Love Covers A Multitude of Sins
by seamusmommy
Summary: Already, Ilana has a tragic & lonely past. After she learns that her family has purposely hidden something from her, she hops on the first available ticket out of town. Bent on living her life alone, she is unprepared for a group of crew members who create the first step in healing old wounds and create a lasting bond of friendship in her heart. Characters Include SS501, Jaejoong
1. Revelation

PART I: Running Away

Why are you striving these days  
Why are you trying to earn grace  
Why are you crying  
Let me

lift up your face  
Just don't turn away

Why are you looking for love  
Why are you still searching  
As if I'm not enough  
To where will you go child  
Tell me where will you run  
To where will you run

( _Taken from By Your Side - Tenth Avenue North)_

* * *

 _ **Decmeber 19, 2012**_

Slowly regaining consciousness, Ilana tries getting her eyes to focus as she takes in her surroundings. A familiar panic began rising up in her chest threatening to cut off her breath, despite the oxygen and IV she was attached to. She looks around her room at Presbyterian Inter-Community; her cousin's hospital. Dr. Juan Carlos Contreras is not only on the board but also a prominent and successful hospitalist there. In Ilana's opinion, he is arrogant and overbearing, at least to her. Eleven years her senior and each other's only immediate family. Perhaps she thought he meant well but was quickly tiring of his overbearing overprotectiveness. That was partially the reason that led her to accept Antonio's proposal. He was kind to her, not obsessive, and patient, considering her introverted personality. She wasn't quite in love and most likely never would be; this was just an arrangement or partnership. She thought this was a good way to try and overcome the past and get away from her cousin and Antonio would get all the perks of her family name.  
At the moment, Ilana wondered how she came to be at the hospital and how she'd get out this time. Tears began to roll down her face. She tried to move her hands and realized they were tied to the bars of her bed. Her body had a bad habit of getting sick & ending up in the hospital. She has severe nosocomephobia, fear of hospitals; if they didn't keep her sedated she will manage to escape. Willing herself to stay calm before her heart rate elevated enough to sound the alarm on the monitor, she began breathing exercises. _"Breathe, one, two, three, out, one, two, three,"_ Ilana repeated this exercise until she managed to calm herself down enough to think. _"What happened, why am I here?"_. Having been sick all week (again), with a bad cold, she begged Antonio to take her out today. Though not much better, she was tired of being cooped up at home and Nana fussing over her. Antonio had picked her up to meet with some of the young people from the company. They were all friends, having all grown up together. Well, they should have been Ilana's friends, but she'd withdrawn herself from everyone and everything almost fifteen years ago. Despite it being their annual Christmas gathering which Ilana never attended; she was desperate.

The restaurant, Lucky Strike, was a bar/nightclub/bowling alley and Antonio figured having appetizers and watching everyone bowl would not put a strain on her and would alleviate her boredom. Plus, this was a perfect opportunity for her to get reacquainted with everyone, they were all practically family. Ilana began to fit the puzzle pieces of her frazzled mind, together. _"Now, I remember...I was getting restless from just watching and staying under the blanket."_ Antonio had insisted on her using his old snuggy blanket that had kept him warm many a winter night while studying at UC Berkeley. The club air conditioning was usually high and he didn't need her illness getting worse. _"I was enjoying being out of the house and after a while, I almost forgot I had been sick. Had I ever bowled before? Perhaps before..."_ She remembered wanting to play and be part of the group for a change. Having managed almost an entire game, the ball suddenly felt three times its actual weight. _"My cough started up again, the medication Juan Carlos made me take in the morning must have worn off."_ Her turn was next, but the cough made her tremble and the lane was suddenly blurry. _"It was my turn throw the ball. Did I fall? Did I not get back up? Is that how I ended up here?"_ She didn't remember, exactly, but her wrist was wrapped and she did remember a sudden pain. Most likely that was what happened.  
She sighed to herself, in frustration, when her cousin's voice broke her reverie. He was audible from just outside her room; she pretended to still sleep in order to listen to the conversation.  
 _\- "Antonio, it was extremely irresponsible of you to take Ilana out tonight. You knew she's been ill."  
\- "I'm sorry Dr. Contreras. It's just a cold and I couldn't resist her entreaties. I did my best to make sure she didn't overexert herself. I just wanted to make her happy."_ Juan Carlos was very upset and taking it out on Antonio for going along with Ilana's scheme. He could see the guy was bristling a bit at being scolded. But that was his baby cousin in that room and he needed to make him understand how much he worried about her. Antonio decided to try a different approach with Ilana's annoying cousin. _"Dr. Contreras, perhaps you are right, but I think she needed a change of scenery. She was covered up and resting comfortably, actually enjoying herself for a little while. She even felt up to playing, when her cough got the best of her. She tried to ignore it but must have stepped wrong and tripped. I didn't know she was weak enough to blackout. After all, doesn't the mind play an active part in the healing process? She was having a good time."_

This guy is not getting it, Juan Carlos thought. _"Look, Antonio, Ilana's always had a weak immune system and this 'cold', is actually an infection, that could easily turn into pneumonia. To tell you the truth…"_ He didn't know the type of relationship they were in but was about to put this young man to a test. _"...seeing that you are engaged...she has hemolytic anemia. This type of anemia is often fatal."  
\- "What? Wait, she...she doesn't know this, right,"_ a stunned Antonio asked.  
 _\- "No, she doesn't know and that's how I want it to stay. Since her parent's death, I've made it my responsibility to protect her, sometimes even from herself. Now, that you know, what are you going to do? Marry my cousin and love her through her illness...or if you cannot handle it leave her now before she gets hurt again. She doesn't need another guy who's just going to use her."_

Antonio was stunned into silence. He didn't know how to respond and most definitely didn't know what that last comment meant. He hoped the doctor wasn't expecting an answer right then and there. Their relationship wasn't truly a love match, he knew this, but they were friends and comfortable with each other. Many marriages started with less. Could he care for a sick wife, while both were still young? If she were to get very ill would he have to put his career on hold? Of course she is the deceased Chairman's daughter, but still. He was making himself sick that he was even asking himself that question. What kind of a callous jerk was he?

* * *

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Korean TV series Boys Over Flowers and its world, which is written by Yoon JiRyun. The F4, Guam JanDi, Ha JaeKyung, and Chu GaEul are characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Boys over Flowers. Likewise, any other idols or actors mentioned are strictly used in a fictional world and not intended to reflect their real lives, though at times real-life events that occurred will be included in this story. The story I tell here about Ilana and the characters in Boys over Flowers is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Yoon JiRyun's original storyline. This story is for entertainment only.


	2. Escape

Ilana did not hear if Antonio had responded to her cousin's question. She was furious and all her thoughts were focused on leaving the hospital…immediately. She didn't want to see or speak to her cousin.

 _\- "What was that all about? How could he tell Antonio that I have a possibly fatal illness and never have mentioned it to me?"_ Feeling as if she was suffocating and trapped, she needed to get out of there. _"But then what..? My cousin will just follow me. I want nothing to do with him; family or not, how could he keep something like this from me? Fine! I have a fatal illness. So be it! The sooner I can leave this horrible life and be with my parents again. It's what I have always wanted, isn't it? To have died with my parents. From now on, I will live what is left of my life, alone. I haven't needed my foster parents and I do not need my cousin. Now, to get out of here."_

Ilana knew the ins and outs of the hospital very well. She knew Juan Carlos would come check on her before leaving for home; he would also leave someone in charge to make sure she didn't attempt to leave. That never stopped her before. She could see it was around two AM and she needed to make her escape before five when they started making the morning rounds.

Having finished his conversation with Antonio, Juan Carlos entered the room to find Ilana peacefully (so he thought), asleep. Ilana spent countless hours perfecting her sleeping act. " _Ilana, why are you so stubborn? Don't you know? All I want is to keep you safe, especially from yourself."_ He then bent down, gently kissed her forehead, and left.

 _-"Liar! Jerk! I never want to see you again!"_ She screamed silently, while not moving a single muscle that would let him know she was actually conscious.

It was almost time for Ilana to make her escape. It took some time, but she removed her restraints. Again, an art, she spent a good amount of time, practicing. Next, she had to unplug the monitor. The worst part was removing the IV. After removing all the tape that kept it in place, it made her almost sick at the thought of removing the needle. " _It has to be done; remember the goal is to get out of here."_ Holding her breath, she closed her eyes and pulled as gently as was possible, using a pillowcase to stop the blood flow. It wasn't the most absorbent, but the only thing that was within her reach. Once free of all her restraints, she quickly gathered her belongings from the closet & got dressed. Mentally thanking Antonio, for leaving her belongings behind, she turned her cell phone on and called for a cab. The fountain outside her window, allowed her to properly gauge what wing of the hospital she was in. As she was about to look out the door, an alarm sounded down the hall. This was perfect timing; all the nurses went scrambling in the opposite direction of which she would be headed. Peeking her head out the door and seeing that the coast was indeed clear, she quickly ran to the end of the hall, down the three flights of stairs and was outside just as the cab pulled up.

Without wasting time, she gave the cab driver her home address written on a notepad from the hospital room. In the absence of other cars on the road, they arrived at her home in fifteen minutes. Her mind was racing, thinking of what her next move would be. It was now five AM, she would need to pack some of her belongings and leave again quickly before the hospital realized she was gone. 'Where to?', was not a question she had time for at the moment. She packed two large suitcases with as many clothes and shoes as would fit. Not to mention a carry on with half her bathroom drawer. Before she headed for the door, she put her engagement ring in an envelope with a note, absolving Antonio of any commitments to her. She knew her Nana would find the envelope and most likely deliver it in person.

Ilana was slowly making her way down the stairs towards the front door. The door was just about a yard from the door when she heard her Nana:

 _\- "Niña (Child)!" Her Nana worriedly called out to her._

 _\- "Perdóname Nana (Forgive me Nana,), ya no puedo estarme aquí (I can't stay here any longer). No soporto estar cerca de mi primo (I can't stand being near my cousin), quien solo me ha mentido (who has only lied to me). Mis memorias me sofocan y necesito irme de aquí (My memories are suffocating me and I need to go away from here)."_

 _\- "Como es eso (What do you mean), niña (child)? Si tu primo te adora (Your cousin adores you), como te ha mentido (how has he lied to you)? Ha de mas me dijeron que estabas enferma (Anyways, they told me you were sick)? Como te puedes ir así (How can you leave like that)? Tienes que aliviarte primero (You need to get better first)," Nana tried reasoning with her little girl, knowing that it was probably useless. "Cualquier mal entendimiento ya pasara (whatever misunderstanding will soon pass). San Pedro nos dice (St. Peter tells us): Descarguen en él todas sus angustias, porque él tiene cuidado de ustedes (Cast all your cares on Him, because He will take care of you). No tienes que huir (you don't have to runaway), chiquita (little one)."_

Ilana sighed. Her beloved Nana caressed her face and wiped the tears that were by now falling freely and unrestrained. Nana had been with her as long as her life had existed. She had also been her Mother's companion, before her. Nana's way of trying to comfort her by using Bible scriptures, but God, in Ilana's point of view, had never been there for her. " _No, Nana,"_ she said in a low and pained voice. _"Cuando? Cuando, mi primo o Dios me han amado (When have my cousin or God loved me)? Mi primo me mintió y Dios me quito mis padres (My cousin lied to me and God took away my parents)!" Her decimal level began to rise. "Como han cuidado de mi (How have they taken care of me)? Dime (tell me), Nana?" Ilana shook her head. "Lo siento (I'm sorry), Nana, ya no puedo más con este dolor, y la constante vigilancia del hipócrita Juan Carlos cuando me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo (I can't stand the pain anymore and the constant vigilance of the hypocrite Juan Carlos, when he's been lying to me all this time)."_

 _Nana still tried to reason with her charge. "Pero como te iras (But how will you go)? A donde (Where to)? Despierta a Brendon, él te llevara a donde necesites (Wake Brendon, he'll take you wherever you need)."_ Brendon was the family driver; actually, the son of the family driver. After his father passed away, he decided to come back to the family he had grown up with. In the Contreras household, there was no such thing a servants or staff, just family.

 _-"No puedo involucrarlos a usted y Brendon (I can't get you and Brenden involved in this)."_ She said, sadly, knowing Juan Carlos would scream, yell and throw a fit if they didn't tell her where she'd gone. It would still happen, but at least they wouldn't have to try and keep the truth from him. " _Mi primo no parara hasta que le digan a donde fui (My cousin won't stop until you tell him where I've gone); es mejor así (it's better this way). He contractado un chofer (I've hired a driver). Te quiero muchísimo (I love you so much), Nana Cuida nuestro hogar (take care of our home), si (yes)?" I_ lana tried to smile reassuringly, paused from her weeping & extricated herself from her Nana's arms. She looked around and her heart was in so much pain. When would she be back? She loved her home; it was a large estate in the hills of a small town outside of Los Angeles. That is not why she loved it, it was her home. Every corner of the 10,000 plus square foot home and several acres held precious memories of her happy childhood. Her home, where she had been happy¸ loved and up until today¸ safe. The scarcely healed wound in her heart from her parent's death had re-opened and felt as if she too was dying.

Nana was not about to give up. _"Y Antonio (What about Antonio)? Como lo vas a dejar sin ninguna explicación (How are you going to leave him without any explanation)?"_

 _\- "En mi recamara está el anillo que me dio y una nota (in my room there's the ring he gave me and a letter), por favor se las das (can you please give it to him)?" On that note, Ilana gave Nana one more hug and ran out the door, burying the past almost twenty-five years, and on to a new life._

 _Nana watched her niña leave and called out a plea to God "Dios mio, sea su refugio (My God, be her refuge)! Liberala de su angustia! Rodeala con cánticos de libertad (surround her with songs of freedom)!"_


	3. What Will the Future Hold?

_**December 20, 2012**_

\- " _Just drive towards LAX, please",_ Ilana told the driver after he had put her luggage in the trunk. She still had no idea where she was going, but she figured she'd have to get there somehow. The thought occurred to her that she could call her company's travel department. It was still very early in the morning, but someone was always there to make sure the company executives and marketing reps had a contact person in case something went wrong prior to or after their trip. Ilana turned her phone on, as it had been off to avoid any unwanted calls.

 _\- "No missed calls from my cousin or home yet, phew!"_ Ilana then dialed the number for her travel department.

\- " _Travel, how may I help you?"_ answered a woman's voice.

Ilana thought she recognized the voice, " _Virginia? It's Ilana Contreras."_

 _\- "Yes, Miss Ilana, how can I help you?"_

\- " _I'm in need of an extended trip, somewhere other than California; a deserted island on the other side of the world would be nice._ (Ilana tried to lighten her tone). _I don't need a return ticket. Would that be possible? I need this information ASAP...please. Virginia...,"_ Ilana's heart raced at the thought of what she was asking. _"Would you be able to help me, without asking too many questions? I'm headed towards LAX at the moment;"_ she took a deep breath _. "Forgive me...as you can tell, this is urgent."_

Working for a large corporation one sees things and hears many different comments and points of view. Virginia had heard rumors that her company's heiress, was just slightly unhinged, but had never really had the privilege of seeing that side of her. Ilana has always had a cool & composed professionalism to her. Not exactly arrogant or unkind, yet you could never say she was truly friendly or outgoing; never showing emotion either in her speech or facial expression. This time, the cold almost 4th dimensional mask had come off and Virginia sensed she was actually seeing the woman behind the mask for the first time. She smiled reassuringly and answered the young woman on the other line.

 _\- "Let me check and I'll call you back. How far are you from the airport?_

 _\- "We're still about 30 minutes."_

 _\- "Give me 15 and I'll call you back."_

Ilana leaned her head back and tried to ignore the headache and cold that was beginning to cover her.

Ilana's driver was only a few exits from the airport when her phone rang. It was Virginia.

 _\- "Miss Ilana, I think I have just the thing for you. Perfect for some much-needed R you are in luck. It's not necessarily a deserted Island, but how does a moving Island sound to you?"_

 _\- "Virginia, you never fail to amaze me. You're a travel genius; your knowledge and negotiating skills make a huge difference."_

 _\- "Thank you, Miss Ilana; I'm only doing what I'm supposed to. If I don't, the company will fire me and make the reps arrange their own travel needs."_

Ilana half smiled, thinking that would be a disaster. Not quite understanding Virginia's metaphor: _"But, what do you mean by a moving island?"_

 _\- "There's a world cruise leaving today, the duration is over 100 days, and you disembark in Fort Lauderdale on your return. Does that suit your needs?"_

 _\- "Sequestered on a ship for four months? I think that sounds heavenly. Even better I won't be returning to California. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ If she was prone to tears, she would most likely start crying at any minute, but she wasn't.

 _\- "I'll begin your boarding paperwork, you have your passport, I assume? You can begin boarding at 8 AM and it sets sail at 10 AM. It might be too late to register you online; I will meet you at the boarding docks at 8 AM to give you your boarding docs."_

 _\- "You're a lifesaver, Virginia! Make sure to put it on my personal account. This is not a company sponsored expense."_ Ilana had a separate account for work related expenses versus everyday expenses. It was easier to turn in receipts, that way. Antonio knew this fact, but she was certain Juan Carlos, didn't. She had never discussed her work with him.

 _\- "I'm one step ahead of you. You're already booked & I'm filling out all your paperwork. I'll see you in 1 hour."_

Ilana felt a small burden had lifted when she hung up the phone. She sighed with relief, " _At least I have the first step"._ They had already reached LAX and the driver parked to wait for any further instructions from his client. " _My apologies, can we go to the port of Los Angeles, instead?"_ Ilana's mind began to wander again. _"I suppose money can't buy my happiness, but it can buy me a new life where maybe I can get some peace, if not happiness."_

Always having had her wealth, Ilana never gave it much thought. She'd been raised modestly and didn't live extravagantly, even now. Her clothing and habits were simple and modest, she rarely went out, never entertained, and made purchases based on need, not the latest trend or fashion. Her Papi's favorite motto was 'just because you have it, doesn't mean you have to flaunt it'. He built his company from the ground up and was extremely successful due to his hard work and dedication. This trip, and offering the cab driver a flat $300 for his services was the most extravagant thing she had done in a very long time.

They arrived at the Port of Los Angeles right at 8 AM, due to the famous LA traffic. After paying the driver and retrieving her luggage, she set off to find Virginia.

 _\- "Miss Ilana!" V_ irginia called _._

 _\- "Hello, Virginia, I hope you weren't waiting too long, there was traffic coming from the airport."_

 _\- "This is a print out of all your paperwork and itinerary. You have many perks that are included with the package I booked for you, make sure to read through the information I gave you. I also brought you a hazelnut macchiato, it's my favorite, I hope you don't mind, I thought you might need it._

Ilana didn't realize how tired she was until Virginia handed her the coffee. " _Thank you, Virginia, for helping me." She responded shyly, all cool professionalism was gone from her voice._

Ilana checked her luggage and proceeded up the ramp to board the MS Amsterdam. Having never been on a cruise, she was looking forward to 128 days of peace and solitude; to grieve and not think about anyone or anything. It was selfish, but she was old enough to take care of herself without her foster parents and cousin always telling her what to do. Briefly reviewing the paperwork Virginia gave her, she knew anything she required could be delivered to her room and never have to leave it. Once on board, she looked for signs that would tell her how to get to her suite. Virginia had managed to book her an ocean view suite with a balcony that would give her some fresh air if she needed it.

\- " _Hyung Jun, ships photographer, can I take your picture."_ She caught his notice immediately; young people normally didn't take this type of cruise.

 _\- "Huh?" T_ he coffee had begun to make her jittery and was struggling to focus on the signs; she didn't even see the crew member approach her. _"Oh! No, thank you."_ The morning's adrenaline rush had all but worn off. The headache had not left but was magnified by the coffee. Her head felt like it was being bashed in with a 2x4 and exhaustion from lack of rest, being sick, escaping from the hospital and fear was pulling at her. Focusing on the signs was hard enough; the crew members approach had startled her and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

 _\- "Aw, come on?"_ He pouted charmingly, that always works with the camera-shy guests.

\- " _No...no thank you,"_ answering a little breathless, she shook her head. _"Really. I would just...like to get to my suite."_ Ilana's blinked a few times, it felt like the ship was moving or was it the crew member?

HyungJun wasn't a doctor, but something wasn't right. " _Miss, are you unwell?"_ He didn't wait for a response (none came) and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her to a nearby bench. " _Yah! KyuJong, come over here, I need your help!"_ HyunJun had shouted for the ship's physician, who was busy giving a guest directions to their room.

Ilana finally reacted and lowered her head to her knees, trying to steady her head. " _I'm alright, really! I just…was too excited to sleep last night and I skipped breakfast."_ She half lied.

KyuJong rushed over and crouched down in front of her and took her wrist, checking her pulse. _"KyuJong, ships physician;"_ he took her pale and trembling form, with concern as he reached for her wrist to check her pulse. " _HyunJun-ah, get her some juice and perhaps a candy bar_ (they were standing close to the gift shop) " _Miss, your pulse is rather fast, why don't you come with me to the infirmary just to make sure nothing else is wrong"_

 _\- "No! Um, really, I'll be fine!"_ Ilana willed her breathing to return to normal. " _If you can just point me in the direction of my suite, I'd greatly appreciate it."_ She wanted to get away from KyuJong's scrutiny before she was carried off by force to the infirmary.

In the meantime, HyungJun returned with an orange juice and a snickers bar. " _Miss, palli! Drink this!_ " His native tongue always snuck out when he was excited.

 _\- "Thank you, Hyung Jun, you didn't have to go out of your way, don't you have pictures to take?"_ Ilana was not trying to be rude, but she really was uncomfortable with the all the attention.

 _\- "No, no, of course not_ ," he responded, _seeing to our guest's comfort is our first priority. I couldn't leave you in distress."_

After a few cautious sips of the juice and two bites of the candy bar, she really did begin to feel a little better, at least she told herself that. " _I'm feeling much better now...I shouldn't have skipped breakfast."_ She tried to convince the young Doctor. _"I'll just be going to my suite."_ She was everything but comfortable with the two male crew members.

\- " _Miss, are you sure you won't accompany me to the infirmary?_ " Ilana nodded her head, she was sure. " _Miss, take your time in finishing the juice and candy and then I will check your pulse again. If all is well, I'll escort you to your suite..just in case."_

Sighing, she did as she was asked. The photographer had gone to the trouble of getting it, the least she could do is drink the juice and finish the candy.

 _\- 'May I?"_ KyuJong warned her this time before grabbing her wrist; he seemed to have startled her the first time, having seen her flinch just slightly. Her hands still trembled, but it seemed her pulse was going down, even though he was certain there was something else wrong. Her condition should be the opposite if she had skipped a meal. " _It seems the sugar is helping and your pulse is starting to slow down."_ Regrettably, he'd have to let her go, but not alone.

 _\- "I appreciate your kindness; I really am better. If you're willing to point me in the right direction, I can find my own way."_

 _\- "Seeing you are in KyuJong's hands now, I'll be leaving first_ ," HyungJun bowed (as was his custom). " _I'll take your picture later"_ , he smiled charmingly and left.

\- " _Sorry, I will not be deterred. If you think you can stand without fainting, please allow me to see your boarding papers and I'll deliver you safely to your room._ " She handed him her papers and he extended his other hand towards her so that she could hold on to him as she stood. She refused his hand and managed to stand on her own.

Very much embarrassed by now…" _I'm really much better, see? I was able to stand without your aid,"_ she was standing on sheer will power. It's what has gotten her through every illness the last fourteen years. _"Please don't let me keep you from your duties?"_

KyuJong looked down at her boarding paper and then gave her his most sincere smile. " _Miss Ilana...,"_ he read her name, _"is my current duty. I see you're on Deck 7, I don't think Miss Ilana wants to risk climbing stairs in her current condition. Let's take the elevator. Miss Ilana is fortunate to be in the Neptune suites and have early boarding privileges. There will not be a crowd waiting."_ He had raised a mental eyebrow when he read her room number." He began walking and she had no choice but to follow. The Neptune Suites were the most luxurious rooms on board, with a matching price tag. Who was this girl? The mysteries kept growing. KyuJong tried to engage her in conversation as they walked to her room, but she still seemed dazed. To all his questions she only nodded yes or no, uhuh, or mhm.

 _\- "Will a friend or family member be traveling with you?"_

 _\- "Have you been on an extended cruise before?"_

 _\- "What port are you most interested in?"_

 _\- "Have you ever traveled to any of the ports we will be visiting?"_

 _\- "Myself & HyungJun were born and raised in South Korea, he tried changing tactics. We didn't know each other back then, but after graduating we both decided to work for a cruise ship so that we could see the world. Where are you from?"_

Ilana mentally sighed at all his chatter, her head still hurt and she had to focus on where she was going. She couldn't concentrate on his questions and walk at the same time. " _Here...are we almost to the room, Dr. Kyu Jong? I'm sorry I don't know your last name?"_ JuanCarlos always went by his last name, she just assumed that's the way doctors were.

Wondering if the girl's quietness meant she was hiding something made him a little frustrated and more determined to find out. " _It's Kim, but KyuJong is fine. So you say 'here' as in Los Angeles?_ He couldn't finish his interrogation (their conversation was starting to sound that way); they had arrived at her suite. _"Ah, here we go, SA7054. Miss Ilana, is there anything else I can do for you?_ "

 _\- "No. Thank you for accompanying me, even though you didn't have to. I am quite fine now (even though she wasn't)_. Over the years she'd learn how to ignore the migraine pain and function somewhat normally. Thankfully she managed not get asked any more questions about her health along the way.

 _\- "Miss Ilana shouldn't hesitate to call or come to the infirmary if she's unwell again."_ He smiled, kindly. _"Enjoy your stay; I'm sure I will see you around the ship."_ With that, he bowed and left her to her thoughts.

Had this trip been for any other reason than an escape from tyranny, she would be very excited and looking forward to exploring the ship and the different ports they would be stopping at. She was mentally and physically exhausted from the very long night and was still not feeling well. She wasn't feverish but felt cold. _"It must be because I'm so tired,"_ she thought. Ilana looked around her suite. It was beautiful; a King sized bed lay in the middle of the room with six different pillows and a lavish sky blue silk duvet; the floor to ceiling windows provided an excellent ocean view and the sitting room would be nice to relax after a day of site seeing (if she had planned to do any). She had to laugh at herself: " _Now I'm living like an heiress._ " At home, she never required anything more than a double bed. It was similar to this room, only a little larger. Without her permission, tears began to fall uncontrollably. She was homesick already, tired, and a little frightened of an uncertain future. She laid herself on the bed and sobbed herself to sleep.


	4. First 24-Hours at Sea

_**December 20, 2012**_

Dinner the first evening on any cruise is teeming with excitement, wonder, and curiosity. The guests look forward to enjoying all the ship amenities and visiting all the ports; while the crew recognized faces they greeted upon boarding. All in the short time it took to check a guest in, most often than not, the crew members learned many things about the guest. The dining room was a good place to remember the tidbits they had learned and wonder which guests will make a lasting impression on their memories and which guests will only be one of the many.

 _\- "Kyu Jong Hyeong-ah…Hyeong…don't hold back. What did you find out about the yeoja from yesterday?"_ Hyung Jun impatiently asked. He and his friends spoke in their native Korean when alone.

\- " _Amogotodo (nothing). Her name is…Ilana-ssi and that I read from her boarding paperwork. Last name…was with a C…and it was Latin, I think."_

 _\- "Wae!"_ Hyung Jun complained

 _\- "What yeoja?_ " Young Saeng, now equally intrigued, jumped into the conversation as well.

-" _A yeoja whom Hyun Jun and Na attended to this morning. She was feeling faint, but she refused to go to the infirmary. I sent HyungJun to get her a juice and a candy bar, as she said she'd skipped breakfast in her excitement. That helped; when she started to feel better Na escorted her to her room. End of story. She would not divulge any personal information no matter how much Na tried to make small talk. YoungSaeng Hyeon hasn't met her? She's on your deck and traveling alone. Na don't think you can miss her.:_

 _\- "Yeoja? All Na met at the reception in the Neptune Lounge were the usual Halmoni-deul."_

 _\- "Hyeong didn't make dinner reservations for her?" KyuJong asked._

 _\- "Anieyo, hokshina she's staying in tonight. Hajima, that's odd for a younger passenger not to come in and have cocktails before dinner."_

 _\- "Na want to know her story,"_ Hyung Jun said, with a dreamy look on his face. " _Na might have to spend some extra time taking pictures on your deck."_ The other two men shook their head and laughed at Hyun Jun's unashamed curiosity.

 _\- "Hokshina, she is still not feeling well. As the Uissa, Na should call on her to follow up."_ KyuJong teased his friends with a grin, but in the back of his mind, he really was concerned for the girl.

 _\- "Andwae!"_ HyungJun protested. " _Pabo is laughing at me, but secretly wants to visit her on his own. Na was the one who saw her first. Na should be able to call on her too."_

YoungSaeng laughed at their Maknae's pouting. He was sure KyuJong was teasing about visiting the girl, but now he was even more curious. " _Yippeun (pretty) yeoja? Na will go and scout the deck for her, right now,"_ he added to the teasing, but really was only half kidding. He wanted to meet the girl that was making Maknae act more like a kid than usual and KyuJong to have her in his thoughts.

 _\- "She is American, possibly Latin American, like na said, hajiman there is something about her that makes her yippeun. She's quiet and shy, hajiman when she wanted to avoid my questions, her answers were abrupt and she would change the subject."_ Kyu Jong smiled as he remembered her impatiently asking if they were almost to her room. " _Hokshina na would like to know her story, wae is she here alone. Na didn't believe her story of feeling appayo (sick) because she skipped breakfast."_

 _\- "Nado! Let's find out together!" HyungJun was already excited about the prospect._

 _\- "Anieyo…leave her alone, she's nae responsibility. Na won't have Maknae bothering her_." KyuJong had a valid point, but their youngest friend would just be loitering YoungSaeng's deck and making himself a nuisance to the passengers that pay a lot of money for those suites. " _KyuJong-ah, if na see her, Na will let her know you asked how she was feeling."_

 _\- "Hyeong! Tell her she still owes me a picture!"_

YoungSaeng scowled at his younger friend, while KyuJong laughed and walked away. Had they been alone, he would have smacked the kid.

* * *

 _ **December 21, 2012**_

\- " _Wh-what happened? Where am I?"_ Almost twenty-four hours later, Ilana woke groggily sometime in the late afternoon of their second day at sea. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was and how she had arrived there. The room began to spin when she tried to get up from the bed; her migraine was still there. Taking deep breaths in hopes of lessening the pain in her head, she closed her eyes and buried her head in the pillow.

After some time she was able to get up, but immediately felt nauseated and went running to the bathroom. When she was sure nothing was going to come out, or up, from the bathroom floor she reached up for a washcloth and rinsed it under cold water. Lifting herself to a sitting position on the toilet, with her head to her knees began to dab the cold cloth on her face and neck. This usually helped ease her discomfort.

Once she was able to stand without the room spinning or fear of falling she walked over to the small table in the suite where the phone and miscellaneous ship information lay, as well as her boarding papers. Her hands shook when she picked up her boarding papers. Perhaps she should try and get some food in her, even though she had no appetite and just the thought of eating made her feel sick. She glanced through her papers to see what amenities were offered that wouldn't require her to leave the safety of her room.

Use of the exclusive Neptune Lounge and personal concierge service*

Complimentary laundry, pressing and dry cleaning throughout your cruise

Complimentary sparkling wine served in the Neptune Lounge upon embarkation

Complimentary bottled water provided in suite at embarkation

Gorgeous corsages and boutonnieres for the first formal night

Cold hors d'oeuvres served before dinner each evening on request

Binoculars and umbrellas for your use on the cruise

Cocktail party with ship's officers

Priority boarding for tendered ports of call

Special disembarkation service

Priority dining and seating requests

Exclusive daily breakfast service

High tea service in suite on request

Elegant wooden clothing brush, lint remover and shoehorn for keeping clothing immaculate

Fragrant bath salts and exfoliating loofah mitt for an invigorating shower experience.

Half the items listed she would have no use for, but for the moment one item on the list stood out; the High Tea was calling to her. Tea always helped settle her constantly frazzled mind and the food would be easy on her stomach. Hopefully, by eating something, it would minimize her headache. Her migraine medication was only a last resort; it made her so tired, she couldn't function properly. In the meantime, a soak in the tub with the fragrant bath salts sounded very nice.

\- " _Lounge, this is Young Saeng speaking, how may I be of assistance?"_

\- " _I'd like to have High Tea service brought to SA7054, please?"_

\- " _What tea would you like us to bring, Miss?"_ The voice on the other line sounded young, " _I wonder if it's the woman the guys were talking about,"_ Young Saeng thought to himself.

\- " _Darjeeling or Chinese tea if you have it, thank you."_

\- " _Will Keemun do? It's a red tea and slightly fruity"_

\- " _Yes, that will do nicely. If I don't answer the door, please, just let yourselves in and set it on the table."_

\- " _We should have it there for you in about fifteen minutes."_

\- " _Thank you, I look forward to it."_

The hot bath was a soothing balm for Ilana's mood and well-being. It was a whirlpool tub and she normally didn't care for them, but this time she allowed the hot water bubbles to do their job. While the clean smell of ocean sent bath salts calmed her thoughts, the pulsing hot water coming from the jets eased her tension. For a short while, she closed her eyes and let all her usual worries, plus the pain of her cousin's lie drift away with the bubbles. Ilana emerged from her bath refreshed and her headache was almost non-existent. Her food had already been served; it looked and smelled wonderful. She still didn't have very much of an appetite but thought she could persuade herself to eat just a little bit. The wait staff had left her some containers, so she put what was leftover away for later or the next day. She looked out her floor to ceiling window; everything looked peaceful. People were getting ready for dinner, so this was the perfect opportunity to sit out on the verandah and let the cool breeze of the evening and the scent of the ocean finish what the bath had started. Taking a cup of tea and the itinerary, she sat down on one of the very comfortable looking chairs. The itinerary stated they'd be heading for Puerto Vallarta, Guatemala, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama Canal, Columbia, Cayman Islands, and then something caught her attention. They would be in Fort Lauderdale, Florida in two weeks. She decided to disembark in Fort Lauderdale and head to the nearest phone store. Since her meeting with Virginia at the docks, in Los Angeles, she hadn't turned her phone on at all; neither had she charged it. Truth be known, she was afraid of her cousin's finding her and dragging her back home under his watchful and oppressive supervision. Worried that her cousin would trace the phone to the ship, she would purchase a new phone when they disembarked in Florida. Her foster Brother Kike, as she ran always called him (AKA Rick Martin), lived in Miami. By now, he would know that she ran away and be very worried. She would contact him once She had a new phone.


	5. Life at Sea and a Day Spent Ashore

I do not get paid to endorse any products. Any brand names in the story are only for the enhancement of the story.

Hi, guys! Extra-long chapter up ahead, I hope that's ok. If I broke it up, it would be two short chapters and I don't think they would have made as much sense. Thanks for reading! - :) L

 _ **December 20, 2012**_

Ilana sat out on the verandah for some time and just stared at the sky above. It was now fully dark and the first star appeared twinkling as she blinked. She was reminded of the game her Mama played with her. _"_ Starlight _, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might Have the wish I wish tonight."_ But what was her wish? To turn back time? To have her parents back? To have left this world along with them? She didn't know anymore. Her childhood innocence and joy was gone, she could no longer wish for a doll or horsey, or kitten or even a hug from Mama or Papi to make the hurt go away. It was all so confusing to her at the moment. What would she do when these four months were over? She had money and education and yet she didn't have the one thing she desired most, a family; a Mother and Father. She continued searching the stars for an answer, but none came.

Having only been awake for about five or six hours her eyelids were getting heavy again. She had been sitting outside for several hours and was beginning to get tired again. Sleeping, she would not have to think; she decided to turn in. It has only been two days.; surely she had 126 more days to worry about her future after the MS Amsterdam?

Sleep, unfortunately, did not come without a price. Nightmares had begun to plague her again. In her sleep, she could see clearly the plane crash that took her parents life. Ilana wasn't there; she had never witnessed it, but her nightmares had re-created the story perfectly and vividly. With cold fear and her heart beating rapidly, she woke upon hearing herself scream. Her breathing was coming up short and knew she was having a panic attack. When she looked at her surroundings, she recognized she was still on the ship. She got up from the bed to reach for a glass of water and after a few minutes, she still shook slightly. All hope of sleeping was now gone, but at least her breathing was returning to normal. Taking out her NOOK reader, it was time to get lost in Pride and Prejudice', her favorite book. Reading Jane Austin's world of assemblies, and balls and happy endings, came alive. Ilana longed for that world; for her, there would be no happy ending, no Fitzwilliam Darcy to realize he loved her despite her family connections. No Prince Charming would come and kiss Sleeping Beauty. She could only content herself by living through the people of Hartfordshire. A dreamless sleep finally overcame her; it was nearly dawn when she read through the entire book for the millionth time.

HyunJun walked around the Neptune Lounge, taking pictures of the guests there, who were enjoying the amenities. Really, his ulterior motive was to see their 'mystery lady', as Young-Saeng, Kyu-Jong and he affectionately referred to Ilana. _"Hyeong hasn't seen the_ yeoja _at all?"_ Hyung Jung asked Young-Saeng. Among themselves, they spoke their native Korean or a mixture of English and Korean.

\- _"Na have worked several different shifts this past week and have not seen the_ yeoja _at all. Each day she calls to order High Tea and asks that we let ourselves in and set it on the table. Neither I nor my staff_ have _seen her."_

 _\- "Na did not see her disembark in Puerto Vallarta or Guatemala. Kyu is concerned thinking she has not been well since the incident on the first day of boarding."_

 _\- "Na only hear from her once a day, she never orders or calls for anything else. From what na hear, she has not left her room, either. She usually asks fresh linens be brought when the Tea service is delivered and she has any soiled linens stacked neatly by the door for the maid to take when she comes."_

 _\- "Chincha? Wae would someone go to the expense and time of a world cruise, when you're not going to see the world?"_

 _\- "Hokshina she really is_ appayo _. If_ na _were Kyu, I would really consider calling on her. Na could knock on her door and make sure everything is fine,"_ YoungSaeng was half joking and half serious. The guys and her own mysterious behavior had made him curious.

 _\- "Jeongmal tsk, tsk, and then he can report back to us right? Or Saengie Hyeong can play hero?"_ HyungJun responded with a wry grin. _"Ani, we should really just let the_ yeoja _be, she'll come out eventually."_ Or until he thought of a way to approach her.

 _ **January 4, 2013**_

Ilana's days took on some sort of pattern. Unable to sleep at night due to the nightmares that plagued her, Ilana immersed herself in the world of books until she could no longer distinguish one letter from the next. That could be anywhere between 7 AM to 9 AM. The alarm clock in her room would ring at 5 PM when she would wake and order the 'High Tea' service (of which she would rarely consume everything brought to her). Before her order arrived, she would usually soak in the whirlpool tub for an undetermined amount of time and she always emerged to find her food already set out for her and fresh linens placed if she needed them. Two weeks had flown by in her state of oblivion. It was time to cut the last cord that tied her to her old life. Today she would disembark in Fort Lauderdale.

It was now 8 AM; the ship had docked an hour earlier. Though she was extremely tired, she began to get ready to go out. A pair of jeans and a lightweight long sleeve shirt were the first clothes she put her hands on. Washing her face, she threw her hair back in a low ponytail; after all; she was not going out to impress anyone. Now ready to go, she walked to the lounge to use a computer to determine the nearest location of a mobile phone store.

Finding out there was a Sprint store a few miles from the port, she took that Information with her and looked for the stairs. She made her way down to the excursion office and looked for the exclusive queue that came with her suite. Young-Sang was there making sure everyone had their required identification to leave the ship. HyunJun was also there, getting his camera supplies ready to go out with a group of guests. It was he, that first recognized Ilana and called out to her.

 _\- "Ilana-_ ssi _! How are you? Have you been well?"_ he called out to her.

Ilana panicked as she heard her name, who was here that knew her? Her eyes alighted on the photographer who had helped her upon boarding _. "Oh no!"_ She thought. The last thing she wanted was to be engaged in conversation. He came to where she was standing and bowed to her.

\- _"You're going out to the town? That's great! Here, I'll take your ID and get Young Saeng to give you your pass. That makes it easier to get back on the ship later."_ He chattered on excitedly. " _Will you be joining the tour group?"_

 _\- "Ah...no, I have an errand to run."_ She was now standing in front of said Young-Saeng, who was returning her ID and the pass, all the while giving her his sweetest smile.

- _"I see you are on my floor, and I have yet the privilege to meet you. I'm Heo Young-Saeng. You may call me Saengie."_ He also bowed to her.

 _\- "Forgive me, I-I must leave now. Thank you."_ She turned to walk away as fast as possible, but then remember she needed a cab. _"Excuse me, are there cabs waiting outside?"_ She spoke, straight-faced, trying not to betray any nervousness.

 _\- "Yes, there are, enjoy your day, miss."_ Ilana walked away quickly, almost running to the line of people who were disembarking. She just wanted this day over with.

 _\- "Saengie-ah, what do you think of our mystery girl?"_ HyungJun turned to Young-Saeng after watching Ilana run off.

 _\- "Na...can't tell if she's really shy or just acting. One minute she wouldn't even look at me as I was speaking to her, but the very next, she gives me this 'look' and is almost even rude. Na...don't get it...Interesting..."_

 _\- "I can't wait to tell Kyu we met her again. Gotta go now, YoungSaeng; I gotta get the Jobumo (grandparents) to the town before they get too restless."_

 _\- "Yah!"_ HyungJun had begun to walk off and turned to see what more YoungSaeng had to say on the subject.

 _\- "You guys shouldn't bother the yeoja. We're here to meet our guests' needs, and for whatever reason, she needs some quiet time right now. You did say she would come out eventually, right? It's fun to get to know the guests and usually they want to get to know us just as much; just be sensitive with this one."_

HyungJun pouted but then smiled at his friend. _"Gwiyowiyo (cute)!"_ Giving him a playful pat on the head, knowing he could retaliate, HyungJun ran off laughing.

 _\- "Ya Maknae! Just wait until you get back!"_ There were too many people waiting, for YoungSaeng to run after him. He instead, smiled at the next guest in line.

Once in the Sprint Mobile phone store, a salesperson helped Ilana choose a newer phone.

 _\- "Is this for business or pleasure? Do you want something that's versatile or simplified?"_ The sales rep would never know the background Ilana came from, just by looking at her.

Ilana didn't really know what her future would be after her four months of ship life were over; she needed a phone with a large array of amenities. _"Both,"_ she said with certainty. _"The more versatile the better."_ Ilana became someone else when she knew her mind; she was no longer the timid creature that couldn't meet a person in the eyes.

 _\- "May I suggest the Samsung Galaxy S3 or the Note2? Both are packed with the latest technology. The S3 gives you a 1.4 quad-core, where the Note, gives you a 1.6 and also comes with a stylus to complete your business needs. If you lug around your laptop everywhere, this can almost replace it. With the use of a USB cable, it's easy to transfer files from the device to your computer."_

Ilana was sold. Antonio even had an S3 and teased her for her old-fashioned Blitz. It worked fine and she just didn't need a new phone, until now. _"I'll take the Note,"_ she figured the stylus would come in handy if she needed to take notes somewhere.

 _\- "Excellent, the price drops by half with a new two-year contract."_

 _\- "I don't want a contract, I'll pay full price."_ She didn't need anything tracing her back to this place even if they'd be leaving again, tonight.

 _\- "Yes, Miss. Right this way and I'll ring you up,"_ he was surprised at the idea of someone paying $700 for a phone but tried to hide it.

Ilana handed over the card to her personal business account. Only Virginia and the account payables department knew about it; she should not have to worry about Juan Carlos tracing her. _"Would you be able to transfer my contacts to the new phone?"_ Ilana asked.

\- _"Yes, we would need to charge it as well. It would take about an hour."_

 _-_ _\- "I understand, I'll wait."_

The phone was completely different than her old one and used the wait time to play with the demo. When her phone was ready, she was confident enough to make phone calls, text and use some of the pre-loaded apps. Knowing her brother would be worried, Ilana remembered seeing a grassy area on the ride from the ship. Using her new phone to navigate there, she walked. It took her about an hour to walk (being out of shape), but she wasn't in any hurry to return to the ship; curfew wasn't until 10 PM. She found a spot where a tree provided a small bit of shade and began to text her brother. " _Kike, this is my new phone #."_ She'd requested a Florida phone number; most likely she'd take up residence in the 'sunshine state'. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go. " _I'm alright. Sorry if I worried you."_ She signed it " _Manita"_ and hit send. Manita was his pet name for her since they weren't really brother and sister or family, hermanita (little sister) had been shortened to just Manita'. Leaning back against the tree, she left the phone on her lap and closed her eyes with a sigh. It was a beautifully, non-humid, eighty-degree day in Ft. Lauderdale and Ilana was cold. She let the warm rays of sun that escaped through the tree branches above, cover her.

Enjoying the warmth, Ilana had dozed off and didn't know how long she'd remained seated under the tree until a sound woke her up. A tune was coming from somewhere and she opened her eyes to looked around. The noise was coming from somewhere in her direct proximity, but couldn't place where it came from. It stopped suddenly, making Ilana sit up in curiosity when it started up again. Resting a hand on her lap, it felt the phone and realized that was where the sound was coming from. It was her brother calling her back.

\- " _Hello?_

\- _"Chica (Girl)! Sabes que eh estado increíblemente preocupado (Do you know I've been incredibly worried)! Nana y Juan Carlos me han estado llamando sin parar (Nana and Juan Carlos have been calling me non stop)! No se te ocurrió llamarme (Did it not occur to you to call me)?"_

\- _"I'm sorry, Kike,"_ Ilana softly spoke into the phone. She could tell he had been worried, his normally perfect cultured Spanish, had lapsed back into his native Boricua accent. She was on the verge of tears, thinking how selfish she'd been in not giving him notice of her plans. But at the time even she didn't know her own plans.

 _\- "Perdóname Manita por haberte regañado (I'm sorry for scolding you Manita). Gracias a Dios, que estas bien ( Thank God you're okay). Pero en donde estas (But where are you)? Este número es de Florida (This is a Florida number)? Estas aquí (Are you here)?_

 _\- "Si, en Fort Lauderdale (Yes, I'm Ft. Lauderdale), viajaré por crucero y no regresare hasta dentro de cuatro meses (I'm traveling on a cruise and won't be back for another 4 months)."_ She prepared herself for another onslaught of scolding. But all she heard was laughing on the other end of the line.

 _\- "Ay niña, solo a ti se te ocurre (only you would think of something like this). Estoy en casa en Miami (I'm home in Miami), si quieres, dime la dirección y voy por ti (if you want, give me your location and I'll pick you up)."_

 _\- "No Kike, I need this time to myself, I think. Is that okay? You don't mind do you?"_

 _\- "Of course not, as long as you're safe. You know I'm on your side. Do you want to tell me what happened for you to run off like this?" His English was also flawless and the two easily slipped back into it. Ilana went into detail of all that she overheard that night at the hospital._

 _\- "...And that's when I decided I couldn't live like that anymore. He's my only blood relation and I can't trust him more than a random stranger on the street. I had to get away."_ Tears began to trickle down her face. " _I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I didn't even know what I was planning until that morning. You won't tell anyone, right?"_

Kike heard her sniffles, making him angry. Ilana never cried, no matter how upset she was _. "Maldito sea (That jerk), estate segura que no le diré a nadie (rest assured I won't tell anyone). Quieres que le llame a los chicos e iremos hablar seriamente con el (Do you want me to call the guys and we'll go have a serious conversation with him)?"_ JuanCarlos and he never did get along when it came to Ilana.

 _\- "No Kike, no quiero mas tener que ver con el (I don't want anything more to do with him). No pierdas tu tiempo (Don't waste your time)."_

He rarely kept in touch with his old band mates, but for her, he'd call up an army and punch the guy who hurt her. He could hear a slight smile in her voice. It would never be a true smile, but he'll take anything he could get and that filled his heart with joy. She never recovered from the death of her parents, but the second blow came the year of her sixteenth birthday. He was in the band her foster parent's managed and they were on tour when they got the call from Nana. Ilana had disappeared. A private investigator had been hired; six months later, she was found just outside a hospital drugged and abused. Ever since, she never laughed and rarely smiled. " _Manita, cuando regreses vente a estar conmigo un tiempo, si (when you get back, come stay a while with me, yes)? Ya después, te ayudare decidir como seguir tu vida nueva (Later, I will help you decide what to do with your new life). Pero, segura que estas bien (But, are you sure you're fine)?"_

 _\- "No empieces tu también (Don't you start too). Estoy bien (I'm fine). Pero, creo que si, si me gustaría estarme un tiempo contigo (but yes, yes I think I would like to spend some time with you). Regreso a Ft. Lauderdale el 28 de Abril (I return to Ft. Lauderdale on April 28). Estará bien (Will that be ok)? No tienes gira o presentaciones (You don't have any tours or appearances)?_

 _\- "Ninguna (None). Estaré trabajando en mi nuevo álbum ( I will be working on my new album). Me puedes ayudar (You can help me). Ilana?"_

 _\- "Hmm?"_

 _\- "Feliz año nuevo (Happy New Year."_

\- _"What?! O my gosh! Kike! I didn't even think about it. I missed spending Christmas with you...and your birthday...! I'm so sorry!"_ Ilana felt terrible. _"Why are you not with your family in Puerto Rico? Is it because of me?" She knew it was all her fault and she was kicking herself mentally. It was good that she disappeared; this way she couldn't hurt anyone with her selfishness._

 _\- "No te preocupes (Don't worry about it), chica!"_ He knew she was beating herself up, mentally. _"Disfruta de tu vacación y nos verémos en Abril (enjoy your vacation and we will see each other in April). Quien es tu hermano favorito (Who's your favorite Brother)?"_

\- "Kike...," she rolled her eyes.

 _\- "No se te olvide (Don't you forget it), ahora corre antes de que te deje el barco (now run along before the ship leaves you). Cuídate (Take care of yourself)."_ Kike ended the call and they both sighed. _"Como me preocupas (How she worried him)."_

 _\- "I'm so lucky to have you."_


	6. Burning the Bridge to the Past

**This is more of a filler chapter, sorry. I needed to get Ilana through this so she could move on. I'm having trouble conveying her emotions, I apologize for that. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 ** _January 4, 2013_**

It was now late afternoon, but Ilana wasn't ready to return to the ship. Her conversation with her Brother had lasted over an hour; he was the only one in whom she could confide. He was the only one that never told her what to do and just stood by her side resolutely. Since the first day she met her Foster Parents and the band they managed, of which he was the youngest member, they bonded. He was homesick and she was just sick with grief. She reminisced about their early teen years together. Often inseparable, they were dubbed 'the twins'.

Ilana had stayed in her spot and watched the sunset; It was getting late. The beautiful hues of orange, red, and golden yellow, made the sun look like a butterscotch candy in its wrapper. If only time would just stay still and let her be at peace like this beautiful sunset. Figuring she should get back to the ship, Ilana decided to walk. It was early enough and she was too restless to try and find a cab. It was only about two miles away and the exercise would take her mind off her lonely thoughts.

Having had so little activity in the last three weeks, it had taken its toll. It took her longer than she expected to return to the ship, having to walk much slower than she was used to and stop many times to catch her breath. By the time she made it back to the ship, she was a little shaky from the exertion.

Young-Saeng was waiting for her; he liked to greet the passengers on his deck when they returned from their outings. Everyone had checked in already, except Ilana. Where was this girl? He was starting to worry since it was almost curfew. He didn't want to leave the priority boarding counter until he saw her safely boarded. For some reason, he felt slightly responsible for her. On every cruise KyuJon, HyungJun, and he picked one passenger that really stood out to them. Ilana was that passenger; they really wanted to get to know her. There were so many intriguing factors: she traveled alone, scarcely spoke, usually never looked directly at anyone, she hadn't come out of her room at all, and mostly, because of the sad look in her eyes. That is, when she let them see her eyes.

He sighed in relief when he finally saw the solitary figure pass by _._ _ **"Ilana-ssi! Cinderella made it back just in time. Was Cinderella enjoying yourself at the ball?"**_ Young-Saeng joked with her. He was so relieved she was back safe and sound. He had started imagining every horrible scenario. **"** ** _Aish,_** **"** he thought, **"when did I become a mother hen?"** He grinned to himself.

 ** _\- "I…Yes,"_** Ilana responded with her usual short speech while looking past him. She would only be on the ship for 4 months and most of the time she planned to spend in her room. She did not feel the need to make conversation or get to know anyone.

Young Saeng took in her shopping bag. **_"Ah...Cinderella went shopping and lost track of time. I thought you had met your Prince,"_** he tried teasing her into confidence.

That last phrase seemed to stop Ilana. She swallowed. **_"I wish,"_** she thought to herself. **_"I-I had an errand to run."_** She mumbled to Young Saeng. **_"It's been a long day, if you'll excuse me;"_** she began to walk away.

Young Saeng could see she was tired. She was also slightly breathless, what did she do? Run all the way to the ship? Little did he know she had just walked two miles. **"** ** _The last of my guests are back. I can go relax with the guys."_** Young Saeng, Kyu Jun, and Hyung-Jun had a late shift the next day and they decided on video games, ramen and beer in Young-Saeng's room since it was the biggest. In fact, they were already there waiting for him. He'd better get going before they wrecked the place.

Ilana got back to her room and put her things away. She had completely forgotten to cancel her old phone service. Utilizing the internet connection on her new phone to cancel the service, she didn't have to talk to anyone. Her hands were trembling as she held a phone in each one. Her walk made her very tired and achy; she had really just recovered from the virus. She also hadn't eaten all day; she just didn't have an appetite. And though she was extremely tired, her body was used to being awake at this time. Grabbing a bottle of water, her leftover sandwich, and her NOOK, she headed out to the verandah. The air was pleasant and she loved the salty seaweedy smell of the ocean. She soon became so engrossed in her reading and the hours slipped away; her sandwich lay half-forgotten.

Past 1 AM, her eyes were getting heavy, but she couldn't sleep. Every time she dozed off, it was only for a matter of minutes. It was nice and quiet outside; perhaps she could go for a stroll on the promenade deck. Her legs still ached from earlier in the day¸ but she was just too restless to sleep. She didn't think she would run into too many people at this time. Her conversation with her brother had also left her a little lonely and homesick; the walk would do well to clear her head.

The three crew members had been playing video games and eating ramen for hours. None of them had to work early the next day, so they took full advantage to enjoy some down time together. They loved to partake of the different foods prepared on the ship, but every now and then they wanted a taste of home _._ _ **"Are there more noodles"**_ Kyu Jong asked?

 ** _\- "Knock yourself out, there's plenty. You know Umma always sends tons,"_** **t** hey usually received regular care packages from home. ** _"Maknae, komapta for stopping at the store on the way back to the ship. Na would've settled for plain noodles, but ramen with all the fixings is daeback!"_** YoungSaeng thanked his youngest friend.

 ** _\- "Ara, ara, I'm a hero!"_**

 ** _\- "Tch! Whatever!"_** Kyu and Young Saeng yelled at once, as they threw pillows across the room at the offender.

 ** _\- - "Yah! Mariyah (just saying)!"_**

Soon after, all three were beating each other with pillows in a hilarious display of male adolescence; considering they were all in their upper twenties.

* * *

 ** _January 4, 2013_**

After the hilarity died down, it was near 2 AM and KyuJong was the first to call it a night. Deciding to take the long way back to his room, he took a stroll to the Promenade Deck. He was not prepared to meet anyone else along there.

Ilana had been on the Promenade Deck for a little while when she stopped at the rail and looked out at the ocean. It was immense, never-ending and beautiful. There was only a half moon out, but it shone lovely on the water, almost making it look like glass. As if in a trance, she stared out onto the water and was getting very tired. Taking her phone from her pocket to check the time, she realized it was her old uncharged phone. She had grabbed the wrong one _._ _ **"Damn!"**_ She was tired enough to utter a swear word, which normally was not a part of her vocabulary. Suddenly, her emotions went haywire as she looked at the phone and realized it was no longer a part of her. She had a new life as well as a new phone. A surge of homesickness, sadness, hopelessness, and anger came over her and tears began to fall once again. She stepped up on the small lift between the deck and the safety rail; one hand held onto the rail while the other held the phone. She threw the phone, as far away from her as possible, into the black water. ** _"I hate you Juan Carlos! You took what life I had from me! I'll never forgive you! Mama, Papa, why didn't you take me with you?_** ** _Porque no me llevaron?"_** She shouted her anger and loneliness into the sea and for a brief moment hoped the sea would just come and swallow her up like the phone. Hating when she felt like this, but not knowing how to stop, made her sob all the harder. Unfeeling, she slammed her fist repeatedly and with all her strength on the rail. **_"I hate you! I hate you!"_** Not sure whom she was yelling at; her cousin or herself. She didn't stop until her hand was battered and bleeding. If she felt pain, then perhaps she was still alive. She never understood why movies show people thrashing a room or punching a wall when they were upset, until now. The temporary outlet for her rage now over, she slid down to the deck floor, battered and just as empty as before. Huddling with her head down and knees drawn up; she didn't care about her wounded hand.

Kyu could see a shape up ahead, as he was walking. It was highly unusual for anyone but crew to be out at this time. Hurrying his pace, he heard the sobs before he was close enough to see that Ilana was their owner. **_"What could've happened to her?"_** He wondered to himself. Quickly closing the gap between them he crouched down beside her. **_"Ilana-ssi, gwenchanayo? Are you ok?_** **"** Remembering how she flinched when he took her hand that first day, he approached her cautiously and spoke gently. She gave no response or acknowledgment to his presence. He thought she might be trying to still her crying and he tried again: **_"Ilana-ssi...it's Doc Kyu. What happened? Please..., talk to me, deh? What can na do for Ilana-ssi? Let me help you, please?"_**

 ** _\- "P-please?"_** Ilana spoke, not having moved from her original position.

 ** _\- "Anything, just tell me what's wrong and what can na do to help?"_** He asked gently, the concern evident in his voice.

Ilana took a deep breath and tried again, shaking her head _._ _ **"Please? Can you just leave me for a little? Just...just pretend you didn't see me. I-I'll get up soon, just...just...please let...let me be...for a little longer. I-I just need a little more time...to myself. Can...can you do that, please?"**_

That was the most she had spoken since she came on board, surprised KyuJong. It was also breaking his heart to hear the grief in the younger woman's voice. Her speech was punctuated by stuttering and staggering breaths. _**"Ah, Ilana-ssi,**_ _"_ he drew an inward hiss, **_"Na can't do that. Na have a feeling you've had too much time to yourself. Why don't we go down to my office and we can talk, hmm? I'm a great listener, ask Young Saeng & HyunJun"_** **.** Ilana just shook her head. He was doing his best to coax her out of her current position. The fact that she had spoken to him must mean she really did not want to be alone. He was going to have to be more direct. **_"Ilana-ssi, look at me, I want to help you,"_** he said in a firmer voice. She just shook her head 'no', hoping he would give up and go away, but at the same time hoping he didn't. She didn't understand herself _._ _ **"Ilana. Come. Eeliwah."**_ With one hand, he gently reached for hers (not knowing it was injured) and with the other, he lifted her face to his. She gasped, withdrew her hand and cradled it against her body; but not before he felt something wrong. **_"What happened to your hand?"_** He spoke calmly and soothingly to her as if she was a wounded animal; not knowing if she would bite at any moment. He took her hand again and saw it was swollen and bleeding from a cut. She was looking up now but still hadn't said another word. Making a decision he stood up and said more brusquely. **_"Aish! Ilana-ssi, come with me to the infirmary now, or I'll pick you up and carry you"_** **.** That seemed to have done the trick, now wide-eyed she was fully facing him

 **-** ** _"I-I'll be alright, it's nothing. I hit it against the rail by accident."_** She bit her lip. The lights on deck made it bright enough for her to see his face. She could tell he was trying to figure her out, she was sure he could tell it wasn't really an accident. This is why it was easier for her to stay away from people. She didn't have to wonder what they thought of her, what they were thinking. What if they found out about what happened in the past? No. She couldn't bear it and yet he was being kind to her. **_"Ugh!"_** Silently, she groaned in frustration; the tears were starting again. She wished they would go away. Without thought, almost as if her body was acting on its own accord, she took the hand and the help that was being offered.

 **-** ** _"We just need to go down to the dolphin deck. You're going to be alright?"_** He gave her his sweetest smile. She nodded yes, he hooked his arm around hers as a way of reassuring her and also to make sure she didn't bolt. He wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery girl, even if it took the rest of the night.


	7. Making New Friends

**_January 5, 2013_**

KyuJong unlocked his office door and led Ilana to the examining table, taking out supplies from a nearby drawer.

 _\- "Why doesn't Ilana-ssi hop on to the table; then you can show me your hand?"_ When she stretched her hand out, he realized it was shaking. _"Are you cold?"_ Before she could protest that she wasn't, he ran off. Meanwhile, she took a steadying breath. Her hand did hurt, but she could bear it. He returned with a sweater and draped it over her shoulders, which surprised her greatly.

 _\- "Thank You, you didn't have to do that."_ She thought the shaking was from fatigue more than from being cold, but it was very kind of him to get her a sweater. Looking down, in case he could read how embarrassed and uncomfortable she was, she schooled her expression once more.

 _\- "Na couldn't let Ilana-ssi be cold."_ He smiled kindly at her. _"Ok, let's try this again._ " He gently took her injured hand; he quickly disinfected and bandaged her cut, which was not deep. _"Can Ilana-ssi move her fingers?"_ It hurt and she was only able to move them a little due to the swelling. _"Good. I'm going to feel around to make sure nothing's broken, arraso?"_

 _\- "Ah!"_ Despite her resolve to not to flinch, he applied pressure to a particularly tender spot and couldn't help by cry out.

 _\- "Young lady, the hand is very delicate and sensitive, you sprained it. Let me get you some ice to reduce the swelling before I wrap it. By the way, when was the last time Ilana-ssi ate?"_ He stuck that phrase in very subtly, almost like asking for the salt and pepper. Dressed in pants and long sleeves, he didn't think she was shaking from cold and the air conditioning wasn't even high. Her pallor and dark circles and swelling under her eyes betrayed that the cause was something other than crying. She was very tired and must have been lacking in proper rest.

 _\- "I – I had a bit of sandwich when I got back to the ship._ " She was so surprised by the question, she didn't have time to think whether she would answer him or not.

 _\- "I'm guessing before that you hadn't eaten anything?"_ He said as he bent to a small door in the next room. It must've been a type of refrigeration unit because he came back with a cool-pack and placed it on her hand.

 _\- "I-I forgot"_.

 _\- "If I know my chingu…friends, HyungJun and YoungSaeng, they are still gaming. I'll get YoungSaeng to bring you down some ramen. It will fill you up and keep you warm at the same time."_ He was giving her his sweet smile again.

 _\- "That's quite alright, he doesn't have too."_ He was being very nice to her, but it was also disconcerting for someone who didn't like being fussed over.

 _\- "He'll love too, trust me. There's a little table in the next room. Let's go sit in there."_ He helped her off the table and pulled his cell phone out his pocket to call Young-Saeng."

 _\- "Yeboseyo?"_ Young-Saeng answered.

 _\- "I knew you guys would still be at it?"_

 _\- "Ha ha! What's up? Bogoshipo?_ _Already?"_

 _\- "Ani, did you guys eat all the ramen or is there some left?"_

 _\- "Begopah (hungry), still?"_

 _\- "Ani, Na have a patient that hasn't eaten anything most of the day. I wanted to make sure she ate before sending her off."_

 _\- "Yeoja?"_

 _\- "Deh…! Yah! Is there food left or not?"_

 _\- "Deh...I'll be right down,"_ YoungSaeng grumbled. All the restaurants on the ship were included in the cruise price, he didn't understand why KyuJong was making him take some of their food. _"This yeoja better be special,"_ he said, packing a container full.

KyuJong terminated the call and turned to Ilana. _"He'll be down in a little while._ _Why don't we talk a little before he gets here?"_

 _\- "It's ok, my hand feels much better, you can wrap it tomorrow."_ The Doctor was very kind, but Ilana was not comfortable at being alone with him and much less, once his friend arrived. She was trying not to panic.

 _\- "Ilana-ssi, Na can't force you to stay but I would feel much better about letting you go with food in your stomach. You're so pale and I can see how exhausted you are but a little food will help, arraso?"_ KyuJong could see that the girl was a little shy or nervous, he did everything he could to make her feel comfortable in hopes that she would confide in him.

Ilana was too tired to protest; oddly the panicky feeling began to subside a bit. He wasn't threatening or arrogant, but calm and gentle. Not pressuring her in any way, his genuine kindness made it known that he wanted to help. " _What does arraso mean?"_ She was too tired to think straight, but she was positive he'd said a few words in a language she didn't recognize.

 _\- "It means okay or understood,"_ KyuJong laughed. _"Na think we're supposed to be talking about you, not a crash course in Korean. Does Ilana-ssi want to tell me what all that was about?"_ He pointed to her hand.

She shook her head 'no.'

\- _"Ok, fine. Tell me about yourself, you're from Los Angeles, right? So are you some runaway Hollywood princess, tired of all the lights and glamor, yearning for the simple life?_ " He must've come close to the truth because her already pale face lost what little color it had left. _"Why don't you tell me, or I'll just come up with a thousand different theories until you pick one. I'm very patient; we can sit here until tomorrow if you want?"_

 _\- "I just got a little homesick",_ it wasn't far from the truth.

 _\- "Ilana-ssi looks really young, too young to be on a cruise like this. Did you really run away from home?"_ Ilana couldn't help it, her eyes were getting teary. _"Is that a yes?"_ KyuJong just smiled at her, trying to encourage her to talk. She nodded her head yes.

 _\- "I just needed to get away for a while."_ KyuJong stayed quiet to see if she would continue. _"I found out my family was lying to me about something and it just hurt too much. I couldn't bear it,"_ the words came out of their own volition. KyuJong had one of those faces that drew a person into his confidence.

 _\- "Your parents or your siblings?"_

 _\- "My cousin, I'm sure my Foster Parent's knew. I haven't spoken to either; I just left._ " Now she was starting to get angry and that's what KyuJong wanted. He wanted to her to put a voice to her feelings.

 _\- "You're adopted? Do you know your birth parents?"_ Ilana looked down trying to hold back tears.

 _\- "They were…in an accident when…I-was-ten."_ She couldn't bring herself to say the word 'died'.

 _\- "Aww, I'm sorry to hear about Ilana-ssi's loss. That must have been so hard on you."_ With that, the spell was broken Ilana's walls came back up.

 _\- "Dr. KyuJong, I'm very tired; I'll just go back to my room now. Thank you for everything."_

 _\- "Shoot, I lost her,"_ KyuJong thought.

 _\- "Cinderella! What happened?"_ Just as Ilana was about to stand up, Young Saeng came walking through the door with a small ramen pot. He looked to KyuJong for answers.

\- " _YoungSaeng Hyeong! Perfect timing! Keep Ilana company while I get a bandage for her hand."_ KyuJong gave him a look that said: _"Don't let her leave!"_

 _\- "Ilana-ssi, what happened to your hand?"_ His brows creased with concern.

 _\- "I just banged it on accident;"_ she spoke very quietly.

KyuJong returned to her side with a bandage, tape, gauze and scissors. _"Arraso, let's get that hand wrapped up so Ilana-ssi can eat."_ He only took a minute to wrap her hand, knowing she was in pain. Not knowing she had a high threshold for pain, he smiled at her bravery. _"There, na was as gentle as I could. I know it hurts; Ilana-ssi doesn't have to be brave with me. I brought you something for the pain and to reduce the swelling."_

 _\- "I can manage, thank you. I'd rather not take anything."_ She was always wary about taking any type of drug since her incident in the past.

 _\- "It's only Motrin, it'll help you rest, and you need it."_ His tender smile was disarming and she found that she didn't have the strength or the will to fight it. YoungSaeng was also looking at her like an eager puppy and she reluctantly gave in.

 _\- "Good, now eat."_ Young Saeng eagerly commanded her. The ramen was, in fact, delicious and she ate every last bit to her amazement. The pot had been almost full with noodles, broth, a boiled egg, spinach, chicken, onions and even tofu. YoungSaeng had thrown in a little bit of everything.

A full stomach and the Motrin began doing their job in relaxing her. Ilana's eyes were closing without her permission. YoungSaeng chuckled, _"Ilana-ssi, should I escort you to your room?"_

 _\- "Anieyo,"_ KyuJong interjected in a low voice. _"Let her stay in the infirmary; she's too exhausted to walk anywhere. The yeoja will end up falling down the stairs and taking Hyeong with her."_ KyuJong was teasing her and both men were laughing. Ilana realized she didn't really mind. KyuJong escorted her to the infirmary next door. He and a nurse eased her into one of the beds and that was the last she remembered.

A sharp pain startled Ilana from her sleep and reminded her of her sprained hand. She must have cried out, not realizing it, because a nurse knocked on the door and poked her head in.

 _\- "Hi! I'm Suzy, Doc KyuJong's assistant? Are you ok? The Motrin must've worn off, I'll get you another."_

 _\- "I'm ok; I must've rolled on to it."_

 _\- "Well, you should take another dose anyway. I was just going to wake you up to eat lunch. Doc KyuJong left strict instructions not to let you leave until you eat. After that, you are free to go. You can take the bandage off as long as you don't overuse your hand. You'll want to alternate heat and ice and I have a list of physical therapy exercises for you to do as well. The Motrin will help keep the swelling down; you'll want to take one before trying the exercises."_

Ilana returned to her room later that afternoon. After having freshened up, she went out to the verandah to enjoy the warm air. According to the itinerary, she brought out with her, they would be at sea for another three days before arriving in Costa Rica. She'd heard it was beautiful, though she'd never been there herself. A knock interrupted her musing. Surprised and a little nervous, she went to open the door.

 _\- "One tea service for our lovely Cinderella_." YoungSaeng immediately pushed forward, not giving her a chance to react.

 _\- "But I didn't order anything?_ " She protested.

 _\- "It's part of the ship service to anticipate the needs of our guests. I'll stay until Ilana-ssi is done in case you can't use your hand, arraso?"_ He had that eager puppy look in his eyes again. Half smiling, she moved out of his way.

YoungSaeng was on his break and sat to keep Ilana company. _"So what does Ilana-ssi do back home?"_ he asked while they were eating. She didn't really want to think about home, because then she got sad, and then she wanted to cry and then she'd get angry and make her cry even more. He noticed she looked down at her teacup and deliberately not at him. " _Did Na say something wrong? Mianhaeyo."_ Ilana shook her head while blinking back her tears.

 _\- "It's ok, I-I worked for my Father's company."_

 _\- "Why do you say 'worked'?"_ She shrugged her shoulders.

 _\- "I need to do something else now. Stand on my own."_

 _\- "Cinderella doesn't want to marry the prince_?" Considering the expense of this cabin, she must come from an influential family. And with that, he thought perhaps an arranged marriage was involved. Not uncommon in his own country.

 _\- "I-I don't know what I want."_ She began to get annoyed at herself, feeling the prickling of tears, yet again. An argument began in her mind. Why was she telling him all this? _"I guess 'cause I'll never see him after the cruise is over,"_ was her conclusion and never admitting to herself that she actually _needed_ someone.

\- " _You can work for the cruise line and go on adventures with us?"_ He offered helpfully _._

The thought of dealing with that many people every day made her cringe. She shook her head no. " _I don't think that's for me. I'm not a people person."_

 _\- "You're people person enough for me,"_ he took this job, wanting something other than being stuck in an office and also the promise of being able to perform in the lounge. If not, he was as introverted as anyone could get. This job took him out of his comfort zone. _"I'll be leaving now. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."_ He ruffled her hair, bowed to her, and left.

* * *

 ** _January 6, 2013_**

Sometime the next morning, Ilana woke to knocking on her door. She tried to ignore it, but it didn't stop. She wondered if she hadn't put the 'Do not Disturb' sign out. After unsuccessfully trying to tune it out and go back to sleep, she got up to see who was at her door.

 _\- "Good morning Princess!"_ Hyung-Jun cheerfully greeted her.

 _\- "HyungJun, what are you doing here? What time is it?"_ Ilana asked trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

 _\- "Pali Pali! Hurry up and get dressed, you're going to be my apprentice today."_ He was practically jumping from excitement.

 _\- "What do you mean?"_ Ilana asked still trying to wake up and deal with this confusion.

 _\- "I won't take no for an answer, eeliwah, come on."_

He gave her no room for protests and dragged her all through the ship, teaching her the workings of the camera and how to take a great picture. They took all sorts of pictures all day long, candid and posed. Ilana was exhausted.

 _\- "I'm tired! Why so many pictures? Everyone has a camera, or their cell phone or tablet have cameras. Don't they take their own?_ " Ilana plopped herself down on a nearby chair. Hyun Jun pulled up a chair also and sat facing her.

 _\- "I want to stop the world from spinning; life and vacations from passing us by. I want to capture every moment: weddings, births, birthdays, and just ordinary days. Don't you look back at your old pictures and time just stops still? A face tells a thousand stories."_ 'Click', went the camera as HyunJun snapped her picture while she was staring past him and not paying attention.

What stories did her face tell that she didn't want told? She didn't want to stop time; she didn't want to relive the past; she just wanted to fast forward. Blinking back tears and not meeting his gaze, she said: _"HyunJun, I'm a bit tired. I think I'll go back to my room, ok?"_

 _\- "Aww, you sure?"_ She nodded her head and turned to go when he took her hand. _"Ilana-ssi, you could've missed the pain, but you would've had to miss the dance?"_

Ilana knew the quote; classical music was more her Mother's love, while her Father also enjoyed Country Western music _. "I didn't know you guys had Garth Brooks' songs in Korea?"_ Ilana gave a reluctant smile. _"HyunJun? I think that's a chance I'd be willing to take._ " She walked away quickly before he could see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

 ** _January 7, 2013_**

Kyu-Jong called Ilana's room the next day. " _Ilana-ssi, why don't you come by my office and let me see how your hand is doing?"_ KyuJong had a strong suspicion that Ilana was suffering from depression; though, it didn't look like she realized it. He spoke with the other two guys and came up with a plan. They would keep Ilana busy so she didn't have time to think negative thoughts and 'accidentally' hurt herself again.

 _\- "Oh, it's ok. It feels much better, you don't need to trouble yourself over me."_

 _\- "It's no problem, it's my job, remember? You don't want to get me in trouble do you?"_ He pouted cutely.

 _\- "N-No…, but…"_ Ilana was tired. Yesterday had been not only physically, but also emotionally tiring. On her return, she threw herself on the bed, sobbing and hugging her parent's picture. YoungSaeng had come by and she ignored the door as well as any phone calls. Staring at her puffy eyes, she knew KyuJong would be worried if he saw them. But for some reason, she didn't want to be alone with her memories. KyuJong could hear her indecision and responded quickly.

 _\- "Great! See you in a few minutes."_ He ended the call.

\- " _Ohhh! Did I say I'd go?"_ She whined to herself. After pacing in her room, trying to think of a valid excuse not to go, and not coming up with one, Ilana left her room toward Doc's office.

Kyu examined Ilana's hand and was pleased with the progress. Most of the swelling had gone down and almost had full movement of her fingers, without too much pain.

 _\- "You're hand is healing nicely. It's about lunchtime, why don't you join me?"_ Ilana opened her mouth to say she wasn't hungry, but KyuJong cut her off once again. _"Let's go to the Terrace Grill, it's really good. I won't take no for an answer,"_ he smiled at her knowing she was trying to reject his offer.

 _\- "But, I'm really not that hungry, just enjoy your lunch, I'll eat later."_

 _\- "Then keep me company. We can walk around the ship later. If I'm needed Suzy will call me;"_ he hooked his arm around hers and started walking to the restaurant.

KyuJong ordered a hamburger and Ilana just had a salad. Still, without much of an appetite, she tried to eat a little for KyuJong's sake or else he'd pout and start scolding her in Korean. She had to admit, he was kind of funny. Actually, the three of them were very silly, but sweet and she actually felt comfortable with them. They kept her mind from wandering where it shouldn't and made her so tired, she slept solidly without nightmares.

After lunch, they lazily walked around the ship, while Kyu tried to coax more information from her. They were relaxing in a secluded spot in the Atrium when KyuJong received a call from Suzy. _"I have to leave you, thank you for keeping me company today. Tomorrow we will be in Costa Rica; do you plan on going ashore?_

 _\- "No… I'm just going to relax in my room. If I need to see land, I'll sit on the verandah."_

KyuJong knew that HyungJun would be taking her ashore with him tomorrow. _"Enjoy the rest of your day"_

Ilana was grateful to return to her room. Exhausted, she lay down on the bed for a nap. Her room phone rang, just as she was starting to drift off to sleep. _"Yes?"_ Ilana answered, a little annoyed.

\- _"Apprentice! Be ready at ten AM, you'll be helping me take pictures in Costa Rica tomorrow. We will be taking a small group with us."_ Hyung–Jun excitedly announced.

\- _"I'm ddoing what?!"_

* * *

 ** _So, what do you guys think? Will Hyun Jun convince her to go?_**


	8. Kidnapped (Somewhat)

**_January 8, 2013_**

As the train bounced along, Ilana stared out the window at the passing countryside wondering exactly how that guy had talked her into this. HyungJun was too excited to sit in his seat; bouncing up and down the aisles, taking pictures and talking to everyone. He was really good at his work; the guests loved him, doting on him like a beloved grandchild. She had to admit the scenery _was_ beautiful and she found herself getting lost in the rich colors of the countryside. There was green everywhere; deep and vibrant hues of emerald, hunter, harlequin and jade green. Occasionally dots of color like fuchsia, magenta, and crimson could be seen on the green carpet. It was too much to take it all in. Is this what HyunJun was talking about?

 ** _"_** ** _I want to stop the world from spinning…"_**

She had scoffed at him when he'd said that, but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe at times, it would be nice to make the world stop. But then, eventually, you'd have to keep going again. **"** _ **What's the point then?"**_ Ilana sighed and mumbled to herself.

 _-_ _ **"What did you say, Princess?**_ **"** HyungJun sat back down beside her, startling her in the process.

 ** _\- "Nothing."_** She narrowed her eyes at him; she wasn't about give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was actually starting to relax and just possibly (a minute bit) enjoy herself.

 ** _Hours earlier:_**

 _\- "Princess! Are you ready?"_ Hyun Jun knocked on Ilana's door. She didn't answer him. _"Ilana-ssi!"_ he continued to knock. _"Ilana-ssi, Princess! It'll be soooo much fun! Kaja! You know you want to be my assistant! I can get you get the first view of everything, not to mention the best seat."_ He was shouting outside her door, confident that she was listening, but undeterred that she wasn't answering. _"Yah! Ilana-ssi? We can go with the Tropical Train Ride group or the Canopy and Arial Tram group. What do you think?"_

 _\- "I'm not going on an Arial tram!"_ She yelled back at him before she realized she had answered him back. The idea of anything moving in the air, despite being on a cable, made her sick.

 _\- "Tropical Train ride it is. Good choice, Princess!"_

 _\- "Maknae, what are you doing? You're disturbing the other passengers."_ YoungSaeng, who was passing by, decided to intervene before his crazy friend made more of a scene.

 _\- "Ilana-ssi is going to be my apprentice today."_ HyungJun beamed happily at YoungSaeng.

 _\- "Did she say she'd go with you?"_

 _\- "No!"_ Ilana who was hearing everything behind the door yelled out _._

 _\- "_ _But Princess_ _!"_

 _\- "YoungSaeng? Saengie? Please make him stop. I don't want to go out today. I want peace and quiet, which all three of you are not letting me have."_ Panicking at the thought of going out with a group, in desperation she'd even blurted out the name Young-Saeng had told her to call him by. She had contemplated going out on her own, like she did in Fort Lauderdale, but never as part of a group.

 _\- "Ahh! She called me 'Saengie'. What do I do now?"_ Young Saeng thought. As much as he wanted to make a bet that Ilana would be the one to win this contest of wills, he knew if she didn't go into port today, it will be that much easier for her to shut herself in her room for days. He whispered a plan to HyungJun _. "Cinderella, don't worry, Saengie Oppa will take care of you; Cinderella doesn't have to go anywhere she doesn't want to. Maknae, leave her alone, gguh-jyuh go away."_

 _\- "Hyeong...Ilana-ssi, hajima-hajima…you guys are mean! Fine, be that way,"_ he pretended to stomp away, trying hard not to laugh.

 _\- "Cinderella is safe now; call the lounge and let me know if you need anything today, arraso?_ Ilana didn't respond, waiting for some time to pass before opening the door and checking if the coast was clear. Opening the door, she stuck her head out and then took a step away from the door to make sure the coast was truly clear.

The guys were hiding behind a catering cart. HyunJun, seeing she was out the door, jumped out from his hiding place. While she was still looking in the opposite direction he grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the safety of her room and started running without turning back. At least she was dressed and had shoes on. Young Saeng stared at the retreating figures and was laughing so hard, his stomach was hurting.

Ilana was still upset at having been tricked; his charming smile wasn't going to get him out of this.

 _\- "Ilana-ssi? Princess? You're not still mad at me are you?"_ He pouted cutely, but Ilana was not going to fall for it. She remained silent looking out the window. HyungJun sighed.

'Click, Click, Click' Ilana heard the camera go off in rapid succession. She turned around to see what had captured HyungJun's interest. " _HyungJun! Stop! I don't want my picture taken."_

 _\- "Made you look! Ha Ha! (_ Sticking his tongue out at her _) Arraso! I'll stop, but you have to forgive me, or I'll keep taking pictures of you. I just wanted you to have fun, besides, I like your grumpy face better than your sad face."_ Ilana sighed, what was she to do with this kid? Although not sure of his age, he acted more like a ten-year-old than a grown man. _"Princess? Have you seen anything this beautiful before?"_ It really was breathtaking. Her brother had taken her to El Yunque in Puerto Rico, but, you can't say you've seen one rainforest, you've seen them all. Each one is distinctly different, beautiful and majestic each in its own way.

 _\- "No," she_ finally decided to talk to him though she continued to stare out the window. _It's lovely, thanking you for making me come," reluctantly_ spitting out that last part.

 _\- "I-knew-you'd-love it-isn't-it-amazing?"_ He rattled off scarcely pausing in between words. _"Thank you for not being mad at me anymore, Princess."_ There was something in his voice that made her turn to look at him. He was getting teary eyed. Aww! How can she resist? She _did_ resist the urge to pinch his cheek and say: _"_ _Qué lindo nene_ _! (What a cute baby)!"_

 _\- "Alright now, stop bouncing around; you're giving me a headache."_ This was not an exaggeration; a headache did exist. Her demophobia (fear of crowds) wasn't very severe, but there was still way too many people surrounding her for her comfort.

 _\- "Deh, Princess, I'll sit and not bother you until the ride ends;" he gave her one of those charming smiles._

 _\- "These guys need to be actors or something,_ " she thought. _"They all think they can get their way just by flashing a winning smile."_

At the end of the day, Ilana was quite tired. Her day had been pleasant and she could honestly say she was glad that she went. Their group made it to the customs office by 2:30; they had an hour and a half to get through and get back on board. HyungJun had forgotten one slight detail in dragging Ilana along against her wishes, but Young-Saeng had saved him. She had to shake her head and smile while she displayed her Passport to the customs officer.

 _\- "Yeoboseyo?"_ Hyun-Jun answered, breathless from running.

 _\- "Pabo, did you forget something?"_

 _\- "Dude, why are you calling? Na can barely hold on to this yeoja and run at the same time and now Hyeong expects me to balance the phone too?"_

 _\- "Yah! Stop whining and listen. You're not going to get her off the ship at all unless she has her passport."_

 _\- "Oops!"_ Hyun Jun still had hold of Ilana's wrist when he stopped running and turned to her with a nervous smile. _"Ilana-ssi, has her passport, deh?"_

She managed to get out of his death grip and gave him the death glare she usually reserved for when her cousin was pestering her. If it weren't for his 'Oh-shoot-I'm-In-trouble-she's-going-to-start-yelling-what-should-I-do' face?' She really would jump down his throat. Instead, she took a deep breath and responded: _"How could I possibly have my passport when you, sir, so brusquely removed me from my room_?" Ilana clenched her teeth and fists as she spoke, or she would start yelling or perhaps even slap him.

 _\- "Ilana_ -ssi? _What does 'brusquely' mean?"_ Ilana stepped forward as if to punch him when she heard Young-Saeng yelling through the phone.

 _\- "Never mind that! If she's not planning on killing you…"_

Ilana envisioned her hands wrapped around Hyun Jun's neck; her potential victim took a few steps away from her as if he could hear her thoughts

\- "… _ask her where her passport is and I'll bring it down to you guys."_ That was it; she could run back to her room or go and see what Chile had to offer. She would deal with HyunJun later.

As much as she actually enjoyed her day, she couldn't wait to get back to the refuge of her room. A migraine still hummed just under the surface of her head. An entire day spent amongst so many people did that to her. Young-Saeng will most likely come by and bring her tea; if he didn't think she was mad at him. After, she looked forward to unwinding by herself, curling up on the chair in the verandah with her book. If she could forgive the brat, for lack of a better word, she supposed Young-Saeng could also be forgiven. Even though, he aided and abetted in her mock kidnapping.

* * *

 ** _Stay tuned for a special cameo coming up next chapter!_**


	9. Call Us 'Oppa'

**_January 9, 2013_**

Ilana had planned to enjoy some peace and quiet today. They were at sea, so she didn't have to worry about being dragged ashore. Unfortunately, her phone would not stop ringing. She decided to unplug it and go back to sleep. Then after what seemed only a few minutes, there was an incessant knocking at her door. Normally she was an early riser, but these last weeks have thrown her schedule completely off. She wondered who could be knocking, she was positive she had put out the 'Do not disturb' sign? Her attempt to ignore the knocking soon went by the wayside, to her dismay, the knocking continued. Again, she reluctantly got up, this time grabbing her robe and putting it on.

 ** _\- "Cinderella!"_** YoungSaeng greeted her when she opened the door.

 ** _\- "Young-Saeng, what_** **are _you doing here?"_** She was surprised and just a little irritated. She was looking forward to lounging in her room with her books today and not traipsing about the ship with anyone of these guys.

 ** _\- "Get dressed, lazy bones! HyunJun & KyuJong are waiting for us to have brunch. KyuJong was trying to call your room but you weren't answering." _**

**_\- "I wasn't planning on going out today, but thank you, enjoy your brunch."_** Ilana tried closing the door.

 _- **"Aniyo, you're not staying in, we're cruising the canal today. It's really a cool sight to see. The namja already have window seats reserved for us at the Lido Restaurant."** _Anticipated her move, he deftly stepped in so his body blocked the doorway.

 _- **"And you guys need me for this, why?"**_

 ** _\- "Yah! Don't talk back to your Oppa! Pali! Get dressed, I'm not moving from this spot until you come out."_**

 _ **\- "I don't understand your Korean! I speak Spanish, English, French, Portuguese and Italian. Did you notice Korean wasn't on the list?"** Y_oung-Saeng was grinning from ear to ear, very much enjoying seeing her getting so irritated. It had been some time since they had a yeodongsaeng to boss around _._

 ** _\- "Gwiyowiyo. Now, stop wasting time and get dressed."_**

Ilana groaned _. **"Are you guys always this intrusive in your passengers' personal space?"** _She glared at him.

 ** _\- "Ani, it's just Ilana-ssi. We like you. Now, go get dressed."_** Young-Saeng's laughing filled her room, as he shushed her back in _._

 _-_ ** _"At least I showered last night,"_** Ilana thought, as she was stomping to the closet to pick out some clothes. Kyu-Jong, Young-Saeng and Hyun Jun reminded her of living with the band members that her Foster Parents used to manage. Those boys, for the most part, ignored her, except for Kike, but when they were in their playful moods they usually ended up playing tricks or teasing her. **_"The difference being they were teenagers not full grown men!"_**

About forty minutes later YoungSaeng and Ilana finally arrived at the restaurant. Young-Saeng had been right, the view was amazing. The other guys had picked a great seat. She couldn't believe that the ship was sailing through what once was land. The guys were scolding her for having missed it when they passed through a week earlier.

 _- **"I can't believe Princess missed it, what were you doing?"**_ HyungJun scolded. Ilana just shrugged her shoulders; she was most likely sleeping, or sitting on the verandah not really paying attention to her surroundings.

 _- **"I'm sure you're glad you came out this time?** " _Kyu Jong smiled encouragingly at her.

 ** _\- "It is fascinating to know this wasn't here 100 years ago."_**

 _ **\- "Princess, you know your history?"** _HyungJun asked her. Ilana shook her head no.

 ** _\- "I remember reading it in the brochure."_** The guys began to laugh and Young-Saeng reached over to ruffle her hair. _ **"Hey! That's not nice!"** _Ilana began finger combing her hair back into place.

 ** _\- "Agassi, I keep telling you that's Saengi-Oppa."_**

 ** _\- "And Kyu Jong Oppa"_**

 _ **\- "Nado, Oppa!"** _HyungJun eagerly jumped in.

 ** _\- "I'm not calling you by anything other than your names if you don't tell me what it means?"_**

 ** _\- "It means a girl's older brother and Cinderella is our yeodongsaeng: little sister."_**

Ilana blushed and blinked back a few tears, these guys were really sweet. They'd only really known her a handful of days and they treated her like they were lifelong friends. Continuing to sit and watch the scenery go by; Ilana wondered when these guys had to go back to work. **" _Don't you guys have to work today?"_**

 _ **\- "Na have the closing shift,"** _YoungSaeng replied.

 _ **\- "I'm always on call,"** _KyuJong lifted his cell phone for Ilana to see.

 **- _"I am working,"_** HyungJun snapped a picture of the group at the next t _able over._ Ilana just shook her head at them _._

 _ **\- "I almost forgot!"** _ YoungSaeng stood up from his seat and everyone just stared at him _. **"Did you guys read your emails? We're picking someone up in Peru"**_

 ** _\- "Yubin!"_** Shouted KyuJong

 ** _\- "BoA!"_** Shouted HyungJun.

 _- **"Anieyo, mianhae, not a yeoja. Kim HyunJoong Sunbae will be joining us for a few days."**_

 _ **\- "Maybe we better hide Ilana-ssi from him; he might steal her from us."** _HyungJun looked worried.

 ** _\- "Don't worry Cinderella; he's not the Prince Charming type. He doesn't have a romantic bone in his body."_** They continued to throw out suggestions as to why she would not find him desirable, but they weren't telling her who Kim HyunJoong is.

 ** _\- "I'm not looking for my 'Prince Charming', Saengie-Oppa…, that just sounds weird."_** Ilana made a face as if she'd eaten something not quite to her liking, which made them all laugh again. She was glad they could laugh so easily, it made up for the fact that she couldn't. At times she could smile, but even if she tried, all laughter was gone from her; it died in the plane crash with her Parents. **_"Anyways who_ is _Kim HyunJoong?"_**

It was Kyu Jong who finally answered her: **" _He's quite famous in our country, and throughout Asia and even Latin America. He'll be in Brazil for 2K13 Feel Korea Festival and will be doing a fan meet in Peru the next day that's where we will pick him up. He's a recording artist/dancer and also an actor. He's been in several TV dramas."_** Ilana wondered if Kike would know him. She'd have to ask him when she saw him again.

 ** _\- "Here's a picture."_** YoungSaeng pulled up the Kim HyunJoong official website.

 ** _\- "Young-Saeng-ah, I didn't know you were a Henecia (Kim HyunJoong's fandom)!"_** HyungJun laughed _._

 ** _\- "Anieyo! She should know what the namja looks like."_**

 ** _\- "So, why is he coming on board?"_** Ilana couldn't help but be curious since the guys were making such a big deal over this singer.

 _ **\- "He'll be doing a performance and just a mini-vacation. He actually is friends with the Captain's Grandson, who is also in the entertainment business. He'll be leaving us at Easter Island"** _Kyu-Jong answered _._

 _ **\- "Performing? To this crowd?"** _Ilana made a hand motion encompassing the slightly more mature passengers.

 _- **"He does tone his show, down for the cruise; believe it or not the older ladies love him. That's why captain invites him every now and then."**_

 ** _\- "He's really cool and fun to hang out with! We usually do some gaming with him, when he's on board and he'll send us emails or texts every now and then."_** HyunJun started to get excited about doing some all-night gaming.

 ** _\- "Yah, just show up for work on time. You don't want Captain to get mad at you guys again like the last time Sunbae was here and you stayed up all night and couldn't work the next day. He took the blame, saying he wasn't being a good Hyeong to the two of you."_** KyuJong scolded _._

* * *

 ** _A week later:_**

The boys were busy preparing for the arrival of their friend, which allowed Ilana just to enjoy solitude in her room. With those three she didn't have time to feel sad or lonely, but they also exhausted her, challenging her to get out of her shell; a shell that didn't easily want to be gotten out from. Ilana's room faced the port. While she sat on the verandah reading, she heard much commotion, screaming and yelling to be precise. It was a little unnerving; she went back in the room and closed the sliding glass door.

The guys didn't bug her all day, which was also nerve wracking. She didn't want to admit she enjoyed their company. She didn't know what was worse, them calling or knocking on her door at all hours of the day or not hearing from them at all. " _Their friend is probably here and they're busy doing 'guy' things_." She thought to herself. " _You want to be alone, don't you?"_ The nagging voice in her head told her. _"Yes I do!_ " she answered out loud to no one in particular. She settled for reading her book and the hours flew by without her noticing until she heard a knock on the door.

 ** _\- "Oppa!"_** It was YoungSaeng with her tea. Unknowingly, she answered the door with a smile when she had seen who it was.

 _ **\- "Aww, did Cinderella miss her Prince?"**_

 _ **\- "Whatever!"**_ She rolled her eyes at him.

He loved that she was losing that careful formal speech with them and was acting more like an Agassi instead of an Ajumma. **" _Mianhae, that we abandoned you today; it took some maneuvering to get our friend on board and away from the fan girls. Did you eat anything today, Cinderella?"_ **It was getting to be a routine for him to join her for tea each afternoon. It was also a way to make sure she was eating.

 ** _\- "I Forgot?"_** Ilana shrugged her shoulders and smiled guiltily at him. " _Is that what all the commotion was about?"_

 ** _\- "You heard that? It was intense; I thought they would never let him on. And don't try and change the subject it. Jeongmal! How can you forget to eat?"_**

 ** _\- "I don't know? I just do!"_** She began to get a little defensive. If it weren't for Nana, back home, constantly begging her to eat she would go hours if not days without eating.

 ** _\- "Aish! Stubborn Agassi!_** _**We'll have to fix that bad habit of yours."** _Ilana just shrugged her shoulders and glared at him. _**"Yah! Don't look at Oppa like that."** _He was awarded with her shy smile _. **"That's better. Tomorrow our friend is performing in the Queen's Lounge. You**_ **will _be going with us."_**

 ** _\- "Na ah! (shaking her head) I don't do concerts and there's the minor language thing, remember?"_**

 ** _\- "There will be others who don't speak Korean as well, but don't worry; the performance is bilingual, you'll be able to understand some of it. We've reserved a great spot for you. We can't sit with you, but you'll love it."_**

 ** _\- "No! You can't make me. How do you say 'no' in Korean?"_**

 **\- " _It's 'anieyo', but Cinderella should be saying 'Deh – Yes, Oppa' and na didn't ask if you wanted to go, na said you are going."_**

Later that night Ilana received a call from Kyu Jong. **" _Ilana-ssi! I feel like going for a walk, come with me. I'm still full from dinner, but I'll treat you to ice cream?"_**

 ** _\- "Trying to bribe me with ice cream huh?"_**

 _ **\- "Is it working?"** Kyu Jong laughed._

 ** _\- "Maybe."_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-ssi knows she want to walk with Oppa, meet you at the Atrium."_**

Ilana was sitting in the Atrium when she saw Kyu-jong walking towards her with two large ice-creams.

 ** _\- "Are Saengie and Hyung-Jun Oppa sharing all this ice cream with us? It's a little much for just the two of us don't you think?"_** Ilana greeted him with a smile.

 ** _\- "I bought one for you, but it looked so good I got hungry again and bought one for myself."_**

 ** _\- "This tastes really yummy¸ thank you Oppa_** **."** Ilana began to dig into her ice cream _. **"Why aren't you guys hanging out with your friend?"**_

 ** _\- "HyunJoong Sunbae is tired from his trip. We had dinner at the Captain's table tonight and we'll have more time after the show tomorrow to hang out. Besides, he really likes his sleep and it's almost impossible to wake him if he doesn't want to wake up. So I'm sure he's catching up on that now since he doesn't have to do anything until tomorrow evening. Let's go up to the promenade deck, arraso?"_**

 ** _\- "You sound like you have a close friendship with him. I thought he was more of an acquaintance?"_**

 ** _\- "We've gotten to really know each other over the years and we all correspond back and forth. So, yes, we are very close friends. We told you he's a really cool guy. Wait until you meet him; he's like an ordinary guy who just happens to sing for a living."_** Ilana thought about her brother and smiled, the same could be said for him.

 _ **\- "Well, there's only a waning moon out, but there are plenty of stars in the sky. Pick one, Ilana-ssi and that will be my gift for you."**_

Ilana sighed. **_"It's part of their job to be nice to you. Just don't get emotionally involved and you won't get hurt. Enjoy their company for the next few months and move on. They aren't harming you and you're having fun for a change,"_** Ilana told herself. Whenever any of the guys did something especially cute or sweet, something inside just wanted to crack and they always made her teary-eyed. She just couldn't help it. If she coached herself through these next few months, she could enjoy this temporary friendship and keep herself at arms distance _. **"That one!"**_ Ilana looked up at the sky and chose not quite the biggest star, but the one that shined and twinkled the brightest. That star used to be her at one time, so maybe she could remember those days with fondness at times and not sadness _._

 ** _\- "That is my personal gift to you."_** KyuJong gave her a 90-degree bow and mock presented her with her star _._

They stood stargazing for a little while when Ilana started to chant: **_"Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight,"_** she smiled as she remembered her Mama.

 ** _\- "Did your Umma teach you that as a child?"_** Ilana nodded her head _. " **You were very close to your parents."** _It was more of a statement than a question _. **"I don't know how it feels to lose your parents so young, but if you ever want to talk about it, Oppa's here for you, arraso?"**_

 ** _\- "Thank you,"_** Ilana looked away before he could see the tears that had escaped her eyes.

 _ **\- "What is your wish Ilana-ssi?"** Kyu-Jong laughed, having heard the children's poem before._

 _ **\- "Yah, Kyu-Jong is giving wishes away, now?"** Ilana and Kyu-Jong turned to see who had spoken. **"Anyeong hasseyo Kim Kyu-Jong, Agassi,"** Kim HyunJoong bowed to them both._

 _ **\- "Na just gave away my last wish,** " Kyu-Jong winked at Ilana. " **Hokshina if HyunJoong Sunbae is nice to nae chingu, will share her star with you."**_ The two guys were laughing at their joking around, while Ilana wanted to be swallowed up by the sea, slightly embarrassed. **_"HyunJoong Sunbae, this is our new chingu, Ilana inmida."_**

 _ **\- "Anyeong-Hasseyo,"** Kim HyunJoong bowed to her once again._

 _ **\- "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kim HyunJoong."** _Ilana was at a loss, she didn't know if she should shake hands or bow. HyunJoong sensed her confusion and reached out to shake her hand.

 **\- " _Mannaseo bangapseumnida (nice to meet you),_ _don't be so formal, juseyo. Ilana-ssi can treat me like she does na chingu."_**

Ilana didn't understand half of what he said, but when he gave her his winning smile, she forgot what he said, anyway. Again, she thought, these guys were so carefree and smiled so beautifully, she was almost jealous.

* * *

 _Hi guys! Sorry if this chapter is a little boring._


	10. MS Amsterdam Queens Lounge Presents

**_January 14, 2013_**

HyunJoong had told his friends he'd be going back to his suite to sleep, after dining with them at the Captain's table. Needing to unwind from the last few days, he was looking forward to uninterrupted sleep. All he really needed was a bed, and even that was optional, but the Captain generously treated him to one of the largest suites available. A mattress on the floor would also suit him just fine. The problem at the moment was, tired as he may be, he couldn't sleep. He kept replaying the 2K13 and the Peru fan meet performance in his head. He always did his best, but being a slight perfectionist, he always worried that maybe he could've done better. Was the dance routine executed as they had practiced, did they need more practice to make it right. Was the song line up good, should they change the order next time? Did he connect enough with his fans? All these scenarios and more played in his head and didn't let him fall asleep. " _Aish, I'll just go for a walk,"_ Kim Hyun Joong thought to himself.

He decided to walk along the promenade deck, figuring that once he completed the lap, his mind would have quieted itself. Perhaps, then, he could sleep. At this late hour and on the water, he was still comfortable in his black shorts and black shortsleeved shirt. Enjoying the warm air, as it was only 15 degrees back home, in Seoul, he would take advantage of the warmth while he could. Staring out at the water and letting his mind wander, he soon heard voices. It seemed like someone else had his same idea of clearing their head with a walk.

When he could no longer hear the voices, he decided to start walking again, maybe they had left. He kept walking for a little while longer, but soon came upon the sight of a guy and a girl; they must be the owners of the voices he had heard.

 _"_ _What is your wish, Ilana-ssi?"_

 _\- "Omo! They are on a date. Eottoke? I don't want them to hear me,"_ HyungJoong said to himself. Afraid to be discovered, he didn't move for a few minutes, until he realized the guy was his friend, KyuJong. Although he didn't wear the 'prankster' title amongst his friends, it didn't mean that he didn't enjoy a good prank sometimes. He couldn't resist and decided to interrupt his friend. Friends come before girlfriends, is his motto. _"Yah! Kyu-Jong you're giving away wishes now?"_ He regretted interrupting them immediately after, for they looked so startled. Especially the girl who looked like she would faint at any moment. " _Mianhaeyo, if I was interrupting something?"_ He looked at his friend with a meaningful stare saying ' _Is this your girl? Are you on a date?'._

Kyu Jong caught his meaning and coughed nervously. _Aniyo paboya! We're just hanging out looking at the stars."_ Ilana looked past the two guys, staring hard at the ocean. She thought for sure her face was bright red. She too understood Hyun Joong's meaning. _"I thought you were tired? Why aren't you in your suite resting?"_ KyuJong spoke in English, not to be rude to Ilana.

 _\- "Na can't," he laughed, "neaga too wound up. KyuJong-ah knows how I get after a performance? Na can't stop thinking about it; wondering what na could've done better."_

 _\- "Sunbae works hard and always give his all, wae do you worry so much? The fangirls always love you no matter what."_

 _\- "That's exactly wae na work so hard; they are the reason for nae success. Na owe it to them. Na, never want to disappoint."_ Ilana felt she could respect this Kim HyunJoong; she had seen puffed up idols before and knew this man was not one of those. He came across professional and yet down to earth with a passion for his work. He almost reminded her of her brother.

 _\- "Sunbae_ does _work hard, but you don't have to work right now. Wae doesn't Sunbae hang out with us? We were just walking around."_ Kyu-Jong knew Ilana was giving him a death glare, even though she was looking out at the water and not him. He wasn't about to let her off the hook so easily.

 _\- "I see that you gentleman know each other very well, I will take my leave so that you may catch up with each other," Ilana spoke to the two of them while looking at Kyu Jong._

 _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo, Ilana-ssi doesn't have to leave! Neaga the one that intruded on your time,"_ Kim HyunJoong ever the courteous one. Kyu-Jong hooked his arm through Ilana's to make sure she didn't run away, which earned him a questioning look from his friend.

 _\- "See? HyunJoong Sunbae doesn't want Ilana-ssi to leave. You'll make him feel bad."_

HyunJoong gave his best sad face to Ilana. He'd find out what his friend was up to later. _"Ilana-ssi should stay, juseyo. Na do not see this guy often, but we talk all the time. It's not every day na can just hang out like a normal guy with normal people."_ Ilana could hear sincerity in his voice, but really, this situation made her uncomfortable. She could feel her heart rate increasing and couldn't afford to have a panic attack right now. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, the guys took it as her assent.

 _\- "That settles it, HyunJoong doesn't want Ilana-ssi to leave and neither do I."_ He smiled at her trying to make her relax.

 _\- "Let's go to the 'Crow's Nest'",_ Hyun Joong helped his friend out, by not giving the girl a chance to change her mind.

 _\- "Araso, kaja." Kyu_ -Jong and Hyun Joong began walking in the direction of the elevators. _"I bet Mal is working tonight. He'll make sure you unwind."_ Ilana stopped walking, which also made Kyu Jong stop as he had his arm still entwined with hers.

 _\- "What is the Crows Nest & who or what is Mal?" _She whispered to Kyu Jong and then resumed walking. She did not want HyunJoong to hear her panicking.

 _\- "It's just a lounge on the Sports Deck, but it's got a great view and Mal means horse. Ilana-ssi will just have to meet him."_ He could see she was not re-assured. _"Don't worry, consider him an Oppa too, and quit your Ajumma voice, you're with your Oppa's, not strangers." Ilana wondered what Ajumma meant, but resigned herself to continue walking._

 _\- "Dog?! Who let you on board?"_

 _\- "Mal!"_ Dog (HyungJoong) and Horse, tangled themselves in strangling hugs, back pounding, fist bumping, and laughing. Ilana stepped out of the way to avoid getting caught up in this male ritualistic greeting of sorts.

 _\- "Mantis, where's Otter & Turtle?" You guys haven't come up in a few weeks, where've you been hiding?" Park Jun Min, aka Horse, asked Kyu Jong, aka Mantis." _Speaking of hiding, Ilana was confused and a little nervous; she was trying her best to remain inconspicuous behind Kyu Jong.

 _\- "The other two are probably in Otter's room gaming. Wae don't you call them up?"_

 _\- "Who is this?"_ Jung Min finally noticed Ilana hiding behind Kyu Jong. _"I'm Park Jung Min, it's an extreme pleasure to meet you. I'm also known as 'Sexy Charisma.' Where have you been hiding, beautiful?"_ He gave her a formal 90-degree bow _._ Ilana tried to stay calm, but he was really making her nervous. Her rational side said he's just being weird, while the panicking side said he's creepy, run for it.

 _\- "Yah! Stop flirting with nae dongsaeng!"_

 _\- "Ah, KyuJong has taken the girl under his wing, that's what the relationship is,"_ Hyun Joong thought to himself. _"That guy always takes care of everyone."_

 _\- "Jung Min-ah this is Ilana-ssi, she's our new friend."_

 _\- "You're a guest? Wau! I thought you were a new crew member. Nice to meet you Ilana-ssi. Kyu Jong's making sure you are enjoying your stay, right? If not, you come tell me, araso?"_ Like the other guys, JungMin couldn't believe a young person was on this cruise.

 _\- "It's-it's a pleasure to meet you as well,"_ Ilana managed to speak, even though she was shaking from nerves.

 _\- "I'll call the other guys and get us all some soju, araso?"_

 _\- "Call Suzy too, that way Ilana-ssi doesn't get bored around a bunch of guys."_ Kyu Jong heard Ilana exhale, he knew she was nervous, that's why he suggested they call Suzy.

 _\- "Everyone_ is on their way." JungMin came back a few minutes later, with a tray and four bottles. _"One bottle each to start, ok?"_ Jung Min began to pass out the bottles to the excitement of the other guys. Unfortunately, he sat one in front of Ilana as well.

 _\- "I don't drink"_ Ilana spoke quietly. The guys didn't hear her over the raucous of opening their drinks, pouring, and sighs of contentment. Ilana cleared her throat and spoke a little louder _. "I don't drink!"._ The guys stopped and stared at her. They had heard of such oddities before, but it was a surprise to have one face to face. _"I'm-I'm sorry to disappoint you."_ The guys stared at her as if she was an alien. She would've have run back to her room, but that would be even more embarrassing.

 _\- "Just have one shot with us, Ilana-ssi."_ Jung Min did his best aegyo for Ilana, in hopes of changing her mind. She just shook her head no, too uncomfortable to speak. _"That's ok, I'll order you a cappuccino."_

 _\- "She shouldn't have caffeine this late, it will make her jittery and she won't be able to sleep properly."_ Before Ilana could accept or decline KyuJong beat her to it. She just stared at him in confusion, not really knowing whether she should be upset or not. The other guys started laughing at her; they were used to Kyu Jong always watching over and taking care of them.

\- " _Ilana-ssi?"_ HyunJoong spoke. _"Did you know we call KyuJong 'Center'? He is always supportive and taking care of us and also never takes sides. He takes care of me, even when I'm not here. Deh?"_ Hyun Joong quickly deflected the attention off Ilana and helped her not get irritated at his friend.

 _\- "Somebody's got to keep after you._ " Kyu Jong just laughed.

 _\- "Here you go, a pineapple smoothie for the lady, complete with little umbrella._ " JungMin had returned with a special non-alcoholic beverage for Ilana.

 _\- "Thank you, it looks really good."_ Soon after, the rest of their group arrived and the raucous began all over again.

 _\- "Ilana-ssi where they using their animal names again?"_ Suzy asked her. _"Don't worry, they're not as weird as they look, they're actually very nice."_ Ilana just smiled at them, they _were_ weird, but they were also very nice.

Sometime after the second round, HyunJoong began to tell them all about his current schedule. _"This is great guys, gomawo for hanging out like this. It's been so hectic this last month, sometimes na wish to be someone else. Not Kim HyunJoong. Neaga grateful for nae life, hajima sometimes it gets to be too much. You know, we were in Indonesia and the people there work so hard just to have the little they do, but they were also happy. Na thought with everything na have, sometimes na think I'm not happy."_

Ilana could very easily relate to what this young man was saying. Didn't she always wish to be someone else? Or better yet, not be here at all? _"I tried to be someone else for a while, it didn't work for me. I hope it works for you some time."_ Everyone was astonished that she spoke. Up until that moment, she had sat quietly just being a spectator to camaraderie in the group of friends. Even if she was just an outsider, she could sit back and watch and almost feel like a part of it.

 _\- "One of these days Na will, Ilana-ssi. Just for a day, Na won't be Hyun Joong and I'll let you know how it goes. JungMin-ah let's get another round."_

 _\- "These guys are going to finish the entire stock of soju before they're done for the night,"_ Suzy commented to Ilana. _"I'm tired and I still have to go to work tomorrow, unlike everyone else at this table."_

 _\- "We'll be working really hard helping Sunbae get ready for the concert,"_ HyungJun answered.

Suzy just gave them a raised eyebrow, saying: _'yeah, right?'_ _"_ _If Ilana-ssi is up for making an escape, I'll walk with you to your room."_

Ilana couldn't wait to make her escape. She couldn't believe she blurted out she had tried being someone else.

* * *

 ** _January 15, 2013_**

Ilana woke up late the next day; since she and Suzy had left the crows nest past 2 AM. Looking back, she had enjoyed her evening. Listening to their conversation was very entertaining; it went from goofy nonsense to serious and then back again. Stretching, she unhurriedly got out of bed; she would have the entire day to herself. The guys would be busy helping Hyun Joong prepare for his concert.

 _"_ _Stay out of trouble tomorrow Ilana-ssi, we'll be helping Sunbae. Don't be late. The concert starts at 6:30. Tell the crew member on duty you are on the VIP list." K_ yu Jong had told her.

 _\- "These guys sure like to give each other titles,"_ she smiled at the thought. 'Sunbae', Suzy had explained, means leader or Senior and since Hyun Joong would be directing them, they could call him that. She was tempted not to go to the concert, but when the star of the show personally invites you, there is no backing out.

 _"_ _Ilana-ssi, I look forward to seeing you there,"_ HyunJoong had told her before she left with Suzy.

Ilana sat out on the verandah for a little while, being lazy and enjoying the sea breeze. _"I better figure out what I'm going to wear tonight_ ," she thought. Remembering she'd just stuffed suitcases full, without thought, when she was leaving home, she really didn't know what clothing she had brought. Housekeeping had unpacked and organized everything when she had arrived. After searching for what seemed like forever, she decided on a black linen sheath with black ballerina flats. It was dressy, but casual as well. Not wanting to disappoint the guys by showing up in her usual attire, this would be the first time since her arrival she took the time to carefully select her outfit. She was always cold and especially being on the water; jeans and long sleeve T's had been her usual attire these past weeks. Her hair, she decided was due for a cut; she had only been throwing it in a ponytail or half up secured in a clip. It was still early enough, she hoped to get an appointment at the salon, in time for the concert.

The salon had been busy, but Ilana returned to her room in time to eat a little, do her makeup and get dressed. The dress, she noticed was a little looser than she remembered, but it would just have to do. As for accessories, she thankfully remembered to grab her Mother's freshwater pearls. They were the only accessory she had with and the only jewelry she ever wore. She knew she was going to be cold, but had nothing suitable to wear with the dress. She thought she'd seen scarves in one of the shop windows downstairs, perhaps she could pick one up on the way.

After purchasing a lightweight cranberry colored pashmina to go with her dress, Ilana arrived at the Queens Lounge about thirty minutes before the show was to start. The scarf should suit its purpose and keep the chill off her arms. The lounge would warm up once more people arrived. The crew member escorted her to the front row, reserved for the Captain and his guests.

 _\- "There must be a mistake?"_

 _\- "No Miss, this seat was reserved for you. Enjoy the show, Miss,"_ the crew member smiled politely and left.

As guests started to arrive, so did the Captain. He bowed to her and introduced himself politely as Captain Kim, he was also Korean.

The show was about to start and the theater was filled to capacity; greatly surprising Ilana. The house lights were dimmed and the curtain was raised; on stage were a stool, a microphone, and a guitar. Hyun Joong walked out on stage dressed to impress in a black suit, shirt unbuttoned to show off his chest. He flashed his winning smile and waved to everyone and sat down to pick up the guitar. He began to play and soon his voice accompanied the guitar. Between the acoustic guitar and his sweet voice, she quickly became lost to everything around her, including being cold. There was a screen in the background with the English translation of the song, but she didn't need to see it. With eyes, she could feel every emotion he was trying to convey, just by hearing his voice. She opened her eyes and now his eyes were closed with every emotion playing out on his face; it was like he was recalling a sweet but painful memory.

 _\- "I'm Kim Hyun Joong,"_ he stood and bowed to everyone when he was done. _"Thank you for coming, tonight, I'm glad to meet you all. Please be nice to me, I hope you enjoy the show my friends and I have prepared for you, tonight."_ Ilana, as well as everyone else, applauded eagerly.

The stage was cleared for the next song. This was a dark song, no longer a sweet memory; anger showed on his face and was evident by the short and stilted movements of his dancing. He was also a very good dancer. Suddenly two more male dancers appeared, faces obscured by sunglasses and the light smoke screen on stage. When everyone's attention was on Hyun Joong and the other two, two more men appeared and they all began to sing and dance together. The music's tempo changed and the lights brightened just a little and everyone's faces could be seen. Ilana gasped and covered her mouth in surprised astonishment. It was her Oppa's and Jung Min! Excited murmurs and applause erupted as everyone recognized their favorite crew members. Their voices were beautiful and the dancing flawless, as if they did this on a daily basis.

When the song was over they each introduced themselves as Shy Prince (Young-Saeng), Forever Center (KyuJong), Sexy Charisma (JungMin) and Baby (HyungJun), and HyunJoong as Leader. Also dressed in black and looking just as handsome as their leader, they bowed for the audience. Ilana couldn't get over the happy surprise. About midway through the concert, they performed a few cover songs and a few solos and duets much to the audience's delight. Young Saeng walked out to the edge of the stage for a solo; to Ilana's shock, he stopped right in front of her. The song was called 'Maria' and when the chorus began he sat down on the stage right in front of her. She wanted to see the words, but couldn't tear her eyes from Young Saeng. The song was so sad, she could see it in his face and could feel it in her heart. Tears began to well up in her eyes and had to close them. The more she looked at his face the more she wanted to cry. He gave her his sweet caring smile as soon as the song ended and she reopened her eyes. Ilana's heart was still pounding from the effect the music had on her.

Thankfully, the mood began to lighten up after 'Maria.' They continued with songs of sweet love and confessions. Hyun Joong finished with an endearing song called 'Thank You', about being together with your love until the end. When he was done, he called the rest of the guys out say thank you, and goodbye. They even sang a song called 'Bye Bye'. They danced off the stage, through the aisles, and out the theater doors into the lobby, shaking hands as they went. They left the audience on their feet and clapping. Kyu Jong was right, the people loved Hyun Joong, they also loved their crew members.

 ** _Hi, all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Below please find the link to the concert's playlist. Please forgive me if your favorites are not on the list. I viewed over 100 videos to select the songs that would best suit the story. I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _January 14, 2013_**

HyunJoong had told his friends he'd be going back to his suite to sleep, after dining with them at the Captain's table. Needing to unwind from the last few days, he was looking forward to uninterrupted sleep. All he really needed was a bed, and even that was optional, but the Captain generously treated him to one of the largest suites available. A mattress on the floor would also suit him just fine. The problem at the moment was, tired as he may be, he couldn't sleep. He kept replaying the 2K13 and the Peru fan meet performance in his head. He always did his best, but being a slight perfectionist, he always worried that maybe he could've done better. Was the dance routine executed as they had practiced, did they need more practice to make it right. Was the song line up good, should they change the order next time? Did he connect enough with his fans? All these scenarios and more played in his head and didn't let him fall asleep. " _Aish, I'll just go for a walk,"_ Kim Hyun Joong thought to himself.

He decided to walk along the promenade deck, figuring that once he completed the lap, his mind would have quieted itself. Perhaps, then, he could sleep. At this late hour and on the water, he was still comfortable in his black shorts and black short sleeved shirt. Enjoying the warm air, as it was only 15 degrees back home, in Seoul, he would take advantage of the warmth while he could. Staring out at the water and letting his mind wander, he soon heard voices. It seemed like someone else had his same idea of clearing their head with a walk.

When he could no longer hear the voices, he decided to start walking again, maybe they had left. He kept walking for a little while longer, but soon came upon the sight of a guy and a girl; they must be the owners of the voices he had heard.

 _"_ _What is your wish, Ilana-ssi?"_

 _\- "Omo! They are on a date. Eottoke? I don't want them to hear me,"_ HyungJoong said to himself. Afraid to be discovered, he didn't move for a few minutes, until he realized the guy was his friend, KyuJong. Although he didn't wear the 'prankster' title amongst his friends, it didn't mean that he didn't enjoy a good prank sometimes. He couldn't resist and decided to interrupt his friend. Friends come before girlfriends, is his motto. _"Yah! Kyu-Jong you're giving away wishes now?"_ He regretted interrupting them immediately after, for they looked so startled. Especially the girl who looked like she would faint at any moment. " _Mianhaeyo, if I was interrupting something?"_ He looked at his friend with a meaningful stare saying ' _Is this your girl? Are you on a date?'._

Kyu Jong caught his meaning and coughed nervously. _Aniyo paboya! We're just hanging out looking at the stars."_ Ilana looked past the two guys, staring hard at the ocean. She thought for sure her face was bright red. She too understood Hyun Joong's meaning. _"I thought you were tired? Why aren't you in your suite resting?"_ KyuJong spoke in English, not to be rude to Ilana.

 _\- "Na can't," he laughed, "neaga too wound up. KyuJong-ah knows how I get after a performance? Na can't stop thinking about it; wondering what na could've done better."_

 _\- "Sunbae works hard and always give his all, wae do you worry so much? The fan girls always love you no matter what."_

 _\- "That's exactly wae na work so hard; they are the reason for nae success. Na owe it to them. Na, never want to disappoint."_ Ilana felt she could respect this Kim HyunJoong; she had seen puffed up idols before and knew this man was not one of those. He came across professional and yet down to earth with a passion for his work. He almost reminded her of her brother.

 _\- "Sunbae_ does _work hard, but you don't have to work right now. Wae doesn't Sunbae hang out with us? We were just walking around."_ Kyu-Jong knew Ilana was giving him a death glare, even though she was looking out at the water and not him. He wasn't about to let her off the hook so easily.

 _\- "I see that you gentleman know each other very well, I will take my leave so that you may catch up with each other," Ilana spoke to the two of them while looking at Kyu Jong._

 _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo, Ilana-ssi doesn't have to leave! Neaga the one that intruded on your time,"_ Kim HyunJoong ever the courteous one. Kyu-Jong hooked his arm through Ilana's to make sure she didn't run away, which earned him a questioning look from his friend.

 _\- "See? HyunJoong Sunbae doesn't want Ilana-ssi to leave. You'll make him feel bad."_

HyunJoong gave his best sad face to Ilana. He'd find out what his friend was up to later. _"Ilana-ssi should stay, juseyo. Na do not see this guy often, but we talk all the time. It's not every day na can just hang out like a normal guy with normal people."_ Ilana could hear sincerity in his voice, but really, this situation made her uncomfortable. She could feel her heart rate increasing and couldn't afford to have a panic attack right now. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, the guys took it as her assent.

 _\- "That settles it, HyunJoong doesn't want Ilana-ssi to leave and neither do I."_ He smiled at her trying to make her relax.

 _\- "Let's go to the 'Crow's Nest'",_ Hyun Joong helped his friend out, by not giving the girl a chance to change her mind.

 _\- "Araso, kaja." Kyu_ -Jong and Hyun Joong began walking in the direction of the elevators. _"I bet Mal is working tonight. He'll make sure you unwind."_ Ilana stopped walking, which also made Kyu Jong stop as he had his arm still entwined with hers.

 _\- "What is the Crows Nest & who or what is Mal?" _She whispered to Kyu Jong and then resumed walking. She did not want HyunJoong to hear her panicking.

 _\- "It's just a lounge on the Sports Deck, but it's got a great view and Mal means horse. Ilana-ssi will just have to meet him."_ He could see she was not re-assured. _"Don't worry, consider him an Oppa too, and quit your Ajumma voice, you're with your Oppa's, not strangers." Ilana wondered what Ajumma meant, but resigned herself to continue walking._

 _\- "Dog?! Who let you on board?"_

 _\- "Mal!"_ Dog (HyungJoong) and Horse, tangled themselves in strangling hugs, back pounding, fist bumping, and laughing. Ilana stepped out of the way to avoid getting caught up in this male ritualistic greeting of sorts.

 _\- "Mantis, where's Otter & Turtle?" You guys haven't come up in a few weeks, where've you been hiding?" Park Jun Min, aka Horse, asked Kyu Jong, aka Mantis." _Speaking of hiding, Ilana was confused and a little nervous; she was trying her best to remain inconspicuous behind Kyu Jong.

 _\- "The other two are probably in Otter's room gaming. Wae don't you call them up?"_

 _\- "Who is this?"_ Jung Min finally noticed Ilana hiding behind Kyu Jong. _"I'm Park Jung Min, it's an extreme pleasure to meet you. I'm also known as 'Sexy Charisma.' Where have you been hiding, beautiful?"_ He gave her a formal 90-degree bow _._ Ilana tried to stay calm, but he was really making her nervous. Her rational side said he's just being weird, while the panicking side said he's creepy, run for it.

 _\- "Yah! Stop flirting with nae dongsaeng!"_

 _\- "Ah, KyuJong has taken the girl under his wing, that's what the relationship is,"_ Hyun Joong thought to himself. _"That guy always takes care of everyone."_

 _\- "Jung Min-ah this is Ilana-ssi, she's our new friend."_

 _\- "You're a guest? Wau! I thought you were a new crew member. Nice to meet you Ilana-ssi. Kyu Jong's making sure you are enjoying your stay, right? If not, you come tell me, araso?"_ Like the other guys, JungMin couldn't believe a young person was on this cruise.

 _\- "It's-it's a pleasure to meet you as well,"_ Ilana managed to speak, even though she was shaking from nerves.

 _\- "I'll call the other guys and get us all some soju, araso?"_

 _\- "Call Suzy too, that way Ilana-ssi doesn't get bored around a bunch of guys."_ Kyu Jong heard Ilana exhale, he knew she was nervous, that's why he suggested they call Suzy.

 _\- "Everyone_ is on their way." JungMin came back a few minutes later, with a tray and four bottles. _"One bottle each to start, ok?"_ Jung Min began to pass out the bottles to the excitement of the other guys. Unfortunately, he sat one in front of Ilana as well.

 _\- "I don't drink"_ Ilana spoke quietly. The guys didn't hear her over the raucous of opening their drinks, pouring, and sighs of contentment. Ilana cleared her throat and spoke a little louder _. "I don't drink!"._ The guys stopped and stared at her. They had heard of such oddities before, but it was a surprise to have one face to face. _"I'm-I'm sorry to disappoint you."_ The guys stared at her as if she was an alien. She would've have run back to her room, but that would be even more embarrassing.

 _\- "Just have one shot with us, Ilana-ssi."_ Jung Min did his best aegyo for Ilana, in hopes of changing her mind. She just shook her head no, too uncomfortable to speak. _"That's ok, I'll order you a cappuccino."_

 _\- "She shouldn't have caffeine this late, it will make her jittery and she won't be able to sleep properly."_ Before Ilana could accept or decline KyuJong beat her to it. She just stared at him in confusion, not really knowing whether she should be upset or not. The other guys started laughing at her; they were used to Kyu Jong always watching over and taking care of them.

\- " _Ilana-ssi?"_ HyunJoong spoke. _"Did you know we call KyuJong 'Center'? He is always supportive and taking care of us and also never takes sides. He takes care of me, even when I'm not here. Deh?"_ Hyun Joong quickly deflected the attention off Ilana and helped her not get irritated at his friend.

 _\- "Somebody's got to keep after you._ " Kyu Jong just laughed.

 _\- "Here you go, a pineapple smoothie for the lady, complete with little umbrella._ " JungMin had returned with a special non-alcoholic beverage for Ilana.

 _\- "Thank you, it looks really good."_ Soon after, the rest of their group arrived and the raucous began all over again.

 _\- "Ilana-ssi where they using their animal names again?"_ Suzy asked her. _"Don't worry, they're not as weird as they look, they're actually very nice."_ Ilana just smiled at them, they _were_ weird, but they were also very nice.

Sometime after the second round, HyunJoong began to tell them all about his current schedule. _"This is great guys, gomawo for hanging out like this. It's been so hectic this last month, sometimes na wish to be someone else. Not Kim HyunJoong. Neaga grateful for nae life, hajima sometimes it gets to be too much. You know, we were in Indonesia and the people there work so hard just to have the little they do, but they were also happy. Na thought with everything na have, sometimes na think I'm not happy."_

Ilana could very easily relate to what this young man was saying. Didn't she always wish to be someone else? Or better yet, not be here at all? _"I tried to be someone else for a while, it didn't work for me. I hope it works for you some time."_ Everyone was astonished that she spoke. Up until that moment, she had sat quietly just being a spectator to camaraderie in the group of friends. Even if she was just an outsider, she could sit back and watch and almost feel like a part of it.

 _\- "One of these days Na will, Ilana-ssi. Just for a day, Na won't be Hyun Joong and I'll let you know how it goes. JungMin-ah let's get another round."_

 _\- "These guys are going to finish the entire stock of soju before they're done for the night,"_ Suzy commented to Ilana. _"I'm tired and I still have to go to work tomorrow, unlike everyone else at this table."_

 _\- "We'll be working really hard helping Sunbae get ready for the concert,"_ HyungJun answered.

Suzy just gave them a raised eyebrow, saying: _'yeah, right?'_ _"_ _If Ilana-ssi is up for making an escape, I'll walk with you to your room."_

Ilana couldn't wait to make her escape. She couldn't believe she blurted out she had tried being someone else.

* * *

 ** _January 15, 2013_**

Ilana woke up late the next day; since she and Suzy had left the crows nest past 2 AM. Looking back, she had enjoyed her evening. Listening to their conversation was very entertaining; it went from goofy nonsense to serious and then back again. Stretching, she unhurriedly got of bed; she would have the entire day to herself. The guys would be busy helping Hyun Joong prepare for his concert.

 _"_ _Stay out of trouble tomorrow Ilana-ssi, we'll be helping Sunbae. Don't be late. The concert starts at 6:30. Tell the crew member on duty you are on the VIP list." K_ yu Jong had told her.

 _\- "These guys sure like to give each other titles,"_ she smiled at the thought. 'Sunbae', Suzy had explained, means leader or Senior and since Hyun Joong would be directing them, they could call him that. She was tempted not to go to the concert, but when the star of the show personally invites you, there is no backing out.

 _"_ _Ilana-ssi, I look forward to seeing you there,"_ HyunJoong had told her before she left with Suzy.

Ilana sat out on the verandah for a little while, being lazy and enjoying the sea breeze. _"I better figure out what I'm going to wear tonight_ ," she thought. Remembering she'd just stuffed suitcases full, without thought, when she was leaving home, she really didn't know what clothing she had brought. Housekeeping had unpacked and organized everything when she had arrived. After searching for what seemed like forever, she decided on a black linen sheath with black ballerina flats. It was dressy, but casual as well. Not wanting to disappoint the guys by showing up in her usual attire, this would be the first time since her arrival she took the time to carefully select her outfit. She was always cold and especially being on the water; jeans and long sleeve T's had been her usual attire these past weeks. Her hair, she decided was due for a cut; she had only been throwing it in a ponytail or half up secured in a clip. It was still early enough, she hoped to get an appointment at the salon, in time for the concert.

The salon had been busy, but Ilana returned to her room in time to eat a little, do her makeup and get dressed. The dress, she noticed was a little looser than she remembered, but it would just have to do. As for accessories, she thankfully remembered to grab her Mother's freshwater pearls. They were the only accessory she had with and the only jewelry she ever wore. She knew she was going to be cold, but had nothing suitable to wear with the dress. She thought she'd seen scarves in one of the shop windows downstairs, perhaps she could pick one up on the way.

After purchasing a lightweight cranberry colored pashmina to go with her dress, Ilana arrived at the Queens Lounge about thirty minutes before the show was to start. The scarf should suit its purpose and keep the chill off her arms. The lounge would warm up once more people arrived. The crew member escorted her to the front row, reserved for the Captain and his guests.

 _\- "There must be a mistake?"_

 _\- "No Miss, this seat was reserved for you. Enjoy the show, Miss,"_ the crew member smiled politely and left.

As guests started to arrive, so did the Captain. He bowed to her and introduced himself politely as Captain Kim, he was also Korean.

The show was about to start and the theater was filled to capacity; greatly surprising Ilana. The house lights were dimmed and the curtain was raised; on stage were a stool, a microphone, and a guitar. Hyun Joong walked out on stage dressed to impress in a black suit, shirt unbuttoned to show off his chest. He flashed his winning smile and waved to everyone and sat down to pick up the guitar. He began to play and soon his voice accompanied the guitar. Between the acoustic guitar and his sweet voice, she quickly became lost to everything around her, including being cold. There was a screen in the background with the English translation of the song, but she didn't need to see it. With eyes, she could feel every emotion he was trying to convey, just by hearing his voice. She opened her eyes and now his eyes were closed with every emotion playing out on his face; it was like he was recalling a sweet but painful memory.

 _\- "I'm Kim Hyun Joong,"_ he stood and bowed to everyone when he was done. _"Thank you for coming, tonight, I'm glad to meet you all. Please be nice to me, I hope you enjoy the show my friends and I have prepared for you, tonight."_ Ilana, as well as everyone else, applauded eagerly.

The stage was cleared for the next song. This was a dark song, no longer a sweet memory; anger showed on his face and was evident by the short and stilted movements of his dancing. He was also a very good dancer. Suddenly two more male dancers appeared, faces obscured by sunglasses and the light smoke screen on stage. When everyone's attention was on Hyun Joong and the other two, two more men appeared and they all began to sing and dance together. The music's tempo changed and the lights brightened just a little and everyone's faces could be seen. Ilana gasped and covered her mouth in surprised astonishment. It was her Oppa's and Jung Min! Excited murmurs and applause erupted as everyone recognized their favorite crew members. Their voices were beautiful and the dancing flawless, as if they did this on a daily basis.

When the song was over they each introduced themselves as Shy Prince (Young-Saeng), Forever Center (KyuJong), Sexy Charisma (JungMin) and Baby (HyungJun), and HyunJoong as Leader. Also dressed in black and looking just as handsome as their leader, they bowed for the audience. Ilana couldn't get over the happy surprise. About midway through the concert, they performed a few cover songs and a few solos and duets much to the audience's delight. Young Saeng walked out to the edge of the stage for a solo; to Ilana's shock, he stopped right in front of her. The song was called 'Maria' and when the chorus began he sat down on the stage right in front of her. She wanted to see the words, but couldn't tear her eyes from Young Saeng. The song was so sad, she could see it in his face and could feel it in her heart. Tears began to well up in her eyes and had to close them. The more she looked at his face the more she wanted to cry. He gave her his sweet caring smile as soon as the song ended and she reopened her eyes. Ilana's heart was still pounding from the effect the music had on her.

Thankfully, the mood began to lighten up after 'Maria.' They continued with songs of sweet love and confessions. Hyun Joong finished with an endearing song of called 'Thank You', about being together with your love until the end. When he was done, he called the rest of the guys out say thank you, and goodbye. They even sang a song called 'Bye Bye'. They danced off the stage, through the aisles, and out the theater doors into the lobby, shaking hands as they went. They left the audience on their feet and clapping. Kyu Jong was right, the people loved Hyun Joong, they also loved their crew members.

 ** _Hi, all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Below please find the link to the concert's playlist. Please forgive me if your favorites are not on the list. I viewed over 100 videos to select the songs that would best suit the story. I hope you enjoy._**


	11. Concert Afterglow

**_January 15, 2013_**

Ilana sat back down after the guys had exited the venue. Her heart was still thumping loudly inside her chest and her hands, she noticed, were a little shaky. What just happened to her? She closed her eyes and tried to recall all the emotions that had rushed through her these last two hours. She hadn't felt anything like it since her parents' accident. Never being able to cry for her parents, yet she cried all through the concert. After the accident, she had shrouded herself in a silent impenetrable bubble; separating herself from any of the things that reminded her of her parents. Music was one of those things that died within her. Smiling to herself, she tried to pinpoint what it was that opened that tiny door in her heart once again. Was it their playfulness on stage during 'Snow Prince' and 'Gentleman'? Was it the bittersweet 'Because I'm Stupid' or the so sad 'Maria'? Tears rapidly fell once more and she opened her eyes to wipe them away. Certainly, her eye makeup was completely ruined by now.

Most people had left the venue already and only a few pockets of people were still left, conversing animatedly about the concert. Ilana checked her makeup in her purse mirror. As she figured, her eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying. Thankfully, she brought with her a few emergency supplies, including a tissue; repairs to her face wouldn't be a problem. After having sat in the venue reminiscing and fixing her makeup, Ilana figured she should head back to her room. It was another emotionally exhausting evening thanks to her Oppa's.

 _\- "Princess!"_ Hyung Jun came barreling at Ilana catching her by surprise and almost knocking her down. He swooped her in for a hug so tight it left her breathless. _"You look so pretty! Yippeun!"_

 _\- "Hyung Oppa!"_ She smacked his arm. _"_ _I can't breathe!"_

Jung Min, who had been talking to one of the guests, saw what had just happened and excused himself to go scold his dongsaeng. " _Macknae! Pabo! You almost knocked Ilana-ssi down. Is that any way to act? Ilana-ssi is alright? He didn't hurt you_?" Jung Min asked _._

 _\- "Mianhaeyo,"_ Hyung Jun, dejected, bowed to Ilana.

 _\- "It's ok, I'm fine,"_ Ilana could see HyungJun had been hurt by Jung Min's scolding and tried to reassure him. " _Thank you, Hyung Oppa. You look so pretty too."_ Ilana smiled mischievously at him. " _The eyeliner does wonders for your eyes."_ His face immediately brightened at her words.

 _\- "Yah! I'm much prettier!"_ Jung Min said, not wanting to be left out.

 _\- "These kids",_ Ilana thought as she shook her head at them. " _You're_ all _extremely handsome and you sang beautifully. Why don't we go congratulate your Sunbae?"_ HyungJun playfully offered his arm for her to take and they walked with JungMin towards the other three.

 _\- "Thank you."_ Ilana addressed HyunJoong, but let her eyes meet that of all the guys. _"Your performance was amazing. You are really a professional who desires to please his audience. You were all so perfect together. I don't know how you pulled it off. Do you realize your music transcends generations? Few can do what you did tonight."_ Starting to get weepy again, she added silently: _"Not to mention you made me feel the music again_."

 _\- "Kansamnida."_ HyunJoong bowed to her. He was blushing as she was trying to blink back the tears.

 _\- "Did I mention you all look so handsome?"_ Ilana attempted to alleviate the awkward silence that had fallen amongst them.

 _\- "Kansamnida!"_ They all flashed their amazing smiles _._

 _\- "Agassi's words are correct boys,"_ the Captain approached them. " _Thank you for honoring us with your performance. HyunJoong, enjoy the rest for your stay with us. The rest of you, take the rest of the week and take care of your Sunbae._ "

 _\- "Kansamnida!"_ They bowed to their Captain.

 _\- "J_ _arhaesseo_ ; g _reat job, everyone!"_ HyunJoong told his hubaes. _"Kaja! Nae room is open for the rest of the night; Maria, you too."_ Ilana didn't realize he was talking to her (his face was perfectly still), until everyone began to laugh. After all, they were used to his 4D weirdness.

 _\- "Kaja, nae Maria."_ YoungSaeng took her by the arm.

 _\- "Hajima!"_ HyungJun shouted. _"Let's take a picture."_ Another crew member was in charge of the camera this evening.

 _\- "Let's get everybody in the picture."_ HyunJoong gathered all the dancers. _Ilana-ssi, Suzy-ssi, you too."_ Ilana hesitated, but Suzy dragged her along, excitedly. They took pictures for what seemed like an hour, every different pose and combination of people. HyungJun insisted on a picture with just Ilana, but the other four jumped in at the last minute making it the silliest picture of the set.

When they reached HyunJoong's suite, JungMin and Young-Saeng had already given orders to set up food and refreshments. If Ilana's suite was big, HyunJoong, housed in one of the ship's penthouse suites, was twice as large. There was a full-size dining table covered with every type of appetizer and a bar area full of beverages ranging from soft drinks to soju and everything else in between.

 _\- "Guys! Na have an announcement to make."_ HyunJoong said after about the second round of soju. _"As of tomorrow Kim HyunJoong is on vacation. Na will not be Kim HyunJoong for the remainder of the trip."_ Everyone in the room was laughing and offering to switch places with him, but Ilana sat up in her seat expectantly. She had remembered the conversation they had all had the night before. _"As of tomorrow I will be Kiyakaka."_ This further announcement was received with more laughter and hilarity.

 _\- "Kiyakaka, wae?"_ Asked Young-Saeng _._

 _\- "Mollah, nae just like the way it sounds. Na want be anyone other than Kim Hyun Joong; even if it's just for a day. Naega thankful for everything in my life, and na work hard to make sure na don't take it for granted. Hajima, just for once na want to be less than thankful. Na don't want to have to sign that autograph, recite those lyrics, or take that picture."_

 _\- "Sounds really rough Dog!"_ Jung Min Shouted as he passed around more soju.

 _\- "It is! Say the market ajumma gives me more food, just because I'm Kim HyunJoong and naega so full, na couldn't possibly eat it, but have too. Na couldn't offend her. Ilana-ssi, knows what I'm talking about, deh?"_

 _\- "Ah! So_ much for staying inconspicuous in the corner," she thought. What could she say? _"I wish you success, truly I do."_ At this time everyone began to bark and chant 'Kiyakaka' simultaneously. Ilana just shook her head, she never experienced the 'college life' of parties and such, but she thought this was as close to it as she would get. Getting up from her hiding spot, she made her way to get a snack and another cranberry juice with mineral water.

 _\- "You look really nice tonight, Ilana-ssi."_ Kyu-Jong saw her get up and went over to meet her.

 _\- "Thank you, Oppa,"_ she blushed at the compliment.

 _\- "Can Oppa tell you something?"_ His face suddenly turned serious.

This made Ilana a little nervous, but she tried to play it off. She searched her brain for some of the words they used. _"Geurae?"_ KyuJong began to laugh and the serious mood vanished. Her trick had worked.

 _\- "Agassi has been paying attention! You're catching on quick."_ Too quickly the 'intense' look was back, but at least there was a smile, where one hadn't been previously. _"Ilana-ssi",_ he drew out her name with his cute aegyo. _"You're too thin; I don't want you to get sick, arasso? So eat!"_ He began piling more food on her plate.

 _\- "Oppa! (going for an aegyo herself) I can't eat that much!"_

 _\- "Kaja, I'll help you."_ There, he had said it. She had a thin frame, to begin with, and although she always wore long sleeves and pants, he started to notice her clothes were getting slightly too big for her. This was the first time he had seen her in a dress and the cut was one that wasn't meant to be loose fitting. He took the plate for Ilana and led her back to sit at the center of all the activity, instead of the outskirts where she had been. HyunJoong had taken out his guitar and everyone was singing along and those too wired to sit still were dancing. Ilana just smiled, she could get used to this. But one day it will be her last day on the ship, then what?

* * *

 ** _January 16, 2013_**

Ilana woke up late again the next morning. Young Saeng had escorted her back to her suite which was on the opposite side of the deck from HyunJoong's, close to midnight. After she managed to get the sleepy cobwebs from her brain enough for her to stand and not fall right back down, she showered and got dressed for the day. Another beautiful day at sea was at hand. She didn't know how many bottles of Soju had been consumed the previous night, but she didn't think the guys would come calling anytime soon. By the time she was dressed it was close to noon. Sitting out on her verandah, she began to look up the songs from the previous night's concert, wanting to listen to them again.

Ilana was excited at finding 'Maria' and the English lyrics; she really wanted to know what this song was about.

\- " _Cinderella is not Maria",_ Young-Saeng had told her as they were walking back to her room. _"I dedicated the song to you, because I think you're the author. Does Ilana-ssi (_ he rarely used her name) _have a tree that grows on tears? Do flowers of tears bloom on the tree? Is the world a scary place for Ilana? Does the tree grow only by clinging to your memories, even though the thorns of tears twist and become scarred; does Ilana swallow her pain and endure it?"_ He smiled at her and took her hand in his when they had arrived at her door. She was struck dumb; like a deer caught in the headlights. _"Or is Ilana the tree. Did Cinderella know her name means tree?_ "

Ilana shook her head 'no'.

 _\- "Is God watering Ilana with his tears? Na haven't decided yet."_ He unlocked her door, walked her in, kissed the top of her head and said _"Jalja,_ _Cinderella._ " He ducked his head and smiled cutely.

Recalling Young Saeng's words, she sat, staring into the ocean. " _He really does resemble an otter_ ", she thought. Tears were flowing freely down her face. _"Dork, why'd you have to make me cry?"_ She wiped her tears and shook her head to dispel the image. She changed the song to 'Snow Prince' followed by 'Gentleman', in hopes of stopping the tears. Her eyes were closed enjoying the music and remembering their silly antics and she wor earphones, so she didn't hear the room phone or door.

Young-Saeng & HyunJoong had come to pick up Ilana and take her with them to meet up with the others at the pool on the sky deck. They knocked and tried calling her room, but there was no answer. Young-Saeng was sure she hadn't gone out, so he decided to let himself in.

\- _"Cinderella!_ " He called, after opening the door just a little. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to just walk in, motioning to HyunJoong to follow. _"Where is this girl?"_

 _\- "The verandah door is open, she's probably outside."_ HyunJoong being a keen observer, pointed out. YoungSaeng had an idea. He motioned to HyunJoong to keep quiet as they walked out onto the verandah.

 _\- "Ilaaannna."_ He had removed an earphone and whispered eerily into her ear while grabbing her by the shoulder. Caught completely off guard, Ilana immediately panicked.

 _\- "No!"_ Fear blinded her and she acted instinctively without thinking. With her left arm, she threw his hand off her shoulder and then performed a clumsy side strike, partially knocking the wind out of YoungSaeng. She had some martial arts training, but due to her controlling fear, she acted blindly and without skill.

 _\- "Wau!"_ HyunJoong who hadn't realized what was going on yet laughed at his friend's dilemma. Ilana jumped out of the chair and tried to run, but she became entangled in the headphones and fell to the floor

 _\- "No! No!"_ Her mind was in fight mode, having forgotten where she was and who she was with; instinctively crouching, she readied herself for another strike.

 _\- "Mianhae, Ilana; mianhae! Omo! Gwenchana?"_ YoungSaeng recovered and was trying to calm her down. Looking past Young Saeng, at the monsters from her past, she sobbed. As the fight or flight response activated in her brain, her breathing became shallow, quick and restricted; black dots began impairing her vision.

 _\- "Step away! She can't breathe!"_ HyungJoong's leadership training quickly took over and he assessed the situation. He could hear her gasping for breath in between sobs and could see beads perspiration forming along her hairline. Quickly, he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and dumped its contents onto Ilana's head. It worked in movies; he prayed it worked in real life too.

 _\- "Ilana!_ " YoungSaeng was almost as shaken as she was. The cold water had worked. Her breathing was starting to return to normal. Coughing and drawing deep breaths, she shook her head to dispel the fog. Realizing what had just happened, she felt sick. Ilana managed to get herself up and push past the two guys; running into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her. They could hear her getting sick. HyunJoong took his friend and led him to sit down. He brewed some tea in the coffee pot, as he figured they would need it when she came out.

In the meantime, Ilana thought she was done throwing up. Thankfully she hadn't eaten yet, so there wasn't much to throw up. Her head was pounding. She brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face with shaking hands. Still shaking somewhat, she stepped out of the bathroom.

 _\- "Mianhae! Mianhae_!" Young Saeng knelt in front of her. " _Mianhae! Mianhae!"_

 _\- "Why. Did. You. Do. That."_ She dropped to her knees and pummeled his chest after each word. She wasn't angry at him; it was more of an emotional release. HyunJoong walked over to Ilana and gently helped her to her feet, guiding her over to sit in a chair.

 _\- "Mianhaeyo, Maria,"_ HyunJoong tried easing the tension a little. He was looking directly into her eyes, with his own steadfast gaze, open wide with concern _. "Naega the oldest, na should have stopped him. Na wasn't thinking; if Ilana-ssi is angry, be angry at me."_ He put a cup of tea in her hands _._

.HyunJoong had convinced Ilana into going with them to the pool.

\- _"Kaja." he had told her. "The open air will do Ilana-ssi good."_ It was neither order nor question, just a simple statement.

They arrived at the pool much later than anticipated. _"Kiyakaka!"_ The other three greeted, already enjoying the pool. "W _hat happened, what took you guys so long?"_ Kyu Jong asked a little worried at seeing everyone's visibly pale and shaken face. HyunJoong shook his head at the others with a look that said ' _I'll tell you later.'_ _"Mal! Ilana-ssi has a headache, get her one of your fruit drinks and something to eat, arraso?"_

 _\- "I'm not hungry,"_ Ilana said.

Hyun Joong took off his shirt and put it on the chair next to hers. Taking his phone and earphones out of his pocket, he handed them to her. _"There's some good music in there, Jung Min-ah will have some food brought to you."_ What he meant was: " _let the music soothe your nerves; you need to eat because you don't have anything in your stomach."_

 _\- "Mianhae,"_ she tried out a new word. _"I ruined your day off."_ Ilana realized he was doing what he always did, leading with his gentle but direct personality.

He gave her a bright smile. _"Anieyo!"_ He waved away her concern. _"I guess it didn't work for me either."_ He used to think girls that didn't drink were boring, but Ilana was everything but boring. He shrugged and jumped into the pool with the others. Ilana did what she was told to do and felt better for it.

* * *

 ** _January 18, 2013_**

It had been two days since the incident. Things were still a little awkward between Young Saeng & Ilana, mainly because they were both so embarrassed by their actions. Hyun Joong became the neutral territory, he and Kyu Jong made sure Ilana didn't hide in her room and that Young Saeng didn't hide from Ilana. It was Hyun Joong's last evening on the ship and they all had been invited to dine with the Captain, in the La Fontaine dining room, including Ilana. She didn't want to go, but Hyung Jun had been elected to convince her.

 _\- "Princess!"_ Macknae was using his aegyo _. "I want to be your Prince, just for tonight, please? I'll love you forever and can get you an extra dessert…"_ It was a cruise she could have as many desserts as she wanted, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

 _\- "That's not fair! The others know I can't resist your aegyo."_ This time she gave in to her temptation to pinch his cheek.

 _\- "Yay! I'll pick you up, my Princess."_

That evening, Ilana brought out the same black linen she had worn to the concert. This time she paired it with heals and put her hair half up with a dainty princess tiara Hyung Jun had sent her as a gift for the evening. The Captain proved to be just as charming as his crew and Ilana liked him very much. The orchestra had begun to play and the dancing had begun. Hyung Jun stood and bowed to Ilana.

\- " _Princess, may I have the honor of this dance?"_ She hesitated slightly, but everyone was looking at them and Hyung Jun was trying so hard to keep a straight face.

 _\- "You may, sir."_ She put her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor.

Hyun Joong had watched the pair for about two dances when he had an idea. It occurred to him he hadn't really done everything he could to heal the rift between Young Saeng and Ilana. He had to do something before he left tomorrow. He stood up.

 _\- Young Saeng, may I have this dance?"_ He bowed. The others laughed to see their friends dancing towards Macknae & Ilana. The song ended and HyunJoong tapped Ilana lightly on the shoulder, leaving Young Saeng wondering what Sunbae was up to.

 _\- "May I cut in?"_ Ilana looked at him puzzled, but relinquished Hyung Jun to his leader.

 _\- "It looks like we've been left without partners?_ Young Saeng looked at Ilana slightly embarrassed. _"Will you dance with me?"_ Ilana nodded her head shyly.

 _\- "Mianhae."_ They both said at once.

 _\- "No, it was my fault, you don't have to say sorry",_ Young Saeng said.

 _\- "I'm sorry, I hit you."_ Ilana looked at her feet as she spoke, too embarrassed to look at him.

 _\- "If I ever do anything to scare you again, you have my permission to hit me all you want."_ That said he stopped dancing and enveloped her in a sweet brotherly hug, with both of them getting teary eyed. _"If you ever want to talk about it, Oppa is here for you."_ She understood he wasn't expecting a response.

 _\- "It's about time!"_ They looked up to see they were surrounded by the rest of the guys. Before they had time to think, they were wrapped up in a giant group hug.

* * *

 ** _A little sad, a little sweet. I hope you guys liked it._**


	12. New Caledonia: New Fears to Conquer

**_,February 8, 2013_**

The days had flown by. It had been just over two weeks since they said goodbye to HyunJoong at the airport at Easter Island. Ilana looked at the picture Maknae had taken of them in front of the Moai statues and smiled.

 _\- "Stand next to Paro_ (the biggest of the statues) _!"_ HyungJun directed.

 _\- "Shiro Oppa! He's creepy!"_ They had all laughed at Ilana and continued to push her towards the statue.

 _\- "Don't worry Ilana-ssi, Leader will protect you from the big bad statue,"_ HyunJoong referred to himself.

 _\- "Yah! Sunbae, she's mine! Na saw her first!"_ Maknae complained.

 _\- "Wait, Ilana, how come you get all the fun! I'll take Leader and you keep Maknae, anyway I'm older so I get first dibs."_ Suzy added to the hilarity of the situation.

 _\- "You guys figure it out and leave me out of it!" Il_ ana said waving her hands in front of her.

 _\- "Don't worry ladies, Sexy Charisma is here and I'm enough for both of you to share." J_ ung Min put his arm around both girls _._

 _\- "Tch! Whatever! Everyone shouted at once, while the girls extricated themselves from his arms and playfully pushed him away._

Ilana had been trying to work up the courage to speak to Hyun Joong alone all morning. She finally got her chance on the road to the airport. Stomachs full from lunch and tired from dancing and for the guys drinking late the night before, the moving van had lulled everyone to sleep. Ilana was still awake looking out the window when movement caught the corner of her eye. When she turned her head, she saw Hyun Joong stretching then rubbing the sleep out of his face. He had only dozed off for a little while.

 _\- "Should I say something?"_ Ilana thought. She wanted to thank him for helping her the other day, plus she really wanted him to know what his music had done for her that night. _"Ah! Speak now or forever hold your peace. When are you ever going to see him again?"_

 _\- "Are we the only ones awake?"_ Hyun Joong asked.

 _\- "It looks like it. I'm surprised you're not passed out as well."_

 _\- "Nope, already thinking of everything I need to do when Na get home. Naega only home for a few days and then I leave for Japan._

 _\- "Kansamnida,"_ she blurted out and looked down at her lap, most likely already turning every shade of red.

 _\- "Is Ilana-ssi talking to me? Na didn't do anything?"_

 _\- "Thank you, for taking care of me the other day."_

 _\- "Na told Ilana-ssi, had I been more responsible that day, you wouldn't have had to go through that."_

Ilana took a steadying breath. At this rate, she would never tell him everything that was on her mind. _"_ _You see….the thing is…Ugh! I promise I'm not fangirling on you."_

He laughed and gave her his famous smile, mixed with an inquisitive and playfully exasperated gaze. " _Maria, hajima…stop. Na don't think you're 'fangirling' and naega going to be hurt if you're so uncomfortable with me, you can't tell me what's obviously important to you."_ This time it was Ilana's turn to smile. He loved to tease her about YoungSaeng's song, but being a good Sunbae, he knew how to get his hubae's attention. For Ilana, all he had to do was call her 'Maria'.

 _\- "I really meant what I told you the night of your concert. It…takes a special talent to be able to win the appreciation of an audience in their sixties when you normally cater to one in their twenties."_

 _\- "Gomawoyo, hajima I'm not special. Naega just doing what I love."_ He looked at her expectantly for he could tell, she wanted to say more.

 _\- "I-I don't know if the guys told you anything about me, but…um…when I was little, music was a huge part of my family's life. My parents were in an_ (she closed her eyes)… _accident when I was ten."_ He understood her omission of the word 'died. _' "After that…I–I didn't…I couldn't listen to it anymore. And when I did, I could no longer feel it. It didn't…speak to me anymore. Do you understand what I mean?"_ She opened her eyes again, pleading for understanding.

 _\- "Music and the need for it, is important to me too, I dropped out of high school and worked hard to achieve my dream. As for the guys, they never told me anything about you. Gomawoyo, for sharing this with me. I could just tell KyuJong took you under his wing and the others really like you too; especially Maknae."_ Ilana smiled at the thought of the goofy photographer.

 _\- "You and the guys, when you sang…I didn't need to understand the words because I felt every emotion. I heard it in your voices, I could see it…it paints a picture. I just wanted to thank you for opening that door again for me."_ She looked back out the window, too embarrassed to face him.

 _\- "Ilana-ssi are you a musician? Few people see music the way you just described."_

 _\- "A-anieyo." She shook her head to try and throw off his scrutinizing gaze._

 _\- "Jeongmal? Then you should be."_ He wondered about her. _"Give me your phone, juseyo?"_

 _\- "Huh?"_ HyunJoong pointed at his phone and put out his hand expectantly. She got the hint and handed him her phone; he then began to dial _._

 _\- "Here's my number and now I have yours. Na will call Ilana-ssi when naega the U.S. If Ilana-ssi is ever in Korea, call me and I'll make you dinner"_

 _\- "That'd be nice."_ She looked down at her phone _. "Dog?"_

 _\- "Maria."_ He showed her his phone and instead of filing her number under Ilana, he used Maria.

The driver announced they would be arriving at the airport shortly. They walked HyunJoong into the airport and the usual airport ritual of hugs, back pounding began and crying began. Yes, poor Maknae hated farewells and wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it. Ilana had only known this guy for a few days, but she felt there was some sort of bond that had developed and even she began to get teary-eyed. Ilana looked at the picture again. His last words to her: _"Take care of these namja for me and don't be too stubborn; your Oppa-deul will take care of you too."_

Someone was knocking at the door. She wondered which of the guys had been sent to fetch her. It was almost 9 AM and they had agreed to meet downstairs by 9:30. Someone was being impatient and she thought she knew who that was: that cute baby HyungJun Oppa. Thankfully, she was just about ready. Suzy had lent her a pair of shorts since she didn't have any type of beachwear in her closet. At least she had versatile tops. A blue cami and a long sleeve white button down shirt completed the outfit.

 _\- "Princess!"_ HyungJun called at the door. _"Pali!"_

 _\- "_ _Ay voy_ _! (_ _I'm coming_ _), keep your shirt on!"_ It was only fair to sneak in a few Spanish words to them every now and then as they were always talking to her in Korean.

With a final look in the mirror, Ilana was ready to answer the impatient knocking. New Caledonia waited. Ilana was actually excited, the guys had told her Hyun Joong had filmed part of a drama in New Caledonia. They promised to take Ilana and Suzy to see some of the sights.

 _\- "You do realize, it's still early, is it going to take thirty minutes to get downstairs?" I_ lana told HyungJun when she answered the door.

 _\- "YoungSaeng hyeong is going to have to meet us downstairs. He had to work the priority disembarkation line, so he asked me to come get you. Aren't you happy, Princess?"_ HyungJun was unperturbed at Ilana's playful scolding.

\- " _Loads..._ She smiled at him _._

 _\- "Princess, our day is going to be daeback! Na have at all planned out for us. Na can't wait to get off the ship."_

 _\- "We have to get downstairs first, kaja." Ilana always made the guys laugh, when she spoke in their Korean words._

Everyone piled into a van to take them to the first stop on HyungJun's itinerary. They arrived at the Noumea Magenta Airport. Ilana was immediately apprehensive, one only went to the airport to pick someone up or to board an aircraft. No one mentioned anything about either.

They soon arrived at Arc en Ciel Voyages. _"_ _Oppa? Why are we here?"_ Ilana asked warily _._

 _\- "We're taking a three-hour helicopter tour,"_ HyungJun responded _. "We need to split up into two groups, only three people are allowed in each helicopter. They two helicopters will be leaving within twenty minutes of each other. We'll meet back at the beach; the first group back picks up lunch."_

 _\- "I've got an idea." Said Suzy. "Ilana, you go in the first group, since you've never been here, and I'll go in the second group. The guys can play rock-paper-scissors to see who goes with who"_

 _\- "Arraso," b_ oth KyuJong and YoungSaeng agreed.

 _\- "I wanna go with Ilana!_ " HyungJun pouted.

 _\- "Why can't I go with_ you _?_ " Jung Min asked Suzy.

 _\- "Yah!_ _Fair is fair. We see each other every day of the year."_ Suzy narrowed her eyes at Jung Min _. "No playing favorites."_ Her gaze turned to HyungJun. _"First two winners go with Ilana."_

 _\- "Wait!"_ Ilana tried to get their attention. _"I really really don't fly."_

 _\- "Pabo, it's only a helicopter!"_ Replied Suzy.

 _\- "You'll be fine, I've got some pressure point bracelets with me,"_ KyuJong reassured her.

 _\- "It's not just that! I only fly if I absolutely must. Believe me! Flying and I don't get on well."_ Ilana was getting sick just thinking about it. She figured three hours wasn't that long, but what if she had a panic attack and ruined it for everyone else.

 _\- "I'll just sit this one out, please?"_

 _\- "You'll have fun. I promise, if you don't I'll have the guys hold me while you beat me."_ YoungSaeng gave her a reassuring hug and his otter's smile. Her eyes begged him to understand, he of all people had seen how her fright took her over."

 _\- "It's time to board,"_ HyungJun announced. _"Who's going first?"_

 _\- "ka-wi-ba-wi-bo!"_ The four guys played rock paper scissors for the chance to go first. The winners: KyuJong, HyungJun.

 _\- "Shiro Oppa!"_ Ilana tried an aegyo. _'"Oppa, please! I really, really, don't want to go!"_ Unfortunately, it didn't work, KyuJong had already climbed in and was reaching for her, while HyungJun was lifting her up.

Ilana screamed, but to no avail, she was in the helicopter sandwiched in between the two guys. _"Wear this wristband, it'll help against the motion sickness."_ KyuJong slipped the wristband over her hand.

 _\- "It's not the motion that makes me sick!"_ Ilana tried to get it through their thick skulls, but they wouldn't listen. The helicopter was taking off, Ilana tried to relax and concentrate on _not_ having a panic attack.

 _\- "Don't worry Princess, I've been on these trips several times and still get scared. If we hold on to each other we won't be scared."_ He took her hand in his and smiled at her.

Ilana tried to enjoy the view but failed. The helicopter swerved and swooped as it flew over the blue-green carpet of the island. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out again. _"_ _...one, two, three, breath, one, two three,"_ she coached herself while the other two were oohing and ah-ing. On one particularly hard turn, Ilana lost all her concentration. The beautiful blue sky and rolling countryside bordered by an almost translucent ocean had suddenly disappeared. Ilana screamed and buried her head in HyungJun's shoulder.

 _\- "You were doing fine, just relax."_ She could feel KyuJong rubbing her back slightly.

It was dark out. The sky turned deep gray, almost black. It was late afternoon, but it looked like it was the middle of the night. They had tried to wait out the storm, but it didn't look to be stopping at any time soon. Mr. & Mrs. Contreras had no other choice if they wanted to get to New York in time, they would have to continue their flight through the storm. The Pilot assured them, although risky, he'd flown in these situations before. What was their undoing? Did lightning strike the plain? Was it hail the size of golf balls? All the different scenarios played out in Ilana's mind until she was trembling; her heart was thundering and she held HyungJun's hand with a python grip.

 _\- "Princess?"_ HyungJun patted Ilana's head with his free hand. He looked over at KyuJong. "Eo _ttokae_?" Ilana was lost to them; KyuJong could hear her ragged breathing.

 _\- "Ilana-ssi, ease up a little, you're going to break his hand and then he won't be able to take pictures."_ KyuJong patted her back soothingly, but there was still no reaction from Ilana _._ He sighed and pried her hand from HyungJun's (much to his relief). He gently pulled her face to look at him. _"Ilana take a deep breath and then let it out slowly."_ She willingly complied. _"Chaghan Agassi (good girl), now keep that up."_ She had the same tear-stained face and far away look she had the night she sprained her hand. _"Ilana-ssi, focus; look at how beautiful the view is, stop looking at whatever it is in your mind. Look, you can even see some sheep."_ He kept talking to her, it seemed to be working.

HyungJun picked up the running commentary until she started to respond and relaxed against the seat.

 _\- "Ilana-ssi, we're halfway! There it is! Le Coeur de Voh (The Heart of Voh)! Wau, I never get tired of seeing it. Silly Agassi has captured my heart,"_ he teased her hair.

Ilana still trembled but was slowly coming back. _"That's amazing, Oppa,"_ she said softly. _"I never knew something like that existed in this world."_ She turned to look at him and then KyuJong, in awe. _"How do you do it? How many times have you shown me the beauty that exists in this world, when all I can see is what's dark and painful and ugly?"_

 _\- "Princess, I just want to see you smile."_

\- " _Geurae, we like your smile."_ KyuJong put his fingers on her cheeks and forced her cheeks into a smile.

 _\- "Yah! Cut it out!"_ Ilana said, smiling anyway. The rest of the way back was much smoother. She focused on what was outside the window and not what tricks her mind was trying to play. Of course, HyungJun's endless chatter helped keep her distracted.

Ilana was exhausted by the time they got off the helicopter and drove to the seaside restaurant where they would be having lunch. Soon the others arrived, Suzy spotted them first.

 _\- "Annyeong_!" Suzy said with her usual vivaciousness. _"Ilana, how did you like it?"_

 _\- "Very beautiful, I'm glad I went.'_

 _\- See! The flight wasn't that bad and you didn't want to go."_ Ilana just smiled at Suzy, she didn't have the heart to tell her it really was bad. She was glad she went, but the only reason she survived was HyungJun and KyuJong; her two lifesavers.

 _\- "How'd she really do?"_ YoungSaeng asked KyuJong off to the side.

 _\- "Aside from nearly cutting the circulation off of Maknae's hand and nearly stopped breathing, not too bad…considering."_

 _\- "This yeoja is going to be the death of us, before the cruise is over,"_ YoungSaeng laughed.

 _\- "At least it hasn't been boring."_

 _\- "What's been boring? HyungJun came upon the two guys._

 _\- "Amogotodo (never mind), Maknae," YoungSaeng teased._

 _\- "Tell me! I want to know? You guys never tell me anything,"_ HyungJun pouted and his hyeong's just laughed at him.

After lunch, they enjoyed the beautiful beach. It was a comfortable seventy-five degrees out and the guys went shirtless to dive into the water with boards they had rented. Ilana and Suzy sat back on the beach and mock judged them. Suzy always gave Jung Min the highest score and Ilana knew nothing about surfing so she judged on who was the most graceful.

Ilana and Suzy bought beach towels to sit on, but Ilana was using hers as a blanket for her legs. Getting restless, she thought you can only watch surfing for so long. She got up and draped the towel over her shoulders, deciding to be brave and stick her toes in the water. _"_ _I'm going for a stroll; are you going to stay here and continue to admire JungMin_?" Ilana asked Suzy.

 _\- "Mworago?! I'm not just admiring Jung Min"_

 _\- "If you say so, I'm pretty clueless to that type of thing, so it must be rather obvious. Or maybe it's the way he looks to make sure you're looking before he takes the next wave."_

 _\- "He does?" Suzy's entire face lit up._

 _\- "I'll leave you to your 'Min' watching."_ Ilana smiled at Suzy who was furiously blushing at having been caught. Tiptoeing into the water, Ilana was surprised at its warmth. It had been almost ten years since she visited the beaches back home, but she remembered the water always being cold. She walked along, picking up shells or shiny rocks that caught her attention.

KyuJong came out of the water and noticed Ilana walking alone. " _Ilana-ssi!"_ KyuJong called her as he caught up to her. _"It's almost time to go back,"_ he said; once he was walking next to her.

 _\- "It's so beautiful and peaceful here; I'd like to come back one day. It's like a land stuck in time. Almost…like me."_ Her last three words were barely audible.

 _\- "Deh,_ _areumdaun. I_ _t is beautiful,"_ he quickly added in English _. "We don't always get to get off the ship at every port, but I have had the opportunity to visit once before. Did Ilana-ssi enjoy her day? Even the helicopter ride?"_

 _\- "Very much," she smiled. "But I won't be volunteering for another flight anytime soon. I may have survived once, that doesn't mean I'll get through one again. Unless I have my Oppa's with me again."_ Ilana playfully bumped into KyuJong, catching him off guard and making him fall into the water. Ilana stuck her tongue out at him and took off at a brisk pace toward the group.

 _\- "Caught you!" Sh_ e was no match for KyuJong. He picked her up and twirled her around a few times as punishment. She was almost a foot shorter than him and weighed less than Suzy, which was almost next to nothing.

 _\- "Ah! Oppa! Put me down."_ By the time he put her down she was so dizzy, she could hardly walk. He was laughing heartily now and took her arm to steady her.

 _\- "That was for disrespecting your Oppa."_ He ruffled her hair. _"I'm glad Ilana-ssi had a good time. "_ Kyu-Jong stopped walking shortly before they reached the others.

 _\- "Me too, thanks to you guys."_

 _\- "You're still too thin, by the way."_ KyuJong scolded and continued to walk. _"This girl is going to be the death of me"._ Ilana was left staring at his retreating back.

 _\- "Aish! These guys are going to drive me crazy."_ She ran to catch up, shaking her head as more of their Korean words were coming out of her mouth.

 _By the time they reached the ship, Ilana was so exhausted from her day; she went straight to her room and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep._

* * *

As usual, thank you all for reading, give me a shout out! Let me know who you all are. Subscribe & Vote. A few more pieces of Ilana's puzzle revealed, maybe? A special thanks (for humoring your crazy friend) to my non K-addict friends who are reading.

 _Next Chapter: Valentine's Day Ball._


	13. A Valentine's Day Ball?

_**A little long, sorry.**_

 _ **February 8, 2013**_

Ilana's room phone was ringing. She tried to ignore it, knowing it was one of three people. She had taken to sleeping in late; it seemed like she was suddenly making up for all the sleep she had lacked a few months ago. Now, she had no problems going to sleep and most days enjoyed lounging in bed reading until someone called or knocked on her door. She rolled over to look at the time; it was nine AM, way past the time she would normally have been up back home. Evidently, her caller thought so too because the phone didn't stop ringing. If she didn't answer, next she would be hearing knocking on the door.  
 _\- "Hello?"  
\- "Ilana-ssi meet me for lunch, it looks like I'll have a few hours free. Eleven-thirty at the Crow's Nest. Pick you up, ok?"  
\- "Good morning to you too, KyuJong Oppa," _Ilana said, still groggy from sleep. Laughing was heard on the other end.  
 _\- "Was Ilana-ssi still sleeping?"  
\- "You guys make me tired, dragging me all over the place. I'm surprised you don't get in trouble for neglecting your duties."_ Ilana scolded.  
 _\- "That's the best part of this job; we can play and do our work at the same time. Besides, as long as Ilana-ssi is a passenger, we are doing our work. We're taking care of you."_ KyuJong said sweetly. _"Now, get ready and make sure to eat a little something for breakfast too. See you at 11:30."  
\- "I'm not hungry!" _ She complained to no one in particular, because KyuJong had already hung up. Her stomach called her a liar; it began to grumble at the mention of food. _"Ok, maybe just a little hungry,"_ she grabbed a granola bar from her stash of snacks.

As long as she had memory, Ilana never had a large appetite. Most of her early childhood was like a blur to her, so she didn't know what her eating habits were prior to her parent's accident She smiled as she thought of poor Nana and one of the Admins at the Company, always admonishing her to eat. She supposed KyuJong had taken that job onto himself, now. She dressed in her favorite skinny jeans, cami & long sleeved button down. Looking in the mirror, she thought maybe she had lost just a little weight. " _Oppa's going to scold,_ " she told her reflection.  
 _\- "Ready?"_ KyuJong asked when Ilana opened the door.  
 _\- "Yup, or should I say 'deh'? What's that in your hands?_ Ilana asked him, curious.  
- _"Ah, this is for you_." It was a chocolate rose. " _Will you be my partner for the Valentine's Day Ball?"_ He didn't say 'date' because he thought it sounded cheesy and it wasn't a date. " _I had to beat Maknaeto you."_  
Ilana just rolled her eyes at him. They were always teasing and ganging up on HyungJun. _"A Ball?"_ She hadn't been to a ball since before her parent's accident. She didn't want to disappoint them, and they would all pout and make her go anyway. _"Why is it easy to give in to you guys, even when I don't want to?"_ She asked herself, yet voiced it aloud as well.  
 _\- "I'll take that as a ye_ s." He laughed and bowed to her. _"Kaja."_

When they got to the crow's nest, KyuJong ordered a giant hamburger and fries for Ilana to eat, while his was equally as large  
 _\- "Umm, Oppa? Who else is planning to eat all this?"  
\- "We have several hours, I'm sure Ilana can make a good dent in it." _He laughed. " _You're too thin and I don't want to be worried about you."_ KyuJong scolded playfully even though he was very much serious. Ilana couldn't help but smile, she knew he was going to scold her.  
 _\- "I want to see Ilana-ssi eat all that. Suzy loves to eat and she can't even eat that entire hamburger."_ Jung Min teased as he passed by. The mention of Suzy's name was not lost on Ilana.

In between chatting with KyuJong and JungMin, as he worked, Ilana had continued to work slowly on the hamburger until she absolutely couldn't eat another bite. _"Do you want me to box the rest up for you?"_ Jung Min appeared at their table sometime later.  
 _\- "Yes please, I'll attempt to finish it later;"_ she responded to JungMin and then turned her attention back to KyuJong. " _Oppa, I didn't come prepared for a Ball. I just stuffed my suitcases without rhyme or reason, I had no idea I'd be coming on a cruise."  
\- "How do you go on vacation without knowing where you're going?" _Jung Min asked, plates forgotten.  
 _\- "It's…a long story."_ She didn't want to go into details of that night. KyuJong knew she was 'running away', but he didn't need to know all the gory details.  
 _\- "You can trust us, Ilana."_ KyuJong smiled at her.  
- _"We don't freak out easily, especially 'Eternal Center',"_ Jung Min said. " _He's the calmest and most rational out of us all. When he does something it's calmly and decidedly and you don't really know what he's done until after he's done it. Whatever conflict or problem you had is solved without you having to really do anything."  
\- "Hmm…is that how he maneuvers me around so easily? "_ Ilana thought.  
 _\- "We'll be in Sydney a few days before the ball, we can go shopping!"_ Jung Min's eyes lit up at the prospect.  
- _"Ilana-ssi, I wish you luck, count me out. You'll have to make sure you guys are back in time because Jung Min loses his head and all thought of time when he's shopping."  
\- "You really want to go shopping, JungMin? I hate shopping, but I'd like a nice dress for the evening. Maybe we can surprise Suzy with a small gift while we're out?" _Ilana teased him.  
 _\- "Guerae...I guess that'd be nice…she'd probably like that."_ Jung Min tried not to sound too interested. _"I think we get into port around 8 am, we can leave right on time, catch a cab to Pitt Street and if worse comes to worse we can do Market Street..."_ He rambled on and on about different places he could take Ilana.  
- _"You asked for it."_ KyuJong laughed at her as she gave him a look of distress.

* * *

 _ **Sydney, Australia**_

 _ **February 11, 2013**_

Jung Min picked Ilana up at seven thirty, eager to be on his way. Young-Saeng was, fortunately, working the priority disembarkation line; they would be able to stick to the schedule Jung Min has made.

 _\- "First stop: City Extra for breakfast. You gotta try the Muesli Pancakes."_ Ilana, who scarcely ate breakfast, took Jung Min's word for it. _"We'll have the Muesli Pancakes please and orange juice for two."_ Jung Min ordered for the two of them the second they were seated, without consulting the menu or Ilana.  
 _\- "Been here much?"_ Ilana asked.  
 _\- "As often as I can."_ When their food came out, it looked delicious and too much. Ilana was sure she wouldn't be able to finish it all.  
 _\- "This is really good!"_ Ilana was wonderfully surprised as she took a bite.  
The pancakes were stuffed with the House Special Muesli as Jung Min explained. _"It's a wonderful combination of oats, nuts and dried fruits soaked overnight with grated apple, orange juice and honey served with your choice of cream or yogurt."_ Jung Min rattled off in a mock 'Australian' accent.  
 _\- "You'd make a really good actor; you should do 'Broadway' or star in a drama or something. Oh! I know! You could be a recording artist like Kim HyunJoong and Suzy will be your number one fan and faint prettily at your feet."_ Jung Min, who had been laughing at Ilana's teasing, suddenly blushed at the mention of Suzy.  
 _\- "Why do you think Suzy would be a fan?"_ He gave a nervous laugh.  
 _\- "I'm pretty sure Suzy would volunteer to head up your fun club. The sun rises and sets when you're around her."  
\- "Yah! Hurry up and eat, the shops will be open soon." _ Jung Min changed the subject.  
 _\- "Sexy Charisma is blushing!"_ Ilana said before she dug into her food.

They arrived at The Strand, a beautiful, yet imposing Victorian style building. Jung Min was completely excited. He dragged Ilana into the first Woman's clothing store and began to throw dresses at her. After he was satisfied, he waited while she tried them on. She immediately knew their style was not going to be to her liking, but she thought Jung Min was taking some sick pleasure in torturing her.  
 _\- "JungMin! Latest fashion or not, these dresses are not me." J_ ung Min was in his element. Dragging a girl clothes shopping was a favorite sport.  
 _\- "Geurae, maybe not, let's try another store."_ They'd only hit one store and Ilana was already tired.  
 _\- "This one has to go with you!"_ After what seemed like the hundredth store. Jung Min repeated the routine in every store. Making her try on short dresses, long dresses, in every shape and color.  
 _\- "JungMin!"_ Ilana whined (she was picking up the habit from the guys and their aegyo). _"This is a regular dress, not a special occasion dress."  
\- "Deh, but it suits you. The pale baby blue goes well with your olive skin tone, and the retro dots and full skirt are you. It would go well for another evening."_ Ilana gave in to Jung Min's prodding.  
 _\- "I'm wiped out and we haven't found anything for the Valentine's Ball yet."_ Ilana sat down wearily on the nearest bench, rubbing the side of her head where a headache was starting to form.  
 _\- "Gwenchana?"_ Jung Min sat down beside her and saw her momentarily close her eyes.  
 _\- "I think KyuJong jinxed me, I'm getting a headache; I should probably eat something."  
\- "I know just the place; it's a Chinese dumpling shop at the 'Westfield'. When we're done eating we can shop there. The styles there might not be as eccentric." _Ilana sighed. She could only hope they'd find something soon. They were docked in Sydney until the next day and she was quite certain Jun Min would close the mall and be back tomorrow if they hadn't found what he was looking for.

Jung Min took mercy on Ilana and let her recharge for about an hour while they ate lunch. He took the opportunity to get to know Ilana more. He knew his friends treated her as a little sister or mascot and she seemed to have lost some of her shyness since their first meeting. _"So how does a girl not like to shop?"  
\- "Easy, I don't go anywhere. When I do need clothes, I purchase things that are simple and versatile."  
\- "You don't go out?"  
\- "Not really."  
\- "Boyfriend?"  
\- "Anieyo."  
\- "So, are any of my friends possibly candidates that might fit that description?"  
\- "No!" _ She blushed and he quite enjoyed teasing her. _"They're all very sweet and I'll be forever grateful for the companionship they've given me. I don't know what I would've done on this cruise without them, but I'm not in the market for love, nor do I have anything to offer a guy."_ She said almost convincingly.  
 _\- "Nothing to offer a guy? Tch! You don't wear make-up and you're still pretty, you're smart, you seem to have a nice personality when you're not being shy; despite being an American girl, my friends all like you, and you're rich."_ He threw the last part in to make her laugh. He was rewarded with a shake of her head and a shy smile.  
 _\- "I'm not that smart,"_ she was looking down, playing with her napkin. _"Anyway, what's the story between you and Suzy?"_ Ilana was trying to get him off the subject of her. "You're just going to go around making calf eyes at each other, thinking the other is not looking?"  
 _\- "I do not make 'calf eyes' at her!"_ Ilana gave him a raised eyebrow, making him shrug. _"We work together, what if it didn't go well?"  
\- "You work on the top deck and she works in the second, other than with your mutual friends, you don't see each other. Besides, what if it went well? Nothing ventured, nothing gained."  
\- "Same goes for you, smarty pants. If you don't try, how are you going to know if you're girlfriend material? You just might meet your Prince Charming."_  
Ilana looked at the time on her phone and changed the subject. _"It's getting late and we still have a dress to find, maybe we should get going?"_

JungMin dragged her all over the 'Westfield Sydney' just like he did 'The Strand'. He had something in mind and all Ilana could do was follow until he finally found what he was looking for. This store had more of a classic look and he began piling dresses into Ilana's arms. The first dress was a wine colored strapless; the skirt had panels and hung just above the knee. Although it looked beautiful on, it wasn't what he had in mind. A few dresses later, Ilana tried on a royal blue almost 1950's or 60's retro style taffeta with an A-line skirt.

 _\- "That one!"_ Jung Min said when she came out of the dressing room. The color was beautiful and the skirt swished nicely when she walked.  
 _\- "Isn't it a little too showy?"  
\- "Ani! It's perfect! No man on the ship will be able to keep his eyes off you."  
\- "No way! I'm not getting it. I don't like attention." _ JungMin just laughed at her.  
 _\- "It's a Ball! They'll even have masques for people to wear. You can hide behind one all night if you're uncomfortable."_  
Ilana sighed. The dress was magnificent. She seemed to recall a picture of her Mother in a similar style. Jung Min began to bring earrings and other accessories for her to get the entire effect. _"Fine!"_ She reluctantly agreed and changed and so that they could check out. Along the way she saw a pretty bracelet that she thought Suzy would like. It was silver with different pink rounded stones. She was just about to ask JungMin if he liked it when he took it from her.  
 _\- "I'm paying for that."_  
Ilana smiled when he picked up a little boy and a little girl charm to go with the bracelet.

* * *

 _ **The day of the Ball**_

 _ **February 14, 2013**_

Ilana had returned to her room after getting a manicure. The ship was a frenzy of excitement for the evening's ball. Everyone was getting the Lido deck transformed into a ballroom. Ilana was glad to have some quiet time before the evening. KyuJong and Suzy would be picking her up on the way. They would be meeting the other three guys on the Lido deck since they were busy overseeing some of the preparations.  
Ilana dressed carefully, piling her hair in a messy twist with curls escaping and the tiara that HyungJun had given her. Adding Mother's pearls and a little more makeup than she was used to, she looked at herself in the mirror. It had been ages since she gave herself the opportunity to dress up for an evening out and was pleased. She almost did feel like Cinderella going to the ball to meet the Prince. _"The guys would laugh at me for sure if I told them that."_ As if summoned by her thoughts there was a knock on the door. Ilana grabbed a black wrap she had purchased just before leaving the mall with JungMin and went to open the door.  
 _\- Ilana-ssi! You look beautiful!"_ KyuJong took her by the hand and twirled her around. _"Ha! Mal will be so jealous; I get to escort two beautiful ladies."  
\- "Oppa, stop!" _ Ilana really didn't like attention. _"Suzy! Oh! I love your dress and that bracelet looks so good on you."_ Suzy was wearing a white dress with the bracelet JungMin had bought her.  
 _\- "Apparently Suzy-ah has a secret admirer."_ Kyu Jong teased Suzy just to see her turn the same pink as the bracelet.  
 _\- "Good thing I didn't say anything",_ Ilana thought.  
 _\- "Someone had it delivered to my room with a note saying 'Please accept my gift, I'm looking forward to seeing you at the ball tonight.' There wasn't a signature or anything."  
\- "We'd better get going and make sure your admirer doesn't get impatient."_

When they arrived, Young Saeng & HyungJun were waiting for them.  
 _\- "Princess! Suzy! Wau, yeppeo! You guys look like supermodels."_ HyunJun immediately ran up to hug the girls.  
 _\- "You guys are the handsome ones. There will be some ladies eyeing you tonight. Where is JungMin?"  
\- "He had some business to take care of; he will be joining us later," _YoungSaeng answered. Suzy looked disappointed at this news.  
The orchestra started and Suzy and Ilana took turns dancing with the guys. While Suzy danced, she looked around expectantly for any sign of JungMin or her so-called secret admirer.  
 _\- "Are you looking for your admirer Suzy-ah? KyuJong asked while they shared a dance together. He had seen her take glances around the deck.  
\- "Anieyo!"  
\- "The bracelet suits you, whoever it is, has good taste and seems to know you well."  
\- "But who could it be?  
\- "I'm sure he will make himself known when it's time."_

The five passed an enjoyable time dancing, talking and nibbling on all the different foods available. The deck was getting crowded as more and more guests arrived. The crowd's age was mixed this time as they had picked up more passengers in Sydney; they came especially to celebrate Valentine's Day on the cruise. Much to Suzy's dismay there was no sign of JungMin or a secret admirer. Even Ilana was getting curious when Suzy wasn't looking she mouthed to Young Saeng. _"Where's JungMin?"_ He just shrugged his shoulders. _"These guys are as thick as thieves,"_ she thought as she glared at him.  
Suddenly the MC announced. _"Welcome to our Valentine's day ball. We hope we meet all your expectations for the evening. Let's give our orchestra a round of applause."_ The orchestra stood and bowed. _"They will be taking a break and in a moment we will have a special musical guest."_ The orchestra left the bandstand. _"Are there any Juliet's out there? You're Romeo awaits."_ The girls looked to the guys for a clue, but only received a shrug in response. 'Romeo' turned out to be JungMin dressed in black from head to toe.  
As Romeo began to sing it was evident Suzy was excited. HyungJun grabbed Ilana and KyuJong took Suzy and they went out to the dance floor. The second song, JungMin wandered around the dance floor singing to random ladies. He was an excellent entertainer and had everyone enthralled, especially Suzy. He came up to Suzy and took her from KyuJong, twirling her around the dance floor a few times and then returning her. He winked at Ilana and continued moving along the dance floor. All the songs seemed to have a certain message and we're leading up to something. On the third song, Suzy and Ilana changed partners as KyuJong sat out and YoungSaeng came in.  
 _\- "What's he doing?"_ Ilana asked.  
 _\- "Being Sexy Charisma."_  
Ilana got a better answer when after the third song Jung Min spoke. _"Ladies forgive me, but I have but one Juliet. Juliet if you're wearing the gift I left you, please step forward."_ Suzy turned the exact shade of her bracelet. She stood frozen until KyuJong gave her a gentle push and went forward as everyone clapped. _"Suzy-a stole my heart, will she give me hers? There should be one more charm on your bracelet, will you accept?"_  
Suzy was speechless; all she could do was nod 'yes'.  
With that, he expertly hooked the little boy charm, he had purchased, next to the little girl charm onto her bracelet. _"I promise to love you always."_ He led her around the dance floor as he sang and everyone else followed suit. When his song was finished he returned Suzy to where the others were. _"There's no turning back now."_ He bent and took her lips with his; gently at first then more fervently. She wasn't protesting; therefore, he gained encouragement. Leaving her breathless; with a mischievous grin, he returned to the bandstand for a final song.

* * *

Valentine's Day Ball Playlist:

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked it. I just thought Jung Min and Suzy were begging to get put together. It got some of the focus off Ilana. Kyu Jong is still bugging her about being too thin. I don't know if I'd like to have a close friend as a doctor. Anyway, thank you for reading as always. Comment and subscribe!_


	14. Wandering Through Manila & Macau Scheme

_**February 14. 2013**_

had all stayed at the ball until its finish past midnight. Romeo and his 'Juliet' were the brunts of good-natured jokes and teasing.  
 _\- "You guys knew he was going to confess didn't you? "_ Ilana accused.  
 _\- "Of course, does Princess think he could've pulled this off without us?"_ Hyung Jun responded.  
 _\- "Who does Suzy-ah think hung the bracelet on her door?"_ Kyu Jong replied.  
 _\- "KyuJong Uissa?! And Uissa didn't even give me a clue_?" Suzy smacked his arm playfully.  
 _\- "Komapta, for helping me surprise nae yeoja."_ Suzy was all smiles and JungMin just gazed at her sweetly. _"Kaja, I'll walk Suzy-ssi back to her room."_ He took Suzy's hand as they walked off.  
 _\- "Na think you two need a chaperone; I saw those sultry darts you were throwing at her while you were singing."_ KyuJong teased  
 _\- "Yah, what was that line in the song about sucking her heart away?_ " YoungSaeng continued.  
- _"Suzy-ah, Na don't trust him, I think he's part vampire,"_ HyungJun joined in.  
 _\- "The song did say if Na kissed her, the rest was up to her."_ JungMin teased his newly declared girlfriend.  
 _\- "JungMin-ah, hajimaseo!"_ Suzy completely embarrassed by now playfully shoved Jung Min.  
 _\- "The namja started it."  
\- "Leave them alone, guys. You're so mean!" _ Ilana said in defense of the new couple.  
 _\- "Cinderella is taking all our fun away."_ Young Saeng said as he watched Jung Min and Suzy walk away. _"It's past midnight, let's get you back to your room."  
\- "Princess looks tired."_Hyung Jung said.  
 _\- "I am! The things I do for you guys,"_ she smiled. " _But I had fun, thank you."  
\- "We'll all walk together, we've gotta go that way anyway." _ Kyu Jong said.

The guys laughed and joked the entire way to Ilana's room. When they all reached her door, she hugged her escort's goodnight and sent them off. Hyung Jun protested. _"Princess let's hang out in your room for a while."_ The other two pulled their Maknaeaway from the door.  
 _\- "She's tired, let her rest,_ " Kyu Jong told him.  
 _\- "Who said she wanted to hang out with you anyway?"_ Young Saeng continued.

 _\- "Goodnight Gentlemen_!" Ilana closed the door with a sigh and was grateful to be back in the tranquility of the room. Wanting to be able to sleep in until she was well and ready to get up, she hung the 'do not disturb' sign on the door, turned off her phone, and unplugged the room phone.

Suzy and JungMin took the slow and scenic route back down to her room. _"Kansamnida, for my bracelet,"_ she said, arriving at her door, some time later.  
 _\- "Is that all Suzy has to thank me for?"_ He leaned in to steal another kiss. _"Suzy doesn't know how long na have wanted to do that,_ " he told her. _"That mischievous face of yours has captivated me for a while."  
\- "Mollahyo, when Na started to hope that Oppa would see me as 'me' and not just one of the gang. But then Na was afraid because Oppa is a shameless flirt."_  
He laughed at her accusation. _"There was never anyone worth settling down for. It was easier just to flirt and have fun, Na didn't want anything serious; besides, we work together and Na didn't think it'd be right."  
\- "But Oppa gave in to nae charm anyway,_" Suzy batted her eyelashes, sweetly, at him.  
 _\- "If jagiya does that again, Na will turn into a vampire just to bite your neck and make you mine."_ Suzy took a playful step back. _"Besides, it was jagiya who couldn't resist nae Sexy Charisma."_ He thread his hand through her long hair giving her goose bumps.  
 _\- "Oppa better get going; Uissa will kill me if naega late for work tomorrow."  
\- "Not before I taste your lips again." _ He gave her a slow, feather lite kiss and nipped her bottom lip playfully before walking away. He left Suzy grinning and touching her lips with her index finger. She entered her room and started to jump and squeal as soon as the door closed. She wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

* * *

The days were passing quickly and they were almost in March and back in the Pacific Ocean. Ilana was looking at some of the pictures HyungJun had taken these last three months.  
 _\- "Aww, that's a good one of JungMin and Suzy at the ball."_ Ilana pointed to the image on the screen.  
 _\- "That was so much fun! Hajiman..., now all they want to do is spend time with each other."_ HyungJun pouted.  
 _\- "Let them get to know each other a little more. It's only been a few weeks. They'll be back to doing things with the group again."_

 _\- "We're in Manila and then Hong Kong for two days each. Maybe we can all go ashore together on one of the days."  
\- "No helicopters,"_ Ilana said seriously.  
 _\- "Princess is funny."_

* * *

 _ **February 28. 2013**_

It had been decided, Ilana would go into Manila with Hyung Jun and one of the tour groups and then they would all go to Hong Kong together, as that was one of their favorite stops.  
 _\- "I'll take the camera with the tripod for the group and scenic pictures and you take the smaller camera for the candid shots."_ HyungJun gave instructions to Ilana, he had shown her how to work the camera a few times. This was the first time he was going to put her to the test.  
 _\- "Arasseyo, do I need to call you 'sunbae'?"  
\- "Deh."_  
Ilana shook her head at his silliness.

Since Ilana had never been to the Philippines, they chose to go out with 'The Charms of old Manila Tour.' She wanted to see old structures and ruins; modern cities never really interested her. Taking many good candid shots of people enjoying the gardens and the dozens of fountains, Ilana fell in love the Rizal Park. She even enjoyed Fort Santiago, minus the dungeons; she didn't want to go where people had been held and tortured. She had been tortured enough in her life without having to see that which could cause a pain greater than hers.

Hyung Jun noticed she was quieter than usual as they left 'Casa Manila', the last stop on the tour.  
 _\- "Princess, pigonhaeyo...tired?"_ She was deep in her thoughts and didn't answer him. _"Yah!"_ He nudged her.  
 _\- "mmm?"  
\- "Princess, Na think we need to turn back."  
\- "Waeyo? What happened? Did someone forget something?"  
\- "Deh! Your head."_ He patted the air above her head to show it wasn't there. _"Where has Princess been?"_ Ilana just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her lap; a move the guys recognized she did whenever there was something she didn't really want to talk about. _"That does it, naega telling the driver to turn around."  
\- "Anieyo, Oppa!"  
\- "Talk!"  
\- "Aish! You're so annoying!" _By now, she's picked up a good handful of Korean words, she could use back at them.  
He stuck his tongue out at her. _"What's going on in that cute head of yours?"  
\- "I was just thinking….remembering stuff."  
\- "Good or bad stuff?"_  
She sighed. _"Depends on how you look at it. I loved seeing all the Spanish architecture and heritage in Manila, but..."_ She got the far-off look again and Hyung Jun had to nudge her to keep talking. _"Alright! It just reminded me of my Mom's town in Spain. I remember, vaguely, going there when I was little."_ She tried to hold back tears that threatened to escape by looking away.  
\- "That's a good memory. It's happy; Princess shouldn't be sad. Do you still have family in Spain that you can re-visit some of those memories."  
\- "I'm not sure what happened to the property, really. The only close relation I have is my cousin from my Dad's side and I never _want to see him again."_ She clenched her teeth at the thought of Juan Carlos. _"I just always wonder...my life would have been so different had that accident never happened."  
\- "Evaluate your experiences, what you've learned, and move forward."  
\- "I know…"  
\- "I know…,"_ he mocked her and tugged her hair.  
 _\- "Yah! Brat!"_ The guys always knew how to make her smile.  
 _\- "Princess nomu kyopta, when she gets mad, "_ he laughed at her, as she pretended to be mad at him. _"Stop thinking so much, Princess looks tired."_ He patted his shoulder; " _Na will wake you when we get back to the ship."_  
She was a little tired, but still hesitant to lean on his shoulder. Eating a little more regularly lately, she found she didn't tire quite as easy, but these excursions really wore her out. " _I've got a better idea; I'll lean against the window and Oppa can lean on me."_ Ilana found that idea less awkward for her.  
 _\- "Arasso!"_ He liked that idea. They both dozed off until the bus came to a stop near the ship.

* * *

 _ **March 1, 2014**_

The next evening, everyone was in the Crow's Nest looking at the Hong Kong brochures and making plans.  
 _\- "Na want to shop at the Market's,"_ Jung Min said.  
 _\- "I barely survived our last shopping trip!"_ Ilana complained playfully, making everyone laugh.  
 _\- "Oh! Can we go to the flower market?"_ Suzy asked.  
 _\- "That's boring!"_ HyungJun vetoed her idea.  
 _\- "Arraso!"_ Suzy glared at HyungJun, " _what about the cooking class?"  
\- "Lantau Island would be nice and then we can do the Harbor cruise at night. Doesn't that sound good?"_ Kyu Jong was the last to offer an opinion.  
 _\- "What does Princess want to do ?"_ Hyung Jun asked.  
 _\- "I've never been, so I really don't have a preference."  
\- "Wait! I've got an idea?!" _YoungSaeng jumped in. _"Can we all take both days off?"_ Everyone thought they could. " _Let's go to Macau, spend the night, come back to Hong Kong the next day, and explore the marketplace."  
\- "Ooh! Can we stay at the Shinwa hotel? _Jung Min's eyes opened wide with excitement.  
 _\- "Pabo! JungMin-ah knows how much that costs?"_ Kyu Jong said.  
 _\- "Doesn't HyunJoong know the owner? Plus he filmed a drama there. Maybe he can call in a favor."_ Everyone murmured all at once. Asia was an untapped market for her Father's company, but she thought maybe Virginia, could pull some strings as well. Everyone seemed excited and she wanted to do something for them.  
 _\- "Jung Min, you call HyunJoong and I'll make a call home and between the two of us, we might be able to work something out."_

* * *

 _ **March 2, 2013**_

Phone calls were made between Hyun Joong and the owner of Shinwa Corporation and also Virginia and the head Marketing Rep for the hotel in Macau. Once everyone exchanged information, it was settled. Between HyunJoong's name and Virginia's phone call on behalf of the company, they were given an invitation to stay one night at the hotel. One small problem as far as Ilana was concerned, she would have to play the part of the 'corporate heiress'; a role she had never played. She had worked behind the scenes doing Marketing research and looking at trends; most definitely, not the role of the Chairwoman.  
 _\- "Ah! I can't do this, Suzy?"_ Ilana cried.  
 _\- "Yes, you can!"_ Jung Min, Suzy, & Hyung Jun were going through the clothes Ilana had brought and trying to put together a few different outfits for the day in Macau.  
 _\- "Just use your ajumma voice and we'll try and behave ourselves,_ " HyungJun told her.

 _\- "Romeo and Maknaebetter behave or I'll pull you both by your ears."_ Suzy threatened with her best 'Mom' voice.  
Ilana had given up and let the three pick her clothes for her. They even raided Suzy's closet, as she would play the role of her assistant. What were the guys' role in all of this? Bodyguards, of course.

* * *

 _ **March 3, 2013**_

Everyone rose early for their trip. They'd be taking the ferry across with many others from the ship. The weather was perfect and they were all ready to take on the many amenities of the hotel. A limo would be picking them up at the Ferry terminal in Macau. Ilana would have her 'meeting' with the hotel marketing representative and then they were free to enjoy their stay.  
As previously arranged, the Limo dropped them off right in the front of the hotel. The hotel entrance sat amidst gorgeous fountains and landscaping.  
 _\- "Miss Contreras, so nice to meet you; I've read much about your company. Your presence in Latin America is well known."  
\- "Mr. Jeong, thank you for your invitation. It is an honor for me to be here. I believe I can learn much from the hard work of your Chairwoman and now her son, who has taken the helms of the corporation."_ Ilana had done her homework, Virginia had sent her several files of information. For the last few days, Ilana had done nothing but eat, breathe and sleep Shinwah Group.  
 _\- "Miss Contreras has done her homework; I'm sure there is nothing more you can learn from me."_  
 _\- "Thank you, Mr. Jeong. Research is my specialty; I wouldn't be here if I had not prepared beforehand. If you don't mind, I'm hoping to observe your marketing strategies while I'm here. This is such a marvelous place. I very much wished to see it. Ancient architecture is a hobby of mine and having never been to the true Venice, I thought I could mix a bit of business with pleasure. Taking a tour of what a modernized Venice would look like, sounds very interesting."  
\- "Unfortunately Shinwa's CEO is not in residence at the moment. He asked me to welcome you and your staff to the hotel and hopes you enjoy your stay."  
\- "When I knew we would be in Hong Kong, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to come. Please extend ILC Group's gratitude to Mr. Gu. I'm looking forward to exploring and learning from a talented business mind, such as he.  
\- "My aide will escort you to your rooms. If you have any questions during your stay, please contact me." _ Ilana took his business card with both hands and bowed to him before following the aide to their rooms.

Once Ilana and company were out of sight, Mr. Jeong contacted Gu JunPyo, the Shinwa Group CEO, to inform him of her arrival.  
 _\- "Miss Contreras has just arrived sir, is there anything more you require me to do for her?"  
\- "Just keep an eye on her. They are only staying for one night, but something is not quite right. I've done my research and she is who she says she is, but nowhere does it say she's acting Chairwoman or CEO of the company."  
\- "When the company representative contacted me, I was told she had a great interest in the company's success and while on vacation wanted to take advantage of learning from your success. Miss Contreras hasn't fully taken charge of the company. She is a co-CEO, in charge of marketing and research and development, I was told."  
\- "Yes, my friend said the same thing when he called. I just want to know why a competing company, however big or small wants to observe one of my hotels. Keep me posted.  
\- "Yes, Sir."_

* * *

 _Oh Oh! Are they going to get caught?_


	15. Ilana Contreras: Chairwoman

**_Macao, 2013_**

 ** _March 3, 2013_**

Once in their rooms, Ilana & Suzy plopped down on their beds in relief. The meeting had gone well. Thankfully, Ilana's marketing degree and research experience spoke for itself. She was able to answer every question posed to her with professionalism and eloquence. The two companies catered to different clients. It was obvious by the Shinhwa Group monogrammed everything in the room, from the bedding to the towels to the curtains had the logo embroidered; it wasn't a name you'd forget anytime soon.

\- _"Ilana-ssi, Suzy-ah, would you care to tour the resort now?"_ Jung Min knocked on their door. The guys had the adjoining room and were giving their roles as bodyguards their full attention.

- _"Should we change?_ " Suzy asked.

\- " _You can, if you want, I'm comfortable."_ Ilana wore simple dress chinos, white button-down shirt, blue paisley scarf, and sandals. Suzy wore a yellow mini dress and red shoes.

\- _"I'm good; I'm stuck in a uniform all the time. I like wearing dresses."_

 _\- "And JungMin likes to see you in dresses,"_ Ilana teased.

\- " _Princess!"_ There was another knock on the door. " _We're hungry,"_ HyungJun complained.

\- _"Kaja, before they break the door down,"_ Ilana said.

They unanimously chose Pizza, for lunch, ordering six different personal pizzas so that they could all share.

\- " _Mal, you and Suzy should have ordered spaghetti to share. You know like in 'Lady and the Tramp'. You can steal a kiss."_

 _\- "Yah, Maknae,"_ JungMin glared at HyungJun. _"Who are you calling Tramp?!"_

 _\- "Ilana-ssi, what is it you Americans say? If the shoe fits...?"_ KyuJong couldn't resist joining in on the bullying.

\- _"JungMin-ssi is a bit of a rogue,"_ Suzy said, hiding her giggling behind her hand.

\- " _Oh! Ditzed by your own girlfriend!"_ YoungSaeng, KyuJong, and HyungJun all shouted at once.

\- _"Shh! Keep it down! People are starting to stare."_ Ilana shushed the raucous.

\- _"Besides, it's quite evident that Suzy resembles 'Lady', the cute cocker spaniel, more than you do. And Lady did civilize the Tramp..."_ More laughter erupted.

\- " _I don't need spaghetti to steal a kiss and Lady fell for the Tramp before he was civilized,"_ Jung Min planted a kiss on Suzy's surprised face. A look passed between the other three guys and they all stood up and clapped. Ilana had to admit, each day she became more attached to this bunch of nuts. What was she to do without them?

After lunch, everyone wanted to go shopping.

- _"I think I'm just going to walk around and take in some of the sights. Even though JungMin knows how much it will pain me to miss out on a shopping day,"_ Ilana said sarcastically.

\- _"Mmm, it's stabbing her with a knife over and over."_

 _\- "But Princess, you're going to go off without your bodyguards?"_ HyungJun mocked.

\- _"I think I'll survive,"_ she smiled at him. _"I'm not that important."_

 _\- "Cinderella is important to us,"_ YoungSaeng ruffled her hair and laughed at her glare while trying to finger comb it back into place.

- _"Let's meet back at the rooms at six,"_ KyuJong called the meeting back to order.

\- _"I'll make dinner reservations while I'm out. You may all enjoy an afternoon off. You are dismissed."_ Everyone laughed at the joke.

Having minored in architecture, she was enjoying the design of the building itself as much as all the amenities it offered. Kike and she had surprised Nana with a trip to Rome some years ago, but they didn't venture any further. The replicas were textbook identical to the real thing. Having recently studied all about Shinhwa Group, she knew money was no object and they expected and hired only the best. Excited to see a See's Candies store, she had purchased a large assortment of chocolates for everyone to share later. She had also come across Morton's steakhouse earlier; she made dinner reservations for everyone. It would be her treat, she wanted to pay back some of the kindness they had shown her. Morton's and Sees were a bittersweet taste of home for Ilana. Antonio always brought her dark chocolate from See's and they would occasionally have dinner at Morton's. She really hoped Antonio was not too angry with her; he had been a good ally against her cousin and in a way a good friend as well.

She was deep in thought and memories when Mr. Jeong came upon her and surprised her back to the present.

\- _"Miss Contreras?"_ Mr. Jeong bowed to her after she had jumped slightly. _"Forgive me for having startled you."_

 _\- "Oh! It's no trouble at all. I was enjoying the scenery and was not paying attention to my surroundings."_

 _\- "You found your rooms to your liking?"_

 _\- "Very much so."_ Ilana could tell they were being treated with a small level of importance: not the most expensive rooms, yet not the least _. "They are very comfortable and very beautiful. Your guests come here, expecting a certain level of excellence and I can tell you deliver that and more each time. Please let your CEO know, I am very much enthralled by his resort, it is everything I've studied about and then some."_ Ilana continued to amaze Mr. Jeong with her knowledge of architecture and marketing techniques.

\- _"Have you been to Venice yourself, Miss Contreras?"_

 _\- "Sadly, no, only Rome but I can tell that your architect and design team has."_

 _\- "Do you have an interest in Venetian architecture?"_

 _\- "I minored in architecture. When you stand to take over a business of commercial and residential dwellings, it behooves a person to know the design side of the business as well. That way you cut out the middleman"_ Mr. Jeong couldn't help but be impressed.

\- _"Where is your staff this afternoon?" He asked, curious._

 _\- "They have the afternoon free. This is a pleasure first, business second trip. I don't require watching over Mr. Jeong."_ She made it clear with that speech; she wasn't here to steal trade secrets. _"I'm quite sure that even if you and your CEO have heard of my Fathers Company, you didn't know who I was until a representative from my company contacted you."_ Mr. Jeong was surprised at her words, which were completely true. She was not the face of her company, unlike Madam Kang who never traveled alone; much less gave her staff free time.

\- _"I see. Enjoy your evening then. You've made dinner reservations?"_

 _\- "Yes, I'm surprising my staff with dinner at Morton's."_

 _\- "I hope you enjoy your dinner."_ He bowed to her and went on his way, thinking her quite the oddity. She was the complete opposite of Madam Kang and her son. He would make his report that all was as it seemed.

\- _"I will continue to observe Miss Contreras, but I believe she truly is a casual observer and here to enjoy herself. You would be surprised to know she is an intelligent and astute young woman."_ He sent a text message to his boss.

- _"Good, let me know if anything changes,"_ Gu JunPyo texted back.

While Ilana wandered around enjoying the scenery, the others were having fun going into all the shops.

\- " _I want to go into Max store," S_ uzy pointed at the mall directory.

\- _"Hajiman na want to go to the Atrium and look at watches,"_ JungMin said.

\- _"Oh, can we go over here?"_ HyungJun pointed to a store that carried masques.

\- " _Arasseo, kaja,"_ Suzy who was directing the shopping outing agreed.

Once in the store, they lost all track of time. After they had tried and seen what seemed like every masque in the store, they all chose one to commemorate their first visit to Shiinhwa Hotel.

\- _"We need to pick one for Ilana before we check out,"_ Suzy suggested and they all agreed.

\- _"This one is a gift, can you please wrap it?"_ YoungSaeng asked the cashier once they had all made their individual purchases.

After their adventures with the masques, they still had enough time before dinner to hit all the other stores on their list. Ilana and friends met back at their rooms to dress for dinner. She surprised everyone with reservations for a private room at Morton's. The guys could be as loud as they wanted.

\- _"What's that Princess?"_ HyungJun asked, referring to the bag she carried. She had placed the chocolates in a plain bag in order to avoid nosey eyes.

\- _"What is Suzy carrying?"_ She asked HyungJun.

\- _"Na asked Princess, first."_

 _\- "Never mind, nosey, you'll find out later."_

 _\- "Princess will find out later, too."_

 _\- "Na have no problem waiting,"_ she challenged.

 _\- "Na du,"_ he counter challenged.

- _"Maknae and Cinderella, stop arguing and walk. We'll be late for dinner."_ YoungSaeng called to them, the rest of the party was several yards ahead.

Ilana was glad the private rooms at the restaurant came with a set menu. Everyone still had a hard time choosing from the entrees available. It was finally decided they would repeat what they did for lunch. They each order something different so they could all try everything. Although Ilana didn't drink, everyone else did. Once several bottles of wine were added to the mix, the laughter and teasing never stopped. HyungJun took plenty of pictures for later. After dinner,they wandered along the canal.

\- " _I want a Gondola ride, jagiya, juseyo?!"_ Suzy gave JungMin her aegyo.

\- _"Anything, for you."_

 _\- "Nado, kaja!"_ HyungJun interjected, beginning to walk after the couple.

KyuJong grabbed him back. _"Na think they want to be alone, Maknae_ ," he broke the news to him gently.

\- _"The rest of us can go on the next one, right Cinderella?"_ YoungSaeng turned to Ilana.

\- " _Sure…guerae, I'd love to."_ The two groups were about to separate when she remembered her other surprise. _"Oh wait, Jung Min-ah, Suzy-ah...take this."_ She handed them each a small box of chocolate. _"I bought a box for each of us."_

 _\- "Gomawo!"_ Everyone said excitedly.

- _"We have a gift for you too."_ Suzy handed Ilana the gift bag she carried. Inside was a beautiful white peacock masque.

\- _"It's beautiful, thank you! Kansamnida! I love it."_ Ilana was extremely touched by the gift.

- _"We all bought one, we'll show you when we get back to the rooms."_

 _\- "Kaja."_ Jung Min started to pull Suzy toward a Gondola.

They had a great time on the Gondola ride. Ilana was almost fluent in Italian and was able to translate what the Gondolier was singing. After a little while, she forgot about translating and the guys forgot to ask her what the gondolier was singing. They just relaxed, enjoyed the ride and the scenery. It would be late before they returned to their rooms. A limo would take them back to the ferry to Hong Kong in the morning after breakfast.

* * *

 ** _Hong Kong_**

 ** _March 4, 2013_**

If Macau was opulent, Ilana could describe Hong Kong as vibrant, from the rich colors of everything to the hustle and bustle of its people. The smell of the flower market would stay with her always, just like a candy store. She and Suzy bought bouquets for their rooms on the ship. JungMin haggled in the jade shops like a fish monger. Ilana purchased a pendant to send Virginia as a thank you for her involvement in the Macau scheme. Making the trip official, she emailed her old marketing team a few of the things she had observed. She wanted to cover her bases in case Shinhwa Group decided to contact them for some odd reason. JungMin bought a very lovely jade bracelet for Suzy. The rest of the guys couldn't wait to get to the food stalls, but Ilana happened upon some men's Jewelry.

\- _"Oppa, what do you think of these?"_ Ilana asked YoungSaeng, pointing to the jade cuff links in front of her.

\- _"That depends, Cinderella, who are they for?"_

 _\- "I want to get something for my other brother, Kike."_

 _\- "Na see how it is; you love him more than you do us."_ He crossed his arms and put on a mock angry face.

\- _"I don't love him better; I've just loved him longer."_ She gave him a teasing smiled and opened her arms to hug him. _"Sarangheyo, Oppa."_

- _"Ah! Oppa can't resist when you do that."_ Instead of stepping into the hug, he ruffled her hair.

\- _"Yah! Why do guys always do that?"_

 _\- "Because, it's fun,"_ he laughed at her. _"So...you want to become an Imo soon?"_

 _\- "Huh?"_

 _\- "Jade for a man is not only for protection but also for fertility. So I asked if you wanted to be an Aunt soon."_ He grinned.

Ilana blushed at first, but then an idea formed in her head. She covered her mouth in amusement and her eyes opened wide in delight. _"Oh! I'm so getting them. I would prefer a sister in law first to go with the whole aunt thing, though. I'll get something jade for all of you, too!"_ She said delightedly with this piece of information.

- _"Aniyo, kwenchanayo! Mollah if we need help in that department, yet."_

 _\- "I'd make a good aunty! Na promise to spoil the kids rotten!"_

 _\- "Begopayo!"_ HyungJun complained to Ilana and his Hyeong. _"Princess, let's go eat. Wae do you look like the bird that swallowed the cat?"_ Ilana was giggling silently behind her hand; face red from trying to stifle the laughter.

\- _"It's the cat that swallowed the canary, pabo."_ YoungSaeng saved Ilana from having to respond. _"Let's go eat; we'll have to make our way back to the ship soon."_ They walked to join the others, but poor Ilana had a horrible case of the giggles.

\- " _What's with her?"_ KyuJong asked. _"Ilana are you not feeling well?"_ Tears were forming in Ilana's eyes from trying to control the giggling.

\- _"Princess? Are you laughing? You never laugh?"_ HyungJun and the others were all shocked. Other than her smile and the occasional quiet chuckle, a true laugh had never been heard from her since before her parents' accident. " _Hyeong, something's is seriously wrong with her," h_ e turned to KyuJong.

- _"I think she needs to get out of the sun and eat something."_ Ilana couldn't look at the guys without endless mirth. " _It's making her a little Pabo."_ YoungSaeng swung his arm around her shoulders and led the way to the nearest food stall.


	16. When Illness Strikes

p style="text-align: right; margin: 5pt 0in 14pt 0in;" align="right"span style="color: #16a085;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"March 2013/span/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana woke late again; it was beginning to be a habit. Her room felt unusually cold, making her burrow further under the blankets and sleep longer. For some reason, she felt achy, as if it had been only yesterday they walked all day in Hong Kong. She must still be tired from their excursion a few days prior and Manila a few days prior to that. "emIt's cold/em," she thought. Sitting up in bed, she was immediately alerted to a migraine forming. Carefully, she swung her legs over the side of the bed; trembling slightly, she stood up. zed her head was hurting her. An action she soon regretted, feeling lightheaded, she stumbled and hit her her hand on the nightstand. em"Ouch!"/em Sitting back down, she almost felt like she did on the day of her arrival. It was then, her cousin's words replayed what she wanted to forget. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;""That type of anemia is often fatal."/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The memory of those words unsettled and frightened her; maybe she should call KyuJongem. "No."/em She shook her head. She never gave in to being sick and wasn't going to start now. Managing to stand back up, the sun on the verandah looked invitingem. "I'll just sit out there for a little and warm up," /emshe took out her NOOK to read and her phone for music. Having wrapped herself in her robe before heading out, she was still cold. The warm sun felt wonderful on her cold skin and used the warmed throw, on the next chair over, to cover herself with. She was now, thankfully warm in her solar heated cocoon. Reading would not be possible, it made her head pound and her stomach queasy; keeping her eyes open wasn't going to happen. Turning on her music player, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back with in hopes that the pain would soon go away./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Saengie Hyeong, I'm bored,"/em HyungJun complained. Are you hogging my Princess?"br /- "emMaknae, what are you talking about? Na have been working all morning. Nae hubae, who was supposed to open, wasn't feeling well. Did you try her room?"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mmm, she didn't answer; Na wanted Ilana-ssi to hang out with me today."/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Did you check with KyuJong? They usually go to lunch together."/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Suzy he haven't seen her either; they've had a few more people than usual today. I even checked with Mal, I'm so depressed"./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Get over it; she's probably sitting on the verandah listening to music and can't hear anything. You know how she gets lost in a world of her own when she does that."/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "I guess..."/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Na will be taking her tea in a few hours. I'll have her take you out for ice cream later."/span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt;" YoungSaeng tried to appease his Maknae./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Arasso!"/span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt;" HyungJun was happy at the prospect of ice cream and his Princess."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The hours passed quickly as he was short staffed and had to manage the lounge as well as oversee the other needs of the deck. It was already three in the afternoon, he briefed his hubaes that worked the evening shift and went to prepare Ilana's tea./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 3.75pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"YoungSaeng knocked on Ilana's door and there was no answer. He tried her room phone and cell phone (they had all exchanged numbers in New Caledonia) but she didn't answer. em"She's probably got her earphones on," /emhe thought. em"I'll just let myself in."/em He opened the door and backed in with the food cart./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Cinderella, I'm coming in, I hope you're decent!"/em He shouted jokingly, but still didn't see her upon entering. Remembering the verandah, he saw that the door was open. em"Ilana, do you have your earphones on again?/em" Her eyes were closed and she did have her earphones, but he noticed her phone had fallen to the floor. She was covered with a blanket despite the warm weather. More confused, than worried at this point, he removed the headphones carefully and picked up her phone. The playlist on her phone had already stopped playing. "emIlana?" /em He tried calling her again. Gently, he rubbed her arm not wanting to startle her. He took one of her hands from under the blanket in his and felt how cold it was. YoungSaeng began to notice a few more things: she was wrapped in her robe, beads of perspiration had formed along her hairline, and her ponytail looked like it hadn't been combed and still slept in. Gingerly, he reached a hand to her forehead. em"You're hot! Eotteoke?" /emHe didn't want to pick her up for fear of startling her. He continued trying to wake her./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Somewhere in her fever-induced fog, Ilana thought she heard someone calling her. She was frightened at first, not knowing who it could be./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"YoungSaeng saw she was starting to wake and continued to rub her arm and call her name. A tear rolled down her cheek, making him even more /Ilana tried hard to free herself from the cold fog that had taken over her body. She wanted to run away from whoever was calling /em- "Ilana-ya, you're sick; let me help you to the bed, juseyo!" /emYoungSaeng could see she was trying to wake /- em"Oppa?"/em Ilana struggled to open her eyes as she recognized that the voice belonged to a friend, not foe. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- "emKaja, take my hand na will help you up."/embr /Her head still ached and could scarcely open her eyes wide enough to see YoungSaeng. em"I'm fine, just tired from the other day and the weather is a little cooler today. What time is it?"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"It's about 4,"/em he said, supporting her as she tried to sit up.'br /- "emI must have fallen back asleep,"/em she tried to sit up but her headache made the ship move as if being tossed in a storm. "emUgh!"/em She covered her face with her hands, inadvertently leaning against YoungSaeng to steady /- em"Let's try this a little slower, come on."/em He crouched down next to the chair. "emHop on my back, I'll carry you."/embr /- "emHuh?"/em Lifting her head cautiously, she wondered if she heard /- em"Place your hands around my neck."/em He reached back and took one of her hands and placed it on his /- em"Oppa! I can walk."/em Not sure that she actually /em- "Gwenchana, this is the easiest way to get you back inside. Just close your eyes until I set you back down, deh? Na won't drop you; Na have even carried KyuJong after drinking too much."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana could barely lift her head from the pain and it felt so heavy. em"Arraso," /emshe reluctantly agreed. em"At least I'm wearing pajama pants," /emshe thought. The wide back under her felt blissfully warm against her cold skin./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Crouching back down next to the bed so that he could let Ilana get off; he then propped the pillows up and made her lay back down. She gave him a shy smile. Embarrassed, but she at least felt comfortable with YoungSaeng; perhaps a little more than with the /- em"I'll get you some cold water and call KyuJong,"/em he tucked her back under the /- em"You don't need to bother him, I'll be alright. You should get back to work too."/em She called to him as he was walking to get the water. Ilana didn't want to have to answer any health-related /- em"Guerae …I'm sure you will be, hajiman KyuJong is the ship's doctor and should know if one of the passengers isn't well. Naega off duty, now drink."/em He opened a bottle of water and handed it to her. He then went back to the sink to run a towel under cool water, wrung it out, and walked back to /- "emOppa, I'm fine; I just overdid it these last few days."/em She was uncomfortable with his fussing. He was softly pressing the towel against her forehead and cheeks./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Ignoring her, he folded the towel and placed it on her forehead. Ordering her not to move, he reached for the room phone./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Doctors office,"/em Suzy answeredbr /- em"It's Saengie, is KyuJong in?"br /- "Annyeong Oppa, he's with a patient."br /- "Can you have him come to Ilana's room when he's done? Ilana appayo."/embr /- em"Omo! Several people have come in with different degrees of symptoms. We still have a few people waiting; it might be a while before we can get out of here. What are her symptoms?br /- "Mainly fever and chills; headache and fatigue."br /- "She probably has body aches, which is the biggest complaint today. Have her take an Ibuprofen."br /- "Arraso."/em He hung up and looked over at Ilana; she was just finishing the water. He decided to give her /- em"Oppa!"/em Ilana /- em"I'm going to get you some Ibuprofen."/em Although he wasn't sure about leaving her alone, he didn't want her trying to get up and then getting dizzy /- "emI don't take pills unless I have too," /emshe firmly stated./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" em- "Oppa says you have too."/em Stopping her protesting, he called HyungJun. This way he didn't have to leave her alone./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- "emYeobosayo?"/em HyungJun /- em"Maknae, I need a favor. Where are you?"br /- "By the Atrium. What's up?"br /- "Great, can you get some Ibuprofen from the gift shop and bring it to Ilana's room?"br /- "Is Princess ok?"/em He said /- em"She's not feeling well, just hurry up will you?"br /- "Arasso! Tell Princess I'm running."/em/span/spanbr /br /p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;"br /span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Everything had been quiet, Ilana started to doze off again and YoungSaeng was sitting on the couch when someone knocked on the door. HyungJun began plaguing YoungSaeng with questions as soon as the door was / - em"Will you keep it down, she's resting?" /em YoungSaeng tried shushing / - em"It's ok, I'm awake."/embr / - em"Princess, can na get you something? Ice cream? Or some soup? Tea? Just tell Oppa and Na will get it for you."br / - "No, thank you, HyungJun Oppa. I don't really feel like anything right now. I'm just a little tired."br /- "Here take this,"/emYoungSaeng handed her a water bottle, while he opened the Ibuprofen. "emIt'll help with the body aches and hopefully bring down your fever."/em She refused the ibuprofen, she pushed his hand away./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" - "emPrincess, it will make you feel better,"/em HyungJun / - "emShiro!/em" She hoped they'd understand in their own / - em"Cinderella, please. Your fever is really high and ara your head is hurting enough to where you can hardly keep your eyes open./em" YoungSaeng tried / - "emI just prefer using natural remedies and not put chemicals into my body," /emshe gave them the first excuse she could come up with. It was the truth, after /em - "Arasso, but if your fever doesn't go down, you're taking it."/em He left no room for argument and Ilana just shook her head in acknowledgment. em"Sleep now."/embr / - em"I'll go get you something from the kitchen that will help you feel better. I'll be back Princess."/em HyungJun ran out the door /br /Ilana was in a deep sleep when KyuJong and Suzy came several hours /em - "What are her symptoms?"/em KyuJong asked / - em"Fever, chills, um…headache, and she's really tired. Oh! It's really weird, her hands are cold."br / - "Most of what we've been seeing all day, but only one other patient has a fever."/em He silently wondered about the cold / - em"I'll just wait outside, while you work."/em YoungSaeng / - "emJust check her vitals,"/em KyuJong instructed. "We don't have consent to treat and Na don't want to have her wake up and get / - em"Her temperature is over 102 and her pulse is a little fast."/em Suzy / - em"Let's try and remove her robe and one of the blankets. That should help bring her fever down."/embr /em - "Ilana…It's Suzy, I'm going to take off your robe, arraso?" /emSuzy tried to get a response from the sleeping Ilana woke on being lifted; her tired eyes made contact with Suzy and managed a nod once she repeated herself. /emEasing their patient back down, Suzy discovered a bruise on Ilana's forearm when she removed her robe. em"Uissa, look at this bruise? Na took/em her pulse on other wrist and didn't see it." /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Hmm. Let YoungSaeng Hyeong back in, Na want to check something."/span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt;" A diagnosis was already forming in his head. A fever naturally brings up the heart rate, but she boarded the cruise with a fast heart rate. The easy bruising also made him think there was an underlying condition. It could something as simple as Anemia or as complex as Leukemia. Either way, he wanted to find /- em"Is she ok?"/em YoungSaeng asked when he back /- em"It seems some people were exposed to a virus, but Ilana and a Halmoni are the only ones with a high fever. How long has she had the fever, do you know?"br /- "Na think all day, as you can see, she never dressed for the day. And she refused to take any medicine."br /- "Na was just going to ask that,"/em KyuJong sighed. em"Stubborn Agassi," he mumbled./em Pointing to her arm he asked: em"By the way, what do you know about that bruise on her hand?"br /- "Na didn't notice it, earlier."br /KyuJong checked his watch. "Na have to check on our patient in the infirmary, can Hyeong stay here and call me when she wakes up? Na want to talk to her."/em He wanted to know why all the other patients had only mild symptoms except a Halmoni and Ilana. How was it that her immune system was that weak? What was her underlying condition and how could he help her while she was on the cruise?br /HyungJun returned as KyuJong was leaving, bearing a tray with food for Ilana. em"Can we wake her up?"/em HyungJun asked. em"Na brought her Spicy Kimchi soup."/embr /em- "It won't hurt for her to eat, it should help, actually."br /- "Princess needs to eat, wake up."/em Hyun Jun shook her gently until she started to /- em"No tengo hambre (I'm not hungry), Nana."/em Ilana was still half /- em"Pabo…HyungJun Oppa, not Nana."br /- "Oppa?"/em She slowly opened her eyes to see she was /- em"Mokda (eat)"/em HyungJun had the spoon poised and ready to put in her mouth. He gave her no chance to /- em"It's good, a little spicy though."/em The spice had caught her off guard and she reached for the water bottle on the /em- "The heat will bring your fever down,"/em HyungJun /- em"I'll be back in a while to check on you, agassi."/em KyuJong motioned to YoungSaeng before he left. em"Can Hyeong make sure someone stays with her until I get back?"/em/span/spanbr /br /p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;"br /span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana finished eating and HyungJun left her to get some rest. em"I'm feeling a little better Oppa, you can go now, too."/em Ilana tried to convince herself as well as her /em- "Haengbohkae (I'm happy), Cinderella thinks so, hajiman Uissa's orders were to stay with you until he came back to check on you. Cinderella won't get rid of me that easy."/em The stew had helped bring some color back into her face, but YoungSaeng could tell her head was still hurting. em"Your head still hurts?"br /- "Deh, a little,"/em She /- em"Sleep, whatever KyuJong wanted to talk to you about, can wait." /em/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Regardless if she wanted too or not, Ilana could no longer stay awake./span/span/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana's fever raged all through the night and through the next day. It wasn't until the next evening when the fever finally broke and allowed her to get a restful sleep. She woke on the morning of the third day to find Suzy sitting next to her on the bed flipping through a magazine. They had all taken turns coming to check on her during the last forty-eight hours. Ilana could only slightly recall being woken up at times to drink water or /- em"Ilana! You're awake. Good."/em Suzy got up to get Ilana some /- em"How long have you been here?"/em Ilana asked trying to muster strength enough to sit up. Suzy helped her arrange the pillows so she could sit /- "emNot too long, Uissa will want to know you're awake, though."/em Suzy handed her the waterem. "I took your temperature a little while ago. It's finally stayed down, but still not gone. "Take this," /emSuzy handed her an "You're overdue, but I didn't want to wake you. This is the only thing that kept your fever under control; it's a good thing Saengie Oppa got you to start taking it." /emIlana vaguely remembered a conversation with YoungSaeng./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center; margin: 0in 0in 14pt 3.75pt;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Ilana, you need to take this, your fever has gone up, not down. I won't take no for an answer. If you refuse to take something for your fever, you will end up in the infirmary with an IV. Is that what you want?" /span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Thank you,"/span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana took the water and medicine from Suzy without protest, surprising them bothem. /emShe didn't want to get scolded by YoungSaeng again. em" Suzy, where did this bear come from?"/em Ilana just noticed the Teddy Bear that was tangled in the /- em"HyungJun Oppa brought it for you. He said something about you crying in your sleep and you stopped shortly after he tucked the bear in with you./em "br /- em"That was sweet of him."/em Ilana hoped she didn't say anything in her fevered sleep. "I hope I didn't stress poor Oppa, he's so sensitive." She was a little worried about causing him or the others to worry about her. That's the last thing she would ever want was to make them sad or distressed because of her and yet she did it to Nana and Kike all the time. It made her want to cry just to think about /- em"That's Maknae for you, don't worry."/em Suzy's voice broke through Ilana's musing. em"I'll call Uissa;"/em she walked over to the sitting area and called./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"While they were waiting for KyuJong, YoungSaeng knocked on the door before letting himself /- em"Annyeong Oppa!"/em Suzy /- em"Annyeong."/em He bowed to the two ladiesem. "Cinderella! You're awake. That's great, how's your fever?"/em Immediately putting his hand on her forehead to /- em"It's better, Oppa," /emIlana said, a little /em- "It really is better, Oppa. It's almost gone. If she continues with plenty of liquids and /emrest (stressing the word 'rest')em her fever will be gone soon."/embr /- em"I'll order you some food, then,"/em YoungSaeng told Ilana. em"Don't bother telling me you're not hungry."br /- "Now that you're here, Oppa, I'm going to go help Uissa. Our Halmoni patient is being transferred to a hospital on shore. It seems she has other health issues that are being complicated by the virus. You don't mind, do you, Ilana?"br /- "I suppose."/em She gave a mock sigh of resignation as she looked at YoungSaengem. "I'm sorry about your patient."br /- "Deh...take care of her Oppa, she listens to you."br /- "Not really, but I try,"/emYoungSaeng /em- "Uissa should be along shortly. I can finish any orders or calls that need to be made." /emYoungSaeng sat on the edge of the bed facing Ilana and ruffled her hair. "emWhat was that sigh for agassi?"br /- "I'm not talking to you."/em She stuck her tongue out at him, pulled the blankets over her head and feigned sleep."br /- em"Ungrateful dongsaeng,"/em he laughed. em"Wae is Cinderella not talking to Oppa?"/embr /- em"You threatened me!"/em A muffled shout came from beneath the /- em"Mmm, Cinderella remembers that?"/embr /- em"Vaguely."/em She really didn't intend to be so stubborn. She was powerless to control the irrational fears that usually plagued /- em"It was not a threat, it was a fact, and your fever did finally go down."/em He grinned at her. em"You had everyone worried, troublemaker."br /- "It seems I'm good at that."/em She mumbled under her breath./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;"br /br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The fever had still left her weak but was tired of sitting in bed. After much argument, she had managed to talk YoungSaeng in helping her to the couch. When the initial dizziness wore off, she sat on the couch without further incident. That is where KyuJong found her sometime later when he went to check on /em- "Ilana-ssi is feeling better?" /emKyuJong greeted his patient with a friendly /em- "Yes, thank you."br /- "I'm going to check your temperature and your vitals. I also need to speak to you."br /- "Should I go?"/emYoungSaeng /em- "Only if Ilana wants you too, it's not a big deal if you stay. I'm just checking vitals and have a few questions I want to ask."br /- "It's okay, you don't have to go."/em Ilana was a little nervous at the concerned, yet determined look on KyuJong's face; she figured, if she was going to get scolded, she'd rather have YoungSaeng by her side for /em- "Good news is Ilana's fever is gone. Your pulse is still fast, though..." /emKyuJong sat next to her, taking a hand in " ...and your hands are still cold, but Ilana-ssi is always a little cold, deh?"br /- "Just a little."br /- "Occasional dizzy spells and fatigue too?"/em She didn't answer, but he kept going anyway. "emHave you ever been told you have anemia?" /emHe figured he'd start with the least frightening /em- "Y-yes."/em KyuJong had let go of her hands and she began to fidget with the blanket on her lap. Knowing where this line of questioning was going, she wasn't ready for /- em"What kind of anemia?"/em Kyu /- em"I-I don't know what you mean?"/em /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"YoungSaeng watched her bite her lip and smooth a nonexistent wrinkle on the blanket. He reached over to stop her hands from their nervous fidgeting. "emIlana,"/em YoungSaeng said firmly but not without kindness. em"I think you do know."/em He jumped in to try and help KyuJong get the answers he needed. If emhe/em could tell she was avoiding the question, he knew his friend could /em-"Ilana, I need you to tell me. One, because we're your friends now, remember? Ilana-ssi knows she can trust and count on us for anything."/em KyuJong addedem. "We'll always be Oppa to you."/em /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She wondered if she could ever really trust herself to put her trust in othersem. "It didn't go well, before," /emthe thought sprang inside her brain. Ilana hadn't allowed herself the luxury of a friend since her parents' accident. Since she was sixteen she didn't get close to or trust anyone. Even with Nana Kike, she was still guardedem./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;" - "...Two, I am a Doctor, and I want to help you."/span/em/span/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #0000ff;"I didn't forget that our Ilana-ssi was sick. :) I just love our Kyu/Saengie tag team and who can't love our sweet Maknae./span/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #0000ff;"So, please let me know who's out there! Tell me about yourselves! Subscribe, comment, vote! /span/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;" align="left"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #0000ff;"Who's your bias? Mine? I don't know if you can tell, it's Kim Hyun Joong. But a very close second is Heo YoungSaeng./span/span/em/span/p 


	17. Questions and Answers

**_March 2013_**

Sighing she mumbled: _"Hemolytic anemia."_ Ilana closed her eyes as if that would protect her from an illness that could threaten her life. YoungSaeng didn't know there was more than one type of anemia, so he looked from Ilana to KyuJong for some type of clarification.  
 _-"Geurae..., your condition is dangerous...,"_ KyuJong spoke cautiously. _"…but not permanent, with proper care."_ She looked at him expectantly. _"Ilana-ssi found out just before the cruise, didn't you?"_ Her eyes opened wide.  
\- _"You're not the first person who found out they were ill and then booked an expensive vacation,"_ YoungSaeng told her when he noticed her reaction. He reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
 _\- "Proper nutrition will go a long way in lessening your condition and help you not get sick again. What treatment was prescribed to you?"_ KyuJong continued.  
 _\- "I really have been trying to take care of myself... (at least for the last few weeks she had),"_ she told him, ignoring the second half of his question.  
\- _"You'll have to try harder, arasso?"_ KyuJong did not overlook the fact that hadn't fully answered the question.  
\- _"Arasso,"_ she sighed.  
\- " _Oh, by the way, mianhaeyo Ilana-ssi; I also have some bad news. Because of your fever, you will have to remain in your room under quarantine for the rest of the week."_

 _\- "Don't worry; we'll be in and out of your room all day long. That way we can make sure you get the rest and nutrition you need."_ YoungSaeng reassured her.  
\- " _So, really nothing's changing except for me being confined to the room."_ She gave them a half smile.

KyuJong and YoungSaeng looked at each other and shrugged. _"Deh,"_ they both answered at once.  
\- _"Aish! So annoying!"_ She did her best imitation of them, which earned her a hair pull from YoungSaeng.

. _\- "There's one more thing I'm curious about. Why do you always hesitate in taking any type of medication? You did it when you sprained your hand and with this virus._ " KyuJong asked. As long as she was being open to them, he would take full advantage and ask all the questions that were forming in his head.  
\- _"It's just me being dumb; I feel ...more comfortable with natural remedies."_ KyuJong wasn't going to let her off the hook, but he wasn't going to push her either.  
\- _"Does it have anything to do with why you got so frightened that one time?"_ YoungSaeng was referring to the time he had snuck up on her and tried to startle her, but he ended up being the one startled when she started having a panic attack and couldn't breathe.  
\- " _Please don't make me say it! You'll regret me telling you. I don't want to remember! Oppa! Don't make me tell you, please?"_ She begged to them in her mind. _"A-aniyo, mianhaeyo, I just overreacted that day,"_ she said instead.  
 _\- "Remember, Na said if Cinderella ever wanted to talk about it, Na was here for you?"  
\- "Na du, we both are, Ilana-ssi."_ KyuJong leaned down to give her a hug.  
\- _"I'm kinda tired." Ilana dodged the subject again. "I think I want to lie back down for a little while."  
\- "I'll help you"_; YoungSaeng looked to KyuJong and then jumped to his feet to help her up. They knew she'd confide in them eventually and agreed for now just to show her that they really do care.

* * *

When Ilana woke the next day, Suzy was already in her room. She had ordered breakfast.  
\- _"Good morning, you look much better today. Are you hungry?"_ Suzy asked.  
\- _"I feel much better, almost normal. That smells sooo good, I'm actually really hungry."_ Ilana walked over to the table, where Suzy and the food were waiting. _You must be better."_ Suzy and Ilana ate and talked comfortably. Ilana really liked the girl and Suzy was glad to have another girl to talk too. Not that there weren't other woman crew members, she was only always working with KyuJong and then his friends become her friends and that was how she was the only girl in the group.  
 _\- "Where's JungMin this morning?"_ Ilana asked.  
\- _"Probably sleeping, and from what I've heard, you don't ever want to try and wake him up, if you don't want to get hit."_ This made Ilana laugh at the mental image.  
 _\- "You guys are really cute together. You really are Lady and the Tramp."  
\- "Gomawoyo."_ Suzy smiled, picturing JungMin as some sort of Terrier.

 _\- "Would you mind doing me a favor?"_ Ilana asked as they cleaned up the breakfast dishes. _"Can you keep the guys away for a little while?_ _I've been in bed for three days too long and I want a long hot bath and just some quiet time to get dressed and dry my hair."_

 _\- "Sure, I won't leave until you're done. Not one Oppa will get past me."_ They both laughed and Ilana escaped, gratefully, to the bathroom.

When Ilana emerged, all was still quiet. Only Suzy was in the room listening to music.  
 _\- "No troubles?_ Ilana asked Suzy.  
\- _"Saengie and Junnie Oppa both tried to come in, but I managed to hold them back. But Uissa needs me to get back to the office, so you're on your own for a little. I'll be back later. Call me if you need anything, or if the namja drive you crazy."  
\- "Gomawoyo, I will."_

No sooner had Suzie left, HyungJun showed up at her door. He wanted her to see the pictures he had taken in Macau and Hong Kong.  
 _\- "Oh! I love that picture of all you wearing the masques; I want a copy of this one."  
\- "What about this one…on the gondola?"  
\- " Ay, how can I choose, I want all of them."  
\- "Arasso, but you might need another suitcase by the time we're all done."_

Ilana started to yawn; she didn't realize that she was tired until then. Her burst of energy from the morning was now over. After looking at pictures, she and HyungJun watched one of his favorite 'girly' movies: 'Roman Holiday'. Ilana didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but when she woke the movie was over. She was still on the couch, but a pillow was now under her head, a blanket was covering her, and Teddy Bear was in her arms. Smiling at the bear, she kissed the top of its head. HyungJun was asleep on the other couch. _"We better wake up your Appa or he's going to get in trouble from Seonsaengnim,"_ she spoke to the bear and laughed at herself for it. _"Oppa, don't you have to work?"_ She patted his head with the bear's paw. " _HyungJun! Yah!_ She had the bear smack his nose and then body slam his face. _"Wake up!"_ HyungJun bolted upright trying to remove his attacker from his face. The only attacker he saw was on the floor (this was very entertaining to Ilana), laughing uncontrollably as the bear went flying across the room.

 _\- "Princess! What are you doing?"_  
 _\- "Trying to wake you up,"_ she wiped her eyes (she laughed so hard tears were falling). _"Don't you have to work?"_  
\- _"Oh?"_ He looked at his watch. _"I guess I better go."_ He pouted. _"Choah your laugh, Princess," he ruffled Ilana's hair and left, leaving her blushing._

* * *

The week continued and Ilana's room looked more like an airport than a sick room. The guys and Suzy came and went all day long. She would have two or three of them in her room at once. Occasionally everyone's schedule would be free at the same time and all five would join her, those times she felt as if a bigger room would be nice. They watched movies, play games, or just sit and talk. Every time she thought she would have time to read or just sit on the verandah to enjoy the warmth by day or star gaze in the night, someone or several someones would come by.

Ilana had been lying on the bed, reading, when she realized she was by herself. It was just past seven and the stars were out in plenty, she decided to sneak out onto the verandah for some fresh air. Standing at the rail, enjoying the breeze on her face, she looked out to the seamless blue carpet. Where the ocean ended and the sky started was indistinguishable, at least to her eyes. She was looking forward to things resuming the somewhat normal routine that was in place prior to her getting sick. Not being used to having people around her all the time, she was thankful tomorrow would be the last day of 'quarantine'. She very much enjoyed everyone's company; it was just a little overwhelming at times.

Closing her eyes, she let her senses take in the wonderful seaweed salty ocean smell and breeze. She let her mind rest from the chaos of the last week. Her sensory experience would be interrupted; after a short while, she was discovered.  
 _\- "Ilana-ssi is hiding from us?"_ KyuJong said playfully.  
 _\- "Deh!"  
\- "Are you tired of being stuck in your room?_YoungSaeng asked.

 _\- "Not really."_ She dragged out the 'really' as if not quite sure of her answer.  
 _\- "Mwo?"_ YoungSaeng nudged her. She remained quiet looking out at the stars and he nudged her again.  
\- " _Arasso!"_ She answered back, impatiently. _I'm just not used to all the attention. I used to spend as much time as possible alone."_ Encouraged by their silence and patient look on their face, she continued. _"I think it's been just a little overwhelming. You've made me go from craving solitude to having five shadows with me at all times_." She sounded absolutely ridiculous to her own ears, she imagined to her Oppa-deul as well. She didn't dare look at either of them for fear that she might have hurt their feelings.  
 _\- "Pabo."_ YoungSaeng threw his arm around her shoulders like he always did. 'Pabo' was a word she completely agreed with, she _was_ dumb, stupid, silly, irrational and more.  
 _-"Remember I told you you'd been alone enough already?"_ KyuJong spoke. He was the most dangerous in Ilana's opinion; before she knew what she was doing he always managed to extract her deepest fears and painful memories.  
\- " _Deh."_ She sighed. Glancing at Young-Saeng, she hoped for his help.

 _\- "Anieyo!"_ He laughed, _"Don't give me that look."_  
 _\- "How would Ilana-ssi have felt if we did not keep you company all this week and we called ourselves your friends?"_ KyuJong asked. Ilana shrugged, she knew that she lived every day expecting them to withdraw their friendship. If she expected it, she wouldn't be hurt. "Ask HyunJoong how he felt when all but one of his friends refused to sit next to him when he was really sick with the flu."  
\- _"How sad for him, did he ever speak to those people again?"_ She was intrigued.  
\- " _Fortunately for Mal, Macknae and I, yes he did."_ KyuJong responded. _"We've grown up a little since then."_ He laughed at her shocked face _. "Wae don't you just tell us what happened when you found out about the Hemolytic Anemia?"_

 _\- "Nothing."_  
\- Friends, _remember?"_ YoungSaeng softly leaned his head against hers; she'd forgotten he still had his arm around her shoulders.  
\- _"Nothing, seriously…I woke up in the hospital and overheard my cousin telling my fiancé,_ at _the time."_ She made sure to emphasize the last part, for that was a story for another day. _"I was so hurt and angry that he would keep something like that from me..."_ She took a deep steadying breath _. "I ran away before he could stop me."_ She heard an intake of breath from one or both she wasn't sure and felt YoungSaeng grip a little tighter as if to keep her from falling.  
\- _"Right now, I'm not even going to go into the medical repercussions of this. Na want to hear the rest of the story."_ KyuJong wanted to tell her she should be under medical supervision, but then again she had been…his. _"Ilana, how soon before the cruise did you find out?"_ He remembered for the second time in less than a week, her fainting spell when she boarded.  
\- _"The night before..."_ She did not want to see KyuJong's face; he wasn't arrogant and controlling like her cousin, but his gentle concern manner chaffed at her more. _"The company's in house travel department made the arrangements for me that morning. I'd gone home only long enough to pack. My brother didn't find out until we were in FT. Lauderdale; I bought a new phone in town and called him from it."_ Stealing a glance at YoungSaeng, he gave her his cute otter smile. _"I threw my old phone and my old life_ (so she had thought, but it continued to haunt her) _in the ocean that night."_  
\- _"Macknae was right, you_ are _a runaway princess."_ YoungSaeng joked.  
\- _"Ilana-ssi, was it really that hard to tell us?"_ She was afraid to look at KyuJong, she unconsciously kept moving closer and closer to YoungSaeng, making KyuJong laugh. _"Paboya! I'm not going to scold you."_ He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. _"I told you your condition could be dangerous, but not untreatable. I'm not going to haul you off to the infirmary.'_ Her look was skeptical. " _...jeongmal!"_  
\- _"So is this wae you don't like taking meds?"_ YoungSaeng who had remained silent up until then was confused. He had preferred to be the supportive one, while KyuJong worked his magic.  
\- _"Yah!"_ KyuJong felt her stiffen at YoungSaeng s question. _"You only hurt yourself when you withdraw like that and keep the things that hurt you locked up inside."_ He took her wrist, feeling her heart beat quickening and her breathing became harder as if she was running a race. Little did he know in her mind she was already running as far as she could from them. Hurt was her old enemy, she was familiar with it, knew how to avoid it. Friendship was new and frightening; it meant exposing herself to hurt instead of avoiding it. Uncontrollable silent tears were already falling down Ilana's face. YoungSaeng put a hand on her back while KyuJong still had her hand in his. The two guys made eye contact.

YoungSaeng nodded and KyuJong released Ilana's hand and stepped aside. YoungSaeng moved to where KyuJong had stood and pulled her tightly to himself, wrapping her in his safe embrace. He felt her stiffen, but he held her anyway. _"Let it out, you're safe now. We're here, now, and we want to protect you; stop hurting yourself."_

Ilana felt herself crumbling, unwillingly; her walls were cracking. Sagging defeated against YoungSaeng, the memories were surrounding her and she was drowning in the flood of them. She sobbed uncontrollably now. The harder she tried to stop, the harder she cried, and the harder he embraced her. He was the only reason she was still standing. Her mouth opened and slowly words began to tumble out in between sobs.  
\- _"I was 16...I wanted... to be someone else. So..., I thought I could pretend...to be...another self..."_ KyuJong remembered her words to HyunJoong

 _"I tried to be someone else for a while, it didn't work for me."_

 _\- "I met...some new people...at...the beach. I was...staying there for the summer…, alone. I wanted...to be...carefree...like them. They...got me...a fake ID, so…I could go...clubbing with them. I...met someone. I had seen him...amongst…my new...acquaintances, but...had...never...met. He seemed nice. The fake me...wanted...to...blend in. So the pretend me, liked...the attention...even...if at times...it made me...uncomfortable. I didn't know! I didn't know!"_ Ilana was shaking by this time. _"I didn't realize he-he...was...using drugs and alcohol...to m-m-manipulate me int-t-to doing things...I didn't...I wouldn't...never...want."_ Her last word came out a mere whisper. There was more, but she could no longer continue. Sobbing, she was completely depleted and feeling weak; her legs buckle under her. YoungSaeng still had his arms around her and picked her up, carried her to the bed. KyuJong was already heating water for tea.

Ilana turned her back to YoungSaeng, not wanting to face him. They had to have understood everything she didn't say and hated her. Most days she could scarcely stand to look at herself, KyuJong and YoungSaeng would not want to see her again. She was already mourning the imagined loss of their friendship.  
 _\- "Cinderella, I've decided, you're the tree."_ YoungSaeng moved to the side she was facing and sat on the bed. He wiped her tears with his hand and tucked 'Gom teddy', as she had named the bear HyungJun had given her, in her arms. Taking a loose strand of hair, he tucked it behind her ear and took the hand not holding the bear in his _. "You are a tree of tears that endlessly flows, like a split heart, a painful breath, a flower of tears blooms whitely. Can I forget you? How can I even forget you? It grows only by clinging on to your memories. Though the thorns of tears twist and become scarred..."_ He quoted the lyrics from the song he had dedicated to her. _"Ilana, you don't need to swallow your pain anymore, don't just endure it. Let it out. We are waiting for you to come back again. Remember I told you, God has watered you with his tears, and a beautiful white flower has bloomed."_  
KyuJong returned with a cup of tea. _"They say through our suffering God is polishing us like a precious medal."_ He'd heard loud and clear, what she hadn't said. _"Ilana-ssi is precious, never doubt it."_ Everything made sense to KyuJong now; her withdraw from everything and everyone, her reluctance even to take medicine for pain or fever; even the Hemolytic Anemia was most likely a result of the drugs she'd been given. _"Drink some tea, it's chamomile."_ Ilana didn't turn she was still weeping and still not making eye contact. _"See, here's the wrapper. You can smell it really is chamomile."_ If he thought she'd take it, he'd give her a sedative. He was worried this flare up with her depression would make her virus relapse. YoungSaeng gently lifted her.

Listen to Heo YoungSaeng's, Maria.

 _Hello my friends, yes, I skirted around the issue. You guys can all fill in the blanks as to what happened to Ilana. There will be more to her story in later chapters. This is her first attempt at having to put her experience into words and I'm sure I wouldn't want to go into all the gory details, no matter how close I was with my friends, and Ilana still is not sure about their bond of friendship. Anyways, I didn't want to have to have an M-rated chapter if I didn't have to just yet. Any questions, concerns, don't get it, please comment. As always I very much appreciate your reading this story. It's going to be a little melancholy for one more chapter then it should perk up again... YoungSaeng's song just goes perfectly with Ilana's story. I guess I can say that's her theme song. Next Chapter: Mourning (unofficial title, may change)_


	18. Weeping Comes at Night

**_March 2013_**

KyuJong handed the cup of tea to Ilana, who took it grateful for its warmth and something to occupy herself with. Unfortunately, her hands trembled too much to keep the cup steady. KyuJong helped her to drink. For the most part, the crying had stopped. Occasionally a stray tear or sob still escaped. For fifteen years she refused to cry and in the last few months, she thought she'd shed enough tears to fill an Olympic-sized swimming pool.

She refused to look at either KyuJong or YoungSaeng. Their words were sweet but she preferred them to leave. She wanted the separation to be quick. Perhaps, she thought, it wouldn't hurt quite as much. No one had spoken or moved in some time. The tea and Ilana's own mental coaching had served to calm her trembling; of course, she now had the beginning of a headache. She tried to get up to put her cup away, but KyuJong stopped her.  
 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, look at me,"_** she refused. He put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched. **_"We're back to this?"_** He sighed. **_"The past can't hurt you anymore, understand? You've got a future waiting for you with endless possibilities if you want them. But you have to let go of your pain."_** **  
\- "** ** _Stop talking and go away finally!"_** She screamed inside her head. The tears began again and she could feel her heart racing, it hurt. She knew the signs of her anxiety attacks well. She clutched her chest and leaned her head against her knees, trying to still her breathing. Both guys sprang into action seeing her condition.  
 **-** ** _"Ilana, if I get you a sedative, will you take it? Please, I'm asking you to trust me as your friend?"_** She nodded her head yes. She didn't care anymore, anything to temporarily relieve the pain. YoungSaeng came with a wet towel and placed it on the back of her neck, while KyuJong called Suzie to bring a sedative injection for Ilana.

Suzie appeared in less than twenty minutes, which meant she had practically run the entire way.  
 **-** _ **"What happened?"**_ She said, preparing the injection. Ilana was still in the same position. YoungSaeng was rubbing her back, the towel and the gentle movements had helped. She could feel her chest starting to relax, but she hadn't said a word in the last hour.  
 **\- "** ** _It's a long story"_** KyuJong answered.  
Suzy pulled up Ilana's sleeve in order to give her the injection. Through it all, Ilana remained limp, numb even to the prick of the injection. The injection worked quickly, Ilana suddenly had the urge to look up at everyone. She wanted to remember that these people made her happy for a little while and she'd be forever grateful; that was the last memory she had before sleep took over.

Assuring themselves she was sound asleep, the three walked out to the verandah; out of earshot, just in case.  
 ** _\- "Can you guys tell me what happened here? You two look like you've been crying and Ilana looks like she was shot or something."_** Suzy demanded. The guys didn't realize they had been crying as well.

 **-** ** _"_** **I** ** _feel like I've been shot,"_** YoungSaeng said.  
 **-** ** _"She can't be left alone tonight. Last time it was a sprained hand, this time; who knows what can happen."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll stay, she...she responds to me."_** YoungSaeng was still slightly shaken at what she revealed or actually didn't. She had left it for them to fill in the blanks.  
 ** _\- "It didn't look like she was responding to either of you, and you can't stay here alone with her in this condition. Yah! Can someone tell me what's going on? She's my friend too."_** Suzy was starting to get upset at them.  
 _ **\- "Suzy's right, I don't think it would be good for you to be by yourself, but it should be at least Saengie or me and Suzy."**_ He turned to Suzy. **_"Na thought I saw signs of depression in Ilana early on. Now, I'm certain she suffers from chronic depression and she just revealed to us what most likely triggered it, or made it worse after the loss of her parents."  
\- "It had to have been something horrible judging by your faces. They're almost as pale as Ilana's.  
\- "You can say that...,_**KyuJong said _._ _ **"We need to see her through this. Mollah wae her walls came back up after she confided in us."  
\- "Pabo! How would you feel if your worst nightmare was exposed to near strangers? Not that good right? She probably didn't voluntarily reveal her history, majayo? She feels vulnerable and thinks you will think less of her for being weak."**_ Suzy laid into them.  
 **\- "** ** _We would never think less of her!"_** **YoungSaeng defended.  
** ** _\- "I know you wouldn't, hajiman, I'm not the one whose mind isn't thinking straight. Plus she hadn't known us for more than three months. It's not enough time for her to really know what you're thinking."  
\- "Majayo,"_** KyuJong agreed. **_"More than ever we need to show her we're here for her."  
\- "Since you two started this, you need to be here when she wakes up,"_**Suzy said.  
 _ **\- "Wae don't we all stay here in case she wakes up during the night. Suzy can save us if Ilana tries to kill us."**_ YoungSaeng tried to lighten up the mood.  
 _-_ _ **"Oppa thinks naega going to help you? Naega going to let her kill Oppa and maybe Na will join her."**_  
KyuJong suddenly thought of HyungJun. **_"One thing's for sure Maknae can't find out about this until we talk to her."_**

 **-** ** _"He'll just cry at seeing her in this condition."_** YoungSaeng agreed.  
 **-** ** _"He'll kill you guys for making her cry. I'll get JungMin-ssi to keep him busy in the morning."_**

* * *

The night passed without incident, Ilana cried out in her sleep a few times, but someone always managed to soothe her back to sleep without her waking. Ilana woke but saw no point in either opening her eyes or getting up. Lying in bed with her eyes closed, she thought about what to do next. **_"I'll leave the ship at the next port and go back to Kike in Florida."_** That would require flying but she thought if she flew by day, she might be able to handle it. Planning everything in her head Ilana began to get restless just laying in bed. If she was moving and busy she didn't have to think about everything. She was ready to get up and start packing.

Opening her eyes, finally, Ilana saw the cabin was well lit by the sun. Thinking how much she will actually miss the ship, she sat up slowly; not knowing what the impression of last night's panic attack would be on her head. Her eyes landed on the sleeping lump next to her and she gasped, startled at seeing Suzy. Not wanting to wake her, she gently tried to get out of bed only to see KyuJong and YoungSaeng sound asleep on the floor. It made her smile; they looked so cute, just like two little children. Despite everything, she would never forget them. Trying to tiptoe around them, she must have made noise or moved the bed because Suzie woke up.  
 **\- "** ** _Ilana! I'm so glad you're awake. The guys have been so worried. Are you feeling all right now?"_** The guys in question began to stir when they heard Suzy's voice.  
 **-** ** _"Ilana!"_** They both shouted at once.  
 ** _\- "Gwenchana?"_** YoungSaeng asked  
 **-** ** _"I am...well, thank you. You have no need to concern yourselves over me any longer."_** Ilana was confused as to their presence and her defenses were up. _"May I ask... the reason you are in my room?"_  
- ** _"Yah..."_** YoungSaeng started but was stopped by KyuJong.  
 _-_ _ **"Jeogiyo, we thought Ajumma was our yeo dongsaeng, Ilana. Has Ajumma not seen her? She looks very much like you. We've been very worried."**_ KyuJong answered her back with the same tone.  
\- **_"Why are you here?"_** Ilana sighed. _**"If you don't want to be here, you don't have to. I'm fine really."  
\- "Ilana-ssi,"**_ _Suzy_ stepped in _. "_ _ **Mollahyo what happened last night, hajiman if the namja didn't want to be here, they wouldn't. Once they've decided they like you, nothing could change that opinion."**_ Ilana stood at the door of the verandah looking out. Could she dare hope that their words are not just flowery promises?

 **\- "** ** _Paboya!"_** YoungSaeng hugged her from behind while resting his chin on the top of her head. _**"Wae would we not want to be with our chingu when she needs us most?"**_ He gently removed her hand from the door handle. She had been gripping it so tightly; her hand ached on release.  
 **-** ** _"You...You don't hate me?"_** Ilana said in a small voice.  
 **-** ** _"Is that what this is all about? Wae would Ilana think that?"_**

Ilana allowed herself to exhale and sink into YoungSaeng's embrace. She hadn't realized until then she'd been holding her breath. **"** _ **Because I do,"**_ she whispered.  
 **-** ** _"Wae would we have taken care of you all this time, only to turn our backs on you over something that happened years ago and has scarred you so horribly?"_** KyuJong spoke.  
 ** _\- "Ilana-ssi,"_** _None of us would hold something like that against you,"_ Suzy added _._

Ilana allowed herself to turn around and face them; still on guard, with tears falling, eyes weary, yet hoping, searching the faces before her for any sign of their words being less than the truth. She saw concern in their faces, sincerity, understanding, and her own pain mirrored in their eyes. This made her heart cry to see them hurting because of her. No, they spoke the truth, however she saw herself, these people didn't share her same opinion. **_"I hate crying."_** Giving them a watery smile, she looked down, unable to look at them without crying.

 **\- "** ** _There she is,"_** KyuJong hugged her _._ _ **"Ilana-ssi, where did you go?"  
\- "Yah! Don't leave me to deal with these two pabo's by myself, again."**_ Suzy gave her a quick hug. All four were smiling and crying when there was a knock on the door.  
 _-_ _ **"Who wants to bet its Maknae who got away from Suzy's namja chingu?"  
\- "What's going on in there? Princess, can you hear me?"  
\- "Maknae, she's still sleeping, let's go."**_ They heard HyungJun's and Jung Min's voices. YoungSaeng went to open the door. Maknae's face was upset and JungMin's was exasperated. **_"He wouldn't listen to me,"_** JungMin said simply.  
 ** _\- "No one told me we were meeting Princess for breakfast?"_** HyungJun whined. **"** ** _And why does it look like you've all been crying?!_** **"** He accused. **"** ** _Gwenchana, Princess?"_** The original four began to laugh at poor Maknae and as a much-needed release of tension.  
 _ **\- "Mwo?"  
\- "I'm fine now; HyungJun Oppa."**_Ilana tried to stifle a giggle.  
\- _**"Yah, what happened? Wae don't you guys tell me anything?"  
\- "We couldn't find Ilana for a little while. She's back now; greon there's nothing to worry about."**_KyuJong explained, earning more laughter from the others.  
 **\- "** ** _I don't get it?_** **"** Maknae complained.

Even Jung Min gave Suzy a raised eyebrow meaning, " **you will tell me later**."  
 **-** ** _"I'm still under quarantine,"_** Ilana said. **_"I can't go anywhere."  
\- "We can order in?"_**YoungSaeng suggested.  
 **\- "** ** _If I let you guys stay here, I want out of yesterday's clothes and to brush my hair. You three are more than welcome to stay in pajamas, but it's my room and I get first dibs on the bathroom."_** Ilana quickly ran off to get fresh clothes from the closet and locked the bathroom door behind her.  
 **\- "** ** _Just why_** **are** ** _you guys in pajamas?_** Maknae asked.  
 **-** ** _"We told you, we couldn't find Ilana and we were worried so we had to search for her,"_** YoungSaeng explained patiently, while the other two couldn't stop laughing at their own joke.  
\- _**"You guys are hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is.**_ _"_ HyungJun hated feeling excluded just because he was the youngest of the guys.

 **\- "** ** _Just drop it Maknae, if it was important they would have told us by now."_** JungMin tried to calm his friend down when he knew the opposite was true. They usually kept things from him if they knew it would upset him. At least JungMin knew his girlfriend would clue him in later.

Ilana emerged fifteen minutes later dressed, ponytail freshly combed, and face scrubbed to remove all signs of last night's emotional struggles.  
 **-** ** _"Feel better now?"_** Suzy asked.  
\- _"Deh, gomawo, all of you."_ Ilana was in danger of crying again when YoungSaeng tugged her ponytail.  
\- _"Friends take care of each other,"_ he said.

Breakfast had been ordered and arrived five minutes later. Every sort of breakfast dish was ordered. From steaming pancakes, cinnamon French toast, potatoes, omelets and more.  
 **-** _ **"Hungry much guys?**_ _"_ Ilana asked when she saw the cart heavy laden with food.  
- ** _"Nursing people back to health makes you hungry,"_** YoungSaeng joked.  
- ** _"Ilana-ssi needs to eat to regain her strength,"_** KyuJong smiled at her. Now that the crisis had passed, everyone had a sense of giddy relief. The joking and teasing were rampant.  
 ** _\- "Wait! I want a picture of all of you with the food!"_** Ilana ran to get her phone. **"** ** _Hana, dul, set, say cheese!"_** Everyone made silly poses for the picture.

They all ate with enthusiasm, including Ilana. They laughed and teased and joked with each other; through it all, Ilana just smiled. _**"I can get used to this,**_ _"_ she thought. Not that her fears had left her completely, or the past no longer hurt, but at this moment, with these people, she could be at rest and happy. They found her when she was lost; laughing at their joke from earlier.  
 **-** ** _"Princess, you're laughing by yourself again?"_** HyungJun teased her, breaking through her reverie and making her blush.  
\- _"_ _ **I think being stuck in her room all this time might have warped her brain a little.**_ _"_ JungMin continued where HyungJun had left off.  
 **-** ** _"Ani, she was pabo, to begin with; the fever just brought it out more,"_** YoungSaeng added. Ilana endured the teasing with a smile on her face.  
Suzy scolded the guys even though she too had been laughing. _"_ _ **Ilana, tomorrow is your first day of freedom, do you want to go into Victoria with me?"  
\- "Yah!" What about us?"**_ JungMin pouted.  
 **-** _ **"If you are off and want to go to the botanical gardens with us, you're more than welcome."  
\- "Um, I think I have to work."  
\- "Nado."**_The guys all gave an excuse as to why they couldn't go.  
Ilana just smiled and said: ** _"That's too bad, that you all have to work tomorrow. I'm sure you're just so disappointed. Suzy, I would very much like the botanical gardens. I guess it's just us girls then."_** **  
-** ** _"Daeback!"_** Suzy gave Ilana a thumbs up.  
 **-** ** _"You two be careful,"_** KyuJong admonished. _"You're going with the group from the ship, majayo?"_

 ** _\- "Deh, Oppa,"_** Suzy answered dutifully.

 ** _\- "Make sure to make time for lunch,"_** he continued being the concerned older brother.

 ** _\- "Deh, Oppa,"_** Ilana answered this time since he was staring right at her.

 ** _\- "I can't wait; we'll have a great time without the namja,"_** Suzy teased them.

* * *

Okay, my fellow Green Peas, what's your favorite Triple S song either from the group or from their solo careers or both. Mine is Wings of the World as a group and Kim Hyun Joong's Love.


	19. Girl's Day Out

**_March 19, 2013_**

Ilana was actually excited about spending the day with Suzy. She had to borrow shorts again from the other girl since the group would be stopping at the beach on the way back.  
\- _"Ready?"_ Suzy asked.  
\- _"Deh! Thanks for letting me borrow shorts again. I should have bought some while we were in Macau. I didn't think about it."  
\- "Gwenchana, kaja, Na can't wait to see the gardens and the giant turtles. Maknae made me promise to take a picture of the turtles for him.  
\- "Then why didn't he come?"_

 _\- "The namja think the gardens are boring. We were lucky to get some time at the flower market in Hong Kong."  
\- "They love shopping, but the gardens are boring? I don't get it."  
\- "Don't try; you'll give yourself a headache."  
\- "Point taken,"_ Ilana grinned. _"So, when we get there do we stay as a group or does everyone split up and meet back at a certain point?"_ They had already boarded the bus with the group from the ship and were in route to the gardens.  
\- _"We can stay with the group or split off on our own."  
\- "Oppa-deul won't like us to split off from the group,"_ Ilana said with mock seriousness.  
\- _"Wanna split off?"_ Suzy grinned.  
 _\- "Geurae!"_

On the bus ride over, Suzy studied the map she pulled from her backpack and was busy planning their day. Upon arrival, they quickly made their own way amongst the flora and fauna of Seychelles. They meandered through groves of trees, mostly the native coconut tree that grew there. Trees provided a nice shade that deflected the sun and kept them from getting overly hot. Likewise, Ilana's long sleeves protected her from getting too chilly in the shade. They saw brightly colored orchids and sweet smelling roses; Ilana couldn't help thinking of her Mother, who had insisted on having her own English rose garden. It was Ilana's most treasured spot on the property; she let out a sighed at her lonely memories.

\- " _Are you getting tired?"_ Suzy asked heard the sigh and asked; they had been walking for over an hour without rest.  
\- _"Anieyo, we can keep walking."  
\- "Well, the cafe is nearby and then the streams aren't far from there. Let's get a picnic lunch and sit amongst the big rocks by the stream. That way I don't get us in trouble from Uissa for skipping lunch."  
\- "Geurae, I guess I am getting a little hungry."_

The girls purchased their lunch and found a nice spot to picnic by a stream and some bright purple flowers.

\- " _This is nice,"_ Ilana sat in a patch of sun and basked in it like a cat.  
\- _"This_ is _nice. Gomawo for coming with me; Na don't get out without the namja that often. It's a relief Ilana-ssi came on board and deflected some of the attention off me. They've been so busy giving you the overprotective Oppa treatment; I don't get it as often anymore."_

That, made Ilana laugh. " _I never really thought about it; between my cousin who's a total jerk about it and Kike who's a little vocal at times in the scolding, I think I'm immune to it. What's scares me a little about KyuJong Oppa and YoungSaeng Oppa is they are so sweet and gentle 1) I was being taken care of and didn't know it 2) they have this gift for getting me to tell them things I've never told anyone, not even Kike."_ It was Suzy's turn to laugh. _"Then there's Jung Min...He doesn't treat_ you _like a dongsaeng."_

Suzy got a dreamy look on her face at the mention of her boyfriend. _"Anieyo, at first he ignored me. Na think he thought Na was too young to be worth his time; even to flirt with me."  
\- "How old are you?"  
\- "22. How old are you.?"  
\- "I'll be 25."  
\- "Na thought we were around the same age; Na will call you Unnie, from now on."_ Suzy was excited about this.  
\- _"What does that mean?"_

 _\- "It's older sister, hajiman a namja calls an older sister Noona, his older brother Hyeong, and you already know Oppa."  
\- "Ah! I don't think I'll ever be fluent, Spanish and the other Latin languages are so much easier."  
\- "Visit Korea for a time and stay with a Halmoni or Haraboji, you'll learn."  
\- "Or die trying…Na…wouldn't want to visit your country without all of you with me."_

 _\- "We'll have to go before the namja have to serve their military duty."  
\- "What do you mean?"  
\- "As citizens of the Republic of Korea, all men have to serve two years in the military by the time they are thirty-five."_

It made Ilana sad to think of them sequestered in the military or in harm's way. _"Yah, Suzy you're making me sad and don't change the subject! How long did you have a crush on Jung-Min?"  
\- "Like since I met him,"_ she giggled.  
\- " _Oh! I think he's had his eye on you for some time as well."  
\- "He really is sweet and he makes me laugh. He is everything Na wanted in a namja chingu. What about you, Unnie? There are three eligible Oppa-deul still available to pick from?"  
\- "Aniyo kwenchanayo!"_ Ilana waved her hands in front of her. " _You're just as bad as your boyfriend. He asked me the same thing when we were in Sydney. I'm neither in the market for love nor girlfriend material. So get any matchmaking schemes out of your head."  
\- "Arasso, arasso, Unnie, love will find you when you least expect it."  
\- "Mollah!"_ Ilana rolled her eyes and dismissed Suzy's comment.

\- _"Ah, see! You're learning Hangul already!"_ Suzy laughed at her new Unnie. _"Kaja, we've lazed about long enough, we still have to photograph turtles and meet up with the others."_

They continued to walk around until they came to the turtles.

\- _"Let's see, which one looks like Junnie Oppa?"_ Suzy said.  
\- _"Who gave them those nicknames?"_ Ilana smiled, remembering when HyunJoong had been on board and they called each other ridiculous names like horse and mantis.

\- _"Min Oppa."_ Suzy grinned.  
\- _"Why am I not surprised. If I had to guess which of the five started the crazy names, I'd guess either HyungJun Oppa or Jung Min."  
Suzy was busy scanning the turtles for the perfect candidate. "Look at _that _one!"_ Suzy pointed. He's just a little smaller than the others. _"I think Oppa will like that one."_  
\- _"I agree, I think it even smiles like Oppa."_ Giggling, they took their pictures and left to meet with the rest of the group. Their next stop would be Beau Vallon Beach.  
\- _"Unnie, do you mind going to the shops when we get to the beach?"_ Suzy asked.  
\- " _If you promise not to drag me to a hundred different stores like Jung Min did."  
\- "I promise. It's because of Min Oppa I want to go shopping."  
\- "Oh_really _?"_ Ilana grinned at the other girl.  
\- _"Not for me! His birthday's coming up, I don't know what to get him, so I'm hoping to get ideas."  
\- "When is it? We're not going to spend all night blowing up balloons again are we?"_They had somehow managed to fill every inch of KyuJong's office with balloons the night before his birthday. In the morning he had to pop his way in.  
\- " _Anieyo, that was funny though. It's April 3rd."  
\- "Not far from my own birthday."_Ilana thought.  
\- _"The boys are all going on a safari that day. But I was hoping to give him a gift, it's his first birthday with me."_ She smiled shyly. _"I was thinking of a couples bracelet or something."_  
\- _"That would be really cute. I'll help you look."_

The beach town had a strip of small shops and restaurants. You could find anything from clothes to sandals to jewelry. They searched through every store until finding a perfect match.  
 _\- "Oooh! I like these."_ Suzy exclaimed.  
\- _"Those are very sweet and unique,"_ interrupted the sales lady. _"The big spoon and the little spoon suggest the closeness of two spoons nestled in a drawer._ "  
\- " _Aww, that's very sweet."_ Ilana agreed. The spoons were engraved on a round piece of metal. A cord laced through each one tied it to the wrist. The design was simple, yet meaningful.  
\- _"This is so perfect. Back home we don't eat without a spoon, all it's missing is a pair of chopsticks."_ Suzy was excited about their find.  
\- _"So, in essence, you two can't sustain yourselves without the spoon or each other. I like that,"_ Ilana smiled. _"Suzy and JungMin deserve that type of love," she thought. "Besides, in any culture, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach;"_ The two girls shared a laugh and even the sales lady joined them while Suzy paid for the bracelets.  
\- " _These make an excellent engagement gift,"_ the sales lady said before they left.  
 _-"I'll be one of your wedding Godmothers when that time comes."  
\- "Ilana Unnie!"_ Shouted a bright red Suzy as they walked out of the store. " _He only confessed a month ago."_  
\- " _I like seeing my friends happy."_ Ilana liked the way the word friend sounded, sweet and delicate and warm like a hug. Why hadn't she realized that before? In danger of crying, she focussed on the busy street filled with tourists and locals.  
\- _"What about your happiness, Unnie?_ " Suzy said as they walked away from the shop.  
\- _"You guys have given me enough happiness to last a lifetime."  
\- "Anieyo, paboya! We didn't do anything. Na think_Cinderella _needs her prince."_ Suzy grinned.  
\- _"Ha ha!"_ Ilana playfully rolled her eyes. " _Enjoy your prince 'Sexy Charisma', I'm quite well without."_ Ilana knew she could never truly give herself and her heart completely to another. She had entered into the mock engagement with Antonio, but never really thought about seeing it to the end. She was happy for her new friend and that would have to be enough.  
\- _"I think we have time to stick our feet in the water before heading back to the bus, is that alright?"  
\- "Geurae."  
\- "You're not too tired, are you? We can go sit and have a drink instead."_ Suzy sensed her friend was tiring fast, but she gave her the option to sit or continue walking.  
\- " _Anieyo, I'm alright, kaja."_ Ilana was getting very tired but was not about to quit. She'd figure out how to get her energy level back up later; after a long nap. She didn't realize the two weeks of confinement had depleted her of what little stamina she had regained after her initial weeks of inactivity at the start of the cruise.

The water was delightfully warm and Ilana was glad she refused Suzy's offer to sit. Beaches they had visited so far, were so different than the beaches in California; warmer, bluer, the sand softer, or maybe it was just the company she was with. Even her brother, who lived on the beach, never took her to the there. Well, due to the horrible memories associated there. But now, could she hope to make new memories to replace the frightening ones? Perhaps not replace, but maybe push aside; with the help of her Oppa-deul, Jung Min, and Suzy.  
\- _"Is Ilana Unnie still here?"_

Ilana stood silently gazing over the water; she had inadvertently stopped walking and Suzy was trying to get her attention. " _Mianhaeyo, I zoned out."_  
\- _"Mmm, kaja we'll be late."_

Once on the bus, Ilana fully realized how tired she really was. Suzy also noticed. " _Gomawo for coming with me today, Unnie; Na think you should try to nap. You look really tired."_  
 _\- "I'm alright, we're not far from the ship. Tell me more about you, how long have you been on the ship?_

Chatting as girls often do, they arrived back at the ship scarcely noticing twenty minutes had gone by. Young Saeng was waiting for his two charges at the priority boarding queue.  
 _\- "Aneyong Oppa!"_ The two girls greeted.  
 _\- "Aneyong. Did Suzy get her fill of flowers and plants for a while? YeongSaeng addressed Suzy.  
\- "Deh, Oppa."  
\- "Rest up and eat dinner, we're going out, maybe do some dancing tonight."  
\- "We're all going? "  
\- "Deh, a bunch of the crew that has the night off is going."  
\- "Have fun guys, tell me about it in the morning."  
\- "Unnie, isn't going?"  
\- "I don't do clubs."_ Ilana was also very tired and the last thing she wanted to do is have her nerves on edge at a crowded, noisy club. " _I'm not going, sorry Oppa, but I'm putting my foot down on this one."_  
\- _"Stubborn agassi. Anyway, if Cinderella doesn't go we can talk about you."_ Ilana stuck her tongue out at him. _"Ka, get some rest, Cinderella looks ready to pass out at any moment."  
\- "I will do no such thing."  
\- "Deh, she will and don't use your Ajumna voice with me."  
\- "Kaja,"_ Suzy laughed. _"I'll walk with you to the elevators."_

Once in her room, Ilana sunk gratefully into the tub, letting the hot water ease her tired muscles. After her bath, she changed into pajamas and climbed on the bed with every intention of reading for a while. She didn't get past the first sentence before she slept, forgetting reading, dinner, or even the others going out.

* * *

 _Attn: Silent readers! If you like the story even a little bit, please subscribe, vote, or comment. I want to hear from you. Next Chapter: Birthday Surprises_


	20. Birthday Planning and Surprises

_**March 19, 2013**_

Leaving Ilana sound asleep in her room, the rest of the party set out for a night on the town. They danced, laughed, talked, and of course drank until the early hours of the morning. During a lull in activities, they sat at their table and began discussing Jung Min's birthday which would be in just two weeks.  
\- _"We're still going into Cape town for a safari right?_ Hyung Jun asked.  
- _"Yup. I've already made the arrangements."_ Young Saeng said.  
\- _"That's going to be so cool. I can't wait."_ Jung Min said.  
\- _"Provided you guys are still sober when you get back, what do you want to do then?"_ Suzy asked, trying to gauge when the right time to give him his gift.  
\- _"Whatever my jagiya wants."_ Being called Jagiya made Suzy beam with delight.  
\- _"Arasso, leave it to me, then. I'll plan something special for you."_ Her tone was mischievous, leaving Jung Min and the others wondering just what was going on her head. _"I'll get Ilana's help."_ Suzy giggled as she saw Jung Min shake his head to dispel any naughty thoughts that might be lurking in his brain.  
\- " _Speaking of Ilana, did you guys know her birthday is coming up?"_ Young Saeng changed the subject at hearing Ilana's name.  
\- " _How do you know that? Unnie never said anything when I told her of Min's birthday?  
\- "You forget, I've seen her passport several times, including today."_

 _\- "We have to plan a party."_ Hyung Jun was excited about the prospect.  
\- _"Something tells me she won't go for a party._ " Jung Min said  
\- _"No, but since Unnie didn't tell us about her birthday, she won't be expecting it will she?"_ The guys could see the wheels turning in Suzy's head.  
\- _"Dinner with friends in the lounge and a birthday cake magically appears?_ " Young Saeng schemed along with Suzy.  
\- _"Lots of balloons!"_ Hyung Jun said excitedly. It had been his idea to fill Kyu's office with balloons. _"And party games."  
\- "Oooh! This is going to be so much fun."_Squealed Suzy in delight at the prospect.

* * *

 _ **March 20, 2013**_

The sun shown beautifully through the window by the time Ilana woke the next morning. She was completely refreshed and ready to start the day. Who wouldn't be, after sleeping for more than twelve hours? She made herself a cup of tea and sat in the verandah looking out at the bustling port. She silently wondered what time everyone had returned to the ship. _"It's still early."_ She thought. _"They're all probably still sound asleep if they had late schedules."_ She looked at the time and it was about eight thirty. An idea formed in her head and she immediately took action.

Fifteen minutes later she was heading out the door with earphones and a bottle of water. She had decided she would take a brisk walk around the promenade deck. She walked casually her first lap and felt energized. She continued to pick up the pace until she had reached a slow jog about thirty minutes later. Although tiring, she found if she concentrated on her breathing and didn't stop she could keep going a little longer.

Kyu Jong was reluctantly awake. He and Suzy had to open the office in two hours. He figured a quick run on the promenade and breakfast would cure any remnants of sleep deprivation. Kyu went on deck and warmed up. He was about to take off running when he saw someone jogging slowly not far in the distance. He started running towards them with the intention of saying good morning. He recognized the girl immediately.  
 _\- "What are you doing?"_ Kyu was alarmed to see who the girl was coming towards him.  
\- " _Hi!"_ Only a whisper came out. She tried to smile, but once she stopped she found it was very difficult to catch her breath.  
\- _"Drink. Quickly."_ Kyu tried getting her to take some water but it was too late.  
\- _"Ah!"_ It hurt to breathe. All Ilana could see were black dots swimming before her. She couldn't really tell but thought she was going to fall. Kyu took her by the waist when he saw her ready to collapse. He led her to a nearby bench. Ilana sat gratefully; she drank some water and tried to control her breathing again. Kyu kept checking her pulse until it was almost stable again.  
\- _"You're coming with me."  
\- "I'm...ok...now,.Oppa."_ He ignored her.

Kyu had dragged her to his office and was listening to her lungs and heart.  
\- _"So...you want to tell me what you were doing, other than trying to give yourself and me a heart attack?"_ Kyu spoke casually, not really scolding, but in truth, he _was_ scolding.  
\- _"I just wanted...to go for a walk. It felt good...to get moving." She still found it hard to speak.  
\- "When was the last time you really exercised."  
\- "A few weeks before the cruise,"_she said dejectedly.  
- _"Walking 20 minutes max, no jogging until a Doctor clears you from now on, arasso?"_ He explained very calmly.  
- _"Oppa! I just have to get used to it again. I was always...active before the cruise."  
\- "Behave yourself, and I will walk with you every morning and help you get your strength back. "Did you eat breakfast?"  
\- "Na ah."  
\- "I'll get Suzy to bring us something. I have to get ready now, or Suzie will have to open on her own. Agassi you can hang out in my office. You might find it educational."_ He knew he had a book on blood disorders that he had been reading the other day.

Dismissed, Ilana went to sit in the office, but instead of perusing the bookshelf, Kyu's computer was up and she recognized the same software her cousin used at the hospital. Curiosity got the best of her and she began to poke around. It had been a while since she volunteered at the hospital, but she still knew codes and how to enter the information. She was curious and searched for her own name when Suzy came into the office surprising Ilana with a guilty face.  
\- _"Unnie!"_ Ilana startled at the sound of Suzie's voice. " _What are you doing in the office_?"  
\- _"Nothing,"_ Ilana played it off. _"Kyu Oppa caught me trying to jog this morning and thought I overdid it a little."  
\- "Unnie, you need to be careful."_ Suzy admonished. _"What were you looking at on the computer?"  
\- "You use the same system as my cousin's hospital and I was just curious if I still knew how to use it."_ Ilana smiled guiltily  
\- _"If you do, you can enter all of Doc's patient records from yesterday for me."_ Suzy joked.  
\- _"Chincha?"_ Ilana brightened at the idea.  
- _"Jeongmal? After we eat then, we can sit together on the first few."  
\- "Sit together on what?_Kyu caught the tail end of the conversation as he walked into his office.  
\- _"Ilana Unnie is going to be your assistant today. I have some things I need to do later."_ Suzy grinned. She could use this time to go back out to Victoria, with Young Saeng and Hyung Jun to shop for Ilana's birthday.  
\- _"That'll be fun, is it ok with you, Oppa?"  
\- "I think I need to check your lungs again. There seems to be a lack of Oxygen to your brain. The girl is on vacation and instead of relaxing by the pool, she wants to work."  
\- "I'll take that as a yes."_

* * *

Suzy was able to catch up with Young Saeng and Hyung Jun just before he left the ship. They would have to shop quickly as they only had a few hours leave. Since Ilana could buy herself anything but hated to spend money on herself, they decided on many small gifts for her instead of a gift from each of them. Ilana loved anything by nature and natural, Victoria was the place to shop for her. Anything they didn't find, would have to wait three days when they arrived in Mauritius.  
Once at the shops all three split up in order to conquer more ground. It took them only an hour to return back to the meeting point with their spoils.  
\- " _I found all these soaps and lotions made naturally with coconut oil,"_ Suzy said.  
 _\- "Those smell nice."_ Hyung Jun agreed. _"I found this cute turtle, does he look like me?"_ That earned him a smack from Young Saeng.  
\- " _He's cute, I'm sure Ilana will like him."_ Suzy intervened. _"What's that on his neck?"  
\- "It's a bracelet made out of coconut."  
\- "Oooh! That's pretty."  
\- "That goes great with everything I found."_ Young Saeng pulled out coconut hair clips, ponytail holders, and a ceramic jewelry box to put it all in. I also found this nice basket; we can use these silk flowers and shells to decorate it.  
 _\- "I think Doc and Min-a will have to do some last minute shopping at Mauritius."  
\- "You think they'll make it in time? You know your boyfriend likes to get distracted."  
\- "Doc will keep him in check."_ Suzy grinned.

* * *

 _ **March 23, 2013**_

Ilana's phone rang. She had just woken and was getting dressed to go walking with Kyu Jong. She saw the caller ID was her brother.  
\- _"Kike!"_ She smiled into the phone. Immediately he began singing happy birthday to her, making her smile. Even if she didn't like to celebrate, he always did something special for her.  
 _\- "Que pases feliz dia, Manita."_ _(I hope you have a happy day)_ He said when he was done.  
 _\- "Gracias, Kike!"_ _(Thank You)_ _  
-"Te estas divertiendo?"_ _(Are you having a good time)_ He could hear the smile in her voice.  
- _"S-i."_ She answered softly, almost dreamlike, surprising herself and him at how readily she said 'yes'.

\- _"Como deseo que ya estuvieras aquí conmigo, un mes se me hace demasiado largo."_ _(How I wish you were here with me already, a month seems much too long for me.)_ With that she was reminded of the short time she had left on the ship. She was determined not to waste any more days and enjoy herself as much as possible.  
\- " _The time will pass before we know it."_ She said resigned. They spoke for a few minutes more until Kyu knocked on her door.  
\- _"Kike, I'm sorry, I gotta go. I was in the middle of getting dressed and someone's knocking on my door."  
\- "Esta bien, te quiero. Cuidate."_ _(That's ok, I love you. Take care of yourself.)_ He was a little hurt that she didn't talk to him longer, and he also wondered who was knocking on her door. " _Probably room service,"_ he thought.  
\- _"Love you too!"_ She hung up with a lingering sadness. She turned her attention to the knocking. _"Give me five minutes!" Sh_ e shouted at the door.  
\- _"Not a second more!"_ Kyu shouted back.

True to her word, Ilana was dressed, shoed and out the door in five minutes. With one hand she opened the door, while the other held her hair in an untied ponytail (the ponytail holder in her mouth). Kyu laughed at her and took the holder out of her mouth. With hands-free, she was able to tie her hair back.  
\- _"Mianhae, Oppa. Kike called me just as I was about to get ready."  
\- "Making sure you didn't jump overboard?"_ He joked, but they both knew how close the thought had crossed her mind.  
\- _"Mmm,"_ she rolled her eyes at him but didn't mention her birthday.  
\- " _Will you help Suzy today?"_ Kyu asked as they were walking. _"Jung Min and I have to pick some things up on shore."_  
\- " _Guerae."_ She had proved herself competent in a medical office and he had no hesitation in leaving her there. Thankfully, she didn't suspect a thing.

They had reached their half-way point when Ilana's phone rang once more. Ilana wondered if Kike forgot something.  
 _\- "Go ahead and answer,"_ Kyu stopped walking. _"It might be important."  
\- "Hello?"_Ilana answered warily.  
\- _"Niña? Que bendicion escuchar tu voz! Feliz cumpleaños chiquita."_ _(Child? What a blessing it is to hear your voice! Happy Birthday, little one.)_  
- _"Nana?"_ Ilana could scarcely believe it. _"Pero cómo?"_ _(But how?)_ _  
\- "No regañes mucho a tu hermano cuando lo veas."_ _(Don't scold your brother too much, when you see him.)_ _  
\- "Me las va pagar."_ She joked. _(He's going to pay me back.)_  
\- " _Estas bien? Estas comiendo?"_ _(Are you well? Are you eating?)_ _  
\- "Si, Nana. Estoy bien."_ _(Yes, Nana. I'm well.)_ Even though she was smiling, tears were already spilling over. Kyu raised an eyebrow at her. _"Todo bien con la casa?"_ _(Is everything well at home)_  
\- _"Si, mi niña y con la empresa también. Deja que te salude Brenden."_ _(Yes child, at home and with the company. Let Brenden give you his greetings.)_  
\- _"Happy Birthday, Miss."  
\- "Hey Brendan. Are you keeping out of trouble?"  
\- "More so now that you're not here."  
\- "So now you have plenty of time to ride my horse."  
\- "He misses you and he gives me a death glare every time I go near him." I_lana grinned, imagining Brenden at the horse's mercy.  
\- _"Be careful. Miss you guys, give everyone my love and take care of Nana."_ She wanted to end the call before she sat in a bucket of tears.  
\- _"Who's taking care of you?"  
\- "I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Brendan. I need to go now. Thank you for calling."_ She was irritated by that last comment and slipped back into her 'Ajumma' speech as the boys called it.  
\- _"Gwenchana?"_ Kyu asked her.  
- _"Deh."_ She said.  
\- " _Everything ok back home?"  
\- "How?"_ She was surprised he could tell the call was from home.  
- _"Your emotions were playing on your face."_ He grinned. _"You've forgotten how to mask your emotions and I know a word or two in Spanish.  
\- "I didn't even think to."_She was completely astonished.  
\- _"I gotta get ready to meet Jung Min. Do you mind if we split up?"  
\- "Mianhae Oppa, my phone call cut our walk short."  
\- "That's okay, we can make up our time tomorrow."  
\- "Chincha?"  
\- "Deh. Oh! I almost forgot. We are dining at the Captains table tonight."  
\- "Define 'we'?"_Ilana was still very much preferred when they ate in her room or at one of the smaller Cafe's than the formal dining room.  
\- _"That means you too."  
\- "Arasso."_ She pouted.  
- _"I'm not falling for your aegyo, so go get cleaned up and report to Suzy. Palli palli, or you're fired."_ He gave her a playful shove.  
\- " _Guerae! So pushy!"_ She said as she ran off in the direction of the elevators.

* * *

 _Hours later_

Ilana had helped Suzy most of the day. Since Suzy had had no new patients in over an hour they decided to close the office early.  
 _\- "We have three hours until dinner." Suzy said. "You should wear the other dress you bought in Sydney. You haven't worn it yet."  
\- "Arasso, I should wear it. I don't really know what occasion I was saving it for."  
\- "Dinner with friends is always a good occasion for a new dress."_ Suzy grinned, making Ilana smile as well. " _Saengie Oppa is picking you up at seven."  
\- "Guerae, I'll see you tonight then."_

* * *

Suzy took off in the direction of her own room but then changed course to the Neptune lounge. She knew the route Ilana would take, but Suzy knew another way and they would not run into each other. Suzy wanted to check on the guys who were busy decorating the lounge.  
 _\- "This looks great guys!"_ Suzy said admitting their handy work. Kyu and Jung Min had purchased a bolt of brightly colored material and used it to make a curtain at the entrance and run swags along the walls. Flowers and candles they borrowed from the wedding department also decorated the lounge. The large screen TV was moved directly opposite the door, so it was one of the first things in Ilana's line of sight.  
 _\- "Suzy-a are you checking up on us?"_ Hyung Jun accused.  
 _\- "Deh."_ she laughed. _"Don't worry, you passed. When I get married I'll hire you to decorate."  
\- "I'll make sure to inform Jung Min-a that you've hired us as the wedding planners for his wedding."  
\- "Yah!"_Suzy's cheeks were turning a pretty shade of pink adding to the laughter in the room. _"I didn't say anything about Min Oppa!"  
\- "Well, should we tell him you don't plan on going to the end with him?"_ Young Saeng teased.  
\- _"Oppaaa! Stop twisting my words!"_ The guys continued to laugh and distress poor Suzy, taking advantage of Jung Min's absence.

* * *

It was almost seven and Young Saeng would be knocking on her door soon. Ilana was scrambling to put on the finishing touches of jewelry and shoes. She also made sure she had a wrap. The formal dining room always wreaked havoc on her nerves and she was already freezing in her sleeveless dress.  
Ilana had just spritzed her perfume on when there was a knock on the door. One last glance in the mirror and she went to open the door.  
 _-"My lady,"_ Young Saeng took her hand and bent ninety degrees in a formal bow. _"You are radiant tonight."_ He grinned at her as he straightened.  
\- _"Oppaaa! Stop!"_ She felt her face getting hot. He resisted the urge to ruffle her hair.  
- _"Arasso."_ He loved to tease her. _"Are you ready? The others should get there around the same time as we do."  
\- "Deh Oppa. Kaja, before I change my mind."_They had left Ilana's room and were headed for the elevators. The elevator had arrived but Young Saeng made it a point not to get in.  
 _\- "Mianhae Cinderella, we're going to be late for the ball."_ He said with a guilty face. _"I forgot something in the lounge I was supposed to bring Captain. Come with me really quick and then we'll take the shortcut back to the dining room."  
\- "That's okay, Oppa."_ He took her by the hand and started dragging her down the hall to the lounge. The heels made it difficult to run, but she somehow managed to keep up.

Panting they arrived at the lounge. All the lights were out and the doors were closed.  
 _\- "Oppa, why is it closed?"  
\- "I don't know, but my crew better have a good answer. Let's go in."_ He looked angry " _Why is this curtain here?"_ He let Ilana go through it first, she didn't even wonder why the lights were off.  
Ilana stepped through the curtain only to have a light shine on her. Directly in front of her Kim Hyun Joong appeared on a TV monitor, flashing a V sign.

 _ **Next Chapter: More Birthday Surprises**_


	21. More Birthday Surprises

**_March 23, 2013_**

 _Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da_

 _Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da_

HyunJoong began and other voices followed singing happy birthday. Ilana was startled and stepped back bumping into YoungSaeng, who was also singing. He gave her a gentle push into the center of the room where everyone was coming out of hiding.

 _Sa rang ha nuen Ilana_

 _Seng il chook ha hamni da!_

\- _"Surprise!"_ Everyone shouted when they were done. HyungJun came at her wheeling a cake with sparkler like candles. Ilana had still been slightly confused up to this point.

 _\- "Make a wish, Princess."_

 _\- "I don't know what to wish for! I have everything and you guys just gave me more!"_

 _\- "Pali, before the cake melts!"_ HyunJoong shouted at her from the TV screen.

 _\- "Hana, Dul, Set!"_ Everyone shouted and she blew out the candles, wishing for the only thing she could: To always be as happy as she was at this moment.

While tears streamed down her face, everyone clapped and HyungJun rushed over to hug her. He was soon elbowed out of the way by his Hyeong's, YoungSaeng and KyuJong, followed by an overly excited Suzy and JungMin.

 _\- "Na can't hug Ilana-ssi," HyunJoong_ said. _"Hajiman, Na give you my sincerest wishes for the happiest birthday."_

 _\- "Kansamnida! Kansamnida!"_ Ilana was shaking her head in disbelief. _"How?"_ Was all she could say? _"Am I dreaming?"_

 _\- "Ani."_ HyungJun pinched her to make sure.

 _\- "Ow!"_ She laughed and so did everyone else.

 _\- "Guys! Na will be leaving first, Na have schedules today. Na will see you all next time. Na haven't forgotten that Na owe Ilana-ssi dinner when you come to Seoul."_

 _\- "I don't know when that will be, but okay."_

 _\- "Annyeong!"_ Everyone said goodbye to HyunJoong.

 _\- "Mokda! Let's eat!"_ Suzy called the party to order. They had several different Korean sides that their Umma's always sent and made fish stew as well. The kitchen Ajummas always gave the guy's free reign of the kitchen because of their impeccable manners; their sweet smiles also helped.

 _\- "This is wonderful!"_ Ilana was stuffing her mouth with rice and kimchi. _"I still want to know how you knew it was my birthday."_

 _\- "Yah!"_ Suzy hollered. _"How did Unnie even think about hiding it?"_

 _\- "Cinderella forgets, Na have seen your passport several times; last time being a few days ago."_ YoungSaeng reminded her.

 _\- "You guys are too much! I can never repay you for everything you've done."_

 _\- "Paboya! Wae would Ilana-ssi have to repay us," KyuJong_ scoffed. Ilana's eyes were tearing again and Suzy and HyungJun were following suit."

 _\- "Why do you have to cry? We're having a good time, maja?"_ JungMin rolled his eyes at the three criers.

- _"Yah!"_ Ilana and Suzy shouted, earning laughs from the other guys.

- _"Besides, I never cried before I met you guys."_ Ilana defended herself.

After they thought for sure they couldn't eat another bite (not that there was much left anyway). Suzy announced:

 _\- "We still need to have cake and Ilana has to open her gifts"_ Normally, in their culture, they didn't open gifts in front of guests but living on the ship for the last few years, they'd become accustomed to the excitement of seeing the gifts opened.

Next to the cake was large object covered in the same cloth that decorated the room. _"Guys, you're spoiling me! I'm not going to want to leave the ship."_

 _\- "That's the point!"_ YoungSaeng shouted.

Ilana carefully undraped the object. She was stunned to see a beautifully decorated basket with all the things that had been purchased in Victoria and also a magenta colored Sari scarf and a short sleeved lamb's wool cardigan purchased in Mauritius.

 _\- "I love it...everything."_ Ilana was overwhelmed by the care and detail that her friends put into the gift; right down to the lovely jewelry box. She began to cry, again.

 _\- "Princess, will you stop making me cry! Let's cut the cake."_

 _\- "Arasso, mianhaeyo, Oppa. I'll stop," She_ started to cut into the chocolate cake, her favorite. She had cut several large pieces and wiped the knife clean with her finger. _"Delicious! Did you guys know chocolate is my favorite?"_

 _\- "You may thank me, I figured that one out. You always get chocolate for dessert."_ JungMin said giving a slight bow.

 _\- "JungMin-ah, kansamnida; it's delicious."_

They ate their cake with coffee that JungMin had made; joking and laughing the entire time.

 _\- "It's game time!"_ HyungJun announced. They all worked together in tidying up the food table and replacing the lids back on the food containers. Everything else was disposable and thrown away. With the table cleared they introduced Ilana to a Korean card game.

 _\- "We usually play for money,"_ KyuJong explained _. "But since it's Ilana's first time playing and your birthday, we'll just play for bragging rights."_ The card game easily entertained them for hours until Suzy won the bragging rights.

Now reaching midnight, the evening had gone by quickly. They all made quick work of cleaning _the lounge, removing the decorations, and restoring it to its previous order._

 _\- "Kajayo, Unnie, we'll help you take your things to your room."_

 _\- "Gomawoyo, Saengie Oppa,"_ Ilana turned to give YoungSaeng a hug. His room was next to the lounge; therefore, he would not be one of her escorts.

\- " _Ka, Cinderella, before your coach turns into a pumpkin._ "

- _"Too late, Oppa, the horses have turned into mice."_

This earned giggles from Suzy, earning a _"Mwoh?"_ from the others. They helped Ilana take all her gifts and set them on the table in her room.

 _\- "Kansamnida!"_ Ilana hugged them all good night. They had gone out of their way to make her day special. She didn't have the words to express her gratitude. She hoped 'Kansamnida' would do.

 _\- "I'll pick you up at 9 for our walk,"_ KyuJong told her.

 _\- "Oppa is kidding, maja?"_

 _\- "Ilana-ssi is the one that wanted to build up her strength."_

 _\- "Arasseo,"_ She sighed.

* * *

 ** _April 2, 2013_**

 _\- "Please be careful tomorrow?"_ Suzy admonished the guys; all she needed was someone to come back with a mauled limb from a hungry next week and a half passed in much the same fashion. KyuJong picked Ilana up every morning for a walk and later in the day she would spend time helping Suzy enter records into the computer. This was actually an excuse to get together and scheme for JungMin's birthday. Occasionally KyuJong would overhear their scheme but was sworn to secrecy on point of death. For some reason, he had no trouble believing Suzy would kill him if he revealed her plans.

 _\- "Wae?"_ HyungJun asked. _"Does Suzy think we're going to get eaten or something?"_ His answer was a raised eyebrow from Suzy. Even Ilana knew the answer to that question.

 _\- "Jagiya, Na promise we'll come back with all our limbs intact."_

 _\- "No drinking until after you get back into town."_

 _\- "Deh, Ajumma,"_ YoungSaeng teased Suzy.

 _\- "Yah! If you guys come back with even just a scratch. You're dead."_

 _\- "Deh, Ajumma!"_ All four guys saluted Suzy.

* * *

 _ **Sabi Game Reserve**_

 _ **April 3, 2013**_

The guys had left in the late afternoon on a short flight to the Sabi Sabi game reserve, where they would be staying at a lodge. Upon their arrival at the lodge, they ate dinner with those that had come back from the evening safari. Afterward, they enjoyed the spa and relaxed before sleeping.

 _\- "Who's going to make sure the birthday boy wakes up tomorrow?"_ HyungJun asked.

 _\- "That's Macknae's job,"_ YoungSaeng told him.

 _\- "Andwae! I'm tired of getting punched."_ JungMin was the worst of all of them to wake up and HyungJun was usually the first up. He woke everyone else up by default.

 _\- "Let's play rock, paper, scissors,"_ KyuJong was always their problem solver.

 _\- "Kai-Bai-Bo,"_ all three had different hands.

 _\- "Kai-Bai-Bo,"_ YoungSaeng won

 _\- "Kai-Bai-Bo,"_ HyungJun won and KyuJong would have to wake JungMin in the morning.

 _\- "Naega giving you until five fifteen or I'm throwing you to the lions for breakfast. Suzy-ssi will be a widow before she's married."_ Laughter ensued from the other two guys and a glare from JungMin.

After only a minor battle trying to get the birthday boy out of bed, the guys dressed in their hiking clothes. It was a chilly fall morning in South Africa but bolstered by hot tea and warm muffins, the guys happily boarded the vehicle.

While the sun rose, the reserve came alive with birds on the hunt and groups of animals coming out to drink and eat. It was almost like a scene out of 'The Lion King'.

 _\- "I wonder where Rafiki is?"_ HyungJun whispered to JungMin.

 _\- "Shh!"_ JungMin shushed his Maknae; they had to speak quietly, per the rules, in order not to disturb the wildlife.

 _\- "Just saying..."_ He whispered a little louder, earning him a smack from YoungSaeng.

The scenery was lined with animals of all sorts not minding the jeep as it rumbled along slowly. This excursion had been worth every penny and one they had wanted to do for the last year; elephants walked only a few yards from the moving vehicle and a leopard could be seen scouting in a tree.

The guys returned to the lodge, for a hearty breakfast and to get ready for their bush walk, which promised even closer animal sightings. They were rewarded by seeing a rhino drinking water and a lion lounging just a little too close to them for comfort. On their way back to the lodge they tracked a giraffe. When they had almost given up, the ranger stopped walking. A short distance away, if you looked closely, you could see the giraffe camouflaged so perfectly against a tree. If you blinked you would easily miss it. Their walk had been a great success and HyungJun took hundreds of pictures.

After lunch, there was no time for a nap, needing to get their things ready for the early flight back to Cape Town. Napping would be done on the plane.

 ** _MS Amsterdam: Cape Town_**

Prior to opening the Doctor's office, Suzy and Ilana were scheming with the bartender on duty at the Crow's Nest.

 _\- "We can set your immediate party in that corner."_ He pointed to a corner nook of a few couches and chairs. _"Right next to it is where you'll want the Karaoke set up and there is room for dancing too If we group the rest of these small tables closer."_

 _\- "I like it,"_ Suzy pictured it in her mind. _"I want green, beige and white tablecloths. We can decorate a little right?"_

 _\- "As long as you take it with you at the end of the night."_

Ilana was staring at the corner; her dormant creative side suddenly came alive. _"Are we allowed to hang a backdrop?"_ She had seen the pictures of the room HyungJun had sent them and thought it would be fun to recreate the effect.

 _\- "Just in your corner; get maintenance to lend you the ladder."_

 _\- "You'll have the tea candles out, right?"_ Suzy asked.

 _\- "We should get some larger candles for our area,"_ Ilana was already creating a picture in her mind.

 _\- "Good Idea, we can get those from the wedding department,"_ Suzy too, had tapped into her creative side.

 _\- "The staff can help some since it's for the boss. Get all your decorations and we can start about five thirty."_

 _\- "There's a craft store in Cape Town. I'll go get some supplies. Will you be alright in the office without me?"_ Ilana was looking at her phone.

 _\- "I'll be fine, what about you? Be careful."_

 _\- "I'll be fine. I'm on a research mission; my specialty. Tonight's party will be more frightening."_ Ilana was able to withstand large crowds much more than she used to, only as long as one of her friends were with her.

 _ **That evening:**_

Ilana and Suzy arrived at the Crow's Nest to decorate. While in town Ilana purchased a 'Cricut' machine that cut paper into different shapes and had been busy all afternoon playing with her new toy. They had also ignored the guy's numerous phone calls all afternoon. They wanted them to think they'd forgotten about them. Neither one would be in their room when they arrived. They would be waiting for them at the Crow's Nest.

By six thirty, they were done with decorations. Ilana hung a mosquito net as a backdrop behind their table and around the posts. She purchased some stones and bamboo twigs for decoration around the candles. For the small tables, she had cut black paper to simulate animal stripes and spots. The two surveyed their handiwork and thanked the bar staff for their help.

The guys arrived back at the ship, tired but happy. They had a great time and would have stories to tell for a long time. The only thing spoiling the birthday boy's mood was his girlfriend not picking up her phone; he thought for sure she would be there to greet him on his return.

 _\- "Suzy-ah?! We're back, where are you?"_ JungMin left the tenth message that afternoon on Suzy's phone.

 _\- "No luck?"_ HyungJun asked. _"Princess isn't picking up either."_ They had all tried calling and texting both girls all afternoon and not once did they pick up. They were annoyed, angry and not a little worried.

 _\- "Let's drop off our things and check their rooms,"_ JungMin said, getting just a bit irritated.

As they each got to their rooms there was a pink leopard print note on their door:

Invitation  
For: Mal's Birthday Bash  
Where: Crow's nest, back right corner  
Time: 7pm  
No RSVP required. Your presence is mandatory.

The guys frantically started calling JungMin?

 _\- "Did you...?"_ Kyu Jong was the first to call.

 _\- "Yes, I received the invite."_ He smiled, so this is what his girlfriend and her new bestie were up to.

- _"I'll text the others and we'll meet back at your room before we go."_

 ** _Party Time_**

Party Time

It was 7 PM and everything was ready. Suzy arranged for different appetizers to be brought every 15 minutes, the cake to be served at eight fifteen and Karaoke to start after that. All that was left was for the guys to show up. Just then, there seemed to be a commotion at the door; Ilana and Suzy looked at each other and laughed. The guest of honor and his 'entourage' walked in line together, with a determined gait, like they owned the place. It was like a scene from a drama or a red carpet event; greeting people as they went. After all, the ship's head bartender was quite popular, not to mention he and his friends were very handsome. They headed straight for the decorated back corner.

 _\- "Sangil chuka hamnida!"_ Suzy greeted her boyfriend with a smile and kiss on the cheek.

 _\- "Happy Birthday, JungMin."_ Ilana handed him a gift bag as he sat down, she rarely spoke to him in the polite Korean she was being taught and he always spoke to her in English or banmal (casual speech).

 _\- "Nice!"_ JungMin took out a Fossil leather cuff watch with a blue face. _"Gomawo, you didn't have to."_

 _\- "I wanted to. You're kinda nice, so I figured why not?"_ Ilana teased him.

 _\- "Nice setup!"_ HyungJun said, looking at all the decorations. _"Princess and Suzy put the pictures I sent to good use."_

 _\- "This is where nae jagiya has been hiding all afternoon?"_

 _\- "Not all afternoon..."_

 _\- "You guys couldn't answer your phone? We were starting to get worried," KyuJong_ asked the two girls.

 _\- "Mianhaeyo, Oppa, but what trouble could we possibly have gotten into?"_ Ilana answered.

 _\- "Hah!"_ They guys all answered.

 _\- "Waeyo/What?!"_ Ilana and Suzy answered at once. _"Never mind us, let's eat and enjoy your party."_ The first round of drinks and food were brought out.

The guys recapped their trip with excitement, to a captive audience. Occasional exclamations of 'chincha', 'cool', 'nice', and 'jeongmal' could be heard from those listening.

It was soon time for cake, presents, and Karaoke. Suzy stood up from where she was seated, leaving a perplexed JungMin behind. She walked to the microphone, trying not to blush, she began to speak.

 _\- "I just wanted to wish Park JungMin a happy birthday. Today is a happy day because you were born."_ With that said she gave a nod to the KJ. Ilana gave her a 'fighting' sign as she had seen the others do several times. They all looked at her funny and then back to Suzy wondering what was happening when the _music_ began. _"Born in the winter, this beautiful you..."_ she began to sing very sweetly to JungMin. _"Clean like snow, you who belong to me..."_ The guys were over themselves cheering for Suzy. The birthday boy was surprised at first, but then a shy smile appeared on his face and a suspicious glistening in his eye appeared. He was very much touched by Suzy's voice.

 _\- "Kisseu, kisseu, kisseu!"_ The entire bar chanted, led by YoungSaeng, KyuJong, and HyungJun. JungMin happily obliged the crowd, making Suzy blush.

 _\- "Na have a gift for you, Na hope you like it."_ She wanted to give him his gift in somewhat privacy, so the area behind the KJ's booth seemed the most private at the moment. She waited patiently for him to unwrap the spoon bracelets. " _I need a spoon to eat and I need JungMin in nae life...,"_ she exhaled, face now crimson.

 _\- "Saranghae, jagiya. Choah."_ He took her bracelet and fastened it to her wrist and she did the same for him. They spent a few more minutes holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and JungMin bent down to steal a few more kisses.

- _"Park JungMin, front and center,"_ the KJ announced.

 _\- "Let's go back...,"_ JungMin put his arm around Suzy. _"...before the others send a search party."_

They were greeted with applause and whistles. The cake was brought out and everyone sang Happy Birthday.

The rest of the night was spent eating, drinking, and singing. Ilana refused to sing no matter how much aegyo, pouting, or threats she received. She gladly cheered them on, but they couldn't get her to budge. _"Sorry guys,"_ she thought. _"I just can't join you."_ She shook off the approach of a sad memory and smiled and clapped for her goofy friends.

* * *

 _ **Anyway, it's the close of April 3rd and Ilana has 24 more days on the ship. Will it be smooth sailing?**_

 _ **Comments are very much appreciated, I usually reply. If you like this story even just a bit, please subscribe and vote.**_

 _ **Something to think about out: What will Kike's reaction be when he meets Oppa's?**_


	22. Time Spent With Friends: Priceless

Ilana sat in KyuJong's office, not working but instead she was surfing the net. Completely absorbed in the screen in front of her, she remained transfixed to her position when KyuJong entered. He stood, quietly in front of her, waiting to see how long it would take her to acknowledge him. A few minutes later, she finally caught something out of the corner of her eye.

 _\- "Aish!"_ Ilana screamed and jumped back into her seat, all the while KyuJong just laughed at her. _"Oppa! Are you trying to give me a panic attack? Why didn't you say something?_ " Ilana closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to calm herself from the near fright.

 _\- "Oh, I didn't know I needed to make noise when entering my own office."_

 _\- "What's going on?"_ Suzy came rushing in; KyuJong was still grinning.

 _\- "Your boss is being mean to me."_ Ilana pouted.

- _"Yah, wae is Uissanim being mean to nae Unnie."_

 _\- "Na just walked into my office, Na didn't do anything. Although, Na wish we had CCTV in the office; Suzy-ah should've seen Ilana-ssi jump several feet. It was daeback."_

 _\- "Uissa is mean. By the way, since it's slow can Na go get coffee?_ " KyuJong glanced at his watch. _"Since Suzy's namja chingu isn't on duty yet, she won't be gone for an hour. Arraseo."_

 _\- "Can you get me a smoothie?"_ Ilana asked.

 _\- "Guerae."_

 _\- "Oppa...,"_ Ilana started hesitantly once Suzy left.

He was busy looking at a piece of mail on his desk. _"Mmm."_

 _\- "What exactly is this called or what is the person called, that's doing what I'm doing? Entering info into the computer?"_

 _\- "Back office assistant, waeyo?"_ She had his full attention now. He was wondering what was going through her head.

 _\- "If Na were to decide to look for work in the medical field would Oppa let me use him as a reference?_

 _\- "Ani."_

 _\- "Oppa! That's not nice! Stop being mean."_

 _\- "Ilana-ssi asked me a question and Na answered; how is that mean?"_ He noticed her stricken face and suspiciously moist eyes. He sighed and then smiled at he _r "Ilana-ssi is practically chaebol; she is the Chairwoman of a major company."_

 _\- "No, I'm not."_

 _\- "The position is waiting for you. It's what you were born to do."_

 _\- "What I was born to do went up in the flames of the crash. It's time I take control over my own life."_ Ilana could feel the tears burning, but she didn't want to break down. She stood to leave, but KyuJong stopped her.

 _\- "Mianhaeyo, Oppa wants what's best for you."_ He took her hand in his. _"Ilana-ssi also has to think of her health. You'd be taking too many risks working in a regular Doctors office or hospital."_

 _\- "Oppa, I need to decide what's best for me. My cousin and foster parents have always made the decisions in my 'best' interest, which in the end were all lies. And I still got sick, whether they controlled my every move or not. I've been taking care of myself now and I'm doing much better, don't you think?"_

 _\- "Deh,"_ He begrudgingly assented. _"Your color is much better than it was when you first boarded. You must maintain your weight, don't skip meals, and I'm giving you a prescription for super strength vitamins."_

 _\- "Kansamnida Oppa!"_ Ilana jumped up excitedly and hugged him. _"I'll go see what's keeping Suzy."_

 _\- "Which means neither one of you will be back anytime soon. If she's with her boyfriend, tell her she's fired."_ He laughed at the girl's retreating form. He sat behind his desk and looked at his computer screen. _"Aish, that brat was looking at job openings."_ He grinned and shook his head.

 _\- "Princess!"_ HyungJun called out to Ilana as she was crossing the Atrium. She had purchased a few granola bars to have as a snack. _"I was just going to find you."_

 _\- "Annyeong Oppa, what's up?"_

 _\- "Come with me into Gambia tomorrow? Deh-deh-deh?"_ He was dancing around like a child who could hardly contain his excitement.

 _\- "Oppa just wants me to hold the extra equipment."_ Ilana grinned as she teased the man-child in front of her.

 _\- "Anieyo! Na just want your company!"_ He looked so shocked that she accuses him of having ulterior motives.

 _\- "Arrayo; Naega just teasing Oppa. Tell me what's so special about Gambia that I have to go."_

 _\- "We can do the camel safari or a canoe ride?"_ He handed her the two brochures.

 _\- "Being around a stinky creature that spits doesn't sound at all fun. But this canoe ride sounds like it would be nice._

 _\- "Guerae, I'll pick you up."_

* * *

Gone was the Ilana who didn't want to come out of her room. Now she spent most of the day with her friends, whether it was hanging out with KyuJong & Suzy in the office, with JungMin & Suzy at the Crow's Nest, walking the ship with HyungJun, or having tea with YoungSaeng. She only had two weeks left and didn't want to waste any opportunity to spend it with those people who were special to her and made her feel special. At times she bordered on despair at there not being enough time to completely immerse herself with their company. Thus being the reason she was on a canoe, again looking at the world through the viewfinder of a camera. The view was limited in that little window; you had to choose carefully what your focus would be. The murky water, while fascinating in itself, didn't draw Ilana like the smiling, laughing faces rowing a canoe for the first time in their lives.

Despite the scattered conversations, it was peaceful on the river. Birds flew overhead without any regard for the people on the water and monkeys could be seen swinging from the trees on the river bank. Ilana looked over to the canoe a few yards away, it appeared HyungJun was enjoying himself as well. She snapped a picture of him looking through the camera grinning from ear to ear. The only time he was still and not being hyper like the a monkey was when he was focused behind the camera. She had a special place in her heart for this side of him, he taught her how to open her eyes and see the beauty around her.

 _\- "Wae can't Princess just stay on the ship?"_ HyungJun brought up Ilana's imminent departure as they ate their traditional Gambian lunch.

 _\- "Oppa, I need to find work."_ She said patiently.

- _"Princess knows what I mean; work for the cruise line. Stay and be nae assistant."_

 _\- "I can't; I need to learn to take care of myself. If I stay, I'll always be your dongsaeng and have you guys worrying over me. I don't want that."_

 _\- "Aw, Princess is always going to be our dongsaeng."_ He pulled her hair.

 _\- "Besides, I have Gom and Turtle to watch over me so Oppa doesn't have to worry."_ She was referring to the stuffed animals he had given her.

 _\- "Maja! There are cameras hidden in them so we'll always be watching you."_ He teased her.

 _\- "Na wouldn't put it past you."_

 _\- "You never know, it just might be true."_ Ilana laughed at the playful Maknae.

* * *

 _\- "Mwo? Am I dreaming?"_ YoungSaeng said as Ilana walked into the Neptune Lounge. _"I think I see Cinderella in front of me."_

 _\- "There was a lull in patients at KyuJong's office,"_ Ilana said, choosing to ignore his teasing.

 _\- "So, Ilana-ssi decided to visit me? I'm touched._ " He struck his chest with his fist.

 _\- "Actually, Na was going to read, but I can't remember what it is to enjoy quiet,"_ she teased back at him. _"So, naega going to read in here, where it's noisier."_

 _\- "In other words, you want Oppa to entertain you?"_

 _\- "Deh."_ She grinned.

 _\- "Come here."_ He led her to a piano that was against the wall. _"Does anyone mind if I play?"_ He announced to the few occupants of the lounge. No one minded and he began to play.

All her Oppa-deul had such beautiful voices and she could listen to them sing for hours. The Piano music transported her back to her childhood where she loved to hear her Mama play and sing. The playing had stopped, but Ilana didn't realize it, a soft smile played on her face.

The trance was broken by the sound of a 'click'. When had she closed her eyes? She didn't even know. Now open, she saw a grinning YoungSaeng doing something on his phone. _"Oppa, what are you doing?"_

 _\- "Tweeting Agassi's picture to everyone."_

 _\- "What?! Let me see!"_

 _\- "Shiro!"_ He laughed, almost a foot taller than her, he quickly stood up and stretched his hand as high as it would go.

 _\- "Oppa!"_ She pouted since there was no way she could reach. They had an audience now; the onlookers thought the couple was sweet.

 _\- "That's no way to woo a lady, young man."_ An older gentleman teased them.

 _\- "Ah…no Sir, we're just good friends. She's like a sister,"_ YoungSaeng was blushing.

 _\- "That's how it starts young man, that's how it starts."_ It was Ilana's turn to blush.

 _\- "Here...,"_ he conceded defeat and let her see the picture and everyone's comments. _"See, everyone likes your smile."_

 _\- "Pabo! I can't believe you did that. Even to HyunJoong?!"_ She smacked his arm.

 _\- "Ouch! Assaulting a ship's officer is a punishable offense."_ The people in the lounge were laughing at their teasing. _"And besides, sunbae is probably still sleeping and won't see it until later."_

 _\- "That's supposed to make me feel better? Anyways I was defending myself against your unauthorized picture taking. That's invasion of privacy."_ She glared back at him with a triumphant smirk.

 _\- "Arasso! Arasso. Cinderella wins."_ He pulled her ponytail. _"You'd better go, Oppa has work to do and you, Agassi are a distraction. I'll bring you tea when I'm off."_

 _\- "Ok,"_ she pouted slightly, _" thanks for entertaining me for a little."_

Once YoungSaeng was off duty, he and Ilana had their tea in her room as usual. _"Is nae Cinderella going to forget Oppa, once she leaves the ship?"_

 _\- "Of course not, I'll cherish you always. You didn't hate me, even if I hated myself."_

 _\- "Yah! No crying!"_ He wiped the escaping tears from her face. _"Kaja, Oppa will take you on a date."_

 _\- "A date?"_

 _\- "Deh, Cinderella has been HyungJun and KyuJong's date but not mine. Cinderella owes me."_

This made her laugh. _"Arasseo, should I change?"_

 _\- "Ani, but it's a good thing Na changed out of my uniform before coming."_

YoungSaeng persuaded an almost reluctant Ilana to join him for a movie. Afterward, they stopped for drinks; a coffee for YoungSaeng and a smoothie for Ilana. They walked around the promenade deck talking and laughing.

 _\- "Na really think I'm going to miss the ocean at night. The way the moon shines on the water and the stars."_

 _\- "You can stay..."_

 _\- "Don't you start too. The future is one big question mark for me and I feel safe and comfortable here, but I have to prove to myself that I can stand on my own two feet."_

 _\- "Aren't those agassi's own feet she's standing on?"_ He pointed at her feet.

 _\- "I may be standing, but I don't even know how to walk. You guys have carried me all this time."_

 _\- "Tch! You're so stubborn. Don't think we're going to leave you alone just because you're not here anymore."_

 _\- "I'm counting on it. Kike will have his hands full with me. He'll be begging you guys to take me back."_

 _\- "Poor namja, there were five of us watching over you, he'll be all alone."_

Ilana laughed at that but then became serious again. " _Oppa, I want to live like a normal person. I've been lied to and manipulated almost my entire life and mostly with the excuse of it was for my own good."_

 _\- "Arasso, but don't forget, you have friends to carry you when you just can't stand anymore or lean on when you just need a rest."_

 _\- "Na won't forget, gomawoyo, Oppa."_

 _\- "Let's get you back to your room, it's getting late."_

They got back to Ilana's room and sat out on the verandah, neither one ready to say good night. They sat in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts until YoungSaeng broke that silence.

 _\- "Ilana-ssi?"_ YoungSaeng suddenly stood in front of Ilana with hands in his pocket.

 _\- "What's wrong, Oppa?"_ Ilana was bewildered, he never used her name unless he was being serious and needed her attention.

 _\- "Na will have to start my military duty in about a year's time. So..."_ Ilana waited patiently for him to continue. _"What if in three years from now, Prince Charming hasn't swept you off your feet…?"_

 _\- "Oppa, you know..."_ Ilana not waiting to hear the rest of what he was going to say began to speak.

 _\- "Wait, juseyo, let me finish;"_ he stopped her from speaking and slid the side table from between the chairs until he could sit and still face her. _"Mariya (Just saying), if someone hasn't claimed your heart by the time I've served my military duty in three years, ...will you let me be your Shy Prince."_ He couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth. The truth was, he liked her very much, more than very much. The idea of not seeing her every day, sharing a meal, making her smile was killing him. He didn't allow himself to love her yet, although he could easily cross that line. He wasn't in a position where he could. He had to serve his military duty and she had to continue her journey of self-discovery. But in three years, if everything went well then he could give himself to loving her, not just taking care of her, to be a companion and call her yeobo.

* * *

 **Oh oh! I did not see that last part coming! :) Anyway, this is a short chapter for me; I wanted to end with the declaration. What will her reactions be? Ponder it and let me know. Ilana's time on the ship will end soon and she's desperate to savor her time with friends.**


	23. The Last Hurrah: To Not Saying Goodbye

_\- "Oppa...,"_ Ilana said softly. Not really know what to say, she was completely stunned.

 _\- "Gwenchana,"_ he took her hands in his; she was now sitting up and facing him. _"For now and as long as you need me to be; Naega Oppa. Na…don't want you to think or worry about this. We'll talk about it again when I'm done serving."_ Letting go one hand, he wiped a stray tear that had fallen. Letting his hand rest on her shoulder, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. _"Get some sleep dongsaeng."_ He pulled her to standing and ruffled her hair. The Shy Prince was gone and Oppa was back.

YoungSaeng left a very unsettled Ilana. She didn't know if all the color drained from her face after his...what would you call it? Was it a confession, a proposal? No, she was sure her face was beet red. It was a good thing he had left.

 _\- "I really wish I could just love and be loved like anyone else," speaking_ to the vast ocean, she sighed. _"That monster took that part of my heart, mianhae Oppa not even you are able to get it back for me. If I had it to give, I'd gladly let you claim it. I'll always need you as Oppa, until the real Cinderella comes and sweeps you off your feet."_ Wiping her tears, she got ready for bed. An uneasy sleep followed.

* * *

 ** _Next Morning_**

Making sure she covered the telltale signs of lack of sleep, Ilana managed to smile for KyuJong during their morning walk. She pushed herself hard, almost running. That was always her way of coping when she was upset; just keep as busy as possible having no time to think.

 _\- "Yah! What was that all about?"_ KyuJong scolded when they had finished their twenty minutes.

 _\- "Nothing,"_ she smiled. _"I wanted to see how fast I could go."_ She was panting hard, but it felt good; her mind had cleared.

 _\- "Agassi needs to rest for a little and drink some water."_ They sat on a nearby bench. _"Is something bothering you?"_

 _\- "Anieyo,"_ she felt slightly nauseous and drank her water slowly. Ilana closed her eyes and concentrated on lowering her heart rate.

 _\- "Kaja, I'll walk you back to your room."_ When they arrived at Ilana's room, KyuJong took her pulse to make sure it was getting back to normal. _"Your color is coming back and your pulse has slowed back down to your normal level (her condition made her pulse naturally elevated). Lie back down for a while and get some rest."_

 _\- "Mianhaeyo, Oppa."_

 _\- "Just don't do it again._

 _\- "I won't...See you later."_ KyuJong showed himself out. Ilana lay down and was asleep before he had reached the elevators.

Sometime later, Ilana was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered still sleepy and not bothering to check the caller ID.

 _\- "Yeobosayo, Unnie! Were you sleeping?"_

 _\- "Yeah...wow...?!"_ She glanced at the clock. _"I must've been tired; I slept for over an hour."_

 _\- "Oh, Unnie isn't too tired for lunch are you?"_ Suzy asked hopefully.

 _\- "No, I'm not too tired."_ She smiled over the phone.

 _\- "One hour, at the grill, I'll have Saengie Oppa pick you up. See ya."_

 _\- "You don't..."_ Ilana sighed; Suzy hung up before she could say _"you don't have too."_ She still wasn't sure about last night's conversation. She decided she didn't have time to worry about it and went to shower and get ready.

YoungSaeng picked Ilana up and they walked in unusual silence towards the elevators.

 _\- "Cinderella looks tired; you didn't sleep well last night?"_ He was concerned.

 _\- "Deh,"_ she sighed. She thought about lying, but he would see right through her; he knew her to well. He stopped walking and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. As if by reflex, she looked up at him slightly panicked. Curious as to why they stopped.

 _\- "Wae?"_ He sighed _, "because of what Na said last night?"_ With her thoughts in complete turmoil over last night, Ilana avoided eye contact and remained silent. She didn't want him to see those distressed thoughts; not that she could really hide them from him. He suddenly pulled her into a hug.

 _\- "Mianhaeyo, Oppa,"_ she cried. Sorry for what, she wasn't sure. Perhaps she was sorry for not being able to give him some kind of assurance.

 _\- "Tch, sorry for what? Oppa is a pabo for distressing you…Look at me...?"_ Hesitating for a moment she finally looked up and he continued. _"Three years is a long time, you don't know what you'll do when you get off this ship and I don't know what will happen during my military service. Let's not hold our breath over a children's what if game."_ He embraced her once again and she selfishly let his warmth ease her distress when she should be comforting him. _"Three years from now we can meet on top of the empire state building and laugh at ourselves."_ That was enough to ruin the serious mood. Ilana couldn't help but burst out laughing.

 _\- "Oppa? Have you been watching chick flicks with HyungJun Oppa again?"_ They both were laughing as they continued to their lunch meeting.

 _\- "Unnie, Oppa!"_ waved when she saw YoungSaeng and Ilana walking towards them. - _"Mianhae, I took too long to get myself together."_

 _\- "Na had to help her with her hair;"_ YoungSaeng grabbed Ilana's head and moved it around. _"Did I do a good job?"_

 _\- "Oppa, stop!"_ Ilana extricated her head from his grip. They were back to being the same playful friends and no one could tell otherwise.

Later, as they were eating, Suzy brought up the second to last port on Ilana's Itinerary. _"Unnie, in a few days we'll be in St. Maarten, it's the last port before Fort Lauderdale and you disembark."_

 _\- "Suzy-ah did you have to bring up Princess leaving."_ HyungJun looked so sad that Ilana put on a smile just for him, even though her heart was hurting at having to say goodbye.

 _\- "That's just it! We need to have one last outing together."_

 _\- "The last hurrah?"_ JungMin laughed at how cute his girlfriend was.

 _\- "Guerae, let's plan on it;"_ Ilana agreed, wanting to take as many memories with her as possible.

* * *

 ** _St. Maarten_**

Docking in St. Maarten, Suzy and Ilana were the first to leave the ship right at eight A.M. Suzy had planned their day's itinerary. First stop was the butterfly farm and then they would meet up with the guys for lunch and maybe water sports at the Orient Bay beach, and some shopping if there was time left at the end of the day.

The two girls arrived at The Butterfly farm right at nine when they opened. They were able to get the first tour of the day and Ilana was amazed at all the beautifully colored wings surrounding them.

 _\- "Unnie,"_ Suzy whispered as a butterfly landed on Ilana. _"Don't move; I'm going to take a picture."_

 _\- "They are attracted to your perfume,"_ the guide told them.

Once they continued walking, they got to a place where they could hold the butterflies. Suzy really wanted to try this. Ilana had the camera ready to take a picture.

 _\- "It tickles."_ Suzy laughed. _"Does Unnie want to try?"_

 _\- "Deh,"_ Ilana nodded and took hold of the butterfly just the way the guide had shown them. _"You're right, it does tickle."_ She had never even thought that holding a butterfly was possible. She laughed in delight. _"I wonder if I could do this in Mama's garden back home."_

 _\- "It's entirely possible, these butterflies are used to seeing people, but the same thing can happen in your home garden."_ The guide told the group. Ilana was slightly saddened at the thought of home; when would she dare herself to go back?

After the guided tour, the girls perused the gift shop. They saw so many cute things from a girl's perspective. The guys most likely would have been bored out of their minds.

- _"Unnie? What do you think of this shirt?"_ Suzy asked. It was a plain white tank top, decorated very prettily with small flaps of material in purple, blue and black in the shape of a butterfly.

 _\- "Very cute, it suits you."_ Ilana looked to another shelf and spotted a very lovely earring and necklace set. She looked over at Suzy who was distracted in the hair jewelry. _"Hmm, I think Suzy would like this. I think I'll get it for her."_

They paid for their purchases separately and caught a cab to take them to Orient Bay to meet the guys for lunch.

 _\- "Na want you to have this."_ As soon as they were settled in the cab and on their way to the beach, Ilana took out the gift box with the earring and necklace set. She couldn't wait to give it to her.

 _\- "Unnie! Kyopta! Choah, chincha! Gomawoyo,"_ Suzy very much admired the jewelry set.

 _\- "Na...haven't had a girlfriend since before my parents...,"_ she took a deep breath and continue. _"I know I don't talk very much and don't confide in others very well, but I just want you to know that I have very much valued your company."_

 _\- "Aww, Unnie is going to make me cry. Unnie knows Na don't have many other yeoja Na hang out with and I've enjoyed your company too. Unnie doesn't need to talk a lot because Na talk enough for both of us."_ They both laughed at that. _"And…Na have something for you too."_

 _\- "Oh! These are so pretty."_ Suzy handed a package over to Ilana that contained a set of butterfly hair combs and barrettes. _"I can't wait to wear these."_

 _\- "Na do. That's so cool that we both thought of each other at the store. Friends think about each other often. Don't worry, Na will tweet Unnie every day and keep you posted on how the guys are behaving."_

 _\- "Yes, please let me know and I'll make sure to call and scold the offending party."_ Ilana laughed at the thought. _"Suzy-ah…when I'm settled in somewhere, will you come and visit? You don't have to worry about expense or anything?"_

 _\- "Yah! Unnie doesn't have to bribe her BFF to visit, hajiman Unnie has to promise to come back again."_

 _\- "Kansamnida! I promise I will come back and this will give me the incentive to settle somewhere fast."_

 _\- "Unnie is really going to look for work in a medical office?"_ Suzy asked.

 _\- "Mollahyo.._.," Ilana sounded distressed even to her own ears. Suzy gave her a worried look. _"I just mean, it's an option that I'm strongly leaning towards. I spent so many summers and weekends doing forced volunteering, so it's nothing new to me."_ She laughed, trying to put her friend's mind at ease. _"I've had fun working with you and KyuJong Oppa; a small office would be my ideal situation."_

 _\- "It seems a waste of your marketing and architecture degree."_

 _\- "Arayo, but my Father's company name is too well known and my name is not very common. If I interview at a company that's familiar with my Father's name and coupled with my name, it would look suspicious. Plus, I want to see what I can accomplish on my own."_

 _\- "Fighting, Unnie!"_ They laughed and talked the rest of the way to the beach.

They arrived at Orient Bay Beach in time for a lavish barbecue lunch with the guys. .They had reserved their own private area, complete with lounge chairs and umbrellas.

 _\- "Did you girls enjoy your butterfly farm?"_ Jung Min asked.

 _\- "Deh, it was really cool, Min, we even got to hold one!"_ Ilana answered excitedly.

 _\- "One even landed on Unnie, see?"_ Suzy took out her phone to show the picture she had taken.

 _\- "You two up for getting in the water? We can rent wave runners."_ HyungJun asked.

\- _"Anieyo!_ " Ilana and Suzy both answered.

 _\- "Na don't want to get wet and didn't pack swim clothes,"_ Suzy answered.

\- _"I don't do water sports,"_ Ilana said.

HyungJun complained, _"aw you guys aren't any fun. This is our last outing together with Ilana, we have to make it last."_

 _\- "It's still early; we have the entire day to hang out,"_ Ilana assured the sentimental Maknae.

 _\- "Unnie, you and I can get our hair braided,"_ Suzy was looking at the brochure, _"while the guys play on the wave runners for a little while."_

\- _"We can do some shopping if we head back to the ship early enough,"_ JungMin was always up for shopping.

 _\- "Oooh! I can go for some shopping, and Unnie needs some summer clothes. If you stay in Florida, you can't always wear long sleeves and pants."_

 _\- "I need another suitcase as it is!"_ Ilana protested.

\- _"Greon, we'll look for another suitcase, while we're out, to put the new summer clothes you're going to get,"_ Jung Min teased.

 _\- "You two are terrible; Kike is going to need a moving van to pick me up."_

 _\- "Just give up and stay on the ship and there's no need to pack,"_ KyuJong suggested. He was teasing her, of course. He knew she needed to make her own way.

\- _"Cute, Oppa. You're supposed to be supporting me, not trying to break my resolve."_ Ilana stated to everyone's laughter.

\- _"Let's propose a toast,"_ KyuJong raised his glass as a new round of fruit juice and rum punch was served. _"To goodbyes that they never be spoken. To friendships - may they never be broken. Gonbae!"_

 _\- "Gonbae!"_ Everyone cheered and took a drink.

 _\- "That was beautiful, Oppa;"_ Ilana's eyes were getting moist.

\- " _No fair crying, Unnie! You're making me cry too."_

 _\- "Na do,"_ HyungJun, a crybaby at heart, agreed,

\- _"Let's get going or we'll stay here and cry the rest of the afternoon,"_ Suzy said.

* * *

 ** _Last Evening_**

The next few days were spent in a flurry of activity for Ilana. From the moment she got up, to the moment she went to sleep was spent with her friends. As usual, if she kept herself busy, she didn't have time to be sad. The last night on the ship, there was a grand farewell party in the La Fontaine dining room. But Ilana wanted a more intimate evening. Everyone gathered at the 'Crow's Nest.' Jung Min had to work and HyungJun would be running back and forth between the formal dining room and the Crow's Nest. This would be the best way to spend the evening together.

Ilana made thank you cards for everyone in her spare time in the previous days. She picked up more paper and glue in a fabric and craft store they stumbled upon in their shopping spree on St. Maarten. During a break, JungMin and HyungJun gathered with the rest. At that time she passed out the cards.

\- _"What's this all about?"_ Jung Min smiled as he took the girly pink envelope she had just handed Suzy.

 _\- "Yah!"_ She scolded. _"That's Suzy's. This one is yours."_ His was silver. To KyuJong she gave blue, to HyungJun she gave black, and to YoungSaeng she gave Yellow. Each card that each envelope held was specifically created for the receiver and the message inside as well.

 _\- "Komapta, can we open them?"_ HyungJun asked excitedly.

 _\- "Anieyo!"_ Ilana waved her hands in front of her. _"Open them later, juseyo?"_

 _\- "Is Princess going to make me cry?_ " HyungJun asked.

 _\- "I'm not trying to make you cry, but I know_ I _will."_ They spent the rest of the evening, singing Karaoke, dancing, eating and drinking, and just spending time as friends. Through it all, Ilana held up well and did not break down. She chose to enjoy this night and cherish every minute of it and not let sadness ruin her night.

* * *

 ** _Final Morning_**

Despite everything, Ilana actually slept well. Unfortunately come morning the nerves were there. She thought about doing a quick walk around the deck, but, it wouldn't be any fun without her KyuJong Oppa. She ate a small breakfast, just for the sake of eating. Her bags were packed and ready to be taken to the loading dock. Wanting to wait until the last possible second before leaving, she told Kike not to pick her up until the last hour. Ilana looked around her room, sighed, and crossed the threshold to a less uncertain future than when she first boarded.

Around nine-thirty A.M., she arrived on the main deck and looked around for her scattered friends. Spotting YoungSaeng in the shore excursion office, _she approached him first._

 _\- "Annyeong nae Cinderella, nervous?"_

 _\- "Jeo-geumyo?"_ She carefully pronounced the word.

 _\- "Cinderella can still stay…,"_ he knew she wouldn't, but thought he'd try anyway. When she gave him her stone face, he laughed and decided to call the others. _"Arraso…,"_ he said a little gruffly, making her crack a smile. _"Kaja, let's meet up with everyone in the Atrium,"_ he gave instructions to his subordinate and walked off with Ilana.

Everyone gravitated toward the Atrium as soon as they could. _"This feels so weird guys,"_ Ilana said, looking around her. _"I planned to never leave my room and now the cruise is over and I can't believe it."_

 _\- "Here's a present for you_ ," hugging a surprised Ilana, KyuJong handed her an envelope. " _It's your reference letter; don't make me take it back."_

 _\- "Kansamnida! Kansamnida, for the reference and again, for not walking past me, even when I asked you to._

 _\- "It's been fun, Ilana-ssi; here's a chocolate bar for the road."_ Jung Min said. " _Call me if you need a personal shopper again."_

 _\- "Guerae I will, if Suzy comes with."_

 _\- "Of course I will Unnie! Remember your promise to come back."_ They hugged tight and started crying.

 _\- "Remember your promise to visit, and bring the guys with you."_

 _\- "I want a hug too!"_ HyungJun cried, not wanting to be left out. _"Don't forget us while you're away;"_ he handed her a flip book with all the pictures she had picked out as her favorites.

 _\- "I'll never forget! I'll try not to stay away too long."_ Ilana was practically sobbing at this point and HyungJun wouldn't let her out of the hug.

 _\- "Yah! It's my turn."_ YoungSaeng smacked the back of his Maknae's head. This made Ilana smile despite herself.

 _\- "Oppa,"_ Ilana turned to YoungSaeng. _"Be nice to Maknae or he's going to call me and tell me."_ As he pulled her in for a tight hug, he saw Maknae sticking his tongue out at him.

 _\- "He started it…Can I...just hold on to you like this for a long time and not let you go?"_ He whispered to her so no one else could hear.

 _\- "I wish you could, Oppa."_

 _\- "Na can and Na would; if only you would let me. Call me whenever you need me; whatever time and for whatever reason. Even if it's just to say yeobosayo. Promise me you will...and stop crying,"_ even though he himself was crying. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead, not caring what anyone thought or said.

 _\- "I promise! You're crying too, you know."_ Ilana reached a shaking hand to wipe YoungSaeng's tears and let her hand linger on his face just for a little. _"You'll always be my Shy Prince, even...if I can't be your Cinderella,"_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, he took her hand and bowed over it. _"My lady, until we meet again."_ Winking mischievously at her, he bent and kissed her hand. Making her laugh and smile was the desired effect and it worked like a charm.

 _\- "Yah!"_ KyuJong and HyungJun yelled and smacked their friend on the back, inciting laughter from everyone else.

 _\- "I think I'll re-name you 'Not So Shy Prince,"_ JungMin joked as always.

Around the time Ilana was getting out of HyungJun's arms and going into YoungSaeng's, Kike had arrived in the atrium. Unfortunately, he spotted his sister fairly quickly and she had not only been embraced by two guys but that last one kissed her, twice. To an enraged brother, it didn't matter that it had been on the forehead and hand; it was still a hanging offense. _"What the h-!"_

* * *

 ** _Sweet and tearful moments of not goodbye, but see ya later. Poor Kike! Watch out Oppa-deul and Ilana, hot-blooded Puerto Rican on the loose! Anyway, thanks for reading. Next Chapter: (Working Title) - Until We Meet Again. I saw guys really liked the last chapter, I hope this one meets your expectations_**


	24. One Last Hug Goodbye

**_April 28, 2013_**

Kike couldn't wait to see his Manita again. Although he would have gladly picked her up as soon as the boat docked, she told him not to pick her up until 10:00. He didn't understand her reasoning, thinking maybe she wanted to sleep in. Somehow, he felt she wasn't as excited to see him as he was to see her. Arriving early, he was on the ship by nine forty-five. He looked around the atrium where she said she would be and at first didn't spot her but then he noticed the back of a girl who was surrounded by crew members. _"Could that be her?"_ He hadn't seen her in a year, but he should be able to recognize his own sister, even if it was her back. He was certain it was her. What he saw next made him want to hit something or someone. His little sister was being 'warmly' embraced by one of the male crew members and then a second one not only embraced her but kissed her forehead and then her hand. He didn't know what angered him more, the fact that they were hugging her or that she was letting them.

 _\- "What the h-?"_ He didn't know what was going on but he was going to grab his sister and take her away immediately. He was about to walk up and grab her when her behavior surprised her again. They were all laughing at something, including Ilana. He stood there frozen observing her behavior. She was completely at ease with these people; this was a behavior previously unknown to him. She was never even that comfortable with him. He had to find out what was going on. He walked towards where she stood.

\- _"Manita!"_ He yelled sternly, while he was still a few feet away.

 _"_ _Kike?"_ She said softly. It took Ilana a little while to register that someone had yelled 'Manita'. Turning slowly she scanned her surroundings and spotted him. " _Kike!"_ She squealed, seeing him standing there and body slammed him into a tight hug.

\- _"She's smiling and laughing, and crying? Who is this girl?"_ He thought to himself as she practically choked him in a hug. He pulled her away from him _. "Are you really my Manita?"_

\- _"Deh."_ She answered in Korean, but he didn't even notice. _"Come, I want to you to meet my friends."_

\- _"Did she just say, friends?"_ He thought.

\- _"Guys! This is my brother, Enrique."_

\- _"Yah! Aren't you…" HyungJun was not allowed to finish his statement because JungMin elbowed him in the side._

\- _"Park JungMin, pleased to meet you."_ He bowed to Kike. They all introduced themselves in a similar fashion. Poor Maknae didn't get his turn again until everyone else had gone.

\- _"Kim HyungJun, very happy to meet you, Enrique-ssi;"_ he was not so subtle at being excited to greet a celebrity and everyone glared at him _._

\- _"Nice to meet you all,"_ Kike responded but was anxious to grill his sister on the meaning of this abrupt personality change. He turned to Ilana. _"Should we go get your luggage now?"_

\- _"Oh…Guerae."_ Again out of habit, she spoke as if she was talking to her friends. She looked at her friends and tears started to burn. _"Bye guys, I'll talk to you later, arasseo?"_

\- _"Unnie, we'll call you every day."_

\- _"If we can't call, we'll tweet!"_ HyungJun said.

\- _"I'll miss you guys!"_ She turned her head before they could see the tears fall. They were to the edge of the Atrium when she chanced a look back _._ YoungSaeng noticed and waved. She smiled at him and continued walking slowly. Kike had felt her hesitate and sighed. He saw the silent tears that were falling even if she was trying to hide her face. This definitely wasn't the same girl he's known for the last fourteen years.

\- _"Can your friends leave the ship at all today? We can hang around and have lunch or dinner with them later."_

\- _"Chincha?" Her entire face lit up like a little kid and Kike laughed._

\- _"What are you saying? Now, I know you're not speaking English or Spanish."_

\- _"Sorry…, habit. Really?"_ He nodded his head. _"I'll go ask."_ She took off almost running. Everyone had dispersed but fortunately, she spotted YoungSaeng walking towards the Shore Excursion office.

YoungSaeng looked back at the direction of Ilana and her brother and was surprised to see her running towards him. _"Gwenchana?"_

\- _"Deh, Oppa, you guys can break for lunch right?"_

\- _"Oh, what's up?"_

\- _"Let's all go to lunch."_

\- _"Guerae, I'll call everyone. Where at?_

\- _"I'll text you, also let me know what time."_ She hugged him really quick and went back to Kike. YoungSaeng shook his head and smiled at his Cinderella.

Kike and Ilana met up with her friends at a nearby restaurant. They only had a few hours before having to be back, so Kike asked if it would be possible to expedite their orders. Orders taken care of, they sat down to a few hours of bonding over a meal. Ilana was seated between Kike and YoungSaeng. One might see this as a tug of war between brothers. _"She's my little sister, no she's mine."_ Ilana was oblivious to anything other than she had her two favorites by her side.  
 _\- "Cinderella_ ", YoungSaeng asked, _"do you want to try my steak?"_ He gave her a bite from his fork.  
\- _"Here Oppa, try some of mine."_ To Ilana, it had become a custom to eat family style and even feed each other, but Kike was not comfortable with this picture at all.  
\- _"Princess, what did you order?"_ HyungJun distracted her from feeding YoungSaeng. This was a good thing as YoungSaeng was not a fan of seafood and didn't want to hurt his Cinderella's feelings.

\- _"Ceviche, here try it;"_ HyungJun was seated across from her but she was still able to feed him a spoonful.  
\- _"Ooooh! Masheesuhyo."_

\- " _Wait, you guys call my sister Princess and Cinderella?"_ Kike was curious, but also perturbed wondering which one of these guys thought himself her Prince Charming. Everyone smiled at the question.  
\- _"They watch too many old movies, Kike; don't mind them. HyungJun Oppa thought I was a runaway princess like in 'Roman Holiday' and Saengie Oppa said I'm Cinderella who didn't want to marry the Prince. They all have nicknames for each other."_

Kike had to laugh at how true those two scenarios fit his sister.  
\- _"So how_ did _you all become acquainted with my sister?"_ She was not going to go out of her way to make friends, he thought. " _She didn't cause some sort of trouble did she?"_ This made everyone laugh, except for Ilana.  
\- _"Kike!"_ She smacked his arm with the back of her hand. Ilana had never been playful like that; he just looked at her in shock.  
\- _"Oh, I met her on deck one night. I almost ignored her, but she seemed the friendly type and we engaged in pleasant conversation,"_ KyuJong spoke, while Ilana was glaring at him not to get her in trouble. _"And it was all downhill from there,"_ he teased.

\- _"Kim KyuJong Oppa!"  
\- "Wau, hyeong is in trouble now; she used your entire name,"_ HyungJun continued teasing.  
 _\- "Don't worry,"_ he told Maknae _, "she can't hurt me if she wants a good reference."_

 _\- "Yah! That's blackmail_."

Kike listened carefully to this exchange in which he was completely left out; he'd have to remember to ask Ilana later what they were talking about. The teasing continued amongst the entire party except for Kike, who kept quiet observing it all. He was bemused and felt not a little slighted that this change in Ilana happened amongst strangers. When the teasing died down, Ilana had begun to recount some of her favorite days on the cruise. To Kike's surprise, one of her fondest memories was the helicopter ride. He raised his eyebrow at her.  
\- _"It wasn't easy."_ she told him, _"HyungJun Oppa and KyuJong Oppa helped me get through it."_

 _\- "Yah, my hand still gets numb thinking about it,"_ HyungJun complained.  
\- _"Mianhaeyo, Oppa,"_ she pouted.  
\- _"Gwenchana, you can crush my hand anytime."  
\- "Gomawoyo, I promise not to take you up on it too soon."  
\- "Aw man, it's getting late, mianhae Ilana-ssi, minahaeyo Rick-ssi; we've got to go guys."_ JungMin just happened to look at the time; protesting and pouting went up all around the table. The time had just passed too quickly.

\- _"Enrique-ssi, do you think we could all take a picture together? Also, would you mind giving me your autograph?"_ HyungJun asked unashamedly.  
\- _"No, I wouldn't mind. You're Ilana's friends after all."_ In reality, he did mind, these people were keeping him from his long-anticipated reunion with his sister but Ilana had poked him under the table and bestowed upon him the sweetest smile. How could he no?  
The waitress was gracious enough to take a picture of them. Not that she could say no to Rick Martin. More hugs and tears followed, with promises to call, and they parted ways once more.

The car ride to Miami was long, due to traffic. They had already been on the road for an hour. Ilana was tired and sad to have left the little family she had been part of for the last four months. Kike looked over at his sister; he wondered where the talking, laughing girl from a few hours ago had gone. This quiet girl next to him is the one he's known half his life.  
\- _"Tired?"_ He asked.  
\- _"Deh,"_ she sighed, forgetting who she was talking to.  
\- _"I'll take that as a 'yes'?"_  
\- _"Oops!"_ Ilana's eyes widened as she put a hand over her mouth and giggled _. "Sorry, it's second nature to me, now, answering back in Korean."  
\- "You always were a little linguist."  
\- "This is much harder than Latin-based languages, but I'd like to keep learning, so I can surprise my Oppa-deul and Suzy."  
\- "Well, you're my hostage for a while; I haven't seen you in a year and I'm not letting you out of my sight anytime soon."  
\- "It's good to see my Kike again."_ She smiled at him cutely. _"Sorry, Kike," she thought. "I don't know how long I'll be staying. I need to start doing things for myself."_ That conversation was best left for another day. For the moment she would enjoy the time she had with her brother until the time was right to put her new plan into action.

* * *

 ** _So, this concludes Part 1: Running away of Love Covers a Multitude of Sins. Ilana's come a long way on her journey but has a much longer way to go. She'll have her good days and bad days like all of us. She's learned the beauty of friendship and to see the beauty around her. She's learned to laugh and also to cry. Will she open her heart to love? That remains to be seen. Will she continue the lifeline with her friends? Will there be days she forgets all she's learned? Continue her journey with me. I'll be introducing a few new characters, but her Oppa-deul and Suzy are only a phone call away. Also, I think she'll be paying them a surprise visit if she can get past jealous big brother. Did I write the jealous brother part ok? Please comment and encourage me, favorite parts?_** ** _Complaints_** **** ** _(be_** **** ** _nice_** ** _)?_**


	25. Jealousies, Conversations, and Planning

PART II. New Beginnings

So this is love

I finally found it

U U U who can make me smile  
will treasure you only  
Boo boo boo trust me  
So that my heart like this doesn't change

U U U who can make me smile

will treasure you only  
Boo boo boo trust me  
So that my heart like this doesn't change

U U U are the only one in my life  
will protect you only  
Boo boo boo  
The promise I made for you I will do everything  
You whom I've been dreaming of all this while  
I found you now

U U U You're my only one  
U U U Please trust my love

(taken from U, by Kim Hyun Joong)

* * *

 ** _Wasn't sure to make this Rated M, there are only two questionable sentences, but I hope no one gets upset. If you are younger, please beware there is one scene that is a little questionable._**

* * *

 ** _June 2013_**

Ilana had been with Kike for just over a month. Every morning she woke early and went for her walk; upon her return, they would breakfast by the pool. Later, if Kike was working, she would take advantage and pour over a medical coding and office administration course book. Having signed up for an online program without her brother's knowledge; she just couldn't break it to him that she wanted to work. She was enjoying this time with her brother, especially their evening walk n' talk along the beach but was also getting restless. His constant cosseting was driving her crazy. If HyungJung called her Princess, Kike treated her like one. He didn't let her do much for herself or by herself. She missed the playfulness of her Oppa-deul. At least they had all kept their promise and were in constant contact with her and her with them. Sometimes Ilana thought Kike would get upset on those occasions he walked into the room to find her lost in conversation with Suzy or an Oppa. _"_ _ **Poor Kike,"**_ she thought. He never had to share her with anyone; he always had her complete adoration.

On one such occasion she was on the phone with KyuJong:  
\- _"Deh, I'm almost done with my mini-course_ ," she told him excitedly. _**"A lot of it I already knew, but there are still things I'm learning."  
\- "Daebak! When will you take your test?"  
\- "In two weeks."  
\- "Mollah how Ilana-ssi can finish a course in half the time, Na hope you're not overdoing it."  
\- "Mollan anji; aside from having a private tutor for grade school and high school, I self-studied my entire college degree. So this is a piece of cake."  
\- "Arasso, smarty-pants, does Ilana-ssi have an idea of what she's going to do yet?"  
\- "Anieyo, Oppa, I'm not sure what type of position to take. The least contact with people the better."  
\- "Tch! What's the point of doing this, if Ilana-ssi is just going to hide?"  
\- "I'm not hiding..."**_Kike had walked in at that moment. _"_ _ **Annyeong Oppa, my other Oppa just walked in."**_ Not wanting Kike to overhear, she spoke in Korean, earning her plenty of guffaws from the other side of the phone. She had accumulated a vast knowledge of words, but putting them together was not her forte, just yet _._ _ **"Yah Oppa! At least I'm trying to learn!"**_ She pouted.  
 **-** ** _"Mianhaeyo Ilana-ssi. You're doing well, keep it up. When we see each other again, you're getting Korean grammar lessons."_** **  
** ** _\- "Deh…! Tell everyone saranghae!"  
\- "Ani! Ilana-ssi can text them herself, later."_** **  
** ** _\- "Brat! Annyeong!"_** She terminated the call and then turned her full attention to her brother who was looking quite serious. _"Hi!"_ She smiled brightly and gave him a hug. **_"Did you just get back?"_** **  
** ** _\- "Yes, which of your Oppa's were you on the phone with."_** There was a strange tone in Kike's voice when he said the word 'Oppa'. Ilana had never heard him use that intonation, at least not with her.  
 ** _\- "Mmm, KyuJong Oppa. How did you know it wasn't Suzy, hmm?"_** She asked him cutely.  
 **\- "** ** _Had it been Suzy, you would still be talking."_** He was also thinking, a bit irritably _:_ _ **"You'd still be talking to YoungSaeng as well."**_  
 ** _\- "Suzy is a talker."_**  
 _ **\- "I used to think you weren't, but you've proven me wrong.**_ _"_ He smiled, trying to keep his jealousy in check _._ _ **"I'd like to put your new skills to work for me."**_ He had just come up with an idea.  
 ** _\- "W- what?"_** She responded a little nervously.  
 **-** _ **"Que manera de contestarle a su hermano es ese (**_ _ **Is that any way to answer your brother)**_ _ **? Se contesta: sí hermano, lo que usted pida (**_ _ **You answer yes brother, anything you ask**_ _ **),"**_ he joked.  
 **-** ** _"Has he been talking to Oppa's?"_** She wondered as she smiled at him. **_"Alright, beloved brother, if it's within my ability to help you, I would love to."_**

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Later_**

Kike had announced to Ilana that he would require her new skills that day.

 _\- "What am I going to do?"_ She asked him curiously.

\- _"You'll find out."_ That was the only information she could get out of him.

He drove them out of the city but didn't tell her where they were going. It was sometime later they arrived at a secured school? She couldn't tell. There wasn't a marquis or other indication of what this place was. It looked vaguely familiar, but Kike wasn't saying where they were, just that they had arrived. The security had just waved them through.

Kike opened her door after they had parked in front of one of the buildings and led her by the waist towards an entrance. Ilana stopped dead when she saw the lettering on the door **: Ricky Martin Foundation: Stop the Scourge of Child Trafficking.** The foundation helped prevent and retrieve kids who are being sold into the modern day slavery of prostitution and the commercial sex industry across the world.  
 **-** ** _"Why did you bring me here?"_** Ilana spoke through clenched teeth.  
 **-** ** _"I just wanted you to speak with the kids, especially the girls."_** **  
** ** _\- "What can I possibly say to these kids, Kike! Do you want me to lie to them and tell them the pain goes away?!"_** They were eliciting stares, but Ilana didn't care. She was shaking in her ire and anguish.  
 **-** ** _"Ilana, you know it may be my name on the door, but you are the face of this foundation. You are our hope; the reason I set up the foundation. So more kids didn't have to go through what you did."_** **  
** ** _\- "I help you fund it for the same reason. I want anyone who uses kids the way I was used, caught and tortured to death. But I told you from the beginning that was all you'd get from me. I would not be involved in its operations."  
\- "Manita, don't you realize, you're a tree that has survived the floodwaters? You survived; you, more than anyone can give them hope for a normal life."  
\- "Is that what you think? That I'm normal and well? That all is just fine? Do you know I pounded my hand on the ship's rail until I sprained it? If KyuJong Oppa hadn't come along, you of all people should know what could have happened? (_** **Kike had arrived at, an eleven-year-old, Ilana's house with her foster parents and the rest of the band to find Ilana about to take a handful of sleeping pills.)** _ **."**_ Kike shuddered remembering the scene that had caused him to vow to protect the girl in front of him. **"** ** _I had a full-blown panic attack in front of Saengie Oppa and his friend; just because he came upon me while I was distracted. I have to be forced to take medicine for pain or fever because I'm afraid it's some other type of drug that will allow me to be under the control of someone else, again! I'll never know what it is to be able to love a man and be loved because my scars have deformed me."_** Ilana's chest was pounding, her ears were ringing and it was getting harder to breathe.  
 **-** ** _"Manita..."_** Kike reached out to try and calm her down. She had never voiced these thoughts before.  
 **-** ** _"Do what you came to do. I'm leaving!_** " She said in a voice edged with steel.  
 **-** _ **"Manita, wait!**_ _"_ Kike shouted after her. It was too late, she was running as fast as she could towards the gatehouse, regardless of small heeled sandals she wore, He was torn between chasing after her or letting her go as he always did. He knew if she had to walk back to Miami she would. He called the guard house and had them call her a cab and provide her with water.

Ilana arrived at the guard house about ten minutes later, completely winded, nauseous and lightheaded. The guard stopped her from running past him.  
 **-** ** _"Please Miss Contreras, stop!"_** Everyone at the center knew who she was, even if she'd never set foot in the grounds _._ _ **"We've ordered you a cab, please..."**_ He gestured towards the guard house. **_"...sit on the stool and wait. Someone is bringing you water as we speak."_** Ilana was shaking uncontrollably now; even if she wanted to keep running she couldn't. She sat gratefully. Just as she sat down, another guard arrived with a bottle of water. She sat and drank small sips of water until the cab arrived.

Once in the cab, Ilana broke down; she had refused to do so while still at the center. The tears came unrestrained. Her oxygen depriving sobs lasted for what seemed like forever, making the driver extremely nervous. Once she had enough presence of mind to want to stop, she controlled her breathing until only a few tears remained.

Needing a distraction before she started sobbing again, she checked her for any missed calls. There weren't any and before realized it she typed _"_ _ **Yeoboseyo**_ **:'("** and sent it to YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng felt his phone vibrate, but he was in the middle of helping someone. Once free, he looked at his phone to find the simple text from Ilana. He didn't know why, but he felt uneasy about it; it could have been the unhappy face she signed it with. She always just called him or sent more of a lengthy message. He remembered what he told her the morning she left the ship:

 ** _\- "Call me, whenever you need me. …Even if it's just to say 'yeoboseyo'."_**

YoungSaeng's heart was pounding as he called Ilana's phone immediately. **_"Gwenchana?"_** He asked before Ilana could even say hello.

 **-** ** _"D-deh, Oppa."_**

 ** _\- "Nae Cinderella knows that Oppa knows you're lying, maja?"_**

 ** _\- "Arrayo…, I just needed to hear your voice. Mianhae, your dongsaeng is being weak right now."_**

 **-** ** _"I need to take this call, it's urgent. Please cover for me."_** YoungSaeng spoke to one of his staff before leaving the lounge _._ _ **"I'm going to my room, so tell me what's really going on. Where's Enrique-ssi?"**_

 ** _\- "We got in a fight. He's at his foundation and I'm on my way back to his house."_**

 ** _\- "Has this ever happened before?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, he's never tried to trap me into doing something before."_** Ilana couldn't think of a better way of explaining it.

 **-** ** _"What do you mean? What did he trap you into doing?"_**

 ** _\- "Have you ever heard of the Ricky Martin Foundation?"_**

 ** _\- "Ani, I'll look it up and you tell me what happened."_** While YoungSaeng searched the net, Ilana told him everything that had happened and how she reacted. She had only hinted to them what she'd been through, but there her story was, on the internet for the entire world to see.

 ** _\- "...It's just...why didn't he talk to me first? Consider how I felt about it?"_** Ilana said in frustration when she had finished her story. YoungSaeng had to clear his throat prior to answering her. Seeing his Cinderella's youthful face and her story had deeply affected him.

 ** _\- "Oh, then his real sin was not that he took you to the foundation, it's that he didn't tell you he was going to do that."_**

 ** _\- "Deh!"_**

 ** _\- "Don't be too upset at him. I think he might've thought it would do you good to see the kids and the kids good to see you."_**

 ** _\- "That's just it! Why does my family assume they know what's best for me. I'm not sixteen anymore! Oppa, I made a mistake. I put my trust in someone I shouldn't have. I'll carry the scars with me for the rest of my life."_** She began to cry again _. "_ _ **Do they think I don't know any better now? You never treated me like that. I always felt like I had the final say, even...even when HyungJun Oppa tried to kidnap me,"**_ she smiled at the memory.

 ** _\- "Crazy Maknae,"_** YoungSaeng laughed, remembering his own role that day _._ _ **"It would have served him right had you slapped him. Your brother, just like us, wants to help you. Ara, you're angry and hurt. You want to overcome those memories and being at the foundation was like reliving them."**_

 ** _\- "Oppa, now what do I do."_**

 ** _\- "You already did well, by expressing yourself. How many times did we tell you not to hold your feelings in? You make yourself sick when you do that."_**

 ** _\- "Arrayo, I need to talk to him and tell him what I'm planning. My tests are all done and I know no reason why I won't pass. It's time to move on. Oppa, you know I need to do this."_**

 ** _\- "Stubborn Agassi, fighting! Relax now, take a deep breathe. Close your eyes and pretend you're here and Oppa's holding you until you stop crying, arraso?"_**

 ** _\- "Mmm, I miss your hugs; I miss all of you guys. Gomawoyo Oppa, you always make me feel better. Mianhae I'm bothering you and I took you from your work."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo Gwenchanayo, nae Cinderella is never a bother. Oppa's here for you anytime, remember."_** Terminating the call with a heavy heart, YoungSaeng wished he really could be there to hold her. He also knew she was stronger than she thought; that frightened him more than anything. Would a day come that she no longer needed him?

Ilana was sufficiently calmed by the time she reached the house. She knew Kike would give her space and take his time coming home. Ilana also knew she needed to lie down for a while. The effects of her running and altered emotions had left her with a migraine and feeling cold despite the ninety degrees outside.

Having slept for a few hours, it was now late afternoon and Kike still hadn't come home or called. She decided to walk the beach in front of the house until Kike came back; leaving him a note in her room.

Kike found Ilana sitting in the sand at the water's edge. She looked at peace, gazing at the water. She was barefoot; she wore shorts and a gauzy loose fitting long sleeved shirt. He didn't even think she owned shorts. It seemed he didn't know his sister at all anymore.  
 **-** ** _"Perdóname_** ** _(I'm sorry)_** ** _, Manita_** ** _."_** Ilana turned at the sound of Kike's voice. He handed her a bouquet of purple flowers.  
 **-** ** _"Purple hyacinth they mean 'forgive me'."_** She smiled at her brother. _"_ _ **No hay nada que perdonar. Todo se quedó olvidado**_ ** _. (_** ** _There's nothing to forgive. Everything is forgotten.)_** ** _."_** **  
** ** _\- "Segura (_** ** _Are you sure_** ** _)_** ** _? Nunca fue mi intención herirte_** **** ** _(It was never my intention to hurt you_** ** _)._**

 ** _." - "Segura (_** ** _I'm sure_** ** _)."_** She patted the sand next to her. **_"Siéntate, necesitamos hablar_** **** ** _(Sit, we need to tal_** ** _k)."_** Kike sat down and braced himself for a conversation he was quite sure he wouldn't like. ** _"I won't be staying much longer."_** She put a hand on his arm to keep him from interrupting. **_"Ya que termine, me puedes regañar todo lo que quieras_** ** _(_** ** _Once I'm done you can scold me all you want_** ** _). Anyway, I just finished a medical coding/office course. You know I already knew most of it, because of working with Juan Carlos. Once I find work, I'll be getting my own place."_** **  
** **-** ** _"Pero deberás, que te has vuelto loca, chica? Podría ser tu nombre en un hospital, no una empleada cualquiera. Todo tú estudio, noches de vela, los vas a tirar por un lado?_** ** _(But really, have you gone crazy, girl? What about your degree, all your sleepless nights, are you going to throw that all away?)_** **Ilana kept her word and let Kike scold and vent all he wanted.** **  
** **-** ** _"Kike_** **,"** **Ilana addressed her brother calmly and patiently** **,** ** _"bien que sabes que estudie duro para evitar la soledad y la tristeza, y para mis papas, que estuvieran orgullosos de mí, después de lo sucedido."_** ** _(_** ** _You know very well I studied hard to prevent the loneliness and sadness, and for my parents, that they might be proud of me, despite what happened.)_** **  
** **-** ** _"Y la empresa_** **** ** _(_** ** _What about the company_** ** _)?"_** **Kike tried another tactic.** **  
** **-** ** _"La empresa ha marchado bien sin mí por quince años_** **** ** _(_** ** _The company, has marched along just fine these last fifteen years without me_** ** _)._** ** _Necesito abrirme camino por mí misma_** **** ** _(_** ** _I need to try my own open road_** ** _)"._** Kike looked at her skeptically _._ _"_ _ **Te prometo regresar a la empresa si no funciona mi plan.**_ ** _(_** ** _I promise to return to the company,_** **if** ** _my plan doesn't work._** ** _)"_** She smiled cutely at her brother.

* * *

Kike was wondering exactly how his sister always managed to make him her accomplice. He really should be locking her in a trunk and shipping her back to California but instead, she had him scouring want ads for her. So far she hadn't found the right fit. A small office wanted a person to do both front and back office work, while the hospital positions had her working in large groups. She had KyuJong and Suzy looking in neighboring states as well. And having never had to interview before, she was so nervous the first few times she was called, she never made it to the interview.

This is how Kike found himself making a phone call, he shouldn't be making. In fact, he should be putting every obstacle in her way, so she would get discouraged. But he created this spoiled child; he could never tell her no or go against her in any way. **_"Here goes nothing,"_** he thought. **_"I'm about to sell my soul to the devil for Ilana's sake."_**  
 **-** ** _"Dr. Contreras speaking,"_** the man on the other end answered formally. Kike was using a phone at the center so that Juan Carlos wouldn't immediately know who was calling.

* * *

 ** _Ok, my dears, the start of part two, what do you think? As always, thank you so much for your support._**

 ** _P.S. There really is a Ricky Martin Foundation_**


	26. First Interview

**_July 2013_**

Dr. Juan Carlos Contreras sat reviewing a pile of papers before the board meeting. Being the head of the hospital board of directors and maintaining an excellent level of care for his patients was hard work but he knew how to balance his two duties well. He sighed as he heard his phone ring and picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

 ** _\- "Juan Carlos, habla Enrique. "  
\- "Que ocurre (_** ** _What's wrong)_** ** _?_** ** _Algo le pasó a mi prima_** ** _(Did something happen to my cousin)_** ** _?"_** Juan Carlos asked in alarm; he'd been worried sick these last months. His wife indirectly blamed him for the girl's disappearance.  
 ** _\- "Está bien (_** ** _She's fine_** ** _). Queremos pedirle un favor (_** ** _We want to ask a favor_** ** _)."_** **  
-** _ **"En donde esta (**_ _ **Where is she**_ _ **)?! Dile que regrese a casa inmediatamente (**_ _ **Tell her to come home immediately.)!**_ _"_ His worry gave way to anger.  
 **-** _ **"Sabes bien que no lo hará, e yo no la hare (**_ _ **You know well that she won't and I won't make her)**_ _ **. Nos puedes ayudar o nunca sabrás más de ella (**_ _ **You can help us, or you'll never hear from hear from her again**_ _ **)."**_ That was the hook line. Juan Carlos was a jerk but Kike thought for sure he cared about Ilana.  
 **\- "** ** _Ilana esta delicada de salud, debería estar bajo el cuidado de un médico (_** ** _Ilana's health is precarious; she should be under a doctor's care)_** ** _. Que pretenden_** ** _(What are you playing at)?"_** ** _  
\- "Lo ha estado y está bien._** ** _(_** ** _She has been and she's fine_** ** _.)"_** At least technically she had been under Kim KyuJong's care, Kike thought. **_"Ilana ha recibido un certificado en un curso de oficina médica (_** ** _Ilana has earned a certificate in medical coding and administration)._** ** _Ya tiene referencia de un médico a quien ayudo estos meses, le dará el suyo (_** ** _She already has a reference from a doctor she helped these past months, will you give her yours)"_** ** _  
\- "Está loca (_** ** _She's crazy)_** ** _! Todavía es una niña inmadura, que no sabe lo que quiere y tú siempre le das por el lado._** ** _(She is still an immature child that doesn't know what she wants and you always let her have her own way_** ** _)."_** **  
** ** _\- "Aunque la queramos ver como niña, es una adulta que ha tomado el tiempo de pensar las cosas bien (_** ** _Even if we still want to see her as a child, she is an adult that has taken the time to think everything through)_** ** _. Confío en ella y le doy mi apoyo_** ** _(I have confidence in her and give her my support)_** ** _. Si quiera_** **nunca l** ** _e he mentido (_** ** _At least_** **I've** ** _never lied to her_** ** _.)"_** Juan Carlos remained silent on the other end. **_"La puede ayudar y así confiar que nadie tome ventaja de ella_** **u** ** _olvidarse que tiene prima (_** ** _You can help her and be confident no one is taking advantage of her_** **or** ** _forget you have a cousin_** ** _)"._** **  
-** ** _"Lo pensaré_** ** _(I'll think about it_** ** _)."_** That was the only response Kike received before Juan Carlos terminated the call.

Kike hoped he hadn't caused Ilana any trouble. But he thought it was a win-win situation. With Juan Carlos's many contacts, Kike was sure he could find her the perfect position to meet her needs.

* * *

Ilana spent a few more weeks applying at various medical offices with the help of leads from KyuJong, Suzy, and her brother. Little did anyone know, Juan Carlos was also doing some networking on her behalf? He had thought it over and even conferred with his wife and concluded that it wasn't such a harebrained idea after all. She wouldn't be able to hide when she was sick if she worked side by side with doctors. If it was someone he knew, he could keep tabs on her as well. This is how he ended up at a medical convention speaking to an old friend. After exchanging pleasantries, Juan Carlos asked:  
 **-** ** _"Do you remember my little cousin Ilana? She just received her certificate in coding. She has all the experience with me and more recently with another doctor. You wouldn't know of a position she could work in a more intimate setting?"  
\- "I remember the little girl you used to bring with you. I'm the director over at New York Presbyterian, I'm sure that there might be something opening up there. If she's still as smart and capable as she was, I'd love to have her on my team."  
\- "That she is, she finished high school a year early and had her double major done by the time she was twenty."  
\- "Email me her resume, if it peaks my interest, I'll arrange a meeting with her when I return to my office. Will she be willing to relocate to New York? I'm assuming she's still in California with you?"  
\- "Actually she is currently in Florida with her Foster Brother. I know she was looking in the neighboring states as well. Let me find out when I get a copy of her resume."_**Juan Carlos didn't know how he felt about her moving alone to New York. At least in Florida, she was with her brother. He decided this would be a good test to see if she really made a mature decision or was it just a whim.

* * *

Kike had just gotten off the phone with Juan Carlos. He had to ask himself if he really wanted to let her go to New York, alone. What was even more surprising was that Juan Carlos was fine with it. **"** ** _Ah, menso_** ** _(dummy_** ** _)."_** He told himself. " ** _You already told yourself and her, you'd stand by her like always. With any luck, she might not want to go to New York."_** He could only hope. After all, she was in New York when she received the news of her parents' death.

Kike found Ilana sitting in the deck engrossed in her Kim HyunJoong music and staring at the ocean; a million miles away, it seemed. That was another point of irritation for him. She had never listened to popular music, only classical. Now she did and whose fan was she…? A _Korean_ pop star, Kim HyunJoong, she was supposed to be _his_ fan. His little sister was all grown up and he didn't like it one bit. **"** ** _Deja de rezongar (_** ** _Quit complaining_** ** _)."_** He scolded himself before approaching her. He waved a hand in front of her face, since she wouldn't hear him call her while she wore headphones.

Ilana thought she saw something in front of her face. Startled for a second, she sat up abruptly only to realize it was Kike.  
 _ **\- "Aish, Kike, you scared me.**_ _"_ She drew out the 'eh' in Kike, in a cute pout that made him smile; even though she drove him crazy when she threw in her Korean words.  
 **\- "** ** _And how was I supposed to get your attention when you're a million miles away."_** He pinched her cheek.  
 **-** ** _"Yah! Cut it out!_** **"** Ilana complained.  
 **-** ** _"Okay, I guess you don't want to hear the news I have for you."_** He turned to leave.  
 **-** _ **"Alright already! My darling sweet brother, what news do you have for your adoring little sister?"**_ She afforded him her sweetest smile.  
 ** _\- "That's better."_** He teased her. " ** _How do you feel about New York?"  
\- "Cold."_** Her smile faded. It had been very cold, the last time she was there, fifteen years ago.  
 **-** ** _"In that case...you wouldn't be interested in applying for a job there?"  
\- "I don't know, Kike."_** She sighed. ** _"I'll have to think about it_** **.** " Did she really want to go back to the place she'd received the news that would change her life forever?  
 ** _\- "The director of New York Presbyterian Hospital is waiting for your resume."  
\- "What? Why the director?"_** **  
-** ** _"Here goes,"_** Kike thought. **_"I have to tell her I fraternized with the enemy."_** He leaned against the deck rail and faced her. ** _"I called Juan Carlos."  
\- "How could you do that?"_** She was beyond angry and felt betrayed.  
- ** _"Trust me, he wants to help."_** Kike put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting up. ** _"This is your chance to prove to him and your foster parents you're capable of managing your own life. That you don't need them directing your every step."_** He knew he'd hit home when she let out her breath and slumped back in her seat."  
 **-** ** _"As long as he understands he's not forgiven for his lies; though, I am grateful for his help and I_** **will** ** _prove him wrong."_**

* * *

A week went by and in Ilana's mind, she still hadn't said yes to New York, even though Kike had already sent in her resume and referral to Juan Carlos and Juan Carlos to his friend. It was on a Friday when they received the call from the director. Kike had used his cell number when he sent the resume because Ilana did not want Juan Carlos to have her number.  
 **-** _ **"Yes sir, Tuesday morning?**_ _"_ She looked at Kike, who was nodding his head in encouragement. **_"Tuesday morning will be fine. I look forward to our meeting. Thank you for this opportunity."_** Ilana's heart was beating fast with excitement and apprehension. She turned to Kike. _**"Will you drive me to New York?"**_ Without thinking her decision was made.  
 **-** ** _"Drive? Do you realize how far New York is from Miami?"  
\- "There's no way you're getting me on a plane. I'll be too nervous to concentrate and I promise you I_** **will** ** _have a panic attack. I'll let you fly us back, but not up."_**

* * *

During their trip to Italy, they had taken scenic trains to get around the country. That had been a nice scenic part of their vacation. Kike had never taken a train to get to his primary destination. So, he found himself on a train to New York, wondering exactly how he had managed to get talked into this. Oh yes, that gentle snoring coming from the bunk above him. This had been _her_ solution; at least they weren't stuck in a car for twenty-four hours. They would be arriving at Penn Station around noon on Monday. That was plenty of time to rest before Ilana's interview on Tuesday. Once in New York, he hired a car service for the duration of their stay. Ilana didn't drive and he was not about to let her wander around New York City by herself.

Smiling, he recalled his sister's childlike amazement at the passing scenery. She loved every minute of it. Not wanting to part from the window, he had let her have the top bunk so she could continue viewing the passing night sky until she finally succumbed to sleep. Something _he_ should consider, but the bunk wasn't the most comfortable. That and he worried about what would happen if this trip was a success. Did he believe the words he'd told Juan Carlos? Did he actually believe she had thought things through? Did he really have confidence in her? The truth was he did, crazy as it may seem.

* * *

 ** _Morning of Interview_** ** _:_**  
 **-** ** _"Kike, I think I'm going to be sick,"_** said a very nervous Ilana, staring down at her breakfast.  
- ** _"You'll be fine."_** He laughed at the face she was making. _"_ _ **Eat, or you really will be sick."**_ He pointed at her plate, just before Ilana's phone announced a text message.  
 **HyungJun:** _Princess, fighting!_  
 **-** ** _"Suzy must have told the guys last night after I got off the phone with her."_** Ilana smiled and Kike just shook his head at her.  
 **-** ** _"I'm surprised you didn't call the rest of your friends."  
\- "I talked to KyuJong Oppa for a little bit too. He was still in his office, while Suzy was out with Jung Min. I didn't want to make a big deal in case I chickened out; so I didn't tell anyone else. I didn't tell Suzy we were in New York, either."  
\- "You did not just make me take a train for twenty-four hours in order for you to chicken out."_**Ilana's phone rang again during Kike's mock scolding. He grabbed it before she could. **"** ** _Hello? YoungSaeng? My sister cannot come to the phone until she eats some breakfast..."  
\- "Kike! You better give me the phone!"  
\- "...she has been staring at her food for the last twenty minutes. I will let her have her phone back once she has eaten."_**Ilana glared at her brother."  
 **-** ** _"I won't wish you luck until you eat your breakfast,"_** YoungSaeng called out to Ilana, once Kike had put it on speaker. He wasn't being entirely cruel; at least he let YoungSaeng give her a message before he terminated the call.  
- ** _"Manita, your Father was a self-made billionaire and your Mother a concert pianist and vocalist. One expressed himself with words and the other through music. That talent runs through you as well. If you really want this job, you will get it. You make an impression on people. You are not easy to overlook. So if you want to talk to your Saengie Oppa..."_** He mocked her while gesturing at her plate. **"...you will eat at least half of what's on your plate."**

Ilana ran off to the bedroom to make her call as soon as she had finished her required breakfast.

 _ **\- "Yeoboseyo?"  
\- "Yeoboseyo, Oppa."  
\- "Agassi behaved herself and ate her breakfast?"  
\- "Yah! Why were you tag teaming with Kike?"  
\- "Because we weren't about to let you take your interview on an empty stomach. Besides, you know you're not supposed to skip meals."  
\- "Mmm."**_ **That was as close to an agreement he was going to get.  
\- "Cinderella, f** ** _ighting!"  
\- "Gomawoyo, Oppa."  
\- "Suzy said the place you're interviewing at is not in Miami?"  
\- "Deh, Oppa."  
\- "If you don't want to leave your brother, then don't do the interview. But I know if you really want this job, you'll pass the interview with no problems."  
\- "Gomawoyo, Oppa."_**

Bolstered with the confidence of her Oppa's, Suzy, and Kike; Ilana got in the car that would take her to her interview. She wore her black linen sheath with the sari scarf her friends had given her, wrapped around her arms and her gloves kept her hands warm up until the time of the interview. Because of her anemia, she was always cold and nerves only heightened her condition.

Prior to being shown into the hospital director's office, she quickly removed her gloves and stashed them in her purse. She walked in with a confidence she didn't feel.  
- ** _"Why did your cousin say you wanted to work in a smaller setting?"_** The director asked after they had gone through all the preliminary details of education and work experience. He wanted to get to know the woman behind the impressive resume.  
 **-** ** _"To tell you the truth, I'm slightly demo phobic, so I prefer to just be a support, not having to deal with too many people."  
\- "And you're planning to move to New York?"_** The director laughed.  
- ** _"Just because there is a crowd, does not mean I have to interact with said crowd,"_** she answered smartly.  
 **-** ** _"True, true!"_** The director laughed heartily. He liked this girl. She was serious but had an intelligent wit about her. Ideally, she should be in management. Clearly, her fear kept her from reaching her potential. Under the right supervisor, this could change. **"** ** _I too wouldn't want to interact with most of the crowds in New York. I'm quite interested in bringing you on board but I can't make that decision without consulting my managers. There are a few administrative positions that could be available. I have a staff meeting this afternoon; therefore, after I asses who needs help where and I'll give you a call to set up another interview. I promised your cousin I'd help you out if you met the qualifications."  
\- "Please, director, don't feel compelled to find a position for me because of my cousin. If I'm not qualified, please let me know and I will find another line of work."  
\- "You are more than qualified; I will speak to the department heads later today."_**

Ilana was heading towards the hospital entrance when she realized she needed to call the driver to meet her. While walking and rummaging through her purse for her phone, she wasn't watching where she was going. Overlooking a slight step near the door, she tripped and would have fallen had someone not suddenly grabbed her by the arm to steady her. Her purse went flying a few feet away; the stranger quietly picked it up, along with her phone and gloves that had fallen out. Just as quietly he handed them to her, bowed and continued walking.

Ilana was left stunned and slightly embarrassed. The man in white, the only detail she could recall, had already retreated and was a few yards away. She wasn't even able to thank him unless she shouted across the lobby. Watching him, thought he shook his head; perhaps in disbelief at her clumsiness or in laughter? She wasn't sure.

 **-** ** _"How did it go?"_** Kike asked when Ilana walked into their hotel suite. She had recently found out these particular hotels were part of her company's handy work. The design team had worked on the existing buildings and the architect and construction crew had built all their new hotels. Ilana couldn't help looking up the construction information when she was impressed by a building. It was a habit she'd picked up from her architecture studies.  
 **-** _ **"It went well. He said after his staff meeting he'd be calling me to set up an interview with one of the department heads."  
\- "So what should we do today?"  
\- "Take a nap?"**_Ilana smiled at her brother. She hadn't slept well at all due to nerves.  
 **-** ** _"I'm sorry, Manita, I didn't even notice you didn't get enough sleep; you were too nervous?"_** She nodded and let out an undisguised yawn. **_"Get comfortable and lie back down for a little while. We'll go have lunch and then I'll take you for a walk in Central Park."_**

 ** _\- "I'm going to tweet my Oppa-deul and Suzy really quick or I'll be receiving four calls here soon."_**

 **\- "** ** _Get some rest,"_** Kike called to her as she walked into her room.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong! Interview went well; find out later today if I get a second."_** Ilana sent her tweet and proceeded to change into jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Ilana lay back down on the bed hoping to take a nap, when her phone buzzed, advising her of new tweets.

 **HyungJun:** _Daeback!_

 **JungMin** _: Drinks are on you when you get the job!_

Ilana smiled after reading her tweets. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when her phone rang. Tempted to ignore it, but unable to, she saw it was KyuJong. " _Yeoboseyo?"_ She answered.

 **-** ** _"Unnie!"_** It was Suzy. _"_ _ **I'm so excited for you! So what kind of place is it? An office or a hospital?"**_ Suzy would have rambled on, but KyuJong grabbed the phone from her.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!"_** Ilana heard some muffled noise and then KyuJong took over the phone. " _Ilana-ssi, mianhae, Suzy was supposed to put the speaker on, but hogged the phone instead."_

 ** _\- "Mianhae, I got excited."_**

 ** _\- "Chukahae on passing your first interview; we knew you could do it."_**

 **\- "** ** _Gomawoyo, I couldn't have done it without all your encouragement."_**

 ** _\- "Tch, we didn't do anything; Ilana-ssi had it in her the entire time."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo! I had help. I wouldn't even be at this point without you. And Kike called in a favor with my cousin behind my back. That's how I got the interview."_**

 ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 ** _\- "I still don't trust him...Oh, Oppa; someone else is trying to call."_** Ilana checked the incoming call. _"It's Saengie Oppa."_ She told KyuJong and Suzy.

 **-** ** _"Andwae! Otter can wait,"_** KyuJong playfully demanded.

 **-** ** _"Deh, we called you first,"_** Suzy said.

 **-** ** _"Arraso,"_** she laughed _, "let me tell him I'll call him back."_ Ilana smiled as she switched to the other line. _"Yeoboseyo Oppa. Mianhae, but Suzy and KyuJong Oppa say you need to wait your turn._

 ** _\- "Yah! I thought I was your favorite?"_**

 ** _\- "I'll call you back! I promise!"_** She laughed. _**"Happy now, you two?"**_ _Ilana returned to her previous conversation._ _ **"I hurt Saengie Oppa's feelings because I wouldn't take his call."**_

 **-** ** _"He'll live."_** KyuJong joked.

 **\- "** _ **Disrespectful dongsaeng,"**_ _s_ he mock scolded.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, hold on, we have another call...Aish, that brat, it's Saengie Hyeong."_** KyuJong added YoungSaeng via conference and now all four were on the phone, teasing, fighting, pouting, laughing and just being silly. After a while, it seemed Ilana and Suzy had been forgotten. Ilana laughed and terminated her end of the call. She then sent a text to Suzy on her own phone: **_"I think Oppa-deul forgot about us. Thanks for the call, I'll keep you posted. Tell Oppa-deul I said annyeong_** **."**

 **Suzy** : _Pabo-deul haven't realized we left the conversation._

 **Ilana** : _Saranghae nae chingu_.

 **Suzy** : _Na do!_

All thoughts of napping had gone out the window. She was still laughing to herself over her goofy friends. _"I'm not tired anymore",_ she told the bear and turtle on the bed. She had brought the two stuffed toys that HyungJun had given her. They were comforting and a constant reminder of the support of her friends. " _I think I'll see if Kike is ready for lunch."_ She kissed both toys on the head, after putting on her shoes and went off in search of Kike.


	27. Second Interview

_July 23, 2013_

After a sushi lunch at a nearby restaurant, Kike called their driver to take him and Ilana to Central Park. The small but exclusive hotel they were staying also had a Central Park location, but Kike had chosen to stay in the Sutton Place location instead, due to it being more secluded.

Ilana had been rattling off construction facts to Kike (much to his amusement) as they walked around the park.

\- _"Kike, this place is so pretty,"_ Ilana said as they strolled around the park. _"Wouldn't it have been cool to have been the one to have the idea for this place?" Kike just looked at her with amusement._

\- _"Now you want to add landscape architect to your titles?"_

\- _"Pabo,"_ she told him with a grin. He shook his head at her. _"It's just like an oasis in the city instead of the desert."_ Kike felt a tugging in his heart to see her so alive. As much as it irked him to not be number one in her life anymore, he had to thank her new friends for returning the smile to her face. _"Hold on, Kike, my phone is ringing."_

 _\- "If it's your friends tell them you're busy."_ She rolled her eyes at him with a smile and answered the call, which was from a number she didn't recognize.

\- _"Hello?"_ She answered.

\- _" Miss Ilana Contreras?"_

 _\- "Yes, speaking."_

 _\- "This is Sung-Ryung Kim (she said her name the western way), from New York Presbyterian hospital. If you are still interested in a position here, I'd like you to come in for an interview."_

 _\- "Yes, thank you. I'm very much interested in working there. When would you like me to come in?"_

 _\- "Tomorrow morning at nine. My office is on the fourth floor. Call me and I will meet you when you get off the elevator."_

 _\- "Thank You, I will see you then."_ She turned to Kike with a huge smile. _"I got a second interview!"_ With that, she began to jump up and down and squeal, making her brother laugh and jump with her.

\- _"Omo! I have to tell the gang!"_

 _\- "Later,"_ Kike said firmly. _"Let's go celebrate."_

Kike dragged her all through the park that afternoon. He took her to the carousel, bought her a balloon and cotton candy. He managed to get them reservations for the horse and carriage and also a Pedi cab tour. They acted like the teens neither got to be. Ilana lost her parents at the age of ten and he joined the band at age twelve and left home, both had to grow up entirely too quick. They finished their evening by having tapas at a Spanish restaurant near the park. Ilana and Kike did not return to their hotel until almost nine p.m.

 _\- "I'm so tired Kike,"_ Ilana plopped herself down on the couch. - _"It's late, get your things ready for tomorrow."_

 _\- " Gracias (Thank You), Kike."_ She hugged him. _"Buenas noches (good night)."_

\- _"Que descanses bien (sleep well)."_ He kissed the top of her head and she went off to her room.

* * *

Ilana laid out her clothes for the morning and was about to run a bath when she realized she hadn't told the gang about her second interview. She sent a quick tweet: " _Second interview tomorrow, 9 AM, wish me luck!"_ She left her phone on the bed and went to take a bath and get ready for bed. It was already past her bed time. The bath was nice and relaxing. She wasn't as nervous for her second interview. Sung-Ryung's voice was soothing. She could hear her smiling on the other end. It made her want to smile as well. She wondered about her name. Could she be Korean? Ilana remembered her saying 'Kim' as her last name. Even though she put it last instead of first. She let the bath finish relaxing her. When she was done and ready to climb in bed, she grabbed her phone and noticed all the well wishes from the gang. It made her happy and chased away any nerves. They had confidence in her. Ilana burrowed under the blankets and closed her eyes hoping for a good night's sleep. A few minutes later, Ilana's phone was ringing. _"Mmmm...,"_ She groaned before picking up. _"Hello?"_ She answered sleepily without looking to see who was calling.

\- _"Yeoboseyo, Cinderella. Mianhaeyo, did I wake you?_

\- _"Ani, Oppa. Gwenchana."_

\- _"I forgot the time difference. It's only six in Alaska, we're just getting ready for dinner."_

 _\- "Mmm, I just got in bed five minutes ago."_

\- _"I wanted to wish you good luck tomorrow."_

\- _"Gomawo, Oppa."_

\- _"Are you nervous?"_

\- _"Aniyo, not as much as this morning and last night."_

\- _"That's good, fighting! Get a good night's rest, arasso?"_

\- _"Arasso...wait, Oppa is Sung-Ryung Kim a Korean name?"_

 _\- "Deh, although you are saying it the western style with the last name at the end."_

\- _"Mmm, she gave me her last name at the end. That's the person I'm interviewing with."_

 _\- "If you're going to impress her with your Korean vocabulary you need to practice her name._ " Amidst giggles from her and threats from him, if she didn't stop laughing, she finally got it right.

 _\- "Oppa, it's ten thirty, and thanks to you I'm wide awake."_

 _\- "Should I sing to you?"_

 _\- "Aniyo! Gwenchana! Pabo."_ She was laughing again.

 _\- "Ingrate! Then stop laughing and go to sleep"_.

\- _"Stop making me laugh. Kike's going to come and scold me any minute. annyeong."_ Ilana slept comfortably knowing that whatever happens after the interview, she would be okay. She had Kike and her friends to lean on when she needed a rest. That was enough.

* * *

 _ **July 24, 2013**_

\- _"Nerviosa (nervous)?"_ Kike asked Ilana as she emerged dressed and ready to go.

 _\- "No mucho, dormí bien (not much, I slept well)"_

 _\- "No te desvelaste? Te escuché hablando por teléfono ya tarde (Did you get enough sleep? I Heard you talking on the phone pretty late.)"_ He waited for her to tell him which of her friends she had been talking to.

 _\- "Desde cuando eres metiche (since when are you nosey),"_ she grinned playfully. _"I checked my tweets after I was done with my bath, and then a few minutes later Saengie Oppa called to wish me luck. He was teaching me the correct way of pronouncing my interviewer's name. I was asleep around ten thirty and woke just past six thirty."_

 _\- "It's seven thirty, so you'd better eat. You don't want to rush, you have to find the correct elevator."_

* * *

It was a good thing Kike rushed her out the door as there was an extra amount of traffic this morning. The New York traffic made Los Angeles traffic look light in comparison. She still arrived early enough to find her way around. She called her contact once in the lobby, and then put her phone back in her purse and took off her gloves before stepping out of the elevator.

 _\- "Ilana Contreras?"_ A woman addressed her as she stepped out of the elevator.

\- _"Kim Sung-Ryung?"_ Ilana bowed to her politely, surprising the women. -

\- _"Please, no need to be so formal,"_ Sung Ryung said. _"I'm quite Americanized now."_ She led the way to her office. _"Did you study Korean culture in your International Marketing studies?"  
\- "Some, yes."_ The rest she had picked up from her friends, but she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. That is why she only gave a slight bow, instead of actually introducing herself in Korean.  
\- _"We have almost every culture represented in this hospital. That is a valuable asset."  
\- "Would you mind telling me about the position I'm interviewing for?"  
\- "Yes, I'm currently re-working my department and merging it with another. On top of that, I will be adding a few responsibilities. All my coders will be ward clerks and vice versa. They are also going to be administrative assistants for their assigned doctors."_ Ilana listened attentively. _"You did research, right, for a particular team or rep, it's much the same thing."  
\- "I understand."_ Ilana was relieved, it sounded like she'd only be working strictly with only a few people.  
 _\- "May I ask why you're leaving your current position?"  
\- "To tell you the truth, working for that company, was something I was expected to do, what my family wanted me to do. But I need to know what I can do on my own. Working here, I believe I can still put my studies to good use and I would very much like to be a valuable employee to you."_ Ilana spoke calmly and collectively betraying little emotion. Again she wondered where this confidence came from. Could it really be, as Kike said, her parent's legacy? Of course, her hands were freezing, the only outward betrayal if her nerves.  
\- _"There are many here, just like you Ilana. It seems we take in all the strays."_ Sung Ryung smiled reassuringly at the younger woman. She was also thinking of some of the staff that had similar stories. _"Everyone here comes from different walks of life, but we come together as a family. Our director worked at Disneyland when he was young and because of his experience there, of using everyone's first name, he insists on the same here."_  
Ilana liked the idea of family. She was glad she had Kike and now her friends as part of her family. Even if growing up she felt like she had no one. For some reason, she felt comfortable with Sung-Ryung.  
\- _"Ilana, I'm looking for leadership, do you fit that description."  
\- "No,"_ Ilana thought, _"but I will make sure your leadership looks good."_ She then gave her answer to Sung-Ryung. _"I'm a self-starter and hard working. What I lack in knowledge, I will make up in determination. Can l lead? I have the skills to do so, but that's not why I'm here. I want to be a good support for your leaders, and make sure their job is made easier because if me. I apologize for wasting your time if I do not fit the qualifications you seek. But you did say I had a valuable asset, let me put it work for you."_ Ilana was waiting to be dismissed. But instead, Sung-Ryung just smiled.  
\- _"I did say that, and will take it into consideration. How long are you staying in New York?"  
\- "At least until Friday, as far as I know, we haven't made travel arrangements for our return trip."  
\- "I have a few more candidates to see today. I will give you a call no later than Friday. Here is my card, feel free to call me if you have any questions."_ Ilana took the card in both hands as a sign of respect, but this time she didn't bow since Sung Ryung had said there wasn't a need.  
\- _"Thank you, I will look forward to your call,"_ Ilana said. Sung Ryung walked Ilana back to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Ilana was able to put the card away and sigh in relief. She had done her best, now she just had to wait.

Walking back to her office, Sung Ryung spied one of her favorite doctors. He was one of two doctors that led the critical care unit. He had seen Sung Ryung walking with another woman.  
\- _"Ah, Dr. Jihoo, I should have any additional staff needed to restructure the coders and clerks here soon.  
\- "I'm sure you'll make a smooth transition, Noona. Was that one of your new candidates?"_ He asked, nonchalantly. The curiosity got the best of him since that was the girl that had almost tripped at the entrance. He hoped she remembered about the step today.  
\- _"Yes she is, I confess, I liked her very much and not just because of her qualifications. Why do you ask?"_ She noticed Jihoo had a hint of a smile on his usually serene face.  
\- _"No reason, I saw you walking out of your office with her. Well, you always do what's best for your department. I have to see more patients, I'll be leaving first"._ He bowed to her and went his way.  
Sung Ryung wondered what the smirk on Jihoo's normally expressionless face was all about. She had a gift for reading people, even Jihoo, who normally wore no expression or showed any emotion except for his patients. Sung Ryung stopped her musing and went back to her office. She had a few more interviews to do and then she would ask God for wisdom as to who to bring aboard. She felt there was a reason for her to be in the position she was in. All of her employees were special to her. She felt God had given them to her to unlock their special gifts. She even felt that way about the entire Critical Care unit, with its Doctors and Nurses. They were all special to her, but she had to confess she did have her favorites.

* * *

Ilana asked the driver to stop at a grocery store on the way back to the hotel. She was tired of eating out and decided to buy a few provisions for the next two days.  
\- _"What's this?"_ Kike asked as Ilana and the driver walked in with a few bags of groceries?"  
\- _"No more eating out, I bought a few things to get us through today and tomorrow."  
-"La Princesa le cocinara a su sirviente (the princess will cook for her servant)?"_ Kike teased.  
\- _"Si. Y el sirviente lavará los trastes que deja la Princesa. (Yes. And the servant will wash the dishes left by the Princess)."_ Ilana teased back.  
\- _"Así no se vale (that's so not fair)."_  
They put the groceries away and Ilana put together sandwiches for their lunch.  
\- _"You haven't told me, how your interview went?_ " Kike asked while they ate lunch.  
\- _"I'm not sure. She asked me if I was leadership material and I told her I could be, but didn't really want to be. She would be better off with me as support."  
\- "Ilana, you're selling yourself short."  
\- "No, I'm not,"_ she pouted. _"I know what I'm good at."  
\- "If you say so." _They glared at each other, each having a silent debate on whether or not Ilana knew what she excelled at.  
\- _"So, what did you think of your potential boss?"  
\- "It's quite strange, but I liked her a lot. I felt comfortable with her. She was easy to talk too I was able to speak quite frankly with her. The director as well; but not as much as Sung Ryung.  
\- "That's a good sign. Had she not been interested, you most likely wouldn't have been at ease._

After lunch, Kike and Ilana walked around the neighborhood. It was a nice and quiet walk as it was away from the tourist attractions and everyone else was working. They stopped for ice cream, but other than that, Ilana had no desire to explore the city. They got back to the hotel and Ilana tweeted the gang an update on her interview. _"Anneyong! Not sure how this interview went. She gave me her card and said she'd call in the next few days. Also, to call her with any questions. I will let you know as soon as I hear something._ "

* * *

Sung-Ryung Kim sat in her office. She had interviewed five people that day and five the previous day. She had everyone's resume and her notes for each spread out on her desk. For some reason, her eyes continued to drift to Ilana's resume. What was different about her? Other than she was recommended by the director. She also had two other references. Both volunteer work. She said a prayer for wisdom and she walked out of her office for the day. She knew she would have a decision made by morning.

* * *

 _ **July 25, 2013**_

The next morning Ilana slept a little late since she had nowhere to be. At eight A.M. she got up to make breakfast for her and Kike. She made a huge mess in the kitchen that Kike had to clean. This is why Nana did not allow her in the Kitchen without her supervision. The pancakes were delicious the mess was well worth it.  
\- " _If you stay in New York, I'll come every weekend for breakfast," Kike told her.  
\- "If you make me your Mama's Puerto Rican Flan."  
\- "Deal."_  
Once the kitchen was cleaned and Ilana and Kike were dressed for the day. She sat and looked at her phone as if willing it to ring.  
\- _"No por mucho madrugar amanece más temprano_. (Equivalent to: _A watched pot never boils."_ Kike told her.  
\- " _I'm just looking at the twitter page to see what everyone is up to."_ She smiled at him. He didn't buy it for a second, and she knew it.  
\- _"Let's go for a walk and burn our breakfast calories."_

In the end, Kike dragged her shopping. He told her she would need a better winter wardrobe if she was going to stay in New York. Even if they were in the height of summer, the winter clothing lines were already out. She pouted and protested, but Kike bought her a beautiful hooded burgundy coat, with a removable lamb's wool lining, as well as new gloves and scarf. He then dragged her for to a spa for a hair trim and manicure. He told her she had to look presentable on her first day of work. The distraction worked. She didn't take her phone out all day.

* * *

Sung-Ryung Kim woke knowing which candidates she'd be calling that day. She'd had such a vivid dream of a girl whose heart was broken and wept bitterly, the same girl was also smiling, but her heart was still fragile, made of the thinnest glass. The other candidate also hid his weeping behind a smiling face. What was strange was she had also dreamt of one of the young doctors. One of her favorites to be precise. She didn't know how he tied into the new hires, but she would be keeping an eye on him.

The day had gotten away from Sung-Ryung. It was now late afternoon. She needed to call her candidates and inform them of their new hire status.

* * *

Ilana and Kike had walked into their hotel only a few minutes prior. They were both busy putting things away and didn't hear Ilana's phone ring. It was buried in her purse on the bed, under all their purchases.

\- _"Kike, let me start dinner. It's getting late."_ Ilana retrieved her phone from her purse to get a recipe.  
\- _"Are you sure you don't want me to order?_ " Kike asked, actually hoping to avoid kitchen duty.  
\- _"Nope. We need to cook what we have."_ She looked down at her phone. _"Oh, I missed a call."_ Ilana listened to the message. _"It's from Sung Ryung, she asked me to call her back."_ She looked to Kike with an apprehensive smile. She took several deep breaths to steady herself before making the call.

Sung Ryung managed to speak with the young man she had hired and only was able to leave a message on Ilana's phone. She wanted to actually tell her the news instead of leaving it on her voice mail; therefore, her message asked her to return the call.

About twenty minutes after making the phone calls, Sung Ryung's office phone rang.  
\- _"New York Presbyterian, Sung Ryung speaking."  
\- "Sung Ryung Kim? This is Ilana Contreras, you left a message to return your call?"  
\- "Yes, Yes, dear. Well, I wanted to ask you if you are interested in joining my staff?"_ Ilana wanted to scream _'jeongmal?'_ , but refrained herself.  
\- _"Yes, I'd like that,"_ Ilana said in her most dignified voice, even though she was screaming on the inside.  
\- _"Wonderful, I'd like you to start in two weeks from Monday, does that give you enough time to relocate? The hospital has its own housing; you might want to look into it on the website."  
\- "I will, thank you."  
\- "You may come anytime to HR and fill out your paperwork. It is located in the annex. You can find it on the map in front of the building."  
\- "I will do that immediately."  
\- "I will see you on Monday, August twelfth at eight A.M."  
\- "Thank You."_

 _\- "Kike! I got it!"_ She ran and hugged him.

 _\- "I told you, no one can overlook you. Aren't you glad we spent the day getting you ready?_ He kissed her cheek and hugged her. _"I'll go get some cupcakes for us to celebrate."_

After Kike left, Ilana was about to call Kyu Jong and the others when another idea formed in her head. She looked up the ship's cruise schedule. Kike was going to kill her, she smiled to herself. She made a phone call to Virginia at the company's travel office back home and then she made a call to Park Jung Min; she had to tell someone or she would burst.

* * *

 _ **Hmm... Will Kike really kill her when he finds out what she's up to? Ha ha!**_


	28. Surprise Reunion I

**_July 27, 2013_**

Virginia, at the travel department, had been unable to find any flights to Seattle for Friday morning. They could've flown out Saturday morning and arrived with two hours to spare but his Sister stubbornly insisted on being one of the first to board the ship. He really should have put up more of a fight, but in the thirty minutes, it took him to go to the bakery for cupcakes and the store for sparkling cider she had made all the arrangements.

Kike felt the death grip on his hand slacken, she had finally fallen asleep. He had been observing her as her face was turned to the black night outside the window. She had refused to close her eyes; for fear, the present world would disappear and the world of her nightmares would appear. At one point he thought for sure she would not survive the flight. Her body had been so tense; despite the breathing pattern she was using as an attempt to keep herself calm. Tea hadn't worked; perspiration had formed on her forehead and she had held on to his hand for dear life. He just knew had to try again to distract her.

 _"Since you're making me spend the next two weeks with your friends shouldn't you tell me about them?"_ His trick worked, still facing the window she began to talk.  
 _"I don't know how to describe them. Saengie Oppa has a beautiful tenor voice, he sings like an angel, caring and tender, shy and a good hugger."_ Ilana smiled as each imagined each face and their traits. _"KyuJong Oppa is everyone's quiet support. He's Eternal Center. He takes care of everyone quietly, without bringing attention to himself. He also sings beautifully. JungMin is a prankster, likes to pick on HyungJun Oppa; his voice belongs on Broadway. He likes carrots, shopping, and Suzy."_ Ilana laughed. She then rubbed her eyes with her free hand; she was very tired. _"HyungJun is a sweet baby, sensitive, fun loving, goofy, and a sweet singing voice."_ Ilana yawned. _"Suzy...is...a...dear..."_

Kike smiled at the sleeping form next to him. He covered her with the blanket and turned to sleep, himself; they would be jetlagged in the morning.

* * *

 ** _First Day:_**

 _ **July 28, 2013**_

Ilana took extra care in her appearance that morning, wanting to look nice for her friends. She had used her good makeup to cover the signs from lack of sleep; by the time they had checked into their hotel and slept it was almost midnight or three Eastern Time. _"_ _Lista_ _(ready)?_ " Kike called to her from outside the bathroom door. Ilana sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror and gathered her things.

It was nine fifteen and they were the first in line to board. At nine thirty a crew member led them on board. Ilana was disappointed it wasn't YoungSaeng, earning her a nudge from Kike. _"Stop pouting, you'll see your friends soon enough,"_ making her sulk even more. He pinched her cheek earning him a smack on the hand.

They arrived in the lounge where they would wait until they were allowed in their suites. Ilana spotted YoungSaeng, but he was busy and not looking at them. Another crew member approached them to ask their names.  
\- _"Anneyeong haseyo, jeoun ireumeun Cinderella Ibnida."_ Ilana, being mischievous introduced herself in Korean to get YoungSaeng's attention, puzzling the crew member. Kike just raised an eyebrow at her; she signaled to him to keep quiet.  
\- _"One moment miss, I'll get someone to help you."_ The crew member turned to get YoungSaeng, but he was already approaching.  
He wasn't sure if his ears had deceived him until he saw her standing there. Without a word, he wrapped her in a hug. They pulled apart laughing.  
\- _"Cinderella, don't be causing trouble for my staff."_ He mock scolded _. "I'll sign them in,"_ he told the other staff member. _"I know them. Enrique-ssi,"_ he bowed, _"I told her you'd be begging us to take her back."_  
 _-"Yah!"_ She smacked Kike for laughing and glared at YoungSaeng. _"This is the last time I come visit."  
\- "Arraso, pabo,"_ he ruffled her hair. He had missed doing that and seeing her get irritated at him. _"I've got to go back to work; will you two be coming to the officers' reception?"  
\- "Sure,"_ Kike answered even though Ilana was already shaking her head 'no'.  
\- _"Behave for your Oppa! I'll see you at the reception,"_ YoungSaeng turned away, laughing to himself.

After getting into their suites and taking a nap, Ilana checked her hair and makeup and went off in search of the rest of the gang. JungMin swore he hadn't said a word and judging from YoungSaeng's surprised look, she knew he hadn't. The ship hadn't sailed yet, so everyone should be around the Promenade and Upper Promenade. She spotted HyungJun first.  
\- _"Sillyehamnida (excuse me), Ajussi;"_ She tapped his shoulder. He turned around ready to respond when he saw who it was.  
\- _"Princess!"_ He set his camera on the tripod and gave her his over-exuberant hug, rocking her back and forth.  
\- _"Oppa! Too tight!"  
\- "What are you doing here?"_ He asked upon releasing her.  
\- _"Just taking a break,"_ she smiled at him. _"Do you know where the others are?"  
\- "KyuJong hyeong and Suzy are by the stairs and I think JungMin is on the Promenade."  
\- "Did you check in already?"_He noticed she was without bags _._

 _\- "Deh, I requested the same room as last time and I dragged Kike with me too."_

 _\- "Daback! You brought Enrique-ssi with you? I can't wait to see him again. Are you going to the officer's reception?_

 _\- "Deh, Kike's making me go."_

 _\- "Don't be sad, Princess, I'll be there taking pictures." He flashed his cute little boy smile._

- _"Arasseo," she still didn't want to go. "I'll see you later. I want to go find the others...two down and three to go_." Ilana went by the main stairway and ran to KyuJong and Suzy.

\- _"Unni!"_ Suzy began to run also. The two girls met with a crashing hug and laughter.  
\- _"Ilana-ssi! What are you doing here? What happened?"_  
 _\- "Aish! I can't visit?"_ She pouted. " _Where's my hug?"_ KyuJong wrapped her in a hug.  
 _\- "What about the interview?"_ He asked.  
 _\- "Oh, I'll tell you later,"_ pretending disappointment. _"Suzy, where's your boyfriend? I want to say hi."  
\- "He should be on the Promenade deck, we'll see you later right?"_ Ilana waived at them and ran off to find JungMin before they made her ruin her surprise. KyuJong and Suzy were left to speculate what the interview results had been.

Ilana wandered around until she found JungMin being his usual charming self with some passengers.  
 _\- "Anneyeong chingu,"_ she waved at him.  
 _\- "Anneyeong, chukahae (congratulations),"_ he bowed to her. " _Don't forget, drinks are on you."  
\- "Ara,"_ she laughed. " _Kansamnida, for keeping my secret. I haven't told anyone about the job yet. I want to tell them all at once. Can you keep my secret a little longer, juseyo?"  
\- "Arasso, but if Suzy kills me for not telling her...I won't be your personal shopper anymore."_ Ilana laughed as she waved goodbye.  
JungMin had already been caught by Suzy laughing to himself the day before; Ilana's call took him by surprise.

 _"Yah! Don't tell anyone it's me."_ Ilana had said as soon as he answered the phone.

\- _"Arasso...what's up?"  
"I got the job, but I don't start for two weeks. Kike and I will be going with you guys to Alaska."  
\- "Daeback!"  
\- "Don't tell anyone, I want to surprise everyone, but I just had to tell someone."_

 _"And you picked me? Gomawo," He was being sarcastic._

 _"Do you think I could tell your girlfriend or HyungJun Oppa?"_

 _"Ara, Ara...You're secret is safe with me."_

He was laughing to himself again as he remembered the phone call, these two weeks were going to be fun.

* * *

 _ **Day 2**_

 ** _July 29, 2013_**

Ilana and friends quickly picked up where they had left off three months prior. KyuJong and Ilana met up for their morning walk, just like her last visit. The temperatures were about twenty degrees cooler than her last trip, but she didn't care. Kike joined them as well but remained more of an observer than an active participant in their conversations.

\- " _Why does Oppa keep staring at me?"_ Ilana asked. KyuJong kept looking at her and smiling to himself as they walked.  
\- _"It's nice to see you again. I was thinking how different you look from when we first met."_ Ilana blushed, remembering her first boarding day.

Kike was intrigued at this. _"How was she that day?"_ Kike asked.  
\- _"Pale…trembling…not well;"_ his expression was serious _. "Of course, I found out three months later, she had discharged herself from the hospital that morning."_ He smiled a little _"but look at you now; you're so cute."_ He teased her as she glared at him. _"You've filled out; you're no longer the scrawny sapling but a full and beautiful pine tree."  
\- "Yah!"_ She smacked both guys who were busy laughing. " _I'll walk by myself thank you very much,"_ she stormed off in mock anger but embarrassed nonetheless. She would pay KyuJong back for picking on her.  
\- _"Thank you for taking care of my sister," Kike said. "I didn't even know she had been sick until she was long gone.  
\- "It's my job to see to the needs of the passengers but Ilana's special and it quickly became our personal mission."_ He laughed as he told Kike how they all took turns getting her to eat or out of her room.

* * *

 _ **Day 3**_

 ** _July 30, 2013_**

That evening Kike and Ilana were to dine at the Le Fontaine dining room at the Captain's table. Ilana did not want too, but the Captain had invited them during the officer's reception. Having dragged Kike on this adventure, she had to deal with his celebrity status. He surprised her with a new dress that evening, just before she was about to dress. It was a black cinch waist dress covered in lace, with a silky hot pink wrap.  
\- _"Kike! You didn't have to spend the money,"_ she still protested, even after she had put it on. _"I had a few dresses already with me."_ He had gone shopping the morning they left to purchase clothes suitable for a trip to Alaska and couldn't resist buying her something.  
 _\- "You paid for the entire trip, the least I could do is buy one dress."_

\- _"You paid for the hotel!"_ She continued to protest while he helped her into her new coat before heading down to the dining room. Kike had already arranged with the Captain that he would be making an announcement in honor of his sister

\- _"Princess! Wau! You look so pretty."_ HyungJun greeted them at the dining room entrance, ready to take their picture. With her new dress, wrap and one of the butterfly combs Suzy had given her; Ilana really did feel pretty for a change.  
\- _"Oppa, stop,"_ she repeated her usual phrase for when the guys were teasing her. She blushed cutely to Kike's amusement. He really wanted to get to know this new sister of his.

 _\- "I knew the dress was perfect, the moment I saw it,"_ he just had to rub it in, making her glare at him.

Kike and Ilana were seated close to the Captain, a sign of their status. Her friends were seated closer to the other end of the table. After dinner and just before dessert, champagne and sparkling cider were served around the table. The captain gave a nod and Kike stood, puzzling Ilana.  
 _\- "I'd like to thank the Captain and the entire crew for being such good hosts to my sister on her previous trip," everyone clapped. I would also like to propose a toast to my sister."_ Ilana's eyes widened, she was sure her face was as pink as her wrap. _"Not only did she decide to make a career change very different from what she studied, but she still prepared herself to transition to the new career. I just wanted to tell her how proud I am of her and tell her I support her. I'd like to thank her friends for their support," who were all smiling. "…and...announce that she has accepted an administrative position at New York Presbyterian Hospital."_ Clapping and shouts of congratulations, chukahae, that's wonderful, daeback, and mansae went on around the table. Kike hugged his sister who was thoroughly embarrassed. One by one her friends came to hug her while HyungJun was busy taking pictures.

Once the orchestra began to play and the dancing began, Kike was the first to take Ilana out on the floor.  
\- _"Avergonzada (embarrassed)?_ "  
\- _"Si,"_ her pout made Kike laugh.

\- _"_ You _wanted to surprise your friends."  
\- "Not like that! In front of everybody!"  
\- "I apologize; I wanted to make it special."  
\- "You did..., thank you."_

After a few songs, Kike received a tap on his shoulder.  
\- _"May I cut in?"_ YoungSaeng asked. Kike conceded and YoungSaeng bowed to Ilana. _"My lady, may I have this dance?"  
\- "You're Highness."_ She curtsied, playing along. _"_ _Cinderella's Waltz_ _?"_ She grinned, recognizing the tune she was sure he had requested.  
Although slightly awkward at first, it _had_ been three months since they'd been that close, they quickly lost themselves in the music and each other's company. He twirled her around expertly, unknowingly attracting an audience. The waltz ended and they slowly realized the applause was for them. Ilana hid her flaming face in YoungSaeng's chest. _"Bogoshpawtsso,"_ he said, laughing, to the top of her head. He guided her back to the table only to endure more good-natured teasing.  
\- _"So, you'll be moving to New York?"_ There was a hint of sadness in YoungSaeng's voice. _"Why didn't you tell us?"  
\- "Gwenchana?"_ He smiled at her reassuringly. _"I didn't want you guys to be disappointed in me, in case it didn't work out; whether or not by my own doing."  
\- "Princess?"_ HyungJun pouted. _"Being in New York will make it harder for us to get together."_  
Maknae had spoken YoungSaeng's thoughts.  
 _\- "We'd never be disappointed in Ilana-ssi," KyuJong_ reassured her. _"We're proud of you for all that you've accomplished.  
\- "Gomawoyo, I carry you guys with me all the time,"_ she bestowed them with her most grateful smile. _"I'll use vacation time and days off to visit you guys."  
\- "We can use our vacation too, right guys?"_ Everyone agreed and YoungSaeng perked up at the idea.

Ilana was asked many more times to dance that evening. When she thought her feet would fall off she sat with her friends to exchange stories from the last three months.

Kike had been telling them about their train ride to New York. Being an animated talker, he gestured with his hands a lot. YoungSaeng caught a glimpse of the jade cufflinks and couldn't resist teasing both Ilana and her brother.  
 _\- "Enrique-ssi, I see you're wearing jade?"_ YoungSaeng asked Kike.  
 _\- "Yes, Ilana gave them to me,"_ Ilana was in another conversation but turned her head at the mention of her name.  
 _\- "I see, will you be married soon?"  
\- "Not that I know of, why?"_ Kike and Ilana both wondered where this was going.  
 _\- "Well, you see, Jade is for..._ " Ilana suddenly remembered what this was about and tried to keep YoungSaeng quiet by attempting to cover his mouth with her hands, but he wouldn't be stopped. He grabbed her hands in his before continuing... _"...fertility in a man."_ Kike was actually somewhat amused, but Ilana was bright red and glaring at her Oppa.

The rest of the night was spent in laughing, joking and exchanging stories.

* * *

 ** _Day 4_**

 _ **July 31, 2013**_

\- " _I've called my manager; he's sending someone to find you an apartment near the hospital. Is there anything you want from home? Nana will be shipping a bunch of your things before she gets there."_ Kike announced when they returned from their morning walk with KyuJong.  
\- _"Gets where?"_ Ilana asked her brother.  
 _\- "I'm sending Nana and Brendan to New York to set up your new place."_ Ilana's face lit up to know she would see them upon her return. " _So you're not going anywhere the next few days until you've sat and picked out furniture and anything else you will need."  
\- "Deh...,"_ she pouted in Korean, just to irk him.

Ilana sat using one of the computers in the lounge. Kike said she had to pick out furniture, not that she had to stay in her room.  
\- _"What about that?"_ YoungSaeng pointed at the computer screen from over her shoulder.

\- _"Yah! Don't you have work to do?"_ Ilana scolded.  
\- _"Wae?!"_  
\- _"I'm not getting a red couch."_ Pretty soon other crew members and passengers alike were giving their opinions freely. She thought perhaps the lounge hadn't been a good idea. By tea time, Ilana had only picked out a dining room table.

* * *

 _ **Day 5**_

 ** _August 1, 2013_**

Ilana was not watching where she walked, had KyuJong not pulled her back in time she would have run into the back of another passenger.

 _\- "Watch out!"_ KyuJong pulled Ilana back.  
 _\- "Presta atención!_ " Kike chided.  
 _\- "Mianhae Oppa, Kike; it's just so pretty!"_ All pretense of exercise was forgotten. The ship sailed through the Tracy Arm, and Ilana had never seen anything so magnificent. Walls of ice and forest surrounded the ship. She walked up to the ship rails, along with many others.  
\- _"And she says she's afraid of crowds,"_ KyuJong commented to Kike.  
 _\- "I don't know much about my sister's fears anymore,"_ Kike shrugged. _"I'm not the person to ask."_ Both guys laughed.  
\- _"Ilana-ssi, do you want us to just leave you here for a while?"_ KyuJong called out.  
\- _"Ummm... guerae."_ It was chilly, but her workout outfit was warm enough and she wore gloves to protect her hands. She'd be fine for a little while.  
 _\- "Do you want to go to the gym and finish up with some weights?" KyuJong had asked Kike.  
\- "Sure, I think my sister will be entertained for a little while."_ Kike was starting to lose his wariness around Ilana's friends. He could see why she opened up to them, they were good people.

Ilana stood mesmerized by the chunks of glacier ice swimming not that far from the ship. She drank in the view hungrily, never having experienced this before, until HyungJun intruded in her viewing time.  
\- " _Princess, I didn't think I'd see you here?"  
\- "It's so beautiful; I can't get enough of it."  
\- "Stand there, I'll take a picture of you."_ Ilana hesitated, but he snapped a picture anyway of her pouting.  
\- _"Oppa, I didn't want to take a picture!"  
\- "Too bad. You look cute."_ He said looking at the picture.  
\- " _Ugh! Oppa, I'm a mess,"_ she said looking as well.  
\- " _Stop pouting and walk with me. You take the pictures."  
\- "Arasso, only for a little while."_  
A little while ended up being an hour. While HyungJun charmed and maneuvered the passengers, Ilana snapped the pictures. She had to admit, she had an eye for it; especially with such a beautiful background.  
\- _"Oppa, I'm hungry!"_ Her hands were shaking and she felt nauseous. It was already ten and she'd forgotten all about breakfast.  
\- _"Mianhae Princess, let's take a break and get you some food. If you faint, my Hyeong's and Enrique-ssi are going to kill me."  
\- "Maybe just a severe beating,"_ she teased.  
Ilana ordered herself an omelet and a coffee.  
\- " _Aah!"_ She sighed in contentment after the first bite. _"I'm so hungry or this is really good."  
\- "Both,"_ HyungJun said, as he stole a bite."  
 _\- "What do you want for your birthday?"_ Ilana had to remind herself to ask the others what they were planning.  
 _\- "I just want a dance."  
\- "That's a given! Nothing else?"  
\- "Ani! I've got my Princess, I don't need anything else."  
\- "If you say so,"_ Ilana had purchased a set of rubber band guns at the hotel gift shop. She knew he'd put them to good use, being an overgrown kid.  
\- _"I'll walk with you back to the elevators."  
\- "I'll see you tonight, Oppa,"_ Ilana said, without enthusiasm, once they reached the elevators.  
 _\- "It'll be fun, it's big band night."  
\- "Ara, but I'd rather spend a quiet night with you guys,_ not _at the Captain's table."  
\- "We'll keep you on the dance floor so you're not bored, especially Saengie Hyeong."_ He couldn't resist teasing. They danced so well together anyone would think they are a couple.  
\- _"Mwuh? What about Saengie Oppa?"_ Hyung Jun couldn't help but laugh at her pink cheeks. " _Aish! Don't be getting any funny ideas."_ She scolded the still laughing Maknae.

* * *

 _ **Day 6:**_

 _ **August 2, 2013**_

Kike went off with HyungJun to Zip Rider, the world's largest Zipline and Ilana went off in search of her personal shopper. With luck, Suzy and JungMin were together. They knew just the site Ilana could find everything she needed and not have to spend her entire yearly allowance.  
In only a few hours Ilana's shoppers had picked out furnishings for each room.  
\- _"Unnie, why do you need two full beds in the second bedroom?"  
\- "Just in case you guys come for a visit..."_ Ilana mumbled, a little embarrassed at being presumptuous enough to think they'd come all the way to New York.  
\- _"Unnie, you're too cute; you don't have to go through all that trouble. We can get a hotel.  
\- "_That's _not any fun."  
\- "Suzy and I will take the sofa bed."_ JungMin joked.  
\- _"Yah!"_ Suzy smacked her boyfriend. _"Watch what you say, or you don't get to go."_ JungMin pulled Suzy in for a kiss despite her protests.  
\- _"Like you'd leave him behind,"_ Ilana laughed at their cuteness _. "Don't worry, Suzy, you'll sleep with me and I'll lock the door."_ Suzy stuck her tongue out at JungMin and JungMin to her, just like two little kids.  
\- _"You two aren't any fun,"_ JungMin pouted.  
\- _"No, we're not."_ Ilana laughed at JungMin's aegyo.  
\- _"Yah, speaking of fun, have you guys planned HyungJun Oppa's birthday? It's only a few days away._

 _\- "We thought of doing a kid's party in the crew's lounge. Crew members and VIP's_ (he grinned at Ilana) _only."  
\- "That sounds like fun! He'll love it. We can play all children's party games."_ Ilana laughed picturing everyone playing musical chairs or some other game.

The next few days were spent getting ready for HyungJun's birthday. Kike was in charge of keeping HyungJun distracted whenever everyone got together to discuss the plans. The gang would meet often in the lounge planning food, music, and games.

* * *

 ** _I thought it would be fun if Ilana snuck in a visit to her friends before she became a regular employee._**

 **** ** _Sneak Preview:_** _"I wanted to ask you something personally."  
\- "Okay, should I be nervous?"  
\- "If we had this conversation a year ago, yes." Kike tried to lighten the mood. "I feel awkward asking, but is there something more than friendship between Ilana and you?_"


	29. Surprise Reunion II

"

 ** _Day 8_**

 ** _August 3, 2013_**

\- _"So, I heard there is a crew member only club and lounge on board, is it any fun?"_ Kike asked HyungJun, as they were walking into the ship from their day on shore. Kike was in charge of keeping him distracted until it was time for the party

\- _"It's way better than the Crow's Nest. We can play any kind of music or do Karaoke, watch any type of sport on TV. It's great!"_  
 _\- "Ilana's getting tired of being dragged to the formal dining room, do you think she'd enjoy that better?"  
\- "It's much better. Why don't I call everyone to meet there? It's my birthday, so I'll make them come."  
\- "Meet at my suite at seven?"  
\- "Guerae! I can't wait."_

Suzy, Ilana and some of the other crew members had decorated the club full of streamers and balloons. Ilana had collected pictures of HyungJun from the crew members and had them decorating the walls. It was decided the girls would all dress up for the occasion and the guys could be dressy casual. It was almost seven and everyone was at their stations ready to surprise the birthday boy.

 _\- "Ilana's still getting ready,"_ Kike told HyungJun when he picked him up.  
 _\- "Everyone else is running late too," HyungJun_ pouted. _"I guess that's more soju for us."_  
 _\- "I never tried it, but I'm willing."  
\- "Hold on, I've got a call;"_ Kim HyunJoong was scheduled to call Maknae at seven as insurance in case things weren't ready. _"Yeobosayo Sunbae!"_  
 _\- "Sangil chuka hamnida, Maknae."  
\- "What are you doing?"  
\- "Just hanging out with the gang, Princess, and her brother."  
\- "Tell Ilana-ssi I said Anneyeong and chukahae on her new job. We'll have to go bug her in New York."  
\- "That would be so much fun;tohbwayo (see ya soon)!"_ He terminated the call and turned to Kike _. "Let's go in."_  
 _\- "Surprise!"_ Everyone yelled as the spotlight was shown on HyungJun.

\- _"Wau! Daeback! Kansamnida! Kansamnida!"_ He bowed several times.  
Everyone surrounded the birthday boy with hugs and slaps on the back from the well-wishers. When Suzy and Ilana went up to greet him, he realized not only those two, but all the girls had dressed for a formal occasion.

 _\- "Princess, did you bring the entire Royal Court?"_  
\- _"Deh! Just for you."_  
 _\- "Aww, you still have the tiara I gave you."_ He noticed it in her hair.  
 _\- "Greomyo, a Princess can't be a Princess without a tiara?"_ She smiled at him.  
\- _"Yah! Let's party!"_ The birthday boy called the party to order and the music and dancing began.  
\- " _Thanks for getting HyungJun Oppa here, tonight,"_ Ilana said to Kike after sitting down for a break from dancing."  
 _\- "It was fun; he's like having a kid brother even though we're the same age."_

Kike and Ilana sat for a while, enjoying the music, which was from around the world. They even played some of Kike's songs. During a music break, games were played: Hokey Pokey, musical chairs, and hot potato. The last two of which are extremely dangerous played with adults, especially when they'd been drinking. There were a few minor injuries. They had a hula-hoop contest and pin the tail on the donkey. The laughter never stopped. The birthday boy was in his element and forever grateful to his friends for planning the party.

They had just finished games when they called all the 'gentleman' to the dance floor. This included Kike; HyungJun came to drag him to the floor. Kim HyunJoong's 'Gentleman' began to play. It was a great spectacle. All the guys mimicked the dance moves to perfection, even Kike who'd never heard the song. The ladies clapped and cheered them on, until the end of the song when the girls were pulled 'literally' to the floor. They weren't about to let Ilana sit and watch. Kike and HyungJun grabbed her and pulled her to the crowd. This began a set of Kim HyunJoong songs and songs that they'd all sung together in the past. Ilana did her best to keep up, even if she wasn't a dancer. The last song of the set was 'Not Alone', and YoungSaeng took Ilana, while JungMin took Suzy and twirled them around the floor along with other's doing the same.

The end of the night came soon and Ilana was exhausted. They would only let her sit for one song and then make her dance three or four in a row. Kike, YoungSaeng, and Ilana all walked back to their floor. Ilana took off her shoes and didn't care how cold the floor was. YoungSaeng stopped when he saw her bare feet and crouched down.  
 _\- "Climb on."  
\- "Aniyo, gwenchanayo!"_

 _\- "Just climb on; the floor is cold and Cinderella is taking too long to walk."  
\- "Aish! Bossy,"_ she climbed on his back anyway and immediately relaxed. There was something comforting about leaning against someone's back; perhaps, it was their warmth or their scent. _"Oppa, you're back is comfy. If I fall asleep, don't wake me up. I have no problems sleeping in my coat and dress."_  
 _\- "Arraso, but don't blame us if you accidentally wake up in the bathtub."  
\- "Kike, wouldn't let you put me in the bathtub."  
\- "I'd be the one telling him to put you there."_ Kike joined in on the teasing. He had been watching his sister and YoungSaeng and decided he needed to ask him a few questions, later.  
 _\- "Neither one of you is very nice."_  
They had arrived in front of Kike and Ilana's doors. Ilana slid off YoungSaeng's back and retrieved her shoes from Kike, who had been carrying them.  
 _\- "Buenas noches, Kike;"_ she hugged her brother and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. _"Jalja Oppa,"_ she gave YoungSaeng a hug, but no kiss.  
\- _"Yah, I don't get a kiss."_  
 _\- "I thought HyungJun Oppa was the Maknae,"_ she grinned at his pouting face. _"Geuhruhm_ _(alright);"_ giving in, she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making her blush. He always gave her a kiss on the forehead or the top of the head but this felt a little awkward.  
\- _"Much better, jalja,"_ YoungSaeng ruffled her hair and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Ilana closed her door and Kike turned to YoungSaeng. _"Do you mind if we talk for a while?"_ YoungSaeng found it odd but had no objection. Entering the room Kike offered his guest a drink. _"Would you like anything to drink? Beer…wine…soda?"_  
\- _"No, I'm fine, thank you."_

 _\- "Are you enjoying the cruise?"_  
 _\- "Yes, I'm glad Ilana kidnapped me,"_ He laughed. _"I really want to thank you and everyone for reaching out to my sister."_  
 _\- "We didn't do anything she wasn't ready to do herself. She just needed someone to have faith in her."  
\- "I think that's where her cousin and I failed. When I see her transformation it's unbelievable. Her foster parents and I could never get her to dance, much less to popular music. After she turned eighteen and her foster parents no longer had a say in what she did, she threw herself into her studying and working."  
\- "She told us you were always by her side. Don't be so hard on yourself,"_YoungSaeng offered some comfort to Kike.

 _\- "I did what I could but it feels like so little,"_ Kike was getting misty eyed _. "I wanted to ask you something personally."_  
 _\- "Okay, should I be nervous?"  
\- "If we had this conversation a year ago, yes,"_ Kike tried to lighten the mood _. "I feel awkward asking, but is there something more than friendship between Ilana and you?"_  
 _\- "I can breathe now,"_ YoungSaeng joked. " _The truth is no, she sees me only as Oppa. I wish it were different, but I can't pursue her right now. I have to serve my military duty in a little over a year. That wouldn't be fair to her and she really wants to prove that she can accomplish something on her own. Despite her Illness, she has to prove she can take care of herself. I can't take that from her. When I return from the military and if no one else has beaten me to it,_ then _she won't be able to keep me from loving her."_  
 _\- "I think you have a good chance,"_ he playfully slapped him on the arm _. "I see the way she is with you; her face lights up when you are around. She just doesn't know what love is yet. Absence makes the heart grow fonder…"  
\- "Thanks for your encouragement." YoungSaeng_ shook Kike's hand _. "I better get some sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
\- "I suppose I should as well, KyuJong and Ilana are going to want to go for a walk early tomorrow,"_ Kike made a face.

YoungSaeng laughed, he wouldn't want to get up early either if he didn't have to.

* * *

 _ **Day 9**_

 _ **August 4, 2013**_

Ilana, completely exhausted from the party, slept until almost noon. Starving by this time, she checked her phone and she had a missed a call from Kike. He had decided to go kayaking with HyungJun and JungMin. That meant Suzy would be available to hang out today.

Once dressed, she went down to the infirmary to surprise Suzy and KyuJong with lunch.  
\- " _Unnie!_ " Suzy greeted her friend excitedly.  
\- _"I brought lunch for KyuJong Oppa and you. Where is he?"_  
 _\- "He'll be back in a minute, he's just getting something. We were just going to close for lunch. Daeback!  
\- "I slept in late and I haven't eaten, so I'm starving. Don't tell on me?"_ Ilana grinned.

They had already begun to eat when KyuJong walked in.

\- _"Eat, Oppa, there's food for you too._

 _\- "Gomawo, Ilana-ssi. Is Ilana-ssi excited about starting to work?"  
\- "Deh, Oppa. My boss seems really nice. She's Korean but says she's Americanized.  
\- "Choah, you can practice speaking Korean with her."  
\- "Shiroyo, that's just between me and you guys. Na just want to blend in and do my work efficiently."_

KyuJong shook his head at her. _"Na see flaws in that logic. Don't shut yourself in, Na want you to try and make other friends, arraso?"_  
 _\- "Arraso," s_ he said dejectedly.

\- _"Unnie, Friday we'll be in Victoria. Do you want to go hang out just the two of us?"_  
 _\- "Guerae, someone needs to distract Kike though."  
\- "How do you like being the celebrity wife?"_ KyuJong teased.  
\- _"Annchoah! Nomu annchoah! It's been hard to have time alone with you guys because we've been invited to dine with the Captain for all the formal functions._  
 _\- "You know, the old Ilana wouldn't have come out of her room, regardless of your brother's image."  
\- "Arrayo,_ she said quietly.  
\- _"Oppa is proud of you."_

 _\- "Gomawo, Oppa,"_ Ilana smiled, shyly, trying not to cry. Suzy hugged her, also getting emotional.  
\- _"Yah, if you two are going to cry you can leave my office and go find Maknae."_  
 _\- "Arraso, Uissanim (doctor),"_ Suzy grabbed Ilana's hand and dragged her out of the office.

\- _"Too bad HyungJun Oppa went kayaking with Kike; we could have invited him for ice cream or something,"_ they had arrived at the stairs.  
 _\- "Oh, let's get coffee and dessert_ "  
 _\- "Let's just go back to my suite and order it."_

Back in Ilana's room, both girls sat on the verandah enjoying a chocolate dessert and gourmet coffee.  
 _\- "Aahh!"_ Suzy made a cute noise.  
 _\- "Enjoying yourself?"  
\- "Mmm, this is really nice. Gomawo, for getting me the afternoon off."  
\- "Oppa did say we should go get HyungJun Oppa. He didn't say you had to come back if you didn't find him."  
\- "I'll just get my lovely Unnie to help me tomorrow if I have a stack load of records to enter."  
\- "I'll help; I'll just come with Oppa, after our walk. Bring us breakfast."  
\- "Guerae."_

* * *

 _ **Day 10:**_

 _ **August 6, 2013**_

Ilana really wanted to get a look at the glacier; she decided to cancel her morning walk with the guys so she could eat breakfast and then enjoy the scenery. She had a great view from her verandah, but unlike before, she was no longer content to be such a faraway spectator. She got ready and went down to the promenade deck, for a closer look.

The view did not disappoint. It was one of the most awesomely spectacular things she'd ever seen. She was reminded of how her Mama's diamond earrings would twinkle when the light shone on them. The sunlight hitting the glacier reminded her of how she loved to watch her when she wore those earrings. She allowed herself a moment of sadness, but then was able to smile at the memory. The wounds that seemed so deep before didn't hurt quite as badly anymore; at least not when she had her little family around her. While she was contemplating her family, two of the members came up behind her.  
\- _"We thought we'd still find you here?"_ KyuJong asked.  
\- _"Do you plan to stare at ice all day?"_ Kike smiled at her.  
\- _"Should I be nervous?"_ She asked Kike with concern, _"You're spending entirely too much time with my friends. You're starting to tease me like they do."_  
\- _"It's only because we care about you, dongsaeng."_ KyuJong tickled her cheek with a stand of her hair.  
\- _"Why don't we have lunch at the terrace grill and you can gaze all you want but at least you'll be warm."_  
 _\- "Good thinking, Enrique-ssi"  
\- "You know, you can call me Rick, or just Enrique. We're all Oppa's to Ilana, right?"  
\- "I have a really bad feeling about this,"_ Ilana said worried, making her Oppa's laugh at her.  
\- _"Go get changed before you turn into a Popsicle,"_ Kike took her by the hand and hauled her off back to their suites.

* * *

 ** _Day 11:_**

 ** _August 7, 2013_**

Kike deliberately made himself scarce during tea time, wanting to give Ilana some time with her favorite Oppa. He had been monopolizing his sister and other than a few dances, she hadn't had any quality time with him.  
Ilana readied the coffee table and waited, looking forward to spending time with her one of her favorite Oppa's.  
\- _"Hungry?"_ YoungSaeng asked when Ilana opened the door.  
\- _"Deh, I've been looking forward to it."_ She said biting into a sandwich _. "We've only had tea three times since I've been on board. I've tried calling Kike, but he must not be joining us?"_  
 _\- "Oh, he said something about going to the shops, earlier."  
\- "This cruise seems to be so busy; I've hardly had time to see you."  
\- "Aigoo, nae Cinderella misses her Saengie Oppa."_:  
\- _"Tch, andwaeyo!"_ She tried to frown but ended up smiling.  
\- _"You're Korean is improving. Soon you'll be speaking like a native._  
\- " _Chinchayo?"_  
 _\- "Jeongmal."_ He smeared cream on her nose.  
\- _"Yah!"_ She scooped a little cream on her finger in order to smear his face with it, but what happened next caught her completely off guard.  
 _"Oppa!"_ She screamed in surprise. He had caught her finger in between his teeth. She punched his shoulder until he let go. He covered his mouth to laugh. Her face couldn't decide what emotion to show. She was so cute. It was unfortunate he hadn't taken a picture.  
\- _"I'm too fast for you agassi."_ Once the initial shock wore off, Ilana began to laugh, even if she was bright red from embarrassment.  
\- _"Oppa, you're so dead. I'll find a way to get you back."_  
 _\- "Mianhaeyo, did I embarrass you?_ He asked. _"Forgive me?"_ He got down on his knees before her.  
\- _"Deh..."_

She bent forward to hug him. While still in this position she scooped cream in her hand and she quickly smeared it in his hair. This began an all-out whipped cream fight. Thankfully the glass door was closed, or the whole ship would hear their screaming and laughing. Out of cream and exhausted from laughing, they lay spent side by side on the floor, both covered in cream.

* * *

 ** _Day 12_**

 _August 8, 2013_

Ilana planned for everyone to come to her suite for the evening. It would be their last opportunity for a family style get together. Dinner was loud and boisterous like always when they were all together. They had ordered way too much food and ate too much food.

Kike had stepped out on the verandah to receive a call. Upon his return, Ilana looked to him to see if it was important.  
\- _"Do you guys want to see Ilana's new apartment?"_ Kike asked.  
\- _"Yah! I want to see first."_ Ilana whined.  
\- _"You can see it later."_  
\- _"Wau! It's really nice."_ Suzy admired.  
\- _"Check out the view!"_ Jung Min said. Everyone wanted to see at once. They ended up only seeing one picture each before someone else stole the phone and passed it on. Nana and Brendon had been busy. Kike didn't want her to see that it was a high rise building, but living in the city there is no other choice.  
\- _"Nana!"_ By the time Ilana got to see a picture, it was of Nana doing what she always does: cooking. _"Omo, Kike, what is she doing?"  
\- "Stocking your freezer full of pre-cooked meals."  
\- "Jeongmal?"  
\- "Daeback! I'm taking my vacation when we get back to Seattle," HyungJun joked.  
\- "Arraso,"_Ilana encouraged him.  
\- " _Don't be giving him any ideas,"_ JungMin scolded the two.

\- _"Me?"_ She pointed to herself, laughing.

A while later the group had begun a Korean card game. Since Ilana still didn't quite understand the game yet, she was quickly out. YoungSaeng fell for a trick and was also out. The two watched as the others laughed, argued and tried to trick each other. She was surprised; Kike was still in the game. Ilana excused herself to use the restroom. When she returned everyone was still engrossed in the game, even those who were now out. Smiling at her crazy friends, she decided to walk out on the verandah. She leaned against the rail as the sun was getting ready to set. Will there be beautiful sunsets to watch in New York? She wondered as she watched until the bright orange orb sink into the ocean.

Ilana felt something warm being slipped over her shoulders. It was her coat.  
\- _"It gets cold very fast once the sun sets,"_ YoungSaeng said.  
\- _"Gomawo, Oppa."  
\- "It's beautiful, isn't it?"_ He was referring to the sunset.  
\- _"Mmm."_ Ilana agreed, still gazing over the water.  
\- _"Just like you,"_ He hugged her from behind.  
\- _"Oppa, stop,"_ she was blushing.  
\- _"When will I see you again?"_ Ilana didn't miss the 'I' in his question. She turned to face him, loosening his hold on her.  
\- _"Oppa has plenty of pictures to look at, so you won't miss me at all."  
\- "But I can't do this (ruffling her hair) to a picture."_

Ilana couldn't help it, he always made her laugh. " _Kaja, before they realize we're missing and start scheming things and making up stories."_

* * *

 _ **Day 13**_

 _ **August 9,2013**_

Suzy and Ilana planned their girl's day out the evening before. They would be enjoying the Victoria Butterfly gardens, shopping, and evening tea at the Empress hotel before meeting up with the guys at a local pub.  
The girls were enjoying their tea and the freedom of not having the entire group of guys around.  
 _\- "So, how are things with Jung Min?"_ Ilana asked.  
\- _"They are wonderful,"_ Suzy smiled. _"How are you and Saengie Oppa?"  
\- "Why is everyone asking me that?"_ Ilana asked, blushing. _"I told you last time I wasn't in the market for love?"  
\- "But you guys look so cute together. I thought maybe…things could be different this time."  
\- "Some fortunate girl will come along one day and capture his heart. He deserves it."  
\- "And you don't?"_Suzy was giving Ilana a reproving look.  
\- " _Yah, respect your Unnie, end of discussion."_ Suzy pouted but didn't bring it up again.

They met the guys while they were thankfully still sober. Jung Min decided to give one more toast before calling it a night. " _Here's to our paths. Wherever life leads us, may we have protection, success for our hard work and the support of each other, always._ _Gumbae!"_

* * *

 ** _And with that, vacation is over. No tearful goodbyes this time just see you again soon. Ilana is still denying herself love, will someone be able to change her heart? When we meet again Ilana will be starting her new job. Let's see who her co-workers will be, and what her boss is like._**


	30. First Day at Work: Meeting New People

**_August 12, 2013_**

Ilana woke Monday morning in her new apartment. Gazing out her floor to ceiling window before stepping out of bed, she still couldn't believe that she would be living and working in New York City. Not very happy about being in a twenty story building (Kike conveniently omitted that fact) but she would have to make this her home now. At least she had a patio to step out on when she needed fresh air. She was eager, and just slightly nervous to start the day; her first day as a new employee.

It would be another eighty-degree day in New York which was fine by her. Sipping on the dress Nana had selected for her, black and white like most of her work attire, she complemented it with an open burgundy jacket and some simple earrings. Her hair carefully arranged in a low side ponytail, she dusted her face with powder and added a little lip gloss (the most makeup she usually wore) before being satisfied with her reflection in the mirror.

Ilana followed the smell of her favorite breakfast, pancakes, to the kitchen. She was going to enjoy being spoiled by Nana for the rest of the month. That is how long Brendon, Kike, and Nana were staying; just long enough to see her settled in.  
\- _"Buenos_ _días_ _(_ _good morning_ _), Nana."_ Ilana kissed Nana on the cheek.  
\- " _Siéntate, niña, ya no tardan tu hermano y Brendon_ _(_ _sit, child, your brother and Brendon should be here soon_ _)."_

Brendon, familiar with the city, was driving Kike from the hotel. He had gone to school in New York. Kike's manager had leased them a car in order for Brendon & Nana to get around town.  
Ilana was sipping her coffee when the pair arrived. Brendon had slept at the hotel with Kike, despite Ilana's protests that there was plenty of room in the apartment. Kike reasoned with her that the hotel room was leased for the month and he might as well get some use out of it.  
\- _"_ _Buenos días, Kike…Brendon."_  
\- _"Buenos días, Manita_ _."_ Kike bent down to kiss Ilana on the cheek. Nana was already pouring them coffee while they served themselves pancakes and sausage.  
\- _"Are you nervous?"_ Kike asked.  
\- _"Mmm…just a little."  
\- "You'll do just fine. You always do, when you put your mind to it,"_ Brendon encouraged. _"I'm upset Enrique got you an apartment so close to work, now I can't drive you."_ Brendon loved his job as the household and also company driver. He would never trade it for an office job.  
\- " _I was not about to leave her to wander around the city by herself."_ Kike would be walking with her to work.

 _\- "Guys! I'm not a child; eventually, I'll need to use public transportation and walk myself to work."_

 _\- "You'll take a cab unless you have someone with you."  
\- "_ _Ya, déjenla_ _(Leave her alone, now)._ _No la hagan enojar el primer día de su trabajo_ _(_ _Don't upset her on her first day at work_ _)."_ Nana scolded the two guys.  
\- " _Si (_ _yes_ _), Nana,"_ they both responded and Ilana stuck her tongue out at them.  
- _"Señorita_ _(_ _Young lady_ _),"_ Nana had seen her sticking her tongue out. _"Tampoco te enojes con los muchachos que solo quieren que nada te pase (_ _Also, don't get mad at the boys, they just don't want anything to happen to you_ _)._  
 _\- "Si, Nana,"_ Ilana blushed at the chastisement and the other two smirked.

It was odd, but nice having everyone together, it had been eight months since she'd left the comfort of home. Aside from her cousin, she had a better appreciation for her little family since those first few weeks on the ship when she felt truly lost and alone.  
\- _"It's eight thirty, should we get going?"_ Kike asked her when they were all done eating.  
\- _"Mmm, Let me get my purse. I can walk myself to work you know. It'll take me all of ten minutes to get there.  
\- "When have I ever been able to take my little sister to work? I want to do this for me, not you."_ He put a hand on her shoulder. _"So stop complaining and let's go.  
\- "Arraso,"_ Ilana mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes.  
\- _"I heard that,"_ Kike said.  
\- " _Ven para darte la bendición_ _(_ _come, let me give you a blessing_ _)_ ," Ilana turned dutifully to Nana. Nana placed a hand on her head. " _Que Dios te_ _guarde y te proteja_ _(_ _May God keep you and protect you_ _)."_ Ilana knew God didn't care about her, but this made Nana happy, so she stayed still while Nana said a quick prayer over her.

Kike and Ilana arrived at the hospital door in ten minutes.  
\- _"Que tengas buen día, te recojo en la tarde (_ _have a nice day, I'll pick you up in the afternoon_ _)."_ Kike kissed her on the cheek and left Ilana to enter the building on her own.

Ilana pushed the elevator button while dialing Sung Ryun to let her know she was in the building. The elevator doors opened and she walked in alongside another gentleman. They both reached for the '6' button. She gave way to the gentleman who had already pushed the button and nodded to him just as her boss picked up her phone.  
\- _"SungRyung, this is Ilana; I just stepped in the elevator."  
\- "Wonderful, I was expecting your call, I'm leaving my office as I speak."_ Ilana terminated the call.  
\- _"I couldn't help but overhear, were you speaking to SungRyung?"  
\- "Yes,"_Ilana answered cautiously, not wanting to engage in any unnecessary conversation with strange men.  
\- _"I see you're going to the sixth floor as well,"_ the man bowed to Ilana, catching her by surprise. _"I'm Yoon ShiYoon, it's my first day, please be nice to me."_ He was all smiles and eagerness and reminded Ilana of HyungJun. She resisted the urge to laugh and kept a straight face. _"SungRyung is my new boss."_  
\- _"Oh,"_ Ilana said non-committedly.  
\- _"Hey, is it your first day too? We must be co-workers."_ The elevator was taking its sweet time getting to their floor. Ilana was stuck with this chatterbox. Was there no one else taking this elevator? _"Isn't this place cool? I'm really excited about working here."_ ShiYoon continued. _"Eventually I'd like to be in the IT department, but there aren't any openings right now. SungRyung said there wouldn't be any problems transferring when the time comes. She's really cool to let me work with her anyway. So, do you have a name or should I call you Ajumma which is like ma'am or_ _señora_ _if you speak Spanish."_  
\- _"It's Ilana,"_ she blurted out hoping to keep him quiet for just one minute.  
\- _"Ajumma Ilana, I like that. It's very pretty, what nationality are you?"_ Thankfully they had arrived at their floor and she didn't have to answer. She quickly pulled her gloves off and stuffed them into her purse before stepping out of the elevator into freedom.  
\- _"Shi Yoon, Ilana, welcome, I see you've met."_ SungRyung greeted them. Ilana just smiled at her boss.  
\- _"Oh, we had a great conversation in the elevator didn't we?"_ Ilana didn't answer. _"Although, between you and me boss, I think she's a little shy."  
\- "That's quite alright, give her time."_ She smiled kindly to Ilana in reassurance that it was perfectly acceptable not to be talkative. "Come, I'll introduce you to the others."  
\- _"Ilana, Shi Yoon, this is Abi-ya, as we like to call her, she is your lead and will be training you, Ilana."  
-_ _"Abigaíl_ _Garcia…nice to meet you."_ She spoke her name as it should, in Spanish. Ilana immediately liked her; she smiled and answered her back in kind.  
\- _"Ilana Contreras, it's nice to meet you too."  
\- "_ _Mucho gusto conocerla, señorita Abigail (_ _Very pleased to meet you, Miss Abigail_ _)_ _."_ Shi Yoon spoke excellent Spanish leaving Abigail and Ilana impressed.  
\- _"Where are you from?"_ Abigail asked.  
\- " _So you speak Spanish too, Ajumma?"_ He spoke to Ilana and then turned to address everyone _"I actually grew up in Spain."_  
\- _"But you're Korean?"_ Another co-worker asked.  
\- _"Ilana, Shi- Yoon, this is YooJin, she will be training you, Shi-Yoon."_ SungRyung introduced them. She had to smile at Shi-Yoon calling Ilana, Ajumma. She did come across older than she should be, at first anyway. She was confident the girls and Shi-Yoon would be able to break through that barricade in no time.  
\- _"Anneyeong haseyo,"_ YuJin bowed to them. " _Everyone calls me Uee."  
\- "Uee is working for us while pursuing an acting career. She will be famous one day and we can all say we knew her when."_ SungRyung gave a bit if background information on YuJin.  
\- " _I lived in Korea for a few years, but then my fiancé and I decided to come to New York. She's an editor,"_ Shi-Yoon answered YuJin's question.  
\- " _This is Shan Cai, she's our travel expert. She worked for a travel agency prior to coming here."_ SungRyung had moved on to the next employee.  
\- _"Nice to meet you, I hope you like it here."  
\- "Nice to meet you, too,"_ Shi-Yoon bowed to the girl.  
\- _"Girls take good care of your new team members."_ SungRyung said. " _Shan Cai, I'll be helping you while everyone is in training."  
\- "Thanks, boss."  
\- "Ladies, Shi-Yoon, lunch is on me today. The doctors can wait an hour, while we have some lunch. Abi-ya, if I'm still in my office and it's past noon, come find me."  
\- "I will,"_ Abigaíl turned to Ilana and Shi-Yoon. _"She gets so busy; sometimes we don't see her all day. Either she hasn't come out of her office or she's had to take care of things on other floors."  
\- "Shi-Yoon, the cubicle next to mine is yours, so come with me and we'll get started."_ Uee gestured.  
\- _"Ilana, you're next to me."_ Ilana put her purse away in a drawer and grabbed a pen and notepad that was on her desk.  
\- _"Bring your chair over here,"_ Ilana scooted her chair next to Abigaíl. Ilana looked at all the pictures in her co-workers cubicle. They were mostly of her and a beautiful little girl. The child had the biggest brown eyes and the sweetest smile. Abigaíl noticed the direction of Ilana's gaze.  
\- _"That's my daughter, Isabel."  
\- "That's my Mom's name,"_Ilana said softly and without thinking.  
\- _"Really?"_ Abigaíl smiled. _"Do you live with your parents?"  
\- "N-no."  
\- "It sounds like you miss them, do they live far? Do you not get to see them that often?"  
\- "Yes, they live very far."_ Ilana didn't mean to lie, it just happened. Before she knew it, she had led Abigaíl to believe her parents were alive and well, just living apart from her.  
\- _"Your daughter is beautiful,"_ Ilana changed the subject. " _You're fortunate."_ Ilana smiled.  
\- _"Thank You, I thank God for her every day. I feel like she was always supposed to be, even if things didn't work out between her dad and me."_ Abigaíl didn't know why she was confiding all these things to Ilana, but she had immediately felt a connection with the new employee. _"Well, we better get started, or you'll never get to be on your own. Are you familiar with the system?"_ Abigaíl logged on to the hospital system.  
 _\- "Yes, I am."_ Ilana took up pen and paper, ready to take notes.  
\- _"Good, so basically we're the first hospital to change the way things are done. Instead of having three different people working on one patient's file, it's now one. We will create the patient's ID when they first come in and code the file for the Doctor. We will also work with the Doctor's office to coordinate schedules. It's our responsibility to know what our doctor's schedule is at all times. We schedule any follow-up appointments as well. There will be times we might need to contact a patient's family as well."_ Ilana listened attentively to all Abigaíl had to say. It sounded like a lot of work and contact with many different people; she hoped she'd be able to handle it.

Ilana shadowed Abigaíl for the rest of the morning, occasionally traveling to other floors in order to deliver ID's. The morning passed quickly and it was time for lunch. Ilana hadn't realized she was hungry until her stomach let out a loud rumble making Abigaíl laugh and Ilana blush.  
\- _"We better go find our boss, I'm getting hungry too."_

 _"Since two of our Doctors aren't in today, let's use that as an excuse to take a long lunch and welcome our two newbies,"_ SungRyung said. She had called a van cab to pick them up and take them to an Italian café. _"Shi-Yoon, Ilana, how are you feeling about the job so far, do you have any questions?"_ She had asked once they were seated.  
\- _"No problem here, Uee's doing a great job at explaining things. I'm sure I'll catch on to the system pretty quick. I create video games, I'm sure I can learn database software."  
\- "Wonderful! What about you, Ilana?"  
\- "I'm fine, SungRyung, thank you. I'm familiar with the system and the rest is just a matter of getting used to the workflow."  
\- "If you find my name difficult, the girls call me 'boss' or 'Unnie'. Shi-Yoon you may call me 'Noona'. Remember, we are all family here; although, Ilana doesn't have the usual trouble with my name. You must have spent some time practicing it."_ She put Ilana on the spot, not out of cruelty, but she wanted to bring her out of her shell.  
\- _"Not too much…" Ilana_ blushed at her boss' teasing. _"…but I do have an ear for languages."_ The familiarity, with which this group treated each other, was a little too much too soon for Ilana's comfort, her hands trembled slightly, under the table.

\- _"Do you speak another language, besides Spanish?"_ Abigaíl asked.  
\- " _I can speak Italian fairly well and French and I can fake my way through Portuguese."_ Ilana was occupying herself with her straw so she didn't have to look at anyone. She wasn't about to admit to learning Korean. Not with three Korean natives sitting at the table. Several surprised exclamations went around the table.  
\- _"You're not from New York, are you?"_ Shi-Yoon asked. _"Where are you from…somewhere exotic?"_  
 _\- "California;"_ easy enough, she thought.  
\- _"What about your parents?"_ Abigaíl, who was curious, asked.

Ilana hesitated before answering. " _My…dad is Mexican and my Mom is Spanish,"_ she took a sip of her drink so no one could see she was fighting back tears.  
\- _"We're almost family!"_ Shi-Yoon shouted out excitedly.  
\- _"Alright kids,"_ SungRyung noticed Ilana was uncomfortable _. "Ilana has answered enough of your questions. Let her off the hook for now."_ Ilana sighed in relief. _"Let's change the subject back to work."  
\- "Will there be any more changes once we are all trained?"_ Shan Cai asked.  
\- _"Yes, one or two of you will be moving floors and you will each have a doctor assigned to you."  
\- "So we'll be dealing exclusively with our assigned doctors?"_ It was Uee's turn to ask.  
\- _"Yes, unless you're being back up for someone else, schedules might change depending on your assigned Doctor. Any more questions?"_ Everyone shook their head no. _"Newbies…?"_ Neither Ilana nor Shi Yoon had questions. _"Take your time to finish your food and then we'll leave."_  
 _\- "Que chismosas somos, no (we're a nosy bunch, aren't we)?"_ Abigaíl whispered to Ilana, who was sitting next to her.  
\- _"That's ok," Ilana_ whispered back. _"My friends are pretty nosy too."_ Of course, the guys were a little more subtle in getting information out of her.

After their two-hour lunch, they headed back to the hospital and the afternoon went quickly. The end of the day had arrived and Ilana felt like they'd just returned from lunch.

\- _"Why don't we go see what boss has planned for tomorrow?"_ Abigaíl told Ilana. " _Uee, before Shi-Yoon leaves let's see what boss has for them tomorrow."_  
\- _"Good idea."  
\- "Unnie,"_Uee greeted once the four were all in SungRyung's office.  
\- " _It's five already?"_ SungRyung looked at the time. "How did training go?"  
\- _"Chuahyo," Uee_ said.  
\- _"Great,"_ Abigaíl said. _"I think Ilana can sit on her own tomorrow and handle a few tasks."_  
\- _"Shi-Yoon is ready as well."  
\- "Ilana, Shi-Yoon, are you confident enough to try working a few tasks on your own?"  
\- "Yes," Ilana_ answered.  
\- _"Deh,"_ Shi-Yoon answered.  
\- _"Great, Ilana, Shi-Yoon, I'll see you two at eight, starting tomorrow. Abi-ya, Uee, don't abandon your trainees just because they are fast learners. You can go home now."_ SungRyung dismissed everyone from her office.  
\- _"Ilana, are you living close by?"_ Uee asked.  
\- " _Mmm, the Coleman building…I think it's called?"  
\- "Oh,"_ Uee was disappointed and a little surprised; the building was where many of the Doctor's lived. "S _han Cai and I live in Washington Heights or else we could go together. I'll just wait for her to be off."_  
\- _"That's very kind of you to think of me, but my brother is actually probably already waiting for me downstairs."  
\- "If he's cute, I'll walk with you anyway."_ Uee joked. Ilana just smiled.  
\- _"I've got a train to catch;"_ Abigaíl lived in New Jersey. " _If you're leaving now, Ilana, I'll walk out with you."  
\- "Okay, see you guys tomorrow."_ Ilana waved at everyone.  
\- _"Let's take the stairs, it's faster,"_ Abigaíl said. _"I hope you like it here?"  
\- "I think I will; thank you."  
\- "Ok,_ _chica_ _, I'll see you tomorrow."_ They were downstairs in just over one minute.  
\- _"I see my brother, I'll see you tomorrow,"_ the two girls waved at each other.  
\- _"Kike!"_ Ilana called to her brother.  
\- " _Hola, Manita_ _!"_ He kissed her cheek in greeting. _"Vámonos, Nana ya está preparando la cena (_ _Let's go, Nana is already making dinner_ _). Como fue tu primer día_ _(_ _How was your first day_ _)?"_  
\- " _Bien, todos mis compañeros son muy amables_ _(_ _Good, all my co-workers are very nice_ _)."_

Nana had made an extra special dinner that night for them in honor of Ilana's first day of work. They had garlicky chicken and Cesar salad and ate off plates that Nana had brought from Ilana's home. Ilana recapped her day for them; of course, they wanted to hear every detail of how her day had been. She told them about her elevator ride with Shi-Yoon, training with Abigaíl, about Uee, Shan cai, and the lunch meeting with their boss.  
Ilana helped Nana clean the kitchen, while Kike and Brendon watched football (soccer) on TV. Once the kitchen was clean, Ilana excused herself to get ready for the next day.  
\- _"I'm going to wash up and get my things ready for tomorrow."  
\- "I'll wait till you're done, before Brendon and I head back to the hotel,"_ Kike said.

Ilana showered and got her things ready for the next day. When she was done, she came out of her room to say goodnight.  
\- _"_ _Buenas noches_ _,"_ Ilana said goodnight to everyone. _"_ _Estoy cansada y quiero leer un rato_ _(_ _I'm tired and I want to read for a little bit_ _). Mañana empiezo a las ocho_ _(_ _Tomorrow I start at eight_ _.)."_  
 _-_ _"Estaremos aquí a las seis y media_ _(_ _We'll be here at six thirty_ _),_ _te parece bien_ _(does that sound ok)?"  
\- "You don't have to walk me if you don't want to."  
\- "And miss Nana's breakfast? No way,"_ he hugged his sister, goodnight. _"Don't forget to tweet your friends, they're all probably anxious to know how your day went."  
\- "Arraso."_ She smiled and teased him.

Back in her room, she slid under the blankets and sent a tweet. " _Anneyeong chingu, first day went well. Everyone is very nice. One of my new co-workers could pass for HyungJun Oppa's brother. He practically talked my ear off and he called me Ajumma!"_ :'( _More details later. I'm too tired right now. Saranghae, jal-ja_." Setting music on a timer, she stared out the window and tried to relax enough to sleep. Reviewing her day in her head, she decided all her co-workers were very nice and especially welcoming. Abigaíl was extremely friendly and chatty, making her feel at ease almost immediately. Ilana smiled, thinking Abigaíl was a lot like Suzy. Suddenly remembering the picture of Abigaíl's daughter Isabel, for some reason,this brought tears to her eyes. A future with a child of her own, she couldn't even think of; much less a future husband. She thought of YoungSaeng and sighed. He liked her a lot and she liked him; he was her special Oppa. He was the one she went to when she needed to cry and have someone hold her. It was horribly selfish of her she knew but that's as far their relationship could ever go. Even if she allowed herself the luxury of letting herself fall in love with him, she could never be a true wife. The mere thought of giving her body intimately to him, or anyone, made her sick. _"You already knew this and accepted your fate, why are you getting all worked up about it now, pabo?"_ She told herself, while weeping silently. She had accepted her fate, but it still hurt sometimes. That sweet child's picture caused the scab in her heart to be opened and allowed to bleed a little. Hoping they would cleanse the wound in her heart, she let the tears fall unrestrained for a moment. Tomorrow would be another day and maybe she would call one of her friends just to hear their voice. That thought soothed her frazzled mind and she finally slept.

* * *

 ** _This chapter took me a while to get started; I'm hoping the next one doesn't give me as much trouble. Also, I have to confess I started watching Maknae's drama "Melody of Love" and so I all my extra time went into catching up. That and leader's new drama and of course, reading everyone else's stories._** **:)** ** _Anyway, I really hope you enjoy. Ilana's got a colorful bunch of co-workers, I added one more OC as well. Let's see what Doctor Ilana gets assigned too. Ke Ke Ke._** **:)**


	31. Second Day at Work: Confidences

**_August 13, 2013_**

Ilana awoke to puffy eyes from the previous night's crying session. She ran quickly to get ice from the kitchen. Nana was thankfully out on the patio watering the plants and Kike hadn't arrived. There would be no one to wonder why she needed ice at six in the morning. After washing her face with cold water, she lay back down for a few minutes to let the ice further reduce the swelling. She gently massaged her eyelids, applied eye cream and then added powder, eyeliner, and mascara. Job done; only a professional would be able to tell she had been crying the previous night. Of course, she was an expert at covering up the signs illness, sleeplessness and crying. The clock said six-thirty; Kike would be arriving any minute. After dressing quickly in black pants, grey blouse, and her magenta sari scarf, she secured one side of her hair with a butterfly comb, just in time to have Nana knock on her door.  
 _\- "_ _Niña, no vas alcanzar desayunar_ _(_ _Child, you're not going to have time for breakfast_ _)!"_  
\- _"_ _Ya voy_ _(_ _Coming_ _), Nana!"_ Ilana took one last look in the mirror.

Kike and Brendan were already seated at the table, drinking coffee and waiting for Ilana.  
\- _"_ _Nana, ya llego la Princesa, el resto de la corte ahora puede come_ _r (_ _Nana, the Princess has arrived, the rest of the court may now ea_ _t)."_ Kike teased.  
\- _"Good morning, Kike;"_ Ilana ignored his teasing and kissed him on the cheek. Nana had outdone herself again. She served them quiche and fresh fruit. _"_ _Oooh, Nana, que delicioso_ _(_ _this is so delicious)._ _Si sigues cocinando tan rico, ya no me va quedar la ropa_ _(I_ _f you keep cooking so richly, my clothes will no longer fit me_ _.),"_ she joked.  
 _\- "_ _Estas demasiada flaca_ _(_ _You are entirely too t_ _hin)."_  
\- " _Nana's on a personal mission to fatten you up before she leaves,"_ Kike teased her.  
\- " _Nana,"_ Ilana pouted. _"No soy pavo, para que me tenga que engordar (_ _I'm not a turkey, that you need to fatten up_ _)."_ This set everyone laughing.  
\- _"Déjense de bromear, y terminen de desayunar, se le va ser tarde a mi niña (_ _Stop joking around and finish eating, Ilana will be late_ _)._ " Nana mock scolded them.  
\- _"_ _Si_ _(_ _yes_ _), Nana,_ " still laughing all three responded.

Kike and Ilana were about to leave for work when Ilana remembered there was something she wanted to take with her.  
 _\- "Hold on, I forgot something,"_ Ilana returned to her room and came out with something carefully wrapped in a towel. _"Let me get a bag to put this in."  
\- "What's that?"_ Kike asked.  
\- _"It's my picture from Easter Island; I want to put it on my desk."  
\- "I don't approve of that picture,"_ Kike said as he walked.  
\- " _What's wrong with this picture?"_ Ilana immediately became defensive.  
\- " _I'm not in it."_

Ilana began to laugh. _"_ _Celoso_ _(_ _jealous_ _)!_ _I'll get HyungJun Oppa to email me the one from the pub in Victoria or from the lunch, after my first cruise."_  
\- _"Didn't we take some that first formal evening?"  
\- "Oh, yeah…I'll get Oppa to email me some of those pictures."  
\- "Have him email them to me and I'll send them to print while you're at work."  
\- "You_really _want me to give Oppa your email address?"_ Ilana asked Kike, making him laugh.  
\- _"He'll get tired of emailing me...eventually."_

They laughed the rest of the walk to work.  
\- _"We're here. I'll see you at five."_ She kissed him on the cheek before walking in.  
\- _"Ilana!"_ Someone called her. She turned to see Abigaíl walking towards her.  
\- " _Good morning," Ilana greeted her."  
\- "Take the stairs with me?"  
\- "Umm..."_ Ilana hadn't had any real exercise in a few days. KyuJong wouldn't approve she thought; she could always tell him later. " _I confess I'm slightly out of shape, but...ok."_ Both girls arrived on the sixth floor panting, Ilana more so.  
\- _"I'm going to duck into the bathroom really quick,"_ she told her co- worker.  
\- " _Are you ok?"_ She asked with concern.  
 _\- "Yes,"_ still panting. _"I'll catch up."_ She entered the bathroom and tried to still her heart. She splashed water on her face and took slow deep breaths, before heading to her desk.  
\- _"Are you alright now, chica_ _?"_ Abigaíl asked.  
\- " _Yes, I told you I was out of shape,"_ Ilana smiled as sheepishly.

\- " _There's always tomorrow,"_ Abigaíl smiled back.  
\- _"I_ will _conquer those stairs."_

\- _"Hey, so who was that cute guy you were with…a boyfriend?"  
\- "What cute guy?"_ Uee and Shan cai entered the conversation.  
\- _"Ah,"_ Ilana was about to say 'Anieyo' and caught herself in time. _"Ah, no, that's just my brother."  
\- "Aww, I heard you guys talking about a cute guy, I thought you were talking about me,"_Shi Yoon playfully jumped in.  
 _-"Tch…!"_

 _\- "Whatever..."_

 _\- "Anyways…!"_ All the girls rebuffed him.

\- _"That's so sweet; he brings you to work every day,"_ Shan cai said.  
\- _"Yah?! When are you going to introduce him to us?"_ Uee asked.  
\- _"You're taken,"_ Abigaíl told Uee.  
\- _"It doesn't hurt to look."  
\- "Ladies!"_ Ilana tried to get their attention. _"He lives in Miami and is_ only _staying until the end of the month. He's usually very busy with work."  
\- "I'd consider moving to Miami;"_Shan Cai's comment made everyone laugh.

SungRyung had been watching the exchange from her office with a smile. _"Thank you, Lord, for bringing this group together,"_ she prayed. _"I'll take good care of them for as long as you want me too."  
\- "Good morning, my dears!"_ SungRyung greeted her staff. _"Ilana and Shi- Yoon, here is your login information and email addresses. You're official now, both of you will take tasks from your leads until you get your own. We'll have a meeting tomorrow and assign the doctors."_  
\- _"Arraso, Noona,"_ Shi-Yoon said.  
\- _"Understood, Unnie;"_ Ilana tried the word out; she'd have to get used to it.

There weren't any new patients, yet, so Ilana spent the morning coding, which was extremely easy but tedious. Occasionally, she would still smile over the fuss the girls made over Kike. She couldn't wait to tell him her co- workers were fighting over him.  
 _\- "Hey_ _chica_ _, do you want to come with me to get a coffee?"_ Abigaíl asked.  
\- " _I'd prefer a tea if they have it but I'll walk with you anyway."  
\- "The rest of us will take a break when you two get back,"_ Uee said.  
\- _"We won't take long,"_ Abigaíl replied.

They took the stairs down to the hospital basement and purchased their drinks. " _We don't have to take the stairs back up do we?"_ Ilana asked a little worried.

 _\- "Not with our drinks,"_ Abigaíl laughed. _"When we get back, I'll tell you a little about our Doctors."  
\- "I would appreciate that._" Ilana hoped she didn't get anyone like her cousin: cold and arrogant.

Returning to their desk, Abigaíl began to enumerate each doctor, while pulling up their profile on the hospital website. _"Dr. Jihoo is head Doctor for the ward. His specialty is pulmonology but jumps in wherever he's needed. He's...a little weird."_  
 _\- "Why is that?"  
\- "He rarely talks freely and only greets you with a slight nod of his head. Sometimes he looks at you like he can hear what you're thinking but most of the time he walks around without any expression at all or shows any real emotion. He's a great doctor and the patients love him and will tell you how kind, gentle, and understanding he is,"_Abigaíl painted a contrasting picture of the Doctor's personality. _"He's really young to be a ward head, so that tells you how good he is. He is also out one week each month, but I don't know why. During this time, Dr. Jaejoong is in charge. His specialty is allergy and immunology. He's a_ terrible _flirt. He has a way with words and ladies. Don't fall for his tricks or you'll just get hurt."_ Abigail spoke very strongly on the subject of Dr. Jaejoong, Ilana would definitely heed her advice.  
\- " _He's not_ that _bad,"_ Uee commented as she was passing by. _"He's nice, cute and fun as long as you keep him at arms distance."  
\- "No thank you, I'll just stick to my work,"_Ilana shook her head vehemently, making Uee laugh at her.

 _\- "Yu-Jin, don't you have work to do or warn your trainee about the different personalities he'll be dealing with?"_ Abigaíl playfully pulled rank on the younger girl.

\- _"I was just on my way to deliver this ID, Abigaíl-ssi,"_ Uee teased as well. _"Besides, I don't think Shi-Yoon has to worry about Dr. Jaejoong making a pass at him."  
\- "I'll make sure to let him know I'm engaged,"_ Shi-Yoon started everyone laughing, including some of the nurses. The small group could get away with a little horsing around because their cubicles were in the back surrounded by the rest of the nurses' station.  
\- _"You guys are too much,"_ Shan Cai, who was usually the quietest of the group (not by much), added to the conversation. _"Come to think of it, I don't think an engagement would stop Dr. Jaejoong if he has his eye on a girl."_

\- _"Anyways, Dr. Jaejoong's ears are probably ringing right now, so back to work please."_ Abigaíl turned back to Ilana, _"Dr. Patrick is a neurologist and Dr. David is a cardiologist._ They're both pretty easy going and don't bother us much. There are also three surgeons, but the doctor just assigns them to the patient as needed." Ilana had taken mental notes on everything Abigaíl had said. She really hoped an easy going Doctor was assigned to her; _not_ one of the strange ones.

Everything was fairly quiet up until lunch time; reaching a stopping point, Ilana decided to go to lunch. Nana had packed her a very nice salad and she also was looking forward to calling Suzy. She needed to feel that link with her friends. It had only been four days since she'd seen them last (three if Saturday was counted) but she missed them already. Her co-workers were nice, but they weren't the one's she spent four months with; the ones who knew her darkest secrets and still considered her a friend.  
\- _"_ _Abigaíl_ _, will it be convenient if I take my lunch now?"  
\- "If you wait a few minutes, I'll take it with you."  
\- "Can we do that tomorrow? I need to make a phone call."  
\- "Okay, we'll have lunch tomorrow."_

Ilana considered where to take her lunch and then remembered the rooftop garden. She got in the elevator, (she wasn't about to try climbing seventeen flights of stairs). Once on the roof top, Ilana looked around. It was lovely. There were a few tables surrounded by planters full of flowers and small trees. The view was spectacular. She decided to take a picture and message HyungJun: _Wake up lazy bones! It's lunchtime in New York. P.S. Kike wants pictures of him and me together. I'll send you his email address later. - Annyeong_. :).  
Next, she dialed Suzy. It was only eight A.M. in Juneau, Ilana hoped Suzy wasn't in the middle of getting ready.  
\- " _Yeobosayo? Unnie? Gwenchana?"  
\- "Annyeong Suzy-ah! Deh…gwenchana, I wanted to tell you about work."  
\- "You missed us, didn't you?"_Suzy giggled.

- _"Deh!"  
\- "How are your co-workers?  
\- "Micheousso. I'm trying to figure out which is more, my co-workers or Oppa-deul._

 _\- "I didn't know anyone could surpass the namja,"_ Both girls laughed. _"Uissa is with me, he wants to say annyeong."  
\- "Annyeong, Ilana-ssi, are you behaving yourself?"  
\- "Deh Oppa!"  
\- "You're not skipping meals are you?"  
\- "Jeongmalyo? Not with Nana here, she's trying to fatten me up like a prize turkey."_ This made KyuJong laugh at the image of a Halmoni forcing Ilana to eat.  
\- _"Did Ilana get her blood count done yet like I've been asking her to do for months now?"  
\- "Anieyo, Oppa,_" she answered warily; afraid of getting a scolding, but all she heard was a long sigh on the other end. " _Shiro, Oppa,"_ Ilana pouted. Between getting sick often and all the tests her cousin made her take growing up, she was going to avoid needles for as long as possible.  
\- _"Ara hajiman I need you to do it soon, juseyo? Promise me you'll take care of yourself?"  
\- "Deh, Oppa, I'm eating well, taking my vitamins, and exercising. I even took the stairs today."  
\- "Don't overdo it, arraso? If you start getting a lot of bruises, you need to see a doctor immediately."  
\- "Algeusumnida,"  
\- "Is Ilana happy? Do you like your job?"  
\- "Deh, Oppa, everyone is really nice. I haven't met the doctors yet, we have a meeting tomorrow."  
\- "Choah, Na can relax, you are doing well. When is your family leaving?"  
\- "At the end of the month."  
\- "Make sure you call us whenever you want to talk."  
\- "Arrasoyo, Oppa, I will."  
\- "Let me pass you to Mal."  
\- "Yah, what's up?"  
\- "You are. Isn't it too early for Sexy Charisma to be awake?"_

Jung Min laughed boisterously. _"Deh but my jagiya wanted to have breakfast with me,_ not _in bed."_ A slapping sound was heard in the background. _"Ow! Suzy hit me."_ He whined.  
\- " _Serves you right,"_ Ilana laughed.  
\- " _Yah! I thought we were chingu."  
\- "Mianhaeyo chingu, yeoja stick together."  
\- "I see how it is, no more Min special smoothies for you."_ Ilana laughed. _"By the way, Maknae's been moping since you left."  
\- "Aww, I sent him a text, so he should be happy this morning."  
\- "Choah, he's driving me crazy. Annyeong."  
\- "Annyeong hasseyo, give everyone a hug for me, two for Maknae and Saengie Oppa, because I didn't get to talk to them."  
\- "Aish, guerae, hajiman I'm charging Suzy a kiss for your hug."_

Ilana was left laughing to herself. She decided to send a text to YoungSaeng as well. It felt like she only _ever_ called him when she had a problem, even if he _does_ tell her too. Sending him the same picture she had sent to Maknae and a simple caption: " _Good morning, sunshine! Have a nice day."_

 **YoungSaeng:** _Komapta, now I will._

Checking the time, it was almost time to go back and she hadn't even taken a bite of her lunch. Hoping she could eat at her desk really quick, she went back.

Abigaíl had not yet returned and Ilana took out the picture she had brought, placing it in an inconspicuous spot on her desk. Her previous unease had passed, now that she was able to speak with some of her friends. Even if she didn't want them to worry about her, it made her happy knowing her they were watching over her.

The afternoon passed quickly once again and Abigaíl, Ilana, and Shi Yoon were getting ready to leave.  
\- " _My fiancé is downstairs, do you two want to meet her?" Shi Yoon asked eagerly.  
\- "Sure!"_ Ilana and Abigail laughed at the goofy grin on his face.  
\- _"_ _Estás enamorado_ _(you are in love), Shi-Yoon."_ Abigaíl jokingly accused.  
\- " _Que podre decir, si es la verdad_ _(_ _What can I say if it's the truth_ _)?"_

When they exited the building Go DokMi (Shi-Yoon's fiancé) and Kike were standing not that far from each other.  
\- " _I see my brother! I'll see you guys tomorrow."_  
\- _"Ajumma," Shi Yoon used his aegyo to hold Ilana back. "Wait up, let me introduce you to my fiancé, you too_ _Abigaíl_ _."_ Ilana hesitated slightly. It was a good thing Kike was in sunglasses and hat because he was about to get introduced to Shi-Yoon, his fiancé, and Abigaíl. " _DokMi-yah,"_ he greeted his fiancé with a kiss on the cheek. " _My new co-workers…_ _Abigaíl_ _inmnida and Ilana inmnida."  
\- "I'm Go DokMi, nice to meet you."_ DokMi spoke slowly and carefully to make sure she pronounced each word correctly."  
\- _"It's very nice to meet you too,"_ _Abigaíl_ and Ilana shook her hand. Ilana had waived her brother over to where she was standing.  
- _"Abigaíl_ _Garcia and Yoon Shi Yoon, Go DokMi, I would like to introduce you to my brother, Enrique. Enrique, Abigaíl, and Shi-Yoon are my co-workers and DokMi is Shi-Yoon's fiancé."_ DokMi and Enrique bowed. Abigaíl shook his hand.  
\- _"Enrique is my brother's name, too. See, Ajumma, I told you we were almost family."  
\- "Don't call her Ajumma,"_ DokMi scolded her fiancé. _"I'm sorry, Ilana-ssi, he calls me Ajumma too."_ Shi-Yoon smiled at his fiancé.

\- _"Well, it's nice to meet Ilana's co-workers. I hope she does her work well."  
\- "Kike!"_ He smiled at her and ruffled her hair.  
\- _"We better get going; it was nice to meet all of you."_

Everyone went their separate ways. Ilana smiled as she walked, comfortably holding onto Kike's arm.  
\- _"Contenta (happy)?"_ He asked her.  
\- _"Deh,"_ she answered him.  
\- _"You spoke with your friends today, didn't you,"_ she smiled realizing she'd answered back in Korean. " _Let's see, either YoungSaeng or Suzy"  
\- "Suzy, KyuJong Oppa, and Min. I did text HyungJun Oppa and Saengie Oppa, so I guess you were kind of right."  
\- "Oh! I got an email from HyungJun; he'll be sending us some pictures tomorrow.  
\- "Arraso,"_ she smiled, trying to bug him but her Korean words didn't bother him as much anymore now that he'd met everyone. _"Kike, after dinner can we walk around the neighborhood? I want to know where everything is."_  
 _\- "Okay."_

Jihoo had arrived a few hours earlier from his monthly trip home. As much as he wanted to sleep, he couldn't. Normally, he planned it so he could arrive in the early morning and head straight to work after he cleaned up. This trip had been different. His friend Woo Bin and his girlfriend JaeKyung picked the week he was home to officially announce their engagement. So, he was stuck coming back to New York with her parents. After all, it was _their_ private plane. He showered and ate the dinner his housekeeper had left him. Checking his emails, he decided it would be best to check in at the hospital. He could use the Doctor's locker room to shower and he had clean clothes in his office, if he decided to stay all night; which he often did.

After dinner, Kike, Ilana, and Brendon took their time walking around the neighborhood. They tried to help Nana clean the kitchen, but she shooed them out the door. Having walked for several hours, they finally returned to the apartment close to nine PM. The elevator reached Ilana's floor and Jihoo walked in, while the three walked out. She had been distracted in the elevator, texting HyungJun and barely raised her eyes long enough not to trip on exit. She didn't see which of her neighbors had entered the elevator, not that she knew any.

Jihoo did not recognize the people coming out of the elevator. "They must be new", he thought. The girl with them _did_ seem familiar, but he was too tired to even remember who he was, much less anyone else.

* * *

 ** _I'm getting the hang of the new direction of the story now. Thanks for reading and commenting, it is greatly appreciated. A special thank you to my lovely co-worker and her cutie pie (my future daughter in law) that are my models for Abigail and Isabel._**


	32. Third Day at Work: The Meeting

**_August 14, 2013_**

Yoon Jihoo woke from his sleep still in his previous night's clothes. He had slept on the premium futon in his office like he did often. He ran a hand down his face to wipe the sleep away. Having poured over emails and patient files most of the night until his eyes were strained (regardless his reading glasses), at which point he finally gave up and tried to sleep. He had several meetings that day and it would not look good if the ward head doctor fell asleep during one of the meetings.

Ilana woke early that morning and slipped out for a walk. She had visually mapped a route the night before and tracked its mileage on a website she had found. She remembered her promise to take care of herself and didn't push herself too hard. Nana was just stirring in her room upon Ilana's return. Her absence had gone unnoticed and her morning routine was right on schedule; Ilana smiled to herself.

 **\- "** ** _Buenos_** ** _días_** **** ** _(_** ** _good morning_** ** _), Nana,"_** Ilana kissed her on the cheek.  
 **-** ** _"¿Y esa sonrisa mi vida (_** ** _why the smile, my dear_** ** _)?_** **¿** ** _Dormiste bien (_** ** _You slept well_** ** _)_** **?"  
\- "** ** _Si (_** ** _yes_** ** _), Nana."_** **  
-** ** _"Buenos Días!"_** Kike and Brendon called out as they entered the door. Kike greeted his sister and Nana with a kiss.  
 **\- "** ** _Ha! I beat you today,_** **"** Ilana beamed at her brother.

 **\- "** ** _There was traffic,"_** Brendon defended their tardiness.  
 **\- "** ** _You're in a good mood this morning? Our walk last night must've given you a good night's sleep."  
\- "Mmm,"_**was her only comment before digging into the omelet Nana had just served her.  
- **"** ** _I see, should we go for another walk tonight?"  
\- "Oh, can we?"_** Ilana asked excitedly.  
 **-** ** _"I'll have to ask_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _how you behave today."  
\- "Actually, Uee and Shan Cai were also fighting over you, so I might just have you ask them too. I'll take any of the three for a sister-n-law."  
\- "Oh, really? Well, remember, you say your cousin hasn't any say in your life? But I do; I am your older brother and I might just sell you to the highest bidder. Let's see, who will it be, YoungSaeng? Maknae? Maybe even KyuJong."  
\- "Oh! You wouldn't dare! ¡Vas a ver malcriado_** **** ** _(_** ** _you're going to get it, brat_** ** _)!"_** She wadded up her napkin and threw it across the table at her brother. He immediately returned the favor and threw it back at his sister.  
 **-** _ **"Dios mío, gracias por dar me vida para ver a mi niña sonreír y reír de nuevo (**_ _ **thank you, Lord, for giving me life to see my girl smile and laugh again**_ _ **).**_ _"_ Nana offered up her silent prayer of thanksgiving for the miracle she was witnessing.

Jihoo didn't waste time getting to work in the morning. He'd had a quick pancake breakfast from the cafeteria. They weren't the greatest, but they weren't that bad. He smiled remembering the cuisine at Shinwa during their school years. The school only employed top chef's to prepare the student's lunches. _ **"That was not real life"**_ , he said to himself. His military service quickly cured him of that notion. He enlisted right after graduation and Gu JunPyo and Guam JanDi's wedding. He needed a change of scenery, one that didn't include his best friend and his wife. He loved them both and desired for them all the happiness in the world. Unfortunately, too much exposure to them brought back the question in his heart: _"_ _ **What if she had been mine?"**_

Having obtained his specialty during his military service and thanks to Jae Kyung's parents who donated a building to the hospital; he came to work at NYP and quickly distinguished himself enough to rise through the ranks. Jihoo shook his head slightly, to ward off futile memories. He set to work making his rounds.

Ilana arrived at the hospital and was slightly disappointed that she didn't see Abigaíl or any of the other girls; she'd even settle for ShiYoon. She walked slowly towards the stairs but not seeing her co-workers, decided to head on up to her floor. Taking the stairs slowly, she decided, was worse. At least this time she had a bottle of water with her. She sat on one of the stairs to drink and slow her heart and once Damage control was done, she walked to her desk. Shi-Yoon walked in just after her; Uee and Shan-Cai were already at their desks.  
 **-** ** _"Good morning,"_** Ilana said still slightly breathless.  
 **\- "** ** _Morning!"_** Everyone greeted.  
\- **_"Did you take the stairs again?_** **"** Uee asked.  
- ** _"Yes, I haven't quite caught my breath."  
\- "Give yourself a few weeks, your body will adjust_** **."**

Ilana hoped so or KyuJong would kill her if the stairs didn't. Putting her belongings away, Ilana noticed she had a message; Abigaíl was going to be late. Once logged in, took the first task from Abigail's list. She needed to create a patient ID and set up the file. Ilana hoped she remembered how to work the machine. A few minutes later, she had the ID in hand and was walking to the patient's room. Rounding the corner she saw whom she presumed to be one of the Doctors walking out and away from her. He was tall, slim, and with wavy somewhat short hair; she wondered momentarily if he was one of the ones she needed to worry about or one of the nice ones.

Ilana walked back to her desk after taking care of the patient's information. The patient was not conscious and she had to speak to the family instead. She was slightly nervous but one of the nurses helped her out. She was very nice but Ilana forgot to ask her name. Because of varying schedules, she hadn't been introduced to everyone on the floor yet. Sitting back at her desk, she proceeded to code some files that had been marked as urgent. They were for Dr. Jihoo **,** _ **"The weird one,**_ _"_ she thought to herself. Remembering Abigail's description, she really hoped he wasn't assigned to her; she didn't need anyone hearing her thoughts.

So intent on her work; Ilana didn't hear SungRyung walk over to their cubicles.  
 **-** ** _"Good morning, my dears!"_** SungRyung greeted her staff startling Ilana and making her jump **.** ** _"I'm sorry my dear, did I startle you?"  
\- "That's alright; I must have been completely absorbed in work."_** Ilana was embarrassed.  
 **\- "** ** _Listen up dears, Abi will be here any minute. When she does and I've rounded up our doctors, we'll have a quick meeting to introduce Shi-Yoon and Ilana."_**

Abigaíl arrived shortly after, just as SungRyung had said she would.  
 ** _\- "Why don't you guys go ahead to the meeting room and I'll call the Doctor's in?"_** **  
-** ** _"Just follow us, Ilana, Shi-Yoon."_** Everyone filed out of their station after Abigaíl.

In the meeting room, Dr.'s Jihoo and Jaejoong arrived just as SungRyung's staff did. Dr. Jaejoong wasted no time introducing himself to Ilana.  
 **\- "** ** _Abi-ya? Who is this lovely creature?"_** Jaejoong took Ilana's hand and did a formal ninety-degree bow.  
Ilana panicked and didn't know what to think. **"** ** _Isn't this harassment?"_** She thought.  
 **-** ** _"Jagiya, you don't need to be nervous in front of me? Your delicate hands are so cold. If you ask me nicely, I will warm them for you."  
\- "I would appreciate it if you removed your hand from mine,"_**Ilana said in a low, but authoritative voice. What her friends called her Ajumma speech. If he didn't let go, she was going to have a panic attack. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  
 **\- "** ** _Let go of her Dr. Jaejoong, you're not being funny,"_** Abigaíl jumped in to help.  
 **-** ** _"You're frightening her,"_** Dr. Jihoo told his friend and colleague in a low monotone voice. The doctor released her hand and Ilana sighed in relief.  
 **\- "** _ **Yah! Dr. Jaejoong, why are you frightening my employees?**_ _"_ SungRyung came in followed by the other two doctors, with hands on her hips. Standing up straight and as tall as her heels would take her, she marched up to the 5'11(1.80 m) doctor and slapped him hard on the arm.  
 **\- "** ** _Ah! Noona!_** _ **I was just playing,"**_ his aegyo usually charmed SungRyung when he'd done something stupid, but she didn't even crack a smile, this time.

 _-_ _ **"Dr. Jaejoong, you're going to get yourself in big trouble one day, find yourself a nice girl and settle down,"**_ Dr. David teased the younger doctor.  
 **-** ** _"The right girl will come along and Casanova will be reduced to a bumbling fool in love,"_** Dr. Patrick added.

Jihoo was reminded of how his friend Yi-Jung wore the Casanova title until his now wife, Gaeul saved him from himself. He was brought out of his reverie by SungRyung's shrill voice. She was seldom upset, but don't mess with her staff or she turned into a true Ajumma.  
 **-** ** _"What are you waiting for? Go on, apologize!"_** Dr. Jaejoong was still rubbing his arm; she had not been shy in hitting him.  
 **\- "** ** _Jwesonghamnida,"_** he bowed to Ilana, contrite.

Ilana betrayed no emotion as she turned and was about to take a seat when Dr. Jihoo sighed and spoke.  
 **-** ** _"Please overlook Dr. Jaejoong's impropriety; he really has no idea that his joking is not humorous to everyone."_** His voice was the same emotionless monotone as always, but Ilana heard a hint of impatience.

Turning to see who had addressed her, **"** ** _Kim Hyun…"_** Her face betrayed astonishment. Thankfully no one really had heard her; she had muttered it quietly and quickly. _**"Forgive me, doctor, for a moment I thought you were an acquaintance.**_ _"_ She looked down to get a grip on her emotions. Between Dr. Jaejoong and the Kim HyunJoong look alike, she knew her face was flustered. **"** ** _Pabo, pabo, pabo!"_** Ilana scolded herself. She hadn't noticed Dr. Jihoo when she had walked in. " ** _What would Kim HyunJoong be doing here? Okay, maybe their eyes and shape of their face are similar but really, one has short straight dark hair and the other blond wavy hair. They really could pass for brothers."  
\- "Dr. Jihoo must have one of those commonly handsome faces,"_**Uee said with a grin on her face. " ** _He looks just like one of our Korean idols, Kim HyunJoong. I'll show you a picture when we get back."_** **  
** ** _\- "I'm more of a Lee MinHo fan, myself,"_** Abigail said.  
- **"** _ **We made Abi watch 'Boys over flowers' and she hasn't been the same since.**_ _"_ Shan cai told Ilana. _**"By the way,**_ _"_ Shan cai lowered her voice. **_"Don't be too hard on Dr. Jaejoong; he's a player but he only goes as far as you let him. The rest of the time he's a harmless flirt. There are plenty of women who are willing to let him go as far as he wants; he doesn't need to force himself on anyone."  
\- "Maybe we should grow our hair out and wear makeup, eh Dr. David? Perhaps our wives will treat us with more respect?"_**Dr. Patrick asked.  
 **\- "** ** _My wife prefers my cool masculinity."_** Dr. David was a tall and gangly man without much muscle on his body.  
 **\- "** _ **Yeoja, chincha? What's great about Kim HyunJoong and Lee MinHo anyway?**_ _"_ Dr. Jaejoong was annoyed.  
 **\- "** ** _What's so good about Miss Korea or SNSD?"_** Uee shot back.  
 **\- "** ** _Well..."_** Dr. Jaejoong was cut off by Dr. Jihoo.  
- **"** ** _Noona, I'm sure you gathered us here for something other than to talk about Kpop Idols._**

The girls, although annoying at times, were harmless. They had stopped comparing him to Kim HyunJoong a long time ago. " ** _Uee must've been reminded about it when the new girl also confused me for someone else."_** He thought. Jaejoong still acted like a kid sometimes. He was a cross between his friend Gu JunPyo and So YiJung. He never knew him when they were at the Shinwa schools. Jaejoong's family moved to the states just after graduation. Now as fate would have it, they worked in the same hospital ward.  
 ** _\- "Thank you, Dr. Jihoo dear,"_** SungRyung had interrupted Jihoo's mental wandering.  
 _ **\- "I know we all have work to do,**_ _"_ unlike Jaejoong, he spoke only English in mixed company.

 **** ** _\- "Right, first of all, doctor's Jihoo, Jaejoong, David and Patrick (she gestured to each when she spoke their name), I want to introduce the newest members of our team: Shi-Yoon and Ilana."_** Applause went up around the table for the two newcomers. " ** _Second, as I already discussed the new procedure, one clerk will be handling your patient's files from start to finish. I've thought long and hard about who the team pairs will be."_** She had been praying about it since she hired Shi-Yoon and Ilana until she felt comfortable with her decision. **"** ** _Dr. Jihoo, Ilana will be your admin, okay?"_** **  
-** ** _"Oh no!"_** Ilana thought. " ** _The weird one! He won't be able to read my thoughts. I could handle Juan Carlos; I'll be able to handle this guy."_** Ilana didn't look at Dr. Jihoo; she just continued to look at her boss. **"** ** _Yes, Unnie."_** Ilana noticed Dr. Jihoo inclining his head at her boss. **"** ** _He really doesn't say much."_** **  
-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, Abi will be your admin, okay?"  
\- "Noona! I'll treasure her always, kansamnida."_** Dr. Jaejoong joked.  
 **\- "** ** _You'd better, if you know what's good for you,"_** SungRyung warned.  
 **-** ** _"Okay boss,"_** Abigaíl would never argue with their boss, no matter how nice she was, so she put on a fake smile even though she was screaming inside. **_"Why him?! If he thinks I'll let my guard down just because he's cute...wait did I just think he's cute...?"  
\- "Dr. Patrick, your admin is Yu-Jin, okay?"  
\- "Dr. Patrick can call me Uee; I'll do my best,"_**she smiled.  
 **-** _ **"No problem,**_ _"_ Dr. Patrick said.  
 ** _\- "Dr. David, your admin is Shi-Yoon, okay?"  
\- "Dr. David, I'll do my best,"_**Shi-Yoon inclined his head to the doctor.  
 **-** ** _"Thank you, Shi-Yoon; I'm sure I won't be disappointed."  
\- "That leaves Shan Cai…I've already discussed it with her; she'll be leaving us for another floor. She will be the new lead on the fifth floor, so she won't be too far."_**All the girls were sad to lose Shan Cai, even Ilana whom had only known her for three days.  
 **-** _ **"Unnie, when does Shan Cai have to move?"**_ _Uee asked.  
-_ _ **"She will be moving Monday."  
\- "Can we have a farewell party on Friday?"  
\- "As long as it doesn't run too far over your lunch hour."  
\- "We're invited too, right?"**_ Dr. David asked.  
 **\- "** ** _Sure!"_** Shan-Cai said. _"_ _ **The more the merrier."**_

Already, plans were being made amongst the girls and some of the doctors, until SungRyung broke up the planning party.  
 **-** ** _"Alright kids, I'm sure all of you have work to do."_**

Slowly everyone dispersed back to their workstations. Abigaíl hung back; she wanted to talk to Dr. Jaejoong.  
 **\- "** ** _Abi-ya? Were you waiting for me?"_** Dr. Jaejoong asked mischievously when he and Dr. Jihoo had exited the meeting room to find her standing by the door.  
 **-** ** _"Yes, can I have a word with you?"_** Jihoo raised an eyebrow at his friend and with a wide grin, decided to not wait around. His colleague was about to get a talking to about his conduct; he knew how fierce and loyal Abigaíl was when it came to her co-workers.

 **-** ** _"Jagiya, what can I do for you?"  
\- "Your harassment of Ilana before the meeting was uncalled for."_**Abigail had waited until everyone had left before speaking. _"_ _ **She's quiet and very private and I'm sure she was made uncomfortable by your advances. And don't you dare think you can try anything with me. I know your tricks."**_ She really didn't know why his behavior bothered her so much.  
- ** _"I apologized to her! I was only playing around."_** Dr. Jaejoong was slightly hurt at Abigail's accusations. **"** ** _I would never try anything with you. You're a nice girl, I respect you. Why do you always think the worst of me?"_** He didn't know why he cared what her opinion was, but he did and it bothered him.  
 **-** ** _"You should know better, that's why."_** With that, she turned and left. He said she was a 'nice' girl. Should she take that as a compliment or an insult? **_"Ugh! Why does it matter?"_** She shook her head to clear it, muttering to herself.

Meanwhile, Ilana was still a little rattled about Dr. Jaejoong and having embarrassed herself in front of Dr. Jihoo. At least Dr. Jihoo had the decency to apologize for his friend's behavior. Abigaíl hadn't returned yet, she wondered what was taking so long. Needing to clear her head before being able to work again, she decided to take a break. **"** ** _Uee, I'm going to take a break, is that alright?"_**

 _ **\- "Sure, go ahead."**_

Before Ilana knew it, she was on the rooftop garden. No one was around again. Chillier than the day before, she was glad for her sweater and the gloves she slipped back on after the meeting. Kike had bought them for her; they were fingerless so she could still type; the air conditioning had been all but numbing her hands. She looked out across the skyline and took a picture; it looked so peaceful. Why did she let silly things fluster her so? Tears began to form.  
She sat down at the same table from the day before and posted the picture on Twitter. _**"How do you say annoyed in Korean? I want to be as calm and peaceful as the sky. It just moves along pleasantly in the gentle breeze, why can't I do that?**_ _"_ She rested her head on her arms as she sat on the table. She was still crying slightly when her phone rang. It was YoungSaeng. Wiping her tears, she took a steadying breath before answering.  
 **-** ** _"Yeoboseyo? Oppa?"_** **  
-** ** _"Gwenchana? Have you been crying?"_** He could tell by the tone of her voice she had been.  
 **\- "** ** _Jogeumyo (a little bit)."_** **  
-** ** _"Wae, and wae are you jjajeungna (annoyed/irritable)?"_** **  
-** ** _"Na paboya?"_** She smiled; just hearing her favorite Oppa's voice always made her feel better.  
- **"** ** _Wae?"_** He heard her smile and continued asking her 'why?'  
 **\- "** ** _This pabo uissa (doctor) got me all flustered and then I almost called another uissa by your Sunbae's name. Oppa, only the hair is different. He looks just like him. Do you know how embarrassed I was? He was trying to apologize for the other uissa's behavior and for a second I thought he was someone else. To top it off, my boss made me his admin. Oppa! I'll never be able to face him, plus I've been told he's a little odd. What if he's upset with me?"_**

YoungSaeng was laughing at her story. **"** ** _Does nae Cinderella want me to beat up the first uissa?"  
\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo, my boss already did. It was daeback! She went right up to him and smacked him hard on the arm and made him apologize. He used a different word."  
\- "Jwesonghamnida? It's formal."  
\- "Deh, that's the word. Je-sang-nida? I'll have to practice that one,"_** she laughed at her pronunciation.  
 **-** _ **"You'll get the hang of it. As for the second, if he can sing and dance, Sunbae can use him as a double so he doesn't have to work so hard."**_ Ilana laughed at the mental picture.  
 **\- "** ** _I'm not about to try and find out. Aish Oppa! I gotta go."_** Ilana checked the time. ** _"I've been up here for like twenty minutes. Gomawoyo, Oppa's always there when I need him."_**

 **** ** _\- "And I always will be. I hope the rest of your day gets better."  
\- "Komapta, now it will."_** She terminated the call using his same words from the day before and ran back to the elevator.

Ilana returned to her desk and apologized for taking so long.  
 ** _\- "I'm sorry I took so long, I received a phone call and lost track of time."  
\- "No worries, I just got back myself,"_**Abigaíl reassured her **.** ** _"We're still on for lunch, right?"  
\- "Yes, I'm looking forward to it."_** Both girls soon dove back into their work.

Dr. Jihoo headed straight for the rooftop garden after the meeting. He needed some quiet time with his thoughts. Seldom did he ever see anyone there and even if he did, there was a spot against the wall where he couldn't be seen. Sitting in his favorite spot, he thought about his day. First of all, he had bad news to deliver to a family. That was the worst part; he'd been in critical care for several years and he learned soon enough that his money and sometimes not even his skill could save someone. This was the case now; all he could do is keep his patient comfortable and let nature take its course. It still hurt and he hated to see the families grieving. He went through that at a very young age and didn't wish it upon anyone.

The second thing on his mind was Jaejoong, still annoyed at him for bothering the new girl or he should say: his admin. Jaejoong had really frightened her, he could tell. She was just frozen, while most girls would have immediately pushed him away but he saw her face pale and fear in her eyes. When she recovered sufficiently, the tone in her voice had just enough edge to it, momentarily stunning Jaejoong. He had to be impressed at the girl's composure, despite her fright. He did feel for the girl, on top of Jaejoong's ridiculousness, she confused him with someone else. She couldn't possibly know who Kim HyunJoong was; although, he is known worldwide. She had confused him with an acquaintance, so it couldn't be; he shook his head at the impossibility. The comparison didn't really bother him anymore, after all, Jihoo existed first since he was older. He also got confused with one of the ER doctors. They had learned to shrug it off; that doctor was even more reserved than he was.

He was still smiling to himself when he heard footsteps. It was his admin, he pushed himself further into his corner, where he could see but not be seen. After staring at the sky for a while, he saw her take a picture and walk over to a table and sit. She typed something on her phone and then lay her head down on the table. He was almost certain she was upset, probably still at Jaejoong. When her phone rang he saw her wipe her face. She _had_ been crying. He really should leave her to herself but he couldn't leave his spot unnoticed. What happened next was a complete surprise to him. She answered the phone in Korean. She wasn't fluent he could tell, but still, her pronunciation was not bad. He heard her say _'Oppa_ '; she must have a Korean boyfriend. That explained it. She very well could've confused him with the idol, and was too embarrassed to admit it. But then she told her boyfriend he looked like the boyfriends Sunbae. So that couldn't be it.

He entertained himself listening to her conversation. It made his heart feel lighter somehow. He saw her smile, it was only a half-smile, but it changed her profile. When she laughed, he noticed, it lit up her entire face. She was a pretty girl; he hoped her boyfriend treated her well. _"Pabo!"_ scolded himself. " _What's it to you how her boyfriend treats her. She looks like a smart girl; she wouldn't let anyone mistreat her."_ watched Ilana terminate the call and run back to the elevator.

He came out of his hiding spot still laughing to himself. His new admin had told her boyfriend that she was told he was odd. **"** ** _Have you changed that much since you've been away from JanDi? Oh well, why are you surprised?"_** He told himself. Guam JanDi, now his best friend's wife had changed him and all his friends for the better. He had never cared about anyone other than himself before she came along. He wondered if he was reverting back to his old self. He shook off his thoughts and headed for the elevator. He had to see his patient and hope that the family was there. If not, he'd have to call them and find out when they would be in.

Jihoo entered the elevator and suddenly remembered the girl exiting the elevator on his apartment floor. It was Ilana. She looked familiar because he had seen her twice before. Did she live on that floor, he wondered? That floor had the most expensive units in the building, which was one of the most expensive buildings the hospital owned. She must have several roommates, he thought. Again, he wondered why he was giving any of this thought. His friends were right; he needed to get out more.

Abigaíl and Ilana took lunch at a nearby sushi restaurant. Ilana thankfully had worn flats and they were able to walk to their destination.  
 **\- "** ** _I'm sorry about this morning. I don't know why Dr. Jaejoong acts that way. He thinks just because he's kind of good-looking, he can get away with treating a woman like an object to be used or discarded whenever he feels like it."_** Abigaíl was getting herself worked up again.  
 **\- "** ** _Maybe, he hasn't found the right girl yet?"_** Not that she wasn't still angry at Dr. Jaejoong but thinking about it reminded Ilana slightly of Jung Min.  
 **\- "** ** _What do you mean?"_** Abigaíl asked.  
 **-** ** _"Well, my friend's boyfriend was the biggest flirt until he got up the nerve to ask her out."_** She then remembered how Dr. Suave got reduced to a teenager again, scolded by Mom. **"** ** _Unnie was great, though."_** Ilana laughed. **_"Is she always like that?"  
\- "Yes, nobody messes with her staff and gets away with it."_** Abigaíl laughed. " ** _Plus, since Dr. Jihoo and Dr. Jaejoong are still fairly young, she treats them like little brothers. That's why they call her Noona. It's supposed to mean older sister."  
\- "Mmm,"_**Ilana stuffed a roll in her mouth to avoid accidentally blowing her cover. She'd stuck out like a sore thumb enough for one day. Her plan was supposed to be blend in; not bring attention to herself.

The rest of the day was blessedly uneventful. Kike greeted his sister as soon as she walked up to him.

 **** ** _\- "How was your day?"  
\- "Terrible,"_** she pouted.  
 _-_ _ **"It couldn't have been that terrible, you're still standing."  
\- "Kike, I just came here to work and not bring any attention to myself. What happened today? I totally embarrassed myself at my first meeting."**_  
 **-** ** _"And you lived to tell about it, remember how many times I made mistakes when I was new in the band? Come, I'll buy you an ice cream after dinner_** **.**

 **-** ** _"If you insist,"_** she smiled at him and took his arm while they walked back home

* * *

 ** _Thank you to my faithful readers, I only know who you are if Comment, Vote, or Subscribe. To my faithful subscribers, Saranghae!_**


	33. Fifth Day at Work: Potluck

**_August 16, 2013_**

Ilana's first week at work was coming to a close. She left the apartment excitedly for her third-morning walk that week. During her walks she let her mind wander as she listened to music. Kike, Nana, and Brendon would be leaving in two weeks. For the moment she was fine with that and when that time came she would just have to be. Having set this path into motion, failing was not an option. She very much liked her job and it kept her mind busy, her co-workers and boss were very nice people, and two of the four doctors were actually quite nice. Unfortunately, she and Abigaíl were stuck with the odd ones. Thankfully, Dr. Jihoo was in his office the day before and Dr. Jaejoong was too busy to bother them; it would be nice if she didn't have to meet either one anytime soon.

Prior to going to sleep the night before she had cleared her phone's Twitter alerts. YoungSaeng must have told everyone her story already since she didn't get any other phone calls. She did get a tweet from Kim HyunJoong who must've been bored and was actually on his Twitter account.  
 **HyunJoong** : _Jjajeungna, wae_?  
 **Ilana:** _You'll never guess! I met your twin today. For a split second, I actually thought it was you. Except for the hair, he looks just like you._  
 **HyunJoong** : _Can he sing and dance? I can use him as my stand in when I need a break._ ㅎㅎㅎ  
 **Ilana:** That's _what Saengie Oppa said. It's ten PM, I've got try and get to sleep. Kansamnida for asking! Jaljayo (good night)._

Smiling to herself as she wrapped up her morning routine, Ilana was looking forward to their planned floor wide potluck at lunch today. Nana was making her incredibly delicious enchiladas and one of the guys would be dropping them off as soon as they were done and still warm. They represented so many different countries: Korea, Mexico, Philippines, Greece, India, Ireland, Taiwan and that was only to name a few. It promised to be an international smorgasbord. Shan-Cai had even joked that she was only being used as an excuse to throw the party.

Once at work, Ilana raced up the stairs; this time she didn't feel like she was going to faint once she got to the top. Pausing to drink water and control her breathing before heading to her desk hadn't changed. Abigaíl was already at her desk when Ilana got to hers.  
 _ **\- "You're...early? Ilana asked still out of breath.  
\- "I drove because I had the rice and beans with me."**_

Slowly everyone began to trickle in.  
 **-** ** _"_** ** _Good morning_** ** _!"_** Shan-Cai and Uee greeted.  
 **-** ** _"Good morning!"_** Abigaíl greeted. **_"Oh, here comes Shi-Yoon. Shi-Yoon, what did you bring?"_** He was carrying a container of sorts.  
 ** _\- "Japche,"_** Shi-Yoon answered.  
 **-** ** _"I brought dakdoritang, it's like a spicy chicken and potato stew."_** Uee informed the non-Koreans in the group. **"** ** _Nurse Oh Hani is going to bring rice. She says she can't cook and didn't want to ask her husband to cook for her."_** **  
** ** _\- "What about you, Ilana?"_** Abigaíl asked.  
 **\- "** ** _I confess, I'm not the handiest in the kitchen,"_** Ilana said embarrassed. **_"Someone is making me enchiladas and dropping them by later."_** **  
** ** _\- "Don't worry, Ilana, I've just been learning to cook this summer with some friends but I still only know a few dishes,"_** Uee reassured her.  
 **-** ** _"Nurse Hani says her husband doesn't allow her in the kitchen without his supervision,"_** Shan-Cai, pointed out. Ilana had to laugh because that was exactly her situation, except it was her Nana who usually shooed her out of the kitchen.

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry,_** ** _chica_** ** _. You can come to my parent's restaurant anytime you want home cooking."_**  
 **** ** _\- "Really? That sounds nice. I'll have to take you up on that."  
\- "Anytime; Shan-Cai and Uee pop in every now and then too."  
\- "The food is sooo good,"_**Uee agreed.

Attention now on work, the first thing on her list was patient ID's. She printed the ID and headed for the patient's room. As her luck would have it, Dr. Jihoo was in the room; there was no turning back.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo,"_** he greeted her, curious to see if she would respond. Her phone conversation led him to believe she knew at least the basics if not more.  
 **\- "** ** _Excuse me?"_** She said politely, not betraying herself.  
 **-** ** _"It means hello."_** **  
** ** _\- "Oh,"_** she responded, not knowing what else to say. **_"I'm here to give the patient his ID and set up their file, but if now is not a good time I can come back."_** **  
** ** _\- "Anieyo, my work here is done,"_** he answered her, before turning his attention to the patient's wife. **_"Mrs. Monroe, I'll be back tomorrow. If you have any questions, please have the nurse, or my admin, here, contact me."_** **  
** ** _\- "Thank you for everything, doctor,"_** the woman wiped a tear from her face.  
- ** _"Don't stay here all day, Ma'am; you need to get some rest as well,"_** he gave the woman direct eye contact and smiled kindly at her before turning to leave.

 **-** ** _"Such a caring doctor, there aren't many like him,"_** the woman said.

- **"** ** _Yes, he has a good reputation,"_** Ilana didn't know what else to say _._ _ **"Do you mind if I ask you to verify the patient's information?"**_

Ilana spent the morning going from desk to room to desk and gratefully hadn't run into her two nemeses; by the third patient, it no longer felt awkward. The families were only too grateful to supply information. It took their minds off the fate of their critically ill family member. It was almost noon when Ilana's cell phone rang.  
 **\- "** ** _Hey, Brendon,"_** she answered.  
 **\- "** ** _I just got here; I have your food."_** **  
** ** _\- "Oh good! Give me about ten minutes."_**

Ilana went back to her desk and entered a few things on the computer before heading down to meet Brendon.  
 **-** ** _"I'll see you guys in the meeting room. I'm going to run downstairs and pick up the food."_** **  
** ** _\- "Do you need help?_** **"** Abi asked.  
 **\- "** ** _No, it can't be_** **that** ** _heavy."_**

She had to take back those words when she walked up to Brendon. He carried with him four fairly large aluminum trays. **_"Brendon, what is all this_** **?"** Eyes open wide in surprise, she pointed to the large trays he was holding.  
 **-** ** _"Four different types of enchiladas, you know how Nana is? You tell her food for twenty and she makes for a hundred. She had Enrique and me rolling and stuffing for like two hours. Are you going to be able to carry these?_** **  
** ** _\- "_** ** _Ay_** **** ** _Nana, why did she go through so much trouble?"_** Ilana shook her head bemused. _"_ _ **Just hand them to me I think I can manage; even if they're heavy, I'll go slowly**_ **."**

Dr. Jihoo was still upset with his colleague. He had reluctantly agreed with Dr. Jaejoong to accompany him and co-purchase Korean fried chicken for the potluck. He hadn't understood why they had to go and pick it up when he knew that the restaurant delivered.

 ** _\- "They're extremely busy and our order won't arrive in time."_** This was the only explanation Dr. Jaejoong gave. Jihoo had been working with him long enough to know that a girl was probably involved.  
 ** _\- "You should've called the order in last night."  
\- "Deh, but I forgot."_**

Jihoo should have known; arriving at the restaurant Jihoo's suspicions proved true. They were greeted with the giggles and aegyo of the cashier. It turned out the girl couldn't date unless her sister went as well. That is why Jihoo's presence was required. Why couldn't he be left to lead his own life? Just because his friends were all married or soon to be, did that mean he had to as well. He got the lecture from his grandfather every month and his friends always tried to arrange dates for him as well; he didn't need it at work, too. He recalled the English novel, 'Pride and 'Prejudice, they had to read and memorize in his literature class. The opening quote was something about a single man with a large fortune must be in need of a wife? Is that what the world thought?

Still irritated with his colleague, Jihoo left the car abruptly and left carry the three bags full of chicken.  
 **-** ** _"Yah! Jihoo-ah, aren't you going to take one?"_** Jaejoong shouted after him. When Jihoo didn't respond he had no choice but to take all the bags _._ _ **"Yah! Wait up will you?"**_ Jaejoong walked as fast as he could despite his awkward load.

Immediately entering the hospital doors, Jihoo spotted his admin laughing and trying to balance several aluminum food trays that were almost past her chin.  
 **-** ** _"Let me help you,"_** Brendon asked for the third time.  
 ** _\- "Brendon,"_** she whined _. "_ _ **I can do it. You can't come with me all the way to the ward anyway."**_  
 ** _\- "_** ** _Señorita, que si eres terca_** **** ** _(_** ** _Miss, you are so stubborn_** ** _)!_**  
 **** ** _\- "Yes I am, now go away."_** Ilana had been trying to walk, but Brendon kept hovering. **_"That's a direct order,_** **Mr** ** _. Martinez."_**

 **** **\- "** ** _N_** ** _iña_** ** _terca_** **** ** _(_** ** _stubborn child_** ** _)!"_** Brendon threw up his hands and was walking away conceding defeat

Dr. Jihoo knew enough Spanish to get by; he had heard the man standing next to his admin call her 'stubborn'. From where he was standing it _did_ look that way. Ilana's deliverer had turned to leave and he saw his admin trying to walk while balancing the food trays in her arms.  
 **-** ** _"Jihoo-ah, a little help, juseyo?"_** Dr. Jaejoong had finally caught up.

Jihoo ignored him and caught up to Ilana, swiftly removing the trays from her arms.  
 ** _\- "What?"_** Ilana was caught off guard as she watched the doctor walk towards the elevator.  
 ** _\- "He usually forgets to tell people what he's thinking,"_** Dr. Jaejoong, conspiratorially told Ilana, when he caught up _._ _ **"Kaja, he's a little upset with me at the moment and in the mood he's in, he probably won't hold the elevator for us**_ **."**

It was extremely awkward in the elevator with no one speaking. Dr. Jaejoong thankfully broke the silence.  
 **\- "** ** _Mianhaeyo Ilana-ssi, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable the other day, jeongmalyo. I was just playing but you wouldn't have known that because you are new. As Dr. Jihoo said, I really sometimes am clueless. Thankfully Noona keeps me in check. Can we start over? Jaejoong ibnida..."_** He bowed low again like yesterday, but refrained from holding her hand. **"** ** _welcome, Ilana-ssi, I hope you enjoy working here."_** Ilana was left dumbfounded as usual. Some sort of response seemed to be required.  
 ** _\- "You seem sincere, Dr. Jaejoong, even if I don't understand your language. I will accept your apology. But I_** **am** ** _warning you, I_** **do** ** _know how to defend myself."_** She spoke in her best Ajumma voice; coolly, without betraying any emotion. The last part was a bluff; since no matter what, in case of an attack, her fear would get the best of her.  
 **-** ** _"Daeback! I promise you, I'll heed your warning."_** He playfully put his hand over his heart.  
 **-** ** _"Here,"_** Ilana motioned to the bags Dr. Jaejoong was carrying. **"** ** _Dr. Jihoo seemed to think I couldn't carry my own trays. The least I can do is take one of your bags._** **"** Ilana felt bad about having empty hands.  
 **-** ** _"It would be disrespectful of me to have let you carry these trays,"_** Dr. Jihoo finally spoke.  
 **\- "Ah!** ** _He speaks,"_** Ilana thought.  
 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo would kill me if I let you carry a bag. You see, it's my penance for trying to set him up on a date."_** Dr. Jaejoong explained. Ilana didn't know why she needed to know that information, but she kept quiet as usual. Thankfully, they were about to arrive at their floor.

Exiting the elevator, Ilana thanked Dr. Jihoo for his aide. **_"Even though I could have managed…thank you."  
\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo,"_** was all he said before setting the trays down when they walked into the meeting room.  
 **-** ** _"Oh! Dr. Jihoo, you got some sauce on your shirt,"_** Ilana worried over the russet colored stain on his white shirt.  
 **-** ** _"Gwenchanayo,"_** he said looking at his shirt. **_"I have a good laundry service,"_** He smiled at her. Ilana had only seen him smile at his patients or their family. It _was_ a nice smile, she thought.  
 **-** ** _"Ilana!_** **"** Her attention turned to Abigaíl, who called her. The girls and Shi-Yoon had saved her a seat. **"Get your food and come over here."  
** ** _\- "I don't know where to start! There's so much food."_** **  
\- "I know,** ** _we called the fifth and seventh floor to come eat with us."_** **  
** ** _\- "We saw you walk in with Dr. Jihoo and Dr. Jaejoong."_** Shancai asked _. "_ _ **Did Dr. Jaejoong behave himself?"**_  
 ** _\- "Actually, he did. He apologized once more."  
\- "I told you he was harmless,"_**Shancai said.  
- ** _"Yes, I think he might be but, I also warned him I knew how to defend myself_** **."** Ilana busied herself with her food while the girls and even Shi-Yoon laughed.

Long after SungRyung's staff had gone back to work and everyone else had eaten their fill, there was still food left. Dr. David was gracious enough to consolidate food containers and then invited any patient visitors to eat. The potluck had been a huge success which left everyone wondering why they didn't do them more often.

Ilana spent the rest of the afternoon at her desk until a new patient was transferred in and she needed to make the ID. Dr. Jihoo was also in the room when she walked in; ignoring him, she set to work getting the patients information. She was just about done when he said his goodbyes to the family and left. Excusing herself, she too left not a minute after. Dr. Jihoo was still in the hallway looking at something on his phone and she noticed he changed his white shirt for a light gray one.

Once seated back at her desk, Ilana thought there was something about Dr. Jihoo in all white that bothered her. It was as if she had met him once before. She was positive that she would've remembered seeing a Kim HyunJoong look alike? While coding files, she let her mind wonder why Dr. Jihoo was invading her memory. When it was almost the end of her shift when she suddenly realized something, on the day of her first interview, could Dr. Jihoo have been the person who kept her from falling? All she remembered was he wore all white and didn't speak. Was he blond? She gasped out loud suddenly remembering he _was_ blond.  
 **-** ** _"What's wrong?"_** Abigaíl asked, hearing Ilana gasp all of a sudden.  
 **-** ** _"N-nothing, I just remembered something."_** **  
** ** _\- "Bad?"  
\- "I'm not sure, more...disquieting."_**Abigaíl took in Ilana's worried brow and red face.  
- ** _"Chica? You're all red. You look guilty, what did you_** **do** ** _?_** " She teased.  
 **-** ** _"I do? I didn't do anything. I just..."_** Ilana could feel the heat on her face. _"_ _ **Ugh, I'm going to use the restroom."**_ Ilana practically ran.

As luck would have it she rounded the corner to the restroom and almost ran smack right into Dr. Jihoo. **"** ** _Ay!"_** She said startled. She looked down, muttered an **'excuse me'** and scoot past him and Dr. Jaejoong who had just come from the elevator.  
 **-** ** _"What was that all about?"_** Dr. Jaejoong asked.  
 ** _\- "I don't know,"_** Jihoo answered with a small smile. He was actually thinking his new admin got more and more intriguing each day. He would be enjoying coming to work from now on, just to see what antics the girl came up with.

Safely ensconced in the bathroom, Ilana splashed water on her face to remove the obvious signs of embarrassment. _"Why me?"_ She thought. " _Have I always been such a dork?_ " Breathing in and out a few times helped to calm her nerves. She sent an urgent text to Suzy: _Na pabo! I'll call you later._  
 **Suzy** ** _:_** _Again?_ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
 **Ilana** _: Deh!_ :(  
 **Suzy:** _Call around 5pm our time_.  
 **Ilana:** _Arraso! Kansamnida_!

Ilana returned to her desk and avoided Abigail's questions for the little time they had left in their day.

At the end of the day, they took turns hugging Shancai as if she was moving cross country instead of the floor beneath. Shi-Yoon accompanied Abigaíl and Ilana down the stairs. All three parted ways and Ilana walked up to her brother.  
 _ **\- "I need a molten chocolate lava cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream,"**_ _Ilana_ said.  
 **-** ** _"Hola hermano (_** ** _Hello brother_** ** _), como estas (_** ** _how are you_** ** _)? Muy bien, gracias Manita_** **** ** _(_** ** _Very well, thank you Manita_** ** _),_** ** _te fue bien hoy_** ** _(_** ** _did you have a good day_** ** _)?"_** He mocked.

She hugged his arm and leaned her head against it. **"** ** _No te burles (_** ** _don't make fun_** ** _)," she_** **sulked** **.** **  
** **-** ** _"Manita, did you make another mistake?"_**

She nodded her head, 'yes'.

 **** ** _\- "Alright, eat dinner first and then we'll all go out for desert."_** **  
** **** ** _\- "_** ** _Te quiero, hermano_** **** ** _(_** ** _love you, brother_** ** _)!"_** **  
** **** ** _\- "_** ** _Narizón marrón_** __ _ **(**_ _ **brown noser**_ _ **),"**_ he teased her by pulling her nose.  
 **-** ** _"Yah! Stop!"_** She complained, but all he did was laugh.

Life was much better after Ilana's medicinal chocolate. Bolstered with chocolate courage, she thought it was now possible to deal with Dr. Jihoo. After all, he probably didn't recognize her anyway. He went off so quickly that day, she was sure he didn't get a good look at her. As far as thinking he was someone else, he must be used to it or so it seemed, according to Uee. Ilana humored herself by picturing his impassive face scolding her for being a klutz.  
 ** _\- "Manita? Why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?"_** **  
** ** _\- "Hmm?"_** She was still lost in her imagination until Kike clapped his hands in front of her **.** ** _"Kike! You didn't have to scare me like that!"_** Ilana held a hand over her chest to still her heart.  
 ** _\- "I asked you why you were grinning."  
\- "I was just thinking something funny; Anyway, I need to get ready for bed and I promised I'd call Suzy.  
\- "Don't stay up too late."  
\- "I won't, good night. _****_Buenas Noches_** ** _, Nana, Brendon._**

After a quick shower, she hopped on the bed to call Suzy.  
 **\- "Yeoboseyo? Unnie?"  
\- "Annyeong!"  
\- "What happened now?"  
\- "Saengie Oppa told you guys about my meeting the other day, right?"  
\- "Oh, poor Unnie must've been so embarrassed!"  
\- "Chincha! I was…thankfully, I didn't run into them again that day. So, anyway, today I was carrying these trays of food for a potluck and Dr. Jihoo just took them from me without saying a word! Suzy-ah, worst of all, I tripped the day of my first interview and someone caught me before I fell. I couldn't even say thank you because he'd walked right off without a word or another glance. Omo! I just realized it was him** ** _!"_** **Suzy was busy laughing on the other end.  
** ** _\- "Unnie is being oversensitive."  
\- "Hajiman he's so odd! He's like really caring and conscientious to his patients and it's not an act. The rest of the time, he walks around with a blank expression on his face and doesn't say a word._** **"** Suzy burst into a fit of laughter. Every time Ilana thought she was done, she started up again. ** _"Waaaeee!"_** **  
\- "** ** _Mianhaeyo, hajiman does Unnie realize she just described herself?_**

 ** _\- "Mworago?_**

* * *

 ** _Hello, my dears! How was that ending? Too sudden? Too boring? Not feeling it? Let me know?_**


	34. Saying Goodbye Once More

**_August 2013_**

Thanks to Suzy's remark a few weeks back, Ilana found herself paying careful attention to Dr. Jihoo. Unfortunately, sometimes it was hard to keep a straight face. The urge to burst into a giggling fit was too strong and she'd have to camouflage it with a cough. By this time she was positive he not only thought her clumsy but insane as well.

A few times during those weeks, Suzy would send her a text, such as: _"How's your alter ego?"_ or _"How's your twin?"_ Ilana should've known better than to open Suzy's text other than the safety of her cubicle or the stairwell. Each time, she had no control of the bubbles of laughter that fought to escape her mouth.

About a week after the potluck, Ilana had just left a patient's room, when her phone signaled a text; most likely it was Suzy teasing her again. This time, she was going to let her have it. She went up to the rooftop garden; sitting at her favorite table, she opened the text from Suzy: _"Unnie? Keeping out of trouble today?_ :p

 **Ilana** : _You're in trouble this time dongsaeng._

 **Suzy:** _Wae?!_ (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Ignoring her friend's cute pout, Ilana sent JungMin a text.

 **Ilana** : _JungMin-ah (Ilana couldn't bring herself to call him 'Oppa', not with Suzy using the word for boyfriend.), your yeojachingu is picking on me._

The next text was sent to both Ilana and Suzy.

 **Jung Min:** _Suzy-ah, respect your Unnie or you'll be grounded from our date in Victoria_.

 **Suzy** : _Tattletale, Unnie._ (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ _Saranghae_.

 **Ilana:** _Na do!_

Ilana was still grinning to herself when she figured she'd better get back before they reported her missing.

Dr. Jihoo needed a break from work _and_ Dr. Jaejoong with whom he had been working with in regards to a patient. The other doctor was kind-hearted and fun loving, but even with his almost brothers, the F4, he needed time to himself. He walked out of the elevator onto the rooftop and saw his admin walking towards him with a grin. Ilana's face shown in surprise when she noticed Dr. Jihoo walking casually towards her and slowed her step until the two met in the middle.

 _-_ _ **"I-I was on my break,"**_ the grin had left Ilana's face and surprise took over. She stuttered the first thing that came to her head.

 _-_ _ **"Gwenchanayo,"**_ he cracked a smile. **_"I'm not your boss. Just don't tell anyone I'm here. I need a break too, arraso?"_**

 _ **\- "O-okay,**_ _I-think_ _ **?"**_ She still pretended not to know, what he said and walked away.

 _-_ _ **"Kansamnida!"**_ He called to her before the elevator door closed and was left grinning to himself.

Ilana closed her eyes in the elevator and let out a sigh. Why did he make her so nervous?

* * *

 ** _August 31, 2013_**

Between work, Suzy's mischief, and trying to avoid Dr. Jihoo and Dr. Jaejoong, time passed quickly. Before she knew it two weeks had passed and it was time for her 'training wheels' to come off. Nana, Kike, and Brandon would be leaving on Sunday. Nana had been continuing to stock her refrigerator and freezer as if Ilana was expecting to hibernate for the winter.

Their last Saturday together was spent picnicking at central park. Nana shooed her kids out the door with food for at least twice as many people and instructed them not to come back before dinner time. Kike and Brendon kicked around a soccer ball with some kids and then invited them to share the picnic with them. The kids were extremely excited. Ilana looked on fondly, carving out memories in her brain as well as taking a few physical pictures.

Everyone had more than satisfied themselves with lunch. The kids thanked them graciously and scampered off to find other amusements. Packing up their leftovers, Brendon took it back to the car. Kike and Ilana wandered around the lakeside taking in the scenery. It was so different from California but not unpleasant. It had its own unique beauty. Being a lovely day, Ilana determined not to be sad; this was her choice. Were there not phones, planes, trains, and automobiles to get her to California and Florida whenever she wanted? Ilana smiled as she remembered the train ride to New York.

 ** _\- "_** ** _De que te sonríes_** **** ** _(_** ** _Why are you smiling_** ** _)?"_** Kike asked her, breaking into her thoughts.

 ** _\- "Nothing, I was just thinking, how lucky I am that you became my brother."_**

 ** _\- "Don't ever forget it."_**

 ** _\- "I won't"_**

 _ **\- "Manita,"**_ suddenly his expression became serious. **_"Do you want me to move to New York?"_**

 _ **\- "No,"**_ _she_ said firmly and without hesitation. **_"Your management company and the foundation are in Miami, you're not uprooting your life for me."_**

 ** _\- "And what do you call moving to New York for over a month and being dragged on a cruise to Alaska?"_** He grinned.

 ** _\- "That's different!"_** She laughed.

 _-_ _ **"That's different,"**_ he mocked. **_"Ha!"_**

Brendon had caught up with the laughing pair. **_"Hey, let's go on the carousel before we go back,"_** he suggested. This suggestion was well met and they hurried off.

 _ **\- "I'm surprised Nana didn't pack your horse,"**_ Brendon commented as they drove back to the apartment.

 _-_ _ **"No, just my saddle,"**_ she smiled. **_"Why would I need a saddle in the city?"_**

 ** _\- "They have a very nice stable at the park where you can ride."_**

 ** _\- "Mmm, continue to exercise Basilico when you get home."_** Ilana was intrigued but not interested. She had her own horse which she'd ride again one day.

 _-_ _ **"With all due respect, Miss, can't the ranch hand do it?"**_ He rode cars, motorbikes and anything else with wheels, but he wasn't into horses and Ilana's horse knew it.

 _-_ _ **"Nope;"**_ although, she knew the ranch hand would gladly exercise her horse, he had the other horses to take care of. Basilico was used to a more personal touch which despite Brendon's protests she knew he would give.

When the picnickers returned to the apartment they found Nana in the patio getting a fire started in the fire pit.

 _-_ _ **"Nana,**_ _que_ **** ** _haces_** **** ** _(what are you doing)?"_**

 ** _-_** ** _"Comeremos aquí afuera esta noche_** **** ** _(We'll eat out here tonight)."_**

 ** _\- "Don't you remember, Miss?"_**

 ** _\- "Remember what?"_**

 ** _\- "Your parents would invite the company executives and their family over for barbecue and music."_** Ilana thought for a while and slowly the repressed memory returned.

 _-_ _ **"Your dad played the guitar,"**_ she smiled at the memory, even though she blinked back tears. Nana enveloped her in a hug.

Nana had outdone herself as usual with grilled beef, chicken, veggies, and tortillas, green and red salsas. They ate, laughed, and recalled happy but painful memories. Brendon brought out the guitar after dinner and began to play some of Nana's favorite flamenco music. Soon, Nana began to sing along and despite her sixty plus years of age, her voice was still strong and true. Kike got up and began to dance with Nana in his usual 'don't hold back' style. Ilana smiled as tears fell down her face. How could she have shut the music out for so long; the passion of her parents'? Ilana clapped in time and laughed, filling her heart with the sounds of music and the sight of her loved ones. Something she thought, up until now, she didn't need.

Jihoo had come home after a long day at work. It usually wasn't the patients that exhausted him, it was the mounds of paperwork and other responsibilities that came with the title of Ward head doctor. The weather was still nice outside and decided to sit and enjoy some classical music out on his patio. This was a routine that always helped him to relax but when he opened the door to the patio he heard the sound of a Spanish guitar not that far away. He sat down and began to enjoy the music, tapping his foot along with the rhythm of the guitar. Soon, he found himself smiling at the sound of an Ajumma singing or perhaps a Halmeoni. The apartment building did house every type of family dynamic and they all had one thing in common. At least one person in each apartment worked for the hospital. Allowing himself to relax to the music, he couldn't quite tell who the voice belonged to since they were two or three patios away. He sat there with his eyes closed, listening and mentally strumming his own guitar, which was stored in its case next to the violin and piano. His music room shared space with his office; he rarely touched his instruments now. He brought them out only on occasion; when Harabeoji visited and that was not often. He chose to be 7,000 miles from home and didn't regret it. Well, perhaps sometimes he did. Glancing over in the direction of the music, he grinned; they were all dancing.

It was getting late and Nana called for one more song before calling it a night. She wanted to leave this gift to her 'niña'. A very special memory, now that God had begun to heal the old wounds in her heart. The song began and Nana, who was surprisingly strong, pulled Ilana up to dance.

 _-_ _ **"**_ ** _No sé como_** __ _ **(**_ _ **I don't know how**_ _ **), Nana!"**_ She protested.

 ** _\- "Mira (_** ** _Look)_** ** _,_** ** _sigue nuestros pasos_** **** ** _(follow our steps_** ** _)."_**

There were so many things about her parents she never knew or didn't remember. Like this, her mama's favorite music, which wasn't classical like she always thought. Her grandfather had made her Mom be classically trained but occasionally would manage to sneak out to see a flamenco performance.

Ilana laughed and squealed as she tried to follow Nana and Kike's steps and somehow managed not to fall. Brendon finished playing and Ilana sat to catch her breath and drink some water. Kike sat beside her and she playfully leaned her head on his shoulder in mock exhaustion.

 _-_ _ **"Niña (**_ _ **Child)**_ _ **,**_ ** _vete descansar_** **** ** _(_** ** _go rest);_** **** ** _yo recojo_** **** ** _(_** ** _I'll pick up)_** ** _,_** ** _ya son las nueve_** ** _(it's after nine_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Nana, deja ayudarte_** **** ** _(_** ** _let me help you)_** ** _,_** ** _tienes que levantarte igual de temprano_** **** ** _(_** ** _you're getting up just as early_** ** _)."_**

 ** _-_** ** _"Anda_** **** ** _(_** ** _Go on)_** ** _,_** ** _no discutes_** **** ** _(_** ** _don't argue_** ** _)_** ** _. Joven_** **** ** _(Young) Enrique_** ** _, por favor hazla que se vaya descansar y Brendon tú también_** **** ** _(please make her go and rest; you too Brendon_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "Si (_** ** _ye_** ** _s), Nana,"_** they knew there was no arguing with the woman. Everyone retired into the apartment. The guys would be sleeping there, tomorrow Brendon and Nana had an early morning flight back home and Kike would follow after lunch. Ilana would be sleeping in the guest room with Nana; Kike was taking Ilana's room, and Brendon the sofa bed.

What none of Nana's charges knew was that she had seen a lone figure several apartments away. It seemed he had been enjoying their music. For some reason, she felt a strong urging to speak with that lone figure. **"** ** _Dios mío_** **** ** _(_** ** _My Lord_** ** _),"_** she prayed, **_"_** ** _Ilumíname el camino por cual me quieres llevar_** __ _ **(**_ _ **Shine a light on the path you want to take me**_ _ **)."**_ With that, she began to pile food on several paper plates.

* * *

 ** _September 1, 2013_**

The next morning everyone awoke to Nana's pancake breakfast. **"** ** _Nana! No quedamos que íbamos desayunar afuera esta mañana (_** ** _didn't we agree to eat out this morning_** **)?"** The last thing Ilana wanted was for her Nana to tire out before her flight.

 _-_ _ **"**_ ** _Mi vida, es mi última oportunidad para mimarte_** **** ** _(_** ** _My dear, this is my last opportunity to spoil you),_** **** ** _como no podría serlo_** **** ** _(how can I not_** ** _)?_**

 _ **\- "Nana…,"**_ Ilana began to get teary eyed.

 _-_ _ **"**_ ** _Ya, chiquita preciosa_** **** ** _(_** ** _there my precious little one_** ** _), gracias a tus ángeles guardianes has aprendido a vivir de nuevo_** **** ** _(t_** ** _hanks to your guardian angels you've learned to live again_** ** _)_** ** _. Solo me queda esperar que por fin aceptes el amor de Dios y también verte vestida de novia_** **** ** _(All I need to wait for is to see you accept God's love and see you dressed as a bride_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Nana, ninguno de esos días llegaran_** **** ** _(_** ** _neither of those two days will ever come)_** ** _,_** ** _lo siento_** **** ** _(_** ** _I'm sorry_** ** _)."_** Ilana turned away before she truly began to cry.

Nana and Brendon boarded the plane after a tearful farewell. This was much harder than Ilana had anticipated. When she left home eight months prior, she had purposed in her heart that only alone would she ever be happy. Ilana was slowly finding out otherwise and it frightened her. Not knowing how to stop it and not knowing how to embrace it either, she was stuck somewhere in the middle without knowing which way was up. In her moment of weakness, she sobbed out her confused heart. Kike was at a loss; for aside from yelling at him when he took her to the foundation, he had never seen her break like this.

He held her as she sobbed and figured it would be best to get some lunch. Good food, Nana always told them, made everything better. _"_ _ **I'm getting hungry, let's get some food before my flight."**_ He hoped Nana was right.

 ** _\- "I'm sorry, Kike,"_** Ilana was still sniffling. **_"I don't know what came over me."_**

 ** _\- "It's been a long morning for you, and you barely touched your breakfast. I get emotional when I'm hungry, too."_** His stomach growled on cue, making them both laugh.

Ilana didn't head straight home after Kike's flight left. She took the cab to Central Park and wandered around with her thoughts.

 ** _\- "I'm going to ask you again,"_** Kike had said while they ate. ** _"Do you want me to move to New York?"_**

 _ **\- "I wouldn't have gone through the time, trouble, and expense of being here if this wasn't what I truly wanted."**_ She responded.

 ** _\- "I know, Manita, but I'll be traveling soon and won't be able to come visit until maybe your birthday?_**

 ** _\- "We only agreed I'd stay with you for a little while until I figured out what to do with my life."_**

 _ **\- "I know."**_ He sighed. **_"Be good or I really will sell you to the highest bidder."_**

 ** _\- "Ha! Try it and die!"_** She mocked him. He squeezed her tight before going through the gate back to his life in Miami and leaving her to move forward with her own life.

As Ilana walked around the park, she knew she had no regrets about her decision. It was getting chilly, at least for her, the mornings and evening temperatures were starting to drop into the sixties. The sky was still and colored a pretty baby blue dotted with fluffy white clouds. After capturing a picture, she sat on a bench to tweet. _"_ _ **We may be scattered here and there but isn't it the same sky that covers us; the same earth that we walk on? There should be no tears for we're always together under the same blue blanket we call the sky. Saranghae."**_ She smiled and set out for the mile walk home.

Ilana returned to her apartment and went out on the patio. Grabbing a blanket and building a fire in the pit, she sat back with her phone for music and enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the sunset. Soon, responses to her Twitter post began to show up.

 **Suzy:** _Saranghae, Unnie._

 **KyuJong:** _It's ok to cry, Ilana-ssi, ask Maknae, he cries for everything._

 **HyungJun:** _Not everything!_

 **JungMin:** _Yes Maknae, everything! Fighting Ilana-ssi! You know you can call these guys anytime you need to talk or cry._

Ilana was entertaining herself with her friend's comments. Even if she wanted to cry, they made her laugh.

 **Ilana:** _Jung Min-ssi, what if I want to call you to talk or cry? I noticed you said 'these' and not 'us'._

 **YoungSaeng:** _JungMin is more of an 'I got your back' kind of guy. He turns to mush if you cry on him_.

 **JungMin:** _Ilana-ssi, I know 'Sexy Charisma' is irresistible, but I should warn you, I have a girlfriend at the moment. If you are happy to wait, you could be next._

Ilana was laughing out loud at each comment by now.

 **Suzy:** _JungMin Oppa, let me warn you, I'm quite handy with the bow and arrow, staff, and I'm higher than you in Taekwondo._

 **HyungJun:** _Waaaauuu! Hyeoung, what do you have to say about that?_

 **JungMin:** _Saranghae, jjagi. I wouldn't trade you for the world. Mianhae, Ilana-ssi, I don't think our relationship will work out. But you're welcome to any of my Hyeong's and the Maknae._

 **HyungJun:** _Pick Me! Pick Me!_

 **Ilana:** _Omo! You guys are too much! Jung Min-ssi, don't be putting ideas in their heads. Kike is already threatening to sell me to the highest bidder. I don't need you and him tag teaming me._

 **Jung Min:** _Auction is now officially open._

 **Ilana:** _Andwaeyo! Suzy-ah, help!_

 **Suzy:** _Mianhaeyo, Unnie, I was too busy laughing. Who do you want me to beat up first?_

 **Ilana:** _Gwenchana, I was laughing too. Gomawo guys, I was feeling a little frazzled at everyone's departure today. But thanks to you, I can laugh and smile and feel comforted by knowing you guys are there for me when I need you. I'm going to sign off and listen to music while I watch the sunset. K? Jal-Ja._

 **HyungJun:** _Saranghae, Princess. Send me a picture of the sunset._

 **YoungSaeng:** _Always!_

 **KyuJong:** _Anytime._

Ilana signed off and continued giggling to herself. She was very grateful to have met them and have them in her life. She was here because they first believed in her. **_"Saranghae,"_** she spoke this out loud as if her message would be carried by the ocean breeze to the MS Amsterdam and to the ear of each of her friends.

* * *

 _ **Short, but important chapter. Hope you guys liked it. This is a do or die moment for Ilana. She's finally on her own. The saying goes: be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.**_


	35. Stalker or Stalked

**_September 11-17, 2013_**

Yoon Jihoo sat in the plane on his way back home to Korea for his monthly visit. He sometimes viewed it as a necessary evil with its endless meetings and paperwork. It wasn't that he didn't want to be home with everyone, it's just that he felt as if he didn't fit in anymore. Holding life and death in your hands every day did that to you. Jan Di understood him, she was the only one. Unfortunately, he couldn't rely on her anymore as she now his best friend's wife. He had sacrificed his own happiness to make sure those two were happy and had no regrets. For the most part, he had no regrets as long as the two people he loved dearly were happy but on occasion, the cost of his sacrifice weighed deeply on him.

Jihoo's flight was only half over and thought he should attempt to sleep and not let his thoughts wander around in circles. Closing his eyes, he pictured everything he loved about Seoul: his friends, his Japanese style home, his Harabeoji. He smiled at the thought of his beloved grandfather and the gruff greeting he'll give him upon his arrival. It was a game they played each time, grandfather pretended not to miss him even though Jihoo could see the smile in his eyes regardless of the gruff words that came out of his mouth.

Thinking of Harabeoji made Jihoo think of another face. The face of the mysterious visitor he had late one evening.

Curious to see who was at his door (he rarely had visitors), he looked in the monitor. The smiling face of a Halmeoni was staring back at him.

 **-** ** _"Can I help you?"_** He had asked.

 _-_ _ **"Le prepare un**_ _plato_ _ **de**_ _comida_ _ **, me harías el favor de**_ _aceptarlo_ _ **(**_ ** _I prepared a plate of food for you, would you do me a favor and accept_** ** _)_** ** _?"_** Nana asked.

Jihoo had been curious as to why he was being offered a plate of food, but his stomach reminded him he hadn't yet eaten. Since it would be disrespectful to leave her standing in the hallway, he opened the door.

 ** _\- "_** ** _Gracias Abuela_** **** ** _(_** ** _thank you Grandmother_** ** _),_** **"** he motioned for her to enter. _"_ _ **A**_ _que_ _ **le**_ _debo este_ _ **honor (**_ ** _to what do I owe this honor_** ** _)?"_** He had perfected his Spanish having lived in New York these last few years. He set the food down, which was several, plates not just one.

 _-_ _ **"**_ ** _Gustas beber algo, Abuela_** **** ** _(_** ** _Would you like something to drink, Grandmother_** ** _)?"_** He offered his guest.

\- **_"_** ** _No, doctorcito_** ** _,"_** she smiled kindly at him _._ ** _"No le quito más su tiempo. Solo quería decirle_** ** _... (I won't take more of your time. I just wanted to say…)"_** she paused _._ _ **"**_ ** _No sé cómo lo sé, pero cuidaras a mi niña, y que Dios lo bendiga_** **** ** _(I don't know how I know, but you'll watch over my girl and may God bless you for it)."_** She turned to leave.

 ** _\- "_** ** _Perdóname, no entiendo_** ** _(Pardon me, I don't understand)?"_** He was left in surprise at her words. He didn't have any young female patients at the moment and he rarely treated children.

 ** _\- "Ni yo, solo Dios sabe. Él es quien tiene nuestras vidas en sus manos (_** ** _I don't either, only God does._** ** _He is the one who holds our lives in his hands)."_** She touched his cheek affectionately. His eyes were open wide and Nana could see his heart. It was beautiful and fragile just like her niña _._ _ **"**_ _Orare por usted_ _ **(I will pray for you - formal)."**_ She said quietly before stepping out of the apartment.

Jihoo was left with an awakening in his heart that hadn't been there in a long time. Was it loneliness? He lived for his work and his patients, how could he be lonely? He told himself this. If he needed a distraction he had Jaejoong to take his mind off whatever was bothering him. Nonetheless, he was deeply affected by this visit and before he knew it, was in tears. He called his Grandfather later that night just to hear his voice.

Back in the present, Jihoo again had tears in his eyes at the memory. Tears gave way to a reluctant smile. _**"Maybe going home one week a month really isn't that bad.**_ " He slept the rest of the flight.

An opportunity to keep busy came to Ilana during Dr. Jihoo's monthly absence. SungRyung had called both Abigaíl and Ilana into her office.

 ** _\- "Ilana, my dear, you've been here about a month now, how do you feel about the position?"_** SungRyung asked.

 _-_ _ **"I have no complaints, Unnie. My co-workers have been both welcoming and helpful."**_ Ilana smiled at Abigaíl.

 _-_ _ **"Good, good, good, that's what I was hoping for."**_ SungRyung clapped her hands together in her usual exuberant manner _. "How do you find working with Dr. Jihoo?"_ She waited eagerly for this answer.

 _-_ _ **"Dr. Jihoo?"**_ What was it about his name that made her suddenly want to giggle? She was going to have to strangle Suzy on their next reunion. **_"He's...he's not difficult at all. I see his patients and their families have a high appreciation for him."_** Ilana hoped she wasn't blushing at her stammer.

 ** _\- "Yes, they simply adore him!"_** She smiled affectionately _._ _ **"And according to Dr. Jihoo, you are very efficient."**_ Ilana wondered if SungRyung was exaggerating. Dr. Jihoo rarely spoke to anyone other than his patients. She was sure he had nothing to say about his clumsy admin _._ _ **"Abi-ya,"**_ SungRyung turned her attention to Abigaíl _._ _ **"How are you getting along with Dr. Jaejoong?**_ __ _ **Is he behaving himself?"**_

Abigaíl colored a bit at the thought of Dr. Jaejoong. She didn't know why he could get her so angry, but then she couldn't stay angry at him. _"_ _ **Things are well, boss. I think the slap you gave his arm helped."**_ Abigaíl couldn't help grin, remembering that day.

 ** _\- "Wonderful! He sings your praises all the time but you let me know if he misbehaves."_** SungRyung had a mischievous glint in her eye as she smiled at her two staff members.

 ** _\- "Yes, boss."_**

 ** _\- "Now that I know you are getting along well in your teams, my other_** _**reason for calling you two is, I'll be giving you more responsibility. Abi-ya, I already spoke briefly with you on this."**_ _Abigaíl nodded her head in_ _acknowledgment._ _ **"Ilana-ya,**_ **Abigaíl** ** _will be helping me with my workload, so_** ** _I'll need you to jump in and help her whenever she needs it, that includes_** ** _any extra work I might need her to do."_**

 ** _\- "I'll help out wherever I'm needed,"_** Ilana responded.

 _-_ _ **"I knew I could count on you. If you ever need to stay late to finish something, I'm fine with that. Like I said, the both of you will be very busy."**_

 ** _\- "We'll do our best,"_** Abigaíl responded.

Jihoo descended the plane only to be wrapped in a back-breaking hug by his friend Woo-Bin."

 _ **\- "Yo man,**_ _wus_ _ **up?"**_ Woo Bin's so-called gangster speech was always a great welcome home for Jihoo. Hareoboji and Woo Bin took turns meeting him at the airport.

 _-_ _ **"Busy as usual. You? Set a date yet?"**_ Jihoo asked while they got in the orange sports car.

 _-_ _ **"We're doing great. No, we haven't set a date yet. We're looking at venues, but we are also considering having the wedding in New York."**_

 ** _\- "Even better."_**

 ** _\- "Yah, when are you coming home to stay."_**

 _ **\- "I don't know, WooBin, I don't know."**_ They had this same conversation each time Woo Bin picked him up and each time Jihoo gave the same answer.

Jihoo's Seoul schedule usually began the moment he stepped out of the plane. The first and last day was set aside for traveling; days two and three were set aside for board meetings at the foundation and for the clinics that Harabeoji and Jan-Di ran. The weekend was set aside for fishing with Harabeoji and time spent with his F4 family, while Monday was an extra day for whatever was needed.

Bonding with his Grandfather was always something to look forward to. Jihoo wished he would come to New York more often but understood his Grandfather had his own patients that he didn't want to leave. Jihoo and Harabeoji had sat on the boat in silence, enjoying the water. They didn't need to say much to enjoy each other's company.

 _ **\- "Was it a smooth transition to the new administrative teams you told me about last month?"**_ Harabeoji asked.

 _-_ _ **"Actually it's working well. I like the fact that I only need to go to one person if I ever have a problem with a patient's file. Thankfully I haven't had to do that; my new admin scares easily,"**_ **h** e smiled at the thought of Ilana; she was always so jumpy around him.

Harabeoji took note of the smile on Jihoo's face; perhaps he'd have to visit him in New York soon. _**"That's because of that stoic face of yours,"**_ Harabeoji said gruffly.

 _-_ _ **"I inherited it from you, Harabeoji."**_ He grinned. Harabeoji laughed and ruffled his grandson's hair as if he were still a child and not a man of twenty-nine and successful doctor.

* * *

 ** _September 18, 2013_**

By the time Jihoo had returned from his absence, Abigaíl and Ilana were knee deep in work. Abigaíl was working on a report for SungRyung which needed her entire concentration. This left Ilana delivering her patient ID's and setting up the files for Dr. Jaejoong as well as Dr. Jihoo. Ilana relished being busy and it left her working late, having less time in the evening to be alone. She still hadn't gotten used to being alone, but being so busy left her too tired to dwell on it.

Dr. Jaejoong was also busy; Dr. Jihoo would not be checking in until later that afternoon and he wanted to make sure everything was in order with his patients before his arrival. Jaejoong realized he hadn't seen his admin at all these past few days. He had seen Ilana coming from the room of one of his patient's. **_"Ilana-ssi, Na haven't seen nae lovely admin in a few days, what's going on?"_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _has been working on a report for Unnie, so I've been helping her set up your patients ID's and files."_**

 ** _\- "I'll walk with you, I need a distraction."_**

Ilana didn't mind, she had gotten used to his playfulness. She rubbed her temple as she walked; a headache had formed and was getting worse.

\- _**"Gwenchana?**_ _"_ He asked as they arrived back to where Ilana and her co-workers sat.

 _-_ _ **"Huh?"**_ She had been thinking about her headache and truly didn't hear him.

 ** _\- "Do you have a headache?"_**

 ** _\- "Oh, yes, a little."_**

 ** _\- "Ilana, did you eat lunch? I just got back,"_** Abigaíl asked. **_"You weren't here when I left. I lost track of time working on this report and only took a half hour."_**

 ** _\- "Lunch? What time is it?"_** Ilana looked at her computer it was more than two hours past her lunch time. _"_ _ **No wonder I have such a headache."**_ She'd not only forgotten to eat but also hadn't had a snack. Her hands were starting to tremble slightly.

 _-_ _ **"Abi-ya, your**_ _hubae_ _ **should go to lunch."**_

 ** _\- "Ilana go to lunch before you pass out,"_** Abigaíl said to Ilana _._ _ **"Can I help you with something Dr. Jaejoong?"**_ She turned her attention to him.

 _-_ _ **"Bogoshipta,**_ _"_ he whined, making Uee and Shi Yoon laugh.

 _-_ _ **"Excuse me?"**_ Abigaíl asked not understanding what he said. Ilana hid her smile.

 _-_ _ **"**_ ** _Abigaíl_** ** _, I'm going to take my lunch, I'll only take a half hour."_**

 _ **\- "Take your full lunch, it's ok."**_ Ilana went to retrieve her lunch from the refrigerator and headed for the cafeteria and Abigaíl turned her attention to the annoying doctor standing next to her. **"** ** _Now, Dr. Jaejoong, I'd like to finish this report so if you don't need me for anything, will you please leave so I can get back to work?"_**

 ** _\- "Abi-ya,"_** he pounded on his chest in mock anguish. **_"Wae is Abi so cruel to me? I miss you when you're not bossing me around like this. My day is so lonely without you scolding me for something I've said. Ilana doesn't say anything; she's just as bad as Jihoo."_**

 ** _\- "_** **Dr** ** _. Jaejoong, did you need something?"_** Abigaíl was starting to get annoyed.

 _-_ _ **"Just to see your beautiful face;"**_ Abigaíl rolled her eyes at this. **_"Annyeong jjagiya, I have more rounds to do. Don't miss me too much."_**

Abigaíl sighed in relief once he had left.

 _-_ _ **"I think he's trying to set you up as his next conquest,"**_ Uee observed.

 ** _\- "Either that or he really likes you,"_** Shi-Yoon added.

Mumbling something unintelligible, Abigaíl returned to work.

Ilana's headache was getting worse; heating her lunch she noticed her hands were now noticeably shaking. This is what her punishment was for skipping lunch. Gathering her things, she looked for a spot to sit and soon found a quiet inconspicuous corner.

Having waited too long to eat, Ilana wasn't able to finish all of her meal; her stomach was now protesting the intake of food. Her stomach trying to process what it was given and cramping, she decided to put away what was left of her food and deal with her headache. She rested her head in her on the table, using her arms as a pillow.

Dr. Jihoo had spent the entire day so far, seeing follow-ups. He hadn't even taken his lunch because he had been reviewing patient files. Finally having an opportunity, he headed to the cafeteria. Deciding on the spicy General Tso's chicken, hoping the spice would boost his energy; he headed for the only quiet spot in the cafeteria. Unfortunately for him, it was already taken by none other than his admin. Was she stalking him? It seemed she liked to haunt his favorite places. She had fallen asleep at the table and he momentarily stared down at her sleeping form. He thought about going back to his office but he would just have to turn around and come back to this part of the hospital after eating. His thoughts drifted toward the idea of waking her up. What if she had slept past her lunch hour? Sitting down across from her with a sigh, he wondered how best to wake her without startling her. Taking a good look at her, he noticed she was pale; perhaps she wasn't feeling well. _**"Ilana-**_ _ssi_ _ **,**_ _gwenchanayo_ _ **?"**_ He asked gently; hoping the sound of his voice would be enough to rouse her from her nap.

 _-_ _ **"Meoriapayo (I have a headache), Oppa,"**_ she mumbled in her sleep, rooting Jihoo to his chair.

He was now very much interested in this conversation. **_"Wae? Eodi apayo (Why, are you sick)?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, begopayo (No, I'm hungry)."_**

He didn't understand her response. What did she mean, by 'I'm hungry', when there was a lunch bag right next to her? He remained quiet, thinking; she too continued her nap, oblivious to his presence. He asked her the most pressing question: **_"What time did Ilana-ssi leave for lunch?"_**

 ** _\- "Mullah...mianhaeyo, Oppa."_**

 ** _\- "Sorry? For what?"_** He wondered. Obviously not getting an answer to his question, he figured it was best to wake her up before she was late _._ _ **"Anieyo Oppa;**_ _jaega_ _ **Jihoo Uissa (I'm not Oppa, I'm Dr. Jihoo)."**_

 ** _\- "Andwae…Kyu Oppa Uissa-nim...pabo."_** Jihoo watched her grinning in her sleep. The problem with conversing with a sleep talker is you only get fragments of what they are thinking; especially if they're speaking in a language that they weren't fluent in. Entertaining as this one-sided conversation was, he was feeling guilty for not doing more to wake her up. They weren't exactly on familiar terms and nudging her didn't feel appropriate. Looked around for an answer to his problem, his eyes found nurse Oh Hani. She was a bubbly thing with a smile and a vivacious answer to any problem. He left Ilana snoozing at the table and went to intercept her path. **"** _ **Hani-**_ _ssi_ _ **,"**_ _he greeted,_ _ **"**_ _mianhaeyo_ _ **if**_ _jaega_ _ **intruding on your lunch,**_ _je_ _ **would like to ask a favor,**_ _juseyo_ _ **?"**_

 ** _\- "Deh, uissa?"_** If Hani was surprised at the unexpected request from Dr. Jihoo, she didn't let on. She answered him with her sweet good-natured personality as always.

 _-_ _ **"I've discovered**_ _nae_ _ **admin sound asleep in the corner over there. It would be awkward for me to try to wake her and I'd hate for her to be late**_ _from_ _ **her lunch."**_

 _ **\- "**_ _Guerae_ _ **,**_ _uissa_ _ **, I'll wake her up."**_ She smiled reassuringly and proceeded to her task.

Jihoo walked to the opposite side of the cafeteria with his food that was now cold. It was his own fault for getting involved where he shouldn't, he grinned. His admin was both amusing and puzzling. Why would she hide the fact that she could speak a little Korean? He wondered if her boyfriend was the doctor she mentioned. He shook his head to clear it. **_"Jihoo-ah, mind your own business,"_** he gave himself a light scolding. From his seat, he could see Ilana jump up and go running to the cafeteria door. He couldn't help let out a chuckle; his day suddenly seemed less dreary and tiresome than it did prior to lunch. Quickly finishing his food, he proceeded to his floor. He had work to do, other than getting involved in his admin's personal life.

Nurse Hani had woken Ilana from her sleep. Realizing she had taken more than the half hour she had planned, she thanked Hani and went running for the door. Ilana arrived back at her desk, an hour after she had originally left.

 ** _\- "I'm sorry,_** **** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _, I lost track_** **** ** _of time or I would have been back sooner."_**

 ** _-_** ** _"Chica_** ** _, were you running?"_** Ilana was breathing hard.

 _-_ _ **"Yes, I'm so sorry. I wanted to be back early; do you need me to do something for you?"**_

 ** _\- "Can you set up an ID for me, please?"_**

 ** _\- "Sure, I'll work on it right now."_**

 ** _\- "Yah, Ilana, if I ever have to leave early for an audition, will you help with my coding?"_** Uee asked teasingly. Everyone hated coding. It was long stretches of time spent at the computer. Ilana, who would rather sit at the computer than talk to people, loved it.

 _-_ _ **"I don't mind, really."**_

 ** _\- "Oh! When you get back, remind me to give you an invitation to Isabel's birthday party. I hope you can make it."_**

 ** _\- "Oh? Sure."_** Ilana was touched at Abigail's invite. After all, they had only known each other for a month. She really wanted to meet the little girl, whose beautiful brown eyes opened up a deep longing in Ilana's heart.

Ilana worked a little late finishing some coding, not wanting Dr. Jihoo's files to fall behind because of helping Abigaíl. Truthfully, she just didn't want to go home. She was most efficient at coding files and could be done with that work in half the time it took everyone else if she wanted to. Today, it was a good excuse to linger a little longer at work. When she finally left her desk, she wandered around the campus before going home. She stumbled across an ad for volunteers and put a copy in her pocket for later, perhaps she'd think about it.

Arriving home finally, she heated herself some food. Not wanting a repeat of earlier, this reminded her of the dream she'd had. Who had she been talking to? Someone was speaking to her in Korean, but she couldn't put a face to the voice. Finding it easier to tweet and therefore talk with everyone at once, it _had_ been a while since she had heard her Oppa's voices. It was rare for them to have actual phone conversations these days, perhaps she would call before bedtime.

Ilana got herself and her things ready for the next day and decided she'd sit outside for a little while. Taking a blanket and her phone with her, she headed out to her patio. Too late to start a fire she turned on her newly acquired patio heater and sat right in front of it. Once settled, she was about to call YoungSaeng but the sound of violin music distracted her. Someone was playing close by, a sweet, but mournful piece. The songwriter kept repeating the same sorrowful sentiment. Ilana closed her eyes in order to appreciate it better and immediately her parent's faces were before her. Tears began to fall as the piece continued.

The tune was over too soon, and also the sweet memories of her parents. She could scarcely remember their happy lives because the nightmare that ended it always overshadowed any happy memories. She turned off the heater and went back inside to bed, thoughts of making a phone call now forgotten.

Her dreams that night were of her parents; both happy dreams and also sad dreams. She woke in tears several times that night.


	36. Enamored by Isabel

**_September 19, 2013_**

Tossing and turning all night with unsettling dreams, Ilana finally woke from her not so restful sleep with a scratchy throat. Regardless of her lack of sleep (that's what makeup is for) and the irritation of her throat, she got up for her morning routine. The walk would help her clear her head and hopefully, once her body warmed up, the throat irritation would go away as well.

Yoon Jihoo woke early, refreshed from a good night's sleep. He had taken his violin out to the patio, for the first time in many months and played his favorite tune. Anytime he felt distressed or anguished he would put those feelings into playing that tune. When he was done, any melancholy feeling would be gone; dissipated into the air just like the music.

Dressed in white pants and shirt covered in a cream-colored vest, he headed to work early Having reports to go over as well as patient files, he would again be splitting his day between office and hospital; breakfast would have to wait until later. Too impatient to wait for the elevator, he took to the stairs. He was about to take the last step into the foyer when he spied his admin coming in from outside. Bundled up, he would not have recognized her until she dropped her hood. She appeared to have been exercising. Jihoo's mind asked why she would be going outside when there was a state of the art gym inside their building. While waiting for the elevator she began to cough and he hoped she hadn't overexerted herself. _"You were planning to get to work early today, quit stalling."_ He brought his focus back to the day ahead of him and crossed the foyer, heading for the door.

Ilana's throat wasn't feeling any better after her morning routine, she heated herself some pancakes with extra syrup in hopes that would soothe her throat. Rinsing her plate, she poured hot tea in a travel mug and headed for the hospital.

Coding files all morning, her eyes were tired. Worn out from fighting the cough and now she had gotten the sniffle, Ilana decided on an earlier lunch. She'd been fighting the urge to cough by guzzling down lots of water each time and now filled her travel mug with hot water for tea. Warming her lunch, she headed for the rooftop garden. The weather was still warm in the high seventies and Ilana sat at her favorite table in the sun.

She consumed most of her lunch but wanted her tea with honey more than anything. Her eyelids were getting heavier and she longed to lay her head on the table for the remainder of her lunch. Unfortunately, she knew she would probably fall asleep like yesterday and did not want that to happen. **_"Just for a little bit,"_** she thought and laid her head down.

She was saved from falling asleep by her phone ringing. **_"Hello?"_** She answered, blindly, not looking to see who was calling.

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong Unnie!_**

 **** ** _\- "Suzy-ah!"_**

 **** ** _\- "We're having breakfast, you are on the speaker. Namja, say annyeong!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong!"_** **T** he guys shouted.

 **** ** _\- "Perfect timing, I'm on my lunch."_**

 **** ** _\- "Guess what, Unnie, on the next cruise we'll be going home for a few days."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, I wish I could join you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Next time Cinderella, when you have more time to get away."_**

 __ _ **\- "See, Princess, if you had stayed with us, you would've been going too. Then I could've introduced you to Umma and...Ow! Princess, Saengie Hyeong hit me!"**_ HyungJun whined, making Ilana laugh.

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, I don't know how my hand came in contact with the back of your head."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sonyeon (boys) behave...Wait! Suzy! Does this mean...Jung Min's parents are going to meet your parents, officially? Ahhhh!"_** **Ilana squealed in delight at the news, but then began to cough.**

 __ _ **\- "Ilana-ssi? Are you getting a cold?"**_ _KyuJong asked._

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? I woke up with a scratchy throat and I'm a little tired. I've actually never had a cold; I go from high fever to pneumonia."_**

 **** ** _\- "If you're trying to reassure me, it's not working."_** Ilana grinned into the phone. **_"If your temperature goes over 100.6 (38.11c), you need to go to the ER and get your blood count checked. Also, start taking two vitamins a day instead of one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, they taste nasty!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah, don't argue with uissa,"**_ Young-Saeng mock scolded her.

 **** ** _\- "Ye, Unnie, we're not there to take care of you, so don't get sick, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm."_** She pouted. _ **"Oh! I almost forgot! I dreamt about you guys yesterday."**_

 __ _ **\- "Were you and I singing a melody of love?"**_ HyungJun said wistfully.

 __ _ **\- "Tch!" Was heard twice in the background, making Ilana giggle.**_

 __ _ **\- "Mianhae Oppa, we were not. Someone was teasing me about Dr. Jihoo."**_

 __ _ **\- "It must've been me."**_ Suzy said.

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it was a namja, but I didn't really see who it was and I don't remember the voice."_**

 **** ** _\- "If the guy was teasing, it must have been Ma,"_** KyuJong said.

 **** ** _\- "Oooh! Probably, I don't talk to him as much, so I don't easily recognize his voice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Where is Jung Min-ssi? Is it too early for him to come out to play?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Unnie, he worked until three in the morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww,_** **** ** _pobrecito_** **** ** _(_** ** _poor thing_** ** _), I'll have to call him later and ask him not to pick on me in my dreams."_** Ilana coughed again. **_"I'm going to go now; I want to get another cup of tea before I get back to work."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong, keep your fluid intake up and I would avoid going into patients rooms for now."_**

 **** ** _\- "De, Oppa, I'll see if_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _can help me out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Take care of yourself, Cinderella."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hugs, Princess."_**

 **** ** _\- "Talk to you soon, Unnie."_**

Ilana ended the call; gathering her things, she headed for her floor and more tea.

Returning to her desk, Ilana had a patient ID request; she turned to Abigaíl for help. **"** ** _Chica_** ** _, I'm catching a cold, do you mind doing a patient ID for me? I'd like to try and stay out of patients rooms for now."_**

 __ _ **\- "I thought I heard you coughing over there,"**_ Abigaíl answered. **_"Okay, but, will you finish coding this file for me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No problem, consider it done."_**

Abigaíl walked into the patient's room, which was on the floor above them. She was not a critical care patient. Dr. Jihoo was in the room and she greeted him warmly. _**"Hello, Dr. Jihoo, I have Sydney's ID, is this a good time to set up her file?"**_ Abigaíl was a friendly girl and always had a smile for everyone, even if Dr. Jihoo didn't always smile back.

 **** ** _\- "Yes, let me check one more thing and she's all yours."_** After a moment he directed his conversation to the patient. ** _"Alright Sydney, let's see how this treatment works and you might be able to go home tomorrow morning. I'll come back to check on you then."_**

 __ _ **\- "Good,"**_ Sydney grumbled, earning her a smile from Jihoo.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana is not here today?"_** Jihoo asked nonchalantly.

 **** ** _\- "She is, but she has a cold, so I'm doing her patient ID's for her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh,"_** was all he said before exiting the room.

 **** ** _\- "Hi Sydney, I just want to verify your information..."_** Abigaíl smiled warmly at the younger girl.

The end of the day had finally come and Ilana couldn't wait to go home for a change. She was in the middle of coding a file and didn't want to leave it for the next day. For this reason, she did not walk out with Abigaíl.

 **** ** _\- "Get some rest,"_** Abigaíl had said when she left.

Ilana was about to shut down all her programs when she had received the ID request. She groaned and decided she better take care of it herself.

Dr. Jihoo noticed Ilana exiting a patient's room. She had closed her eyes briefly and was rotating her head back and forth. ** _"Stubborn,"_** he thought. **_"Just like JanDi,"_** he remembered his friend's wife when she caught a cold but wouldn't stop swimming. He had taken her some cold medicine. He wondered why Ilana had not left yet; one of the nurses could have taken care of the ID. He shook his head and went in to see his next patient.

* * *

 ** _September 19, 2013_**

The weekend arrived and surprisingly by Saturday evening, Ilana was feeling better; she had done as KyuJong instructed. What she was still curious about was who had left her a container of porridge. It was on her desk Friday morning with a little card that said: "Get Well Soon".

Jihoo for some unknown reason woke up with his admin on his mind. He hoped she had gotten some rest during the night. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, it was only five A.M. **_"Go back to sleep,"_** _he told himself._

Thirty minutes later he found himself in the kitchen making porridge for his admin, who was the reason for his lack of sleep. He hoped she hadn't been foolish enough to have gone walking that morning. He felt an inexplicable responsibility for her. The office assistants were shared by all the Doctors, but Ilana solely worked for him, perhaps that was the reason. Dressed in gray and black, he left his apartment, stopping at a convenience store to pick up a small 'get well soon' card.

Yoon Jihoo arrived at the hospital around seven A.M., strategically when the nurses were doing rounds. He quickly left the pink cloth tied bundle and card on Ilana's desk and set off to see his first patient.

What Jihoo didn't realize was that SungRyung was in her office and had seen him by the desks of her staff. Although curious, she was in the middle of something and could not take the time to investigate. She received a welcome surprise when Ilana had arrived and begun to ask who had left the bundle on her desk. The bundle turned out to be a thermos of butternut squash porridge. Sung Ryun knew exactly who had left the bundle but was not about to spoil the surprise. Instead, she closed her office door and squealed and clapped her hands in delight. One of her prospective pairs was off to a good start.

* * *

 ** _September 25, 2013_**

The following week was a busy one for Abigaíl. Ilana could hear her on the phone several times a day checking on the preparations for her daughter's party on Saturday.

 **** ** _\- "I think I've checked everything, what do you think, Ilana?"_** Abigaíl thrust a checklist written on a notepad at Ilana on Wednesday of that week.

 **** ** _\- "I think you're asking the wrong person."_** Ilana had never been to a child's party, much less planned any parties for that matter.

 _ **\- "Don't worry Ilana, she does this every year,"**_ Uee interrupted. " ** _She's probably had everything ready since last week. She just stresses out a few days before."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can't help it; something always turns up wrong or missing. One year it poured rain, another year the video camera was stolen."_**

 **** ** _\- "Isabel neither knew nor cared. In her eyes, the party was a success.,"_** Uee tried soothing Abigail's nerves.

 _ **\- "You're right; the kids always have a great time regardless of my stress.**_ **Speaking of my little monkey, my Sister is bringing her for her well visit. When they are done, I'll have them come by so I can bring her up for a few minutes."**

 **** ** _\- "Ooh! I can't wait to see my little jokah (niece)."_** Uee was delighted. Ilana too couldn't wait to see the child whose picture awakened in her a deep longing.

Sometime in the afternoon, Abigaíl received the call that her Sister and daughter were in the lobby. Abigaíl went down to the lobby to get her daughter. As soon as they walked out of the elevator, the nurses and other staff began to follow while oohing and awing at the wide-eyed girl. Once in the middle of the nurse's station Mother and daughter were surrounded.

 **** ** _\- "Hi there Isabel, I just happen to have a chocolate for you,"_** Uee handed the child a chocolate kiss, which she received eagerly. _**"Do I get a hug?"**_ Isabel shyly presented herself for a hug.

 _ **\- "**_ ** _Tía_** ** _Uee is bribing you for hugs, Isabel?"_** **S** hi-Yoon teased; Isabel hung back next to her Mom, wary of the stranger in front of her. **"** ** _Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Isabel_** **** ** _(_** ** _I am very pleased to meet you, Miss Isabel_** ** _);"_** Shi-Yoon bowed a formal ninety degrees, making her giggle. It was Ilana's turn to greet her and crouched down to her level.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Hola Bonita_** ** _(_** ** _Hello pretty_** ** _),_** ** _como estas_** ** _(_** ** _How are you_** ** _)?"_** **Ilana was only answered with a giggle.** **"** ** _Te puedo dar un abrazo (_** ** _C_** ** _an I give you a hug_** _ **)?"**_ Abigail nodded to her daughter and she shyly put her arms around Ilana. Ilana hugged her back and would have liked to stay like that forever. Her heart was cleaving to this child. She had to break away; she could feel the tears starting to form. **_"Eres un tesoro, sabías (_** ** _You are a treasure, did you know_** _ **)?"**_ Ilana said as composed as she could.

Dr.'s Jihoo and Jaejoong arrived on the floor. Seeing the commotion, they wondered what was happening. Jihoo had seen Ilana turn and discreetly wipe her face. **_"Now, why is she crying_** **?"** He wondered, silently.

 **\- "Yah,** ** _what's going on?"_** Dr. Jaejoong asked. He was used to being the center of attention and wondered what was stealing his spotlight. _"And who is this pretty lady?"_ He said upon seeing Isabel.

 **** ** _\- "This is my daughter Isabel; Isabel, say hello to Dr. Jaejoong and Dr. Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's a pleasure to meet you, beautiful,"_** Dr. Jaejoong bowed formally to her.

 __ _ **\- "Mama,"**_ Isabel tugged on her Mom's hand. **"** ** _Ese doctor esta guapo, porque no te casas con el_** **** ** _(_** ** _that doctor is handsome, why don't you marry him_** ** _)?"_** She said in a not so whisper. Ilana, Shi-Yoon, and Jihoo had to stifle a laugh. Abigail's face was noticeably pink. Isabel's shyness was completely gone with Dr. Jaejoong.

 _ **\- "What about Dr. Jihoo, is he**_ ** _guapo_** **** ** _(_** ** _handsome_** ** _) too?"_** He asked. Isabel nodded; while Jihoo gave Jaejoong a playful but meaningful punch saying knock it off. **_"How old are you, jagiya?"_** Jaejoong ignored his partner.

 __ _ **\- "I'm 4; my name is Isabel, not ja-jag..."**_ She protested.

 _-_ _ **"That means sweetheart in my country. Will you be my little sweetheart?"**_ He was becoming rapidly enamored by this child.

 __ _ **\- "Dr. Prince? Can you come to my party and your friend too?"**_ She gave them the cutest smile and puppy dog eyes.

 __ _ **\- "Isabel!"**_ _Abigail_ said sternly _._ _ **"Dr. Jaejoong and Jihoo are very busy, I'm sure they can't come to your party.**_

 **** ** _\- "It seems your Isabel will be a heartbreaker one day,"_** SungRyung whispered to Abigaíl _._ _ **"Isabel, which of these two**_ ** _'_** ** _guapo_** ** _'_** ** _doctors do you like best?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Boss! Don't encourage her!_**

Shyness returning, Isabel took Dr. Jaejoong's hand. **_"Abi-ya, she's a beauty and smart."_** Jaejoong crouched down to give the little girl a hug, **_"uncle Jihoo and Uncle Jae will be at your party, right Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sure, we'll go,"_** Jihoo bent down and tickled her nose with the end of her braid.

 **** ** _\- "Yay!"_** Isabel hugged them both,

 **** ** _\- "Vámonos niña, wave goodbye to everyone,"_** Abigaíl was anxious to get her precocious child back downstairs before she embarrassed her more.

SungRyung returned to her office grinning from ear to ear. It looked like she wasn't going to have to do all the work herself this time. Isabel unknowingly just became her partner in crime.

Sometime later that afternoon, Abigaíl ran into Dr.'s Jaejoong and Jihoo. **_"I just wanted to let you know, you don't have to come to the_** ** _party. She'll be too busy with her cousin's to remember. "_**

 ** _\- "Jagiya, we can't break her heart! She even got Jihoo here to smile, how often does that happen?"_**

Jihoo rolled his eyes at him. **_"If it's not an inconvenience, we'd love to go. Your daughter is very sweet. Let us know when and what to bring her and we will be there."_** **J** ihoo, being more sensitive to others knew that Abigaíl probably felt awkward and wanted to reassure her.

 ** _\- "If you're sure, it's this Saturday at five P.M. I will give you the address later; don't feel obliged to bring her anything. She's spoiled enough as it is."_**

 ** _\- "As it should be,"_** Dr. Jaejoong said.

* * *

 ** _September 27, 2013_**

Friday, after work, the girls went off to 'The Children's Place', which was near the hospital, to shop for Isabel. Shi-Yoon's fiancé went with them as well. Go Dok-Mi was a little shy, not quite as boisterous as Uee and Shancai, but they still got along great. After all, how can four ladies on a shopping trip not get along? They went absolutely nuts in the store; Ilana hated shopping for herself but loved to shop for others. She picked out a pretty pink floral dress and laughed when Dok-mi picked out a similar dress in solid pink. Between all of them, they began piling clothes, shoes and accessories in the shopping bag. Uee and Shancai went for more casual looks, including a pretty jacket suitable for fall or spring. They chose to just split the total four ways and together they spent about two hundred dollars after Dok-mi presented a coupon at the register; she was the thriftiest of the bunch.

After their shopping trip, the girls went out for Pizza and beer. Ilana had to explain yet again, that she didn't drink.

 **** ** _\- "You can drink one can't you_** **?"** Uee asked.

 **** ** _\- "No, I don't drink at all,"_** Ilana explained patiently.

 **** ** _-"That's ok, Ilana-ssi, you don't have to drink,_** **"** Dok-mi smiled kindly at her.

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, Dok-mi,_** **" I** lana smiled back at the other girl.

Uee and Shancai had almost finished half of the large pizza they had ordered. Dok-mi and Ilana looked at each other in amazement; they were both full after only two slices. More good-natured teasing followed.

 ** _\- "Kim Yu-Jin-ssi, does nae Shi-Yoon do well?"_**

 ** _\- "Please call me, Unnie. As for Dok-mi's nampyon, he keeps me laughing. Don't worry Dok-mi; I won't let him get in trouble. If he's a minute late, I call him to make sure he's not playing a video game somewhere."_**

 ** _\- "Are you both settled in now?"_** Shancai asked Dok-mi and Ilana since both were recent transplants to the city.

 ** _\- "Deh,"_** Dok-mi answered.

 _ **\- "Ilana, what about you? Dok-mi has Shi-Yoon but do you ever get homesick?"**_ Uee asked?

 _-_ _ **"I have good friends I can call when I need company;"**_ she smiled thinking of Suzy, Min, and her Oppa's.

 ** _\- "You can always call us, we're not that far if you ever want to hang out, you too Dok-mi."_**

 _ **\- "Thanks, guys,"**_ _Ilana said._

 ** _\- "Komapta,"_** Dok-mi said.

None of the girls went home early that evening.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city and a different store, two Doctors walked in. _"Are you sure she'll like one of these dolls?"_ Jaejoong asked.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Gu JunPyo already purchased several of these for his three-year-old (Korean years). Jaejoong asked nae opinion, if you don't agree, we can leave."_** Jihoo was not in the least bothered by the idea of leaving and finding his own gift. He could've easily gone out shopping in the morning; it was Jaejoong's idea to go shopping together and buy the child one gift between them.

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, anieyo, let's look around."_** Jaejoong was slightly uncomfortable walking around the American Girl store until a pretty sales girl approached them.

 **** ** _\- "Can I help you gentleman?"_** The girl asked and Dr. Debonair sprang into action.

 **** ** _\- "My niece is having a birthday tomorrow and I was looking at the doll's."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, you must be the best uncle."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anything for my little sweetheart…"_**

Jihoo rolled his eyes; was there anywhere Jaejoong went that he didn't flirt?

 **** ** _\- "What's her name and does she have any hobby's?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Isabel, I'm not sure about hobbies, but she's very smart."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, we do have an Isabelle doll she might enjoy having a doll that's named after her. We also have dolls suitable for pre-school ages. Let me show you around. Isabelle is our doll of the year and is available this year only."_** Jaejoong liked the idea of a limited edition. _**"The twins are for the younger girls. Feel free to walk around the showroom. Each doll has its own mini showroom."**_

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, Emily,"_** Jaejoong said with a wink as he read her name tag.

They walked around for at least an hour, followed by Emily and of course some of the other ladies who wanted to get a peek at the handsome and quite possibly rich young men. They each picked up a 'twin' doll; it was specially designed for the younger child. Not being little girls, they saw no use in a doll that didn't really do much. These didn't have the vast array of accessories the other dolls did.

 **** ** _\- "Emily dear, these are boring, are there more?"_** Dr. Jaejoong asked.

 _ **\- "Right this way, these are our historical dolls."**_ They did a thorough inspection (aka playing) of each doll. Drawing quite the audience, now, they weren't fazed by it at all.

 **** ** _\- "What do you think, Jihoo? I think Isabel is more of a modern girl."_**

 **** ** _\- "Have we seen all the dolls, Miss Emily?"_** Jihoo wanted to make sure they had seen all the dolls before making a decision.

 **** ** _\- "You haven't met Isabelle, our limited edition for this year, she's a dancer."_**

Having bent and posed Isabelle in every which way possible, the two doctors finally agreed that Isabel needed her. Next, they were arguing over accessories and Emily didn't have to try too hard to sell the starter kit.

 **** ** _\- "You know, Gentleman, we do offer a starter kit; it includes all her books, three outfits with shoes, and hair accessories. And for a bit more, you can have her kitten too."_** The kitten was the deal maker; Jaejoong had to have it (for Isabel) and the hairbrush. They walked out of the store with their wallets considerably lighter but almost giddy at the thought of Isabel meeting Isabelle.

 **** ** _\- "Shopping has made me thirsty, let's go get drinks and sashimi."_** The guys hung out drinking and talking until about midnight.

 **** ** _\- "So...what's with you and_** **** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _?"_** Jihoo smirked.

 **** ** _\- "Tch, she's my admin and her daughter is absolutely charming,"_** Jaejoong met Jihoo head on.

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, I didn't think you liked kids."_**

 **** ** _\- "I like Isabel, she has good taste."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, my friends started out always fighting; they've been together ten years now."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _is cute but she's a good girl, not my type and I respect her too much to mess with her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Did I ever tell you of the Casanova who married the country bumpkin?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Not interested; here, have more beer."_**

* * *

 **Here I thought this would be a short chapter, but I wanted to expand on the comradery between the co-workers.**

 **Next chapter: Isabel's Pony Party. What will happen at the party?**

 **I originally thought to include the Party in this chapter, but everyone was having too much fun shopping to cut their outing short. Not to mention I have some fun things planned for Isabel's party. Ke Ke**


	37. Isabel's Pony Party

**_September 28, 2013_**

Taking the train route Abigaíl had outlined for her and a cab for the remainder of the journey, Ilana was the first of the co-workers to arrive at Abigail's home.

 **** ** _\- "You made it!"_** Abigaíl said, answering the door.

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I followed your instructions. Now that I know how to get here, you won't get rid of me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Good,"_** Abigaíl said. **_"Come, meet my family."_** Abigaíl introduced Ilana to her immediate family members.

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Mucho gusto en conocerlos_** ** _(_** ** _I'm very happy to meet you)_** ** _._** ** _Señora Paula, le traje algo pequeño_** __ _ **(**_ _ **I brought you a small gift**_ _ **)."**_ Abigail's parents were delightful and very sweet. Ilana was glad she had stopped to purchase a small thank you gift for her Mom.

 **** ** _-_** ** _"Ay que calientitos_** **** ** _(_** ** _Oh these are so warm_** ** _),_** ** _gracias mija_** ** _(_** ** _thank you my dear_** ** _),_** ** _pero no tuviste que_** _ **(**_ _ **but you didn't have to**_ _ **)."**_ Abigail's Mom admired the leather gloves lined in wool.

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Solo quería agradecerles la invitación_** ** _(_** ** _I just wanted to thank you for the invitation_** ** _). Les puedo ayudar en algo (_** ** _Can I help with anything_** ** _)?"_** After Ilana insisted on helping, she was put to work putting out tablecloths and party favors.

The rest of their co-workers and significant others also began to arrive. Shi-Yoon and Dokmi arrived, just as Uee and her boyfriend, Ilwoo, arrived with Shancai, making a huge raucous. Shi-Yoon charmed Señora Paula with his Spanish. They too brought her a gift; a set of hair combs for her long hair. It seemed Abigail's Mom was getting as many gifts as her granddaughter when Jaejoong and Jihoo arrived (they had called each other to make sure they would be heading out at the same time), Jaejoong had a large bouquet of flowers for Señora Paula and a bouquet of Irises for Abigaíl. Blushing, Abigaíl took both bouquets and put them in water. Jihoo came with an oversized and very warm pashmina scarf. Señora Paula was quick to point out It would go perfectly with the gloves Ilana had brought her.

 **** ** _\- "Que lindos todos y la bufanda le hará juego con los guantes que me regalo Ilana_** **** ** _(_** ** _How sweet everyone is and the scarf will match with the gloves Ilana gave me_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, Ilana-ssi is here?"_** Jihoo asked.

 ** _\- "She insisted on helping; she's out back setting the tables with my older sister,"_** Abigaíl said. When Jihoo looked out, Ilana was smiling and laughing at the sister's funny antics.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana!"_** Uee and Shancai ran up and tackled her in a hug.

 **** ** _\- "Hello to you too,"_** she laughed.

 _-_ _ **"Isn't their home nice? When I get homesick I just come here to Abigail's house. I see her family laughing or arguing over something, it makes me feel like I'm home with my family."**_

 __ _ **\- "It does have a comfortable feel about it."**_ Ilana agreed.

 **** ** _\- "Abi-ya, do you think your parents would be our foster parents?"_** Shancai asked.

 **** ** _\- "You guys are here often enough,"_** Abigaíl laughed.

Soon the birthday girl made her way outside and her eyes landed on her new friends. **_"Dr. Prince! Uncle Jihoo! You came! You came!"_** Isabel ran to give the two Doctor's a hug and got swooped up into the arms of Jaejoong.

 **** ** _\- "Jagiya! Your Umma didn't tell me you were a cowgirl; I would've brought you a pony."_** Isabel was wearing a denim skirt, a pink with white fringed western shirt and pink cowboy boots.

Once the party was underway, Abigaíl introduced the newcomers to the aunts, uncles, and cousins which were numerable. Ilana thought it must be nice to have such a big family, but then again, her one cousin had caused her enough grief to make her run away from home.

The hospital group sat together eating and talking, enjoying the hospitality of Abigail's family. Soon after, Abigail's cousin and sister announced it was game time; kids and adults must participate. Ilana was getting unnerved by the number of people outside; the headcount easily reaching a hundred or more, not including kids. She tried to sneak into the house were the less boisterous adults were but got caught by Abigail's sister, Luciana.

 **** ** _\- "Come on, it's time for musical chairs."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's okay, I'll just see if your Mom needs help."_**

 **** ** _\- "She doesn't, let's go."_**

 **** ** _\- "But...I really don't want..."_** Ilana tried to protest, but she was already being dragged into the mayhem. No one noticed the worried look on her face.

Jihoo was in a similar situation with Shi-Yoon, Ilwoo, and Jaejoong.

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, I'll just watch and stitch up the losers."**_ He'd seen people get injured from these seemingly innocent party games.

Soon enough, Ilana and Jihoo were in the middle of about twenty or more adults of all ages waiting to play musical chairs. The music began and it wasn't quite as bad as Ilana had expected, everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves but once half the chairs were gone, the competition became fierce. The younger crowd began pushing and jumping over the back of a chair just to get a seat. Ilana hesitated one second too long and got knocked into by one of the teenage boys. Losing her balance, she knocked Jihoo into the chair next to her and then neatly landed in his lap. She would've kept going on to the floor if he hadn't grabbed her waist to steady her. As soon as she was able, Ilana jumped onto her feet as if she were on fire. Thankfully it was getting dark; perhaps they couldn't see her crimson face.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana's out!"_** Luciana shouted above the din of laughter. Ilana ran off, gladly, to sit down.

Jihoo watched her go, torn between staying and going. When he got himself out in the next round, he went off in search of his admin and found her sitting next to SungRyung who had arrived with her husband shortly before the games began. **_"Gwenchanayo?"_** Jihoo asked once he caught up to Ilana. **_"Ilana-ssi isn't hurt?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-ah, she's fine; I asked her myself when she sat down. We saw the whole thing and I was telling her how fortunate it was that you broke her fall. If Jihoo had been less than a gentleman, he would've let you fall."_** SungRyung said.

 **** ** _\- "I would've let you fall,"_** her husband teased.

 __ _ **\- "Yeobo!"**_ She smacked his arm. **_"Ignore him, we need more gentleman like Jihoo, don't we, Ilana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Huh? Mmm, I suppose-yes. Umm, I'll probably be leaving soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "You can't leave yet,"_** Abigaíl had come up to Ilana. ** _"You're not upset are you?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh no! Of course not, everyone was just getting into the game,"**_ _I_ lana hoped she hadn't offended her co-worker.

 _-_ _ **"Oh good,"**_ Abigaíl was relieved. _ **"I'm going to get the cake, you want to help me?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Yes, of course!"_** Ilana jumped up gratefully. She would do anything to get away from Dr. Jihoo, who had just sat down next to Ilana.

Once in the safety of the kitchen, Abigaíl turned to her new friend. **_"Ay, chica_** ** _, that must've been so embarrassing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes! Thank you for saving me, back there. I needed to get away from Dr. Jihoo; I can't even look at him right now. How does he manage to be there every time something embarrassing happens?"_** Ilana groaned.

 **** ** _\- "At least it wasn't your daughter that invited them to the party."_**

 **** ** _\- "Awww! But she's so precious, even Dr. Jaejoong couldn't resist."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hey, just wait until you have a child and she embarrasses you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, come on; let's get the cake out so we can do the piñata."_** Ilana changed the subject. She was never getting married and was never having children; although she had come to terms with that, it still caused her pain.

After singing happy birthday, Ilana helped Abigaíl's Mom cut and serve cake while the kids lined up from smallest to biggest for the piñata's. Jaejoong, who had never seen this custom, was completely intrigued. Abigaíl would blindfold the child, spin them around a few times and then gave them the stick to whack the piñata. The pony shaped piñata was proving indestructible even for the older kids.

 _-_ _ **"Which of the adults wants to try?"**_ Abigaíl asked.

 **** ** _\- "I'll do it!"_** Jaejoong was as excited as the kids, Abigaíl was left speechless.

Jihoo decided to help her out. **_"Abi-ya, he's too tall for you, give me the blindfold."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, Dr. Jihoo."_**

Jihoo took the blindfold and did several tests to make sure he couldn't see. Once satisfied that his colleague truly couldn't see, he spun him around more than he probably needed to but couldn't resist _. "_ _ **Ok, I'm going to point you in the right direction, and you can start swinging on set,**_ **"** Jihoo instructed.

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** Jaejoong responded.

 **** ** _\- "Hana…dul…set, ka! Make sure you don't make it easy for him."_** Jihoo told the guys holding the two ends of the rope.

Jaejoong felt a little drunk after being spun around but was making a valiant attempt. He struck air twice; they weren't making it easy for him. He paused before striking again, waiting and trying to block out everyone who was shouting wrong instructions. Then it happened, Jaejoong landed the lucky strike that bashed the pony's head in, sending candy flying everywhere with each swing of the piñata. **_"That was daeback!"_** Jaejoong said, removing the blindfold.

The kids resembled little squirrels, but instead of nuts, they were stuffing paper bags with candy. Jaejoong was soon picking up candy along with the rest of the kids. Everyone had been cheering the kids on from the sidelines, including the small group from the hospital.

 _-_ _ **"Come on, I want to open presents,"**_ Isabel said shortly, after filling her sack with more candy than she could carry. She took Jihoo and Jaejoong by the hand and led them to the table.

 **** ** _\- "Let me take some pictures of the kids,"_** Abigail announced. She stood on a chair for a better angle. Jaejoong was standing next to her making faces at the kids so they'd laugh, even when Abigail wanted them serious.

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong! I want one serious picture, can you please stop!"_** She wanted to smack him and waved her arm in threat but ended up losing her balance. Jaejoong deftly caught her before she could even scream in fright.

 **** ** _\- "Mama! Are you alright?"_** Isabel came running up. **_"Mama, you look funny in Dr. Prince's arms,"_** **s** he giggled.

 **** ** _\- "Will you put me down already?"_** Abigail was sure she was blushing.

 **** ** _\- "Is that any way to thank your savior?"_**

She rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'Thank you.' _**"Isabel, start opening presents."**_

The table had been covered in gifts and Isabel tore through wrapping paper and gift bags like a mini hurricane. Mama was well pleased with the clothes her female co-workers had picked.

 **** ** _\- "You guys, this is too much, you didn't have too."_**

 **** ** _\- "You couldn't have stopped us if you tried,"_** Uee said.

 **** ** _\- "Thank you."_**

Isabel picked the next gift, which was a fairly large box. _"_ _ **Mama, look!"**_ It was Isabelle and her accessories. Everyone oohed and ahhed respectively. The little girl didn't know what to hug first, the doll or the kitten.

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo and Dr. Jaejoong, she loves dolls and animals. I think you just made her day but wasn't this too much?"_** Abigaíl was grateful but didn't want them to think she was expecting such a lavish gift from them.

 __ _ **\- "I knew all along my little jagiya would love it. We wanted to get her something special."**_ Dr. Jaejoong answered. Jihoo grinned to himself, vaguely remembering it had been his idea to go to the doll store but he would let his friend take all the credit. Casanova and the country bumpkin part two, he thought.

SungRyung was the first of the hospital group to say her goodbyes and leave. **_"I saw that gleam in your eyes during the party. You were too happy that Ilana and_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _almost fell,"_** SungRyung's husband accused as soon as they were in the car. Knowing her husband wasn't requiring an answer from her, SungRyung stayed quiet. _"_ _ **You're scheming again; pictures of weddings are going through your head."**_

 **** ** _\- "Wae?! Can I help it if I want my favorite people to be happy…together? Have I ever been wrong? Besides, it's not like_** **I** ** _pushed Ilana;_** **I** ** _didn't tell_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _to lose her balance. God wants this as much as I do."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeoja! You think God needs your help bringing those kids together if that's his plan?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm merely being an instrument,"_** SungRyung was confident this was God's plan in her life: to give couples a gentle nudge. She knew those four were a love story waiting to happen.

Back at the party, Abigail's co-workers were helping to clean up, all except Jaejoong who had been accosted by Isabel to play with her and her cousins. What was it about this little girl? He couldn't say no.

 **** ** _\- "Abigaíl, there aren't any kids in the bounce house, let's go."_** Her sister, Luciana, reported.

 **** ** _\- "Let's go, guys,"_** _Abigaíl_ motioned them to follow.

 **** ** _\- "You guys go ahead; I'll take some of these gifts to Isabel's room."_** It's not that Ilana didn't want to bounce; she thought KyuJong wouldn't approve. Going up the stairs every day was hard enough on her, so she quickly found an excuse.

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Ándale chica_** **** ** _(_** ** _come on girl_** ** _), it's tradition,"_** Abigaíl said.

 **** ** _\- "I'll sit this out too,"_** Dok-mi said.

 **** ** _\- "I'll watch,"_** Jihoo also made his excuses.

 _-_ _ **"Shi-Yoon-ah, take care of your fiancé, I'll grab Ilana. Ilwoo Oppa, get Uissa,"**_ Uee instructed.

 **\- "** ** _Geaure!"_** The three were dragged protesting to the bounce house. Luciana demanded their shoes off and in the bounce house. The three protesters had no choice but to submit.

Dok-mi and Ilana were having a very hard time standing. With too many guys in the bounce house, the waves were too strong for the pair that was neither steady on their feet nor accustomed to this kind of activity.

 **** ** _\- "Hold hands, it helps,"_** Abigail shouted to the struggling pair.

 **** ** _\- "Hey, it worked!"_** Ilana shouted as Dok-mi and she got the hang of it. They were all laughing and having a good time but Ilana knew it was getting to be too much for her. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and was feeling the lack of oxygen. Thankfully, she had already been working her way to the door, when she took a misstep and fell coughing. Dok-mi was already being helped up by Shi-Yoon and she slid out. Ilana sat on the landing, coughing as her lungs took in much-needed air. She closed her eyes to shut out the flashing lights dancing before her and tried to resume her normal breathing. She didn't feel someone come up behind her.

Jihoo had noticed Ilana fall and roll out the door, coughing and practically wheezing. He saw her leaned her head forward onto her knees and followed her out; something wasn't right. **_"Gwenchanayo?"_** He placed a concerned hand on her shoulder, startling her.

 **** ** _\- "Aish!"_** Ilana squeaked. Startled, her body jolted forward, ending up on the floor before Jihoo could grab her. He held out his hand to help her up but she didn't take it. Slowly regaining her composure, she managed to stand, albeit wobbly. **_"I'm...fine, thank...you,"_** Ilana said, still panting heavily.

 **** ** _\- "Forgive me, but you don't look fine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Really, I'm…just...out...of shape. I'll...get some water...and...be fine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sit down,"_** he took her by the wrist to an empty seat nearby. _ **"I'll get it for you,"**_ Jihoo thought her story was possible, but not likely. A few minutes of bouncing shouldn't have left her gasping for breath and feeling dizzy.

 **** ** _\- "What in the world was that about?"_** She muttered.

It was getting late, past eleven. After bouncing, they had sat around drinking coffee and having more cake, chatting with the family prior to leaving.

 _-_ _ **"**_ ** _Ya nos vamos_** **** ** _(_** ** _We are leaving_** ** _),_** ** _muchas gracias por to_** ** _do (t_** ** _hank you very much for everything_** ** _),"_** Shi-Yoon excused himself and Dok-Mi.

 **** ** _\- "Gracias a ustedes (_** ** _Thanks to all of you_** ** _), a ver cuándo nos vuelven a visitar (_** ** _we'll see when you come visit us again_** ** _). Todos son bien recibidos aquí (_** ** _Everyone is welcome here_** ** _)."._**

 **** ** _\- "Gracias (_** ** _Thank You_** ** _), Señora Paula."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abi-ya, we're out too,"_** Uee and Shancai hugged their co-worker.

 **** ** _\- "What about you, Ilana? You're not planning on taking the train at this hour by yourself are you?"_** Abigaíl asked

 **** ** _\- "Of course not, I'm calling a cab,"_** Kike and her Oppa's would kill her if they found out she took the train by herself in the first place and if she were to take it again at this hour, they would ground her for life.

 **** ** _\- "Abi-ya, I'll take her home,"_** the voice of Jihoo startled Ilana.

 _-_ _ **"Oh, good, I won't have to worry,"**_ Abigaíl responded.

 **** ** _\- "Wait! I am sensible of the offer; however, I'm quite capable of taking a cab. Please don't go out of your way on my account."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, I'm not going out of my way. We're neighbors, didn't you know?"_** Ilana was left with her protest still in her mouth.

 **** ** _\- "That settles it; Dr. Jihoo will take you home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Si (_** ** _Yes_** ** _), Niña (_** ** _dear_** ** _), una mujer no puede viajar sola a esta hora (_** ** _a woman can't travel alone, at this hour_** ** _)._**

After the hugs and see you later, the little group disbanded, each in their own direction. Ilana was left alone, walking with Dr. Jihoo to his car.

 **** ** _\- "You know, I was going to stop off somewhere and get a snack before going home, I'll just call a cab, you must be tired."_** **I** lana made one last ditch effort to escape.

 **** ** _\- "I'm not tired at all; I can go for a snack as well,"_** he opened Ilana's door for her and motioned her to get in. She did so, reluctantly. **_"Señora_** **** ** _Paula and_** **** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _entrusted me to take Ilana-ssi home; I can't betray that trust."_** He said in his usual monotone once he was in the car and buckling up. Ilana was trapped; she needed all her concentration not to panic.

Shortly after everyone left, Jaejoong came back downstairs; he'd been playing with the Isabel and her cousins in the playroom.

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong! I thought you had left."_** Abigaíl was surprised to see him walk in the kitchen.

 __ _ **\- "The girls wouldn't let me leave; they insisted we had to have a dance recital for Isabelle. I put on an After School video for them. We rehearsed the moves and had our performance."**_ Abigaíl wondered what 'After School' was and why he had stayed this long. She couldn't figure him out.

 **** ** _\- "Ven (_** ** _Come_** ** _), siéntate a tomar café con pastel o algo de comer (_** ** _sit and have coffee and some cake or something to eat_** ** _)?"_** Abigail's Mom asked.

 **** ** _\- "Gracias, a little_** ** _pastel_** ** _."_** His Spanish was not as good as it should be. **_"Isabel and her cousins fell asleep while putting the dolls to sleep. I hope you don't mind?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She did? She's usually up until one or two after her party."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, I'm sure all the dancing finished her off,"_** Jaejoong said, now digging into a giant slice of cake. It seemed Abigail's Mom had a different opinion of 'little'.

 **** ** _\- "You just missed everyone,"_** Abigail said, just for the sake of talking. She couldn't believe Dr. Jaejoong was sitting in her kitchen.

 **** ** _\- "I figured, but I was afraid to wake the girls up and then they wouldn't let me leave again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong, you could have just told them you had to leave."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can't resist a pretty face."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes,"_** Abigaíl thought, **_"that's your problem."_** She was getting irritated at him again.

 **** ** _\- "Jagiya! Don't scowl at me; I thought we were friends now."_** Abigaíl blushed, not realizing she was scowling. Then she realized she was wearing an apron and had tied her hair up in a messy bun. She subconsciously lifted her hand to unwind it and he stopped her.

 **** ** _\- "Leave your hair up, relax. You've had a long day. It's not like you have to impress me, I'm not your boyfriend or anything."_** Abigaíl stood abruptly; she couldn't smack him with her Mom around.

 **** ** _\- "Here, let me take your plate."_**

 __ _ **\- "You're going to make a lucky guy a great wife one day,"**_ Jaejoong said. ** _"I'll pay for your honeymoon, but I have to approve of him first."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong, what are you talking about? You weren't drinking while you were playing with Isabel were you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "There you go, jumping to the wrong conclusion again. Tch!"_** **H** e shook his head in disbelief. ** _"I'm really glad Isabel invited us. I don't get a taste of family very often. My parents spend most of the year in Seoul, and when they are home, they're busy taking care of the U.S. side of the business. I'm just saying, I almost envy you; having such a close family. And you are going to make a great wife because of that. You're already a great Umma,"_** he smiled at the thought of Isabel. _"_ _ **The fact that Isabel's Appa didn't appreciate you two is his loss. If I were a different kind of guy, I'd snatch you up in a second."**_

Abigaíl thought for sure he was drunk. **"** ** _And who says I'd take you,"_** she crossed her arms in front of her and pierced him with her best 'Mom' glare.

 **** ** _\- "Aww, come on, what's not to love? I'm handsome, tall smart, rich, and..."_** He leaned into Abigaíl and spoke the next part quietly for only for her to hear. **_"...I'm a great kisser, amongst other things."_** He joked with her and took delight in seeing her turn bright red. ** _"I better go, give me a hug goodnight, my cute little admin."_** He pulled her into a hug whether she wanted to or not. ** _"_** ** _Muchas gracias por to_** ** _do (_** ** _Thank you for everything),_** ** _Señora Paula_** _ **),"**_ _he_ turned to bow to her Mom and aunts.

 **** ** _\- "I'll walk you out,"_** Abigaíl said.

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, relax,"**_ _he_ smiled at her. **_"I'll see myself out."_**

Abigaíl sighed in relief once he'd left. He was so weird, she thought. Unfortunately, her family thought he was the sweetest person. It was a good thing her Mom wasn't into matchmaking. She'd rather keep her kids home, instead of off with strangers. It was decided the kitchen was clean enough and everyone went outside to talk for a little while longer.

In a white Mini Cooper, traveling down Route 495, Ilana clung to the car's door handle, in case she had to make a quick getaway. She was trying very hard not to panic, but to say she was just nervous at being alone in the car with Dr. Jihoo was an understatement. **"** ** _He's a well-respected, Doctor, he wouldn't jeopardize his license by trying to hurt someone,"_** Ilana tried to reason with herself.

 **-** _ **"Is Ilana-ssi cold?**_ _"_ Jihoo asked his passenger, breaking the awkward silence of the last few minutes. He thought he could see he her shivering. She was also inhaling and exhaling more than was usual.

 **** ** _\- "N-no",_** she said, practically jumping out of her seat, had it not been for the seat belt.

 **** ** _\- "Jwesonghamnida, did I startle you again?"_** He said, turning the heater on anyway.

 __ _ **\- "N-no."**_ Truthfully _,_ her inner turmoil was extremely loud and his voice just broke through the middle of it. Had she not been wearing her seatbelt, she could have easily jumped right into the window.

He smiled at her jittery monosyllabic answers. **_"Where did Ilana-ssi pick up the word 'Aish'?"_** Jihoo tried to make her feel at ease.

 __ _ **\- "I-I've never heard that word,"**_ she quickly looked out the window.

 **** ** _\- "Oh, I thought I heard Ilana-ssi say that when I came up behind you at the jumper. I thought perhaps Ilana-ssi picked it up from someone at the hospital."_** He kept his face forward but was still looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

 **** ** _\- "Oh! I...probably said 'Ay'...in Spanish and perhaps it sounded like the other word."_**

 **** ** _\- "She's good,"_** he thought. _ **"Well, we're almost home. What does Ilana-ssi feel like eating?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Actually..., I'm more tired than hungry, if you don't mind just dropping me off at the apartment...?"**_ She needed to get out of the car before he noticed how frightened she was.

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo."_**

They soon pulled into the apartment subterranean parking.

 __ _ **\- "Oh? I thought you planned on getting something to eat. You could've just dropped me off in front."**_ The security was in front and she wouldn't have to be in a lonely parking garage in the middle of the night. She sighed in relief as she noticed others arriving and departing.

 **** ** _\- "I can eat something at home,"_** he pulled into his parking space and before he turned off the ignition, Ilana had her seat belt off and was opening the door. Seeing Ilana already out the car, he too quickly got out and caught up to her. _ **"Ilana-ssi must be tired if you didn't wait for me to get out and open your door."**_

 **** ** _\- "Oh, yes, I apologize."_** She walked quickly to the elevator and thankfully another couple walked up to the elevator at the same time

 **** ** _\- "What floor?"_** Jihoo asked the other couple.

 **** ** _\- "Fifteen,_** **"** the couple said.

 __ _ **\- "Ilana-ssi is on the tenth, right?"**_ It made her nervous that he knew what floor she was on. She nodded her head in confirmation. **_"This is our stop,"_** arriving on the tenth floor.

 **** ** _\- "There's no need for you to accompany me; I'm capable of finding my own apartment."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sure you are but I promised to see you safely home. Also,"_** he smiled, **_"this is my floor as well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh,"_** was all she said, before heading to her door. _"_ _ **Th-thank you for letting me ride with you."**_ She was already putting in the passcode.

 **** ** _\- "I'm Apartment J, if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to knock."_** He bowed to her; she was halfway in her door. **_"Jalja,"_** Jihoo wondered what possessed him to tell her not to be afraid to knock? She was always so jumpy around him but as he thought of it; had she been _afraid_ to be alone with him? He thought she was tired, but now he realized she was on the verge of tears by the time they arrived at her door. Did she really _think_ he would hurt her? He didn't know if he should laugh or be angry. Thinking about it was making him angry. How could she _think_ that of him? He needed to cool off if he was going to attempt to sleep.

He took a cool shower and with hair still wet went outside with violin in hand. He played his favorite tune until his arm and fingers were numb from holding the instrument.

Ilana locked the door quickly and ran to her room, throwing herself face down on her bed. She was home safe and sobbed in relief; her irrational fears were unwarranted. Her friends worked with Dr. Jihoo and trusted him. He was a renowned physician, loved by patients and respected by his peers. They had no fear of letting her leave alone with him, so why did she panic? The voice of her fears flamed the fire.

 ** _"_** **They** ** _were your friends, too…"_**

 ** _"_** **They** ** _introduced him to you…"_**

Ilana shook her head against the fearful thoughts. Yes, she couldn't be too careful but she was home safe and unharmed after all. Turning on YoungSaeng's song, 'Maria', she listened to it over and over as she cried. Dr. Jihoo probably thought she was crazy and what could she say? She was. Only her friends knew how to deal with her fears. She had to try and get a grip on herself; that was part of being on her own. She let the song try and soothe her. Her friends were getting ready to spend time with their families; she wasn't about to have them worry about her before their trip. Crying herself to sleep was an action not unfamiliar to her. Since she left home, she had done that more times than she could count.

* * *

 ** _Mianhae if it's long, but I've included some serious relationship building exercises. We see our couples are drawn to each other, whether they want to or not. Abigail falling into Jaejoong's arms is a little cliché/cheesy, sorry. I had originally written him getting hit on the head by the piñata stick, but that scene was just too long for an already long chapter. Anyway, anyone interested in reading it, I'll post it on the blog later. I'm guessing most of you are familiar with bounce houses and piñatas. They are pretty much a birthday party standard in the U.S._**

 ** _Saranghae! 3_**


	38. Emotional Day

table class="Table cke_show_border" style="margin-left: -.75pt; border-collapse: collapse; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="700"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="width: 349.25pt; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="466"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #9900ff;"MS Amsterdam (International Date Line)/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 175.75pt; border: solid #000000 1pt; border-left: none;" width="234"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" align="right"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #9900ff;"September/span/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #9900ff;" 29. 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p style="margin: 5pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" -strong em"I know what I want for my birthday,"/em/strong YoungSaeng announced, drink in hand. They had been keeping JungMin company, bothering him while he worked was actually more like it./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- /strongemstrong"What's that Hyeong?"/strong /em HyungJun asked./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I want to go visit Ilana; I've already put in for another week off for my birthday. You guys coming with? Or do I get my Cinderella all to myself?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" YoungSaeng knew the answer./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Andwae! She's my Princess too! I'm not staying behind,"/strong /emHyungJun protested./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Yah! I want to see Unnie, too."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I guess we're going to New York,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" KyuJong said. em"strongWe'll be back for two weeks and then we leave again."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Mworago? Where are we going?/strong" /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Jung Min came up to deliver more drinks./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"To see Unnie!"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Daeback! She'll be so surprised,"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jung Min agreedem./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "We /strong/span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongshouldem surprise her,"/em/strong HyungJun suggested with a gleam in his eyes at the prospect./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"That would be fun,"/em /strongYoungSaeng agreed./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"I'll see if I can call her boss and get her one or two days off," /em/strongKyuJong jumped on board the surprise bandwagon./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Daeback!" /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Suzy bounced in her seat./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"By the way, how is the scrapbook coming along, you two?" /em/strong YoungSaeng asked. Suzy and HyungJun had been collaborating on a scrapbook for Ilana as a housewarming gift./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"It's almost done; I just need to put on the finishing touches. I think I'll mail it from Tokyo, she won't have a clue it's from us until she opens it,"/em /strongSuzy's face lit up in excitement./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"You know you guys are going to make her cry," /em/strongJung Min smiled, knowing too well the girl that had become a yeo dongsaeng to them./span/span/p  
table class="Table cke_show_border" style="margin-left: -.75pt; border-collapse: collapse; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="750"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="width: 232.05pt; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="309"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #9900ff;"New York City/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 330.45pt; border: solid #000000 1pt; border-left: none;" width="441"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" align="right"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-zw" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #9900ff;"September/span/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #9900ff;" 30, 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p style="margin: 5pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The next day, KyuJong decided to call the hospital Ilana was working for. Thankfully, Ilana had told them all her boss's name. He went through the directory until he found her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"SungRyung, speaking."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Hello, Mrs. Kim, I'm Dr. KyuJong Kim."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Yes, how can I help you?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Your employee, Miss Ilana Contreras did work for me for a few months. The reason for my call is that I will be visiting New York, along with others of her acquaintance. In short, we wanted to surprise her. Would it be possible for her to have one or two days off?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Well, I have to check with her backup and her assigned doctor before making a decision."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Thank you for your consideration, even a half day would be appreciated. We'll be there November second through the fifth, roughly."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I'll give you my answer soon, where can you be reached?" /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" relayed all his information and they terminated the call. SungRyung sat at her desk and pondered this request. How did this young doctor fit into Ilana's life? A potential suitor would not be good for her plans for Dr. Jihoo and Ilana. But then again, a little competition might help things along./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana realized she'd been in New York almost three months now. She decided to attempt to branch out more. She had tried to do a little jogging that morning as part of a new workout regimen to try and boost her stamina. She'd had so much fun at Isabel's party, with the kids, and with her co-workers; she wanted to be able to do things that everyone else did, such as bouncing in a bounce house without wanting to pass out. The need to apologize to Dr. Jihoo for her behavior was also on her mind, but he wouldn't be doing rounds for two days. Sending him an email or text was an option but thought that would be worse than just blurting it out face to face. Imagining the email or text wording made her giggle to herself. strongem"He would definitely have me committed,"/em /strongshe spoke out loud, without realizing it./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Who'll have you committed, dear?"/em /strongSungRyung had come into Ilana's cubicle./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Unnie! You scared me;"/em /strongIlana tried to hide her blushing face. strongem"I-I was just rambling, it's nothing of importance. Did you need me to do something for you?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I wanted to know when Dr. Jihoo would be in."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "He should be in on Wednesday morning."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "That's all; you may go back to your rambling now,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" SungRyung grinned at her staff member./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Dr. Jaejoong had walked up at that moment. strong em"Annyeong Jagiya, Noona, Ilana-ssi. I'm having a Halloween party, don't miss it. I'll have the details for you as soon as I get the invites from the printer. Jagiya, where something cute and I might hold you in my arms again,"/em/strong he walked away knowing/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" was burning a hole in his back with her glare; he couldn't resist teasing her./span/span/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="text-align: right; margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;" align="right"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #0b5394;"October 10. 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Over a week since Isabel's party and Ilana had yet to be able to apologize to Dr. Jihoo. He'd be on his monthly leave soon and she desperately wanted to talk to him before that. Her opportunity came one morning as their paths crossed at the apartment building. Pushing her morning workout harder, that morning, she sagged against the elevator wall with her eyes closed, still trying to lower her heart rate. The elevator door opened and Ilana opened her eyes to see Dr. Jihoo waiting for her to exit./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Dr. Jihoo!"/em/strong She squeaked out, still out of breath. He nodded to her as she walked out of the elevator. She had to say something or lose her chance. The elevator doors were closing, thankfully she reacted in time to push the button. Jihoo looked at her in surprise. emstrong"I...Please, just a minute of your time?"/strong /em He dutifully stepped back out of the elevator. em"strongI apologize if I came off rude the night of the party. I...I had a headache." /strong/em She exhaled, glad that she'd come up with a reasonable excuse./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" -strong em"Forget it,"/em /stronghe said in his usual monotone and turned to push the elevator button a second time. Ilana still felt uneasy, but she did all she could do. After all, she was in New York to work; not build relationships./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana smiled as she worked diligently that morning. She had been volunteering at the children's hospital several nights a week. It added hours to her day and fewer hours home alone. She loved the kids, they were a comfort to her and she thought she could learn from their resilience. She was still smiling to herself when lights began to flash on the floor and the hall and patient doors began to close. The PA announced: Code Blue room 6041. Dr.'s David, Jihoo, Jaejoong, and Patrick ran past along with Hani and two other nurses. Everyone waited anxiously for the all clear. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" bowed her head in prayer. em"What's the point," /emIlana thought. em"Doesn't God do what he wants anyway?"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"It's one of Dr. David's patient's,"/em /strongShiYoon said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Twenty minutes later, Dr. David came up to Shi-Yoon's desk looking as if he had just walked a hundred miles instead of a few feet. The other doctors clapped their colleague on the shoulder./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Shi-Yoon, please contact the family of Mr. Aaron for me," /em/strongdistress was evident in Dr. David's face as well as the others. The loss affected them all, not just the one./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"I'm sorry, Dr. David, I'll contact them immediately," /em/strongShi-Yoon said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Thank you, Shi-Yoon, it's never easy to lose a patient and I'm glad. It makes me work /emthat/strongemstrong much harder..."/strong /emHe slammed his fist on the desk before him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana tried to continue working, but her hands were shaking and she seemed to make the same mistake over and over again. She knew death could happen at any moment at a hospital but never gave it thought when taking the job. Not long after all the doors had been open, Ilana ran to the restroom and was sick. She cleaned herself up and returned to her desk and attempted to work. Working on the same file for what seemed like an hour, she needed to get away from the floor and before she knew it, she was on the rooftop. It was cold; she didn't take a jacket, but she didn't care. She let the cold air numb her as she sat at the table and sobbed for her parents and the family that had just lost a loved one./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo visited with a few patients before deciding emhe/em needed some fresh air. The morning had dealt an emotional blow to him, he'd lost his emown/em parents when he was only four. He arrived at the rooftop only to hear breath catching sobs. It was his admin; his body began to propel him forward until his mind took control and stopped him. He could not be the one to comfort her; He needed to maintain his distance. If he hadn't already suspected the girl had a boyfriend; SungRyung had confirmed it the week before. The boyfriend planned on surprising Ilana for a romantic weekend. Perhaps it was a long distance relationship. He did not want a repeat of his one-sided love for Guam JanDi, the now wife of his best friend. Despite feeling guilty at leaving Ilana alone, he went back to the elevator. Sighing, he opted for a cup of tea instead of fresh air./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Returning to the sixth floor with a restorative cup of tea in hand, Jihoo noticed Ilana had not yet returned. It had been twenty minutes since he'd seen her last. He hovered for a few minutes in the hall by the elevator until at last she arrived./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana stepped out of the elevator and Jihoo grabbed her arm before she could walk past him. If she was startled or surprised; he didn't care./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"There are counselors available to the staff to help you sort your feelings after mornings like today."/em /strongHe couldn't bring himself to say the word 'death'; at least not out loud./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- /strongemstrong"I-I don't need a counselor, thank you for your concern,"/strong /emIlana felt herself on the verge of tears again./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Rinse your face and if anyone asks, you had to deliver an ID for me upstairs." /em/strongIlana just nodded as she turned to the bathroom. Jihoo went back to his rounds; he didn't have time to worry about his admin. He would be leaving for home in two days and had to get his patient files and paperwork in order before he left./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The day went by and Ilana's state of mind had not changed. With no appetite, she worked through lunch. It was taking her three times as long to get anything done; she couldn't afford a break./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Ilana? Didn't you take lunch?"/em/span/strongspan lang="es-cr" style="font-size: 12pt;" Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" asked, sometime after her own return./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Oh, I'll just munch on something later. I'm too busy since Dr. Jihoo will be out for a week."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "If you need help, let me know."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I will, thank you." /span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"When the mail was delivered to their floor, that afternoon, Ilana was surprised to receive a package./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Ilana, this package is for you." /em/strong The mail sorter handed her the package./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"That's odd? Why would I get a package?"/em/strong Ilana said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Who's it from,"/em/strong Uee asked, curious./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"It's from Tokyo? I don't know anyone in Tokyo?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Open it." /span/em/strong span style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" prompted. Both girls were now at Ilana's desk./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana opened the box to reveal a carefully wrapped scrapbook. It was a beautiful rich blue with a type of underwater flower and bubbly type pattern on the cover. She tentatively opened the cover to reveal a 5×7 picture of the MS Amsterdam and an inscription from each of her friends. In the emotional state she was in, tears flooded her eyes, even with Uee and /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" hovering over her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"What's wrong, /em/spanemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"chica/span/em/strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong?"/strong /span/em span style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" asked, wondering why she was crying. strongem"Who made this for you?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "My f-friends,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" smiling while she rubbed the tears from her face./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Aw, how sweet, do you want to enjoy it by yourself?" /em/strong Uee asked./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Do you mind?" /em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Not at all, it looks like they mean a lot to you and you probably miss them."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Uee and/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" hugged their co-worker and went back to their desks./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana took the scrapbook to the rooftop where she alternately laughed and cried over every page. em"Overwhelmed,"/em she tweeted. em"How do you guys always know when I need you the most? Kansamnida! x1,000, 1 million, a billion, a zillion!" /emIlana knew it was around eight PM in Seoul, South Korea. Her friends were probably having dinner with their families. She was happy for them; they had been looking forward to this time at home./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Scrapbook in hand, she walked towards the elevator to return to her desk, crossing paths with Dr. Jihoo again./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo walked out of the elevator only to run into Ilana again. It looked like she had been crying again but with a smile on her face./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Feeling better?"/strong /em He asked./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Yes, thank you," /em/strongIlana looked down shyly as she spoke./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Good,"/em /strongthey both went their separate ways and he was left grinning to himself, once more perplexed at this woman that had been assigned to him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana fell asleep exhausted from her emotional day. She took some files from Uee who needed to leave early and then spent two hours at the children's hospital playing with and reading to the kids. One particular cutie, Manse, wouldn't let her leave. He was a sweet little Korean child and he rapidly had become her favorite. Arriving home after nine, she went straight to bed without bothering to eat dinner or check her twitter page./span/span/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="text-align: right; margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;" align="right"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #0000ff;"October 11, 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Friday morning came with a pounding headache for Ilana. She hadn't even realized her alarm had gone off over two hours before and now over a half hour late for work. Ilana neither realized it nor could she move if she wanted to, she was in a considerable amount of pain. /span/span/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /div  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Dr. Jihoo needed a follow up scheduled for a patient, but when he walked into Ilana's cubicle she wasn't there, neither did it appear that she had arrived./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Abi-ya, is Ilana-ssi not in today?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I haven't seen her and she's never late; I hope she's okay,"/span/em/strong span style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" furrowed her brows in concern./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Do you mind scheduling this for me? I'll go talk to SungRyung Noona."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I'll call right now for you."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo thanked her and went to SungRyung's office. strongem"Noona?"/em /strongHe knocked on the door frame./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"Oh! Dr. Jihoo, what can I help you with?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Is Ilana-ssi out today or will she be arriving later?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Ilana's not in yet? It's after nine; she's never late,"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"SungRyung frowned. strongem"Sit down and I'll give her a call." /emDialing Ilana's number, after several rings only her voice mail picked up. em"Ilana dear, Jihoo,/em/strong/spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;" Abigaíl/span/em/strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong and I are worried you aren't in yet, call me back, please."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" She ended the call./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"Voicemail?"/em /strongJihoo asked./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"Let's see if she calls back,"/em S/strongungRyung affirmed Jihoo's query./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"It didn't take too long for the phone to start ringing after she had set it down./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"By the time Ilana realized her phone was ringing, it was too late and it had gone to her voicemail. Her movements were sluggish and it took her a few minutes to react. Full daylight flooded her room, looking at the time she sat up in alarm, causing her head to feel like it was going to split in two. em"Ow!"/em She cried out. Trying to ignore the breath catching pain, she returned her bosses call in hopes that she wasn't in trouble. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Ilana! Where are you dear? It's not like you to be late."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "I'm sorry, Unnie,/strong" /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana said, her voice breathy. She was doing her best to concentrate on the call and not on the pain. emstrong"I'm not...feeling well at the moment and didn't hear my alarm go off. I...can try to come in later or over the weekend,"/strong /emIlana /ememstrong"Dr. Jihoo will be busy today; he's on leave next week,"/strong/em she worried about leaving him without help and adding to the workload of her /em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Don't worry about Dr. Jihoo; he's sitting in front of me. /span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" and I will take care of his files. Just worry about yourself."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Are you sure? I can try to come in later in the day..."/strong At the moment she couldn't even open her eyes./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Of course I'm sure, dear. Do you need anything?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "It's just a migraine, I'll be alright."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana tried to reassure her boss, even if she couldn't predict exactly when she'd be alright./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Very well dear, take care of yourself and I'll see you Monday,"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"terminating the call, she addressed Jihoo who was waiting patiently for an explanationstrong. em"Poor thing is down with a migraine and didn't sound well at all. I'm sure she's in more pain than she's letting on. I told her not to worry about your accounts; Abigail and I would take care of them."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Noona, thank you for letting me know, I'll be on my way."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo left SungRyung's office but in the back of his mind Ilana took up residence./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana carefully made her way to the kitchen and made herself a tea with feverfew and peppermint, refusing to take her migraine medication unless she was in dire circumstances. The pills rapidly put her into a deep sleep, where she would lose all consciousness for hours and even upon waking would be unable to function normally for at least a day. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Tea and a warm bath with a cool towel on her head did much to ease the pain. By the late afternoon, the fever that accompanied her migraine had gone away and the pulsing pain caused by a jackhammer on either side of her head was now only a steady ache. By five she finally was able to fall into a light sleep./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Dr. Jihoo finally finished all his tasks by six thirty in the evening, he could leave for a week confident everything was in order. There was one more item on his mental list that needed to be done before going home. He had stopped at a samgyetang restaurant nearby and with a large container of the ginger chicken soup, headed for home. Walking in the door of his apartment, he dropped his wallet on the valet, medical bag by the door, and hung his coat in the closet. He would immediately be leaving again after a change of shirt and grabbing a jar of citron tea from his cupboard. Less than ten minutes after he first walked in his door, he was ringing the doorbell at Apartment 10L./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The doorbell roused Ilana from her light sleep. Puzzled at whom it could be, she slowly made her way to the door. The viewfinder revealed it was Dr. Jihoo and she nervously answered, not understanding why he would be at her door./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem -"Oh, Ilana-ssi,"/em /stronginclining his head. em"strongMianhamnida, I didn't want to disturb you. I thought one of your roommates would answer,"/strong/em she gave him a perplexed look, for which he took as weariness. He noticed how pale she looked. strongem"Please, may I come in, I brought you samgyetang; it's a ginger and chicken soup and citron tea."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Thank you,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" she opened the door to let him in. strongem"You shouldn't have..." /em/strong Ilana remained frozen by the door until he was already in her kitchen. Snapping out of her trance, she closed the door and followed after him. Jihoo had begun rummaging for a bowl and after making sure there was water in the kettle, turned it on. Ilana watched with curiosity as he took over her kitchen. This was the most she'd been on her feet all day and feeling suddenly lightheaded, she leaned against the refrigerator./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Here,"/em /strongJihoo noticed her struggle to remain em"Sit down."/em /strongHe took her by the arm to her dining table. After sitting her down he brought her a spoon and bowl of the soup. Ilana realized she had not eaten since breakfast the day before. em"Have you eaten at all today?"/em Jihoo asked. He noticed the guilty look on her face./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"The soup is very good, thank you."/strong /em She changed the subject. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo gave her a look that said she had just answered his question and the way she avoided his eyes reconfirmed his suspicions. strongem"Finish that bowl and I'll serve you more. Ilana-ssi still needs to eat, even with a migraine. Ilana-ssi is wearing a guilty look which tells me you haven't had anything solid in your stomach all day."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana slowly continued to eat, ignoring indirect scolding. But, he was right and having nothing in her stomach, she was quickly full. strongem"I really can't eat anymore,"/em /strongshe pushed the almost empty bowl away a few minutes later./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"He sighed and took a spoonful. emstrong"Just a few more bites."/strong /em Intending to feed her himself, he brought the spoon to her mouth and laughed at her panicked em"Arraso, take two more spoonfuls and I'll let you off the hook." /em/strongThe kettle had begun to boil, and he stood to make her tea. em"strongI'll help you back to the chaise you were resting on and bring you a cup of citron tea."/strong/em He had seen a pillow and blanket when he walked in./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- /strongemstrong"I can manage, thank you,"/strong /emthe soup had actually restored to her some of her /emShe cautiously made her way to the chaise; to her surprise, he arranged her blanket and pillow to her comfort and then handed her the cup./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana sniffed the fragrant tea. strong em"It smells wonderful; I was getting tired of feverfew and peppermint."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo smiled, glad to see the color returning to her face. strong "emFeverfew and peppermint..? I'm surprised."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"My Nana stocked my pantry with every type of medicinal herb I could ever need," /em/strongIlana didn't know why she volunteered that information and buried her face in the sweet and soothing scent of the tea./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo sat in the armchair opposite of Ilana, so they could still face each other comfortably. They were silent as she sipped her tea. It was odd but Ilana did not find the silence awkward or unpleasant. The soup and tea had done much to relieve her aching head and she was struggling to keep awake./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Ilana-ssi is getting drowsy; I will leave so you can rest. I want Ilana-ssi back to work Monday morning. You'll have to keep everything in order while I'm gone next week."/strong /emJihoo stepped out of character and was the first to break the silence. Although it was strange, he had not found it cumbersome./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Dr. Jihoo! I almost forgot...and yet here you are wasting/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" emstrongtime because of me,"/strong /emIlana was upset with herself and also grateful for his kindness./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "I..."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"What had he been thinking? strongem"...everything is in order for my leave and I knew the soup and tea would help...relieve any discomfort Ilana-ssi might have." /em/strong Jihoo stood to leave. strongem"Now, no more headaches or I'll send you to Dr. Jaejoong or Dr. Patrick,"/em/strong he mock-scolded and received an annoyed glare from his admin in return. Unfazed, he flashed his gentle em"I'll show myself out, rest, please,"/em /stronghe protested when Ilana began to get up. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. strongem"So much for keeping a distance,"/em /stronghe thought./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Later that evening, Ilana moved back to her room, ready to get a good night's sleep. Sometime in the night, she woke, not from pain but a realization dawned on her. She didn't think Dr. Jihoo was emjust/em referring to the migraine before he left. In a strange way, the discomfort he meant to relieve was the awkwardness of the night he drove her home. Without flat-out saying the words, he let her know that it was truly forgotten. He had removed a burden she didn't realize she was carrying, letting her sleep soundly the rest of the entire night./span/span/p 


	39. The Personal Driver

**_Republic of Korea_**

 ** _October 10-14, 2013_**

The MS Amsterdam docked in Incheon, Republic of Korea and a small group of friends disembarked, eager to see their families. An event that usually only took place once a year, if that. This homecoming would be slightly different. Each had life-changing business to take care of; business that would actually bring them back home in less than a year. They hugged each other goodbye, agreeing to meet at the airport on the fourteenth

KyuJong walked out of the recruiting office with a relief he didn't know he would feel. Set to enlist in July, he was nervous to tell the others; though he knew they would understand. They all had to go through it, might as well get it over with. His mind was still elsewhere as he walked out of the office. Not watching where he walked, he stumbled into a familiar young man that had his head bent looking at a paper in his hand.

 **-** ** _"Maknae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeung!"_**

 __ _ **\- "What are you doing here?**_ _"_ HyungJun asked.

 **-** ** _"Yah! What about you? Keeping secrets from your Hyeung?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae! It just happened."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso,"**_ KyuJong didn't understand how enlisting for military duty could 'just happen', but with Maknae anything was possible. _"_ _ **Let's not tell the others yet."**_

 **** ** _\- "Princess will be hurt if we don't tell her."_**

 **-** ** _"We'll tell them all when we get to New York, telling everyone at once will be the best way."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, when are you going?"_**

 **** ** _\- "July, what about you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "May."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'd say let's get lunch, but my family is waiting for me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, nado. We'll see each other again in two days."_**

 __ _ **\- Deh!"**_ _The two pounded each other's backs in farewell._

YoungSaeng and his parents had enjoyed the Fortress Festival of their native Gwochang County, a tradition of theirs to attend every year and wear traditional clothing. Heading home, his Umma noted her son had retreated into himself like he always did when he was worried or had a problem. Umma wondered if a young lady was involved.

 **-** ** _"Saengie-ya, when are you going to bring us a nice girl to meet us,"_** His Mother asked. _"Do I need to call a matchmaker?"_

 **-** _ **"Anieyo, Umma!"**_ Her son protested.

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, leave the boy alone. He should be thinking of starting his military service, you postponed your plans to go in_** **this** ** _year,"_** his father reminded.

 **-** ** _"Arayo, Abeoji, it's just..."_**

 **** ** _\- "There's a yeoja,"_** his Mom accused.

 **-** ** _"If she's meant to be she'll still be there after you serve your duty to your country,"_** his Father admonished.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, it's just a friend I made from the states and...she's...special."_** He couldn't describe his relationship with Ilana in any other way. Afraid someone else will recognize how special she is as soon as he's gone, he just wanted to be there for her a little longer.

 **-** _ **"You can't wait forever, adul should do as I say,"**_ his father instructed.

 **-** ** _"Deh Abeoji, I'll think about it."_**

 **-** ** _"If she's so special wae didn't adul bring her to meet us?"_** His Mother complained.

- ** _"It's complicated, Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "Should we contact the girl's parents?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Umma, her parents were in an accident when she was small. Abeoji, Umma, just give me a little more time to see where this will go and then I'll enlist._**

 **** ** _\- "I'll trust adul but by your next birthday you need to have enlisted or getting ready for marriage."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Abeoji, kansamnida,**_ _"_ YoungSaeng let out his a nervous breath.

JungMin and Suzy were smiling brightly to each other. They were surrounded by their parents and things were going well. Suzy held JungMin's hand under the table which was a little damp from nerves. Sexy Charisma was actually scared of not making a favorable impression on his future in-laws. He knew Suzy could never go against them if they were to decide against him.

 **\- "** ** _Jung Min-ah, when will you serve your military duty? Before or after the wedding?"_** Suzy's Mom asked.

 **-** ** _"Eomonnim, we don't want to wait two years. We thought of having a small wedding on the ship, with just parents and grandparents then I can think about enlisting later next year."_**

 __ _ **\- "We don't have time to discuss things properly before you kids leave."**_ Suzy's Father stated. _"Jung Min-ah, your parents and us will discuss what's best over the next few months and come to an agreement."_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, don't worry about anything,"_** JungMin's Mother added. _"_ _ **Suzy's Appa, Umma, and we will be meeting frequently now that we've met."**_

Everyone was smiling, things had gone well. Both sets of parents were in agreement on the union of Jung Min and Suzy, so much so that JungMin's parents immediately wanted to add Suzy to their family registry.

 **** ** _\- "I don't see a point in waiting to add Suzy to our family registry,"_** JungMin's Father said before they left the restaurant. _"_ _ **We've all given our blessing, why don't we stop by the registry office?"**_ This announcement made the couple very nervous. They were as good as married once Suzy was added to the registry.

 **-** ** _"Hajiman Abeoji, I haven't even given her a ring yet!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mr. and Mrs. Bae, do you have any objections?"_**

 **** ** _\- "None,"_** Suzy's Mom answered while looking at her husband who nodded in reassurance.

This was going to be a long afternoon for Suzy who was blushing furiously and Jung Min whose palms had already been damp, were now slippery with his perspiration.

 __ _ **Republic of Korea**_

 _ **October, 14, 2013**_

 _ **NYC, NY USA**_

 _ **October 13, 2013**_

Ilana was getting ready for bed Sunday night (Monday morning in Seoul) when her phone announced a text message. Her friends had met up with HyunJoong for breakfast before their flight to catch the ship in Beijing; they sent her all sorts of funny pictures.

 **JungMin:** _Annyeong chingu! We're glad you like the album. I told them you were going to cry._

 **Ilana** : _I couldn't help it! They were tears of joy, Min, that's okay._

 **Jung Min:** _Sunbae wants to know why you didn't come to Seoul with u_ s.

 **Ilana** : _I had to work; tell him I can't get paid solely on a pretty face and the ability to eat...a lot!_

 **JungMin:** _He says he's on an intense workout routine for his new drama and always hungry._

 **Ilana** : _Excuses…let me know when it starts so I can see his muscles too._ ;) _Anyway, when is he coming to New York?_

 **JungMin** : _He says maybe early next year. He might be singing at a we_ dding.

 **Ilana** : _Daeback!_

 **Jung Min:** _We have to catch our flight now; jagiya is sending you a hug and Maknae a kiss...on the cheek. My Hyeung-deul say behave._

 **Ilana** : _Tell them saranghae!_

* * *

 ** _October 14-18, 2013_**

The week to follow was mayhem for Ilana and was instrumental in keeping everything and everyone organized during Jihoo's absence. Having been initiated in this hell week the month before, she learned quickly the best way to achieve order. Her research specialist background helped her easily categorize the problems and solve them accordingly. Ilana made sure Dr. Jihoo's patients were covered and files accurately coded. With Abigail's report also due that week, both girls were eating lunch at their desks or not at all. Ilana was also staying late each night.

Dr. Jaejoong, being left in charge during his colleague's absence, also was kept extremely busy. He had just managed to escape his office and was making his last rounds of the day. Passing out the formal invites to his party, he noticed Ilana still at her desk rubbing her head. _"Aish_ ," he thought, _"this girl probably forgot to eat lunch again._ He went up to her desk. _"_ _ **Yah Agassi! What are you still doing here? You've had me chained to my desk all day; I'm just getting to my afternoon rounds."**_

 **** ** _\- "You are in charge when Dr. Jihoo is not in, are you not?"_** She gave him her best 'Ajumma' voice. Dr. Jihoo's absence had unknowingly allowed her to grow in confidence and show off the skills SungRyung had hired her for.

 **-** ** _"Deh_** **,"** he said resigned. **_"Actually, things are running much more efficient this month. Dr. Jihoo will be pleased but I'm not going to take the blame for you being here so late and skipping meals. Off you go,"_** he was pulling her chair out and hauling her to her feet.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong!"_** Ilana protested. **_"I'm not done yet!"_** He had already rummaged through her drawer to find her purse.

- ** _"Here, it's the party invite,"_** he thrust an envelope into her hands.

 **-** ** _"I apologize, but I don't do parties."_**

 __ _ **\- "You went to Isabel's..."**_ Ilana opened her mouth to point out the difference, but he continued. **_"Make sure you have one of your boyfriends bring you,"_** he had noticed a few pictures of her and possibly friends or boyfriend on her desk. He had heard a rumor that Ilana's boyfriend was planning to propose soon. _**"If he can't bring you, then I'll have Dr. Jihoo take you. That way, I can make sure both of you are there."**_ Ilana was being pushed out of the nurse's station.

 **-** ** _"Micheossuh?!"_** Ilana thought as she entered the elevator. _**"Boyfriend? Maybe he noticed the pictures on my desk. Well, I can blame my boyfriend if I don't go to the party.**_ _"_ Ilana looked at the time on her phone. Just past seven, she wasn't ready to go home yet. Checking in her purse, she had granola and dried fruit that should hold her off while she spent some time reading to the kids. Dr. Jaejoong said to go, but he didn't say she had to go home. She smiled with satisfaction as she walked to the children's hospital. KyuJong would kill her if he knew how many times in the last few weeks she'd skipped meals. At least she had stocked her drawer with healthy snacks.

* * *

 ** _October 18, 2014_**

By Friday, Abigaíl had finished her report and things were almost back to normal for Ilana and her. The buzz in the ward was the Halloween party; Uee started the conversation as they worked.

 **-** ** _"Do you guys have your costumes ready for the party?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm still trying to convince Go Dokmi. You know how shy she is."_**

 **** ** _\- "You'll convince her, I know you will."_**

 **** ** _\- "I almost forgot! You and your friends are singing. That will convince her to go."_**

 __ _ **\- "Singing?**_ _"_ Ilana and Abigaíl stopped working and turned their attention to Uee.

 **-** ** _"Yes; our first time performing for the hospital crowd, I can't wait. You two weren't actually thinking of_** **not** ** _being there, were you?"_** Abigaíl and Ilana looked at each other, guilt written all over their faces.

\- _**"I suppose I can go for a little while,"**_ Ilana reluctantly gave in.

 **-** _ **"I'll see if my sister will watch Isabel,"**_ Abigaíl mumbled.

- ** _"Daeback!"_** Uee clapped her hands together. **_"Dr. Jaejoong is also bringing one of the girl groups from back home, Miss A."_** Ilana had heard of this group, Suzy liked them because one of its members shared her name.

At five P.M., Ilana shut down her computer and prepared to leave. Everything was in order and she didn't have an excuse to stay. She really should get some rest. Having promised to take care of herself, she hadn't been doing a very good job of it. Headaches were occurring on an almost daily basis and she thought she had lost weight.

Ilana dreaded the weekends; there were too many hours of unoccupied time, for her mind to turn to negative thoughts. A thought struck her as she walked with Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Abigaíl_** __ _ **are you going to be home this weekend?"**_ _Ilana asked._

 **** ** _\- "I have nothing planned, why?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you want to do something? I'll come to you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay, let's plan on it. How about Sunday? Have brunch with us at the restaurant and we can do something afterward."_**

 **** ** _\- "I like that plan. I'll see you Sunday."_**

* * *

 ** _October 20, 2013_**

Ilana couldn't wait for Sunday. Saturday flew by with household chores, grocery shopping and preparing meals for the week. With meals already prepared, she didn't have an excuse to skip meals times. Sunday morning Ilana did last minute tidying and got ready to catch the train that would take her to Abigail's house. Walking to the elevator, she realized she had looked at the timetable wrong and was going to be late for the train. She changed direction to the stairs and began to run down.

Jihoo arrived early that morning and had gone straight to the hospital. He was surprised at how organized everything was: no loose ends to figure out and detailed notes were included for each patient. Reviewing files usually took him an entire day or more but this time he was done in two hours. He showered and changed at the hospital and checked on a few patients. By eleven A.M. he was walking into the apartment building, only to get crashed into by his admin who was breathless from running.

 **-** _ **"Dr. Jihoo!"**_ Ilana squeaked, turning bright red. She had rounded the stairway right into him. ** _"I'm so sorry! I'm late!"_** She didn't have time for him to react, she continued running out the door. When he finally recovered, he ran after her. She hadn't gone far. She was hailing a cab. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back from the curb. Ilana looked at him in shock; then anger.

 **-** ** _"Dr._** **Jihoo** ** _, I'm going to miss my train. I'd appreciate you letting me go."_** Ilana was extremely irritated and it showed in her manner of speaking; all her shyness was gone. _"_ _ **Why do all these Korean guys think they can just grab you or boss you around?"**_ She wondered.

 **-** ** _"I'll take you,"_** Jihoo kept his usual monotone voice but inwardly he wanted to laugh. She had said his name with the exact facial expression his friend's wife, JanDi, used with her husband when he was being particularly dense.

 **-** _ **"It's kind of you to offer but I'll just take a cab,"**_ Ilana was still irritated as she was wasting time.

 **-** ** _"I insist, kaja,"_** he smiled at her before turning towards the parking entrance. Ilana ignored him and was about to get a cab. He grabbed her by the wrist again and pulled her with him towards the garage.

 **-** ** _"I'm capable of taking a cab; you must be tired from your trip."_** Knowing that Korean guys were like brick walls, she tried to reason with him anyway.

 **-** _ **"Think of me as your personal driver,"**_ he bowed to her and opened the passenger side door. Ilana was wasting time arguing and resigned herself getting into the car.

- ** _"Where are you going and what time should I pick you up?"_** Ilana thought Dr. Jihoo's brain was still on leave.

 **-** _ **"I will not be requiring your services this evening; you may have the afternoon off,"**_ Ilana played along, making him laugh. ** _"I will see to my own transportation."_**

 ** _\- "Forgive me, Contreras-ssi, but I cannot be dismissed,"_** back to serious. ** _"Once my services are employed, only I can end my contract."_**

Brick wall reinforced with stainless steel, Ilana thought.

Penn station was almost a thirty-minute bus ride but only five minutes by car when there wasn't traffic. _**"We're here,"**_ he pulled into the station, _ **"give me your phone."**_

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo, I'm sure you have better things to do than play this game."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, I'm available to play this game all day; phone or phone number, juseyo?"**_ She was wasting time if she wanted to get to Abigail's on time, she'd have to give in. Rattling off her number, he immediately called it back. He was smiling; her face went from anger to frustration to puzzled and back to anger again. **_"Call me on your way back; I'll be waiting at this exact spot."_**

 **** ** _\- "If you change your mind, I'm more than happy to take a cab."_** She pleaded with him as he opened her door for her.

 **-** ** _"I won't,"_** he stated and Ilana ran off shaking her head.

 **-** _ **'You made it!"**_ Abigaíl hugged Ilana upon her arrival at the restaurant and was also greeted warmly by the rest of the family. It had only been a short walk from the train stop.

 **-** _ **"I almost didn't,"**_ Ilana told Abigaíl and her family everything while they ate. She told them all about crashing into Dr. Jihoo and the way he insisted on taking her to the station and picking her up.

 **-** ** _"Que caballeroso (_** ** _How gentlemanly_** ** _)."_** Señora Paula said. **_"_** ** _Igual que el Doctor Jae_** _ **(**_ _ **Just like Dr. Jae**_ _ **),**_ _"_ Ilana and Abigaíl looked at each other and laughed.

- ** _"_** ** _Mama, son un par de entrometidos_** _ **(**_ _ **they're both nosey**_ _ **)."**_ Abigaíl never knew Dr. Jihoo had this side to him.

 **** ** _\- "Ay, las muchachas de hoy no saben apreciar un caballero (_** ** _Girls today don't know how to appreciate a gentleman_** ** _). Me caen bien, con que no se vayan enamorar de ustedes._** ** _(_** ** _I like them, as long as they don't fall in love with you two._** ** _)"_** All the girls at the table laughed.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Ten por seguro que eso no pasará_** ** _(_** ** _rest assured that won't happen_** ** _),_** Ilana responded.

After lunch, Abigaíl drove them back to her house, they were hanging out in her room when she asked Ilana's opinion of her costume.

 __ _ **\- "It's very pretty,"**_ Ilana admired the woodsy colors of the dress. **_"Isabel might get her wish and get a handsome doctor for her Mama."_** Ilana laughed at Abigail's expression.

 **-** ** _"_** **You** ** _think you're funny. What about_** **your** ** _costume?_** " Abigaíl asked.

 **-** ** _"I don't know yet; I'm not really used to dressing in costumes."_** She didn't remember celebrating Halloween with her parents and definitely not after. ** _"I have a carnival mask my friends gave me; I'll just do something with that."_**

 _-_ _ **"So...is your boyfriend coming?"**_

 **** ** _\- "_** **Boyfriend?"** Ilana laughed

 **-** ** _"Who are the guys in the pictures you have half hidden on your desk."_**

 **** ** _-_** **"** **Entrometida (** **Nosey** **)** **!** " Ilana pretended to be offended. _"_ _ **They are my friends, like my brothers."**_

 **\- "Aha,"** Abigail's tone was doubtful. SungRyung had already told her of Ilana's surprise visitor.

 **-** ** _"Don't start! I have no interest in boyfriends. I'm in New York to work, nothing more."_**

Just then Isabel chose to crash their party. ** _"Mama, let's go to the movies with_** **** ** _tía_** **** ** _Ilana."_**

The girls of Abigail's family went to the movies and had a pizza dinner. Ilana didn't have to say much because Abigaíl and her sister's talked circles around her. Ilana smiled and nodded, happy to be part of this family for the day. If they only knew how much she craved this type of family bond with others but didn't really know how to grasp it just yet. She still kept herself isolated, only skimming the surface of a real life but not confident enough to plunge in. With little Isabel Ilana was different, she found herself immersed in conversation and coloring with her until it came time to leave.

Abigaíl dropped her off at the train stop.

 **-** _ **"Thank you for keeping me company today,"**_ _Ilana_ hugged her co-worker.

 **-** ** _"You're family now, don't be a stranger."_** Luciana, Abigaíl's older sister hugged her.

 **-** _ **"I won't; thank you."**_ Little did they know how much that statement meant to Ilana. She turned to little Isabel. **"** ** _Quieres_** ** _irte conmigo_** __ _ **(**_ _ **Do you want to come with me**_ _ **)?"**_ Isabel giggled and shook her head 'no'. Ilana pretended to be sad. **_"Si me das un abrazo, no estaré triste (_** ** _If you give me a hug, I won't be sad_** ** _)."_** Isabel threw herself at Ilana; Ilana squeezed her tight and was reluctant to let go. **_"See you tomorrow!"_** Ilana waved and ran up the platform to the train.

Jihoo had received Ilana's call; she was on her way back. He didn't know why but there was something about her that made him want to know her better. He knew that was dangerous. She reminded him a lot of himself, but her stubbornness and not wanting to accept help; that was _all_ Jan Di. Once again, he shook off useless thoughts and left for the station.

Arriving at the station, Jihoo got out of the car to wait for Ilana. He leaned against the car and about five minutes later, he saw his admin coming out of the station. He waved until she noticed him.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo,"_** Jihoo opened the passenger side door and bowed. Ilana shook her head and got in the car. **_"You called,"_** he was actually anticipating waiting all night and then pounding on her door to make sure she had arrived safely.

 **-** _ **"Mmm, I didn't know I had a choice**_ _,"_ she matched his monotone.

Her obviously Korean expression made him smile. **_"Majayo_** **,"** Ilana looked at him not understanding. She had never heard that word. **_"That's right,_** **"** he said wondering if she was playing dumb. **_"Did you have a nice day?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes,"_** she smiled wistfully. She had gotten a little weepy in the train. Abigail's family was so nice to her and welcomed her as one of them. If they only knew who she was and what her past was; would they be as welcoming? Maybe one day she could tell them, just not yet.

 **-** ** _"Did you eat dinner?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _, her sisters and I had pizza."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, you were with_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _,"_** he wondered why it mattered to him where she had been. Anyway, he was just doing her a favor by picking her up. **_"Greon, do you have a date for Jaejoong's party?"_**

 __ _ **\- "E-excuse me?"**_ Why was he asking her about a date? For some reason, her heart was thumping a little loudly.

 **-** ** _"Deh, if you don't have a date for the Halloween party, Dr. Jaejoong ordered me to take you."_**

Ilana resumed breathing again. **_"I can take a cab. I'm only going to hear Uee's group, I won't be staying long."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'll take you. That way I too have an excuse to leave early."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you need it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, but it will help. Ilana-ssi doesn't know how much Dr. Jaejoong complains if I leave early."_**

 **** ** _\- "You won't keep me from leaving?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I am at your service, remember?"_** They had arrived at the apartment's parking. Ilana waited for Jihoo to open her door. He bowed as she stepped out.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, that will be all for the evening, you may retire."_** Ilana slipped back into her mistress role. Jihoo was caught off guard and couldn't help crack a smile.

 **-** ** _"Here you are,_** **"** Ilana had taken thirty dollars from her purse.

\- _**"Ige mwoya (what's this)?**_ _"_ Jihoo just stared at the money in her hand.

 **-** ** _"My cab fare,"_** she said with a challenging glint in her eye. She quickly shoved the money in his shirt pocket and took off running towards the elevator.

 **-** ** _"Aish, this kid!"_** Jihoo ran after her but she had plunged into the elevator just before the doors closed.

In the elevator, Ilana tried to catch her breath while grinning widely and avoiding making eye contact with the other passengers. She hoped an irate Dr. Jihoo wouldn't be waiting upon her arrival on their floor.

* * *

 ** _October 21, 2013_**

After Ilana's usual morning routine, she arrived at work hoping to avoid Dr. Jihoo. She had just settled down to work when SungRyung called her into her office.

 **-** ** _"Yes, Unnie?"_** Ilana walked into her boss's office to see Dr. Jihoo, hands in his pockets as if he were a regular fixture there. Ignoring him, she faced SungRyung's desk.

- ** _"Sit down dear,"_** SungRyung motioned to the chair with a smile. ** _"Dr. Jihoo was just telling me what an easy transition he had after his week away. I was telling him he owes it all to you dear. I know you were staying late to keep Dr. Jihoo's and Dr. Jaejoong's files in order since_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _was working on her report."_**

 __ _ **\- "I-It's not important Unnie. I don't have anything requiring my attention after work."**_ Ilana was staring at her lap, too embarrassed to look up at her boss.

 **-** ** _"Tch. You kept everything and everyone running smoothly. I'm very pleased with your work dear; that is not an easy task."_** SungRyung looked at Dr. Jihoo, **_"I think you owe her lunch dear, it's the least you can do."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie! That...that's not necessary; I was just doing my work!"_**

 __ _ **\- "I agree,"**_ spoke in his usual monotone while looking at SungRyung. He noticed Ilana's eyes open wide before she quickly schooled her face again. _"Ilana-ssi, I have earned a little extra money this weekend; I will use it for our lunch."_ Ilana couldn't keep herself from blushing, continuing to look down at her lap; she wished someone would suddenly Paige Dr. Jihoo.

\- _"It's settled then,"_ SungRyung nosily clasped her hands. " _Take as long as you two want, I know Ilana's work won't fall behind."_ Studying the pair in front of her, Ilana was blushing and Jihoo wore his usual expressionless mask but she could almost detect a hint of amusement in his eyes. She was extremely curious to know what that was all about. Whatever it was, her curiosity could wait as long as it brought these two closer together.

\- _"I'll see Ilana-ssi at one; I'll be leaving first."_ He bowed to them.

\- _"Enjoy your lunch dearest, you deserved it,"_ SungRyung dismissed Ilana.

Abigaíl looked at her coworker's perplexed look but shrugged it off. Ilana was still very shy and she had learned to read the other girl's moods and be sensitive to them. Currently, her co-worker was obviously a little nervous or uncomfortable. Abigaíl hoped it was nothing serious.

Sometime around lunch, Abigaíl went to Ilana's cubical.

 **-** _ **"Did you bring your lunch?"**_ Abigaíl asked.

 **-** _ **"I did, but something came up and I'll be eating out,"**_ Ilana sulked.

 **** ** _\- "Okay, I'll see you when you get back."_** Abigaíl wondered what her co-worker was up to but didn't question her. Ilana would most likely confide in her later.

Ilana's phone rang a few minutes later.

 **-** _ **"Annyeong, I'll meet Ilana-ssi in front of the hospital,"**_ Jihoo had to run back to the apartment for his car. He hadn't expected to need it when he walked to work that morning but the change in plans was not unwelcome. The girl deserved to be recognized and at the same time pay her back for making him take money for picking her up.

Ilana went downstairs to meet Dr. Jihoo. He was waiting just outside the door and she saw him smile and inclined his to her in acknowledgment.

 **-** _ **"Does Japanese sound good to you?**_ _"_ He asked.

 **-** _ **"You really don't have to buy me lunch,"**_ Ilana tried to get out of this situation.

 **-** ** _"I insist, besides, I have extra money remember?"_** He grinned at her sullen face.

Arriving at the restaurant, they were seated at a table and ordered. Again, Jihoo compared Ilana with Jan Di. Ilana ate like a bird whereas Jan Di ate heartily. He eyed her five-piece sashimi, rice, and soup.

 _ **\- "If Ilana-ssi kept her meals consistent she wouldn't have as many headaches,"**_ Jihoo fixed his eyes on his plate.

 **-** ** _"Does the employee lecture his employer?"_**

 ** _\- "Depends,"_** Jihoo was reminded of the Halmoni head housekeeper at his friend's house. She scolded them many a time when they were young. _**"Ilana-ssi is ready for the party?"**_ He changed the subject, sensing her eating habits were a sore subject.

 **-** ** _"Not really, I thought about it and called home to see if there is anything in my Mother's things I can use."_** Jihoo thought there was a momentary look of sadness in her eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. **_"What about you?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, I'll have to rent something at the last minute. Ilana-ssi, where is home?"_** He asked curiously and also wanting to know more about her.

 **-** ** _"Home_** **,"** she sighed involuntarily. **_"California_** **."**

 **-** _ **"Ilana-ssi is far from home;"**_ he knew now he hadn't missed the sadness in her tone of voice, even if she tried to hide it, he switched to a

 **-** ** _"Twenty-four hundred miles."_** Ilana looked at the time on her phone, _**"Dr. Jihoo, do you mind if we go?"**_ She said suddenly **.** ** _"I'd rather not be late getting back if I don't have to."_**

 _ **\- "At your service,"**_ Jihoo continued their game and was rewarded with a shy smile.

Once they arrived back at the hospital, they walked together silently to the main entrance. Jihoo broke the silence but not because he found it awkward.

 ** _-"By the way, Ilana-ssi has been entered into a drawing."_** **I** lana's face was puzzled. ** _"Ilana-ssi won unlimited free cab rides for a year."_** **he walked away from her, chuckling to himself.**

 **-** ** _"Pabo_** **,** " Ilana muttered to herself and chuckled as well.

* * *

 ** _This is a filler chapter and I was having a hard time with it. I did my best, just hang in there. We've got the Halloween party coming up (tried to fit it in this chapter but it wasn't going to happen) and the visit._**


	40. Halloween Happenings

Dr. Jaejoong's party took precedence over all other topics of conversation for the rest of the week. Saturday evening arrived quicker than expected and Ilana found herself almost excitedly getting ready. Arranging her hair half up with lots of curls cascading down around her face and a few well-placed hair pearls finished the look. She wore her blue taffeta dress noticing it hung a little loose on her, she thought one of the girls could help her cinch it. Maybe, she would have her driver, she giggled at the thought, stop at an office supply store. Binder clips worked well she knew from experience; thank goodness her friends weren't around to scold her for losing weight. Iridescent stockings, so she wouldn't be cold, her mother's pearls, and the items that arrived the previous day completed her outfit.

Jihoo dressed with impeccable care, as usual. He wore his white tux and a rented white and gold cape. Grabbing his mask in its box, he went out to fetch Ilana. She answered her door and he stood momentarily stunned at her transformation. The girl who never wore makeup and whose hair was always in a ponytail of some sort, stood before him transformed. Already naturally pretty, her makeup was done just enough to enhance those features. The royal blue dress, although slightly loose, enhanced her olive complexion and dark hair, the long white gloves, fur capelet and simple jewelry added to the appearance of an Audrey Hepburn type movie star.

\- **_"Yah! Earth to Dr. Jihoo!"_** She waved her hand in front of his face after he hadn't moved for an entire minute.

 **-** _ **"Mianhaeyo, Ilana-ssi looks lovely."**_ The last time he was left speechless at a woman's appearance was at a party for his first crush, Seo-hyun. Seo-hyun had made over JanDi into a simple beauty just like Ilana was now. He had embarrassed Ilana by his compliment.

 **-** _ **"Two can play at that game,**_ _"_ she thought. **_"_** ** _A ver, voltéate_** **** ** _(_** ** _Let's see, turn around_** ** _)."_** She indicated with her finger for him to turn around.

 **-** ** _"Oh_** **," t** he request surprised him but complied anyway.

She eyed him appreciatively and adjusted the folds of his cape. **_"_** ** _Que guapo_** **** ** _(_** ** _Very handsome_** ** _),"_** speaking casually, she realized her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. Her eyes opened wide in surprise; her hands flew to cover her mouth, not believing she had spoken out loud. **_"I'm sorry, I-I forgot I wasn't talking to one of my friends."_**

Jihoo laughed. _**"Gwenchanayo, kaja,"**_ he gave her a gentle push on the small of her back.

Sometime later in the car, Jihoo broke their silence. **_"Geureom...is Ilana-ssi sorry she called me handsome or sorry I'm not one of her friends."_** He was straight faced and monotone as usual, but there was a hint of mischief in his voice.

 **-** ** _"I decline to answer that without my attorney being present."_**

Her answer caught him off guard and made him laugh. It seemed she was good at that and she didn't even try. In another woman, that answer would be seen as flirtatious. With Ilana, you could take it at face value; a flat out refusal to comment.

They both discovered they had brought carnival masks, his golden eye mask and hers a white peacock, the odds of that happening were very slim. Between their light teasing and their unplanned coordination of costumes, they were both smiling upon their arrival at the party.

Ilana's architect's eye immediately swept the baronial grand foyer and twelve-foot ceilings of Dr. Jaejoong's circa late 1800's home. She would not be disappointed if she got to explore a bit.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, Jihoo-ah!"_** Jaejoong greeted them in a genie costume, balloon pants, turban, and shirtless with only a vest. _"_ _ **Did you plan your costumes? I think I have my candidates for best couple," Jaejoong**_ **teased.**

 **-** _ **"Anieyo kwenchanayo!**_ _"_ Jihoo said.

 **-** ** _"No really, that's ok!"_** Ilana said. **_"Dr. Jaejoong, your home is lovely. Was it purchased as is or did you have to renovate?_** **If it was renovated, the architects did a seamless job in preserving the original grandeur of the home."**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi would have to ask my parents; I was still at Shinwah, back home, when they purchased it_** **.** ** _Thank you for bringing ajussi,"_** he winked at Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** Jihoo said to the unfazed Jaejoong.

 **-** ** _"Go have fun, you two, Uee's group will be singing in about an hour,"_** Jaejoong walked back toward the other guests _._

Jihoo stared at Ilana as she gave the servant her coat. **_"Are turn of the century homes a hobby of yours?_** **"** He asked out of curiosity as they walked into the main room.

\- _**"It's a habit…,"**_ she busied her gaze looking for her co-workers and not Jihoo. **_"…byproduct of a minor in architecture."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, chincha,"_** he said, feeling there was so much more to discover about his admin.

Ilana looked around for Abigaíl but found Go DokMi and Shancai instead. She was greeted with an enthusiastic hug and compliments exchanged.

 **-** ** _"DokMi? Where is your fiancé?"_** Ilana asked. DokMi and Shancai began to giggle as the panda, beside them, bowed to her and Jihoo.

 ** _\- "Oh my! I love it!"_** Ilana laughed and bowed back to the panda Shi-Yoon. The co-workers chatted animatedly for a few minutes before Jihoo excused himself to greet Baek SangJo and his wife Oh Hani. Jihoo shook a smile from his face as he walked, wondering why it was when Ilana smiled it made him want to smile as well.

 **-** ** _"Baek SangJo-ssi, Oh Hani-ssi,"_** Jihoo bowed to them. **_"I'm surprised to see you here."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm only here for a while, I'm on call tonight."_** Jihoo understood he was only here to appease his wife, who was dressed in a school uniform. They really did make a nice couple, he thought.

A few minutes later, Jaejoong was making a fuss near the door. The co-workers stopped to see what the commotion was about. It seemed Jaejoong was making a fuss over someone or their costume.

 **-** ** _"Everyone!"_** Jaejoong announced; he had dragged a protesting Abigaíl to the stage area. **_"Doesn't my admin look absolutely stunning? She is my candidate for the most beautiful costume."_** Abigaíl looked like she was having murderous thoughts towards their host. In fact, throughout the room, several of the scantily dressed women, who hadn't been noticed for their attire or lack of, were having similar thoughts. Abigaíl looked amazing in her woodland fairy halter strapped dress and garland. Her hair was all down in waves that gently framed her face, crowned with a floral garland. The coppery brown bodice hugged her hourglass figure, with layers of the same color tulle stopping at mid-thigh. She wore dark brown exercise shorts to preserve modesty, but still looked the part of a beautiful fairy.

It seemed everyone had come looking their best, even the panda. Jaejoong finally released Abigaíl and her co-workers were there to ease her pain and tell her she really was beautiful.

 **-** _ **"You really do look so pretty,"**_ Ilana complimented her co-worker.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong is right, you are the most beautiful,"_** DokMi also agreed.

 **-** ** _"Thanks, guys,"_** Abigaíl gave them a reluctant smile. _"_ _ **You guys haven't seen Uee?"**_

 __ _ **\- "I believe she will be starting soon,"**_ spoke the panda.

 **-** ** _"Oh my gosh! Shi-Yoon! I would never have guessed,"_** She laughed.

 **-** ** _"Abigaíl, before Uee starts, help me fix this dress, I didn't realize it was a little loose."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do we have pins?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, but we'll ask one of the attendants, there must be a sewing kit in this house somewhere."_** Ilana had forgotten to have her driver stop on the way.

Twenty minutes later Abigaíl and Ilana emerged from the housekeeper's room. She had expertly pinned Ilana's dress so it fit as it should.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida_** **,"** Ilana spoke to the servant as they were leaving.

 **-** ** _"What did you say?"_** Abigaíl asked.

 **-** ** _"Oh, I picked it up from Uee,"_** Ilana laughed, getting herself out of the hot seat.

 **-** ** _"You do pick up languages easy. Anyway, if you only bought that dress six months ago, how did you lose so much weight?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know, I guess I haven't been eating that much since my brother left."_**

 **** ** _\- "You need to come to our house more often."_**

 **** ** _\- "Remember you said that,_** " Ilana really liked Abigaíl's family and her heart, felt such joy to know that she was welcomed there.

They returned to the main room of the townhome and shortly after Uee's group began to perform. Her co-workers were completely surprised to see their normally tomboyish friend, in high-heels and short shorts dancing rather seductively up on stage. Ilana was very much enjoying the lively music. Watching Uee sing Ilana's heart recalled memories of pictures and videos of her Mama singing when she was around her age. She shook off the sad thoughts when Abigaíl made her dance with her. Uee's group finished to applause and cheers from the hospital staff, despite that most of the lyrics were in Korean.

"

After the intermission, 'missA', was introduced. The group introduced themselves, surprising Ilana when she noticed that Suzy's namesake almost resembled her in a way. It could just be her mind playing tricks on her; they were both Suzy and she missed her friend. Dancing with her co-workers for a longer while than she should have, her heart rate was getting too high and was finding it difficult to breathe. After having fun with all the females, dancing to missA's 'I Don't Need A man', Ilana excused herself.

"

- ** _"I'm going to sit for a while!"_** Ilana shouted to Abigaíl, breathing heavily.

 **-** ** _"Okay, I'll find you in a few more songs!"_** They had to shout to hear over the music. Ilana's lungs were still adjusting to having air, making her cough; she found a table with water near the patio door and drank gratefully. She stepped out on the heated patio for some fresh air and admired the pretty garden.

Jihoo had been greeting some of the other people, but now fought his way outside from the crowd. Not that he didn't care for 'missA', although he preferred 'Sistar', he just hated crowds. Hearing a cough coming from the corner of the garden, his eyes gravitated towards it. He recognized the back of the girl in the blue dress, immediately.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchanayo?"_** Jihoo put a concerned hand on her shoulder; he was sure he had heard a faint wheezing.

Ilana felt a hand on her shoulder startling her. She jumped at the touch, dropping the water glass as she turned. The glass shattered, splashing Jihoo with water and cutting Ilana. Ilana gasped, inadvertently making her cough again.

 **-** ** _"Mianhamnida, I didn't mean to startle you."_**

 __ _ **\- "Dr. Jihoo! Your pant cuff...and shoes...are all wet,"**_ Ilana said in between coughs.

 **** ** _\- "And you're bleeding, come, sit down."_** In fact, she didn't even notice the trickle of blood coming from a cut just above her foot. He led her to a chair then disappeared back into the house. He returned a few minutes later with two glasses of water and a napkin, handing her one of the glasses.

 **-** _ **"A servant is bringing the house first aid kit. I don't think the cut is very deep, but your stockings are ruined,"**_ he crouched in front of her and removed her shoe. He put her foot on his thigh and poured water over the wound.

 _ **\- "It's cold!"**_ She tried to jerk her leg back but he had a firm grip on her heel. Jihoo followed the water by pressing the napkin to the cut. He had torn her stocking further to get to it. _"Dr. Jihoo, you're getting dirty."_

 **-** _ **"It's still bleeding,"**_ he ignored her and continued to dab the wound with the napkin. **_"As soon as the servant gets here, I'll put on a bandage."_** The servant in question arrived within minutes carrying a first aid kit. **_"I'm going to cut your stocking, arraso?"_** Before she could say yes or no, he was already cutting. He applied first aid ointment and covered the cut with a gauze and tape. _"_ _ **Arraso, keep your foot elevated for a little while."**_ **He took the Ottoman and placed her leg on top of it.**

 **-** ** _"Th-thank you, b-but you're still wet,"_** Ilana was now shivering from the cold and the scare.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchanayo, I'm glad it wasn't a deep cut."_** He noticed she was trembling. He removed his cape and placed it on her lap.

 **-** _ **"I'm fine, really,"**_ _she tried returning the cape._

 _ **\- "Yah! Doctors' orders, I heard you coughing; you're not allowed to get sick."**_ If he only knew how often she usually got sick, Ilana thought as the watched him move the heater closer.

- ** _"That does feel nice, thank you."_** Between the cape and the heat lamp, Ilana was perfectly toasty; they sat stargazing in silence for a while.

 **-** ** _"When were you in Macau?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Excuse me?"_** The question had caught her off guard as she remembered her performance earlier that year.

 **-** ** _"Your mask...It's from the shops at the Shinwa resort, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "How did you..."_**

 **** ** _\- "I saw the box,"_** he grinned. **_"Mine is too."_** Just as, Ilana was not about to own up to her charade, Jihoo was not going to reveal his best friend was the owner of that particular hotel.

- ** _"Oh,"_** Ilana said not knowing what to say at first but then thought perhaps something more was required. **_"The hotel structure is very impressive."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, architecture degree?"_** Jihoo was enjoying the conversation and wanted to keep it going. She smiled, embarrassed. _"_ _ **Your fur, it's authentic?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Oh! Umm, it-it was my Mother's when she was young."_** She began to fidget with the cape on her lap. It didn't escape Jihoo's notice and wondered why the question had made her uncomfortable. _"_ _ **Are your shoes dry now?"**_ Ilana wanted the subject off of herself. Jihoo had placed his shoes near one of the heaters to dry.

 **-** ** _"I think so,"_** he said, getting up to check. _"_ _ **How is your leg? Does it hurt?"**_

Ilana wiggled her leg. **_"Not at all."_** It was getting late and they had escaped notice for over an hour; Ilana wondered what everyone was doing. If they stayed, she was sure Dr. Jihoo would ask more personal questions. _"It's getting late, you...did promise to take me home when I was ready, did you not?"_

 **** ** _\- "Agassi,_** **"** he got up bowed and extended his hand to her. _"_ _ **I'm at your service."**_

Jaejoong walked the house, mingling with guests. He made it his personal goal to visit with each person. This was the one party he didn't have his own date for, not that he didn't flirt and give attention to several appointed women during the night. He just didn't have time to dedicate to one person. He loved having the house full; he liked having guests; he missed his family when they were back home in Korea.

 **-** ** _"Jaejoong-ah!"_** Someone called him.

 **-** _ **"Annyeong hasseyo, Noona, Hyeung,"**_ he bowed to SungRyung and her husband SangWoo. " ** _Are you enjoying yourselves?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course, YooJin is wonderful up on that stage, isn't she?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Her group is very good; I've seen them perform at a club. Had Uee not spotted me in the audience I wouldn't have recognized her."_**

 **** ** _\- "I saw my charges dancing together a little while ago. Isn't our Abigaíl just darling?"_** SungRyung's husband gave her a 'don't start with your matchmaking again' look, which of course she ignored.

 **-** _ **"Deh, daeback! She's my candidate for most beautiful this year,"**_ he wore a self-satisfied smile.

 **-** ** _"You should be a dear and dance with her...but where are Ilana and Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "They left not that long ago, she had an accident and cut herself on the leg."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh dear, was it severe? Is she fine?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Jihoo took care of it for her._** **"** It was SungRyung's turn to give a self-satisfied smile. **_"If you'll excuse me, there are others I haven't spent time with."_** Walking around, Jaejoong spent a minute or two with random guests, he spotted Uee and her boyfriend and Shi-Yoon with his fiancé but he had spent some time with them earlier. He _was_ curious as to where Abigaíl had gone; his driver would have told him they were leaving. She had refused his offer to have his driver pick her up but a well-placed telephone call to her Mother changed that, he smiled to himself.

Jaejoong ordered himself another drink and then spotted his elusive admin talking comfortably with one of the male nurses. _"_ _ **Aisha, this brat,"**_ he thought. She was never that relaxed with him; not even when she was scolding him over something. Had she always been that beautiful? It seemed he'd never fully appreciated her beauty before, only thinking her cute, like a puppy or a yeo-dongsaeng. Either it was the alcohol or boredom; he decided to have a little fun with her.

 **-** ** _"Excuse me, Rosendo, but my admin promised me a dance and I'm claiming her now."_**

 __ _ **\- "What? No, I didn't!"**_ Abigaíl tried to protest, but he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the dance floor.

 **-** ** _"Abi, he's not for you,"_** Jaejoong said as they joined others on the dance floor. ** _"He's a wimp, you'll walk all over him within the first month of marriage and then you'll be stuck in a boring marriage."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're drunk, Dr. Jaejoong,"_** Abigaíl accused. _"_ _ **Is that what you tell all your women?"**_ She spat back.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, the women I date aren't looking for a relationship. They want someone to wine and dine them and they offer me their own...services in payment."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't need to hear about what you do with your women,"_** Abigaíl's face was flushed with embarrassment and fury at the topic. She couldn't believe he was telling her those things. Turning to leave, Jaejoong grabbed her back.

\- _**"You asked, don't get upset, I'm telling you this because I like and respect you and adore Isabel. The women I date know what they're getting into, other guys aren't that upfront."**_ He really didn't know why he was telling her these things, but he started, might as well keep going.

 **-** ** _"I can take care of myself, Dr. Jaejoong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Abi-ya, Oppa knows about these things, stop looking at me in disgust,"_** he smiled sweetly at her. _"_ _ **I know you're a strong and confident woman, mariyah (I'm saying), you need someone stronger than you. You don't want some 'macho' guy; they're insecure and will end up hurting you in order to make themselves feel superior. Not all self-confident guys are jerks; don't settle for a pushover because you got hurt once before. Now, stop scowling at me and dance."**_

Abigaíl didn't know why she was still dancing with him. **_"Maybe, because deep down you know he has a point,"_** she thought but wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing this.

 **-** _ **"Kansamnida,"**_ _J_ aejoong thanked Abigaíl for the dance. **_"By the way, I like jagiya with her hair down. Wear it down more often and watch out what guys you let flirt with you, Oppa won't let you go to just anyone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Worry about your own life,_** **"** Abigaíl called to him as he walked away. **_"Idiot,_** **"** She thought.

Jihoo and Ilana arrived back at their apartment building. The car had been nice and warm; Jihoo made sure to turn the heat on. Ilana was bare legged, having had to throw away her ruined tights before leaving. The caplet and gloves had been enough to keep her warm earlier but without the tights, she was quite cold. Jihoo had insisted she continue using his cape to keep her legs warm but now she had to cross the long cold parking.

 **-** ** _"Ah! It's freezing!_** **"** Ilana protested as soon as Jihoo opened the door.

 **-** _ **"Kaja, the elevator will be warmer,"**_ he grinned. The elevator was warmer as promised. Ilana sighed in relief.

Arriving on their floor and Ilana's door, Jihoo bowed to her. **_"Jaljayo."_**

 **-** _ **"Thank you for bringing me home, good night."**_ Ilana opened her door and stepped in her apartment. Likewise, Jihoo did the same at his own apartment. Ilana performed her nightly routine and got into bed. She checked her phone for missed calls, messages, emails, or tweets. It had been almost two weeks since her friends returned to work and they hadn't contacted her at all since she spoke to Jung Min. Suzy had promised to call her and tell her how the meeting had gone with her and Min's parents. A little saddened, she was tempted to call them. The ship's current position was Vietnam, the time was about one PM but they were probably busy. That was most likely the reason they hadn't been in contact.

Before sleep took hold of Ilana, a thought crossed her mind. Had the glass not shattered, she would have made Dr. Jihoo bring her home much sooner. Realizing she enjoyed hanging out in the peaceful garden with Dr. Jihoo and not really talking, a smile crept to her face. That quiet time had been more enjoyable to her than dancing with her co-workers; she must be strange, she thought.

Two doors down, Jihoo was having similar thoughts. For all her mysteries, he found himself very comfortable with Ilana. The F4 knew him since he was in preschool, yet they still didn't quite get him. Jan Di knew everything about him but she was married now, he could no longer be himself around her, especially since her marriage was still hard on him. Jaejoong for all his childish ways was easy to talk to, he knew some of his history and the feelings he had had for Jan-Di. Jaejoong and everyone else always tried to set him up on dates but with Ilana, there was no F4, no Jan-Di, and no foundation. He could just be Jihoo and didn't even have to be Dr. Jihoo. He didn't mind initiating the conversation with her or just enjoying silence between them; they could both be occupied with their own thoughts and he didn't think she minded. What was the point of all this? He sighed, not wanting to start a friendship that might lead him to develop feelings he couldn't act upon. Her boyfriend would be here soon and then what? Perhaps she would end up leaving soon after.

Jihoo was too restless to sleep; he got up out of bed and subconsciously went for his violin. His thoughts gravitated towards music scores and symphonies as he played, each season had its own symphony and neither was alike. Was that how friendships were? Like the seasons? Therein lay his answer. Was Ilana a new symphony to be written? A new season for however long it lasts? After putting all his thoughts and emotions into the musical score, he was calm. Laughing at his thoughts, he put his violin away.

* * *

 ** _Okay, so I changed the last paragraph like 10 times, I hope the final cut is to your liking. I hope you enjoyed the party. I am not a fan of girl groups but I like Uee and Suzy so I wanted to include their groups. I did my best, so who's excited about next chapter? I've been waiting impatiently for it and now that I'm here I hope I don't let you down. The pressure_** ** _…_** ** _!_**


	41. Feelings of Abandonment

**_October 28 - 31, 2013_**

As was the week prior, so it was with this week, the only topic of conversation was Dr. Jaejoong's party. Pictures had already flooded everyone's email and more were coming at all hours of the day.

 **-** ** _"Did you guys have a good time? Even if you didn't want to go in the first place?"_** Uee asked.

 **-** ** _"Actually, I think I did,_** **"** Ilana said,

 **-** ** _"I_** **was** ** _having a good time until Dr. Jaejoong started telling me who I should and shouldn't date,"_** Abigaíl commented.

 **-** ** _"Was he on the_** **'should'** ** _list?"_** Shi Yoon asked.

 **-** ** _"_** **No** ** _, Shi-Yoon!"_**

 **** ** _\- "He_** **did** _ **vote you most beautiful...;"**_ Shi-Yoon was doing a good job of teasing Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"That's because she_** **was** ** _the most beautiful,"_** SungRyung had come out of her office to see why her staff was gathered. _**"And our Ilana and Dr. Jihoo were the best-costumed couple. You two really look adorable together,"**_ it was Ilana's turn to blush. **_"I wish I hadn't arrived late and seen you two in person. How is your cut, dear?"_**

 ** _\- "It doesn't bother me but it hasn't quite scabbed over yet. I've been putting a medicated ointment on it."_**

 ** _\- "Good, don't let it get infected, dear. Now, kids, get back to work, I don't want you crying to Ilana later to help you with your coding."_**

 ** _\- "Yes, Unnie_** **,"** said the girls.

- ** _"Arraseo, Noona_** **,"** said Shi-Yoon.

Towards the end of the day, Ilana received an email.

From: YoonJ

To: ContrerasI

Subject: Lunch

It seems I owe you lunch again. We've been awarded a gift card to Le Cirque for the best-costumed couple. It's the second time in my life I've won a random prize. Kansamnida, both times I had a female's help. I will pick you up downstairs Friday at 1 pm. No reply necessary.

Jihoo Yoon, M.D.

Critical Care Ward Supervisor & Personal Driver

NYP/Weill Cornell Medical Center

525 EAST 68TH STREET

NEW YORK, NY10065

Ph 212-746-5454 /Fax 212-746-4455

 **-** ** _"Pabo, pabo, pabo!"_** Ilana muttered in her cubicle. Ilana did not fail to notice the 'personal driver' part.

 **-** ** _"What's all that noise,"_** Abigaíl asked, grinning at her noisy companion.

 **-** _ **"Thanks to Dr. Jaejoong I'm stuck going to lunch with Dr. Jihoo, again,"**_ Ilana did not hold back her annoyance, making Abigaíl laugh. She had never heard Ilana speak so casually.

 **-** ** _"Again?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie made him take me to lunch for taking care of things so well while he was gone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ohhh, so that's what happened last week. That was nice of him; I wouldn't think anyone could make Dr. Jihoo do anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "You must not have seen Unnie in action; she leaves no room for protesting once she's decided on something."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's true,"_** Abigaíl laughed. _"_ _ **Well, I'd rather be stuck with Dr. Jihoo, than Dr. Jaejoong."**_

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo is very kind but just odd enough to make me slightly nervous. I think...he takes getting used to but like you told me before, it's like he can read your thoughts sometimes. He's gentleman enough not to mention it or use that information against you,"_** she smiled. _"_ _ **No, Dr. Jaejoong's much easier to deal with, now that my initial shock has worn off. I find he's like a kid trapped in an adult's body. Every now and then, the kid manages to escape."**_

 ** _\- "If you say so, I think he's an annoying busybody."_**

 ** _\- "Well, perhaps sometimes."_** Ilana laughed at the ' _only sometimes?_ ' face Abigaíl was making. **_"We'd better stop; their ears are probably ringing right now."_** This made Abigaíl laugh and she returned to her side of the cubicle.

By bedtime that evening there still wasn't any news from Ilana's friends. Starting to worry that something was wrong but still, she didn't want to be the one to call in case they were busy. Sunday was Saengie's birthday and then she wouldn't need an excuse to call.

By Wednesday Ilana could no longer stand the silence and broke down and called them all. No one had answered or called her back, except for JungMin. _**"Mianhae, really busy, I'll have nae Hyeung-deul call."**_ Thursday she still hadn't received a call. She had been working herself ragged trying not to think, to shake off that oppressive 'they don't want to talk to you' or 'they're keeping something from you' feeling. Ilana's head was pounding come lunch time. Deciding it was too cold for the rooftop, it was only in the forties outside, she went to her favorite spot in the cafeteria and lay her head on the table. A stray tear fell before she drifted to sleep.

Ilana's alarm woke her up. Having overslept before, she learned to set the alarm. Her mind was still elsewhere when Dr. Jihoo and Jaejoong joined her in the elevator.

 **-** _ **"Anneyeong hasseyo, Ilana-ssi,"**_ Dr. Jaejoong greeted her, while Jihoo just studied her. She was pale and looked very tired; like she could fall asleep at any moment.

 **-** ** _"Do you have a headache?_** **"** Jihoo asked.

 **-** ** _"Deh_** **,"** Ilana let out a sigh, not fully aware of her surroundings.

 **-** ** _"Did you just answer Dr. Jihoo in Korean?_** **"** Dr. Jaejoong asked excitedly.

 **-** _ **"Huh? I mean, excuse me?"**_ She shook her head to dispel the fog.

 ** _\- "Ilana-_** _ **ssi must have taken a nap at lunch and is not awake yet. She must have mumbled something in Spanish that sounded like 'deh**_ ** _'."_** Jihoo saved her. For whatever reason, she didn't want anyone knowing she could speak or understand some of the Korean language. He was extremely curious but resolved to just stay quiet and observe, for now.

 **-** ** _"I did take a nap and I'm still a little groggy. I'm sorry, but what did you ask?_** **"** They had arrived on the critical care floor and stepped out of the elevator.

 **-** ** _"I just asked if you had a headache but I think that's obvious."_**

 _ **\- "Geureom, when are you two going to La Cirque?"**_ Dr. Jaejoong asked.

- ** _"Dr. Jihoo really doesn't have to take me; he can save the gift card for a date."_**

 _ **\- "Ajussi rarely goes on a date; this will be good for him. He can practice going on a date with you so he doesn't get rusty,"**_ Dr. Jaejoong laughed.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** Jihoo yelled.

 ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, I'm telling_** **-** _ **Unnie**_ ** _!"_**

 ** _\- "Mollah (whatever), I have rounds to do. Enjoy your lunch,"_** Dr. Jaejoong winked at them and walked away smugly.

 ** _\- "Ignore him,"_** Dr. Jihoo told her..

 ** _\- "I plan to,"_** Ilana replied.

 ** _\- "I have rounds to do, one PM tomorrow. I'll meet you downstairs."_** Jihoo was about to walk away when he turned back. _**"Oh, Ilana-ssi should do something about her headaches,"**_ he grinned at her as she stood glaring back at him.

- ** _"_** **I** ** _need to get back to work,"_** Ilana curtly told him and both went their separate ways.

* * *

 ** _November 1, 2013_**

Friday morning dawned and at least Ilana had her lunch plans to occupy her mind. Dressed in a nice pantsuit, with her hair down and a butterfly comb, she dusted her face with powder and added lip gloss. She had forgotten to look at the restaurant website, but had heard of it and knew it was not a casual environment.

Walking to work she realized the weekend was upon her and she hated weekends. She'd enlist Abigail's help again.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry, Isabel and I are busy this weekend,_** **"** Abigaíl tried to keep a straight face as she declined Ilana's offer to spend time together that weekend. What Abigaíl, SungRyung and Dr. Jihoo knew and Ilana didn't, was that Ilana was to have guests this weekend.

 **-** ** _"Oh, okay, next week then,"_** Ilana tried not to sound disappointed. _"_ _ **Maybe Uee and Shancai want to go have lunch or something."**_ Uee and Shancai did what normal girls their age did, shop and go clubbing, neither of which appealed to Ilana, but maybe they'd be willing to hang out for a few hours.

 **-** ** _"I think Uee's group has practice all weekend and you know Shancai is like their stagehand."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mmm,"**_ Ilana said. It looked like she'd only have her book for distraction.

A few minutes to one, Ilana grabbed her purse and went downstairs. Jihoo was already waiting.

 **-** ** _"Anneyeong hasseyo, you look nice,"_** he bowed to her in greeting.

 **-** ** _"Thank you,"_** she blushed as she got into his car.

 **-** ** _"I hope you don't mind, I pre-ordered our appetizers to save time."_**

 **** ** _\- "I hope you didn't order too much, I really can't eat that much."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry, whatever we don't finish, you can take home for your dinner."_**

After arriving at the restaurant and being seated they were immediately brought menus. Jihoo ordered the skate and Ilana the salmon.

Jihoo observed Ilana, carefully drape the napkin on her lap and adjust her water glass to the left of her plate. There was no awkwardness in her mannerism as if fine dining were a normal occurrence.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo?"_** Ilana's voice sounded perplexed. ** _"How much is that gift card_** **?"** It's not that Ilana wasn't accustomed to this kind of restaurant, having joined the elite of the company frequently for these types of dinners. Still, she preferred simplicity versus extravagance.

 **-** ** _"Enough, don't worry about it."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's an expensive door prize."_** Ilana was determined to grab the bill when it came. She was not about to let Dr. Jihoo pay the difference.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi obviously doesn't know Dr. Jaejoong."_**

 **** ** _\- "The word impetuous comes to mind,"_** Ilana smiled, thinking of other words but she'd stop at just the one.

Jihoo also grinned. Ilana had seemed down all week, and he was glad to see her smiling. The waiter that had taken their order disappeared and another appeared with their appetizers.

 **-** ** _"I hope you don't mind, I ordered you their salad."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not at all, what did_** **you** ** _get?"_** Ilana thought his appetizer looked much more interesting.

 **-** ** _"The escargot, would you like to try some?"_** He asked, not actually thinking she would say 'yes'.

- ** _"I would but you need to take some of my salad."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraseo,"**_ he served her half of the escargot and took half the salad for himself.

Again Jihoo observed her eating the snails with no awkwardness, using the fork and tongs with practiced ease.

 **-** ** _"These are very good; I've never had them in a red wine sauce before."_**

 **** ** _\- "I believe the recipe is unique to this restaurant."_**

Finishing their appetizers, the main course was served just shortly after.

 **-** ** _"If Ilana-ssi minored in architecture, what was your major?"_** **J** ihoo asked, really wanting to know more about his mysterious admin.

 **-** ** _"International marketing."_**

 **** ** _\- "May I ask_** **why** ** _you are working as a ward clerk?"_** Ilana shrugged her shoulders, she had already said too much. Jihoo noticed her playing with her salmon more than she ate.

 **-** _ **"What about you?"**_ She asked, more to deflect his questions from her than because she was curious. ** _"Did you always want to be a doctor?"_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, it just happened."_** He didn't want to get into the entire story of his Grandfather and JanDi, especially JanDi.

Ilana didn't know how med school 'just happened' but she let it slide. After all, it wasn't her business. **_"How is your skate?_** **"** She asked, moving on to a safer topic.

 **-** _ **"Chuahyo, what about your salmon?"**_ He knew she was changing the subject and thought it best if they kept some secrets to themselves.

 **-** ** _"It's very good but to tell you the truth, I'm getting full,_** **"** she hadn't quite finished half her plate.

 **-** ** _"Arraseo, I'll have the waiter box it for you as well as dessert. Creme brulee or chocolate stove cake?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Chocolate,"**_ she grinned.

Jihoo flagged a waiter and gave him instructions.

Having whisked Ilana's plate away, the waiter now returned with a bag containing her leftovers and their desserts. Placing the to-go bag in front of Ilana, he placed the check in front of Jihoo.

Ilana tried to grab it before Jihoo did but he was faster than her. **_"May I see?_** **"** She asked.

 **-** ** _"Waeyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "If you mean 'why', I'd like to pay part of the difference."_**

 **** ** _\- "I told Ilana-ssi it was taken care of."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can do the math and unless it's a $150 card, there_** **is** ** _a difference."_**

 **** ** _\- "Only tax and tip, I've already taken care of it. My card is on file, all I'm doing is signing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Then I'll pay you back half."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** he received an exasperated look. ** _"Just continue to do a good job for Noona and me."_**

 **** ** _\- "I do that already."_**

 **** ** _\- "Exactly,"_** Jihoo stood, leaving the check on the table. _"_ _ **Kaja, we'll be late getting you back."**_

Visions of brick walls with steel rods danced in Ilana's head.

 **-** ** _"I'd like to thank Ilana-ssi for her company."_**

 **** ** _\- "Your welcome,_** **"** she gave him a reluctant smile as they stepped out of the elevator onto the sixth floor of the hospital. _**"Your dessert! I almost forgot,"**_ Ilana had been carrying the bag with their leftovers.

 **-** ** _"Keep it; one never knows when you'll be in need of an extra dessert."_**

They walked toward the nurse's station. **_"Congratulations, Ilana,"_** one of the nurses said.

 **-** ** _"For what?"_** Ilana asked.

 **-** ** _"You'll see,"_** another nurse said. _"_ _ **Lucky girl."**_

Ilana looked at Jihoo for an answer, but he just shrugged. ** _"I have no idea, I just got back, remember? I have rounds to do; Ilana-ssi better go see what everyone is talking about."_**

Ilana walked to her desk, followed by some of the nurses. Uee and Abigaíl jumped from their chairs when they saw Ilana coming. Ilana was more perplexed than ever until she spotted the vase on her desk filled with Irises surrounded by Ivy and five yellow roses. The middle rose had its tip dipped in red.

 _-_ _ **"What?"**_ Ilana was shocked to see the flowers but nonetheless, her eyes sparkled and her smile stretched wide. **_"Where did these come from?"_**

 **** ** _\- "They came not that long ago,"_** Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"Is there a card?"_** Uee asked.

 **-** ** _"Yes, here it is."_** The card read simply '생각하고'. _"Aish, these brats,"_ Ilana mumbled. **_"Uee, Shi-Yoon, please, can you tell me what this means?"_** She hadn't even attempted to learn Hangeul, having no choice, she asked for help.

 **** ** _\- "It says 'thinking of you'. Wau, Ilana, who's thinking of you? There's not a signature. Are you hiding your boyfriend from us?"_** Uee teased her. ** _"And he's Korean?"_**

 **-** ** _"No! It's only my friends being goofballs."_**

 ** _\- "Sure, chica,"_** Abigaíl joined the teasing.

 **-** ** _"She's blushing,"_** Shi-Yoon called her out.

 **-** ** _"Guys! They're friends, look. Yellow roses, irises...friends."_**

 ** _\- "What's with the red-tipped rose geurom_** **?"** Shi-Yoon asked, smirking.

 **-** ** _"Who got a red-tipped rose?"_** Dr. Jaejoong had been passing by and overheard the conversation.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi did,"_** Shi-Yoon happily responded.

 **-** ** _"Yah, Ilana-ssi, who's falling in love with you?_** **"** Dr. Jaejoong asked.

 **-** ** _"Ugh!"_** Ilana groaned. **_"You guys are impossible,"_** Ilana was thoroughly embarrassed. **_"No one is and it's...none of your business."_** She hated to be put on the spot. _"_ _ **Get back to work before we get in trouble,"**_ Ilana buried her face in front of her monitor. She would pay her friends back for getting her teased. She didn't know how or when but she'd get even.

Dr. Jaejoong walked away smiling to himself.

The afternoon passed and Ilana worked hard but occasionally stole glances at her flowers. They were lovely and such a sweet gesture, thinking about it made her grin foolishly and get misty-eyed.

In the seat next to Ilana, Abigaíl received a call.

 **-** ** _"Abigaíl-ssi? You are sitting next to Ilana-ssi?"_** The random caller asked.

 **-** ** _"Ye-es_** **?"** Abigaíl answered cautiously.

 **-** ** _"Daeback! I'm Heo YoungSaeng, a friend of Ilana's. Abigaíl-ssi knows we're surprising her today right?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh, yes, I do."**_ Abigaíl spoke quieter and glanced at Ilana to make sure she wasn't listening. Thankfully, Ilana had just left her desk. **_"She just left her desk_** **,"** she told him.

 **-** ** _"Now that you can speak freely, did she get the flowers?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes! She's mad at all of us for teasing her but she keeps looking at them and smiling. You made her really happy; she's been a little down lately."_**

YoungSaeng smiled but feeling a little guilty. **_"Aww, she probably thinks we abandoned her but we really wanted her to be surprised. Daeback! Don't let her off the hook; she needs a little teasing now and then. Listen, we just landed. What time is she off work?"_**

 ** _\- "We're off at five, but she always finds a reason to stay late."_**

 ** _\- "Aish, stubborn Agassi. Can Abigail-ssi do us a favor and get her out on time? We don't have luggage, just carry-on bags, customs shouldn't be a problem."_**

 ** _\- "I can't hang out for too long or I'll miss my train."_**

 ** _\- "We'll call you when we get there."_**

 ** _\- "Okay."_**

It was about five when Abigaíl received the call that Ilana's friends were just about five minutes away.

 **** ** _\- "Chica, I've been thinking,"_** Abigaíl noticed Ilana didn't look like she was ready to go home. **_"Why don't you come home with me tonight? Isabel and I are coming to the American Girl store tomorrow to use the gift card I won at Dr. Jaejoong's party. You can come back with us then."_**

 **** ** _\- "Really?"_** Ilana perked up. ** _"I need clothes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just borrow from me. Let's go, maybe we can still catch the early train."_** Abigaíl and Ilana headed down to the first floor and out the main doors. Ilana left her flowers since she would be heading straight to Abigail's house. They stepped out of the hospital chatting animatedly, making plans for the evening and looking forward to divulging into Ilana's leftover desserts.

 **-** ** _"Princess!"_** HyungJun spotted her and shouted. Ilana stopped but shook it off as just hearing things.

 **-** ** _"You weren't loud enough,"_** KyuJong said. **_"Ilana-ssi!"_** This time Ilana couldn't ignore that someone familiar was calling her.

 **-** ** _"Oppa?"_** She whispered as she stopped walking and turned towards Abigaíl to see her grinning at her, nodding. Ilana turned to see three of the most beautiful people she could ever hope to see **.** ** _"Oppa!"_** She screamed, letting go the bag she carried and ran to them with tears of joy pouring down her face. If this was all a dream and she was about to crash into a wall, she didn't care.

\- **_"Princess!"_** HyungJun met her halfway and picked her up, swinging her around and ending in a tight hug.

 **-** ** _"Yah! I gave you a letter of recommendation,"_** KyuJong scolded, stealing her from his dongsaeng and giving her a gentler hug.

She turned to YoungSaeng who was smiling adoringly at her. **_"Pabo!"_** She cried, striking his chest a few times. ** _"Pabo! Bogoshipawtsso. Pabo!_** **"** YoungSaeng was laughing and crying at seeing his special dongsaeng. He wrapped her in a tender hug, making shushing noises until her emotions settled down.

 **-** _ **"Na do, bogoshipawtsso."**_ He wiped the tears that were now subsiding and kissed the top of her head. ** _"Mianhae, we wanted you to be thoroughly surprised."_**

 __ _ **\- "I was so worried,"**_ Ilana said quietly.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah!_** **Nah** ** _, bogoshipaw (Did you miss_** **me)** ** _?"_** HyungJun asked.

 **-** ** _"Bogoshipawtsso, jeongmal,"_** Ilana smiled and wiped her face.

Behind her, Abigail cleared her throat. **_"Ahem, I need to catch my train."_**

 __ _ **\- "Abigaíl! I-I guess I won't be going home with you tonight."**_

 **** ** _\- "You weren't supposed to, dummy,"_** Ilana was confused. **_"Go get your flowers; you aren't coming back until Wednesday."_**

 **** ** _\- "What do you mean?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I called Kim SungRyung-ssi a month ago,"_** Kyu-Jong confessed. _"_ _ **Kansamnida, Abigaíl-ssi for helping us."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, nice meeting you, Cinderella has told us a lot about you,"_** YoungSaeng added.

- ** _"She hasn't told me anything about_** **you** ** _,"_** Abigaíl looked at Ilana in mock anger.

 **-** ** _"Princess, you haven't told her about_** **me** ** _?"_** HyungJun looked at Ilana who was blushing again and then turned to wink at Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"Oppa! Cut it out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Since my co-worker is not going to introduce me, I'm Abigaíl Garcia, nice to meet you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Heo YoungSaeng,"_** he bowed, _"_ _ **we spoke on the phone."**_

 **** ** _\- "Kim KyuJong."_**

 **** ** _\- Kim HyungJun,"_** both guys also bowed to Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"Nice to meet you, maybe you guys can come by the restaurant this weekend."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, Saengie Oppa's birthday is Sunday! We can celebrate at the restaurant,"_** Ilana excitedly made plans.

 **-** ** _"Have fun, I really gotta go or I won't get home until late,"_** Abigaíl hugged her co-worker goodbye and handed her back the bag she had dropped.

 **** ** _\- "Chica, keep it for you and Isabel, I already made plans to share it with you, anyway."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you sure?"_**

 **-** ** _"Of course! Go before you miss your train!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ok! Thank you, Chica! See you!"_** **Abigaíl turned and waved.**

 **\- "** ** _Let me go get my flowers, I'll be right back,"_** Ilana ran back inside and up the stairs.

Dr. Jihoo had been looking out a window that just happened to overlook the front of the hospital. He had been passing by and noticed a different type of commotion downstairs. He viewed the scene with interest.

 **-** _ **"I think your quiet little admin is getting confessed to this weekend,"**_ Dr. Jaejoong had stopped to see what his colleague stared at with such interest.

 **-** ** _"Why do you say that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Among the flowers, she received earlier, one of the yellow roses was dipped in red."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, I desire her happiness,"_** Jihoo walked away quietly. **_"One of us should be,"_** he thought.

Ilana, not wanting to waste a single second ran up the stairs. Her body had gotten used to this activity over the last few months and no longer felt like passing out when she reached her floor. She ran to SungRyung's office, earning her a few strange looks along the way.

 **-** ** _"Unnie!_** **"** Ilana leaned on the door frame, trying to catch her breath.

 **-** ** _"Ilana dear?! Whatever is the matter?"_** SungRyung noticed Ilana's smile was brighter and wider than ever.

 **-** _ **"Kansamnida, Unnie, Kansamnida!"**_ Ilana launched herself at her boss and gave her a hug, not caring if it was appropriate or if it brought her unwanted attention.

 **-** ** _"Ilana?"_** The older woman took her hands in hers. **_"Kansamnida? Hangugmal hae (do you speak Korean)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, jogeumyo (a little), keep my secret, Unnie, arraseo? Kansamnida! I gotta go, I just came to get my flowers,"_** Ilana ran off excitedly leaving her boss puzzled.

Flowers in hand Ilana headed for the elevator, just as Dr. Jaejoong and Dr. Jihoo were coming from the fifth floor.

 **-** ** _"Someone seems happy,"_** Dr. Jaejoong teased as he saw Ilana smiling to herself.

 **-** ** _"Yes I am, Dr. Jaejoong, and not even you two can change that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Have a nice time with your friends,"_** Dr. Jihoo said with a distracted gaze.

 __ _ **\- "I apologize for abandoning you for two days."**_ Ilana was starting to feel a twinge of guilt.

 **-** ** _"I've known you'd be gone for a month now,"_** Jihoo moved his gaze to Ilana again and smiled _._ _ **"I hope you enjoy your time off. If you'll excuse me, I have rounds to do,"**_ _Jihoo_ walked away.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, behave yourself these next few days, don't make any hasty decisions."_** Dr. Jaejoong also walked away leaving Ilana wondering what he was talking about.

 **-** _ **"I'm back, Na, bogoshipaw?**_ _"_ Ilana had returned to the guys who were waiting for her.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, now how far is your apartment?"_** YoungSaeng asked. **_"Cinderella knows I don't like to exercise."_**

 **** ** _\- "Lazybones...,"_** Ilana poked YoungSaeng in the side. **_"It's a ten-minute leisurely stroll to the apartment."_** Ilana had forgotten all about JungMin and Suzy in the excitement. **_"Wait! Oppa? JungMin and Suzy couldn't come?"_**

 ** _\- "They'll be meeting us at your place; Mal had some things he needed to pick up."_**

 ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 ** _\- "Mullah?"_**

 **-** ** _"You're hiding something from me..."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, why would I do that? Kaja,"_** YoungSaeng draped his arm around her shoulders like he always did. Knowing exactly what Min was picking, he smiled as they walked. He wouldn't spoil the surprise, one of the two things being picked up was for Ilana.

* * *

 ** _Alright, after the sound of crickets chirping from the last chapter, I wasn't too eager to write. The chapter that I absolutely struggled with you loved and the chapter I loved, I don't think you did._**

 ** _1) Ping, since you were the only comment last chapter - more Jihoo and Ilana._**

 ** _2) Ringing ears: I don't know where the saying is from but we say if your ears are ringing someone is talking about you. Hence Abigail and Ilana stop talking about the 2 Dir.'s because their ears were probably ringing. Just in case that is not a saying in your part of the world._**

 ** _3) Our friends have arrived... More fun to follow._**

 ** _That's it. Love you guys! Behave yourselves._**


	42. Announcements

**_November 2, 2013_**

Ilana woke early as was her habit even if she had stayed up late. JungMin and Suzy hadn't arrived until almost eight P.M. Having taken the scenic route back to Ilana's apartment building they showed up on her doorstep with Korean fried chicken and beer. The two women squealed and hugged each other and (of course) cried and they all ate until bursting and laughed until they cried some more. Ilana had to repeatedly pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

 **-** ** _"Wae did you guys have to ignore me for weeks? I get a scrapbook from you and then silence,"_** **Ilana pouted.** ** _"Actually, you guys ignored me even before that."_**

 **-** ** _"You think Maknae would have been able to keep it a secret?_** **"** YoungSaeng said.

 **-** ** _"Na could have hajiman you guys said Na wasn't allowed to talk to her."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're the one who wanted to surprise her,"_** JungMin jumped in just to torture his buddy.

 **-** _ **"Saengie Hyeong agreed with me!"**_ HyungJun defended himself.

The constant bickering was music to Ilana's ears; she was grinning from ear to ear like a dork and didn't care. **_"Yah! Gwenchana!"_** Ilana had to break up a throw pillow fight that had just begun. **_"You're here now and that's all that matters. Kansamnida,"_** Ilana said quietly and getting misty-eyed. YoungSaeng pulled her closer to him on the couch and leaned his head to hers.

They had talked about everything and nothing and finally called it a night around midnight. Ilana looked over at Suzy who was still asleep. **_"It really wasn't a dream,"_** she whispered. Her friends had come a long way just to spend a few days with her; this swelled her heart with joy. Figuring her friends would sleep 'till noon, Ilana got herself dressed for her morning jog/walk.

Happily distracted reminiscing the evening, she completely forgot to set her stopwatch and went further than she normally did. Before going upstairs to her unit, she stopped at a little market by the apartment building. Groceries in hand, Ilana walked in on a surprised KyuJong & HyungJun.

 **-** ** _"Princess! We thought you were still asleep?"_** HyungJun said.

 **-** ** _"Where did you Agassi go?"_** KyuJong asked.

 _-_ _ **"I went for a light jog and stopped to pick up extra supplies for breakfast."**_ After her reply, KyuJong looked at Ilana disapprovingly. _**"Yah, KyuJong Oppa! Don't look at me that way,"**_ she smiled at him.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, you promised to take care of yourself."_**

 __ _ **\- "I've done my best and...When I feel like I'm on a downward spiral, I usually manage to pull up before I hit the bottom."**_ HyungJun blinked a few times, his eyes suddenly shiny; Ilana gave him a soft smile.

 **-** ** _"What are we going to do with you?"_** KyuJong sighed.

- ** _"Just keep being nae Oppa, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww Princess, you can't get rid of us that easy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chuahyo. Now, since you guys are awake and able, you can help make breakfast."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman we're on vacation,"_** HyungJun complained.

 **-** ** _"Chuahyo, I'll take you all out to breakfast then;"_** she was _not_ going to let them spend their money.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo kwenchanayo! You win,"_** KyuJong waved his hands in surrender. Ilana quickly put them to work fetching ingredients.

Once pancakes and bacon were cooking, HyungJun opened the bedroom doors so the wonderful kitchen smells would wake the rest of the gang. It worked. Ilana's two helpers were just setting the table when the others started to come alive.

 **-** ** _"What's that smell?"_** Suzy said groggily.

 **-** _ **"Something is making me hungry,"**_ YoungSaeng came out rubbing his eyes.

 **-** ** _"Anjayo, sit down and eat guys. Should we give Min a few more minutes before waking him up or let him miss breakfast."_**

 __ _ **\- "Everything looks so yummy, Unnie,"**_ _Suzy_ surveyed the table laden with blueberry pancakes, chocolate pancakes, and plain pancakes, along with bacon and sausage.

 **-** ** _"He can skip breakfast,"_** YoungSaeng greedily surveyed the food.

 **-** ** _"Hungry, Oppa?_** **"** Suzy giggled.

 **-** ** _"Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa's not a shy prince when it comes to food,"_** Ilana teased. **_"I'll wake JungMin-ssi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae!"_** All the guys shouted at once.

 **-** ** _"Waeyo? It can't be that bad."_**

 **** ** _\- "Princess, it's like having a nightmare,"_** HyungJun shook in mock fear. **_"I know, I'm the one that always has to wake him up."_**

 **** ** _\- "I agree, how bad can it be?"_** Suzy asked.

 **-** ** _"You up for the challenge?"_** Ilana asked Suzy as she stood.

 **-** ** _"Deh, kaja."_**

The guys tried to block their way, but the girls still managed to get past them.

 **-** ** _"Ilana, sit on his legs,"_** Suzy instructed. Ilana sat just above his knees, while Suzy removed his panda eye mask and earplugs, tucked the blankets tight around him and sat on his chest. _ **"Jagiya! It's time to wake up or you're not getting breakfast."**_

 **** ** _\- "Put a pillow over his face,"_** HyunJun suggested, handing a pillow to Suzy. Doing as she was told, she nervously held a pillow over his face. As his air began to get cut off, he tried to punch whoever was assaulting him but Suzy's legs had his arms pinned. He also couldn't kick because Ilana was on his legs. Suzy heard mumbling under the pillow and cautiously removed it.

\- **_"Mworago?"_** Suzy asked. JungMin broke their hold on him and sat up knocking Ilana off the foot of the bed and Suzy, the side.

 **-** ** _"Jagiya!"_** JungMin now awake thanks to both girls screams. _ **"Ilana-ssi! What are you two doing?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Trying to wake you up,"_** Ilana said. Suzy was too busy laughing to respond.

After eating and cleaning up they all went for a walk. Suzy and Ilana had already enlisted JungMin's aid so they could have some time alone and shop for YoungSaeng's birthday. Ilana had already ordered him a cake from a bakery in Union City close to Abigail's restaurant.

 **-** _ **"What do you get a guy who lives on a ship and wears a uniform all the time?"**_ Ilana asked Suzy. They had gone into Bloomingdales and were looking at accessories.

 **-** ** _"He got his gift, Unnie; he just wanted to spend time with you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Suzy-ah, jaebal."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae? Unnie needs to move past whatever hurt you before, don't keep opening the wounds. Saengie Oppa is a good namja, he really likes you. I don't know what happened to you but it's done. Live your life, you deserve to be happy."_**

 **** ** _\- "He deserves to be happy with a woman who can complete him. I can't give him that, I'd be a burden on him and he'd hate me...I couldn't bear that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo! You're killing yourself slowly, don't you see?"_** Suzy was trying to make her friend see reason.

 **-** _ **"Better me than him,"**_ Ilana's eyes had alighted on the colognes and was able to put a temporary ceasefire on Suzy's ranting. _"Kaja, I have an idea. Call JungMin-ssi and tell him we're going to Sephora, it's only a little way across the street. They can join us or meet us later."_

 **** ** _\- "You're changing the subject."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I have nothing more to say."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnieeee!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo, chingu, I know you mean well,"_** Ilana hugged her friend. Walking the short distance to Sephora, Ilana blinked back tears and Suzy was resigned herself in defeat.

Everyone arrived back at Ilana's apartment tired and hungry. From Sephora, they had decided to walk to the Koreatown in the Midtown West section of the city. It ended up being a little further of a walk than they anticipated, but the MS Amsterdam crew (minus YoungSaeng's complaints) was used to walking. Having purchased groceries in Koreatown, Suzy and Ilana made vegetable jaepche and steamed rice, while the guys grilled some meat outside. With the fire pit blasting, they sat quite comfortably outside; eating, laughing and joking they enjoyed a camaraderie they all knew would not happen again soon.

 **-** ** _"I have something to say,"_** JungMin announced. Once he had everyone's attention he began. **_"Abeoji has added Suzy to the Park family registry."_**

 __ _ **\- "Wait!"**_ Ilana was the first to react. **_"Doesn't that happen right before or after you get married?"_**

Suzy giggled. **_"Abeonim wanted to add me while we were still in Korea. Umma and Eomonnim are already working on planning the wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Suzy-ah, Na leave you out of my sight for a few days and nae assistant comes back practically married,"_** KyuJong teased.

 **-** ** _"Omo! Suzy-ah, I'm so excited!"_** Ilana squealed.

 **-** _ **"While we have you all together,"**_ JungMin said. **_"We'd also like to have all your blessings."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie will be my maid of honor?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chukahae!"_** **The guys shouted.**

 **-** ** _"Maknae, be my best man?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau…Greomyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, since we have everyone's approval...I better propose to the bride."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago? What happened to the 'charisma' part of 'Sexy Charisma'?"_** KyuJong teased his dongsaeng.

\- _**"I'm getting there, be patient;"**_ JungMin knelt before Suzy, to shouts of 'fighting' from one corner and 'Suzy say no' from another corner. JungMin was wrong in thinking the most difficult part was over; his palms were getting sweaty again. He took a deep breath to start but Maknae interrupted.

 **-** ** _"Pali! The camera is getting heavy,"_** HyungJun had run back in for the camera and was now poised and ready to capture this momentous occasion.

JungMin just glared at the grinning Maknae and then continued. **_"Suzy-ah is the only yeoja who, for me, is worth fighting for. When Na first confessed on Valentine's Day, Na thought for sure you would tell me to get lost."_**

 **** ** _\- "You should have,"_** YoungSaeng teased.

 **-** ** _"Omo! Quit interrupting guys, you're only here three more days. I'm sure Suzy would like to hear what he has to say,"_** Ilana had to run interference.

 **** ** _\- "Suzy-ah, naega glad you didn't tell me to get lost. Kansamnida, for giving me a chance; I've never felt as complete as Na have with Suzy-ssi on my side. You push me to do better, you believe in me, more than I do myself. Suzy smiles at me when Na talk about nae dreams but nae dreams are no longer my own. I want them to be our dreams; without Suzy by nae side, it's not worth dreaming. Jagiya, if you let me, Na want to be a husband you can count on, not only to support you financially but also emotionally. Na want us to build a future together. Na want to be there to love you, to make you laugh or comfort you when you're sad. Na want to see your beautiful face each morning when I wake up and each night when I go to sleep."_** Ilana, Suzy, and HyungJun were all teary-eyed at this point. YoungSaeng and KyuJong were grinning from ear to ear. JungMin took a small box from his jacket and opened it. **"** _ **Will Suzy-ssi make me extremely happy and marry me?"**_ _JungMin_ 's hand was trembling as he waited for Suzy to find her voice.

 **-** ** _"Deh,"_** Suzy answered so quietly he wasn't sure he had heard her.

 **-** ** _"Deh?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, pabo!"**_ Having now found her voice, Suzy screamed her response. JungMin wasted no time in slipping the beautiful vintage style ring on her finger. It had a radiant cut one Karat diamond surrounded by three petite diamonds on each side. He stood and picked her up and swung her around. Shouts of chukahae and clapping erupted from their spectator's

.

 **-** ** _"Kiss, kiss, kiss...,"_** everyone chanted. JungMin leaned in for the kill, only to tease her and everyone with a kiss on the forehead. Complaints rose up from the spectators but JungMin continued placing unhurried kisses all over her face until ending with his prize: her lips.

 **-** ** _"It seems to be a night for announcements,"_** KyuJong said sometime after they had given JungMin and Suzy a break from their teasing.

 **-** ** _"Wae, hyeong? Did you meet a yeoja back home?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Ani,"**_ he laughed. _"_ _ **Na ran into Maknae at the recruiting office."**_

 __ _ **\- "What were you doing at the recruiting office?"**_ Again Ilana was a little slow in grasping the situation. Everyone else was already nodding their head in acknowledgment.

 **-** ** _"When?"_** YoungSaeng asked.

 **-** ** _"July,"_** KyuJong said.

 **-** ** _"May,"_** HyunJung responded.

 **-** ** _"We'll leave the ship a few weeks before to spend time with family,"_** KyuJong added.

 **-** ** _"On the bright side..,"_** Maknae announced. **_"Umma introduced me to a yeoja. Sorry, Princess, we'll have to break up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, Oppa, how will I face each day,"_** Ilana playfully put the back of her hand on her forehead. **_"Who am I losing you to?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, it's hard,"_** he patted her shoulder. _"_ _ **Mianhae, I'll always have a place for you in my heart."**_ The two began to laugh at their silliness. **_"Her name is So YiHyun and we went on two dates. She's nice, down to earth, and she likes photography and she says she likes my playful personality."_**

 **** ** _\- "At least someone does,"_** JungMin picked on his dongsaeng.

 **-** ** _"Min, don't be mean,"_** Ilana scolded. **_"Hyung Oppa, she sounds lovely; I can't wait to meet her. I'm a little sad that you guys have to go to the military, but it's only two years. It will go by quickly right? I can't believe it's almost a year that I've known you guys."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can have a big party when we're done,"_** Maknae suggested excitedly.

 **-** ** _"Guerae!"_** Everyone agreed.

They stayed out on the patio until late into the night, laughing, talking, teasing, and arguing as usual. Occasionally they would demand kisses from the newly engaged couple, which they blushingly complied. In a rare minute, when everyone was quiet at the same time, Ilana thought she heard music.

 **-** ** _"Listen_** **,"** Ilana said quietly, straining to hear the melody. **_"Do you hear that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's a violin,"_** YoungSaeng said.

 **-** ** _"Every now and then someone can be heard playing. It's usually the same tune but I can tell by the way he's playing if he's sad, happy, or angry."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's beautiful but wae does Cinderella think a man is playing? You said 'he'."_** YoungSaeng didn't know why a little two letter word bothered him.

 **-** ** _"Did I?"_** Ilana shrugged. _"_ _ **Mollah? Appa used to play, maybe that's why. His playing wasn't nearly as good; this is New York Philharmonic good."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi,"_** Ilana looked at YoungSaeng startled. He never called her by her name. **_"Ilana-ssi can play an instrument and read music, can't you? You probably have a lovely voice too. Eomonni was a concert pianist and vocalist, how can her daughter not share those gifts?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Is that true Princess?"**_ HyungJun and KyuJong broke off their own conversation, curious to hear the answer.

 **-** ** _"How...?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Enrique-ssi…your story is on the foundation website."_**

 **** ** _\- "What foundation?"_** KyuJong asked.

 **-** ** _"It's Kike's,"_** was all Ilana said. She sat quietly for a bit, remembering; her memories were always bittersweet. She hated the bitter part.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, you can tell us another day,"_** YoungSaeng placed an arm around her shoulders and wiped away the tear that had escaped.

 **-** _ **"Gwenchana, it's true. After...the accident,**_ _"_ she sighed. _**"Music was just noise to fill the silence. It no longer brought me joy or comfort; I couldn't even tell one note from the other. Kike would make me sit and watch and his group practice but it was still just noise. It wasn't until the Queen's Lounge concert that I suddenly woke up. I could feel the music again, every note: happy, sad, angry, sweet, adagio, andante, allegro, forte, piano, Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Te, Do,"**_ she was smilingly again. **_"I owe it all to you guys and Kim HyunJoong. I thanked him when we were on the way to the airport in Chile, and you guys were asleep. I know I couldn't explain very well what I was feeling back then; he probably thought I was fangirling. Maybe he did suspect something because he asked me if I was a musician. I said no and he said I should be."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae recognized you as a kindred spirit and saw right through you. We'll have to ask him,"_** JungMin said.

 **-** ** _"Hajiman Unnie, can you really play and sing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I played to see my parents happy, I sang because I was singing with Umma, and it felt special. After, it was all just noise. The very people whom I wanted to play or sing for were no longer there. I've never had the desire to touch a piano or sing a single note since then."_**

 **** ** _\- "You'll sing for_** **me** ** _, one day,"_** YoungSaeng gave her a challenging smile.

 **-** ** _"Deh, Unnie, you never thought you'd laugh again and look at you. You've laughed lots of times."_**

 **** ** _\- "Since Hong Kong and the jade market!"_** **YoungSaeng remembered.**

 **-** _ **"Aish! Oppa! You had to bring that up,"**_ she giggled, knowing she was blushing and buried her face in YoungSaeng's chest next to her.

 **-** _ **"We know you're blushing, Agassi, there's no use hiding in Hyeong,"**_ KyuJong teased. Ilana's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

When the teasing stopped everyone went back to their subgroups. Even the violinist had stopped as well. Ilana was very tired; it was sometime close to midnight. She and her friends had walked a cumulative three miles before catching a train back toward Ilana's apartment. That was the most activity she'd done since her arrival in New York. Not to mention she hadn't gotten any rest in the last few weeks; it was all catching up to her now. Yawning unashamedly, she snuggled deeper under the blanket on her lap.

 **-** ** _"Go to sleep, Agassi,"_** YoungSaeng told Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Shirro, I'm not sleepy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, gueron wae were your eyes closed,"_** KyuJong pointed out.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, it's just the shadow from the fire,"_** she grinned.

The conversation continued and Ilana struggled to keep awake and participate. Soon, the warmth of the fire and the sound of everyone's voices lulled her to sleep.

 **-** ** _"Cinderella didn't answer my question,"_** YoungSaeng hadn't realized was asleep.

 **-** ** _"Saengie Oppa, she's asleep,"_** Suzy said. **_"Let's clean up, hokshina she'll wake up before we're done."_**

They picked up everything, smothered the fire, and Ilana didn't even twitch. Suzy had gone inside to drop off their drinking glasses. Ilana had bought the guys and Suzy soju glasses while they were in Koreatown and of course, they had been put to good use.

 **-** ** _"I turned down the bed,"_** Suzy said. **_"Can someone help me get Unnie back into the apartment?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I'll do it,"**_ YoungSaeng volunteered. **_"Cinderella, it's past midnight, time to go to sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not sleepy,"_** she mumbled. The others laughed around her but still, she didn't wake.

\- _"_ _ **Jalja Oppa, JungMin-ssi,"**_ YoungSaeng spoke in a high pitched voice while waving Ilana's hand at them.

\- _**"Yah Saengie Oppa, what are you doing?"**_ Said an annoyed Suzy.

 **-** _ **"Anieyo,"**_ YoungSaeng grinned. _**"I was making sure she wouldn't wake up."**_ He scooped her into his arms and thought she felt lighter than before. Once in the room, Suzy helped remove Ilana's gloves, scarf, jacket and sweater before YoungSaeng laid her gently on the bed. For a moment it appeared she would wake up but she didn't. Suzy and YoungSaeng laughed at their sleepy friend.

 **-** ** _'I'll take her shoes off,"_** Suzy was already removing Ilana's half boots. **_"Go ahead and make sure your dongsaeng aren't breaking anything."_**

YoungSaeng leaned over and gave Ilana a kiss on the forehead. **_"Jalja, Cinderella,"_** he stood to leave but then took her hand tenderly **_"Cinderella, let me be your prince and I can carry you to bed every day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa!"_** Suzy scolded. ** _"Kayo!_** **"** she pushed him out the door, while he chuckled to himself.

Suzy closed the door, **_"Oppa Shy Prince isn't so shy when it comes to Unnie,"_** Suzy smiled to herself and got ready for bed. It was past one A.M. and they had made reservations at Abigaíl's restaurant for noon. Six people had to get ready again with only two bathrooms; Suzy was glad she and Ilana had the master bath all to themselves. **_"The boys can fight for the other bathroom again."_** Thinking of the arguments that would occur in the morning, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 ** _Totally felt the love last chapter, I hope I'm able to give a repeat performance. 3,800 views! Kansamnida, everyone, for sticking with me. From the very 1st subscriber to the most current. I can't thank you enough. YoungSaengie Oppa's Birthday is next._**


	43. Saengie's Birthday

**_November 3, 2017_**

Ilana woke in her bed, not actually remembering getting into bed last night. She must have been extremely tired. The spot next to her was empty and the shower was running; Suzy must have woken up already. Needing to be on their way by eleven, there would be no time for breakfast; it was past nine. Sitting up, Ilana realized she was still in yesterday's clothes; she had never changed into her sleep clothes. _**"Huh? I never sleep in my clothes,"**_ _Ilana_ wondered out loud. A knock on the door interrupted her wondering.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-_** _ **ssi**_ ** _,"_** KyuJong called through the door. **_"Are you awake?_** **"**

Ilana got out of bed to crack the door open. **_"Morning, Oppa."_**

 ** _\- "It's getting late and Saengie Hyeong beat us to the shower. Is there a shower in the gym?"_**

 _ **\- "Deh Oppa, the code is 1883; it's down the hall past the stairs. Did you grab a towel?"**_ She had piled clean towels in their room the night of their arrival.

\- **_"Deh,_** _ **komapta, Maknae and I will be downstairs**_ ** _if you need us."_**

 ** _\- "_** **Ilana smiled, remembering yesterday's experience.** _ **Arraseo**_ ** _Oppa; is Min awake or do Suzy and I need to wake him,"_**

 **-** ** _"We left some carrots near his face and took his eye mask and earplugs off, if he's not awake by the time we're back, Maknae and I will deal with him."_**

Jihoo woke somewhat early to head to the hospital, wanting to check on a few patients and do some work in his office. Having had the urge to play his violin, it was late by the time he went to bed. The outdoors was his preferred venue, when he stepped out onto his patio he had seen a fire going on what, he was certain, was Ilana's patio. He also heard the sounds of celebrating; he definitely heard demands for kisses and smiled. He'd have to congratulate his shy admin, truly happy for her. One last look at his appearance, he walked out his door.

KyuJong and HyungJun stepped out of Ilana's door at the same time Jihoo stepped out of his. _"_ _ **Anneyeong hasseyo**_ ** _,"_** they greeted and continued to stare at him. When they finally snapped out of it, they quickly inclined their head to him.

Jihoo also inclined his head but remained quiet for a moment. He had never actually been a curious person, but at the moment, he really wanted to **know** who those men were. When they were all in the elevator he finally spoke.

 **-** _ **"Shillehagessumnida, are you Ilana-ssi's**_ ** _roommates?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** KyuJong answered **,** _ **"chingu**_ ** _visiting from out of town."_**

 _ **\- "You know nae**_ ** _Princess?"_** HyungJun asked.

 **-** _ **"Princess? You mean Ilana-ssi**_ ** _? Yeh, I work with her."_**

 ** _\- "Do you run into each other often?"_** KyuJong asked, curious.

 **-** ** _"Enough, we work on the same floor,"_** _Jihoo_ wondered where this line of questioning was going. ** _"Waeyo?"_**

 **-** ** _"Jwosongmnida,"_** _KyuJong_ laughed at himself. _ **"I'm not a jealous namja**_ _ **chingu**_ ** _. Na was just wondering if perhaps you might have a friendship with her."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, just a work relationship."_** Jihoo thought the men looked disappointed at this news. He didn't want to bring up the driver business, in case he really was a jealous boyfriend. He didn't want Ilana to have problems because of him.

 **-** ** _"Oh, I was just wondering because she's a long way from home and alone in this big city. I thought maybe you could keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay. Then we wouldn't have to worry as much when we are apart."_**

 ** _\- "Mmm. We're all family at the hospital and we look out for each other as it is. I knew she was away from home. Don't worry; I'm here for her as a neighbor and coworker."_**

 ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** KyuJong bowed. They had already reached the bottom. ** _"It's not that she can't take care of herself, it's just she's a little stubborn and doesn't ask for help."_** Jihoo chuckled at this piece of information **.**

 **-** ** _"Something tells me Ajussi knew this already,"_** HyungJun whispered to KyuJong. **_"Well, we're off to the gym to shower; it's a little crowded at Ilana's place right now. Kansamnida Hyeongnim."_**

\- " _Maknae! I'm sure he didn't need to know that,_ " **KyuJong scolded his dongsaeng when they walked away.** _"By the way that has to be the doctor she told us about, that looks like Sunbae."_

 ** _\- "Deh, I couldn't stop staring."_** They both laughed as they walked into the gym.

Jihoo was left wondering again, as he walked, about Ilana's roommates. Why was her boyfriend asking him to watch over her and not them? **_"You said you would, why they asked is not your problem,"_** he told himself.

Ilana and friends actually made it out of the apartment in time to catch the bus to the train station and made their train on time. Despite the shortage of bathrooms everyone, including JungMin, managed to get clean and ready. No one had time for breakfast that morning and were all starving.

 **-** ** _"What's in the bag?"_** YoungSaeng asked, seeing the Sephora bag in her hands.

 **-** ** _"Just something I picked up for Abigaíl, wae?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo? Just curious."_**

 ** _\- "Curiosity killed the cat."_**

 ** _\- "And satisfaction brought it back,"_** HyungJun came beside Ilana and snatched the bag out of her hand.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** Ilana chased him until they got to the restaurant door. While everyone else was still walking, Ilana stopped to catch her breath from the short sprint.

 **-** _ **"Mianhae, Princess, gwenchana**_ ** _?"_** Ilana nodded her head, still unable to catch her breath. He returned the bag to her and whispered in her ear. **_"Is this for Hyeong?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh,_** _"_ Ilana responded.

 ** _\- "Maknae!"_** KyuJong scolded. **_"Why did you make her chase after you like that?"_**

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana?_** **"** YoungSaeng asked.

 **-** ** _"Deh, Oppa, come on,_** **" Ilana grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the restaurant.**

 _\- "Hi, chica!"_ **They were greeted by Abigaíl who immediately hugged Ilana.** " _I picked up the cake,"_ **she whispered. Ilana smiled, glad that Abigaíl hadn't minded picking up the cake for her.**

 **-** _ **"Anneyeong hasseyo**_ ** _,"_** everyone greeted Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"Abigaíl, you met the birthday boy, YoungSaeng and this is KyuJong and HyungJun and my dear friend Suzy and her fiancé JungMin."_**

 _ **\- "Nice to meet everyone, your table is just over here in the corner. We're just about to sit down for our own brunch**_ ** _."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Tía_** ** _Ilana!"_** Isabel had escaped the confines of one of her aunts and came to say hello. Ilana immediately knelt down and hugged the sweet child.

 **-** ** _"_** _ **Hola, preciosa**_ _ **(**_ ** _precious_** ** _),_** _ **cuando vas a pasar un día conmigo**_ _ **(w**_ ** _hen are you going to spend a day with me_** ** _)?"_** Isabel looked up at her Mom and giggled.

 **-** ** _"You just want to spoil her rotten."_**

 **Ilana laughed at the very true accusation.**

 **-** ** _"Who wouldn't,"_** HyungJun bent down, giving Isabel his boyish grin. _"I'm Jun, will you be my friend?"_ **Isabel shyly shook her head yes.**

 **-** ** _"Isabel, this is my friend Saengie, it's his birthday. Will you give him a hug?_** **"** Isabel hung back giggling shyly.

YoungSaeng bent down to her and pouted. **"** ** _Isabel, my friends don't love me, no one gave me a birthday hug."_** Isabel couldn't resist the pouty otter and gave him his hug, making everyone 'awe' at the cuteness. All except for Abigaíl who rolled her eyes at her **attention-hogging** daughter.

 **-** ** _"_** _ **Anda y vete a sentar**_ _**(**_ ** _Go on and go sit down_** ** _),"_** **Abigaíl told her daughter.**

 **-** _ **"Abigaíl-ssi**_ ** _, she can sit with us,"_** HyungJun asked. Isabel immediately got excited but was denied by Mom.

 **-** ** _"She won't eat her lunch and she'll talk your ear off, please sit down and someone will take your drink orders."_**

 ** _\- "Isabel would be no different than our Maknae, here,"_** JungMin teased. HyungJun stuck his tongue out.

 **-** ** _"You two cut it out and sit down or I won't be able to come back here again,_** **"** Ilana took HyungJun by the shoulders and sat him in the seat next to her and Suzy did the same with JungMin, sitting with him at the opposite end of the table. Abigaíl walked away laughing. Ilana had ordered a few small dishes ahead of time and let her friends choose a variety of entrees.

Soon, they had more food than a normal group of six could possibly eat. Ilana's friends were an exception and she knew they would have no problem devouring all the food. They had been fortunate to visit the restaurant on that day; the first Sunday of every month they had a five-piece Mariachi group roving the restaurant. While everyone enjoyed the music and the food, Ilana decided to be mischievous and request the song ' _Bésame Mucho_ ' for JungMin and Suzy. After, this led the entire restaurant to chant 'beso (kiss), beso, beso,' much to JungMin's delight and Suzy's embarrassment. Thankfully HyungJun was capturing every embarrassing moment with his camera. Next, it was YoungSaeng's turn; the entire restaurant sang the traditional Mexican birthday song, 'Las Mañanitas' . The waiter brought out the lemon mousse cake, and they sang Happy Birthday in English, Korean, and Japanese, with a special encore in Mandarin by JungMin and Suzy. The restaurant patrons were entertained by the multilingual group of friends.

 **-** ** _"What about Ilana?"_** Abigaíl asked. **_"She speaks a bunch of languages."_**

 ** _\- "I don't sing, chica,"_** **Ilana immediately shot down the idea. Her friends began to chant her name, but she didn't budge.**

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, Cinderella, when you feel like you can sing, I'll be waiting."_**

 ** _\- "Gomawo, Oppa, make a wish."_** They took a group picture with the cake. Ilana cut a piece for her favorite Oppa and while handing it to him asked HyungJun to take a picture.

Meanwhile, Abigaíl and her sisters began to chant _'Mor-di-da,_ _ **mor**_ _-di-da'_ _. (_ _Literally, means bite, but they're asking for the birthday person's face in the cake_ _)._ YoungSaeng had no clue what was about to happen.

 **-** ** _"Arraso Princess. Hana...Dol...Set!_** **"** Ilana picked up the slice of cake and JungMin pushed YoungSaeng's face in the slice.

 **-** ** _"Ah!"_** The birthday boy shouted and jumped his chair back in surprise. The gang couldn't help but laugh.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae, Oppa,"_** Ilana giggled before giving him a peck on the cheek as a consolation. YoungSaeng glared at his still giggling dongsaeng. The other offending party went to hide next to his fiancé after sharing a high five with Ilana. YoungSaeng wiped his face with a napkin and then took the napkin and smeared its contents on Ilana's face.

 **-** ** _"Oppa! Oh, you're dead."_** Ilana used a fresh napkin to clean her face. _"_ ** _You're not getting your birthday present now. I'm giving it to HyungJun Oppa,"_** she held up the Sephora bag for HyungJun to take.

 **-** ** _"Truce! Truce!"_** YoungSaeng took the bag from Ilana. He dove into his gift like a kid, paper flying everywhere. **_"L'eau Par Kenzo!"_** It was his favorite cologne in the form of a body wash.

 **\- "** ** _The atomizer is filled with the cologne and you can keep it on your keychain or in your pocket."_**

 ** _\- "Gomawo,"_** **he grinned like a kid and kissed her cheek.**

 **F** ood gone, cake gone, the gang just hung out finishing their beers and discussing the next part of the agenda. Ilana requested one last song for her friends, _'La_ _Parranda'_ and excused herself to use the bathroom, but was really going to pay the check before they fought her on it.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, Abigaíl, for everything. I don't think my friends liked the food, sorry."_** Abigaíl laughed at Ilana's teasing. In fact, her friends had cleaned their plates. The two girls walked back to Abigail's table. Ilana said goodbye and thank you to Abigail's family. **_"I'll see you Wednesday,"_** **she waved to her co-worker.**

 **-** ** _"Does the Sunset harbor cruise sound good?"_** JungMin asked Ilana upon her return

 **-** _ **"Guerae**_ ** _, whatever Oppa wants, it's his birthday."_**

 ** _-_** **"Whatever** ** _I want?"_** YoungSaeng rubbed his hands together in delight.

 **-** ** _"Let me rephrase that. Anything that doesn't include helicopters, airplanes or anything else that will require me to lose all contact with the ground,"_** this announcement was greeted with laughter. _**"Are we ready gueron**_ ** _?_** **"** Everyone agreed. **_"Where are we going and I'll look up a route?"_**

 ** _\- "Got it already,"_** JungMin said. _"_ ** _Let's get the check and go."_**

Ilana moved slightly away from the table afraid of what might happen next. _**"It's already taken care of, kajayo**_ ** _."_**

 _ **\- "Mworago? Yah**_ ** _, that's not fair!"_** Everyone began to complain at once.

 **-** _ **"Abigaíl-ssi**_ ** _,"_** JungMin called. **_"Please divide the check into equal parts, and re-credit our friend."_** Ilana was shaking her head at Abigail.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry, it's too late."_**

 _ **\- "Quit complaining, kaja**_ ** _and lead the way, Min,"_** Ilana put an end to the protesting.

 **-** ** _"Gomawo, Cinderella,"_** YoungSaeng slung his arm across her shoulders as they walked.

 **-** _ **"Anieyo kwenchanayo**_ ** _, Oppa."_**

Jihoo was still in his office when his cell phone rang.

 **-** ** _"Yeobosayo?"_** He answered.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-ah, let's grab lunch,"_** Jaejoong's voice said. It was in fact about two and he was starting to get hungry. Knowing he wouldn't have his admin for a few days, he decided to review the new patient files ahead of time, so neither he nor Ilana would be affected by her two-day absence. He had gotten so accustomed to her efficiency; he forgot how much she actually did for him.

 **-** "I'm at the office and need to go back for the ** _car, where should I meet you?_** **"** Jihoo decided the rest could wait.

 **-** ** _"I'm nearby; I'll pick you up in front."_**

 ** _\- "Arraso,"_** Jihoo terminated the call and proceeded downstairs to the main entrance.

A few minutes later a yellow BMW Z4 drove up to the hospital entrance.

 **-** "So, where are you dragging me this time. What cute hostess ** _or waitress do you need to impress?"_** Jihoo asked, knowing his friend.

 _ **\- "Yah**_ ** _, Jihoo-ah, can't I just hang out with my friend without needing anything from you?"_** Jihoo just looked at him with his eyebrow raised. **"Ara** ** _, I've done that a few times,"_** Jihoo chose not to comment. _ **"Actually, Umma called and they will be here for the American Thanksgiving; so I'm ecstatic and want to do something different. Humor me, juseyo**_ ** _?"_**

It seemed that's all Jihoo did at times, was humor his friends, shareholders, and even the director. Although, he knew his friend missed his parents when they were gone, counting the months until their return. He ran his hand through his hair, accepting the fact that he was about to concede to the whims of one of his friends, yet again. _"_ _ **Arraso, where are we going?"**_

 ** _\- "I'm in the mood for Mexican food."_**

 ** _\- "Arraso."_** Jihoo just sat quietly in the passenger seat, wondering why he was letting himself be driven to New Jersey. He resigned himself to his fate and welcomed the distraction.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Abigail's family restaurant.

- ** _"Isn't this Abi-ssi's_** ** _neighborhood?"_** Jihoo asked.

 ** _\- "Deh, this is the only Mexican restaurant I know,"_** Jaejoong quickly got out of the car and walked into the restaurant before Jihoo changed his mind.

On a normal Sunday, Abigaíl and her family would have been home by now but when the Mariachi played, they liked to stay until the last hour. Not to mention, the restaurant was twice as busy. Abigail's parents liked to make sure everything was running smoothly before leaving. Since the usual hostess was needed to help serve, Abigaíl and Isabel were playing hostess when the two doctors walked in.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Prince! Uncle Jihoo!"_** Isabel spotted them first and took off running. She was immediately swooped up into Dr. Prince's arms who just so happened to have an American Girl bag with him.

 **-** ** _"Jagiya! You get more beautiful each day, just like your Umma."_** Abigaíl tried avoiding his teasing eyes. **"** ** _I found this; do you know anyone who might want it?"_**

 ** _\- "Pajamas for Isabelle! Yay! Gracias, Dr. Prince."_**

 **-** ** _"Hello Isabel, how are you today?_** **"** Dr. Jihoo bowed to her and she mimicked him back. Isabel ran to give Isabelle her pajamas and ran back.

 **-** ** _"Tía_** ** _Ilana came to visit today too. She let me talk to her friends."_** She said excitedly and looking at her Mom to further the story. Jihoo was unexpectedly intrigued by this information.

 _\- "You two just missed them by fifteen minutes,"_ **Abigaíl said, finally recovering from the shock of having the two doctors in her restaurant.**

 **-** ** _"Did she show you a ring? Introduce her boyfriend?"_**

 ** _-_** _ **"Deberás que son entrometidos**_ ** _, no_** _ **(**_ ** _they really are nosey aren't they_** ** _)?"_** Luciana whispered to her sister. Abigaíl shook her head at her sister to be quiet.

 **-** ** _"Come, have a seat,_** **"** Abigaíl escorted them to a seat and ignored Jaejoong's question. **_"What would you like to drink?"_**

 ** _\- "Abi-ya, you're not answering my question."_**

 _ **\- "Luciana-ssi**_ ** _, I hope you're taking note that it's Jaejoong asking the questions and not me,"_** Jihoo let Abigail's sister know that he understood her, to which the girl just laughed unconcerned.

 **-** ** _"She introduced me to her friends, that's all,"_** Abigaíl said. ** _"They're Korean too."_**

 ** _\- "Jun said I could be his friend too and it was Saengie's birthday,_** **"** Isabel had settled herself on the seat next to Dr. Jaejoong.

 **-** ** _"Niña!"_** Abigaíl scolded, but Isabel ignored her.

 **-** ** _"Sit with us for a little while,"_** Jaejoong said. Abigail conceded defeat, her daughter wasn't about to budge.

 ** _\- "At least let me get your drinks and orders in first,"_** Abigaíl took care of business and returned to sit with her IPad in hand.

 **-** ** _"Her friends are really nice and you can tell they're all really close. They were celebrating a birthday and a recent engagement."_** This caught Jihoo's attention.

 **-** ** _"Suzy is pretty; she said maybe I can be her flower girl and Saengie likes_** ** _Tía_** ** _Ilana."_**

 ** _\- "Isabel, what are you talking about?"_** Abigaíl asked her daughter.

 **-** ** _"Mama,"_** Isabel said in an 'I can't believe you don't know this' tone. **_"She kissed him on the cheek and he did too. I asked him if_** ** _Tía_** ** _was his girlfriend. He said no but that he would like that. Saengie said she's his Cinderella and he's a 'shy prince'. Oops!"_** She put her hand over her mouth. **_"It's a secret."_** Isabel looked upset at having betrayed her friend.

 **-** _"I'm sure he meant for you not to tell your_ _Tía_ _. Don't worry we won't tell,"_ **Jihoo reassured the child.**

 _\- "I_ told _you she was getting confessed to!"_ **Jaejoong looked at Jihoo in triumph. Jihoo just rolled his eyes. This meant last night's celebration was for the other couple, he didn't know why but he felt relieved.**

 _-"I took some pictures,"_ **she opened her IPad and began to show the pictures, while Isabel took up the running commentary.**

\- _"That's Saengie, Jun, Min, Suzy, and Jong."_ **Abigaíl** **wondered when her child had escaped long enough to obtain this information.**

 **-** ** _"You know she was completely different than she usually is."_**

 ** _\- "How was she different?"_** Jihoo was curious again.

 **-** ** _"She was talkative and laughing. Her friends liked to tease and she teased them back."_** She pulled up the picture she took after they smashed the cake in YoungSaeng's face. **_"This was after Ilana and one of the guys smashed the cake in the birthday boy's face. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek."_**

 ** _\- "Mama, now show the one when he kissed her."_** Abigaíl found the picture Isabel wanted.

 **-** ** _"Awe, she's blushing,"_** Jaejoong pointed out. ** _"They make a cute couple, don't you think, Jihoo?"_**

 ** _\- "Mmm,"_** Jihoo said.

 **-** ** _"I don't think Jihoo wants to lose his admin so soon,"_** Jaejoong teased. _**"Yah**_ ** _, Abi-ya, don't you get married and leave me."_** Abigaíl rolled her eyes at him.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Prince,"_** Isabel tapped Jaejoong's arm until she had his attention. She sat on her knees and whispered in his ear. **_"If you marry Mama, she can still work for you."_** Isabel giggled at her practical solution.

 **-** ** _"Umma doesn't like me like that,"_** he pouted. **_"If I wait until you grow up, then I can marry you. What do you think?"_**

 ** _-_** **"Dr. Jaejoong** ** _will you stop humoring her?"_** Abigaíl scolded.

 **-** ** _"We're having a serious discussion aren't we Isabel?"_** Isabel nodded.

 **-** _ **"Have you and Ilana-ssi**_ ** _developed a friendship, Abi-ya?"_**

 ** _\- "I like_** ** _Tía_** ** _Ilana, she plays with me."_**

 ** _\- "Niña, is your name Abi-ya?"_** Isabel giggled **.** ** _"She's nice, but she's shy and really reserved. It was nice to see her out of her shell today. I like her and I think she gets homesick, so bonding with my family has been a blessing for her."_**

 ** _\- "So, what did she and her friends have planned in the next few days?"_** _Jaejoong asked._

 ** _\- "I think they were taking the sunset harbor cruise."_**

 ** _\- "Yup, she's getting confessed to."_**

The harbor cruise didn't sail until seven and they couldn't board until six, but they enjoyed looking in the various shops and taking pictures. The gang had a minor argument when Ilana learned they had bought a city attractions pass, including hers, before the trip.

 **-** _ **"Unnie**_ ** _knows we get great discounts."_**

 ** _\- "You didn't let us pay for lunch, I think we're even,_** **"** JungMin said.

 **-** _ **"Hajiman Na don't**_ ** _want you to spend your money,_** _"_ Ilana pouted.

 **-** ** _"And we don't want Cinderella to spend hers."_**

 _ **\- "End of discussion or I'll pick Ilana-ssi**_ ** _up and carry you on board,_** **"** KyuJong threatened.

 **-** _ **"Andwaeyo! Arraseo**_ ** _, Oppa,_** **"** Ilana waved her hands in surrender.

The cruise itself was delightful; Ilana had never experienced something like that. The fall sunset was amazing, the way the orange globe lit up the statue of liberty before finally disappearing was magical. Ilana couldn't be out in the cold, so Suzy stayed with her in the cabin. It was still as breathtaking as if they'd been outside but they were nice and warm inside and drinking hot chocolate.

 **-** ** _"So, you have it?"_** JungMin asked.

 **-** ** _"Deh, in my pocket,"_** YoungSaeng grinned.

 ** _\- "No turning back."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

After the cruise, they took a cab to the empire state building. It had been JungMin's idea. He was leading their small expedition. If the harbor cruise had been stunning, the view from the eighty-sixth floor was spectacular. They walked the floor until they lost JungMin and Suzy in some corner.

 **-** ** _"Oppa, we lost the others,"_** Suzy said.

 **-** ** _"Don't worry, they won't leave without us. Besides, Saengie Hyeong has something for Ilana and with all of us in tow, he won't give it to her. They don't call him 'Shy Prince' for nothing."_**

 ** _\- "What is it?"_**

 ** _\- "I picked up a necklace he ordered when I picked up your ring."_**

Suzy giggled. _**"I can't believe you made me walk around blindfolded**_ ** _in the middle of New York City's jewelry district."_**

 **-** ** _"You're the one that didn't want to go with the others, that's what you get for being nosey. You would have ruined your own surprise."_** Suzy looked at her ring.

 **-** ** _"Gomawo, Oppa,"_** she give him a quick kiss on the lips, blushing.

The other four friends continued their walk around the observation deck.

 **-** ** _"Maknae let's look through the binoculars,"_** KyuJong stopped suddenly.

 **-** _ **"Guerae**_ ** _! Jjang!"_** HyungJun looked through the high powered binoculars at the lights of the city.

Taking advantage of his dongsaeng's being entertained elsewhere; YoungSaeng gave his attention to his Cinderella.

 **-** ** _"Cold?"_** He could see her trying to bury her hands as far as they'd go in her jacket pockets. He was comfortable in just his hoodie, but it got a lot colder back home than it did in New York. They all had a high tolerance for the cold.

 **-** ** _"Deh_** **,** _ **jogeumyo**_ **," s** he smiled at his concern for her.

 **-** ** _"Let's go to the hundred and second-floor observatory,"_** that one was completely enclosed and climate controlled.

 **-** ** _"Arrasseo,_** " Ilana readily agreed.

Surprisingly the enclosed observatory was not very crowded, but it was just past nine on a Sunday night.

 **-** ** _"Wau Oppa, the view is even more amazing up here."_**

 ** _\- "Not as amazing as you."_** He stood behind her and slipped the heart-shaped aquamarine necklace around her neck.

 **-** ** _"Oppa, wae?"_** **S** he was surprised, to say the least. _**"Pabo**_ ** _, it's_** **your** ** _birthday."_**

 ** _\- "Mmm and Na can do whatever Na want, remember?"_**

 ** _\- "Hajiman..."_**

 ** _\- "Shh,"_** he brought his finger to her lips, slightly startling her. He laughed at seeing her shocked face. **_"This is my heart,"_** referring to the stone. **_"Keep it next to yours_** **.** ** _Remember what Na told you on the ship? We'll meet back here on my birthday after Na finish my military duty."_** _Ilana nodded her head._ _" **Ilana, Naega choah(I like you), Na want to love you and care for you always. Na want to see that you're happy, Na don't want you ever to feel lonely or frightened or unworthy. Na want**_ ** _to be by your side."_**

 ** _\- "Oppa,"_** she shook her head. Her selfish heart was begging her to accept and try to move on but her mind was saying **_"you know you can't."_** **She looked down, her hands shook slightly. He took her face in his hands, which made the carefully held back tears fall. He tenderly wiped them with his hand.**

 **-** _ **"Does nae Cinderella know how special she is? Na don't want you to cry anymore. God has buckets and buckets of your tears in heaven, did you know that? Na want**_ ** _you to be happy and Na want to make you happy. Ilana is this small diamond heart on top of the big heart. My heart for you is so big, Ilana can't carry it, but it's always with you. To me you're like this aquamarine stone, sometimes translucent, sometimes a little cloudy, but still precious and beautiful and worthy just like the diamond. You're more beautiful for all the trials in your life, just like that stone was tossed and turned inside the rock, but it remains strong and beautiful"_** She broke his hold on her, continuing to shake her head.

 **-** ** _"I can't Oppa, I can't!_** **"** She wept in her gloved hands. He held her as she wept, rubbing her back soothingly **.** ** _"You deserve better, you deserve someone to complete you, to be your companion, a mother to your children,_** **"** she said quietly.

 **-** ** _"Stop saying 'I can't' and start saying 'I can',_** **'I** ** _deserve to be happy,_** **I** ** _can complete him,_** **I** ** _deserve a companion...children. Na saw the way you hugged Isabel as if you never wanted to let go."_** **He laid his cheek on the top of her head.** _ **"Mianhae, saranghae, mianhae**_ ** _. More than anything, Oppa wants you to be happy. Na can't put off military duty much longer. I'm thinking, although it's not for sure yet, Na might enlist in July with KyuJong."_** **Ilana nodded her head in acknowledgment. "** I had to make this last effort for you. Na just know someone ** _will come along and steal you from me."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, Oppa,"_** **she shook her head knowing that was never going to happen.**

 **-** ** _"Na just had to try once more. If I'm lucky and no one takes your heart, I'll be waiting."_**

 _ **\- "Oppa, I don't need a namja**_ _ **chingu**_ ** _or a husband. I can be happy, I think, without."_** She sniffled a little, eyes cast downwards, drew a shaky breath. **_"Forgive my selfish heart, but I_** **need** _ **nae Oppa, nae**_ _ **chingu**_ ** _. Can we enjoy this time together and not worry about the future?"_**

 _ **\- "I'll always be Oppa, I'll always be chingu**_ ** _and I'll be waiting."_** They sat in silence, leaning against each other emotionally exhausted, still teary but at peace. She knew he'd always be Oppa and be at her side somehow or other. He thought just maybe in three years he could get her to accept all of him, not just his heart.

After a while of just sitting together, leaning against each other, Ilana wanted to do something more for her special Oppa. Something more than lunch or cologne, something that truly came from her heart and would mean so much to him. She sat up with a smile. **_"Oppa, Italian, Portuguese or French? Quick!"_**

 ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 ** _\- "Pali, Pali, before I change my mind!"_**

 _ **\- "Ahh! I can't pick...**_ ** _French."_**

She began to sing, slowly and timidly:

 ** _Nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire_**

 ** _Nos vœux de bonheur profonds et sincères_**

 ** _Beaucoup d'amour et une santé de fer_**

 ** _Un joyeux anniversaire_**

 ** _Nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire_**

 ** _Pour que t'aies tout bon pour l'année entière_**

 ** _La réussite et la joie que tu espères_**

 ** _Un joyeux anniversaire._**

Albeit rusty, her sweet soprano voice came out clear by the end. When she was done, there were tears in both their eyes, she smiled at her favorite Oppa and he was grinning from ear to ear.

 ** _\- "Na told Cinderella she'd sing for me one day, kansamnida."_**

 ** _\- "I never doubted I would, Oppa."_**

* * *

 ** _I couldn't find a video that had English lyrics for 'La_** ** _Parranda_** ** _' but it's about going to a big party. I thought it was a cute song to dedicate to friends. The visit's not over yet, what will happen next._** **:)**


	44. Pretending

**_November 4, 2013_**

Jaejoong arrived at the hospital earlier than usual and decided on a coffee before heading to his office. With a smiled on his face, he remembered the previous day. After the restaurant closed, they stayed for another couple of hours talking, laughing, and playing cards with Abigail's Dad and her Sisters. He couldn't remember having had such a good time. Now, more than ever, he couldn't wait for his parents to arrive. He decided they had to meet Abigail's family, even Jihoo relaxed and had a good time, he thought. Coffee in hand, he was about to head back to his office when he spotted his admin.

- ** _"Abi-ya, annyeong hasseyo,"_** he inclined his head to her.

 **\- "** ** _Good morning, Isabel put Isabelle in her new pajamas as soon as we got home last night. You really shouldn't have done that; she'll expect you to bring her something every time you see her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, does that mean we will be meeting regularly?"_** He teased her.

 **\- "** ** _What? That's not what I said!"_**

Jaejoong laughed, ** _"Isabel is daeback. I can't help wanting to see her cute little face and her eyes get as big as her face at that sight of the American Girl bag."_** He was smiling but then became serious. **_"Abigaíl-ssi, I really enjoy spending time with you and Isabel and your family. My parents are gone half the year and I can't wait to see them again. Would you mind if I bring them to the restaurant and introduce them to your family?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You didn't have to ask my permission,"_** Abigaíl was a little stunned at this abrupt behavior change.

 **\- "** ** _No, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Anyway, I gotta go."_** He turned to walk away but then called her back. **_"Abi-ya!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes?"_**

Jaejoong walked up to her and pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair. **"** ** _I told you to wear your hair down."_** She scowled at him and he walked away laughing.

Ilana cracked her eyes open, not wanting to be awake. They'd gotten back past eleven and stayed up talking for at least another hour. She looked to her side and Suzy was no longer there. She didn't hear the shower running, so she must be in the living room. Reaching for a glass of water from her nightstand first, she then got up to see what everyone was up to.

Ilana was surprised to see everyone up and in the kitchen. It was past ten and she was the last one up.

 **-** ** _"Yah, lazy bones, we were wondering if you were still breathing."_** JungMin was in hyper-teasing mode. He's was usually one of the hardest to wake, but once he was up there was no stopping him.

 **-** ** _"Why didn't you wake me up?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We wanted to let you sleep,"_** YoungSaeng poured her a cup of coffee.

 **-** ** _"Gomawo, Oppa; what are you guys doing?"_** Ilana saw the rice cooker open, seaweed out, various vegetables, the cheese, hot dogs, amongst other things.

 **\- "Preparing a picnic. Unnie, there are leftovers or rice and kimchi for breakfast."**

 **\- "Kimchi and coffee just does not sound appealing. And where did those lunch boxes come from?"**

 **\- "Jagiya bought them when you weren't looking,"** JungMin stated.

 **-** ** _"Omo, you guys, you_** **know** ** _I would've bought them if you'd told me you wanted to go on a picnic."_**

 **** ** _\- "Which is why we didn't, so hush, Unnie,"_** Suzy said.

 **-** ** _"Here,"_** KyuJong put a plate in front of her. She looked at it funny. **"** ** _Do I need to feed you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'm taking a bite, see?"_** Ilana took a spoonful of the steaming rice and egg concoction. **"** ** _Interesting,"_** she made everyone laugh. _"_ _ **This would take getting used to but at least it goes well with coffee."**_

Finishing her rice and some fruit, she rinsed her plate and stuck it in the dishwasher. **_"What can I help with?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Cut the rolls Unnie and we'll use this box to put them in."_**

In less than two hours everyone was cleaned up and out the door. Once in Central Park, they scouted a nice location by 'the pool' which is a small lake and spread a blanket down.

 **** ** _\- "Do you come to the park often, Unnie?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, when I need a distraction, usually on weekends. Kike, Brendon and I had a picnic before they left. This is how I came to be the owner of a soccer ball. You boys will have to play later."_**

The pool isn't one of the park's quiet zones, but being that it was a Monday in November, it was quiet. They practically had the entire place to themselves. There was a slight breeze bouncing off the water, but Ilana placed herself on the opposite side of the guys who blocked most of the wind.

 **-** ** _"I can't believe you guys made all of this just this morning. Remind me next time to keep a better eye on you, so you don't spend money where you shouldn't."_** They dismissed her comment with a wave of the hand.

 **-** ** _"What's your favorite, Princess?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The spinach, the spam and cheddar kimbap, the rice cake and the warm tea."_**

 **** ** _\- "Cold, Ilana-ssi?"_** KyuJong asked.

 **-** ** _"Deh, jogeum, thankfully my jacket is very warm and the extra blanket we brought helps._**

 **** ** _-"Make sure you don't let yourself get too cold, you're at a higher risk for hypothermia."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Oppa, I walk around with hand and arm warmers all the time, and my work out clothes you saw, are geared for the cold."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh and Ilana-ssi still needs to get your blood work done."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** Ilana replied before getting another roll.

 **-** ** _"How long are you going to avoid it?"_** KyuJong sighed mentally thinking he should have told her neighbor to convince her. Of course, he'd be dead if she ever found out he even spoke to him about her. He smiled at the idea but at the same time hoped she submitted to the tests willingly now, before something happens and she no longer had a choice. **"** ** _Arraso, Na didn't come all the way to New York to scold you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Komapta. So what now guys? You've decimated your lunch. Want to go for a walk?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Let's see who can throw the farthest."_** HyungJun picked up a stone and threw it across the lake.

 **-** ** _"I'll try,"_** Ilana said. She picked up a stone and threw it, but didn't get very far.

 **-** ** _"Cinderella, you throw like a girl."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, that's 'cause I am a girl."_**

 **** ** _\- "Come here, I'll show you."_** YoungSaeng came up behind Ilana and held her by the waist with one arm, making her slightly uncomfortable. In the back of her mind, she knew she was safe with him and had nothing to worry about. He took her arm, ** _"relax your arm and draw it back, you don't have to come back with too much force, it's all in the wrist."_** He brought her arm forward rotating her wrist. **_"Now, throw...;"_** letting go of the stone, it actually flew a respectable distance.

 **-** ** _"I did it! I wanna do it again!"_** Ilana jumped up and down excitedly.

- **"** ** _And here I thought Maknae was the kid,"_** YoungSaeng tsk'd.

 **\- "** ** _Let's throw another one,"_** Ilana was already picking up another stone.

They continued skipping rocks for a while until Ilana's arm felt like it was going to fall off. She sat back down on the blanket and poured herself more tea, which was delightfully still warm and grabbed the last piece of rice cake.

 **-** ** _"We need to stock you up on rice cake before we go, that way you can gain some weight."_** YoungSaeng teased and poked her in the side.

 ** _-"Yah!"_** She squeaked and poked him right back.

 **-** ** _"Yah?! Take that,"_** he squeezed the top of her knee, getting a healthy squeak from her and took off running. Ilana got up and chased him as he taunted her.

When he finally allowed her to catch up, a little distance from the others, she assaulted him with continuous pokes in the side. **_"Take that and that, I'll teach you to tickle me."_**

 **** ** _\- "I give. I give!"_** YoungSaeng said in between laughs.

- **"** ** _I'll let you off this time…"_** she said. **_"…but no more tickling."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, I'll just throw you in the lake instead."_** He picked up her up and ran with her back to the lakeshore.

 **\- "** ** _Put me down, right this instant,"_** she screamed and kicked in his arms.

The others were laughing and yelling out: **_"Throw her in! Throw her in!"_**

 **-** ** _"Yah, I thought you were my friends? Get me down!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm having too much fun, Cinderella."_** YoungSaeng pretended he was going to drop her in the lake.

 **\- "** ** _You won't do it, now put me down!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani."_**

 **** ** _\- "Heo YoungSaeng! Put me down if you know what's good for you!"_** He had swung her towards the lake. _ **"Ah!"**_

 **\- "** ** _Ask nicely."_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro! Ah! Stop!"_** Each time she protested, he pretended he was about to throw her in.

 **-** ** _"Let me hear your aegyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro!"_** He bounced her a little. _"_ _ **Ah!"**_ She had no choice but to give in _._ _ **"Anieyo Oppa! Juseyo, jebal!"**_

 **** ** _\- "That's better,"_** he put her down.

 **-** ** _"Pabo!"_** She punched his arm and stalked off to sit back with the others who were laughing.

 **-** _ **"Mianhae,"**_ _YoungSaeng_ was on his knees beside her. He had his cute otter smile. **_"You know you can't stay mad at me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! You're such a brat. You do that again and I'll make KyuJong Oppa my favorite, instead of you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! I thought I already was your favorite."_**

 **** ** _\- "I thought_** **I** ** _was your favorite."_** HyungJun pouted.

 **-** ** _"You're in trouble now, Unnie."_**

Ilana just laughed at her silly Oppa's. **"** ** _Ara, ara, can I help it if you're all my favorites? Let's go to the great lawn and see what you can do with this ball,"_** Ilana grabbed the soccer ball.

 __ _ **\- "Arraso!"**_ Everyone agreed and packed up their things.

They played for several hours, kicking the ball or chasing each other and just being silly. Ilana ran after them as best she could, sitting often as to not tire herself out. They would scold her if she got herself too out of breath. Ilana didn't care, she had only twenty-four hours left with these crazy, loveable, beautiful people, and wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

They finished their day at the park with a ride on the carousel. YoungSaeng chose a chariot seat and patted the spot next to him.

 **** ** _\- "Shiro, I want to sit on a horse,"_** **I** lana pouted.

 ** _\- "Sit next to Oppa, juseyo,"_** he used his aegyo.

 ** _\- "Shiro, I thought princes rode on white horses."_**

He pouted. **_"Cinderella, come sit with your prince; jebal,"_** he said, pretending to blink back tears.

 _ **\- "Big aghi (baby) otter,**_ _"_ she smiled and sat down. He leaned her head on his shoulder once the carousel was in motion. He was giddy, not being his usual 'shy prince' self. She had told him she wanted to enjoy this time together and not worry about the future. That's exactly what he was doing, seizing every minute they had left together. Even if the dream would end the moment they leave tomorrow. For now, it was the moment to give her all his care and attention.

 **\- "** ** _This feels nice, Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** they both giggled, just going with the moment, the dream.

Having played hard, they were all worn out from their day. The three-minute break on the carousel just made them all the more tired. Too lazy to walk, they hopped on a bus to get back to Ilana's apartment.

 **-** ** _"Gueron, what's for dinner?"_** HyungJun asked, making everyone laugh.

 **\- "** ** _I'm too tired to cook or think about cleaning the kitchen after, let's order pizza or something,"_** **I** lana suggested.

 **-** ** _"Pizza!"_** The suggestion was well received by all of them.

Arriving at the apartment, they dropped off their belongings and sat down. Ilana was about to sit when an idea hit her.

 **-** ** _"Guys, let's go_** **out** ** _for pizza."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can just order, gwenchana;"_** KyuJong reassured her they were fine. He knew she'd try to pay the bill if they went out.

- ** _"Chincha, I want to go out. I won't fight over the bill,"_** she smiled at them.

- ** _"Chincha?"_** JungMin asked.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie, I know you, what's the catch?"_** Suzy asked, knowing her Unnie was up to something.

Ilana donned her sweetest smiled. **_"Can we stop and see my kids?"_** Ilana asked.

 **-** _ **"Maknae's right here,**_ _"_ JungMin said. HyungJun immediately tackled him to the ground.

 **\- "** ** _My kids at the hospital!"_** Ilana laughed at the Tom and Jerry couple wrestling on the floor. It was a good thing KyuJong was here, in case anyone needed stitches from knocking their head into her furniture. **_"Ju se yo,"_** she slowly, trying to use aegyo **,** ** _"I've told them so much about you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do your aegyo again and we'll think about it,"_** YoungSaeng teased.

 **\- "** ** _O-_** **ppaaa** ** _, ju-se-_** **yooo** _ **,**_ _"_ she blushed at her shameless display. At least her friends were entertained by it.

 **-** ** _"Kaja,"_** KyuJong said.

They had dinner at a pizza restaurant near Ilana's apartment and she kept her word and didn't protest as they divided the bill evenly.

 _ **\- "So, tell us about your kids,"**_ **KyuJong asked.**

 ** _\- "Some of them are cancer patients or have some other illness that requires them to be there for long periods of time. They have so much life in them. If I go in there with a heavy heart, I come out lighter somehow."_** YoungSaeng put his arm around her waist and drew her close to him. This was different than his usual playful arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, he smiled at her. They were in pretend mode and Ilana decided just to play along,

 **** ** _\- "You have a favorite, don't you?"_** YoungSaeng asked her.

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she grinned. **_"Manse is my Korean tutor, I forget exactly what he's being treated for, but he is one of the smartest little kids I've ever met. He's also conniving, don't trust him."_**

They had arrived at the children's side of the hospital. The kids were very excited to see Ilana and even more so, the friends she had brought.

 **** ** _\- "Which one is your boyfriend, Ilana?"_** An older girl by the name of Emily asked.

 __ _ **\- "Emily,**_ _"_ Ilana said with much patience. _"_ _ **They're just very good friends."**_

 **** ** _\- "Can I have one?"_** Emily giggled.

\- **_"You're welcome to YoungSaeng Oppa and KyuJong Oppa; the other two are already taken."_**

YoungSaeng heard his name and laughter and decided to investigate. **_"Yah, aggasi-deul are you ladies talking about me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "YoungSaeng will you be my boyfriend?_** **"** Emily asked, sending Suzy and Ilana into fresh giggles.

 **-** ** _"Mianhaeyo, Agassi,"_** YoungSaeng played along. **"** ** _My heart is already taken."_** He was staring right at Ilana, making her blush.

 **-** ** _"Emily, did you finish 'Pride and Prejudice' yet?"_** Ilana changed the subject. Thankfully, Emily took the bait. YoungSaeng poked Ilana in the side and walked away.

 **\- "** ** _Yes, OMG, I want to marry Mr. Darcy."_**

Suzy and Ilana sat talking with a group of girls for a while. JungMin and HyungJun played jacks with Manse and a group of boys. YoungSaeng and KyuJong took turns playing on the X-Box with some of the others. All in all the evening was a success. The kids didn't want the group to leave. Visiting hours were almost over, so Ilana gathered the kids for story time. She read a few chapters of 'The Little Prince'.

 **-** ** _"But in herself alone she's more important than all the hundreds of you other roses: because it is she that I have watered; because it is she that I have put under the glass globe; because it is for her that I've killed the caterpillars (except the two or three we saved to become butterflies); because it is she that I have listened to, when she grumbled, or boasted, or even sometimes when she said nothing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Because she is MY rose,"_** YoungSaeng came in on the last sentence. Ilana looked at him perplexed.

 **-** ** _"Oppa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's my favorite book,"_** he said sheepishly.

The group of friends left the hospital about nine P.M. They walked lazily towards Ilana's apartment. It was cold, but the wind wasn't blowing, therefore tolerable. JungMin and Suzy walked hand in hand occasionally turning to gaze at each other. The other four hung back letting them have their space.

The street was lined with piles of leaves that had accumulated since the last street sweep. HyungJun grabbed a pile of leaves and threw them onto KyuJong, laughing hysterically.

 **-** ** _"Yah, Maknae!"_** KyuJong yelled. ** _"Payback time!"_** KyuJung took a handful of leaves and grabbed his Maknae by the neck and began to shove the leaves down his shirt.

 **-** _ **"Ah! Hyeong, that itches. Help me get them out,"**_ _HyungJun_ wiggled and squirmed, but couldn't get all the leaves out.

 **-** ** _"I'll help you, Oppa,"_** Ilana giggled. **_"You need to untuck your shirt more."_** HyungJun had already removed his jacket. Having loosed his shirt, Ilana lifted the back of the shirt and brusquely began dusting him off. Once done she helped him put his jacket back on.

 **-** ** _"Hurry up, you two!"_** YoungSaeng had continued walking and was now half a block away. KyuJong was nowhere to be seen.

 **-** ** _"Princess, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_** They both looked in the direction of YoungSaeng.

 **-** ** _"Deh, Oppa, I think I am,"_** grabbing handfuls of leaves, they quickly walked towards YoungSaeng. Everyone knew how much he hated getting his hair messed up.

 **-** ** _"Saranghae, Oppa…"_**

 **** ** _\- "Saranghae, Hyeong,"_** the mischievous pair yelled as they dumped their hoard of leaves on his head.

 **-** ** _"Ilana, Maknae, wait till I get my hands on you!"_** YoungSaeng shook himself off.

 **-** ** _"Princess, run!_** **"** HyungJun took off running.

 _-_ _ **"I'm giving you until the count of three before I grab you and tickle torture you."**_ Ilana couldn't stop giggling even if she was being threatened. **_"Hana...dol...set...,"_** Ilana screamed and took off running. YoungSaeng laughed, he would take his time catching up to her.

Jihoo and Jaejoong had stayed late at the hospital and decided to have dinner together at a Korean Barbecue place in Koreatown. This was their downtime; they could relax and not think about the hospital. Today's topic was the arrival of Jaejoong's parents and the coming holidays.

 **\- "** ** _Is Harabeoji coming for Christmas?_** **"** Jaejoong asked.

 **\- "** ** _He hasn't said, Jaejoong knows how he hates to leave the clinic_** **."** He smiled at the thought of his aging but non-stopping grandfather.

\- **_"I think you've been replaced by Guam JanDi and her baby girl."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, but it doesn't keep him from bothering me about finding me a wife."_** Jaejoong laughed at his friend. **_"Just wait, Eommoni will be here soon and it will be your turn."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, no one will force me into marriage,"_** he spoke firmly and decidedly. This was something he truly believed in. _ **"When I marry, it will be to a yeoja whom I love and respect for herself."**_ Jaejoong sighed, looking at his watch. His mood had gone sour, wondering how he'd ever meet the woman that would cure him of his hidden loneliness. **_"It's getting late, kaja, I'll drop you off."_**

The two doctors paid the check and within twenty minutes were in front of Jihoo's apartment building. Jihoo waved goodbye to Jaejoong and turned to enter the building. He spotted a familiar looking runner in the distance. The street lights illuminated the sidewalk well and he could see his admin running from somewhere with a full smile on her face. He watched as she looked back quickly but then continued running.

Ilana looked back and YoungSaeng had been delayed by cars turning into the parking garage. The main entrance was in sight and thought for sure she could beat him upstairs. She was tired but kept going, she would suffer the consequences and KyuJong's scolding later. Suddenly she hit the ground, painfully. Without knowing exactly how she had gotten there, she lay sprawled out, too stunned to move.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-ssi!"_** Jihoo had seen Ilana crash to the ground only a few feet away from him. **_"Ilana-ssi, gwenchana?"_** Jihoo's voice pulled her out of her trance. She tried to push herself up but was finding it difficult, she trembled and her legs didn't want to cooperate. He carefully helped her to sit.

- ** _"I'm okay, I-I think,"_** she was conscious of some pain but tried to stand on her own, anyway. Unable to stretch her right leg, she found it hurt to put any pressure on it at all and remained seated.

 ** _\- "How far can you stretch your leg out?"_** Ilana had her leg slightly bent and tried to straighten it. He could see she was in pain from the look on her face, even if she tried not to make a sound.

YoungSaeng finally got away from cars and people and came upon the scene. **_"Ilana-yah! Gwenchana?"_** He saw her sitting on the ground and a man crouching by her.

- ** _"Don't push yourself,"_** Jihoo grabbed her leg to keep her from moving. She sighed in relief. YoungSaeng was staring at Jihoo rather annoyed.

 **-** ** _"Oppa, I fell like a dork,"_** she tried to smile at him, but then winced in pain. Jihoo had taken advantage of Ilana's friend distracting her to try and speculate the extent of the injury. YoungSaeng took her right hand and was alarmed to see it scraped and bloodied.

 **-** ** _"What happened to your gloves?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I took them off when HyungJun Oppa and I attacked you?"_** She said, offering a sweet smile in hopes he'd forgive her for dumping leaves all over his precious hair.

 **** ** _\- "I think her knee might be sprained,"_** Jihoo thought now would be a good time to interrupt, startling the pair that had forgotten about him in their concern for each other. **_"Ilana-ssi, I can look at it better in your apartment. We should get you off the sidewalk."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, that won't be necessary, our friend is a doctor and is waiting for us in Ilana's apartment."_** Ilana thought YoungSaeng sounded angry but dismissed it as worry. **_"Ilana, grab onto my neck and I'll hoist you onto my back."_** YoungSaeng crouched down in order for her grab hold of him.

 **-** ** _"Oppa, just help me stand, I can walk."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi, you should listen to your Oppa, you couldn't stand on your own a minute ago, what makes you think you can now? I'll help you so you don't put pressure on your injured leg."_** Ilana sighed in defeat; YoungSaeng and Jihoo were not going to let her have her way. She was completely and utterly embarrassed. She thought Dr. Jihoo must have some sort of radar as to when and where she would disgrace herself next. Jihoo smiled at the very evident pout on Ilana's face. **_"Kajayo,"_** he said once Ilana was secure on YoungSaeng's back. **_"I'll hold the elevator for you."_**

YoungSaeng really didn't want to accept the strangers help and especially seeing that he knew exactly what floor Ilana lived. He put aside his pride for his Cinderella but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Ilana was still mentally kicking herself for this predicament she found herself in when she realized the elevator was unnervingly quiet. Neither YoungSaeng nor Dr. Jihoo were talking but then she realized she hadn't introduced them. **_"Oppa, this is Dr. Jihoo, I work as his admin at the hospital."_**

 __ _ **\- "Annyeong hasseyo, je ireumeun Uissa Yoon Jihoo imnida,**_ _"_ he bowed.

\- **_"Je ireumeun Heo YoungSaeng imnida,"_** YoungSaeng inclined his head.

They arrived at their floor and YoungSaeng realized Jihoo had followed them out.

 **-** ** _"Uissa didn't have to go out of his way,"_** YoungSaeng said. Ilana noticed the strange tone of voice.

- ** _"Oppa, Dr. Jihoo lives three doors down from me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi, this is your door. Stay out of trouble and I'll see you Wednesday. YoungSaeng-ssi, if you need anything I'm in J."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, I don't think we'll need anything,"_** YoungSaeng inclined her head.

 **-** ** _"Thank you for your help,"_** Ilana said, still embarrassed.

 **** ** _\- "Jaljayo,"_** Jihoo inclined his head and headed to his door.

YoungSaeng opened the door and carried Ilana straight to her room with everyone following and asking questions all at once. **_"KyuJong-ah, she fell and hurt herself,"_** he placed her gently on her bed.

 **-** ** _"Unnie, I'll help you out of those torn jeans and clean your scrapes. Do you have a first aid kit?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Under the bathroom sink."_**

Suzy quickly set to work cleaning Ilana's wounded hands and knees. Making Ilana wince from time to time.

 **\- "** ** _Omo, Unnie, your knee is already bruised. Lean on me and put on these shorts."_** After a balancing act, Ilana managed to remove her jeans and put on the shorts Suzy had pulled out for her.

 **-** _ **"I can't believe I fell, and of course Dr. Jihoo was right there,"**_ Ilana said pulling a blanket over her. Suzy laughed but then noticed the recently healed cut on Ilana's leg.

 **-** ** _"Unnie, how did you cut yourself? It looks like it just healed."_**

 **** ** _\- "I dropped a glass at the Halloween party and when it shattered, I got cut."_**

 **** ** _\- "A few weeks ago?"_** Suzy immediately worried, now recalling she thought she had seen a bruise on Ilana's arm as well. ** _"I'll get KyuJong Oppa and make up an ice pack."_**

 __ _ **\- "We can't leave you alone for two seconds without you getting into trouble."**_ KyuJong teased Ilana as he approached the bed.

 **-** ** _"Oppa don't make fun of me. Ow!"_** Ilana was caught off guard when KyuJong began to move her leg.

 **\- "** ** _I've measured your mobility, now I'm going to feel around."_** He smiled at her. _**"Saengie-yah!"**_ He hollered. **_"Come hold your Cinderella's hand!"_** YoungSaeng came into the room followed by everyone else. Taking up his post, he tucked Ilana's head against his chest. Ilana squirmed but refused to cry out until KyuJong found the same spot Jihoo had. Ilana mewled into YoungSaeng's chest. He held her tighter, knowing she was trying not to cry out.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, it's sprained but I don't think it's a bad sprain. Ilana-ssi should get it x-rayed tomorrow. Hajiman that's not what worries me; it's how quickly it bruised."_** KyuJong had finished his probing and was now wrapping her knee in a bandage. **_"This will help keep the swelling down."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, she has a cut that just healed after a month and I know I saw a few other bruises,"_** Suzy spoke, earning Ilana's pleading eyes to keep quiet. **_"Mianhaeyo, Unnie, it's for your own good."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara,"_** was all Ilana was able to say.

\- **_"We'll get your blood work done tomorrow as well. Now, take the Motrin to help the swelling and pain so you can sleep."_**

Ilana gave him a mutinous look. **_"Shiro, I'll be fine."_**

 **-** ** _"Unnie, there's no use protesting, you know you won't win."_** Suzy placed several cushions under her knee and an ice pack on top, making Ilana jump as the cold came in contact with her skin.

 **-** ** _"I brought you some tea, Princess; this should warm you up."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gomawo, Oppa,"**_ Ilana took a sip of the hot tea.

 **-** ** _"I thought the chamomile would help you relax. I_** **did** ** _see a jar of citron tea in the pantry. When did you get that?"_** HyungJun asked, curious. Citron tea was a staple in every Korean home, but Ilana was not Korean.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo gave it to me when I had a migraine. It worked really well in helping get rid of the headache."_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course, you westerners don't know much about natural medicine."_** KyuJong winked at her.

- ** _"Yah, Nana knows a lot about herbal remedies."_** Ilana defended herself. The tea was helping relax her and the ice pack helped with the ache in her knee.

 **-** ** _"Unnie, Dr. Jihoo is the one that looks like Kim HyunJoong Oppa, maja?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, although after working with him for the last few months, I've become immune to it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wait! KyuJong and I met him yesterday morning, didn't we?_** **"** HyungJun said excitedly.

 **-** ** _"Deh, we met him on our way to the elevator. He seems like a good person."_** KyuJong felt he could rest assured; Ilana had another Oppa watching over her. He noticed YoungSaeng's face was not pleased with this news but if she wasn't going to reach out to people, at least they would reach out to her.

\- **_"Deh, he's very kind and being his admin has been a huge undertaking. It keeps me busy and I like that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is that why you had a migraine? You get too busy and "_** **forget"** ** _to eat?"_** YoungSaeng used air quotes, making Ilana laugh.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah?"_** Ilana found it best to plead ignorance.

Ilana looked around, they were all in her room, on the bed or on the chest she had at the foot of the bed. They were joking, arguing and just being silly. It felt like she was back on the ship, safe and secure amongst her little family. But there were good people in New York as well. Unnie, Abigaíl, her family, even Dr. Jihoo, and Dr. Jaejoong. Yes, she thought, she could be happy here. Even if she missed her friends and Nana.

 **\- "** ** _It looks like the Motrin is kicking in,"_** **Il** ana was getting drowsy. KyuJong removed the ice from her knee. **_"Get some rest Ilana-ssi, you are my prisoner tomorrow. I know you can't run away."_** KyuJong gave her an evil laugh.

 **-** _ **"Pabo,"**_ _Ilana threw her teddy bear at him._

 _ **\- "Komapta, Ilana-ssi. He'll keep me company tonight."**_

 **** ** _\- "Yah!_** **I** ** _gave that to Princess,"_** KyuJong tossed the bear back on the bed and grabbed Maknae by the neck giving him a playful punch in the stomach.

Everyone had said their goodnights and left. Only YoungSaeng had stayed behind.

 **-** ** _"Carrying you to bed is becoming a habit,"_** YoungSaeng said.

 **-** ** _"Mworago?"_**

 **-** ** _"I carried you to bed on Saturday. You were sound asleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae!"_** YoungSaeng admired the adorable shade of pink on her face.

 **-** ** _"Suzy took your jacket and sweater off and we tucked you in, all without you even batting an eyelash."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! You should've woken me up!"_** Ilana whined and he just laughed at her. **_"I_** **wondered** ** _why I didn't wake up in pajamas."_** She gave him a playful smack on the leg. She was still leaning up against him, so she couldn't hit his shoulder.

 **-** ** _"What if Oppa moves to New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, that would be nice; don't tease."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, we can be roommates and Oppa will carry you to bed_** **every day.** ** _"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ha! Kike would have something to say about that."_**

YoungSaeng laughed then sighed. **_"I guess I'll have to wait until I serve my military duty and then I'll ask him officially for your hand. Although, he's already unofficially given it to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa...,"_** she said softly, furrowing her brows in concern.

- ** _"Ara, Ara, I can wait."_** He got up, plumped her pillows and made sure she was comfortable. **_"Jal-ja, get some rest, you're going to have a tiring day tomorrow."_** He kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

Ilana sighed, she was dreading tomorrow. Between the lab visit and her friends leaving she hoped tomorrow didn't come too soon.

* * *

 ** _I would've deleted the hospital scene, but it didn't really make a difference. So I left it in. I borrowed the fall from my own experience. Unfortunately, there wasn't a handsome Kim HyunJoong or Heo YoungSaeng to help me. See ya!_**


	45. Visitor's Last Day

**_November 5, 2013_**

 _When Ilana woke, Suzy was no longer in bed. It was still somewhat early, before nine A.M. She painfully hobbled herself to the bathroom. Her knee was still very bruised and swollen. The pain was bearable as long as she didn't try to move it, walk on it, or touch it. Ilana was on her way back into the room to find clothes when there was a knock on her door._

 **-** ** _"Morning Cinderella, are you awake?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Oppa, come in."_** YoungSaeng entered her room with a tray of food and an ice pack.

\- **_"Yah, what are you doing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Getting my clothes."_** She was hopping around on one foot.

- ** _"Sit back down and elevate your leg again. Suzy can help you get your clothes after you eat."_** He put the tray down on her dresser and picked her up.

 **-** ** _"Oppa, I have to fend for myself."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not today,"_** he placed her on the bed, elevated her knee and added the ice pack. **_"Now, eat your breakfast, KyuJong says to take a Motrin after you eat."_** Ilana was already pouting at having to take more medicine. **_"Pouting is not going to work. You know, you have nothing to be afraid of from us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, it's a habit. I've lived with distrust for almost ten years and grief for fifteen. It's my first instinct still, even if I know that you guys won't hurt me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, start breaking that habit. Here, eat. This is really good. You'll love it."_** Gaeran tost-u (egg toast), was like an omelet between two slices of fried toast, topped with brown sugar and ketchup.

Ilana looked at it suspiciously but rose to the challenge. **_"It's surprisingly very good, but that's not what I smell."_** There was a wonderful stew like smell coming from the kitchen.

 **-** ** _"Galbitang, for later; KyuJong and Suzy are making enough for today and to last you the week until your knee is better."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae? Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I ruined your last day on vacation."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Na came to spend my birthday with my Cinderella. Everything else is a bonus. After you get back with KyuJong, we'll still have about five hours before we have to leave. Galbitang and a movie or hanging out on your patio sound's daeback."_**

 **** ** _\- "Get KyuJong Oppa to forget taking me to the lab and I'll make you s'mores."_** She didn't have the ingredients for s'mores but that was beside the point.

 **-** ** _"Since I don't know what that is, the answer is anieyo. And you can't bribe your way out of this, agassi."_** He poured her a glass of water and gave her the Motrin, which she took, ungraciously.

Ilana dressed with Suzy's help and KyuJong carried her downstairs to a waiting cab. She pleaded with her friends to let her stay home, but her entreaties fell on deaf ears. KyuJong had called the lab at the hospital first thing that morning and made all the arrangements for both the x-ray and blood draw.

Arriving at the Helmsley Medical Building, directly in back of the hospital, KyuJong made Ilana sit in a wheelchair.

Ilana felt horribly uncomfortable and embarrassed. **_"Oppa, I can just hop over, I don't need a wheelchair."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sure you would make a good three-legged rabbit but you are not. Either I carry you or you get a wheelchair."_** For Ilana, the question was like asking, 'knife or bullet'? Both were painful.

 **-** ** _"Wheelchair,"_** Ilana said without enthusiasm.

The X-Ray went well and the sprain was only a grade 1.

 **-** ** _"After tomorrow, I want you to use the stationary bike in your gym; I'll give you full instructions when we get back to your place. You ready for your blood test?"_** He knew she wasn't, but wanted to reassure her. **_"It's good to monitor your blood count so if anything is wrong it could be treated immediately. You have the best doctors here, so that won't be an issue."_**

 **** ** _-_** **"Remember** ** _, I'm trying to keep a low profile, Oppa. The fact that I keep disgracing myself in front of Dr. Jihoo and receiving compromising gifts at work from nae chingu doesn't help."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo seems kind enough not to mind too much if his admin is micheoso. As for the gifts, well, we just want everyone to know you're not alone."_** He smiled and ruffled her hair.

 **-** ** _"Oppa!"_** KyuJong left her to pout in order to check her in and give all his license information and where to send the results.

 **-** _ **"Miss Ilana, I'll take you back now,"**_ the technician said. She helped Ilana out of the wheelchair and into the special seat. As soon as the armrest came down in front of her, she tensed up. The technician found her vein easily; getting her relaxed was a bigger problem. When the needle hit her skin, she began to hyperventilate. They managed to get the required tubes of blood, but Ilana was trembling and not aware of her surroundings. She wasn't aware the tech had helped her to a room set aside for that reason.

When she came to, a few minutes later, KyuJong was by her side. _**"Yah, what happened back there?"**_ He asked gently while helping her to sit. ** _"Here, drink some juice."_** Ilana took a few sips.

 **-** ** _"I told you I didn't want to have my blood drawn,"_** she tried to smile, but still felt shaky and lightheaded.

 **-** _ **"You're pouting; I think it's safe to move you now."**_ He smiled at her and helped her put her jacket back on. **_"Let's get you to the cafeteria for a light snack."_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo Oppa, I want to go home,"_** Ilana still didn't feel like herself.

 **-** ** _"After."_** He placed Ilana back in the wheelchair and they headed for the hospital cafeteria.

Jihoo had an empty slot on his schedule and decided to grab an early lunch at the cafeteria and check in on some of his patients. He carried his lunch order towards his favorite spot thinking it should be available. After all, his admin was at home with her friends.

 _ **\- "Oppa, my head hurts, now."**_ Ilana had her head down on the table. KyuJong had brought Ilana some applesauce to help stabilize her before heading home.

 **-** ** _"Your pulse is starting to get back to your normal level."_** He had taken one hand from underneath her head. **_"Eat your applesauce, so we can go back home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro, I don't like applesauce."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is 'shiro' the only word you know?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae, Anieyo, deh, I don't like applesauce."_** Ilana continued mumbling with her head down on the table.

 **-** _ **"Disrespectful and stubborn dongsaeng,"**_ he returned her hand.

Jihoo had to chuckle at seeing his admin in a very familiar pose. He noticed the man next to her; he wasn't the same one she was with the night before. She must have come to have her knee looked at, he thought. Curious, he decided to walk over and say hello.

 **-** ** _"Anneyeong hasseyo, Ilana-ssi," he inclined his head. Je ireumeun Yoon Jihoo imnida,"_** he bowed to KyuJong.

 **-** ** _"He must have some fascination with seeing me miserable,"_** Ilana thought as she cautiously lifted her head at the sound of Dr. Jihoo's voice.

 **-** ** _"Je ireumeun Kim KyuJong imnida, mannaseo bangapseumnida (nice to meet you). We met in the hallway the other day; anja, juseyo."_**

 **-** ** _"Deh, I remember, I saw KyuJong-ssi come out of Ilana-ssi's apartment. Meori apayo (headache), again?"_** Jihoo motioned to Ilana as he took a seat. She would have responded, but KyuJong responded for her.

 **-** ** _"Deh, our Ilana-ssi is not the best patient, she felt a little faint at the lab. Now, she's being stubborn and won't eat the applesauce."_** Jihoo had to laugh. **_"Jihoo-ssi gives me the impression Ilana gets frequent headaches."_**

 **** ** _\- "I think I'll try eating the applesauce, now."_** Ilana sighed, taking a spoonful of applesauce and glaring at KyuJong for being entirely too talkative with Dr. Jihoo. She didn't need those two comparing notes about her.

\- _**"How is your knee?"**_ He asked, helping Ilana change the subject.

 **-** ** _"Dr. KyuJong says it is only a grade 1 sprain."_**

KyuJong raised an eyebrow at her use of his title; not since her first day on the ship had she used it.

 **-** ** _"Daeback."_**

 __ _ **\- "I think I'll pick her up some crutches on our way out,"**_ KyuJong said as Ilana was just about done with the applesauce she had forced herself to eat.

 **-** ** _"I'll give you a ride to and from the hospital until you are healed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you but I'm sure I can manage with the crutches."_**

 __ _ **\- "Kansamnida, Dr. Jihoo, nae dongsaeng will be happy to accept your help,"**_ Ilana narrowed her eyes at him again.

 **-** _ **"Dr. KyuJong, I'm quite done. I believe we should be on our way, the others are waiting for us,"**_ Ilana said. She wondered why Dr. Jihoo was being unusually chatty. He was only like that with his patients and their families.

 **-** _ **"Yah, stop with your Ajumma voice,"**_ KyuJong scolded her with a smile on his face. He reached over and ruffled her hair.

 **-** ** _"O-pp-a-a, sto-op!"_**

 **** ** _\- "She's feeling better now. You'll have to excuse her, uissanim; our Ilana is a little shy. We call it her Ajumma voice."_**

Dr. Jihoo couldn't keep a straight face and laughed. His admin's face was bright red with embarrassment. Her friend had baited her and she fell for it. _**"How long have you two been friends?"**_ Jihoo though the comradery between them must be the result of a friendship of many years.

 **-** ** _"Almost a year."_** This greatly surprised Jihoo **.** ** _"Uissanim, we'll be leaving first. Enjoy your lunch. Kansamnida, for being so good to our Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, kwenchanayo, she's a good worker and she makes it easier for me to do my work. Ilana-ssi, I'll knock on your door at seven thirty. Anyoung hee gaseyo (goodbye when you're staying)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anyoung hee gyeseyo (Goodbye when you're leaving),"_** KyuJong bowed.

Jihoo was left to enjoy his lunch in peace. So, the Doctor wasn't the boyfriend; his mind began to put the puzzle pieces together. According to Isabel, it was the man he had met last night that had told her he liked Ilana. He wondered if the confession ever happened. He did not see a ring on her hand. He chuckled at the man's protectiveness versus the Doctor's friendliness. He normally didn't relax around strangers, even amongst his friends, but the other Doctor's warm personality drew him out of his shell. He had a feeling that's exactly what happened to Ilana. He finished his lunch, laughing at the memory of Ilana's indignant pouting when the Doctor teased her. He would be glad to have her back tomorrow. _**"She makes my day bearable."**_ He spoke out loud as he put away his tray.

Ilana had scolded her Oppa for embarrassing her in front of Dr. Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"I'm helping you make friends."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't need more friends, I have you guys."_** KyuJong sighed.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, Abigaíl-ssi, her family, Dr. Jihoo, they seem like genuine people. You don't have to be a spectator only, involve yourself in other people's lives and your own life will become richer. You give of yourself fully with us and those kids at the hospital, why not others?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Children are innocent; they don't need to know what happened to me or care about my past. Their friendship is simple. If you are kind to them, they are kind to you and don't ask for much more in return. You guys,"**_ _she_ waved an accusing finger at him. **_"The more I tried to hide from you, the more you found me. I've run out of hiding places."_**

 **** ** _\- "You can run but you can't hide. We'll always find you, no matter what."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, look what happened when I ran, I sprained my knee,"**_ Ilana laughed.

\- **_"Ani, that was your own fault for trying to mess up hueing's hair."_**

 **** ** _\- "That was so much fun,"_** Ilana grinned. **_"It was worth spraining my knee."_**

 __ _ **\- "Disrespectful dongsaeng,**_ _"_ he shook his head smiling.

The two arrived back at Ilana's apartment building. She awkwardly made her way to her apartment with the crutches. It was difficult at first but caught on rather quickly.

 **-** _ **"Unnie! How'd it go?"**_ Suzy greeted as soon as they walked in the door.

 _\- "Chuah, KyuJong Oppa says it's only a grade 1 sprain."_

YoungSaeng immediately helped Ilana off with her jacket and helped her to the couch. **_"Daeback, you'll be fine within days. Just don't overdo it. Saengie Oppa, help her elevate her knee and I'll get an ice pack."_** YoungSaeng followed his instructions.

 **-** ** _"We had a minor incident with her blood test but everything else went well."_** KyuJong said.

 **-** _ **"What happened?"**_ YoungSaeng was concerned.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Amugeotdo anieyo (Nothing)_** ** _,"_** Ilana said.

 **-** _ **"She fainted,**_ _"_ KyuJong ignored her.

 **-** ** _"Mwo? Is she ok?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, just a small anxiety attack. She's fine now; we ran into Jihoo Uissa and Na found out our Ilana gets frequent headaches."**_ KyuJong raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation and of course none came.

\- _**"KyuJong Oppa, remind me to throw something at you later."**_ Ilana glared at him, earning laughter from the others.

- ** _"Lunch is ready after you're done icing your knee we'll eat,"_** Suzy announced.

 **-** ** _"It smells so good, I can't wait."_**

Suzy and everyone had outdone themselves. The galbitang was delicious with rice that Suzy had dished out for everyone.

 **-** ** _"JungMin-ah, I think Suzy is practicing for when you get married,"_** Ilana teased.

JungMin took Suzy's hand and kissed it.

 **-** _ **"Yah, I helped, can Na get married now, too?"**_ KyuJong batted his eyelashes playfully.

 **-** ** _"Oh, let's call the matchmaker,"_** Ilana teased and everyone agreed.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi can introduce me to one of your coworkers."_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae! Then you can be my coworker in law."_**

After lunch the guys cleaned up the kitchen and put a portion of the soup away, leaving enough out for Ilana's dinner.

Suzy was faster than Jung Min in getting the remote. **_"What do you want to watch Unnie?"_**

 _ **\- "Aww, the yeoja are going to pick something boring,"**_ KyuJong complained.

 **-** ** _"You can pick; just pick something the guys won't mind too much,"_** Ilana smiled at Suzy who immediately began scrolling through the different movie categories.

 **-** _ **"Turbo, how does that sound?"**_ Suzy started the movie after getting a positive feedback. What inner boy can resist a snail that gets super speed and ends up competing with the best race car drivers?

YoungSaeng had immediately called the spot next to Ilana who was on the chaise. He had leaned her against him and she accepted with a roll of her eyes and a smile at her pabo otter. Not knowing when he'd have this opportunity again, he wanted to keep her close and not let go until the last possible second. He watched, absorbed in her smile, her laugh as she watched the movie. He drank in the sight and feel of her with greed, like a bear who prepares for hibernation increases his food consumption.

The movie was in its final stage. Turbo zoomed under and besides the other race cars.

 **-** ** _"I can't watch!"_** Ilana laughed and buried her face into YoungSaeng's chest. He laughed at her; Ilana liked the feel of the vibration beneath her.

 **-** ** _"Omo! Now, who's the baby?"_** YoungSaeng picked on her.

 **** ** _\- "I can't watch either!"_** HyungJun tried to bury himself behind KyuJong's back.

 **-** ** _"Maknae, knock it off,"_** KyuJong slapped him on the head.

 **-** ** _"Chincha? You two really think something is going to happen to Turbo?"_** JungMin was safely on the floor with his fiancé and scoffed at the two scaredy-cats.

 **-** ** _"You never know,"_** **I** lana said, sneaking a peek.

Turbo crossed the finish line against all odds and shortly after the movie was over.

 **-** ** _"We still have two hours until we need to leave. What should we do?"_** Jung Min asked

 **-** ** _"Begopah (I'm hungry),"_** HyungJun said.

 **-** ** _"Again?"_** Everyone exclaimed.

 **-** ** _"We can go the store downstairs and get you guys some snacks for the road and I can practice using the crutches."_**

 **** ** _\- "You can ride on my back, Princess."_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae, she's riding on my back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajimaseyo, I have crutches remember?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Eeliwa (come here),"_** YoungSaeng already had his back to her. She could sit there and argue for the next two hours or just enjoy being his Cinderella for that time. She sighed and climbed on.

While the others went inside the store, YoungSaeng and Ilana stayed outside, sitting on a bench. She was bundled up as usual and he was comfortable in just his sweater.

 **-** ** _"Everyone can tell you're not from here,"_** YoungSaeng said smiling.

She smiled back at him, **_"gomawo, Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "For being nae chingu, for making me feel special and normal."_** She looked down at her hands embarrassed. **_"For giving me a taste of what it would be like if my past didn't stop me from accepting you for real and not the playful dream we've been sharing,"_** she added silently.

 **-** ** _"Nun cham tek byeol hae (you are so special),"_** he grinned at her.

 **-** ** _"Mworago? I've never heard that before?"_**

 **** ** _\- "That's for me to know and you to find out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Brat!"_**

The travelers had purchased their snacks and still had time to kill. They decided to head back to the apartment building and hang out in the common room.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, let's go to your gym and I can show you what I want you to do starting tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo."_**

Once in the gym, KyuJong used YoungSaeng as his model for the stationary bike, leg lifts and curls.

 **-** ** _"Manse!"_** Ilana clapped for YoungSaeng's modeling abilities. He bowed appreciatively.

 **-** ** _"One more thing agassi, before we go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwoyeyo (What is it)?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Good job,"**_ _KyuJong_ praised her Korean language efforts. **_"Hyeong, pick her up and step on the scale with her."_**

YoungSaeng eagerly did as instructed.

 **-** ** _"Oppa!"_** Ilana squealed as she was carried off. KyuJong got their combined weight and subtracted YoungSaeng's own weight.

 **-** ** _"Just as Na suspected; Ilana-ssi is underweight. Just a few pounds can make a big difference. I'm guessing it was a little more and we fed you enough these last few days to help you gain some of it back. Ilana...,"_** she hated when he didn't call her 'Miss' Ilana. It meant he was about to say something serious **.** ** _"Na don't need to remind you that you need to maintain your weight. Your immune system won't be able to withstand illness and hokshina this sprain might not have happened. Also, your emotional well-being can suffer. Ilana told us that when you feel like you're on a downward spiral you manage to pull up before you hit the bottom. What happens if you're too weak to pull up?"_**

YoungSaeng took her hand reassuringly.

 **-** ** _"Mollahyo? I don't try to lose weight. Sometimes I'm just not hungry or I feel like I'll be sick if I eat. Things just happen and I lose my appetite."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhaeyo, Na think our surprise might have inadvertently hurt you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae!"_** They had planned her surprise with such care and affection. She didn't want them thinking they had hurt her instead. **_"It's just me, my brain just jumps to the wrong conclusion!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, ara,"_** he didn't want to frighten her, but she needed to understand her condition would only not be dangerous if she maintained a few simple procedures. ** _"Ilana-ssi promised to take care of herself and I know you've kept that promise to the best of your ability. Next time you're in that downward spiral, Ilana-ssi need to call us. No matter what time. If you can't get a hold of us, find someone to talk to immediately. Can you do that for me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, I'll call, I promise, but you know I can't just talk to anyone."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ara, it's hard, but just like you opened up to us, I need you to find someone here in New York you can trust. You have to try."**_ Eventually, they'd be out of reach; he hoped she'd find someone of confidence before it was too late. **_"Kaja, we need to start getting our things;"_** KyuJong looked at the time on his phone.

 **-** ** _"Yah,"_** YoungSaeng said softly. **_"Where's my smile? KyuJong wasn't trying to make you sad. He's just telling you what you need to watch out for."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, Oppa, I don't want you guys to worry about me."_**

Back in the apartment, it was time for Ilana to part with her friends.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida,"_** Ilana hugged them all.

 **-** ** _"We'll see each other again for my wedding. Make sure you ice your knee two more times tonight and before going to work, tomorrow and take a Motrin,"_** Suzy rattled off instructions.

 **-** _ **"Ara, Umma,"**_ Ilana shook her head at her friend and smiled. _"_ _ **...and I can't wait for your wedding. HyungJun Oppa, I want to meet your new girl next time, arraseo?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I hope she doesn't get jealous of our relationship,"_** he winked at her.

 **-** _ **"Jung Min-ssi, take care of nae dongsaeng,"**_ Jung Min and Suzy just smiled at each other.

- ** _"You take of yourself, agassi,"_** KyuJong ruffled her hair.

 **-** ** _"I will; take care of the rest of these guys for me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo."_**

 __ _ **\- "Oppa,**_ _"_ She hugged YoungSaeng with all her strength. The others had begun to file out the door. **_"I'll keep your heart safe for you."_** She put her hand on the heart pendant he gave her. _"_ _ **Until someone really special comes along."**_

 **** ** _\- "Nun cham tek byeol hae (you are so special), never forget it. Neaga afraid of someone else finding out and taking you from me."_**

 **** ** _\- "How can I remember or how can someone else know, if I don't even know what it means,"_** he took paper from the desk and wrote it out.

 **-** _ **"Cinderella's homework is to find out and remember."**_ He held her in his arms one last time. ** _"Saranghamnida,"_** **he spoke to the top of his head.**

 **-** _ **"Na do saranghaeyo."**_ She said smiling. If she didn't smile she felt like she would cry.

 **-** ** _"I'll wait, for however long it takes for you to mean that the same way I do, arraso?"_** Ilana could only nod her head. He turned to go and Ilana hopped over to the door frame and waived.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong! Gomawo. Call and tell me you've arrived at each of your stops."_** They had a long flight back to Australia, with several stops.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Umma,"_** HyungJun joked. Ilana smiled as they all waved goodbye. She watched from the door until they reached the elevator and they were no longer there.

 **-** _ **"Get married soon, Suzy and Min,"**_ she sighed and hobbled her way back in. Figuring she'd better ice her knee again before Suzy called to remind her, Ilana hobbled to her crutches and then to the kitchen.

Once in bed, the words 'Nun cham tek byeol hae,' came to mind. _**"What could that mean?"**_ She tried googling it, but it didn't come up. That brat. She would have to ask someone if she really wanted to know. _"_ _ **I'll deal with it later"**_ was her last thought before sleep took over.


	46. Shared Meals and Pealing Onions

**_November 6, 2013_**

Ilana groaned when her alarm went off at five thirty. She had resolved to get up and brave the gym but after staying up late and having four very busy days, getting back to her routine this morning was _not_ going to happen. Not to mention the two A.M. phone call from HyungJun telling her they had arrived at Los Angeles International. They kept sending her funny selfies in touristy poses. She set the alarm for six and hoped the gym wasn't crowded when she got home.

Her knee was feeling much better that morning but if she didn't continue the care regiment KyuJong and Suzy had outlined for her, she'd be in big trouble if they found out. Taking that extra snooze, not factoring in that she'd have to ice her knee and she couldn't move as fast as she usually did, put her behind schedule. She was still trying to inhale her breakfast when the doorbell rang.

Ilana hopped over to the door. It was Dr. Jihoo, punctual as usual.

 **-** _ **"I'm sorry, Dr. Jihoo, give me a few minutes,"**_ _she called out to him._

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo, take your time, you don't want to fall again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo, is this guy making fun of me?"_** She questioned, silently. Putting her dish in the sink, she threw on her coat, gloves, and scarf before slinging her purse across her body. Shoes came next, then lunch. By this time she was breathing as if she'd run a marathon. Not wanting to deal with the crutches, she limped out the door, hoping he wouldn't say anything. She exhaled. **_"I'm so sorry; I did_** **not** _ **want to get up this morning. You could have just gone on without me; if you needed to."**_ She was over five minutes late getting out the door and felt guilty knowing exactly how busy he was.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, I checked emails from home this morning hajiman aren't you forgetting something?"_** Jihoo stood with his hands in his pockets and a bemused smile on his face.

 **** ** _\- "I don't believe I am?"_** Jihoo had a notable grin on his face.

 **** ** _\- "I suppose I'm carrying you to the car?"_**

Ilana sighed, **_"I'll go get my crutches."_**

 **-** ** _"I'll take your lunch bag,"_** Jihoo was already taking the bag from his dejected admin.

Arriving at the hospital, Jihoo insisted on walking Ilana all the way to her desk; much to her discomfort. The nurses fussed over her as she walked. Some were grabbing her hand in sympathy or so she thought. They were really checking for a ring on her finger.

They arrived at her desk and Abigaíl jumped up from her seat. **_"_** ** _Chica_** ** _, what did you do?"_** Abigaíl eyed her up and down, also looking for a ring.

 **-** ** _"Pabo fell,"_** Dr. Jihoo said, earning him an indignant look from Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi? Dr. Jihoo just called you a dork."_** Shi Yoon came into the conversation, surprised by Dr. Jihoo's more casual speech.

- ** _"Those were her words, not mine,"_** Jihoo chuckled and walked away.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo forgets I do his coding and could possibly forget to schedule a follow-up,"_** Ilana spoke loud enough for him to hear. The subject of her complaint ignored her and continued walking.

 **-** ** _"Ilana, dear,"_** SungRyung came from her office. **_"I was on the phone. What happened? I heard Dr. Jihoo say you fell,"_** she took Ilana's hand and patted it gently.

 **-** ** _"Yes, Unnie, I was running and fell."_** Ilana couldn't help but smile remembering why she was running and SungRyung couldn't help but wonder what the smile was all about. She didn't see a ring on her finger and it looked as if Dr. Jihoo brought her to work. She had been praying for God's will to be done in Ilana and Jihoo's lives. Well, actually, she really prayed that God's will be _her_ will.

 **-** ** _"How was your weekend? Did you and your friends do anything special?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ilana, you need to tell us all about your weekend,"_** Uee said.

 **-** ** _"We just hung out; one of my friends birthday was Sunday. Everything just kind of revolved around him, shopping, lunch, harbor cruise, Empire State Building and picnic in Central Park. Then...I sprained my knee."_**

 **** ** _\- "It sounds like you had a wonderful weekend,"_** her boss said.

 **-** ** _"Did your friends have a good time at the restaurant?"_** Abigaíl asked.

 **-** ** _"They had a great time. KyuJong Oppa said you and your family were very genuine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, that was nice of him, considering he'd just met me. I know Isabel couldn't stop talking about them. I don't know when or how, but she knew everyone's name and something about them."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's because she's smart like her Umma,"_** Ilana's tongue slipped twice and she didn't realize it.

Uee caught her. **_"Ilana, did you know you just said Oppa and Umma? I think your friends rubbed off on you."_**

 _ **\- "They tend to do that,"**_ she smiled and hoped there would be no more questions.

The day went buy in a blur. Abigaíl and SungRyung had done all the urgent requests but now there was everything else to tend to. Ilana only stopped for lunch because Abigaíl made her. The afternoon flew by just as quickly as got lost again in the world of codes and forbidden to get up from her seat unless absolutely necessary.

 **-** _ **"Mianhae it's a little late,"**_ Jihoo spoke, startling Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Sneaking up on a person is not very nice, Dr. Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae,"_** he smiled at her. ** _"Is Ilana-ssi ready to go home now?"_**

Ilana glanced at Abigaíl's desk and vaguely remembered her saying she was leaving but Ilana did not want to go home yet. **_"It's still early_** **;** ** _don't you still have work to do?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, anything else I can do from home."_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh, okay."**_ Ilana stood, forgetting her injured knee and winced in pain.

Jihoo quickly grabbed her arm to steady her. **_"Here,"_** he handed her the crutches. **_"Your knee might feel better than it did a few days ago but it doesn't mean it's healed."_**

 **** ** _\- "I forgot,"_** Ilana grumbled. They walked out of the hospital to Jihoo's car; he had already moved it to the hospital's entrance. Ilana was surprised that he had thought to move his car but was embarrassed enough at his consideration not to comment.

 **-** ** _"Would...Ilana-ssi like to get something to eat?"_** Jihoo asked once they were in his car. He actually didn't feel like going home just yet. Ilana was tempted, she didn't want to go home and she didn't want to go to a crowded gym. Jihoo took a glance at her face and smiled; her thought process was visible on her face.

 **-** ** _"That's very kind of you to ask but I need to make sure I start my knee exercises. I don't want to get home late and have the gym be crowded."_**

 **-** ** _"Oh, well...Ilana-ssi can use the physical therapy room at the hospital. I can call and see if there's an opening?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Really?"**_ Ilana received this news with excitement. It meant she wouldn't have to face a room full of strangers. Then her smile faded a bit. _you, but I have to go home and change anyway."_

 **** ** _\- "I'll call and see if there's an opening later on and I'll take you."_**

 **** ** _\- "No! Really, that's quite alright! I couldn't ask you to take me back; you're already taking me to and from work."_** She felt uneasy about using Dr. Jihoo in this way. She didn't want to abuse his kindness.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi didn't ask,"_** he smiled. ** _"But since I'm your personal driver, it's my responsibility."_** Not waiting for her response, as usual, he immediately used the car's blue tooth to call the physical therapy department. He scheduled her in for seven P.M.

Ilana did not want to accept his kindness, but what could she do? Whatever her sins, she was raised with proper etiquette and manners. Nana would be appalled if she found out Ilana was being ungracious. **_"Thank you, for your help, Dr. Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo kwenchanayo,"_** he dismissed her thanks. **_"Why don't we run home so Ilana-ssi can change and then we can get something to eat? Arraso?"_**

Ilana nodded her head in acknowledgment, suddenly a little embarrassed.

Arriving at Ilana's door, she wondered if the Doctor ate at home much. Being a bachelor and fairly successful, he probably ate out more than in. She had a lot of the galbitang left. Nana would certainly make her invite him in as repayment for everything he did for her.

 **-** ** _"You're more than welcome to wait in the living room while I change, if you'd like."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo,"_** Jihoo said in his usual non-committal way.

Jihoo looked around the apartment. Again, no one was home, nor did it appear as if anyone had been home. He was beginning to think she lived alone, but how? Certainly, her salary couldn't cover the rent and living expenses, no matter how frugal she lived. Jihoo was interrupted when Ilana came back into the living room. She hadn't taken long at all.

- ** _"What does Ilana-ssi feel like eating?"_** He asked when she re-entered the living room.

 **-** ** _"Actually,"_** she hesitated. He waited patiently for her to continue. ** _"Would you...be interested in galbitang? My friends made it the day they left. Even after we all ate, there's plenty."_**

 ** _\- "Chuah, if Ilana-ssi doesn't mind."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not at all, it's the least I can do for giving me a ride back and forth."_**

Jihoo inclined his head in acknowledgment of her gratitude. _"_ _If Ilana-ssi gets off her injured knee, I'll make rice."_

 **** ** _\- "Oh, it's alright. I can do it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi needs to sit and ice her knee before we go."_** He was already hauling her to the table in that exasperating Korean-guy way.

In about ten minutes, the rice was made and the soup heated through. Jihoo decided he would use this opportunity to get to know his admin better.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi has only known her friends for a year and is very close to them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm."_**

 **** ** _\- "Where did you meet?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Back home;"_** technically that was true. **_"I did some volunteer work for Dr. KyuJong."_** The volunteer part was on her resume, Unnie could have told him that much. Jihoo could tell she was being deliberately vague. There were times when her face was open and readable but at the moment she was closed up. Since he usually closed himself off from others, he knew how to read people well. At times, even his friends couldn't read him if he didn't want them to.

 **-** _ **"Dr. Jaejoong and you are close?"**_ She changed the subject to him.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, we know each other well. He's a good Doctor, listener, and clown; he's also a pain, obnoxious, and annoying."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part,"**_ she smiled. Jihoo was glad to see the mask come down.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, I tell him that every day."_** Jihoo checked the time. **_"I'll rinse our dishes, and then we should go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo, I'm more than capable of doing dishes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi made dinner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tch, my friend, Suzy, made dinner and you reheated it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Next time Ilana-ssi invites me over for dinner I'll let you do dishes,"_** he'd spoken without thinking.

 __ _ **\- "Confident there's going to be a next time, aren't we?"**_ She too immediately spoke without thinking as if he were one her Oppa's.

 **-** ** _"Oh, deh,"_** he said with his usual monotone and blank expression.

Ilana gave up trying to remain formal with him and laughed. _**"Arr-alright,"**_ almost saying 'arraso', she quickly covered up her slip. She'd already had to cover her slips several times throughout the day. **_"I'll just get my other jacket;"_** limping to the coat closet, she fished out her short quilted blue jacket. After putting on scarf and gloves, they were ready to go.

 **-** ** _"Is Ilana-ssi always this cold?"_** Jihoo teased, also forgetting formalities.

 **-** ** _"I'm from Southern California, anything under seventy (21c) is cold."_**

He grinned, noticing she had dropped her 'Ajumma' voice for most of the evening. Jihoo decided she was like an onion, there was something new to discover under each layer and he had a feeling there were many layers yet to be discovered.

Ilana woke a little sore from the evening's exercise. She had done well and perhaps done more than she should. Jihoo had left her alone, thankfully, to check on a few patients. They rode back home in silence; not because of awkwardness but because Ilana was tired. The exercise bike was a new activity for her and although she wasn't tired during the exercise. It hit her as soon as she sat in the warm car and heated seat. Unknown to Ilana he had let his car run for about fifteen minutes before meeting her in the Physical Therapy room. He knew the cold would make her knee hurt after the exercise. It was only a five-minute ride, in traffic, to the hospital. It wasn't enough time to warm the car.

Running late, she looked at the clock; Jihoo would be knocking on the door in twenty minutes. She thought about having soup for breakfast since evidently, there weren't breakfast foods in Korea. To a westerner, that just felt wrong; she began grabbing things out of the refrigerator. Her phone rang and hoping it was Dr. Jihoo telling her he was running late, she answered.

 **-** ** _"Hello?"_** She didn't check who the caller was.

 **-** ** _"Buenos días Manita."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kike!"_** She was surprised and pleased to hear from him. _"_ _ **I have to put you on speaker, I'm making breakfast."**_

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Alguien quiere saludar_** **** ** _(_** ** _Someone wants to say hi_** ** _)._**

 **** ** _\- "Anneyeong, Princess."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa?! What's going on? How are you with Kike?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I asked him to meet us for breakfast or dinner. His choice."**_ It was about midnight in Sydney. _ **"We have a layover before our flight to Darwin."**_

 **** ** _\- "And you knew Kike was in Sydney."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "I also knew about your surprise beforehand,"_** Kike said. **_"I'm going to try and come to you for Thanksgiving or that weekend. I can't commit to a day at the moment, but I'll definitely have some time to spend with you soon."_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"Deberás_** **** ** _(_** ** _Really_** ** _)? Kike, I can't wait!"_**

 **** ** _\- "KyuJong wants to talk to you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong! Did you start your therapy?"_** KyuJong asked.

 **-** ** _"Deh Oppa, Dr. Jihoo arranged it so I can use the PT room at the hospital."_**

 **** ** _\- "And that's a relief for you."_**

 __ _ **\- "I really didn't want to use the apartment gym."**_ Ilana still couldn't tolerate crowds; the train rides to Abigail's were uncomfortable enough.

 **\- "Ara** ** _, your chingu has good connections; take advantage."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa! He's like my boss! I can't ask for favors."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, hajiman don't deny friendship: from_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _, Dr. Jihoo or any of your co-workers."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo, Oppa._**

 **** ** _\- "I'll call you when we get back to the ship and I review your lab work. Suzy says she'll call you as soon as her Umma sets the wedding date. Saengie says stay out of trouble. I'll put you back to Enrique-ssi. Mianhae we took over his phone call."_**

 **** ** _\- "I thought they'd never give me the phone back. Did you enjoy your surprise?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, very much; never in my dreams would I have expected to walk out of the hospital to my Oppa-duel standing there."_**

 **** ** _\- "YoungSaeng and you had a conversation?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kike..,"_** she didn't want to have this conversation.

He did. **_"Manita..,"_**.

Ilana's doorbell rang saving her from her brother's well-meaning lecture. **_"Kike, my ride is here. I have to go._** ** _Te quiero mucho_** ** _(I love you lots)!"_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Está bien_** **** ** _(_** ** _That's alright_** ** _),_** ** _cuídate y seguiremos esta conversación cuando nos veamos_** **** ** _(_** ** _take care of yourself and we'll continue this conversation when we see each other_** ** _)._** ** _Quien te quiere_** ** _(_** ** _Who loves you_** ** _)?"_** For some reason YoungSaeng's face came to mind, making her laugh.

Jihoo found a laughing and flushed Ilana when she opened the door. Her eyes were alight with mischief. She was on her phone and silently begged him to be patient for one minute.

- ** _"_** ** _Hóyeme_** ** _, (_** ** _Listen_** ** _)_** ** _de que Te ríes, niña_** ** _(_** ** _young lady, what are you laughing at_** ** _)._** ** _No me contestas_** ** _(_** ** _You aren't going to answer me_** ** _)?"_**

 ** _\- "Quien más me quiere como mi queridisisisisisimo hermano Kike (_** ** _Who else loves me like my very(x6) dear brother_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _No me vayas a dejar por otro_** ** _(_** ** _Don't you leave me for another man_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Celoso_** __ _ **(**_ _ **jealous**_ _ **). Kike, I really have to go,"**_ Ilana was limping around gathering her things. She had already wrapped breakfast to go.

 **-** ** _"Yah, I'll let you have Enrique-ssi in your heart first, but make sure Oppa is second and no one else."_** It was YoungSaeng; he had taken the phone from Enrique before he had the chance to hang up.

 **-** ** _"Pabo otter, your dongsaeng-deul will have something to say about that,"_** he laughed at her response. Ilana slung her bag across her body, realizing Jihoo was probably hearing everything she said. She hoped he wouldn't pay too close attention.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, they can each have only a little corner."_** Ilana shook her head. Dr. Jihoo had her coat in hand which he had taken the initiative to retrieve from her closet and opened her door to escort her out. **_"Saranghae, Cinderella, I'll call you when we get to Darwin."_**

 _ **\- "You better Oppa, now I really have to go; annyeong."**_ They were already in the elevator when she managed to terminate the call. She had switched to her earpiece when Dr. Jihoo arrived and was now throwing it in her trouser pocket along with the phone. **_"I'm so sorry, my brother called me and he's actually with my friends and well they took the phone from him. I tried to terminate the call, you did hear, right?"_** He could tell she was worried he would be upset but still on a high from the call, she rambled on. Kike and she communicated mostly via text or email, so to hear his voice made her day.

 ** _-"Gwenchanayo,"_** they had arrived downstairs and he helped her into her coat. She was still smiling to herself. Jihoo felt like he had uncovered another one of Ilana's layers. It wasn't the right moment to confront her about her Korean, but he could ask her about her family while her guard was down.

Once at the car he took her bag and crutches from her so she could enter the vehicle without hindrance.

 **-** ** _"Your Oppa is in California?"_** Jihoo asked as he pulled out of the parking garage. It took Ilana a few seconds to realize which Oppa he was talking about.

 ** _\- "Oh! Kike? He lives in Miami but he travels all over for work. He's in Sydney, Australia at the moment."_** Jihoo noticed that the Ajumma had gone away; he'd have to keep asking questions until her return.

 **-** ** _"And your chingu are from Australia?"_**

 ** _\- "Actually, they also have to travel for work; it's just a coincidence they are all currently traveling in the same place."_**

 ** _\- "Your chingu, KyuJong Uissa, travels as well?"_**

 ** _\- "Mmm,"_** Ilana wondered how much to tell him and still maintain her privacy.

- ** _"It must be a large company to require a doctor to travel."_**

 _ **\- "Oh...um, I suppose,"**_ _w_ ith that answer Jihoo knew the Ajumma was returning, he'd quit while he was ahead. He had just pulled into his parking spot at the hospital.

 **-** _ **"Arraseo, we're here. Ilana-ssi brought her clothes to change into?"**_ He had arranged for PT to call her if there was an opening she could take advantage of during her the day. She could use her lunch hour or immediately following her work hours.

 **-** ** _"Yes, I did, thank you. I hope you didn't go out of your way."_**

He opened her door and helped her out. **_"Anieyo, we take care of each other here."_**

Ilana smiled. **_"That's what Unnie told me when she interviewed me. I think...I see it. At least on our floor...It's nice...and wholly unexpected,"_** **t** hey slowly walked into the building.

- ** _"Your last position wasn't like that?"_**

 ** _\- "No...It was...but that was the owner's legacy."_**

 ** _\- "Was? As in deceased?"_** Jihoo noticed an unmistakable look of pain or sorrow cross her face.

Ilana had been so focused on the conversation; she hadn't really noticed they had gotten in the elevator until they arrived on their floor. **_"Oh, we're here already."_** Ilana avoided the last question. _"_ _ **Thank you again for bringing me."**_ Ilana's walls had gone back up. Jihoo had been enjoying peeling off her layers but he'd have to be cautious and sensitive of when to push and when to stop.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo kwenchanayo, have a nice day. Just let me know when you're ready to leave."_** He bowed and was about to leave when she stopped him.

 **-** ** _"Oh, wait!"_** She blushed at her forwardness. **_"I mean, Dr. Jihoo, you haven't had breakfast yet, have you?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, wae?"_** He still preferred his sleep and usually ate later in the morning.

 **-** _ **"I was distracted on the phone and made too much food by mistake,"**_ she rummaged through her bag and pulled out the extra egg, pork belly (left from the night of their barbecue) and green salsa burrito. **_"Here, the salsa is homemade by my Nana and the tortillas are from California. Nana sends me care packages."_**

 ** _\- "Kansamnida, the next meal is my treat."_**

 ** _\- "You've done too much already; there's no reason for you to do that. Since you won't accept payment for services rendered, then think of it as a tip."_** She challenged him to protest with her gaze.

He chuckled. **_"Arraseo,"_** he turned to start his rounds and she headed for her desk. Later when he had time, he'd compare all the layers he collected so far. He had a feeling that he would be completely surprised once he got to her bottom layer.

* * *

 ** _Thank you all so much for your support. How will Ilana handle the holidays on her own?_**


	47. News and Views

p style="text-align: right; margin: 5pt 0in 14pt 0in;" align="right"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"November 15, 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana looked out the window that overlooked the hospital's main entrance. With a distracted smile on her face, she played with the necklace YoungSaeng had given her. Two weeks prior someone could have been looking out this same window onto her wonderful surprise; the scene replayed itself in her mind as if watching a movie. Where they stood, what they wore, what they said, she even remembered how wonderfully solid they felt when she hugged them. em"strongNun cham tek byeol hae (you are so special)." /strong/emShe spoke out loud, still wondering what that meant./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "Mworago?"/em /strongDr. Jaejoong had stumbled upon Ilana daydreaming and talking to herself. strongem"Ilana-ssi is not going to get any work done talking to herself and staring out the window."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Omo!"/em /strongShe would have crashed through the window had she not caught herself. Unfortunately, she stepped wrong causing her almost healed knee to send a painful message to her brain. strongem"Ah! Dr. Jaejoong, must you sneak up on people?" /em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mianhae, gwenchana?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" He placed a steadying hand on her arm while she reached down to massage her knee. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Yes, I just stepped wrong, I'll walk it off."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Did you just say 'omo'? And what were you mumbling when I came up?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Oh,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" she didn't know what to say. strongem"Um, I guess my friends' words get stuck in my head occasionally. And I was just remembering something my friend told me, but I don't know what it means."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "If it's Korean, I can help. Come on, I'll walk you back to your desk and you can tell me the word you don't know. Just don't tell Noona or Dr. Jihoo I accidentally made you hurt yourself."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I won't tell anyone,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" she smiled and shook her head at the sometimes childish em"But there's no way I'm telling you what my friend told me."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Wae?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Because if it's something embarrassing, you'll tease me /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"andem tell everyone."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em - "Anieyo-o-o, tell me, juseyo?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"She raised her eyebrow at him. strongem"You think your aegyo is going to work on me?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "If it does I'll try it on Abi." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong T/stronghe mental image made Ilana laugh. strongem"Yah and what do you know about aegyo, anyway? Who /emelseem uses aegyo on you, ah?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Oh, I'd /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"stronglikeem to see you try your aegyo on Abigail;"/em /strongshe ignored his question and after a short pause, decided to tell him. strongem"Very well, I'll tell you."/em/strong He was making the most ridiculous faces at her. em"strongNun cham tek byeol hae."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "The person who gave you that necklace with the heart pendant said that to you?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Yes, my friend did,"/em /strongshe wore a wistful smile. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "/strong/span/emstrongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Namja emchingu?"/em/span/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong"Friend,"/strong she emphasized./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"They stood right outside her unit, Jaejoong greeted his favorite admin. strong em"Annyeong, jagiya. /em emNun cham tek byeol hae,"/em /stronghe said. emstrong"You know, I've never said that to a woman before? And I mean it, jeongmal."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Shi-Yoon and Uee looked at each other and laughed./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "/strong/span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongHello! Seeem...this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."/em/strong Ilana felt betrayed and angry. She could feel tears prickling; she took a deep breath to steady herself and stared at her monitor./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong - "emDr. Jaejoong, are you bothering Ilana? You know Unni's report is due Monday and I'm almost done. Can you behave long enough for me to finish?"/em /strong/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" had softened a little towards him. He liked Isabel so much, how could she not./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "I am behaving!"/em/strong He glanced at Ilana and saw her stricken face. strongem"Pabo,"/em /stronghe thought. He said he wouldn't tease but he'd done just that. He'd forgotten how sensitive she was. strong"emMianhae, Ilana-ssi."/em /strongHe grabbed a post-it from her desk and em"This is the answer to your question." /em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"You are so special. /span/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana blushed when she read the tidy script on the yellow sticky note./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Dr. Jaejoong, is there something I can help you with?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Abigail answered curtly, having returned her eyes to the screen in front of her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "emHow's my little jagiya?" /em/strong The mention of her daughter, made /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" crack a smile./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" -strong "/strongemstrongShe's more of a little monkey than a sweetheart/strong/em/span/spanstrong style="text-align: right;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"November 15, 2013/span/span/em/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana looked out the window that overlooked the hospital's main entrance. With a distracted smile on her face, she played with the necklace YoungSaeng had given her. Two weeks prior someone could have been looking out this same window onto her wonderful surprise; the scene replayed itself in her mind as if watching a movie. Where they stood, what they wore, what they said, she even remembered how wonderfully solid they felt when she hugged them. em"strongNun cham tek byeol hae (you are so special)." /strong/emShe spoke out loud, still wondering what that meant./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "Mworago?"/em /strongDr. Jaejoong had stumbled upon Ilana daydreaming and talking to herself. strongem"Ilana-ssi is not going to get any work done talking to herself and staring out the window."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Omo!"/em /strongShe would have crashed through the window had she not caught herself. Unfortunately, she stepped wrong causing her almost healed knee to send a painful message to her brain. strongem"Ah! Dr. Jaejoong, must you sneak up on people?" /em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mianhae, gwenchana?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" He placed a steadying hand on her arm while she reached down to massage her knee. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Yes, I just stepped wrong, I'll walk it off."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Did you just say 'omo'? And what were you mumbling when I came up?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Oh,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" she didn't know what to say. strongem"Um, I guess my friends' words get stuck in my head occasionally. And I was just remembering something my friend told me, but I don't know what it means."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "If it's Korean, I can help. Come on, I'll walk you back to your desk and you can tell me the word you don't know. Just don't tell Noona or Dr. Jihoo I accidentally made you hurt yourself."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I won't tell anyone,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" she smiled and shook her head at the sometimes childish em"But there's no way I'm telling you what my friend told me."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Wae?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Because if it's something embarrassing, you'll tease me /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"andem tell everyone."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em - "Anieyo-o-o, tell me, juseyo?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"She raised her eyebrow at him. strongem"You think your aegyo is going to work on me?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "If it does I'll try it on Abi." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong T/stronghe mental image made Ilana laugh. strongem"Yah and what do you know about aegyo, anyway? Who /emelseem uses aegyo on you, ah?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Oh, I'd /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"stronglikeem to see you try your aegyo on Abigail;"/em /strongshe ignored his question and after a short pause, decided to tell him. strongem"Very well, I'll tell you."/em/strong He was making the most ridiculous faces at her. em"strongNun cham tek byeol hae."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "The person who gave you that necklace with the heart pendant said that to you?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Yes, my friend did,"/em /strongshe wore a wistful smile. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "/strong/span/emstrongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Namja emchingu?"/em/span/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong"Friend,"/strong she emphasized./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"They stood right outside her unit, Jaejoong greeted his favorite admin. strong em"Annyeong, jagiya. /em emNun cham tek byeol hae,"/em /stronghe said. emstrong"You know, I've never said that to a woman before? And I mean it, jeongmal."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Shi-Yoon and Uee looked at each other and laughed./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "/strong/span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongHello! Seeem...this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."/em/strong Ilana felt betrayed and angry. She could feel tears prickling; she took a deep breath to steady herself and stared at her monitor./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong - "emDr. Jaejoong, are you bothering Ilana? You know Unni's report is due Monday and I'm almost done. Can you behave long enough for me to finish?"/em /strong/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" had softened a little towards him. He liked Isabel so much, how could she not./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "I am behaving!"/em/strong He glanced at Ilana and saw her stricken face. strongem"Pabo,"/em /stronghe thought. He said he wouldn't tease but he'd done just that. He'd forgotten how sensitive she was. strong"emMianhae, Ilana-ssi."/em /strongHe grabbed a post it from her desk and em"This is the answer to your question." /em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"You are so special. /span/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana blushed when she read the tidy script on the yellow sticky note./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Dr. Jaejoong, is there something I can help you with?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Abigail answered curtly, having returned her eyes to the screen in front of her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "emHow's my little jagiya?" /em/strong The mention of her daughter, made /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" crack a smile./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" -strong "/strongemstrongShe's more of a little monkey than a sweetheart,"/strong /emsighing, she looked up from her screen./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "emYah! Dr. Jaejoong, we'll tell Noona you're bothering Ilana and /em/spanemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" ShiYoon threatened playfully./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Deh," /em/strongJaejoong ignored the other two em"I'll take you two sooo special yeoja to lunch next week. When Jihoo gets back we'll have a double lunch date."/em He winked at them and band bowed./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "Dr. Jaejoong!"/em /strongBoth ladies yelled./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Annyeong hasseyo, I have rounds to do."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Oh! Thank you for helping me with that,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana said before he walked away. She turned back to her monitor to hide her flustered face./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Gwenchana, glad I could help."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Shi-Yoon and Uee snickered quietly at their desks as Dr. Jaejoong walked away. They had a feeling his interest in /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" was more than just a co-worker, even if he didn't realize it yet./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong hated this time of month when Dr. Jihoo was gone and /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" was chained to her desk doing reports. He could tease Ilana only so much. He had gone too far today, unfortunately. Even if she was much more relaxed since her days off, he still couldn't read her that well. Jihoo was much better at it than he was. He thought her boyfriend's visit must have put her at ease. That smile on her face when he came up to her said 'I have a secret'. He smiled at his conclusion and went about his business./span/span/p  
table class="Table cke_show_border" style="margin-left: -.75pt; border-collapse: collapse; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="800"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="width: 295.3pt; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="394"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-color: #ffff00;"Seoul, South Korea/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 304.7pt; border: solid #000000 1pt; border-left: none;" width="406"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt; text-align: right;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-color: #ffff00;"November 16, 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p style="margin: 5pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo had finished the monthly board meeting earlier that morning. Thankfully the board members were flexible and didn't mind coming in on Saturday. He had been greeted exuberantly by his Grandfather at the airport and had other foundation business to take care of. He smiled. Thanks to God and modern medicine, his Grandfather's heart had a new lease on life. Earlier in the year, he had undergone an experimental surgery. They had both sat down and weighed the consequences and decided to proceed and trust in God. Now, he was back to doing all the things he loved. Poor JanDi and the rest of F4 (the name by which he and his friends were called) couldn't keep up with him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo's mind wandered as he went over reports and charts in order to determine next year's budget for the small chain of clinics his Grandfather and JanDi ran. His mind inadvertently went back to his admin and reviewed what he had learned so far. She was stubborn, he found that out her first week when she tried to carry all those food trays by herself. Her friend even confirmed it. She had a brother; he wondered if her brother helped her with expenses. She had a very interesting degree in a field she wasn't working in; something must have happened at her previous employer to make her strike out on her own. She had a Grandmother back home (he assumed that's what she meant by Nana). She got headaches often; he figured she was worse than JanDi when they were at Shinhwa High School and University together. JanDi did not have the means to eat properly but he was quite sure that was not the case with Ilana./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Sunbae, I'm going to order lunch, begopayo?"/em/strong Jan-Di had walked into the office./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "emOh, Ilana-ssi, I mean, JanDi-ah...mianhae, my mind is at the hospital."/em/strong He busied his gaze on the report in front of him so as to not look at JanDi. strongem"Are you ordering from the porridge shop?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Deh, I'll order your usual."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"There weren't any patients at the moment; JanDi and Jihoo were able to eat their lunch in relative quiet. Of course, it was never completely quiet with JanDi around./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"Sunbae, who is Ilana-ssi? Sunbae hasn't mentioned that name before."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Chincha?"/span/em/span/strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" He tried to sound natural, careful not to be the cause of any speculation. em"Nae admin at the hospital, wae?"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Anieyo, just curious."/span/em/span/strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" JanDi was the only one who could really read him, other than Woo-Bin, who was a close second. strongem"Do I remind you of her?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Her eyes lit up with her laugh. Jihoo couldn't help it; Guam JanDi would always have a special place in his heart. strong em"Ilana-ssi reminds me of Guam JanDi, she's always getting into trouble."/em /strongHe reached out and gave her braid a quick tug. Despite the sometimes awkward feelings, their friendship was still strong. She looked to him as an older brother, her guide, her fireman. No matter what emhis/em feelings were towards her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Sunbae! I haven't gotten into trouble since Shinhwa,"/em /strongJihoo could always make her feel like they were back in high school and med school again./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"That's only because JanDi's overprotective nampyon has some of WooBin's (Second in command to South Korea's Royal mafia family) best men follow your every move,"/em /strongJan Di smiled at the thought of her overgrown child/husband. Jihoo was also happy for her. She was a successful doctor, married to a great man (the Shinhwa Group heir), who loved her and the mother of a beautiful little girl that thankfully had JanDi's personally, not her father's./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"I hope she has great chingu and a great fireman like I do."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I believe she does."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Did she have room for one more? That was the unspoken question between them./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The F4 and significant others gathered at the Gu family's mansion later that night. WooBin, his fiancé JaeKyung, and YiJeong (a successful potter, heir the country's biggest museum) were shooting pool. JunPyo and Jihoo played with two-year-old InHei./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jan Di and her best friend, GaEul, who is also YiJeong's wife, had been in the kitchen helping the staff prepare snacks for the group of friends and walked into InHei's screeching giggles./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Yah, InHei Appa (Gu JunPyo) don't get her so excited right before bedtime; she won't go to sleep,"/em/strong JanDi scolded her husband./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"Gwenchana, Ajussi Jihoo is here, he always gets her to go to sleep."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Gwenchana, JanDi-ah, I'll put her to sleep in a little while."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Jihoo actually enjoyed putting his little niece asleep. Usually, he played the guitar for her or the violin. Sometimes, he would sing her a song while he snuggled her on his lap. She lived up to her name; at three (two western years), she was a wise and graceful child. Being the first niece she was subject to everyone's attention and being JanDi's child, she was adored by Jihoo. GaEul was due any day now; Jihoo viewed YiJeong kissing his wife and placing his hand over her swollen belly. Who would have thought that one by one the poor rich boys called F4 were creating their own happiness?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "emI think InHei is ready for bed/em." /strongJihoo announced./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "emAppa, Ajussi, not sleepy."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "emUmma will be upset if our InHei doesn't get to sleep."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Umma will get angry at Appa; dtal (daughter) doesn't want that, deh?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Anieyo, Appa,/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong" /strongJihoo and JunPyo left with InHei to her room after hugs and kisses from her Aunts and Uncles./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "emIs it my imagination or does Jihoo seem different this month?"/em/strong WooBin said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "emDeh, he does."/em /strongJanDi agreed. em"strongNa can't quite put my finger on it hajiman isn't he smiling more?"/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "He's taking part in the conversation more."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Now that I think of it, he's not as withdrawn as he usually is."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" JaeKyung came off as a carefree spirit but had a good judge of character./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Maybe, there's a yeoja in his life,"/em/strong GaEul was a romantic at heart who believed everyone had a soulmate./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"Jihoo? The namja practically lives at the hospital, when would he meet anyone?"/em /strongYiJeong didn't agree with his wife./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"em strong- "YiJeong-ah, that's it!"/strong/em JanDi shouted. strong"emJihoo called me by his admin's name this afternoon."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Chincha?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" WooBin clapped his hands excitedly. em"strongI'll get some info on her."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Andwae!"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" All three girls yelled./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"Wae?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "If Jihoo finds out, he won't talk to us for months,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" JanDi said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"She's got a point, Bro. You know he went to New York to get away from..."/em /strongYiJeong stopped mid-sentence./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "Gwenchana YiJeong-ah," /em/strongJanDi looked down, avoiding everyone's sympathetic gazes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mianhae, JanDi-ah."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" What he had stopped himself from saying was that Jihoo had gone to New York to escape seeing JanDi married. Despite that Gu JunPyo was his best friend, he also loved JanDi. To the point that he did everything possible for her and JunPyo's relationship to prosper, even if he had to deny himself./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Meanwhile, in InHei's room, Appa and Ajussi read her a story and then Ajussi took out a guitar and sang for her. Being a good little girl, she was asleep before the song was done./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "emKomapta, Jihoo knows how she looks forward to your visits each month."/em/strong Gu JunPyo clapped his friend on the shoulder./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo smiled affectionately on the sleeping child. strongem"She's daeback, you finally got something right," /em/stronghe poked fun at his often blundering friend./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "emYah! I resemble (should be resent) that remark."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo laughed at his incorrect word use. strong em"Deh, Gu JunPyo." /em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "How's life in New York?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" They had left InHei's room and were hanging out in her play room./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Chuah. You? No problem balancing chaebol and family?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Ani, Na won't make the same mistakes my parents made."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mullon aniji (of course not), we've all learned from our experiences."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Deh, our kids aren't going to grow up like we did. What about you? Are you going to be Ajussi the rest of your life?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Until the right person comes along, Na would not be unhappy giving all my attention to your kids."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "What if the right person is already in your life and you're too busy giving all your attention to our kids to realize it?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo looked at his friend in surprise. Every now and then his friend said something that wasn't ridiculous, wrong or self-absorbed and made perfect sense. strongem"Mol-lah,"/em/strong was Jihoo's answer. He really didn't know. Was the right woman already in his life? He sighed and looked at his watch. strongem"Na better get going. Harabeoji and I are going fishing in the morning and Monday I have to tour the other two clinics."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "JanDi says you're thinking of opening a fourth clinic."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Deh, I have to make sure I get our numbers into the board so we can vote come January."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I need to take my leave from the others."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo and JunPyo went downstairs to find the rest of the gang./span/span/p  
p class="CxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 0in; margin-right: 0in; margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mianhae, I'll be leaving first. Harabeoji and I are getting an early start tomorrow."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Sunbae, we only see you once a month and only for a few hours,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" JanDi complained./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "WooBin and I will be in New York often preparing for the wedding. You won't escape."/em /strongJaeKyung meant every word of her threat. If Jihoo didn't come to them, she and WooBin would come to him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Like I could, WooBin will send his men after me."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "That's /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongright,em Bro,"/em /strongWooBin agreed./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" -strong em"Jalja Jihoo-ah,"/em/strong GaEul said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "emJalja GaEul-ya, take care of my nephew. Jalja everyone."/em/strong He bowed and let himself out, looking forward to spending the next day with Grandfather but emnot/em to getting up early./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"New York, NY/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana was bored; she had already gone to see the kids at the hospital and was now back home. Her knee was much better and she could walk on it briefly without the use of crutches. She took the bus to and from the hospital, even though Dr. Jihoo had instructed her to call Dr. Jaejoong or nurse Hani for help while he was away./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana had had Dr. Jihoo's company morning and evening for a week, before his monthly leave and had gotten used to his quiet but odd personality. They could sit perfectly at ease in each other's presence and not say a word. He wasn't like her Oppa's who wouldn't let her be until she told them what they wanted to know. Although, his quiet and unassuming manner was almost as dangerous as KyuJong's passive and gentle personality. She'd already caught herself saying too much at times./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Since she had nothing else to do she turned the TV on to catch up on Barefoot Friends, having forgotten all about the last two week's episodes. Ilana had just settled herself comfortably on the couch when her phone rang./span/span/p  
table class="Table cke_show_border" style="margin-left: -.75pt; border-collapse: collapse; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="800"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="width: 382.5pt; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="510"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"Somewhere near Sydney, Australia/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 217.5pt; border: solid #000000 1pt; border-left: none;" width="290"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"November 17, 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p style="margin: 5pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"KyuJong hadn't had the time to sit and review Ilana's blood work. He and Suzy had been so busy after having returned from their trip to New York, Ilana's test results had gotten buried on his desk. Things were finally settling down and he decided to take advantage by getting into the office early to tidy up. He spied the white envelope and immediately remembered he only glanced at the results before getting sidetracked somewhere else. He sent up a quick prayer for guidance; no matter what the results. Staring at the paper, he was going to have to make a call he'd rather not. He did not know what Ilana's condition was to start with or when she was diagnosed, all he had to go by was this blood test. Not only were there abnormalities in her complete blood count indicating the possibility of anemia, her reticulocyte count was extremely high. Her bone marrow was producing red blood cells at an extremely high rate because her body is destroying them before their appropriate time. The girl needed a blood transfusion soon, if not immediately. More than just her anemia worried him; how would this news affect her carefully controlled depression? He sighed; he couldn't put this call off any longer. One more prayer for the right words and he dialed her number./span/span/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="text-align: right; margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;" align="right"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"November 18, 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Monday morning dawned gloomily and raining just like Ilana felt. KyuJong's call left her immediately exhausted. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. By the time she was able to sleep, there were only two hours left before her alarm went off. She took a cab to work, her knee was better but it still pained her at times. She had been diligently working on her Physical therapy and knew that her knee was healing. KyuJong told her she needed to do the PT as if it were a grade 2 sprain and not just a 1 in order to heel faster./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The day went by with her in a daze. She needed to make a phone call and was putting it off. Thankfully, she was busy bringing Dr. Jihoo's patient files up to date and didn't have time to think. Ilana walked back from the cafeteria with /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;". Her stomach was completely in knots and scarcely ate half of her lunch. What she really wanted was to sleep, but chose Abigaíl's company instead. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" invited Ilana to spend Thanksgiving at her family's home, for which Ilana was deeply touched. Uee and Shi-Yoon volunteered to work that day, letting/span span style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" and Ilana take the day off./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana noticed Dr. Jaejoong doing rounds and thought to ask him if he was taking new patients. First, she had to get away from /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;". They walked back to their desks and put their lunch bags away. strongem"I'm going to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back. I want to blow my nose."/em /strongShe emdid/em seem to be catching a cold, just to add to her worries./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"You're catching another cold?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Yes, unfortunately." /em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"She walked back down the hall just in time. Dr. Jaejoong had just stepped out from a patient's room. She hurried her pace before he walked away./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"em - "Dr. Jaejoong!"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Ilana-ssi, if there's anything else that needs my attention, pretend I'm not here." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"By the end of Dr. Jihoo's leave each month, he was grateful he was only second in charge./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Actually, I just had a question about your practice."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Chuah,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" he smiled in relief. strong"emAsk away."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I have a friend,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" she lied, strong"emwho needs to start seeing an immunologist. Are you accepting new patients?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mianhae, I'm only seeing hospital patients. My family will be back soon, I'll be cutting my office hours until the New Year. She can see call the office and schedule with Dr. Amy or have HyoJoo, at the office, schedule her for after the first."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" -"Oh, o-okay, I'll have her do that; thank you for the information."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana sighed in relief. She had a few options and would need to carefully consider her next move. KyuJong wanted her seen right away but what if there weren't any appointments emavailable/em soon. She'd been healthy enough, for now. The vitamins KyuJong prescribed help and she'd only had a mild cold, so far. She didn't really have to think about it just yet, right? Her phone call, with KyuJong, replayed in her head./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center; margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "emYeobosayo Oppa!"/em /strongIlana had answered her phone./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Ilana-yah,"/em /strongthe way he said her name instantly made her heart race. strongem"Mianhae, I was /emjust emable to review your lab results."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Gwenchana, Oppa,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" she tried to sound natural, like she wasn't ready to have a panic attack./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "emMianhae,"/em /stronghe decided to just come out and say it. strongem"Ilana-ya already knows her CBC is abnormal but your reticulocyte count also very high."/em /strongHe heard her breathing but other than that she had remained silent. He continued. em"strongIt's my professional opinion you be seen by a specialist and get a blood transfusion soon, if not immediately. Do you have any questions for me?"/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "A-anieyo."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Ilana-ya will follow through with this, deh?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "D-Deh, O-oppa."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Does Ilana want me to tell the others? Suzy will know when she puts the results into your file."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "A-anieyo, Oppa; not unless it's absolutely necessary. I'll leave th-that up to your d-discretion."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Arraso, call me as soon as you get an appointment."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Deh, Oppa. I'll let you go now; I think I'll watch a little TV and go to sleep early."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Arraso, get your rest, call me or Suzy anytime you want to talk. I know she wouldn't mind me saying that."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana had gone immediately to bed, and laid there for hours without sleep./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong style="font-size: 12px;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"I can't wait to hear your comments. Silent readers drop me a line every now and then. Kansamnida!/span/span/em/strongemstrong,"/strong /emsighing, she looked up from her screen./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "emYah! Dr. Jaejoong, we'll tell Noona you're bothering Ilana and /em/spanemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" ShiYoon threatened playfully./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Deh," /em/strongJaejoong ignored the other two em"I'll take you two sooo special yeoja to lunch next week. When Jihoo gets back we'll have a double lunch date."/em He winked at them and band bowed./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "Dr. Jaejoong!"/em /strongBoth ladies yelled./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Annyeong hasseyo, I have rounds to do."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Oh! Thank you for helping me with that,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana said before he walked away. She turned back to her monitor to hide her flustered face./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Gwenchana, glad I could help."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Shi-Yoon and Uee snickered quietly at their desks as Dr. Jaejoong walked away. They had a feeling his interest in /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" was more than just a co-worker, even if he didn't realize it yet./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong hated this time of month when Dr. Jihoo was gone and /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" was chained to her desk doing reports. He could tease Ilana only so much. He had gone too far today, unfortunately. Even if she was much more relaxed since her days off, he still couldn't read her that well. Jihoo was much better at it than he was. He thought her boyfriend's visit must have put her at ease. That smile on her face when he came up to her said 'I have a secret'. He smiled at his conclusion and went about his business./span/span/p  
table class="Table cke_show_border" style="margin-left: -.75pt; border-collapse: collapse; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="800"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="width: 295.3pt; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="394"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-color: #ffff00;"Seoul, South Korea/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 304.7pt; border: solid #000000 1pt; border-left: none;" width="406"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt; text-align: right;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-color: #ffff00;"November 16, 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p style="margin: 5pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo had finished the monthly board meeting earlier that morning. Thankfully the board members were flexible and didn't mind coming in on Saturday. He had been greeted exuberantly by his Grandfather at the airport and had other foundation business to take care of. He smiled. Thanks to God and modern medicine, his Grandfather's heart had a new lease on life. Earlier in the year, he had undergone an experimental surgery. They had both sat down and weighed the consequences and decided to proceed and trust in God. Now, he was back to doing all the things he loved. Poor JanDi and the rest of F4 (the name by which he and his friends were called) couldn't keep up with him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo's mind wandered as he went over reports and charts in order to determine next year's budget for the small chain of clinics his Grandfather and JanDi ran. His mind inadvertently went back to his admin and reviewed what he had learned so far. She was stubborn, he found that out her first week when she tried to carry all those food trays by herself. Her friend even confirmed it. She had a brother; he wondered if her brother helped her with expenses. She had a very interesting degree in a field she wasn't working in; something must have happened at her previous employer to make her strike out on her own. She had a Grandmother back home (he assumed that's what she meant by Nana). She got headaches often; he figured she was worse than JanDi when they were at Shinhwa High School and University together. JanDi did not have the means to eat properly but he was quite sure that was not the case with Ilana./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Sunbae, I'm going to order lunch, begopayo?"/em/strong Jan-Di had walked into the office./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "emOh, Ilana-ssi, I mean, JanDi-ah...mianhae, my mind is at the hospital."/em/strong He busied his gaze on the report in front of him so as to not look at JanDi. strongem"Are you ordering from the porridge shop?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Deh, I'll order your usual."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"There weren't any patients at the moment; JanDi and Jihoo were able to eat their lunch in relative quiet. Of course, it was never completely quiet with JanDi around./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"Sunbae, who is Ilana-ssi? Sunbae hasn't mentioned that name before."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Chincha?"/span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" He tried to sound natural, careful not to be the cause of any speculation. em"Nae admin at the hospital, wae?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Anieyo, just curious."/span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" JanDi was the only one who could really read him, other than Woo-Bin, who was a close second. em"Do I remind you of her?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Her eyes lit up with her laugh. Jihoo couldn't help it; Guam JanDi would always have a special place in his heart. strong em"Ilana-ssi reminds me of Guam JanDi, she's always getting into trouble."/em /strongHe reached out and gave her braid a quick tug. Despite the sometimes awkward feelings, their friendship was still strong. She looked to him as an older brother, her guide, her fireman. No matter what emhis/em feelings were towards her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Sunbae! I haven't gotten into trouble since Shinhwa,"/em /strongJihoo could always make her feel like they were back in high school and med school again./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"That's only because JanDi's overprotective nampyon has some of WooBin's (Second in command to South Korea's Royal mafia family) best men follow your every move,"/em /strongJan Di smiled at the thought of her overgrown child/husband. Jihoo was also happy for her. She was a successful doctor, married to a great man (the Shinhwa Group heir), who loved her and the mother of a beautiful little girl that thankfully had JanDi's personally, not her father's./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"I hope she has great chingu and a great fireman like I do."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I believe she does."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Did she have room for one more? That was the unspoken question between them./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The F4 and significant others gathered at the Gu family's mansion later that night. WooBin, his fiancé JaeKyung, and YiJeong (a successful potter, heir the country's biggest museum) were shooting pool. JunPyo and Jihoo played with two-year-old InHei./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jan Di and her best friend, GaEul, who is also YiJeong's wife, had been in the kitchen helping the staff prepare snacks for the group of friends and walked into InHei's screeching giggles./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Yah, InHei Appa (Gu JunPyo) don't get her so excited right before bedtime; she won't go to sleep,"/em/strong JanDi scolded her husband./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"Gwenchana, Ajussi Jihoo is here, he always gets her to go to sleep."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Gwenchana, JanDi-ah, I'll put her to sleep in a little while."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Jihoo actually enjoyed putting his little niece asleep. Usually, he played the guitar for her or the violin. Sometimes, he would sing her a song while he snuggled her on his lap. She lived up to her name; at three (two western years), she was a wise and graceful child. Being the first niece she was subject to everyone's attention and being JanDi's child, she was adored by Jihoo. GaEul was due any day now; Jihoo viewed YiJeong kissing his wife and placing his hand over her swollen belly. Who would have thought that one by one the poor rich boys called F4 were creating their own happiness?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "emI think InHei is ready for bed/em." /strongJihoo announced./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "emAppa, Ajussi, not sleepy."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "emUmma will be upset if our InHei doesn't get to sleep."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Umma will get angry at Appa; dtal (daughter) doesn't want that, deh?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Anieyo, Appa,/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong" /strongJihoo and JunPyo left with InHei to her room after hugs and kisses from her Aunts and Uncles./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "emIs it my imagination or does Jihoo seem different this month?"/em/strong WooBin said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "emDeh, he does."/em /strongJanDi agreed. em"strongNa can't quite put my finger on it hajiman isn't he smiling more?"/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "He's taking part in the conversation more."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Now that I think of it, he's not as withdrawn as he usually is."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" JaeKyung came off as a carefree spirit but had a good judge of character./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Maybe, there's a yeoja in his life,"/em/strong GaEul was a romantic at heart who believed everyone had a soulmate./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"Jihoo? The namja practically lives at the hospital, when would he meet anyone?"/em /strongYiJeong didn't agree with his wife./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"em strong- "YiJeong-ah, that's it!"/strong/em JanDi shouted. strong"emJihoo called me by his admin's name this afternoon."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Chincha?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" WooBin clapped his hands excitedly. em"strongI'll get some info on her."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Andwae!"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" All three girls yelled./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- em"Wae?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "If Jihoo finds out, he won't talk to us for months,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" JanDi said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"She's got a point, Bro. You know he went to New York to get away from..."/em /strongYiJeong stopped mid-sentence./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "Gwenchana YiJeong-ah," /em/strongJanDi looked down, avoiding everyone's sympathetic gazes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mianhae, JanDi-ah."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" What he had stopped himself from saying was that Jihoo had gone to New York to escape seeing JanDi married. Despite that Gu JunPyo was his best friend, he also loved JanDi. To the point that he did everything possible for her and JunPyo's relationship to prosper, even if he had to deny himself./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Meanwhile, in InHei's room, Appa and Ajussi read her a story and then Ajussi took out a guitar and sang for her. Being a good little girl, she was asleep before the song was done./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "emKomapta, Jihoo knows how she looks forward to your visits each month."/em/strong Gu JunPyo clapped his friend on the shoulder./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo smiled affectionately on the sleeping child. strongem"She's daeback, you finally got something right," /em/stronghe poked fun at his often blundering friend./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "emYah! I resemble (should be resent) that remark."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo laughed at his incorrect word use. strong em"Deh, Gu JunPyo." /em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "How's life in New York?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" They had left InHei's room and were hanging out in her play room./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Chuah. You? No problem balancing chaebol and family?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Ani, Na won't make the same mistakes my parents made."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mullon aniji (of course not), we've all learned from our experiences."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Deh, our kids aren't going to grow up like we did. What about you? Are you going to be Ajussi the rest of your life?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Until the right person comes along, Na would not be unhappy giving all my attention to your kids."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "What if the right person is already in your life and you're too busy giving all your attention to our kids to realize it?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo looked at his friend in surprise. Every now and then his friend said something that wasn't ridiculous, wrong or self-absorbed and made perfect sense. strongem"Mol-lah,"/em/strong was Jihoo's answer. He really didn't know. Was the right woman already in his life? He sighed and looked at his watch. strongem"Na better get going. Harabeoji and I are going fishing in the morning and Monday I have to tour the other two clinics."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "JanDi says you're thinking of opening a fourth clinic."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Deh, I have to make sure I get our numbers into the board so we can vote come January."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I need to take my leave from the others."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo and JunPyo went downstairs to find the rest of the gang./span/span/p  
p class="CxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 0in; margin-right: 0in; margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mianhae, I'll be leaving first. Harabeoji and I are getting an early start tomorrow."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Sunbae, we only see you once a month and only for a few hours,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" JanDi complained./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "WooBin and I will be in New York often preparing for the wedding. You won't escape."/em /strongJaeKyung meant every word of her threat. If Jihoo didn't come to them, she and WooBin would come to him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Like I could, WooBin will send his men after me."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "That's /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongright,em Bro,"/em /strongWooBin agreed./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" -strong em"Jalja Jihoo-ah,"/em/strong GaEul said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" strong- "emJalja GaEul-ya, take care of my nephew. Jalja everyone."/em/strong He bowed and let himself out, looking forward to spending the next day with Grandfather but emnot/em to getting up early./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"New York, NY/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana was bored; she had already gone to see the kids at the hospital and was now back home. Her knee was much better and she could walk on it briefly without the use of crutches. She took the bus to and from the hospital, even though Dr. Jihoo had instructed her to call Dr. Jaejoong or nurse Hani for help while he was away./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana had had Dr. Jihoo's company morning and evening for a week, before his monthly leave and had gotten used to his quiet but odd personality. They could sit perfectly at ease in each other's presence and not say a word. He wasn't like her Oppa's who wouldn't let her be until she told them what they wanted to know. Although, his quiet and unassuming manner was almost as dangerous as KyuJong's passive and gentle personality. She'd already caught herself saying too much at times./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Since she had nothing else to do she turned the TV on to catch up on Barefoot Friends, having forgotten all about the last two week's episodes. Ilana had just settled herself comfortably on the couch when her phone rang./span/span/p  
table class="Table cke_show_border" style="margin-left: -.75pt; border-collapse: collapse; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="800"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="width: 382.5pt; border: solid #000000 1pt;" width="510"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"Somewhere near Sydney, Australia/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 217.5pt; border: solid #000000 1pt; border-left: none;" width="290"  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"November 17, 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p style="margin: 5pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"KyuJong hadn't had the time to sit and review Ilana's blood work. He and Suzy had been so busy after having returned from their trip to New York, Ilana's test results had gotten buried on his desk. Things were finally settling down and he decided to take advantage by getting into the office early to tidy up. He spied the white envelope and immediately remembered he only glanced at the results before getting sidetracked somewhere else. He sent up a quick prayer for guidance; no matter what the results. Staring at the paper, he was going to have to make a call he'd rather not. He did not know what Ilana's condition was to start with or when she was diagnosed, all he had to go by was this blood test. Not only were there abnormalities in her complete blood count indicating the possibility of anemia, her reticulocyte count was extremely high. Her bone marrow was producing red blood cells at an extremely high rate because her body is destroying them before their appropriate time. The girl needed a blood transfusion soon, if not immediately. More than just her anemia worried him; how would this news affect her carefully controlled depression? He sighed; he couldn't put this call off any longer. One more prayer for the right words and he dialed her number./span/span/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="text-align: right; margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;" align="right"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"November 18, 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Monday morning dawned gloomily and raining just like Ilana felt. KyuJong's call left her immediately exhausted. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. By the time she was able to sleep, there were only two hours left before her alarm went off. She took a cab to work, her knee was better but it still pained her at times. She had been diligently working on her Physical therapy and knew that her knee was healing. KyuJong told her she needed to do the PT as if it were a grade 2 sprain and not just a 1 in order to heel faster./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The day went by with her in a daze. She needed to make a phone call and was putting it off. Thankfully, she was busy bringing Dr. Jihoo's patient files up to date and didn't have time to think. Ilana walked back from the cafeteria with /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;". Her stomach was completely in knots and scarcely ate half of her lunch. What she really wanted was to sleep, but chose Abigaíl's company instead. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" invited Ilana to spend Thanksgiving at her family's home, for which Ilana was deeply touched. Uee and Shi-Yoon volunteered to work that day, letting/span span style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" and Ilana take the day off./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana noticed Dr. Jaejoong doing rounds and thought to ask him if he was taking new patients. First, she had to get away from /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;". They walked back to their desks and put their lunch bags away. strongem"I'm going to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back. I want to blow my nose."/em /strongShe emdid/em seem to be catching a cold, just to add to her worries./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"You're catching another cold?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Yes, unfortunately." /em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"She walked back down the hall just in time. Dr. Jaejoong had just stepped out from a patient's room. She hurried her pace before he walked away./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"em - "Dr. Jaejoong!"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Ilana-ssi, if there's anything else that needs my attention, pretend I'm not here." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"By the end of Dr. Jihoo's leave each month, he was grateful he was only second in charge./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Actually, I just had a question about your practice."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Chuah,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" he smiled in relief. strong"emAsk away."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I have a friend,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" she lied, strong"emwho needs to see start seeing an immunologist. Are you accepting new patients?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mianhae, I'm only seeing hospital patients. My family will be back soon, I'll be cutting my office hours until the New Year. She can see call the office and schedule with Dr. Amy or have HyoJoo, at the office, schedule her for after the first."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" -"Oh, o-okay, I'll have her do that; thank you for the information."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana sighed in relief. She had a few options and would need to carefully consider her next move. KyuJong wanted her seen right away but what if there weren't any appointments emavailable/em soon. She'd been healthy enough, for now. The vitamins KyuJong prescribed help and she'd only had a mild cold, so far. She didn't really have to think about it just yet, right? Her phone call, with KyuJong, replayed in her head./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center; margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "emYeobosayo Oppa!"/em /strongIlana had answered her phone./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Ilana-ya,"/em /strongthe way he said her name instantly made her heart race. strongem"Mianhae, I was /emjust emable to review your lab results."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Gwenchana, Oppa,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" she tried to sound natural, like she wasn't ready to have a panic attack./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "emMianhae,"/em /stronghe decided to just come out and say it. strongem"Ilana-ya already knows her CBC is abnormal but your reticulocyte count also very high."/em /strongHe heard her breathing but other than that she had remained silent. He continued. em"strongIt's my professional opinion you be seen by a specialist and get a blood transfusion soon, if not immediately. Do you have any questions for me?"/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "A-anieyo."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Ilana-ya will follow through with this, deh?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "D-Deh, O-oppa."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Does Ilana want me to tell the others? Suzy will know when she puts the results into your file."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "A-anieyo, Oppa; not unless it's absolutely necessary. I'll leave th-that up to your d-discretion."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Arraso, call me as soon as you get an appointment."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Deh, Oppa. I'll let you go now; I think I'll watch a little TV and go to sleep early."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Arraso, get your rest, call me or Suzy anytime you want to talk. I know she wouldn't mind me saying that."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana had gone immediately to bed, and laid there for hours without sleep./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" /p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #FFFF00;"I can't wait to hear your comments. Silent readers drop me a line every now and then. Kansamnida!/span/span/em/strong/span/p 


	48. As the Holidays Approach: Thanksgiving

**_November 20, 2013_**

Jihoo had left Seoul that the morning and would be touching down at JFK by 5:30 A.M. the same day. He slept for a while and had just awakened. They could use their phones and laptops at this time. It was about two A.M in New York. He checked his inbox which wasn't overly full. Ilana had made sure to distribute what needed to be handled to Dr. Jaejoong or if it was patient related she took care of it or gave it to the assistants in his office. He smiled; the way Ilana took care of things while he was out, he could start taking extra days. Of course, Jaejoong would kill him and quite possibly the director as well. While his mind was on his admin, he decided to see if she wanted a ride to work. It would make the difference if he went home first or not.

Ilana was only in a light sleep; sleep had been evading her the last few nights. Though she told herself it was because of the cold she had come down with, she really knew it wasn't that. Her phone, on her nightstand, dinged with a text alert. Not sleeping anyway, she might as well see who it was from.

 **Dr. Jihoo** : _Do you want a ride this morning?_

Ilana shook her head to wake up a little more. She looked at the time, it wasn't three A.M. yet.

 **Ilana** : _It's not even three yet?_

Jihoo was surprised to get a response. **_"What is she doing awake?_** **"**

 **Dr. Jihoo** : _What are you doing awake at this hour?_

 **Ilana** : _Dr. Jihoo shouldn't I be asking you that question? You text me, remember?_

He smiled. She had a point.

 **Dr. Jihoo:** _I'm on a plane, I couldn't sleep anymore. I figured you wouldn't see the text for several more hours. What's your excuse?_

 **Ilana** : _I was only in a light sleep; I heard the phone and figured I should see who it was._

 **Dr. Jihoo:** _Go back to sleep, I don't want you to be sleepwalking at work and hurt yourself again. Should I pick you up when I get there?_

First, he woke her up (she conveniently forgot she wasn't asleep anyway), then he makes fun of her, and now he expected her to ride with him?

 **Ilana** : _No, thank you, I could use the fresh air to wake me up_.

 **Dr. Jihoo:** _Arraso, see you later_.

Jihoo was slightly disappointed, he had gotten used to her presence for a week.

Ilana lay in bed suddenly very tired. Why did she feel like Dr. Jihoo had a calming effect on her? She'd think about it later, at the moment she was going to try and sleep.

* * *

 ** _November 22, 2013_**

Jihoo sat in his office; he hadn't really had a chance to talk to his admin at all since his return. He couldn't continue to ask her if she needed a ride. She was always hard-pressed to accept anyway. He had seen her in the cafeteria the day before. She was napping and he would've woken her but saw she had set her alarm. He turned away, deciding to let her sleep.

 **-** ** _"Yah, I promised our admin's we'd take them to lunch when you returned_** **."** Dr. Jaejoong came into Jihoo's office like whirlwind; disrupting everything as he went along.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, since you made the promise you can take them."_**

 **-** ** _"Come on, it'll be fun, just like a double date."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is that what this is?"_** **Jihoo gave him a cold look.**

 **-** ** _"Andwae! I was just teasing them. You know Abi wouldn't date me even if I wanted her to."_**

 __ _ **\- "And do you want her to?"**_ He'd been suspecting that his colleague wanted the challenge of conquering the unyielding Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"Mworago? Tch, I don't date nice girls like her. I respect her and there are many things I find admirable about her but that's it."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're right; she's out of your league."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! She'd be lucky to have me."_**

 __ _ **\- "Keep telling yourself that."**_ By this time Jihoo was openly smiling. He couldn't help but think how like JunPyo and YiJeong this guy was. _"Arraso, what time?"_ Sometimes it wasn't worth arguing and he just gave in. It wasn't an unpleasant task, at least. **"** ** _Make sure you tell Noona so they don't get in trouble if they get back late."_**

 ** _\- "Arraso, one o'clock. Annyeong!"_**

Later that morning, SungRyung had received Jaejoong's phone call. She was ecstatic for her favorite young people. She readily gave her consent for the Doctor's to take their admin's to lunch and called both Abigaíl and Ilana into her office.

 **-** ** _"Hello, my dears, I just wanted to tell you Doctor's Jihoo and Jaejoong want to reward your hard work with lunch today around one."_** Abigaíl sighed and Ilana's face fell. Ilana had been distant for the past week and SungRyung hoped this lunch would serve as a distraction to whatever was bothering her.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, Unnie, let them know we'll be ready,"_** Abigaíl answered none too excited.

 **-** ** _"Now, ladies, be gracious in accepting this reward."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yes, Unnie."**_ Both girls tried smiling at their boss and went back to their desk, groaning.

Abigaíl could think of better ways to spend her lunch, but at least Dr. Jihoo and Ilana would be there.

Ilana hadn't had much of an appetite been eating very much this week and had hardly been eating. She had only been going through the motions to convince herself that she really was taking in enough nutrients to sustain herself. It should make her happy that her hard work was noticed but that's not what motivated her. Filling every waking with hard work so she didn't have time to remember the past and let the present just pass her by was her motivation. Brooding over what she needed to do was the main contributor to her loss of appetite. Having come to a decision, she just couldn't make her fingers dial the phone. Actually, she didn't want them to move. Making the call would mean she was no longer in control of her life. Wasn't that why she left home?

The morning passed and Abigaíl and Ilana were already meeting the Doctors downstairs.

 **-** ** _"Hello ladies,"_** Dr. Jaejoong greeted them with his usual vivacity. **_"Since Jihoo and I both have two-seaters, we've called a cab."_**

Ilana noticed Abigaíl exhale in relief.

 **-** ** _"How is your knee?"_** Dr. Jihoo asked when they were in the cab.

Ilana was distracted, plucking at a button on her coat.

 **-** ** _"Chica!"_** Abigaíl laughed. **_"Dr. Jihoo just asked how your knee is."_**

 **** ** _\- "Forgive me, Dr. Jihoo, I was distracted for a moment. It's much better, thank you, for asking."_**

 __ _ **\- "The Ajumma is back,"**_ he thought. Jihoo studied her, as she returned her gaze out the window. She was a million miles away.

 **-** ** _"You have a cold again?"_** He could hear it in her voice and he had seen her sneezing as she and Abigaíl walked towards the entrance.

 **-** ** _"Yes, just a mild one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Make sure to get some rest, this weekend. You don't want to be sick for Thanksgiving."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I know."_**

 **** ** _\- "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?_** **"** Jihoo asked, curious. If it was her first holiday away from home it might be difficult for her.

 **-** ** _"We're adopting her for the day,"_** Abigaíl answered. Ilana gave her a half smile.

- ** _"My Brother will be here by the end of the week;"_** Ilana tried to think of something positive.

- ** _"From Miami? You're still coming over, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, of course. He's still wrapping up work in Sydney, so he doesn't know exactly what day he will arrive."_**

The party of four walked into Il Tesoro Ristorante and was seated. Ilana looked over the menu and all the food sounded delicious but she desired none of it. She settled for simple basil and sun-dried tomato pasta, while Abigaíl and Jihoo ordered seafood dishes and Jaejoong the veal.

 **-** ** _"Remember, I will be out next week,"_** Jaejoong said to Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"I know, any follow-ups that are required should be done with Dr. Amy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo, Abi-ya, you're the best."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just make sure you don't forget come Christmas."_** Abigaíl wanted to see what he would say.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, American Girl store for Isabel and a spa certificate for Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "Why are you taking me seriously? I was just kidding. I don't expect anything! And you've spoiled Abigaíl enough these last few months."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can't help it. I can't wait for Umma to meet her. My parents arrive next week; will your restaurant be open next weekend?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course, it's the first Sunday of the month, we have the Mariachi coming."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's right! They'll love that. You two should join us. If your Oppa comes, bring him too."_** Jaejoong was getting excited about having a large gathering. He had never liked being an only child.

 **-** ** _"I'm sure he'll be tired from his trip but I'll ask him._** **"** She didn't think Kike wanted to reveal his identity. He can't hide under a hat and glasses inside a restaurant.

Jihoo had been observing his admin; it appeared she was only physically in their presence she spoke only when spoken to and even then her voice and eyes were distant. He saw her _pushing_ the food with her fork more than she brought it to her mouth, going through the motions of eating. She was definitely different than she had been two weeks ago. Suddenly, Ilana's phone rang and a worried look crossed her face.

 **-** ** _"I apologize but I need to take this;_** **"** it was KyuJong. She grabbed her gloves and stepped outside.

 **-** ** _"Yeobosayo, Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi has a cold now?"_** KyuJong was worried. _"Do you have something to tell me yet?"_

 **** ** _\- "Yes and no."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes you have a cold and no you don't have anything to tell me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's...a mild cold only, just a scratchy throat. And I spoke to Dr. Jaejoong; he won't be taking new patients until the New Year. I sent an email to his office assistant just before I left for lunch. I asked her to schedule me in for his first available appointment."_** Her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She just hadn't been able to make the call, the email was much easier.

 **-** ** _"That's more than four weeks away; ara there has to be another doctor on staff."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, I don't want this to be a big deal. Dr. Jihoo and Jaejoong share an office; this is the only way to keep it from at least Dr. Jihoo. When it comes to his work, Dr. Jaejoong has a great reputation. I can wait for a few weeks, trust me?"_** Tears began to fall, she could stay strong for a few weeks, and she just needed her Oppa's on her side. ** _"Oppa, juseyo? Don't be angry at me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ya, if something happens to you in the next month, everyone will find out anyway. Why take that risk?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I have to try and get out of this with the least amount of people knowing. After the first, I'll submit fully to any tests Dr. Jaejoong wants, arraseo? Can't I have a few more weeks to prepare myself for whatever that might involve?"_**

 _KyuJong sighed, there was nothing that could be done on his end but encourage her. "I'll be praying; keep me posted. If you have a fever, feel breathless or faint; you need to go the emergency room, arraso?"_

 ** _\- "Arraseo, Oppa. Kansamnida."_** She terminated the call and closed her eyes; she hoped it didn't come to that. It was starting to get cold. It might be another hour before HyoJoo returned her email but she checked anyway, despite the cold. There was nothing yet, she went back inside the restaurant to fix her face.

The others had begun to worry when Ilana didn't return directly. They had just about finished their meal and had Ilana's, boxed for her.

 **** ** _\- "Should we go then?"_** Jihoo asked. **_"We can catch Ilana-ssi on our way out."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'll take her things,"**_ Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"I'll have them bill my card and meet you in front,"_** Jaejoong said.

Jihoo and Abigaíl met Ilana as she was exiting the bathroom and making her way back to their seat.

 **-** ** _"Ilana?! What happened? Is everything okay?"_** Abigaíl asked, concerned for her friend and co-worker.

 **-** ** _"Yes, my friend called and we lost track of time. I apologize for my lack of manners,"_**

Abigail could tell something was off. **_"That's okay,_** ** _chica_** ** _,"_** she gave her co-worker a big smile. _"_ _ **I'm sure you miss them already."**_

Jihoo could tell she had been crying. _"_ _ **No apologies needed,**_ **"** he took her coat from Abigaíl and helped her into it. _"_ _ **Your friends are still in Sydney? It would've been harder to return the call later."**_

 **** ** _\- "Yes, thank you for understanding,"_** Ilana said.

Come the end of the day, Ilana was exhausted. HyoJoo had returned her email reassuring her of their strictest confidence and an appointment for the afternoon of January 3rd. She also gave her an appointment for Dr. Amy, in two weeks, should she change her mind. Which she strongly encouraged.

Jihoo did his afternoon rounds as quickly as possible. He wanted to make sure Ilana went home at a decent hour. The only way to do that was taking her home himself.

 **-** ** _"Why don't you pack up your things. I'll take you home."_**

Ilana looked at him wide-eyed. It was only about five thirty and she _had_ just started to log out of her programs. Being distracted all day, made her sluggish in completing her work, which was why she was running late.

 **-** ** _"I was just logging out; you're under no obligation to see me home."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's too cold for an agassi from Southern California to walk home."_**

Ilana half smiled; she really should protest but she hadn't any fight in her at the moment.

 **-** _ **"Ilana-ssi really didn't eat lunch. Have your lunch for dinner and get some rest,"**_ he instructed, as they left the hospital.

* * *

 ** _November 23, 2013_**

Ilana had slept poorly through the night. She hadn't had nightmares in months but she woke a few times in terror at being tied to a hospital bed again. She had to reassure herself she was free from her cousin's so-called care. Things were different now, _she_ was in control. At least, that's what how she had felt, before KyuJong's phone call. She stayed awake reading until she fell back asleep from exhaustion.

Sleeping until noon, she lazily made her way to the kitchen for a cup of citron tea. She had no appetite but was making sure to keep her liquids up. She had eaten dinner, only because she thought for sure Dr. Jihoo would ask her Monday morning. She dozed on and off during the day, too tired to fight it. The cold symptoms were mild, except for fatigue, but she thought that might be more stress related.

Towards the late afternoon, Jihoo was satisfied with his work for the day. Now, on to his second job as his admin's self-proclaimed caretaker. He drove into Koreatown for Gomtang (oxtail soup) and more citron tea. He wondered what had happened in the last week. She was visibly thinner, she had been crying, and she was withdrawn. Problems with her boyfriend perhaps? Jaejoong had told him about the necklace but he didn't think that was it. There was something more bothering her.

Jihoo knocked on Ilana's door. She had been dozing off again. As soon as her brain confirmed that her ears were indeed hearing the doorbell, she got up from her little nest of blanket and pillow on the couch and went to the door. It was Dr. Jihoo. She had a sneaking suspicion it was him. Who else knew where she lived? She panicked. She was still in pajamas and her face would betray her lack of sleep.

 **-** ** _"Just a minute!"_** She yelled and ran to wash her face, no time for makeup, and changed into leggings and a sweater.

She finally let him in with apologies for having kept him waiting.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, were you napping?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I had been dozing off but that's fine."_** Truthfully she welcomed the distraction.

 **\- I'm** ** _sure you haven't eaten."_** Her gaze wasn't meeting his, what was she hiding? **_"I brought you Gomtang; it will give you the energy boost to fight this cold. Are you at least drinking enough liquids?"_** He was already walking towards the kitchen. She had no choice but to follow.

 **-** ** _"I've been drinking water and tea all day._** **"**

He verified she told the truth when he spotted the citron tea jar sitting out on the counter. _"_ _ **Chuah, are you running a fever?"**_ Before she could react, he was feeling her forehead. His hand was cool but not unpleasant.

 **-** ** _"Y-you didn't have to do that,"_** she said, feeling her heart ready to jump out of her chest in nervousness. **_"I know I'm not, it's just an annoying cold and I did check my temperature not that long ago."_**

Satisfied that she wasn't feverish, he gestured to the table. _**"Sit and eat."**_ He had brought her a spoon and bowl from her kitchen and was already pouring from the container into the bowl.

The soup was a clear and thick consistency. She was never afraid of trying new foods; she just tried to ignore the fact that it looked odd. Although void of color, the soup was rich and surprisingly flavorful. She continued to eat with a hunger she didn't realize she had. _**"It's very good, I suppose between you and my friends I'll be trying a variety Korean foods."**_ The soup was doing its job and she felt slightly revived.

Jihoo was happy that she was eating. With only a few spoonful's, she'd lost some of the exhausted look she had when he first came in. **_"I'm glad Ilana-ssi has been resting today. The first few months working at a hospital are hard on most people; Ilana-ssi is not alone."_** Ilana thought it sweet of him to try and reassure her that this was perfectly normal. Even if she knew it wasn't. He threatened to spoon feed her if she didn't have seconds. She managed to negotiate another half serving and ate slowly while he kept her company. _ **"Lay back on the couch and I'll bring over a cup of tea,"**_ he said when she was done _._ Having learned by now, it was no use arguing; she complied somewhat willingly. He cleaned her kitchen and brought the tea to her. He let his eyes wander the apartment, it was well furnished. A bookshelf housed pictures as well as books and assorted media. In a few pictures, he recognized her two friends he had met and one picture caught his attention. She looked particularly pretty, dressed in a beautiful smile and lacy knee-length black dress, next to a man in a tuxedo. ** _"The picture of Ilana-ssi in the black dress is very nice, where was it taken?"_**

 __ _ **\- "That's my brother and me, just before I started working at the hospital."**_ She hoped he didn't recognize Kike; she'd have to move the picture to her bedroom, later.

 **** ** _\- "And the one on the end, there, is in Macau. I recognize the carnival masks. Did you go with your Oppa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, just my friends._** **"**

Jihoo asked her several more questions. And she began to ask her own.

 **-** ** _"Why were you on an airplane when you text me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I have some business I need to take care of every month. I was on my way back."_** The only ones who knew, what business, were Jaejoong and the director.

 **-** ** _"How long have you worked at the hospital?"_**

 ** _\- "Five years."_** She continued to drill him about his career and school life. He answered her questions as honestly as possible, only omitting that which pertained to the F4 and his financial status.

Jihoo had answered her last question and was now boiling more water for her tea. He figured it was his turn to ask a question. ** _"How long did you work at your last job?"_** When he didn't get a response, he walked out of the kitchen to see if there was anything wrong. **_"Ilana-ssi?"_** She had fallen asleep. _"_ _ **And JanDi thought I was bad,"**_ smiling, he tucked the blanket around her. He thought she was breathing harder than she should but attributed it to her cold. After assuring himself she wasn't running a fever, he left. He'd check back with her tomorrow

Ilana slept soundly without nightmares and didn't wake until the next morning.

* * *

 ** _November 28, 2013_**

Ilana had to summon up the courage to ask Dr. Jihoo for a ride to the station. More and more people had been arriving each day to the city. They were here visiting family or just simply vacationing over the Thanksgiving holiday. Many streets were closed for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade and its security. The crowds had put Ilana on edge more than she already was. More than once had she readily accepted Dr. Jihoo's ride home that week.

 ** _\- "I made this for you to take to Dr. Jaejoong's house._** **"** She had made two recipes of Puerto Rican flan. One as a thank you, to Dr. Jihoo and one for Abigail's house. She set them prettily on two crystal platters she purchased as part of the gift.

 **-** _ **"Gomawo, I'm sure his family will appreciate it."**_ He was spending the day with Jaejoong and his parents. They were pleasant people, caring, generous, and unaffected by their wealth.

Jihoo picked her up much earlier than her departure time; he knew there would be a lot of traffic. ** _"I'll park and walk you in."_** They had arrived at the station and there were two or three times the usual amount of people. He could tell it made her nervous.

 **-** ** _"I can't let you pay for parking when my train arrives in twenty minutes."_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchana, It's too crowded and you don't look like you're native to New York."_** It was true, she really only ventured to and from work.

He valeted the car and walked her into the station. He waited with her until her train was approaching. **_"Give me a call when you're on your way,"_** Jihoo said.

- ** _"I will, thanks!"_** Ilana approached him as if she was going to hug him, stunning him momentarily. But instead, she stuffed money in his pocket and ran off laughing.

 **-** _ **"Chincha? This girl,"**_ he smiled anyway, he couldn't help it. When she truly smiled it was contagious. Her laughter, for it was rare, made him want to stop time so that whatever was bringing her happiness at that moment would not go away.

Abigail's family gathered around the food, which was more than plentiful. Everyone held hands and had to say what they had been most grateful for that year.

 **** ** _-_** _ **"Mi hija**_ _(_ _My daughter_ _),"_ Abigaíl replied.

 **-** ** _"Mama Nane,_** **"** Isabel chose her Grandmother.

 **-** _ **"Amigos**_ _(_ _Friends_ _),"_ Ilana said with teary eyes when it was her turn.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Mis hermanas_** _(_ _my sisters_ _),"_ Luciana said.

When everyone had finished sharing, Abigail's Dad offered praises to God for all the blessings that had been named. Ilana listened quietly; she still had a bitter grudge against God for taking her parents and leaving her alone. The least he could've done was to take her too. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Abigail's Dad finished his prayer and Ilana excused herself to the restroom, where she could try and fix her make up.

 **\- "** ** _Are you alright? Are you feeling homesick?"_** Abigail asked when she returned to the dining area. She noticed Ilana's suspiciously moist eyes. _"_ _ **I made you a plate."**_

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, I must be just a bit. Yes, your Dad's words made me a little misty."_**

 **** ** _\- "You know you can think of us as your family away from home."_** This made Ilana want to cry again but managed to keep her emotions in check. **_"Did you talk to your family today?"_**

 **** ** _\- "N-no, I didn't think to."_** Of course, her cousin, Juan Carlos, would be there. She didn't want to take the chance of him picking up the phone or trying to talk to her.

 **-** ** _"You should, it will make you feel better"_**

 **** ** _\- "I suppose,"_** Ilana ate about half her plate and that much was forced. Abigail had piled it about five inches tall with enough food for about ten meals. She still didn't have that much of an appetite and the giant plate of turkey, ham, potatoes, yams, green beans, brussel sprouts, stuffing, rice, and salad was like climbing Mount Everest. Never-ending.

Jihoo enjoyed a pleasant meal with Jaejoong's parents. Jaejoong's Mother, Mrs. Oh, had outdone herself. Ilana's flan was also well received.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah this is delicious, you must get the recipe for me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Eomonni, I'll ask her tomorrow,"_** Jihoo answered.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah, how is nae adul behaving himself, lately?"_** Jaejoong's Mother did not approve of his philandering ways.

 **-** ** _"Deh Eomonni, he has actually been behaving lately. His admin keeps him on a straight path. The yeoja does not mince her words if he does something she disapproves of."_** Abigaíl let him have it at least several times a week.

 **-** ** _"Jaejoong-ah, is this the yeoja we are meeting, Sunday?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Umma; wait until you meet her family and her little girl."_**

Mrs. Oh seemed a little disappointed at this news. **_"Adul, what does her husband do?"_**

Jihoo knew where this was headed and tried to keep a straight face.

 **-** _ **"Anieyo, Umma, I think she's divorced,"**_ her son answered.

Mrs. Oh was quiet for a minute. **_"Jihoo-yah, what do you know about her? You are much more observant than nae adul."_** Jihoo smiled.

 **-** ** _"Umma_** **,"** Jaejoong's Father, Mr. Kim, interrupted. **_"Leave the boys alone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Abeoji. Harabeoji is just as bad. It's a relief not to be the one being interrogated for a change._**

 **** ** _\- "I know Umma when she's done with me, it will be your turn."_** Jaejoong said.

 **-** ** _"Deh but I'm not done with you, yet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma!_** **"** Jaejoong complained.

 **-** ** _"She's a sweet family girl, Eomonni. She's also SungRyung Noona's right hand,"_** Jihoo helped things along.

 **-** ** _"That's the type of girl Na want adul to spend time with, not those other kinds of yeoja you frequent."_** Mrs. Oh's face puckered as if biting into a lemon when she spoke of Jaejoong's usual dates.

 **-** ** _"Jaejoong-ah, we just worry about you. You're a successful and brilliant doctor, having made a name for yourself at such a young age. You're not a college frat boy, think about your image."_** Mr. Kim said, trying to get his point across

 **-** ** _"Deh, Abeoji,"_** Jaejoong took his scolding gracefully. He'd rather have his parents here, scolding him, than not at all.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah, is there a special yeoja in_** **your** ** _life?"_** Mr. Kim asked.

 **-** ** _"Oh, a-ani, I'm too busy with the hospital and the foundation to have a love life_** **."** Jihoo knew that question was coming and was prepared with his answer. Although, this time he felt flustered as if he wished his answer was the opposite.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo-yah, don't work so hard,"**_ Mrs. Oh admonished him. _"_ _ **Harabeoji wants grandchildren."**_ Mrs. Oh then turned to his son, **_"and we do too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma!"_** Jaejoong had turned a nice shade of pink. Jihoo just continued to fix his gaze straight ahead. After all, this was nothing new. His Grandfather told him that repeatedly over the phone, by email or in person.

 **-** ** _"Gracias (_** ** _Thank you_** ** _), Señora Paula,"_** Abigail's Mom had noticed Ilana coughing and brought her a hot tea with honey.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Tienes que cuidarte, niña_** **** ** _(_** ** _You need to take care of yourself child_** ** _),_** ** _se te acabo la car_** ** _a_** ** _(your face has wasted away_** ** _)._** ** _Te nos vas a enfermar, de deberás_** **** ** _(_** ** _You're really going to get sick on us_** ** _)_** ** _."_**

 **-** ** _"Casi no come, M_** ** _a (_** ** _She barely eats, Mom_** ** _),_** ** _como un pajarito_** **** ** _(_** ** _just like a little bird_** ** _)."_** Ilana glared at her well-meaning co-worker. **_"_** ** _You know I like to tease you_** ** _,"_** Abigaíl was playful by nature, _outside_ of her work.

 **-** ** _"I know,"_** she gave a half smile. It wasn't too late but Ilana was tired and ready to go home. Kike hadn't called her yet, which was also disappointing. **_"_** ** _Al ratito me voy_** **** ** _(_** ** _I'll be leaving in a little_** ** _),_** ** _quiero descansar para mañana_** **** ** _(_** ** _I want to rest for tomorrow_** ** _)."_**

 **-** ** _"Just spend the night."_**

 ** _\- "That's sweet of you to ask but I'm expecting my Brother, remember?"_**

 ** _\- "_** **That's** ** _right, when's the next train."_**

 ** _\- "In about a half hour."_**

Jihoo was waiting for Ilana on the platform when she detrained at Penn Station.

 **-** ** _"What's in the bag?"_** He took it from her, to carry it himself.

 **-** ** _"It's leftovers for the two of us, I can carry it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, gwenchanayo,"_** he said in his usual monotone. _ **"Is Ilana-ssi sure it's just for the two of us and not an entire family?**_ **"** It was a large shopping bag filled to the top with food.

 **-** ** _"You know Abigail's Mom doesn't do things on a small scale."_**

Jihoo nodded. He had paid the valet, extra, to keep the car running and Ilana gratefully got into the blissfully warm car. She didn't know how it got warm so quickly but didn't care.

 **-** ** _"You had a nice time today?"_**

 **** ** _\- "U-huh,"_** she yawned.

 **-** ** _"Go ahead and close your eyes, it'll be a few minutes before we reach home,"_** he smiled at her. She was wearing makeup but she couldn't change the fact that her eyes looked tired.

 **-** ** _"No, that's o-kay,"_** she stifled a cough in her elbow. ** _"Just talk to me, to keep me awake."_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh, since that worked well on Saturday."**_ Ilana was embarrassed as he pointed out that she'd fallen asleep during his visit. **_"How are you feeling? You picked up a cough?"_**

 **** ** _\- "My cold is almost gone but I think my throat is just a little irritated. How was Dr. Jaejoong's house?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Quiet but nice."_** They continued to talk about their day until they arrived at the apartment.

 **** ** _\- "Why is the garage always so cold!"_** Ilana practically ran to the elevator. Jihoo laughed as he quickly followed her. In the elevator, she bounced up and down to warm up.

\- **_"Would Ilana-ssi...like to come over for tea?"_** Jihoo threw the suggestion out, arriving on their floor. Ilana was tempted; these days, more than ever, she hated being alone. On the other hand, she was cold and tired and wanted to go to bed.

 **-** _ **"That's kind of you to ask, but I'd like to rest for tomorrow. C-can I take a rain check?"**_ She was embarrassed but wouldn't mind hanging out another day when she was less tired.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, get a good night's sleep. I'll give you a ride in the morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "If you insist,"_** **s** he tried to sound disinterested. The mornings _were_ cold and Dr. Jihoo's car was always nice and warm. _"_ _ **Don't forget your food,"**_ Ilana handed him his half of the shopping bag.

 **-** ** _"Jaljayo_** **,"** he bowed to her.

Ilana walked into her apartment only to sense something wrong. That was before her eyes found the smiling face of her Brother.

 **-** ** _"Kike!"_** She stepped into his hug with tears in her eyes. She allowed herself to indulge in a good cry. The self-imposed stress was catching up to her. She just wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. That it was a mistake, she _didn't_ have a potentially fatal anemia, and she didn't have to see a Doctor. Unfortunately, for Kike, at the moment he was the only one with whom she could that.

 **-** ** _"Manita,"_** Kike was shocked; this wasn't the confident young woman he had left. **_"_** ** _Qué Te pasa_** __ _ **(**_ _ **What's wrong**_ _ **)?"**_ She continued to cry while he awkwardly tried to soothe her. He didn't know what was going on but he'd get to the bottom of it before he left.

* * *

 _Not the cliffhanger I was going for, but it will have to do._


	49. Holidays: Post Thanksgiving

**_November 29, 2013_**

Kike dropped Ilana off at work and set out to fill her refrigerator. Although it was full already, she obviously wasn't eating. She was much thinner than three months ago. When he spoke to HyungJun the night before, he assured him she had been fine when they visited. In contrast, when he checked his emails this morning there was one from KyuJong.

 **-** ** _"Your sister is going through something right now. Just be there for her this weekend. Make sure she eats and keeps her fluids up while she fights this cold; don't let her get a fever."_**

There were instructions to call him no matter the time if her cold got worse. Was this just about a cold? Ilana never really did sit and talk to him about the illness Juan Carlos said she had. At least her mood was much lighter than it had been the night before. He had held her when she arrived, sobbing in his arms for at least fifteen minutes. Then she coughed and took shuddering breaths for another twenty. It took an entire pot of chamomile tea to calm her down. She was good at hiding her feelings when she wanted to.

 _-_ ** _"_** ** _De que se trata esta bienvenida_** __ _ **(**_ _ **What is this welcome all about**_ _ **)?"**_ He asked.

 _ **-"Nothing, I just missed you,"**_ she tried to smile at him.

He hadn't been her brother for the past fourteen years to buy that story. He would do what it takes to make her feel better the next two days. He started by letting her sleep as long as possible this morning before waking her up and making sure she fixed her cried out eyes before anyone else saw her. _**"I look like a disaster, huh? You're the best!"**_ She had told him before getting ready.

Ilana set her mind on work. If she worked hard, she didn't have to think about anything else. And if she wasn't dwelling on her current situation, she wouldn't want to cry and have Kike worry about her. About mid-morning she received an email from Dr. Jihoo.

 **From** : Jihoo Yoon, MD

 **To:** Ilana Contreras

 **Subject** : Lunch

 _I received payment from my part-time job, why don't I take you to lunch._

 _Yoon, Jihoo_

Ilana couldn't help but smile. He seemed to be able to pull her out of any reverie. She hit reply.

 **From:** Ilana Contreras

 **To** : Jihoo Yoon, MD

 **Subject** : Lunch

 _Thank you, but it's too cold to go out and I brought my lunch. Besides, I've noticed you have very expensive tastes and do many charitable acts. You should save your paycheck from your other job, in case you can't make rent one day._

Ilana Contreras

He chuckled at her response. He _did_ have expensive tastes; it was a byproduct of growing up in one of the top four wealthiest families in Korea. He took pains not to flaunt it. This girl had a good eye but her clothes were also of quality cut and name; classic pieces that never went out of style.

 **From:** Jihoo Yoon, M.D.

 **To** : Ilana Contreras

 **Subjec** t: Lunch

 _Arraseo, maybe I'll see you in the cafeteria. Do you plan on sleeping today?_

YJ

Ilana stuck her tongue out at her monitor and chose _not_ to reply.

 **-** ** _"Chica_** ** _, did you bring your lunch?"_** Abigaíl called over to Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, I brought some of the leftovers your Mom sent."_**

 **** ** _\- "So did I, want to eat together? About 12:30?"_**

Ilana hesitated, but Dr. Jihoo's comment spurred her on. Otherwise, she _would_ take a nap. She was tired from the evening before and had a little bit of a headache. **_"Sounds good."_**

It was about lunchtime and Jihoo was wondering if he should continue working on a report or go to lunch. Jaejoong walked into his office taking the decision from him.

 **-** ** _"Let's get something from downstairs, I'm starving."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, Eomonni didn't pack you a lunch box?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Like a pabo, I forgot to bring it."_**

The two doctors walked into the cafeteria and spied their admin's. Abigaíl was having an animated hand waving conversation with Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Let's get our food and go see what they're up to,"_** Jaejoong said, leaving Jihoo to follow.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo,"_** both Doctors greeted their admin's.

 **-** ** _"Abi-yah, Umma is looking forward to meeting you on Sunday."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Mrs. Oh wants to meet the woman who keeps her son on a straight path."_** Abigail and Ilana looked at each other and laughed. _"_ _ **And Ilana-ssi, she would love it if you gave her the recipe for your dessert."**_

 **** ** _\- "I'll bring it Monday; send me a text to remind me."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll pick you up and remind you then."_**

 __ _ **\- "Wait, Ilana-ya, aren't you joining us on Sunday?"**_ Jaejoong asked.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry but my brother leaves that day, so we'll just be hanging out at home until his flight in the evening."_**

 **-** ** _"Aww, Ilana-ssi, if you don't go Jihoo won't either."_**

Jihoo just rolled his eyes.

 **-** ** _"How does that affect Dr. Jihoo? Am I stopping him from going?_** **"**

 **-** ** _"Deh, if Dr. Jihoo has to take you, then he'll go but if not, he'll refuse."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'll go, I would like to thank Eomonni personally for the plate she sent with Ilana-ssi."_**

 **** ** _\- "You don't have to do that, she'll just be happy to know you enjoyed it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course he has to go, if not it will look like we're asking for your hand."_**

Abigail almost turned pale at the thought.

 **-** ** _"Don't worry Abigail-ssi, I will be there,"_** Jihoo reassured. He didn't think his presence would do much good. Divorced or not, Abigaíl was to be a potential bride candidate for Jaejoong. Even if neither one knew about it yet.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Nos hice una cena padrísima_** **** ** _(_** ** _I made an awesome dinner for us_** ** _),"_** Kike greeted his sister in front of the hospital.

 **-** ** _"You didn't make a mess in the kitchen did you?"_** She smiled at him. She had resolved to put away all her worries while Kike was here. After all, she'd be fine right? Nothing to worry about.

 **** ** _\- "I'm not you; I actually learned what Nana was trying to teach us."_**

Ilana stuck her tongue out at him. She was a disaster in the kitchen because she was always studying and also it wasn't like she ever planned on getting married or entertain guests.

Kike had proved himself a worthy cook. Ilana helped clean the kitchen while Kike went outside to build a fire in the pit. Pouring a cup of tea for herself and a cup of coffee for Kike, she bundled up and went outside. They sat in silence enjoying their hot drinks and the warmth of the fire.

 **-** _ **"I forgot something, I'll be right back."**_ Kike ran back in the apartment and brought back a grocery bag. He began to take out metal rods and marshmallows.

 **-** ** _"S'mores?"_** Ilana asked excitedly.

 **-** ** _"Here, get the chocolate and graham crackers ready,"_** Kike instructed. Ilana, being the youngest always got the privilege of the first s'more. She savored the gooey chocolaty mess with delight.

 **-** ** _"Kike, this is wonderful."_** Ilana vaguely wondered if Dr. Jihoo had ever had s'mores before, then Kike grabbed her attention again.

 **-** ** _"You have chocolate all over your mouth."_** He snapped a picture of her.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Don't you dare send that picture anywhere."_** Kike laughed at her.

 **-** ** _"Which of your friends will pay the most for a picture of their cool and composed Princess, hair disheveled and face smeared with chocolate and crumbs."_**

 **** ** _\- "Better give me your phone, Kike."_** He was already sending it as he fought her off one-handed. She never was a match for him, now even more so. He worked out almost daily and she was much weaker than before. Picture sent, he allowed her to overtake him. **_"You're a horrible brother."_** She punched him, which was like hitting a wall.

He laughed at her. **_"This is what you get for being so thin; you can't even get one good tackle in."_** Ilana glared at him. **_"Estás bien_** **** ** _(_** ** _Are you alright_** ** _), Manita?"_** This question surprised her.

 **-** ** _"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yesterday."_**

 **** ** _\- "I_** **told** ** _you_** **,** ** _I_** **missed** ** _you."_**

 **-** ** _"If you missed me that much, that you sob uncontrollably, then you're packing your things and coming with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Y-you said I had a year and...I'm starting to make a life here."_** Well, somewhat, she thought.

- **"You** ** _said a year,_** **I** ** _said you're crazy. Tell me what you do in your spare time?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I've gone to Abigail's a few times; I spent Thanksgiving there. I go to the park quite a bit and volunteer at the Children's hospital..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Has anyone been to your apartment? Do they know anything about you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "My neighbor has!"_** Ilana mentally thanked Dr. Jihoo for being her alibi. **_"As far as do they know who my parents are? They don't need to know. I'm Ilana Contreras from California and I have a brother who has to travel a lot for work, that's all they need to know."_** Ilana was starting to get angry at her brother and as with most things these days, it made her weepy.

Kike realized this and hugged her. **_"Manita_** **,"** he said gently; **_"_** ** _lo que quiero saber es si deberás estas bien_** **** ** _(_** ** _What I want to know is, are you really okay_** ** _)?_** ** _Me preocupas_** **** ** _(_** ** _You worry me_** ** _)._** ** _Como está tu salud_** **** ** _(_** ** _How is your health_** ** _)?_** ** _Es solo un resfriado común y corriente_** **** ** _(_** ** _Is this just a common cold like any other_** ** _)?"_**

Did she want to tell him everything? Maybe only part of it. **_"_** ** _Si, Kike es resfriado solamente y me ha puesto de nervios y mal humor_** **** ** _(_** ** _Yes, Kike, it's just a cold and it has made me nervous and in a bad mood_** ** _). Sí, me ha durado más tiempo por la anemia pero acuérdate que siempre me enfermaba más gravemente_** **** ** _(_** ** _The anemia has made it last longer, but remember that I_** **usually** ** _get even more sick_** ** _)._** ** _No solo con resfriado_** __ _ **(**_ _ **Not just with a cold**_ _ **)."**_ She had him there.

He didn't believe her one hundred percent, but enough to be satisfied for now.

* * *

 ** _November 30, 2013_**

Brother and Sister woke late, neither one wanting to get out from the warm blankets. They text each other to see who would get up and make breakfast.

 **Kike** : _I made dinner._

 **Manita** : _You said I was a disaster in the kitchen._

 **Kike** : _I knew you were too thin for a reason._

 **Manita** : _*sticks tongue out*_

 **Kike** : _Fine! The things I do for you. I'll go get us something._

 **Manita** : _ke ke ke ;)_

Upon Kike's return, Ilana was up and had made the beds and fresh coffee. She had set up TV trays in the living room.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, Kike, for getting breakfast."_**

 **** ** _\- "You know I like to spoil you when I can."_** She smiled at him. _**"Let's watch movies and be lazy the rest of the weekend."**_ He wanted her to rest. Her cough wasn't worse but not better either. **_"What do you want to watch?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Pride and Prejudice?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You want me to sit through a five-hour movie?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's either that or the last three episodes of Barefoot Friends I haven't seen?"_**

 **** ** _\- "That's that Korean variety show with your friend, right?"_** Ilana nodded grinning, knowing that Kim HyunJoong was in a way his rival. ** _"Pride and Prejudice, again."_**

Ilana started the movie; they had a Jane Austin doubleheader and ate whatever was in the refrigerator. Kike had cooked many different things and put them in containers ready to freeze. It was a lazy day and a most enjoyable one. Kike would be off on another tour soon and it would probably be another three months before they could do this again. It had been much easier for her to pick up and go when she worked for her own company.

* * *

 ** _December 1, 2013_**

Abigaíl fidgeted all through Church, scarcely listening to the Pastor. Why was she so nervous? What did she have to be nervous about? Why did Dr. Jaejoong make such a fuss about bringing his parents to meet her and her family? _**"Cut it out,"**_ she told herself. **_"It's not like you're on trial or his girlfriend or anything like that?"_** She stifled a laugh by coughing, earning her an ' _are you okay_?' look from her sister, Luciana. **_"Girlfriend?"_** She thought that would be the day pigs fly. His parents were rich, why would they want to come to her family's restaurant? Granted, it was a very successful restaurant and it allowed them to live comfortably and see that Abigaíl and her sisters went to college. She still had an odd feeling about today, wishing that Ilana was coming. At least Dr. Jihoo was coming; she'd have to use him as an ally against Jaejoong if need be. Hopefully, he won't mind.

Before Abigaíl realized it, the Church service was over and she hadn't listened to any of it **.** ** _"Sorry Lord, I used your time to worry about something dumb,"_** she prayed silently.

 **-** _ **"I know the plans I have for you,"**_ Abigaíl heard a soft voice.

 **-** ** _"Right_** **,"** Abigaíl answered. **_"Plans to prosper me and not to harm me. So I have nothing to be afraid of."_** Abigaíl was ready for anything Dr. Jaejoong threw at her.

Ilana had woken up early to run to the bakery to pick up a small cake for her brother. She wanted to celebrate his birthday before he left as she most likely would not be able to see him for his birthday. It fell on Christmas Eve and she would not be spending the holidays with him again, this year. When she returned to the apartment; thankfully, Kike was still sleeping. Putting the cake away, she began to make a special breakfast for him. About forty minutes later, Ilana set the table with the cake and a card in the middle.

 **-** ** _"Kike, levántate_** _ **(**_ _ **get up)**_ _ **,"**_ Ilana went into his room to nudge him awake. He pretended to sleep, just to see how far she would go to get him up. **_"Breakfast is ready, if you don't get up I'll throw it off the balcony."_** She yanked the blankets off him with enough force to make her lose her balance and fall back. Kike was now up and laughing.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Deja ayudarte_** **** ** _(_** ** _let me help you_** ** _)."_** He extended her a hand.

 **-** _ **"Go eat before I make good on my threat,"**_ Ilana stormed out of the room in mock anger. She could never stay mad at him for long.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _A qué se debe todo esto_** ** _(_** ** _What is the reason for all this_** ** _)_** ** _?"_** Kike had followed her into the kitchen and saw all his favorites on the table.

 **-** ** _"It's your early birthday celebration. You'll be in Mexico, remember?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You can't take time off?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I took two days off when the gang came. Plus, I'm saving my time for Suzy's wedding. You're coming with me right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "If I can, they still haven't set a date."_** Ilana got up for more coffee and Kike made a dive for his cake and was caught red handed.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Finish your breakfast first."_**

They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast and each other's company. He noticed his sister was much more at ease and hoped she stayed that way.

Abigaíl reserved a table for Dr. Jaejoong. He hadn't asked her to but figured she should. Isabel was at the door greeting guests, watching anxiously for her 'Dr. Prince' and 'Uncle' Jihoo to arrive.

 **-** _ **"They're here!"**_ Isabel called out to her Mother a short time later. **_"Dr. Prince! Ajussi!"_** Isabel ran out the door before her Mother could even ask what 'Ajussi' meant.

- ** _"Jagiya!"_** Jaejoong grabbed Isabel when she ran to him. An action that greatly surprised his parents.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, Isabel-ssi,"_** Jihoo bowed to her and Isabel tried to bow as solemnly as possible, while still in Jaejoong's arms.

 **-** ** _"Down you go, jagiya;"_** Jaejoong placed the child back on the ground. **_"This is Umma and Appa, can you bow to them like you do Ajussi Jihoo?_** **"** Isabel buried herself between the two men, suddenly shy. _"Yah! You won't get what's in the car if you pretend to be shy."_

This got her attention; she quickly bowed to Jaejoong's parents.

 **-** _ **"What a precious child!"**_ Jaejoong's Mother gushed.

 **-** ** _"Isabel!"_** Mom had decided her child was done showing off. Isabel quickly ran to her Mother.

 **-** ** _"Abi-ya, this is my Mother and Father."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's nice to meet you,_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _,"_** Mr. Kim shook her hand. _"_ _ **The boys, especially my Son, have not stopped singing your praises."**_

Abigaíl didn't know how to respond. **_"Oh, they're just being nice. I reserved a table for you, please come in."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, Abi-ssi, Isabel is absolutely precious. She must take after you."_** Mrs. Oh said.

- ** _"Thank you, here you are."_** Abigaíl was a little embarrassed at the compliment and escorted them to their table.

 **-** _ **"Only four seats? I thought we'd be sitting with your family?"**_ Mrs. Oh wanted to bring this meeting to order.

 **-** ** _"Oh! I thought you wanted to spend a nice lunch with your son."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can do that anytime. Like my wife said, we've been told many wonderful things about you and your family."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I brought your parents some of the best Korean ginger."_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh, that's very generous of you. Come, I'll introduce you to my parents."**_ Isabel was already on the job.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Mama Nane, Papa Mío, son los papás de Dr. Prince_** ** _(_** ** _these are Dr. Prince's parents_** ** _)_** ** _"_** ** _._**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Hola, Señor, Señora, son mis papás_** ** _, (_** ** _Hello Sir, Ma'am; they are my parents_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Mucho gusto, Señor, Señor, gracias por su atención a Jaejoong en nuestra ausencia_** **** ** _(_** ** _Very nice to meet you, Sir, Ma'am, thank you for your kindness towards Jaejoong in our absence_** ** _)."_** Mr. Kim spoke very good Spanish, thanks to meeting other Spanish speaking business partners.

 **-** ** _"De nada (_** ** _You're welcome_** ** _)_** ** _, su hijo es muy amable (_** ** _your son is very kind_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Gracia_** ** _s (_** ** _Thank you_** ** _)_** ** _."_** They all sat.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Ma, Papá, les trajeron una caja de jengibre_** **** ** _(_** ** _they brought you a box of ginger_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Oh, muchas gracias_** **** ** _(_** ** _much thanks_** ** _)."_** Abigail's Mom liked natural remedies; the ginger, she knew, would come in handy.

 **-** ** _"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Kim, these are my sisters, Luciana and Silvia and Luciana's husband Alonso and their son Nathan."_**

 **** ** _\- "Your family is lovely, Abi-ssi."_** Mrs. Oh did not correct Abigail's use of Mrs. Kim.

Jihoo remained a quiet bystander. What his friend was too dense to realize was this was not a get together to welcome his parents back to New York. This was an introductory marriage meeting. Poor Abigaíl, he thought, even her divorce can save her from being labeled as Jaejoong's potential bride. Normally a divorcee would be out of the question but since Jaejoong's parents have adapted more to the lax U.S. customs and Jaejoong will most likely not take over the business _and_ she could handle their son. That alone, made her a great candidate. Everyone relaxed and enjoyed the food while getting to know one another.

Ilana sat on the bed, watching as Kike packed his things. She was torn between staying or saying 'forget it' and leaving with him. To Kike, she said nothing, just continued watching and smiling at him. No, if she stayed in New York, no one would have to worry about her. This said her thought process.

 **-** ** _"All done,"_** Kike had placed the last item in his suitcase.

 **-** ** _"You still have plenty of time, what should we do?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Tu y yo vamos a charlar_** **** ** _(_** ** _You and I are going to have a chat_** ** _)."_** Kike's use of the slang word for 'chat' made Ilana uneasy. Trying to be casual in his manner meant he wanted to have a serious conversation.

 **-** ** _"We've been 'chatting' since you arrived,"_** Ilana tried to sound playful.

Kike sighed and took one of her hands as he sat on the bed with her. **_"About this…,"_** he pointed to the necklace YoungSaeng gave her.

 **-** _ **"What about it?"**_ She hadn't the slightest idea of what he wanted to talk about.

 _-_ _ **"I know what it means. You**_ **will** ** _say yes?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kike!"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's time you put away your fears. It's the first time you've let someone get that close to you. He's a good man, with genuine intentions towards you. He'll make a patient and understanding husband._** **"**

Ilana shook her head and got up from the bed. _"_ _ **I can't Kike; you know I can't. Why are you bringing this up? How is this fair to Saengie Oppa? I can't burden him like that."**_

 **** ** _\- "How would you be a burden? He really likes you; I saw it clearly when we were on the cruise. When you were around there was no one else for him. You and the necklace are all he talked about in Sydney and the surprise he had been planning for a month. I know you care about him, why deny yourself a chance to be happy?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Because! You don't know what it was like for me those six months...before they found me."_** It's true, he'd only seen the police report, but she never discussed what it had been like for her. She had locked herself in her misery every day for the next eight years until fate or God sent her on that cruise.

 **-** _ **"Do you want to tell me?"**_ She shook her head 'no'. **_"Put the shame and pain away. Yes, you put yourself in the wrong hands, but you didn't consent to what they did to you."_** He held her by the shoulders, then took a hand and wiped the silent tears that fell.

 **-** ** _"How, Kike?"_** She had been looking past him, but now she met his gaze straight on. **_"How can I ever let a man touch me like that again? Do you understand?"_** This was not the conversation to be having with your Brother, but who else did she have?

 **-** ** _"YoungSaeng is not a stranger who wants to hurt you. He wants to love you. You've healed so much in this last year. Don't you think, with help, things can change?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I won't submit to counseling; all that got me in the past was more nightmares."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm just saying, don't say 'never' just yet; you've just begun to heal. In another two or three years, you might see things differently; he's willing to wait._** **"**

Several hours had passed and Jaejoong's parents had spent a very enjoyable afternoon with some good people. Abigail's family was a delight to meet. In a few hours, they had learned about their arrival in the U.S. and how through hard work they went from taco stand to successful restaurateurs.

 **-** ** _"Gracias por todo_** ** _(_** ** _Thank you for everything_** ** _)_** ** _Señora Paula. Ha sido un placer_** ** _(_** ** _It's been a pleasure_** ** _). La comida estuvo deliciosa_** ** _(_** ** _The food was delicious_** ** _)."_** Mrs. Oh said.

 **-** ** _"Vendremos de nuevo con ejecutivos de nuestra compañía (_** ** _We'll be back with our Company executives_** _ **)."**_ Mr. Kim shook hands with Abigail's Dad.

 **-** ** _"Bienvenidos cuando gusten_** ** _(_** ** _You're welcome, anytime_** ** _),"_** Mr. Garcia said.

 **-** _ **"Padre, Madre, we'll see you soon."**_ Jaejoong bowed.

- ** _"Adiós_** ** _(_** ** _Goodbye_** ** _)_** ** _Señor, Señora,"_** Jihoo bowed.

 **-** ** _"See you guys tomorrow_** ** _,"_** Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong!"_** Isabel was picking up their Korean like a sponge does water.

 **-** ** _"Umma_** **,"** Jaejoong said in the car, **_"didn't I tell they are Daeback?"_**

 **** ** _\- "They are lovely people, son."_**

 **** ** _\- "They're hard-working people, I can see that. If Abigaíl is SungRyung-ssi's right hand, then she inherited her parent's work ethic and determination,"_** his Father chimed in.

 **-** ** _"We'll have them over to dinner sometime after the holiday as a thank you for their warm welcome."_** Abigail's parents had not let them pay for their meal, despite their protests.

* * *

 ** _December 2, 2013_**

Lunchtime couldn't have come soon enough; Ilana had had a rough night after Kike left. His words made sense, 'don't say never' but what if 'never' is the only word she knew. She had a mounting headache; she had rejected Dr. Jihoo's ride that morning and left for lunch, coat in hand before Abigail could join her. It was freezing but she needed the fresh air, so she headed to the rooftop garden for solace.

 ** _\- "Listen to my song 'Nobody Wants to Be Lonely'",_** Kike told her before she left.

Why did everyone want her to change? She'd changed a lot in the last year, so she thought. Couldn't everyone be happy with that? There were just things she couldn't change, no matter how hard she tried. Ilana found the song on YouTube and hit play.

Jihoo also wanted some fresh air. On top of all his other responsibilities, he was now the official tiebreaker for Woo Bin's and JaeKyung's wedding venue. He had received a call from WooBin letting him know JaeKyung and he would be arriving in less than a week to narrow down the venues and then they'd all fly back to Korea together. He knew his friends just wanted to spend time with him but he was just so used to his quiet life. Also, he was always so busy the week before his leave. He laughed at himself, ** _"you have plenty of time to invade Ilana's quiet time but don't like it when your own is invaded?"_** It was just a little unnerving when he wasn't prepared for that invasion. He headed eagerly for the solitude and view of the rooftop garden, needing to relieve some of his stress. Jihoo was not expecting to meet anyone there.

Ilana finished watching the video _(_ _Music)_. The video featured Christina Aguilera and her brother each on different areas of a large estate, not coming together until the end, singing 'nobody wants to be lonely, my body is longing to hold you, and I want to hold you'. Ilana thought of her and YoungSaeng's 'pretending'. She knew _he_ really wasn't pretending. But it's the game he played for her. It was his way of caring for her, being there for her; whatever the cost for him. _**"Nobody wants to be lonely, tch,**_ _"_ tears were trickling down her face. **_"I didn't choose to be alone!"_** She spoke out loud, her frustration. _**"Who do you think we are, Kike?!"**_ Her voice got increasingly louder. _ **"I'm not Christina Aguilera and Oppa is not Ricky Martin! It's just make believe!"**_ Wasn't her whole life in New York a lie, make-believe? **_"Ugh!"_** She grabbed her aching head.

Jihoo had stepped onto the rooftop and witnessed Ilana's increasingly noisy conversation with herself. He was tempted to leave her alone. After all, it seemed they thought alike; both liked to come up here for the solitude to work out their thoughts. He could no longer just stand there and let her cry, boyfriend or not. He walked up to her and quietly took her gloved hand from her head and placed in it his handkerchief. Ilana looked up a little startled; she had been resting her head on her drawn up knees.

 **-** ** _"Meoriahpayo (Headache)?"_** She just nodded, still stunned by his presence. He took the handkerchief out of her hand and wiped her face for her. **_"This_** **isn't** ** _a good idea,"_** he thought. He exiled himself to New York just because of events that followed this simple act. **_"Ilana is not JanDi,"_** he battled within himself **.** ** _"She's your admin and you're just being nice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo! You don't have to do that."_** The shock began to wear off and she grabbed his hand to stop him from wiping her face, again.

 _ **\- "Gwenchana,"**_ he peeled off her hand and wiped the other side of her face.

 **\- "** ** _There, you can wash it for me now,_** **"** he handed the handkerchief back to her. Since she was slightly unhinged at the moment, she began to giggle as she took back the handkerchief. That is until she began to cough. He rubbed her back helpfully until the spell was over. **_"Ilana-ssi, what are doing out in the cold? I thought you hated the cold?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I do but it's so peaceful up here."_**

He used to think the same thing until she came along. ** _"Kaja, you're still sick and it's too cold out for you."_** She agreed and got up to go with him back downstairs, forgetting her lunch bag. _**"Your bag,"**_ Jihoo noticed it out of the corner of his eye and grabbed it for her. It still felt heavy; **_"How's your Meori?"_**

 **-** ** _"Uh, head?"_** She took a guess that if meoriapayo was headache, then meori must be head. ** _"It still hurts a little."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ddara oseyo (come with me); Ilana-ssi is not going back to work until you eat your lunch."_** He had already hit the button for the basement.

 **-** ** _"But I'll be late!"_** She tried to protest.

 **-** ** _"Text SungRyung, Noona, and Abigaíl and let them know you're running a few minutes late."_**

She sat down at their favorite table, resigned, and sent the text. She knew she had to eat, even if only a little. For some reason, a feeling of hopelessness hit her suddenly. She fought to keep her tears in check before Dr. Jihoo caught her crying again. He had gone to warm her food and would be back any second. She didn't need her coat in the cafeteria and shrugged it off. It was a simple action but thinking about her coat stopped her from thinking about crying.

 **-** ** _"Here you go,"_** Jihoo was back and placed her food in front of her.

 **-** ** _"Thank you,"_** she took a bite. **_"Did you eat? Don't you have rounds to do?"_** She suddenly worried about him.

 **-** _ **"Gwenchana, we can both work late tonight,"**_ _he_ waved away her concern. _**"I'm not hungry yet; I'll get something later."**_ Ilana continued to eat slowly. **_"Do you want to talk about why you were crying?"_**

Ilana shook her head 'no'. **_"It's really of no great importance."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's obviously important to you."_** He wasn't looking straight at her, allowing her some privacy to sort through her emotions. _**"I know, you miss your Oppa already, don't you?"**_ He gave her an out. Who was he to pry into her personal thoughts?

 **-** ** _"Mmm_** **,"** she smiled and mentally thanked him for not insisting. **_"You caught me. I hadn't seen him in three months and we really only spent two days together since I worked on Friday."_**

Jihoo felt a little guilty, he saw his family once a month and sometimes, most times, didn't appreciate them. **_"Why did Ilana-ssi laugh when I told you to wash my handkerchief?"_**

She blushed guiltily and grinned. **_"I thought, on top of all the things I do for him, now I have to do his laundry."_**

Jihoo was openly grinning, now too. **_"Return the handkerchief, Ilana-ssi doesn't need to wash it, I have them laundered anyway. I was only joking."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll do it, you really spend too much money,"_** she waved a finger at him. **_"That's ...what...Two or three dollars I'll be saving you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You're feeling better,"_** he noted. She had only eaten half her lunch but it was better than none at all and she was talking and interacting with him, again.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, you didn't have to go out of your way."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo kwenchanayo. If you get sick, who's going to do all your work?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Work!"_** She jumped up from her chair. **_"I have to get back."_** She had been so comfortable with Dr. Jihoo and had completely forgotten she was supposed to be working.

 **-** ** _"We'll both go,"_** he said. **_"Stay as late as you need, I'll take you home tonight."_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh, you don't have to,"**_ she mumbled, even though she would be glad for the company.

He just smiled at her. There were times he didn't say anything, but his smile and his eyes spoke volumes.

They arrived back to the sixth floor.

 **-** ** _"Are you feeling better?"_** Abigaíl asked with concern.

 **-** ** _"Yes, my headache is pretty much gone now. I just needed a little longer of a break. I'm sorry."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abigaíl-ssi, I noticed she wasn't feeling well and made her take a longer break. I apologize for any inconvenience."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not an inconvenience, I'm just glad you're feeling better."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're too sweet. I better go tell Unnie, I'm back."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'll go vouch for you,"**_ Jihoo followed Ilana, leaving Abigaíl in wonder. She couldn't help but think that Dr. Jihoo's personality was changing. He used to rarely speak and was only warm with his patients but now, that side of him was showing more and more.

 **-** ** _"I'm back, Unnie,"_** Ilana knocked on the door frame to her boss's office.

 **-** ** _"Ilana!"_** SungRyung looked up from her monitor. **_"Come in. Your headache is better?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, Unnie, Dr. Jihoo kept me company."_**

 **** ** _\- "All I did was make her eat her lunch, Noona."_**

 __ _ **\- "Thank you for watching over our Ilana, Dr. Jihoo."**_ He dismissed her thanks with his hand. **_"Oh, since I have you two here..."_** She handed them both envelopes. **_"It's for a Christmas party on the twenty-first. Your discretion is appreciated, I've only invited the other three admin's and Dr. Jaejoong and of course Shancai. Just let me know if you'll be bringing dates; otherwise, I'll expect you there."_**

 __ _ **\- "Thank you, Unnie,"**_ Ilana smiled, it was something to look forward to.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida_** **,"** Jihoo bowed.

Once they left, SungRyung realized that both Dr. Jihoo and Ilana were changing. It seemed like Dr. Jihoo took a great interest in his admin's well-being. And Ilana had lost some of her skittishness, interacting more and more with the others. **_"I knew they'd be good for each other,"_** she smiled gleefully.


	50. Meeting new People and Part-Time Jobs

**_December 4, 2013_**

 **-** ** _"It's going to rain for the rest of the week,_** **"** Jihoo told his admin when they were leaving work that day. **_"I'll take you anywhere you need to go. With your cough, you don't need to get wet."_** Of course, he'll have to work around WooBin and JaeKyung.

 **-** ** _"Yes, Dr. Jihoo,"_** she smiled, resisting the horrible urge to say, _'Deh, Oppa'._ He was acting just like them. His kindness towards her was comforting, yet, she wasn't entirely comfortable with _him_. It still felt like he could see right through her walls.

 **-** _ **"Is agassi getting smart with me?"**_ He noticed the smile playing on her lips.

 **** ** _\- "No, of course not,_** **"** she said as seriously as possible. She hated being home early every evening, but she couldn't go to the children's hospital because she was still sick. Just when she started to get better, she was sick again. Also, she wasn't sleeping well, still having night terrors. Whenever possible, she did choose not to be alone. She was glad for Dr. Jihoo's company, whenever he called her or came to her desk to take her home. The cough was really affecting her nerves and was trying every natural remedy to get over it. She refused to give in or admit that every day it was a little worse. In four weeks she would take care of what needed to be done. She had to but at the same time, she _was_ scared.

 **-** ** _"Why don't we get something to eat?_** **"** Jihoo suggested.

 **-** ** _"It's too cold to get out of the car, don't you ever eat at home?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kike prepared a bunch of food; you can come over...if you want."_** It was a little awkward actually _inviting_ him over, he usually just showed up unannounced.

 **-** ** _"Shiro, it's my turn to treat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is it? We're keeping track now?"_** She smiled at her companion but she really just wanted to go home. As if on cue, she began to cough.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, let's get you home before I'm treating you for pneumonia."_**

The 'P' word made Ilana very nervous. Her cousin hospitalized her with pneumonia every year, at least once. This really didn't feel like pneumonia, she thought; mentally running down a list of experienced symptoms. Ilana sighed, in relief; no, she was clear from any compromising symptoms. She just had to get rid of this cold.

Jihoo heard her sigh and gave her a silent _'are you okay?'_ look. She just smiled her assurance. To anyone else, the display would seem odd but both were given to not talking much, that it felt completely natural.

 **-** ** _"Do you like Puerto Rican food?"_** She asked when they arrived at the apartment.

 **-** ** _"I don't think I've ever had it."_**

 __ _ **\- "My brother makes the best;"**_ _Ilana_ just omitted the fact that her brother _is_ Puerto Rican. ** _"Sit and I'll heat some up."_** They stepped into the apartment and Ilana threw her things on the couch, heading for the kitchen. Removing the lids off a few containers, she threw them in the microwave. _"_ _ **This is called gui-..."**_ Ilana began to cough.

 _ **-"Sit down and I'll finish heating the food,"**_ _he_ said in his perfect monotone _._ He took her by the shoulders and sat her down. Taking a glass from her cupboard, he filled it with water and handed it to her.

 **-** ** _"Thank you;"_** she was too tired to protest.

 **-** ** _"What else do I need?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Tortillas from the drawer."_**

He took the tortillas out and then stood there. _**"Where's your skillet?"**_ This made Ilana laugh.

 ** _\- "I don't use a skillet, you can cook them right on the burner for about 5-10 seconds each side."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh,"_** it wasn't like he'd never eaten a tortilla, it was just he'd never cooked one before.

All done with the heating, Jihoo served a generous amount of 'guisado' on a plate in front of Ilana. She opened her mouth to protest the quantity but was cut off by Jihoo. **_"I won't leave until you eat what's on your plate."_** Ilana glared at him and began to eat. He knew she wouldn't eat it all, but the more he served her the more she _would_ eat. **"** ** _Will your Oppa be visiting you for Christmas?"_** Jihoo asked while they ate.

 **-** _ **"N-no, he'll be working in Mexico."**_ Jihoo could tell Ilana was disappointed. _**"What about you? Is your family in Korea?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I usually spend Christmas with Jaejoong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you ever find it odd, that friends or people you meet along the way, become more family than your own blood?"_** Ilana was staring off into space, thinking of her friends and now her co-workers. They were the family she always longed for but the pain from the past kept her from completely embracing them.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi?"_** He waved a hand in front of her face. Ilana shook her head, breaking the trance. **_"Gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm so sorry, I just felt tired all of a sudden."_** Ilana rubbed her face.

- ** _"Rest,"_** Jihoo was already pulling out her chair. ** _"I'll clean up."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can't let you do that!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, did I ask permission?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Fine,"_** Ilana moved to the couch and threw her blanket over her.

Jihoo was done in fifteen minutes. He boiled water while cleaning and made her a cup of citron tea. **_"Drink your tea and go straight to bed. I'll pick you up in the morning, Jalja."_**

 **** ** _\- "Good night,"_** Ilana finished her tea and was in bed before eight p.m.

* * *

 ** _December 6, 2014_**

It had been raining all morning, making Ilana's mood match the gloomy weather.

 **-** ** _"Chica_** **,"** Abigaíl tapped Ilana on the shoulder, who was just staring out the window. **_"Let's go to lunch, I need a break."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sounds good."_**

Abigaíl already had Ilana's lunch bag in hand. Not only was the patient load bigger, but being the last month of the year, year-end reports had to be completed. SungRyung had both Abigaíl and Ilana working on reports for her. It wasn't on every floor that she could delegate those duties.

Arriving at the cafeteria, Abigaíl scouted a table and went to claim it. The rain was keeping people from going out to eat and seats were scarce. After warming their food, Abigaíl and Ilana sat down to enjoy their break.

 **-** ** _"Unnie's report is killing me,"_** Abigaíl complained. **_"I know it's not due for another week and a half but on top of all our extra work, I feel like I'm never going to be done."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm about half done with mine, I'll help out with anything you need."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll probably take you up on that offer. Oh, Mom wants to make sure you're coming over Christmas Eve. Spend the night and we'll drive in the next morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tell her I wouldn't think of missing. Be thinking about what you want me to bring."_** Ilana was thinking she needed to go shopping but not in this weather. She'll have to shop online.

 **-** ** _"Just bring yourself. Do you know what you're going to wear to the party?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kike bought me a dress before I started working at the hospital. I think I'll wear that; I've only worn it once."_** Ilana was thinking she'd better try it on well before the party in case it needed taking in; which she was almost sure of. **_"What about you?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I saw a hot pink strapless at the mall I'm thinking of."**_ They spent the next few minutes talking accessories and shoes. **_"I'm going to get more coffee, you want anything?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No thank you,"_** she decided to lay her head on the table in the meantime.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong haseyo,"_** said a booming voice behind Ilana, making her bolt upright.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong!"_** The effort to yell made her start coughing. _**"Can...you not...scare people...like that!"**_ She took her water bottle and began to drink.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae, gwenchana?"_** He patted her back, trying to help. She just glared at him. To think, she once was afraid of this overgrown man cub. **_"Where's your sunbae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She'll be back in a second, you better have a good reason for harassing me or I'll have her beat you up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! Like the great Jaejoong is afraid of a yeoja."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong!"_** Abigaíl came upon the scene. _**"Are you bothering Ilana?"**_ Abigaíl used her 'Mom' voice, making him jump.

 **-** ** _"A-Anieyo. I-I actually was looking for you, I thought you two were together."_**

 **-** ** _"Why do you_** **look** ** _guilty? And what do you want?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Omo! You're so mean to me,"**_ he drew out the 'ee' sound. **_"I wanted to tell you Umma wants to have Isabel, your parents, and you over for brunch on New Year's Day. You're not going out New Year's Eve are you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Is it any concern of yours if I am?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae, I was just asking,"_** Jaejoong pouted. **_"Well, Umma will call your parents and issue a formal invitation."_** He walked off, a little upset, not knowing exactly why.

 **-** ** _"I wish I had your boldness,"_** Ilana sighed.

Abigaíl laughed. **_"It's not me; my faith in God gives me the strength to tackle even the most annoying problem."_**

Ilana gave Abigaíl a half smile, glad that her friend had faith to get her through but it wasn't for her. She and God hadn't been on speaking terms since he took her parents. **_"You sound like my Nana, let's go back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay,_** **** ** _chica_** _ **."**_ The two headed back to their waiting workload.

It was still pouring rain by the end of the day. Ilana's phone rang, it was Dr. Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Yeobosayo, Ilana-ssi, I'm leaving my office to get the car. Meet me in front when you're ready."_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh, okay."**_ As much as Ilana didn't want to be home alone, she longed for her pajamas and blanket.

 ** _\- "Don't rush, it's wet and I don't want you to fall."_** Ilana smiled and hung up the phone.

Jihoo was waiting outside his car, Umbrella in hand, when Ilana came through the doors. What neither knew was that two people were about to approach the two co-workers. Ilana had just approached the car when a car pulled up behind the white Mini Cooper and a man and a woman stepped out.

 **-** ** _"Yo! My man Jihoo, wus up?"_** The man approached Jihoo and clapped him firmly on the back. Jihoo tried his best not to react; he should have expected a WooBin and JaeKyung to show up unannounced.

- ** _"Jihoo-ah!"_** JaeKyung hugged gave him a bouncing hug. Ilana thought the girl reminded her of a cute little monkey. " ** _Are you surprised?"_**

 **** ** _\- "WooBin-ah, JaeKyung-ah, you could have warned me you might be showing up at the hospital?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise,"_** JaeKyung stated the obvious.

Ilana stood frozen trying to decide whether she should interrupt or run back in and text Jihoo telling him to go on without her.

 __ _ **\- "Dude, let's go get some food and visit one of the clubs afterward."**_

Ilana tried to stifle a cough, but it was too late.

Jihoo heard and looked up to see her. Quickly, he opened the passenger door. _**"Ilana-ssi, come, get out of the rain. Mianhae guys, I promised Ilana-ssi Samgyetang before I run her home."**_

This was news to Ilana; she thought they were heading home. _ **"Dr. Jihoo, you are under no obligation to me. Go with your friends, I can take a cab home."**_

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo,"**_ JaeKyung took Ilana's arm in hers, getting a wide-eyed look from Ilana. **_"I can totally go for Samgyetang, let's go together!_**

 **** ** _\- "I..."_** Jihoo looked to Ilana, who was still trying to figure out JaeKyung.

WooBin decided to take matters into hand. **_"Ilana-ssi, is it?"_** Woo Bin bowed to her. **_"Song, WooBin. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of my bro's, which I didn't even know he had friends in New York."_**

 **** ** _\- "I...He..."_** How could she explain he was just being nice?

 **-** ** _"Come on..."_** JaeKyung begged and bounced up and down still holding Ilana's arm. **_"I'm JaeKyung, by the way, let's all get to know each other. Please...It'll be fun unless you two are on a date?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We work together and happen to be neighbors,"_** Jihoo calmly explained their situation, ignoring the 'date' comment.

Ilana felt herself turning bright red.

 __ _ **\- "Ilana-ssi, we'll tell you anything you want to know about this guy,"**_ _WooBin_ kindly offered.

 __ _ **\- "Please, you surprised Dr. Jihoo for a reason. I would rather not intrude."**_ She didn't really want to go home by herself. Feeling at ease with Dr. Jihoo was one thing but she wasn't sure about the other two, even though the Monkey girl seemed rather nice.

 __ _ **\- "Hey! Who says you're intruding?"**_ JaeKyung looked right at Jihoo as if daring him to say that Ilana was in fact intruding. **_"We're the ones_** **intruding** ** _,"_** JaeKyung had only just let go Ilana's arm and grabbed hold of it once more. **_"So, let's go. We're all settled, right? Where are we going?"_** They had been standing outside for a good ten minutes and it wasn't extremely cold but it was wet. Ilana began to cough again, her stored up warmth was escaping.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, gwenchana? If you would rather go home and get some rest...?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-ah, she can rest later, besides, you promised her Samgyetang and if_** _**she has a cold, she needs it. Right, Ilana?"**_ She had turned from Jihoo and was now addressing Ilana. **_"I can just call you by your name, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "This girl can talk circles around Shi-Yoon, Suzy, JungMin, and HyungJun put together,"_** Ilana thought, as she stood coughing, slightly.

 **-** ** _"Eerie wa (Come on), Ilana-ssi should get in the car,"_** Jihoo took Ilana from JaeKyung and helped her in the car. He was pretty sure WooBin and JaeKyung wouldn't blow his cover but for sure, news of Ilana would reach his Grandfather's ears; even if she was just a...friend? He wasn't sure; he _thought_ they were more than just acquaintances. _**"Why are you making a big deal about this?"**_ He told himself and then turned to WooBin, _"Arirang on 32nd."_

 __ _ **\- "Copy that,"**_ WooBin affirmed in his 'mafia boss' talk and climbed into the passenger side of JaeKyung's salsa red VW Eos. WooBin wouldn't be caught dead driving a 'chick' car.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae, Ilana-ssi, I tried to avoid WooBin and JaeKyung and used you as an excuse,"_** Jihoo said as they began to drive.

 **** ** _\- "That's alright, I don't mind."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can take Ilana-ssi home if you're really not up to it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course not, they seem like nice people."_**

 **** ** _\- "Overwhelming but they're the best."_** He was smiling, a little more relaxed, now that he knew Ilana was fine with being sequestered for dinner.

 **-** _ **"You know, that can be my part-time job,"**_ Ilana was trying not to giggle. She covered her mouth with her hand.

 **-** ** _"Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I can be your excuse,"_** she gave up trying to stifle the laugh. **_"I was your excuse for the Halloween party and again right now. I think my internship is over, now; I can become your regular employee."_** He couldn't help it and also began to laugh until Ilana's cough made them stop. Though they were quiet, their smiles remained the rest of the drive.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Jihoo and Ilana had a minor squabble over would pay. Jihoo cited he had a part-time job and Ilana was still an intern. She couldn't argue too much with his friends watching and he knew it. She glared at his blank face and went to sit with JaeKyung.

 **-** _ **"So what do you do at the hospital?**_ _"_ JaeKyung asked, with her bubbly personality.

 **-** ** _"I'm actually Dr. Jihoo's admin."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, really?"_** JaeKyung was overjoyed. _**"This is the girl!"**_ She mentally screamed and jumped up and down. She couldn't wait to tell the others. **_"How do you like working with Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "His patients sing his praises and he's very kind and generous with his time."_** She was thinking of how he always went out of his way to help her.

 **-** ** _"Do you have a boyfriend?"_**

 __ _ **\- "No,"**_ she smiled softly. _"_ _ **Just a great group of friends who are mostly boys."**_

 _ **\- "You never know, Prince Charming might be hiding in your group of friends or somewhere else unexpected."**_ Ilana gave a half smile; even _if_ she knew she could never accept the Prince. **_"Hey! Take a selfie with me."_** JaeKyung was already scooting her chair closer. Ilana was taken completely by surprise. **_"Aww, you didn't smile. I'll take a picture of just you, now smile."_** Ilana managed a shy smile, Dr. Jihoo was right, 'overwhelming' described Jae Kyung perfectly. **_"Yay! Now I can show everyone back home, my new friend."_**

 **** ** _\- "Home? You're not American?"_** JaeKyung's English was perfect.

 __ _ **\- "I spent most of my life in New York, but I spend most of my time in Seoul, now."**_

While JaeKyung drilled Ilana, the two men had ordered and were waiting.

 **-** ** _"Looks like Monkey really likes your friend."_** 'Monkey' was the nickname their friend Gu JunPyo gave her when she arrived in Seoul for their senior year in high school.

 **-** ** _"Mmm."_**

 **** ** _\- "So...who is she?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Just my admin,"_** he said casually.

 _ **\- "I suppose you're**_ **just** ** _uissa to her?"_** WooBin wanted to know if Jihoo had disclosed who he was when he returned to Seoul each month.

 __ _ **\- "We only work together, WooBin. Why would she know or need to know who I am?"**_ WooBin studied his friend's face but couldn't read it. He'd have to wait and feel him out during the week. Maybe they could sequester Ilana again too.

The guys made their way back to the table and joined the women with trays of steaming hot soup. Ilana looked at the giant bowl in front of her and JaeKyung who had already begun digging into her bowl with relish.

 **-** _ **"What you don't finish you can take home,"**_ _Jihoo_ observed her overwhelmed face.

After about an hour of pleasant conversation, they got up to leave. Ilana enjoyed the distraction. WooBin was very nice under his gruff exterior. JaeKyung was hyper and friendly; they were both 'take charge' people and directed the conversation with ease.

 **-** ** _"Are you sure you won't go to a club with us?"_** JaeKyung asked Ilana when they returned to the apartment building.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry; I don't usually go to clubs."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'm sure Ilana-ssi wants to get some rest,"**_ _Jihoo_ tried getting her off the hook.

 **-** ** _"We can hang out in Jihoo's place?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sure Dr. Jihoo is sick of me by now. Enjoy your time with your friend."_**

 **** ** _\- "We have almost an entire week with him, come on..."_** JaeKyung grabbed Ilana's arm.

In the end, Ilana agreed to see them again before they left. JaeKyung had invited Ilana to look at wedding venues but she declined the invitation, using her cold as an excuse. Jihoo figured his friends were up to something, but thankfully Ilana was good at keeping to herself and not letting JaeKyung drag her into self-incriminating conversations.

* * *

 ** _December 8, 2013_**

When Ilana finally woke, she looked out the window to see snow. She had never really been this close to it before, willingly, anyway. The weather was still cold and dreary but seeing snow for the first time, like this, lifted Ilana's mood. She made herself a hot breakfast and then bundled up to head outside. Having stayed in bed or on the couch napping most of the previous day, she felt a little more energy. Perhaps she could've gone to look at venues with Dr. Jihoo's friends but then thought it would most likely make for a very long day. This, she could do; she went out to the patio to take pictures and then opted for a short walk around the block taking more pictures of things covered in snow.

It was extremely cold and even with all the layers, Ilana still felt the icy caressing of the wind. Her coughing had started up again too but was reluctant to go back home. She ducked into a little coffee place to get out of the cold and look at her pictures. Sitting in the corner away from a draft, drinking a chai tea latte, she tweeted some of the pictures. 'First Snow', she entitled them.

Thankfully, WooBin and JaeKyung only dragged Jihoo to two venue's each day of the weekend. The engaged couple had already decided not to question Jihoo about Ilana. JaeKyung would invite her to lunch before they left and get to know her better.

- ** _"Arraso, Jihoo-ah, which of the four venues did you like the best?"_** JaeKyung asked.

 **-** ** _"The Brooklyn Museum."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ha! I win; WooBin owes me Paris for our honeymoon."_** Whoever's choice Jihoo selected, that person got their wish for a honeymoon. JaeKyung's was Paris and WooBin's was Monte Carlo.

 **-** ** _"Thanks, Bro, I'll remember to side with JunPyo on your next argument."_**

Jihoo chuckled, whenever there was an argument, they all banded together against their friend; just to annoy him further. **_"I sponsor the arts and own a museum; it wasn't a difficult choice,"_** he shrugged.

 **-** ** _"I'll let it slide, anyway, now that JaeKyung has her wedding venue I can spend the rest of our time checking out the club scene in New York."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're planning on bringing Club Eden to New York?"_** Club Eden was the exclusive club WooBin owned in Seoul, Japan, and Macau, now he was scouting the U.S. market.

 **-** ** _"Deh, I want to check the scene out and then go over the numbers and demographics with the team."_**

Jihoo wondered if he should volunteer Ilana. There was more to her than she let on and she was an international marketing major. From what he could see, she was skilled in retrieving and organizing data. **_"Let me know if you need help, Ilana has an International Marketing background."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? Why is she working as your admin?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, she didn't say."_**

 **** ** _\- "How can you not ask these things?"_** JaeKyung was getting excited.

 **-** ** _"She doesn't really talk about herself."_**

 **** ** _\- "She does seem a little shy,"_** JaeKyung and her fiancé shared a knowing look. It seemed they had another Jihoo on their hands.

 **-** ** _"Dude, I have the best people working for me and if I didn't, I could use JunPyo's staff, why are you asking?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No reason, just curious why she gave up her major."_** For some reason, he had a feeling her major had something to do with her family or someone very close to her. Her abrupt change in career did as well.

 **-** ** _"I'm in; I'll invite her to lunch before we leave and ask her."_** JaeKyung was ready for the challenge.

* * *

 ** _December 9, 2013_**

Ilana received many comments, mainly teasing, about her 'first snow'. It was the start of a new cruise in San Diego and the time difference made it impossible to call on that first day. By the time their day was over, Ilana was sound asleep. About lunchtime on Monday, Ilana received a call and went into the stairwell to take it.

 **-** _ **"Why were you in the snow?"**_ KyuJong asked.

- ** _"Good afternoon to you too, Oppa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana...how are you,"_** he and Suzy had been extremely worried about her. Having to hide it from the others was just as worrisome.

 **-** ** _"I only went around the block, Oppa. I slept most of Saturday and I really felt much better. I needed to get out, if only for a little."_**

 **** ** _\- "How's your cold?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm still coughing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Fatigue?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she didn't want to tell him about the nightmares.

 **-** ** _"Arraso_** **,"** he sighed. **_"If you have any questions, call me. Enrique-ssi was very worried about you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arrayo, I kind of freaked out on him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kind of?"_** He heard her chuckle on the other end. _"Don't hold it in, next time; call Suzy or me or any of us, arraso?"_

 **-** ** _"Deh, Oppa, that's why I'm trying not to be alone. My...thoughts just go all over the place and...it makes me a little nervous. My boss is having a get together at her house soon and...I'm actually looking forward to it, Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah, gomawo for confiding in me. I'll let you go, don't you dare skip lunch."_** He was still worried but felt hopeful that she might be able to hold out another three and a half weeks. She _had_ to.

 **-** ** _"Deh, Oppa_** **."** Ilana smiled as she hung up, she still had time to get something to eat.

* * *

 ** _December 11, 2013_**

Ilana had seen very little of Dr. Jihoo over the last few days. She did her best not to be alone whenever possible these days, he picked her up in the morning and brought her home in the evening and then returned to the hospital. He was leaving early Thursday morning and was squeezing in patients and tying up loose ends as head of the ward. All this on top of meeting WooBin and JaeKyung for an hour each night. Wednesday morning she text Dr. Jihoo _**"breakfast is on me."**_ It was the last day she would see him for a week and she thought he would enjoy a hot breakfast. She had a traveler mug with white tea and an omelet burrito wrapped and ready to go when he picked her up. Her cough had kept her up for a while the prior evening and she prepped everything, leaving it ready for the morning.

 **-** ** _"Gomawo_** **,"** Jihoo smiled at her. He thought she looked tired this morning. **_"Did Ilana-ssi get enough sleep, you look tired?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, I stayed up a little later than usual."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, I thought maybe your cold kept you up,_** **"** he didn't buy her excuse.

 **-** ** _"Did I not do my make up right this morning?"_** She wondered to herself how he could notice these things. _"_ _ **You know, go ahead and finish your work tonight, I'll see myself home."**_ She felt so guilty, he had so much work to do and still, he drove her home each day and then went right back to the hospital.

 **-** ** _"Arraso."_**

 __ _ **\- "Excuse me?"**_ She said startled, staring at him wide-eyed. He always ignored her when she said she could take herself to and from work.

 **-** ** _"It means okay,"_** he grinned knowing full well that she knew the meaning. The annoyed look she was giving him, made him chuckle. **_"JaeKyung's picking you up; she wants to ask you a favor."_**

 __ _ **\- "Why me? "What kind of favor?"**_ Ilana was completely stunned; why would someone she met once, need a favor from her?

 **** ** _\- "I'll let her explain. You can always say no after you've heard her request."_** Ilana was about to enter panic mode. Jihoo could tell he had made her nervous. **_"Don't worry, she's not asking you to do anything illegal."_**

The day passed and between her cough and her approaching interview with JaeKyung, her nerves were on edge.

 **-** ** _"Night_** ** _chica_** ** _!"_** Catching Abigaíl from the corner of her eye made Ilana jump in her seat. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

 **** ** _\- "I know, I was so focused on my work I didn't hear you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, don't work late; you're never going to get rid of that cold."_**

They waved at each other and Ilana went back to work.

Fifteen minutes later, Ilana's phone rang from an unknown number.

 **-** ** _"He-llo?"_** Ilana answered hesitantly.

 **-** ** _"Ilana! It's JaeKyung, meet me in the lobby."_**

Arriving in the lobby, JaeKyung spotted Ilana and ran to her latching onto her arm. _"_ _ **There's a pizza place by your apartment where we can talk. This is going to be so great. Just the two of us hanging out."**_ JaeKyung didn't seem to require a response so Ilana gave none. Too nervous to talk, she allowed JaeKyung to drag her along.

 **-** ** _"Okay, here's the deal,"_** JaeKyung said after finishing half a pizza and Ilana barely two slices. **_"My fiancé is scouting the city for a location to open an exclusive club."_** Ilana wondered what that had to do with her, but found it best not to interrupt JaeKyung in her thoughts. _**"Jihoo told us you're into marketing; can you help us? We'll pay you."**_

 __ _ **\- "I haven't been in the field for a year, I'm not sure."**_

 __ _ **\- "It's like riding a bike, you don't forget after a year,"**_ JaeKyung dismissed Ilana's worry.

 **-** ** _"I could_** **recommend** ** _a company to you;"_** her own.

 _ **\- "We'd rather deal with a friend and someone we can trust."**_

 __ _ **\- "But why me?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo trusts you."**_ __Ilana let out her breath. It was a huge responsibility, to be trusted by someone. Ilana didn't understand how he could say that when he didn't know her? She had to blink back tears. What if she let him down? ** _"Please, Jihoo knows how to read people. If he told us about your degree, it's because he knows you'll do a good job."_**

 __ _ **\- "I-I suppose I can do it.**_ _"_ If she said no, she was already letting him down. She was the best research specialist in the company. This would be easy. It's not like she didn't still have access to the company databases. They spent the next half hour discussing the target for the new club.

Ilana returned home, exhausted. Dr. Jihoo would be gone a week, although everyone knew what to do in his absence, keeping them on task and organized was more work than doing everything herself. Adding to that, this project and a cold, that wouldn't go away; it would be great if she came home each night too exhausted to have nightmares.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _December 13, 2013_**

**-** ** _"Sunbae, we'll drop you off at the foundation. Harabeoji and the board members will be waiting,"_** JanDi said after the round of hugs by the girls and back pounding by the , Jihoo, and JaeKyung were greeted at the airport by Gu JunPyo and wife Guam JanDi.

 **-** ** _"Arraso_** **,"** Jihoo answered.

 **-** ** _"Did you get the venue?"_** JanDi asked JaeKyung.

 **-** ** _"Yup, we're all set for February 15th at the Brooklyn Museum."_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback!"_**

 **** ** _\- "WooBin-ah, what about the club? What did you find out?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, we narrowed down some areas and looked at a few of the 'so-called' exclusive clubs. We have someone running numbers for us."_** WooBin shared a conspiratorial smile.

Jihoo rolled his eyes and remained quiet. He knew he would be opening himself up to this kind of behavior from his friends. But he was curious to see the results of this project. Something told him Ilana wasn't _just_ Ilana Contreras who worked as his admin. Just as he wasn't _just_ Yoon Jihoo, Uissa.

* * *

 ** _Alrighty, my loves, kansamnida!_**

 ** _1) Ilana realizes that for her own well-being she needs people around her._**

 ** _2) She and Jihoo are getting almost dependent on each other to ward of loneliness. They just don't realize it yet._**

 ** _3) What will the rest of the F4 and counterparts do with the news of Ilana? Ke ke Ke_**

 ** _4) Jihoo's being sneaky, trying to test Ilana._**

 ** _5) Her cold just won't go away, how long will she dig her heels before she absolutely has to see one of the Doctors._**

 ** _...Stay tuned.._**...

I'm so sorry for not keeping up with this story on . My muse (Kim Hyun Joong) is also my biggest distraction. Everything leading up to Wait for Me to Take My Hand tour has kept me from my writing as well. I haven't touched Love's Long Journey in a month. This story is complete on another website, if you're interested.


	51. OIBJ

**_If anyone is wondering, I ended the last chapter on December 13, but that was the morning in Seoul which is evening the day before in New York._**

 ** _New York City, NY_**

 ** _December 12, 2013_**

Ilana arrived home from work, after six P.M. The first day of Dr. Jihoo's absence was always the worst. It seemed like everyone suddenly forgot what their responsibilities were when Dr. Jihoo was out. Well, not everyone, just Dr. Jaejoong. If Ilana didn't spell it out for him, nothing would get done. She was so tired and would love to crawl into bed but she needed to work on her project. She had promised JaeKyung she'd have something for her and WooBin by the end of the following week. She had worked on a plan during her lunch with Abigaíl; not disclosing who had asked her for the favor. The only problem she could see was the need of a field rep. She needed someone to interview potential customers for their needs and wants. This was not her area of expertise, she would have to contact her company's East Coast rep and hope he wasn't too busy to help. JaeKyung had given her money for expenses and although she tried to refuse, now realized it would come in handy. The rest of the evening, she worked on the interview guide and fell asleep at her desk within two hours.

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _December 13, 2013_**

The F4 (minus Jihoo) and significant others, called an emergency meeting at the Shinhwa mansion. This, after all these years, was still their preferred meeting place. The only difference was Madame Kang and Mr. Gu (JunPyo's parents) were always in residence and Madame Kang didn't glare at them anymore.

 **-** ** _"So, what do you mean, Jihoo likes someone?_** **"** Gu JunPyo asked, shocked at JaeKyung's announcement.

 **-** ** _"Yo, man, relax, it's not for sure yet but there is an interest."_** WooBin tried to stop his friend from overreacting.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, they were going to dinner when we showed up,"_** JaeKyung added.

- ** _"Only Samgyetang, she_** **does** ** _have a cold,_** **"** WooBin tried not to put too much importance on that.

 **-** ** _"He doesn't really go out of his way for anyone other than his patients,"_** JanDi remembered how he was always there for _her_ when she was sick. Perhaps there was something to what they were saying.

 **-** _ **"JanDi-ah, she's not a patient; it was Ilana, his admin."**_ JaeKyung was bursting with excitement.

 **-** ** _"Guys, that's the name he called me by last time,"_** JanDi spoke slowly letting it sink in. Could her fireman be letting her go, finally? She would miss him but more so, she was happy for him. He deserved to find someone to love and give him love in return.

 **-** _ **"So, it's true our 4D friend finally found his soulmate, daeback!"**_ _YiJeong_ hi-fived WooBin.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Jeong-yul Appa (YiJeong), since when do you believe in soul mates?_** **"** Chu Gaeul teased her husband; she was a firm believer that everyone has someone they are supposed to meet.

 **-** _ **"Since yeobo came into my life and now you've given me JeongYul;"**_ _JeongYul_ was their two-week-old son.

JanDi beamed fondly at her best friend and ex Casanova husband.

 **-** ** _"Oetteokhae? Does this girl reprobate?"_** JunPyo said to everyone's amusement.

 **-** _ **"Reciprocate, Pabo!"**_ JanDi smacked her husband, earning more laughter.

 **-** ** _"Mwo! That's what I said! Gueron?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, she's a sweet, shy girl who I think might not think of liking someone who is almost like her boss,"_** JaeKyung said. **_"But I can tell she thinks well of him_** **.** _ **She almost started crying when I told her he trusts her. I tricked her into a picture,"**_ she boasted, proudly. _ **"This is her,"**_ she passed the picture around and everyone agreed there was something very sweet and pretty about her.

 **-** ** _"Since she's a commoner,"_** Gu JunPyo said. **_"She's dazed that someone like Jihoo would be nice to her."_** This got him another smack from his wife, who was a commoner without a penny to her name. That is, until Gu JunPyo set his eyes on making her his.

 ** _\- "Aish!"_** JunPyo grabbed his arm.

 **-** ** _"Whoa, the thing is, she's not_** **just** ** _a commoner,_** ** _she's well educated with a degree in International Marketing and she spoke formally to us, meaning she was also raised well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oetteokhae?"_** Gaeul asked, ready to begin making a plan.

 **-** ** _"She's doing the marketing research for WooBin's club. When she's done, I'll send her an invite to the wedding,"_** JaeKyung grinned. **_"Jihoo will just have to take her."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can put a bug in Harabeoji's ear,"_** JanDi added.

- ** _"Gueron, Operation I before J has just begun,"_** Gaeul said.

 **-** ** _"Nice one Gaeul, OIBJ for short;"_** JaeKyung and the girls Hi-fived. This time, Jihoo would not escape, they were positive that Ilana was the one to capture his 4D heart.

 ** _New York City, NY_**

Ilana had woken up coughing and shivering in the early morning hours. Disoriented at first, she managed to get herself to her room and her warm blankets. When her alarm went off, she slowly got ready for work and made herself several cups of tea and a cup of oatmeal. Packing up her laptop, she called a cab, not at all willing to walk in the thirty-degree weather.

 **-** ** _"Abigaíl, I have to do something for that project during lunch, I'll see you when I get back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay, see you later."_**

Ilana braved the cold to walk one block to a deli, for a lunch meeting with the East Coast rep. She arrived coughing from the cold and the effort it took her to walk when she wasn't feeling well.

 **-** _ **"Thank you, Steven, for agreeing to help me with this,"**_ Ilana said after the formal hellos.

 **-** ** _"I don't understand? Are you doing independent work, now?"_** He'd heard about how the founder's daughter just quit one day and vanished.

 **-** ** _"Of course not, I'm not working in the industry at all. An acquaintance asked for my help and I obliged. Here is my plan and your interview questions. I've also drawn up a contract for us."_**

 __ _ **\- "I see you've thought of everything."**_ He knew she was the most thorough researcher they had and without her at the company, research took a day longer than it used to. Not sure what to make of this contract, he took some time to go over it before signing. **_"It says it will be a breach of contract if I disclose our meeting or your ties to ILC Group."_**

 __ _ **\- "Forgive me,"**_ her father built the company on absolute trust. Here she was saying she didn't trust her partner. _ **"I have to protect myself."**_ That and she'd had to learn the hard way, not to trust in strangers.

 **-** _ **"A little extreme, all you had to do was ask."**_ Ilana remained quiet, she had already apologized. He sighed. **_"Alright, if I sign this, will you trust me to do a good job for you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not your ability that has me concerned. It's my identity I want to protect."_**

 __ _ **\- "Understood,"**_ he signed without further hesitation. ** _"It will be my pleasure to work with you, Miss Ilana."_** He's getting paid to go clubbing to some of the most prestigious clubs in the city. He'd be an idiot to ruin his career in one of the country's most prestigious and financially sound companies. Steven and Ilana parted ways and agreed to meet back in one week.

Ilana returned to work in the same way she had arrived at the deli; coughing.

- ** _"Gwenchana?"_** Nurse Hani came around the corner when Ilana walked out of the elevator.

 **-** ** _"Yes...I just need some water,"_** she drank greedily from the fountain until it stopped the urge to cough. **_"Better,"_** she sighed.

 **-** ** _"Take care of yourself, Dr. Jihoo would be lost if you have to call in sick for a few days."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't give myself such airs, Hani."_** Ilana tried to laugh but just ended up coughing again. **_"Ugh, I better get back to my desk."_** She waved at Hani and headed for her desk and the report she had yet to finish.

Ilana was tiring quickly by the end of the day. She'd gone through at least a gallon of water trying to keep her cough quiet. She wasn't quite done with her work and would need to stay late.

 **-** ** _"Chica, it's time to go."_** Abigaíl knew Dr. Jihoo ran her co-worker home every evening, which was a good thing. When he took her home she didn't stay late.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry; I just need about a half hour more. You'll have to go on without me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chica, you need to rest; that's why you can't shake this cold."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know, I can't do anything but rest this weekend anyway."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'll finish your work,"**_ ShiYoon said. _"_ _ **Go ahead and go home."**_

 **** ** _\- "DokMi is waiting for you. I just need to finish a few things and I'll leave. I promise."_**

 **** ** _\- "I have practice or else I would stay,"_** Uee offered.

 **-** ** _"Just go, I don't need that much longer and I'll leave too,"_** she smiled at her co-workers. They were the best, in Ilana's opinion, and was very happy she had come to work here.

 **-** ** _"Terca (_** ** _stubborn_** ** _)!"_** Abigaíl stormed off. Ilana smiled and waved goodbye to her co-workers. How many times had her Nana and Kike told her she was stubborn over the years?

Abigaíl stepped into the stairwell to go down and ran into Dr. Jaejoong who was coming up.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong jagiya. You're not taking your hubae with you?"_** If Ilana was still in the building, she could still give Jaejoong work to do.

 **-** _ **"She says she still has some things to do,"**_ Abigaíl sounded frustrated.

 **-** ** _"What's wrong? You're not angry at me, for a change."_**

 **** ** _\- "She won't stop and get rest; she's been coughing all day, even if she tried to hide it."_**

 **-** ** _"Ilana? Jihoo will kill her if she gets worse. Do you want me to talk to her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Will you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll go right now."_**

 __ _ **\- "Thank you!"**_ Abigaíl sighed and smiled in relief.

 **-** ** _"Anything for you, jagiya, just give me that beautiful smile all the time."_** He had to admit, she _was_ a beautiful girl.

 **-** ** _"Idiot_** **,"** she rolled her eyes and walked away. By the time she got downstairs, she was chuckling to herself. _"I bet he says that to all the women."_

* * *

 ** _December 14, 2013_**

Ilana finally woke past one p.m.; her cough had afforded her very little sleep. In a way, she was glad Dr. Jaejoong had made her go home the evening before. It would have taken her longer than thirty minutes to finish the files she was working on. Dr. Jaejoong had reached for her mouse and shut down her computer. He said he had permission from SungRyung to send her home.

 **"Go straight home,"** he told her or he'd tell Dr. Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Be a dear and get some rest this weekend,"_** SungRyung told her before she left. **_"I'll pray you feel better."_**

It was snowing out again, she wanted to go outside but she was cold just sitting inside her apartment. She made herself tea and set to work on her project. It was the only thing that was keeping her sane; otherwise, she'd break down and cry.

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _December 14, 2013_**

 **-** _ **"Yah, JanDi-ah, why is it when Jihoo's here, you prepare so much more food."**_ JunPyo, her husband complained about his best friend's royal treatment.JanDi had prepared a wonderful brunch for the F4 gang. They got together every other week, despite everyone's busy schedules. But when Jihoo was there, JanDi pulled out all the stops. She prepared _all_ his favorites, not forgetting his absolute favorite: pancakes.

 **-** _ **"Dude, you know she loves him more than any of us,"**_ WooBin teased.

 **-** ** _"Yah, she's_** **my** ** _wife_** **,"** Gu JunPyo had to make that clear. Every now and then the old jealousies came out in regards to Jihoo. The relationship she had with Jihoo was different than anything he, as her husband, could have with her. It was a special affection and bond that was neither carnal nor lustful. It just existed, not unlike the bond between twins or that of your first love.

 **-** ** _"Gu JunPyo, chincha? Are you really getting jealous of Jihoo again? No wonder he never visits, if you're going to treat him like this."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo JanDi-ah, I've known this Pabo longer than you have. I'm used to him,"_** Jihoo waved away her concern.

 **-** ** _"Let's eat, begopah,"_** JanDi announced.

Everyone ate, talked and joked around, only pausing at times to tend to InHei or the newest F4 baby JeongYul.

 **-** ** _"Tell us about the venue, JaeKyung,"_** Gaeul said as she returned with JeongYul in her arms.

 **-** ** _"It's Daeback; the website doesn't really do it justice. The columns and arches make great photo ops."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, like tying you to one of the columns."_**

JaeKyung stuck her tongue out at her fiancé. **_"I know YiJeong and Gaeul will appreciate it. They are the sweeping romantics of the group."_** YiJeong and Gaeul looked at each other, smiling. **_"Oh, by the way, Jihoo-ah, remind me to give you an extra invitation before you go."_** Jihoo raised an eyebrow to JaeKyung in inquiry. **_"It's for Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "JaeKyung-ah thought since the girl is helping us out, the least we could do is invite her to the wedding. Besides, my fiancé has gotten attached to her."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo-ah doesn't mind, maja?"**_ JaeKyung asked innocently

He could see right through his friends. Thankfully, they won't be able to drag Ilana into their schemes. **_"Ani but Ilana's very shy, she might not want to go."_**

 **** ** _\- "She's not shy with you, you can convince her."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll make sure to tell her my well-meaning friends are trying to set us up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-ah,"_** Gaeul smiled sweetly. _"_ _ **How can we set you up with a girl we don't know?"**_ Jihoo chuckled. Behind GaEul's innocent face, was a calculating mind. Once Ilana came to the wedding, she'd be fair game for matchmaking.

The friends had departed well past the time the kids were asleep. Jihoo had played his guitar for them and InHei was asleep in minutes and so was Jeong-yul.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-ah will have to record his guitar for me,"_** Gaeul commented as her son slept soundly in his carrier.

 **-** ** _"I'll see Sunbae in the afternoon,"_** JanDi said. He'd be looking at the location for the new clinic before joining Harabeoji and her in the afternoon.

* * *

 ** _December 15, 2013_**

 **-** ** _"Harabeoji,"_** JanDi got the old man's attention while they set up for the day.

 **-** ** _"Mmm?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Is Harabeoji spending Christmas with Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, I guess I should decide. Are you getting rid of me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I think Sunbae could benefit from Harabeoji's company."_** JanDi was trying hard not to giggle.

 **-** ** _"JanDi-ah..."_** He gave her a warning tone. He could see the laughter ready to burst. **_"Wae do I need to spend Christmas with my Grandson?"_**

JanDi couldn't help but giggle. **_"Anieyo, it's just that...has Harabeoji noticed a change in Jihoo since last month?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, and you know the reason for this change in my grandson?"_** Not that he _hadn't_ noticed his grandson smiling more.

 **** ** _\- "Gueron, do you know anything about his admin?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ay...something tells me it's time to meet this agassi."_** The rest of the morning, in between patients, JanDi filled Harabeoji in on how Jihoo had mistakenly called JanDi by Ilana's name and how WooBin and JaeKyung surprised Jihoo with Ilana.

* * *

 ** _New York, NY_**

 ** _December 18, 2013_**

Ilana rubbed her face; it had been an incredibly long day. Running a low-grade fever, for the last few days, she was desperate enough to take a strong over the counter cold medicine. Although it lowered her fever and eased her coughing, her body protested this foreign element, making her queasy, jittery, and leaving her with even _less_ of an appetite and a massive headache. She took the elevator down to leave; earlier she had missed the last step and fell. Thankfully, no one was in the stairwell _and_ it was the _bottom_ last step, not the top.

Arriving home, she turned on the kettle for tea, changed into pajamas, and opened her laptop. She just needed a bit more information and her end of the research would be done. She could do nothing more until she received the information gathered from the field research; she and Steven would be meeting on Friday. At least tomorrow, she could rest; reports were done and Dr. Jihoo would be back. Ilana could go back to doing her work and stop hounding others to do theirs. Plus, she actually missed Dr. Jihoo's quiet presence. _"He'll probably be bugging to take me to lunch."_ She smiled, realizing that she really didn't mind. Cup of hot tea in hand, she got to work and fell asleep on her laptop again, just past eight.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere over Canada_**

 ** _December 19, 2013_**

Jihoo looked over at his sleeping Grandfather and smiled. He was happy Harabeoji had decided to come to New York with him for the holidays. Jaejoong's parents treated him just like their own but there was nothing like having his Grandfather by his side. Again, he gave a silent thank you to God for letting him have his Grandfather a little longer.

He let his mind wander to the hospital. He knew, with Ilana there he didn't have to worry about his patient files and even some of his administrative duties. The problem was he was worried about Ilana, herself. When he called Jaejoong to let him know he was leaving on schedule, he told him he'd sent Ilana home on Monday. He couldn't believe she still had a cold. It had been at least a month, hadn't it? He'd make sure she got seen by one of the doctor's or he wouldn't let her go back to work. _"I'm picking you up at 7:30,"_ he text Ilana and tried to get more sleep.

 ** _New York City, NY_**

The coughing was making Ilana move slowly again, this morning. She had fallen asleep on her desk again and woken up in the middle of the night, coughing and shivering. Instead of going straight to her room, she made a cup of tea and lay back on the couch. Once she was warm again, she slept until the alarm went off.

It was already seven and she wasn't even near ready. She took her cold medicine on an empty stomach and set to drying her hair and trying to put on makeup, between coughing fits _and_ before Dr. Jihoo knocked on her door.

Jihoo and his Grandfather arrived back at the apartment long enough for Jihoo to shower and put on fresh clothes. Harabeoji put together his Grandson's favorite breakfast and put it in two lunch boxes. One for Jihoo and one for him to share.

 **-** _ **"Take this for breakfast,"**_ Harabeoji said as Jihoo gathered his medical bag and other items that always went with him.

 **-** ** _"Harabeoji, is this_** **just** _ **breakfast?"**_ Jihoo looked at the large sized lunch box with amusement.

 **-** ** _"You can give some to Jaejoong."_** Harabeoji really meant give some to your admin but knew his grandson would see it as a matchmaking scheme. With any luck, his Grandson would fall into the trap.

 **-** _ **"Deh, Harabeoji."**_ He _thought_ his Grandfather would say _'give some to your admin.'_ He was sure the girls had probably already told him about Ilana. _"_ _ **Behave while I'm gone,"**_ he said. Harabeoji laughed at his Grandson and shooed him out the door.

Ilana was still trying to gather all her things. She hadn't had time for breakfast or to pack lunch. She felt a little shaky after taking the medicine and had to sit often. Her doorbell rang and she felt anxious and upset that she wasn't ready yet. She took several deep breaths to steady her nerves and opened the door.

 **** ** _\- "I'm sorry; I just need to put on my boots and coat."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchana;"**_ Jihoo thought she looked upset or maybe just very tired. Also, her face was thinner. Why was it that she seemed noticeably thinner each time he came back from Seoul? Her kettle started to boil. **_"I'll pour your tea."_**

Ilana had just put on her gloves and was now buttoning her coat. _"_ _ **Thank you,"**_ she grabbed her purse and reached for her tea.

Jihoo noticed her hand trembled, slightly. **_"Ilana-ssi didn't sleep well last night?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I fell asleep in the living room, my cough woke me up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na want you to see one of the doctors or you're welcome to come by and see Dr. Jaejoong or myself."_**

 __ _ **\- "If I can no longer tolerate it, I will."**_ He gave her the _'when?'_ look that brought a smile to her face. Why was it, he didn't have to say a word and it would make her smile.

They drove to the hospital in silence; however, it wasn't their usual. Jihoo thought Ilana was distracted or nervous.

 **-** ** _"I have to get breakfast,"_** Ilana said as they walked through the doors of the hospital. **_"I didn't get a chance to make anything."_** These days breakfast was her only meal. Between the cough and the cold medicine, she had no appetite.

 **-** ** _"You're in luck; I have enough for the two of us. Kaja to the cafeteria."_**

 **** ** _\- "You never bring food from home?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, I have a guest,"_** was all he said and didn't answer her silent inquiry.

The day was tediously long. The cold medicine wore off too soon and Ilana had to re-dose, making her sick to her stomach. After taking an early lunch to sleep, Ilana returned to find a food container at her desk.

 **-** ** _"What's this?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, your friend dropped it off_** **."** Shi-Yoon was the only one in her section.

 **-** ** _"Friend?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, he didn't have to do that;"_** the kind gesture actually made her feel better, despite having been miserable just moments before.

Shi-Yoon noticed the smile but said nothing. Everyone thought Ilana had a boyfriend, but just maybe she didn't. Perhaps a Doctor-assistant romance was in the works.

Ilana gladly left at five P.M. on the dot. Dr. Jihoo said he would meet her downstairs. Ilana felt very wobbly and convinced Abigaíl to take the elevator; she feared falling again.

 **-** ** _"You should stay home tomorrow, girl. Your cough was getting really bad this afternoon."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know, if I can get a good night's rest I'll be alright."_**

Abigaíl just shook her head at her stubborn friend. **_"There's Dr. Jihoo, see you."_** Ilana waived at Abigaíl, walked up to the car and got in; thankful for the warmth.

 **-** _ **"Thank you, for lunch,"**_ Ilana said, once Jihoo entered the car.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo Kwenchanayo; I told Ilana-ssi if she gets sick, who's going to do your work."_** She gave a weak smile and leaned her head back against the headrest.

After parking the car, Jihoo and Ilana walked to the elevator. Ilana usually ran to the elevator but today she walked slowly.

 **-** ** _"If Ilana-ssi needs anything, call me."_** They were standing outside Ilana's door. **_"Make yourself something warm and get some rest. If you're not feeling better in the morning you aren't going to work."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can't miss work_** **and** ** _go to Unnie's party on Saturday."_**

 **** ** _\- "Either Ilana-ssi misses work or the party, it's your choice."_**

She gave him a cold stare, even though she really wanted to break down in tears. He had a point but she didn't want to hear it at the moment. She opened her door without saying a word and stepped in.

Jihoo walked into his apartment too pre-occupied to greet his Grandfather.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-ah, I made Umma's fish soup for you. Is something troubling you child?"_** Harabeoji noticed a tired look on his Grandsons face.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida Harabeoji, it smells great;"_** the comforting smells were just what he needed to rest his mind.

 **-** ** _"You're home much earlier than usual."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arrayo, I gave someone a ride."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is my stoic Grandson making friends?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, behave and I'll introduce you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Problem with a patient? You look troubled."_**

 _ **\- "Anieyo, possibly a future patient at this rate."**_

Harabeoji dished up the stew, rice, and a few other sides. **_"If you want to tell me, perhaps I can help."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'll think of a solution and let Harabeoji know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_** They ate and talked about random things, not work-related. Jihoo felt his earlier tension slip away. The soup and Harabeoji's chatter worked miracles.

 **-** ** _"Harabeoji, you_** **can** ** _help,"_** Jihoo realized, as he was picking up the dishes _._

Ilana had changed clothes and snuggled under a blanket on the couch with a cup of tea. She thought her temperature had gone up but wasn't going to take any more medicine. All she wanted was sleep _if_ the cough would let her. She was dozing off when her doorbell rang. It was probably Dr. Jihoo; resigned, she got up to answer the door.

 **-** _ **"Ilana-ssi hasn't eaten dinner,"**_ _walking right past her,_ Jihoo didn't even say hello. He had gotten to know his quiet admin well in the last month or two.

Ilana stood at the door following him with her eyes, **_"Not hungry."_**

 **** ** _\- "Someone would like to meet you; we brought fish stew,"_** he was setting it on her table. Ilana, still dazed, didn't notice the old man standing in her doorway. _"_ _ **Harabeoji, Je admin, Ilana imnida."**_

 __ _ **\- "Annyeong hasseyo, I'm happy to meet you."**_ __Harabeoji bowed but not before he saw a look of incredible sadness in Ilana's eyes. It hit him with such force; it almost brought tears to his eyes.

Ilana shook her head to compose herself. _**"A-an-nyeong hasseyo, Harabeoji,"**_ she bowed formally as her friends had taught her.

Harabeoji chuckled and took her hands, encased in their fingerless gloves, in his. _"_ _ **Hangukmal hasil jul aseyo (Do you speak Korean)?"**_

Ilana was hit with such emotion and longing, it rendered her stunned and mute. There was such kindness in his eyes; she could see where Dr. Jihoo got it from.

 **-** ** _"Harabeoji, she has Korean friends. I'm sure they've taught her a few things,"_** Jihoo jumped in since Ilana wasn't saying anything.

 **-** ** _"Come eat, child,"_** Harabeoji gave Ilana a gentle push towards the table.

Ilana sat but began to cough. The cough was much more violent than it had been earlier. Jihoo was already getting her a glass of water. _**"Jwa-jwa-s-angmnida, I-I'm better, now."**_ Ilana had finally found her voice, albeit shaky.

Harabeoji took one of her hands again, which was cold despite the gloves. He reached to touch her forehead, surprising Ilana. **_"Jihoo-ah, she's warm."_** Grandfather and Grandson, exchanged knowing looks.

 **-** ** _"I've already told her she won't be going to work tomorrow."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'll be alright...,"**_ she was still out breath. **"...** ** _it's just a cold."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sure it is, now eat."_** Harabeoji entertained Ilana with fishing stories and stories of Jihoo, _before_ his parent's accident. Ilana ate a little more than half the bowl and couldn't eat another bite. Jihoo removed her bowl and gave her a cup of tea.

 **-** ** _"I envy you your Grandfather, Dr. Jihoo. I think I was very young when..."_** She stopped herself before she broke down. Her Mother's Father had had a heart attack upon learning of the accident. He was her last surviving Grandparent.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi can have him, he's a handful,"_** Jihoo wanted to erase the sudden crease in her brow.

 **-** ** _"I'd have this child as my Granddaughter instead of you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi, Harabeoji would trade me in a heartbeat."_**

Their playful teasing worked and Ilana smiled but had trouble focusing. She was very tired and a little lightheaded.

 **-** ** _"The child is exhausted; kaja, let her rest,"_** Harabeoji smiled at her.

 **-** ** _"I'll check on you tomorrow,"_** Jihoo said.

Ilana nodded in acceptance. **_"Kansamnida_** **,"** she said shyly as they left. Ilana threw herself on the couch and wept. Wept, because she missed her parents still fifteen years later. Wept, because she was frightened of being sick. Wept, because she wanted to say _'stay, I'm scared'_ but couldn't. She sent YoungSaeng a text: _"_ _ **I need a hug, I feel like I'm falling and can't stop."**_

 **** ** _\- "What are you thinking?"_** Harabeoji asked after they had returned to his apartment.

 **-** ** _"I don't like the sound of her cough; did Harabeoji hear the wheezing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, yet she doesn't want to be seen?_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo,"**_ he sighed in frustration. _ **"Severe bronchial infection for sure, possibly the start of pneumonia, even tuberculosis."**_

 **** ** _\- "Mmm. There might be an underlying condition as well. Her fingers were cold, despite her gloves and fever. She was very pale, just slightly yellow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, she tries to hide it behind makeup but she normally doesn't wear any."_**

Harabeoji took this into consideration. His Grandson was observant but so was he and could tell his Grandson had a special interest in this girl. She _was_ captivating; something about her made you want to take care of her. He hadn't felt this strongly about someone since JanDi. He felt Ilana was in Jihoo's life for a reason.

* * *

 ** _Alrighty my loves, I thought it was best to end there. Things are moving along. SungRyung's get together is important to Ilana. Her co-workers have become a part of her life and this intimate gathering is something she's really looking forward to. Will she get to go? Jihoo promised. More of Harabeoji next chapter as well. I love your comments, guys. Even if you just want to rant at Ilana's stubbornness, go right ahead._**


	52. Impending Crisis

YoungSaeng had been on the phone with Ilana for at least an hour. He had been delivering a tea service when he received her urgent text. His heart clenched in fear and he rushed his delivery to get back to the lounge. Citing an emergency, he had one of his hubae cover for him; for most of an hour, he listened to her sobs. All he really got out of her was that her cold wasn't going away and she was scared; his arms ached to hold her. **_"Don't tell KyuJong Oppa, juseyo,"_** she had said. He told her to see a doctor but she said she'd be fine, only needed someone to talk to. **"** _ **Mianhae, Oppa, I just needed to hear your voice. I feel lonely sometimes...I feel close to you if I can hear your voice and talk to you."**_ He sang for her and her sobs quieted down. **_"Get some rest,_** ** _"_** he'd said.

Today, he wanted answers and had a feeling there were two people aboard this ship that could provide them. He arranged to meet everyone for breakfast, except for Mal, who needs his beauty sleep.

 **-** ** _"Nae Cinderella called me last night,"_** YoungSaeng mentioned while they were all eating.

 **-** _ **"How is she, Oppa?"**_ Suzy couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

 **-** ** _"Mollah, first, Enrique-ssi called a few weeks ago worried about her and now, she text me that she's falling and can't stop. When I called her all she could do was sob."_**

 **-** ** _"Chincha?"_** Maknae asked, now equally worried.

Suzy and KyuJong glanced at each other. ** _"Eottokae?"_** Suzy asked.

 **-** ** _"If you two know anything; now, is the time to clue the rest of us in."_** YoungSaeng was visibly upset.

KyuJong sighed.

 **-** ** _"Do you want me to tell the others?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Not unless it's absolutely necessary. I'll leave it up to your discretion."_**

 **** ** _-"It's absolutely necessary, now, Ilana-ssi. Your friends have a right to know,"_** he thought to himself. **_"Her anemia level is dangerously high right now. She's delaying treatment because she doesn't want anyone to know and the stress is also affecting her depression."_**

 __ _ **\- "KyuJong-ya, she's sick?!"**_ YoungSaeng yelled.

 **-** _ **"Ara, hajiman eottokae, fly to New York and drag her to the hospital?"**_ KyuJong was just as frustrated.

 **-** ** _"If I have to I will."_**

 __ _ **\- "Then you'll be no better than her cousin."**_ Ilana had told them how her cousin would put her under house arrest when she was sick. Or how he often sedated her and she'd wake up tied to a hospital bed with no explanation as to why. It was no wonder she was afraid. **_"We just have to wait and hope she does the right thing."_**

 ** _New York City, NY_**

Ilana woke in the late morning; it was a good thing she had called SungRyung the evening before, letting her know she wouldn't be in. Dr. Jihoo had made it clear if he caught her at the hospital he'd drag her to the ER. She was able to get a few hours' sleep after her talk with YoungSaeng. She let his speaking and singing voice soothe her nerves. Again, she told herself everything would be fine, just as soon as she got over this cold. What frazzled her nerves was this cold was not in any hurry to leave.

She breakfasted on Oatmeal with honey and peanut butter and several cups of citron tea. The coughing had started again as soon as she was up and mobile. Not having time to stress about it, she got ready to meet Steven for his half of the research.

Harabeoji took a cab to one of the Koreatown markets and did some shopping. Wanting to help Jihoo with his reluctant patient; Asian Pears, honey, rice balls, and butternut squash were on the shopping list. It seemed the child; left to her own devices didn't eat. He would make sure to remedy that situation, even if he had to feed her himself. Once his shopping was done, he returned to his Grandson's apartment to make a butternut squash porridge.

Thankfully, the temperature outside had been increasing over the last few days; although, by Southern California standards, 53 (12c) degrees is not warm at all. Ilana still took care to dress warmly in multiple layers topped off by scarf and down jacket. Every time she coughed, it left her breathless and shaking. With a cup of hot tea in hand, she set out to meet Steven and arrived a few minutes ahead of schedule. She had changed their meeting location to the coffee place on the corner, near her apartment. The walk had left her out of breath with a wheezing cough; finding a seat and with her head in hands tried to regain her breathing before her appointment arrived.

 **-** ** _"Miss Ilana!"_** Steven had spotted his appointment. Ilana started and began to cough again. Immediately, she drank from her cup until the wave passed. **_"Forgive me, if I startled you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not at all, I'm just trying to get over this cold. I trust your week went well."_**

 **** ** _\- "It did indeed; I haven't had a more enjoyable assignment in a while."_** He pulled out a manila envelope from his briefcase. _**"My report is inside, along with detailed expenditures."**_ Ilana skimmed over the report but scrutinized the expenditures a little more. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary, she looked up and smiled.

 **-** ** _"Thank you for your hard work, I'm sure my acquaintance will be pleased."_** ILC group had the best reps in the industry. It was a great company to work for and happy employees made sure they did their job to exceed expectation. It was her turn to hand him an envelope.

 **-** _ **"It was my pleasure. If you ever take on another favor, I hope you think of using my services again."**_ He put the envelope away. He could trust it would be the agreed amount.

 ** _\- "I don't foresee taking on any more work of this nature but if I do, I'll definitely need your help again."_** They shook hands and parted ways. Ilana couldn't wait to return to her apartment and crawl back under the blankets.

Arriving back home, Ilana threw off her jacket and boots and crawled back into bed. She slept and didn't wake until two hours later at the sound of her doorbell. She stumbled sleepily to the door, bumping into things here and there. Oblivious to the time, she assumed it was Dr. Jihoo and to her surprise, it was Harabeoji on the other side of the door, instead.

 **-** ** _"Harabeoji? Annyeong hasseyo,"_** Ilana tried to bow but immediately felt dizzy, leaning on the door for support.

 **-** ** _"Sit down, child."_** Harabeoji walked in; setting the bag he carried on the kitchen counter and helped Ilana to the chair.

 **-** ** _"Jwasangmnida,_** **"** Ilana said once seated.

 **-** _ **"Anieyo, apologies are not necessary."**_ He took one of her cold hands in his. This action led Ilana almost to tears. His touch was so gentle and comforting that she could absolutely see herself telling him everything. **_"Has the dizziness past now, child?"_**

Ilana nodded her head, 'yes'. It was hard for her to speak, her emotions were going haywire.

He felt her forehead. _"_ _ **You're still running a temperature, I see."**_

 **** ** _\- "I-it's not very high,"_** Ilana tried to hide the worry in her voice.

 **-** ** _"Deh hajiman a low-grade fever is just as dangerous. It's a sign of infection."_** Ilana tried not to look into those gentle eyes, he would see right through her. **_"I've made you juk (porridge), have you eaten?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I had a late breakfast but not lunch. I confess as the day goes on, I just don't have an appetite."_**

 __ _ **\- "You don't look dehydrated; I believe you are getting enough liquids but you need to eat as well."**_ Harabeoji went into the kitchen and unpacked what he had brought. She could hear her him tinkering in there. He came out a few minutes later with a small bowl of the porridge and handed it to Ilana. The softness of its texture and its warmth felt heavenly going down Ilana's throat, which felt like she had eaten razor-sharp scales from all the coughing.

When she was done, Ilana was surprised he didn't force another bowl on her. He took her bowl back to the kitchen and returned with another bowl. **_"This is an Asian pear drizzled with honey. I've brought you about a half dozen. Steam it for fifteen minutes and have one twice a day. It will help your cough."_**

 **** ** _\- "K-kansamnida, y-you didn't ha-have to do all this,"_** Ilana fought the emotion from being heard in her voice.

- ** _"Anieyo, you're important to nae Jihoo; Na want to help you."_** He thought she looked surprised to hear this. ** _"Wae? Agassi doesn't think she's important?"_** Ilana shrugged her shoulders. She knew she was important to YoungSaeng, Nana, and Kike and was held in high esteem by the others but why would she be considered important to Dr. Jihoo? **_"You go above and beyond your duties to make sure all his files are coded properly. When he is out, you do that and make sure all emails are handled, get Dr. Jaejoong to handle anything urgent, help your boss and stay late until everything is done."_**

Ilana played with the spoon in her hand. **_"I'm just doing my job. I-I need to do well for myself in New York."_**

 **** ** _\- "Killing yourself and leaving my Grandson without his trusted admin is not doing well for yourself."_** Ilana gave him a reluctant smile. **_"Now, what's so important about the get together at the home of SungRyung-ssi that you are putting off getting seen by a doctor?"_**

Ilana didn't know how he got her to talk, but she did. **_"I don't_** **like** ** _doctors_** **or** ** _hospitals."_** Harabeoji could see her shudder. Was it fear? **_"I don't mind working there and my co-workers were the first people I felt comfortable within New York. I-I don't usually care to make friends and...and I dislike social occasions...but...I'm looking forward to this...because of them."_**

Harabeoji listened with eyes and heart full of compassion. She, like his Grandson, had suffered a tragedy of some sort. He could sense a deep-seated sorrow. He hated to think that maybe a doctor, that is sworn to do no harm, might have had a hand in it. **_"Child, you're unwell, my Grandson will not let you back to work unless you are cleared by one of the doctor's. Wae don't I go with you, now? With luck, you'll get off with an antibiotic and breathing treatment."_**

 __ _ **\- "Shiroyo,"**_ _Ilana shook her head._

 **-** ** _"Arraso,_** **"** he didn't insist further but took her hand and patted it gently. _"_ _ **Get some rest, my Grandson will want to check in on you when he comes home."**_

Ilana hoped this cold or infection would just go away. If she thought God cared about her, she'd _even_ consider praying. She wept a little and dozed back off.

* * *

 ** _December 21, 2013_**

Ilana managed to get a decent night's sleep. Dr. Jihoo brought her two samples of a prescription cough medicine. The problem was it had codeine in it; this made her exceedingly nervous. _**"I shouldn't be doing this,"**_ he said. **_"But if you insist on going to Noona's party, you're going to need a good night's sleep."_** She didn't take it until well after he had left. He had admonished her to continue drinking plenty of liquids and to eat before taking the medicine, also to call him immediately if she developed any side-effects. She ate another small bowl of porridge and a pear. She only took half the dosage in the end, but that was enough to afford her a good night's sleep. When she woke, she had enough energy to finish the research summary and roughly sketch a concept of a 1950's style lounge.

Jihoo got himself ready for the evening and left to pick Ilana up at her door. **_"Take care of that girl,"_** Harabeoji said to him. **_"Deh, Harabeoji, I won't let her out of my site,"_** Jihoo smiled. He was happy to have his Grandfather with him. The old man was a good problem solver. He had a mind only a former Korean President _could_ have.

 **-** ** _"How are you feeling?_** **"** He asked when she opened the door.

 **-** ** _"A little sluggish but the cough has died down considerably. I only took half of the medicine you gave me last night and the other half in the morning and another half a little while ago._** **"** She had been moving much slower than usual. It was a good thing she had already picked up her dress from the tailor. She had lost more weight in the last few weeks; although still loose, it wasn't as bad as it had been.

Jihoo studied her face; her makeup was done up and he couldn't really tell if she was pale or not. But her eyes still had a tired look despite her pains to hide it. He felt her forehead; she would be staying home if she had a fever.

 **-** _ **"I checked my temperature, it was normal."**_ In fact, her temperature _was_ slightly elevated at 99 (37.2c), she met his gaze with a determined boldness in hopes he'd just let it slide.

 **-** _ **"Arraso, kaja,"**_ he helped her with her coat over the cut velvet wrap. The dress, he noticed, was the one in the picture he had seen. It appeared only slightly loose but compared to the picture, she'd lost a considerable amount of weight.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at SangWoo and SungRyung's home on a beautiful tree-lined street. They arrived at the same time as Uee and Shancai and boyfriends Ilwoo and Hua Ze Le. An exuberant, as usual, SungRyung greeted them.

 **-** ** _"Ladies! You look beautiful;"_** SungRyung hugged each one in turn.

 **-** ** _"Allow me to put your coats away."_** The men helped their dates off with their coats and handed them to SangWoo. SungRyung escorted them through a foyer, where a piano stood on one side and a nice bench ran along the mahogany stained stairway, to a cozy parlor.

 **-** _ **"Ilana dear, I'm so glad you were able to come. You've had us worried."**_ Ilana smiled at SungRyung's fussing. Normally, she hated being fussed over but she was just glad to be at the party and didn't care. **_"Jihoo-ah, have you been taking care of our Ilana?"_**

 **\- "Unnie** ** _, Dr. Jihoo has no obligation to take care of me,_** **"** Ilana could feel herself blushing.

 **-** ** _"Of course he does, he's your neighbor. I told you we're a family. You might as well call him Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Noona, Harabeoji and I, looked in on her a few times;"_** Jihoo saved Ilana from further scolding.

 **-** _ **"Oh, you're such a blessing, my dear."**_ She took his face in between her hands, making Jihoo very uncomfortable.

 **-** ** _"Yeobo, leave the kids alone,"_** SangWoo gently scolded his wife. **_"Who is this Young man, Shancai?"_**

 **** ** _\- "SungRyung Unnie, SangWoo Oppa, this is my boyfriend Hua Ze Le."_**

 __ _ **\- "Welcome,"**_ _SangWoo_ said as he shook the young man's hand. Jihoo and Ilwoo offered a polite bow.

 **-** ** _"Where did this young man come from?"_** SungRyung asked. Shancai had begun the story of how they met on a recent trip to Japan when the doorbell rang.

- ** _"Continue,"_** SangWoo said. _**"I'll get the door."**_ The other two couples had arrived.

 **-** ** _"...when he found my wallet, we began to talk and found out we were both from Taipei."_** Shancai was still telling her story, when Shi Yoon, Dokmi, Jaejoong, and Abigaíl walked in.

- ** _"Annyeong hasseyo Noona, Hyeong,"_** Jaejoong and Shi Yoon greeted.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo SungRyung-ssi, SangWoo-ssi,"_** Dokmi greeted, shyly clinging to ShiYoon.

 **-** ** _"Hi, Unnie."_** Abigaíl greeted stepping far away from Jaejoong. He had shown up unannounced at her house and proclaimed he would be driving her to the party.

 **-** _ **"Are you okay?"**_ Uee mouthed to Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"I'll tell you later,"_** Abigaíl mouthed back. **_"Chica, you came!"_** She hugged Ilana. _"_ _ **Are you feeling better?"**_

 **** ** _\- "A little,"_** she smiled. She still coughed from time to time, but not with the same violence.

 **-** _ **"Well, now that we're all here, let's eat."**_ The table was covered with Korean foods such as Kimchi, Jaepjae, marinated crabs, bimbap, paejon, bulgogi, dumplings, buns, and sweet rice cake as well as assorted banchan.

 **-** ** _"Oooooh! Unnie, everything looks delicious,"_** Uee said and everyone agreed.

Ilana took a few pieces of bimbap and a piece of rice cake in order to make Dr. Jihoo happy. She could feel him looking at her to make sure she ate. She sat herself as close to the fireplace as possible. Even in a wrap and black lace gloves, she was still a little cold.

 **-** _ **"Have some tea, Ilana dear."**_ SungRyung handed her a cup.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida,"_** Ilana said quietly.

Quite soon the men had separated from the women and were having their own conversations about business, golfing and electronics. Quite often the topic was not distinguishable to an outsider.

 **-** ** _"They will be at it all night,"_** SungRyung said about the men. **_"SangWoo gets so little time off. He's enjoying the company of the other men."_** SangWoo was a successful investor who quite often had to travel or work late. Most often than not, his only day off was Sunday. His faith came first and anyone who wanted his services respected that.

 **-** _ **"Abi-ya, why were you so upset when you arrived?"**_ Uee wanted to know.

 **-** _ **"Dr. Jaejoong showed up unannounced saying he was bringing me the party."**_ Uee couldn't help but laugh. **_"It's not funny! Who does he think he is?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The great Jaejoong."_** Shancai teased.

- _ **"Give it up, Abi-ya, he has a crush you;"**_ Uee spoke quietly so as not to be heard by the guys.

 **-** ** _"What?!"_** Abigaíl shouted and was overheard by the men. SungRyung gave her husband a signal that all was fine. **"** ** _No way,"_** Abigaíl spoke much quieter, this time. **_"Uee you watch too many dramas,"_** she shook her head vigorously.

 **-** ** _"Abi-ya, what would be so bad about it? You know how much he respects you and adores Isabel. Perhaps if you saw him in a different light, you might grow fond of him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie! He's a womanizer,"_** this time Abigaíl practically whispered.

 **-** _ **"Even womanizers can have salvation,"**_ _SungRyung_ smiled at her scandalized employee and spoke in the same hushed tone of voice. **_"The Bible says Jesus ate with prostitutes and tax collectors."_**

 **** ** _\- "But..."_**

 __ _ **\- "Unnie's right, Abi, get to know him a little more,"**_ _Shancai encouraged._

Abigaíl remained quiet.

Ilana left the ladies to their chatter for a little while in search of more tea. Whenever someone started talking about God, she became uncomfortable. Nana had always tried to get her to make peace with God, but Ilana just shrugged it off.

Jihoo's eyes traveled with Ilana. He had said she could come to the party but didn't say how long she could stay. He was thinking perhaps one more hour at the most. The glow from the fireplace actually enhanced the evident fatigue on her face.

Returning to her spot next to the fireplace, Ilana still felt cold. On top of it, her cough was getting more frequent. Trying not to dwell on it too much, she was enjoying the conversation and the laughter, even if she didn't contribute much.

 **-** ** _"YuJin-ah, how is your group doing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "They're doing great, Unnie."_** Shancai, who was almost like their manager, jumped in. **_"They're being invited by some of the more popular and exclusive clubs."_**

This got Ilana's attention. _**"What clubs have you sang at?"**_ Ilana asked, wondering if any of them were on Steve's report.

 **-** ** _"We're playing at 1OAK once a week and Provocateur on occasion."_** Both those clubs were on the list. Perhaps WooBin would be interested in hearing Uee's group. It was a good thing Ilana hadn't sent the report to JaeKyung yet. She would revise the summary.

 **-** ** _"Chica, since when do you go to clubs,"_** Abigaíl teased.

 **-** ** _"I don't but I needed to look up information on them for that favor I was doing."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah, Ilana-ssi, who are you doing favors for?"**_ Jaejoong's voice boomed as the men were coming to see what the women were up to.

 **-** _ **"It's none of your concern, Dr. Jaejoong."**_ Ilana shot back at him, while everyone else laughed.

 **-** ** _"Ilana's found her voice guys,"_** Shi-Yoon said. **_"Remember when she didn't say a word."_** Ilana smiled at ShiYoon's teasing.

 **-** ** _"I told you to just give her time, ShiYoon,"_** SungRyung said. The men began to tease and be generally annoying but everyone laughed and had a good time. Even Jihoo and Hua Ze Le, the two quietest of the men, joined in the banter.

Shortly after, Ilana began to feel as if she could fall asleep at any moment. Beginning to feel short of breath and very cold, she excused herself to the restroom and ran her hands under hot water. Feeling dizzy, she thought perhaps it was time to call a cab and go home. She'd have to sneak out and let Dr. Jihoo enjoy the rest of the evening.

Ilana wandered into the kitchen to get more tea, hoping to keep her hands and body warm. She poured hot water from the kettle but another wave of dizziness came over her. Missing the cup, hot water splashed on her hand, making her drop the cup on the floor, causing it to break. Ilana gasped and began coughing and feeling light-headed all over again.

SungRyung excused herself from the conversation to get some fruit from the kitchen. When she entered, the cup was on the floor and Ilana was leaning on the counter. She figured something was wrong.

 **-** ** _"Yeobo!"_** SungRyung poked her head out of the kitchen. **_"Can you help me with something?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Excuse me,"_** SangWoo said.

Jihoo looked around noticing Ilana had been gone little too long. He also excused himself.

 **-** ** _"Unnie! Mianhaeyo."_** Ilana started at the sound of her boss's voice, slowly standing, not realizing she was trembling.

 **-** ** _"It's just a cup, dear, what's wrong?"_** Her boss took her hand and moved her to a chair.

 **-** _ **"Yeobo, gwenchana?"**_ SangWoo came into the kitchen.

 **-** ** _"Did you burn yourself, dear?"_** SungRyung had felt Ilana's glove was wet.

 **-** _ **"Oh, yes, it's no big deal;"**_ her voice was coming out winded.

 **** ** _\- "Anae, she doesn't look well."_**

 **** ** _\- "No, she doesn't,"_** SungRyung felt Ilana's forehead. **_"Yeobo, she's burning up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Put her in the kid's room, I'll get Jihoo-ah and Jaejoong-ah."_**

The kids were SungRyung's Son and Daughter-in-law from her first marriage. Her husband had been much older than her and passed away. Her son became second in command of his father's company in Seoul. She met SangWoo while on vacation in New York with the kids and the two quickly hit it off and felt a strong connection. During her first husband's long illness, she had put herself in the hands of God. She discovered faith and the peace that comes with knowing that He is in control. Thanks to her relationship with God and his son, she was able to accept that it was time to move on. She had loved her deceased husband dearly, even if not at the beginning, but God had healed her sorrow by bringing her a new companion.

 **-** ** _"Please, don't bother them, SangWoo-ssi; I'll take a cab home."_**

 **\- "I'm** ** _taking you home."_** Jihoo had checked the bathroom and the patio, prior to checking the kitchen.

 **-** ** _"Stay and enjoy the party, I can take care of myself."_** Ilana was trying to control her emotions but it's very hard to do when you can't take the deep breath needed to calm down. **_"How does he always manage to be around when I don't want him to?"_** She thought to herself, not yet realizing there were times she _did_ want him around.

 **-** ** _"If you could take care of yourself, you would have seen a doctor by now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-ah, she's running a fever,"_** SungRyun told him.

Jihoo could see her tremble slightly and breathing as if she'd just been running. **_"Kaja, I'm taking you home."_** Jihoo took her hand and hauled her to her feet.

 **-** ** _"I'll get her coat,"_** SangWoo left the scene in the kitchen to get the coat.

Soon, Jihoo and Ilana were on their way back home. SangWoo and wife had prayed over the pair prior to their departure. Normally, this made Ilana uncomfortable but today it was actually comforting.

Pulling into the apartments parking garage, Jihoo looked over to see Ilana asleep. **_"Eotteoke?"_** He wondered. **_"Ilana-ssi;"_** after parking and turning off the ignition, he patted her gloved hand. He realized he could count on only one hand the times he'd actually seen her hands without gloves. **_"Ilana-ssi,"_** he smoothed the hair off her face. She was breathing too hard and was definitely running a fever. He got out of the car and went around opening her door, hoping the cool air would rouse her. It did. **_"We're home."_** Slightly disoriented from sleep and fever, she took his hand to help her out. He followed behind, as she slowly walked to the elevator.

Arriving at the elevator, Jihoo pushed the button for the tenth floor. When he turned to Ilana, she was shivering and leaning against the railing; her teeth were even chattering and her breathing shallow. He thought she was going to faint and began to rub her arms.

 **-** _ **"Ilana-ssi, look at me. You need to try and slow your breathing. Inhale, then exhale,"**_ he demonstrated. Ilana knew what to do, her body just wouldn't cooperate. She felt like she was going to fall. Jihoo quickly bent her over his arm and applied a few gentle claps over her back; the position wasn't perfect but it was all he could do inside the elevator. Right position or not, it worked and she started to cough again. _**"Anieyo, I'm not going to let you faint;"**_ he slowly righted her and gave her his handkerchief to work out any phlegm blocking her airway _._ _ **"Look at me,"**_ Jihoo took her face in his hands and forced her attention on him. **_"Breathe,"_** he commanded while staring at her until he was certain she was in fact breathing. Meanwhile, the elevator had long arrived at the tenth floor and was just sitting there, waiting for someone to push the button. _"We're going back down; I'm taking you to the hospital,"_ he needed a chest x-ray, immediately.

 **** ** _\- "Shiro,"_** she reacted in time to stop him from pushing the 'P' for parking. He was surprised she actually spoke to him in his language. **_"I-I w-want t-to go home."_** He could easily just carry her to the hospital, he thought, but he that was just his frustration talking. He truly could not force her, so he sighed and carefully helped her to her door.

 **-** ** _"Go change into something warmer,"_** Jihoo ordered, once she had unlocked her apartment door. Her fever was high, giving her the chills but shivering will also bring up someone's temperature. It was best for her to be comfortable.

Ready to get out of her dress anyway, she somewhat willingly complied.

 **-** _ **"You can go now,"**_ she had changed and washed her face and was now ready to get rid of Dr. Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Anjayo,"_** he ignored her and took his reluctant admin by the arms, pushing her to sit on the couch. Ilana saw the medical bag that he always traveled with, was open. He checked her pulse, which was racing, then her blood pressure which was low. He sighed, putting away the blood pressure cuff. _**"I'm taking you to the hospital,"**_ he was frustrated, angry, and worried all at the same time.

 _-_ _ **"Shiro,"**_ Ilana answered tersely. She couldn't tell what he was thinking (not that she ever could) and wondered if he'd drag her to the hospital, anyway.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, for now, we'll see afterward. I'm going to ask you some questions and you won't distract me."_** He looked right into her eyes and asked the usual: When did the symptoms begin, do you smoke, have you had your vaccines, etc… to most she either nodded, 'yes' or shrugged her shoulders. **_"Does it hurt to breathe?"_** It did but if she admitted it, he'd take her to the hospital right then and there. She just wasn't ready for that, yet. She shook her head _'no'_. His gaze said _'I don't believe you'._ _ **"I'm going to listen to your lungs,"**_

Ilana saw his determined gaze and then the stethoscope, slowly coming closer to her. **_"I'm fine, just go,"_** she pushed his hand away.

 **-** _ **"Ilana-ssi, why are you doing this?"**_ He studied her pale face, the shadows under her eyes and the rapid rise and fall of her chest. **_"Are you trying to kill yourself?"_** He spoke gently but with an underlying tension just audible.

She didn't know what she was doing anymore. Maybe she was trying to kill herself. Wouldn't it be easier?

Since he wasn't getting an answer, Jihoo tried to continue his examination. **_"Will Ilana-ssi let me feel the glands on her neck for inflammation?"_** He didn't wait for assent and gently placed his fingertips on the sides of her neck. As soon as he touched her, he felt her tense but continued anyway. _"_ _ **Gwenchana...I'll just be another minute, just relax your neck for me."**_ Not giving him another second, he heard her breathing change, as if in fear.

- ** _"Stop!"_** Ilana screamed in terror. She was no longer in her living room with the kind Dr. Jihoo. It was no longer Dr. Jihoo's gentle touch but demanding hands of strangers touching her, groping her neck, and other places she didn't want them too. Jihoo immediately removed his hands. Ilana had scrunched her neck up and clung to a throw pillow for support.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, what's wrong?"_** He took a good step back away from her. **_"Has someone hurt you?"_** He spoke calmly to her, emphasizing concern.

Ilana shook her head 'no'. **_"Ka, jabel, you're-you're making me uncomfortable."_** She hoped by speaking in Korean, it would impress on him that she needed him to leave; she needed space to get through this. His concern was evident in his eyes but she wasn't looking.

 **-** _ **"I'll call Hani-ssi if you're uncomfortable being alone with me but I'm not leaving."**_ Hani often acted as the building's resident nurse. She was known for helping everyone when they were sick. Ilana was still shaking her head. **_"Arraso, I'll go make Ilana-ssi some tea but I'm not leaving."_**

He returned a few minutes later with a cup of chamomile tea; handed it to her, he then deliberately sat in the armchair, placing some distance between them. **_"I'm over here, I'm not touching you."_** He spoke softly in his usual monotone, Ilana still shook from chills or unshed tears. **_"Do you want to talk to me? You're not well and you won't let me take you to the hospital."_** Ilana shook her head again and tried not to spill the tea while she trembled. It wasn't him she was afraid of. It was the nightmares. Those haunting memories that were always in her subconscious, just waiting for an opportunity to surface. **_"Ilana-ssi,"_** he smiled at her. **_"I know what it feels like to hurt, you can trust me. I want us to be chingu."_** Ilana remained unmoving, unseeing, and occasionally sipping tea. **_"Arraso, I'm not leaving until you are able to sleep."_** There was a quilt folded on the couch and he draped it over her back.

He sat unmoving, speechless, just watching, and it was hurting him to do so. It was like watching JanDi all over again as she practically killed herself taking on several jobs just to be able to eat, on top of going to school. He couldn't do much to help JanDi and he couldn't do much to help Ilana, either. The cough medicine had worn off and she coughed often and at times violently. She remained in her pensive state, not moving, not talking, and fighting the sleep she desperately needed; _but_ she also wasn't asking him to leave. Not that he would if she did. For several hours all he did was watch and occasionally refill her cup of tea. She finally succumbed to restless sleep, crying out in fear several times. It was past one in the morning. When he thought it safe, Jihoo took the chance and felt her forehead. He was sure her temperature had continued to climb. Her pulse was still racing and her breathing off. Taking the quilt, he swaddled her tightly and elevated her head with the throw pillows. He took a washcloth from her bathroom and soaked it in cold water and placed it on her forehead, earning him a sleepy protest at the cold intrusion.

He returned to his vigil until she had been quietly sleeping for an hour. It was two in the morning. SungRyung had texted him several times to check on Ilana. She was leaving for Seoul Sunday night, but Ilana was her main concern. **_"She's been sleeping for a while now. I'm going home before she wakes up."_** He text SungRyung hoping she too was asleep. **_"We'll keep praying, Kansamnida -_** ** _"SW"_** her husband had responded.

Jihoo refreshed the washcloth and studied her breathing once more before he left. He didn't dare do more for fear of startling her again or have her feel violated. He was now sitting in his own living room, wondering what to do next. The girl needed help but she refused, why? He uncovered a new layer this evening and wished he hadn't. Someone had hurt her, physically, psychologically, or both. He couldn't let this go unattended, not as a doctor, not as a friend. But first, he had to cure this infection. He didn't want to force her to seek treatment, but would if he had to. He took his violin outside and played out his frustration. It was close to five A.M. by the time he finally slept.

* * *

 ** _I thought it best to end there. You've had two days of drama enough I hope to last you until next week. As you can see, Ilana is still very much traumatized by the events of her past and her cousin didn't help things any. She's come a long way but she still has a long road ahead of her and Jihoo is getting ready to go that distance with her. Haraeboji, of course, will fully support this idea; we'll see how she responds._**

 ** _Some of you were wondering if JunPyo recognized her or not. He never met her personally; it was Mr. Jeong the resort manager that handled her stay in Macau. I didn't disclose whether JunPyo ever saw her picture, plus it's been nine months since he heard the name. Out of sight out of mind, we'll see if he recalls her name later. ;) Keep subscribing and commenting. I love it. If I don't reply back, it's because it would reveal some of the future plot. Arraso nae chingu, ta ta for now._**


	53. The Crisis at Christmas

**_December 22, 2013_**

Ilana opened her eyes with a start. Sighing in relief; she was still in her living room. Wrapped comfortably in the quilt with a pillow behind her back, she couldn't remember much of the night before; only the horrible nightmares. She tried to get up, but when she did, a coughing fit so painfully violent shook her to her knees. With tears in her eyes, she staggered to the kitchen to boil water for tea. She'd had these painful and breath catching coughs before; it was Pneumonia, she had no doubts.

Over the comforting cup of tea, she wondered where her phone was. She couldn't remember where she'd left her purse or coat. Making her way carefully to her room, a beeping noise was coming from a pile of things on her bed. She sat gratefully on the bed; the short walk from the kitchen to the bedroom had left her breathless. Her phone was still in her coat pocket, with ten missed calls; mostly from Dr. Jihoo but also from her co-workers and SungRyung. Dr. Jihoo also left a few text messages.

 **Dr. Jihoo:** _Call me when you get this message._ 10:25 AM

 **Dr. Jihoo:** _Are you awake?_ 11:03 AM

 **Dr. Jihoo:** _I'm leaving to do rounds; do you want to go with me?_ 11:23 AM

 **Dr. Jihoo:** _Harabeoji rang your doorbell several times. Gwenchana? Call me back._ 1:02 PM

The last text had been message had been over thirty minutes ago, but there was a missed call from him fifteen minutes ago.

 **Ilana:** _I just woke up, sorry. I didn't hear the doorbell. Going to warm up some juk and sleep again._

Jihoo had just stepped back into his office. He was getting ready to call Ilana again when he received a text. He sighed in relief.

 **Jihoo:** _Let me pick you up and bring you to the hospital._

Ilana didn't have the strength to move and was still sitting on her bed when she received the text. She knew she couldn't put off seeing a doctor but if she went to a Doctor, it would be of her own accord.

 **Ilana:** _I'll go myself to the urgent care, in the morning when they open. I promise. I have to do this myself, please?_

Just sitting she was out of breath and the recovery time after coughing was getting longer.

 **Jihoo:** _Arraso, other than kidnapping you, what choice do you leave me? I'll bring you dinner._

Jihoo's hands were tied for the moment but not tomorrow. She will go to urgent care but they will send her directly to the emergency room. Then she'll be under his care; he didn't need his stethoscope to hear that something was very wrong.

Ilana wasn't sure if she wanted company; not after last night. She also didn't want to give him any thoughts of kidnapping. It's not like she didn't have food in the apartment.

 **Ilana:** _There are plenty of leftovers, please don't go out of your way. I really just want more sleep._

 **Jihoo:** _Arraso but you won't talk me out of checking on you later. Call me if you need anything._

Ilana sighed and lay back against the headboard. She needed to get herself something to eat and was trying to summon the energy to get up.

Jihoo thought if Ilana was having trouble breathing, she must be exhausted and lightheaded. He'd bring her another dose of the cough medicine; at least she'll have a good night's sleep.

Ilana had managed her way back to the kitchen and warmed some juk. Anytime she moved, it was a struggle to stay upright, especially during a coughing fit. She tried to remember if she'd ever felt this sick before but her brain was blank. She also needed to update KyuJong; they were in Ft. Lauderdale. Had she stayed in Miami, she would be meeting with everyone and just maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. **_"No, I'm happy here,"_** she told herself. She was just afraid of what would come.

* * *

 ** _December 23, 2013_**

The alarm went off at 6:00 A.M. Knowing she wouldn't be working for a few days, she wanted to check her desk for any urgent tasks before the urgent care opened. She had slept on the couch again. When she tried to lie on her bed, she couldn't draw breath and thought she would suffocate. Dr. Jihoo had come in the afternoon to check on her.

 **-** ** _"Nothing's changed since yesterday,"_** he said after taking her vitals and temperature again. Other than that, he didn't touch her or try to come too near. Ilana felt so odd and bereft of a friend, yet the kind eyes and gentle smile were still there. Ilana understood he didn't want to frighten her again. **_"I'll leave you another dose of the cough suppressant so you can get a good night sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you mind taking that envelope on my desk with you? It's WooBin-ssi's marketing research."_** She had revised the summary and text JaeKyung to let her know she would FedEx it to WooBin first thing Monday morning. Her plan was to drop it off in the hospital mail room. JaeKyung had texted her back saying they'd be in town for Christmas; she could give it to Dr. Jihoo or hold on to it.

 **-** ** _"Guerae, can I do anything more for you?"_**

Ilana shook her head **'no'.**

 ** _"_** ** _Is Ilana-_** **ssi** ** _sure you won't let me take you to the hospital now?"_**

 **-** ** _"Thank you, but I'll take a cab in the morning. I'll let you know when I'm done."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, call me if you need me."_**

Ilana dusted her face with powder, applied lip gloss and set out very slowly to catch her cab.

Monday morning was meeting day for Jihoo. Department heads met with the director and then, in turn, met with their departments. This Monday morning, Jihoo was only physically there, his mind was on his admin. **_"Aish, she's giving me a headache,"_** he thought. Her face had been the color of rice, white with a hint of gray. Her temperature was over 103 (39c). He really hoped nothing happened to her on the way, she was very weak. He looked at his watch, it was almost eight. Urgent care didn't open until nine. One more hour and she'd be safe. He tried to concentrate for the remainder of the meeting.

It took Ilana all her concentration to get from her apartment to the cab and from the cab to her desk. It was hard for her to breathe, which made her dizzy and unsure of her step.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi!"_** Hani had worked the night shift and was just leaving at seven thirty A.M. when she and the rest of the night crew ran into Ilana at the elevator. ** _"You're supposed to be home, resting."_**

 **** ** _\- "I just came in until urgent care opens."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo, Dr. Jihoo is going to kill you if he catches you."_**

 **** ** _\- "He's in the meeting with the director, by the time he's out, I'll be downstairs."_**

 **-** ** _"Please don't work too hard; you really don't sound well at all. I think your cold has gotten into your lungs."_**

 **** ** _\- "I think it has too, I have no choice but to get seen by one of the doctors."_**

 **** ** _\- "You should have had Dr. Jihoo to write you a prescription, pabo."_**

 __ _ **\- "I-I didn't want to bother him."**_ Ilana didn't mention he had already tried getting her examined. **_"Well, if I'm going to get any work done, I better go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, take care."_**

Ilana had to repeat herself again to the nurses on duty and her co-workers when they came in. She had gotten very little work done but she supposed little was better than nothing. It was just before eight thirty when she could no longer continue. The room spun on occasion and she actually felt hot for a change.

 **-** _ **"I'm going to get some water,"**_ she told Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"It's almost time for you to go downstairs, do you want me to keep you company when you go?"_** Ilana thought about it, she was extremely nervous. It wouldn't be too bad to have Abigaíl with her. She could use the moral support of another female.

 **-** ** _"Actually, I think I'd like that but I don't want to take you away from work."_**

 **** ** _\- "ShiYoon and I are here; if anything comes up, we'll handle it,"_** Uee offered.

 **-** ** _"That's right,"_** ShiYoon agreed.

 **-** ** _"Thanks, guys,"_** Ilana turned her face so no one could see the tears start to fall.

After getting a drink of water, Ilana still felt warm. This was such a contrast from always being cold. She decided she needed fresh air, feeling as if the hospital corridors were cutting off her breath.

Once on the rooftop, Ilana tried to take a deep breath, which only caused a squeezing pain in her chest. Her heart was still racing when the pain died down. The cold air felt wonderfully soothing against her warm face. She slowly sipped on the water she had brought with her and retrieved her phone from her sweater pocket. She still hadn't called her friends; she decided to do that and let them know what was going on. She figured Suzy was the least dangerous at the moment.

 **-** ** _"Unnie!"_** Suzy answered. **_"How are you?"_** Concern was evident in her voice.

 **-** ** _"I'm not feeling that great right now. I'm going to urgent care in a little while."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, why did you let it get this bad?"_** Suzy knew for Ilana to admit she wasn't well, it _had_ to be bad. _"_ _ **What are your symptoms?"**_

 **** ** _\- "I know it's pneumonia. I get it almost every year; I guess I was long overdue."_** It had been well over a year since she last had it. **_"Although, this time it feels a little different. I'm having a hard time catching my breath just standing still."_** Suzy could hear that her friend sounded as if she'd just been running.

 **-** ** _"Did you go to your boss' party?"_** Suzy wondered if this had worsened her condition.

 **-** ** _"Deh, Dr. Jihoo had to bring me home early, if it weren't for him I'd have passed out."_**

 __ _ **\- "Unnie! And you didn't let him take you to the hospital."**_ This was a statement, not a question.

 **** ** _\- "I couldn't,_** **you know** _ **I need to do this on my own."**_ If she had to put herself in a doctor or hospital's care, it would be on her own accord _._ _ **"On top of it, I had a panic attack while he checked my vitals. He told me he was going to check my neck for inflammation and it just instantly it brought back memories of events...I want to forget."**_

 __ _ **\- "Mianhae, jeongmal Unnie, everyone's worried. KyuJong Oppa told the guys about your anemia level. Unnie, those dark days are over, don't give them one more day, no, one more second in your life."**_ Suzy was afraid that Ilana's flashbacks and nightmares would one day send her over an edge she couldn't be reached.

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, I don't want anyone to worry. I thought I could overcome this on my own. I'm frightened...If the director finds out and tells my cousin? What if he makes me go back home?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Enrique-ssi won't stand for that and you know it. Neither will we. Unnie, you're an adult, and you're in charge of your own life now."_** Suzy knew all about giving heed to your elders, but Ilana's cousin had lied to her and fueled her wariness and suspicion of other people.

 **-** ** _"Gomawo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Make sure you follow the doctor's orders. I'll tell the others and we'll be waiting for you to tell us the results."_**

Ilana terminated the call and looked to the sky. It was cloudy with angry gray and black clouds. She took a picture and posted on her twitter account. _"_ _ **Rough and jagged gray and black clouds have settled over the city and in my chest. They block the sun's rays from shining and stifle my breathing. Mianhae, I failed you guys and myself too. Gomawo and saranghae."**_

The heavy mist had now turned into a light rain. Ilana was dry for the moment, covered by a small shrub-like tree in the planter where she sat. It was almost nine; she needed to rally all her strength to get back downstairs. She was getting cold and didn't realize she was shivering. Not having planned to be outside, she had neither jacket nor full gloves with her. She wanted to cough so badly but felt like she was choking. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Just thinking of standing made her nervous. Making an attempt to stand, black spots danced before her eyes and made her scramble back to her seat. Her lungs were working hard for each breath. She tried calling Abigail's desk but hung up when her voicemail answered. Trembling, she sat with eyes closed hoping Abigaíl would see the missed call soon. Ilana was getting colder and colder, each breath was painful. She decided to fight the black spots and get to the elevator. She tried to run and not think but everything was spinning, and her legs weren't obeying her brain. Taking a misstep, she fell, now she was in the open and exposed to the rain. She didn't have Uee or ShiYoon's number's programmed in her phone. Her only other resource was Dr. Jihoo, hoping he was out of the meeting, she dialed his number.

 ** _Half Moon Bay, Bahamas_**

Suzy had just arrived at KyuJong's office. She was straightening up the reception and making sure they had enough supplies handy for the day. She had forgotten to tell Ilana that her parents had set a wedding date for JungMin and her. She'd have to tell her later when she called back.

 **-** ** _"Yah, Suzy-ah, did you or KyuJong talk to Ilana this morning?"_** YoungSaeng barged into the reception.

 **-** ** _"Yah, are you guys keeping something from us again? She posted something weird on her twitter;"_** HyungJun was right behind YoungSaeng.

 **-** ** _"I spoke to her a little under an hour ago, wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I tried calling her but she didn't answer,"_** YoungSaeng said.

 **-** _ **"What are you two doing here at this hour?"**_ KyuJong had arrived, with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. **_"You're not sick are you?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, they were asking me about Ilana Unnie. Something she posted on twitter had them concerned."**_ KyuJong reached for his phone so he could read the post. **_"I spoke to her this morning. She was going to urgent care."_**

 **** ** _\- "Did she say what her symptoms were?"_** KyuJong looked up from his phone; he could see why his Hyeong and Dongsaeng were worried.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo but she thought it might be pneumonia."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal?!"_** YoungSaeng and HyungJun both shouted.

 **-** ** _"That explains the post,"_** KyuJong let out his breath but remained calm as always. **_"She's going to be tied up for a while, I imagine. I wouldn't be surprised if they admit her. Wait until the afternoon, if we haven't heard from her we'll call."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, KyuJong Hyeong, she's going to be alright?"_** HyungJun asked.

 **-** ** _"She's at one of the best hospitals in the country, she'll be fine."_** He spoke confidently for the guys but pneumonia on top of all the other negative factors such as the anemia and being underweight was dangerous. There was nothing they could gain by worrying. **_"I know you two have work to do and so do we, so get to it. We'll talk later."_**

 **** ** _\- "If anyone hears from her, give everyone else a call,"_** YoungSaeng instructed.

 **-** ** _"Arraso,"_** everyone agreed.

 ** _New York, NY_**

Abigaíl had lost all track of time and when she looked at the bottom of her screen, it was already past nine. Ilana wasn't at her desk and she got up to look for her in SungRyung's office but she wasn't there. _"If you see Ilana tell her I went to look for her."_ She told the others before going to the bathroom, the conference room and even poking her head in the patient rooms. Abigail headed for the stairwell in case she was on her phone. She sighed and decided to check the bathrooms on the fifth and seventh floor. She wouldn't be worried but all her things were still at her desk and she didn't look well at all. When she arrived back on the sixth floor she noticed Dr. Jihoo and Jaejoong were out of the meeting. Dr. Jaejoong spotted her first.

 **-** ** _"Jagiya!"_** He smiled, but Abigaíl ignored him and continued walking to the nurse's station. **_"Yah, you're not mad at me are you?"_**

 __ _ **\- "She can't find her hubae,"**_ ShiYoon was about to deliver an ID when he saw Abigaíl. **_"Uee checked with Dr. David and Patrick; they haven't seen her either."_**

 **** ** _\- "No luck?"_** Uee came to see what the commotion was about.

 **-** _ **"No. You haven't seen her at all?"**_ Abigaíl asked Dr. Jaejoong.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, why is she here, when she's supposed to be sick?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Who's not supposed to be here?"_** Jihoo had been at one of the computer stations and missed the beginning of the conversation. He didn't even want to guess who they spoke of.

 **-** ** _"Your stubborn admin, have you seen her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't get mad at her,"_** Abigaíl defended. Jihoo's normally impassive face looked irritated. **_"She only came in for a little bit until urgent care opened. I was going to go with her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you sure she didn't leave without you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Her things are still here and she's still signed in to the system. She got up for water and didn't come back."_**

 __ _ **\- "She's in the building somewhere, Abi-ssi; we'll split up and find her."**_ Jihoo began to organize a search party.

 **** ** _\- "Abi-ya, wait,"_** Uee said. **_"I think your phone rang while you were away from your desk, maybe it was her."_** Abigaíl ran back to her desk and came back with her cell phone.

 **-** ** _"It_** **was** ** _her, she didn't leave a message and her phone goes straight to voicemail."_**

 **-** _ **"Jaejoong, go to the cafeteria and check the section of tables behind the row of plants in the back. Abi-ssi, check the ER and urgent care. ShiYoon and Uee call us if she comes back."**_ Jihoo reached for his personal phone and realized he'd left it in his office. **_"I forgot my phone in my office. Call me on the hospital number."_**

Everyone split off in different directions. Jihoo headed for the rooftop garden hoping she wasn't there. He could use SungRyung Noona's prayers right about now. When he first stepped out of the elevator, he didn't see anything but his admin, like himself, liked to hide when she was upset. He continued walking towards the edge by the planter with the tree, his favorite spot. Then in an instant, he was back in high school and JanDi was unconscious in the bathroom of his foundation.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-ssi,_** **"** he snapped out of it as he ran up to her in four strides. He was a Doctor now and had a job to do. She wasn't responding. A constant rain was falling; it was light but still cold and very wet. A shallow puddle had formed around her. He took her vitals; both breathing and heart rate were slow. He recognized the symptoms of moderate hypothermia. He moved her out of the puddle, removed her wet sweater vest and performed CPR until she began to cough. He called security to have a team and bed waiting for him at the elevator downstairs and then hoisted her on his back.

* * *

 ** _December 24, 2013_**

Jihoo and his Grandfather were on their way to Jaejoong's house for Christmas Eve dinner. He should have hired a driver, his mind was preoccupied elsewhere. He was trying to figure out why his admin hadn't filled in an emergency contact on her employee file. Someone somewhere ought to know she was in critical condition. It had taken him and Jaejoong all day just to get her stable. He was angry at her and angry at himself for not forcing her to get treated earlier and also for leaving his phone in his office. By the time he returned to his office in the late afternoon he saw her missed call.

Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. They treated the hypothermia, immediately and Jihoo didn't need to wait for the X-ray and CBC to know she had pneumonia and begin treatment with a moderate antibiotic. Jaejoong had ordered her a blood transfusion today; the CBC revealed a severe case of anemia. It was no surprise, she was dangerously underweight.

They arrived at Jaejoong's house as if the car had driven itself. Jihoo had no recollection of the drive over.

 **-** ** _"President Yoon, Jihoo-ah, Merry Christmas."_** Mr. Kim and Mrs. Oh received them in the living room.

 **-** _ **"Merry Christmas to you too, we brought you a nice selection of wines for your collection,"**_ Harabeoji said.

 **-** ** _"I brought you a small gift too, Jaejoong,"_** Jihoo said.

 **-** ** _"Gomawo, nae chingu, I have something for you too. It's under the tree."_**

 **-** ** _"Mr. Kim and I have something for you too, President Yoon. Why don't we sit for dinner and open gifts after."_**

Mrs. Kim and the housekeeper had prepared a feast with many dishes. They ended their sumptuous meal with plum tea in the living room where Jihoo and Harabeoji received their gifts.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida_** **,"** Harabeoji said. **_"I'll enjoy using this when I go back to Korea."_**

Harabeoji had received some new ice fishing poles from the Kim family.

 **-** ** _"Jaejoong told us about your admin, Jihoo-ah. Has she made any improvement?"_** Mrs. Oh asked.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Eommoni, she has not responded to the antibiotics. I have her on a ventilator. She's too weak and isn't breathing well on her own. In the morning Jaejoong and I will consider switching her to a stronger antibiotic. I don't like to leave my patients on the ventilator too long."_** The standard was to wait three days before changing treatments, but Jaejoong and he didn't rise to the top by following convention.

 **-** ** _"Deh, Umma, the goal is to get her off the ventilator as soon as possible. It can actually do more harm than good."_**

 **** ** _\- "Her family must be worried,"_** Mrs. Oh said.

 **-** ** _"Eommoni, we have no idea how to contact her family. There's not an emergency contact in her employee file."_**

 **** ** _\- "You boys are the best for a reason. You'll find the right treatment for and find her family. They will be happy to know she's in good hands."_** Mr. Kim spoke proudly and confidently of his son and his friend.

 ** _Between the Bahamas and the Virgin Islands_**

The MS Amsterdam crew had spent two days waiting for a phone call from their friend. Numerous calls had been made to Ilana's cell but no return call had been received.

 **-** ** _"It's been almost two days since we've heard from Ilana,"_** YoungSaeng's patience had just about run out. **_"You two aren't hiding things from us again?"_**

 **-** ** _"Yah! Otter, relax,"_** JungMin tried to be the voice of reason. The gang was done with their duties and were hanging out in the 'Crow's Nest'. **_"I'm sure KyuJong Hyeong would have told us by now if he knew anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae Oppa, I haven't heard anything, either."_**

 **** ** _\- "The hospital won't tell us if she's interned. I tried calling Abigaíl-ssi but she was not in today and neither was her boss. We'll just have to wait until she calls,"_** KyuJong hoped she was just avoiding an 'I told you so' and not something worse.

 **-** ** _"I hate waiting,"_** HyungJun complained.

Jihoo dropped his Grandfather off at home and went to the hospital to check on his patients. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done a midnight run to the hospital. Many nights he slept there without going home. Although lately, he did more calling in to check on patients than staying all night.

 **-** ** _"Uissa, Merry Christmas."_** Hani greeted Jihoo as he walked into Ilana's room.

 **-** ** _"Merry Christmas Hani-ssi, any change?"_** Jihoo reviewed the notes in the computer for the last six hours.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Uissa, but the last two times I've checked on her she's had tears coming down her face. Do we still not know who to contact?"_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo_** **."** Jihoo checked the reading on the monitors. He then realized her phone was still in his office. He had already checked and there was nothing programmed under ICE, Mom, Dad or home. He could carry it with him and answer if someone calls.

Hani had left the room, Jihoo smoothed the escaped tendrils of hair from Ilana's face. The nurses had braided her hair. Her fever was very high and they tried to make her as comfortable as possible. He flashed his light in her eyes again hoping for a reaction. The tiniest flicker of movement followed. **_"Finally_** **,"** he sighed. A tear escaped her eye; he wiped it with his finger. **_"Yah, Ilana-ssi, you need to snap out of this. I won't let anything happen to you, but I need your help. Arraso? Whatever has frightened you or hurt you, I'll help you overcome it, but you have to trust me first."_**

* * *

 ** _December 25, 2013_**

 **-** ** _"Abi-ssi, do you mind plugging in Ilana's phone for me?"_** Jihoo had seen an extra charger on Ilana's desk the night before. He had retrieved the phone from his office but this was the first opportunity he had to plug it in. **_"Once it has enough of a charge to turn it on, will you let me know?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course."_** Abigaíl moved to plug it in immediately. **_"Dr. Jaejoong says you might be able to remove the ventilator today?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Depending on what the latest X-Ray shows. She's slowly starting to respond; we'll see how she does with just the oxygen alone. We will also consider changing the antibiotic to a more aggressive one. We are just waiting for this morning's lab results."_** He knew Abigaíl was worried. **_"Don't worry, Dr. Jaejoong and I will make sure she pulls through this. Just keep praying for her."_** Abigaíl sighed.

 **-** ** _"I have...and for you and Dr. Jaejoong as well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** **t** his made Jihoo a little embarrassed. Not that he was above the need for divine intervention, it's just he felt others needed it more than he did.

 **-** ** _"Abi, if anyone can help Ilana; it's NYP's J &J Wonder Duo."_** Shancai was helping out for the day since Uee was out. She tried to reassure Abigaíl, whom everyone knew had gotten close to Ilana.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo-ah, the lab results are in, let's go over them."**_ Dr. Jaejoong had come up to them, all business. There was no joking for him when decisions needed to be made regarding a patient's treatment. Only when his patient was out of danger, he could go back to joking again.

After reviewing Ilana's file, her new lab results and weighing out pros and cons several times, it was decided to give Ilana an extra push and change one of the antibiotics. Also a new X-ray showed her lungs had cleared enough to attempt removing the ventilator and use an oxygen face mask instead. Jihoo knew Ilana preferred not to take prescription drugs but she could yell at him all she wanted once he saw her through this.

The nurses carried out the Doctors orders and then it was time to watch and wait. Jihoo had been watching Ilana breathe for twenty minutes. She was doing fine with the mask. Now all they had to do was wait to see how she responded to the new antibiotic.

 **-** ** _"I'm exhausted,"_** Jaejoong said. It was after one in the afternoon. They had been so busy evaluating Ilana's condition on top of maintaining their other patients, the morning had passed rapidly. _"_ _ **Let's get something to eat really quick and come back up,"**_ _he_ suggested.

 **-** ** _"Guerae_** **,"** Jihoo sighed. He didn't want to go too far in case Ilana had a reaction to the new antibiotic. The next two days the office would be open and he'd have little time to be on the floor. They walked out of Ilana's room and Abigaíl walked up to them.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry, Dr. Jihoo, I forgot to turn on Ilana's phone. But it's charged now, I turned it on and there's a bunch of missed calls."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, jagiya, we've been so busy, we forgot too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Abi-ssi, thank you,"_** he looked at the missed calls. **_"I think these are all her friends. I'm going to call back the last number."_**

 ** _Somewhere near the U.S. Virgin Islands_**

KyuJong was busy with a patient. Suzy walked into KyuJong's office to get something. Everyone had been preoccupied, and although they tried to enjoy the holiday festivities, it was too hard not knowing what was happening with Ilana.

 ** _"If we haven't heard from her,"_** Jung Min said, **_"It's because she doesn't want to get scolded or make everyone worried. You know how she withdraws when she's stressed out. Let her get through this. She'll call us when she's out of the hospital."_**

JungMin had tried to reassure not only his fiancé but his friends too. Suzy was awakened from her thoughts by the sound of a phone ringing. It wasn't hers; it was coming from the desk. She picked up KyuJong's phone hoping it was Ilana. She was rewarded for her efforts.

 **-** ** _"Omo! Unnie! How are you feeling? Do you know how worried we've been? Saengie Oppa is ready to swim to New York."_** They were scheduled to arrive in the Virgin Islands the next day, at the moment they were still at sea. Suzy fired one question after another, not waiting for a response.

 **-** ** _"Jeogiyo (excuse me),"_** Jihoo tried to stop the girl's interrogation. Suzy stopped her questions upon hearing a man's voice on the other end.

 **-** ** _"W-where's Ilana, why do you have her phone? Tell me, juseyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ja neum Uissa Jihoo imnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo Uissa, if you're calling it's because she can't, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, she's in the critical care for severe pneumonia. She's been unconscious since Monday morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago? I talked to her before she went to urgent care."_**

 **** ** _\- "She never made it. We need to know how to contact her family. Can you help us?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Her Oppa is out of the country and it might be difficult for him to get away. Look, she has an underlying condition. Jamsimanyo (just a second),"_** KyuJong had just stepped back into his office. **_"It's Jihoo Uissa; he's treating Ilana for severe pneumonia; she's unconscious."_**

 **** ** _\- "Uissa, KyuJong ieyo. We met, remember?"_** KyuJong didn't wait for an answer. _"_ _ **Ilana has hemolytic anemia; her reticulocyte count is very high at the moment. She refused to get treated for fear of everyone finding out."**_

This news explained many things, especially her hands always being cold. **_"Our Immunologist already gave her a red blood cell transfusion yesterday. We'll have her reticulocyte count tested later today."_**

KyuJong sighed. At least she received the treatment she needed. **_"Uissa, she also suffers from chronic depression. It flared up again after I advised her of her test results. Uissa can't leave her alone once she regains consciousness, she might try to run away. Hajiman don't try to restrain her; you'll only make things worse."_**

Jihoo exhaled, again this explained many things about her. **_"She's progressing, just very slowly; we changed one of her antibiotics this morning. If a family member could be here with her...What about her parents?"_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, I don't know how to get a hold of them,"_** KyuJong looked at Suzy. She knew what he was going to say. **_"One of us will go. We arrive in St. Thomas tomorrow at eight A.M. We'll find the first flight to New York."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just give me a name and I'll make the arrangements."_** KyuJong and Jihoo argued for a few minutes over who would make the arrangements and pay for the flight. In the end, of course, Jihoo won. He _was_ F4 and knew how to get his way.

 **-** _ **"You're going to New York,"**_ _KyuJong told Suzy._

 **** ** _\- "Abi-ssi, can you find me the earliest flight tomorrow from St. Thomas to New York?"_** Jihoo asked.

 _-_ _ **"Sure, I'll look right now."**_ While Abigaíl went to her task, Jihoo filled Jaejoong in on Ilana's condition.

Jihoo met WooBin and JaeKyung for Christmas dinner at the Shinwa hotel, while Harabeoji spent it with her parents at their home. He had been hesitant to go but now that he knew more about Ilana's health, he and Jaejoong were able to come up with a more solid in hospital and post-hospital care plan. Hani or one of the other nurses would make sure to stay in Ilana's room at all times. Jihoo was also relieved to know Ilana's friend would be coming. In the back of his mind, he was thinking this would be a good opportunity to get to know much more about his admin.

 **-** ** _"Komapta, for helping me out earlier,"_** Jihoo told his friends. The first commercial flight from St. Thomas didn't leave until mid-afternoon. JaeKyung had agreed to send the JK group plane to St. Thomas to pick up Ilana's friend.

 **-** ** _"Yah, we're F4, we're always there for each other,"_** WooBin said.

 **-** ** _"Of course, we'd help,"_** JaeKyung said. **_"But that's just so sad. She's away from home and sick on Christmas."_** Jihoo didn't disclose everything he had learned; only that she was sick. **_"At least she has you, who really care about his patients."_** JaeKyung really liked Ilana and was saddened by her illness.

 **-** ** _"To think she wasn't feeling well and she still agreed to help us,"_** WooBin said.

 **-** ** _"Oh, I almost forgot, she gave me the research information you asked her for."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's right, I told her to just hand it to you. Did you get a chance to look at it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it's not my business."_** WooBin opened the package. The pages were not bound but in a simple blue folder. He began thumbing through the pages and was impressed by all the detail she had put into it. Especially the detailed expense report along with a check with the unspent portion of the money she was given.

 **-** _ **"Wait, what's this?"**_ JaeKyung was looking over WooBin's shoulder when she grabbed a sheet from his hand.

 **-** ** _"It looks like the field research report,"_** The paper was fittingly titled.

- ** _"Pabo, I can_** **see** ** _that,_** **"** JaeKyung said annoyed. **_"The letterhead it's written on...it says ILC Group. Do you know who that is?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I think I've seen the name but I don't know anything about the company, itself,**_ _"_ Jihoo responded.

 **-** ** _"Same here,"_** WooBin said.

- ** _"They're only one of the largest and most financially sound private companies in North and South America. Appa wanted to become an investor but was told they weren't accepting investors at the time. If the company was interested, they would issue an invitation when that time came."_**

 **** ** _\- "So she hired a rep from that company to do the field research for her?"_** WooBin tried to understand what his fiancé was talking about.

 **-** _ **"They're not a marketing group!"**_ JaeKyung was getting excited. _"_ _ **They're in real estate and development. They have their**_ **own** ** _construction company and architects_** **and** ** _their renowned marketing team are for_** **their** ** _company only. Mariyah, what is her relationship with this company?"_**

 **** ** _\- "If this was her previous employer, why would she have left such a position?"_** Jihoo was finally starting to see where JaeKyung was coming from.

 **-** ** _"If she was let go, she wouldn't have access to their services, even if she quit, she wouldn't,"_** WooBin stated.

 **-** ** _"Perhaps it's an acquaintance,"_** Jihoo said. In his mind, all sorts of scenarios played out.

 **-** ** _"Why would the person use the company's letterhead, though. Should I have someone look into this?"_** WooBin asked, ready to find out who his friend's mystery girl really was.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, I'm sure you're jumping to conclusions. She's extremely reserved, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you digging into her life."_** Jihoo put a stop to WooBin's scheming. **_"Or her family's life."_** He wondered how accurate the conclusion _he_ was jumping at was.

* * *

 **M** ** _ianhae, I took forever to update. This was a really hard chapter to write. I've been building towards this crisis for the last several chapters. I really hope I didn't let you down. I have to say you guys are so mean to poor Ilana, LOL. I see I've failed to convince you of how real and crippling her fears are. Anyway, I love_** **all** ** _of your comments._** ** _I promise this should be the last of the angsty chapters for a while._**


	54. The New Year

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right;" align="right"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"December 26, 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo was on the floor by six A.M. He had two hours to get his rounds done. Ilana was the last stop on his list; her case was the most involved at the moment./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- /strongemstrong"Annyeong hasseyo, Uissa,"/strong /emHani greeted. strongem"She's making good progress; her vitals are showing improvement, also her breathing. The only thing is, she kept crying; like she was having a nightmare. Were you able to contact her family yet?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Kansamnida, Hani-ssi, I see her fever has gone down slightly. Perhaps this will alleviate the nightmares. As for her family, one of her friends arrives today."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Daeback! Jaejoong Uissa wanted another transfusion. Do you mind if I go get that ready?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Deh, go ahead. I'm going to listen to her lungs."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" He had been reviewing the night's activity prior to examining his patient./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana heard voices, but she was so tired. She couldn't open her eyes, they felt heavy; emshe/em felt heavy. She tried moving just her arm but didn't really feel as if it moved./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo was concentrating on what he heard through the stethoscope when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Her fingers had moved. He took her hand gently in his./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Ilana-ssi, it's time to wake up, juseyo?" /em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Oppa?/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong" /strongSomething warm had wrapped itself softly around her hand./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo couldn't make out what she was saying; her voice was gruff and hardly audible mostly likely due to the ventilator. emstrong"Ilana-ssi, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes, now."/strong /em Jihoo took the light and flashed it in her eyes. There was a definite reaction./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana was mourning the loss of the warmth. She tried to feel for it but she was so stiff, it was a struggle to move. strongem"Oppa, I'm too tired."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo thought she was saying, em'Oppa' em"Oppa's here,"/em/strong he took her hand again. strongem"Wake up now, arraso?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana felt the warmth again and tried so hard to open her eyes but couldn' em"Too tired Oppa, mianhae."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo only heard 'Oppa' and 'mia-'; judging by the way her lips moved, he thought she meant 'mianhae'. strong em"Anieyo, don't say mianhae. Ilana-ssi, wake up,"/em /stronghe spoke firmly and waited for a moment but she didn't respond again. There were fresh tears rolling down her face./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Hani had come back in and witnessed everything. Now Dr. Jihoo was gently wiping Ilana's face with his handkerchief. em"strongAish, so close," /strong/emhe said. Hani knew Dr. Jihoo was a different person with his patients, but she had never seen a display quite like this. It was as if he was trying to crawl into the place where she slept and bring her back by sheer force of will./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Jeogiyo (excuse me), Uissa, I have the transfusion ready."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo sighed and ran a hand through his hairstrong. em"Arraso, have the relieving nurse call me if there's any change. I'll be back after five and Dr. Jaejoong will be here in the early afternoon."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="color: #e74c3c;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"St. Thomas, U.S.V.I./span/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The MS Amsterdam group of friends met early for breakfast. They would all be escorting Suzy to the airport in an about two hours. Complaints were still being heard from the youngest and oldest member of the group./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Suzy-ah, I want to go too."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "HyungJun Oppa, your yeoja chingu wouldn't appreciate you rushing to another woman's side,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Suzy teased./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"I still think you guys had no right to decide who was going."/em /strongYoungSaeng thought he should be the one to go./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Hyeong/em,/strong" KyuJong said patiently. strongem"Suzy is the logical choice. She is not only female but a nurse as well. Suzy can stay with her at the hospital /emand/strongemstrong when she gets released. It wouldn't be appropriate for you to go."/strong /em YoungSaeng continued sitting with a mutinous glare on his face. strongem"We're talking about what's best for Ilana-ssi. Hyeong wants what's best for her, majayo?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Deh,/em" /strongYoungSaeng also wanted what was best for his Cinderella. The problem was emhe/em wanted to be what was best for her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "/strongemstrongIf anyone should be upset, it's me."/strong /em JungMin leaned over and planted a kiss on Suzy's lips, earning him protests from the guys and blushes from Suzy. strongem"I'm losing my jagiya for a few weeks. Tell Ilana-ssi she owes me one."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Suzy smiled at her fiancé and then turned to look at the other guys. strongem"I've got all your get well wishes in my suitcase, I'll make sure to show her your video, HyungJun Oppa. I'll call you once I'm in her room. I'm sure she'll be better in no time."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Can I get you anything, Miss Bae?" /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The steward on the plane asked. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Oh! No thank you," /em/strong Suzy's mind had been wandering. Never in a million years would she have thought to be traveling by private plane to New York. She never thought to question Dr. Jihoo when he told her there weren't any early flights from Cyril E. King Airport, but he had secured her one from another airport a few miles away. Her mind and the guy's minds were blown away when a steward was waiting for her at the gate and escorted her to the J.K. Group airplane. How in the world had he done that? She was curious as to Dr. Jihoo's ties to this J.K. Group./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Your lunch will be ready in about thirty minutes."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Thank you,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" she'll have an interesting story to tell Ilana when she gets to New York, she thought./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"When Suzy arrived at the Teterboro Airport in New Jersey, she was again surprised to have someone waiting for her at the gate. A pretty brunette girl stopped her as soon she passed through./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- /strongemstrong"Hi! I'm JaeKyung, or should I say Annyeong hasseyo, Jeo neum JaeKyung inmida. You must be Suzy. I'm a friend of Dr. Jihoo."/strong /em Jihoo planned on sending a driver to pick up Ilana's friend but JaeKyung volunteered. Knowing there was most likely a scheme involved, even emif/em JaeKyung and WooBin denied it./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Deh, Suzy imnida; English is fine with me."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Great, let's go. Do you want to drop your things off somewhere or head straight to the hospital?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" JaeKyung asked as they walked to the red car./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Well, Dr. Jihoo text me this morning and said she was improving and the hospital isn't far from Ilana's apartment. Do you mind if I drop my things off at her place first?" /em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"On the way back to New York, Suzy could no longer contain her curiosity./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"JaeKyung-ssi, can you tell me who JK Group is and why they would allow me to use their airplane?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Call me Unnie; J.K. Group is my family's company." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"JaeKyung had nothing to hide. strongem"I've known Jihoo since our last year of high school and Ilana prepared an elaborate Marketing Research Report for my fiancé. It was the least I could do."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Kansamnida,"/em /strongSuzy was overwhelmed with gratitude and began to get weepy./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Yah, don't cry. Ilana will be fine; Jihoo will make sure of it. He needs his admin back."/em /strongJaeKyung patted the younger girl's hand./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The two arrived back in Manhattan and stopped by Ilana's apartment only long enough for Suzy to put her luggage in the door. They were back in the car heading for the hospital. JaeKyung had a way of getting the information she wanted and never felt guilty if it was for the greater good. They walked into the hospital and headed for the elevator after checking in at the visitor's desk./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Suzy-ah, Ilana did a great job on the Marketing report, why did she quit ILC Group. It's one of the best companies in the country?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Oh,"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"not knowing exactly how much her friend had told them, she kept to a safe em"I think her family expected her to do that line of work and get into that particular company. But after a while, Ilana wanted to see if she could be successful at something else."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "That's too bad, maybe I can steal her from Jihoo and have her work for me," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"JaeKyung laughed. They had arrived on the sixth floor./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- /strongemstrong"Room 14, Ilana Contreras, please,/strong" /emJaeKyung said through the intercom of the critical care department./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl had taken her break with Ilana. Uee and ShiYoon and some of the others came in and out of her room a few times a day. Flowers were not allowed in the critical care rooms but cards had started to pile up on her door. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" was just leaving Ilana's room; she removed the gown that covered her clothes and pulled the safety mask down when Suzy recognized her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"-ssi/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong," /strongSuzy walked up to her. strongem"How's Isabel?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Spoiled." /span/em/strong span style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" sanitized her hands and gave Suzy a hug./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Good, HyungJun and Saengie Oppa will be glad to hear that."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "That's so sweet of you to come. What about the others?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "It was too last minute for all of us to try and get time off." /span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Hi! I'm JaeKyung; I met Ilana recently and came just to say hi." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"JaeKyung introduced herself seeing as the other two already knew each other./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Nice to meet you, JaeKyung, I work with Ilana. Well, I'll let you two go since I have to get back to work."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The attending nurse gave them masks and gowns to protect Ilana and them from harmful germs./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Yah, Ilana, you need to get better so you can come to my wedding. Listen to Jihoo-ah; he'll take care of you. WooBin says thanks for doing the report even when you were sick. You didn't say no, gomawo. I'm going to go now; I'll come by again before we leave for Seoul. Your friend is here to take care of you, arraso?" /em/strong JaeKyung turned to Suzy. strongem"Well, maybe I'll see you again."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Hokshina; it's funny, I was going to tell her almost the same thing. My wedding is at the end of March."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Chukahae, ours is in February. See ya, I'll be leaving first." /strongJ/span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"aeKyung walked out the door. She was absolutely positive the 'ILC' in ILC Group had everything to do with Ilana Contreras. This was the start of a wonderful scheme./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Yah, Unnie, is she always this friendly? Anyways, I promised to call the guys as soon as I got in your room."/em /strongSuzy took a disinfecting wipe from her purse and took her time scrubbing down her phone. She had already given it a thorough cleaning the night before; she didn't want anything to endanger her Unnie's precarious "Annyeong Oppa." /em/strongKyuJong was first on the list./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"You made it! How's our dongsaeng?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "The doctor hasn't been in yet but from what I can see her blood pressure is almost normal, her pulse is still week and she still has a slight fever. I'll text you as soon as I hear from the Doctor. Here, talk to her." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Suzy had put the phone on speaker and laid it next to Ilana's head. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Yah, Ilana-ssi promised to take care of herself. Wae did you lie to me?/em"/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana could hear KyuJong's voice. Where was she? Why was she so tired?strong "emMianhae, Oppa, it was an accident."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- /strongemstrong"Oppa, she mumbled something. Unnie, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."/strong /em Suzy felt a weak pressure on her hand. em"It's working! Let me call the others." /em She dialed YoungSaeng; before he could say hello, Suzy gave him instructions to speak./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emstrongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Cinderella, I'm really worried about you, please tell me you'll be alright? I'll do anything to hear your voice."/span/span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emstrongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Oppa, she just moved again! I think she said 'gwenchana'. Oppa, tears are rolling down her face. Sing for her or something."/span/span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emstrongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Arraso: Can you believe that in my dreams, you are a princess that is cast under a magic spell?/spana href=" /OOSo2ExcQZw" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" /OOSo2ExcQZw"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #0000ff;" (Music/span/span/aspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;")," /span/strong/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"YoungSaeng began to sing./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana could hear YoungSaeng's voice; she loved to hear him sing but she couldn't see him. strongem"Oppa, where are you?" /em/strong She tried hard to shake off the fatigue that weighed her down./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Suzy could see her friend responding and held her hand. /span/spanspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem"Unnie, you can hear us, right?" /em/strongIlana began to win the struggle and opened her eyes slowly, closing them more often than not./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"YoungSaeng had finished. strong em"Oppa?"/em /strongIlana opened her eyes expecting to see YoungSaeng but it was Suzy holding her hand and grinning. emstrong"Suzy-ah?" /strongIlana choked out a whisper. strong"Are we on the ship?"/strong/em She was confused, disoriented and her throat was dry and sore from the ventilator and from lack of use. She began to cough./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Paboya!"/em/strong Suzy pushed the button for the nurse and quickly filled a cup of water for em"Drink! Don't ever scare us like that again!"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Suzy-ah, what's going on?" /strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana's voice was a little more audible after having water./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Gwenchana, Oppa, she's awake." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Suzy held the phone up to Ilana's ear./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Yah, don't ever get sick like that again/span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"."/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Mianhae, Oppa. What...what happened? Where are we?"/em I/stronglana had to drink more water as the effort to speak above a whisper left her coughing again./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Just then the nurse walked in. strong em"Ilana! You're awake! That's wonderful! I'll call the doctors." /em/strongThe nurse ran out of the room and shared the news with the entire floor before contacting Dr. Jaejoong Jihoo. The hospital was the best for a reason but Ilana was one of their own. If they couldn't take care of their own, then how could they take care of others? strongem"I don't want everyone rushing in there."/em /strongThe nurse said. strongem"Let's wait until the Doctors evaluate her."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong and Jihoo both received pages from the hospital. Jaejoong had just walked in his front door and left immediately back to the hospital. Jihoo was with a patient and booked for the next two hours. He text Jaejoong. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo/span/strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;": Get another ABG (Arterial Blood Gas Test)./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong/span/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;": emOne step ahead of you...On my way back…See you when you're done./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo felt an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Anytime a patient crossed over the danger zone into safety, he was grateful. He was also grateful for Jaejoong. He drove Jihoo crazy sometimes but he was a great Doctor. His admin would be getting an earful from him when she was well again. Ilana would emnot/em be getting off the hook that easy. He was glad her friend came. Family and friends make a difference between life and death./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana had been able to speak briefly with HyungJun and JungMin. Not having the energy to laugh, their silliness at least made her smile. The nurse had come in and explained to her, briefly, how she was found unconscious and remained in that state up until today./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Gueron, look who decided to wake up?"/em /strongDr. Jaejoong walked into the room. Ilana remained quiet and wished she was invisible. strongem"I see the effects of the ventilator haven't worn off. Ja Neum Jaejoong Uissa inmida,"/em /stronghe bowed to Suzy. strongem"I will take full advantage that chingu is temporarily speechless and scold her for being irresponsible and lying to me as well."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Suzy grinned and introduced herself. strong em"Ja neum Suzy inmida mannaseo bangawoyo (nice to meet you). We've heard so much about you."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Knowing Ilana, it was all good things."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Gueromyo!" /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Suzy's grin stretched wider./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Yah Ilana-ya, I don't suppose /emthisem is the friend that needed an immunologist?"/em /strongIlana tried to give him the fiercest glare she could muster up for picking on em"Had you told me the truth, I would have taken you and been discreet. Hajiman Ilana-yah had to be stubborn and get herself sick. Agassi, do you have anything to say for yourself?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "When can I go home?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana asked in defeat./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Chincha? She's unconscious for days and she wants to go home the second she wakes up?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Suzy smiled at her friend. strongem"Mianhae Unnie, you're not getting out that easy. Your pneumonia is severe, I'm sure you'll be on oxygen for a few more days. I'm a nurse,"/em /strongshe explained to Dr. Jaejoong./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Mmm, is she always this much trouble?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Deh,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Suzy laughed./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"-strong em"Yah,"/em /strongIlana mouthed as she still couldn't speak louder than a whisper. Anything more made her cough./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Agassi, na will be seeing you often. Your red blood cells are stable at the moment but I might give you another transfusion before you leave. How long have you had the anemia?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "I've known about it for a year but I don't know how long I've really had it."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Mmm,"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong made a mental strong"Do you know, if it weren't for your fever, the hypothermia could have killed you?"/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "I-I don't...remember much of what happened."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Everything was a blur to Ilana./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Just thank Jihoo for finding you in time."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "D-Dr. Jihoo?!/strong"/span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana could feel her heartbeat speed up and her throat close; she reached for the water./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Nae Jagiya was worried sick when you disappeared. We all split up to look for you and he found you, wet and unconscious, on the roof." /em/strong Jaejoong smiled at her panicked look and the numbers on the monitor. strongem"Don't worry; I'm sure he won't scold you in front of Suzy-ssi."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana wasn't so sure about that./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Anieyo," /em/strongSuzy saidstrong. em"He has my permission. Kansamnida, Uissa, for taking such good care of her."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Anieyo gwenchanayo; Ilana-ya, I'll see you when Jihoo comes and we can review your test results,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Dr. Jaejoong left the room cheerfully./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Suzy-ah, I'm in trouble."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Mianhae, Unnie, you deserve all the scolding you're going to get."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong"Gomawo/strongemstrong,/strong"/em Ilana said sarcastically./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"When Dr. Jihoo arrived, he treated Ilana very different than he usually did. It made her a little apprehensive. She was prepared for him to yell at her but he was largely indifferent to her. He examined her quickly and quietly, directing his comments mainly to Suzy. To which he was kindness itself./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Kansamnida, Uissa," /em/strongSuzy em"Kansamnida, for saving her, for calling...for everything."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Anieyo gwenchanayo,/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong"/strong he em"I had a responsibility to do. I'll see you tomorrow. Please call me if you need anything during your stay. Once we see significant improvement Ilana-ssi can be moved out of critical care; most likely this weekend. Annyeong hee gyeseyo (goodbye when you're leaving), take good care of your Unnie." /em/strong Jihoo bowed to both./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Annyeong hee gaseyo (goodbye when you're staying),"/em /strongSuzy said as Dr. Jihoo em"Unnie, he's so kind. I can see why he's held in high esteem."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Mmm...I'm cold."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" The cold came from more than just her illness, but it seemed Dr. Jihoo left it in his wake. Again, she felt bereft of a friend. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was certain he was different somehow./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Your fever's gone down, that's probably why. I'll get you a warm blanket."/em/strong As soon as Suzy left the room, Ilana closed her eyes. Her best friend was by her side and yet she felt lonely. She had no explanation for these feelings, so she decided to sleep lest she cry./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo left Ilana's room and sighed. It was all he could do to not yell at her for nearly killing herself, for not seeking help until it was too late, and for causing everyone to worry. For causing emhim/em to worry, to be exact; clearing his head, he checked on the rest of his patients before heading home./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"After dinner, Jihoo reached for a glass of wine deciding he needed to unwind. He hadn't felt this stressed over a patient in a long time. Ilana was progressing slowly still; therefore, the risk of her getting worse was still possible. Her lungs weren't sufficiently cleared to remove the oxygen yet. Jihoo did not realize his Grandfather was studying his elusive Grandson./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- /strongemstrong"How is Ilana today?"/strong /em Harabeoji asked./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"She's still progressing, albeit slowly. Having her friend here helped immensely."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Yet she is still in danger."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Deh, Harabeoji, it'll be a few more days before we see any significant progress. And even then, there is always the risk of relapse."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "In your few years as a Doctor, you have not had many cases where the patient relapsed," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Harabeoji reassured./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Anieyo, Na haven't had a patient with as many complications before."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Mmm, let me know when I can visit her."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Sunday, it should be safe enough as long as you wear a mask."/span/em/span/strong/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right;" align="right"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"December 27, 2013/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo tossed and turned and eventually lay wide awake; as much as he tried, sleep would not come back. He decided to get up and get ready to go to the hospital well in advance of morning rounds. He could always take a nap later in the day. Arriving at the hospital by five A.M., he went straight to Critical Care. He was reviewing the night's activities on the computer when Hani spotted him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Annyeong hasseyo Uissa,"/em/strong she greeted him. "You're emearly today."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Annyeong hasseyo, Hani-ssi, I couldn't sleep."/em /strongHani knew Dr. Jihoo was not above sneaking cat naps in inconspicuous corners of the hospital. strongem"All was well last night?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Deh, although I don't think Ilana slept well. It seemed as though she was having nightmares or talking in her sleep more so than the previous nights. Her pulse was a little fast but that's expected, otherwise, everything was normal."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo knew all about Ilana's sleep murmuring. strongem"I'll check on her first, as soon as I've read through everyone's notes."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Arraseo."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana was dreaming about her Mother. She was playing a Mozart Sonata /spana href=" /12306799" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" /12306799"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #0000ff;"(Music)/span/span/aspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" and her Father was chasing her around the piano as her Mama played and laughed at them. Suddenly the music stopped; Ilana looked to the piano for answers. Her Mother was no longer there. She looked again and she was alone. Neither of her parents were there. /spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;""Mamá, porque paraste/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;" span lang="en-us"(/spanspan lang="en-us" style="color: #ff0000;"Why did you stop/spanspan lang="en-us")/span?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" No one answered. Suzy jumped up from the couch she slept on, more asleep than awake./spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;""Mami, Papi, donde se fueron/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" (span style="color: #ff0000;"where did you go/span)?/span/em emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Mamá!/span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt;" emContéstame/em/spanemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" (span style="color: #ff0000;"Answer me/span)!/span/em emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Mamá!/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;""/span/em/strong strong emspan style="font-size: 12pt;""Mamá/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"!" /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana bolted upright in the bed. She felt like someone was trying to restrain her (even though no one was) and she fought against em"Let me go/em/strong/spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"! Mamá/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"!"/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Unnie, gwenchana..."/em/strong Ilana had the faraway look in her eyes and was trembling. Not unlike the night she, along with KyuJong, and YoungSaeng slept in her room. Jihoo and Hani rushed into the room having heard a scream. strongem"Uissa, she's having a panic attack."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Deh, I've seen her like this before." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" He firmly caught hold of one of Ilana's hands, while Suzy had the em"Yah, look at me, arraso? Gwenchanayo,"/em /stronghe gently turned her face so she was looking directly at him and wiped her tears from her em"Breathe/em,"/strong he spoke soothingly. strongem"Gwenchanayo,/em" /strongher shaking soon subsided./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"I want to go home,"/em/strong Ilana mumbled when she finally realized where she was./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Anieyo/em,"/strong Jihoo smiled at her. em"strongHani, her temperature has gone up again. Bring a pitcher of water, juseyo." /strong/em Hani ran off to do as she was asked. Jihoo still held her hand firmly. Ilana didn't realize she was holding Jihoo's hand just as firmly. Hani had returned, she poured water into a cup and handed it to Jihoo. He held the cup up to Ilana's lips: strongem"Drink/em," /stronghe said and she did. em"strongSuzy-ssi go back to sleep. I'll stay in the room until she falls back to sleep."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Hwagsiliya (are you sure)?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Deh,"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"he responded. Suzy lay back down but didn't fall asleep immediately. She listened to Dr. Jihoo talking to her friend for a little while, completely amazed at his interaction with her. strongem"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?/em" /strongIlana shook her head em'no'/em. em"strongWas someone hurting you?"/strong /em Again, Ilana shook her em"Frightening green men on spaceships?" /em/strong Ilana shook her head but this time she smiled and relaxed the grip on his hand. emstrong"Since you're awake let me do my job, arraso?"/strong /em He examined her quickly and Ilana's hand felt cold after he had let go of it. Vaguely remembering having had the same feeling before but couldn't remember why. Ilana finished her water in the appropriate time and quickly fell back asleep. emstrong"So much for wanting to yell at you,"/strong /emhe smiled at his sleeping admin. emstrong"You'll be fine, whether you want to or not."/strong /em If he could watch over JanDi all those years, he can certainly handle this stubborn girl./span/span/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right;" align="right"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"strongemDecember 29, 2013/em/strong/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana was getting stronger every day, but her patience wasn't. It was no secret to her two doctors or Suzy that she wanted to go home. She was starting to get sick of hearing em'anieyo'/em emall/em the time. She was dying to get back to work. At least her co-workers came and entertained her often. And every so often an unexpected guest arrived./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- /strongemstrong"Annyeong hasseyo, this old man came to keep you company and I see you already have a visitor."/strong /em Harabeoji walked into Ilana's room./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Harabeoji!"/em/strong Ilana said, excited about the visit. Suzy gave Ilana a em'who is this?/em' em"Suzy, this is Dr. Jihoo's Harabeoji. Harabeoji, nae dongsaeng-ah, Suzy inmida."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Annyeong hasseyo,"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"the two greeted each other./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Mannaseo bangawoyo; /em/spanemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Na brought Ilana-ya pumpkin porridge/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;". /span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Don't tell my Grandson. Na thought Ilana might be tired of the food here."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Deh!"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Unnie, since Harabeoji is here, Na think I'll go stretch my legs for a little bit."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Suzy had been living at the hospital and only sneaking back to Ilana's apartment when her friend was sleeping and was not in danger of being awakened by the nurses./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"This is wonderful, Harabeoji,"/em/strong Ilana dug into the porridge after Suzy exited the room. strongem"Kansamnida."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Anieyo, child. Is Ilana-ya listening to her Doctor?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Deh, Harabeoji only asks because nae Uissa is his Grandson." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Harabeoji laughed. strongem"Gueron, does Harabeoji know when Na can go home?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Na imagine soon, child. Better to delay your discharge a few days then to be discharged and end up back again because of a relapse."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Deh, Harabeoji."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana had relapsed before and it wasn't a pleasant experience. She usually ended up worse than she began./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Does Ilana-ya like card games, Na brought one for you to pass the time."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "I'm terrible at all the Korean card games and I don't know if I have money to play."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Agassi hasn't had a good sangsaneim; Na will teach you this time and we will play officially on my next visit."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Arraseo,"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"she grinned at her companion./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo had been busy with his administrative duties the time had flown by without his knowing. He still hadn't checked in on his patients. He felt a twinge of guilt at his Grandfather being left alone. Then again, the old man had more friends and acquaintances than he did. He smiled. He had to admit, it was nice coming home to find Harabeoji tinkering in the kitchen. Jihoo powered down his computer and left to do his rounds./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo arrived on the sixth floor sometime later, leaving Ilana for last. He tended to stay longer in Ilana's room, so he looked in on all the other patients first. He had to admit he enjoyed watching Ilana and Suzy conversing and teasing each other, except, when they received phone calls from their other friends. Then, Jihoo would excuse himself and leave. He didn't want to be a third wheel when they were talking to their boyfriends. Ilana was so much more relaxed and at ease amongst Suzy and her other friends. He liked this lively side of her and hoped to see it often in the future. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Stepping into Ilana's room, Jihoo spied not the usual scene of the last few days. Suzy was not in the room but his Grandfather emwas/em. The pair was so intent on their card game; they did not notice Jihoo come in./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Yah!"/em /strongIlana started at the sound of Jihoo's voice but Harabeoji continued on as em"I was rushing to do my rounds because I thought Harabeoji was home alone. Instead, I find Harabeoji tiring out my patient."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Ilana-ya, this young Uissa thinks he has all the answers, doesn't he?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana smiled, loving the playful banter between the two./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Ilana-ssi, where is your nurse? She's supposed to keep you from overdoing it."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "I think she went back to my place for a little while. Dr. Jihoo, when can I go home?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "When I'm certain I won't find you unconscious as soon as my back is turned." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" His admin's brooding face, made him smile. strong"emA few more days; I'll start weaning you off the oxygen tomorrow, arraso?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "It's not like I have a choice," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana pouted./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Mojayo (That's right)! I'll let Harabeoji stay until you two finish your game. Then you need to rest." /em/strongJihoo left the room with a grin on his face. He briefly wondered why it was so much fun to tease his admin./span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right;" align="right"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"January 1, 2014/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Unnie, wake up,"/em /strongSuzy shook Ilana, gently./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"What's wrong?"/em /strongIlana asked sleepily./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"It's the New Year."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "So?" /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana had been off the oxygen for just over a day, and although she had no problems breathing on her own now, she got tired very easily and wanted her sleep./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Get up and bow to your Umma and Appa?" /em/strongThis woke Ilana up./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Mworago?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Bow in honor of your deceased, come on, follow me." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Suzy was already tugging Ilana off the bed. strongem"Now, repeat after me, saehae bok mani badeuseyo/em em(Please receive a lot of luck in the New Year)"./em/strong Ilana dutifully followed her friend, although it was a little difficult to manage with the IV attached to her. strongem"Now, since you're older, I do it to you. Saehae bok mani badeuseyo,"/em/strong Suzy said bowing to Ilana. Ilana smiled at her friend, getting teary. How much more luck did she need, she already had a great best friend who was one of the sweetest and thoughtful people she knew. Not to mention, her Oppa's and Jung Min./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Gomawo/em," /strongIlana said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Anieyo, now we eat tteokguk. We don't have a moon house, so write your wish on these cards and I'll hang them in your patio later."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "I don't have any wishes."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Everyone has something they wish for."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana still looked at her friend without a cluestrong. em"Arraso, I'll make a wish for you. I want Ilana to open her heart to love." /em/strong Suzy wrote on the card in front of her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Suzy-ah/em," /strongIlana said, exasperated./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Waeyo, wouldn't Unnie like to be able to love someone?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana delayed her response. strong em"Will a wish, take away the memories?" /em/strongShe asked quietly. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"em- "If you want it to, it can. It's up Unnie to make the wish."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl apprehensively got ready for her and her parents' brunch date with Dr. Jaejoong and his parents./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong"emI'll see you tomorrow,"/em /strongJaejoong had told /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"She didn't know why she felt so nervous; it was as if she was taking a test or something of that nature. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl /spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"and her Mother made/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" buñuelos/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" and cooked tamales for his parents to enjoy on another day. They packed the food and were soon on their way./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Dr. Prince!"/em /strongIsabel accosted Jaejoong when he opened the door./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Jagiya,"/em /stronghe picked her up. /spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;""Feliz año nuevo, gracias for coming."/span/em /strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong greeted. em"strongCome with me, Umma is finishing in the kitchen./strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Happy New Year, Doctor. We've brought some treats for your family,"/span/em /strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl /spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong's parents greeted the Garcia family warmly. Once the New Year greetings were done they sat down to eat. Mrs. Oh made a simple but elegant meal of croissant French toast, quiche, and salad. strongem"New friends and new families are made over wonderful food. May today be the start of both,/em" /strongMr. Kim toasted./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Gumbae...Salud,"/strong everyone responded./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"After the meal, Abigaíl and her Mom insisted on helping Mrs. Kim with dessert while Jaejoong took Isabel into the TV room to select a movie./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Isabel es un encanto y Abigaíl también (/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"Isabel is a dear and Abigaíl as well/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;")/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"."/span/em/strong span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Mrs. Oh and Mrs. Garcia were left alone in the kitchen while Abigaíl took the dessert plates to the table./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Gracias, Señora Kim, igualmente a criado un caballero /em/spanemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"(/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"likewise you've raised a gentleman/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;")./span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt;""/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- "emJaejoong adora Isabel, podría preguntar qué pasó con su Padre span style="color: #ff0000;"(/span/em/spanemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"Jaejoong adores Isabel, may I ask what happened to her Father/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;")? Está en su vida (/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"Is he in her life/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;")?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "No sabemos lo que sucedió, mi hija nunca nos dio explicación y nunca más lo volvimos a ver (/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"We don't know what happened, my daughter never gave us an explanation and we never saw him again/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;")."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Qué triste, te diré que Abigaíl es mi hija ideal. Cariñosa, servicial, trabajadora, respetuosa/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;". (span style="color: #ff0000;"How sad, I'll tell you, /span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"Abigaíl/span/span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;" emis our ideal daughter. Loving, helpful, hardworking, respectful/em/span/spanemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;")"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Gracias es muy buena mi hija /span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"(span style="color: #ff0000;"Thank you, she's a very good daughter/span)."/span/em/strong span style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" was coming into the kitchen./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"The plates are served."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"While the women were in the kitchen, the two fathers were having their own conversation./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Jae/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"joong nos dice que Abigaíl es una señorita muy trabajadora y su gerente la estima mucho. /span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"(/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"Jaejoong tells us/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;" Abigaíl/span/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;" is very hardworking young lady, and her boss holds her in high esteem/span/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;")./span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;""/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"em- "La Señora Kim es muy generosa y cree buenos empleados como mi hija (/em/spanemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"Mrs. Kim is very generous and creates good employees, like my daughter/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;")."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Verdad, un buen patrón se necesita para tener Buenos empleados." /strong /span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Mr. Garcia nodded his approval of this statement. strong "/strong/span/emstrongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"De veras nos gustaría pensar en Abigaíl como una hija/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" (span style="color: #ff0000;"We'd like to think of Abigail like a daughter/span). /span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Quizás en un futuro ella considerara trabajar en nuestra empresa/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" (span style="color: #ff0000;"Perhaps in the future she would consider working at our compan/spany)."/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Mi hija es muy fi/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"el (span style="color: #ff0000;"my daughter is very loyal)/span."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Si, también nos ha dicho lo mismo Jaejoong (/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"Yes, Jaejoong has told us that/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"). Además, me gustaría que fuéramos socios (/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"Also, I'd like for us to be partners/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"). Me gustaría invertir en su restaurante y quizás abrir un segundo restaurant (/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"I'd like to invest in your restaurant and perhaps help you open a second one/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;")/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Lo tendré que pensar /span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"(span style="color: #ff0000;"I'd have to think about it/span)."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Mr. Garcia didn't know what to think, he had enough sense to know there should be a catch somewhere. /spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;""Sin ofender, me gustaría saber porque este interés tan de repente/span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt;" em(/em/spanemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"Without offending you, I'd like to know why this sudden interest/span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;")?"/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Su familia nos ha impresionado y compartimos los mismos ideales, el trabajo duro y la familia /span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"(span style="color: #ff0000;"Your family has impressed us and we share the same ideals of hard work and family/span). /span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Mi esposa y yo nos hemos encariñado con su hija y Isabel/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;" span lang="en-us"(/spanspan lang="en-us" style="color: #ff0000;"My wife and I have quickly become attached to your daughter and Isabel)/span. /span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Nada nos gustaría más que Abigaíl se convirtiera en nuestra nuera/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;" span lang="en-us"(/spanspan lang="en-us" style="color: #ff0000;"Nothing would make us happier than to have /span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"Abigaíl/span/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;" as our daughter in law/span/span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"). /span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana was trying to read but was dosing off, Suzy was watching a drama when two noisy visitors arrived./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Hi, guys! How are you feeling, Ilana?"/em/strong JaeKyung and WooBin walked into the room./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"I'd be better if I wasn't here,/em"/strong Ilana em"WooBin-ssi, this is my friend Suzy."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Yo, nice meeting you."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Nice to meet you too."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Ilana-ssi, I just wanted to thank you personally for helping me. Thanks to you, I've decided to buy a floor of the Shinwa New York for my club. I'm in negotiations with their CEO. I'll be contacting your friend Uee soon."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- I didn't do anything, it was fun."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "I thought maybe I could offer you a job as mine and JaeKyung's personal marketing rep.? I'll make it worth your while? How much were you making at your old company?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Oh, no thank you, WooBin-ssi, I enjoy working here at the hospital."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Whoa, Jihoo better appreciate you. I couldn't buy you from him; call me if he gives you a hard time. I'll have some of my men give him a talking too."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana smiled at his teasing, oblivious to the fact that he really could emdo /emwhat he said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Well, we're leaving back for Seoul later. We'll see you at our wedding in February," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"JaeKyung said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Wedding?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Oh, Jihoo probably hasn't been able to give you the invite, since you were sick. It's February 15 and you can't say no. See you then!"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Annyeong ladies!"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "He looks familiar for some reason. Suzy said when they left. Watch he be some KPop Idol in disguise."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "I think you've been watching too many dramas."/span/em/span/strong/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="color: #e74c3c;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Anyone but me notice a few Jihoo/JanDi moments in Angel Eyes? That's what I was watching when this chapter was originally published. We're now in January of the New Year. Jihoo couldn't stay mad at Ilana but I'm sure she's not off the hook. More fun to come./span/em/span/strong/span/p 


	55. Patient Discharge and Apologies

**_January 2, 2014_**

Abigaíl had been chatting with Suzy for a few minutes. Not that she didn't have work to do but Suzy brought Korean pastries for the entire staff of the critical care unit and had helped pass them out. Ilana had fallen back asleep after the early morning vitals check and blood work. It would be a while before she was back to her early morning ways. Dr. Jihoo and Jaejoong had just come in and were heading to the office they used while on the floor.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, Jihoo, Jaejoong Uissa. I brought pastries for everyone. I made sure to set some aside for the doctors."_**

 **-** ** _"I put them in a basket in the office,"_** Abigaíl said, slightly guilty at being caught chit chatting in the hallway.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida, Suzy-ssi,"_** Jihoo said.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** Suzy said. **_"I'm going to go back into Unnie's room before she wakes up."_**

 **** ** _\- "She's not having nightmares still, is she?"_** Jihoo asked.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, I just want to be there when she wakes up, just in case."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo and I will be doing rounds soon. Gomawoyo, we'll enjoy the treats."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'll see you in a while,"**_ Suzy went back to her friend's room and Jihoo headed for the office.

 **-** ** _"Jagiya_** **,** ** _I hope your family enjoyed brunch yesterday. I know my parents and I did. My parents love you and Isabel. They can't stop singing your praises; I think they wish you were their child instead of me."_** Jaejoong laughed. **_"Umma said not to be a stranger; she wants you to consider yourself family."_**

 **** ** _\- "Your parents are really sweet and for some reason, Isabel came home calling them Grandpa and Grandma in Korean. Did someone teach her that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, don't look at_** **me** ** _,"_** Abigaíl was giving him an accusing stare. _"_ _ **It must've been Umma. Anyway, in my country, it's normal for kids to call older people Mother, Father, Grandpa, Grandma, etc."**_

 **** ** _\- "I'm sorry we weren't able to stay longer, Dad was tired. I hope he's not getting sick."_**

 **** ** _\- "He did look tired; tell him I said to take care of himself. I don't want my Jagiya to worry."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeah, you're lucky he doesn't know what that means. Dad bought a shotgun the day Luciana was born. Alonso is lucky that he begrudgingly liked him."_**

 **\- "** ** _What about your ex? Did Abeojim shoot at_** **him?"** Jaejoong was teasing as usual and didn't notice Abigail's mood darken.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, my ex is no one's business but mine. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."_**

Jihoo realized Jaejoong hadn't followed him into the office. He waited a few minutes then got up to see what had detained his colleague. He found him in the hallway beating his head and muttering to himself.

 **-** ** _"Aish! Pabo!"_** Jaejoong stood there knocking his head a few times for opening his mouth when he shouldn't. He didn't mean to offend or hurt her. He would make it up to her somehow.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to review files with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tch, I'm coming."_**

Back in the office, they went over the morning's labs. **_"Mr. Panell has made good progress; I think he can be discharged today,"_** Jihoo commented.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, I agree. I want to give Ilana one more pint of blood and I'm satisfied with her progress. What about you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Her oxygen level is good. The inflammation in her lungs has gone down and fluid is no longer accumulated."_** Jihoo had had to go in and drain the infected fluid on her first day in the hospital. **_"I want her completely off the oxygen today and depending on how she does, I'll be fine with sending her home this afternoon or evening."_** The two Doctors discussed several more patients before getting up to start rounds.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo-ah,"**_ _J_ aejoong tried to catch Jihoo's attention as they walked. **_"What if I really offended someone unintentionally? How do I make it up to them?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sacrifice is at the heart of repentance. Without deeds, your apology is worthless."_** Jihoo continued walking, leaving Jaejoong to ponder his words alone.

 **-** ** _"Knock, knock,"_** a nurse walked into Ilana's room.

Ilana had only woken up a few minutes before and happily, greeted the nurse from the children's hospital. **_"Grace, what are you doing here?!"_**

 __ _ **\- "You told me you had a cold and couldn't come visit but that was weeks ago. The kids received your gifts on Christmas Eve but not you."**_ Ilana had purchased batches of small gifts on Amazon and had them wrapped and shipped to the hospital. **_"I called your desk and your voice message said you'd be on medical leave. I called Hani and she told me what happened. The kids send their love and thanks for the gifts."_** Grace placed an office copy paper box on Ilana's table.

 **-** ** _"All this?"_** Ilana was speechless. She had really missed reading and talking with the kids but as her cold progressed she hadn't had much time to think of them. Pulling a card out of the box, it had the sun on the cover and the message read: _Sending you Sunny Smiles._ The second had a turtle: _Speedy Recovery,_ a few had bears sending her hugs.

 **-** ** _"Chincha? She's crying again!"_** Suzy noticed tears freely falling down Ilana's face, even though she was smiling.

 **-** _ **"I can't help it!"**_ Ilana continued to read the cards when she pulled out one that was in Korean. **_"Pabo Manse,"_** choking on a laugh. _**"Suzy-ah, what does this say?"**_ The card little Manse had written was in Hangeul.

 **-** ** _"It's from Manse, your favorite and it says 'Ajumma, get well soon'."_**

 **** ** _\- "What favorite?"_** Jaejoong walked in alongside Dr. Jihoo. **_"Gracie-ah, what are you doing here?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hello Doctors, I was dropping off Ilana's cards from the kids. They miss their favorite volunteer."_**

 **** ** _\- "Volunteer?"_** Jaejoong looked at Ilana whose eyes were red from crying. She had put the lid back on the box upon hearing Jaejoong's voice, trying to avoid getting teased. It didn't work; he saw Ilana trying to wipe the tears from her red and puffed up eyes. **_"Chincha? Is she crying?_** **"**

Jihoo had noticed Ilana crying as soon they had entered the room. It seemed as though he was always a witness to his admin's crying. She had been reading something, but then started to wipe her eyes upon hearing Jaejoong's voice. She was smiling, his first impression was that it was a letter from her boyfriend but then Grace told them she had brought letters from the kids at the children's hospital. She volunteered at the children's hospital. Why was this information important? She drew his curiosity like no one had since...JanDi. The question remained...who was Ilana Contreras? Despite all the onion peels he had collected, _this_ question still eluded him. He vaguely remembered her friend calling her _'my princess_ ' and the other, _'Cinderella'_. Strangely, Jihoo found the idea of a runaway princess not so strange at all. Wasn't he on the run himself? Unable to deal with certain events back home, he fled into the army, then here to New York. His thoughts were broken into by the sound of Suzy and Ilana's voices.

 **-** ** _"Jaejoong Uissa, nae Unnie, is a bit...sentimental._** **"** Suzy grinned at Ilana.

 **-** ** _"I never used to be,"_** Ilana grumbled. **_"It all started when I met you and the guys._** **"** Ilana hated how easily she was reduced to tears in the last year, but she also found much happiness in the comfort of her friends. Whether it be a hug from YoungSaeng, comforting words from Suzy and KyuJong, or just HyungJun's silliness; it made the tears easier to bear. She smiled at Suzy.

 **-** _ **"Well, I better get home now. Ilana, get better and come back to us soon."**_ Grace excused herself to leave.

- ** _"It will be a few weeks still, before agassi is going anywhere,"_** Jihoo spoke.

Ilana looked up at him sharply, wondering if that was a threat.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, I have to agree with Dr. Jihoo. I'm happy with your progress and I'm willing to let you go home; however, you shouldn't over exert yourself for the next few weeks. Especially, in this cold weather. You were lucky this time, next time it will be a blood and marrow transplant or surgery to remove your spleen."_** Ilana just listened, head down, to the warnings. **_"Continue the vitamins you are taking and I'll see you soon, instructions will be on your discharge paperwork. Suzy-ssi, it was nice to meet you, hope your friend behaves herself in the future."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, Uissa, if she doesn't behave, we'll send her back to her Oppa in Miami."_**

Ilana glared at Suzy; the later completely unfazed by it. _**"This means I can go home?"**_ Ilana asked hopefully, realizing Dr. Jaejoong _had_ said the word discharge.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** Jihoo answered, to her obvious disappointment. **_"I want to see how you do after walking around without the oxygen at all today and we'll talk about going home later this afternoon or evening."_** Ilana had still needed the oxygen for a short time the day before. Each day she had needed it less and less. **_"I'll see Ilana-ssi this afternoon,"_** the two Doctors walked out the door.

Ilana got out of bed and looked out the window, it was snowing again. There was ice accumulated on the window outside. For the longest time, it felt as if ice had accumulated on her heart as well. She heard Dr. Jaejoong's warning loud and clear. If she didn't take care of herself, she wouldn't be as fortunate next time. Suzy came up behind Ilana and put a hand on her shoulder.

 **-** ** _"Unnie, gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, just thinking."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wanna walk and think at the same time?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae,"_** they began to pace the large room together. Ilana had been transferred to Greenburg 14 South, the V.I.P. wing on the fourteenth floor, late New Year's Eve. The windows were floor to ceiling and the room had all the amenities of a posh hotel. When Ilana asked the reason behind it, she was told it just worked out that way. What no one knew was that Jihoo and JaeKyung had co-conspired to get her the room. One was a department head, the other the donor of that particular hospital wing. Ilana's fever had finally lifted completely and her Oxygen saturation was almost 90%; her condition no longer required critical care; however, she _was_ a flight risk. Jihoo was not taking any chances. He even had Hani transfer during the duration of Ilana's stay. If anyone had asked Ilana, she would say she neither needed a V.I.P. room nor cared to have one. But of course, they didn't and she was clueless as to the reason behind it.

 **-** ** _"Gueron, what's on your mind."_**

 **** ** _\- "I boarded that cruise not caring whether I lived or died. I isolated myself so that I could actually die and not care about anyone else."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's a good thing the namja didn't leave you alone. How are those morbid thoughts now?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, when KyuJong Oppa told me I was sick again and then I caught a cold, I very much thought it would be easier for everyone if I let the illness consume me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, you didn't, that's the main thing. You reached out for help. A little late but it all worked out in the end. God has his guardian angels around you."_** Suzy smiled, knowing Ilana had her own theories about God.

 **-** ** _"Suzy-ah..."_** Ilana stopped to admire a bouquet of flowers her coworkers had sent. **_"Couldn't God send guardian angels to my parents or when I was sixteen?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sure God has a plan that he hasn't revealed to you because you're not ready to listen and I'm sure you weren't ready then either."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, I'm sure I don't want to do this again."_** Ilana waved a hand at the room and the IV still in her arm. **_"And I don't want to disappoint you guys again."_**

 **** ** _\- "You won't, kaja walk the hallway so you can prove to Uissa you're well enough to go home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_**

The day went by and Abigaíl ignored Dr. Jaejoong as much as possible. Her failed marriage was still a sore subject. Not even her _parents_ knew the details of the breakup. She had too much pride to say 'you were right' and at the same time not enough pride to beg for mercy. Forever being grateful her parents welcomed their prodigal daughter back home, she vowed never to disappoint them again.

Jaejoong, on the other hand, didn't stop thinking about Jihoo's advice. What type of deed would say _'I'm sorry'?_ He knew Abigaíl enough to know it wouldn't be as simple as a Louis Vuitton handbag. She would probably take it and burn it in front of him. Whatever he did, had to be special and worth her intelligence and grace. It was early afternoon when Jaejoong, having done his homework ran off to 'Blanchet flowers' to see if they could accommodate him. After all, he was a preferred customer of theirs during his 'dating season' that usually commenced the moment his parents returned to Seoul. He didn't date while his parents were in New York. He didn't need to. The only reason he sought the companionship of the opposite sex was to alleviate boredom and the loneliness that come from missing his parents. As for settling down, the right girl hadn't caught his attention yet. His Mother had unknowingly spoiled it for him. She was not only beautiful, but confident, hardworking, caring, intelligent, and graceful. Also, she was a perfect match for his father who was intelligent, yet just a tad bit flighty. His Mother kept his Father in line all these years; she was the woman behind his success. Jaejoong smiled to himself as he drove but it wasn't his Mom's picture that played itself in his head, it was Abigail's. Shaking his head to clear it, he thought: **_"She has to forgive me."_**

Ilana had fallen asleep worn out from her first twenty-four hours off the oxygen. Suzy and Ilana had made multiple trips up and down the quiet and spacious corridors of the wing. It helped ease some of Ilana's anxiety at having been confined to the hospital the last ten days. She felt much better and although knowing from experience that the cough would linger another few weeks, could breathe fine and was no longer in pain. Certain she had asked the nurse a thousand times when Dr. Jihoo would discharge her, Ilana fell asleep before she could ask the thousand and one time.

 **-** _ **"Annyeong hasseyo,"**_ Jihoo walked into Ilana's room.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo Uissa",**_ Suzy stood from the couch she was sitting on to bow.

- ** _"Anja (sit), juseyo,_** **"** Jihoo said. **_"Everything looks good; I came to tell her she can get ready to go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, she fell asleep waiting, I'll wake her up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, call me when she wakes up. I'll give you two a ride home. Harabeoji has been preparing galbitang and kimchi to welcome her back home._**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji is very kind. I see where his Grandson gets it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** Jihoo waved away the compliment. **_"I'll see you two in a little while."_**

Abigaíl worked diligently on a file, trying to finish it before she left. It was almost five.

\- _**"Miss Abigail, you have a delivery,"**_ a volunteer stepped up to her, carrying a bouquet of flowers. This immediately drew everyone's attention like bees to a honeypot. Female nurses came running to see who had been the lucky recipient.

 **-** ** _"Are you sure there's not another Abigaíl_** ** _in the hospital?"_** She thought for sure this was a mistake of some sort.

 **-** ** _"Not another Abigaíl_** ** _Garcia on_** **this** ** _floor,"_** **t** he aide replied.

 **-** ** _"Omo!"_** Uee squealed. **_"Abi-yah, who's your admirer?"_** Abigail's face turned the shade of a pink lady apple: flushed red.

Jaejoong had done his homework well. A classic 'flower _boy'_ , he knew the meaning of flowers as well as the perfect BB cream.

 **-** ** _"YooJin, I do_** **not** ** _have an admirer."_**

 __ _ **\- "There's only one way to find out, open the card. The sender is giving you a specific message here,"**_ ever practical Shi Yoon suggested.

Abigaíl _did_ admire the handsome bouquet of calla lilies, lavender roses, and a single orange geranium; except for the geranium, it was simple but beautiful. She took a breath and opened the card with trembling hands.

 _Abigaíl, please forgive me. I would buy you anything you want if only you would forgive me. But my jagiya cannot be bought at any price. Please forgive this pabo/idiot's mouth that often speaks without direction from its owner's brain. You see I didn't choose the purple hyacinth for forgiveness because I hope you trust in my deepest sincerity when I say: I'm sorry, mianhaeyo, jeongmal; truly sorry for having offended you._

 _You have such a beautiful heart like the calla lily (incidentally my favorite flower, just like you're my favorite admin); you are delicate like the purple roses, full of refinement and grace. As for myself, I'm the energetic and enthusiastic pabo orange geranium. I humbly ask for your graciousness and allow me to treat Isabel and you to a picnic on Saturday. It will be cold but please trust me. If you forgive me, meet me at Jane's Carousel at 56 Water Street at 1 P.M._

 _\- Dr. Jaejoong_

Abigail's face couldn't possibly get any redder.

 **-** ** _"I think we better get Abi to the ER, she must have a fever, look how red she is."_** One of the nurses teased.

 **-** _ **"Yah! You're not going to tell us who they're from?"**_ Uee demanded.

 **-** ** _"They're from an idiot who thinks he's an orange geranium."_**

 **** ** _\- "Idiot or not, you're smiling,"_** ShiYoon commented.

 **-** ** _"Am not!"_** Everyone laughed at the blatant lie. _**"Oh, it's time to go. See you tomorrow."**_ Abigaíl began to turn everything off and gather her things. **_"Such an idiot,_** **"** she thought, running away from everyone. She had grabbed the message envelope and was stuffing it in her purse. **_"Idiot_** **,"** she thought, but nice; over the top, but still thoughtful. Why was she blushing? **_"Ahhh!"_** She groaned in exasperation.

Ilana couldn't believe her apartment building was in front of her. It felt as if it had been months since she was last home. Ilana was not prepared for Dr. Jihoo to be waiting to take her and Suzy home, much less that he hired a driver and an S.U.V. to do it in.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo, we could've taken a cab,"_** Ilana protested.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Ilana-ssi hasn't been working, I couldn't let you spend your money unnecessarily. Plus, all your gifts would've made it too difficult."_** A new bouquet had arrived today, from her Oppa's, adding to the one from her co-workers and the box from the kids

 **-** ** _"I can_** **afford** ** _a cab, that didn't mean_** **you** ** _had to spend money unnecessarily?_** ** _I told you, you spend too much money."_** Jihoo continued staring out the window and ignored his admin's protests. **_"Aish, brick wall,"_** she mumbled.

 **-** ** _"Unnie, you've had enough experience with the namja to know how stubborn Korean men can be once they've made up their mind."_**

Jihoo just smiled.

Ilana slid out of the SUV with Jihoo's help, much to her embarrassment. She still had that feeling he was going to lash out at her at any moment. Attempting to walk unaided towards the elevator, she faltered. Thankfully Jihoo was only one step behind her and grabbed her arm in time. Suzy insisted on helping the driver load Ilana's gifts onto a cart and was a few feet behind them.

 **-** _ **"Climb on my back,"**_ Jihoo crouched down. _**"At this rate, Ilana-ssi will get hit by a car."**_ It was almost time for the night shift to begin and many cars were starting to make their way out of the garage _._

 **** ** _\- "No way!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, you've been on KyuJong and Saengie Oppa's back, it's not a big deal."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's different."_**

 **** ** _\- "How does Ilana-ssi think she got to the ER?"_** Jihoo enjoyed seeing her face turn red and her eyes widen in surprise. _"_ _ **Ilana-ssi could've been dead if I waited for the team to come up; eeriewa (come on)."**_

Ilana dejectedly climbed on his back. There was just something entirely too intimate about this position. It may be common in Korea, but it was just too weird. Still finding this action difficult with her friends, how much more so with someone like Dr. Jihoo. Their relationship was somewhere between acquaintances and friends, Ilana couldn't assign a category to it just yet. She had done her utmost best not to move, not to look at Dr. Jihoo's profile or his hair, not to breathe (especially his scent), but it was impossible. Warmth radiated from his back through his coat, how _that_ was possible, she had no idea. He was pretty, she thought. Not unmasculine; just sculpted as if from clay. His blond hair had streaks of black peeping through. Wondering if he dyed it, almost made her laugh out loud. His scent was fresh and clean, like soap, as if he had showered just moments before.

Not soon enough they arrived at her door. While Suzy punched in the security code, Ilana scrambled off Jihoo's back and walked through her door towards her room, head down and as quickly as possible. _**"I'm going to put my coat away,"**_ never mind the coat closet was in the living room.

 **-** ** _"I'll let Harabeoji know we're here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Why don't I start some rice?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'm sure Harabeoji has already thought of that. I'll be right back."_** Jihoo figured he would give his admin time to recompose herself. If she hadn't ridden so stiffly on his back, her flushed face would have given away her embarrassment. He thought their friendship had moved past the awkward phase but perhaps it would take time to get used to each other again.

 **-** ** _"Unnie! Dr. Jihoo will be back with Harabeoji, I'll set the table!"_** Suzy quickly set the table while the kettle boiled for tea and filled the water jug that had been neglected all this time. Ilana had not come out of her room. Suzy found her on the bed with her jacket over her face. **_"Unnie's jacket goes in the living room closet, not on your face,"_** Suzy laughed.

 **-** ** _"Suzy-ah, that was horribly embarrassing!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Waeyo, it's what any friend would do back home."_**

 **** ** _\- "I work with him!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Then don't get sick again and since you don't drink, you won't get drunk."**_ The doorbell rang.

 **-** ** _"You're very helpful."_**

 **** ** _\- "Majayo,"_** Suzy said smugly. _**"Kaja, I'll help you up,"**_ Suzy extended a hand.

* * *

 ** _January 4, 2014_**

Abigaíl had finished her Saturday morning chores and now was diligently working on a puzzle with Isabel. The child could do a hundred piece puzzle with ease.

 **-** _ **"Baby, do you want some lunch?"**_ They hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was past twelve.

 **-** ** _"Yes, Mama."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'll go downstairs and make us something, you want to help?"**_ Isabel nodded her head and ran past her Mom to the kitchen.

Abigaíl was pleased to have such a good helper. She began to take things out of the refrigerator and hand them to Isabel. While shredding cheese for their quesadillas, Abigaíl noticed the clock in front of her and stopped. She had completely forgotten about Dr. Jaejoong, having avoided him the last few days or he avoided her. He didn't _really_ expect Isabel and her to go out in this weather? She continued with her task and then stopped again. Yes, yes he did. Couldn't she just call and tell him she forgave him? **_"I don't think it will be that easy."_**

 **** ** _\- "What will be easy, Mama?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Go get dressed, baby, we have to go somewhere."_**

Abigaíl called the restaurant to let her parents know she and Isabel would be going into the city and didn't know what time they'd be back. Her Father had been in an odd mood the last few days, with no patience for anything. She didn't want to tell him of her meeting with Dr. Jaejoong for fear of what he might think.

 **-** ** _"Papi, voy a llevar Isabel al carrusel_** **** ** _(I'm going to take Isabel to the carousel)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Con quién van_** **** ** _(Who are you going with)?"_** Señor García said abruptly.

 **-** ** _"Solo nosotras, estamos aburridas (Just us, we're bored)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Esta bien, no se regresen noche (Okay, don't come home late)."_**

 _ **\- "Si, Papi."**_ Abigaíl knew she had just lied to her Dad and felt guilty. She would tell him everything later. For all she knew, Dr. Jaejoong wasn't even there.

Ramiro had been replaying the conversation with Mr. Kim over and over again. He wasn't prone to bursts of anger but he was now. His family didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd been that way since their day with the Kim family.

 **-** ** _"Me gustaría que fuéramos socios, invertir en su restaurant_** **** ** _(I would like it if we were partners, invest in your restaurant)...Que Abigaíl se convirtiera en nuestra nuera_** **** ** _(that Abigaíl_** **** ** _became our daughter-in-law...)"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mi hija no se vende_** **** ** _(My daughter is not for sale), Señor Kim."_**

 **** ** _\- "Por favor nunca deseaba ofenderlo_** **** ** _(Please, it was never my intent to offend you)._** ** _En mi país una buena hija no se da en matrimonio no más porque si (In my country, daughters aren't just given away to marriage)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mi hija no tiene precio_** **** ** _(My daughter is priceless)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ningún hijo tiene precio, pero el honor de la familia ha de ser valorada_** **** ** _(All children are priceless, but the family's honor should be valued)._** ** _Nosotros valoramos su familia y reconocemos el tesoro que es Abigaíl (We value your family and recognize what a treasure Abigaíl is). Mi hijo la respeta mucho y le tiene afecto (My son respects her and is fond of her)."_**

 ** _\- "Solo trabajan juntos, usted lo ha dicho, ay respeto y afecto entre ellos, nada más (They only work together._** ** _You've said it, there's respect and fondness and nothing more)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Por ahorita, dándoles un empujón en la dirección apropiada_** ** _(For now, if we could give them a push in the right direction)..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mi hija se casará con alguien quien ama y la ame y la aprecia a cambio_** **** ** _(My daughter will marry someone who loves her and whom she loves and appreciates her in return)."_**

 ** _\- "No deseamos nada menos_** **** ** _(We desire nothing less), Señor García. No estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación si no fuera cierto_** ** _(We wouldn't be having this conversation if it weren't true). Nunca le desearíamos mal a Abigaíl y Isabel_** ** _(We would never desire any unhappiness for Abigaíl_** **** ** _and Isabel)."_**

Señor Ramiro tried to understand the culture was different and they were fond of Abigaíl but dammit. It all boiled down to they wanted to buy _his_ daughter for their son. Was he supposed to just say okay?

 ** _\- "Amo a mi esposa y Jaejoong nunca creció sin ver ese amor_** **** ** _(I love my wife and Jaejoong always saw that love)._** ** _Ya es tiempo que escoja su compañera de por vida, deseamos que sea Abigaíl (It's time he pick his lifetime companion, we'd like it to be Abigaíl)."_**

He had contained his anger and pretended the conversation never happened and left with his family soon after. Truth be told, he had nothing against the young Doctor but that didn't mean he wanted to lose his little girl again. She hid her ex from them, knowing they wouldn't approve. The night of her college graduation dinner, she announced she was in love and had gotten married. In a rage, he told her to leave and never come back. Abigaíl returned with the baby a couple of weeks old. She begged forgiveness and asked that they never mention her ex's name again. He was gone and never coming back.

Isabel was more than excited when they arrived at the carousel. Not caring that it was in the teens outside, she scrambled out of her booster before Abigaíl got out of the car. They were almost an hour later than the time Dr. Jaejoong asked to meet; she doubted the flighty childish doctor was still here. If he'd come at all. At least he gave her a preferred parking sticker.

Jaejoong had given his credit card to the ticketing booth at the carousel and told the lady to run his card for everyone wanting to ride. He set up a tarp and heaters for those waiting their turn; the inside of the carousel hut was heated. Prepared to wait until the last hour for Abigaíl to show, he was actually enjoying talking to the visitors and all the kids. He finally spotted Abigaíl and Isabel walking towards the entrance.

 **-** ** _"Abi-yah! You came! Kansamnida,"_** he bowed to her.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Prince!"_** A muffled sound came from the mini-Eskimo next to Abigaíl.

 **\- "** ** _I hear my Jagiya but I don't see her. Abi-yah, what trick is this? Where is she?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Dr. Prince! Dr. Prince!"**_ Isabel jumped up and down, waving her arms.

 **-** ** _"Jagiya? Are you in there?"_** Jaejoong swung her up into her arms and pulled the scarf down from her face. **"** ** _It_** **is** ** _you._** ** _Why didn't you say so before?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I did!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, ready to go on the carousel?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, kaja, we get to be first next session."_** He turned to Abigaíl, **"g** ** _omawo for coming. I don't like when you're mad at me."_**

 **** ** _\- "You didn't think I'd get mad at you for embarrassing me with the flowers?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I took a gamble and it paid off. It was the only way to get your attention."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's our turn!"_** Isabel, still in Jaejoong's arms squirmed until he let her down to run. She chose a white horse with a golden suit.

 **-** ** _"I'll tie her belt, don't worry. Just pick your horse."_** Jaejoong was already strapping the little girl in. Abigaíl looked skeptical. **_"She's secure, see?_** **"** He tugged on the belt several times. Abigaíl hopped on the horse next to her daughter and Jaejoong stood sentry between the two.

The ride was over much too soon for Isabel's liking and began to protest, hoping Dr. Prince would convince her Mama to give her another ride.

 **-** ** _"Mama, let's go again! Please!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Once is enough, come on."**_ Abigaíl got down from her horse.

 **-** ** _"Today is special, jagiya. You can ride as long as you want."_**

 **** ** _\- "Really? Yay!"_**

 **** ** _\- "You spoil her,"_** Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"It's my job."_**

They must have ridden for an hour before Isabel had her fill. For her last ride, Isabel chose a carriage so they could all ride together. She sat on Jaejoong's lap and Abigaíl next to him. They painted the sweetest picture of a family having an outing together. If they only knew. The trio stepped off the carousel and Jaejoong collected his credit card, instructing the employee that someone would collect the heaters and tarp at the end of the day. Abigaíl gave him a questioning look.

 **-** _ **"Mwo? I might as well be warm while I waited for you?"**_ Abigaíl laughed. Her mental picture of the drama starring Lee Min Ho, as he waited hours in the snow for Goo HyeSun to appear was shattered. **_"Yah! What's so funny?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nothing,_** **"** she controlled her giggling. It seemed _this_ hero was more practical than Lee Min Ho's character. **_"Wait, did I just think 'hero'?_** **"** She laughed again.

 **-** _ **"Jagiya, Umma's laugh is nice."**_ Isabel nodded. ** _"Who's hungry?"_** Isabel raised her hand. ** _"Isabel Umma? Can she have a hot dog?"_**

 **** ** _\- "When she's a spoiled brat and I can't handle her anymore, I'll be sending her to your house."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll take that as a yes. I have a picnic in the car for us and some hot tea."_**

Jaejoong purchased Isabel's lunch and led them back to the Dodge Journey he had rented for the day. He had already configured the seats so they could all sit and eat facing each other. He unpacked the picnic box his Mother helped him prepare. She had been all too happy to help. The car was warm and the tea and also soup were still hot thanks to the thermos they were in. Abigaíl ate comfortably as Jaejoong explained what each dish was.

 **-** ** _"It's all delicious, your Mother made too much, we can't possibly finish all this."_**

 __ _ **\- "What we don't eat, please take home. This is really nice; I should go on picnics more often. We used to go all the time when I was a kid; I thought Isabel would enjoy herself. Are you having fun, Jagiya?"**_ _I_ sabel happily kicked her feet against the seat as she munched.

 **-** _ **"Deh, Dr. Prince. Can we come back tomorrow?"**_ Jaejoong laughed.

 **-** ** _"Not tomorrow but another day, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Pinky promise?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Pinky promise,"_** Jaejoong hooked his pinky with hers _._ _ **"I hope you left room for dessert? We'll pack up and head to Almondine's Bakery."**_

 **** ** _\- "Yay!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Alright baby girl, let's get out so we can follow Dr. Jaejoong in our car."_** Abigaíl announced once everything was packed.

 **-** ** _"Mama, don't want to!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I rented this car today just for the built-in car seat! Our picnic isn't over. Once we're done, I'll bring you back to your car."_**

The three came out of the bakery with more treats than they could eat; large lattes for the adults and hot chocolate for Isabel. Leaving Almondine's they walked to the East River where Jaejoong set up a shelter to keep them warm while they ate their desserts.

 **-** ** _"Mama, can Dr. Prince come over and play after."_**

Jaejoong laughed at Isabel's cuteness. Perhaps he should go into pediatrics.

 **-** ** _"Don't encourage her, what happens when she wants you around all the time."_**

 **-** ** _"I can't promise to be around all the time but if you call me, I_** **will** ** _make time for you, jagiya. Umma knows my number. It's getting colder,"_** now late afternoon **,** ** _"we better get you back. We're already down one admin; we don't need you to get sick too."_**

Jaejoong insisted on escorting them home. Isabel insisted on riding with her 'Dr. Prince'. Abigaíl picked up her car from the park and they caravanned to her home.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, for the apology, I could tell you were sincere."_** Abigaíl retrieved her child from the back of Jaejoong's car.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "You really shouldn't spoil Isabel so much. You give her a hand and she'll take an elbow. You'll get tired of playing and then what happens when you get a new girlfriend?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't date while my parents are here and I'll always find time for Isabel. Now, get inside."_**

Abigail's parents turned onto the street as Jaejoong was leaving. He honked the horn and waved, not realizing his presence was cause for suspicion.

 **-** ** _"Abigaíl! Hija_** __ _ **(daughter)!"**_ Her Mom called.

 **-** ** _"Mande_** **** ** _(Yes - Fml)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Acabamos ver pasar el doctor_** ** _(We just saw the Doctor pass by)."_**

 ** _\- "We went on a picnic!"_** Isabel put her two cents in.

 **-** ** _"No que iban al carrusel, solo las dos (Weren't you two going alone to the carousel)?"_** Her Father asked?"

 **-** ** _"Me debía lonche y nos encontró allá_** **** ** _(He owed me lunch and met us over there)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Porque tenía deuda contigo_** **** ** _(Why was he in your debt)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Me hizo enojar y fue la recompensa_** **** ** _(He made me mad and that was his way of making it up to me)."_** Abigaíl did have a slight temper at times but overall was a very sweet and loving person. Her Father wondered what had gotten her upset at the Doctor.

- ** _"No hay nada entre ustedes dos_** **** ** _(There's nothing going on between you two)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Como crees_** **** ** _(How can you think that), Papi!"_** Abigaíl laughed. **_"Ni si fuera el último hombre en el mundo_** ** _(Not even if he was the last man on earth)."_**

Abigail found herself on her bed, later that night, re-thinking the day's events. She had fun; Dr. Jaejoong had really thought out every detail. He even thought of renting a car with a built in car seat.

 **-** ** _"...he has a crush on you."_**

 ** _\- "What would be so bad about it?"_**

 ** _\- "...womanizers need salvation too."_**

 ** _\- "I don't date while my parents are here"_**

 ** _\- ..."I_** **will** ** _make time for you."_**

 **-** ** _"No way!"_** Abigaíl yelled at her room. She laughed and covered her head with the pillow to block out her co-workers and Jaejoong's voices.


	56. Neo Paboya (Are You Stupid)?

**_January 5, 2014_**

The director had taken his family to Connecticut for the holidays and was just returning to work. He did not want to be bombarded with emails and complaints first thing Monday morning, which is why he was in his office on Sunday afternoon. Navigating through the requests for his attention, he spotted the V.I.P. wing usage report. Since one of those rooms equaled two and a half of the regular rooms, they needed to be carefully monitored to ensure their use. They were great revenue for the hospital but patient care should be their first priority. He scanned the list of occupants of the Greenburg wing until a name caught his eye: Ilana Contreras. He knew that name, It was Dr. Contreras' little cousin. Naturally, he would want her well taken care of. He would make sure to call him later.

Jihoo finished his rounds and helped SungRyung and Abigaíl by doing some of his own coding. He knew it had been hard on Abigaíl to keep up with Ilana out. Packing up his bag, he walked home. Harabeoji was off visiting, so he decided to stop by Ilana's apartment to check on her and see if she and Suzy needed anything. He really did miss seeing and talking to her every day. Although, he _was_ still upset at her for making herself so severely ill, knowing she had the anemia on top of it.

Ilana was napping and Suzy was in the kitchen, thinking of what to make for dinner while looking at their supplies. The doorbell rang and she stopped what she was doing to answer.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo Uissa!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong hasseyo, Suzy-ssi",_** Jihoo bowed to her. **_"I was checking to see if you guys needed anything before I made it to my door."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Uissa, uhsuh oseyo (please come in), let me give you something to drink or some fruit."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo, if I'm not intruding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ilana's taking a nap. By the afternoon she gets really tired. Anjayo (sit), I'll make tea and cut up an apple."_**

 **** ** _\- "It takes the majority of patients a week to get most of their strength back from a prolonged hospital stay. How long are_** **you** ** _staying?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I leave Friday early morning to meet the ship."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ship?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, we work for the Holland America cruise line."_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't know; that's where you met Ilana-ssi?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, would you like peanut butter?"_** Jihoo gave her a questioning look. **_"Ilana Unnie insisted I try it. It's different but not bad."_**

 **** ** _\- "An American thing, I believe,"_** he tried a little on his apple slice and it was actually appealing.

- ** _"Uissa, kansamnida again for all you've done for nae Unnie. Can I ask...I mean Uissa seems kind and well...?"_** Suzy was a little embarrassed and also knew her friend would kill her for asking what she was about to ask.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchanayo, say what you're going to say."_**

 **** ** _\- "Will you watch over Ilana for us?"_** Seeing the polite inquisitive look on his face, she continued. ** _"We can only be a phone call away from Ilana, and for the most part, that's okay. When she feels down or something upsets her, she calls or tweets but in an emergency like this? Had you not found her in time?"_** Suzy didn't want to think about _that_ scenario _._ _ **"I'm getting married, and the guys are also going home to enlist. Mariya (What I'm saying), she needs someone to work their way into her confidence here in New York. Someone she can trust."**_

 ** _\- "KyuJong Uissa asked me the same thing when you were here in November. I can only do as much as she will let me."_** He thought perhaps he _could_ push a little harder but wanted a few of his questions answered first. **_"Jweosangmnida for changing the subject but her namjachingu was not able to come?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Namjachingu? She doesn't have one."_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh, it shows how rumors get started."**_ He smiled, though Suzy looked pensive all of a sudden.

 **-** ** _"We really wanted her to accept our chingu but she's not ready for a relationship yet."_**

 **** ** _\- "She's been hurt before."_**

Suzy tried to read Jihoo's face. Was that a statement or question? How well did he know Ilana? **_"Either Uissa is very perceptive or nae Unnie is very obvious?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Both. By the way, I thought she would at least have a roommate, how can she afford this place alone? Does her Oppa, help?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Something like that,"_** Suzy didn't want to give away Ilana's secrets. She knew her friend was trying hard to rebuild her life here.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, what can you tell me about her depression?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anything can trigger it, a word; a memory; it can last a day or a few weeks. She stops eating, first and then withdraws from everyone. She borders on severely underweight."_** Jihoo could testify to that, she weighed next to nothing and her clothes were all loose on her.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, well, I'll be leaving now; gomawoyo for the fruit and the conversation."_** Jihoo stood, thinking he'd managed to get a little more information on his admin. _"_ _ **I'll see you two Thursday afternoon for Ilana's follow up."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, don't be surprised if she's upset with Uissa. She took a good look at the discharge papers and realized she couldn't work until further notice."_** Jihoo was not surprised. _"_ _ **That's another thing she does. When she's upset she'll work herself to exhaustion. It's good for her to keep busy but if she's in one of her phases that she doesn't eat..."**_ Suzy let the question hang.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, it wreaks havoc on her already shaky immune system."_**

Jihoo said his goodbyes and went home. He would be having a serious discussion with his admin.

* * *

 ** _January 6, 2014_**

Juan Carlos caved to his wife's pressure and took a week off from the hospital to take his family to their cabin in Mammoth for the New Year. His boys should have been in school but he treated them to an extra day; they were currently sound asleep in the back of the Hummer. Work consumed so much of his time and his wife was so patient with him. He couldn't say no to her demands for some family time. They were on their way back home, having just cleared 'The Grapevine', a steep and winding stretch of I-5 that connects Northern and Southern California. Now that phone reception returned, he noticed a missed call. It was from his friend, the director at New York Presbyterian. He immediately thought of his cousin and returned the call on the car's Bluetooth.

 **-** _ **"Dr. Greg, happy new year,"**_ Juan Carlos greeted _._ _ **"How can I help you?"**_

 **** ** _\- "I was calling to see if I can help you? I returned from vacation to see that your cousin was interned for a few days."_**

 **** ** _\- "She was? I did not know."_** Juan Carlos heart began to pound.

 **-** ** _"Ah, forgive me for being the bearer of bad news. She must not have wanted to worry you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, she doesn't like to be fussed over."_** Juan Carlos said almost absentmindedly. He was getting more agitated by the second _. "_ _ **Can you tell me why she was interned? I'm still her primary physician," technically**_ **, anyway.**

 ** _\- "Of course, I'll look it up for you."_** After a moment the director spoke. **_"Wow, it seems she was brought in unconscious, suffering from hypothermia and pneumonia. She was only released this last Thursday, I'm sorry."_**

 **-** ** _"Well, what matters is she's fine now."_**

 **** ** _\- "True true, you know, I don't see any of her medical history. Things tend to happen when you least expect it, we really should have all her records."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, you're right, I'll have them forwarded."_** He wanted to strangle his cousin for being so stupid. **_"Can you tell me her attending physician's name? I'd like to check with him or her regarding her progress."_**

 **** ** _\- "There were two, it seems, both our top specialists. She was in excellent hands: Dr. Jihoo and Dr. Jaejoong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, Dr. Greg, I appreciate the phone call. If you can keep an eye on her for me, I would be most grateful."_**

Dr. Greg chuckled on the other line. **_"Dr. Juan Carlos, she's a grown woman. You sound like her parent."_**

 **-** ** _"I_** **do** ** _feel like it at times."_**

 **-** ** _"I will speak to her supervisor and see how she's adjusting."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, I appreciate it."_** Juan Carlos terminated the call. **_"Estúpida niña, come se enfermó de hipotermia (Stupid girl, how did she get hypothermia)? Que negocios tiene enfriándose de esa manera (What business does she have getting cold like that)? Sabía yo que esto iba suceder (I knew this was going to happen). No tiene cabeza o que (_** ** _She has no brain or what_** ** _)...?"_** Juan Carlos continued to rant until his wife had heard enough.

 _ **\- "Contento (Happy)?"**_ This shut him up _._

 ** _\- "Gloria, como crees_** ** _(seriously)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nunca le hiciste saber de su enfermedad y ves lo sucedido (You never informed her about her illness and you see what happened)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sabe que es enfermiza, no necesitaba saber la razón (Ilana knows she's prone to getting sick and doesn't need to know why)."_**

 ** _\- "Por_** **tú** ** _culpa está sufriendo frío en Nueva York cuando podría estar aquí con nosotros (It's_** **your** ** _fault she was suffering the cold in New York when she could have been here with us)."_**

 ** _\- "Gloria, sabes que no es capaz de vivir una vida normal (you know she's incapable of leading a normal life )."_**

His wife groaned. **_"Eres insoportable, por eso huyó (You're impossible, that's why she ran away)._** ** _No crees que le descubrieron la enfermedad (You don't think they've discovered her illness)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No tengo arrepentimientos, iría lo mismo otra vez, alguien tiene que cuidarla (I have no regrets, I would do it all again._** ** _Someone has to watch over her)."_** Gloria put her hand to her head. Her husband was a normal caring Father and loving husband, but when it came to his cousin he was an absolute jerk.

* * *

 ** _January 8, 2014_**

Ilana was going absolutely stir crazy being stuck indoors and wasn't afraid to let everyone know. Suzy ignored her complaints. At least her co-workers had sympathy for her, they text her daily to see how she felt and tell her they missed her. Her boss even called her and told her not to worry.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana dear, don't worry about a thing. We're taking care of Dr. Jihoo for you. Everyone is pitching in, including Dr. Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhaeyo, Unnie."_**

 **** ** _\- "There's nothing to be sorry about, dear, just get better. These things happen, are you alright financially? I can get you help."_** Ilana had only been with the hospital less than four months, not long enough to accumulate three weeks of sick time.

 ** _\- "Deh, Unnie, I have savings I can draw from."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, that makes me feel better; now, rest up so Dr. Jihoo lets you return to work."_** When Kim SungRyung terminated the call, her heart felt lighter. She and her husband had prayed daily for Ilana on their trip back home. She scolded both Doctors, upon her return, for not calling her as soon as Ilana had been admitted. At least the fact that Dr. Jihoo was taking care of her, put her mind at ease and a smile on her face.

Around lunch time, Ilana still sulked. Suzy and Harabeoji had taken her down stairs to sit in the common room for about fifteen minutes, while Suzy ran to the café for some hot drinks. It was too short of an outing.

 ** _\- "Aigoo,"_** Harabeoji said. _"_ _ **At least you have your follow up tomorrow. You'll be able to take in different scenery."**_

 **** ** _\- "Tch! Harabeoji's Grandson is a prison warden and Suzy-ah has the keys to the cell."_** This set Harabeoji and Suzy laughing.

 **-** ** _"Yah Unnie, Jihoo Uissa, is only taking care of his investment. You wouldn't be alive to complain if he hadn't found you."_**

 **** ** _-"Ara,"_** Ilana hated to be reminded. It felt like she was now in debt to Dr. Jihoo and for some reason that bothered her. She was already indebted to her friend's, but that was different, she loved them and would give them anything they asked for. Dr. Jihoo _was_ nice, but...Ilana's thought was interrupted.

 **-** ** _"I'll leave you Agassi; I have a meeting to go too. You know I leave next week. So I must make the most of my time; Suzy-ah, have a safe trip. And I desire you much happiness on your upcoming wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo, Harabeoji,"_** Suzy bowed.

 **-** ** _"Suzy-ah, make sure you send me an invitation to the wedding. Ilana-yah, Make sure to visit this old man when you comes to Seoul or Na will not return to New York to see you."_**

 **** ** _\- "And Dr. Jihoo will be so sad and blame me forever; Harabeoji drives a hard bargain. Harabeoji should go into business."_**

The old man laughed heartily as he walked out the door.

Towards the afternoon, Ilana received a response to her earlier twitter post. _"_ _ **I understand the meaning of a gilded cage. My apartment is comfortable enough, but being stuck within its walls makes it no more than a cage. I feel like a hamster just spinning its wheel all day and not going anywhere."**_

 ** _YoungSaeng:_** _Bogoshipaw, ppalli byeong-won-eseo nawa (get well soon). Can't wait to see you again_.

Ilana smiled.

 **HyunJoong:** _Try being in the entertainment industry; for all its good points, you're still sort of living in a very nice fish bowl. Getting ready for a press conference for the new drama today, don't forget you owe me a meal when I arrive in February. I'll have to work over the lunar New Year to accommodate these few days in New York. Jeongmal, only a pabo would say no, the wedding is for a very influential person in Korea. By the way, ppalli byeong-won-eseo nawa._

 **Ilana** : _I haven't forgotten about your meal. Hope my Doctor releases me back to work so I can afford to feed you. The whole world has seen how much you eat. Looking forward to seeing you act, maybe I should watch your other dramas so I can better judge your talent._

 **HyungJun:** _Want to see your smile. Enjoy_.

Attached was a video of silly 'Tom and Jerry' antics of his and Jung Min's friendship through the years. It was just what she needed; Ilana and Suzy laughed so hard, their eyes watered.

"

 **Suzy** : _Min_ _Oppa, it worked, she's laughing. Bogodhipawyo, see you Friday. Saranghaeyo._

* * *

 ** _January 9, 2014_**

Jihoo carefully scheduled Ilana's appointment to be the last before lunch. The appointment itself wouldn't take long; it was the discussion he wanted to have with her after that might take time. That is assuming she didn't cooperate, which was most likely. Ilana was bundling up for her Dr.'s appointment, not so skinny jeans, thermal shirt and long baggy purple sweater that gave the impression of having bat wings.

 ** _\- "Suzy-ah, what if we skip the appointment and I leave for Panama with you, tonight."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo, the Captain can marry you and Saengie Oppa tomorrow evening."_**

 **** ** _\- "Suzy-ah! You know I can never get married, no matter how much I care for Saengie Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Never say never; I hope you wake up before it's too late."_** Suzy tossed Ilana her hat and gloves after they had put on their coats. **_"Kaja, you don't want to be late."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** Ilana said quietly.

Ilana's heart was pounding by the time they arrived at the doctor's offices behind the hospital.

 ** _\- "Breathe or your blood pressure is going to be 139."_** Suzy warned her Unnie as they took the elevator to the 4th floor. Ilana let out her breath and inhaled and exhaled deeply a few more times lest she pass out and give Dr. Jihoo more of a reason to scold her. **_"Pabo,"_** Suzy laughed and dragged her into the office. She put her name on the sign in sheet and minute later the assistant called her name.

 ** _\- "Ilana Contreras?"_** Ilana took another deep breath and stood followed by Suzy. **_"Hi! I'm HyoJoo, nice to finally put a face to your voice. I wish it was under different circumstances, though."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, likewise."_** Ilana was escorted to the scale, her worst enemy, and then another room to check her vitals _. "_ _ **Everything checks out, though Dr. Jaejoong will have something to say about your weight on your visit at the end of the month."**_ HyoJoo could tell Ilana was nervous as they walked to an examination room. **_"Relax,_** **you** ** _know Dr. Jihoo, he doesn't bite_** **."** It wasn't his bite she was afraid of, it was his bark. Afraid that the eyes she had seen only as indifferent or kind will be shown to _her_ indifferent or in anger. **_"Here you go, just remove your sweater. Do you need a robe or are you wearing another shirt underneath."_**

 **** ** _\- "A thermal, is that fine?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, Dr. Jihoo will be in soon."_**

Ilana sat in her jeans and thermal mentally beating herself up for getting into this position. Her reason for being in New York was to prove that she could take care of herself, but she didn't. Ilana was so busy getting angry at herself; she didn't hear the customary two knocks. Suzy did.

 **-** ** _"Relax,"_** Suzy whispered and gave Ilana a sharp pinch on the hand.

 **-** ** _"Oooow_** **,"** Ilana drew back her hand shocked but breathing again, which was the desired effect.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo,"_** Jihoo bowed. He sensed a strange vibe in the room, Suzy's eyes were full of mischief and his admin looked upset as she rubbed a spot on her hand. **_"How are you feeling, any dizziness or shortness of breath?"_**

 **** ** _\- "N-no, I-I feel fine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Let me hear you breathe."_** She willed herself to breathe and relax or she would wind up having another panic attack and she definitely did not want that to happen. _"_ _ **Chuahyo, I think the swelling has gone away as well."**_ He didn't warn her this time as he felt her neck for swelling. By the time she stiffened from the surprise he had finished his exam. **_"Are you still getting tired in the afternoon?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Suzy interjected.

 **-** _ **"Mmm, everything looks good. It's absolutely normal that you are still weak and the coughing will continue to die down. But since you have an impaired immune system, it can take three more weeks before you're fully recovered."**_ Ilana was about to panic thinking he wouldn't let her return to work until then. **_"Hajiman, I'll let you return to work Monday for half the day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Half day?! You leave Thursday!"_** Ilana hadn't said a word the entire time Dr. Jihoo had stepped in the room but she was about to panic at getting him ready to be gone for a week when she could only work half day.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi has been gone three weeks; it hasn't been perfect but we've managed. What's important is your health."_** He was getting upset with her again. **"Now,** ** _is Ilana-ssi going to let me finish?_** **If** ** _you're up to it_** **,** ** _you can increase one hour each day. Gueron, by Friday you can work a full day. Arraso?"_** Ilana continued to sulk. **"Arraso?"**

 **-** ** _"Yeees,"_** Ilana halfheartedly agreed.

 **-** ** _"Chuahyo, does Suzy-ssi mind if I speak to Ilana-ssi alone?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'll meet you in the waiting room. Gomawoyo, Uissa. Unnie, I have your jacket and purse."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong, Ilana-ssi can meet me in my office, at the end of the hall to the left."_**

Ilana put her sweater back on and walked down the hall, attempting to remain calm. She never went to public school, always having a private teacher. But she imagined what she felt now, was akin to what a child would feel if they were called to the principal's office. She stood looking out the smoked glass window of the office when Jihoo walked in and closed the door to ensure their privacy.

 **-** ** _"Neo paboya (Are you stupid)?"_** Jihoo said in a restrained monotone or else he was going to start yelling. He'd wanted to ask her that for weeks. Today, she would not escape his frustration. Ilana stiffened at the sound of his voice but otherwise remained quiet, thinking no response was required. **"** ** _Anjayo._** **"** Ilana remained staring out the window. Since she didn't respond, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the couch. **"Anjayo,"** louder this time, grabbing her shoulders, he made her sit. Ilana remained looking straight ahead, past Jihoo, the only telltale sign of her nervousness was the rapid rise and fall of her chest. **_"Hangukmal hasil jul aseyo (Do you speak Korean)?"_** He knew the answer to this but wanted her to say it.

\- _**"Deh, jogeumyo**_ _(Yes, a little),"_ Ilana responded quietly.

- ** _"Wae do you hide your talents? That's not modesty; you're hiding who you are!"_** The decibels of his voice fluctuated between high and low. **_"Wae?"_** He asked, quietly.

Ilana thought about her answer before responding. ** _"...I am ill qualified to recommend myself to strangers.''_**

Jihoo gave a wry smile and responded to her in kind. **_"Shall I ask you why a woman of sense and education, and who has lived in the world, is ill qualified to recommend herself to strangers?''_** Ilana widened her eyes and looked at him in surprise _._ _ **"High school students in Korea must read 'Pride and Prejudice' as well. Is Ilana-ssi going to answer?"**_

 **** ** _\- "I've neither sense nor have lived in the world; all I have is education."_** Jihoo thought this was a good start. She was looking at him and raising her voice.

 **-** ** _"Sense can be mastered by practicing, isn't that what Elizabeth Bennett told Mr. Darcy? You can practice by participating in the world by being your entire self, living day by day. Don't you care that you could have died?_** ** _Were you_** **trying** ** _to kill yourself? Do you realize Abigaíl was worried sick about you? Don't_** **you** _ **care that others are affected by your carelessness as well?!"**_ He was yelling again.

 _-_ _ **"It's too hard."**_ She whispered.

 **-** ** _"What is?"_**

 **-** ** _"Life, having people care about you. It's too much responsibility. I think caring for others is easier, but only if you don't get too attached. I don't think I was trying to kill myself, maybe unintentionally._** ** _We wouldn't be having this discussion if I_** **had** ** _died_** **.** _ **Suzy wouldn't have had to come to New York."**_ She tried to smile at her really bad joke. Jihoo sighed in frustration. **_"I_** **can't** ** _help it; sometimes I think it would be easier on everyone if I_** **did** ** _die_** **.** ** _If I_** **could** ** _help it_** **,** ** _I'd be in California, not New York._** ** _The answer to your questions is mollah,_** **mollah, mollah! Eotteoke?** ** _More so, what do you_** **want** ** _from me?"_** Jihoo felt he had already answered that question and wasn't done with his own yet.

 **-** ** _"Are you anorexic?"_** He knew her weight problem was due to her depression but he had to make sure there wasn't another cause.

 **-** ** _"Do I have a distorted body image?"_** Ilana stood up again and he didn't try to sit her back down. ** _"Of course not, I wish it were that easy."_** She was at the window again.

 **-** ** _"Can you tell me what_** **'it'** ** _is? What happened to you that made living such an inconvenience?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not your concern, Dr. Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! It became my concern when I found you half dead."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso, I'll be your servant until that debt is paid. I'm not a great cook, but I can follow recipes, I'm handy with a computer and my apartment isn't a mess, so I can keep yours clean too. I'll welcome the extra work. I won't have to think."**_ Jihoo was about ready to shake her; instead, he turned her to face him. She was glaring at him, but he wanted her angry, angry enough to fight this apathy she was in.

 _ **\- "Pabo nuen (dumb girl), you don't think you need help?!"**_

 **** ** _\- "I told you before, I don't need a counselor."_** She had been staring past him but now looked directly at him in bold defiance.

 **-** ** _"I didn't say, counselor, you need a friend."_** Ilana was surprised at this statement.

 **\- "I** ** _have_** **friends."** At least on that note, she could defend herself.

- ** _"You use their friendship because they aren't here to hold you accountable."_**

 **** ** _\- "How da..."_**

He cut her off. **_"They can only hope you do what's best for you. I can help you,"_** he spoke a little gentler.

 **-** ** _"I didn't ask for your help."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, hajiman your friends did; on more than one occasion. Am I supposed to say 'anieyo, let her be micheossuh'?"_** Ilana's fists were clenched. **_"She's_** **your** ** _problem, not mine."_**

 **** ** _\- "You could have. It's the truth, I'm not your problem, but neither am I theirs_** **.** ** _I am my_** **own** ** _problem."_**

 **-** ** _"How selfish and self-centered are you trying to be in order to push people away."_** Ilana tried to avert her eyes again. She _was_ selfish and she hated herself for it but self-centered? Jihoo grabbed her face so she couldn't turn away.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** She couldn't pull away.

 **-** ** _"You like working here, don't you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you threatening me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, hajiman if you get sick again like this, you'll be considered a liability and SungRyung Noona will have no choice but to let you go. The director is an acquaintance of your family?"_** Ilana looked at him in surprise. _ **"Do you want news of your self-neglect to get back to them?"**_ She shook her head in defeat. **_"Chuahyo,"_** he let go of her. ** _"Anja, juseyo._** **"** This time she complied. He sat next to her and took one of her clenched hands in his. **"** ** _I_** **can** ** _help you. Jeongmal, I know how you feel. If it weren't for my chingu, I wouldn't be here today. One taught me how to live and another to care about others and the world around me_** **, not** ** _just myself._** ** _The others, the family I didn't have."_**

 **-** ** _"What do you mean by that?"_** Alright, curiosity got to her.

He smiled; relieved he at least got _some_ reaction from her. **_"We'll talk more after I get back. We'll have these counseling sessions often."_**

 **** ** _\- "Did I agree?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't ask."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't like being told what to do."_** She stood back up and headed for the door. Faster than her, Jihoo grabbed her wrist again. **_"Knock it off!"_** She shook herself free.

 **-** ** _"When you can make healthier choices, you won't be told what to do."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aaaahhhh! I hate you!"_** She didn't really but was angry.

 **-** ** _"Hate me all you want, just stop hating yourself!"_**

Ilana pushed him back with all her strength and stormed out the door. He was done for now, or he would've grabbed her back once more.

This was going to be interesting, to say the least. Jihoo sat at his desk and threw himself back against his chair. At the moment he didn't know how he was going to get through to her, but he had too. Even the director was now involved. He had called a meeting with SungRyung and himself a few days ago.

 **** ** _\- "I knew Ilana as a young girl and I just found out she was gravely ill. I imagine she didn't want to worry her family. Her cousin and I are good friends and he hadn't been advised when we spoke. I promised I'd find out how she was and call him back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong and I were confident enough in her progress, sir. I have her scheduled for a follow up this week. Rest assured, we stay on top of our patients."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, yes, I am confident; we are number one for a reason. SungRyung, how is she adapting to her position and the rest of the staff?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Excellent. She's hard working and a wonderful asset to the CC. She keeps Dr. Jihoo organized and everyone else when he's not here. Most of her initial shyness has gone away. The others have openly welcomed her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you both, I can call Dr. Juan Carlos back with good news."_**

Jihoo wondered who this Dr. Contreras was. Ilana hadn't liked the mention of her family. He never did ask Suzy if Ilana was estranged from her family. There were so many questions and a very reluctant interviewee.

Suzy had been wondering what could be taking her friend so long. She had returned to the waiting room more than thirty minutes before. Ilana reappeared in the waiting room chest heaving and shedding angry tears. Suzy wondered how badly her friend had been scolded. Ilana was angry; there was no doubt about it.

Ilana picked up her jacket and purse in jerky movements. Trying to button her jacket was impossible with her hands trembling. She gave up. **_"Let's walk back, I need fresh air."_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwaeyo, it's cold and wet out. We can talk about it in a nice warm cab, kaja."_**

The few minutes waiting for a cab and the five-minute ride home allowed Ilana sufficient time to calm herself.

 _ **\- "Suzy-ah, eottoke? Wae does everyone think I can help or control how I think or feel?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, it's not about controlling yourself, it's letting go the past that hurt you."_**

 **** ** _\- "How?_** **I thought** ** _I was doing okay?_**

 **** ** _\- "And you'll be okay again, practice makes perfect."_**

 **-** ** _"That's what_** **he** ** _said_** **."**

 **** ** _\- "Don't be difficult and try and get some help or I'll uninvite you to the wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ha! I'll crash it. Your parents won't turn away cash."_**

 **** ** _\- "Majayo!"_**

* * *

 ** _January 13, 2014_**

The days had dragged since Suzy left. At least she made sure to call upon her arrival and by the time she answered everyone's questions, Ilana was on the phone for almost two hours. Ilana spent the weekend cooking for the week and doing laundry and the usual boring things she did prior to getting sick. There were only two other diversions. One, Kike called and scolded her, not for getting sick but for missing his birthday two years in a row.

 **** ** _\- "Sorry, it's been crazy with appearances and traveling. Besides, I should forget my little sister because she keeps forgetting my birthday in order to get sick."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chistoso (_** ** _funny_** ** _)...Just make sure you can take me to Suzy's wedding or I'm trading you for Kim HyunJoong."_**

 **** ** _\- "He's more of a workaholic than I am. Do you think he has time for a trouble making little sister?"_**

Two, Harabeoji came and had tea with her Sunday. He was keeping busy saying his goodbyes and getting ready to go back home.

 ** _\- "I will see you at the end of March child, be well,"_** he said.

 _-_ _ **"You too, don't forget you promised to take me to your favorite porridge shop. I can't wait, Harabeoji**_ **."**

Of his Grandson, Ilana thankfully had not heard from. That is, until six thirty that morning. Ilana had stepped out of the bathroom to see a message from him.

 **Jihoo** _: I'll take you to work_.

 **Ilana** : no, thank you, I did not lose my sight or _my legs during my illness_.

Jihoo wondered if he'd lost some of his long suffering during his time in New York. This girl was driving him crazy; she was more stubborn than JanDi and JunPyo put together. Since when did he ever raise his voice? Even at JunPyo's worst. He needed to keep calm.

 **Jihoo** : _The security will notify me if you try to leave without an escort_.

It wasn't the truth but he could make it true with just a phone call.

 **Ilana** : _I see I have a shadow (not a compliment_ ).

 **Jihoo** : _chingu._

 **Ilana** : _Who needs enemies? I need to get ready or I'll tell Unnie you made me late._

 **Jihoo** : _Arraso...pick you up at the usual time._

The ride to the hospital was quiet. She snuck a glance at him a few times, he didn't _look_ angry anymore. Maybe, she thought, he got it out of his system. Ilana was still upset and adopted a 'speak only when spoken to' attitude. After all, she didn't leave home just to allow another dictator in her life. Well, not that Jihoo was at _all_ like her cousin. It's was just that, Ilana was _supposed_ to be taking care of _herself_.

 ** _\- "I'll drop you off at the entrance."_** Ilana nodded her head in acknowledgment. Jihoo didn't mind, he was in this for the duration. She would give in before he would.

Ilana was elated to be at work, even for just half day. SungRyung came from her office to greet her.

 **-** ** _"Ilana dear. You don't know how happy I am to see you. SangWoo and I continued to pray for your health and he answered."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo, Unnie."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chica!"_** Abigaíl ran and hugged her; next came Uee and ShiYoon.

 **-** ** _"Ajumma, don't scare us like that again,"_** ShiYoon playfully scolded.

\- **_"I won't, thank you for all your well wishes and phone calls while I was out. I really would have lost my sanity if not."_**

 **** ** _\- "Alright, my dears, let Ilana re-acclimate to her desk, she's only allowed to be here until noon."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh!"**_ _Ilana felt like she'd come home. It felt wonderful to be amongst the hustle and bustle again, with these people too. She stole a glance at Abigaíl and smiled. Yes, this is where she wanted to be._

 **** ** _\- "Chica, let's go to lunch before you go home."_** The morning had passed and it was noon.

 **-** ** _"Sure, the time went by fast, I hardly put a dent in my work."_** Ilana gathered her things and was standing.

 **-** ** _"Agassi will have all week to catch up."_** Jaejoong had come up behind Ilana, making her jump.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, what did I say about sneaking up on people."_**

 **** ** _\- "I wasn't sneaking, you weren't looking. You have somewhere to go."_** He told Ilana. Jihoo and he had already agreed they would be partners in Ilana's health care, even though Jihoo was spearheading the project.

- ** _"I'll go home after having lunch with Abigaíl,"_** Ilana said annoyed.

 ** _\- "Mianhae, jagiya, I need to borrow your hubae today. You can go to lunch tomorrow. Ilana-ssi, you have an appointment today, remember?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No and who's this appointment with?"_**

 **** ** _\- "That's okay, chica, tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tomorrow, she's all yours."_**

 **-** ** _"Where_** **are** ** _we going?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Park Min Young Uissa, nutritionist. Her office is a few blocks from here. I'll drop you off and Jihoo will pick you up to take you home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you two tag teaming me?"_** Ilana began to get upset again.

 ** _\- "Mmm."_**

 **** ** _\- "Lovely,"_** she grumbled.

Park MinYoung turned out to have a lively personality with an infectious smile. Ilana felt herself relax and be receptive to what the Doctor was explaining. She left MinYoung's office completely at ease and with a plan that was tailored just for her.

True to Dr. Jaejoong's words, Dr. Jihoo was there to pick her up. She was still upset at him and only limiting herself to short answers.

 **-** ** _"Are you comfortable with Min Young, Uissa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm."_**

 **** ** _\- "Since neither of us has had lunch, let's go eat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

 __ _ **\- "Then I'll eat and you answer questions."**_ He had to admit, teasing her was entertaining. He watched as she rolled her eyes, wondering if this was what JunPyo and YiJeong felt like when tormented their girlfriends, now wives. Striking that thought from his head, he looked straight ahead. If Harabeoji heard him wondering about tormenting girlfriends and wives, he'd be in trouble.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at his favorite Japanese restaurant. Jihoo ordered way more food than he could eat himself and set to work.

 **** ** _\- "How long will you be angry at me for wanting to help you."_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't_** **ask** ** _for help, I can handle it on my own."_**

 __ _ **\- "Waiting to get medical help until you haven't a choice, is handling it? Starving yourself is handling it?"**_ He spoke more calmly than he felt, but couldn't start yelling in the restaurant.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo, I'm human, am I not allowed judgment errors?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Your judgment errors affect others as well."_** He knew he was hitting a nerve with her but he wanted her to understand she wasn't just hurting herself.

 **\- "** ** _It wasn't my intent to bother or inconvenience anyone; I thought I could take care of it. I had an appointment with Dr. Jaejoong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Almost two months after KyuJong Uissa told you to get treatment immediately."_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't want to be treated differently. Isn't that what's happening now?"_**

 **** ** _\- "What's happening now is we're putting precautions into place so it doesn't happen again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Who says there has to be a next time? Sense may fail me at times, but I'm capable of learning from my mistakes."_**

Jihoo dropped Ilana back at the apartment and returned to his office. He had more patients to see. On his desk was a FedEx envelope. He didn't have time to open it as he arrived just in time for his first afternoon patient. Whatever the other hospital wanted from him could wait. In his brief glance at the envelope, the only word he read was Presbyterian. He didn't see the sender was Presbyterian Intercommunity Hospital, _not_ New York Presbyterian.

* * *

 ** _Annyeong hasseyo! (bows 90 deg)_** ** _Kansamnida for reading and supporting me. It's been awesome to get to know all of you and you've all been very kind to me._** ** _I thought to include our nemesis, Ilana's cousin, in this chapter. Ilana got her scolding and I wonder what's in the envelope...? Coming Soon: F4 family gathering topic of conversation OIBJ and the wedding._**


	57. OIBJ Task Force

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c232; mso-ansi-language: EN;"January 15, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo sat at his desk meticulously tying up all the loose ends so Ilana wouldn't have to do it for him. He was realizing she used this time that he was away, as an excuse to work longer and avoid whatever she was avoiding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He had been spacing out thinking about his admin and didn't hear his hospital phone ring at first./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Dr. Jihoo speaking."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Dr. Yoon, (Juan Carlos didn't like using first names with someone he didn't know and also believed in some form inferior to him), this is Dr. Contreras, do you have a few minutes to spare?/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo recognized the name as Ilana's cousin and the sender of the FedEx envelope./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Dr. Contreras is Miss Ilana's cousin, are you not?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yes, I am, I was hoping we could speak Doctor to Doctor. I trust Dr. Kim and yourself received the CD of Ilana's medical records?/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Both Doctors had received a separate copy. Dr. Jaejoong was going to have HyoJoo enter them into their system and he was taking his copy to read on the plane./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Yes, thank you. I will be away from the hospital for a few days but will take the time to review them soon."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Good, I was hoping to conference both yourself and Dr. Jaejoong."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "If there is something of importance you want to highlight, I will make a note of it for him/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"."/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo wondered what this was all about./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"How is my cousin's progress?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "She's doing well; I did reassure the director everything was fine. All her labs were in good order and post care established before her discharge."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yes, I did hear back from the director, for which I'm glad. The truth is Ilana is emotionally disturbed, having suffered two traumatic events before her seventeenth birthday./span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo thought he wouldn't categorize her emthat/em severely, but allowed the older Doctor to continue. em"strongMore often than not, she's incapable of reason./strong/emstrong" /strongAgain, Jihoo thought the Doctor was em"I had to sedate and strap her to the bed regularly, just to have her undergo precautionary treatments for her anemia. She could rip out an IV, be dressed and in the stairway in minutes." /em/strong That did not sound like someone incapable of reason. He remembered KyuJong Uissa's warning not to sedate her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I assure you, she might have been a reluctant patient but she is fine, now."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "The thing is, how long will that last? I begrudgingly helped her get her position there, even if she was overqualified for a clerical position. I thought she wouldn't pull any of her tricks in a hospital setting; after all/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;", emshe hates being in the hospital."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Tricks? I don't know Miss Ilana's history but perhaps in treating her ailments, the underlying cause was ignored?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I forced her to see a number of psychiatrist's only for her to refuse to go a second time or not take her medication."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo focused on the word 'forced'./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;""I don't like being told what to do", /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"she had said./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Now I am wondering, why?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo told himself. strongem"We have the best Doctors on staff. If she's willing, I can discuss that type of treatment with her."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Please don't take this wrong, after what has happened, I believe her place is home. I will speak to her parents, I'm sure they will agree."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Well, it seems you no longer need my help. I have to prepare to leave the hospital for a few days. I will return the cd's to you."/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo was doing his best to keep cool and be polite and unaffected. Though, if he didn't get off the phone with this man his head was going to burst./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Actually, I do require your services. I would like you to get her to come home."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo smiled widely. Was this guy for real?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Forgive me; I'm a Doctor, not a wizard. I can't just beam her home, she knows her own mind."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"- "That is why I'm prepared to make it worth your while if you can get her home. It doesn't matter how or whether she agrees. Her parents will appreciate your help. They travel a lot and are unable to be home most of the time. I'm worried she'll do something stupid again. At home, she has her Nana to watch over her twenty-four hours a day and I and my family are only about two miles away. Who can keep her from harm there?" /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. There was no doubt; he now had a full migraine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Dr. Contreras, /emIem will keep my eye on her and I do /emnotem require compensation. Forcing her to return home, against her will, I believe will do more harm to her emotional distress. Didn't we both take the Hippocratic Oath? We swore to do no harm."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Are you suggesting I don't know what's best for my own family? I've taken care of her health since she was eleven years old. I think I know what I'm doing."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "It's easy to get carried away when you are treating a loved one. I suggest you take a step back and let us take care of her."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You think she'll let you? I know what she's capable of."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "That may be the case but I think she's ready to prove you wrong. I think we have nothing more to say to each other. If you plan to have this conversation with Dr. Jaejoong, I can save you time. I'm certain he will give you the same answer. Have a good evening/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"." /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo terminated the call and threw the phone on his desk as if it burned his hand. Now, more than ever, he had to help his admin. He would never let that idiot touch her again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_12" o:spid="_x0000_s1037" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAGQsKjuACAAB6BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVV1vmzAUfZ+0/2D5nQIp+QCVVm0S qkndVjXrD3DACdaMzWyHJJv233dtYKHptIeWh9Yf9x6fc3yvc3VzqDhqqNJMihSHFwFGVOSyYGKb 4udvmTfDSBsiCsKloCk+Uo1vrj9+uCLJVpG6ZDkCBKETkuLSmDrxfZ2XtCL6QtZUwN5GqooYmKqt XyiyB+SK+6MgmPgVYQJfn6AWxBC0U+wNUFzm32kxJ6IhGiB5ngxXOo48fz8ySURzr+pV/ags8/xL 86gQK1IMzglSgUXY7za6MJj6Z1nbE8BhoyobLzcbdHAoR/vXYdCDQTksXgbRLAD8HLa6cXtG+fUf WXm5/G8ekGkPhcGAiK4tDdG8VhaOemlPNIda2HKKYK2X2Sfo+gEuQSMh5yUE0VtdQzgUFWT3S0rJ fUlJoe1yaww42CI4k05gYOt6/1kW4CjZGenq5O1m/RVNklppc09lhewgxQpIOnDSPGjTcupDnCMy Y5w7sVy8WADMdgXuCVLtnr0xV8C/4iBezpazyItGk6UXBYuFd5vNI2+ShdPx4nIxny/C3/bcMEpK VhRU2GP6ZgqjV5VasVxJLTfmIpeVD+XCcto3FLRTGJzaSUvOCgtnKWm1Xc+5Qg3hKc7c1zk/CPNf 0nAVC1rOJIWjKLgbxV42mU29KIvGXjwNZl4QxnfxJIjiaJG9lPTABH2/JLRPcTwejd0tDUifaQvc 91obSSpmqEKcVSmGPoKvrV1biEtRuKs1hPF2PLDC0j9ZAdfdXzQMdfcAmMPKNY453MniaA1bw38o XiWhuKBp4XGFQSnVT4z28GSmWP/YEUUx4p8E9EEcRhGEGTeJxtMRTNRwZz3cISIHqBQbjNrh3MAM Una1YtsSTgqdTULeQtNsWFfQLSfLjmuzMkdOnWrHnIrikSjyBJw59G2KqfCeV52PEAFiT+J2mq5q +wy0jdKqd3ZA4Nmr61K7Xwn7tA/n138AAAD/wMAUEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL3RoZW1lL3RoZW1lMS54bWzsWUtvGzcQvhfof1jsvbFkvWIjcmDJctzEL0RK ihwpidplzF0uSMqObkVy6qVAgbTooQF666EoGqABGvTSH2PAQZv+iA65L1Ki4gdcIChsAcbu7DfD 4czszOzwzt1nEfWOMReExW2/eqviezgesTGJg7b/aLD92W3fExLFY0RZjNv+DAv/7sann9xB6yNK kiFDfDwIcYQ9EBSLddT2QymT9ZUVMQIyErdYgmN4NmE8QhJuebAy5ugEFojoymql0lyJEIn9DZAo laAehX+xFIoworyvxGAvRhGsfjCZkBHW2PFRVSHETHQp944Rbfsgc8xOBviZ9D2KhIQHbb+i/yV jTsraD1jonIJr8G3rf8yvoxhfLSq1+TBsFi0Xm/Um5uFfA2gchHXa/WavWYhTwPQaAQ7TXWxZbZW u/UMa4DSS4fsrdZWrWrhDfm1BZ03G+pn4TUolV9fwG9vd8GKFl6DUnxjAd/orHW2bPkalOKbC/hW ZXOr3rLka1BISXy0gK40mrVuvtsCMmF0xwlfa9S3W6uZ8BIF0VBEl1piwmK5LNYi9JTxbQAoIEWS xJ6cJXiCRhCTXUTJkBNvlwQhBF6CYiaAXFmtbFdq8F/96vpKexStY2RwK71AE7FAUvp4YsRJItv+ fZDqG5Czt29Pn785ff776YsXp89/zdbWoiy+HRQHJt/7n77559WX3t+/fj+5bfp0vN4YeLf/fLV uz/+/JB42HFpirPvXr978/rs+6/+vmlQ/omR0MTPiARFt4+PvEesgg26NAfD/nlOAYhIibHZhwI FCO1ikN+T4YWen+GKHLgOti242MOqcYFvDd9aincD/lUEofEB2FkAfcYox3GnVZ4oNYyzDyYxoF7 cT41cQ8ROnat3UWx5eXeNIEcS1wiuyG21DykKJYowDGWnnrGjjB27O4JIZZd98iIM8Em0ntCvA4i TpMMyNCKppJph0Tgl5lLQfC3ZZu9x16HUdeut/CxjYR3A1GH8gNMLTPeQ1OJIpfIAYqoafBdJEOX kv0ZH5m4npDg6QBT5vXGWAgXzwGH/RpOfwBpxu32PTqLbCSX5MglcxcxZiK32FE3RFHiwvZJHJrY z8URhCjyDpl0wfeY/Yaoe/ADipe6+zHBlrvPzwaPIMOaKpUBop5MucOX9zCz4rc/oxOEXalmk0dW it3kxBkdnWlghfYuxhSdoDHG3qPPHRp0WGLZvFT6fghZZQe7Aus+smNV3cdYYE83N4t5cpcIK2T7 OGBL9NmbzSWeGYojxJdJ3gevmzbvQamLXAFwQEdHJnCfQL8H8eI0yoEAGUZwL5V6GCKrgKl74Y7X Gbf8d5F3DN7Lp5YaF3gvgQdfmgcSu8nzQdsMELUWKANmgKDLcKVbYLHcX7Ko4qrZpk6+if3Slm6A 7shqeiISn9sBzfU+jf+u94EO4+yHV46X7Xr6HbdgK1ldstNZlkx25vqbZbj5rqbL+Jh8/E3NFprG hxjqyGLGuulpbnoa/3/f0yx7n286mWX9xk0n40OHcdPJZMOV6+lkyuYF+ho18EgHPXrsEy2d+kwI pX05o3hX6MGPgO+Z8TYQFZ+ebuJiCpiEcKnKHCxg4QKONI/HmfyCyLAfogSmQ1VfCQlEJjoQXsIE DI002Slb4ek02mPjdNhZrarBZlpZBZIlvdIo6DCokim62SoHeIV4rW2gB625Aor3MkoYi9lK1BxK tHKiMpIe64LRHEronV2LFmsOLW4r8bmrFrQA1QqvwAe3B5/pbb9RBxZggnkcNOdj5afU1bl3tTOv 09PLjGlFADTYeQSUnl5Tui7dntpdGmoX8LSlhBFuthLaMrrBEyF8BmfRqagXUeOyvl4rXWqpp0yh 14PQKtVo3f6QFlf1NfDN5wYam5mCxt5J22/WGhAyI5S0/QkMjeEySiB2hPrmQjSA45aR5OkLf5XM knAht5AIU4PrpJNmg4hIzD1Koravtl+4gcY6h2jdqquQED5a5dYgrXxsyoHTbSfjyQSPpOl2g6Is nd5Chk9zhfOpZr86WHGyKbi7H45PvCGd8ocIQqzRqioDjomAs4Nqas0xgcOwIpGV8TdXmLK0a55G 6RhK6YgmIcoqipnMU7hO5YU6+q6wgXGX7RkMapgkK4TDQBVY06hWNS2qRqrD0qp7PpOynJE0y5pp ZRVVNd1ZzFohLwNztrxakTe0yk0MOc2s8Gnqnk+5a3mum+sTiioBBi/s56i6FygIhmrlYpZqSuPF NKxydka1a0e+wXNUu0iRMLJ+Mxc7Z7eiRjiXA+KVKj/wzUctkCZ5X6kt7TrY3kOJNwyqbR8Ol2E4 +Ayu4HjaB9qqoq0qGlzBmTOUi/SguO1nFzkFnqeUAlPLKbUcU88p9ZzSyCmNnNLMKU3f0yeqcIqv DlN9Lz8whRqWHbBmvYV9+r/xLwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAABj bGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHOEj80KwjAQhO+C7xD2btJ6 EJEmvYjQq9QHCMk2LTY/JFHs2xvoRUHwsjCz7DezTfuyM3liTJN3HGpaAUGnvJ6c4XDrL7sjkJSl 03L2DjksmKAV201zxVnmcpTGKSRSKC5xGHMOJ8aSGtHKRH1AVzaDj1bmIqNhQaq7NMj2VXVg8ZMB 4otJOs0hdroG0i+hJP9n+2GYFJ69elh0+UcEy6UXFqCMBjMHSldnnTUtXYGJhn39Jt4AAAD/wMA UEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhALvlSJQFAQAAHgIAABMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFtDb250ZW50X1R5 cGVzXS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA2AQAAX3Jl bHMvLnJlbHNQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAGQsKjuACAAB6BgAAHwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgAgAAY2xp cGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD0FAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAA IQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJIMAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMv ZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHNQSwUGAAAAAAUABQBnAQAAlQ0AAAAA " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:shapetype id="_x0000_t75"  
coordsize="21600,21600" o:spt="75" o:preferrelative="t" path="m 4 5l 4 11 9 11 9 5xe"  
filled="f" stroked="f"  
v:stroke joinstyle="miter"/  
v:formulas  
v:f eqn="if lineDrawn pixelLineWidth 0"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 1 0"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"/  
v:f eqn="prod 2 1 2"/  
v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelWidth"/  
v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelHeight"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"/  
v:f eqn="prod 6 1 2"/  
v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelWidth"/  
v:f eqn="sum 8 21600 0"/  
v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelHeight"/  
v:f eqn="sum 10 21600 0"/  
/v:formulas  
v:path o:extrusionok="f" gradientshapeok="t" o:connecttype="rect"/  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
/v:shapetype![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1042" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Imprudente (span style="color: #f1c232;"Imprudent/span)! Que se cree (span style="color: #f1c232;"Who does he think he is/span)?! Tengo más de diez años en esta profesión y este chamaco me va enseñar cómo cuidar Ilana (span style="color: #f1c232;"I have more than ten years in this profession and this kid is going to teach me how to care for Ilana/span)? Ya veremos qué tanto aguantas, niña (span style="color: #f1c232;"We'll see how long you last, child/span). Nunca dejaré que te mates, siempre serás mi responsabilidad (Ispan style="color: #f1c232;"'ll never let you kill yourself, you'll always be my responsibility/span)."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Juan Carlos was too agitated to stay in his office. He needed to get some air and possibly meet someone. He had to make sure Ilana was safe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_11" o:spid="_x0000_s1036" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEA6mAnYOACAAB6BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVV1vmzAUfZ+0/2D5nQIp+QCVVm0S qkndVjXrD3DACdaMzWyHJJv233dtYKHptIeWh9Yf9x6fc3yvc3VzqDhqqNJMihSHFwFGVOSyYGKb 4udvmTfDSBsiCsKloCk+Uo1vrj9+uCLJVpG6ZDkCBKETkuLSmDrxfZ2XtCL6QtZUwN5GqooYmKqt XyiyB+SK+6MgmPgVYQJfn6AWxBC0U+wNUFzm32kxJ6IhGiB5ngxXOo48fz8ySURzr+pV/ags8/xL 86gQK1IMzglSgUXY7za6MJj6Z1nbE8BhoyobLzcbdHAoR/vXYdCDQTksXgbRLAD8HLa6cXtG+fUf WXm5/G8ekGkPhcGAiK4tDdG8VhaGvbQnmkMtbDlFsNbL7BN0/QCXoJGQ8xKC6K2uIRyKCrL7JaXk vqSk0Ha5NQYcbBGcSScwsHW9/ywLcJTsjHR18naz/oomSa20uaeyQnaQYgUkHThpHrRpOfUhzhGZ Mc6dWC5eLABmuwL3BKl2z96YK+BfcRAvZ8tZ5EWjydKLgsXCu83mkTfJwul4cbmYzxfhb3tuGCUl Kwoq7DF9M4XRq0qtWK6klhtzkcvKh3JhOe0bCtopDE7tpCVnhYWzlLTarudcoYbwFGfu65wfhPkv abiKBS1nksJRFNyNYi+bzKZelEVjL54GMy8I47t4EkRxtMheSnpggr5fEtqnOB6Pxu6WBqTPtAXu e62NJBUzVCHOqhRDH8HX1q4txKUo3NUawng7Hlhh6Z+sgOvuLxqGunsAzGHlGscc7mRxtIat4T8U r5JQXNC08LjCoJTqJ0Z7eDJTrH/siKIY8U8C+iAOowjCjJtE4+kIJmq4sx7uEJEDVIoNRu1wbmAG KbtasW0JJ4XOJiFvoWk2rCvolpNlx7VZmSOnTrVjTkXxSBR5As4c+jbFVHjPq85HiACxJ3E7TVe1 fQbaRmnVOzsg8OzVdandr4R92ofz6z8AAAD/wMAUEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL3RoZW1lL3RoZW1lMS54bWzsWUtvGzcQvhfof1jsvbFkvWIjcmDJctzEL0RK ihwpidplzF0uSMqObkVy6qVAgbTooQF666EoGqABGvTSH2PAQZv+iA65L1Ki4gdcIChsAcbu7DfD 4czszOzwzt1nEfWOMReExW2/eqviezgesTGJg7b/aLD92W3fExLFY0RZjNv+DAv/7sann9xB6yNK kiFDfDwIcYQ9EBSLddT2QymT9ZUVMQIyErdYgmN4NmE8QhJuebAy5ugEFojoymql0lyJEIn9DZAo laAehX+xFIoworyvxGAvRhGsfjCZkBHW2PFRVSHETHQp944Rbfsgc8xOBviZ9D2KhIQHbb+i/yV jTsraD1jonIJr8G3rf8yvoxhfLSq1+TBsFi0Xm/Um5uFfA2gchHXa/WavWYhTwPQaAQ7TXWxZbZW u/UMa4DSS4fsrdZWrWrhDfm1BZ03G+pn4TUolV9fwG9vd8GKFl6DUnxjAd/orHW2bPkalOKbC/hW ZXOr3rLka1BISXy0gK40mrVuvtsCMmF0xwlfa9S3W6uZ8BIF0VBEl1piwmK5LNYi9JTxbQAoIEWS xJ6cJXiCRhCTXUTJkBNvlwQhBF6CYiaAXFmtbFdq8F/96vpKexStY2RwK71AE7FAUvp4YsRJItv+ fZDqG5Czt29Pn785ff776YsXp89/zdbWoiy+HRQHJt/7n77559WX3t+/fj+5bfp0vN4YeLf/fLV uz/+/JB42HFpirPvXr978/rs+6/+vmlQ/omR0MTPiARFt4+PvEesgg26NAfD/nlOAYhIibHZhwI FCO1ikN+T4YWen+GKHLgOti242MOqcYFvDd9aincD/lUEofEB2FkAfcYox3GnVZ4oNYyzDyYxoF7 cT41cQ8ROnat3UWx5eXeNIEcS1wiuyG21DykKJYowDGWnnrGjjB27O4JIZZd98iIM8Em0ntCvA4i TpMMyNCKppJph0Tgl5lLQfC3ZZu9x16HUdeut/CxjYR3A1GH8gNMLTPeQ1OJIpfIAYqoafBdJEOX kv0ZH5m4npDg6QBT5vXGWAgXzwGH/RpOfwBpxu32PTqLbCSX5MglcxcxZiK32FE3RFHiwvZJHJrY z8URhCjyDpl0wfeY/Yaoe/ADipe6+zHBlrvPzwaPIMOaKpUBop5MucOX9zCz4rc/oxOEXalmk0dW it3kxBkdnWlghfYuxhSdoDHG3qPPHRp0WGLZvFT6fghZZQe7Aus+smNV3cdYYE83N4t5cpcIK2T7 OGBL9NmbzSWeGYojxJdJ3gevmzbvQamLXAFwQEdHJnCfQL8H8eI0yoEAGUZwL5V6GCKrgKl74Y7X Gbf8d5F3DN7Lp5YaF3gvgQdfmgcSu8nzQdsMELUWKANmgKDLcKVbYLHcX7Ko4qrZpk6+if3Slm6A 7shqeiISn9sBzfU+jf+u94EO4+yHV46X7Xr6HbdgK1ldstNZlkx25vqbZbj5rqbL+Jh8/E3NFprG hxjqyGLGuulpbnoa/3/f0yx7n286mWX9xk0n40OHcdPJZMOV6+lkyuYF+ho18EgHPXrsEy2d+kwI pX05o3hX6MGPgO+Z8TYQFZ+ebuJiCpiEcKnKHCxg4QKONI/HmfyCyLAfogSmQ1VfCQlEJjoQXsIE DI002Slb4ek02mPjdNhZrarBZlpZBZIlvdIo6DCokim62SoHeIV4rW2gB625Aor3MkoYi9lK1BxK tHKiMpIe64LRHEronV2LFmsOLW4r8bmrFrQA1QqvwAe3B5/pbb9RBxZggnkcNOdj5afU1bl3tTOv 09PLjGlFADTYeQSUnl5Tui7dntpdGmoX8LSlhBFuthLaMrrBEyF8BmfRqagXUeOyvl4rXWqpp0yh 14PQKtVo3f6QFlf1NfDN5wYam5mCxt5J22/WGhAyI5S0/QkMjeEySiB2hPrmQjSA45aR5OkLf5XM knAht5AIU4PrpJNmg4hIzD1Koravtl+4gcY6h2jdqquQED5a5dYgrXxsyoHTbSfjyQSPpOl2g6Is nd5Chk9zhfOpZr86WHGyKbi7H45PvCGd8ocIQqzRqioDjomAs4Nqas0xgcOwIpGV8TdXmLK0a55G 6RhK6YgmIcoqipnMU7hO5YU6+q6wgXGX7RkMapgkK4TDQBVY06hWNS2qRqrD0qp7PpOynJE0y5pp ZRVVNd1ZzFohLwNztrxakTe0yk0MOc2s8Gnqnk+5a3mum+sTiioBBi/s56i6FygIhmrlYpZqSuPF NKxydka1a0e+wXNUu0iRMLJ+Mxc7Z7eiRjiXA+KVKj/wzUctkCZ5X6kt7TrY3kOJNwyqbR8Ol2E4 +Ayu4HjaB9qqoq0qGlzBmTOUi/SguO1nFzkFnqeUAlPLKbUcU88p9ZzSyCmNnNLMKU3f0yeqcIqv DlN9Lz8whRqWHbBmvYV9+r/xLwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAABj bGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHOEj80KwjAQhO+C7xD2btJ6 EJEmvYjQq9QHCMk2LTY/JFHs2xvoRUHwsjCz7DezTfuyM3liTJN3HGpaAUGnvJ6c4XDrL7sjkJSl 03L2DjksmKAV201zxVnmcpTGKSRSKC5xGHMOJ8aSGtHKRH1AVzaDj1bmIqNhQaq7NMj2VXVg8ZMB 4otJOs0hdroG0i+hJP9n+2GYFJ69elh0+UcEy6UXFqCMBjMHSldnnTUtXYGJhn39Jt4AAAD/wMA UEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhALvlSJQFAQAAHgIAABMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFtDb250ZW50X1R5 cGVzXS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA2AQAAX3Jl bHMvLnJlbHNQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEA6mAnYOACAAB6BgAAHwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgAgAAY2xp cGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD0FAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAA IQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJIMAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMv ZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHNQSwUGAAAAAAUABQBnAQAAlQ0AAAAA " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1041" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo packed his bag to leave. He sent an email to HyoJoo and the other Doctor's to block any calls from Dr. Contreras. The Doctor helped her get this job; if he wanted to harm her, he would have done so already. But emstill/em, it wouldn't hurt to be too cautious./span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c232; mso-ansi-language: EN;"January 16, 2015/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"It had been a while since he flew a commercial flight to Seoul, but first class on Korean Air was almost as good as Shinwa or JK Group's private jet. Harabeoji was already asleep. This time around Jihoo had an even harder time turning off his brain. He opened his laptop and began to review his admin's medical records; he skimmed through trying to find the reason for her present day malady. Dr. Contreras said there were two traumatic events in her early life. Scanning through the file he saw nothing out of the ordinary until age eleven: childhood depression and suicide risk. em"strongBut what happened?"/strong/emstrong /strongIt only got worse from there. She was prescribed so many things: antidepressants and migraine medication, to start. Fainting spells were a common occurrence and she was underweight even then. Then at age seventeen she was treated for shock, drug poisoning, lacerations, bruises; a forensic exam was performed. strongem"Patient unable to speak due to emotional trauma,"/em /stronghe read. strong em"Again, what/em happenedem?/em" /strong Jihoo inadvertently trembled as he continued to read. Her health problems increased from that point. She began treatment for anemia and it was later discovered to be hemolytic. strong em"But that was years ago? Why did she tell Jaejoong she had only known for a year?"/em/strong He'd read more than enough; he couldn't take it anymore. He put the laptop away and reclined his seat. He took his cell phone and typed a message./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_10" o:spid="_x0000_s1035" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAhLvsjN8CAAB6BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVctu2zAQvBfoPxC8K5Ic+iEhSpDY VlEgbYO4+QBaoi2iFKmS9KtF/71LSo4Vp+gh0SHhY3c4M9ylr272tUBbpg1XMsPxRYQRk4UquVxn +Ol7HkwwMpbKkgolWYYPzOCb648frmi61rSpeIEAQZqUZriytknD0BQVq6m5UA2TsLdSuqYWpnod lpruALkW4SCKRmFNucTXJ6gZtRRtNH8DlFDFD1ZOqdxSA5CiSPsrHUdRvB+ZpnL7STeL5kE75sXX 7YNGvMwwOCdpDRbhsNvowmAanmWtTwD7la5dvFqt0N6jHNxfj8H2FhWweBmRSQT4BWx14/aM6ts/  
sopq/t88INMeCoMeEdM4GnL7Wln8LO2RFVALa8EQrB1lHhNMcw+XYJBU0wqC2K1pIByKCow5Lmmt dhWjpXHLrTHgYIvgTTqBga3L3RdVgqN0Y5Wvk7eb9Syapo029hNTNXKDDGsg6cHp9t7YltMxxDui ci6EFyvkiwXAbFfgniDV7bkb8wX8O4mS+WQ+IQEZjOYBiWaz4DafkmCUx+Ph7HI2nc7iP+7cmKQV L0sm3THHZorJq0qteaGVUSt7Uag6hHLhBTs2FLRTHJ3aySjBSwfnKBm9Xk6FRlsqMpz7r3O+Fxa+ pOErFrScSYoHJLobJEE+mowDkpNhkIyjSRDFyV0yikhCZvlLSfdcsvdLQrsMJ8PB0N9Sj/SZtsh/  
r7XRtOaWaSR4nWHoI/ja2nWFOJelv1pLuWjHPSsc/ZMVcN3Hi4ah6R4Au1/4xrH7O1UenGFL+A/F qxUUF3QOPK4wqJT+hdEOnswMm58bqhlG4rOEPkhiQiDM+gkZjgcw0f2dZX+HygKgMmwxaodTCzNI 2TSarys4KfY2SXULTbPiXUG3nBw7YezCHgTzqj1zJssHqukjcBbQtxlmMnhadD5CBIg9idsYtmjc M9A2Sqve2wGBZ6+uT+1+JdzT3p9f/wUAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZS28bNxC+F+h/WOy9sWS9YiNyYMly3MQvREqK HCmJ2mXMXS5Iyo5uRXLqpUCBtOihAXrroSgaoAEa9NIfY8BBm/6IDrkvUqLiB1wgKGwBxu7sN8Ph zOzM7PDO3WcR9Y4xF4TFbb96q+J7OB6xMYmDtv9osP3Zbd8TEsVjRFmM2/4MC/uxqef3EHrI0qS IUN8PAhxhD0QFIt11PZDKZP1lRUxAjISt1iCY3g2YTxCEm55sDLm6AQWiOjKaqXSXIkQif0NkCiV oB6Ff7EUijCivK/EYC9GEax+MJmQEdbY8VFVIcRMdCn3jhFt+yBzzE4G+Jn0PYqEhAdtv6L/JWN OytoPWOicgmvwbet/zK+jGF8tKrX5MGwWLReb9Sbm4V8DaByEddr9Zq9ZiFPA9BoBDtNdbFltla7 9QxrgNJLh+yt1latauEN+bUFnTcb6mfhNSiVX1/Ab293wYoWXoNSfGMB3+isdbZs+RqU4psL+FZl c6vesuRrUEhJfLSArjSatW6+2wIyYXTHCV9r1Ldbq5nwEgXRUESXWmLCYrks1iL0lPFtACggRZLE npwleIJGEJNdRMmQE2+XBCEEXoJiJoBcWa1sV2rwX/3q+kp7FK1jZHArvUATsUBS+nhixEki2/59 kOobkLO3b0+fvzl9/vvpixenz3/N1taiLL4dFAcm3/ufvvnn1Zfe37/9+P7lt+nS83hh4t/98tW7 P/78kHjYcWmKs+9ev3vz+uz7r/6+aVD+iZHQxM+IBEW3j4+8R6yCDbo0B8P+eU4BiEiJsdmHAgU I7WKQ35PhhZ6f4YocuA62LbjYw6pxgW8N31qKdwP+VQSh8QHYWQB9xijHcadVnig1jLMPJjGgXtx PjVxDxE6dq3dRbHl5d40gRxLXCK7IbbUPKQolijAMZaeesaOMHbs7gkhll33yIgzwSbSe0K8DiJO kwzI0IqmkmmHROCXmUtB8Ldlm73HXodR16638LGNhHcDUYfyA0wtM95DU4kil8gBiqhp8F0kQ5eS /RkfmbiekODpAFPm9cZYCBfPAYf9Gk5/AGnG7fY9OotsJJfkyCVzFzFmIrfYUTdEUeLC9kkcmtjP xRGEKPIOmXTB95j9hqh78AOKl7r7McGWu8/PBo8gw5oqlQGinky5w5f3MLPitz+jE4RdqWaTR1aK 3eTEGR2daWCF9i7GFJ2gMcbeo88dGnRYYtm8VPp+CFllB7sC6z6yY1Xdx1hgTzc3i3lylwgrZPs4 YEv02ZvNJZ4ZiiPEl0neB6+bNu9BqYtcAXBAR0cmcJ9Avwfx4jTKgQAZRnAvlXoYIquAqXvhjtcZ t/x3kXcM3sunlhoXeC+BB1+aBxK7yfNB2wwQtRYoA2aAoMtwpVtgsdxfsqjiqtmmTr6J/dKWboDu yGp6IhKf2wHN9T6N/673gQ7j7IdXjpftevodt2ArWV2y01mWTHbm+ptluPmupsv4mHz8Tc0WmsaH GOrIYsa66Wluehr/f9/TLHufbzqZZf3GTSfjQ4dx08lkw5Xr6WTK5gX6GjXwSAc9euwTLZ36TAil fTmjeFfowY+A75nxNhAVn55u4mIKmIRwqcocLGDhAo40j8eZ/ILIsB+iBKZDVV8JCUQmOhBewgQM jTTZKVvh6TTaY+N02FmtqsFmWlkFkiW90ijoMKiSKbrZKgd4hXitbaAHrbkCivcyShiL2UrUHEq0 cqIykh7rgtEcSuidXYsWaw4tbivxuasWtADVCq/AB7cHn+ltv1EHFmCCeRw052Plp9TVuXe1M6/T 08uMaUUANNh5BJSeXlO6Lt2e2l0aahfwtKWEEW62EtoyusETIXwGZ9GpqBdR47K+XitdaqmnTKHX g9Aq1Wjd/pAWV/U18M3nBhqbmYLG3knbb9YaEDIjlLT9CQyN4TJKIHaE+uZCNIDjlpHk6Qt/lcyS cCG3kAhTg+ukk2aDiEjMPUqitq+2X7iBxjqHaN2qq5AQPlrl1iCtfGzKgdNtJ+PJBI+k6XaDoiyd 3kKGT3OF86lmvzpYcbIpuLsfjk+8IZ3yhwhCrNGqKgOOiYCzg2pqzTGBw7AikZXxN1eYsrRrnkbp GErpiCYhyiqKmcxTuE7lhTr6rrCBcZftGQxqmCQrhMNAFVjTqFY1LapGqsPSqns+k7KckTTLmmll FVU13VnMWiEvA3O2vFqRN7TKTQw5zazwaeqeT7lrea6b6xOKKgEGL+znqLoXKAiGauVilmpK48U0 rHJ2RrVrR77Bc1S7SJEwsn4zFztnt6JGOJcD4pUqP/DNRy2QJnlfqS3tOtjeQ4k3DKptHw6XYTj4 DK7geNoH2qqirSoaXMGZM5SL9KC47WcXOQWep5QCU8sptRxTzyn1nNLIKY2c0swpTd/TJ6pwiq8O U30vPzCFGpYdsGa9hX36v/EvAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAnGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAGNs aXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc4SPzQrCMBCE74LvEPZu0noQ kSa9iNCr1AcIyTYtNj8kUezbG+hFQfCyMLPsN7NN+7IzeWJMk3ccaloBQae8npzhcOsvuyOQlKXT cvYOOSyYoBXbTXPFWeZylMYpJFIoLnEYcw4nxpIa0cpEfUBXNoOPVuYio2FBqrs0yPZVdWDxkwHi i0k6zSF2ugbSL6Ek/2f7YZgUnr16WHT5RwTLpRcWoIwGMwdKV2edNS1dgYmGff0m3gAAAP/AwBQ SwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAu+VIlAUBAAAeAgAAEwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlw ZXNdLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCtMD/xwQAAADIBAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYBAABfcmVs cy8ucmVsc1BLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCEu+yM3wIAAHoGAAAfAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACACAABjbGlw Ym9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAUAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAh AJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAkQwAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9k cmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc1BLBQYAAAAABQAFAGcBAACUDQAAAAA= " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1040" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana grabbed her phone to silence the alarm and noticed there was a message./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emTake care of yourself while I'm away, juseyo. Work will be there when I get back; I'll take care of it then./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"- "Pabo,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana said to the phone. There was a second message./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emAnd don't talk to strangers./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo had put that in as a precaution. He didn't think her cousin would do anything stupid, but he would be talking to JaeKyung about using a few of her body guards while he was away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"This made Ilana smile. strongem"Deh, Oppa,"/em /strongshe mumbled. It was habit, she always responded that way when the guys were telling her to take care of herself. But this just didn't feel right. She began to type:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emDeh, Ajussi Uissa. /em ;-)-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Now that his scary angry look was gone, she could relax again. He had always been kind to her and she knows he just wants to help her. After all, it wasn't emhis/em fault she was crazy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_9" o:spid="_x0000_s1034" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEACjLlg94CAAB4BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVdtu2zAMfR+wfxD07tpOnYuNukWb xMOAbiua9QMUWYmFyZInKbcN+/dRstO46bCH1g8tJZFHh4ekcnWzrwXaMm24kjmOLyKMmKSq5HKd 46fvRTDByFgiSyKUZDk+MINvrj9+uCLZWpOm4hQBgjQZyXFlbZOFoaEVq4m5UA2TcLZSuiYWlnod lprsALkW4SCKRmFNuMTXJ6gZsQRtNH8DlFD0ByunRG6JAUhBs/5Ox1HQ9yOTTG4/6WbRPGjHnH7d PmjEyxyDcpLUIBEOu4PODZbhWdT6BLBf6dr5q9UK7T3Kwf31GGxvEYXNyyiZRIBP4aiz2zuqb/+I otX8v3FApr0UjB4R0zgacvs6s/SY2SOj0AprwVD6nOTR3TT3UAKDpJpW4MNuTQPe0FIQfNzSWu0q RkrjtltZQL8WwUt0AgNRl7svqgQ9ycYq3yVvl+o5ZZI12thPTNXIGTnWQNKDk+29sS2no4vXQxVc CK+2kC82ALPdgSpBqDtz9fLt+zuN0vlkPkmCZDCaB0k0mwW3xTQJRkU8Hs4uZ9PpLP7j7o2TrOJl yaS75jhKcfKqT2tOtTJqZS+oqkNoFk7ZcZxgmOLoNExGCV46OEfJ6PVyKjTaEpHjwn+d8j238CUN 36+Qy1lK8SCJ7gZpUIwm4yApkmGQjqNJEMXpXTqKkjSZFS9TuueSvT8ltMtxOhwMfZV6pM9yi/z3 OjeS1dwyjQSvcwxTBF/bu64R57L0pbWEi9buSeHon6SAch8LDabpxt/uF35s7P5OlQcn2BL+Q/Nq Bc0FIwtPKxiV0r8w2sGDmWPzc0M0w0h8ljAHaZwk4Gb9IhmOB7DQ/ZNl/4RIClA5thi15tTCCkI2 jebrCm6KvUxS3cLQrHjX0C0nx04Yu7AHwXzWnjmT5QPR5BE4C5jbHDMZPC06HcEDkj0ltzFs0bhX oB2UNnsvBzievbk+tPuNcA97f339FwAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAkn2H4B0HAABJIAAAGgAA AGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1s7FlLbxs3EL4X6H9Y7L2xZL1iI3JgyXLcxC9ESooc KYnaZcxdLkjKjm5FcuqlQIG06KEBeuuhKBqgARr00h9jwEGb/ogOuS9SouIHXCAobAHG7uw3w+HM 7Mzs8M7dZxH1jjEXhMVtv3qr4ns4HrExiYO2/2iw/dlt3xMSxWNEWYzb/gwL/+7Gp5/cQesjSpIh Q3w8CHGEPRAUi3XU9kMpk/WVFTECMhK3WIJjeDZhPEISbnmwMuboBBaI6MpqpdJciRCJ/Q2QKJWg HoV/sRSKMKK8r8RgL0YRrH4wmZAR1tjxUVUhxEx0KfeOEW37IHPMTgb4mfQ9ioSEB22/ov/8lY07 K2g9Y6JyCa/Bt63/Mr6MYXy0qtfkwbBYtF5v1JubhXwNoHIR12v1mr1mIU8D0GgEO011sWW2Vrv1 DGuA0kuH7K3WVq1q4Q35tQWdNxvqZ+E1KJVfX8Bvb3fBihZeg1J8YwHf6Kx1tmz5GpTimwv4VmVz q96y5GtQSEl8tICuNJq1br7bAjJhdMcJX2vUt1urmfASBdFQRJdaYsJiuSzWIvSU8W0AKCBFksSe nCV4gkYQk11EyZATb5cEIQRegmImgFxZrWxXavBf/er6SnsUrWNkcCu9QBOxQFL6eGLESSLb/n2Q 6huQs7dvT5+/OX3+++mLF6fPf83W1qIsvh0UBybf+5+++efVl97fv/34/uW36dLzeGHi3/3y1bs/  
/vyQeNhxaYqz716/e/P67Puv/r5pUP6JkdDEz4gERbePj7xHrIINujQHw/55TgGISImx2YcCBQj tYpDfk+GFnp/hihy4DrYtuNjDqnGBbw3fWop3A/5VBKHxAdhZAH3GKMdxp1WeKDWMsw8mMaBe3E+ NXEPETp2rd1FseXl3jSBHEtcIrshttQ8pCiWKMAxlp56xo4wduzuCSGWXffIiDPBJtJ7QrwOIk6T DMjQiqaSaYdE4JeZS0Hwt2Wbvcdeh1HXrrfwsY2EdwNRh/IDTC0z3kNTiSKXyAGKqGnwXSRDl5L9 GR+ZuJ6Q4OkAU+b1xlgIF88Bh/0aTn8Aacbt9j06i2wkl+TIJXMXMWYit9hRN0RR4sL2SRya2M/F EYQo8g6ZdMH3mP2GqHvwA4qXuvsxwZa7z88GjyDDmiqVAaKeTLnDl/cws+K3P6MThF2pZpNHVord 5MQZHZ1pYIX2LsYUnaAxxt6jzx0adFhi2bxU+n4IWWUHuwLrPrJjVd3HWGBPNzeLeXKXCCtk+zhg S/TZm80lnhmKI8SXSd4Hr5s270Gpi1wBcEBHRyZwn0C/B/HiNMqBABlGcC+Vehgiq4Cpe+GO1xm3 /HeRdwzey6eWGhd4L4EHX5oHErvJ80HbDBC1FigDZoCgy3ClW2Cx3F+yqOKq2aZOvon90pZugO7I anoiEp/bAc31Po3/rveBDuPsh1eOl+16+h23YCtZXbLTWZZMdub6m2W4+a6my/iYfPxNzRaaxocY 6shixrrpaW56Gv9/39Mse59vOpll/cZNJ+NDh3HTyWTDlevpZMrmBfoaNfBIBz167BMtnfpMCKV9 OaN4V+jBj4DvmfE2EBWfnm7iYgqYhHCpyhwsYOECjjSPx5n8gsiwH6IEpkNVXwkJRCY6EF7CBAyN NNkpW+HpNNpj43TYWa2qwWZaWQWSJb3SKOgwqJIputkqB3iFeK1toAetuQKK9zJKGIvZStQcSrRy ojKSHuuC0RxK6J1dixZrDi1uK/G5qxa0ANUKr8AHtwef6W2/UQcWYIJ5HDTnY+Wn1NW5d7Uzr9PT y4xpRQA02HkElJ5eU7ou3Z7aXRpqF/C0pYQRbrYS2jK6wRMhfAZn0amoF1Hjsr5eK11qqadModeD 0CrVaN3+kBZX9TXwzecGGpuZgsbeSdtv1hoQMiOUtP0JDI3hMkogdoT65kI0gOOWkeTpC3+VzJJw IbeQCFOD66STZoOISMw9SqK2r7ZfuIHGOodo3aqrkBA+WuXWIK18bMqB020n48kEj6TpdoOiLJ3e QoZPc4XzqWa/Olhxsim4ux+OT7whnfKHCEKs0aoqA46JgLODamrNMYHDsCKRlfE3V5iytGueRukY SumIJiHKKoqZzFO4TuWFOvqusIFxl+0ZDGqYJCuEw0AVWNOoVjUtqkaqw9Kqez6TspyRNMuaaWUV VTXdWcxaIS8Dc7a8WpE3tMpNDDnNrPBp6p5PuWt5rpvrE4oqAQYv7OeouhcoCIZq5WKWakrjxTSs cnZGtWtHvsFzVLtIkTCyfjMXO2e3okY4lwPilSo/8M1HLZAmeV+pLe062N5DiTcMqm0fDpdhOPgM ruB42gfaqqKtKhpcwZkzlIv0oLjtZxc5BZ6nlAJTyym1HFPPKfWc0sgpjZzSzClN39MnqnCKrw5T fS8/MIUalh2wZr2Fffq/8S8AAAD/wMAUEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAY2xp cGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL19yZWxzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbC5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7SehCR Jr2I0KvUBwjJNi02PyRR7Nsb6EVB8LIws+w3s037sjN5YkyTdxxqWgFBp7yenOFw6y+7I5CUpdNy 9g45LJigFdtNc8VZ5nKUxikkUigucRhzDifGkhrRykR9QFc2g49W5iKjYUGquzTI9lV1YPGTAeKL STrNIXa6BtIvoST/Z/thmBSevXpYdPlHBMulFxagjAYzB0pXZ501LV2BiYZ9/SbeAAAA/8DAFBL AQItABQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABbQ29udGVudF9UeXBl c10ueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAK0wP/HBAAAAMgEAAAsAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANgEAAF9yZWxz Ly5yZWxzUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAAoy5YPeAgAAeAYAAB8AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAIAAGNsaXBi b2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAkn2H4B0HAABJIAAAGgAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA7BQAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL3RoZW1lL3RoZW1lMS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEA nGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACQDAAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL19yZWxzL2Ry YXdpbmcxLnhtbC5yZWxzUEsFBgAAAAAFAAUAZwEAAJMNAAAAAA== " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1039" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana had been working hard at following her diet plan all week. It was actually easy since she and Dr. Min Young agreed she was task driven. As soon as she consumed her meal or snack, she logged in the calories. Min Young had started her on 1300 calories, with the goal of 1400 within thirty days. She wanted Ilana's body to get used to getting fuel on a regular basis again. Ilana had just finished her lunch and logged it into her phone app./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Why don't you come home with me for the weekend,/em" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl said. strongem"You owe me, anyway."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana didn't have to think twice about it. Stay home alone or go to Abigail's with all its wonderful perks. strongem"Okay/em."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Shortly after while Ilana and Abigaíl were leaving the cafeteria, Abigail's phone rang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Abigaíl, this is Jaejoong's Umma."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl looked perplexed; strongem"hello, Mrs. Kim, how can I help you?/em"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Now Ilana looked at Abigaíl perplexed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" em- "I need to run an errand near the hospital tomorrow, allow me to take you to lunch."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Oh, that's unnecessary, Mrs. Kim."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Don't feel awkward, dearest, humor me."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Oh okay."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'll text you where to meet."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl looked at Ilana bemused. strong em"Dr. Jaejoong's Mom wants to have lunch."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I didn't realize you two were close?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I've only met her twice, she's really nice. Do you think Dr. Jaejoong will find it weird I'm going to lunch with his Mom?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'm sure she would have asked him by now."/span/em/strong/p  
table class="MsoNormalTable" style="width: 675.0pt; mso-cellspacing: .7pt; mso-yfti-tbllook: 1184;" border="1" width="900" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr style="mso-yfti-irow: 0; mso-yfti-firstrow: yes; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes;"  
td style="padding: .75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: darkorange;"Seoul, Republic of Korea/span/em/strong/p  
/td  
td style="padding: .75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: darkorange;"January, 18 2014 (Afternoon/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';")/span/em/strong/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: white; mso-color-alt: windowtext; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo did not expect anyone to be awake at five A.M. to pick him and Harabeoji up from Incheon. As expected, JunPyo sent his driver to pick them up. Jihoo was to/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" tour the new clinic today and make sure everything was running smoothly. He also needed to call JaeKyung to meet with her regarding his admin. He had smiled at her response to his text. strong em"Ajussi Uissa,/em" /strongshe wrote and drew a face sticking its tongue out. He was glad she could smile at him again. He wanted to sit down and review her medical records more in depth; however, it might be next week before he had time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo toured the new clinic to satisfaction and met JaeKyung and WooBin at her office./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Geueron, what's up?"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" JaeKyung poured tea for the two men in her office and sat on the chair facing Jihoo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I was hoping I could borrow a few of your bodyguards."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Whoa, dude, what happened?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo, it's for Ilana-ssi, I'm worried she might be in danger." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung and WooBin looked at each other before speaking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Guerae, I'll call and get some people to tail her right away, but what's going on?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Her cousin thinks it would be best if she went home. He offered to pay me to get her home no matter how. If he can offer to pay me or Dr. Jaejoong, there is a possibility he'll ask someone else."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Jihoo-ah, Suzy confirmed that Ilana worked for ILC group, what if that's her family's company? She's not just anybody."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Of course, she's my admin as much as you are JaeKyung, she's /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"notem just anybody."/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" He smiled, he knew what they were getting at but most people, he observed, are in New York for a reason. Wasn't he there for a reason as well? No, it was important that she tell him that reason herself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Arraso/em," /strongJaeKyung looked a little deflated but then exchanged a look with her husband. Both knew this wouldn't be the last of this topic; they would have to bring it before the rest of the F4. OIBJ is officially in force./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_8" o:spid="_x0000_s1033" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEATgurh+ACAAB4BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVdtu2zAMfR+wfxD07tpOlYuNukWb xMOAbiua9QMUW4mFyZInKbcN+/dRstO46bCH1g8tJZFHh4ekcnWzrwXaMm24khmOLyKMmCxUyeU6 w0/f82CCkbFUllQoyTJ8YAbfXH/8cEXTtaZNxQsECNKkNMOVtU0ahqaoWE3NhWqYhLOV0jW1sNTr sNR0B8i1CAdRNApryiW+PkHNqKVoo/kboIQqfrBySuWWGoAURdrf6TiK4v3INJXbT7pZNA/aMS++ bh804mWGQTlJa5AIh91B5wbL8CxqfQLYr3Tt/NVqhfYe5eD+egy2t6iAzcuITCLAL+Cos9s7qm/  
iCqq+X/jgEx7KRg9IqZxNOT2dWbQAm1mj6yAVlgLhibPSR7dTXMPJTBIqmkFPuzWNOANLQXBxy2t 1a5itDRuu5UF9GsRvEQnMBB1ufuiStCTbqzyXfJ2qZ5Tpmmjjf3EVI2ckWENJD043d4b23I6ung9 VM6F8GoL+WIDMNsdqBKEujNXL9++v5MomU/mExKQwWgekGg2C27zKQlGeTwezi5n0+ks/uPujUla 8bJk0l1zHKWYvOrTmhdaGbWyF4WqQ2gWXrDjOMEwxdFpmIwSvHRwjpLR6+VUaLSlIsO5/zrle27h Sxq+XyGXs5TiAYnuBkmQjybjgORkGCTjaBJEcXKXjCKSkFn+MqV7Ltn7U0K7DCfDwdBXqUf6LLfI f69zo2nNLdNI8DrDMEXwtb3rGnEuS19aS7lo7Z4Ujv5JCij3sdBgmm787X7hx8bu71R5cIIt4T80 r1bQXDCy8LSCUSn9C6MdPJgZNj83VDOMxGcJc5DEhICb9QsyHA9gofsny/4JlQVAZdhi1JpTCysI 2TSaryu4KfYySXULQ7PiXUO3nBw7YezCHgTzWXvmTJYPVNNH4CxgbjPMZPC06HQED0j2lNzGsEXj XoF2UNrsvRzgePbm+tDuN8I97P319V8AAAD/wMAUEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL3RoZW1lL3RoZW1lMS54bWzsWUtvGzcQvhfof1jsvbFkvWIjcmDJctzEL0RK ihwpidplzF0uSMqObkVy6qVAgbTooQF666EoGqABGvTSH2PAQZv+iA65L1Ki4gdcIChsAcbu7DfD 4czszOzwzt1nEfWOMReExW2/eqviezgesTGJg7b/aLD92W3fExLFY0RZjNv+DAv/7sann9xB6yNK kiFDfDwIcYQ9EBSLddT2QymT9ZUVMQIyErdYgmN4NmE8QhJuebAy5ugEFojoymql0lyJEIn9DZAo laAehX+xFIoworyvxGAvRhGsfjCZkBHW2PFRVSHETHQp944Rbfsgc8xOBviZ9D2KhIQHbb+i/yV jTsraD1jonIJr8G3rf8yvoxhfLSq1+TBsFi0Xm/Um5uFfA2gchHXa/WavWYhTwPQaAQ7TXWxZbZW u/UMa4DSS4fsrdZWrWrhDfm1BZ03G+pn4TUolV9fwG9vd8GKFl6DUnxjAd/orHW2bPkalOKbC/hW ZXOr3rLka1BISXy0gK40mrVuvtsCMmF0xwlfa9S3W6uZ8BIF0VBEl1piwmK5LNYi9JTxbQAoIEWS xJ6cJXiCRhCTXUTJkBNvlwQhBF6CYiaAXFmtbFdq8F/96vpKexStY2RwK71AE7FAUvp4YsRJItv+ fZDqG5Czt29Pn785ff776YsXp89/zdbWoiy+HRQHJt/7n77559WX3t+/fj+5bfp0vN4YeLf/fLV uz/+/JB42HFpirPvXr978/rs+6/+vmlQ/omR0MTPiARFt4+PvEesgg26NAfD/nlOAYhIibHZhwI FCO1ikN+T4YWen+GKHLgOti242MOqcYFvDd9aincD/lUEofEB2FkAfcYox3GnVZ4oNYyzDyYxoF7 cT41cQ8ROnat3UWx5eXeNIEcS1wiuyG21DykKJYowDGWnnrGjjB27O4JIZZd98iIM8Em0ntCvA4i TpMMyNCKppJph0Tgl5lLQfC3ZZu9x16HUdeut/CxjYR3A1GH8gNMLTPeQ1OJIpfIAYqoafBdJEOX kv0ZH5m4npDg6QBT5vXGWAgXzwGH/RpOfwBpxu32PTqLbCSX5MglcxcxZiK32FE3RFHiwvZJHJrY z8URhCjyDpl0wfeY/Yaoe/ADipe6+zHBlrvPzwaPIMOaKpUBop5MucOX9zCz4rc/oxOEXalmk0dW it3kxBkdnWlghfYuxhSdoDHG3qPPHRp0WGLZvFT6fghZZQe7Aus+smNV3cdYYE83N4t5cpcIK2T7 OGBL9NmbzSWeGYojxJdJ3gevmzbvQamLXAFwQEdHJnCfQL8H8eI0yoEAGUZwL5V6GCKrgKl74Y7X Gbf8d5F3DN7Lp5YaF3gvgQdfmgcSu8nzQdsMELUWKANmgKDLcKVbYLHcX7Ko4qrZpk6+if3Slm6A 7shqeiISn9sBzfU+jf+u94EO4+yHV46X7Xr6HbdgK1ldstNZlkx25vqbZbj5rqbL+Jh8/E3NFprG hxjqyGLGuulpbnoa/3/f0yx7n286mWX9xk0n40OHcdPJZMOV6+lkyuYF+ho18EgHPXrsEy2d+kwI pX05o3hX6MGPgO+Z8TYQFZ+ebuJiCpiEcKnKHCxg4QKONI/HmfyCyLAfogSmQ1VfCQlEJjoQXsIE DI002Slb4ek02mPjdNhZrarBZlpZBZIlvdIo6DCokim62SoHeIV4rW2gB625Aor3MkoYi9lK1BxK tHKiMpIe64LRHEronV2LFmsOLW4r8bmrFrQA1QqvwAe3B5/pbb9RBxZggnkcNOdj5afU1bl3tTOv 09PLjGlFADTYeQSUnl5Tui7dntpdGmoX8LSlhBFuthLaMrrBEyF8BmfRqagXUeOyvl4rXWqpp0yh 14PQKtVo3f6QFlf1NfDN5wYam5mCxt5J22/WGhAyI5S0/QkMjeEySiB2hPrmQjSA45aR5OkLf5XM knAht5AIU4PrpJNmg4hIzD1Koravtl+4gcY6h2jdqquQED5a5dYgrXxsyoHTbSfjyQSPpOl2g6Is nd5Chk9zhfOpZr86WHGyKbi7H45PvCGd8ocIQqzRqioDjomAs4Nqas0xgcOwIpGV8TdXmLK0a55G 6RhK6YgmIcoqipnMU7hO5YU6+q6wgXGX7RkMapgkK4TDQBVY06hWNS2qRqrD0qp7PpOynJE0y5pp ZRVVNd1ZzFohLwNztrxakTe0yk0MOc2s8Gnqnk+5a3mum+sTiioBBi/s56i6FygIhmrlYpZqSuPF NKxydka1a0e+wXNUu0iRMLJ+Mxc7Z7eiRjiXA+KVKj/wzUctkCZ5X6kt7TrY3kOJNwyqbR8Ol2E4 +Ayu4HjaB9qqoq0qGlzBmTOUi/SguO1nFzkFnqeUAlPLKbUcU88p9ZzSyCmNnNLMKU3f0yeqcIqv DlN9Lz8whRqWHbBmvYV9+r/xLwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAABj bGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHOEj80KwjAQhO+C7xD2btJ6 EJEmvYjQq9QHCMk2LTY/JFHs2xvoRUHwsjCz7DezTfuyM3liTJN3HGpaAUGnvJ6c4XDrL7sjkJSl 03L2DjksmKAV201zxVnmcpTGKSRSKC5xGHMOJ8aSGtHKRH1AVzaDj1bmIqNhQaq7NMj2VXVg8ZMB 4otJOs0hdroG0i+hJP9n+2GYFJ69elh0+UcEy6UXFqCMBjMHSldnnTUtXYGJhn39Jt4AAAD/wMA UEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhALvlSJQFAQAAHgIAABMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFtDb250ZW50X1R5 cGVzXS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA2AQAAX3Jl bHMvLnJlbHNQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEATgurh+ACAAB4BgAAHwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgAgAAY2xp cGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD0FAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAA IQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJIMAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMv ZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHNQSwUGAAAAAAUABQBnAQAAlQ0AAAAA " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1038" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"That evening, WooBin had the F4 families over at the Song compound for a meeting led by none other than his fiancé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"We need to discuss OIBJ."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung announced./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mwo?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Gu JunPyo had already forgotten last month's meeting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Pabo!"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"His wife smacked his arm, em"Sunbae and his admin!"/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- "Aish! Why do you have to hit me?/strong/span/emstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;""/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" JunPyo rubbed the sore spot on his arm. strongem"Greon, what about them? Jihoo is a man; he can figure it out on his own."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "He's not even trying,/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Gaeul said. strong em"He won't go on dates and he works around the clock."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yo man, that all changed since Ilana-ssi came to work for him. He's been taking her to work and bringing her home. They've even gone to parties together."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Everyone looked to WooBin wondering his source of information. strong "emMwo/em?em I loosened Jaejoong's tongue with some soju."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "This is why I love you."/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung back hugged her fiancé. strongem"I'm telling you, there is something there."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I think Unnie is right."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "He had me get her a V.I.P. room and he wants some guards around her while he's here?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Wae?" /span/em/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"YiJeong asked./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "It seems her family thinks it best she goes back home and asked Jihoo to do whatever it took to take her back."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mwo?! em I thought only chaebol families did that?"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" JanDi was shocked. JunPyo's Mother had wielded her influence against JanDi during High School. This included having thugs ruin her parent's pop stand and demolishing the house she lived in, while she and her brother were still in it; amongst other things./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" em-"That's just it! I have a feeling her family is one of the most prosperous companies in the U.S. and Latin America, including but not limited to Europe."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "What company is that?"/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" JunPyo asked, finally showing some interest in the conversation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"ILC group, heard of 'em?"/em/span/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"WooBin asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Guerae...I think have. I want to say I've dealt with them."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "That can't be, they're your competitors?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yah, Monkey! I know I've had contact with the company's Chairwoman."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at JunPyo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"JunPyo, yo man, you just said Chairwoman. What did she look like?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "What was her name?!" /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung nearly jumped out of her chair with excitement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"JunPyo when was this?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"His wife wanted to know./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Aish! All of you just relax, I'm trying to remember. Why don't you look it up?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Jihoo said he'd wait for her to tell him who she was."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung pouted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Chincha? That really stopped you?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung smiled, unabashed. strong em"I couldn't find anything. Luis Contreras is listed as Chairman, but the Co-chairman is the face of the company." /em /strongAfter the untimely death of Ilana's parent's, the original founders decided to continue the company as if Luis had never left them. They all shared his same vision for the company. The success of the company is based on the fact the senior management has never had any discord with each other. They knew only by working together they would make the company a success./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "emI can't remember,"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JunPyo met with so many people a year, how was he to keep track of em "I know it wasn't in Seoul or New York, I have to ask Secretary Jung on Monday."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "What do we do if she really is chaebol?"/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" YiJeong asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"We should know her story before Jihoo does,"/em/strong JanDi said. She would only give her Sunbae to someone who was worthy of his love. She hadn't been and neither was Seo Hyeon, Ilana just had to be./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_7" o:spid="_x0000_s1032" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAsm8wuN8CAAB4BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVdtu2zAMfR+wfxD07tpOlYuNukWb xMOAbiua9QMUW4mFyZInKbcN+/dRstO46bCH1g8tJZFHh4ekcnWzrwXaMm24khmOLyKMmCxUyeU6 w0/f82CCkbFUllQoyTJ8YAbfXH/8cEXTtaZNxQsECNKkNMOVtU0ahqaoWE3NhWqYhLOV0jW1sNTr sNR0B8i1CAdRNApryiW+PkHNqKVoo/kboIQqfrBySuWWGoAURdrf6TiK4v3INJXbT7pZNA/aMS++ bh804mWGQTlJa5AIh91B5wbL8CxqfQLYr3Tt/NVqhfYe5eD+egy2t6iAzcuITCLAL+Cos9s7qm/  
iCqq+X/jgEx7KRg9IqZxNOT2dWbjY2aPrIBWWAuGxs9JHt1Ncw8lMEiqaQU+7NY04A0tBcHHLa3V rmK0NG67lQX0axG8RCcwEHW5+6JK0JNurPJd8napnlOmaaON/cRUjZyRYQ0kPTjd3hvbcjq6eD1U zoXwagv5YgMw2x2oEoS6M1cv376/kyiZT+YTEpDBaB6QaDYLbvMpCUZ5PB7OLmfT6Sz+4+6NSVrx smTSXXMcpZi86tOaF1oZtbIXhapDaBZesOM4wTDF0WmYjBK8dHCOktHr5VRotKUiw7n/OuV7buFL Gr5fIZezlOIBie4GSZCPJuOA5GQYJONoEkRxcpeMIpKQWf4ypXsu2ftTQrsMJ8PB0FepR/ost8h/  
r3Ojac0t00jwOsMwRfC1vesacS5LX1pLuWjtnhSO/kkKKPex0GCabvztfuHHxu7vVHlwgi3hPzSv VtBcMLLwtIJRKf0Lox08mBk2PzdUM4zEZwlzkMSEgJv1CzIcD2Ch+yfL/gmVBUBl2GLUmlMLKwjZ NJqvK7gp9jJJdQtDs+JdQ7ecHDth7MIeBPNZe+ZMlg9U00fgLGBuM8xk8LTodAQPSPaU3MawReNe gXZQ2uy9HOB49ub60O43wj3s/fX1XwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZS28bNxC+F+h/WOy9sWS9YiNyYMly3MQvREqK HCmJ2mXMXS5Iyo5uRXLqpUCBtOihAXrroSgaoAEa9NIfY8BBm/6IDrkvUqLiB1wgKGwBxu7sN8Ph zOzM7PDO3WcR9Y4xF4TFbb96q+J7OB6xMYmDtv9osP3Zbd8TEsVjRFmM2/4MC/uxqef3EHrI0qS IUN8PAhxhD0QFIt11PZDKZP1lRUxAjISt1iCY3g2YTxCEm55sDLm6AQWiOjKaqXSXIkQif0NkCiV oB6Ff7EUijCivK/EYC9GEax+MJmQEdbY8VFVIcRMdCn3jhFt+yBzzE4G+Jn0PYqEhAdtv6L/JWN OytoPWOicgmvwbet/zK+jGF8tKrX5MGwWLReb9Sbm4V8DaByEddr9Zq9ZiFPA9BoBDtNdbFltla7 9QxrgNJLh+yt1latauEN+bUFnTcb6mfhNSiVX1/Ab293wYoWXoNSfGMB3+isdbZs+RqU4psL+FZl c6vesuRrUEhJfLSArjSatW6+2wIyYXTHCV9r1Ldbq5nwEgXRUESXWmLCYrks1iL0lPFtACggRZLE npwleIJGEJNdRMmQE2+XBCEEXoJiJoBcWa1sV2rwX/3q+kp7FK1jZHArvUATsUBS+nhixEki2/59 kOobkLO3b0+fvzl9/vvpixenz3/N1taiLL4dFAcm3/ufvvnn1Zfe37/9+P7lt+nS83hh4t/98tW7 P/78kHjYcWmKs+9ev3vz+uz7r/6+aVD+iZHQxM+IBEW3j4+8R6yCDbo0B8P+eU4BiEiJsdmHAgU I7WKQ35PhhZ6f4YocuA62LbjYw6pxgW8N31qKdwP+VQSh8QHYWQB9xijHcadVnig1jLMPJjGgXtx PjVxDxE6dq3dRbHl5d40gRxLXCK7IbbUPKQolijAMZaeesaOMHbs7gkhll33yIgzwSbSe0K8DiJO kwzI0IqmkmmHROCXmUtB8Ldlm73HXodR16638LGNhHcDUYfyA0wtM95DU4kil8gBiqhp8F0kQ5eS /RkfmbiekODpAFPm9cZYCBfPAYf9Gk5/AGnG7fY9OotsJJfkyCVzFzFmIrfYUTdEUeLC9kkcmtjP xRGEKPIOmXTB95j9hqh78AOKl7r7McGWu8/PBo8gw5oqlQGinky5w5f3MLPitz+jE4RdqWaTR1aK 3eTEGR2daWCF9i7GFJ2gMcbeo88dGnRYYtm8VPp+CFllB7sC6z6yY1Xdx1hgTzc3i3lylwgrZPs4 YEv02ZvNJZ4ZiiPEl0neB6+bNu9BqYtcAXBAR0cmcJ9Avwfx4jTKgQAZRnAvlXoYIquAqXvhjtcZ t/x3kXcM3sunlhoXeC+BB1+aBxK7yfNB2wwQtRYoA2aAoMtwpVtgsdxfsqjiqtmmTr6J/dKWboDu yGp6IhKf2wHN9T6N/673gQ7j7IdXjpftevodt2ArWV2y01mWTHbm+ptluPmupsv4mHz8Tc0WmsaH GOrIYsa66Wluehr/f9/TLHufbzqZZf3GTSfjQ4dx08lkw5Xr6WTK5gX6GjXwSAc9euwTLZ36TAil fTmjeFfowY+A75nxNhAVn55u4mIKmIRwqcocLGDhAo40j8eZ/ILIsB+iBKZDVV8JCUQmOhBewgQM jTTZKVvh6TTaY+N02FmtqsFmWlkFkiW90ijoMKiSKbrZKgd4hXitbaAHrbkCivcyShiL2UrUHEq0 cqIykh7rgtEcSuidXYsWaw4tbivxuasWtADVCq/AB7cHn+ltv1EHFmCCeRw052Plp9TVuXe1M6/T 08uMaUUANNh5BJSeXlO6Lt2e2l0aahfwtKWEEW62EtoyusETIXwGZ9GpqBdR47K+XitdaqmnTKHX g9Aq1Wjd/pAWV/U18M3nBhqbmYLG3knbb9YaEDIjlLT9CQyN4TJKIHaE+uZCNIDjlpHk6Qt/lcyS cCG3kAhTg+ukk2aDiEjMPUqitq+2X7iBxjqHaN2qq5AQPlrl1iCtfGzKgdNtJ+PJBI+k6XaDoiyd 3kKGT3OF86lmvzpYcbIpuLsfjk+8IZ3yhwhCrNGqKgOOiYCzg2pqzTGBw7AikZXxN1eYsrRrnkbp GErpiCYhyiqKmcxTuE7lhTr6rrCBcZftGQxqmCQrhMNAFVjTqFY1LapGqsPSqns+k7KckTTLmmll FVU13VnMWiEvA3O2vFqRN7TKTQw5zazwaeqeT7lrea6b6xOKKgEGL+znqLoXKAiGauVilmpK48U0 rHJ2RrVrR77Bc1S7SJEwsn4zFztnt6JGOJcD4pUqP/DNRy2QJnlfqS3tOtjeQ4k3DKptHw6XYTj4 DK7geNoH2qqirSoaXMGZM5SL9KC47WcXOQWep5QCU8sptRxTzyn1nNLIKY2c0swpTd/TJ6pwiq8O U30vPzCFGpYdsGa9hX36v/EvAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAnGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAGNs aXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc4SPzQrCMBCE74LvEPZu0noQ kSa9iNCr1AcIyTYtNj8kUezbG+hFQfCyMLPsN7NN+7IzeWJMk3ccaloBQae8npzhcOsvuyOQlKXT cvYOOSyYoBXbTXPFWeZylMYpJFIoLnEYcw4nxpIa0cpEfUBXNoOPVuYio2FBqrs0yPZVdWDxkwHi i0k6zSF2ugbSL6Ek/2f7YZgUnr16WHT5RwTLpRcWoIwGMwdKV2edNS1dgYmGff0m3gAAAP/AwBQ SwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAu+VIlAUBAAAeAgAAEwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlw ZXNdLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCtMD/xwQAAADIBAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYBAABfcmVs cy8ucmVsc1BLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCybzC43wIAAHgGAAAfAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACACAABjbGlw Ym9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAUAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAh AJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAkQwAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9k cmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc1BLBQYAAAAABQAFAGcBAACUDQAAAAA= " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1037" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c232; mso-ansi-language: EN;"New York, NY (Morning)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Dr. Jaejoong was making his rounds on the sixth floor when he spotted his admin leaving for lunch, without Ilana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Yah, where are you going looking so cute and without your hubae?" /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl wore her hair down with a tweed cap and matching cape jacket over tan leggings and boots./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Dr. Jaejoong, will you stop teasing me?!" /em/strong She had heard a passing nurse giggle as he complimented her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Anieyo/em," /stronghe smiled,strong em"are you going on a lunch date?/em" /strongThis time he emwas/em teasing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"You know I am!"/em /strong Jaejoong shook his head confused. em"strongWith your Mother; stop playing dumb!"/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I didn't know, ah that brat didn't invite me. Tch, I told you they like you more than me."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jaejoong only thought it a little odd, most likely his Mother went shopping and couldn't resist getting her something. It wasn't a secret his Mom always wanted a daughter to shop with. strongem"Arraso, have fun. If she tries to set you up with any of her friends' sons, let me know./em"/strong Most were idiots and he wouldn't trust them with her. Hell, he wouldn't trust himself with her if he didn't know she was off limits./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_6" o:spid="_x0000_s1031" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEA9lZ+vN8CAAB4BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVdtu2zAMfR+wfxD07tpOlYuNukWb xMOAbiua9QMUW4mFyZInKbcN+/dRstO46bCH1g8tJZFHh4ekcnWzrwXaMm24khmOLyKMmCxUyeU6 w0/f82CCkbFUllQoyTJ8YAbfXH/8cEXTtaZNxQsECNKkNMOVtU0ahqaoWE3NhWqYhLOV0jW1sNTr sNR0B8i1CAdRNApryiW+PkHNqKVoo/kboIQqfrBySuWWGoAURdrf6TiK4v3INJXbT7pZNA/aMS++ bh804mWGQTlJa5AIh91B5wbL8CxqfQLYr3Tt/NVqhfYe5eD+egy2t6iAzcuITCLAL+Cos9s7qm/  
iCqq+X/jgEx7KRg9IqZxNOT2dWajY2aPrIBWWAuGRs9JHt1Ncw8lMEiqaQU+7NY04A0tBcHHLa3V rmK0NG67lQX0axG8RCcwEHW5+6JK0JNurPJd8napnlOmaaON/cRUjZyRYQ0kPTjd3hvbcjq6eD1U zoXwagv5YgMw2x2oEoS6M1cv376/kyiZT+YTEpDBaB6QaDYLbvMpCUZ5PB7OLmfT6Sz+4+6NSVrx smTSXXMcpZi86tOaF1oZtbIXhapDaBZesOM4wTDF0WmYjBK8dHCOktHr5VRotKUiw7n/OuV7buFL Gr5fIZezlOIBie4GSZCPJuOA5GQYJONoEkRxcpeMIpKQWf4ypXsu2ftTQrsMJ8PB0FepR/ost8h/  
r3Ojac0t00jwOsMwRfC1vesacS5LX1pLuWjtnhSO/kkKKPex0GCabvztfuHHxu7vVHlwgi3hPzSv VtBcMLLwtIJRKf0Lox08mBk2PzdUM4zEZwlzkMSEgJv1CzIcD2Ch+yfL/gmVBUBl2GLUmlMLKwjZ NJqvK7gp9jJJdQtDs+JdQ7ecHDth7MIeBPNZe+ZMlg9U00fgLGBuM8xk8LTodAQPSPaU3MawReNe gXZQ2uy9HOB49ub60O43wj3s/fX1XwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZS28bNxC+F+h/WOy9sWS9YiNyYMly3MQvREqK HCmJ2mXMXS5Iyo5uRXLqpUCBtOihAXrroSgaoAEa9NIfY8BBm/6IDrkvUqLiB1wgKGwBxu7sN8Ph zOzM7PDO3WcR9Y4xF4TFbb96q+J7OB6xMYmDtv9osP3Zbd8TEsVjRFmM2/4MC/uxqef3EHrI0qS IUN8PAhxhD0QFIt11PZDKZP1lRUxAjISt1iCY3g2YTxCEm55sDLm6AQWiOjKaqXSXIkQif0NkCiV oB6Ff7EUijCivK/EYC9GEax+MJmQEdbY8VFVIcRMdCn3jhFt+yBzzE4G+Jn0PYqEhAdtv6L/JWN OytoPWOicgmvwbet/zK+jGF8tKrX5MGwWLReb9Sbm4V8DaByEddr9Zq9ZiFPA9BoBDtNdbFltla7 9QxrgNJLh+yt1latauEN+bUFnTcb6mfhNSiVX1/Ab293wYoWXoNSfGMB3+isdbZs+RqU4psL+FZl c6vesuRrUEhJfLSArjSatW6+2wIyYXTHCV9r1Ldbq5nwEgXRUESXWmLCYrks1iL0lPFtACggRZLE npwleIJGEJNdRMmQE2+XBCEEXoJiJoBcWa1sV2rwX/3q+kp7FK1jZHArvUATsUBS+nhixEki2/59 kOobkLO3b0+fvzl9/vvpixenz3/N1taiLL4dFAcm3/ufvvnn1Zfe37/9+P7lt+nS83hh4t/98tW7 P/78kHjYcWmKs+9ev3vz+uz7r/6+aVD+iZHQxM+IBEW3j4+8R6yCDbo0B8P+eU4BiEiJsdmHAgU I7WKQ35PhhZ6f4YocuA62LbjYw6pxgW8N31qKdwP+VQSh8QHYWQB9xijHcadVnig1jLMPJjGgXtx PjVxDxE6dq3dRbHl5d40gRxLXCK7IbbUPKQolijAMZaeesaOMHbs7gkhll33yIgzwSbSe0K8DiJO kwzI0IqmkmmHROCXmUtB8Ldlm73HXodR16638LGNhHcDUYfyA0wtM95DU4kil8gBiqhp8F0kQ5eS /RkfmbiekODpAFPm9cZYCBfPAYf9Gk5/AGnG7fY9OotsJJfkyCVzFzFmIrfYUTdEUeLC9kkcmtjP xRGEKPIOmXTB95j9hqh78AOKl7r7McGWu8/PBo8gw5oqlQGinky5w5f3MLPitz+jE4RdqWaTR1aK 3eTEGR2daWCF9i7GFJ2gMcbeo88dGnRYYtm8VPp+CFllB7sC6z6yY1Xdx1hgTzc3i3lylwgrZPs4 YEv02ZvNJZ4ZiiPEl0neB6+bNu9BqYtcAXBAR0cmcJ9Avwfx4jTKgQAZRnAvlXoYIquAqXvhjtcZ t/x3kXcM3sunlhoXeC+BB1+aBxK7yfNB2wwQtRYoA2aAoMtwpVtgsdxfsqjiqtmmTr6J/dKWboDu yGp6IhKf2wHN9T6N/673gQ7j7IdXjpftevodt2ArWV2y01mWTHbm+ptluPmupsv4mHz8Tc0WmsaH GOrIYsa66Wluehr/f9/TLHufbzqZZf3GTSfjQ4dx08lkw5Xr6WTK5gX6GjXwSAc9euwTLZ36TAil fTmjeFfowY+A75nxNhAVn55u4mIKmIRwqcocLGDhAo40j8eZ/ILIsB+iBKZDVV8JCUQmOhBewgQM jTTZKVvh6TTaY+N02FmtqsFmWlkFkiW90ijoMKiSKbrZKgd4hXitbaAHrbkCivcyShiL2UrUHEq0 cqIykh7rgtEcSuidXYsWaw4tbivxuasWtADVCq/AB7cHn+ltv1EHFmCCeRw052Plp9TVuXe1M6/T 08uMaUUANNh5BJSeXlO6Lt2e2l0aahfwtKWEEW62EtoyusETIXwGZ9GpqBdR47K+XitdaqmnTKHX g9Aq1Wjd/pAWV/U18M3nBhqbmYLG3knbb9YaEDIjlLT9CQyN4TJKIHaE+uZCNIDjlpHk6Qt/lcyS cCG3kAhTg+ukk2aDiEjMPUqitq+2X7iBxjqHaN2qq5AQPlrl1iCtfGzKgdNtJ+PJBI+k6XaDoiyd 3kKGT3OF86lmvzpYcbIpuLsfjk+8IZ3yhwhCrNGqKgOOiYCzg2pqzTGBw7AikZXxN1eYsrRrnkbp GErpiCYhyiqKmcxTuE7lhTr6rrCBcZftGQxqmCQrhMNAFVjTqFY1LapGqsPSqns+k7KckTTLmmll FVU13VnMWiEvA3O2vFqRN7TKTQw5zazwaeqeT7lrea6b6xOKKgEGL+znqLoXKAiGauVilmpK48U0 rHJ2RrVrR77Bc1S7SJEwsn4zFztnt6JGOJcD4pUqP/DNRy2QJnlfqS3tOtjeQ4k3DKptHw6XYTj4 DK7geNoH2qqirSoaXMGZM5SL9KC47WcXOQWep5QCU8sptRxTzyn1nNLIKY2c0swpTd/TJ6pwiq8O U30vPzCFGpYdsGa9hX36v/EvAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAnGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAGNs aXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc4SPzQrCMBCE74LvEPZu0noQ kSa9iNCr1AcIyTYtNj8kUezbG+hFQfCyMLPsN7NN+7IzeWJMk3ccaloBQae8npzhcOsvuyOQlKXT cvYOOSyYoBXbTXPFWeZylMYpJFIoLnEYcw4nxpIa0cpEfUBXNoOPVuYio2FBqrs0yPZVdWDxkwHi i0k6zSF2ugbSL6Ek/2f7YZgUnr16WHT5RwTLpRcWoIwGMwdKV2edNS1dgYmGff0m3gAAAP/AwBQ SwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAu+VIlAUBAAAeAgAAEwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlw ZXNdLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCtMD/xwQAAADIBAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYBAABfcmVs cy8ucmVsc1BLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQD2Vn683wIAAHgGAAAfAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACACAABjbGlw Ym9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAUAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAh AJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAkQwAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9k cmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc1BLBQYAAAAABQAFAGcBAACUDQAAAAA= " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1036" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl arrived at the restaurant and quickly spotted Mrs. Kim. em"strongI'm sorry if I'm a few minutes late, Dr. Jaejoong stopped me before I left."/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "That boy, I'll have to talk to him about cutting into our girl time." /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Please don't, I don't want it to seem like I was telling on him."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" That wouldn't be good; he would tease her about it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Very well, I won't. Abi-yah, I want us to be good friends. You don't mind if I call you that?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Oh, I don't mind, everyone at work does."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Good, call me Mom or Eomonni if that's awkward./span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"She smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Oh, okay,"/em/strong it was a little awkward but she learned to be respectful of her elders./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"I went shopping and I couldn't resist. These are for you and Isabel." /em/strong Abigaíl was surprised to find two pairs of gloves in the box. They also looked incredibly expensive./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Oh, Mrs. Kim, please, this is too much." /em/strong Abigaíl tried to hand the box back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"You're supposed to call me Mom, remember? Everyone should have a nice pair of gloves. You want to take care of your hands so your boyfriend will want to hold them in the spring. But then, maybe I should take them back so he can hold them in winter."/em /strong If Abigaíl emdid/em have a boyfriend she would be blushing by now, but not having one, she could laugh. Mrs. Kim was too cute, in her opinion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I don't have a boyfriend, Eommoni, so I can accept these, thank you."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Atch, such a pretty girl and smart too, I can't believe none of the doctors haven't snatched you up." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" This made Abigaíl smile; her own Mother would never say that. It was one of the reasons she dated in secret, no man would be good enough for her daughters. Luciana was lucky because her Dad already knew Alonso; it was only a matter of time to convince him he was sincere./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I have my daughter, I don't need anyone else."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You say that now, Mr. Right hasn't come along yet. Don't let what happened in the past scare you. My son must know some eligible bachelors, ask him to introduce you."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "My so called 'Oppa'? He's worse than my parents. It doesn't matter what I'm discussing, if it's with a man, he has something negative to say about it."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Mrs. Oh liked that interesting piece of information. strongem"My son is a cynic who hasn't had his first love, yet and thinks every man out there is corrupt just because he is. He admires you very much and doesn't want you to get hurt. I think he also mourns not having a little sister to protect. I'm afraid he has designated you for the position, welcome to the family."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Both women laughed and enjoyed the rest of their meal together. Abigaíl found herself liking Mrs. Oh more and more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Eomonni, I have to get going."/em/strong As it stood, Abigaíl could be back at her desk with a few minutes to spare./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mmm, our date was too short. Next time, come over with Isabel and we can do something fun, maybe go shopping or to the spa."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"- "That would be fun, thank you."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"- "Thank you," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Mrs. Oh left the restaurant happy with her progress, now to work on her son./span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c232; mso-ansi-language: EN;"January 20, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl, Ilana discovered, was a night owl. Friday night, they stayed up watching 'Emma'. She was also a Jane Austen fan, with 'Pride and Prejudice' also being her favorite, sympathizing with Elizabeth Bennet, as she also grew up with all sisters. They talked until the early morning hours; Ilana listened with rapt attention and at times envy of all Abigail's funny childhood memories, which probably weren't so funny when they happened. Saturday night was spent much like Friday, except ending earlier and with a surprise pillow attack from Sylvia and Isabel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Now Sunday morning, Ilana dreaded going to Church with the family. She felt obliged to go for being their guest and enjoying their hospitality but in the future would remember emnot/em to spend Saturday night with Abigaíl. After a simple breakfast of sweet bread and coffee, they drove into Midtown, Manhattan for services. Ilana was uncomfortable the moment she stepped in. It wasn't that she didn't believe; she just had nothing to say to God. She'd cried and begged him to return her parents or kill her too, but he was indifferent to her pleas. So she sat, indifferent to what the Pastor said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Service was thankfully almost over. One more song and that uncomfortable tightening in her chest would go away but something in the music made her stop sulking, as her Nana would say she was doing. Nana would say she was acting like a child with her hands over her ears, shouting: la, la, la, la, I can't hear you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"There is power in the name of Jesus/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"To break every chain/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Break every chain?!" /em /strongShe thought to no one in particular. Ilana thought her chains would rival those of Jacob Marley's character by Charles Dickens. The events God put into motion for her life emgave/em her those chains. If he wanted to break them, why did he give them to her in the first place?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"There is a time/em emfor everything,/em emand a season for every activity under the heavens: /em ema time to be born and a time to die...a time to weep and a time to laugh,/em ema time to mourn and a time to dance...a time to keep and a time to throw away. When your heart is ready, I will fill it with laughter and dancing and you will throw away the pain."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The song had ended and Ilana sat in her chair, sure there were goose bumps on her arms, despite her layers. Had she zoned out and imagined Nana telling her those things? Abigaíl was standing, it couldn't be her? She was certain her heart was pounding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl thought Ilana looked a little shaken, almost on the verge of tears. strongem"Church is over, let's go have lunch. Are you feeling okay?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yes, I think I just zoned out. You weren't trying to talk to me during the song were you?" /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Please say yes, she thought?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Nope, it must have been my stomach growling. I can't wait to eat."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Me too," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana smiled. That must be it, hungry and tired from staying up late two days in a row, she was imagining things. Shaking her head to clear it, she followed Abigaíl out of the Church to her car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The rest of the day, Ilana forgot about Church and enjoyed the company of the Garcia family. She ate as much as Señora Paula piled on her plate until she was fit to burst. The minor squabbles amongst the sisters made her smile. In fact, she purposed in her heart to enjoy the rest of the day and not mourn what she didn't have./span/p  
table class="MsoNormalTable" style="width: 675.0pt; mso-cellspacing: .7pt; mso-yfti-tbllook: 1184;" border="1" width="900" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr style="mso-yfti-irow: 0; mso-yfti-firstrow: yes; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes;"  
td style="padding: .75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c40f;"Seoul, Republic of Korea/span/em/strong/p  
/td  
td style="padding: .75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c40f;"January 21, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: white; mso-color-alt: windowtext; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Secretary Jung dropped JanDi off at the clinic, before driving her husband to the office./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Don't work so hard." /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" JunPyo sent his wife out with a kiss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"I can't promise anything, I'll see you when I get home. Saranghae." /em/strong It was the same routine every day, often JanDi's day was longer than JunPyo's but one of them always managed to be home early for their daughter, InHei./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Secretary Jung, when we get to the office, I need you to find out what our dealings were with the U.S. company I.L.C. Group."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yes, Sir."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_5" o:spid="_x0000_s1030" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAOh2ssN8CAAB4BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVdtu2zAMfR+wfxD07tpOlYuNukWb xMOAbiua9QMUW4mFyZInKbcN+/dRstO46bCH1g8tJZFHh4ekcnWzrwXaMm24khmOLyKMmCxUyeU6 w0/f82CCkbFUllQoyTJ8YAbfXH/8cEXTtaZNxQsECNKkNMOVtU0ahqaoWE3NhWqYhLOV0jW1sNTr sNR0B8i1CAdRNApryiW+PkHNqKVoo/kboIQqfrBySuWWGoAURdrf6TiK4v3INJXbT7pZNA/aMS++ bh804mWGQTlJa5AIh91B5wbL8CxqfQLYr3Tt/NVqhfYe5eD+egy2t6iAzcuITCLAL+Cos9s7qm/  
iCqq+X/jgEx7KRg9IqZxNOT2dWbDY2aPrIBWWAuGhs9JHt1Ncw8lMEiqaQU+7NY04A0tBcHHLa3V rmK0NG67lQX0axG8RCcwEHW5+6JK0JNurPJd8napnlOmaaON/cRUjZyRYQ0kPTjd3hvbcjq6eD1U zoXwagv5YgMw2x2oEoS6M1cv376/kyiZT+YTEpDBaB6QaDYLbvMpCUZ5PB7OLmfT6Sz+4+6NSVrx smTSXXMcpZi86tOaF1oZtbIXhapDaBZesOM4wTDF0WmYjBK8dHCOktHr5VRotKUiw7n/OuV7buFL Gr5fIZezlOIBie4GSZCPJuOA5GQYJONoEkRxcpeMIpKQWf4ypXsu2ftTQrsMJ8PB0FepR/ost8h/  
r3Ojac0t00jwOsMwRfC1vesacS5LX1pLuWjtnhSO/kkKKPex0GCabvztfuHHxu7vVHlwgi3hPzSv VtBcMLLwtIJRKf0Lox08mBk2PzdUM4zEZwlzkMSEgJv1CzIcD2Ch+yfL/gmVBUBl2GLUmlMLKwjZ NJqvK7gp9jJJdQtDs+JdQ7ecHDth7MIeBPNZe+ZMlg9U00fgLGBuM8xk8LTodAQPSPaU3MawReNe gXZQ2uy9HOB49ub60O43wj3s/fX1XwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZS28bNxC+F+h/WOy9sWS9YiNyYMly3MQvREqK HCmJ2mXMXS5Iyo5uRXLqpUCBtOihAXrroSgaoAEa9NIfY8BBm/6IDrkvUqLiB1wgKGwBxu7sN8Ph zOzM7PDO3WcR9Y4xF4TFbb96q+J7OB6xMYmDtv9osP3Zbd8TEsVjRFmM2/4MC/uxqef3EHrI0qS IUN8PAhxhD0QFIt11PZDKZP1lRUxAjISt1iCY3g2YTxCEm55sDLm6AQWiOjKaqXSXIkQif0NkCiV oB6Ff7EUijCivK/EYC9GEax+MJmQEdbY8VFVIcRMdCn3jhFt+yBzzE4G+Jn0PYqEhAdtv6L/JWN OytoPWOicgmvwbet/zK+jGF8tKrX5MGwWLReb9Sbm4V8DaByEddr9Zq9ZiFPA9BoBDtNdbFltla7 9QxrgNJLh+yt1latauEN+bUFnTcb6mfhNSiVX1/Ab293wYoWXoNSfGMB3+isdbZs+RqU4psL+FZl c6vesuRrUEhJfLSArjSatW6+2wIyYXTHCV9r1Ldbq5nwEgXRUESXWmLCYrks1iL0lPFtACggRZLE npwleIJGEJNdRMmQE2+XBCEEXoJiJoBcWa1sV2rwX/3q+kp7FK1jZHArvUATsUBS+nhixEki2/59 kOobkLO3b0+fvzl9/vvpixenz3/N1taiLL4dFAcm3/ufvvnn1Zfe37/9+P7lt+nS83hh4t/98tW7 P/78kHjYcWmKs+9ev3vz+uz7r/6+aVD+iZHQxM+IBEW3j4+8R6yCDbo0B8P+eU4BiEiJsdmHAgU I7WKQ35PhhZ6f4YocuA62LbjYw6pxgW8N31qKdwP+VQSh8QHYWQB9xijHcadVnig1jLMPJjGgXtx PjVxDxE6dq3dRbHl5d40gRxLXCK7IbbUPKQolijAMZaeesaOMHbs7gkhll33yIgzwSbSe0K8DiJO kwzI0IqmkmmHROCXmUtB8Ldlm73HXodR16638LGNhHcDUYfyA0wtM95DU4kil8gBiqhp8F0kQ5eS /RkfmbiekODpAFPm9cZYCBfPAYf9Gk5/AGnG7fY9OotsJJfkyCVzFzFmIrfYUTdEUeLC9kkcmtjP xRGEKPIOmXTB95j9hqh78AOKl7r7McGWu8/PBo8gw5oqlQGinky5w5f3MLPitz+jE4RdqWaTR1aK 3eTEGR2daWCF9i7GFJ2gMcbeo88dGnRYYtm8VPp+CFllB7sC6z6yY1Xdx1hgTzc3i3lylwgrZPs4 YEv02ZvNJZ4ZiiPEl0neB6+bNu9BqYtcAXBAR0cmcJ9Avwfx4jTKgQAZRnAvlXoYIquAqXvhjtcZ t/x3kXcM3sunlhoXeC+BB1+aBxK7yfNB2wwQtRYoA2aAoMtwpVtgsdxfsqjiqtmmTr6J/dKWboDu yGp6IhKf2wHN9T6N/673gQ7j7IdXjpftevodt2ArWV2y01mWTHbm+ptluPmupsv4mHz8Tc0WmsaH GOrIYsa66Wluehr/f9/TLHufbzqZZf3GTSfjQ4dx08lkw5Xr6WTK5gX6GjXwSAc9euwTLZ36TAil fTmjeFfowY+A75nxNhAVn55u4mIKmIRwqcocLGDhAo40j8eZ/ILIsB+iBKZDVV8JCUQmOhBewgQM jTTZKVvh6TTaY+N02FmtqsFmWlkFkiW90ijoMKiSKbrZKgd4hXitbaAHrbkCivcyShiL2UrUHEq0 cqIykh7rgtEcSuidXYsWaw4tbivxuasWtADVCq/AB7cHn+ltv1EHFmCCeRw052Plp9TVuXe1M6/T 08uMaUUANNh5BJSeXlO6Lt2e2l0aahfwtKWEEW62EtoyusETIXwGZ9GpqBdR47K+XitdaqmnTKHX g9Aq1Wjd/pAWV/U18M3nBhqbmYLG3knbb9YaEDIjlLT9CQyN4TJKIHaE+uZCNIDjlpHk6Qt/lcyS cCG3kAhTg+ukk2aDiEjMPUqitq+2X7iBxjqHaN2qq5AQPlrl1iCtfGzKgdNtJ+PJBI+k6XaDoiyd 3kKGT3OF86lmvzpYcbIpuLsfjk+8IZ3yhwhCrNGqKgOOiYCzg2pqzTGBw7AikZXxN1eYsrRrnkbp GErpiCYhyiqKmcxTuE7lhTr6rrCBcZftGQxqmCQrhMNAFVjTqFY1LapGqsPSqns+k7KckTTLmmll FVU13VnMWiEvA3O2vFqRN7TKTQw5zazwaeqeT7lrea6b6xOKKgEGL+znqLoXKAiGauVilmpK48U0 rHJ2RrVrR77Bc1S7SJEwsn4zFztnt6JGOJcD4pUqP/DNRy2QJnlfqS3tOtjeQ4k3DKptHw6XYTj4 DK7geNoH2qqirSoaXMGZM5SL9KC47WcXOQWep5QCU8sptRxTzyn1nNLIKY2c0swpTd/TJ6pwiq8O U30vPzCFGpYdsGa9hX36v/EvAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAnGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAGNs aXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc4SPzQrCMBCE74LvEPZu0noQ kSa9iNCr1AcIyTYtNj8kUezbG+hFQfCyMLPsN7NN+7IzeWJMk3ccaloBQae8npzhcOsvuyOQlKXT cvYOOSyYoBXbTXPFWeZylMYpJFIoLnEYcw4nxpIa0cpEfUBXNoOPVuYio2FBqrs0yPZVdWDxkwHi i0k6zSF2ugbSL6Ek/2f7YZgUnr16WHT5RwTLpRcWoIwGMwdKV2edNS1dgYmGff0m3gAAAP/AwBQ SwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAu+VIlAUBAAAeAgAAEwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlw ZXNdLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCtMD/xwQAAADIBAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYBAABfcmVs cy8ucmVsc1BLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQA6Hayw3wIAAHgGAAAfAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACACAABjbGlw Ym9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAUAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAh AJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAkQwAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9k cmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc1BLBQYAAAAABQAFAGcBAACUDQAAAAA= " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1035" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"It was sometime after the morning's meetings that Secretary Jung presented a folder for JunPyo to review./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Here is the information you requested sir. It seems the company first contacted us, wanting to do a study of our resort in Macau."/em /strongJunPyo took the folder and began to scan its contents./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Now, I remember, it was odd but I allowed it. I wanted to see where it would lead. It turned out to really be nothing out of the ordinary. Have Mr. Jeong send me the CCTV tapes from that day."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I will contact him immediately."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JunPyo had some time on hand to review the file in front of him. The group only stayed one night and Mr. Jeong indicated all was what it seemed. Looking at the pictures in front of him, he wondered if this was the girl JaeKyung and WooBin were talking about. They received a thank you letter from the company and that was the last he had ever heard of them, until now. He placed the pictures in the scanner and sent them to WooBin: emIs this her?/em/span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
table class="MsoNormalTable" style="width: 675.0pt; mso-cellspacing: .7pt; mso-yfti-tbllook: 1184;" border="1" width="900" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr style="mso-yfti-irow: 0; mso-yfti-firstrow: yes; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes;"  
td style="padding: .75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c40f;"New York, NY/span/em/strong/p  
/td  
td style="padding: .75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c40f;"January 20, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: white; mso-color-alt: windowtext; mso-ansi-language: EN;"That evening, Ilana's last night of her first sleepover, ever, she read Isabel her bedtime story. She chose one of her own childhood favorites, 'The Nighti/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"ngale' by Hans Christian Anderson. In Abigail's bed, the three and Sylvia snuggled as Ilana recounted the story as her Mother told it to her countless times. Ilana tried to keep the emotion from her voice but it couldn't be helped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Isabel was asleep and Ilana too closed her eyes, longing to hear her Mother's beautiful voice as she lovingly narrated the story. She would even hum a little tune, saying it was the nightingale's song. Abigaíl took Isabel to her own bed, Sylvia had also gone. When Abigaíl returned Ilana still had eyes closed and her cheeks glistened with tears but she was smiling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Getting home sick?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Abigaíl asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mmm./em" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" More like Mom sick but she wasn't going to say that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Sometime later, Ilana felt teary eyed again. She very much liked Abigaíl, her family, SungRyung, YooJin, ShiYoon, even Dr. Jihoo and Dr. Jaejoong, Harabeoji and of course her friends. If she'd had a normal childhood, who would her friends be? What would she be doing? Would she have married Antonio and never met Oppa's and Suzy? Sure, their life wouldn't be any less for not having met her but Ilana couldn't imagine life without them. She had reduced herself to a sniffling mess now and Abigaíl, a light sleeper, heard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Chica, are you okay?" /em/strong Abigaíl yawned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Y-yeah s-sorry for waking...you up,"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana took a deep breath, trying to stop the crying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Do you want to talk about it?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I was just having silly thoughts," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana wiped her eyes, feeling embarrassed at having awakened Abigaíl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"So silly, you held your laughing until you cried? Come on; tell me if you think you can."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "It's really nothing, I-I was just wondering what my life would be if I'd stayed in California. Would I have somehow still met you and Unnie, ShiYoon and Uee? What about Suzy and the guys."/span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Even Kike, she realized wouldn't be in her life. She didn't understand her thoughts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl smiled. em"strongDummy, haven't you ever heard 'el hombre propone Dios dispone'?/strong/emstrong em It goes with the Proverb 'We can make our plans, but the LORD determines our steps.' So whatever you decided for your life God has his own plans. Sometimes he brings people in your life for a season or longer. In case you didn't realize, it's much easier to willingly go with his plans./em emHe /emdoesem know what he's doing/em. emNow, go to sleep, we've got work tomorrow."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana lay, trying to figure it out but eventually sleep won over./span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
table class="MsoNormalTable" style="width: 675.0pt; mso-cellspacing: .7pt; mso-yfti-tbllook: 1184;" border="1" width="900" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr style="mso-yfti-irow: 0; mso-yfti-firstrow: yes; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes;"  
td style="padding: .75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c40f;"Seoul, Republic of Korea/span/em/strong/p  
/td  
td style="padding: .75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c40f;"January 20, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: white; mso-color-alt: windowtext; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JunPyo had gathered WooBin and YiJeong to discuss the issue with Jihoo, minus the wives who were too emotionally involved in this project. JanDi doesn't want her sunbae hurt again, Gauel thinks Ilana is Jihoo's soul mate and JaeKyung jus/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"t wants to be matchmaker. They had been scanning the video of their day spent in Macau./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"That's definitely Ilana-ssi and her friend Suzy, whom we met at the hospital," /em/strongWooBin said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"She definitely has ties to ILC group; she holds the controlling shares that belonged to her father, Luis Contreras. But, as JaeKyung said, she's not named as chairperson nor is the face of the company."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Why is she working a minimally paying job at a hospital?"/span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" YiJeong asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Why is Jihoo working at a hospital in New York? He could easily be a director at one of the hospitals in Seoul and still take care of the foundation?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"WooBin was the most practical of the F4, after Jihoo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"They do have that in common."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JunPyo agreed. strongem"I only looked into her relation to the company and nothing about her personal life."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"JaeKyung and I will have our people in the states get on that. Jihoo said he'd rather wait until Ilana tells him herself but, we should know what we're getting into."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_4" o:spid="_x0000_s1029" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAfiTitN4CAAB4BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVdtu2zAMfR+wfxD07tpOlYuNukWb xMOAbiua9QMUW4mFyZInKbcN+/dRstO46bCH1g8tJZFHh4ekcnWzrwXaMm24khmOLyKMmCxUyeU6 w0/f82CCkbFUllQoyTJ8YAbfXH/8cEXTtaZNxQsECNKkNMOVtU0ahqaoWE3NhWqYhLOV0jW1sNTr sNR0B8i1CAdRNApryiW+PkHNqKVoo/kboIQqfrBySuWWGoAURdrf6TiK4v3INJXbT7pZNA/aMS++ bh804mWGQTlJa5AIh91B5wbL8CxqfQLYr3Tt/NVqhfYe5eD+egy2t6iAzcuITCLAL+Cos9s7qm/  
iCqq+X/jgEx7KRg9IqZxNOT2dWbkmNkjK6AV1oIh8pzk0d0091ACg6SaVuDDbk0D3tBSEHzc0lrt KkZL47ZbWUC/FsFLdAIDUZe7L6oEPenGKt8lb5fqOWWaNtrYT0zVyBkZ1kDSg9PtvbEtp6OL10Pl XAivtpAvNgCz3YEqQag7c/Xy7fs7iZL5ZD4hARmM5gGJZrPgNp+SYJTH4+HscjadzuI/7t6YpBUv SybdNcdRismrPq15oZVRK3tRqDqEZuEFO44TDFMcnYbJKMFLB+coGb1eToVGWyoynPuvU77nFr6k 4fsVcjlLKR6Q6G6QBPloMg5IToZBMo4mQRQnd8koIgmZ5S9TuueSvT8ltMtwMhwMfZV6pM9yi/z3 Ojea1twyjQSvMwxTBF/bu64R57L0pbWUi9buSeHon6SAch8LDabpxt/uF35s7P5OlQcn2BL+Q/Nq Bc0FIwtPKxiV0r8w2sGDmWHzc0M1w0h8ljAHSUwIuFm/IMPxABa6f7Lsn1BZAFSGLUatObWwgpBN o/m6gptiL5NUtzA0K941dMvJsRPGLuxBMJ+1Z85k+UA1fQTOAuY2w0wGT4tOR/CAZE/JbQxbNO4V aAelzd7LAY5nb64P7X4j3MPeX1/BQAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAkn2H4B0HAABJIAAAGgAA AGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1s7FlLbxs3EL4X6H9Y7L2xZL1iI3JgyXLcxC9ESooc KYnaZcxdLkjKjm5FcuqlQIG06KEBeuuhKBqgARr00h9jwEGb/ogOuS9SouIHXCAobAHG7uw3w+HM 7Mzs8M7dZxH1jjEXhMVtv3qr4ns4HrExiYO2/2iw/dlt3xMSxWNEWYzb/gwL/+7Gp5/cQesjSpIh Q3w8CHGEPRAUi3XU9kMpk/WVFTECMhK3WIJjeDZhPEISbnmwMuboBBaI6MpqpdJciRCJ/Q2QKJWg HoV/sRSKMKK8r8RgL0YRrH4wmZAR1tjxUVUhxEx0KfeOEW37IHPMTgb4mfQ9ioSEB22/ov/8lY07 K2g9Y6JyCa/Bt63/Mr6MYXy0qtfkwbBYtF5v1JubhXwNoHIR12v1mr1mIU8D0GgEO011sWW2Vrv1 DGuA0kuH7K3WVq1q4Q35tQWdNxvqZ+E1KJVfX8Bvb3fBihZeg1J8YwHf6Kx1tmz5GpTimwv4VmVz q96y5GtQSEl8tICuNJq1br7bAjJhdMcJX2vUt1urmfASBdFQRJdaYsJiuSzWIvSU8W0AKCBFksSe nCV4gkYQk11EyZATb5cEIQRegmImgFxZrWxXavBf/er6SnsUrWNkcCu9QBOxQFL6eGLESSLb/n2Q 6huQs7dvT5+/OX3+++mLF6fPf83W1qIsvh0UBybf+5+++efVl97fv/34/uW36dLzeGHi3/3y1bs/  
/vyQeNhxaYqz716/e/P67Puv/r5pUP6JkdDEz4gERbePj7xHrIINujQHw/55TgGISImx2YcCBQj tYpDfk+GFnp/hihy4DrYtuNjDqnGBbw3fWop3A/5VBKHxAdhZAH3GKMdxp1WeKDWMsw8mMaBe3E+ NXEPETp2rd1FseXl3jSBHEtcIrshttQ8pCiWKMAxlp56xo4wduzuCSGWXffIiDPBJtJ7QrwOIk6T DMjQiqaSaYdE4JeZS0Hwt2Wbvcdeh1HXrrfwsY2EdwNRh/IDTC0z3kNTiSKXyAGKqGnwXSRDl5L9 GR+ZuJ6Q4OkAU+b1xlgIF88Bh/0aTn8Aacbt9j06i2wkl+TIJXMXMWYit9hRN0RR4sL2SRya2M/F EYQo8g6ZdMH3mP2GqHvwA4qXuvsxwZa7z88GjyDDmiqVAaKeTLnDl/cws+K3P6MThF2pZpNHVord 5MQZHZ1pYIX2LsYUnaAxxt6jzx0adFhi2bxU+n4IWWUHuwLrPrJjVd3HWGBPNzeLeXKXCCtk+zhg S/TZm80lnhmKI8SXSd4Hr5s270Gpi1wBcEBHRyZwn0C/B/HiNMqBABlGcC+Vehgiq4Cpe+GO1xm3 /HeRdwzey6eWGhd4L4EHX5oHErvJ80HbDBC1FigDZoCgy3ClW2Cx3F+yqOKq2aZOvon90pZugO7I anoiEp/bAc31Po3/rveBDuPsh1eOl+16+h23YCtZXbLTWZZMdub6m2W4+a6my/iYfPxNzRaaxocY 6shixrrpaW56Gv9/39Mse59vOpll/cZNJ+NDh3HTyWTDlevpZMrmBfoaNfBIBz167BMtnfpMCKV9 OaN4V+jBj4DvmfE2EBWfnm7iYgqYhHCpyhwsYOECjjSPx5n8gsiwH6IEpkNVXwkJRCY6EF7CBAyN NNkpW+HpNNpj43TYWa2qwWZaWQWSJb3SKOgwqJIputkqB3iFeK1toAetuQKK9zJKGIvZStQcSrRy ojKSHuuC0RxK6J1dixZrDi1uK/G5qxa0ANUKr8AHtwef6W2/UQcWYIJ5HDTnY+Wn1NW5d7Uzr9PT y4xpRQA02HkElJ5eU7ou3Z7aXRpqF/C0pYQRbrYS2jK6wRMhfAZn0amoF1Hjsr5eK11qqadModeD 0CrVaN3+kBZX9TXwzecGGpuZgsbeSdtv1hoQMiOUtP0JDI3hMkogdoT65kI0gOOWkeTpC3+VzJJw IbeQCFOD66STZoOISMw9SqK2r7ZfuIHGOodo3aqrkBA+WuXWIK18bMqB020n48kEj6TpdoOiLJ3e QoZPc4XzqWa/Olhxsim4ux+OT7whnfKHCEKs0aoqA46JgLODamrNMYHDsCKRlfE3V5iytGueRukY SumIJiHKKoqZzFO4TuWFOvqusIFxl+0ZDGqYJCuEw0AVWNOoVjUtqkaqw9Kqez6TspyRNMuaaWUV VTXdWcxaIS8Dc7a8WpE3tMpNDDnNrPBp6p5PuWt5rpvrE4oqAQYv7OeouhcoCIZq5WKWakrjxTSs cnZGtWtHvsFzVLtIkTCyfjMXO2e3okY4lwPilSo/8M1HLZAmeV+pLe062N5DiTcMqm0fDpdhOPgM ruB42gfaqqKtKhpcwZkzlIv0oLjtZxc5BZ6nlAJTyym1HFPPKfWc0sgpjZzSzClN39MnqnCKrw5T fS8/MIUalh2wZr2Fffq/8S8AAAD/wMAUEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAY2xp cGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL19yZWxzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbC5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7SehCR Jr2I0KvUBwjJNi02PyRR7Nsb6EVB8LIws+w3s037sjN5YkyTdxxqWgFBp7yenOFw6y+7I5CUpdNy 9g45LJigFdtNc8VZ5nKUxikkUigucRhzDifGkhrRykR9QFc2g49W5iKjYUGquzTI9lV1YPGTAeKL STrNIXa6BtIvoST/Z/thmBSevXpYdPlHBMulFxagjAYzB0pXZ501LV2BiYZ9/SbeAAAA/8DAFBL AQItABQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABbQ29udGVudF9UeXBl c10ueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAK0wP/HBAAAAMgEAAAsAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANgEAAF9yZWxz Ly5yZWxzUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAH4k4rTeAgAAeAYAAB8AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAIAAGNsaXBi b2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAkn2H4B0HAABJIAAAGgAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA7BQAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL3RoZW1lL3RoZW1lMS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEA nGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACQDAAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL19yZWxzL2Ry YXdpbmcxLnhtbC5yZWxzUEsFBgAAAAAFAAUAZwEAAJMNAAAAAA== " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1034" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"After a day packed with meetings, Jihoo and his Grandfather stopped at a local restaurant for dinner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Is Ilana-yah still upset with you?" /em/strong Jihoo had briefly mentioned, Ilana storming out of his office./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Jeogumyo, the worst of her anger seems to have passed, but she'll have to get a CBC again and follow up with Jaejoong. We'll see how she fares."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Harabeoji had learned how to read his Grandson over the years and could tell something was wrong. strong"emJihoo-yah, what bothers you? Is it Ilana?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Deh, Harabeoji, I received her medical records along with an unpleasant conversation with her cousin, who was her primary physician until now."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "There was something of concern in her file or something the doctor told you?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mmm, and so many things in the file I don't know where to start."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Remember, your parents thought to promote healing through the arts. Jihoo-yah will find the right treatment to promote her healing."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I still have the feeling you would trade me and keep Ilana-ssi and JanDi-yah as your Granddaughters instead."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Harabeoji laughed heartily./span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
table class="MsoNormalTable" style="width: 675.0pt; mso-cellspacing: .7pt; mso-yfti-tbllook: 1184;" border="1" width="900" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr style="mso-yfti-irow: 0; mso-yfti-firstrow: yes; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes;"  
td style="padding: .75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" strongemspan style="color: #f1c40f;"New York, NY/span/em/strong/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: .75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c40f;"January 24, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: white; mso-color-alt: windowtext; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo arrived at JFK and went straight to the hospital. He showered in the Doctor's lounge and got straight to work making rounds. /spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He had rearranged his schedule to be on the floor the rest of the week and handle office visits the following week and administrative duties he could do on the weekend. He crossed paths with Jaejoong for a few minutes in the CC office. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"I take it you read Ilana's file?" /em/strongJaejoong asked and Jihoo nodded slowly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Dr. Contreras didn't try and contact you did he?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Deh, HyoJoo intercepted it. I know you have the same questions I do and more."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Take care of her anemia, I'll take care of the rest."/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo had taken the time to read the entire file line by line and he had an idea what happened to Ilana as a teen but not what happened to her as a child. There was nothing out of the ordinary for the first ten years and then all of a sudden she was labeled a suicide risk. When his parents died and he thought to be the cause of it, or at least that was what he was led to believe, he too felt like dying. At four years old, you don't know the word suicide. Could that be it? He wondered. Was it a death of someone close to her?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Jihoo-yah…, Dr. Jihoo, where did you go?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jaejoong waved a hand in front of Jihoo's face; he had been lost in his thoughts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Yah, you're jet lagged, how can you say you'll take care of Ilana. Who will take care of you?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo, I was just thinking about something." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo shook off his oppressive thoughts. strongem"Arraso, I'll see you later."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "By the way, I need your admin to get her blood work done, if she hasn't already."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Arraso, I'll see you later."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_3" o:spid="_x0000_s1028" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAoooIqd8CAAB4BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVdtu2zAMfR+wfxD07tpOlIuNukWb xMOAbiua9QMUW4mFyZInKZdu2L+Pkp3GTYc9tH5oKYk8OjwklcvrQy3QjmnDlcxwfBFhxGShSi43 GX78ngdTjIylsqRCSZbhJ2bw9dXHD5c03WjaVLxAgCBNSjNcWdukYWiKitXUXKiGSThbK11TC0u9 CUtN94Bci3AQReOwplziqxPUnFqKtpq/AUqo4gcrZ1TuqAFIUaT9nY6jKN6PTFO5+6SbZXOvHfPi 6+5eI15mGJSTtAaJcNgddG6wDM+iNieAw1rXzl+t1+jgUZ7cX4/BDhYVsDmMyDQC/AKOOru9o/r2 j6iiWvw3Dsi0l4LRI2IaR0PuXmc2PGb2wApohY1gaPic5NHdNHdQAoOkmlXgw25MA97QUhB83NJa 7StGS+O2W1lAvxbBS3QCA1FX+y+qBD3p1irfJW+X6jllmjba2E9M1cgZGdZA0oPT3Z2xLaeji9dD 5VwIr7aQLzYAs92BKkGoO3P18u37O4mSxXQxJQEZjBcBiebz4CafkWCcx5PRfDifzebxH3dvTNKK lyWT7prjKMXkVZ/WvNDKqLW9KFQdQrPwgh3HCYYpjk7DZJTgpYNzlIzerGZCox0VGc791ynfcwtf 0vD9CrmcpRQPSHQ7SIJ8PJ0EJCejIJlE0yCKk9tkHJGEzPOXKd1xyd6fEtpnOBkNRr5KPdJnuUX+ e50bTWtumUaC1xmGKYKv7V3XiAtZ+tJaykVr96Rw9E9SQLmPhQbTdONvD0s/NvZwq8onJ9gK/kPz agXNBSMLTysYldK/MNrDg5lh83NLNcNIfJYwB0lMCLhZvyCjyQAWun+y6p9QWQBUhi1GrTmzsIKQ baP5poKbYi+TVDcwNGveNXTLybETxi7tk2A+a8+cyfKeavoAnAXMbYaZDB6XnY7gAcmektsatmzc K9AOSpu9lwMcz95cH9r9RriHvb+++gsAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZS28bNxC+F+h/WOy9sWS9YiNyYMly3MQvREqK HCmJ2mXMXS5Iyo5uRXLqpUCBtOihAXrroSgaoAEa9NIfY8BBm/6IDrkvUqLiB1wgKGwBxu7sN8Ph zOzM7PDO3WcR9Y4xF4TFbb96q+J7OB6xMYmDtv9osP3Zbd8TEsVjRFmM2/4MC/uxqef3EHrI0qS IUN8PAhxhD0QFIt11PZDKZP1lRUxAjISt1iCY3g2YTxCEm55sDLm6AQWiOjKaqXSXIkQif0NkCiV oB6Ff7EUijCivK/EYC9GEax+MJmQEdbY8VFVIcRMdCn3jhFt+yBzzE4G+Jn0PYqEhAdtv6L/JWN OytoPWOicgmvwbet/zK+jGF8tKrX5MGwWLReb9Sbm4V8DaByEddr9Zq9ZiFPA9BoBDtNdbFltla7 9QxrgNJLh+yt1latauEN+bUFnTcb6mfhNSiVX1/Ab293wYoWXoNSfGMB3+isdbZs+RqU4psL+FZl c6vesuRrUEhJfLSArjSatW6+2wIyYXTHCV9r1Ldbq5nwEgXRUESXWmLCYrks1iL0lPFtACggRZLE npwleIJGEJNdRMmQE2+XBCEEXoJiJoBcWa1sV2rwX/3q+kp7FK1jZHArvUATsUBS+nhixEki2/59 kOobkLO3b0+fvzl9/vvpixenz3/N1taiLL4dFAcm3/ufvvnn1Zfe37/9+P7lt+nS83hh4t/98tW7 P/78kHjYcWmKs+9ev3vz+uz7r/6+aVD+iZHQxM+IBEW3j4+8R6yCDbo0B8P+eU4BiEiJsdmHAgU I7WKQ35PhhZ6f4YocuA62LbjYw6pxgW8N31qKdwP+VQSh8QHYWQB9xijHcadVnig1jLMPJjGgXtx PjVxDxE6dq3dRbHl5d40gRxLXCK7IbbUPKQolijAMZaeesaOMHbs7gkhll33yIgzwSbSe0K8DiJO kwzI0IqmkmmHROCXmUtB8Ldlm73HXodR16638LGNhHcDUYfyA0wtM95DU4kil8gBiqhp8F0kQ5eS /RkfmbiekODpAFPm9cZYCBfPAYf9Gk5/AGnG7fY9OotsJJfkyCVzFzFmIrfYUTdEUeLC9kkcmtjP xRGEKPIOmXTB95j9hqh78AOKl7r7McGWu8/PBo8gw5oqlQGinky5w5f3MLPitz+jE4RdqWaTR1aK 3eTEGR2daWCF9i7GFJ2gMcbeo88dGnRYYtm8VPp+CFllB7sC6z6yY1Xdx1hgTzc3i3lylwgrZPs4 YEv02ZvNJZ4ZiiPEl0neB6+bNu9BqYtcAXBAR0cmcJ9Avwfx4jTKgQAZRnAvlXoYIquAqXvhjtcZ t/x3kXcM3sunlhoXeC+BB1+aBxK7yfNB2wwQtRYoA2aAoMtwpVtgsdxfsqjiqtmmTr6J/dKWboDu yGp6IhKf2wHN9T6N/673gQ7j7IdXjpftevodt2ArWV2y01mWTHbm+ptluPmupsv4mHz8Tc0WmsaH GOrIYsa66Wluehr/f9/TLHufbzqZZf3GTSfjQ4dx08lkw5Xr6WTK5gX6GjXwSAc9euwTLZ36TAil fTmjeFfowY+A75nxNhAVn55u4mIKmIRwqcocLGDhAo40j8eZ/ILIsB+iBKZDVV8JCUQmOhBewgQM jTTZKVvh6TTaY+N02FmtqsFmWlkFkiW90ijoMKiSKbrZKgd4hXitbaAHrbkCivcyShiL2UrUHEq0 cqIykh7rgtEcSuidXYsWaw4tbivxuasWtADVCq/AB7cHn+ltv1EHFmCCeRw052Plp9TVuXe1M6/T 08uMaUUANNh5BJSeXlO6Lt2e2l0aahfwtKWEEW62EtoyusETIXwGZ9GpqBdR47K+XitdaqmnTKHX g9Aq1Wjd/pAWV/U18M3nBhqbmYLG3knbb9YaEDIjlLT9CQyN4TJKIHaE+uZCNIDjlpHk6Qt/lcyS cCG3kAhTg+ukk2aDiEjMPUqitq+2X7iBxjqHaN2qq5AQPlrl1iCtfGzKgdNtJ+PJBI+k6XaDoiyd 3kKGT3OF86lmvzpYcbIpuLsfjk+8IZ3yhwhCrNGqKgOOiYCzg2pqzTGBw7AikZXxN1eYsrRrnkbp GErpiCYhyiqKmcxTuE7lhTr6rrCBcZftGQxqmCQrhMNAFVjTqFY1LapGqsPSqns+k7KckTTLmmll FVU13VnMWiEvA3O2vFqRN7TKTQw5zazwaeqeT7lrea6b6xOKKgEGL+znqLoXKAiGauVilmpK48U0 rHJ2RrVrR77Bc1S7SJEwsn4zFztnt6JGOJcD4pUqP/DNRy2QJnlfqS3tOtjeQ4k3DKptHw6XYTj4 DK7geNoH2qqirSoaXMGZM5SL9KC47WcXOQWep5QCU8sptRxTzyn1nNLIKY2c0swpTd/TJ6pwiq8O U30vPzCFGpYdsGa9hX36v/EvAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAnGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAGNs aXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc4SPzQrCMBCE74LvEPZu0noQ kSa9iNCr1AcIyTYtNj8kUezbG+hFQfCyMLPsN7NN+7IzeWJMk3ccaloBQae8npzhcOsvuyOQlKXT cvYOOSyYoBXbTXPFWeZylMYpJFIoLnEYcw4nxpIa0cpEfUBXNoOPVuYio2FBqrs0yPZVdWDxkwHi i0k6zSF2ugbSL6Ek/2f7YZgUnr16WHT5RwTLpRcWoIwGMwdKV2edNS1dgYmGff0m3gAAAP/AwBQ SwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAu+VIlAUBAAAeAgAAEwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlw ZXNdLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCtMD/xwQAAADIBAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYBAABfcmVs cy8ucmVsc1BLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCiigip3wIAAHgGAAAfAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACACAABjbGlw Ym9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAUAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAh AJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAkQwAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9k cmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc1BLBQYAAAAABQAFAGcBAACUDQAAAAA= " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1033" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"It was after lunch, Jihoo spotted his admin and Abigaíl walking from the elevators./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Annyeong hasseyo, ladies," /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo greeted them. strongem"Abi-ssi, may I borrow your hubae?"/em /strong Ilana looked to Abigail almost pleading with her to say no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl fixed Jihoo with the same gaze she gave Dr. Jaejoong when he annoyed her. strongem"If you're going to be mean to her, then no, you can't."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo smiled. If there was such a thing as reincarnation then Abigaíl, he thought, had been a warrior princess in her past lifetime. strong em"Of course not, I promise."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'll see you when you get back, okay?" /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Abigaíl thought Dr. Jihoo had changed but didn't know exactly when or how./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo waited until Abigaíl was a few feet away before addressing his very serious admin before him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Has Ilana-ssi been well?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yes,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"her defenses were up and he knew it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Chuahyo/em,"/strong he smiled, trying to get her to relax. Ilana did not forget his threat of counseling sessions. strong em"Dr. Jaejoong asked me to remind you about your labs."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Do I really have too?"/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" It wasn't that she didn't intend to not get her labs done. She just hated needles stuck in her and was waiting for the last minute to face the inevitable. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Deh, he has to make sure your condition is stable. You need to get it done by tomorrow."/em/strong Ilana remained quiet, twenty-four hours was not enough time to mentally prepare for being stabbed as if by a sword. Jihoo thought he noticed her tremble for a second. strongem"Gwenchana?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yeeees, I'll go tomorrow."/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana began walking back to her desk. Jihoo smiled at her resignation of a fate worse than death. Thinking of something, he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, surprising her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I'll take you Saturday morning and we can have breakfast afterward." /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"This would be a good opportunity for one of their 'friend' sessions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Alright, since you're bent on it, I don't really have a choice."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Unless you'd rather go alone? Unpleasant situations are usually best tackled with company."/span/em/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He remembered when he ran into her and KyuJong Uissa and thought this alternative might not be so unappealing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Oh, Umm, if you insist." /em/strong Ilana shrugged her shoulders in indifference. strong em"I think you might owe me a meal for insulting me." /em/strong She quickly ran off before Jihoo could see her smile. Yes, she hated needles and the only way she survived the hospital stay was because of Suzy. She had resigned herself to going alone for her test but then Dr. Jihoo offered to keep her company. She was more afraid of the needle than of him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_2" o:spid="_x0000_s1027" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEA5rNGrd4CAAB4BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVdtu2zAMfR+wfxD07vpS52KjbtEm 8TCg24pm/QDFVmJhsuRJym3D/n2UbDduOuyh9UNLSeTR4SGpXN0cao52VGkmRYbDiwAjKgpZMrHJ 8NP33JtipA0RJeFS0AwfqcY31x8/XJF0o0hTsQIBgtApyXBlTJP6vi4qWhN9IRsq4GwtVU0MLNXG LxXZA3LN/SgIxn5NmMDXJ6g5MQRtFXsDFJfFD1rOiNgRDZC8SIc7HUdevB+ZpGL3STXL5kFZ5sXX 3YNCrMwwKCdIDRJhvzvo3GDpn0VtTgCHtaqtv1yv0cGhHO1fh0EPBhWweRnE0wDwCzjq7PaO6ts/  
oopq8d84INNeCsaAiG4sDbF7nVnUZ/ZIC2iFDacoek6yd9fNPZRAIyFnFfjQW92AN7QUBPdbSsl9 RUmp7XYrC+jXIjiJTmAg6mr/RZagJ9ka6brk7VI9p0zSRmnzicoaWSPDCkg6cLK716bl1Ls4PWTO OHdqc/FiAzDbHagShNozWy/Xvr+TIFlMF9PYi6PxwouD+dy7zWexN87DyWh+OZ/N5uEfe28YpxUr SyrsNf0ohfGrPq1ZoaSWa3NRyNqHZmEF7ccJhikMTsOkJWelhbOUtNqsZlyhHeEZzt3XKT9w81/S cP0KuZylFEZxcBclXj6eTrw4j0deMgmmXhAmd8k4iJN4nr9M6Z4J+v6U0D7DySgauSoNSJ/lFrjv dW4krZmhCnFWZximCL62d20jLkTpSmsI4609kMLSP0kB5e4LDabuxt8clm5szOFOlkcr2Ar+Q/Mq Cc0FIwtPKxiVVL8w2sODmWH9c0sUxYh/FjAHSRjH4GbcIh5NIlio4clqeEJEAVAZNhi15szACkK2 jWKbCm4KnUxC3sLQrFnX0C0ny45rszRHTl3WjjkV5QNR5BE4c5jbDFPhPS07HcEDkj0lt9V02dhX oB2UNnsnBzievbkutPuNsA/7cH39FwAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAkn2H4B0HAABJIAAAGgAA AGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1s7FlLbxs3EL4X6H9Y7L2xZL1iI3JgyXLcxC9ESooc KYnaZcxdLkjKjm5FcuqlQIG06KEBeuuhKBqgARr00h9jwEGb/ogOuS9SouIHXCAobAHG7uw3w+HM 7Mzs8M7dZxH1jjEXhMVtv3qr4ns4HrExiYO2/2iw/dlt3xMSxWNEWYzb/gwL/+7Gp5/cQesjSpIh Q3w8CHGEPRAUi3XU9kMpk/WVFTECMhK3WIJjeDZhPEISbnmwMuboBBaI6MpqpdJciRCJ/Q2QKJWg HoV/sRSKMKK8r8RgL0YRrH4wmZAR1tjxUVUhxEx0KfeOEW37IHPMTgb4mfQ9ioSEB22/ov/8lY07 K2g9Y6JyCa/Bt63/Mr6MYXy0qtfkwbBYtF5v1JubhXwNoHIR12v1mr1mIU8D0GgEO011sWW2Vrv1 DGuA0kuH7K3WVq1q4Q35tQWdNxvqZ+E1KJVfX8Bvb3fBihZeg1J8YwHf6Kx1tmz5GpTimwv4VmVz q96y5GtQSEl8tICuNJq1br7bAjJhdMcJX2vUt1urmfASBdFQRJdaYsJiuSzWIvSU8W0AKCBFksSe nCV4gkYQk11EyZATb5cEIQRegmImgFxZrWxXavBf/er6SnsUrWNkcCu9QBOxQFL6eGLESSLb/n2Q 6huQs7dvT5+/OX3+++mLF6fPf83W1qIsvh0UBybf+5+++efVl97fv/34/uW36dLzeGHi3/3y1bs/  
/vyQeNhxaYqz716/e/P67Puv/r5pUP6JkdDEz4gERbePj7xHrIINujQHw/55TgGISImx2YcCBQj tYpDfk+GFnp/hihy4DrYtuNjDqnGBbw3fWop3A/5VBKHxAdhZAH3GKMdxp1WeKDWMsw8mMaBe3E+ NXEPETp2rd1FseXl3jSBHEtcIrshttQ8pCiWKMAxlp56xo4wduzuCSGWXffIiDPBJtJ7QrwOIk6T DMjQiqaSaYdE4JeZS0Hwt2Wbvcdeh1HXrrfwsY2EdwNRh/IDTC0z3kNTiSKXyAGKqGnwXSRDl5L9 GR+ZuJ6Q4OkAU+b1xlgIF88Bh/0aTn8Aacbt9j06i2wkl+TIJXMXMWYit9hRN0RR4sL2SRya2M/F EYQo8g6ZdMH3mP2GqHvwA4qXuvsxwZa7z88GjyDDmiqVAaKeTLnDl/cws+K3P6MThF2pZpNHVord 5MQZHZ1pYIX2LsYUnaAxxt6jzx0adFhi2bxU+n4IWWUHuwLrPrJjVd3HWGBPNzeLeXKXCCtk+zhg S/TZm80lnhmKI8SXSd4Hr5s270Gpi1wBcEBHRyZwn0C/B/HiNMqBABlGcC+Vehgiq4Cpe+GO1xm3 /HeRdwzey6eWGhd4L4EHX5oHErvJ80HbDBC1FigDZoCgy3ClW2Cx3F+yqOKq2aZOvon90pZugO7I anoiEp/bAc31Po3/rveBDuPsh1eOl+16+h23YCtZXbLTWZZMdub6m2W4+a6my/iYfPxNzRaaxocY 6shixrrpaW56Gv9/39Mse59vOpll/cZNJ+NDh3HTyWTDlevpZMrmBfoaNfBIBz167BMtnfpMCKV9 OaN4V+jBj4DvmfE2EBWfnm7iYgqYhHCpyhwsYOECjjSPx5n8gsiwH6IEpkNVXwkJRCY6EF7CBAyN NNkpW+HpNNpj43TYWa2qwWZaWQWSJb3SKOgwqJIputkqB3iFeK1toAetuQKK9zJKGIvZStQcSrRy ojKSHuuC0RxK6J1dixZrDi1uK/G5qxa0ANUKr8AHtwef6W2/UQcWYIJ5HDTnY+Wn1NW5d7Uzr9PT y4xpRQA02HkElJ5eU7ou3Z7aXRpqF/C0pYQRbrYS2jK6wRMhfAZn0amoF1Hjsr5eK11qqadModeD 0CrVaN3+kBZX9TXwzecGGpuZgsbeSdtv1hoQMiOUtP0JDI3hMkogdoT65kI0gOOWkeTpC3+VzJJw IbeQCFOD66STZoOISMw9SqK2r7ZfuIHGOodo3aqrkBA+WuXWIK18bMqB020n48kEj6TpdoOiLJ3e QoZPc4XzqWa/Olhxsim4ux+OT7whnfKHCEKs0aoqA46JgLODamrNMYHDsCKRlfE3V5iytGueRukY SumIJiHKKoqZzFO4TuWFOvqusIFxl+0ZDGqYJCuEw0AVWNOoVjUtqkaqw9Kqez6TspyRNMuaaWUV VTXdWcxaIS8Dc7a8WpE3tMpNDDnNrPBp6p5PuWt5rpvrE4oqAQYv7OeouhcoCIZq5WKWakrjxTSs cnZGtWtHvsFzVLtIkTCyfjMXO2e3okY4lwPilSo/8M1HLZAmeV+pLe062N5DiTcMqm0fDpdhOPgM ruB42gfaqqKtKhpcwZkzlIv0oLjtZxc5BZ6nlAJTyym1HFPPKfWc0sgpjZzSzClN39MnqnCKrw5T fS8/MIUalh2wZr2Fffq/8S8AAAD/wMAUEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAY2xp cGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL19yZWxzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbC5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7SehCR Jr2I0KvUBwjJNi02PyRR7Nsb6EVB8LIws+w3s037sjN5YkyTdxxqWgFBp7yenOFw6y+7I5CUpdNy 9g45LJigFdtNc8VZ5nKUxikkUigucRhzDifGkhrRykR9QFc2g49W5iKjYUGquzTI9lV1YPGTAeKL STrNIXa6BtIvoST/Z/thmBSevXpYdPlHBMulFxagjAYzB0pXZ501LV2BiYZ9/SbeAAAA/8DAFBL AQItABQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABbQ29udGVudF9UeXBl c10ueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAK0wP/HBAAAAMgEAAAsAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANgEAAF9yZWxz Ly5yZWxzUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAOazRq3eAgAAeAYAAB8AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAIAAGNsaXBi b2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAkn2H4B0HAABJIAAAGgAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA7BQAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL3RoZW1lL3RoZW1lMS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEA nGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACQDAAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL19yZWxzL2Ry YXdpbmcxLnhtbC5yZWxzUEsFBgAAAAAFAAUAZwEAAJMNAAAAAA== " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1032" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl was on her phone on Ilana's return, so she set to work without further delay./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Mrs. Kim? I mean Eommoni. How can I help you?" /em/strong Abigaíl was surprised at the phone call./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Hello dear, I hope you're well. Can you do me a favor?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yes, of course." /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl didn't know what kind of a favor she could grant, but she would do her best./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I would love it if you and Isabel came to the house for tea on Saturday. Jaejoong's Father and I would love you two to be our guests."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "That would be nice but are you sure you want Isabel?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Of course, you two are a set; you can't have one without the other."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Can I bring something?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "No, just yourself and Isabel." /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Mrs. Oh terminated the call with Abigaíl and dialed another. em"strongChoi SeungHyun child, this is Mrs. Oh."/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yeobosayo, Eommoni, to what do I owe the surprise?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You've not visited since we've been in town. Why don't you drop by for tea on Saturday?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I would love to, if you make my favorite cookies."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Just for you dear, we'll see you then."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Mrs. Kim was still smiling to herself a few minutes later when her husband arrived and stole a kiss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Yeobo, what are you scheming with that smile of yours?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"using aegyo,em strong"we're having guests for tea on Saturday." /strong /emShe kissed his cheek and went off to plan the menu with their housekeeper./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_1" o:spid="_x0000_s1026" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAKviUod4CAAB4BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVdtu2zAMfR+wfxD07tpOlYuNukWb xMOAbiua9QMUW4mFyZInKbcN+/dRstO46bCH1g8tJZFHh4ekcnWzrwXaMm24khmOLyKMmCxUyeU6 w0/f82CCkbFUllQoyTJ8YAbfXH/8cEXTtaZNxQsECNKkNMOVtU0ahqaoWE3NhWqYhLOV0jW1sNTr sNR0B8i1CAdRNApryiW+PkHNqKVoo/kboIQqfrBySuWWGoAURdrf6TiK4v3INJXbT7pZNA/aMS++ bh804mWGQTlJa5AIh91B5wbL8CxqfQLYr3Tt/NVqhfYe5eD+egy2t6iAzcuITCLAL+Cos9s7qm/  
iCqq+X/jgEx7KRg9IqZxNOT2dWbxMbNHVkArrAVD8XOSR3fT3EMJDJJqWoEPuzUNeENLQfBxS2u1 qxgtjdtuZQH9WgQv0QkMRF3uvqgS9KQbq3yXvF2q55Rp2mhjPzFVI2dkWANJD06398a2nI4uXg+V cyG82kK+2ADMdgeqBKHuzNXLt+/vJErmk/mEBGQwmgckms2C23xKglEej4ezy9l0Oov/uHtjkla8 LJl01xxHKSav+rTmhVZGrexFoeoQmoUX7DhOMExxdBomowQvHZyjZPR6ORUabanIcO6/TvmeW/iS hu9XyOUspXhAortBEuSjyTggORkGyTiaBFGc3CWjiCRklr9M6Z5L9v6U0C7DyXAw9FXqkT7LLfLf 69xoWnPLNBK8zjBMEXxt77pGnMvSl9ZSLlq7J4Wjf5ICyn0sNJimG3+7X/ixsfs7VR6cYEv4D82r FTQXjCw8rWBUSv/CaAcPZobNzw3VDCPxWcIcJDEh4Gb9ggzHA1jo/smyf0JlAVAZthi15tTCCkI2 jebrCm6KvUxS3cLQrHjX0C0nx04Yu7AHwXzWnjmT5QPV9BE4C5jbDDMZPC06HcEDkj0ltzFs0bhX oB2UNnsvBzievbk+tPuNcA97f339FwAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAkn2H4B0HAABJIAAAGgAA AGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1s7FlLbxs3EL4X6H9Y7L2xZL1iI3JgyXLcxC9ESooc KYnaZcxdLkjKjm5FcuqlQIG06KEBeuuhKBqgARr00h9jwEGb/ogOuS9SouIHXCAobAHG7uw3w+HM 7Mzs8M7dZxH1jjEXhMVtv3qr4ns4HrExiYO2/2iw/dlt3xMSxWNEWYzb/gwL/+7Gp5/cQesjSpIh Q3w8CHGEPRAUi3XU9kMpk/WVFTECMhK3WIJjeDZhPEISbnmwMuboBBaI6MpqpdJciRCJ/Q2QKJWg HoV/sRSKMKK8r8RgL0YRrH4wmZAR1tjxUVUhxEx0KfeOEW37IHPMTgb4mfQ9ioSEB22/ov/8lY07 K2g9Y6JyCa/Bt63/Mr6MYXy0qtfkwbBYtF5v1JubhXwNoHIR12v1mr1mIU8D0GgEO011sWW2Vrv1 DGuA0kuH7K3WVq1q4Q35tQWdNxvqZ+E1KJVfX8Bvb3fBihZeg1J8YwHf6Kx1tmz5GpTimwv4VmVz q96y5GtQSEl8tICuNJq1br7bAjJhdMcJX2vUt1urmfASBdFQRJdaYsJiuSzWIvSU8W0AKCBFksSe nCV4gkYQk11EyZATb5cEIQRegmImgFxZrWxXavBf/er6SnsUrWNkcCu9QBOxQFL6eGLESSLb/n2Q 6huQs7dvT5+/OX3+++mLF6fPf83W1qIsvh0UBybf+5+++efVl97fv/34/uW36dLzeGHi3/3y1bs/  
/vyQeNhxaYqz716/e/P67Puv/r5pUP6JkdDEz4gERbePj7xHrIINujQHw/55TgGISImx2YcCBQj tYpDfk+GFnp/hihy4DrYtuNjDqnGBbw3fWop3A/5VBKHxAdhZAH3GKMdxp1WeKDWMsw8mMaBe3E+ NXEPETp2rd1FseXl3jSBHEtcIrshttQ8pCiWKMAxlp56xo4wduzuCSGWXffIiDPBJtJ7QrwOIk6T DMjQiqaSaYdE4JeZS0Hwt2Wbvcdeh1HXrrfwsY2EdwNRh/IDTC0z3kNTiSKXyAGKqGnwXSRDl5L9 GR+ZuJ6Q4OkAU+b1xlgIF88Bh/0aTn8Aacbt9j06i2wkl+TIJXMXMWYit9hRN0RR4sL2SRya2M/F EYQo8g6ZdMH3mP2GqHvwA4qXuvsxwZa7z88GjyDDmiqVAaKeTLnDl/cws+K3P6MThF2pZpNHVord 5MQZHZ1pYIX2LsYUnaAxxt6jzx0adFhi2bxU+n4IWWUHuwLrPrJjVd3HWGBPNzeLeXKXCCtk+zhg S/TZm80lnhmKI8SXSd4Hr5s270Gpi1wBcEBHRyZwn0C/B/HiNMqBABlGcC+Vehgiq4Cpe+GO1xm3 /HeRdwzey6eWGhd4L4EHX5oHErvJ80HbDBC1FigDZoCgy3ClW2Cx3F+yqOKq2aZOvon90pZugO7I anoiEp/bAc31Po3/rveBDuPsh1eOl+16+h23YCtZXbLTWZZMdub6m2W4+a6my/iYfPxNzRaaxocY 6shixrrpaW56Gv9/39Mse59vOpll/cZNJ+NDh3HTyWTDlevpZMrmBfoaNfBIBz167BMtnfpMCKV9 OaN4V+jBj4DvmfE2EBWfnm7iYgqYhHCpyhwsYOECjjSPx5n8gsiwH6IEpkNVXwkJRCY6EF7CBAyN NNkpW+HpNNpj43TYWa2qwWZaWQWSJb3SKOgwqJIputkqB3iFeK1toAetuQKK9zJKGIvZStQcSrRy ojKSHuuC0RxK6J1dixZrDi1uK/G5qxa0ANUKr8AHtwef6W2/UQcWYIJ5HDTnY+Wn1NW5d7Uzr9PT y4xpRQA02HkElJ5eU7ou3Z7aXRpqF/C0pYQRbrYS2jK6wRMhfAZn0amoF1Hjsr5eK11qqadModeD 0CrVaN3+kBZX9TXwzecGGpuZgsbeSdtv1hoQMiOUtP0JDI3hMkogdoT65kI0gOOWkeTpC3+VzJJw IbeQCFOD66STZoOISMw9SqK2r7ZfuIHGOodo3aqrkBA+WuXWIK18bMqB020n48kEj6TpdoOiLJ3e QoZPc4XzqWa/Olhxsim4ux+OT7whnfKHCEKs0aoqA46JgLODamrNMYHDsCKRlfE3V5iytGueRukY SumIJiHKKoqZzFO4TuWFOvqusIFxl+0ZDGqYJCuEw0AVWNOoVjUtqkaqw9Kqez6TspyRNMuaaWUV VTXdWcxaIS8Dc7a8WpE3tMpNDDnNrPBp6p5PuWt5rpvrE4oqAQYv7OeouhcoCIZq5WKWakrjxTSs cnZGtWtHvsFzVLtIkTCyfjMXO2e3okY4lwPilSo/8M1HLZAmeV+pLe062N5DiTcMqm0fDpdhOPgM ruB42gfaqqKtKhpcwZkzlIv0oLjtZxc5BZ6nlAJTyym1HFPPKfWc0sgpjZzSzClN39MnqnCKrw5T fS8/MIUalh2wZr2Fffq/8S8AAAD/wMAUEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAY2xp cGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL19yZWxzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbC5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7SehCR Jr2I0KvUBwjJNi02PyRR7Nsb6EVB8LIws+w3s037sjN5YkyTdxxqWgFBp7yenOFw6y+7I5CUpdNy 9g45LJigFdtNc8VZ5nKUxikkUigucRhzDifGkhrRykR9QFc2g49W5iKjYUGquzTI9lV1YPGTAeKL STrNIXa6BtIvoST/Z/thmBSevXpYdPlHBMulFxagjAYzB0pXZ501LV2BiYZ9/SbeAAAA/8DAFBL AQItABQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABbQ29udGVudF9UeXBl c10ueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAK0wP/HBAAAAMgEAAAsAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANgEAAF9yZWxz Ly5yZWxzUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhACr4lKHeAgAAeAYAAB8AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAIAAGNsaXBi b2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAkn2H4B0HAABJIAAAGgAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA7BQAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL3RoZW1lL3RoZW1lMS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEA nGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACQDAAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL19yZWxzL2Ry YXdpbmcxLnhtbC5yZWxzUEsFBgAAAAAFAAUAZwEAAJMNAAAAAA== " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1031" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c232; mso-ansi-language: EN;"We're getting closer to the wedding!/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p 


	58. Mischief and Out Right Trickery

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #f1c232; mso-ansi-language: EN;"January 24, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana was more than ready to go home. This first full week back to work reminded her that she had been lazing around at home for a month and needed to get back into shape. She and /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" raced down the stairs towards a cab for Ilana and a train for /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Maybe next week will you go shopping with me?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana had asked as they were ready to leave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"For yourself?"/em /span/strong span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" asked in surprise. Ilana had mentioned several times she hated to go shopping./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mmm, I have to find something to wear for a wedding."/em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana hated to buy a dress she wasn't going to wear again but wanted to see what was out there. Both her blue taffeta and black cinch were too loose on her now but maybe by then, she'll have grown back into them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"We can go tomorrow morning for a while? Isabel and I are coming to town in the afternoon, anyway."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I can't, I have to get labs done again. I will /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"notem be in the mood for shopping./em" /span/strong span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" was the only one of Ilana's co-workers to know about her anemia. She had been standing next to Dr. Jihoo and Dr. Jaejoong when they were speaking to KyuJong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Are you feeling okay?"/em/strong /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" asked in concern./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Mmm, it's a precaution to make sure the anemia has stabilized."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'll pray for good results."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana smiled and shook her head. /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" span lang="EN"made life appear easy as long as you have faith. strong em"See ya,"/em/strongem Ilana/em waved and stepped into a cab. She'd had the same driver for the past week; it seemed his schedule coincided with hers./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"'Ow are yew today miss?"/em/span/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The cabby asked in a strong Cockney accent, which Ilana thought he might exaggerate a bit for customers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Tired, it will be nice to go home."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Lawd above, if it ain't too cold fer a gentle ladey as yerself ter walk in dis wearfer."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I would normally walk but I'm allergic to the cold in a way."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Thee're not from around 'ere, are you?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"No, but it's home, now." /em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana had accepted the fact and although her heart was with Nana, Brendan, and her home, it was also with the people here, in New York./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Once In her apartment, Ilana put her things away, realizing the usual porter for the evening had been missing all week. Shrugging it off as vacation, she warmed her already prepared meal and sat to watch 'Inspiring Generation'. She really couldn't wait to see Kim HyunJoong in person again. He could be really funny when you didn't expect him to and she wanted to hear all about the locations he was currently filming at. If Uee knew Ilana had a date with him, she'd be dead./span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: fuchsia; mso-ansi-language: EN;"January 25, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo had already warmed the car and knocked on Ilana's door promptly at seven thirty./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Ready?"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" He asked when she opened the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"If I said no, would you tell Dr. Jaejoong the lab was closed?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mianhae, I'd have to carry Ilana-ssi to the lab myself."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana sighed. strongem"Yah, I let Ilana-ssi have her way last time and look what happened."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Oh well, are we going then?"/em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana closed her apartment door and walked off hurriedly to further avoid the subject./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Arriving at the garage they crossed paths with the new porter. Jihoo nodded by way of greeting and continued leading Ilana to the car. What Ilana didn't know was that the new porter was one of JaeKyung's guards. One was also stationed at the hospital and another in between the two places./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shapetype id="_x0000_t75" coordsize="21600,21600" o:spt="75" o:preferrelative="t"  
path="m 4 5l 4 11 9 11 9 5xe" filled="f" stroked="f"  
v:stroke joinstyle="miter"/  
v:formulas  
v:f eqn="if lineDrawn pixelLineWidth 0"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 1 0"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"/  
v:f eqn="prod 2 1 2"/  
v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelWidth"/  
v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelHeight"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"/  
v:f eqn="prod 6 1 2"/  
v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelWidth"/  
v:f eqn="sum 8 21600 0"/  
v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelHeight"/  
v:f eqn="sum 10 21600 0"/  
/v:formulas  
v:path o:extrusionok="f" gradientshapeok="t" o:connecttype="rect"/  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
/v:shapetypev:shape id="Picture_x0020_23" o:spid="_x0000_i1038" type="#_x0000_t75"  
style='width:417.75pt;height:6pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Despite her very warm gloves, Ilana's hands got colder and colder as they walked into the lab. Having an appointment, she was called back immediately. Her heart pounded in dread. Jihoo noticed her anxiety and put a hand on her arm in reassurance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"You're a fainter, huh?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" The technician smiled at her. Ilana just nodded as she was escorted to a room instead of a chair. strong em"Make a fist for me and I'll do my thing, you tell me when you're ready for the needle."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Umm, never..."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "That's great,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"the technician laughed. em"strongJust relax, okay?/strong/emstrong" /strongThe technician took advantage of Ilana being distracted by her joking and stuck the needle in. Ilana shivered, feeling the pop of the needle being inserted into her vein. Making the mistake of taking a quick peek at her arm, made her head feel like little needles were being inserted into her skull by the dozen. Finally done, the technician helped Ilana up to drink some juice. The sweetness only made her feel worse and was immediately sick. strongem"Get some food in you and you'll start to feel better."/em /strong Ilana highly doubted it. strong em"Wait here, I'll get your ride."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Not that Ilana could stand without falling. Jihoo came into the room and quietly helped her into her jacket. strong em"Kaja, does Ilana-ssi think she can walk?"/em /strongWhen she tried to stand, the room spun, making her want to be sick again. Thankfully, there was nothing left in her stomach. strong em"Climb on my back."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I'll be fine, just give me a minute." /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"She closed her eyes and tried again. Forcing herself to stand, she waited to make sure the room would stay still before taking a step. Jihoo wasn't so sure she wasn't going to faint, he took her arm in his, for support./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_22" o:spid="_x0000_i1037" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:417.75pt;  
height:6pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana's headache was still on active duty and trusting that Dr. Jihoo knew the way to the car, she allowed herself to be led unaware of her surroundings. Next thing she knew they were in the elevator./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Where are we going?/em"/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana asked, a bit apprehensively./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"To my office, I'll order us food and Ilana-ssi can rest for a while, you aren't in condition to go anywhere at the moment."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'm not hungry."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieya, your stomach just feels sensitive right now."/span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo unlocked the private entrance to his office. strong em"There's a private bathroom behind that door if Ilana-ssi still feels sick," /em/stronghe pointed to a door. strongem"Help yourself to any of the toiletries, Ilana-ssi will feel better once freshened up."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I think I'll take you up on that offer." /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana brightened up at the idea of cleaning up a bit, as he thought she would./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_21" o:spid="_x0000_i1036" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:417.75pt;  
height:6pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana ensconced herself in the bathroom, taking full advantage of the amenities. There were washcloths and face wash, lotion, new toothbrushes, and toothpaste, anything you would find in the most exclusive hotel and more. Taking advantage of a toothbrush, Ilana took her time getting the taste of bile out of her mouth and let the cold water on the washcloth revive her. During this time, Jihoo busied himself in the office. He ordered food, turned up the heat and turned on an electric kettle for tea. Thinking Ilana might want to lie down, due to her headache, he brought out a pillow and quilt. He just wanted to make her comfortable in every way, so that they could converse freely and not have her be nervous with him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Gwenchana?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo asked when Ilana finally emerged./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"A little better; just a little cold,"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"she gave him a half smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"There's a quilt on the couch and a pillow. If your head still hurts, Ilana-ssi can lie down."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Thank you, I'll take you up on the quilt but the thousand needles that were piercing my brain have subsided a little."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Here, this will wipe out the remaining..." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo handed her a cup of tea after she threw the quilt on her lap. strong"...emfive hundred?"/em/strong She smiled and took the cup gratefully./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"They sipped their tea in awkward silence for a few minutes. Jihoo wasn't used to initiating conversation and although with his admin, he didn't mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"I've ordered food; it should be here in another ten minutes. When did Ilana-ssi start having a fear of needles? Do you always get sick like this?"/em /strong He thought it best to ask open ended questions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"It's been a while but I think it's more of an aversion, not just fear." /em/strong Jihoo thought again, this was emnot/em a woman incapable of reason. strong em"This episode was mild compared to normal."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Wae?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Last time, I panicked and passed out right away and that's what always happens; even before I come in contact with the needle. Unless..."/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"There was a knock on the door but Jihoo thought Ilana had another reason for pausing her story./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"That's breakfast; Ilana-ssi must be starving."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana had actually forgotten her discomfort, realizing she had also forgotten Dr. Jihoo's calming effect on her. strong em"Pancakes?"/em/strong Ilana helped Jihoo set the small table in his office./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"My favorite."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mine too, my Nana makes the best."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo waited until Ilana was well distracted by food, to re-approach the subject. strongem"Ilana-ssi was saying? Unless what? What were you going to say about your aversion to needles?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "It's not important."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"It's important to /emIlana-ssi."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"That was the second time he had said that to her. His round eyes that were filled with kindness and a desire to help made her open her mouth when she didn't want to. strong em"My cousin...it seemed like he was always requiring test after test, without telling me why or results. I got tired of it and started to refuse. He'd take me out of the house kicking and screaming, we'd get to the hospital and he'd sedate me. If I caught a cold, I'd be under house arrest. If I had a fever, I'd be sent to the hospital. When I began to remove the IV, he started tying my hands to the bed. I didn't even /emknowem I had this anemia until I overheard him telling someone, whose business it wasn't, but /emmeem he didn't tell/em."/strong Ilana was getting so angry, she put too much pressure on her plastic fork and it broke. Thankfully Jihoo had extras, which he wordlessly handed to her. strongem"S-Sorry."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo thought her eyes were suspiciously em"What do your parents and Oppa say."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "My parents?/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to show him that pain. She clenched her fist nervously, an action not lost on Jihoo's keen observing em"My parents,/em" /strongusing her foster parents as an excuse,strong em"are in Puerto Rico and trust my cousin wholeheartedly; after all, he /emis ema doctor. He /emknowsem what's best, right?"/em/strong Jihoo wouldn't say that but noted the sarcasm in her voice. strong em"Kike is in Miami and has always been my support."/em /strongIlana's head was hurting again thinking of her cousin, she pushed her plate away, no longer hungry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"No one here is going to hurt you. We want to work with you to make sure you don't get sick again. Will you trust me and Dr. Jaejoong?"/em /strong Jihoo thought she had held something back, something she didn't want to tell him, but they were off to a good start./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"'Trust' was just something she wasn't good at. strong em"I'll try."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'll take that,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he flicked her hat playfully, making her laugh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_20" o:spid="_x0000_i1035" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:417.75pt;  
height:6pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" and Isabel dressed for their afternoon with the Kim family. She hadn't told her daughter because she would be too excited at seeing 'Dr. Prince' and would never be able to get her dressed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - em"Ma, Isabel e yo vamos a salir/em/span/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" (span style="color: fuchsia;"Isabel and I are going out/span). /span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Quizás no estaremos para la cena/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" (span style="color: fuchsia;"We might not be back for dinner/span)."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - "Está bien hija, a donde van/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" (span style="color: fuchsia;"That's alright dear, where are you going/span)?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - "La Señora Kim nos invitó a un té con sus amigas/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" (span style="color: fuchsia;"Mrs. Kim invited us to tea with her friends/span)."/span/em/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"So /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - /spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Que linda, no/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" (span style="color: fuchsia;"That's sweet of her/span)? /span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"A la próxima me dices con tiempo para mandarle algo delicioso /span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"(span style="color: fuchsia;"Next time let me know ahead of time and I'll prepare something delicious/span)."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Si, Ma (span style="color: fuchsia;"Yes Mom/span), /span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"ay les hablo cuando venimos de regreso /span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"(span style="color: fuchsia;"I'll call when we are on our way back/span)."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Que Dios me las cuide /span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"(span style="color: fuchsia;"May God watch over you/span)."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_19" o:spid="_x0000_i1034" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:417.75pt;  
height:6pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Mrs. Oh looked at her table and was satisfied with the amount of savory and sweet dishes. She had told /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" and SeungHyun two o'clock and her husband was to keep Jaejoong out until three. This would give her two guests time to get acquainted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" arrived at the Kim house a few minutes early. She never knew how the traffic on the freeway would be. At the same time she pulled up, a man in a Jaguar did as well; he was on his phone. /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" put on Isabel's gloves and head for the door. She arrived at the door seconds before SeungHyung terminated his call and rang the bell. Sensing awkwardness, SeungHyun inclined his head and introduced himself first./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_18"  
o:spid="_x0000_i1033" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:168.75pt;height:168.75pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/spanstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Hello, I'm SeungHyun Choi, might I have the pleasure of your name and yours as well, little darling?" /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"SeungHyun tried to figure out who the lovely exotic creature was in front of him. If Jaejoong was a flirt, SeungHyun was doubly so; not quite a rake but close enough./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I'm /em/span/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl García/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" and this is Isabel."/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Isabel hung back next to her Mother, not quite sure what to make of the man in front of her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"It's a pleasure,"/em/strong he shook her hand with both of his as they do in Korea, mainly to press her hand in a way that would allow him to feel for a ring through her gloves. It's not that he wouldn't date a married woman, on occasion; he just wanted to know what tactic to use. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The door opened and the housekeeper showed them in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Halmoni!"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Isabel took off running as soon as she spotted Mrs. Oh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Hello sweetie,/em" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Mrs. Oh laughed as she was body slammed by the five-year-old./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Where's Dr. Prince?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "He'll be along shortly, let me hug your Umma." /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Koreans weren't big huggers but in New York's cultural diversity, Mrs. Oh adapted the warm way of greeting. strong em"I'm so glad you came."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Thank you for having us, Eommoni."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yah Eommoni, where's my hug?"/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"SeungHyun was not to be left behind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "SeungHyun-ah gets more handsome each time I see you. Did you meet /span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Your enchanting young friend, here? I had the pleasure of introducing myself."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You need to find yourself a nice girl like /span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mrs. Kim!"/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/em/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" embarrassed at the compliment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Perhaps I can have /em/span/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" herself,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he winked at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"It was Abigail's turn to unconsciously hang back next to Mrs. Kim. She wasn't sure if she liked this Mr. Choi but he was a friend of Mrs. Kim's, he couldn't be that bad, could he?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Don't get me wrong, SeungHyun-ah,/em emI said /emlike /span/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;". Sheem is too good for you."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Oh!"/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" SeungHyun struck his chest as if grieved. strong em"Eommoni is too cruel." /em/strong /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" and Isabel laughed at their teasing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Step into the parlor, Jaejoong and my husband should be here soon. I just need to check something in the kitchen, I'll be right there. Isabel, do you want to help?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Deh, Halmoni."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "So, how do you know the Kim's?" /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"SeungHyun was interested in her relationship with the family./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -em strong"I work with Dr. Jaejoong. Mr. and Mrs. Kim are very nice, what about you?"/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Jaejoong and I went to High school together but once in the U.S., I went to business school and him to medical school. How long have /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"youem known the Kim's/em?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I've worked with Dr. Jaejoong for a few years but have only just met his family."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" was standing near the fireplace but was unnerved that this man was standing so close, she decided to sit on the couch opposite them. She usually had no problems chatting with anyone but no matter how much she tried to come up with small talk, she couldn't. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"SeungHyun wondered who was getting set up, Jaejoong or himself. As long as he was invited to this party he was going to enjoy himself. He waited a little while in silence, observing, before sitting himself next to her. em"I sincerely hope we will be running into each other often from now on." /em He leaned forward, scrutinizing her face. It was all Abigail could do not to shove him back. "Your little darling is a beauty like her Umma."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" stood up in alarm, the couch was long but if he sat any closer to her he would be in her lap./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_17" o:spid="_x0000_i1032" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:417.75pt;  
height:6pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong and his Father had just arrived and were taken aback when Isabel took a running jump at Jaejoong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Dr. Prince!"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jaejoong dropped his bag in time to catch the little flying squirrel in front of him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Jagiya, what a surprise,"/em /strongJaejoong smiled at the cutie in his arms. strong em"Where's your Umma?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "We're here for tea; Halmoni asked us,"/span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Isabel said proudly. strong em"Umma is with your friend, he's not as handsome as you," /em/strongshe whispered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Umma, which friend is here?"/em /strongOther than Jihoo, he didn't trust any of his friends with /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Choi SeungHyun, I thought it'd be nice for him to meet a good girl for a change."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Nun micheossuh? He isn't interested in /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"goodem girls." /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He was only interested in turning good girls into bad girls. He tried not to look too upset or worried for Isabel's sake. strong em"Let's go say hi to Umma Ajussi."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yeobo, I hope this doesn't backfire on you,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Mr. Kim commented once their son was out of earshot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"SeungHyun doesn't stand a chance with /em/span/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"; Jaejoong will have to make a move In order to save her honor." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Mrs. Oh grinned like a Cheshire cat, delighted with her scheme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -"Yeobo, if the business ever fails, it's comforting to know you can always be a professional matchmaker."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_16" o:spid="_x0000_i1031" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:417.75pt;  
height:6pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"In the parlor, /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" wondered what was keeping everyone. She'd stood to wander to the fireplace again, SeungHyun stood as well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I'll go see, if Mrs. Oh needs help," /em/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" needed room to breathe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'm sure she's got everything under control, stay and keep me company," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he stood back only far enough to admire the way the tight dark blue ankle jeans hugged her wonderful curves and the way the necklace rested nicely over her breasts. /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" was feeling like a mouse being cornered by a cat; Dr. Jaejoong never made her feel like that. strong em"Jagiya, your beauty is that of a goddess, has Jaejoong made you his yet?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The way his deep voice drawled the word 'jagiya' and that smirk on his lips and greedy look in his eyes, made/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" take a step back, ready to grab at the fire poker if need be. strong em"Dr. Jae-Jaejoong and I only w-work together," /em/strongshe stuttered, to her irritation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Jagiya!"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong's voice suddenly filled the room. He bypassed SeungHyun and went up to /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;", hugged her and kissed her cheek. strongem"Bogoshipawtsso and here you are to surprise me."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "SeungHyun-ah, how have you been? I see you've met my two special ladies."/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jaejoong placed his hand possessively on Abigail's upper back. Her head was whirling trying to figure out what was happening. At the same time, she didn't care as long as the lecherous SeungHyun kept away from her. She never would consider Dr. Jaejoong as an answer to prayer but at the moment the Lord had sent him as her guardian angel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Orenamnida (long time no see), so you guys are an item? Mianhaeyo, my loss. /em/span/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"-ssi, when you tire of this guy, give me a call."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I won't get tired of you, Dr. Prince," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Isabel said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Guerom and I will never tire of you or your Umma," /em/stronghe flashed a tender smile at /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" and ran a hand through her hair, making her heart practically leap out of her chest. Jaejoong took her warm hand in his. strong em"Kaja, Umma is ready for us."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Over tea, Jaejoong continued to sneak glances at /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" and grin foolishly. SeungHyun realized he had been beaten when he noticed /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" blush having caught Jaejoong looking at her. What SeungHyun wondered was, if he'd been tricked by Mrs. Kim for her son's sake. Was there something already between his friend and /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"? Or did his presence produce the outcome?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_15" o:spid="_x0000_i1030" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:417.75pt;  
height:6pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Now late afternoon, Ilana stretched in her chair in Jihoo's office. They had been there all day only running to the cafeteria long enough to bring sandwiches back to the office. Having food in her stomach, Ilana felt much better and wanted to stay and help Dr. Jihoo catch up on his administrative duties that he always left for the weekend or evenings when he wasn't pulled in every direction. Ilana realized it had been a while since either had spoken. She turned her head towards Dr. Jihoo's desk only to see that he was asleep in his chair. She thought he looked so sweet asleep; it would be a shame to wake him. He really did look like Kim HyunJoong. Taking out her phone, she decided to take a picture to show him when they met in a few weeks. A little dark in the office, the flash went off and was quite loudly in the otherwise tranquil setting. Jihoo stirred, sensing a disturbance. Ilana panicked and went back to her chair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Jwasangmnida, I fell asleep,"/em/span/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" he rubbed his face./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Oh, I hadn't noticed,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"she was trying not to laugh and he noticed the merriment in her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Agassi, what are you up to?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Amogotdoyo."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Now I /emknowem you're up to something/em. emAgassi only uses her Korean when she's angry or hiding something." /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" That was Ilana to the 'T' and it surprised her that he paid such close attention. She tried to nonchalantly put her phone away but the very movement was suspicious./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "It's late, we should get going,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo wondered what she hid on her phone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Arraseo,/em" /strongshe teased. Jihoo stood casually grabbing his coat and helping Ilana with hers. Before he stepped back, he slipped his hand in her pocket, capturing her phone. strongem"Yah, give it back."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo, tell me what you're hiding."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Nothing of importance."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Gueron, Ilana-ssi won't mind if I look." /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"She tried reaching for the phone, but his movement was so swift, that and he was rather taller than her; she couldn't touch him. Her phone was not locked and he immediately saw his picture and laughed. strongem"What was Agassi planning?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana couldn't tell him about Kim HyunJoong; she blurted out the first thing she could think of. strongem"Dr. Jihoo looks so sweet asleep; I wanted to show it to Suzy."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Sounds harmless but no," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he didn't want anyone linking him to F4. He made sure to keep the hospital and his life back home at arms distance. Deleting the picture, he returned her phone. strongem"I'm tired, kaja."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana still smiled; unfazed that he took her fun away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_14" o:spid="_x0000_i1029" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:417.75pt;  
height:6pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Choi SeungHyun had business to take care of and excused himself first./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Eommoni, thank you for the lovely afternoon."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "SeungHyun-ah, you know you're welcome anytime; don't wait for an invitation."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I will take you up on that. Little darling," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he bowed to Isabel. strongem"It was a pleasure meeting you and your Umma."/em/strong Isabel just clung to the safety of Jaejoong's leg. She hadn't warmed up to SeungHyun at all. strongem"Jaejoong-ah, nae chingu, I expect an invite to the wedding, arraso?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" was blushing and ready to murder her supposed groom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Dr. Prince, you can only marry my Mama."/em /strongIsabel's panicked statement made /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" wish the ground opened up and swallowed her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Don't worry, little darling, of course Dr. Prince is going marry your Mama,"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" SeungHyun reassured the little girl. He was enjoying this; it seemed there would soon be one less playboy amongst their set./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Isabel, don't worry about nae adul and Umma; help me take the leftover sweets from the table."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"At the mention of sweets, the child happily followed, Mrs. Oh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"SeungHyun-ah, I'll walk you out. I heard you have next year's Jaguar F type already. How many strings did you pull?"/em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" SeungHyun and Jaejoong's dad walked out, animatedly discussing brakes, suspension, and horsepower./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"What kind of stunt were you trying to pull?/em" /strongThe door closed and/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" rounded on Jaejoong and punched his chest with all her strength; both cried out in pain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I was trying to save your honor. In case you didn't notice, he was totally coming on to you."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Did you have to lead everyone to believe we were getting married?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Did you want to get groped?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "He wouldn't do that in your parent's home?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "If you believed that, why did you have a deer caught in the headlight look when Isabel and I walked in; not to mention I could feel your heart thumping wildly under my hand."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Oh, well, I...was just wondering where my daughter was and it's not like we have anything in common...so things were awkward."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mianhae," /span/em/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he smiled softly at her excuses and place both hands on her shoulders, making her stare at him worriedly. strong"I did the first thing I could think of. To normal Korean men, your beauty is exotic; add to that the 'hands off' look in your eyes, you're hot./strong/span/emstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" emTo a sly fox like Choi SeungHyun, that's an open invitation to do what it takes to get you under him if you know what I mean?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" nodded, bright red. She couldn't believe he was telling her these things. strong em"Are you like that too?"/em /strong/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" asked nervously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Her look of revulsion at him wounded his heart for some reason. strongem"Anieyo," /em/stronghis playful was replaced with a more sober lookem. strong"I've told you how things are with me."/strong/emstrong /strong He shook the serious tone away and smiled mischievously at her before kissing her forehead. strongem"You're getting just a little too hot for me at the moment. That bewildered face is too irresistibly cute and I might turn into SeungHyun."/em /strong/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" took a step back in alarm. strongem"Kaja, anae (wifey)."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_13" o:spid="_x0000_i1028" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:417.75pt;  
height:6pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana lazily walked to the garage elevator, with Jihoo beside her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Gwenchana?"/em /strongJihoo asked because she usually ran to the elevator./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mmm, your work is tiring."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mmm."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Gomawoyo."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Wae?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "For letting me hang out with you today. It was fun."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I thought it was tiring."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "It was, but satisfying. I like seeing all the numbers come together on the report and plugging in codes. Sometimes, I wish life was that way; plug in the right code or formula and your report runs fine. But even if you accidentally put the wrong one in, you could just delete it and plug in the right one."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" She smiled because she was in danger of getting teary eyed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Did you input the wrong code at one time?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mmm,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"she shrugged. They had arrived on their floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Were you able to impute a new one?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana shook her head 'no'./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"What happened?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "emI only /emwishem life was like a spreadsheet/em embut it's not. You can't just remove the offending formula."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo sensed her retreating into herself again. strong em"Do you want to hang out a little while longer?/em" /strong He wanted to keep her talking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I'm a little tired, another day perhaps;" /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"they had been standing outside Ilana's door and she turned to punch in her code./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Hajimaseyo (please don't do that)." /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" He took her hand from the door; startled, she turned to look at him. strong em"You're hiding again."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Dr. Jihoo, I'm in plain sight."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Ani, I can't see you anymore, talk to me."/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo's gaze was heavy with concern and was almost too much for Ilana. She didn't want to talk about her parents; she didn't want to talk about her shameful past. To Dr. Jihoo and to her co-workers, she just wanted to be normal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "emI have a bit of a headache, I'm gonna go in and eat something."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Ani, nae chingu needs some company."/span/em/strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: fuchsia; mso-ansi-language: EN;"January 27, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo took up his position as personal driver, once again. He surprised Ilana by standing outside her door when she was on her way out that morning. He had spoken to the two bodyguards following Ilana. She had been getting in the same cab every afternoon. That particular cab company was not registered in the city. Not only was it not registered but what are the odds, in this busy city, of getting the same cab driver every day. The guard, posing as the porter, had caught the so called cab driver lurking around the apartment and he had also been seen on the hospital grounds. It was time to terminate the guy's career as a cab driver and send him back to whoever sent him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Omo! Dr. Jihoo, you scared me!"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana opened her door to see Jihoo standing in front of it, unprepared, she was startled. em"strongWhat are you doing there?"/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I believe agassi called for a driver; at your services," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he bowed, making Ilana smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Aren't you sick of me yet? I'm sure you prefer Dr. Jaejoong's company."/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" They had spent the rest of Saturday evening talking in her apartment. Nothing personal, just random things, likes, and dislikes; finding they had many of the same tastes. Sunday is when Ilana prepped her meals for the week and she invited him to have dinner with her. She was getting very comfortable around him but every now and then his 'I-can-read-your-thoughts' gaze made her shy away from him. His sweet smile always brought her back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Anieyo, you're prettier than Dr. Jaejoong and far more interesting to talk to./em"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana burst out laughing. strongem"How can you say things like that with such a straight face?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo didn't reply but grinned to himself. em strong"Kaja," /strong/emhe began to walk toward the elevator. Ilana smiling and laughing was transformed. If he had to become a clown or comedian to see her like that, then he wouldn't mind. He didn't quite understand how she brought out the opposite in him. He preferred tranquility, privacy, and quiet but emhe/em sought out Ilana and always initiated the conversation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"They had arrived at the hospital and Jihoo accompanied Ilana to the sixth floor, claiming he needed something from the office. He should have been heading for his office in the medical building, but he wanted to make sure no one was lurking about that wasn't supposed to./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Arriving on the floor they ran into Dr. Jaejoong who was waiting to go down and a split second later /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" had just come through the stairwell door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Annyeong hasseyo,"/em/strong Dr. Jaejoong bowed. em"strongNae anae, you are beautiful today as usual,"/strong/em he winked at /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;". Jihoo looked at Jaejoong in surprise, Ilana was confused, and /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" bright red. strongem"I have a patient in a few minutes, joeun haru jwaseyo (have a nice day)/em."/strong Jaejoong walked off leaving everyone's questions still on their tongue. He hadn't the chance to grill his Mother on the meaning of Saturday's tea party; she was deliberately avoiding him. Could she really be trying to set up SeungHyun and/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"? There was no way he was going to let that happen, if he had to marry her himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Did he say what I thought he said?/em" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana asked Dr. Jihoo after Dr. Jaejoong had left./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Abi-ssi, are congratulations in order?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "No, they are not,"/span/em/strong span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" stormed to her desk, with Ilana and Jihoo smiling behind her. Jaejoong had been calling her anae since Saturday. Sunday she received several texts from 'nampyon', as he programmed himself in her phone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"When she arrived at her desk, she saw Uee and ShiYoon smiling widely at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Abi-yah, you just missed your husband. He dropped off a little wedding gift."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "What?" /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"On her desk was a teddy bear wearing two necklaces. One for her and one for Isabel, each had a simple diamond pendant. /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" sat in her chair and groaned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Dr. Jihoo, please help me kill him? I'd be more than happy to stab him with a lethal injection."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mianhaeyo, if it weren't for the oath Doctors take, I would've killed him a long time ago."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Cheer up, Abi-yah, Jaejoong makes a fine husband. He'll shower you and Isabel with gifts. You are the perfect woman to tame him."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"SungRyung could not contain her glee. She knew Dr. Jaejoong was only teasing but if he didn't find the idea somewhat appealing, he wouldn't be./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Unnie! It's not funny."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'm sure there's a story behind this, care to share?" /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Uee asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"No!"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" After the laughing died down, Jihoo realized he emhad/em to get to the office. strongem"I'll see you later, nae chingu,"/em /strong Jihoo unconsciously placed his hand lightly on Ilana's upper arm by way of getting her attention and saying goodbye./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Arraso, nae chingu." /em/strong She smiled back at him, not even noticing they were acting out of character. She was still under the teasing stupor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"ShiYoon noticed the casual gesture, as did /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;". He had been suspicious of the doctor's feelings towards his teammate for some time now. It was a shame; he couldn't tease either one of them. He would just have to continue observing the two. As for Dr. Jaejoong and /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;", the entire floor thought it was obvious he had a crush on her. Two weeks until Valentine's Day and cupid was already eyeing his targets./span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: fuchsia; mso-ansi-language: EN;"I had a hard time writing the tea scene and kept changing it. I purposely didn't detail those last two sentences of the tea scene. I was hoping you guys could feel what was going on in without my describing it, so please let me know if I set it up that way for you. Next is the wedding, time to bring out your little black dress or go shopping. See ya!/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p 


	59. Friendships

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: fuchsia; background: white; mso-ansi-language: EN;"January 31, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Most Fridays, SungRyung's staff tended to get a little rambunctious towards the end of their shift. Uee usually started humming or singing, followed by ShiYoon's bad attempt at harmony and this time, Abigaíl and Ilana were planning their shopping day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"I figure we can start at Rockefeller Center and if we don't see anything we can go to the department stores but I don't want to have to make two trips. One shopping day will be enough to give me a headache."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Who's going shopping?" /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong had come by to harass Abigaíl and overheard the conversation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo was also with him; he was coming to fetch Ilana and take her home./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"It's none of your business," /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl spat out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Of course it is, anything nae anae does is my business," /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"said Jaejoong, unfazed by her scolding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Abigaíl is coming with me to find a dress for a wedding."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana laughed. He'd been keeping up the husband act all week and the strange thing was Ilana didn't think he was kidding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"I'm an excellent shopper; I'll go with you guys./em Iem could use a new dress," /em/stronghe joked with them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- "No!" /strong /span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Both Abigaíl and Ilana shouted at once./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Wae?!"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Last time I went shopping with a guy, I barely survived," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana cringed at the memory of her outing with strong"I hate shopping."/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Namjachingu didn't buy you anything pretty?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Nae chingu, who happens to /embeem a namja and almost my friend's nampyon, took me all over the place from nine A.M. to like eight at night,"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" she had returned to the ship completely exhausted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Oh, your Korean is good, has Jihoo been teaching you?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo disclaimed any credit. strongem"Ilana-ssi picks it up on her own."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Are you dragging my little jagiya with you?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "If my sister has something to do then I might."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Drop her off at the house, I'll watch her"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You're kidding."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo, it'll be fun. You think I can't do it?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "As long as your Mom is there I'll think about it." /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Isabel loved Halmoni and Dr. Prince's house. She was sure Jaejoong would just leave her with his Mother and she had no problem with that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Ready?"/em /strong Jihoo asked?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana nodded and gathered her things. strong em"Ten, okay?"/em /strong She told Abigaíl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Yup, see you tomorrow."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You passed your labs, I hear," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo said as they walked off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "With flying colors."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Her follow up with Dr. Jaejoong had gone well, not only was her anemia now manageable, she had gained a whole five pounds. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Let's celebrate; dinner is on me, tonight./em/strongem strong We'll work on gaining your remaining ten pounds./strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shapetype id="_x0000_t75" coordsize="21600,21600" o:spt="75" o:preferrelative="t"  
path="m 4 5l 4 11 9 11 9 5xe" filled="f" stroked="f"  
v:stroke joinstyle="miter"/  
v:formulas  
v:f eqn="if lineDrawn pixelLineWidth 0"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 1 0"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"/  
v:f eqn="prod 2 1 2"/  
v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelWidth"/  
v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelHeight"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"/  
v:f eqn="prod 6 1 2"/  
v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelWidth"/  
v:f eqn="sum 8 21600 0"/  
v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelHeight"/  
v:f eqn="sum 10 21600 0"/  
/v:formulas  
v:path o:extrusionok="f" gradientshapeok="t" o:connecttype="rect"/  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
/v:shapetypev:shape id="Picture_x0020_34" o:spid="_x0000_i1039" type="#_x0000_t75"  
style='width:450pt;height:114pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Later, they sat side by side talking over Korean BBQ. strong em"When do you see Dr. Jaejoong again?" /em/strongJihoo asked right as Ilana stuffed her mouth with food. He chuckled at her chewing behind her hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"He told me I don't need new labs until the end of March, at which time I'll be in Seoul for Suzy's wedding. He said I could wait until the week after my return to take care of the labs and follow up."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I can see how sad that makes you."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana was, in fact, smiling widely. strong em"Mmm, very. In fact, remind me to text Kike and let him know I bought the plane tickets earlier today." /em /strongVirginia had been working on finding them the best deal and a driver to pick them up at the airport. em"strongHe's in charge of the hotel."/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo thought, briefly, it was a shame he wasn't traveling at the same time as her. He would have enjoyed showing her around Seoul for the first time. It wasn't as if he was needed, she had her friends and perhaps she'll accept the proposal this time if the offer was still open. In a way, that made him sad but she'd be happy and that's what he desired for his new friend, right? strongem"Gwenchanayo?"/em/strong Ilana noticed he had withdrawn and his eyes were focused elsewhere./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mmm? Oh Deh,"/em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he shook his head to reign in his thoughts. strongem"Mianhae, I was thinking I have a lot to do this week. Once my chingu begin to arrive for the wedding, they won't give me any free time. Then I will be on leave the week after."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "What exactly do you do when you're gone?"/span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" He had said friends, so were all his friends like JaeKyung and WooBin? Very well off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strongem "I have personal projects that I do."/em /strong Like run a foundation that oversees a Museum and a music conservatory and clinics and is part owner of the most exclusive school in South Korea, he added to himself. If he was hiding emall/em that, he wondered what emshe/em was hiding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Oh/em," /strongshe nodded. strong em"Like being the runaway chairwoman of an international company?"/em/strong She said quietly. strong em"I'm stuffed, should we go? I've got a long day tomorrow."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yah, don't stay out in the cold all day,"/span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" he was just a little disappointed they were ending early./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Andwaeyo, I hate shopping, remember?"/em/span/strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: fuchsia; mso-ansi-language: EN;"February 1, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana couldn't believe it was already February. She had been in New York just over six months. Smiling, she thought: strongem"Time flies when you're having fun."/em /strongTaking a look in the mirror, her makeup was done and hair combed nicely for a day spent shopping; she headed out to meet Abigaíl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Her friend proved to be almost as bad JungMin. Knowing the style and color of dress Ilana was looking for; Abigaíl still insisted she try a vast array of styles and colors./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"You never know if you'll like something better and if you don't find what you are looking for it's always good to have a backup plan."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yes, Mother."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Thankfully, there weren't emthat/em many clothing stores at Rockefeller Center. They covered most within a few hours. The last stop was a small boutique and Ilana spotted what she was looking for. A taupe shimmery spaghetti strapped fit and flare. It hung just above the knee and looked as beautiful on as it did in the picture. Just like the blue taffeta, she was in love with the swish of the skirt when she walked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Someone is happy she came shopping," /em/strongAbigaíl teased as she saw Ilana smiling at herself in the dressing room mirror./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"It /emisem pretty. I just don't like shopping because I don't /emgoem anywhere, so I don't need anything/em."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"With that dress and the right accessories, I think you'll get lots of offers to go out."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Tch,"/em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana strong"Well, you don't need a fancy dress, Isabel has your prince all picked out."/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "That little girl just likes him because he spoils her. I hate to see what he and his Mother gets her or let her do." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana smiled at the thought of Isabel but then grimaced at the price of the dress. It wasn't completely outrageous, but twice the amount she wanted to pay. strongem"How much?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You don't want to know; do you think I can just use my burgundy coat?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Unless you're going to wear burgundy accents which will make you look like a Christmas tree skirt."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Right."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You can wear the dress again for your friend's wedding and dress it down with flats or sandals for another occasion."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana really liked the dress and although it looked like it would be a socialite wedding and all its trappings, Dr. Jihoo would be there to keep her company. He was turning out to be an essential friend in her life, just like Suzy and her Oppa's. Ilana didn't know why she had found him so nerve racking at first, when he was so nice. strongem"Chica, do you have jewelry?" /em /strongAbigaíl was looking at the accessories./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I do not, but I can borrow from...my Mom's jewelry box."/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana took a deep breath to shrug off the wave of sadness. She knew every nook and cranny of her parent's room and belongings. Remembering a documentary she had once seen; after the death of Prince Albert, Queen Victoria had left his room untouched, as if he were still alive. That was Ilana's parent's room; their clothes still hung in their closet and drawers, their scent still lingered in the room, and it had always been her sanctuary./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Chica, you okay?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Oh, yeah," /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"I/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"lana wasn't aware she had spaced out. strong em"I'm kind of hungry. After I pay, let's eat and then head to one of the department stores."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_33" o:spid="_x0000_i1038" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:450pt;  
height:114pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Finally sitting down for lunch, Ilana realized she was indeed starving. strong em"This is so good and I was so hungry."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "It is good. I'm glad to see you eating. You normally would only have finished half that pasta on your plate," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl looked up from her phone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"If I don't continue to gain weight Dr. Min Young and Dr. Jaejoong will kill me and if I manage to survive, Dr. Jihoo will finish me off."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl laughed and mused that Dr. Jihoo and his admin were getting along a little too wellstrong. em"Dr. Jihoo and you seem to get along well."/em /strong As far as she knew, he took her to and from work every day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"He's very kind and we like many of the same things; conversation flows very easily with him."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Really?" /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" During her years at NYP, Dr. Jihoo didn't converse easily or freely with anyone outside of his patients./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mmm and he introduced me to his Grandfather before I got sick. Harabeoji would come and keep me company while I was recovering. If not for him and for Suzy and all the phone calls from the team and my other friends, I wouldn't have survived the confinement." /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"This was the first time Abigaíl had heard her friend really open up about her feelings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Hey, what are friends for."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana smiled, bestowing her friend with a look of gratitude. strong em"What about you and Dr. Jaejoong? You two seem to be in each other's company a lot, lately. I think he really likes you. I mean, why is he watching Isabel, while you're out shopping with me?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'm sure his Mom is watching her. My sister was busy and if he hadn't offered, I would have just brought her. /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" emI don't /emunderstandem him half the time."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl blushed remembering how close he was to her and how she thought her heart would jump out of her chest from fright, nerves, anticipation? She didn't know what she felt as he kissed her forehead; there was sort of meaning behind it but she didn't know what. It wasn't a quick fraternal kiss but tender and lingering and with an emotion she did not comprehend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I think he's growing on you, why are you blushing?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "My skin is chapped from the cold."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Alrightem, I'll buy that for now. Should we walk, take the bus or just go home and find a coat online."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "We'll take the bus."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Abigaíl had left her car with Dr. Jaejoong; he and Isabel had dropped her off at Rockefeller Center and headed back to his house. Once they were done with their shopping, she would be taking the bus to his house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_32" o:spid="_x0000_i1037" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:450pt;  
height:114pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The two guards had been following Ilana all day and sending Jihoo pictures and videos of her shopping day with Abigaíl. They found it amusing that a girl didn't like to shop. It was very evident, the way Abigaíl would hold dress after dress for her to try and Ilana protested and grumbled each time. He could tell when she finally found the dress she really wanted. Her smile was that of a little girl picking out her first special occasion dress. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he sent a text to Jaejoong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emPick up our admins and I'll meet you at your house. We can go out for dinner after./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emArraso, I'll have Abigaíl call me when they are done./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_31" o:spid="_x0000_i1036" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:450pt;  
height:114pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Figuring Ilana didn't want to spend another fortune on a coat, Abigaíl decided to try their luck at Century 21. Luck was at there side and they found a nice mustard colored coat, which contemplated the dress beautifully./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Just when Ilana was about to pay, Abigaíl received a call./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Yah, anae, where are you guys?" /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"At Century 21, why? Are you tired of Isabel yet?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"what Abigaíl didn't know was that Jaejoong and Isabel also had a day to themselves with lunch and shopping at the American Girl store. They also had a few surprises for Abigaíl. strong em"We're on our way to pick you guys up. What's Century 21?/em"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl sighed and rolled her eyes,strong "emUgh...It's a discount store in Lincoln Square..."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Got it, I'll call you when we're close by. Jihoo is meeting us at my house. We can go to dinner after."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "O-kay?" /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl found this very strange but if Ilana wanted to go, she would not have a problem. She terminated the call./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Who was that?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana asked, having finished paying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Dr. Jaejoong, he and Isabel are coming to pick us up."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'm out of the way; I'll just take the bus home."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Dr. Jihoo is meeting us at his house and wants to go out to dinner."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Really? Aish...then Dr. Jihoo and I are going to argue over who will pay."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Do you two go out often?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Occasionally; I think it's his way of keeping me out of trouble."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Just that?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Sometimes I'll heat something up for the both of us, why?"/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana was clueless as to the picture she painted and Abigaíl couldn't contain her laughter. strong em"What's so funny?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Nada, amiga mía (nothing, my friend), let's go grab some coffee while we wait for Dr. Jaejoong."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_30" o:spid="_x0000_i1035" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:450pt;  
height:114pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Dr. Jaejoong called Abigaíl not too long after and was greeted by a very enthusiastic Isabel in the back seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Mama! Tía Ilana!"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Monkey! Were you good for Mrs. Kim?" /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl entered the passenger side of the car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Hola muñeca (doll)! Had I known you were coming, I would have bought you something."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "She doesn't need anything."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mama's no fun," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"she whispered in the giggling child's ear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Dr. Prince already gave me something."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl narrowed her eyes at said Dr. Prince, knowing whatever he gave her wasn't cheap. She was about to scold him, when she noticed something in her truck that wasn't there before. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"What is that?"/em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl asked, pointing at the new stereo in her car's console./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"A stereo with built in Bluetooth."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "But why?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I don't want any careless accidents involving nae anae and jagiya/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl remained quiet, not know what to think or feel. He was irritating her. Why did he keep seeking her out? If she wasn't careful, she would start believing her co-workers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_29" o:spid="_x0000_i1034" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:450pt;  
height:114pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"They arrived at Jaejoong's house and were given a warm welcome by Mrs. Oh; Jihoo had already arrived as well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"What is everyone in the mood for?" /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"You guys are going out?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Deh Umma."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Stay here and I'll cook for all of you. The ladies have had a rough day, shopping, let them enjoy the rest of the evening." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Everyone looked at each other to see if they were all in agreement and they were./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The five spent a happy evening enjoying Mrs. Kim's hospitality and food. Abigaíl, a little tentative at trying Korean food for the first time, soon relaxed and began to enjoy this new experience. Her daughter was just as hesitant to try it, at first but when Dr. Prince began feeding her from his plate and chopsticks she forgot to be picky. The group talked, played cards and drank wine (minus Ilana and Isabel), well into the evening./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_28" o:spid="_x0000_i1033" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:450pt;  
height:114pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"After letting the alcohol evaporate from their system the two drivers and passengers began to say their goodbyes. Jihoo and Ilana excused themselves first and left. Isabel had gone with Mrs. Oh to retrieve her gifts from Dr. Jaejoong's room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl confronted Jaejoong. strongem"Why do you keep buying us gifts? The necklaces, American Girl things for Isabel, a new stereo for my truck, pet names...what are you doing?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Why /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"can'tem I do things for you guys?" /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong didn't know why he did those things either. He just liked seeing Isabel's face when she sees an American Girl bag and Abigaíl needs an Oppa in her life. Neither she nor her dad should have to worry about making sure everything is in order with her truck./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"You're giving Isabel mixed signals." /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Really, it was Abigaíl getting the mixed signals or maybe the signals mixed themselves in her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mama! I'm ready,/em"/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Isabel and Mrs. Oh walked in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Goodnight sweetie. Abi-yah, drive safe."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Thank you, Mrs...Eommoni," /span/em/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"she quickly remembered to call her 'Eommoni'./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Kiss, kiss, Dr. Prince!" /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Isabel jumped up arms raised. Jaejoong gave her forehead and cheeks noisy kisses, to Isabel's delight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Jalja, jagiya."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "What about Mama?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Oh,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he's kissed more than one female and emnot/em in a chaste manner. Jaejoong didn't know why he was so nervous as he leaned in kissing her softly on the cheek. He didn't stop there and repeated the kiss he gave Isabel, only slower and gentler, delighting in the feel of her skin on his lips. Breaking from the spell, he cleared his throat; strongem"Jalja, anae." /em/strong His voice was a bit gravelly, as if needing water to dislodge something stuck in his throat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl waved goodbye, also unable to find her voice. Needless to say, she would be too busy trying to figure out what her heart was trying to tell her brain, to sleep tonight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"WooBin and JaeKyung would be leaving for New York the following day; the others would follow on Thursday. WooBin called an F4 meeting, again, minus the wives. JunPyo and YiJeong joined WooBin at the Song compound./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Well, I have a lot of information on our runaway Chairwoman; most of it makes our lives look normal. By all intent and purposes, she should be running the company but she's not; which is why Luis Contreras is still named as Chairman."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You said 'named' as Chair," /span/em/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"YiJeong/span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" picked up on his friend's choice of words./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Both her parents died in a plane crash when she was ten." /em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Intakes of breath were em"Her guardians were managers of a successful Puerto Rican boy group. Neighbors claim she was never the same after her parent's death. Also, that she went missing for many months when she was a teen. We found these newspaper headings and also this." /em/strong WooBin brought up the Ricky Martin Foundation's website./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JunPyo almost paled as he read the story; after all, he had a daughter. If this could happen to Ilana, it could happen to anyone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Do you think Jihoo knows?" /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" YiJeong asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"He might know some of it or suspect something. The only family she has is a successful doctor in her city; he's the cousin Jihoo told us about. It's been difficult getting all these pieces, there's an extreme loyalty to the company and to her. It took signaling out some new hires who didn't know any better yet. The company is run as if Luis Contreras were still alive. Not in a fraudulent way, but as a tribute to his life. Her Mother, I found out, was a well-known pianist and vocalist. Ilana-ssi was following in her footsteps by age eight and performing with her Mother on occasion. She began to participate in public broadcasting television programs on her own until the tragedy happened, she never performed again. On occasion, she is seen in photos with the Puerto Rican idol, Ricky Martin, who is like an Oppa to her. He is a graduate of the boy group belonging to her guardians and as such lived in the same house through their teen years."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "That explains the foundation," /span/em/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"YiJeong/span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" surmised. strongem"So, now that we know, what do we do?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "We have to help him, help her;"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"came the surprising voice of JunPyoem. strong "Jihoo won't rest, if that's what he's trying to do. We just need to be there for him, whichever way this goes."/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You mean, it can backfire on him?"/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" YiJeong asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Hate to bring it up but look at JanDi, he helped her first..." /em/strong The rest was history, her heart chose JunPyo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"SeoHyun noona and JanDi helped him overcome a lot of his own self-inflicted wounds; you think that's what he's doing for her?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "He became a Doctor for a reason; to help people." /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JunPyo wasn't sure why he was supporting this but if it worked out the way the girls wanted, his friend could also reap the benefits. If not, Jihoo could be seriously hurt and lost to them forever. That was a chance they had to take./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Arraso, I'll see you guys next week. Not a word to Ilana-ssi that we know, right?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Majayo (that's right)."/span/em/strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: aqua; mso-ansi-language: EN;"February 7, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong had been avoiding Abigaíl all week, which was fine with her. She had also been avoiding him; unsure why her heart pounded in fear when he was around. em"Esa niña me las va pagar (span style="color: aqua;"that little girl is going to get it/span)."/em Abigaíl, remembered how her daughter put him up to kiss her when it was evident he didn't want to. strongem "Then why did he?" /em/strongShe wondered. strongem"And why did he take his sweet time about it?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Chica, what in the world are you muttering over there?" /em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana had been hearing her partner for the last few minutes and couldn't resist butting in on her conversation with herself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Huh? Oh um, nothing. The coding is getting tedious."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong walked up to Abigaíl and was suddenly tongue tied. strong em"Jag'-, I mean Ab-, um, do you mind scheduling a follow up for Mr. Ayres?"/em /strongHe groaned inwardly, since when had he ever been tongue tied over a female?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"E-excuse m-me?"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Abigaíl blushed, coughing to cover up her own embarrassed stammering./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Can you please take care of this follow up for Mr. Ayres?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yes, of course." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" When they both finally found their voice, Abigaíl called HyoJoo to have her schedule in the appointment on her end. Adding to her discomfort, her hand trembled while handing Dr. Jaejoong a reminder for the patient./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. strong em"Chica, are you alright? Dr. Jaejoong doesn't she look pale?/em"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"ShiYoon and Uee sat in their stations opposite Abigaíl, trying and not succeeding, at keeping a straight face. Abigaíl had always had a strict control over herself and Dr. Jaejoong; not so much at the present time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Oh? Deh," /em/strongDr. Jaejoong snapped out of his own odd behavior. strong em"She does look pale and flushed,"/em /strongJaejoong overcame his discomfort by doing what he did best and that was teasing his admin. He reached a hand to her forehead, making Abigaíl practically jump out of her seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I'm fine!"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" She removed his hand and took off to the bathroom. SungRyung and the rest of the floor heard Abigaíl's very audible response. She came out of her office to investigate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Unnie," /em/span/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"I'm going to check on Abigaíl, she ran to the bathroom/span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"While Ilana left, SungRyung grabbed Dr. Jaejoong by the ear and headed to her office. ShiYoon and Uee lost all presence of indifference and did not hold back their laughter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Noona! I didn't do anything, jeongmal!"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "What am I going to do with you? What have I told you about harassing my staff? Why are you and Abigaíl so awkward this week?/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mollah? She jumps every time I go near her."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mollah? Were you making improper advances to her?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo!"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Dr. Jaejoong, if you want to court her, do it right."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Court?!"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Court. You are dismissed, I have work to do." /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong sulked on his way out the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"SungRyung smiled and sat back in her chair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_27" o:spid="_x0000_i1032" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:422.25pt;  
height:66.75pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Chica!"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana called through the stall em"Are you okay?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yes, I just had a bad cramp."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana didn't buy this; Abigaíl was acting just like she did when trying to avoid something. strong em"Dr. Jaejoong hasn't tried anything with you, has he?"/em /strong She bit her lip in worry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- "What? No! Of course not!/strong"/span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Abigaíl could feel herself blushing again. strongem"I'll be out in a second."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Okay, see you back at the desk." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana shook her head and wondered what that was all about./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_26" o:spid="_x0000_i1031" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:422.25pt;  
height:66.75pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo took Ilana home, as usual, not wanting her out in the cold. If he needed to go back, he would after seeing her safely to her door. There had been no sign of the fake taxi driver but he wasn't being too careful./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Do you know why Abigail and Dr. Jaejoong are being weird?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" He had a suspicion, but it wasn't his place to say anything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana's phone announced a text message and she smiled seeing who the sender was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Kim HyunJoong:/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" emBefore I get busy forget, I arrive in New York next Friday eve./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emArraso, do u want me to meet u at the airport?/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Kim HyunJoong: /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" emAni, my hosts are sending me a driver. I'm heading to airport straight from filming. I'll be too exhausted to do anything but sleep Saturday is wedding./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emThat's what u always say then u'r up pacing the floor. Anyway, I have a wedding on Saturday too. It must be wedding season in NY. /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Kim HyunJoong/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic',sans-serif; mso-ascii-font-family: Verdana; mso-hansi-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; color: #333333; background: white;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅋㅋㅋ/span/font/spanemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Sunday, I'm at your disposal./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emOoh! I like that better. I thought I was at UR disposal./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Kim HyunJoong: /span/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Too tired to think./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emAnieyo, u said it. I want fan service. /em/spanemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic',sans-serif; mso-ascii-font-family: Verdana; mso-hansi-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; color: #333333; background: white;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅋㅋㅋ/span/font/span/ememspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" J/K. See you next Sunday./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Kim HyunJoong: /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" emJ/K?/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emAmogotdoyo; I'll see you soon. My day is over, yours is just beginning/em. :)-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Kim HyunJoong/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emYah!/em span style="color: white; background: #2991D6;"^-^/span Seeem u Sunday. I have to get back to work./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emI'm watching so don't screw up./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Kim HyunJoong: /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -_-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emEep!/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo watched the different emotions playing across her face. He thought he could never get tired of seeing her smile. That which is rarely bestowed is to be treasured, he smirked at the thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana caught the movement of his head and realized they had pulled into the parking garage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mianhaeyo! I was distracted."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Anieyo, Ilana-ssi seemed to be having an entertaining conversation."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Deh, an acquaintance is coming to town next week."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Namjachingu?" /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo didn't know why he asked that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Deh/em,/strong" Ilana giggled at the raised eyebrow she received. strongem"Chingu that is a namja. Atch…overprotective Oppa."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mmm," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he couldn't help smiling when he was next to her. em"strongI like that better than ajussi Uissa."/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'll name you based on your behavior, if Jihoo Uissa acts like an Ajussi, I'll call you that."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Arraso, if Ilana-ssi acts like an Ajumma, I'll call /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"youem that."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yah!" /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo laughed at her outrage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I'm going back to the hospital; call me if you need me."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Arraso, it's dinner and a chick flick for me." /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He rolled his eyes at her as he waved. She didn't dare own up to watching Korean dramas./span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #38761d; mso-ansi-language: EN;"February 10, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong had been trying to text Abigaíl all weekend but couldn't find a reason to send the message. He just wanted to be friends with her, why did she always get angry with him. Deciding he'd take her out to lunch in hopes of talking with her, he arrived on the floor just in time to see her and Ilana heading to the stairs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Ilana-ssi, can I borrow your Sunbae for lunch, juseyo?" /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Abigaíl stiffened slightly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Arraso but make sure you bring her back safe."/em /strongAbigaíl stayed quiet for a change. strongem"I'll see you when you get back."/em /strongIlana left the pair, wondering again what was going on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_25" o:spid="_x0000_i1030" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:279.75pt;  
height:101.25pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong drove them to Korea town for noodles; away from the haunts of the rest of the hospital staff./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Why don't you let me be nice to you?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You're being weird and it makes me uncomfortable."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Tch, being nice is weird?" /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jaejoong's voice began getting louder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- "From you, yes, what's with the gifts?"/strong/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Do you not accept gifts from your friends?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I didn't think you had platonic friendships with woman?" /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl's voice also rose./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- "There you go judging me again. Deh, it's new for me but I've always admired you: your fiery personality, your loyalty, your compassion for others, and I adore Isabel. Is it a crime to want to have a friendship with such a person?"/strong/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Nooo, but won't your girlfriends get jealous?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Nooo," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he mimicked her strong"...because they know they aren't a priority in my life. They use me as much as I use them; all they expect is a date with Kim Jaejoong, a kiss, and a romp in bed. If they expect anything more, they'll blow whatever perks they get from a night out with me. /strong/emstrongYou emare in a different class and aren't trying to use me. I just want you to be that special friend in my life."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl battled within herself; did she really want to allow herself to get close to this guy? She didn't want any part of the date, kiss, and bed thing. strong"emI can't," /em/strongshe strong "I have to keep you at arm's distance for Bell's sake /strong/emstrongand emmy own,"/em /strongshe mumbled those last few words. Jaejoong was a little put out, he went out on a limb and he crashed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"It wasn't that he didn't understand; she was a good girl and he was emnot/em very much of a gentleman. strongem"I understand, jeongmal. But I don't want animosity between us. I've always respected you; I'd like the same respect."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Okay," /span/em/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl realized he /span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"hadem always respected her, joked around a little too/em much but has always been kind to her. strong em"Don't be a hypocrite, Abigaíl; you're a sinner just as much as he is," /em/strongshe told herselfem./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You're a hard woman, you know that? I really meant about approving the guy you decide to marry, I won't give you to just anyone."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Abigaíl rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. strong em"And you have the tenacity to go over the top."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Dr. Kim Jaejoong, nice to meet you,/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;""/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" he extended his hand to her and spoke in plain English, not his usual Kor-glish that he liked to use with her and everyone else./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- "Abigaíl García, likewise," /strongshe shook the proffered hand. Abigaíl had no idea what just happened, but she had a feeling it was going to be extremely difficult to keep him at arm's distance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center" /p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #4f6228; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Mianhae, I fibbed 60 is the wedding. Abigail and Jaejoong decided they wanted to precede the wedding./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p 


	60. Valentine's Day and A Wedding

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #38761d; mso-ansi-language: EN;"February 14, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Young Saeng:/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" emHappy Valentine's Day! Bogoshipa, I can't wait to see you again./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"This was the message Ilana woke to that morning. She smiled but was also a little sad. She missed her special Oppa too; it had been a while since she actually heard his voice. Perhaps later, she thought. She hadn't been keeping tabs on the ship like she used to before she got sick and didn't even know where they were./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emNado bogoshipa. Happy Valentine's Day, Oppa. Can't wait for Suzy's wedding and to see you guys/em. span style="color: black; mso-color-alt: windowtext; background: white;"^3^/span em(on the cheek). Gotta get ready for work, saranghae./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana got herself ready and was cleaning up her breakfast dishes when she received another message./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Young Saeng:/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" emArraso, tell Sunbae, I'm only lending you to him for one day - no more./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;":/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic',sans-serif; mso-ascii-font-family: Verdana; mso-hansi-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; color: #404040; background: white;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅋㅋㅋ/span/font/span/ememspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" you and all his fan girls. If some of my co-workers found out I'd be dead./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Young Saeng: /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" emThat does it, you can't see him/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emAnieyo!/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"There was a knock on the door, it was Dr. Jihoo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emgotta go oppa!/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Young Saeng:/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" span style="color: black; mso-color-alt: windowtext; background: white;"^3^/span (emon the...) /em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emYah! I'm telling your Hyeong!"/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Young Saeng/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": emforehead!/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shapetype id="_x0000_t75" coordsize="21600,21600"  
o:spt="75" o:preferrelative="t" path="m 4 5l 4 11 9 11 9 5xe" filled="f"  
stroked="f"  
v:stroke joinstyle="miter"/  
v:formulas  
v:f eqn="if lineDrawn pixelLineWidth 0"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 1 0"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"/  
v:f eqn="prod 2 1 2"/  
v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelWidth"/  
v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelHeight"/  
v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"/  
v:f eqn="prod 6 1 2"/  
v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelWidth"/  
v:f eqn="sum 8 21600 0"/  
v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelHeight"/  
v:f eqn="sum 10 21600 0"/  
/v:formulas  
v:path o:extrusionok="f" gradientshapeok="t" o:connecttype="rect"/  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
/v:shapetypev:shape id="Picture_x0020_59" o:spid="_x0000_i1051" type="#_x0000_t75"  
style='width:145.5pt;height:194.25pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana smiled and stepped into the hallway to see Jihoo's yawn so big, she could imagine seeing his tonsils at the back of his throat. He had stayed out with the F4 the night before and was now paying the price./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Annyeong hasseyo," /em/strongemshe/em greeted him. "strongMy,em someone's sleepy./em" /strong/spanstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Annyeong hasseyo; why the face and why Korean?" /em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo noticed her wistful smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mollahyo, bogoshipa nae chingu. I can't wait until next month."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" He smiled, liking her accent; he would miss his charge next month./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Ilana-ssi will be having so much fun, she'll forget about her faithful servant."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Pabo, you know that's not true,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"she laughed at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Pabo?" /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He pretended to be strong"I had a treat for you but not anymore."/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Omo, nomu jwasongmnida, Oppa,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana pretended to be chastised and laid on the aegyo with a bit of a mournful look. Jihoo was taken by surprise but not unpleasantly so. He absolutely couldn't resist./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Yah, Ilana-ssi, hasn't been watching Korean Dramas has she?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Na? Anieyo," /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"s/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he shook her head earnestly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He had a feeling she wasn't telling the truth. strong em"Ilana-ssi can have her treat when we get to work. Oh, by the way, WooBin and JaeKyung request your presence tonight at a pre-wedding party."/em/strong They had absolutely insisted he bring her, even though he tried to reason that she wouldn't be comfortable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Oh..., I don't know about that."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Wae, does Ilana-ssi have plans with chingu?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Anieyo, he's busy until Sunday. /em emIt's just...they're your friends and my Korean is nowhere near fluent."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Yah, don't be shy. You know me and WooBin and JaeKyung and everyone speaks English." /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" JanDi and Gaeul had conversational English only, but she should be able to understand them. He wondered what her hesitation was. strongem"JaeKyung will come get you herself if I show up without you./em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I don't do parties well."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "It will only be eight people at a club. The wedding will be much bigger." /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Then he thought of something. strongem"You're my excuse, remember?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "A club? I-I don't go to clubs, mianhae." /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"She was still terrified of large crowds, especially in places like clubs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Yah, what's this about?"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" He took a glance at her as he drove./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"I'm a little demo phobic."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Gwenchana, I won't let anything happen to you." /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"On impulse, he reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana was a little surprised but there was something about the warmth of his hand that was comforting and beckoned her to trust him. Still, she couldn't bring herself to accept. em"But if I panic, I'll embarrass you in front of your friends or make them uncomfortable."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo, that can never happen. We've been through too much together for them not to understand if you have a hard time. Plus, it will be good for you; Doctor's orders."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" They arrived at the hospital and Jihoo took out a pink box roughly 4x4. strong em"Happy Valentine's day, nae chingu."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana was completely shocked. She never celebrated Valentine's Day before last year and was still unaccustomed to buying gifts or treats. strongem"Gomawoyo!"/em /strong She opened the box to find a petite chocolate em"Chocolate! It's beautiful, almost too pretty to eat."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'll eat it then," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo made a grab for it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"- em"Andwaeyo!"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana squealed and ran out the car door towards the hospital entrance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo was left grinning from ear to ear. Not since JanDi, had someone captivated him so. strongem"Stop comparing the two!"/em /strong He scolded himself before walking to the entrance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"When Abigail arrived at her desk that morning she found two small envelopes. One had Isabel's name and one hers. Both had a pink chocolate rose taped to it. She opened hers and found a child's 'Beauty and the Beast' Valentine from the Beast a.k.a. Kim Jaejoong. It was so fitting, she had to laugh. She no longer knew what to do about him. strongem"At least it wasn't over the top this time."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "What's over the top?"/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana walked arrived at her seat next to /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" and overheard her talking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Nothing/em," /strong/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" shook her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"I was early today, so I stopped at the cafe. Hazelnut macchiato for you and chocolate chai latte for me. Happy Valentine's Day."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Gracias, /span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"chica/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Here, have a bite before I devour it,"/span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana opened the mini cake./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Oooh! That's good, where did you get it?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Dr. Jihoo gave it to me."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "That was nice of him," /span/em/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" wondered if her friend was hiding something from her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Happy Valentine's Day, ladies." /em /strongShiYoon arrived with a box of Korean pastries for the floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Gomawoyo/em,"/strong Ilana said, feeling playful./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong - em"Wau!"/em /strong Both Uee and ShiYoon made a fuss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana hid her blushing face with her drink./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Soon, SungRyung arrived with more chocolate for everyone. strongem"Happy Valentine's Day my dear's, lunch is on me today. I'm having it brought in."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Thanks Unnie - Noona,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"her staff happily replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Later that day, Jihoo contacted WooBin. Ilana would be uncomfortable enough meeting new people. The club would just add needless stress./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Yo bro, waz up?" /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"WooBin answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"WooBin are you guys set on a club setting tonight, or can we do a quieter venue?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Wae? You backing out on us?/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;""/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" It wouldn't be the first time, Jihoo backed out on one of their gatherings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - strongem"Ani but Ilana won't feel comfortable and since you guys are set on her going, I just thought you'd consider changing the venue."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Arraso, I'll talk to JaeKyung and text you back."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Komapta, see you later." /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"That settled Jihoo could focus on his work./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The day went by in a blur of patients and paperwork; the time had flown and it was now afternoon. He had completely forgotten about lunch and was only reminded of the time when his phone announced a message./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Woobin/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;": em7:30 P.M., your place. We'll have food and drinks brought over./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- "Chincha?" /strong/span/emstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo rubbed his face. These things really shouldn't surprise him anymore. Well, it couldn't get any quieter or more intimate than his apartment. He didn't know if Ilana was going to like being on the spot any more than a crowded club./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana was biting her nails by the end of the day, worrying herself sick about meeting Dr. Jihoo's friends and going to a crowded club, where random people press up on you. Most times it wasn't intentional, other times it was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"/em/span/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chica/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"! You've been biting your nails all day; I'm going to dip your hands in /span/em/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"chile/span/em/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana jumped at the sound of Abigail's voice; she hadn't even realized the em"My Nana used to do that, as you can see, it didn't work." /em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "It wasn't hot enough," /span/em/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" scolded. strong em"Are you going home with Dr. Jihoo?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mmm, I don't see him; I'll walk down with you and text him." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" It was their usual routine. If he was running late, she met him downstairs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"A few minutes after /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Abigaíl/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" span lang="EN"and Ilana said their 'have a good weekend'; Jihoo came from the direction of his office./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mianhae, I had some things to do in the office. It took me longer than I expected. Ready?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana said in almost a pout, making Jihoo laugh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strongem- "Kaja, you're in luck, the get together has been moved."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Where to now?" /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"She sighed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"My place."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- "I don't know if that's any better,/strong/span/emstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;""/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" she thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Everyone had arrived and Jihoo was waiting for Ilana to arrive. Caterers had already come and left food and the first round of wine had already been served./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Alright guys, any words of wisdom before we take that final plunge tomorrow?"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" WooBin asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Be nice to her or else."/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" JanDi threatened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"She's always right,"/em/strong said the ex-Casanova while smiling adoringly at his own wife."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Covet her like the finest porcelain."/em/strong Jihoo did not know what possessed him to say that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Yo man, that sounds like something YiJeong should say,"/em/strong WooBin said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Guys, what about me?" /em /strongJaeKyung, feeling left out, spoke up. All the advice had been for WooBin so far./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Even if you argue and you're right, let him win once in a while."/em/span/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JunPyo offered his own experience, making JanDi blush./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Pabo/em," /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Gu JunPyo's wife said with a playful smile on her face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Show him you care in small ways each day,"/em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Gaeul instructed. strongem"That goes for the two of you." /em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"It was getting late and Ilana had not arrived. He excused himself to go check on her. Most likely she was debating on whether or not to come, he thought. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"For the last twenty minutes, Ilana had been staring at the door and occasionally touching the knob, before changing her mind again. She just couldn't bring herself to cross the threshold. She had put on her gloves because her hands were so cold from nerves. About to make another attempt, her doorbell rang. Without saying a word, she knew it was Dr. Jihoo. She stood frozen in place unable to move. It wasn't as if she could feign illness or a headache; he'd break the door down to make sure she was okay./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Ilana-ssi, I can hear you breathing."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Aish!" /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"She muttered and resigned herself to open the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Wae is/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" emIlana-ssi hiding?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieya."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Deh. Kaja, everyone is waiting for you."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He took her by the hand and led her to his apartment. Again, there was something about this gesture that made Ilana feel that no harm could come to her as long as he had her hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"They walked through the door of his apartment and before she could even sweep the room with her eyes, she was cannonballed into a hug by JaeKyung. This caused her to let go of Jihoo's hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Ilana! I'm so glad you're okay now. Yah, don't do that again, arraso?/em" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" JaeKyung grabbed her wrist and dragged her further into the apartment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana looked back at Jihoo in panic, who was grinning right behind her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Everyone, this is Ilana."/em /strong JaeKyung made a sweeping gesture with her hand, strongem"Ilana, this is everyone."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "A-ann-yeong hass-eyo, manaseo b-bangawoyo (nice to meet you)." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"she stuttered and bowed formally so she didn't have to make eye contact until she got a grip on herself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Ilana-ssi, there's no need to be so formal with us,"/em/strongem WooBin/em said. strong em"Thank you for coming and also for keeping Ajussi company."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana smiled, WooBin also had a natural charm that could put those around him at em"Anieyo kwenchanayo."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"So YiJeong imnida,"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" he bowed, strongem"mannaseo bangawoyo."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"She's good, Jihoo; Ilana-ssi's accent is very good. Annyeong hashimnikka (formal greeting)." /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"This guy looked very familiar to Ilana, but couldn't place where she had seen him before. Likewise, Gu JunPyo scanned her face for any sign of recollection. em"strongJe ireum-eun Gu JunPyo imnida." /strong/emstrong /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana froze; the name she knew. His hair was shorter and not so curly but now the name coupled with the face, he was recognizable from the pictures she had seen almost a year ago. Ilana's hands clenched and unclenched nervously. Did he recognize emher/em name? Had he seen pictures of her? strongem"Nado mannaseo bangawoyo, perhaps you've heard of me?"/em /strongGu JunPyo was sure she had recognized him. He wasn't going to say anything but was curious to see if she knew him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Gu JunPyo, not everyone in the world has heard of you and Shinwa Group. Annyeong hasseyo, JanDi imnida."/em J/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"anDi took Ilana from her husband and brought her to Gaeul for introduction./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Gaeul imnida, it's good to meet a friend of Jihoo's."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Everyone seemed very nice so far, even JunPyo. She found herself smiling as everyone introduced themselves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Ilana-yah, how do you like working at the hospital?" /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" JanDi asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Yah, you call me if Jihoo's not good to you." /em/strong JaeKyung looked at Jihoo who was quiet as usual, letting his F4 family welcome Ilana, while he fixed her a plate of food./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Here/em," /stronghe handed her the plate, strongem"you must be starving."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Deh, gomawoyo. Dr. Jihoo is very kind as is the rest of the staff."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana hoped she wouldn't have to answer more questions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"While the women chatted amongst themselves and Ilana nodded yes or no to most questions, the men were in their own corner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Ilana-ssi seems a little shy,"/em /strongsaid YiJeong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Ha!"/em /strongWooBin said. Those three can loosen anyone's tongue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo thought not likely with Ilana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"What do you know about her?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" YiJeong curious to know how much Jihoo knew./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Too much and nothing at all."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yah, Jihoo-ah, what is that supposed to mean?" /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Gu JunPyo was annoyed at the usual elusive Jihoo answer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"It means I only know her from a Doctor's perspective, she tells me very little about herself. I know something life-shattering happened to her but she hasn't told me anything."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yo man where are you going with this girl?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I was unaware that I /emneeded emto go anywhere with her?/em emHer chingu asked me to watch over, so I am."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"YiJeong just raised an eyebrow at that statement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mariya (just saying), be careful, neither one knows who the other is. That can lead to trouble later on." /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"WooBin cautioned, knowing it would fall on deaf ears, for Jihoo wore his irritating blank expression./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana made an attempt to get the attention off herself. The girls were very nice and welcoming but wished Dr. Jihoo was sitting next to her. She could hear the men murmuring in Korean and occasionally Dr. Jihoo's irritated tone stood out. She wondered what they were discussing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"JaeKyung-ssi, I'm looking forward to witnessing a Korean wedding, especially since I will be going to Seoul next month for my friend's wedding."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Chincha?" /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JanDi said excitedly. strongem"Gaeul-ah and I will show you around."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I'll have so little time; I don't think I'll be sleeping. I also promised to visit Dr. Jihoo's Harabeoji."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You're in luck, I work in his clinic." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana was trying to remember if Harabeoji had mentioned having his own clinic. strong em"You can stay in nampyon's hotel. Yah, Gu Junpyo! Ilana can stay at Shinwa when she visits next month, arraso?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana was going to have a panic attack. strong em"A-anieyo! Nae Oppa is in charge of the hotel, he must have made reservations already."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo, I insist, be our guests. Let Jihoo know what days Ilana-ssi will be there."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Oh, k-kansamnida." /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana needed air and stood to move to the kitchen before she had a panic attack./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo's eyes followed Ilana; he could tell she was having a hard time. Disentangling himself from the guys, he went to check on her. strong em"I'll take your plate, would you like more?" /em/strong She shook her head. strongem"Gwenchana?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Deh, I'm just a bit tired; perhaps I'll be leaving soon."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yah! Ilana, you can't leave yet." /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung had stealthily made her way to the kitchen on the pretext of getting more wine. She made Ilana jump and crash into Jihoo. In order not to fall himself, he embraced her in a comical sort of dance, setting Ilana's face aflame. em"strongOops! Sorry, Ilana, I didn't mean to startle you." /strong/emstrong JaeKyung did not mean to startle her but couldn't have planned it any better./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"It's okay."/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana felt better after seeing that Dr. Jihoo was also blushing. She thought they'd be able to laugh about it later; emaway/em from his friends./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Jihoo-ah, why don't you play the piece for our first dance. Have you decided?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He really didn't want to but he'd be playing at the wedding, so what's a trial run? Although, he somehow felt JaeKyung was putting him on display. strongem"Anieyo, I haven't decided. I'll play both and you decide."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana was curious as to what they referred to./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"The wedding is going to be a mix of Korean and western tradition. Jihoo and JanDi are playing the Pachelbel canon and Jihoo is playing solo for our first dance," /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung explained./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "And I can't wait to kiss my bride (not a tradition in Korean weddings)/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;","/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" WooBin snaked his arms around his fiancé and nipped her lips playfully before deepening the kiss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Do I need to escort you to the guest room?" /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo commented on the scene before him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Just practicing."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"You two have had enough practice,"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"YiJeong shouted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo disappeared into his music room and Ilana was dragged back to her seat. He returned with violin in hand. Ilana was shocked, could it be he was the owner of that beautifully haunting music? When he began to play, she immediately knew it emwas/em him; he played the same piece she'd heard before. She sat in rapt attention, mesmerized by the way the bow moved across the strings as if on its own. His hand was one with the bow and you couldn't tell where one started and another stopped. JanDi and JaeKyung sat on either side of Ilana and saw her drinking in the melody, if not the violinist himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"He's a virtuoso,"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JanDi whispered in Ilana's ear, she could not agree more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"That is my own composition (/em/span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"a href=" /kxztqRkEzIs"emspan style="color: #1155cc;"music)/span/em/a/span/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo told WooBin and JaeKyung. strong em"This next piece is '/em/strong/spanstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"a href=" /WFjKJc-Sn-w"emspan style="color: #1155cc;"Strangers Sun'/span/em/a/span/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;", in English."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana closed her eyes, although beautiful, she did not want to see Dr. Jihoo, she wanted to see the picture of the music. The music began a little sad at first but then she could see WooBin and JaeKyung dancing. It was the future and they were sweetly looking back at themselves dancing on their wedding day. Ilana could feel herself smiling but also tears were falling uninhibited. The vision of the happy couple faded and a yearning was placed in her heart. So much so, she found it difficult to breathe. A memory hit her so strongly, it hurt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Having repressed many childhood memories, they had a knack for returning at the most inopportune times. In fact, this took place on the Valentine's Day before her parent's accident' her father had learned this very song and played it for her Mother as a gift. He said the song reminded him of someone looking back at a beautiful memory. She and her Mother danced about the room as he played. No wonder she had envisioned WooBin and JaeKyung looking back at their wedding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The music stopped, Ilana got up from her seat; she had been sobbing quietly unnoticed until now. strong em"I-I'm sorry, I-I have t-to lea-eave," /em/strongshe ran to the door and out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Dr. Jihoo chased after her not bothering to put the violin down. strong em"Ilana-ssi, gwenchana?"/em/strong He caught up to her/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Just a headache, I'll be fine tomorrow. I just need some time to myself."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" She really just needed to mourn her parents but it's something she never allowed herself. Unable to handle the pain, she tried to block out the once happy memories./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Anieyo, I'm not leaving you, let's get out of the hall."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Still sniffling she unlocked her door and sat on the couch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"In Jihoo's apartment, no one knew what had gone wrong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mollah/em," /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JanDi said. em"strongOne minute she was smiling and next thing she was sobbing."/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The guys had an idea; they had seen Jihoo do odd things when something reminded him of his parents. Jihoo's playing must have triggered a sad memory./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"She'll be fine, Jihoo's with her." /em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Gu JunPyo knew his wife and any second she would be at Ilana's door trying to help./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Let's just wait for Jihoo to come back,"/em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Gaeul said. em"There's no sense in worrying." /emGaeul was actually the biggest worrier of all of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana closed her eyes, her head was pounding. Jihoo grabbed a pillow and extra blanket from her room and brought it to her. He could tell she was trying to stifle her crying. He sat next to her and took her hand. strongem"Let it out,/em"/strong he said. She shook her head. He brushed her hair back behind her ear to see her face. strongem"Wae, my playing was horrible?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "It was beautiful,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"she choked out and began to cry again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"His hand invited the tears when she didn't want to. He held her hand tight as if she'd fall or get lost and rubbed her back until she was too tired to cry anymore./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I'm s-sor-ry."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo, so what's this all about?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I just got a little homesick, that's all."/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Tears threatening again, she tried to let go of his hand but he wouldn't let go./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Tell me more and then I'll let go."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"She shook her head, not wanting to cry anymore. strongem"I'm tired of crying,"/em /strongshe begged./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Tell me more, anyway."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "M-my Dad played that song for my Mom on a Valentine's Day and and I m-miss them." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" He let her cry a little longer and finally let go of her hand, only to replace it with his handkerchief. strongem"Go-gomawo-oyo, na neun paboya?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo, I miss my parents too." /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Silently, he added: strongem"you don't know how much. Get some rest, should I stay until you fall asleep?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "A-anieyo, I'm better now."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Chincha?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana nodded, she really did feel better. strongem"I'm just...tired, do you think WooBin and JaeKyung still want me to go tomorrow?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Gueromyo, wash my handkerchief when you're done,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he playfully ordered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Arraso!"/em/strong She half smiled. strongem"By the way, I vote for stranger's sun, keep the other song for summer nights. Jalja."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Jalja."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo sighed before opening his door; now to face the cross-examination. Everyone immediately crowded him as he walked in, firing question after question./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Is she okay?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "What happened?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Is she sick?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Deh, Anieyo and Anieyo." /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The other F4 men looked at each other guiltily. They should tell Jihoo what they know. strongem"Yo bro, we really need to tell you something."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mmm, what did you do?" /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He knew those guilty looks well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"We looked into Ilana's background."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mwo?"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"cried the girls. Jihoo just gave them his blank stare. He should've known they were up to something./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Dude, she /emisem ILC Group./em emAnd her childhood makes ours look normal. She also..." /em/strongJihoo cut him off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"WooBin-ah...guys," /em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo surprised them by not being angry. strongem"I know you meant well but me knowing her past is not going to make a difference. In order for her to heal her heart and mind, she needs to tell me herself what her story is. She has to stop being afraid of her memories."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Sunbae is right," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JanDi said. strong em"She has to confront those demons herself. But Sunbae, you will be behind her when she does?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I will see her through it."/span/em/strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: right; line-height: normal;" align="right"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"February 15, 2014/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana had slept very well, surprisingly. She had been exhausted and worn out from crying, but in the morning she was completely refreshed and without a headache. After getting hair and nails done and not forgetting to eat lunch, she was dressed and ready to go. Jihoo knocked on Ilana's door at three thirty as it could take up to forty-five minutes to reach the Brooklyn Museum. For the second time since they met, he stood speechless at her transformation. The dress was very classic retro fifties and fit her just right; her hair was also in a classic style. She wore a deep side part, half up and the rest hanging down in choppy waves, almost like that of the English Princess Kate. In short, he found her stunning; he could swear she emwas/em a princess. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_58" o:spid="_x0000_s1031" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAI21/QeECAAB6BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVctu2zAQvBfoPxC8K5Ic+iEhSpDY VlAgbYO4+QBaoi2iFKmS9KtF/71LSq4Vp+gh0SHhY3c4M9ylr272tUBbpg1XMsPxRYQRk4UquVxn +PlbHkwwMpbKkgolWYYPzOCb648frmi61rSpeIEAQZqUZriytknD0BQVq6m5UA2TsLdSuqYWpnod lpruALkW4SCKRmFNucTXJ6gZtRRtNH8DlFDFd1ZOqdxSA5CiSPsrHUdRvB+ZpnJ7r5tF86gd8+LL 9lEjXmYYnJO0Botw2G10YTANz7LWJ4D9StcuXq1WaO9RDu6vx2B7iwpYvIzIJAL8Ara6cXtG9fUf WUU1/28ekGkPhUGPiGkcDbl9rWwINdBKe2IF1MJaMARrR5nHBNM8wCUYJNW0giB2axoIh6KC7OOS 1mpXMVoat9waAw62CN6kExjYutx9ViU4SjdW+Tp5u1l/RdO00cbeM1UjN8iwBpIenG4fjG05HUO8 IyrnQnixQr5YAMx2Be4JUt2euzFfwL+SKJlP5hMSkMFoHpBoNgtu8ykJRnk8Hs4uZ9PpLP7tzo1J WvGyZNIdc2ymmLyq1JoXWhm1sheFqkMoF16wY0NBO8XRqZ2MErx0cI6S0evlVGi0pSLDuf8653th 4UsavmJBy5mkeECiu0ES5KPJOCA5GQbJOJoEUZzcJaOIJGSWv5T0wCV7vyS0y3AyHAz9LfVIn2mL /PdaG01rbplGgtcZhj6Cr61dV4hzWfqrtZSLdtyzwtE/WQHXfbxoGJruAbD7hW8cu79T5cEZtoT/  
ULxaQXFB08LjCoNK6Z8Y7eDJzLD5saGaYSQ+SeiDJCYEwqyfkOF4ABPd31n2d6gsACrDFqN2OLUw g5RNo/m6gpNib5NUt9A0K94VdMvJsRPGLuxBMK/aM2eyfKSaPgFnAX2bYSaD50XnI0SA2JO4jWGL xj0DbaO06r0dEHj26vrU7lfCPe39+fUfAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAkn2H4B0HAABJIAAA GgAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1s7FlLbxs3EL4X6H9Y7L2xZL1iI3JgyXLcxC9E SoocKYnaZcxdLkjKjm5FcuqlQIG06KEBeuuhKBqgARr00h9jwEGb/ogOuS9SouIHXCAobAHG7uw3 w+HM7Mzs8M7dZxH1jjEXhMVtv3qr4ns4HrExiYO2/2iw/dlt3xMSxWNEWYzb/gwL/+7Gp5/cQesj SpIhQ3w8CHGEPRAUi3XU9kMpk/WVFTECMhK3WIJjeDZhPEISbnmwMuboBBaI6MpqpdJciRCJ/Q2Q KJWgHoV/sRSKMKK8r8RgL0YRrH4wmZAR1tjxUVUhxEx0KfeOEW37IHPMTgb4mfQ9ioSEB22/ov/8 lY07K2g9Y6JyCa/Bt63/Mr6MYXy0qtfkwbBYtF5v1JubhXwNoHIR12v1mr1mIU8D0GgEO011sWW2 Vrv1DGuA0kuH7K3WVq1q4Q35tQWdNxvqZ+E1KJVfX8Bvb3fBihZeg1J8YwHf6Kx1tmz5GpTimwv4 VmVzq96y5GtQSEl8tICuNJq1br7bAjJhdMcJX2vUt1urmfASBdFQRJdaYsJiuSzWIvSU8W0AKCBF ksSenCV4gkYQk11EyZATb5cEIQRegmImgFxZrWxXavBf/er6SnsUrWNkcCu9QBOxQFL6eGLESSLb /n2Q6huQs7dvT5+/OX3+++mLF6fPf83W1qIsvh0UBybf+5+++efVl97fv/34/uW36dLzeGHi3/3y 1bs/vyQeNhxaYqz716/e/P67Puv/r5pUP6JkdDEz4gERbePj7xHrIINujQHw/55TgGISImx2Yc CBQjtYpDfk+GFnp/hihy4DrYtuNjDqnGBbw3fWop3A/5VBKHxAdhZAH3GKMdxp1WeKDWMsw8mMaB e3E+NXEPETp2rd1FseXl3jSBHEtcIrshttQ8pCiWKMAxlp56xo4wduzuCSGWXffIiDPBJtJ7QrwO Ik6TDMjQiqaSaYdE4JeZS0Hwt2Wbvcdeh1HXrrfwsY2EdwNRh/IDTC0z3kNTiSKXyAGKqGnwXSRD l5L9GR+ZuJ6Q4OkAU+b1xlgIF88Bh/0aTn8Aacbt9j06i2wkl+TIJXMXMWYit9hRN0RR4sL2SRya 2M/FEYQo8g6ZdMH3mP2GqHvwA4qXuvsxwZa7z88GjyDDmiqVAaKeTLnDl/cws+K3P6MThF2pZpNH Vord5MQZHZ1pYIX2LsYUnaAxxt6jzx0adFhi2bxU+n4IWWUHuwLrPrJjVd3HWGBPNzeLeXKXCCtk +zhgS/TZm80lnhmKI8SXSd4Hr5s270Gpi1wBcEBHRyZwn0C/B/HiNMqBABlGcC+Vehgiq4Cpe+GO 1xm3/HeRdwzey6eWGhd4L4EHX5oHErvJ80HbDBC1FigDZoCgy3ClW2Cx3F+yqOKq2aZOvon90pZu gO7IanoiEp/bAc31Po3/rveBDuPsh1eOl+16+h23YCtZXbLTWZZMdub6m2W4+a6my/iYfPxNzRaa xocY6shixrrpaW56Gv9/39Mse59vOpll/cZNJ+NDh3HTyWTDlevpZMrmBfoaNfBIBz167BMtnfpM CKV9OaN4V+jBj4DvmfE2EBWfnm7iYgqYhHCpyhwsYOECjjSPx5n8gsiwH6IEpkNVXwkJRCY6EF7C BAyNNNkpW+HpNNpj43TYWa2qwWZaWQWSJb3SKOgwqJIputkqB3iFeK1toAetuQKK9zJKGIvZStQc SrRyojKSHuuC0RxK6J1dixZrDi1uK/G5qxa0ANUKr8AHtwef6W2/UQcWYIJ5HDTnY+Wn1NW5d7Uz r9PTy4xpRQA02HkElJ5eU7ou3Z7aXRpqF/C0pYQRbrYS2jK6wRMhfAZn0amoF1Hjsr5eK11qqadM odeD0CrVaN3+kBZX9TXwzecGGpuZgsbeSdtv1hoQMiOUtP0JDI3hMkogdoT65kI0gOOWkeTpC3+V zJJwIbeQCFOD66STZoOISMw9SqK2r7ZfuIHGOodo3aqrkBA+WuXWIK18bMqB020n48kEj6TpdoOi LJ3eQoZPc4XzqWa/Olhxsim4ux+OT7whnfKHCEKs0aoqA46JgLODamrNMYHDsCKRlfE3V5iytGue RukYSumIJiHKKoqZzFO4TuWFOvqusIFxl+0ZDGqYJCuEw0AVWNOoVjUtqkaqw9Kqez6TspyRNMua aWUVVTXdWcxaIS8Dc7a8WpE3tMpNDDnNrPBp6p5PuWt5rpvrE4oqAQYv7OeouhcoCIZq5WKWakrj xTSscnZGtWtHvsFzVLtIkTCyfjMXO2e3okY4lwPilSo/8M1HLZAmeV+pLe062N5DiTcMqm0fDpdh OPgMruB42gfaqqKtKhpcwZkzlIv0oLjtZxc5BZ6nlAJTyym1HFPPKfWc0sgpjZzSzClN39MnqnCK rw5TfS8/MIUalh2wZr2Fffq/8S8AAAD/wMAUEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAA Y2xpcGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL19yZWxzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbC5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7S ehCRJr2I0KvUBwjJNi02PyRR7Nsb6EVB8LIws+w3s037sjN5YkyTdxxqWgFBp7yenOFw6y+7I5CU pdNy9g45LJigFdtNc8VZ5nKUxikkUigucRhzDifGkhrRykR9QFc2g49W5iKjYUGquzTI9lV1YPGT AeKLSTrNIXa6BtIvoST/Z/thmBSevXpYdPlHBMulFxagjAYzB0pXZ501LV2BiYZ9/SbeAAAA/8D AFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABbQ29udGVudF9U eXBlc10ueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAK0wP/HBAAAAMgEAAAsAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANgEAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhACNtf0HhAgAAegYAAB8AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAIAAGNs aXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAkn2H4B0HAABJIAAA GgAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA+BQAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL3RoZW1lL3RoZW1lMS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAA ACEAnGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACTDAAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL19yZWxz L2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbC5yZWxzUEsFBgAAAAAFAAUAZwEAAJYNAAAAAA== " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1050" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"You don't like it?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana worried when he remained quiet for a few seconds./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Anieyo/em," /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"he said with a blank face, frightening her. strongem"Smile/em."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Pabo/em," /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"she said smiling anyway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Now, Ilana-ssi is yippeun. Kaja/em," /stronghe laughed at the pink that was spreading from her cheeks to the rest of her face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_57" o:spid="_x0000_i1049" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:123.75pt;  
height:21pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_56" o:spid="_x0000_s1030" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEA8H7OTeACAAB6BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVV1vmzAUfZ+0/2D5nQIp+QCVVm0S qkndVjXrD3DACdaMzWyHJJv233dtYKHptIeWh9Yf9x6fc3yvc3VzqDhqqNJMihSHFwFGVOSyYGKb 4udvmTfDSBsiCsKloCk+Uo1vrj9+uCLJVpG6ZDkCBKETkuLSmDrxfZ2XtCL6QtZUwN5GqooYmKqt XyiyB+SK+6MgmPgVYQJfn6AWxBC0U+wNUFzm32kxJ6IhGiB5ngxXOo48fz8ySURzr+pV/ags8/xL 86gQK1IMzglSgUXY7za6MJj6Z1nbE8BhoyobLzcbdHAoR/vXYdCDQTksXgbRLAD8HLa6cXtG+fUf WXm5/G8ekGkPhcGAiK4tDdG8Vjae9NKeaA61sOUUwVovs0/Q9QNcgkZCzksIore6hnAoKsjul5SS +5KSQtvl1hhwsEVwJp3AwNb1/rMswFGyM9LVydvN+iuaJLXS5p7KCtlBihWQdOCkedCm5dSHOEdk xjh3Yrl4sQCY7QrcE6TaPXtjroB/xUG8nC1nkReNJksvChYL7zabR94kC6fjxeViPl+Ev+25YZSU rCiosMf0zRRGryq1YrmSWm7MRS4rH8qF5bRvKGinMDi1k5acFRbOUtJqu55zhRrCU5y5r3N+EOa/  
pOEqFrScSQpHUXA3ir1sMpt6URaNvXgazLwgjO/iSRDF0SJ7KemBCfp+SWif4ng8GrtbGpA+0xa4 77U2klTMUIU4q1IMfQRfW7u2EJeicFdrCOPteGCFpX+yAq67v2gY6u4BMIeVaxxzuJPF0Rq2hv9Q vEpCcUHTwuMKg1Kqnxjt4clMsf6xI4pixD8J6IM4jCIIM24SjacjmKjhznq4Q0QOUCk2GLXDuYEZ pOxqxbYlnBQ6m4S8habZsK6gW06WHddmZY6cOtWOORXFI1HkCThz6NsUU+E9rzofIQLEnsTtNF3V 9hloG6VV7+yAwLNX16V2vxL2aR/Or/8AAAD/wMAUEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL3RoZW1lL3RoZW1lMS54bWzsWUtvGzcQvhfof1jsvbFkvWIjcmDJctzEL0RK ihwpidplzF0uSMqObkVy6qVAgbTooQF666EoGqABGvTSH2PAQZv+iA65L1Ki4gdcIChsAcbu7DfD 4czszOzwzt1nEfWOMReExW2/eqviezgesTGJg7b/aLD92W3fExLFY0RZjNv+DAv/7sann9xB6yNK kiFDfDwIcYQ9EBSLddT2QymT9ZUVMQIyErdYgmN4NmE8QhJuebAy5ugEFojoymql0lyJEIn9DZAo laAehX+xFIoworyvxGAvRhGsfjCZkBHW2PFRVSHETHQp944Rbfsgc8xOBviZ9D2KhIQHbb+i/yV jTsraD1jonIJr8G3rf8yvoxhfLSq1+TBsFi0Xm/Um5uFfA2gchHXa/WavWYhTwPQaAQ7TXWxZbZW u/UMa4DSS4fsrdZWrWrhDfm1BZ03G+pn4TUolV9fwG9vd8GKFl6DUnxjAd/orHW2bPkalOKbC/hW ZXOr3rLka1BISXy0gK40mrVuvtsCMmF0xwlfa9S3W6uZ8BIF0VBEl1piwmK5LNYi9JTxbQAoIEWS xJ6cJXiCRhCTXUTJkBNvlwQhBF6CYiaAXFmtbFdq8F/96vpKexStY2RwK71AE7FAUvp4YsRJItv+ fZDqG5Czt29Pn785ff776YsXp89/zdbWoiy+HRQHJt/7n77559WX3t+/fj+5bfp0vN4YeLf/fLV uz/+/JB42HFpirPvXr978/rs+6/+vmlQ/omR0MTPiARFt4+PvEesgg26NAfD/nlOAYhIibHZhwI FCO1ikN+T4YWen+GKHLgOti242MOqcYFvDd9aincD/lUEofEB2FkAfcYox3GnVZ4oNYyzDyYxoF7 cT41cQ8ROnat3UWx5eXeNIEcS1wiuyG21DykKJYowDGWnnrGjjB27O4JIZZd98iIM8Em0ntCvA4i TpMMyNCKppJph0Tgl5lLQfC3ZZu9x16HUdeut/CxjYR3A1GH8gNMLTPeQ1OJIpfIAYqoafBdJEOX kv0ZH5m4npDg6QBT5vXGWAgXzwGH/RpOfwBpxu32PTqLbCSX5MglcxcxZiK32FE3RFHiwvZJHJrY z8URhCjyDpl0wfeY/Yaoe/ADipe6+zHBlrvPzwaPIMOaKpUBop5MucOX9zCz4rc/oxOEXalmk0dW it3kxBkdnWlghfYuxhSdoDHG3qPPHRp0WGLZvFT6fghZZQe7Aus+smNV3cdYYE83N4t5cpcIK2T7 OGBL9NmbzSWeGYojxJdJ3gevmzbvQamLXAFwQEdHJnCfQL8H8eI0yoEAGUZwL5V6GCKrgKl74Y7X Gbf8d5F3DN7Lp5YaF3gvgQdfmgcSu8nzQdsMELUWKANmgKDLcKVbYLHcX7Ko4qrZpk6+if3Slm6A 7shqeiISn9sBzfU+jf+u94EO4+yHV46X7Xr6HbdgK1ldstNZlkx25vqbZbj5rqbL+Jh8/E3NFprG hxjqyGLGuulpbnoa/3/f0yx7n286mWX9xk0n40OHcdPJZMOV6+lkyuYF+ho18EgHPXrsEy2d+kwI pX05o3hX6MGPgO+Z8TYQFZ+ebuJiCpiEcKnKHCxg4QKONI/HmfyCyLAfogSmQ1VfCQlEJjoQXsIE DI002Slb4ek02mPjdNhZrarBZlpZBZIlvdIo6DCokim62SoHeIV4rW2gB625Aor3MkoYi9lK1BxK tHKiMpIe64LRHEronV2LFmsOLW4r8bmrFrQA1QqvwAe3B5/pbb9RBxZggnkcNOdj5afU1bl3tTOv 09PLjGlFADTYeQSUnl5Tui7dntpdGmoX8LSlhBFuthLaMrrBEyF8BmfRqagXUeOyvl4rXWqpp0yh 14PQKtVo3f6QFlf1NfDN5wYam5mCxt5J22/WGhAyI5S0/QkMjeEySiB2hPrmQjSA45aR5OkLf5XM knAht5AIU4PrpJNmg4hIzD1Koravtl+4gcY6h2jdqquQED5a5dYgrXxsyoHTbSfjyQSPpOl2g6Is nd5Chk9zhfOpZr86WHGyKbi7H45PvCGd8ocIQqzRqioDjomAs4Nqas0xgcOwIpGV8TdXmLK0a55G 6RhK6YgmIcoqipnMU7hO5YU6+q6wgXGX7RkMapgkK4TDQBVY06hWNS2qRqrD0qp7PpOynJE0y5pp ZRVVNd1ZzFohLwNztrxakTe0yk0MOc2s8Gnqnk+5a3mum+sTiioBBi/s56i6FygIhmrlYpZqSuPF NKxydka1a0e+wXNUu0iRMLJ+Mxc7Z7eiRjiXA+KVKj/wzUctkCZ5X6kt7TrY3kOJNwyqbR8Ol2E4 +Ayu4HjaB9qqoq0qGlzBmTOUi/SguO1nFzkFnqeUAlPLKbUcU88p9ZzSyCmNnNLMKU3f0yeqcIqv DlN9Lz8whRqWHbBmvYV9+r/xLwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAABj bGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHOEj80KwjAQhO+C7xD2btJ6 EJEmvYjQq9QHCMk2LTY/JFHs2xvoRUHwsjCz7DezTfuyM3liTJN3HGpaAUGnvJ6c4XDrL7sjkJSl 03L2DjksmKAV201zxVnmcpTGKSRSKC5xGHMOJ8aSGtHKRH1AVzaDj1bmIqNhQaq7NMj2VXVg8ZMB 4otJOs0hdroG0i+hJP9n+2GYFJ69elh0+UcEy6UXFqCMBjMHSldnnTUtXYGJhn39Jt4AAAD/wMA UEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhALvlSJQFAQAAHgIAABMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFtDb250ZW50X1R5 cGVzXS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA2AQAAX3Jl bHMvLnJlbHNQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEA8H7OTeACAAB6BgAAHwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgAgAAY2xp cGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD0FAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAA IQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJIMAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMv ZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHNQSwUGAAAAAAUABQBnAQAAlQ0AAAAA " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1048" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_55" o:spid="_x0000_s1029" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAAxXjo+ACAAB6BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVV1vmzAUfZ+0/2D5nQIp+QCVVm0S qkndVjXrD3DACdaMzWyHJJv233dtYKHptIeWh9Yf9x6fc3yvc3VzqDhqqNJMihSHFwFGVOSyYGKb 4udvmTfDSBsiCsKloCk+Uo1vrj9+uCLJVpG6ZDkCBKETkuLSmDrxfZ2XtCL6QtZUwN5GqooYmKqt XyiyB+SK+6MgmPgVYQJfn6AWxBC0U+wNUFzm32kxJ6IhGiB5ngxXOo48fz8ySURzr+pV/ags8/xL 86gQK1IMzglSgUXY7za6MJj6Z1nbE8BhoyobLzcbdHAoR/vXYdCDQTksXgbRLAD8HLa6cXtG+fUf WXm5/G8ekGkPhcGAiK4tDdG8VjYe99KeaA61sOUUwVovs0/Q9QNcgkZCzksIore6hnAoKsjul5SS +5KSQtvl1hhwsEVwJp3AwNb1/rMswFGyM9LVydvN+iuaJLXS5p7KCtlBihWQdOCkedCm5dSHOEdk xjh3Yrl4sQCY7QrcE6TaPXtjroB/xUG8nC1nkReNJksvChYL7zabR94kC6fjxeViPl+Ev+25YZSU rCiosMf0zRRGryq1YrmSWm7MRS4rH8qF5bRvKGinMDi1k5acFRbOUtJqu55zhRrCU5y5r3N+EOa/  
pOEqFrScSQpHUXA3ir1sMpt6URaNvXgazLwgjO/iSRDF0SJ7KemBCfp+SWif4ng8GrtbGpA+0xa4 77U2klTMUIU4q1IMfQRfW7u2EJeicFdrCOPteGCFpX+yAq67v2gY6u4BMIeVaxxzuJPF0Rq2hv9Q vEpCcUHTwuMKg1Kqnxjt4clMsf6xI4pixD8J6IM4jCIIM24SjacjmKjhznq4Q0QOUCk2GLXDuYEZ pOxqxbYlnBQ6m4S8habZsK6gW06WHddmZY6cOtWOORXFI1HkCThz6NsUU+E9rzofIQLEnsTtNF3V 9hloG6VV7+yAwLNX16V2vxL2aR/Or/8AAAD/wMAUEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL3RoZW1lL3RoZW1lMS54bWzsWUtvGzcQvhfof1jsvbFkvWIjcmDJctzEL0RK ihwpidplzF0uSMqObkVy6qVAgbTooQF666EoGqABGvTSH2PAQZv+iA65L1Ki4gdcIChsAcbu7DfD 4czszOzwzt1nEfWOMReExW2/eqviezgesTGJg7b/aLD92W3fExLFY0RZjNv+DAv/7sann9xB6yNK kiFDfDwIcYQ9EBSLddT2QymT9ZUVMQIyErdYgmN4NmE8QhJuebAy5ugEFojoymql0lyJEIn9DZAo laAehX+xFIoworyvxGAvRhGsfjCZkBHW2PFRVSHETHQp944Rbfsgc8xOBviZ9D2KhIQHbb+i/yV jTsraD1jonIJr8G3rf8yvoxhfLSq1+TBsFi0Xm/Um5uFfA2gchHXa/WavWYhTwPQaAQ7TXWxZbZW u/UMa4DSS4fsrdZWrWrhDfm1BZ03G+pn4TUolV9fwG9vd8GKFl6DUnxjAd/orHW2bPkalOKbC/hW ZXOr3rLka1BISXy0gK40mrVuvtsCMmF0xwlfa9S3W6uZ8BIF0VBEl1piwmK5LNYi9JTxbQAoIEWS xJ6cJXiCRhCTXUTJkBNvlwQhBF6CYiaAXFmtbFdq8F/96vpKexStY2RwK71AE7FAUvp4YsRJItv+ fZDqG5Czt29Pn785ff776YsXp89/zdbWoiy+HRQHJt/7n77559WX3t+/fj+5bfp0vN4YeLf/fLV uz/+/JB42HFpirPvXr978/rs+6/+vmlQ/omR0MTPiARFt4+PvEesgg26NAfD/nlOAYhIibHZhwI FCO1ikN+T4YWen+GKHLgOti242MOqcYFvDd9aincD/lUEofEB2FkAfcYox3GnVZ4oNYyzDyYxoF7 cT41cQ8ROnat3UWx5eXeNIEcS1wiuyG21DykKJYowDGWnnrGjjB27O4JIZZd98iIM8Em0ntCvA4i TpMMyNCKppJph0Tgl5lLQfC3ZZu9x16HUdeut/CxjYR3A1GH8gNMLTPeQ1OJIpfIAYqoafBdJEOX kv0ZH5m4npDg6QBT5vXGWAgXzwGH/RpOfwBpxu32PTqLbCSX5MglcxcxZiK32FE3RFHiwvZJHJrY z8URhCjyDpl0wfeY/Yaoe/ADipe6+zHBlrvPzwaPIMOaKpUBop5MucOX9zCz4rc/oxOEXalmk0dW it3kxBkdnWlghfYuxhSdoDHG3qPPHRp0WGLZvFT6fghZZQe7Aus+smNV3cdYYE83N4t5cpcIK2T7 OGBL9NmbzSWeGYojxJdJ3gevmzbvQamLXAFwQEdHJnCfQL8H8eI0yoEAGUZwL5V6GCKrgKl74Y7X Gbf8d5F3DN7Lp5YaF3gvgQdfmgcSu8nzQdsMELUWKANmgKDLcKVbYLHcX7Ko4qrZpk6+if3Slm6A 7shqeiISn9sBzfU+jf+u94EO4+yHV46X7Xr6HbdgK1ldstNZlkx25vqbZbj5rqbL+Jh8/E3NFprG hxjqyGLGuulpbnoa/3/f0yx7n286mWX9xk0n40OHcdPJZMOV6+lkyuYF+ho18EgHPXrsEy2d+kwI pX05o3hX6MGPgO+Z8TYQFZ+ebuJiCpiEcKnKHCxg4QKONI/HmfyCyLAfogSmQ1VfCQlEJjoQXsIE DI002Slb4ek02mPjdNhZrarBZlpZBZIlvdIo6DCokim62SoHeIV4rW2gB625Aor3MkoYi9lK1BxK tHKiMpIe64LRHEronV2LFmsOLW4r8bmrFrQA1QqvwAe3B5/pbb9RBxZggnkcNOdj5afU1bl3tTOv 09PLjGlFADTYeQSUnl5Tui7dntpdGmoX8LSlhBFuthLaMrrBEyF8BmfRqagXUeOyvl4rXWqpp0yh 14PQKtVo3f6QFlf1NfDN5wYam5mCxt5J22/WGhAyI5S0/QkMjeEySiB2hPrmQjSA45aR5OkLf5XM knAht5AIU4PrpJNmg4hIzD1Koravtl+4gcY6h2jdqquQED5a5dYgrXxsyoHTbSfjyQSPpOl2g6Is nd5Chk9zhfOpZr86WHGyKbi7H45PvCGd8ocIQqzRqioDjomAs4Nqas0xgcOwIpGV8TdXmLK0a55G 6RhK6YgmIcoqipnMU7hO5YU6+q6wgXGX7RkMapgkK4TDQBVY06hWNS2qRqrD0qp7PpOynJE0y5pp ZRVVNd1ZzFohLwNztrxakTe0yk0MOc2s8Gnqnk+5a3mum+sTiioBBi/s56i6FygIhmrlYpZqSuPF NKxydka1a0e+wXNUu0iRMLJ+Mxc7Z7eiRjiXA+KVKj/wzUctkCZ5X6kt7TrY3kOJNwyqbR8Ol2E4 +Ayu4HjaB9qqoq0qGlzBmTOUi/SguO1nFzkFnqeUAlPLKbUcU88p9ZzSyCmNnNLMKU3f0yeqcIqv DlN9Lz8whRqWHbBmvYV9+r/xLwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAABj bGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHOEj80KwjAQhO+C7xD2btJ6 EJEmvYjQq9QHCMk2LTY/JFHs2xvoRUHwsjCz7DezTfuyM3liTJN3HGpaAUGnvJ6c4XDrL7sjkJSl 03L2DjksmKAV201zxVnmcpTGKSRSKC5xGHMOJ8aSGtHKRH1AVzaDj1bmIqNhQaq7NMj2VXVg8ZMB 4otJOs0hdroG0i+hJP9n+2GYFJ69elh0+UcEy6UXFqCMBjMHSldnnTUtXYGJhn39Jt4AAAD/wMA UEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhALvlSJQFAQAAHgIAABMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFtDb250ZW50X1R5 cGVzXS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA2AQAAX3Jl bHMvLnJlbHNQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAAxXjo+ACAAB6BgAAHwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgAgAAY2xp cGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD0FAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAA IQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJIMAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMv ZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHNQSwUGAAAAAAUABQBnAQAAlQ0AAAAA " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1047" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_54" o:spid="_x0000_s1028" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAbc4oT98CAAB6BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVclu2zAQvRfoPxC8K5IcepEQJUi8 BAXSNoibD6Al2iJKkSpJby367x1SUq04RQ+JDgmXmcf3Hmfoq5tDJdCOacOVzHB8EWHEZK4KLjcZ fv62CCYYGUtlQYWSLMNHZvDN9ccPVzTdaFqXPEeAIE1KM1xaW6dhaPKSVdRcqJpJ2FsrXVELU70J C033gFyJcBBFo7CiXOLrE9SMWoq2mr8BSqj8OyumVO6oAUiRp/2VlqPI349MU7m71/WyftSOef5l 96gRLzIMzklagUU4bDfaMJiGZ1mbE8BhrSsXr9ZrdPAoR/fXY7CDRTksXkZkEgF+DlvtuDmj/PqP rLyc/zcPyDSHwqBHxNSOhty9VjYknbQnlkMtbARDsNbJ7BJM/QCXYJBU0xKC2K2pIRyKCrK7Ja3V vmS0MG65MQYcbBC8SScwsHW1/6wKcJRurfJ18naz/oqmaa2NvWeqQm6QYQ0kPTjdPRjbcOpCvCNq wYXwYoV8sQCYzQrcE6S6PXdjvoB/JVEyn8wnJCCD0Twg0WwW3C6mJBgt4vFwdjmbTmfxb3duTNKS FwWT7piumWLyqlIrnmtl1Npe5KoKoVx4zrqGgnaKo1M7GSV44eAcJaM3q6nQaEdFhhf+a53vhYUv afiKBS1nkuIBie4GSbAYTcYBWZBhkIyjSRDFyV0yikhCZouXkh64ZO+XhPYZToaDob+lHukzbZH/  
XmujacUt00jwKsPQR/A1tesKcS4Lf7WWctGMe1Y4+icr4Lq7i4ahaR8Ae1j6xrGHO1UcnWEr+A/F qxUUFzQtPK4wKJX+idEenswMmx9bqhlG4pOEPkhiQiDM+gkZjgcw0f2dVX+HyhygMmwxaoZTCzNI 2daab0o4KfY2SXULTbPmbUE3nBw7YezSHgXzqj1zJotHqukTcBbQtxlmMnhetj5CBIg9idsatqzd M9A0SqPe2wGBZ6+uT21/JdzT3p9f/wEAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZS28bNxC+F+h/WOy9sWS9YiNyYMly3MQvREqK HCmJ2mXMXS5Iyo5uRXLqpUCBtOihAXrroSgaoAEa9NIfY8BBm/6IDrkvUqLiB1wgKGwBxu7sN8Ph zOzM7PDO3WcR9Y4xF4TFbb96q+J7OB6xMYmDtv9osP3Zbd8TEsVjRFmM2/4MC/uxqef3EHrI0qS IUN8PAhxhD0QFIt11PZDKZP1lRUxAjISt1iCY3g2YTxCEm55sDLm6AQWiOjKaqXSXIkQif0NkCiV oB6Ff7EUijCivK/EYC9GEax+MJmQEdbY8VFVIcRMdCn3jhFt+yBzzE4G+Jn0PYqEhAdtv6L/JWN OytoPWOicgmvwbet/zK+jGF8tKrX5MGwWLReb9Sbm4V8DaByEddr9Zq9ZiFPA9BoBDtNdbFltla7 9QxrgNJLh+yt1latauEN+bUFnTcb6mfhNSiVX1/Ab293wYoWXoNSfGMB3+isdbZs+RqU4psL+FZl c6vesuRrUEhJfLSArjSatW6+2wIyYXTHCV9r1Ldbq5nwEgXRUESXWmLCYrks1iL0lPFtACggRZLE npwleIJGEJNdRMmQE2+XBCEEXoJiJoBcWa1sV2rwX/3q+kp7FK1jZHArvUATsUBS+nhixEki2/59 kOobkLO3b0+fvzl9/vvpixenz3/N1taiLL4dFAcm3/ufvvnn1Zfe37/9+P7lt+nS83hh4t/98tW7 P/78kHjYcWmKs+9ev3vz+uz7r/6+aVD+iZHQxM+IBEW3j4+8R6yCDbo0B8P+eU4BiEiJsdmHAgU I7WKQ35PhhZ6f4YocuA62LbjYw6pxgW8N31qKdwP+VQSh8QHYWQB9xijHcadVnig1jLMPJjGgXtx PjVxDxE6dq3dRbHl5d40gRxLXCK7IbbUPKQolijAMZaeesaOMHbs7gkhll33yIgzwSbSe0K8DiJO kwzI0IqmkmmHROCXmUtB8Ldlm73HXodR16638LGNhHcDUYfyA0wtM95DU4kil8gBiqhp8F0kQ5eS /RkfmbiekODpAFPm9cZYCBfPAYf9Gk5/AGnG7fY9OotsJJfkyCVzFzFmIrfYUTdEUeLC9kkcmtjP xRGEKPIOmXTB95j9hqh78AOKl7r7McGWu8/PBo8gw5oqlQGinky5w5f3MLPitz+jE4RdqWaTR1aK 3eTEGR2daWCF9i7GFJ2gMcbeo88dGnRYYtm8VPp+CFllB7sC6z6yY1Xdx1hgTzc3i3lylwgrZPs4 YEv02ZvNJZ4ZiiPEl0neB6+bNu9BqYtcAXBAR0cmcJ9Avwfx4jTKgQAZRnAvlXoYIquAqXvhjtcZ t/x3kXcM3sunlhoXeC+BB1+aBxK7yfNB2wwQtRYoA2aAoMtwpVtgsdxfsqjiqtmmTr6J/dKWboDu yGp6IhKf2wHN9T6N/673gQ7j7IdXjpftevodt2ArWV2y01mWTHbm+ptluPmupsv4mHz8Tc0WmsaH GOrIYsa66Wluehr/f9/TLHufbzqZZf3GTSfjQ4dx08lkw5Xr6WTK5gX6GjXwSAc9euwTLZ36TAil fTmjeFfowY+A75nxNhAVn55u4mIKmIRwqcocLGDhAo40j8eZ/ILIsB+iBKZDVV8JCUQmOhBewgQM jTTZKVvh6TTaY+N02FmtqsFmWlkFkiW90ijoMKiSKbrZKgd4hXitbaAHrbkCivcyShiL2UrUHEq0 cqIykh7rgtEcSuidXYsWaw4tbivxuasWtADVCq/AB7cHn+ltv1EHFmCCeRw052Plp9TVuXe1M6/T 08uMaUUANNh5BJSeXlO6Lt2e2l0aahfwtKWEEW62EtoyusETIXwGZ9GpqBdR47K+XitdaqmnTKHX g9Aq1Wjd/pAWV/U18M3nBhqbmYLG3knbb9YaEDIjlLT9CQyN4TJKIHaE+uZCNIDjlpHk6Qt/lcyS cCG3kAhTg+ukk2aDiEjMPUqitq+2X7iBxjqHaN2qq5AQPlrl1iCtfGzKgdNtJ+PJBI+k6XaDoiyd 3kKGT3OF86lmvzpYcbIpuLsfjk+8IZ3yhwhCrNGqKgOOiYCzg2pqzTGBw7AikZXxN1eYsrRrnkbp GErpiCYhyiqKmcxTuE7lhTr6rrCBcZftGQxqmCQrhMNAFVjTqFY1LapGqsPSqns+k7KckTTLmmll FVU13VnMWiEvA3O2vFqRN7TKTQw5zazwaeqeT7lrea6b6xOKKgEGL+znqLoXKAiGauVilmpK48U0 rHJ2RrVrR77Bc1S7SJEwsn4zFztnt6JGOJcD4pUqP/DNRy2QJnlfqS3tOtjeQ4k3DKptHw6XYTj4 DK7geNoH2qqirSoaXMGZM5SL9KC47WcXOQWep5QCU8sptRxTzyn1nNLIKY2c0swpTd/TJ6pwiq8O U30vPzCFGpYdsGa9hX36v/EvAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAnGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAGNs aXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc4SPzQrCMBCE74LvEPZu0noQ kSa9iNCr1AcIyTYtNj8kUezbG+hFQfCyMLPsN7NN+7IzeWJMk3ccaloBQae8npzhcOsvuyOQlKXT cvYOOSyYoBXbTXPFWeZylMYpJFIoLnEYcw4nxpIa0cpEfUBXNoOPVuYio2FBqrs0yPZVdWDxkwHi i0k6zSF2ugbSL6Ek/2f7YZgUnr16WHT5RwTLpRcWoIwGMwdKV2edNS1dgYmGff0m3gAAAP/AwBQ SwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAu+VIlAUBAAAeAgAAEwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlw ZXNdLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCtMD/xwQAAADIBAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYBAABfcmVs cy8ucmVsc1BLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQBtzihP3wIAAHoGAAAfAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACACAABjbGlw Ym9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAUAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAh AJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAkQwAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9k cmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc1BLBQYAAAAABQAFAGcBAACUDQAAAAA= " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1046" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_53" o:spid="_x0000_i1045" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:401.25pt;  
height:70.5pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The wedding was held in one of the largest banquet halls of the Brooklyn Museum. JaeKyung did not want to be crowded and also wanted a larger dance floor than usual. Many of the elders would be leaving after the ceremony but that didn't matter to JaeKyung. It was emher/em wedding day and it would be in the manner emshe/em desired./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana sat nervously alone at a table with Gu JunPyo but he was being very cordial to her. Jihoo and JanDi played a violin and Piano Duet of the Pachelbel canon. She admired Dr. Jihoo in his magnificent white tux over a white French cuffed shirt. He was extremely handsome and the violin made him even more so. She smiled. Her mother used to say musician's hands were long, elegant and graceful; realizing this described Dr. Jihoo's hands. Also, suitable for healing the sick and comforting a friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_52" o:spid="_x0000_i1044" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:425.25pt;  
height:525pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The Mothers entered to light the candles sub1/sub, YiJeong followed holding wooden geese sub2/sub along with WooBin. YiJeong handed the geese to WooBin and his Mother in law came to receive them. He bowed with hands to his forehead in respect. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Finally, Gaeul entered, as everyone stood, creating a path of flowerssub3/sub for JaeKyung to follow towards her groom. YiJeong and Gaeul helped the bride and groom wash their hands the couple kneeled and bowed to each other sub5, /subgiggling, when they are supposed to remain solemn. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_51" o:spid="_x0000_s1027" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAOXQupuACAAB6BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVV1vmzAUfZ+0/2D5nQIp+QCVVm0S qkndVjXrD3DACdaMzWyHJJv233dtYKHptIeWh9Yf9x6fc3yvc3VzqDhqqNJMihSHFwFGVOSyYGKb 4udvmTfDSBsiCsKloCk+Uo1vrj9+uCLJVpG6ZDkCBKETkuLSmDrxfZ2XtCL6QtZUwN5GqooYmKqt XyiyB+SK+6MgmPgVYQJfn6AWxBC0U+wNUFzm32kxJ6IhGiB5ngxXOo48fz8ySURzr+pV/ags8/xL 86gQK1IMzglSgUXY7za6MJj6Z1nbE8BhoyobLzcbdHAoR/vXYdCDQTksXgbRLAD8HLa6cXtG+fUf WXm5/G8ekGkPhcGAiK4tDdG8VjYOe2lPNIda2HKKYK2X2Sfo+gEuQSMh5yUE0VtdQzgUFWT3S0rJ fUlJoe1yaww42CI4k05gYOt6/1kW4CjZGenq5O1m/RVNklppc09lhewgxQpIOnDSPGjTcupDnCMy Y5w7sVy8WADMdgXuCVLtnr0xV8C/4iBezpazyItGk6UXBYuFd5vNI2+ShdPx4nIxny/C3/bcMEpK VhRU2GP6ZgqjV5VasVxJLTfmIpeVD+XCcto3FLRTGJzaSUvOCgtnKWm1Xc+5Qg3hKc7c1zk/CPNf 0nAVC1rOJIWjKLgbxV42mU29KIvGXjwNZl4QxnfxJIjiaJG9lPTABH2/JLRPcTwejd0tDUifaQvc 91obSSpmqEKcVSmGPoKvrV1biEtRuKs1hPF2PLDC0j9ZAdfdXzQMdfcAmMPKNY453MniaA1bw38o XiWhuKBp4XGFQSnVT4z28GSmWP/YEUUx4p8E9EEcRhGEGTeJxtMRTNRwZz3cISIHqBQbjNrh3MAM Una1YtsSTgqdTULeQtNsWFfQLSfLjmuzMkdOnWrHnIrikSjyBJw59G2KqfCeV52PEAFiT+J2mq5q +wy0jdKqd3ZA4Nmr61K7Xwn7tA/n138AAAD/wMAUEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL3RoZW1lL3RoZW1lMS54bWzsWUtvGzcQvhfof1jsvbFkvWIjcmDJctzEL0RK ihwpidplzF0uSMqObkVy6qVAgbTooQF666EoGqABGvTSH2PAQZv+iA65L1Ki4gdcIChsAcbu7DfD 4czszOzwzt1nEfWOMReExW2/eqviezgesTGJg7b/aLD92W3fExLFY0RZjNv+DAv/7sann9xB6yNK kiFDfDwIcYQ9EBSLddT2QymT9ZUVMQIyErdYgmN4NmE8QhJuebAy5ugEFojoymql0lyJEIn9DZAo laAehX+xFIoworyvxGAvRhGsfjCZkBHW2PFRVSHETHQp944Rbfsgc8xOBviZ9D2KhIQHbb+i/yV jTsraD1jonIJr8G3rf8yvoxhfLSq1+TBsFi0Xm/Um5uFfA2gchHXa/WavWYhTwPQaAQ7TXWxZbZW u/UMa4DSS4fsrdZWrWrhDfm1BZ03G+pn4TUolV9fwG9vd8GKFl6DUnxjAd/orHW2bPkalOKbC/hW ZXOr3rLka1BISXy0gK40mrVuvtsCMmF0xwlfa9S3W6uZ8BIF0VBEl1piwmK5LNYi9JTxbQAoIEWS xJ6cJXiCRhCTXUTJkBNvlwQhBF6CYiaAXFmtbFdq8F/96vpKexStY2RwK71AE7FAUvp4YsRJItv+ fZDqG5Czt29Pn785ff776YsXp89/zdbWoiy+HRQHJt/7n77559WX3t+/fj+5bfp0vN4YeLf/fLV uz/+/JB42HFpirPvXr978/rs+6/+vmlQ/omR0MTPiARFt4+PvEesgg26NAfD/nlOAYhIibHZhwI FCO1ikN+T4YWen+GKHLgOti242MOqcYFvDd9aincD/lUEofEB2FkAfcYox3GnVZ4oNYyzDyYxoF7 cT41cQ8ROnat3UWx5eXeNIEcS1wiuyG21DykKJYowDGWnnrGjjB27O4JIZZd98iIM8Em0ntCvA4i TpMMyNCKppJph0Tgl5lLQfC3ZZu9x16HUdeut/CxjYR3A1GH8gNMLTPeQ1OJIpfIAYqoafBdJEOX kv0ZH5m4npDg6QBT5vXGWAgXzwGH/RpOfwBpxu32PTqLbCSX5MglcxcxZiK32FE3RFHiwvZJHJrY z8URhCjyDpl0wfeY/Yaoe/ADipe6+zHBlrvPzwaPIMOaKpUBop5MucOX9zCz4rc/oxOEXalmk0dW it3kxBkdnWlghfYuxhSdoDHG3qPPHRp0WGLZvFT6fghZZQe7Aus+smNV3cdYYE83N4t5cpcIK2T7 OGBL9NmbzSWeGYojxJdJ3gevmzbvQamLXAFwQEdHJnCfQL8H8eI0yoEAGUZwL5V6GCKrgKl74Y7X Gbf8d5F3DN7Lp5YaF3gvgQdfmgcSu8nzQdsMELUWKANmgKDLcKVbYLHcX7Ko4qrZpk6+if3Slm6A 7shqeiISn9sBzfU+jf+u94EO4+yHV46X7Xr6HbdgK1ldstNZlkx25vqbZbj5rqbL+Jh8/E3NFprG hxjqyGLGuulpbnoa/3/f0yx7n286mWX9xk0n40OHcdPJZMOV6+lkyuYF+ho18EgHPXrsEy2d+kwI pX05o3hX6MGPgO+Z8TYQFZ+ebuJiCpiEcKnKHCxg4QKONI/HmfyCyLAfogSmQ1VfCQlEJjoQXsIE DI002Slb4ek02mPjdNhZrarBZlpZBZIlvdIo6DCokim62SoHeIV4rW2gB625Aor3MkoYi9lK1BxK tHKiMpIe64LRHEronV2LFmsOLW4r8bmrFrQA1QqvwAe3B5/pbb9RBxZggnkcNOdj5afU1bl3tTOv 09PLjGlFADTYeQSUnl5Tui7dntpdGmoX8LSlhBFuthLaMrrBEyF8BmfRqagXUeOyvl4rXWqpp0yh 14PQKtVo3f6QFlf1NfDN5wYam5mCxt5J22/WGhAyI5S0/QkMjeEySiB2hPrmQjSA45aR5OkLf5XM knAht5AIU4PrpJNmg4hIzD1Koravtl+4gcY6h2jdqquQED5a5dYgrXxsyoHTbSfjyQSPpOl2g6Is nd5Chk9zhfOpZr86WHGyKbi7H45PvCGd8ocIQqzRqioDjomAs4Nqas0xgcOwIpGV8TdXmLK0a55G 6RhK6YgmIcoqipnMU7hO5YU6+q6wgXGX7RkMapgkK4TDQBVY06hWNS2qRqrD0qp7PpOynJE0y5pp ZRVVNd1ZzFohLwNztrxakTe0yk0MOc2s8Gnqnk+5a3mum+sTiioBBi/s56i6FygIhmrlYpZqSuPF NKxydka1a0e+wXNUu0iRMLJ+Mxc7Z7eiRjiXA+KVKj/wzUctkCZ5X6kt7TrY3kOJNwyqbR8Ol2E4 +Ayu4HjaB9qqoq0qGlzBmTOUi/SguO1nFzkFnqeUAlPLKbUcU88p9ZzSyCmNnNLMKU3f0yeqcIqv DlN9Lz8whRqWHbBmvYV9+r/xLwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAABj bGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHOEj80KwjAQhO+C7xD2btJ6 EJEmvYjQq9QHCMk2LTY/JFHs2xvoRUHwsjCz7DezTfuyM3liTJN3HGpaAUGnvJ6c4XDrL7sjkJSl 03L2DjksmKAV201zxVnmcpTGKSRSKC5xGHMOJ8aSGtHKRH1AVzaDj1bmIqNhQaq7NMj2VXVg8ZMB 4otJOs0hdroG0i+hJP9n+2GYFJ69elh0+UcEy6UXFqCMBjMHSldnnTUtXYGJhn39Jt4AAAD/wMA UEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhALvlSJQFAQAAHgIAABMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFtDb250ZW50X1R5 cGVzXS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA2AQAAX3Jl bHMvLnJlbHNQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAOXQupuACAAB6BgAAHwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgAgAAY2xp cGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCSfYfgHQcAAEkgAAAa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD0FAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAA IQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJIMAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMv ZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHNQSwUGAAAAAAUABQBnAQAAlQ0AAAAA " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1043" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]span style='mso-element:field-begin;mso-field-lock:yes'/spanspan style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanSHAPE span style='mso-spacerun:yes' /span\\* MERGEFORMAT span style='mso-element:field-separator'/span![endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:rect id="Rectangle_x0020_50" o:spid="_x0000_s1026" style='width:24pt;height:24pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;mso-left-percent:-10001;  
mso-top-percent:-10001;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
mso-position-horizontal-relative:char;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
mso-position-vertical-relative:line;mso-left-percent:-10001;mso-top-percent:-10001;  
v-text-anchor:top' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAV6/lSt8CAAB6BgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWykVctu2zAQvBfoPxC8K5Ic+iEhSpDY VlEgbYO4+QBaoi2iFKmS9KtF/71LSo4Vp+gh0SHhY3c4M9ylr272tUBbpg1XMsPxRYQRk4UquVxn +Ol7HkwwMpbKkgolWYYPzOCb648frmi61rSpeIEAQZqUZriytknD0BQVq6m5UA2TsLdSuqYWpnod lpruALkW4SCKRmFNucTXJ6gZtRRtNH8DlFDFD1ZOqdxSA5CiSPsrHUdRvB+ZpnL7STeL5kE75sXX 7YNGvMwwOCdpDRbhsNvowmAanmWtTwD7la5dvFqt0N6jHNxfj8H2FhWweBmRSQT4BWx14/aM6ts/  
sopq/t88INMeCoMeEdM4GnL7WtnwWdojK6AW1oIhWDvKPCaY5h4uwSCpphUEsVvTQDgUFRhzXNJa 7SpGS+OWW2PAwRbBm3QCA1uXuy+qBEfpxipfJ28361k0TRtt7CemauQGGdZA0oPT7b2xLadjiHdE 5VwIL1bIFwuA2a7APUGq23M35gv4dxIl88l8QgIyGM0DEs1mwW0+JcEoj8fD2eVsOp3Ff9y5MUkr XpZMumOOzRSTV5Va80Iro1b2olB1COXCC3ZsKGinODq1k1GClw7OUTJ6vZwKjbZUZDj3X+d8Lyx8 ScNXLGg5kxQPSHQ3SIJ8NBkHJCfDIBlHkyCKk7tkFJGEzPKXku65ZO+XhHYZToaDob+lHukzbZH/  
Xmujac0t00jwOsPQR/C1tesKcS5Lf7WWctGOe1Y4+icr4LqPFw1D0z0Adr/wjWP3d6o8OMOW8B+K VysoLugceFxhUCn9C6MdPJkZNj83VDOMxGcJfZDEhECY9RMyHA9govs7y/4OlQVAZdhi1A6nFmaQ smk0X1dwUuxtkuoWmmbFu4JuOTl2wtiFPQjmVXvmTJYPVNNH4CygbzPMZPC06HyECBB7ErcxbNG4 Z6BtlFa9twMCz15dn9r9SrinvT+/gsAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZS28bNxC+F+h/WOy9sWS9YiNyYMly3MQvREqK HCmJ2mXMXS5Iyo5uRXLqpUCBtOihAXrroSgaoAEa9NIfY8BBm/6IDrkvUqLiB1wgKGwBxu7sN8Ph zOzM7PDO3WcR9Y4xF4TFbb96q+J7OB6xMYmDtv9osP3Zbd8TEsVjRFmM2/4MC/uxqef3EHrI0qS IUN8PAhxhD0QFIt11PZDKZP1lRUxAjISt1iCY3g2YTxCEm55sDLm6AQWiOjKaqXSXIkQif0NkCiV oB6Ff7EUijCivK/EYC9GEax+MJmQEdbY8VFVIcRMdCn3jhFt+yBzzE4G+Jn0PYqEhAdtv6L/JWN OytoPWOicgmvwbet/zK+jGF8tKrX5MGwWLReb9Sbm4V8DaByEddr9Zq9ZiFPA9BoBDtNdbFltla7 9QxrgNJLh+yt1latauEN+bUFnTcb6mfhNSiVX1/Ab293wYoWXoNSfGMB3+isdbZs+RqU4psL+FZl c6vesuRrUEhJfLSArjSatW6+2wIyYXTHCV9r1Ldbq5nwEgXRUESXWmLCYrks1iL0lPFtACggRZLE npwleIJGEJNdRMmQE2+XBCEEXoJiJoBcWa1sV2rwX/3q+kp7FK1jZHArvUATsUBS+nhixEki2/59 kOobkLO3b0+fvzl9/vvpixenz3/N1taiLL4dFAcm3/ufvvnn1Zfe37/9+P7lt+nS83hh4t/98tW7 P/78kHjYcWmKs+9ev3vz+uz7r/6+aVD+iZHQxM+IBEW3j4+8R6yCDbo0B8P+eU4BiEiJsdmHAgU I7WKQ35PhhZ6f4YocuA62LbjYw6pxgW8N31qKdwP+VQSh8QHYWQB9xijHcadVnig1jLMPJjGgXtx PjVxDxE6dq3dRbHl5d40gRxLXCK7IbbUPKQolijAMZaeesaOMHbs7gkhll33yIgzwSbSe0K8DiJO kwzI0IqmkmmHROCXmUtB8Ldlm73HXodR16638LGNhHcDUYfyA0wtM95DU4kil8gBiqhp8F0kQ5eS /RkfmbiekODpAFPm9cZYCBfPAYf9Gk5/AGnG7fY9OotsJJfkyCVzFzFmIrfYUTdEUeLC9kkcmtjP xRGEKPIOmXTB95j9hqh78AOKl7r7McGWu8/PBo8gw5oqlQGinky5w5f3MLPitz+jE4RdqWaTR1aK 3eTEGR2daWCF9i7GFJ2gMcbeo88dGnRYYtm8VPp+CFllB7sC6z6yY1Xdx1hgTzc3i3lylwgrZPs4 YEv02ZvNJZ4ZiiPEl0neB6+bNu9BqYtcAXBAR0cmcJ9Avwfx4jTKgQAZRnAvlXoYIquAqXvhjtcZ t/x3kXcM3sunlhoXeC+BB1+aBxK7yfNB2wwQtRYoA2aAoMtwpVtgsdxfsqjiqtmmTr6J/dKWboDu yGp6IhKf2wHN9T6N/673gQ7j7IdXjpftevodt2ArWV2y01mWTHbm+ptluPmupsv4mHz8Tc0WmsaH GOrIYsa66Wluehr/f9/TLHufbzqZZf3GTSfjQ4dx08lkw5Xr6WTK5gX6GjXwSAc9euwTLZ36TAil fTmjeFfowY+A75nxNhAVn55u4mIKmIRwqcocLGDhAo40j8eZ/ILIsB+iBKZDVV8JCUQmOhBewgQM jTTZKVvh6TTaY+N02FmtqsFmWlkFkiW90ijoMKiSKbrZKgd4hXitbaAHrbkCivcyShiL2UrUHEq0 cqIykh7rgtEcSuidXYsWaw4tbivxuasWtADVCq/AB7cHn+ltv1EHFmCCeRw052Plp9TVuXe1M6/T 08uMaUUANNh5BJSeXlO6Lt2e2l0aahfwtKWEEW62EtoyusETIXwGZ9GpqBdR47K+XitdaqmnTKHX g9Aq1Wjd/pAWV/U18M3nBhqbmYLG3knbb9YaEDIjlLT9CQyN4TJKIHaE+uZCNIDjlpHk6Qt/lcyS cCG3kAhTg+ukk2aDiEjMPUqitq+2X7iBxjqHaN2qq5AQPlrl1iCtfGzKgdNtJ+PJBI+k6XaDoiyd 3kKGT3OF86lmvzpYcbIpuLsfjk+8IZ3yhwhCrNGqKgOOiYCzg2pqzTGBw7AikZXxN1eYsrRrnkbp GErpiCYhyiqKmcxTuE7lhTr6rrCBcZftGQxqmCQrhMNAFVjTqFY1LapGqsPSqns+k7KckTTLmmll FVU13VnMWiEvA3O2vFqRN7TKTQw5zazwaeqeT7lrea6b6xOKKgEGL+znqLoXKAiGauVilmpK48U0 rHJ2RrVrR77Bc1S7SJEwsn4zFztnt6JGOJcD4pUqP/DNRy2QJnlfqS3tOtjeQ4k3DKptHw6XYTj4 DK7geNoH2qqirSoaXMGZM5SL9KC47WcXOQWep5QCU8sptRxTzyn1nNLIKY2c0swpTd/TJ6pwiq8O U30vPzCFGpYdsGa9hX36v/EvAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAnGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAGNs aXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc4SPzQrCMBCE74LvEPZu0noQ kSa9iNCr1AcIyTYtNj8kUezbG+hFQfCyMLPsN7NN+7IzeWJMk3ccaloBQae8npzhcOsvuyOQlKXT cvYOOSyYoBXbTXPFWeZylMYpJFIoLnEYcw4nxpIa0cpEfUBXNoOPVuYio2FBqrs0yPZVdWDxkwHi i0k6zSF2ugbSL6Ek/2f7YZgUnr16WHT5RwTLpRcWoIwGMwdKV2edNS1dgYmGff0m3gAAAP/AwBQ SwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAu+VIlAUBAAAeAgAAEwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlw ZXNdLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCtMD/xwQAAADIBAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYBAABfcmVs cy8ucmVsc1BLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQBXr+VK3wIAAHoGAAAfAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACACAABjbGlw Ym9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAJJ9h+AdBwAASSAAABoA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAUAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAh AJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAkQwAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9k cmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc1BLBQYAAAAABQAFAGcBAACUDQAAAAA= " filled="f" stroked="f"  
o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"/  
w:wrap type="none"/  
w:anchorlock/  
/v:rect![endif]-!- [if mso & !supportInlineShapes & supportFields]v:shape id="_x0000_i1042" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:24pt;height:24pt'  
v:imagedata croptop="-65520f" cropbottom="65520f"/  
/v:shapespan style='mso-element:field-end'/span![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung was radiant and beaming as she should. Jihoo and JanDi returned to the table and the exchange of vows commenced. WooBin and JaeKyung exchanged the customary wedding vows to love, honor and cherish for all the days God grants them on this earth. YiJeong handed WooBin the ring while JaeKyung handed her bouquet to Gaeul. As WooBin placed the ring on her finger he said: strongem"With this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow /emsub6/sub./strong"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana and JanDi sat sniffling at the table, while Jihoo and JunPyo teased, for which the girls shushed them. YiJeong and Gaeul helped the couple with the wine ceremony sub7/sub. Someone, Ilana noticed, rose from a chair off to the side and began to sing as he walked to stand next to the couple. Realizing it was Kim HyunJoong singing/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" a href=" /o-YzeirRwZ8"span style="color: #1155cc;"'I'm Yours'/span/a/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;", Ilana's hands flew to her mouth in surprise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Gwenchana?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo whispered, puzzled at her behavior. She smiled widely and nodded. Was she a fan? He remembered their first official meeting, at which she confused him with someone. He continued to study her unawares and shook his head smiling; she was mouthing the words to the song./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"WooBin and JaeKyung were pronounced man and wife. WooBin did not need to be told twice to kiss his wife, shocking the elders and receiving thunderous applause from the young people. Instead of the western style recessional, WooBin piggybacked his Mother around the room returning her to her chair and then JaeKyung (wedding dress and all) sub8/sub./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"That was beautiful,"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana said, still dabbing at her eyes with a tissue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I like western tradition sometimes better,"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JanDi said. strongem"Ours also had mixed tradition but Gaeul's was completely traditional Korean."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_49" o:spid="_x0000_i1041" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:123.75pt;  
height:21pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_48"  
o:spid="_x0000_i1040" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:401.25pt;height:70.5pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"An orchestra played while the couple greeted and took pictures with their guests. The food overflowed as waiters gave each table rice, soup, mandu and kimchi on top of the mounds of bulgogi and galbi being served./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Hi, guys!" /em/strongWooBin and JaeKyung arrived at their friend's table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Chukahae!"/em /strong Everyone circled the couple./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"So, how was it guys?"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" WooBin asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"It was beautiful, thank you for inviting me,"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Ilana said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Kaja/em," /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung em"Picture time!" /em/strong Ilana hesitated but Jihoo pulled her along and the others made sure she felt like part of the group./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_47" o:spid="_x0000_i1039" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:401.25pt;  
height:70.5pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_46"  
o:spid="_x0000_i1038" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:123.75pt;height:21pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Things progressed quickly once the bride and groom finally got to eat. Jihoo played 'Strangers Sun for the bride and groom's first dance and Jae Kyung's Mother presented them with wooden geese sub9/sub. Mr. Ha proved to be an exceptional dancer as he spun JaeKyung to Frank Sinatra's/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" a href=" watch?v=h9ZGKALMMuc"span style="color: #1155cc;"'The Way You Look Tonight'./span/a/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The orchestra quartet began to play, allowing the elders to enjoy some dancing before the youngsters took over. YiJeong and Gaeul joined them, followed by JunPyo and JanDi. Jihoo and Ilana were left at the table just enjoying the music./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"You enjoy classical music?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mmm/span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"," /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana answered. They went back to silence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" JunPyo and JanDi returned. strong em"Sunbae, Ilana, why aren't you dancing?" /em/strong JanDi asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Oh, the music is so nice, I'm just enjoying it,"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Soon they'll begin to sing to JaeKyung, anyway,"/em /strongJihoo defended their non-dancing status./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Who will?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"The namja. It's really sweet and fun,"/em/strong JanDi explained./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_45" o:spid="_x0000_i1037" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:401.25pt;  
height:70.5pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_44"  
o:spid="_x0000_i1036" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:123.75pt;height:21pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"After a while, Gaeul came running without her husband and sat down. strongem"It's going to start, Kim HyunJoong is going to the band stand!"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Song WooBin-ssi, bring your beautiful anae forward." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Kim HyunJoong called out from the microphone while YiJeong wheeled a decorated chair onto the floor for the Bride to sit in later. strongem"This is on behalf of your husband: Oops, My hirogaru Caffeine kuchibiru ni motto..."/em/strong/span span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"a href=" /S6oXKKK_bW8"emspan style="color: #1155cc;"(Cappuccino)/span/em/a/spanemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"WooBin began to dance with a very delighted JaeKyung. Demands for kisses followed the song and Kim HyunJoong bowed and left the stage, led by YiJeong. Ilana noticed he was walking straight towards them. Gu JunPyo stood to receive him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"- em"Annyeong hasseyo,"/em/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" he bowed. He was completely surprised to see Ilana but he had to greet Gu JunPyo and his wife first./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strongem-"Kansamnida, I'm glad they let you rearrange your schedule."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Annieyo, JunPyo-ssi knows I don't take breaks unless I'm obliged to. They practically threw me on the plane. JanDi-ssi, a pleasure as always. Jihoo Uissa." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" HyunJoong was smiling widely as was Ilana earning them suspicious looks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Je chingu, Ilana inmida," /em/strongJihoo introduced her but HyunJoong and Ilana could no longer contain their laughter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Maria!"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" HyunJoong gave Ilana a playful punch on the shoulder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Gae (dog)!"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mworago?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" JanDi asked, no one understood what was going on. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Nae chingu that's in town for the weekend," /em/strongIlana looked at Jihoo sheepishly. strong em"We both knew we were going to a wedding but never discussed who's or where. He calls me 'Maria'." /em /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo wanted to laugh at her guilty face. So, she knew him personally, not only as a fan; no wonder she got confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Nae chingu call me 'Gae',"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"HyunJoong explained./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Anjayo/em," /strongGaeul said. strongem"How do you two know each other?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Nae chingu-duel."/span/em/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He was also curious as to how the shy girl came to be in the company of the wealthiest families in all Korea. strongem"The groom is about to perform." /em /strongHyunJoong deflected their attention off of him and Ilana, knowing they would continue to ask questions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"On the dance floor, WooBin and four other men surrounded JaeKyung on the dance floor. strongem"Jagiya, you're my paradise,"/em/strong he said before claiming her lips. He began to sing. /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"a href=" /FIZjQczxQZY" /aa href=" /FIZjQczxQZY"emspan style="color: #1155cc;""Almost paradise..."/span/em/a/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" and lead JaeKyung on the dance floor, while the others danced around them. The table erupted in whistles and shouts of encouragement. Gu JunPyo excused himself and went up to the microphone and began strongem"We're now on the corner of this vast universe..."/em/strongem (/em/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"a href=" /G_TN1ufua1c"emspan style="color: #1155cc;"Always/span/em/a/spanemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;")./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana was delighted with the group of friends. strongem"Dr. Jihoo, do you sing too?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "He does," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JanDi answered for him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Is there anything you cannot do?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo,"/span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Gaeul said. strongem"He will be the perfect nampyon for a lucky girl."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"To Ilana's amusement, Dr. Jihoo was blushing. strongem"I'm sure he will,"/em/strong she gave his arm a playful poke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The D.J. started up and HyunJoong began to get restless. He stood. strongem"Does anyone mind if I steal Ilana-ssi?"/em/strongem /emNo one seemed to mind but HyunJoong noticed they all glanced over to Jihoo, who maintained the blank expression he was famous for./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"HyunJoong-ssi knows I'm not a good dancer."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieya, come on." /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Dragging her to the dance floor, he grabbed a waiter's attention. strong"Excuse me, do you mind taking a picture of us?"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "emGladly, sir./em"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Picture taken, he text the guys. strong "emThere, they'll be so jealous."/em /strong Ilana shook her head and They danced to a medium paced song. HyunJoong was being gracious and not going crazy on the dance floor. em"strongGueron, how did you come into the company of the four wealthiest and influential namja in the Republic of Korea?"/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Who? Dr. Jihoo's friends?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mianhae, I thought you knew as you did your research on Shinwa group. I said Too much."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Gu JunPyo's fortune is impressive and the bride and groom seem to do well for themselves but I only just met YiJeong and Dr. Jihoo is just that right?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Never mind, forget I said anything. Do they know who you are?"/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mullon aniji (of course not)!"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"HyunJoong knew the group was careful on who they let in their inner circle, they just might know who she was and being respectful./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_43" o:spid="_x0000_i1035" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:401.25pt;  
height:70.5pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_42"  
o:spid="_x0000_i1034" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:123.75pt;height:21pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung noticed HyunJoong and Ilana on the dance floor and dragged her husband back to their friend's table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Yah, Jihoo-ah, why did you let HyunJoong steal your date?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "She is not my date, we just came together."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "She's your date and you are responsible for her."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "They know each other." /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"In fact, he was noticing how easily they got along. It felt strange seeing her smile and laugh in the idol's company./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Gueron, go dance with her,"/em/strong JaeKyung was already pulling him out of his seat. There was no changing this monkey's mind once it was made up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Dude/em,"/span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" WooBin said. strong em"She's the bride, you gonna tell her no?"/em/strong Jihoo rolled his eyes and walked on the dance floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_41" o:spid="_x0000_i1033" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:401.25pt;  
height:70.5pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_40"  
o:spid="_x0000_i1032" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:123.75pt;height:21pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"What will Ilana-ssi feed me tomorrow?"/em/span/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" HyunJoong changed the subject./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mollah?"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"She teased, em"strongwhat did they eat in 1930's Shanghai?"/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yah!" Brat."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo walked up and tapped HyunJoong on the shoulder. strongem "May I steal my admin back?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Deh. Ilana-ssi, we'll catch up later./em" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" HyunJoong bowed and walked over to the group that had been dancing with WooBin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo and Ilana began to dance silently until quite abruptly the D.J. dropped the tempo without warning. Jihoo had to make a split-second decision, walk off the floor or pull Ilana close for the slow dance/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" a href=" /I_NAjDw-jQs"span style="color: #1155cc;"(you are the one)/span/a/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Thinking they were going to walk off the floor, Ilana was surprised when Jihoo took her hand in his and placed the other on her waist, bringing her in closer. They danced without saying a word, her heart beating nervously in her chest, not sure why. He studied her; she was avoiding his eyes and although the hall was cool, with its high ceilings, her cheeks were flushed as if warm. Again, he took the initiative. strong"Sometimes, one must speak a little, you know."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"She looked at him with a smile in her eyes, knowing he was quoting Pride and Prejudice. strongem"Are we planning on dancing for the next half hour?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"I have no objection, do you?"/em /strong He teased, making her blush all the more. strongem"Is that your favorite book?" /em/strong He wanted to make her at ease./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Deh, I wish I could have Elizabeth's temperament."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "And who is your Mr. Darcy?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "I don't expect a Mr. Darcy in my life."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo didn't like that the light went out in her eyes. strongem"Anieyo, you are like the older sister Jane. Who will be your Mr. Bingley?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana chuckled. strong em"Mr. Bingley was swayed by his friends; she wasn't good enough for him."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "He never forgot her and came back for her." /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo felt himself feeling strange. They seemed to be dancing not only with their feet but with their words./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"That only happens in novels and dramas."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Inspiration has to come from somewhere, don't you agree?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"They began an animated conversation jumping from classic novels and music, both western and eastern. He drew her out like no one else. They were both so involved in their conversation that everything around them disappeared and it was just them in the vast room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"They didn't even realize the other F4 couples watched delightedly. Kim HyunJoong watched with mixed feelings. Perhaps he'd better let her know who Dr. Jihoo really was. JaeKyung kept the DJ at a medium tempo and couples could dance together or apart to their liking. Jihoo never let go Ilana's hand as if it his hand was meant to hold hers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_39" o:spid="_x0000_i1031" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:401.25pt;  
height:70.5pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_38"  
o:spid="_x0000_i1030" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:123.75pt;height:21pt;  
visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana had no idea how long they talked and danced but her feet did. Each step was starting to shoot painful darts up her legs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Dr. Jihoo, my feet are killing me, let's sit back down for a bit."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Oh, Mianhae."/span/em/strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" They walked off the floor and back to their table where Ilana gratefully removed her shoes under the table./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- "The rice cake is out, would Ilana-ssi like some?"/strong /span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Yumm, I love rice cake."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana was alone at the table until JanDi and Gaeul returned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Ilana-ssi, you and Jihoo seem to be having fun?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mmm, but my feet have gone on strike. Dr. Jihoo must enjoy dancing; I think we were out there for hours."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Oh," /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"neither of the two let on that he never dances or participates in anything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"I brought a plate for us to share and thought you might like tea."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo placed a cup in front of her and a plate of rice cake to her side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Gomawoyo/em."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Once at the table Jihoo and Ilana were quiet again, listening to the music and watching the dancing. This, of course, was a crime to JaeKyung whom only stopped dancing long enough to make sure all her friends were dancing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Guys, what are you doing? Let's dance!"/em/strong She was already pulling on Jihoo and Ilana, minus her shoes. The other two couples were already up, knowing it was futile to try and protest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"JaeKyung, I'm not wearing any shoes!"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Ilana protested laughing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Who cares, neither am I." /span/emspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Like most brides, heels had been discarded long before. Jihoo pulled her hand out of JaeKyung's grip and pulled her back to the table and proceeded to kick his own beige shoes under the table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"There, now we're even."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"They joined the others as Kim HyunJoong began 'U'./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Dr. Jihoo's white socks are going to get filthy!"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"He shrugged. strong"emI can throw them away after unless Ilana-ssi wants to wash them?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Andwaeyo!" /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"She smacked his arm. They began to dance as they laughed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"How long have you known Kim HyunJoong-ssi?"/em /strong He was curious./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"About a year, I think."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "How did you meet?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "On the same cruise with the gang."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Mmm, the acquaintance Ilana-ssi confused me for?" /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Her eyes got as big as saucers and her face turned bright red. He laughed unashamedly and didn't even realize his friends were grinning widely as they looked on with approval. strong em"You know, I've never really heard this song before (/em/strong/spanstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"a href=" /3RPTAMCaxtU"emspan style="color: #1155cc;"Music/span/em/a/span/strongstrongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"). One of the lyrics is 'you who can make me smile'. You make me smile, nae chingu." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" He playfully wrapped a finger in a strand of her hair. When the song ended the bride and groom accosted them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Jihoo-ah you haven't danced with me,"/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"JaeKyung demanded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Mmm, I didn't want to be killed by your nampyon."/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Whoa dude, I'll just steal Ilana-ssi for a dance,"/span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"WooBin pulled Ilana into the next dance/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" a href=" /pU1N3vHEMjs"span style="color: #1155cc;"(be my girl)/span/a/spanspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" strong- em"Gomawoyo, this is a very nice wedding."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo, komapta, for keeping nae boring chingu company."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Anieyo, Dr. Jihoo is very nice and he's very interesting; it's more like he keeps me company."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Hey, that's great; he's been married to his work for such a long time. Do us a favor, look after him for us."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "WooBin-ssi, I have enough trouble taking care of myself, how do I take care of Dr. Jihoo too?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "You're not at the hospital, you can call him Jihoo. I thought you two were chingu."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Yes, but..."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-no-proof: yes;"!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"On the other side, JaeKyung was having her own conversation with Jihoo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - em"Yah, thanks for bringing Ilana, she seems to be having a good time." /em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Jihoo remained silent, patiently waiting for her to make a em"Are you really not going to look at the information the guys found out?"/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "If I thought it would help I would."/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Jihoo-ah, I really like her; so be nice to her." /span/em/strong span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"She pierced him with a firm look. Jihoo actually smiled. strongem"You know I didn't have an F4 growing up, I want Ilana to finish my F4."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -"I like her too, she's nice and I want to help her, be a chingu. That's it. I have no romantic interest in her." /span/em/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" At least not one he'd admit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" -strong em"Well, if something happens to her I'm holding you personally responsible. And make her stop calling you Dr. Jihoo when you're not at work, how are you supposed to gain her confidence if you're so formal."/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Arraso, Mrs. Ha, or is it Mrs. Song?"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" - "Right now, we're in New York, so it's Mrs. /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Songem, /emDrem. Jihoo."/em /span/strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Jihoo shook his head at the feisty Monkey that dared to choose friendship over love but was rewarded years later with her own true love./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN; mso-no-proof: yes;"!- [if gte vml 1]v:shape id="Picture_x0020_35" o:spid="_x0000_i1027" type="#_x0000_t75" style='width:401.25pt;  
height:70.5pt;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square'  
v:imagedata src="file:/C:/Users/raw09/AppData/Local/Temp/msohtmlclip1/01/clip_ "  
o:title=""/  
/v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Footnotes can be found on blog: /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"a href=" blog/view/916903" /aa href=" blog/view/916903"span style="color: #1155cc;" blog/view/916903/span/a/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Well, I hope you enjoyed the wedding. Will HyunJoong spill the beans on the F4? We'll see. I look forward to hearing your comments. Chat with you soon, you too silent readers. I know you're out there!/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p 


	61. Day Spent With An Idol

**_February 16, 2014_**

JaeKyung didn't want to stop dancing; her parents knew this would happen and had already negotiated extra hours into the banquet hall rental. The die-hards left were most of WooBin's men, JaeKyung's bodyguards, young New York executives, and many of the idols that had come from Korea just to attend a great party. Even Jaejoong had come late just for the after party.

The DJ had pumped up the music for the last few hours. Everyone was out on the dance floor in small groups just having a good time, shaking off the week's stresses with music and of course, alcohol. Many of the guests would be benefiting from hangover soup later that day.

The good thing about the hard dancing was Ilana had to sit and rest frequently and Jihoo sat with her. They had all but been forgotten by the revelers during the last half hour or so. He noticed her head beginning to droop in exhaustion and leaned her against his shoulder. She didn't have the energy to protest nor was she uncomfortable.

 **** ** _\- "You're going to be hurting later."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** **she was too tired to talk.**

Once WooBin decided JaeKyung had had enough, he was ready to say goodbye to all their guests and get on with the honeymoon portion of the night. WooBin gathered the single men, of which Jihoo was dragged again, against his will, to the dance floor. Ilana was left laughing at her friend's misfortune. WooBin naughtily burrowed under JaeKyung's skirts tickling and teasing his wife each painfully slow and deliberate inch of the way. When he finally emerged triumphant with the coveted garter between his teeth, he flung it over his back. Who was the fortunate recipient of the coveted prize? Yoon Jihoo, who innocently was trying to get out of the way and it landed neatly, as if by magic, over his hand.

Ilana clapped and cheered along with everyone else, enjoying the show. Until that is, she found herself being pushed to the center of the dance floor. Her assailants, Gaeul and JanDi, did not let go until she was safely surrounded by the spectators and all the other single females.

 ** _\- "Hana, dul, set,"_** the crowd counted to three and JaeKyung's bouquet went flying like a torpedo, heading straight for Ilana. It was either catch it or get hit by it. More cheers and clapping were heard. Ilana was astounded, why does the person who knows for sure she will never marry, catch the bouquet? She was about to hand it to the girl next to her, but JaeKyung came up to her.

 **-** ** _"Come on, let's dance."_**

 **** ** _\- "JaeKyung...I can't anymore..."_** Ilana tried to protest but it was impossible to get away from her.

Jihoo had similar issues with WooBin.

 **-** ** _"Yo man, last dance, come on."_** The D.J. was already announcing the last song.

 _-_ _ **"We need the catcher of the garter and bouquet in the center of the dance floor,"**_ the D.J. announced. Ilana tried to get away from JaeKyung without success and Jihoo was surrounded by the rest of the F4. There was no turning back and soon Jihoo and Ilana had a spotlight shone on them. HyunJoong was back on the stage and the music began to play.

 **-** ** _"This is a special request,"_** Kim HyunJoong began: **_"I want to give everything of me, if it were for you..._** ** _(Love)_** ** _."_**

Jihoo smiled, just as embarrassed as Ilana was but he had to keep cool for her sake. He drew her in for the dance amongst the cheers from everyone on the edge of the dance floor.

Ilana closed her eyes, face burning, but soon relaxed in the sound of HyunJoong's voice and music. As always, there was such tenderness to it.

 ** _\- "I guess you don't want to translate?"_** Ilana asked her quiet dance partner. _"_ _ **He's putting such emotion into it. It'd be nice to know what exactly it's all about."**_

Jihoo was quiet for a second longer and then began to translate. **_"He's saying he wants to give everything of himself, if it were for that person, the only way he knows how is to breathe inside their heart. He wants that person always with him, as if they were another part of him. So even your littlest sadness…"_** Neither realized he switched from narrator to first person. **_"...I can feel it too. The fact that I like you so much, I become a more fragrant person. You are so beautiful that…"_**

Ilana didn't know if it was her being extremely tired, or the music coupled with HyunJoong's voice or maybe it was Dr. Jihoo's own melodic voice, but she began to get teary. Jihoo stopped narrating when he noticed Ilana's wet face.

 ** _\- "Gwenchana?"_** Jihoo asked.

Ilana nodded 'yes'. ** _"Mianhae, I-I don't know what came over me. The words...they're so sweet."_** She moved her hand to wipe her eyes but he beat her to it. Laying a hand on her cheek he used his thumb to wipe the tears and repeated the process on the other side with his other hand.

 _-_ _ **"Ilana-ssi doesn't need to apologize."**_ He drew her in closer until he could lean her head against his chest and she could feel his heart beating beneath her. **_"You're just tired."_**

The F4 noisily followed the newlyweds back to the Shinwa hotel where they were staying the night and then heading to the Turks and Caicos Islands, Bahamas the next day. The rest would be leaving for Seoul, including Jihoo.

It was almost 2 A.M. when Jihoo and Ilana finally returned to their apartment building. In the parking garage, Jihoo looked at Ilana, who was sound asleep with his coat on her lap. He'd turned the heat up pretty high, as she only had the tights under her dress. He unbuckled her seatbelt and then went around opening the passenger side door. He hated to have to wake her.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, we're home."_** He was grinning while he turned her body so her legs and torso were now facing him. **_"Come on, wake up,"_** he pulled her out of the car as gently as possible.

Ilana felt as if she was falling. Waking up, she was startled to find herself on her feet and someone holding her up. It was Dr. Jihoo. The momentary fear that comes with waking up not knowing where you are and with whom, left her upon seeing him. **_"Wh-what, where-where are we?_** **"** she said trying to clear her head and figure out where she was.

 ** _\- "Paboya, we are home, can you walk?"_**

Ilana nodded and tried to walk.

Her feet immediately remembered what they had been doing all night and sent a painful reminder to her brain. **_"Ow!"_** She twisted her foot to avoid the pain and would have fallen if Jihoo didn't know her well enough _not_ to leave her side.

 _ **\- "Hop on my back,"**_ he had steadied her and was now crouching in front of her.

 ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** She protested.

 **-** ** _"Then I'll carry you. You're freezing, pali and choose."_**

Ilana nervously bit her lip and climbed on his back, not believing she was doing that and in a dress to top it off. It really wasn't fair, he was so warm and she was so cold. And after the entire day, he still had that fresh from the shower scent. Ilana was just starting to relax again when they were at her door.

 **** ** _\- "What's your security code,"_** Jihoo asked.

 **-** ** _"Mollah,"_** **she couldn't even think she was so tired.**

 **-** ** _"I guess you're sleeping in the hall."_**

 **** ** _\- "Let me down, I'll remember once I see the number key."_** Once her fingers were on the number pad they took over as if of their own free will. Ilana went straight to the couch, hopped on and closed her eyes, not willing to move one more step.

Jihoo shook his head and went to her room, turned down her bed and returned to the living room. He removed her shoes and peeled off her scarf and gloves. **_"Now, give me your coat."_** Ilana grumbled, so he pulled her to a sitting and then standing position _ **"The sooner Ilana-ssi gives me her coat, the sooner she can go to sleep."**_ That at least she could do with her eyes closed. **_"I'll hang up your coat and see myself out. Go to sleep, agassi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** he dismissed her thanks, putting a hand on her shoulder. **_"Don't let Kim HyunJoong-ssi tire you out later."_** He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making them both blush. He stood by her door, **_"and don't talk to strangers while I'm gone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Overprotective Oppa,"_** Ilana shooed him out the door.

Ilana slept immediately and didn't wake until nine thirty. She and HyunJoong agreed first one up would call the other. Of course, Ilana would be up before the sleep loving idol.

 **Ilana** : _Gonna hop in the shower, if you're not at my place by noon, you're on your own for breakfast._

Ilana let the scalding hot water remove the leftover aches and kinks from her legs and feet. Even her arms were sore. How many hours had she and Dr. Jihoo danced? The hours had flown by as they danced and talked. It had been such a long time that she had felt so comfortable and safe. As if nothing bad could ever happen to her as long as he was at her side. She continued to ponder that as she got herself dressed and breakfast made.

Sleeping Beauty finally arrived around eleven thirty.

 **-** ** _"Good morning, sunshine!"_** Ilana greeted her guest with annoying cheerfulness, to which he just glared. If everyone could see their favorite idol being less than charming, they wouldn't be idols. **_"There's coffee made and I know your favorite is spicy rice cakes, so I think you'll like breakfast."_** Her guest brightened at the mention of food. Within five minutes Ilana placed a steaming plate of chorizo, eggs, and two flour tortillas in front of him.

 **-** ** _"This is good!"_** HyunJoong eyes went wide in surprise, he mumbled happily while chewing.

 **-** ** _"Remember, I'm sharing my Nana's gifts with you. None of the store bought stuff for her; she makes it from scratch once a month. I generally made myself scarce on those days."_**

 **** ** _\- "How are you going to cook for nampyon if you don't learn."_**

Ilana glared at her chauvinistic guest. **_"I'm never getting married and I can cook well enough to feed myself. I'll take your plate since you don't want anymore,"_** she began to pull his plate away.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo! Mianhaeyo! I'll never say anything about your cooking ever again."_** Ilana laughed at his puppy dog eyes. She relented and not only returned his plate but served him more. She turned her back and was going to wash the pan.

 **-** ** _"I'll have to teach YoungSaeng how to cook."_** HyunJoong had his head down and a death grip on his plate.

Ilana walked over to him, grabbed his cap and smacked him on the head with it, setting the man laughing uncontrollably. **"** ** _Chinchayo? Micheoussu."_** Giving him the 'coo-coo' sign only made him laugh even harder. The food had revived him and was now in a playful mood. **_"Knock it off or I'll douse HyunJoong-ssi with cold water!"_** She was already turning to the sink.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo! Anieyo! Mianhaeyo! Mianhaeyo!"_** HyunJoong tried to regain his composure.

 ** _\- "Finish eating and decide what you want to do today?_** **Other** ** _than eating."_**

Still grinning, he said: _ **"Let's just go to Central Park."**_

 **** ** _\- "Seriously?"_** Ilana thought. **_"It's freezing outside and my legs and feet still kill me from the night before."_** Figures the nature lover didn't want to hop on a sightseeing bus. To her guest, she said: " ** _Arraso_** **,** ** _but you owe me a hot drink from the cafe_** **and** ** _I'm_** **not** ** _racing you."_**

 ** _\- "Guerae."_**

Bundled in warm jackets and multiple layers for Ilana, the two walked the mile or so to the park. Once there HyunJoong took the lead. He had already been looking up things to do at the park. They wandered around some of the woodsy trails enjoying the scenery and talking.

 **\- "** ** _Greon, how did Ilana-ssi come to be Yoon Jihoo's date last night?"_** HyunJoong was still wondering if she should know who he really is.

 **-** _ **"I wasn't his date, I just came with him."**_ He tried to figure if there was a difference but couldn't find any.

 **\- "** ** _Hajiman how does Ilana-ssi know him and the rest of F4?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I work with Dr. Jihoo and what is F4?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? I guess only few people know that 'Boys over Flowers' is loosely based on their lives? Gu JunPyo, Yoon Jihoo, So YiJeong and Song WooBin are the Flowers 4, the wealthiest, most powerful chaebol families in South Korea."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's the drama you were in, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, greomyo, their names were changed and some of the plot is over dramatized."_**

Ilana didn't know what to think. They all seem so...normal. **_"I'm sure no one here knows about Dr. Jihoo."_** She sighed, unsure what to do with this information. **_"HyunJoong-ssi, my boss says everyone comes to New York for a reason, Dr. Jihoo has his and I have mine. I trust him, I'm not sure since when, but he's become an invaluable friend to me here. He is under no obligation to tell me about his past, just as I won't be sharing mine. What matters is the present and our future."_**

HyunJoong considered her words. She seemed to be at peace with her new life in New York. He was glad for her but he had seen how comfortable she was with YoonJihoo. Although he didn't know her well, he wondered about the friendship she had with the chaebol. He'd have to keep her talking. _"_ _ **Let's go ice skating and you can tell me all about your life in New York."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ice skating! I've never ice skated in my life! And it's cold!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Just a few laps?"**_ HyunJoong was a bundle of energy.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo told me to tell you not to tire me out,"_** Ilana whined.

 **-** ** _"As soon as you're too tired, we'll stop. Nae dongsaeng-deul would kill me if I let anything happen to you."_**

Once on the rink, Ilana found staying upright next to impossible had HyunJoong not been holding on to her.

 ** _\- "Didn't you roller blade when you were younger?"_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, the only thing I rode was my horse. That's only a little bigger than these skates."_**

 **-** ** _"Deh, jeogumyo,"_** he laughed ** _. "It's all in the balance; when Ilana-ssi can skate a lap without falling, I'll get you something warm to drink."_**

That was _not_ a consolation. HyunJoong patiently taught her enough to keep from falling; which she did a few times. Ilana found the exercise exhilarating and not at all taxing on her strength. At least, once she was able to stay upright without wobbling.

 **-** ** _"Yah! You've got the hang of it!_** **"** HyunJoong cheered her on as she completed several laps without falling.

 **-** ** _"Mansae!"_** Ilana shouted and slowed her skating to where she could grab onto HyunJoong to help her stop. **_"I'm really cold now; I didn't feel it while I was skating but it caught up to me as soon as I stopped."_** Ilana was definitely afraid of getting sick again.

 ** _\- "Arraso, let's get another warm drink and take the cab back to your place."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sounds wonderful, I won't be able to move tomorrow and Dr. Jihoo won't be around to give me a ride."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you and Dr. Jihoo_** **not** ** _go on dates often?"_**

She glared at his poker face. **_"He tries to keep me out of trouble."_**

 **** ** _\- "That must be a full-time job."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** Ilana socked him in the arm, only to encounter something solid under his puff jacket. ******_"Alright, Superman, why are you teasing me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Because it's fun and Ilana-ssi is an easy target,"_** he laughed at the scowl on her face. **"** ** _Gwenchana, Macknae gets it much worse."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, you guys are cruel to him."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's how we show him our love."_**

 **** ** _\- "With chingu like that, who needs enemies."_**

A hot drink and a warm cab ride later, Ilana and HyunJoong returned to her apartment.

 ** _\- "If I sit down, I won't be able to get back up again. I'll start making dinner."_**

 **** ** _\- "What can I do?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anjayo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, let me help. I can't just watch you do all the work."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso…I'll let you make the rice. We make it different than you guys do."**_ Ilana gave HyunJoong an onion, garlic, and tomato as well as instructions. They both set to work.

 **-** ** _"I'm surprised Dr. Jihoo and his friends allowed a drama to be filmed about them."_**

 **** ** _\- "From what I understand, Gu JunPyo was all for it. Their lives now don't resemble their childhood much. They swore not to make their parents mistakes."_**

 __ _ **\- "Waeyo? What was their childhood like?"**_ She was curious, mainly because of her own dreaded childhood; she hoped to hear happy stories.

HyunJoong thought about it and regretted saying anything to her. He knew her parent's early demise left her in a depression so deep, it still affected her. Finding out about Yoon Jihoo's early loss and being shunned by his Grandfather for fourteen years he feared, would have a negative effect on her. Not to mention Madam Kang's treatment of her children and Jan Di and So YiJeong's adulterous Father and suicidal Mother. Song WooBin had the most normal childhood of all; unfortunately, his family is the Korean mafia royal family.

 **-** ** _"There's nothing to tell, they were spoiled brats, got everything they ever wanted, until Guam JanDi came around and taught them how to care for others more than themselves. Just forget I ever said anything about F4; I didn't like that drama anyway."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo,"_** Ilana was still a little curious but she took HyunJoong's word for it. Dr. Jihoo certainly did not resemble a spoiled brat. Whatever they were in the past, they aren't now. _"_ _ **Your life and character are shaped by the choices you make and the circumstances life throws at you."**_ Ilana mused.

 _Once dinner was ready, Ilana separated a hearty amount of it and placed the portion in two containers._ ** _ _"Let me just hang this on Dr. Jihoo's door, I'll be right back."__** **** _Ilana scribbled something on a notepad and was out the door. HyunJoong was left wondering about this friendship. He couldn't put it into words, the two were closer than perhaps she or even he would admit. At same the time; he thought, perhaps they didn't realize it._

Ilana rang the doorbell to Jihoo's apartment and ran back to her own, smiling to herself.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae, let's eat now,"_** Ilana announced, upon her return.

Jihoo was doing some work on his laptop when he heard the doorbell. He rose from his chair and went to answer the door within seconds. He figured it was one of his friends come to sequester him for some reason or other. There was no one in the viewfinder. Thinking this strange, he opened the door anyway, to find no one again, but a bag hanging from his doorknob.

He smiled recognizing the bag as one of Ilana's. He entered his kitchen emptying the bag of its contents and a note:

 _If Dr. Jihoo is home, it means you're working and not thinking about dinner._

 ** _"_** ** _True,"_** he thought.

 _Since you're not bugging me, it means you're at work. If you are at work, you have no concept of what time it is and won't have, for several more hours. By which time you'll be too tired to stop and eat. You probably have an early schedule tomorrow and will want to come home and prepare. You will do this late into the night and fall asleep somewhere other than in your bed._

Jihoo was laughing by now.

 _If it's either of these two scenarios, then I've saved nae chingu from begopah (?). If not, then you're friends have sequestered you and since the yeoja like to eat, you'll be having dinner with them. In which case you'll have a heat and serve breakfast handy._

 _Take care of yourself this week, I'll hold down the fort._

Still chuckling, he began to serve himself. He wondered how she had known his habits so well.

 **** ** _\- "That was fast,"_** HyunJoong said _._ _ **"Do you live on the same floor?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, two doors apart."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's why you ride to work together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I don't remember when we started riding together. I think when I sprained my knee, then I got sick and it just became routine. I did say he tries to keep me out of trouble."_**

 **** ** _\- "Somebody has to,"_** he grinned at her. The food was very good, he ate with relish and teasing his host was so much fun. His dongsaeng-deul must be happy with her progress, especially now that they would be enlisting and Min and Suzy getting married. They always kept him informed on what she was doing or in most cases not doing.

Ilana filled up a cookie sheet with defrosted cookie dough, her Nana had made, for dessert. In the meantime, HyunJoong made hot chocolate while Ilana filled the dishwasher. Once their dessert was ready, they sat for more chatting and teasing _._

 **** ** _\- "Gueron, other than Yoon Jihoo Uissa, do you have more chingu?"_** He knew he'd get grilled for information by YoungSaeng and KyuJong, later. He had to get as much information as possible. They already were curious as to how they had attended the same wedding but he didn't go into detail.

 **-** ** _"Mmm,_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _. I spend most of my lunches with her and occasional weekends. Her family is daeback. YuJin is also very nice and Shancai but they're a little too micheoussu for me. ShiYoon's fiancé or wife, I think they just haven't had an official wedding yet, which is why he calls her his fiancé. Mainly Dr. Jihoo and_** **** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _._** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _has seen 'Boys over Flowers' or I could've taken you to her family's restaurant."_**

 **** ** _\- "Joah, I have more than one fan in New York."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _is a Lee MinHo fan,"_** she smiled, wondering if she would get a reaction out of him.

 **-** ** _"MinHo and I both work hard at our career's; I can appreciate the talents of others."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're no fun,"_** Ilana pouted that her dig didn't bother him but, that's what she admired about him as well. **_"YuJin is a huge fan and Shancai, but Kike Oppa is an anti, mianhaeyo."_**

To this, he had to laugh. **_"Waeyo? We don't share the same fan base."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, it was Kim HyunJoong that rekindled my joy for music."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo!"**_ That was too much credit for him. All he did was sing _. "Nae dongsaeng-deul had already opened that window in your heart."_ Ilana smiled thinking of those three lovable guys and of course Jung Min who was just as loveable, but slightly crazier _._ _ **"Speaking of nae dongsaeng-deul..."**_ He was treading dangerously; he knew Ilana suffered still from the early death of her parents. Also, judging from her panic attack he witnessed on the ship and things YoungSaeng has hinted at, he thought there was something more to her story. His dongsaeng really cared for and he thought she did too. He wanted to know why she wasn't accepting his offer.

 **-** ** _"What about them?"_** She smiled.

 ** _\- "They will be enlisting soon."_** He noticed her smile fade _._ _ **"Will you be...accepting YoungSaeng's offer?"**_ Ilana felt her heart beating very fast. She shook her head 'no', because the word was stuck in her throat. **_"Do you love him?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I do...or...I think I do...Mollah?"_** Her gaze was fixed elsewhere other than the man across from her. She could not answer a simple question and she couldn't tell him why _._ _ **"I'm just not planning on getting married...ever. I-I can't. Please don't ask?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Is the reason you can't, bigger than your happiness and YoungSaeng's happiness."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, it's because I care for him too much to tie him down to me. I care more about his happiness than mine. I can't be that selfish, even if every time I say no, I'm thinking: would it be so bad to say 'yes'."_** Ilana took a drink from her mug and he noticed her hands shake.

He hadn't meant to grieve her; he just wanted to help her sort things through. If his dongsaeng were here, he'd make them talk it out. He had been referee for the guys many times. **"** ** _Ilana-ssi, YoungSaeng is one of my best friends but I'm not trying to put aside your feelings for his."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arrayo, HyunJoong-ssi helped us start talking again after my panic attack."_**

 **** ** _\- "YoungSaeng would never hurt you and Ilana-ssi could never do wrong in his eyes. You're his Cinderella."_** He wanted to know why Ilana was restraining her heart; although, he thought he knew. He's sung enough songs about unrequited love to be an expert. He had to voice his opinion, for both their sakes. **_"Ilana-ssi, perhaps YoungSaeng is the first namja to treat you with respect and what you feel for him is not romantic love. Maybe it's love for someone who saved your life, a crush."_** Ilana looked at him wide eyed _._ _ **"Maybe that's why you can't say yes; not because whatever happened in your past."**_ She was still wide eyed but listening, he was heartened to continue. **_"That's a good start. In a country that still practices arranged marriages, that's better than what most couples have but Ilana and YoungSaeng deserve better than that. You deserve to love and be loved, knowing that that person is the one God handpicked for you."_**

Ilana's eyes were getting moist, dangerously close to overflowing. **"** ** _They say leaders are born not made,"_** Ilana thought. Kim HyunJoong was made a leader but he already had the wiring for one. She wondered how he could say those things with such assurance. It was as reassuring as it was frightening. If she didn't love YoungSaeng, it meant she could never love like that. It was all an Illusion, she really had known this already but hearing it from someone else hurt much more.

HyunJoong could see her inner turmoil. **_"Gwenchana,"_** he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. **_"Gwenchana, YoungSaeng will always be Oppa; that will_** **never** ** _change. But when you find your true love, it will be completely natural, not forced. It will come upon you when you least expect it and feel like it's always been."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, love like that is not for me, I've known that most of my life,"_** Ilana said quietly, a tear escaping. She stood up; HyunJoong had that same intense gaze that Dr. Jihoo had. The one that said 'I know what you're thinking'. She put her mug in the sink to avoid looking at him.

 **-** ** _"Yah, jeongmal! Ilana-ssi can have her own true love one day. That same window that let the music in can be a door for your true love to walk in and surprise you. Hajiman if Ilana-ssi locks it and throws away the key, he can't come in and surprise you."_**

 **-** ** _"I don't like surprises,"_** she mumbled.

 ** _\- "Paboya, surprises can be good."_**

 **-** ** _"If HyunJoong-ssi says so."_**

HyunJoong made Ilana bundle back up and go out for another walk. He wasn't going to let her close herself up again. They walked around the block and talked about Seoul and the upcoming wedding. Ilana couldn't wait to see everyone again, including Kike. He'd been so busy being a judge on the television series 'The Voice'; he hadn't been able to visit. They ended their evening before nine. Ilana had to work the next morning and HyunJoong was flying out early with the Shinwa Group CEO, his friends, and their wives. A hug goodbye and he was gone, with a promise of dinner upon her arrival to Seoul.

Ilana got ready for bed and had just made herself comfortable when the phone rang, it was Dr. Jihoo. She didn't really feel like talking; she was tired from her day, and tired from HyunJoong's insight. Ilana had two choices; close the window or let the music in.

 _-_ _ **"Yeobosayo,"**_ she answered.

 **-** ** _"Yeobosayo, Ilana-ssi sounds tired."_** As much as it amused him to hear her Korean, he didn't like how sad she sounded. Ilana was usually in a playful mood when she spoke Korean.

 ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na told Ilana-ssi not to let HyunJoong-ssi tire you out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arrayo,"_** she smiled and he heard it. **_"If anyone knows HyunJoong-ssi, you know he can't help it. He's like the energizer bunny."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, he is. How was your day? "_**

 **** ** _\- "Joah."_** Ilana thought about it for a little, but she _did_ have a good day. Even though she wished HyunJoong hadn't had that conversation with her, it was somehow reassuring.

 ** _\- "Gomawoyo, for dinner. I_** **was** ** _home and working_** **and** ** _not paying attention to the time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ha! I knew it."_** She was smiling widely by now.

 **-** ** _"Behave yourself while I'm gone. Don't talk to strangers, keep warm and don't forget to eat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Tch. Didn't we have this conversation already? Overprotective Oppa!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Majayo (That's right)! Jalja, you need your rest for tomorrow."_**

 **-** ** _"Jalja, don't miss me too much this week."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, go to sleep."_** They both hung up with smiles on their faces. Ilana went straight to sleep and Jihoo went back to work for a few hours more.

Jihoo had everything packed and ready to go, he purposely stayed up most of the night so he could sleep on the plane. He lay down for a two-hour nap. His last thought before sleep took over was that he really _would_ miss his constant companion. He couldn't imagine having been at the wedding without her. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, remembering the dances they shared.

* * *

 **Alrighty, my loves, one very long day for Ilana, Jihoo, and HyunJoong. HyunJoong only spilled half the beans and regretted it. If you haven't done so already, please check out my one-shot:** **story/view/806108/my-day-at-the-fair-kimhyunjoong-kimjaejoong-originalchacter**


	62. Coworkers and Courtships

**_February 17, 2014_**

HyunJoong had met everyone in the lobby of the hotel and they were now being driven to JFK. Shinwa paid the top money to fly in and out of JFK instead of the overflow in New Jersey. He had been surprised to see Yoon Jihoo arrive in the hotel lobby, not knowing the Doctor would be traveling with them. Jihoo only carried his medical bag, laptop, and a few other incidentals. His closet in Seoul had a full wardrobe, making it unnecessary for him to carry luggage on most occasions.

 **-** _ **"Too bad we're not going on a trip,**_ _"_ Gu JunPyo said, once they were settled into the private Boing 747. They were already in the air and breakfast had just been served. **_"It's been too long since we've all been on a holiday together. We should follow the newlyweds to the Bahamas."_**

 **-** ** _"Yah, JunPyo, you don't think WooBin's already gotten this airplane_** **and** ** _you, banned from the Island?"_** YiJeong answered.

 **-** ** _"Jerk, I wouldn't put it past him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Besides,"_** JanDi said. _"_ _ **Jihoo Sunbae has work to do and we can't sequester HyunJoong-ssi."**_

 __ _ **\- "Saengsanim might have something to say about that,**_ _"_ HyunJoong said.

- ** _"As would my foundation board members,"_** Jihoo stated. He and HyunJoong had inadvertently ended up sitting across from each other. HyunJoong saw this as an opportunity to have a conversation with the man he once portrayed on television.

 **-** ** _"Let's plan for the summer,"_** YiJeong jumped in.

 **-** _ **"I'm not leaving the baby again,"**_ Gaeul said.

 **-** ** _"Deh!"_** JanDi agreed. " **I'm not leaving InHei. Sunbae, maybe Ilana can come too?"**

 **-** ** _"We can talk to her next month when she comes to visit. It will be nice to see her again so soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "She's a nice girl, intelligent and a chaebol,"_** YiJeong said. **_"JunPyo-ah, who do we know that we can set her up with?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** Gaeul protested, **_"all your acquaintances are terrible. Jihoo-ah, do you know someone that's trustworthy and kind that you can introduce her too?"_**

Jihoo knew what they were up to and wasn't going to take the bait.

 **-** ** _"Provided you find her a willing participant, I suppose anyone will do."_**

HyunJoong also had an idea of what the airplane inhabitants were up to. Korea's favorite past time: matchmaking.

 **-** ** _"Mianhaeyo,"_** HyunJoong spoke up. **_"Ilana-ssi is practically engaged to one my best friend's."_** He noticed a slight twitch of Yoon Jihoo's hand as he said that. **_"And even if she weren't, as Jihoo Uissa said, I don't think you'd find her a willing participant."_** This time he was sure Jihoo had given a quick self-satisfied smile.

 **-** ** _"Chincha?"_** Gaeul said. **_"Hmm, practically engaged is not the same as being engaged."_** She and JanDi gave each other knowing looks; they were both thinking the same thing.

Ilana arrived at the hospital a little early. She decided to walk, they would be having bad weather later in the week and this would be her only chance. Despite the ache in her legs, she knew they would hurt even more if she took the bus or cab.

 **-** ** _"How was the wedding?"_** Abigaíl asked as soon as she walked in.

 ** _\- "It was nice, very exhausting, but nice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Did you take pictures?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, I didn't."_** ****Ilana feigned disappointment. She only had the one HyunJoong took but couldn't show Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"What time did it end?"_** **Somewhere around two A.M., I'm not sure. I was more asleep than awake by that time."**

 **-** ** _"No wonder you're still tired. Didn't you get any rest yesterday?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, I actually had an acquaintance in town. We hung out at the park and had coffee and dinner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, don't fall asleep at your desk."_**

HyunJoong woke from his nap and checked for any missed calls; they would be landing in another few hours. He looked around and everyone was still asleep. Maybe, he could sneak in another nap before arriving at Incheon. His manager would be there to pick him up and take him straight to Hwasaeng for filming. Jihoo was also beginning to stir. The man across from him stretched and looked at the flight location on the monitor. He moved to open his laptop and noticed Kim HyunJoong was also awake.

 **-** ** _"Are we the only ones awake?"_** Jihoo asked, looking around.

 **-** ** _"Deh, although, I'm thinking of trying to go back to sleep. I'll be heading straight to work as soon as we land."_**

 **** ** _\- "I have a board meeting."_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't know Jihoo Uissa was living in New York. Do you go home often?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm."_** Jihoo began to scroll through his emails. HyunJoong decided just to be frank. They were both known for their so-called poker face, anyway.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo Uissa, how well do you know Ilana-ssi?"_**

Jihoo paused his reading and closed the laptop. **_"I imagine less than HyunJoong-ssi does."_**

 **** ** _\- "The others called her chaebol."_**

 **** ** _\- "I only know as much as Ilana-ssi has told me herself. The others have made their own assumptions."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah! Pabo!"_** HyunJoong's eyes suddenly grew round.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchanayo?"_** Jihoo was a bit taken aback at the idol's sudden behavior.

HyunJoong had taken his hat off and rubbed his hand through his hair. He looked to see that the others were still asleep. _**"It's most likely Gu JunPyo-ssi knows who Ilana-ssi is. I completely forgot about the Macau scheme. I never thought...what are the odds of her running into him, almost a year later?"**_ He mumbled, only half audible.

 **-** ** _"Mianhaeyo, I don't understand. What Macau scheme? Gu JunPyo wouldn't know her just because she was a guest at the resort?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's more complicated than that. I called Gu JunPyo-ssi and asked for an invitation for Ilana-ssi and my chingu for one night. He didn't mention anything?"_**

Jihoo sighed; he really didn't want to know anything personal about Ilana. He needed her to tell him herself. **_"It was actually Song WooBin who began to say something but I stopped him. If I'm to help her, she needs to confide in me about everything. I don't want to know about what makes her sad and hurt, unless she tells me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yongseohae juseyo (Forgive me), but you want her to open up to Jihoo Uissa and yet you have a complete other life she doesn't know about? Well, I should say_** ** _didn't know. Ilana-ssi knows about F4 now but nothing else. Mianhaeyo, I thought she knew. I regretted, afterward, thinking it would not be good for Ilana-ssi to know of your childhood. At least not now, later when Ilana-ssi begins to confide in you more, I think it would be beneficial for her to know Yoon Jihoo's story."_**

Jihoo stayed quiet, he was as tight lipped about his past as was Ilana, mainly because it was no one's business. His life in New York had nothing to do with who he was in Seoul. Ilana might think the same but her life in California seemed to affect her life in New York.

 **-** ** _"jwosongmnida, if I came off rude; nae chingu worry about her and I worry about them. They will be enlisting soon but I'm sure they'll be happy to know she has a good chingu in New York. Jihoo Uissa has gained her confidence in a short while. I noticed how at ease she is with Jihoo Uissa. I met her only for a week, a year ago; at that time not even nae chingu Heo YoungSaeng had that closeness. Don't worry about Ilana-ssi knowing you're F4. She has no desire to relive her own past, much less yours."_** Jihoo listened intently to the younger man across from him. **_"Ilana-ssi said she trusts Jihoo Uissa and that you've become an invaluable friend to her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh."_** He was inexplicably pleased with this news. He too felt a closeness to her, if he admitted it; he would say she drew him in from their very first encounter. _"Kansamnida, I'll do my best to warrant that trust."_ With that, Jihoo went back to work but couldn't help smile behind his laptop.

They had a few more hours until landing, HyunJoong Closed his eyes again, thinking he'd have to have a talk with YoungSaeng next. A leader's job was never done and he was always under scrutiny from everyone. He slept the rest of the way.

* * *

 ** _February 19, 2014_**

The week was half over; it had been a busy couple of days. Ilana needed signatures from Dr. Jaejoong but he was avoiding her as usual during Dr. Jihoo's absence.

 **-** ** _"Chica, get Dr. Jaejoong to come up here, he's avoiding me and I want to get rid of these files."_**

 **** ** _\- "Why me?"_** Abigaíl was still trying to put some distance between her and Jaejoong, which was next to impossible. He was different all of a sudden; not joking as much, more serious. She wondered what had gotten into him.

 **-** ** _"He listens to you."_**

 **** ** _\- "If You say so,"_** Abigaíl scoffed. **_"I'll call HyoJoo."_** She picked up the phone and asked HyoJoo nicely to _please_ have Dr. Jaejoong come by to see her at his earliest convenience.

Ilana and the rest of the team nearly fell out of their seats with laughter.

 **-** ** _"Ah Dr. Jaejoong,"_** HyoJoo caught him before he left. _"While you are out doing rounds, Abi asks that you pay her a visit at your earliest convenience."_

 _ **\- "Chincha? How long ago did she call?"**_ The office staff smirked at his eagerness. The girls were all making bets as to how long before the Casanova of New York fell.

- ** _"About an hour ago, you were completely tied up with patients; I wasn't able to tell you until now."_**

 **** ** _\- "If she calls again, let her know I'm heading to the floor now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Will do."_**

 __ _ **\- "I say no later than the end of spring they'll be official,"**_ _Dr_. Amy's assistant said, once Dr. Jaejoong had walked out the door.

 **-** ** _"You might have a point. His family will leave and he'll be lonely again."_**

This discussion lasted a few minutes longer before they got back to work.

Jaejoong hurriedly left the office headed toward the critical care floor, not suspecting it was all a ploy to get him to review files.

 **-** ** _"Abi-yah, you needed to see me?"_** Jaejoong had walked up to Abigail's desk.

Ilana and coworkers grinned amongst themselves knowingly. Even Abigaíl was surprised.

\- **_"Dr. Jaejoong, can you please help my friend here by reviewing the files she has for you?_** **"** Abigaíl and Ilana began to giggle at the shock on his face.

 **-** _ **"Aigoo, what a dirty trick, you two."**_ The shock gave way to a smile. Abigaíl had deliberately sought him out and it didn't matter to him why.

- ** _"Mianhaeyo, Jaejoong Uissa, I was tired of looking at these in my tasks."_** Ilana said.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana_** **,"** Jaejoong grinned at Abigaíl. **_"Abi-yah can pay me back by going on a date this weekend."_**

 **** ** _-_** **"What?!"**

 **** ** _\- "I need to deliver this ID,"_** Ilana got up from her seat giving her friend and Dr. Jaejoong a little extra privacy. Not that they really had privacy with the entire nursing unit around them.

 **-** _ **"Let's hang out Saturday, we can go to the movies or have another picnic, whatever Isabel and you want."**_ This was the first time he ever pursued a woman; it was thrilling. He wasn't chasing after her just to flirt, but she inspired him to be better. To want a real relationship with a woman, not just a one night stand. He realized he'd be very sad if she rejected him in the end. **_"Come on, I know my jagiya will say yes."_**

Abigaíl sighed. **_"Let me think about it. I need to deliver an ID as well, so if you'll excuse me."_**

 **** ** _\- "I need to check on the new patient too, let me walk with you._** **"** Abigaíl didn't answer but she didn't say no. That was as good as saying yes, in Jaejoong's eyes.

Ilana was exiting a patient's room and saw Abigaíl and Dr. Jaejoong walking towards her. **_"Dr. Jaejoong looks happy; did you put him out of his misery?"_**

 _ **\- "She didn't say no,"**_ he responded cheerfully.

 **-** ** _"I didn't say yes, either,"_** Abigaíl shot back but with an inevitable smile.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, I promise to get those files signed within the hour."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gomawoyo,**_ _" Ilana_ then thought of something. **_"Dr. Jaejoong, can I go see the kids after work, juseyo?"_** She clasped her hands together and tried to look pitiful.

 **** ** _\- "Cute aegyo but the answer is no."_**

Ilana's face fell; she was hoping he'd say yes. **_"Waeyo, I'm more of a danger to them, than they are to me?"_** Without Dr. Jihoo, she was bored out of her mind. Abigaíl practically dragged her out the door at five each evening. It was hard to talk with the gang because of their current thirteen hour time difference and she only watched Inspiring Generation and read; that no longer satisfied her. Dr. Jihoo had spoiled her with his constant companionship.

 **-** ** _"I told you, if your next labs are also good you can resume all your previous activities, within reason. Besides, I thought you'd still be recovering from all the dancing you did at the wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah_** **** ** _chica_** ** _, the truth comes out. No wonder she said it was exhausting."_**

 **** ** _\- "It was the bride and groom who wouldn't let us sit down,"_** Ilana defended herself.

 **-** ** _"You were there too, Dr. Jaejoong?"_** Abigaíl asked.

 **-** ** _"I went late for a little while. Korean weddings are a little different than western weddings. You can come and go as you please, just bring a cash gift. Ilana-ssi, I didn't see either you or Dr. Jihoo protesting very much. In fact..."_** Jaejoong took out his cell phone. **_"I have incriminating evidence."_** Abigaíl gasped.

 **-** ** _"Mírala_** **** ** _(_** ** _look at her_** ** _)!_** **"** Abigaíl viewed a few of the pictures of Dr. Jihoo and Ilana dancing. **_"Isn't he holding you a little close, and look at the smile on their faces."_**

Ilana was blushing brightly. The pictures did look incriminating, as Dr. Jaejoong had put it. _"_ _ **We were talking and I had to get close to hear over the music."**_

 **** ** _\- "I want to see!"_** Hani was passing by and overheard the commotion. Jaejoong handed Hani the phone. **_"Ooh! You look so sweet together. Look how pretty you look and Jihoo Uissa is so dreamy in his white tux. Wau Jaejoong Uissa, you look just like an idol but where's your leading lady?"_** Hani looked directly at Abigaíl, making her blush.

 **-** ** _"Hani, why are you looking at me?"_** Abigaíl asked.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hani-ssi, I only went for a short time. Chingu from high school were there."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeoja-chingu?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_**

Ilana and Hani laughed at the indignant look on Dr. Jaejoong's face.

 **-** ** _"What did you say, Hani?"_** Abigaíl asked, clueless as to what had just been said.

 **-** ** _"Chingu means friends and Hani asked if they were yeoja, girlfriends,_** " Ilana translated.

 **-** ** _"Knowing Dr. Jaejoong..."_** Abigaíl gave him a disapproving look. **_"Come on_** ** _chica_** _ **, we have work to do."**_

Ilana began to follow with a smile still on her face.

 **-** ** _"Yah Abi-yah! I saw that look. I met up with some guys."_** Jaejoong and Hani also followed.

 **-** ** _"I don't need to hear it,"_** Abigaíl ignored him.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi, behave until your namja-chingu gets back in a few days."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong! I don't have a namja-chingu,"_** Ilana could feel her face getting warm.

 **-** ** _"Mwo, Jihoo is a chingu and namja."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi are you and Dr. Jihoo dating?"_** Hani asked as quietly as her overexcited voice could speak.

 **-** ** _"Andwae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ooh, you look so cute together. We need another inner office romance."_**

At that, Ilana looked at Abigaíl and Jaejoong.

 **-** ** _"I've got some coding to do,"_** Abigaíl ran to her desk.

- ** _"Ilana-ssi, I'll go review those files for you_** **,"** Jaejoong left in direction of the doctor's office.

Hani and Ilana were left chuckling to themselves.

* * *

 ** _February 22, 2014_**

Abigaíl relented and decided to spend the day with Dr. Jaejoong at his home, _with_ his parents. She thought that was the safest place for a 'date'. Even _with_ Isabel, who at five she swore was trying to marry her off to Dr. Jaejoong. Abigaíl avoided her dad but told her Mom; the two made a tres leches cake for Abigail to take with her.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _El Doctorcito te pretende_** **** ** _(_** ** _Is the young Doctor courting you_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No Mar,_** **** ** _como crees_** **** ** _(_** ** _what are you thinking_** ** _)?_** ** _Solo quiere que seamos mejores amigos_** **** ** _(_** ** _He just wants us to be better friends_** ** _)._** ** _Adora Isabel y también me caen muy bien sus Papás_** **** ** _(_** ** _He adores Isabel and I also really like his parents_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Si, son_** **** ** _muy buena gente_** **** ** _(_** ** _Yes, they are very good people_** ** _)._** ** _Mijita, no te me encapriches con el_** **** ** _(_** ** _Dearie, don't get your heart set on him_** ** _), no sabemos sus creencias_** **** ** _(_** ** _we don't know their faith_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _-"We could ask,"_** Abigaíl thought to herself, surprised at her thoughts. She continued murmuring to herself as she put the cake in a cake carrier. _**"Who cares what he believes, it's not like I'm considering dating him or anything. Ouch!"**_ Abigaíl sucked her index finger, having pinched it in the clasp of the Tupperware. **_"Get rid of any wayward thoughts_** **,"** she prayed quickly and went to get Isabel in the car.

Mother and daughter arrived at Dr. Jaejoong's house and were ushered in by the housekeeper. Jaejoong himself greeted them in the parlor.

 **-** _ **"Dr. Prince!"**_ Isabel greeted her favorite person with a big hug as usual.

 **-** _ **"Nae jagiya!**_ _You get prettier each time I see you."_

Isabel giggled.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _-ssi,"_** he bowed respectfully to her. **_"I've set up the media room for us, come."_**

 **** ** _\- "Where is Eommoni?"_** Abigaíl asked, already weirded out by his use of her full name and his Mother was usually always there to greet them.

 **-** ** _"She and Abeoji had some errands to run, they'll be back soon but we have tons of food, movies, and a large screen and Bose speakers."_** Entering the media room, Abigaíl saw a small smorgasbord of movie food: Popcorn, hot dogs, chips, licorice, nachos, pretzels and another assortment of boxes of candy.

 **-** ** _"Who else is coming?"_** Abigaíl asked. There was too much food for just three people. She hoped that Choi Seunghyun guy wasn't coming. He gave her the creeps.

 **-** ** _"Just us and my parents, when they get back."_**

 **** ** _\- "I hope you're extra hungry, Isabel and I can't eat all of this."_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't know what you like, I bought a little of everything. Gueron, jagiya,"_** he addressed Isabel. _ **"Frozen first or Smurfs?"**_ He managed to get a copy of Frozen a month before the official DVD release.

 **** ** _\- "Frozen!"_**

 **-** ** _"Good choice."_** With a mischievous grin, he said: _"_ _ **Jagiya, while I put the movie in, can you get the bag that's behind the table?"**_ Isabel happily did as she was asked.

 **-** _ **"Olaf!"**_ Not bothering to wait, she knew the Disney Store bag was for her as was the stuffed snowman, Olaf, inside. **_"Kansamnida!"_** Isabel ran and hugged her Dr. Prince.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong! What did I tell you about spoiling her?!"_**

 __ _ **\- "I can't help it! Look at this face, Umma?**_ _I can't resist it?"_

Abigail shook her head. **_"She's got you wrapped around her little finger."_**

 __ _ **\- "I wouldn't have it any other way,"**_ he smiled at the little girl hugging him.

They all three sat on the plush couch to watch the movie until Isabel began getting too excited to sit. She stood, jumped, danced, hugged Olaf and a few times stood directly in front of the screen only to be pulled away by her Mother.

 **-** ** _"This is nice, thank you for suggesting this_** **,** " Jaejoong motioned to the movie. ** _"I want this,"_** he thought. **_"_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _, you don't know how fortunate you are, to have a large family, siblings, a nephew, lots of aunts, uncles, cousins."_**

 **** ** _\- "It is a blessing, though I sometimes take it for granted. A small family sometimes sounds great."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's lonely; my parents did their best, some of my friends weren't as fortunate. Business always came before family. You put a bunch of wealthy kids together in one place with no one to tell them what to do and no rules, you're bound to have trouble. Those were my school years."_**

 **** ** _\- "What do you mean no rules?"_**

 **** ** _\- "There were four founders to the school and their kids pretty much ruled it. We worshipped and feared them like gods. We were always ready to do what they said, mostly for the bad."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's crazy! Teachers didn't say anything?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, they weren't about to lose a great job."_**

 **** ** _\- "If we so much as lost a ribbon or sock, my Mom would spank us with her flip flop,"_** Abigaíl laughed at her memories. **_"All she had to do was take off her sandal and we'd start behaving immediately."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not you, you were a good girl."_**

Abigail's smile faded thinking of how she hurt her parents with her failed marriage. **_"No, I wish I could say I was. I hurt my parents very much when I got married without even telling them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae? I mean, why?"_** He was trying not to be his usual jokester self and as such, refrain from speaking his mix of Korean and English.

 **-** ** _"I was leaning on my own understanding, as the Bible says. I fell in love, head over heels; add to that the thrill of dating behind my parents back. They were always strict but not unfair. We had a whirlwind romance. I really didn't know him as well as I thought."_** She really didn't know why she was actually talking to Dr. Jaejoong about her marriage. She didn't talk about it to anyone. **_"But I thank God and my parents who took me back in."_** Jaejoong was listening intently, grateful she was opening up to him.

\- **_"Why do you say it that way: God and my parents?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Like the story of the prodigal son who comes back home after having spent all his money. He says: I have sinned against God and you. That was me. I left God, my first love, and dishonored my parents. But he showed me mercy as did my parents. I repented of my sins and it's just as if it never happened. Except, I have a beautiful daughter but I believe she is my gift from God, a sign of his forgiveness and mercy."_** Abigaíl smiled at Isabel.

 **-** ** _"I know God made me beautiful, Mama,"_** Isabel said, the movie had finished and she had caught the end of the conversation. **_"Mama is beautiful too, huh Dr. Prince?"_** Abigaíl yanked Isabel's pigtail and begged her to be quiet with her 'Mom' look.

 **-** ** _"Yes she is, both inside and out."_** Abigaíl was blushing and Jaejoong was marveling at the fact that he never desired a non-sexual intimate relationship before now. He wanted to get to know everything about her. Her likes, dislikes and how to get onto her likes list. **_"Was this what Noona meant by courting her_** **?"** He wondered, silently.

They were not able to continue their conversation as Isabel sat between them again and began to sing the Smurfs theme song and demanded her Mother and Dr. Prince sing along.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Prince, do you think your mushroom is too big?"_** Isabel asked when the movie was over. She was referring to the house.

 **-** ** _"Deh, jagiya, sometimes I do. I'm lucky Umma and you come to visit me sometimes. This mushroom gets smaller then."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can visit you all the time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Isabel, Dr. Jaejoong has work to do and other people to see."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jagiya, anytime you want to visit, have Umma call me."_** After two movies hot dogs, popcorn, and candy, Abigaíl didn't think she could lift herself from the couch.

 **-** ** _"I'm so full! We didn't even touch the cake I brought."_**

 **** ** _\- "You can come for tea tomorrow and we can eat it?"_** Jaejoong tried not to sound too eager.

 **\- "Deh! Deh! Deh!"** Isabel was more than eager accept.

 **-** ** _"We can't, tomorrow is Church and the day we spend with Papa and_** ** _Mamá Nane_** ** _."_** Her daughter was sulking.

 **-** ** _"What about dinner? If not tomorrow, Monday, I'll take the two of you home."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll think about it. We should get going after we help clean up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just leave it, I'll clean up. Let's go for a walk and see if my parents are coming. They were just running a few errands; I know they would be disappointed if they missed you."_** He did wonder where his parents were, they said they wouldn't be gone long. Little did he know his parents went to their own movie, hoping to give the little family some alone time.

Isabel rode on Jaejoong's shoulders and the three wandered around the neighborhood for almost an hour, talking about their childhood and anything else they could think of.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, for coming,"_** Jaejoong said. _**"Jagiya, bring Umma back soon."**_ _He flipped her off his shoulders and kissed her forehead._ _ **"Drive safe,"**_ he hugged Abigaíl and kissed her cheek.

 ** _-"Goodnight_** **,"** Abigaíl said, wishing he hadn't done that. She didn't feel threatened, just awkward. To be honest, now that he had toned down the joking, she enjoyed his friendship. The problem was, could they be content with just that.

Ilana had finished all her chores and dinner and was now ready for some peace and quiet. Of course, that's all she ever got. The only one that ever knocked on her door was Dr. Jihoo. She smiled as she thought of him, wondering where he was. As if summoned by her thoughts, a short time after, the phone rang. Without checking the ID, she answered a little too eager.

 **-** ** _"Hello?"_**

 **-** _ **"Aww, I'm so sorry I haven't called, it's been so busy,"**_ he'd heard the excitement In her voice.

 **-** ** _"Kike?"_** She grinned. **_"I didn't even check who was calling. Que_** **** ** _ay_** **** ** _(_** ** _What's up_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "So you always answer the phone that excited? Or were you waiting for someone else to call? Someone Korean, perhaps?"_** Ilana laughed. Maybe in her subconscious, she was expecting a phone call but not from whom her brother suspected.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Kike, no inventes cosas_** **** ** _(_** ** _don't imagine things_** ** _). I was just bored and got excited my phone rang."_**

 **** ** _\- "A ha,"_** he said skeptically. _"_ _ **You've been well? Are you following your diet?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Yes, I've been very well. I had a visit from Kim HyunJoong last week,"**_ _Ilana_ grinned.

- ** _"Oh? He was in town?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, he came to sing at a wedding. I told him you're an anti-fan!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Manita!"**_ Ilana laughed. **_"_** ** _Ahorra quien inventa cosas_** **** ** _(_** ** _Now who's making things up_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You get jealous because I like his music, admit it."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's not true and you know it. Anyway, you have an opportunity to show your loyalty to your brother tomorrow night."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh really_** **?"** Ilana found his irritation sweet.

 **** ** _\- "I'm in Chile for the_** ** _Viña del Mar_** ** _r festival. I perform tomorrow night. I know they'll be broadcasting live. Make sure you watch, I'm performing a new song."_**

 **** ** _\- "If it will make nae Oppa happy..."_** she teased.

 **-** ** _"Manita, if you want to speak Korean, do so with your friends, not me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Grumpy!"_** She loved to pick on him. Enrique was still trying to get used to her playful side these last six months. **_"You'd better get some rest or you'll be gonged or whatever they do when you're out."_**

 **** ** _\- "I won't be out."_**

 **** ** _\- "What is the saying? Pride comes before the fall."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _No seas malcriada_** **** ** _(_** ** _Don't be a brat_** ** _)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kike's no fun."_**

 **** ** _\- "Behave or I will disown you."_**

 **** ** _\- "You wouldn't dare."_**

 **** ** _\- "No, I'll just send you to YoungSaeng, he can deal with you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kike..."_** Ilana knew he was teasing, but she was still hurting slightly from her conversation with HyunJoong and therefore still sensitive. **_"That's not going to happen, not with him, not with anyone. I know you want what's best for me but I would appreciate it if you do not bring that subject up again."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Manita, que te pasa_** **** ** _(what's wrong with you)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nothing, I'm just getting a grip on reality, that's all."_** Kike sighed. There was no use talking to her when she was like this. He didn't have the gift of reaching her in this state; he could only be by her side as always.

 **-** ** _"Está bien, perdóname_** **** ** _(_** ** _Okay, forgive me_** ** _)._** ** _No estés disgustada, muy pronto nos veremos_** **** ** _(_** ** _don't be upset, we'll see each other very soon_** ** _)._** ** _Si sigues enojada no te llevo a la boda_** ** _a (_** ** _If you continue to be angry, I won't take you to the wedding_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww Kike, don't tease me, please. It's just a sore subject for me right now."_** Ilana felt herself getting emotional and tried to snap out of it. **_"I'll make sure to watch tomorrow, okay? I want to do some reading before going to sleep; I'll talk to you after tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wait! The reason I called is I'm going over my schedule with my manager on Monday. I'll call you afterwards to tell you when I'll be in New York. We are flying out Thursday the 27th and not returning until Friday of the following week, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "That's right. Oh! Don't worry about the hotel; we are getting comped at the 'Shinwa' in Seoul."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wow! For someone who doesn't get out much, you sure have connections."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's a long story, that I'll tell you some other time. Now let me read!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Who loves you best?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Kike does, now go away,"**_ they both hung up smiling.

Ilana started to read but changed her mind after only a few pages and decided to look for Kim HyunJoong videos. She looked for some of the songs he sang at the wedding. Finding 'U', she hit play. Having just gotten lost in the music and the words, Ilana was irritated to hear her phone ring. Figuring it was Kike again, she answered only to scold him.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _No se suponía que me ibas a dejar descansar_** **** ** _(_** ** _I thought you were going to let me rest_** ** _)?"_** There was only silence on the other end and then she heard his voice.

 **-** ** _"Mianhaeyo, I'm disturbing your rest, I'll let you go."_**

Ilana had been left speechless at hearing his voice. That's twice that evening she didn't check the caller ID. What's the point of having it, if she wasn't going to use it? She wasn't breathing, any moment she'd see black dots in her line of vision. She had to snap out of it. _**"Dr. Jihoo wait!"**_ Ilana managed to choke out. Her eyes were a bit teary from finally getting oxygen in her brain. **_"Jeongmal mianhaeyo,"_** she said in a rush while drawing breath.

- ** _"Gwenchanayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, mianhaeyo, I thought Dr. Jihoo was Kike Oppa. I didn't check the caller ID. Mianhaeyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajimaseyo, gwenchanayo,"_** Jihoo chuckled.

 **-** ** _"Mian..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** He cut her off before she could apologize again.

 **-** ** _"Arraso! Arraso!"_**

Jihoo was laughing in earnest now. **_"Did Ilana-ssi have an argument with her Oppa?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, jogeumyo,"**_ _she_ was grinning now, only slightly over her embarrassment. Why was he always witness to her embarrassing herself? Snapping back to the reason for his call, perhaps he needed her to do something for him. **_"Does Dr. Jihoo need me to do something?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, when I arrive tomorrow, I'll be going to the hospital for a few hours. When I'm done in the evening, do you want to go to dinner? My treat and no arguments, juseyo."_**

She was about to argue but then realized regardless of whom paid, she couldn't go. **_"Mianhaeyo,"_** she said dejectedly. **_"I have plans."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, I'll take you Monday, Ilana-ssi doesn't sound pleased with her plans."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'd rather go to dinner with my friend than watch a music festival, alone, of a bunch of people I don't know,"_** she thought. **_"I have to do something for Kike,"_** Ilana said. _ **"He wants me to watch something on TV and give him my opinion. I'm stuck at home, tomorrow. It better not run late or he's in trouble."**_

 __ _ **\- "Would you like company while you watch?"**_ _Jihoo hoped he wasn't being presumptuous in asking but he had missed her company while he was away._

 _ **\- "I would love it! But it's in Spanish."**_

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, I speak the language fairly well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmalyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, if it's okay with Ilana-ssi?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo! You've saved me from absolute boredom, gomawoyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'll call you in the afternoon. Jaljayo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaljayo"_**

Ilana went back to listening to music for a while longer and fell asleep content, knowing she'd see her friend tomorrow.

Jihoo had boarded the plane and was smiling. Going back and forth each month was becoming less of a chore since he had Ilana's company. He wondered if it was true what HyunJoong said about her almost being engaged. Perhaps, he was just saying that to stop the matchmaking conspiracy taking place. He could ask her. No. He would wait and see if she said anything. Jihoo also settled in for a nap, happy to be going home.

* * *

 ** _Annyeong Hasseyo nae chingu! Jaejoong is prepared to do what it takes to capture Abigail's heart and Jihoo and Ilana miss each other's company. They go back and forth in speaking formally or casually to each other. Once they start spending time together again they usually go back to being more informal._**


	63. Getting Closer

**_February_** _ **23, 2014**_

Ilana woke in a good mood; thankfully, she had done her grocery shopping the day before. All she had to do today was cook and clean the kitchen before Dr. Jihoo arrived. She turned on her Kim HyunJoong Pandora station and got to work.

By the time Jihoo arrived at JFK it was noon. He opted for some lunch in the hospital cafeteria prior to using the showers in the Doctor's lounge. Fourteen hours or more on an airplane took a toll on one's energy, no matter how often or how accustomed you are to taking such a trip.

Jihoo emerged from the lounge now fed, showered, and in fresh clothes (he always kept a clean set of clothes in his office). He was recharged enough to make his rounds. As usual, all his patients' records were up to date; this was his admin's handy work. Only she managed to organize and move Jaejoong in the right direction. He wondered about her position in her own company. She was not a marketing rep, but a research specialist. She worked behind the lines as she had for WooBin. He was sure if she put her mind to it, she would be in the top tier of executives in the company. She studied too hard to give the position to others, but then again if she did, he wouldn't have met her. Life would still be dull. In taking care of for her, he'd been reawakened from his slumber. Oh, he was absolutely devoted to all his patients and knew about their families and their lives. But at the end of the day, he went back to sleep again. With Ilana, he was forced to stay awake, lest _she_ fall asleep.

 **-** ** _"You must have had a good week, it's good to see you smiling."_** It was Dr. Patrick.

 **-** _ **"Dr. Patrick,"**_ Jihoo inclined his head to the other Doctor. He didn't realize he had been smiling openly. _"_ _ **It was a productive week, thank you for asking."**_

 **** ** _\- "Good to hear,"_** the older Doctor clapped him on the shoulder. **_"Well, glad to have you back; although, with Miss Ilana on our team now, things run much more efficiently when you aren't here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, she makes coming back home easier."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sure she does."_** Dr. Patrick gave Jihoo a certain look that he could not discern. **_"I have more rounds to do if I'm to get home before dinner, I'm sure you do too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I do."_**

The two Doctors went their separate ways. Dr. Patrick couldn't help but chuckle as he walked away. It seemed over the last month, a slow change had come over the young Doctor. He smiled more and there was a new openness in his countenance, whereas before it was always closed. The only time he ever looked approachable was with a patient. The lad was brilliant, not only as a Doctor but as a department head, which is why he was highly regarded despite, being only in his late twenties or thirty. Dr. Patrick thought for sure there was a young lady who finally caught Dr. Jihoo's eye and he had a pretty good idea who it was.

Jihoo wondered only briefly what the meaning behind Dr. Patrick's gaze was. He went about his rounds having already forgotten about the incident.

Ilana had packed away all the week's meals and cleaned her kitchen spotless and double checked the fridge for the ingredients she needed to make some warm drinks. Now she just had to wait for Dr. Jihoo to arrive. She was irritated with Kike earlier as he didn't mention the festival wouldn't start until nine PM. and _he_ wasn't on until ten. She couldn't ask Dr. Jihoo to stay until then. She had called him to let him know they could go out if he wanted to or skip dinner altogether if he was too tired.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, I promised I'd watch with you,"_** Jihoo said over the phone.

 **-** ** _"Jeongmal? Aren't you tired from your week?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, and other than reviewing the patient files and doing rounds, I didn't have that much to do. Someone was nice enough to take care of everything while I was out."_** Ilana rolled her eyes. **_"I'll take a short nap before going to get dinner and then I'll be over at around seven."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_**

 **** ** _\- "Does Japanese sound good?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Dr. Jihoo always overspends when we have Japanese."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll take that as a yes. The rule was you weren't allowed to argue."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh you..."_** Ilana heard laughter on the other line. **_"Arraseo but it's my turn to treat next time."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll just take one of your home cooked meals."_**

 **** ** _\- "My Nana will be happy to know some of her cooking tutelage didn't go completely over my head."_**

It was his turn to laugh. _**"I'm sure she will be pleased to know you are no longer suffering from malnutrition."**_ He could joke now but her severe underweight had almost killed her two months prior.

 **-** ** _"Don't joke, if she were to know, she'd be on the first plane back over here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo, I'll see you in a while."_**

Jihoo had taken his nap, ordered the dinner for two at Sushi Seki and was now walking through his door to drop off his laptop and other travel gear. He suddenly remembered his sense of Deja vu when he received the food Ilana had left on his door. At the time, he dismissed it but now he remembered the Grandmotherly woman that had brought him food several months ago. He was certain, now, the taste was similar to the food Ilana had left him. Chills ran up his arm. Could that woman and Ilana's Grandmother be one in the same? Ilana made it sound as if she'd been here before. The woman told him he would take care of her little girl. Was that Ilana? He shook his head and tried to get the idea of a prophecy out of his head. He would dismiss it as something from a drama but it happened to him once before when a monk told him JanDi would give him a family. Months later he was reunited with his Grandfather. This was something to think about, just not at the moment, he needed to get to Ilana's. Grabbing the food and a small box, he headed out the door.

 **-** ** _"Did Dr. Jihoo order everything on the menu?"_** Ilana asked when he arrived with a large bag of food.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, just the dinner for two and mochi for dessert."_**

 **** ** _\- "Spendthrift,"_** she thought, at least she now knew why. **_"Hot lemonade or green tea?"_** Ilana asked while turning on the kettle and reaching for her Asian dinnerware.

 **-** ** _"Green tea, anjayo,"_** he had already unpacked the food and had it all neatly displayed on the table as well as a small box with a ribbon on it.

- ** _"What's this for?"_** Ilana picked up the box.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, it was in one of the airport shop windows. I thought of Ilana; consider it a thank you for your hard work when I'm gone."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm only doing my job and I could do it much better if I were allowed to stay over time."_**

 **** ** _\- "There's no need, open it."_**

Ilana opened the package and Jihoo got up to pour them tea. Ilana noticed how gracefully he did so. She stopped admiring Dr. Jihoo's pouring skills and removed the lid from the box. Inside the box were golden hair combs adorned with tiny colored crystals. _"These are beautiful, gomawoyo."_

 **** ** _\- "I've seen Ilana wear combs in your hair before; I thought you would like them."_** Her hair was always up when she worked or was going out somewhere but today it hung loose. She had showered in the late afternoon and let her hair dry in its natural wave. **_"Allow me,_** **"** he took one of the combs and proceeded to put it in her hair. Ilana tensed a little and was sure she was beet red. She chose a focal point to stare at until he was done, lest she stare at his chest the entire time. ** _"There,"_** Ilana resisted the urge to get up and look in the mirror.

 **-** ** _"I feel I shouldn't be accepting gifts like this."_** Not that she felt it was wrong or a gesture of anything other than goodwill, she just didn't want others getting the wrong idea.

- ** _"Wae?"_**

Ilana shrugged her shoulders. **_"You know how Dr. Jaejoong is, he likes to tease."_**

 **** ** _\- "If he gives you a hard time, let me know. I can handle him._** **"** Ilana remembered Dr. Jihoo apologizing for Dr. Jaejoong's behavior at their first meeting.

 **-** ** _"Gomawoyo,"_** she smiled. **_"How was your week?"_**

 **-** ** _"Choahyo."_** Jihoo decided to let her know that he knew Kim HyunJoong told her about F4. **_"I know Kim HyunJoong-ssi told you about F4, if there's anything you'd like to ask me...I'm not deliberately trying to deceive anyone, so if you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them."_**

 **** ** _\- "I understand, really. You are under no obligation to tell me anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "We're chingu; I don't want any misunderstandings between us. Now is your chance to ask."_**

Ilana bit her lip, deciding if she would ask or not. After a few seconds of thinking, she decided to ask. **"** ** _What did you do this week? If you want to tell me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nothing interesting, Harabeoji, JanDi and I run a few clinics in and around Seoul. They take most of my time. I have to meet with the board members each month and spend time at each one. We have a conservatory that we usually approve scholarships for and need funding for. We just received a new exhibit at the museum and had to tour it with the board members. There was a problem at the stadium I needed to look into and I did not have meetings at the Shinwa Academy this month."_** Ilana was amazed at everything he had to do in a five day time period.

 **-** ** _"What a non-eventful week,"_** Ilana teased. **_"I can see why Dr. Jihoo is in New York, you'd be bored back home."_** Jihoo liked it very much when she smiled at him, as she was now. **_"Gomawoyo, for telling me, you know I won't say anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greoumyo!"_**

The two ate slowly while catching up on their week. Ilana timidly asked questions about the conservatory, as her Mother had been to one. Jihoo reassured her he didn't mind answering her questions as long as he could say no to a particular question if need be. They talked about his own musical background and hesitantly he told her about his parent's desire to heal people through the arts. Ilana was fascinated and grateful he was confiding all this to her. She also thought there was no way she'd be able to do all his responsibilities, regardless of her education. ** _"He was raised into it, you weren't,"_** she thought to herself. The one question she was dying to ask, but couldn't, was about his parents. Something was stopping her, a knot in her stomach, most likely because he would ask about hers too.

- ** _"Will Harabeoji give me a grand tour of the conservatory and the museum when I go next month?"_**

 **** ** _\- "If you give him that smile of yours, I can guarantee he'll be begging to take you."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's almost time; I can't believe we've been talking and eating for almost two hours."_** Ilana stood to hide her flaming face. She never knew how to respond to his compliments. She was sure he took delight in seeing her lose her composure. **_"Let me rinse the dishes and we can eat our Mochi when the show starts."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, I'll put it out on the table."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm going to make vanilla milk later for when the headliner starts."_**

The two sat on the couch as the festival opening had just begun. Both were comfortable in lounging clothes and no shoes. It was going to be a long evening, but at least they were enjoying each other's company.

- ** _"Why is your Oppa expecting you to watch this?"_** Jihoo asked.

 **-** ** _"Well, he works for the headliner."_** **I** lana had already prepared her excuse.

 **-** _ **"Chincha, what does he do?"**_ Ilana tried to think of what to say.

 **\- "** ** _He's one of the dancers."_** Ilana hated to lie, but she couldn't let him find out about the foundation. She didn't know her entire story was on the foundation website until YoungSaeng had told her it was.

 _ **\- "How did he get into entertainment and you, marketing.**_ **"** Jihoo had a feeling Ilana wasn't telling him the entire truth.

\- _**"Mollahyo, I was a recluse and he wasn't. My Godparents have ties in the industry."**_ Jihoo could see Ilana fidgeting with her sweater. A good indication that she was troubled about something.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah."_** Ilana looked up in surprise. He never said her name casually. **_"Is there something bothering you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Then stop playing with the button on your sweater."_** He took her hand and brought it to rest between them on the couch.

They remained quiet listening to the music of the Chilean Philharmonic. Jihoo noticed Ilana began to relax and enjoy the music. She was paying such close attention to the concert pianist, he thought she wouldn't even know if got up and left. Her eyes were moist and her brows were furrowed. He wanted to hand her his handkerchief but didn't want to break the spell.

Ilana had been remembering her Mother as she played. In her mind's eye, she saw not the young woman on the television, but her Mother. It was her face, her smile, her hands. She longed to crawl into the screen and sit with her and feel her hands close to hers. Soon that portion of the program was over and she came back to reality, wiping her eyes before Dr. Jihoo could see.

 **-** ** _"I'm going to start that hot Vanilla."_** Ilana jumped up from her seat before he could see her. **_"Kike will be on soon."_**

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana?"_** Jihoo grabbed her hand.

 **-** ** _"Deh, listening to this type of music makes me emotional, remember?"_** He gave her his gentle smile that said it's okay to cry.

Ilana busied herself in the kitchen, hands shaking slightly. Why must everything remind her of her parents? She poured the milk and sugar in the saucepan and was about to score the vanilla beans when the knife slipped and cut her index finger. She gasped when she felt the sting of the knife.

Jihoo, with his cat like stealthiness, had been watching her unnoticed. He quickly turned on the kitchen sink and pushed her finger under the water. While Ilana waited for her finger to stop bleeding, Jihoo scored the vanilla and finished preparing their vanilla milk and turned the stove off.

 **-** ** _"Apply pressure to your finger with a paper towel and keep it raised above your head. Anja, I'll bring the drinks and you tell me where your first aid kit is."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's under the guest bathroom sink. I can get it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anja I'll get it."_** Jihoo retrieved the first aid kit and cleaned and bandaged the injured finger.

 **-** ** _"Gomawo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Remind me to buy you kid friendly knives."_** He grinned at her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

 **-** ** _"Annoying knows it all Oppa,"_** Ilana mumbled. _**"Ricky Martin is going to start!"**_ Ilana turned her attention back to the television. _"_ _ **Kike said the first song was the new one."**_ Ilana smiled as she saw her brother walk out on stage in his white suit. He was huge and with a visible tattoo on his chest. Was this broad tall muscular guy the same scrawny little pre-teen that had walked into her house and stopped her from taking her life?

 **-** ** _"Which is your Oppa?"_** Jihoo had been admiring her smile; she missed her brother, he could tell.

 **-** _ **"Umm..."**_ Ilana scanned the dancers for someone that could pass for her brother. **_"The second on my left."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can't really tell, do you resemble each other?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, not really."_** She was pretending to pay close attention to the screen in order to avoid more questions. Jihoo sensed she was done answering questions for now.

The first song ended ( _Music_ ).

 **-** ** _"Mianhaeyo, Dr. Jihoo,"_** Ilana turned to him. **_"Ricky Martin's songs may be good for dancing but the lyrics leave something to be desired."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana,"_** he smiled in reassurance.

The second song made Ilana wish the couch would swallow her up. She had forgotten about 'Shake Your Bon Bon'. Kike knew she hated it, why did he include it in a show he wanted her to watch. Jihoo was enjoying Ilana's consternation much more than the show. The songs end did nothing to ease Ilana's embarrassment. The male dancers grabbed their female partner's behinds as they shook. Ilana gasped in embarrassment, this was not something she wanted to watch with Dr. Jihoo or even by herself.

Jihoo laughed at her. **_"Gwenchana, watching Ilana turn every shade of red is much better than the show."_** Ilana threw a pillow at him meaning to launch it past him but hit his head instead.

- ** _"Omo! Mianhae, jeongmal!"_**

Jihoo remained serious, making her fear she had angered him. Then he launched his counterattack, hitting her head, he dislodged the comb he had placed so carefully in her hair. Hair a mess, she threw the pillow back and hit him in the mouth. They had both temporarily forgotten the show in their pillow fight to the death. After missing a song or two, Ilana called a truce.

 **-** ** _"Let me fix my hair,"_** Ilana grinned, picking up the comb that had fallen.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, it looks nice like that."_** Jihoo reached over and messed it more.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo is very helpful,"_** Ilana was being sarcastic. **_"I'll go refill our mugs."_** Upon her return, the music had changed tempo. **_"Finally, a ballad."_** It was 'Vuelve'. She sat down sipping on her drink. It was late, past eleven, the warm drink was relaxing and the words to the song made her cry yet again.

Jihoo also found the song to be one of longing. It had definitely brought the mood down. He looked at Ilana, only to see tears staining her face. He moved closer and took her hand; with his other hand, he wiped her tears, surprising Ilana a little.

 **-** ** _"You're a cry baby, you know that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I never used to be."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, you're tired, let's call it a night."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I promised Kike I'd watch. Dr. Jihoo must be exhausted, though. Get some rest; I'm going to keep watching."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I said I'd keep you company."_** Ilana realized he still had her hand but she didn't mind. His hand was the safe harbor she could go to. It meant not just friendship but companionship and someone to tell her it was okay to cry. Something she tried so hard to pretend she didn't need but his hand reminded her otherwise.

* * *

 ** _February 24, 2014_**

The rest of the show was a mix of the dance type music her brother was famous for with a few ballads interspersed here and there. Jihoo hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. He woke with a start, feeling a weight on his arm. Ilana had also fallen asleep in a position that did not look at all comfortable. Her head leaned against his arm at a weird angle. The television was still on and the festival was still going. His cell phone, thankfully, was in a reachable pocket. Looking at the time, it was almost three. He should get home but what to do about the girl next to him. Jihoo slowly untangled himself from Ilana. While still supporting her upper body, he lowered her gently onto a cushion he had repositioned for that purpose. He took a blanket from the closet and tucked it around her, finding it interesting that he knew her apartment as well as his own. Turning off the television, he checked her phone for the alarm and changed it for later. They could grab breakfast on the go in the morning.

The alarm went off and Ilana woke in a panic. She was still in the living room. Checking the time, it was almost seven, half hour past her usual wake up time. Then she noticed her note pad and a message in Dr. Jihoo's tidy script.

 _Changed your alarm; sleep in and we'll grab breakfast on the way._

Ilana wanted to kick herself for falling asleep. **_"At least he left me on the couch and didn't take me to the room."_** She got herself ready just in time for her doorbell to ring.

- ** _"Is Dr. Jihoo tired?"_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, is Ilana-ssi tired? You're not sore from sleeping on the couch?'_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, gomawoyo for hanging out with me last night."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo. I would have moved you to your room but I didn't want you to wake up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo I was fine on the couch."_** Ilana would not have liked that at all. It was bad enough when she found out YoungSaeng had carried her to bed that one time.

They two grabbed breakfast sandwiches on the go and arrived at their desks just in time.

Abigaíl had told her parents she would be late that day, because Dr. Jaejoong's Mother had invited her to dinner. Which was the truth; Mrs. Kim had called her Sunday late afternoon to apologize for not having been home in time to visit with her. Isabel and she were invited for dinner, immediately after work. The day was dragging. Abigaíl didn't know why she felt nervous; Dr. Jaejoong and she had been getting along really well. He was almost another person. No longer was everything a joke and she found him easy to talk to. Her musings were interrupted by Ilana's yawn.

 **-** ** _"Did you stay up too late?"_** Ilana nodded and yawned again. This surprised Abigaíl, she knew her friend liked to sleep early.

 **-** ** _"Kike wanted me to watch_** ** _Viña del Mar_** ** _."_**

 **-** ** _"Is your Brother_** **here?** ** _And doesn't that festival go on all night?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kike was there_** **,** ** _which is_** **why** ** _he wanted me to watch and I fell asleep on the couch._** ** _I have no idea_** **what** ** _time it ended."_**

 **** ** _\- "No wonder you were almost late. Is Dr. Jihoo back? Were you able to get a ride?"_**

Ilana nodded 'yes'. _**"We were both running late."**_ She didn't mention to Abigaíl why they both ran late.

Ilana felt herself sleepwalking by the end of the day.

- ** _"I can't wait to go home. Are you ready?"_** For once Ilana was ready to go home and Abigaíl wasn't.

 **-** ** _"I'm going to be a few minutes, go on without me. I have something to do, so I drove in today."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay girl, I'll see you tomorrow."_** By the time Ilana arrived at the lobby, Dr. Jihoo and Dr. Jaejoong were also walking through the lobby, towards her.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, Annyeong,"_** Dr. Jaejoong bowed after his friendly greeting.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, Uissa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is your sunbae still upstairs?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, she drove in, she had something to do"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, see you later; behave you two."_** Jaejoong grinned and practically ran to the elevator.

Ilana turned to Dr. Jihoo with a bemused expression. **_"What's with him?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Mollah."**_ Jihoo thought his charge looked tired, **"pigonhaeyo?"** Ilana looked at him not comprehending. **_"Are you tired?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I want dinner and sleep. Kike is supposed to call me tonight. I hope it's not too late."_**

Jihoo escorted Ilana to her door. **_"Get some rest, nae chingu."_** He drew her in for a quick hug and messed her hair upon release.

 **-** ** _"Yah! That's not fair, I can't reach you."_** Jihoo took a giant step back and waved at his admin.

Ilana laughed and entered her apartment.

Jaejoong and his two increasingly favorite girls, at the moment, arrived at the Kim residence.

 **-** ** _"Abi-yah, Isabel, I'm so happy to see you. How is your family? We must all get together soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Good, my Mother says to tell you hi."_** Abigaíl thought Mrs. Kim would not pause long enough to answer her questions.

 **-** ** _"Come, I've made a special dinner just for Isabel and you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma,_** **I** ** _don't deserve a special dinner?_** **"** Jaejoong complained.

 **-** ** _"Of course dear, you're my only son but you know I've always wanted a daughter. Now I feel I have one and a granddaughter as well,"_** Mrs. Oh cupped Isabel's face tenderly.

 **-** ** _"Halmoni,"_** Isabel said. **_"Where's Harabeoji?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Right here."**_ Mr. Kim had just come in the door and scooped Isabel into a hug. **_"I thought I heard my favorite little girl. Abigail, so glad you came. We must have your parents over soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anja, we don't want_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _and Isabel home too late."_** They all sat around the table. The food was delicious, Abigaíl thought. Mrs. Oh's cooking and that of the housekeeper was as good as her own Mom's. This time Isabel ate without hesitation, making her own lettuce wraps.

 **-** ** _"Yah Isabel, save some meat for your Dr. Prince,"_** Jaejoong teased the child, considering there was plenty. Soon Jaejoong had Isabel in a giggling fit, while he pretended to steal some of the meat on her plate.

 **-** ** _"Isabel! Dr. Jaejoong, please, she's going to spill everywhere."_** Abigaíl was smiling fondly at the scene in front of her but would be horribly embarrassed if Isabel's plate came tumbling down.

 **-** ** _"Don't worry, Abigaíl, I'll clean it up afterward."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma, you would scold if I dropped a single grain of rice."_**

 __ _ **\- "That's why you are so meticulous when you eat."**_ Abigaíl had noticed, although Dr. Jaejoong enjoyed his food. He was very careful not to spill or get dirty.

 **-** ** _"Yah! What about you? Abi-ssi doesn't talk at all until she's done eating."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana and_** **I** ** _talk while we eat."_** At least she thought they did.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, I like a girl who's not afraid to eat."_** Jaejoong took pleasure in watching Abigaíl blush. His parents were enjoying the show. Glad their son was showing an active interest in Abigaíl.

The playful conversation continued throughout the entire meal. For dessert, Mrs. Oh brought out the cake Abigaíl had brought Saturday and plum tea. Mr. Kim decided to go for the kill.

 **-** ** _"Abi-ssi, our son could use a good girl like you in his life to tame him."_** Abigaíl nearly spit out her tea.

 **-** ** _"Abeoji, I expect that comment from Umma, not you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abeoji is just saying we wouldn't mind if that were to happen._** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _dear, I'm certain my son would not have any objections."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma!"_** This time it was Jaejoong to blush furiously. Abigaíl couldn't help laugh at the look of mortification on his face.

Abigaíl thought it best she begin to say her goodbyes. If she stayed any longer, she would be leaving with a wedding date.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry to see you go, dear,"_** Mrs. Oh said. _"_ _ **I'll call your Eomonni and we'll set up a lunch date, the four of us."**_

 **-** ** _"I'll make sure to tell her."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's always a pleasure, come back soon."_** Mr. Kim bowed to Abigaíl. **_"Jaejoong-ah, escort her home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Abeoji, I was planning too."_**

Jaejoong followed Abigaíl home, although still before eight. He had taken her from her routine and preferred to make sure she arrived home safely. Once in front of her house, he quickly got out of the car and opened Abigail's door and helped Isabel out of her car seat.

 **-** ** _"Thank you for following us, you didn't have to."_**

 **** ** _\- "No, but I wanted to. Jagiya, I want my goodnight kiss."_** Jaejoong lowered himself to Isabel's level.

She gave him a squeezing hug with all her strength and whispered in his ear. **_"Jalja Dr. Prince, Appa."_**

Jaejoong laughed out loud in surprise. _"_ _ **Yah, who told you to call me that?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Halmoni."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is that what nae jagiya would like?"_** Isabel nodded giggling. **_"I'll see what I can do. Jagiya has to help me too, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_** **Isabel scampered off to go inside.**

Abigaíl had been watching, arms crossed, wondering what those two were up to. **_"What were you two scheming?"_** She asked in her Mom voice.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo_** **,"** Jaejoong denied any scheming. Abigaíl continued to scowl at him in disbelief. **_"Isabel's Umma, I need my goodnight hug."_** He swooped in for a quick hug and kissed her cheek. **_"Nanun norul joahamnida (I like you)._** **"**

 **\- "What** ** _did you just say?_** **"**

 **-** ** _"I'll tell you another time,"_** grinning, he walked back to his car.

Abigail shook her head, also grinning. **_"Weirdo_** **,"** she spoke into the cold night.

Ilana had turned in before nine. It didn't matter where she sat, her eyes wanted to close. She decided to crawl in bed, thinking the phone ringing would wake her up if she dozed off. It was nine and Kike hadn't called her.

In Chile, Enrique was stalling. The information he had for Ilana was not what she was expecting. He had a late lunch with his manager and went over his schedule. He had to make an appearance on 'The Voice Ahla Saw' the day before Suzy's wedding. Even if he could get to South Korea in time, he couldn't pick up Ilana in New York beforehand. The old Catholic in him came out and he made the sign of the cross. He needed any help he could get. His Manita would not be angry but she'll feel abandoned and worried about making the trip on her own. Finally gathering the courage, he dialed her number.


	64. Panicking and Desperate Measures

**_February 26, 2014_**

Ilana repeated her actions from the previous morning. Waking up in fright, she stood in her patio inhaling deep breaths of cold air. It was colder than the previous day, but twenty degrees felt much the same as twenty five-just plain freezing. Once she was numb from the cold, she made tea and fall asleep on the kitchen table.

Ilana's stomach was in knots. She had to eat but didn't have an appetite. She had forced herself to eat dinner, but now had absolutely no desire for breakfast. Having an accountability partner, she knew, would make her eat. Unable to sleep, she was already dressed and text Dr. Jihoo as soon as her alarm went off.

 **Ilana** : _Let's get breakfast, my treat, juseyo. *aegyo*._

Ilana was working on hiding the dark circles under her eyes and trying harder to blend it all in so as not to alert a certain suspicious Doctor. It was about this time when she received Jihoo's response.

 **Jihoo** : _I just woke up. I can be ready by seven. See you then._

Jihoo wondered what was going on. She had been preoccupied the evening before, but now she wanted to go out. Ilana never wanted to go out for food unless he coaxed her out. Neither really spoke on their way; Ilana assumed they would be eating at the hospital cafeteria. She was deep in thought and realized they weren't heading towards the hospital. _"Where are we going?"_ Ilana asked.

 **-** ** _"Maison Kayser."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** Ilana hoped they weren't late.

They both ordered the quiche and sat to eat.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana?"_** Jihoo asked. She'd only taken a few bites and was now fiddling with her fork.

 **-** ** _"Mmm?"_** She was only physically there.

Jihoo took some quiche in his fork. _"_ _ **Open**_ **."**

 **-** ** _"Huh?"_** Taking advantage, he stuck the fork in her mouth. **_"What was that all about?"_** She covered her mouth as she chewed. Meanwhile, Jihoo was readying the fork for another assault. **_"Hajimaseyo!"_**

 __ _ **\- "You aren't eating, so I'll feed you."**_ She took the fork and began to eat. **_"Do you want to tell me what's wrong? I can tell you didn't sleep again."_** His look of concern would have opened the most stubborn mouth but Ilana didn't want to burden him; this was her problem, not his.

 **-** ** _"I've just had some things on my mind."_**

He gave her the 'what things?' look.

She smiled at him. **_"Gwenchana, just things, stop looking at me like that!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know what you mean?"_** He said innocently.

 **-** ** _"Never mind_** **,"** she continued eating until her quiche was gone.

By the end of the day, Ilana had a growing headache. She couldn't go on like this for another month. Perhaps she would ask Nana. Who knows, maybe she could match her with Harabeoji. She grinned to herself. Brendon had always been good to her as well, but who would take care of Nana. Nana had plenty of friends in the neighborhood and Ilana could always hire a temporary driver for her. She waited for Dr. Jihoo, who was still doing rounds. He had called a meeting earlier and it had put him behind schedule.

Jihoo checked in on his last patient for the day, who was a talkative sweet Grandmotherly lady. He thought she would never let him leave. Still grinning, he left the room to fetch his charge. He spotted her leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed.

 **-** ** _"Kaja._** **"**

Ilana hadn't heard his approach and nearly jumped out of her seat in fright. **_"Dr. Jihoo! Did you sneak up on me for a reason?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'm taking you for galbitang."_**

 __ _ **\- "Meori apayo (headache),"**_ Ilana whined. She was irritated with herself and cranky.

 **-** ** _"Ara_** **,"** he smirked. **_"That's why we're going for galbitang._** **"** Ilana couldn't argue with him even if she had the energy to.

The soup did wonders for her nerves and Dr. Jihoo's presence was always a soothing balm for her. With his smile, kindness, and musicians hands he could chase her hurt away.

 **-** ** _"Gomawoyo_** **,"** Ilana said. They had arrived at her door, mood much improved.

 **-** ** _"Are you feeling better?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Get some rest."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dehhh, Ajussi Uissa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I told Kike Oppa, I'd figure it out on my own."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah,"_** he put his hands on her shoulders. **_"Wae do you always have to do everything on your own?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Because…for almost the last ten years, I've not been allowed to make my own decisions."_** Jihoo couldn't help but draw her in for a hug. The pain he saw in her eyes was too much for him.

 **-** ** _"Part of making your own decisions is learning when to ask for help."_** He reluctantly let go, because if he held her much longer he wouldn't. _**"Jalja.**_ _I'll see you in the morning."_

 **** ** _\- "Jalja,"_** she waved, walking into her apartment. Leaning against the door, she sighed. _"He's going to be my undoing. One day I won't be able to stop myself from telling him everything. Then what? I'll lose another person in my life."_

Jihoo was restless that evening. He should be happy; Ilana was opening up to him. What she didn't say with words, she said with her actions and her eyes and at times with what she didn't say. He could _almost_ say she was an open book for him, that he was getting skilled at reading. Almost. There were still things he didn't understand like 'who did she mourn for?' and things he understood and wished he didn't like the pain he noticed in her eyes from time to time. The rest of the evening Jihoo played his violin, it was his outlet for all frustrations. Perhaps another time he could play for Ilana, at the moment she needed the rest. He hoped she found a solution soon before she hurt herself again.

* * *

 ** _February 27, 2014_**

Thursday and Friday went by in a blur for Ilana. The same pattern was repeating itself day after day. She woke in panic one or two times a night and after gulping in deep breaths of the freezing night air, made herself tea and fell asleep at the kitchen table. Other than tea and toast, this morning she skipped breakfast. Her headache had woken up along with the rest of her.

Jihoo looked at her disapprovingly. Others may not be able to see how she hid under her makeup but he could. Ilana knew he was staring at her and refused to look up at him. They were in the hospital elevator alone. Jihoo took her hand and she had to look up at him. She felt as if a warm blanket was being wrapped around her.

 **-** ** _"I'll be on the floor all day if you want to talk."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso,"**_ _she smiled at him._

 **** ** _\- "Let's have lunch, that way I make sure you eat."_**

 **** ** _\- "I've been eating."_**

 __ _ **\- "Why is your face so thin all of a sudden,"**_ he took her face in his hand.

 **-** ** _"Yah, people are going to get the wrong idea."_** Ilana pulled out of his grasp laughing.

 **-** ** _"Would that be such a bad thing?"_** He wondered.

He dropped her off at her desk before continuing to the office he shared with the other Doctors on the floor.

 **-** ** _"Abi-ssi, if your hubae misbehaves, let me know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry, I will,"_** Abigaíl responded with a grin.

Jihoo couldn't resist messing her hair before walking off.

 **-** ** _"Yah, brat!"_** Ilana was left to fix the comb that became dislodged during the attack. Everyone couldn't help but smile. Their own Dr. Jihoo had come out of his shell and taken their newest team member with him.

 **-** ** _"Those combs are new, aren't they? They're very pretty."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I just got them."_** Ilana didn't say where or from whom she had gotten them. She buried her face in her monitor before Abigaíl noticed the tell-tale blush on her face; her headache lay forgotten for the moment.

Lunch was an interesting affair. Jihoo had to cancel due to an emergency patient. In his place, Dr. Jaejoong insisted on joining Abigaíl and Ilana. Ilana had resolved to text Brendon and ask him if he could make the trip to South Korea with her; she was now awaiting a response.

Jaejoong was right and neither Abigaíl nor Ilana spoke while they ate. Abigaíl ate quickly and was done with her food before Ilana had even taken a second bite.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Chica_** ** _, I'm going to get the_** ** _chile_** ** _. One of the cooks makes it and it's really hot."_** Ilana hadn't taken a second bite but was industriously chewing her index finger, while toying with her food and simultaneously glancing at her phone.

 **-** ** _"Mmm?"_** Ilana looked up to see both Abigaíl and Dr. Jaejoong staring at her.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, chewing on your fingers is not a good idea with your anemia."_** Jaejoong had been watching Ilana while telling Abigail about his Mother's plans for an all-female outing.

 **-** ** _"I washed my hands before coming to lunch,"_** Ilana shrugged, too preoccupied to care.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, make her eat and I'll ask Jose for his_** ** _chile_** ** _."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm eating, I'm eating!"_** Ilana was slightly annoyed.

How could she eat with her stomach in knots? Why hadn't Brendon text her back? He said he had a race in March, but needed to check the schedule. He was an amateur race car driver. What else does a chauffeur do on his spare time? She couldn't order him to accompany her. He and Nana may get a paycheck from her every month, but they were family first.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah has been making great progress; don't blow it by being worried over something."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm not..."_**

 ** _\- "Yes, she is,"_** Abigaíl cut her off. **_"You've been distracted all week and the only reason you've been eating at all is because I threatened to tell Dr. Jaejoong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tattle tale. I ate most of my lunch, can I go now?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, whatever you're dealing with, you have friends to confide in."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, I've got a plan. If that doesn't work, well, I'll need help."_**

 __ _ **\- "Promise you'll ask for help?"**_ Abigaíl asked.

- ** _"Yeees!"_** Ilana left the two and filled a cup of hot water for tea. Her headache had returned.

Much too cold for the rooftop, Ilana sat in the stairwell with her head down on her knees. She only had a few more minutes of her lunch hour left and hoped to spend them in peace and quiet. After a few minutes, Ilana had calmed herself once again. She was about to leave her comfort zone when her phone rang.

 **-** ** _"Brendon! Please tell me, you're available?"_** Brendon stayed quiet for a moment.

 **-** ** _"Miss, I have an event that Monday. If you are willing to change the dates of your trip...or just tell me: Brendon, you must accompany me to South Korea. I'll cancel the race."_**

Ilana was touched that he would consider canceling for her. But she couldn't do that, nor was she willing to compromise the days she would be going and returning. _ **"Brendon, you know I can't order you. It might become a habit."**_ She heard him chuckle. **_"It's too long of a trip for Nana with her arthritis. I'd ask Gloria but how will she explain to Juan Carlos she needs to fly to New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gloria would be a good choice but like you said, we don't need Juan Carlos involved. He'll just blow the entire thing out of proportion."_**

 **** ** _\- "If I'm desperate and truly think I can't do the trip alone, I'll ask her or change the dates of the tickets."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm willing to cancel, just let me know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, Brendon, give Nana my love."_**

Jihoo was coming down from the seventh floor and heard the last few words Ilana said. He wondered who Brendon was. He heard her sigh and wondered if everything was well back home.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi? Gwenchanayo?"_** Jihoo sat on the step next to her and placed a comforting hand on her back.

 **-** _ **"Goyangi (cat)!"**_ He had come out of nowhere and was now sitting next to her. **_"Gwenchana,"_** she dismissed his concern. **_"I was just hoping someone back home could help me with something but he doesn't think he'll be able to."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi is disappointed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo...just with myself."_** Her eyes opened wide, realizing she spoke out loud. Why did he have that effect on her? She scrambled to her feet, but Jihoo prevented her from leaving by grabbing her hand.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, wae are you disappointed in yourself?"_** He spoke to her informally, hoping to coax her into telling him what was worrying her.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo is going to get us in trouble."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chingu hanging out in the stairway, what's wrong with that?"_** She raised her eyebrows at him incredulously. **_"Anja, if anyone asks we're having one of our 'counseling' sessions'."_** He gave her a mischievous smile.

She gave in and sat. _"_ _ **I wish I could be strong like you. Look at all you do, you run a hospital floor, see patients, and then travel back and forth to Seoul each month and tackle a month's worth of problems in one week."**_

 __ _ **\- "We aren't talking about me, why can't you?**_ _"_ Jihoo never considered himself to be strong. He was in this crazy situation because he thought he was a coward.

 **-** ** _"I just don't have that drive; I get frightened easily and just give up."_**

He knew she was no longer next to him but in a world composed of her own fears. **_"Ilana-yah, just tell me what's worrying you. You can do anything you set your mind to."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thanks for the vote of confidence,"_** she smiled at him. ** _"Anieyo, I can do this myself."_** When he was by her side, Ilana thought she could do anything. But when she was alone, all her fears kicked in. Maybe she could shrink him and put him in her pocket for the trip. She giggled at the thought.

 **-** ** _"Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'll let you know the outcome, nae jageun goyangi. Fighting!"_** Ilana took advantage that he was in arm's reach and messed his hair. She ran off before he could stop her. He remained seated for a few minutes grinning.

He emerged from the stairway and ran into Jaejoong and Abigaíl. Lost in conversation, they made Abigaíl a few minutes late returning from lunch.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-ah!"_** Jaejoong spotted his colleague and friend. **_"How did it go with the ER Patient?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Choahyo, I'm keeping him overnight for observation."_**

Jaejoong thought he noticed a smile on Jihoo's face and but he had quickly schooled his face to his usual polite indifference.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo, is Ilana back at her desk by chance?"_** Abigaíl asked.

 **-** _ **"I believe she was heading back, last I saw her. I'll be leaving first. I have more work to do."**_ Jihoo walked away, but not before Dr. Jaejoong saw a telltale smile.

 **-** ** _"Did you see Dr. Jihoo smiling?"_** Jaejoong asked.

\- **_"Yes, do you really think...?"_** Abigaíl didn't want to spread rumors, but it was becoming more and more apparent that Dr. Jihoo and Ilana were getting very close.

 **-** ** _"That they're closer than they want to admit, even to themselves?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Exactly."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can show them how it's done?"_**

Abigaíl looked at him, opened her mouth and then closed it. She walked away bright red. Arriving at her desk, she saw that her friend was already working, with a hint of a smile on her face. All traces of her bad mood now gone.

\- _"Feeling better?"_ Abigaíl asked.

\- _"Yes, sorry I was acting like a brat. I've been stressing out over something and I'm cranky."_

 _\- "Nooo..."_ Abigaíl teased.

Ilana stuck her tongue out at her friend. They both shared a laugh and went back to work.

The rest of the day was stress-free. Ilana had resolved to make the trip alone. All she had to do was think good thoughts, right?

The evening was very cold. A storm was coming in. By the time Jihoo and Ilana had left the hospital, temperatures were in the mid-teens (-9c). It would be a very cold weekend.

 **-** ** _"Come over and I'll make Tteok-Mandu Guk. It will take about an hour. I'm on call this weekend but even if I get a call, you can watch it and we can eat when I get back."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're brave. How do you know I won't burn the soup and the apartment down?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I trust you."_**

Ilana smiled, those three words warmed her heart. She was happy she came to New York. It felt good to be found competent for a change.

The first and only time she had been to Jihoo's apartment, she ran out crying, making her feel a little awkward at the thought of visiting again but she didn't want to be alone. All her resolve left her as soon as she got ready for bed. Today, she hoped to keep it a little longer.

Ilana watched in fascination as Jihoo prepared the soup. She had to admit, he was handy in the kitchen; Nana would like him. As soon as the thought came into her head, she felt her face heat up. Where had it come from? If Nana weren't a good Catholic, she could swear the elderly lady had put a hex on her. She shook her head to clear it and Jihoo caught the movement out of the corner of his eye.

 **-** ** _"Pigonhaeyo (tired)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, jogeumyo, I was actually wondering how a pretty boy was so handy in the kitchen."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pretty boy?"_** Ilana laughed at his sour expression. She could tell he didn't like the label.

 **-** ** _"Actually, Nana used to call me_** ** _niña_** ** _bonita_** ** _. Generally, the term is for the well to do, who have servants to do their bidding. Also used for lazy kids who didn't like to do their chores."_**

 **** ** _\- "And which category did you fall into the 'well to do' or the 'lazy kid'?"_** He looked intently into her face waiting to see if she would answer.

 **-** ** _"Um...we had a moderate income I guess."_** Ilana didn't know what to answer. Would admitting she was well off, send any red flags? Of course, she didn't realize those red flags had gone off long ago.

 **-** ** _"I think Ilana was a spoiled Agassi whose Halmoni did everything for her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, she wouldn't let me...and I was busy studying!"_** Jihoo laughed at her defense and then remembered his deja vu experience.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, has your Halmoni or Nana, as you call her, ever come visit you in New York?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, she was here for my first few weeks at the hospital."**_ Jihoo felt the goose bumps on his arms again. Should he ask to see a picture?

 **-** _ **"Do you have a picture?"**_ Jihoo asked before he'd had time to think more on it.

 **-** _ **"Mmm."**_ Curious as to why he would want to see a picture, she grabbed her phone. Ilana couldn't find any harm in it. **_"This is her, the morning they left for California."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh."_** Jihoo got up to check the soup. He needed to hide his shaking hands. It was the same woman who knocked on his door. He would always remember her kind face.

Jihoo and Ilana were left to enjoy their dinner in peace, no one called to ask for him. Dinner was delicious; she would definitely want that soup again. _**"I think when I return from Seoul, none of my clothes will fit I'll have eaten so much."**_ A small wave of panic hit her; she disguised it as a yawn.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah needs to rest. No tweeting your friends or watching Kim HyunJoong videos when you get home."_**

This made her laugh; if he only knew she was spending nights in the kitchen, not tweeting or watching videos. **_"I suppose it's getting late."_** It was close to nine and Ilana was in no hurry to get home. She was afraid of the night. Despite how she felt about the trip during the day, at night it was the complete opposite. **_"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"_**

Jihoo thought she was reluctant to leave but she was so tired. He wished he knew what she was fighting.

Ilana's need for the bathroom lay forgotten when she saw a hand drawn portrait of Jihoo and his parents on the hallway wall. There were a few pictures actually; they afforded her a rare glimpse of the man who came before he was Dr. Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo, is this your parents?"_** Ilana called from the hallway and Jihoo panicked. He was so used to not having company, he had forgotten about the pictures on the wall. He walked up to her in the hallway. **_"This is daeback, who drew it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji."_**

Ilana sensed he was uncomfortable. Could he be embarrassed? **_"This wall is your treasure."_** There were pictures of him and the F4 and pictures of him and his Grandfather.

- ** _"Deh_** **."** He cleared his throat.

Yes, Ilana thought, he was definitely uncomfortable. She wanted to respect his privacy; knowing what it felt like to want to keep things to herself. Why was he here and not in Seoul with his family? _**"It must be lonely to be here without family and friends; almost like leading a double life."**_ Thinking out loud, she quickly regretted it when he threw her question back to her.

 **-** ** _"Mollah, is it?"_**

Ilana couldn't read his eyes. Was he sad or upset at her for asking? Did she cross an invisible line she wasn't supposed to cross? Although she was confused and frightened at accidentally offending her friend, his gaze compelled her to answer. **_"Anieyo, chinchayo. I'm free here, to be someone new. Where my previous mistakes are unknown and can't be held against me."_** Ilana could hear her own heart beating in her ears. Jihoo stayed quiet and continued to hold her gaze longer than she was comfortable with.

Finally breaking eye contact, he smiled at her. **_"I believe Ilana just answered her own question."_** Her confused look made his smile grow wider, **_"come take soup for breakfast tomorrow."_**

Ilana shook her head. _"_ _ **Soup is not breakfast but I'll take it for lunch."**_

Jihoo insisted on walking Ilana to her door, in case she got lost on the way. **_"Sleep, Doctor's orders."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_**

Jihoo pecked her on the cheek and said goodnight.

He sat on his couch contemplating the evening. How was it his thoughts were mirrored in her eyes? His sadness was hers and vice versa. Not just her pain but also her joy was his joy too. When she smiled, he was also happy. Who was this girl? What did her Nana mean; he would take care of her? He was confused; for a split second, he could see himself kissing her. Had he thought either one of them was ready, he would have. The memory of kissing JanDi on the beach all those years ago also stopped him. What if Ilana wasn't the one for him either? Slowly, she was opening her heart to him but she still hadn't told him everything. She mainly spoke in fragments leaving him to put the pieces together. He wondered if she would stop giving him those fragments after her return from Seoul. Deciding he had over analyzed the situation long enough, he took out his violin and began to play until his mind was once again at peace.

* * *

 ** _March 2, 2014_**

Ilana had a headache from the start; again she woke up screaming from a nightmare. This was the sixth night she hadn't slept. Last night had been the worst; she was positive she had only slept for three hours. Why couldn't she make this trip on her own? Several million people a day flew, why couldn't she? Why was everything a struggle? Ilana lost track how many cups of tea she'd drank in the last twelve hours, let alone the week. Her hands shook from nerves and lack of sleep.

In an attempt to keep her mind busy and hopefully get tired enough not to dream, she had done her grocery shopping, cooking and cleaning all on Saturday. Today, she was left with nothing to do which left her mind free to battle with her heart or was it the other way around? She ate very little the day before and having no energy to make breakfast, she warmed a little of the Tteok-Mandu Guk. The soup reminded her of Dr. Jihoo and wondered what he was up to. His company gave her a serenity that she really needed at the moment. Tomorrow, she would call her cousin's wife and set that plan into motion. Today, she didn't want to think of her trip.

 **-** ** _"Yeobosayo?"_** Jihoo was getting ready to head over to the hospital. To his surprise Ilana was calling him; he answered immediately and hoped everything was well.

 **-** ** _"Hi!"_** Ilana didn't know what to say, she was never the first to call him.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to...watch a movie later,"_** Ilana blurted out without pausing.

 **-** ** _"I'm going to the hospital but I can call you when I'm done. Also, I'm still on call, we might get interrupted."_** This was not an unpleasant surprise. He enjoyed their time together and their conversations but he couldn't help but wonder what was up. **_"Is that fine with you?"_**

Ilana needed a distraction now, not later. Acting contrary to her nature, she decided to ask if she could tag along. **_"Well, I can...help you with your work and we can just watch a movie on your laptop after?"_**

There was a sort of pleading in her voice that Jihoo couldn't say 'no' to, even if he wanted to; which he didn't. His only hesitation was the weather. A storm was coming in and he didn't want her getting too cold. He had taken the SUV out of storage for the week but the roads were too icy, they might have to walk back. **_"The weather might get rough later. Are you sure you want to go out?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, I'm bored."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ilana-yah, I'm starting to wonder about you. You're bored and you want to help me do reports and enter data."**_ He heard her laugh.

 **-** _ **"Give me fifteen minutes,"**_ she said excitedly, not needing the official invite. She needed to fix her face. Even if he could see right through her, no one else needed to see her tired face as it was.

Ilana sat at the table in Jihoo, while he sat behind his desk. He had been studying her as she worked. Occasionally she would press her knuckle against her forehead. Did she have a headache? Her face seemed to have waned this week. He could tell, even with the makeup she used to hide it. He still managed to get her to smile but it didn't fully reach her eyes. She said she would let him know the outcome of her worry but it didn't look like she was making any progress. Why wouldn't she just confide in him? He knew the answer to that; she wanted to give the appearance of a strong independent woman. He couldn't blame her. Didn't he let his friends believe he had it all together when there were days he barely survived?

Ilana was grateful for the distraction of helping Dr. Jihoo. Most people hated paperwork or those tedious loose ends at the end of the work week. They seem to serve no other purpose but to occupy your time. She welcomed the disorder; it meant focusing her mind on something other than her worries. This time around, though; it wasn't distracting her headache. Dr. Jihoo had classical music playing softly in the background and occasionally Ilana wanted to lay her head down on the table. If it weren't for the fact that she hoped to have a solid night sleep, she would have; she yawned and rubbed her tired eyes.

Jihoo had begun a pot of ramen and it was just about done. He came up behind Ilana and rubbed her shoulders. She stiffened at his touch. **_"Mianhae, I didn't mean to startle you. You look worn out, stop and eat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo did startle me a little but it's just you're a cat! You don't make any noise."_** Jihoo smiled. He served them ramen and sat down next to her.

 **-** ** _"Goyangi choah (Do you like cats)?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, although I've never had them as a pet, we just fed the strays."**_ _She didn't mention they were barn cats._

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Mollah? When I was little, we just didn't have time to care for a pet and I was just as busy growing up."**_ She was too busy withdrawing from life. She thought about mentioning her horse but felt awkward in doing so, never expecting that he would.

 **-** ** _"My horse was one of my best friends; unfortunately I don't have time to care for him anymore. Guam JanDi does it for me; she brings him to the clinic now and then for the kids to ride. The short trip up and down the street is good exercise for him."_**

 **** ** _\- "I ride too!"_**

Jihoo thought she had brightened at the subject but they were interrupted by the ringing of Jihoo's hospital phone and couldn't continue.

 **-** _ **"Deh, Saeng Jo Uissa, I'm in the medical building, give me five minutes."**_ He terminated the call and was already grabbing his coat. **_"Mianhae, I'm needed in the E.R. I'll be back in an hour, or a little longer. Finish your ramen and take a nap."_**

 **** ** _-"Ka goyangi,"_** Ilana pretended to shoo him out the door. **_"You told them you'd be there in five minutes but you've spent that giving me instructions."_**

Jihoo grinned and walked down the hall.

Ilana felt the time pass slowly without Dr. Jihoo. She felt uneasy; her headache was getting worse and for some reason, her heart was racing. The next hour, Ilana tried to busy her mind on the report she was working on. Unfortunately, her constant mistakes added to her nerves. Why did she feel this way? Could it be the weather? It was getting colder but Ilana felt warm and cold at the same time. She stood and walked to the window. Standing transfixed, nothing could be seen, not the street, nor the buildings; the gray blanket of snow and sleet hid everything from sight. Something caught Ilana's eye and everything outside turned to night. Tiny lights flickered in the distance. Over a mountain range, a plane struggling against the weather. The plane was losing its fight and began to go down; Ilana screamed and turned from the window. Six days of stress and inadequate sleep culminated in a sharp pain that felt like someone was bashing her with a hammer from her temples to the back of her head.

Jihoo took longer than anticipated but was now back in the medical building walking towards his office. He heard a scream; no one else was on the floor and he had left his office door open. He was already running. Entering His office, he found Ilana on her knees, doubled over gripping her head in pain. He took one of her hands and brushed her hair out of her face with the other. She trembled from cold or fear, her breathing was fast. She would hyperventilate soon. _"Ilana-yah…,"_ he rubbed her back soothingly. _"What can I do for you?"_ He spoke calmly.

 **-** ** _"C-close...the...the...blinds!"_** She was afraid of what was out there.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, try to relax."_** He moved to get up but she gripped his hand tighter.

 ** _-"Don't...let go."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, I think I can reach the remote."**_ Thankfully the remote for the battery operated blinds was within reach at the edge of his desk. He switched her hand to his other hand and easily reached it, shutting out what little light the windows afforded them.

 **-** ** _"Concentrate on your breathing now_** **,"** he lifted her torso gently and leaned her against him. He continued rubbing her back. **_"I'm going to count to ten, breath with me, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It hurts."_** Ilana hadn't had a migraine this severe since before she left home.

 **-** ** _"Ara, but you can get through this."_** For the next few minutes, he helped her control her breathing. **_"Ilana-yah, do you have medication for your migraines?"_**

She slowly shook her head. **"** ** _I don't like...to...to take it. I sleep for hours and can't wake up. And I can't function normally for about a day."_**

Jihoo was curious as to what was prescribed and how strong. **_"Do you have any with you?"_**

She shook her head 'yes'. **_"In...my...my purse."_** Dr. Jihoo's constant reassurance slowly countered the fear and cold that had hold of her.

 **-** _ **"Ilana-ya, do you trust me?"**_ She did. He got up onto his feet and while still in a crouched position, picked her up and carried her to the couch. He sat her down and handed her her purse. _ **"I'm going to turn off the overhead lights and turn on my desk lamp."**_ He also shed his coat, which he still wore.

Ilana opened her eyes to a semi-darkened room. She didn't care as long as she couldn't look out the window. Rummaging through her purse, she found the silver pill box, containing her vitamins and one valium in case of dire emergency. Jihoo took the pill from her and was shocked. Not only was the dose too high but valium was not recommended as it can become addictive. _"_ _ **I'm going to cut this, don't ever take the entire pill again."**_ He heard his voice rising and took a deep breath. Somewhere in his drawer was a box cutter. He disinfected it and cut the pill in half then the other half in two. Taking the smaller of the pieces, he gave it to her along with the water bottle that had been forgotten on the table.

Ilana had been sitting with her head in her hands, trying to ignore the pain. Nervous at taking the medicine, her heart beat quickened. **_"Gwenchana, you're a little frightened, but it's not dangerous, I'll take care of you."_** Nodding, she took the pill fragment; she knew he would never hurt her. Jihoo was sitting right next to her, rubbing her back, giving her comfort. **_"Hold on."_** He got the pillow and quilt from his cupboard and a small vial from his desk. He took the water bottle from Ilana and sat down at the edge of the couch, bringing the water to rest by him. He placed the pillow on his lap and patted it. **_"Lay your head down."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Trust me; I've had migraines since my senior year in high school. In the absence of a massage table, my lap will have to do."_** He reached for her hand and tugged it. Ilana wondered if the embarrassment was worth it. The pain really was unbearable, taking a deep breath she did as he asked and closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at him. He covered her with the quilt and then poured water on his handkerchief with a few drops of lavender oil. He pressed it gently to her forehead and then the rest of her face. She stiffened at first but the cool cloth was helping soothe the pain and the lavender helped her relax. He lay the cloth over her eyes, not that they were open. _**"I'm going to put pressure on your forehead."**_ With his thumbs, he began to make short firm strokes, one after the other.

 **-** ** _"A-a-ah, it hurts a little."_**

 **** ** _\- "Relax and take deep breaths,"_** he began to hum as he worked and Ilana was starting to relax. He worked his way to the top of her head and then the back of her neck. The entire process only took a few minutes but between the pressure, Jihoo was applying, the valium and lavender, the pain was subsiding and Ilana was getting sleepy. **_"Gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, gomawo."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo."**_ Jihoo replaced the cloth on her forehead and then massaged her hand. Within fifteen minutes of this activity, Ilana was fast asleep. Jihoo saw she was finally breathing steadily. **_"Ilana-ya, are you asleep?"_** There was no answer. Jihoo leaned his head back and sighed. _**"What brought that on? Yah, you like to scare me don't you?"**_ He could hear the wind pressing against the windows. This was another piece to Ilana's puzzle, but he hadn't a clue where it fit in. Why has she had migraines since she was eleven, why was she given anti-depressants? What happened when she was seventeen? Was it assault? It was a very strong possibility and it hurt him just to think of it. He sighed. At least she had his protection now and although it wasn't always the case, he was grateful she had finally given him her trust. Figuring she'll need something simple to eat when she woke up, he called Jaejoong.

 **-** ** _"Yah, is Eomonni available?"_** Jihoo asked.

 **-** ** _"Where would we go in this weather?"_**

 **** ** _\- "If a yeoja called, you wouldn't hesitate."_**

 **** ** _\- "Only a special yeoja."_** Jaejoong was thinking of a very special brunette. **_"What's up?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi and I are at the office. A migraine hit her; we're just hanging out until it passes. Would Eommoni be willing to make her porridge, if she has any?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I couldn't stop her if I tried. How are you going to get it? You're not going to leave Ilana by herself are you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mullon anji (of course not), Jaejoong will drop it off."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_** Jaejoong should've seen that one coming and he knew better than to try and get out of it. **_"Arraso_** **."** Jaejoong terminated the call. _**"Why is he with Ilana at the office? Hmm...you think I'm a pabo? Keep denying it you two, no one is going to believe you."**_ He left his room in search of his Mother.

Jihoo smiled down at Ilana. Occasionally she furrowed her brow; perhaps she still had some pain. He dampened his handkerchief again and pressed it against her face, leaving it to rest on her forehead. People wondered why he carried a handkerchief. It was a way of communicating when words failed. Soon, he too was asleep.

Two hours later, Jaejoong arrived at the medical building with enough porridge to last Ilana a day or two or to share with his introverted friend. He unlocked his own office door as he didn't have the key to Jihoo's outer door. He turned on lights as he went, not even the hall lights were on. All was very quiet as he approached Jihoo's office. The door was open but he didn't see any lights.

 **-** _ **"Yah Jihoo-ah?"**_ He finally walked into the office. The only light on was the desk lamp and Jihoo was asleep on the couch, with Ilana also asleep and resting her head on his lap. They looked so sweet and cozy. Jaejoong didn't say a word but took out his phone and took a picture. Yes, he was breaching their privacy but that's what they got for playing hard to get. Since he had his heart set on Abigaíl, he thought everyone should be so lucky in love. Jaejoong left the cozy couple to deal with the traffic and miserable weather. Yes, Yoon Jihoo owed him for this, he would think of a suitable repayment.

Jihoo woke when he thought he heard a noise. He may be able to sleep anywhere and sleep soundly but he was easy to rouse. He looked down at his lap with a smile, Ilana still slept. He wasn't about to wake her up, she hadn't slept properly all week. He wished she would just confide in him but didn't he do the same? Try to solve every problem on his own, even if it consumed him. He carefully slid out from under Ilana's head, figuring he should get some work done. There was a package on the table; it must have been Jaejoong whom he heard. ** _"Great, I'm never going to hear the end of it."_** Jihoo turned on one of the overhead lights and got to work.

Just over an hour later, Jihoo saw movement coming from the couch. Ilana cautiously opened her eyes; she was still in Dr. Jihoo's office. Jihoo waited to see if she would wake up or go back to sleep before going to her side.

 **-** _ **"Gwenchana? Let me help you,"**_ seeing that she wanted to sit up.

 **-** ** _"I still feel a little achy but that hammering pain is no longer there."_**

 __ _ **\- "Choah."**_ He smiled.

 **-** ** _"How long did I sleep?"_**

 **** ** _\- "About three hours, you needed it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeah, I guess I did."_**

 **** ** _\- "You want to tell me what happened?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know, one minute I was standing at the window and the next I felt pain and the pain was all I could think about."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, I want you to see Dr. Patrick and get a new prescription._** **I** ** _don't even take valium, much less ten milligrams."_**

 **-** ** _"I haven't had a migraine this bad in over a year and I only take those pills in an extreme emergency."_**

 **-** ** _"I still expect you to see Dr. Patrick. You've been stressing over something this week. You need to find a solution soon."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arrayo."**_ He wasn't condescending, just concerned; for that, Ilana was grateful. **_"Gomawo, you're a good chingu, I bet the F4 are lucky to have you._** **"**

Jihoo chuckled. **_"Have some porridge and then we'll call it a day."_**

* * *

 ** _March 3, 2014_**

Ilana slept surprisingly well the night before. She and Jihoo hadn't arrived back home until eight. They had eaten the porridge and talked, not much in a hurry to step out into the nasty weather. Ilana realized flying by herself would be bad. If looking out onto a snow storm had caused that much havoc, what would being in an airplane without support do to her? The one thought that finally allowed her to sleep was: regardless of having a companion for the trip, she would still be going. She would not let her handicap stand between her and her best friend's wedding.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Chica_** ** _, I need to make a phone call."_** It was time to call Gloria, her cousin's wife. **_"I'm going up to the roof, I need the fresh air."_** Anytime Ilana went to the roof alone, she always mentioned it to someone. Just in case.

 **-** ** _"Do you still have a headache?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A little, it's more like an ache. Like being sore after exercise or falling."_**

 **** ** _\- "Isn't it too cold outside?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes but I need the privacy."_**

 **** ** _\- "If you're not back in twenty minutes, I'm calling. If you don't answer I'm coming to get you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, Mother."_**

Abigaíl, despite being only twenty-six, was the mother hen of the group. She worried for and took care of all of them. Especially Ilana.

Arriving on the rooftop, Ilana dialed Gloria's number.

The first Monday of the month was always busy with meetings. Jihoo had a short break before he was due at another meeting. He tried calling Ilana's desk to check on her headache but she didn't answer. Perhaps he would just go up and see her.

She still wasn't at her desk when he arrived on the floor. **_"Abi-ssi where is your hubae? Her migraine didn't come back?"_**

Abigaíl dismissed the fact that he knew Ilana had a headache and smiled at him. **_"She had a phone call to make, so she went up on the roof."_** She could tell he didn't like that idea. **_"I told her I would call her if she wasn't back in time but I'm in the middle of something, can you call her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, I'll call her right now."_** Instead of calling her, his feet took him straight to the roof top.

Ilana sat on a planter that had a bit of shelter from an awning directly overhead. Juan Carlos had answered his wife's phone. She didn't know why but was glad she had blocked her phone number. She immediately terminated the call. What to do now? She didn't want to get Gloria in trouble with her husband. The next question was whether or not to take Brendon up on his offer to forget about his race. She sat, letting the cold help her think.

Ilana should have been hidden from sight but her burgundy coat could be seen through the sparse bushes.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ya, what are you doing out in the cold?"_** Ilana's heart jumped in momentary surprise.

- ** _"Goyangi,_** **"** Ilana whined. **_"You enjoy sneaking up on me, don't you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Perhaps,"_** he took her hand in his. **_"Gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, it's peaceful up here; it makes it easier to think."_**

 **** ** _\- "What is Ilana thinking?"_**

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. _**"You don't want to fly with me to Seoul, do you?"**_ Ilana pulled her hand from his and buried her face in her drawn up knees. _"_ _ **Please disregard what I just said?"**_ She couldn't believe what had flown from her mouth. When had that thought even crept into her head?

 **-** ** _"Anieyo_** **,"** he lifted her head up off her knees. **_"What's going on? Is this what you've been worried about? I thought your Oppa was going?"_** Ilana was like a deer caught in the headlights, speechless and unmoving. **_"Yah!"_** He laughed at her.

 **-** _ **"Kike can't go after all, and I..."**_ _s_ he took a deep breath. _**"I don't fly well."**_ She finally let it out.

 _ **\- "Deh,"**_ Jihoo said simply and without a second thought.

- ** _"Yes, what?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I'll go with you. If you would have asked me sooner, you could have slept this week."_** He would have to rearrange his schedule. The worst they could do was fire him and he was confident enough in his abilities to know that won't happen.

 **-** ** _"Jeongmal?"_** Ilana managed to squeak out.

 **-** ** _"Jeongmal_** **."**

Ilana's eyes began to water as she launched herself at him, surprising Jihoo. _ **"Kansamnida! Kansamnida!"**_ She hugged him tight in gratitude; not caring about anything else. **_"The tickets are paid for; they're first class."_** She was still crying and holding him as if he would change his mind the second she let go. Jihoo rubbed her back, trying to reassure her that it wasn't a big deal. _**"Kansamnida! I don't know how to repay you."**_ Jihoo finally pulled her away, even if it felt perfect to have her in his arms that way. He had had the same feeling while they danced at the wedding.

 **-** ** _"Cry baby,"_** he wiped her eyes with his hands, which were very cold but she was too happy to care. **_"You owe me nothing and I will buy the ticket from you._** **"** Protest ready on her lips, he put a finger over them, which stopped her. Her face, already reddened from the cold, turned even redder if it was possible. _"_ _ **No protesting and I expect you to drop the 'Doctor'; it's Jihoo outside of the hospital. Kaja,"**_ _he pulled her hand,_ _ **"**_ ** _Abigaíl_** __ _ **is going to come looking for you any second."**_ Although he thought Abigaíl might have deliberately told him to call her, it worked out perfectly.

* * *

 ** _Our Ilana still has her fears but she can mostly manage them with a little help from her friends and she's more determined to not let them rule her life. Next up Abigail & Ilana's birthday's. We'll see what the guys think of._**


	65. Saeng-Il Chukah Hamnida

**_March 4, 2014_**

Jaejoong had just arrived in the office. He had thought long and hard on how to utilize the photo he had taken on Sunday. It had been a while since Jihoo had gone on a double date with him. Abigail's birthday was Thursday; he decided a nice dinner at 'The Nomad' was in order. She was probably busy with her family on the weekend, Friday it would have to be. Now, all he had to do was get Jihoo on board.

 **-** ** _"Yah, Jihoo-ah…"_** Jaejoong barged into the office, uninvited, much to Jihoo's annoyance; he was preparing to receive his first patient. _"_ _ **You-me double date Friday."**_

 **** ** _\- "And it starts,"_** Jihoo thought. **_"Anieyo, whatever you promised is your own problem."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's for Abi's birthday, come on...you, me, Ilana, and Abi. We'll have a great time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Leave Ilana and me out of whatever designs you have on_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _. She's too good for you anyway."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, I'm a great catch."_** Jihoo walked past him without a word. **_"Does Jihoo want me to show Noona the picture of you and your admin being cozy in your darkened office?"_**

Jihoo played it cool. **_"Jaejoong Uissa, I have no idea what you're talking about."_**

Jaejoong took out his phone and brought up Sunday's picture. **_"Is this not Ilana-ssi resting her head so sweetly in your lap?"_** Jihoo shook his head. He should have known Jaejoong would pull a stunt like that. **_"Noona would absolutely love it if the two of you had an attachment to one another."_**

Jihoo could most likely control Jaejoong but knowing his office mate, he won't go away unless he agrees to this scheme. It wasn't _that_ bad, Abigaíl was a nice girl, unlike most of the women Jaejoong dated. He also didn't want any unnecessary gossip started about Ilana. He decided to give in, _this_ time. **_"If Ilana-ssi is willing...but you ask her and_** **you're** ** _paying the tab."_**

Jaejoong had no problems with that and walked away happy.

* * *

 ** _March 7, 2014_**

Abigaíl and Ilana were in the lobby bathroom touching up hair and make-up. They would be going out to 'The Nomad' for dinner in honor of Abigail's birthday. Her birthday had been the previous day; SungRyung had celebrated it with a delicious cake. Her co-workers and some of the nurses had given her small gifts which was very generous of them. She couldn't ask for better co-workers. Unfortunately, they could also be very annoying. Dr. Jaejoong had sent her a bouquet of flowers that sparked all sorts of teasing.

 ** _"Abi-yah, let him in to your heart, I don't think you'll be disappointed,"_** SungRyung had whispered to her.

Abigaíl had to admit, it was getting hard not to. He text her on days when he didn't see her, just to say 'hi'. If he was on the floor, he brought her coffee. These simple no-fanfare displays of attentiveness were getting to her. He even managed to call Luciana and ask if she would pick up Isabel so that Ilana, Jihoo, and he could take her out for a birthday dinner. Was she seeing him in a different light?

While Abigail's mind wandered, so did Ilana's. Each day brought her closer to her trip and frankly that day couldn't come fast enough. She was a little sad that Kike would not be able to spend this time with her. On the other hand, she'd be traveling with one of her closest friends. Ilana was practically bursting at the seams.

 **-** ** _"You've been in a really good mood all week,_** **"** Abigaíl observed. **_"You must have resolved your problem."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes I did, the solution was so simple. It was right next to me, the entire time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Praise God, I was getting worried about you. Mom and I were praying for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, thanks."_** Abigaíl knew Ilana didn't believe, but God was faithful and answered their prayer,

 **-** ** _"Lista (ready)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yup, let's go."_**

While the ladies freshened up, their two escorts waited patiently.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-ah, I know I tricked you into this but I really appreciate you coming."_**

 **** ** _\- "This is a one-time pass, pull a stunt like this again and I will tell_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _you are deceitful and not to be trusted."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! I promise I'll never do something like that again."_** Jaejoong sighed. **_"_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _choah. I think she's the one, Jihoo, I've never felt this way before."_**

 __ _ **\- "Then how can you be so sure?"**_ Jihoo thought he had been sure twice before and many times he compared Ilana to JanDi. Was he drawn to her simply because she reminded him of JanDi?

 **-** ** _"Mollah, I think about her all the time. What can I do to make her happy? What does she need? Are she and Isabel safe taking the train every day? That sort of thing."_** Many of the same things crossed Jihoo's mind every day. **"Here come the girls. My lady,"** Jaejoong bowed to Abigaíl and took her arm, escorting her to the waiting car. He had the family driver for the evening. Abigaíl looked at him like he was crazy but Ilana stifled a laugh.

Jihoo had already retrieved his car and it was waiting for them just outside the hospital door.

 **-** ** _"Aww, he looks like a child playing grown up."_**

 **-** ** _"He does give that appearance."_** Jihoo agreed.

In Jaejoong's car...

 **-** ** _"I appreciate you wanting to celebrate my birthday but I hope you're not going over the top."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just tonight, tonight I want you to be a princess."_**

 **** ** _\- "Leave the fairy tales for Isabel._** ** _Besides, I_** **will** ** _be a princess one day, I can wait."_**

 **-** ** _"How's that?"_** It was these fascinating conversations that drew him to her. Truthfully, the women he dated weren't conversationalists.

 **-** ** _"I believe in God and his son Jesus. The Bible promises those who believe will rule and reign with Christ one day. So you see I'm already a princess."_**

 **** ** _\- "That is fascinating, I never knew that. I grew up in Sunday school and don't remember that."_**

 **** ** _-_** **"You** ** _went to Sunday School? What happened?"_**

Jaejoong laughed at Abigail's shocked face. **_"Umma and Abeoji left me alone six months out of the year and the girls didn't."_** Jaejoong tried to make light of his wayward ways but Abigaíl didn't seem to appreciate the joke. **_"Yah!_** ** _I'm not_** **that** ** _bad."_**

 **-** ** _"We're all inherently bad, that's why we need a savior."_**

They had arrived at the restaurant and the chauffeur opened Jaejoong's door and Jaejoong then opened Abigail's door. **_"Not you,_** **"** Jaejoong continued their conversation.

 **-** ** _"Yes me, I'm no better than everyone else."_**

Jihoo and Ilana had also arrived and walked up to join the other couple.

 **-** ** _"You two look so serious; Dr. Jaejoong didn't make_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _angry, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, we were talking about how bad we were."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong, maybe, but not_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _."_**

Everyone laughed except Dr. Jaejoong. **"** ** _Yah, Agassi, I think I liked you better when you didn't talk."_** They all laughed again remembering when Ilana barely even spoke to Abigaíl. This promised to be an interesting evening.

The restaurant was beautiful inside. It had an old world charm that Ilana thought suited their two escorts very well. They were seated in an almost secluded corner. Ilana and Abigaíl were handed menus without prices as requested by Jaejoong. Ilana was the first to notice but Abigaíl vocalized it.

 ** _-_** _ **"Dr. Jaejoong, where are the prices?"**_ Abigaíl asked quietly so as not to draw attention to herself.

 **-** _ **"Don't worry,"**_ Jaejoong said. **_"It's my treat, you too, Ilana. Order whatever you want."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo kwenchanayo, I'll pay for my meal,"**_ Ilana politely declined.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Dr. Jaejoong is nice enough to be picking up the tab for all of us tonight."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, gomawo."_**

 _Everyone took their time to peruse the menu._

 _-_ _ **"Once we all order, I'll ask for a bottle of wine,"**_ Jaejoong stated.

- ** _"None for me, please, I'll just have a mineral water and cranberry juice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hwagsiliya (Are you sure)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I don't drink."_**

Jaejoong ordered appetizers and a late harvest wine after they had all placed their food orders.

 **-** ** _"I want to toast,"_** Jaejoong said. **_"To a beautiful lady, inside and out. You've made my life richer, just to know you. Abi-ssi, happy birthday; Gunbae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gunbae!"_** Everyone agreed. Abigaíl was turning a pretty shade of red, which had nothing to do with the wine she hadn't yet drank.

 **-** ** _"Chica, what else are you doing for you birthday?"_**

 **** ** _\- "My parents are throwing me a small party at the restaurant on Sunday and my sisters are taking me out for a spa day, do you want to come?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I know a great spa, just mention my name."_**

 __ _ **\- "That's quite alright, Dr. Jaejoong, there are spas closer to home."**_ Abigail's tone was shorter than she meant to. She had no intention of running into one of his girlfriends.

 **-** _ **"Abi-ssi, did I say something wrong?"**_ Jaejoong and the others noticed her abrupt change of mood.

 **-** ** _"No, let's enjoy these appetizers."_** Abigaíl didn't really know why she was bothered all of a sudden.

An awkward air still hung over the table while they ate. Jihoo and Ilana were quiet, not really knowing what to say. Jaejoong finally spoke. **_"Ilana-yah, you're traveling to Seoul this month, correct?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, I can't wait."_**

 **** ** _\- "Isn't your birthday right before? I think I saw it on Unnie's calendar."_** Jihoo took note of this information. He'd have to look on the calendar.

 **-** ** _"Oh, yeah,"_** Ilana said trying to wave away the topic.

 **-** ** _"What a fun birthday present. Your brother is going with you, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, um he had something come up last minute. Thankfully, a good friend was available."_** Ilana felt her face heat up for some reason. She also didn't want Dr. Jaejoong making any unnecessary comments.

Jaejoong stared at Jihoo; he'd heard him tell HyoJoo he was changing his schedule for March and April.

Jihoo felt Jaejoong staring at him but chose to ignore him and continued eating.

 **-** ** _"You_** **know** ** _,"_** Jaejoong said, ** _"Jihoo's birthday is at the end of March. What day again?"_**

 __ _ **\- "It doesn't matter."**_ It was Jihoo's turn to avoid the subject.

Ilana was curious if his birthday landed during their time in Seoul. **_"I'm sure Dr. Jaejoong wants to know so he can take you out for a nice birthday dinner, since he's_** **so** ** _generous."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greoumyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "What does that mean?"_** Abigaíl asked.

 **\- "** ** _It means of course,"_** Ilana explained.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong is generous,"_** Abigaíl said without sarcasm. **_"Dr. Jihoo, when is your birthday and I'll have my Mom make you a cake."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana can make her Puerto Rican flan."_** Jaejoong volunteered and she nodded in agreement.

 **-** ** _"I believe, Ilana will not be here for my birthday."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can celebrate before I leave,"_** she grinned.

- **"** ** _Let's celebrate at my house; Umma would love to cook for you."_**

 **-** ** _"That would be fun!"_** Ilana agreed.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, we should celebrate Ilana-ssi, not me."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can celebrate both birthdays at the same time!"_** Abigaíl was enjoying their scheming; her previous irritation now forgotten. Ilana tried to protest that she didn't celebrate her birthday but it fell on deaf ears. Abigaíl and Jaejoong were already making plans. Jihoo laughed at the helplessness on her face. She looked at him and glared. **_"Just you wait until we get to Seoul, Mister, I'll make sure your friends throw you a huge party,"_** she thought. The other two were distracted in their own conversation and didn't notice Ilana and Jihoo having a conversation solely with their eyes and other facial expressions.

 **-** ** _"Mwo? You're looking at me funny?_** **"** Jihoo jutted his chin out and raised his eyebrows in question.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,_** **"** Ilana shook her head briefly while her lips were sucked in. Jihoo gave her his blank face, which only served to give her the giggles. She covered her mouth as to not alert the others.

Jaejoong and Abigaíl had been discussing their party for Ilana and Jihoo and truly had forgotten all about them until he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. **_"What's with her?"_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** Jihoo responded, poker face still on. _**"I believe Ilana-ssi bit her tongue."**_ Ilana shook her head, her face was now red and tears were forming in her eyes but she continued to suppress her laughter.

\- _**"Ouch, how did you do that?"**_ Abigaíl asked.

 **-** _ **"Not a clue,"**_ Ilana managed to say in between giggles.

After dinner, their plates were cleared and the waiter returned with a cake and a decorative candle and two small gift bags. The cake: vanilla génoise, mousseline cream, and strawberries was placed in front of the birthday girl and happy birthday was sung.

Jihoo took a beautiful shocking pink bag and handed it to Abigaíl. **_"Happy birthday,_** ** _Abigaíl_** _ **-ssi."**_ In the bag was an atomizer filled with 'Happy' cologne and a Sephora gift card.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, Dr. Jihoo, I love that store."_**

 **** ** _\- "I figured you would."_** Jihoo smiled.

 **-** _ **"And this is from me."**_ Jaejoong handed Abigaíl a little blue bag that almost every girl would like to receive.

Abigaíl reached for the 'Tiffany & Co' bag with trepidation. Inside was a little blue ring box, which definitely made her nervous. _**"Dr. Jaejoong, really, I don't think I should accept."**_ She placed the box on the table.

 **-** _ **"Open it, it's just something small."**_ Jaejoong took her hand and placed the box back in her hand. He was smiling widely, enjoying her discomfort.

Abigaíl opened the box slowly as if it would explode. _"_ _ **Oh, how pretty!"**_ She let out the breath she was holding. The ring was a sterling silver rope with a little round aquamarine stone.

 **-** _ **"Let me slip it on."**_ He took the index finger of her right hand, it was a perfect fit. Abigaíl kept her nails perfectly manicured and the ring looked beautiful on her midnight blue tipped fingers.

 **-** ** _"No, really, I think it's too much._** **"** Abigaíl really liked the ring, but was afraid of the appropriateness of such a lavish gift. She looked at Ilana for re-assurance.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Chica_** ** _, I can assure you, Tiffany's does have inexpensive pieces."_**

 **-** _ **"I'm sure Dr. Jaejoong considered the value and appropriateness of the gift,"**_ _Jihoo_ said.

 **** ** _\- "Please accept, because I refuse to take it back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, Dr. Jaejoong, I like it very much."_**

The evening came to an end and each pair went their separate ways.

 **-** ** _"Thank you for the evening, it was very nice of you."_** Abigaíl said shyly, when they were back in the car.

 **-** ** _"I'm glad you had a good time. Abi-ssi I enjoy spending time with you. I want to get to know you better. I love it when you tell me about your childhood and the things that make you happy. I hate it when you get angry at me but it makes me want to become a better person; just for you."_**

Abigaíl chuckled. **_"None of us are perfect and I forget sometimes. Forgive me if I judge you too harshly."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not at all, I've always held you to a higher standard. A standard that I was unworthy of but then I wanted to be worthy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Please, don't look at me, my standard is God's standard and I fall short every day."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's what I like the most about you, your faith."_**

 **** ** _\- "You can have it too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I don't know how."_**

 **-** ** _"The hardest step is the first one but it becomes second nature with time."_** Abigaíl smiled at him. **_"I'll tell you one day, you're not ready yet."_** She thought.

They continued talking until they arrived at her door.

 **-** _ **"Thank you, for allowing me to celebrate your birthday,"**_ Jaejoong said.

 **-** ** _"I'm supposed to be thanking you."_**

 **-** ** _"I don't want Abeoji mad at me, you'd better get inside."_** He hugged her tight and then kissed her forehead slowly, then each cheek. Abigaíl was sure she was bright red. **_"Good night princess,"_** he teased, waving at her before she stepped in the house. If they could both see each other, they would notice the identical smiles on their faces.

That night Abigaíl prayed: **_"Lord help me, I'm starting to like him. Are you using me to bring him back to you? Help me be patient and wait for your leading. I know you'll work it out with my parents too. In Jesus name, I pray."_**

Jaejoong entered his house, still smiling. _"Jaejoong-ah, did you have a good evening?"_ His Father asked.

 **-** ** _"Did_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _like her gift?"_** **H** is Mother asked.

 **-** _ **"Deh,"**_ Jaejoong answered. **_"I'm a little tired, jalja."_** He left his parents grinning at his back as he fled up the stairs to his room. Jaejoong jumped on his bed and closed his eyes wanting to remember Abigaíl smiling back at him. That's exactly how he fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _March 20, 2014_**

The days were getting longer, since the time change over a week ago. This was great for Ilana who was busy preparing for her trip. At times Jihoo accompanied her, other times she just went shopping on her own. She usually knew what she wanted and had it already waiting for her to pick up. The extra light also gave her the energy she needed to call California. She was putting together a special wedding gift for Suzy and JungMin. Phone calls were made to her CEO and Nana. She needed Gloria to contact her and enlisted Nana's help to make that happen. KyuJong was the only one of her friends to know what she was up to.

Aside from gifts for the gang and gifts for the Bride and Groom; there was Dr. Jhoo. His birthday would be coming soon and what do you get the guy who has everything? Ilana pondered that question while she rinsed her breakfast dishes. Her thought process was cut short by her phone ringing. Thinking it was Dr. Jihoo, she dried her hands as quickly as possible. She was pleasantly surprised to find out it wasn't.

 **-** ** _"Yeobosayo Oppa!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Cinderella, did I call at a good time?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa just gave me an excuse not to do the breakfast dishes. I can gather my things while we talk. Gwenchana, I have time. So where are you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We left India very early this morning and have been home for a good six hours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Home? Your parents must be so happy to have you all home for a few weeks."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh,"**_ _he couldn't bring himself to tell her he wouldn't be returning to the ship._ _ **"Bogoshipa, I can't wait to see you."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ara, nado bogoshipa. I have so much to do and see that week. I don't know if I'll have time to sleep!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I can't wait to do it all with you."_**

 **-** ** _"Mianhae Oppa, I promised to visit some other friends while there, but you'll still have most of my time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah Cinderella, I thought we were your friends first."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Jealous Oppa, hajiman I met some new people recently that were very kind to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "You mean people you met at that wedding?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, they made me promise I'd visit."_** Ilana had just slipped on her boots.

 **-** _ **"You're only here for a week; I'm only sharing you for a few hours. And who's this friend you're bringing?"**_ Ilana laughed.

 _ **-"HyungJun Oppa, I thought I was talking to Saengie Oppa?"**_ Before Young Saeng could protest being called by Macknae's name, the doorbell rang. **_"Mianhae Oppa, my ride is here. I have to go."_** Ilana slung her bag over her shoulder.

 **-** _ **"Yah! Cinderella didn't answer my question."**_ Young Saeng protested as Ilana walked to the door and opened it.

 **-** ** _"Saranghae Oppa, I gotta go. Give everyone a hug and tell them I can't wait to be there too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado saranghae, joeun haru dweseyo (have a nice day), Cinderella."_** Young Saeng pouted even if he smiled just a little. He couldn't wait to see her again.

 **-** ** _"Chingu?"_** Jihoo asked as they walked toward the elevator.

 **-** ** _"Deh,"_** she smiled widely. **_"Dr. Jihoo doesn't realize how excited I am."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh? And I thought we were going to be informal outside the hospital."_**

 **** ** _\- "Habit...and it feels weird."_**

 **-** ** _"Well get used to it."_**

* * *

 ** _March 22, 2014_**

Most weekends Dr. Jihoo and Ilana only saw each other briefly. Tonight, they would be going to Dr. Jaejoong's house for a mini get together in honor of their birthdays. Ilana used her morning alone time to shop for Dr. Jihoo. She had a few stores in mind and thankfully they all had what she wanted in stock. Shopping was a breeze when all you had to do was walk in and pick up your purchase that was already wrapped and waiting for you. Irish linen handkerchiefs at Brooks Brothers and white linen shirt at Club Monaco. That was probably more than she should spend but a rose gold tie clip also caught her eye before she left and how could she resist a few t-shirts in the most wonderfully soft Egyptian cotton and. Shaking her head to clear the vision of Jihoo in said shirts, Ilana selected blue, grey and taupe; he could wear them alone or layered. Making herself leave the store before a tie ended up also in her possession, she was back at home less than two hours after she had left. The shirts and tie clip would get packed and Ilana would give him the handkerchiefs tonight.

Abigaíl and Isabel arrived at Jaejoong's home around noon. Abigaíl would be helping Mrs. Oh cook and Isabel would help decorate and make sure the food and cake were to her standards.

 **-** ** _"We'll start by marinating our short ribs,_** **"** Mrs. Oh said. **_"Next we'll make a green tea cake and then you can help me chop all the vegetables for salad. I made radish kimchi last week and the seaweed soup doesn't take long to make. Do you think Ilana likes anchovies? Most Americans aren't very fond of them."_**

 **-** ** _"I think she'll try anything once and if it's something your family enjoys, we wouldn't want to keep you from making it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Very well, that can be last. Let's get started."_**

Abigaíl kept busy being Mrs. Oh's assistant and paying close attention to the recipes. Since her son was out of earshot, Mrs. Oh decided to bring him up as a topic of conversation. **_"Is my son behaving himself?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, he's changed in the last few months."_**

 **** ** _\- "How so?"_**

 **** ** _\- "He's not such an idiot anymore."_** Abigaíl gasped at what she just said, but Mrs. Oh laughed heartily.

 **-** ** _"Abi-yah my dear, thank you for feeling comfortable enough with me to speak freely. He is an idiot most of the time; call him 'pabo' when he acts up."_**

 **** ** _\- "I wasn't thinking when I said that, are you sure you're not angry?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course not. Now, let's put the cake in the oven and we'll start chopping vegetables."_**

Jaejoong and Isabel had made a trip to the party supply store for balloons and streamer and birthday hats and were now tying balloons all over the parlor. **_"Does Umma say anything about me?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo and she doesn't get mad anymore if I say I want an Appa,"**_ the little girl eagerly shared this news.

 **-** ** _"Who do you want as an Appa?"_**

 ** _\- "Guess!"_**

Jaejoong made a big show about trying to guess. ** _"I don't know; Umma probably has many boyfriends."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na ah! Just Dr. Prince."_**

Jaejoong smiled widely. **_"Does Umma know I'm her boyfriend?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aren't you?_** **"**

He thought about it **.** ** _"Yes, yes I am. If anyone asks, tell them Umma is taken. What should I do to make Umma like me more?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma already likes you, Dr. Prince,"_** Isabel said. **_"We pray for you every night that you would find Jesus."_** Jaejoong was surprised and touched that Abigaíl would even consider him worthy of her prayers. **_"Dr. Prince, how do you_** **lose** ** _Jesus?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know, Jagiya, I guess you have to stop looking for him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr._** **Prince!** ** _He's everywhere; you don't need to_** **find** ** _him. I should remind Mama."_**

Jaejoong gave the little girl a huge hug. **_"Let's go see if Halmoni has snacks for us."_**

A few hours later, the cake was done and decorated, ribs and meat were grilling and Mrs. Kim was starting the soup and Abigaíl the anchovies. Jihoo and Ilana would be arriving soon. Jaejoong walked into the kitchen and tried to snatch an anchovy from the pan to which Abigail put a stop.

 **-** ** _"Ah!"_** Abigaíl had rapped his knuckles for stealing. ** _"Umma! Did you see that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Serves you right, never get in the way of yeoja while she's cooking."_** Mrs. Oh said as they heard the doorbell ring. **_"That should be them!"_**

The housekeeper ushered Jihoo and Ilana into the foyer where they were greeted by Mr. Kim and Isabel.

 ** _-"Ajussi!_** ** _Tía_** **** ** _Ilana!"_** Isabel treated them to exuberant hugs.

 ** _-"_** ** _Hola muñeca_** ** _,"_** Ilana kissed the child's cheek. **_"Me puedes ser un favor (_** ** _Can you do me a favor_** ** _)_** **?"** The little girl nodded and Ilana whispered in her ear. **_"_** ** _Dale la bolsa a tu Mami, es para Ajussi_** **** ** _(_** ** _Give this bag to your Mom, it's for Ajussi_** **)."**

Isabel ran off to carry out her instructions.

 **-** _ **"Annyeong hasseyo,"**_ Mr. Kim bowed in greeting.

- ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, Abeoji, Ilana Contreras inmida, she works with me."_**

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, mannaseo bangawoyo (nice to meet you)."_** Ilana also bowed.

 **-** ** _"Hangukmal hasil jul aseyo (Do you speak Korean)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, jogeumyo (A little)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback! Saeng-il chukha hamnida to the both of you."_**

Jaejoong and Abigaíl came to fetch them.

- ** _"Chica_** **,"** Abigaíl hugged Ilana and took her by the hand. **_"Come on, the food is ready."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo-ah, Umma made all the birthday dishes."**_ Jaejoong clapped Jihoo on the arm.

Mrs. Oh and the housekeeper had just set the table in the parlor. **_"Hello dear, you must be Ilana. I'm Jaejoong's Mother."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anneyeong hasseyo mannaseo bangawoyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-ah, she's charming. I'd keep an eye on her or some man will come along and make your admin his wife."_** Mrs. Oh smiled mischievously.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Eommoni, I'm not looking for a relationship."_**

Ilana was beet red. ** _"Umma, she's going to Seoul next week, perhaps Kwon Jiyong would be willing to show her around."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo kwenchanayo,"_** Ilana was going to kill Dr. Jaejoong.

 **-** _ **"That won't be necessary, Eommoni,"**_ Jihoo looked at Mrs. Oh with a polite smile. ** _"Ilana-ssi has many friends in Seoul."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jagiya?"**_ Mrs. Oh asked.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Tía_** __ _ **Ilana, what about Saengie, he's your shy prince?"**_ Isabel looked concerned.

 **-** ** _"Aww_** ** _chiquita_** **** ** _(little one_** ** _), he's a very special friend, my first best friend. Those are just nicknames."_** Ilana felt a little sad, reducing YoungSaeng's love to just a special friendship.

\- **"But** **Tía** **..."**

 **\- "Isabel, leave your** **Tía** **alone."**

Mrs. Oh was curious as to who this other young man was. Even more curious was Yoon Jihoo's reaction. His blank face most definitely cracked; she hadn't imagined the look of concern that had gone as quickly as it came. Her son had brought up Kwon Jiyong for a reason. Could their Jihoo be falling for his admin? It very much appeared that way. **_"Well dears, enjoy your meal. Happy Birthday."_** Mrs. Oh hugged Ilana and then Jihoo. **_"Don't let her get away,"_** she whispered in his ear, leaving him shocked.

 **-** ** _"The food looks delicious! And the room...Isabel, did you decorate?"_** The room was filled with balloons, both floating and tied down; there were brightly colored streamers and a very pink 'Happy Birthday' sign."

- ** _"Dr. Prince helped and Mama helped Halmoni. Oh! I forgot!"_** Isabel ran off to fetch something and returned with a mock 'Happy Birthday' tiara and crown for Ilana and Jihoo.

 **-** _ **"Gomawo, Isabel,"**_ Jihoo placed the crown on his head.

- ** _"Gracias_** ** _chiquita_** _ **, I love it."**_ Ilana placed the plastic tiara on her head.

The food was delicious and they lost no time in settling down to eating and laughing.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, we should ask Eommoni to set_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _up with a nice Korean guy, now that she's learning to cook the food."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!/No!"_** Both Jaejoong and Abigaíl shouted at once.

Ilana looked at Jihoo and they both laughed.

 **-** ** _"I'm not in the market for a boyfriend either,"_** Abigaíl responded.

 **\- "Mama!** ** _Dr. Prince_** **is** _ **your boyfriend!"**_ Isabel said.

- ** _"Is that true, Isabel?"_** Jihoo asked grinning.

 **\- "Isabel!** ** _He's a friend and he's a boy_** **."**

 **-** ** _"But Dr. Prince..."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Niña_** ** _!"_** Abigaíl covered her daughter's mouth.

Jihoo and Ilana continued grinning at the two. Jaejoong decided to turn the tables. **_"Yah, wae do both of you get to go on vacation together and leave me without support."_**

Jihoo ignored him as usual, not rising to the bait. Dr. Jaejoong alone knew his whereabouts each month but neither Jihoo nor Ilana let on they were traveling together.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, how does being gone at the same time mean going together. I don't know what Dr. Jihoo does during his time away from the hospital, do you?"_** Even if he did, he couldn't say.

 **-** ** _"You don't think Unnie and me can take care of things?"_** Abigaíl looked at Jaejoong daring him to say no.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo! I just thought it was odd they would both gone at the same time."_**

 **\- "Dr. Jaejoong,** ** _I'm going to a wedding that was planned two months ago. If Dr. Jihoo had to rearrange his schedule all of a sudden, am I to say no you can't?"_**

 ** _\- "I can extend my time away for two weeks instead of a week and a day. I thought I was being generous."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, a week and a day is fine with me."_** Jaejoong couldn't help suspect something was up.

They continued to eat and unabashedly tease each other. Poor Isabel was often left in the dark, too young to understand the grownups banter.

 **-** ** _"Isabel, help me pick up and we can bring the cake,"_** Abigaíl said after they had long stopped eating.

- ** _"I'll help,"_** Ilana jumped up from her seat.

 **-** ** _"Isabel can do it and the housekeeper can bring the cake out."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'm going to run to the car."**_ Jihoo stood from his seat; leaving Ilana and Jaejoong.

- ** _"So, what are you planning to do in Seoul?"_** Jaejoong asked trying to see if she would confess who her traveling companion was.

 **-** ** _"Other than the wedding, It's wherever my friends drag me. I promised to visit with Harabeoji and I'd like to see the c..."_** she was about to say conservatory but she wasn't supposed to know about that. **"...** ** _the girls: JaeKyung, Gaeul and JanDi."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _said you were upset that your Oppa wasn't able to go with you but you found someone else."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, Na chingu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you meeting your chingu at the airport?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, were going together."_** Ilana was wondering what Dr. Jaejoong was up to. Neither noticed Jihoo just out of sight, he too was curious about Jaejoong's motives.

- ** _"Ilana-yah, are you sure you won't be returning engaged to that special Oppa?"_**

Jihoo chose to walk back in the room at that moment. _**"Mianhae, I thought I might have taken too long."**_ Ilana noticed the pretty black and white bag he carried.

Abigaíl, Isabel, Mrs. Oh and the housekeeper also returned at that moment with cake and two sets of numbered candles. The parlor was filled with the sound of the happy birthday song in English and Korean. Jaejoong made the birthday couple take a picture.

Jihoo gave him the 'no funny business or you're dead' look'.

Isabel whispered something in Ilana's ear. **_"_** ** _No, se va enojar_** **** ** _(_** ** _he's going to get mad_** ** _),_** **"** she told the little girl.

 **-** ** _"Saengie didn't get too mad."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's Saengie Oppa, Ajussi is different."_** Isabel was bursting with mischief. _"_ ** _Si me regañan es tu culpa_** **** ** _(_** ** _If I get in trouble it's your fault_** ** _)."_** Jihoo hadn't taken a piece of cake as he was talking with Mr. Kim. **_"Jihoo-ah,"_** she called from behind him. **_"Come, try the cake, it's delicious."_** Jihoo was a little shocked she actually spoke casually. When he turned to face Ilana, Isabel hugged him from behind so his hands were immobilized and he was distracted. By the time he realized what was happening it was too late. **_"Saeng-il chukha hae,"_** Ilana said as she pushed a piece of cake in his face. _**"Isabel, run!"**_ The two co-conspirators took off running through the house to the patio, not caring that they weren't wearing shoes. Everyone else remained stunned. Jihoo tried to be angry but couldn't. He began to smile, then grin, then chuckle until he was laughing out loud and everyone else with him.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry Dr. Jihoo; I can't believe Ilana made Isabel help her."_** Abigaíl handed Jihoo a towel, not before Jaejoong took a picture.

 **-** ** _"I don't think Ilana thought this up on her own, nae jagiya can be pretty persuasive."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana is an adult, she should know better."_** Abigaíl was embarrassed.

 **-** ** _"Time to get those two back."_** Jihoo and Jaejoong headed outside to look for the two criminals.

Ilana and Isabel had hidden behind a deck box and a folded umbrella. _**"Ilana-yah, I'm not angry at you, come out."**_ Isabel gasped and Ilana signaled for her to keep quiet. Jihoo with his cat like senses heard something; the faintest rustling. **_"Where could those two have gone?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you think they went out to the street?"_** Jaejoong asked.

 **-** _ **"I'll go check, you stay here."**_ Jihoo signaled to the corner of the patio, before pretending to leave. It was getting harder to keep Isabel still. Any moment the child was going to explode with laughter.

 **-** ** _"Aish, where are you two? Isabel, Umma is going to worry. Ilana, you're not wearing shoes or coat. If you get sick, it's your fault."_** It must've been adrenaline, because Ilana wasn't cold at all. Jaejoong walked around a little more. **_"Alright, he's gone, now's your chance to escape."_** That was enough for Isabel to go into a giggling fit. They were caught. _"_ _ **Jagiya, there you are!"**_ Isabel screamed as Jaejoong pulled her out of hiding.

 **-** ** _"Is Dr. Jihoo really not angry?"_** Ilana asked while extricating herself from a cushion and the deck box.

 **-** _ **"Ask him yourself,"**_ Jihoo had snuck up behind her. Isabel and Ilana both screamed. Ilana tried to take off running but was no match for him. He grabbed hold of her waist and then hoisted her into his arms. She continued to kick and scream.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Let me go! This is harassment, you know!"_**

 **** ** _\- "And shoving cake in my face isn't?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Juseyo! Jaebal!"_** He ignored her entreaties as he carried her back to the parlor.

 **-** ** _"I think Ajussi likes your_** **** ** _Tía_** **** ** _Ilana."_** Jaejoong commented to the still giggling Isabel.

Jihoo put Ilana down just before the parlor door. **_"Pabo,"_** Ilana said, before entering the parlor and having cake smashed into her face by Abigaíl. Mr. Kim was taking video of the event.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Abigaíl_** _ **! Oh my goodness, I can't believe you just did that."**_ Ilana laughed until tears poured from her eyes. Every time she tried to stop, she'd look at Jihoo and start laughing again. He took out his handkerchief and helped her remove the remainder of the cake from her face.

 **-** ** _"Time for presents!"_** Abigaíl announced. Ilana dropped to the ground and picked up bits of cake that had fallen. Mrs. Oh stopped her.

 **-** ** _"No, no, it's a party, these things happen. It's been a long time since there's been so much laughter in this house. We are truly blessed."_**

Ilana could say the same thing. She felt happy and loved. The love of friends and family. She was about to start crying, when Abigaíl thrust a bag at her. **_"This is for you from Isabel and me_** **."** Ilana opened a handmade card with a simple inscription, **_"Mourning comes at night but Joy comes in the morning. May your nights be over and God grant you joy today and every day."_** The card pushed Ilana's tears over the edge, making Abigaíl cry too. The two women were hugging, the two men were smiling at the woman, and Isabel was just confused.

Jihoo placed a hand on Ilana's shoulder and handed her the black and white bag he had brought from the car.

 **-** ** _"Wait! She didn't even look in the bag!"_** Abigaíl protested. Ilana had only read the card before she started crying.

 **-** ** _"That's right!"_** Ilana laughed. Inside the bag were two long sleeve sheer sweaters, suitable for layering. _**"These are so pretty and a 'Barnes and Noble' card too!"**_ Ilana hugged her friend again and Isabel too, before opening Jihoo's gift. There wasn't a card attached, Ilana pulled out a white uneven jacket and a white bracelet. **_"Thank you, I like it,"_** she smiled and hugged him without thought to the others.

 **-** ** _"It's nothing special; it will be warmer in Seoul than in New York, you'll need a lighter jacket."_**

Jaejoong gave her a complete outfit of leggings and long shirt complete with a long star necklace. _**"Enjoy your vacation, I won't miss you bossing me around,"**_ _he told her._

 _ **\- "Don't worry, I'll make sure to do it for her,"**_ Abigaíl said. Jaejoong made a frightened face, making everyone laugh.

 ** _\- "It's Jihoo's turn!"_** Ilana called out. Isabel came with two blue and white bags.

 **-** ** _"This is from_** ** _Tía_** **** ** _Ilana and this is from Mama and me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo, Isabel."_** Jihoo read Ilana's card, which was also homemade and full of musical analogies. He caught himself grinning and busied himself with the bag, pulling out the box of handkerchiefs. **_"These are nice, thank you,"_** Jihoo smiled shyly at Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Wau, Ilana, you know nae chingu well and those aren't just any handkerchiefs."_** The package of three had cost Ilana twice the amount of the other boxes in the store.

 _ **\- "It's his birthday, they had to be special,"**_ Ilana defended her choice. Abigaíl and Jaejoong gave each other knowing looks. Jihoo was already moving on to Abigail's gift. An Amazon gift card and a white travel mug with his full name and professional title engraved on it.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry; I didn't know what to get you."_** Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, this is really nice; you didn't need to spend your money but thank you."_** He inclined his head. **_"Ilana-yah, thank you, you know I'll use these."_** He placed a hand on her arm and gave her his beautiful smile. From an observer's perspective it appeared that smile hid a secret that most definitely her eyes knew. The other two were left to wonder: what was the secret of the handkerchief?

* * *

 ** _Anyone wanting to cook a traditional Korean birthday meal here you go:_** ** _._**

 ** _Jihoo's birthday is March 30th according to a website I found, so I decided to go with that and Ilana's is March 23, so I imagine more birthday festivities to come._**

 ** _So, who's up for going to Seoul?_**

 ** _March 4, 2014_**

Jaejoong had just arrived in the office. He had thought long and hard on how to utilize the photo he had taken on Sunday. It had been a while since Jihoo had gone on a double date with him. Abigail's birthday was Thursday; he decided a nice dinner at 'The Nomad' was in order. She was probably busy with her family on the weekend, Friday it would have to be. Now, all he had to do was get Jihoo on board.

 **-** ** _"Yah, Jihoo-ah…"_** Jaejoong barged into the office, uninvited, much to Jihoo's annoyance; he was preparing to receive his first patient. _"_ _ **You-me double date Friday."**_

 **** ** _\- "And it starts,"_** Jihoo thought. **_"Anieyo, whatever you promised is your own problem."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's for Abi's birthday, come on...you, me, Ilana, and Abi. We'll have a great time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Leave Ilana and me out of whatever designs you have on_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _. She's too good for you anyway."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, I'm a great catch."_** Jihoo walked past him without a word. **_"Does Jihoo want me to show Noona the picture of you and your admin being cozy in your darkened office?"_**

Jihoo played it cool. **_"Jaejoong Uissa, I have no idea what you're talking about."_**

Jaejoong took out his phone and brought up Sunday's picture. **_"Is this not Ilana-ssi resting her head so sweetly in your lap?"_** Jihoo shook his head. He should have known Jaejoong would pull a stunt like that. **_"Noona would absolutely love it if the two of you had an attachment to one another."_**

Jihoo could most likely control Jaejoong but knowing his office mate, he won't go away unless he agrees to this scheme. It wasn't _that_ bad, Abigaíl was a nice girl, unlike most of the women Jaejoong dated. He also didn't want any unnecessary gossip started about Ilana. He decided to give in, _this_ time. **_"If Ilana-ssi is willing...but you ask her and_** **you're** ** _paying the tab."_**

Jaejoong had no problems with that and walked away happy.

* * *

 ** _March 7, 2014_**

Abigaíl and Ilana were in the lobby bathroom touching up hair and make-up. They would be going out to 'The Nomad' for dinner in honor of Abigail's birthday. Her birthday had been the previous day; SungRyung had celebrated it with a delicious cake. Her co-workers and some of the nurses had given her small gifts which was very generous of them. She couldn't ask for better co-workers. Unfortunately, they could also be very annoying. Dr. Jaejoong had sent her a bouquet of flowers that sparked all sorts of teasing.

 ** _"Abi-yah, let him in to your heart, I don't think you'll be disappointed,"_** SungRyung had whispered to her.

Abigaíl had to admit, it was getting hard not to. He text her on days when he didn't see her, just to say 'hi'. If he was on the floor, he brought her coffee. These simple no-fanfare displays of attentiveness were getting to her. He even managed to call Luciana and ask if she would pick up Isabel so that Ilana, Jihoo, and he could take her out for a birthday dinner. Was she seeing him in a different light?

While Abigail's mind wandered, so did Ilana's. Each day brought her closer to her trip and frankly that day couldn't come fast enough. She was a little sad that Kike would not be able to spend this time with her. On the other hand, she'd be traveling with one of her closest friends. Ilana was practically bursting at the seams.

 **-** ** _"You've been in a really good mood all week,_** **"** Abigaíl observed. **_"You must have resolved your problem."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes I did, the solution was so simple. It was right next to me, the entire time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Praise God, I was getting worried about you. Mom and I were praying for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, thanks."_** Abigaíl knew Ilana didn't believe, but God was faithful and answered their prayer,

 **-** ** _"Lista (ready)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yup, let's go."_**

While the ladies freshened up, their two escorts waited patiently.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-ah, I know I tricked you into this but I really appreciate you coming."_**

 **** ** _\- "This is a one-time pass, pull a stunt like this again and I will tell_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _you are deceitful and not to be trusted."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! I promise I'll never do something like that again."_** Jaejoong sighed. **_"_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _choah. I think she's the one, Jihoo, I've never felt this way before."_**

 __ _ **\- "Then how can you be so sure?"**_ Jihoo thought he had been sure twice before and many times he compared Ilana to JanDi. Was he drawn to her simply because she reminded him of JanDi?

 **-** ** _"Mollah, I think about her all the time. What can I do to make her happy? What does she need? Are she and Isabel safe taking the train every day? That sort of thing."_** Many of the same things crossed Jihoo's mind every day. **"Here come the girls. My lady,"** Jaejoong bowed to Abigaíl and took her arm, escorting her to the waiting car. He had the family driver for the evening. Abigaíl looked at him like he was crazy but Ilana stifled a laugh.

Jihoo had already retrieved his car and it was waiting for them just outside the hospital door.

 **-** ** _"Aww, he looks like a child playing grown up."_**

 **-** ** _"He does give that appearance."_** Jihoo agreed.

In Jaejoong's car...

 **-** ** _"I appreciate you wanting to celebrate my birthday but I hope you're not going over the top."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just tonight, tonight I want you to be a princess."_**

 **** ** _\- "Leave the fairy tales for Isabel._** ** _Besides, I_** **will** ** _be a princess one day, I can wait."_**

 **-** ** _"How's that?"_** It was these fascinating conversations that drew him to her. Truthfully, the women he dated weren't conversationalists.

 **-** ** _"I believe in God and his son Jesus. The Bible promises those who believe will rule and reign with Christ one day. So you see I'm already a princess."_**

 **** ** _\- "That is fascinating, I never knew that. I grew up in Sunday school and don't remember that."_**

 **** ** _-_** **"You** ** _went to Sunday School? What happened?"_**

Jaejoong laughed at Abigail's shocked face. **_"Umma and Abeoji left me alone six months out of the year and the girls didn't."_** Jaejoong tried to make light of his wayward ways but Abigaíl didn't seem to appreciate the joke. **_"Yah!_** ** _I'm not_** **that** ** _bad."_**

 **-** ** _"We're all inherently bad, that's why we need a savior."_**

They had arrived at the restaurant and the chauffeur opened Jaejoong's door and Jaejoong then opened Abigail's door. **_"Not you,_** **"** Jaejoong continued their conversation.

 **-** ** _"Yes me, I'm no better than everyone else."_**

Jihoo and Ilana had also arrived and walked up to join the other couple.

 **-** ** _"You two look so serious; Dr. Jaejoong didn't make_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _angry, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, we were talking about how bad we were."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong, maybe, but not_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _."_**

Everyone laughed except Dr. Jaejoong. **"** ** _Yah, Agassi, I think I liked you better when you didn't talk."_** They all laughed again remembering when Ilana barely even spoke to Abigaíl. This promised to be an interesting evening.

The restaurant was beautiful inside. It had an old world charm that Ilana thought suited their two escorts very well. They were seated in an almost secluded corner. Ilana and Abigaíl were handed menus without prices as requested by Jaejoong. Ilana was the first to notice but Abigaíl vocalized it.

 ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong, where are the prices?"_** Abigaíl asked quietly so as not to draw attention to herself.

 **-** _ **"Don't worry,"**_ Jaejoong said. **_"It's my treat, you too, Ilana. Order whatever you want."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo kwenchanayo, I'll pay for my meal,"**_ Ilana politely declined.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Dr. Jaejoong is nice enough to be picking up the tab for all of us tonight."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, gomawo."_**

 _Everyone took their time to peruse the menu._

 _-_ _ **"Once we all order, I'll ask for a bottle of wine,"**_ Jaejoong stated.

- ** _"None for me, please, I'll just have a mineral water and cranberry juice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hwagsiliya (Are you sure)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I don't drink."_**

Jaejoong ordered appetizers and a late harvest wine after they had all placed their food orders.

 **-** ** _"I want to toast,"_** Jaejoong said. **_"To a beautiful lady, inside and out. You've made my life richer, just to know you. Abi-ssi, happy birthday; Gunbae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gunbae!"_** Everyone agreed. Abigaíl was turning a pretty shade of red, which had nothing to do with the wine she hadn't yet drank.

 **-** ** _"Chica, what else are you doing for you birthday?"_**

 **** ** _\- "My parents are throwing me a small party at the restaurant on Sunday and my sisters are taking me out for a spa day, do you want to come?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I know a great spa, just mention my name."_**

 __ _ **\- "That's quite alright, Dr. Jaejoong, there are spas closer to home."**_ Abigail's tone was shorter than she meant to. She had no intention of running into one of his girlfriends.

 **-** _ **"Abi-ssi, did I say something wrong?"**_ Jaejoong and the others noticed her abrupt change of mood.

 **-** ** _"No, let's enjoy these appetizers."_** Abigaíl didn't really know why she was bothered all of a sudden.

An awkward air still hung over the table while they ate. Jihoo and Ilana were quiet, not really knowing what to say. Jaejoong finally spoke. **_"Ilana-yah, you're traveling to Seoul this month, correct?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, I can't wait."_**

 **** ** _\- "Isn't your birthday right before? I think I saw it on Unnie's calendar."_** Jihoo took note of this information. He'd have to look on the calendar.

 **-** ** _"Oh, yeah,"_** Ilana said trying to wave away the topic.

 **-** ** _"What a fun birthday present. Your brother is going with you, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, um he had something come up last minute. Thankfully, a good friend was available."_** Ilana felt her face heat up for some reason. She also didn't want Dr. Jaejoong making any unnecessary comments.

Jaejoong stared at Jihoo; he'd heard him tell HyoJoo he was changing his schedule for March and April.

Jihoo felt Jaejoong staring at him but chose to ignore him and continued eating.

 **-** ** _"You_** **know** ** _,"_** Jaejoong said, ** _"Jihoo's birthday is at the end of March. What day again?"_**

 __ _ **\- "It doesn't matter."**_ It was Jihoo's turn to avoid the subject.

Ilana was curious if his birthday landed during their time in Seoul. **_"I'm sure Dr. Jaejoong wants to know so he can take you out for a nice birthday dinner, since he's_** **so** ** _generous."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greoumyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "What does that mean?"_** Abigaíl asked.

 **\- "** ** _It means of course,"_** Ilana explained.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong is generous,"_** Abigaíl said without sarcasm. **_"Dr. Jihoo, when is your birthday and I'll have my Mom make you a cake."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana can make her Puerto Rican flan."_** Jaejoong volunteered and she nodded in agreement.

 **-** ** _"I believe, Ilana will not be here for my birthday."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can celebrate before I leave,"_** she grinned.

- **"** ** _Let's celebrate at my house; Umma would love to cook for you."_**

 **-** ** _"That would be fun!"_** Ilana agreed.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, we should celebrate Ilana-ssi, not me."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can celebrate both birthdays at the same time!"_** Abigaíl was enjoying their scheming; her previous irritation now forgotten. Ilana tried to protest that she didn't celebrate her birthday but it fell on deaf ears. Abigaíl and Jaejoong were already making plans. Jihoo laughed at the helplessness on her face. She looked at him and glared. **_"Just you wait until we get to Seoul, Mister, I'll make sure your friends throw you a huge party,"_** she thought. The other two were distracted in their own conversation and didn't notice Ilana and Jihoo having a conversation solely with their eyes and other facial expressions.

 **-** ** _"Mwo? You're looking at me funny?_** **"** Jihoo jutted his chin out and raised his eyebrows in question.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,_** **"** Ilana shook her head briefly while her lips were sucked in. Jihoo gave her his blank face, which only served to give her the giggles. She covered her mouth as to not alert the others.

Jaejoong and Abigaíl had been discussing their party for Ilana and Jihoo and truly had forgotten all about them until he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. **_"What's with her?"_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** Jihoo responded, poker face still on. _**"I believe Ilana-ssi bit her tongue."**_ Ilana shook her head, her face was now red and tears were forming in her eyes but she continued to suppress her laughter.

\- _**"Ouch, how did you do that?"**_ Abigaíl asked.

 **-** _ **"Not a clue,"**_ Ilana managed to say in between giggles.

After dinner, their plates were cleared and the waiter returned with a cake and a decorative candle and two small gift bags. The cake: vanilla génoise, mousseline cream, and strawberries was placed in front of the birthday girl and happy birthday was sung.

Jihoo took a beautiful shocking pink bag and handed it to Abigaíl. **_"Happy birthday,_** ** _Abigaíl_** _ **-ssi."**_ In the bag was an atomizer filled with 'Happy' cologne and a Sephora gift card.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, Dr. Jihoo, I love that store."_**

 **** ** _\- "I figured you would."_** Jihoo smiled.

 **-** _ **"And this is from me."**_ Jaejoong handed Abigaíl a little blue bag that almost every girl would like to receive.

Abigaíl reached for the 'Tiffany & Co' bag with trepidation. Inside was a little blue ring box, which definitely made her nervous. _**"Dr. Jaejoong, really, I don't think I should accept."**_ She placed the box on the table.

 **-** _ **"Open it, it's just something small."**_ Jaejoong took her hand and placed the box back in her hand. He was smiling widely, enjoying her discomfort.

Abigaíl opened the box slowly as if it would explode. _"_ _ **Oh, how pretty!"**_ She let out the breath she was holding. The ring was a sterling silver rope with a little round aquamarine stone.

 **-** _ **"Let me slip it on."**_ He took the index finger of her right hand, it was a perfect fit. Abigaíl kept her nails perfectly manicured and the ring looked beautiful on her midnight blue tipped fingers.

 **-** ** _"No, really, I think it's too much._** **"** Abigaíl really liked the ring, but was afraid of the appropriateness of such a lavish gift. She looked at Ilana for re-assurance.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Chica_** ** _, I can assure you, Tiffany's does have inexpensive pieces."_**

 **-** _ **"I'm sure Dr. Jaejoong considered the value and appropriateness of the gift,"**_ _Jihoo_ said.

 **** ** _\- "Please accept, because I refuse to take it back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, Dr. Jaejoong, I like it very much."_**

The evening came to an end and each pair went their separate ways.

 **-** ** _"Thank you for the evening, it was very nice of you."_** Abigaíl said shyly, when they were back in the car.

 **-** ** _"I'm glad you had a good time. Abi-ssi I enjoy spending time with you. I want to get to know you better. I love it when you tell me about your childhood and the things that make you happy. I hate it when you get angry at me but it makes me want to become a better person; just for you."_**

Abigaíl chuckled. **_"None of us are perfect and I forget sometimes. Forgive me if I judge you too harshly."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not at all, I've always held you to a higher standard. A standard that I was unworthy of but then I wanted to be worthy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Please, don't look at me, my standard is God's standard and I fall short every day."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's what I like the most about you, your faith."_**

 **** ** _\- "You can have it too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I don't know how."_**

 **-** ** _"The hardest step is the first one but it becomes second nature with time."_** Abigaíl smiled at him. **_"I'll tell you one day, you're not ready yet."_** She thought.

They continued talking until they arrived at her door.

 **-** _ **"Thank you, for allowing me to celebrate your birthday,"**_ Jaejoong said.

 **-** ** _"I'm supposed to be thanking you."_**

 **-** ** _"I don't want Abeoji mad at me, you'd better get inside."_** He hugged her tight and then kissed her forehead slowly, then each cheek. Abigaíl was sure she was bright red. **_"Good night princess,"_** he teased, waving at her before she stepped in the house. If they could both see each other, they would notice the identical smiles on their faces.

That night Abigaíl prayed: **_"Lord help me, I'm starting to like him. Are you using me to bring him back to you? Help me be patient and wait for your leading. I know you'll work it out with my parents too. In Jesus name, I pray."_**

Jaejoong entered his house, still smiling. _"Jaejoong-ah, did you have a good evening?"_ His Father asked.

 **-** ** _"Did_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _like her gift?"_** **H** is Mother asked.

 **-** _ **"Deh,"**_ Jaejoong answered. **_"I'm a little tired, jalja."_** He left his parents grinning at his back as he fled up the stairs to his room. Jaejoong jumped on his bed and closed his eyes wanting to remember Abigaíl smiling back at him. That's exactly how he fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _March 20, 2014_**

The days were getting longer, since the time change over a week ago. This was great for Ilana who was busy preparing for her trip. At times Jihoo accompanied her, other times she just went shopping on her own. She usually knew what she wanted and had it already waiting for her to pick up. The extra light also gave her the energy she needed to call California. She was putting together a special wedding gift for Suzy and JungMin. Phone calls were made to her CEO and Nana. She needed Gloria to contact her and enlisted Nana's help to make that happen. KyuJong was the only one of her friends to know what she was up to.

Aside from gifts for the gang and gifts for the Bride and Groom; there was Dr. Jhoo. His birthday would be coming soon and what do you get the guy who has everything? Ilana pondered that question while she rinsed her breakfast dishes. Her thought process was cut short by her phone ringing. Thinking it was Dr. Jihoo, she dried her hands as quickly as possible. She was pleasantly surprised to find out it wasn't.

 **-** ** _"Yeobosayo Oppa!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Cinderella, did I call at a good time?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa just gave me an excuse not to do the breakfast dishes. I can gather my things while we talk. Gwenchana, I have time. So where are you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We left India very early this morning and have been home for a good six hours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Home? Your parents must be so happy to have you all home for a few weeks."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh,"**_ _he couldn't bring himself to tell her he wouldn't be returning to the ship._ _ **"Bogoshipa, I can't wait to see you."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ara, nado bogoshipa. I have so much to do and see that week. I don't know if I'll have time to sleep!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I can't wait to do it all with you."_**

 **-** ** _"Mianhae Oppa, I promised to visit some other friends while there, but you'll still have most of my time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah Cinderella, I thought we were your friends first."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Jealous Oppa, hajiman I met some new people recently that were very kind to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "You mean people you met at that wedding?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, they made me promise I'd visit."_** Ilana had just slipped on her boots.

 **-** _ **"You're only here for a week; I'm only sharing you for a few hours. And who's this friend you're bringing?"**_ Ilana laughed.

 _ **-"HyungJun Oppa, I thought I was talking to Saengie Oppa?"**_ Before Young Saeng could protest being called by Macknae's name, the doorbell rang. **_"Mianhae Oppa, my ride is here. I have to go."_** Ilana slung her bag over her shoulder.

 **-** _ **"Yah! Cinderella didn't answer my question."**_ Young Saeng protested as Ilana walked to the door and opened it.

 **-** ** _"Saranghae Oppa, I gotta go. Give everyone a hug and tell them I can't wait to be there too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado saranghae, joeun haru dweseyo (have a nice day), Cinderella."_** Young Saeng pouted even if he smiled just a little. He couldn't wait to see her again.

 **-** ** _"Chingu?"_** Jihoo asked as they walked toward the elevator.

 **-** ** _"Deh,"_** she smiled widely. **_"Dr. Jihoo doesn't realize how excited I am."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh? And I thought we were going to be informal outside the hospital."_**

 **** ** _\- "Habit...and it feels weird."_**

 **-** ** _"Well get used to it."_**

* * *

 ** _March 22, 2014_**

Most weekends Dr. Jihoo and Ilana only saw each other briefly. Tonight, they would be going to Dr. Jaejoong's house for a mini get together in honor of their birthdays. Ilana used her morning alone time to shop for Dr. Jihoo. She had a few stores in mind and thankfully they all had what she wanted in stock. Shopping was a breeze when all you had to do was walk in and pick up your purchase that was already wrapped and waiting for you. Irish linen handkerchiefs at Brooks Brothers and white linen shirt at Club Monaco. That was probably more than she should spend but a rose gold tie clip also caught her eye before she left and how could she resist a few t-shirts in the most wonderfully soft Egyptian cotton and. Shaking her head to clear the vision of Jihoo in said shirts, Ilana selected blue, grey and taupe; he could wear them alone or layered. Making herself leave the store before a tie ended up also in her possession, she was back at home less than two hours after she had left. The shirts and tie clip would get packed and Ilana would give him the handkerchiefs tonight.

Abigaíl and Isabel arrived at Jaejoong's home around noon. Abigaíl would be helping Mrs. Oh cook and Isabel would help decorate and make sure the food and cake were to her standards.

 **-** ** _"We'll start by marinating our short ribs,_** **"** Mrs. Oh said. **_"Next we'll make a green tea cake and then you can help me chop all the vegetables for salad. I made radish kimchi last week and the seaweed soup doesn't take long to make. Do you think Ilana likes anchovies? Most Americans aren't very fond of them."_**

 **-** ** _"I think she'll try anything once and if it's something your family enjoys, we wouldn't want to keep you from making it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Very well, that can be last. Let's get started."_**

Abigaíl kept busy being Mrs. Oh's assistant and paying close attention to the recipes. Since her son was out of earshot, Mrs. Oh decided to bring him up as a topic of conversation. **_"Is my son behaving himself?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, he's changed in the last few months."_**

 **** ** _\- "How so?"_**

 **** ** _\- "He's not such an idiot anymore."_** Abigaíl gasped at what she just said, but Mrs. Oh laughed heartily.

 **-** ** _"Abi-yah my dear, thank you for feeling comfortable enough with me to speak freely. He is an idiot most of the time; call him 'pabo' when he acts up."_**

 **** ** _\- "I wasn't thinking when I said that, are you sure you're not angry?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course not. Now, let's put the cake in the oven and we'll start chopping vegetables."_**

Jaejoong and Isabel had made a trip to the party supply store for balloons and streamer and birthday hats and were now tying balloons all over the parlor. **_"Does Umma say anything about me?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo and she doesn't get mad anymore if I say I want an Appa,"**_ the little girl eagerly shared this news.

 **-** ** _"Who do you want as an Appa?"_**

 ** _\- "Guess!"_**

Jaejoong made a big show about trying to guess. ** _"I don't know; Umma probably has many boyfriends."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na ah! Just Dr. Prince."_**

Jaejoong smiled widely. **_"Does Umma know I'm her boyfriend?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aren't you?_** **"**

He thought about it **.** ** _"Yes, yes I am. If anyone asks, tell them Umma is taken. What should I do to make Umma like me more?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma already likes you, Dr. Prince,"_** Isabel said. **_"We pray for you every night that you would find Jesus."_** Jaejoong was surprised and touched that Abigaíl would even consider him worthy of her prayers. **_"Dr. Prince, how do you_** **lose** ** _Jesus?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know, Jagiya, I guess you have to stop looking for him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr._** **Prince!** ** _He's everywhere; you don't need to_** **find** ** _him. I should remind Mama."_**

Jaejoong gave the little girl a huge hug. **_"Let's go see if Halmoni has snacks for us."_**

A few hours later, the cake was done and decorated, ribs and meat were grilling and Mrs. Kim was starting the soup and Abigaíl the anchovies. Jihoo and Ilana would be arriving soon. Jaejoong walked into the kitchen and tried to snatch an anchovy from the pan to which Abigail put a stop.

 **-** ** _"Ah!"_** Abigaíl had rapped his knuckles for stealing. ** _"Umma! Did you see that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Serves you right, never get in the way of yeoja while she's cooking."_** Mrs. Oh said as they heard the doorbell ring. **_"That should be them!"_**

The housekeeper ushered Jihoo and Ilana into the foyer where they were greeted by Mr. Kim and Isabel.

 ** _-"Ajussi!_** ** _Tía_** **** ** _Ilana!"_** Isabel treated them to exuberant hugs.

 ** _-"_** ** _Hola muñeca_** ** _,"_** Ilana kissed the child's cheek. **_"Me puedes ser un favor (_** ** _Can you do me a favor_** ** _)_** **?"** The little girl nodded and Ilana whispered in her ear. **_"_** ** _Dale la bolsa a tu Mami, es para Ajussi_** **** ** _(_** ** _Give this bag to your Mom, it's for Ajussi_** **)."**

Isabel ran off to carry out her instructions.

 **-** _ **"Annyeong hasseyo,"**_ Mr. Kim bowed in greeting.

- ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, Abeoji, Ilana Contreras inmida, she works with me."_**

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, mannaseo bangawoyo (nice to meet you)."_** Ilana also bowed.

 **-** ** _"Hangukmal hasil jul aseyo (Do you speak Korean)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, jogeumyo (A little)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback! Saeng-il chukha hamnida to the both of you."_**

Jaejoong and Abigaíl came to fetch them.

- ** _"Chica_** **,"** Abigaíl hugged Ilana and took her by the hand. **_"Come on, the food is ready."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo-ah, Umma made all the birthday dishes."**_ Jaejoong clapped Jihoo on the arm.

Mrs. Oh and the housekeeper had just set the table in the parlor. **_"Hello dear, you must be Ilana. I'm Jaejoong's Mother."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anneyeong hasseyo mannaseo bangawoyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-ah, she's charming. I'd keep an eye on her or some man will come along and make your admin his wife."_** Mrs. Oh smiled mischievously.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Eommoni, I'm not looking for a relationship."_**

Ilana was beet red. ** _"Umma, she's going to Seoul next week, perhaps Kwon Jiyong would be willing to show her around."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo kwenchanayo,"_** Ilana was going to kill Dr. Jaejoong.

 **-** _ **"That won't be necessary, Eommoni,"**_ Jihoo looked at Mrs. Oh with a polite smile. ** _"Ilana-ssi has many friends in Seoul."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jagiya?"**_ Mrs. Oh asked.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Tía_** __ _ **Ilana, what about Saengie, he's your shy prince?"**_ Isabel looked concerned.

 **-** ** _"Aww_** ** _chiquita_** **** ** _(little one_** ** _), he's a very special friend, my first best friend. Those are just nicknames."_** Ilana felt a little sad, reducing YoungSaeng's love to just a special friendship.

\- **"But** **Tía** **..."**

 **\- "Isabel, leave your** **Tía** **alone."**

Mrs. Oh was curious as to who this other young man was. Even more curious was Yoon Jihoo's reaction. His blank face most definitely cracked; she hadn't imagined the look of concern that had gone as quickly as it came. Her son had brought up Kwon Jiyong for a reason. Could their Jihoo be falling for his admin? It very much appeared that way. **_"Well dears, enjoy your meal. Happy Birthday."_** Mrs. Oh hugged Ilana and then Jihoo. **_"Don't let her get away,"_** she whispered in his ear, leaving him shocked.

 **-** ** _"The food looks delicious! And the room...Isabel, did you decorate?"_** The room was filled with balloons, both floating and tied down; there were brightly colored streamers and a very pink 'Happy Birthday' sign."

- ** _"Dr. Prince helped and Mama helped Halmoni. Oh! I forgot!"_** Isabel ran off to fetch something and returned with a mock 'Happy Birthday' tiara and crown for Ilana and Jihoo.

 **-** _ **"Gomawo, Isabel,"**_ Jihoo placed the crown on his head.

- ** _"Gracias_** ** _chiquita_** _ **, I love it."**_ Ilana placed the plastic tiara on her head.

The food was delicious and they lost no time in settling down to eating and laughing.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, we should ask Eommoni to set_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _up with a nice Korean guy, now that she's learning to cook the food."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!/No!"_** Both Jaejoong and Abigaíl shouted at once.

Ilana looked at Jihoo and they both laughed.

 **-** ** _"I'm not in the market for a boyfriend either,"_** Abigaíl responded.

 **\- "Mama!** ** _Dr. Prince_** **is** _ **your boyfriend!"**_ Isabel said.

- ** _"Is that true, Isabel?"_** Jihoo asked grinning.

 **\- "Isabel!** ** _He's a friend and he's a boy_** **."**

 **-** ** _"But Dr. Prince..."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Niña_** ** _!"_** Abigaíl covered her daughter's mouth.

Jihoo and Ilana continued grinning at the two. Jaejoong decided to turn the tables. **_"Yah, wae do both of you get to go on vacation together and leave me without support."_**

Jihoo ignored him as usual, not rising to the bait. Dr. Jaejoong alone knew his whereabouts each month but neither Jihoo nor Ilana let on they were traveling together.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, how does being gone at the same time mean going together. I don't know what Dr. Jihoo does during his time away from the hospital, do you?"_** Even if he did, he couldn't say.

 **-** ** _"You don't think Unnie and me can take care of things?"_** Abigaíl looked at Jaejoong daring him to say no.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo! I just thought it was odd they would both gone at the same time."_**

 **\- "Dr. Jaejoong,** ** _I'm going to a wedding that was planned two months ago. If Dr. Jihoo had to rearrange his schedule all of a sudden, am I to say no you can't?"_**

 ** _\- "I can extend my time away for two weeks instead of a week and a day. I thought I was being generous."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, a week and a day is fine with me."_** Jaejoong couldn't help suspect something was up.

They continued to eat and unabashedly tease each other. Poor Isabel was often left in the dark, too young to understand the grownups banter.

 **-** ** _"Isabel, help me pick up and we can bring the cake,"_** Abigaíl said after they had long stopped eating.

- ** _"I'll help,"_** Ilana jumped up from her seat.

 **-** ** _"Isabel can do it and the housekeeper can bring the cake out."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'm going to run to the car."**_ Jihoo stood from his seat; leaving Ilana and Jaejoong.

- ** _"So, what are you planning to do in Seoul?"_** Jaejoong asked trying to see if she would confess who her traveling companion was.

 **-** ** _"Other than the wedding, It's wherever my friends drag me. I promised to visit with Harabeoji and I'd like to see the c..."_** she was about to say conservatory but she wasn't supposed to know about that. **"...** ** _the girls: JaeKyung, Gaeul and JanDi."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _said you were upset that your Oppa wasn't able to go with you but you found someone else."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, Na chingu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you meeting your chingu at the airport?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, were going together."_** Ilana was wondering what Dr. Jaejoong was up to. Neither noticed Jihoo just out of sight, he too was curious about Jaejoong's motives.

- ** _"Ilana-yah, are you sure you won't be returning engaged to that special Oppa?"_**

Jihoo chose to walk back in the room at that moment. _**"Mianhae, I thought I might have taken too long."**_ Ilana noticed the pretty black and white bag he carried.

Abigaíl, Isabel, Mrs. Oh and the housekeeper also returned at that moment with cake and two sets of numbered candles. The parlor was filled with the sound of the happy birthday song in English and Korean. Jaejoong made the birthday couple take a picture.

Jihoo gave him the 'no funny business or you're dead' look'.

Isabel whispered something in Ilana's ear. **_"_** ** _No, se va enojar_** **** ** _(_** ** _he's going to get mad_** ** _),_** **"** she told the little girl.

 **-** ** _"Saengie didn't get too mad."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's Saengie Oppa, Ajussi is different."_** Isabel was bursting with mischief. _"_ ** _Si me regañan es tu culpa_** **** ** _(_** ** _If I get in trouble it's your fault_** ** _)."_** Jihoo hadn't taken a piece of cake as he was talking with Mr. Kim. **_"Jihoo-ah,"_** she called from behind him. **_"Come, try the cake, it's delicious."_** Jihoo was a little shocked she actually spoke casually. When he turned to face Ilana, Isabel hugged him from behind so his hands were immobilized and he was distracted. By the time he realized what was happening it was too late. **_"Saeng-il chukha hae,"_** Ilana said as she pushed a piece of cake in his face. _**"Isabel, run!"**_ The two co-conspirators took off running through the house to the patio, not caring that they weren't wearing shoes. Everyone else remained stunned. Jihoo tried to be angry but couldn't. He began to smile, then grin, then chuckle until he was laughing out loud and everyone else with him.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry Dr. Jihoo; I can't believe Ilana made Isabel help her."_** Abigaíl handed Jihoo a towel, not before Jaejoong took a picture.

 **-** ** _"I don't think Ilana thought this up on her own, nae jagiya can be pretty persuasive."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana is an adult, she should know better."_** Abigaíl was embarrassed.

 **-** ** _"Time to get those two back."_** Jihoo and Jaejoong headed outside to look for the two criminals.

Ilana and Isabel had hidden behind a deck box and a folded umbrella. _**"Ilana-yah, I'm not angry at you, come out."**_ Isabel gasped and Ilana signaled for her to keep quiet. Jihoo with his cat like senses heard something; the faintest rustling. **_"Where could those two have gone?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you think they went out to the street?"_** Jaejoong asked.

 **-** _ **"I'll go check, you stay here."**_ Jihoo signaled to the corner of the patio, before pretending to leave. It was getting harder to keep Isabel still. Any moment the child was going to explode with laughter.

 **-** ** _"Aish, where are you two? Isabel, Umma is going to worry. Ilana, you're not wearing shoes or coat. If you get sick, it's your fault."_** It must've been adrenaline, because Ilana wasn't cold at all. Jaejoong walked around a little more. **_"Alright, he's gone, now's your chance to escape."_** That was enough for Isabel to go into a giggling fit. They were caught. _"_ _ **Jagiya, there you are!"**_ Isabel screamed as Jaejoong pulled her out of hiding.

 **-** ** _"Is Dr. Jihoo really not angry?"_** Ilana asked while extricating herself from a cushion and the deck box.

 **-** _ **"Ask him yourself,"**_ Jihoo had snuck up behind her. Isabel and Ilana both screamed. Ilana tried to take off running but was no match for him. He grabbed hold of her waist and then hoisted her into his arms. She continued to kick and scream.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Let me go! This is harassment, you know!"_**

 **** ** _\- "And shoving cake in my face isn't?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Juseyo! Jaebal!"_** He ignored her entreaties as he carried her back to the parlor.

 **-** ** _"I think Ajussi likes your_** **** ** _Tía_** **** ** _Ilana."_** Jaejoong commented to the still giggling Isabel.

Jihoo put Ilana down just before the parlor door. **_"Pabo,"_** Ilana said, before entering the parlor and having cake smashed into her face by Abigaíl. Mr. Kim was taking video of the event.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Abigaíl_** _ **! Oh my goodness, I can't believe you just did that."**_ Ilana laughed until tears poured from her eyes. Every time she tried to stop, she'd look at Jihoo and start laughing again. He took out his handkerchief and helped her remove the remainder of the cake from her face.

 **-** ** _"Time for presents!"_** Abigaíl announced. Ilana dropped to the ground and picked up bits of cake that had fallen. Mrs. Oh stopped her.

 **-** ** _"No, no, it's a party, these things happen. It's been a long time since there's been so much laughter in this house. We are truly blessed."_**

Ilana could say the same thing. She felt happy and loved. The love of friends and family. She was about to start crying, when Abigaíl thrust a bag at her. **_"This is for you from Isabel and me_** **."** Ilana opened a handmade card with a simple inscription, **_"Mourning comes at night but Joy comes in the morning. May your nights be over and God grant you joy today and every day."_** The card pushed Ilana's tears over the edge, making Abigaíl cry too. The two women were hugging, the two men were smiling at the woman, and Isabel was just confused.

Jihoo placed a hand on Ilana's shoulder and handed her the black and white bag he had brought from the car.

 **-** ** _"Wait! She didn't even look in the bag!"_** Abigaíl protested. Ilana had only read the card before she started crying.

 **-** ** _"That's right!"_** Ilana laughed. Inside the bag were two long sleeve sheer sweaters, suitable for layering. _**"These are so pretty and a 'Barnes and Noble' card too!"**_ Ilana hugged her friend again and Isabel too, before opening Jihoo's gift. There wasn't a card attached, Ilana pulled out a white uneven jacket and a white bracelet. **_"Thank you, I like it,"_** she smiled and hugged him without thought to the others.

 **-** ** _"It's nothing special; it will be warmer in Seoul than in New York, you'll need a lighter jacket."_**

Jaejoong gave her a complete outfit of leggings and long shirt complete with a long star necklace. _**"Enjoy your vacation, I won't miss you bossing me around,"**_ _he told her._

 _ **\- "Don't worry, I'll make sure to do it for her,"**_ Abigaíl said. Jaejoong made a frightened face, making everyone laugh.

 ** _\- "It's Jihoo's turn!"_** Ilana called out. Isabel came with two blue and white bags.

 **-** ** _"This is from_** ** _Tía_** **** ** _Ilana and this is from Mama and me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo, Isabel."_** Jihoo read Ilana's card, which was also homemade and full of musical analogies. He caught himself grinning and busied himself with the bag, pulling out the box of handkerchiefs. **_"These are nice, thank you,"_** Jihoo smiled shyly at Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Wau, Ilana, you know nae chingu well and those aren't just any handkerchiefs."_** The package of three had cost Ilana twice the amount of the other boxes in the store.

 _ **\- "It's his birthday, they had to be special,"**_ Ilana defended her choice. Abigaíl and Jaejoong gave each other knowing looks. Jihoo was already moving on to Abigail's gift. An Amazon gift card and a white travel mug with his full name and professional title engraved on it.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry; I didn't know what to get you."_** Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, this is really nice; you didn't need to spend your money but thank you."_** He inclined his head. **_"Ilana-yah, thank you, you know I'll use these."_** He placed a hand on her arm and gave her his beautiful smile. From an observer's perspective, it appeared that smile hid a secret that most definitely her eyes knew. The other two were left to wonder: what was the secret of the handkerchief?

* * *

 ** _Anyone wanting to cook a traditional Korean birthday meal here you go:_** ** _._**

 ** _Jihoo's birthday is March 30th according to a website I found, so I decided to go with that and Ilana's is March 23, so I imagine more birthday festivities to come._**

 ** _So, who's up for going to Seoul?_**


	66. Traveling Companions

**_March 23, 2014_**

Ilana woke to the sound of her phone ringing. It was ten A.M.; normally, she was up by this time but she had been up late on the phone, with the gang. Rubbing her eyes, she answered the phone.

 **\- "** ** _Nana_** **!"**

Nana and Brendon began singing 'Las Mañanitas'.

 **\- "** ** _Que tus problemas sean menos, tus bendiciones más y que solo la felicidad camine por tu puerta (_** ** _May your troubles be less, and your blessings be more and nothing but happiness come through the door_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gracias, Nana (_** ** _Thank you, Nana_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Vas ir a celebrar, niña (_** ** _Are you going to celebrate, dear_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, Nana, me celebraron el viernes y me voy de vacación el jueves (_** ** _we celebrated on Friday and I leave for vacation on Thursday)_** ** _."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ay niña, le doy gracias a Dios, que estás aprendiendo vivir (_** ** _Dear child, I thank God you are learning to live_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Poquito (_** ** _A little_** ** _), Nana. Mis amigos me han ayudado mucho (_** ** _My friends have helped me a lot_** ** _), sin ellos, no sé qué sería de mí (_** ** _without them I don't know what would have happened to me_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mi niña todos los días oro por ti y tus amigos y tu vecino (_** ** _My child, I pray every day for you, your friends, and your neighbor_** ** _)."_** Nana had not forgotten about the young Doctor that the Lord had placed on her heart. She didn't even know how she knew to call him Doctor.

 **\- "** ** _Vecino (_** ** _neighbor_** ** _)?"_** Ilana didn't even know her neighbors; she was thinking next door to her not two doors down.

 **-** ** _"Sí, mi amor (_** ** _yes, love_** ** _), Dios me lo puso en el corazón (_** ** _God put him in my heart_** ** _)."_**

Ilana knew Nana said odd things at times, but her heart was genuine. **"** ** _Bueno, Nana, ese vecino tiene la suerte de tener sus oraciones (_** ** _Well Nana, that neighbor is lucky to have your prayers_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "Ya levántate niña bonita (_** ** _now get up pretty girl_** ** _), que tengas buen día (_** ** _have a nice day_** ** _)."_**

Ilana was smiling after her phone call. She had only been able to speak briefly with Brendon, he was happy she had found someone to travel with. **"** ** _I'm hungry,_** **"** she told herself. She might as well get up and make breakfast.

Jihoo had gone early to the hospital. He wanted to leave by noon and spend the rest of the afternoon with Ilana, being that today was her actual birthday day. The morning had escaped him and it was now eleven. He would not be done by noon and one hour might not be enough time for her to get ready. He'd better call her.

Ilana finished breakfast and cleaned her kitchen before trying to plan how many meals to make for the week. Her phone rang and she smiled at the caller ID.

 **\- "** ** _Yeobosayo, D-, I mean Jihoo."_** She almost said Dr. Jihoo, but he wanted her to speak informally when they were outside of work.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, Saeng-il chucka hamnida!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dress warmly and for walking; be ready by one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! Assuming I don't have plans already?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Oh_** **, does** ** _Ilana have plans?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo_** **."**

 **\- "** ** _Greon, I'll see you at one."_** Jihoo terminated the call, smiling to himself.

Ilana stood rolling her eyes. **"** ** _Pabo_** **,"** she said before getting ready.

 **\- "** _ **Did you eat lunch?"**_ Jihoo asked Ilana as he drove.

 ** _\- "I didn't eat breakfast until after ten."_**

 ** _\- "We can stop for snacks if we need to."_**

 ** _\- "But where are we going?"_**

 ** _\- "Somewhere."_** Jihoo smiled at the annoyed look she gave him.

They parked the car and walked, Jihoo handed her a travel mug filled with tea, as it was still only forty (5.5c) degrees outside. Ilana followed along quietly as Jihoo wouldn't say a word as to where they were going. " _ **Yah, Jihoo-ah, I don't like surprises."**_ He turned and smiled at her but not a word did he say. They were by the park, she knew that much but she was starting to get nervous and stopped walking. " ** _Yoon Jihoo, I'm not moving until you tell me where you're dragging me to."_**

Jihoo stopped and grinned back at her. **_"I'm not_** **dragging** ** _you anywhere_** **;** ** _be patient a little longer and you will see where we're going. You can come or stay,"_** he resumed his walking.

Ilana took a deep breath before deciding to continue. **"** ** _Yah! Wait up!"_** She ran to catch up; he was already a few yards ahead.

Finally, they arrived at the Vanderbilt Gate entrance to the conservatory garden in Central Park.

 **\- "** _ **Ohh, it's beautiful,**_ _"_ Ilana said quietly. The conservatory garden was a quiet zone; no loud talking.

- ** _"I thought you would like it. I didn't know if you had come before."_**

Ilana shook her head 'no', taking in the scenery.

 **\- "** ** _Let's walk."_** The gardens were breathtaking. Ilana headed straight for the twelve-foot high jet fountain on the lawn of the Italian garden. Jihoo smiled at her smile. Her eyes danced with the fountain. **"** ** _Does Ilana like fountains?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I do, my Mother could never get enough of fountains. She has a small one in her garden and in the front of the house**_ _."_ Again, she spoke of her parents in the present.

 **\- "** ** _There are many fountains in Seoul, I...can show you if you have time."_** Jihoo didn't wait for a response before wandering off.

 **\- "** ** _Have you come here before?"_** Ilana asked, realizing he walked away.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm, but it seems each time I come, it's different."_** They walked towards a lane of Crabtree's not quite in bloom yet, it was still cold.

- ** _"I'd like to see these in full bloom."_** Ilana closed her eyes and imagined a canopy of different shades of pink.

 **-** _ **"We'll come back; you don't have to imagine it,**_ _"_ he teased. **"** ** _They should be in full bloom soon."_** They came to a 'T' in the road. **_"Right or left?"_**

Ilana chose right towards the French garden. Again, she stopped to admire the fountain of the 'three dancing maidens'. **"** ** _They seem to enjoy the freezing water. Not for me, thanks. My family likes the warm temperatures. Other than the cruise to Alaska and now living in New York, I hadn't...really...seen...snow."_** Then she remembered the snow on that day in New York.

Jihoo saw her withdraw, remembering something from the past. Judging from the look on her face it was a painful memory. He waited for her to speak and when she didn't, he took her gently by the wrist. " _ **Walk, it's too cold standing there."**_ They continued walking in silence, meandering through the garden until they came to the English Garden. Spotting the sculpture of Mary and Dickon; the children from the book 'The Secret Garden'. **"** ** _I remember liking that story when I was really young,"_** she told him. **_"I loved the way Mary and Dickon filled each other's void."_** Ilana absentmindedly walked to the fountain and removed her glove. Jihoo just watched for the moment as she swished the water around. He waited to hear what more she would say; her frigid hands he could deal with later. **_"I could identify with them."_** Jihoo wanted to ask why but thought it best not to interrupt. **"** ** _I told you, I've led a sheltered life. My Mother's garden and the stables were my world. If I hadn't gone on that cruise, I never would have had a friend, other than Kike."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** He decided to put a stop to her self-depreciation. He dipped his hand in the water and flicked her with the icy droplets.

 **\- "** ** _Ah_** **!"** A few water droplets found her face.

\- **"Shh...** ** _it's a quiet zone._** ** _Kaja_** **."** Jihoo took advantage that her hand was out of the water and pulled her to a nearby bench. He rubbed her hand in between and made her put her glove back on.

 **-** ** _"Gomawo,"_** Ilana smiled. **"** ** _You know, I wouldn't have met you either, or Abigaíl, or_** **anyone** ** _."_**

 **\- "** ** _In that case, I'm glad you went on that cruise."_** Ilana smiled at him, but Jihoo had his blank stare again and was looking off to a distance.

They sat amongst the trees, sheltered from the wind.

 **\- "** _ **This is beautiful, gomawo,**_ _"_ Ilana spoke after being quiet for a while. **"** ** _The story goes that Umma refused to leave Mexico if Appa didn't promise her an English garden."_**

 **\- "** ** _And did he?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Umma and I spent all the time we could there."**_ She felt herself getting teary and looked away, lest he offer her his handkerchief.

Jihoo knew Ilana's profile well and could see she was blinking back tears. **"** ** _Gwenchana_** **,"** he said.

 **-** ** _"Ara, I just hate how easily, I'm reduced to tears in this last year."_**

 __ _ **\- "You shouldn't have to hide what you feel; that's a good way to make yourself sick."**_ Ilana knew he was talking from her own experience but she didn't know he was also speaking from his own. **"** ** _Tell me why you don't fly well?"_** He changed the subject.

Ilana stiffened slightly. **_"I-I just panic."_**

 __ _ **\- "Wae?"**_ She shook her head, how can she explain panicking over something she never witnessed. She'd have to relive the day she was left behind.

 **-** ** _"I...get nightmares, I-I can't explain it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Can't or won't."_**

 **** ** _\- "Can't."_** Ilana tried to stand from the bench but he pulled her back down.

 **\- "** ** _Don't run away and don't say you are not."_** He turned her face toward him. " ** _Something happened that's too painful to remember. I understand, I've been through it and am still going through it. But sometimes the right friend comes along and takes part of that pain onto themselves and you're left with less. If you can do that enough times, the pain practically goes away. I'm willing to be that kind of friend."_**

Ilana remained quiet, if she opened her mouth now, she wouldn't stop. **"** ** _Not today,"_** she said. Another day when she felt she didn't need a friend. Then if he was disgusted with her, he could leave and maybe it wouldn't hurt.

 **\- "** ** _No tears allowed on your birthday."_** He pulled her into a hug. **"** ** _Kaja, we have more things to do."_**

They had real Mexican tacos for dinner and rode the horse and carriage just before sunset and returned home right after. **"** _ **Come over for a little while, I have one more surprise,"**_ Jihoo said.

- **"** ** _Anieyo, you've done enough. Gomawo, I had a wonderful day."_**

 **\- "** ** _The day isn't over, come."_** Ilana allowed herself to be led to his apartment. He knew she felt slightly awkward in his apartment, far more comfortable in hers. " _ **Would you close your eyes?"**_ He asked cautiously, seeing the look of insecurity in her eyes. **"** ** _We're going down the hall and into that room."_** He pointed to a door. **"** ** _Trust me, juseyo."_** He needed to be in his apartment for this surprise. She swallowed, still nervous but nodded her head. This was Jihoo, he wouldn't hurt her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. He smiled and led her to the room. **"** ** _Anja_** **."** Ilana sat on what felt like a stool. A second later she heard him step away and other movements. Her heart was still pounding when he said: **"** ** _open your eyes."_** He was standing across from her with his violin in hand. He began to play a sweet melody _(Music)_. Ilana was smiling even though tears formed in her eyes. She was deeply touched that he would share this with her. From what JaeKyung had told her, he had all but given up music and rarely played for anyone.

 **\- "** ** _Bravo_** **!"** She clapped when he was done. **"** ** _Kansamnida! Kansamnida!"_**

 ** _An hour into flight_**

 ** _March 27, 2014_**

Jihoo and Ilana had been in the air for about an hour. Neither had slept the night before. This was his usual practice and he wanted Ilana also to be tired enough she slept on the plane. **"** ** _Just keep me distracted,"_** she told him. The only foreseeable problem she thought was the fact that she wasn't immediately by a window. The window rows were single seats but Virginia had placed them in the back, where they could cross over to each other if need be.

 **\- "** ** _JaeKyung is upset we didn't let her send the J.K. Group plane for us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, the tickets were purchased a long time ago. It didn't make sense to cancel them for only return tickets."_** Ilana had been in contact with JaeKyung all week. Suzy's wedding was during the day on Sunday, but in the evening she would have to excuse herself from her friends and meet up with Jihoo's F4 family. Ilana was smiling to herself at what she had instigated and JaeKyung took over.

- **"** ** _You should change and think of sleeping, you have a funny look on your face."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, I was just thinking of Kike, he'll be flying out to Beirut any minute."_** She made up something.

 **\- "** ** _Did you speak to your Oppa on your birthday?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, he also wanted to make sure I'd be okay flying without him. I reassured him I was going with a good friend."_** She smiled. The seats were separated by a partition but she could still turn and see Jihoo as she talked to him.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, go change so you can rest."_**

 **-** ** _"I'm not tired."_** Ilana was afraid of going to sleep. That's when her mind played tricks on her.

Jihoo sighed **.** ** _"At least change but after lunch I expect you to sleep. I brought a mild sedative if you need it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** she said a little too abruptly.

Jihoo didn't comment.

For the most part, everything was fine. Jihoo had finally convinced her to change as did he. He had his own pajamas and Ilana wore the airline pajamas. Occasionally, a surge of fear would threaten to cut off her oxygen and she would stop and take deep breaths until she was back to normal. Jihoo would reach over and touch her shoulder reassuringly.

Lunch was delicious and although Ilana was exhausted, she refused to sleep until she got off the plane. **"** ** _Jihoo-ah,"_** it was too quiet, she needed to hear his voice.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm?"_** He was so close to falling asleep.

- **"** ** _Did you bring work?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Not from the hospital, I've been checking my emails only. After I sleep I have to review some of the reports from the foundation."_**

 **** ** _\- "Can I do it for you? Just tell me what I'm looking for."_**

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo_** **."** Ilana turned her head away from him and towards the window to hide her disappointment. Jihoo noticed her lack of response. He only needed a few hours' sleep; he'd wait until he got his companion to sleep. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, why don't you sleep?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro."_**

He chuckled. **"** ** _Arraso, let's go for a walk."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_** She jumped from her seat happily.

They perused the duty-free store for random expensive things they didn't need. Jihoo draped her with different hats and scarves. She was getting annoyed but was so tired she couldn't help giggle at everything he did.

 **\- "** _ **Two can play at that game,"**_ Ilana began to drape ties and watches on him and other accessories. A certain tie caught her eye. **"** ** _What color suit are you changing into?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Blue gray, wae?"_**

 __ _ **\- "This will do nicely,"**_ Ilana said holding a sky blue checkered tie. The rose gold tie bar would stand out well. **"** ** _Jeogiyo,_** **"** Ilana signaled the attendant. **"** ** _We'll take this."_**

 **** ** _\- "Who are you buying that for?_** **"** Jihoo asked suspiciously.

 **\- "** ** _For Ajussi Uissa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae. Ajumma please put that on my account."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aniiiii!"_** Ilana pouted.

 **\- "** ** _Save your aegyo for another time. I'm not changing my mind."_** Ilana scowled at him and walked off. **"** ** _Ajumma, please add the tan and white scarf."_** Jihoo smiled, satisfied. Package in hand, he met up with Ilana. **"** ** _Kaja, we'll sit in the lounge for a while."_** He ordered a glass of wine for himself and tea for Ilana. They were almost halfway to Seoul, he would need sleep soon. **"** ** _Why do you fight sleep? Does Ilana want to be so exhausted you don't enjoy your visit?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'll be fine,"_** she mumbled. After all, she was good at not sleeping.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah..."_**

 **\- "** ** _Chincha, I'll be fine. Mianhae, I'm keeping you up. Go back without me, I'll follow in a little."_**

 **** ** _\- "We'll finish our drinks and go back together. If Ilana is so bad at flying how did you get to New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It took me seven months,"_** she giggled. He gave her an impatient look, making her giggle more.

- **"** ** _Yah!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Impatient Ajussi. The cruise where I met the gang dropped me off in Ft. Lauderdale. I stayed with Kike in Miami a few months until I finished the medical office course and I started looking for work in the field. Kike went behind my back and asked my cousin for help and he got me the interview at NYP. I would be too much of a wreck to take a plane, we took the train."_** Jihoo started to laugh.

 **\- "** ** _That's one way of getting around."_**

 **** ** _\- "I used to be much worse; you'll have to ask KyuJong Uissa and nae chingu HyungJun-ssi how I survived the helicopter ride In New Caledonia. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be calmly sitting here talking to you. We took Nana to Rome and they almost had to turn the plane around. Kike had to give me a sedative. Don't think about it,_** **"** she warned him.

 **\- "** ** _Mwo?"_** His face was perfectly schooled not to show the smallest hint of a smile. The captain announced they were at the halfway point.

\- **"** ** _Let's go back and order dinner. In less than four hours you'll have been awake for twenty-four hours."_**

Jihoo couldn't fight it anymore; he fell asleep leaving Ilana alone. She took her NOOK out and began to read one of the Jane Austen novels. It felt like those early days on the ship alone and Ilana didn't like it at all. Her eyes tried to close but she fought it. The attendant offered to put out her bed but Ilana refused. She couldn't take the chance of screaming in her sleep. She wished Kike were with her, at least then she could hold his hand and lean against him like on their flight to Seattle. Actually, these Korean Air seats were very comfortable but the partition made it impossible to really hold hands or snuggle with your neighbor. Not that she would snuggle with Jihoo if she could. She felt her face heat up and shook her head to dispel the image.

Ilana was tempted to ask for coffee, but her heart was already racing and her hands shook. She stared out the window and took a deep breath, just to make sure she still could.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _March 28, 2014_**

YoungSaeng and KyuJong were staying in Seoul for the week. YoungSaeng was staying at HyungJun's house and KyuJong with JungMin. Everyone was excited about Ilana's arrival. Suzy's Mother had invited them all over for lunch.  
 **\- "** ** _Suzy-ah, when does your chingu arrive?"_** Her Mother asked.

 **\- "** ** _Her plane arrives at four thirty, Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "You'll be happy to have a yeoja's company for the wedding day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Eommoni, what's wrong with us?"_** HyungJun asked.

 **\- "** ** _You're namja; a yeoja needs another yeoja on her wedding day. If it weren't for JungMin-ssi, my Suzy would never have found a husband hanging around all of you."_**

 **** ** _\- "I did Eommonim a favor, isn't that right?"_** JungMin said smugly.

 **\- "** ** _Deh_** **,"** Suzy's Mother agreed. **"** ** _Kansamnida, JungMin-ssi for loving my daughter despite her foolishness at times."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Umma, I should thank her for loving me despite_** **my** ** _foolish ways."_** JungMin and Suzy gazed intently into each other's eyes, forgetting the rest of the present company.

 **\- "** ** _Yah_** **!"** YoungSaeng shouted. **"** ** _Some of us are trying to eat and don't appreciate sugar in our food."_** Everyone laughed at him. He'd been in an odd mood since the night before.

 **\- "** ** _I can't wait to see So YiHyun later."_** Maknae wore a dorky grin on his face, thinking of his girlfriend.

 **\- "** ** _How quickly you run into the arms of another woman. I thought we had something special?"_** JungMin playfully batted his lashes amidst groans of disgust and laughter.

 **\- "** ** _JungMin-ssi left me first,"_** **Macknae playfully sobbed on YoungSaeng's shoulder, which in turn shoved him off.** Earning him more laughter.

- **"** ** _Suzy-ssi, what do you and Ilana-ssi have planned for tomorrow night?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, the usual. Beauty treatments and get our nails done, maybe watch a movie. I suppose we'll talk about it over dinner and JungMin and I are meeting her for breakfast tomorrow. "_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh? And the rest of us?"_** KyuJong asked.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhaeyo, KyuJong Oppa, Ilana just said she had something for us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Guys,"_** **Y** oungSaeng got everyone's attention. " _Since we're all going to dinner tonight, do you mind if I go to the airport alone?"_

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_** HyungJun complained. JungMin reached over and smacked him on the head. **"** ** _Mworago?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We'll see Ilana at dinner,"_** **KyuJong said as he looked around the table.** ** _Incheon will be crowded on a Friday afternoon anyway."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, just make sure she gets five hugs,"_** Suzy said. Everyone knew YoungSaeng had been hoping for some kind of commitment from Ilana that would give him a glimmer of hope before he enlisted.

- **"** ** _Gomawoyo_** **,"** he said.

 **\- "** ** _Suzy-ssi, do you know what friend she was traveling with?"_** KyuJong asked, happy that she trusted someone enough to ask them to fly with her.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, just someone from the hospital. To be honest, I didn't ask. She sounds so peaceful every time I talk to her and even happier than she's ever been. I don't really care 'why', just the results."_**

 **** ** _\- "I've noticed it too,"_** KyuJong added. " ** _She's been on a strict eating plan and says she's pretty much at normal weight now. I'm sure that has a lot to do with it."_**

YoungSaeng had noticed it too. Her texts were different. He couldn't put a finger on it but it was almost like the underlying melancholy was gone. She couldn't fool him; he knew when she was upset despite her pains to hide it. Lately, her conversations and text were livelier, even if she said she still cried over everything. **"** ** _Aish_** **!"** He was frustrated with himself. Was he upset because she was no longer depressed? The picture of her at the wedding was amazing. The smile she wore meant she was having a good time, not to mention she looked beautiful in that dress. HyunJoong said she was fitting in well and making more friends, of which she would be visiting during her stay. He should be happy but why did he feel worried. He was being selfish. YoungSaeng would be leaving her for twenty-one months and he didn't want her carrying on with her life? **"** ** _Ahh_** **!"** This was complete torture and the previous night's conversation with HyunJoong was of no help. He really hated when his Sunbae made sense, which was mostly always. Well, despite his friend's advice, he planned on making the most of Ilana's visit.

Harabeoji and the F4 family were also preparing for Ilana's visit and of course Jihoo's arrival. It was the fact they were arriving together, which was causing the excitement. Gaeul and JaeKyung had stopped by the clinic to discuss Jihoo's surprise party with Harabeoji and JanDi.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-ssi is so sweet to think of a surprise party for Jihoo,"_** Gaeul said, clapping her hands in excitement.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, she says to blame her for everything. If he wants his files coded accurately, he can't get too mad at her."_** JaeKyung added.

 **\- "** _ **Do you guys think she's the one?"**_ JanDi was nervous of Ilana and Jihoo's growing closeness. It wasn't that she wanted to keep her Sunbae for herself, she just feared him getting hurt again.

 **\- "** ** _JanDi-ah, we just have to wait and see. In the meantime, we can do everything to encourage the relationship."_** Harabeoji chortled gruffly. Security knows to call me Sunday evening with a false emergency. I plan on going to the wedding of Suzy-ssi, Ilana's chingu. I'll take Jihoo for dinner that night and we will be interrupted. Ilana said she'd not have a problem arriving at the foundation by eight P.M.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, I'm picking her up,"_** JaeKyung informed them. **"** ** _You don't know how surprised I was when she called asking if we could plan a surprise party for Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, the child wanted to know what she could pay for."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji did tell her nothing, right?"_** JanDi asked. **"** ** _Thanks to her we get to have a party for him. He never lets us do anything for him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, ever since he moved to New York, it's almost like he'd rather not come home,"_** Gaeul said. She knew the reason why, it just seemed that five years and distance should have cured him. Perhaps it would have been better if he had just stayed in Seoul.

 **\- "** ** _Nae Grandson has his reasons, when he's ready he will return to us. At the moment he has a reason to live again. The child, Ilana; he has to find out her reason for being in New York, who she is running from or mainly what memories she's trying to forget."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, the namja know all about Ilana, but since Jihoo doesn't want to know, they won't tell us,"_** JaeKyung complained.

 **-"** _ **Deh, the only thing they told us was she should be running her own corporation."**_ It was JanDi's turn to complain.

 **\- "** _ **All will be revealed in due time,"**_ was all Harabeoji said.

 ** _Three Hours till Landing_**

The attendant woke Jihoo up as requested. **"** ** _Kansamnida_** **,"** he looked over at Ilana, she had finally succumbed to sleep. " ** _Has my companion been asleep for very long?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Ajussi, only a short time. Agassi did not want her bed made."_**

 **\- "** ** _Ah, I see,"_** Jihoo could relax now that Ilana was asleep. He smiled; he really hadn't known what he signed up for when he agreed to travel with her. He couldn't help wonder if her fear of flying had anything to do with the rest of her mystery. Jihoo had already reviewed his files for the meeting this evening; he just wanted to go over his notes once more. So engrossed in his laptop screen and notes, at first he didn't notice Ilana fretting in her sleep. Her brows were knit with worry and her head moved slowly back and forth on occasion. It wasn't until her breathing changed and Jihoo heard the difference immediately. Alarmed, he looked over to her direction, her chest rose and fell quickly, and her hands clung to the seat. **"** ** _Jeogiyo_** **,"** Jihoo closed the laptop and rose from his seat, getting the attendant's attention. **_"A cup of tea and a damp towel, juseyo."_** The attendant went off immediately. **"** _ **Ilana-yah,"**_ he called her. Her face was damp with perspiration and tears. He put a hand to her forehead thinking she might be ill but it was just a bad dream.

 **\- "** ** _Ajussi, your towel,"_** the attendant had returned. **"** ** _Your tea will be out abruptly."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** he took the towel and gently pressed it to Ilana's face, drying the tears. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, it's just a dream; gwenchana. Wake up."_** Loosening her hands from the seat, he wiped them with the towel and pressed his thumbs into her palm, rubbing to bring the circulation back. She was trying to wake, her eyes fluttered. Jihoo continued calling her name and massaging her hands. Fresh tears rolled down her face as she opened her eyes. **"** ** _Gwenchana, it was just a dream, you're safe."_** He passed the towel over her face again. She was trembling; her eyes hadn't quite focused on reality yet. " _ **Drink some water, when you stop shaking, you can have some tea.**_ _"_ He pressed the water bottle to her mouth, making her drink. She swallowed before she realized what was happening and she began to choke. That really woke her up. **"** ** _I-I'm s-s-sorry. Did-did I-I make noise?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, take a deep breath now. Gwenchana."_** He placed the water bottle in one of her hand and took hold of the other.

 **\- "** ** _Where are we?"_** Ilana hoped to be off the plane any second.

 **\- "** ** _Approximately two hours from landing. Ajussi, Agassi, should freshen up now, I'll leave your tea,"_** the attendant smiled.

 **\- "** ** _Kaja, the attendant is right; I'll reach our travel bags."_** They shared one garment bag that carried Jihoo's suit and Ilana's dress for the wedding. It was the only formal attire she took and there was no sense bringing two garment bags.

Ilana hadn't fully recovered from her nightmare. **"** ** _I wish Kike could have come."_** Jihoo thought she still looked unsettled. **"** ** _Wae, I'm not a good travel partner?"_** His smile was so sweet, it made Ilana teary again. Jihoo somehow understood, her brother would know how to comfort her and it wouldn't be awkward. **_"Can chingu be a substitute for Oppa?"_** He had a hand on her shoulder and was already pulling her in for a hug. Ilana let the feel of his arms around her, his comforting scent, and the sound of his heartbeat chase the last of the dream away.

YoungSaeng arrived at Incheon an hour early; he just couldn't sit around waiting at Maknae's house. He found a chair near gate B and waited and waited and waited. Around the time the flight was to arrive, a woman came and an old man came up to him. **"** _ **Jeogiyo, are these seats not taken?"**_ There were exactly two seats left.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, anja, juseyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,_** **"** JanDi and Harabeoji bowed. _**"I'll check the flight status,"**_ _JanDi said._

 _ **\- "Oh, I just checked, it should arrive any minute."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ah, Kansamnida, it will take a few minutes to go through customs."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, I'm so excited. This is the first time Sunbae has brought anyone with him."_**

 **** ** _\- "More like Agassi brought him. Had her Oppa not been able to come, we would not be here now."_**

The woman's laughter was contagious and YoungSaeng even cracked a smile. Nervously, he ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't seen Ilana since his birthday and her illness had brought out a change in her. She was much more confident in herself, spent more time with friends and less time alone. She tells him she's a worse crybaby than ever before but he could tell things didn't weigh her down as much. Now, she told him about a crisis once it passed and she never _did_ tell him Kike wasn't able to make it.

 **\- "** ** _Waiting for yeoja chingu?"_** Harabeoji asked YoungSaeng.

- **"** ** _A-Anieyo, Harabeoji, nae chingu only, yeodongsaeng,"_** YoungSaeng was flustered.

\- " _Ah, young man likes her? I wish you luck but if the love is unrequited, don't be too hard on yourself. I'm sure a_ _ **nice agassi is waiting for you somewhere."**_

YoungSaeng was left speechless.

JanDi had come back from the window. **"** ** _Harabeoji, the plane just landed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Come, young man, let's meet your Agassi."_**

Ilana had changed into the outfit Dr. Jaejoong had gifted her and the jacket Jihoo had given her. She had used her special makeup to hide the lack of sleep which was really evident. It was a miracle she didn't frighten off Jihoo, she thought. She fixed her ponytail and spritzed L'Eau par Kenzo for women. She smiled when SeungRyung had given it to her, knowing it was also YoungSaeng's favorite. In fact, her luggage was full of things her co-workers had given her for her birthday.

It took her just over twenty minutes to freshen up and return to her seat. Jihoo was already in his seat. She gave him an admiring glance, in his suit and felt bad that he hadn't rested. He'd be going straight to a dinner meeting, possibly jet lagged, all because of her. **"** ** _Gwenchana?_** **"** He asked.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, gomawoyo,"_** she said shyly.

 **\- "** _ **Give me your hand."**_ He had leaned his elbow on the partition. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, this is the reason I came with you. To help you through this."_** She had given him a surprised look. " ** _I haven't been very helpful."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "We still have an hour left, if you feel nervous or anxious just squeeze as hard as you need to."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_** That was how she survived the flights to and from Seattle. Ilana shyly mirrored Jihoo's arm and he could easily reach her hand.

The plane had landed. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, we're here."_** She had dozed off again but didn't relax the grip on his hand.

 **\- "** _ **Agassi, the plane has landed,"**_ the attendant tapped Ilana's shoulder, helping Jihoo wake her. When she finally woke up, they were almost the last ones still in first class.

 **-"** ** _Paboya, do you want to stay on the plane?"_** Jihoo removed his hand from hers and had retrieved their carry-on bags. **_"Come, lean on me."_** Ilana nodded, still half asleep.

 **\- "** ** _Is my eye makeup smudged?"_** Ilana asked, slowly waking up as they walked.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, your date will think he's picking up a raccoon,"_** he teased.

 **\- "** ** _Chincha?"_** She stopped and began to dig in in her purse for the mirror.

 **\- "** ** _Hajimaseyo, I'm teasing. You're perfect; hajiman...Ilana didn't deny having a date."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo."_** She finally felt stable enough to walk on her own and gave him a playful push, but then stopped again. **"** _ **Jihoo-ah, where is your tie?"**_ She had just realized his shirt was unbuttoned and wore no tie.

 **\- "** ** _It's in the garment bag, wae?"_**

 **\- "Wae?** ** _I want to see you wear it?_** **"** She pulled him to the side of the tunnel. **"** ** _Give it here."_** She stuck her hand out. **"** ** _You can't face your board members in such a sorry state."_**

Truly the culture was different at the hospital. He could easily show up to a meeting in tieless shirt and chino's, but not in Seoul. He usually completed his wardrobe in the car on the way to the foundation.

 **\- "** ** _I suppose Ilana will tie it for me?"_** He teased her, what would the reluctant heiress know about tying a tie?

 **\- "** ** _Deh, hand it over. Ajussi has to close his eyes."_** He reluctantly gave her the tie and complied with her request, he could always re-tie it in the car. Ilana deftly used the only knot she knew and then took out the tie bar she had bought him, clipping it to the tie. **"** ** _There,"_** she readjusted his collar. **"** ** _Jahlsenggeehn (handsome) Ajussi."_** She grinned.

Jihoo felt the knot when she was done. Everything was in place, down to even a dimple. **_"_** **Agassi** ** _, where did this tie bar come from?"_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah, kansamnida…"_** she taunted him.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, gomawo, hajiman it's your turn, now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_** Jihoo took out the other tissue wrapped parcel from the bag and unveiled the scarf he bought for her. **"** ** _When...?"_** Jihoo was already draping and looping until he ended in a perfect bow tie.

 **\- "** _ **Yehppeun (pretty), kaja, before I'm late for my meeting."**_ They were both grinning as he steered her into the crowd, which was now the end of business class and the beginning of coach. That's how long they took to disembark.

 **\- "** _ **Gomawo, but wae?**_ _Jihoo-ah didn't need to get me anything."_

 ** _\- "It suits Ilana and Na wanted you to have it."_** His gaze was on the exit and not her, not wanting to see her looking at him. He liked giving her small gifts and seeing her shy smile, trying to decide if it was appropriate to accept the gift, even when genuinely pleased by the detail.

YoungSaeng tried texting Ilana. Many people were now coming through the gate, first class obviously had gone through already. What if something happened? He fidgeted nervously.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji, what's taking so long? Jihoo is usually the first one out."_** JanDi was getting impatient.

- **"** ** _Perhaps there was a delay in customs. JanDi-ah knows that sometimes happens."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 __ _ **\- "What of our young man who waits patiently."**_ YoungSaeng smiled at the old man.

- **"** ** _Not that patient, Harabeoji, I just tried to text her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, I see them!"_** JanDi was happy to see her Sunbae but more so, the girl he was bringing with her. She noticed his hand protectively hovering close to Ilana's waist, in case he needed to pull her out of harm's way.

YoungSaeng was curious to see who they were waiting for but it could be any of the people coming through the gate. Jihoo and Ilana had already stopped at customs, so YoungSaeng didn't see them.

Ilana was momentarily confused at customs but Jihoo produced her signed Customs Declaration Form and her passport. " ** _You were asleep. I filled it out and you just need to sign it. I have your arrival card as well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo, Jihoo should have woken me up?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah needed rest."_**

YoungSaeng finally spotted Ilana. He froze; her 'friend' was a man. He led her through the gate with a hand on the small of her back. She smiled as he spoke to her.

 **-** ** _"I see my Grandson and his companion,"_** JanDi was already flagging them over. **"** ** _Gwenchanayo? You look as if someone stole your yeoja."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, a-anieyo, Harabeoji."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae! Ilana-yah!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I see JanDi!"_** Ilana said excitedly. She didn't see YoungSaeng who had stepped back from the gate entrance. He suddenly didn't know what to say to her.

 **\- "** ** _There's Harabeoji, who's meeting you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, they didn't tell me. I'll check my phone in a bit, they might be running late."_**

JanDi surprised Ilana and pulled her into an enthusiastic hug as soon as they crossed the gate, almost knocking her over.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji_** **,"** Ilana bowed, once JanDi had let her go.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji, JanDi,"_** Jihoo bowed.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, how did you enjoy your flight?"_** JanDi asked.

- **"** ** _Thank you to nae chingu, it was a pleasant experience."_** She smiled at Jihoo and placed a hand on his arm for effect. Ilana's smile suddenly turned to concern when she realized it was too quiet. Where were her friends? She scanned the area until she noticed YoungSaeng and smiled in relief. **"** ** _Oppa_** **!"** Everyone turned to see whom she had addressed.

YoungSaeng watched Ilana's interaction with the old man and the lady. She knew them and they knew her. Ilana was the companion the old man's Grandson was bringing. He couldn't bring himself to move. Who was that man? Why had he come with Ilana? Then her voice calling 'Oppa' brought him out of his thoughts. She was smiling and looking right at him. He answered her smile with his own shy one and a little wave. She hurriedly walked towards him.

 **\- "** ** _Nomu bogoshiposso!"_** She hugged him and felt tears in her eyes.

 **\- "** ** _Nado nomu bogoshiposso."_**

Ilana looked up to him. **"** ** _Pabo,_** ** _wae were you just standing there, I thought no one was here yet."_**

 **** ** _\- "We wouldn't forget you, ever."_** He ruffled her hair for old time's sake.

 **\- "** ** _Yah_** **!"** She protested. **"** ** _Come; meet some of my new friends."_** Ilana pulled him by the hand.

JanDi noticed immediately, Jihoo's smile faded and he had withdrawn into himself. He had looked away from Ilana and YoungSaeng. **"** ** _Ilana's chingu is here, I guess we can get going, Harabeoji,"_** he began to walk.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-ah,_** **"** Ilana dragged YoungSaeng with her. Jihoo had only taken a few steps. **"** ** _Trying to steal my bag?"_** She smiled at him, he was carrying her bag.

 _ **\- "Anieyo, I had forgotten I had it."**_ He removed it from his own shoulder and handed it to her. Ilana went to grab it, but YoungSaeng beat her to it.

 **-** _ **"I'll take it,"**_ YoungSaeng said. His voice sounded strange to his own ears, it was no wonder Ilana gave him a questioning look.

 **\- "** _ **Yoon Jihoo, Nae chingu Heo YoungSaeng inmnida."**_ Both men bowed to each other. **"** ** _Oppa, remember Dr. Jihoo? He was there when I sprained my knee."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh,"**_ now he remembered why that guy looked familiar. **"** ** _Bangapseumnida (nice to meet you)."_**

Jihoo nodded to YoungSaeng in acknowledgment. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, Najunge bwaeyo (see you later)!"_**

This made YoungSaeng breathe easier; the fact that they were parting ways from the Doctor. **"** ** _Cinderella, let's get you through immigration and get your luggage."_** He slung his arm around her shoulders as always.

 **\- "** ** _Nae Grandson and Ilana both have to go through immigration, we might as well walk together. No one will be late for enjoying each other's company a little longer."_**

 __ _ **\- "Harabeoji, I think nae chingu Jihoo is tired of me and wants to escape my presence."**_ Ilana gave him a sad look, immediately making Jihoo laugh.

 **\- "** ** _Deh_** **,"** he mocked her.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae, that's not true!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm afraid it very well could be; I didn't let him rest most of the flight."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? Oooh, Sunbae needs his sleep."_**

Ilana laughed at the faces JanDi was making as in deep thought.

- **"** ** _Gwenchana,_** **"** Jihoo absolved Ilana of not letting him sleep.

YoungSaeng didn't know what to say as they all walked towards immigration. Once done with immigration, Ilana had to get her bags, but Jihoo didn't have any. They decided to part ways once on the first floor. " ** _Najunge bwaeyo (See you later), arraso?"_** Jihoo said. **"** ** _Get some rest and have fun at the wedding,"_** he had a hand on her shoulder.

 **\- "Deh,** _ **overprotective Oppa. Gomawo for coming with me,"**_ Ilana was exhausted and therefore more prone to tears.

 **\- "** ** _Yah_** **,"** Jihoo took out a handkerchief and gently pressed it to her eyes. The tears just kept coming.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, I didn't let you sleep or prepare for your meeting."_**

Jihoo wrapped his arms around her in reassurance. **"** ** _Gwenchana, you're the one who needs rest. Take a nap and then have dinner, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** she nodded.

He kissed her cheek, thinking this might be the last time he could do that. He let his lips and arms linger just a second longer.

YoungSaeng witnessed the kiss and was about to walk up to them when he felt a hand on his arm. **"** _ **Sometimes love has to decide on its own who it belongs to,"**_ Harabeoji, told him.

- **"** ** _Yah_** **,"** JanDi giggled. **"** ** _You two act like you won't see each other again."_**

 **\- "** ** _JanDi-ah, I'm just so grateful to Jihoo for going out of his way to come with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's nae Sunbae, nae fireman,"_** JanDi beamed proudly at him.

 **-** ** _"I'll have your dress dropped off tomorrow,"_** Jihoo thought it was time to go before JanDi shared about their High School days.

 **\- "** _ **Annyeong!"**_ JanDi hugged Ilana. **"** ** _See you Sunday."_** She whispered.

 _-_ _ **"Nae will see agassi at the wedding,"**_ Harabeoji bowed. The two parties separated and Jihoo walked off slowly to the exit as if his feet were made of lead.

Ilana was suddenly overcome with fatigue. She smiled at YoungSaeng and began to walk toward the baggage carousel. " ** _Kaja_** **,"** They had only taken a few steps when Ilana slipped her arm through his. **"** _ **I'm really tired Oppa."**_ Ilana felt her eyes close as they walked.

YoungSaeng was happy to have his Cinderella at his side and didn't realize her steps were getting even slower until they stopped altogether and the grip on his arm loosened. **"** ** _Cinderella? Gwenchana? Cinderella?"_** YoungSaeng awkwardly broke her fall as he had her carry-on bag over his shoulder. He had to catch her and prevent the bag from hitting her at the same time. A small crowd began to form as YoungSaeng awkwardly held her up.

Jihoo heard a commotion behind him and turned to look; a small crowd was forming a few yards from the escalator. JanDi noticed as well. _"_ _ **Sunbae, I'm going to see if anyone needs help."**_ JanDi took off running.

Jihoo and his Grandfather looked at each other. **"** ** _We'd best follow,_** **"** Harabeoji said.

 **\- "** ** _Deh_** **,"** Jihoo agreed. The airport was fortunate to have three doctors together in one spot at that moment.

JanDi arrived on the scene. **"** ** _Jeogiyo, jeo-neun Uissa."_** She pushed through surprised to find Ilana. **_"Ilana-yah!"_** YoungSaeng had dropped her bag but was still struggling with Ilana. **"** ** _Lay her down,"_** JanDi ordered. Ilana could hear the commotion around her but couldn't quite open her eyes.

Jihoo and Harabeoji arrived and reacted in the same way JanDi did.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae her pulse is racing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Her eyelids are fluttering,"_** Jihoo observed. ** _"Ilana-yah, try and open your eyes, you don't want to sleep in the airport."_**

 __ _ **\- "What's wrong?"**_ YoungSaeng was very worried.

 **\- "** ** _Severe jet lag and exhaustion; she only slept about two hours in the last twenty-eight."_**

Ilana managed to open her eyes only to realize she was on the floor, head supported by YoungSaeng. **"** _ **What's going on?"**_ She mumbled.

 **\- "** ** _Worrying your Oppa."_** Jihoo teased. **"** ** _YoungSaeng-ssi, get her to the hotel and have her sleep for about two hours and then wake her up again."_** Jihoo rummaged through his bag. **"** ** _Give her this sedative if she can't fall back to sleep after she eats dinner."_** Ilana was trying to stand with JanDi's help and YoungSaeng listened intently to Jihoo's instructions. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, go back to sleep no later than midnight."_**

She nodded, head still fuzzy. **"** ** _My luggage..."_**

 **-** ** _"I'll get it and drop it off at the front desk after the meeting,"_** Jihoo assured her.

 _ **\- "Sunbae, I'll go with Ilana and help her get checked in; I'm not really needed at the meeting."**_

 **-** ** _"Anieyo_** **..,"** Ilana tried to protest.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, it'll be easier if I go,"_** JanDi insisted.

Upon arrival at the hotel, YoungSaeng was surprised everyone knew JanDi and referred to her as Madam Guam. She got Ilana checked in and the key without even needing her personal information or standing in line. Ilana had fallen asleep in the cab and was being carried on YoungSaeng's back. JanDi knew the hotel like the back of her hand and they quickly arrived at one of the Shinwa Executive Suites.

 ** _\- "I'll turn down the bed,"_** JanDi said. YoungSaeng laid Ilana down and the two removed her jacket, scarf, and shoes. Checked her pulse again, JanDi was pleased it had slowed back down. " ** _YoungSaeng-ssi, she'll be fine. Just make sure to do as Jihoo Uissa instructed. It's important she keep to a schedule to sleep when it's night and wake in the day. If YoungSaeng-ssi needs anything, the front desk can get ahold of me or Jihoo Uissa but she has our numbers in her phone, I believe."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** YoungSaeng inclined his head, walking JanDi to the door of the suite.

 _ **\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo. Jeogiyo (excuse me), YoungSaeng-ssi, is Ilana your jagiya?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Chingu, kahchang chinhan chingu (Best friends)."_**

JanDi thought he suddenly looked crestfallen, like he had _lost_ his best friend. She smiled kindly at him. **"** ** _Annyeonghi jumuseyo (good night-fm). Take care of kahchang chinhan chingu)."_** Best Friend does not equal girlfriend. Although she felt bad for the young man who was obviously in love with his best friend, she was ecstatic for her own best friend who was being given a new chance at love.

YoungSaeng hopped on the second bed in the room and watched Ilana sleep. He imagined Kike and she would have been sharing the room. Now alone with his thoughts, his mind began to wander. He was curious who Guam JanDi was but that was the least of his concerns. First, the old man: **"** ** _Sometimes love has to decide on its own whom it belongs to."_** What about that kiss? It was on the cheek but didn't their gazes lock longer than necessary? Did he have his arm around her? He couldn't remember. They are close enough friends if she trusted him to fly with her. Secondly, there was HyunJoong: **_"Don't try to press her into accepting you. What happens if she says yes just because she thinks you'll be the only one who thinks her worthy? You don't want to come back from military service to a lukewarm marriage. Friendship and respect are great starts but is that all you want for the two of you? Do you love her or are you infatuated with her? She's different, pretty, sweet, and mysterious; is that why you like her? Even an injured bird eventually wants to fly?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Saranghaeo, Ilana, jeongmal,"_** but now he wasn't sure how he loved her. He was so confused.

Jihoo used the restaurant bathroom mirror to check his appearance before the meeting. He smiled at the tie knot Ilana had made. Harabeoji noticed it wasn't his usual and made a comment but Jihoo ignored him. The knot was thinner but well done. He'd have to ask her where she learned it. Seeing his appearance was in order, he stepped out to the private room where the meeting would take place.


	67. Gatherings

**_Los Angeles, California_**

 ** _Evening, March 28, 2014_**

 **\- "** ** _You have some information for me?"_** Juan Carlos asked the man in front of him.

 **\- "** ** _Yes, I do. It's my opinion that my services are no longer necessary. Your cousin is not in any danger. She's leading a normal life of any young woman; she goes to work, comes home, and occasionally goes out with friends. She was recently seen at a socialite wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "My cousin doesn't do socialite society."_**

 _The investigator shrugged, giving Juan Carlos a 'suit yourself' look'. He was paid to follow the girl and report his findings. If the Doctor didn't want to believe him, what could he do?_ _ **"Then, there must be a friendship you may not be acquainted with. Also, either she or someone in her acquaintance might have caught on that I'm following her. There are many times I've gotten blocked from going near the hospital or the apartment building. At times I'll have the perfect view to observe her and something blocks my way."**_

 **** ** _\- "My cousin is not that capable and she trusts no one."_**

 **** ** _\- "She trusts someone enough to leave the country with them."_**

 **** ** _\- "That must be her foster brother."_**

 **** ** _\- "No, he's in Beirut, I checked._** ** _This man is someone from her workplace."_**

 **** ** _\- "From the hospital?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, they're neighbors and I've seen them go to and from work together."_** The investigator gave Juan Carlos the few pictures he was able to obtain.

 **-** ** _"Were you able to see where they were headed?"_**

 **** ** _\- "That, I did...Seoul, Republic of Korea. The socialite wedding she went to belonged to the only daughter of J.K. Group, a large Korean investment firm in New York."_**

 **** ** _\- "I see."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know when she'll be back in town."_**

Juan Carlos remained quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. _ **"You've done enough already, thank you. As you stated, I believe your work is done for now."**_ Juan Carlos dismissed the investigator. **_"I will call you again if I think there is a need."_** He didn't know what this meant but was no use paying an investigator just to see her going to work and mundane day to day tasks. After the investigator walked out the door, he picked up one of the pictures. She was with two men and another young lady. She was smiling; actually laughing. He hadn't seen her laugh since before her parents passed away. He remembered fondly his aunt and Ilana on the piano, singing. He loved to visit their house because there was always music. Even his uncle played the guitar and the violin and could sing.

Juan Carlos sighed. Ilana was learning to trust again but could he trust in her perceptiveness? Although he appreciated her spending time with her own social class that wasn't her, his cousin wasn't raised that way, while he was. He couldn't help being a snob; he had the money and the title to go with it. His wife, Gloria, loved him despite his defects. He wondered if she was in contact with his Ilana behind his back. She might know about her new friends, he knew Enrique and Brendan wouldn't tell him anything. Juan Carlos would have to find out from his wife _after_ he learned more about J.K. Group.

* * *

 ** _Seoul_**

 ** _March 29, 2014_**

After a rocky start to her vacation, Ilana managed to have a pleasant evening with her friends. It must have been the exhaustion but she laughed so hard at everything her friends said or didn't say. It still felt like a dream, she was actually in Seoul. Having just received her wake-up call, she was just waiting for her luggage. Jihoo must have dropped it off late and told them not to disturb her. Thankfully, she hadn't needed to take the sedative. YoungSaeng, sweet YoungSaeng, stayed with her until she fell asleep. After a long and boisterous dinner, everyone parted ways, leaving YoungSaeng and Ilana alone. He escorted her back to the hotel, both not saying much, just enjoying the company and the evening.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo, Uissa, and you have gotten close?_** **"** YoungSaeng tried to keep his voice at a polite interest.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm, deh,_** **"** Ilana smiled. " ** _He's been my lifesaver in New York. If it weren't for him, I don't know how I would've made the trip. He disrupted his entire schedule just to come with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abigaíl-ssi doesn't spend that much time with you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We take our lunches together usually and I've visited with her family a few times. She also went shopping with me when I bought the dress for the wedding. But she's busy with Isabel so we can't spend too much time together outside of work. Her birthday is in March too, Dr. Jaejoong likes her, so he invited Jihoo and me to a special dinner for her birthday."_**

 **** ** _\- "Like a double date?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong might think so but_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _is not his yet and Dr. Jihoo is like my best friend in New York. If I thought you and Kyu Oppa were stubborn, he's worse. He doesn't let me get away with anything. Of course, I should be indebted to him for finding me on the rooftop when I got sick."_**

 **** ** _\- "What were you doing on the rooftop?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's quiet and I like to go up there and think. Fortunately, he does too; he knew exactly where I was when_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _couldn't find me. It's kind of funny Oppa, Dr. Jihoo and I have some similar habits. I hadn't really realized it before."_** Ilana also realized she'd come to depend on Jihoo. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Ilana remained quiet and YoungSaeng thought she might be tired. This was a good thing; although he initiated the conversation, he didn't want to continue hearing about Dr. Jihoo. " ** _Kaja, you must be tired."_**

Ilana shook her head, **_"I think you're right."_**

Ilana was awakened from thought by a knock on the door. It was her luggage. Now she could get ready and meet up with JungMin and Suzy. It was supposed to be a breakfast meeting but Ilana hadn't foreseen collapsing at the airport from exhaustion. They had agreed to meet for lunch instead.

Two hours later JungMin, Suzy, and Ilana were in her room ordering room service. Ilana didn't know where to go beside the hotel restaurants and what she had for the soon to be married couple was something she wanted to give in private.

 **-** ** _"Unnie, this is such a nice room your Oppa booked and you didn't have to act as the Chairwoman of your company."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, that's a nice view of Han River."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, I didn't get to enjoy it when I arrived but it was so nice to wake up to."_** Ilana didn't mention that the Shinwa Group CEO comped the room. **"** ** _It's much nicer than my view back home."_**

 __ _ **\- "I think it's just a matter of opinion. The Manhattan skyline is just as compelling,"**_ _JungMin_ said.

 **\- "** ** _Well, I guess you're wondering why I wanted to have time alone with you two."_** Ilana smiled, teasingly.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Unnie, what are you up to?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, I had an idea but you're under no obligation to accept._** **"** Ilana handed JungMin a document folder.

 **-** ** _"What's this?"_** JungMin asked.

 **\- "** _ **Min doesn't want to go in the military just yet, am I right?"**_ JungMin nodded. **"** ** _You two will be living with JungMin's family until you get established?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh…,"_** JungMin replied wondering what this was all about.

 **-** ** _"JungMin-ah, how would you like to work for ILC Group heading up an entertainment line. Who knows, you could one day stand on a stage you indirectly built or purchased_** **and** ** _you'd still be traveling."_**

 **-** _ **"Micheoussu?"**_ JungMin began his signature laugh.

 **-"** ** _Anieyo, I'm not done yet. Suzy-ah, my cousin's wife has given you her recommendation for a position at Presbyterian Intercommunity, which I had no idea was NYP's sister hospital."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie!"_** Min and Suzy looked at each other dumbfounded.

 **\- "** ** _Your letters of introduction are there as well as open tickets to Los Angeles from Seoul and there are unused servant's apartments on the property we can re-model for newlyweds or in the house. Whichever will give you the most privacy?"_**

Ilana had been busy with phone calls during the last month. The worst was contacting Antonio, her one-time fiancé. She had enough clout and the fact her attorney gave her a report monthly of what was happening within the company, she knew and was not surprised Antonio had been promoted to V.P. of marketing. She had also run the numbers on things like when concert venues and sports stadiums were built worldwide and how often they were renovated. She also wanted to go after the Olympics and world cup business and amusement park resorts. There was enough there to have an exclusive team. JungMin with his charisma and linguistic abilities would be perfect to head it up after a short training period with Antonio. As for Gloria, Nana was her go-between and that worked perfectly.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie, this is too much?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We haven't really discussed what we would do but we were keeping our options open to staying with Holland America, just not on the ship. This is an incredible opportunity."_**

 **** ** _\- "They're open-ended tickets and they're yours if you decide to take the position or not. Cash them in later or use them for a second honeymoon after my niece or nephew is born."_** She winked at them.

 _ **\- "Unnie!"**_ Suzy blushed crimson, while JungMin just laughed.

 _ **\- "We'll definitely think about it. Kansamnida,"**_ JungMin said. This was a huge opportunity for them and they knew it. The problem would be leaving their families again.

The food had been delivered but were interrupted by Ilana's phone. It was a text, thinking it was one of the guys, she retrieved the message.

 **Jihoo** : _Did you sleep? You'd better be awake and having a good time with your friends._

Jihoo had agreed to meet with the museum staff and was on his way there but couldn't help but wonder what Ilana was doing. Hoping she was well and no longer to the level of exhaustion from the previous day.

 **Ilana** : _Gomawo, I slept very well. Saengie Oppa stayed until I fall asleep, which didn't take long once we got back. Everyone else had things to do._ :( _Jeongmal, that was fine and I didn't need the sedative._

Ilana grinned from ear to ear as she read and wrote back.

 **Jihoo** : _Mmm, Mianhae I interrupted your day. Annyeong._

The mention of her friend just bothered him for some reason. As if he didn't want her having another friend. Or was it just that particular friend who could be the one to take his companion of the last few months away.

 **Ilana** : _Pabo, I was just having lunch in my room with Suzy and her fiancé. Yah! You're supposed to be working. You have two weeks of work to do in one AND you promised to take me to see fountains and the conservatory._

Jihoo laughed at her response.

 **Jihoo** : _Demanding! I'm on my way to the museum for a meeting. We'll plan sightseeing for later in the week._

 ** _Ilana_** _: Deh, don't forget who runs things while you're out._ -_- _Najunge bwayo (see you later)._

 **Jihoo** : _Deh!_

Jihoo continued smiling all the way to the museum.

 **-** ** _"Unnie, was that Saengie Oppa,"_** JungMin and Suzy thought it was because of the smile on her face.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo_** **,"** Ilana put her phone down. **"** ** _It was Jihoo."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchanayo?"**_ Suzy asked, not really understanding why he was calling.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, he's just being overprotective Oppa and checking up on me."_** JungMin gave Suzy a questioning look to which Suzy gave a slight nod of the head and shrug of the shoulders. She would definitely be getting more information about Dr. Jihoo.

 _A few hours later..._

Park JungMin had excused himself from his fiancé and her friend. It was officially girls' afternoon. First order of business: the spa.

 **\- "** ** _Are you sure you don't want a massage?_** **"** Ilana asked looking at the menu.

- **"** ** _Not if you don't."_**

 __ _ **\- "No, I don't and it's your bachelorette evening, not mine."**_ Ilana couldn't bear the thought of being in only a bathing suit and being touched by some stranger or _anyone_ for that matter.

A few minutes later, they settled for facials, pedicure, and manicure. But first was a dip in the Jacuzzi. Ilana only chose to dip her feet, Jacuzzi's like massages brought up memories of that time when she let herself be influenced and controlled by someone else. She could go as far as dipping her legs in and that was it.

 **\- "** ** _This is daeback, Unnie. I'm so glad you're here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado, I almost had to brave the flight alone. I'm not ready for that yet."_**

 **** ** _\- "How was it that Dr. Jihoo came with you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh...in desperation I asked him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie doesn't get angry at him anymore?"_**

 **\- "** ** _He still likes to ask me hard questions but he's done so much for me. I'm not always grateful, unlike with you guys. This trip really opened my eyes to how good of friend he is. He rearranged his schedule to come with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "It sounds like you two have gotten close."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, if Saengie is my special Oppa, Jihoo is my special chingu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, have you told him who you are?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani,"_** Ilana said ashamedly. **"** ** _I'm_** **happy** ** _in New York_** **,** ** _I'm a valued employee, and I'm part of the group. Dr. Jaejoong, Jihoo,_** **** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _and I have our little group within the group and it feels like family, just like when I'm with you guys. Jihoo always opens my mouth and he makes me remember, but mostly the good things. He knows there are bad things and he wants me to tell him but I can't. And I sort of told him Kike is one of Ricky Martin's dancers."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara! Ara, but I can't have anyone find out about us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Waeyo, Unnie? So you have a celebrity that's like your Oppa; Kim HyunJoong is also our Oppa. They're allowed to have non-celebrity friends. It's not like you and Kike haven't been photographed together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Suzy-ah, tonight's about you, not me. Besides, no one can know about the foundation, that's including you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Your Oppa's foundation? Waeyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's enough that Saengie knows the story behind the foundation. It's an ugly part of my life; promise me you won't look it up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, Unnie, I won't. On one condition,"_** Suzy looked Ilana right in the eyes grinned. **"** ** _Sit in the Jacuzzi with me."_**

Ilana sighted, she could do this one thing for her friend. **"** ** _Only to the top step."_**

Suzy wouldn't deliberately cause her friend pain, but she hoped Ilana realized that the more she tried to 'forget' the past, the more it hurt.

The men were in their cave (Kim HyunJoong's apartment), having Soju, practicing songs for the wedding and playing video games; in no determined order.

 **\- "** ** _So, you guys are spending the night at the inn and then a few days in Lotte World and then traveling to JeJu after that?"_** HyunJoong asked JungMin. Suzy's Aunt owned an inn and was letting them rent it for a fraction of the cost. The party could go as late as they wanted.

 **\- "** ** _Deh_** **,"** JungMin was grinning to himself until HyungJun flicked him on the forehead. **"** ** _Yah_** **!"** JungMin grabbed Maknae in a headlock. Thankfully HyunJoong's apartment was sparsely furnished and they weren't allowed in his music room.

- **"** ** _What are you two going to do without each other day in and day out for two years?"_** KyuJong asked.

 **\- "** ** _Saengie and you will have to keep him in line for me...and it might be for longer than your military service."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah offered us to go to California and work for her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_** YoungSaeng cried out. **"** ** _Is she going back?_** **"** Why hadn't she mentioned this to him?

 ** _\- "Mollah, she just said it was our wedding gifts."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's daeback,"_** everyone agreed.

 **\- "** ** _You're considering?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, we haven't sat to talk about it but I know Suzy is interested. After traveling around the world for all these years, it will be hard just staying home, working a regular job. She'll get to travel with me occasionally."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can take our first leave in California!"_** Maknae was already making plans in his head.

- **"** ** _Yah, I'm sure So YiHyun-ssi will have something to say about leaving her behind on your first leave."_** HyunJoong reminded their youngest friend he was no longer single.

 **\- "** ** _I'll bring her with me,"_** **he easily came up with a solution.**

HyunJoong laughed at these guys, he'd have to start thinking of his own enlistment soon. Just not at the moment. He had too many plans for the year, and then he could retire in peace. While the others were being noisy, having just begun a new game, YoungSaeng was off to himself unconsciously strumming a guitar.

- **"** ** _Yah, don't break my guitar with your horrible playing,"_** HyunJoong teased his junior by only a few months.

 **\- "** ** _Hyeong, it's easier to play the guitar than the piano,"_** YoungSaeng answered back smartly.

 **\- "** ** _Hokshina, but guitar isn't you. Why aren't you playing the game?"_** YoungSaeng shrugged his shoulders. **"** ** _Did Ilana-ssi say something to you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you going to tell her anything?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're enlisting and not going to put her mind at ease?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah. Hyeong, I like her, I like her more than any girl I've ever dated. Deh, she's pretty and sweet and I love her smile and hate it when she's sad. I want to make her happy. I know I can make her forget her ugly past if she'd just let me love her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maja, you can't decide that for her. Only she knows what she feels."_**

 **** ** _\- "Eotteoke?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You gotta let her off the hook."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong, do you know something?"_** YoungSaeng had a feeling his friend was hiding something. **"** ** _Who's that Jihoo Uissa? He looks familiar."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi thought the Uissa was me and they're chingu, that's all I know._** **"** It wasn't his position to do an exposé on the F4. " ** _Saengie-ah, I think she depends on this friendship and him too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong, what do you mean?"_**

 **** ** _\- "They're both alone in New York without family; naturally they spend a lot of time together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong, how do you know?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I know him indirectly and they were at the wedding together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh."_**

* * *

 ** _March 30, 2014_**

Ilana's alarm had gone off, she and Suzy had called it an early night. The Bride needed her beauty sleep. They had parted ways before nine p.m. after a Sushi dinner and a movie.

The guys were picking Ilana up at seven to drive to the wedding location. They had to get there early and help set up. HyungJun was driving them all in his parent's car. Ilana knew she was in for an interesting ride. At least JungMin was driving with his family and no one had to hear him and HyungJun fighting. Before stepping out of bed, Ilana grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to the birthday boy: _Sang-Il chuka hamnida! Jeun haru jwaseyo (have a nice day), see you at the wedding_! Suzy had told her to invite Dr. Jihoo; it didn't make sense to have Harabeoji come by himself having his grandson in town.

The guys in question arrived promptly at seven.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong hasseyo!"_** Ilana said cheerfully.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong princess!"_**

 __ _ **\- "So Yi Hyun-ssi is going to be upset if she hears you,"**_ Ilana warned HyungJun. He dismissed her concern with a wave of hand.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, are you staying at the inn the rest of your vacation?_** **"** KyuJong was already gathering some of the things she was taking.

- ** _"It's only my dress, shoes, hair things, and makeup."_**

 **** ** _\- "Cinderella, what's in the bag you're carrying?"_**

 __ _ **\- "That's for tonight; remember, I'm getting picked up at eight?"**_ YoungSaeng's face withered. **_"Oh! What a face!_** ** _We're going to Lotte World_** **tomorrow.** ** _I'm going to need a vacation from my vacation."_**

The day was beautiful; the baby blue sky was dotted with fluffy white puffs. The temperature, almost seventy would be considered warm by some. After hard work by the guys and the women, the garden looked beautiful. The ceremony was about to start. The Mothers had just lit the candles.

 **\- "** ** _Suzy-ah, this is it, Mrs. Park JungMin."_** Ilana hugged her friend. The bride wore a sweet strapless with a bow on the waist, her hair was done up in a messy chignon which suited her fun personality.

 **\- "** ** _Yah Unnie, it's your turn next, so if you don't pick someone, I'll pick him for you."_**

 __ _ **\- "Whatever,"**_ Ilana rolled her eyes at the teasing. **_"You'll be too busy making me imo (aunt) to match make._** ** _Kaja, it's our turn."_** Suzy's Father was beaming in his traditional Hanbok. He had made peace with the idea of handing off his baby girl. JungMin was a worthy man and whatever their futures held, he knew it would be prosperous.

While YoungSaeng played a traditional Korean song on the keyboard, HyungJun followed by the groom walked down the aisle. Forgetting to be solemn; they were all smiles. At the head of the aisle, HyungJun handed the wooden geese to JungMin who then placed it on the wedding table. Suzy's Mother, dressed in a pink and light blue Hanbok, picked up the geese. JungMin bowed to her twice and she returned to her seat.

It was Ilana and Suzy's turn, YoungSaeng began _Handel's Air - Water_. Ilana was almost as nervous as Suzy; this would probably be the only time she'll ever walk down a wedding aisle. At least she could be here for her friend. KyuJong was acting as cameraman, having been under HyungJun's tutelage especially for the occasion. Ilana caught his eye and smiled.

Once Ilana was in her place, HyunJoong joined in with the guitar for _Pachelbel Canon_ and Suzy and her Father made their entrance. She looked straight at JungMin and he at her, their smiles never faltered. Suzy's Father left her in JungMin's care and Ilana and HyungJun sprang into action with the washing of the hands ceremony. Suzy and Min bowed to each other and did not stop smiling the entire time.

The minister opened the ceremony: **_"God showed how much he loved us by sending his one and only Son into the world so that we might have eternal life through him. This is real love — not that we loved God but that he loved us and sent his Son as a sacrifice to take away our sins. Dear friends, JungMin-ssi, Suzy-ssi, since God loved us that much, we surely ought to love each other. No one has ever seen God but if we love each other, God lives in us and his love is brought to full expression in us."_**

During the vows, JungMin's voice was loud and clear as he confidently said his lines.

 **** ** _\- "I, Park JungMin, take you, Bae Suzy-ssi, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad._** ** _I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_**

JungMin couldn't help wanting to laugh. He couldn't believe this day had come and their marriage was being blessed by God and friends and family. As JungMin fought back laughter during his recitation, Suzy blinked back tears.

Vows said and rings exchanged, HyungJun handed JungMin a cord of three strands. He held one end while Suzy began to braid the cord and HyunJoong stood to sing _(Music)_.

 **-** ** _"I leave you with one more thought,"_** the minister said when the song was done: **_"Most important of all, continue to show deep love for each other, for love covers a multitude of sins. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."_** Claps and shouts were heard as Min tenderly took her lips, savoring the feel and taste of her strawberry lip gloss. Suzy was bright red and JungMin was enjoying every minute. The newlywed couple received the Girugi (geese) from her Mother and Ilana fluffed out Suzy's train one more time before Bride and Groom walked back down the aisle. HyungJun took Ilana's arm and walked back down the aisle, wiping tears as they went. Ilana happened to see Jihoo as she passed and smiled. Slowly bride, groom, and the rest of the gang made their way back to the farmhouse where they all mobbed the couple with hugs, back-slapping, and congratulations.

 **-** ** _"I'm going to get everyone ready for a group picture before we eat,_** **"** HyungJun said before running out the door.

 **-** ** _"That was daeback you two."_** Ilana hugged the newlyweds.

 **\- "** ** _Since Maknae has to wait until his military service is done, how about picking a good guy to settle down with, deh?"_** JungMin teased Ilana but looked at his Hyeong.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, leave them alone,_** **"** HyunJoong came to the rescue.

 **\- "** ** _We just want you guys to be happy,_** **"** Suzy said.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo, Suzy-ah,_** ** _but I_** **am** ** _happy and so is Saengie,_** ** _deh_** **?"** Ilana smiled at YoungSaeng.

 **\- "** ** _We're ready for everyone",_** KyuJong announced.

There was plenty of smiles and laughter for the group photo. It took several shots to get it right but the result was worth it. Suzy and Min changed into Hanbok's and greeted guests while they ate.

The guys, Ilana, and So YiHyun were all seated at a table together.

 **\- "** ** _Hold on guys, I'm going to say hi to Jihoo and Harabeoji."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'll go with you,"**_ KyuJong said.

YoungSaeng's eyes followed after her with a pa _i_ ned look on his face. **"** ** _She's going to say hi, you don't need to have that face,"_** HyunJoong told his dongsaeng. He was losing her and didn't have the right to stop her.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong hasseyo, Harabeoji, Jihoo-ah,"_** Ilana bowed to them both.

KyuJong also bowed. **_"I wanted to come and say annyeong and kansamnida for taking such good care of our Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa..."_** Ilana complained through clenched teeth.

 **\- "** _ **Anieyo, Uissa, it's not been easy."**_ Jihoo grinned at Ilana's mortification.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji, make them stop!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah Jeongmal yeppeoboneyo (you look very pretty); namja, don't you agree?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji, she's lovely,"_** Jihoo smiled sweetly at her, not unnoticed by KyuJong. Ilana was uncomfortable with the attention.

 **\- "** ** _Nae dongsaeng can be yeppeo when she wants to be."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** **Ilana playfully smacked Kyu.**

 **\- "** ** _Young man, my Grandson called you Uissa, where are you practicing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nowhere, at the moment, I just arrived back in the country and my enlistment is up in July."_**

 **** ** _\- "If young man would like something to do until then, come visit my clinic, my assistant will put you to work."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, I will. But why don't Harabeoji and Uissa join our table, Harabeoji."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, come,"_** Ilana pleaded.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, we wouldn't want to intrude; we'll be leaving after the meal anywa_** **y."** As did WooBin and JaeKyung, Suzy and JungMin decided on a western style wedding dance after the elders had left.

 **\- "** ** _Atch, Jihoo-ah, it will do you good to spend time with the young people."_** Harabeoji was already standing, KyuJong rushed to help him. Jihoo reluctantly stood as well. He didn't know why he felt uncomfortable with Ilana's friends. Well, one friend in particular.

 **\- "** ** _Now that Jihoo-ah is standing, I can give you a proper birthday hug."_** Ilana hugged Jihoo, she was warm from the sun and it felt like it always did: like she was always meant to be near him. **"** ** _I like your tie,_** **"** she grinned up at him; he had worn the tie she had picked and the tie bar she gave him.

Things at the table were a little awkward between YoungSaeng and Jihoo, but KyuJong and HyunJoong kept the conversation running smoothly and HyungJun and So YiHyun were comic relief.

 **\- "** ** _Wau, Sunbae and Jihoo Uissa can be twins,_** **"** Maknae said, amazed at the likeness...

 **\- "** ** _Well, I think all the men at this table should market their genes. We can call it flower boy potion."_** So YiHyun added.

 **\- "** _ **So YiHyun-ssi, does that go for me too,"**_ Harabeoji also joked.

 **\- "** ** _Greoumyo, Harabeoji!_** **"** Everyone laughed at the joking.

JungMin and Suzy walked up to their table. **"** ** _Yah, are you guys having a party without us?"_**

 **** ** _\- "JungMin-ssi, will you give us some of your essence for our flower boy potion."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhaeyo, YiHyun Unnie, this flower boy is mine, essence and all."_** Suzy's comment began the hysterical laughter and the guys banging the table all over again.

 **\- "** ** _Let's toast to the newlyweds!"_** KyuJong said.

 **\- "** ** _Gunbae!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Once the elders leave, the real party will start,"**_ JungMin said, causing him to be elbowed by his wife. _**"No offense, Harabeoji,"**_ JungMin bowed.

 **\- "** ** _None taken; in fact, nae Grandson and I will be leaving soon. We have some things to do before dinner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, Harabeoji, for coming,"_** Suzy bowed. " ** _And Jihoo Uissanim for bringing him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Group picture!"_** HyungJun called out. He set the timer for five minutes and began to maneuvering everyone. " ** _Harabeoji and Jihoo Uissa stay there, Saengie Hyeong next to him, So YiHyun-ssi next to nae Hyeong, and Princess next to Harabeoji."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ilana can sit by me."**_ If Maknae wanted YoungSaeng to sit with Dr. Jihoo, at least he wanted his Cinderella next to him.

- **"** ** _Gwenchana, Oppa,"_** Ilana said. _**"I want to sit with Harabeoji."**_ Ilana had already sat down. The rest were left standing with bride and groom in the middle.

\- **"** _ **Hana, dol, set...kimchi!**_ _"_ HyungJun checked the picture. **_"Aish, Saengie Hyeong and Jihoo Uissa didn't smile. One more time."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm afraid nae Grandson doesn't like taking pictures, HyungJun-ssi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, we've got tons of pictures of all of us smiling,"_** YoungSaeng also tried getting out of it.

 **\- "** ** _One more!"_** HyungJun set the timer again and got in place. **_"Hana, dol, set...cheese!"_** This time the two managed a slight smile.

Most of the elders had left, including Jihoo and his Grandfather. Ilana and Harabeoji had shared a knowing smile prior to their departure.

For the rest of the guests, it was time to party. HyungJun handed JungMin the wireless mic; once secured, JungMin led Suzy back to the dance floor. Both had changed back into their western wedding attire. YoungSaeng began on the keyboard and JungMin began to sing **_"Geurae soljikhi malhalge..._** ** _(music)_** ** _"_** and waltz around the floor with Suzy as they had at the Valentine's Day ball when he confessed. Ilana and friends beamed at the couple. Ilana's cry partner, HyungJun, was occupied with So YiHyun and taking pictures, KyuJong was next to her for moral support.

 **-** ** _"When will I get to see nae dongsaeng in a wedding dress."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maknae will look stunning in wedding dress,_** **"** Ilana dodged the subject.

 **\- "** ** _Yes, he will, but Maknae is not who I had in mind."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa..."_**

 **\- "** ** _Mariya (just saying)..."_**

 **** ** _\- "The song is over!"_** Ilana clapped with everyone else. **"** ** _Stations, everyone!"_** The guys ran off to grab JungMin from the dance floor and YoungSaeng from the stage, Ilana took the 'Bride's' chair from their table and placed it in the middle of the dance floor.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie, what are you guys up to_** **."** Suzy asked.

 **\- "** ** _Amogotdo, anja,"_** Ilana gripped Suzy's upper arms and maneuvered her to the chair. The guys all had their wireless mic's on and music began to play. **_"Do you know that you are..._** ** _(music)_** ** _,"_** HyunJoong, slowly walked up to Suzy, then YoungSaeng with the next line, followed by HyungJun; she was completely surrounded by the time they sang the chorus. Ilana manned the camera this time, the guys left room for her and the videographer to get good angle of Suzy laughing, crying and blushing. The couple was left on the dance floor smooching cutely. The music changed and HyunJoong called out: **"** ** _Let's get the party started!"_** ** _(Music)_** Ilana still had the camera and YoungSaeng took it from her and gave it to the videographer. All the young people and young at heart rallied to HyunJoong's call and began to dance.

 **-** ** _"I like to see you smile,"_** YoungSaeng said. _**"You're not wearing the necklace I gave you,"**_ he pouted.

 **\- "** ** _Oppa, I wear it every day. I wore my pearls for the occasion."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** he smiled. **"** ** _Sunbae said you've made a lot of new friends."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not a lot, you guys are still number one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, jealous Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, don't forget it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo."_** Things were awkward between them but Ilana couldn't figure out why. **_"Oppa, tell me about Lotte World, is it like Disneyland?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Much smaller but similar."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's been a long time since I've been to an amusement park."_** Happy memories with her parents were overshadowed by dark and frightening times. Ilana pushed the thought aside and smiled at YoungSaeng. They didn't get much more talking in as HyunJoong was in energizer bunny Mode and followed 'Let's party' with ' _yes I will_ _'_ and ' _Gentleman_ _'_. When he finally brought it down for a ballad _(music)_ for his last song, Ilana was tired. She just let YoungSaeng glide her around the dance floor.

 **\- "** ** _Nampyon,"_** Suzy untangled herself from JungMin. **"** ** _Just wait right there."_** She took off to get Ilana, leaving Min staring at her back. **"** ** _Mianhae Saengie Oppa, I need Unnie. It's time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, I'll be right back."_**

YoungSaeng watched her go and walked over to the equally perplexed groom. **_"What are they up to?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah,"_** JungMin shrugged as both girls went to the D.J.

Music off and Suzy with microphone in hand, she called everyone's attention. **_"Nae nampyon and his chingu-duel are not the only ones that can sing. Nampyon, eeliwa (come here), juseyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dude, she's already giving orders?"_** HyunJoong teased as Suzy had used informal language.

JungMin walked to his wife amidst whistles, shouts and back slaps. Ilana placed his chair next to him and Suzy pushed him down into it. **"** ** _Wanna be with you, never forget this...,_** ** _(Music)_** ** _"_** she sang and toyed with Min while he sat unable to move. The videographer and cameraman were already on the scene and Ilana ran back to the guys, laughing.

 **\- "** ** _That Suzy is scary,"_** HyungJoong Said. ** _"I thought she was sweet and shy."_**

 **-** ** _"Ha! She's sweet but was only ever shy around you. Does HyunJoong think, Min would have a chance if she was shy?"_** Ilana asked.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae doesn't know our Suzy like we do,"_** KyuJong added.

 **\- "** ** _Wau!"_** HyunJoong whistled as Suzy leaned in close to JungMin's ear; JungMin grabbed her waist and sat her down on his lap. After toying with his hair and teased his tie, she got back up again.

At the songs end, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, but he did not let her get away. He showed no mercy as he took her lips one by one licking them until she opened for him, heedless of the cheers and whistles.

Harabeoji had been observing his Grandson for some time. There had been a slight smile on his face for the past few minutes, despite the sour face he wore during the wedding. **"** ** _Suzy-ssi made a yeppeun (beautiful) sinbu (bride)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji,"_** Jihoo schooled his face and studied the menu carefully.

 **\- "** _ **Ilana will look equally yeppeun on her wedding day."**_ Jihoo had just decided to drink from his water glass; his throat seemed to close as he began to choke.

 **\- "** ** _Atch, you shouldn't drink so fast, we have plenty of time before the concert starts."_** He had told Jihoo they would be going to Lee Se-Young's Violin Recital at the Seoul Arts Center.

 **\- "** ** _Why did you say Ilana-ssi would be yeppeun as a bride?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wasn't the young man at the airport her namja chingu? He didn't take to kindly to your presence today."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Harabeoji, I believe they are only chingu."_**

Harabeoji enjoyed watching his Grandson as he made a bad attempt to hide his discomposure at the mention of another man in his admin's life. **"** ** _Ah, he'd be a pabo to let such a sweet and special Agassi go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, deh Harabeoji, I'm sure Ilana-ssi will make the right decision of whom and when she'll marry."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo-ah, why don't you find out who this young man is. If he is only chingu, make her nae granddaughter."**_ He'd never seen his Grandson's eyes get so round.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji, it's not so easy. Ilana should marry because she is truly in love and is loved and desired back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tch, if you weren't so dry and showed your heart more often, you'd make her fall in love with you. Coming with her on this trip was a good start, it showed you care."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, that was nothing more than a few phone calls to re-arrange appointments."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aigoo, pabo, it's not what you did, it's that you did it."_**

Jihoo was saved from further discussion as the waiter had come to take their orders.

The evening continued with more dancing and nibbling on fruit and pastries. The time flew by as they danced mostly in a group, although occasionally YoungSaeng let Ilana dance with KyuJong or HyunJoong. Thankfully, Suzy had single female cousins to help rotate the partners for slow dancing. It was almost eight all too soon and Ilana really did feel like Cinderella. Except instead of going back to rags, she'd be heading to another ball.

HyunJoong was the first to spot JaeKyung. **_"Ha JaeKyung-ssi, what brings you here?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I came for Ilana. I'd ask HyunJoong-ssi the same question, but I remember you have chingu in common."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie!"_** Ilana spotted JaeKyung. YoungSaeng followed possessively, hand in hers, unwilling to let go so soon. This did not escape JaeKyung's notice. **_"Is it time already?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's a little early but you weren't picking up your phone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, it's in my purse and I haven't been at my seat; someone wouldn't let me sit all evening,"_** Ilana looked up at YoungSaeng.

 **\- "** ** _I waited three months to dance with you,"_** he pouted.

Ilana pinched his cheek. **"** ** _Jealous, Oppa. My bag is packed, Unnie, I just have to get it."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll get it for you,"_** Suzy's cousin Min Young ran off to the house.

 **\- "** ** _Congratulations Suzy, you look beautiful,"_** JungMin and Suzy had come to see what all the commotion was about.

 **\- "** _ **She does,"**_ JungMin agreed, eyeing his wife appreciatively.

- ** _"I think your nampyon can't wait for the party to be over. These people will dance all night if you let them, as long as there is soju they won't notice you're gone."_**

 **** ** _\- "I like the way Agassi thinks."_** JungMin joked, earning him a smack from his wife.

 **\- "** ** _Ha JaeKyung inmnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Park JungMin inmnida…aren't you..."_** JungMin liked to read the society pages and now he matched her name to her face.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, but right now, I'm just JaeKyung."_**

Min Young had returned with the bag and Ilana said goodnight to everyone. YoungSaeng hugged Ilana tight. ** _"Oppa, I'll see you tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara,_** **"** he sulked. Ilana smiled at the cute otter face.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, I'll see you for dinner before you leave,"_** HyunJoong reminded.

- **"** ** _Arraseo, I'm looking forward to it."_**

Once JaeKyung's car was out of sight, HyunJoong threw an arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder. **"** ** _You'll see her tomorrow, kaja, I'm sure one of Suzy's cousins will dance with you."_**

In the car, on the way back to Seoul, Ilana freshened up her make-up and thanks to a portable curling iron, she was able to fix any curls that hadn't survived all the dancing. **"** ** _There, I'll just spritz some perfume when we get to the foundation. How do I look?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Perfect, I think a certain Doctor won't be able to keep his eyes off you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, stop, I'm sure Dr. Jihoo has prettier girls to look at."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, he doesn't."**_ She smiled mischievously to Ilana, who just shook her head. **"** ** _Greoun, who was the guy holding your hand?"_**

 **\- "** ** _That's Heo YoungSaeng; he's my first best friend and my jealous Oppa, who likes to monopolize my attention."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, I thought he was a namja chingu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I don't need a boyfriend, I'm comfortable just having friends."_**

 **** ** _\- "We'll see about that...,"_** Not with OIBJ task force on the job.

Harabeoji and Jihoo sat in their box seats and were about twenty minutes into the program when Harabeoji's phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He signaled to Jihoo that he needed to take the call.

 **\- "** ** _Aigoo! Have the police been called? - I see, my Grandson and I will be there immediately."_**

Jihoo thought his Grandfather was taking too long. The call must have been urgent for him to have taken it. He decided to see what was wrong.

Harabeoji was just headed back to find Jihoo when he saw him in the hall. **"** _ **Ah, Jihoo-ah,"**_ _Harabeoji_ looked very concerned.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchanayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae child, we must leave, there's been a break-in at the conservatory."_**

 **** ** _\- "Moreugesseumnida (I don't understand), our security rivals that of the Blue House."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's an insider; he's locked himself in one of the salons and is threatening to kill himself."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal? Have the police been called?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, but he wants to speak with one of us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kajayo, it won't take us longer than fifteen minutes to get there."_**

The head security guard didn't make the call until Ilana and JaeKyung walked in the door. All the F4 had their drivers bring them and leave, except for JaeKayung that had to travel outside of Seoul to pick up Ilana. A Security guard was waiting for them at a side door and he took JaeKyung's car to a nearby street.

The room was decorated with white and black paper lanterns, balloons and hanging music notes everywhere. There was a trap above the door holding balloons and confetti ready to shower the guest of honor.

 **-** ** _"Wau!"_** Ilana marveled at all the decorations. She placed her gift on the table. **_"This is daeback! He'll be so touched by all this. Mianhaeyo, I wasn't able to help. At least the namja could help."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Ilana-ssi gave us the excuse,"_** JanDi said. **"** ** _You should've seen nampyon's face when he found out we weren't hiring a professional to decorate._** **"** Ilana laughed along with the rest of the girls.

 **\- "** ** _Gu JunPyo-ssi, this is better than a professional."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, stop with the formal talk,"_** JaeKyung said. **"** ** _Ilana-yah is practically family."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,_** **"** Gaeul and JanDi chimed in with hugs and laughter.

 **\- "** _ **Annyeong hasseyo, he's in the building,"**_ the two-way radio announced.

 **\- "** ** _Station's everyone!"_** WooBin said directing everyone.

Ilana and JanDi ran to the door trap, Gaeul to the lights, So YiJeong to his laptop that controlled the spotlight and the lanterns, and JaeKyung and JunPyo readied the cake.

Harabeoji and Jihoo spent a few minutes going over the incident with the police chief that JunPyo had hired for the evening and their head of security. The culprit, Jihoo was told, scaled the wall to a second-story room that was seldom used. He confronted a security guard using a knife and told him to call the owners or he'd kill himself. He also threatened to call the news office and advise them of a suicide in the conservatory building.

 ** _\- "I'll handle this Harabeoji, stay with the security. Police chief, come with me, juseyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Jihoo Uissa."_**

They arrived at the Salon outer door; it was dark through the small windows. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo, ireum eun Yoon Jihoo Inmida; Ajussi needed to speak to me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Come in, Jaebal,"_** WooBin said through the voice changer on the computer. **"** ** _Jeongmal, I won't hurt anyone but I will kill myself if Jihoo-ssi refuses to come in. I will alert the media that I plan to kill myself."_**

 **** ** _\- "Waeyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Come in alone and I'll tell you."_** The police chief was trying to pull Jihoo back. Jihoo pulled out of his grip and proceeded through the first set of doors.

* * *

 ** _Mianhae, my dears, I had to break my two rules always finish the day and avoid cliffhangers. If I would've finished Jihoo's party you would have had a 20-page chapter. You've been most forgiving for the length of these chapters but I don't want to push my luck. I changed up Suzy and Min's wedding a little, I hope you like it. I didn't want to make it like WooBin & JaeKyung's. For a refresher on some of the Korean Wedding traditions, visit my blog: blog/view/916903_** **** ** _. I hope you enjoy, this chapter has a lot of music, so make sure to listen and let me know what you think. I am looking forward to your comments._**


	68. Great Time with Friends, Old & New

**_March 30, 2014_**

Jihoo had stepped through the first set of doors; it was pitch-black. The police chief was right behind him and handed him a flashlight.

 **\- "** ** _Yoon Jihoo-ssi, let me go in first, juseyo."_** The police chief could say this with confidence knowing that Jihoo would never back down.

 _ **\- "Anieyo, Ajussi wants to talk to**_ **me** ** _, I need to respect him. Gwenchana, I can defend myself If I need to, just make sure Harabeoji doesn't come in."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, may the gods keep you safe,"_** Jihoo smiled, Kim SeungRyung would have something to say about that. He sent his own prayer to the God in Heaven.

- **"** ** _Turn the flashlight off,"_** WooBin's disguised voice said. **"** _ **Jwasangmnida, it will be easier for me to speak to you in the dark. Have mercy on me, juseyo. I'm a coward,"**_ WooBin was getting into his role, making it hard for the others to keep from laughing.

Jihoo gave the police chief back his flashlight and took a deep breath before stepping into the dark unknown. Crossing the inner doors Jihoo was blinded by a bright light. Everything happened in a flash before his brain could understand, things were falling all around him and did he hear singing? Two people were pulling him further into the room. Suddenly the haze and shock began to wear off replaced by anger. In front of him were JaeKyung and JunPyo with a lighted cake, singing happy birthday. It was still dark in the room, except for the spotlight and the candles.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! What's this all about? How could you make up such a thing? Are you ever going to grow up? What about Harabeoji and the police chief..."_**

Gu JunPyo had had enough. _**"Yah Jihoo-ah, shut up and make a wish already."**_ Jihoo tried to step forward to wipe the grin off JunPyo's face but was restrained. He'd completely forgotten about the two holding him. He turned and could just make out a giggling JanDi; he turned to the other side only to see Ilana smiling up at him. All the heat left him and he relaxed his shoulders and arms.

 **\- "** ** _Pabo Ajussi, blow out your candles; everyone is waiting for cake,"_** Ilana giggled at the perplexed face above her. Jihoo was shocked but definitely not unhappy to see her. She was always a light in his day and it never failed to amaze him how really pretty she was. **"** ** _Jihoo-ah! The cake is going to melt!"_** She yelled, in panic.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, we know how stubborn Jihoo is,"_** JaeKyung said. **"** ** _These are special candles, they're slow burning."_**

Jihoo remained quiet; shocked by the party but more shocked that Ilana was there in front of him. He turned to the cake; he didn't have anything to wish for. Wasn't everything he valued there in that room? Including the crazy girl next to him. Perhaps it was a selfish wish to have things always as they were at this moment with the people he loved, he blew out the candles and then all the decorative lights turned on. The F4 family had surrounded him, the girls were hugging him and even the guys gave him their manly back pounding and neck strangling hugs. Ilana looked happily at the scene unfolding in front of her. She had been jumping and clapping and shouting with everyone else when he blew out the candles. Now she stood there grinning like a dork, so she thought, and getting emotional. Never before could she ever picture herself celebrating with people she hardly knew.

 **\- "** ** _Chukahae, child,"_** Harabeoji said gruffly but with a little boy's mischievous grin on his face.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, Harabeoji, was this idea yours?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I cannot take credit for such an elaborate scheme."_**

 **** ** _\- "WooBin-ah, I should've known."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo bro, it wasn't my idea."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Jihoo-ah, blame your mischief making admin,"_** JunPyo said.

 **\- "** ** _Mwo_** **?"**

Ilana bit her lip, bracing herself for a severe scolding. He was looking at her sternly like he did when she got sick. She tried to keep a straight but ended up fighting a smile, instead. Had it been anyone else Jihoo most likely would have walked out. His lips couldn't help twitch; she had left her friends to be here for him.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, this was your idea?"_**

Ilana giggled; wide-eyed, she quickly covered her mouth to stop it and nodded 'yes'.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae, don't be upset with Ilana,"_** JanDi stood next to Ilana. She had seen that stubborn set of his face before but her Sunbae was all bark and no bite. Ilana might not know this and think he was truly angry at her. **"** ** _Ilana-yah asked us to throw you a surprise party but we came up with the plan and Harabeoji just agreed to get you here."_**

There was something in the way Jihoo looked at her, Ilana thought. He wasn't angry; he was amused and trying to not to show it. Ilana gave up all pretenses and just laughed; Jihoo gave up too and laughed with her.

 **\- "** _ **Come on, Ajussi, I want cake,"**_ Ilana said, making everyone laugh. She helped serve cake, taking it to the security guards as well as the cleaning crew that had also come to wish their employer a happy birthday.

WooBin turned on music and set the lights to simulate a disco ball.

Having served the last piece of cake, Ilana sat down gratefully, with a piece of her own; she had been on her feet most of the evening. Jihoo noticed everything about his admin. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her all evening and really couldn't believe she was here. She'd had him enchanted as the sun played with the shimmer on her dress and the way her hair was dressed in the hair comb he had given her. The wrap she had worn earlier was now replaced by a filigree poncho and instead of heels she wore flats but to Jihoo, she was still as enchanting. Her beauty was simple and unassuming, not a supermodel beauty; just natural, not unlike JanDi.

- **"** ** _Yah! Jihoo-ah! Are you even listening to me?"_** JunPyo could tell his friend had left the conversation some minutes before.

 **\- "** _ **Ani,"**_ he flashed a grin at JunPyo. After over twenty-five years of friendship, it was still fun to harass him. **"** ** _Jankanman chingu, I'm going to talk to Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! You see her every day!"_** JunPyo called after him but Jihoo was already walking towards his admin.

- **"** _ **Gu JunPyo!"**_ JanDi scolded her husband. **"** ** _Let him go, this is what we wanted, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, but he still doesn't have time for us,"_** JunPyo complained.

 **\- "** ** _He'll come around eventually."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yo bro,"_** WooBin placed a hand on JunPyo's shoulder. **"** ** _Give him time, if it weren't_** ** _for Ilana, he wouldn't be here now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara,"_** JunPyo sighed. WooBin and Jihoo had really bonded during the time JunPyo was in the U.S. and YiJeong in Sweden; he understood him better than any of the others. JunPyo, despite having been gone and then married to the woman Jihoo had also loved, still claimed and cherished Jihoo as his best friend. He mourned the loss of said best friend's company. The business didn't take him to the U.S. quite as often as it used to, while WooBin, marrying J.K. Group's daughter was in the U.S. much more often. It was almost safe to say JunPyo was more jealous of WooBin than he ever was of Jihoo.

Jihoo sat next to Ilana with his own slice of cake, startling her enough to make her jump and almost upset the plate in her hands.

 **\- "** ** _Goyangi_** **,"** she complained at the chuckling Jihoo. **_"Should I have bought Jihoo a bell to tie around his neck, instead of a necktie? Jihoo-ah, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?"_**

Jihoo let her rant at him and smiled. **"** ** _It's late, you must be hungry again; I'll get you some food."_** The F4 catered many different foods.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, anja, juseyo. It's your birthday, let me get you something."_** Ilana stood and reached for his plate but he moved it from her reach.

 **-** ** _"I don't need anything, anja._** **"** He tugged on her arm until she sat back down. **"** ** _Gomawoyo_** **,"** he said, suddenly feeling awkward.

 **\- "** ** _Wae_** **?"** She smiled at him.

 **\- "** ** _Instead of being with chingu, Ilana is spending her evening here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-ah, you're my chingu too. Besides, this surprise party is what you get for making fun of me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah,"_** he was stunned by what she said. **"** ** _When did I make fun of you?"_**

 **\- "** _ **At Abigaíl's party...remember? I said I don't celebrate my birthday and no one was listening and Ajussi just laughed at me?"**_ Jihoo couldn't help it and laughed again. Her eyes looked stern but her mouth was in a pout. **"** ** _Yah! You're doing it again!"_** Jihoo was still grinning and Ilana tried to scowl at him but her mouth inevitably began to twitch and was soon giggling.

 **\- "** ** _You have confetti in your hair,"_** Jihoo pulled out a few pieces.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo does too,"_** Ilana reached to take a piece of blue confetti out of his hair but found she couldn't for her hand trembled. **_"I'd better not; I don't want to pull your hair."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na don't think you'd pull very hard. Does this hurt?_** **"** He tugged lightly on a strand of her hair.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo,"_** she grinned. Reaching for the lodged confetti in his hair, she removed it while pulling just a tiny a bit of hair with it. " ** _Does that hurt?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

Both burst into fresh laughter.

Gaeul was the first to notice the laughing pair off to the side. _"_ _ **Yeobo, do you see that?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I don't think I've seen Jihoo laugh like that since High School."_**

Soon, the rest of the F4 Were looking on fondly.

 **\- "** ** _Yo guys! What are we standing around for?"_** WooBin shouted. **"** ** _Let's dance! It's a party!"_** JaeKyung grabbed Ilana and JanDi pulled Jihoo.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie_** **!"** Ilana tried to pull away from JaeKyung. **_"I Just came from a wedding, I'm all danced out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Come on, just for a little while!"_** WooBin had turned up the music and they had to practically shout to be heard.

Harabeoji thought this was a good time for him to make his exit and leave the kids to themselves. He walked up to his Grandson. **_"I'll be leaving first, child. Chukahae on having such good chingu, I'll see you in the morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji, anyeonghi jumuseyo (formal good night)."_**

The police chief also excused himself and walked out with Jihoo's Grandfather.

Ilana was dancing with the girls while the men were just being boys, dancing, singing, drinking and hanging all over each other. Ilana looked over and laughed at the sight. Jihoo was having a good time and was happy, she could tell by the smile on his face. Briefly, she wondered why he was in New York and not here with his family but she could never ask him. He would ask _her_ the same question in return.

JanDi noticed Ilana's smile as she watched the men. **"** ** _Gomawo_** **,"** she said to Ilana.

 **\- "** ** _JanDi Unnie, wae gomawo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah returned Jihoo to us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo_** **!"** Ilana laughed. **_"I have no power over him."_**

JanDi laughed with the younger woman. What she knew and Ilana didn't was Jihoo had been under her spell for some time now.

They had been dancing for a little under an hour and Ilana's feet and legs could no longer take it. _**"I need to sit!"**_ She told Jihoo as she walked towards a chair. Jihoo followed, grabbing a few bottles of water on the way. **"** ** _Gwenchana?"_** He asked as he handed her a bottle of water.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm, gomawo, it's just, my feet and legs are killing me."_** She then smiled at him. **"** ** _Jihoo-ah is having a good time,"_** playfully pushing his leg with hers.

 **\- "** ** _Oh, deh, I'll admit it. It's nice. I'm always so busy when I'm here and it's just...easy to go fishing or catch a concert with Harabeoji then have a crazy evening with the gang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, nae goyangi, I'm sure you'd prefer a quiet sunny window, more than a noisy club."_** He laughed at her analogy; in reality, if there was a sunny spot somewhere she would be the first to curl up. It was past midnight and she didn't know how much longer she could stay awake. Jihoo watched Ilana as she smiled watching the others dance and toss balloons around. He had seen her yawn about five times in the last three minutes.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, what time were you up this morning?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Si-ix,"_** came her muffled answer that was punctuated with another yawn.

 **\- "** ** _Should I run you back to your hotel?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! You haven't opened presents!"_**

Generally, it was considered rude to open gifts in front of the giver but they'd all spent enough time in places where that wasn't the case. **"** ** _Arraso_** **,"** he walked over and turned off the music. **"** ** _Yah! Ilana is tired and I'll be going to our furthest clinic later today. She wants to see the gifts, does anyone mind?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, it's over too soon,"_** JaeKyung complained.

 **\- "** ** _We can just get together again when Ilana comes again,"_** Gaeul said, with no doubt that Ilana would return.

 **\- "** ** _We could all go to New York again,"_** JunPyo added. He was Chairman, husband, and Father but still the same impulsive JunPyo. Get a phone call at night and be on the Shinwa plane the next day for some unknown location.

Ilana smiled at the group of adults pouting like children.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae, anja and I'll bring the gifts to you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'll help JanDi."_** There were a ton of gifts from the staff and a few of the students, mainly food gifts or handcrafted gifts. Jihoo opened them all with a smile on his face, he was truly touched. He did his best as Chairman and employer, now he regretted slightly not being around as much. JanDi crocheted him a white scarf with a musical note embroidered into it and JunPyo gave him an extravagant colorful pen set that made Jihoo think he could find an identical one in JunPyo's office. From YiJeong and Gaeul a set of dishes for two, complete with teacups and saucers. **"** ** _JeongYul Appa (YiJeong) let me make the saucers,"_** Gaeul said proudly.

 **\- "** ** _Gauel is almost as good as me. Don't worry, those saucers passed the test."_** YiJeong could make almost unbreakable porcelain dishes.

Next came JaeKyung: **_"I picked it out,"_** she said, **"** ** _or you'd be wearing leather."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! What's wrong with leather?"_** WooBin wore leather almost year round. In the box was a very nice tan vest for spring and summer as well as a bag and belt to compliment.

Ilana thought that would go perfectly with the shirts she bought him. Hers was the last gift. Jihoo was surprised it was yet another gift from Ilana. There was no card this time, just a tag in the shape of a violin. It read simply:

 _To: Jihoo_

 _From: Ilana_

 _I hope you enjoy your party, you're daeback_

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah...,"_** Jihoo wanted to scold her for spending money on him, even though he was already tearing into the gift.

 **\- "** ** _Wae, don't even tell me I wasn't supposed to get you anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "You tell him,"_** JaeKyung said as Jihoo pulled out the three shirts.

 **\- "** ** _Nice!_** **"** YiJeong said. " ** _Ilana-ssi knows him well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh and they all go with the vest I picked out."_**

 **-** ** _"I was thinking the same thing, Unnie. YiJeong-ssi, I just thought he would look handsome in those shirts."_** Ilana caught what she said and immediately tried to backtrack turning the exact shade of pomegranate she'd seen on Suzy earlier. **_"I-I just m-meant...well he's tall and works out and the shirts would compliment him well,"_** that wasn't any better. **_"The shirts themselves were nice!"_** Everyone was laughing, including Jihoo. Her face was completely perplexed as if she wished to be swallowed by the ground.

 **\- "** _ **Ilana-yah, the F4 are the most handsome men in Korea,"**_ JaeKyung tried to reassure her. **"** ** _They look hot in just about anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah Monkey, just make sure you think I'm the hottest."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, nampyon,"_** JaeKyung and WooBin embraced, bringing their lips together and murmuring 'saranghae'.

 **\- "** ** _Newlyweds_** **,"** Gu JunPyo huffed. " ** _Yah! Go somewhere private and do that."_**

The passionate couple slowly untwined themselves without a care.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo_** **,"** Jihoo said, squeezing Ilana's hand in reassurance. **"** _ **Agassi is very tired,"**_ he was staring right in her eyes making her blush even more. **"** _ **Come, I'll take you back to the hotel."**_ He was already standing and reaching for her hand.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, let me help clean up."_**

 **\- "** ** _The cleaning crew can do it in the morning."_**

 __ _ **\- "That's not right!**_ _"_ Ilana protested. _"_ _ **It wasn't their mess!"**_

 **** ** _\- "I'll pay them extra, come."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae, wait,"_** JanDi called out.

 **\- "** _ **Deh, one more song,"**_ _WooBin_ said. Ilana nodded. She was tired and could fall asleep standing up but she wanted Jihoo to enjoy his party and not leave because of her.

- ** _"I can survive one more song,"_** she smiled bravely, even though her feet and legs ached considerably. YiJeong dimmed the lights added fog and floating music notes and the music.

Ilana recognized the song; she had heard it at the wedding. It was one of Kim HyunJoong's songs. ** _"This...is the song...about the smile (_** ** _Music)_** ** _._** **"** Ilana yawned in between words. Jihoo chuckled. **"** ** _Mianhae, I just can't stop yawning."_** Now, the song was definitely a couple's song and the guys planned it that way so Jihoo and Ilana had to hold hands at the very least. Jihoo went one step further, holding one of her hands in his and the other at her waist in a traditional dance form. She was struggling to keep in step with him. Jihoo spun her around and she almost managed to get back into step with him but her step was off just enough to send her crashing into his chest. She was so embarrassed; she burrowed further into his chest. Ilana hid her face with both hands and giggled beneath them. Jihoo wrapped both hands around her waist and held her close, chuckling to the top of her head, for the rest of the song. Neither noticed the wide smiles of the rest of the F4.

Ilana had fallen asleep as soon as the car set to motion. It was past one thirty in the morning when they arrived at the hotel. The porters were already opening the car door but Jihoo told them to wait. **_"Ilana-yah, we're at the hotel."_** There was no response from the comatose girl next to him. **_"Ilana-yah...,"_** Jihoo tried nudging her awake...nothing. He chuckled, unbuckling her seatbelt; he would just have to carry her. Opening the door to get out, he heard her mumble something. **"** ** _Mworago_** **?"** She was still asleep.

Dreams work hand in hand with sleep to help the brain sort through everything it collects during the waking hours and Ilana's brain was still at the wedding. " ** _Love cov-s...mul-tude sin...,"_** she mumbled again. **"** ** _How?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah?"_** Jihoo answered. He'd forgotten Ilana talked in her sleep. He vaguely remembered hearing something like that at the wedding. **"** ** _Wae_** **?"**

 **-** ** _"Not...me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae...doesn't God love us all and waits for us to come to him?"_** His own faith in God, he felt, was shallow; though he did have it. You can't really be a Doctor and _not_ have it. His medical knowledge alone wasn't enough to save lives, he needed help.

- **"** ** _An-yo,"_** Ilana's subconscious said. Jihoo wondered what she was saying no to and why he was having a conversation with someone who was asleep. He couldn't help it.

 **\- "** _ **Sarang...true sarang is accepting everything about the other person, whether rich, poor, temper, sometimes faithless, sometimes flighty, good family or bad."**_ He was thinking of his friends love stories as he looked at his sleeping companion. He stepped out of the car and opened her door to slide her out. He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. **_"Agassi is stubborn, doesn't make the best choices, is always hurting herself, but is also a good worker and kind and sweet and yeppeun (pretty). I think anyone would love you, despite your sins."_** He pulled her out gently and hoisted her on his back.

 **\- "** _ **Ani,"**_ Ilana mumbled her response to his statement.

 **\- "** ** _Even in your sleep you're stubborn,"_** Jihoo told her.

The porter took her bag from the car and handed it to a steward who followed Jihoo. Everyone knew him, so all he had to do was give the steward Ilana's name and he was ushered directly to her room. The bed was already turned down and Jihoo lowered his burden gently onto it. He tipped the steward and then returned to remove Ilana's shoes, jewelry, and poncho. Ilana didn't stir at all. After tucking her in, he kissed her forehead. **"** ** _Ajussi says jalja."_**

Ilana smiled in her sleep. **"** ** _...ssi Uissa."_**

 **\- "** _ **What am I going to do with you?"**_ He chuckled at her mumbling. Realizing, he'd forgotten to remove her hair comb, he did and ran his hand through her hair to bring it out from under her. With the hotel stationery, he wrote her a note and stuck it on her cell phone, which he dug out from her bag and placed on the nightstand.

* * *

 ** _March 31, 2014_**

YoungSaeng dialed Ilana's number for about the fifth time; she wasn't responding. They had agreed to meet at the hotel by nine and leave at nine fifteen, arriving at Lotte World by the time it opened at nine thirty. They had passes already, so they could just walk right in and wouldn't have to wait in the line to buy tickets. But it was Spring _and_ the tourist season _and_ they were supposed to get an early start. It was now past ten.

 **\- "** ** _Kim HyungJun-ssi, maybe she lost track of time in the bathroom and left her phone outside."_** So YiHyun could see the guys were starting to worry and YoungSaeng was wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, but that's not really her, she's not that girly."_**

 **** ** _\- "HyunJun-ah,"_** So Yi Hyun was older than HyungJun by a year, so she didn't always speak formally to him, **"e** ** _very yeoja is girly, sometimes. Don't tell me Ilana-ssi wasn't girly yesterday, I'm sure she'd be insulted."_**

 **** ** _\- "She looked yeppeun, jeongmal,"_** YoungSaeng said. He just didn't want others thinking his Cinderella pretty. **_"I'm calling the front desk."_**

Ilana had been out cold since Jihoo tucked her in. After waking early, helping to decorate, and dancing for hours her body refused to send the wake-up call to her brain. Somewhere a phone was ringing, she wished someone would pick it up, never thinking it was hers. Around eleven or just before, Ilana heard knocking. Wondering who could be knocking so early in the morning, she tried talking her eyes into opening; which they didn't. She realized she had that sticky mouth feeling that only comes from not brushing your teeth before bed. That opened her eyes immediately. _Why_ hadn't she brushed her teeth? Realizing she was in her hotel room, Ilana sighed. Wait? How _did_ she get here? She remembered getting in the car but not getting out of the car. She kicked the blankets off, " _ow, ow, ow,"_ every centimeter of her legs and feet hurt. " _Lotte World!"_ The pain reminded her that she needed her feet and legs today. Ilana groaned as she realized she still wore the clothes from yesterday.

A buzzing noise coming from the nightstand stopped her self-scolding. It was her phone, covered by the note from Jihoo.

 _Have fun at Lotte World. All your jewelry is in the top right dresser door. Your shoes and poncho are in the closet. Sleep well._

 _\- Jihoo_

The note confirmed her suspicion of how she got to her room. Why did she always have to be such a sound sleeper? As a child she often fell asleep on the living room floor; her Papi would carry her to her room. Later in life, after her parent's accident deep sleep was her escape from life. Her phone still buzzed beneath her. **"** ** _Fifteen missed calls and ten texts?"_** The texts were all from YoungSaeng and so were the missed calls. She was about to call him back when her phone rang again.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, Oppa! I just woke up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! Cinderella-yah, we've been so worried. We're outside your door."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? What time is it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "About eleven."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae! Mianhae!_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, open the door, we're getting weird looks._** **"**

Ilana had to laugh at that. Getting out of bed was a painful challenge. Making her way slowly, she finally opened the door. **"** ** _Jeongmal, mianhae!"_** She said again to the four people at her door.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana,"_** So YiHyun said. **"** ** _Lotte World will still be there when we get there. Hajiman Ilana-yah is still in yesterday's dress and why are you walking funny?"_**

YoungSaeng had wanted to ask the same question.

 **-** ** _"I kind of slept in it and my legs are protesting all the dancing from yesterday. Mianhae! Give me thirty minutes to shower, juseyo?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Guerae,"**_ HyungJun sat on the other bed, getting comfortable and patted a space next to him for YiHyun.

YiHyun didn't budge from her spot, thinking Ilana was not going to want the guys in the room. The other two were also getting comfortable.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! I don't want you guys bugging me while I'm trying to untangle the knots in my legs. So Yi Hyun-ssi can stay but the rest of you need to go. My room key is in my purse, I think. Go to the Grand Club Lounge and hang out."_**

 **** ** _\- "If the key is in your purse, how did you get in?"_** Again, So YiHyun asked.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah?_** ** _The spare? Just don't ask me where that key is either."_**

So YiHyun laughed, **"** ** _Ilana-yah, were you drunk?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nae Cinderella doesn't drink_** **,"** YoungSaeng said tensely. **"** ** _Cinderella-yah, did the same person who picked you up drop you off?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Dr. Jihoo brought me back. I think I was more asleep than awake; I would never sleep in my dress. Now, are you guys going to let me shower?"_** She playfully pushed YoungSaeng towards the door oblivious to his strange mood.

Once In the lounge, YoungSaeng ordered a bottle of Soju. **"** ** _YoungSaeng Hyeong why are you drinking before we get to the park?"_** Maknae asked, oblivious to how tense his friend was.

 **\- "** ** _Leave him be, Maknae, I think I'll join him. Hyeong, chill, she's ours for a few more days."_**

 __ _ **\- "Huh?"**_ _Maknae_ was clueless. " ** _What are you guys talking about?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, have a soju Maknae, this is our last vacation as civilians._** **"**

Forty-five minutes and a round of soju later YoungSaeng was much calmer. He could forget about Dr. Jihoo's existence for the time being.

 **\- "** ** _Begopayo_** **,"** Ilana announced. She hadn't eaten breakfast and it was past noon. They had just arrived at Lotte World.

- **"** ** _How about McDonald's at the Lotte Mall?"_** HyungJun suggested.

 **\- "** ** _Maknae just wants a happy meal,_** **"** YoungSaeng teased.

 **\- "** ** _YoungSaeng-ssi, what's wrong with happy meals?_** **"** So YiHyun was quick to side with her man.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo_** **,"** YoungSaeng said. They couldn't pick on HyungJun with girlfriend around.

 **\- "** ** _McDonald's sounds like fun. I can say I went to McDonald's in another country."_**

 **** ** _\- "The bulgogi burger is not bad,"_** KyuJong said.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso, let's go."_**

Once in the park, they rode the monorail first and Ilana was able to set the ground rules of what rides she would and would not go on. Maybe one or two were open for negotiation, most were not. The park was alive with color as it was during the time of their Mask Festival. Characters in carnival masks danced around the entire park.

They rode the Carousel, shot at grumpy dragons, and cruised through the 'The Adventures of Sinbad' before kicking it up a notch. The drunken baskets were up next and YoungSaeng went from cute and cuddly otter Oppa to spinning maniac. Ilana screamed as he and KyuJong wouldn't let go of the wheel. She couldn't open her eyes to see how HyungJun and So YiHyun were doing. _**"Yah! If you two don't stop I'm telling your Hyeong!"**_ Ilana shouted. They knew enough to stop when she threatened to tell HyunJoong.

 **\- "** ** _Aww, Cinderella, we're just playing,"_** YoungSaeng he threw his arm around her shoulders and cuddled her closer.

 _ **\- "Anieyo, you can cuddle with KyuJong Oppa."**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, he's not my type."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're not my type either,"_** KyuJong retorted back. _"_ _ **I prefer Sunbae."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ugh!"_** Ilana smacked her forehead. " ** _You two are impossible."_** Ilana ignored their laughter. The ride came to an end and Ilana hurried off to find HyungJun and So YiHyun.

 _-_ _ **"Can I hang out with you guys; these two are driving me crazy."**_

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, Ilana, we'll save you."_**

 **** ** _\- "The newlyweds texted, they'll be here soon,"_** HyungJun said. **_"Let's go on the flume ride."_**

They all began to walk and YoungSaeng threw his arm around Ilana's shoulders. **_"Mianhae, forgive Oppa for being mean."_** Ilana pretended indifference and took his arm off her shoulder. She walked away, but he caught up to her and put his arm around her. Once again she removed it and kept walking. They continued this game until they were both laughing and he was chasing her around the floor until she called a truce.

 **\- "** ** _I can't anymore,"_** Ilana was panting. **"You win."**

 **\- "** ** _Do I win a kiss?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Tch, pabo. I'll just pinch those cute cheeks, instead._** **"** Ilana pinched and he screamed, pretending he was in pain. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm to go find the others.

Jung Min and Suzy arrived just in time to go on the Bumper cars. **"** ** _You two haven't had enough of each other; you're going to ride in the same car?_** **"** HyungJun said in mock disgust.

 **-** ** _"It's not like you haven't been memorizing each other's face and._** **.."** KyuJong coughed. **"** ** _other features for the last twenty-four hours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa!"_** Suzy said shocked and turning that pretty pomegranate red again, while JungMin just gave his famous laugh.

YiHyun and Ilana had already made a pact to bump the guys as often as possible. The ride began and they placed their plan into action. They chased and bumped the three bachelors unmercifully, while the newlyweds cruised the perimeter and avoided getting entangled. Only occasional shouts of ' _yah_!' were heard as the guys were too busy fighting for their lives. At one point, Yi Hyun and Ilana had the guys corralled. They couldn't move or be bumped. Unfortunately, they were told to break it up. The two girls Hi-fived each other at the ride's end.

 **-** ** _"What was that all about?"_** HyungJun complained to his girlfriend.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah? What was what all about?"_** YiHyun grinned at her partner in crime.

They took in Pharaoh's Fury and the Dynamic Theater before getting dinner.

 ** _\- "So what should we eat?_** **"** HyungJun asked. _"_ _ **We've got everything,**_ ** _Mediterranean, Western, Spaghetti, even Korean...you name it, they have it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana should decide, this is her first time._** **"** Suzy offered.

- **"** ** _That's easy,"_** Ilana said. **_"I came to Korea for Korean food."_**

 **\- "** ** _I thought you came to see_** **me** ** _?_** **"** YoungSaeng had his pouty face on, making Ilana laugh.

She thought about making a comment but shook her head instead. These guys had a comeback for everything and at that rate, they wouldn't get dinner.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso_** **,"** JungMin the tour guide called everyone's attention. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, we got the place for you. Seokchon serves a Royal dinner from Joseon dynasty. After that,we'll head over to Magic Island."_**

After an almost two-hour dinner, everyone needed to walk off the excess food. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, since we're here, do you want to see the folk museum?_** **"**

JungMin asked; it would be something worth seeing for a first timer.

- **"** ** _Wau_** **!"** Ilana was enthralled by everything. _**"I think your history is so much more colorful than the U.S.**_ _"_ They stopped to watch a real sword fight

 **\- "** ** _We're just a lot older than the U.S., we have more history to tell of,"_** Jung Min said. He punctuated his speech with a kiss to his wife. Everyone thought it sweet how they conveniently got stuck behind other groups. By the time they caught back up, they would be blushing, making it evident what they had been up to.

HyungJun got distracted by a traditional Korean game. **_"Play with me, KyuJong Hyeong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** KyuJong shook his head. **"This game takes forever; I used to play with Harabeoji all the time."**

 **-** ** _"I want to play, teach me?_** **"** Ilana asked thinking she could play with Jihoo's Grandfather.

 **\- "** ** _We don't have much time,"_** Mr. Tour Guide said. **"** ** _They close in three hours and we still haven't been to Magic Island."_**

 __ _ **\- "But it's my first time! I want to see everything."**_ Ilana tried whining. HyungJun gave her a thumbs up but it was no use.

 **\- "** ** _If you want to see everything, you don't have time to play games."_** Really, JungMin just wanted to go on rides.

 **\- "** _ **I can come back tomorrow and do what I didn't do today."**_ Ilana thought that idea was brilliant. HyungJun offered to come back with her, provided So YiHyun also came.

The idea was shot down. JungMin reminded Ilana patiently, that she only had two more days to see the rest of Seoul as she had a commitment on Thursday and she left on Friday.

 **-** ** _"Arraso,_** **"** Ilana and HyungJun sulked.

 **\- "** ** _We can buy a set from the gift shop and I can teach you,"_** HyungJun offered.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso_** **!"** Ilana brightened at the idea.

 **\- "** _ **If someone hadn't slept until noon, we would have had time to stop."**_ YoungSaeng just had to rub it in. It was so unusual for Ilana to oversleep, plus it irked him that the Doctor had brought her home. She had obviously been half asleep, if not completely out.

- **"** ** _Did not! Only until eleven and I was really tired!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Did you really not wake until eleven?_** **"** Suzy asked in disbelief.

 **\- "** _ **That's what happens when you party too much,"**_ YoungSaeng continued to tease or scold, whichever way you want to look at it.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana must have overdone it yesterday to be that exhausted,_** **"** KyuJong tried to save her from his Hyeong. **"** ** _YoungSaeng Hyeong must have really tired you out yesterday."_**

 **\- "** ** _Deh! I was already exhausted when I got to the other party."_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae, maybe you should have ended it at a more decent hour."_** YoungSaeng could hear himself nagging like an Ajumma but he couldn't stop himself.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, otter, stop picking on me or you can ride with KyuJong Oppa next time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, he can ride by himself."_** KyuJong was giving him a look that said _'you're blowing it'._

 _-_ _ **"Yah, otter, why don't the namja go have a drink and the yeoja can go on a ride by themselves,"**_ their tour guide suggested.

 **\- "** ** _Deh_** **,"** Suzy quickly followed her husband's lead. **_"We can go on one of the cute rides."_**

 __ _ **\- "We can just all go. I don't have to see more of the museum. I think we're visiting a few museums on Thursday anyway,"**_ Jihoo had promised to take her to So YiJeong's museum and his own.

So YiHyun didn't quite understand what was happening, she looked at HyungJun and shrugged. **"** ** _One ride just us girls? That sounds like fun._** **"** She locked arms with Suzy and Ilana. **"** ** _Just one ride, so make sure you have only one drink."_** They all parted ways. The girls dragged Ilana to Atlantis, a flume roller coaster with steep drops and turns, while the boys headed for the hotel bar to administer medicinal attitude adjusting soju to their Hyeong.

 **\- "** ** _Hyeong_** **,"** KyuJong called the meeting to order after the first round of soju. **"** ** _Are you going to spend the next two days sulking?"_**

 **\- "** ** _I'm not sulking,"_** YoungSaeng stared down at his shot glass, lower lip slightly protruded.

 **\- "** ** _Why is Saengie Hyeong sulking? Is Hyeong really amgry because Ilana overslept?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong is jealous over Ilana's new friends,"_** JungMin just cut to the chase.

 **-** ** _"Wae Hyeong? Princess has never had friends before, doesn't Hyeong want to see her happy and have lots of friends?_** **"** Leave it to the youngest to be the most rational.

 **\- "** ** _Dehhh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greon?"_** Each question so far was marked with a shot.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah_** **?"** This time YoungSaeng took two shots.

- **"** ** _Hyeong_** **,"** JungMin's tongue was nice and loose now. **"** ** _You two are close chingu. That Doctor is also close to her, a chingu. So far you're even. Suzy says he knows nothing about her. You have a one up on him. She tells you everything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not anymore and he has something I don't. He's there with her, for her, every day, and I can't be, even if I wanted to."_**

 _ **, - "Hyeong likes nae Princess?"**_ Slowly HyungJun realized what this was all about.

 **\- "** ** _Pabo, you just got it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Shut up Min."_**

 **** ** _\- "You shut up."_**

 __ _ **\- "Both of you shut up,"**_ _KyuJong said._

 **** ** _\- "Yah, you guys think I don't know anything_** **."** It was HyungJun's turn to sulk. _ **"But you know what? I don't think she looks at him any different than she does you. Take it any way you want. Either Princess and that Doctor are just as close as she is with you or you were never that close.**_ **"** Everyone knew how close Ilana was too YoungSaeng. Out of all of them, it was him she turned to the most. The only problem was, it wasn't a consolation. Just the fact that she _was_ as close to that Doctor as she was him drove him insane.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae guys, it's just the timing is all off. Maybe if I had more time to pursue her, I can't be in her life for two years but others will and I don't want to let her go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong,_** **"** KyuJong said. **"** ** _Don't ruin your friendship or her trust in you. Let things go and just see what happens. She still claims, she never wants a boyfriend or to be married. You'll have to wait and see; if it's meant to be it will."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso,"**_ _YoungSaeng resigned himself to wait and see._

 _ **\- "One more shot and we better catch up to the yeoja."**_

The guys did their best to cheer up their friend but they knew he had a point. The one next to her day after day would likely the one to take down those final barriers.

By The time everyone met back up by the Magic Island Castle, they only had two more hours until the park's closure. The game plan was Comet Express, Armada, Geneva Cruise and Atlantis again if they had time.

 **\- "** ** _Shiro_** **,"** Ilana protested. **"** _ **I'm not going on Atlantis again."**_ They all shared a good laugh at the picture of her trying to hold on and cover her face at the same time.

 **-** ** _"I'll protect you from the big bad drops,"_** YoungSaeng was back to being cute Oppa and threw his arm around her.

 **\- "** ** _I didn't like it; I thought I was going to fall out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Scaredy cat,"_** he pinched her cheek.

The comet ride was dark and perfect for snuggling with a date. YoungSaeng scooted Ilana close. She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek; it was too dark to see him blush. He was in pretend namja-chingu mode again, she finally got it. Unfortunately, a kiss on the cheek was all she could give him. It only took her all day to realize it but at least until she went back to New York she could pretend with him.

When they got off the ride, they spotted KyuJong waving to a group of British girls.

 **-** ** _"Oppa, Who was that,_** **"** Ilana asked?

 **\- "** ** _Oh_** **,"** he smiled. **"** ** _A new chingu. Since I went ahead of you guys in the single rider line, I met Emily. She and her chingu are doing medical internships, here. Her internship is two years. We exchanged phone numbers."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau Oppo, we leave you for five minutes and you get a yeoja chingu?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, at the very least someone to hang out with on leave and if something more develops? Mollah?"_** He shrugged his shoulders making Ilana laugh.

They finished off the night on the lake taking a cruise first and taking a ride on pedal boat swan for two. All the couples had split off into their boats. Even KyuJong had conveniently found Emily again. It was chilly on the lake and Ilana was happy she had taken her jacket from the locker after dinner. Ilana pedaled the best she could, considering how tired she was; YoungSaeng was doing most of the work.

 **\- "** ** _This has been such a nice day, Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "When I think I'm only here for three more days, I get sad. How long before we all see each other again? KyuJong and Maknae will be in military soon. Is Oppa going to be a landlubber now? Or will you go back to the ship without the gang?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Cinderella can stay in Seoul?"**_ YoungSaeng changed the subject. **"** ** _There's hospital's here or you can do what you studied for? You should be anonymous here. You can start over?"_** Ilana smiled.

 **\- "** ** _That's a lovely thought Oppa but I_** **have** ** _started over and I'm actually happy in New York. Had this vacation come a year ago? Who knows? Perhaps I would have thought about it."_** YoungSaeng remained quiet. **"** ** _Oppa_** **,"** Ilana took his hand. They had stopped pedaling. **"** _ **I was in New York when I...received...the news of my parents. The pain...hasn't gone away but I'm happy."**_ _Ilana blinked to try and avoid tears._

 __ _ **\- "I'm happy if you're happy,"**_ even if it meant he was dying slowly. The bell sounded, it was time to head back to the docks.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, pull your weight this time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ay ay captain,"_** Ilana saluted and they began to pedal back.

* * *

 ** _Arraso, nae chingu. Everyone have a good time at the party and Lotte World? I did. I actually want to go check out the museum. It looked cool. Anyway, more vacation fun to come. Raise your hand if you think Jihoo spun Ilana on purpose. Ke ke ke_** **.**

 ** _March 30, 2014_**

Jihoo had stepped through the first set of doors; it was pitch-black. The police chief was right behind him and handed him a flashlight.

 **\- "** ** _Yoon Jihoo-ssi, let me go in first, juseyo."_** The police chief could say this with confidence knowing that Jihoo would never back down.

 _ **\- "Anieyo, Ajussi wants to talk to**_ **me** ** _, I need to respect him. Gwenchana, I can defend myself If I need to, just make sure Harabeoji doesn't come in."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, may the gods keep you safe,"_** Jihoo smiled, Kim SeungRyung would have something to say about that. He sent his own prayer to the God in Heaven.

- **"** ** _Turn the flashlight off,"_** WooBin's disguised voice said. **"** _ **Jwasangmnida, it will be easier for me to speak to you in the dark. Have mercy on me, juseyo. I'm a coward,"**_ WooBin was getting into his role, making it hard for the others to keep from laughing.

Jihoo gave the police chief back his flashlight and took a deep breath before stepping into the dark unknown. Crossing the inner doors Jihoo was blinded by a bright light. Everything happened in a flash before his brain could understand, things were falling all around him and did he hear singing? Two people were pulling him further into the room. Suddenly the haze and shock began to wear off replaced by anger. In front of him were JaeKyung and JunPyo with a lighted cake, singing happy birthday. It was still dark in the room, except for the spotlight and the candles.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! What's this all about? How could you make up such a thing? Are you ever going to grow up? What about Harabeoji and the police chief..."_**

Gu JunPyo had had enough. _**"Yah Jihoo-ah, shut up and make a wish already."**_ Jihoo tried to step forward to wipe the grin off JunPyo's face but was restrained. He'd completely forgotten about the two holding him. He turned and could just make out a giggling JanDi; he turned to the other side only to see Ilana smiling up at him. All the heat left him and he relaxed his shoulders and arms.

 **\- "** ** _Pabo Ajussi, blow out your candles; everyone is waiting for cake,"_** Ilana giggled at the perplexed face above her. Jihoo was shocked but definitely not unhappy to see her. She was always a light in his day and it never failed to amaze him how really pretty she was. **"** ** _Jihoo-ah! The cake is going to melt!"_** She yelled, in panic.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, we know how stubborn Jihoo is,"_** JaeKyung said. **"** ** _These are special candles, they're slow burning."_**

Jihoo remained quiet; shocked by the party but more shocked that Ilana was there in front of him. He turned to the cake; he didn't have anything to wish for. Wasn't everything he valued there in that room? Including the crazy girl next to him. Perhaps it was a selfish wish to have things always as they were at this moment with the people he loved, he blew out the candles and then all the decorative lights turned on. The F4 family had surrounded him, the girls were hugging him and even the guys gave him their manly back pounding and neck strangling hugs. Ilana looked happily at the scene unfolding in front of her. She had been jumping and clapping and shouting with everyone else when he blew out the candles. Now she stood there grinning like a dork, so she thought, and getting emotional. Never before could she ever picture herself celebrating with people she hardly knew.

 **\- "** ** _Chukahae, child,"_** Harabeoji said gruffly but with a little boy's mischievous grin on his face.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, Harabeoji, was this idea yours?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I cannot take credit for such an elaborate scheme."_**

 **** ** _\- "WooBin-ah, I should've known."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo bro, it wasn't my idea."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Jihoo-ah, blame your mischief making admin,"_** JunPyo said.

 **\- "** ** _Mwo_** **?"**

Ilana bit her lip, bracing herself for a severe scolding. He was looking at her sternly like he did when she got sick. She tried to keep a straight but ended up fighting a smile, instead. Had it been anyone else Jihoo most likely would have walked out. His lips couldn't help twitch; she had left her friends to be here for him.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, this was your idea?"_**

Ilana giggled; wide-eyed, she quickly covered her mouth to stop it and nodded 'yes'.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae, don't be upset with Ilana,"_** JanDi stood next to Ilana. She had seen that stubborn set of his face before but her Sunbae was all bark and no bite. Ilana might not know this and think he was truly angry at her. **"** ** _Ilana-yah asked us to throw you a surprise party but we came up with the plan and Harabeoji just agreed to get you here."_**

There was something in the way Jihoo looked at her, Ilana thought. He wasn't angry; he was amused and trying to not to show it. Ilana gave up all pretenses and just laughed; Jihoo gave up too and laughed with her.

 **\- "** _ **Come on, Ajussi, I want cake,"**_ Ilana said, making everyone laugh. She helped serve cake, taking it to the security guards as well as the cleaning crew that had also come to wish their employer a happy birthday.

WooBin turned on music and set the lights to simulate a disco ball.

Having served the last piece of cake, Ilana sat down gratefully, with a piece of her own; she had been on her feet most of the evening. Jihoo noticed everything about his admin. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her all evening and really couldn't believe she was here. She'd had him enchanted as the sun played with the shimmer on her dress and the way her hair was dressed in the hair comb he had given her. The wrap she had worn earlier was now replaced by a filigree poncho and instead of heels she wore flats but to Jihoo, she was still as enchanting. Her beauty was simple and unassuming, not a supermodel beauty; just natural, not unlike JanDi.

- **"** ** _Yah! Jihoo-ah! Are you even listening to me?"_** JunPyo could tell his friend had left the conversation some minutes before.

 **\- "** _ **Ani,"**_ he flashed a grin at JunPyo. After over twenty-five years of friendship, it was still fun to harass him. **"** ** _Jankanman chingu, I'm going to talk to Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! You see her every day!"_** JunPyo called after him but Jihoo was already walking towards his admin.

- **"** _ **Gu JunPyo!"**_ JanDi scolded her husband. **"** ** _Let him go, this is what we wanted, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, but he still doesn't have time for us,"_** JunPyo complained.

 **\- "** ** _He'll come around eventually."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yo bro,"_** WooBin placed a hand on JunPyo's shoulder. **"** ** _Give him time, if it weren't_** ** _for Ilana, he wouldn't be here now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara,"_** JunPyo sighed. WooBin and Jihoo had really bonded during the time JunPyo was in the U.S. and YiJeong in Sweden; he understood him better than any of the others. JunPyo, despite having been gone and then married to the woman Jihoo had also loved, still claimed and cherished Jihoo as his best friend. He mourned the loss of said best friend's company. The business didn't take him to the U.S. quite as often as it used to, while WooBin, marrying J.K. Group's daughter was in the U.S. much more often. It was almost safe to say JunPyo was more jealous of WooBin than he ever was of Jihoo.

Jihoo sat next to Ilana with his own slice of cake, startling her enough to make her jump and almost upset the plate in her hands.

 **\- "** ** _Goyangi_** **,"** she complained at the chuckling Jihoo. **_"Should I have bought Jihoo a bell to tie around his neck, instead of a necktie? Jihoo-ah, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?"_**

Jihoo let her rant at him and smiled. **"** ** _It's late, you must be hungry again; I'll get you some food."_** The F4 catered many different foods.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, anja, juseyo. It's your birthday, let me get you something."_** Ilana stood and reached for his plate but he moved it from her reach.

 **-** ** _"I don't need anything, anja._** **"** He tugged on her arm until she sat back down. **"** ** _Gomawoyo_** **,"** he said, suddenly feeling awkward.

 **\- "** ** _Wae_** **?"** She smiled at him.

 **\- "** ** _Instead of being with chingu, Ilana is spending her evening here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-ah, you're my chingu too. Besides, this surprise party is what you get for making fun of me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah,"_** he was stunned by what she said. **"** ** _When did I make fun of you?"_**

 **\- "** _ **At Abigaíl's party...remember? I said I don't celebrate my birthday and no one was listening and Ajussi just laughed at me?"**_ Jihoo couldn't help it and laughed again. Her eyes looked stern but her mouth was in a pout. **"** ** _Yah! You're doing it again!"_** Jihoo was still grinning and Ilana tried to scowl at him but her mouth inevitably began to twitch and was soon giggling.

 **\- "** ** _You have confetti in your hair,"_** Jihoo pulled out a few pieces.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo does too,"_** Ilana reached to take a piece of blue confetti out of his hair but found she couldn't for her hand trembled. **_"I'd better not; I don't want to pull your hair."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na don't think you'd pull very hard. Does this hurt?_** **"** He tugged lightly on a strand of her hair.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo,"_** she grinned. Reaching for the lodged confetti in his hair, she removed it while pulling just a tiny a bit of hair with it. " ** _Does that hurt?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

Both burst into fresh laughter.

Gaeul was the first to notice the laughing pair off to the side. _"_ _ **Yeobo, do you see that?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I don't think I've seen Jihoo laugh like that since High School."_**

Soon, the rest of the F4 Were looking on fondly.

 **\- "** ** _Yo guys! What are we standing around for?"_** WooBin shouted. **"** ** _Let's dance! It's a party!"_** JaeKyung grabbed Ilana and JanDi pulled Jihoo.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie_** **!"** Ilana tried to pull away from JaeKyung. **_"I Just came from a wedding, I'm all danced out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Come on, just for a little while!"_** WooBin had turned up the music and they had to practically shout to be heard.

Harabeoji thought this was a good time for him to make his exit and leave the kids to themselves. He walked up to his Grandson. **_"I'll be leaving first, child. Chukahae on having such good chingu, I'll see you in the morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji, anyeonghi jumuseyo (formal good night)."_**

The police chief also excused himself and walked out with Jihoo's Grandfather.

Ilana was dancing with the girls while the men were just being boys, dancing, singing, drinking and hanging all over each other. Ilana looked over and laughed at the sight. Jihoo was having a good time and was happy, she could tell by the smile on his face. Briefly, she wondered why he was in New York and not here with his family but she could never ask him. He would ask _her_ the same question in return.

JanDi noticed Ilana's smile as she watched the men. **"** ** _Gomawo_** **,"** she said to Ilana.

 **\- "** ** _JanDi Unnie, wae gomawo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah returned Jihoo to us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo_** **!"** Ilana laughed. **_"I have no power over him."_**

JanDi laughed with the younger woman. What she knew and Ilana didn't was Jihoo had been under her spell for some time now.

They had been dancing for a little under an hour and Ilana's feet and legs could no longer take it. _**"I need to sit!"**_ She told Jihoo as she walked towards a chair. Jihoo followed, grabbing a few bottles of water on the way. **"** ** _Gwenchana?"_** He asked as he handed her a bottle of water.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm, gomawo, it's just, my feet and legs are killing me."_** She then smiled at him. **"** ** _Jihoo-ah is having a good time,"_** playfully pushing his leg with hers.

 **\- "** ** _Oh, deh, I'll admit it. It's nice. I'm always so busy when I'm here and it's just...easy to go fishing or catch a concert with Harabeoji then have a crazy evening with the gang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, nae goyangi, I'm sure you'd prefer a quiet sunny window, more than a noisy club."_** He laughed at her analogy; in reality, if there was a sunny spot somewhere she would be the first to curl up. It was past midnight and she didn't know how much longer she could stay awake. Jihoo watched Ilana as she smiled watching the others dance and toss balloons around. He had seen her yawn about five times in the last three minutes.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, what time were you up this morning?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Si-ix,"_** came her muffled answer that was punctuated with another yawn.

 **\- "** ** _Should I run you back to your hotel?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! You haven't opened presents!"_**

Generally, it was considered rude to open gifts in front of the giver but they'd all spent enough time in places where that wasn't the case. **"** ** _Arraso_** **,"** he walked over and turned off the music. **"** ** _Yah! Ilana is tired and I'll be going to our furthest clinic later today. She wants to see the gifts, does anyone mind?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, it's over too soon,"_** JaeKyung complained.

 **\- "** ** _We can just get together again when Ilana comes again,"_** Gaeul said, with no doubt that Ilana would return.

 **\- "** ** _We could all go to New York again,"_** JunPyo added. He was Chairman, husband, and Father but still the same impulsive JunPyo. Get a phone call at night and be on the Shinwa plane the next day for some unknown location.

Ilana smiled at the group of adults pouting like children.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae, anja and I'll bring the gifts to you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'll help JanDi."_** There were a ton of gifts from the staff and a few of the students, mainly food gifts or handcrafted gifts. Jihoo opened them all with a smile on his face, he was truly touched. He did his best as Chairman and employer, now he regretted slightly not being around as much. JanDi crocheted him a white scarf with a musical note embroidered into it and JunPyo gave him an extravagant colorful pen set that made Jihoo think he could find an identical one in JunPyo's office. From YiJeong and Gaeul a set of dishes for two, complete with teacups and saucers. **"** ** _JeongYul Appa (YiJeong) let me make the saucers,"_** Gaeul said proudly.

 **\- "** ** _Gauel is almost as good as me. Don't worry, those saucers passed the test."_** YiJeong could make almost unbreakable porcelain dishes.

Next came JaeKyung: **_"I picked it out,"_** she said, **"** ** _or you'd be wearing leather."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! What's wrong with leather?"_** WooBin wore leather almost year round. In the box was a very nice tan vest for spring and summer as well as a bag and belt to compliment.

Ilana thought that would go perfectly with the shirts she bought him. Hers was the last gift. Jihoo was surprised it was yet another gift from Ilana. There was no card this time, just a tag in the shape of a violin. It read simply:

 _To: Jihoo_

 _From: Ilana_

 _I hope you enjoy your party, you're daeback_

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah...,"_** Jihoo wanted to scold her for spending money on him, even though he was already tearing into the gift.

 **\- "** ** _Wae, don't even tell me I wasn't supposed to get you anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "You tell him,"_** JaeKyung said as Jihoo pulled out the three shirts.

 **\- "** ** _Nice!_** **"** YiJeong said. " ** _Ilana-ssi knows him well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh and they all go with the vest I picked out."_**

 **-** ** _"I was thinking the same thing, Unnie. YiJeong-ssi, I just thought he would look handsome in those shirts."_** Ilana caught what she said and immediately tried to backtrack turning the exact shade of pomegranate she'd seen on Suzy earlier. **_"I-I just m-meant...well he's tall and works out and the shirts would compliment him well,"_** that wasn't any better. **_"The shirts themselves were nice!"_** Everyone was laughing, including Jihoo. Her face was completely perplexed as if she wished to be swallowed by the ground.

 **\- "** _ **Ilana-yah, the F4 are the most handsome men in Korea,"**_ JaeKyung tried to reassure her. **"** ** _They look hot in just about anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah Monkey, just make sure you think I'm the hottest."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, nampyon,"_** JaeKyung and WooBin embraced, bringing their lips together and murmuring 'saranghae'.

 **\- "** ** _Newlyweds_** **,"** Gu JunPyo huffed. " ** _Yah! Go somewhere private and do that."_**

The passionate couple slowly untwined themselves without a care.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo_** **,"** Jihoo said, squeezing Ilana's hand in reassurance. **"** _ **Agassi is very tired,"**_ he was staring right in her eyes making her blush even more. **"** _ **Come, I'll take you back to the hotel."**_ He was already standing and reaching for her hand.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, let me help clean up."_**

 **\- "** ** _The cleaning crew can do it in the morning."_**

 __ _ **\- "That's not right!**_ _"_ Ilana protested. _"_ _ **It wasn't their mess!"**_

 **** ** _\- "I'll pay them extra, come."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae, wait,"_** JanDi called out.

 **\- "** _ **Deh, one more song,"**_ _WooBin_ said. Ilana nodded. She was tired and could fall asleep standing up but she wanted Jihoo to enjoy his party and not leave because of her.

- ** _"I can survive one more song,"_** she smiled bravely, even though her feet and legs ached considerably. YiJeong dimmed the lights added fog and floating music notes and the music.

Ilana recognized the song; she had heard it at the wedding. It was one of Kim HyunJoong's songs. ** _"This...is the song...about the smile (_** ** _Music)_** ** _._** **"** Ilana yawned in between words. Jihoo chuckled. **"** ** _Mianhae, I just can't stop yawning."_** Now, the song was definitely a couple's song and the guys planned it that way so Jihoo and Ilana had to hold hands at the very least. Jihoo went one step further, holding one of her hands in his and the other at her waist in a traditional dance form. She was struggling to keep in step with him. Jihoo spun her around and she almost managed to get back into step with him but her step was off just enough to send her crashing into his chest. She was so embarrassed; she burrowed further into his chest. Ilana hid her face with both hands and giggled beneath them. Jihoo wrapped both hands around her waist and held her close, chuckling to the top of her head, for the rest of the song. Neither noticed the wide smiles of the rest of the F4.

Ilana had fallen asleep as soon as the car set to motion. It was past one thirty in the morning when they arrived at the hotel. The porters were already opening the car door but Jihoo told them to wait. **_"Ilana-yah, we're at the hotel."_** There was no response from the comatose girl next to him. **_"Ilana-yah...,"_** Jihoo tried nudging her awake...nothing. He chuckled, unbuckling her seatbelt; he would just have to carry her. Opening the door to get out, he heard her mumble something. **"** ** _Mworago_** **?"** She was still asleep.

Dreams work hand in hand with sleep to help the brain sort through everything it collects during the waking hours and Ilana's brain was still at the wedding. " ** _Love cov-s...mul-tude sin...,"_** she mumbled again. **"** ** _How?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah?"_** Jihoo answered. He'd forgotten Ilana talked in her sleep. He vaguely remembered hearing something like that at the wedding. **"** ** _Wae_** **?"**

 **-** ** _"Not...me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae...doesn't God love us all and waits for us to come to him?"_** His own faith in God, he felt, was shallow; though he did have it. You can't really be a Doctor and _not_ have it. His medical knowledge alone wasn't enough to save lives, he needed help.

- **"** ** _An-yo,"_** Ilana's subconscious said. Jihoo wondered what she was saying no to and why he was having a conversation with someone who was asleep. He couldn't help it.

 **\- "** _ **Sarang...true sarang is accepting everything about the other person, whether rich, poor, temper, sometimes faithless, sometimes flighty, good family or bad."**_ He was thinking of his friends love stories as he looked at his sleeping companion. He stepped out of the car and opened her door to slide her out. He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. **_"Agassi is stubborn, doesn't make the best choices, is always hurting herself, but is also a good worker and kind and sweet and yeppeun (pretty). I think anyone would love you, despite your sins."_** He pulled her out gently and hoisted her on his back.

 **\- "** _ **Ani,"**_ Ilana mumbled her response to his statement.

 **\- "** ** _Even in your sleep you're stubborn,"_** Jihoo told her.

The porter took her bag from the car and handed it to a steward who followed Jihoo. Everyone knew him, so all he had to do was give the steward Ilana's name and he was ushered directly to her room. The bed was already turned down and Jihoo lowered his burden gently onto it. He tipped the steward and then returned to remove Ilana's shoes, jewelry, and poncho. Ilana didn't stir at all. After tucking her in, he kissed her forehead. **"** ** _Ajussi says jalja."_**

Ilana smiled in her sleep. **"** ** _...ssi Uissa."_**

 **\- "** _ **What am I going to do with you?"**_ He chuckled at her mumbling. Realizing, he'd forgotten to remove her hair comb, he did and ran his hand through her hair to bring it out from under her. With the hotel stationery, he wrote her a note and stuck it on her cell phone, which he dug out from her bag and placed on the nightstand.

* * *

 ** _March 31, 2014_**

YoungSaeng dialed Ilana's number for about the fifth time; she wasn't responding. They had agreed to meet at the hotel by nine and leave at nine fifteen, arriving at Lotte World by the time it opened at nine thirty. They had passes already, so they could just walk right in and wouldn't have to wait in the line to buy tickets. But it was Spring _and_ the tourist season _and_ they were supposed to get an early start. It was now past ten.

 **\- "** ** _Kim HyungJun-ssi, maybe she lost track of time in the bathroom and left her phone outside."_** So YiHyun could see the guys were starting to worry and YoungSaeng was wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, but that's not really her, she's not that girly."_**

 **** ** _\- "HyunJun-ah,"_** So Yi Hyun was older than HyungJun by a year, so she didn't always speak formally to him, **"e** ** _very yeoja is girly, sometimes. Don't tell me Ilana-ssi wasn't girly yesterday, I'm sure she'd be insulted."_**

 **** ** _\- "She looked yeppeun, jeongmal,"_** YoungSaeng said. He just didn't want others thinking his Cinderella pretty. **_"I'm calling the front desk."_**

Ilana had been out cold since Jihoo tucked her in. After waking early, helping to decorate, and dancing for hours her body refused to send the wake-up call to her brain. Somewhere a phone was ringing, she wished someone would pick it up, never thinking it was hers. Around eleven or just before, Ilana heard knocking. Wondering who could be knocking so early in the morning, she tried talking her eyes into opening; which they didn't. She realized she had that sticky mouth feeling that only comes from not brushing your teeth before bed. That opened her eyes immediately. _Why_ hadn't she brushed her teeth? Realizing she was in her hotel room, Ilana sighed. Wait? How _did_ she get here? She remembered getting in the car but not getting out of the car. She kicked the blankets off, " _ow, ow, ow,"_ every centimeter of her legs and feet hurt. " _Lotte World!"_ The pain reminded her that she needed her feet and legs today. Ilana groaned as she realized she still wore the clothes from yesterday.

A buzzing noise coming from the nightstand stopped her self-scolding. It was her phone, covered by the note from Jihoo.

 _Have fun at Lotte World. All your jewelry is in the top right dresser door. Your shoes and poncho are in the closet. Sleep well._

 _\- Jihoo_

The note confirmed her suspicion of how she got to her room. Why did she always have to be such a sound sleeper? As a child she often fell asleep on the living room floor; her Papi would carry her to her room. Later in life, after her parent's accident deep sleep was her escape from life. Her phone still buzzed beneath her. **"** ** _Fifteen missed calls and ten texts?"_** The texts were all from YoungSaeng and so were the missed calls. She was about to call him back when her phone rang again.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, Oppa! I just woke up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! Cinderella-yah, we've been so worried. We're outside your door."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? What time is it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "About eleven."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae! Mianhae!_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, open the door, we're getting weird looks._** **"**

Ilana had to laugh at that. Getting out of bed was a painful challenge. Making her way slowly, she finally opened the door. **"** ** _Jeongmal, mianhae!"_** She said again to the four people at her door.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana,"_** So YiHyun said. **"** ** _Lotte World will still be there when we get there. Hajiman Ilana-yah is still in yesterday's dress and why are you walking funny?"_**

YoungSaeng had wanted to ask the same question.

 **-** ** _"I kind of slept in it and my legs are protesting all the dancing from yesterday. Mianhae! Give me thirty minutes to shower, juseyo?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Guerae,"**_ HyungJun sat on the other bed, getting comfortable and patted a space next to him for YiHyun.

YiHyun didn't budge from her spot, thinking Ilana was not going to want the guys in the room. The other two were also getting comfortable.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! I don't want you guys bugging me while I'm trying to untangle the knots in my legs. So Yi Hyun-ssi can stay but the rest of you need to go. My room key is in my purse, I think. Go to the Grand Club Lounge and hang out."_**

 **** ** _\- "If the key is in your purse, how did you get in?"_** Again, So YiHyun asked.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah?_** ** _The spare? Just don't ask me where that key is either."_**

So YiHyun laughed, **"** ** _Ilana-yah, were you drunk?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nae Cinderella doesn't drink_** **,"** YoungSaeng said tensely. **"** ** _Cinderella-yah, did the same person who picked you up drop you off?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Dr. Jihoo brought me back. I think I was more asleep than awake; I would never sleep in my dress. Now, are you guys going to let me shower?"_** She playfully pushed YoungSaeng towards the door oblivious to his strange mood.

Once In the lounge, YoungSaeng ordered a bottle of Soju. **"** ** _YoungSaeng Hyeong why are you drinking before we get to the park?"_** Maknae asked, oblivious to how tense his friend was.

 **\- "** ** _Leave him be, Maknae, I think I'll join him. Hyeong, chill, she's ours for a few more days."_**

 __ _ **\- "Huh?"**_ _Maknae_ was clueless. " ** _What are you guys talking about?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, have a soju Maknae, this is our last vacation as civilians._** **"**

Forty-five minutes and a round of soju later YoungSaeng was much calmer. He could forget about Dr. Jihoo's existence for the time being.

 **\- "** ** _Begopayo_** **,"** Ilana announced. She hadn't eaten breakfast and it was past noon. They had just arrived at Lotte World.

- **"** ** _How about McDonald's at the Lotte Mall?"_** HyungJun suggested.

 **\- "** ** _Maknae just wants a happy meal,_** **"** YoungSaeng teased.

 **\- "** ** _YoungSaeng-ssi, what's wrong with happy meals?_** **"** So YiHyun was quick to side with her man.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo_** **,"** YoungSaeng said. They couldn't pick on HyungJun with girlfriend around.

 **\- "** ** _McDonald's sounds like fun. I can say I went to McDonald's in another country."_**

 **** ** _\- "The bulgogi burger is not bad,"_** KyuJong said.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso, let's go."_**

Once in the park, they rode the monorail first and Ilana was able to set the ground rules of what rides she would and would not go on. Maybe one or two were open for negotiation, most were not. The park was alive with color as it was during the time of their Mask Festival. Characters in carnival masks danced around the entire park.

They rode the Carousel, shot at grumpy dragons, and cruised through the 'The Adventures of Sinbad' before kicking it up a notch. The drunken baskets were up next and YoungSaeng went from cute and cuddly otter Oppa to spinning maniac. Ilana screamed as he and KyuJong wouldn't let go of the wheel. She couldn't open her eyes to see how HyungJun and So YiHyun were doing. _**"Yah! If you two don't stop I'm telling your Hyeong!"**_ Ilana shouted. They knew enough to stop when she threatened to tell HyunJoong.

 **\- "** ** _Aww, Cinderella, we're just playing,"_** YoungSaeng he threw his arm around her shoulders and cuddled her closer.

 _ **\- "Anieyo, you can cuddle with KyuJong Oppa."**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, he's not my type."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're not my type either,"_** KyuJong retorted back. _"_ _ **I prefer Sunbae."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ugh!"_** Ilana smacked her forehead. " ** _You two are impossible."_** Ilana ignored their laughter. The ride came to an end and Ilana hurried off to find HyungJun and So YiHyun.

 _-_ _ **"Can I hang out with you guys; these two are driving me crazy."**_

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, Ilana, we'll save you."_**

 **** ** _\- "The newlyweds texted, they'll be here soon,"_** HyungJun said. **_"Let's go on the flume ride."_**

They all began to walk and YoungSaeng threw his arm around Ilana's shoulders. **_"Mianhae, forgive Oppa for being mean."_** Ilana pretended indifference and took his arm off her shoulder. She walked away, but he caught up to her and put his arm around her. Once again she removed it and kept walking. They continued this game until they were both laughing and he was chasing her around the floor until she called a truce.

 **\- "** ** _I can't anymore,"_** Ilana was panting. **"You win."**

 **\- "** ** _Do I win a kiss?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Tch, pabo. I'll just pinch those cute cheeks, instead._** **"** Ilana pinched and he screamed, pretending he was in pain. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm to go find the others.

Jung Min and Suzy arrived just in time to go on the Bumper cars. **"** ** _You two haven't had enough of each other; you're going to ride in the same car?_** **"** HyungJun said in mock disgust.

 **-** ** _"It's not like you haven't been memorizing each other's face and._** **.."** KyuJong coughed. **"** ** _other features for the last twenty-four hours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa!"_** Suzy said shocked and turning that pretty pomegranate red again, while JungMin just gave his famous laugh.

YiHyun and Ilana had already made a pact to bump the guys as often as possible. The ride began and they placed their plan into action. They chased and bumped the three bachelors unmercifully, while the newlyweds cruised the perimeter and avoided getting entangled. Only occasional shouts of ' _yah_!' were heard as the guys were too busy fighting for their lives. At one point, Yi Hyun and Ilana had the guys corralled. They couldn't move or be bumped. Unfortunately, they were told to break it up. The two girls Hi-fived each other at the ride's end.

 **-** ** _"What was that all about?"_** HyungJun complained to his girlfriend.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah? What was what all about?"_** YiHyun grinned at her partner in crime.

They took in Pharaoh's Fury and the Dynamic Theater before getting dinner.

 ** _\- "So what should we eat?_** **"** HyungJun asked. _"_ _ **We've got everything,**_ ** _Mediterranean, Western, Spaghetti, even Korean...you name it, they have it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana should decide, this is her first time._** **"** Suzy offered.

- **"** ** _That's easy,"_** Ilana said. **_"I came to Korea for Korean food."_**

 **\- "** ** _I thought you came to see_** **me** ** _?_** **"** YoungSaeng had his pouty face on, making Ilana laugh.

She thought about making a comment but shook her head instead. These guys had a comeback for everything and at that rate, they wouldn't get dinner.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso_** **,"** JungMin the tour guide called everyone's attention. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, we got the place for you. Seokchon serves a Royal dinner from Joseon dynasty. After that,we'll head over to Magic Island."_**

After an almost two-hour dinner, everyone needed to walk off the excess food. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, since we're here, do you want to see the folk museum?_** **"**

JungMin asked; it would be something worth seeing for a first timer.

- **"** ** _Wau_** **!"** Ilana was enthralled by everything. _**"I think your history is so much more colorful than the U.S.**_ _"_ They stopped to watch a real sword fight

 **\- "** ** _We're just a lot older than the U.S., we have more history to tell of,"_** Jung Min said. He punctuated his speech with a kiss to his wife. Everyone thought it sweet how they conveniently got stuck behind other groups. By the time they caught back up, they would be blushing, making it evident what they had been up to.

HyungJun got distracted by a traditional Korean game. **_"Play with me, KyuJong Hyeong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** KyuJong shook his head. **"This game takes forever; I used to play with Harabeoji all the time."**

 **-** ** _"I want to play, teach me?_** **"** Ilana asked thinking she could play with Jihoo's Grandfather.

 **\- "** ** _We don't have much time,"_** Mr. Tour Guide said. **"** ** _They close in three hours and we still haven't been to Magic Island."_**

 __ _ **\- "But it's my first time! I want to see everything."**_ Ilana tried whining. HyungJun gave her a thumbs up but it was no use.

 **\- "** ** _If you want to see everything, you don't have time to play games."_** Really, JungMin just wanted to go on rides.

 **\- "** _ **I can come back tomorrow and do what I didn't do today."**_ Ilana thought that idea was brilliant. HyungJun offered to come back with her, provided So YiHyun also came.

The idea was shot down. JungMin reminded Ilana patiently, that she only had two more days to see the rest of Seoul as she had a commitment on Thursday and she left on Friday.

 **-** ** _"Arraso,_** **"** Ilana and HyungJun sulked.

 **\- "** ** _We can buy a set from the gift shop and I can teach you,"_** HyungJun offered.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso_** **!"** Ilana brightened at the idea.

 **\- "** _ **If someone hadn't slept until noon, we would have had time to stop."**_ YoungSaeng just had to rub it in. It was so unusual for Ilana to oversleep, plus it irked him that the Doctor had brought her home. She had obviously been half asleep, if not completely out.

- **"** ** _Did not! Only until eleven and I was really tired!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Did you really not wake until eleven?_** **"** Suzy asked in disbelief.

 **\- "** _ **That's what happens when you party too much,"**_ YoungSaeng continued to tease or scold, whichever way you want to look at it.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana must have overdone it yesterday to be that exhausted,_** **"** KyuJong tried to save her from his Hyeong. **"** ** _YoungSaeng Hyeong must have really tired you out yesterday."_**

 **\- "** ** _Deh! I was already exhausted when I got to the other party."_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae, maybe you should have ended it at a more decent hour."_** YoungSaeng could hear himself nagging like an Ajumma but he couldn't stop himself.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, otter, stop picking on me or you can ride with KyuJong Oppa next time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, he can ride by himself."_** KyuJong was giving him a look that said _'you're blowing it'._

 _-_ _ **"Yah, otter, why don't the namja go have a drink and the yeoja can go on a ride by themselves,"**_ their tour guide suggested.

 **\- "** ** _Deh_** **,"** Suzy quickly followed her husband's lead. **_"We can go on one of the cute rides."_**

 __ _ **\- "We can just all go. I don't have to see more of the museum. I think we're visiting a few museums on Thursday anyway,"**_ Jihoo had promised to take her to So YiJeong's museum and his own.

So YiHyun didn't quite understand what was happening, she looked at HyungJun and shrugged. **"** ** _One ride just us girls? That sounds like fun._** **"** She locked arms with Suzy and Ilana. **"** ** _Just one ride, so make sure you have only one drink."_** They all parted ways. The girls dragged Ilana to Atlantis, a flume roller coaster with steep drops and turns, while the boys headed for the hotel bar to administer medicinal attitude adjusting soju to their Hyeong.

 **\- "** ** _Hyeong_** **,"** KyuJong called the meeting to order after the first round of soju. **"** ** _Are you going to spend the next two days sulking?"_**

 **\- "** ** _I'm not sulking,"_** YoungSaeng stared down at his shot glass, lower lip slightly protruded.

 **\- "** ** _Why is Saengie Hyeong sulking? Is Hyeong really amgry because Ilana overslept?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong is jealous over Ilana's new friends,"_** JungMin just cut to the chase.

 **-** ** _"Wae Hyeong? Princess has never had friends before, doesn't Hyeong want to see her happy and have lots of friends?_** **"** Leave it to the youngest to be the most rational.

 **\- "** ** _Dehhh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greon?"_** Each question so far was marked with a shot.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah_** **?"** This time YoungSaeng took two shots.

- **"** ** _Hyeong_** **,"** JungMin's tongue was nice and loose now. **"** ** _You two are close chingu. That Doctor is also close to her, a chingu. So far you're even. Suzy says he knows nothing about her. You have a one up on him. She tells you everything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not anymore and he has something I don't. He's there with her, for her, every day, and I can't be, even if I wanted to."_**

 _ **, - "Hyeong likes nae Princess?"**_ Slowly HyungJun realized what this was all about.

 **\- "** ** _Pabo, you just got it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Shut up Min."_**

 **** ** _\- "You shut up."_**

 __ _ **\- "Both of you shut up,"**_ _KyuJong said._

 **** ** _\- "Yah, you guys think I don't know anything_** **."** It was HyungJun's turn to sulk. _ **"But you know what? I don't think she looks at him any different than she does you. Take it any way you want. Either Princess and that Doctor are just as close as she is with you or you were never that close.**_ **"** Everyone knew how close Ilana was too YoungSaeng. Out of all of them, it was him she turned to the most. The only problem was, it wasn't a consolation. Just the fact that she _was_ as close to that Doctor as she was him drove him insane.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae guys, it's just the timing is all off. Maybe if I had more time to pursue her, I can't be in her life for two years but others will and I don't want to let her go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong,_** **"** KyuJong said. **"** ** _Don't ruin your friendship or her trust in you. Let things go and just see what happens. She still claims, she never wants a boyfriend or to be married. You'll have to wait and see; if it's meant to be it will."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso,"**_ _YoungSaeng resigned himself to wait and see._

 _ **\- "One more shot and we better catch up to the yeoja."**_

The guys did their best to cheer up their friend but they knew he had a point. The one next to her day after day would likely the one to take down those final barriers.

By The time everyone met back up by the Magic Island Castle, they only had two more hours until the park's closure. The game plan was Comet Express, Armada, Geneva Cruise and Atlantis again if they had time.

 **\- "** ** _Shiro_** **,"** Ilana protested. **"** _ **I'm not going on Atlantis again."**_ They all shared a good laugh at the picture of her trying to hold on and cover her face at the same time.

 **-** ** _"I'll protect you from the big bad drops,"_** YoungSaeng was back to being cute Oppa and threw his arm around her.

 **\- "** ** _I didn't like it; I thought I was going to fall out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Scaredy cat,"_** he pinched her cheek.

The comet ride was dark and perfect for snuggling with a date. YoungSaeng scooted Ilana close. She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek; it was too dark to see him blush. He was in pretend namja-chingu mode again, she finally got it. Unfortunately, a kiss on the cheek was all she could give him. It only took her all day to realize it but at least until she went back to New York she could pretend with him.

When they got off the ride, they spotted KyuJong waving to a group of British girls.

 **-** ** _"Oppa, Who was that,_** **"** Ilana asked?

 **\- "** ** _Oh_** **,"** he smiled. **"** ** _A new chingu. Since I went ahead of you guys in the single rider line, I met Emily. She and her chingu are doing medical internships, here. Her internship is two years. We exchanged phone numbers."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau Oppo, we leave you for five minutes and you get a yeoja chingu?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, at the very least someone to hang out with on leave and if something more develops? Mollah?"_** He shrugged his shoulders making Ilana laugh.

They finished off the night on the lake taking a cruise first and taking a ride on pedal boat swan for two. All the couples had split off into their boats. Even KyuJong had conveniently found Emily again. It was chilly on the lake and Ilana was happy she had taken her jacket from the locker after dinner. Ilana pedaled the best she could, considering how tired she was; YoungSaeng was doing most of the work.

 **\- "** ** _This has been such a nice day, Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "When I think I'm only here for three more days, I get sad. How long before we all see each other again? KyuJong and Maknae will be in military soon. Is Oppa going to be a landlubber now? Or will you go back to the ship without the gang?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Cinderella can stay in Seoul?"**_ YoungSaeng changed the subject. **"** ** _There's hospital's here or you can do what you studied for? You should be anonymous here. You can start over?"_** Ilana smiled.

 **\- "** ** _That's a lovely thought Oppa but I_** **have** ** _started over and I'm actually happy in New York. Had this vacation come a year ago? Who knows? Perhaps I would have thought about it."_** YoungSaeng remained quiet. **"** ** _Oppa_** **,"** Ilana took his hand. They had stopped pedaling. **"** _ **I was in New York when I...received...the news of my parents. The pain...hasn't gone away but I'm happy."**_ _Ilana blinked to try and avoid tears._

 __ _ **\- "I'm happy if you're happy,"**_ even if it meant he was dying slowly. The bell sounded, it was time to head back to the docks.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, pull your weight this time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ay ay captain,"_** Ilana saluted and they began to pedal back.

* * *

 ** _Arraso, nae chingu. Everyone have a good time at the party and Lotte World? I did. I actually want to go check out the museum. It looked cool. Anyway, more vacation fun to come. Raise your hand if you think Jihoo spun Ilana on purpose. Ke ke ke_** **.**


	69. Holding On

**_The perfect song for this chapter._** ** _/7pSB_N88W10_**

 ** _New York_**

 ** _March 31, 2014_**

 **Jaejoong** : _I know you're busy, join me for lunch, please. I want to show you something. I promise you won't be disappointed._

Jaejoong hit send. He'd been bursting at the seams since yesterday, but couldn't show up at Abigail's house unannounced on a Sunday afternoon. He couldn't wait to show her the evidence he received. He knew those two were up to something.

 **Abigaíl** : If _you know I'm busy, then why are you bothering me?_

Abigaíl had been coming in a little earlier, which meant she had to get up early to drive and drop off Isabel earlier so she could be at the hospital early. She was _not_ a morning person and she hadn't even had her coffee.

 **Jaejoong** : _Would I still be bothering you if I bring you a nonfat hazelnut macchiato?_

 **Abigaíl** : _Extra hazelnut syrup and whipped cream!_

It was already looking to be an unpleasant day. Ilana and Dr. Jihoo were not allowed to be out at the same time ever again.

 **Jaejoong** : _You haven't said yes to lunch._

 **Abigaíl** : _Depends on how fast you get here with the coffee._

 **Jaejoong** : _Already in the elevator._

He had been at the cafe waiting for an answer.

 **\- "** ** _Abi-yah, are you bossing Dr. Jaejoong around?"_** Uee noticed the grin where previously there had been a frown. Everyone knew to wait until Abigaíl has coffee before saying good morning.

 **\- "** ** _Is it obvious?"_** Abigaíl laughed. **_"I'm getting a hazelnut macchiato for my trouble."_**

 **** ** _\- "Has Ilana-ssi contacted you at all?_** **"** ShiYoon was curious.

 **\- "** ** _She sent me some pictures a little while ago. She's at an amusement park_** **."** Abigaíl passed her phone to ShiYoon and then Uee.

- **"** ** _Aww, she's at Lotte World. Oooh! That dress she wore at the wedding is so pretty. Is that her boyfriend? He's cute!"_**

 **** ** _\- "She says they're just friends."_**

 **\- "She** ** _may just be friends,_** **b** ** _ut look at the way he looks at her."_**

 **\- "** ** _Ah, unrequited love, the thing that has been the subject of millions of Kpop songs."_** ShiYoon said, making the two girls laugh.

 **\- "** ** _That's the truth,_** **"** Uee agreed. _"_ _ **We sing a few of those songs as well."**_

 **** ** _\- "What songs?"_** Jaejoong asked as he walked up to Abigaíl. **"** ** _Your coffee, my lady,"_** Jaejoong bowed. He waited until Abigaíl took a drink and saw it was to her liking. **"** ** _Greon, I mean, so...do I get your company for lunch?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I suppose."_** Abigaíl knew Shi-Yoon and Uee were watching and grinning. Jaejoong really didn't make it secret that he was pursuing her.

 **\- "** ** _We were talking about Ilana's boyfriend and unrequited love."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana has a boyfriend?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's just her friend YoungSaeng,"_** Abigaíl cleared the misunderstanding.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, I thought they were getting engaged when he came to New York. I'm pretty sure that's not the case. Ilana is the unrequited love you're talking about?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ilana sent a picture to Abigaíl_** __ _ **of them at Lotte World. You can tell he really likes her,"**_ Uee explained. **_"Abi-yah, show him."_**

 **\- "** ** _Mmm_** **,"** Abigaíl had passed Jaejoong the phone. **"** _ **Ilana's affection is requited elsewhere,"**_ he said with certainty.

 **\- "** ** _Mworago/What?!"_** The three responded.

- **"** ** _Shh! Noona's going to kill me for distracting you guys."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Dr. Jaejoong, you better not be withholding valuable information._** **"** Uee demanded.

 **\- "** ** _I know nothing. Mollah!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I think I know where you are going but there's no proof other than a very close friendship,"_** ShiYoon voiced his opinion.

 **\- "** ** _We'll see. Jagiya, I'll see you at lunch,"_** Jaejoong began to walk away.

- **"** ** _Will you stop calling me that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, yeobo,"_** Jaejoong hurried down the hall.

 **\- "** ** _What_** **!?"** Abigaíl shouted and ShiYoon and Uee burst into laughter.

 **\- "** ** _Abi-yah, don't worry, it's another pet name couples use in Korea. It means honey._** **"**

Abigaíl didn't know if she should be more worried that he was giving her pet names.

Abigaíl felt like she was doing three people's work; her own, Dr. Jihoo's and Ilana's. All thoughts of taking a short lunch went out the window. She needed a break or she was going to scream. The target of her wrath would be Dr. Jaejoong since he's the one she needed to sign things. Thankfully, lunch came quickly.

 **\- "** _ **Unnie, I'm going to lunch now,"**_ Abigaíl let SeungRyung know in case she was missed.

 **\- "** ** _Take your time dear, you deserve a break. I'll have more time to help now the month is over."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you sure?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Go on! I expect you to take at least an hour or longer. If you come back sooner, I'll write you up."_**

 __ _ **\- "Unnie!"**_ Abigaíl laughed.

 **\- "** ** _Shoo_** **,"** SeungRyung waved her out the door.

Jaejoong and Abigail walked to 'Bamboo Sushi' near the hospital. The place was always busy, but Jaejoong could always get a secluded table when need be.

He ordered the Sushi and Sashimi for two and hot tea for Abigaíl and a beer for him.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, you look worn out. It's been hard filling in for Ilana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A little, it's just handling all of Dr. Jihoo's administrative duties as well as his coding. Tomorrow Unnie will take over that responsibility for me and I can handle the rest no problem."_**

Jaejoong suddenly felt guilty. He hated the administrative duty, that's why he became a Doctor and didn't go into business. **_"I've been giving you a hard time, haven't I? I'm truly sorry."_**

 **** ** _\- "Actually, you haven't been half as bad as when Ilana is here. I should thank you,"_** Abigaíl grinned.

 **-** ** _"Then you can thank me by having lunch with me for the rest of the week. Your lunch partner isn't here, so you can't say no."_**

 **** ** _\- "Whatever."_**

 **** ** _\- "Then I'll pick up Isabel and you on Saturday for a day of shopping. Umma will like that. It's your choice."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're impossible."_**

 **\- "** ** _Just determined."_**

Abigaíl rolled her eyes at him. **"** ** _What is so important you had to bribe me to come to lunch with you?"_**

Jaejoong's face split into a boyish grin as he pulled out his phone. **"** ** _Check this out."_** Abigaíl gasped. She was staring at a picture of Jihoo and Ilana, she was straightening his tie. **"** ** _There's more, keep scrolling._** **"** The next one had Jihoo with his arm around close to or on her waist and still another hugging and what appeared to be a kiss. It couldn't be distinguished exactly where the kiss was located.

 **\- "** ** _Is this Korea?_** **"** Abigaíl asked completely shocked at the pictures. **_"How did you get these?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I know people in security at Incheon. She didn't leave the airport with him, another guy picked her up. I think he's the one in the picture you showed me earlier."**_ He showed her a picture of YoungSaeng.

 **\- "** ** _Yes, that's YoungSaeng. Why is she leaning on him like that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "My Source said she collapsed not long after going through immigration."_**

 **** ** _\- "What? Is she okay? Wait, she has to be, she sent me pictures of the wedding and Lotte World? Dr. Jihoo wouldn't let her out of his sight if she wasn't, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The other lady in the picture is also a Doctor, the wife of Jihoo's best friend as is Jihoo's Grandfather. She would not be able to escape three Doctors if she was truly sick."_**

 **** ** _\- "Still, you know how stubborn she is. So, Dr. Jihoo is the good friend that was available. Do you think there's something going on between them?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's hard to say, even if the pictures paint a different story. Jihoo is a different person around her. When I saw them together at the wedding, it was like watching two strangers; not Jihoo and Ilana. But he's very reserved and cautious, he has his reasons and I believe she does too. But there's something there and if I know Jihoo, he'll try and ignore it; although, I don't think he can."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know she has a high regard for him. They spend a lot of time together; he's kind of brought her out of her shell. But I know she says she doesn't want a boyfriend."_**

 **** ** _\- "And he's come out too. They're just taking their sweet time about it. Jihoo can't be pushed into anything but he willingly rearranged his schedule for her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo is the only one that can push Ilana into anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "What can we do?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Why don't we show them how it's done,"_** Jaejoong brought his face dangerously close to Abigail's. Her eyes grew wide and she moved her face away from his.

 **\- "** _ **I-I think we should-eat."**_ The food had been served during their conversation.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso, can I bite those cute cheeks of yours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong!"_**

He grinned and backed away. Taking a piece of Sashimi in his chopstick, he took her chin in his hand. **"** ** _Open_** **."**

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _April 1, 2014_**

Another early morning awaited Ilana. A quick shower and breakfast and then she was on her way again. They had kicked around the idea of going to the Jinhae Gunhangje Festival, but all the fun activities were at night and it would require an overnight stay. There just wasn't enough time. They opted for Yeouido Island. The newlyweds would join them towards the evening as usual. They had spent the night at the Lotte Hotel World. While everyone trudged sleepily home, they just walked the ten minutes to their hotel room.

Once there, it was HyungJun's idea to rent tandem bikes. They were an even number of people with Emily and her friends that had joined them. Everyone agreed, minus Ilana, who had never ridden a bike before.

 **\- "** ** _Princess, what do you mean you've never ridden a bike before._**

 **** ** _\- "I had a horse. What need did I have of a bike? We traveled a lot, so I usually wasn't home enough to need one but I always rode my horse, no matter what time of day we were home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, just pedal and I'll steer. It can't be that different."_** YoungSaeng laughed.

 **\- "** ** _So he says."_**

Ilana managed to not fall off the bike and enjoy the view. The Island was compared to Manhattan and Yeouido Park as Seoul's version of Central Park. They were pretty close, Ilana had to admit. The Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom and absolutely breathtaking. She couldn't wait to go back to the conservatory garden with Jihoo and see if the trees there had also blossomed. They came across a section of the park that was all fountains. The temperature was in the low seventies and very pleasant. Little kids on school holiday or younger waded playfully enjoying the warmest day of the week.

 **\- "** ** _Fountains_** **!"** Ilana stopped pedaling to point and almost upset her and YoungSaeng's balance had he not been able to stop in time.

He looked back at her slightly annoyed. **"** ** _Yah Cinderella, warn me if you want to stop next time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, Oppa,"_** she grinned sheepishly. **_"Can we stop and hang out for a bit?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** HyungJun agreed. **"** ** _We can take a dip with the kids."_**

 __ _ **\- "Tch,"**_ KyuJong rolled his eyes.

His new friend Emily laughed.

 **\- "** ** _It's Cinderella's vacation, if she wants to stop at the fountain, we'll stop."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo Oppa, you're a nicer tour guide than Min."_**

 **** ** _-_** **"** ** _Don't forget it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Oppa."_** There was only one problem. Ilana couldn't manage to dismount. The seat was a little too tall and not used to bikes; she couldn't figure it out and was a little afraid of falling. Everyone laughed until YoungSaeng steadied the bike and she used him to brace herself. " ** _Ugh, my legs feel like Jell-O._** **"** Her legs felt as if they were still pedaling. YoungSaeng was there to help support her until she got her land legs back.

Most of the group immediately took shoes off and rolled up pants. Ilana wore skinny jeans and wasn't able to roll them far enough. She didn't need to go in; she was having fun just watching everyone. HyungJun immediately began to chase YiHyun. YoungSaeng hung out with Ilana as did KyuJong and Emily. KyuJong also wore skinny jeans and Emily knew her friends would try and soak her. Ilana took several pictures of everyone having a good time. Putting away the camera, she stared at the water and dipped her hand in. Not for the first time, she wondered what her childhood would have been like if her parents hadn't left her. She smiled sadly at the little ones and their Mothers.

 **\- "Ilana-yah!"** YoungSaeng called. He snapped a picture as soon as she turned. They couldn't have timed it better; the fountain jets had just risen in the background creating the illusion that she commanded the waters to rise and fall. **_"Perfect."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, let me see?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Eeliwa (come here)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae,"_** Ilana was already walking towards him.

- **"** ** _Look_** **,"** he said as he swung his around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him and snapped a selfie. Ilana's wore a curious face in the picture.

- **"** ** _Pabo! You could've warned me._** **"** Her Oppa was busy laughing and Ilana had to sock his arm, making him stop.

Still laughing YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. " ** _Bogoshipulgawya."_**

 **** ** _\- "Miss or want to see what?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll miss you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah Oppa, I haven't gone anywhere yet, let me breathe_** **,"** sliding out from his grasp, she saw him pouting. Behind YoungSaeng was HyungJun ready to place his icy hands on his neck, Ilana took a giant step back. Having accomplished what he set out to do, HyungJun took off running. Maknae was faster than YoungSaeng and most likely knew he could get away with it, for today. Ilana and YiHyun laughed at the two crazy guys.

 **\- "** ** _KyuJong-ssi_** **,"** Emily laughed. **"** ** _Are you guys always like this?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Deh, we worked together for the last five years or so. It will be strange now not to see each other every day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Emily, I spent four months with these guys. They are always like this."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana, I have a younger sister and an older brother and several male cousins, I'm used to it._** **"**

By the time the two knuckleheads returned to the group everyone was hungry. They took a timeout in a Korean traditional forest to eat the picnic lunches they had purchased. Ilana lay flat on the grass, not minding grass stains or anything else. She'd done more exercise in the last three days then she had in the last three months.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Eat,"_** YoungSaeng scolded.

 **-** ** _"I'm too tired_** **."**

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, your chingu will kill you if you lose weight,"_** KyuJong warned. That was enough to get her up and eating.

YoungSaeng dusted the grass off her back a little roughly. **"** ** _Oppa!_** **"** Ilana complained, with a mouthful of kimbap. He was grinning, not the least bit sorry. She took a handful of grass and threw it in his hair.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!"_** He shouted. She stuck her tongue out at him as he shook the grass out of his hair.

 **\- "** ** _Princess, be careful, last time we did this you sprained your knee."_**

 **** ** _\- "Saengie Oppa knows his dongsaeng is tired and won't make me run."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? Hana, dol, set..."_** Ilana screamed and took off as fast as she could which wasn't very fast at all. YoungSaeng caught up, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to sit on the grass. He took several clumps of grass and sprinkled them in her hair.

 **-** ** _"Truce! Truce!"_** Ilana was laughing so hard she could scarcely breathe. He relinquished his hold on her long enough for her to squeeze just above his knee. That rendered him immobile long enough for her to try crawling away. They were making quite a spectacle of themselves but having too much fun to care. Ilana was about ready to stand but YoungSaeng caught her foot, knocking her back down. Having a death grip on her ankle, he took off her shoe and was tickling her foot. In between giggling, she tried to get him to stop.

 **\- "** ** _Hajima, Oppa! I can't take it anymore, my stomach hurts from laughing!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado,"_** YoungSaeng said, plopping himself on the ground next to her. He laid his head on his arms face up and similarly, she lay face down.

 **\- "** ** _Oppa is a brat,_** **"** Ilana said not moving.

 **-** ** _"I'm still your favorite."_**

 **** ** _\- "Confident Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Promise I'll always be your favorite Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani,"_** Ilana giggled.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!_** **!"** He ran a finger down the length of her foot, making her squeal.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso! I promise! I promise!"_**

 __ _ **\- "That's better,"**_ he stood and helped her up.

They arrived back with the others, arms over each other's shoulders, still drunk with laughter.

After lunch and following a bathroom trip to remove any grass left in Ilana and YoungSaeng's hair, they went to the KBS building. They all got the chance to pretend to broadcast a radio show; YoungSaeng was the host and HyungJun got to be the musical guest, singing a special song just for So YiHyun. ( _Music_ ). Everyone else had other duties to fulfill and Ilana just laughed and took pictures.

When they Left the KBS building, the newlyweds were on their way. The plan was to head over to Madame Tussauds Wax Museum, watch the sunset and grab dinner and maybe a movie. In the meantime, they would wait for the newlyweds at the IFC mall. KyuJong went to cruise the shops with Emily and her friends, So YiHyun preferred a smoothie and of course, HyungJun accompanied her, and YoungSaeng and Ilana waited at the Coffee Bean. Ilana had a passion fruit tea latte and YoungSaeng a bottle of water; they played bejeweled on YoungSaeng's phone while they waited.

Ilana received a text. **"** ** _Who is it?"_** YoungSaeng asked, afraid it would be the Doctor.

 **\- "** ** _It's HyunJoong, he wanted to know if I wanted to see him film part of the last episode of his drama and to bring you with and then dinner at his place after."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau! This is a treat, we usually only drink at HyunJoong's house,"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll text him back."_**

Within a few minutes, the newlyweds arrived and they rounded up the rest of the gang to walk over to the 63 building where Madame Tussauds was located.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, why do you_** ** _have grass in your hair?"_** Suzy asked.

 **\- "** ** _Mwo? I thought I got it all out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, agassi, who were you tumbling in the grass with?"_** JungMin had plucked a stray blade of grass that had stubbornly clung to her sweater.

 **\- "** ** _Blame Saengie Oppa."_**

 **-** ** _"Cinderella started it."_**

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo_** **!"** Ilana protested.

 **\- "** ** _And you guys think Maknae and_** **I** ** _are bad_** **."**

 **\- "** ** _You two are absolutely impossible when you get going, aren't they Unnie?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

The Madame Toussade's in Seoul was smaller than the others, they were told by some other tourists. It was like a mini version.

 **\- "** ** _Too bad we couldn't go to the one in Busan,"_** HyungJun spoke. **_"I've been dying to see Sunbae's statue."_**

 __ _ **\- "If I never see the real Kim HyunJoong ever again, I do not want to see a wax statue."**_ Ilana did not like the Museum at all; the statues gave her the creeps. She tried to stay as close to YoungSaeng and away from the statues as possible but after a while, she couldn't stand it anymore. That panicky feeling that left her breathless was starting to come up.

 **\- "** ** _Come on Cinderella; let's take a picture with your President."_** YoungSaeng and the others teased her and tried to push her towards the statue of Barack Obama.

 **\- "** ** _Shiro!"_** Ilana felt a cold sweat come over her and she couldn't breathe. She ran away from the gang, desperately needing to get out of there or she was going to be sick. YoungSaeng and KyuJong chased after her, Ilana was disoriented and heading further into the museum instead of the exit. YoungSaeng got a hold of her and she screamed. **"** ** _Paboya, it's me,"_** he wrapped his arms around her and spoke soothingly. Ilana felt herself sag against him; she was safe. Safe from what, she didn't quite understand. Still shaking, they escorted her out of the museum.

Sometime later, Ilana was safely away from the museum seated in a chair the building lobby. KyuJong brought her a bottle of water from a vending machine.

 **-** ** _"Gomawo Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana?"_** Ilana shook her head 'yes'. KyuJong proceeded to check her pulse which was racing more than usual and the color in her face hadn't yet returned. **_"Meoriapayo (headache)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Just a little, it's going away. Mianhae, I don't know what happened back there, but I was really weirded out. They looked real but they were lifeless,"_** Ilana trembled at the memory. _ **"You know, I've never been to a funeral but I imagine that's what a dead person would..."**_ She began to gag as if she was about to throw up.

 **\- "** _ **Drink,"**_ YoungSaeng pressed the water bottle to her lips and rubbed her back in long slow strokes.

After a few minutes, Ilana felt sufficiently composed. **"** ** _Gomawo Oppa, I think I'll be fine now."_** She managed a half smile and sat up, no longer leaning against YoungSaeng. He felt cold without her next to him.

 **-** ** _"I think we've allowed you to overdo it these last few days. Two major parties in one day, Lotte World, biking,"_** KyuJong said. **_"It's a good thing tomorrow we're taking it a little easier."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, it's my vacation."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, it's your vacation but I don't want a phone call from Dr. Jihoo asking why we tired you out."_**

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, Oppa, he'll have no qualms about yelling directly at me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Why should he yell at you?"_** YoungSaeng was angry that anyone would yell at his Cinderella.

 **\- "** ** _Hyeong, in case you haven't noticed, nae dongsaeng is a bit stubborn. I think the scolding has done her good."_**

Ilana laughed at this truth. **"** ** _Deh, I think it has; although, I think I've tested Dr. Jihoo's patience to its limits at times."_**

 **** ** _\- "He seems easy going enough to be able to handle you without your knowledge."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_**

KyuJong laughed at her outrage, YoungSaeng didn't.

- **"** ** _Anieyo, I'm glad you've made such good friends. I'll let them worry about you while I'm in the military."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm going to miss talking to KyuJong Oppa and HyungJun Oppa, at least Saengie Oppa will still be around for me to pester._** **"** She reached up and boldly messed up his hair.

 **\- "** ** _Nae Cinderella can never pester Oppa,"_** the shy prince finally spoke. No one other than Kim HyunJoong knew exactly when YoungSaeng would enlist and he wasn't ready to tell her yet. " ** _Kaja, he stood and pulled Ilana up too. KyuJong-ah, we'll meet you guys up on the observatory floor, it's less than an hour until sunset."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, I'll round up the others and we'll catch up. Ilana-yah is feeling better?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Oppa, don't worry about me; go have fun with Emily and her chingu._** **"**

YoungSaeng and Ilana walked around the Sky Art gallery for a few minutes before finding a bench to sit on in the observatory. The others began to arrive, expressing their relief that Ilana was fine. Everyone talked quietly amongst themselves as they watched the dark orange and red orb sink slowly into the ocean.

- **"** ** _Does this remind you of our time in New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, that was so much fun. Until I sprained my knee, that is."_** Ilana braced herself hoping he wouldn't bring up the topic of his love for her again.

YoungSaeng noticed she was looking around at the others. Did he make her uncomfortable? He cleared his throat, **"** ** _You wore the necklace I gave you."_**

 **** ** _\- "I told Oppa, I wore it every day."_**

 __ _ **\- "Chuah, at least I can be close to her heart in some way,"**_ he mumbled, feeling emotional and trying to hide it but Ilana knew him well.

 **\- "** ** _Oppa...are you missing me already? We still have one more day together and breakfast on Friday. Is the ship going to be in Ft. Lauderdale soon? Maybe I can plan a weekend trip, in a few months."_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh, mollah, I'll have to check."**_ Now it was YoungSaeng's turn to be uneasy, he hadn't told her he wasn't going back to the ship.

 **-"** ** _Oppa, look, it's going,"_** Ilana tapped YoungSaeng's leg to get his attention. There was only a yellow line, where full circle had been just moments before.

 **\- "** ** _Wau, it's so beautiful._** **"**

 **\- "You're** ** _beautiful_** **."**

 **\- "** ** _Oppa, stop,"_** Ilana pushed him playfully. He brought his arm around her and leaned her head against his shoulder.

- ** _"Let's freeze time, we can all stay as we are - together, all of us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, like never growing up?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I never want to grow up if it means you can stay by my side."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa,"_** Ilana grabbed his head in between her hands. **"** _ **Why do you act like you're never going to see me again?"**_ If she didn't know better, she would say this was an 'I'm breaking up with you for your own good' kind of moment.

- **"** ** _Anieyo_** **,"** he removed her hands from his head but held them in his. " ** _Let's get dinner and a movie."_**

No one needed to ask Ilana what she wanted for dinner, everyone knew she wanted Korean food. ** _"I want to be so sick of Korea and Korean food, I won't miss you guys when I leave,"_** was always her response.

 **\- "** ** _You can always stay,"_** was always YoungSaeng's response.

They had a bulgogi dinner at the IFC mall and back to the 63 city building for the IMAX showing of Captain America. YoungSaeng pulled Ilana out of the cab, in front of the hotel close to midnight. He piggybacked her to her room as he didn't want her tripping over her half-asleep feet. After saying goodnight to her pouty otter, Ilana brushed her teeth, washed her face and went straight to sleep. She'd have to put more effort into her face and hair tomorrow since they would be visiting HyunJoong at the filming site.

* * *

 ** _April 2, 2014_**

They were off and running again that morning, with a full schedule ahead of them. Ilana had barely enough time for a granola bar before the gang picked her up. They headed for Gyeongbok Palace, Changdeok Palace, and Bukchon Village in between. Ilana was in love.

 **\- "** ** _I could totally live here,"_** Ilana said quietly. There was no loud talking inside the palace.

 **-** ** _"I don't think you'd take kindly to being a pawn of your parents or lady in waiting to a temperamental queen or princess."_** KyuJong teased.

 **\- "** ** _I'm sure there would have been something I would be good at."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nae Cinderella can do anything she puts her mind to."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Princess is the most stubborn yeoja I know."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah Junnie-ah!"**_ So YiHyun smacked her boyfriend and potential husband on the arm. **"** ** _Mules are stubborn,_** **yeoja** ** _are just persistent_** **."**

Ilana stifled a giggle at the funny couple and the face HyungJun was making.

Whatever he said he'd be in trouble with YiHyun so he opted for the smart choice which was to keep quiet. The palace tours were an hour each and they used the rest of their time exploring the village alley shops and snacking on many of the delicious treats for sale. They had fish cakes, rice cakes, and the odd pastry. No one was hungry for lunch, so they continued exploring and taking pictures, not just in the favored photo spots. They were on time constraints and were only stopping for a few minutes at each shop or exhibit. If Ilana or any of the other girls stayed too long in one place, one of the guys would drag them out of the shop. Ilana was usually the one freezing in one spot, completely enthralled. She had refused to leave the quilters shop, getting caught up in the colors of the fabric and the stitching. She didn't know why she was fascinated now but not when Nana tried to teach her how to stitch. Not coming out of the shop, YoungSaeng picked her up by the waist and took her out. **_"Oppa, you're mean."_**

 **\- "** ** _There's more to see,"_** he dismissed her pouting.

There was so much more to see, they wouldn't have time for it all. The non-Korean girls just had to visit the Lee's House, which was a Korean Home Culture Experience. They got to wear Hanbok's and learn about drinking traditional tea, about tea ceremonies, traditional manners, and making kimchi. They spent a long time at this exhibit, the guys and YiHyun cheered them on.

 **\- "** ** _The hair comb agassi wears complements the dress,"_** the ajumma told Ilana.

 **\- "** ** _Kansamnida, nae chingu gave it to me."_**

The ajumma looked up to see YoungSaeng looking at her. He had stiffened when he heard her say a friend had given her the comb.

- **"** ** _Aigoo, the namja has good taste. Agassi is yeppeun."_** She obviously thought Ilana referred to YoungSaeng.

\- **"** ** _Gomawo, ajumma. Namja just likes to spend money."_**

 __ _ **\- "She has to be talking about that Doctor. What other guy did she know who would've given her hair combs?"**_ _YoungSaeng thought to himself._ He walked back outside, dejected.

 **\- "** ** _Aigoo, gwenchana,_** **"** the ajumma waved a hand, dismissing the issue of money. **"** _ **Namja chingu is jahlsenggeehn (handsome),"**_ _s_ he whispered.

Ilana smiled as she turned her head in the direction of the ajumma's gaze. __ _ **"Anieyo, just chingu,"**_ she waved her hands to trying impress upon the woman that she and YoungSaeng were just friends.

 **\- "** ** _Jeongmal? What is Agassi waiting for? That namja is in love. Does Agassi have another namja?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** Again, Ilana found herself waving her hands in front of her and her face getting warmer. **"** ** _Jeogiyo, I'd better change,"_** Ilana excused herself from the matchmaking ajumma. She walked out of the store with the other girls, a few minutes later. Grabbing YoungSaeng by the arm, she asked: **"** ** _Where to now, Oppa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, which way does nae Cinderella want to go?"_** That simple gesture cooled his ire. At least for today, she was all his, their last day together.

 ** _\- "Mollah, let's just walk."_**

They wandered down different alleyways until Ilana heard music. **"** ** _Oppa, where is that music coming from?"_** Ilana asked.

 **-** ** _"I think there's a Korean classical music studio_** ** _somewhere, let me check the map."_** He looked at his map, then back up. _"_ _ **This way guys."**_

Only a few yards away, they came across Gugak Sarang studio and all sat to listen for a little while. Ilana was enamored with the music and could sit and listen all day. **"** ** _Oppa_** **,"** she asked YoungSaeng. **"** ** _Can you play any of these instruments?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, I can only fake it on the keyboard."**_ Ilana mentally reminded herself to ask Jihoo the same question.

Too soon YoungSaeng was signaling Ilana it was time to go; she pouted and refused to go. She had her eyes closed, letting the music fill her.

 **\- "** ** _Yah_** **,"** he whispered. _**"Ara you'll regret not saying goodbye to JungMin and Suzy."**_ The newlyweds were leaving for their official honeymoon in Jeju and they had all promised to see them off.

- **"** ** _Deh..._** **,"** Ilana sulked as she got up from her sitting position.

 **\- "** ** _Stay with Oppa and you can come listen every day,"_** YoungSaeng had thrown his arm around her shoulders as they left.

 **\- "** ** _Not_** **every day** ** _, Oppa, I'd still have to work."_**

 **** ** _\- "Cinderella, we can form a duet and go into the music industry."_**

Ilana began to laugh so suddenly her mouth didn't have a chance to open. What came out was more of a raspberry, which made her laugh even more. " _Ugh, pabo,"_ she said once her laughter had died down enough to speak. ** _"My singing days have been long gone. Nae Oppa-deul should form a group and I'll start your fan club."_**

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo,_** ** _Cinderella can only be_** **my** ** _number one fan."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jealous Oppa."_**

They departed from Bukchon village and from Emily and her friends who were staying behind. After a twenty-minute cab ride, they arrived at Gimpo airport with a half hour to spare before JungMin and Suzy were to leave. The great thing about traveling with a group is that cab fare divided by a minimum of four people was usually only two or three dollars each; although, they _had_ all been taking turns just paying the entire fair. Quickly they spotted the newlyweds cuddling on a bench, waiting for their boarding call.

 **\- "** ** _Suzy-ah!"_** Ilana called.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie, Oppa, you made it_** **."** Suzy embraced her friend.

- **"** ** _Yah, it took you long enough; we didn't think you were going to make it,_** **"** JungMin complained.

 **\- "** ** _JungMin-ah, it didn't look like you were missing us too much,_** **"** KyuJong teased the couple and JungMin blushed brighter than Suzy. There appeared to be some truth in KyuJong's statement.

 ** _\- "I didn't know Mal could blush."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Maknae, if you want to keep that cute face of yours, shut up. When it's your turn to get married, I'd watch my back if I were you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Park JungMin-ssi, I'm not worried. Suzy will keep you out of trouble."_** So YiHyun made everyone laugh at the very true statement. Suzy took advantage of her husband and snaked her arms around his neck for a sweet kiss. JungMin didn't need encouragement and pulled his wife closer and deepened the kiss. Everyone smiled encouragingly. Who would have thought Sexy Charisma would've been the first to fall.

 **\- "** ** _Saengie Oppa, I don't think we'll have to wait long to be Imo and Ajussi._** **"** This sent Suzy into a fit of giggles and JungMin pouting over their interrupted kiss.

- **"** ** _Yah, Ilana-yah,"_** JungMin said. **_"I'll make sure to interrupt your sweet moments with your nampyon one day."_**

 **\- "** ** _Arraso, that's never going to happen, it's an empty threat Park JungMin."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's jebu (younger sister's husband) now, Agassi. I married your dongsaeng and never say never."_** JungMin locked eyes with YoungSaeng and received a reluctant smile in return.

 **\- "** ** _Jebu_** **?"** Ilana tried the name on her tongue. **_"I can handle that. Jebu is just as nae dongsaeng."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, don't forget it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Suzy-ah, you can't have a baby yet. We'll be in the military, we can't spoil him as much,"_** HyungJun said, as if baby revolved around friend's schedules instead of the parents.

 **\- "** ** _Suzy-ah, I can spoil her for the namja,"_** So YiHyun had no problem being an auntie without her boyfriend around.

Ilana thought if Suzy got pregnant in California, Nana would be so happy. She also knew her cousin-in-law would make a good Unnie to her friend. The PA system began to announce the first boarding call for their flight number.

 **\- "** ** _This is it guys,_** **"** Suzy's eyes began to water; it felt like nothing would be the same when they returned. Not that it was a bad thing, just different, frightening and exciting all at the same time.

- **"** _ **We'll see you when we get back."**_ JungMin was quickly mobbed into a group hug by all the guys. HyungJun was crying and YoungSaeng tried hard not to.

 **\- "** ** _Yi Hyun Unnie, take care of the guys for me,_** **"** Suzy said.

 **\- "** ** _Greoumyo_** **,"** YiHyun hadn't known Suzy long but who couldn't become attached to the young woman.

 **\- "** _ **Ilana Unnie, gomawo for everything,"**_ the waterworks had begun between the two.

 **\- "** _ **Wae? I didn't do anything,"**_ Ilana was also sniffling.

 **\- "** ** _For coming, for the gifts - we're really going to consider your proposal."_**

 **** ** _\- "Suzy-ah,"_** KyuJong said, **"** ** _you're not leaving forever."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arrayo, Oppa; it just feels like it. Unnie, promise me you'll be happy. Your heart will know when it's time to love, don't ignore it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Suzy-ah, don't start, juseyo. It doesn't matter if my heart knows or not, I can't."_**

 **** ** _\- "Promise you'll at least try."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it's not worth it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, it is, I promise. Don't let whatever happened in the past, win."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's too late; it already won a long time ago."_**

 **** ** _\- "It doesn't have to be that way..."_** The second boarding call interrupted Suzy's lecture.

YoungSaeng took hold of Ilana by the waist. Suzy had hold of her hands as if what she was trying to convey would flow through her arms straight to her friend. Suzy and Ilana were both in tears.

JungMin also stepped in and put his arms around his wife. He understood what his Suzy was up to but didn't want to miss their flight. Ilana would be more upset. **"** ** _Cheoje (wife's older sister), that's you, sister-in-law."_** Ilana looked up at him. **"** ** _All nae anae wants is for Ilana to really think about it. We're not asking you to change your mind right now. Let your heart decide, not your fears, arraso?"_** Ilana remained quiet. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, I'd like to go on my honeymoon, nae anae won't leave until you agree."_**

Ilana pleaded with her eyes at Suzy but Suzy just shook her head. She wasn't budging. The final boarding call was announced.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie, I can be just as stubborn as you."_**

 **** ** _\- "I hate you guys,"_** Ilana cried while embracing her friend. **"** ** _Arraso, now go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Saranghae Unnie."_**

 __ _ **\- "Nado, you too, Jebu,"**_ hugging JungMin.

\- **"** ** _We'll be in touch, cheoje."_** A final wave goodbye and they turned to the boarding line.

 **\- "** ** _Kaja_** **,"** YoungSaeng said. ** _"It's an hour to Yongin; Sunbae will make you feel better."_**

 **** ** _\- "See you Thursday, Princess!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Have fun tomorrow,"_** Yi Hyun said.

- **"** ** _Give my regards to Dr. Jihoo and Harabeoji,"_** KyuJong waved.

Ilana had been quiet, since getting in the cab. Her heart was heavy with the weight of the promise she had made. Not knowing how she was expected to keep it. YoungSaeng took Ilana's hand. **"** ** _Gwenchana? Did you really mean what you promised Suzy?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah. Mianhae Oppa, I'm a little tired, I want to close my eyes for a little bit."_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae, if you move to the middle, you can lean on me. I'll wake you when we get closer."_**

It suddenly felt a little awkward, as if YoungSaeng was expecting her to accept his proposal, now. Ilana sighed. First and foremost he was her special Oppa and she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. Smiling, she scooted over and leaned against him after re-adjusting her seat belt; he woke her up a few minutes before they arrived at the filming location.

Ilana allowed the excitement of watching Kim HyunJoong in action, chase the clouds away. She had no real clue of what was being said but it wasn't any less exciting. If she flinched when HyunJoong got hit on TV, it was worse watching it live. The difference was she had to keep quiet and not gasp or scream like she usually did.

It was getting late, Ilana was tired and a little hungry but if _she_ felt that way, how did Kim HyunJoong feel? He had been so serious the past hour she and YoungSaeng had been watching. A head nod was the only acknowledgment they received when the idol noticed them. Ilana thought he looked tired.

The sun had begun its descent and was falling fast. By the time it made its complete exit, thankfully the production team decided to call it a day. HyunJoong made his way to makeup and wardrobe. By the time he re-appeared, Shin JungTae was gone and only Kim HyunJoong remained.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong hasseyo,"_** HyunJoong greeted them properly. **"** ** _Kaja, I'm ready to get out of here."_**

 **** ** _\- "HyunJoong looks worn out, you don't need visitors._** **"** Makeup now off Ilana could see his tired face.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae, are you sure you're up for company?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm not having company, it's just you two."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hagsilhaeyo (are you sure)?"_** Ilana asked.

 **\- "** ** _Guerae."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso but kick us out as soon as you're tired,"**_ _Ilana smiled at him._

 _-_ _ **"Don't worry, I will,"**_ he grinned at them. **"** ** _Maria, go ahead and take the front seat, I'll sit with nae dongsaeng."_**

It would take about thirty minutes to reach HyunJoong's apartment in Ganghnam. Once on the road, a quiet settled in the car; everyone was tired from their day's activities. HyunJoong took out his cell phone. He usually didn't like to text but had found himself utilizing that service more and more lately. He began to type.

Not a minute later, YoungSaeng's phone buzzed, announcing a message. **"** ** _Sunbae_** **?"** YoungSaeng questioned the message sender. HyunJoong just pointed with his eyes to the front seat. Ilana was enjoying the scenery, oblivious to the silent conversation in the back seat.

 **HyunJoong:** _Did you tell her?_

YoungSaeng shook her head.

 **HyunJoong:** _Wae? What are you waiting for?_

 **YoungSaeng:** _Eotteoke_?

 **HyunJoong:** _You can't let her leave without talking to her._

 **YoungSaeng:** _If I just disappear, she won't notice._

HyunJoong pretended like he was going to slug his friend but ended up messing his hair. A worse crime. YoungSaeng gave him an irritated look and HyunJoong returned it tenfold. Not only had he been filming around the clock, but also had to deal with his friend's love life or lack thereof.

While the two men in the back seat were having a silent argument, Ilana's own phone buzzed a message.

 **Jihoo** : _Hope you're enjoying your day. Get a good night's rest, we need to be on the road by 5:45, dress comfortably._

Jihoo couldn't wait for it to be the next day and had been painstakingly planning the day's activities. He liked his sleep but was willing to sacrifice to see her smile. Several times that day, JanDi and Harabeoji had spied him smiling to himself. Of course, they couldn't think of any other reason than he would be seeing Ilana.

 **\- "** _ **Chincha?"**_ Smiling, Ilana muttered to herself as she read and answered.

 **Ilana** : _Jihoo means A.M.? Does Ajussi realize I've only been able to sleep in twice this vacation?_

Jihoo read her response and chuckled. He was sitting in Harabeoji's desk at the clinic, JanDi had just left and Harabeoji was seeing a patient.

 **Jihoo:** _Arraso, sleep in and I'll take someone else with me._

Ilana pouted.

 **Ilana** : _Anieyo_! :'(

 **Jihoo** : _Don't worry about breakfast; we'll eat when we get there._

 **Ilana** : _Jihoo is not going to tell me where we're going?_

 **Jihoo** : _Ilana will find out when we get there._

 **Ilana** : _I don't like surprises!_

 **Jihoo** : _If Ilana doesn't like it you may leave._

 **Ilana** : _Cruel Ajussi._

 **Jihoo** : _Nado choahyo, see you tomorrow._

Ilana laughed out loud at his teasing sarcasm. The two in the back had still been carrying on their conversation consisting of texts, sign language, and low muttering. Ilana had been oblivious of them and them of her. YoungSaeng startled that she might have understood something they were talking about. **"** ** _Cinderella? Gwenchana?"_**

 _ **\- "Mmm,"**_ Ilana said, distractedly. ** _"I was just reading a funny text."_**

 **** ** _\- "What did Maknae want?_** **"** HyunJoong asked, already assuming that's who the text was from.

- **"** ** _Anieyo, it was Jihoo Uissa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, where are you guys going tomorrow?"_** HyunJoong ignored the wounded otter look on his friend's face.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah, he says it's a surprise. I have to get a good night's sleep; we're getting a very early start."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh,"_** YoungSaeng said quietly.

They arrived at the Idols house soon after.

 **\- "** ** _Wau! This is nicer in person than on TV."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gae,"_** Ilana asked as sweetly as possible. **"** ** _May I look around your apartment?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, YoungSaeng will show you, I'll get dinner started. Mianhae, Ilana-yah, I would've prepared something better but I've been working day and night."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! We can eat out if you like."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, anieyo, I'll be done in fifteen minutes. Explore, if you want."_** That she did. HyunJoong's home mirrored his personality perfectly. Very simple and honest, with its black, white and occasional beige decor and open floor plan. Ilana walked into the studio only to be greeted by a skull. She gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. YoungSaeng laughed and walked ahead of her. **_"He won't bite."_** He picked up the skull and walked towards her. Ilana screamed and ran out the room.

 **\- "** ** _HyunJoong-ssi! Your dongsaeng is trying to scare me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** YoungSaeng was grinning with the skull in his hands.

- ** _"Yah! Put the skull back. It actually goes in the living room but some people moved it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maknae and Mal,"_** YoungSaeng was still grinning as he returned the ornament to its rightful place.

Ilana helped HyunJoong set the table. It didn't take long and they all sat at the table eating cucumber cold noodles, grilled salted corbina and kimchi. Ilana thought the guys must be really hungry as they were very quiet. **_"HyunJoong-ssi, Gomawoyo, this is really good. You didn't have to cook, you're so tired and I won't even get to see the last three episodes until I get home._** **"**

HyunJoong chuckled. " ** _How has Ilana-ssi liked Seoul?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Neomu. It's been too short of a vacation. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep on this trip. So what is HyunJoong-ssi doing after the drama?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I start my world tour."_**

 **** ** _\- "New York?"_** Ilana asked, excitedly.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, the closest I'll get to the states, is Mexico."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? Maybe I can get Kike Oppa to take me. Let me know when tickets are on sale or the dates."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, I'll get the agency to contact you or contact Henecia Mexico."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo, I will."_**

They continued making small talk until they were done eating.

 **** ** _\- "HyunJoong-ah, let me clean your kitchen."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, you two go to the living room, I'll clean up. Nae dongsaeng needs to tell Ilana something."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong,"_** YoungSaeng pleaded.

 **-** ** _"Tell her or I will."_** He'd had enough drama with the drama; he didn't need it in real life too. **_"I'm going to sleep after I clean up. I have another early schedule tomorrow. Maria, enjoy the rest of your vacation, maybe I'll see you in Mexico."_** He gave Ilana a quick hug before walking back to the kitchen.

 **\- "** ** _Jalja!"_** Ilana called out to HyunJoong before he rounded the corner into his kitchen. **_"Oppa? What's wrong, what do you want to tell me?"_** She asked YoungSaeng.

 _ **\- "Amogotdoyo."**_

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, should I get your Hyeong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, sit with me for a little while,"_** he took her hand in his and stared at the necklace he gave her.

Ilana was getting nervous. Why did HyunJoong leave the room?

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, Jihoo Uissa takes good care of you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, he's been very kind and nae companion these last months. If I can't have Oppa by my side, at least I have him. I'm not as frazzled when I call you guys anymore, he keeps me calm."_**

 **** ** _\- "I never minded when you called upset over something."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara but it's not fair to burden you with my issues."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is it fair to burden him?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Oppa, that's not what I said. You're twisting my words."_** Ilana was getting irritated. **_"He's just there; he knows my moods; just like you do. I can't hide what I'm feeling from him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah,"_** he always used her name when he was being serious _._ _ **"Stay in Seoul."**_

 **** ** _\- "Oppa can't be serious."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah Jihoo Uissa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Oppa! He's nae chingu, as are you. Nan Oppa ahnchoah (don't like) right now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah Ilana-yah, mianhae."_**

 ** _\- "Oppa!"_** YoungSaeng had gone down on his knees. **_"Oppa, get up, jaebal."_**

 **** ** _\- "Saranghaeo, Cinderella-yah,"_** he took her hands again. **"** ** _Jebal nado sarang hejwo (Please love me too)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado saranghae! Chingorosu but I can't give you what you want. I told you already, I need nae Oppa, not a namja chingu."_** Tears were flowing freely down both their faces and still YoungSaeng was on his knees _._ _ **"Oppa, I can never...fulfill a wife's duties. What's the point of getting into a relationship?"**_

 __ _ **\- "You promised to try,"**_ he whispered.

 ** _\- "At this point, I don't see how and you pressuring me isn't helping."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, I'm enlisting as soon as you leave."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago? I thought you were going with KyuJong Oppa?"_** YoungSaeng had finally stood and Ilana looked up at him with pain in her eyes.

He shook his head. _"_ _ **There's nothing keeping me from going now,"**_ he ran his fingers on her necklace, pausing at the stone for a second. **_"Ilana-yah, remember what I said in New York? My heart for you is so big, you can't carry it but it's always with you. That's always going to be true no matter what."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa..."_** Ilana was tired and hurting. Hurting because he was hurting.

 **\- "** ** _Shh...listen carefully. Nun cham tek byeol hae (you are so special) and I failed to convince you that you are. Ilana is my precious tree that grows more beautiful with each tear she sheds."_** He wiped her face with his thumb. **_"But someday I hope someone convinces you and takes away your fears and makes you happy. That would make Oppa happy too, jeongmal. If not, I'll see you at the top of the Empire State building for my birthday when I'm done with military duties. Then I'll prove to you nae sarang is enough."_**

* * *

 ** _Arraso, extra-long chapter. Is the title okay guys? Next is Jihoo's turn to show Ilana around. Wonder what he's got planned, hmm? Thank you for the love, guys._**

 ** _\- Kansamnida_**


	70. Oppa MIA and the Ties that Bind

**_April 3, 2014_**

YoungSaeng hadn't slept all night. When he left Ilana, he had gone for a walk and didn't return to HyungJun's house until his head was sufficiently cleared. He wasn't really sure of the time but His friend was already in bed asleep. Having purchased some notepaper and a pen, YoungSaeng went to work writing letters. Words flowed freely from the pen that was just too difficult to say in person. He had read the confusion in Ilana's eyes when he left without walking her to the hotel door. He just couldn't do it. He had to let her go, for both their sakes. Had he stayed in her presence a second longer, he would forget all he said to her about wanting her to be happy and throw himself at her feet again; begging her not to leave, just to stay close to him. This way he can be satisfied, he did his best.

Careful not to make any noise, YoungSaeng tidied his side of Maknae's room. HyungJun was the least sound sleeper out of all of them and didn't want to risk waking him up. Was he being a coward? Perhaps, but he had nothing more to say. He'd said his goodbye's already; KyuJong and Maknae would understand. He hoped. Taking one more look around, he headed out the door and turned off his phone. He was taking the first bus to Chunan station and from there a cab to his home in Chungnam province. His Mother would be surprised when he walked in their door during breakfast. Actually, she'd probably still be in the kitchen making it. Both his parents would be surprised their son could be up so early but when you haven't slept it's easy. At least his Father would be happy, he was really looking forward to spending this last day with his parents.

Ilana dragged her feet to get out of bed with the alarm. Not only had she gotten into bed after eleven but she didn't sleep well either. The conversation with YoungSaeng replayed in her head all night; that and the Minister's voice telling her ' _love covers a multitude of sins.'_ **_"Maybe a multitude but not all,"_** she stubbornly thought. Why did she have to hurt YoungSaeng? Why did he have to love her like that? Why couldn't he understand his love was a fantasy? He'd just end up disgusted with her. Could she just go back to being a recluse? That way she didn't have to feel anything or deal with others feelings?

They had ridden back to the hotel in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. She wanted to ask him what he meant when he said nothing was keeping him from enlisting. She supposed he kept saying he'd miss her because he _was_ enlisting. How 'soon' was as soon as she left? There was so much she wanted to ask him and say to him but her mouth just wouldn't open.

 **\- "** ** _Saranghaeo_** **,"** he said, arriving at the hotel. **"** ** _Always, no matter what."_** He drew her in for a tight hug.

 **\- "** ** _Can't...breathe Oppa."_** He held her too tight.

 **\- "** ** _Bogoshipulgawya (I'll miss you)."_** He kissed her gently on the forehead. **"** ** _Annyeong_** **,"** he said simply. He wasn't going to walk her in. Why did it feel like they were breaking up if they weren't even dating?

 **-** ** _Jalja, see you Friday,"_** she waved. He gave her a half-smile and Ilana arrived at her room crying.

Ilana drowned her face in cold water to dispel the fog she felt and bring down the swelling of her cried out eyes. Her head ached, just short of a migraine and her heart ached for her Oppa. She had to get a grip on herself before Jihoo arrived. She wasn't kidding when she told YoungSaeng she couldn't hide from him.

Finishing her makeup, Jihoo knocked on her door. She felt so cold even if she wore warm clothes; leggings, tunic over a tank top and lace-up casual boots. Tying a decorative scarf around her neck, she answered the door.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong hasseyo,"_** Jihoo smiled.

 **\- "** ** _Morning_** **,"** Ilana answered sleepily. She grabbed jacket and purse and joined him in the hallway. They were already downstairs when she realized she'd forgotten to bring gloves. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, I forgot my gloves, let me run back up, juseyo?"_**

 **\- "** _ **Gwenchana, I brought an extra set. You will be cold when we get where we're going."**_ He took her hand in his, it was cold. Ilana looked at him perplexed and he grinned, sticking both their hands in his jacket pocket. She smiled a little, why were his hands always warm?

Jihoo had been studying her from the moment she opened the door. Something was wrong. Her face didn't have its natural brightness. She had used makeup to fake it and her hands hadn't been that cold in months. Jihoo's driver opened the door for Ilana, while Jihoo went to the other side. Harabeoji insisted Jihoo take the driver and he would walk. Thankfully, JanDi said she would go by and walk with him. Harabeoji may think he was still young but Jihoo knew he wasn't and made sure to take small preventative measures like having a driver and making sure he didn't walk alone.

Again, he felt sure something was wrong; Ilana hadn't made a comment about the driver. Staring out the window, she still nursed a headache and mulled over her thought from the night before. The Seoul Marina wasn't far, but Jihoo would not hesitate to take her back to the hotel or the clinic.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana_** **?"** Jihoo leaned over and placed his hand on Ilana's forehead, startling her.

 **\- "** ** _Dehhh_** **!"** She pushed his hand away with a smile and a shake of her head. **"** ** _Overprotective Oppa. Mianhae, I'm a little tired."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? You're pale and you look upset."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** Ilana laughed. She wanted to call YoungSaeng and say ' _see_!' Jihoo knew her just like he did. **"** ** _Where are we going?"_**

Jihoo was relieved, she was back to normal. **"** ** _Not far, we'll be there in another five minutes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah is so mean! Why won't you tell me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It wouldn't be as much fun,"_** He grinned.

 **\- "** ** _Tch_** **."**

Her complaints just made him grin all the wider.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Seoul Marina on the Han River. The Marina was a part of Yeouido Island they hadn't covered on Monday's excursion.

 **\- "** ** _Pali, we only have twenty minutes to get going."_** The driver was already loading things into a small boat and Jihoo got busy redressing Ilana's outerwear.

 **\- "** ** _Wh-what are you doing?"_** Ilana could feel her heart jumping in her chest. He replaced her coat with a fleece Jacket and a life vest on top of that. A scarf, hat, and gloves finished the ensemble.

- **"** ** _It will be cold once we are on the water. Kaja, I want to get away from the marina as soon as possible."_** Jihoo walked towards the boat, but Ilana remained still. Reliving a time ten years prior, a sailing trip with someone she shouldn't have been with, drinking what she shouldn't have been drinking, and then having no control of the things he did to her. Things no self-respecting teen should go through. But she didn't have much of that, to begin with, and that person took care to eradicate the little that what was there. **"** ** _Ilana-yah eeliwa, what are you waiting for?_** **"** Jihoo's smile woke her up from her nightmare. She took a deep breath and forced a smile, this was Jihoo, not the person who hurt her.

Minutes later, Jihoo had navigated them away from the marina and through the channel. Ilana was cold, the sky was getting brighter, and the winds were kicking up. Jihoo produced a blanket and tucked it around her. She smiled at him, gratefully. How did someone like her end up with such beautiful friends?

The sun was starting to poke its head sleepily out of the clouds. Jihoo and Ilana hadn't said a word since boarding, not wanting to disturb the silence, so it seemed. They watched expectantly as the orangey-red ball continued to crawl out of its bed of clouds. By the time they crossed the Mapo Bridge the sun had shed most of its blanket and was playing peek-a-boo behind the 63 building. It was exciting and beautiful and Ilana smiled brightly. Jihoo's heart was happy to see her sweet smile that lit her entire face.

 **-** ** _"I'm going to kill the motor and let the wind drive us._** **"** Jihoo stopped the motor and adjusted the sails. **"** ** _Would you like some tea?"_** Ilana was still buried under the blanket.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, it's cooold."_** She shivered and he placed a still hot cup of tea in her hands. **"** ** _This is nice, gomawo."_** Ilana meant the tea and also the surprise.

\- **"** ** _The sunrises are better on the other side of the peninsula. It would take three or four hours to get there; perhaps another visit. Seoul is famous for its sunsets."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, we saw the sunset from the 63 building on Monday and now I got to see the sunrise. Gomawo..."_** She smiled at him but then realized there wouldn't be another visit for at least two years...maybe. She wondered how she could smile at a beautiful sunrise when her friend was probably still hurting because of her doing. Her smile faded and tears threatened to fall again. Ilana turned her face away from Jihoo but it was too late. He saw the single tear fall and traced it with his glove, surprising her.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she tried to smile. **"** ** _It's just...I won't have anyone to visit here for two years. The guys are all doing their military service and the newlyweds might be leaving for California."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, I took you away from them today,"_** it was Jihoo's turn to look away. **"** ** _I'll take you back early."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** Ilana panicked thinking he might think she disregarded his friendship. She already hurt one friend and didn't want to hurt another. **_"I made you promise to make time for me."_**

Jihoo was about to argue that they didn't need to spend all day together, and then he looked at her worried face. Something was bothering her, he'd find out later. **"** ** _Arraso_** **,"** he cupped her cheek with his hand. **"** ** _If you want to end early, just tell me. It's not like we don't see each other every day._** **"** He took his hand from her face and returned his gaze to the water. Ilana's face still felt warm from his touch. **"** ** _Smile or I'm turning around and taking you back to the hotel."_**

She did as she was instructed and wiped her tears. **"** ** _Cruel Ajussi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado choahyo,"_** he made her laugh. **"** ** _Begopayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeogumyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "I brought soup, rice, and a few sides. JanDi made us Gimbap for later."_**

 **** ** _\- "That was sweet of her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, JanDi is the kindest and selfless person I know."_** There was wistfulness in his voice that Ilana found a little odd.

- **"** ** _Anieyo, I think Jihoo is also one of the kindest and selfless people."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah is also jagi,"_** he took a strand of her hair and tickled her face.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! That tickles,"_** she rubbed her face to get rid of the prickly feeling inside her cheek, making Jihoo laugh at her.

 **\- "** ** _Mokeda,"_** they had cleared the channel and were now on the open river. It was beautiful as it was therapeutic, Ilana allowed herself to relax and enjoy the scenery as well as her friend.

YoungSaeng arrived at home as previously thought, just before seven. His Mother was in the kitchen humming to herself as she fixed breakfast for his dad and her. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. **"** ** _Guess who?_** **"** She screamed and removed his hands from her eyes.

 **-** _ **Aigoo! YoungSaengie-ah, do you know the fright you gave me?"**_ She swatted at his hands, making him laugh.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhamnida, I couldn't resist."_**

 **** ** _\- "What are you doing here? We didn't expect you home until tomorrow evening."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, we did everything we planned. I wanted to come early because I made a decision."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? My son sounds serious."_** She pinched his cheek.

 **\- "** ** _Umma!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Since you're here, set the table and wake Abeoji. He'll be excited to see you."_**

YoungSaeng did as he was asked and about thirty minutes later, he and his parents were sitting down to breakfast.

- **"** ** _Adul, it's so good to have you home again. You've had your break, what are your plans?"_** Leave it to his Dad to get right to the point.

 **\- "** ** _Appa, let him rest, he just got home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma sees you as a child still. Ara nae adul,"_** his Father turned to look at his Mother. **"** ** _He's made a decision and is at peace with it"_**

 **** ** _\- "Abeoji, Umma, would you be willing to take me to Nonsan?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago? YoungSaengie-ah, wae?"_** His Mother was on the verge of tears at the thought of sending her baby away. His Father just nodded, knowing his son must not have made this decision lightly.

 **\- "** ** _It's time Umma; I've done what I wanted. I can't say I have regrets. If I delay any longer, I'll end up waiting until I'm drafted. Maybe then, it won't be as convenient._**

 **** ** _\- "Alguesumnida, you've matured since last we spoke. Clean up and get some rest. You had a long trip this morning and we'll have an hour's drive to Nonsan."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abeoji, I wanted to spend the day with you."_**

 **\- "** ** _And you will, Umma was just saying she wanted to go to the strawberry festival in Nonsan. Umma can pack us lunch and we can head out just before. Take Umma to the festival and we'll spend the night. It's too late to enlist today, go in on a good night's rest."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Abeoji, kansamnida,"_** YoungSaeng went to his room to take a nap. He really was tired. Abeoji was right; he should go after a good night's sleep. His phone was still off and he had no intention of turning it on until he was safely locked away inside the training center.

 **\- "** ** _Yeobo_** **,** _ **wae does adul have to enlist today?"**_ YoungSaeng's Mother questioned her husband.

 **** ** _\- "You heard the boy, it's time. Let him go and get over what he wants to overcome. He made his decision carefully, we need to respect that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aigoo, I just got him back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just think of him going back to the ship."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, as if it were that easy."_**

YoungSaeng's Father took her hand and gave it an understanding pat. **"** ** _It's only twenty-one months; it will be over before you know it. Now, what are you going to make adul for lunch?"_**

HyungJun didn't wake until his Mother came into his room to announce breakfast. He and So YiHyun had taken advantage of some quality time alone, having a bowling date, followed by Karaoke. KyuJong had left them for his own entertainment, most likely to hook up with Emily again. Her internship began Monday and would not have very much free time once it began. When HyungJun returned home, YoungSaeng had not yet returned.

 **\- "** ** _Where is YoungSaengie this morning?"_** His Mother asked.

 **\- "** ** _Mollahyo, he and Ilana went to Kim HyunJoong's house last night and he wasn't back yet when I got home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Perhaps he went for a walk; the morning is cool but nice for a walk."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma, Hyeong doesn't like to get up early if he can help it."_**

 **** ** _\- "His bed is made."_**

HyungJun got out of bed and scratched his head. Something wasn't right. **"** ** _Umma, his bag is gone!"_** HyungJun ran to his closet. **"** ** _The suit he wore for the wedding is also gone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Did YoungSaengie tell you he was leaving?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Umma, he wasn't back yet when I got home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Give him a call and come to breakfast."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseyo Umma,"_** he grabbed his phone and sent him a quick text.

Well after breakfast, HyungJun realized his Hyeong hadn't texted him back and sent him another one. He was getting ready to pick up YiHyun for a day at the beach and in his hurry knocked something over on his table. It was an envelope; two envelopes, actually. One was addressed to him and KyuJong, the other to Ilana. " ** _Eottoke_** **?"** He didn't know if he should open it or wait for KyuJong. YoungSaeng still hadn't responded to either of his texts. He figured something must have happened for him to leave without saying anything. Starting to worry, he called KyuJong, who was still staying with JungMin's parents.

 **\- "** ** _Yeobosayo? What's up Maknae?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Yah Hyeong, YoungSaengie Hyeong wasn't here when I woke up this morning. He's not returning my texts and-and I just saw he left two notes."_** HyungJun was close to tears.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, Maknae! Get a grip on yourself. What do the notes say?"_** There had to be _some_ explanation for their friend's disappearance.

 **-** ** _"I-I didn't open it. The one has both our names and the other is for nae princess."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo! What are you waiting for, read it."_** HyungJun clumsily opened the letter and began to scan its contents and sporadically read out loud:

 _Hyeongje (brothers),_

 _Mianhae, I had to leave. By the time you read this I'll be at Nomsan…_

He paused. **"** ** _Mwo_** **?"**

 **\- "** ** _Aish! Just keep reading!"_** KyuJong was having a hard time controlling his impatience.

HyungJun continued to pick out the important parts of the letter.

... _was something l had to do...hard decision...at peace. It was time...nothing holding me back. Mianhae...hope you understand. see each other soon...maybe._

He stopped reading. **_"We need to call Sunbae and Ilana and Min, they'll know what to do,"_** HyungJun sniffled.

 **-** ** _"I've been trying to call YoungSaeng and his phone is off."_**

 **** ** _\- "No wonder Hyeong hasn't returned my texts,_** **"** Maknae pouted.

 **\- "** ** _Does the note say anything else? Ilana and HyunJoong Sunbae were the last ones to talk to him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I think the note mentions them."_** HyungJun scanned the note further. **"** ** _Eottokehhh_** **?"** He cried.

 **\- "** ** _Maknae! Stop crying and tell me what it says."_**

 **** ** _\- "He says not to tell the others...to let princess enjoy her vacation and Min the honeymoon and HyunJoong Sunbae is too busy finishing the drama. Eottokehhh?"_**

KyuJong sighed. **"** ** _There's nothing we can do. His phone is off and I don't know number or address to his parent's. If he says he's in Nomsan, he probably is. Even if he isn't, we have no idea where to look. He'll contact us eventually, not a word to anyone, Maknae. Especially, Ilana, she'll be very hurt that he only left her a note as goodbye."_**

 **** ** _\- "Does Hyeong think he told her last night?"_**

 **\- "Maknae,** ** _why would YoungSaeng say_** **not** ** _to tell her if he already told her?_** **"**

 **\- "** ** _Mollaaahhh!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Leave Hyeong a message with your best wishes, he'll appreciate it when he turns his phone back on."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dehhh."_**

 **** ** _\- "See you tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "See you."_**

Both KyuJong and HyungJun called and text their Hyeong, wishing him the best and that they'd be joining him soon.

Jihoo and Ilana had been coasting the river all morning. It was cold on the water but Jihoo had bundled her so well, she scarcely felt it. It was peaceful and soothing, like the hospital rooftop. Being a weekday and still a little chilly, there wasn't traffic on the river. For the most part, she was able to enjoy herself and not worry about YoungSaeng. Except of course when she wondered how she could be enjoying herself not knowing how he was. Did he sleep well? Was he angry at her? She sighed.

Jihoo heard Ilana sigh yet again. _"_ _ **Gwenchana?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Mmm."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, there's a shark in the water."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** she continued to stare onto the water.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah,"_** he calmly said her name as he turned her face to look at him, startling her.

 **\- "** ** _Ji-Jihoo-yah? Wh-what's wrong?_** **"** She stared at him wide-eyed and swallowed nervously.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, where are you? You didn't even hear what I said."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, I guess I was a little distracted. I promise it won't happen again. Can you let go of my face now?"_** He still had her face cupped in his hand.

Jihoo cracked a faint smile. **"** ** _Deh, tell me what's bothering you. Ilana has been worrying over something all morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah doesn't want me to let go of her face?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Let go, pabo,"_** she easily pushed his hand away, thinking for sure her face was red.

 **\- "** ** _We're not leaving the boat until Ilana tells me what's going on."_** Jihoo studied her face which wanted to form into a pout but thought it undignified.

Ilana thought for sure Jihoo would make good on his threat. **_"If Ajussi must know, I was worried about nae chingu YoungSaeng. He wasn't himself last night."_**

 **** ** _\- "Perhaps you can call him to see how he's doing this morning,"_** Jihoo did his best to not let the fact that she was thinking of her friend bother him.

- **"** ** _Anieyo, that would be rude to call him while spending time with you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Paboya,"_** he smiled at her. **_"It's ruder to be somewhere else when you're supposed to be spending time with me. I did clear my schedule for Ilana, today._** **"** He decided to tease her a bit.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae! I didn't mean to be distracted."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, call and set your mind at ease."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo,"_** she smiled gratefully at him before going to retrieve her phone from the cabin. Dialing YoungSaeng, Ilana was disappointed that he didn't answer. The call went straight to voicemail, so she decided to send him a text. **_"Oppa, how are you? Are you disappointed in me? Are you angry at me? I'll check in later. Leave me a message or text me. Saranghae, see you tomorrow."_** Ilana put her phone away and went back to Jihoo, determined to push back her worry.

 **\- "** ** _All better now?"_** Jihoo noticed she was a little more relaxed and smiling.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, I sent him a text and told him I'd check in later."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chuah, we'll head back in a few minutes. There's something I want to show you."_** Jihoo looked at his watch. **"** ** _Look over in that direction,"_** he pointed in the direction of the bridge.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah, what am I looking at?"_** Suddenly a geyser of water shot out from where previously there was nothing but an innocent-looking section of the river **"** ** _Omo! Where did that come from?"_** Ilana was so excited; she almost tried to stand up. Jihoo pulled her back down before she lost her balance.

 **-** ** _"I thought Ilana might enjoy it."_** In fact, the geyser doesn't usually operate so early in the morning but what good is being F4 if you can't ask for favors every now and then.

 **\- "** ** _Wau! Jihoo-yah, this is daeback!"_** She forgot about the blanket and forgot about her worry, in the excitement. Jihoo smiled at the very real glow on her face. That was the look he'd been waiting to see all morning. He couldn't wait to show her Baepo bridge at night.

After Ilana had her fill of the fountain, Jihoo started the motor and took them back to the marina. Once in the car, the driver began to drive per his previous instructions. Again, Jihoo didn't tell her where they were headed, much to her annoyance and his delight.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at Jihoo's family museum. The sign on the door said it was closed for the morning due to a special event.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah, it's closed. We don't have to go in if we'll be in the way of the event."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Ilana is the special event."_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae...pabo,"_** she shook her head at him.

Once inside, Ilana found the museum a perfect reflection of the man that had become a very close friend in such a short time. It was almost as if he had personally collected all the pieces on display.

- **"** ** _Your parents began the museum?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, they believe in healing through the arts._** **"** Ilana wanted to ask where his parents were but a strange fear settled in her heart.

It's easy to cover a large museum in a short amount of time when you have your own personal tour guide. It didn't seem long before they ended their tour in the gift shop. " ** _Select anything Ilana-yah wants,"_** **Jihoo offered after they had seen most of it.**

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, if I want something I'll pay for it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, na won't take your money."_**

 **\- "Someone** ** _here will take it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not if they_** ** _want to keep their job."_** Jihoo wore his blank expression, but Ilana could see the hint of humor in his eyes. He was enjoying teasing her.

 **\- "** _ **Arraso, I don't need a souvenir."**_ Take that Yoon Jihoo; her eyes challenged him.

\- **"** ** _Since Ilana can't decide, I'll pick something for her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! You're incorrigible."_** In the end, she picked out a lithograph of a painting by Monet, recognizing it as the picture that hung in her parent's room. " ** _There, happy now?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** Jihoo bowed. **"** ** _Why Monet?"_**

Ilana shrugged, **"** ** _Umma has a replica in their room."_** Ilana didn't know how they always ended up on the topic of parents, his and hers.

- **"** ** _It must have been hard for her to let you move so far away."_**

 **** ** _\- "I think...it was harder for me to leave them."_** Ilana's voice was thick with emotion.

He took her hand in his again and smiled at her. He wondered why she didn't readily speak of her parents unless he asked her or something reminded her of them.

They walked to the third surprise on Jihoo's list was Gwanghwamun Square and Cheonggyecheon stream. Ilana was enthralled. Not only was there a very cool fountain but also a stream ran through a portion of the city. Ilana couldn't help but want to run with the stream. Her inner child had come out again and so did Jihoo's. They ran holding hands like two children on school break.

Too tired to run anymore, they sat on a step by the stream. **"** ** _This has been the best vacation ever. Do we really have to leave tomorrow?"_** Ilana asked.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana booked the tickets, we could fly back Monday and still be at work on Monday in New York."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yoon Jihoo, don't tempt me. You saw how I was on the flight and afterward. I need that time to recuperate."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ani, this time Ilana is getting a good night's sleep and I'm giving you a mild sedative."**_ Before she could open her mouth to protest, he covered it. **"** _ **I won't take no for an answer."**_ Her face was mutinous but she would not win this one. **"** ** _It's about lunchtime,"_** Jihoo looked at his watch. **_"Does Ilana want to sit down and eat or get snacks and go?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Get snacks and go!"_** Excitement replaced the scowl on her face.

He took her to Cheonggyecheon Plaza, which was the Fountainhead for the stream. Ilana was equally enthralled by the streams beginning waterfall. That's where they stopped for lunch.

If it weren't for JanDi, none of the F4 would ever have found themselves patronizing street food vendors Ilana tore into her kimchi pancake with relish. Not realizing how hungry she really was and they had been snacking all morning. **"** ** _This is really good! Masheesuhyo! Greon, is Jihoo going to tell me, what we are doing next?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo but we will be meeting Harabeoji and JanDi for dinner."_**

Twenty minutes from Cheonggyecheon was Seoul Grand Park. The fifth surprise on the list.

 **\- "** ** _An amusement park?_** **"** Ilana asked. **_"I didn't think Jihoo was into amusement parks."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm not; there are two sections to the park. We are not going to where the attractions are. Now, close your eyes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? Anieyo."_** She was not going to give in this time, so she thought.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso, I'll take Ilana back to her hotel."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae? Just because I won't close my eyes? Cruel Ajussi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Is Ilana going to close her eyes or do I take you back to the hotel?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Fine,"**_ she said resigned and closed her eyes. Jihoo was enjoying himself immensely.

Leading her by the hand, they entered the park. As soon as one entered, they were greeted by a huge fountain. Ilana could hear water running and music playing, but had no real idea of what it could be. Jihoo guided her to the edge of the fountain. He Saw her smiling in anticipation but still kept her eyes closed. He took her hand and leaned her forward, carefully keeping hold of her waist. Her eyes flew open as soon as the water hit her hand.

 **\- "** ** _Oh my gosh,"_** Ilana jumped back, slamming into Jihoo who stood behind her at a slight angle. He grabbed her by the waist to steady her.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae,_** **"** she said and then realized he had her by the waist. He too thought he should probably let go.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, do you like it?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh! It's beautiful."**_ She took his hand in her excitement. Ilana was practically jumping.

 **\- "** ** _Who is this woman?"_** Jihoo thought. She carries inner scars of a thousand lifetimes, but there's still a childlike innocence within that begs to be loved, regardless of what the now adult Ilana is thinking. **"** ** _Chuah, I'm glad you like it. There's a garden and a zoo, I thought Ilana would like."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_** She said excitedly, but then a worried frown formed on her face. **"** ** _Oh, hajiman..., can we watch the fountain a little longer?_** **"** Jihoo laughed at her.

- **"** _ **Greoum, we'll let the music cycle and then go exploring."**_ Her face broke into a huge smile but then realized she still had hold of his hand.

- **"** ** _Oops_** **,"** Letting go, her smile turned sheepish. **"** ** _Mianhae, I got carried away."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchana,"**_ wearing his famous blank-faced expression, he turned towards the fountain. **"** ** _Ilana has nice hands."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo!"_** For some reason this made her crack up and she leaned on him for support until her giddiness subsided, eyes moist from the effort.

Leaving the fountain, they wandered around the gardens. So far the day or maybe it was Jihoo's calming presence, had soothed her frazzled nerves; at least temporarily.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah! Look at the roses, they're beautiful."_** Jihoo remembered the story of her Mother's rose garden and knew she would enjoy the blooms. **"** ** _If Mama were here...she'd love it."_** Ilana blinked back tears. Why did she always have to dwell on the painful things when she was having such a good time?

Jihoo noticed the change in her face. **"** ** _Eeliwa (come here)"_** , he pulled her into his embrace before she could protest. Ilana stiffened only slightly but relaxed at the sound of his voice. **"** ** _Ilana is home sick again."_** She tried to nod her head 'no'. **"** ** _Ilana is a crybaby and a terrible liar."_** He had put both hands on her head to make her look up at him, even if she tried to avoid his knowing gaze.

- ** _"I can't help it,"_** was her retort.

 **\- "** ** _Kaja_** **,"** he said, tearing her away from the rose garden. He led her to the traditional garden, which was his favorite. They sat for a while on a bench overlooking the Koi pond.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah,"_** Ilana broke the silence of the last few minutes. _**"What are your Umma's favorite flowers?"**_ She didn't know why she asked that question but she had a strong desire to know the people who had produced this wonderful person.

It was Jihoo's turn to feel the nostalgia, but unable to voice it just yet. **"** ** _Wae_** **?"** He said hoarsely.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah, just curious,"_** Ilana was suddenly shy, wondering if she shouldn't have asked.

 **\- "** ** _She prefers a traditional garden."_** Jihoo managed to speak. _**"I take her cherry blossoms every spring."**_ He spoke in the present, unable to bring up the past.

Ilana sensed something strange; he didn't want to speak of his parents. _**"Kaja, let's walk around."**_ He helped her up from the bench before she could ask more questions he wasn't ready to answer.

They spent about an hour in the gardens before heading to the zoo. They hopped on a tour so they could get off their feet and see as much as possible. The shuttle stopped at the goats and Ilana just had to feed them. She didn't realize they would all come running at her. She ran from them squealing and laughing. Jihoo stood guard while got up on a bench and administered her hoard of food diplomatically. Two goats began to spar, trying to get her attention. **_"Jihoo-yah"_** **,** Ilana laughed, **"** ** _those two are nae chingu Kim HyungJun and Park Jung Min. They are always fighting and picking on each other."_**

Jihoo took up the commentary. **_"The big curly horned one bullying the others is Gu JunPyo."_**

After distributing several rounds of food, Jihoo and Ilana watched from the safety of the other side of the fence. **_"I want a pet goat,"_** she said. **"** ** _They're cute. I think there are wild goats in the hills near my house. I need five."_**

 **** ** _\- "Five?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, two little ones to fight with each other - HyungJun & Jung Min. One like that one who's grooming his head -YoungSaeng. One like that one that's trying to keep the peace - KyuJong and the handsome one everyone follows - HyunJoong."_**

 __ _ **\- "I don't think your chingu will appreciate giving their names to goats."**_ Jihoo laughed with her.

Ilana was taking a picture of her new goat friends and tweeting their human counterparts. **"** _ **Jihoo-yah, did I tell you Saengie Oppa and I got to see HyunJoong filming yesterday?"**_ Her smile faded as she realized YoungSaeng hadn't returned her call or text.

Jihoo was quick to notice. **"** ** _Gwenchana_** **?"** He put a comforting hand on her back.

Ilana smiled half-heartedly. ** _"I think YoungSaengie is angry at me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?_** **"** This is what had been bothering her, did they quarrel?

 **\- "** ** _Mollah, I guess he's disappointed."_**

 **** ** _\- "In Ilana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

Jihoo led her to a nearby bench. At the moment, Ilana looked like she lost her best friend. He really shouldn't ask, but he needed to for his own peace of mind. **"** ** _Wae did you quarrel? Did you break up?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Jihoo-yah! He's nae best friend, not namja-chingu!"_** Jihoo let out the breath he was holding. **"** ** _We didn't really quarrel, I think, just a difference of opinion."_** He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know he was there for her. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Suzy once told me you and I were a lot alike and I think we have similar habits."**_ He smiled at the thought. **_"Can I ask you something?"_** He nodded, still holding her hand. **"** ** _Did you...ever feel like you didn't deserve to be happy or if you were someone else wasn't?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Jihoo sighed, earning him a surprised look from Ilana. **"** ** _Maybe Suzy-ssi was right,"_** He smiled. **"** _ **Nae chingu helped me; will Ilana let me help her?"**_ He looked at her with such tenderness, Ilana's moist eyes overflowed. He used his handkerchief to wipe her eyes, but she pulled away from him.

 **\- "** _ **Mianhae, I don't think anyone can help."**_ She turned away from him to try and regain her composure.

Jihoo took her hand again. He noticed that usually had a calming effect on her. **"** _ **Stubborn agassi,**_ _"_ he tucked her hair behind her ears, **_"Kaja let's go to the penguin encounter, I think nae chingu are more penguins than they are goats."_** That got her to smile again. They spent another hour wandering around the zoo, Jihoo made her laugh by picking out penguins to represent his friends.

They left the park and traveled another twenty minutes to Jihoo's final surprise. He had been on his phone with the Suam orchestra director making sure everything was arranged and that he and Ilana would be arriving shortly. He wanted the orchestra to begin the second they were seated.

Ilana was excited to see the conservatory building. **_"Greon, this is what your building looks like from the front. Jaekyung and I arrived from the back."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's how you arrived the night of my birthday. Na was worried Ilana took a cab by herself."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can figure my way around."_** She bristled, feeling as if he had called her incompetent. **"** ** _Just as bad as Kike and Brendon."_**

Jihoo laughed at her irritation. **_"Who's Brendon?"_** She had never mentioned that name before.

 **-** ** _"He's kind of like an Oppa, he takes care of Nana and Is fond of giving me his opinion when it's not his place. He was one of my options when Kike couldn't make it. Brendon couldn't either, that's how Yoon Jihoo got stuck with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "In that case na am glad your Oppa-deul weren't able to make it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Na do. Who needs Brothers when you have a great chingu."**_ Ilana hugged him impulsively and then blushed.

Jihoo laughed at her red face. He placed his hands on her cheeks. **"** ** _Gwenchana, Ilana can hug me anytime."_** They had stopped in front of an auditorium or theater. **"** ** _Ilana has to close her eyes again or she doesn't get her last surprise. You'll know when to open them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** she didn't protest this time.

Jihoo led her carefully to the best seats in the theatre. **"** ** _Anja_** **,"** he helped her to sit. He gave a nod to the conductor and the music began. Ilana's eyes flew open as she heard the familiar music score; the title song for Pride and Prejudice, her favorite series. Her Mother, an Austin fan before her, took her to London during the filming and got to meet Collin Firth and Jennifer Ehle. Her Mother had come home and immediately memorized the score and played it constantly. Ilana could no longer watch the series; It made her too lonely for her parents. Even if she had no problem re-reading the book, Kike was the only one she could watch with. If she cried more than she should he would understand.

Tears were already falling down her face unbidden. How did he know? How did Jihoo know it was this version and not the Kiera Knightly version that was her favorite?

Jihoo watched Ilana's face change from surprise to joy to sorrow and wistfulness. Tears poured down her face, even though she smiled with wonder. **"** ** _How did...?"_** This was all she managed to speak, too emotional to talk.

 **\- "** ** _Na have been in your apartment. Ilana had the DVD laying on one of your shelves for the longest time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** she sniffled. He wiped her tears with a handkerchief and brought his arm around her shoulders to scoot her closer so she could lean against him. Ilana spent the better part of the next hour mostly with eyes closed, alternately crying and smiling. at times she felt her fingers curl as if ready to touch the keys of a keyboard, something she hadn't done in more than fifteen years.

- **"** ** _Kansamnida_** **,"** she told Jihoo again. **_"I can't say it enough, Jihoo doesn't know what this means to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I could tell by the look on Ilana's face, you were pleased"_**

 **** ** _\- "More than pleased, kansamnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajima, Na just wanted to see you smile."_** He took her hand in his. **_"Kaja, does Ilana want to meet the orchestra?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Ilana shook her head excitedly.

By the time she was done greeting and thanking the orchestra members, it was almost dinner time. " ** _Go ahead and continue talking, I'm going to call Harabeoji and see if he's almost done."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso."**_ Ilana didn't realize she and Jihoo were beaming. The orchestra members could all see there was something between their chairman and the woman that stood before them. They had been surprised when they received orders that they would be performing a private concert and given the music to an English TV series. Now they knew the reason.

Jihoo came back in after a short while. **"** ** _Mianhae Ilana-yah, Harabeoji and JanDi just got busy again. Begopayo? Or would Ilana mind waiting."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, we've been munching all day. I can wait."_**

Jihoo was a little hesitant in his next question, not knowing how she would react. **"** ** _Would Ilana like to see our home? It's not very far from here. We can pick up rice cake on our way and I'll make tea when we arrive."_**

Ilana considered it for a few seconds. She's gone to his apartment, what was the difference? She just had to remind herself this was Jihoo, he would never hurt her. **"** ** _Deh, that would be nice."_** She hooked her arm in his as they walked back to the car.

Jihoo's home was on the outskirts of Seoul. Upon arrival, He took her through the Japanese gardens of running streams and small trees and even Koi fish. She couldn't resist crouching to get a better view.

For some reason Ilana didn't want to go inside, the garden was so lovely and peaceful, she envisioned herself sitting here, just her and the fish and of course her friend. Giggling to herself, she patted the deck beside her. _**"Anja for a little bit."**_ When he didn't readily comply, she looked up to see him smiling down at her but with a slightly far off look. He had been thinking how perfect and natural she looked sitting there. **"** ** _Juse-yo!"_** Ilana tried her aegyo, in hopes of getting a response. It worked.

Jihoo chuckled as he sat. **"** ** _Ilana-yah has been watching dramas."_** She rolled her eyes at his teasing. **"** ** _We can't stay out too long, the breeze is picking up and it gets cold by the water."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, overprotective Oppa. I don't feel cold, there's something about this spot; I don't want to leave it."_** Ilana's attention was still on the fish while Jihoo's was on her, intrigued. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, this is your favorite spot in the garden, right? I can see you sitting here with your Umma."_** Again she was thinking of his parents. Again, why did his presence always make her think of her parents and his?

 **\- "** ** _Mmm_** **,"** he responded. He didn't want to think sad thoughts at the moment. He also didn't want to distress Ilana, she was calm at the moment, but usually, any mention of her parents made her homesick, what would happen if she knew about his? **_"Kaja, it's getting cold, the sun is going to set soon. Na had Ilana out in the cold enough this morning."_**

Jihoo continued to walk her through the gardens until arriving at the main entrance of his home. Ilana smiled removing her shoes. If the gardens had been beautiful in their simplicity, the actual house was also. It was magnificent in its splendor, yet suited him perfectly, a true extension of himself, a haven from the outside world. This felt like home, although simple in its furnishings, it felt lived in not temporary, like his apartment in New York. She thought it might be due his parents and Harabeoji. The solid neutral whites and beige colors with a splash black, blue and red gave Ilana a warm peaceful feeling. The main hall, lined with beautiful pottery and traditional tables, opened to a spacious sitting room. Looking around Ilana noticed many pictures of his family and friends. **_"Anja, I'll make us some tea while we wait for Harabeoji to call."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah can I look around?"_** She had noticed a table full of pictures that she was dying to see. Ilana giggled, thinking of Pride and Prejudice. Was this was how Elizabeth felt seeing Mr. Darcy's Pemberley for the first time? Could she gleam Jihoo's inner man from the objects in his home?

 **\- "** ** _Deh, don't break anything,"_** he teased.

- **"** ** _Jihoo-yah? Is this your Noona?"_** Her eyes had found a few pictures of Min SeoHyun and Jihoo as well as one with the rest of the F4.

 **\- "** ** _Oh..._** **"** How exactly did he explain his first love? **"** ** _We grew up together."_**

 **** ** _\- "She's beautiful, are you still close?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A-ani, Noona is married and living in Paris._** **"** He decided to walk to the kitchen and turn the kettle on.

Ilana continued to peruse the pictures. There was a sweet picture of little Jihoo and Harabeoji, quite a few of the little rascals named F4. She continued to look around and saw a sketched picture like the one he had in New York, but Jihoo was older and had long hair. **"** _ **Jihoo-yah, you were a cutie even in high school,"**_ _she_ mumbled.

Jihoo walked in at that moment in his usual perfect timing. **"** ** _Mianhae did Ilana say something?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** Ilana jumped. **_"Yah Goyangi!"_**

Jihoo laughed at her. **_"Why does Ilana look guilty?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Tch,"_** she rolled her eyes at him. **"** ** _Jihoo was such a sweet little boy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not always,"_** he said quietly.

Ilana noticed a few more pictures of little Jihoo and Harabeoji and little Jihoo and his parents, but none of his growing up years, except the sketches. She wanted to ask, but something was stopping her. She felt frightened, but at the same time, something was pushing her to ask. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, even if she had a calm exterior.

Jihoo watched her, wondering what she was thinking. He couldn't read her face as she looked over the picture frames.

 **\- "** _ **Jihoo-yah...where are your parents?"**_ Silence answered her back.

Jihoo let out his breath and spoke. " _They...there...was an accident..."_

He need not say more, isn't that the same answer she always gave? Ilana didn't feel well all of a sudden, but she kept her face looking at the pictures and not at him. She was trembling, could he tell?

Jihoo was not looking at Ilana, but a picture in his mind of that day his world changed. He couldn't see the color had drained from her face, nor the cold creeping over her.

He walked away towards the kitchen; Ilana heard. Wait! One more question! She had to know, not that she wanted to, but the same force from the last question was pushing her to speak again, even though she felt like she couldn't breathe. She stood from her crouching position, Jihoo was still quiet. **"** ** _How old...?"_** Just as she understood him, he understood her.

 **\- "** ** _Four. I'll get our tea."_** His voice was void of emotion, but as soon as he was in the kitchen he wept. It had been a while since he let it grieve him like this. He wondered why today.

In the sitting room, Ilana was still having difficulties. her head was hammering and she felt numb until a shooting pain gripped her. She tried to breathe, move, or call Jihoo, anything. Her body ignored her demands, only magnifying the pain until it consumed her.

Jihoo took his time preparing the tea; he couldn't let Ilana see him like this. He had this feeling that she would hurt to see him hurting. After composing his face and gathering the tea tray, he had a sudden urgency to go back in the sitting room. Ilana had been too quiet.

Placing the tea things on the center table, he didn't see her at first. He had a sudden fear as his eyes went to where he last saw her standing. His entire being was screaming hurry.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah!"_** She lay on the ground, extremely pale and face wet with tears. She wasn't responding; he felt her breathing but it was labored, her pulse, it was too fast and something wasn't right. Picking her up, he carried her to his room laying her on his bed. He removed her tunic not knowing or caring at that point if she had a shirt underneath, he wasn't any man, but a doctor and Ilana, his patient. Thankfully, she did wear a tank top underneath, preserving her modesty. Jihoo took out the stethoscope from his bag next to the bed. and listened to her heart; it wasn't beating normally. Her blood pressure was low and her fingers and face were icy; her temperature at least was normal. He flashed a beam of light into her eyes and a tear overflowed. Whatever happened, he'd find out when she regained consciousness. Harabeoji had an ECV (portable EKG); Jihoo retrieved it from the other room and proceeded to attach it to Ilana, needing to monitor her heart. He knew anemia patients could develop heart problems but she had shown no symptoms until now. It could possibly be an isolated instance but what caused it? She had been crying, her face was wet and even now a tear clung to the corner of her eyelash. Could it have been when he told her about his parents? Why? How? He could never tell her the rest of the story. He hadn't planned to tell her anything, but she asked and he just couldn't stop himself. He had to call JanDi; he needed medication to slow her heartbeat. One thing was for sure, they weren't leaving tomorrow after all. He got the quilt out from under her and covered her.

Jihoo left Ilana in his room while he made phone calls. Harabeoji and JanDi were on their way, he spoke to Harabeoji's cardiologist and he'd be taking Ilana to the hospital for some tests tomorrow. He also took Ilana's phone and sent a message to Ilana's friend KyuJong advising him they wouldn't be flying out in the morning after all. He'd cancel the tickets later when he knew for sure Ilana was well enough to leave.

About thirty minutes later, he returned to check on his patient. Everything was slowly going back to normal; the crisis was passing; again a tear had escaped her unconscious eyes. While checking her blood pressure and pulse, he noticed her eyes opening. He smiled in relief and returned his instruments to their proper place.

Ilana tried to focus her eyes, her head hurt; actually, she felt everything kind of ached. Jihoo had her hand in his, smiling down at her. **_"Down?"_** she thought. Why was he smiling down at her? Alarm set in, not knowing where she was. She sat up abruptly in a tangle of wires. The only thing stopping her from tearing them from her body was her head was being shattered into millions of little pieces. She cried out, grabbing her head with her free hand.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, lay back down, you're not well."_** He laid her back down gently, she was trembling. The ECG was going crazy again. **_"Does your head hurt?"_** She closed her eyes again, the room was spinning. Was that answer enough? **"** ** _What about your chest, does it hurt?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A-a little, I'm, I'm just achy all over."_** Ilana managed to find her voice. **"** ** _What, what happened?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know, can Ilana tell me?"_** He wasn't speaking in Korean to allow her to fully understand and be able to respond correctly.

At first, Ilana shook her head 'no', she didn't remember what happened. Then she opened her eyes again, remembering. As she remembered the tears began to fall again. She squeezed his hand tighter. **"** ** _Mianhae_** **."**

 **\- "** ** _Wae_** **?"** Jihoo wiped her tears again.

 **\- "** _ **Just mianhae."**_ She knew that ' _sorry to hear that'_ wasn't a proper response, but that's all she could think of. Now she could never tell him about her parents. She couldn't add her sorrow to his.

Someone ran into Jihoo's room. **"** ** _Sunbae_** **!"** JanDi shouted excitedly. " ** _How is she_** **?"**

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah will be just fine if she relaxes,"_** he said smiling at her.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, I brought you abalone porridge, but first you need to take some medicine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana,"_** Ilana said weakly.

 **-** ** _"Anngwenchana (It's not okay),"_** Jihoo said. **"** ** _JanDi-ah, I'll give it to her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso Sunbae. Ilana-yah, get better, juseyo? Sunbae, is not traveling tomorrow, right?"_** Jihoo just shook his head. **"** ** _Arraso, I'll be in the sitting room with Harabeoji."_**

Jihoo turned his attention to his stubborn patient. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, na need you to take this."_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro."_**

Jihoo read fear in her eyes; her heart rate was speeding up again. He had released her hand briefly, but now he took it up again. With his other hand, he helped her to sit up and adjust the pillows. **"** ** _Ilana-yah,"_** she looked away from him. **"** ** _Ilana-yah,"_** he took her other hand. **"** ** _Na think someone used Ilana's trust in them to hurt you...repeatedly and severely."_** She stiffened, giving him a good clue that he made an accurate assessment. **"** ** _Na am not that person. I swear I will never hurt you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, but...it's still hard."_**

 **\- "** ** _Na have no problem reminding you. Now, be a good agassi and take your medicine."_** Still hesitant, Jihoo squeezed her hand.

Ilana knew she could trust him, but it was still so hard to let go of her fears. She sighed and took the medicine, much to his relief. He took the bed tray; JanDi had brought in and placed it near her. **_"Now eat, it's late and agassi needs rest."_** Ilana forced herself to pick up the spoon and eat. She didn't really have an appetite and she couldn't hold the spoon steady. **_"I'm not really hungry,"_** putting the spoon down.

Jihoo was not letting her off the hook. He spooned some of the porridge himself. **"** ** _Open."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo! Gwenchana,"**_ _Ilana spoke through gritted teeth, not wanting to open her mouth._

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi needs to eat."_**

 __ _ **\- "I can do it!"**_ She tried to get the spoon from him.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, Ilana is still trembling, na don't want porridge in my bed tonight."_** His face was perfectly serious and for a second she fell for it, but she knew him well and began to laugh. The headache and other pain began to go away.

* * *

 ** _Lots of drama in this chapter. How will Ilana react to her missing Oppa? Thank you all for your lovely support to this story. Even my silent readers, I know you are there. I can hear you breathing. LOL! I used to be just like you, but please give me a shout out every now and then._**


	71. Jihoo's World and Trust Exercises

**_April 4, 2014_**

Jihoo had every intention of going back home after he saw to it that Ilana was asleep. She had insisted on going back to the hotel, even if Harabeoji and he tried to convince her to stay. He had made sure her vitals were stable.

 **-** ** _"I'll stay in the sitting area until you fall asleep,"_** he told her.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, Jihoo has done enough for me, today."_**

 **** ** _\- "Stop arguing and go to sleep. Call me when you wake up; I'm taking you for labs."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'd rather get on a plane."_**

Jihoo grinned and kissed her cheek. **_"Jalja."_**

It didn't take long before Ilana was fast asleep. He was about to leave when he decided to check up on her. She was crying in her sleep. **"** ** _Mianhae,"_** he said, taking her hand. _**"I shouldn't have told you."**_ She stopped crying, once he began to hum. He looked at the bed next to her and decided he wouldn't be leaving for a while.

Now morning, Jihoo got up to leave with the idea of freshening up at home. Ilana heard rustling in the room and opened her eyes to find Jihoo getting ready to walk out the door.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah!"_** Ilana said surprised and a little startled.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah,"_** he walked back towards the bed. **"** _ **Mianhae, I fell asleep on the other bed."**_ He gave a sheepish grin. **"** ** _How do you feel?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A little tired still but I'm okay."_**

 **** ** _\- "Begopayo? Or does Ilana want to sleep a little longer?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I think I want to sleep a little longer, gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'm going to go shower and change, I'll be back. Make sure you eat breakfast."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, overprotective Oppa."_**

YoungSaeng and his parents were up early having their last breakfast together while he was still a civilian.

 **\- "** _ **YoungSaengie-ah, how did you sleep?"**_ His mother asked, eyeing him carefully.

 **-** ** _"I slept well; this day had to come sometime right?"_** Truthfully, he was worried about Ilana. She should be finding out about now that he abandoned her. He promised to be there for her always and he just left. He just needed a little time to get used to the idea of not having her. Just a little time and he'll be able to be the Oppa he promised to be.

 **\- "** _ **Deh, majayo (that's right), adul. It's an honor to serve our country. It's only twenty-one months and it will pass quickly. Your chingu will be joining you soon?"**_ His dad asked.

 **\- "** ** _Deh abeoji, HyungJun will be going later this month and KyuJong in July."_**

 **** ** _\- "At least nae adul won't be alone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Atch, Umma, he'll make new chingu from his boot camp class. Friendships formed during that time are bonds that last forever."_**

YoungSaeng smiled at his Father, whose dearest friends were from his military days. There must be truth in what he was saying. Of course, he couldn't wait to see his dongsaeng-duel again and hoped they wouldn't be too angry at him.

As soon as breakfast was over YoungSaeng and his parents would be heading to the training center. He would have like to spend his last day with his parents at home but was glad they had come to the festival. His Mother had had a great time, picking strawberries and of course eating them. She promised to make him a treat with all their buckets of strawberries. The festival was a celebration and it made him feel like he was doing the right thing. He too had enjoyed himself and was able to actually put aside his disappointment. It was the perfect way to spend the last day with his family.

Breakfast was over all too soon and then it was time. The moment a new chapter would open in YoungSaeng's life. They stood just outside the training center along with many other sons and their families. YoungSaeng rubbed his newly shorn hair. He couldn't believe it was so short.

- **"** _ **Aigoo, YoungSaengie-ah is missing his lovely hair,"**_ his Mother teased him. She always loved his long hair.

 **-** _ **"It's about time;"**_ his father did not.

 **\- "** _ **Gwenchana, Umma, I'll have it long again one day,"**_ he teased his dad.

 **\- "** ** _Atch_** **,"** his dad said in annoyance. YoungSaeng and his Mother laughed. Quite often they did things just to tease his Dad for a little while.

The center doors opened. It was time.

 **\- "** ** _It's time Abeoji, Eommoni, annyonghi kaseyo (goodbye to someone leaving). Kansamnida,"_** he bowed.

Crying, his Mother hugged him and kissed his cheek. YoungSaeng's father bowed then shook his hand, **"** ** _Anyonghi kyeseyo (goodbye when you are leaving)."_** YoungSaeng bowed once more and walked in without looking back.

His Mother wept and his Father patted her back clumsily, also emotional but unwilling to show it. **"** ** _Aigoo YoungSaeng's Umma, your son is a man now,"_** he said proudly. They stood there until he was no longer in site. ** _"Kaja, the sooner we get home, the sooner you can make his care packet."_**

Jihoo picked Ilana up two hours later and took her to Shinwa hospital for tests. Ilana protested the entire way.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah, I'm fine now. It's been a busy week, long hours and not enough sleep."_**

He grinned, thinking she must have forgotten he was a Doctor. **"** ** _Na just want to get your labs done; it's better to be safe. That and I want you to be seen by the cardiologist."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman I'm supposed to be on vacation!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, vacation ended yesterday. Ilana is supposed to be on a plane back to New York."_**

Ilana continued to sulk and pout the rest of the way.

KyuJong had arrived at HyungJun's house, now that YoungSaeng was gone they decided KyuJong should come and spend a few days with him. They agreed to spend some time gaming. Later, in the evening, KyuJong would be visiting Jihoo's Harabeoji at the clinic. Currently, he was anxious for word about Ilana. After Jihoo's text from her phone the evening before, he and HyungJun couldn't help be anxious. What would happen when they showed up the day of Ilana's departure without YoungSaeng?

 **-** ** _"Hyeong,"_** HyungJun asked for about the tenth time since KyuJong arrived. **"** ** _Have you heard from Jihoo Uissa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Jihoo Uissa said he'd call when he had Ilana's lab results and she was seen by the cardiologist. Until then, we need to wait."_**

 **\- "** ** _Hajiman it's close to lunchtime, maybe he forgot to call."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maknae, if Uissa took time to text me last night when Ilana got sick, I'm sure he won't forget to call with the results. I'm sure he let Ilana sleep as long as possible this morning. Maknae should also know it takes time to get lab results back."_** KyuJong scolded his sometimes irritating younger friend.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, I'm just worried about nae princess."_**

 **** ** _\- "And I'm not? If her heart isn't stable, what's going to happen when she finds out about Hyeong?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Eottoke?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We'll have to think of something and keep her from reading the letter until she gets home. I wonder what happened to make YoungSaeng decide this all of a sudden."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara! What if we don't give her the letter, we can just mail it to her in New York."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, what if she calls him and he tells her about the letter and she finds out we didn't give it to her. Anieyo, then she'll lose her trust in us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annchoah (don't like), why did Saengie Hyeong have to do this to us?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, maybe Ilana will give us a clue when we see her."_**

Jihoo and Ilana had been at the hospital for a while. Getting her blood work went much smoother than usual. Although still mentally exhausting for her, she didn't panic nearly as much as she normally did. Jihoo explained everything he hoped to see in her test results (something her cousin never did) and held her hand the entire time. He made sure she kept her eyes on him, coupled with his calming presence and explanation; it made all the difference to her. The tilt table test, where they actually caused her to have the same tachycardia episode from the previous night also went smoothly. Jihoo had classical music playing in the room and he remained in the room with her. Although frightening and uncomfortable, her reaction was not the same.

Tests done, it was time to meet the cardiologist who happened to be the same one that watched over Harabeoji. Jihoo waited outside.

Ilana was able to answer most questions about what she had experienced before she became unconscious. **"** ** _Ilana-ssi, can you tell me if you've experienced anything like this before?"_**

 __ _ **\- "No, I don't think so?"**_ Ilana remembered something. **"** ** _Maybe, but I was only eleven. I don't remember the exact events. I just vaguely remember blacking out and waking up in the hospital."_**

 **** ** _\- "Based on Ilana's test results, this episode was incidental. You should try to avoid any excess emotional trauma and stress. Follow up with a Cardiologist back home and he can prescribe something to slow your heartbeat when needed. Otherwise, Ilana-ssi shouldn't have to worry, you'll be just fine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Easier said than done."_**

 **** ** _\- "Confide in chingu when Ilana-ssi feels overwhelmed."_** The Doctor had just shown her 'chingu' in question into the examination room.

 **\- "** _ **Uissanim, Na will make sure she does,"**_ Jihoo said as he smiled at her.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-ssi, it was nice meeting you; if you ever have any questions do not hesitate to send me a message. Jihoo Uissa, please keep me abreast of any changes in her condition. Na will not be involved in her day to day care but I would still like to know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, kansamnida, Uissa."_**

 __ _ **\- "Kansamnida,"**_ Ilana inclined her head to the Doctor as he left.

 **\- "** ** _Kaja,_** **"** Jihoo said. **"** ** _We're meeting Harabeoji and JanDi for lunch."_** Ilana hopped off the examination table and stumbled into Jihoo, who caught her deftly. Three hours at the hospital had left her drained.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae, I'm just a little tired."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana needs food, you're pale."_** He cupped her face; she smiled shyly at him. **"** ** _Lean on me, the juk at the shop will restore your strength."_**

Once in the car, Jihoo dialed KyuJong's number. **_"I promised to call KyuJong Uissa as soon as we had your lab results."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo Jihoo-yah, I almost forgot about them with everything that happened."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, I knew Ilana would not be in a position to remember to call. Na called as soon as I did an examination."_** Ilana's cheeks colored, thanking the weather for being cool enough to require her to wear the tank to top underneath her shirt.

 **\- "** ** _Yeobosayo_** **,"** KyuJong answered.

 **\- "** ** _KyuJong Uissa, this is Yoon Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! Uissa, we've been waiting for your call, what are the test results?"_** Ilana could hear HyungJun in the background begging his Hyeong to put the speaker on. **"** ** _Jeogiyo, I need to put you on speaker so Kim HyungJun can hear."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Uissa is also on the speaker in the car. We just left the hospital."_**

 __ _ **\- "Annyeong Oppa-deul,"**_ Ilana greeted them.

KyuJong was glad Jihoo had let him know he was on speaker; he'd have to be careful what he asked. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, if you wanted to extend your vacation you didn't have to get sick."_**

 **** ** _\- "Very funny, Oppa."_** Ilana was expecting to hear YoungSaeng also scolding her, but he didn't.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana Princess? I've been so worried? YiHyun sends her get well wishes too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! Gwenchana, there's nothing to be worried about."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal Uissa?"_**

Ilana huffed at not being believed to which everyone laughed.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, her anemia is fine and this was just an incidental episode. She was only told to minimize any stress and excess emotional trauma."_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh,"**_ KyuJong and HyungJun looked at each other with worry. They were going to kill their Hyeong when they saw him again. **"** ** _That's good news. When will you be flying back?"_** KyuJong needed to know how long he had to prepare the bad news.

 **\- "** ** _Na haven't arranged our return yet but I know their weekend flights start at ten A.M. Let's plan to meet at Butterfingers Pancakes in Gangnam-gu Cheongdam-dong around seven?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback! Ilana-yah, you'll love this place."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseyo, Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "We'll see you tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong,"_** Jihoo said.

Ilana was confused, where was YoungSaeng? He still hadn't returned her call or text. **"** ** _Oppa, wait! YoungSaengie is not with you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah...deh, he's getting ready for his military service and has been busy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh,"_** Ilana said with disappointment in her voice. **"** ** _Oppa, when did he say his enrollment was?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh…soon. Ilana-yah, we've gotta go, we're picking up YiHyun and Emily. We'll see you tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? KyuJong Hyeong didn't tell me?"_** HyungJun was oblivious, as usual. KyuJong smacked him on the head. ** _"Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah Maknae quit messing around and say annyeong."_**

 __ _ **\- "Annyeong Princess,**_ _"_ HyungJun pouted and the call was terminated.

 **\- "** ** _Aish_** **."** KyuJong smacked his deongsang again for good measure. **_"I was trying to get off the phone before she asked more questions."_**

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae,_** **I** ** _didn't know. Eottoke? I'm worried."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll think of something, just keep quiet."_**

Jihoo wondered what was going on with her friends. Although he didn't know them, something sounded off. It was as if they were hiding something from Ilana. The question was why? He looked to Ilana who seemed to be in daze. **"** ** _Gwenchana?"_** He squeezed her hand.

 **\- "** ** _Deh_** **,"** she half smiled. She noticed something was just a little off and wondered if it had anything to do with YoungSaeng.

Arriving at the porridge shop, Jihoo and Ilana were greeted not only by Harabeoji and JanDi but also Gaeul, whom was no longer teaching Kindergarten, but pottery to all children at So family museum. Gaeul was joined by her husband, YiJeong and also WooBin and JaeKyung.

Ilana was quickly embraced and bade to sit by the girls.

 **-** ** _"I thought we were meeting just Harabeoji and Jan Di for lunch,"_** Jihoo said, surprised that all but Gu JunPyo were there.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae, na told Gaeul and she wanted to come."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na told WooBin,"_** YiJeong said.

 **\- "** ** _Bro must know how the women are, as soon as JaeKyung heard; there was no stopping her from coming. Greon, here we all are."_** WooBin explained.

 **\- "** ** _Gu JunPyo was busy mianhae. Also, sunbae knows he doesn't like juk. He did say to have Ilana and you come for dinner."_**

Ilana noticed Jihoo's emotionless face; he didn't like all the fuss. Little did she know she was the main attraction. Every little move Jihoo and Ilana made towards each other was observed and readily approved. She thought it sweet that his friends wanted to spend time with him and gave his leg a poke to remove his mask.

 **\- "** ** _It depends on how Ilana is feeling,"_** Jihoo finally answered after getting poked by his admin.

 _ **\- "Sunbae, Ilana looks worn out, have you not been taking care of her?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Jihoo,"_** JaeKyung also attacked.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo!"_** Ilana stopped the girls from picking on Jihoo. **_"He made me get some tests done this morning. That's what wore me out; Jihoo is a perfect chingu and Na don't make it easy for him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Perhaps if Ilana got to order her food, the color might return to her face if she ever gets to eat."_** Jihoo had his classic monotone that everyone was used to when he was annoyed but with Ilana, he used that tone when he was teasing.

\- **"** _ **Jihoo-yah, gwenchana,"**_ _s_ he smiled at him. " ** _Stop teasing."_**

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-ssi, Jihoo never teases, you should order before Ajussi doesn't allow us to hang out with you again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah should order the chicken and ginger juk, which will help restore your energy."_** Jihoo butted in before she could respond to WooBin. He knew what his friends were up to. The same thing they always were always up to. If Jihoo decided to get into a relationship with Ilana or anyone else, it would be on his terms, not theirs. Ilana only saw him as a friend and truthfully he didn't mind. It felt nice to be needed again and that's what was important. He enjoyed spending time with her and doing things just to see her smile or so he told himself. That fact that they were two lonely souls whose hearts could connect never occurred to him.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso, I'll try that."_**

Jihoo was brought back to the table by the sound of Ilana's voice.

 **\- "** _ **That's a good choice child,"**_ Harabeoji said. " ** _That will renew your strength after your ordeal from last night and this morning._**

 **** ** _\- "If everyone knows what they want, I'll tell sangsaneim."_** JanDi jumped up from the table once she had everyone's order. Ilana was puzzled.

\- **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, why does JanDi call the owner sangsaneim?"_**

 **** ** _\- "JanDi and I used to work here during our school years,"_** GaEul explained.

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh,**_ ** _na think this is where I first fell in love with her,"_** YiJeong reminisced.

 __ _ **\- "Yeobo,"**_ Gaeul gushed. **"** ** _It couldn't have been when YiJeong-ah dragged me out of here saying JanDi was in trouble?"_**

 **** ** _\- "So, dragging people around against their will runs in the family, hmm?"_** Ilana teased Jihoo, who betrayed nothing to the others. Only Ilana could see that little spec of humor in his eyes.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo might be the most civilized of them all but the lot of them could easily be cavemen,"_** JaeKyung joked.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!"_** The three cavemen at the table complained.

 **-** ** _"I've got the cutest of the cavemen,"_** JaeKyung sweetly kissed her husband.

Ilana giggled, Jihoo gave her his 'look' and that set her off, even more making it impossible for Jihoo not to join her.

Jan Di returned to the table wondering why everyone was in hysterics. Seeing JanDi's perplexed look, YiJeong chose to enlighten her. **"** ** _JaeKyung says we are cavemen but if we are, that makes Gu JunPyo the chief."_** YiJeong and WooBin were laughing hard and hi-fiving each other.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! That's not funny!"_** JanDi was trying hard not to laugh; she was turning red. That, in turn, made everyone else laugh even harder. **"** ** _YiJeong-ah, WooBin-ah should na tell Ilana your names before JaeKyung and Gauel took pity on you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, tell her!"_** JaeKyung said.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah is looking at F4's ex-Casanova and Don Juan. The yeoja made honest men out them."_**

The conversation continued to flow once the porridge was served.

 **\- "** ** _Oooh! Choah!"_** Ilana took a spoonful of her porridge.

 **\- "** ** _This is the best juk store in the neighborhood and to think it was Harabeoji who made it what it is now,"_** JanDi said.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo!"_** Harabeoji denied his involvement.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji used to come in and harass our Sangsaniem to make him things that weren't even on the menu,"_** Gauel said.

Harabeoji chuckled. " _ **He still made it and look where he is today."**_ Harabeoji smiled at the happy young people at the table, especially his Grandson whom never seemed so alive and relaxed. There will be a day that he will no longer be on this earth but his Grandson will have the love of this family. May the gods will it that Ilana will be included in that family? He chuckled as he observed that the pair wore matching smiles. Yes, fate brought those two together for a reason, just like it brought JanDi into their lives. He hoped to have life enough to see them both happy, without the shadow of sadness that surrounded them always. **_"Ilana-yah, when will you visit this old man again,"_** Harabeoji noted the light slightly fade from her face.

 **\- "** ** _Mollahyo Harabeoji, nae chingu will all be serving their military service and the newlyweds might be moving to California."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah! What are we?"**_ JaeKyung complained. **"** ** _Ilana still has us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yo Bro, bring her back with you again soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'm sure Jihoo will never travel with me again. I'm too much trouble."_**

 **** ** _\- "So is he, but we still like him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah WooBin...!"_** Jihoo playfully threatened.

Soon enough, Harabeoji and JanDi had to return to the clinic. JanDi managed to secure a commitment from Jihoo to come for dinner. JaeKyung and WooBin went back to her office and YiJeong back to his studio, while Gauel went back to the museum. It was a sweet time that left Ilana smiling.

 **\- "** ** _Na choah Ilana smiling."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na choah Jihoo smiling. You're so fortunate to have had the F4 to grow up with."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's a matter of opinion,"_** he grinned.

 **\- "** ** _Omo! Mean Ajussi."_** They were the last ones to leave the restaurant; Ilana, having given out goodbye hugs and made to swear she would be back soon. WooBin and JaeKyung promised to kidnap her next they were in New York.

 **-** ** _"How are you feeling?"_** Jihoo asked. Now that they were alone again, he wondered what to do next. He had the secretary at the foundation rearrange their flight so now they had the rest of the afternoon before them.

 **-** ** _"I feel better after I ate lunch. I think that's all I needed, wae?'_**

 **** ** _\- "Let's go back to my house really quick, I have an idea."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso?"_**

Arriving at Jihoo's house again, he pulled her along with him. What was Gaeul saying about being dragged? Ilana wondered. Through the entry and now in the sitting room, Jihoo made Ilana sit. _**"Don't move, don't get up and don't touch anything. I'll be right back."**_ Jihoo returned with two worn leather jackets, scarves and two pairs of gloves **.** ** _"Luckily I still had some of my old things. I used to be much smaller."_** Ilana could see from his high school pictures he had grown more muscular in his adult life. She wondered when he had the time to work out. **"** ** _The clothes Ilana is wearing won't be warm enough."_**

 **** ** _\- "Now where are we going?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You'll see, kaja."_** Jihoo pulled her to a garage and unveiled a motorcycle.

 **\- "** ** _Wh-what is Jihoo doing with that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Does Ilana-yah want to go for a ride?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, micheousso?"_**

Jihoo just laughed at her. " ** _It's not any different than riding a horse."_**

 **** ** _\- "A horse doesn't go quite as fast."_**

 **** ** _\- "I won't take it on the highway unless you're comfortable, trust me?"_**

Ilana had no idea how she ended up with a helmet on her head and climbing on the back of a motorcycle with Jihoo. He had instructed her how to sit, where to put her feet and where to hold on and also how to communicate during the ride. They took off slowly and Ilana only had a light hold on Jihoo, which quickly changed. This was not at all like riding a horse. She clung on for dear life, regardless of how awkward it was to have her arms around his waist. Ilana was so afraid to move, lest she throw them off balance.

It had been some time since Jihoo took the bike out, never having time or really making time. With Ilana here, it seemed he had time for everything. He smiled as her grip on him tightened then loosened and then tightened again. She hadn't told him to stop yet, so he continued to his planned destination, taking them through streets that wouldn't be too crowded.

Arriving at their destination, Jihoo stopped the bike in a square courtyard type of space, in what looked like either a school or government buildings. Ilana remained frozen as he practically had to pry her hands off him. **_"Gwenchana?"_** Jihoo removed their helmets. Ilana nodded her head. Awkwardly, he dismounted first and then helped her off, too. **"** ** _Kaja, I'm sure Ilana wants to get off."_** Ilana nodded again, still a little shocked at just having been on a motorcycle. This had become a vacation of firsts; not only her first time in the country and seeing its wonderful landmarks but also riding a bike and now a motorcycle. What next will her friends think of; bungee jumping? Ilana shook her head thinking it best not even to put that into thoughts. Someone might hear her inner mutterings and decide it would be a good idea. Dismounting with a little more grace than the bicycle, thanks to Jihoo, she wondered where they were. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, what is this place?"_**

 **** ** _\- "This is Shinwha preschool, Kindergarten, Elementary, High School, and University."_**

 __ _ **\- "All that?"**_ Ilana said amazed. **"** ** _Wait? Shinwha, like the hotels?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Gu JunPyo's family controls it but all our parents were the founders. The students here are from the top 1% of the country's wealthiest families. That's how it can be a complete educational facility. There aren't that many students. Everyone should be in class at the moment, which is why it looks empty."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau! Spoiled rich kids."_** Ilana's net worth was impressive, yet she wouldn't be considered in the top 1% of the country. Kim HyunJoong did tell her Jihoo and the others were the wealthiest families in Korea but they seem so normal to her. Well, somewhat normal, no one would guess _she_ was a chaebol, as KyuJong had called her once. She was touched that her companion would give her a glimpse of who he is when he's not Dr. Jihoo. One would think he was boasting but Ilana knew he wasn't. Again, thinking of Pride and Prejudice when Elizabeth had come to visit Darbyshire and Pemberley; Mr. Darcy wanted to show her through his vast estate who he was at the core of it. Not the self-centered egotistical man Elizabeth thought he was. Many people thought Jihoo was cold and unfriendly, except to his patients but he had always been kind and warm to Ilana. There was more to him than she knew which is why he must have brought her here.

 **\- "** ** _Na hate to admit we weren't the best people back then. Spoiled doesn't do it justice. Na mostly remained quiet and let JunPyo and the others do what they were going to do until..."_** Should he tell her about JanDi? He hesitated and then thought against it. All that was in the past and she didn't really need to know.

 **\- "** _ **Jihoo-yah, until what?"**_ Ilana was very interested.

\- " _Until a new scholarship student issued a direct challenge to Gu JunPyo. She tamed him and therefore us all at the same time."_

 _ **\- "Wau, she must have been a force to reckon with, what happened to her?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, she was and still is. Currently, she is Gu JunPyo's anae."_**

 **** ** _\- "JanDi? Elizabeth and Darcy! A Korean version of 'Pride and Prejudice!"_** Jihoo laughed at her analogy. He had never thought of it that way but he supposed there were similarities.

- ** _"Come, I'll show you our classroom,"_** Jihoo guided her through the maze of corridors until they were on the second floor in a deserted wing. He unlocked a door and escorted her in. All the furniture was covered.

 _ **\- "No one uses this room anymore?"**_

 _ **\- "Deh, it's the F4 private classroom. This is where we spent most of our academic life. I suppose it's just waiting for our children."**_ Ilana wondered why he hadn't married yet, seeing that all his friends were married. The idea of asking crossed her mind briefly and she quickly removed it. Last time she listened to the questions in her head, she ended up with a horrible pain in her chest and unconscious. _"I'll show Ilana our private lounge._ "

Arriving at the semi-hidden lounge, Ilana looked around at a TV, stereo system, pinball machine and other video game consoles, and a plush couch. **_"Jihoo-ah, did you guys really study or play around?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We did a lot of playing but also some studying. WooBin and I are the only ones who finished the University program. Gu JunPyo finished in New York and YiJeong in Sweden."_**

 **** ** _\- "Were you lonely without the other two?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh but there wasn't time to be lonely. WooBin and I were finishing our degrees and taking the reins of the family business."_**

 **\- "** ** _Something_** **I** ** _should have been doing,"_** she thought. She'd let others take on her responsibilities. Again, she was amazed at her friend and wished she had just a fraction of his confidence and talents.

Jihoo had stopped talking but Ilana was staring at him, lost in her own thoughts. **_"Wae? Ilana is staring at me?"_**

Ilana woke from her trance and turned her head before he saw her blush. **_"Anieyo, I just spaced out for a little bit. What other interesting things did you do here?"_** She ducked out the door before he could see her face.

Taking one of the security carts, Jihoo drove them to the back of the property where the stables were located. There were a few students exercising their horses. Jihoo showed Ilana through the doors of the stables and were quickly greeted by a handler. _**"Yoon Jihoo-ssi, what a good surprise! What can I do for you today?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, na was showing nae chingu the campus. Ilana-yah, I'll show you nae mal."_**

Ilana Couldn't help think of JungMin at the mention of the word 'mal'. They walked over to a stable, where a white horse happily munched on oats. Of course, he had nothing to be unhappy about; everything about this place was state of the art. Her own comfortable barn was not too far behind.

 **-** ** _"Rui-ah, this is nae chingu Ilana inmnida."_** Jihoo stroked the animal's head and he received his master's caresses with joy. **_"Ilana-yah, this is Rui, my faithful companion and chingu for a long time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeon hasseyo Rui-ssi. It's nice to meet you boy."_** Ilana brought herself close to Rui's nostrils so he could smell her. He snorted his approval, making her laugh. She stroked him, just the way her own horse liked to be stroked. He was a fine animal and well cared for despite his old age, just like her Basilico. There was a bunch of carrots nearby and Ilana picked one up. _**"Rui-ssi, you want a snack?"**_ Rui responded by taking a good bite out of the carrot. _**"Dat's a good boy, Ajumma Ilana is going to spoil you for a little bit, is that ok?"**_ She cooed at Rui like one would a small child.

Jihoo observed with a smile on his face; she did know her way around horses. Rui was usually particular to whom he gave his approval too. JanDi was the only one to whom the animal approved so quickly. **_"Would you like to go for a ride?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Rui-ah, na think Ajussi is jealous, he's afraid you'll like me better than him. Rui and I are just getting to know each other."_** She had picked up a brush and was brushing his coat gently.

 **-** ** _"Ara Rui would leave me for you any day. Wouldn't you?"_** Jihoo ran his hand over the animal's head. The horse answered with a snort. **_"Kaja, na will bring her back later."_** He took Ilana by the hand and led her to the younger horses. He told one of the handlers to saddle up two horses. **_"The hills above the school are great for riding."_** Ilana watched the handler bring out a saddle. It was an English _saddle._

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah,"_** she tapped his shoulder. He was helping the handler gear up the horse.

 ** _\- "Deh?"_** He turned to look at her.

 **-** ** _"That's an English saddle,"_** Ilana gestured to the saddle, while Jihoo gave her a puzzled look. **_"Do you have a western saddle?"_**

Jihoo wanted to laugh; something told him this was going to be an issue. **_"Ah, mollahyo let me check."_** He returned to face the handler and ask. _"_ _ **Mianhae,"**_ Jihoo said. **_"We only teach traditional English riding, wae?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah, I'm Mexican, Spanish,_** **and** ** _Californian, I can't ride English style?"_** Jihoo had a feeling she was never formally trained. Now that he recalled, there was a saddle in the corner of her room. Thankfully, he had a solution. **_"Gwenchana, Ilana can ride with me, if you're uncomfortable on your own."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo! I can try! What's the difference, right?"**_ He smiled at her in encouragement. She mounted the horse with ease, no fear of toppling over a 2,000-pound animal. The seat felt odd and uncomfortable, but that was the least of her problems, the manner of guiding the horse was completely different and she couldn't get the animal to respond no matter what she tried. _"_ _ **Yah,"**_ she bent forward to pet the animal, _"_ _ **you're making me look bad here. Can you please try it my way for today?"**_

Jihoo watched with mounting fascination and amusement. After a few minutes of being entertained, he dismounted. _**"Let me show you."**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I know how to ride,"_** **s** he said confidently, even if it didn't look like the truth, at the moment.

 ** _\- "Ilana is not used to this bridle and saddle, I'll teach you,"_** he signaled for the handler to take his mount.

 ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, what are you doing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Teaching you."_** Before she could say more, he was already climbing on behind her.

 **** ** _\- "You can just point out the differences, I'm a fast learner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Some things are best explained and learned by doing."_**

Ilana scooted herself nervously as far forward as possible. This wasn't far enough not to feel his warmth behind her. Letting out her breath a few times, Ilana tried to relax or the horse would get upset. She chanted to herself: **_"it's only Jihoo, it's only Jihoo, this will be fun, and you'll learn something new."_** Jihoo patiently explained the technique of English style and demonstrated once. After, he placed the reins in Ilana's hands, holding them while she got the feel of it. She began to relax, concentrating on what she was being taught and also explaining to Jihoo differences of the Western style she was raised with.

They were soon out of the school grounds and climbing the hills, which were very scenic. She drove the reins and he did the legwork in perfect harmony. One would think this was a common occurrence.

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, do you ride at all in New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae? Wae are there two Yoon Jihoo? The one that likes to ride a motorcycle, go sailing, and horseback riding and then to the one that's just a Doctor who plays his violin in the still of the night and wastes his time on me."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ilana-yah does not waste my time. As for the rest, didn't Plato say 'invention was the Mother of necessity'? Sailing was just a way of getting quiet time on vacations, Rui was there when I needed a friend but didn't want to talk or I just needed a listener and not a response. He was also my companion but I think I found a suitable replacement in New York."**_ Ilana wondered what had replaced Rui but didn't want to interrupt him. ** _"As for the motorcycle, na had a phobia of driving."_** He didn't say more, nor did he need to. Ilana unconsciously patted his leg, letting him know in that silent gesture, she was there to listen or just be. Jihoo somehow understood what she wanted to convey and squeezed her hand in acknowledgment. **_"Yah Agassi,"_** he teased, _ **"both hands."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh Sangsaneim!"_**

They rode for hours without hurry, many times in silence and many times stopping to enjoy the view of the city below them.

Returning their horse to the stable yard, they helped the handler to groom him and said goodbye to Rui. **"** ** _We need to clean up before heading to JunPyo's house,"_** Jihoo said. _"_ _ **I'll have the driver meet me at the hotel and bring me clothes and also the car. He can take the motorcycle back. Na don't think Ilana wants to ride it much longer than necessary."**_

 **** ** _\- "It would take some getting used to but just not today, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_**

Having The motorcycle helped them get back to the hotel much faster than had they driven. It was now rush hour and the congestion was thick. Every time Jihoo wove through cars, Ilana increased her grip on his waist. She was glad to be off the bike as they entered the hotel. The driver was waiting for them, ready to hand Jihoo fresh clothes, Ilana's purse, coat, and the keys to the car. He bowed and left. Ilana went to her suite and Jihoo to his. Friend's privilege, Ilana thought. First thing she did was check to see if YoungSaeng had called, still nothing. Wanting to break down in despair, she sent yet another text. _**"Where or where has my Oppa gone oh where or where can he be? With his hair cut short and his cute little cheeks or where or where can he be? Oppa is cruel, wae?"**_ Before she could burst into tears, she turned on the shower and hopped in.

Over an hour later, Jihoo was knocking at Ilana's door. She was dressed in a cream-colored skirt and taupe colored blouse and matching ballerina flats. Uee and Shancai had given her the outfit for her Birthday. She should have realized if it looked too short, it _was_ too short. Ilana thought she'd better change but wouldn't it be rude not to use the gift? Jihoo's insistent knocking wasn't letting her think. Trying to pull the skirt down further, she gave up and decided to open the door.

Jihoo had just decided to ring her phone when the door finally opened. _**"Jihoo-yah, can I just change my outfit?"**_ Ilana asked quickly while only poking her head out the door.

 ** _\- "Wae? Ilana doesn't have to overdress, you'll be fine."_**

 __ _ **\- "I don't like this outfit after all,"**_ she felt her face heat at the idea of Jihoo seeing so much of her legs.

 _ **\- "If na didn't know better, na would think aliens abducted nae chingu,"**_ _he_ pushed the door in and Ilana as well. _**"Arraso, what's wrong with your out..."**_ His eyes couldn't help fixating themselves on her bare legs. It had been months since he'd seen her in a dress but never one that short.

 ** _\- "I'm changing!"_** Ilana said.

Jihoo cleared his throat. **_"Anieyo, anieyo, Ilana-yah is yippeun as always. Na was just surprised. Kaja, the traffic hasn't died down yet, it could take a while."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, let me change or go to the store and get me some tights, jaebal!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Eeliwah,"_** Jihoo took Ilana's hand and spun her around until his arm locked around her and she faced the mirror. **_"You are beautiful, yippeun, trust me."_** He kissed her cheek for good measure.

Blushing, Ilana said: _ **"Remind me to kill Uee. I wore it once; I don't have to wear it again, right?"**_ She grabbed her purse and coat.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, and not when I'm not around to fight off your namja chingu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na will definitely not wear it again, na don't need a namja chingu."_** She thought of YoungSaeng; ** _"I just want my friend back_** **."** Before the oppressive melancholy could set in, Ilana forced herself to smile and took hold of Jihoo's arm, " ** _So, how far is Gu JunPyo's house?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Not too far."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is Jihoo sure I can't go back and change?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! The skirt is in the fashion from here, you're fine. Is Ilana going to believe me when I say you're yippeun."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, na don't see what you see."_**

 __ _ **\- "We'll have to discuss that in our next counseling session."**_ Jihoo grinned, they never did have the formal sessions he had threatened her with; instead, he took advantage of any opportunity to get her to talk about herself.

 ** _\- "Tch!"_** Ilana scoffed at him.

Arriving at Gu JunPyo's home, which for Ilana might as well be a palace, they were ushered in by a butler. _**"Is this place for real?"**_ Ilana whispered to Jihoo, who smiled at her. Ilana just wasn't raised in such lavishness. It wasn't that she couldn't afford it but her parents chose to live a simpler life.

 _ **\- "Shinwa owns a good portion of South Korea,"**_ he whispered back.

Ilana wondered what portion Jihoo and the others owned.

 ** _\- "Sunbae! Ilana-yah! Nomu haengbohkae, you came!"_** JanDi greeted them with her usual vivaciousness.

 _ **\- "Jihoo! Ilana-ssi, welcome."**_ JunPyo bowed to Ilana who bowed back, she was getting the hang of it fast. The guys had always bowed to her on the ship but they were all too good of friends now for such formality.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida,"_** Ilana said.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** JanDi answered back as they walked towards a sitting area. _**"You'll be leaving tomorrow and we haven't really spent time with Jihoo."**_

 _-_ _ **"Mianhaeyo, it's my fault. He's been playing tour guide for me,"**_ she smiled at Jihoo.

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Gu JunPyo mumbled and JanDi gave him an elbow to the side.

 ** _\- "Kansamnida, Gu JunPyo-ssi, for lending me your best friend."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, he was my best friend first,"_** JunPyo pouted.

 **-** ** _"Jankanmanyo, I'm going to check on dinner. Come with me."_** JanDi took her husband by the ear and led him to a different room.

Ilana and Jihoo smiled at each other. **_"I like Gu JunPyo, he's funny._** ** _He couldn't have been_** **that** _ **bad in school,"**_ Ilana said.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, don't let him fool you; JanDi made a new man out of him but Ilana would not have wanted to get on his bad side in school."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tch, na don't believe you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ask JanDi."_**

 **\- "Anieyo!** ** _Na can't ask that!_** **"** Jihoo shrugged his shoulders indicating a 'suit yourself' type of attitude.

In the other room, Jan Di let her husband have a piece of her mind. _"Gu JunPyo! Behave yourself! Are you trying to frighten Ilana?"_

 _-_ _ **"Neaga behaving! Na didn't do anything to Ilana."**_

 **** ** _\- "JunPyo is jealous of Jihoo's friendship with Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana is the key to bringing him back, you said so yourself. It will take time, maja? You told me there were things in her past he could help her overcome, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Dehhh,"_** he hated when his wife was right.

 _ **\- "Now be nice,**_ _"_ she warned. Her husband knew better than to get her angry.

JanDi made sure that dinner was being served before they returned to fetch Jihoo and Ilana.

 _-_ _ **"Come, dinner is ready,"**_ JanDi said.

 _-_ _ **"JanDi-ah, where is InHei?"**_ Jihoo asked JanDi for his cute little niece. That was one of his highlights at coming home each month is too see InHei and YiJeong and Gauel's little one, JeongYul.

 _ **\- "I'll get her; she just woke from her nap."**_ JunPyo ran to the stairs to retrieve his precious angel.

 ** _\- "We didn't tell her Ajussi Jihoo was coming over. She wouldn't nap from excitement."_**

 **** ** _\- "How old is she, JanDi?"_** Ilana asked.

 **\- "She's three,"** Jan Di said as Gu JunPyo was descending the stairs. InHei sat proudly in Daddy's arms, dressed in a vibrant pink Hanbok. She could pass for a little mannequin, she was so cute.

 **** ** _\- "What a sweet little girl,"_** Ilana said. She didn't realize how much she missed her kids. They kept in touch by emails but she wanted to see them again. Perhaps she would ask Dr. Jaejoong when she got back. All her tests had come back fine; he should allow her to go back to her previous activities.

 ** _\- "Ajussi Jihoo! You came! Bogoshipawtso!"_** InHei escaped Daddy and ran to Uncle Jihoo, who gladly scooped her up giving her a kiss.

 ** _\- "InHei-ah, na chingu Ilana inmida."_**

 ** _\- "Annyeong hasseyo, InHei, nice to meet you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ajussi, Ajumma is yeoja chingu?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** Both Jihoo and Ilana corrected. _"InHei-ah, Ilana is chingu from work. This is her first time in Korea."_

 _\- "Chinchayo?"_

 _\- "Deh and she's from California, where Mickey Mouse lives."_ InHei's eyes grew very big at this revelation.

 _ **\- "Jeongmal?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh but sadly it's been many years since I've visited Mickey and his chingu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Appa took na and Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? Was it fun?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nae chingu took me to Lotte World, it was fun."_** This little girl was a dear.

 _-_ _ **"Appa! When can we go back to Lotte World?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Soon, maybe when Ajussi comes back we can all go, with Imo and Ajussi-deul."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ajussi Jihoo will come, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, how does InHei ask?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ahjussii, jusseyooo."_** Yup, this little one had Uncle Jihoo wrapped around her finger. Looking at him, Ilana thought he'd make a great Father.

 _-_ _ **"Oh, I'll check my schedule."**_

 ** _\- "Ajussi!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, arraso, InHei convinced me."_**

 ** _\- "Sunbae, don't let her aegyo get to you. You spoil her enough as it is."_**

 **** ** _\- "How can I not, when she reminds me so much of you,"_** Jihoo thought. _"_ _ **Anieyo! Na only see nae favorite niece once a month."**_

 __ _ **\- "Yah, if Jihoo spent more time with us, you would get more time with the kids,"**_ JunPyo said.

 ** _\- "JunPyo, you know Jihoo doesn't have a lot of time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na wish I had only a little of Jihoo's talent. He's everything to everyone. Chingu, Uissa, mentor, chairman, counselor, grandson, it's a miracle he has any time to himself."_** Ilana praised her friend. JunPyo and JanDi were in awe, Ilana Spoke the truth. Jihoo wasn't always around but he was there when he was needed most.

 _\- "Ilana-yah knows nae Sunbae well."_ JanDi thought she would be so happy to have her fireman settle down with Ilana. In her heart, she felt that Ilana would always support and love him for who he was.

 _-_ _ **"Anieyo, na have only known him for less than a year, I'm sure you know every small thing about him."**_

Even Gu JunPyo was impressed, ** _"Deh, he's selfless as he is stubborn and the best chingu you'll ever have."_**

Jihoo was uncomfortable with all the attention. _**"JanDi-ah, gomawo for the dinner, everything is wonderful."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na wish I had more time and you could show me how to make some of these dishes."_**

 **** ** _\- "No one makes better kimchi,"_** **JunPyo praised his wife.**

 **-** ** _"I know the gimbap she made us was delicious,"_** Ilana said.

They ate dinner and sat around chatting, Ilana often left the adult conversation to talk to InHei. _"_ _ **Ajumma**_ **," I** nHei whispered, **"** ** _can you stay in Korea?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'd like to but I have work to do in New York, wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na thought if ajussi Jihoo came with you this time, he'd stay if Ajumma stayed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Inhei misses ajussi when he's not here?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** InHei quickly agreed to that statement.

 **** ** _\- "Alguesumnida, I miss nae chingu when he's here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ajumma will come visit again?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Ilana couldn't help say she would. She just loved to be around kids, they always gave her a sense of peace and wellbeing. **_"Will InHei visit Ajumma when you visit with Ajussi Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Greoumyo!"_**

Jihoo was listening to the conversation with a smile on his face. Having seen her with Isabel and now InHei, he could easily picture Ilana as a Mother who would be close to her children.

 __ _ **\- "Ilana-ssi,"**_ Gu JunPyo brought her attention back to the adult world. _ **"What does your family do?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Ah,"_** she hesitated slightly. _"They own a small business."_

 _\- "What kind of business?"_

 _\- "A small marketing agency."_

 _\- "Is Ilana-ssi not going to take over the business for your parents?"_

 _\- "A-anieyo, na don't have an interest in it and they have people with talent greater than mine to take over."_ Ilana smiled at him but it never reached her eyes. In fact, her eyes had a far-off look to them; Jihoo had seen that look many times before. Usually when she was reminded of something to do with home.

After dinner, Ilana found herself on the floor with JanDi playing with InHei and her giant dollhouse that had permanent residence in the sitting room. JunPyo didn't want his daughter confined to the nursery; the entire house was her home, not just the one section. Hers would be a much different childhood than his.

Jihoo, although he conversed with ease, his eyes followed Ilana and JanDi. The more he saw Ilana, the less he saw JanDi. He liked Ilana's company, he admitted, but was it more? Could he trust that she was the one he'd been waiting for?

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-ah, na see the way you look at her. Has she told you anything?"_** Gu JunPyo asked quietly.

 _ **\- "Anieyo, I want to say she's estranged from her family, or worse."**_ He didn't want to think that she too could have lost her parents. **_"Ara you know what happened to her hajiman I don't think I can pretend not to know if you tell me._** **Every day she trusts me more with her thoughts, na don't want to lose that."**

 **** ** _\- "Wae Did you come with her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana doesn't fly well on her own; she needed a chingu she could trust."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dude, you trust her too, you're good for each other. If Gaeul were here, she'd say you found your soulmate."_**

Jihoo laughed and rolled his eyes, at his school bully come, hopeless romantic friend.

Ilana heard Jihoo's laughter and smiled as she let her gaze rest upon him for a moment **.** ** _"It's good to hear him laugh,_** " JanDi said.

 _\- "His laugh always makes me laugh or smile too. I wonder why that is?"_

 _\- "Na think when two hearts know each other, they are happy when the other is happy and sad when the other is sad."_ JanDi smiled at the two people she loved the most in this world, her husband, and her fireman.

 _ **\- "JanDi-ah, you're a Doctor, you know hearts don't talk."**_ Ilana laughed.

 ** _\- "Ani, but they are muscle and you need to exercise muscle to strengthen it. Friendship, love, and trust are all exercises that work together to strengthen your heart. Individually, it's not enough."_** Ilana considered the words. ** _"Jihoo can help Ilana strengthen her heart while he is strengthening his."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na think his heart is very strong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, it wasn't always. Na think it's gotten stronger since he's known Ilana._**

Ilana shook her head at JanDi. _"Na, rely too much on him, I think. He's too good a chingu. How can I repay him?"_

 _ **\- "Ilana will think of something, just exercise your heart."**_

The evening ended with Jihoo playing a lullaby on the guitar for InHei. Ilana thought she could listen to him play for hours, just like YoungSaeng's voice. She had been distracted from thinking of YoungSaeng, thanks to Jihoo. But now he managed to sneak back into her thoughts. Saying goodbye to JunPyo and JanDi, with another promise to visit, Jihoo and Ilana walked out the door.

Once in the car, Ilana immediately checked her phone for missed calls or texts. There was nothing new. Jihoo entered the car and saw the disappointment in her eyes and her phone on her lap. He couldn't stand it and took her hand in his. _"_ _ **Ilana will see all her chingu tomorrow,"**_ **h** e reassured her.

 **** ** _\- "Ara,"_** she hoped.

Jihoo deliberately took the scenic route back to the hotel. He wasn't ready to let her go; he needed to see her smile again. She had been lost in thought the entire ride, not even realizing they had stopped not in front of the hotel but a park.

 _ **\- "Where are we?"**_ Ilana asked as Jihoo opened her door and helped her out of the car.

 _ **\- "Banpo Hangang Park,"**_ was all he said.

 _\- "_ **Wae?"**

 **\- "See for yourself."** He pointed to the distance and she saw an amazing sight. A colorful fountain flowing from the side of the bridge. Her reaction did not disappoint Jihoo. _**"Kaja, we can get a closer look."**_ Ilana was speechless at this record-breaking marvel. A rainbow of colors painted the canons of water as they danced to music from both top and bottom decks of the bridge. They sat on a bench under a shelter to watch.

Ilana finally found her voice, _"Jihoo-yah, this place is beyond reality. I never want to wake from this dream."_

 **** ** _\- "There are 286 fountains in Seoul. Ilana has to come back to until you see them all."_**

 __ _ **\- "That would take a lifetime!"**_ She laughed.

- _"Isn't that what we have? A lifetime? One lifetime to live?"_

One life to live? She never thought of living, just existing. For some reason, she _could_ see herself living here. Yet when YoungSaeng asked her to stay, she said her life was in New York. She shook her head and laughed at her silliness. _"Jihoo-yah this place...na think you'll have me believing in fairy tales."_ As if on cue a familiar tune began to play. **_"Phantom of the Opera, I think?"_**

Jihoo was inspired to hum along and then the words came to him as if carried by the breeze. He began to sing: _**"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Ilana, that's all I ask of you...**_ ** _(Music)_** ** _"_**

* * *

 ** _Arraso my pretties:_**

 ** _1) I thought it'd be cute to see Jihoo riding his motorcycle for old time's sake. I debated whether Ilana would get on or not, but she's not a coward for things like that. Her only fear is intimacy and relationships. The fact that she was a recluse; she didn't have friends to experience things with._**

 ** _2) Jihoo used the motorcycle and Rui to engage Ilana in trust-building exercises._**

 ** _3) I couldn't help think of Phantom of the Opera when Ilana said it would take a lifetime to see all the water fountains._**

 ** _Kansamnida, jeongmal! Next week, the return home and no YoungSaengie to say goodbye to. :( Dun Dun DunDun...what will happen?_**

 **** ** _\- Jalja_**


	72. The Return Home

**_April 5, 2014_**

Ilana looked around her room to make sure everything was packed and nothing left behind. She wore a smile on her face. How could she not? She had memories enough to last a lifetime. Her smile grew wider. **_"A lifetime,_** **"** she mumbled, remembering Jihoo's sweet singing voice. It was different than YoungSaeng's tenor but beautiful and melodic all the same. She had no idea he _could_ sing, her friend was just a fountain of talents. All her friends were. Thinking of _all_ her friends, she thought of the one silent friend; he would be there today, he had to be. He wouldn't let her leave without a proper goodbye, right?

Ilana was ready and had her door propped open by the time Jihoo arrived to pick her up. She was fighting with the checkout system. It kept saying she had a zero balance. Jihoo walked in on her frustrated mutterings. **_"Gwenchana?_** **"** He asked.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah! It's not letting me check out. Well, it's letting me check out, but it's not showing a balance due."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, JunPyo took care of it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, hajiman I stayed one more night."_**

 __ _ **\- "Maja,**_ _"_ he was already calling for a steward to take her luggage.

 **-** ** _"What do you mean that's right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It means there is nothing due,"_** he had both hands on her shoulders.

 **\- "** _ **Jihoo-yah, how is there nothing due? Taxes at the very least and one more night?"**_ The steward was already loading her luggage per Jihoo's nod of the head.

 **\- "** _ **It's JunPyo's welcome to you, he says you can pay him next time."**_ He grinned at the stubborn set of her jaw.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah, I can pay my hotel room."_**

 **** ** _\- "Leave your tip. Kaja, your chingu will be waiting."_**

 **** ** _\- "What's the point of having money, if they don't let you spend it,"_** Ilana grumbled under her breath. Entering a sizeable tip, she grabbed her purse and followed him out.

Arriving at Butterfingers Pancakes, promptly at seven, Ilana felt nervous. _"He has to be here right? He promised to be Oppa always. Of course he'll be here...What if he's not?"_ She had slept peacefully, secure in her thoughts that she would see YoungSaeng today. He'd been busy and unable to call her the last two days, she told herself. What if he really was avoiding her? Was it possible he never wanted to speak to her again? Jihoo had employed the driver for the day, he had opened Jihoo's door and now Jihoo was opening Ilana's door.

Jihoo observed Ilana exit the car as if in a daze. She had been preoccupied in the car; could she be worried about the flight already? _**"Gwenchana?**_ **"** He placed his hand on her shoulder.

 **\- "** ** _Deh,_** **"** she smiled unconvincingly. He let it slide and took her cold hand in his. Again, she smiled; this time apologetically for her nerves.

They approached the door and HyungJun came tumbling out. _**"Princess!"**_ Over exuberant as usual, he cannonballed into her with his hug. Maknae didn't even realize Jihoo had her by the hand.

 **\- "** _ **HyungJun Oppa! You're going to knock me down and take Jihoo with me."**_ Jihoo had already released her hand precisely to avoid that situation. Someone had to jump in and keep Ilana from falling.

 **\- "** ** _Maknae! You're going to kill someone with your hugs one day,"_** KyuJong scolded.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, I got excited."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Oppa."_** The men all bowed to each other and KyuJong hugged Ilana, tighter than he usually did. Ilana looked at him oddly when he released her and then looked around expectantly. Any second she should be seeing a dimpled otter grinning at her and calling her Cinderella. He was nowhere in sight and the guys weren't saying anything.

Jihoo saw her eyes searching. KyuJong looked directly at him. He was trying to tell him something with his gaze. He took a glance at their Maknae and saw a worried look on his face. **"** ** _Let's go in before it gets later."_** Something was happening and he needed to get Ilana sitting down. Jihoo placed his hand on the small of Ilana's back and was already pushing her along.

 **-** _ **"Deh, we've already got the table, Kansamnida Jihoo-ssi for making the reservations."**_ Maknae was chattering away in nervousness.

Ilana was still looking around expecting YoungSaeng to pop out any minute. She knew something was going on, it seemed like all three men were trying to get her quickly into the restaurant. Jihoo had only gotten her to take two steps when she stopped and wouldn't move. _**"Kim KyuJong,"**_ Ilana's voice shook. **_"Please tell me YoungSaeng Oppa is at the table waiting for us?"_** HyungJun looked at his Hyeong nervously, KyuJong sighed and Jihoo wrapped his arm around Ilana whose entire body was now trembling.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, let's go inside, it's getting late. You'll have to take your breakfast to go at this rate,"_** KyuJong turned to go inside.

 **\- "** _ **Tell me! Jaebal! Wae? Wae didn't he come?"**_ Tears began to fall.

HyungJun was crying now, too and KyuJong looked at Jihoo in complete helplessness. Jihoo took a tighter hold on Ilana and dragged her into the restaurant and to her seat. Whatever news she was about to receive, he wanted her sitting down for it.

The waitress knew who Jihoo was and rushed to help them as soon as they were seated. **"** ** _The usual for ajussi?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, the same pancakes but with the favorites combo and an extra plate. A carafe of orange juice, juseyo,"**_ he was going to have to force Ilana to eat. He had a tight hold of her shaking form. **"** ** _If possible, rush, juseyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Waffle lover's special, juseyo,"_** KyuJong ordered.

 **\- "** ** _Split Decision plate, juseyo,"_** HyungJun ordered.

 **\- "** _ **Omo, Maknae is going to eat all that?"**_ The Split decision had a little bit of everything included.

 **** ** _\- "Mwo! I'm a stress eater, Hyeong knows that!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Oppa, W-wae? Wae is Oppa str-stressed? T-tell me?"**_ Ilana stuttered. She was so cold, all of a sudden, and though Jihoo had his arm around her and his hand held hers, she couldn't find his warmth. KyuJong and HyungJun looked at each other and then to Jihoo as the oldest at the table. This annoyed Ilana. **"** ** _Don't look at him!"_** Ilana slammed the table with her free hand, regardless of stares. Jihoo hadn't let her go, only held her tighter. **"** ** _Tell me! Where is YoungSaeng?"_**

 **** ** _\- "He couldn't come,"_** KyuJong answered quietly after Jihoo and he communicated silently. He held Ilana's eyes with compassion.

 **\- "** ** _Couldn't or wouldn't?"_** Ilana felt herself getting lightheaded.

The juice had arrived and Jihoo immediately poured Ilana a glass. **"** ** _Drink, the sweetness will help you. Try to keep calm, remember what Uissanim said. YoungSaeng-ssi wouldn't want Ilana to get sick, because of him."_**

 **** ** _\- "I told the Doctor it was easier said than done. YoungSaeng hates me; he doesn't care what I do."_** Tears poured freely down her face again.

 **\- "** _ **Andwae!"**_ KyuJong said.

 **\- "** _ **Anieya (not true)!"**_ HyungJun jumped in. **"** ** _He told us to let you enjoy the rest of your vacation."_**

 **\- "** ** _So much for breaking it to her gently,"_** KyuJong thought.

 **-** ** _"Wh-when, wh-when did-did he tell you that?"_** Ilana asked.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, we haven't seen him since we parted ways with you guys on Wednesday."_** KyuJong took the envelope from his pocket. **"** ** _He left us all letters, HyungJun found them Thursday morning. He's in Namson training center."_**

Ilana felt Jihoo jerk in surprise. **"** ** _What's that?"_** She took the letter, holding it gingerly as if it were a bomb.

 **\- "** ** _It's a military training center. You go there for boot camp."_** Jihoo answered.

 **\- "** ** _He-he's in the military? He told me he was going in after I left!"_** Ilana rested her head in her free hand, it was now pounding. **"** ** _Wae Oppa? Wae?"_**

They were interrupted by the food being served.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah, Ilana-yah, he didn't tell us."_** KyuJong resumed the conversation once the waitress, who was obviously lingering, had left.

Jihoo was diligently preparing a plate for Ilana. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, eat and talk at the same time. Try and calm yourself and get the entire story before calculating your own."_** He was also interested in this story; after all, didn't he run off to the military without saying goodbye as well?

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, what did you guys talk about before you parted on Wednesday?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The usual,"_** Ilana said, eyes downcast and fidgeting with the envelope.

KyuJong understood but not HyungJun. **"** ** _Princess, what's the usual?"_**

Jihoo also wanted to know what the usual was. Ilana had told him YoungSaeng was disappointed in her, he wondered why?

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, Oppa, I don't want to talk about it,"_** avoiding HyungJun's question, Ilana tried to pick up the fork and eat but found her hand shaking. Jihoo saw her struggle and fed her a piece of pancake. Taking the offered food, Ilana swallowed but felt like it was stuck in her throat. He held the juice up to her lips and she tried to smile at him but it just hurt too much. She vaguely wondered if that was even possible for your lips to hurt from sadness. She took the envelope in her hand and stared at it, afraid of its contents. Will it say how much he hates her and never wants anything to do with her? That he was wrong and can never be her Oppa again. The more she stared at the envelope, the more she was unable to breathe. She closed her eyes; hoping the pain would go away.

Jihoo saw her struggling and was counting her breaths. KyuJong was also carefully watching the rise and fall of her chest. HyungJun was silently sobbing while trying to eat. Making a decision, Jihoo reached over and took the envelope from Ilana's fingertips. Her eyes opened and questioned him. _**"Ilana can read this later on the plane when you're calmer. At the moment, na want you to eat."**_ Ilana's was shocked, but she nodded in silent acquiescence. She wasn't ready to read it yet anyway. Perhaps she never would, that way she'll always remember her caring Oppa.

Ilana didn't speak the rest of the time. She took a few bites of food on her own but mostly Jihoo forced her to eat. KyuJong and Jihoo carried on a pleasant conversation, mainly about the clinics and his Grandfather and his parent's vision for the foundation. HyungJun tried to cheer Ilana up with his constant chatter.

 **\- "** _ **Princess, you'll have to come back for my wedding. YiHyun and I are thinking a month after KyuJong Hyun gets done with military service. You'll be there right?"**_ Ilana was only half listening; her mind was on the ticking time bomb in Jihoo's pocket. **"** ** _Princess! Can you try and smile for me?"_** Ilana looked up at him but just couldn't make herself smile. **"** ** _That does it, Na will beat up Hyeong when I see him and then Na will be your favorite Oppa."_**

This made Ilana crack a smile, **"** ** _Pabo, you're going to get YiHyun upset."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieya!"**_ He shook his head, **"** ** _She understands."_**

 **\- "** ** _Naega happy Oppa found an understanding Yeoja,"_** tears began to fall again. **"** ** _I hope YoungSaeng finds someone like that,"_** she thought.

Jihoo looked at the time, **"** _ **we have to get going or we won't make it to the airport on time."**_ They all stood from their chairs, Jihoo had already paid the check. Maknae happily put his wallet away but KyuJong tried insisting he would pay his share but it's just impossible to win against an F4. Ilana remained silent; she had no fight in her. **"** ** _KyuJong Uissa, I'll be seeing you in May when I return. Manasuh bongobsubnida (nice to meet you) again, Kim HyungJun-ssi."_** The men all bowed to each other.

 **\- "** _ **Ilana-yah,"**_ KyuJong put his hand on Ilana's shoulder. **"** ** _Be good for Jihoo Uissa, don't make yourself sick. YoungSaengie Hyeong wouldn't want to see you like this."_**

 **** ** _\- "He's n-not here to see m-me."_**

 **** ** _\- "He shouldn't have just left this way, knowing how you get."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's my fault anyway."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it's neither one's fault; neither can help how you feel. Take good care of her for us, Uissa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greoumyo."_**

HyungJun gave Ilana his infamous bear hug. It felt good; she wanted him to squeeze all the hurt out of her. **_"I'll beat him up good for you when I get in. He's not going to escape."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not his fault; don't be too harsh on him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, I'll just shave him completely bald while he sleeps."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** Ilana couldn't help smile slightly at the mental picture her Oppa bald. She was sure that would hurt him more than a punch to the stomach or face.

They checked in at the airport with roughly the same amount of luggage that they brought. Having discarded the gifts she brought, Ilana's luggage was now full of souvenirs and gifts for her co-workers and brother and only one bag as carry on. Jihoo had his laptop and medical bag as usual and he had stored his birthday gifts in Ilana's luggage.

Ilana moved about like a zombie, lifeless. Once in the plane, Jihoo accommodated their bags and sat with her in her cabin. **"** ** _Gwenchana?"_** Ilana shook her head 'yes', then after a second 'no'. He sighed, taking her hand and rubbing the warmth back into her cold fingers. She tried to smile, but the effort was just too much. " ** _Ka put on your pajamas; Ilana can read the letter after lunch. Bad news is better taken on a full stomach."_** He helped her up from her chair and they both went to change.

After lunch, Jihoo asked tea to be served to them at the lounge. Ilana had eaten only about a third of her plate. That should be enough to give her the sedative later on. He had a strange feeling about her situation. He felt her pain and at the same time, he thought her friend had to have a strong reason for running off to the army without saying goodbye. Almost like he did.

Seated in the lounge, he handed her the letter. **"** ** _Does Ilana want privacy?"_** Jihoo began to get up before she answered but she grabbed his hand instead. **"** ** _K-kajima, j-juseyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo,"_** he sat back down with and gave her an understanding smile.

She held his hand tight, **_"I-I'm cold, don't let go, please."_** He switched her hand to his left so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. With one hand and Jihoo's silent help, she managed to get the letter out of the envelope.

 _Cinderella_ _,_

 _"Nae Cinderella. Mianhae, mianhae nomu jeongmal. Oppa said he'd never hurt you, hajiman, Na think I am. Na couldn't say annyeong to you, Na said everything last night,"_ the letter was dated Wednesday. _"Na didn't take this decision lightly. Na think I already had my decision made before Cinderella gave me her answer. Na think I was already preparing us both for this long separation. In nae heart, I knew I hadn't changed your mind. Ilana-yah, gomawo for letting Oppa pretend you were mine, at least for a little while._

 _Na meant every word I've ever said to you. Mianhae, hajiman I need a break. Na need time to get stronger so I can be the Oppa you need me to be. By the time Cinderella gets this letter, I'll have enlisted. Don't contact me, juseyo. Give Oppa this time away and Na will come back to you a better Oppa and chingu. Nun cham tek byeol hae (you are so special), don't forget Oppa's words. Na heart is with you always, even if Na cannot._

 _Saranghae, Na beautiful tree. Be happy, Oppa only regrets not being able to heal your scars. Maybe someone else will be able to succeed where Oppa failed._

 _Mianhae, jeongmal. Oppa will see nae Cinderella in 2016. Na promise, Na won't let you down again._

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, it's my fault,_** **I** _ **let you down. Oppa had to leave because of me, mianhae. Mianhae. I never wanted to hurt Oppa, mianhae."**_ Ilana's tears had been falling unrestrained as she read.

Jihoo made no move to wipe them, he just held her as she read. He tried to give her privacy but Ilana hadn't shielded the letter from him. Unable to reign in his curiosity, he read along and was glad he did. His heart went out to them both. It appeared Heo YoungSaeng made the same decision he had seven years ago. He too ran off to the military without saying goodbye. The day after Gu JunPyo and Guam JanDi were married, while they left for their honeymoon, Jihoo reported at Namsun. JanDi was devastated at her return that he didn't even say goodbye. He was supposed to be her fireman forever and he abandoned her without notice. Ilana was not getting married to someone else, why had she refused him? YoungSaeng's letter talked about scars. He had seen them too; he had to heal those scars. Those invisible wounds that never go away. He had to heal them, only then will his also be healed. **"** ** _Yah_** **,"** Jihoo spoke soothingly. He let go of her hand and wrapped both arms around her. " ** _It's no one's fault, not his, not yours."_**

 **** ** _\- "H-he wouldn't have g-gone away, if-if it wasn't for-for me."_**

He let her cry; she needed to get it out. This is what had had her worried the last two days. If she didn't let it out by crying, she would make herself sick. " _Ilana-yah, he didn't make this decision without thought and neither did you. You are both adults entitled to your own feelings, deh? Na don't think he meant to hurt you and neither did you mean to hurt him. It...was something that couldn't be avoided,"_ he spoke from his own experience. **"** ** _Ara, it's disappointing and painful, but your friendship will endure this time, na promise."_**

 __ _ **\- "H-how c-can y-you b-be sure?"**_ He still held her tightly in his embrace. She felt secure in the warmth of his embrace. If he said everything would be fine, maybe it would be but why did it have to hurt so much?

 **\- "** ** _Ara it will; trust me. Ara how YoungSaeng-ssi feels, ara how Ilana feels. Does Ilana trust me?"_**

She pulled away slightly to look at him. **"** ** _I-I want to."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chuah,"_** he'd taken a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped her face. **"** ** _One day na will tell Ilana how na was in the same position as Heo YoungSaeng."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na speak from experience."_** Jihoo continued to hold her until the sobs had quieted down. **_"Kaja,"_** Jihoo said sometime later. **"** ** _Ilana needs to rest."_** They informed the stewardess to make her bed, while Jihoo reached in his bag to bring out the sedative. Ilana was already emotionally exhausted from the morning; it wouldn't take long for the drug to take effect.

Ilana took the sedative, willingly; she wanted to sleep, to escape. Jihoo said everything would be fine but right now it hurt too much to believe his words wholeheartedly. He held her hand easily from his seated position, he'd sleep later once he assured himself she was fine and there were no adverse effects from the sedative.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah,"_** Ilana was more asleep than awake at this point and her speech was slurred. **"** ** _Sometimes I want to sleep and never wake up."_**

Jihoo felt chills go up his spine. How many times did he feel that way as a child? **"** ** _Anieyo, na need you."_**

 __ _ **\- "At least somebody does."**_ The faintest of smiles formed on her face, but it was there to his discerning eye.

 **\- "** ** _Paboya, you don't know how much I need you."_** At this point, Ilana was no longer conscious. " _ **This has been the most eventful trip home,"**_ he thought.

The two travelers finally arrived at New York's JFK airport. Ilana had slept most of the way and was still groggy. Jihoo had to wake her up to eat and change two hours before landing. The driver was already waiting for them by the luggage terminal. **"** ** _I hope your trip went well, Dr. Yoon, Miss Contreras."_**

 **** ** _\- "It did, thank you. Miss Contreras is very tired; I will escort her to the car."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll meet you there."_**

Once in the car, Jihoo gave Ilana a bottle of water. **"** ** _Ilana needs to wake up. It's only eleven in the morning in New York."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, I'm just tired,"_** she said after taking a drink of water.

 **\- "** ** _Get some rest but don't fall asleep. Na have work to do; we'll drop you off at home before I go to the hospital."_**

The thought of being alone was not a pleasant thought. She would most likely spend the day mourning for YoungSaeng. It still saddened her, that he had to run away in order to cope with the situation. If only things had been different, if only she had been free to accept.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah, can I help you? Na don't want to go home, I'll lie down and go right back to sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, I've got rounds to do. Na don't want to leave Ilana alone in the office."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, what's this about? Ilana will be lonely without nae company?"_** He smirked.

 **\- "** ** _A-anieyo, nae just want to help. Ajussi missed extra days, because of me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal? Ilana doesn't want to go home and rest?"_** Ilana shook her head 'no'.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso,"_** he was rewarded with her smile. He knew this trip, had made him even more dependent on her. " _ **What had Jaejoong said about his feelings toward Abigail?"**_ He replayed the conversation in his head.

 ** _"I think about her all the time. What can I do to make her happy? What does she need?"_**

Yes, he was at that point but still needed time and so did she. He wasn't fool enough to rush in due to Heo YoungSaeng's misfortune. Jihoo was content to watch and wait. Every day brought them closer together. Not only did she confide many of her thoughts to him on this trip, she didn't hide the letter from him. Perhaps she just needed his support but that meant she was beginning to trust him. He felt that it wouldn't be much longer before she disclosed the events that lead to those distressing thoughts.

* * *

 ** _April 7, 2014_**

It was a given Jihoo would be taking Ilana to work. She had many gifts and treats to hand out when she got to work and couldn't wait to get there. Jihoo knocked on her door at the usual time. **"** ** _Gwenchana?_** **"** he asked her, scrutinizing her face to make sure she really was well.

 **\- "** ** _Deh! Overprotective Oppa, someone wouldn't let me nap, so I can't be jet-lagged."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, na think you've lost weight these last few days. Ilana-yah needs to start keeping track of calories again. Did Ilana-yah let your Chingu-deul know you arrived safely? Also your Oppa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, KyuJong is starting with Haraboeji today or started I guess. Kike just got back from Lebanon and is getting ready to go to Macao for the Billboard Awards and also will be following Ricky Martin to Los Angeles while he records Dancing with the Stars. He'll be spoiled by Nana."_**

Jihoo tried to detect a note of longing in Ilana's voice that her brother was home and she wasn't but couldn't find any. He didn't understand why every other time they talked about home she became sad but not this time. He'd have to think about that puzzle later. " ** _Most likely KyuJong Uissa is still there. Harabeoji often forgets the time, thankfully JanDi convinced him to alternate the others so they are only open late twice a week. JunPyo put his foot down and didn't concede. He wanted his wife home, especially since he didn't want InHei to grow up never seeing her parents."_** Ilana thought of Jihoo and her. They both grew up without parents because they were no longer here. But how sad for JunPyo whose parents were alive and well, never to see them. Jihoo noticed how pensive his companion had gotten. A delayed reaction? He wondered. **"** ** _Yah."_**

Ilana smiled at him, coming back to the present.

 **\- "** ** _That's better,"_** **J** ihoo was satisfied. **"** ** _I'll be giving Dr. Jaejoong your lab results. Don't let him harass you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? He's going to know we traveled together!"_**

 **** ** _\- "He can't say anything. Does Ilana want to re-take her labs?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** Jihoo laughed at her panicked face.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, I'll take care of Jaejoong."_** Arriving at the hospital Ilana and Jihoo were at a crossroad. Ilana had to go through the hospital doors and Jihoo across the way. They were suddenly awkward. What to do after their shared intimacy of the last few days. A 'see you later' just didn't seem adequate. **"** ** _Jeun haru jweseyo,"_** Jihoo reached out and disheveled Ilana's hair.

 **\- "** ** _Yah Pabo!"_** Ilana smiled, shaking her head at the retreating Jihoo.

Ilana arrived upstairs still smiling to herself. **"** ** _Someone had a good vacation, look at that smile,"_** one of the nurses teased. Ilana's cheeks colored for some reason beyond her control. Soon, she was surrounded by many of the others, welcoming her back.

 **\- "** ** _My world traveler has returned. How was your trip, dear?"_** SeungRyung hugged her staff member. She had her suspicions about Ilana and Jihoo disappearing at the same time but she kept them to herself and of course in her prayers for the two.

 **\- "** ** _It was...daeback."_** Despite everything, having learned of Jihoo's parents and YoungSaeng, it was amazing.

 **\- "** ** _Hmm, look at that face. Don't get any ideas about leaving me and going to live in Seoul. Of course if you find a nice Korean man to settle down with, that's different."_**

 __ _ **\- "Unnie!"**_ Ilana felt her face heat up. Even worse, she couldn't shake the feeling that she would be back in Seoul soon.

 **\- "** ** _Who's settling down in Seoul with a nice Korean man?"_** ShiYoon came onto the scene. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo,"_** he bowed to Ilana. **"** ** _Ilana-ssi, did you finally put that namja chingu of yours out of his misery."_**

Ilana was caught off guard by her jokester co-worker. **"** ** _A-anieyo, ShiYoon-ssi."_** He noticed her smile fade and hoped he hadn't said anything wrong. Perhaps Dr. Jaejoong was right and her love was elsewhere. **"** ** _We're just chingu, nothing more and never have been."_**

SeungRyung also noticed the change in Ilana. **"** ** _The Lord will bring you the right man when it's time. Don't worry about it and don't let others bother you."_** SeungRyung gave a pointed look to ShiYoon who grinned sheepishly at his boss.

 **\- "** ** _Hey! Who's that?"_** Abigail said as she walked in with Uee.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong Ilana-ssi!"_** Uee said. **"** ** _I saw your pictures of Lotte World; someone looked to be having a good time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Uee-ssi,"_** Ilana teased her back. Her co-workers didn't usually speak to her in Korean and when they did it was much less formal.

 **\- "** _ **What did you bring me?"**_ Abigaíl said playfully.

 **\- "** ** _Impatient are we? No one is letting me put my things away, so I guess I'll just go back home."_**

Abigaíl grabbed her arm, **"** ** _chica_** ** _, you're not going anywhere. It'll be my turn to be gone two weeks when I go to Mexico this summer."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's fair, was it really busy?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Only the first few days, because of Unnie's report."_**

 **** ** _\- "I jumped in as soon as I was done with my report. Everything went smoothly. Which reminds me, did you get someone to log you in remotely this weekend? Your task list and Abigail's aren't as long as I remember them when I left Friday night."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie! How would I do that?"_** Ilana didn't think her boss would check the task lists this morning.

 **\- "** ** _Hmm, I imagine a certain Doctor friend, logged you in."_** SeungRyung whispered in her ear but loud enough for her immediate co-workers to hear.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie, na chingu, KyuJong Uissa is in Korea, he wouldn't have our passwords,"_** Ilana giggled.

 **\- "** ** _Cheeky, now get to work and don't do it again. You're supposed to enjoy your days off, not work."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh sangsanim,"_** Ilana felt like being silly for some reason. She was the most relaxed ever from a vacation and she felt light and carefree. Like everything was right with her world for a change. It had to be Jihoo's effect on her; he always made her feel calm and worry-free.

 **\- "** ** _Paboya_** **,"** SeungRyung said before heading to her office. Once there she smiled widely to herself. Something had transpired on this vacation. Perhaps it was time for their caterpillar to become a butterfly. **"** ** _Lord, thank you for bringing Ilana back to us safely. Help me to continue to be a witness to her of your love and understanding. I think you've put Ilana and Jihoo in my path for a reason, may your work be done in their lives. Perhaps you've already begun. Thank you Lord for all your promises, I will continue to pray for them and all my charges. In Jesus name, I pray."_** SeungRyung offered her silent prayer for the people God had put in her care. For how long, she didn't know. She sensed things changing and could see the Lord working things for His glory. She suddenly had a vision of a large traditional style Korean home; She didn't know what it meant. If He was showing her this picture, it meant she needed to focus her prayers on the occupant's future occupants, she sensed, of that home.

Jihoo waited for Jaejoong to arrive, before walking into his office unannounced as so often Jaejoong did to him.

 **\- "** ** _Wau! Look who's back, have a good week?"_** Jaejoong said, entirely too sweetly for a Monday morning. Especially after Jihoo had been gone an entire week.

Jihoo remained stone-faced as usual; it wouldn't surprise him if he already knew. Jaejoong's parents had heavy investments in Incheon. **"** ** _Not a word,"_** he warned, handing Jaejoong the envelope with Ilana's lab results. **"** ** _The record was already updated."_** It was one of the tasks he had given Ilana over the weekend. **"** _ **I don't believe Dr. Jaejoong needs any explanation."**_ Jihoo turned to leave.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Jihoo-ah! Chingu, you can't leave me hanging!"_** Jaejoong shouted but Jihoo had already rounded the corner into the hall and into the safety of his office. He closed his door and prepared for his first patient, with a secret smile on his face. **"** ** _Aish! That guy, always so secretive, perhaps nae anae will have better luck."_** He began to read Ilana's lab results and notes from the cardiologist in Seoul, wondering what kind of stress could've given her an attack like that. The good news was her blood work came back with favorable results. He had promised her she could resume some of her pastimes. He would have HyoJoo schedule an appointment for her.

Lunchtime arrived too quickly; Ilana felt that she had just sat down to work. Not only was she extremely busy but everyone came by to ask her about her trip and her favorite sights. **"** ** _Buckchon village and Banpo Bridge fountain, Sunset from the 63 building, and sunrise on the Han."_** Each time her answer was different, she loved every minute of her trip. Well, not every minute. YoungSaeng didn't seem to hate her but he didn't want anything to do with her during his military service. What if he decided he hated her after all?

 **\- "** ** _Chica...chica_** _ **...Ilana Contreras, are you listening to me?"**_ Abigaíl had been calling Ilana for about a minute with no luck.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, I was thinking of something."_**

 **** ** _\- "Something in Korean, what did you just say?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, I mean sorry. It's a habit now."_**

 __ _ **\- "I can see that, so did you get to meet with Dr. Jihoo's Grandfather?"**_ Abigaíl was fishing for answers.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm, and some of his friends too. They are all very nice."_** Ilana was all smiles thinking of Harabeoji and the F4 family.

 **\- "** ** _Did your friend enjoy himself too? I didn't see any pictures of him?"_**

Ilana tried to remember if she ever said her friend was male but decided to just go with it, she must have mentioned her friend was a 'he'. " ** _Oh, yeah, I think so,"_** she couldn't help but smile at the memories of her and Jihoo. **"** ** _He was a great support for me on the flight and just a great companion. He challenged me to try new things and shared with me in things that I also really enjoy."_**

Abigaíl was enjoying her interview with Ilana. Her friend didn't realize the soft smile and far off gaze, she wore on her face, as she remembered her trip. **"** ** _Sooo what did you and this friend do together?"_**

Ilana shrugged her shoulders, **"** ** _a lot in only two days. We saw fountains and listened to an orchestra and rode a motorcycle and a horse."_** She laughed at Abigail's reaction to the motorcycle.

 **\- "** ** _Chica,_** **** ** _who are you? You turned into a different person on this trip."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Abigaíl, no exageres_** **** ** _(_** ** _don't exaggerate_** ** _). The motorcycle was really scary but kind of fun too. I don't know if I'd have the nerve to try it again."_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't know you rode horses? I like to ride when I go to Mexico, we should go riding. Isabel and I have gone to the stables at Central Park a few times."_**

 **** ** _\- "Someone back home told me about the stables there. At the time I thought I'd have no desire to ride here but maybe we can go sometime."_**

 **** ** _\- "That would be fun; maybe your friend can join us. Does Dr. Jihoo ride?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Why do you ask?"_** Ilana panicked slightly, no one was supposed to know; could Jaejoong already have told Abigaíl? She was going to kill him, what happened to patient confidentiality?

 **** ** _\- "Well, if he does maybe he would like to come. You two seem to be pretty close."_**

Ilana couldn't deny that. _ **"I guess he's like my other male best friend."**_ Ilana thought it was time to turn the tables on her friend. **"** ** _Dr. Jaejoong and you are pretty close; did you get closer while I was gone?"_** Ilana could see Abigaíl wore the ring he gave her.

 **\- "** ** _He-he's nice enough, I guess."_** Abigaíl blushed. **"** ** _Once you get to know him better."_**

Ilana grinned, " ** _and_** **have** ** _you...gotten to know him better?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Better how?"**_ Abigaíl asked on the defensive.

 **\- "** ** _Isabel is expecting him to be her Appa, don't disappoint her."_**

Abigaíl decided this conversation had gone too far. **"** ** _Oh, it's almost time; we'd better get back."_**

In the afternoon, Abigail's phone announced a message.

 **Jaejoong** : _Did you find out anything?_

Smiling, Abigaíl responded.

 **Abigaíl** : _Not really but she's different. She's talking so much more and you should see the smile on her face when she talks about her 'friend' that went with her. She didn't deny it was a male friend. BTW – does Jihoo ride a motorcycle?_

 **Jaejoong** _: Chincha? Nice! Jihoo has been caught smiling several times today and occasionally humming to himself. Phantom of the Opera tunes of all things. The girls don't dare tell him anything but they come tell me everything. And yes, Jihoo used to ride in High School, don't tell me he let Ilana ride his bike?_

As far as he knew, the only one that ever rode on Jihoo's bike was Guam JanDi. This was huge!

 **Jaejoong:** _I'm having my contact at the airport trying to locate them on the CCTV again. Ke Ke Ke_

 **Abigaíl** _: Yes, she did ride and they went horseback riding too. You'd better share when you get the pictures!_

Jaejoong smiled at the idea of his friend falling for someone, finally after all this time.

 **Jaejoong** _: I'll lay the world at the feet of nae anae._

 **Abigaíl** _: Whatever._

 **Jaejoong** _: Saranghae._

 **Abigaíl** _: Stop!_

 **Jaejoong** _: I can't help it if it's the truth._

 **Abigaíl** _: I'm not talking to you anymore._

 **Jaejoong** _: You just did._

 **\- "** ** _Ugh!"_** Abigaíl threw her phone in her purse frustrated.

- **"** ** _Um, everything okay?"_** Ilana couldn't help hear the commotion next to her.

- **"** ** _Yes_** **."** Abigail's face was red.

 **\- "** _ **If you say so,"**_ Ilana wondered if it had something to do with Dr. Jaejoong.

 **** ** _\- "Is Dr. Jihoo giving you a ride home today?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I assume so, I haven't heard otherwise."_**

 **** ** _\- "Text him and tell him you'll meet downstairs, I want to hear more about the trip."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay."_**

Abigaíl and Ilana walked slowly down the stairs as they talked. " _So what's your friend's name?"_ Abigaíl asked.

- **"** ** _J-Joseph!"_** Ilana almost said Jihoo.

- **"** ** _Did you almost forget his name?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Actually, yes, I was calling him Ajussi while we were in Seoul, so I forgot."_** Ilana covered well.

 **\- "** ** _Isn't that what Isabel calls Dr. Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, it just means Mister or uncle if you are younger."_**

 **** ** _\- "So, was Joseph with you the entire time?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mainly the last two days. The other days I spent time just with the gang and he did other things."_**

 **** ** _\- "Did he go to the wedding?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yes, he did."**_ _At least Ilana wasn't telling a complete lie, she thought._

 _-_ _ **"You didn't think to take any pictures together?"**_

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Chica_** ** _, why do I feel like you're interrogating me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Why, are you hiding something?"_** Abigaíl grinned. Jihoo was approaching with Dr. Jaejoong. " _Here comes Dr. Jihoo, I'll let you two get going."_

 _\- "Jagiya, I was hoping I'd run into you. I'll give you a ride to pick up jeogum jagi."_

Ilana decided to do a little interrogating herself. **"** ** _Dr. Jaejoong, have you been picking up Isabel a lot while we were gone?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Every day, wae? And are you and Dr. Jihoo a 'we' now?"_** Jaejoong quickly turned the conversation back to her.

Abigaíl was glaring at him, for making it sound as if accepting rides from him was a given. " ** _If you're going to give me a ride, let's go. I can walk faster. See you tomorrow,_** ** _chica,_** ** _"_** Abigaíl hurried off.

 **\- "** ** _I'll see you both tomorrow morning,"_** Jaejoong said, before running after Abigaíl.

Ilana laughed, " ** _those two are so cute! Na think,_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _is falling for him but doesn't want to admit it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, is Ilana tired?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We need to go somewhere."_** They began to walk to the car.

 **\- "** ** _Who's we?"_** Ilana smirked. Jihoo chose to ignore her and walked faster. **"** ** _Yah! Ajussi, don't ignore me."_** He made her practically run after him. He stayed just ahead of her until they got to the car. **"** ** _Pabo! I'm not going anywhere with you."_**

It was Jihoo's turn to smirk. Before Ilana could walk off, he grabbed her by the hand. **"** ** _Ilana should see her face when she's angry, na choah."_** Ilana glared at him. " ** _Get in the car, juseyo. Naega picking up something."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana will find out when we get there."_**

 **\- "Again,** ** _you're not telling me?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Have na ever let Ilana down?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo...,"_** she pouted.

 **\- "** ** _Then trust me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Ajussi..."_**

Jihoo smiled at her. How was it that she had so fully taken him over in such a short time? If he was captivated by that sweet smile before the trip, he was completely enthralled by it now without her even trying. They entered one of the shopping areas on eighth street and parked. **"** ** _Agassi, stay here, I'll be right back."_**

 _ **\- "Aside from wandering around eighth street by myself, what choice do I have?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Majayo,"_** Jihoo smiled and walked off.

Ilana distracted herself by logging on to Twitter to see if her friends had posted anything. She smiled seeing a new picture of JungMin and Suzy. They'd been posting a different picture of themselves together each day of their honeymoon. They will be back in Seoul on Tuesday. She wondered how they will react when they learn that YoungSaeng had left without saying goodbye. Ilana decided to post something about her first day back. Still typing, she was surprised by Jihoo's return. A sky blue and black bag was slung on His shoulder as he opened her door. Without a word, he placed the bag which seemed to be moving on her lap.

- **"** ** _Jihoo-yah? What is this?"_** She felt the bag tilt on her lap and a staccato 'meow' was heard before Ilana realized the black was all see-through mesh. _"_ _ **Wwwhhyyy is the bag meowing?"**_

Her reaction was priceless, Jihoo thought. Her face was shocked, worried, unbelieving, happy, and excited all continuously changing from one to the other. Jihoo went around and got back into the car. The cat meowed again, this time a little longer.

Ilana placed her hand over the mesh to feel the furry little head that was begging for attention. **"** ** _Who does it belong to?"_** Ilana asked curious, not wanting to assume anything.

Jihoo chuckled and the cat meowed again. **"** ** _Open the bag; she's been waiting two weeks to meet you."_**

 **\- "** ** _Chincha?"_** Ilana was already unzipping the bag. A fuzzy black kitten wearing a small red bow popped out and was shamelessly begged for attention. **"** ** _Hi, there! Nice to meet you too."_** Ilana couldn't resist kissing the kitten's head. **"** ** _Gomawo, Jihoo-yah, she's adorable but why?"_** Ilana's grin was from ear to ear as she hugged the kitten.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, she's a late birthday present."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman Jihoo already gave me the coat and the bracelet."_**

 **** ** _\- "And Ilana also gave me several gifts."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Just the handkerchiefs and the shirts."_**

 **** ** _\- "And the tie bar and convincing na chingu-deul to throw a party."_**

 **** ** _\- "The tie bar was nothing and the party wasn't difficult at all, you know."_** Ilana laughed. **"** ** _That's very kind of you but really, you do so much for me already. What can I do for you?"_** Her eyes were already getting moist.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana already is a chingu, continue to be, and smile for me whenever I ask, even if you don't want to."_** Ilana couldn't help but smile. **"** ** _Talk to me always, share your thoughts with me; trust in me for anything and everything. That's what Ilana can do for me."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo-yah asks for a lot,"**_ Ilana said after a while of smiling and petting the kitten.

 **\- "** ** _Deh_** **,"** Jihoo gave her his blank, politely bored look. _"_ _ **If Ilana-yah cannot pay the price, I'll keep goyangi and you'll have to come visit her at my place."**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! She's mine now, see?"_** Still sitting in the parking lot, the kitten had made itself at home on Ilana's side underneath her coat.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm, perhaps you have a point. Kaja, let's get dinner to go and get goyangi settled in her new home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, We don't have food or anything for her,"_** Ilana said a little worried about taking the kitten home without food and a litterbox.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, it's all at my place."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jeongmal?"**_ Jihoo smiled at her surprised face and started the car.

Thirty minutes later, they were back in Ilana's apartment. Jihoo began to bring over the kittens things, one by one: a giant cat tree, a litter box that looked like a potted tree with matching terracotta colored food bowl, a pet water fountain for drinking, a bag of food, and a blanket in the same color blue as her carrier. Ilana looked at all the new things in her apartment and laughed. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, all this for a tiny kitten?"_**

He shrugged. **"** _ **Na didn't think it was too much. I passed on the cat sofa."**_ Ilana just shook her head.

They had finally sat down to eat their own dinner while letting the kitten explore her new home. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, na don't like being indebted to people,"_** Ilana said quietly. This was all too much for her. What if she did something to disappoint Jihoo later, just like YoungSaeng, than would he feel his kindness was in vain?

 **\- "** ** _Na gave Ilana my price."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not enough, na feel like I can't do anything for you. What can money buy that you don't already have?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah can't repay a gift, then it's no longer a gift. Ilana asked what I would like and I told you. Not because I want repayment but those things are what friendship is about."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, hajiman, I can't explain it. I didn't have an F4 to grow up with. I guess I'm still a little cynical when it comes to kindness, mianhae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo. Let me put it this way. Ilana took gifts to her friends; did you expect them to pay you back? Did Ilana have some ulterior motive for those gifts?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! I just wanted to do something nice for my friends."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, chingu is someone you trust, jeongmal; there are no hidden motives between chingu-deul. That's why I asked you to trust me. Chingu is someone with whom you have a history with. Your chingu and you share a four-month cruise. Chingu can generally do no wrong. When they do wrong, they're still your friend. You feel connected to them. You think of them often and make a point to let them know that you're thinking of them. They require upkeep, saying 'annyeong' on twitter or a text, sharing a meal, or a phone call. They take care of each other, no matter what. So you see, it's not paying back kindness, it's just showing care for your chingu."_** Ilana began to think of YoungSaeng. He didn't want contact with her, but Jihoo said a friend can do no wrong, no matter what.

 **\- "** ** _I guess our history is the hospital and now Seoul. Gomawo chingu, I never want to let you down."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nae don't think that will happen, and if for some reason it does, na can forgive you."_**

Once they finished eating, Ilana cleaned the dishes and they played with the kitten for the rest of the evening until Ilana and the kitten were exhausted. Jihoo stood to go, **"** ** _kansamnida again_** **,"** Ilana said, still seated.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, I'll show myself out, sit a little longer."_** Ilana stood anyway. Jihoo hugged her and kissed her cheek goodnight. _"_ _ **Jalja,"**_ he said as he released the hug.

She quickly stood on her toes and pecked his cheek, **"** ** _Jalja nae chingu,"_** Ilana said a little embarrassed.

 **\- "** ** _See you a little earlier tomorrow, Jaejoong wants to talk to you."_** Jihoo tried to cover his surprise.

 **** ** _\- "Shiro,"_** Ilana was glad Jihoo didn't comment on her impulsive action.

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana,"_** he waved and ducked out the door, grinning widely all the way to his apartment.

 _Ilana didn't quite understand why she did that. It's just with Jihoo there was no pressure, just friendship, and companionship. He was always kissing her cheek, too. It just felt right, like she was making her point that he was a special friend and glad of his presence in her life. Similar to YoungSaeng, yet different somehow. She wasn't trying to pay him back, just creating more history and a little upkeep. Ilana smiled at the kitten that was asleep on one of her perches._ _ **"Goyangi, I'll think of what to name you tomorrow, I'm too tired to think tonight."**_ She covered the kitten with her blanket and kissed its head. _**"Jalja."**_ Ilana went to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

 ** _Arraso, what can I say about this chapter? I struggled with it because I had to be sad and following last chapter which was so happy. I just couldn't get sad enough. Ilana's relationship is the same but different with both guys. She cares for them both but her heart shares a deeper connection with Jihoo. The virtual baton has not only been passed but accepted by him._**

 ** _Thank you, Loy, for typing the author's note (including this line), while I made your sandwich. And for giving Ilana a cat, even though I took a long time to put it in the story. Now you can eat your sandwich. - A/N edited by Seamusmommy_**


	73. Cornerstones

cor·ner·stone

ˈkôrnərˌstōn/

 _Noun_

A stone that forms the base of a corner of a building, joining two walls.

* * *

 ** _April 11, 2014_**

Jaejoong picked Abigaíl and Isabel up at their train stop. He had received still pictures as well as the CCTV video footage of Jihoo and Ilana at Incheon. He promised to show Abigaíl but he had carefully selected only two pictures. He had sat in front of his laptop for at least an hour reviewing the video footage and the photos. He zoomed in on the couple while they walked through the airport; he could see that Jihoo was practically supporting Ilana. They made their way slowly through the entrance and to the boarding area for Korean Air. Zooming into her face, he could see she didn't look well at all. Her crisis had happened two days prior and the test results from the day after had all but returned to normal. So, the question was, why did she look like she was about to collapse at the airport? Yes, Yoon Jihoo owed him an explanation; not only as a Doctor but as a friend. He had given Ilana leave to slowly resume all her previous activities. Walking and jogging he had no problem with as long as she built up her strength slowly. He'd rather she stay away from the gym or wipe down any equipment before she used it; that or wear gloves. He had limited her visits to the Children's hospital once every other week for now and she had complained bitterly over that stipulation.

 **-** ** _"I only let you pick us up this morning, so you could show me the pictures,"_** Abigaíl said, as she adjusted the portable booster chair for Isabel.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, Dr. Prince,"_** Isabel shouted happily from the back seat of the car. Her school was only two blocks from the station.

 **-** ** _"I have what my beautiful anae wants."_**

Abigaíl gave him a look that said, 'I'm going to cut your tongue out', while Isabel giggled in the back seat.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Prince, if you and Mama get married, will you still tell her she's beautiful even when she's fifty?"_** Isabel thought that was pretty old, it was her Mama Nane's age.

 **-** ** _"Isabel!"_** Abigaíl scolded, while Jaejoong laughed heartily.

 **-** ** _"Greoum, Isabel-ah, greoum! Isabel Umma will be beautiful to me even when she's a hundred."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong! How many times do I have to tell you not to encourage her?!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I know what is beautiful and what is not."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Prince would never fib, Umma."_**

Jaejoong felt a little bit of pressure. He absolutely adored Isabel but now she was placing him too high on a pedestal. How could he ever live up to that? He would never want to do anything to make Isabel disappointed in him. It was hard enough convincing Abigaíl he's not the guy he used to be. He didn't even know when he had changed or did he? He never dated while his parents were in town **_"but you've gone out with Abigaíl many times and Isabel,"_** he mumbled in Korean.

 ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong! You're not paying_** ** _attention!_** ** _You're going to pass the school!"_** Abigail's scolding snapped him out of his self-evaluation. He managed to pull the car over in time to pull into the school parking.

 **-** ** _"Sorry, I didn't mean to space out, I was just thinking of something."_**

 **-** ** _"Can you_** **not** ** _think while we're in the car?_** **"** Abigaíl was upset at his recklessness.

 **-** ** _"Mama, that's funny, doesn't he_** **have** ** _to think to drive?"_** Abigaíl glared at her amusing child.

Jaejoong stepped out of the car along with Abigaíl. Isabel had already removed her seatbelt, ready for her Mom to open the door. ** _"Arraso jagi, have an awesome day at school. Study hard for Umma and Dr. Prince."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Dr. Prince."_** Jaejoong squatted down to Isabel's level and she gave him a hug and kiss before running off, dragging her Mother by the hand.

 **-** ** _"Saranghaeyo, Dr. Prince. I'll pray you heal lots of sick people today."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo, Isabel-ah, nado saranghae._** _ **Annyeong!"**_ Jaejoong waved as Isabel pulled her Mom with her into the schoolyard. He leaned against the car, waiting for Abigaíl with a huge grin on his face. **_"I want_** **this** ** _kind of life,"_** Jaejoong said out loud, not exactly sure to whom.

Abigail came back a few minutes later, Jaejoong still wore a funny grin on his face as he fantasized dropping Isabel off each morning and he and Abigaíl going to work together.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, have you been drinking this morning?"_** Abigail returned to observe his drunk like state of glassy eyes and dorky grin.

 **-** ** _"Deh, I'm drunk on your beauty."_**

Abigaíl rolled her eyes as she stepped into the car. **_"I'm not one of your girlfriends; you don't have to use your cheesy lines on me."_**

Jaejoong also got back in the car and started the engine. ** _"I don't use lines and I can tell you how beautiful you are every minute of the day."_** Jaejoong sneaked a peek at Abigaíl and was delighted to see her blushing. ** _"Isabel's Umma, if you smile for me, I'll buy you a coffee."_**

 **** ** _\- "You do that anyway but I was actually going to ask you to stop, I promised Ilana a tea latte."_**

 **** ** _\- "No worries, I'll get a tea latte for both her and Jihoo."_**

Jihoo noticed Ilana's smile as they walked. Jaejoong had given her leave to begin exercising again; they had been walking to work the last three days. He had to admit that he had missed it as much as she had. ** _"Someone's in a good mood this morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, I missed this so much,"_** Ilana playfully grabbed onto Jihoo's arm. **_"I could've walked by myself if you wanted to drive."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I too missed the walk. Don't get used to it; we've got rain and more cold weather coming next week. Is Ilana-yah warm enough?"_** He felt her hand on his arm, it was gloved.

 **-** ** _"Deh, and I don't get as cold as I used to."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's because your red blood cell count is almost normal, whereas before you were dangerously low. Had we not started treating you in time...?"_** He stopped, not wanting to lecture her when she was doing so well.

 **-** ** _"Ara, Jihoo-yah, I didn't mean for it to get out of hand,"_** she let go of his arm and now _he_ was cold. He had been comfortable enough in the long-sleeved shirt he wore.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae,"_** he smiled at her. _"_ _ **I didn't mean to sound like I was scolding you."**_

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchana,"**_ she dismissed his concern at having offended her. ** _"After the scolding Jihoo gave me in your office, that was nothing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah, na hope Ilana never forgets that scolding."_**

 __ _ **\- "Dehhh, Ajussi."**_ They both walked into the hospital laughing and continued smiling as they got off the elevator on the sixth floor.

Jihoo walked Ilana to her desk and handed her lunch bag to her. ** _"Ilana-yah is eating lunch with Abigaíl today?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Jihoo-yah wants to join us?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

 __ _ **\- "Juseyo,"**_ Ilana protruded her lower lip slightly and tried to give him the puppy dog eyes. She could never hold her aegyo for very long before bursting into laughter.

 **-** ** _"Ilana should know your aegyo doesn't work on me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na don't blame you, how can Korean girls do that with a straight face."_**

SeungRyung was walking to her office when she caught sight of Jihoo and Ilana. Why had she never noticed Ilana's face when she laughed? There was a soft glow to it and Dr. Jihoo knew it too. _**"He must not realize he's staring at her with a small smile of his own."**_ She decided to have a little fun. **_"Ilana, dear, it takes years of practice to perfect your aegyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie!"_** Ilana was embarrassed.

\- _**"Here, voice alone won't do it. It's all in the attitude, if you think cute, you'll be cute."**_ The rest of her team began to arrive, just in time for the demonstration. **_"Oh dear, I see I will have an audience. Very well, come into my office."_** SeungRyung's four staff members and Jihoo & Jaejoong gathered into her office. **_"Jihoo, be a dear and close the blinds."_** Jihoo did as he was asked. ** _"Now, Ilana, pay close attention, you too Abigaíl."_** The two Non-Korean's grinned at each other. ** _"Jihoo-yah,_** **"** SeungRyung gently cupped her face with her hands, slowly opening and closing her eyes and cutely pressed her lips into a smile. **"** ** _Begopang_** **,"** she said in a nasally singsongy voice. **"** _ **Juseyooo,"**_ again with the nasally voice and she balled her fists up to her chin. _**"Cupcake?"**_ With her hands together, she tilted her face and moved them from one side to the other and pointed at the cupcake with her eyes. Jihoo was notably pink at being the center of this display and quickly handed her the cupcake from her desk if only it would end her demonstration. _**"Omo-Omo-Omo-Omo!"**_ She lowered her fists to her chest and wiggled her entire body _._ _ **"Gomawooo,"**_ winking at Jihoo, she took the cupcake and replaced it on her desk _._ Clearing her throat and standing up straight, she said: _ **"And that's how to do aegyo."**_ Claps, cheers, and whistles from Shi-Yoon and Jaejoong followed. SeungRyung bowed, dramatically.

 **-** _ **"Wau! Noona,"**_ Jaejoong said. **_"That's how you got Hyeong to marry you."_**

 **** ** _\- "I most certainly did not, Dr. Jaejoong."_**

 __ _ **\- "I can learn from Unnie,"**_ Uee laughed. **_"Ilwoo wouldn't know what to do if I suddenly started using Aegyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ladies, don't go around beguiling the men. Use sparingly, a little aegyo makes a big impact, used too often and it becomes boring and ineffective."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Unnie,"_** the girls answered, signifying they had understood the lesson.

 __ _ **\- "Now, shoo, I have work to do."**_ Everyone began to exit. _"Dr. Jihoo,"_ SeungRyung hoped to restore a bit of his dignity by using his title. **_"A word with you before you leave?"_**

Ilana looked back, curious, hoping he didn't get in trouble for logging her in over the weekend. She continued back to her desk. **_"Chica, here's your tea latte, I promised."_** Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"Thanks! My treat next time, okay?"_**

 **-** ** _"Ilana may thank_** **me,** _ **for stopping to get them,"**_ Jaejoong said.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida,_** **"** she bowed to him, solemnly.

 **-** ** _"Keep that up and you'll be ready move to Seoul permanently."_** Ilana remained quiet, thinking of her friends and other things. **_"Yah! She's not denying it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Chica!"**_ Abigaíl practically shouted. Shi-Yoon and Uee were only pretending to work but their ears were attentive to the conversation.

 **-** ** _"Exagerados (_** ** _exaggerated_** ** _) - both of you! Dr. Jaejoong, I loved every minute I spent in Seoul but most of that was due to the company I was with. I'd have to say, the place is almost magical. I'm sure it would be different if I actually lived there. But...I picked up roots once, it would take something life-changing for me to do it again."_**

 **-** ** _"Sarang?"_** Jaejoong asked.

 **-** ** _"Anyoung hee gyeseyo (goodbye when you are staying), Ka, get to work!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso! Aish! Tell Jihoo I have his tea latte in the office,"_** Jaejoong walked away laughing to himself.

Jaejoong had shown Abigaíl the two pictures of Jihoo and Ilana; even she could see Ilana wasn't herself. She wondered if Ilana had broken up with YoungSaeng **.** ** _"Chica, everything went as planned while you were over there? Nothing I should worry about?"_**

Ilana shook her head at Abigaíl. **_"Why should you worry about_** **my** ** _problems?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Why should_** **you** ** _spoil_** **my** ** _daughter?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Why does everyone answer my questions with a question?"_**

Abigaíl just laughed. **"** ** _Let's get to work before Unnie scolds us for talking."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abigaíl, talking? I don't believe it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Very funny, get to work."_**

In SeungRyun's office, a similar conversation was happening.

 **-** ** _"Is there something I can do for Noona?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, dear, I hope you weren't too embarrassed by my demonstration."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm fine, Noona."_**

 **** ** _\- "Good. I only wanted to thank you for taking Ilana under your wing, so to speak. She's so much more outgoing than she was and looks so much healthier too. Jaejoong and you are doing a great job. She's so blessed to have a friend like you._**

 **** ** _\- "Noona, I'm not doing anything I wouldn't do for anyone else."_** Jihoo kept his poker face on.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo-yah..."**_ Every now and then the Korean in her came out. _ **"I may be busy in this office but I hear the comments. I hear you smile quite a bit these days and you are often in Ilana's company. "**_

 __ _ **\- "The others make it sound like it's a crime to smile or enjoy a person's company."**_ He was trying not to get irritated with her; she meant well but was also a self-proclaimed matchmaker.

 **-** ** _"Not at all! I just wanted to tell you, thank you for befriending her and enjoying her company."_** SeungRyung could read her dongsaeng well and saw the amusement in his eyes.

 **-** ** _"I don't believe thank you is necessary."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo, tell me, did she break up with her boyfriend? She looked a little off when ShiYoon mentioned the young man."_**

 __ _ **\- "Noona...,"**_ Jihoo warned her that he wouldn't disclose any unnecessary information.

 **-** ** _"Well, if she did, I'm happy she has a friend like you to rely on. I can see you've made a difference in her life. Listen to your heart, Jihoo, you have a sweet spirit and are a blessing to those you come in contact with. Imagine how much more you could do,_** ** _if you placed_** **all** ** _your trust in the Lord and not just your doctoring?_** **"**

Jihoo smiled at this woman whose gift of discernment was strong. **_"Speaking of doctoring, I have patient files to review, if you'll excuse me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course dear, I just wanted to thank you."_**

Jihoo bowed and walked out the door, still grinning to himself.

Ilana was unconsciously listening for SeungRyung's office door to open. Finally hearing the door open, she waited for Jihoo to pass by her in order to observe if he was upset. Their eyes made contact; he looked amused, despite the appearance of a serious face. ** _"Gwenchana?"_** Ilana asked silently, brows furrowed in question.

He smiled briefly, **_"Gwenchana_** **,"** he answered silently with his eyes and a quick nod of the head. The entire interaction lasted less than thirty seconds and one would have to be looking right at them to realize what was going on.

Abigaíl realized Dr. Jihoo had passed by and Ilana forgot to remind him about the coffee. _**"Dr. Jihoo!"**_ She called. ** _"Dr. Jaejoong says he has a teal latte for you in the office."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abi-yah, thank you, I have to go there anyway."_**

 **** ** _\- "I forgot all about the latte,"_** **Ilana said.**

 **-** ** _"I almost did too, lucky I saw him pass by. I guess you were too into your work to see him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** **Ilana said in a non-committal 'yes'.**

Jihoo had just walked into the office. **_"Why is the door closed?"_**

 **-** _ **"Jihoo-yah, what took you so long? I was reviewing a confidential file."**_ Jaejoong became serious all of a sudden as Jihoo sat down and began to open his laptop. **_"Dude, we need to talk."_**

Jihoo wondered why everyone decided they wanted to talk to him today. Soon, he'd be expecting a call from the director. ** _"Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "About this..."_** Jaejoong placed the picture of him and Ilana in front of his monitor.

Jihoo sighed, **_"what about it? I told Jaejoong, I didn't want to hear a word from you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh and I kept quiet hajiman that's before I received the pictures. This is two days after Ilana's attack and a day after all her lab tests came back favorable. Jihoo-yah, what's going on?"_**

 **** ** _\- "If there were cause for concern, I would have told Jaejoong already."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, my concern is I gave her the green light to visit the kids at the hospital. You know they are the cancer patients that go for treatment. Jihoo-yah, she has a history of depression or have you forgotten?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Na told Jaejoong to take care of her anemia and Na would take care of the rest."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maryah, what if something should happen to one of those kids? Do you think it's a good idea?"_**

 **** ** _\- "More than anything, she's missed the kids. I can't take that from her. It's a risk we'll have to take."_**

Jaejoong nodded in understanding. **_"There's something going on between you, isn't there?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Despite what you might think, anieya."_**

Jaejoong scrutinized Jihoo. ** _"But Jihoo wouldn't mind if there were._** **"** Jaejoong laughed and clapped his hands in excitement, annoying Jihoo further. **_"Look, we're chingu and colleagues, Ilana is my patient and stubborn as she is, she's part of the NYP family. Will you at least tell me what caused the attack in the first place?"_**

Jihoo thought about it. Jaejoong could be responsible if need be, he was one of the top doctors for a reason. **_"Not a word to Abigaíl-ssi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo,"_** Jaejoong said, all seriousness.

 **-** ** _"She asked about my parents and I told her."_**

 **-** ** _"Wau..."_** Amongst their set in Korea, everyone knew everything about the F4 and their families. Jaejoong also knew Jihoo never spoke about his parents. The fact that he told Ilana was something immense. **_"Greon, what happened?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I left the room and when I came back she was unconscious. Thankfully, I had Harabeoji's ECG machine. I was able to monitor her at the house."**_ Jaejoong didn't make any comments about Ilana being at Jihoo's house. He knew when to push and when not to.

 **-** ** _"Dude, you still think it's a good idea to let her go to the Children's hospital?"_**

Jihoo sighed. _**"Deh...she connects with the children. I'm pretty sure she lost a family member at a young age."**_ He didn't want to think it could be one or both of her parents. ** _"She's starting to really open up to me. It means I've earned her trust; that means a lot to me. I know she was hurt by someone she trusted, she didn't deny it. I'm really close to getting her to tell me everything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, if anyone can do it, you can."_** Jaejoong clapped him on the shoulder as he stood. **_"I've got rounds to do, thanks for confiding in me."_** There was no need to say 'keep this confidential', the fact that Jihoo told him meant he knew it would not go beyond the door.

Abigaíl was telling Ilana a funny about Isabel, while they enjoyed their lunch. **_"I'm serious, she thinks she's a puppy half the time or a kitten the other half."_**

 **** ** _\- "How adorable!"_**

 ** _\- "Ara, Ilana-ssi but I'm taken."_** Jaejoong had just walked in with Jihoo in search of their admin's.

 **-** _ **"Mollah (as in whatever), tch!"**_ Ilana answered back.

 **-** _ **"Jagiya, aren't you happy, I came to join you for lunch?"**_ Abigaíl wore an extremely annoyed look on her face.

 **-** ** _"She's ecstatic, can't you tell?"_**

 ** _\- "Ilana Contreras!"_**

Ilana was unfazed by her friends scolding tone, directed her attention to Jihoo. **_"J-Dr. Jihoo,"_** she quickly covered, **_"has he always been this shamefully arrogant?"_**

 **** ** _\- "At least the five years I've known him well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nae jagiya knows I like to mess with her. Yah, does jagiya and little jagiya want to go see 'Beauty and the Beast' on stage? It's playing in Rochester next month. Abeoji and Umma have box seats but aren't going. Something came up that they have to take care of. Jihoo-yah, Ilana-yah, you guys should come too. We can make a day of it with little jagiya."_**

Jihoo looked at Ilana's face, she was considering it. He knew this was something she would most likely enjoy. **_"Arraso, we're in,"_** he said.

 **-** ** _"Chincha? J-Dr. Jihoo..,"_** she did it again, Jaejoong had caught it this time and gave a secret smile to Jihoo. Jihoo ignored him as usual. **"...** ** _really wants to go?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, ara Ilana-ssi would enjoy it."**_ Trying to be formal with her sounded foreign to his ears and felt odd on his tongue.

 **-** ** _"Ándale Abigaíl di que si (Come on, Abigaíl say yes), Isabel would love it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well...I guess, Isabel,_** **would** ** _like it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greoum, that settles it, I'll let Umma know we are going."_** Jaejoong took out his phone and sent a quick message to his Mother. He briefly wondered if his parents weren't going to the show so that he could go with Abigaíl and Isabel. ** _"Deh_** **,"** he answered himself with a smile. **_"So, what should we do this weekend guys?"_** Jihoo and Ilana looked at each other and laughed. ** _"Wae! Jihoo and I aren't on call and the weather is going to be great. Picnic in Central Park with Na little jagiya?"_**

Ilana thought of the Crabapple trees in the conservatory garden but also thought of all the chores she had to do. Jihoo and Goyangi, (who still remained nameless) took most of her evenings. Not that she complained.

 **-** ** _"I have reports to do Saturday,"_** **J** ihoo said.

\- **_"I should get my chores done."_**

Jihoo noticed Ilana's face, struggling between wanting to go and getting her housework done.

 **-** ** _"I have chores to do on Saturday and Sunday I usually spend with the family."_** Abigaíl wondered if her parents would mind if she didn't go to lunch with them. As long as Dr. Jihoo and Ilana were with them, she didn't feel so awkward. She had to admit, Jaejoong's attention was getting to her. He was different than he used to be. He was still a dork but a sweet dork. Isabel adored him and that worried her the most. Jaejoong's walk with God was nonexistent, which meant there was no way she could enter into a relationship with him. **_Even_** if it was getting harder to say 'no'. _"How much_ _ **longer do I have to pray, Lord?"**_ Abigaíl asked silently.

 **-** ** _"But the Holy Spirit produces this kind of fruit in our lives: love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, and Self-control,"_** came the soft reply.

Abigaíl mentally sighed, ** _"yes Lord."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abigaíl, I can change my schedule, if Saturday is better for you,"_** Jihoo offered.

 **-** ** _"I can put off doing things until Sunday,"_** Ilana followed suit.

 **-** ** _"No, I'm sure it will be fine. I'll just let my parents know I won't be around Sunday afternoon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback! Should we do American picnic, Korean, or both?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Korean!"_**

 **** ** _\- "American!_**

 **** ** _\- "Both it is, ladies."_** Jaejoong snapped his fingers. Ilana and Abigaíl had spoken at the same time. Ilana voted for Korean and Abigaíl for American.

 **-** ** _"I'll pick up most of the food; just bring whatever you most want to eat. I'll get the rest."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong, remember there are only five of us. Don't go crazy and prepare food for twenty people,"_** Ilana reminded him.

 **-** ** _"Don't worry, he will."_** Jihoo put in.

 **-** ** _"As long as there are cookies and hot dogs on the menu, Isabel will be happy."_**

 **** ** _\- "I need rice cake and seasoned spinach; I'll pick it up when I get it while I'm out shopping on Saturday. Jihoo-yah has to work so; I'll go_** **all** ** _by myself."_** This time Ilana forgot to cover.

Jaejoong couldn't let it slide this time. If he didn't tease Ilana, he was going to explode. **_"Tch, Ilana-ssi, using Banmal to your senior?"_**

Ilana's eyes widened and her face turned an interesting color of red when she realized she hadn't used Jihoo's title. _**"Mianhamnida, Jihoo Uissa."**_ Ilana hoped he didn't get upset for her treating him so casually at work; it had been so hard to remember title at work, no title outside of work.

Jihoo actually wanted to laugh at her startled face but they had to maintain some separation between their work time and friend time or they would be the subject of every possible rumor. **_"Gwenchanayo, this time. Na won't forgive so easily next time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida Uissa,"_** Ilana bowed and played along. She knew that spark of humor in his eyes. **_"I assure Uissa it will not happen again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na better go back to work, before I get into trouble again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is it time to go already?"_** Abigaíl looked at her watch.

 **-** _ **"No, but I'm going to log on to twitter for a bit and see what the gang is doing."**_ Ilana walked off hurriedly.

 **-** ** _"SeungJo Uissa needed me in the ER after lunch, I'll be leaving also."_**

Abigaíl and Jaejoong were left grinning. ** _"They are_** **that** ** _close now?"_** Abigaíl commented. **_"Ilana has stopped using his title."_**

 **** ** _\- "Two fourteen-hour flights, motorcycle rides and horseback riding would even bring two strangers together."_**

 **** ** _\- "l guess so."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's what we should do!"_** Abigaíl looked at Jaejoong oddly. **_"Let's go riding!"_**

 **** ** _\- "That sounds like fun; Ilana and I were just talking about that the other day. I teased her about inviting her 'friend'_** **and** ** _Dr. Jihoo."_** Jaejoong laughed at this clever woman he was falling more head over heels for each day. **_"On one condition, I'm paying for Isabel and me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, you're not winning this one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Watch me. We'll Rock-Paper-Scissors for it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Really? And how old are you again?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! It's the only way to settle disputes but if Na jagiya doesn't want to play, I win by default."_**

 __ _ **\- "No way, I'll play and win!"**_ Abigaíl had a little competitive streak of her own.

* * *

 ** _April 13, 2014_**

Ilana had everything ready and was sitting on the couch with the kitten, listening to classical music, when the doorbell rang. The kitten clung stubbornly to Ilana's lap, refusing to be cast aside. **_"Goyangi, Ajussi is at the door and if I don't answer, he might leave me behind. I want to have fun with my friends today, arraso?"_** The kitten meowed her 'no', making Ilana laugh. **_"Yah, don't talk back to me, agassi. Very well, we'll answer the door together."_** Ilana scooped the kitten into her arms and went to answer the door.

Jihoo smiled at Ilana with the kitten in her arms. They had greeted him together more than once already. _**"Say annyeong hasseyo Ajussi,"**_ _Ilana_ bowed with the kitten, which didn't appreciate it and bounced off Ilana. ** _"I'm ready, let me put on my boots, where are yours?"_**

 **** ** _\- "In the car, Ilana is taking other shoes for afterward, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo!"_** Ilana gave him an 'I know what I'm doing' look, before bending to slide on the Granit square-toed boots, embroidered all around with a white floral and swirls pattern. ** _"Arraso, I'll take the food I bought, Jihoo can take my saddle. It's only about thirty pounds but I was barely able to bring it from the room to the living room. Goyangi doesn't like it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ilana is taking her own saddle?"**_ He had to smile at her. She was serious when she said she didn't ride English style.

 **\- "** Deh **,** ** _is there a_** problem ** _, ajussi?_** **"**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** Jihoo shook his head still grinning. ** _"Na hope there is a horse that fits."_** Jihoo picked up the saddle with ease.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong Goyangi, be good."_**

Jihoo put their things in the back of the SUV. He switched cars again, in order for them to be more comfortable. Ilana had already climbed in and now Jihoo got in and began to drive to the stables. _**"Goyangi is spoiled already and it's been less than a week,"**_ he commented.

 **-** ** _"Aww, she's so sweet, I can't help it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae hasn't Ilana given her a name?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, I've never named anything before. Na can't continue calling her Goyangi, that's what I call Jihoo when you sneak up on me."_** Jihoo chuckled, that was what made him think of getting her the cat. **_"She likes music and she's always purring, I thought of a musical term but they're all masculine. I can't call her_** **Allegra** ** _,_** ** _that's_** **allergy** ** _medicine."_**

 **This really made Jihoo laugh. He remained pensive for a few seconds.** ** _"Name her Joy. I hope she_** **always** ** _brings Ilana joy."_**

 **-** ** _"Joy, na choah. Hajiman...it's a given she'll always bring me joy."_** Jihoo turned to smile at her. _**"The person who gave her to me brings me joy."**_ Ilana turned to face the window and avoid Jihoo staring at her. She knew her face was turning several shades of red. She didn't mean to sound so cheesy, what will he be thinking?

Jihoo was slightly pink himself. He squeezed her hand, once he thought he could talk without betraying emotion. ** _"Kansamnida, it...makes me happy when Ilana is happy."_** Ilana still looked out the window but with a smile on her face. Again she wondered, how could someone like her, have such wonderful friends?

Jaejoong insisted on picking up Abigaíl and Isabel, that way he could make sure they stayed for as long as he wanted them too. Again, he rented the 2014 Dodge Journey for the day and had a broker scouring the country for the 2015 model. He was anticipating more family outings with his two favorite ladies. Arriving at the stables, Isabel was already running to pick out a horse. Abigaíl ran after her. Jaejoong stayed where he was to admire the woman from behind, she fit her Wrangler jeans just right. They clung to her in all the right spots and he was immensely enjoying the view. **_"Dr. Prince! Look at this one!"_** Isabel beckoned him over to the stables to see a light brown mare.

 **-** _ **"Oh that's a nice one; is that for us or Umma?"**_ Jaejoong had promised she could ride with him.

Isabel wore Wrangler jeggings and brown lace-up boots, like her Mother. ** _"I want to ride this one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, what about that nice chocolate-colored one for Umma?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae!"_** Isabel jumped up and down excitedly. **_"Where are Tía Ilana and Ajussi?"_** She was impatient to get going.

 **-** _ **"They'll be here any minute; Ajussi said they were on their way."**_ He grinned at her impatience. ** _"Isabel-ah, look over there,"_** he pointed to a group of kids receiving lessons. ** _"Do you want riding lessons?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Deh! Deh, Deh Deh!"_**

 **\- "Dr. Jaejoong!** ** _I would appreciate it if you clear it with me before offering_** **my** ** _child riding lessons."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae! I want to do things for you guys, why do you always have to fight me."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can't be bought, stop trying to seduce us with your money."_** Abigaíl didn't know why she said that. It was an open mouth, insert foot, type of moment.

 **-** ** _"Is that what you think? I'm trying to buy you? If I wanted to do that, I would have done so already and frankly, you're not the -what did you say once? Dinner and bed? You're not that type, so I wouldn't even be wasting my time with you."_** He was hurt, he was angry at her, angry at himself that he'd built up such a reputation that now when he wanted something real it was just out of his grasp. He walked away back to the car.

Abigaíl ran after him, leaving Isabel sitting down on a haystack watching the horses. ** _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said those things."_**

 **** ** _\- "Subconsciously, you must think that or you wouldn't have said it."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know what to think anymore. You confuse me, but I really don't think you're trying to buy us. It's just...you make me nervous."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae? Have I ever acted inappropriately with you? I like to joke around and tease but did I ever really give you the impression that I wanted just dinner and bed with you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, that's why you make me nervous. I had you figured out, you had your place and I had mine and the two weren't supposed to cross. When did they start crossing? How did they start crossing?"_**

Jaejoong took Abigail's hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb. ** _"Mullah, but I'm glad they crossed, aren't you?"_** He just stared at her; he wanted her to see the sincerity behind his words.

Abigaíl was caught in his eyes, she saw the sincerity and care, he was right. Why would he be wasting time with her and Isabel when he could have any woman he wanted? She didn't realize they were both inching forward until they heard Isabel yelling. Their lips were only a second away from touching.

 **-** _ **"Mama! Mama!"**_ Abigaíl ran off to her daughter and Jaejoong followed. _**"Mama, I didn't see you."**_ Isabel was crying.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry, baby. Mama got distracted."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jagiya, it's my fault, I distracted Umma. Mianhae, Mianhae."**_ Isabel now safe in her Mother's arms began to still her crying.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, Lord for keeping me from temptation,"_** Abigaíl prayed silently.

Jihoo and Ilana drove up just at that moment.

 **-** _ **"Tía Ilana! Ajussi!**_ _"_ All crying now stopped, Isabel wanted down to run and say hello.

 **-** ** _"My faith and my daughter are my focus, I can't be distracted from them,"_** Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"I understand and I don't want you to change. That's what I love about you but maybe I can be in your focus occasionally? I'm willing to patient."_**

 **** ** _\- "Lord, what do I do?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Delight yourself in the_** ** _Lord, and he will give you the desires of your heart."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm willing to be patient too,"_** Abigaíl smiled at him before going after Isabel.

Jihoo and Ilana had already stepped out of the car. _"Preciosa muñeca!"_ Ilana bent to try and pick up Isabel but she didn't get very far. _"Isabel, tú tía esta fuera de forma (your Aunt is out of shape)."_ Ilana laughed as she hugged the child.

 **-** ** _"Ajussi can pick you up."_**

Isabel squealed in delight as she was quickly lifted into Jihoo's arms.

 **-** _ **"Yah! Since you guys are here, let's go,"**_ Jaejoong said.

Abigaíl and Ilana hugged each other. _**"Aww, Isabel and you have matching lace-ups,"**_ Ilana commented.

 **-** ** _"Papá Mío gave them to her."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll have a handler come get your saddle while I change,"_** Jihoo said.

 __ _ **\- "I just need to put on my boots,**_ _"_ Jaejoong headed back to the car.

The handler had come to take Ilana's saddle. _**"Wow, that's yours?"**_ Abigaíl said as she and Ilana followed the handler back to the stables.

 **-** _ **"Yeah, my Grandfather had it made for me when I was little."**_ Ilana had that faraway look in her face again but Jihoo wasn't there to notice it, this time.

 **-** ** _"This wasn't made here, I can tell."_**

 **** ** _\- "What was?"_** Jaejoong caught up to them and Jihoo also was done getting dressed.

 **-** ** _"My saddle, it was made in Jerez, it's south from Girona, where my mom grew up in Spain."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's fine work, handcrafted,"_** said the handler, already placed it on a horse.

Ilana wasn't paying attention. The time her Grandfather brought her the saddle would be the last time she saw him alive; he had passed after hearing the news of her parents. Ilana took a deep breath to bring her back to the present. The first thing she noticed was Jihoo's eyes on her. Those eyes that made her smile, also made her fear that they knew all her secrets. She forced a smile. **_"Well, look at you two, if you weren't Korean, I'd swear you were British. Can you even move? Those pants look awfully tight along with those knee boots."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah and nae anae's jeans don't look all that loose to me. Not that I'm complaining."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hey! /Yah!"_** Abigaíl and Ilana yelled at once.

 **-** _ **"Kaja, it's getting late,"**_ Jihoo grinned.

Everyone began to mount. Jihoo came up to Ilana. _"_ _ **Is Ilana sure, she can ride on her own?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I've got my saddle now and you have yours, I assure you I won't need your help this time."_**

Abigaíl noticed Ilana and Jihoo hadn't moved; when she looked back they were engrossed in conversation with teasing smiles on their faces. She poked Jaejoong, who was at arms distance and gestured towards the other pair.

 **-** ** _"If you're sure you don't need me to ride with you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah is a big boy and can ride by himself. Jihoo-yah doesn't need me to hold his hand."_**

 **-** ** _"Is Ilana-yah sure she doesn't need me to hold_** **her** ** _hand."_**

 **-** ** _"Ka! Get on and let's go already."_**

Jihoo finally mounted, chuckling to himself. They rode along mostly two by two and occasionally the trail narrowed making them ride single file. Jaejoong was always at the lead and Jihoo brought up the rear, Isabel rode happily with her Dr. Prince.

 **-** ** _"This is nice, thank you,"_** Abigaíl said. They hadn't really talked since their somewhat argument.

 **-** ** _"I'm glad."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mama! Hold my hand!"**_ Isabel reached for her Mother's hand.

Jaejoong had her corralled between his arms so she wouldn't fall. Abigaíl had to come very close to Jaejoong in order to hold her daughter's hand. This meant that occasionally she had to brush up against him. Thankfully a short narrow stretch was just up ahead and she was forced to let go. Once they were able to ride side by side again, she kept her distance. **_"You're a good rider,"_** Abigaíl commented. Jaejoong sat straight in his saddle and was very graceful. She tried not to stare as she admired his form.

 **\- "** _ **I was in the equestrian club at school,"**_ he smiled. ** _"What about you? You're not bad, even if you haven't had any real training. I can get both Isabel and Isabel's Umma riding lessons."_**

 **** ** _\- "No, thank you."_**

 **** ** _\- "What about little jagiya?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know...let me think about it. I need more information, I don't know if I want to drive back to the city every weekend."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can have a driver pick up Isabel after school to bring her."_**

 **** ** _\- "No, I'm not letting a stranger pick her up."_**

 **** ** _\- "He's not a stranger; we can hire a Nanny for days she has riding lessons."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're doing it again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Doing what?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Going over the top."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jagiya makes me go over the top."_**

 **** ** _\- "Whatever."_**

Jaejoong was grinning widely. He felt like he was getting closer to his goal. Actually, he was just about there, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Jihoo and Ilana road just enough behind the other two they couldn't hear their conversation. They were having their own teasing session. Jihoo would ride close to Ilana's mount so his mount would pin her leg. Since she could ride one handed, she would push Jihoo with the other and kick her horse forward. He would then catch up to her and start all over again.

After riding for a couple of hours, they had all worked up an appetite. Arriving back at the stable yard, Jihoo and Jaejoong went off to change and a handler unsaddled Ilana's horse for her. _"That was fun. I'm glad Nana brought my saddle, she'll be happy when I call and tell her."_

 **** ** _\- "It was fun, I'm glad I came."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma, I want a horsey."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't let her Dr. Prince hear that,"_** Ilana playfully warned.

 **-** ** _"God, no. Isabel,"_** Abigaíl said sternly, _ **"don't you dare say that to Dr. Jaejoong."**_

Jihoo came out of the dressing room first; Ilana spotted him and walked right over. **_"Yoon Jihoo, you are a brat."_** She poked him in the chest, with bold familiarity.

 **-** ** _"Eottoke?"_** He's was surprised at first but a grin soon appeared on his face.

 **-** ** _"If I get a single bruise from your teasing…mollah. Deh…, ara…, I'll call Harabeoji and then you'll be in trouble."_**

Jihoo laughed at her; if Harabeoji knew he'd be congratulating him instead of scolding. Just to tease her further, he reached out and tugged her low ponytail.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** Jihoo walked/ran away from her. His long legs made it easy to keep just out of her reach. **_"Come back here, you! Wait till I pull your hair, see how you like it."_** Jihoo let her chase him around the yard for a good while.

Jaejoong, who finally came out of the dressing room observed the chasing and wondered what was going on?

 **-** ** _"What's with those two?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know, but they're pretty fun to watch. I've never seen Dr. Jihoo smile or laugh as much as he is."_**

 __ _ **\- "Neither have I,"**_ _giving a smile of his own._ _ **"Let's go find a spot to eat, I'm thinking Belvedere Castle. Jagiya?"**_ Jaejoong turned to Isabel **,** ** _"Do you want to picnic by the castle?"_**

 **-** ** _"Deh!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Kaja, Ilana won't be able to chase him for very long.**_ _"_ Jaejoong and 'family' headed for the car.

Jihoo also lead Ilana towards the car; standing by the passenger door to let her in (indicating the chase was over). Out of breath, she caught up to him, _**"Yoon...Ji...hoo, annchoah!"**_ Lifting a booted foot to kick his shin.

Anticipating her move, Jihoo quickly blocked her with his own leg. **-** _ **"I'm a Master in Taekwondo,"**_ he caught her by the arms when she was knocked off balance. Ilana narrowed her eyes at her cocky grinning friend. ** _"Na told Ilana, she looks cute when she's angry, get in. The others are leaving without us."_**

Still sulking, she climbed into the SUV.

Jaejoong had already reserved two parking spots near the castle as well as anchoring down several blankets on the grassy area. Starving from their ride, they couldn't unload Jaejoong's car fast enough. Their feast consisted of Korean Fried Chicken, Gimbap, Korean Potato Salad and Peanut Butter sandwiches for Isabel. Ilana brought plenty of rice cake and seasoned spinach, while Jihoo brought a large thermos of barley tea and some organic juice pouches for Isabel.

After massacring most of their meal, they sat around too full to move. Abigaíl and Ilana both wore smiles of contentment. Why not? The day was beautiful and the company, although a bit nutty, was very sweet. Their two male friends looked upon them warmly. Isabel bounced from Jaejoong to Jihoo and back again, looking for attention. Jaejoong decided to entertain her by playing 'I spy' for a few minutes. ** _"I spy with my little eye, something square."_**

Isabel looked around, on the blanket, before announcing: _"_ _ **the napkin!"**_

 ** _\- "Good Job! I spy with my little eye, something white."_**

 ** _\- "Ajusshi's shirt!"_** Jihoo was the only one wearing a white shirt, which happened to be the one Ilana gave him.

 **-** ** _"Daeback, last one. This is going to be really hard, ready?"_** Isabel nodded eagerly. **_"I spy with my little eye..."_** Jaejoong paused for dramatic effect, **_"someone beautiful."_**

 ** _\- "Mama!"_** Isabel threw herself at her Mother, who just rolled her eyes at Jaejoong.

Ilana smiled at Jihoo. They knew Jaejoong was trying hard to conquer Abigaíl and they were pretty sure, it wouldn't take much longer.

 **-** ** _"Isabel-ah, ready to visit the castle?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh!"_**

 _ **\- "Anyone else coming?"**_ Jaejoong asked.

 **-** _ **"I'm in,"**_ Ilana said. Jihoo stood and helped her up.

Leaving the blanket and leftover food behind, they all walked the trail leading to the castle. Inside the castle, Isabel ran about excitedly looking at the Paper Mache birds and avoiding the bird skeletons. Jihoo had never been in the castle enjoyed looking into the microscopes, while Ilana and Abigaíl enjoyed the views from the telescopes.

Ilana soon found her way to one of the balconies and took in the view of the Shakespeare Garden.

Jihoo had been engrossed in one of the microscopes and didn't realize Ilana had disappeared. He looked in several different places until he found her in one of the balconies enjoying the view. He watched her for a few minutes, not giving away his presence. She wore a soft smile as she admired the view from her standpoint. Not just once had he thought of her as a Princess, albeit a reluctant one. Her friends called her Princess and Cinderella; he never did ask them why. He was sure they knew who she was but still, she hadn't confided in him. He wondered why? In what part of her puzzle did her chaebol status fit in? The person who hurt her? Or the person she lost? He was sure she had lost someone close to her. Someone as close as a parent, he silently prayed that it wasn't a parent. **_"Annyeong,"_** Jihoo walked up to her, placing his hand softly on her back.

 **-** ** _"Goyangi!"_** Ilana said startled, **_"jeongmal, wae don't you make noise when you walk?"_**

Jihoo chuckled, following the direction of her gaze. **"** ** _Na believe that's the Shakespeare Garden."_**

 **-** ** _"Yippeun but I didn't care for Shakespeare's plays."_**

 ** _\- "Na don't suppose you would."_**

 ** _\- "Na Umma's room overlooks her rose garden."_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah is home-sick?"_**

 ** _\- "A-anieyo!"_** Truthfully she was parents sick. Whenever she and Jihoo were quiet like this, her parents always came to mind. One of these days she was accidentally going to tell him the truth. The last thing she wanted to do was remind him of his own loss. She had decided he would never know the truth about her parents. **_"Little things here and there remind me of the things I l-love…the most about my parents."_**

 ** _\- "Mmm."_** They remained quiet looking out at the garden, trying to keep painful memories at bay.

Jaejoong, Abigaíl, and Isabel ended up at the top of the castle looking out over Turtle Pond. ** _"Jagiya, do you want to go for a walk by the pond?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh!"_** **Isabel responded. Anything her Dr. Prince suggested was bound to be fun.**

 **-** ** _"We need to let your Imo and Imobu know, let's find them."_**

The party was reunited and decided it was best to pick up their picnic area before wandering any further away. Jihoo and Ilana hadn't decided what direction to take, so everyone said their goodbyes before separating. Keeping a blanket for themselves, Ilana sat under the sun for a little while. Lying on her back, she was enjoying the warmth on her face. **_"Ilana-yah is going to burn."_** Having left the sunscreen in the car, Jihoo thought to remind her.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, it feels nice. It's been almost eighty degrees all month back home but it's just barely warming up here, in New York. It was warmer in Seoul than here."_**

 ** _\- "Arraso, Ilana can soak in some vitamin D for a little longer."_** Jihoo decided to join her and lay next to her.

She turned to smile at him. **_"No que no (_** ** _I thought you said no_** ** _)_** **?"**

Jihoo smiled, closing his eyes. They lay there for a few minutes before Ilana broke the silence.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah..."_**

 ** _\- "Deh?"_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah, want to go to the conservatory garden? Or would you rather walk the Turtle pond."_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah wants to see the crabapple trees in bloom, doesn't she?"_**

 ** _\- "Mmm,"_** she grinned sheepishly. He was getting to know her very well. Although she didn't realize he'd known her very well for some time now.

 **-** ** _"Arraso,"_** he stood up and extended his hand to help Ilana up.

She took the offered hand but then was hit with a mischievous spark. Knowing she would be in trouble but unable to resist. **_"Oh Jihoo-yah, there's something in your hair, a leaf or something. Here, I'll get it for you."_** He trustingly bent his head while she stood on her toes. She tugged on his hair and ran off laughing to the car.

He stood there, watching as she went, enjoying the sound of her laughter. He became more and more attached to her each day.

Over by the Turtle pond, Isabel had both her Mother and Dr. Prince by the hand, unknowingly attracting attention as a sweet little family.

Isabel hung from the two adult's arms, ** _"swing me!"_**

 ** _\- "Isabel,"_** Abigaíl scolded.

 ** _\- "Aww, come on, Umma, just a couple of swings. It's a special day; Dr. Prince doesn't get to see his little jagiya that often."_**

 **-** ** _"You've been seeing your little_** **jagiya** ** _,_** **"** Abigaíl mocked, **_"a lot more often."_**

 ** _\- "I can't help it; I can't get enough of my little jagiya and her Umma."_** Isabel giggled and Abigaíl gave her the 'keep quiet' look. ** _"Come on, on the count of three: Hana...Dol...Set!"_** They swung Isabel between them.

- ** _"Again, again!"_**

 ** _\- "Hana...Dol...Set!"_**

They repeated the same process several times before stopping along the embankment. Jaejoong hoisted a squealing Isabel onto his shoulders. _"_ _ **Abi-ssi, kansamnida, for coming today,"**_ he said all seriousness.

Abigaíl turned to look at him but he was staring at the water. There was no smirk or teasing evident on his face. **"I...** ** _should thank_** **you.** ** _I had a really nice day. Forgive me, if I forget to be grateful for your kindness. I've told you before, I'm not perfect."_**

Abigaíl heard that soft voice in her ear again: **_"Just as I have loved you, you should love each other. Your love for one another will prove to the world that you are my disciples."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** Jaejoong denied her imperfectness. ** _"You're perfect just the way you are."_**

 ** _\- "No, I'm not. I have the hope of the promise that I'll be made perfect one day but until then I'm flesh and blood and make mistakes just like you do. Forgive me, if I've come across as if I'm better than you because I'm not. And I've sinned by not showing you God's love."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, I know my mistakes make me less in your eyes. I want to prove myself worthy to you."_**

 ** _\- "Saranghamnida, Dr. Prince. Yesunim (Jesus) Dr. Prince saranghamnida (Jesus loves Dr. Prince)."_**

Jaejoong looked up to Isabel. **_"Isabel-ah Kansamnida."_** He was deeply affected by the child's affection for him but at the same time confused. She was a smart little girl but where had she learned to say 'Jesus' in Korean? **_"Why don't we head back to the car, it's getting a little breezy."_**

 ** _\- "What new word did you teach Isabel?"_** Abigaíl didn't understand most of the words her child used with Dr. Jaejoong but had become familiar with the sound of them, if not the actual meaning.

 **-** ** _"Well, you know saranghamnida means 'I love you' but...yah, jagiya, who taught you 'Yesunim'?"_**

 _ **\- "Yesu,"**_ Isabel replied in a 'who else?' tone of voice.

* * *

 ** _Coming up next: Jaejoong's parents will have to leave a few weeks ahead of schedule..._**


	74. Construction Has Begun

**_Children's Day_**

 ** _May 5, 2014_**

Jaejoong had re-arranged his and Abigail's schedules to suit his purpose for the day. It had been a few weeks that he had made sure to tell Abigaíl she could not make any plans for the evening or actually the afternoon.

 **-** ** _"Abi-yah, you don't have plans for the fifth do you?"_**

 ** _\- "Cinco de Mayo?"_**

 ** _\- "Mwo?"_** Abigaíl laughed at the confused face Jaejoong made.

 **-** ** _"The restaurant is usually busy that day, so I try to get home as soon as I can in case my parents need help. Why?"_**

 ** _\- "Just promise not to make other plans."_**

 ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong, what are you scheming?"_**

 ** _\- "Amogotdoyo! Do this for me, juseyo?"_**

Jaejoong looked at his watch: 3:15 PM. He said goodbye to the office staff and Jihoo who had just come out of one of the examination rooms. _**"Nae ilbayo (see you tomorrow)."**_ They all watched him leave like a kid on his way to an amusement park.

 __ _ **\- "Does anyone know what that's all about?"**_ Jihoo asked.

 **-** _ **"Mollahyo, Uissanim,"**_ HyoJoo answered. _"_ _ **He's had the afternoon marked off for weeks and he's been giddy all day, too."**_

Jihoo shrugged his shoulders and went in to see his next patient.

Jaejoong practically ran to the critical care floor in excitement. _**"Annyeong hasseyo, jagiya."**_ He was practically hopping from foot to foot as he stopped next to Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"Aren't you supposed to be at the office?"_** Abigaíl asked.

- ** _"Abi-yah brought Isabelle?"_** Jaejoong was referring to Isabel's American Girl doll.

\- _**"Yes, I don't know why you insisted I bring it."**_ Everyone had pretty much stopped working to listen to the conversation.

 **-** ** _"You'll see when we get into the car, ready?_** **"**

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, what are_** **you** ** _talking about?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You have the afternoon off, we have to pick up little jagiya."_**

 **** ** _\- "What?!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kaja, after we pick up little jagiya, we need to get to the American Girl store by four,"_** he said as he rummaged through her drawer for her purse and then pulled her out of her seat.

Abigaíl looked at Ilana for help. **_"I didn't know anything about this,_** ** _chica_** ** _. It's your turn to get surprised. Have fun!"_**

 **-** ** _"Gracias_** **amiga** **,"** Abigaíl said sarcastically as she was dragged off by Dr. Jaejoong.

In the SUV (Jaejoong's new 2015 Dodge Journey had just arrived a few days prior), Dr. Jaejoong handed Abigaíl a package. **_"Put this on Isabelle."_**

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, can you please tell me what you are up to?"_** Abigaíl was trying not blow up in anger, seeing that he was extremely excited over something.

- ** _"It's Children's Day today."_**

 __ _ **\- "It is?**_ _"_ Abigaíl had never actually heard of such a day. She began to dress the doll.

 **-** ** _"Well, at least back home it is. It's a National Holiday, kids get presents and money from their parents."_**

Abigaíl wondered if he realized Isabel was her child, not his. **_"Did you forget I'm the parent of Isabel,_** **not** ** _you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, that's why we're_** **all** ** _going out for tea."_**

 **** ** _\- "You couldn't have just...I don't know...called her later? Why does everything have to be a huge production with you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not! I told you, I want to do things for you guys._** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _doesn't let me, so I have to trick you into it."_** He was smiling widely at her, while she shook her head in exasperation.

Isabel was surprised but definitely not unhappy about her Mother arriving early to pick her up. _"Mama, it's early?"_ Still in Kindergarten, she had no concept of time but she had just had her snack and no one else had gone home yet, so it must be early.

 **** ** _\- "Someone has a surprise for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_** Isabel giggled; her Mom always looked at her funny when she spoke Dr. Prince's language. She wondered if the surprise was from Dr. Prince. He liked to surprise Mama and her. She happily skipped alongside her Mom until they were out of the schoolyard and there in front of the school was her beloved Dr. Prince. **_"Dr. Prince!"_** Shrieking she ran up to him.

 _-_ _ **"Happy Children's Day!"**_ Jaejoong reached for the running child and swung her into his arms.

Isabel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his smooth cheek. She laid her head against his chest, he smelled yummy. Papá Mío always smelled yummy like food, but Dr. Prince smelled sweet, like candy. **_"What is Children's Day?"_**

 **** ** _\- "In my country, it's a national holiday, like Christmas, now get in the car."_**

Isabel climbed into her special seat. She loved this car because she didn't need a 'baby' seat. ** _"Dr. Prince? Is this for me?"_** There was an American Girl box on her seat.

 _-_ _ **"Deh, sit down and let Umma fasten your seatbelt. Then you can open it."**_

 **** ** _\- "Chincha! Mama, hurry!"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Quédate quieta_** **** ** _(stay still)."_** Once her child was fastened, Abigaíl climbed in the front seat and Jaejoong closed both doors before heading to the driver's side. Isabel was busy ripping into her gift and shrieked in delight at the pink ballerina outfit, complete with shoes and butterfly wings. **_"Kansamnida, Dr. Prince! Umma do you see it?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yes baby, I see it."**_ Abigaíl shook her head at 'Dr. Prince'. _ **"You shouldn't spoil her like that; she'll get used to it and expect you to always bring her gifts."**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Umma, I won't be greedy, I promise."_**

 **** ** _\- "See,"_** Jaejoong grinned. _ **"Nae jagiya is a good girl."**_

Jaejoong stopped in front of the American Girl store and you bet Isabel was ecstatic. ** _"American Girl! Yay!"_** She was already removing her seatbelt. _ **"Dr. Prince, I didn't bring Isabelle. Oh no!"**_ Isabel was suddenly distraught.

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchana, who takes care of his jagiya? Look who followed Umma to work today."**_ _Abigaíl_ _took Isabelle out of the bag and Isabel jumped for joy at the new outfit she wore._ _ **"When I get out of the car, go ahead and put your ballerina outfit on too, arraso."**_

 **** ** _\- "Arraso!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jaejoong, I'm paying for mine and Isabel's meal,"_** _Abigaíl_ _warned before getting out and taking care of Isabel._

 **** ** _\- "Rock, Paper, Scissors."_**

Abigaíl sighed and rolled her eyes.

Isabel didn't want to be carried into the store. She walked proudly with Isabelle in her arms and in their new outfits. The sales clerks did their job of complimenting Isabel and Isabelle on their coordinating outfits. Once seated, Jaejoong and Isabel conferred over the menu along with Isabelle. Isabelle was seated in a place of honor between Isabel and Dr. Prince. **_"It looks like we get a little bit of everything, what looks good to you, Isabelle?"_** Pausing for Isabelle's answer. _ **"The pig in a blanket? Mmm, I think the Crostini looks good. Balsamic vinegar is good, it's a little sweet. That sounds yucky to you? It's a grown-up thing. When you get bigger, you'll like more things."**_ Isabel was giggling non-stop at her Dr. Prince.

Even Abigaíl couldn't help but smile at the scene. Isabel's biological Father ran away before even meeting her, not wanting the responsibility of a child. Dr. Jaejoong, granted, much older, but an experienced bachelor with all that entailed was jumping right into Isabel's life with both feet. She was amazed, simply put.

 **-** ** _"Umma do you know what you will be drinking? We're ready."_**

 **** ** _\- "I think I'll have hot tea."_**

 __ _ **\- "Nado and apple juice for the girls."**_ Dr. Jaejoong placed their order. ** _"Girls, look at me and I'll take your picture."_**

One of the restaurant staff came up to them, **_"I'll take it for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you,"_** Jaejoong handed the lady his phone.

 _-_ _ **"Can you take one with my phone too?"**_ Abigaíl asked.

 **-** ** _"Say cheese, girls."_** Once several pictures of Isabel and Isabelle were taken, the staff member asked if they wanted a picture of all of them together.

 **-** ** _"That won't be necessary."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, please."_** The staff member looked momentarily confused. **_"Don't worry about my fiancée,"_** Dr. Jaejoong said. Isabel giggled.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong!"_**

 **** ** _\- "As I was saying, don't worry about my fiancée, she's camera shy. I'll just get up and stand next to her."_** Jaejoong stood squeezing Abigail's shoulder. _**"Smile Umma, you don't want to ruin the picture. One more please, with my phone?"**_ The staff member began to count and just before three, Jaejoong bent and kissed Abigaíl on the cheek. The staff member captured the shot perfectly.

 **-** ** _"Congratulations, you make a perfect family,"_** she said, returning the phones.

 **-** ** _"Thank you."_**

Isabel clapped happily.

- ** _"Isabel, Dr. Jaejoong is just teasing, aren't you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Isabel and I have already discussed the marriage contract. Isn't that right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Umma, Isabelle and I voted. We want Dr. Prince as Appa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Isabel, I don't want to put you in time out on your special day but both of you are fibbing right now."_**

 **\- "Anieyo,** ** _you're just not my fiancée_** **yet** ** _but you will be."_** Abigail closed her eyes and prayed for patience.

The rest of the hour passed happily for Isabel and Dr. Jaejoong. It was Abigaíl who couldn't relax. She had this feeling, the Lord was preparing her for something big and it was making her nervous. Whatever it was had something to do with Dr. Jaejoong.

* * *

 ** _May 6, 2014_**

Abigaíl dragged Ilana out of the hospital grounds for lunch. She was trying to avoid Dr. Jaejoong. He had not only dropped Isabel and her off the previous evening but stayed to help in the restaurant.

 **-** ** _"My parent's didn't want to be rude. They couldn't really kick him out in front of all the diners, it's not like he was being disruptive. He made my Mom sit down, while he took over the front and began showing people to their tables. His Spanish is terrible. Thankfully, it was more non-Spanish-speaking customers wanting a real Mexican experience, than our usual customers."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's really sweet. I used to hate when the gang did nice things for me but I'm okay with it now. I like to do nice things for them too and it's their way of showing they care. A good friend told me 'a gift is not a gift if you need to pay it back'. There are no ulterior motives between friends."_** Ilana smiled remembering Jihoo's words.

\- **_"Chica_** ** _, you don't understand, your friends are normal. Dr. Jaejoong has to go and do everything on a humongous scale._** ** _Couldn't he just buy Isabel_** **tea** ** _at American Girl? Did he have to buy her_** **and** ** _her doll new dresses too?"_**

 **-** ** _"Did he have to get you a $100 plus ring from Tiffany's_** **and** ** _take you to fancy restaurant?_** **"** Ilana was enjoying this conversation.

 **\- "Exactly!"**

 **\- "** **Chica** **,** ** _Dr. Jaejoong is considerably well off._** ** _What good is having money, if you can't spend it on the people you care about?"_** This she spoke from experience.

 **-** ** _"I guess."_**

 __ _ **\- "Okay, girl, we need to get going,"**_ Ilana looked at her watch. _"We'll be racing up the stairs if we don't leave now."_

 **** ** _\- "I don't want you to collapse on me. Dr. Jihoo will kill me if his special admin collapses due to lack of oxygen."_**

 __ _ **\- "Whatever!"**_ _Ilana_ rolled her eyes. _"_ _ **I'm not the special one; we've just become good friends. But my friend here is**_ **very** ** _special to her Dr. Prince."_**

Abigaíl gave her a 'don't start' look and then her phone rang. **_"It's Dr. Jaejoong's Mother, I have to take this."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll see you upstairs,"_** Ilana flashed Abigail a teasing smile, which she ignored as she answered the phone.

 **-** ** _"Eommoni...,_** **"** Ilana heard before she headed for the stairs.

Ilana took the stairs as quickly as possible, arriving breathless on her floor. Jihoo was coming from the seventh floor and the two half-crashed somewhere around the fourth floor. **_"Jihoo-yah_** **,"** he grabbed hold of her arms before she could lose her balance.

- ** _"Gwenchana?"_** He asked.

- ** _"Deh...you're...checking...on...your patient?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, now take a deep breath and exhale."**_ They had been walking, taking stairs and doing some strength training but Ilana still hadn't quite gotten her stamina back.

- ** _"I know...what to do. Don't keep your patient waiting. I'm going to be late."_** Ilana took the step above Jihoo's and messed his hair before continuing to the sixth floor. ** _"Na jung e bwaeyo (See you later),"_** Ilana shouted down from above.

 **-** ** _"Arraso,"_** he shouted back, smiling. He hadn't taken more than a few steps when he ran into Uee and Shancai.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, Uissa,"_** Uee said.

 **-** ** _"Hello, Dr. Jihoo, you seem in a good mood,_** **"** Shancai teased. Jihoo didn't realize he was still smiling.

\- **_"Oh, Deh, my patients are doing well. You must be on your way to lunch. Enjoy."_** Jihoo bowed and kept going.

\- _**"What a sweet smile,"**_ Shancai commented. ** _"I'm so happy for him and Ilana both. I hope they don't continue to deny their feelings when it's so obvious they have found joy in each other's company."_**

 **** ** _\- "So true! You should see Ilana when he's on the floor. Her face lights up when they are talking and laughing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wasn't it not long ago, neither one ever smiled? Ilana wouldn't even look at you in the eyes!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Love is in the air, it must be spring,"_** Uee laughed. ** _"Maybe soon we'll have two weddings to go to. Jihoo and Ilana and Jaejoong and_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaejoong and_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _will be first. What about Ilwoo and you? When will he pop the question?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, we're still busy with our careers."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you excited about the new Club Eden?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! I can't believe Song WooBin-ssi not only heard our CD but also saw us perform without us even knowing. Now, we'll be the opening act for his club grand opening."_** WooBin had never mentioned Ilana in his negotiations with Uee's group and Ilana had never mentioned WooBin to Uee. Both thought it best to keep things between themselves. The two girls had arrived at the cafeteria and continued gossiping while they picked up food.

* * *

 ** _Parent's Day_**

 ** _May 8, 2014_**

Jaejoong and Abigaíl had picked up Isabel and were now heading to his house for dinner. It was a special day. Every day was special when he had his two favorite girls by his side but it was also parent's day. Jaejoong's Mother had specifically invited Abigaíl and Isabel to have dinner with them. She had ordered a special Italian style meal prepared for the evening.

Abigaíl felt worried. Not only was this a family gathering she was being included in but the conversation she'd had with Jaejoong's Mother left her unsettled.

 **-** _ **"We'll be leaving sooner than anticipated and this might be the last chance we'll be able to share a meal with you and Isabel. Please come."**_ Mrs. Oh had said.

 **-** ** _"It's a special day for your family then. Isabel and I will be in the way."_**

 ** _\- "No, no,_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _please. My son adores you and so do we._** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _, you must know we are hoping for you to be our daughter in law."_**

 ** _\- "Eomonni!"_**

 ** _\- "I know you two aren't there yet, but I hope you might consider it someday. You are so good for him. He's changed considerably in these six months we've been here. It's all because of his friendship with you._** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _, you are already part of the family. He needs you. Forgive me if I'm putting pressure on you. I just wanted to tell you, you have our blessings. You've had them from the beginning. We'll talk more on Thursday. Please, we have not let Jaejoong know our departure date if you don't mind keeping this between us."_**

 ** _\- "I understand, I won't say anything."_**

 ** _\- "Thank you, you're such a sweetheart."_**

 ** _\- "We'll see you Thursday."_**

Abigaíl had been praying for peace all day; although, not for her. There was fear in her heart for Dr. Jaejoong. She didn't know why? The evening was a happy occasion; Parent's day in Korea was a special day to honor not just one parent but both. She had purchased a nice scarf for Mrs. Oh and she and Isabel had made buñuelos for Mr. Kim who had a sweet tooth. They weren't her parents but they treated her and Isabel as part of their family. It would be lacking in manners if she didn't take them a small gift.

They had pulled up in front of the Kim's townhome. **_"Abi-yah, you haven't said a word since we picked up Isabel. Is something wrong? You're not nervous are you?"_** He took her hand cautiously. He hadn't tried to hold it again since Sunday.

- ** _"No, of course not,"_** she slipped her hand out of his grasp and opened her door. ** _"Let's go, your parents are waiting. Lord, put a hedge around this family,_** **"** she prayed quietly. She didn't know why she felt so nervous for Jaejoong.

 **-** _ **"Halmoni! Harabeoji!"**_ Isabel ran into the house as if it was hers.

 **-** _ **"Isabel! Is that how you enter someone's home?"**_ Abigaíl scolded.

 **-** ** _"Abi-yah, let her,"_** Jaejoong's Mother said. _"_ _ **We're honored she feels comfortable here."**_ Isabel was already comfortable in Mr. Kim's arms.

 **-** ** _"Forgive me, I'm underdressed."_** Abigaíl wore a simple dress, but Dr. Jaejoong's parents were resplendent in traditional attire. Now that she thought of it, Dr. Jaejoong had changed before leaving the hospital into a shirt, tie, and slacks.

 **-** ** _"It's our tradition only; we don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Besides, you always look lovely. I do have a surprise for our Isabel."_**

 __ _ **\- "Eomonni, Dr. Jaejoong has spoiled her enough this week."**_ Abigaíl protested half-heartedly only. It would be disrespectful to flat out refuse. She should be honored that she and Isabel were being singled out.

 **-** ** _"One who loves a pure heart and who speaks with grace will have the king for a friend."_**

Abigaíl heard the silent reminder and had to smile. So she was now a friend of royalty? She silently laughed at herself.

- ** _"Thank you, Eomonni, Mr. Kim, your family has been very good to us and you've only known us for such a short time."_**

 **** ** _\- "You came highly recommended by our son, don't forget,"_** Mr. Kim added. **_"What's not to like?"_** Abigaíl was happy that she had made a favorable impression on him but still felt uncomfortable with the praise.

- ** _"Now, Isabel, come with me."_** Mrs. Oh took Isabel upstairs to her room.

 **-** ** _"Jamsimanyo (Excuse Me), Abeoji._** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _, I'll be back in a few minutes."_** Jaejoong ran to his room to put on his own hanbok before dinner and check on his Mother and Isabel.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _,"_** Mr. Kim broke the slightly awkward silence. ** _"Would you care for something to drink before dinner?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, thank you, Mr. Kim. But shouldn't I be asking you that? It's Parent's day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Today, you are our guest. There's no need for you to do anything but be here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you sure? I'm so used to rushing home and making dinner or helping my parents in the restaurant. I feel a little restless."_**

 **** ** _\- "Enjoy the evening; it's your day too. Did you forget about being a parent yourself?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I have to admit, I did. On days like this, Isabel and I are so busy celebrating my parents that I forget."_**

 **** ** _\- "It is difficult being a single parent, is it not?"_**

 **-** ** _"At times, but the reward is so sweet. She's my blessing."_**

 **** ** _\- "That she is, Jaejoong can't ever stop talking about his little jagiya and her Umma."_** Abigaíl looked down, not sure what to say. **_"Thank you for all you've done for my son."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mr. Kim, I don't do anything. I'm just myself, that's all I've ever been. He showers us with gifts and I can't do anything for him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, but you said it yourself, you are yourself. 'A wife of noble character who can find? She is worth far more than rubies. Charm is deceptive, and beauty is fleeting but a woman who fears the Lord is to be praised'."_** Abigaíl's eyes widened in surprise. **_"Let him shower you with gifts, you are worth it. The more he got to know you, versus those other women he went out with, there was no comparison. If someone didn't appreciate yours and Isabel's worth, someone else can and will."_**

Upstairs Jaejoong had changed and knocked on his Mother's door. ** _"Umma, are you two ready?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Just about, come in."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau, jagiya!"_** Isabel was thankfully dressed and the housekeeper was just tying ribbons to her hair.

 **-** _ **"Look what Halmoni gave me. Dr. Prince! We match."**_ Jaejoong's Mother had bought Isabel her own hanbok. Her golden skirt was an almost exact match to Jaejoong's golden jeogori (jacket). Isabel's own jeogori was red giving her the appearance of a little princess.

The last hair ornament in place, Isabel couldn't wait to see herself in the mirror. Mrs. Oh led her to the mirror in the walk-in closet. Isabel liked what she saw and spun around happily. **_"Dr. Prince, do you like it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, you look just like a princess. You remember what to do?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, do you want to see?"_**

 __ _ **\- "That will be good to practice with your dress, Isabel. Now, show Dr. Prince what you learned."**_ Isabel reverently performed her jakeunjeol (small bow) for her audience.

 **-** ** _"Na told Umma, she was smart."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, she is. Isabel-ah, let's go surprise your Umma."_**

Mrs. Kim went back down to rejoin her husband and Abigaíl. ** _"Don't worry, Jaejoong and Isabel will be in shortly."_** Mrs. Oh answered the question on Abigail's face when she didn't see her daughter.

Within minutes, Jaejoong came in with Isabel by the hand. Abigaíl was completely shocked at seeing her daughter dressed like a little Korean princess. She looked at Dr. Jaejoong. **_"Don't blame me,"_** he said. **_"This was all Umma's idea."_**

 __ _ **\- "Saranghaeyo Eommoni,"**_ Isabel handed her Mother a pink carnation and kissed her cheek.

Jaejoong had already handed them their gifts in the morning before he left for work and had a bouquet of pink carnations and roses sent to his Mother. Abigaíl hadn't noticed the two cushions on the floor. Jaejoong stood by one and Isabel by the other. _**"Eomonni, Abeoji, kansamnida and happy Parents day."**_ Jaejoong performed his keunjeol (big bow), head touching the floor and Isabel the jakeunjeol.

Abigaíl was touched by the gesture of her daughter. Isabel was all smiles as she stood back up. ** _"Aww baby, that was beautiful. Thank you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado kansamnida, Eomonni."_**

Dinner was excellent as usual, there was a festive air as Jaejoong's parents painted every virtue of Jaejoong's from the time he was a baby until the present. Abigaíl couldn't believe the confident and shamelessly arrogant Dr. Jaejoong could blush. She could see how much he loved his parents and basked in their praise of all his accomplishments.

- ** _"That handsome face never fooled us,_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _. Despite being gifted, we knew he was being extremely naughty."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Prince isn't naughty!"_** Isabel defended.

Jaejoong's face fell in shame at his Mother's words and Isabel's defense. He really wanted to be worth the little girl's admiration. He knew despite all his academic achievements, he had disappointed his parents with his philandering ways and had no one to blame but himself. Despite not being physically in his life all 365 days of the year, he always felt his parents love and devotion. He was fortunate, whereas most of his schoolmates were not.

 **-** ** _"Baby, remember, none of us are perfect, we all make mistakes. That's why we have Jesus in our lives to take our mistakes away."_** Isabel still couldn't fathom her Dr. Prince being less than perfect.

\- **_"That's right, Isabel dear,"_** Mrs. Kim spoke. **_"But do you know his crowning Achievement?"_**

Abigaíl smiled and looked at him, he was eager to hear what his parents were going to say. **_"No, Eomonni, what is it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Befriending you and Isabel."_**

Abigaíl blushed, _**"See jagiya? You're my crowning achievement, my angel sent from Heaven."**_ He reached across Isabel who was seated between them and squeezed Abigail's hand. _**"My sincerest gratitude for putting up with me.**_ _"_ Abigaíl tried to pull away in embarrassment but Jaejoong wouldn't let go. Isabel then locked her small hands on top of theirs to everyone's amusement.

The meal had concluded and they were now seated in the parlor with fresh strawberries, tea, and the buñuelos, Abigaíl had brought. _"_ _ **The meal was delicious, thank you Eomonni. I need to get that pasta recipe from your housekeeper, even Isabel ate."**_

 __ _ **\- "I think Isabel will eat anything for her Dr. Prince."**_ Isabel had picked at her food for a few minutes and no amount of silent scolding by her Mother would get her to try it. Jaejoong took a small fork full and brought it to her mouth; after the initial bite and praise at being a good girl from her favorite person, she ate without hesitation.

Abigaíl looked at her watch. **_"I'm sorry Eomonni; I think Isabel and I need to get going soon. It's getting late and I need to get Isabel ready for bed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Before you leave, Jaejoong's Abeoji and I have an announcement to make."_**

 **** ** _\- "Lord, is this why I'm here? To hear the announcement?"_** Abigaíl asked silently. She looked at Dr. Jaejoong and he looked nervous.

Jaejoong's parents looked at each other before Mr. Kim spoke. **_"Things came up that require our attention in Seoul and we will be leaving on Tuesday."_** It was dead silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Isabel realized no one was speaking. **_"Where will you go Halmoni?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We have to go back home for work, sweetheart but we'll be back soon. We'll try to arrange it so we can be here for our Dr. Prince's famous Halloween Party or just after."_**

Isabel thought about it and counted on her fingers. Isabel knew Halloween was in October and they had studied the months in school. _**"But that's so far away!"**_ _Five months was an eternity to an almost six-year-old. "_ _ **Dr. Prince will be so lonely all by himself."**_ Isabel was very distressed over this news.

Jaejoong had just sat there, not saying a word. Isabel hugged him and he smiled at her. **_"Gwenchana jagiya, I'm a big boy now."_** He may be an adult but his life was inexplicably lonely. And for all his loneliness, he couldn't seem to get any attachments to one particular woman. Jihoo was probably the most sincere friend he had, the others were just drinking and womanizing buddies. That is, until Abigaíl came into his life but that was all due to his parents. Now that they were leaving, will she not want anything to do with him?

 **-** ** _"Isabel, will you and your Umma keep Dr. Prince company for us? Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble while we're gone?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Halmoni, we'll take care of him. Right, Mama?"_**

Abigaíl half-smiled. She already had Isabel to take care of; she didn't need another child, an overgrown one. Remorse set in immediately after the thought. Hadn't he already told her how lonely his life was? She remembered how he took the week that his parents arrived; excited at seeing them again. If she sat back and let him go back to womanizing and drinking binges, she would be sinning for looking the other way and not trying to stop him. **_"Do you want him to go back to the Jaejoong who slept around almost every night? Drank heavily every night?"_** She asked herself, remembering all the stories. _**"Don't worry Eomonni; we'll keep him out of trouble. I'll use my Mom's sandal if he so much as steps a toe out of line."**_ She gave Jaejoong her 'Mom' look that usually sent Isabel to hide, knowing she was in trouble. Everyone laughed, except for Abigaíl. She was very serious, if he wanted to act like an idiot, she would treat him as such and he would lose any respect she had gained for him.

 **-** ** _"Abi-yah, I promise I won't let you down, please stop glaring at me."_**

* * *

 ** _May 9, 2014_**

Jihoo sat in his airplane cabin with the feeling that he'd forgotten something or that something was missing. He sat isolated in the window aisle as was his custom when traveling alone. Had it really been just five weeks ago that he and Ilana had returned from Seoul? He looked over next to him, expecting to see her asleep like on their flight home or struggling _not_ to sleep like en route _to_ Seoul.

 **-** ** _"Don't walk alone in the mornings,"_** he told her before he left. **_"Walk in the afternoon's when it's daylight."_**

 **\- "Jihoo-yah,** ** _I used to go for a jog every morning,_** **remember?"**

 **-** ** _"That's before Na was your personal driver and caretaker."_**

 ** _\- "Oh, caretaker we now are? Jihoo-yah has it wrong_** **,** ** _Naega_** **your** ** _caretaker; WooBin told me to watch over you. How many times would you have skipped a meal if it weren't for me?"_**

Jihoo grinned. ** _"Deh nae chingu is daeback."_** He pulled her in for a hug. _**"Promise you'll take care of yourself."**_ He kissed her cheek before letting go.

 **-** ** _"Deh, overprotective Oppa. Make sure you spend time with the F4. I'll call JaeKyung and find out if you don't."_** It was Ilana's turn to give instructions. **_"Give KyuJong Oppa a hug for me if you see him, and JanDi and Harabeoji. Oh! And InHei too."_**

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, if you insist on having me distribute your hugs, I'm kidnapping you and taking you with me."_**

 ** _\- "Don't tease,"_** Ilana pouted. **_"Besides, HyungJun Oppa already started his military service and the newlyweds are busy with family until they move to California and KyuJong...Well, Harabeoji and JanDi keep him busy. The clinics are definitely not the cruise ship but he's enjoying it."_**

He took her hands in his. **"** ** _Is there someone else Ilana wants me to see while I'm there?"_**

Ilana shook her head 'no', sadly. YoungSaeng had stood true to his word. He hadn't contacted her at all nor had contacted anyone else. HyungJun crossed paths with him at Nonsan, whether accidental or not, he didn't say. KyuJong thought perhaps it had been intentional. HyungJun said his Hyeong was doing fine and that's about it. They would never know if the two got into heated words or not. Ilana stroked Joy's fur absentmindedly. It still pained her that she'd unintentionally hurt her friend. The ache had subsided somewhat but at times like this, when he was fresh in her mind, it hurt all over again.

Jihoo brushed her hair behind her ear to get it out of her face and cupped her face gently with his hand. He knew the memory of YoungSaeng's unannounced departure still hurt her even though she tried to hide it. **_"Yah, I am not leaving if Ilana doesn't smile for me."_** He was rewarded with her smile. ** _"Joy-ah, take care of your Umma for me."_** He scratched her ears and she meowed her assent to take care of her Umma.

 **-** ** _"Joy likes her Ajussi; give Rui a carrot for me."_** Jihoo just laughed at her. ** _"Is Ilana sure she doesn't want to go in my place?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, na don't have your talents or patience. Na wouldn't last a day in your shoes."_**

 _ **\- "Ilana-yah, I believe, likes to hide her talents."**_ Jihoo reached up and messed her hair.

 **-** ** _"Aish, why do guys like doing that?"_** Ilana finger-combed her hair back into place.

 **-** _ **"Because it's fun to see you scramble to put it back. It's not like you're going anywhere at this hour."**_ It was nine-thirty and Jihoo would have to leave for the airport soon. He and Ilana had gone to dinner and after retrieving Joy from her apartment, headed to his. She helped him organize the few things he would be taking and just kept him company until it was time for him to go. This was now.

 **-** ** _"How do you know Joy and I don't have hot dates."_**

 ** _\- "Joy is a kitten and Ilana is not allowed to talk to strangers."_** Jihoo knew she was no longer being followed but he hired a secret bodyguard just to be safe.

 **-** ** _"Overprotective Oppa."_**

 _ **\- "KaJa, Na have to ask you two to leave, Na have to get to the airport."**_ He escorted Ilana and Joy into the outside hallway and stood in front of her door. Ilana opened the door and let Joy in first. Jihoo wrapped Ilana in his arms. _**"Na will see Ilana next week. Get some rest; WooBin and JaeKyung are coming back with me."**_ He kissed her cheek again.

 **-** ** _"You too, don't work too hard. Jalja."_** Ilana stood on her toes to peck his cheek. She didn't repeat that action often, so he always cherished those times she did.

 **-** ** _"Na don't want_** **Ilana** ** _to overwork herself, now go in. It's late."_**

 **-** _ **"Deh, we've been over this already. I'll go in when I don't see you anymore. Now go, so I can go in."**_ They waved goodbye and when Ilana no longer saw Jihoo in the hall, she stepped into her apartment.

Resigning himself to sleep, Jihoo put away the laptop and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Abigaíl was a little concerned that Morning, Dr. Jaejoong was late. Whatever other faults he had, he was never late. She looked at her phone, expecting a text saying he was in the cafe but there was nothing.

Ilana noticed Abigaíl kept looking at her phone and standing to look around the floor. **_"Chica_** ** _, are you looking for Dr. Jaejoong?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, he's late. You know, I'm going to the cafe, do you want anything?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm good, thank you; I made tea when I came in."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll be right back."_** Abigail took out her phone as she walked and sent a text. **_"Going to the cafe, if you're not here by the time I have your Americano, I'll go find you and pull you here by your ear."_**

 **Jaejoong:** _Mianhae, I'm just pulling in. Wait for me, juseyo?_

Abigaíl walked toward the hospital entrance with a coffee in each hand.

Jaejoong was practically running to the entrance. **_"Jagiya, I'm sorry, I'm late. I... overslept."_** Truthfully, he didn't want to come to work today. He delayed every second to stay with his parents. He didn't understand why he always got like this; it's been the same routine well over ten years. It was just that the emptiness always consumed him.

 **-** ** _"Here,"_** she handed him his coffee. She and Isabel prayed extra hard for him when they got home. It seemed Abigaíl was going to have to protect him from himself. **_"How do you feel?"_** She asked sincerely.

Jaejoong smirked, **_"I thought_** **I** ** _was the Doctor."_**

Abigaíl remained serious. _"_ _ **There's a time to cry and a time to laugh, you just need to figure out what time it is."**_

 **** ** _\- "Right now, I'm late, kaja._** **"** He pulled her along with him.

 **-** _ **"Everything alright?"**_ Ilana asked when Abigail arrived with Dr. Jaejoong. _**"I take it you found your prince?"**_ Ilana teased.

 **-** ** _"He's Isabel's prince, not mine."_**

 _Ilana gave her a_ 'sure he is' _look._

 **** ** _\- "Don't give me that look,_** **chica** **.** ** _I can see what you're thinking."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _'Ahorra se crea psíquica la mujer_** **** ** _(_** ** _now the woman thinks she's psychic_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I am. Oh, I don't think I can have lunch with you today."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh?"_** Ilana gave her a raised eyebrow.

 **-** ** _"I guess we should get to work before Unnie says anything."_**

Ilana smiled, **_"I_** **have** _ **been working.**_ _"_ Abigaíl ignored the retort and set to work.

Come lunchtime, the two teams switched places. Abigaíl and Ilana went late and Shi-Yoon and Uee went early.

Ilana took her lunch to the rooftop. It had been a while since she spent time up there due to the cold weather. Not that it wasn't cold, still, but she found a nice sunny spot and sat. She felt like Joy when she seeks out the patches of sun that come through the floor to ceiling windows in the apartment. After eating her lunch, she then took out her phone. It was one A.M. in Seoul. Jihoo's flight arrived in four more hours she wondered what he was doing. Most likely sleeping, since she wasn't there to bother him. She decided to send him a text. _"_ _ **Yeobosayo, I'm bored.**_ ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _is having lunch with Dr. Jaejoong, though she won't admit it. They've been weird today. Something is going on. He was even late and Abigail went to find him downstairs. Anyway, I'm sitting on the rooftop. There's a nice spot of sun that I'm sitting under."_** Ilana checked the weather for Seoul. **_"Did you know it's going to be eighty-three degrees in Seoul? You're so lucky; bring some sun back with you. Well, you're probably enjoying your sleep; send me a text to let me know you landed safely. Annyeong."_** Ilana still had thirty minutes of her lunch hour left. Had time always moved so slowly when Abigaíl or Jihoo weren't with her? She couldn't call Suzy, it was only two A.M. in Seoul, and she also didn't want to bother Nana. JungMin and Suzy would be living in the little cottage on the property. Nana, Gloria, and a reluctant Brendan were getting it ready for them. They would be leaving for California as soon as KyuJong's enlistment date arrived. Ilana sighed, she was too restless to sit and read. She decided to walk slowly down the stairs back to her desk. It wouldn't hurt her to get back early.

Jaejoong was surprised Abigaíl asked _him_ to lunch for a change. They sat in silence for a little while. Abigaíl wasn't quite sure what to say, she just felt he shouldn't be alone. ** _"Jagiya, are you feeling okay?"_** He reached over to feel her forehead.

 **-** ** _"Will you stop!_** **I'm** ** _fine_** **,"** she sighed. _"_ _ **I just thought you might want some company after...last night's announcement."**_

 **** ** _\- "Actually, yeah, I would. Thank you."_** There was no joking in his voice, just sincere gratitude that she would think of him and want to keep him company.

 **-** ** _"Eommoni said they'll try to be back for Halloween, the time will pass quickly. Doesn't it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it's the longest five to six months of my life. I try to keep busy but it doesn't work. When they are here time flies by and next thing I know they are gone and I'm alone again. I never stay home, I go to clubs and parties, dates but no matter how much I drink, how much I party, time doesn't go any faster. Abi-yah, wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Those are just empty pursuits,"_** she said gently. Abigaíl didn't want to scold or yell. She knew that wasn't what he needed at the moment. He needed to be shown the light but she didn't know how.

- ** _"It's easy for Abi to say, you have your family and Isabel. You don't have time to be lonely."_**

 **** ** _\- "You have a friend who sticks closer than a brother."_**

 **** ** _\- "Who?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Figure it out; I have to go back to work. I spent a while trying to find you."_**

 **** ** _\- "If I don't see you later, Happy Mother's day, say the same to Eommoni, please."_** Jaejoong had Abigail's hand in his, ** _"thank you."_**

Ilana had just walked in her door and was greeting Joy when she received a video text. It was from Jihoo: ** _"As you can see I've landed safely, overprotective Ajumma."_** Ilana smiled at the mock insult. **_"Harabeoji picked me up but he kidnapped someone in the process. The hostage would like to say hello."_**

 __ _ **\- "Annyeong hasseyo, Ilana-ssi!"**_ It was KyuJong. _"_ _ **Guess what? Harabeoji is taking us fishing for the morning. Don't get into any trouble while Uissa Jihoo isn't there, arraso?"**_ This was the end of the video.

 **-** _ **"I don't get into trouble,"**_ Ilana complained to the phone and Joy. As if KyuJong was listening to her mutterings, she received another text.

 **KyuJong:** _Deh agassi, you have a tendency to get into trouble. Most of the time it's by accident. Just be careful, Jihoo Uissa needs his admin and chingu._

Ilana rolled her eyes. Then another text arrived.

 **Jihoo:** Don't roll your eyes.

Ilana was getting only slightly annoyed at her overprotective Oppa-deul. She replied to both of them.

 **Ilana:** _Chincha? Na Oppa-deul are tag-teaming me. KyuJong Oppa, make sure Jihoo Uissa doesn't just work all week. Tell him he needs to spend time with his chingu too._

 **KyuJong:** _Ke ke ke._

 **Jihoo:** _Have a good evening. Tell Joy I said Annyeong._

Ilana smiled and turned to the cat that was waiting for her to sit down. **_"Joy-ah, Ajussi says to tell you annyeong. Let's heat up dinner and watch 'Melody of Love'. You haven't met him but the guy who plays TaeKyung looks just like Na Oppa HyungJun."_** Joy meowed, letting her Umma know that the drama synopsis could wait until _after_ she had been fed her dinner. **_"Ara, Ara, let's get your dinner."_**

* * *

 **I'm grateful for** ** _all_** **my readers even the silent ones. I'm hoping to whine you out of silence one of these days.**

 **\- Saranghae!**


	75. What Wasn't There Before I

**_Seoul_**

 ** _May 11, 2014_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae!"_** JanDi welcomed Jihoo into the house. For once they didn't need to beg and plead for him to join them for a gathering, shocking everyone.

 **-** ** _"Ajussi!"_** InHei came running up to her favorite uncle.

 **-** _ **"Annyeong hasseyo, JanDi-ah, InHei-ah."**_ He hugged JanDi and picked up InHei to kiss her cheek. **_"InHei-ah has been a good girl?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ajussi!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ajumma Ilana said to give you a hug,"_** he smiled at the little girl.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo Ajussi, when can she visit again?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, maybe InHei can come to New York and visit soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

Soon the two other couples arrived. **_"Jihoo, bro!"_** WooBin playfully punched Jihoo in the shoulder **.** ** _"You're not only here but you're here early. Someone's been a good influence on you,"_** he teased.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah, how's my chingu, Ilana? Are you being good to her?"_** JaeKyung asked point-blank.

 **-** ** _"He's smiling, things must be going well,"_** YiJung said.

\- _**"Did you confess to her yet?"**_ Jihoo took JeongYul from GaEul's arms not answering her husband's question.

 **-** _ **"JeongYul are you crawling and driving Umma crazy yet?"**_ Jihoo's question distracted Gaeul from badgering him about his 'soul mate'.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah, he just began to crawl everywhere. We need to be careful in the studio because he now wants to grab everything."_**

 **-** ** _"Once he's old enough not to want to put everything in his mouth, we can give him his own clay to play with. Just not yet."_** YiJung laughed.

 **-** ** _"Let's eat,"_** JanDi said. She loved their monthly gatherings but today was different. Her Sunbae was not only here but he was smiling.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah, I'm going to drag Ilana shopping with me when we arrive in New York,"_** JaeKyung announced.

 **-** ** _"Deh, Na forewarned, I mean told her I would not be returning alone."_** He grinned.

 **-** ** _"Yah Jihoo-yah, she's part of the F4 family now, not just your yeojachingu."_** JaeKyung had the satisfaction of goading Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"JaeKyung-ah, she is not nae yeojachingu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Almost is good enough."_** When it came to Ilana being _almost_ Jihoo's girlfriend it was enough but when Ilana was almost engaged to YoungSaeng, it wasn't enough.

Jihoo shook his head at his crazy but lovable friends. For some strange reason, it didn't feel overwhelming being here this time. **_"Begopayo, let's eat."_** Jihoo changed the subject. _**"The Janchi Gooksu (Feast Noodle soup) looks delicious. JanDi has outdone herself again."**_ Mostly every month JanDi prepared a special banquet in honor of her precious Sunbae's visit.

\- **_"Kansamnida Sunbae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dude,"_** WooBin asked, **_"when's Ilana coming back?"_**

 _ **\- "Deh, Jihoo,"**_ Gaeul asked. **_"When did she say she'll be back?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sure, she wouldn't mind if you asked her yourself. You don't need to pester me with the same question."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchana, Na plan to her ask her just that when I see her,"**_ JaeKyung playfully threatened.

 **-** ** _"You'll all see her soon enough for Club Eden's grand opening."_**

 **** ** _\- "Woah! My man Jihoo, pretty confident she'll want to be your date?"_** Jihoo remained poker-faced in the midst of WooBin's teasing. He'd walked into that one with both eyes wide open.

 **-** ** _"Na meant you'll all be in New York, I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing all of you again. Perhaps, we can get together in nae apartment again."_**

 **** ** _\- "That would be nice, Sunbae. Let Ilana know we're looking forward to spending time with her again."_**

The next several hours went by and the F4 family ate, conversed, fought and teased each other as if they were all still at Shinwha and the sometimes pressures of adulthood didn't exist. One thing that was a common thread in their conversation was family. Whether it be the children or the parents, the F4 weren't committing the sins their parents made. Family and each other came first. The monthly gatherings were only a sample of their devotion to their ideals. Everyone smiled at the table, looking at each other fondly. Even Jihoo felt a strange sense of homecoming even when he did this every month. For some reason, the feeling of isolation and not belonging was no longer there. This was his family, his brothers and their wives and their children.

 ** _Union, NJ, Mother's Day_**

Ilana decided she needed company today. Last Mother's day she was studying hard for her medical office certification. Kike wasn't here to distract her; Jihoo wasn't here to distract her. She was an adult; she could take care of herself. She stepped off the train with two bouquets of flowers. Back home, a new rose bush got planted each year in honor of her Mama. Ilana usually ordered a bouquet of flowers for Nana to take to the cemetery. She knew the ritual was important for Nana but Ilana herself had never set foot on the cemetery grounds. As for her Foster Mother, Ilana never acknowledged her as Mother. She could only ever be a poor substitute and imposter in Ilana's life. It wasn't fair to Hermila for Ilana to feel that way but even Hermila herself hadn't tried very hard to remove the walls she had put up. That was why she told her Foster parents they could leave her on her 18th birthday. There was no affection between the three of them, they traveled a lot and Ilana was left alone anyway. It was better to be alone than in such bad company. Ilana had to make a conscious effort to remove the cloud of melancholy from her. Instead,she tried to picture the surprise Abigaíl and her Mom will get when she showed up at the restaurant.

The restaurant parking was packed and there was a line out the door. Abigaíl had told her the Mariachi group was coming both Saturday and Sunday. What with Cinco de Mayo, Mexican Mother's day and U.S. Mother's day, the crowds the restaurant drew those days paid for the extra three days of live music.

 **-** ** _"Ilana!"_** Sylvia, Abigail's younger sister was playing hostess and spotted Ilana as soon as she walked in the door. **_"What are you doing here?"_**

 **-** ** _"I came to surprise_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _and your Mom."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mom's going to scold you for spending money on her."_**

 **** ** _\- "She can scold me all she wants,"_** Ilana smiled. **_"It's not like she can take back the flowers."_**

 **** ** _\- "They're both in the kitchen, last I checked."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll go surprise them."_**

The family was very surprised to see Ilana walk in. **_"Chica! What are you doing here?"_** Abigaíl hugged her friend and coworker.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Feliz día de las madres, amiga_** __ _ **(Happy Mother's Day, friend)**_ _ **."**_ Ilana handed her one of the bouquets. **_"_** ** _Feliz día de las madres, Señora Paula_** ** _."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ay,niña, que es esto_** ** _(_** ** _Oh child, what is this about)_** ** _,"_** Abigail's Mom took the other bouquet. **_"_** ** _Están lindas_** **** ** _(_** ** _They are lovely_** ** _),_** ** _pero no tuviste que_** **** ** _(_** ** _but you didn't have t_** ** _o)_** ** _."_**

 __ _ **\- "Solo vine un ratito para saludar y ver en que los podía ayudar (**_ _ **I just came for a little while and to see if I could hel**_ _ **p)."**_ Ilana had dressed casually in jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt so she could help in the restaurant.

- ** _"_** ** _Como crees_** **** ** _(_** ** _What are you thinking_** ** _),_** ** _no necesitamos ayuda_** **** ** _(_** ** _we don't need help)_** ** _."_**

Ilana knew they probably hadn't sat to eat yet if the restaurant was this busy. **_"Ya comieron_** **** ** _(_** ** _Did you eat_** ** _)?_** ** _Vayan a sentarse y yo me encargo de sentar a la gente_** **** ** _(_** ** _Go and sit and I'll take care of seating the people_** ** _)._** ** _También me puedo poner a limpiar mesas (_** ** _I can also clean tables_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "No, no, no, niña! Ya estuvo suficiente que el Doctor viniera también a ponerse a trabajar (_** ** _It was enough that the Doctor also came to work_** ** _)._**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Déjala Ma_** **** ** _(_** ** _let her, Mom_** ** _),"_** Abigaíl spoke. **_"_** ** _Esta aburrida_** **** ** _(_** ** _she's bored_** ** _),_** ** _no está el novio_** **** ** _(_** ** _her boyfriend is not here_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _No tengo novio, Señorita Abigaíl_** **** ** _(I don't have a boyfriend, Miss_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana has a boyfriend?"_** Luciana, Abigail's older sister just walked into the kitchen.

 **-** _ **"I do not have a boyfriend,"**_ Ilana's face was warming up. **_"I'm going to send Sylvia back here so you guys can eat lunch."_**

Abigaíl caught Ilana's arm, **_"I'm just joking. Eat with us first and then we'll find something for you to do."_**

 **** ** _\- "I ate before I left the house."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anda hijita_** ** _(_** ** _Come dear_** ** _)_** ** _, al cabo que unas libritas más te caerían bien_** ** _(_** ** _anyway a few extra pounds will do you good_** ** _)."_**

There was a lull in customers and were able to clear off a few tables to fit nine people and Isabelle's doll chair. Both Isabel and Isabelle wore their new outfits.

- ** _"Isabelle and you look so pretty,"_** Ilana complimented the child.

- ** _"Dr. Prince gave them to us."_**

Abigaíl turned crimson and her parents turned to eye her suspiciously. They had a feeling Isabel's Dr. Prince was trying to impress their daughter. They already knew that was what his parents were hoping for.

 **-** ** _"They are very pretty; you must be a good girl for Dr. Prince."_** Isabel shook her head 'yes'.

 **-** ** _"She's a shameless flirt when it comes to him. Isabel and Dr. Jaejoong can do no wrong in each other's eyes."_**

 **** ** _\- "My sister can do no wrong in his eyes, either,"_** Luciana whispered in Ilana's ear, making her nod her head in agreement.

- ** _"Hey, I heard that you two."_**

Ilana and Luciana just laughed.

- ** _"_** ** _Ya, déjenla, Dios dirá qué pasará con el doctorcito_** __ _ **(**_ _ **Leave her alone now, God will decide what will happen with the young Doctor**_ _ **)."**_ Señora Paula felt that soon she might have to give her daughter and Granddaughter away. Although she was not willing, she must also look to her daughter and granddaughter's happiness and if it's the Lord's will, she had to accept it.

Ilana was enjoying her bowl of pozole (hominy soup). It was almost as good as her Nana's but she would never tell Señora Paula that. The three sisters argued and teased each other followed by interjections from Luciana's husband.

Ilana laughed more than she ate until Luciana decided to rope her into the teasing. Luciana was the oldest and most vocal of the three sisters. **_"So, Ilana, who's this boyfriend my sister is talking about?"_**

Ilana almost choked on her soup. **_"I'd like to know what kind of rumors she is spreading."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't let her fool you, Luciana, it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for._** ** _Tiene pegue_** **** ** _(_** ** _popular with the opposite sex_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oy_** ** _chica_** **** ** _you're so going to get it. I'm not the one that has Dr. Jaejoong eating out of the palm of her hand."_**

Abigaíl had been enjoying the joke until Ilana turned it back to her.

 **-** _ **"The truth comes out!**_ _"_ Luciana teased.

 **-** ** _"So,_** ** _chica_** **** ** _who's Joseph in real life, do I know him?"_** Abigaíl said, making Ilana turn bright red.

 **-** ** _"He's a friend I met in New York,"_** Ilana answered quickly.

 **-** ** _"And Dr. Jihoo? He's a friend you met in New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "That quiet Doctor that was here last year?"_** Luciana asked. **_"Wait, what about your other friend, what was his name? The one who visited you...Young?"_**

 **** ** _\- "YoungSaeng,"_** Isabel joined the conversation. **_"_** ** _Tía_** __ _ **says they're just friends,"**_ Isabel pouted. **_"But Dr. Prince says Ajussi Jihoo likes_** ** _Tía_** **** ** _Ilana."_**

Ilana was left speechless for a moment while her face turned red like the salsa on the table. The rest of the erupted in laughter. **_"Yah, Isabel, your Dr. Prince is micheousso."_** Ilana knew that Isabel would recognize that word and she was right. The little girl giggled uncontrollably. **_"Dr. Jihoo has been a very good friend."_** Ilana defended herself as soon as she was able to break through the chaos.

Luciana gave Ilana a teasing smile to which she just rolled her eyes. The joking continued but at least it was no longer about her and Abigaíl. They shared stories of their strict upbringing. Getting hit on the head with the broom for coming home late or getting spanked and pulled by the hair just for losing a hair ribbon. Ilana was amazed that they could all laugh about it now but she imagined, at the time, how frightening it would have been. She never recalled getting disciplined by her parents at all or perhaps those were memories that were lost, not wanting to dwell on the negative. Some days she felt it a miracle she remembered anything at all. Many of the sweet moments with her parents tend to flash before her eyes whenever Jihoo was with her. She didn't understand why that happened.

Ilana had zoned out and realized people were starting to get up from the table. _**"What can I do to help?"**_ Ilana asked. They put her to work bussing tables, thinking she would shy away from it but didn't. She gave it her 100% thinking if only Juan Carlos could see her. He would have a conniption fit. Smiling at the thought she went about her work.

The time flew by and Ilana didn't have time to feel sad or lonely. It was getting late and it was a long ride home unless she wanted to take a cab. Which she didn't.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Quédate a dormir_** __ _ **(**_ _ **spend the night)**_ _ **,"**_ Señora Paula entreated.

- ** _"_** ** _No puedo_** **** ** _(_** ** _I can't_** ** _),_** ** _Señora Paula, tengo una gatita que me espera en casa_** **** ** _(I have a kitten waiting for me at home_** ** _)_** ** _"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Bueno pues_** **** ** _(_** ** _Very well)_** ** _, vete con cuidado_** **** ** _(go with caution)._** ** _Que Dios te bendiga, hijita_** **** ** _(_** ** _May God bless you, dear_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll give you a ride to the train stop,"_** Abigaíl offered. They walked out the door after what felt like a hundred hugs and goodbyes. _"_ _ **When did you get a kitten? You never told me."**_

 **** ** _\- "I can't believe I didn't tell you. She was a belated birthday gift from Dr. Jihoo. Isabel would love her; you'll have to bring her to my place one day."_**

 __ _ **\- "She'd love that but why did he give you a cat? And I know you two are on a first-name basis. You don't need to pretend with me."**_ Abigaíl was digging for information.

 **-** ** _"I'm not pretending!"_** Ilana said defensively, making Abigaíl laugh.

 **-** ** _"You should see the look on your face._** **"**

Ilana shook her head at her nosey friend. **_"_** ** _Que metiche_** **** ** _(_** ** _How nosey_** ** _)! It's easier to remember to not use his first name at work if I only use it when we're alone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, and you two are often alone?"_** Abigaíl was trying to keep her laughter in. Her friend had walked right into that one.

 **-** _ **"That's not what I meant! I meant while we are outside of work."**_ Abigaíl could no longer contain her laughter. _"_ _ **Let me out, I'll just walk to the station. There's no talking to you right now."**_

 __ _ **\- "I'm sorry, I'll stop. Tell me about the cat."**_ Ilana remained silent, afraid of saying anything that would set Abigaíl off again.

 **-** ** _"I think I mentioned in a conversation that I like cats and also he's stealthy like a cat."_** Ilana smiled at how he always snuck up on her. **_"He's always sneaking up on me, so I tell him he's a cat."_**

Abigaíl didn't tease. She just smiled at her friend who was obviously attached to Dr. Jihoo but wouldn't admit it. **_"That's very nice of him. Well, you're here. Call me when you walk in your door."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yes, Mother."**_ The two hugged and Ilana ran to the platform.

Hours later, Joy and Ilana were on the bed together, getting ready for sleep. Ilana had been reading and her eyes were getting heavy. Just before she drifted off she wondered what Jihoo was doing. It was mid-Monday morning in Seoul; she decided to send a text and reached for her phone.

 **Ilana** : _Hope your meetings are going well. Don't be too hard on your board members. Make sure you stop for lunch._

Ilana hit send and disrupted Joy once more to put the phone back on her nightstand.

Jihoo had been locked in a meeting for three hours with the foundation board. It was one of those meetings where everything and anything was brought to the table. He'd felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, a while ago, but was too deep into a discussion to stop and see what it was about. Now everyone was dispersing and Jihoo stood outside of the conference room, remembering about his phone. He smiled, seeing it was a message from a certain admin.

 **Jihoo** : _Have a short break before meeting with the conservatory director. Promise I'll eat lunch after. Jalja, naeil jeoun haru jweseyo (tomorrow have a nice day)._

Ilana was just at that point where she would be asleep any second and her phone announcing a text was almost as if in a dream. Something told her it wasn't and she reached for the phone again. Joy had had enough and left for the foot of the bed. **_"Mianhae_** **,"** she told the cat. **_"It's Ajussi responding to our text,"_** she smiled as she read and responded.

 **Ilana** : _Ajussi do. Joy is upset because I have to keep reaching for the phone. I'm going to sleep now. Tell Harabaeoji annyeong haseyo._

 **Jihoo** : _Joy-ah, mianhamnida, I'll let Umma and you go to sleep now. Jalja_.

 **-** ** _"Sunbae?"_** Jan Di, who had attended the meeting in Harabeoji's place, surprised a smiling Jihoo.

He quickly composed his features before answering. **_"Ready? I'll drop JanDi off at the clinic and then come back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Someone must have sent a funny message. But Sunbae doesn't really laugh at jokes unless they are on nampyon. Na can take a cab to the clinic and Sunbae can continue with your conversation._**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** dignity restored, **_"I'm done, kaja. JunPyo will kill me if I let you take a cab."_**

Jan Di followed chuckling to herself. There was only one person lately who could put a smile on her Sunbae's face. Curiosity was going to kill her. She wondered if the guys could tap into Jihoo's account but that would be wrong on so many levels. Perhaps he would tell her if she asked nicely.

JanDi waited until they were in the car on the way back to the clinic. **_"Sunbae was that Ilana you were messaging?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** he said simply with no expression on his face.

- ** _"Ilana-yah gave Sunbae back his smile. Don't lose it again."_**

There was no need for Jihoo to comment or Acknowledge; he knew JanDi was not expecting one.

* * *

 ** _May 13, 2014_**

Jaejoong and his parents were finishing their last breakfast together for the next five and a half months at the minimum. Jaejoong was quiet almost sulking as he usually did when his parents were leaving. At times he wished he could turn back the time and be a small child again; back when his parents were always around. _**"Jae-ah,"**_ his Mother called softly. **_"Wae don't you come for a visit, bring_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _and Isabel with you."_**

There was a reason he never went to visit. He wouldn't want to come back. But either way, he'd still be without his parents for six months out of the year. ** _"I don't know if her family would approve of her traveling halfway across the world with me_** ** _but it_** **would** ** _be nice._** ** _Isabel would love it."_** His parents smiled at each other. They knew how much he adored the little girl. **_"Just Maybe I_** **will** ** _ask her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, we should start gathering our things_** **,"** Mr. Kim said. **_"Are you sure you want to drive?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Abeoji."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaejoong-ah, do you think that's wise?"_** His Mother asked. She knew her son drank the day away after they left.

- ** _"Deh Umma, gwenchana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, if you think so."_**

They arrived early enough to the airport and waited. **_"I trust you've decided to end your foolish behavior?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Abeoji."_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"Abigaíl_** **** ** _and Isabel are counting on you. Don't lose them over something foolish."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Abeoji, I don't want to do anything to have them disappointed in me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah. One of these days Umma and I will no longer be on this earth..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abeoji!"_** Jaejoong protested.

 **-** ** _"Let me finish,"_** Mr. Kim said laying a hand on his son's shoulder. **_"When we are gone, all you'll have is your anae and children. It's time to seriously consider that. I am not saying you haven't, only that it's time to seriously think on it."_**

Jaejoong's eyes were suspiciously moist as they stared at his Father. **_"Deh Abeoji, I understand. I want that too."_**

It was soon time, the moment he dreaded each year. The joy of having a family around, however small, was coming to an end. _"Adul,"_ his mother hugged him. **_"Be good, you have someone to be good for now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "We'll see adul soon. Saranghae, no matter what you do."_**

 __ _ **\- "Kansamnida Abeoji."**_ With that, they left. Jaejoong stayed in the waiting area until the plane took off and could no longer see it from the windows.

 **-** ** _"Now what?"_** He wondered. Knowing he wouldn't be able to function at work and he didn't want to drink (even if he badly wanted to), he decided to go to the gym and beat the bag around. Perhaps then, all his frustration, anger and loneliness would leave him; he hoped.

He pounded the striking bag with every appendage until his trainer told him enough was enough, almost two hours later. Sitting in the sauna and then taking a hot shower, his body almost felt normal again. That's not what he wanted. He wanted discomfort and pain that way he didn't have to think about an empty house.

Getting ready to leave the locker room area, he ran into Choi Seunghyun. **_"Hey, bud, what's up? I haven't seen you since the day Umma invited me over."_** Seunghyun's company owned this particular string of exclusive health clubs.

 **-** ** _"Ne jaljinasaeyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "You don't look fine? You need to let loose have some fun. Is your family still in town?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, they just left this morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Let's go have lunch. I'm investing in a new restaurant the food and the waitresses are fine if you know what I mean."_** Choi Seunghyun playfully smacked Jaejoong's arm.

\- **_"Mollah_** **,"** Jaejoong knew it wouldn't be a good idea to spend time with Seunghyun. Not when his head wasn't on straight.

 **-** ** _"Jae bro, come on. First-round is on me."_** Every ounce of Jaejoong's being was telling him just go home but he didn't want to. Not yet. He didn't know what else to do?

\- _**"Arraso, second round is on me and then I gotta go. I have things to take care of."**_ After all, what're two bottles of Soju or wine?

One hour turned to two, two to three, three turned into the evening. Seunghyun asked for samples of the entire menu. Seated in a private room they ate and drank and drank while Seunghyun occasionally felt up the waitress who had no problem flirting if it was going to result in a big tip at the end. Jaejoong did what he did best and that was let the alcohol temporarily relieve his loneliness, forgetting the entire reason he drove himself in the first place. Seunghyun was a fun and animated person to talk to, having a story for everything. They paired several bottles of wines with their food and continued on to beer or whatever else Seunghyun chose to order. ** _"Yah!"_** Seunghyun suddenly remembered something. **_"What happened to that gorgeous Latina Umma was trying to set you up with? The one with all the curves in the right places?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah! Don't talk about her that way!"**_ Jaejoong's voice rose in volume.

 **-** ** _"Mariyah, if you don't want her I'll take her. I'd have lots of fun with that in my bed for a while. She looks innocent but I bet she's a fox."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! I said don't talk about her that way!"_** Jaejoong knocked the glass out of Seunghyun's hand and grabbed him by his suit jacket. **_"Nu jogule (do you want to die)? Shut your dirty mouth!"_** Jaejoong swore he'd punch the guy if he said anything more about Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Micheousso? She's just some girl. What? Are you going to marry her?"_** Jaejoong had had enough and shoved him back into his chair. They had been yelling right into each other's faces. The waitresses were at a loss for what to do.

 **-** ** _"Aish!"_** Jaejoong knocked another glass off the table.

 **-** ** _"Yah! What's your problem?"_**

 **** ** _\- "My problem is she's not just some girl. She's an angel. Something you'd never know about because in your eyes women are only good for one thing."_**

Seonghyun laughed like he'd just heard a great joke. **_"Last I checked you had the same ideals, punk."_** The two continued to glare at each other.

 **-** ** _"God, ara, don't remind me. What am I doing here?"_** Jaejoong moaned and banged his head on the table a few times. **_"I blew it! I blew it! God help me I blew it!"_**

 **** ** _\- "You're being a real buzz kill. Go home and sleep it off. Call me when you've stopped playing house and the real Jaejoong comes back."_**

Seounghyun stood and addressed the waitress. _"_ _ **Just run my card on file and have someone put this idiot in his car."**_

Hours later, Jaejoong woke up in Abigail's neighborhood not knowing exactly how he'd even gotten there. He couldn't say what time he left the restaurant and how he managed to drive in his state of intoxication but he was in one piece and across from Abigail's house. He must have slept a while because it was just past midnight and he was reclined in his seat. What to do now? He wasn't going to attempt driving home in this state. It was a miracle he didn't kill himself or anyone else on the way here. He couldn't call Abigaíl and ask to crash on her couch. Somewhere something was beeping and the noise vibrated from every part of his head. He took a glance around but didn't see anything. Groaning, he got out of the SUV. Bending down to check under the seat, he felt the contents of his head were going to fall out. Actually, he thought they must have spilled out already because a) he wouldn't have gone off with Seunghyun and b) he wouldn't have driven drunk to Abigail's house. He finally located his phone; of course, it was in that hard to reach spot in between the seats. He was an experienced drinker, but he thought any minute now, he was going to puke. And he did as soon as he saw three texts and two missed calls from Abigaíl.

 **11:00 AM** : _How'd it go? I'm open for lunch if you want to come by?_

 **03:00 PM:** _Are you okay? I haven't heard from you. Give me a call back._

 **06:00 PM:** _Where are you? I'm getting worried._

 **09:00 PM:** No Message left

 **10:00 PM:** _If you don't have the decency to call me back and let me know how you are doing or worse...Are you off consoling yourself in some woman's bed or trying to drown your sorrows in alcohol? If either is the case you can forget about me and don't you ever even look at my daughter again. I will also ask for a transfer to make sure we have severed all ties._

 _ **\- "No, no, no."**_ Jaejoong cried, she sounded beyond angry but also hurt. **_"What did I do? What did I do?"_** He realized he had deliberately left his phone in the car not wanting to be bothered as he wallowed in self-pity. He was a grown man, a top doctor and wealthy on top of it all. He had everything going for him, why did he act this way? **_"Damn!"_** He slammed his hand into the steering wheel, welcoming the pain. He had to call Abigaíl back. She'll never see him again, she meant it. He had to at least try, beg for mercy, grovel if need be. Anything to keep her from leaving his life.

Dialing her number, he was almost relieved when her voicemail picked up. Of course, she was asleep at midnight.

Abigaíl had gone from concern to worry to anger to downright fury. Who did that man think he was? He said he loved her but didn't have the decency to call her all day? If he got hit by a semi, at least the hospital will see the missed call from her. She was so furious she couldn't sleep. When at last she began to doze off she heard her phone ring. She ignored it thinking it was a wrong number. After all, it had to be past midnight. Unfortunately, whoever it was left a message. Wide awake anyway, she might as well see who it was.

Relieved and angry at the same time, to see it was Dr. Jaejoong, she would have deleted the voicemail but curiosity got the best of her. Where had he been all day? **_"Abigail-ssi, jwosongmnida! I'm so sorry, please I need you. Please don't give up on me."_** Abigaíl thought he was almost in tears but he was also drunk. _**"I thought I could stay strong but I blew it,"**_ he almost whispered. **_"I need you to keep me sane because I have no idea what I'm doing without you. I went out for two drinks and all I know is...I'm in front of your house. I'm frightened, I don't know how I ended up here, and I can't believe I drove here like this. Abi-yah, Na jagiya, I'm a mess, please help me. Don't leave me too. I couldn't bear it. I don't want to go back to the old Jaejoong. I realized that somewhere around the fourth round. I need you; my life would be nothing without Isabel and you. Please, help me."_**

He sounded desperate, frightened and alone. Abigaíl sat on her bed not knowing what to do. Could she really trust him? She wanted to strangle him and comfort him. He was in front of her house? Did he drive drunk? She was going to beat him up. Before she knew it, Abigaíl had put on her slippers and wrapped a robe around her. Having grabbed an extra blanket and pillow she carefully exited the house. There he was sitting on the sidewalk, head in his hands. While she still wanted to commit bodily harm, the desire to comfort him was getting stronger. She repressed that urge and marched up to him. Placing the blanket and pillow on the car hood, she removed her slipper, not caring that the street was cold. He hadn't looked up at her, too afraid. _"_ _ **Of all the stupid, moronic, idiotic, irresponsible things to do, Dr. Kim Jaejoong."**_ Abigaíl beat him over the head with her slipper after each word. Jaejoong took every hit without protest or looking up at her. He quietly sobbed as she continued. **_"What if you'd gotten yourself killed or hurt someone else. What was I supposed to tell Isabel? What about your parents? Is this what you call love Dr. Jaejoong? You say you love your parents and Isabel and me? This is the way you prove it? By getting wasted and putting yourself and others in harm's way?"_** Abigaíl hadn't stopped beating him with her slipper on his head and his shoulders and an occasional kick to make a point. **_"Give me one good reason I shouldn't just let Satan have you."_**

Jaejoong felt sick, how much did he and Seounghyun drink? He deserved every hit she was giving him. What could he say? He got on his knees in the street to her surprise. _"_ _ **Save me, please? Jebal."**_ He choked back a sob.

Abigaíl didn't know what to do. He was kneeling on the asphalt, crying and making a spectacle of himself. She led a relatively quiet life and that's how she liked it. Jaejoong just shook everything up.

 **-** ** _"Get up."_** Jaejoong remained kneeling. _"_ _ **I said get up! If you want to sleep in your car, then that's fine. If not, bring the blanket and pillow with you and follow me."**_ Abigaíl didn't wait for him to get up nor helped him, she turned her back and began to walk. She was already across the street before he even managed to stand up. Staggering his way to her front door, he managed to quietly re-lock it and walk to where Abigaíl was in the living room. **_"There's the couch, don't you dare throw up."_** In the time it took him to cross the street, she had grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and a bucket.

Jaejoong saw all this and dropped to his knees again. **_"Kansamnida! Kansamnida, I'm so sorry I put you through this."_**

 __ _ **\- "Just keep quiet and go to sleep."**_ _S_ he shushed him before he woke everyone up _._ _ **"Thankfully we leave before my parents are awake. It will be easier to explain you spent the night without you actually being here. I've got to be awake in four hours and I'm not going to be in a good mood, so if you'll excuse me."**_

Jaejoong grabbed her hand as she turned to leave. **_"Mianhae. Saranghaeyo_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _, I'll never do anything like this ever again. I promise."_**

 **** ** _\- "Save your promises and save your love for when you can be certain know what love means."_**

* * *

 ** _May 14, 2014_**

Isabel had a billion and one questions on the way to school that morning. **_"Dr. Prince, why don't you feel good? When did you come? Why is Umma driving your car? Why do you look so sad? Umma are you mad at Dr. Prince?"_** She wasn't getting answers and worse of all Dr. Prince wouldn't let her hug him. He told her he hadn't had his shower yet.

Jaejoong looked at Abigaíl as if she was a time bomb waiting to go off. Even with her lack of sleep and scowl on her face, she was still the most precious sight in his eyes. _"_ _ **Mianhae jagi,"**_ he tried to answer her laundry list of questions, despite his throbbing head. He needed hangover soup badly. He text HyoJoo and asked her to bring him a batch. He would compensate her well for it. **_"Umma is tired because she had to help me last night and I just have a bad headache but it will go away soon. That's why Umma is driving for me. I needed a friend last night and Umma was there for me."_** He was a little scared to look at Abigaíl but continued letting her know how grateful he was in every way.

Abigaíl looked at Dr. Jaejoong from the corner of her eye. He cleaned up a little but still looked like he hadn't slept or changed his clothes in weeks. And yet he had the patience to answer all of Isabel's questions. How can he do that? She caught herself smiling and quickly stopped. It was going to be a long day.

Ilana was already in her seat when Abigaíl arrived. _"Chica, you look exhausted, are you okay?"_

 _ **\- "Yes, we had a late night guest and I didn't get enough sleep."**_

 **** ** _\- "I have a little bit of Citron tea with me, I'll make you some."_** Ilana quickly went to where their little refrigerator and water dispenser was.

 **-** _ **"This is really good, thanks,"**_ Abigaíl said when Ilana returned a minute later.

The morning passed quietly as Abigaíl was too tired to speak. **_"Do you mind going to lunch without me, I need to take a late lunch. There's someone I need to meet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay, but_** ** _chica_** **** ** _are you keeping secrets from me?"_** Ilana teased Abigaíl. She should be one to talk, with all the secrets she had.

 **-** ** _"l..."_** Abigaíl started.

Ilana laughed, **_"Don't worry; you don't have to tell me anything."_**

Abigaíl sighed and Ilana went off to get her lunch. Abigaíl sent a text as soon as Ilana left the station. **_"Meet me in the cafeteria at one and don't be late."_**

Ilana took her lunch on the rooftop again. As long as she had a sweater, the breeze didn't bother her and there was plenty of sun. She ate lunch slowly while reading. She was so used to someone chatting her ear off or just sitting next to her keeping her company, it was unbelievable that a person's mere presence made noise, no matter how quiet they were. How many times were she and Jihoo just quiet together, but when he wasn't around, it was too quiet. Then there were the times he snuck up on her. He was very much a cat in that aspect. It was definitely too quiet around here without him. Ilana wondered what was going on with Dr. Jaejoong and Abigaíl; he was stranger today than he'd ever been. He was quiet, wasn't joking, wasn't flirting and Abigaíl hardly had said a word to him and he took care of everything Ilana needed him to approve or sign, immediately without delay. That was odd in and of itself. Ilana read a little longer and soon it was time to go back. She stretched and picked up her phone, sending a quick text before heading back downstairs.

Jaejoong spotted Abigaíl and his heart quickened in actual fear. What was she going to tell him? **_"Look, before you say anything,"_** he had walked up to her. _**"I want you to know it was you that kept me from staying out all night drinking."**_ Abigaíl opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. _**"That's how I know I love you. Yes, I shouldn't have put myself in that position, knowing the temptation. But you said we all make mistakes. I can do better because I don't want to see you look at me with disgust and anger and disappointment ever again."**_ He took her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. **_"Please, I need you to believe in me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Give me my hand, sit down, stop talking and eat._** **"** Abigaíl had taken out a tub of Menudo (tripe soup) from the freezer, which is famed as a cure for hangovers. When your family owns a restaurant, things like chopping become second nature. So even half asleep this morning she was able to chop up cilantro, onions, cabbage, radishes and quarter lemons and clean her mess.

Jaejoong was speechless as she prepared a bowl for him and added the toppings and a little crushed oregano. It smelled wonderful. A shy smile tugged on his lips, **_"kansamnida_** **."** He took a spoonful. _"_ _ **Oh! This is sooo good,"**_ Jaejoong hurriedly took another large spoonful. Abigaíl couldn't help smile at this idiot in front of her who was very much enjoying his lunch.

The pair ate in relative silence until it was killing Jaejoong. **_"Abi-ssi,"_** trying to be cute now that he felt restored with good food. **_"Do you forgive me? I really didn't mean to drink like that. I even_** **drove** ** _my parents myself instead of using the driver. Unfortunately, I ran into an old acquaintance and well...next thing I realized I was drunk and wished I weren't. That's all I really remember until I woke up in front of your house."_**

 **** ** _\- "Why didn't you call me or your driver instead of getting behind the wheel?"_** Abigaíl was more horrified that he _drove_ drunk than him _being_ drunk.

 **-** ** _"I-I don't know? I was so angry at myself and so drunk, I don't even remember getting in the car, much less driving. I've never driven drunk, I completely freaked when I was no longer at the restaurant but in front of your house."_**

Abigaíl could see he was shaken. She thought he learned his lesson and prayed that he did. **_"The proverb I told you about has a first part. , it says: One who has unreliable friends soon comes to ruin. You need to pick your friends wisely."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know that now and I'm so glad I picked you. Can you forgive me?"_**

Abigaíl sighed **.** _ **"We all fall but we can pick ourselves up again. God was obviously watching over you, even if you were being an idiot. Who am I to withhold forgiveness?"**_ The truth was she had been worried sick about him. At least she felt some peace after beating him to her heart's content. Even if it was only with her slipper.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae, I can be strong if you're by my side."_**

 __ _ **\- "I've been strong on my own for almost six years."**_ Abigaíl looked away from Jaejoong's intense eyes. ** _"I need someone that can be strong with me."_**

 **-** ** _"I can do better than that, I can be there when you need someone to lean on and someone to make you laugh and someone to love Isabel and you with all my heart."_**

Abigaíl couldn't talk about this right now. She felt herself getting emotional from lack of sleep. **_"Finish up and return my Tupperware washed. I gotta go back to work."_** Abigaíl had begun to walk away but then looked back to Jaejoong who was watching her walk away with a small smile on his face. **_"One more thing...If you expect us to go on Saturday, you can tell my parents why you had to sleep on the couch last night. See ya!"_**

Jaejoong suddenly felt sick. He might as well hang himself because Mr. García was going to shoot him.

Abigaíl knew she was being a bit cruel, but just because she forgave him didn't mean he should not be punished. Besides, her Dad could help him. He too used to drink into oblivion at one time. That was before her Mom finally convinced him to go to Church and get saved. After a long abstinence, he could have a beer on occasion or a glass of wine without going overboard and getting drunk.

* * *

 ** _Seoul_**

 ** _May 15, 2014_**

Jihoo noticed a message on his phone that morning.

 **Ilana:** _Hurry back, things are very strange around here without you. Dr. Jaejoong didn't come in at all yesterday and_ _Abigaíl_ _and he both had very tired eyes this morning. Also, Dr. Jaejoong dutifully signed all my requests without delay. ShiYoon told me he saw_ _Abigaíl_ _and Dr. Jaejoong in a corner of the cafeteria, having a serious discussion the other day. I thought they have been having lunch together. Could_ _Abigaíl_ _finally be falling for his charm? Ke Ke ke. Missing my companion, Joy misses you too. See you soon. I hope you're not working too hard._

Jihoo smiled at the message. It might be that Jaejoong's parents have come back to Seoul. Harabeoji would know. That would explain moody Jaejoong. It took all this time for Jaejoong to realize he was in love with Abigaíl; he must have finally convinced her. As for himself, he could wait. He was happy with the way things were progressing. He's waited this long, he could wait a little longer.

 **Jihoo:** _I'll see you Friday afternoon; you know WooBin and JaeKyung will want to get together. Jalja._

* * *

 ** _May 16, 2014_**

Ilana was looking forward to the end of the workday with mounting excitement, even though she didn't want to admit it. She told herself she was excited to see Ha Jaekyung again. WooBin, Jihoo, and JaeKyung were meeting her in front of the hospital.

 **-** ** _"Earth to Ilana."_** Abigaíl waved a hand in Ilana's line of vision. She had been staring off into space with a slight smile on her face.

Ilana startled, _**"huh?"**_

 __ _ **\- "You were staring into space."**_

 __ _ **\- "I was? Oh, I must have zoned out for a bit."**_ Abigaíl laughed, let's go.

 **-** ** _"Just a sec, let me log out."_**

 **** ** _\- "You should have logged out instead of staring into space."_**

 **** ** _\- "Very funny."_**

Jaejoong walked up at that moment. _"_ _ **What's funny? Abi-yah, ready to go?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Nothing's funny and where do you think you two are going?"_** Ilana mock scolded.

 **-** ** _"He's going to dinner at my parent's restaurant."_** Abigaíl just forewent mentioning that he'd be having a conversation with her Dad.

Ilana raised her eyebrow in disbelief at the too simple explanation. She began to walk out of the unit.

 **-** ** _"Is Jihoo back from his meetings today?"_** Jaejoong intercepted the look Ilana gave them by throwing a question right back at her.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, he's meeting his friends WooBin-ssi and JaeKyung Unnie."_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't know they'd be in town."_**

 **** ** _\- "I think WooBin-ssi is getting ready to open his new club soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, I read something about that. Jagiya, I'll take you for the grand opening."_**

 **** ** _\- "Provided, I'm still talking to you then."_**

 __ _ **\- "We work together; you have to talk to me."**_ Jaejoong had lost some of his wariness around her. After all, he'd be walking into the line of fire soon. That should show Abigaíl he's completely serious.

 **-** _ **"I can get a transfer,**_ _"_ she countered.

They were all now in front of the elevator and no one else was around. In a very bold move, Jaejoong hugged Abigaíl from behind. _"_ _ **I'll block that transfer."**_

Abigail's eyes opened wide in surprise. **_"Do you mind?"_** She said annoyed, but more so embarrassed.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, I don't mind. I can hold you all day long."_**

 **** ** _\- "Come on you two or I'm going to close the elevator door on you."_** The elevator had opened and Ilana walked in, hoping Jaejoong got the hint to let go of her friend before he found himself singing a high C.

Ilana was anticipating seeing Jihoo and of course WooBin and JaeKyung again, the elevator couldn't go down fast enough. At last, they had reached the first floor and Ilana walked out first. _"_ _ **Have a good evening you two, I'll see you tomorrow."**_ The next day they would all be going into Rochester to watch 'Beauty and The Beast'. Ilana waved and began to walk towards the back exit, followed by Jaejoong and Abigaíl.

 **-** ** _"Why are you going this way?"_** Abigaíl asked. The front entrance was more in the direction of Ilana's apartment.

 **-** ** _"Oh, I'm meeting J-Dr. Jihoo and his friends."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Ilana-ya, gwenchana, just call him Jihoo._** **I** ** _do"._**

Ilana tried not to blush. **_"Well, we should keep our friendship outside of work. It would be the professional thing to do."_**

 **** ** _\- "Keep telling yourself that."_** Jaejoong patted Ilana's head and walked ahead pulling Abigaíl with him. Abigaíl was trying hard not to laugh at Ilana.

WooBin and Jaekyung had insisted on coming with Jihoo to pick Ilana up at the hospital. **_"You guys could have waited at JaeKyung's place or even my place."_** Actually, he had a small gift for Ilana and didn't want an audience. He'd have to give it to her on Saturday before the musical. He hoped JaeKyung kept her comments to herself.

 **-** ** _"It's after five, when is Ilana coming down._** **"** Jaekyung pouted; excited at seeing Jihoo's other half, even if the two didn't know that's what they were.

- ** _"I'm sure she's talking with her friend_** **** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _and Dr. Jaejoong is interrupting them as usual. She will be down soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh! That's the commoner that Jaejoong is in love with. His parents are all for the match Umma told me. I vaguely remember being introduced to her when I visited with Ilana in the hospital. She's very pretty and exotic looking, I can see why Jaejoong fell for her. I hope she can handle him."_**

 __ _ **\- "I believe she can,"**_ Jihoo grinned. He looked at his watch; it was already a quarter past five. He didn't want to believe he was getting impatient.

Ilana stood still for a moment trying to figure out what Jaejoong could have meant. Giving up, she ran to catch up with the other two who were crossing the hospital door. **_"Yah, what's that supposed to mean?"_** Ilana said when she caught up.

Immediately at hearing her voice Jihoo turned his head.

 **-** ** _"Ilana!"_**

Ilana had barely caught a glimpse of Jihoo but before she could move, JaeKyung had already barreled into her with a hug. _"_ _ **Unnie!"**_ Ilana hugged her back.

- ** _"Yah, what took you so long; we've been waiting forever. Hey, Jaejoong..._** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _right? I'm JaeKyung, nice to meet you again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nice to meet you too,"_** Abigaíl extended a hand.

 **-** ** _"JaeKyung-ah, don't exaggerate, we haven't been waiting long. Ilana-yah, good to see you again. Jaejoong you too, I hear congratulations are in order. This must be_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _, the one who tamed the Casanova of New York."_**

 **** ** _\- "I..."_** Abigaíl didn't know what to say she was bright red.

 **-** ** _"Deh, what can I say, she captured me completely. We've gotta go now. Yah, Jihoo aren't you gonna greet your admin? See you tomorrow."_** Jaejoong waved and dragged Abigaíl with him.

Ilana wanted to smack Dr. Jaejoong. She hadn't been able to escape because she was surrounded by Jaejoong, Abigaíl, WooBin, and JaeKyung. She would almost think they did it on purpose but that would be plain silly. Finally free, she saw her cherished friend smiling at her. **_"Ajussi!_** **"** Trying to still the impulse to run, she walked up to him quickly.

 **-** ** _"Agassi_** **,"** he spoke in his playful monotone that he reserved only for her.

Ilana awkwardly gave him a quick side hug, even though she wanted so much to tell him she'd missed him. Why did she feel awkward? Had it been one of her Oppa-deul, she would've thrown herself into him for a hug. Standing slightly facing Ilana, he took her hand gently in his. **_"Jal Jeenaetsuh (Have you been well)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaljinaseyo,"_** Ilana replied with a smile.

Jihoo had longed to see that smile all week and would have liked to wrap her into a nice long 'I missed you' hug but he was very aware of the two grinning fools behind them. He broke eye contact with her after what seemed like an hour but had only been a minute or two. _"_ _ **Greon, what are we doing?"**_ He asked, removing his hand from Ilana's but immediately placing it on the small of her back bringing her a little closer in the excuse that he was addressing all of them.

- _"Begopa,"_ JaeKyung complained **.** ** _"I want pizza! I've already made us reservations for a place in Brooklyn I've been dying to try."_** JaeKyung was always hungry and almost as thin as Ilana herself. She may have been born a chaebol's daughter but she had a commoner's spirit.

 **** ** _\- "Aish Monkey, you could've told us beforehand. Pizza sound good?"_** WooBin asked.

Jihoo looked to Ilana, who nodded her head 'yes'. **_"Deh,"_** Jihoo answered for both.

 **-** ** _"Daeback! We need to stop at my place and pick up some bottles of wine from Appa's cellar. We'll meet you there."_** JaeKyung was fond of making plans for everyone.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, we'll see you there."_** Jihoo turned to Ilana, _"driving to Brooklyn on a Friday night? We'll be in the car for a while. Na brought a CD of new music the orchestra is working on. Would Ilana like to listen?"_

 _-_ _ **"Mmm, Deh."**_

 **** ** _\- "Kaja,"_** Jihoo placed his hand on the small of Ilana's back and led her to the car.

Traffic was miserable as Jihoo and Ilana drove to their destination. They listened intently to the music while still in the awkward stage after not seeing each other for a week. Jihoo finally broke the silence as he turned down the music. **_"Na could see Jaejoong was up to something._** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _appeared nervous too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I don't think Dr. Jaejoong is just having dinner at the restaurant. Na needed you this week they were acting so strangely."_** Ilana was oblivious to the fact she had just said she needed him.

Jihoo chuckled and sighed as if pensive, **_"na do needed Ilana-yah this week."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Tease!"_** Ilana realized he was echoing her words back at her and was turning red.

 **-** ** _"Bogoshipŏssŏyo,"_** Jihoo took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze just for emphasis.

Ilana looked over to see Jihoo smiling at her. **_"Na do,"_** Ilana said in a begrudging tone and looked away so he wouldn't see her smiling. She wondered why he always made her blush.

The conversation flowed freely after that. Ilana asked him about Harabeoji, KyuJong, and Inhei as well. They arrived at the restaurant. Woobin and JaeKyung were still on their way. Killing the engine, Jihoo turned to Ilana: **_"That does it, between distributing your hugs and your hundred questions about the trip; I'm taking you with me next month."_**

Ilana laughed at his so-called punishment. **_"Ha! SeongRyung Unnie would kill me if she knew I ran away to Seoul with you for a week."_**

Jihoo pretended to be interested in what was going on outside of the window. **_"And would you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Runaway with me to Seoul?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Maybe in July before KyuJong Oppa enlists,"_** Ilana played along. Jihoo turned to look at her in surprise. She laughed at his funny face **.** ** _"Jihoo-yah, stop teasing. Even if I wanted to, I only have three days' vacation left."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Ilana-yah wouldn't need to worry about money."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not about the money, stop trying to tempt me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** Jihoo smiled at her. He had no idea where he was going with that line of questioning. Could he have been secretly hoping she'd say yes? They were caught in a moment of silence.

Someone opened Ilana's door, making her scream in fright. **_"JaeKyung Unnie! Omo! Did you have to scare me to death?"_** Her head had been so wrapped in the conversation, certain that Jihoo could easily persuade her to join him next month. She did not see JaeKyung and WooBin approach.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae,"_** JaeKyung said. **_"Didn't mean to scare you, let's go in."_**

 **** ** _\- "You two really should pay better attention; someone could've come and slit your throat."_**

Jihoo noticed Ilana's frightened face at WooBin's words. _"_ _ **WooBin there are too many people here."**_

 **** ** _\- "Mariyah, you never know."_**

 __ _ **\- "WooBin..."**_ Jihoo started and then stopped. **_"Never mind."_** Every now and then he forgot who WooBin really was. The Prince of South Korea's mafia royal family.

Their reservations were at seven, they weren't seated until a quarter to eight, and their food didn't arrive until after eight-fifteen. Needless to say, they were starving, JaeKyung was getting irritated and Ilana was just tired. So much so, she had gradually without any guidance, leaned her head on Jihoo's shoulder. WooBin was grinning, while Jihoo gave him a death glare.

When the food arrived Jihoo nudged Ilana's hand. **_"Food's here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank goodness, I thought I might faint from hunger."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana,"_** WooBin began. **_"Ilana's personal Uissa is right next to her."_**

 __ _ **\- "WooBin-ssi!"**_ Ilana tried to scold.

- ** _"Na don't mind,"_** Jihoo smiled at Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah doesn't have to pretend I'm not a troublemaker."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh but Ilana breaks the monotony,"_** Jihoo said taking a slice of Pizza so as not to laugh.

 **-** _ **"Gee thanks, I'm glad to know I'm amusement for you."**_ Ilana pretended offense but she could see the glint of humor in his eyes.

 **-** ** _"Let's toast,"_** WooBin said pouring wine for his wife and Jihoo. Ilana already had a soda. Jihoo poured for WooBin and they all said **_"Gombae!_** **"** The pizza was delicious, Jaekyung at an entire pizza herself, while Jihoo, WooBin, and Ilana shared two pizza's between them.

WooBin and JaeKyung had Ilana laughing with their antics all through dinner. **_"Ilana-yah, we'll go shopping when it gets closer to the club opening day,"_** JaeKyung said once they were all ready to go.

Ilana looked at Jihoo with despair; it would be Park JungMin and Sydney all over again. _"_ _ **You'll be fine,"**_ he whispered to her. She gave him an _'if you say so'_ look.

- ** _"Let's go back to my place."_** JaeKyung who was never tired wanted to keep hanging out.

Ilana looked at Jihoo, ** _"Na have to run home; someone is waiting for me. It's not like me to be so late."_**

 __ _ **\- "Sounds mysterious? Who's waiting for you?**_ _"_ JaeKyung asked.

- ** _"My little companion,"_** Ilana teased.

 **-** ** _"Yah, Jihoo, what's your admin been up to while you've been away?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Agassi, who's this companion?"_** WooBin meant exactly the connotation his words implied.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah is the proud Umma of a goyangi whose name is Joy."_** Jihoo cleared up the deliberate misunderstanding.

 **-** _ **"Aaaw, Yeobo, let's go see the goyangi,"**_ JaeKyung begged. _"_ _ **When did you get her?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Not that long ago, a dear friend gave her to me."_** Ilana smiled widely at Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Kaja, we'll feed Joy and spend the rest of the evening at my place."_**

While WooBin and Jihoo went to his apartment, JaeKyung and Ilana went to hers.

 **-** ** _"Someone seemed happy to see you?"_** WooBin teased Jihoo, who didn't comment. **_"So you got her a cat? She probably doesn't know what to make of you? How long are you going to wait? You're meant for each other and everyone around can see it for miles. What are you guys waiting for?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na just want her to tell me who she is. She tells me small details of her childhood but never really anything more. Sometimes Na think she is so close and then she stops. Na, don't tell her I see the pain in her eyes at those times."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't wait too long, are you going to let her hide her pain the way you did?"_**

 **** ** _\- "That's why I'm always there for her...WooBin, I can feel she lost someone very close to her. If you know and I'm sure you do, don't tell me."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arasso**_ _._ _ **"**_ WooBin didn't say anymore and made himself at home on the couch. The girl was a match for Jihoo's stubbornness. Ilana's smile transformed her face when she saw Jihoo. It had been fun keeping them apart for those minutes, knowing how badly they had missed each other.

In Ilana's apartment, JaeKyung fawned over Joy. The kitten was a little apprehensive at first. Who was this loud stranger? She was used to her quiet Umma and Ajussi but as soon as JaeKyung put her on her lap and scratched her ears the two bonded. _"Omo! She's an angel!"_ JaeKyung stroked an all too happy Joy.

 **-** ** _"Deh, it seems I've been forgiven for coming home late. She has someone knew to pet her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Where did Jihoo get her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? Somewhere on eighth street, I guess."_**

 **-** ** _"Oh Deh, I think there's a pet store over there. Did the cat tree come with Joy?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh,**_ _" I_ lana said in exasperation _,_ _ **"as did the litter box in the shape of a tree and the water fountain and bowl."**_

 **** ** _\- "He's still got it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Got what?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The F4 spirit. Whatever you do, do it big."_**

Ilana laughed. **_"I guess you're right, but...he's really_** **not** ** _extravagant. At least I don't think so. Not like Dr. Jaejoong, anyway."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na didn't know Jaejoong when I was at Shinwa. His parent's and mine aren't very close friends, but they do visit each other on occasion. But the few times I've met Jaejoong he's almost like JunPyo and a bit like YiJung. Jihoo's much different."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na don't know the others that well but Jihoo_** **is** ** _different. I was afraid of him when I first began to work at the hospital."_**

 **** ** _\- "Of Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Majayo,"_** Ilana laughed. **_"We were always running into each other where I least expected and then I called in with a migraine, a month or so after I started working there. It was before his monthly trip home, I didn't know at the time that's what he did, nor did I care. It wasn't my place. He visited me at home and brought me Citron tea and samgyetang. I was so shocked, I don't know if I actually let him in the door or did he just come in? Mollah. Is an F4 trait, getting into someone else's business?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Most definitely."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aside from his oddness, he's been a comfort and friend. He's always there when I need him, even if I don't know I need him."_** Ilana unknowingly had a small smile on her face. JaeKyung was grinning from ear to ear. _"_ _ **He makes me laugh after he's let me cry. I can see the smile in his eyes even if he's got his poker face on, we can sit for hours and hardly say a word but just enjoy each other's company. He's the perfect best friend."**_ Ilana realized she was grinning and immediately stopped. **_"I sound silly, don't I?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** JaeKyung wanted to laugh. _"_ _ **This girl has no clue she's head over heels in love with Jihoo,"**_ she said to herself.

 **-** ** _"It's just I didn't have friends growing up. I led a sheltered life. My first real friends were Suzy, HyungJun, KyuJong, Jungmin, and YoungSaeng. Next, to Suzy, Saengie Oppa was my first best friend."_** Ilana didn't realize she had spoken in the past tense.

 **-** ** _"Why did you say was?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I did? Oh, maybe because he's in the military now and I won't see him for two years."_**

 **** ** _\- "He liked you more than a best friend, didn't he? Why didn't you date him? You're already best friends; it's natural to take the next step. That's kind of how WooBin and I started."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's complicated, Unnie. I'm not good at the whole relationship thing."_**

 **** ** _\- "How do you know, if you don't try. I didn't know where my life was headed after I had a failed arranged marriage, even if I was at peace with the decision. After staying in New York for a while I went back to Seoul I started spending more time with WooBin and one thing led to another and look at us now? The love of your life could be the next one that knocks on your door."_**

Of course, the guys were done with their heart to heart before the girls and were getting restless. **_"Dude, what's keeping them? JaeKyung said they were going to feed goyangi and come right over."_**

Jihoo smiled at the impatient newlywed in front of him. **_"Joy has a tendency to rope you in if you're not careful. Before you know it, you'll have been petting her for an hour."_**

 **** ** _\- "They've been over there for about that amount of time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, I'll knock on the door. If Joy is on JaeKyung's lap she'll ignore your call."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll wait here."_**

* * *

 ** _I'm not that confident about this chapter but things needed to be lined up. I wanted to finish May with this chapter but it didn't happen. Next chapter might be small, so comment away so you motivate me to crank it out faster._**

 ** _The F4 family is really pushing Jihoo._**

 ** _Wonder how JaeJoong's conversation with Mr. Garcia will go?_**

 ** _Did Jaejoong really drive drunk?_**

 ** _Well I'm at work and sneakily doing this in between my tasks, so please comment, comment, comment._**

 **** ** _\- Saranghae_**


	76. What Wasn't There Before II

**_May 17, 2014_**

Jaejoong had just donned his tie and jacket when his phone rang. Thinking it might be Abigaíl he took the call without looking at the ID. _"Yeobosayo yippeun."_ He smiled into the phone.

There was a chuckle on the other end, alerting Jaejoong it wasn't Abigaíl. _"Yah Jae, are you still drunk?"_

 **** ** _\- "What do you want Choi Seunghyun?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaejoong-ah, you're not still angry at me, are you? After I'm calling to make sure you're still alive?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! You knew I was in no condition to drive and you just let me? Isn't that a liability for your new investment?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jae, what are you talking about? You didn't drive?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You were passed out in your car for hours. The restaurant called and asked me what to do with you. I told them to call a tow truck and have you towed when you were conscious enough to tell them where to go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal?"_** Jaejoong should have been relieved at this news and he was. But still, he had been so drunk he gave the tow truck operator Abigaíl's address and was too passed out to even realize it and thought he had driven there himself. ** _"Seunghyun, you're a jerk but right now I could seriously kiss you."_** He couldn't wait to tell Abigaíl and her Father he didn't drive drunk.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, get your kisses from your new yeojachingu. I'll pass. Let's get together again soon; we need to build up your tolerance. You can introduce me again to your 'Angel'."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo,"_** Jaejoong spoke seriously. **_"Your friendship is bad for my health. Annyeong."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mwora..."**_ Jaejoong ended the call before Seunghyun could finish his sentence. He sighed in relief, said a thank you to his guardian angel and ran out of his room. He couldn't wait to tell Abigaíl the good news.

 ** _"The love of your life could be the next one that knocks on your door."_**

Ilana had to smile as she remembered her discussion with JaeKyung. Not more than five minutes later, Jihoo knocked on her door. She knew it was him before even looking in the viewfinder. Joy immediately jumped off JaeKyung's lap and went to the door. Ilana sat frozen for a second and shook it off. When she opened the door, JaeKyung jumped up from her seat.

 **-** ** _"Yes! See? I told you so."_**

Joy had been circling Jihoo's feet waiting to be picked up. He bent to scoop her up while looking at JaeKyung and Ilana oddly. **_"JaeKyung-ah, your nampyon is wondering what is taking you so long."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll get back to WooBin, Jihoo. You two take your time."_**

 **** ** _\- "What's with her?"_** Jihoo asked, scrutinizing Ilana's face for answers. Her face was a little pink and had a bit of a surprised and almost frightened look.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Clearing her throat, she tried again. **_"A-anieyo, JaeKyung Unnie is just being..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Herself?"_** Jihoo finished her sentence.

 **\- "** ** _Deh_** **,"** Ilana smiled, inwardly sighing in relief. That JaeKyung was going to get it. She didn't want to change the way she looked at Jihoo. Things were perfect the way they were, right? He didn't like her in the way Isabel blurted out, he's just everything to everyone, and the dearest friend anyone could have.

Jihoo had waited for Ilana to continue but instead, she withdrew into herself, obviously thinking about something. He watched certain emotions play on her face; curiosity and humor were two but was apprehension another? What could JaeKyung have said? **_"Care to enlighten me?"_**

Jihoo's voice woke her from her trance. _**"Amogotdoyo, JaeKyung said something weird about the next person who knocks on my door, that's all,"**_ she played it off. _ **"**_ ** _Kaja, WooBin and JaeKyung are waiting for us. Joy, you get to meet WooBin Ajussi, be on your best behavior."_** Ilana took Joy from Jihoo's arms and Jihoo placed his on Ilana's back, ready to escort her and Joy over to his place.

Still amused at the memory of the evening, Ilana looked at herself in the mirror. She curled her hair and secured one side with the comb Jihoo gave her. She dressed in her black linen sheath, ballerina flats, the necklace YoungSaeng gave her and the bracelet Jihoo gave her. **_"What do you think, Joy?"_** She twirled around for the cat that was on the bed watching her. _**"Which wrap should I wear? The cranberry or the blue one?"**_ Ilana laid both on the bed, one on either side of the cat. Joy got up and made herself at home on the blue one. **_"Good choice. I don't want to shame Jihoo Ajussi, he's always dressed to the nine's and Umma just likes to dress a_** **little** ** _more low key."_** The doorbell rang. _"_ _ **That must be Ajussi,"**_ Joy took off immediately for the door, followed by Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, yeoja-deul."_** Jihoo bowed to Ilana and Joy before coming in the door.

- ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, Ajussi._** ** _Muy guapo como siempre_** **** ** _(_** ** _very handsome as usual_** ** _)."_** Ilana giggled as she stood on her toes to peck his cheek. Jihoo's face colored, a little embarrassed at the compliment. Ilana had to admit her male friends were very handsome.

 **-** ** _"Joy-ah_** **,"** Jihoo scratched her ears **.** _ **"I'm not holding you with my white shirt."**_ He wore a white shirt with black buttons and a taupe colored suit. He had the jacket draped over his arm.

Ilana deposited Joy in her cat tree and dusted herself off. **_"I need to get my wrap and purse and I'm ready to go."_** Jihoo had followed Ilana and was directly behind her. Ilana crashed into him when she turned. _"_ _ **Aish! Jihoo-yah!"**_

Jihoo chuckled and took her by the hand into her room. Ilana was shocked and slightly startled at this behavior. **_"Anja_** **,"** he pointed at her bed.

 **-** ** _"Wae?"_** Jihoo ignored her question and gently pushed her to sit as he headed for her closet and began to rummage. **_"Jihoo-yah, what are you doing in my closet?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Anja!"**_ He heard the rustling and knew she was getting ready to come see what he was doing.

 **-** ** _"Goyangi! You're just as bad as Joy; she knows when it's you at the door."_**

 **** ** _\- "And who else would it be?!"_** He had found what he was looking for.

Finally, Jihoo came out of the closet carrying a black bolero jacket and a thin gold link belt. He draped the bolero over Ilana's shoulders; she had no choice but to put her arms through. **_"What_** **are** ** _you doing? I was going to wear a wrap?"_** Jihoo just grinned, enjoying himself. He then began to slip the belt around her waist, making her ticklish. **_"Yah! Hajima, that tickles!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Stop moving and the faster it will stop tickling."_** He successfully fastened the belt. **_"There...one more thing."_** Grabbing her purse from the bed, he handed it to her, then took her hand and led her back to the living room. Releasing her hand, he retrieved a tissue wrapped parcel from his jacket that he had left on the couch.

 **\- "What** ** _is that?_** **"** Ilana asked, highly suspicious of his behavior. He was smiling like a small child who had a secret to tell. Opening the tissue, he revealed a lovely sky blue flora print silk scarf. **"** ** _Yoon Jihoo where did_** **that** ** _come from?"_**

 **-** ** _"Mollah?"_** Ilana tried to hold the scarf to see the label but he wouldn't let her. Swatting her hands away, he tied it around her neck and faced it to the side so her aquamarine necklace was still visible. Joy had come over to investigate the tissue that had been discarded on the couch. **_"Joy-ah, isn't Umma yippeun?"_** Jihoo spun Ilana around for the cats benefit.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah, hajima!"_** Ilana protested, in between laughing. **_"When did you become a big kid? Jeongmal, where did this come from?"_** Ilana ducked into the guest bathroom to see the end result of Jihoo's makeover. The scarf was beautiful and looked very expensive. The flowers were bright blue and red of varying shapes and sizes while the leaves were an olive green and twined all over the scarf. Exiting the bathroom, she sighed, giving him the 'I can't believe you spent money on me' look. **_"Gomawo, it's lovely."_** Ilana hugged him tenderly. **_"Jihoo-yah knows he doesn't need to spend money on me and you deliberately hid the label so I can't see the brand. Here I was telling JaeKyung Unnie you weren't extravagant."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na knew you were going to wear that dress and I saw the scarf in the store and thought of you."_**

 **\- "Aha** ** _and Jihoo just_** **happened** ** _to be passing by the woman's accessories."_**

 **-** ** _"Mmm. Kaja."_** His poker face with the barely suppressed humor was back on. He slipped the jacket he had given her over her shoulders. **_"It will be ten degrees cooler in Rochester than here."_**

 __ _ **\- "Eottoke! Don't distract me."**_ She wrapped his arm with hers as they left the apartment. ** _"Na will have to go shopping for Jihoo. There has to be something you need, besides handkerchiefs."_**

Jaejoong had agreed to meet Mr. García in his restaurant office before picking up Abigaíl and Isabel. He had been a little too busy to give him his attention the night before and asked Jaejoong to come back. Jaejoong flashed back to the short conversation he had with Abigail's Father the night before. He had entered the kitchen and kneeled, surprising him.

 **-** ** _"Jwasongmnida, Abeojim, jwasongmnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abigaíl de que se trata esto (_** ** _Abigaíl,_** ** _what is this about_** ** _)?"_** Her Dad asked.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Te quiere pedir disculpas_** **** ** _(_** ** _He wants to apologize_** ** _)."_** Abigail's Dad gave her a curious look.

 ** _"_** ** _Haber, de que se tiene que disculpar_** __ _ **(**_ _ **alright what's does he need to apologize for**_ _ **)?"**_ Mr. Garcia pierced Jaejoong with a look only the Father of a daughter could give.

 **** ** _\- "Go on, tell him."_** Abigaíl prompted.

 **-** ** _"I-I was drunk and ended up in front of your house, Tuesday night._** ** _Abigaíl_** __ _ **let me sleep on the couch. Jwasongmnida, you don't know how frightened I was to not even know how I got there?"**_ Jaejoong was still looking down at the floor and still on his knees. Mr. García wasn't saying anything and Jaejoong was therefore heartened to continue. **_"Jwasongmnida, I beg your forgiveness for my foolish act. I tried to avoid temptation and failed. All I can do is beg your forgiveness. When I was at the height of my drinking, I remembered I didn't want to be there. I asked myself how I would face your daughter after that. She was counting on me and I failed her. Jwasongmnida, Jwasongmnida, that's all I can say. It's my formal apology for being a coward."_**

Abigaíl could see he was trembling from nervousness. Her Father looked at her, drawing his own conclusions.

Mr. Garcia could tell the young Doctor obviously had feelings for his daughter and it seemed the Lord delivered him safely to their doorstep, _despite_ his foolishness. He had to respect him for coming forward to tell him what happened. His daughter must have put him up to it and why else would he have come if he didn't care for her. He wanted to be angry at him but he had a feeling his daughter already gave him a piece of her mind. She was very much like her Mother in temperament. No, the young Doctor was shaken enough and who was he to judge. He was once in his place, begging his wife not to leave him.

Jaejoong arrived at the restaurant. Mr. García had told him to come back and see him today before picking up Abigaíl and Isabel. The restaurant had been much too busy to give him his undivided attention. **_"Well, at least he didn't forbid me to take_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _and Isabel to the theatre. That ought to be reassuring, right?"_** He hoped. Sighing he got out of the SUV. _"_ _ **Yah, Yesu, can you help me out here? I don't deserve it but whatever I can do to make it up to you...?"**_ He didn't know if you can make it up to God but he needed all the help he could get if he was going to convince Abigail's Dad, that he loved his daughter.

One of the employees greeted him as he walked in the door. _"_ _ **Table for one or would you like to sit at the bar?"**_ The restaurant had a small area where beer, wine, and small dishes were served.

 _-_ _ **"Ah, no, I have an appointment with Mr.**_ ** _García_** ** _."_**

 **-** _ **"I see, I'll go see if he's ready for you."**_ The hostess was curious. She had heard that a boyfriend of one of the daughters had knelt before the owner. Perhaps there would be a wedding in the near future.

 **-** ** _"Thank you."_** The question was: was Jaejoong ready?

The waitress came back about a minute later. _"_ _ **He'll meet you in his office."**_

 **** ** _\- "Thank you."_** Jaejoong swallowed and walked towards the door. The door was ajar and he knocked quickly before walking in. **_"Abeojim,"_** Jaejoong immediately gave his keunjeol (big bow).

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Siéntase por favor_** __ _ **(**_ _ **Please sit**_ _ **),"**_ Mr. Garcia gestured to the chair. He didn't really understand the bowing or some of what the boy said but thought he meant well.

 **-** ** _"Mr. Garcia, I have great news. I was told I didn't drive myself that night. A tow truck dropped me off in front of your house!"_**

 __ _ **\- "How you in front of my house?"**_ Mr. García was glad Jaejoong didn't drive himself but he was still drunk. He had prayed for a while last night, wanting to know what to do about this boy but he kept seeing a younger version of himself. That was his answer; he needed to tell Jaejoong how the Lord saved him.

 **-** ** _"I...don't know that. I don't remember the tow truck, much less giving the driver an address."_** The momentary excitement of having not driven drunk was replaced by the shame of still _having_ been drunk.

 **-** ** _"Why drink?"_**

Jaejoong shrugged his shoulders. **_"Mollah? My parents left for home that day. I hate when they leave and usually get drunk that day, so I forget to be lonely._** ** _But I didn't_** **want** ** _to get drunk; I drove my own car so I_** **wouldn't** _ **drink."**_ Mr. García nodded his head so Jaejoong could continue. **_"I went to the gym after the airport but no matter what I did, I wasn't numb enough. That's when I ran into a drinking buddy. I thought I shouldn't join him but I also thought I could turn away after one or two drinks._** ** _I-I_** ** _was wrong_** ** _."_**

 **** ** _\- "El que confía en sí mismo es un necio; el que actúa con sabiduría estará a salvo."_**

Jaejoong understood Spanish better than he spoke it. **"** ** _He who trusts in his own heart is dumb but whoever walks wisely will be safe? I was dumb because I didn't walk away like I should have?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The Lord make me think on you._** ** _Luciana estaba recién nacida_** **** ** _(_** ** _Luciana was just a baby)_** ** _, I have beautiful wife, business good. Me, empty in here."_** Mr. García pointed to his heart. **_"Drink and play cards with friends many times. Paula get mad each time. Yell at me many things, how can I say I love her and Luciana when I come home drunk. What if something happen to me and can no longer support my family. Near Luciana first birthday, I go out with friends again, drinking like always. Friends want to me stay longer, have fun they say. Always working they say, who cares what wife say, I was head of house. I hear what I want to hear and I stay and drink more. I get in car late, think I can drive home if I go slow. Take small streets. I get to a red light of busy street, I can't find break if not stop I will run light. I afraid, then see what look like a person crossing street, I take wheel and turn to right, hard. The car roll over. I have deep cut from glass but I am fine. I crawl out of car and no one on street but even if late,_** ** _many cars on other street. If I not stop I could killed other people and me too."_**

Jaejoong listened intently. Amazed at the story the older man was telling him. Not exactly the same as his but very similar to his own. **_"Did you see the person crossing the street?"_** Jaejoong asked.

 **-** ** _"There was no one, only cars; I was arrested for driving drunk. I make horrible mess for my family. Cost a lot of money to fix my record. Paula was very worried and disappointed but thankful I alive. Even after everything, she forgave me. She say God spare me, she will sin if not forgive me. Paula say I make her sin by making her get angry with me. She not need more sins. I think it was angel stop me from continue."_**

 **** ** _\- "What happened after?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The Sunday after, I go to Church and thank God for saving my life. I ask him to change me, to live in me so I not want drink. After, I no want drink or go with old friends. I dedicate my life to God, the Church, and my family. I like to cook; I begin cooking once a week for entire Church and anyone else who wants food. I lost much money from accident but Lord gave it back to me when l began to put him first. Everything else followed. He bless my business and my family. I pray for you. He tell me, talk to him. Tell him what I do for you._** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _and Isabel are special, they have the light of Jesus inside of them. You see it and you want to know more, Jesus call you. What answer you give him?_** ** _Take my daughter_** **today** ** _with my blessings._** ** _Come to Church tomorrow and spend day with our family. After, we talk more."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida Aboejim, Kansamnida!"_** Jaejoong bowed again, before happily running off to get Abigaíl and Isabel.

Mr. García sat, shaking his head. The young Doctor wasn't bad, just a little lost. They were all lost at one time. **_"_** ** _Alguna vez estuve perdido, pero ahora me he encontrado Estuve ciego pero ahora veo_** **** ** _(_** ** _I once was lost, but now am found, Was blind, but now I see_** ** _)"_** Singing the words to his favorite hymn, Mr. García rose from his chair and went back to the kitchen.

Jaejoong just couldn't believe his good fortune. Not only were Abigaíl and Isabel in his car but he had her Father's blessing. At least for today but he was invited to spend the day with the family again tomorrow. He kept glancing over at Abigaíl and smiling. She looked beautiful as always in a teal-colored dress and strappy silver heels. Hair curled and parted to the side. He thought about it, she hadn't worn her hair in a bun in months and wondered if it had anything to do with him. He chuckled to himself.

Abigaíl shook her head at him. **_"What are you laughing about?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, I'm just happy. Wait, I just said I was happy."_** Jaejoong was amazed. His parents had just left a few days ago and he was happy. ** _"Jagiya, I owe it all to you and Isabel."_**

Abigaíl smiled softly. He really was different or did she, knowing him better, see him in a different light? No, he _had_ changed. He was not the same Dr. Jaejoong who had a new nurse or female doctor on his arm every other day. Although other than this week, she had never seen him drunk but she'd heard the stories. **_"I wanted to tell you...I wanted you to talk to my Dad, not just as punishment but because I knew he could help. I thought if you heard his story...it would...help."_** Suddenly embarrassed, she turned to look out the window.

Jaejoong took Abigail's hand and kissed it quickly before she could react. **_"Jagiya, kansamnida._** ** _I don't deserve you but I'm so grateful that you've been an active part of my life these six months. I can't imagine my life without you and Isabel in it."_**

Abigaíl, suddenly shy by his intense words, remained quiet. Isabel, however, could be heard giggling in the back seat. Abigaíl turned her head and Jaejoong glanced in the rearview mirror. Both began to laugh at seeing Isabel sound asleep in her seat. ** _"Kids, cars, and long rides. It never fails, they go straight to sleep."_** Abigaíl commented.

 **-** ** _"Deh, it's been a long ride for her, poor baby. We made her get up early."_** It was a five-hour ride to Rochester. His parents usually made a several day trip out of it and stayed at a nearby hotel. Although his intentions would be honorable, he was sure Mr. Garcia's blessing wouldn't extend to an overnight stay. Plus, he wouldn't want to put himself in temptation's way again. ** _"I forgot my parents usually spend a few days in the area when they come. I'm glad you guys came."_**

 __ _ **\- "Well, Isabel would really like it."**_ Again, she shied away from her own feelings. She didn't know why; although Luciana was the boldest and most outspoken of all three sisters, Abigaíl was not known to be shy.

 **-** ** _"We'll be there in about twenty minutes; I'll call Jihoo and let him know."_** He smiled at her. It was the outspoken woman with fire in her eyes he fell in love with, but this tender and shy woman next to him was just as endearing. He knew this side of Abigaíl existed, just not for him. So, this was a treat.

Jihoo terminated the call via his Bluetooth. **_"Since Jaejoong is about ten minutes behind us, do you want to stay in the car or walk around?"_** Jihoo was just about to pull in the parking lot.

 **-** ** _"Walk around!"_** Although they'd made great timing, Ilana was more than ready to get out of the car. Still not familiar with the state, she was shocked when Jihoo said they'd be leaving around eight-thirty in the morning. She made them breakfast burritos for the road and a few light snacks to tide them over until dinner. This way Jihoo could get more sleep, as he would be driving.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae, we should have brought the Escalade."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! This car is fine; it's not uncomfortable at all. I'm just ready to stretch my legs."_** She tried to wave away his concern for her comfort. **_"Jihoo-yah just got back from a fourteen-hour flight and had to turn around and get up early today._** ** _What time would you have had to have the SUV brought to you or gone to get it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, hajiman Na could have had the driver pick us up at the airport instead of Jaekyung's."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, don't worry about it."_**

Jihoo valeted the car and took Ilana by the arm. She wrapped her arms around his, while they walked. He had to confess, he really liked when she did that. **_"Warm enough?"_** He rubbed her arm with his free hand.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, gomawo."_** She smiled contentedly. **_"I confess, I'm a little excited. I haven't been to the theatre in so long."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_** Jihoo knew not to ask too many questions and let Ilana open up on her own.

 **-** ** _"Mollah, na just stopped. Kike got some roles, during times when Ricky Martin was not on tour but I never went to see him."_** Ilana felt bad about her lie again but wanted to give him an answer. Even if it wasn't the entire truth.

 **-** ** _"Ilana's Oppa didn't get upset?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it was always here in New York and Jihoo_** **knows** ** _how much I like to fly."_** He smiled at her joke, but he could see the hint of sadness in her eyes which was gone as quickly as it appeared. **_"He did make me accompany him to a few award shows when they were in Los Angeles."_** Jihoo didn't respond, letting her say what she wanted to say. _**"I hated it."**_ He figured she would. **_"They were always packed and long but Kike always said he wanted to show off his_** ** _'Manita'_** ** _. That's his pet name for me. I don't know how he started calling me that, it just happened and it stuck. He's always been a good Oppa and friend, even if I drove him crazy like nae Oppa-deul and Jihoo."_** Ilana flashed him the smile he loved to see.

 **-** ** _"Maybe Ilana can introduce us one day and we can exchange notes."_**

 **** ** _\- "There's_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _and Jaejoong!"_** Ilana was saved from answering. She had seen them coming from the corner of her eye. Jaejoong was carrying Isabel. **_"Isabel must have fallen asleep in the car. Kaja,"_** Ilana stood and took Jihoo's hand with both of hers.

 **-** ** _"Arraso_** **,"** Joy has been rubbing off on Ilana. _**"You're getting demanding."**_ Ilana stuck her tongue out at him. **_"Deh, just like Joy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh! Come on you, eeliwah."_** Why did he get the feeling she didn't want him meeting her brother. Perhaps he really _did_ have stories to tell. This made him smile on top of her tugging on his hand.

 **-** ** _"Hi!"_** They had caught up with the other half of their party. Isabel clung sleepily to Jaejoong's neck. **_"Hola preciosa muñeca, que linda estas hoy._** ** _(_** ** _Hello precious doll, how lovely you are today_** ** _)."_**

 _Isabel grinned shyly in her white dress edged with silver piping._

 _ **\- "Isabel-ah isn't shy. Isabel-ah where's your greeting for Ajussi!"**_ Jihoo said sternly.

Isabel began to giggle. Evidently, Jihoo's stern look had the same effect on her as it did Ilana. **_"Annyeong hasseyo Ajussi."_** Isabel bowed, squealing, as Jaejoong tilted her so she could 'bow' to Jihoo.

 ** _\- "_** ** _Coqueta_** **** ** _(_** ** _flirt_** ** _),"_** Abigaíl said in exasperation.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Igual que su padrastro_** **** ** _(_** ** _just like her stepfather_** ** _)."_** Ilana teased.

Jaejoong smiled immediately and Abigaíl changed the subject. **_"Let's get going, the show starts in fifteen minutes."_**

The happy little family led the way and Jihoo and Ilana brought up the rear. Jihoo reached out to re-take Ilana's arm. Without thought, she grabbed the offered arm and they both looked at each other smiling. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

They were seated in the box seat in the front four seats, even though they were five. Isabel sat on Jaejoong's lap and this way no one had to sit in the second row.

Ilana had no expectations when the show began, as she had never seen the cartoon, only read the original fairy tale. Soon she became completely absorbed in the show with a smile permanently on her face.

Jihoo was enjoying the show but more so the expressions on Ilana's face. Although a bit jumpy when the beast captured Belle, she was now almost as bent forward as Isabel.

Ilana was particularly engrossed in the scene below her but thought she felt Jihoo looking at her. When she turned to look at him, his eyes were on the stage. It was dark and she couldn't see that tell-tale spark of humor in his eyes, she leaned back and continued watching the show. Occasionally, out of the corner of her eye, she thought Jihoo was looking right at her but when she turned to look, he was once again was faced forward. She would shrug it off as tricks of the lighting and shadows, turning her eyes back to the show.

Soon Act 1 was over. Ilana was in tears for 'Beast', who let Belle leave, realizing he was doomed to stay a beast forever if he couldn't learn to love her. Was she like the 'Beast'? Never learning to give her heart to another.

 **-** _ **"We're going to get refreshments,"**_ Jaejoong said at the start of the intermission. **_"Are you two staying?"_**

Jihoo had heard Ilana sniffling. **_"Na think we'll stay, deh?"_** Ilana shook her head but didn't look their way. When they had left, Jihoo squeezed Ilana's hand. _"_ _ **Yah, gwenchana?"**_ Still too choked up to talk, Ilana just shook her head. Jihoo pulled her to lean on his shoulder. _**"What's this all about?"**_ He kissed the top of her head just because. She had that pained look in her eyes again and it hurt him to see it.

Ilana couldn't help tear up again. He was always so sweet to her. She'd have to think of something to do for him. **_"You're going to get dirty,"_** she told him, afraid her makeup would run and ruin his suit.

- ** _"Is Ilana wearing waterproof mascara?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Pfft,"_** she burst suddenly into laughter.

 **-** ** _"Here,"_** he began dabbing her face with his handkerchief.

 **-** _ **"I can do it!"**_ Ilana pouted.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, I want to do it. Now wae is Ilana crying?"_** Still leaning against him, she shrugged her shoulders. **_"Yah,"_** he pulled a curl and tickled her cheek with it.

 **-** ** _"Tickles!"_** Ilana scrunched up her shoulders but Jihoo continued. **_"I'll talk, I'll talk!"_** She pushed his hand with one hand and pulled her hair out his grasp with the other. **_"Pabo!"_** She playfully swatted his arm.

- ** _"Ah!"_** He grabbed it in mock pain. Ilana was giggling and in tears again from trying to stop. **_"Arraso, talk to me."_** He leaned her back against his shoulder.

 **-** ** _"I just felt so sorry for the beast,"_** Jihoo saw her brows furrow in concern. ** _"I mean, well...he doesn't really want to be bad, he can't help being a beast. And what if there are people out there like him, due to extenuating circumstances; they just don't know how to love? Are they all doomed to be monsters?"_**

Jihoo leaned his head against hers too. He picked up her hand and sandwiched it in between his. _"_ _ **Anieyo, that's why God made Belle's in this world, to show the Beasts of the world how to love. It's up to them to listen."**_ He thought of JanDi and Gauel and even JaeKyung and now him. Was she talking about herself? Most likely.

Ilana laughed at the reference. **_"Gomawo,"_** she was able to smile again.

He took her face in his hand and scrutinized it. **_"Go fix your makeup, you have ten minutes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** she grabbed her purse and was about to stand.

 **-** ** _"Wait."_** Ilana was on the edge of her seat and he leaned over to kiss her forehead. **_"Now you can go."_**

Ilana went off to the bathroom grinning like a dork. How did he always have the right words? She fixed her makeup but still couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face. Jihoo could always make her smile, even when her heart felt like it's made of lead and just too heavy. She thought of her necklace, wasn't that what YoungSaeng was trying to tell her? That he could carry her? But she didn't want to be carried; she wanted to walk on her own. Jihoo somehow made it so that she _could_ walk on her own or at least make her believe she was. Looking at herself in the mirror, she shook her head. **_"Yoon Jihoo, you have me thinking nonsense."_**

 ** _"The show will resume in five minutes."_**

Ilana heard the announcement and threw her powder and eye makeup back in her purse. She began to run back to her seat along with many others. Arriving at the stairs to the box seats, Ilana ended up right behind Jaejoong, Abigaíl, and Isabel. ** _"Hi, guys!"_** Ilana called to them.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Chica_** ** _! I thought you weren't getting up? Are you_** **okay?"**

 **-** ** _"Yup, just got a little too into the show, that's all."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's really good, Isabel is loving it."_**

Isabel was already dragging Dr. Prince back to their seats.

 **-** ** _"After you, ladies."_** Jaejoong bowed to them.

 **-** _ **"Kansamnida, Uissa."**_ Ilana played back.

 **-** ** _"Don't encourage him,"_** Abigaíl said as she and Ilana made their way to their seats.

 **-** ** _"He's just being a gentleman, relax and enjoy it."_**

Abigaíl thought Ilana had a point. She didn't know what it was to have someone watch out for her or put her needs above theirs. She was the middle child but her sister married young and she was forced to take over her responsibilities, making sure everything was okay with her parents and her younger sister. It was no wonder she thought herself in love and married the first guy that came along. Then Isabel came and that was one more responsibility. Not that she would trade her for anything. It's just Abigail's needs or wants usually come last. She didn't mind because she never thought of her needs first. But Jaejoong saw to it that she had coffee, a blue tooth for her car (she didn't know she needed, but now wonders what she did without it), and even acts like a Father for Isabel. That was another thing she didn't know she needed. Abigaíl thought she could be enough for her daughter. Evidently not.

Ilana sat back down next to Jihoo, **_"did you miss me?"_** She teased him.

 **-** _ **"Anieyo, it was nice and quiet."**_ Ilana tried to pout and pretend she was going to cry but just ended up laughing as always.

Jihoo laughed with her and then took her hand in his. **_"Deh, nomu bogoshipatso, happy now?"_**

Ilana beamed and shook her head. Thankfully the theatre lights turned off again because Ilana felt strangely emotional all of a sudden. She knew she wasn't sad. Why would something as silly as their teasing make her want to cry? She exhaled slowly regaining control of her emotions and sat back to enjoy the second act.

Jihoo also settled back to enjoy the rest of the show, smiling in the dark. He couldn't help but love Ilana's smile and making her smile. If one saw the sadness that sometimes lurked in her eyes, it pierced the heart. But her smile was so sweet and her face lit up as a child's on Children's Day. It made him want to smile too.

Abigaíl watched as Belle helped the Beast back to the castle. When she cleaned his injuries and argued with him about whose fault it was, she pictured Jaejoong. Grinning to herself she had to wonder, if Jaejoong was the Beast, then did that make her Belle? Stifling a laugh, Jaejoong and Jihoo gave her a questioning look. She ignored the looks and continued her mind wandering. Maybe Isabel was Belle, but no, her daughter saw the Prince within the beast this entire time. Abigaíl felt her face warm up. She just referred to Dr. Jaejoong as a Prince. What was she thinking? She snuck a peek at him; he was perfectly at ease with Isabel on his lap, both grinning as they watched the show. Maybe he did have a bit of Prince in him. Smiling fondly at the pair next to her, she turned her attention back to the stage.

Jaejoong thought he had seen Abigaíl turn towards them but when he looked she was facing the stage with a smile on her face. **_"What did you do to me?"_** He thought. _"_ _ **You really did capture me."**_ He decided on being bold. He didn't look at her but laced his fingers through hers. He felt her turn in surprise but she accepted his hand without saying anything and continued watching the show. Had he turned to look, he would see a shy smile and a pink face.

When the Beast gave Belle his huge library, Ilana was on the edge of her seat in amazement. Every book lover's dream was in that scene. Jihoo watched her and smiled. He leaned forward **_"would Ilana like a room like that?"_** He whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him with a smile on her face, only to catch him with a similar smile and steady gaze looking at _her_. They both froze for what seemed the entire _'Something There'_. Ilana just gave a quick nod of her head. Although Jihoo continued to smile at her, it was like his eyes said 'come to me in my castle and it will be yours'.

 ** _"What's there Mama?"_**

The song was over and Ilana shyly turned away to sit back, perplexed, not understanding exactly what was happening to her. She felt hot and cold, her heart was hammering, and her hand, she could feel, trembled slightly and was a little disoriented. It was almost like the night of her attack, but there was no pain or sorrow; just these strange sensations that left her almost breathless.

Jihoo leaned back also wondering what exactly happened. They had frozen, each held by the other's unwavering gaze. Almost as if they had been caught up in the fictional enchantment of the show. He was experiencing his own rapid heartbeat. When he glanced her way, her brows were furrowed in concern. He wanted to feel if her pulse was racing as much as his.

Ilana tried to concentrate on the show, despite the odd sensations that were finally beginning to subside. She felt Jihoo take her hand. The warmth of his touch wiped away any lasting anxiety she was having.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah… cold?"_** He whispered. Her fingers were a little cold; he took her hand in a way that he could still feel for her pulse. It _was_ a little faster than her norm.

Ilana shook her head to indicate she wasn't cold, but she had goosebumps. ** _"Liar, eeliwah."_** He removed his jacket and placed it over her, then leaned her to his shoulder. Her own jacket was in the coat check downstairs.

Ilana couldn't help but smile. He was the perfect gentleman in every way. The jacket smelled wonderfully of his own soothing scent, a mixture of soap and shampoo. **_"Gomawo,"_** she whispered back. **_"This feels nice."_** They stayed in this position for the duration of the show.

Jaejoong glanced over to Jihoo and saw them cuddled up together and smiled. He still held Abigail's hand and Isabel on his lap. He couldn't be happier. **_"Kansamnida,_** **"** he whispered although not exactly sure to whom.

 **-** ** _"What did you say?"_** Abigaíl heard Jaejoong speak and realized her hand was still entwined with his. She tried to withdraw her hand, but he only grasped it tighter.

 **-** ** _"Mama, he said 'Thank you'."_** Isabel answered, cutting off her Mother's protest at not getting her hand back.

 **-** ** _"Who did you say_** **that** _ **too?**_ Abigaíl asked.

 **** ** _\- "I don't know. Maybe it's to Abigail-ssi for making me so happy today_** **."**

Abigaíl rolled her eyes at him. **_"Who falls for your cheesy lines?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Abi-ah, na can see you blushing."_**

 **** ** _\- "I am not,"_** she said a little louder than she should have. Jihoo, who was seated next to her, gave her a curious look. Abigaíl was horrified to feel her cheeks actually getting warm.

Jihoo grinned and turned his attention back to the stage. **_"What was that all about?"_** Ilana looked up briefly; otherwise, she was still ensconced comfortably in his jacket.

 ** _"Na think Abi-ssi wants her hand back and Jaejoong won't give it to her._** **"** Jihoo felt Ilana grin on his shoulder.

 **-** ** _"Choah, I hope he doesn't give it her."_**

By the end of the show, Ilana was in tears again. She was happy that Beast was saved and that he was able to love before the last rose petal fell, lifting the curse. Thankfully, she had held on to Jihoo's handkerchief and now dabbed her eyes with it. He just laughed at her. **_"I can't help it; I've told you I've become a total crybaby in the last year."_**

 **-** ** _"Na didn't say anything."_**

 __ _ **\- "You're laughing and don't worry, I'll wash your handkerchief."**_ This made him laugh even more.

\- **_"_** ** _Tía_** ** _? Why are you crying?"_** Isabel asked, a little concerned.

 **-** ** _"I'm just being silly,_** ** _preciosa_** **** ** _(_** ** _precious_** ** _), happy endings make me cry."_**

 **** ** _\- "Let's get some food and hit the road, I have two princesses to deliver back to their castle,"_** Jaejoong said.

Jihoo and Ilana looked at each other and laughed.

 **-** ** _"Wae? It's true."_** He looked up some of the restaurants on his Galaxy Note 4.

They settled for Panera Bread Co. Not quite fine dining, but good food and fast, which is what they needed. Jaejoong was on a natural high, he'd held Abigail's hand for most of the second act and he had his little jagiya by his side a well. Life couldn't be better at this moment. _"_ _ **Jihoo-yah, take a picture of us,"**_ he handed his phone to Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"No, that's okay, you don't need a picture,"_** Abigaíl tried to protest in embarrassment.

 **-** ** _"Yes, you do,"_** Ilana butted in. _**"Jihoo-yah, I'll take it. HyungJun Oppa was the ship's photographer and he made me assist him all the time."**_ Ilana had the three scoot closer together with Isabel on her knees and her arms around both Abigaíl and Jaejoong. **_"There, that came out perfect."_** Abigail's smile was tentative but it worked to portray the loving family that Ilana was going for.

 **-** ** _"Daeback, now it's your turn,"_** Jaejoong announced.

 **-** ** _"We don't need our picture taken,"_** Ilana tried to protest.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana,"_** Jihoo told Ilana, surprising them both.

 **-** ** _"Arraso,"_** Ilana agreed.

 **-** ** _"Hana, Dol...Jihoo-yah, put your arm around her. You're supposed to be friends right? Ilana, lean turn and lean your head in, like you're telling him a secret."_** Ilana giggled a little but complied and when Jihoo's arm came around her time froze again. It was the oddest thing. They heard the camera go off but neither moved for a few more seconds.

Jaejoong and Abigaíl looked at each other grinning.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Tía_** ** _! Ajussi! Are you playing freeze."_** Spell broken, they looked away, laughing at each other.

 **-** ** _"We must have zoned out for a few seconds."_** Jihoo covered for them, he didn't know why that kept happening but he didn't want Ilana to feel awkward. He took a bite of his sandwich. _"_ _ **This is very good, here try some."**_ Jihoo had cut off a quarter of the sandwich.

- ** _"Anieyo gwenchanayo, I'm good."_** Ilana had ordered soup in a bread bowl.

 **-** _ **"Ilana will be hungry again later."**_ He had that face that said _'I won't change my mind'._

 _ **\- "Arraso,"**_ she conceded, _**"one bite."**_ Ilana covered her mouth in shock as she tried to swallow. **_"Don't...like...horseradish."_** She quickly gulped down her water. The others were laughing at the horrified face she was making. There were even tears in her eyes.

 **-** ** _"Mianhamnida,"_** Jihoo tried hard to stifle his laugh.

 **-** _ **"Gwenchana,"**_ Ilana said, only a little upset. _**"Jihoo-yah didn't know I didn't like horseradish."**_ Ilana took a spoonful of soup to clear her palate of the stinging sour taste of the horseradish.

- ** _"Na will get us some brownies for dessert, chocolate I know Ilana likes."_** Jihoo smiled at her.

 **** ** _\- "Na want the biggest brownie they have."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Prince, can we get brownies too?"_** Isabel's eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate.

 **-** ** _"Only if Umma says it's okay? Umma?"_**

Abigaíl was actually surprised he deferred to her. _**"It's okay but if they are too big, we're splitting it, okay?"**_ The last thing she wanted was a hyper Isabel stuck in the car for five hours.

 **-** ** _"Arraso Umma,"_** Isabel agreed happily.

They discussed the show, finished their meal, had dessert, ordered warm drinks for the road and used the proper facilities. Everyone agreed it had been a long, but enjoyable day.

 **-** ** _"Next time, we can all come together in the Journey, it's more than big enough,"_** Jaejoong said as they all walked out together.

 **-** ** _"Mmm,_** ** _Abigaíl_** __ _ **and Isabel can spend the night at my house. I have an extra room."**_ Ilana could tell Jaejoong would have liked to offer the same thing but that would meet with a big resounding 'no' by her parents.

 **-** ** _"I don't know, my parents are weird about us spending the night at other people's houses."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, then we should just get married soon, I believe 'Cinderella' will be showing here later this year."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Dr. Prince, Umma, let's get married!"_**

 **** ** _\- "See it's a great idea, jagiya even thinks so."_**

Abigaíl looked at him speechlessly, while Ilana and Jihoo smiled. ** _"Le das la mano, y te toma el brazo,"_** Abigaíl mumbled. **_"Let's go, I don't want to get home at midnight."_**

 __ _ **\- "What did she say?"**_ Jaejoong asked Ilana when Abigail's back was turned.

Giggling, Ilana responded. **_"I think what she was trying to tell you that she gave you an inch and now you want the whole foot."_**

 **** ** _\- "Huh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Slow down, you guys aren't even in a formal relationship yet."_**

 __ _ **\- "Of course we are,"**_ Jaejoong pulled Abigaíl back to him and kissed her cheek, mortifying her even further. **_"I even spoke to her Dad, well not officially I guess, but unofficially. He knows my intentions."_**

Jihoo and Ilana laughed out loud at the news. **_"So that's what you did last night at her restaurant?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Jaejoong said proudly.

 **-** _ **"Come on,"**_ Abigaíl pulled him by the wrist to the car.

 **-** ** _"Wait, that's what the guys do, not the other way around,"_** Ilana watched her friend drag away her new boyfriend.

 **-** _ **"Mmm,"**_ _Jihoo_ smiled and grabbed her wrist. **_"Kaja, Joy will be upset if you get home too late."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ajussi,"_** Ilana rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged off to the car.

They all said goodbye and went their separate ways. Ilana and Jihoo listened to music and were content to let the silence reign for a while. Jaejoong and Abigaíl had their own quiet discussion while Isabel watched movies on the DVD player in the back.

 **-** ** _"Yah,_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _García_** ** _,"_** Jaejoong started. _**"You know I'm serious and not joking about marrying you. I know I still have to prove to you my worth but I'd like very much if you..."**_ He wanted to say _'if you consider yourself my girlfriend'_ , but the words got stuck. **_"...begin to take me seriously."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know you're serious, at least I think you are. I mean, why else would you consent to talk to my Dad? This is just...a little overwhelming. Isabel's biological Father didn't want the responsibility of a child, even if we_** **were** ** _married. I decided I didn't need a husband; I could raise her on my own. It's been hard but I did it. I have a good job and a great family but...you make me see my weaknesses. I never realized she needed that male figure in her life. My Dad is just_** ** _Papá Mío_** ** _. He fulfills the role of grandpa and nothing more. You interact differently with her than him or_** **me** ** _, for that matter. As for me, I told the Lord my life was His. I never felt like dating or even remotely developed feelings for anyone. You yelled at me, telling me I'd walk all over that nurse Rosendo and I'd be in a boring marriage. We were never more than acquaintances but I resented you because you were right. I thought if I ever get into a relationship, it would be to someone I can control. And yet you bulldozed into my life and..."_**

 __ _ **\- "...turned your head?"**_ Jaejoong grinned.

 __ _ **\- "I was going to say, took control."**_ _Abigaíl_ _glared at the smirk on his face._

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo jagiya has it wrong._** **You** ** _walked into_** **my** ** _life and completely turned_** **my** ** _head and took control. Na don't know when I began to chase after the impossible. I've always had a deep respect for you. You had that conviction, your fiery spirit. The way you always stand up for injustice. The way you always have a smile for everyone and take care of your co-workers. I fell in love with your family first and somehow, I began to want the unattainable. I was so jealous when I saw Umma had invited Choi Seunghyun-ssi over that day to meet you. That guy is no good and the thought of him laying a hand on you drove me insane. I guess that's when I began to fall in love with you but I didn't desire just a one night stand or a passing fling. I wanted everything, you, Isabel, family but I didn't deserve you, I wasn't worthy. How could a respectable girl want a relationship with me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know when I started praying for you, the Lord must have put you in my heart. The more I prayed the more you changed. I still kept you at a distance, because that's what I was supposed to do. But I think deep in my heart, I began to see you in a different light. The same Bible verse kept coming up everywhere. 'Delight yourself in the_** ** _Lord, and he will give you the desires of your heart.' I didn't understand what He was trying to tell me. But I've never wavered in my faith since I had Isabel and I just continued being me, whom He wanted me to be, but somewhere along the line, I realized_** **you** ** _were the desire of my heart. But He was also telling me not to lose focus on Him, keep praying and he'd take care of the rest."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're an amazing woman. To you l was the worst...what do you guys say? Scumbag? And yet, you still prayed for me?"_**

Abigaíl laughed. _ **"I can't take the credit, I didn't pray willingly. Then one day, Isabel and I were reading the story of Jonah..."**_

 **** ** _\- "The guy that got swallowed by a whale?"_**

 __ _ **\- "There's more to it than that, but yes. Jonah didn't think the people of Nineveh deserved to repent and receive forgiveness, so he went in the opposite direction. But you can't outrun God and well you know, I tell Isabel, God put him in time out. I realized I was being like Jonah, I thought you didn't deserve my prayers. But since I didn't want to be put in time out by God, I began to really pray and be-nice-to-you."**_ Abigaíl mumbled the last few words in embarrassment.

It was Jaejoong's turn to laugh. _ **"Gomawo, for not wanting time out."**_ He took her hand and kissed the back of it. _ **"Saranghaeyo, I'll be the man you need me to be."**_

Abigaíl tried to pull her hand away. _ **"Drive! What did I tell you about thinking and driving?"**_ Jaejoong smiled at this. _**"Anyway, just be the man God wants you to be. Don't make promises you can't keep."**_ Jaejoong was about to protest and Abigaíl quickly continued. **_"Not that you don't intend to keep them, that's not what I mean. You're not perfect, only Jesus is and you'll screw up, but if you have Him in your life, you can dust yourself off and get back on your feet. I'm not perfect either, so don't put me on a pedestal. I'll get angry,"_** at this she looked to the window. **_"But I don't think you'd let me be angry for very long."_**

It was past ten-thirty when Jihoo pulled into their parking garage. Ilana had fallen asleep about forty-five minutes prior. They rode back in comfortable silence only speaking on occasion, usually about a music score that was playing. Jihoo was very impressed with her music knowledge. _ **"Do you play an instrument?"**_ He had finally asked.

 **-** ** _"Only as a child, I've forgotten how."_** So she claimed, Ilana knew if she closed her eyes, she could still feel the piano keys underneath her fingers.

Jihoo had heard that longing in her voice. Was it because she didn't remember? When he had looked over to her she had fallen asleep and a tear glistened from the oncoming car lights. He wiped it carefully with his finger and kept driving.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, we're home,"_** he took her hand, patting it. **_"Wake up or I'm carrying you and I don't know you're house code."_**

Ilana could hear Jihoo's voice as if far away. She struggled to open her eyes. When she finally did, she realized they were in the parking garage **.** ** _"Mianhae, how long was I out?"_** She stretched and rubbed her face.

 _ **\- "Almost the last hour. Come, let's get upstairs."**_

 __ _ **\- "Arraso,"**_ she let Jihoo get out first and waited for him to open her door. She took his arm as they walked. ** _"Jihoo-yah that was so much fun. I want to go back to another show._** ** _Papi_** ** _, Mama and I used to go to a lot of different shows. From classical music to Broadway shows."_** Jihoo couldn't tell what she was thinking. It could be she was just tired, but he remembered the tear from earlier. A painful memory perhaps?

Finally arriving at her door, she entered the key code and walked in, Jihoo behind her. She turned to hug him good night. _**"Gomawo, I really had fun today,"**_ _leaning her head on his chest playfully._

He then rested his chin on the top of her head. _**"Na had fun too, gomawo for accompanying me."**_

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Jihoo accompanied_** **me** _ **."**_ Ilana laughed. **_"Jihoo-ah, your chin is boney._**

They broke apart laughing. Jihoo then bowed to Ilana like an English gentleman before wrapping his arm around her waist, taking her hand and waltzing her around the living room, catching her completely off guard. She felt clumsy like the Beast and he was graceful like Belle, but she didn't care. It was late, she was tired, but she wouldn't miss this moment for the world.

After a few minutes of waltzing, they both sat down on the couch laughing. Ilana leaned her head on his shoulder, ** _"Jihoo-yah is a pabo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, so is na chingu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, jeogumyo (a little)."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll let you get sleep and I should too. I have to do rounds in the morning. Jalja,"_** he lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed her cheek. When he stood she clung to his hand.

 **-** ** _"Help me up and I'll walk you to the door."_**

 **** ** _\- "Lazybones,"_** he pulled her up effortlessly.

 **-** _ **"Jalja ajussi,"**_ she gave him another quick hug and stood on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. **_"Don't work too hard tomorrow."_**

 **-** ** _"Na won't because Ilana will call me in the morning and beg to help me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Naega sleeping in tomorrow."_**

Jihoo raised his eyebrow in a ' _yeah right'_ look.

 **-** ** _"What's that look for Ajussi. Ka."_**

He stepped out her door grinning to himself.

She closed the door grinning to herself as well. She felt her heart beating fast again and attributed it to the dancing and the laughing. She hung up her coat and having already discarded her shoes, picked them up and went into her room. Joy was asleep on the pillows. Ilana began to remove her jewelry and the scarf. It really was beautiful. She could tell the quality of the silk was high. She knew the value of things, even if she preferred not to spend that kind of money on herself. Looking for the maker, she finally found it. _**"Gucci. Yoon Jihoo is going to get it for spending so much money. This isn't just a $50 or even a $100 scarf. I'll have to find a way to get him back."**_ Ilana smiled, anticipating sweet revenge and went to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Jihoo went back to his apartment, but with a restless energy. Every time he had looked at Ilana and their eyes caught, there was something there. It made his heart race and he felt her pulse quicken as well. He's known for some time that he was falling in love with her, but he'd never felt that rush of energy before. He thought that was just in the Drama's. Maybe he had felt something similar with SeoYung; after all, he had a school boy's crush on her but not like this. And JanDi, well, despite his love for her, she belonged to JunPyo. It hurt him when she rejected him, but he knew it would happen that way. He was just kidding himself. He needed to play in order to remove some of this nervous energy. He took his violin outside and played the piece he had played for Ilana on her birthday.

 ** _Union, NJ_**

It was almost eleven when Jaejoong pulled up in front of Abigail's home. They looked in the back and Isabel was sound asleep. **_"Poor little jagi, she's finally out."_** She had been watching her movies and keeping a running commentary up until the last hour. The back seat had then become suddenly silent.

- **"Isabel, baby girl, we're home,"** Abigaíl called to her daughter.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo! What are you doing? I'll take her."_** Jaejoong hurriedly stepped out of the car and opened Abigail's door and gave her a hand to help her out. He then opened the sliding door and carefully unbuckled Isabel. Once he had her secure in his arm, he draped the blanket over her with the other.

Abigaíl watched Jaejoong, taking her daughter out of the car as if he'd been done so numerous times since she was born. _**"Another thing Father's do,"**_ Abigaíl sighed. As her daughter got bigger and longer, carrying her from the car was something Abigaíl could no longer do. But Jaejoong did so effortlessly. Abigaíl unlocked the front door and allowed Jaejoong to enter first with Isabel. They went upstairs and deposited Isabel gently on her bed. I'll just change her into pajamas really quick. Jaejoong removed her shoes first. **_"I'll wait in the hallway._** **"** He then bent to give Isabel a kiss. **_"Jalja."_**

Abigaíl finished tucking in Isabel and met Jaejoong in the hall **.** ** _"Thank you, I would have had to wake her up to bring her in. Once she is awake it's hard for her to go back to sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo. I couldn't have you wake her up. It's no bother; she's light as a feather."_**

 **** ** _\- "No, she's not,"_** Abigaíl chuckled. **_"She's dead weight when she's asleep."_** They were now downstairs in the living room. Abigaíl somehow wanted to keep talking, even if she should be asleep. **_"How...is it that...you can just jump into our lives, well, Isabel's life...so effortlessly."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jealous, nae jagiya?"_** He smirked at her.

 **-** ** _"Yeah, I confess I am a little."_**

 **** ** _\- "Now you know how I felt when I saw you with your family. I wanted so badly to be a part of that. But really, I couldn't wait for my parents to see your family all together. I think I was hoping they'd feel jealous too. Ara, I mean I know abeoji has worked hard for the business and was disappointed I didn't follow in his footsteps but he never forced me to do something I didn't want to do. And Umma, well...she has to follow her husband. I had begun High School when they decided to build up the business here in the U.S., so I was old enough to be left alone for periods of time, but now I'm an adult. I'm not supposed to need Mom and Dad, but I do."_**

 **** ** _\- "For this reason, a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh."_** That verse came to Abigail's head and she immediately pushed it out. This was happening too fast all of a sudden. She had just admitted to herself she had feelings for him. She would spend all day with him again tomorrow. Would she be able to concentrate at Church? What more would he tell her Dad? And what of her Mom? Her Dad was the easy-going one. Mom didn't want to even think of losing any of her daughters. Abigaíl shook her head to dispel all these thoughts before she drove herself crazy. She wasn't going anywhere. They weren't even in an official relationship yet. They were just talking and hanging out with the possibility of a relationship, right?

 **-** ** _"Abi-yah?"_** Jaejoong waived a hand in front of her face. **_"Where did you go?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sorry, I zoned out for a little."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're tired; I'll go so you can sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."_** He pulled her in for a tight hug before she could protest.

She did protest when he held on for a little too long. **_"Hey! Let go already. My parents might wake up."_**

 **** ** _\- "We're not doing anything inappropriate. Besides, it feels so nice to hold you like this. It feels like you're already nae anae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Will you...let...go already."_** Abigaíl managed to push away.

Jaejoong grinned. ** _"Arraso, but na get a goodnight kiss."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wha..."_**

Before she could completely panic he pulled her head forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. When he felt her relax, he took her chin in his hand and bent to kiss each cheek, just as softly and slowly. Looking at her when he was done, her eyes were wide in surprise. He let his hand rest on her cheek for a second, it was warm. She was blushing. **_"These_** **,"** he let his finger caress her lips, ** _"are for when we're official. Maybe tomorrow."_** He winked at her. _**"Jalja anae."**_ He turned to go.

Abigaíl locked the door and stood a little wobbly. **_"Help me out here, Lord?"_** She called out. **_"I'm falling too fast, what if he's not the one and I can't stop myself in time."_**

 **\- "** ** _Delight yourself in the_** _ **Lord, and he will give you the desires of your heart."**_ _Again_ _Abigaíl_ _heard those words. That promise brought her com_ fort. _**"Lord, may he come back to you soon,"**_ _s_ he prayed. _"_ _ **That's the desire of my heart, the rest...a relationship, marriage, may it be your will too."**_

Ilana lay in bed on the verge of sleep when Jihoo came to her mind. Twice the oddest sensations had swept through her today. They very much had something to do with Jihoo. He made her feel not only special, but this happy bubble seemed to rise inside her chest when he looked at her intently as he had today. She had found herself getting lost in his round eyes and sweet smile.

 ** _"The love of your life can be the next guy that knocks on your door."_**

 **** ** _\- "Stuff and nonsense,"_** Ilana spoke out loud. **_"This is all JaeKyung Unnie's fault. She's putting strange ideas in my head. Joy-ah, Jihoo is nae chingu, like Oppa, right?"_** Joy opened one eye to look at her Umma and closed it again. _**"Arraso Joy, the long day and the show got to me. That's all."**_ She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths willing herself to relax and rid her mind of silly thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter my we will fast forward one month._**

 ** _Enjoy, Comment, Subscribe and Vote :)_**

 ** _Saranghae_**


	77. Fourth of July Fireworks

p style="margin: 5pt 0in 14pt; text-align: right;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"July 4, 2014/span/span/em/strong/span/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /div  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl Isabel took a wagon load of cold water bottles over to the volleyball courts where most of the young, young at heart, and teen men from her Church were playing. Their Pastor loved to get the Church body together for holiday picnics. Someone would arrive early to Central Park and section off a large area near the bathrooms and not too far from the volleyball courts and playground. The families of the Church would then arrive to set up their gazebos or picnic blankets./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"This holiday was a little different for Abigaíl and her family. strong"/strong/span/spanspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongemWho wants water?!/em"/strong Abigaíl and Isabel shouted./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Thanks, /emAbigaílem"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Thank you, Miss /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaílem"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Gomawo jaigiya, that's very sweet of you to bring your namja chingu a bottle of water."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"I didn't just bring /emyouem water, I brought every one water."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Jagiya knows she thought of me first."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Did not."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Did too." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong brought Abigaíl close and pecked her lips, before wrapping his arms tightly around her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Knock it off!"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl tried hitting him on the back. strongem"Everyone is watching."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "No one is watching, they are drinking water. There's no crime in hugging my yeoja."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "You're all sweaty! Let go!" /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl finally broke free, fanning herself from embarrassment./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong grinned, he loved to tease "strongLittle jagiya, do I get a hug? My team won."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Chuckahae, Dr. Prince!" /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Isabel ran to her Prince's open arms and kissed his cheek. strongem"Dr. Prince is sticky. Umma brought you a towel."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Ah, gomawo, jagiya, for telling me. Umma wasn't saying anything."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "You didn't give me a chance, did you?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Isabel giggled delightedly. She liked when Umma and Dr. Prince teased each other and she especially liked when Dr. Prince kissed Umma. In her almost six-year-old mind, that meant he was close to becoming Appa./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Here, let me wipe that smirk off your face." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl smothered Jaejoong's face with the towel while laughing./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Coming up for air Jaejoong one-handedly, with Isabel's help, removed the towel from his girlfriend of six and a half weeks. Well, Abigaíl will say it was less but that's the day he spoke to her Dad officially and told him he was in love with his daughter and of course "Na sarang to hear Isabel Umma's laugh." /em He put Isabel back on the ground and put his arm around Abigaíl. em "Let's go back and see what everyone is up to."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"I think the kid's games are going to start soon. Are you hungry still? There's plenty of food left over."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong had provided the hot dogs and hamburgers for the picnic while everyone brought sides and desserts to share. It was the least he could do. The Church body welcomed him wholeheartedly, no questions asked. They didn't care if he was a Doctor or even if he was rich. No one really asked. He recognized a handful of faces from the hospital; no one he really knew but was looking forward to getting to know them. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"They turned to walk back to the rest of group. strongem"Hey, Jaejoong bro! Where are you going? We need a rematch!"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Ah, maybe later guys, I want to spend some time with this beautiful lady."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"All sorts of laughter ensued, making Abigaíl em"Come on, if you're coming walk faster or Isabel will miss the beginning of the games."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Arraso, hop on the wagon you two."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Arraso, Dr. Prince."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Isabel happily complied./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"I can walk, thank you for much," /em/strongAbigaíl stood with her arms crossed./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Na said hop on," /em/strongJaejoong scooped a screaming Abigaíl and put her in the wagon./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Dr. Jaejoong!"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Jagiya! You can call me Jae but I prefer jagiya or after we get married you can call me yeobo."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I'm going to call Eomonni if you keep pulling stunts like this."/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong laughed at his girlfriend. strongem"Arraso, call her." /em/strongJaejoong had called his parents after spending the Sunday after their trip to Rochester with Abigaíl and her family./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Yeobosayo."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Umma!"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Jae-ya! Gwenchana? /span/ememspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"You're not drunk are you?" /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"He never called home. They always called him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"-strong em"Anieyo Umma, not since the day Abeoji and you left"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Mworago? You drove that day! Jaejoong-ah why didn't you let the driver take us, you know how you get. /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" emEven /emwithem the best intentions.../em"/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Umma! Let me talk!" /em/strong He'd cut her off. strongem"The most daeback thing happened. I ended up drunk in front of Abigail's house."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Omo-Omo-Omo! Dear God in Heaven, what are her parents thinking of you now?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Umma! Stop interrupting. Abigaíl let me crash on the couch after she beat me with her slipper."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Good girl! I knew I liked her for a reason."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Despite the gravity of what her son was telling her, she couldn't help laugh at the picture in her head. Poor Abigaíl had to have been absolutely livid./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Anyway, she said the only way they'd go into Rochester with me is if I told Abeojim that I had to sleep on their couch and why." /em/strong Jaejoong heard his Mother's intake of breath. strongem"Na told him, Umma. I had too, Abigaíl saranghae."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Mrs. Oh was trying to keep her composure but to hear her son actually say he loved a woman was an answer to prayers. strongem"Ara son, ara."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "The best part, Umma, he told me an almost similar story about when he was younger. He told me Yesu was calling me and asked me what answer I was going to give him. Abeojim not only gave me his blessing to take Abigaíl out for the day but invited me to Church and to spend the rest of the day with the family."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" He paused his story to catch his breath for a minute. strongem"Umma, I went with them and it really /emdidem feel like He was calling me. I knelt before the altar and admitted to Him and myself that I was a sinner, with no excuses and I needed him to save me. Na could no longer use you as an excuse for my behavior and I asked Yesu to take me back, to live inside of me again. Like when I was still a kid."/em /strongJaejoong was getting emotional again just thinking of that day. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigail's family had been overjoyed. Abigaíl threw herself at him in a tight hug with tears in her eyesem. strong"Umma, I knew then, that that was the only way to be happy and the only way I'd be able to have Abigail's love and be worthy of it."/strong/em His Mother began to cry on the other end of the call and his Father had called him later to congratulate him. He knew he'd made his parents extremely happy./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The last six weeks hadn't been perfect, old drinking friends called up out of the blue wanting to go out. Some of his patient's treatments suddenly had stopped working and it also seemed women were flirting with him left and right. Abigaíl was extremely upset when she had come into the cafeteria and a nurse was clinging to his arm, despite him telling her he wasn't interested. The only thing that saved him from Abigail's wrath was that she emdid/em hear him trying to tell the lady he wasn't interested. Through it all, he remained strong, with God's help and his beautiful angel Abigaíl. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Arriving at the edge of the section reserved for their group, Jaejoong stopped the wagon. strongem"Please pay the appropriate fare before departing."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Isabel em"Gomawo, Dr. Prince." /em/strong She stood on the wagon and kissed him on the cheek before running off to play./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl tried to sneak off without paying but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. strongem"Jeogiyo, agassi has to pay the fare. /em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I didn't ask for a ride, so you can't make me." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Abigaíl covered her mouth./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Then I'll have to take what's mine, with interest."/strong /emHe began kissing her forehead, then her eyes, and her cheeks and ending at her nose./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Are you done?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"As soon as her mouth was uncovered he kissed her lips, barely touching them, teasing her. This probably wasn't the place for such displays but she was just so beautiful and all em"Now, I am," /em/stronghe said when he was done./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl was bright red and ran off to the safety of the group. Jaejoong walked after her, grinning to himself. strongem"Y esas caras de yo no fui (span style="color: #e74c3c;"What's with those guilty faces/span)?"/em/strong Abigail's Mom said when her daughter and Jaejoong approached./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Anieyo Eommoni."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Nada Ma (Nothing Mom)."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The two guilty ones snuck a glance at each other. Paula understood her daughter would be leaving soon. Her husband had told her the young Doctor was madly in love with her. He turned his whole life around just for her and she even brought him back to the Lord. Something he'd long given up on. This was the man for her. The man the Lord hand-picked for her daughter and he wanted to marry her sooner rather than later. Yet, if she could keep her girls home, she would. It was selfish of her but seeing Luciana go a year after High School was hard enough. Edgar had joined the military and wanted her with him. She cried for weeks and refused to re-arrange her room in any way. Then Abigaíl ran off for a year, but the Lord brought her back and with their precious granddaughter. Now she'd have to face the reality of losing her again. It was a blessing. He may be from a different culture than their own and not only was he titled but it seemed his family had money and had still immediately chosen Abigaíl for their son. Her daughter was a joy to be around, Paula was a proud Mother. The Lord had truly blessed their family for their faithfulness./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Ma, te pasa algo (span style="color: #e74c3c;"Mom, is something wrong/span)?"/em /strongHer Mother looked upset, she hoped it wasn't at her and Jaejoong. It wasn't like they were doing anything they shouldn't have been./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Paula smiled tenderly at her daughter, then looked to her future son-in-law in all seriousness. strongem"No hagas enojar a mi hija (span style="color: #e74c3c;"Don't make my daughter angry/span)."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Anieyo Eommoni, nunca (span style="color: #e74c3c;"never/span)!"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Never say never, Dr. Jaejoong." /em/strong Edgar playfully clapped his future co-brother in law's shoulder. "strongemI /emknow, emI'm married to her sister."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Hey!"/em /strongLuciana smacked her husband's arm./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong put his arm around Abigaíl. She caught herself smiling, not being able to believe the turn of events. The man whose ways used to disgust her is now her boyfriend? And to top of it off, he had been calling her his wife long before she even consented to date him. She felt like this was a drama like the girls at work watch./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Nae anae is smiling, wae?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I'm not smiling, I just need to sneeze."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mmm, and your nose is growing from the fib you just told."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "It is not. Do you want something more to eat?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" She changed the subject./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Anae is changing the subject and I'm going to weigh three hundred pounds if you keep feeding me. I've hardly been to the gym in the last six weeks."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I don't tell you to come to the restaurant almost every night."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Na can't let nae jagiya take the train home. It's bad enough you take it in the morning."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I'm trying to save gas money and wear and tear on the car."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Na will get you a new car every two years. Abeoji invests in a few car dealerships."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "You will not be spending money recklessly when we get married."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Arraso, when will we get married." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong grinned./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"What?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Jagiya said when we get married Na can't spend money recklessly, so when will we get married?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I meant/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong if emwe get married." /em/strong Abigaíl turned a bright red color./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Too late, you said it."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Jaejoong and Abigaíl stop whispering sweet nothings and come play with us,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Luciana called them to come play banana grams with them./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Perhaps later, I think we'll go for a walk."/strong /em Jaejoong stood and pulled Abigaíl with him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "What about Isabel,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Abigaíl tried to protest./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"She's still playing with the kids and the teens are watching them. Besides, we're not going far."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong headed for some trees where they could talk. Some teens were also hanging out in the shade of the trees but they just ignored the older em"Kansamnida," /em/strongJaejoong said and engulfed Abigaíl in his arms./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"What for?" /em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "For being you, for making me fall in love with you, for loving me back, for your faith, that led to wanting to return to God's grace, for sharing Isabel with me and your family and your Church. There are so many things I'm thankful for."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I didn't do anything, besides, Isabel picked you before I did and my family I guess is your family now too and it was all God's timing. He knew when you'd come back to him and He promised you would and I just needed to be patient for that day."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Thank you for being patient." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"He punctuated the statement with a quick kissstrong. em"Abigaíl,"/em /strongJaejoong was suddenly serious. em"strongAs my wife, you won't have to work. You can stay home and raise Isabel and our other children."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Other children?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Deh, all ten of them."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "What?!"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Abigail looked up frightened to see Jaejoong smirking at her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" -strong em"Maybe three more, actually we should just let the Lord decide. That way we won't worry about it whether we have one or ten."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"If you want ten,/em you/strongemstrong can carry them."/strong /emJaejoong laughed and brought Abigail's head to rest on his chest to which she didn't "I...like working," /em/strongShe said strong"I would have given anything to stay with Bell when she was born but now she's in school, she doesn't need me all day."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong heard the wistfulness in her voice. He supposed that was what it was like being a parent and watching your child grow up before your eyes. strongem"She'll always need you and me too. We'll talk about you staying home again later. Let's go pick up nae jagiya." /em/strongHe took her hand as they walked, he was loving these sweet moments. He'd never done the 'boyfriend' thing. He never had a real relationship with a woman. It was always only about the physical, women didn't mind giving him their bodies in exchange for a five-star restaurant meal or a night out at an exclusive club./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Appa!"/em /strongIsabel came running towards em"I won a prize!"/em/strong Every now and then she practiced calling him Dad./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Chincha? Chukahae!"/strong /em Jaejoong swooped a squealing Isabel into his arms and twirled her around./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Dr. Jae,"/strong /emIsabel's friend tapped his back. em"strongI won a prize too, can you swing me around?"/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Oh, that's a very nice prize."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" The child stuck out her wrist to show her brand new rope bracelet. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Alright, ready?"/strong /em He picked up the little girl and swung her around several times. Putting her back down she staggered laughing to Isabel who caught her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"That was fun! I like your new Daddy, Isabel."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "He's daeback!"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "What's that mean?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "It means Awesome in Korean. Appa is from Korea, you know."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I've never met anyone from Korea. Where's that?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "It's really far and you have to take a plane for a super long time."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Wow!"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Sarah!"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The little girl's sister came up to them. strongem"Oh, hey Miss Abigaíl, Dr. Jaejoong. Sarah, Mom wants you back with the group."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Aww!"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Come on, they'll be doing the water balloon toss later."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" The kids had already played with water guns earlier and were still damp. strongem"I'm sure Isabel wants to be your partner. Oh and Miss Abigaíl don't forget the hula hoop contest." /em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Yeah! Don't start without me, okay?"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Isabel said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Hula hoop contest?" /em/strongJaejoong looked at Abigaíl./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"She's really good Dr. Jaejoong. She wins every year."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "That's okay, Angie, I think I'll pass this year."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Abigaíl definitely didn't want to hula hoop with Jaejoong watching her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Anieyo, this I have to see. Na anae is yippeun /emandem talented/em."/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Wow, You two are so cute together!"/em /strongThe teen said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "I know, aren't we?" /em/strongJaejoong came up behind Abigaíl, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his chin on her shoulder./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Will you stop."/em/strong Abigaíl smacked the top of his head./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Ani/em."/strong He kissed her cheek./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Angie laughed. strongem"We'll see you guys later."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Umma, Appa, let's go to the swings."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Isabel was already tugging on their hands./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Arraso, jagi, let's go." /em/strongIsabel took up her post in between the two adults, taking their hands./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"A bit of a walk later they arrived at one of the playgrounds./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Push me, Dr. Prince! Umma, swing with me."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I'll push the two of you, go on."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "No, it's okay. Isabel, I'll swing with you another time."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mama, you always swing with me,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Isabel pouted./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Deh, Umma."/em /strongJaejoong winked at her. He knew she was embarrassed and he was loving every minute of it. em"strongCome on, grab a swing."/strong /em He pushed her to the swing and then gave her a good shove before continuing on to Isabel./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Higher, Appa!"/em/strong Isabel squealed in delight. Jaejoong complied and then pushed Abigaíl as well./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"He alternated pushing them both until they were soaring quite high./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Wee!"/em/strong Isabel screamed./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong -em "No more! Stop pushing!" /em/strong Abigaíl screamed, not sure if she was enjoying herself or not. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"They spent another half hour or more chasing each other around the playground. Isabel instituted follow the leader and her Mother and her Dr. Prince were her followers. They went down slides, over bridges, up rope ladders and more until it was time to re-join the group for more games./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The Seoul half of the F4 family had just arrived to join the U.S. half in their Independence Day festivities. They would be spending a little over a week in the U.S. as the New York branch of Club Eden would be having its grand opening the following Friday. JaeKyung saw this as the perfect opportunity to take the family yacht out on the East River to watch the fireworks. A chef would be preparing a traditional American Barbeque for them with hot dogs and hamburgers any way you wanted and plenty of sides and not forgetting dessert. Chocolate cake, ice cream, cookies and bars of different kinds would be laid out./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"It was afternoon when Jihoo and Ilana arrived at the harbor. She dressed simply in keds, capris and a white 3/4 sleeved shirt and the scarf Jihoo gifted her, adorning her neck. He wore white linen pants with the light blue shirt she gave him under a white linen jacket. Ilana had teased him that bar the light blue shirt, he just needed wings and he'd be an angel. YiJeong and family and JunPyo and family also arrived at the same time as Jihoo and Ilana./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Ilana-yahh! Sunbae!"/em/strong JanDi shouted across the parking lot. Gaeul and JanDi waved as they put the kids their strollers./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Jihoo-yah, let's wait for them." /em/strongIlana tugged on Jihoo's hand, bringing him closer to the rest of the party. strongem"Annyeong hasseyo,"/em /strongIlana greeted them. em"strongMannasuh bangapseubnida (nice to see you again)"/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Ilana-yah, nado mannaseo gippeoyo (I'm glad to meet too). You too bro," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"YiJeong wrapped an arm around Jihoo's neck./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Yah! How's it going, dude?" /em/strongJunPyo embraced Jihoo in a back pounding hug./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Ilana-yah, have you been watching over ajussi for us?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Deh, Yi Jeong-ssi, although at times he's a handful."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Jihoo had his poker face on. Ilana poked him in the ribs and took off to hide behind JanDi and Gauel./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Agassi, can I ask wae you poked me?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Anieya,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled back at her. He loved to see her this free around him, without her usual hesitations of how much she should reveal./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Yah, what are we waiting for, kaja," /em/strongJunPyo draped his arm around Jihoo's shoulders. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana smiled as she watched the three guys laughing and joking as they walked together./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Gaeul-ah, Ilana-yah, kaja. /em/spanemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Pabo-duel will leave us behind if we don't catch up." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" JanDi began to walk, pushing InHei in her high tech 'Origami' stroller with power automatic folding and daytime running light features./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Eeliwah, Jeong-Yul, Appa is forgetting all about us as usual when he gets together with jageun appa-deaul (paternal uncles)."/strong /em Gaeul's stroller boasted an equally impressive price tag but not as many bells and whistles. As a working Mom and teacher, she needed the cargo space and to make sure her baby was comfortable as she sometimes had to go walk all through the museum rounding up children for the art classes and story time./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"They had arrived at the harbor docks and Ilana watched frozen as JunPyo and YiJung helped load the strollers. The boat looked familiar, too familiar./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"...They boarded the yacht for an afternoon and evening of drinking and revelry. Music sounded loudly from a DJ on board and a full bar was a given. All the girls were attired in skimpy sundresses or like her, in the very revealing two-piece he had given her and a sarong.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana had spent the last ten years trying to block out the memories as much as possible. Unfortunately, at the moment, the memories were creeping in. Was it around this time of year? Quite possibly. Certainly yacht companies made more than one boat in the same model but why did it have to be the one they were getting on. She felt her heart beating faster. She had to get a grip on herself, not wanting to ruin the day for everyone else. Taking several deep breaths, lest she begin to tremble, she tried to take a step towards the boat. Not feeling very well at the moment, she didn't watch her step and felt herself being propelled forward. She was caught by two strong arms that she had relied on more times than she could count in the last year. emstrong"Jihoo!"/strong/em She cried out in relief realizing it was him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Careful,"/em/strong he spoke soothingly as he felt her shakingstrong. em"Gwenchana,"/em /stronghe drew her into a hug, rubbing her back. strongem"Na wouldn't let you fall, I was getting ready to help you onto the boat."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Ara, na paboya."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"She had to force herself onto the boat, but right now she wanted to stay safe on the dock in Jihoo's very solid arms./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Ilana-yah, gwenchana?"/strong /emJaeKyung called from the boat./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Yo man, are you two staying or going?"/strong /em WooBin called half teasing./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"We're coming," /em/strongJihoo answered. em"Can Ilana walk without tripping or do I need to carry you?"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Andwae!" /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"That would make matters worse./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"He felt her still trembling slightly and thought she looked on the verge of tears. Jihoo gripped her by the arm to steady her, he didn't understand why she was reacting the way she was. She walked hesitantly as if all of a sudden she was reluctant to board./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Did you have a nice trip?" /em J/strongaeKyung joked as she embraced Ilana in a bear hug. Jihoo and Ilana had been spending a lot of time with the newlyweds while they were in New York for business. JaeKyung had been especially notorious, since her arrival, for showing up unannounced to pick Ilana up for shopping or lunch. Especially during the week Jihoo had gone to Seoul./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Deh Unnie, mianhae, I'm still a little nervous about having almost fallen into the water." /em/strong Ilana tried to smile convincingly. This was not the same boat, it's not possible, it might look it but it's not./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"...They ate and danced for a while. Couples came and went from different parts of the yacht, disappearing for an hour or more at a time. There weren't that many of them. Five couples only.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Na thought Gaeul was the clumsy one in the group," /em/strongWooBin said, his voice breaking into Ilana's thoughts./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Anieyo, bro," /em/strongYiJeong said,em strong"Nae anae is only clumsy when she wants me to save her."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Yah!"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Gaeul retorted back./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The teasing and joking of the group was doing much to calm Ilana's nerves and was finally able to loosen her death grip on Jihoo's arm. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Yah! Do you guys want a tour of the yacht as the captain gets us going?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Deh!" /strongEveryone shouted, minus Ilana./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "I'll just stay in the salon with the kids,"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana said. InHei was already getting out of her stroller and Ilana bent down to take 8-month-old JeongYul out. strongem"Do you mind Gaeul?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Deh, if you're sure about watching him for a few minutes?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Guerae!"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" She unbuckled the squirming kid and sat with him on the couch."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Gwenchana?"/em /strongJihoo sat next to Ilana and JeongYul. He could read her very easily now and knew something wasn't right./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Greom! Jihoo-yah knows I'm demo phobic. The yacht is spacious enough but I'm sure not for eight adults and two kids to go traipsing about."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Na will stay with Ilana and the kids, we can go exploring later."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Anieyo! Jihoo-yah, go with the others."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Shiro," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"he said simply./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Suit yourselves, there are some games for the kids in the cupboard," /em/strongJaekyung pointed to the cupboard and then they disappeared upstairs to the bridge. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana avoided Jihoo's gaze, he'd be able to tell she was still nervous. strongem"InHei, do you want to see what games Imo JaeKyung has for you?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Deh Ajumma!"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Maybe if we ask nicely Ajussi will get something down for us?"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana had the baby in her arms. Although he wanted to get down and go exploring, she'd wait for his Umma to say he could./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Can ajussi get a game for us, juseyo?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Arraso," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo reached up to pull down Candy Land./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Candy Land! Ajussi, Ajumma let's play."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Arraso," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongJ/strongihoo began to help Ilana set up the game./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jeong-Yul sat comfortably on Ilana's lap as she bounced him to hide her trembling hands. InHei and she teased Jihoo about cheating./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Anieya!"/strong /emJihoo pretended insult while his accusers laughed at him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"They had only been playing a few minutes when they heard the others come traipsing back down./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"The yacht looks new still. How long have your parents had it?"/em /strongJunPyo asked./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"It's an older model, maybe eight or nine years. Umma had the interior completely gutted and redone. They bought it at an auction in San Francisco, they were only the previous year's model. There was quite a few of the same line that were seized from drug dealers or something. Umma said it looked like a brothel inside."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "That's because it probably was," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"WooBin stated./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Eeew,"/strong /emGauel said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Even with the re-design of the interior, they came out money ahead." /em/strongJunPyo had a trained eye for business and could tell a good profit margin when he saw one./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"They got a great deal then," /em/strongYiJeong agreed./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana was hearing the conversation and dropped the game piece in her hand./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"...He gave her something to drink and kissed her deeply. His kisses and caresses still left her uneasy but she was pretending to be someone she wasn't, right? Kathleen, as her ID said, was twenty and she probably kissed and drank and let her boyfriend touch her in certain places all the time right? She could play along, numb her brain for a while. He said he loved her, this is what people do when they love each other, right? She wouldn't know, no one had ever had 'the talk' with her.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Ow!"/em /strongShe cried out, her head feeling like it would rip apart at any moment./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo immediately grabbed her shoulders and tried to turn her towards him. It was difficult enough with the JeongYul still on her lap and she wasn't em"Ilana-yah, look at me, what's wrong?" /em/strong He felt her trembling. Ilana shook her head to indicate nothing was wrong. He didn't buy it for a em"InHei-ah, Ajumma appayo (sick), play with JeongYul on the floor, juseyo?"/em /strongHe plucked the baby from Ilana's lap and put him on the floor./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Arraso, Ajumma gwenchanayo?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "D-deh, In-Hei-ah, jeogumyo meori-apayo (little headache)."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Oh, ajussi Uissa can help?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Greoum,/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong"/strong Jihoo smiled at his favorite niece by default and sat next to Ilana on the opposite side from where he had been, unhampered by the tablestrong. em"Ilana-yah, where does it hurt?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Gwenchana."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "That is why Ilana-yah is holding her head and shaking."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" He knew her migraines didn't come without reason. She had been acting strangely since just before they boarded. He moved her hands and began applying pressure to the base of her head./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"No. Stop…please./strong" /emIlana cried, trying to break free from Jihoo's grasp on her. Feeling like she was suffocating, his touch made it worse and couldn't tolerate it./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"This time Jihoo ignored her pleas to be left alone, unlike in December when she had pneumonia. strong "emShiro, relax. Ilana-yah knows I'm not going to hurt you."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Did she? At the moment all she could think of was things that happened long ago, she needed to get off the boat./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"...He handed her a fruity drink, its sweetness was deceiving. Would she ever get used to these drinks? One was enough, but he'd insist on her drinking more. In between kisses and his hand traveling places it most likely shouldn't but there was no one to pull her out of the fire. Soon, she could barely stand upright; he suggested they go down below and get comfortable. She didn't want to but he just teased her that it wasn't a crime to give and receive pleasure. After all, she was a woman, not a little girl.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana continued to struggle against Jihoo, who had her head against his chest. strongem"Let go, please?"/em /strongHe ignored her and continued massaging her head. She knew she'd have a full-blown panic attack any second. Why wasn't he letting go?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"They had all gone down to the staterooms and were now coming back up. JanDi was the first to come through the stairwell. em"strongSunbae! What happened?"/strong /em She could see Ilana shaking in Jihoo's arms./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"What happened with what?" /em/strong JaeKyung came up next, not knowing what JanDi was talking about./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Meoriapayo,"/em /strongJihoo explained./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- /strongemstrong"Oh no! Ilana, go lay down in one of the rooms. Jihoo-yah help her,"/strong /emJaeKyung ordered./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"-strong em"Shiroyo! Gwenchana!"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Anngwenchana, JaeKyung is right," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo was about to pull Ilana up but she pulled back./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "emChincha, gwenchana!"/em /strongThat's the last thing she wanted was to see one of the rooms, made over or not. She was pretty sure she was on one of the yachts belonging to those people. em"strongNa just forgot to eat this morning."/strong /em She looked at Jihoo with a type of desperation in her eyes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"There are salads and dessert, maybe something sweet will help Miss feel better. As soon as the grille is hot I'll make her a hamburger,"/strong /emthe chef told WooBin. The others had all come back up and were wondering what had happened./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Please, don't fuss over me, I'll be fine. Maybe some air will do me good."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Jihoo-yah, take her to the bridge, the roof is up."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Arraso, kaja," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo leaned her on him and with a strong grip led her up the stairs to the bridge. Ilana felt her legs want to buckle but he wouldn't let her fall. His touch felt like it was burning her skin. That made her panic even more. He tried to get her to sit down, tears were beginning to fall down her face. He had already known this wasn't just any em"Ilana-yah, anja." /em/strong He spoke as softly and as soothingly as he could./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The memories continued.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"...She had to play the ruse, that's what she wanted, to be someone else and block out the memories. Before long she'd be crying for him to stop but he would just tell her how much he loved her and wanted to share these things with her. Later, she'd barely remember what had happened. Unbeknownst to her, there was always something more than alcohol in her drink.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana shook her head and pulled away from him as hard as she could. Running out to the deck, she begun to gulp in air as if she had truly been suffocating./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- /strongemstrong"Ilana-yah, tell me what's wrong, jaebal."/strong /em The look he saw on Ilana's face was frightening. Not only did he see her naked pain but there was a sort of haunted look on her face. As if being chased by demons. strongem"Lord! Help me to reach her,"/em /stronghe prayed. He knew he needed to do what he did best and that was: stay calm, watch, and wait./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The very real pain in Ilana's head was killing her. Dots danced in front of her eyes and she fell to her knees on the deck. She was in agony holding her head. She cried soundlessly, just wanting to get off the ship but knowing she couldn't. The more she tried to compose herself, the more the claws tore at her head and chest unmercifully./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo thought of his conversation with KyuJong as he watched and waited for her to stop fighting and just ride through the pain causing fear./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"How did KyuJong Uissa meet Ilana?" /em/strong Jihoo thought this was a good opportunity to try and gather some useful information./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Na think Jihoo Uissa knows already."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "On a ship of more than a thousand, how did KyuJong Uissa meet her?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"KyuJong took in a breath, wondering how much the other Doctor knew and how much more to em"She nearly fainted just after boarding and refused to come to the infirmary. We didn't see her again for another two weeks."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Na would think amongst so many passengers your paths wouldn't cross."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Deh, when you're actively looking for someone in particular. Ilana-ssi caught our attention."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" KyuJong let those words hang in the air./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo understood she had caught emtheir/em notice as she had caught his also./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Next time I saw her she was curled up tightly on the deck floor, she was sobbing uncontrollably. She also…had injured her hand. I managed to coax her to the infirmary and after that night we never left her alone."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "I see," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo said. He understood he would have to read between the lines./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"emstrong-"She trusts you, I can see it, but she's afraid of being seen differently. She closes herself off, so she won't get hurt. Be patient and be there at the right time and she'll reveal everything. That's what happened to YoungSaeng and me."/strong /em KyuJong believed Jihoo would be able to handle the truth. He'd learned a bit about the family in the last two months. He had been so concentrated on the other Doctors similarity in face to Kim HyunJoong, he didn't even realize him and his Grandfather were also celebrities of sort./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Na plan to," /em/strongJihoo sighestrongd. em"Na want to spend every minute of the day with her. Just to be there at the right moment where she'll trust me enough to tell me. I worry when I'm here and she's there."/em/strong He didn't know why, but it was easy to talk to KyuJong. He found himself telling the other Doctor things he didn't even tell the F4./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Now Jihoo Uissa knows how /emwe'veem felt all this time. Kansamnida for taking her off our hands." /em/strongKyuJong inclined his head and began to laugh. Surprisingly, he had made Jihoo laugh too./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo continued to observe her for a while and knew this was one of her panic attacks. He had to get her to take her medicine but knew she would refuse. A few minutes later, Ilana was at that point. Exhausted, she lay face down in her arms on the deck floor, still shaking and sobbing noiselessly. This was the time for Jihoo to act. He took out his phone and dialed JanDi. em"strongJanDi-ah, bring me my medical bag and Ilana's purse."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"It had been over thirty minutes since Jihoo and Ilana had gone up to the bridge. Everyone was getting more and more concerned. Knowing Ilana would need peace and quiet to get through her migraine, JanDi kept everyone from going to up to the top deck. strongem"Sunbae!"/em /strongShe answered the call excitedly. strongem"How's Ilana?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "She's exhausted, she needs her medication from her purse and I want my medical bag handy, just in case. Ah, bring her a small plate of food. She shouldn't take her medicine on an empty stomach."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Arraso, I'll be right up."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"What's going on?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "When will they be back down?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Is her headache gone yet?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"JanDi was bombarded with questions. emstrong"Yah! Quiet!"/strong /emShe shouted. strongem"She needs her medicine and a little food. Sunbae says she'll be fine." /em/strong He didn't say that exactly but if anyone can make Ilana feel better, it would be him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Meanwhile, Jihoo ran a bar towel under cold water and went back out to Ilana. Moving her ponytail out of the way, he placed the cold towel on the back of her neck. Ilana shrugged her shoulders from the shock of the cold but otherwise didn't move. She was too tired to move, in too much pain, both her head and chest ached, her limbs were stiff from being in the same tense position for a long time. emstrong"I'm going to check your pulse, arraso?"/strong /emHe took one finger out from under her face and put it on the back of his phone. Her pulse was racing, she needed her medicine before she went into full tachycardia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Sunbae,/em"/strong JanDi called out to Jihoo before walking up to him./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" -strong em"Ilana-yah breathe with me, arraso?" /em/strong He had her responding to a breathing pattern in a matter of minutes. strongem"JanDi brought your medicine. I'm going to pick you up and take you to the couch." /em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana began shaking her head 'no'. She still didn't want to be touched./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Don't forget to breathe,"/em /stronghe heard her struggling again. strongem"Yah, na thought Ilana trusted me?" /em/strong He was pressing down at the base of her head again and it seemed this statement had gotten through to her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"I-I do." /em/strongShe took a deep breath and finally turned to look at him and try to sit up./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Gwenchana?"/em /strongJanDi asked. strongem"Let Jihoo carry you to the couch."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "A-anieyo, I-I can walk."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo sighed. strongem"If JanDi is a stubborn weed, Ilana is an unbending tree."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Sunbae, don't scold her when she's unwell."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo scooped Ilana up into his arms without warning, making her scream. He quickly brought her to the couch and held her on his lap, not paying heed to her struggles. He held her close to him with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. strongem"JanDi-ah, Ilana has an antique pillbox in her purse. Bring it to me, please."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Deh, Sunbae."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" JanDi brought the pill box and opened it for Jihoo. strong"I'll get a glass of water."/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Regardless of being practically on top of Jihoo, Ilana was starting to feel his warmth seep through to her. His touch was no longer frightening but comforting. His clean scent felt better than lavender oil on her senses. Her breathing was gradually returning to normal, much to the two Doctor's relief. Jihoo took out one of her pills and handed it to her but of course, she didn't want to take it./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Gwenchana, I-I'll be-be alright,"/em/strong she said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Ilana-yah, you'll feel better after you take the medicine." /em/strong JanDi tried./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana refused. If she didn't need to eat, drink or go below deck while on board she would be fine./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"She was still shaking but Jihoo could tell the attack was starting to em"JanDi-ah ask JaeKyung if there is a blanket Ilana could use, that would be perfect."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Arraso, I'll go ask Unnie. Ilana-yah, is there anything else I can get?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Anieyo, Unnie, I'll be alright./strong" /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana was slowly returning to normal./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Anngwenchana, if Ilana doesn't eat. I'll be back with a blanket."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "JanDi is right." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo slid her gently from his lap onto the couch. strongem"I'll bring you the plate of food."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"As soon as Jihoo removed his arms from around Ilana and stood away from her, she felt so cold again and felt the fear creeping back em"Jihoo!"/em /strongIlana lunged for her his hand to prevent him from going any further./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"He turned to her in surprisestrong. em"What is it, what's wrong?"/em/strong He wiped a tear from her face./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana took a deep breath, shaking her headstrong. em"I-I d-don't want f-food, just-just don't-don't let g-go, juseyo? I-I need you." /em/strong Those few words and that last statement took all the breathe she had. The ship began to spin and Ilana collapsed. This time, at least, Jihoo was there to catch her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Ilana-yah!" /strongShe wasn't breathing. He lay her down on the ground and tilted her chin up to open the airway and her breathing resumed./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Sunbae!"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Jihoo/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong!" /strongJaeKyung had followed JanDi with several pillows, while JanDi carried the blanket./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "She fainted. I think it's her heart rate again,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" he told JaeKyung and JanDi as he reached for his stethoscope. JanDi was already next to him and slipping Ilana's medicine under her tongue./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Here, Jihoo," /em/strongJaeKyung placed the pillows on the couch. strongem"Place her on the couch when you're done."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Sunbae, her blood pressure is low, but I believe it's going up slightly and her pulse is lower than before."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "We'll check it again in a few minutes." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo removed the stethoscope from his ears. em"strongHer heart is still going alarmingly fast, but it decreased last time within the first fifteen minutes at rest."/strong/em He picked her up and carried her to the couch, tucking her under the blanket. Her fingers and hands were very cold./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Can I help with anything else?" /em/strong JaeKyung asked./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" -strong em"Anieyo, unless you know what caused her attack?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "You know, now that I think of it she was looked a little off, just before she tripped."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"She looked really frightened afterward," /em/strongJanDi put in./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Deh, she was and she seemed reluctant to board," /em/strong Jihoo agreed with the two women. He thought about the day he took her on the sailboat, did she seem nervous then? Slightly. em"She might have a fear of boats but I don't think so." /em He thought out loud. em"Go ahead and return to the others. I'll watch over her."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Jihoo, she's moving." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"JaeKyung and JanDi were facing Ilana and saw her move her head and crease her brows before lying still once more./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo sat on the edge of the couch and caressed her face. This made her more agitated./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"She won't wake until her heart rate starts to go down."/em /strongJanDi said. em"strongWe'll check back with you in a little while. Call me if you need help."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Deh, the others will be up here any minute if we don't go down and let them know what's going on."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Jaekyung began to head for the stairs, followed by JanDi./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Gomawo," /em/strongJihoo called after them. He heard all the questions they were assaulted with as soon as they descended the stairs. In the meantime, Jihoo lifted Ilana's head and pillow carefully and slid under her while resting her head on his lap. Ilana had cried out she needed him just before she passed out. He wondered what exactly she meant./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Not a minute later, WooBin came up the stairs to check on Jihoo. emstrong"Yo dude, how's it going?"/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "She's still out," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo massaged her head. He could still feel her tension. Jihoo noticed WooBin oddly quiet. strongem"WooBin, I know you want to tell me something regarding her past, but I can't know about it. Unless you know what exactly triggered the attack."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Na wish I did."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana moaned in her sleep and Jihoo resumed massaging her temples with a smile./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Should we get back to the dock and call an ambulance?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Anieyo, her pulse is slowly going down. Na think two Doctors on board can handle one mid-twenties headstrong female patient./span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Ilana-ssi only needs one Uissa, that's you. Jihoo is pretty headstrong himself. Let us know what we can do."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Kansamnida." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" WooBin left leaving him and Ilana along again. Jihoo held Ilana's head in his hands, just lightly caressing the back of her neck for a few minutes and then stopped, removing his em"Na need you too, Contreras Ilana-ssi."/em /strongHe sat staring down at her for another while until a tear ran down her cheek. He wiped it with his finger and took one of her hands, which was still a little cold, out from under the blanket. strongem"I'm not letting go, see?"/em /strongHe massaged the hand for a while, kissed it, returned it under the blanket and repeated the process with the other hand. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"It had been over thirty minutes since Ilana collapsed and of course, the Rest of the F4 couldn't stay away. They came up one by one, with food or drink or just a supportive word for Jihoo. JunPyo had just gone back downstairs. strongem"She's had it rough bro, be patient like Min Seo-hyun/em emNoona was for you. You have a bigger stake in this. You don't see her as dongsaeng." /em/strongJihoo shook his head at those words. From the corner of his eye, he could see her start to get agitated again. She was stirring, he slid out from under her head and sat on the edge next to her. He caressed her cheek. strongem"Shh, gwenchana, I'm still here." /em/strongHer eyes were opening and he made sure his face was the first thing she saw. With one hand he took hers, emstrong"see, I didn't let go."/strong /emWith the other, he reached out and smoothed her worried brow./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Overprotective Oppa,"/em/strong Ilana said weakly. There was something strange in his look, it frightened her a little and the tears began to fall again. He lifted her up and rested her against his chest. emstrong"Gwenchana, you're safe. No one will hurt you, here./strong" /emHe pressed his lips to her temples./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana still felt shaky and short of breath. Her chest didn't hurt but she felt it pounding. Maybe she should say something. Not that she would take her medicine while on this boat but it did frighten her a little. She didn't feel in control of her own body. strongem"Jihoo, I feel funny."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Do you want to lay back down?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Deh." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"But when he began to ease her back down and away from his warmth, she cried out,strong em"A-anieyo!"/em/strong She didn't know what she wanted really. strongem"Mullah?"/em/strong She was still shaken, but Jihoo, despite the intense look in his eyes, felt safe. She felt him give a silent chuckle./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Let me take your pulse and your blood pressure. I don't want you getting up until everything is back to normal." /em/strongLaying her back on the pillow, he took her vitals. He didn't withhold his touch. Whatever he did, he kept a hand somewhere on her own hand, face or side. strongem"Ilana-yah/em,"/strong he said during his examination, strongem"do you want to tell me what caused this?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "N-nothing, it just happened."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "And the last one?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana shook her head, strongem"Mianhae."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo strong"Pabo-yah! Na don't want your lies or excuses."/strong/em Her tears began again and he wiped them. strongem"Gwenchana, say I don't want to talk about it. It's too frightening."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Mianhae," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"she cried, strongem"I don't want to talk about it, it's too-too frightening."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo sighed and pulled her into his arms again. strongem"If Na hold Ilana like this is it still too frightening?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "More so," /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"she thought, but just nodded her head 'yes' and let the tears reign free. strongem"Mianhae,"/em/strong she said again./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strongem - "Shh, it's not your fault, Sarang." /em/strong Neither noticed his choice of words as he rubbed her back and held her tight. strongem"When you think you can share with me, I'll be there. I want Ilana to give me some of her pain, don't keep it all for yourself."/em /strongIt took all he had to not cry with her. She looked so shaken, more than her attack in Seoul. She was holding on tight to him, feeling her heart beating rapidly against him, he could stay in this position for a very long em"Arraso, you need to eat, we gave you your medicine earlier."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "You-you did?"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" She pulled back in alarm./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"He pulled her back against him. strongem"Deh, na did. No protesting, I'm going to get your plate, it's being held warm."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "A-anieyo, I'm not hungry,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana protested. She really couldn't think of eating./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Yah! You need to eat something."/em/strong Ilana was shaking her head but he ignored her. strongem"Na am going to let go for a few seconds, while I get your plate."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "I'm not hungry!/strong"/span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Ilana didn't like the cold seeping back into her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo reached for the plate on the counter and turned back to her. strongem"Ilana-yah you're shaking again." /em/strongJihoo was really getting worried. em"strongJust eat a little."/strong /em He sat next to her and leaned her against him. He quartered her hamburger and tried to feed her a piece. Ilana still wouldn't eat. strongem"It looks really good,"/em /stronghe tried a different approach. strongem"How about we share."/em/strong He took a bite. emstrong"Mmm, either I'm hungry or this is really good."/strong /emHe made a big show of wiping a piece of cheese from his lips. Ilana couldn't help be fixated on the way he nibbled on his thumb after wiping the cheese from his lip. She had that strange dizzy feeling again. Jihoo saw her pale again and took up a quarter to feed her. strongem"Ilana-yah, eat or we're turning around and taking you to the hospital." /em/strong Despite her anxiety, her stomach betrayed her and chose that moment to growl quite loudly. Ilana's eyes opened wide and Jihoo laughed. emstrong"Bite,"/strong /emhe ordered and she did./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The picnickers were still going strong, listening to the Church Worship band and continuing to feast on all the leftover food but it was soon time to pack up and get to FDR drive to get a good view of the Macy's Fireworks show. Abigaíl had just returned from changing Isabel into some dry warm clothes. The kids had gotten soaked earlier, playing with water balloons and picked up their water guns again. Jaejoong was helping tear down and pack away their things. Abigaíl looked at him, he too was soaking wet. The kids had upended the tub of water onto him, not that he protested. But his signature white shirt was still wet and was plastered to his lean muscular build. That and his skinny jeans were wreaking havoc on passersby. Jaejoong was oblivious to it all and it was safe to say Abigaíl was getting jealous. She and Isabel caught up to him as he was coming back from the car. em"Yeobo! Jagiya! I'll catch up in a minute," /emhe told Abigail's brother in law. He took Abigail by the waist. strongem"We're almost ready to go."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"She pushed him back. strong"You're still soaked!"/strong/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "I'll change when we're done loading."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Do you realize you can see the entire outline of your body?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Oh, am I causing you temptation?"/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Jaejoong smirked at her, enjoying the conversation./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Of course not!"/strong /em To her horror, Abigaíl felt herself blushing. em"It's just that, that you're causing a scene."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "How do my clothes being wet cause a scene?"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Be-because you're receiving stares."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "Who's emstaring?"/em /strongJaejoong was openly grinning by now./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"People...women," /em/strongshe mumbled, feeling dumber by the second./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong laughed wholeheartedly, irritating his girlfriend even more than she already was. strongem"Let them stare, I'm only yours." /em/strong He pressed her close to him and gave her soft teasing kisses with the promise of more when the time was right. A soft giggle reached his ears and Jaejoong ended their kiss. Isabel was enjoying every minute of their kissing. strongem"Yah, jagiya, you don't have better things to do than stare at your Umma and me?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Anieyo, Appa."/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Isabel laughed delighted./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Whispering in Abigail's ear he said, emstrong"Yeobo is killing me, let's get Pastor to marry us right now and I can take you home with me. We have your parents and plenty of witnesses, come on."/strong /em He teased her jawline with his lips and her neck with his breath./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Knock it off! Your parents aren't here."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "We can have a big wedding later...after the honeymoon."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Will you go change!"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - "If I have to restrain myself until the wedding, then it needs to happen sooner than later."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"He winked at Isabel. strongem"Isabel-ah, Umma is mean," /em/strongJaejoong went back to the car to find dry temptation proof clothes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Sin comentarios por favor, niña (span style="color: #e74c3c;"No comments, please, child/span)."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Isabel grinned at her Mother but otherwise remained quiet until they got back to the group packing up. strong"Umma can get married on my birthday?"/strong Isabel ran off to the safety of her youngest aunt. Abigaíl had to fan herself to bring down her very warm face./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo had carried Ilana downstairs, protesting all the way. He told her he didn't want her to fall but really he just wanted to keep holding her close to him. Now seated on the couch, cuddled under his arm and the F4 being boisterous as usual, she was feeling a little better. Her heart would begin to race if she glimpsed the area leading to the staterooms or if Jihoo wasn't near her for longer than a minute. She still refused all food or drink. Jihoo had only managed to get her to eat a little under half a hamburger./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Most of the gang were playing poker, Ilana had declined, still not feeling well. Plus the game brought up more unpleasant memories. Jihoo had felt her tense again and chose not to play either. Gauel was distracting the kids outside./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"4 of a kind, yes!"/strong /emWooBin cheered for himself./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"WooBin-ah, you cheat, how many games have you won?"/em /strongJunPyo protested./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - em"Anieyo! It's not like cards are marked."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Yah WooBin-ah, you can count cards."/em/strong JanDi accused./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Nampyon has to be good at all the games in order to catch the cheats in his casino."/em /strongThe Seoul branch of Club Eden had a small casino attached to it./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - em"Instead of accusing him of cheating, maybe you should ask him for playing tips."/em/strong Jihoo being the voice of reason as always./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana looked up to him with a smile. Nothing in this world could compete with the F4, except maybe, her Oppa-deul. She was enjoying watching them play and fight with each other. Jihoo hadn't removed his gaze from Ilana. She looked into those eyes that seemed to look into her heart and ask questions she didn't know the answers too. It made her dizzy again./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"-strong em"Gwenchana?"/em /strongJihoo asked worriedly. He smoothed her hair out of her face. She had let her hair down as it helped ease her headache./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Deh, I-I'm just a little tired./em"/strong She kept the dizziness to herself, thinking it was just lack of food./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- /strongemstrong"Ilana-yah, want to lie down in one of the rooms?"/strong /em She shook her head vigorously, making it ache just slightly. strongem"Arraso, what about the couch upstairs?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "A-anieyo, na don't want to be by myself." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" He was looking at her with that intense gaze again. Why did she feel her heart beating hard and a little breathless each time he did that?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong - /strongemstrong"Ilana-yah is not alone, I'm with you."/strong /em He took her hand with his free one. em"strongIf you want to close your eyes for a little, lean on me. I'll wake you when the fireworks start in a few hours."/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"She shook her head. strongem"Anieyo gwenchanayo."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "What about something to eat? You know you shouldn't skip meals, that's why you're so pale. You've scarcely eaten."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" - "Not hungry." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" He raised his eyebrow at her. strongem"Hajima,"/em /strongshe pouted./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Mwo?"/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Don't look at me like that,"/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "How?" /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" He chuckled./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Daring me to say otherwise."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Last time you 'weren't' hungry your stomach growled."/strong /span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" Jihoo couldn't help giving her middle a quick squeeze./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"-strong em"Ah!"/em/strong She screamed in surprise. Jihoo was laughing so hard he was almost not breathing. strongem"Ohhh you!" /em/strong Ilana socked him in the stomach but a lot of good it did, his abs were solid. strongem"Fine, are /emyouem ticklish?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"This made him scoot slightly away but Ilana was relentless in trying to poke him in various parts of his waist. He finally took his arm off her shoulder and grabbed both her hands before she could do any damage./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The rest of the group stopped what they were doing to observe the struggling em"My money is on Ilana-ssi," /em/strongWooBin said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Na have to side with Sunbae,"/em /strongJanDi said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"One by one, they all cast their bets./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo and Ilana continued their scuffle, laughing and squealing, oblivious to the others. Jihoo decided it had gone on long enough and went for the kill. He pulled her tightly by the waist with one arm and with the other assaulted her waist and sides. strongem"Stop! Hajima! Jihoo! Annchoah!"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo was laughing as hard as Ilana. He stopped after getting a mischievous idea. strongem"I'll stop altogether when Ilana says Jihoo Oppa sarangheyo."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Annchoah...Jihoo...Oppa!"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" She tried to break free, but he began poking her in the ribs again. strongem"Stop! Jaebal!/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"He stopped again. strongem"Is Ilana-yah going to say it or am I going to tickle her again."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana was exhausted and out of breath. emstrong"Pabo! I'll say it."/strong That phrase should not be have been a big deal. After all, she told her Oppa-deul she loved them all the time and Jihoo was as important to her as they were. She didn't understand why she was stuttering in embarrassment. strong"Sar…Sar…"/strong/em emIlana closed her eyes, thinking it would be easier if she couldn't see him at all. "strong…Saranghaeyo-Jihoo-Oppa,"/strong Ilana blurted out without taking a breath./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"-strong em"Ara you don't mean it but you look so cute./em" /strongHe pinched her flaming cheek and she swatted his hand away in mock anger. emstrong"If Ilana had meant it, Na would have to kidnap you and take you home to receive Harabeoji's blessing."/strong He winked at her,strong "Ilana-ssi, nado saranghaeyo." /strong/em He smiled, knowing he was safe. She would never think he really meant it but he just had to say it./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana took a deep breath, there it was again, that dizzy strange feeling. She was confused. Did he want her to mean it? That's not possible. She shook her head./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Gwenchana?"/em/strong He asked. strongem"Is Ilana angry because I teased her? Mianhae."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "emA-anieyo/em," /strongshe said in a raspy low voice. She couldn't look at him, afraid he might see what she had thought. That would be embarrassing./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"Choah, it'll be time for the fireworks soon. Na got you tired, mianhae. Rest your head again."/em /strongHe patted his shoulder and was already scooting her over./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana's heart was still beating fast but didn't want to say anything. She snuggled into his warmth, needing it badly. Aside from the strange dizziness and shortness of breath, just being still like this felt nice. Safe. She was on this frightening boat but at that moment, next to Jihoo there wasn't fear, just peace and security./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jaejoong, Isabel and Abigaíl and her family sat on thick blankets watching the pre-fireworks show. They should be starting any minute. strongem"Na can't wait for the grand opening next week. It'll be a blast." /em/strongJaejoong commented to Abigaí em"Na want to dance with Isabel's Umma." /em/strongHe leaned over and kissed her cheek./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl was looking forward to it as well, she enjoyed music and dancing and they did so little just the two of them. Jaejoong always planned their outings with Isabel. He said the three of them were a family and where two go, then the three should go too. Only one thing worried em"Jaejoong/em," /strongit still felt odd not calling him 'Doctor'. em"strongAre you going to be okay? I mean won't you know a lot of people there/strong/emstrong?/strong" The club would be an exclusive one and of course, that meant all the well-to-do drinking crowd that he frequented would also be there./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"He smiled at his beautiful wife to em"If you're referring to women, they don't hold a candle to you and my old drinking buddies? I have no interest in them. Seeing that I've changed, they'll ignore me completely. I'm not in business, I don't need their support and they'd be stupid to shun my parents."/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Oh, okay." /span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Abigaíl was a little embarrassed, he had already thought of everything./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- "Gomawo for worrying about me."/strong He took her hand and kissed it, just as the fireworks began. He couldn't wait for their date next week. He played with her left hand and traced her fingers with his as they watched. "strongSaranghaeyo/strong/span/emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong emAbigaíl-ssi/em." /strongHe kissed her hand again and then her lips. They didn't need the real fireworks, they were seeing their own./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"The F4 family gathered on the deck of the salon to view the fireworks. It was loud, making Ilana jump the first few times. The kids were on the bridge so the noise was more muffled but still had a good view. Ilana was smiling widely, it was spectacular. Had she ever seen fireworks so close? It was as if they were right above their heads and they had a 360° view of the fire blossoms./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Jihoo moved behind Ilana and wrapped his arms around her, resting the back of her head on his em"Cold?"/em/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"Ilana, now wonderfully ensconced in his warmth, emstrong"Deh, but I forgot when the show started."/strong /em Jihoo rubbed her arms, raising more goose bumps than those that were previously there./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- em"I'm glad I can be of service," /em/stronghe kissed the top of her head before enveloping her again in his arms./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"They continued in this pose for the duration of the show. Oohing and ahhing respectively./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"strong- /strongemstrong"Jihoo-yah,"/strong /emIlana said towards the end of the show./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"span lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- em"Mmm."/em/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Begopayo."/span/em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 14pt;"span style="line-height: normal;"strongemspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;"- "Paboya,"/span/em/strongspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 12pt;" he laughed into the top her head./span/span/p  
div style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="2" width="100%" /div  
p style="margin: 14pt 0in 14pt 0in;"span style="font-family: Verdana;"strongspan style="line-height: normal;"emspan lang="en-us" style="font-size: 10.5pt;"span style="color: #ff0000;"Hello loves, well the dynamics have changed a lot of Jaejoong and Abigail and a little for Jihoo and Ilana, I hope the flashbacks weren't confusing?/span/span/em/span/strong/span/p 


	78. Grand Opening of Club Eden: Surprises

**_July 5, 2014_**

It was just past ten when Jihoo woke in Ilana's spare room. He didn't want to leave her alone, just in case. Yesterday's attack had been much worse than the one she had at his home, in Seoul. Although much better by the end of the evening and after their play fight; he smiled thinking of it. He had still noticed a trace of fear or skittishness and also at times, though he didn't want to admit it was true, she looked at him with longing.

 ** _"I need you."_**

Those words, she uttered, played in his head all night. He wanted to fill all her needs if only she would let him. She had fought sleep last night; he'd given her chamomile tea and had brought over his guitar and played for her. They talked about nothing in particular. Every time he tried to bring up the boat, he heard her breathing change and she would change the subject or answer his question with an unrelated one. What was it about boats in general that set her off or was it that particular boat? Something told him it was a little of both. **_"I need help, Lord! Help me figure this out?"_** Prayer did not come easy for him, unlike SeungRyung who had a verse or a prayer for everything. Sighing, he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He had only brought pajamas and basic toiletries with him when he'd gone for his guitar. Throwing on the same shirt and pants from the day before, he went out to make her breakfast. She had eaten so little yesterday, perhaps pancakes would be too heavy.

Joy had left Ilana's room as she heard Jihoo rummaging through the pantry, her own breakfast long overdue. _**"Annyeong hasseyo, Joy-ah, begopahyo?**_ _"_ The kitten responded with a long whining meow. **_"Shh! Arraso, don't wake Umma."_** Taking out her food and putting it in her bowl, he asked: _"_ _ **What should we make Umma for breakfast, hmm?"**_ Joy no longer cared; having her own food, she ate ravenously. **_"Atch, Joy, acts like she hasn't eaten in days."_** He didn't have Ilana's house code so he couldn't run home. Looking up breakfast recipes on his phone, he looked in her refrigerator and pantry. He found that Ilana had everything to make a hearty oatmeal. It would give her the nutrition she needed and be soft on her stomach as well.

Breakfast ready, he turned off the kettle just before it whistled and poured a cup of tea. He had found a bed tray in the pantry and placed all the breakfast dishes on top. The only thing missing was a flower, another time perhaps. Instead, he folded her napkin in the shape of a heart.

After tucking her in the night before, he'd left her door slightly open so he could hear her in case she began to panic. He'd checked on her a few times only to find her face stained with tears. He didn't want to have to wake her up but she wasn't going to feel well at all if she didn't eat. Joy inhaled her food, used the proper facilities and ran ahead of Jihoo to Ilana's room. Giving a running jump onto the bed, Joy began to purr and paw at Ilana's face as if saying _'wake up Umma, breakfast is ready'_. It worked because Ilana began to stir as Jihoo walked into the room with the breakfast tray.

 **-** ** _"Mmm…Joy-ah, five more minutes, Umma is tired."_** Ilana mumbled and blindly pet the kitten trying to bring her to lay next down next to her.

Jihoo set the tray at the foot of the bed and smiled at the scene before him. Ilana had dozed back off. She was flushed from sleep and her hair was splayed in a solid carpet over the pillow. She had left it loose instead of gathering it in a ponytail to sleep. _**"How to wake her up without startling her?"**_ He wondered. **_"Ilana-yah, wake up,"_** Jihoo combed the hair away from her face with his fingers.

 **-** ** _"Joy-ah, I must not be feeling well still, I hear Ajussi."_**

Jihoo laughed silently. He took a strand of hair and caressed her cheek with it. **_"Ara, Joy is hungry."_** Joy had curled up in the crook of Ilana's outstretched arm and was not really close to her face. It took Ilana a few more seconds to realize that, before opening her eyes to see a man smiling down at her. Screaming, she sat up in bed frightening the cat, which jumped claws first from Ilana's arm. Only upon feeling the sting of the scratch did she realize it was Jihoo. **_"Aish! Jihoo-yah,"_** Ilana felt herself trembling as she tried to figure out why Jihoo was in her room.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae, I didn't mean to startle you. I made you breakfast."_** He inhaled his breath, seeing the gash Joy had made on Ilana's arm. There was no help for it, he took the heart-shaped napkin and pressed it Ilana's arm. **_"Hold that while I get disinfectant."_**

Ilana felt dizzy and lay back down with eyes closed, still not sure what to make of Jihoo in her apartment.

On returning, he sat on the bed and began to clean the gash on her arm. Ilana tried to pull away, still caught in fear's grip. **_"No! Don't touch me!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm not letting go."_**

 **** ** _\- "I said let go!"_** Ilana sat back up and punched him with all her strength, which wasn't much.

Jihoo could see she was distressed, although not to the point she had been on the boat. He grabbed both her hands and wrapped his arms around her, trapping hers in between them. _**"Shh. Yah, jwosongmnida.**_ _"_ He spoke soothingly as always while stroking her back. **_"Jwosongmnida, I didn't want to leave you alone last night. I slept in your spare room, mianhae. Ilana knows I didn't mean to frighten you."_**

Squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears, she took several deep breaths. _**"Gwenchana,"**_ she said once she found her voice again. _**"Gwenchana, you just startled me, that's all. Mianhae."**_ His warmth was beginning to cut through her fear and bring her that sense of security she'd come to associate with him.

 **-** ** _"Jwosongmnida, forgive me?"_**

Ilana nodded her head and then realized she had a fistful of his shirt in her hand. **_"Jihoo!"_** Ilana jumped back. **_"Your shirt!"_** She had stretched it a little. **_"I'll buy you a new one, mianhae."_**

He pulled her back into his arms; he could see she was still unsettled even _if_ she was trying to regain her composure. **_"Gwenchana, na don't need another shirt. Na just want Ilana to be fine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, overprotective Oppa. Nomu mianhae."_**

He felt her tense again, **_"shh, it's not your fault."_** He held her face with his hand, so she could see in his eyes he was telling her the truth. Ilana got caught in his gaze again and felt goosebumps form on her arms.

 ** _"Sarang..."_**

Ilana thought she heard Jihoo's voice but he didn't move his lips. He was just looking at her. She closed her eyes feeling dizzy.

 ** _-"Ilana-yah needs to eat, you're pale."_** He arranged her pillows so she could sit up before letting her go to get the food tray. Somehow Ilana thought the dizziness had nothing to do with lack of food but what else could it be?

Jihoo placed the tray over her and uncovered the food. **_"I found this recipe online, I hope you like it."_**

It smelled wonderful but it looked just too much. There was no way she could eat it all. **_"Jihoo-yah, it looks delicious but I can't eat all of this."_**

Jihoo had found the biggest bowl she owned and filled it to the top. He didn't think one serving was enough, so he doubled the recipe.

 **-** ** _"The yeoja will be here soon and even if you're just staying in, you need energy. Eat."_**

Sighing, this was a battle she couldn't win; she took a spoonful of the still steaming oatmeal in front of her. ** _"Mmm,"_** her eyes opened in surprise, **_"this is good. Jihoo needs to send me the recipe."_**

He smiled, able to rest now that she was eating. He was worried after having frightened her again. **_"What time were the yeoja coming?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Not until mid-afternoon, JaeKyung Unnie thought we could all have dinner together, just order in or something. Are the namja meeting you?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Most likely, where the yeoja are, the namja follow,"**_ he looked away smiling. He was getting just as bad as his friends, not wanting to leave Ilana's side. He had forbidden her to go out today on the pretense that he wanted her to rest. But perhaps a small part of him just wanted her nearby. **_"Na will clean your kitchen and Joy's litter box. I gave her food and water already."_** He stood up from the bed.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo-yah, did you eat?"**_ Glancing at her phone on her table, it was almost noon.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, I'll eat when I get home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal, I can't eat all this. Try some and if you like it, go get another spoon."_** Ilana gathered a spoonful and offered it to him. Instead of taking the spoon from her, he ate from her hand, just like YoungSaeng had done on a few occasions. She could feel her face getting bright red and her heart-beat speeding up.

He saw her blush and eyes widen. Being so comfortable around her he forgot she was probably not used to sharing food like that. Of course, not that he really ever did that but with Ilana, he wanted to. Jihoo wanted to share so many firsts with her. She looked so adorable, he couldn't help laugh. **_"Mmm, masheesuhyo. Mianhae, Na should have taken the spoon from you but I didn't think of it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchana,"**_ Ilana said after swallowing to regain her voice. _"_ _ **Saengie Oppa and HyungJun Oppa used to do it to me sometimes. Jihoo-yah caught me by surprise, that's all. Now go get a spoon, palli!"**_

They polished off the bowl of oatmeal together and although Jihoo insisted on cleaning the kitchen Ilana refused. He was not one to back down and continued arguing until she had consented to let him help. This then created a bigger mess when Jihoo splashed water at Ilana and she retaliated. It was one by the time the kitchen was clean again.

 **-** ** _"Na will let you get ready; the yeoja will be here soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "So will the namja. Is Jihoo happy they are here?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Liar, you don't even get to hang out with Jaejoong, since he's been chasing Abigaíl and finally caught her. All you do is spend time with me. Na think Jihoo is afraid I'll self-combust or something."_**

 __ _ **\- "Since Ilana puts it that way,"**_ he grinned at her.

 **-** ** _"Pabo,"_** they stayed quiet for a minute. She couldn't give him a kiss on the cheek, since she hadn't brushed her teeth yet. She had to stop him from cleaning the kitchen and didn't have time to duck into the bathroom.

 **-** ** _"Gomawo..."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll go..."_**

They both spoke at the same time and laughed.

 **-** ** _"Go ahead,"_** Jihoo said.

 **-** ** _"Ani, it's not important."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's important to you,"_** he put a hand on her shoulder.

 **-** ** _"I just wanted to say gomawo. Jihoo is..."_** Ilana was looking down, embarrassed. **_"...so good to me..."_**

Jihoo wanted to stop her and wrapped his arms around her, which only served to make her emotional. **_"Anieyo gwenchanayo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anngwenchana, you're so good to me and how do I repay you? By hitting you and practically tearing your shirt."_** She was crying again and he was shushing her _again_.

 **-** ** _"Yah, what did I tell you, chingu are there for each other and there is nothing to repay. Ilana gave me the shirt and can tear it if she wants and Na frightened you, I deserved to be hit."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae,"_** Ilana said with a shaky breath. She didn't understand why she was so emotional.

Jihoo held her for several minutes until he was sure the crying had stopped. He didn't know what that was all about but he wanted her to know he was there for her. He sighed and he felt her try to disentangle herself from him, but he only held her tighter.

She was embarrassed enough as it was and now he wasn't letting go? Granted, her unstable self, relished in his warmth and the safety of his arms. Was this what it was like to have an older brother to take care of you and chase the nightmares away? Of course, she didn't dwell on the fact that Kike had been there for her in that way and so was YoungSaeng and KyuJong. But they didn't try getting to the root if the problem. She didn't let them. No, she wouldn't think to herself this was something else, even if she didn't know what that something was.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah?"_**

His voice sounded different, almost angry. **_"Jihoo?"_** She felt his hand cradle the back of her head, pinning her against his chest. She was frightened, but at the same time not frightened; she only knew her heart was racing and so was his.

 **-** _ **"Ilana-yah, who hurt you?"**_ His voice was low with controlled emotion.

If she wanted to, Ilana could have pretended not to hear. She was too shocked to think. _ **"N-Nobody, I-I don't know what you mean?"**_ He finally let her pull her head back but he did not relinquish his hold on her, instead, moving his hands to her upper arms. His gaze was fixed on a point behind her and he wore the same blank face from when they first met, without the suppressed humor.

 **-** ** _"How long are you going to make yourself sick? Your panic attacks don't come without reason. Na...need you to tell me."_**

Ilana swallowed, he had removed the mask and was now staring at her with undisguised emotion. She almost faltered but then escaped his eyes in order to firm her resolve. **_"Ani, Jihoo does not need to know. It's in the past and that's where I'd like it to stay. Na value your friendship more than I can say but if I'm too much trouble, I'll move, transfer hospitals, or whatever else needs to be done in order not to inconvenience you any longer."_**

Jihoo saw her restraining her tears. ** _"Anieyo,"_** Jihoo kissed her cheek. **_"Forget I said anything. Na want Ilana to know you can tell me anything, anytime. Twenty four hours a day. Now go shower,"_** he kissed the top of her head. **_"Your hair still smells like barbecue."_**

Ilana was prepared for him to completely agree with her but not for him telling her she smelled. She looked at him, the poker face was back but this time it was the one he reserved just for her. **_"Oh, you!"_** She poked him in the chest, _"_ _ **If someone would just go and let me get ready. Aish!"**_ She pushed him to the door.

 **-** ** _"Arraso! Arraso!"_** He messed her hair, _**"see you later,**_ _"_ and walked out the door.

Ilana was left grinning to herself.

Jihoo walked into his apartment and smiled, although a bit sadly. He wanted so much for her to tell him everything. He hated to see her withdraw like that and frightened, especially of him. At least he can always get through to her, even if it takes a while. To see her smile at the end of such an ordeal is always a reward. At the very least he could give her that.

Ilana let her mind wander as the steaming hot water poured over her. She smiled unconsciously, not really knowing what she was smiling about. Washing her hair on autopilot, Jihoo's words played back at her.

 **** ** _"...your hair still smells like barbecue..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo,"_** Ilana said out loud. It didn't smell at all. How did he do that? He had been _frighteningly_ serious only moments before and then when she least expected it, he says something to make her laugh.

More words began to flood her wandering mind.

 ** _"...The love of your life can be the next one that knocks on your door..."_**

 ** _"...sarang..."_**

Ilana dropped the loofah, why did she keep hearing Jihoo's voice calling her love? She couldn't put a picture to it, just the memory of his voice. The next memory made Ilana gasp out loud.

 ** _"...I need you..."_**

 __ _ **\- "No way,"**_ she didn't remember when or where she said it but she now had a clear memory of having said it. _**"No wonder he was trying extra hard to get me to talk this morning."**_ She groaned in embarrassment. How was she going to face him? He didn't really say anything to her, so maybe he's just brushing her off as being indisposed at the time. Nothing could change between them. She liked things just the way they were.

Sometime later the girls all arrived.

 **-** ** _"Unnie-deul!"_** Ilana greeted JaeKyung, JanDi, and Gaeul"

 _ **\- "Ilana-yah, how are you feeling?"**_ JanDi asked, not being able to turn off the doctor in her.

 **-** ** _"JanDi Unnie is just as bad as her Sunbae. Jaljinaeyo (I'm fine)._**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae is the best because he cares so much."_** JanDi gave her a _'get used to it look'_.

 ** _\- "Deh Unnie, he is the best."_** Ilana had to smile. He was the best at everything he did, including being her best friend.

 **-** ** _"Well, let's get to work. We need to find Ilana a dress for the grand opening."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Both Gaeul and JanDi agreed.

 **-** ** _"Aww Unnie, I've got so many dresses I've only worn once or twice. Na don't go out, I really don't need so many dresses."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry about the cost, it's on me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! I'm more than capable of affording a dress. Mariyah, na just don't have the lifestyle to need so many."_**

 __ _ **\- "Let's just see what they have, besides, you don't want anyone to steal your date,"**_ JaeKyung winked at Ilana.

 **-** _ **"Unnie hajima, he's not really a date. You guys practically forced him to escort me; he's free to get stolen if he wants."**_ Even as Ilana said that a nagging feeling told she'd be a little sad if that happened. She mentally cleared her thoughts; she had no hold on Yoon Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Sunbae cannot be forced into anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maja!"_**

The way the three were smiling at her made Ilana uncomfortable. It was like they were trying to tell her something. **_"Arraso, let's look at dresses."_** She changed the subject.

Ilana made tea while JaeKyung had already taken control of the smart TV and was on the Versace website.

 **-** _ **"Oooh, that red one is pretty,"**_ Gaeul admired the red silk spaghetti strapped gown.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, that's not Jihoo's style."_**

Ilana laughed as she brought the tea things into the living room. **_"Jihoo would look lovely in it, very graceful."_** That set everyone giggling.

 **-** ** _"Gomawo, Ilana, I'll never be able to see Sunbae the same again."_** JanDi incited more laughter.

 **-** ** _"Aside from Jihoo, who's_** **not** ** _wearing the dress, by the way. I'm not paying $1,200 for a dress I'm only wearing once."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchana we'll find occasion for Ilana to use it."**_ Ilana rolled her eyes at JaeKyung. The F4 women were just as stubborn as their male counterparts. She didn't see _herself_ as included in that generalization. **_"Actually, your chingu Abigaíl would look great in this dress. I'll email it to Jaejoong."_**

Ilana thought Abigaíl would kill Jaejoong if she ever found out the price tag on that dress.

They searched for what seemed like hours, Ilana was getting bored fast. But it was better to be at home, than have JaeKyung drag her all over Fifth Avenue. All the dresses she liked were in black and JaeKyung struck down each one. Ilana didn't really mind since she already had 2 or 3 black cocktail dresses. She didn't need anymore. ** _"Unnie, I don't wear white."_** JaeKyung had changed to Sax Fifth Avenue and modified the search for white dresses.

 **-** _ **"Gwenchana, I'm looking for something, you'll know when I find it."**_ Gaeul and JanDi were also looking with interest at the TV screen. It seemed they all had something in mind, bar what Ilana thought.

Ilana absentmindedly stroked Joy who was on her lap, happy as can be that her Umma was home today. She had taken turns sleeping with both Ilana and Jihoo. Again, Ilana's mind wandered to Jihoo, wondering what he and the guys were up to. It had to be more interesting than this. Should she text him? Her phone was right next to her but she didn't want to bother him. Not after she realized her slip of the tongue. Why would she have said that? It was true she looked to him for companionship and friendship, but really ' _I need you'_ , was a bit too much. Wasn't it? _'Sarang'_ she thought. That memory also had to be distorted somehow. They were close but not that close. As if summoned by her thoughts, her phone vibrated with a message alert. The girls all had their attention elsewhere.

Jihoo and the rest of the F4 were busy in the common room shooting pool. WooBin and YiJeong used to play all the time in high school but as adults finding the time was almost impossible. JunPyo was currently arguing that YiJeong had done an illegal move. He wondered how Ilana was faring with JaeKyung. No one was paying attention to him, so he took out his phone.

 **Jihoo:** _Holding up, okay?_

Ilana looked up from her phone to see the girls oohing over a dress that had a V cut not only down to the waist in front (covered by mesh) but also in back. _**"Andwae Unnie!"**_ Ilana shuttered at the dress. There was no way she'd be caught in something like that.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, spoilsport, it's probably not you anyway. It has to be worn with confidence. What about this one?"_** The dress was completely open in the back and the sides.

 **-** ** _"Unnie!"_**

 **Ilana:** _Ugh! Now would be a great time for you guys to crash our party._

 **** ** _\- "Mwo! Look how cute it looks from the front. You would look hot! Any namja would die to have you on their arm."_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae!"_**

Jihoo had just had a turn, so he was free for a few minutes.

 **Jihoo** : _That good?_

Ilana saw his response. **_"I'm going to go to the restroom, be right back."_** Ilana knew she wouldn't be missed and if JaeKyung dared buy something while she was gone, she could always get Jihoo to send it back. There was also WooBin, he seemed reasonable enough. She hoped. Ilana plopped herself on her bed.

 **Ilana:** _Jeongmal they are driving me crazy. The only good thing is that I can relax and pet Joy, while they go crazy picking out dresses I wouldn't wear even in the apartment._

 __ _ **\- "Dude, it's your turn. What are you doing?"**_ WooBin called.

 **-** ** _"Ah, I was texting someone about a patient."_** It wasn't entirely a lie, he was texting someone and Ilana _was_ a patient. He thought it was a good time to try and finish this game and therefore rescue Ilana from the girls.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah! We found one!"_** Ilana heard JanDi yelling from the living room.

 **-** ** _"Here we go again,"_** she thought.

 **Ilana:** _Wish me luck._

 _ **\- "This is it. It's you,"**_ JaeKyung told Ilana when she stepped back into the living room. **_"And,"_** JaeKyung thought, **_"Jihoo won't be able to keep his eyes to himself; sexy and sweet all in one dress."_**

Ilana studied the dress; she had to admit it was appealing. The tiered skirt was very much Ilana. It had the illusion of a strapless sweetheart neckline but it was covered in a sleeveless mesh. Then there was the back... **_"Mullah Unnie, I'm not too keen on the back."_** The back, although covered, was completely sheer mesh all the way down to the waist.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, you'll look so pretty in that dress."_** Gaeul was a master at words, especially with her sweetness, she could guile anyone. **_"You would look like a princess for the night."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, some sparkly hair jewelry would set it off nicely. Come on, let's raid your closet and see what accessories you have."_** JaeKyung said.

 **-** ** _"Not again,"_** Ilana thought. She sat on her bed, while the three girls looked through all her accessories.

 **-** ** _"You don't need much."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ooh!"_** Gaeul stumbled upon a treasure. **_"The tiara and these silver strappy heels are perfect."_**

Ilana didn't even know why she owned those heels; she didn't remember ever wearing them. They had to have been Gloria or Kike's idea, most likely. **_"Guys! It's pretty, but like I said before. It's too much money for a one time deal."_** This dress was only $900 vs. $1,200.

 **-** ** _"Na would normally agree with you,"_** JanDi said. **_"Hajiman, na do think this dress is perfect."_** She had stayed quiet because JaeKyung and Gaeul were the fashion experts, not her. JanDi, like Ilana, preferred practical and comfort over the label her husband insisted on.

JaeKyung came up behind Ilana and covered her eyes.

 **-** ** _"Unnie! What are you doing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Picture yourself in that dress, walking in on Jihoo's arm. He's next to you entering the club with a black jacket over a white fitted shirt, no tie. Possibly his top button is open, exposing his collarbone. His looks can kill and then you're walking in with that Princess Kate half up hair-do, wearing a tiara and simple diamond studs. You'll be simple, elegant and beautiful. Not everyone can pull that off and you do it without trying. You'll be the envy of every woman, while Jihoo every man."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajima Unnie,"_** Ilana could feel her cheeks warming up at the picture she was painting. She heard Jani's laugh.

 **-** ** _"Unnie, she's blushing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na think she likes the idea,"_** giggled Gaeul.

 **-** ** _"Daeback, I'll call my personal shopper to hold it for you and we'll go get in the morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie! It's not worth the expense for one day._** **"** Her entire ensemble for JaeKyung's wedding had barely amounted to half the price of this one dress.

 **-** ** _"Dancing with the prince and being a princess for a day is worth it. Don't worry; I'll get you a discount."_**

Ilana sighed, there was no winning. She either purchased the dress or JaeKyung would purchase it for her. While JaeKyung and the other two ran back to the living room to call the store, Ilana sent another text.

 **Ilana:** _I'm in trouble._

The F4 had finished their games, with WooBin and YiJeong being the ultimate winners. Losing never sat well with JunPyo who was clamoring for a re-match. Jihoo felt his phone vibrate and read Ilana's message. He smiled as he typed and walked.

 **Jihoo:** _How much? Na will pay for it; Ilana is my date, after all._

 _ **\- "Why does everyone want to buy me things,"**_ she mumbled.

 **Ilana:** **_Anieyo! Na can buy my own dress and I am not your date. Your chingu-deul are making you take me. There is a difference._**

Jihoo felt a little uneasy about that statement. Perhaps she didn't want to go with him. Did she think he took her for granted? Insecurity was beginning to plague him when usually he was extremely confident. But of course, his track record with women wasn't the best. It was the F4 curse. For the most part, his friend's wives had picked them, with JunPyo and JanDi being the exception. He chased her until she relented.

 **Jihoo:** _Arraso, we'll stay home if you'd rather not go._

Ilana was horrified at Jihoo's message. WooBin would be hurt if Jihoo didn't go and it would be extremely rude of Ilana to turn down their gesture of friendship. Not that she cared for such things but it _was_ very kind of WooBin to include her. Considering she was nobody, anyway. Ilana never dwelled on the fact that she could be hobnobbing with all her generation's heirs and heiresses. Ilana didn't see herself as part of this group and that's how she liked it.

 **Ilana:** _Anieyo! Jihoo can't do that to WooBin. Na guess I couldn't disappoint Unnie. It won't be that bad, right? Once we're in WooBin's VIP lounge, I'll be okay and then Jihoo can do or dance with whomever he wants._

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_** Jihoo spoke out loud, not thinking.

 **-** ** _"Something wrong, bro?"_** WooBin eyed him suspiciously. **_"Is it about that patient again?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** Jihoo didn't look up.

 **-** _ **"Ilana-yah, who are you texting?"**_ Gaeul sat on the bed next to Ilana, startling her.

 **-** ** _"Aish, Gaeul-ah, you startled me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae."_**

 **** ** _\- "I was just checking my messages really quick. I'll be right in."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_**

Gaeul left and Ilana received another reply.

 **Jihoo:** _The same does not apply to Ilana-yah. Ilana is NAE date and NAE responsibility, you're stuck with me._

Ilana felt a little strange, her heart began to beat a little faster than it had seconds before. Taking a deep breath, she replied.

 **Ilana:** _Arraso, hajiman Jihoo is being overprotective Oppa again._

 **** ** _\- "Majayo (that's right),"_** he mumbled.

- ** _"Jihoo-yah, are you sure there's no problem?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, let's check if the yeoja are done."_** Jihoo walked out with a purpose, ahead of the others. JunPyo, WooBin, and YiJeong all smiled knowingly at each other.

* * *

 ** _July 10, 2014_**

The week went by extremely slow. Ilana found herself anticipating the Grand Opening. She had been lonely this week as Jihoo was busy and not able to spend as much time with her. Not only was he getting ready for his week away from the hospital but also had to lend a hand in the ER as a bad flu was going around. A few more patients than usual were coming in with respiratory problems. Quite often, Ilana had to go home alone. She didn't understand why he was always on her mind and then there was that strange happy bubbling feeling every time she _did_ see him.

 **-** ** _"So, what are you wearing tonight? You never told me. Jaejoong insisted on picking out my dress but I have no idea what it looks like. I'm a little nervous."_** Abigaíl paused to see if Ilana noticed; which she didn't. Ilana was just toying with her food and staring at a point behind Abigaíl. **_"Chica? Ilana? Ilana Contreras!"_** Finally, it looked like she'd broken through Ilana's mental haze.

Ilana turned to look at her. **_"Mmm, I'm sorry, did you say something?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I've only been talking to you the entire lunchtime."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sorry! I don't know why I've been so distracted lately."_** Even her boss had made a comment.

Abigaíl was giving her a knowing smile. **_"What!"_** Ilana bristled at her friend's I-know-something-you-don't look.

 **-** ** _"Nada (_** ** _nothing_** ** _), chica."_** Abigaíl thought her friend had the look of a woman in love. **_"You'd better eat or I'm telling Jaejoong."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Umma."**_ Ilana rolled her eyes and began to eat. _**"By the way,**_ **now** _ **who's on a first-name basis?"**_ Ilana had the satisfaction of seeing her friend blush. **_"Kidding aside, I'm so happy for you and Isabel. You really turned his head, heart, and everything."_**

Abigaíl smiled. **_"I can't believe it still, really. It just kind of snuck up on me. One day he was everything I couldn't stand and the next he was changing and I was fighting my feelings for him. So...what about you? When will_** **you** ** _find someone? Is it true what Isabel says? Does Dr. Jihoo like you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "What?!"_** Ilana thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest from shock.

 **-** ** _"Que se me hace que si y tú a el (_** ** _something tells me he does and you him_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chistosa (_** ** _funny girl_** ** _), just because you're in love, you think everyone around must be in love too. Suzy did it to me and JaeKyung Unnie is also trying to set me and Jihoo up."_** In the back of Ilana's mind, she heard their voices again and heart quickened.

 ** _"...Sarang."_**

 ** _"I need you..."_**

Abigaíl laughed. **_"That's technically true but you guys are so close and you're both single. I mean how long can you maintain a platonic relationship. Both one or the other falls in love with someone else and then what happens to your friendship?"_**

Ilana shrugged her shoulders and busied herself with her food. It's not that she didn't care about what Abigaíl had said. She had already given it some thought; perhaps it was time to wean herself off Jihoo. He was so much a part of her life that she would be very sad if someday he weren't and that would be very selfish of her. He deserved to be loved with heart and body. **_"It would...be selfish of me to think only of our friendship, I...would be very happy for him."_** Ilana heard her voice shake slightly and her eyes want to tear up. She hoped Abigaíl hadn't noticed.

 **-** ** _"But wouldn't you feel like you lost your best friend?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I've already lost one best friend. It's the price you pay when your best friend is of the opposite sex."**_ Ilana sighed and tried to smile. Pushing her plate away, _**"I'm really stuffed. I'm going to touch base with JaeKyung Unnie before heading back, okay?"**_ JaeKyung had orchestrated to pick Ilana and Abigaíl up and take them to her house where she had a team of stylist and makeup artist coming over.

 **-** ** _"You barely touched your food!"_**

 __ _ **\- "I've got a dress to fit into. I'll see you back upstairs."**_ Ilana quickly grabbed her tray to throw in the trash and headed out the cafeteria doors before she really felt like crying. Passing Dr. Jaejoong in the hallway, she only nodded her head and kept going.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** Jaejoong called her but she just kept going.

Once in the cafeteria, he spotted his favorite girl. **_"Now, why is this radiant creature eating lunch alone? It's dangerous. Any guy can come and lose his heart and then what are you going to do?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** **Really** _ **?"**_ Abigaíl looked at him incredulously.

 **** ** _\- "I can't help it, you drive me crazy,"_** he kissed her cheek and then toyed with her hand before kissing it as well. **_"I crossed Ilana on the way in here, she looked upset. She didn't even stop to say hello."_**

 **** ** _\- "Did she?"_** Abigaíl thought for a moment. **_"Is Dr. Jihoo seeing anyone?"_**

Jaejoong laughed. **_"Of course not, he spends all his time with Ilana. Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I just asked her if Dr. Jihoo liked her and she brushed my question off. But then I asked what were to happen if he did find someone, what would happen to their friendship?"_**

 **** ** _\- "What did she say?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She said she would be happy for him and it was the cost of having a best friend of the opposite sex. You are bound to lose them one day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish, that girl. Jihoo likes her, I'm telling you this as my future Anae and trust you won't say anything. He loves her and she might just be repressing her feelings because of some traumatic event in her life. You saw the smile she gave him when he got back."_** Abigaíl nodded. **_"I know he's working on getting her to really open up to him. Enough to tell him what happened, how she was hurt so badly it traumatized her for the rest of her life."_**

Abigaíl took his hand. ** _"Thank you for telling me, I know in what direction to pray now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Where two or more are gathered - right? If we're both praying for the same thing, God will answer our prayer, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We just have to be patient because he'll answer it in His time, not ours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, I'm not good with the whole patience thing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Practice makes perfect."_**

 **** ** _\- "That it does,"_** he had a mischievous glint in his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. **_"I can't wait to see you in your new dress tonight."_**

 __ _ **\- "Can't you at least tell me what color it is? I mean what about shoes and jewelry?"**_ He had told her not to bring anything. It would all be taken care of.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, your sister is bringing me your shoes and your jewelry."_**

 **** ** _\- "What? You told her but not me?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh,"**_ he winked. **_"I gotta go."_** He pecked her lips. _**"Practice makes perfect."**_ With that, he ran off before she could torture him into telling him. He was counting down the hours before the big event tonight.

Abigaíl was left watching his annoying retreating form. **_"Practice makes perfect,"_** she mocked. **_"Jerk."_**

JaeKyung had all of Abigaíl and Ilana's things delivered to her house and made sure the showers were stocked with their favorite body wash, shampoo and conditioner and any other items that would come in handy like lotion, shaving cream and razors. Ilana thought Abigaíl was going to pass out when she saw the red dress and all the accessories Jaejoong and Luciana had picked out for her. Mrs. Ha made sure they were fed dinner and rested upon their arrival. After all, they'd gotten up early and been at work all day, she said. And if her daughter had anything to say about it, they'd be dancing all night.

 **-** ** _"Umma!"_** JaeKyung complained at her Mother's teasing. _"_ _ **It's not like I'm a taskmaster, they'll be having fun together."**_

Abigaíl and Ilana looked at each other and laughed. Considering JaeKyung didn't really even know Abigaíl, she informed her that her dress would be sent to her house and would be picked up to get ready there.

JaeKyung's beauty team passed the three women from one to the other. They were treated to manicure, pedicure, and skin treatments and of course hair do's. Despite having risen early and been at work all day, Ilana and Abigaíl were refreshed by the time everything was set and done. Jihoo and Jaejoong would be arriving soon, around nine. The family driver would be taking JaeKyung, as WooBin had already been there for hours. The other half of the F4 Just had to ride the elevator down from the penthouse. Ilana looked at herself in the mirror once more and was nervous. Her hair was exactly like she wore it for JaeKyung's wedding, her makeup was flawless, and she wore simple jewelry but wondered if Jihoo would think it too much. Then there was the practically bareback, what would he say to that?

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, relax! Wow, if you don't knock Jihoo dead tonight, they'll be plenty of guys wanting to take his place."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! I'm not leaving Jihoo's side with no back."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's okay, really,"_** Abigaíl reassured. **_"It's only mesh but you're still covered, it's a beautiful dress and not in the least distasteful."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gracias, chica. You look amazing in that dress."_** Abigaíl wore the Versace JaeKyung had liked for her and her hair straightened with a deep part. It had a V cut in front and back, simple gold earrings and chunky necklace enhanced the gold straps. **_"You're going to make Dr. Jaejoong want to lock you away, just in case someone tries to steal you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana, do you know how much this dress cost? I mean isn't Versace expensive?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry about it the price. Worry about your namja having his eyes locked on you the entire night, so make sure he doesn't fall while you two are dancing."_**

 **** ** _\- "You look gorgeous too, Unnie."_** JaeKyung's dress was black with an embroidered top and flowing skirt.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo!"_** She waved Ilana's compliment aside. _"_ _ **Now don't mind the reporters, just be yourselves."**_

 **** ** _\- "Reporters?!"_** Both Ilana and Abigaíl shouted at once.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, they won't bother you. They didn't bother you at my wedding, right?"_**

There was a knock on the door. **_"JaeKyung-ssi, the namja have arrived."_**

 ** _\- "I'll run down first."_** JaeKyung was grabbing her purse and handing Ilana and Abigaíl theirs.

JaeKyung ran downstairs as fast as her heels could take her, instructing her two protégé's to stay just out of view until called. **_"Wau, jalsaenggin (handsome)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "JaeKyung-ah is yippeun as always. "Are the yeoja ready?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, deh but are you ready?"_**

 **** ** _\- "JaeKyung-ah! You're keeping nae angel from me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Arraso, since you're complaining the loudest, without further ado, I present to you Abigaíl Garcia, 27 years old, blood type A, and is wearing a red bias cut Versace."_**

Ilana and Abigaíl grinned at each other before Abigaíl made her way downstairs.

- ** _"Wau! Omo!"_** Jaejoong began as Abigaíl made her presence. _"_ _ **Ah, mianhae agassi, yippeun you may be but I'm spoken for**_ **."**

 **-** _ **"Very funny!"**_ Abigaíl socked his arm.

 **-** ** _"Ah, wau, nae angel is nomu yeppeun. Mianhae JaeKyung-ssi, we cannot attend tonight. I can't risk someone trying to steal her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Will you stop already?!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na can't help it, you're so cute!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo has been waiting patiently, you two."**_ Jaejoong was already moving in for a kiss but JaeKyung stopped him. **_"Don't mess up her lipstick!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Aish! JaeKyung-ah!"**_ Jaejoong scowled but JaeKyung ignored him.

 **-** ** _"Now, I present to you, Ilana Contreras, 27 years old, blood type AB, wearing Milly, white Clara Aztec tiered dress."_**

Ilana took a deep breath, hoping she didn't fall and made her way down. She avoided looking at Jihoo, too afraid to see his reaction.

Jihoo's eyes quickly widened as far as they would go and he felt his mouth open in surprise before catching himself and schooling his face back to his normal blank expression. She was a vision of loveliness in his opinion. Her natural beauty was enhanced by the professional hair and makeup and the dress gave her a certain allure that would turn any man's head. **_"Yippeun (pretty),_** **"** he said carefully, not trying to sound like he had been completely mesmerized just seconds before. **_"Nomu areumdawoyo (very beautiful)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Alright! I'll be leaving first. See you guys there!"_** JaeKyung excused herself and left.

 **-** _ **"Arraso, we're right behind you,"**_ JaeJoong said.

 **-** ** _"Nado,"_** Jihoo took Ilana's arm. She hadn't looked up at him, still a bit nervous, only to be made more so when she heard him intake a breath at the sight of her practically naked back. **_"Ilana is not allowed out of my sight tonight,"_** he whispered before leading them to the car.

Arriving at the Shinwa hotel, reporters were already interviewing WooBin and JaeKyung, celebrities, and other wealthy patrons were already lined up to party until the dawn, while the Gu couple and So couple were already standing next to WooBin and JaeKyung. Jihoo and Ilana made their way onto the red carpet first. Ilana kept her composure, she knew how this worked. She walked straight ahead arm in arm with Jihoo, not making eye contact with the cameras. Abigaíl walked nervously with Jaejoong, they were afforded the special privilege of being guests of the F4 for the evening. He smiled for the cameras, being a natural born ham.

WooBin afforded the ribbon cutting to JunPyo since it was his hotel. Everyone cheered, the F4 family and special guests entered first, then bouncers took to their stations checking invitations and collecting door fees.

 **-** ** _"So, this is it guys, what do you think? Ilana-yah, this is your sketches come to life."_**

Jihoo smiled down at her, he couldn't be more proud. The club looked like it stepped out of a Frank Sinatra movie but with a modern twist. Rich mahogany and gold-trimmed booths along the wall with beveled mirrors all around. Cocktail tables all covered with white tablecloths. Checkerboard tile and the ceiling had tiny lights built in to make it look like a starlit night. The club was of a class all its own, hence the hefty fees, which WooBin was confident he would get thanks to the research Ilana had done for him.

 **-** ** _"Chukahae,"_** Jihoo pecked Ilana on the cheek.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo!"_** Ilana said, not wanting to make a big deal.

 **-** ** _"Chica, What are they talking about?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nothing, I just used my marketing degree and called in a favor."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh! I remember you were working on a project for a friend. Wow! Ilana, you're in the wrong field."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm exactly where I want to be."_**

Jihoo leaned close to her, _"_ _ **Na choayo that this is where Ilana wants to be."**_ Ilana looked up to try and gauge what he meant but of course, he was already wearing his poker face.

\- _**"Ready to head up to the VIP lounge? Other than my office and the kitchen, this is it. A very simple design but it appears to be going over well with the guests and soon to be members."**_ WooBin would be treating Club Eden as if it were a country club, you still had to pay for everything but you couldn't walk in the door without having a membership.

The VIP room looked over the main dance floor and the sliding windows could be closed to block out all the noise. It had a more modern feel to it, with oversized leather chairs and ottomans. A bar ran along the length of the window, where you could sit on a stool and look out to the dancing. **_"Your friend Uee is set to start around eleven and finish around twelve. Block B will follow around one fifteen and go until two-thirty. They are getting paid well to delay their trip home from last week's concert in Westbury."_**

The women all hugged each other and gushed over their choice of wardrobe. There was an array of food and drinks laid out. Jihoo had already claimed two cozy seats for Ilana and him; he had a plate of food in one hand and dragged Ilana to the seats with the other. **_"Eat, I've been so busy this week and have not been around to look after you. Ilana has lost weight."_** The dress fit her as it should, a little too well but her face was thinner.

 **-** ** _"Overprotective Oppa, have not. The dress fits the same today as when I tried it on in the store."_** This was a blatant lie, Ilana could feel the dress was just a smidgen looser but unnoticeable to anyone but the wearer.

Jihoo cupped her cheek, ** _"then why does your face look thinner?"_**

Ilana felt a strange sensation at his touch; it warmed her entire body from her face to her toes. Which was odd because she didn't even know she was cold? Taking his hand from her face, albeit reluctantly. Not knowing why she felt her heart beating in her chest, she ignored it and smiled. **_"Tch, overprotective Oppa, you're not feeding me and you don't eat either. Look, I can count your ribs."_** Jihoo's jacket was open and before Ilana knew what she was doing, she reached in to run a hand along his side.

It was Jihoo's turn to feel warmth spread through his entire side. He saw her jump back in surprise. Belatedly, he heard himself take in a breath, could that have startled her? **_"Ilana-yah,"_** he caught her in his gaze and although she wanted to look away, she couldn't. **_"Do you want to engage in a tickle fight here in the club?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** Ilana hurriedly got up to talk with the other ladies.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, why are you blushing?"_** Gaeul scrutinized her.

 **-** ** _"I'm not. It's a little warm up here, isn't it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I can feel the air conditioner through my jacket,"_** Jaejoong teased. **_"There_** **is** ** _a flu going around, you're not sick are you?"_**

Ilana was getting redder by the minute. Her mind was too busy trying to figure out why she felt so strange, to realize why everyone was teasing her.

Jihoo had ordered a vodka on the rocks to cool himself off when YiJeong and WooBin joined him. **_"Yah, what did you do to Ilana?"_** YiJeong asked while WooBin put an arm around his shoulders.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** Jihoo grinned. **_"She did it all herself."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na understand wae the Yeoja hesitates but bro, she's more head over heels for you every day. Anyone can see that,"_** WooBin said.

 **-** ** _"What are you waiting for? Just confess already."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it's not time. Ilana can't fully trust that I won't hurt her. She's almost there but l haven't overcome for her first instinct of fear and distrust."_**

JunPyo came over and groaned at what his friend had just said. **_"Yah, how long are you going to keep us waiting?"_**

 **-** ** _"Yah JunPyo,_** ** _he's not confessing to_** **you** ** _,"_** WooBin joked.

 **-** ** _"Tch, I gave her eight free nights at my hotels, she owes me."_** This made everyone laugh, including Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Don't you think you're trying to charge her more than what she would have paid?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, free lodging for the honor of being my best friend's wife. I think it's a fair trade."_**

Ilana glanced over to the guys who were laughing and pounding each other's back and smiled. **_"Jihoo isn't going anywhere,"_** JaeKyung caught Ilana by surprise. **_"Your friend's group is starting, kaja."_** Ilana was getting dragged downstairs, whether she wanted to or not.

Everyone had been enjoying themselves dancing along to Uee's group. Abigaíl and Ilana still had trouble believing their friend become a seductress, given a microphone and a stage, when she was usually almost considered a tomboy. Their show was almost over when Uee began to speak. **_"Kansamnida for allowing us to start your night off with our music. We hope to be able to see you all again sometime, so put in a good word for our group with Song WooBin-ssi, juseyo."_** Everyone clapped and cheered appreciatively. **_"We would like to end our show with a song for a special couple. Kim Jaejoong Uissa and Abigaíl_** _ **García, raise your hands!"**_ The F4 family began to clap and move away from the couple. Little did Abigaíl know her boyfriend, Uee and WooBin had orchestrated the entire thing. The spotlight was now focused on them. Jaejoong was grinning like a mischievous schoolboy and Abigaíl couldn't be more embarrassed. ** _"The song is called_** **** ** _'Yes, No, Yes."_**

 ** _I'm dreaming you all night long. You're driving me crazy, baby..._**

Jaejoong pulled Abigaíl close and began to dance, not letting her escape even if she wanted to.

 **...** ** _Hey, listen up. At the last moment, I make it to the Border Line. I should know that I can't cross it. But when I realize it, I'm in love. It's a danger zone beyond this point (If I go at last, I can't ever get back). But…I already know, I am yours._**

The song was coming to an end...

 ** _Those lips, those lips, those lips…What do they mean, mean? That touch, that touch, that touch…What does it mean, mean? Those last seconds were so lovely that it scares me. Those eyes, those eyes, those eyes…The answer is…_**

Jaejoong didn't finish the song, he stopped and thread a hand in Abigail's hair and kissed her eyes slowly, then her cheek close to her ear, before teasing her lips, nipping at them. He teased her so slowly at first and then drank them in before tasting her tongue with his.

The only thing keeping Abigaíl upright, she thought, was his hand in her hair. At some time she had wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from sliding in a puddle to the floor. This was the first time he had kissed her with such complete abandon and possessiveness. Everyone's clapping and cheers came back to their hearing, now fully aware of their surroundings. **_"Those lips, those lips, those_** **damn** ** _lips."_** He winked at her. Abigaíl mortified buried her head in his chest.

 **-** _ **"Wau! Jaejoong Oppa is a good kisser, right?"**_ Uee teased the crowd. Abigaíl thought she would very much like to pull her co-worker by the hair. **_"This is where we say, annyeong, good night New York!"_** She waited for the clapping to die down. **_"But...before Block B finishes your night, Jaejoong Oppa has something to say."_** The members of the group all filed out, while Uee handed the handheld mic to Jaejoong. **_"Jaejoong Oppa, fighting!"_**

Abigaíl looked up and gave Uee a death glare. **_"I'm going to kill you, YuJin."_**

Uee laughed, before walking away. With his free hand, Jaejoong took Abigail's and as if on cue, music began to play. _(Music)_

 ** _I dream of a love I haven't dreamed of before_**

Jaejoong began to sing softly to his love.

 ** _I'm like a fool_**

Abigaíl, whose face was as red as her dress, glared at him. _"_ _ **Yes, you are, Kim Jaejoong."**_

 ** _Those should be just feelings that grew naturally_**

 ** _I cry by myself_**

Jaejoong gave her a pouty face, earning _'aww's'_ from the crowd. Smiling he continued, getting bolder.

 _Your broad shoulders and brown eyes, cause me to have feelings for you_

 _I look shabby because of my ugly looks..._

Abigaíl lost some of her shell shock and laughed. Jaejoong continued singing and Abigaíl found herself fighting back tears. This man drove her crazy. He was continually surprising her with his sweetness. No one had ever treated her the way he did. He was over the top and crazy but what could she do? This man had completely stolen her heart. All she could do is thank God for this sweet gift she was given.

 **...** ** _even if you say those feelings of me fallen in love is extravagance_**

 ** _I'll still be here_**

 ** _Yes! You saved my life Yes! You lived my life_**

 ** _Oh-Yes! You saved my life, marry me, angel?_**

 ** _If I'm here with you, now is good._**

 ** _If I'm here with you, now is good._**

Thunderous cheers arose all around even though Abigaíl was still trying to figure if she had heard right. Someone unseen had taken the microphone away. Jaejoong still had her hand and was holding something shiny in the other hand. The crowd was chanting, **_"say yes! Say yes!"_**

Jaejoong held his hand up to try and get some quiet. **_"Abigaíl you did save my life and all is good when you are with me. The interweaving bands on this ring are our journey together leading up to and beyond the altar. What's your answer, my Angel?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes,"_** Abigaíl whispered and nodded. She couldn't get her voice any louder. He slipped the ring on her finger and breathing a sigh of relief he held her tight.

 **-** _ **"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"**_ Everyone shouted and they obliged.

The F4 seemed to be screaming the loudest and Ilana right along with them. She was jumping up and down, so excited for her friend, not even noticing she had a death grip on Jihoo's hand.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, come up for air, will you?"_** WooBin had made his way on stage. The couple broke apart and Abigaíl covered her face with her hands. Jaejoong took her hands away and pecked her lips once more before leading her back to the VIP lounge. _"_ _ **Chukahehyo Jaejoong and Abigaíl. We'll look forward to being invited to the wedding. Arraseo, let's do some dancing while we wait for Block B to be ready."**_

Jihoo finally felt the blood returning to his hand as Ilana let go to clap. **_"Hana, dol, set,"_** he counted and was rewarded when Ilana's eyes popped out of her head.

 **-** ** _"Omo!"_** Ilana looked at Jihoo's hand. **_"Mianhae! Omo!"_**

He grinned at her, tempted to pretend he was in pain. _**"Gwenchana, it's fortunate I'm not primarily a surgeon."**_ He teased, instead.

 **-** ** _"Sorry! Oh, I'm just going to go hug Abigaíl."_** Ilana took a step trying to get away but Jihoo grabbed her hand.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Ilana can do that later. Dance with me."_** He didn't give her a chance to say no, before placing his hand on her waist. **_"Gwenchana, let it go,"_** he chuckled. **_"Ilana-yah and I are better chingu than that."_** This didn't help, Ilana's face reddened even more and she still refused to make eye contact with him. _"_ _ **Ah, what to do, Ilana-yah won't look at me. Mmm, I know what...,"**_ Ilana looked up too late; he was already pushing her into a spin.

Ilana gasped, although completely letting him lead, she was not ready for a spin. As was meant to happen, she didn't finish the spin before stumbling and ending up just an inch away from Jihoo's collarbone. To her dismay, she realized his shirt was open just like JaeKyung had told her to imagine. She'd been too nervous over her own attire to dwell on his. Blushing furiously, she managed to swallow and tear her gaze from the end of the V where his open shirt exposed some of his chest. Looking up, he was grinning widely. **_"Mean Oppa!"_** She pouted.

 **-** ** _"Ah, when will Ilana realize, you look absolutely adorable when you're angry."_**

 __ _ **\- "Pabo!"**_ She slapped his arm with her free hand.

 **-** ** _"Jeongmal, does Ilana know she looks like a princess tonight? Nomu yippeun."_**

Ilana was waiting for him to laugh but he didn't. In fact, he wasn't even smiling, he was staring at her intently and she couldn't look away. She felt as if she were shrinking before his eyes. Soon, she'd be so tiny; he'd pick her up and put her in his shirt pocket, next to his heart. ** _"Wait,"_** she thought. **_"Where did that come from?"_** Ilana felt dizzy and her step faltered, at least she was able to break eye contact. That at least was a relief.

Jihoo felt her take a misstep and drew her in tighter. His heart was pounding but he didn't care.

 ** _"...she's more head over heels for you every day,"_** **WooBin had said.**

Well, so was he. Had she not stumbled, he would've bent and kissed her - _not_ on the cheek _._ It wasn't the first time, he'd had this urge but it certainly was getting stronger. He needed for her to tell him everything soon or he'd have to confess just as they were.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo-yah is making fun of me."**_ Ilana finally got her head back on straight.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** he took her chin. When she looked up at him, he bent and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him, with that shy smile of hers. **_"Ilana-yah...was so happy for Abigaíl and Jaejoong."_**

Grateful he had turned the conversation off her, **_"Deh! She and Isabel finally have their Prince. I can think of no one more deserving than Abigaíl to be the receiver of true love."_**

 **** ** _\- "What about Ilana? Aren't you deserving of true love, a Prince?"_**

Ilana looked away before he saw her eyes get glossy with unshed tears. Composing herself, she smiled as boldly as possible and looked at him. **_"Well, my Shy Prince is in the military, perhaps Jihoo could be my Prince."_** She saw his eyes widen and laughed. **_"Temporarily, until you meet your true Princess. What was Jihoo thinking, hmm?"_**

 _ **\- "Mmm, na think that can be arranged,"**_ he said. **_"Just don't be surprised if I refuse to find another Princess. Ilana told me not to let go and l intend not to."_**

She looked up to him, trying to gauge his thoughts. It was as if he had more to say on the subject but he had not said another word after 'that can be arranged'.

They remained quiet again. Block B would be on soon. While still lost in thoughts, Kim Hyun Joong's _'Love'_ began to play. Ilana looked at Jihoo and smiled, he knew that song had become one of her favorites. **_"Ara, Princess, it's your favorite."_** He drew her closer and nestled her head against him. With her three-inch heels, she fit just under his chin and just above that point on his shirt. He felet her hesitate at first but he wouldn't let her go. He just swayed her back and forth to the music.

Ilana's heart was content to feel secure in the warmth of his friendship. She closed her eyes thinking of the lyrics to the song. How wonderful for someone to have that kind of love. Where the one becomes everything for you, so they can breathe inside your heart. To become as one and feel each other's sadness and lift each other up. To love forever. _ **"How wonderful would that be?"**_ She mouthed. Then it hit her. There was a similarity in her words to Jihoo as those of YoungSaeng to her. Wave after wave of thoughts crashed against her heart

 ** _"The love of your life could be the next one that knocks on your door."_**

 **** ** _\- "Or even two doors down,"_** she thought.

 ** _"Que se me hace que si y tú a el (_** ** _something tells me he does and you him_** ** _)."_**

Yes, Ilana realized she didn't want him to find another Princess. She would be more than just sad.

 ** _"I need you."_**

She did. **_"Goodness, I do need him, more than I've ever needed anyone."_** The song came to an end and Ilana was crying. Not just misty over the song but full tears. Jihoo's hand came out of nowhere, lifting her face and then she heard his voice again.

 **-** ** _"Sarang,"_** he dabbed her face with his handkerchief. **_"What is it, what's wrong?"_**

This wasn't a dream, he said it. He really said it. She had seen his lips move. She shook her head trying to indicate everything was fine.

 **-** ** _"Jeongmal?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh!"**_ She took his hand from her face and tried to smile. **_"Jihoo knows this song makes me emotional."_**

He gave her the 'not like _this_ ' look.

 **-** ** _"I'll go fix my makeup, so I don't frighten you,"_** she smiled over bubbly. _**"Meet you back upstairs, arraso?"**_ She ran off, before he could say anything more.

WooBin was still on the main floor speaking to Block B's manager when he saw Ilana run off. He excused himself when he saw Jihoo walking his way. **_"Yah, Jihoo-yah. Ilana just passed by, it looked like she was crying."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, she got emotional from the song."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo doesn't think that's true."_** WooBin, in some ways, was better at reading Jihoo than even JanDi was.

Jihoo shook his head. ** _"Not only that but I think I called her Sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Bro! What are you going to tell her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, I can pretend she didn't hear but I'm certain she did. There was something in her look and then she ran off."_**

Ilana arrived at the safety of the bathrooms. Locking herself in a stall, she took several deep breathes. **_"What am I supposed to do? I can't give in to these feelings."_** Shaking and dizzy, she sat on the toilet seat. **_"You are not normal,"_** she told herself. But what was she supposed to do? Could she love from afar? How long would she last? YoungSaeng had given up after almost a year and a half. Could she last longer than that? _**"I have too, until he meets someone better."**_ She'd have to endure the pain when that time came. She'd certainly endured worse or so she thought.

 ** _"Sarang..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo, surely he didn't mean it that way. He only sees you as a dongsaeng."_** Firming her resolve, she left her hideout and began to repair the damages to her face.

* * *

 ** _Arraso, chingu-deul. Things are picking up speed._**


	79. Preparations New Journey

**_California_**

 ** _July 14, 2014_**

Juan Carlos sat with his wife at breakfast, before heading to the hospital. His boys were still sleeping, enjoying their summer vacation.

 **-** ** _"Juan Carlos, te esperaremos para cenar a la noche (_** ** _should we wait to have dinner with you tonight_** ** _)?"_** His wife Gloria had sat two plates of ham and eggs on the table before sitting down herself.

 **-** ** _"No lo sé, cariño_** ** _(_** ** _I don't know, dear_** ** _). Hemos estado ocupadísimos y si mis empleados no pueden salir a tiempo, no es justo que yo me vaya temprano a la casa (_** ** _We've been extremely busy and if my staff isn't able to leave on time, it's not fair if I leave early for home_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, es el precio de ser esposa de doctor_** ** _(I understand, don't worry, it's the price of being a Dr.'s wife_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Igual ser esposo de enfermera_** ** _(It's the same being the husband of a nurse_** ** _)."_**

 __ _ **\- "No es cierto, solo me dejas trabajar dos días a la semana (**_ _ **That's not true, you only let me work two days a week**_ _ **)!"**_ _Gloria complained. A phone beeped on the kitchen counter. "_ _ **Ya te buscan (**_ _ **they're looking for you already**_ _ **)."**_ She handed the phone to her husband.

Juan Carlos opened his text message with a frown on his face.

 **Detective:** _I came across, this and I thought you'd like to see it._

Opening the link, it was an article on a new nightclub in New York. The picture attached showed a group of people. The group included his cousin arm in arm with a man. **_"Estúpida chamaca (_** ** _stupid girl_** ** _)_** ** _!_** _ **Se supone que quería trabajar (**_ _ **supposedly she wanted to work**_ _ **), no andar de princesa anónima (**_ _ **not walk around like some anonymous princess)**_ _ **."**_ The media (thanks to WooBin and JaeKyung) only referred to Ilana as IC."

 **-** ** _"Juan Carlos, que pasa (_** ** _What's wrong_** ** _)?!"_** Gloria took the phone from her husband. ** _"Que bella y que guapo chambelán (_** ** _how pretty and what a handsome escort_** ** _). Crees que son novios (_** ** _Do you think they're dating_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gloria por favor, mi prima no tiene ningún negocio andar de novia, no con su enfermedad y su pasado tiznado_** ** _(_** ** _Gloria please, my cousin has no business dating._** ** _Not with her illness or her tainted past_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Su enfermedad es controlable_** ** _(_** ** _Her illness is controllable_** ** _). Mira que hermosa luce y su sonrisa tan Linda (_** ** _Look how beautiful she looks and such a sweet smile_** ** _)._** ** _Y como te atreves culpar a la víctima (_** ** _And how dare you blame the victim_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No la culpo (_** ** _I don't blame her_** ** _), solo que ella se lo busco (_** ** _it's just that she went looking for trouble_** ** _)."_**

Gloria was going to strangle her husband any minute. **_"Déjala ser feliz (_** ** _let her be happy_** ** _). Por eso huyó de aquí, para poder reconstruir su vida en paz (_** ** _That's why she ran away from here, so she could rebuild her life in peace_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "No sabe nada de la vida (_** ** _she knows nothing about life)_** ** _, así es como se vio secuestrada_** ** _(_** ** _that's how she got herself kidnapped_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jesús murió en el crucifijo para nuestros pecados (_** ** _Jesus died on the cross for our sins_** ** _), pero tú diario has crucificado Ilana los últimos diez años (_** ** _but you've daily crucified Ilana these last ten years_** ** _)."_** Gloria got up from the table and left her husband alone with his temper.

 **-** ** _"Prometí en la tumba de sus papás protegerla (_** ** _I promised on her parents grave to protect he_** ** _r_** ** _)!"_** The self-righteousness of his noble cause didn't allow him to see his errors. Frustrated he also left the table. Ilana was the only reason he and his wife ever argued. If it weren't for her, he would've had gotten a court order to bring her home on the grounds of mental instability and a danger to herself. **_"Ya me voy (_** ** _I'm leaving now_** ** _)_** ** _! Te amo_** ** _(_** ** _I love you_** ** _)!"_** He'd bring flowers on his return home.

Gloria sighed when she heard the kitchen door close. She really hoped Ilana had found a way to live again. Her friends, JungMin and Suzy, would be arriving in just over a week. She couldn't wait to meet the girl and ask her all about Ilana.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 **** ** _July 19, 2014 (Morning)_**

It was seven A.M. and Jihoo could no longer sleep if his life depended on it. Ilana had not sent him a single text this week. He also hadn't contacted her, wanting her to do so first. He had no idea why he had decided this but she seemed different when he saw her last.

 ** _"I'm leaving you WooBin and JaeKyung, again. They'll keep Ilana out of trouble for the week."_**

 __ _ **"Ara,"**_ she smiled sadly.

 ** _"Yah, miss me already?"_**

Ilana remained quiet for a minute and chuckled. **_"If Na said yes, would Jihoo stay?"_**

 ** _"Mworago?"_**

 ** _"Anieyo! I'm joking."_**

 ** _"Oh, what if I did stay?"_** He said half-joking and half-serious.

 ** _"Ah, Jihoo-yah is making fun of me. Harabeoji would not like me if I kept you from your duties."_**

He had laughed with her, but he really meant it. If she had really asked him to stay, he would find a way. Grabbing his phone, he broke down and sent her a text.

* * *

 ** _New York, NY_**

 ** _July 18, 2014 (Evening)_**

Clad in a pair of shorts and loose cotton shirt, Ilana sat on her patio and closed her eyes. It had been a long week. Sure, it had been exciting. Abigaíl didn't want to be presumptuous and show off her ring. She was more than happy but didn't want to draw negative attention to herself and Dr. Jaejoong. After all, she _was_ his admin and loose tongues talked. She wasn't hiding it, a 2-carat diamond wasn't easy to hide but she didn't want to flaunt it. The headlines of **'New York's Casanova Captured'** were more than enough attention. WooBin had offered Uee's group a permanent slot on Friday and Saturday nights for a year. Then there was Ilana, with Jihoo's absence, reports due, and her head in the clouds she kept making mistakes. This, in turn, made her stress out. She couldn't eat or sleep. This made her stress more because Jihoo was going to scold her if she lost weight. At least JaeKyung had stopped by a few times to distract her. WooBin and she wanted Ilana to go with them to Club Eden tonight but declined politely due to being tired.

 **-** ** _"Tired shmired, Ilana doesn't want to go because Jihoo isn't here."_**

 ** _"Anieyo, Unnie, it's been such a long week."_**

 **** ** _"Aww, just for a little while? We can have one of our guards dance with us if you feel awkward about not having a date."_**

 **** ** _"Another time, Unnie, chincha."_**

 **** ** _"Arraso, get some rest and eat. If Jihoo finds out you're stressed, we're all going to be in trouble."_**

 ** _"Majayo,"_** Ilana laughed.

Deciding she'd better warm up some food before she really did get in trouble, she headed back indoors. Her phone was beeping on the dining room table where she had left it. It was a message and Ilana smiled from ear to ear as she opened it.

 **Jihoo:** _Na admin has either forgotten about me or is up to no good. If you've been behaving, come by the office on Sunday around 1 and we can grab lunch and go to the park. If not..._

Ilana sighed, how she was supposed to not have these crazy feelings for him when he was always there for her, she didn't know. Then she felt guilty because YoungSaeng had always been there too but this felt so different. Plus, she knew YoungSaeng had feelings for her and that was suffocating. She couldn't give him what he wanted. Jihoo, on the other hand, she was pretty sure, only cared for her as a friend or even a mascot. This made her laugh at herself. She could be free to love him in her own way, without pressure. She could enjoy his hugs and affection freely.

Smiling, she replied to the text.

 **Ilana:** _Arraso, but I'm buying dessert._

Ilana figured she needed to make up for some missing calories. Her stomach growled and Joy, who had been sleeping on the couch, perked her ears up. **_"Joy-ah, Yoon Jihoo Ajussi is making me crazy. I've had no appetite, he sends me a text and now I'm starving?"_** Joy looked at her and yawned. She had no problem eating or sleeping. **_"Must be nice."_** Ilana walked into the kitchen to warm up food.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _July 19, 2014 (Morning)_**

Jihoo was about to get up and make Harabeoji breakfast when he received Ilana's reply.

 **Jihoo:** _I'm looking forward to it._

Thinking about a picnic in the English Garden, he went out to the kitchen to find Harabeoji already awake. **_"Harabeoji, na wanted to make breakfast for you this morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "KyuJong is returning home today, Na wanted to send him off with a meal for his family."_**

Jihoo grinned, **_"na wanted to take him to lunch."_**

 **-** ** _"Deh, he's been a good addition to our team. It is a shame to see him go. He knows he's welcome to return after he serves his duty."_**

 __ _ **\- "If he says he will, he's the type to keep his word."**_ Jihoo too was sorry to see KyuJong go. He'd only spoken to the man a few times but he always listened so intently, that it was easy to keep talking about anything and everything.

 **-** ** _"Deh, he is."_**

Grandfather and Grandson tinkered in the kitchen until a potato stew was done. Having served themselves, they stored the rest in a container for KyuJong. **_"Ask Ilana-yah on your return when she'll visit this old man again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji, but she only has a few days vacation remaining until her year is up."_**

 **-** ** _"The child is hardworking."_**

Jihoo smiled. _"_ _ **She's also stubborn."**_

 **** ** _\- "So is SeoHyun, JanDi, and you."_**

 **-** _ **"Na take after Harabeoji."**_ Jihoo knew what his Grandfather was saying. He was stubborn enough to get what he wanted. This was true but would he be able to have all of what he wanted? Ilana's trust and her love? Sometimes he feared he could only have one or the other and he'd be waiting stubbornly for another impossible dream. **_"She had another attack, Harabeoji."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aigoo, what brought it on."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? Whatever it is, it is so frightening, she'd rather hurt herself than tell me about it."_**

 **** ** _\- "She fears you won't understand or perhaps judge her according to her fear."_**

 **** ** _\- "I wouldn't do that and she knows it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, she doesn't and she's not willing to take the risk. Be patient."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji, Na won't let her go, even if it kills me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, don't get killed before giving me a great-grandchild."_**

Jihoo said nothing and just chuckled at his Grandfather's one-track mind.

Hours later they had wrapped up Lunch with KyuJong at the now very popular juk shop. **_"Ah, I'm going to miss this place,"_** KyuJong said, tasting the last spoonful of his abalone porridge. He'd been introduced to the place by JanDi and Harabeoji as they frequented it several times a week.

 **-** ** _"Na will have JanDi send you some if you are stationed close by."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Harabeoji, Na can wait two years."_** It was still weird calling an ex-president of Korea 'Grandfather' but he insisted on it and everyone else did as well.

Jihoo handed KyuJong an envelope. **_"What is this?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A gift."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida but I cannot accept."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Harabeoji insisted.

 **-** ** _"Hajiman you've been more than generous already."_**

 **** ** _\- "This is security for your return,"_** Jihoo said. **_"Harabeoji and I have discussed it. JanDi was more than pleased with your assistance and the patients also had very good things to say. Increase your skills on the military's time and won and come back to us ready to head up the running of the clinics."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal? Hajiman what about Yoon Jihoo Uissanim and Guam JanDi Uissanim?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Naega only here one week a month. There are things that come up in between, as you know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Harabeoji agreed. **_"Na Grandson should come home and take care of this old man and not worry so much about the foundation."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah,"_** Jihoo said. **_"This old man is going to live longer than KyuJong Uissa and I combined. As you probably know, JanDi's nampyon will never agree to her taking on such a responsibility."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, you've given me a great honor."_**

 **** ** _\- "Naega going to see the chef before we leave."_** Harabeoji stood from the table and so did Jihoo and KyuJong.

 **-** ** _"How do you feel?"_** **Jihoo asked.**

 **-** ** _"Like I'm leaving home for the first time all over again, except this time, I'll already have friends where I'm going. Also, old friends are sending me off. Park JungMin and Bae Suzy will be seeing me off at the training center before leaving for California later that day. We all left home to seek new adventures and it seems like we all came back home to do the same. It's been a pleasure getting to know Jihoo Uissanim and Harabeoji."_** KyuJong extended a hand to Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"I didn't know your friends were going to California?"_** Jihoo took KyuJong's hand. **_"Ah, and make sure KyuJong Uissa sends Ilana his picture with a shaved head."_**

KyuJong laughed. _**"Ah, agassi wants to make fun of me. Deh, they will be working with some of Ilana's family and living in her home. It was a great opportunity and they couldn't pass it up. I'll make sure I send Ilana her picture and scold her for the care package. As if I couldn't get my own things, she made Jihoo Uissanim do it."**_ Ilana had given Jihoo money to buy basic necessities that KyuJong would need: toiletries, underwear, and cologne amongst other things.

 **-** ** _"Uissa knows his dongsaeng and how stubborn she is. Na would not be able to show my face in New York if I didn't do as she asked."_**

 **** ** _\- "Majayo (that's true)! Take care of her,"_** KyuJong sighed. _"_ _ **She's a jagiya, but will never believe it if you told her."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh she is, Na plan to take care of her always."_**

KyuJong raised an eyebrow and smiled. **_"Does Ilana know this?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it's not time yet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Algesubnida, at least, if she didn't accept Na chingu, I pray she accepts you. Na can see your devotion to her as well as her trust in you. Na will look forward to hearing good news soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "She doesn't trust me enough yet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Be there at the right time and all will be revealed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, enjoy these days with your family, keep in touch. If you need anything contact any of us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

The two Doctors walked out of the restaurant and Harabeoji caught up with them. **_"Horangi-egeh mool-ryeo-gado jeong-shin-man chari-myeon sanda (Literal meaning: Even if you are cornered by a tiger, if you keep your cool, you can survive)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** KyuJong bowed deeply and left.

* * *

 ** _One hour prior to landing at JFK in NYC_**

 **** ** _July 20, 2014_**

Jihoo dressed and breakfasted. For the first time, it felt like He was really coming home. He had a purpose in being in New York and that was his stubborn admin. He didn't know when he went from having a clinical interest in her to actually falling in love. It came on so gradually, he was in love before he knew it. He was looking forward to spending the afternoon with her.

 _A few hours later_

Ilana dressed in a pair of capris and a sleeveless shirt. She gathered her hair in a side ponytail and applied a little powder and lip-gloss. Her heart was beating so fast, she had to take a few deep breaths to slow it down. _**"Joy-ah, I need to get a grip or Ajussi is going to suspect something is up. Things haven't changed. Whatever my regard for him, he's still my very good friend, right?"**_ The cat didn't bother to look up; she remained sleeping on the couch. _"_ _ **Yah, goyangi is a big help."**_ Ilana scratched the kitten's ears and Joy rolled over so that Ilana's scratches moved to a different spot. **_"Majayo, you stay just the way you are, sweet and innocent. Umma will protect you. You'll never have to worry about anything."_** Ilana bent, giving the kitten a kiss on the head. Joy shook her head, making Ilana laugh. **_"I'm going to see Ajussi now, be good."_**

Jihoo showered and changed after checking on some of his most urgent cases and before returning to his office. His administrative work had hardly been touched; Ilana had spoiled him over these months. She must not have had time to get to it. He was up to his eyebrows in spreadsheets when there was a knock on the door.

 ** _Union City, NJ_**

 **-** ** _"We should have the wedding on September 28."_** The Garcia family had arrived from Church with their new future son-in-law in tow. They were just setting up for lunch and Jaejoong and Abigaíl were already arguing over wedding details.

 **-** ** _"What? You can't put a wedding together in two months?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Says who?"_**

 **** ** _\- "That's the day after my birthday!"_** Isabel stopped pestering her cousin long enough to join the discussion.

 **-** ** _"Deh, jagiya, Na met your family for the first time at your party. Do you mind if we celebrate your birthday at the wedding?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! That's daeback! Nathan, that's cool, right? I get to have my birthday at Umma and Appa's wedding."_** Isabel's older cousin by two years could really care less. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing on his Dad's phone.

Abigaíl was glaring at her fiancé. She had a feeling between him and her daughter she wouldn't get much say in the wedding. **_"Anything else you've already decided on?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, we can have it at Jane's Carousel."_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback Dr. Prince!"_**

Abigaíl smiled remembering their outing to the carousel. He wasn't just driving her crazy, she realized.

Jaejoong realized Abigaíl hadn't said anything and was now staring at him. **_"Anae? Why are you staring at me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "How did I...?"_** Abigaíl shook her head. **_"Where were you all these years?"_**

Jaejoong laughed and caressed her face. **_"Jagiya should know the answer to that better than me. The Lord was just letting me get so sick of my life that I'd want so badly to be a part of yours."_** He ran his thumb across her lips.

 **-** ** _"You guys are so sweet, I'm going to get cavities,"_** Luciana sitting across from them said.

 **-** ** _"Keep your mouth shut, Luciana."_** Abigaíl threatened her sister.

 **-** ** _"What?"_** Luciana said innocently. **_"I just said you were sweet. Unlike that proposal kiss that was all over the Internet."_**

Abigaíl turned bright red.

- ** _"Umma, I want to see!"_** Isabel poked her head up from the game.

 **-** ** _"No."_**

Jaejoong, Luciana and her husband all laughed at the usually composed, Abigaíl.

The teasing stopped once their parents joined the table. **_"Haber, que discuten (_** ** _So, what are you guys arguing about)_** ** _?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nada, Papi, solo hablamos de la boda (_** ** _Nothing Daddy, we're just talking about the wedding)_** ** _."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ya tienen fecha (_** ** _Do you have a date_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Si, Abeojim, September twenty-eight."_**

Everyone at the table laughed at Jaejoong's Span-Kor-glish. _"_ _ **Se me hace que mi hermano a descubierto nuevo lenguaje**_ _ **(**_ _ **It seems like my brother has discovered a new language**_ _ **)."**_ Edgar teased,

 **-** ** _"Appa, I'll teach you Spanish, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Whatever language it is, he taught it to Isabel too."_** As usual, the table was filled with laughter.

But no one noticed Abigail's mom wasn't laughing. She had nothing against Jaejoong who was a good man and he turned his life around and returned to Christ, thanks to her daughter but, she hated to see her daughter leave. And now he wanted to take her away in two months? **_"Porque tan pronto, hija (_** ** _Why so fast, daughter_** ** _)?"_** Her voice was angry. **_"Metiste pata otra vez (_** ** _Did you insert foot again - implying that she was pregnant_** ** _)."_**

 **-** ** _"Paula!"_** Abigail's Dad yelled.

 **-** ** _"Como puedes creer Ma (_** ** _How could you think that, Mom)_** ** _."_** Abigaíl knew Her Mom was having a hard time with the idea of her leaving again but did she have to accuse her of something like that and in front of the kids?

Jaejoong was looking at Abigaíl who had paled and tears threatened to fall at any moment. His Mother-in-law too looked angry but more so like she wanted to cry. ** _"What did she mean?"_** Jaejoong whispered to Abigaíl, whom just shook her head. He thought there was some hidden meaning behind what his mother in law had said. For now, he squeezed Abigail's hand under the table in reassurance. He felt her squeeze back but didn't let go. Abigail's Father announced they should say grace so they could eat. He would need to talk to his wife again, later.

 ** _New York, NY_**

Ilana had to knock twice before Jihoo answered. He was so engrossed in the report he was working on he didn't hear the first time. Opening the door, he smiled to see Ilana. He had really missed her this time, not just a passing curiosity as to what she was doing.

Ilana saw the smile with which she was greeted at the door and her heart raced. It had known all this time that it was falling in love, even if she didn't. Each lost in their own joy of their reunion, neither noticed the other staring. It was Jihoo who woke up first. **_"Ilana-yah, Na have something on my face?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji and JanDi fed you well. Your cheeks are full,"_** she teased walking in past him.

 **-** ** _"Oh, and let's see Ilana's cheeks."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, we don't have to,"_** Ilana walked toward the window to avoid him looking at her.

 **-** ** _"Was Ilana-yah busy?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, mianhae, Na didn't get all your administrative work done. We can stay here and I can help you finish?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it's not your responsibility and Na promised you lunch at the park,"_** taking his keys and wallet from the desk drawer. **_"Kaja,"_** he placed a hand on her back and led her to the door.

Jihoo's warmth was so inviting, especially when she was usually cold. Not as bad as before Dr. Jaejoong had controlled her anemia but still cold. **_"Nah bogoshipŏssŏyo?"_** Jihoo asked as they were leaving the building.

Ilana pretended deep thought, ** _"nomu jeogumyo."_** She squinted her eyes and brought her thumb and index finger together.

 **-** ** _"Ah, Ilana is cruel agassi. Na bpogoshipŏssŏyo."_**

Ilana tried not to look at his eyes or she would lose her composure. She was smiling like a dork while walking head down so as not to be discovered. She didn't see Jihoo's own smile as he saw her try and hide her own. **_"Oh, did Jihoo get a care package for KyuJong Oppa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, he says he'll scold you when he gets his hair cut."_** Ilana waved away the threat. **_"If Na were to go away, would Ilana send me a care package?"_**

 **** ** _\- "But Jihoo isn't going away?"_** She gave him an undisguised panicked look.

Jihoo saw it and it made his day. **_"Pretend...what would Ilana send me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? Lots of Jihoo's favorite soap, a Vivaldi CD, tortillas, Nana's green salsa, more of the shirts I got you for your birthday, a black cardigan because you don't know when you'll need an extra, and a book."_**

 **** ** _\- "A book? What book?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Pride and Prejudice, what else?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, deh."_**

They both began to laugh.

 ** _Union City, NJ_**

 **-** ** _"Have you decided on colors for the wedding yet?"_** Silvia asked, not thinking of her mother's reaction from earlier.

Sra. Paula suddenly rose and began clearing away dishes. Jaejoong sprang to his feet and took the plates from her. **_"Anieyo Eommoni, déjame (_** ** _let me_** ** _). Edgar, why don't you help me?"_** Jaejoong deliberately singled out his future brother in law.

 **-** _ **"O-kay?"**_ Edgar didn't know why he had to do it but he'd let it slide this time.

Once in the kitchen, Jaejoong asked: **_"What was the comment about inserting a foot about?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry about it,"_** he said heading back for more plates. _"_ _ **She just doesn't want to see Abigail go. The same happened with Luciana, she'll get over it."**_

On their second round to the kitchen, Jaejoong asked: **_"But what did she say?"_**

Edgar sighed, **_"She meant did Abigaíl make another mistake, as in getting herself pregnant."_**

Jaejoong took in a breath. **_"Bro, we're not..."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's okay, I really don't need to know if you are or aren't. That's between my Sister-in-law, you, and God. Forget about it and just plan your wedding, Dad's on your side and that's what counts."_** The two men went back for more but Jaejoong was thinking how to get on his mother-in law's good side.

 ** _New York, NY_**

Having stopped at Fairway market for Sushi, fruit and cheesecake, they settled on a bench facing the fountain. Thankfully the conservatory garden wasn't a favorite for picnickers since it was a quiet zone but Jihoo had an idea.

Even though the day was warm, a breeze played off the fountain and as they sat in the shade the temperature was very comfortable. Happily chewing on a spicy tuna roll, Ilana sent a text to Jihoo.

 **Ilana:** _How was ur trip? When is Harabeoji going to visit again?_

Jihoo had just stuffed his face with a cucumber and avocado roll.

 **Jihoo:** _Boring, Na actually got to sleep on the plane. It's much more interesting to be awake the entire fourteen hours. Harabeoji asked me to ask you the same thing._

Ilana watched Jihoo smiling widely and couldn't wait to read his text. She scrunched her face at him as soon as she did.

Jihoo shook his head before reaching out to pinch her cheek with one hand and then fed her a Philadelphia roll with the other. She had no choice but to take it from his chopstick or else have him smash it in her face. **_"Yah, what was that all about,"_** she said quietly.

 **-** ** _"Ilana's face is getting thin."_**

She stuck her tongue out at him. **_"Is not."_**

 __ _ **\- "Is too, open up again."**_ Jihoo assaulted her with another piece of Philadelphia roll.

Swallowing, she took an edamame pod. **_"Eat,"_** she grazed his lips with the green pod.

He thought he'd tease her a bit and 'accidentally' graze her fingertips with his teeth. He enjoyed the red tint creeping from her neck to the top of her cheeks. **_"Ilana should move from the sun, she's getting burnt."_**

Ilana took her cell phone again.

 **Ilana:** _Yah!_

Jihoo ignored her and brought another roll to her mouth. He was grinning widely by now.

Gaining confidence and figuring he'd leave her alone if she forced him to eat as well, she took a spicy tuna roll and didn't back down until he ate. They continued the banter until all three rolls were done and much of the fruit. Ilana waved a napkin in surrender.

 **Ilana:** _Truce! I'm stuffed!_

 **Jihoo:** _What about dessert?_

 **Ilana:** _Ajussi can have it, Na can't even think about any more food._

Ilana scarcely had an appetite the entire week. She'd consumed more in this one meal than some of her days.

 **Jihoo:** _Harabeoji insisted Na play a game of stop-go with Ilana on his behalf._

 **Ilana:** _Arraso! Let's put the leftovers away._

 ** _Union City, NJ_**

The incident with Sra. Paula lay dismissed if not entirely forgotten. Abigail's parents left, taking the grandkids and leaving their kids to spend sibling time together. _**"Abigaíl, we're going to be your bridesmaids, right?"**_ Sylvia asked, now that her Mom was gone they could talk about the wedding.

 **-** ** _"Of course."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you know who you'll ask to be your groomsmen?"_** Abigaíl asked Jaejoong.

 **-** ** _"For sure Jihoo and another good friend that's still back home, Kwon JiYong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaejoong, how did your parents take the news?"_** Luciana wanted to know. She'd heard his parents were fond of her sister but Jaejoong was also an only child. She wondered how they felt now that their little boy was really getting married.

 **-** ** _"Umma asked if I was drunk and dreaming. Abeoji asked if I'd gotten Abigaíl drunk so she'd say 'yes'."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's not true!"_** Abigail shouted.

 **-** ** _"Deh! Call them and ask!"_** Jaejoong handed Abigail his phone, while the others laughed.

 **-** _ **"I'm not going to call!"**_ Abigaíl returned his phone.

 **-** ** _"They are overjoyed and that's putting it mildly. Umma is already calling some of the best Hanbok shops to see if they can accommodate Abigaíl. She wants to come back now but Abeoji won't let her. He says she and I will take over the wedding preparation and Abi won't get a say."_**

 **-** ** _"Girl, we gotta get a move on, if your wedding is in two months,"_** Luciana said.

 **-** _ **"Seriously, two months?"**_ It suddenly clicked in Abigail's brain.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana! We have the venue, the date and Pastor. We'll hire a wedding planner and the rest is easy."_**

Abigaíl looked at her fiancé as if he'd sprouted two heads.

Luciana laughed. **_"Jaejoong, my sister gets cranky when she's stressed. You've been forewarned."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know, don't forget I work with her."_**

 **** ** _\- "You two think you're very funny. Maybe I'll just call Eomonni and tell her I changed my mind."_**

 **** ** _\- "You wouldn't, you love me too much."_**

 **** ** _\- "No..."_**

Jaejoong stopped her with a brief kiss.

 **-** ** _"No, I..."_**

This time he kissed her longer, playfully nipping her lips with his.

 **-** ** _"No, I don't!"_** Abigaíl brought her hand over her mouth. He kissed her hand and winked at his future siblings.

- ** _"Jaejoong, if you try to keep her quiet like_** **that** ** _all the time, your lips are going to be sore."_**

Abigail's sisters were laughing and Abigaíl was getting more upset by the second. **_"Thank you for the advice, bro; I think you're right. Perhaps a thorough kiss will keep her quiet longer."_** Before Abigaíl could protest, Jaejoong brought his lips firmly to hers, applying short licks then sucking on the fullness of her bottom lip. A minuscule protest arose somewhere from the back of her throat before he quenched the protest with his tongue teasing hers. Once he felt her properly subdued, he slowly closed his lips and withdrew.

Abigaíl knew she was bright red and she could hear her sisters and brother-in-law laughing. Thank goodness they were hanging out in her Father's office, away from the eyes of the restaurant staff.

 _ **\- "I think Isabel is going to have a June sibling,"**_ Luciana teased. **_"Let's go pick up Nathan and go home. Come on, Sylvia, leave the lovebirds alone."_**

 **-** ** _"You don't need to go,"_** Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"Nah, enjoy some quiet time."_**

Abigaíl and Jaejoong walked out with the siblings and watched them go. **_"Now what?"_** Jaejoong asked.

 **-** _ **"Let's just go for a walk."**_ She took his hand in hers and led him down the block.

 ** _New York, NY_**

Jihoo and Ilana were enjoying their lazy afternoon, just walking around the gardens, slower than they had their first time back in March. They had played the card game as quietly as possible, occasionally Jihoo would do something or make a face and Ilana couldn't help but laugh out loud. She would cover her mouth before the noise police came and arrested them. Not that there were park rangers lurking around every corner but just in case. They both sat at the fountain of the three maidens, quietly enjoying the warmth of the afternoon and each other's company. His eyes rested softly on Ilana as she swished the water with her hand. Both couldn't believe there was a time when laughter didn't abide within them. Jihoo really wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her but it wasn't time yet. **"Ilana-yah,"** he wanted to ask because he was curious and hoping she would reveal more about her family. _**"Wae are Suzy-ssi and her husband moving to California?"**_ Ilana looked at him in surprise. **_"KyuJong Uissa told me."_**

 **\- "** ** _Oh!_** ** _It's just the family business wasn't_** **my** ** _thing but it's a stable company and JungMin is a perfect fit. I spoke to my cousin-in-law and she was able to get Suzy in at the hospital they work at. It seemed like a good idea and they agreed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Does Ilana not want to go home and head up her family company?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na don't have the talent for that but Min does. He might not get to head it up but I don't doubt he can be like second in command."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae does Ilana sell herself short? It was the information you presented to WooBin that enabled him to get his club off the ground, including the sketches. He loved your ideas so much he implemented them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, sitting behind a computer is easy. Calling in someone to do field research is easy. Doodling a few rough sketches is easy. What Jihoo does is not easy. Na can't run a company."_** A thought crossed her mind, was he trying to tell her she should leave? A moment of panic set in, **_"Is Jihoo-yah trying to get rid of me?"_**

Ilana had turned her head back to the fountain but not before Jihoo saw that panic in her eyes. He reached out and took her face in his hands. _**"Anieyo, anieyo, mullon aniji (of course not)."**_ Ilana had to look away. His eyes were so kind, so caring, she could get so lost in them and then she'd blow everything. **_"Na just want Ilana to be well and happy."_**

She smiled at him after having taken a restorative breath. That she could do, she could be well and happy as long as he was around. **_"Naega well and happy right here with my work and new friends."_**

If he couldn't tell her he loved her, at least he could hold her. **_"Chuah,"_** he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. **_"Kaja, let's walk around more."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso,"**_ Ilana wrapped her arm around his. _**"Maybe we'll be hungry for dessert after a while."**_ Ilana found it so odd she couldn't eat or sleep while he was away. She was so stuffed earlier and now she could easily eat again.

 **-** ** _"Guerae, Ilana-yah can have a bite."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Jihoo isn't going to share?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ilana said I could have it."_**

Ilana took a glimpse at him from the corner of her eye and he wore the blank face he liked to wear around her. **_"Arraso, Yoon Jihoo Uissa."_** Ilana was calm and cool, just waiting for her moment to strike.

 **-** _ **"Mmm, Contreras Ilana-ssi is upset."**_ He observed coolly.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Yoon Jihoo Uissa. Majayo (You're right), Na gave Yoon Jihoo the dessert. Enjoy it with my compliments."_**

They walked in silence for a little while. Neither breaking the act. Ilana was dying inside, she wanted to laugh. He was trying to tease her but she was giving it right back to him. And she planned on winning. They had walked back to the center garden and Ilana let go of Jihoo's arm. She feigned a stretch and yawn, **_"Jihoo-yah, pigonhaeyo (I'm tired) kaja."_**

Jihoo was really beginning to think she was truly upset. ** _"Yah!"_** He re-took her arm. **_"I'm teasing, Na wouldn't be so selfish."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gottcha!"**_ She stuck her tongue out at him.

 **-** ** _"Aish, this brat had me worried."_** He watched her laugh, enjoying her joke, and he laughed too. He loved her best when she smiled and laughed.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah, jeongmal kaja. Pigonhaeyo. Let's eat our dessert at home with tea and if I do aegyo will you play the guitar or violin for me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, it will have to be a very convincing aegyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, Na will do my best to please Ajussi."_** They grinned at each other the entire way to the car.

* * *

 ** _Jeonju, South Korea_**

 ** _July 23, 2014 (Mid Morning)_**

 **-** _ **"Hyeong are you nervous?"**_ JungMin asked. Suzy and he had spent the last few days with KyuJong in Jeonju. They would see him off at the training center and then take their time driving to Incheon. From there his parents were meeting them for an early dinner before they boarded their flight to Los Angeles. There Ilana's driver would be meeting them.

 **-** ** _"Deh, na would be lying if I said I wasn't hajiman I'm excited. Yoon Jihoo Uissa asked me to oversee the running of the four clinics after my discharge."_**

 **-** ** _"Wau! Daeback! When were you planning on telling us?"_** Suzy admonished.

KyuJong shrugged. **_"Mollah?"_** He _was_ excited but didn't want to boast. He didn't want his good fortune to overshadow that of his friends. What he would not tell them is that the Doctor was in love with their friend. He hadn't outright admitted it but hinted at it. That secret he had to keep for a while.

 **-** ** _"Harabeoji and Jihoo Uissa both are very kind. They were very kind to Unnie when she was sick. Na still remember the scolding he gave her."_** Suzy laughed at the memory.

 **-** ** _"Deh, na remember Suzy said she was furious at him."_**

 **-** ** _"Oh deh!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah KyuJong-ah, did you see our dongsaeng on the Internet?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?_**

It was common knowledge JungMin loved to follow all the Entertainment websites. By now he'd put all the pieces of the puzzle together with the appearance of Ha JaeKyung at their wedding and her friendship with Yoon Jihoo. He couldn't believe Ilana was working with and enjoyed a friendship with an F4. Taking his phone out, JungMin pulled up one of the better websites with pictures of Club Eden New York's grand opening.

- ** _"Wau! That's our dongsaeng? Out in the big scary world?"_** He was proud of her. **_"She is yippeun."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh and look at her smile. She's happy."_** Suzy pointed out.

KyuJong smiled at the picture, yes she was happy. Happy to be there, he wondered? Or happy with her escort. He might have to follow the media while he was in the military. **_"It's good to see her smiling like that. The last few months have been good to her."_**

 __ _ **\- "Wae didn't Emily come to see Hyeong off?"**_ JungMin just had to ask.

 **-** ** _"Ah, her classes didn't give her a chance to get away. We said our goodbye's before I left. We'll be keeping in touch. Hokshina na will be stationed closer to Macknae and YoungSaeng Hyeong."_**

 **-** ** _"Oppa!"_** EunAh, KyuJong's little Sister called, _"Umma says it's time to go."_

KyuJong sighed, this was it.

 **-** ** _"KyuJong fighting,"_** JungMin smacked his friend on the back.

 **-** ** _"Fighting, Oppa,"_** Suzy gave him a tight hug, getting weepy.

 **-** ** _"Yah, that's enough hugging,"_** JungMin complained.

 **-** ** _"Is Sexy Charisma afraid, Na will take his anae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mullan anjii, she's all mine,"_** JungMin practically growled before swooping down for quick teasing kiss only lightly caressing her tongue with his.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, you two are free to stay here. Na don't need you to escort me."_** KyuJong teased them.

They ended the kiss and Suzy buried her head in her husband's chest giggling. He had that effect on her. **_"Mianhae Oppa, na can't help it,"_** her voice was muffled.

 **-** _ **"Gwenchana, this Mal may be Suzy's nampyeon, but Suzy will always be Na assistant."**_ Suzy grinned at her ex-boss/Oppa. _"_ _ **Suzy-ah, make sure to learn a lot in California and JungMin-ah, take care of her well."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh Hyeong,"_** JungMin smiled affectionately at his wife.

The three began to walk out the door towards the cars. _"_ _ **Ah, one more thing. Na expect a call as soon as you're settled in California. Na want to be called Samchon (uncle) soon."**_

 **** ** _\- "Oppa!"_** Suzy said embarrassed.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, we will,"_** JungMin agreed wholeheartedly. Suzy was still young but he couldn't wait to have a little girl just like her. They had agreed not to try for a family until they were well settled in California.

They soon arrived at the JeonJu Division 35 Training Centre. There were many other families dropping off their sons. It was an exciting, yet sad day for many.

 **-** ** _"My boy, my sweet boy. Take care of yourself."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma, gwenchana, it's fortunate Naneun Uissa (I am a Doctor)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aigoo, for Eommoni you'll always be nae ahgi (baby)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma..."_** KyuJong was cut off by his Mother's affectionate and strong hug. He hugged her back; she was the best mom ever.

 **-** ** _"Umma, let me shake this man's hand. Na always knew there were eyes under all that hair of yours_** **,"** his Father said. **_"Na don't have to tell you to make us proud, you always do. Don't forget to call Umma and your dongsaeng; they will be worried about you."_** KyuJong's father grasped his son's hand firmly.

 **-** ** _"Deh Abeoji."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, be safe, arraso?"_** His little sister hugged him.

 **-** ** _"Aww, na didn't know my dongsaeng cared so much."_**

 **** ** _\- "Let's take pictures!"_** Suzy said. **_"Ilana-yah has been waiting to see your short hair. She's probably asleep already."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, this one is for Ilana."_** KyuJong saluted for the camera.

 **-** ** _"On the count of three,"_** **Suzy said.** ** _"Hana, dol, set...got it! I'll just text her really quick."_**

 __ _ **\- "Guys,"**_ KyuJong said. **_"Na won't be able to keep in touch as often with her. Make sure you do, juseyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae, Oppa. How can we not keep in touch with her, when we'll be living at her house almost? To tell you the truth, Naega a little scared of meeting her cousin. Gloria Unnie is really nice and I am looking forward to meeting her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jagiya has nothing to fear, because we're her true friends and would never hurt her like her cousin did."_**

 **** ** _\- "Majayo Suzy-ah,"_** KyuJong agreed. **_"If he says anything, you send him to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, if Na don't punch him first,"_** she joked.

* * *

 ** _New York, NY_**

 ** _July 22, 2014 (Close to Midnight)_**

It was almost midnight when Ilana heard her phone announce a message. She had purposely placed it right next to her head on the pillow. She knew what a sound sleeper she was most of the time and this way she hoped not to miss KyuJong's message.

She smiled, opening the message to see the picture of his short hair but then a wave of sadness hit her. She hadn't gotten to see YoungSaeng with his short hair. Blinking back tears, she sent KyuJong a response.

 **Ilana:** _Aww Oppa, what lovely eyes you have. Ke Ke Ke, now that I can see them, haeng un (good luck). Oppa fighting! Let me know how you are and if you ever need anything, juseyo. You're always taking care of others, now let me do what I can for you. Call me anytime, arraso? Even if it's the middle of the night. Goyangi will wake me up. She's giving me an annoyed look because I'm moving. Saranghaeyo Oppa._

 **** ** _\- "Ilana replied back,"_** KyuJong opened the text. **_"Aish, nae hair was not in my eyes!"_** He heard laughter from his Mother and Sister. ** _"Tch, tell her if I need anything...that brat got Jihoo Uissanim to give me all kinds of things."_** He was smiling.

 **-** ** _"Oppa knows how stubborn Unnie is; besides, she hates it when we don't let her spend money on us."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh!"**_ JungMin agreed, remembering how they'd purchased the New York City Pass for her as well as themselves.

KyuJong also smiled before returning her text.

 **KyuJong:** _Only if Ilana behaves herself for Jihoo Uissa. If Na hear you're not eating or following up on your labs, I won't take even a tissue from you._

Ilana smiled at KyuJong's text.

 **Ilana:** _Arraso Oppa, Na promise._ _Is Oppa making Jihoo Uissa my caretaker? Is he now your spy?_

 **KyuJong:** _Maybe...ke ke ke. Sleep now agassi, isn't it late?_

 **Ilana:** _Pabo. Deh, it's almost midnight. Jihoo Uissa will have to wait for me if I'm running late in the morning._

Ilana thought of something else.

 **Ilana:** _Oppa...you'll let me know how he is, right?_

 **KyuJong:** _Jalja Princess. I will._

KyuJong didn't need to be told who 'he' was. He knew she still worried and was saddened by his Hyeong. They all were but it couldn't be helped really. Perhaps, in the long run, this was best.

Ilana smiled, put the phone back on the pillow next to her and settled back into sleep. She didn't have to explain herself too much to KyuJong. He knew. She was so fortunate he was walking along the deck that day and found her. He saw her and stayed, even when she asked him to just keep walking and leave her there. _**"I wonder if he realizes the chain of events he caused."**_ Ilana shook her head. **_"Probably not, he was just being who he is. Eternal Center."_** Just before drifting off, she giggled. She told KyuJong saranghaeyo easily, willingly. Of course, she loved her friends. Jihoo was her friend and she said it under his coercion, it had felt awkward. Little had she realized when she did that she had actually meant it? That was her last random thought before falling back to sleep.

* * *

 ** _1) Another chapter I couldn't name well._**

 ** _2) I hope I didn't lose anyone with the dates on this chapter. There's a 13 hour time difference between New York and Korea. So it say it's evening in New York, it's already midday in Korea._**

 ** _3) More of Jihoo and Ilana next chapter_**

 ** _4) As always, thank you for all your comments and support, even the silent readers. As usual, I can hear you breathing. I don't bite, so drop me a comment every now and then. ;)_**

 ** _Until next time my pretties_**

 **** ** _\- Saranghae_**


	80. Conversations and Tender Moments

**_Los Angeles, California_**

 ** _August 2, 2014_**

Nana got up from her knees and prepared for bed. She had reviewed the day in her prayers like every day but today was special. Once a month, sometimes two, Juan Carlos announced that he and his family would be coming to visit with Nana and Brendon. It usually happened the first and third Sunday of the month. Nana doesn't mind because she loves the company. It also brought back the tradition of when Mr. and Mrs. Contreras were alive. Sunday's were always for family. The entire house staff gathered for a meal and music after Mass. Nana knew Ilana didn't remember but on those days a priest would come and give Mass at the house. Today, Nana had outdone herself. It was her welcome to the Park couple. They were a very sweet couple but she loved them already because they were special to her niña. She'd been praying for their safe arrival since her niña had told her to prepare for them. Now she prayed for blessings to be poured out to them as they began their new careers. Lunch had gone well; Gloria and the boys had welcomed the couple with open arms. Juan Carlos was another story.

 **-** ** _"If my cousin thinks she can send you to take her place in her company, she's more deranged than I originally thought. You may tell her I said to stop gallivanting and return to her proper place."_**

 **** ** _\- "Juan Carlos..."_** Gloria tried to stop her husband from being rude.

 **-** ** _"I believe you're mistaken, Doctor,"_** Jung Min began in the most charming voice he could muster under the circumstances. **_"Nowhere did Ilana ask me or my wife to take her place. I believe if our credentials were not in order, we would not be here. We would've continued with our previous employer."_**

 **** ** _\- "Juan Carlos,"_** Brendon started. _**"You have no right be rude to Miss Ilana's guests. Remember, this is still her house whether she's here or not. We work and take orders from Miss Ilana only."**_ This usually shut Juan Carlos up.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Ya, no alegan_** ** _(_** ** _Alright, don't argue_** ** _)._** ** _El Domingo es santificado para alabanza a Dios_** **** ** _(_** ** _Sunday is set apart for the worship of our Lord_** ** _)._** ** _Le demos gracias que nuestra niña está bien y por la llegada de nuevos amigos y por todos aquí que representamos una familia_** **** ** _(_** ** _Let's give Him thanks that our girl is well and for the arrival of new friends and for all those here, we represent one family_** ** _)._** ** _Que estemos unidos por la gracia de Dios_** ** _(_** ** _Let us be united under the grace of God_** ** _)._** ** _En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo_** **** ** _(_** ** _In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit_** ** _)._** ** _Amen. Buen provecho_** **** ** _(_** ** _Let's eat_** ** _)."_** Nana stood as the spiritual leader of the household. It should by rights fall to Juan Carlos, but the stubborn man never went to Church. He did have a deep respect for Nana and she could usually control his tirades.

- ** _"When will_** ** _Tía_** ** _Ilana be back?"_** Juan Carlos' youngest asked of anyone who would answer.

- ** _"She's living in New York, now,"_** JungMin answered the boy with enthusiasm. **_"It might be a while before she returns. She really likes it there and everyone is super nice to her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aw, Mama,_** ** _Papá_** ** _, can we go visit her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, maybe one day. You know how busy_** ** _Papá_** ** _is."_**

 **** ** _\- "You miss your Auntie?"_** Suzy asked, endeared by the boy.

 **-** ** _"Yeah, she always played with us."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's because she loves kids. They make her smile."_**

 **-** ** _"Suzy, may I ask how she's doing? I miss her so much."_** Gloria asked.

Suzy couldn't help give Juan Carlos a cold look, before smiling brightly for his wife. **_"She told me only good things about Gloria Unnie. She's doing well. Her boss and the Doctor she reports directly to hold her in high regard. She's a hard worker. We know her co-workers like her very much; they helped us give her a surprise visit back in November. From what she's told us everyone is very close and the director has created a family-like work environment. You don't need to worry, after the scare she had in January, she and her Doctor are both on the same page as far as her health is concerned. Thankfully, Dr. Jaejoong and Dr. Jihoo work directly with her and are able to keep an eye out."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's our Ilana,"_** Brendon said proudly. _**"She's stubborn to the core and once she makes up her mind to doing something, there's no stopping her."**_ Brendon also gave Juan Carlos a look. **_"It seems she's set on living and overcoming those things that made her want to die before. I don't know how you did it but on behalf of Nana, Enrique, and I, we thank you for reaching out to her."_**

 **** ** _\- "There's no need, Enrique-ssi also tried to thank us."_**

Juan Carlos had remained quiet up until now. _**"All of you think you know what's best for Ilana, but I was there when…"**_ Juan Carlos shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the first time he had seen his cousin after almost four years. _ **"She's not stable and cannot be trusted to not harm herself."**_

 __ _ **\- "Juan Carlos, she was alone for a year before her Godparents showed up to become her guardians. We were still in Mexico when her parents died. We had just been able to secure our visas and you had just been approved as a resident at the hospital. Wasn't it your first day when she was brought in?"**_ Gloria knew he took responsibility for that day to heart. Had they been able to come sooner, perhaps she might not have attempted to take her life.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Uno no sabe porque Dios deja pasar ciertos eventos en nuestra vida_** ** _(_** ** _One doesn't know why God let's certain events happen in life_** ** _)._** ** _Pero ten por seguro que Dios ha estado con Ilana siempre_** **** ** _(_** ** _But be assured, God has always been with Ilana_** ** _)._** ** _Tiene un plan por ella_** ** _(_** ** _He has a plan for her_** ** _)."_** Nana always spoke in Spanish even if she understood English; it was easier for her to express herself in her own language. Fortunately, for Suzy, JungMin understood it fairly well and could translate.

 **-** ** _"Halmoni is right,"_** Suzy said. She didn't know what Juan Carlos was referring to but she did know one thing. **_"Had Juan Carlos Uissa not caused her to flee her own home, Na wouldn't have met my best friend; I might never have had the courage to speak to JungMin. If she hadn't been surrounded by people who care about her back in December, she probably would have lost her life because there wouldn't have been anyone to give her the will to live."_**

 **** ** _\- "Miss Park..."_**

 **-** ** _"That's_** **Mrs** ** _. Park_** **,"** Jung Min stated, not liking the tone the Doctor used with his wife.

 **-** ** _"Mrs. Park, if you're implying I don't care about my cousin's wellbeing..."_**

 __ _ **\- "That's exactly what I was implying."**_ Suzy was in no mood to back down.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Basta ya niños_** ** _(_** ** _That's enough now, children_** ** _)!_** ** _Todos queremos a mi niña a su manera_** ** _(_** ** _We all care for my girl in our own way_** ** _). Gracias a Dios que se encuentra bien y está aprendiendo ser feliz (_** ** _Thank God that she's fine and learning to be happy_** ** _)."_** Nana's voice rang steady and clear despite having turned seventy that year. No one argued anymore and spent the rest of the meal in amicable conversation.

 ** _New York, NY_**

Ilana and Joy were just settling in for the evening. Jihoo and Ilana had spent the afternoon at the park, like most Sundays. This time Jihoo had come home to change his clothes, first. The flu was spreading and more and more people were coming to the hospital with symptoms of fever, chills, vomiting, or chest congestion. It started out one way and progressed to the next level. Jihoo was being very careful with Ilana, making sure he didn't risk her getting infected. Jaejoong had already told her she was not allowed to go to the children's hospital until the number of flu patients coming in decreased.

 **-** ** _"Yeobosayo,"_** Ilana answered seeing it was Suzy.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong Unnie!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you settled now?"_** Other than a call to tell her they arrived, they hadn't had a chance to really talk.

 **-** ** _"Deh! The little cottage is perfect. Although you didn't have to add the second bedroom, we would have been fine with just the one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, you two are planning on staying for a while and greomyo, Na want to be imo soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Unnie, Halmoni keeps looking at my middle like a baby bump is going to appear any second."_**

Ilana laughed, very much picturing Nana doing that. **_"Your first week went well?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Gloria Unnie, although she's not my direct boss, is glad that I started the woman's nurse practitioner course. It will take me a little over a year to finish. And Min is getting along well with Antonio. He did a lot of research on his own over the last few months, so he's making a valuable contribution to the department."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na already knew he'd make a valuable contribution hajiman I'm glad he's diving right in. Na expected it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh Unnie, we met Juan Carlos Uissa today."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jwosongmnida. How horrible was he?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae does he think the world revolves around his opinion?"_**

 **** ** _\- "His character flaws are not entirely his fault. My aunt and uncle were rather arrogant and snooty. How he managed to get Gloria, I don't know. She's the sweetest person in the world. I don't think he was always like that. I remember he was my favorite cousin, well...my only cousin but still."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, if it weren't for Nana and Min, Na would've kicked him. Na can see Gloria Unnie keeps him in check. She and the boys are daeback. Na promised to show the oldest some Taekwondo moves."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah yes, Juan, Jr. Na think he was in some sort of martial arts."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anae! Na wasseo (I'm home)!"_** **JungMin could be heard in the background.**

 **-** ** _"Suzy's nampyeon is calling."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, he was talking cars with Brendon-ssi. I forced Halmoni to let me clean the kitchen and they were still at it, so I walked back to our cottage."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, get used to Brendon sequestering nampyeon and Nana not letting you lift a finger."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Jagiya, wae didn't you answer."_** JungMin came up behind his wife and put his arms around her.

 **-** ** _"Busted!"_** Ilana laughed.

 **-** ** _"Yeobo, let me finish talking to Ilana,_** **"** JungMin was nuzzling her neck, not caring who was on the phone.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong Park JungMin-ssi!"_** Ilana shouted.

- ** _"Annyeong Ilana-ssi. Mianhae, anae can't talk right now."_**

Ilana heard a scream and giggling before the line went dead. _"_ _ **Joy-ah, Na think my chingu-deul are settling in quite nicely."**_ Joy could care less as long as Umma continued to scratch her ears.

* * *

 ** _August 8, 2014_**

Cold and flu season had officially begun, at least in New York. The ER and urgent care were full every day. Occasionally those that arrived in the ER would be sent to Critical Care but even if they weren't, it was all hands on deck. Jaejoong and Jihoo were putting in overtime in the ER or the urgent care. Sometimes Ilana would wait for Jihoo but most times he was sending her home without him. He didn't want her at the hospital longer than necessary.

 **-** _ **"Mianhae, jagiya, Dr. Saengjo needs help. This flu is catching most people by surprise and they don't realize they are sick until it's too late. Take care of yourself and little jagiya."**_ Jaejoong kissed Abigaíl on the forehead, not wanting to take any chances.

- ** _"I'll call you tomorrow. I'll be out all day looking at wedding dresses, now that the Hanbok fitting is done. Sunday I have to finish back to school shopping for Isabel."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, I'll see you Sunday."_**

 **** ** _\- "You don't_** **have** ** _to go shopping with us."_**

Ilana was listening to their conversation with rapt attention and trying not to laugh. She knew Jaejoong would end up buying everything Isabel _didn't_ need if he were allowed to go. **_"Dr. Jaejoong,_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _is going to be late for her train if you don't let her leave."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso,"**_ he moped _._ _ **"Give Jagi a hug for me. Tell her Appa will see her on Sunday."**_

 **** ** _\- "Okay, I have to go now, really."_** Abigaíl giggled as she left Jaejoong at the door of the hospital. He looked like a puppy who wasn't allowed to go outside. Ilana and Abigaíl came to the point where they would part ways.

 **-** ** _"Okay_** ** _chica_** ** _, have fun shopping this weekend. Text me as soon as you find something."_**

 **** ** _\- "I will."_**

They parted ways and Ilana walked slowly home, deciding what to do once she got there. Jihoo had not walked out with her as he was staying behind and didn't want to risk getting her sick. Ilana thought she would make something for dinner and leave it on Jihoo's door for when he came home. Although they walked to work every morning together, he had been staying late either in the urgent care or the ER. Having nothing better to do, Ilana made a garlic chicken and rice with vegetables for dinner. Thankfully, Nana sent her extra guajillo chili sauce and she just added tons of garlic and simmered the chicken. It took a while to prepare, which was a good thing. She knew Jihoo would be late, so she set aside a container full for him and hung it from his door.

 **Ilana:** _Dinner is on your door; try not to work too late._

She sent the text as soon as she got back to her apartment. By the time she ate, cleaned the kitchen and watched a little TV it was past eight P.M. Jihoo was just getting home.

 **Jihoo:** _Just got home. Really tired, if Ilana hadn't brought dinner, I'd just go to sleep. Kansamnida, I'll make dinner on Sunday, arraso?_

 **Ilana:** _Looking forward to it. Japche or kimchi fried rice, please._ ;)

 **Jihoo:** _Yah! I said I'd make dinner, not take orders._

 **Ilana:** :'(

 **Jihoo:** _Anieyo, it's not going to work._

 **Ilana:** :$

 **Jihoo:** _Maybe the kimchi fried rice._

 **Ilana:** =D

 **Jihoo:** _I'm going to eat now..._

 **Ilana:** _Jalja_

Ilana was still grinning to herself. **_"Joy-ah, na think Umma is crazy."_** Ilana felt her heart beating rapidly. **_"How can I love like this when I can't give into it? What am I supposed to do if Harabeoji introduces him to someone?"_** Ilana sighed and decided to go to sleep before she gave herself a headache. That night, she dreamt she was looking for someone and couldn't find them.

* * *

 ** _Union City, NJ_**

 ** _August 15, 2014_**

The week had gone by quickly; things were getting busier and busier in the hospital. Jihoo was preparing for his week away. He'd already postponed it by a week and at this rate, he might have to postpone it again. Jaejoong had planned to take Wednesday off to crash Abigaíl and Isabel's girl's day out but it was impossible. He had to come into the hospital after handing Abigaíl an American Express 'black' card with her name on it. Ilana herself didn't have a black card as she didn't spend enough to warrant it.

 **-** _ **"He told me to use it for all the wedding purchases but I haven't yet,"**_ Abigaíl said. Ilana would spend the night with Abigaíl and help her begin working on the party favors along with some Aunts and cousins. **_"I've got some savings; I can't let him pay for everything."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll be the sponsor for your wedding flutes or the cake, you choose."_**

 **** ** _\- "No, you don't have to!"_**

 **\- "I** ** _don't_** **have** ** _to but I_** **want** ** _to. In case you didn't know, I can be quite stubborn._** **"**

 **\- "Really?** ** _I didn't know that."_** Abigaíl laughed as her friend stuck her tongue out. Abigaíl didn't know how Ilana could afford her apartment and living expenses but she just figured her brother paid her rent for her.

 **-** ** _"Are you going to keep_** ** _García_** **** ** _as a last name or will you go by Kim?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I think I'll keep both,"**_ she said sheepishly. _"_ _ **He wants to adopt Isabel and soon she'll be more Korean than she is Mexican."**_ Isabel was busy with her Aunt Sylvia. **_"I don't want to lose my heritage. I'm proud of who I am."_**

 **** ** _\- "You won't lose it because that's who you are and that's who he fell in love with."_** As Ilana said that, a nagging guilt hit her. Jihoo really didn't know her; she practically lied about her parents, family, and background. But they were just friends; it wasn't like they were in a committed relationship. Distress must have shown on Ilana's face. Abigail's hand waved suddenly in front of her. ** _"I'm sorry, I spaced out."_**

 **** ** _\- "You looked worried for a second."_**

 **** ** _\- "I must be a little tired."_**

 **-** ** _"Why don't you go to sleep? Then you can wake up early and work on the favors, while I sleep."_**

Ilana thought about it, but she wouldn't be comfortable sleeping while Abigaíl was awake. That and she felt herself nervous. Well, whenever she thought of this one-sided attraction or love or whatever this spell she was under, it left her restless and anxious. She definitely couldn't let her mind rest. **_"Nooo, I'll stay up. I'll just go to bed early tomorrow. Besides, I'll help pack up your car while you sleep in a little. That way we can go to your Aunt's house as soon as you wake up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay, break time over, back to work."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umm...how many of these are we making?"_**

Before Abigaíl could answer, Ilana's phone indicated a message. Unconsciously a huge smile appeared on her face. It was Jihoo advising that he'd gotten home safely.

 **Jihoo:** _Have fun tonight. I'm going to eat some of the food you left the other day and then sleep. I don't plan to get to the hospital tomorrow until I've had enough sleep._

 **Ilana:** _I guess Jihoo will be home when I will._

 _JanDi had told Ilana how Jihoo used to fall asleep anywhere and at all hours._

 **Jihoo:** _Maybe? Call me when you're on your way back. I don't want you to take a cab from Penn Station._

 **Ilana:** _Ah, yes, how can I forget my personal driver? Our year is almost up._

 **Jihoo:** _Contract is renewable at a very affordable rate._

 **Ilana:** _Mullah (whatever), eat and go to sleep, Jihoo is babbling._

 **Jihoo:** _Strange how that happens whenever nae admin is around._

 _ **\- "Ah!"**_ Ilana squeaked in indignation.

 **Ilana:** :P _Take that and go to sleep._

Jihoo laughed at the last text. He'd had so little time to spend with her this week and he was leaving Wednesday night for home. He'd have to find more time to spend with her before he left. Their fifteen-minute walk to work each morning was not enough.

 **Jihoo:** _Why don't we do dinner along the river?_

 **Ilana:** _Only if Jihoo lets me pay for my share._

 **Jihoo:** _Na can't promise anything._

 **Ilana:** _Na can't promise to go with you._

 **Jihoo:** (￣m￣)

Ilana couldn't contain her laughter.

Abigaíl had been watching Ilana's face. She'd always been able to read her and lately was quite entertaining to watch. Abigaíl had been praying hard for Jihoo and Ilana. She sensed God was telling her it wasn't time yet, but to keep praying. Keep knocking on his door. **_"_** ** _Chica_** ** _, what's so funny? You've been smiling from ear to ear for the last fifteen or twenty minutes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Have I?"_** Ilana could feel herself blushing. _"_ _ **Ay, Jihoo just makes me laugh. Look."**_ She turned the phone so Abigaíl could see.

 **** ** _\- "What is that supposed to be?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I have no idea, looks like 'humph' to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well tell him I said you need to get to work."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay girl."_**

 **Ilana:** _ROFL, but_ _Abigaíl_ _says to get back to work. Pabo Ajussi, eat dinner and get rest. Jihoo has been working too hard._

 **Jihoo:** _Jalja. Gomawo._

Ilana reluctantly put the phone down. She would very much like to keep talking but she would see him tomorrow.

Ilana settled back into work and soon she and Abigaíl had a system going.

 **-** ** _"Did you order your dress yet?"_** Ilana asked.

- ** _"No, I can't pick. I'm going again to the store on Sunday. Jaejoong is threatening to have them close the store just for me."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can see that happening,"_** Ilana grinned. **_"What about the bride's maids?"_**

 **-** _ **"Eommoni gave me a great idea and they had them at the Hanbok store. They're apple red with sage trim mini hanboks."**_ Abigaíl brought up a picture on her phone.

 **** ** _\- "Cute."_**

 **-** ** _"We've got the invitations back from the printer; we just need the engagement picture to go with it. We'll be taking pictures next Saturday. My parents are leaving Monday night for Mexico. They'll be gone just under two weeks. They're going to get my Grandma,_** ** _Mama_** ** _Rojelia_** ** _. This is good, with my Mom gone we can work here instead of having to pack everything up and take it to my Aunt's."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is your Mom still having a hard time?"_**

Abigaíl had confided in Ilana about her Mother struggling to let her go. **_"Yes, it's not that she's not happy, she did the same with Luciana and now look at them. She love's Edgar. Jaejoong has been doing a good job of buttering her up. When he comes over he does what he always does and takes over. He makes her sit while he takes care of dishes, bussing, anything that she was doing. He brings her favorite treats and stops at Starbucks for her. On the other hand, Jaejoong shipped a bunch of things to Eommoni, she's going to help put favors together and then bring them back when she comes around the first week of September. After Abeojim and she hand out the invitations to the invitees from Korea. I just have to take care of the little things he says."_**

 **** ** _\- "You mean the hardest things."_**

 **** ** _\- "He says that's what I get for not wanting to hire a coordinator."_**

 **** ** _\- "You give me a panic attack just thinking about it. Better you than me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just wait until it's your turn."_**

 **** ** _\- "Not going to happen, so I have no problem waiting."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Chica_** ** _..."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _...less chatting, more working. These favors aren't going to get made on their own you know."_**

 __ _ **\- "I see the way you look at Dr. Jihoo."**_ _Abigaíl_ _was busy tying tiny bows._

 _-_ _ **"Oh? How's that?"**_ Ilana challenged her friend.

 **-** ** _"Like you miss him when you don't see him for five minutes."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Exagerada_** **** ** _(_** ** _What an exaggeration_** ** _)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm not exaggerating. You should have seen your face a little while ago."_**

 **** ** _\- "He's one of my bestest friends and makes me laugh. Is that a crime?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, just wondering if you might have a crush on him."_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"Abigaíl García!"_**

 **** ** _\- "You're blushing!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Am not! Where's a pillow so I can smack you with it."_**

Abigaíl was laughing so hard tears were pouring from her eyes.

They didn't call it quits until two A.M. even Isabel didn't quit. In the end, Ilana happily obliged Isabel by sleeping with her, while Sylvia slept with Abigaíl. Needless to say, no one was up early that morning.

 ** _New York, NY_**

Enjoying the warm evening Jihoo and Ilana walked lazily around the park, enjoying the view of the water. They'd had a large dinner at 'The Frying Pan'. A converted 1929 Lightship that had been previously sunken, before being rescued and made into a restaurant. Not wanting to carry leftovers, Ilana suggested they just share several dishes. They started with Ceviche, which was always one of Ilana's favorites, salmon, goat cheese salad (Ilana insisted they have more greens), and ice cream sandwiches for dessert. It was still a lot of food and they couldn't wait to walk it off after. Ilana managing to snag the bill before Jihoo, was a highlight. Taking their ice cream sandwiches, they went for a walk along the Greenway.

Jihoo had suggested the restaurant wondering if Ilana would react in any way. Other than curiosity, she was not affected at all.

 **-** ** _"Did Ilana enjoy the restaurant?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, it's a good thing we were there early; you saw how crowded it got as we were leaving."_** She had enjoyed sharing the meal with him. How could something as simple as food bring a sense of joy and contentment? Or perhaps it was just the company. She hated her cousin and loved Nana's cooking but whenever he was around food never tasted as good. Unknowingly she was grinning to herself again, something that was becoming a habit whenever she was around Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Ilana is grinning like a Cheshire Cat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Am I?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, what is going through that head of yours?"**_ She was now turning a pretty shade of pink but refrained from commenting for fear she wouldn't tell him what was on her mind.

- ** _"Anieyo, na was just thinking that food tastes so much better with good company."_**

 **** ** _\- "If that is a compliment to nae company, kansamnida,"_** Jihoo bowed.

 **-** ** _"It is, nae chingu,"_** Ilana looked away from his all-knowing gaze.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, if that's the case, Na will take every meal with you and I can be assured you eat."_**

 **** ** _\- "That would be lovely, hajiman you sir are too busy and your life does not revolve around me. I'm getting entirely too used to your cosseting."_** Weaning herself off of him was going to be an impossibility.

 **-** ** _"Cosseting?"_** He thought about the word, it wasn't familiar to him at first. **_"Ah, indulging? Ilana is using her Ajumma words again."_** He realized, she did that when she wasn't comfortable or to avoid being embarrassed by something. Suddenly a bike whizzed by, startling her. In fact, the trail was crowded with bikers, runners, skaters and pedestrians like them. Ilana had moved closer to Jihoo, trying to put as much distance between her and the passersby. The crowds occasionally made Ilana nervous.

They continued walking with Ilana watching the path warily. A group of runners, most likely from a nearby school came by, without thought to others on the trail. Thinking for sure someone would grab her or knock her down; she clung to Jihoo's arm for support. Jihoo stopped walking and pulled Ilana as far to the side of the trail as possible.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, if you walk any closer I'm going to have to carry you. If that's what you want, tell me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo knows I don't like jostling crowds."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana doesn't trust me to keep her from falling?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh..."_**

 __ _ **\- "Eotokke?**_ _"_ Ilana remained silent, not knowing what she was supposed to answer. She couldn't control when her fears flared up. Seeming to have come to a decision. **_"Come,"_** he led her by the hand back amongst the crowds, but this time he put his arm around her waist and tucked her in close to him. **_"Better?_** **"** Jihoo asked while they walked. **_"When we find an empty bench we'll sit down."_**

Ilana didn't know if this was better. She thought for sure he could hear her heart beating loudly. But she did feel safe and comfortable wrapped in his protective net. Not trusting her voice, Ilana nodded her acknowledgment.

Jihoo felt Ilana relax against him as they walked even slower than they had before. Fifteen minutes later they were in luck and a bench had just been unoccupied. They sat slumped together, silent, watching the boats cruise the harbor. The weather was warm but a constant breeze bounced off the water relieving the warmth of the sun.

 **-** ** _"This is so nice; we don't have water in our Southern California rivers."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is Ilana happy to be so far from home?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, nae goal was to go as far away from home as possible."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_**

Ilana shrugged her shoulders. _**"Nae cousin was the biggest factor amongst other things."**_ Truly, she hadn't cared if she lived or died back then. She liked to think she was currently a little better off than she was but at times she wasn't sure. **_"What about you, are you happy?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, na needed some distance from things."**_ He knew Ilana would never know that she helped him as much as he helped her. **_"Na chingu helped me realize Na really didn't need to be afraid of those things anymore."_** He smiled at her, leaving her perplexed.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah, you're the calmest and most collected person I know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, it's all an act, Naega just like Ilana. Na let my insecurities build until they are too much for me to handle and then I walk away without solving the problem."_**

Ilana stared at him in awe.

 **-** ** _"Wae is Ilana staring?"_**

 __ _ **\- "An-anieyo."**_ Jihoo reached over and leaned her back against him. He could see her mind working to figure him out. She was going to give herself a headache trying so hard. **_"Jihoo-yah."_**

 **-** ** _"Mmm?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I bet your insecurities never haunted your days and nights?"_**

Jihoo thought carefully about what to say. **_"Deh, at one time they did."_** He couldn't tell her about growing up autistic, he couldn't tell her about not being able to drive but he could tell her there was hope. _**"If it weren't for nae chingu-deul, na don't think I'd be here. God has a way of putting people in your life when you need them most. After...the accident...Na could've easily withdrawn from life completely. But there was JunPyo who took the toy robot nae Abeoji gave me and broke it."**_ He laughed, while Ilana had a horrified expression on her face. ** _"Na think we got even somehow fourteen years later. Yah! Gwenchana."_** He laughed at the worried face Ilana was making. He leaned her back against his shoulder. The thoughts made him sad but also made him laugh and thank God for the people that were around him when he needed them most. ** _"SeoHyun Noona is the one who gave me Rui. She was always by my side, pushing me to let go of my grief."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na didn't know Jihoo had a Noona?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She was a close chingu that grew up with us. Ilana-ssi saw her picture, remember?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, maja!"_**

 **** ** _\- "She modeled to make her own way, studied law, and left for Paris. Na lost touch with her after she got married. Then there was JanDi. She entered all our lives like a whirlwind and made us, well...me, see life outside of myself. Ilana...reminded me a little of her. Her stubbornness was always getting her in trouble."_**

 **** ** _\- "JanDi_** **is** ** _a whirlwind, seeing her with InHei and Gu JunPyo and even the others. She's a mover and shaker, a life force, the kind you would definitely want on your side but don't cross her or else."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, that's JanDi."_**

Ilana felt a tear falling; something in what he was saying just hit her. There was a little sadness but love and gratefulness too. Most of all, she was touched that he was confiding these things to her. It was like he was telling her these things for a reason. Guilt plagued her again, for she couldn't confide in him the way he was. ** _"Gomawo,"_** Ilana said quietly.

 **-** ** _"Wae?"_** He had heard her, despite how quietly she spoke. He could see where a tear had slid down her cheek and hoped she would open up for him, even if it was just a little.

\- **_"Just for sharing with me. You don't have to; it's hard to re..."_** Remember, didn't seem like the right word. **"...** _ **re-visit what you went through and...how you survived it all."**_ She could hear herself struggling for speech, ending in just above a whisper. Even if he wanted to reach for her hand, he didn't. Jihoo had to let her stay in her zone so she would talk. _**"Kike was always by my side too. He was always against my cousin. Then I met the gang and a dam broke inside. I was feeling things that I thought...were long dead."**_ Ilana's voice was hoarse with suppressed emotion. Jihoo did nothing about her tears and just let her talk until she was at the end of her comfort level. ** _"Na think I might have slowly died again had I stayed with Kike in Miami. He's always on my side but never pushed me like nae Oppa-deul did and Suzy."_** Chuckling slightly, **_"Kike thinks I'm a bomb ready to go off and needs to be treated with utmost care. Jihoo,_** **** ** _Abigaíl_** _ **, Unnie, even ShiYoon, Uee, and Shancai, everyone here has affected me in some way. Something I can never pay back or return the favor."**_ Ilana knew what Jihoo was going to say and quickly added. **_"_** **Ara,** ** _it's not meant to be returned. Na can't help it. If someone does something nice for you, don't you want to do something nice back?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, do you really not know who you are? If any of your team needs a helping hand, aren't you willing to stay late and finish for them? Aren't you the one who provided new employment opportunities for Park JungMin and Bae Suzy? Aren't you the one who flew all the way to Seoul, hating to fly,_** **just** ** _to be at their wedding? Aren't you the one who orchestrated a party for me and left that wedding to attend? Aren't you the one who did all that research for WooBin, nae chingu? You didn't take any money, you were sick on top of it and you even introduced him to Uee's music. You're kind, generous and loving."_**

Ilana tried to smile, albeit unconvincingly. She tried to be those things he mentioned but what good was it if there will always be something missing? Something she could never recuperate. Something she could never be.

Jihoo sighed as he studied her face. **_"It doesn't matter what Na say, no matter how many times I tell Ilana how lovely she is, you believe the demons inside your head instead of your chingu."_**

Ilana remained quiet, trying and failing to hold back tears. He didn't yell at her but she'd rather he did. The barely concealed emotion in his eyes and cool tone of voice was like waiting for a slap on the face.

\- _**"M-mianhae."**_ She averted her eyes; it hurt too much to see she was letting him down.

 **-** _ **"Shh! Hajima."**_ Telling her to stop was like telling her to continue. He let her regain composure on her own. Sometimes you just need to cry.

Once Ilana was staring dry-eyed and dazed onto the river, he asked: _**"The traffic has died down, does Ilana want to walk more?"**_

Ilana just shook her head. They walked arm in arm for a little while, not in any hurry. He liked that they could spend time just being in each other's company and not have to talk. But at the same time, he really didn't mind doing most of the talking.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, let's start walking back, it's almost sunset."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,_** **"** she answered quietly. She was still upset at herself because she wasn't strong enough to fight the demons as Jihoo had put it.

They'd only walked a few minutes in the other direction when the orange glow was just a line on the river's edge and was about to disappear. **_"Ilana-yah, on 'set' na want to see you smile, arraso? No more tears for tonight, no looking back, just forward. Can you do that for me?"_**

Ilana finally got the courage to look up at him. _"_ _ **Deh,"**_ _she said softly._

 **** ** _\- "Hana...dol...set!"_**

Ilana couldn't help but smile at the one she loved. The one who pushed her most to heal. The one who was always so kind to her, even when she didn't deserve it. He wrapped some of her ponytail around his finger and then let it go again.

 **-** ** _"Na want to help you fight those demons. Na want to see you always smiling."_**

His words caused a huge commotion inside her heart. She wished he could fight the demons for her but even the strongest bleach in the world couldn't remove the stains and there was no way to reach them. They were buried so deep in her heart, impossible to get to. But she smiled a true smile just for him, who brought her so much joy. The one who survived, while she didn't. She could do that for him.

* * *

 ** _August 18, 2014_**

The day began like most other Mondays; SeungRyung's staff was doing more chatting than working. Although this time, SeungRyung herself was joining them. Abigaíl was updating them on the wedding preparations.

 **** ** _\- "I have until tomorrow to cancel but I'm pretty sure this is the dress. It was a little pricey but I fell in love with it. I don't think it will need too many alterations and my Aunt can do them, saving me money."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Felicidades futura Señora Kim_** **** ** _(_** ** _Congratulations future Mrs. Kim_** ** _),"_** ShiYoon said.

 **-** ** _"So, six weeks left, how are the other preparations going?"_** SeungRyung asked.

 **-** ** _"Not_** **too** ** _bad,_** **Eomonni, my Aunt, Ilana, and my sister are helping me with the favors."** Ilana waved playfully. **_"My parents are in Mexico getting my Grandma. Isabel and I were supposed to be on this trip, but..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ooh, just a minor thing like getting engaged messed everything up,"_** Uee teased.

Abigaíl smiled at the teasing, never even imagining that this would happen. **_"Jaejoong wants to hire a florist_** ** _but_** **I** ** _want to do the flowers. I can make them better and for way less than what a florist would charge."_** Having taken flower arranging during high school.

 **-** ** _"Abi-ah, you know how you get just planning Isabel's party,"_** Uee said.

 **-** ** _"I would agree with your future husband but I believe you can work hand in hand with the florist to accomplish your vision."_**

 __ _ **\- "I think what Unnie's saying is you can rein Jaejoong in so he doesn't go over the top."**_ Ilana's comment made everyone laugh.

 **-** ** _"Speaking of over the top, he's planning Isabel's birthday during the wedding reception."_**

 **** ** _\- "Your wedding is going to be the event of the year,"_** ShiYoon said excitedly.

 **-** ** _"That's what I'm afraid of."_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"Chica_** ** _, you know he's doing it all for you and Isabel."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know,"_** Abigaíl smiled. She knew Jaejoong was taking great pains to make the day special and meaningful for them.

 **** ** _\- "Ah! I praise the Lord daily for all my beautiful charges."_** SeungRyung surveyed the scene of her cozy family laughing. _"_ _ **Uee is on her way to becoming an idol, ShiYoon's video game is being shopped by several companies,**_ ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _and Jaejoong are getting married, and that just leaves Ilana and Jihoo. I pray for you two daily for the Lord to illuminate your paths."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Unnie, God doesn't have time for me."_** Little did Ilana know that God had already been answering her Nana's prayers. While he hadn't taken all the pain, it was significantly less and her friends that cared for her and protected her were the songs of freedom Nana had prayed for the day she left home.

- ** _"Ilana, God has time for everyone who makes time for him."_**

 __ _ **\- "Unnie almost always gets her prayers answered. She doesn't let up until God answers just to keep her quiet."**_ Uee said.

 **-** ** _"It's true; the Bible tells the story of the persistent widow who appealed to the judge daily until her requests were answered. It says, 'And will not God give justice to his elect, who cry to him day and night'?"_**

Ilana remained quiet; she certainly wasn't one of God's elect, so why should he bother with her. She didn't need anything, really. The only thing she ever desired was her parents? He wouldn't turn back time and bring them back. If she hadn't chosen to follow in her Mother's footsteps, maybe they would still be here. **_"Unnie, concentrate your prayers on Dr. Jihoo, he deserves it more than I do."_**

 **** ** _\- "If God can make water come out of a rock, he can melt even the most stubborn hearts."_** SeungRyung smiled at Ilana, receiving her reluctant smile and head shake in return. _**"Well, my dears, I think it's long past the time we all got to work."**_ They'd been chatting for over twenty minutes.

Abigaíl smiled at Ilana. She too, along with Jaejoong, had been praying for Jihoo and Ilana. She sensed He was telling her to keep praying no matter what. It wasn't time yet. _**"Well, it's not like we don't have work to do,"**_ she said.

The morning passed quickly as Abigaíl and Ilana were the most affected by the flu virus that was going around. Jihoo and Jaejoong were busy seeing and assisting many patients. Those files needed coding, ID's needed to be made and patient records needed updating. Before they knew it, it was lunch. Too busy to both go at the same time, Ilana went first.

- ** _"Chica, your fiancé is waiting downstairs for you,"_** Ilana said upon her return.

 **-** ** _"Really?"_** Excitement evident in her face.

- ** _"Yes, he wanted to surprise you, that's why he didn't call. He thought you would be down there already."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay, I'm going now, thanks."_** Abigaíl rushed off with her lunch, but forgot her phone. Ilana saw this and put the phone back by Abigail's monitor where she always kept it.

 **-** ** _"Jagiya!"_** Jaejoong waved when he saw Abigail scanning the cafeteria for him.

Abigaíl saw him and smiled as she walked towards him. **_"Hi! Did you wait long?_** **"**

Jaejoong hugged her tight, **_"deh, I miss you."_** He kissed her cheeks slowly, savoring the feel of her skin on his lips.

- ** _"Stop, someone might say something. Besides, give me a minute to warm my food."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** he let her go. **_"I bought us food; they have salmon today, your favorite."_**

 **** ** _\- "You didn't have to but thank you, it_** **is** ** _my favorite."_** They sat side by side in the booth. Their only communication lately was by text or email. Jaejoong was just so busy he couldn't even take her home. **_"How are things going?"_**

 **-** ** _"Well, the numbers of cases coming in each day aren't as many as in the previous weeks, so that's good. But anything can happen. Jihoo will be in a meeting tomorrow, I'm sure he'll find out when the government will release this season's flu vaccine. We're mainly worried about the kids going back to school soon. Things like colds and flu's wipe out chunks of classrooms at a time."_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't even think of praying for the kid's safety. I've been praying for all the Doctors."_**

 **-** ** _"That's why Na love my jagiya. She's always thinking about me."_**

 **-** ** _"I said_** **all** _ **the Doctor's not just you."**_ Abigaíl gave him a playful shove.

- ** _"And here I don't even want to kiss you for fear of getting you sick. I changed my shirt before coming, just so I could hug you."_**

Abigaíl smiled at the wonderful and crazy man next to her. **_"I'm a Mom; I can't get sick that easily. We have extra strength immune systems."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, well, maybe I'll just take a chance._** ** _Anyway, I_** **am** ** _a Doctor;_** ** _I can take care of you if you're sick."_** With that, he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. He took his time teasing her with his playful nibbling. He rubbed his lips against hers just before pulling away. **_"Ah, I missed your sweet lips."_** He still managed to make Abigaíl blush when he kissed her. He wanted to kiss her sometimes just to see her blush.

 **-** _ **"Umm, I've got to get back to work soon."**_ Abigaíl looked down at her food. He already knew his kisses made her forget everything around her. He didn't need to see it written all over her face too.

 **-** _ **"Here, you take the first bite."**_ Jaejoong fed her a piece of salmon. The hospital cafeteria had surprisingly good food.

- ** _"Mmm, that's good. Your turn."_** She was getting better at the entire girlfriend thing and some things were actually kind of fun, like feeding each other. She wished they weren't surrounded by people but if she just focused on him, it wasn't too bad.

 **-** ** _"Six more weeks and you'll be Mrs. Kim, how does that sound?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nice and weird and scary all at the same time."_**

Jaejoong laughed but then looked at her tenderly. _"_ _ **Ah, jagiya, I can never love you enough for saving me."**_

 **** ** _\- "I didn't save you, Jesus did."_**

 **** ** _\- "But you obeyed his calling and you didn't let me die in my own foolishness."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's because he sent an angel to protect you for some reason."_**

 **-** ** _"Don't you_** **know? You're** ** _my angel_** **."** Abigaíl smiled. To say it didn't make her happy when he said those endearing things to her would be a lie. It made her very happy, but it still felt like she was dreaming. But wasn't that what being in love was all about? Dreaming together.

 **-** _ **"I'm glad you came into our lives. Every day I love you more, you know that?"**_ The two were lost in their own world and no one bothered them.

Food devoured, the lovebirds were discussing honeymoon destinations when Jaejoong's phone rang.

 **-** ** _"Aish, I've been found,"_** he said before answering. **_"This is Dr. Jaejoong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hi! This is Lisa, from Oasis Summer Camp. Isabel has been feeling sick since just after lunch, we'll need you to come get her."_**

 __ _ **\- "Just one minute,"**_ Jaejoong looked to Abigaíl with concern. _"_ It's the summer camp, nae jagiya is sick." Thankfully he had added himself to Isabel's emergency contacts since the proposal. _"_ _ **What are her symptoms?"**_

 **** ** _\- "She was complaining of a headache earlier but didn't want to go home. As soon as she ate lunch she threw up and she's running a fever."_**

 _\- "Thank you for calling, her Mother and I will be right there."_ He turned to Abigaíl, **_"It's the flu."_**

 **** ** _\- "I must've forgotten my phone; I have to run back upstairs to get my things!"_** Abigaíl was worried.

Jaejoong held a finger up, he was dialing. **_"Meet me at Oasis Day Camp at Central Park, bring the Dodge."_** He had driven his Z4 not expecting to take Isabel anywhere. **_"Let's call Ilana and have her bring your purse and phone, it'll save time. I'll call HyoJoo on the way and let her know I don't know what time I'll be back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Critical Care, Ilana Contreras speaking."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Chica_** ** _, I'm sorry, I have to leave. Isabel is sick. Can you tell Unnie and meet me in the lobby with my phone and purse?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry about it! Go take care of Isabel. I'll bring your stuff right now."_** Ilana grabbed Abigail's purse and phone. She'd turn off her computer when she got back. Poking her head in her boss's office, **_"Unnie, Abigail has to leave, Isabel is sick. I'm just going to run down and give her her purse."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tell her I'll be praying for Isabel and I'll call her later and not to worry."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, Unnie, I will."_** Ilana ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Abigaíl and Jaejoong were waiting for her.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Chica_** ** _! Thanks."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry; take care of my muñeca preciosa (_** ** _precious doll_** ** _)._**

 **** ** _\- "I will, I'm sorry I probably won't be in for a few days."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just go, already,"_** Ilana tried shooing Abigaíl away.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, Make sure you wash your hands well after touching Abigail's desk,"_** Jaejoong instructed.

 **** ** _\- "Deh! My hands are like sandpaper from washing and using hand sanitizer. Go get Isabel."_**

 **** ** _\- "Better sandpaper than sick!"_** Jaejoong called as he walked away.

Upon returning to her desk, Ilana turned off Abigail's computer and tied up her desk a little before getting back to work. Realizing she'd be staying late to finish hers and Abigail's tasks, she sent a text to Jihoo, inviting him to dinner.

Poor Isabel couldn't stop throwing up and was downright miserable. She made sure Umma and Appa were well aware of the fact.

 **-** ** _"Umma-a-a, make it stop! Appa! Hold my hand!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, jagiya, I'm driving. Appa hates that you're sick, jeongmal."_** Making an executive decision, he headed to his house which was only ten minutes from the park. " ** _Abi-ah, let's go to my place, we should get her to lie down as soon as possible."_**

 **-** ** _"Well, won't it be worse to take her out later?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Appa! Na want to go to your house."**_ They'd only been in the car for five minutes and Isabel had already thrown up twice. Thankfully Jaejoong grabbed several heavy duty bags from the hospital.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, jagiya, we'll be there in five. Umma, call Sylvia and tell her to pack things for all of you for a few days, I'll send the driver for her when she's ready."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can't stay at your place?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, your parents aren't home, you need to take care of Isabel first. Who will take care of Sylvia and you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "l don't know..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma! I don't feel good."_** Isabel was whimpering in the back seat, despite her Mother being next to her. Abigaíl didn't have the heart to keep her in the car any longer than necessary.

 **-** ** _"Okay, we'll stay."_**

By the time Sylvia arrived close to five P.M., Isabel had finally stopped vomiting long enough to fall asleep. Jaejoong had installed them in his parent's room and Sylvia down the hall.

 **-** ** _"She looks so tiny in your shirt."_** They had given Isabel one of Jaejoong's shirts to wear after giving her a cool bath to bring down her fever and remove any vomit that might have landed on her skin.

 **-** ** _"At least she's resting now. I'm not worried; we just need to make sure she doesn't get dehydrated. My little jagiya is going to be miserable for a few days. Umma, make sure to rest when Isabel is resting. Na don't want you getting sick too. Sylvia, make yourself at home, you'll be getting chauffeured to school tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Cool, thanks!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you sure you can't eat before you go back?"_** Abigaíl asked. It was awkward to be in his home but even more, if he wasn't there.

 **-** ** _"Deh, I have patients arriving soon, poor HyoJoo is staying overtime."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sorry, you didn't have to do all this for us."_**

 **** ** _\- "You'll be my wife in a few weeks, Isabel my daughter, and Sylvia my sister, you're my family now. Of course, I have to take care of you. Be good and take care of Jagiya. Esther, keep an eye on them until I get back."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Jaejoong-ssi,"**_ the housekeeper said.

Giving Abigaíl a kiss goodbye, he left for the hospital once again. He would take care of his patients first and then go back and care for his family. **_"Family,"_** he said out loud with a smile on his face.

Sometime close to seven, Ilana felt a hand on her shoulder. **"Aish!"** So intent on her computer screen, she didn't hear Jihoo's approach. Turning to see Jihoo chuckling at her, she smacked his arm. _**"Oh, you! You know better not to sneak up on me!"**_ Ilana exhaled, trying to calm herself once again.

 **-** ** _"Na didn't sneak up on you. Ilana was so focused on the screen, Na could have blared a trumpet and you wouldn't have heard me. I tried calling your name and you didn't answer."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, Mianhae,"_** Ilana said, embarrassed.

 **-** ** _"Kaja, you must be exhausted."_**

 **** ** _\- "No more than you, let me code this really quickly and I'm done."_**

Ten minutes later they were walking out the door. **_"Na saw Jaejoong when I left, Isabel was doing better."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's good, poor baby."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kids are fairly resistant; she's in good health and will bounce back quickly."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, they're fortunate,"_** Ilana said, thinking of her own circumstances. **"Japanese sound good for dinner?"**

 **-** ** _"Are you sure? They might be very busy. Na would rather you ate sooner than later. If Ilana was so busy she didn't hear me approach, then you were too busy to stop and snack on something."_**

Ilana smiled guiltily. **_"Na want unagi, kaja."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso but na don't want a call in the morning that you are running late because we stayed out too late or you couldn't sleep on a full stomach."_**

 **** ** _\- "I won't,"_** she pouted.

It was about nine when Jihoo and Ilana were leaving the restaurant for home. **_"I'm stuffed! Wae do you always make me eat so much?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Because that's the only time you eat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, yes, I starve myself when Yoon Jihoo is not around."_** She was being sarcastic but lately, it wasn't too far from the truth. It wasn't that she starved herself, it was just she had no appetite or food just didn't taste as good when he wasn't around.

 **-** ** _"Deh, than wae is Ilana always thinner when I return."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Greon, what fun things do you have planned for when you get home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, na will be attending meetings. Na have to start preparing the budget for next year, confirming sponsors, getting ready for our annual benefit concert for the foundation. The proceeds from that usually cover the majority of the clinic's expenses on top of private donations and sponsors. When Kim KyuJong Uissa returns from military service, we've asked him to oversee all the clinics."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha! Daeback, did he accept?"_**

 **-** ** _"Not officially but yes. We'll have to wait until he's out of the military to make it all official."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau! Naega so happy for everyone. I know HyungJun and YiHyun are planning on opening a photo studio when he gets out. YoungSaeng...I'm sure he'll be great at whatever he plans."_**

 **** ** _\- "And what great achievements does Ilana have in mind?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, just be your admin for as long as you need me."**_ She didn't know why she had to phrase it in just that way and looked away in order not to get teary-eyed.

 **-** ** _"Ah, so if Na return to Seoul and still need an admin, Ilana will come with me."_**

She would be jumping for joy, that he would think that highly of her to invite her to work with him wherever he went. But she couldn't let _him_ know that. **_"Guerae...we'd have to negotiate my salary and moving costs. You'd have to make sure Joy wasn't quarantined."_**

Jihoo's heart swelled at seeing her face light up with her smile as she played along with him. Although, he wasn't playing. He wanted her by his side always and not just as an admin.

They'd arrived at the apartments and being late, knowing they should go their own way but neither really wanting to. Unknowingly, Ilana gave them an excuse to spend more time together.

 **-** ** _"I'm so full still, why does sushi have to be so filling!"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's all the rice, wae do you think it's a staple food, it keeps you full?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, but it's so good! Especially surrounded by fish and seaweed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Does Ilana want to come over for plum tea?"_**

She shouldn't, she _should_ go to sleep but she wouldn't see him for a week and wanted more of their "friend" time. _"_ _ **Guerue.**_ **"**

 **-** _ **"Choahyo,"**_ this was good; he wasn't ready to say goodnight when he'd have to leave for a week tomorrow. **_"Dinner is my treat tomorrow, Na don't have to prepare anything and I'm not leaving until half-past midnight."_**

Jihoo had unlocked the door and Ilana stepped in. **_"Hwagsiliya (Are you sure)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, if Jihoo insists."_**

Jaejoong finished with the patients that had rescheduled for later and did a few rounds. Now, he was walking in his door, knowing the house wouldn't be empty. Unfortunately, his poor Isabel had to get sick for that to happen. But soon he'd have his anae and little jagiya living permanently with him. _"_ _ **Yeobo, nae waseyo!"**_ He called out, eager like a child. He loved the way that had sounded. Getting no response, he figured everyone was in their room. He checked the kitchen and found a plate of food with his name on it. It was Abigail's writing, Esther usually just left it in the dining room for him. Walking through the house, he spotted lights in the media room. It was Abigail's little sister, _"_ _ **Sylvia, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"**_

 **** ** _\- "I know, I was just finishing up an essay."_** He saw her laptop open and the TV on, turned to her favorite digital music channel.

 **-** ** _"Arraso. In the morning just meet Mr. Yoo in the kitchen, Esther will have breakfast ready for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "She doesn't have to!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes she does; cheoje (sister in law), jalja."_**

 **-** ** _"Goodnight."_**

Sylvia grinned at her weird brother-in-law and thought she'd have to make sure to spend a lot of time with her sister when she got married.

Heading up the stairs, Jaejoong stopped outside his parent's room. Cracking the door open, he heard Isabel having a hard time. He knocked on the door to alert Abigaíl of his presence. **_"Anae, I'm home, how is she?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She just threw up again and she's refusing the pedialyte you brought."_**

Isabel had her Mother completely embraced and was whimpering. She was uncomfortable and in pain. **_"Appa,"_** she whimpered having someone new to hear her distress.

 **-** _ **"Wae, jagiya?"**_ Jaejoong pulled Isabel off her Mother and sat her onto his lap. Grabbing the cup from the bedside table, he brought it to her mouth. **_"Drink a little. It'll help you feel better."_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro!"_** Isabel burrowed herself further into Jaejoong's chest. **_"You want Appa to drink some first?"_**

This got Isabel's attention. **_"Deh!"_**

Abigaíl rolled her eyes and poured a fresh cup for Jaejoong.

 **-** ** _"Ara, it's not very good hajiman Appa doesn't want his jagiya you to get really sick and have to go to the hospital."_** Having drank his cup of foul tasting pedialyte, he gave Isabel her cup. **_"Your turn, just take little sips, you don't have to drink it all in big gulp."_** He rubbed the back of her neck as she sipped, making faces and gagging the entire time. **_"Jagiya, you're really warm. Does your head hurt?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Dehhh."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah, should Appa massage your head?"**_ Isabel nodded. _"_ _ **Arraso, finish your drink and I'll give you a massage."**_

Jaejoong gave his little sweetheart a massage, expertly hitting the acupressure points at the back of her neck, easing the throbbing pain of the headache.

Abigaíl was torn between worry over the flu or laughing at the way Isabel had Jaejoong wrapped around her little finger. She laid back against the pillows to get a better look at her daughter's spoiled face as Jaejoong rocked with her on his lap and was singing something in Korean. _"_ _ **Great Dads are born, not made,"**_ she thought.

By the time Jaejoong realized Isabel was asleep, it was about midnight. **_"She's asleep now,"_** he told Abigaíl. The way he was sitting, didn't let him see her. When she didn't respond, he stood up with Isabel still clinging to his neck. Her Mother had had also fallen asleep. Tucking in Isabel first, he then got Abigaíl under the blankets as well. Kissing both of his girls on the forehead, he prayed, _**"Guard their sleep, juseyo."**_ With that, he turned off the light and headed up to his room on the top floor.

* * *

 ** _I'm running out of Ideas for chapter headings. Did you guys know people who have the flu can pass it to others up to 6 feet away? That makes you want to wear gloves and masks all the time. Anyway, I'm tired chingu!_** **_\- Saranghae!_**


	81. When Suspicions Come to Life

**_August 19, 2014_**

Ilana picked at her breakfast that morning, not really having an appetite. Most likely her subconscious was moping at losing Jihoo's company for a week, she thought. Also, not having slept well, she was tired that morning. She was still a little too full from dinner even if she and Jihoo hung out for another hour after getting home. Unsettling dreams had also invaded her sleep; her recurring dream of looking for someone and not being able to find them or someone looking for her continued to plague her. It was an odd feeling because it wasn't that she was afraid of the person, just afraid to be found.

Jihoo had driven them to the hospital and they were at their usual parting spot. **_"Gwenchana?"_** Jihoo asked Ilana. He noticed she was unusually absent that morning.

- ** _"Deh, na had a hard time sleeping last night."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, na thought Ilana looked tired, you're wearing more makeup than usual. Na told you we shouldn't have stayed out so late."_**

Ilana rolled her eyes at him. **_"Overprotective Oppa, Na slept, it just wasn't restful for some reason. Gwenchana, I'll sleep solid tonight."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, na won't see you until five most likely. Na have meetings most of the morning and need to see patients in between."_** He gave a quick tug to a strand of her hair before heading to his office.

 **-** _ **"See ya,"**_ Ilana called out, shaking her head and then headed in the opposite direction to the hospital. If she was already unsettled about Jihoo's leaving, she was really going to have to see JaeKyung about some serious distractions.

Jaejoong lived only a mile from the hospital. It took him longer to get out the door and in his car in the morning, than the six-minute drive to the hospital. It was now eight and he was running a little behind schedule. He'd woken up about four A.M. to check on Isabel and found her fever higher than it had been earlier. Abigaíl had given her Tylenol but the poor child just threw it up. He gave her more Pedialyte and cold water. Thankfully his parent's room was on the third floor along with a small kitchen. Abigaíl hadn't had to go far for the refrigerator.

He peeked his head into the room again; both his girls were still sleeping. He checked Isabel's temperature first and while not normal at least it had gone down. Perhaps she'd be able to hold food down later today. Applying a fresh wet cloth to her forehead, he kissed her cheek. Next, he walked to the other side and checked on Abigaíl. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he was glad she too wasn't running a fever.

Abigaíl whiffed a familiar scent of fruit and spices in her subconscious and gravitated towards it. Jaejoong, having sat on the bed smoothed the hair that had escaped her ponytail. He knew she'd had a rough night, so he didn't want to wake her up. Still asleep, Abigail's hand came forward landing against Jaejoong's leg. Sensing she made contact with something solid, Abigaíl opened her eyes only to find her hand on top of a leg and the owner of that leg, grinning down at her. Gasping she withdrew her hand as if touching something hot.

 **-** ** _"Morning,_** **"** he bent to kiss his beautiful bride to be. ** _"I'm leaving for work. Make sure you call me if you need anything. Yoo and Esther are at your disposal."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, okay. Did you get enough sleep?"_** Abigail still flustered at waking up with her fiancé staring down at her, couldn't think of anything else to say.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, go back to sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Have a good day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** Jaejoong smoothed her hair again before getting up to leave.

He walked out the door quickly before visions of him and his wife in bed together took permanent hold in his brain. ** _"Less than six weeks, Jaejoong! Lead me not into temptation,"_** he prayed.

Abigaíl buried her face in the pillow. **_"Awkward!"_** She squealed for a few seconds before checking on her still sleeping daughter.

 _Mid-Morning_

Ilana worked steadily for a few hours but she was getting a distracting headache. The pain wasn't extreme but it was driving her crazy. Looking at the clock, it was past her break time. _**"I'm taking a break!"**_ She called to ShiYoon whose seat was closer to her than Uee.

Figuring a little bit of sun would do her good, she headed to the rooftop. Instead of hiding in her favorite spot, she laid her head down on a table in the sun. After not sleeping well and the headache, she dozed off for a few minutes.

Jihoo had a million things to do before five but at the moment he needed to get ready for the director's meeting. Figuring he had about twenty minutes, he decided to head to the garden to clear his head before he'd have to fill it again. He was heading to his favorite corner when he spotted his admin sitting in full sun with her head down. **_"Chincha? This girl is going to get sunburnt."_** He walked over and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He wondered if he should be worried, but she seemed at peace. _**"Yah, Agassi, you're getting burnt."**_ He felt the top of her head and face that were warmed by the sun shining down on her. **_"Yah,"_** he softly ran his index finger along her sun-reddened cheek.

Ilana felt a tickle on her face, thinking it was a stray hair she tried to smooth it out of the way only to encounter what her sleep-deprived brain thought was the cat's paw. Opening her eyes sleepily, half expecting to see Joy next to her she bolted upright when she saw Jihoo sitting next to her with a huge smile on his face.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo-yah! Are you taking lessons from Joy?"**_ The cat liked to paw at her face to wake her up.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, is Ilana going to be late?"_**

Ilana yawned and stretched her arms while looking at her phone, _**"Yes! I have to go back."**_ Ilana stood and Jihoo did as well and walked to the elevator

 **-** ** _"Chincha? Ilana-yah didn't sleep well last night."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo and I had a little bit of a headache. I think it went away, I just needed to get away from the computer."_**

 __ _ **\- "Chincha?"**_ He _did_ worry about her getting the flu.

 **-** ** _"Oh…"_** The elevator arrived on the sixth floor. **_"Arraso, overprotective Oppa, see you later,"_** Ilana said as she walked out.

Thinking of her sweet smile, Jihoo remained on the elevator and got out on the first floor, for their meeting with the director. **_"That was a nice diversion,"_** he thought.

Ilana thought she would be energized by her power nap and shot of vitamin D but soon found out otherwise. A headache was still bothering her to the point where she thought it was beginning to upset her stomach. She toyed with the idea of taking a Motrin but didn't want to risk really getting an upset stomach.

Abigaíl was bored. Isabel still ran a fever, thankfully, not as high as she had during the night. At least she could be thankful that she had stopped vomiting. Isabel held down a little juice and then later some oatmeal with bananas. Since her daughter was napping again, she sent Jaejoong a text.

 **Abigaíl** : _Still has fever of 101.9 (38.83c) but she kept the oatmeal down! Praise God. Going to take a bath and then nap too._

Jaejoong was in between patients and checked his phone to see Abigail's message.

 **Jaejoong** : _Manseh! Get some rest, I'll try and sneak over on my lunch. I'll bring you a treat._

One more hour and it would be lunch, Jaejoong was already thinking of what his angel might like to eat.

 _Mid-Day_

Ilana's headache didn't quit but made itself worse. She had continued to plow through her work, regardless of the few errors she was making. But thankfully noon had come. _**"I've got a headache guys, I'm going to go eat,"**_ she applied pressure to the back of her neck as she spoke.

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, Uee Sunbae can go whenever she wants and I'll go when Ilana-ssi gets back."_**

 __ _ **\- "That sounds like a good plan,"**_ Uee, who was always hungry, said.

 **-** ** _"See you in an hour, ShiYoon."_** Ilana stopped at the employee medicine cabinet for a Motrin. It couldn't be helped. She had too much to do and was not about to miss her last evening with Jihoo.

Knowing she had to eat something once she took Motrin, Ilana ordered a cup of soup. Really, she had no appetite; in fact the thought of eating or even drinking made her cringe. It had only been a few minutes and she felt the medicine already making her queasy. Holding her breath, she took a spoonful of soup and then a few more. Instead of making things better, it was the exact opposite. Leaving the soup on the table she headed for the nearest bathroom.

 _Forty-Five Minutes Later..._

Ilana emerged from a different bathroom at the end of her lunch worse than she started. She'd only gone out long enough to buy a toothbrush and toothpaste from the gift shop. Now she had to make it through the rest of the day. **_"Please?"_** She asked of no one in particular.

Ilana returned to her desk and called out to ShiYoon, ** _"I'm back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi must've taken the stairs, you're out of breath."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** **I** lana lied and buried her face in the monitor.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, Uee Sunbae, I will be back soon, I'm out."_**

Jaejoong escaped the hospital to go home for lunch, stopping at Barbaric, an Italian Restaurant nearby. Knowing Isabel wouldn't want to eat anything, he bought her a strawberry spumoni. It was all-natural, low in sugar, delicious, and just what the Doctor ordered. **_"Na wasseo (I'm home)!_** **"** Jaejoong knocked on the bedroom door where Abigaíl and Isabel were quarantined, before going in. Abigaíl was on her IPad and Isabel was coloring without enthusiasm on a bed tray.

 **-** ** _"Hey,"_** Abigaíl greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. **_"You didn't have to come home."_**

Jaejoong set up the food on a small table in the room. **_"Na wanted to have lunch with my two favorite yeoja."_**

 __ _ **\- "Appa-a,"**_ Isabel held out a hand, pleading for Jaejoong.

 **-** _ **"How's nae jagiya,"**_ he kissed her forehead. Isabel just groaned in response. **_"Yah, at least you get to stay in Harabeoji and Halmoni's bed and Umma and Appa are taking good care of you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Esther and Mr. Yoo went out and bought an activity book, crayons, and a Frozen Monopoly Junior for her. That was very nice of them but you didn't have to send them out of the way to buy things for Isabel. If you create a monster, you'll have to learn to discipline her."_** Abigaíl warned her future husband.

 **-** ** _"Atch, na jagiya is not a monster, deh?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Appa,"**_ Isabel was in no mood for jokes and answered in the most forlorn voice she could muster.

\- **_"Appa brought you a treat,"_** he gave her the spumoni and a spoon.

 **-** ** _"Shiro,"_** Isabel was afraid to eat so she didn't throw up again.

- ** _"Dehh, it's yummy. Take some."_** Jaejoong was ready to give her a spoonful. In the end, she gave in to her Appa and took the spoonful. Her eyes opened wide in evident pleasure. **_"See, I told you. Now, finish it but not too fast, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso Appa,"_** Isabel was now in a much better mood.

Leaving Isabel to her treat, the adults sat at the table. ** _"I bought us a large antipasti to share and there's spumoni in the freezer for Isabel Umma too. The fever hasn't let up yet?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, it goes down for a little while and then goes right back up again."_**

 **** ** _\- "It should pass by tomorrow but she might start coughing, just keep her resting as much as possible."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm definitely doing that."_**

 __ _ **\- "That's a smart TV,"**_ Jaejoong pointed to the screen above the fireplace. **_"You can stream movies from Netflix, YouTube, or Amazon for her."_**

 **** ** _\- "We watched Frozen again on the IPad earlier."_** Jaejoong looked at Isabel and smiled indulgently. **_"This is really good, thank you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Have you caught up on your rest?"_** She still looked tired.

 **-** ** _"A little, I was able to shower and at least put a little makeup on."_** Abigaíl looked away, embarrassed. He'd seen her without makeup, more than once, now. **_"That made me feel better."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chuah. Jagiya should be better for the weekend and we can get our engagement pictures done."_**

 **** ** _\- "She's ecstatic to wear the hanbok again. I'm actually looking forward to wearing mine too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Everyone will be jealous; I have the two most beautiful yeoja in my life."_** Jaejoong cupped her cheek and gave her a light but tender kiss.

Jaejoong lingered at home until the last second. He was loving every minute of having the two in his home. He wished time would fast forward to their wedding day but because he desired it so much, he would have to wait every long second. Changing his clothes again, he headed back to the hospital. At least he would be home on time tonight or so he thought.

 _Afternoon_

Ilana made her way slowly back from the restroom, wondering why this happening today of all days. Since her lunch hour, she'd been sick a few times, each time getting harder and harder to ignore the pain and focus on work. This time, she thought for sure she'd have to give up.

SeungRyung was in her office, she had been helping Ilana and Abigaíl with their tasks. Pulling up a file, she noticed it had already been updated but the task wasn't released. Then at a second glance, the code was off by a number. This was highly unusual because Ilana was almost 100% accurate. _"_ _ **The poor girl must be stressed,"**_ she thought. **_"I'd better go reassure her that I'm helping her."_**

Walking up to Ilana's seat, SeungRyung knew immediately something was wrong. Ilana was slumped forward, elbows on her desk, head in her hands. ** _"Ilana dear? Whatever is the matter?"_** SeungRyung placed a supportive hand on Ilana's back.

 **-** _ **"Mianhae Unnie, I think I need to go home."**_ Ilana looked up to her boss full of regret but she couldn't focus any longer.

 **-** _ **"Of course dear, you don't look well at all,"**_ SungRyung felt Ilana's face and it was very warm. **_"Not you too?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I did everything to protect myself but I still got sick."_** Ilana wasn't upset she was sick but sick at the same time Abigaíl was out and Jihoo leaving. **_"I'm so sorry, I tried to last as long as I could but I keep making mistakes and the codes are getting jumbled in my brain. If I look at the screen any longer...I think my head will burst open."_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course dear, I completely understand. Don't worry, go home and rest. I'll pull Shancai from the other floor to help. Is Jihoo running you home?"_**

 **** ** _\- "He's in meetings all day; I'll just call him once I get home. He's got too much to do today to worry about me."_**

Somehow, SeungRyung knew Jihoo would drop everything if Ilana needed him. **_"Ilana dear, go to urgent care at least, you're burning up."_**

ShiYoon & Uee noticed something happening at Ilana's desk. **_"Gwenchana?"_** Uee walked over.

- ** _"Ilana is not feeling well; we three need to hold down the fort until Abigaíl and Ilana return. I'll get Shancai to help us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhamnida,"_** Ilana really hated to leave everyone hanging.

 **-** ** _"Shoo, get home. If I see Jihoo, I'll make sure to tell him you went home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo, Unnie."_**

Ilana grabbed her purse and headed for the stairs. If she needed to throw up, at least the bathrooms were right by the stairwell. This was exactly what happened. She stopped on the second floor for a while until she felt herself with enough strength to continue. When she finally arrived on the first floor, she was shaking. Once outside everything began to spin. There was no way she could keep walking, she scrambled to an unoccupied bench near the entrance and sat, with eyes closed, to recover. Tempted to call Jihoo, she ended up sending him a feeler text, instead. Perhaps by some miracle, he'd say the meeting was over.

 **Ilana** : _Just thought I'd say hi!_ =D _How's your meeting?_

It was past three, they had agreed to meet at five but Ilana didn't think she could hold out that long. She really wanted to be home before she told him she was sick.

Jihoo felt his phone vibrate and smiled at the text. The meeting was going on its fourth hour. They had a small break for lunch when it was brought in but that was all. Once the meeting was over he'd have to meet quickly with the different managers on the Critical Care floor, then rounds and he was done. He was free until he came back from Seoul. He responded to his text.

 **Jihoo** : _Long but interesting. One more meeting after this and rounds. Then we can have dinner._

Reading the text, the word 'dinner' sent Ilana running back to the bathroom.

Finally, their long meeting finished slightly ahead of schedule and Jihoo was able to see some of his patients before his next meeting. Arriving on the Critical care floor, he would be meeting with the Doctors, the head nurses, and SeungRyung who was in charge of administration. He needed to discuss a few points the director had made. Jihoo casually passed near Ilana's desk and saw that her monitor was off. He thought it strange but having a meeting to direct, shrugged it off.

SeungRyung was just coming out to join the others in the meeting room when she noticed Jihoo. She ran to catch up to him. _**"Dr. Jihoo!"**_

 __ _ **\- "Noona is excited about the meeting?"**_ He smiled at her.

 **-** ** _"If it's important then yes, I am excited. But what I wanted to ask was how Ilana was doing?"_**

Jihoo was puzzled and immediately nervous. **_"Noona, what do you mean?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She didn't call you? She went home, sick."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, she didn't. I'll call her after the meeting and let you know."**_ Everyone was already waiting. Jihoo knew they had work to do and didn't want to detain them any longer than he had to.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, Jihoo, I would appreciate it,"_** SeungRyung took her seat in the meeting room.

- ** _"Thank you for giving me your time...,"_** Jihoo began his meetings as he always did.

After the meeting, Jaejoong came up to Jihoo. **_"Na probably won't see you later, so I wanted to say I'll be praying for your safe trip."_**

Jihoo smiled at his colleague. It would take getting used to the new Jaejoong but it was much better than when he talked about his latest conquest. **_"Kansamnida,"_** Jihoo inclined his head forward. **_"How's Isabel?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The fever is still there but the vomiting finally stopped. She was able to hold a little food down."_**

Jihoo didn't fail to notice his friend was all smiles at the mention of Isabel. **_"Chuah. I've gotta run, I'll be leaving first."_** Jihoo wanted to catch back up with SeungRyung who was just walking out the door. **_"Noona,"_** Jihoo caught up to her. **_"Jeogiyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, Jihoo, what can I do for you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "May I ask what time Ilana left?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sometime after two."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** he inclined his head. Almost two hours. Did she get home safely? Is she alright? Why didn't she call? Then he realized the text he received was about an hour after that. All these thoughts ran through his head. He immediately rang her number.

Ilana had stayed in the bathroom for what seemed like an eternity. She didn't understand why she couldn't fight this illness long enough to get home. In the past, she could study and work full days with a high fever; she didn't realize her temperature had already risen to 104 (40c). By the time she threw up and cleaned herself up, she'd be shaking uncontrollably and then it would start all over again. She had slowly made her way to the vending machine in the cafeteria for water. A nurse from one of the other floors helped her and admonished her to go home. The water never stayed down long enough for her to attempt her way home again. The bathroom on the basement floor was unusually quiet. It was tucked away and not in the main salon. No one had come in the entire time Ilana had been there. She now sat on the floor with her head resting in her arms on a chair that was conveniently found inside the stall. If she had to get up again she thought for sure she would fall, it was easier just to sit on the floor. That's where she was when her phone rang. It was Jihoo, torn between needing his help and trying to do this on her own, she answered.

 **-** ** _"Hey,"_** her voice was raspy and tired from all the vomiting.

 **-** _ **"Where are you?"**_ Jihoo didn't bother asking how she was; he could tell just by her voice, she wasn't well.

 **-** ** _"In the bathroom between the café and the elevator."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm coming."_** He didn't tell her not to move; if she hadn't left it was because she couldn't.

Jihoo ran down the stairs to the bathroom Ilana had indicated. Having wanted to clean up before Jihoo's arrival, a wave of nausea put an end to that idea. He walked in the door to see Ilana struggling to lift herself from the ground. He quickly grabbed her by the waist, startling her.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, I'm here, now."_** He could feel the heat radiating from her body, it was no wonder she trembled so severely.

She looked at him in confusion for a second. Only for the duration of a heartbeat did she not recognize him. **_"Jihoo-yah...,"_** relieved she sagged against him, trying to regain some sort of balance. She was exhausted. **_"I'm so cold,"_** not caring, she slid her arms around him, under his Dr.'s coat, trying to get warm. **_"Can-can you take me home?"_**

He had seen her momentary confusion, even as she clung to him, he knew if he let go, she would fall down. She had closed her eyes. ** _"Yah, Ilana-yah, don't close your eyes. Let me take a look at your face and your hands, deh? Can you open your eyes for me?"_** Tilting her chin up, she could barely open her eyes and they were red. Even with his firm hold on her, she swayed from time to time. Counting her heart rate in his head, it was elevated on top of her normal rapid pulse. Resting her head back against his chest, he unburied a hand to study it. The skin around the fingers was dry and crinkly. She was dehydrated.

 **-** _ **"We'll go home after I take you to the ER."**_ Ilana half-opened her eyes again in despair but didn't argue. That worried him more, than had she refused. **_"Gwenchana, I'll take care of you. Let me piggyback you or do you want to walk?"_**

Ilana shook her head, conscious enough of wearing a dress, she could try to walk. **"** ** _I-I think I can walk,"_** it took time for the words to break free from the haze of her brain _._ _ **"just-just don't let go, please?"**_ The entire reason she was still at the hospital was because she couldn't fathom going anywhere by herself.

 **-** ** _"Deh,"_** he held her firmly while they walked out of the bathroom, to the elevator, and then to the ER. The lurch of the elevator made her feel sick again and everything started to spin. Someone held the elevator door while Jihoo immediately engulfed her in his arms until the wave passed. She was shaking even more violently than before. Without a second thought, he picked her up in his arms. All emotional and physical strength had left her.

Arriving at the ER entrance, he carried her right past the reception.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo! You can't just take her back there!"_**

 **** ** _\- "She's staff and she's my responsibility, I'll deal with Dr. SaengJo,"_** he was already swiping his pass. The doors opened and he walked right in with Ilana. _**"I need a bed, now!"**_ Jihoo sent most of the nurses scurrying. They had never seen him so aggressive.

 _ **\- "Bed 22 is open, Doctor**_ **."** A nurse had immediately checked to see what they had unoccupied.

 **-** ** _"Thank you."_** Jihoo immediately worked his way back to the room indicated and laid Ilana down. **_"Yah,"_** he held her hand and gently called her, trying to bring her back from her semi-conscious state _._ _ **"Ilana-yah, I need you to come back to me, deh?"**_ Relieved to see her worried eyes on his, **_"Gwenchana,"_** he reassured her. **_"We need to get your blood count to see how bad this virus has hit you, arraso?"_**

Ilana shook her head, everything was spinning again. _ **"I'm going to throw up again!"**_ Jihoo immediately handed her a bag and sat next to her, rubbing her back. She was still throwing up water and bits of cracker that she had tried to nibble on.

 **-** _ **"Ilana-yah, how long have you been like this?"**_ He changed the position of the bed so she could sit up. A nurse walked in right after.

 **-** ** _"I had a headache and I finally took a Motrin at lunch and that's when it started but it just got worse and worse until I couldn't work. I was too light headed and nauseous to go anywhere but the bathroom."_** Jihoo sighed.

 **-** ** _"I'll take her from here, Dr. Jihoo,"_** the nurse said.

 **-** ** _"She's dehydrated, you heard her say she's been vomiting since around noon and she's hemolytic, her pulse is already elevated and more so with the fever. Dr. Jaejoong is her physician; I'll give him a call. Ilana-yah, I'm just going to step out long enough to call Jaejoong and I'll be right back."_** He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her forehead, surprising the nurse.

 **-** ** _"I'm just going to take your vitals and then I'll help you change into the hospital gown,"_** Jihoo heard the nurse say when he was leaving.

Jihoo dialed Jaejoong's number.

 **-** ** _"Yeobosayo?"_** Jaejoong answered.

 **-** ** _"Yah, Jaejoong, I need you in ER as soon as you can."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm doing rounds but I can get down there in about thirty minutes to an hour. What's up?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's Ilana, she's got the flu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aaaish, how bad?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She hasn't stopped vomiting since lunchtime, her fever is extremely high and she's dehydrated. Worst of all, she didn't fight me when I told her I'd be taking her to the ER."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's bad, arraso, get them to order her blood count and I'll be there as soon as I'm done._**

 **** ** _\- "Komapta,"_** Jihoo hung up the phone and was faced with an irritated Dr. SaengJo.

 **-** ** _"What is Jihoo Uissa doing barging into my ER?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jwosongmnida, had I another choice I wouldn't have. I found my admin semi-conscious with severe flu symptoms and she's hemolytic on top of it. So Uissa can see, it was an emergency."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, she's staff, Na understand. In the future, it would be advisable to remain calm and not terrorize my staff."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jwosongmnida, it will not happen again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Who's her specialist?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaejoong Uissa; I've notified him and he'll be here soon."_**

The curtain parted not long after. **_"I have her vitals, Doctor. Between the fever of 104 (40c), vomiting, and dehydration she's very weak and disoriented. Her tachycardia is also a concern with her resting heart rate is coming in at 100."_**

Jihoo, not waiting for Dr. SaengJo, stepped back into the room and took up his post holding Ilana's hand. A little more coherent, she managed a weak smile.

SaengJo looked curiously at Jihoo before continuing. ** _"Dr. Jaejoong will want to see her bloodwork. We can't risk her getting more dehydrated. Get her an anti-nausea med and IV. If we get her rehydrated than her fever should also decrease."_** Instructions finished, the nurse went off to carry them out and he stepped inside the curtained room. **_"Hello, Miss Ilana, I'm Dr. SaengJo, I hear you're not having a good day."_**

Ilana was in a fever and pain induced fog, making it hard for her to focus on the Doctor in front of her but she could swear it was Jihoo and yet Jihoo was next to her holding her hand. **_"Jihoo-yah?"_** She squeezed the hand holding hers.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana,"_** he reached for her face with his free hand. **_"Na need Ilana-yah to stay calm for Dr. SaengJo. Jaejoong will be here soon and will let you know if you can go home, arraso?"_** Ilana responded by nodding her head. **_"She has a slight case of White Coat Syndrome (fear of Doctor's)."_**

 **** ** _-"I understand, Miss Ilana, some Doctors can be intimidating. I hope I'm not one of them."_** SaengJo tried to reassure her. **_"Jihoo Uissa, did you do an examination?"_**

 **-** ** _"Just a visual; as soon as Na learned of her condition I brought her here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Miss Ilana, I'll leave you in Jihoo Uissa's care._** **He** ** _doesn't seem to frighten you very much. Na hope you feel well soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you,"_** Ilana said sleepily. She was exhausted and longed for her bed and Joy. She'd forgotten all about Jihoo leaving that night but after he terminated the call with Jaejoong, Jihoo had sent a text to JaeKyung, letting her know he would not be using the plane after all.

Jaejoong arrived about an hour later after calling Abigaíl and letting her know he'd be late. Isabel was doing better and eating little bits of food at a time. He'd tell her about Ilana after he'd reviewed the tests and came to a conclusion if he should send her home or not. Ilana had fallen asleep once Jihoo did a quick examination and they had taken blood samples and attached her to the IV. SaengJo, along with Jihoo and Jaejoong were in his office discussing Ilana's treatment options.

 **-** ** _"She's already immune to a low grade antibiotic,"_** Jaejoong said, reviewing Ilana's test results. **_"Na think she can fight this on her own."_**

 **** ** _\- "With her anemia shouldn't she be monitored at the hospital?"_** SaengJo asked.

- ** _"It'd be the easiest but Na think she's more of a risk here than at home."_**

 **** ** _\- "SaengJo Uissa, would we be able to make use of Hani-ssi for a few days?"_** Jihoo asked. Ilana was comfortable with Hani and Hani was used to being pulled from her duties on the critical care floor and placed on special duty elsewhere.

 **-** ** _"Deh, Na don't mind if you arrange that,"_** SaengJo was used to his wife being put on special assignment. He was proud of her. He tried not to tell her too often lest she get comfortable and not make goals for herself.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida, SaengJo Uissa,"_** Jihoo said. **_"Na agree with Jaejoong, I don't want to risk her getting pneumonia again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, monitor her fever until it goes down to 102 and then get a second blood test. Also, we'll need Dr. David's opinion in regards to her tachycardia. If he agrees and her blood work comes in with no changes, Na don't have a problem releasing her as long as someone can check up on her. Her fever will most likely go right back up later and any complications will return with it. Gueron, I'll be leaving first, nae little girl is sick as well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chukahae on your engagement, Jaejoong Uissa."_** Dr. SaengJo said. He couldn't believe the hospital's biggest playboy was getting married.

The three Doctor's stood and bowed to each other. Jihoo and Jaejoong walked out of the office together, while Dr. SaengJo returned to his own work. He paused to think that maybe there won't be just one wedding in the near future but two. It seemed His wife has been holding out information on him. _**"This is what I get for telling her I don't like gossip,"**_ he laughed.

 **-** ** _"What time are you supposed to fly out tonight?"_** Jaejoong asked as they walked to Ilana's room.

 **-** ** _"I'm not, Na already canceled my flight. Na can't Ilana while she's sick."_**

 **** ** _\- "Eottoke?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mullah, hokshina (perhaps), fly out in a few days, once the fever goes down."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll check on Ilana before I leave, anything you need just call me, but she has her personal physician by her side, so I'm sure I won't be needed."_**

Jihoo smiled to himself. He'd become her personal driver because she intrigued him, now he was her personal physician because he loved her and couldn't stand being without her.

Jaejoong had already told his fiancé why he was running late, so when he got home, she was waiting for him in the sitting room. **_"How's Ilana?"_** Abigaíl had been waiting to hear the front door.

- ** _"She had been dozing on and off but I managed to speak to her before I left. Her fever was just about 104 (40c) but it's down to 103 (39.4) now."_** He gave her a quick kiss. **_"How's our jagiya?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She started coughing this afternoon; Tía Chiva is hanging out with her. That's Sylvia's nickname in case you didn't know."_**

 **** ** _\- "No, I didn't. Did Isabel give her that name?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, she couldn't say, Sylvia, so she became Chiva."_**

Jaejoong laughed. **_"How's her fever?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's staying right around 101 (38.3), but she's been dozing a lot, so I think that's helped."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, the more she moves around, the more her temperature will climb."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you hungry?"_**

Jaejoong smiled at his lovely fiancé who was already slipping into her role as a wife with ease. **_"Saranghaeyo, you know that?"_** He caressed her cheek before planting another kiss on her lips, this time more of a teasing kiss.

 **-** ** _"What was that all about?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo. I'll eat after checking on jagiya."_**

 _That Night_

Ilana was discharged after ten P.M., and Jihoo went back to retrieve wallet and keys, as well as an IV kit and several bags of fluid. It was ten thirty by the time they pulled into their garage. Jihoo insisted on piggybacking Ilana to her apartment, despite wearing a dress. Ilana was too tired to put up much of a fight. They were now standing in front of her door.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, punch in your keycode."_** She had just changed the code not that long ago and she was so tired, she couldn't think straight. Ilana punched in some numbers hoping they were right. **_"That wasn't right, try again."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know it's Macknae's birthday since I changed it a few days ago."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchana, you probably pressed the wrong key, just try again, slower this time."**_ Ilana still didn't get it right.

Jihoo saw her beginning to panic. **_"Gwenchana, just relax, Na don't want you getting worked up over this."_** He held her against his chest and stroked her hair, **_"you get one more try; let me punch it in for you. Just tell me the numbers slowly."_**

Ilana nodded, _**"8...6...0...3...0...8."**_ Jihoo had just keyed in the last number when Ilana remember what she was doing wrong. **_"Jihoo! 87!"_**

 **-** _ **"It's too late."**_ Before she could panic, he placed a hand on her shoulder and took her face with the other. She was going to burst into tears any second. **_"Gwenchana, we have 24/7 security, remember? I'll call from my place, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, I'm so tired."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, ara,"_** Jihoo wiped a tear that slid down her face. She was trembling again and very pale. **_"Your head is hurting again,"_** he simply stated. _**"Ilana needs to sit, kaja.**_ _"_ He held her waist firmly as he led her to his apartment.

Once in the apartment, he eased her into one of the leather chairs; they were his Grandfather's favorite. _**"Let me turn the kettle on for tea and I'll call security in a few minutes."**_ Ilana just nodded. Jihoo felt her forehead, wondering if her fever had gone up again in the short time she'd been off the IV. _**"Let me get you a light blanket, deh?"**_ He turned on a violin concerto very softly, just enough for some soothing noise. He hoped it would help her relax. She wasn't well at all and could see she was upset at herself on top of it. This flu was making the healthiest of people miserable, how much more so Ilana, with her compromised immune system.

 ** _"You're going to feel like you're dying before you feel even remotely better,"_** Jaejoong had warned her.

Jihoo turned on the kettle in the kitchen and taking a bowl with him he wet a washcloth in cold water from the bathroom and then pulled a quilt out of the closet. **_"Arraso,"_** he said getting back to his patient. He put the cool washcloth on her forehead first and then tucked her under the quilt. _"_ _ **Is that better?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, my head is really starting to hurt again. Gomawo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo, na want you to relax."_** The sound of the kettle was heard coming from the kitchen. **_"Ah, I'll go make you some tea and call security."_** Ilana nodded reluctantly, she really just wanted Jihoo by her side. She was feeling inexplicably nervous and needed his calming effect. _"_ _ **Na promise, I'll be right back."**_

While Jihoo poured tea, he called security. _"_ _ **Yes, this is Jihoo Yoon from 10J, my neighbor Ilana Contreras, in 10L, incorrectly entered her key code and is now locked out of her apartment."**_ Jihoo relayed her birthdate and then they needed to speak to her to confirm that she really was locked out and not someone trying to break into the apartment. He went back into the living room, setting the tea on the table next to her and handing her the phone. _**"They just want to confirm it's you."**_ He smiled at her, he thought she was ready to go back to sleep. He hoped they came soon.

 **-** ** _"This is Ilana Contreras? Yes, the last four of my social security?"_** She had to think for a second. **_"6890...Thank you,"_** she handed Jihoo back his phone. **_"They'll be here in about twenty minutes to unlock the door."_**

 __ _ **\- "Here, drink some tea,"**_ Jihoo handed her the cup but her hands were trembling and was unable to keep the cup steady. He took the cup and helped her to drink.

Citron tea had become the ultimate comfort drink for her since Jihoo had first introduced it to her but nothing tasted right at the moment. _**"Jihoo-yah, I don't want any, it doesn't taste right."**_ She had brought her hands to the side of her aching head.

 **-** _ **"Arraso, maybe in a little while. Do you want to lie on the couch? I'll massage your head for you?"**_ Ilana shook her head. She really didn't think she could move. Jihoo looked at her with concern but then had an idea. He sat on the arm of the chair and pulled her to lean against him. He began to work the knots at the back of her neck. Again, she wasn't protesting. He should be happy she was trusting him enough not to put up a fight but it also meant she had no fight left in her. He felt her relax under his ministrations and decided he couldn't leave her alone tonight. **_"Ilana-yah, Na will stay with you tonight until I'm sure you won't need me."_** She didn't respond. ** _"Ilana-yah?"_** He gently lifted her face and saw she had fallen back asleep. He leaned her back against him, continuing his gentle massage.

Having completely forgotten about the building security, Jihoo was surprised when he heard his doorbell. Leaning her back against the chair, he got up to see who could possibly be at the door so late at night. **_"Oh yes, please come in for a second. Miss Ilana is unwell and just fell asleep,"_** he told security. **_"I'll see if I can wake her up."_** He walked to the chair and gently tapped her shoulder. **_"Ilana-yah, security is here, you need to wake up so you can lie in your own bed."_** There was no response. He tried again, before pressing the wet cloth to her face. This seemed to rouse her enough to try and avoid the cloth. _"Ilana-yah needs to wake up."_

 **** ** _\- "Mmm?"_** Her eyes fluttered for a second and then closed again. She had no strength to keep them open. In fact, if he were to check her temperature, he thought for sure the fever was starting to climb again.

 **-** ** _"Agassi is sleeping in Harabeoji's room tonight, no arguments."_** None came. _**"I'm sorry, she has the flu and is sound asleep. I'm not waking her up to change her key code."**_ He told the security team member who had been waiting patiently. **_"The problem is she has a cat. Will you let me in long enough to get it?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I shouldn't but...seeing that she's sick, I will."**_ The security worker had seen the two coming and going together several times. He just assumed they were dating. _**"Just the cat though,"**_ he had to take some precautions.

 **-** ** _"Thank you,"_** Jihoo bowed. Taking a quick look back to make sure Ilana was still out, he followed the security guard.

* * *

 ** _August 20, 2014_**

Ilana's fever had been rising steadily all night and Jihoo hadn't left her side. There was a small table in his Grandfather's room that he used to read or write on while he visited. Jihoo had brought his laptop and set to work preparing a WebEx meeting with the board in Seoul.

He heard a sound coming from the bed again, **_"Mama! Papi! No me dejen sola (_** ** _Don't leave me alone_** ** _)!"_** Jihoo immediately took up his post wiping her face and trying to rouse her from her dream. Once he saw her eyes trying to open, he brought a cup of water to her mouth. **_"Yah, drink."_**

Ilana was disoriented; her dreams meshed with reality. It was only her subconscious that recognized Jihoo. **_"Help,"_** she uttered weakly. She felt safe, not knowing why and reached out to him.

 **-** _ **"Groemyo,"**_ he said, relieved she took most of the water from him. Having vomited the first attempt, the subsequent attempts, so far, had left either her or him soaked. She would refuse to drink and struggle against him. He did what he could while she slept, to get the slightest sips of water down her throat. Jihoo held her for a little longer until she fell back to sleep. Her skin was hot and dry without a hint of moisture. He wiped her forehead with a cool damp towel, as well as her arms and hands. She was still in the sleeveless dress she had worn to work the day before, just minus the cardigan.

His curiosity was increasing by leaps and bounds regarding her family life. Why did her nightmares always center over her parents leaving her? She had asked him for help, help for what? Why did she fight him when he tried to get her to drink? Oh, he had his own suppositions of what the answer to his questions was but his own bad habit of running away from his own problems didn't want to go where his thoughts had been leading him to all these months. For now, he worked to bring her fever down with cold packs and a wet washcloth. In the ER, they tried to help things along with Tylenol but it just made her sick to her stomach again. They had agreed to let her fight this naturally but if her temperature stayed at 105 (40.6) for too much longer, then he had to make other choices regarding her treatment.

 _Dawn_

Somewhere around five A.M., Jihoo left Ilana to change out the washcloth and ice packs, and refill the pitcher of water. He'd have to call Hani soon, as well, to let her know Ilana was at his apartment, not her own. He took a moment to thank God Ilana had locked herself out of her apartment. The nightmares and delirium hadn't begun until about two A.M., by which time he might have decided to come home. He sat on the couch, a little tired himself. He hadn't slept in twenty-four hours, now. Having pulled many all-nighters before, he was used to it but his mind was too busy trying to fit all the pieces of Ilana's puzzle, to rest. This wasn't just a watch and wait situation. As he sat on the couch, Joy came to him. She had been worried about her Umma too, going back and forth from the bedroom as if trying to get Ilana to follow her. **_"Ara Joy-ah, it's hard not to worry."_** He scratched the kitten's ears. His eyes closed involuntarily as she climbed on his lap and purred. He knew Ilana had all the vaccines and her blood count was stable enough, if not perfect. But none of that is infallible; God's design of the human body is so intricate that there are still mysteries for Doctors to solve.

 **-** ** _"Mama! Papi! No! No se vayan (_** ** _Don't go_** ** _)! Mama! No me dejen, sola (_** ** _Don't leave me alone_** ** _)!"_**

Jihoo didn't realize he'd dozed off, he heard yelling from the room. He stood up on instinct and ran to her. **_"Ilana-yah!"_** He was alarmed to see her up out of bed, hands on the window, staring out. He took her by the waist to lead her back to bed.

 **-** ** _"No! Don't touch me!"_** She was struggling against him again.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, it's me!"_** She was using what strength she had to strike at him. He just held her tighter. **"** ** _It's just me, I'm not letting you go, deh?_** **"**

 **-** _ **"Mama! Papi! No me dejen (**_ _ **don't leave me**_ _ **)!"**_ She still struggled against him, trying to get back to the window.

 _-_ _ **"Ilana-yah! Ilana-yah, look at me!"**_ He had to get her attention. He had both hands on her face, regardless of her struggles.

 **-** ** _"No! Let me go! Don't touch me! Mama! Papa! The plane! Stop the plane!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana!"_** He spoke firmly and held her tightly, one hand around her back and the other holding her head to his chest. In her panic, she was hyperventilating and he thought maybe her temperature had risen yet again. **_"Yah, gwenchana,_** **"** he spoke soothingly this time. **_"No one can hurt you as long as I'm here, arraso?"_** He continued speaking to her in a calm voice. **_"Ilana-yah, tell me what's wrong. Who's hurting you?"_**

Something in her recognized his voice, his scent. He was warm when she was cold and she was so afraid, but he felt safe. **_"Mmama...Ppapi..."_** she sobbed.

 _ **\- "It's me, Jihoo. Gwenchana, you're safe."**_ While still breathing heavily, at least she began to inhale.

That name, she recognized it. The name was important to her, she knew. _**"Help,"**_ _s_ he said despairingly. **_"Mama! Papi!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Tell me what's wrong, Ilana. I need to know in order to help you."**_ Jihoo's own heart was beating almost as rapidly as hers.

 **-** ** _"J-Jihoo..."_** she looked right into his eyes, even if she couldn't place how she knew him. She knew he would help her. **_"Help. J-Jihoo...help, stop-stop the plane."_**

Jihoo's eyes opened wide, **_"Ilana, where's the plane?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I-I see it, make-make it stop, please! Make it stop!"**_ She had escaped his hold on her and was facing the window again. **_"Help...me,"_** she sobbed. **_"Make it...stop!"_** The sun was just coming up but there was no airplane to be seen.

Jihoo swallowed, tears were forming in his eyes. **_"Ilana, I don't see the plane. Mianhae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Please!"_** She struck at the window and Jihoo pulled her away. **_"You...have to stop it!"_**

 **-** ** _"I can't,"_** he cried. **_"Sarang_** **,** ** _I_** ** _can't. I wish I could, jeongmal!"_** She was trying to get away from him.

 **-** ** _"Mama! Papi! Don't go! Stop the plane! Somebody! Please! Stop the plane!"_** The first morning rays were coming through the window. Ilana screamed. Jihoo buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. _"_ _ **Why? Mama, Papi, I want to go too, why did you leave me? Take me with you."**_ The erratic breathing began again. **_"Why?"_**

Jihoo sobbed with her. **_"Mollah...I don't know. Jwosongmnida, Na would've stopped the plane if I could have. Ilana has to believe me. Na wish I could've stopped it for you."_** Jihoo felt her slipping, her eyes were closing again. She was already weak from the fever and the hyperventilating from her panic caused her to pass out. He scooped her up and placed her back on the bed. With shaking hands he took her temperature. She'd been hovering right at 105 (40.6c) or just under four hours, now she was at the danger point, _over_ 105. ** _"Jwosongmnida Ilana-yah, jwosongmnida."_** Holding her unconscious form, he murmured his apology over and over while his tears melted into her hair. He had to snap out of it, he had work to do before she went into convulsions. The cold packs weren't working but he placed them back on her temporarily. Taking a steadying breath, he called Hani and then Jaejoong.

Hani was completely shocked when Dr. Jihoo had called her to not only tend to Ilana but to come to his apartment and even gave her the code. Thankfully she was dressed and waiting for his call. She had all the things he had asked for; she had an extra set of pajamas and there was a 24 hour Walgreens where she ran to get a package of women's underwear. Now she stepped into his apartment, it was much bigger than hers and SaengJo's. They only had one bedroom. **_"Uissa!"_** Hani called out. She thought it best to at least let him know she was here.

Jihoo had put Ilana in a tub of cool water, she was still not conscious. He was glad he had the standard sunken tub replaced with a safety tub in the guest bathroom to make it more comfortable for his Grandfather. It had been easy to just sit Ilana on the chair and then fill it up. He heard Hani's arrival but wasn't about to leave Ilana unattended. **_"Hani-ssi, first door on your right!_** **"** He shouted.

 **-** ** _"Omo!"_** Hani said, walking into the bathroom. **_"What happened?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She has a fever of 105 and she's confused and hallucinating."_**

Hani saw that Ilana barely had her eyes opened and Dr. Jihoo was holding onto her hand. ** _"How long have you had her in the tub?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Only about ten minutes, I'm only waiting for her temperature to drop at least a point though I'd prefer two."_** Hani nodded. **_"There are IV bags in the refrigerator and the butterfly and IV line are next to my medical bag by the front door. Can Hani-ssi get that set up for me in the bedroom next to us; you'll find an IV stand in the closet there."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Uissa, arraseo."_**

Thirty minutes later, Ilana's fever had lowered itself to Jihoo's satisfaction. Draining the tub, he carried her out, soaking wet dress and all. He hadn't bothered to remove her clothing. Ilana was slightly coherent even if she didn't understand what was going on. **_"Jihoo-yah...what's happening?"_** She just knew Jihoo was there and she felt safe with him.

He laid her on the bed, wanting to act quickly before she got too cold. _**"Gwenchana, Hani's going to help you change and hook you up to an IV, you're fever is too high."**_ He read the distress in her eyes again. **_"I'm not going anywhere,"_** he gave her hand a squeeze.

 **-** _ **"Uissa,"**_ _Hani interrupted._ _ **"The bed is going to be soaking wet by the time I'm done."**_ Hani was already removing Ilana's wet dress under a blanket while Jihoo lifted her as necessary.

 **-** ** _"Deh Hani-ssi, we'll move her to my room, when you're done."_** Dry shirt in place, Hani moved quickly, cutting away Ilana's wet panties, slipping on a dry pair and adding the pajama shorts. Ilana let herself sink back into oblivion; Jihoo had her hand and was humming a soft melody. She couldn't fight the need to close her eyes. Once she woke up, she would not remember everything that happened. Jihoo carried her to his room and got her tucked in and Hani attached the IV.

He was torn; he needed badly some time to himself with his Violin but he also needed to stay with Ilana. Deciding he had Hani's help for the day and he really needed to get himself together for Ilana's sake. **"** ** _Hani-ssi, don't leave her side, juseyo. Na...Have some things to take care of in my office."_**

Jihoo sank into his office chair and sobbed. He cried for Ilana and for himself.

 ** _"Why...why didn't God take me too?"_** She had cried.

 **-** ** _"Mollah, Ilana-ya...Mollah. Maybe it was because He knew I would need you."_** He looked at the picture of him and his parents. The last one they had taken together. **_"Umma...Abeoji...bogoshipo."_** He had the F4 and SeoHyun to see him through that difficult time but what about her. She talks about her brother and yet, how could he have let their cousin manipulate her like that? And that fear in her eyes when he tried to hold her.

 ** _"Don't touch me!"_** She had recoiled in fear and disgust.

 **-** ** _"Lord, it's too hard! I don't know if I can help her...what if I can't?"_** He felt his strength dwindling, the task too monumental. Truthfully, he was afraid. The demons he thought he had conquered were back to torment him. He laid his head in his hands and wept again.

 **"...** ** _My grace is sufficient for you. For my strength is made perfect in weakness..."_**

He heard that still small voice and although the goosebumps formed on his arms, he was comforted. _**"My soul is weary with sorrow, strengthen me according to your word,"**_ Jihoo's mouth automatically repeated those words. SungRyung had given him that verse when he first came to the Critical Care unit and he never forgot it. It gave him strength and comfort. He knew, however suffocating his grief was, the Lord would give him the strength to keep going. He as a mere human could not help Ilana but the spirit within him could. A jolt ran through his body as he remembered what he told her at the park on her birthday.

 **** ** _"Sometimes the right friend comes along and takes part of that pain onto themselves and you are left with less."_**

She didn't say a word when he told her about his parent's accident. Instead of adding to his own pain, she took it all onto herself. **_"Paboya,"_** he had tears running down once again. ** _"Paboya, you made yourself so sick that day,"_** he said remembering that day in his home. _"_ _ **Ilana is going to tell me the truth now. No more hiding, no more getting yourself sick."**_

Jihoo picked up his phone and dialed...

- ** _"Yeobosayo,"_** JunPyo answered.

 **-** ** _"Tell me everything you know about Ilana."_**

JunPyo was shocked, Jihoo's monotone sounded different. He was forcing himself to remain calm. **_"Yah, are you sure? Na thought you wanted Ilana to tell you herself?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She will, Ilana isn't leaving this apartment until she tells me everything. Na have to know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? She's there with you, now? Na thought she was sick?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, she had a problem getting into her apartment. When they came to fix her lock, Ilana had fallen asleep in the chair. Knowing she wasn't well, I wasn't about to wake her up. JunPyo it was divine intervention almost. Her fever was and is still out of control. She woke up early this morning in complete delirium. She didn't even recognize me,"_** he was no longer calm; he was agitated on the phone but now softened his speech. **_"JunPyo, some part of her knew I wouldn't hurt her. She asked me for help. JunPyo...did...her..."_** he paused and prayed for strength to get the words out. **"...** _ **did her parents die in a plane crash?"**_ All was quiet on the other line except for JunPyo's breathe intake. **_"JunPyo, jaebal, tell me. Nae have had my suspicions but not wanting to believe it could be true. Not wanting her to have gone through what I did."_** Fresh tears fall down Jihoo's face. _**"Jaebal,"**_ he whispered.

 **-** _ **"Deh,"**_ JunPyo answered. It was better his friend hear it from him than on the internet.

 **-** ** _"How old...?_** **"** He realized Ilana had asked him the same thing.

 ** _"How old...?"_**

Jihoo had been overcome with his own emotion to realize at the time that her voice shook as she asked him.

 **-** ** _"Ten."_**

 **** ** _\- "Still too young,"_** Jihoo thought. _**"Who raised her and her brother?"**_ This was leading to the discovery of where her trust issues came from; other than from her cousin.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo-ah, she's chaebol, her parents will appointed guardians. They managed a Puerto Rican boy band and one of the boys became like a brother to her. He even went as far as..."**_ JunPyo closed his eyes. His friend was going to hit the roof. He would if it had been JanDi.

 **-** ** _"Mwo? What aren't you saying?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah...she's the face of his self-named foundation."_**

Jihoo's heart was beating rapidly against his chest. **_"JunPyo, you have no problems stating your opinion or talking in general, wae? What is the foundation for?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish! Wae! Wae did you have to call_** **me?** ** _WooBin is better at this than me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gu JunPyo, tell me."_** He spoke with anger. He finally asked and his best friend wouldn't tell him.

JunPyo let out a moan as if in pain. **_"Arraso, you wanted to know...children who have been sold into prostitution or sexual slavery,"_** JunPyo spoke at lightning speed.

Jihoo was quiet, all the suspicions he'd been denying all this time had just been proven right. **_"How? How?! JunPyo, how could this happen?"_** He had his fist clenched hard and slammed it down on the desk.

- ** _"Yah! Mollah! Ilana-ssi was kidnapped and when she was found, she was barely clothed and drugged outside of a hospital. You...can get the full report from WooBin."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** his voice sounded rough.

 **-** ** _"Eottoke?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Just talk to her and pray, what else can I do? Na have only scratched the surface of her scars. Na have to push deeper and what if I hurt her more?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah, Jihoo-yah, if anyone can do it, you can. We're on board with this, she's the one for you, fight for her. Just like...you did for JanDi."**_ Jihoo had always loved JanDi, but because she loved JunPyo, Jihoo made sure he played every card to get them together.

 **-** ** _"Komapta. Na don't know what day I'll be leaving yet. See you then."_**

 **** ** _\- "See you."_** JunPyo ended the call and leaned his head back against the chair. Thankfully JanDi wasn't home yet. She would want to kill someone if she found out and fly to New York to be with Jihoo and Ilana. He went out to where InHei was playing. **_"InHei-ah, give Appa a hug."_**

 **** ** _\- "Appa!"_** InHei gave her Father an energetic hug.

 **-** ** _"Appa will always protect you, arraso princess?"_** He squeezed her tight, tears threatening to escape.

 **-** ** _"Appa!"_** InHei giggled. **_"Appa, too tight!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? InHei-ah wants a tighter hug?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwaeyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_** JunPyo and InHei were in the middle of their mock squabble when Jandi had come in.

 **-** ** _"Yah! What are you two doing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo InHei Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "Appa started it!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Appa always starts it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ahniya!"**_ JunPyo stood and pulled his wife in for a well-deserved kiss.

So many things crossed Jihoo's mind as he played the violin, each note was a tear sent to Heaven for Ilana and occasionally for himself. He remembered the first time he brought her home, she had been so nervous and he was so angry at her by the time he walked into his door. No wonder she sobbed the day they lost a patient on the floor. No wonder she avoided talking about home and if she did, it was with a faraway look on her face. No wonder she had that volatile reaction to him when he wanted to examine her last year and also the morning after the fourth of July outing. There were so many 'no wonders', he couldn't count them all.

 _Mid-Day_

Jihoo played his violin for several hours until he was somewhat at peace again. It had been a long time since he played so intently for so long. He was exhausted from lack of sleep and had intense pain in the back, neck, and shoulders from playing. It was lunchtime; he had neglected Ilana and Hani all morning. Leaving the office/music room he went to relieve Hani.

 **-** _ **"Hani-ssi, how is she?"**_ Jihoo stepped inside of his room.

 **-** ** _"She's still very weak Uissa, her pulse is still elevated. But her fever has gone down a little. It's now a manageable 103.5 (39.7)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anymore hallucinations?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, occasionally she cries out but I'll play music and it usually calms her down."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, Hani-ssi, wae don't you take your time for lunch. Na can take care of her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso Uissa, if you're sure. I've started a chart on her progress. She's on the slower drip now. Can I bring you something?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo, take your time. I'll give you a call if there is a need."_**

Hani set off to the store, deciding she would make porridge for them. She didn't think Dr. Jihoo had eaten and of course, Ilana hadn't either.

Jihoo rubbed Ilana's cold hands in between his and bent to kiss her forehead. _"I'm here now; we're going to get you through this. The demons won't have power over you anymore."_

 _ **\- "Jihoo-yah,"**_ Ilana whispered in her sleep.

 **-** ** _"Deh, I'm here. Mianhae, I had to leave you with Hani for a little while but I'm back now, arraso?"_** Jihoo smoothed the escaping tendrils of Ilana's hair braid that Hani had made. He traced a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

 _Three Hours Later_

Hani returned struggling with the pot of chicken ginger juk. **_"Uissa! I'm back."_**

Hani received no reply, so she headed to the kitchen first and then to Dr. Jihoo's room. **_"Uiss..."_** Hani stopped and smiled. Dr. Jihoo had fallen asleep on the bed, his hand on top of Ilana's and his fingers woven through hers. Well, everyone could tell they were in love with each other. They were just taking their sweet admitting it to each other. She giggled to herself. Once Jaejoong had decided he loved Abigaíl, he didn't waste any time telling her and making her his. **_"Jihoo Uissa needs to pick up some tips from Jaejoong Uissa."_** Hani set about taking Ilana's vitals again and quickly straightened the other room. She took Ilana's dress with her and would drop it off at the Dry Cleaner below. An hour after she had arrived, she left a note for Dr. Jihoo, telling him to call her when she was needed again. Ilana needed sleep more than anything right now and the IV took care of some of her nutrients. Hani left for her own apartment.

Joy, who had all but been forgotten, decided to make her presence known to Umma and Ajussi. With a good pounce, she jumped to the bed from the side table, knocking over a glass as she went. She purred loudly in Umma's ear and pawed at her face. Getting no response, she did the same to Ajussi.

Ilana thought she heard something far away and felt Joy next to her. Eyes heavy and her body too, she tried to open them. Everything seemed to ache and didn't have a clear memory of why that would be the case. Trying to open her eyes again for, the room began to move, making her nauseated. She closed her eyes again. Feeling something warm next to her, thinking it was the cat, she tried to reach for her. Joy, seeing her Umma trying to wake up, decided to help by head-butting her hand. Ilana moved her hand slowly, her arm felt it was made of led and something felt like it was poking her each time she tried to move. **_"Joy-ah, are you poking me?"_** She voiced in a whisper, that's as loud as she could speak. More confused than ever, Ilana tried to open her eyes again. Her heart rate was increasing as fear set in. If joy was on her right, what was the warmth on her left? Once the room stopped moving, she tried moving her other hand but it was pinned. She saw it was another hand, resting on top of hers, a masculine one at that. She was again crippled in her own fear. She couldn't move but try and untangle herself from the other hand. ** _"Please,"_** she cried as loud as she could. ** _"Please, let me go."_** She was sobbing outright and struggling for breath. She couldn't see the arm that the hand belonged to was clothed as was she, nor that the arm belonged to Jihoo.

Jihoo felt something moving next to him _before_ he heard the sobbing. That immediately brought him to full alert. Trying to ease her fear, Jihoo lifted Ilana to a sitting position and began to stroke her back.

 **-** ** _"No...Please..._** **"** Ilana's eyes were closed as she cringed.

 **-** ** _"Yah,_** **"** Jihoo said soothingly. **_"Gwenchana. Mianhae, I dozed off. Sarang, Gwenchana,"_** he repositioned her so her head was leaning against his chest; he felt her shaking. **_"Gwenchana, it's only me. No one can hurt you, as long as I'm here. Ilana-yah, breathe with me, arraso?"_** She wasn't responding, still struggling with her fear. **_"Yah, gwenchana, you're safe. Chincha."_** He stroked her hair as he breathed deeply and slowly, praying she would follow his lead.

Ilana could feel the heart beating loudly under her head. Still held tightly against the chest, she could feel the rise and fall of it. Somehow the cold was lifting and being replaced by warmth. She knew that scent, although it was very faint and the voice...? She was struggling to put together the fragments in her mind. **_"Jihoo-yah...p-please?"_** What if this was really someone else? What if it wasn't him? What if in her fear, she was hoping it was him and it wasn't?

\- _**"Deh, pabo, who else would it be?"**_ He was relieved she was starting to come out of her terror. Jihoo continued to rub her back in small circles, while he gripped her to his chest.

Ilana remained as she was for a few more seconds before slowly opening her eyes. Still, very much shaking, she lifted her head slightly to look up at the person speaking to her. **_"Jihoo-yah!"_** It really was _him!_ **_"It_** **is** ** _you!_** **"** He smiled down at her tear-stained face. She tried to reach his face, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but something held her back. _**"Ow,"**_ it was the poking feeling in her arm again. **_"What happened? Where are we?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jamkkanmanyo (just a second), let me remove that. Your fever's much lower. Na think you'll be fine, now."_** He was letting go before she was ready.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah?"_**

He had already climbed off the bed. Before he cleaned his hands and slipped on gloves he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

A few minutes later, he bandaged her arm and was checking her temperature and her pulse. She still wore a worried expression on her face. He reached out and smoothed her forehead with his thumb. **_"There, that's better,"_** he smiled.

Ilana looked at his eyes. It same kind eyes she had always noticed but there was something different all of a sudden.

From the corner of his eye, Jihoo saw a note on the table. Reading it, again he smiled at her. **_"Hani-ssi left us food on the stove. Stay put, Ilana is still very weak and you're not done with the flu yet. It's only the first twenty-four hours. I'll bring you some porridge. Na don't think you've eaten since breakfast yesterday."_** Ilana had the worried look again. **_"Gwenchana! I'll be right back."_** He kissed her cheek and was off.

Ilana sank back against the pillows and tried to process everything. Had his expression always been that way when he looked at her? It was just so much more of everything, tender and caring and...loving...that word stuck in her thoughts. Her emotions were out of control again and she felt the tears coming. It had to be the fever making her crazy, she thought. Closing her eyes again, she thought of Jihoo. The first thing that struck her was his disheveled appearance. Jihoo was always meticulous in his appearance. His shirt was wrinkled, untucked, sleeves rolled up, hair a little out of order and the appearance of light facial hair. Was there a scratch on his hand?

Joy came up to her and began asking for affection. **_"Where did_** **you** ** _come from?"_** She asked stroking the cat. She felt her nerves rising again, where was she? _**"Joy-ah, are we in Jihoo's apartment?"**_ She vaguely remembered being locked out of hers. The room was done mostly in white, not unlike his room back home. **_"What happened?"_** Her head began to ache as she tried to understand why she was in Jihoo's bed and why was he so disheveled. He said she'd had a fever. **_"Oh no!"_** She rose from the bed before her brain had time to stop her. She got as far as the middle of the room, with nothing to hold onto, when black dots attacked her, making the room spin circles around her.

* * *

 ** _Well, I poured myself into this chapter as best I could. It was a long and arduous task that I thought for sure would never be done. Jihoo knows everything and now he's got to get her to actually say it._**

 ** _Crossing my fingers and hitting save. I'll be waiting for your comments!_**


	82. Secrets Revealed

**_TV-14 - Not advisable for children under 14_**

* * *

 ** _August 21, 2014_**

Jihoo busied himself taking Ilana's vitals. If Hani arrived before he updated her chart, he would be in trouble. Her temperature was still in the mid-range, not low grade but at least not high grade either. Although she hadn't woken up screaming during the night, Jihoo checked on her a few times and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He refused to leave her alone and slept on a mattress on the floor. She would have to trip over him if she tried to get up unattended.

It was time for her dose of the antiviral, Jihoo dabbed a cool damp cloth over Ilana's face to gently wake her up. He hadn't the nerve to ask her anything yet about what transpired during her delirium. He had left her alone only briefly after she woke, yesterday afternoon, and when he returned he found her fainted on the floor. He was able to rouse her immediately once back on the bed and lightly scolded her.

- ** _"Ilana-yah, Na told you to stay put."_** He had smiled tenderly at her and caressed her face. **_"You're not well."_**

Jihoo smiled at the memory, he had fed her a little of the porridge. She tried to resist but he treated her just like InHei and he managed to get her to eat a little. He wasn't expecting much as her stomach was completely empty, not having anything to eat for about thirty-six hours.

Ilana opened her eyes wide, with surprise, to see Jihoo smiling down on her. Again that new look in his eyes unsettled her, there was a new intensity in his gaze.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, agassi, it's time for your medicine."_**

 __ _ **\- "Shiro,"**_ she complained. It made her queasy and very drowsy. She had such little energy as it was. That and she was wary of Jihoo at the moment. She had wanted to know if anything happened while she was running a high fever. When he left the room, she had tried running after him but the dizziness got to her and she fainted. Later, when they were both quiet, she tried again.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah, did...anything happen while my fever was very high?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Ilana is not well."_** He was looking at his laptop and not her.

 **-** ** _"Anngwenchana! What happened?!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae? Was something supposed to happen?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A-anieyo, Na...sometimes...talk...in-my-sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara."_**

 ** _\- "_** **Ara** ** _?!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **\- "Deh** ** _?!"_**

Jihoo chuckled. **_"Is Ilana-yah pretending to be a parrot?"_**

 ** _"Yoon Jihoo! You're making fun of me!"_** Ilana brought the heal of her hands to the sides of her forehead, where a headache was forming.

Jihoo took pity on her and got up from his laptop to sit on the side of the bed facing her. Reaching for her hands, he placed them on her lap and then began to massage the sides of her head. **_"Deh...Ilana told me she had a headache once and also something about KyuJong Uissa."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mwo? When?**_ _"_ She didn't know if Jihoo was massaging her head to distract her but she wanted answers and she was getting sleepy again. **_"Hajima, Jihoo is trying to distract me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, is it working?"_**

 **** ** _"Anieyo!"_** Ilana tried removing her head from his grasp but he held on tighter. **_"Ilana-yah, it was a long time ago, now relax. Meoriapayo (Headache)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeogumyo."_**

In the end, she had fallen asleep again and not _wo_ ken until just now. Ilana had spaced out and he was calling her. _"Ilana-yah,"_ he waved his hand in front of her face.

 **-** ** _"Oh, I'm still tired."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, you're not close to being well yet. Take your medicine and you can have a little porridge. You need to try and eat to regain your strength. You have to fight this, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't need the medicine, I'll eat, I promise."_** It wasn't that she didn't trust Jihoo but taking anything still made her uneasy, especially since most medicines didn't agree with her stomach and this one made her very drowsy.

 **-** ** _"Yah,"_** he took her hands in his. _"_ _ **What's wrong? Do you want me to attach the IV again?"**_ He had been giving her electrolyte water to make sure she didn't get dehydrated again.

- ** _"A-anieyo! It's...just, it makes me feel worse; Na don't want to sleep! Why are Joy and I in your apartment still? We can go home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah,"_** he gave her his best smile. **_"Remember, Na told Ilana not to move yesterday evening and you did and...?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I passed out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh...and you're still too weak to get up on your own, right?"_** She only woke once in the night but he had to help her to the bathroom. His room was sparsely furnished and there was nothing for her to hold onto for a few yards.

Ilana just nodded, she hated the fact that she couldn't even walk to the bathroom by herself. The dizziness caught up with her each time.

 **-** ** _"Deh,"_** she moped, hating that he was right. She knew he wasn't keeping her by force and she was very grateful but it just made her love him even more. Her heart ached because she wanted someone better for him. Someone whole. Ilana felt tears in her eyes again.

 **-** ** _"Mian,"_** he saw the distressed look in her eyes and the tears threatening to fall. **_"Ilana will be fine in a few days. Na hope your cough stays the same and doesn't get any worse."_** She had begun coughing slightly. **_"Take your medicine and when Hani gets here she'll help you shower if you're up to it."_** He had sent Hani to the mall last night to buy a few changes of pajamas and lounging clothes as well and any toiletries Ilana might need for a few days.

Ilana felt her face heat up. She didn't even want to know how she'd gotten into the pajamas she was wearing. Perhaps she would ask Hani when she arrived.

At the Kim residence, Isabel was feeling better except for the cough. It was getting harder to keep her still or in bed. Esther, having grandchildren of her own, set up the media room for Isabel with an array of Disney and DreamWorks movies.

 **-** ** _"Esther, you didn't have to go out and buy her movies. We have so many at home. When Mr. Yoo brings Sylvia home from school they could have stopped to get them."_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo Abi-ssi, Kim Jaejoong-ssi would never hear otherwise. Now, Na will bring Abi-ssi lunch and then I will clean the room for Abi-ssi and Isabel agassi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Esther, please, you don't have to do that! We're the ones staying there, we'll clean it up."_** They had given Esther and Mr. Yoo extra work and Abigaíl didn't think it fair.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, there's not much to do, Abi-ssi has kept the room tidy. Let me just clean your bathroom and change the linens."_** Esther saw that Abigaíl was about to protest again. **_"Chinchayo, Abi-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi would prefer you take care of Isabel."_**

 __ _ **\- "Thank you, Esther."**_ Abigaíl didn't know how she would get used to Esther doing most of the work. Isabel and Sylvia weren't complaining.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, na will be back with lunch."_**

Abigaíl turned to her daughter who was curled up in a chair under a Princess Anna blanket and Frozen pillow. _"_ _ **Don't even think you're going to be spoiled like this when we go home."**_

Isabel dutifully coughed. _"M_ _ **ama, sit with me."**_ **She forced a cough again.**

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Convenenciera_** **** ** _(_** ** _opportunistic/seeking self-interest_** ** _)!"_** Nevertheless, Abigaíl sat next to her daughter. She didn't know Jaejoong had come home for lunch as a surprise to his girls and was watching with a grin on his face, just outside the door.

Jaejoong snuck in the media room and covered Abigail's eyes. **_"Guess who?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Appa!"_** Isabel forgot her cough long enough to launch herself around Jaejoong's neck.

While Jaejoong kissed Isabel's head, Abigaíl rolled her eyes. **_"Jaejoong, really, you're spoiling her rotten. She'll be a complete brat when we go home this weekend."_**

 __ _ **\- "Then don't,"**_ Jaejoong kissed his fiancé, who had come to stand next to him.

 **-** _ **"Don't start,"**_ she playfully swatted him.

 **-** ** _"Mama, can't we stay until Mama_** ** _Nane_** **** ** _and Papa_** ** _Mío_** **** ** _come back?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, we need to go home after we take our pictures on Sunday."_**

 **** ** _\- "Appa won't let me go if I don't feel good,"_** Isabel coughed on cue.

Abigaíl saw Jaejoong trying hard not to laugh. He was enjoying every minute of Isabel's cute protests. She smacked him again, only harder. _"_ _ **This answering back after I say no is not funny. I warned you if she becomes a spoiled brat, you'll be the one to discipline her."**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Yah, jagiya, let's not argue with Umma, she's been taking good care of you all week."_** Jaejoong leaned into Isabel's ear and whispered. **_"Sylvia and you have to think of something before Sunday to convince Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso!"_**

 **** ** _\- "What are you two scheming?"_** Abigaíl had turned to go help Esther bring in lunch and knew they were up to something and no good could come of it.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, Umma!"_** They both shouted at once.

Abigaíl gave her daughter _'the let me get my slipper'_ look that sent her back under the blanket. Her fiancé was not so easily frightened anymore and pulled Abigaíl in for a slow and delectable kiss. She blushed brightly, while Isabel giggled. Watching the two adults kissing had become a favorite hobby. It was just like in her movies. The Prince always kisses the Princess at the end.

 **-** ** _"I-I'll go help Esther,"_** Abigaíl practically ran out of the room, heart pounding from her fiancé's kisses.

As long as Ilana wasn't alone, Jihoo could spend a few hours seeing patients. Hani was a great help to him and he knew Ilana was safe with her around. He just wished her fever would stay down. It fluctuated throughout the night and even into the morning. It was keeping her from having an appetite and giving her headaches, making her unable to rest. He had given her a little juk for breakfast. And she only managed to take in a cup full. Left to herself she only ate a few spoonfuls, but then he'd take the spoon and would continue to feed her until he was satisfied. He would stop and pick up Sangmytang for dinner tonight; he hoped the protein and ginger combination would give her more energy to fight the virus.

An elderly patient had come in with flu symptoms, but it was already pneumonia. Leaving the patient's room, SungRyung had approached him.

 ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo, how's Ilana? Have you been taking care of her?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Noona, but mostly Hani. Her fever continues to fluctuate but she's only developed a mild cough."**_ He noticed Uee and ShiYoon had stopped working and were eagerly listening to the news of their co-worker.

 **-** ** _"Does Ilana need anything? I'll bring it to her, perhaps a meal?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo, I've had Hani taking care of everything for her. Just pray the fever goes down. She'll start to feel much better after that."_** Jihoo did not miss exchange between Uee and ShiYoon, they were both grinning at each other.

- _ **"Oh, tell her not to worry. We want her well."**_ She turned to see Uee and ShiYoon chattering with one of the nurses. " **I know** ** _Uee and ShiYoon miss both_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _and Ilana,"_** SungRyung spoke a little louder, as she knew what the trio was gossiping about. Jihoo and Ilana would come together when it was God's time, not theirs. She sensed things were moving slowly for a reason but she couldn't help be excited about it. Her two staff members looked chastised and scurried back to their desks.

Ilana felt a slight reprieve after showering but it didn't last long.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, na think it's time for you to lay down again. You're looking like you'll fall asleep at any moment and you've lost some of the color you had earlier."_** Hani had agreed to let Ilana sit out on the balcony for a little while. The sun had felt so good; her fever went up and down all day, making her constantly cold.

- ** _"Deh, you're right."_** Her head was starting to hurt. Standing up was always a challenge as black dots insisted on invading her line of vision. With Hani's help, they made it back to the room.

 **** ** _\- "There, I'll bring you some more of the electrolyte water. Can I heat you up anything to eat?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I've got a headache again. The water will do."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, I'll bring you an Asian pear with honey, arraso?"_** ****Hani didn't wait for an answer. She knew sometimes something sweet opened a non-existing appetite. Ilana's headaches and dizziness were largely due to the fact that she hadn't eaten.

While Hani stepped out, Joy stepped in. Ilana usually brushed her daily, but now it was three days since her last brushing and she was leaving black hair all over Jihoo's pristine white furniture. _**"Joy-ah, you're going to be in trouble with Ajussi for leaving your hair everywhere."**_ The cat burrowed under the blanket.

 **-** ** _"Na don't think Uissa will mind too much,"_** Hani handed Ilana a glass and set the bed tray on her lap, displacing Joy. _"_ _ **Jihoo Uissa made sure to bring the cat over for you. He must have anticipated you staying a few days."**_

 **** ** _\- "Yes, Jihoo is always very good to me."_** Ilana picked at the pear. Her throat wasn't very irritated but it was still soothing. Her taste buds were starting to return to normal and things didn't taste like metal anymore.

Hani sat in a chair, also eating a pear. She watched Ilana's face and it had kind of a sad smile. She wondered if Ilana could see that Dr. Jihoo had feelings for her. She giggled to herself all of a sudden. **_"Nampyon said Jihoo Uissa barged into the ER, carrying you and yelled for a bed. Does Ilana remember that?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Jeongmal? Andwae!"**_ She vaguely remembered being carried; though, by that time she hadn't any strength left with which to protest.

 **-** ** _"Na told Ilana once before Jihoo Uissa would be lost without you."_** At the time Hani was really only talking about work.

Ilana smiled at Hani. **"Deh** ** _and na told you I don't give myself such airs_** **."**

 **-** ** _"Wae? Ilana should. You two are cute together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na have forgotten Korean's favorite past time."_** Ilana massaged her head, trying to alleviate her headache. **_"Gomawo, for staying with me. Did...you bring the pajamas from home?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, neaga still getting paid and Ilana is far less work than the hospital. Na brought the pajamas Ilana was wearing. Na had to change you after Uissa soaked you in the tub, dress and all. Mianhae, I dropped it off at the dry cleaners downstairs."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana,"_** Ilana breathed a sigh of relief.

 **-** ** _"Hajiman Jihoo Uissa sent me to buy you a few more pajamas and comfortable clothes for when you start to feel better. And toiletries too; did you like the Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Hani, thank you for doing that."_** Ilana sipped some more water, suddenly feeling exhausted. All Jihoo did for her, it was impossible for her not to love him and yet she couldn't.

 **-** ** _"Ooh, Ilana-yah, you've lost what little color you had left, all of a sudden. Get some rest before Uissa comes back or we're both in trouble."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na think I'm going to take a nap."_** Hani moved the tray and Joy settled in the crook of her Umma's arm.

Jihoo sat in his office updating a few files before he left. He was anxious to stop off and get samgyetang for Ilana. He needed to get more food into her and might as well sneak in something that will energize her as well. He smiled as he remembered the staff on the floor. Perhaps it _was_ getting noticeable that he cared for Ilana more than just an admin or friend. **_"Eottoke? How do I reach her without scarring her further?"_** Again this bothered him.

 **...** ** _It's not by force, nor by strength, but by my spirit..._**

And that was what he kept forgetting; he had to be an instrument just like his stethoscope. He was trying to too hard when all he had to do was let God lead. Jihoo finished his data entry and left his office. Once in the car, he selected a classical CD from the changer to ease his mind.

Ilana was hiding from someone again. She really wanted that person to find her but knew she shouldn't be seen. She remained hidden for what seemed like forever until someone came to her and grabbed her. This wasn't the person she was hiding from. Trying to run away was of no use, he had a death grip on her. Off in the distance, she saw the one she had hidden from. He looked worried and tried to shout for him but her attacker held her mouth.

 **-** ** _"Hani-ssi!"_** Jihoo called when he arrived. Leaving the soup in the kitchen and washing his hands, he walked into his room.

 **-** ** _"Mianhamnida, Uissa, Na was just updating her chart. Her fever spiked all of a sudden. She's been calling for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_** He saw the tear stains on her face and sat on the bed. Cupping her face with his hand, he rubbed a tear from her face.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah..."_** Ilana mumbled in her sleep.

 **-** ** _"How long has she been like this?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Only for fifteen or twenty minutes at the most. When Na heard Ilana calling you, I realized her temperature had gone up again."_**

 __ _ **\- "Help...me..."**_ Again Ilana cried out in her sleep.

 **-** ** _"Hani-ssi, have samgyetang before you go, juseyo. Naega here, I can take care of Ilana."_**

Hani smiled, she could tell how much Dr. Jihoo cared for Ilana. He had taken her hand out from under the blanket and was rubbing it between his. **_"The anemia makes her cold, deh? We sat in the sun for a little while, until she was too tired."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ilana hasn't recovered half her strength. Na hope she can eat the samgyetang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ilana will for Jihoo Uissa. Na will get going if I'm not needed. Uissa can call me if you need assistance later."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, Hani-ssi, I will."_**

 **-** _ **"Na will see myself out, annyeonghi kyeseyo."**_ Hani bowed to Jihoo before he could get up. She saw his concern for Ilana who was still mumbling in her sleep.

Jihoo looked at the chart to see where Ilana's temperature was at. It had gone up almost an entire degree from the morning. Rising briefly, he walked into his bathroom to moisten a washcloth.

Ilana could no longer see Jihoo. As long as she could see him, she knew she would be okay. But she felt like she was going further and further away. **_"Jihoo-yah..."_**

 ** _"Jihoo-yah..."_**

Jihoo heard Ilana calling him when he stepped back into the room. She had tears coming down her face and she was shivering. **_"Jihoo-yah..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah..."_** Jihoo said softly as he dabbed at her face with towel. **_"Yah, gwenchana, I'm here."_** He passed the cloth a few times over her face until her eyes began to flutter. **_"Majayo (that's right), open your eyes. I'm right here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ji-hoo?"_**

She looked so lost; it hurt him to see her like this. ** _"Deh, I'm right here."_** He lifted her gently and wrapped her in his arms and pulled her tight so she could feel his heart beating under her. She still shook slightly under him. **_"Yah, gwenchana neh sarang."_**

Ilana thought she was still in her dream, had he just called her his love? _"_ _ **Na could-couldn't see you. Why...why is it so cold here? H-hold me a little longer, d-don't let go, juseyo?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'm never letting go, arraso?"_** He kissed her temple and continued rubbing her back, infusing her with his warmth.

The familiar feel of his warm kiss made her realize she wasn't dreaming. Pulling away suddenly, she looked at him in surprise. _"_ _ **Ji-Jihoo-yah?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, gwenchana?"_** He looked directly into her eyes and made her tremble. That intensity? Had it always been there? The care, the warmth, the tenderness? _"_ _ **Ilana-yah, don't suffer alone, tell me what's wrong?"**_

 **** ** _\- "N-nothing's wrong, I-I had a nightmare."_**

 **** ** _\- "What about?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I-I couldn't..."_**

Jihoo pulled her against him again. If she couldn't see his face, perhaps she would tell him about the dream. **_"Gwenchana, I'm here for you, tell me."_**

Ilana's defenses were buckling; Jihoo's heart was beating as fast as hers. **_"I just couldn't see you, Na neun paboya."_**

 **** ** _\- "Paboga anieyo (not dumb). Annchoah (don't like) when Na can't see Ilana."_**

Ilana couldn't help it; tears were falling down her face. Why was he saying these things to her? She was so confused and yet she couldn't pull away. What if she _couldn't_ see him anymore, what then?

Jihoo felt the tremors running through her. Why was she crying? She said she couldn't see him in the dream and yet she's away and he was here. _"_ _ **Yah, what's wrong?"**_ He pulled her away to place both hands on her face.

 **-** ** _"Mollah? Chincha, I just can't stop crying. Na think my head hurts again."_** Ilana tried bring her fingertips the side of her head but Jihoo stopped her.

He arranged the pillows behind her and then leaned her back. **_"Ilana-yah needs to eat. Na brought samgyetang, this time stay put, juseyo? I'll be right back."_**

Jihoo left a very confused Ilana. He called her _'his love'_! It wasn't the first time she's heard him say it and that look in his eyes? What did it mean? Why were she and Joy still in his apartment? Most of all, she wanted to know what she said or did when her fever was high?

When Jihoo came back, he found Ilana in the same position he left her in, thankfully. **_"Arraso, Na want you to try and finish all of this."_** He positioned the bed tray and handed Ilana the spoon.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo-yah, what about you?"**_ He was settling down to watch Ilana eat but wasn't eating yet himself.

 **-** ** _"Na will eat later. Right now, na want to see you eat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman..."_**

It took a lot of coaxing on his part but he finally got Ilana to finish most of the bowl. **_"Ugh, Jihoo-yah, I'm so stuffed, wae did you make me eat so much?"_**

He smiled at her. **_"Ilana needs to get her strength back."_** He removed Joy from Ilana's robe lying at the foot of the bed. **_"Mianhae, Umma needs her robe."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo?"**_ He was already pulling back the blanket and putting the slippers on her feet.

 **-** ** _"Kaja_** **,"** he said, draping the robe over her. He held her by the waist and led her to the same leather chair from the first night. ** _"I'll be right back, don't move."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, what are you up to?"_**

A minute later he was back, violin in hand. _**"There's no comfortable place to sit in my office and music room. Ilana wanted me to save this piece for summer nights. It's almost night time and it's summer."**_ Jihoo began to play his own composition. He played it to convey all his emotions, he was happy to have Ilana here with him. He loved her. He was hurt and in pain over her suffering and sorrow. Ilana was hearing and feeling his emotions over and over again. The music went from allegro (lively) to Rubato (free flowing) to Mosso (agitated). Although she'd heard him play the piece a few times before, he'd never played it quite like this. It was like he was playing to the sound of her heart. He made her so happy and she loved him so much but the pain from her past meant that she could never give in to those feelings. That hurt; it hurt like losing her parents did, it hurt like being betrayed. It just hurt. By the songs finished Ilana sobbed silently. She felt exposed as if her heart lay open for him to see. She crossed her arm in front of her chest as if she could block him from seeing into her heart.

Jihoo too had tears streaming down his face by the end. He opened his eyes to see her in the same state of emotions. Putting the violin down, he went to her. The chair was wide enough for them to sit together, although uncomfortably, Jihoo pulled her onto his lap. He wanted to hold her closely, wrap her tightly in his arms. **_"Sarang, nah Sarang,"_** he smoothed her hair as he tried to calm her down. **_"Did Ilana feel my heart?"_**

Ilana nodded her head against his chest. **_"Jihoo-yah..."_** she had to understand. There had to be a logical explanation to everything. ** _"wae...do...you call me...that?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Sarang, look at me?"**_ Ilana shook her head. She didn't want to look. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a one-sided love. **_"Sarang,"_** he pulled her away from him and tilted her head to look at him. He was giving her that same look he'd given her since the other day. She'd lost track of how many days she'd been in his apartment. **_"Neh Sarang, that's who Ilana is to me."_**

Ilana shook her head, trying to ignore his words. He didn't let go but cupped her face in his palm. Her eyes landed on the scratch on his hand. She took his hand, her heart continued beating loudly. **_"Jihoo-yah, where...how...did you get that scratch?"_**

Tenderly, he smiled at her and smoothed her worried brow. He tried to tell her with his eyes that everything was going to be fine if she just trusted him. Jihoo thought she must know what happens to her with a high fever and was worried over what she could have said or done. **_"Gwenchana_** **,"** he assured.

 **-** ** _"Anngwenchana!"_** She cried again. **_"Did I..._** **do that?** ** _"_** She ran a finger gently on the scratch. It wasn't any deeper than a cat scratch but it wasn't a cat. **_She_** had hurt him.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah_** **,"** he removed his hand from hers and placed it on her neck, where his fingers could gently massage the base of her head and his thumb stroked her cheek and jawline. _**"Gwenchana, Ilana wasn't herself. You were very ill."**_ She was completely horrified and all he could do was try to reassure her. He kissed her tears as if that alone would make them stop, even if he knew they it wouldn't. She was shaking and her breathing erratic as she shook her head.

 **-** ** _"Anngwenchana!"_** She tore away from him again and yelled. **_"It's not okay!"_** Pressing her hands to her head, she tried to regain her composure. _**"It's not okay, why can't you see that?"**_ She turned away and fled to the patio window, staring out with her arms crossed in front of her trying to keep him out.

He let her be for a few seconds, while he geared himself for battle. After a silent prayer for guidance, he went after her. He didn't turn her to face him, just wrapped his arms around her from behind, taking her balled hands in his. She was trembling in her anxiousness. _"_ _ **Yah...yah..."**_ He tried to bolster her with his strength. **_"Sarang...hajima...you're hurting yourself and you hurt me worse than a little scratch. Don't hide from me, juseyo?"_**

He kissed the top of her head and she gasped at his words. That's what she was doing in those dreams, hiding from him. **_"Deh...Deh, I've been trying to hide. Jihoo-yah, it's not supposed to be this way."_** Ilana sagged against him, she was so tired; so tired of running and hiding. What was she supposed to do?

Jihoo pulled her to the couch and leaned her against his chest with his free hand. **_"Neh sarang, eottoke? How can I not love the one who answers my heart so perfectly?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, you can't love me."**_ She was not fighting him but the tears continued to fall and again he let them, as his were falling also.

 **-** ** _"Yah, Ilana-yah is trying to tell me what Na can or cannot do?"_** He chuckled a little nervously.

 **-** ** _"Hajima..."_** She looked up briefly. **_"Jihoo doesn't even know me, jwosongmnida; I've lied to you so many times. Jwosongmnida!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, does Ilana think I've told you everything about myself? Don't you know we're the same you and I? We both came to New York to hide, not really to start over. Gwenchana, saranghaeyo, even your secrets."_** He could feel her shaking her head against him trying to deny their feelings. **_"We don't have to hide anymore, we found each other."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wh-what happened that night I had the high fever? I-I don't even know how many days I've been here."_** Realization dawned on her and she looked up even more startled than before. **_"Jihoo! You're supposed to be in Seoul!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Nah don't want Ilana to worry about me. You needed me more than they did in Seoul. Jeongmal!"**_ He reached out and wiped her tears finally. **_"Ilana doesn't have to lie to me anymore; you don't have to keep secrets from me. You can start telling me everything. Together, we can unburden ourselves, the pain can go away; we can do that for each other. Nal Saranghae (Do you love me)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-ah! What Na want or feel is not important! Don't you see? I'm not good enough for you! Harabeoji...your friends, they will never approve! We can't give in to this! It won't work, jaebal!"_**

He still had his arm around her waist and she unknowingly was gripping his upper arm, tightly. He didn't care. The goal was to keep her talking. **_"Na believe Ilana just answered my question. What everyone else thinks doesn't matter; they know how long I've waited for you. And it's too late, they already love you, don't you know? WooBin and JaeKyung and the others have been trying to get us together since they met you. Ilana's been stubborn, na do."_**

Ilana was shaking her head again. How could she have let this happen, she got too close, too comfortable, too blinded by her own feelings. Now it was too late, she would lose it all. **_"Jihoo-yah, they like me because they don't know me. I've lied to you, I'm crazy, really! I'm not right...,"_** she said softly.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah is no more micheousso than I am. You've bought your own lies and you make yourself sick."_**

 __ _ **\- "It's true! Why won't you believe me?!"**_ She had her hands balled and sucked in her lips. Finally, with a bleak look on her face, she spoke. _"_ _ **Fine! The number one reason, this won't work..."**_

He selfishly put a hand to her mouth and shook his head. _"_ _ **You don't have to say it, jeongmal! Gwenchana, you don't have to say it."**_ He heard the pleading in his own voice. This wasn't helping her but the pain in her face and the pain in his heart was so intense. Jihoo's heart ached for her; she had so little regard for her own self-worth or desirability. She not only fed herself lies all these years but those people who hurt her probably did too and her cousin, a Doctor, who is supposed to do no harm, continued those lies.

She threw his hand away in despair. **_"I'm not...clean!"_** She had to get it out if it killed her. _**"I'm not...no longer...a virgin!"**_ Sobbing, she fled and locked herself in the guest bathroom.

Jihoo sat, tears falling from his own eyes, he would've wanted to spare her from telling him, but she had to and she wasn't done yet. He couldn't let her off until she recounted to him every horrid and painfully awful detail.

Ilana was throwing up again. He could hear the retching, in between sobs. In today's society, her last statement might be laughable. After all how many women didn't save themselves for marriage. Many of his friends could give him numbers. Even he wasn't perfect, he'd let himself get drunk enough a time or two to numb his mind with the body of a willing woman. He wished it was just that she got drunk and had an embarrassing one night stand but he knew the real story. He left her for a few minutes before unlocking the bathroom, ready to fix the damage.

Ilana was still on the floor, dry heaving into the toilet and shaking violently. Picking her up gently, he walked her to the sink and cupped water in his hand splashing her face. He dried her face and then poured her a little bit of mouthwash, bringing it to her mouth. She went through the motions, too shaken to do otherwise. She wouldn't look at him, she was in a daze. He scooped her into his arms, she tried to protest, but he wouldn't let go. Placing her back on the bed, he removed her robe and tucked her back under the blankets. She still wouldn't look at him, which was fine for now. He knew she couldn't avoid him forever. Just to be safe he checked her temperature and pulse, she was shivering uncontrollably from her emotional stress. **_"Yah, try to calm down, breathe. Na won't leave your side, so don't even think it."_** Her temperature had lowered only slightly and her pulse was out of control again. Jihoo massaged her hands, trying to get her to calm down. The tears still flowed, she wasn't responding to him. If she wouldn't come to him, he'd go to her. Climbing on the bed next to her, he pulled her to his chest. He wanted her to feel his heart beating...breaking...bleeding...for her.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, just let me go,"_** she protested.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, we're going to get through this together. Na won't let you leave until you tell me everything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yoon Jihoo! Why are you trying to torture me?_** **You?"**

 **-** ** _"Deh, Ilana is torturing us. Tell me, give me your pain. Na can take it, I'm bigger than you."_**

 **-** ** _"Andwae! You know our hearts are the same size, yours is all full and it can't take anymore."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, you made room in my heart for your pain. You took my grief for yourself when we were at my home in Seoul, leaving me with very little. I didn't know that until the other day. No wonder I've felt so much lighter."_**

She didn't know what he meant but continued shaking her head. **_"Jihoo-yah, anieyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Shh, start from the beginning."_** He shifted her slightly and took her hand and placed it over his heart. ** _"Do you feel my heart beating strongly? If there wasn't enough room, you wouldn't be able to feel it."_** Ilana gave him an exasperated look, making him smile. Not that he felt like smiling but he wanted to encourage her, keep her calm. **_"I'm not going anywhere, so start talking."_** He felt himself drawing strength that could only come from God. Left to himself, he would easily just crumble, like her, under this huge burden.

Ilana still shook her head, **_"shiro, let's…let's end-end this now, before I-I hu-rt you with-with words instead of my nails."_**

Jihoo still had one hand caressing her back and the other trapping her hand on his chest. Sighing, he decided he'd have to tell her he knew some of it. **_"Ilana-yah,"_** he let go of her hand to lift her face so she could see him. _**"Deh, look at me."**_ Those wary eyes haunted him. He longed to see her smile but there was a time for everything and right now, he'd have to see her tears. **"** ** _I am a Doctor, first and I served as a Navy Doctor with the Marine Corp. I've_** **seen** ** _things and also I've_** **read** ** _your medical history."_**

Ilana sat up as if electrocuted. **_"What? How? When? Juan Carlos sent it you?"_**

She was getting agitated again. He brought her back down to his shoulder and weaved his fingers through hers. **_"Ara some of it but Ilana needs to tell me herself. Start from the beginning, what happened when you were eleven or did it start sooner than that? Gwenchana, no one can hurt you any more than you're hurting yourself. Do you like living in pain? Having that cold and crippling fear when something reminds you of the past? Don't live listening to the murmuring lies in your head, there's only one voice you should be listening too, He won't lie to you."_** Of course, Jihoo was talking about God but she thought he referred to himself."

 **-** ** _"Ara; ara!"_**

 **** ** _\- "If Ilana knows, than wae aren't you doing it?"_** His voice was stern but it had to be.

It was like being on the ship and telling KyuJong and YoungSaeng again. Back then, she really didn't have much to lose. This time she would lose her friend _and_ the one she loved. **_"Na...Was ten in New York for a children's Christmas show at Carnegie Hall. Appa is..._** **was...** _ **the chairman of a company he built. He...had last minute business to attend to in California, so...Umma and he wouldn't arrive until the show's start."**_ She hadn't mentioned why she was alone but Jihoo assumed her Nana was with her. _**"Na didn't know they never...made it until halfway through. Na continued with the show. Na didn't know...what to do? My body, my mouth acted on its own, my brain was dead, my heart stopped. Na died with them! I prayed to die! But God didn't hear me! He doesn't hear me!"**_ Jihoo felt her grip his hand. A tear ran down his eye as they also ran down hers.

 **-** ** _"Mollah, I know God does things for a reason. His reasons are beyond our understanding. SeungRyung likes to say, don't mistake 'no' for 'I don't love you'."_** He felt how tense he was himself. He was holding her extremely tight and hadn't realized it. **_"Mianhae, am I hurting you?"_** He asked as his grip on her slackened.

Ilana closed her eyes, squeezing the tears out. She shook her head 'no'; actually, the tight hold was what was keeping her in reality and not in her nightmares.

 **-** ** _"Keep going...get it out, it's poisoning your body."_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro, I can't!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, ara, it gets worse. Ara, tell me."_** Not that he wanted to hear it but she had to tell it. **_"Tell me, don't give those demons any more power and release it. What happened after?"_**

Shaking her head and clinging tightly to Jihoo, who was rubbing small circles on her back, she began again. **_"I didn't know what to do; Na was as good as dead. Everything that I loved, that brought me joy, was now dead. I was once a happy and loved child. Laughter and music filled my home and now everything was silent. Had I not been in New York, nothing would have happened. Do you see?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I see. Ilana doesn't know how well I see."_** He said silently. Jihoo knew entirely too well. He'd lived with the same regret for fifteen years.

 **-** ** _"I returned to California but I refused to live. I didn't go to the funeral; I still haven't gone to my parent's grave. I was ten, but I knew my own mind. Umma and Appa never treated me like a baby. They would talk to me about a lot of things and often brought me in when they needed to make decisions. I made Nana and my private instructor go with me to Puerto Rico, I was so afraid they would take me away from my home. I decided to leave first. When I wasn't studying, I was hiding in a secret room in the house. Nana didn't know where it was and I'd spend hours not eating or even sleeping. That's when I started to get migraines but I kept pushing myself. If God wouldn't take me with my parents, then I had to keep busy until he did or killed myself. One or the other."_**

Jihoo shivered. How easily that could've been him. Again, belatedly, he thanked God for those around him. **_"Sarang, go on,"_** again he kissed her temples. Her eyes still shined with tears but she had left him. She was in the world of her nightmares. It was as comfortable as it was frightening. It was what she knew. She wore an unwavering gaze as she spoke.

 **-** _ **"For almost a year, I studied around the clock, Nana couldn't say anything. She just made me eat, even if it was a little. The entire day I still wouldn't consume enough to probably count as one meal. I guess...you can say, I ate just enough to keep me alive. But I...missed home, Puerto Rico was nice and I'm sure it held fond memories but the more I didn't have my parents, the more I blocked out. The good and the bad."**_ She took a chance and looked at Jihoo, who smiled sadly at her, with tears just brimming on the surface of his eyes. **_"It was Jihoo that made me remember all the good things."_** Tears spilled over once more. **_"And it's Jihoo who's making me relive the horrible ones."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara,"_** he said gently, _"_ _ **keep going."**_ He wanted to tell her _'gwenchana, don't tell me more. Keep it buried',_ but he couldn't. She had to recount every detail, even if it killed them both.

 **-** ** _"It was almost a year after God took them away. Nana had gone out on some errands. I...was alone in the house. I saw that as my chance...to-to end things. I had sleeping pills that were prescribed to me in Puerto Rico since more often than not I couldn't sleep. The nightmares haunted me. I could see the plane falling, hear their cries. I never wanted to close my eyes. Those dreams never left me, whenever I'm sick or upset they come back, just to remind me."_**

Jihoo's heart was straining against his chest; he placed her hand back on his chest. He wanted her to know he was still alive and so was she. Despite thinking they wouldn't survive a day, they did. **_"Naega still here, Ilana can't scare me away. Gwenchana, keep going."_**

She was already exhausted; she felt her throat dry from all the talking. **_"Yes, he's still here, for how much longer?"_** She thought. **_"I don't...remember...everything; Kike said the sitting room was a mess. I had been yelling and throwing things. He was the first to walk through the door and curiosity led him to the fray. My guardians, actually my Godparents managed a boy group in Puerto Rico. I didn't know they were my guardians. They were on tour and I don't know why it took them so long to finally come. There was some miscommunication and of course, I wanted nothing to do with my parent's death. The lawyers took care of everything and Nana. So when Kike first saw me, I was taking the sleeping pills. He knocked what was left out of my hand and struck me hard on the back so in surprise I spit everything out. That was the last I remembered. When I woke I was in the hospital and I met my cousin again for the first time in years. They too...wouldn't let me die. It would have been so much easier on everyone. Why? Why?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, gwenchana,"_** he held her while she shook from the emotion. He'd pushed her hard and they still weren't done. **_"Anieyo, it wouldn't have been easier on everyone. Na wouldn't have met you."_** He ruffled her hair in response to her _'you still don't get it'_ look. **_"Rest for a little while, you did well. Neh sarang, ara it was hard and there's still more to come. But you did well. Naega proud of you, I'll get you tea to soothe your throat and then it's my turn."_** Ilana turned to him with a questioning gaze, to which he only smiled.

Returning with tea in hand, he looked at Ilana. She was shell-shocked. He handed her the tea but her hands shook too much to hold it. **_"Arraso, Na will help you drink and I'll be distracted from my own story. "Harabeoji was president. Abeoji and Umma wanted to heal people with the arts."_** His voice shook slightly but took a deep breath to compose himself before going on. **_"Mullah, Na don't know what went through my four-year-old mind."_** He swallowed and gave Ilana a drink of tea before continuing. **_"Abeoji was driving; Na was in the back seat, messing around..."_**

Ilana woke from her own comatose condition to hear him draw a shaky breath. She took the cup from him and put it on the nightstand and took both his hands in hers. **_"Anieyo, you don't have to tell me anything, chincha!"_** The sight of him struggling with his memories, re-opening healed wounds just for her, made a searing pain go through her heart. **_"Jihoo-yah! Gwenchana, juseyo! Na don't want to see you like this!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Now Ilana knows how I feel when you are hurting. Na, don't want you to hurt anymore and if I have to bleed a little to stop your bleeding, so be it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, hajima! Forget it!"_** She pleaded. **_"It's too much, it's not worth it!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana is worth it. If my pain lessens yours then magnify my pain to a 10. If my tears take from yours then let them fill a swimming pool."_**

Ilana was shaking her head and tried to cover his mouth. He took her hand away, _"_ _ **let me finish."**_ He saw her worry, her fear for him. Her eyes mirrored all that was in his heart. **_"Na was messing around...and..."_** Jihoo closed his eyes for a second and took a breath. Ilana was biting her lip, sensing that whatever he was going to say would cause some sort of breaking in her heart. **_"Na covered Abeoji's eyes while he was driving..."_** Ilana's hands flew to her mouth, the pain in her chest was unbearable but she couldn't let it consume her. She reached a trembling hand to his face and wiped away the tears. **_"If they hadn't held onto me, na would have lost my life too. They said it was a miracle I survived. Harabeoji...abandoned me after that. He never...returned to the house. If not for JanDi fifteen years later, we'd still be estranged."_**

Ilana was holding his hand for dear life; this connection was the only thing keeping them from sinking into a well of grief. **_"No more, Jihoo, no more. Wae! Wae do this to yourself?! I'm used to it! You've moved on! You're successful! Don't go backward for me!"_**

Jihoo ignored her and continued. **_"Na...became autistic. I withdrew from everyone. If it weren't for the F4 and SeoHyeong, Na wouldn't have survived. SeoHyeong took my hand and told me it was time to start over. She gave me Rui as a companion. Na could talk to Rui, tell him anything and not be judged for it. Or I could just brush him or ride him without saying a word and that was okay too. He didn't expect anything from me. I had Rui while the others had their expensive cars. But Na couldn't even get behind the wheel without starting to shake and perspire. It took some stupid contest JunPyo forced me to participate in to get me to drive. What an airplane does to Ilana, getting behind the wheel of a car was the same for me. I also had my music. What I couldn't express with words, I could express through music."_**

Ilana shook seeing the tears pouring freely down his face, even if he tried to smile. She knew it hurt him to bring up the past. Again, she was in his debt, he bared himself for her. **_"Pabo,"_** she wanted to hold him and tell him it was done, it was all in the past but there was one thing, she couldn't overcome no matter what. Jihoo clasped the hand that had reached out to touch his face. He tried to smile; he didn't realize how much it still hurt. He could deal with it now. He loved Harabeoji and that was all behind him but when he thought of that four-year old boy and that ten-year-old girl, it ripped him apart. Both having to face the world alone but the F4 were all orphans in their own way as well. They had banded together, for better or for worse. He briefly wondered if he should let her rest. The hand he held was cold; the rest of her was not. He made a decision and leaned forward to wrap her in his arms. **_"Do you hate me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mullon aniji (of course not)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah, I hated myself for a long time. Rest for a little while, we'll continue when you stop shaking."_** He alternated between stroking her hair and her back. **_"Gwenchana, you have me now. We have each other. Nothing can change that but this isn't over, arraso? We still have secrets to tell."_**

 __ _ **\- "Have-Haven't...you-you had...enough?"**_ She sobbed.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, na have room for more. As I take, you take too, so you see we're just exchanging what we have. Not really adding more."_**

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't continue with her like that. He needed to her to calm down or she'd have another tachycardia attack. He was sure her blood pressure was high from the anxiety but he knew however long it took, it had to end tonight. They were only halfway through. He had to make her finish. If he didn't it would haunt her all night. That's what he wanted to take from her, all those haunting dreams, all the years of repression, of locking it inside.

Jihoo held onto her for a good thirty minutes or more. He felt her heart beating steady. It was getting late, he knew she was drowsy but he couldn't stop, he had a patient to save. Neither Doctor nor patient could quit, both had to keep going. **_"Sarang...let's continue, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro,"_** **she complained.** ** _"I can't, I'm done!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na didn't know, how we would face this challenge but I kept asking and praying for strength and Jesus reminded me, it's his strength, not mine. So you see, I can have strength enough for both of us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na don't have that strength."_** She was too tired to continue arguing. She could die at the moment, just so she didn't have to continue. So she didn't have to disappoint and hurt him.

 **-** _ **"Gwenchana, Na have an Idea."**_ Jihoo got on the bed, next to Ilana, leaning his back against the headboard. He pulled Ilana to sit close to him and leaned her back against his chest and held her hands over her midsection. _"_ _ **Arraso, just talk and I'll listen. You can feel my heart supporting you, loving you, taking the pain from you."**_

Ilana still hesitated.

- ** _"Ara, this is the hardest part. It will be for me too but I can take it, chincha. Tell me what happened...when you were sixteen?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You don't want to know."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know some of it, does Ilana want me to tell her what I know."_**

Ilana shook her head; that would be a hundred times worse.

- ** _"Whatever happened, they can't hurt you anymore. It's time to let go. Inhale,"_** he commanded. _**"Exhale,"**_ he said once she responded. _"_ _ **Again, but on exhale start talking."**_

Jihoo made it sound so easy; she wondered if he realized how much he would be affected. It had to be different to see facts on a piece of paper rather than hearing an account first hand. She wanted to move her hands but he held them firmly in his. He kissed the top of her head and she exhaled. Having forgotten she had inhaled. She could feel the tears falling already and she hadn't even begun. He gave her a gentle squeeze.

 **-** ** _"Sarang..."_** He called her.

 **-** ** _"Fine,"_** she sniffed. **_"You asked for it. I...never got along with my guardians, they never tried and neither did I. Plus they were always busy with the group. I saw them for maybe three months out of the year. I refused to travel with them, preferring to stay and study. I was already starting my last year of high school. Kike was the only one of the guys who paid any attention to me. I think he thought I would try and...and harm myself again. I never did, not that I didn't want to."_**

Jihoo let go a hand long enough to stroke her hair. He hoped she would feel his support and love through all this.

Taking another deep breath, she continued. **_"Everyone was gone the summer of my sixteenth birthday._** ** _Hermila_** ** _, my foster Mother, suggested Nana take me to the beach for the summer. We own some condos on the beach and since it was early in the season, they weren't all occupied. I actually enjoyed it. I would rise early and take my books with me to the sand and listen to the waves. It was the same at night. I didn't wander far and it is a residential beach, so Nana didn't worry. There was always a group of young people surfing. They were pretty good, but for the most part, I was just interested in my books. Until some of the girls started talking to me. Soon I found out they were a little older than me. So I began a dangerous game of pretending. They were boisterous, always happy and laughing, the complete opposite of me. They invited me to a club, told me not to worry; they'd get me a fake ID. I didn't want to go but they insisted. I was completely sheltered from life. I didn't know about peer pressure. They introduced me to a friend of theirs and that's the last I saw of them for the night. The guy was all flattery...intelligent. We could discuss English literature, my favorite. He claimed to be studying to become a teacher. Once he got me comfortable talking to him, he ordered me a drink. I'd had wine and champagne before, so I didn't think it was a big deal. But they...caught up to me quick. Before...I knew it, we were...in his car, kissing and he caressed me places, he shouldn't have. He said he liked me, wanted us to get to know each other. Each time I saw him things got more advanced. But my mind was too numb with alcohol or whatever else he put in the drink to respond. At first, it was fun but usually by the time I got home, I couldn't really remember what happened. I remember it didn't matter where we were or with whom, he'd always kiss and touch me places. He'd systematically tear down my defenses, getting a little bolder each time. Then the group went on someone's yacht. I'm sure it was like JaeKyung's..."_** She heard him give an inward hiss before he hugged her tighter. _**"We were...I guess you would say...making out. Couples came and went, even if I was a little uncomfortable with things, I wasn't me, I was...Kathleen, like on my ID. I...wasn't sixteen, I...was twenty. All this was normal, right? That's...what I...kept telling...myself. Soon, it was our turn, I guess, to go down below decks. I was pretty drunk, and we continued drinking in one of the staterooms. I don't remember, other than him telling me he loved me and it was about time I learned what pleasure was all about. I think I cried for him to stop but he didn't. He said he'd teach...teach me to...enjoy it."**_ Jihoo rubbed her arms briskly as she had begun to shake. **_"Soon it became a daily routine, he'd numb me with alcohol and drugs and my body just did what he told it to do. By the time six weeks passed, we were visiting his home or spending a few days on a yacht and then one day I woke up somewhere I'd never been. I...didn't see Nana and Kike for six months."_** Ilana sobbed again, unable to continue.

Jihoo sobbed quietly behind her and held her tight. When he thought he could speak, he turned her to look at him. **_"Sarang,"_** she refused to meet his eyes. **_"Sarang, look at me,"_** he took her face in his hand. _**"It's not your fault, listen to me,"**_ she was shaking her head. **_"It's not your fault; you were drugged and used against your consent. You weren't in the right frame of mind to be able to understand what was being done to you. You said it yourself, you led a sheltered life. Sarang…neh sarang; neh yippeun sarang."_** Ilana shook her head and pushed off him. She ran to the bathroom, trying to lock herself in, but Jihoo was right behind her. She was going to be sick and couldn't stop it.

Jihoo held her as she struggled to expel the contents of her stomach. **_"Gwenchana,"_** he smoothed her hair, **_"get the poison out so that it can't hurt you anymore."_** Having absolutely nothing left to expel, Ilana sagged almost lifeless against Jihoo. He picked her up slowly and again took her to the sink to wash up. Had he not had a firm grip on her, she would've fallen in a puddle on the floor. Her legs shook like Jell-O, actually all of her did. The only thing keeping her sane was the simple act of brushing her teeth and Jihoo running a washcloth over her face. Tears fall off and on, she couldn't stop.

It was late; they'd been at it for hours. He needed her to tell him about the six months. He also wanted to know about her life afterward, how she ended up in New York but, he couldn't push her anymore tonight. There was always tomorrow. She had a firm grip around his neck as carried her back to bed. Sitting with her on his lap, he soothed her hair and back with steady strokes of his hand. He hummed and occasionally rocked her, all the while, she didn't let go. **_"Saranghaeyo,_** **"** he repeated often. ** _"Gwenchana, saranghaeyo."_** He continued until he felt her grip slacken. She finally slept. Tucking her in, he then stood as an angel, guarding her sleep.

 ** _Los Angeles, California_**

Park Jung Min was taking his job seriously, Ilana had entrusted him to open a new chapter for the company. He had some ideas and his Sunbae, Antonio was onboard with him as well. He was now scouring Korean financial journals for potential customers. The top chaebol companies were out of the picture at the moment. He would go after them later. Right now, he was looking at the up and coming companies that were financially sound and looking to invest in the U.S.

 **-** ** _"Yeobo_** **,"** Suzy, his wife called. She had been pouring over her nursing books. She was a few months into studying for a Woman's Nurse Practitioner degree. It was still early, but she'd been at it since seven. They both had, Nana refused to let them cook for themselves, so they had dinner at the main house and Nana consented to let Suzy clear the table but not to clean the kitchen. She shooed the husband and wife out the door right after. **_"Yeobo,_** **"** she came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck planting little kisses behind his ear.

 **-** ** _"Mmm? Suzy is trying to get me in trouble with Sunbae and Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "O-ppa...I need a break. Juseyo…?"_**

Jung Min couldn't resist her aegyo and when he called her _'Oppa'_. **_"Arraso,"_** he closed the website he was looking at.

 **-** ** _"Wait, what's that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 __ _ **\- "There's something about Kim HyunJoong."**_ Jung Min's web browser always had 'All Kpop' open. They both read the headline.

 **Kim HyunJoong Accused of Assaulting Girlfriend.**

 **-** ** _"Mwo?!"_** Husband and wife both shouted.

 **-** ** _"What sasaeng did this? There's no way Hyeong did this."_**

 **** ** _\- "Minnie-ah, try calling him."_**

JungMin dialed his number and there was no answer. _"Dog! It's horse, call me back. We're worried."_ He turned to Suzy. ** _"I left him a message, maybe I'll try texting."_**

 **Jung Min:** _Yah! Just saw the news, anae and I are worried about you._

 **-** ** _"I hope he answers back. We can't bother the others."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Macknae will lose his mind."_**

 __ _ **\- "More than he has already?"**_ Jung Min couldn't resist a dig at his buddy, who he secretly missed. Not that he would admit it.

 **-** ** _"Chincha? Park JungMin, how can you joke at a time like this?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara. Ara. Don't worry; I'm sure the sasaeng witch is just trying to get money from him."_**

 __ _ **\- "You know how private he is and he's worked so hard to have some selfish person spread vicious lies about him."**_ Suzy was getting so worked up, her fists balled and ready to strike as if the woman would suddenly appear before her.

- ** _"Easy, tiger,"_** JungMin laughed, taking his wife's hands. **_"It's a good thing we don't know who the girl is or you'd go right to her and scratch her eyes out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tch, I'd give her something to report."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau, yeobo. Remind me not to get on your bad side."_**

 __ _ **\- "Like you ever would,"**_ Suzy gave her husband an evil grin.

 **-** ** _"Wau, this is the yeoja that's been going with Halmoni to mass? Where's the Holy water."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo,"_** Suzy pulled her husband's arm. **_"Let's go for a walk to the little chapel and light a candle for HyunJoong Oppa."_**

* * *

 ** _Arraso, my dears, here it is. I'll be waiting for your comments._**

 **** ** _\- Jalja & as always kansamnida! _**


	83. Unraveled Secrets

**_August 22, 2014_**

 **-** ** _"Deh, Harabeoji, alegesumnida."_**

Jihoo had received an early morning call from his grandfather. There were some concerns about next year's budget that would be best handled in person. Since Jihoo was the primary person who worked on it, he needed to address the issues. A WebEx meeting wasn't going to suffice. Harabeoji and JanDi should not have to be pulled from the clinics to do his job but his job was also here in New York. He didn't want to leave Ilana alone. If he left her now, he could just imagine what would run through her mind. He hoped two years passed quickly and KyuJong Uissa could take over the clinics for him. It would give him one less concern. Ilana had told him on more than one occasion that she didn't have his talent. He didn't know if he considered it a talent, but more a necessity. He rubbed his face. It had been his third sleepless night. He watched over her sleep and wiped her tears.

Checking a sleeping Ilana's vitals, he showed deep concern. By the fourth day, the fever should be going down and Ilana's still hovered over 102 and that was with being on the anti-viral medicine. The coughing wasn't severe thankfully but the rapid pulse had already subsided and was now back and the high blood pressure wasn't there the other day. This was new; this wasn't part of the flu; this, he had caused. It was necessary for Jihoo to leave her for a little while. He needed to check on a few patients and make arrangements to be gone for a few more days. If he had to go to Seoul, it would only be long enough to take care of the things he needed to and come right back.

Jaejoong was smiling as he pulled into the hospital. Isabel's fever had been gone a full twenty-four hours and although Abigail wanted to return to work, he managed to convince her to stay. He loved coming home to her and Isabel. Sylvia being a typical teenager was usually in her room but his two girls were usually in the media room waiting for him. The number of flu victims had died down, things weren't as busy even though Jihoo hadn't been putting in a full day with Ilana being sick. He said a quick prayer for strength for Jihoo. His feelings towards Ilana were getting more and more obvious. Well, carrying her through the hospital lobby hadn't been very subtle. He grinned to himself, having heard the play by play from several witnesses. Exiting his car, he saw Jihoo was pulling up.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** Jaejoong said as soon as Jihoo was out of the car.

 **-** _ **"Annyeong,"**_ Jihoo inclined his head.

 **-** ** _"How's your patient?"_**

Jihoo sighed, _"_ _ **Could be better."**_

Jaejoong had seen that blank face on his friend before and it never occurred to him to ask if anything was wrong. He always attributed it to Jihoo's quiet nature. **_"Anything I can do?"_**

Jihoo thought about it and was grateful at Jaejoong's change of character from oblivious to considerate but there really wasn't anything that could be done. _"_ _ **I just need strength and wisdom. So...,"**_ this was one of those times he thought he really needed prayers. His life, all things considering, was not too bad. He was grateful for many things and didn't like to ask God for too many things for himself but this time, he really needed help. God put Ilana in his path for a reason. What other reason than to love her and help her heal? So, if he's to do that, then God would equip him for the task at hand. With JanDi, he didn't really know what he was doing; he was just there for her. Ilana needed him so much more than that. The thought of failing frightened him. **_"...if you and_** **** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _would pray for us, I would be grateful."_**

Jaejoong looked his friend in the eyes and smiled, **_"guerae, anytime."_**

Jihoo accomplished what needed to be done and was back home before noon. **_"Hani-ssi, I'm back, how is she?"_** He had stepped into the room.

 **-** ** _"Uissa, na had to give her the heart rate medication. It was unseasonably high for her being at rest. She only woke for a short time and I got her to take a little sangmytang. What happened?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Psychogenetic fever,"_** he sighed. **_"Na made her recall some things she'd rather leave buried."_**

Hani, wanted to ask _'what things?'_ , but didn't think it was her place. **_"If Uissa made her tell you things, it was because it was doing more harm than good to keep them buried."_**

 __ _ **\- "Majayo, get Ilana to see it that way,"**_ he smiled a little sadly.

 **-** _ **"Uissa fighting!**_ _"_ Hani cheered, getting a chuckle out of Jihoo. **_"Would Uissa like to rest and I'll continue watching over Ilana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo. Jaljinaseyo (I'm fine)."_**

Hani doubted that but he _was_ the doctor. How they managed with such little sleep, she didn't know. Her husband was the same way. _**"Arraseo, I'll be going then,"**_ she bowed and left.

Jihoo contemplated what to do next. He couldn't let her sink into her despair. He had to keep her going. Heating up soup from the night before, he decided it was time to bring Ilana back out from the cave she'd hidden in. _"_ _ **Yah, Ilana-yah, it's time to eat some lunch."**_ Jihoo shook her gently and she opened her eyes, as if in surprise.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo!"_** Ilana immediately averted her eyes.

He smiled at that; he was not to be deterred. **_"Eat; Ilana is running a fever again and if you don't eat, you can't fight it."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm not that hungry,"_** she mumbled.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, Ilana is going to eat anyway. Are you going to take the spoon or should I feed you?"_**

That made her turn, eyes open wide. _"_ _ **Andwae! I'll take it."**_

 **** ** _\- "Choah,"_** he grinned.

After she had eaten a sufficient amount he took the plates back into the kitchen. With Jihoo out of the room, she decided it was time to go home. She was reaching for her robe when he came back in. Ilana froze.

 **-** ** _"Does Ilana need help getting up?"_**

 __ _ **\- "A-anieyo, the dizziness went away,"**_ Ilana looked down and not at Jihoo. **_"C-can I-I...d-do you have my phone?"_**

 __ _ **\- "It's still in Ilana's purse; mianhae, it's probably not charged."**_ Jihoo reached for his own phone and placed it in her hand.

 **-** ** _"Gomawoyo, it's best for Joy and me to let you have your apartment back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani,"_** he didn't miss her stiffness and formal speech. She was withdrawing from him. She looked to him in distress as he sat on the bed and wrapped her in his arms. **_"Ani - tomorrow night, not today."_** Ending the hug, he grabbed her robe and slipped it over her shoulders and pulled her out of bed. _**"Kaja, let's go sit outside."**_ She followed; heart beating loudly as she went. **_"Anja,_** **"** he motioned once outside.

The weather was very nice and Ilana closed her eyes enjoying the heat on her otherwise cold body.

Jihoo sat next to Ilana, she wasn't at ease and it hurt him to see her that way. They still had more to talk about but he prayed that in the end, it would be for the good. _"_ _ **Yah,"**_ he took her hand in his. **_"Na, have to leave for Seoul tomorrow. I plan to be gone only three days. Two days of travel and one day to take care of the business."_** Ilana opened her eyes but couldn't look at him. It was too hard; too many things were going through her mind. Too many what if's and having no answers to her questions. **_"Hajiman we still have most of today and most of tomorrow for talking."_** Ilana shook her head. **_"Ara, Ilana doesn't want to but in order to prove to you that this is worth it, you need to tell me. Na don't want any more secrets between us? Arraso?"_**

Ilana remained quiet; she could feel tears burning in her eyes. Could she dare herself to see this through? What if he couldn't take it when she was all done? What then?

 **-** ** _"Sarang, look at me."_** He turned her face towards him. **_"What are you thinking? Ilana doesn't trust me anymore?"_**

Ilana swallowed, did she not trust him? **_"D-deh, I t-trust you."_**

Jihoo brought her head to rest on his shoulder. _**"Ilana doesn't sound convinced. Gwenchana, just talk to me. Na have to go home for those few days or I wouldn't leave you. Not like this, knowing you'd rather run away again then expose your painful memories to me. Majayo (right)?"**_ He felt her nod her head in acknowledgment. **_"Tell me wae Ilana didn't see her family for six months?"_**

It all flashed back to her, memories she had tried to bury. She knew she hadn't been successful.

Jihoo felt her pulse begin to race again. **_"Sarang, take a deep breath and then exhale. Naega here for you. No one can hurt you anymore but yourself. Na want to help you stop that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara,"_** she said after taking a deep breath and letting it out. He held her hand with his hand, the other around her shoulders. He rubbed her arms gently and kissed the top of her head. Somehow, drawing courage from that, she began. **_"Na woke up in a large home. I found out later, it was in the middle of nowhere. I got more of the same treatment as before. Drugged and manipulated to comply or...or punishment would ensue. Na learned quickly that's not what I wanted. Not that I wanted the things he did to me but I was trapped. I didn't know anything anymore, I didn't understand, I didn't want to do the things he made me do and yet I did them anyway. I had no control over myself anymore. Na lived in fear but he called it love...and...and I missed my parent's love so badly. I-I somehow...bought th-the lies. One day led to another and they were all the same. He kept me drugged just enough to not be able to control my actions or my body. He stripped me of everything, my name, my dignity, sense of right and wrong and of me. I was his property to do or not do as he saw fit."_**

She was shaking; Jihoo hated it but in the end, it was for the best. **_"Did you not see other people during that time?"_**

Ilana nodded her head. **_"A few others lived there as well and there were still parties to go to or getaways but never close to home. I'd be blindfolded or put to sleep while traveling."_** Silent tears poured down her face. There was more, an omission, a technicality perhaps. She hoped he wouldn't ask; she just couldn't bring it up otherwise.

 _ **\- "You're doing well, nomu mianhae Ilana has to relive this but it's for your own good. Had I a choice, Na wouldn't put us through this but I don't. Trust me, Na don't do this to hurt you."**_

She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her, what she was afraid of was him being hurt and disgusted and perhaps never wanting to see her again.

 _ **\- "Anything more you want to tell me about that time?"**_ Ilana shook her head, hoping he wouldn't ask. **_"Arraso, the hardest part is over. Mianhae, nae sarang, mianhae but I'm still here. I haven't gone anywhere."_** He knew what she was thinking. **_"And I'm_** **not** ** _going anywhere. What happened after those six months?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I woke up in the hospital. I couldn't talk or wouldn't. I found out later, that Kike worked with the detectives to try to find me. He paid for information out of his own money. Not that it couldn't be drawn from the company or my own investments but he wanted to take care of it on his own. He figured neither my Godparents nor Juan Carlos had really prevented me from getting manipulated, so it would have to be him to find and rescue me. Mute, I threw myself back into my studies immediately. Na was back in my old routine, studying only, with lack of sleep or food. I was constantly getting sick. Juan Carlos was sometimes no worse than my captors, not letting me out of the house or forcing me to stay in the-the hospital. I finished High School a year early and immediately began the Architecture and Marketing courses. It was easy to finish those degrees early because I could do my internship at the company while I studied. I had my degree by the time I was twenty. Na was expected to take over the company but I knew there was no way I could run it. I could work drawing up the blueprints or surveillance or do marketing research but I couldn't be on the front lines, meeting clients and running board meetings. There was no way. I was still young anyway; our upper management knew I had complete faith in them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, if I can do it, so can you. How did you end up in New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na...ran-ran away from home. I...got sick, I woke up in the hospital and overheard Juan Carlos talking...about my 'often fatal' anemia."_** Ilana clenched her free hand. Jihoo applied a gentle pressure to the hand he held. **_"Jihoo-yah, he never once told me anything. I was so angry, I felt...like everything around me was a lie. Why did I study so hard, if I was just going to die anyway? It was the only thing I could do to keep me going every day, was studying and working hard within the company. I felt like he had just taken that from me. What was the point of existing? It wasn't the first time I'd run away from the hospital, so I was restrained. Kike had helped me escape once and I'd practiced getting out of restraints at home. I was pretty good at it by then. I knew the ins and outs of the hospital and timed my escape accordingly."_** Jihoo was only slightly appalled but didn't comment because she was showing signs of life again. **_"I hired a cab, ran home, stuffed my suitcase full of I don't know what, called the company travel department, and ended up on the cruise. Na...Oppa-deul wouldn't leave me alone. I was so upset about two weeks after boarding; I slammed the railing with my hand until I sprained it. I was an emotional wreck when KyuJong Oppa came across me. I'd hardly slept or ate those two weeks and it was taking a toll on me. He took care of my hand and fed me and they took care of me the rest of the cruise. I didn't plan on leaving my suite ever but they pleaded, cajoled, tricked, or forced me out every chance they got."_** Jihoo saw a hint of a smile form on her face. **_"I'd never had friends before, always too caught up in myself to bother with others."_** Jihoo knew how that felt because he had been the same way. _"_ _ **My cousin used to make me volunteer at the hospital, so I knew how to work the patient record system. I began to help KyuJong and Suzy and decided to pursue a new career. Unfortunately, when I told Kike, he wasn't too happy but he wanted to help and asked Juan Carlos to recommend me."**_ Ilana shrugged. **_"I passed the directors interview and SungRyung's and that's it. Kike found the apartment for me and had Nana and Brendon set it up."_**

 __ _ **\- "Who's Brendon?"**_ Jihoo was curious, it was a name she had never mentioned.

 **-** _ **"He's a...family friend.**_ _"_ Ilana felt awkward all of a sudden. She was so used to hiding her affluent background, that to suddenly confess she had a personal driver was just too odd. After all, Brendon _was_ more of a friend, than an employee. She suddenly felt both his arms around her.

\- _**"Gomawo,"**_ his voice was thick with emotion. **_"It was hard and painful but I'm glad you told me. Na wanted you to tell me, to trust me, so that I could tell you how much I cared for you. How much you drew me to you in a way l couldn't explain. Before I knew it, Na couldn't wait to see you every day. When I went home, all I could do was wonder what you were doing. Saranghaeyo, Na never thought I'd say or think those words again until you came along."_**

Ilana didn't want to face him still, not with her shame completely exposed but there was something in his voice that made her look. There was such a need on his face, a need for her to believe in him, to trust in him, to take that leap from the shadows with him.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, you have me, now. No one can hurt you anymore."_**

Ilana couldn't draw away, even if she wanted too. _"_ _ **Ara,"**_ she took a trembling hand and touched his face wiping away his tears as he so often did for her.

 **-** ** _"Ara, there are things Ilana has held back but I know you'll tell me in time. I pushed you so hard, mianhae but it's done, you're free. You don't need to worry anymore. If something bothers you or if you have a nightmare, you can always tell me. Na will be there, ready to listen."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know how to do that...I'm used to keeping it all in. KyuJong and YoungSaeng Oppa were quick to read my moods and knew when something was wrong. They could push me or say the right thing that would make me talk, whether I wanted to or not. Jihoo...does that too. You left me no choice but to tell you everything, even if I didn't want to. If I...couldn't act...on my feelings...or…let you act on yours,"_** she took a breath and let it out. **_"I might as well say goodbye and the best way to do that was...to tell you everything and make sure...you never looked at me the same again."_**

 **** ** _\- "But it backfired, didn't it?"_** She had been looking away from him again. Again he reached out to bring her back. **_"Naega still here and always will be. There's a reason, Na won't let you go. I want to tell you that reason."_** He saw her get nervous again but he held her with his eyes, not letting her turn away. _"_ _ **Nae first thought myself in love with SeoHyeon..."**_

Ilana stopped him, **_"Jihoo-yah, no...You don't have to tell me anything more. Na don't need to hear it. It won't change what you mean to me,"_** she pleaded. She didn't want him bringing himself down to make her feel better. She could never rejoice at his suffering.

 **-** ** _"Deh_** **,** ** _it affects what_** **Ilana** ** _means to me."_** He saw her worried look and smoothed out her forehead. Despite the warm sun on the patio, her hands were cold. This was all new and difficult for her to take in and she was still unwell. **_"Kaja, I'll finish nae story over tea."_**

A few minutes later, they sat on the couch, with steaming cups of tea. Ilana managed to hold her cup and not spill the scalding liquid all over herself.

After taking an initial sip of tea as if for comfort, Jihoo began. _**"Na was in love with SeoHyoun Noona, at least I told myself I was. She'd come back for a short visit. Her family was planning a huge birthday celebration and farewell banquet. That's where I planned to tell her. Many things happened that night and she also announced she was leaving for Paris. I had to tell her and I finally was able to get some time alone with her. I told her not to go, that I loved her. I even kissed her, proving that my feelings were of a man who loved her not a boy's childish crush. Even If she was a few years older, I wasn't a child anymore."**_ He smiled a little, **_"she had no intention of staying. JanDi even begged her to stay for my sake. I was so mad at JanDi for interfering. I yelled at her but it was JanDi who made me realize I needed to go after her. So I chased after SeoHyeon to Paris. It was eye opening and a good lesson. She was busy with her studies and Na could do nothing for her. Na was only in the way. Perhaps it really was just a boyish crush after all."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, juseyo,"_** Ilana tried stopping him again. This was too personal; he didn't need to tell her. **_"This is too much, it's not my business. I don't need to know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ilana does. When Na returned, I couldn't wait to thank JanDi. If she hadn't made me realize I needed to go after SeoHyeon, I would have been waiting for nothing. She met someone soon after and eventually married him."_**

Ilana wished her mistake had brought her peace, like Jihoo's and not daily torment.

 **-** _ **"I'm not done,"**_ Jihoo said as if reading her thoughts. It was a very bad habit of his, in Ilana's opinion. **_"When Na stepped foot back in school, Na found JunPyo announcing that he and JanDi were officially a couple. It bothered me for some reason. Na later found JanDi on the school roof,"_** he smiled when Ilana looked at him, questioning his need to haunt rooftops. **_"Na began to tease her, saying that Na was too late. Na thought I'd take her for myself and JunPyo beat me to it. Mollah what was going through my mind just yet but Na was slowly falling in love with JanDi. Na spoke to no one about what happened with SeoHyeon, Na was back and that was it. We all went on vacation to New Caledonia and JanDi was having a hard time being JunPyo's girlfriend."_** Jihoo chuckled. _**"He took some getting used to back then. JanDi couldn't sleep one night, neither could I. We ran into each other on the beach. She unburdened herself and so did I. It's funny, SeoHyeon told me to love JanDi, instead of her. Well, a moonlit night on a private beach, the waves gently lapping, Na couldn't help myself...Na kissed her. Na kissed my best friend's girl."**_ He looked at Ilana's face to judge her expression but it hadn't changed. She continued looking at him with concern. _**"That's what provoked JunPyo to evict JanDi and me from school and begun the dumb contest that in the end, was a tie and I was able to let go of my fear of driving. Na continued to love her and be there for her and JunPyo. Na did everything I could to make sure she was happy with him. She went through a hard time because of his Mother and I was very willing to take her away from him if he couldn't protect her. She had nowhere to live all of a sudden and Harabeoji brought her home. Na wanted to tell her how I felt hajiman naneun pabo, I couldn't. Then she was gone, she went to find her parents. Things were too hard on her; JunPyo...gave into his Mother's pressure. It was by chance I saw her on the news in passing, one day. Na gave JynPyo the chance to go after her but he didn't and so I took my chance and went after her immediately. I prepared to give her this."**_ _Jihoo removed the chain from his neck._ _ **"This was my Mother's wedding ring and Halmoni's before that."**_ Ilana just listened, amazed. **_"Of course, she turned me down; I've always only been Sunbae to her. Things got worse before they got better. When things finally worked out and the two people I cared for the most were finally happy, Na left. Na enlisted the very next day without saying goodbye, only to Harabeoji."_** Jihoo saw Ilana's shocked face. **_"Deh, just like Heo YoungSaeng. I never returned; Na was happy she was happy. JunPyo is Na chingu and a good man hajiman wae couldn't it have been me? Na decided to leave, JaeKyung's parents helped me get settled in New York and Na worked hard to forget that I loved her. Na avoided the F4 most of the time. Na tried to find excuses not to spend time with them. The only one that I had more of a communication with was WooBin. Jaejoong, JaeKyung's parents, and Harabeoji were constantly arranging dates for me. Na rarely accepted, no one could take JanDi's place in my heart but then you almost tripped on that step and you made me smile."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na was told you never smiled for anyone other than your patients."_**

 **** ** _\- "Majayo, but you made me smile that day and Na was curious why you carried gloves in your purse in the middle of summer. When Na saw you with SungRyung Noona the next day, Na hoped you would get the job and also Na hoped you remembered the step."_** Jihoo saw Ilana's skin color and a slight smile forming on her face. **_"Ilana doesn't know how many times our paths crossed without you even realizing it. Na was starting to feel like you were stalking me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo, Jihoo was the one always showing up when I least wanted him too. It was like you...delighted in seeing me humiliated."_** And just like that, the light in her face that had begun to return was now gone.

 **-** ** _"Sarang_** **, nae** ** _sarang_** **.** ** _Nae would never deliberately hurt you, nor do I like seeing you hurt. Na didn't make you tell me these things to wound you all over again but to heal you. Arraso?"_**

Ilana shook her head, she understood his intent but what if he was the one hurt in the process. That is what she didn't want to happen.

 **-** ** _"JanDi told me you returned my smile to me and not to lose it again, so you see, I_** **won't** ** _lose you. Ilana-yah,"_** he picked up the ring, chain and all and took her hand in his. He placed the ring in the palm of her hand and closed her fingers over it. He saw her eyes widen and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. _**"Ilana-yah, Naega not expecting an answer today hajiman when I return from Seoul I will. Saranghaeyo, will you wear this ring? Will you take it as a symbol of my promise to love you always? You know the song U, which always seems to play when we're together? I just realized the lyrics are all about you and me. 'You who can make me smile, You I will treasure you only...The promise I made for you I will do everything, You whom I've been dreaming of all this while, I found you now'. I especially like 'From the beginning, I'm born to be your only man'. You see, whatever happened, God had his own reasons but for that reason, he set us aside for each other. That someday, we would meet and be able to heal each other's wounds."**_ Ilana had tears in her eyes once more. Could she really be happy? Could she dare hope for happiness?

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, California_**

 ** _August 23, 2014_**

JungMin's phone was ringing, it was his wife's day off and she was snuggled up next to him. Suzy, of course, would be the first to hear the phone. Her husband needed to be catapulted out of bed. **"JungMin,"** She smacked his back, hard. He rolled over to face her and snuggled her more. _"_ _ **Park JungMin!"**_ She kicked him in the shins hard enough that he released her, still half asleep. **_"Namja!"_** Suzy climbed over her husband and managed to answer the phone before the caller gave up. **_"Yeobosayo? Hello?"_** Half asleep, still, her brain struggled to grasp what language to use.

 **-** ** _"Suzy-ssi?"_** Kim HyunJoong hoped he hadn't called at a bad time. Suzy was a little out of breath from struggling with her husband who refused to wake up. **_"Mianhae, is this a bad time?"_**

 __ _ **\- "HyunJoong Oppa!"**_ Suzy finally placed the voice of the caller. ** _"Omo! We've been worried sick about you! Oppa, who is this witch, I'll_** **talk** ** _to her_** **.** ** _Oppa, wae is she doing this to you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, it'll blow over, Na just have to wait until she calms down."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anngwenchana Oppa! Do you know what they're saying about you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na just have to have faith in my fans...and Nae chingu-deul,"_** he chuckled, hoping to alleviate some of Suzy's panicking. **_"Mianhae for causing you to worry."_**

 **** ** _\- "How can Oppa be so calm?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Suzy-ah, I'll get through this. Na have faith, family, chingu, and fans. Na could be a lot worse. Yah! I'm leaving for Bangkok, like now. Where's Mal?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish Oppa! We're supposed to be comforting you and it feels like the other way around."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, ara I can count on chingu for support."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jamkkanmanyo, I've got to wake him up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, mianhae."_**

Suzy put down the phone and proceeded to cut off her husband's air supply. She hated doing it that way but it was the fastest way and HyunJoong was waiting. JungMin began to thrash and knock off his assailant. When he finally opened his eyes, Suzy let go of the cushion she was using and rolled away to prevent her own injury. **_"Nampyeon, get your phone! HyunJoong Oppa is on the line."_** Suzy left to the kitchen to pour a glass of carrot juice for him. Most can't function without coffee in the morning; her husband had to have his carrot juice. JungMin, still dazed, picked up his phone. **_"Yah, Joongie-ah! You just return my call after two days and you pick five A.M. on Saturday?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh, mianhae, should I hang up?"**_ HyunJoong was smiling on the other end. He truly had some great friends.

- ** _"Ani! Aish! What's going on? Gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's hard, hajiman I'll survive. It's a huge mess and Na need for her to calm down. There's no talking to her right now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Joongie-ah! You need to do something! Set the record straight!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara what I did and didn't do, as long as I'm complying with police, I'll be okay. It'll be worse for her if she's discovered."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Anae will go over there and strangle her._** **"** JungMin heard some noise in the background.

 **-** ** _"Mal, I've got to board my plane now. We're leaving for Bangkok. I'll be going to the police station when my schedule settles down. I'll call you guys then. Keep the others calm for me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Keep the others calm he says! Tch! Arraso, go! Do what you do best. Charm your audience; we've got your back. If you need character witnesses we're there for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Komapta."_**

Suzy was waiting for her husband to finish and handed him his drink. **_"Ah_** **,"** he sighed in contentment. **_"I needed that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is he really going to be okay?"_** Suzy asked.

 **-** ** _"He's Kim HyunJoong; he's worked too hard to let this stop him. His concerts are all sold out. This might slow him down but only for a little while. He'll overcome, his reputation speaks for itself, I hope."_** JungMin had downed his juice and was now wide awake. He eyed his wife's disheveled form with appreciation. **_"It's still early,"_** he said, before pulling her back into bed with him.

 **-** ** _"JungMmm...,"_** was all she managed before rolling her under him and her mouth was occupied with his.

Jihoo and Ilana were in her apartment for a change. They had called security to come and re-code her door, which she wrote down and promptly handed to Jihoo. He, in turn, accepted without comment, only the straight face that secretly held a teasing smile just for her. That action had spoken silently what she hadn't said verbally. _**"I'm learning to trust, can we start with this? I'm learning to accept love, can we start slowly?"**_ His answer was _'yes'_. He'd waited this long, he had no problem taking it slow.

Having ordered Sushi for dinner, they laughed as Joy rubbed against everything and anything, re-marking it as her property. Ilana was much calmer, if not still a little hesitant. The weight of their grueling two-day conversation had lifted somewhat. They spent the last twenty-four hours getting reacquainted without the secrets. Jihoo couldn't help but tell her of all the times he had accidentally spied on her without her knowledge.

 **-** _ **"The first time was the day of our first meeting. Jaejoong was being an idiot, as usual, that day."**_ Ilana smiled, remembering her near panic attack. **_"Na had to deliver bad news to a family and went to the rooftop to clear my head. Ilana came as I was in my favorite spot, which you stole from me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, didn't Ilana know you took over all my favorite spots?_** **"** Ilana shook her head. **_"This is why we were always running into each other. Ilana only has herself to blame, Na became attached to seeing you. Na remember that day, I heard you speak Korean. You were on the phone and I assumed it was Ilana's namja-chingu. Na remember you were upset but it wasn't my business and stayed quiet. Soon, thanks to your conversation, you were smiling again. Na thought you yippeun, the way your smile lit up your entire face but most of the time you were sad. Na could see it in your eyes; they held the same look as mine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? You should have continued to ignore me. You wouldn't have had to take on so much pain."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aniya, na couldn't help it."_** He toyed with her hair, running his fingers through it. **_"Everywhere I went Ilana was there. The rooftop, the back table in the cafeteria, that's where Na heard you talking in your sleep."_** Ilana's eyes widened, making him smile. **_"Na was upset, you were at my table but when I sat, I saw how pale you looked. Na asked if you were unwell and you answered in your sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah! Do you realize how embarrassing this is to hear? I've done nothing but disgrace myself in front of you. Why didn't you wake me up and tell me to get out of your favorite spot."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aniya! You told me you had a headache in Korean."_** Ilana kept turning red. **_"Na didn't want you to be late getting back. Na saw Hani and asked her to wake you up. Ilana went running out of the cafeteria."_**

 __ _ **\- "Omo! Na remember that day. Ugh!"**_ She covered her face in embarrassment. Jihoo removed her hands and kissed her cheek. Despite being embarrassed, she still had that light in her face.

 **-** ** _"Choah to see you smile, your face becomes so alive. When you're sad you close up and it's like you're not there anymore. Can Ilana always stay open for me? Even if it hurts?"_**

Ilana took a breath, **_"I...can try."_**

He knew she was trying. He knew she was trying for him. Perhaps that was selfish of him, to expect so much from her but he knew she had it in her. If she was trying to open up for him, it was because she also wanted it for herself. She just didn't know it yet.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo-yah, how you've suffered for me."**_ It was her turn to place a loving hand on his face. **_"Na can't help but be afraid that one day you will regret all this."_**

 __ _ **\- "Andwae! Na need you to stop doubting."**_ He saw the skeptical look in her eyes. **_"Jeongmal!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! When Jihoo looks at me so sternly, I remember why I was afraid of you at first."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara! Na think I understand now why I made you nervous."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinha, Jihoo-ah looked at me like he knew Na was a fraud. Like you could see my thoughts and sometimes, Na think you did."_**

This made him laugh. **_"It was Ilana's guilty conscience. You wanted to be discovered; you wanted me to tell you to stop hurting yourself. That you'd be fine."_** He wrapped her in his arms. He wished she would have confided in him back then but it wasn't time yet.

 **-** ** _"Mollah, being discovered by you was the hardest. KyuJong and Young Saeng Oppa only got a hint of what happened. You...you made me spell it all out. Jihoo already knew. There was nowhere I could hide."_**

 **** ** _\- "Majayo, never hide from me again."_**

 __ _ **\- "As long as you don't let go,"**_ she thought. **_"Wae? Do you really want to do this? You can walk away. I couldn't live knowing that I was hurting you, so if it's too much, gwenchana."_** **She could live with the pain, it wasn't new to her. It was better to say goodbye now than to lose him later. When it was too late.**

 **-** _ **"Yah!**_ _"_ He saw the threat of tears in her eyes and her vacant stare. **_"Na told you not to hide from me. I'm_** **not** _ **going anywhere."**_ He pulled her head to his chest. Whenever he did that, her fears eased a bit. He thought it must be that she could hear the fear in his heart at the thought of losing her.

 **-** ** _"Deh, little did I know, you would become such an essential part of my life._** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _told me I looked like I missed you if I hadn't seen you for five minutes. And to think, Na didn't want to be in the same room as you. When you offered to take me home from Isabel's party, I was so nervous. Why would you bring me home? It just frightened me but everyone else had no problem with you taking me. I was shaking by the time I got home. I was sure you thought I was crazy but at that point, I didn't care. Mianhae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, Na was offended. You couldn't hide the fact that you were nervous but you didn't look well after the jumper. I couldn't let you go home alone when we were neighbors. Gwenchana, I understand, now. You didn't really know any of us. With what you already experienced, you couldn't be too careful. Hajiman...,"_** he smiled at her. **_"Not everyone in this world is evil. There are still good people left."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ara, Na met so many beautiful people since I left home. Na Oppa-deul, Suzy, HyunJoong-ssi, and everyone at the hospital. Even Dr. Jaejoong."**_ They both laughed at that. Since her first encounter with Dr. Jaejoong hadn't been the most pleasant.

 **-** ** _"Deh,_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _has been good for him. Is Ilana still afraid of me?"_** He didn't think so but it didn't hurt to ask.

- ** _"Andwae, how many times have you saved my life? You may not really be a fireman but you know how to jump in the fire. Na think I recognized your voice when my fever was really high. Also, the smell of your soap. I somehow knew the owner of that voice and scent meant safety."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na want you always to feel that way. Ilana can come to me anytime and for everything."_**

She wanted that too.

They had long finished eating and around nine P.M. were putting dishes away. Jihoo would be leaving in an hour. _ **"Na wish I could take you with me,"**_ he said.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, Jihoo has work to do. I would be a distraction."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchana, said distraction would not be unwelcome,"**_ he took the dish from her hands and placed it in the cupboard. _**"There will be other times, and then I can take you officially as nae sarang."**_ He loved the feel of that word on his tongue and he loved to see her blush each time he called her that. He was confident there would be those other times. His Mother's ring remained on its chain, but the chain was around Ilana's neck. It was already a part of her. She would need this time without him to digest everything. They went from having secrets, including their one-sided love for each other to an all secrets bared romantic relationship. It was much for even him but he was waiting for it, expecting it. **_"Ilana-yah will be resting tomorrow, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll try."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah,"_** he saw her cringe when he said her name almost sternly. **_"The only reason your cough hasn't been worse is that you've been resting."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ara...but I have things to do before Monday."**_ Actually, she needed to get something done before Jihoo's return. She hated to lie to him again but she really needed to take this step, before she could move forward.

 **-** ** _"What can possibly need Ilana's attention? You haven't been here for a week. Both you and Joy have food, the apartment is clean. Ilana needs to rest or you will relapse."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll be fine; I'm all rested up, ready to go back to work."_**

He cupped her face, **_"Ilana-yah, please take care of yourself?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, overprotective Oppa."**_ She couldn't help feel odd about calling him that, now. If and when she finally said yes, would he expect her to call him _'Oppa'_? The thought made her shiver, slightly. Definitely too much thinking too soon.

The time passed too quickly and he had to leave. He held her in his embrace. She was too used to this now. His scent - so close to her. How many times had his scent soothed her nerves, her fears? _"_ _ **Bogoshipulgawya (I will miss you).**_

 __ _ **\- "Na do,"**_ if she missed him before, she will definitely miss him now. How can she not? But she couldn't have him hold her hand through the task she set for herself. She needed to do it for herself. He wasn't letting go. **_"Jihoo-yah, isn't the driver waiting for you downstairs?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, hajiman every time I leave, something happens to you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aniya!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, most of the time."_** He stroked her cheek with his thumb, not knowing what he'll find on his return. He was nervous about letting go, as If she will be gone upon his return. He memorized her face, that timid smile. He bent to kiss her cheek and decided that wasn't enough. He brushed his lips against hers.

Ilana anticipated Jihoo's soft lips on her cheek but wasn't prepared for what happened next. Ilana felt a feather-light touch on her lips. It lasted just over a second, by the time she realized it was his lips softly brushing hers, it was over. She stared at him wide-eyed, sure that her face was flaming.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae, na hope I didn't startle or make you uncomfortable. Na just really let myself give in to my impulse. Mianhae, it won't happen again until the time is right."_** Jihoo didn't think any more words were necessary, he gave her one last smile and left.

Ilana released the breath she was holding, she could feel her heart thumping loudly and her hands shook as well. She picked up Joy and went to sit at her desk. **_"Joy-ah, na don't know if I'll ever be ready."_** She tried to still her hands as she googled the information she wanted, purchased tickets for her and Joy and went to sleep. They had a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

 **** ** _\- Saranghae_**


	84. Home is Where the Heart is

**_August 24, 2014_**

Isabel was just about 100% better; although, she wouldn't have missed this day for anything. **"** ** _Umma! Hurry up!"_** She twirled around in the studio's trailer. She loved her hanbok and couldn't wait to wear it for the wedding. The gold skirt twinkled prettily in the light of day and the jeogori (jacket) was an apple red. Sylvia braided her hair and added accessories.

 **\- "** ** _Umma will be out soon,"_** Esther called. Abigaíl was dressed in her own complimenting hanbok and Esther was arranging her hair. **"** ** _Abi-ssi must really stop pulling at her hair or we'll never be done and Jaejoong-ssi will be upset."_**

 **\- "** ** _It's just...can't I have my ears covered? They stick out."_** Abigaíl hated her ears.

 **\- "** ** _Omo child!"_** Esther laughed behind her hand. **_"What nonsense. Abi-ssi, your ears do not stick out."_**

 **** ** _\- "They do, Esther!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo, I've got an idea."_**

Twenty minutes later, Abigaíl emerged in her modern hanbok and traditional hair with a few curls properly hiding her ears.

 **\- "** ** _Wow sis, you look amazing!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma! You look like a princess!"_**

 **** ** _\- "And I thought I had a monkey but I really have a princess!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Come on, let's go see Appa."_**

Jaejoong looked equally stunning in his own golden hanbok. He and Abigaíl stood quietly admiring each other.

 **\- "** ** _Appa isn't Umma yippeun (pretty)?"_** Isabel said.

 **\- "** _ **Beautiful,**_ _"_ he said, making Abigaíl blush.

 **\- "** ** _Okay, you two; I don't want her face completely red. Jaejoong, you can make her blush all you want on your own time. Right now we need pictures,"_** **the photographer called their session to order. "** ** _Alright, now walk holding hands with Isabel in the middle."_** They were amongst some trees in a grassy area. The red's in the hanbok's stood out nicely from the lush green. **"** _ **Now, Jaejoong, stop and give your fiancé a big smooch. Isabel, sweetie, I need a giggle out of you. I know it won't be too hard. Mom and Dad look pretty funny locking lips, don't they?"**_ Isabel performed her part perfectly. She loved to see them kissing. _**"Now, just do what you normally do."**_ I'll follow along with the camera. The three walked along, Jaejoong tried to put his arm around Abigaíl and she would push him away but he came back for more, sneaking in a kiss on the cheek. " _Perfect! You guys are just too cute. Stalk your fiancé a little, Jaejoong."_

 **-** ** _"I think he_** **did** ** _stalk her until she said yes_** **."** Sylvia who followed along commented.

 **\- "** ** _Perfect! Look back and smile at him. Let him know you won't be caught that easily."_**

 **** ** _\- "And I won't be,"_** Abigaíl walked a little faster.

- ** _"Ah, but you see jagiya, I always get what I want."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm loving those hungry faces you're making, Jaejoong. Now get your bride!"_**

Jaejoong walked faster, knowing Abigaíl could hardly walk in the traditional shoes. **"** ** _Caught you,"_** he said, embracing her from behind and swooping in for a kiss. **"** _ **Five more weeks and you're officially mine."**_ Jaejoong still held her from behind and very easily dipped her and began to place kisses all over her face.

 **\- "** ** _Jaejoong, stop!"_** Abigail said in between laughing. **"** ** _Stop, I can't breathe."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's great Jaejoong, now let her up before she passes out from laughing."_**

Jaejoong helped Abigaíl stand and she smacked him. " ** _That's for dipping me without telling me."_**

Jaejoong brought her in for a slow and deliberate kiss. **"** ** _That's for loving me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wow, that must have been some kiss, Abigaíl is glowing."_**

 __ _ **\- "They're always like this,"**_ Sylvia said. Implying her Sister and Brother-in-Law's behavior was nothing spectacular.

They spent the next half hour or more on a sheet on the ground, in different poses. His head in her lap, her head against his shoulder and of course various kisses from sultry to sweet. **"** ** _That's a wrap, guys! Let's go to the carousel and get our groom down on one knee."_**

 ** _California_**

Ilana sunk gratefully on the bed of the hotel suite. When she got off the plane she shook uncontrollably. If it hadn't been for Joy on her lap, she would've lost it. She tried the breathing exercises, she tried keeping her eyes fixed on the window, and she tried thinking of her friends, of Jihoo. Everything helped only for a short time. She had thrown up as soon as she found a restroom. Thankfully, her luggage was only a carry-on and she was able to use its handle to support her on her way to the shuttle. Although somewhat comfortable with public transportation in New York, she didn't want to try and get off a plane, alone for the first time, to look for a bus. She just hired a shuttle. It was less expensive than a cab.

The hotel was owned by her company and she raised a few eyebrows arriving there when her own home was about a mile away. The staff knew her name but never by sight. Only the general manager had been there in her parent's day. Joy was extremely happy to be let out of her carrier and was sniffing around. Ilana had asked if someone could get a litter box for her and within fifteen minutes Joy was gratefully doing her business in the bathroom. Closing her eyes, Ilana willed her heartbeat to return to normal. She had left a message for her boss advising her that an emergency arose and she would be unable to return until Wednesday. She wanted to use this time to accept her parent's death. She wanted to do that for Jihoo. If _he_ could do it, when he was over half her age when he lost _his_ parents and all the other chaos that ensued, then she had to do this. She wanted to at least put _that_ nightmare behind her.

Ilana had always had Nana to keep her company, there shouldn't be any reason that as an adult, she couldn't now accept that her parents were gone and her life has gone on. She had to be thankful for Nana. Yes, Ilana paid her a monthly salary but she is almost like a Grandmother to her. Nana went above and beyond the call of duty for her. It was Ilana's own pain that never really let her see what was around her. Jihoo became autistic and _she_ had stopped living. She really wanted to live again, to live for Jihoo's sake, if not her own. He'd done so much and endured so much for her. He would scold her if he heard her thoughts of paying him back but she just wanted to give to him all he gave her and she had to rid herself of useless fears in order to do so. She was still frightened, she still held back, unsure of what the future might hold. At the very least she wanted to be happy for a day, two days, however many days it was fated for her to have. She didn't want to think of tragedy striking. She just wanted to live for the now.

 ** _New York_**

After a grueling day of picture-taking Jaejoong, Abigaíl, Isabel and Sylvia enjoyed a much-earned dinner at the Shake Shack. Giant hamburgers, French fries, and milkshakes were the perfect ending to the day.

 **-** _ **"I can't wait to see your pictures,"**_ Sylvia said. **"** ** _Which one do you think you'll be using?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** Jaejoong acknowledged, munching on a fry. " ** _Mollah, na think I like the ones with my head in your Unnie's lap or catching her and giving her a kiss. Those will be for our U.S. invites. We'll send the more formal ones at the carousel to Seoul. Na don't think my relatives would approve of such a display of skinship."_** He laughed.

 **-** ** _"I think they were great!"_**

 **** ** _\- "It was tiring!"_** Abigaíl pouted. She hadn't liked taking picture after picture at her Sister's wedding. She thought no one got to enjoy the reception. **"** ** _We spent too much time taking pictures at Luciana's wedding and not enough time having fun."_**

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, jagiya, that's why we took so many pictures now, so we can have fun on our wedding day. You know, why don't I ask your Brother in law to be a groomsman and you can ask Ilana. I'm sure Luciana would prefer standing with her husband. This will make a great opportunity for Jihoo and Ilana to practice. Maybe they'll get the hint and be the next couple to tie the knot, as you Americans say."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's a great idea! You said Dr. Jihoo had to go out of town unexpectedly? Do you think Ilana's okay? Maybe we can drop some food off for her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Jihoo made it sound like she still wasn't well yesterday. Tell her she's not allowed to go back to work until she's better."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll send her a message."_** Abigaíl began to type and hit send. **"** ** _We can go by on our way to pick up our things at your place."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, come on sis, let's just stay until Mom and Dad get back. I'm done with my summer class, I'll watch Isabel."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh Umma, juseyo?"**_ Isabel chimed in.

 **\- "** _ **You already forfeited a week of child care, because she was sick,"**_ _Jaejoong_ added. **_"Wouldn't it be best if you save this week's tuition? You can use that money to do something special for your Halmoni. Or a wedding present for me?"_** Jaejoong brought his head to hers.

Abigaíl pushed him back.

 **\- "** ** _Yeah sis, Jaejoong does a lot for you and Isabel, I'm sure you want to get him a nice wedding present."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma, we can buy something nice for Halmoni."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jagiiiii, come on, you know you want to. Juseyooo?"_** Jaejoong tried doing his aegyo. He knew it irritated her but she might give in just to keep him quiet.

 **\- "** ** _Come on sis, please? We'll clean the house for Esther as a thank you."_** This way it wasn't like they were staying there and mooching off Jaejoong.

 **\- "** ** _Deh Umma, juseyo?"_**

Jaejoong was giving Abigaíl puppy dog eyes and making whimpering noises. Abigaíl secretly wanted to stay but didn't want to give in too easily. She wasn't about to let Jaejoong think he won. She had been enjoying letting them beg her.

 **\- "** ** _Ah! Alright! If you guys keep quiet, I'll say yes!"_** Abigaíl noticed they were attracting stares. **_"Sylvia, you better help Esther and Isabel you will pick up your things,_** **not** ** _Esther."_**

 **** ** _\- "I will, sis. Promise."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaejoong, don't you dare by anything else for Isabel. We have toys at home that we can run and get after work. No sending Esther and Mr. Yoo to the store for toys."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, jagi. I promise."**_ Jaejoong was overjoyed and punctuated his statement with a kiss. It was settled, everyone was to be on their best behavior or Abigaíl wouldn't hesitate in taking them home.

 **\- "** ** _Kansamnida_** **!"** The three shouted and Jaejoong gave Abigaíl's head a quick kiss of gratitude.

 **\- "** ** _You don't know how happy you make me."_**

Abigaíl was delighted on this inside but they were making enough of a scene for her to choose to ignore the comment. **_"By the way, Ilana hasn't text me back?"_**

 _-_ _ **"Maybe she's napping and I'm sure Jihoo made sure she had everything she needed before leaving. I wouldn't worry too much."**_

 ** _Los Angeles, California_**

Ilana and Joy napped for about an hour. She still felt shaky and worn out, with a slight headache. It was no wonder Jihoo wanted her to rest. **"** _ **Mianhae, I'll rest when I get home, I promise."**_ It was a good thing she turned her phone off. She didn't want anyone tracking her. There was still some daylight and Ilana wanted to walk the places she and her Mother had walked. She longed to sit in her rose garden but didn't want anyone knowing she was in town. She used to climb the back gate all the time. _That_ , she knew she wasn't up to. It also wouldn't work, because the cottage where Min and Suzy lived was close to the gate. She walked aimlessly for a while. Ilana rarely visited the town center because of the memories she had never wanted to bring to mind. It was as if she was a tourist in her own hometown. The ice cream shop was still there and she ducked in to order a cone. There was nothing special about the ice cream; it was only that she and her Mama frequented the place together. There was now a Starbucks where a tea shop had been. Ilana almost burst into tears to see that the music store was gone. Her Mama and she used to go in for vocal and piano music. She continued her exploring and was overjoyed to see the toy store was still there. It was not the same owners but the toys were basically the same, retro and unusual and very expensive. Walking in, it even smelled the same. She felt the tears dropping one by one as she walked. Caressing the toy piano, she sat on the floor next to it. Having a Fazioli (piano maker) at home, they would still come and play on the toy at the store.

 **-** _ **"Hi! Can I help you?**_ _"_ An older lady came up to her.

 **\- "** ** _Oh!"_** Ilana was caught by surprise and realized her face must look horrendous. She wiped at her face, to at least dry the tears. ** _"I'm sorry, I was just remembering coming to this store as a child. I won't bother you, I'll just look around. Can you ship anything to New York?"_** She thought about the little toy piano for Isabel. But Dr. Jaejoong's house had a real piano in it. Still, it was worth considering.

 **\- "** ** _Yeah, we can do that. Is that where your home is now?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yes..., yes it is."**_ New York had been home for a year now. She had friends and a pet and someone she loved. So yes, New York was home.

 **\- "** ** _Hmm, sounds like you weren't planning to feel at home there. El hombre propone_** ** _y Dios dispone (_** ** _Man proposes but God disposes_** ** _). Do you speak Spanish?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I've heard that before and No, I suppose I didn't expect to feel at home."_** Ilana wandered around the store, looking to seeing what Isabel might like. Her eyes alighted on a tea set and table and thought Isabel would love that. There were other nostalgic toys that Ilana picked up, smiled at and put back down. She caressed dolls and teddy bears, fingered tutus and tried on puppets. All things she used to do with her Mama. The memories were overwhelming. Perhaps she shouldn't have done this alone but she was here now. She had been in the store for almost an hour.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry, I'll be closing soon but let me know if you need more time."_**

Ilana wiped her face. **"** ** _No, that won't be necessary, thank you. I'm done. I'd like the piano and the tea set with table."_** She decided to send the piano to her kids at the hospital and the tea set to Isabel. It was a good thing she had brought her phone in case of an emergency. But she decided to send Isabel's gift to the hospital as well; this way she didn't need to turn on her phone. She returned it to her pocket, still powered off.

The lady rang up her purchase. **"** ** _Both items will get shipped on Monday. So nice to meet you, Ilana. I'm Pat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you for letting me loiter in your store, I appreciate it very much."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana, if you're still in town, we have a women's Bible study Tuesday morning's. I'd like to invite you to my Church. It's just down the street here,"_** Pat handed Ilana a card. The girl looked like she could use the comfort that only the Word of God could give.

 **\- "** ** _Oh, I'm leaving Tuesday morning and possibly meeting someone before I go, thank you,"_** Ilana tried to politely return the card.

 **\- "** ** _Hey, keep it, if your return gets delayed or the next time you're in town swing by. Here, I'll write my name and number on the back. If you want prayer for anything or just need someone to talk to, I'm available."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, thank you."_** Ilana didn't have the heart to tell her she and God weren't on speaking terms.

* * *

 ** _Noon, Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _August 25, 2014_**

 ** _Night, New York, NY_**

 ** _August 24, 2014_**

Jihoo had finished his grueling PowerPoint presentation. It was a four-hour meeting but the board needed a point by point agenda in order to approve next year's budget. It took Jihoo many approaches to the same topic for them to grasp the picture. They wanted to know where the money would come from and how it was guaranteed. They wanted to know how it would be applied and also any staffing requirement changes. They wanted to know every minute detail as if he hadn't been explaining all this before. He didn't blame them really. The addition of the fourth clinic changed everything considerably. They were just protecting him and his Grandfather. In truth, Jihoo was just irritated because he was in Seoul and Ilana was not. He'd been calling her since he landed but was getting no response. It was now noon, eleven P.M. in New York. Why wasn't she answering? She should have been resting. She had only been without a fever for a little over a day. Extremely worried by now, he sent JaeKyung to her apartment and gave her the code to enter if there was no response. Jihoo's phone began to ring.

 **\- "** ** _Yeobosayo JaeKyung-ah?_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Jihoo-yah, she's not here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Neither is Joy, I looked everywhere for her. In fact, her food dish is gone, too. How many pieces are in her luggage set?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Four - two uprights and two totes. In fact, they are on the top shelf of the closet."_** He knew because he put it away for her on their return home.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, they're on the floor now and..."_** JaeKyung unzipped the luggage. **_"A piece is missing. The smaller upright, it's a carry on size, right?_** **"** JaeKyung was an expert traveler.

 **\- "** ** _Deh."_** Jihoo couldn't understand where Ilana could have gone. He still had a ton of meetings and paperwork to attend to.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, we'll find her,"_** JaeKyung could tell Jihoo was worried. Between WooBin's people and hers, they'd find her. **"** ** _She couldn't have gone far or for very long with only a carry-on."_**

That was some comfort to Jihoo but he wouldn't be at ease again until she was back home and knew why she left without telling him.

* * *

 ** _Morning, Los Angeles, California_**

 ** _August 25, 2014_**

Ilana woke after a restless sleep to an unfamiliar bed and surroundings on top of being emotionally exhausted. The usual nightmares plagued her; Joy was her only solace. Somewhere around nine-thirty, she returned to the suite and cried. The poor cat didn't know what to do, she just curled up next to her Umma and purred. She wished Ajussi was here, he always took care of her Umma.

Ilana had gone from the toy store to the used bookstore. That also changed ownership but was the same layout. She headed straight for the children's section and ran her hand absently over the books. All the classics were proudly displayed as well as new classics, like Harry Potter and Magic Tree House. Her hand stopped just past "M" and looked to see what was on the shelf. To the left of her hand was the Anne of Green Gables series. Pulling a copy out, she sat on the carpet to read. How many times did she and her Mama come in to buy books and sit on this very carpet to read? Oh, they could well afford new books, but her Mama said a used book has a story of its own to tell. Wrinkled pages, stains, and rips tell of a fabulous journey that rivals that of the story inside the book. Ilana began to read and get lost in Anne's story. It had been a long time since she had read the series.

 **-** ** _"You must really love that book, you're crying."_** A woman's voice said. She had a teenage boy with her. **"** ** _You've been reading aloud to yourself for the last fifteen minutes."_**

Ilana wiped her face. _"_ _ **I guess I have. I apologize if I was disturbing you. I got lost in the story."**_

 **** ** _\- "No, of course not. I'm a teacher, so I was just getting a few books for my class. Are you a teacher too?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No,"_** Ilana waved the idea away as impossible. **"** ** _But I sometimes read to the kids at the hospital."_**

 **** ** _\- "Presbyterian?"_**

Ilana almost panicked at the mention of her cousin's hospital. **"** ** _Ah, no. I'm not from around here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, well, have a nice stay. You've got about an hour before the store closes. Enjoy your book."_**

 __ _ **\- "I will, thank you."**_ And she did. Ilana didn't move from the spot on the carpet until just before closing, purchasing a ton of books for herself, Isabel and the hospital. She couldn't fit them in the carry on but at least she could ship them back home. **"** ** _Home_** **,"** she thought again. Wasn't this her home? She was a stranger in her own hometown.

That revelation hit her hard and she cried the three blocks back to the hotel. There were so many things she wanted to ask of Jihoo but not sure if it would be wrong of her to do so. She wondered if he felt like he didn't belong in Seoul anymore. He told her they'd both run away from home but why did it feel like New York was more home than home? No, she didn't want to bring up sorrowful things anymore. Could she just be happy, without the pain?

Sighing she finished getting ready. Dressed in capris, tank top and long-sleeved shirt, she said goodbye to Joy. **"** _ **Joy-ah, I'll be back later. Be good for the maids."**_ She gave her companion a head scratch before walking out the door. Dropping off the books at the front desk for shipping, she felt a little dizzy. She realized she hadn't eaten since the plane ride and even then she scarcely touched her food. Not that she was hungry but she could hear KyuJong and Jihoo scolding her. Subconsciously, she felt her collar, the ring was still there. Hopefully, after today, she'd be able to wear it. Ilana stopped at a crepe restaurant she and her Mama used to frequent, sometimes they'd let Papi join them.

In the end, she only took a few bites of the crepe, it was too hard. **"** _ **Does it get easier?"**_ She mentally asked Jihoo, she didn't think she'd ever have the nerve to really ask him. Turning on her phone to get the bus information that would take her to the cemetery; she saw twenty missed calls from Jihoo. Knowing he'd scold her for not waiting for him, she chose to ignore the calls. But at the same time, she knew he'd be worried.

 **Ilana:** _Gwenchana, I'll see you tomorrow._

She powered back off as soon she hit send.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea, Pre-dawn_**

 ** _August 26, 2014_**

 ** _New York, NY, Afternoon_**

 ** _August 25, 2014_**

Jihoo was lying in bed, not sleeping. All he could do was pray and worry, worry and pray. The prayer was supposed to erase the worry but he was human after all. He dared to hope that God wouldn't have let him and Ilana go through that emotional battle, just to take her away from him. He was cut off from his mental arguing with God to hear his phone announce a message. It was Ilana. **_"Gwenchana? Chincha?"_** He said to himself.

 **Jihoo:** _Anngwenchana. Jeongmal, where did you go, why?_

Sitting up in bed, Jihoo massaged his head. Was it possible to get a migraine at three in the morning? His phone rang next.

 **\- "** _ **Yeobosayo?"**_ He answered urgently.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, we found her."_** It was WooBin.

 **\- "** ** _Where? How is she?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, we just know where she's at. My guys have been tracking her all night. It's a good thing we had all her private info already. They were able to trace her credit card. She hasn't made any calls except for a little while ago; she sent you a text, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, what did you find out?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She booked a flight from Newark to LAX and has a return flight booked for tomorrow night. It looks like she planned to get back around the same time as you. She spent almost two c-notes (U.S. slang for $100) at a few stores last night and looks like she ate out somewhere this morning. She's in a town twenty miles south of Los Angeles; it's where she grew up. We have someone going to look for her. What do you want us to do?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Just make sure she's alright."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, I've got the phone number of her family residence and I'm texting it to you. And her flight information. Dude, you two owe me. I expect my niece and nephew to be named after us."_**

Jihoo chuckled, **"** ** _kansamnida, I'll let you two come over for dinner."_** Jihoo had received the text. **"** ** _I got your text."_**

 **** ** _\- "Peace out,"_** WooBin said.

Jihoo wondered why she had gone home all of a sudden. If something was wrong with her Nana, she would have told him, so he thought. She wasn't running from him because she said she'd see him when he returned. He eagerly called the house, hoping she was there.

 **\- "** ** _Casa de la Familia Contreras_** **** ** _(_** ** _Home of the Contreras Family_** ** _),"_** Nana answered the phone.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana Contreras, por favor (_** ** _please_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "Lo siento, la Señorita Ilana no se encuentra (_** ** _I'm sorry, Miss Ilana isn't here_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Sabe cuándo vuelve_** **** ** _(_** ** _Do you know when she'll be back_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Quien habla_** __ _ **(**_ _ **Who's calling**_ _ **)?"**_ Nana was getting wary of the stranger.

Jihoo searched his brain for the words, **"** ** _Amigo y vecino_** **** ** _(f_** ** _riend and neighbor_** ** _)._** ** _Es urgente que hable con Ilana_** **** ** _(_** ** _It's urgent I speak to her_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Si deberás es amigo, sabrá cómo comunicarse con ella_** **** ** _(_** ** _If you're really her friend you would know how to get a hold of her_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Fue a_** **** ** _(she went to_** ** _) Los Angeles but just told me she was okay and she'll see me tomorrow, por favor_** **** ** _(_** ** _please_** ** _)?"_** Jihoo couldn't get his brain to speak the language fast enough. Then he remembered, **"** ** _Usted pidió cuidar a su niña_** ** _, no (_** ** _You asked me to watch over your girl, didn't you)_** ** _?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Ay Dios Santo_** **** ** _(_** ** _Oh dear God_** ** _)!_** ** _Doctorcito_** **** ** _(_** ** _Young Doctor_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Sí, me trajo comida_** **** ** _(_** ** _Yes, you brought me food_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ay Dios Mío (_** ** _Oh dear God_** ** _), mi niña no ha venido aquí (_** ** _My girl hasn't come here_** ** _)."_**

 __ _ **\- "If you see her, call me."**_ Jihoo ended the call after giving the woman his number. Where was that girl and why hadn't she gone to her house.

* * *

 ** _California_**

 ** _August 25, 2014_**

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Dios mío_** **** ** _(_** ** _My God_** ** _),"_** Nana prayed. **"** ** _Cuide a mi niña_** **** ** _(take care of my girl_** ** _), en donde este_** **** ** _(_** ** _wherever she is_** ** _)_** ** _y bendiga el doctorcito_** **** ** _(_** ** _and bless the young Doctor_** ** _)."_** She briefly wondered if she should call Suzy, but didn't want to worry the girl. She had to leave the situation in God's hands. Only He knew why she was here and leaving tomorrow.

Ilana arrived at the cemetery and headed for the flower shop. Picking out a mish-mosh bouquet of pink carnations, telling her Mama that she loved her, purple hyacinth to say sorry for getting into trouble and crimson roses, because not a day went by she didn't mourn for them. Getting directions to the gravesite, she took the tram up the hill. Walking down would not be a problem. Her parents were in what they called a semi-private estate. About the size of an office cubicle, they were surrounded by a wrought iron fence with rose bushes on both sides and plenty of grass in the middle. A short stone wall separated the walkway leading to the estates from the surrounding property. There was even a fountain nearby; her Mama must have picked the plot out.

Tears rushed forward when Ilana entered the gate to the property and viewed her parent's picture on the black slab of marble in front of her. ** _"Mama! Papa"_** **!** She sat on the blanket she had brought and continued crying. She didn't cry when she was given the news, she never came to the funeral to cry. Ilana now cried for the fourteen years she never shed a tear. It would have been sixteen, except her friends and Jihoo were always making her cry. **_"I'm sorry, Mama,_** ** _Papi_** ** _! I let you down! I'm sorry! I know you're not here, you're somewhere else but this is all I could do to talk to you. I'm sorry, I never came to you! I'm sorry! I've been so lonely. I couldn't sing or play. Mama, I couldn't feel the music anymore. It was just noise and that scared me. If it weren't for my friends, I'd still be in that same state of mind. Why did God take you from me?! Why did He take Jihoo's parents too?! Why did you have to leave me?! Jihoo says God has his plans and in those plans, perhaps we were supposed to meet. Is that true? I tried to go with you but Kike and Juan Carlos stopped me. Why couldn't you just take me with you?"_** Ilana had to stop and catch her breath. Trying to steady herself, she took a deep breath. **_"_** ** _Papi_** ** _, Jihoo plays the violin way better than you. I thought you were perfect until I met him._** **"** Ilana tried to joke. **_"His playing is beautiful,_** ** _Papi_** ** _. It's a perfect extension of who he is and what he's feeling. He was only four, when...his parents were in the accident. Music, the violin, was the only way he could express himself. Before I knew who was playing making the music, I knew sometimes the person playing it was sad and it made me sad too. I'm sorry I can't make music anymore, Mama, it hurts too much. It's not the same without you. I'm sorry, me_** **** ** _perdona_** **** ** _(_** ** _do you forgive me_** ** _)? I'm a terrible daughter, I know. I didn't continue my music, I didn't take over the company,_** **** ** _perdóname_** __ _ **(**_ _ **forgive me**_ _ **)."**_ _Ilana_ placed the flowers in the allotted vases and wept some more.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea, Dawn_**

 ** _August 26, 2014_**

 **\- "** ** _Yeobosayo? What did you find out?_** **"** An anxious Jihoo answered WooBin's call.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, it took us a while, but we know where she's at, right this moment. One of our people is on their way there. She used her card at Rose Hills Memorial Park. It didn't take rocket science to figure out that her parents are buried there."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, paboya, why didn't she wait for me? Aish, I would have gone with her. Why does she insist on handling things on her own?_** **"** Jihoo spoke to himself more than WooBin but WooBin knew this already.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, what's going on with you two? You put off coming to Seoul because she was sick and now she's in LA with her phone turned off?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's a long story. Naega just worried for her. I'm going to get the pilot to try and move up our take off. Even if it's by two hours, I can be in Newark when she lands."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll call you back as soon as our people get to her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na won't be able to concentrate until I hear back from you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, we'll find her and tail her until she's on the plane back to Newark."_**

 **** ** _\- "Komapta."_**

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, California, Afternoon_**

 ** _August 25, 2014_**

Ilana spent hours talking to her parents about everything that happened in her life, her friends and Jihoo. **"** ** _Papi_** _ **, what do I do? Don't you think he deserves better than your daughter? Na, I mean I..., told him everything, hoping he'd realize I wasn't good enough for him. But he insisted; he even gave me his Umma's..."**_ _Ilana_ shook her head, **"** ** _Mama's ring. What do I do? Mama, I really want what it symbolizes._** ** _Papi_** ** _, am I wishing for a fairy tale? I thought I didn't need love. No, I thought I didn't want it. Not after, you know...I even rejected YoungSaeng and it hurt me to hurt him like that but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't picture giving my heart to any man like that. Then Jihoo came along and there was a new aching in my heart. It made me wonder, what real love was? Like you and_** ** _Papi_** __ _ **had."**_ Somewhere along the way, she had directed the conversation to her Mother. " ** _Can I be that selfish? Mama, I have so many scars. How can this be right? He's amazing and beautiful and I-I just feel ugly. He tells me I'm yippeun, it means pretty. He scolds me when I don't believe him. Mama, I'm scared. I can't stand seeing him hurt. I don't want to be the one that hurts him. Everything about me is like rubbing salt in his wounds._** ** _His wounds were healed and he reopened them for me! How is that fair?!"_** Ilana's voice was going from talking for hours. She was exhausted and her cough was picking up but she had yet to achieve peace. At that moment, she could easily just die and go with her parents so Jihoo would never have to endure her pain again. **"** ** _I'm tired_** ** _, Mama, Papi. Que hago_** **** ** _(_** ** _what should I do_** ** _)?"_** She sobbed.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea Mid-Morning_**

 ** _August 26, 2014_**

Jihoo was on his way to the different clinics before he left later that afternoon. Yesterday afternoon, he'd had to give the museum his attention. Thankfully, he didn't need to deal with the school or the sports stadium this trip. His phone rang as he drove. **"** ** _Yeobosayo?"_** He used the car's Bluetooth to answer.

 **\- "** ** _Yo, Jihoo, my man. Alright, they've spotted her. She hasn't moved from her parent's graveside."_**

 **** ** _\- "So she's been there for about five or six hours? What has she been doing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** **Mollah** ** _?_** ** _Dude, what are you_** **supposed** ** _to do when you go to grave sights?_** ** _They're keeping their distance and are just observing her. All they said was she's sitting on a blanket and hasn't moved."_**

Jihoo pulled over to the side of the road and leaned his head against the headrest. **"** ** _Has she eaten at all?"_**

 **** ** _\- "They didn't say. They've been observing her for a few hours now. I'll find out more when they call me back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Komapta, WooBin. I owe you one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, Na won't let you forget."_**

 **** ** _\- "Let me know when she leaves,"_** Jihoo sighed, terminating the call. He could imagine what was happening. She'd never been to the cemetery before. It must be overwhelming and yet, she chose to face it alone instead of with him. Why? The worst was being here and she was in Los Angeles. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't reach her before she left. **"** ** _Lord, let her be safe, juseyo. My faith is imperfect and yet, you gave her to me to love and protect. I can only have faith you won't take her from me."_** Jihoo drove off to his scheduled meetings.

* * *

 ** _California, Late Afternoon/Evening_**

 ** _August 25, 2014_**

Ilana was exhausted and coughing and the breeze in the hills was picking up, making her shiver. Just not ready to leave yet, she laid stomach-down on the blanket, with her knees bent up. How many times had she and her Mother done that in the garden? Resting her head on her folded arms, **"** ** _Mama, I'm scared. I held something back from him. I-I was too scared to say it. What if...what if it really is too much? When he kept staying by my side, I really didn't want him to go. Despite my fears, I don't want him to go, Mama? What do I do? I have to tell him, don't I? I have to tell him about...the others?"_** She wept silently while exhaustion took over and she dozed off. An unlikely place to take a nap but when it's impossible to keep your eyes open anywhere will do.

WooBin's spies had kept a distant eye on Ilana all day. It was getting very late, the park gates would be closing soon. It was also just about dark outside and Ilana hadn't moved from her vigil.

 **\- "** ** _Hey boss,"_** the spy spoke into the phone.

 **\- "** ** _Was up?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The gates are going to close and the girl hasn't moved."_**

WooBin knew it was late. The fact that Jihoo hadn't called him back was only due to him most likely being extremely busy. But he knew they had to get Ilana back to wherever she was staying before something happened. **_"Arraso, get your partner to approach her and somehow get her back to where she's staying."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ten-four, boss."_** The man turned to the lady next to him. " ** _You're up; I'll head down to the side gate."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll give you a call,"_** the lady said. With a flashlight, she approached Ilana. **_"Is this girl asleep? Who sleeps at a cemetery? Excuse Me!"_** She said loudly and shining the light on Ilana. **"** _ **Hey! Park's closed, you need to leave."**_ When there still wasn't a response, the lady banged the gate with her flashlight. When there still was no response, she opened the gate and nudged Ilana's foot with her own.

Ilana felt herself being nudged and someone's voice yelling. She sat up abruptly to find it was nighttime and a light flashing in her face.

 **\- "** ** _Hey! You gotta go or I'll call the police."_** Sleep drunk, cold, and coughing, she nervously stood up and picked up the blanket. The cotton sleeves of her shirt were no match for the cool wind that blew through the hills at night.

 **-** ** _"Hey, I don't see a car nearby. Where did you park?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I-I...walked,"**_ Ilana finally spit out.

 _ **\- "Come on, there are wild animals in these hills. Some of them are human; I'll take you down in the cart."**_

 __ _ **\- "That's ok,"**_ the lady was currently more frightening to Ilana than what might or might not be out there. Head still foggy, Ilana began walking in the opposite direction of the main road.

 **\- "** ** _Hey! You're going the wrong way!"_** The lady walked up to her. **_"Come on, you'll be down the hill in five minutes."_**

Ilana resigned herself and got in the cart. Powering on her phone to check the bus schedule, she realized she missed the last direct bus to the town center. She'd now have to take two busses. She also saw the missed text from Jihoo. As she didn't have anything to tell him yet, he'd have to wait until their return tomorrow.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry,"_** the lady said. **"** ** _Was it recent?"_**

Ilana shook her head ' _no_ '.

 **\- "** ** _Ah, but I bet it still hurts, huh?"_** They were approaching the main gate and Ilana saw there was only a small opening left. **"** ** _Well, here you are, be careful going home. There's not that much light on this street."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you,"_** Ilana got out of the cart and ran across the street to the bus stop.

The lady waited with lights off, at the gate until she saw Ilana get on the bus and called her partner. **"** ** _Twenty (location) is on the bus heading South on Workman."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ten-four, I'm on it. I'll call the boss at her ninety-nine (final destination)."_**

An hour later, Ilana arrived at the hotel exhausted, shivering, and coughing. She sunk into bed grateful for Joy's comfort and wept.

The man waited to make sure Ilana didn't come back out before contacting WooBin. **"** ** _Boss, have a ninety-nine for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "What's your twenty (location)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "ILC Inn."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ten-four (understood), keep on her until she's on that plane tomorrow 4-10 (agreed)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ten-four boss."_**

WooBin terminated the call. Once Jihoo advised them she hadn't gone home, they suspected she was staying at her family's hotel. Like what happened at her company, no one was willing to give them information. This just confirmed their suspicions. It meant the entire staff had already been briefed not to say anything about their special guest. Now, he needed to contact Jihoo.

* * *

 ** _Afternoon, Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _August 26, 2014_**

Jihoo was spending the last hour before he left with his Grandfather and JanDi. He had just terminated his call from WooBin. He was only slightly relieved that she was no longer in the cemetery. He wouldn't be completely relieved until she was back in New York.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana?"_** JanDi asked. _"_ _ **Did WooBin need anything?"**_

 **** ** _\- "_** **This** _ **boy is most likely worried over his admin,"**_ _Grandfather_ teased.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Harabeoji. She's stubborn and has a bad habit of not following her Doctor's orders."_**

 _G_ randfather chuckled _,_ _ **"Jihoo-ah can scold her all you want when you get back."**_

 **\- "** ** _Deh Harabeoji."_** Jihoo had told no one about their conversation. Only JunPyo had asked him soon after his arrival.

 **"** ** _Did she tell you?"_**

 ** _"Deh."_**

 ** _"Ottoshimnika (What are you going to do)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? She went home without telling me. I don't know what I'll find when I get back home._** **"**

 ** _Los Angeles, California (Morning)_**

Ilana had wanted to return to the cemetery before her departure but she slept right through the wakeup call. She was groggy from lack of sleep. She'd had odd dreams overnight or during her nap at the cemetery or both. She couldn't remember. Ordering tea and a light breakfast, she ran around getting her and Joy packed. Her coughing was insistent while she was getting ready. Drinking her tea helped but she looked at her food without appetite and only picked at it, eating only enough to honestly say she did eat. Getting a hot tea from the cafe to go, she and Joy left to meet the shuttle in the parking lot.

 _ **\- "Annyǒnghi kyeseyo, Umma, Appa. Bogoshipoyo,"**_ Ilana said as her plane finally took off, an hour late. She didn't know why she spoke in Korean. It just seemed appropriate. These last few days had been exhausting. Drinking another hot tea and slightly less than half a sandwich, she then asked to have her bed made. She still didn't trust her dreams but she really wanted to get some rest before getting to her destination. Placing the pet carrier next to her on the bed, she ended up closing her eyes. Her thoughts drifted to the very vivid dream of her parents. She'd only ever dreamt of them in her nightmares. This was different; she was having a conversation with them.

 **\- "** ** _Cariño, ya no temes mas_** **** ** _(_** ** _Dear, don't be afraid any longer_** ** _)?"_** She saw her Mother smiling at her and she could smell her perfume.

 **-** ** _"¡_** ** _Dios me envía su amor y su verdad, hija_** **** ** _(_** ** _Daughter, God will send forth his loving-kindness and his truth_** ** _)!_** ** _No tengas miedo, el amor viene de Dios_** **** ** _(_** ** _Don't be afraid, love comes from God_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Papi! Cuando Dios me amó_** ** _(_** ** _When did God love me_** ** _)? Me dejo sola en este mundo_** **** ** _(_** ** _he left me alone in this world_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _No Chiquita_** ** _(little one_** ** _),_** ** _tuviste a Nana_** **** ** _(_** ** _you've had Nana_** ** _),_** ** _quien a orado por ti desde que estabas en mi vientre hasta hoy_** ** _(who's prayed for you were in my womb until today_** ** _)."_**

She knew her Mother was right and felt chastised.

 **\- "** ** _Nosotros to_** **queremos** ** _muchísimo, cariño_** __ _ **(**_ _ **We love you so much, dear**_ _ **)."**_ She felt her Mother's hand on her head as she used to stroke her hair to get her to sleep. She had forgotten. **"Te d** ** _ejamos_** **** ** _lo mejor de nosotros_** **** ** _(_** ** _We left you the best of ourselves_** ** _). Crecistes con mucho amor, mi niña_** **** ** _(_** ** _You were raised with lots of love, my little girl_** ** _)._** ** _Ya es tiempo de que abres tu corazón (_** ** _It's time that you open your heart_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _La verdad te liberará, hija_** **** ** _(_** ** _Daughter, the truth will set you free_** ** _)._** ** _Te trajimos al mundo con mucha felicidad_** **** ** _(_** ** _We brought you into this world with much joy_** ** _)._** ** _Ya no estés triste_** **** ** _(_** ** _Don't be sad anymore_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _El amor está en tu alcance, hija_** __ _ **(**_ _ **Love is within your grasp, daughter**_ _ **)!"**_ Her Father almost pleaded with her and then turned to her Mother and smiled.

The more she told them she was afraid, the more they told her to open her heart.

Ilana had dozed off, the stewardess nudged her awake. " ** _Miss, we're about an hour or so before landing. Allow me to raise the bed and get you more tea for your cough, yes?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yes, I'd like that, thank you."**_ She placed the carrier back under the seat and decided to freshen up. Had it not been for Joy, she wouldn't have spent the money on a first-class ticket but now she was happy that she did. Ilana had been able to get a little more rest and of course, a direct window seat and joy had extra room as well. Taking off her blazer, she rolled up the sleeves of her sweater to wash her face. The cold water made her shiver. Even in the light sweater and tank top, she had to throw on the blazer and ask for a blanket because she was cold. Perhaps she was just overtired, she thought. She took out the scarf Jihoo had given her and some gloves to put on after she reapplied her makeup. Trying to hide the tear stains and dark circles on her face, she sighed once she was done. Jihoo would see right through her and scold her. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah,"_** she whispered. **"** ** _Eottoke (What should I do)?"_** Subconsciously, she brought a hand to her chest and felt the ring. Almost as if sleepwalking, she removed the necklace from her neck. It was a beautiful ring, white gold and simple but elegant. Fear gripped her heart. Could she dare wear it? Still examining the ring, she had a vision of a woman with Jihoo's smile. She was beautiful just like him. Ilana smiled as tears fall down her eyes once again.

They had landed and Ilana felt at peace, if not entirely herself. Still very tired, cold, and irritated with her coughing, she used the handle of the carryall to steady her while she disembarked the plane.

 ** _Newark, NJ_**

Jihoo had arrived thirty minutes prior to Ilana's landing. What would she say to him? How would she look after facing such a hurdle on her own? He would've wanted to be there for her, but knowing a little of how she thought. She had to prove to herself that she could do this for him. **"** ** _Paboya,"_** he thought. Her flight was delayed an hour and he gave his driver leave to take his dinner or relax. Jihoo was a little too nervous to eat. He hoped she hadn't made herself sick. It was very late in the U.S. when WooBin finally advised him she had gone to her family's hotel. That was over eight hours since WooBin told him she was at the cemetery. He didn't realize he was wearing a hole in the tile with his pacing when his driver came up to him.

 **\- "** ** _Dr. Yoon, the plane is not going to land any faster for all your pacing."_**

Jihoo chuckled, **"** ** _you're right."_**

 __ _ **\- "Here, have a sandwich. You can't greet Miss Ilana on an empty stomach."**_ He'd driven for Jihoo many times and never seen him in this state of nervous anticipation. The Doctor always portrayed perfect calm and confidence. He'd only met the young lady once. But even if the Doctor didn't know it then, he always thought they made a good match.

 **\- "** ** _Thank you, I scarcely ate on the plane."_**

 __ _ **\- "Or slept."**_ The usually meticulous Doctor's face showed dark circles under his eyes.

 **-** ** _"You know I can't sleep when there is work to be done."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hmm, I thought Miss Ilana was pleasure - not work."_**

 **** ** _\- "She's both,"_** Jihoo smiled. He'd take the work before the rest. It made the reward that much sweeter.

 _United Airlines flight 1244, now landing_

The PA system had just announced Ilana's flight. Jihoo stood nervously, sandwich now forgotten. She wasn't expecting him, what would her reaction be?

Ilana stepped out of the jet bridge and into the airport. She was looking forward to going home; her body was cold and achy and longed for nothing more than a hot bath and her bed. **"** _ **Gwenchana, Joy. We're almost home."**_ Ilana had no luggage to pick up, so she moved slowly in the direction of the exit. Looking up, she was met with a sight she wasn't expecting to see. Standing frozen in her spot, she didn't know whether to run in fear or run into his arms; she wanted to smile and she wanted to cry. In the end, she did nothing but stare wide-eyed, not knowing what to do.

Jihoo saw her step from the jet bridge, she walked slowly. She was tired, he'd seen her that way countless of times. Then she looked up and saw him, every emotion crossing her face but she acted on none of them, remaining rooted in place, Jihoo as well. Her cough broke the spell and he was at her side in instant.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, gwenchana?"_** He had his arms around her, soothing her back until the coughing ceased. He saw her nod her head and lean into him. Resting her head against him and holding him just as tight.

 _ **\- "I'm just tired,"**_ she said, suddenly getting emotional. It felt so nice, so normal to hold him and have him hold her. She didn't think she could let go even if she had to.

It slowly dawned on Jihoo, that something was very wrong. He pulled her away from him slightly. Her face registered confusion but also pallor and exhaustion. Taking in her long sleeves, blazer, gloves, and scarf, he felt her face. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, you're fever is back!"_** He thought she had been shaking from emotion but now seeing her as bundled as she was, he knew she had the chills. **_"Let's get you to the car."_** He turned to the driver. **_"Take her things and we'll meet you at the curb."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll go immediately."_** He was already slinging Joy over his shoulder and walking quickly with the carry-on.

 **\- "** ** _Agassi, climb on my back."_**

Ilana was about to protest but began to cough instead. _"_ _ **Gwenchana, I can walk,"**_ Ilana breathed heavily once recovered.

 **\- "** ** _Andwae,_** **"** Jihoo was already crouching down. _**"If Ilana wants to faint in the airport, I'll be more than happy to call an ambulance."**_

 **** ** _\- "Andwae!"_** Ilana hesitated for a second but knew if she really did faint, although she didn't think she would, he _would_ call an ambulance. She climbed on; at least she was wearing pants. She was so relieved to be back home, that riding on Jihoo's back through the airport, didn't bother her as much as it should. She really was exhausted; so exhausted, she felt her eyes closing as Jihoo walked. Then she realized something. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're here - at the airport. You knew?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na told Ilana, every time I leave something happens."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, but what happened?"_** As far as Ilana knew, the only thing she did was leave the state without letting him know.

 _ **\- "Amugeotdo anieyo (never mind),"**_ **he shook his head and chuckled.**

The second-row captain chairs had been pushed together and once the SUV was out of the airport Ilana fell right to sleep. Jihoo's medical bag was handy and he was able to reach over to take her temperature. It was just under 104 (40c) and her pulse was faster than her normal, just like the day her flu symptoms became visible. She needed rest and she needed it now. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, did you not sleep the entire time I was gone?"_** Her cough had gotten into her lungs but it didn't sound severe. He wouldn't be able to tell over all her layers. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, did you find your answer?"_** He asked as he took one of her gloved hand in his and kissed it.

 **\- "** ** _Kike,"_** Ilana mumbled.

 **\- "** ** _What about your Oppa?"_** Jihoo asked.

 **\- "** ** _Tell Jihoo,"_** she said.

This was different. What did she want her brother to tell him? **"** ** _Yah,"_** he tried nudging her awake but she wouldn't budge.

 ** _New York, NY_**

Once they arrived at the apartment, Ilana still wouldn't wake up. Lifting Her onto his back, he took her to the door and entered her passcode. He had already memorized it.

 ** _\- "I'll let the cat out Dr. Yoon and leave her carryall, here by the door, next to your bag."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you for your help today."_**

 __ _ **\- "Don't mention it."**_ The driver saw his own way out. He didn't need to wait for a tip because Jihoo paid him generously at the end of each month.

Jihoo laid Ilana on her bed, arranging the blankets so that she was under them. He removed her shoes, her blazer and after assuring himself she had a tank top under, he removed her sweater. He noticed the ring was no longer on the chain. Finally, removing her gloves, there was the ring on her right hand. **_"Wae didn't Ilana-yah tell me?"_** He tucked the blankets around her and took a towel from her bathroom to dampen it.

* * *

 ** _August 27, 2014_**

Jihoo had stayed by Ilana's side all night. She only opened her eyes for a few seconds before closing them again. There weren't any fever dreams this time, but she every now and then called for her brother.

 ** _"Kike...tell Jihoo...scared."_**

It was still early; he had already sent a text to SungRyung, advising her of Ilana's relapse.

 **-** ** _"Kike...,"_** again, Ilana called out to her brother. Her temperature climbed all night and was dangerously close to 105 (40.55c). He had already started her on the IV. Thankfully, he had taken several kits last time, just in case. **_"Kike...tell..."_** After listening to Ilana call her brother again, he decided it must be important and took out her phone.

 ** _Miami, FL_**

Ricky Martin had just risen and was eating breakfast on the patio. It would get much warmer later. His phone rang and he smiled to see who was on the other line. **"** ** _Manita!_** ** _Me tienes abandonado_** **** ** _(_** ** _You've abandoned me_** ** _)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I apologize, this isn't Ilana."_**

 __ _ **\- "Why do you have my Sister's phone and where is she and who the devil are you."**_ Kike was afraid, for his sister, and angry. If she was in danger, he was a two or three-hour plane ride away.

 **-** ** _"I believe you need to calm down first."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tell me about my sister!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I've been attempting to since you answered!"_** Jihoo was getting equally frustrated. **_"She's been running a high fever and calling for you all night. Your sister said you live in Miami? How fast can you get to the airport?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wait, what's going on? Who are you?"_**

Who was Jihoo, really? **"** _ **The one who loves her."**_ She had accepted the ring, so he spoke with confidence the next statement. Even if it wasn't 100% true. **"** ** _I'm her fiancé."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Perdón_** **** ** _(_** ** _Excuse me_** ** _)?"_** Kike was going to blow a gasket. **_"My sister doesn't even have a boyfriend."_**

 **** ** _\- "She does now and you have an hour to get to the airport. You're flying American and I'll have someone waiting for you at La Guardia when you arrive. I'm Jihoo Yoon; we'll talk more when you get here."_** He gave his best F4 authority and terminated the call. **"** _ **Arraso, Na have your Oppa coming."**_ Jihoo bent to kiss her forehead and then followed up with a cool damp cloth. She was still very warm; the antiviral hadn't kicked in yet.

Ricky Martin remained frozen for a minute longer. What exactly was going on? If this was a trick for ransom, he wouldn't be sending him a plane ticket and a driver? The plane ticket arrived in his text messages and that prompted Kike to hurry and throw things in a backpack and go.

 ** _1:00 PM, New York, NY_**

Jihoo was wiping Ilana's face again. **_"Kike...tell..."_**

 __ _ **\- "Shih, it's Jihoo, Oppa is on his way."**_ Jihoo shushed her.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang...scared."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ara nae sarang, we'll get through this together."**_ He caressed her hair. Joy had come on the bed and meowed for her Umma. **"** _ **Joy-ah, maybe you can get through to her."**_ The kitten pawed at her Umma's face.

 **-** ** _"Joy-ah, she's stirring."_** Ilana was, in fact, trying to move away from the paw that kept tapping her face. **"** ** _Choah goyangi!"_** The cat, on top of Ilana's chest, meowed right in her face.

 **\- "** _ **Joy-ah? Why are you out of your carrier?"**_ Ilana thought they were still on the plane.

 **\- "** _ **Ilana-yah, you're home, open your eyes."**_ He caressed her face. She was still weak. It would take more than one night's rest for her to recover.

 **\- "** ** _Home?"_** She smiled in her sleep and Jihoo did too.

- **"** ** _Deh, open your eyes."_**

Ilana wanted to go toward Jihoo's voice but she was so tired. She couldn't walk anymore. **_"I'm so tired."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, I'll carry you."_** He carefully climbed on the bed opposite of her and lifted her to lean on his chest. He wanted her to feel the rise and fall of his chest, breathing in time for her. He wrapped one arm around her midsection and the other caressed her hair and face. The fever was still high, but it was starting to go down.

Ilana felt the cold go away and replaced by a warm blanket. She felt a small weight on her stomach and thought it was Joy. She tried feeling for the fuzzy head, even that action hurt. Her arms and wrists ached but instead of fur, she touched a smooth hand. This made her jump in reaction. Eyes open, now, she somewhat recognized her room.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, yah, it's me, you don't have to be afraid."_** Jihoo didn't let her go, just continued caressing her hair. **"** ** _Gwenchana, you're safe, no one's hurting you."_**

He felt her relax again as he began massaging the back of her neck with a gentle rhythm. Only then did she see her cat curled between her and Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Joy-ah, you_** **were** ** _next to me."_**

 **\- "** ** _Mmm, she's not happy Umma is sick again. How do you feel?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm tired; it hurts just to keep my eyes open."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, sleep a little longer, Na have a surprise for you in about an hour."_** Her Brother's plane had landed and he figured he'd be arriving soon.

 **\- "** ** _Na...Don't like...surprises."_**

Jihoo's massaging was putting her right back to sleep. ** _"Ilana will like this one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro,"_** she said and drifted off again.

Ricky Martin's plane had arrived on schedule. He managed to hide behind a hat and dark glasses and wasn't bothered in the airport. Only grabbing a few things, he didn't have any luggage. He didn't know how he was supposed to find the driver until he saw a sign that said Contreras on it. That had to be him. **"** ** _Excuse me, did a Mr. Yoon send you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, right this way, Mr. Martin, I'll be taking you to Miss Ilana's apartment."_**

 **** ** _\- "So she's home?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, did you expect her to be elsewhere?"_** The driver was a bit smart with the celebrity but he was used to dealing with puffed-up egos. Not that this man was coming across that way, he just wanted to nip any type of that behavior before it started.

They drove to Ilana's apartment in silence, Kike trying hard to figure out what was happening and the driver would refuse to release information. **_"I trust you'll find your Sister in good hands, Dr. Jihoo is one of the top physicians at New York Pres."_**

 **** ** _\- "This Doctor claimed to be my Sister's fiancé; you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I know they are close, I don't know anything more, sir. We'll be there in fifteen minutes and then you can ask them all the questions you want. Ah, Dr. Jihoo said she just recently changed her passcode, if you don't have it, please text her phone and he'll answer the door for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "He's in her apartment as we speak? Are we talking about the same Ilana Contreras?"_**

 **-** ** _"I assure you that we are. We'll be there in ten more minutes."_**

Arriving at the Coleman Tower building, Kike practically jumped in the elevator to the tenth floor, texting his Sister's phone.

Jihoo had begun to doze off when Ilana's phone rang with a message. He silenced it immediately and carefully removed himself from Ilana who was still leaning on him. He opened the door and let Ricky Martin in, wondering why Ilana had told him her Brother was one of his dancers. Kike walked in and Jihoo bowed to him. **_"I'm Jihoo Yoon; it's a pleasure to meet you."_**

Kike, still not knowing what to make of this man, could only ask about his sister. **_"Excuse me; I'd like to see my sister."_**

 **** ** _\- "She's in her room, she's still very weak, so she fell back asleep once she woke."_**

 **** ** _\- "But what happened?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She had the flu, got better, ran home for a few days and relapsed."_**

 **** ** _\- "She went to her house?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, she stayed at a hotel."_**

 **** ** _\- "But why?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm not too sure; I wish she would have waited for me. She went to see her parents?"_**

 __ _ **\- "She did? Her birth parents?"**_ Kike knew that her guardians, Edgardo and Hermila were in Puerto Rico, they haven't seen Ilana in a while.

 **\- "** ** _Yes, her birth parents."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you know?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yes, I know a lot of things. You and I, I imagine can discuss things later. At the moment, Ilana has been calling you in her sleep. I'll leave for a while and let you two have some time to talk. I have patients I need to see, I just got back into town as well. I've written the door's passcode and my phone number in the kitchen if anything comes up."**_ With that Jihoo walked out the door. He thought it best to give Ilana and her Brother space to talk. Jihoo imagined he had shocked the other man, announcing that Ilana was his fiancé. He was curious to know what her reaction will be when her Brother tells her what he said.

Kike just couldn't wrap his head around things. Ilana had said no to YoungSaeng but less than a year later, she not only had a boyfriend but a fiancé? He decided it was time for answers. His sister was still sound asleep. Kike felt her forehead, she really was hot. It had been a while since he'd seen her so ill. **"** ** _Ilana, chica? Manita,_** ** _es Kike_** **** ** _(_** ** _it's Kike_** ** _)._** ** _Despierte_** ** _,_** ** _quieres_** **** ** _(_** ** _Don't you want to wake up_** ** _)?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Kike..., tell...Jihoo,"**_ Ilana mumbled.

 **\- "** ** _Oye, chica, de que se trata todo esto_** **** ** _(_** ** _Hey girl, what's this all about_** ** _)?_** **"** Ilana's fever was playing tricks on her again. Now, she thought she heard Kike's voice. She tried feeling around for Jihoo but her arms felt like lead. Kike took her hand and smoothed her hair, **"** ** _Manita?_** ** _Despierta_** **** ** _(_** ** _wake up_** ** _)."_**

She didn't understand why she kept hearing her Brother. **_"Jihoo-yah?"_** She struggled to open her eyes. " _ **Jihoo-yah, I hear Kike,"**_ she opened her eyes to see her Brother's worried ones staring down at her. **"** ** _Kike!"_** The burst of excitement caused her to begin coughing and a water bottle was brought to her lips. **_"How? Where?"_** Ilana thought her head would explode with the questions she wanted to ask, but couldn't spit out.

 **\- "** ** _Que está pasando_** **** ** _(_** ** _What's going on_** ** _), chica?"_**

Ilana knew Kike's Puerto Rican accent came out strong when he was upset or agitated. ** _"M-mollah? I-I don't Know?"_** She didn't know why she was so nervous.

 **\- "** ** _Entonces, quién sa_** ** _be (_** ** _In that case, who knows)_** ** _?_** ** _Me llamabas en tus sueños_** **** ** _(You were calling me in your dreams)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I was? Oh, I...guess?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chica, I just heard you say, 'Kike tell Jihoo'. Who is he and what do I need to tell him?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh,"_** Ilana pet Joy's head to calm herself. Thankfully the kitten hadn't left at the entrance of the stranger. **_"I-I went to-to see my parents, Kike."_**

 **** ** _\- "So, I heard...and...?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I want this, Kike, but I'm scared."_**

 **** ** _\- "What do you want? He said he knew a lot of things, was there something you didn't tell him but you want me to?"_**

Ilana shook her head **,** ** _"I-I want...I don't know..., to be happy. I-I did leave something out, I-I couldn't say it. It was different talking about the one, but the multiple, I-I just couldn't do it. Unless he asked and he never did but what if it's the one thing that will put him over the edge and he'll say 'I can't do it'._** **"** She was rambling, fresh tears falling down her face.

 **\- "** ** _Tranquilízate_** **** ** _(c_** ** _alm down_** ** _), I don't understand what you're trying to say."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ugh! I really wish there was a way to extract memories and then I wouldn't have to say anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Manita, unless you tell me, what is going on, I'm leaving."_**

 **** ** _\- "No!"_** Ilana began coughing again. **"** ** _I-I didn't-didn't tell him everything about that time, those-those six months."_**

 **** ** _\- "Does it matter?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It-it matters to me, I-I'm afraid to not tell him. It-it means I don't trust him, I do but-but not with this. What if he finally says 'enough'? 'I can't take it'?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, do you think he will?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo but what if he does?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Is he your fiancé?"_**

Ilana was surprised at the question. **_"I-I don't know, he-he gave me his Umma's ring and...I-I put it on."_** Ilana looked at her right hand.

 **\- "** ** _Than, I don't think you have to worry but you've been honest with him up to now, you need to continue being so."_**

 **** ** _\- "I-I didn't tell him you were my Brother. I didn't want him looking at the website. I told him so many lies before but he made me tell him everything I'd been hiding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Then you need to finish this."_** He saw her pleading look _._ _ **"No, I can't, this is your story and I'll be there when you talk but it's got to come from you. If this is what you want, it's gotta come from you. I'll support you like I always do."**_

Ilana just nodded her head. This she already knew, why did she allow herself to get so worked up. She had felt such peace upon landing. It was almost like her parents and Jihoo's Umma were giving her that peace. Most likely the hallucinations of her fevered brain but she'd take it.

Several hours later, Ilana still dozed in and out. She had told Kike a little about her relationship with Jihoo but her cough got in the way and Kike told her to rest. **_"I'm back,"_** Jihoo announced, before walking into Ilana's room. " ** _She's been dozing in and out_** **,"** Kike said, rising from the bed. " ** _Her fever only went down to 103.5. She needs to talk to you_** **."** The unspoken statement from Kike was _'are you willing to take care of her?_ '

Jihoo's response, ' _I wouldn't be here if I wasn't'._ _ **"I brought samgyetang, it's chicken soup. Do you want to wake her up? Or should I?"**_

Kike rubbed his hand through his hair. _ **"Work has kept me busy this year but I hate to admit it, she needs you right now and not me. If you make her happy, keep her smiling, I'm happy. Otherwise..."**_ _Kike looked at his sister's suitor; they were about the same height and both muscular_. It would be a fair fight. Kike laughed a little, ** _"I don't think I have to worry, the look on her face when she told me about you. I know you won't let her scars win. I'll get a tray, you wake her up."_**

For the first time in days, Ilana ate well. Samgyetang was always a favorite with her. Kike talked about his upcoming album and Jihoo commented on how they'd stayed up late on the night of his performance in Chile. All In all, Jihoo and Kike were getting along well. Their chatter was making Ilana drowsy again until Kike caught her nodding off.

 **\- "** ** _No te duermas_** **** ** _(_** ** _Don't fall asleep_** ** _), chica. Remember, you wanted to tell Jihoo something."_** Kike saw her worried face. _"I'll be here; I'm not going anywhere until you tell him."_

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, mwo? No more secrets, right?"_**

She shook her head, he was right. If she really wanted this, it had to be with no secrets.

Jihoo took her hand, **"** ** _what is it, tell me?"_** He saw the tears begin again and he couldn't stop them, he had to let her say what she was thinking.

 **"** ** _Ji-Jihoo asked...me if...there was anything else Na wanted to say about those...six months."_** Kike put a hand on her shoulder. Ilana looked down at the ring he had given her.

Jihoo noticed her gaze. " ** _Ilana-yah, I'm not going anywhere."_**

She nodded, **"** ** _you see it was only the one at first,"_** she closed her eyes and swallowed. **_"But later it became different people and sometimes...sometimes...at the same time."_** Ilana began a coughing fit and Jihoo took her in his arms and rubbed her back, soothingly. **_"I couldn't stop them, even if I tried,"_** she sobbed.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, gwenchana, no one will ever hurt you again. Sarang, nae sarang,"_** he held her tightly against his chest, murmuring inaudible words in Korean. Kike thought he should exit the room, but Jihoo saw him. **"** ** _It's okay, we haven't any more secrets."_** He was smiling, with tears in his eyes. " ** _But why didn't you wait for me to go home with you?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I am home, I realized where you are is home,"**_ she cupped his face. **"** ** _Na told Umma and Appa all about you and when I still didn't know what to do, Na saw your Umma's face smiling at me. It gave me peace; it was comforting and beautiful, just like her son."_**

 __ _ **\- "What does this mean to you?"**_ _He took the hand with the ring gently, as it was also the one with the IV._ _ **"Will Ilana accept everything I'm offering?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Na want to be happy, for however long. One day, two days, gwenchana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Paboya, I'm not letting you go ever."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-ah, do you promise?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you promise not to let go? Even...even if I ever ask you too? Can...you promise me? I don't know what I'd do, if...if I couldn't see you again?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo!"_** He hugged her hard and she back at him.

Kike sat back with tears in his eyes. He never thought he'd see his Sister open up her heart like that to anyone. If she didn't do it for YoungSaeng, he thought for sure no one could accomplish it. But this man did, **"** _ **Thank you, Lord,**_ _"_ the old Catholic in him came out.

Jihoo kissed Ilana's cheek and forehead. There was plenty of time for a kiss on the lips. He'd take it slow.

 **\- "** ** _Estoy feliz_** **** ** _(_** ** _I'm happy_** ** _),"_** Kike said.

 **\- "** _ **Na do, Oppa, Na do**_ _,"_ Ilana teased and stuck her tongue out at him.

 **\- "** ** _Me las vas a pagar por ser me preocupar_** __ _ **(**_ _ **You're going to get it for worrying me)**_ _ **,"**_ he conked her on the head with a small pillow.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!"_** She was cheated out of striking back by a cough. Jihoo sat next to her on the bed and grabbed her hands. **"** ** _Yah, respect your Oppa."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo-ah...Na don't."**_ She was turning bright red. **"** ** _You don't want...to be called...Oppa...do you?"_**

 _Jihoo laughed._ _ **"Whatever Nae sarang wants to call me is fine.**_ **Jihoo** ** _is just fine."_**

Ilana sat up and reached for his face to kiss his cheek. **"** ** _Gomawo, sarang."_**

* * *

 ** _Most of you guessed she went back home to her parent's grave. She had much to tell them and she imagines them talking to her as well. This was a time zone nightmare, 3 different time zones! Aish? I don't know what your author is thinking half the time. Alright, next chapter will bring us closer to the wedding!_**

 ** _***Anyone reading from Spain, please correct my grammar. I don't mean to mess things up. lol I don't even use Ud so this is difficult form me.***_**


	85. Budding Romance

**_Teterboro, NJ_**

 ** _September 4, 2014_**

Jaejoong anxiously waited at the airport for the plane to land. It'd been an incredibly busy two weeks with Jihoo in and out, Abigaíl out for a week and Ilana out for two weeks. Things were finally back to normal the last few days and him along with Abigaíl and Isabel were waiting patiently for Mrs. Oh to arrive. Abigail's own parents and Grandmother had arrived last Thursday evening. Jaejoong lost his girls but the Garcia household gained his presence on a daily basis. He worked his charm on his new Grandmother-in-law to perfection. She was now perfectly smitten with the young man and had made sure her daughter didn't give him a hard time.

 **-** ** _Jaejoong, will you stop!"_**

 **** ** _\- Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You've been squirming in your seat, worse than Isabel."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieya!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, you have, don't try and deny it."_**

Isabel looked up from the IPad at the mention of her name. **"** ** _Umma, did you say something?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Isabel is sitting still watching a movie and you're twitching all over the place."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, would it help if I twitch over this way?"_** He leaned in and stole a kiss from Abigaíl.

- **"** ** _Appa! I see a plane! Is it Halmoni?"_** Isabel interrupted before Abigaíl could scold Jaejoong.

- **"** ** _Mmm, I think so. Eeliwa (come on), let's go."_** He and Isabel were off running with Abigaíl shaking her head behind them.

Five minutes later, Mrs. Oh came through the gate. _**"Isabel-ah! You've gotten so big since we left!"**_ _Jaejoong's Mother gushed over Isabel._

 **** ** _\- "Halmoni! I started first grade today!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback! How exciting!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Umma, do you even remember your adul?"_**

This set Mrs. Oh laughing. She pinched his cheeks. **"** ** _Nae Jae-ah, how you've grown so much more handsome since I last saw you, it must be Abigail's good influence on you."_**

 **** ** _\- "U_** **mma!"** _Jaejoong pouted at her teasing._

Abigaíl was trying hard to keep from laughing at her future husband.

 **\- "** ** _Abigaíl dear,"_** Mrs. Oh rounded on Abigaíl. **"** ** _How are you? Is my son treating you well?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yes Eomonni,"**_ Abigaíl glanced over at him and smiled. _"_ _ **Most of the time."**_

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** Jaejoong scandalized at the accusation.

 ** _\- "I'm just kidding!"_** Abigaíl leaned in to give her fiancé a hug and peck on the cheek, which seemed to pacify him.

 **\- "** ** _Well, Abigaíl dearest, we have a lot of work to do in these next four weeks. Are you ready?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I think so."_** Due to Isabel being sick for a week, she'd had to stop production on the favors but thankfully Esther and Sylvia pitched in to do some of them last week and Mrs. Oh had shipped 200 of them prior to her leaving. With the favors taken care of, Mrs. Oh wanted them to decide on bedroom furniture for them and Isabel so they could have everything done by the time they returned from their honeymoon. Ilana had ordered her dress and it would be ready in plenty of time. All the other bride's maid's dresses were ordered and just about done. Abigail's wedding dress would be arriving any day and she was getting anxious for its arrival.

 **\- "** _ **Well, I'm here now and ready to pitch in anywhere I can. Should we get going? I'm sure Abigail's family is waiting for us."**_ They were to have dinner at the restaurant.

A few hours later and full from dinner and getting re-acquainted Jaejoong and his Mother took their leave.

 **\- "** ** _Halmoni, Eomonni,"_** Jaejoong bowed. **"** ** _We'll see you tomorrow when I drop off my beautiful girls."_**

Abigaíl rolled her eyes. **"** ** _Will you just go,_** **"** she smacked him playfully on the back. They left work early for Isabel's first day of school and to pick up Mrs. Oh. Starting the next day, Esther would be picking Isabel up and taking her back to the house. He figured she didn't need to be in an after-school program now that they were getting married.

 _ **\- "I walk with you,"**_ Abigail's Dad, Ramiro, said.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, you don't have too,"_** Mrs. Oh said.

 **\- "** ** _Insisto_** ** _(I insist_** ** _)_** ** _,"_** he gave his wife an 'I'll be right back' look. They'd walked out to the front porch. **_"I want say we give food for wedding and the Mariachi for Abigaíl."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gracias (**_ _ **Thank you**_ _ **) Papi!"**_ Abigaíl hugged her dad. She wasn't expecting less but was happy it came from him and she didn't have to ask.

 **\- "** ** _Gracias (_** ** _Thank you_** ** _), no se preocupe por nada (_** ** _don't worry about a thing_** ** _),"_** Mrs. Oh said. **"** ** _Es nuestro único hijo (he's our only son) y queremos mucho a Abigaíl (_** ** _and we love Abigaíl very much_** ** _), es nuestro placer en regalarles la boda (_** ** _it's our pleasure to give them their wedding_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Es muy amable (_** ** _you're very kind_** ** _), pero Abigaíl es nuestra hija y también deberemos ver por Ella (_** ** _but Abigaíl is our daughter and we should also look to her welfare)_** ** _."_**

Abigaíl looked at Jaejoong, she knew his parents were more than ready to pay for everything but they had to let her Dad put something on the table. Jaejoong took the hint. **"** ** _Umma, Abeojim, gwenchana, Abigaíl and have also used some of our own money. You've all given us so much already."_**

 **** ** _\- "Si Papi, con la comida y el Mariachi es suficiente (_** ** _the food and the Mariachi are enough_** ** _), pero si de veras quieres contribuir algo más (_** ** _but if you really want to do more_** ** _), tengo una idea (_** ** _I have an idea_** ** _)."_**

Jaejoong looked at her in question.

 **-** ** _"Está bien hija (_** ** _very well, dear_** ** _). Que pasen buenas noches (_** ** _Have a good night_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Igualmente (_** ** _you too_** ** _), Señor Ramiro."_**

 ** _\- "Abeojim,"_** **J** aejoong bowed and Abigail's Dad turned to go into the house.

 **-** ** _"What was that all about?"_** Jaejoong asked.

- **"** ** _You two take your time, I'll wait in the car,"_** Mrs. oh gave Abigaíl a hug goodbye, **_"We'll see each other soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Good night Eomoni!"_**

When Jaejoong's Mother had gone to the car, Abigaíl turned to her fiancé. **"** ** _It's a surprise, now go, Eomoni is waiting."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, I need my goodnight kiss."_**

Abigaíl pecked him on the lips. ** _"There,"_** she said.

 **-** ** _"That's not going to last me the car ride home. Come here unless you want me to come right back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaejoong..."_** Abigaíl was laughing while trying to push him back.

He had his arm firmly around her waist. Bringing his lips to hers, he teased each one, sucking in and letting go and finally covering them both, before ending the kiss. " ** _Saranghaeyo, your face is all red."_** Grinning he tapped her nose with his index finger. The only time Abigaíl was quiet was after he kissed her. He enjoyed that shy side of her as well as the bold. **"** ** _Your turn."_**

 **** ** _\- "My turn for what?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Say it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Say what?"**_ She asked innocently.

 **-** ** _"You know what I want."_** He knew it was hard for her to say 'I love you', she said it in other ways but rarely said those three words.

Abigaíl gave him a pleading look, it was still difficult for her to put her love into words but he expected it every now and then. **"** ** _Te quiero,"_** she said looking at the ground.

 **-** ** _"I know you like me, what else do you have to tell your fiancé?"_**

Abigaíl took a deep breath, **_"Te Amo (_** ** _I love you_** ** _),"_** she buried her head in his chest. She felt herself getting emotional and didn't want him to see.

Jaejoong held her close and rested his head on top of hers. **"** ** _Ara, jagi. Even when you don't say it, ara."_**

* * *

 ** _New York, NY_**

 ** _September 5, 2014_**

The days had flown since Jihoo and Ilana's return to work. Kike stayed only a few days to watch over his sister and get to know Jihoo but left before the holiday weekend. It had taken the rest of that week and Kike and Jihoo hovering over her, for Ilana to regain her strength. Jihoo and Ilana had been staying late each night at the hospital this week to compensate for having been out. More so, Ilana. She wanted to make it up to her co-workers for her having been out two weeks when Abigaíl was also out and Jihoo had been watching over her and not putting in his clinic hours. His main responsibility, of course, lay at the hospital but he didn't want to _just_ be a hospitalist. He wanted to follow through the care of a patient from start to finish. **_"Kaja,"_** Jihoo came up to Ilana's desk. Everyone else on her team was getting ready to leave as it was five o'clock already.

Ilana looked up surprised. **_"I'm still updating this record._** ** _You're_** **done?"**

 **\- "** ** _Deh, we're caught up. The record you're working on should be the last one for the day."_**

Ilana checked her task list and it was true. **"** ** _Daeback! Give me five minutes."_**

The others quietly gathered their things. Something was different with those two. Shi-Yoon stared at Uee and Uee at Abigaíl. Abigaíl just shrugged. She could read Ilana very well and there was a new peace and happiness in her face. No one could see the ring under her gloves that she usually wore but Abigaíl caught her smiling to herself more, Jihoo as well. In fact, most of the time since his return, he was always smiling. Well, most of the time it was a small secret smile but occasionally it was full-blown smile. " ** _Okay, chica, have a good weekend. Why don't you come by Sunday and meet Mama Rogelia (the name by which she called her Grandmother)?"_**

Ilana looked up at Jihoo in question. An action not missed by any of the six eyes on them. Jihoo gave the hint of a nod. **"** ** _Deh, that sounds like a plan. We'll see you Sunday."_** None of them missed the 'we'll' and the fact that she had said 'yes' in Korean.

 **\- "** _ **Yah! Abi is not inviting us too?"**_ Uee was not ashamed to beg for an invite.

 **\- "** ** _You guys are always welcome and you know that. Ilana is too shy to come without an invite."_**

 **** ** _\- "I came once!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yeah, I know. Okay, my fiancé is about to start paging me if I don't hurry."**_ Jaejoong had some things to wrap up in the clinic office and was expecting her there.

 **-** ** _"Ah, like the way she says 'my fiancé'!"_** Uee teased.

 **\- "** ** _See you guys Sunday!"_** Abigaíl ran off before they could tease her anymore.

- **"** ** _Alright, I'm going to go and take a nap before we have to go on tonight,"_** Uee said.

 **\- "** _ **YuJin-ah, how's that going for you?"**_ Ilana asked, curious.

 ** _\- "It's great! The place is packed every time and WooBin-ssi is a great boss. He seems pleased with us, so I'm hoping we continue to meet his expectations and he'll keep us full time at the end of the year."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na don't see why he won't,"_** **J** ihoo assured her.

 **\- "** ** _If Jihoo Uissa is the one who put in a good word for us with him, kansamnida. We'll always be grateful."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it wasn't me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kaja, I'm done."_** Ilana was closing out of her system and reaching for her purse. She didn't want it to be inadvertently found out that she was the one who introduced Uee's music to WooBin. **"** ** _See you Sunday!"_**

Uee and ShiYoon excused themselves first and then Jihoo took Ilana's hand as they headed towards the stairs.

SungRyung couldn't help peeking out her window at the new couple. That, she was sure of. She took a moment to thank God and returned to work a little longer. Others on the floor were also left giggling and smiling at the very subtle but notable change in their two floormates.

 **-** ** _"Sarang, what do you want to do tonight?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah?"_** Ilana grinned. It felt odd but nice each time he called her that. It was going to take time for her to get used to it. She promised herself one day at a time. She would only worry about being happy one day at a time.

 **\- "** ** _Let's spend the evening at my place, deh?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso?"**_ Ilana saw he had a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Jihoo thought they could spend an evening under the stars on the patio. He wanted to take her on an official date but knew she would protest something elaborate. For now, he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Arriving at their apartment building Jihoo went ahead to his apartment, while Ilana dropped off her purse, changed, and picked up Joy. The cat usually traveled with her when she went to Jihoo's place. She even had her own set of food and water bowls and recently her own litter box there.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong,"_** Jihoo gave Ilana a kiss on the cheek after opening the door and a scratch behind the ears for Joy. He too had changed into casual pants and one of his favorite shirts.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah? Can I help?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, pop (rice) is almost done and we can grill our meat outside."_** He had already set up a grill and the meat and shrimp was pre-marinated.

Ilana put Joy down. **"** ** _Arraso, na will wash my hands and help take things outside."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, naega at your service,"_** Jihoo bowed.

- **"** ** _Jihoo-yah! That's not fair! I want to help!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani,"_** she had just dried her hands and he was pushing her outside. **"** ** _Anja."_**

Ilana had no choice to sit on the patio love seat.

Jihoo soon came out with several side dishes and two bowls of rice and then went back for the meat and shrimp. He poured them barley tea and then sat down next to Ilana.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo, this looks delicious."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na wanted to do something special for nae sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, you always do things for me. The only time I get to do something for you is getting the rest of the F4 to trick you."_**

He chuckled at that. **"** ** _Gomawo, Ilana made me very happy that day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha, nae sarang,"_** he said kissing the palm of her hand.

Ilana still couldn't believe, a week later that she not only loved and was loved, but that she accepted that love.

 **\- "** ** _Na, have a confession to make?"_** Ilana looked at him curiously and then he proceeded. **_"I hoped you would stumble when Na spun you around in that last dance. Just so na could hold you a little closer."_** Jihoo saw the emotion in her eyes. This had been a monumental week and it still hadn't quite sunk in. **"** ** _Moke ga, let's eat,"_** he explained. **"** ** _You say jal moke get sum nida, I will eat this well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jal moke get sum nida, I haven't learned that one yet."_**

Jihoo began grilling the ribeye first and then the shrimp, which Ilana couldn't resist stealing one before they were all done. **"** ** _Yah!"_** Jihoo caught her.

 **-** _ **"Mianhae! I can't help it. Arraso,"**_ taking another shrimp, she offered it to Jihoo. **"** ** _Here,"_** thankfully there were chopsticks between her fingers and his teeth. There shouldn't be any excuse to bite her but she was wary, just in case.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo."_** Soon enough everything was cooked and they began to eat.

Jihoo insisted on feeding Ilana several times. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, wae? I'm_** **eating!"**

 **\- "** ** _Because I want to, open. Choayo, taking care of you and doing things for you._** **"** He said, once she was busy chewing and couldn't argue back. **"** ** _Ilana has gone above her job duty at work for me when I was out of town. And when I came back into town, you came and helped me on the weekend. So you see, you do it too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it's purely selfish on my part. Na just didn't want to go home and be alone. Na would rather stay and help Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah (whatever), Ilana still took time out of her life to help me. You could have done anything else to keep yourself occupied but you chose to help me instead. Gomawo."_**

The gaze in Jihoo's eyes was overwhelming with love and tenderness. Ilana could feel her heart flip-flopping and her face flaming. **"** ** _My turn to make you a wrap."_** Ilana carefully prepared a wrap for him and handed it to him. A piece of shrimp at the end of a chopstick she could feed him but not a lettuce wrap from her own hand. **"** ** _What's your favorite food?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Pancakes,"_** he said chewing.

- **"** ** _Ara! Regular food, not breakfast!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Omelet and Italian or French. Na ate mostly western food growing up. It wasn't until after Harabeoji came back to live with me, that I began to eat Korean food. And Ilana?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Other than pancakes, choah Nana's enchiladas and green_** ** _chilaquiles."_** Jihoo nodded, making note. He'd have to ask her Nana for the recipe.

They ate slowly, in between talking, asking questions about each other's likes or dislikes. They were still hesitant on certain subjects, Jihoo knew he would have to take the lead on many things, but he was prepared for that.

 **\- "** _ **Jihoo-yah, I can't eat anymore."**_ He'd tricked her into eating more than what she normally does. He kept feeding her bits of meat or shrimp in between wraps.

 **\- "** _ **Gwenchana, na do."**_ They really left very little food between them. He had made just enough. **_"Let me put all this in the kitchen."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, I'll do it,"**_ Ilana was already standing.

 **-** ** _"We'll both do it."_**

They quickly picked up the dishes and while Ilana wanted to wash them, Jihoo insisted she leave them for the housekeeper. A battle of wills ensued until Ilana won. It really took very little time between the two of them to rinse dishes and put them in the dishwasher. The hardest thing to clean was the grill. But Ilana was satisfied with their work. **"** ** _Now, we can relax,"_** she said.

 **\- "** ** _Let's sit back outside; I'll take a quilt in case you get cold."_** Grabbing the quilt, he led Ilana back outside. **"** ** _Anja,"_** he said and sat after her.

He placed the blanket on her lap and then pulled her close to him with his arm. The evening was beautiful or was it the company that was beautiful. Jihoo had soft music playing in the background and he had a few bonsai trees lit with mini lights in the corner and Ilana hadn't realized there was a tiny fountain as well. All in all, it made the perfect setting for a romantic evening. They hadn't talked much about her trip. Jihoo wanted to know what she had done. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, tell me about your trip."_** He rubbed her arm to give her strength.

- **"** ** _Na, realized too late, Na should have had Jihoo with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** she felt him smile as he had his head leaned against hers.

 **\- "** ** _Na felt like a stranger walking through the town center; Na had avoided it all these years. Shops, Na had gone with Umma and Appa were now closed or changed ownership. It's like Na was trying to go back in time, but that's not possible, right?"_** She squeezed her eyes to hold back the tears.

 **\- "** ** _Na understand, sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh? I wondered if you did - if sometimes you felt that way."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh but mine was a little different. Na felt I didn't belong when I saw JunPyo and JanDi get married. I'd dedicated so many years, making sure_** **she** _ **was happy, Na didn't have a purpose anymore. YiJeong and Gaeul were married two years after and WooBin and JaeKyung were dating. Na didn't fit in anymore."**_ Jihoo sat up and took Ilana's face in his hand. **"** ** _Then you came along…"_**

 __ _ **\- "And made you give up your peaceful life,"**_ Ilana interrupted with a joke.

 **-** ** _"Ani, you gave me a reason for living again. Your cousin tried to get Jaejoong and me to get you to go home."_** **Ilana's eyebrows rose in shock. "** ** _After talking to him for fifteen minutes, I knew Na would do anything to keep you away from him. Na wanted to help you; I knew I could because I'd been there. Na had felt alone with nowhere to turn before. Jaejoong and I declared ourselves a team. If he treated your anemia, Na would take care of the rest. In helping you Na helped myself and soon going back home no longer felt awkward."_**

Jihoo had his arm around Ilana and she was snuggled close to him. It was the perfect setting for a happy evening. Ilana couldn't help feeling guilty as if she shouldn't be so happy. They remained quiet for a long time, Jihoo could sense her mind running through conflicts, her smile had faded and she just stared off into the distance. **"** ** _Sarang,_** **"** he kissed the top of her head. **"** ** _Where did you go?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, just wondering, how I can be so happy?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Because there's a time and purpose for everything under Heaven and this is the time He has given us to be happy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, how can you be so sure? About God? He took our parents away."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, but He gave us each other. I've really only known Jesus as God for a few years. While In the Military, I saw and heard things, that had nothing to do with my traditions. There was something more and it was actually Jaejoong's parents introduced me. You see, Na still had SeoHyeong and F4, so I had to see his work in my life. Ani, Na faith isn't perfect but I'm grateful He takes me the way, I am."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Stubborn Agassi,"_** he shifted to face her. **"** ** _Gwenchana, we'll take one day at a time."_** He leaned his forehead on hers, making Ilana open her eyes wide. He then proceeded to plant gentle kisses close to her hairline, past her ear and along the jawline. He felt her stiffen and her pulse quicken but he continued until he was done. She looked at him nervously but he just smiled at her and tucked her back against him. **"** ** _Gwenchana?_** **"**

Ilana nodded 'yes'.

 **\- "** _ **Choahayo."**_ They remained quiet, looking out at the city for a while. **"** ** _Saranghaeyo,_** **"** Jihoo said, still looking straight ahead.

Ilana shifted in her seat and tentatively leaned his face towards hers. She sat up tall and gave his cheek a soft kiss. **"** ** _Nado saranghaeyo. Do you believe me?"_** It was important for her to know this because she felt as if she didn't show him enough how much he meant to her.

 **-** ** _"Deh, sarang. Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah?"_** She realized he'd get upset and think she was trying to pay him back.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, talk to me."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mollah?"**_ His look told her he wasn't buying her answer. **"** ** _Aish!"_** She playfully covered his eyes.

Removing her hands from his eyes, " ** _Wae?"_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, it's just…what if you're dissatisfied with me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, the last thing Na want is for you to be burdened by what I'm thinking. Na want Ilana to feel secure in my love for you. If anything I do, makes you uncomfortable, insecure or makes you feel disrespected, tell me. Ara, there will be things that make you nervous, maybe even bring back bad memories and Na want to avoid that. But you need to tell me if something is too much or I've crossed the line. Na won't have done it deliberately. Na just want to have you close to me. Arraso?"_**

Ilana nodded 'yes' and played with the blanket. She did that a lot but he was used to it. Her insecurities weren't going to vanish overnight but she had made great progress and he couldn't be happier.

 **\- "** ** _Does nae sarang want to hear a song?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'll get my violin._** **"**

( _Music_ ) He returned with his violin and bowed before her, to which she inclined her head in acknowledgment. The music began and Ilana closed her eyes. The melody was lovely and she let it course through her veins and fill her heart with joy. How many years had she closed her mind and heart to that joy, to the feel of the notes going through her? She could see the notes, swirling, swaying, bobbing, and spinning, almost like little squirrels playing in the trees. As the music continued the picture changed and it was no longer squirrels but someone dancing. She could feel her smile widen in anticipation. It was her, swaying and dipping to the music and then someone took her by the waist and soon it was Jihoo guiding her through the notes.

Jihoo had ended and opened his eyes. Ilana had her eyes closed and was lost in the pictures of her mind. He didn't say a word but watched her beautiful smile and wished he truly could read her thoughts. It took her a few more seconds to realize the music had stopped. His own smile greeted her as she opened her eyes and widened them in surprise. **"** ** _Sarang, what were you looking at so intently?"_** He had the satisfaction of seeing her blush.

 **\- "** ** _Squirrels playing in the trees,"_** she giggled.

 **\- "** ** _Chincha? Na think you're not telling me everything."_** He sat the violin down and then sat down next to Ilana.

 **\- "Anieya,** ** _"_** she said still grinning.

- **"** ** _Na don't believe you, come…,"_** he was patting his lap.

 **\- "** ** _Shiro,"_** Ilana waved her hands at him.

- **"** ** _Deh, juseyo?"_** Again she nodded 'no'. _ **"Arraso,"**_ he gave her his poker face. **"** _ **Then I'll have to go to Ilana like always."**_ She sat a little apprehensive of what he might do but he just sat close and wrapped both his arms around her. Her head was now trapped under his chin and against his chest. He held her firmly, but not squeezing her like HyungJun liked to do. If she wanted to escape, she could. But she didn't. She felt his love surrounding her. " ** _Tell me,"_** he said softly and replaced his chin with his cheek.

Ilana smiled for a bit, **_"anieyo. Na just saw myself dancing to the music and then you came along and I was no longer alone."_**

 **** ** _\- "And Ilana never will be again."_**

He pulled her to standing and they danced to the melody in their heads.

* * *

 ** _September 7, 2014_**

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong, sarang,"_** Ilana stood on her toes to give Jihoo a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Even if he had the passcode to her apartment, he didn't want to just come in whenever he felt like it. So he had rung the doorbell and waited patiently for her to open. He smiled to see her sweet smile when she opened the door. **"** ** _I'll just grab my coverall and I'll be ready."_** She kept herself warm in air-conditioned places with different wraps or light sheer tops. In the car, Jihoo turned on her seat warmer to counteract the air-conditioner.

- **"** ** _Gwenchana, there's not that much traffic at the moment and if we're a few minutes late, Na don't think they'll mind."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abigaíl said she was going to reserve a table for all of us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Jaejoong told me the same thing. He's become a permanent fixture at the restaurant; he might as well be on the payroll."_**

 **** ** _\- "His Umma is in town, right? So we'll probably see her there as well. This should be a fun day. Na think I'm looking forward to it, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** he took Ilana in his arms and kissed her forehead. **"** ** _Anytime I spend with you, I look forward to."_**

Ilana still didn't know how he could say things like that with a straight face. Her own for certain was the exact color of a fire engine. **_"Kaja,_** **"** she entwined her fingers through his and dragged him out of the apartment.

 ** _Union City, NJ_**

Jihoo and Ilana arrived at the restaurant just before Ilwoo and Uee. So when the other couple exited their car they saw Jihoo wrap his arm around Ilana's waist as they walked. Uee rocked back and forth on her feet and covered her mouth in order _not_ to squeal in delight. Her boyfriend just laughed at her. **"** ** _Kaja, we won't find out anything, just standing here."_**

Luciana was standing at the counter, greeting guests. **_"Hey, you two!"_** She came out from behind the counter to properly greet her sister's friends and did not fail to notice the two hands entwined with each other. She gave them both hugs. **_"Long time no see, so what was that all about you two?"_**

 **** ** _\- "What was what about out?"_** Ilana asked innocently. Whatever Jihoo and Ilana did or didn't do was so natural, that they didn't even realize they did it. His arm just seemed to belong around her waist or her fingers entwined with his.

- **"** ** _Hello!"_** Uee said loudly as she and Ilwoo walked in.

 **\- "** ** _Hey there,"_** Luciana said.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo Uissa, na think you have some explaining to do,"_** Ilwoo said.

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 __ _ **\- "C'mon you guys, stop playing pabo?"**_ Uee complained.

Ilana looked at Jihoo like it was the others being the dumb ones. It wasn't that they intended to keep their relationship a secret, but Jihoo felt it was no one's business and Ilana was too shy to say anything. It seemed to be an unconscious mutual agreement that they wanted to enjoy their new relationship alone for as long as possible.

Abigaíl, Jaejoong, ShiYoon, and DokMi now joined the mix. **"** _ **What are you guys waiting for, come sit down?"**_ Abigaíl said.

 **\- "** _ **These two are acting funny,"**_ Luciana said, pointing at Jihoo and Ilana.

- ** _"They've_** **been** _ **acting funny,"**_ Abigaíl said.

Ilana looked up at Jihoo in question and he continued his straight face with a hint of a smile.

Now Jaejoong's Mother came up to see what was holding up the kids, as she referred to them all. **"** ** _Ah, Jihoo-yah!"_** Mrs. Oh quickly pulled him in for a hug.

 **\- "** _ **Annyeong hasseyo, Eomonni,"**_ he bowed to her.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong hasseyo, Mrs. Oh,"_** Ilana also bowed.

 **\- "** ** _Oh come here you, I want a hug,"_** the older woman could surely hug. She held Ilana very tightly before letting go. **_"Let me look at you, it's been almost six months but something is different."_**

Ilana was turning bright red at her scrutiny. She hated being the center of attention. **"** ** _Anieyo, Mrs. Oh."_**

Mrs. Oh looked to Jihoo whose gaze was unmistakably soft as it looked at Ilana's discomfort. **"** ** _Deh, and Jihoo too."_** Jihoo tried to keep his expression blank as the others eagerly waited for Mrs. Oh to expose them. **_"I can't put my finger on it, Na think Ilana must have gotten lovelier and Jihoo more handsome."_** She took Ilana's hand and patted it and looked down as she felt something. **"** ** _Ilana, this is a lovely ring."_**

 **** ** _\- "I haven't seen that ring before,"_** Abigaíl said.

- **"** ** _I've seen it,"_** Jaejoong said, eyeing Jihoo suspiciously.

Thankfully their inquiry would have to wait as more guests were arriving. **"** ** _Well, we better go sit down. My Grandma is in the kitchen with Mom, I'll bring her out so you guys can meet her."_**

They all sat down after more hugs and greetings for ShiYoon and DokMi. Mrs. Oh and her son were not to be deterred, now that they had evidence to back up their suspicion. **_"Ilana dear, that ring is lovely, is it a family heirloom, perhaps?"_**

Ilana was trapped, **"** ** _Deh Mrs. Oh, you could say that."_**

 **-** _ **"I bet it belonged to someone's Umma,"**_ Jaejoong looked directly at Jihoo.

Abigail came out of the kitchen with her Grandmother. **"** ** _Guys, this is Mama Rogelia."_** The men all stood to greet her, bowing formally to her as Jaejoong had done when she first arrived.

 **\- "** ** _Mucho gusto jóvenes (_** ** _It's a pleasure, kids_** ** _). Haber, todos son novios (_** ** _Let's see, are they all couples)_** ** _?"_**

 ** _\- "Si (_** ** _Yes_** ** _) Mama Rogelia, aunque una pareja lo disimula y cree que no lo sabemos (_** ** _Even though one couple tries to hide it and thinks we don't know_** ** _)."_** Abigaíl looked right at Ilana.

 **\- "** ** _Ya déjenlos (_** ** _Leave them be)_** ** _, quieren guardar el secreto entre ellos un ratito (_** ** _they want to keep the secret in between themselves for a little while_** ** _). Solo deséales mucha felicidad_** ** _(Just wish them much happiness)_** ** _."_** Mama Rogelia too looked at Ilana.

Ilana couldn't help give a fleeting glance to Jihoo, whom gave her his secret smile. The men all returned to the table and Jihoo immediately took Ilana's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her cheeks were getting brighter; it wouldn't be long before they were officially discovered.

- **"** ** _Abigaíl, te dejo para que disfrutes a tus amigos (_** ** _I'll leave you to enjoy your friends_** ** _). Buen provecho (_** ** _enjoy your food_** ** _)."_** Mama Rogelia deliberately put a hand on Jihoo and Ilana's shoulder before turning to leave.

- **"** _ **Ilana-yah?"**_ Mrs. Oh asked. **"** ** _Jaejoong told me you were ill at the same time as Isabel?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Mrs. Oh. I'm sorry, guys, for not taking care of myself."_**

 **** ** _\- "Atch, Ilana-yah, has no control over getting the flu,"_** Uee re-assured her.

 **\- "** ** _Eomonni, most likely Ilana picked it up from Isabel or they picked it up from the same place."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma, meet Ilana's personal physician,"_** Jaejoong teased but Jihoo refused to rise to the bait. Ilana, however, glared at Jaejoong. Everyone around them was enjoying the joke.

 **\- "** ** _Well, she's finally back,"_** Abigaíl said. _"_ _ **It only took her two weeks."**_

 **** ** _\- "I'm sorry! I would've rather been at work, trust me."_** Ilana glanced at Jihoo with a small pout.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Abi-ah doesn't know how she suffered those two weeks,"_** Jihoo said, straight-faced as always. Ilana poked his leg under the table.

 **\- "** ** _That's okay, chica. I know Isabel was miserable, you must have been too. You guys know what you want?"_**

Abigaíl took their orders and took it to the kitchen. Upon her return, the Mariachi was at their table. Jihoo and Ilana had that aura of new love and the female singer went straight for them. _"_ _ **Una canción para los novios?"**_ That and the entire table was an even amount of men and women. Naturally one would assume they were all dating in some form or the other.

 **-** ** _"Amémonos!"_** ( _Music_ ) Abigaíl called out, mischievously. Ilana was raised on classical music and Flamenco from Spain, occasionally her Father and indulged in his native Mariachi music. There were very few Songs she knew and this wasn't one of them. **_"My soul looked for yours with eagerness; I looked for the maiden that sweetly touched my forehead with her hands, in the in love's fevered insomnia."_** Ilana felt Jihoo's eyes on her and she looked to him as well. Did their souls search for each other? _**"I looked for the woman, pale and beautiful that visited my dreams as a child. To share with her my love, to share with her my pain."**_ Ilana couldn't help start to tear. **"** _ **Like in the sacred solitary temple, without seeing God, you feel His presence. I felt the presence of your existence in the world. And like God, without seeing you, I adored you. Let's love each other, my dear, in this life, where so many tears are shed. Maybe the ones that spill, the ones that love each other, I don't know...have a type of blessing."**_ Jihoo and Ilana were lost to the others, the song continued but they only had eyes for each other. It was such a hauntingly sweet melody and was almost reminiscent of their love story. Even Jihoo's eyes were shining by the end of it, which neither noticed.

 **\- "** ** _Chica? Are you alright?"_** Abigaíl finally noticed the tears that were falling down her face.

 **\- "** ** _She's not the only one,"_** Jaejoong observed.

 **\- "** ** _It's a touching song, from what I gathered,"_** Mrs. Oh said.

\- _**"It is,"**_ ShiYoon agreed.

Only Jihoo and Ilana knew what the words to the song meant to them. **"** ** _Thanks a lot, Abigaíl, for making me cry, now it's your turn."_** Ilana managed to tear her gaze from Jihoo and smile. **"** ** _Para los prometidos, Bésame Mucho (_** ** _For the promised couple, Kiss Me a Lot)_** ** _."_** Ilana gave Abigaíl an 'I-got-you-now' look.

- **"** ** _Ah, I like that song very much; Ilana-yah gomawo,"_** said an excited Jaejoong.

Abigaíl was already turning red. While everyone's attention was on Jaejoong and Abigaíl, Jihoo and Ilana couldn't help smile at each other. **"** ** _Saranghae,"_** Ilana mouthed.

 **-** _ **"Nado,"**_ he mouthed back.

They enjoyed the music a little longer and soon the food came. Ilana had ordered her standard green pozole and Jihoo two mixed ceviche tostadas in a green chile sauce. Ilana couldn't help eyeball his plate, it looked delicious. **_"Jihoo-yah,"_** she tapped his shoulder. _"_ _ **Was that one of your patients?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Mwo?"**_ He turned to look in the direction she was pointing. Ilana quickly stole a shrimp but he caught her out of the corner of his eye. **_"Yah, thief!"_**

Ilana couldn't help giggle, the shrimp was deliciously spicy but quickly realized it was slowly building in heat and she needed water. Jihoo was quicker than her and began to taunt her with the water cup.

- **"** ** _Omo! Jihoo-yah! Hajima! Nomu, nomu mianhaeyo, Op-pa._** **"** she tried going for the aegyo and placed her palms together in supplication. He couldn't help smirk.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, Ilana, your aegyo is worse than mine,_** **"** Uee teased.

The fire in Ilana's mouth was slowly mounting and Jihoo finally took pity on her and returned her glass of water. He ruffled her hair in punishment, as he just couldn't resist. He loved the playfulness between them when they were together. It seemed like nothing else existed.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo, sarang,"_** she said in relief. She hadn't realized what she said until the entire table erupted.

 **-** ** _"Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Since when?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It was only a matter of time before one of you cracked,"_** Jaejoong said. **"** ** _Did you think you could keep it a secret forever?"_**

Ilana looked to Jihoo, **_"mianhae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana,"_** he leaned over and kissed her cheek in front of everyone. Ilana buried her face in his arm, extremely embarrassed at the catcalls and jokes going around the table. Even Jihoo was not above being a little pink. This was all kind of new to him, too. But it wasn't like he was going to be upset at her for calling him 'love'. And they never said they weren't going to disclose their relationship. They just never discussed how they would go about it. Perhaps they _did_ just want it to be their special secret for a little.

 **\- "** ** _Felicidades amiga (congratulations friend),"_** Abigaíl rushed over to hug Ilana.

The men came over to clap Jihoo on the back and shoulder, while the woman squealed in delight and hugged Ilana.

Luciana who had been assisting other guests came to see what the raucous was all about and Isabel and her cousin Nate had come out of the office to investigate. **_"Hey! What are you guys celebrating so loudly?"_** Luciana asked.

 **\- "** ** _We finally caught those two,"_** Abigaíl pointed at Jihoo and Ilana.

 ** _\- "I knew it! How long have you two been official?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A little over two weeks,"_** Jihoo replied smiling at his girlfriend.

 **-** _ **"A Doctor-patient romance, Jihoo?"**_ Jaejoong couldn't pass up teasing them.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Knock it off, Dr. Jaejoong,"_** Ilana pouted.

 **\- "** _ **Deh Jae-ah, it's no wonder they tried to keep it a secret,"**_ Mrs. Oh calmed the chaos. **"** ** _Chukahae, my dears. Another match made in Heaven, I see."_**

Ilana's face was still flaming and Jihoo just couldn't help chuckle. Even _if_ everyone was making a fuss.

Isabel, of course, wouldn't be left out. **"** ** _Ajussi Jihoo, Tía Ilana is yeoja chingu?"_**

He looked to Ilana, she was so much more than that, but he wasn't about to go into explanations. **"** ** _Deh, will Isabel give us her blessing?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh!"**_ Isabel threw her arms around Ilana and then Jihoo.

The Mariachi had all but been forgotten in the good news. They decided to finally play ' _Bésame Mucho',_ but in honor of all the couples at the table and ' _Hermoso Cariño_ _' (_ _lyrics)_ _,_ before they left to another table. The mood was cast for the rest of the afternoon. Couples smiled sweetly at each other, shared food and caresses, especially the newest couple. Who couldn't help sneaking glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. The conversation and laughter continued after they had all finished eating.

 **\- "** ** _Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"_** Uee asked.

 **\- "** ** _We haven't decided yet,"_** Abigaíl responded.

 **\- "** ** _Jejudo!"_** Ilwoo called out.

 **\- "** ** _Spain!"_** ShiYoon suggested his previous home.

 **\- "** ** _Paris!"_** The always shy DokMi suggested.

 **\- "** ** _There's the Caribbean?"_** Ilana said.

- **"** _ **There's Maldives, dear,"**_ his Mother offered.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah,"_** Jaejoong responded. **"** ** _Jejudo, everyone goes there. The Caribbean as well. Paris and Spain are a possibility. Wherever nae jagiya wants."_**

Jihoo smiled at Ilana and wondered where she would like to spend a honeymoon. It was still too soon to bring up. But still, couldn't help but wonder about that day, the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

 **\- "** ** _You know, Maldives sounds nice,"_** Abigaíl perked up at the suggestion. **_"But, if I let Jaejoong have his way, we'd be gone for an entire month. I can't leave my baby that long."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're right, jagi; I'm being selfish wanting you all to myself for as long as possible. Isabel is as much mine now as she is yours and she'll be missing her Umma."_**

Isabel had stayed at the table. Being the focus of grown-ups' attention was much more fun than playing video games with her cousin. **"** ** _Appa, can I go on honeymoon too?"_** The others laughed at her cuteness.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, jagi, a honeymoon is a special time for Umma and Appa to really get to know each other better."_** Jaejoong kissed his bride to be. **"** _ **And maybe make a baby,"**_ _he whispered to his fiancé._

She turned bright red and smacked him. **"** ** _Kim Jaejoong!_** **"**

Uee was close to Abigaíl and heard every word Jaejoong said. **"** _ **Another sweet little girl like Isabel,"**_ she said.

 **-** ** _"Deh, there should only be one Kim Jaejoong in the world,"_** Jihoo chipped in, making the others laugh with the serious tone in which he ditzed his colleague.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!"_** Jaejoong didn't have a smart comeback. **_"Gwenchana, an angel like her Umma will do."_**

Poor Isabel looked confused. **"** ** _Don't mind the grown-ups sweetie,"_** Mrs. Oh, reassured her. **"** ** _They're pabo."_**

After several hours of good food, music, and friends, it was time to part ways. The group helped clean up their mess. After all, they were all friends and for certain, there were things that they weren't charged for. It was the least they could do.

Abigail's parents had come out to say goodbye. Jihoo and Ilana were the last ones as they were still talking to Mrs. Oh. **"** ** _My dears,"_** she said. **"** ** _You must come and have dinner at the house before the wedding. Jihoo-yah, ara you're busy but make time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Eomonni,"_** Jihoo assented and Ilana agreed.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana, niña, me dicen que andas de enamorada (_** ** _child, they tell me you're in love_** ** _)?"_** Señora Paula said. She was smiling, so Ilana relaxed. Glad she wasn't in trouble.

 **\- "** ** _Señora, que puedo decir en mi defensa (_** ** _Ma'am, what can I say in my defense)_** ** _?"_** Ilana tried to look sorrowful but couldn't.

Paula laughed and turned her attention to Jihoo. **"** ** _Así que calladito la pretendías (_** ** _quietly you courted her)_** ** _?"_**

 ** _\- "Si (_** ** _Yes_** ** _), Señora Paula."_**

 **** ** _\- "Que dijiste (_** ** _What did you say_** ** _)? Hasta aquí (_** ** _That's enough)_** ** _. Hoy me le declaro (_** ** _Today, I will declare myself to her_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Algo así (_** ** _Something like that_** ** _), Señora Paula,"_** Jihoo felt slightly nervous, wondering what she was thinking.

 **\- "** ** _Cuídamela, es especial (_** ** _take care of her for me, she's special_** ** _)._**

 ** _\- "Lo sé_** ** _(I know_** ** _), Señora."_** Jihoo hugged Ilana from behind.

She then gave her full attention to Jaejoong who had Isabel in his arms. **_"Y este que me está quitando mis niñas (_** ** _And this one who's taking away my girls_** ** _)..."_** Paula pretended she was going to hit him.

Jaejoong was unfazed by the threat. He gave her his best smile. _**"Eomonni, Yo sé que me quieres (**_ _ **I know you like me**_ _ **)."**_ He bent and kissed her cheek while Isabel the other.

 **-** ** _"Sin vergüenza (_** ** _shameless_** ** _),"_** she tried to scowl at him, but couldn't help but smile.

- **"** ** _Si, lo es (_** ** _yes, he is)_** ** _, Paula."_** Mrs. Oh agreed. ** _"Thank you, Abigaíl for making an honest man out of him."_**

 **** ** _\- "What can I say; she didn't have to try too hard. She had me wrapped around her little finger before I even realized it."_** Still holding Isabel, he kissed Abigail's cheek.

- ** _"I'll see you tomorrow, chica!"_** Ilana gave Abigaíl a hug once Jihoo let her go, a sign that they should get going.

- **"** ** _See you, bro,"_** Jaejoong gave Jihoo the usual male ritual handshake.

After more hugs, they finally left the restaurant and were in the car heading back to Manhattan.

 **\- "** ** _That was nice,_** **"** Ilana said. **_"Gwenchana sarang? We never really talked about how we would tell everyone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, na had a good time. It was easier to tell everyone by our actions than by making a huge announcement. Annchoah and Ilana wouldn't have liked that either."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maja!"_**

Jihoo took her hand and kissed it.

* * *

 ** _New York City, NY_**

 ** _September 12, 2014_**

More and more people at the hospital were being made aware of their newest couple. The fleeting looks and Ilana's blushes were enough of a good indication for those paying attention but the walking with fingers entwined or the long hugs goodbye on mornings when Jihoo went one way and Ilana the other were a definite giveaway.

They only had two days until he had to leave again. Like last time, he planned to keep it short. Two days travel and three days in Seoul. He was flying in Jaejoong's parent's plane and returning with Jaejoong's Father and Grandparents. The rest of the family was leaving later in the week. Not everyone had the ability to pick up and leave at their leisure.

- **"** ** _Na want to have a special evening with Ilana and Joy tonight."_** Jihoo and Ilana headed for the car with their hands entwined, as usual.

Ilana grinned, **"** ** _Sarang wants special evenings every evening."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm...geurigo (and)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Moreugesseumnida (I don't understand)?"_** Ilana responded once they got to the car.

 **\- "** ** _Na said and?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, Jihoo spoils me and then you'll be gone a whole five days."_**

 **** ** _\- "Come with me?"_** Jihoo said, now in the car and starting the transmission.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, haven't we had this conversation before?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh geurigo we will continue to have it until you come with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo! Na thought Jihoo was a good influence on me and now you want me Just to pick up and leave?"_**

He smiled at her, **_"algesumnida."_**

They arrived at their apartment building and took the elevator from the parking garage. **_"Na will change and meet at your place,"_** Jihoo said. **"** ** _Should na just let myself in?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Ilana agreed. There was nothing to frighten her if she was expecting him. He usually knocked anyway, just to forewarn her.

Fifteen minutes later, Jihoo caught Ilana rummaging through her refrigerator. He pulled her back by the waist as she screamed. **_"Yah! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"_** Ilana put a hand on her chest to steady her nerves.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae,"_** he kissed her forehead. **"** ** _Mianhae,"_** he kissed her cheek. **_"Mianhae,_** **"** he kissed the other cheek _._ _ **"Gwenchana?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, what are you doing?"_**

 **-** ** _"Na ordered food,"_** Jihoo responded while returning whatever she had taken from the refrigerator.

Ilana gave him the 'why are you spending money?' look.

 **\- "** ** _Eeliwah (come),"_** he pulled her along and sat her on the couch, before looking on her shelf.

 **-** ** _"Sarang, what_** **are** ** _you looking for?"_**

 **\- "** ** _This,"_** he said holding up her copy of the 'Pride and Prejudice' DVD.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah, ani. Any other movie, just not that one."_** He saw her worried face. **_"Deh, sarang, it's your favorite. Share it with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman..."_**

Jihoo put the movie in the player and sat, taking her hand. ** _"Share all of it with me, don't shut me out. Na want it all, painful and happy both, arraso?_** **"**

She knew what he wanted but she was so tired of crying. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, juseyo._** **"**

He didn't answer her, just shifted them, so she was sandwiched between him and the couch back before pressing play. The theme song alone made her stiffen but his gentle touch made her relax enough to speak Lizzy's line and Jihoo joined her. **_"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."_** He had her giggling after that. She reached back to touch his face and he kissed her hand instead. **"** ** _Umma and I used to repeat all the good lines. We'd drive Appa crazy. Na generally cry through the entire five hours."_** She forewarned him.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana,"_** he said, digging in his pocket for his handkerchief and handed it to her.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo_** **,"** she said with a smile. They were interrupted shortly with food. Jihoo had ordered pasta and salad and tiramisu and raspberry and mint granita for dessert. While he placed their desserts in the refrigerator and freezer, Ilana set up the coffee table with their food and glasses of water. They made themselves comfortable on the floor to eat. She found herself relaxed and enjoying herself. Of course, she enjoyed everything she did with Jihoo. Except when he was making her come out of her shell. She hated that. It was always for the better, but the going through it, hurt. It was a sharp repeating pain. She might as well cut herself repeatedly, that's how much it hurt. This exercise surprisingly didn't hurt like that. Jihoo didn't let her. His gentle hold on her always, even while they ate, was enough support and then he knew a few of Mr. Darcy's more famous lines enough to actually make Ilana laugh.

It wasn't until the second episode and it was time for the ball; that Ilana broke down. But Jihoo was there, holding her like always. He didn't stop the movie but spoke to her in soothing tones that pulled her out of the painful memories. **"** _ **Sarang, gwenchana. Nae sarang, tell me about it. What is it? Wae does this one hurt you more than the last episode?"**_ He had her in his arms and stroking her hair and back, slowly giving her the strength to talk.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah, na think it's the ball itself and the music. Jihoo was able to throw himself into his music, I was not. Na kept it away from me, so it wouldn't hurt. There was always music in the house. Umma would play the piano and sing, Na could sit with her for hours. Even Appa could be heard humming or singing something as he walked through the house. He'd play the violin for Umma, thinking he was great."_** She smiled. **"** ** _Umma and I let him think that. Many times, I remember, we'd have gatherings on weekends. Appa and his friends, the company executives, would get together and play guitar and other instruments and we'd dance. It was so much fun. Then there were the formal evenings where Umma would showcase. Na was allowed to stay up as long as I didn't fall asleep in some corner, which almost always happened. Appa would end up carrying me to my room. Na missed that so much but even if I played I would never play for them or with Umma. Na would never hear her play again. Na would never sit with her at the piano. Na would never hear her voice again."_** Ilana had tried to reign in the tears but it was impossible. She'd never given anyone a reason for her withdrawal from music, she just did it and it was accepted.

 **\- "** _ **Ara sarang, ara. For me, it was different. Music was the only way to have them near me, still. They loved the arts, it was their passion. Na wanted to feel them still a part of me."**_ This made Ilana cry even more. He did it right and she did everything so wrong. Jihoo sensed something along those lines. **"** ** _Yah, don't cry because of something you had no control of. We all express grief differently. Na may have surrounded myself with music but I withdrew from everything else, just like Ilana did."_** Jihoo held her, kissing her temple and the top of her head until she was done. The second episode had ended and they were now on the third. Jihoo had pulled Ilana back onto the couch and cuddled her like at the start of their evening. With Ilana resting between him and the back of the couch. He found he liked this position. His arm was around her and her head rested against his chest. Yes, perhaps movie night would have to become a regular occurrence.

By the time they had finished, it was just past eleven. The two were pleasantly comfortable in their little cocoon. At first, they had been too full from dinner but then after getting emotional and then getting cozy again, they were too lazy to get up to for dessert. **"** _ **Let's get our dessert,**_ _"_ Jihoo said. It's not that he wouldn't be content to hold her in his arms all night, but most likely she wouldn't be comfortable with that. He figured he should let her up before he refused to.

 **-** _ **"Mmm, five more minutes."**_ He was so warm and comfortable. There were no ulterior motives with Jihoo. Cuddling was just that, cuddling. She didn't have to be wary of his actions. That they would lead to something she wasn't comfortable with or something she didn't want.

- **"** ** _Five more minutes and na will not let you up. You'll have to sleep in my arms all night."_** She got up lazily; she wouldn't really be comfortable with that. He held her on the bed, how many times while she was ill? But no, she definitely wasn't ready for that.

 **\- "** ** _Dehhh, kaja."_** They both got up and Ilana served their desserts on two plates, splitting the tiramisu and the granita between them. **"** ** _Mmm!"_** Ilana tasted the granita first. **"** ** _This is delicious."_**

 **** ** _\- "Try the tiramisu."_**

They ate silently, enjoying their sweets until Ilana looked up to find Jihoo staring at her. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, wae? Do I have something on my face?"_**

He secretly wondered if he should steal a kiss again but decided to leave it for another day. **"** ** _Anieyo, I'm still thinking you're my Jane."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Jihoo-yah is not as easy going as Mr. Bingley."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na would have to steal you from him."_**

 __ _ **\- "Pabo,**_ _"_ she said laughing behind her napkin.

- **"** ** _Ilana-yah has that simple beauty and sweet nature that Jane has."_**

 __ _ **\- "Hajima!"**_ Now she was blushing.

He couldn't resist and kissed her face strategically close to her lips, without actually touching them. The result was a slightly startled but still blushing look that Jihoo found so irresistible.

 **-** ** _"I'll-I'll put the kettle on for tea."_** Ilana quickly got up to hide her confusion.

He saw her fumble to fill the kettle. He rose and followed her, taking the kettle out of her hands and wrapping his arms around her. She hid her face in his chest so she wouldn't have to face him. Jihoo felt her heart beating rapidly under his hand on her back. **_"Did that bother you?"_**

She shook her head 'no'.

 **\- "** ** _Make you nervous?"_**

 **** ** _\- "J-jeogumyo."_**

 __ _ **\- "Sarang, look at me?"**_ When he got her to comply, he saw her worried eyes. Worried that she would offend him somehow. **_"Saranghaeyo, I'm not going to hurt you. Na promise to respect you and will take things slow until you're ready for me to kiss you deeper and with less restraint, arraso?"_**

 __ _ **\- "That's what he said!"**_ Kept ringing in her head. **"** ** _Jihoo is not him, he's not."_**

Jihoo witnessed her inner battle. " ** _Yah,"_** he tucked her into his chest again. **_"I'm not letting you go, no matter what you do. Ilana cannot offend me, only if you don't talk to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara,_** **"** she mumbled before looking up. **_"I'm just scared. What if nae actions lead you to believe I don't care or I don't love you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana forgets, our hearts can talk to each other. Naega very good at reading you."_**

Ilana smiled at the thought of their hearts talking to each other. ** _"I-geo choayo (I like this)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah, come back and finish dessert."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** she decided to attempt something. She got on her tiptoes and went to kiss his cheek but surprised him with a kiss just next to his lips like he did her.

They finished dessert and called it a night. **"** ** _Ah, na almost forgot,"_** Jihoo said. _**"Be ready by six P.M. tomorrow night, where your white dress."**_

 **\- "** _ **Mwo?"**_ He kissed her cheek and was out the door before she could argue.

 **\- "** ** _Pabo!_** **"** Ilana started the dishwasher and got ready for bed, wondering where in the world they would be going.

* * *

 ** _September 13, 2014_**

Jihoo had been planning this evening since he left for Seoul last month. It was one of the things he did, the second he got to the airport. It was something new for him and thought she might enjoy it. He knew how much music had been an important part of her early upbringing. Her parents even named managers to a boy band as her guardians. Unfortunately, the arrangement didn't work out for either of them. It ended up being that Enrique was more her guardian than his managers were.

He looked in the mirror and made sure his tie knot was straight. He wore the tie that she had picked for him and his taupe suit. It would be a perfect complement to her white dress. Everything in order, he checked his coat pocket for the tickets and grabbed the flowers and headed out the door.

The doorbell rang to Ilana's door. Nervously, she looked at herself in the mirror; she had gone to get a trim, so her hair was pinned to one side with soft waves cascading through it. Her French mani/pedi was still intact and her dress and makeup were in order. All she had to do was put on her shoes. She ran to open the door.

 **-** _ **"Anyeong hasseyo,"**_ he bowed, hiding something behind his back.

 **\- "** _ **Jihoo-yah? What are you hiding?"**_ Ilana stepped aside to let him in.

 **\- "** ** _For nae sarang."_** He presented a rather long, plain white box to her, tied with a red bow.

Ilana looked at him curiously before walking to the table and opening the box. ** _"Sarang!"_** In the box were eleven perfect red roses. Actually, there were ten red and one burgundy. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah? Hajima,"_** she was turning pink and eyes getting suspiciously moist. **_"Nomu yippeun, chincha."_**

 **** ** _\- "As are you, nae sarang, nae burgundy rose (unconscious beauty)."_**

 __ _ **\- "Stop, am not,"**_ Ilana embraced him for the lovely gesture. She'd rather him not have spent the money as she was sure it cost a small fortune, but arguing was pointless.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, stop arguing. Namja chingu knows best."_**

Ilana laughed against his chest. It felt silly and also sweet to hear him call himself her boyfriend. It was almost like they should be in High School, not adults.

 **\- "** _ **Wae?"**_ He lifted her face so he could see her.

 **\- "** ** _Saranghaeyo,"_** she caressed his face and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. **_"Let me put these in a vase, Na think Nana left one on top of the refrigerator."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na will get it. Put on your shoes."_**

They arranged the flowers and left them on the kitchen table with a strict warning to Joy _not_ to get into them and they left.

 **\- "** ** _Where are we going?"_** Ilana asked.

 **-** _ **"it's a surprise,"**_ _J_ ihoo grinned knowing what was coming next.

\- **"** ** _Na don't like surprises."_**

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah likes_** **nae** ** _surprises,"_** he reached for her hand.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Le Cirque restaurant. Where they'd had their first meal alone together.

 **\- "** ** _Le Cirque!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Little did Ilana-yah know that Na was already falling for her then, but Na thought you already had a namja chingu."_**

A twinge of guilt hit her at the memory of Young Saeng's second declaration soon after. **"** ** _That was the furthest thing from my mind that day."_**

Ilana ordered lamb this time and Jihoo the bass.

 **\- "** ** _Na remember you trying to ask me questions,"_** Ilana smiled at the memory.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, and Ilana deflected them each time."_**

Ilana shrugged her shoulders, smiling. **_"So did Jihoo, nae chingu."_**

It was Jihoo's turn to shrug. Ilana began to giggle behind her napkin.

 **\- "** ** _Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, na remember thinking Korean namja were like talking to brick walls."_** He gave her his 'serious' look, making her giggle even more. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah refused to let me pay half the bill and I thought: brick wall reinforced with steel."_**

Jihoo loved her smile and her laugh, but if she was calling him a brick wall, he'd just have to remind her the first time he saw her being stubborn. **"** ** _Deh, remember the potluck, your first week at the hospital?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, what about it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Remember, Na took those food trays from you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she pouted. " ** _Na could've taken them upstairs, they weren't that heavy, and Jihoo even got his shirt dirty."_**

 __ _ **\- "Na heard the person who handed them to you call you 'terca (stubborn)' and I knew right then and there you had a stubborn streak."**_ Jihoo was grinning and Ilana was mock glaring at him. **"** ** _Ilana's stubborn days are over, deh?"_**

 _Ilana remained silent._

\- **"** ** _Deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! What about Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I am_** **not** ** _stubborn."_**

Ilana just raised her eyebrows at him. **"** ** _Arraso,"_** **s** he said with a smirk. _**"If he's not stubborn,"**_ she thought, ** _"he won't mind if I pay half the bill."_**

Once they had finished their dessert, Ilana excused herself to use the restroom. She found their server. **"** ** _Excuse me. Would you mind running half our check on this card?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, but Dr. Yoon already has an account with us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Please? He won't let me pay for any portion of our evening and it's not fair."_** The server still hesitated. **_"I'll take full responsibility and give your manager written praise of your service."_**

The server was already a top employee; he had plenty of experience and knew how to serve his guests well. This is how he found himself serving their top clients. But, what he really wanted was a Sommelier position. Any recommendation or praise report he could get would be a step towards that position. **"** ** _Very well, as long as you agree to take full responsibility."_**

 **** ** _\- "I will most definitely."_**

Ilana headed back to the table, triumphant. Jihoo stood at her return to the table. **_"Gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Na just freshened my makeup a little."_**

 **** ** _\- "Should we get the check? We don't want to be late."_**

 __ _ **\- "Sarang, now where are we going?"**_ The flowers had been beautiful and dinner of course exceptional, but this was too much.

- **"** ** _Ilana will see when we get there."_** She shook her head at him.

Jihoo called their server over to request the check. Jihoo reviewed the check to see it was all in order but questioned the difference in the restaurant's copy and his copy. **"** ** _Excuse me why is the receipt I'm signing half of the original?"_**

The server took a quick look at Ilana. **"** ** _It's too late, sarang, Na have outsmarted you."_**

 **\- "** ** _Chincha?"_** He gave her his deadpan look.

Ilana wasn't fazed one bit and just grinned triumphantly, while Jihoo signed the check. Rising from his seat, he took her arm. **"** ** _Stubborn agassi, now you owe me another date."_**

Ilana laughed, **"** ** _In that case, I'll continue paying for half so Jihoo-yah will keep asking me out on dates."_**

This made Jihoo chuckle, **"** ** _Chincha, Ilana is my burgundy rose."_** Kissing her cheek, he opened the door to the car.

Arriving at Lincoln Center, Ilana got a little nervous. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, are we seeing a show?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Where at?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Avery Fisher Hall, wae?"_**

Ilana could breathe a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to re-visit Carnegie Hall. But just to make sure. **"** ** _That's not part of Carnegie Hall is it?"_** She asked as casually as possible.

 **\- "** ** _Ani, does Ilana want to see a show there? We can go another time?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A-Ani, just wondering."_**

He didn't miss her stutter for a second. He paused his walking and faced her. **_"Na will ask Ilana later and you will tell me, arraso?"_**

Ilana nodded, glad that he didn't mean to bring it up now. She wanted to enjoy the show without tears. Or at least only the tears that might be invoked by the music. **"** ** _What will we be seeing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A silent film, Charlie Chaplin's 'Modern Times' with the Philharmonic playing the original musical score."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? That sounds like fun, gomawo, Sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na thought Ilana would enjoy it and it is also something I've never experienced. This will be a first for both of us."_**

Crossing the plaza Ilana slowed to get a view of the fountain. Jihoo tugged her along, **"** ** _We'll stop on the way out, I promise."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, if you promise."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

The evening proved to be a success as Jihoo anticipated. Ilana didn't remember ever laughing so hard and the orchestra was excellent.

 **\- "** _ **Kansamnida,"**_ _Ilana gave Jihoo a huge hug as soon as they were outside again._

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** **h** e waved away her thanks. **_"Naega happy Ilana enjoyed herself. Na wanted to make our first official date, special."_**

 __ _ **\- "Is that what this was?"**_ Ilana grinned. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah makes every moment special. Sarang, it doesn't matter what we do, as long as Na have you by my side."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, but na wanted to make it extra special. Does Ilana want to sit by the fountain for a while?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Ilana was already tugging on his arm.

Jihoo pulled her back before she knew what was happening and wrapped her in his arms. **"** ** _Saranghaeyo,_** **"** he whispered in her ear, voice full of emotion. He buried his face in her neck for a second, breathing in her perfume, before lifting up and kissing that area just below the ear. Ilana felt chills going up her arms. They walked silently over to the fountain. Thankfully the different halls let out at different times and there weren't thousands of people in the plaza.

Ilana leaned her head against his shoulder, wanting to feel him close.

He took her hand in his and played with her fingers. **"** ** _Sarang, tell me about Carnegie Hall. Na get the impression you didn't want to go there."_**

She shook her head. **"** ** _Na...don't think I can. Mollah. I've never thought about it. It's...where I was when the world ended."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na...will take you there one day, arraso?"_** Massaging her hand, **"** ** _Will Ilana allow me to take her there?"_**

She shook her head, 'yes'. It would be hard, but with him, by her side, she could do it.

They sat for a while, just as they were, enjoying the noise of the fountain behind them. It was the perfect picture of budding romance, had anyone thought of taking one. Jihoo really didn't want the evening to end. It was different now, that they were in an official relationship. Even though nothing much had changed, it was a different feeling altogether. He wanted to be with her all the time, hold her in some way or another, hear her voice or her gentle breathing next to him. **"** ** _Ilana-yah, do you want to go home or we can head over to Club Eden for a while or maybe even the Espresso Bar?"_**

Thoughts of dancing with his arms around her or just holding him close made her smile. Truthfully, things couldn't get better than they were at this moment but they couldn't stay seated there forever.

Jihoo saw her smiling to herself and poked her in the ribs.

 **\- "** ** _Eep! Sarang!"_**

 **** ** _\- "What has nae sarang decided with such a yippeun smile."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can go to Club Eden but first close your eyes."_**

He looked at her puzzled but complied.

Ilana took his hand and kissed his palm. She saw him smile, a little unsure of what she was up to. She stood and kissed him in that space just below the ear and then slowly traveled along his jawline to just shy of his lips. Thoughts of continuing had crossed her mind, but no, she wasn't ready for that yet. **"** _ **Saranghaeyo,"**_ she spoke softly.

Jihoo opened his eyes. She stood waiting for his reaction, nervously. He smiled at her tenderly and cupped her face in his hand. **"** _ **Nado Saranghaeyo."**_ He traced her lips gently with his thumb before taking her own thumb and giving it a lingering kiss. **"** ** _Kaja_** **,"** he said after. **"** ** _We'll have explaining to do when we get to the club."_** Ilana was rendered shy for the moment and gratefully walked along; glad he didn't require a response.

* * *

 ** _Burgundy Rose means Unconscious Beauty and eleven of any rose signifies deep love or admiration._**

 **** ** _\- Saranghae!_**

 ** _P.S. Forgot to mention next up is the wedding and please be patient if I take too long. I know nothing about JYJ and also I think I know more about the Korean culture now than my own. My family is from Northern Mexico, an 8-10 hour from Los Angeles. The customs are more Americanized than Abigail's family who is from the central region. So I need to pick the real Abigail's brain about the wedding culture. ;)_**


	86. Road to a Wedding

**_September 18, 2014_**

The fact that Ilana missed Jihoo was an understatement. She missed him a lot. The walk to work each morning seemed so long without him and the evenings especially. The lunch hour passed quickly as the girls put finishing touches on the wedding favors and discussed the wedding in general. Uee, Ilana, and Shancai took turns taking lunch with Abigaíl. Uee and Ilana were allowed to overlap a half hour to spend with Abigaíl so that Shi-Yoon wasn't completely alone for an hour. He was being kind enough to volunteer taking a later lunch so that all the girls could take at least part of their lunch together.

 **-** ** _"Did you guys book your honeymoon yet?"_** Uee asked.

 **\- "** ** _Yes, We'll be going from here to London, spending two nights there and then going to Maldives from there and possibly returning to London and then home again. About two weeks total with travel time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wow! Sounds awesome!"_**

 **** ** _\- "How does it feel, Abigaíl? You'll be the first of all of us to get married?"_** Shancai asked.

- ** _"It feels surreal still. I never thought I'd fall in love again, much less with Jaejoong,"_** she laughed. **"** ** _But I saw him changing, little by little and then he finally came back to the Lord and I was like 'okay, this is for real'. He's the one I was supposed to marry all along. Isabel was a gift in my mistake. In her innocence, she was the one that reached out to him first. She just saw someone who could be loved and not the prejudices I had."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, you deserve it,"_** Shancai said.

Ilana smiled as she listened to the conversation at the table. She was so happy for Abigaíl. In the very back of her mind, she wondered if she too could have that happiness one day but she promised herself not to look too far forward in order not to panic and ruin everything by running away. She was very happy the way things were at the moment. And she couldn't wait to see Jihoo again. He was everything that was good about her day.

 **\- "** ** _Someone's thinking about her namja chingu,_** **"** Uee teased.

Ilana continued with her craft, not paying attention that the conversation had swayed in her direction.

 **-** ** _"We've lost her guys,_** **"** Abigaíl said.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana? What time are you going back? You don't want ShiYoon and SungRyung Unnie to be angry."_**

It took a few seconds for Ilana to realize they were talking to her. **_"Oh? Did you say something?"_**

All the girls laughed at her, making her look puzzled. **"** ** _Chica! The last few minutes you've been smiling to yourself with a faraway look in your eyes."_** Abigaíl told her. **_"It's about time for you to go back, right?"_**

Ilana looked at her watch, a little embarrassed. **"** ** _Yeah, I should go back in about five minutes."_**

 __ _ **\- "So, where does Jihoo disappear to every month?"**_ _Uee asked._

 **** ** _\- "He does certain projects every month."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, since you're not going to tell us what those projects are, tell him not to go away because you miss him,"_** Shancai said.

Ilana smiled at them again. **"** ** _It's okay, it's only a few days a month and it's his job. He wouldn't be Jihoo if he didn't take everything he did seriously."_** Yes, she missed him. She sent him a text each morning when she woke and it was usually ' _bogoshipo_ ' and then he replied ' _nomu bogoshipo'_ and then the process got repeated in reverse during the afternoon. **"** ** _Well, I better get going; I don't want to get in trouble. See you two when you get back."_** She said to Abigaíl and Uee, before leaving.

 **\- "** ** _Those two are so cute, you totally missed it Sunday,"_** Uee told Shancai.

 **-** ** _"I've heard the stories circulating around the hospital of the two holding hands and smiling a lot more than usual. I'm happy for Dr. Jihoo and Ilana, too. Remember when he hardly ever smiled or interacted with anyone?"_**

 **** ** _\- "All that changed once he got paired up with Ilana,"_** Abigaíl commented. **_"And then Ilana too began to open up more. I think she was really lonely when she first came to New York but wouldn't admit it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo has always been quiet and rarely showed any type of emotion. The only one who could break him out of his shell was Dr. Jaejoong."_** Shancai giggled. **"** ** _Then we'd see him angry because Dr. Jaejoong did something to irritate him but Abigaíl changed him too."_**

 **** ** _\- "It wasn't me,"_** Abigaíl said. **_"It was all about the Lord's work in both our lives. He changed me, too."_**

It wasn't long before their lunch hour was over as well and the girls began packing things away.

Come the end of the day, an eagerly friendly face greeted Ilana outside of the hospital.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana!"_** JaeKyung grabbed Ilana in a firm hug, reminiscent of HyungJun's hugs.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie,"_** Ilana awkwardly patted the girl's shoulder.

- **"** ** _Ready to go shopping?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Not really,"_** Ilana thought, suddenly getting nervous at spending a few hours alone with this bundle of energy. She smiled, for Jihoo she could do this. **_"Guerae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, let's do this. Hop in."_** JaeKyung was already going to the driver's side of her VW Eos. She had the top down; it was in the mid-seventies but Ilana wore a sweater over her dress. She didn't think she'd be cold, the sun actually felt wonderful after being in the air-conditioned hospital.

 **\- "** ** _Thanks for coming with me, Unnie."_** Ilana had just put on her seatbelt and JaeKyung was already driving off.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo gwenchanayo! I was ecstatic when you called! Don't forget, you're part of F4 now, even more so."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo, Unnie,"_** Ilana smiled at the hyper girl.

 **\- "** ** _You don't know how excited we all are for Jihoo and you. I want to start jumping every time I think about it."_**

Ilana laughed, hoping she didn't decide to start jumping while driving. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Soho district and parked. **_"So, what are you thinking of?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? He's got everything and everything is the latest style or trend, I guess. I don't really follow trends but I want to do something for him. He does so much for me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, you know he doesn't expect anything in return, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, but I_** **want** ** _to give him something."_**

 **** ** _\- "He likes those shirts you gave him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, but I already gave him handkerchiefs and shirts. I want something more, something special."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't think Jihoo would go for couple's outfits, which would be too cute."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Unnie,"_** Ilana laughed.

The two went from shop to shop but nothing was standing out to Ilana. **"** ** _Let's just go over to Bloomingdale's, it's getting late and we'll want to eat dinner soon."_**

Ilana knew from experience that JaeKyung was always hungry. **"** ** _Arraso, isn't there a café or something inside?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yup, they have a great hamburger, that's all I've tried so far."_**

Ilana smiled at JaeKyung and followed her. They'd been walking already for two hours and although Ilana wore comfortable shoes, she was getting tired. **_"Unnie, let's go straight to eat and we'll continue shopping after. My legs are going to fall off."_**

 **** ** _\- "Lightweight,"_** JaeKyung scoffed.

 **\- "** ** _Deh!"_**

They walked into Bloomingdales and it just so happened they needed to pass by the jewelry and Men's accessories in order to get to the David Burke café. Ilana slowed down to look. **_"Ooh, jewelry is a nice gift to tell someone special you care,"_** JaeKyung suggested.

Ilana looked around at necklaces & bracelets but nothing really struck her fancy. **_"Let's go over to the men's accessories."_** Ilana began to look at ties and pocket squares again but again nothing stood out. She walked over to a case filled with cufflinks and tie clips and soon came across a beautiful pair of cufflinks that would go with almost any colored suit or just a plain white shirt that he liked to wear. **_"Excuse me, sir,"_** Ilana said to the attendant. **_"May I see these striped cufflinks?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Oooh_** **,** ** _those_** **are** ** _nice. I think he'd like those."_**

 _-_ _ **"They're very nice and I've never seen him wearing anything like them."**_ The cufflinks were stainless steel and were inlaid with striped Mother of Pearl and onyx in different shades. They were unique, lovely, and could be worn on elegant and casual occasions. Ilana took a quick look around, but there was nothing that compared to the pair in her hand. " ** _Unnie, I really like these."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na do! I think he'll really like them."_**

When the clerk rang her up at $415, Ilana's only thought was **_"Jihoo is going to kill me."_** She smiled excitedly and gladly gave the sales attendant her card.

 **\- "Now,** ** _can we eat?"_** JaeKyung was only half teasing.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Unnie!"_** The attendant would wrap it for Ilana and have it ready for when they were done eating.

 **\- "** ** _Look at you, all smiles,"_** JaeKyung teased her.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie, I'm excited. He'll be upset that I spent money on him but he does it to me all the time."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's an F4 rule, they can spend money on their women but we can't spend money on them."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's a dumb rule."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, that's why we don't listen. It'll be so daeback when we're all together again."_**

Jihoo and Ilana had arrived at Club Eden shortly after opening, surprising WooBin and JaeKyung with their presence.

 **\- "** ** _Yo Jihoo, my man, what are you doing here?"_**

 ** _\- "We can leave,"_** Jihoo brought his hand back around Ilana's waist.

 _-_ _ **"Sarang, be nice,"**_ Ilana half-whispered. She waited for the eruption.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!"_** JaeKyung screamed. _"_ _ **Omo! Ilana did you just say what I thought you did!"**_

 ** _"Judging from their blushing, I'd say she did."_**

JaeKyung pulled Ilana into a hug while jumping up and down and WooBin was busy pounding Jihoo's back.

 **\- "** _ **Chukahae,**_ _"_ WooBin bowed to Ilana. **_"It took you two long enough. We could have had a wedding and a baby on the way by now."_**

Ilana's eyes must have grown twice there size and her face felt like it was on fire. Jihoo chuckled and pulled her to his chest. She didn't protest. **_"All in God's time, WooBin. We're going to take our time and enjoy where we are at this point_** **.** ** _"What about you two, we should be adding to the F4 family by now."_**

It was JaeKyung's turn to pretend to occupy her gaze elsewhere, making WooBin laugh at her. " ** _After we see the club well established, we can go back to Seoul and work on that. For now, practice makes perfect, deh?"_**

 ** _\- "Song WooBin!"_** JaeKyung cried out. He then took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly to the delight of the nearby staff.

Jihoo and Ilana stayed for a few hours talking to WooBin & JaeKyung or dancing every ballad.

Jihoo and Jaejoong's family had just boarded the plane and were waiting for the captain to let them know they were taking off. He had sent Ilana his usual text earlier but he wanted to hear her voice. **"** ** _She should be getting ready for bed at this time,"_** he thought. He decided to call anyway.

JaeKyung and Ilana had just arrived at her apartment. JaeKyung lucked out and found parking on the street. She wanted to pet Joy for a few minutes and Joy was all too happy to get attention. Umma and Ajussi, according to the cat, spent too much time petting each other and not petting her. She let out a loud meow for JaeKyung, advising her of all the happenings. While JaeKyung picked up the cat, Ilana's phone rang. She answered still laughing at the cat's complaining.

 **\- "** ** _Hello?"_** She didn't look at the ID; there were only two people that would call at that hour, Jihoo or Kike.

 **\- "** ** _Ah, eottoke, Ilana has forgotten about me, since this afternoon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo-yah, annyeong!"**_ JaeKyung shouted from her spot on the couch.

 **\- "** ** _Is that JaeKyung?"_** Jihoo asked puzzled.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Na was bored and JaeKyung and I had dinner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, deh. Na just called to say we'll be leaving soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, bogoshipo, Na can't wait until tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado. Na will see you at lunchtime, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, won't you be too tired to work?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, na can sleep on the plane, unlike someone else."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! It's not my fault!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, sarang, Na was just teasing. Na will see you tomorrow, saranghaeyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Saranghaeyo,"_** she said softly, before terminating the call. _**"Bogoshipo,"**_ she said to herself, ** _"nomu bogoshipo nae sarang."_**

 **-** ** _"What time is he due in tomorrow?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Around lunchtime,"_** she smiled.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso, you get some rest. He'll be here before you know it and you don't want him to think you haven't slept."_**

 **** ** _\- "Majayo (that's right), Unnie, I'll get scolded for sure."_**

* * *

 ** _September 19, 2014_**

The morning crawled. Ilana thought for sure every clock had to be broken. It was only ten A.M. and it felt so much later.

 **\- "** ** _Chica, I can hear you sighing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Huh?"_** Abigaíl was laughing at her. **_"Oh,"_** she realized what she had been doing. " ** _Sorry."_**

 **** ** _\- "What time will Dr. Jihoo be here?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sometime around noon, he's supposed to call."_**

 **** ** _\- "Try and get some work done, until then."_**

 __ _ **\- "I will,"**_ she said a little embarrassed.

Ilana did throw herself into her work and before she knew it, she was being startled by her phone ringing. Jihoo had practically jumped off the plane, upon their landing in Tetaro. Thankfully there was a shower onboard the aircraft. He'd be going straight to the hospital upon landing and this way, he didn't have to shower when he got there.

Saying goodbye and thank you to the Kim family, Jihoo met his driver and made his way back to Upper Manhattan, only stopping to pick up food at the Japanese restaurant, before arriving at the hospital.

 **-** ** _"Yeobosayo?"_** Ilana answered properly.

 **\- "** ** _Meet me at the garden."_**

 __ _ **\- "Annyeong hasseyo to you too,**_ _"_ she smiled.

 **\- "** ** _Saranghaeyo, pali."_**

 __ _ **\- "Aish! Deh!"**_ Ilana terminated the call. **_"I'm out, Shi-Yoon,"_** she said.

- **"** ** _Deh, enjoy your lunch."_** Neither Abigaíl nor Uee were back but were due any minute.

Ilana took off practically running to the elevator. When she arrived at the rooftop garden, she didn't see him at first but knew where to find him. Sure enough, popping out from behind their favorite planter, he smiled at her. She walked quickly towards him but tried to retain some sense of decorum. He met up with her midway and took her in his arms.

 **-** ** _"Bogoshipatso,"_** he kissed her forehead.

 **-** ** _"Nado, nomu bogoshipatso."_** She relished in his scent, just a little longer and held him tightly just a little longer, not wanting to let go just yet.

He scrutinized her for a few seconds. She gave him a puzzled look. **_"Na want to make sure Ilana is well. I never know what I'm going to find when I come back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo,"_** she smiled at him anyway.

 **\- "** ** _Meokga (let's eat). I stopped and picked up sashimi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, you shouldn't have."_**

They sat in the shade of the planter with containers of food spread out between them. The restaurant they liked to frequent was small but had an excellent quality of fish. She had been there to witness the chef/owner refuse his order of seafood because it wasn't to his standards. **"** ** _Mmm, the toro and the salmon are the best."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, how was your week?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah, na kept busy with the girls, finishing up wedding favors. I need to pick up my dress tomorrow. When do you pick up your tux?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na already have a black tux, I just need the vest and tie to match your dress."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ahh."_** She smiled thinking his lifestyle was so different from hers. How many people had a tux in their closet? But then again, perhaps her Father did as well, she wouldn't know. Actually, if he had a tux, it'd still be in his closet. Everything in their room was just as they had left it, sixteen years ago.

Jihoo noticed Ilana had temporarily left him. He reached over and took her hand, breaking her reverie. **_"Sarang, where did you go?"_** He asked when she made eye contact with him.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, just wondering how we're so different, yet so similar."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** she waved it aside. **"** ** _Nae pabo."_**

 **-** ** _"Deh...,"_** he began, making Ilana mock-glare at him. _ **"Sarang, tell me."**_

 **\- "** ** _Aish, later. It's not important, chincha."_**

He doubted that by the look of sorrow that had crossed her face. **"** ** _Arraso, later. Na will not let you forget."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ara!"**_ She rolled her eyes at him, making him give her his 'serious' look. That usually never worked on her, it just made her laugh and he knew it. That was exactly the point, to see her smile.

 **\- "** ** _What does Ilana want to do tonight? The Kims want us over for dinner sometime this weekend or week, since the wedding is next week. Not tonight. Tonight, na want to spend time with you."_**

Ilana smiled, she too wanted to spend time with him. " ** _What should we do?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na Enjoyed watching a movie, we can do that again."_** Jihoo had enjoyed having her in his arms, more than anything.

 **\- "** ** _Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, whatever Ilana wants to see, or should I go through your movies again?"_**

Ilana thought the hardest to watch was Pride and Prejudice, but to ensure it's something he enjoyed, he should pick. **"** ** _Jihoo can pick, that way if you don't find something you like, we can find something online to watch."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_**

Come five, Ilana was only too happy to leave work, unlike earlier in the week, when she was going home alone. The evenings had always been long and tedious which led her to volunteer at the children's hospital. But, she was only allowed to go twice a month and not consecutively. She usually saved a visit for when Jihoo was out of town. That alleviated one night of boredom.

 **\- "** ** _Ready?"_** Jihoo was already at her desk.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, kaja,"_** she smiled, entwining her fingers through his.

Like the previous Friday, they split up for Jihoo to change and Ilana rummaged through her refrigerator. This time, Jihoo didn't try to startle her on his return. He did take her by the waist as she was studying the contents of her refrigerator. **_"What about chicken quesadilla's?"_** She asked. It was fast and filling and she was in luck to have purchased avocados earlier in the week.

 **\- "** ** _Choah."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anja, this won't take long."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, what should I do?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anja."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani."_**

They repeated the game a few times until Ilana conceded. **"** ** _Arraso! Cut the chicken strips into little pieces and I'll chop onion and cilantro."_** That done, Ilana grabbed tortillas from the fridge and shredded Monterrey Jack. She smeared the skillet with olive oil and stuffed a tortilla with cheese, chicken, onion, and cilantro and cooked both sides until the cheese was melted and the tortillas browned. **"** ** _Cut this into a few pieces and I'll cook the ones you prepped."_** Jihoo had already piled three more tortillas with toppings. **"** ** _And slice some avocado."_**

\- _"Arraso,"_ he got to work with the avocado, nibbling a bit as he cut.

Less than fifteen minutes later, they sat down in the living room to watch a movie and eat. Jihoo had rummaged through her collection of movies, mainly classics, to pick out another of her favorites. He picked 'Emma' in an old BBC series.

Jihoo chuckled, sometime later, at the matchmaking Emma. **"** ** _Reminds me of SungRyung Noona."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Did Ilana not know, she's our resident matchmaker?"**_ Ilana shook her head. **"** ** _Jaejoong, Abi-ssi, you, and me, were teamed for a reason. I might add she has a 100% success rate."_**

Ilana couldn't help but smile. They finished eating and sat on the couch. Jihoo lifted Ilana's legs onto the couch. **"** _ **Yah!"**_ She protested before he placed a cushion at his back and lifted his own legs to sandwich her between him and the couch.

 **\- "** _ **Igeo choayo (I like this),"**_ He said. Ilana was a little hesitant at first, but his hand never wavered from around her shoulders and of course, she loved his fresh scent. No matter what time of day it was, he smelled wonderful and it was a comfort to her. How many times now, had she cried in his arms and his warmth and scent comforted her.

Getting drowsy, they paused the movie. **"** ** _Should we get some ice cream downstairs?"_** There was an ice cream shop next to the building.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, are you sure? If you're tired, we can watch the rest tomorrow?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, I'm on call this weekend and Na want to spend as much time together as possible. We'll get ice cream and come back."_** Getting up first, he then pulled Ilana up too. _**"Kaja."**_ Throwing on their shoes, they were soon out the door.

Jihoo made them a huge sundae with several toppings. **"** ** _Yah, Jihoo-yah, is someone else joining us?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Ani, Ilana can use the calories,"**_ he teased.

 **\- "** _ **Gee, thanks,"**_ she said in mock annoyance.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo,"_** he mocked her back. **_"Open,"_** he said before he Ilana saw a spoonful of ice cream coming at her.

After their ice cream craving was satisfied the pair returned to Ilana's apartment and re-started the movie. Snuggling up on the couch again, Ilana thought it would be a good idea sometime soon to move the chaise lounger to face the television. Jihoo played with her hair as they watched. She had it down, so he could easily take a strand at a time and twirl it around his finger and then release it or run his fingers through it.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang, you're making me sleepy,"_** Ilana mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open.

 **\- "** _ **Mmm,"**_ he said but didn't stop. He felt her smile against him. Thankfully the movie would be over Soon, he too was getting sleepy.

* * *

 ** _September 20, 2014_**

Somewhere around four A.M., Jihoo woke feeling a weight on the left side of his body and his arm had fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't in his room. The weight it turned out was Ilana with her arm draped on top of his stomach, one leg over his, and Joy using their joint legs as a pillow. Smiling, he figured he should get up before she woke startled at being in his arms. Slowly, he rolled off the couch, annoying Joy. Ilana scoot towards the warm spot he had left. Smiling, he placed the cushion under her head and went for a blanket.

With a kiss on the cheek, he tucked her in tight, turned off lights and television and went into the guest room. He was not in the mood to trudge to his own bed.

Ilana would be the first to wake up later that morning scolding herself for falling asleep again. She let out a surprised shriek when Jihoo came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind. **_"Paboya, it's me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah!"_** She smacked his hand. **_"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?_** **"**

He laughed at her, kissing her cheek. **_"Ani."_**

Ilana turned to face him; he didn't relinquish his hold on her. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, why didn't you wake me up? And why did you not knock or call before barging in unannounced?"_** That upset her more than anything.

He hugged her again, seeing she was upset and rightly so. It was never discussed but he knew she didn't give him her passcode so he could come in at any time. **"** ** _Sarang, we fell asleep together and when Na got up you would be missing my body heat..."_** This scenario did not help Ilana's nerves. She tried to wriggle out of his arms but he held her firmly. **"** ** _If Na took you to your bed, you would be cold. Anyway, Ilana moved right into the warm spot Na had left. Na decided to tuck you under a blanket instead."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman you didn't knock?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na didn't leave. It was about four A.M. when Na woke and was too tired to go out in the hall and to my own room. Na slept in your guest room."_** Ilana realized he was in the same clothes from the previous evening. **"** ** _Mianhae, na didn't think you would mind."_** He kissed her forehead and then rained little kisses all over her face. **"** ** _Does Ilana forgive me?"_**

Ilana realized that she was okay with that scenario, had he just opened her door, then that would've been a problem. He had traveled all night and worked and then spent time with her. No, she couldn't begrudge him a bed at four A.M.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, just don't make it a habit,"_** she looked as serious as possible.

 **\- "** ** _Deh!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anja and I'll make breakfast,"_** she said.

 **\- "** ** _Anja, juseyo, Na will make breakfast."_** They went round and round for a while. Jihoo won and Ilana went to shower while he was cooking. They did cleaning and errands together for the rest of the day.

* * *

 ** _September 26, 2014_**

The week flew by in wedding preparations and for Abigaíl, meeting some of the other Kim family members. Neither Jihoo nor Jaejoong would be seeing their significant others that evening. Jaejoong's friend Kwon Jiyong had arrived a few hours earlier and they would be spending a few hours reminiscing over dinner and a _few_ drinks. Jaejoong's getting plastered days were over.

Jihoo knocked on Ilana's door, wanting to say goodnight before he went out with Jaejoong, Jiyong and Abigaíl's brother-in-law.

 **\- "** ** _Jalja,"_** Jihoo said, as he walked in.

 **\- "** ** _Yippeun,"_** she said, giving him a hug and a teasing kiss just next to the corner of his lips. Ilana stepped away from him, earning her a bit of a sour face. She circled him, making sure his suit jacket was straight and checked his tie, then looked at his wrists. **_"Ani, these won't do,"_** referring to his cufflinks.

 **-** ** _"Ah,_** **chincha?"** He said, mocking her Judgment.

 **\- "** ** _Deh,"_** she said earnestly. She hadn't thought of when she would give him her gift but this seemed like a perfect opportunity. **"** ** _jamkkanmanyo,"_** she excused herself and ran to her room and ran back out. The package had been carefully concealed, just in case Jihoo went into her room. **"** ** _Tada!_** **"** Ilana handed the small parcel to him.

 **\- "** ** _Wae?"_** He wanted to scold her for spending money on him, but she was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Not a second after he observed this, she _was_ jumping up and down with Impatience.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Pali! Open it!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Chincha?"**_ He wanted to keep watching her act cute.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yaaaah!"_** She wined.

He laughed at her impatience and drew her in for a kiss. He gave her a quick peck, covering half her lips with his. She drew back in shock but he just smiled at her. He caressed her cheek, ** _"does Ilana want me to open it now?"_**

She was struck mute and nodded her head shyly, heart beating fast. " ** _Arraso, hajiman Na wish, you wouldn't have spent money, gomawo."_**

This got her talking again. **"** _ **Ah, but Jihoo can spend money on me. Na don't live as splendidly as Jihoo but I have my own money thanks to Appa, his chingu, and Umma's talent,"**_ _Ilana_ stood proudly before Jihoo, daring him to say something.

 **\- "** ** _I see, Na better open it now,"_** he chuckled. Unwrapping the parcel and seeing the box, he looked at her suspiciously. In other words, wondering how much she spent. He lifted the lid to find an exquisite pair of cufflinks. He took one out and studied it.

Ilana stood by anxiously as he studied the cufflinks. He wasn't saying a word, did he hate them? Were they too ornate? The ones he wore were simple but very elegant.

As Jihoo studied the cufflinks, he knew his yeoja had good taste, despite as she said, she didn't live as splendidly. He studied her worried look with a quick glance. " _ **Yippeaun,"**_ he said, truly touched. He knew they had cost her a good amount and they suited him well. She had put thought into the purchase.

Ilana breathed a sigh of relief. **"** ** _Chincha?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Chincha. Will Ilana put them on for me?"**_

Ilana went to work removing his other cufflinks and replacing them with the new ones. Once done, they looked striking against his black suit. **"** ** _Wau, those do look nice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, nae sarang picked them out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Let me take a picture. JaeKyung Unnie will want to see the end result."_** Ilana grabbed her phone and took the picture.

 **\- "** ** _Ha JaeKyung?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, she kept me company while I shopped."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, that's why she was with you the other day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_** Ilana looked at the time. **"** ** _Sarang, are you keeping your driver waiting?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Ilana smiled at his stalling. **_"Gomawo, na don't expect gifts from you. Nae Sarang is my most precious gift."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, na say the same, but Jihoo doesn't listen."_**

Jihoo touched his forehead against hers. **"** ** _We're both stubborn. Does Ilana trust me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Close your eyes."_** She complied, although curious.

With his hand under her hair at the base of her neck, he kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and when she smiled, he brought his finger to her lips first, then his _own_ lips. He kissed her briefly, just barely touching her lips, almost like a whisper that's barely audible. She stiffened but didn't pull away. Her eyes flashed open and he smiled down at her. **"** ** _Saranghamnida_** **,"** he said formally.

 **\- "** ** _Nado sarang; nomu saranghaeyo."_** She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, feeling herself getting emotional.

 **\- "** ** _Yah,"_** he hugged her back tightly. **"** ** _Should I stay?"_**

Ilana pulled back and wiped her face before he did. **"** ** _Anieyo! Ka, have fun. It's my turn tomorrow."_**

 **\- "** ** _Majayo (truly)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! You're keeping the driver long enough."_** Ilana playfully pushed him out the door.

- **"** ** _Joy-ah, take care of Umma,"_** he said before Ilana closed the door.

- **"** ** _Joy-ah, it's just you and me tonight."_** Ilana sat on the couch and looked for a drama to watch.

Jaejoong, Jihoo, Jiyong, and Alonso, Abigaíl's brother-in-law had finished dinner at a steakhouse and were now enjoying a few after dinner drinks in the VIP lounge at Club Eden along with WooBin. JaeKyung was in the office manning the club.

 **\- "** ** _To happily ever after,"_** WooBin raised his martini. **"** ** _Gunbae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gunbae!"_** Everyone followed suit.

 **\- "** _ **Tomorrow one of New York's most eligible bachelors will be officially off the market,"**_ Kwon Jiyong said.

 **\- "** ** _He's_** **been** ** _off the market this entire season,"_** Jihoo teased.

 **\- "** _ **Yo, I gotta say, when it hits you it hits you,"**_ WooBin added.

 **\- "** ** _Speaking as the ex-Don Juan of Seoul,"_** JiYong commented. **"** ** _Dude_** **,"** speaking to Jaejoong. **"** ** _You gonna invite Seonghyun?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Andwae,"**_ Jaejoong said bitterly. **"** ** _He insulted Abigaíl and isn't a good friend. Na don't have a reason to invite him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Alcohol makes poor company,"_** Alonso said. Jaejoong had told him some of what had transpired the night he ended up drunk in front of his parents' home. **"** ** _The only difference between the two of you is your forgiven, he's not."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh,"**_ Jaejoong knew what Alonso was trying to say. ' _Don't be a hypocrite'_.

WooBin began to laugh. **_"It's begun; Abigaíl already has the last word. Dude, you got to make it seem like it's her idea."_**

 **** ** _\- "My sister-in-law is not going to fall for that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, I think it's JaeKyung-ah who makes it seem like it's_** **your** ** _idea,"_** Jihoo said.

The table erupted in 'O's'. **"** ** _Yah! There's time to win and a time to concede. Jaejoong will learn soon enough."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry, WooBin, he's a fast learner,"_** **Alonso said.**

Laughter ensued. **"** ** _Gomawo, guys, for coming,"_** Jaejoong said, once the laughter died down. **"** ** _Thank you for being a witness to my wedding on Sunday. I never thought in a million years, I'd be doing this."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yo man, even Don Juan and Casanova turned over a new leaf. And Ajussi over here too."_** WooBin slapped Jihoo on the back, to his annoyance. **_"The things we do for the love of that special woman."_**

 **** ** _\- "Guys! I want to propose a toast to old friends and new family. Gunbae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gunbae!"_**

The guys spent several hours talking, laughing and reminiscing their crazy Shinwa days, much to Alonso's amazement. The guys drank in moderation, something previously unheard of. WooBin had a business to run, Jaejoong had all but quit, Alonso drank only a few beers, Jihoo was always in control, and JiYong just went with the flow.

 **\- "** _ **My turn to toast,"**_ Alonso said. **"** ** _To my new compadre, Jaejoong, this is going to be the craziest wedding the Garcia family has ever seen. Korean and Mexican, I can't wait. Salud!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Salud!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I believe it's my turn,"_** Jihoo said.

 **\- "** ** _Aigoo, I'm in trouble now,"_** Jaejoong laughed.

 **\- "** ** _To...good choices..."_** He paused, everyone was waiting. **"...** ** _and to Jaejoong who finally made them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** Jaejoong said above the din of laughter. **"** ** _Just wait until you and Ilana get hitched, as they say. Then it's my turn to abuse you to your face._** **"** Jihoo put on his blank face and shrugged.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo is capable of eloping to avoid it,"_** WooBin put in.

 **\- "** _ **Who knows, maybe we will,"**_ he smirked.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!"_** Jaejoong yelled. **"** ** _Don't you dare!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Jaejoong, I know how to find him."_** WooBin gave him his "Mafia Prince" face. **"** ** _They wouldn't get far."_**

 __ _ **\- "Is it my imagination or you guys are scary?"**_ Alonso said a little wary.

The three chuckled. **"** ** _You don't know the half of it,"_** JiYong said.

 **\- "** ** _Don't worry; they're quite harmless, now. Their women keep them in check."_** Jaejoong covered his head with his arms to avoid getting beat up by WooBin and Jihoo.

The next hour or so, passed in exactly that fashion, they finished their night at Jaejoong's house playing pool and having gimbap, his mother had laid out for them. By this time, the four men, WooBin had to stay behind, had removed their jackets and loosened their ties. Jaejoong had meant to comment on Jihoo's cufflinks earlier but forgot. **"** ** _Yah, Jihoo-yah, those cufflinks aren't your usual style."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** **was Jihoo's only reply.**

 **\- "** ** _What's his usual style?"_** Alonso asked.

 **\- "** ** _Monochromatic, silver or white or gold, occasionally black. But that's several colors."_**

 **** ** _\- "My guess is his girlfriend,"_** **J** iyong said.

 **\- "** ** _Woman, like to shake guys out of their habits as my brother in law, here, has already experienced, so I'll agree with Jiyong. They were a gift from his new girlfriend."_**

 **** ** _\- "Fess up,_** **"** Jaejoong playfully punched Jihoo in the shoulder.

Jihoo looked at his watch. _**"I'm on call so I should get going. Jaejoong, see you Sunday. I'll be leaving first."**_

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Chincha, did Ilana buy those for you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It seems Jaejoong already knows the answer,"_** **J** ihoo switched back to a more formal speech. **"** ** _There's no need for me to answer. Jalja,_** **"** he bowed and left the room before they could harass him further. He secretly smiled as he got into the car. He couldn't sneak anything past Jaejoong.

- **"** ** _Dr. Yoon, you must have had a good time,_** **"** his driver asked."

 **\- "** ** _Mmm."_**

The three that were left also decided to call it a night. **"** ** _Alright, Bro, I had a good time, thank you."_** Alonso fist-bumped his future brother in law.

 **\- "** ** _Kansamnida, Bro,"_** Jaejoong back pounded Alonso. **_"Eeliwah (come here), JiYong."_** It was JiYong's turn for a back pounding. **_"I'm grateful and blessed for the people God has put in my life. You two and Jihoo and even WooBin who let me use his club to propose to Abigaíl."_** Jaejoong was getting emotional.

 **\- "** ** _Good night, bro,"_** Alonso said before walking out to meet the driver.

 **\- "Jalja chingu,"** JiYong said. **"** ** _See you Sunday."_**

When Jaejoong was alone, he prayed. **"** ** _Thank you Yesu for chingu and could you make Sunday come faster?"_** Smiling, he went to his room.

* * *

 ** _September 27, 2014_**

The girls, Abigaíl, Luciana, Sylvia, and Ilana met at a spa not too far from Abigaíl's home. Ilana didn't care for Jacuzzi's, but they all sat in the steam room after their facials and before manicures, and pedicures.

 **\- "** ** _This is your last day as a single woman,"_** Luciana said. **"** ** _There will be the two of you to make decisions now."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know,"_** Abigaíl said a little defensively. **"** ** _We've done the marriage classes with Pastor Alex."_**

 **** ** _\- "So now you have to apply what you learned."_** Luciana knew her sister was stubborn and although she lived under their parent's roof, she still had freedom to make her own decisions. This would be a change for her, having to defer to her husband. Although, Luciana had seen Jaejoong slowly making decisions for them. After a few rounds, Jaejoong usually got her to see things his way.

Ilana giggled at her friend's bristling face under her Sister's well-meaning advice.

 **-** ** _"I wouldn't laugh Ilana; it'll probably be you on the receiving end of this conversation sometime soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Me?"_** Ilana was startled by Luciana's words.

 **\- "** ** _Don't deny it, chica. We all know you two have been in love with each other for a while; you guys wouldn't admit it to yourselves."_**

 **** ** _\- "No...I just...had some reasons...I mean, I...just didn't see it more than a friendship."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chica, you're lying, I wish I could've taken a picture of your face when Dr. Jihoo was around or actually not around. That's when I really noticed the change in you. You talk less and laugh less when he's gone."_**

 __ _ **\- "He's a good friend, always has been,"**_ _she maintained, as they laughed at her._ _ **"Yah! Stop laughing,"**_ Ilana complained, even if she was laughing too. **"** ** _Girls, I don't know about you, but I'm about done with this place, I can't breathe."_** They'd been in the room a good twenty minutes.

 **\- "** ** _Yeah,"_** Sylvia said. **"** ** _I'm hot."_**

 __ _ **\- "Let's hit the shower girls,"**_ Luciana said. **_"We don't want to be late for our next appointments."_**

An hour late, they were getting their manicures and pedicures. They were mostly quiet, enjoying the special treatment. But Ilana's mind was turning. **"** ** _Abigaíl, how did you know Dr. Jaejoong was the one? I mean, you couldn't stand him at first. "_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana, you and many others wouldn't believe me when I say, it was the Lord. He gave me a heart for Jaejoong."_**

 **** ** _\- "But why would God care about you falling for Dr. Jaejoong."_**

 **** ** _\- "He's our creator, do you think he wouldn't care about our lives and how we live them?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Then why does he let bad things happen to His children."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not that he lets bad things happen, sometimes they are the result of our own decisions and sometimes it's just our mortal nature."_**

Ilana heard what her friend was telling her but in her stubbornness, it was hard for her to understand.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana looks lost,"_** Sylvia said.

 **-** ** _"I understand the consequences of your actions,"_** she knew this all too well. **_"It's the mortal side I just don't understand and if he's all-knowing, then why does he let our weaknesses overcome us."_**

 **** ** _\- "He can help you overcome your weaknesses, you just have to ask. But sometimes he has a reason for you to go through something. It's a trial that you need to face in order to be stronger and help others going through the same thing,"_** Luciana added.

 **\- "** ** _But why does anyone have to go through trials?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The only way I can explain it is we aren't perfect and things will happen,"_** Abigaíl said. **"** ** _Either by our own imperfection or someone else's, why are you asking? Are you and Dr. Jihoo okay?"_**

 **** ** _\- "If you need to talk about something, you can confide in us,"_** Luciana said.

 **\- "** ** _No, it's nothing like that. How...I guess I just asked how Abigaíl knew Dr. Jaejoong was the one because I feel like Jihoo is perfect and I'm far from it."_**

 **** ** _\- "This girl is in love,"_** Sylvia giggled.

 **\- "** ** _Chica, no one's perfect! And even if he were he loves you anyway. Just like God does."_**

Ilana felt her cheeks burning. **"** ** _Alright! That's enough about me; did you guys pick out all your new furniture?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes! We had been emailing each other pictures for like two weeks until we finally decided on keeping Jaejoong's bed, just new mattresses and grey-blue_** ** _and white color scheme. It was something we could both agree on. Isabel's bedroom is all white with pink and white bedding. Picking out our bedroom things was easier than picking out Isabel's, had I left him on his own; he would've spent a year's college tuition on her room."_**

 **** ** _\- "You know, chica, I think you're going to have your hands full with those two. He'll never be able to tell her 'no'."_** Ilana laughed at the mental picture Isabel flashing Jaejoong a cute smile and any thought of discipline going out the window.

 **\- "** ** _You're right."_**

 **** ** _\- "He'll figure it out soon enough,"_** Luciana said.

- ** _"I don't know, Sis,"_** Sylvia said. **_"You should have seen him while we stayed at his house. All Isabel had to do was fake cough and he gave her whatever she wanted."_**

Abigaíl shook her head. **_"He knew she was faking, but thought it too cute to resist. The first time he has to spank her for throwing a tantrum, he'll learn."_**

 __ _ **\- "Chica, Isabel is a good girl,"**_ Ilana defended.

 **\- "** ** _Kids know what they can and can't get away with. She knows tía Ilana brings her gifts, so she behaves."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just wait until you have your own kids."_**

Ilana remained quiet after that, she had never planned to have kids. **"** _ **One day at a time,"**_ Ilana mumbled before she gave herself a panic attack.

Skin glowing and nails perfect, the girls sat down to dinner at a Mediterranean restaurant. **"** ** _Alright,"_** Luciana said. **"** ** _We get to ask Abigaíl questions and she has to answer."_**

 __ _ **\- "What? What kind of questions?"**_ Abigaíl was slightly nervous.

 **-** ** _"Well, we won't be playing for shots, but you can only take a sip of your wine when you answer the question."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hah! Chica, talk about weaknesses."_** It was true; Abigaíl enjoyed a good glass of wine on occasion.

 **-** ** _"Don't be mean, Luciana,"_** Abigaíl begged.

 **\- "** ** _We're just going to ask questions, how well you know your groom. First word that comes into your head when you think about him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dork, sweet dork,"_** Abigaíl was already turning red and it was only the first question.

 **\- "** _ **Where was your first kiss,"**_ Sylvia asked.

 **\- "** ** _At the grand opening of his friend's club and he proposed."_**

 **** ** _\- "What is his best feature?"_** Ilana asked.

Abigaíl hesitated; of course, her sister would pick a delicious glass of wine to entice her. **"** _ **His lips,"**_ she mumbled and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment after her sip of wine.

- **"** ** _Where was your first date?"_** Ilana asked.

 __ _ **\- "Should we call Jaejoong?"**_ Luciana threatened.

 **\- "** ** _No, no, no! Jane's carousel, he got me mad and as an 'I'm sorry' he took Isabel and me to the carousel for over an hour and his mom prepared a picnic for us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Did you have a good time?"_** Sylvia asked. **_"I see you smiling don't try and hide it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I did. He even rented a Dodge Journey just for the occasion and took us to dessert after. I think by the time I got home, I was seeing him in a different light."_**

 __ _ **\- "First movie!"**_ _I_ lana shouted.

 **\- "** ** _Frozen, with Isabel at his place. Now that I think about it, his parents were supposed to be home, but didn't show up the entire day."_**

Ilana laughed. **"** ** _Chica, don't you know the favorite pastime in Korea is matchmaking? I think his parents had you pegged from the start."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sure of it, from what Alonso has told me."_**

 **** ** _\- "What do you mean?"_** Abigaíl was confused.

 **\- "** ** _Never mind, God had you already in mind way before his parents did. She doesn't have that much wine left, so make your questions count. What was the first thing he gave you?"_**

 **\- "** ** _A headache. Just kidding - flowers."_** She had saved one of the purple roses and dried it. She kept it in a vase on her dresser.

 **\- "** ** _What's his most annoying habit,"_** Sylvia asked.

This was another one that made her hesitate, but she was almost done with her wine and the questions. **"** ** _The fact that he can make me forget what I was saying or angry about as soon as..."_** her face was turning bright red again and it's wasn't the wine. **"...** ** _as soon as he kisses me."_** She took the last sip of wine. **"** ** _That's it, no more questions!"_** The girls laughed at her and Luciana gave her her own untouched glass of wine for being a good sport.

Dinner finished, the girls discussed walking through the downtown before heading back. **"** ** _I need to really start packing for tomorrow."_** Abigaíl had already taken most of Isabel's clothes and her American Girl doll as well as all of her own work clothes to Jaejoong's house. Abigaíl still needed to pack for the honeymoon. They would be leaving for London straight from the reception. _**"Thank you, ladies, for spending the afternoon with me. Thank you, Luciana and Ilana, for everything."**_ The two had split the cost of Abigaíl's spa treatmen _ts._ _ **"I'm blessed to have my sisters and my newest best friend by my side tomorrow. I'm happy, I'm sad, I'm nervous, I'm just a mess."**_ Abigaíl was getting teary as well as Ilana. Luciana tried to be calm. **_"Abigaíl, do you think you're the only bride to getting married?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, but you know...I didn't listen last time, tried to do things my way. Had I waited?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Abigaíl, do you think this blessing would have come any sooner? Probably not, God has the perfect timing. How would you know Mr. Right, before you realized who Mr. Wrong was?"_**

This made Abigaíl laugh. **_"You know me; I have to cover all my bases. Let's drop Ilana off at the station and get home. It's my last night with my family."_**

* * *

 ** _If the chapter is boring, I'm sorry. The wedding will have to wait until next chapter. So tried to get the kid a KHJ do, but it didn't happen all that well. I just don't know how they do it. LOL!_**


	87. Presenting Mr & Mrs Jaejoong Kim

**_Union, NJ_**

 ** _September 28, 2014_**

The photographer had just left for Jaejoong's house. Abigaíl and her sisters took pictures as if they were getting ready. She took a ton of pictures with her Dad and even her Mom.

 **\- "** _ **Mom, smile,"**_ the photographer teased. _**"You're getting a handsome son-in-law."**_ Paula reluctantly smiled. The austere look on her face, aided by the tight chignon she wore, faded and the photographer captured some great family pictures.

Mama Rogelia came up to Abigaíl and gave her a blessing. When she was done, she gazed at her favorite Granddaughter with a smile on her face. **_"Estas linda, mi niña (_** ** _You're beautiful, my dear_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mama Rogelia, la que está linda es Ud._** ** _(_** ** _The one that's beautiful is you_** ** _)."_** Luciana and she had bought her Mom and Grandmother a nice pantsuit for the wedding. Her Mother's was cream with a blue-gray blouse, while their Grandma wore a light pink and cream blouse.

 **\- "** ** _Mama, yo estoy linda también (_** ** _I'm pretty too_** ** _)?"_** Isabel asked.

 **-** ** _"Si dulzura; casi más bella que tu Mamá (_** ** _Yes sweetie; almost more beautiful than your Mother_** ** _)."_**

 __ _ **\- "Chincha?"**_ Isabel said excitedly and began to spin in her Hanbok.

 **\- "** ** _Niña, Mama Rogelia no habla Coreano (_** ** _Child, Grandma doesn't speak Korean_** ** _)."_**

Isabel laughed at herself. **_"I forgot Mama."_**

 **-** ** _"No se te olvide (_** ** _Don't be forgetting_** ** _)!"_** Abigaíl yanked on her daughter's braid for good measure.

 **-** ** _"Papi, Isabel and I are going to leave now. The photographer wants us there early."_** It was already noon and it would take them at least thirty minutes to get there.

 **** ** _\- "We'll follow in about thirty minutes. The guys aren't getting there until an hour before."_** Luciana said. Alonso was still getting ready.

 **\- "** ** _Manejen con cuidado (_** ** _Drive carefully_** ** _),"_** Mama Rogelia said.

 **\- "** ** _Nos vemos al rato_** ** _(_** ** _We'll see you later_** ** _),"_** Abigaíl called out as she, her Father and Isabel were heading out the door.

 ** _New York, NY_**

 **-** ** _"Mr. Kim, arrange your son's boutonniere,"_** the photographer said.

 **\- "** ** _Deh,"_** Mr. Kim said, pretending to adjust the rose on his son's lapel. He couldn't be happier for his son and also for Abigaíl. He and his son had spent most of the day yesterday together. They talked about many things.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji expected you to marry Umma, majayo?_** **"** Jaejoong was curious. He knew part of the story since Harabeoji used to berate him about finding a wife.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, but our parents gave us time to get to know each other and how could I not fall in love?"_**

Jaejoong saw the sparkle in his Father's' eyes at the mention of his Mother. **"** ** _Abeoji, na want...to have a marriage like Umma and you."_**

 ** _"Jaejoong-ah, do you know what I told Abigaíl on parents day?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "'Who can find a virtuous and capable wife?_** **** ** _She is more precious than rubies. Her husband can trust her and she will greatly enrich his life._** ** _She brings him good, not harm,_** ** _all the days of her life.' That's Proverbs 31:10 read the rest when you have a chance. Na saw those qualities in Abigaíl, the moment we met her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha, Jaejoong-ah has seen it all along, haven't you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Na was just too stubborn to admit it."_**

 ** _\- "Love your wife. 'Rejoice in the wife of your youth,' the Bible says, 'A loving doe, a graceful deer—may her breasts satisfy you always'..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abeoji!"_** He couldn't believe his Father had just said that.

 **\- "** ** _Waeyo? It's in the Bible for a reason. '...may you ever be intoxicated with her love', is the rest of it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Kansamnida, Abeoji. Na will listen and rejoice in her, all of her,"**_ he grinned.

Mr. Kim made eye contact with his son and both began to laugh. Obviously, Jaejoong's thoughts had also gone back to their conversation.

 ** _\- "Jaejoong and Abeoji, love that Father/Son secret look. Now Jaejoong, let's have you stand with your lovely Mother who is all smiles over here."_**

Mrs. Kim laughed; there was no denying how happy she was. **_"I can't help it, this is a dream come true. My wayward boy has become a man."_**

 __ _ **\- "Eomma!"**_ Jaejoong roughly and playfully hugged his Mother.

 **\- "** ** _That's great Jaejoong!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo, Abeoji and I couldn't be prouder of you son."_**

 **** ** _\- "Atch! Prouder than when I graduated medical school early and with honors?_** **"** Mr. Kim made a big show of thinking. **"** ** _Abeoji!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal, it's close, it's really close. Umma will pick today over your graduation."_**

 **\- "** ** _Naega very proud of my Uissa-son, but now I have a Uissa_** **and** ** _a daughter-in-law_** **and** ** _a granddaughter. Now don't take too long in giving us more grandchildren."_** Mrs. Oh waved a playful finger at her son.

 **-** ** _"It's good that Isabel is already six or I'd never have met my great-grandchildren,"_** Jaejoong's Harabeoji said, patting him on the back.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Jae-ah, na want to hold your boy on his 100th day. So don't take long."_** His Grandmother touched his cheek tenderly.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Are Abigaíl and I getting married just to produce offspring for all of you?_** **"** Jaejoong pretended indignation but he too couldn't wait for Isabel to have a sibling.

 **\- "** ** _Mollan anji (of course not) son, it's just one of the fortunate side effects of marriage."_** All the adults laughed at Jaejoong.

 **\- "** ** _Atch, you guys are too much."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry Jae, I'm sure Abigaíl and you will make beautiful babies,"_** the photographer said, packing her things and adding to the laughter. **_"I'm heading over to the carousel, don't you dare go looking for Abigaíl when you get there,"_** she forewarned. Abigaíl and her Father had a fun surprise planned.

 **\- "** ** _Omo! Like, I'd do that,_** **"** he gave a mischievous grin, indicating that's exactly what his plan was.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, Na and Yoon Jihoo will keep a tight watch on him,"_** his Father said.

 **-** ** _"I know you will,"_** the photographer waved as she headed out the door.

Ilana opened the door for a very handsome Jihoo. It was decided to wear a collarless shirt and a red vest, matching the bridesmaids' dresses. **"** ** _Que guapo (_** ** _how handsome_** ** _)."_** Ilana's traditional shoes weren't very tall and had to stand on her toes to kiss his cheek.

 **\- "** ** _Bella (_** ** _beautiful_** ** _),"_** he kissed the corner of her lips and either the kiss, the compliment, or both made her blush. Most colors suited her complexion well but the red in the strapless mini hanbok style dress made the natural bloom of her cheeks stand out even more.

 ** _\- "I've got my wrap, camera, makeup, and flats and a small gift for Abigaíl. I think I'm good, kaja."_**

Jihoo shook his head and headed straight for her room and the closet.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, Yoon Jihoo, what are you doing?"_** He was rummaging through her closet until he brought out her filigree gold shawl.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah will be cold once the sun goes down and the breeze bounces off the water."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, hajiman Na have a namja chingu with a nice jacket,"_** she playfully tugged at a sleeve.

 **\- "** ** _Majayo (true), Na would rather do this,"_** he unbuttoned his jacket and pulled Ilana so her arms were around his waist under the jacket.

 **\- "** _ **This would be nice but at times a little inconvenient,"**_ she said, before squealing as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. He brushed the exposed area just under her ear with his lips. Her exposed neck made it even easier to place a few feather-light kisses there. **"** ** _Yoon Jihoo! That tickles!"_** She tried squirming away but he held her tight, his laughter echoing nicely in her ear.

 **\- "** ** _Bpo bpo hae jweo (Kiss me), Na will let you go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na gave Jihoo bpo bpo when you arrived,"_** she pouted.

 **\- "** ** _Dassi (again), juseyo,"_** he said and then pointed to his lips.

Ilana understood what he wanted, could she do it? She nodded her head and swallowed nervously. Wrapping her arms around his neck she drew herself closer to him before softly placing her lips on his.

Jihoo had waited anxiously to see if she would kiss him. He was certain she knew he would never force her; this had to come from her. It was her decision. He could tell once she had made the decision and when she brought her lips so softly to his own, it was all he could do to not to press her more firmly against him. He had to let her pace the kiss. It didn't last long, barely about two seconds but he couldn't be happier. She had been holding her breathe, he saw her exhale. **"** ** _Kansamnida,"_** he said and kissed her cheek.

 **\- "** ** _Kaja before Dr. Jaejoong gets there and tries to look for Abigaíl."_** Ilana turned and pulled him along, grabbing her things as she went. If she stopped or said anything else she would get teary and then Jihoo would hug her again and then they would never leave and the groom would be left without his best man.

Jihoo made no comments, just allowed himself to be pulled out the door, smiling the entire time.

 ** _Brooklyn, NY_**

The two groomsmen, Alonso and JiYong had been greeting guests and getting them situated. Two condos had been rented next to the park. Jaejoong's Father, upon Jihoo's arrival, left his son to greet and register the 400 guests and the financial gifts from the Korean guests. They were handed to Mr. Kim in a plain white envelope. Non-Korean guests, either brought a tangible gift or included a check or gift card along with a greeting card suited for weddings. Mr. Kim had a decorative mailbox set up for those and would register them later in the evening.

Jihoo was in charge of keeping Jaejoong calm and away from Abigaíl, as she wanted to keep the tradition of not letting the groom see the wedding dress before the wedding. At least no one had told him what condo number she was in. Ilana and Jihoo were the lookouts, in constant communication with each other, making sure bride and groom's paths didn't cross. It made it much easier that they were situated on the same floor of the building.

Jaejoong was ready to go and pacing. **"** ** _What if she decides not to go through with it at the last minute? What if Mr. Garcia decides he doesn't approve of me after all? What if one of my exes decides to show up and start trouble? Abeoji and I only had a bottle each of soju yesterday, why do I feel hungover?"_**

Up until now, Jihoo had largely ignored the groom but his famed patience was wearing thin. He did what he did for JunPyo. **"** ** _Yah!"_** He punched the groom square in the jaw, hard enough to leave a red mark and shut him up, but not enough to cause any tell-tale damage.

Jaejoong was completely stunned, rubbing his jaw. Shocked actually, that Jihoo had hit him.

The guests would be coming from the parking they had reserved on Front and Main Street. Abigaíl had to wait until guests were seated to meet the carriage in front of the condo. " _O_ _ **kay chica, we're going to go down to the carousel. You nervous?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** Isabel chimed in, not making it a secret of wanting to get going.

 **\- "** ** _Yah Isabel-ah, na was talking to Umma."_**

Abigaíl shook her head at her giggling daughter. It was just as much Isabel's wedding as it was hers. **_"I'm a_** **little** ** _nervous, the mixed traditions worry me. My family is going to think it's weird and his will too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeah, our family will think it's a little odd,"_** Luciana said. **"** ** _But Mrs. Kim had programs made up with some of the different traditions."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't want to screw anything up; I want it to be perfect."_**

 **-** ** _"It will be because it's your day,"_** Ilana assured her. **"** ** _The bracelet looks perfect on you."_** Ilana had given Abigaíl a bracelet that belonged to her Mother. She had known just the one and had Nana ship it to her. After all, what did she need it for? Her Mother was always kind and generous. Ilana knew her Mama wouldn't mind.

 **-** ** _"It was my Mother's,"_** she had told Abigaíl simply. **_"It's a thank you for your friendship, just to let you know it means a lot to me."_** Ilana had turned her back so Abigaíl wouldn't see her get teary. Thankfully, in the pre-wedding jitters, Abigaíl hadn't noticed her use of past tense; it wouldn't hit her for days after.

 **\- "** ** _Fea (_** ** _ugly_** ** _), you're starting to cry and you're going to make me cry too."_**

Ilana was woken from her reminiscing by a tight hug from Abigaíl, **_"Gracias, amiga (_** ** _thank you, friend_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "Alright dude, you're almost up."_** JiYong came to fetch the best man and groom, finding the groom rubbing his jaw and an awkward feel in the room. He raised an eyebrow to Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Nerves,"_** Jihoo said with his blank face.

 **\- "** ** _Ah, chingu, no backing out now, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "He can back out if he wants Alonso to kill him for running out on his sister-in-law; although, Luciana will want first dibs at ripping his body to shreds,"_** Jihoo said, while JiYong laughed at the scenario.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! I'm not going anywhere, that's_** **my** ** _sinbuwa (bride) waiting for me."_**

Abigail's Father entered the condo. **"** ** _Hijita, ya llego la carroza (_** ** _My dear the carriage has arrived_** ** _). Estás lista (_** ** _Are you ready_** ** _)?"_**

Ilana checked the phone in her hand, **"** ** _The guys are on the move, so don't go anywhere yet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sylvia, Ilana, we should go too,"_** Luciana suggested, more like ordered.

 ** _\- "I'll have Alonso text you when we get down there."_** The girls left the condo to catch up with the guys.

 **\- "** ** _Estás bien, Papi (_** ** _Are you okay daddy_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Si, hija._** ** _Con que estés feliz, también lo estaré (_** ** _As long as you're happy, I'll be happy_** ** _)."_**

Abigaíl linked arms with her Father. **"** ** _Gracias, Papi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Papa Mío, yo también estoy feliz (_** ** _I'm happy too_** ** _)."_** Isabel made her Mom and Grandfather laugh.

 **\- "** ** _Ah, criatura, ya no me vas a visitar (_** ** _Kid, you're not going to come visit me anymore_** ** _)_** ** _."_**

 **** ** _\- "Si Papa Mío! Mr. Yoo me va llevar (_** ** _Mr. Yoo will take me)._** ** _"_**

 **** ** _\- "Niña, tu no das ordenes (_** ** _Little girl, you don't give orders_** ** _),"_** Abigaíl scolded.

 **-** ** _"But he will if I ask him nicely."_**

 **** ** _\- "We'll talk about that later."_** Abigail's phone announced a message; everyone was present and accounted for.

The groomsmen, Jaejoong, his Father, and the Pastor shared a quick prayer off to the side, prior to walking down the aisle.

Jaejoong's Mother in her hanbok and Abigail's Mother in her suit walked down the aisle first and lit the candles for the ceremony. Afterward, Mrs. Oh hugged Mrs. García tightly. " ** _Gracias por aceptar la unión de nuestros hijos y de nuestras familias (_** ** _Thank you, for accepting the union of our children and of our families_** ** _)."_**

Abigail's Mom smiled at Mrs. Oh, reluctantly. She couldn't help but like the woman, even though she would now take her place in her daughter's life. **"** ** _Cuida a mi hija (_** ** _take care of my daughter_** ** _)_** ** _,"_** she asked.

 **\- "** ** _Lo hare (_** ** _I will_** ** _)."_**

Both Mothers turned to their seats.

A solo guitar played ' _Romanza_ ' and the wedding party began to filter in. Jaejoong, his Father, and the Pastor came first. At the head of the aisle, Father and son bowed to each other. **"** ** _Eommoni and na have demonstrated to you how to love in a marriage. Remember how you were raised and love your wife deeply like the treasure that she is."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Abeoji."_**

Mr. Kim took his seat and held his wife's hand.

Next came Jihoo holding the wedding ducks and Ilana walking alongside him; Alonso and Luciana holding the Lazo; JiYong had the wedding rings in one pocket and Sylvia thirteen coins. The wedding party split in two, girls on one side, with Luciana taking the spot closest to where the bride would be standing and the men on the other, they all clapped his shoulder on the way. Jaejoong had lost all nervousness and eagerly awaited the arrival of his bride. There was a commotion amongst the guests and suddenly the bride arrived in a horse-drawn carriage. The groom grinned from ear to ear at the sight. None of the men had been told of the surprise. Judging by the conspiratorial giggles amongst the women, Jihoo knew they had known. He looked straight at Ilana until she looked up and met his gaze. Her wide smile and sparkling eyes let him know she was in on the secret and didn't tell him. He gave her his mock cold stare and she smiled even wider, making him smile too.

The music had begun again and Isabel was walking down the aisle throwing flower petals down as she went. Abigaíl began her walk, face hidden behind her veil but you could still make out her sweet smile. Isabel stood next to Luciana and Mr. García let go his daughter's arm, lifted her veil and kissed her cheek.

- **"** _ **Who gives this woman to be married?"**_ Pastor Alex asked.

 **\- "** ** _Su Padre (_** ** _her Father_** ** _),"_** Mr. Garcia said proudly. He made a striking figure in his country-western formal: dress shirt with bolo tie, black trousers, black ostrich-skin boots and topped it all off with a new black fur Stetson 30X cowboy hat. It wasn't every day his daughter got married. Abigaíl beamed at her Father as he left her next to her groom.

Jihoo handed Jaejoong the wedding geese and Jaejoong bowed to his Mother-In-Law and handed them to her. **"** ** _Eommoni, I pledge to you my lifelong love and devotion to Abigaíl."_** He bowed twice to her and then turned his full attention to his beautiful bride. Abigaíl bowed to him the required amount of times and he bowed back, only then did he take her hand in his. **"** _ **My beautiful angel,"**_ Jaejoong said, admiring his bride. Her dress had a Queen Anne neckline and was fitted through the hips and thighs, creating a trumpet silhouette. The gown was covered in metallic Venice lace over embroidered lace. Her hair was gathered in a type of loose braid or drape looking arrangement with baby's breath in each section of hair. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

With a nod from the Pastor, Alonso and Luciana came forward and placed the figure-eight Lazo, made of red and blue weaved ribbon over the couple. The ceremony would be translated into Spanish and Korean. **"** ** _Now, Jaejoong and Abigaíl, if you wouldn't mind giving me your attention for a little while. You can go back to gazing adoringly into each other's eyes soon. I promise."_** Pastor Alex got their attention and the crowd's laughter. After opening the ceremony in prayer he said: **"** ** _Jaejoong and Abigaíl look to the wedding geese that were presented as an example of the sacredness and importance of lifelong marriage that Jesus underscored in his own teachings. He stated that God created mankind as male and female and that in marriage the two will become one flesh. Therefore what God has put together let no one separate'. The Lazo that Alonso and Luciana just placed on over you represents the everlasting union you are about to make. Let me say, that I'm a firsthand witness of this match that God has made. Jaejoong, when you re-dedicated your life to Jesus that Sunday morning. He told you, I knew you were coming; I have a gift for you. You told me that you had always found Abigaíl beautiful but not just her physical beauty, something drew you to her, right?"_**

Jaejoong nodded his head, remembering how she had always been on his 'untouchable' list despite being beautiful and having an attractive figure. He let his eyes caress her body in the fitting dress.

 **\- "** ** _Abigaíl, he drove you crazy, right?"_**

Abigaíl nodded, though she caught Jaejoong's staring and gave him a questioning look before bursting into giggles. Bride and groom were both giggling at their story being told.

 **\- "** _ **But God had other plans. Your shining light drew Jaejoong to you in a way that made him want to get to know what was so special about you. I've seen you grow into a mighty woman of God and as you prayed for this wayward sinner,"**_ he extended his hand towards Jaejoong. Everyone who knew Jaejoong's past laughed. **"** ** _God put him in your heart in a different way. And He told you to keep praying and the more you prayed the more you realized this was the man God had for you. You didn't understand it but you obeyed and now the prodigal son has returned. Give him your best robe, Abeoji, and a feast and a ring and bride for good measure."_** Abigaíl actually saw her groom blush, she smiled widely at him. **"** ** _I'm privileged to be here today, to share your story. It's one you'll be telling and re-telling always. The way the Lord brought you two together. In fact, I want to share with you a passage in scripture. Something you can look to, to ground you in your marriage. It's the very first wedding in the Garden of Eden. Adam and Eve were created to delight in the Lord and in each other. 'The Lord God said it is not good for the man to be alone'."_**

Jaejoong shouted, ** _"amen,"_** to everyone's laughter.

 **-** ** _"God says, I will make a helper suitable for him'._** ** _The word helper in Hebrew is 'strength', an attribute of God. She's going to represent God in a very special way. 'He made a woman from the rib he had taken of the man and brought her to the man'. God plays the role of the Father and presents the bride to Adam, just like Abigaíl, your Father presented you today. And Adam says_** **'at last!'.** ** _He was excited; Just like Jaejoong was when he saw Abigaíl come walking down the aisle. Now, let's go back to two lives becoming one flesh as I said in the earlier passage, it's also mentioned in this section of scripture. Becoming one flesh is a deep spiritual union, a perfect intimacy. This is a defining moment of two lives, no longer journeying together but coming together in one flesh."_** He looked at Jaejoong. **"** ** _Jaejoong as you look back at who you are and everything that's made you who you are today: regrets, mistakes, accomplishments, celebrations. Those are now Abigaíl's."_** It was Abigaíl's turn. **"** ** _Abigaíl, as you look back to everything that's made you who you are today: regrets, mistakes accomplishments, celebrations. Those are now Jaejoong's. You guys have been very purposeful in the values that define your relationship. Your values of honesty, communication, trust, and love laid your foundation with Christ. Honesty, communication, trust, and love aren't Just values, but synonyms for intimacy because, without them, there is no intimacy. For everyone gathered here, they are witnesses to your relationship with Christ. When they see you, they say, that's what it's like to have that relationship, just like Jaejoong first saw it in you Abigaíl. And because of that, I'm confident your marriage will be a testimony to having Christ and His love in the center of it."_**

The couple then recited their vows, Jaejoong was even more teary-eyed then Abigaíl. **"** ** _Repeat after me,"_** The Pastor said.

JiYong handed the wedding ring to Jaejoong. **_"I..., Jaejoong take you Abigaíl, to be my wife. To have...and to hold_** **(though he was looking forward to that part, he was still almost in unbelief that he was actually marrying her),** ** _in sickness and in health_** **(** ** _Thank you Lord, that I am a Doctor and can take care of her health), for richer or for poorer (Thank you that I can provide well for my family, continue making me a good steward of what you've given me),_** ** _and I promise my love and respect to you forevermore."_** Jaejoong took a deep breath and then placed the ring on Abigaíl's finger.

 **\- "** ** _Now it's your turn Abigaíl, yours are just slightly different, repeat after me."_**

Abigaíl also took the ring from JiYong and with shaking voice. **"** ** _I, Abigaíl, take you Jaejoong to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my respect and love to you forevermore."_** She made it to the end and then the tears began. Yes, she did respect him and she knew he was a good man. He might make mistakes but so did she. She knew this love was more than the two of them; it was their love for their savior, Jesus that was guiding them. With Him, they could do anything. Abigaíl placed the ring on his finger.

The couple was still bound together by the ribbon, Sylvia handed Jaejoong a small ornate box. He took Abigaíl's hand and with the other emptied the contents of the box into her hand, which were thirteen gold coins. She accepted the coins and returned them to their box. " ** _These thirteen coins represent Jaejoong's commitment to support Abigaíl throughout their life together & her acceptance symbolizes her promise to take care of him. Also, each time you look down at your hand, let your rings be a reminder of the vows you've pledged today and the dedication to each other. May others see those rings and witness the love you have for each other. Now, one flesh is not just to be assumed but to be cultivated. All of us are here today to walk alongside you, to encourage and guide you, to be voices of wisdom and discernment, strength and hope. My encouragement to you is that you are not alone, we're here for you. We're here to see God do wonderful things in your life. By the authority given to me today, I now pronounce you husband and wife."_** Jaejoong kissed Abigaíl slowly and deliberately, not wanting to rush this moment. The moment declaring that she was officially his. The guests began to clap and cheer, there was whistling and joking and Jaejoong didn't want the moment to end, reluctantly he ended the kiss, to see Abigaíl's beautiful blushing face. **"** _ **Saranghaeyo,"**_ he said.

 **\- "** ** _Te amo,"_** she said.

Alonso and Luciana came forward to remove the lazo. Pastor Alex called for quiet once again. **"** ** _Now, we have established Abigaíl and Jaejoong to be united as one, we add a third circle. That is the family. Just as in the Church, God is at the head, then Jesus and then the Holy Spirit, the family consists of the Father at the head,"_** he gestured to Jaejoong. **"** ** _The Mother,"_** he gestured to Abigaíl, " ** _and the child. Isabel sweetie, can you come stand next to your Mother?"_**

Isabel looked confused but, Jaejoong and Abigaíl waved her over. The excitement and joy were written all over her face.

Jaejoong crouched down to Isabel and placed the Family Medallion pendant around her neck. **"** ** _Isabel-ah,_** **"** he said. **"** _ **Umma and I present this Family Medallion, we pledge our continuing love to you. Kansamnida for letting me be your Appa, for letting me love your Umma, and for letting me be a part of your life. Saranghaeyo, jagiya."**_ Jaejoong kissed Isabel's cheek as tears of joy ran down them. Isabel launched herself at his neck and squeezed tightly. He lifted her up and leaned her towards Abigaíl for a kiss. Jaejoong said a prayer for his new family as tears were now pouring down his own face. Abigaíl wiped his face with her hand, even though she was crying too. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. He didn't know how he could be any more blessed than he already was.

 **\- "** _ **Ladies and Gentleman, the Kim family,"**_ Pastor Alex announced.

The recessional began. Jaejoong put Isabel down and held her right hand and linked is his other arm in Abigaíl's. **"** _ **Kaja,"**_ they walked down the aisle with wide smiles. The rest of the wedding party followed. Abigaíl and Jaejoong shared another kiss at the end of the walkway before the little family climbed into the horse-drawn carriage. The photographer followed along, snapping a few pictures before they left.

 **\- "** _ **Wau! Anae,"**_ Jaejoong kissed Abigaíl again, to the delight of their daughter Isabel, for Jaejoong would be finalizing her adoption after the honeymoon. **_"I can truly call you that now."_**

Abigaíl smiled at him. **"** ** _Did you like my surprise?"_** She was referring to the carriage.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, Anae, I'm rubbing off on you. Talk about making a dramatic entry. This is nice, it's better than the Pedi-taxi's I hired to take us back and forth to the condo. We'll give our parents time to get to the condo and set up for the rest of the ceremony."_** They had weaved in most of the Paebaek ceremony within the service but his parents wanted to spend a few intimate moments with them and Abigaíl's parents.

 **\- "** _ **Jagiya, are you happy?"**_ Jaejoong asked Isabel.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Appa!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah, na do."_**

 **** ** _\- "When we get back the kids can ride in the carriage."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, while Umma and I are talking to your Halmoni's and Harabeoji's, the carriage will take you back so you can begin your birthday party, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Appa!"_** Jaejoong ordered a Mary Poppins birthday party for Isabel, going along with the carousel theme. On the lawn adjacent to the carousel, the pretend Mary would engage the kids in stories, crafts and a tea party for several hours along with the unlimited rides on the carousel.

The Mariachi played as the guests began to eat. There were two buffet lines: one for Mexican food and the other for Korean food. Food and drink (alcoholic and non-alcoholic) abounded, this was a celebration. The Kim's only son was now married and the Garcia's had gained another son-in-law. The Lord had been good to both families.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana?"_** Jihoo asked as they waited to be served their food. The wedding party, the parents and the couple would be served while the guests went through the line. Ilana smiled absently.

 **\- "** ** _Deh,"_** Ilana said. **_"Na was just thinking it was a beautiful wedding. My feet hurt from standing all that time,"_** she laughed. **"** ** _Abigaíl looked so beautiful in her dress and Isabel too! We didn't know Jaejoong was going to do that. She was so excited."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I believe it was a last-minute addition. They couldn't finalize the adoption until they were married, so he wanted to make a public declaration to her and everyone else that he would be her Appa and take care of her always."_** He pierced Ilana' with an intense gaze. She opened her eyes wide in nervousness. His look softened at her reaction and cupped her face with his hand, **"** ** _how will nae sinbuwa look on our wedding day?"_**

Before Ilana could breathe, for she had stopped as soon as he said sinbuwa and before asking **"** ** _mworago_** **?",** he softly pressed his lips against hers. It was still gentle and non-demanding but this kiss lasted longer than any of his other kisses on her lips. Perhaps it was her heart racing and mind swirling at his comment, which made it seem so.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, you can breathe now."_**

As if waiting for his permission, she let go the breathe she was holding.

He laughed at her, he knew her well. **"** ** _Na was just thinking out loud. Forget what I said, deh? There will be plenty of time for that later."_**

Ilana squeezed his hand as she smiled at him.

 **\- "** _ **Hey, you two?"**_ Luciana said. **"** ** _Practicing for your own special day?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Luciana-ssi, Yoon Jihoo has to ask first._** **"**

Ilana's face was as red as her dress. She never did take teasing well. Kike's group mates learned quickly just to leave her alone. It took getting used to it from the gang but it didn't mean she wasn't easily embarrassed or discomforted by it. Jihoo chuckled at her face and drew her to him. She buried her face in his shoulder, grateful for his sheltering. **"** ** _That defining moment,"_** Jihoo quoted the Pastor **"** _ **will come in God's time, not ours."**_ Jihoo kissed the top of her head. Ilana dared to lift her face to him. **"** ** _Majayo (right)?"_** He asked her.

 **\- "** ** _Saranghae_** **,"** she whispered to him, she didn't know what to think of the future. She just wanted to get there one day at a time; afraid that if she looked too far forward to something that 'thing' would never happen.

- **"** ** _Maybe we can pray to speed up God's time,"_** Luciana said.

 **\- "** _ **Something tells me it doesn't work that way,"**_ Alonso said.

 **\- "** ** _True."_**

Ilana and Jihoo had become oblivious to the teasing, preferring to remain snuggled together, with her hand still in his and her head on his shoulder.

Having finished the rest of the Paebaek ceremony with their parents, an hour later, bride and groom returned wearing their wedding hanboks. The photographer was rounding up people for a group photo. " ** _Wedding party, let's go, we need pictures."_** Since the bride and groom partook of the food offerings during the Paebaek, they weren't immediately hungry and would eat after the group photos. They needed to get these done before the elders on Jaejoong's side left. The young people and Abigaíl's family would close out the party.

 **\- "** ** _Look at you in your hanbok!"_** Ilana said, hugging her co-worker. **"** ** _Your engagement pictures are beautiful but in person, wow!"_** She also bowed to Jaejoong. **"** ** _Jaejo_** **ong-ssi too is yeppeun."**

 **\- "** ** _Kansamnida_** **,"** Jaejoong bowed back. The rest of the wedding party was following suit by hugging Abigaíl and Jaejoong.

 **\- "** ** _Thanks, chica. Did you guys like the wedding?"_** Abigaíl had been worried, that it would be too much, with the Korean and Mexican traditions.

 **\- "** ** _It was very nice,"_** Luciana answered. **"** ** _Pastor Alex did a great job at weaving everything in and also the program your in-laws prepared, detailing both our traditions and Jaejoong's."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, that's good. It all passed in a blur, I don't think I remember anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's because she was too busy gazing adoringly into her sinlang's (groom) eyes."_** Uee and the rest of their floormates from the hospital came up to congratulate the new husband and wife.

 **\- "** ** _Greomyo, look what a yippeun sinlang he makes,"_** SungRyung said. **"** ** _Chukahae, I always knew you had it in you."_** She hugged both tightly, she was as happy as if she were their mother. Her husband shook his head and laughed. There was no stopping his matchmaking wife, it was her gift from the Lord and who was he to stand in her way.

Pictures of the adults done, they then went over to Isabel's party. **"** ** _Appa! Umma_** **!"** Isabel spotted them immediately and came running over. She immediately jumped into his arms for a kiss.

 **\- "** ** _Are you enjoying your party?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh! She really looks like Mary Poppins,"**_ Isabel whispered in his ear.

 **\- "** ** _That's why I hired her,"_** he whispered back.

 **\- "** ** _Estás contenta, hija (_** ** _Daughter, are you happy_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeah, Mama. Na always wanted Dr. Prince to marry you and become Nae Appa. It was my wish last birthday."_** She giggled.

Abigaíl looked at her husband and he to her. It seemed everyone knew this day would come but them.

Most people had had their fill of all the wonderful food two hours later, Including the bride and groom. The fruit and rice cake was being set out. It was time to kick off the real party. In American tradition, glasses were clinked to get everyone's attention and to demand kisses from the bride and groom. Abigaíl blushed brightly each time. Jihoo stood to deliver his toast to the bride and groom. **_"I've known Jaejoong for most of my life but really didn't know him until five years ago. He's a worthwhile colleague, a well-respected doctor, a good friend, although flighty at times."_** Everyone laughed at that. **"** ** _But, Jaejoong has a Passionate dedication to things he loves, such as his calling as a Doctor and Abigaíl. Once he decided to woo her, there was no holding him back. Abigaíl is a hard-working woman, who loves deeply and cares for those around her. Together, as your Pastor said, God will use you to do wonderful things. To Jaejoong and Abigaíl. Gunbae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gunbae!"_** Everyone responded.

The cake cutting followed and Jaejoong teased Abigaíl, pretending he was going to smash it in her face. **"** ** _Don't you dare,"_** she said. In the end, they neatly fed each other cake but Jaejoong couldn't resist grabbing his wife for a taste of the cake directly off her lips. He knew the elders on his side of the family might be scandalized at the skinship being displayed but he just couldn't resist.

The bride and groom had discussed songs for their first dance, but it always came down to ' _Now is Good_ _',_ the song Jaejoong had sung for her at the club. The surprise was, he wasn't going to sing it to her. He wanted to dance and hold her close, not having to worry about the mic. Instead, he had a studio recording done of himself singing it. **"** ** _I love you,_** **"** he whispered in her ear as held her close.

 **-** ** _"I do too,"_** she said.

 **\- "** ** _If ever a day goes by and I don't tell you both how much I love you, you have my permission to punch me."_**

Abigaíl laughed. **_"I'll hold you to that."_** Her eyes began to mist, **"** ** _you make me and Isabel very happy. I_** **will** ** _be a good wife to you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara anae. I like that. Anae...Na can't believe a year ago, I never conceived of marriage, much less with you. And now look at us."_**

 **** ** _\- "The Lord works in mysterious ways."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abigaíl-ah shook my life in a frightening and beautiful way. Na have been thanking Yesu daily since you accepted my proposal. Where would I be right now, without my beautiful angel...no...?angels?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Where would I be?_** ** _I dedicated myself to Isabel, without thought to Love in my own life. With God's help, I was happy. But with you, it's just this happiness I can't explain. Maybe, because I didn't expect it. I wasn't looking for it. The Lord just gave you to me in the weirdest way. What did you tell me...? You dreamed of a love you never dreamed of before? That's also how it was for me."_**

They laughed together; the song was coming to a close. He stopped moving and kissed her gently, parting her lips with his. Both lost in the kiss, neither realized the music had stopped until the crowd erupted in cheers.

 **\- "** ** _Se requiere la presencia del Sr. García en la pista de baile (_** ** _Mr. García, your presence is required on the dance floor_** ** _)!"_** The head Mariachi called out.

Abigaíl's dad came onto the dance floor, Jaejoong bowed to him as he left to stand on the side of the floor.

 **\- "** _ **Papi!"**_ Abigaíl embraced her dad with tears in her eyes.

 **\- "** ** _Basta (_** ** _enough_** ** _)!"_** He said gruffly, dispelling his own tears. _"_ _ **Vamos a bailar o que (**_ _ **Are we going to dance or what**_ _ **)?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Por supuesto (_** ** _of course_** ** _)!"_** ( _Music_ ). There were no words, Abigaíl could say to her Father but the song said it all.

The mariachi began to sing, **"** ** _You've given me everything. Everything with full hands, with love. You've always worked, fighting to give us the best."_** Her parents came to the U.S. with nothing, illegally, but immediately put what little savings they had into a small food stand. Her Father may not have been around so much in her younger years but she remembered watching him work to make food for others. The hours were long but thanks to her Mother's prayers and her Father's hard work, the business boomed. Soon, by her teen years, she could spend a little bit of time, talking with the man who worked so hard. That was how he showed his love for his family.

The song went on: **_"I want to be a reflection of your spirit, your love. I pray God to keep you always. Father, today I want to tell you I love you with my heart. Like you, there is no other in this world. I'll always be your little girl. Time flies, more so you'll never stop being my hero. I will follow your example."_** Her Father has always been the jovial one. No matter how hard he worked, he always had a smile for his family. Sure, there were probably times he came home tired and cranky but Abigaíl didn't remember. She just remembered the man who always had a hug for her.

At the song's conclusion, Abigaíl had tears in her eyes again. It was a good thing Ilana had stowed away her make up bag under her and Jaejoong's table.

For the next hour, the Mariachi played both upbeat and slow songs. One particularly fast song had everyone having a good time. Ilana, Jihoo, and the rest of their friends didn't do too bad keeping up with Abigaíl's family trying to teach all of them the dance. **"** _ **Así, Así (**_ _ **Like this**_ _ **)!"**_ One of Abigaíl's aunts instructed Jaejoong, slowing down the step to show him how it was done.

 **\- "** ** _Ajumma, I got it!"_** The step finally cliqued in Jaejoong's feet and he left Abigaíl to dance with her Aunt, while Abigaíl danced with her uncle.

Ilana laughed freely, enjoying herself immensely as she faked her way through the dance. This, in turn, made Jihoo grin widely as he too, made his share of mistakes but no one cared. Everyone was having a good time.

After a while, the bride and groom left to change back into their western wedding attire. It had been amusing to watch them dancing to mariachi music in their hanboks. The mariachi brought the tempo down and Jihoo pulled Ilana in close to his body. **"** ** _Yah! I can't move,_** **"** Ilana playfully complained. There was barely a gap between them and Ilana felt her face redden.

 **\- "** ** _You don't have to move that much, just stay close to me. Try not to trip on the spin."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hah! Isn't that your plan?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Ani. Na don't need an excuse to hold you close anymore."_**

The teasing look in his eyes was gone and the intense look replaced it, making Ilana swallow nervously. He brought his lips behind her ear and teased her jawline a few times. Ilana looked up at him, parting her lips as if to say something when he brushed his own lips, teasingly against each one.

Ilana closed her eyes for a second, just to get a grip on her emotions. When she opened them, he was smiling down at her. The intense gaze was gone and it was just her sweet Jihoo as always.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang, nae sarang"_** she cupped his face.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, Na...just wanted to say that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just for that..."_** Jihoo led her into a spin, which for once Ilana landed perfectly.

Ilana smiled and let go of his hand to wrap both arms around his waist and lean her head on his chest. **"** _ **This is what nae sneaky namja chingu wanted anyway, majayo?"**_ She received a chuckle in response. **"** ** _This is such a pretty song_** **(** ** _Music_** **) (** ** _Lyrics_** **)."**

 **\- "** _ **Translate for me,"**_ he said, kissing the top of her head.

 **\- "** ** _It talks about how he'll love her for his entire life. 'Every year, month, and day, every hour and every moment while his heart still beats.' It then goes on to name each season and how he'll love her in that season. Jihoo-yah..."_**

 **\- "** ** _Mmm."_**

Ilana stopped and stood tall wrapping her arms around his neck, she placed her lips lightly on his and let them linger as he kissed her back, just as lightly. Ilana's heart was beating fast and she could swear she was trembling with emotion. She buried her face again in his chest, proud of her achievement but just a little shy as well. **"** ** _Saranghae,"_** she mumbled against him.

- **"** _ **Youngwonhee sarangharguya (I will love you forever)."**_ He said when the song ended. **_"Kaja, we'll take a break and ride the carousel."_**

Picking two horses side by side Jihoo and Ilana held hands the entire time. It seemed the music would be changing soon; the band was getting things ready. **"** ** _Do you want to ride again? Or would you like some rice cake and tea."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I want to ride again."_**

They were soon joined by the bride, groom, the rest of the wedding party, friends, and Isabel and all her friends and cousins, both new and old. " ** _Hey you're not going anywhere without us,"_** Abigaíl declared.

 **\- "** ** _What took you so long?"_** Ilana asked. They had set up a tent on the lawn for this wardrobe change, that way they didn't have to go all the way back to the condo.

 **-** ** _"Someone wanted to help Abigaíl change and I wouldn't let him."_** Luciana said.

 **\- "** ** _Wae?"_** Jaejoong said innocently. " ** _Na wanted to assist anae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jae, you know if they let you in, you two wouldn't be out anytime soon,"_** JiYong said.

 **\- "** ** _They'd be working on those Jujube's and chestnuts*,"_** Uee added.

Abigaíl turned bright red and Jaejoong along with the others just laughed.

Ilana hadn't had the chance to read the program, so she turned to Jihoo questioningly. He just smiled at her and leaned her head close, giving it a kiss. **_"I'll tell you later."_** These sweet moments are what drove their relationship. They didn't need the fanfare of a whirlwind romance. Their love was forever, as the song had said earlier. They didn't need an itinerary or deadline, just each other.

The DJ announced the bouquet and garter toss. _"_ _ **I guess that's our queue, come on guys,"**_ Jaejoong said.

Jihoo and Ilana made no move to leave their horses.

- ** _"Chica, muévete (_** ** _get moving_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "I've already caught a bouquet,"_** Ilana defended her inaction.

 **\- "** _ **Jihoo, we need your help, remember?"**_ This time it was Alonso breaking into their alone time.

Jihoo looked at Ilana sorrowfully. He had forgotten his role in the next activity. _**"Mian, we've got to go,"**_ he helped her to dismount.

Two chairs were being placed on the dance floor and Abigaíl was already being helped up onto a chair by some of her male cousins and being steadied by Sylvia and Luciana. Similarly, the groomsmen had already lifted a clueless Jaejoong onto the other chair. **_"What's going on?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Just hold my hands,"_** she said.

Forming a bridge with their outstretched arms, the unmarried guests held hands, while passing under. The participants passed under Jaejoong and Abigaíl faster and faster as the tempo of the music also gained speed. Ilana remained with Abigaíl so that Sylvia could participate. Jihoo was also next to Jaejoong ready to jump in should any accidents occur. **"** ** _Chica! They're going crazy! Someone is going to knock into you guys!"_** The guests were now passing at a frenzied pace.

 **\- "** ** _Don't worry,"_** Luciana said. **"** ** _Nothing's happened in our family yet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yet, she says,"_** Ilana shook her head.

Thankfully the activity came to an end with the bride and groom still standing. Jaejoong hopped off the chair, aided by Jaejoong immediately went to his bride's side. ** _"I'm going to toss my bouquet,"_** she told him. He held on to her as all the single females gathered around. **_"Una, dos,_** **"** she began and stopped. **_"One, two,"_** stopped again, enjoying herself.

 ** _\- "On set,_** **"** Uee shouted. **"** ** _I'll count for you."_** Abigaíl nodded. **"** ** _Hana, dol, set!"_** The bouquet was launched and it was actually Uee that caught it. Excited she ran to Abigaíl and gave her a high five.

 **-** _ **"It's the men's turn!**_ _"_ Jaejoong shouted. He lifted Abigaíl off the chair and sat her down. She was already turning red.

The men assembled; Ilwoo stood in front ready to catch. Game or not, he wasn't going to take any chances of losing YuJin to anyone else.

Jaejoong crouched in front of his wife with a mischievous glint in his eye. **_"Kim Jaejoong, behave yourself,"_** she scolded. He was already tickling her bare leg with his caresses. He felt the garter but he thought her dress flared enough for him to do some real exploring. He carefully lifted her skirt and dove under. He nipped at the inside of her knee, painfully slow, before taking the garter with his teeth.

 **\- "** ** _Jaejoong!"_** She screamed holding her dress to make sure no one saw anything they shouldn't.

Jaejoong continued his tickling as he slowly brought the garter down and over her foot. The guys erupted in cheers as Jaejoong took the coveted prize from his mouth. **_"Who wants this?"_** The men surrounded Jaejoong as he stood on the chair. He teased the guys as his wife had teased the woman. When he finally released the garter, there was a scuffle amongst a few guys before the winner emerged.

Ilwoo had fought hard for the garter. He dove for it, soon as he saw it take flight. What happened after was a blur. He was rolling on the floor along with a few other guys but in the end, he hung on. The garter was his. Applause went up for the two winners who were taking their bows.

Jihoo and Ilana had watched safely from the sidelines. **"** _ **Amazing,"**_ she laughed.

Jihoo hugged her from behind, visions of eloping or just a simple traditional wedding danced in his head.

 **\- "** ** _They're not done yet, jamsimanyo."_** Jihoo excused himself.

Half the men had grabbed a blanket or tablecloth, while the other half threw a struggling Jaejoong onto it. Using the cloth as a trampoline, the group of at least twenty guys threw Jaejoong high up into the air at least a dozen times.

 **\- "** ** _Abigaíl! Te van a dejar buida (_** ** _They're going to leave you widowed)_** ** _!"_**

 **** ** _\- "They're crazy but they have had lots of practice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hopefully not too much alcohol,"_** ShiYoon said.

All in all, the groom survived just fine. **"** ** _Jagi, you could have warned me about these family traditions."_**

Abigaíl hugged and kissed her groom. **"** ** _Thank you for being a good sport."_**

 **** ** _\- "Only for you, remember that."_**

She laughed, **"** ** _I will."_**

The band had set up and was about to get started. They introduced themselves. **_"Hi! I'm JJ."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hello, I'm Yoochun._**

 **** ** _\- "Hey there! I'm Junsu and together we are..."_**

 **** ** _\- "...JYJ,"_** they said together.

JJ picked up the introduction. **"** ** _Thank you to Jaejoong and Abigaíl for having us here tonight. Let's get started with a song called '_** ** _Only You_** ** _'. We want to you to dance along with us, okay?_** **"**

It seemed like many of Jaejoong's family and friends already knew the song displayed their excitement. Jihoo and Ilana looked at each other and shrugged. Sometimes if you can't beat them join them. They joined the crowd on the dance floor and Jihoo found himself enjoying it, just because Ilana was. Seeing the way she smiled and laughed if she missed a step made it all the worthwhile to step out of his comfort level. The group followed with ' _Only Love_ '. They continued the upbeat tempo for a while. Ilana was tired and wanted to sit, actually, ride on the carousel.

 **-** ** _"Kaja,"_** Jihoo took her hand.

\- **"** ** _My feet hurt,"_** Ilana complained when they got to the carousel. **_"It's a good thing Abigaíl and Jaejoong are leaving early. I don't think I can last until ten."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ilana will be tired for work tomorrow."_** This time he steered her to one of the chariots. The temperature had dropped, so Jihoo covered her with his jacket.

Ilana snuggled under the jacket and against Jihoo. **_"Gomawo, na didn't realize I was cold until now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Did you enjoy yourself today?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, it was so beautiful. Each wedding I've been to is special in its own way. It was a beautiful day."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, I understand what you mean."**_ Jihoo lifted her face and kissed her forehead, then traced her lips with his finger making her smile.

 **\- "** _ **Saranghae. That's all I want right now, just to love you and to know that you love me too."**_ She blinked back tears as she answered his silent question. _'when will it be our turn?_ '.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Sarang, youngwonhee (forever), remember?"_**

Ilana reached to caress his face. It was always perfectly smooth. **"** ** _Youngwonhee_** **,** " she repeated before bringing her arm back around his waist.

They took several turns on the carousel in this fashion, neither one bothering to move. **"Oh** ** _?"_** Ilana said, suddenly listening to the music. **"** ** _They're singing in English."_**

 **** ** _\- "Does, Ilana want to dance?"_**

On the dance floor, Jaejoong held his wife seductively as they danced. **"** ** _Girl, I'm going home with you tonight,"_** **Jaejoong sang along (** ** _Music_** **).**

 **\- "** ** _Jaejoong, what kind of song is this?"_** Abigaíl was a little embarrassed at the lyrics and everyone looking at them with knowing faces.

Jaejoong ignored her and continued singing and holding her tight while they danced. **"...** _ **Said I know she wanna be mine tonight. She should know I can please mine for life and we gonna have a good time, yeah."**_ _Jaejoong stopped singing to kiss his wife without restraint. The others on the dance floor went wild with cheers._ **"** ** _That's a promise,"_** Jaejoong winked at her when he ended the kiss.

 **\- "** ** _You are so bad!"_** Abigaíl said.

- **"...** ** _I've been watching you all night. That's right; I'd like to take this night over. What I'm trying to say, is you should be mine..."_**

 **\- "** ** _I_** **am** ** _yours,"_** Abigaíl laughed.

 **\- "** ** _No other one can have you. I want you to myself. My heart is open for you all life long."_**

 **\- "** ** _Hmm,_** ** _I'll think about that and get back to you."_** She tried to untangle herself from his arms.

 **\- "** ** _Not so fast,"_** He crashed his lips to hers, then his tongue, not stopping until he was sated and they needed to come up for air.

The group sang on without Jaejoong's help: **_"She should be my baby, baby..._** **"**

Jihoo and Ilana had been watching the scene from their seat on the carousel, " ** _I'm not dancing to_** **those** ** _lyrics."_**

Jihoo chuckled, **_"Deh, although I think sinbuwa geurigo sinlang (bride and groom) were paying very close attention."_**

 **\- "** ** _That's good for_** **them** ** _._** **"**

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, we don't have to move anywhere if you don't want."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maybe when this ride is over we can walk along the water?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_**

The dancers and spectators all cheered gleefully for the bride and groom who didn't let them down when they demanded kisses.

 **\- "** ** _You guys have been great!"_** One of the group members said. **"** ** _Let's have another cheer for Jaejoong and Abigaíl."_** The crowd complied. **_"I want all the couples on the dance floor. If you didn't bring a date, find one. The bride and groom will be leaving for their honeymoon soon and let's bring the tempo down for a nice sweet love song."_**

Jihoo and Ilana had exited the carousel and were walking towards the deck when they heard the announcement. **_"Galkkayo (Should we)?_** **"** Jihoo asked her.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm, kaja."_**

Arriving at the dance floor, hand in hand, Jihoo and Ilana were accosted by all their friends.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Where have you guys been?"_** Uee demanded.

\- **"** ** _Wae? On the carousel,"_** Ilana answered.

- **"** ** _You guys should have been dancing with us!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jagi,"_** Ilwoo said. **_"Na, Think they were trying to hide from us,_** " he gave Jihoo a playful punch in the shoulder.

Jihoo made no comment at first but wrapped his arms around Ilana's back. **_"Na believe we didn't ask for a chaperone,"_** he said.

\- **"** ** _You two are so sweet,"_** Shancai gushed.

Ilana was blushing at the attention. **"** ** _Yah guys, go harass the bride and groom."_**

 **** ** _\- "They're doing well enough on their own,_** **"** Ilwoo looked to Jaejoong and Abigaíl who were kissing again over by the group.

 **\- "** ** _Before we give the bride and groom their last dance, they want to come up and thank everyone for coming."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong hasseyo!"_** Jaejoong said into the mic. **"** ** _Everyone having a good time?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes!"_** Everyone shouted.

 **\- "** ** _Choahayo."_** He held Abigail's hand. **"** ** _On behalf of Anae and me, Kansamnida!"_** They both bowed and walked out onto the dance floor.

The group began to sing a ballad: ( _Music_ ). **"** ** _Honestly at first, I didn't know, though it was an accidental encounter. Till now I've learned more about sorrow, than happiness."_** Jihoo translated without Ilana asking. The lyrics struck a chord with him and Ilana listened attentively. **"** ** _Though I was full of tears, I will bring you only laughter. I must have finally found my other half. My heart is racing like this."_**

 __ _ **\- "Kansamnida for finding me,"**_ Ilana smiled up at him, **"** ** _nae sarang_** **."**

The song had something for everyone. Jaejoong was singing along until he came to a part he wanted to share with his wife. Then he translated for her, **_"found you my love, the person I've been searching for. I want to share a heated embrace with you. Stay still and close your eyes, so I could kiss your lips. I love you; it's you who I love. Found you the one person I'll keep by my side."_** Jaejoong bent for a tender kiss.

 **-** ** _"I don't think we even knew we were looking for each other,"_** Abigaíl said getting teary.

 **\- "** _ **Gwenchana, God and SungRyung Noona knew,"**_ he grinned at his joke.

 **\- "** ** _Yes they did,"_** Abigaíl laughed.

Jihoo had been quiet, for a minute, enjoying the dance. But the next set of lyrics just felt so like them. **"** ** _The person who embraced all the painful wounds on my closed heart, I want to love you more and more for eternity."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, Sarang, that's my line,"_** Ilana said. **"** ** _Hajiman is there really eternity? I'm scared to hope, Sarang. Chincha."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman if Ilana believes in my love, then you can believe in eternity. Didn't we promise youngwanhee?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, mianhae,"_** Ilana looked away from him.

Jihoo brought her face back to him. **_"Gwenchana, sarang. Na want you to tell me everything, including your fears. We can fight them together."_**

Ilana nodded, **"** ** _deh, Sarang."_**

Jihoo pushed her into a spin and when she successfully got back into step with him, he pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. **"** ** _Ilana was supposed to trip."_**

She laughed. **_"I thought Jihoo didn't need an excuse to hold me close anymore."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm but it's so much fun."_** He made her laugh and chased the scary thoughts away, for now.

 **\- "** ** _Saranghaeyo,_** **"** she brought her head down on his chest and enjoyed the rest of the song along with his scent.

* * *

 ** _London_**

 ** _September 30, 2014_**

Jaejoong, who normally liked to sleep in late while on vacation, actually woke a little early. By early it was about two P.M. but then again, it was ten A.M. in New York. Their inner clocks were completely off. He rolled over to his sleeping wife. She had one delicious shoulder uncovered and he couldn't resist giving it a kiss. She had flat out refused to have their first night on the airplane despite the full bed and complete privacy. He couldn't really blame her but they _were_ married, fully legal and it seemed his body knew it. She was so tantalizingly available and yet she wasn't. They cuddled and kissed and touched in places previously forbidden but that's as far as they had gone. She had tortured him upon their arrival in London and found out they were walking distance from Buckingham Palace. A two and half hour tour ended up being four hours long by the time she had had her fill. Instead of booking dinner at a fancy restaurant, they took a late lunch at a pub. He filled her with fried foods and Guinness and piggybacked her to the hotel.

He refused to leave the hotel for the rest of the night. Not that they'd slept very much. His year of celibacy had done him well or perhaps it was his beautiful wife. Especially in the sexy cream and black lace negligee she wore. He continued kissing her shoulder and tasting her neck. He couldn't get enough of her. It was as if he needed to feel her under his hands to believe that this was real. He was now a husband and Abigaíl was his wife. To have and to hold. And he most certainly wanted to have her. He took her lips softly at first, until she instinctively parted them slightly, allowing him access to her tongue. That's when she finally woke up.

Abigaíl woke realizing, no...she wasn't remembering the previous night's activities. She was reliving them.

 **\- "** ** _Good morning beautiful,"_** Jaejoong said when he temporarily ended the kiss. **_"You taste delicious and you're all pink, how can I resist."_**

Abigaíl gave a slight gasp as his hand began to caress the inside of her thigh, while the other hand lowered the straps of her gown. In one night her body already knew how to respond to his.

After their morning/afternoon lovemaking, they soaked in the tub, _not_ separately. This took another hour or more. Once Abigaíl was finally dressed in her Versace red dress and ready to go it was six p.m. They were leaving for Maldives at eleven.

 **-** ** _"We leave in a few hours and we didn't even get to see London,"_** Abigaíl pouted as she fed Jaejoong a fruit from her plate. They were having tea in the hotel.

 **\- "** ** _We'll be back another time with our jagiya."_**

Abigaíl smiled at him. How could she not love him? **"** ** _She'll definitely love it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you feel better after our bath?"_** He kissed her hand, with a twinkle in his eye.

She playfully swatted his hand away. **"** ** _No thanks to you."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mmm, someone else wasn't complaining too much."**_ He took her hand again and was caressing her palm.

Abigaíl couldn't help blush at the thought of their honeymoon activities so far.

 **\- "** ** _Abi-ah, anae, you're a beautiful woman, inside and out."_** He kissed the palm of her hand and then reached for the salmon and cream cheese sandwich so that he could feed her. **"** ** _Eat, you'll need your strength for Maldives,"_** he winked at her enjoying the flush of color that came over her face.

 **\- "** ** _Stop!"_** She whined as he laughed at her.

They finished their stay in London with a ride on the London Eye and a river cruise following. **"** ** _Oh my, this is so scary,"_** Abigaíl said once they were on the top of the giant Ferris wheel.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana,"_** he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

 **\- "** ** _No, you saw how nervous I was on the plane!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Anae wouldn't let me distract her on the plane hajiman Na think I can help a little."**_ He moved her long hair out of the way and began to kiss her neck, slowly.

Abigaíl squealed and scrunched her neck. **_"Stop, there are people around us."_**

Jaejoong stopped and took her hand, leaving her puzzled. **"** ** _Attention everybody!"_** He said. **"** ** _I've only been married to this beautiful woman for just forty-eight hours. Does anyone mind if I continue kissing her?"_**

Everyone in the capsule clapped and offered their congratulations.

- **"** ** _Saranghaeyo anae,"_** He kissed her deeply and passionately, savoring every second of it.

* * *

 ** _Kandolhu Island, Maldives_**

 ** _October 1, 2014_**

By the time the newlyweds arrived in Kandolhu Island, the sun was setting just outside their Ocean Pool Villa. **_"It's gorgeous!"_** Abigaíl Declared, all tiredness forgotten.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, jagi, actually - yeobo but you are more beautiful than a thousand sunsets."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh stop,"_** she giggled as she gave him a peck on the nose. They were snuggling on a lounge chair, trying to decide what to do for dinner.

He cupped her cheek and demanded her lips with his. ** _"How about we just stay in for dinner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Let's go for a walk on the beach."_**

 **** ** _\- "Later,"_** he nipped at her neck with his teeth and then flicked his tongue along the same path.

Abigaíl was halfheartedly trying to get away. **"** ** _Let's go for a swim."_**

 **-** ** _"That's a possibility, later."_** He was kissing her collarbone and pulling down (while she tried to pull up) the top of her strapless maxi dress.

 **-** ** _"Jaejoong, aren't you hungry? We don't have reservations. We should go to dinner early."_**

 **** ** _\- "Later, right now I want to spend quality time with my wife."_** He got up from the deck chair, picked Abigaíl up in his arms and climbed on the bed with her.

 **\- "** _ **Jae...,"**_ his lips crashed to hers and the dress came down and that was the end of the conversation. Dinner, walking on the beach, swimming would all have to wait until tomorrow, maybe...

* * *

 **** ** _*Jujube's and chestnuts - In the Paebaek, the parents throw these to the bride's apron. However many she catches is how many kids they will have. Jujubes are girls and chestnuts are boys._**

 ** _1) This chapter gave me a hard time. I think I spent 2 days just looking at pictures of the carousel and surrounding area and trying to plug in Abigaíl & Jaejoong and the rest of the gang. Also comparing the different wedding traditions and creating a ceremony for both was a huge undertaking. BTW the red and blue entwined ribbon I believe is ying and yang but I used it as our lazo in this is East meets west wedding. _**

**_2) There are twenty-one pages for you guys to sink your teeth into, so I expect lots of comments! I've got 16,000 views so I know you're out there. Kansamnida! I hope you enjoy and that it meets your expectations._**

 ** _3) Section 2 will be ending soon and certain events have to happen at certain times in order for the story in section 3 (Redemption) to end on the date that it's supposed to._**

 **** ** _\- Saranghae!_**


	88. Longing, Planning, and Scheming

**_November 3, 2014_**

Bundled against the elements, Ilana had been waiting on the rooftop for her phone to ring. Even if it was a mild sixty, for her anything under seventy was all the same. But she didn't want to take the call in the cafeteria. She was rewarded for her patience with the sound of Kim HyunJoong's 'U'. She had assigned that as Jihoo's ringtone ever since he told her it reminded him of her. **"** _ **You're late!"**_ She pouted. The call should have come in fifteen minutes prior. A chuckle answered her.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, sarang, Na wasn't the one flying the plane. Na literally just stepped off the plane and Naega headed for customs. Did you sleep well?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** she hadn't really. She had slept well after Jihoo had left for the airport but woke anxiously shortly after four and couldn't go back to sleep. **_"Na woke up at four. I must have had four A.M. in mind because that's the time you were landing in Seoul."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nae sarang, remind me not to tell you what time I'm landing next time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na will be awake all night."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, Ilana-yah, what am I going to do with you. Na will have to kidnap you and bring you with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na think Unnie is anticipating that very thing, that's why I'm no longer your admin."_**

The newlyweds had returned after three weeks. Kim SungRyung had called a meeting first with Abigaíl and Ilana, then the entire staff. She explained to them it was in their best interest not to be working directly with their husband and boyfriend. They were given the option to move floors, but they both decided to remain in critical care. Ilana was very disappointed, but Jihoo agreed with SungRyung, it was for the best. They would have more freedom to take time off together.

 **-"** ** _Do a good job for Dr. David. You can help ShiYoon on the weekends. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Greomyo!"**_ Ilana had responded. She had a good rapport with all the Doctors. Unfortunately, she'd had also had to have a consultation with each of them for something or other. Ilana sighed heavily.

 **\- "** ** _Wae?"_** He said softly.

 **\- "** ** _Bogoshipo already."_** This time he would be gone an entire seven days. It was going to be a long week without her companion. Because of Jaejoong's honeymoon, he didn't go home in October and he said he wouldn't be having a board meeting in December. Which is why this month he would be gone an entire week.

 **\- "** ** _Ara, Sarang, call me or text me when you get ready for bed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Sarang, saranghaeyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na do saranghaeyo."_**

Hardly touching her lunch, Ilana moped her way down the stairs, back to her floor. She ran into Abigaíl and her husband coming from the elevator.

 **\- "** ** _Chica, where did you go?"_** Abigaíl asked. **"** ** _Weren't you going to take a call and then eat with us downstairs?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sorry, my call ran longer than I anticipated. I ate already."_**

 __ _ **\- "Someone's missing her namja chingu already,"**_ Jaejoong teased. Ilana could only smile at the truth. **_"Yah, don't pine away to nothingness while he's gone."_** He did notice the last few times Ilana definitely had a slight weight loss during Jihoo's absence. It was usually noticeable in her face. She tried to hide it with makeup but he'd dated enough models to know the tricks.

 **** ** _\- "I won't."_** At least she'd try not to. They began to walk back to the nurse's station. **_"Abigail's been showing us the pictures of Maldives. It's beautiful and I'm sure you guys came back refreshed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** he gave his wife a meaningful smile.

 **\- "** ** _Newlyweds!_** " Ilana threw her hands up and walked off, leaving Jaejoong laughing.

 **\- "** ** _Hey!"_** Abigaíl swatted at him. **_"Don't be leering at me at work."_**

 **** ** _\- "I wasn't leering,"_** Jaejoong said. He looked around to see if anyone was coming and then pulled his wife into the stairwell.

 **-** ** _"Hey!"_**

 _Standing_ behind the door, Jaejoong kissed his wife quickly, yet passionately. Coming down from the adrenaline rush, **"** ** _God, yeobo drives me crazy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaejoong! Are you crazy?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Didn't I just say I was?"_** He winked at her. " ** _Kaja,"_** he took her arm and led her out the door. **"** ** _It's a good thing you hadn't reapplied your lipstick._** **"** He loved seeing his wife flushed.

When Abigaíl sat back in her chair, Ilana looked at her curiously, but Abigaíl pretended not to notice and started working. Ilana just shook her head.

At five P.M. Ilana yawned and stretched. It was the first day for all of them working with their new Doctors. Dr. David's patient load was as busy as Jihoo's but in a different way. She mainly worked on coding Jihoo's patient files as his specialty was required by other Doctors or surgeons. Often times they weren't his own patients but those of the other Doctors on the floor. Dr. David saw patients all day long. Ilana was constantly getting up to set up or update new patient files. _"_ _ **I'm done, chica,"**_ Ilana said. **"** ** _ShiYoon, I didn't realize you were actually working while you were being chatty."_**

Shi-Yoon laughed. **_"Na think my pants are glued to my chair, I don't think I've left it all day."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know what you two are complaining about,"_** Uee said. ** _"My workload didn't change."_**

 **\- "** ** _Mine didn't either,"_** Abigaíl said.

 **\- "** _ **Anae, are you ready?"**_ Jaejoong appeared out of nowhere.

 **\- "** _ **Es un genio**_ _(_ _Is he a genie_ _)?"_ Ilana asked Abigaíl. **"** _ **He wasn't here a second ago."**_ Both girls laughed.

 **\- "** ** _My magic is only for nae anae,"_** Jaejoong bowed.

- **"** ** _Mollah (whatever), Dr. Jaejoong."_** Ilana shook her head. **"** ** _I'll walk out with you. I'm going to get Sushi for dinner. See you tomorrow guys!"_** Ilana waived at Uee and ShiYoon, who were also getting ready to leave.

 **\- "** ** _See you!"_** Abigaíl also waved.

- ** _"Ilana-ssi doesn't feel like cooking for one?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'm being lazy today."_** It was true she only ate breakfast and sometimes lunch on her own. Dinner was almost always with Jihoo.

Abigaíl looked to her husband with pleading eyes. He immediately understood. **"** ** _Ilana-ssi, would you like to come have dinner at our house?"_** He smiled at the word ' _our_ '. He always felt it was his parent's house but now with Abigaíl and Isabel, he could also take ownership of the house.

 **\- "** ** _That's sweet of you to ask but I'm a little tired from getting the hang of my new workload. Maybe another day, if that's okay."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sure, chica, or even when Dr. Jihoo comes back, you guys need to come over."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, there was a time; Jihoo was over quite a bit. Then Ilana came to work at the hospital."_**

 **\- "Deh!** ** _Blame_** **me."** She laughed. **"** ** _Actually, it's Hyeongbu who fell in love with Abigaíl Unnie."_**

By this time they were already in the elevator and arriving on the first floor, still laughing over their teasing. **"** ** _Seriously, chica, have dinner with us one night. Maybe on the weekend. Sunday! Come to the restaurant, at least."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay, I will."_**

Ilana went off in the direction of the restaurant and Jaejoong and Abigaíl to the Dodge Journey. **"** ** _She really misses him,"_** Abigaíl said, watching Ilana cross the street.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, she really loves him but I don't like that she skips meals when he's gone."_**

 **** ** _\- "You notice that too?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, just the last month or two."**_ He knew her history with depression, whereas his wife didn't.

 **-** ** _"I'll make sure to pray for her health."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, that would be a good thing,"_** Jaejoong pecked his wife's lips, before leading her to their SUV.

Ilana bought way too much food. A fifteen-piece sashimi with rice and soup, plus an unagi and avocado roll. Once she arrived home and spread out her dinner, she realized Jihoo usually ate half of the fifteen pieces. It seemed like it had been a long time since she purchased food for herself. **"** ** _Joy! Goyangi! Come here chiquita gatita bonita (_** ** _cute little kitty_** ** _). Ajussi isn't here, so you get his half."_** Ilana placed two pieces sashimi on the plastic lid of the takeout container and put it on the floor under the table. **"** ** _Except for the salmon, that's all mine."_** She and Jihoo usually fought over the salmon. Occasionally she'd give in and let him have the extra piece but mostly they'd cut it in half.

Ilana laughed at the suddenly ravenous lioness in front of her. **"** ** _Joy-ah, slow down, it's dead already."_** She took her phone and snapped pictures of the food and Joy. ** _"I'm going to send these to Ajussi."_**

 **Ilana:** _Joy and I are eating salmon and thinking of you._ ;) _Saranghae. Ke Ke Ke_

Hitting send, only then did Ilana realize the date. **_"Oh no!"_** It was November third, " ** _Young...Saeng's...birthday..."_** she said slowly. She hadn't heard from her favorite Oppa since that horrible letter back in April. Suddenly having lost her appetite, Ilana gave Joy a few more pieces of sashimi. The rest she stored in an airtight container in the fridge. Throwing on her workout clothes, she decided a walk would be good, hoping it would numb and exhaust her. Guilt also set in, she'd been so swept up with Jihoo that she's hardly thought of him. **_"Saengil chuka hamnida. Oppa, jaljinaeyo (How are you). Oppa, bogoshipo, chincha!"_** She mumbled to herself while walking. **"** ** _Oppa, I didn't expect it...I didn't look for it but...Prince Charming swept me off my feet."_**

 ** _"What if in three years from now, Prince Charming hasn't swept you off your feet…?"_**

Ilana heard Young Saeng's voice as if he were standing next to her. **_"Mianhae, Oppa. I never wanted to hurt you, will you hate me?_** **Do** ** _you hate me?"_** Ilana was at risk of breaking down in sobs there on the street, so she began to run.

She managed to keep the pace as she went around the entire block before her lungs were going to give out. She slowed back to a fast walk. It was really dark out, like her mood at the moment. Back in front of her building, she began to laugh. Thankfully no one really saw her or they'd think she was crazy. Quite often she thought she was, even if Jihoo said she wasn't. _"_ _ **Oppa, remember when I fell and sprained my knee? Maknae and I poured all those leaves on your head? You know what? I'd do it again, sprained knee and all. You know, Jihoo Uissa and I kinda started getting close after that. He's my friend, just like you but we share a common bond and it was hard to ignore. I didn't expect him to love me too. I would've been perfectly happy loving him on my own. Oh Oppa, I miss talking to you."**_ Thinking of his voice and his piano skills, she said, **"** ** _Jihoo hums for me when I'm troubled or plays the violin. He's the violinist we heard that day, I never told you."_** Ilana sighed and stopped walking. It was getting late and she'd gone well past the twenty minutes her 'healthcare team' allowed her to exercise.

Ilana had gotten her things ready for the next day, showered, and was in bed before nine. She knew she'd pay for her three mile-walk in the morning. Thinking Jihoo should be breaking for lunch soon, she sent another text.

 **Ilana:** _Bogoshipo, Sarang. Jalja._ 3

Still restless an hour later, she decided to make a call.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _November 4, 2014_**

KyuJong had just seen his last recruit before his lunch break. There was never a dull moment at the recruitment center. At least one man per day tried to fake his way out of serving his mandatory military service. **_"I'm heading out to lunch,"_** he told his assistant. He wasn't quite as efficient as Suzy but what could he do? He smiled and shook his head, those carefree days were over. JungMin and Suzy were married, living in Los Angeles. YoungSaeng, Maknae and he were serving military duty. HyunJoong...he sighed. HyunJoong narrowly survived a public lynching. Thankfully, he had trusting and loving fans to take care of him. Next on his prayer list was Ilana, the depressed young woman he took under his wing almost two years prior. He headed for the cafeteria. Ilana's new caretaker wanted to meet him for dinner. Dr. Jihoo had just arrived that morning and requested a dinner meeting. It seemed to KyuJong, he'd been placed on the other Doctor's priority list. He was curious as to why. Harabeoji and JanDi came by from time to time with a picnic box for him but he hadn't had any contact with Dr. Jihoo since he enlisted almost four months ago.

KyuJong's lunch hour was interrupted by his phone ringing. Even more surprising was the caller.

 **-** ** _"Yeobosayo? Ilana-yah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobosayo, Oppa"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana? Isn't it late?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jogeumyo. Jaljinaseyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Always busy but it makes the time go by fast, how about Ilana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na do, busy. We had our assignments switched around at work. It was our first day. Jihoo's in Seoul right now."_** Ilana didn't really know why she brought that up.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, ara."_** He wondered if he should tell her about his dinner meeting later. **_"He called to see how I was doing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, so, the question is jaljinaseyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaljinae (I'm fine), Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kind of..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Spill it..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Oppa, I just..."_** she was petting Joy, who was giving Ilana lots of loving since she gave her all that sashimi. **"...** ** _I just...realized the date."_**

 __ _ **\- "What about the date?"**_ But then he remembered she was still a day behind. **"** ** _Ah."_**

 **** ** _\- "How is he Oppa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Choayo, he's calm. He's been doing performances with his Hongbodan police unit. In fact, they are on YouTube, you can watch them. He asked Maknae and me to join him on a project soon. We're just waiting for all the authorizations to come in."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah,"_** Ilana let out a shaky breath. She was so relieved. **_"He's got a beautiful voice, maybe you'll all get recording contracts after."_**

KyuJong chuckled. **"** ** _Mmm, hajiman I already have a job waiting for me. In fact, I'm taking a business course."_**

 __ _ **\- "Daeback!"**_ She took a deep breath and asked: _ **"Oppa, does he hate me?"**_

He sighed into the phone. **_"Does Ilana really not know him? Disappointed in you or in him, maybe. But hate you? Never. He needs to put distance between you two, both physically and mentally, so he can conquer those feelings. You know that he feels things deeply."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Oppa. I...had a one-way conversation with him earlier. I told him I never wanted to hurt him and I miss talking to him."**_ She wondered if she should mention Jihoo.

 **\- "** ** _Has Ilana been taking care of herself? Don't lie to Oppa, I'll hear about it tonight when I see Jihoo Uissa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? You're meeting him tonight? Aren't you a little far from Seoul?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I suppose he wants to see how I'm doing. Na think he has high expectations from me. Hokshina (Perhaps), I should be nervous. Ilana can put in a good word for me when he gets back."_**

It was Ilana's turn to laugh. **"** ** _Anieyo, Jihoo is daeback. He's...so good to me and Na don't deserve half as good the treatment he gives me. Just like I didn't deserve you and Na chingu-deul. If he can see something good in me, when...there's not that much...Oppa, Harabeoji and Jihoo must have seen really good things in you to offer you the running of the clinics."_** Ilana felt herself getting emotional. Every time she thought of Jihoo's love, she wanted to cry. It was overwhelming.

KyuJong heard the glowing words Ilana spoke. **"** ** _Yah, Ilana-yah, is...there... something you're not sharing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A-anieyo,"_** Ilana suddenly panicked. What would he think? **_"O-ppa, it's getting late and you know I need eight hours sleep to function, so..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah...should I tell him anything?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae! He'll be upset."_** She heard KyuJong sigh on the other end. **"** ** _KyuJong Oppa, jeongmal! He doesn't want to hear from me until he's done with service, remember? Maybe even not then."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_**

 **** ** _\- "Promise?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Go to sleep, let me worry about this and everything else."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago? Everything else?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Just the thing with HyunJoong Sunbae. He tried to keep it from us but it's not like we're completely isolated from the media."_**

 **** ** _\- "What thing? I got sick and then well, things happened and there wasn't time to plan a trip to Mexico for the concert."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah,_** ** _amugeotdo anieyo -_** ** _a bunch of lies. Gwenchana."_** He didn't want Ilana worrying. If she didn't know about it at there was no need to bring it up. The fact that she didn't know meant she didn't look at online media. By staying quiet himself, they stood a better chance of her not finding out.

 **-** ** _"Should I call him and see if I can help in any way? Shouldn't he be suing for slander? Maybe Jihoo can help?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, you know how he is. He'll want to handle this himself."_** KyuJong was now even more curious why Dr. Jihoo wanted to speak with him. Ilana just offered to ask him for help on HyunJoong's behalf. Something was definitely up. _"_ _ **Ja (sleep)! Na don't want to be scolded for making you late for work."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh Oppa, naega a little tired. Jalja."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jalja."**_ KyuJong was getting more and more intrigued about his meeting tonight. Something told him it wasn't about the running of the clinics.

Jihoo was running late. He had dinner reservations at six with Kim KyuJong. It was over a two-hour drive to Jeonju. These year-end meetings were very time-consuming. He had cleared his schedule for the next two months and that was where the delay was. Closing out the year and starting the next year. He'd have to be there for the benefit concert and gala but that wouldn't be a problem. It was scheduled for the beginning of his visit next month. It worked out very well.

He had received Ilana's two texts and regretted not being able to respond. It was past one A.M. in New York and didn't want to disturb her sleep. He hoped she was sleeping sound enough at this point and wouldn't hear her text alert.

 **Jihoo** : _Sarang, nae sarang. Mianhae! I just finished a board meeting and directors meeting at the conservatory. I didn't have lunch and Sarang gives my sashimi to goygangi. Ilana owes me. On my way to a dinner meeting, now. Jalja, Saranghaeyo. Bogoshipo. Call or text when you wake up. Na will be looking forward to it._

 ** _New York, NY_**

Ilana woke with a start, she was shaking. Rubbing her face, she realized it was wet with tears. She had been crying and was afraid but didn't understand why? The sound of her heart beating too fast echoed inside her ears, she had to calm down. Ilana had drawn up her legs when she sat up and Joy rubbed against them. Petting the cat and doing breathing exercises, she was able to calm herself a little. _**"Mianhae Joy, I'll lay back down in a little bit. I-I don't know what happened. What was I dreaming about?"**_ It took her sometime before she felt herself calming down. She had just lay back down and heard her phone beeping. She took it from the side table, unable to ignore it or go back to sleep with it beeping. **"** ** _Jihoo-ah,"_** she smiled. It was almost three in the morning. She really shouldn't call him back, he was busy. At the same time, Ilana felt like she wouldn't get back to sleep unless she heard his voice.

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

Of course, there was traffic on the way to Jeonju. Jihoo was thankful he'd engaged the driver to take him. He had too much scheduled in one day and was already tired. His life in New York was calm in comparison. Leaning his head back, he thought of Ilana. Surprisingly, she kept him calm. How many times did he used to sleep in his office or skip meals? Now he had to go home early and take meals on time if he wanted her to do the same. Depending on the result of this meeting, he'd be sending a letter to the hospital director.

Jihoo's phone was ringing and he answered it through his blue tooth, eyes still closed. **"** ** _Yeobosayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang? Gwenchana? What time is it?"_** Of course, he was happy to hear her voice but worried at her calling him in the middle of the night. Something in her voice wasn't quite right.

 **\- "** ** _Dehhh, I woke up and when I checked the time I saw your message. Joy and I will treat for lunch when you get back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana? Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na wanted to hear your voice. I couldn't wait until the morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana is already falling back asleep. Call me in the morning; I should be done with my dinner meeting by then."_**

 **** ** _\- "Bogoshipo,"_** Ilana yawned. Her eyes were getting heavy again.

 **\- "** ** _Nado bogoshipo. Saranghaeyo."_**

Jihoo terminated the call with a smile on his face and Ilana went straight to sleep. Before exiting the car, Jihoo checked his appearance to make sure it was in order. He wore both tie and cufflinks Ilana had given him. Having arrived slightly ahead of schedule, he gave his name to the host and sat to wait for his meeting partner.

KyuJong arrived at the restaurant and ducked into the restroom in order to make sure his own attire was in order. He was certain this wasn't a casual meet and greet. Appearance in order, he went out to see what the second wealthiest Korean would ask of him.

Jihoo stood to greet KyuJong as soon as he spotted him walking towards him. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo,"_** he bowed and shook KyuJong's hand formally. " ** _Kansamnida for meeting me on such short notice. I'm glad you were available. I never know how my schedule can change while I'm in the country."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, I'm usually free after my schedule."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaljinaseyo? Military life suits you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaljinaeyo. It's a little different than the ship."_** He said. **_"I have to say I'm surprised at your visit."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na...wanted to touch base with you. Our offer has not changed."_** He was really going to need KyuJong when he was done with his military service.

 **\- "** ** _Kansamnida, naega looking forward to working with all of you again. I took your advice and am taking a few business courses."_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback!"_**

 **** ** _\- "You'll be ready to go at the end of these twenty months. Naega anticipating needing your help greatly."_**

 **** ** _\- "Alguesubnida, Jihoo Uissa would like Harabeoji to retire."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji will never retire as long as he has breath to live. Nae time will be conflicted and if I can handle board meetings only and not oversee the clinics it would be a huge relief."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na will do my best, Uissa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arrayo, na also have something of a personal nature to ask you..."_**

Two hours later KyuJong and Jihoo parted ways. KyuJong smiled as he headed for his dorm and Jihoo felt hopeful, if not necessarily at peace.

* * *

 ** _New York, NY_**

 ** _November 5, 2014_**

 **\- "** ** _What are you doing with all your extra time?"_** Abigaíl asked as she and Ilana logged out of their computers.

 **\- "** ** _The day and evening drag,"_** Ilana shamefully whined. **"** ** _Actually, it's just the evening that I don't know what to do with myself. Other than when he's away on business, I can't remember the last time I had dinner by myself."_**

 **** ** _\- "You realize you've been like this for months."_** Abigaíl teased. **_"Have you been staying up late talking on the phone? You look tired."_**

Ilana knew some of her makeup had rubbed off. It was heavy-duty but not when you keep touching your face to stay awake.

 **\- "** ** _We talk or text at least twice a day, sometimes more. I think because the temperature has dropped, I'm waking up in the middle of the night."_**

 **** ** _\- "Put another blanket on the bed, girl."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know, I just have to get one down. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."_** Ilana walked off on her own; Abigaíl was heading to the medical offices to pick up her husband.

Once home, Ilana decided to go for another long walk. She hoped if she got herself tired enough, she could sleep through the night. After her walk, Ilana made herself enchiladas and salad. Quite an undertaking for a weeknight but she needed to keep herself busy. By the time she'd finished her walk, dinner, and dishes. She was exhausted. It was past nine when she finally showered; blow-dried her hair and got her clothes laid out for the morning. She sent her good night text to Jihoo.

 **Ilana** : _Sarang, What are you doing? I'm sleepy._

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _November 6, 2014_**

Jihoo and Harabeoji took the morning off to do some fishing. It was their favorite outing to talk about many things. Generally, Harabeoji like to tell Jihoo stories of his parents.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji,"_** Jihoo started. He had his eyes fixed on the lake.

 **\- "** ** _Deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na...would like to bring Ilana back for the Su-am Cultural Foundation Gala next month."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, is there something else?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, perhaps."_**

 **** ** _\- "Will she come?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, hajiman Na think so."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na look forward to seeing her again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Saturday, I'll go out to Lotte Duty-Free and purchase a gown for her._** **"** He smiled to himself. She was going to kill him for spending money on her. **"** ** _Harabeoji, Ilana saranghae."_** He hadn't officially told him yet. It all happened so quickly.

Harabeoji laughed at his grandson. **"** ** _Tell this old man something he didn't already know for at least the last six months."_**

Jihoo smiled. **"** ** _Deh Harabeoji, hajiman things are finally falling into place."_**

 **** ** _\- "Bringing her to the Gala will be making a statement. Are you two ready for that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Honestly, na won't know until it happens."_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course, Na give you my blessing; although, I know Jihoo wasn't asking."_**

Jihoo laughed with his Grandfather. These fishing trips were the highlight of his time in Seoul. Checking the time on his phone, he knew they'd have to return for his meeting soon. He smiled to see the message from Ilana.

 **Jihoo:** _Fishing with Harabeoji, he gives us his blessing. He wasn't surprised to hear about nae sarang. Joeun haru dweseyo, saranghaeyo._

 ** _New York, NY_**

Ilana had a hard time sleeping again. Even if she was very tired, she woke in a panic and feeling lost as if Jihoo was supposed to be at her side and wasn't. When she woke in the morning, she still had the feeling of fear and desperation. Falling asleep before his response to her text, waking up to it was a sweet gift. It sustained her for the entire day and made her want to shop for a small gift for him. She had just the idea and of course, enlisted JaeKyung's help.

At the end of the day, it was with great pleasure that she ran down the stairs to where JaeKyung was waiting.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie! Hi!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana!"_** JaeKyung, being the monkey that she was, quickly wrapped Ilana into a hug.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie, I'm so lucky you guys are still in town and WooBin doesn't mind you helping with my scheme."_**

They had gotten into the car and were driving off. **"** ** _Anieyo! The F4 are all about schemes."_** JaeKyung said. **"** ** _You fit in quite nicely."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo Unnie but it's just because you've all been so kind to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah (Whatever)! So, Aveda on Fifth Avenue?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, don't forget I'm buying you dinner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! I'll get my own or go back to the club and get something there."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani! Unnie, it's the least I can do and I won't take no for answer."_**

 **** ** _\- "You know, stubbornness is an F4 trait."_** They both laughed as JaeKyung drove.

Once in the store, Ilana headed straight for the men's section and the perfume oils.

 **\- "** ** _What are you looking for?"_**

 **** ** _\- "His scent."_**

JaeKyung laughed. **"** ** _This is the longest he's been away in a while. You've got it bad, don't you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae!"_** Ilana protested. **_"It's not for me; I want to give him his own scent. He doesn't wear colognes or anything but always has this fresh clean scent. And I thought, maybe he'd like something like that in a cologne or aftershave. If I can capture that scent, do you think he'd wear it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Coming from you, he'd wear anything. Well, within reason."_** JaeKyung was grinning at the oblivious Ilana who had begun sniffing around.

The oils themselves just weren't calling Ilana. She didn't know how to combine them to get what she wanted. She had one scent in her hand but placed it back down. **"** ** _I need coffee beans; I can't smell a thing anymore._** **"**

JaeKyung handed Ilana a small cup of coffee beans that were there for the purpose of clearing your nose from all the different scents. **"** ** _So, you've smelled them all, what do you think?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I kind of like this one, Ylang Ylang?"**_ She sniffed it again, with a clear nose. **"** ** _Yes, this one but what else to pair with it, I don't know."_**

 __ _ **\- "Can I suggest this concentrate? It's called 'Love'."**_ _A sales associate came up to them._

 **\- "** ** _Well, she's definitely in love,"_** JaeKyung teased.

 **\- "** _ **Unnie, stop!"**_ Ilana took the sample and cautiously brought it to her nose. **"** ** _Ooh! I think I like this one."_**

 **** ** _\- "It also has Jasmine_** **," t** he sales clerk said.

It was soft and just a little sweet, coming from the jasmine. _"_ _ **Unnie what do you think?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Well, I've never been close enough to Jihoo to notice his scent,_** **"** she winked at Ilana.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie!"_**

 **** ** _\- "You're so much fun to tease. I think it suits him. You should buy one for you too and then you can have his and her scents."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's no fun; I want to smell it on him, not me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, when he goes on business trips, just make sure he leaves you the shirt he was wearing the day before with an extra helping of the perfume."_** If Ilana wasn't already blushing at the idea, JaeKyung's next statement wanted to make her disappear from sight. **_"You can sleep in it."_**

 **\- "** ** _U-_** **nnie!"** JaeKyung and the sales clerk had themselves a good laugh before the sales lady asked if she could ring her up.

 **-** ** _"Yes, I'll take two,"_** she turned to JaeKyung. **"** _ **If he likes it I'll give him the other one. He can keep one here and one in Seoul."**_ JaeKyung stifled a laugh with her hand but Ilana saw the merriment in her eyes. **"** ** _I'll take the lavender oil too."_** Ilana was out and could use it to help her sleep at night.

Leaving the store, JaeKyung asked Ilana about the lavender oil. **"** ** _Are you stressed or just like the smell of lavender?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A little bit of both. I've just been having a hard time sleeping."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sometimes, my brain is going in a million directions but that's what I have WooBin for."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Joy gets the brunt of it but she'll get up and leave if she gets bored."**_ Ilana smiled thinking of her conversations with Jihoo. Even if she didn't want to talk about it, he always dragged it out of her.

 ** _\- "I see that secret smile, you just miss Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "I suppose,"_** by this time they had walked into a Mediterranean restaurant and were studying the menu.

They were quiet until they placed their order.

 **\- "** ** _So, why don't you meet him at the airport? Surprise him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo! I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him."_**

She would love to meet at the airport and see him an entire hour or more earlier. ** _"But...Unnie, you don't think he'd find that intrusive?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Intrusive?"_** JaeKyung laughed. **"** ** _How many times has he showed up and dragged you off somewhere whether or not you wanted to go."_** This time Ilana laughed. **_"Ilana just answered my question."_**

JaeKyung dropped Ilana back off at her apartment building. WooBin was expecting her, so she couldn't stay. **_"Come to the club tomorrow. Just long enough to watch your friend perform. I'll send a driver."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know, Unnie."_**

 **** ** _\- "You need a distraction. I'll have WooBin tell Jihoo we're kidnapping you for a few hours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie! What if he thinks I'm out flirting and not just trying to distract myself?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal! Is that what this is about?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Does Ilana think Jihoo's out flirting while in Seoul?"_**

 **-** ** _"Ani, I trust him."_** She smiled, understanding what JaeKyung was saying.

 **-** ** _"Discussion over. Trust me; nampyeon will have several bodyguards protecting his best friend's girlfriend."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso!"_**

Ilana walked in her door just after eight with a smile on her face. JaeKyung was always good for a distraction. She decided to text Jihoo before she got in the shower and ready for bed.

 **Ilana:** _Sarang, Nah waseo (I'm home). Na went to dinner with JaeKyung Unnie. She wants me to go to the club for a little tomorrow. Gwenchana? I won't go if you don't want me to. Bogoshipo! 3 1/2 more days!_

She pressed send and began her nightly routine.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 **** ** _November 9, 2015_**

Jihoo walked around Apgujeong, trying to be inconspicuous as he looked for the right gown for Ilana to wear to the Gala. He tried to stay out of the limelight, the fact that he was only in town one week out of the month helped. But people still knew who the F4 were; they were their own brand of celebrity. Salespeople dropped everything to come help him. **_"I know what I'm looking for, I will let you know when I find it,"_** he said curtly. He walked straight to the evening gowns at the Galleria Department Store, earning him curious looks and whispers. As usual, he masked his face in indifference.

He finally found what he was looking for in a Monique Lhuiller, Audrey Hepburn inspired gown. He knew Ilana liked to wear retro style dresses. Getting lost in his mind, he imagined her in the gown and couldn't help smile at the vision in his head. Of all the dresses he'd seen, this one he knew was her.

 **\- "** ** _Ajussi, may I take that for you?"_** An associate saw him standing with a smile on his face. She figured he had found what he was looking for.

 **\- "** ** _Deh,"_** he said, coming out of his daydream.

 **\- "** ** _Does Ajussi need accessories?"_**

He thought about it. Her taupe shoes were perfect for the dress and for jewelry, she always wore pearls. **"** ** _Kansamnida that will be all."_**

Jihoo walked out of the department store pleased with his purchase. There _was_ an accessory he needed to get. _That_ would be going home with him to New York, unlike the dress that was staying at his home in Seoul. Thankfully, they would deliver the dress. He got in the car and headed for Lotte Duty-Free department store; the last stop on his list before heading to the Gu family mansion. The men and JaeKyung knew that he and Ilana were officially in a relationship but he had yet to tell JanDi and GaEul. Those two would make too much of a fuss and be calling Ilana nonstop.

JanDi busied herself, as usual, getting ready for their get together. JunPyo was already sneaking bits of food. **_"Yah!"_** His wife caught him. " ** _Jihoo will be here soon, he called to say he was on the way."_**

 **** ** _\- "He's always late."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gu JunPyo, you know his schedule is hectic when he's here."_** GaEul, being the docile one of the group, tried to calm her best friend and her husband.

 **\- "** ** _Ajussi!"_** The kids were heard screaming through the house as their favorite uncle arrived.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong hasseyo, jwosongnmida, my errands took longer than expected."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana,"_** YiJeong said. **"** ** _JunPyo was just missing you."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mollah (whatever),"**_ _JunPyo_ rolled his eyes. **"** ** _Mokega (let's eat)."_**

Everyone laughed at his impatience.

 **\- "** _ **Sunbae, how is Ilana?"**_ JanDi asked not five minutes after being seated.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, when will she come for a visit?"_** GaEul followed.

 **\- "** ** _JanDi-ah, masheesuhyo (It's delicious), as always."_**

 **** ** _\- "Smooth,"_** YiJeong complemented Jihoo on evading the question.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae!"_**

Jihoo laughed at the ever impatient JanDi. **"** ** _If she's willing, I'll bring her for the gala."_**

 **\- "** ** _Chincha?"_** InHei asked.

 **\- "** ** _Would InHei like it if Ajumma Ilana were nae yeoja chingu?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ajussi! Ajumma Ilana choahyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado."_** Jihoo played with the little girl.

 **\- "** _ **Jihoo-yah?"**_ GaEul spoke. **"** ** _Ilana and you are dating?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae! Wae didn't you say something! Chukahae! Na will have to call Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! InHei Umma, this is why Jihoo didn't tell you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gu JunPyo, you knew?"_**

YiJeong couldn't help laugh at the war that was about to break out between his friend and his wife.

 **\- "** ** _Nampyon, does this mean you knew too?"_** GaEul gave her husband a murderous frown.

While the two couples bickered for a few minutes, Jihoo ate in relative peace. He smiled at InHei, who smiled back at him. She knew her parents well already.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae,"_** JanDi pouted. **"** ** _Jeongmal, GaEul and I are the last to know?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, I didn't even tell Harabeoji before the other day."_**

 **** ** _\- "It was still new to us and we were telling people a little at a time."_**

 __ _ **\- "You guys are so sweet!"**_ _GaEul_ gushed. **"** ** _Does Jihoo know how long we've been waiting for this to happen?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na imagine since WooBin and JaeKyung first met her a year ago."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau! I still can't believe it. Jihoo-yah, what time is it in New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Too early. She will call and text when she wakes up and you guys can talk to her then."_**

 **** ** _\- "We'll have a toast for our chingu's love life after we finish our meal,"_** JunPyo announced.

 _ **\- "Daeback!"**_

It was later, when Jihoo was tucking in InHei when he visualized himself tucking another little girl. He didn't recognize where he was. It wasn't JunPyo's house; though the room was decorated in western style, not unlike InHei's room.

 **\- "** ** _Ajussi, will you play something for me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he began to play a lullaby and hum along. He was so lost on the tune, everything faded away. It was him and another little girl, not InHei.

Unbeknownst to him, JanDi had come to the room and was observing him. His smile was wide and there was a serenity about him she had never seen before. **_"This is what love does to a man,"_** she thought.

The tune ended and Jihoo came back to the present, not exactly sure where he had been. He looked to InHei for a second and caressed the child's hair.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae,"_** JanDi said quietly. Occasionally she _was_ capable of being quiet. **"** ** _The namja are waiting to shoot pool."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Jihoo packed up his guitar and followed JanDi who kept looking at him with a grin. **"** ** _JanDi-ah wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, nae can't help picturing you as Appa."_**

Jihoo chuckled a little embarrassed. That was exactly what he was doing.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae can't wait to get home, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae, I'm happy for you. We all are,"_** she gave him a quick hug and walked off in the direction of the game room.

* * *

 ** _November 10, 2014_**

Harabeoji and JanDi insisted on seeing Jihoo off at the airport. So much for his peace and quiet.

 **\- "** ** _Give Ilana a hug from us,"_** JanDi said.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, make sure she knows we are expecting her for the Gala."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, na admit she has gotten better at not being so stubborn but if na don't give her the option of coming with me, don't you think she'll protest?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah has gone this fa; if it's fate she'll be here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, sometimes I wonder who is more stubborn."_**

 __ _ **\- "Do tell her we can't wait to see her again,"**_ JanDi said.

 **\- "** _ **Na believe you told her last night."**_ When Ilana called to say she was awake the girls quickly stole the phone from him. He had excused himself, but GaEul caught up to him and JanDi was there too. He had no choice but to turn over the phone to them.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, if Jihoo asks you to come to the Gala, just say yes,"_** GaEul told her.

Jihoo inwardly groaned. He should have known better than to say anything in front of GaEul and JanDi. Thankfully, JaeKyung didn't know of his plans or she would already be dragging Ilana shopping. He took the phone back from an unrepentant GaEul.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae,"_** he told her. _"_ _ **I couldn't stop her in time."**_

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, sarang. At least I know they're not displeased with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang,"_** he said in mock frustration. **"** ** _Didn't I tell you they've been waiting for this?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana didn't believe me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! But it's different knowing first hand, than..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just your namja chingu's word for it?"_**

 __ _ **\- "That's not what I meant!"**_ She was getting flustered and he was enjoying every minute of it.

 **\- "** ** _Ara, na like it when you worry about offending me. It shows me how much you care."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajima..."_** she felt herself blushing and he was thousands of miles away.

Jihoo chuckled. **"** ** _Sarang sounds sleepy still. Wae don't you go back to sleep. It's only eight, maja (right)?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Deh, I am a little sleepy still. Na wanted to hear your voice."_** She continued having the recurring dream. Although the lavender oil helped get her back to sleep, it didn't keep her from having it. His text message or his voice kept her nerves from being frazzled the entire day because of it.

 **-** ** _"Na will see you tomorrow and can tell me everything you did without me."_**

 __ _ **\- "Not much,"**_ she laughed. **"** ** _Bogoshipo. Sarang can tell_** **me** ** _everything you did without me."_**

Jihoo laughed, ** _"not much._** **"**

Surprisingly GaEul and JanDi had let him have the rest of his conversation in relative peace.

 **\- "** _ **Sunbae, will you be staying for Christmas?"**_ JanDi asked _._

- **"** ** _That depends on Ilana,"_** He said to himself. To JanDi he said, **"** ** _mollah, na haven't finalized my schedule for next month."_**

 **** ** _\- "The boy won't want to leave his yeoja chingu for Christmas,"_** Harabeoji said. He knew his grandson well enough now to know that he was planning something. He just hoped it was the right timing and everything worked out well.

 ** _Asiana flight 222 now boarding_**

 **\- "** _ **That's me,"**_ Jihoo was saved from further conversation. **"** _ **Harabeoji, JanDi-ah, na will see you next month."**_ He bowed to them and headed for the first class boarding line.

* * *

 ** _New York, NY_**

Ilana had slept better the night before as if knowing that she'd be seeing him again very soon gave her peace. It was a good thing she'd had the nerve to ask for the morning off. Her boss looked at her with a knowing smile but otherwise just gave her the approval. A little anxious, still, Ilana hoped he wasn't annoyed by her presence at the airport. She didn't think he would be but this was all new to her. Taking one last look at her appearance, she left to catch a cab. She wore a sweater dress over leggings and boots and carried gloves and a pashmina scarf for insurance. A year later, she still wasn't used to the cold.

Having carefully applied her eye make-up she hoped he wouldn't notice. He always did. Ilana had made a better effort not to skip meals; she didn't think he'd have reason to complain about her having lost weight. She wanted to appear pretty for him, not tired and undernourished. Also, she couldn't wait to give him the perfume oil. That also helped her shake off any uneasiness. She really wanted to give him a nice welcome home.

The plane was an hour away from landing. Jihoo had already freshened up and changed into a more business casual look. He smiled at the director's response when he emailed his request. He tried asking him a reason for the request but Jihoo remained tight-lipped as always. SungRyung just asked him if he'd been in prayer about it. He couldn't respond to that. He just _felt_ the time was right and he would broach the subject when he felt certain. Hopefully sometime between now and the gala next month.

Ilana found herself pacing. She had been checking the flight status and the plane was about to land. Her heart was racing with nerves. Would he be happy she surprised him? She sat, then stood, then sat again. He still had to go through customs, her wait wasn't over. **_"Eottoke?"_** She said out loud, the anxiety was starting to get to her. Deciding to be sneaky, she sent him a text.

 **Ilana:** _Annyeong hasseyo, Sarang. I see your flight landed, did you clear customs yet?_

Ilana decided to move where she could see him but he couldn't see her.

Jihoo was in the customs line when he received a text. A huge smile appeared on his face.

 **Jihoo** : _Sarang is tracking me?_

Ilana had to stifle a laugh.

 **Ilana:** _Deh, I have a JPS device. Jihoo is wearing a white shirt._ (He always where's white, it was a safe guess.)

 **Jihoo:** _Ilana-yah has a powerful gadget. Can it tell how much I missed nae sarang?_

 **Ilana:** _Ani, but I can say nomu bogoshipatso. Na wish you were in front of me right now._

Jihoo passed quickly through customs. He knew most of the customs officers, having made this trip at least ten times a year for the last five years.

 **Jihoo:** _Just passed customs. Na will see you in forty minutes._

Ilana got ready to look for him and chose another hiding spot. Her anxiety lay forgotten as she enjoyed the game.

 **Ilana:** _Na don't think it will take THAT long._

 **Jihoo:** _Ilana has forgotten about the traffic._

 **Ilana:** _Na don't think there will be that much traffic._

Jihoo read the latest text and smiled. She was being silly today and he loved it.

 **Jihoo:** _Sarang has special powers?_

 **Ilana:** _Deh, Uzoosin powers._

Blurting out the first thing that came to her mind, linking her conversation with KyuJong from earlier in the week. Since he'd mentioned Kim HyunJoong, his avatar was the first thing that came to mind.

 **Jihoo** : _Paboya._

Ilana spotted him. He had long legs and walked with purpose towards the exit. Hoping she'd be able to catch up with him, she took off almost running. She was petite and at least could easily maneuver through the crowds. Unfortunately, she irritated not just a few people as she went. It was Monday; so many business people came and went, making it difficult for Ilana to navigate. Thankfully, he was hard to miss.

Ilana finally caught up to him not that far from the exit. He would slip away any second, so she grabbed the strap of his laptop case.

Jihoo felt a pull on his bag, making him stop. Before he could turn, Ilana wrapped him in a back hug, not caring about anyone else. He gave the appearance of being slim, yet his back felt surprisingly muscular and broader than she had anticipated. **"** _ **Sarang...you...walk fast,"**_ she said, trying to catch her breathe. She leaned against his back.

If Jihoo didn't know better, he'd think his mind was playing tricks on him. **"** ** _Sarang?"_** He pulled her out from behind.

 **\- "** ** _Surprise?"_** She said, looking nervous.

He was smiling but speechless, she was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying giving him the surprise as much as he receiving it. Before she lost her nerve, she clung to his neck and pulled his face to hers. She gave him two pecks on the lips. He, in turn, tightened his hold on her and teased her lips with his. He playfully caught and released her lip with his before he covered them both completely. Neither was in a hurry, enjoying their first prolonged kiss. She shyly responded to his kiss, savoring the sweetness of their reunion.

Jihoo figured he should stop before she got the wrong idea. He ended with a kiss to the forehead and cheek and another peck on the lips.

She immediately ducked her head into his chest, cheeks flaming. **"** ** _Bogoshipatso."_**

 **\- "** ** _Nado bogoshipatso. Choah this reception. Should I go back again soon to receive this homecoming?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani! This was too long."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, hajiman na won't be going next month,"_** he told her.

 **\- "** ** _Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "At least not alone,"_** he said to himself. **"** ** _Deh,"_** he told her, praying his lie of omission would be forgiven. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes, neither one willing to let go. **"** ** _Sarang, are you working today?"_** She was dressed for work.

 **-** ** _"Deh,"_** she groaned.

 **\- "** ** _Na think we should go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** she still made no move to go.

Jihoo chuckled; Ilana felt his chest vibrate beneath her. He lifted her chin and he couldn't help but kiss her lips again, drawing it out even slower than before. **"** ** _Gomawo, na enjoyed my surprise. Sarang was right; it didn't take that long to see you again."_** He couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. He placed several kisses on her face. **"** ** _Kaja. Noona will start to wonder if you were kidnapped."_**

 **\- "** ** _Deh_** **,"** she pouted.

Bringing his finger to her lips, he tapped his finger there before taking her hand and lacing his fingers through hers as they walked out.

 **\- "** ** _Miss Ilana?"_** The driver asked surprised.

 **\- "** ** _Yes, I found her wandering around lost in the airport."_**

 **** ** _\- "Fortunate for you, Miss Ilana, that Dr. Yoon found you. And fortunate for Dr. Yoon that you were lost and wandering all alone."_** Ilana, then Jihoo slid into the back of the SUV.

 **-** ** _"True,"_** Jihoo said with a smile.

They went on their way and the two only had eyes for each other at the moment. He studied her well and she looked down, knowing this.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana hasn't been sleeping well has she?"_** Her makeup was heavier than normal. Even on special occasions, she didn't wear that much. He knew her habits already.

 **\- "** ** _That's not true!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na smelled lavender on your skin,"_** he ran his fingers through her hair. _**"Did you have a headache?"**_ He looked at her worriedly.

 _At least that was a reason she could easily give him._ **"** ** _Na didn't know if you would be happy with your surprise. I was a little anxious and needed to relax."_**

 **** ** _\- "Paboya."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh..."**_ After a few minutes of silence, she wondered if he was tired. **_"Sarang, are you tired?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jogeumyo, naega used to the trip already. It doesn't bother me as much."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh."_** Then she remembered her gift. **"** ** _Na have a surprise for you!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Another one?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, close your eyes."**_ He looked at her inquisitively but complied with her request. **"** ** _Are they really closed?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't open them until I say so."_** She took the perfume oil out of her purse, and then took his wrist, unbuttoning the cuff. He made a funny face. **_"Don't open!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

Ilana took the oil and rolled a bit on his now exposed wrist. Giving his wrist a quick kiss, she said: **"** ** _all done."_**

He opened his eyes and brought his wrist up to his nose. _**"It's interesting."**_

Ilana was worried. **"** ** _You don't like it."_**

 **\- "** _ **Choah, na don't usually wear colognes but this smells pleasant. Choah. Gomawo."**_ He took her wrist and kissed it like she did to him.

 **\- "** ** _These are for you, one for here and one for Seoul."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana didn't have to get me anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na didn't have to, Na wanted to."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ha JaeKyung was your accomplice again?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, she's very good at it,"_** Ilana laughed. She was so happy he had liked her surprises. All her fretting this week faded away at the sight and feel of him. **"** ** _Na don't think we'll have time to stop for lunch,"_** she was disappointed.

 _ **\- "Ani, I'll buy lunch at the cafeteria and Ilana can buy dinner."**_

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, that's fair."_**

He just had to say something or burst. **"** ** _Na have a surprise for Ilana as well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_** She questioned him with her eyes. He laughed at her confusion. **"** ** _Na will give it to you when the time is right."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? When will that be?"_**

 **** ** _\- "When namja chingu says it is."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal and Uzoosin magic doesn't work on me, so don't try it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Paboya."_**

* * *

 ** _I love to read all your comments, so please don't be shy. Some of you have been slacking off in that department. I hope I haven't been disappointing you. *pout*_**


	89. 100th Day Surprises

**_November 29, 2014_**

Abigail lay snuggled against her husband, in bed, relishing in the quietness of their room and the house. Quite different from her parent's house. They were always up early and her Dad was usually singing or joking with her Mom. Sometimes her Dad would get up early for a walk and she, Isabel and Sylvia would go climb into the King size bed with their Mom. She smiled to herself, as she turned her head to look at her husband. She had taken Thanksgiving Day off to cook. She refused to let Esther lift a finger, well within reason. Her Mother in law and her prepared most of the Thanksgiving Dinner themselves. As usual, her Dad and other men from the Church prepared a meal earlier in the day, for those that didn't have anywhere else to go. In the early evening, her family, Jihoo, and Ilana came over and they all had dinner together. It was her first holiday as a married woman and Abigail felt blessed that it was Thanksgiving. She thanked the Lord daily for everything good in her life but to come together with both her families to say 'Thank You' for this blessing was enough to make her emotional. Smiling at herself, she thought Ilana was rubbing off on her. From time to time, whenever Ilana spoke of Dr. Jihoo, Abigail could see her eyes getting moist. Her friend was so happy in love with Dr. Jihoo, she was happy for her. She just prayed that this happiness would lead her to make peace with God soon.

It wasn't until after they had returned from their Honeymoon that Abigail had questioned her about the bracelet, she had given her.

 **\- "** ** _Chica, I'd love to thank your Mom for letting you give me her bracelet. Next time you call her, will you let me talk to her so I can thank her personally_** **?"**

Ilana remained quiet. They were taking their lunch alone, the guys were tied up. **_"I can't do that."_** This was the third time she'd had to say this in the last two years and it wasn't any easier.

 **\- "** ** _Chica, don't tell me you didn't tell your Mom? What if she wanted you to wear that bracelet?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't ask her..."_** before Abigail could scold her, she continued. **"...** ** _not because I didn't want to…"_** Ilana took a deep breath and closed her eyes, worrying Abigail.

 **\- "** ** _Chica, are you alright?"_**

Ilana shook her head 'no' but then tried to smile. **"** ** _I would have loved to ask her but…both my parents were…in an accident…"_**

Abigail gasped.

 **\- "…** ** _when I was ten."_** Ilana couldn't help the tears that began to fall.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana! Why didn't you say something sooner?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's just easier for me, not to remember. I'm sorry if…I misled you."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sorry for your loss,"_** Abigail hugged her friend and coworker. **"** ** _I don't know why but God must have had great plans for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sorry, chica, I don't see it that way."_** She told her friend sadly.

 **\- "** ** _I know you don't but maybe it's not time for you to see it yet."_**

Abigail didn't know why she had said that but obviously, it was the Lord speaking through her. " ** _Lord, I know you have your hand on Ilana. If a single sparrow does not fall from the ground without your knowledge then you also know Ilana's suffering. Please, give her peace, Lord."_**

They had promised Isabel they'd start decorating the house for Christmas. So Abigail decided to let her husband sleep and sneak into the restroom to get dressed. She had also been waiting all week, it seemed, for her period to start and didn't want any surprises when he woke and decided to exercise his 'husbandly rights' as they referred to it jokingly around Isabel. Removing his arm from her waist as carefully as she could, Abigail meant to get up until a strong arm pulled her back down.

 **\- "** ** _Sleep, let me get up and help Esther."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, stay with me."_** He had moved her hair and was nuzzling her neck, then his hands began to climb from her waist up.

 **\- "** ** _Jaejoong, really, let me up."_** **He'd begun to massage her breasts which made Abigail a little uncomfortable. She didn't know if it was all the new attention that part of her anatomy was getting or just the forewarning that her period was coming but they were a little sore lately. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, she was too embarrassed.**

 **\- "** ** _Pay the king's tax and I'll let you up."_**

Abigail tried removing his hands from her by turning to face him. She kissed him with bold familiarity, their tongues danced to a song only they knew. This was a game they played often, her husband was shameless in his attentions to her. After her disastrous first marriage, she was comfortable with the thought of remaining celibate for the rest of her life. Her honeymoon reminded her that it wasn't _just_ a physical act, it really was an act of love. She loved her husband very much and although she was sometimes still shy with him when it came to sex, he made sure he pleased her each time. He wasn't a selfish lover like her ex had been. He was very loving and patient with her as she learned to please him too. Abigaíl didn't dwell on what her ex hadn't been and just thanked God for the wonderful man He had brought into her life. In fact, she didn't even ask how Jaejoong was able to adopt Isabel without her biological Father's consent. It was all done through an attorney and legal.

Jaejoong was already trying to tug off her pajama bottoms when she stopped him. **"** ** _I really have to use the restroom."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso but hurry back,"_** he pouted.

Five minutes later Abigaíl had walked out of the restroom and to their closet to get dressed. She still hadn't started but had all the symptoms of getting her period soon. She tried to remember when her last period was.

 **\- "** ** _You were supposed to come back to bed,_** **"** Jaejoong said behind her, making her jump.

 **\- "** ** _You promised Isabel we could decorate, she's going to be in here any minute."_**

 **** ** _\- "Can't you cuddle for another five minutes?"_**

Abigaíl laughed, sometimes his whining _could_ be a little cute but she was hungry and refused to give in **.** ** _"I'm hungry, I want a turkey omelet."_** Her favorite part of Thanksgiving was the leftovers and they made sure to cook enough for turkey sandwiches, enchiladas, and omelets.

Isabel was up watching cartoons with her Grandparents. **"** ** _Morning Abeoji, Eommoni, I'm going to make turkey omelets. Did you eat breakfast?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Good Morning dear,"_** Mrs. Oh greeted. **"** ** _We did eat already but I'll keep you company if you'd like."_**

 __ _ **\- "Isabel and I will just stay here,"**_ Mr. Kim said. **"** ** _Esther made her pancakes this morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Spoiled, that's what you are."_**

 **** ** _\- "Isabel is a dear, we'll miss her when we go back."_**

 **** ** _\- "I know, Abeoji. Eomonni, are you sure you don't just want to relax?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, I want to spend quality time with my daughter. My son is still sleeping?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I think he's getting dressed."_**

The two women happily chatted as they chopped vegetables for the omelets. In some ways, Mrs. Oh was easier to talk to than Abigail's own Mother. She had been worried that it would be awkward living in the same house but other than weekend mornings and occasionally dinner, their paths didn't cross that much in the large house.

Jaejoong finally walked into the kitchen about ten minutes later. **"** _ **Annyeong hasseyo, beautiful ladies."**_ He kissed his Mother who was the closest, on the cheek, then his wife.

 **\- "** ** _Sit, yeobo, we've got the kale and turkey sautéing with onion and garlic and I'll add some cheese when I pour the egg mix."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, I'll just make coffee for us."_**

Abigaíl had a strange feeling in her mouth when she poured the egg mix but attributed it to hunger. It was past ten A.M and usually breakfasted much earlier during the week. Five minutes later, breakfast was done and Abigaíl added avocado and Cotija cheese to finish the omelets off.

Mrs. Oh had been enjoying a cup of coffee with her son and then excused herself. **_"I'll let you two enjoy your breakfast."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo, this looks good."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're welcome."_** Abigaíl looking forward to trying her creation took a bite and something went very wrong. She nearly toppled the chair in her haste to exit the kitchen.

Jaejoong was left confused but snapped out of it and ran after her. He found her throwing up in the restroom. **"** _ **Yeobo, what happened?"**_ He ran a washcloth under cold water and placed it on the back of her neck.

Abigaíl sat back, suddenly exhausted. Nausea had come on her so violently. **_"I don't know, I took a bite and all of a sudden I felt sick."_**

 __ _ **\- "Is that it?"**_ He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

 ** _\- "I think so."_** Jaejoong began to help her stand but nausea came again.

A few minutes later, she decided she was done. Still shaky, Jaejoong kept his wife steady while she brushed her teeth. " ** _Kaja, back to bed with you."_** He felt her forehead, **"** ** _you're not feverish, at least."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm sorry,"_** Abigaíl felt close to tears and didn't understand why.

 **\- "** ** _Wae? It's not your fault you got sick."_**

Once in their room, he tucked her back in. _ **"I'll make butternut squash porridge for you."**_

 **** ** _\- "That sounds awful, right now."_**

He laughed and kissed her forehead. _ **"I'll get it started and bring you some plum tea."**_

Jaejoong headed back to the kitchen and ran into his Mother. **"** ** _Jae-ah, what happened, you kids didn't touch your breakfast."_**

 **** ** _\- "Abigaíl isn't feeling well all of a sudden, can you help me make porridge?"_**

Mrs. Oh smiled at what an attentive husband he was. **"** ** _What happened?"_** She began getting ingredients together for the porridge.

 **\- "** ** _She took a bite of her omelet and threw up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jae-ah..."_**

Jaejoong saw his Mother smiling widely. **"** ** _Umma?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Na don't want to get our hopes up, but...is it possible...?"_**

 **** ** _\- "What's possible?"_**

Mrs. Oh sighed at her son. **"** ** _Jeongmal, Jae, you're_** **such** ** _a namja_** **,** ** _even if you are a doctor._** ** _It_** **has** ** _been two months since you were married._** ** _Could she be pregnant?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, mollah?_** ** _It's_** **possible."** He began to think, she hadn't turned him away because of a period yet.

 _-_ _ **"I'll make the porridge, you go get a pregnancy test."**_

Jaejoong laughed at his Mother. **"** ** _Umma, I'll take her to the lab on Monday. An OB is going to want a blood test anyway."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jae, just get one for peace of mind."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nothing can be done about it until Monday, even if she is."_**

Isabel walked into the kitchen. **"** ** _Appa! When can we start decorating?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma apayo, jagiya. Let me make her porridge and take her tea to make her feel better then we'll decorate. Go put some warm clothes on and in a while we'll go outside with Harabeoji."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm so excited! A little sister or brother for Abigaíl."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Take the tea and I'll make the porridge."_** When her son, stood there just staring at her, she said more sternly. **"** ** _What are you waiting for? Ka!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Umma!"**_ He began to boil water and retrieved the jar of plum tea from the refrigerator.

When Jaejoong re-entered their bedroom suite, his wife had fallen back asleep. It was a good thing he thought to pour the tea in a travel mug. He smiled as he placed the mug on the bedside table. It was entirely possible she was pregnant. He was confident, she hadn't had her period since they've been married. He didn't think that was something he could have missed. Taking a notepad, he told her to call him if she needed anything. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and bundled up to go out and get the Christmas ornaments with his Father.

Two hours later Abigaíl made her way back to the main floor of the house. **"** _ **Did the Christmas train derail or something?"**_ There were boxes of ornaments and garland everywhere.

 **\- "** ** _Umma!"_** Isabel dropped the bow she was holding and ran to give her a hug.

 **\- "** ** _Abigaíl dear, what are you doing up?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm feeling better now, Eommoni."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sit Abi-ssi,"_** Esther said. **"** ** _I'll bring you a bowl of porridge."_** She was already putting down the wreath she was decorating.

 _\- "I'll get it, Esther."_ Now that Abigaíl had taken a nap, she felt much better.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, come sit."_** Esther and her Mother-in-law were already pulling her to the couch.

 **\- "** _ **Are you warm enough dear?"**_ _Mrs. Oh asked._

 _-_ _ **"Yes, Eommoni. What can I help with?"**_

 **** ** _\- "If you're up to it after you eat, put the ornament hooks on these so we can hang up on the garland."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma, you're going to make cookies with me later, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course, baby."_** Abigaíl noticed her Mother In Law looking at her with a huge smile on her face. **"** ** _Eommoni, are you okay?"_**

 **\- "** ** _It's just so nice to have a daughter,"_** Mrs. Oh, gushed. **"** ** _Jae and his Abeoji are hanging lights outside and garland. They should be in shortly."_**

It was about eleven when Jaejoong and Abigaíl had tucked in Isabel, who had finally crashed from too many sweets. After decorating the house, minus the Christmas tree, the women all spent the afternoon making cookies and other treats. Neither Esther nor Mrs. Oh, let Abigaíl put things away. They just wanted her to sit and rest.

Abigaíl yawned, _ **"I think I'm tired from not helping."**_

 **** ** _\- "You were busy all week, preparing for Thanksgiving and didn't really get enough rest."_**

 **\- "** ** _I wasn't_** **that** ** _busy."_**

Jaejoong gave his wife a slow, unhurried kiss. When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her with such adoration. **"** ** _Jaejoong, your Mom gave me a very similar look earlier. What's going on?"_**

He chuckled and turned her so he could spoon her against him. **"** _ **Yeobo, you've been tired, you got sick out the blue this morning and...Mianhae, I've been so insensitive. I'm just realizing this..."**_ His hand cupped her breast and caressed it as gently as possible; she flinched just a tiny bit though she tried not to. Removing his hand, be brought it back to rest around her waist. **"** ** _Yeobo, when was your last period?"_**

 **\- "I...** ** _was actually wondering that_** **before** ** _I felt sick this morning._** **"** She turned to face him. **"** ** _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma thought it first,"_** he laughed. **"** ** _I was a bit slow but finally caught up. All the symptoms are there but you've been through this before, how do you feel?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm pretty sure I am,"_** she smiled at him. **"** ** _It kind of just dawned on me and really, I haven't had my period since we've been married."_** She averted her eyes, husband, Doctor, or not, it was still a little weird discussing her menstrual cycle with this man.

He smiled back. **"** ** _We'll go to the lab Monday before work. We'll let Yoo and Esther take our jagiya to school. Yeobo, saranghaeyo. Wau! I'll be the Father of a six-year-old and a newborn. A little daunting when I think about it but I'll take all the little blessings the Lord wants to give us and I'll cherish each one."_**

* * *

 ** _December 4, 2014_**

After saying goodnight to their co-workers, Jihoo, Ilana, Jaejoong, and Abigaíl all walked out together. **"** ** _Don't forget, you two promised to come over Saturday,"_** Abigaíl said. **"** ** _Eommoni promised to make something delicious if you come."_**

 **** ** _\- "Eommoni and Esther always make delicious food, even if we don't come,"_** Jihoo said.

 **\- "** ** _Anae will not be happy if you two don't come,"_** Jaejoong said. His wife planned on letting them in on their little secret. Being that this was her second pregnancy, in just a few days, a slight bump had already formed. Even if she was only ten weeks into her pregnancy.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, we will,"_** Ilana said.

 **\- "** _ **See you tomorrow,"**_ Jaejoong said.

Both couples walked their separate ways. The weather was freezing according to Ilana. Jihoo walked in the forty-degree weather as if it were spring. He put his arm around her and drew her close. By the time they reached their apartment building, she would be warm enough.

 **\- "** ** _Abigail's been a little weird this week."_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh,"**_ Jaejoong had already told him. He had been bursting at the seams. They would be announcing it to her family on Sunday but he couldn't stand the wait and told Jihoo yesterday as soon as he got the lab results.

 **\- "** ** _They're so cute together. I still can't believe the radical change in Dr. Jaejoong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Faith works miracles, Sarang."_**

Ilana smiled at Jihoo, she knew, she could never have that faith he talked about so easily.

 **\- "** ** _When we get home, Na will make dinner, you get comfortable and come over with joy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na want to tell you something?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Should I be worried?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, it has to do with the surprise."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yoon Jihoo, you've been teasing me with this surprise for a month now."_**

 **He grinned, "** ** _Sooner than you think Na will tell you."_** He pecked her on the lips.

Forty-five minutes later Ilana knocked on Jihoo's door, freshly showered, changed, and cat in tow. **"** ** _Perfect timing."_** Jihoo greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

 **\- "** ** _Na tried not to take too long, can I help with something?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, na had everything ready to be prepared. As soon as you wash your hands, we can eat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso. Salmon, yummy."_** Ilana quickly washed her hands and Jihoo set the table. Also, he set aside a small portion of salmon for Joy.

 **\- "** ** _Mokega (let's eat)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jalmokegetsumnida (I will eat this well)!"_** They began to eat. **"** ** _Yummy, Masheesuhyo (it's delicious). Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae anieyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang is up to something."_**

Jihoo wore a self-satisfied smile and continued eating.

When they had finished, Ilana wanted to rinse the dishes as usual and as usual, he didn't let her. He poured them plum tea and bade her sit on the couch. **"** ** _Sarang, tomorrow naega working for only half the day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Does Ilana want to come with me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Where?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's a surprise."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang!"_** He was enjoying teasing her.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang is already coming with me, the question is whether she'll do it willingly or I have to kidnap her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, I have to ask Unnie."_**

 **** ** _\- "Done."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? When? Unnie never said anything to me."_** She eyed him warily.

 **\- "** ** _It was a surprise."_** He took her hand in his and caressed the back of it with his thumb. **"** ** _Tomorrow is special, does Ilana know why?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's our hundredth day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Already? Wau! That went by fast! Sarang, na didn't have a chance to prepare anything for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, na don't want anything...just you by my side."_** Ilana opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. **"** ** _Arraso?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Arraso..."_** She pouted. There was no arguing with the man, once his mind was made up. She'd have to pay him back later.

 **\- "** ** _Choah."_** He sat her closer to him and brought his arm around her. **"** ** _Na want you to wear your blue taffeta."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang!"_** She laughed. **"** ** _You tell me_** **when** ** _I'm not working and now you tell me_** **what** ** _to wear."_**

 **\- "** ** _Deh, when Na first saw you in that dress, Na remember not being able to move or look away or even talk. You looked yippeun,"_** he kissed the top of her head. **"** ** _Ilana can refuse but she won't get her surprise."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, in that case, how can I refuse?"_** She turned her head to face him and kissed the corner of his lips.

* * *

 ** _December 5, 2014_**

 **\- "** ** _Have a wonderful evening, my dears."_** SungRyung had happy tears in her eyes as she hugged the couple in front of her in honor of their 100th day.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo, Unnie."_**

 __ _ **\- "Noona, gwenchana,"**_ Jihoo laughed at the tears.

 **\- "** ** _I'm just happy, I love seeing the Lord bring two people together._** **"** Whatever worry about Jihoo planning things too soon vanished in the excitement.

 **\- "** ** _Have fun, guys._** **"** Abigaíl was just coming back from getting sick in the bathroom. She secretly munched on crackers all day long and plum tea.

 **\- "** ** _Thanks, chica. It'll be your 100th day soon too."_**

Jihoo laced his fingers through hers and they walked out.

Jihoo gave Ilana a generous three hours to get ready. Thankfully, the salon next to their building wasn't busy midday and she was able to get her hair trimmed and styled in about an hour. Heading back to her apartment she still had plenty of time to eat something, do her make up, and get dressed. By the time Jihoo arrived at her door she was more than ready in the dress he requested, tights and simple black three-inch heels. He didn't say anything, just, smiled, caressed her cheek, and brought his lips softly to hers.

 **\- "** ** _Kaja,"_** he helped her with her scarf, gloves, and coat. He was no less handsome in his dark suit and open black wool coat.

Jihoo was unnervingly quiet in the car. Ilana would take a glance at him in an attempt to figure him out but he betrayed nothing. When he was sure she wasn't looking, he'd sneak a peek and smile to himself.

At a stop, he felt his pocket, making sure the parcel was still there. Not that it wouldn't but just for reassurance.

Ilana caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. **"** ** _Sarang? Where are we going? Aren't we near the Lincoln Center?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are we catching a show?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm?"_** He asked with polite interest, knowing that he was torturing her.

Ilana sighed. **"Sarang..."**

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah...Sarang, do you trust me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh..."_** she sulked.

 **\- "** ** _Choah,"_** he gave her hand a squeeze. Soon after, he turned into a parking garage.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang, this isn't the same garage you used last time?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_** Parking in a preferred spot, he turned to her intently. **"** ** _Sarang said she trusts me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae? Jihoo-yah, where are we going?"_** She suddenly felt nervous, even though she knew there was nothing to fear with him. He would never hurt her but sometimes he had to in order to make her feel better. Was this one of those times? She thought they were done with everything. She felt her heart beating fast.

Jihoo opened her door and extended his hand to her. She took it warily. She could tell he was up to something but hadn't figured out just what it was. Jihoo closed the door behind her and took his lovely and near to panicking girlfriend in his arms. **"** _ **Does Ilana know, how precious she is to me?"**_ He kissed her cheek, then wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked. **"** ** _Gwenchana,"_** he said, rubbing her arm with his hand. Her steps were slow as he dragged her along. He had deliberately taken the long route to confuse her, so she didn't really know where they were exactly. That is until they walked out of the parking structure only to face Carnegie Hall.

 **\- "** ** _A-a-anieyo, Sarang. I'm not ready."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, you are."_**

Ilana was shaking her head frantically and not moving from her spot neither forward nor backward. A tear rolled down her face and Jihoo took her in his arms. **"** ** _Shh,"_** he said as he rubbed her back with one hand and held her tight with other. **"** ** _Na told Ilana, we would do this, deh?"_**

Ilana made a grieving sound in the back of her throat but otherwise shook her head.

 **\- "** ** _Kaja,"_** he stepped back and took her hand.

Ilana felt all the cold again but refused to move. **"** ** _Shiro! Not yet! Juseyo!_** **"** She begged. She knew he'd never let her off the hook but had to try.

He took his handkerchief and blotted the tears that were falling. **"** ** _If Na can get behind the wheel of a car, nae sarang can walk into that building. Sarang is nomu yippeun, don't ruin your makeup."_** He smiled at her sweetly and kissed her cheek. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her across the street and into Weill Recital Hall.

Ilana didn't even know how they arrived at the Hall. What door they entered or if they passed anyone along the way. All she could think of was how fast her heart was beating. Jihoo knew as well, for occasionally she could hear him whisper ' _breathe_ '. Or it could've been her imagination. Anything was possible. Ilana looked around. " _It's empty,"_ she croaked. For some reason, she couldn't find her voice. They stood at the back of the Hall. It was very beautiful and serene. Blue curtains and ivory walls made for a very soothing effect but not for Ilana.

\- " _Kaja, na rented it for a few hours."_

 _\- "Mworago?!" S_ he heard her voice echo in the hall and turned to run out.

\- " _Sarang,_ " Jihoo caught her and wrapped his arms around her back, engulfing her in his protection. " _Sarang,"_ he spoke softly. " _Nae sarang. Once I let go, Na won't keep you from walking out. Hajima, it's just a room. Just like for me, it was just a car. Will staying away from this place bring them back? Does one phone call, eliminate ten years of happiness?"_ He let her go, fully expecting her to run and there would go all his plans for the evening, the next month and beyond. When she remained standing there, breathing heavily with tears in her eyes, he was heartened. " _Sarang, na want to do this with you. Draw what strength you can from me."_ He walked in front of her and took her in his arms.

Ilana felt his arms around her and sagged into him. There was no way out of this, he was right. But still, she was tired of fighting her demons. Why couldn't they just go away on their own, without the struggle and the emotional stress? She wanted so much to be happy. Would this come back to haunt her one day if she didn't face it now? She knew the answer to that. Didn't it always come back to hurt her over and over again? " _Wae?_ " She asked shakily. " _Sarang, you don't have to involve yourself in my problems."_ Yes, she didn't want to be here. Yes, it hurt but it hurt him too. That's what she couldn't stand. " _You do too much! You're going to get tired!"_

 _\- "Andwae."_ Jihoo drew her chin up to face him. " _Sarang, remember what I told you about friendship? We...are building our history, our bonding. Na told Ilana she would never let me down and even if you did, Na would forgive you. Even if you walk out this door right now, saranghaeyo. We take care of each other, nothing is too big or too little between us. Ilana doesn't want me hurt, any more than I want you to be hurt. Ara, a little piece of your heart still hurts over this building and possibly over other things. In order for me not to hurt, I need to help you eliminate those wounds. Na don't want to just give you a bandage. Bandages can come off, Na want to see you healed, without scars."_ He paused to kiss her teary eyes. " _Let me be by your side, let me do this for you. Use me, my experience. Lean on me, trust me, like you've been doing. When it's all done, then we can walk side by side forever, as we promised."_

Ilana nodded and allowed herself to be drawn further into the hall. She knew he was right. It was just a building. In a way, she finally acknowledged her loss by visiting their grave. This should be easy, right? Why didn't it feel that way?

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _December 6, 2014_**

It was one of those rare and coveted days off for KyuJong and HyungJun. The two agreed to meet for a late breakfast in Seoul. KyuJong suggested the same restaurant they ate at with Jihoo and Ilana on the last day of her visit, Butterfinger's Pancakes. KyuJong couldn't help smile to himself thinking of Dr. Jihoo and Ilana. He was thinking back to his conversation with the Doctor a month ago now. He wondered if he'd asked her yet. He couldn't wait to find out. Although Ilana might not call them for fear of what they might think. Precisely why she didn't tell him that day on the phone that she and the Doctor were in a relationship.

 **"** _ **Arrayo everything about Ilana-ssi now,"**_ _Jihoo_ had told him.

 **\- "** ** _Jeongmalyo? Wau! Ilana-ssi finally gave you her full trust."_** He was impressed that he had managed in such a short time.

 **\- "** ** _It didn't come easy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollan Anji (of course not). How is nae yeodongsaeng, now that Jihoo Uissa knows? Did she try to run away?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na wouldn't let her,"_** he smiled.

 **\- "** ** _Choahyo. Greon, what does this mean?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Our hundredth day is in the first week of December. Na would like to know if Na have your blessing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago? Wae? Ilana-ssi has her Oppa, not that she listens to him that well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na met Enrique-ssi, shortly after. Ilana-ssi regards KyuJong Uissa as Oppa as well. If it weren't for Uissa, where would she be?"_** Jihoo left that question hanging. She wouldn't be in New York, maybe in Florida or in a worse situation than when she had pneumonia.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo! Na didn't do anything special."_** He was just being himself and Ilana was a sweet girl and easy to like.

 **\- "** ** _Hokshina (perhaps) hajiman, Heo YoungSaeng-ssi is KyuJong Uissa's chingu, arrayo about his feelings for Ilana-ssi, all of them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, we only want her happiness. She never claimed anything more than friendship with Hyeong. His feelings were all one-sided. Deh, he loves her hajiman in the end, he'll be happy if she's happy. Na could see that you two were close and getting closer._** **This,** ** _Na was anticipating. Is Uissa, just asking nae blessing to form a relationship with Ilana-ssi or is Uissa planning something of greater importance come your hundredth day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Either, Na have gotten transparent as I've gotten older or KyuJong Uissa is as good at reading others as Ilana-ssi says you are..."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah! KyuJong Hyun! You're not listening to me,"**_ _the baby of the group cried._

 _ **\- "Deh, I was. Na can do two things at once, unlike Maknae."**_

 **** ** _\- "Na can too!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieya, it's YiHyun-ssi this and YiHyun-ssi that. YiHyun-ssi sent me this and YiHyun-ssi sent me that. Talking to you about anything else is pointless, no wonder Hyeong doesn't want to get together with us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong-duel are just jealous because YiHyun-ssi sends me cool care packages."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maknae can keep his stuffed animals, seashells, and pictures of puppies and kitten_** **s."** KyuJong just expertly summarized everything his younger friend was saying. **"See,** ** _I_** **was** ** _paying attention_** **."**

 **\- "** ** _Arraso, Hyeong,"_** Maknae was happy that his friend really was listening. **"** ** _Hyeong, YiHyun-ssi has been networking and has a good following now, she's hoping to build her client base so that we can open the studio by the time I'm done serving."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah, we may need a good wedding photographer soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong? Who's getting married?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Someone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Who?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Someone we know,"_** if he told Maknae, it would get back to YoungSaeng before they knew if it would happen or not.

 **\- "** ** _Who!?"_**

KyuJong laughed at his pouting friend. " ** _You'll find out when it's time."_**

HyungJun stuck his tongue out at him.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Do that again and I'll surgically remove it from your throat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_** HyungJun blinked innocently.

* * *

 ** _New York City, NY_**

 ** _December 5, 2014_**

Jihoo made Ilana sit with him at the grand piano. It was a lovely instrument, he could see Ilana's gaze admiring it. He didn't know everything, only that she'd been raised in a musical family. He didn't doubt she had musical abilities, just not the extent of it. He began to play a simple melody, while he watched her reaction. She just stared at the instrument before her, eyes following the movement of Jihoo's hands. He could almost see her fingers curling, wanting to touch the keys.

He stopped playing and she looked up to his face. **"** ** _Touch it,"_** he placed one of her hands on the keys. **"Ara** ** _Ilana wants to. Na can see the desire in your eyes. Your fingers curl wanting to touch. I've seen them do that before but at the time Na didn't really know why. Hokshina we could have done this sooner."_** He began an extremely simple piece by Mozart. He saw her smile tentatively. It was there, he was so close. Her hands shook as they hovered over the keys. **"** ** _Together now,"_** he said. He began again but still, she didn't play.

She just stared at the keys, torn between wanting to touch them and at the same time finding it pointless. Shaking her head and balling up her hands, **"** ** _I only ever played to make my parents happy. I loved to hear Umma sing and play. To play with her, for her and Appa, it was special. They left and Na had no one to play for, they were the reason I wanted to play in the first place."_**

Jihoo wrapped her in a tight hug, she wasn't crying but shaking slightly. **_"Ilana-yah, nae sarang, play for me._** ** _Make_** **me** ** _happy_** **,** ** _let_** **me** ** _be your reason."_** He kissed her cheek and turned back to the keys. **"** ** _Ilana knows this, it's a beginner's piece."_**

Ilana nodded her head. She did know the music, it was one she had practiced many times at first. **"** ** _Sarang, it's been sixteen years...,"_** still she protested.

 **\- "** _ **Follow me,"**_ he took her hands and placed them on the keys again. He then began to play.

It took Ilana about thirty seconds to jump in and even then she started and stopped. It was a short piece but Jihoo played it over and over until she got the hang of it again. He stopped to see if she would also but he smiled widely when she didn't. Ilana continued for another minute or two before she realized he had stopped. Her eyes grew wide at the dawning realization and then the tears rushed forward. Jihoo held her tight against him, shushing her and brushing his lips against her hairline.

 **\- "** ** _Th-that was aw-awful,"_** she said once she could speak.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm,"_** he chuckled.

- **"** ** _You're mean."_**

 __ _ **\- "Na was just agreeing with you."**_ They sat at the piano, entwined. She took refuge in his embrace as her emotions went haywire.

 **When her tears had finally stilled he spoke again.** " _Ilana-yah, Sarang, where were you that night or was it day?"_

Ilana drew breath to respond but didn't move from his shelter. **"** ** _It-It was night and it must have been another hall. It w-was bigger."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tell me more."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na was about to go on stage, Na had done an interview with another vocalist."_** Ilana still wore her coat but could feel the goosebumps forming on her arms under it. **_"Someone rushed over to me. I'm guessing it was the person in charge of the show. I-I don't remember. They told me about...,"_** she took a deep breath. **"...** ** _about the accident and there weren't..."_** Jihoo held her tighter and stroked her back, knowing what she had to say next. **"...** ** _weren't surv-v...survivors. I thanked them for telling me and went on as planned. Na don't remember what I sang or how well I did but Na remember announcing that I wouldn't sing again."_** Ilana was shaking but remained dry-eyed, just like that evening.

Jihoo tilted her head and kissed her softly. There was a meaning in that kiss, Ilana didn't quite comprehend until he let her go and took her hand to stand. Pulling her to the middle of the stage, he left her there without a word.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang?"_**

Jihoo was back at the piano, playing a song he knew she knew ( _Music_ ). **"** ** _Sarang knows this, Na want to hear you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, a-ani."_** In her brain, she could hear Jennifer Elle as Lizzie singing at Pemberley. He was right, she knew this; her Mother and she practiced it until they both nailed every note. It had been so long since she tried singing anything she didn't think she could. She had barely managed happy birthday a year ago. This was a whole octave higher.

Ilana was still trying to figure out if she could sing when Jihoo stopped playing and walked over to her. He took her hand. In her imagination, she saw the disappointment in his eyes. **"** ** _Mianhae,"_** she looked away.

 **\- "** ** _Wae?_** **"** He lifted her face towards him.

 **\- "** ** _You're disappointed."_** She paused for a second, but then rushed forward. **"** ** _I-I hear them...the notes. I can feel them in-in my chest, but-but I can't open my mouth. Mianhae,"_** she said softly and tried pulling away but he didn't let go.

Jihoo smiled widely at her, he didn't know where she got the idea he was disappointed in her. " ** _I am not disappointed, eeliwah (come here)."_** He pulled her back to the piano. He sat down, leaving her standing on the side. Although she looked at him with curiosity, she didn't say a word. This was good, he thought. Neither was she protesting or leaving. **"** ** _If Ilana can't open her mouth, then hum."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hum?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he thought it a very logical solution to her dilemma. **"** ** _You can hum your entire range or higher, despite where you are vocally."_** She looked at him questioningly but Jihoo just smiled. **"** ** _Deh, Na picked a difficult piece but Ilana can do it. Na have faith in you."_**

 **** ** _\- "I wish I did,"_** she mumbled.

 **\- "** ** _Na heard that,"_** he looked at her seriously for a second but then smiled again. **"** ** _Gwenchana, let's start again."_** He began to play and cued her in when the vocals should begin.

Jihoo watched Ilana's concentration, she started and stopped but the point was she was trying. By the time the chorus kicked in she was getting the hang of it. Though he faced the piano to let her work it out on her own, he saw her out of the corner of her eye. She was trying to direct herself, as if moving her hand to the tempo, would make her sound come out clearer. He had been practicing for an entire month. He knew the piece with his eyes closed, so he could watch her and not worry about his own playing. When it was over she felt overwhelmed, breathless from not breathing properly and dizzy from all the emotions running through her. Ilana didn't even know when Jihoo had stood and was blotting her tears again.

 **\- "** _ **Naega proud of nae sarang. Kansamnida."**_ He kissed her left cheek, then moved to her right ear, then her lips. He moved very slowly, he just wanted to her to feel how much he loved her and was grateful that she trusted in him. He didn't want to stop kissing her, his lips met hers at every angle but he had to stop. He didn't want her to think he was disrespecting her in any way. He smoothed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek one more time. **"** ** _Gwenchana_** **?"**

Ilana nodded her head 'yes'.

 **\- "** ** _How do you feel? He placed his fingers on her neck feeling her rapid pulse._**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It won't be so hard next time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Next time?!"_** Her voice went up a few octaves so that it came out more of a squeak.

 **\- "** ** _Naega still driving, maja (right)?"_** Her wide-eyed look of terror, made him laugh. **"** ** _Ilana has nae and always will."_** He gave her a teasing peck on the lips. **"** _ **Anja, we still have time."**_ It was just a quarter past four and they didn't need to leave until five-thirty or even five forty-five."

He played _'All I Ask of you'_ from Phantom of the Opera. It was a perfect reminder of her time in Seoul and their evening at the Banpo bridge fountain. He watched her relax and smile as he played.

Ilana let the music soothe her, it was the perfect follow up to an emotionally strenuous activity.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang,"_** her eyes were closed and she opened them to the sound of his voice. **"** ** _Saranghaeyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado."_** She felt he was trying to tell her something with his eyes. **"** ** _Gwenchana? Jihoo-yah, is my makeup smeared?"_** She was about to stand and look for her purse but anticipating her move, he stilled her with a hand on her knee. **"** ** _Anja,"_** he quickly moved his hand to her face. **"** ** _Yippeun."_**

Ilana looked away blushing. There was an emotion in his eyes, she couldn't read. Not that it frightened her, she just didn't understand it. It made her feel inadequate like she should know what he was feeling or thinking.

Jihoo stopped his contemplating, he could tell he was making her nervous. **"** ** _Sarang...na want to play another song for you. All Na want you to do is listen carefully. It's another one Naega confident you know. (_** ** _Music_** ** _)"_**

Ilana listened carefully, as the tune came alive under his fingers. It was familiar but Ilana couldn't place it. It was pop, not classic. The only pop music she knew well was Kim HyunJoong. That was _it_! It finally clicked and she relaxed, enjoying Jihoo's skill at the piano.

Jihoo finished and gave Ilana his full attention. " ** _Did Ilana recognize the tune?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_** Jihoo waited. **"** ** _Marry_** **me?"** She asked, not completely sure that was the correct title.

Jihoo gave her a knowing smile. **"** ** _Deh."_**

 **\- "** _ **Deh?"**_ Jihoo counted to three, resisting the urge to burst out laughing as the dawning realization of those two words hit her. **"** ** _Wait...Jihoo-yah?! Are you...?_** **"** Ilana shook her head in confusion. He couldn't be asking, could he? Wasn't it too soon?

He couldn't hold back any longer and laughter spilled over. He found her face, amusingly red as she tried to talk herself out of the possibility that he would be asking ' _the_ ' question. Jihoo took her lips gently with his, knowing he was confusing her even more. **"** ** _Happy hundredth day, Sarang. Na would like something and you'll have a chance to give it to me soon."_** He was throwing her off the question just as he'd planned. Her face was amused and a little puzzled. There was so much he wanted to tell her, he didn't know if he could get it all out. **"** ** _Ilana said she just wanted to love me and know that Na love her too. Na can tell you with absolute confidence, not a day goes by that nae sarang hasn't increased."_** She smiled at him, though her eyes were moist from emotion. He reached out and traced her lips. **"** ** _Nam cham tek byeolhae (You are so special). Ara, Ilana doesn't believe it but you are the one God picked to complete me and me to you. Ilana doesn't understand."_** She looked like she was about to say something but Jihoo put his finger on her lips to calm her. **"** ** _Don't try to understand, just believe."_** She nodded, she would try. For him, she'd do anything. **"** _ **Ilana-yah, mianhamnida. Na told you a small lie."**_ She looked at him in surprise. **"** ** _Na said I wouldn't be having a board meeting this month. Na also said I wasn't going this month."_** He took her hand. **"** ** _Na meant, Na didn't want to go alone. There's a gala and benefit for the conservatory."_**

 **** ** _\- "The one Gaeul mentioned?"_** Ilana wasn't sure what he was getting at but it seemed her heart rate was speeding up without her knowing exactly why.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, na would like to take you with me..."_** with his free hand, he pulled a little blue box from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

Ilana's eyes were wide with astonishment. She wasn't expecting this, not that she would ever expect it but it really was happening.

Jihoo turned Ilana's palm up and laid the box in the center. **"...** ** _as nae fiancé. Deh, the song was the question."_** Jihoo let go of Ilana's hand and stood. Bowing formally, _ **"Jolang gulhun hejulehyo (Will you Marry me), Ilana Contreras?"**_

Ilana remained mute, her mind telling her every reason why she should get up and flee from this wonderful, sweet, kind person whom she loved more than anything.

 **"** ** _Nam cham tek byeol hae"_**

YoungSaeng had told her those exact words.

 **"** ** _Don't try to understand, just believe."_**

Could she?

 ** _"I can't Oppa, I can't!"_**

 ** _"Stop saying you can't and start saying you can!"_**

Really, could she?

 **"** ** _Do you promise not to let go?"_**

Could she in good conscience hold him to that promise? Did she really deserve this as YoungSaeng had told her to tell herself? She thought she felt tears falling down her face, which would explain her blurred vision. For a second she thought she was going to faint. Jihoo must have seen something to make him worry, he sat next to her and took her in his arms.

- **"** ** _Sarang can breathe and think at the same time."_**

 _That_ was the problem, she was actually holding her breath. The time around her had stood still and so had she. She remained nestled in his arms. He held her tightly, giving her his strength like always. Could she live without this? The answer was unequivocally ' _no_ '. She wanted this, ' _one love, one lifetime_ '. Forever...Youngwhanee. But...she was scared, what if he got tired of holding her up all the time. What if people found out about her, he was as good as a celebrity in South Korea, right?

Jihoo held Ilana tightly, taking heart that she wasn't running away, she wasn't shaking her head and he didn't think she realized it but she had a tight grip on the ring box. Tears were falling slowly and she hadn't said a word but she had immediately molded herself to his chest. It was where she belonged. He wasn't worried, though, if she took much longer, he'd have to carry her out. He gave her a reassuring kiss on the head, letting her know to take her time processing it all. He would keep holding on.

His kiss brought her back to life, in a way. Not moving from his embrace, she slowly brought her arms around him as well. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, jeongmal?"_** She whispered. If this was an illusion and she whispered perhaps the imaginary Jihoo wouldn't hear her and tell her to wake up.

Jihoo could hear a pin drop if it involved Ilana. **"** ** _Jeongmal, Sarang,"_** he whispered in her ear, then moved her hair to kiss his favorite spot behind her ear.

 **\- "** ** _What if you get tired?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, what if I people find out about me?"_**

 **** ** _\- ''They won't."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah...What if you wake up one day and realize you made a huge mistake."_**

 **** ** _\- "I won't."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, I'm scared."_**

And that was it, he knew without a doubt, she was his. Fear of failure keeps countless people each year from reaching their potential. Ilana had the background, intelligence and even personality to accomplish anything she wanted in life. Had she not let her loss scar her, she would be heading her Father's company and possibly even married to another successful CEO or Chairman's son. Somehow, he didn't think she would be happy. But Ilana's fear wasn't for herself, it was for him. He knew her. The fear of hurting _him_ was what made her keep silent after she learned of his own parent's accident. Fear of hurting him was what made her finally decide to tell him everything in hopes he would turn away from her and save himself the grief. **"** ** _Ara, Sarang, ara. Na promised I wouldn't let go, to see you through all your fears. Ani, it's not too much, saranghae. Ilana would do the same for me."_**

 **\- "** ** _That's_** **different,"** she half-smiled against him.

He took her head and kissed her forehead, then slid his lips slowly all the way to her cheek, then whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly with either fear or excitement. She didn't know which. **"** ** _Sarang, open the box, deh?"_** He unwrapped her arms from around his waist. She had been holding the box so tightly, her hand was red. He took the box from her and before she could protest, he opened it.

 **\- "** ** _It's beautiful,"_** the tears began to fall again. In the famous blue Tiffany's box was a perfect princess cut solitaire.

 **\- "** _ **Sarang,"**_ he tucked her hair behind her ear again. It had a stubborn habit of falling back to the front of her face. **"** ** _Make us happy."_**

 **** ** _\- "D-deh,"_** she spoke barely above a whisper. Clearing her throat, she tried again. **"** ** _Deh."_**

Smiling, he took the ring and placed it on her finger. **"** ** _Saranghaeyo,"_** he wiped a tear with his thumb.

 **\- "** ** _Nado saranghaeyo,"_** Ilana cupped his cheek for a second. He too had a stray tear falling. After rubbing it away, she brought his face closer to hers and kissed him as firmly as she dared.

Jihoo's heart had been pounding. Perhaps he really did have a miniscule fear she wouldn't accept. He relished in her kiss and didn't let her shy away so easily. He took advantage of her daring and kissed her back with equal fervor. He let her end the kiss only to pull her back towards him and began placing soft kisses over her entire face, making her laugh.

 **\- "** ** _Hajima!"_** She was half crying and half laughing. She threw her arms around her waist and leaned her head on his chest, her favorite position. She squeezed him as tight as she could. **"** ** _Sarang, how can I enjoy hugging you so much, when you're not very huggable,"_** she giggled feeling the hard muscle through his jacket. She must be delirious and dreaming, she thought.

Jihoo chuckled and gave her a squeeze back.

 **\- "** ** _Yah_** **!"** Ilana protested without making a move.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm, the same can be said of nae sarang."_** Her laugh was like the sound of the bow gliding across the violin or the strum of a guitar. In short, like a sweet melody. **"** ** _Sarang, let's go to dinner and try and to resolve our un-huggable status."_** He pecked her lips and stood, extending his hand to her.

Bundled back up, they walked over to Barbetta on 46th street. It was a fifteen-minute walk but Ilana's heels, though tall, were comfortable. They were nestled cozily in the wine library of the restaurant. Ilana's head was still trying to catch up with the afternoon's activities and was picking at her chicken. **"** ** _Sarang_** **,"** Jihoo called her attention. **"** ** _Na thought you were going to eat?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae,"_** she smiled guiltily. **"** ** _The chicken is delicious."_**

 **** ** _\- "What is running through Sarang's head?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? Naega still trying to decide if our conversation happened. Na keep looking at my hand in my lap."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang,"_** he covered her hand with his. **"** ** _Na can't be happier, than at this moment."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na do, Sarang."_**

 __ _ **\- "Open, ara nae sarang will eat salmon."**_ They had agreed to order different dishes in order to share but salmon was both their favorite.

Ilana tried to shy away but Jihoo insisted. **"** ** _Sarang! People will stare."_**

Jihoo took advantage and snuck the fork into her mouth. " ** _Gwenchana,"_** he said as she was busy chewing. They continued feeding each other, chicken and salmon until both plates were nearly empty.

- ** _"I'm stuffed! Wae did Jihoo let me eat so much."_**

Smiling, Jihoo took her hand and admired the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, just like his Mother's ring. **"** _ **Sarang, nae sarang."**_ The waiter came and took their plates away and Jihoo continued holding both Ilana's hands in his. He had wanted to leave the details of the gala and the majority of his plan for later. He knew it was best not to overwhelm her all at once. **"** _ **Sarang, na have asked for a leave of absence."**_ He saw her panicked look. **"** ** _Sarang, na won't go without you."_** He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. **"** ** _Ilana said 'Deh', which did include the Gala, maja?"_**

Ilana took a deep breath, she understood what he said. She hadn't thought about it but it meant being introduced to the upper echelon of Korean society as his fiancé. **"** ** _Na...want to be where you are. Na...want to make you happy."_** Even if it meant facing the mob, she thought.

 **\- "** ** _Na want to be happy_** **with** ** _you_** **.** ** _Ilana has nothing to worry about, nothing to be ashamed about_** **.** ** _Even if we_** **didn** ** _'_** **t** ** _share chaebol status_** **,** ** _Na would love you and they would have to accept you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, na won't let you down."_**

Jihoo kissed the hand sporting the new ring. **"Sarang,** ** _it's not_** **just** ** _about me_** **.** ** _It's the two of us now; to lean on; to lift each other up, to share each day."_**

It was too cold to walk back so they took a cab. They snuggled in the back of the cab, even if the ride was less than ten minutes. Jihoo held Ilana's right hand in his left and his right arm held her close against him. Her head leaned against his shoulder, made possible by the old-fashioned lap belt.

The day had been a success as far as Jihoo was concerned. He had accomplished what he'd set out to do, conquer Ilana's last remaining fear and propose to her. Have an excellent meal in her company and enjoy a piano recital. It was still a little early as they exited the elevator on their floor. Most theatre patrons enjoy going to dinner after the show. He leaned against him as they walked. She was tired, physically from work earlier in the day and emotionally from the entire afternoon and including the piano performance. He unlocked her door and they walked in. She kicked off her heels at the door and Jihoo took her coat. Joy walked over to greet them.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, goyangi, I'm sitting down right now."_** Ilana walked over to the couch while the cat greeted her Ajussi. He kicked off his own shoes and picked up the cat. Jihoo sat down next to Ilana and they absently pet the cat.

 **\- "** ** _Goyangi,"_** Jihoo addressed the cat. **"** ** _We'll be going on a long vacation. You'll have to be a good kitten on the flight, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, I didn't even think about Joy? What about quarantine?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchana, it's all settled."**_ He ran his hand through her hair, relaxing her. **"** _ **She won't be quarantined but we'll need to make sure we take her to the vet. In fact, tomorrow, we'll go."**_ Jihoo saw her relax. **"** ** _Your gown is taken care of as well."_** He knew she'd have a reaction to that.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah! How many gowns, do I need?"_** She already had the one for WooBin and JaeKyung's wedding, the one for the grand opening, and the one she was wearing.

 **\- "** ** _As many as your fiancé wants you to have."_** He kissed the corner of her pouting lips. **"** ** _Ah, speaking of your fiancé's wishes, na will take you shopping after we get Joy's travel documents taken care of."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na don't like shopping. I have everything I need."_**

 **** ** _\- "Either Sarang goes shopping with me or Na send you with Ha JaeKyung."_**

 **** ** _\- "Some choice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na thought you would agree. Get some rest,"_** he kissed her cheek. " _Na will see you tomorrow."_

Ilana stifled a yawn, _she was suddenly worn out._ " _Sarang?_ _When_ is _the gala?_ " She realized he'd used the Gala to distract her from the fact that he was proposing.

\- " _We leave Thursday, jalja."_

 _\- "Thursday?!"_

 _\- "Na will see myself out."_ Jihoo smiled as he picked up his shoes and headed out the door before she could get too upset at him. He still hadn't revealed everything to her. He did feel a tiny bit of remorse at placing her on a need to know basis but it was the easiest way. " _Kansamnida,"_ he prayed.

* * *

 ** _Well, I had almost forgotten about our newlyweds and Jihoo hasn't revealed his entire scheme, so next chapter will be the last for Section II. New Beginnings. Saranghaeyo!_**

 ** _Comment, Subscribe, Vote_**


	90. Bringing That Special Someone Home I

**_December 6, 2014_**

Arriving at the Kim household, Jihoo and Ilana removed their outerwear and handed it to Esther, who was without work at the moment. **_"Abi-ssi has taken over the kitchen and Mrs. Kim with her."_** Ilana thought Esther felt left out all of a sudden.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong guys!"_** Jaejoong came to greet them, wearing an apron.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong Hyeongbu,_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _Unnie has you working too?"_** She gave Dr. Jaejoong a hug, while he and Jihoo smacked each other on the arm.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, I'm just a taste tester, Umma and Anae didn't want Abeoji & me getting dirty. Esther-ssi, after you put their belongings away, can you get Anae _****_to come into the sitting room?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Jaejoong-ssi. Gladly."_**

When Esther walked away, Jaejoong whispered to them. **_"Esther isn't used to sharing her kitchen with Anae yet."_**

 ** _\- "Nana is the same way,"_** Ilana looked to Jihoo. **_"Kike likes to cook when he comes home."_**

 ** _\- "Eeliwah, Abeoji and Isabel are watching a movie but now that you're here, I'll get them to come to the sitting room."_**

 ** _\- "Hyeongbu, don't bother them on our account."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, they'll be leaving at the end of the month, give them all the time they can with their new granddaughter,"_** Jihoo added.

 **-** ** _"Trust me; they won't be away for very long. Especially Umma who's having too much fun having a daughter."_**

They walked into the sitting room, just as Abigaíl **did.** ** _"_** ** _Chica_** ** _!"_** **Abigaíl** **hugged her friend as if she hadn't seen her in ages and also Jihoo.** _"How was your evening?_ "

Ilana looked at Jihoo with a smile. **_"It was…lovely."_**

 _ **\- "It must have been better than lovely,"**_ _J_ aejoong said. **_"There's something in Ilana's look just now…"_**

Abigaíl laughed at her husband and then something caught her eye. **_"_** ** _Chica_** ** _! What's that?"_** Abigaíl's voice rose, startling Ilana.

Ilana tried to hide behind Jihoo but he just laughed and kissed her cheek. **_"Sarang, Na think we've been discovered."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Felicidades_** ** _(_** ** _Congratulations_** ** _)!"_** Abigaíl grabbed Ilana in a hug.

At the same time, Jaejoong was pounding Jihoo on the back. ** _"Way to go, bro!"_**

Abigaíl began fawning over Ilana's ring. _"_ _ **Ooh! It's so simple and sweet. Dr. Jihoo...wow, it's so her."**_

The ring was not quite two carrots. Not that he couldn't afford a bigger ring, he didn't want it to overpower her finger. That's not what it was about. At least for him and he was certain, not for Ilana either.

Abigaíl was getting emotional and hugging Ilana again. ** _"_** ** _Chica_** ** _, I'm so happy for you."_**

Ilana laughed at her friend. **_"_** ** _Chica_** ** _, you're too sweet."_** Abigail's tears were soon making Ilana cry too.

 **-** ** _"Chincha? Wau you two."_**

 ** _\- "I can't help it,"_** Abigaíl said. _"_ _ **I'm so happy, prayer answered!"**_

 ** _\- "It's Unnie's fault, Hyeongbu. Her crying makes me cry."_**

Jaejoong and Jihoo both pulled their women into their embrace. Right about that time, the Kims arrived with Isabel.

Smiling at the domestic scene. Mr. Kim made a motion to Isabel to keep quiet. _"_ _ **Annyeong hasseyo! Jihoo-yah, Ilana-yah."**_

Ilana sprung from Jihoo's arms guiltily and bowed. **_"Annyeong hasseyo, Abeoji, Eommoni."_**

 ** _\- "Annyeong hasseyo,_** **"** Jihoo also bowed.

 **-** ** _"Welcome dears,"_** Mrs. Oh gave each of them a hug. **_"Might I add how absolutely delighted I am to see you two so close."_**

Ilana blushed.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida Eommoni,"_** Jihoo replied.

 **-** _ **"Eommoni! They're engaged!**_ _"_ Abigaíl couldn't contain her happiness. It seemed the Lord was pouring out blessing upon blessing.

 **-** ** _"Chukahaeyo! That's wonderful news!"_**

 ** _\- "Chincha?"_** Isabel hugged Ilana and then Jihoo.

After Isabel, Mrs. Oh finished mobbing them with another hug and a kiss on their cheek. Mr. Kim came and shook Jihoo's hand. **_"She's a fine young lady, I'm sure Harabeoji will be pleased."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Abeoji."_**

 ** _\- "Jaejoong Abeoji, both boys got their rubies."_**

 ** _\- "That they did."_**

Jihoo and Ilana were left puzzled looking at each other. **_"I'll tell you later,"_** Abigaíl took Ilana's arm and dragged her off to the dining room.

 **-** _ **"Dude, you need to read Proverbs.**_ _"_ Jaejoong threw his arm around Jihoo who threw him a dirty look. Jaejoong remained oblivious and Jihoo just rolled his eyes and gave in.

The Italian dinner of chicken parmigiana, salad, and garlic bread was delicious. The conversation and teasing delightful and the company sweet. After dinner, they took dessert of gelato and cannoli into the sitting room. Esther came in and poured champagne for them all. Except Abigail, Isabel, and Ilana, whom Esther remembered, didn't drink. Ilana thought it curious they were having champagne, wondering what they were celebrating.

 **-** ** _"Jalmokegotsumnida (I ate well),_** ** _Eommoni,_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _,"_** **Ilana said.**

 ** _\- "It was nothing; we just wanted to have you guys over."_**

 ** _\- "Ani, Abi-ah, today we are celebrating with good food, family, and friends,"_** Mr. Kim announced.

Ilana thought Mr. Kim, sweet and smiled at Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Let's have a toast, to new relationships…,"_** he smiled and nodded at Jihoo and Ilana. **_"…new life, our soon to come second grandchild,"_** he smiled at Abigaíl.

Jaejoong put an arm around his wife.

 **-** ** _"Gunbae!"_**

 ** _\- "Gunbae!"_** Everyone followed.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Chica_** ** _! Does this mean…? Already?"_**

 ** _\- "Yes!"_**

It was Ilana's turn to embrace her friend. **_"Aww! Congratulations! I get another baby to spoil!"_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah will have to get in line,"_** Mrs. Oh said.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Tía_** ** _Ilana, I'm going to be Unnie!"_**

 ** _\- "Maja!"_** Ilana hi-fived Isabel.

 **-** ** _"Yah, Isabel-yah, you could be Noona too."_**

 **-** ** _"Or both!"_** Ilana getting enthusiastic.

Abigail's eyes grew large and Jaejoong laughed. **_"Yeobo, there aren't multiples in our family, unless they are in yours, you're safe."_**

 ** _\- "Chukahae to you both,"_** Jihoo said.

 **-** ** _"Deh, I almost forgot, chukahae to the happy Appa,"_** Ilana said.

 **-** ** _"Majayo, anae gets all the congratulations but it's my baby too."_** Jaejoong's jealous outburst, made everyone laugh.

 **-** _ **"Son, get used to it,"**_ his Father said. **_"Once_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _starts to show, no one will see you standing next to her."_**

 _ **\- "I will!"**_ _I_ sabel jumped up and climbed on Jaejoong's lap and threw her arms around his neck.

 **-** _ **"Gomawo, Jagi,"**_ Jaejoong gave Isabel a kiss on the forehead, and then leaned her over to kiss her Mother.

 **-** ** _"When will the happy day be for you two kids,"_** Mrs. Oh asked.

Ilana seemed to hold her breath. It was easy to love and _say_ forever but to go through a huge wedding like WooBin and JaeKyung and Jaejoong and Abigaíl, and even JungMin and Suzy's was rather large, the thought was a bit frightening. Jihoo saw the overwhelmed look on Ilana's face and squeezed her hand. After getting a smile from her, he spoke. **_"Mollahyo, Eommoni, hajiman Na think we'll have just an intimate ceremony with just our closest friends."_**

Ilana gave him a look of sheer relief.

 **-** ** _"Yah! We're considered part of those closest friends, maja?"_** Jaejoong boldly asked.

 _ **\- "I don't know about Dr. Jihoo but I know Ilana will invite me,"**_ Abigaíl said, jokingly.

 **-** ** _"Of course,_** ** _chica_** ** _."_**

 _ **\- "Na will have to think about Jaejoong, "**_ Jihoo said straight-faced.

 **-** _ **"Be nice,"**_ Ilana poked him in the leg and he brought her to sit closer to him.

 **-** ** _"Ara Yoon Jihoo, cheoje (wife's younger sister), under that frigid exterior is a really nice guy."_**

 _ **\- "Ara, Hyeongbu, ara,"**_ Ilana place a hand on Jihoo's knee for emphasis.

* * *

 ** _December 11, 2014_**

Ilana had a strange sensation as she had said goodnight to her co-workers the night before and as they left the apartment this morning. Both times, Ilana had an overwhelming urge to cry. Jihoo and Ilana hadn't announced their leave until yesterday. Management knew and had everything in order, but to the other Doctors and Ilana's team, they said nothing. Well, partly due to Ilana herself not knowing until a week before their departure. Abigaíl was a little hurt, Ilana hadn't told her anything.

 **-** ** _"I didn't even know myself. Honestly, I completely forgot to tell you on Saturday because of your own news."_**

 ** _\- "I forgive you,"_** Abigaíl hugged her friend. **_"Just don't go off and get married without us, okay?"_** **T** hen Abigaíl's eyes began to well up in tears.

 **-** ** _"Oh no! Don't start!"_** Both girls laughed. _"_ _ **It's not like I'm going forever!"**_

 ** _\- "Four weeks! Might as well_** **be** ** _forever!"_**

That was another one of Jihoo's last-minute details that he had added. Ilana was getting a little apprehensive about what else might he be planning. _"_ _ **It will pass quickly and you will be totally showing when I get back!"**_

They had arrived at JFK and Ilana was surprised when their driver unloaded not only her own luggage (Ilana carried Joy) but a suitcase for Jihoo as well, on top of his usual garment bag, laptop and medical bag. _"_ _ **Sarang, you brought luggage this time."**_

 _ **\- "Deh,"**_ he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

 **-** ** _"Wae?"_** He was up to something; she knew she was worried for a reason. She'd hardly slept the night before.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo."_**

Usually, when she was with Jihoo, Ilana lost sight of everything else. Not this time, she was looking around and had that lost feeling she had in some of the nightmares she had during the time Jihoo was gone last. She was looking at the terminal they entered and saw neither Korean Air nor Asiana. Those were the two airlines Jihoo usually flew. Not to mention all these were domestic airlines, it seemed.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah? Where are we? We're not flying Korean Air this time?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, we're flying American,"_** they were already headed for the security checkpoint.

 **-** ** _"American?"_**

Jihoo stopped and took her in his arms. Ilana tried to break away but he didn't let her. **_"Shh,"_** he held her tight.

 **-** ** _"Where are we going?"_** Ilana didn't like surprises and Jihoo had already surpassed his allowance.

 **-** ** _"Home,"_** he said and pecked her lips.

\- **_"Home?"_** Ilana was confused.

 **-** ** _"Na want to see your Nana and tell her personally that I will always love and watch over her Niña."_**

Ilana was completely surprised but not unhappy. She would never have thought he'd drag her back home. _**"Are you sure?"**_ Was all she could think to ask?

 **-** ** _"Deh, Sarang, it's time."_** Ilana took a deep breath. This was getting more and more real each day. Jihoo was about to take a step and saw her slightly worried face. **_"Gwenchana, it's the two of us now, deh?"_**

Ilana shook her head. Yes, it was the two of them and yet she was always falling short. She needed to pick up her slack and this was a perfect opportunity to do it. She needed to make a few phone calls.

Ilana made her two phone calls and sent a text to Brendon, asking him to pick them up at the airport. After, she was pretty much silent. Jihoo had purchased their seats in business class so they could be side by side; the first-class section was all single file. He too had work to do but having lowered the partition between them, he could hold her hand and comfort her, knowing she had many thoughts going through her head on top of being a nervous flyer.

It was shortly after they had eaten Ilana dozed off and Jihoo followed shortly after. They still had two hours until landing. Jihoo woke first as the stewardess told him it was time to buckle up. He looked to Ilana who was still asleep. Her seat belt was secured but looked to be having a bad dream. **_"Yah_** **,"** Jihoo rubbed Ilana's hand with his thumb.

Ilana whined in fear, still asleep.

Finally, landing at LAX, Ilana clung to Jihoo's hand for dear life. Having woken just before landing with that heart-pounding lost feeling, she couldn't shake it that easily. Standing at the luggage carousel, Jihoo took Ilana and hugged her tight. **_"Gwenchana?"_** He kissed the top of her head and she nodded her head in agreement. _"_ _ **How did you feel getting off the plane alone last time?"**_

 ** _\- "I threw up."_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchana?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, just tired, I have a little bit of a headache."_**

 _ **\- "Deh, someone didn't sleep, your makeup never fools me."**_ He kissed her eyes. **_"Someone didn't eat very well, either,"_** he pecked her lips. **_"And someone is nervous about bringing home a namja."_** He kissed her cheek. He had her smiling by this time.

Joy took this time to remind them she would like to hurry and get out of her carrier.

 **-** ** _"Deh, Joy-ah, as soon as we get our luggage."_**

 ** _\- "I see it now."_**

A few minutes later, they had stepped outside and spotted Brendon right away. **_"Brendon!"_** Ilana waived.

The three began to walk towards each other. **_"Miss Ilana!"_** Brendon swooped her into his arms, while Jihoo looked curiously on.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Brendon!"_**

 ** _\- "You sound like Mrs. Park,"_** he laughed. Only then did he notice Jihoo's presence.

 **-** _ **"Ah, Brendon,**_ _"_ Ilana took a deep breath before taking Jihoo's hand in hers. **_"My...fiancé, Jihoo Yoon."_**

 ** _\- "Fiancé? Miss runs away from home for two years and comes back with a fiancé?"_**

Of course, Brendon was happy but it was all such a shock.

Jihoo chose this moment to introduce himself. He bowed formally to Brendon, not quite sure what his status was amongst the family but he did look older than Jihoo. _**"Yoon Jihoo, It's a pleasure to meet you, finally."**_ He took Brendon's hand in both of his.

 **-** ** _"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Had I known, I would've dressed up for the occasion."_**

Ilana glared at him to stop joking. **_"Let's go, Brendon."_** Ilana said in her 'mistress of the house' tone of voice.

 **-** _ **"Yes, Miss,"**_ Brendon opened the back door of the Lexus LS and Ilana with Joy, slid in first, followed by a confused Jihoo. Brendon, seeing his confusion, had ushered him into the backseat with Ilana.

 ** _\- "You didn't tell Nana, did you, Brendon? I wanted to surprise her."_**

 ** _\- "I did not. If she has a heart attack, thinking you're a vision, it's your fault. Mrs. Park worked today, so she won't be back until close to seven, Mr. Park I'll pick up at the Gold Line station around six. He has potential clients coming in next week."_**

 ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 ** _\- "Yup. Mrs. Park says that all the time too. Mr. Yoon, are you Korean as well?"_**

 ** _\- "Yes."_**

 ** _\- "That's Dr. Yoon, Brendon."_**

 ** _\- "Pardon me, Doctor. Miss Ilana is not used to introducing people."_**

Ilana stuck her tongue out at him. Joy was purring happily on her lap, now that she'd been let out of her carrier. **_"Brendon, did you get the litter box like I asked?"_**

 ** _\- "Yes I did; now I understand why."_**

Ilana began to yawn.

 **-** ** _"Sarang, is your home far?"_**

 ** _\- "About thirty minutes."_**

 ** _\- "More like forty-five, Miss."_**

 ** _\- "Close your eyes for a little while."_** Jihoo reached over and began rubbing the back of her neck.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, I'll be too groggy, when I get to the house."_**

 ** _\- "If you don't take a nap, your head is going to feel like it's splitting open. Sarang doesn't want to meet her Halmoni like that."_**

 ** _\- "Deh..."_** She yawned again. Jihoo's rubbing eased all the tension she was storing up and her eyes had already closed.

A few minutes later, Ilana had fallen asleep. **_"Dr. Yoon is better with Miss Ilana than Enrique is,"_** Brendon was impressed.

 **-** ** _"Perhaps just different, not better. He was there for her when no one else was."_**

 ** _\- "Yes, he was. I wasn't around back then; I was studying in New York."_**

Jihoo and Brendon made small talk for a while but then fell into silence.

Arriving at the house, Jihoo helped Ilana out of the car and steadied her as she was still groggy from her nap. **_"I'll take everything to your room, Miss Ilana. Nana will want to freshen up the room next to yours for Dr. Yoon. She should be in the kitchen making lunch and prepping dinner. It's a good thing you arrived early to change the dinner menu if needed."_** Walking into her home, Ilana was hit with a barrage of emotions, Jihoo held her tight while she settled herself to greet her Nana.

Leaving Joy just outside the kitchen, Ilana walked in. Nana was at the sink, she had flamenco music playing, and her back was turned to them. Having already discarded their shoes, Ilana and Jihoo snuck up on the poor grandmotherly women. Ilana gave her Nana a back hug and began to cry. Nana in the kitchen always had a certain odor of fresh herbs and spices. Ilana used to say it was 'eau de Nana'.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Que pasa aquí_** ** _(What's happening here)_** ** _?"_** Nana said startled, putting down the chili's she was washing. Despite the hands that were around her, Nana was startled to see the owner of those hands. **_"Mi niña_** ** _(my child)_** ** _, ay! Dios mío_** ** _(My God)! Gracias_** ** _(Thank You), Dios mío_** ** _(my God_** ** _). Ay! Que regalo tan hermoso (_** ** _What a precious gift_** ** _). Gracias, Gracias, Gracias."_**

Ilana had to chuckle, **_"_** ** _no es para tanto_** ** _(_** ** _It's not that big a deal_** ** _), Nana."_**

 ** _\- "Como no (How is it not),_** ** _mi niña_** ** _..."_** It finally dawned on Nana that there was someone else in the room. ** _"Doctorcito_** ** _(The young Doctor)_** ** _?"_** Nana's tears were falling even faster now, making Ilana confused.

 **-** ** _"Deh Halmoni,"_** Jihoo bowed low in reverence.

Nana engulfed him in a hug and pulled him down kissing his cheek. Jihoo wasn't quite sure what to make of this but he endured it well. Scarlet cheeks notwithstanding. **_"_** ** _Halmoni, permíteme amar y cuidar a su niña_** ** _(_** ** _allow me to love and care for your gir_** ** _l),_** ** _para siempre_** ** _(_** ** _forever_** ** _)."_** Jihoo looked to Ilana and saw the happy tears. **_"_** ** _Como mi esposa_** ** _(_** ** _as my wife_** ** _)_** ** _."_**

Nana took both their hands and joined them together. **_"_** ** _Lo que Dios a unido_** ** _(_** ** _What God has join_** ** _ed_** ** _)_** ** _, ningún hombre lo separe_** ** _(_** ** _let no man separate)_** ** _."_** Somehow this elderly woman, that should be frail, engulfed them in a hug so tight, Ilana was reminded of HyungJun.

 **-** ** _"Nana!_** ** _No puedo respirar_** _ **(**_ _ **I can't breathe**_ _ **)**_ _ **.**_ _"_ Nana hugged them even tighter if that was possible.

Nana let go and continued staring at Jihoo, than Ilana. **_"_** ** _Mi niña_** ** _(my girl)_** ** _,"_** she caressed Ilana's hair. **_"_** ** _No sabes, cuanto eh orado por este hombre_** ** _(_** ** _You don't know how I've prayed for this man_** ** _)_** ** _. Dios me lo puso en mente y la noche antes de irnos_** ** _(_** ** _God put him in my mind and the night before we left_** ** _)_** ** _, me llevo a su puerta_** ** _(_** ** _He led me to his door_** ** _). Le dije que te cuidaría un día_** ** _(_** ** _I told him he'd take care of you one day_** ** _)."_**

Ilana felt chills climbing up her arms. ** _"Is this true?"_** She turned to Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Deh, Sarang. I had no idea who she was, nor whom she referred to until you showed me her picture one day. "_**

Nana saw Ilana pale. **_"_** ** _Siéntanse y ahorita mismo, les llevo algo de comer_** ** _(_** ** _Sit and I'll bring you something to eat, right this minute_** ** _)."_** She ushered them out of the kitchen and Ilana led Jihoo to the dining room.

Ilana's head was spinning with being home and Nana's revelation.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana?"_** Jihoo squeezed Ilana's hand.

 **-** ** _"Deh, but I think if I didn't know better, I'd say Nana was a witch."_**

Jihoo laughed. **_"Ani Sarang, she's no more of a witch than SungRyung Noona is."_**

In less than ten minutes, Nana had put a steaming bowl of fideo in front of them and a tray full of different toppings for Jihoo. She knew exactly what her Niña liked in hers.

Jihoo tried to get Ilana to rest after lunch as Nana had told them, she had just put new linens in all the rooms the day before and with Suzy's help had been spring cleaning the rooms that weren't commonly used.

 **-** ** _"I feel like I don't have time to waste."_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchana, we have a week."_**

 ** _\- "I just feel like it's not enough, I need to show you so many things and tell you so many things."_**

 ** _\- "Arraso, one thing and then you're going to rest or you'll be fast asleep by the time Chingu are home."_**

Ilana took Jihoo by the hand and led him to a secluded room. It had hardwood floors and vaulted ceilings. She had shied away at the door, but Jihoo pulled her in. There were pictures on the wall and a case full of different awards and a media cabinet with either CD's or DVD's, he wasn't sure. _**"This is Umma?**_ _"_ He saw Ilana nod. It must have been one of the last pictures they had taken together at an event. And there in the corner was their Fuzoli grand piano in mahogany. Jihoo pulled Ilana towards it. He sat and looked at her. She nodded, and then he opened the cover. His fingers ran the scales quickly. It was perfectly tuned to his surprise and the room was tidy as if it was used every day. **_"Sarang, how long has it been since you've been in the room?"_**

 ** _\- "I haven't stepped foot in here since before the accident. Nana keeps all my parent's things in order and I guess she keeps the piano tuned."_**

 _ **\- "Anja,"**_ Jihoo scoot over on the bench, making room for Ilana, and began to play Greensleeves, it was almost Christmas and the house was already decorated. **_"Sing for me, sarang."_**

Ilana shook her head, **_"shiro."_** Tears were already falling. **_"I'll hum for you?"_**

 ** _\- "Arraso, I'll start again."_**

Jihoo played a few carols and Ilana hummed, mostly. In between sobs. After a few songs, even Jihoo let a tear escape and held her in his arms. He let her cry and get the sixteen years of repressed tears out of her system.

Ilana took him to the stables to meet her horsey family. She wondered, vaguely, if JungMin ever took the horses out. _**"They would fight over the carrots, most likely,"**_ Ilana thought.

 **-** ** _"You're smiling,"_** Jihoo caught her.

 **-** ** _"Na was thinking something silly. Did you bring riding clothes or Brendon can let you borrow some jeans."_** They had both thrown on some work boots that were in the supply closet of the barn.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, any pair of pants will do,"_** they walked into a stall of a majestic older horse who knew he was loved by his mistress.

 **-** ** _"This is_** ** _Basilio_** ** _; I call him 'Basil' for short."_**

 ** _\- "Annyeong hasseyo,"_** Jihoo bowed before the horse then extended his hand. Ilana handed Jihoo a carrot and the horse seemed to accept the bribe.

- ** _"_** ** _Sin vergüenza_** ** _(_** ** _No shame)_** ** _!"_** She scolded her shameless horse, ** _"Be nice to Jihoo."_** Basil snorted in return. They took time giving attention to all six horses and the foal that wasn't quite a year old.

They left the horses and Ilana gave Jihoo the grand tour of the property. The patio and pool, Ilana rarely visited; the different gardens, minus the rose garden. Ilana wanted to show him that last, so she led him to a small cluster of trees. **_"Na didn't come here that often."_**

 ** _\- "Wae?"_**

 ** _\- "Mollah? I think Appa had plans for this area. It was his favorite."_** Jihoo wandered around the small wooded area. Each tree was different, one being the biggest. Something caught his eye at the bottom of the tree, there was a plaque. _'Luis Contreras'._ _ **"This one has your Abeoji's name and an inscription**_ _."_ He looked at the other tree to see if there was another plaque.

 **-** ** _"Chincha? I didn't know that."_** Ilana followed him.

 **-** ** _"This one has your Umma's name..."_** walking to the next tree, **"...** ** _and this one has yours - Ilana Contreras, born March 23, 1988. She will be strong, beautiful and wise like a tree."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Papi, gracias, pero no sirvió su profecía_** ** _(_** ** _Thank you, but the prophecy didn't work_** ** _)_** ** _."_** She turned to Jihoo, ** _"I never knew my name meant tree until Saengie Oppa told me."_**

 ** _\- "Wae don't you agree with Abeoji? Ilana is stronger than she thinks and is yippeun and wise...?"_** He took her hand, _**"Sarang is still young."**_ Ilana tried to remove her hand but he pulled her into his embrace. **_"Mianhae, I was just playing, sarang is very smart to have done most of her schooling on her own."_**

 ** _\- "Smart is different than wisdom."_**

Jihoo bent to give her a slow kiss, **_"now, stop arguing. Na want to see the famous rose garden."_**

 ** _\- "Kaja,"_** Ilana led the way."

After the rose garden, Jihoo and Ilana took blankets out on the patio and snuggled to watch the sunset. Dinner wouldn't be served for another hour and they were suddenly very lazy, neither wanting to move. Ilana had turned on the propane heater; the backyard lights had begun to turn on and the hills came alive with small noises. Ilana felt her stress melt away. **_"Sarang, Kike's coming tomorrow."_**

 ** _\- "Chuah."_**

 _ **\- "And my Foster parents."**_ He gave her a curious look. **_"And my personal attorney and Juan Carlos?"_** She cringed, waiting for him to get angry.

Jihoo chuckled at her worried expression. **_"Na thought Ilana didn't like surprises? What are you scheming?"_**

 ** _\- "They are the people that need to know about our engagement. Basically, our engagement gives them no more reason to interfere in my life. Kike is our support and so is my attorney. He was Appa's best friend and my voice in the company."_**

 ** _\- "I understand, gwenchana. You have a nice home, Sarang. Gomawo, for sharing it with me."_**

 ** _\- "Gomawo for making me come."_**

They sat in silence and after a few minutes, they were both lulled to sleep. Ilana hadn't slept the night before and the stress of the flight made her more tired than she thought.

Suzy had just arrived from work and Brendon was leaving to pick up Min at the train station. **_"Mrs. Suzy, somewhere roaming the property is a surprise for you. Oh and Tell your Unnie her cat is safely installed in her room."_**

 _ **\- "Surprise? Unnie?!"**_ Suzy squealed and ran into the main house screaming for her Unnie.

Brendon laughed and got into the car to pick up her husband.

 **-** ** _"Unnie! Yah! Where are you?!"_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Que pasa_** ** _Suzy (_** ** _What' going on_** ** _)?"_** Nana heard Suzy yelling through the house and came out of the kitchen to see what was the matter.

 **-** ** _"Halmoni? It's true, Ilana is here?"_** Suzy couldn't contain her excitement.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Si, por ahí anda con el Doctorcito_** ** _(_** ** _She's around somewhere with the young Doctor_** ** _)."_**

Suzy was getting better at understanding Nana. She just couldn't speak the language. _"_ _ **Doctor? What Doctor?"**_

 ** _\- "_** ** _Anda y buscarla_** ** _(_** ** _Go on and look for her)_** ** _,"_** she shooed her away.

Suzy had no idea where to even begin looking for her. After five months, she still hadn't been in every room of the house. She knew the outside property well but it was dark out and didn't know where to look. Suzy figured she'd take a look on her way to the cottage. Stepping out onto the patio, she was rewarded by seeing two figures seated. **_"Unnie!"_** She approached and saw Jihoo and Ilana cuddled up close asleep with his arm around her. ** _"Omo, Unnie?"_** She whispered. **_"What is this?"_** Suzy tried to wake Ilana up, without disturbing Jihoo; although, she knew Ilana slept hard and didn't wake very easily. _**"Yah, Unnie,"**_ Suzy tried tapping Ilana's shoulder and shaking her a little but it was Jihoo who woke up.

 **-** _ **"Suzy-ssi! Annyeong hasseyo,"**_ he inclined his head as respectfully as possible, given that Ilana was still asleep in the crook of his arm. **_"We must have dozed off."_**

 ** _\- "Annyeong hasseyo, Jihoo Uissanim, it's a surprise to see Uissanim here."_**

 _ **\- "Deh,"**_ he smiled a little embarrassed. **"** ** _Na think your Unnie will have something to tell you if she wakes up."_** Jihoo untwined himself from his fiancé. **_"Ilana-yah, wake up. Suzy-ssi is here."_**

Suzy watched amazed as he stroked her Unnie's arms and ran his fingers through her hair with familiarity.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, you need to wake up."_** Jihoo pulled her to standing, removing the blanket.

Jihoo and Ilana took a few steps until she felt herself falling. More asleep, than awake Ilana grabbed onto Jihoo. ** _"Sarang?_** **"** She opened her eyes trying to figure where they were.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, let's go inside, someone wants to say annyeong hasseyo."_**

 ** _\- "Who?"_** Ilana clung to Jihoo with one hand and rubbed her eyes with the other.

- **"Unn-** ** _ie! You don't call and forewarn us you're coming and with Jihoo Uissa? What are you not telling me?"_**

 _ **\- "Suzy-ah!"**_ Ilana was awake now and hugged her dear friend _._

Brendon and JungMin had returned and were sent to find everyone. All it took was to hear the squealing **.** ** _"Yah! Ilana-yah? What is this? Coming to check up on us?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh! Amongst other things."_**

 _ **\- "What other things, agassi?"**_ Jung Min playfully scolded. _"_ _ **KyuJong Hyeong isn't here so I'm the oldest."**_

 _ **\- "Gwenchana, I've secured the approval of KyuJong Uissa..."**_ Jihoo said.

 _ **\- "Mworago?"**_ Everyone exclaimed at once.

 ** _\- ..."to ask Ilana to be nae Anae and she has accepted."_**

Suzy was screaming and jumping up and down by now. _ **"Na thought something was up between you two when you came to Seoul for my wedding."**_ She scrutinized the couple.

 _ **\- "Chukahae Uissa, welcome to the family. You hurt her we kick your..."**_

Suzy finished her husband's sentence by kicking him in the knees and nearly toppling him over. **_"Oops?"_** She blinked innocently _._

Ilana laughed at the pair.

 **-** ** _"Nampyon! He has KyuJong Oppa's blessing."_**

 _ **\- "And Kike and Nana,"**_ Ilana said. _**"It seems my fiancé has been networking."**_ It was Jihoo's turn to look innocent.

 **-** ** _"Well, we better get in before Nana comes out and scolds everyone for being late. You know she's been in the kitchen all afternoon preparing a special meal for her precious Niña's return."_**

Brendon's words were true. On the table was green pozole, one of Ilana's favorites. Nana said a quick prayer of thanksgiving for her precious child's return and also for Jihoo, the one God sent to them.

 **-** ** _"Let's toast!"_** JungMin jumped up. Nana had served them all wine, except for Ilana. Nana gave her fresh-squeezed fruit juice. ** _"To chingu!"_**

 _ **\- "Ani!"**_ Suzy interjected. **_"Sarang!"_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _A la familia_** ** _(_** ** _Family_** ** _)!_** **"** Nana cast her vote.

 **-** ** _"Gunbae!"_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Salud_** ** _!"_**

The rest of the dinner past joking and eating, eating and joking and eating and joking some more. **_"I'm so stuffed!"_** Ilana leaned into Jihoo. They all quickly cleared the table, but Nana shooed Ilana and Suzy from the kitchen.

 **-** _ **"Deh, sarang, I'm glad. You scarcely ate this morning and last night."**_ Since she was in his arms anyway, he lifted her face for a quick kiss.

 **-** ** _"Yah, we saw that!"_** Min scolded.

 **-** _ **"Like I haven't seen you two."**_ Ilana countered

JungMin laughed. **_"Gwenchana, kiss away."_**

 ** _\- "Unnie, do you want to hang out or are you too tired."_**

 ** _\- "I want to but I'll fall asleep as soon as I'm comfortable."_**

 ** _\- "Arraso, we'll see you tomorrow,"_** the two women hugged. **_"Jaljaeyo Unnie. Oh, Nana said we're having company tomorrow?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, mianhae Min, you'll be getting home to drama. Suzy, it's a good thing you're not working or you'd be rushing out of your scrubs. I'm so happy you guys are here and Kike will be here too. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow."_**

 _ **\- "Gwenchana, Sarang. Nothing will keep us apart,"**_ _Jihoo assured her._

 _ **\- "Deh, Unnie, once love casts its net, nothing can stop it."**_

 ** _\- "They've been caught alright,"_** JungMin said.

 **-** _ **"Arraso, guys, jalja,"**_ _Ilana said to her friends._

 _ **\- "Jaljaeyo,"**_ Jihoo inclined his head.

They walked to Ilana's door first. **_"Jaljaeyo,"_** Jihoo kissed her slowly.

Ilana smiled, walking into her room. It felt funny but nice to have her love here in this house. Would she have met someone and fell in love had everything not happened? She was too tired to ponder such a question. _"_ _ **Jalja, Joy, do you like Umma's bed?"**_ Joy was already on the bed that at some point Nana had already turned down. Ilana shook her head and performed her nightly routine before climbing into bed.

* * *

 ** _December 12, 2014_**

When Ilana woke, Jihoo was still asleep. Suzy and Min usually breakfasted at the cottage and Nana just cooked for herself and Brendon. Something sweet was coming from the kitchen. When Ilana walked in, there was a tantalizing coffee cake on the Island. Nana was coming in from the garden. **_"_** ** _Ahorita, les hago desayuno, niña_** ** _(_** ** _I'll make breakfast for you right now, dear_** ** _)._**

 ** _\- "Jihoo_** ** _no ha despertado, yo lo hago_** ** _(_** ** _Jihoo hasn't woken up, I'll do it_** ** _)_** ** _."_**

Nana was already getting the freshly made that morning pancake mix, from the refrigerator, and pouring small circles of batter on an already hot skillet. In fifteen minutes she had made six pancakes and poured tea in a carafe. Nana was piling the food, plates, and a generous amount of the cake onto a cart. **_"Nana?"_**

She covered the pancakes with a dome and turned to her charge. _"_ _ **Llévale desayuno a tu prometido**_ ** _(_** ** _Take breakfast to your fiancé_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "Nana!"_**

 ** _-_** ** _"Ahorra quien exagera, ay mesita en su recamara_** ** _(_** ** _Now who is exaggerating, there's a small table in his room_** ** _)_** ** _._** ** _Allí se pueden desayunar cómodamente y planear su día_** ** _(_** ** _There you can breakfast comfortably and plan your day_** ** _). Brendon e yo iremos de compras para la cena_** ** _(Brendon and I will go shopping for dinner_** ** _)_** ** _."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Perdón la molestia_** ** _(_** ** _I'm sorry for the trouble_** ** _)_** ** _, Nana."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Algún día tenía que ser_** ** _(_** ** _It had to happen one day_** ** _)_** ** _, Suzy dijo que me ayudaría en la tarde_** ** _(_** ** _Suzy said she'd help me in the afternoon_** ** _),_** ** _después de estudiar_** ** _(_** ** _after studying_** ** _)_** ** _. Ya vete antes de que se enfríe la comida_** ** _(_** ** _Go on and go before the food gets cold_** ** _)_** ** _."_**

 ** _\- "Si, Nana,"_** another stubborn one.

It was a good thing they had a lift in the house or Ilana would have never made it up the stairs. She knocked on Jihoo's door and didn't get an answer. She decided to walk in slowly. **_"Sarang, I'm coming in."_** There was still no response and no Jihoo. She was about to knock on the bathroom door when it opened from the other side. Ilana screamed in surprise and nearly fell over walking with her eyes closed.

Jihoo took her by the waist to steady her. **_"Gwenchana?"_** He laughed at her.

 **-** ** _"D-deh,"_** she opened her eyes cautiously and sighed to find Jihoo fully dressed.

 ** _\- "Sarang?"_**

Ilana could feel her heart beating rapidly as she pulled away from him. She saw his hair was in a towel and felt her cheeks getting warm. Turning to the food cart and away from what she had been afraid of a moment ago, _"_ _ **An-annyeong ha-hasseyo, there's breakfast."**_

 ** _\- "Gomawo, isn't this too much for the two of us?"_**

 ** _\- "Beware of Nana; she's on a mission to fatten us up before we leave. I can tell Min and Suzy have gained just a little since I saw them last."_**

 ** _\- "Well, we'll see who's pancakes are better, yours or Halmoni."_**

 ** _\- "Yah! Watch it or Na won't make pancakes for you anymore."_**

He shrugged, teasing her. ** _"We'll hire a cook."_**

 ** _\- "Yah!"_**

Ilana turned to leave, but he caught her easily. Hair tied back in a ponytail; he kissed behind her ear than a quick peck on the cheek. ** _"Mokega, sarang. Choah your pancakes."_**

Ilana turned to face him. **_"Arraso, but next time you won't get off so easily."_** She pecked his lips, but stayed close up to him for a second longer, he smelled so good with the perfume oil she'd given him. Giggling, she sat down.

 **-** ** _"Wae?"_**

 ** _\- "Mollah? I thought of something funny."_**

 ** _\- "He gave her his 'look'."_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo! Eat!"_**

Ilana looked around the room as they ate and noticed it was the exact same color scheme as both his bedrooms. Mainly white, with a splash of grey and black. **_"Jihoo-yah, it looks like this room was waiting for you."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, if Na didn't surprise you I'd think we called ahead."_**

 ** _\- "That's weird."_**

Jihoo smiled, remaining quiet. He knew what her Nana and SungRyung would say and he felt it too. God had saved them for each other. But Ilana wouldn't see it that way, so he stayed quiet. As long as he knew she was supposed to be his that was all that mattered. **_"What should we do today?"_**

 ** _\- "Mollah?"_**

 ** _\- "Sarang..."_**

He had that look that told her whatever he suggested, she wasn't going to like.

 **-** ** _"...take me to Abeoji and Eommoni."_**

Ilana opened her mouth in surprise. **_"Jeongmal?"_** She said nervously.

 **-** ** _"Na want to give them my respects."_**

 ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, you don't have to."_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchana, I want to. Na would've gone with you the first time but Ilana didn't let me."_**

She nodded assent.

In the end, Jihoo raided Nana's kitchen and packed a food offering, Ilana saddled the horses and they took the long way through the hills, to the cemetery. Like Rui, her Basilio was too old for these long excursions. The younger horses got all the fun. Jihoo did manage to pack a pair of white Jeans and they had spotted an extra pair of riding boots in the supply closet. Ilana thought they were Kike's but they were just Jihoo's size. After stopping for a bouquet of red roses, they arrived at her parent's plot. Ilana felt emotional already. **_"_** ** _Papi, Mami, eh regresado_** ** _(_** ** _I'm back_** ** _)._** ** _Traje el de quien les dije_** ** _(I brought the one I told you about_** ** _)._** ** _Papi, le presento_** ** _Yoon Jihoo (_** ** _this is Yoon Jihoo)_** ** _,_** ** _el que...amo con todo mi corazón_** ** _(_** ** _the one I love...with all my heart_** ** _)."_**

 _ **\- "Annyeong hasseyo, Abeojim, Eommonim. Je ireum eun Yoon Jihoo imnida."**_ Jihoo gave a keunjeol (big bow) for her parents. Ilana was already in tears. _**"Abeojim, I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. Ilana-ssi is beautiful, strong, and wise, just like Abeojim wanted her too. She doesn't believe me, yet, but she'll see things more clearly soon. We've brought you a feast."**_ Jihoo laid out the tortilla Española, chicken mole enchiladas, beans, oranges, pomegranate, cheese, quince preserves, and coffee cake and coffee. Thankfully Nana had mostly everything prepared except for the tortillas. But those didn't take long to make, once they raided the recipe box. Jihoo brought a guitar and played a Spanish tune.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah? Where-where did you get that?"_**

 ** _\- "Halmoni told me to bring it, wae?"_** He caressed her face as tears were beginning to fall again.

Ilana tried to steady her voice. **_"It-it belonged to A-Appa."_**

 ** _\- "Mianhae, sarang. Na didn't know. Na would have asked you first."_**

 ** _\- "Gwen-gwenchana, it-it just caught me by surprise. Play, juseyo and d-don't mind me,"_** she gave him watery smile.

Ilana lay on her arms and mourned again. It didn't seem fair; Jihoo should be really meeting her parents, not just revering them. But then the question goes back to, would they have met. She didn't understand why the love of her life had been born from such sorrow. Don't try to understand, Jihoo told her, but don't people want to understand things? That's why there are scientists. Racking her brain with useless thoughts made her cry all the more.

Jihoo continued to play, letting Ilana mourn. Grieving doesn't end after just one day, he knew that best. It took him fourteen years to get over his grief. When all that was left of Ilana's cries was the staggered breathing, he stopped. He let her lay there while he picked up their leftovers, leaving only the offering. **_"Abeoji, Eommoni, Na will prepare a better jesa (memorial) for next year. Na should get Ilana-ssi out the cold. She has an important meeting tonight and she'll need all her strength. Annyeong hasseyo."_** Jihoo bowed again and picked Ilana off the ground.

After a short rest, upon their return, it was time to dress for dinner. Kike had arrived while they were out and promptly greeted his 'manita' and Jihoo. Ilana showed him her ring and he couldn't be happier.

 ** _"I know you'll take good care of her. If she said yes, it's because you must be pretty special to her."_** Kike shook Jihoo's hand firmly with a smile on his face.

Ilana threw her arms around Kike, ** _"thank you. If only the rest of the night would go so easy."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Chica_** ** _, your friends are here for you and you have your man by your side. You have nothing to fear."_**

Everyone was waiting for her to make her entrance, Jihoo was going to go in ahead of her with Kike, but Ilana was too nervous. He waited until she descended the stairs unharmed. He took her in his arms tightly and kissed her slowly for strength. **_"Gwenchana, breathe. I'll be waiting for you."_**

Kike and Jihoo went into the dining room together and Ilana followed, head held high, ready to do battle. Kike thought she looked like a Princess entering a room full of courtiers, while Jihoo smiled at the memory of the stubborn young woman he first got to know.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Buenas noches, gracias por venir_** ** _(_** ** _Good evening, thank you for coming_** ** _)."_** Ilana greeted as she sat at the head of the table with Jihoo to her right and Kike at her left. Min & Suzy next to them. Brendon chose to help Nana behind the scenes, instead. He wasn't comfortable with some of the present company assembled.

The men took their seats after her. Juan Carlos was the first to speak of course. ** _"_** ** _De que se trata esto_** ** _(_** ** _What is this about_** ** _)_** ** _?_** ** _A que nos has reunido_** ** _(_** ** _Why have you called us all together_** ** _)?"_**

 ** _\- "Primero disfrutaremos la comida que preparo Nana (_** ** _First, let's enjoy the food Nana has prepared_** ** _)._** ** _No hay que discutir negocios sobre la cena_** ** _(_** ** _We shouldn't argue business over dinner_** ** _),_** **"** Ilana said with more calm than she felt.

Nana had prepared an elaborate dinner of stuffed Cornish game hens, baby vegetables sautéed with lemon and butter and fresh-baked rolls. For dessert, she had made individual crème brulée and a chocolate lava cake. Most people talked amongst themselves during the dinner. Ilana's 'family' knew better than to address her. Her hands were freezing at one point, Jihoo could see her trembling. He placed his hand palm up on her leg and she lowered her hand to his for a second. They shared a smile that soon had everyone, who didn't know already, wondering what was going on.

Coffee and tea were served with dessert and it was time for Ilana to speak. Suzy and Min gave her a 'fighting' sign. Ilana grinned, while those who didn't understand looked at the exchange with confusion.

 ** _\- "I'm sure you're curious as to why I've called you so urgently. Forgive me if I speak English as some of my friends might not understand and it would be rude. During my two year absence from the company and this house, I was able to travel and meet people that gave me strength, when I had none. I learned valuable lessons on friendship, that I never knew. They helped me overcome many of the fears and insecurities that I had developed due to my childhood tragedies."_**

 ** _\- "This is good news, dear. You'll come back to us stronger and whole."_** The middle-aged lawyer smiled kindly on Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Thank you, but as of now, I have no immediate plans for returning."_**

Gasps and exclamations went around the table.

 **-** _ **"What are you planning, dear?"**_ Hermila, her foster Mother spoke.

 **-** ** _"She's crazy, that's what. She has no regard for her responsibility as a Contreras. Wandering around the world will only expose you to gossip and slander. You are only fortunate because the company elders protect you."_** Juan Carlos had to spew his venom.

 **-** ** _"Let her speak,"_** his wife urged. **_"Ilana, please continue, you must have great plans to have assembled everyone."_**

 ** _\- "Thank you, Gloria. You see, for the first time in my life I was completely alone, without being constantly monitored as to what I did or didn't do."_** She gave Juan Carlos a hard look. _"_ _ **And neither was I lied to by others around me. I had enough with the lies I fed myself, without being suggested to constantly that I was worthless, crazy, incapable of rational thought. If I wasn't allowed to think for myself, then how would you know if my thoughts were rational or not. As I said, the people I met taught me many things and the most important one was not everyone in the world is frightening. There are good people willing to love you, no matter what mistakes you've made."**_ At this point, Ilana's cool exterior was threatening to crumble. Jihoo boldly took her hand in his and Kike the other. If only to save her from the onslaught of comments that was to come. **_"Without them, you would have had my funeral probably two years ago."_** More gasps and _'don't talk like that_ ' rose up from the table. **_"I settled in New York, much better thanks to the friends I made on the first leg of my journey...And new friends at the hospital in New York...Juan Carlos the one good thing you did for me was that recommendation."_** She smiled at Jung Min & Suzy. **"** ** _But I was still only a shadow of who I could be,"_**

 ** _\- "Ilana!"_** **He shouted,** ** _"What are you trying to say?"_**

 ** _\- "I think she's about to tell us, Dr. Juan Carlos, just be patient,"_** the lawyer defended.

 **-** ** _"Amongst my new friends..._** **"** she turned to look at Jihoo. _**"...was a man, who...took care of me constantly. He didn't stop regardless of how it affected him. He didn't let go until he took away all my excuses for not living. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here. He didn't tell me we were coming."**_ Everyone was talking at once and trying to figure out what the man had to do with Ilana. ** _"You see, this is Dr. Jihoo Yoon, my reason for living and my fiancé._**

Claps went up from her friends and the lawyer and even Edgardo, her Foster Father.

 **-** ** _"Are you sure about this? You've done your homework? I know you're intelligent but when it comes to life decisions, you haven't done well,"_** her Foster Mother asked.

 **-** ** _"Of course she hasn't done well. She runs away from home and comes back two years later to tell us she's getting married and possibly not coming back?"_**

 ** _\- "I assure you that I can't compare myself to him in value and worth."_**

 ** _\- "Sarang..."_** Jihoo hated to hear her devalue herself. She just smiled at him.

 **-** ** _"Congratulations dear, this is not a business dinner but a celebration!"_** The lawyer said, happy for his client, who was like a daughter to him.

 **-** ** _"This isn't congratulations,"_** Juan Carlos was irrationally livid as usual. No eloquent speech could convince him that his cousin had thought things through. **"** ** _What do you know about this Doctor? Who is his family, has he just been using your body and perhaps your money!"_**

 ** _\- "Juan Carlos!"_** Jihoo and Ilana stood but she motioned to Jihoo to stay as she walked over to Juan Carlos and slapped him. He would have struck her right back but JungMin, who had sensed trouble, crept closer just in time to pull her behind him. Jihoo was already rushing to her.

 **-** ** _"This is a family matter, Mr. Park."_**

 ** _\- "How dare you treat my guests in that matter?! What would you know about family?! Suzy, Min, Jihoo,_** **they** ** _are my family. You lied to me and humiliated me my entire life. These people have done everything you should have but were too full of arrogance to lower yourself to have one kind word for me. 'It's okay, Ilana', 'you'll get through this', but no! It was always you're stupid, you're crazy. Study hard so you can overcome your stains. Have your attorney arrange a contract marriage so you can hold your head up again. Oh I know, how about, 'Ilana, your CBC (complete blood count) came back abnormal, let's look into this'!"_**

 _Juan Carlos paled at that and looked to Jihoo behind her._

 ** _\- "Don't look to him!_** ** _I_** **heard** ** _you telling Antonio_** ** _but never a word to me."_** Ilana was livid, completely out of control and shaking, she could feel her heart pounding. _"_ _ **I'm sick of your lies! I hate you! Get out of my sight and out of my house!"**_ The hatred in her voice startled her as it surprised everyone around her. Although Jihoo was trying to keep her calm, she had completely lost control of herself. Seeing the familiar black dots forming before her, she broke free and ran. She needed to get out of the house.

Jihoo made to go after her but was stilled by Kike. **_"I'll go after her, she has a few hiding places and only I know them."_**

 ** _\- "Enrique-ssi, I'll go with you, she didn't look well at all,"_** Suzy said.

 ** _\- "Suzy-ssi, she gets tachycardia attacks."_**

 _ **\- "Gwenchanayo Uissa, we have oxygen in one of the rooms upstairs. That's one good thing about him."**_ Suzy looked at Juan Carlos with disdain.

 **-** ** _"Let's go, she can have hidden anywhere by now."_**

 _ **\- "I'll go and take a different direction,"**_ Brendon and Nana had heard the yelling and came running, only to see Ilana screaming at Juan Carlos.

 _ **\- "If anything happens to her, I'll have your license taken away,"**_ Jihoo said. **_"She's worked too hard for you to destroy her again with one comment."_**

 ** _\- "KyuJongie will back you up, he knows everything,"_** JungMin informed him.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Ay que esperar a que regrese mi niña_** ** _(_** ** _We just need to wait for my girl to come back again_** ** _)_** ** _. Porque tenías que insultarla_** ** _(_** ** _Why did you have to insult her_** ** _),_** ** _no ves que por primera vez está feliz_** _ **(**_ _ **don't you see, for the first time she's happy**_ _ **).**_ _ **"**_ Nana was now in tears in front of Juan Carlos.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Nana, créame que nunca tuve intención herirla_** ** _(_** ** _believe me, it wasn't my intention to hurt her_** ** _), solo la quería cuidar_** ** _(_** ** _I just wanted to take care of her_** ** _)_** ** _."_**

 ** _\- "You have a funny way of showing it,"_** JungMin said.

 **-** ** _"Juan Carlos, let's go. JungMin, can you please have Suzy call me and let me know Ilana is fine?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Gloria-ssi. I'll have her call."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Te eh dicho mil veces que eres demasiado duro con Ilana_** _ **(**_ _ **I've told you a thousand times that you're much too hard on Ilana**_ _ **)**_ _ **,"**_ Gloria said once out of earshot.

Juan Carlos was still stunned over the way his cousin lashed out at him. All he ever wanted was to protect her, shield her. Why was that so wrong? She didn't need to add to her depression by worrying about her illness. He took care of her. He tried to rationalize things in his mind but now there was a flicker of doubt, where solid confidence had been.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Yoon,"_** Hermila addressed Jihoo. **_"No one has intentionally tried to hurt Ilana but protect her from hurting herself."_**

 ** _\- "As I told Dr. Contreras when I first spoke to him, he lost sight of the root of the problem and just tried to treat the symptoms."_**

Ilana's attorney came up to Jihoo next. **_"First of all, I wanted to congratulate Miss Ilana and yourself, but it appears that won't happen tonight. May I ask that you convey a message?"_**

Jihoo inclined his head, still not too sure what side the attorney was on.

 **-** ** _"Her parents will has an amendment if she should marry. Perhaps we could meet before you two return to New York?"_**

 ** _\- "We leave for my home in Seoul on Tuesday."_**

 ** _\- "Splendid, why don't you two come have brunch at my house on Sunday. My wife will be delighted to see Ilana again. We've known her since she was born. Her Father and I were good friends."_**

 ** _\- "I will let her know, I assume she has a way to get a hold of you?"_**

 ** _\- "Yes and please have Nana let me know that she is well."_**

 ** _\- "Yes, I will,"_** again Jihoo inclined his head respectfully.

It was twenty minutes later, Brendon found Ilana, crouched, shivering and barely breathing. He knew basic first aid and took her pulse. It was out of control. He sent a text to Kike.

 **Brendon** : _Found her - heading back._

Ilana had run out of the house without any sense of going anywhere but out. While Kike ran to the English garden and stables and Brendon to the gates, Ilana just went straight. She had kicked off her heels and ran blindly, ending up collapsing by the tree cluster. She was in pain, it hurt to breathe. But she was frozen like the night Jihoo told her about his parents.

Nana and Ilana's Foster Mother were praying, Edgardo, her Foster Father, looked a little lost, Jihoo and JungMin were waiting by the door she exited.

The two search parties met up. _"_ _ **Mrs. Suzy, I took her pulse, it's really fast around 170, she's barely conscious."**_

 ** _\- "Let's get her inside, she's not wearing gloves and she took off her shoes. She's in danger of hypothermia with her anemia."_**

Jihoo and JungMin heard voices and went running outside. **_"Jihoo Uissa, her pulse is at 170; I'll get the oxygen and take it to her room."_**

Jihoo took a look at her face it was very pale and her lips were getting a tinge of blue. Her eyes had closed. **_"Get her to her room, I'll be right there."_** Jihoo ran ahead of Brendon to get his medical bag.

Nana had heard the commotion and went ahead to ready Ilana's bed. Brendon was laying her down when Jihoo came in. **_"We need to get her warm again."_** Jihoo was surveying the room until he found what he was looking for. Thankfully her little pillbox was in her purse. He took her medicine and the half-drank bottle of water on her table and had her drink.

 **-** ** _"Uissanim, how is she?"_** Suzy and Min came in with the oxygen and were already setting it up.

 **-** ** _"I just gave her the heart rate medication."_** He then took out a thermometer and checked her temperature. _**"Temperature is normal. Her anemia has been stable; I wasn't too worried about that. All we can do now is wait."**_ He began massaging the back of her neck.

 **-** _ **"Uissanim, why don't you let Halmoni and I get her out of her dress and clean her up a little bit."**_ Ilana's arms and legs were streaked with dirt as were her feet from going without shoes.

 **-** ** _"Arraseyo, let me check her pulse again...It's slowly making its descent."_**

 ** _\- "Uissanim? When did she start having these attacks?"_**

 ** _\- "When her anxiety becomes uncontrollable. She thinks she had something like this happen to her before but the first time I treated her was in Seoul and she asked about my parents. I...lost them, when I was four."_**

 ** _\- "Uissanim!"_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, Suzy-ssi, we were meant to meet."_**

 ** _\- "I see that, Uissanim. Thank God you found her."_**

Jihoo made his way out so Suzy and Nana could do their work. **"Uissanim her heart rate isn't back to normal yet,"** Suzy told Jihoo once they were done.

- ** _"Ay le encargo a mi niña_** ** _(_** ** _I leave her in your care)_** ** _, Doctorcito._** **"** Nana hugged him, an action he found comforting. **_"_** ** _Que Dios bendiga sus sueños_** ** _(_** ** _May the Lord bless her dreams_** ** _),_** ** _"_** she said and turned to leave with the rest. It was obvious she was worried.

 **-** ** _"Tell her she's not allowed to break down over that idiot,"_** Kike said. **_"She's stronger than she thinks."_**

Everyone left and Jihoo sat on the bed next to her. She was moaning in her unconsciousness. **_"Yah, I'm here, just rest_** **."** He kissed her forehead. Removing his coat, tie, and shoes, he climbed on the bed and pulled her against him, massaging her neck until he was certain she was sleeping restfully. Looking around her room for the first time, he realized with a start, this was the room he saw while he was tucking in InHei. It wasn't the exact same decor but very similar. The room, he was sure was the same and the furniture. Only a few things were changed. He shivered just a little as a wave of emotion hit him. He held Ilana tighter and kissed her head. **_"Deh, sarang, our future is here or anywhere we're together."_**

* * *

 ** _December 13, 2014_**

It was early morning, not quite dawn when Jihoo was wakened by Ilana calling for him in her sleep. He had just removed her from the oxygen around midnight. **_"Sarang, what's wrong?"_**

 ** _\- "Jihoo-yah? Jihoo-yah!"_** Ilana's hands began to search.

Jihoo took hold of one of them, ** _"yah, I'm here,"_** he smoothed the hair that stubbornly clung to her face. **_"Shh, I'm here."_**

The solid figure and warmth startled her awake. **_"Jihoo-yah!"_** She screamed again not realizing he was right next to her.

 **-** ** _"Sarang,"_** he wrapped his arms around her as she shook. _"_ _ **Shh, I'm here. No one can hurt you."**_

 ** _\- "Jihoo-yah?"_** She turned to look at him and touch his face. When he kissed the hand that was on his face, she seemed to relax **.** ** _"Mianhae, c-can you just hold me for a little while, juseyo?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, sarang. Mianhae, I fell asleep and you rolled away from me."_** He leaned her against himself again.

 **-** _ **"Don't let go,**_ _" s_ he asked sleepily.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** he said, adjusting her slightly so that he could kiss her face.

They both fall back to sleep and didn't wake until late that morning. Jihoo woke first and slid off the bed.

Ilana immediately felt bereft of warmth and opened her eyes. **_"Jihoo-yah...,"_** she reached a hand for him.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong sarang,"_** he kissed her on the cheek. **_"How do you feel?"_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchana,"_** that is until she tried sitting up and felt dizzy.

He eased her back down, **_"Rest, Na will get breakfast, your Oppa will be leaving soon. It's a good thing we woke up."_**

 _ **\- "Jihoo-yah, mianhae,"**_ _s_ he averted her gaze.

 **-** ** _"Wae?"_** Jihoo had stood but now sat back down next to her.

 **\- "** ** _I lost control last night."_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchana,_** **"** he took her in his arms, rubbing her back. **_"He had no right to insult you in your own home. He can't hurt you, if he tries, I will make sure his license is revoked. Enrique-ssi says you're not allowed to break down over your cousin."_**

 _ **\- "Arraso,**_ _"_ Ilana smiled for him, even if she wanted to cry again

Jihoo rose from the bed a second time. **_"Ah, we're having brunch with your attorney tomorrow."_**

 ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, he said there is an amendment in your parent's will should you get married."_**

 _ **\- "Shiro,"**_ Ilana was shaking her head. She didn't sit through the first reading.

 **-** ** _"Deh, I'm going to get breakfast and we'll discuss this later."_**

The rest of the day was spent lazing about with Suzy and JungMin. Min and Ilana talked business for a while. He had plans for getting new office contracts for the big agencies from Korea. He had a representative coming from SM, **_"they want to open a Museum and also YG is looking to open a type of theme park. This is a perfect fit for the direction you want to take. Nae Sunbae agrees with me and we've both been over the numbers with Sangsaneim."_**

 ** _\- "Daeback! JungMin, I knew you had it in you. I don't know how you do it."_**

 ** _\- "I'm Sexy Charisma, remember?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh but the reps are male; I don't think your charms can help there."_**

JungMin laughed that crazy laugh of his. **_"Deh but the admins are mostly women,"_** **he winked.**

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** Suzy grabbed a fist full of his hair. ** _"Mworago?"_**

Ilana laughed so hard, she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe. Laughter was the best medicine for Ilana's troubled heart. There were just too many memories all at once in the house and it was hard for her. Sixteen years of pent-up grief doesn't go away after only a few cries.

Just before sunset, Ilana dragged Jihoo with her to the one hideout only Kike knew about. It was in the attic, but the entry was hidden. _ **"Wait until you see the sunset."**_ The small room, more like a large box, was cold, but thankfully had electricity and they were able to plug in a heater. Surprisingly, it wasn't dusty after not being in use for two years.

Jihoo draped them with the quilt they had brought, ** _"na think someone was taking care of it, while you were away."_**

 _ **\- "It can't be Nana, it must be Brendon."**_ They snuggled under the blanket to watch the sunset. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah,"_** Ilana said sometime later. **_"Do we have to go tomorrow?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Sarang. Gwenchana, you're not alone, you have me."_**

 ** _\- "Ara."_**

As if planned, the sun began to set and Jihoo leaned over and gave her a slow kiss, just because. **_"Saranghae."_**

 ** _\- "Na do."_**

* * *

 ** _In true season finale style, you'll have two parts._**

 ** _P.S. For those of you who can't tell distance by how long it takes to travel there, it's 27 miles from LAX to the Ilana's house. I hear that's a uniquely California trait. Mianhae... LOL!_**


	91. Bringing That Special Someone Home II

**_Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _December 16, 2014_**

They would be landing at Incheon in two hours. Jihoo had awakened a reluctant Ilana to change from her pajamas and freshen up. She'd had a terrible flight. Emotionally overdosed, the slightest thing brought tears to her eyes. Jihoo held her hand and smiled at her.

The visit at her lawyer's home had gone well, up until the visit was over and it was time for business. After reviewing the company numbers and projects and subprojects for the last quarter, he took out another portfolio.

 __ _ **\- "Your parents wanted to make sure you had a gift from them on your wedding day but also wanted to protect you."**_ Jihoo nodded and knew where this was going but Ilana looked at the attorney in confusion. **_"Their will stipulates that only you and your children can have any dealings with the company. Your husband can never be named chairman, CEO, or have controlling stock."_**

 **** ** _\- "W-why?"_**

 __ _ **\- "It's for your protection, Sarang, had you married someone who was inept or using you to get his hands on the company. Also, in case of a divorce, the company and all your property are protected from being split in half under the law."**_ Ilana just widened her eyes in shock that her parents would think of her marriage at ten years old or that she could possibly pick the wrong person, which of course she almost did. Before tears could fall again, Jihoo took her hand. ** _"I have no problem signing the prenuptial agreement. I have my own inheritance and Ilana is entitled to all of it. Just tell me where I sign."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're fortunate in this young man, Miss Ilana."_**

 __ _ **\- "I know that,"**_ and it wasn't for the financial aspect. He was just a gift. Could God have really set him aside just for her?

- ** _"Next, your parents left a video testament with a gift for you and your husband."_**

Ilana's parents appeared smiling on the screen behind the attorney's back. Ilana's floodgates were opened once more as her parents greeted her and her husband and apologized for not being able to be a part of her wedding. As they continued, Ilana's cries became more severe and Jihoo held her in his arms, tearing up himself. Her parents had given them her Mother's land in Spain on which the horse breeding farm is located. Again, in case of a divorce, the land remained with Ilana and future children.

It had taken several cups of tea, to calm Ilana back down.

 **** ** _\- "I don't want it, Jihoo. I don't want any of it. If it meant having my parents back,"_** she cried.

 **-** ** _"Ara, Sarang, ara."_** He cried with her and for her, suddenly seeing her parents come to life on the screen had been shocking.

The trip had ripped into a large pocket of carefully hidden grief. She couldn't take anymore, she begged Jihoo to let them leave for Seoul. That was how they ended up leaving for Seoul on the last flight Sunday night. Everyone was surprised by his call that they'd be arriving two days early.

The plane had landed and Ilana had dozed back off. She'd fought sleep most of the way, afraid of nightmares in her current emotional state. It was late into the flight when she agreed to take a sedative. The effects were still in her system. Jihoo grabbed both their carry on's. Perhaps it was a blessing they had reluctantly left Joy with Suzy. Suzy fell in love with the cat and offered to catsit, since it wasn't fair for Joy to be sedated and stuck in a carrier for thirteen hours to Seoul and fourteen hours back to New York. Although, _he_ didn't plan on them staying in Seoul for the entire three weeks they'd be gone.

Toting the carry on's and keeping Ilana from falling in her groggy state, they made it through customs and onto the waiting JanDi, Gaeul, and Secretary Jung.

 **-** _ **"Sunbae! Ilana!"**_ The two girls ran up to him.

 **-** ** _"Yoon Jihoo-ssi, allow me to take those bags,"_** Secretary Jung came forward.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida, Secretary Jung."_**

Ilana tried to smile, ** _"annyeong hasseyo."_** Attempting a bow, she immediately felt dizzy. Jihoo thankfully had only let go of her with one hand, long enough to give Secretary Jung, his laptop case and violin.

 **-** ** _"Ooh! Ilana gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She's exhausted."_** Jihoo ducked down, **_"Ilana-ssi has just earned herself a ride through the airport."_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro, I'll be alright."_**

 **** ** _\- "Climb on or we don't move."_**

Ilana was too tired to protest further and gave in. Secretary Jung retrieved their bags and led the way to the limo. Thankfully, it was too early for reporters to be out. He wanted to make the announcement at the Gala that Saturday and not a moment sooner. Gaeul and JanDi remained quiet only long enough to get to the car.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo Oppa,"_** Gaeul began as soon as they were all in and the doors were closed. **_"You're bringing Ilana to the gala, does this mean...?"_**

Ilana had closed her eyes and leaned against Jihoo. She was freezing and tired but she smiled at Gael's question.

 **-** ** _"Gaeul-ah, what is it supposed to mean or did you already get a call from Ha JaeKyung?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae! Na can tell Ilana is smiling under her scarf."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, Ilana has fallen asleep."**_ Ilana couldn't help giggle silently, not that she wouldn't be asleep again by the time they arrived at Jihoo's house. His Seoul family was the last to know but he only wanted to say it once. They knew what it implied to bring Ilana with him to the gala, so they could wait a little longer to know the details.

 **-** ** _"Sunbae, you asked her and she said yes. Majayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm."_**

 __ _ **\- "Chukahae! When will the wedding be?"**_ Gaeul asked eyes alight with excitement.

 **-** _ **"Mollah, it will be an intimate wedding with just our closest friends."**_ Jihoo could hear the change in Ilana's breathing, she really had fallen back to sleep.

When they arrived at Jihoo's home, Ilana was still asleep; he carried her into the house and tucked her into his bed, the only western bed in the house. He had removed all her outer layers, which were several and hung them up in his closet. It was much colder in Seoul than it had been in New York. Almost two hours until sunrise, he decided to roll out a mattress in the spare room and close his eyes for a little while.

By the time Jihoo had woken, Harabeoji had left for the clinic already. He stretched like a cat; it had been a long time since he'd slept this long. It was almost noon. He checked on his fiancé who was still sleeping and decided to shower quickly and then get her up to eat. Knowing Harabeoji, he left them soup and rice for breakfast.

By the time Jihoo was done, an hour had gone by. Ilana was still asleep. ** _"Sarang,"_** Jihoo kissed her cheek. _**"Sarang, wake up,"**_ he kissed her forehead. _**"Sarang, it's time to wake up,"**_ he kissed the corner of her lips. **_"Sarang, I'm going to throw you in the shower if you don't wake up."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mmmm,"**_ she protested.

 **-** ** _"You asked for it,"_** he threw off her blankets and carried her screaming to his bathroom.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah! Put me down!"_** she tried to wiggle out of his arms.

 **-** ** _"Arraso,"_** he said, arriving at the bathroom, he let her down and shut the door. **_"I'll lay some clothes out for you, come to the kitchen when you're done."_**

 **** ** _\- "You are so dead!"_** She shouted from the other side of the door. All thoughts of revenge went out the door, once she was in his European shower. He must have unpacked her toiletry bag since her hair products were in the shower but not her body wash. In its place was a new bottle of The Body Shop Tea Tree Oil Invigorating Body Wash. Ilana laughed, **_"Arraso, Sarang, I'll wake up."_**

After a breakfast of seaweed soup and rice and some salted corbina, Jihoo dragged Ilana, who didn't want to leave the warmth of the house, to the conservatory. _"Sarang, we arrived two days early, my event team can use our help. Gwenchana, we have plenty of tea and hot water"_

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, Sarang."_**

Arriving at the conservatory, Ilana received her promised cup of tea and was put to work making phone calls to those vendors that spoke English. Jihoo deliberately only gave his staff Ilana's name, although some remembered her from Jihoo's birthday. Her hands were covered in fingerless gloves, so none could see her ring; although she thought some of the females were trying. Ilana worked hard making phone calls and making sure everything was in order for Saturday. Jihoo worked with the orchestra and made sure they were ready, as well as confirming the guest list and seating.

Ilana's part was finished and she came to Jihoo's office, which was thankfully next to the office he gave her, with all her results. He was with another gentleman, probably his second in charge. He looked up when she knocked softly, unsure of the etiquette. **_"Jeogiyo, Yoon Jihoo-ssi, I've contacted all the vendors on the list Jihoo-ssi gave me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** he turned to his President and stood. **_"Na will email you the approved media list. Ilana-ssi and I will go to Lotte tomorrow and make sure the decor is as I want it. Ilana-ssi, why don't you retrieve your coat?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Ilana bowed and left for the office she was using.

 **\- "** _ **Jeogiyo, Yoon Hoejangnim (Chairman), is Ilana-ssi a foreign intern? She's not fluent in our language."**_ President Ka also noticed the slightly less formal speech between them and wondered at the reason why.

 _ **\- "Anieyo, I have a special place for her,"**_ he smirked at a surprised President and walked out.

* * *

 ** _December 20, 2014_**

The days flew by in the same manner. Jihoo toted Ilana everywhere and anywhere. Tongues had been wagging for days about the identity of the woman next to him. Harabeoji was beside himself with happiness, although he hoped Jihoo wasn't rushing things along. He knew his grandson had worked steadily to help Ilana overcome her fears. She had a sweet disposition and was a perfect match for his stoic grandson. Harabeoji saw the love in her eyes when she looked at Jihoo. Realizing that perhaps it was never supposed to be JanDi; there was something special about Ilana from the first moment he met her. Perhaps it was due to the suffering of loss, they both endured. Harabeoji had seen the pain in her eyes last year but it was much diminished. He prayed to the gods it was enough.

WooBin and JaeKyung had arrived the night before. JaeKyung had come for Ilana. The F4 girls would be getting ready at the hotel. JaeKyung had already lined up the hair and makeup team and were just waiting for the women to arrive. **_"Annyeong hasseyo,"_** JaeKyung bowed to Harabeoji and nodded to Jihoo.

 **\- "Annyeong hasseyo, Ha JaeKyung-ah,"** Harabeoji said. **_"Your parents are well? And the new venture?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh and the new club is doing very well, thanks to Ilana's marketing research."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo!"**_ Ilana protested.

 **-** ** _"She's a jewel,"_** Jihoo said, making Ilana blush. He had read the proverb Mrs. Oh had been referring too.

 **-** ** _"Yah, Ilana-yah, do you have your things?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, someone told me what to pack since I don't even know what my dress looks like."_**

 **** ** _\- "You'll know soon enough."_** He had someone take it to the hotel already. He pecked her lips and wrapped her second scarf around her mouth and nose. She already wore one tucked inside her coat.

 **-** ** _"Kaja_** **."** Ilana sighed once in JaeKyung's car. **_"Gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, this is really happening?"_**

JaeKyung laughed, ** _"Gwenchana! JanDi and Gaeul made it through unscathed, you'll be fine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, I don't want anything to hurt Jihoo. I'm not perfect, I don't know if my credentials can make up for it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ilana-yah, it sucks but you know what? Most of the people tonight will only care about one thing and that's your net worth."**_ Ilana looked to JaeKyung not convinced. **_"Besides, you're worth way more than that to Jihoo."_**

That made Ilana smile. Jihoo was worth his weight, and more, in gold to her as well.

Harabeoji put a hand on Jihoo's shoulder. **_"Grandson, are you ready for tonight?"_**

 **** ** _\- "For the gala? I suppose. For the statement and the questions to follow? Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na think she'll be alright,"_** Jihoo smiled.

 **-** ** _"I'm happy for the two of you. Your parents would be pleased."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah said she pictured Umma smiling at her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I don't doubt it. Now, we should get ready. Will you be rehearsing with the orchestra before?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji."_**

Arriving at the hotel, they went through a back entrance to avoid the media already camping out in front.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah!"_** JanDi came up to her and hugged her.

 **-** ** _"Tonight's going to be daeback!"_** Gaeul said also hugging Ilana. **_"Now, let's see that ring!"_** The girls laughed pulling off Ilana's gloves.

Hours later, Jihoo and the rest of the F4 gallant's arrived to meet their leading ladies.

 **-** ** _"Yo, how many gorgeous ladies can we find in one room,"_** WooBin teased.

 **-** ** _"Andwae! Ladies, I think we stumbled on a handsome bouquet of flowers,"_** JaeKyung teased back.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** The guys all protested at being referred to their old high school name.

 **-** ** _"Dangshinun_** ** _areumdawo_** ** _(You are beautiful)_** **,"** Jihoo caressed Ilana's face.

 **-** ** _"Anieya!"_** Ilana blushed at his compliment and tried to avoid eye contact.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Sunbae, the dress you picked for her is perfect for the evening."_** The champagne-colored dress had a high-low hemline and sweetheart neckline. It was covered in a sheer material and beads that twinkled in the light. The long sleeves were perfect for her, although the neckline dropped a little more than she would have liked. The taupe heels complimented the dress and accented her shimmery nude tights. Her hair was done in an elegant French twist with a deep part.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-ssi,"_** YiJung had a mischievous grin on his face. ** _"Before the chaos of the big announcement starts, let me officially welcome you to the family. You've tamed the last of the F4,"_** he bowed to her.

 **-** ** _"A-anieyo!"_** Ilana's face was blushing. **_"YiJung-ssi, I'm nobody to be taming anyone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, Na chingu knows a good thing when he sees it,"_** Junpyo said. The guys were doing their best to make Ilana feel welcome. They knew her story and figured that it had been difficult for her to get to this point; difficult also for their friend that gave his all to get her here.

 **-** ** _"Ready?"_** Jihoo lifted Ilana's face, which was ready to start tearing up any moment. The warmness of the guys' treatments towards her was overwhelming.

 **-** _ **"Annyeong hasseyo, Je Ireum eun Contreras, Ilana inmida, jeo-neun seumul-yeoseot sal-i-e-yo, Mannaseo bangapseumnida (Hello, my name is...I am twenty six years old, it's a pleasure to meet you),"**_ Ilana repeated like an obedient Korean language student.

Jihoo laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

 **-** _ **"She's been repeating that all afternoon,"**_ JaeKyung said.

 **-** ** _"Yoeoja, you'll be fine,"_** WooBin said.

 **-** _ **"Deh, she will."**_ Jihoo unburied her head from his chest and pressed his lips softly to hers. ** _"Kaja."_** He took her arm.

 **-** ** _"Ilana fighting!"_** JanDi shouted as they walked out the door.

At the hotel lobby, they were greeted by at least ten cameras, Ilana swallowed nervously and clung tighter to Jihoo's arm.

 **-** ** _"Just smile,"_** JaeKyung whispered.

Jihoo was straight-faced and she decided to follow suit. After all, she could have a poker face too. Reporters had been anxiously awaiting the chairman of the Su-am Cultural Foundation, ex-president Yoon was already inside with some of his old friends. He wasn't the main attraction and was not in the least bit disappointed. His Grandson and Ilana were and he was extremely happy about that. **_"Yoon Jihoo-ssi, a bold reporter stepped right up to Jihoo, may we know who your companion is for the evening?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yoon Jihoo-ssi, will you be returning to Seoul on a permanent basis soon?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yoon Jihoo-ssi what plans do you have for the future?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na will address all these questions inside,"_** he nodded at them. He gave Ilana a reassuring smile, which she answered in kind.

Ilana kept her eyes looking forward, not deviating her gaze from the head table or she would have seen one surprised face and a not so surprised face at one of the tables. Harabeoji received Jihoo and Ilana at the head table, while the other six went to a table directly in front **.** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, Harabeoji."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yippeun as always, child."**_ Harabeoji's smile was infectious and Ilana found herself smiling widely right back at him. **_"President Ka, did you have a chance to meet Ilana-ssi yet?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, deh, we weren't formally introduced."_**

 **** ** _\- "President Ka, Ilana inmida. Ilana, Chief Director Na..."_** Harabeoji went on to introduce two other Directors, administration, and finance.

 **-** ** _"Mannaseo bangapseumnida,"_** Ilana replied.

When they were all seated, Jihoo took Ilana's hand under the table, a sign of his approval. She had passed round one with flying colors.

Once all the guests had arrived, Jihoo was informed that the gala could officially begin. He stood at the podium, perfectly at ease. Ilana was in awe as usual with what ease he changed hats. _**"Welcome to the Su-am Cultural Foundation annual gala. Another successful year is almost over. Kansamnida, we could not have done it without your generous contributions."**_ He turned the mic over to the finance director who spoke of the costs of running the foundation and the generous amount of support they received each year from those assembled. The president and then the administration's director spoke about the orchestra and the life of students at the conservatory. Finally, Harabeoji spoke about the clinics. The speeches were in English and translated into Korean. Ilana hoped it hadn't been for her benefit.

Jihoo stood again and spoke of future plans for the conservatory and thanked the generous Hallyu involvement for their donations, often coming to give special lectures or to receive instruction themselves. Secondly, he spoke of the clinics. **_"As you all know, my time is divided between here and New York. Both are important to me and I believe I've done well in maintaining my responsibilities to the foundation. In the near future, I anticipate my time will be even more divided. I'd like to focus my attention on the conservatory and the foundation in general and take a step back from the clinics. With that said, Harabeoji and I have appointed a new director for the clinics. He will take over for me once his military service is over. Please welcome Kim Uissanim, to the Su-am Cultural foundation family."_** Ilana was shocked and pleasantly surprised as KyuJong stood and bowed. **"** ** _Kim Uissanim is a graduate of Yonsei University's medical program. He also helped us for several months establishing the fourth clinic."_** More applause went up. _**"That brings me to my final point for the evening. I mentioned my time will be constrained."**_ _Jihoo_ smiled at Ilana, this was it. **_"Let me introduce Ilana Inmida..."_** She took Jihoo's hand and stood at the mic with him. **_"...my fiancé."_**

Ilana took a deep breath and smiled as sweetly as possible. **_"Annyeong hasseyo, Je ireum eun Contreras Ilana inmida. Jeo-neun seumul-yeoseot sal-i-e-yo, Mannaseo bangapseumnida."_** Ilana inclined her head respectively. The F4 table was cheering the loudest as was KyuJong's table, but Ilana couldn't see who else was with him other than Emily. There was mixed approval from the other tables, Ilana could tell from the tone of voice. She looked to Jihoo in worry, he kissed her cheek boldly. Jihoo thanked everyone once again and was seated. The food began to be served.

One by one, people came up to congratulate Harabeoji, Ilana, and Jihoo. Ilana was overjoyed when KyuJong and Emily came to greet them but restrained her impulse to hug her friends. **_"Chukahaeyo,"_** KyuJong said. **_"Neaga nomu hanbokhae, I gave your suitor my blessings."_**

 __ _ **\- "Chincha?"**_ _She looked at KyuJong apprehensively._

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo!"_**

 **-** ** _"Ilana, no crying, okay?"_** Emily said as she noticed Ilana's eyes getting shiny.

 **-** ** _"Ah, before I forget,"_** KyuJong said. **_"I was surprised to run into someone who claims an acquaintance with you. Come to our table later."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yeah, you'll never guess who's sitting our table. There are some really fit (super-hot) guys,"**_ _Emily winked at Ilana._

 _-_ _ **"Yeah, just remember which 'fit' guy you came with."**_

Emily giggled; she loved to hear her words coming out of KyuJong's mouth with his accent. **_"See you later!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

Once dinner was over, Jihoo along with Harabeoji took Ilana with them to greet guests. Ilana smiled slightly and bowed graciously, she knew the drill. She'd done this before, although reluctantly. They soon came to KyuJong's table. KyuJong stood, as did the others. Ilana had eyes for only KyuJong. **_"Oppa!"_** KyuJong quickly hugged her.

 **-** ** _"Wau! Nae dongsaeng, yippeun. Love suits you, Yoon Uissanim na think agrees with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajima!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeonmgal! Ah, Ilana has yet to greet one of her Oppa deul."_**

HyunJoong was giggling silently trying to stay out of her line of vision. Ilana turned and caught sight of him. **_"HyunJoong-ssi!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chukahaeyo!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Gomawoyo?!"**_ She thanked him, a little apprehensively.

 _ **\- "Greomyo! Yah, save me a dance if Yoon Jihoo-ssi doesn't mind?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo."**_ Jihoo then introduced Ilana to others at the table, which were Lee MinHo, Park ShinHye, Kim WooBin, and Lim Soo-Hyang and two others from the drama Inspiring Generation.

Ilana had to move on with the promise of catching up later. The next part of the program left Ilana with Harabeoji. Jihoo surprised everyone by conducting the Su-am orchestra for the first half of the program of about an hour. During the intermission guests were invited to bid on various donations, anywhere from vacations in Jeju, accommodations at Shinwha Hotel to Lotte World tickets, pottery, and vacations amongst other things. **_"That was Daeback!"_** Ilana told Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"The orchestra will have a special finale,"_** he said.

 **-** ** _"Deh? What is it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Something tells me you won't know it. Na will let Sarang wait and see."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yoon Jihoo, you've superseded your surprise quota."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, I need an extension for three more."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Saranghaeyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh…"_**

The last piece was soon up. Ilana enjoyed it very much but Jihoo was right, she didn't recognize it. Jihoo rose again and shook hands with the orchestra director. **_"I'd like to commend the Su-am orchestra for all their hard work during the year; they are a credit to the conservatory and my parent's dream of healing the world through music. I also would like to thank Director Bak for incorporating as a personal favor for myself and my fiancée, '_** ** _Dawn_** ** _'_** ** _from the 2005 motion picture 'Pride and Prejudice'."_** Everyone clapped and awed. **_"In a moment, we will hear from some the conservatory orchestras and open the floor up for dancing."_** He walked back to his seat.

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah! Everyone will think I put you up to it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, everyone knows Na can't be made to do anything."_**

The new orchestra had assembled and the floor was opened for dancing. Jihoo escorted Ilana to the dance floor for the first waltz. **_"Sarang!"_** Ilana laughed at the music. **_"Was this another personal request?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hokshina (Perhaps)…pay attention and let me lead. Don't fall."_** Sleeping Beauty's waltz was fast-paced with room for lots of spins and turns. The rest of the banquet room faded and it was just Jihoo and Ilana for the duration of the dance. Everyone clapped for the two; Ilana wanted to hide her embarrassment but with all eyes on them, she couldn't just hide her face in Jihoo's chest like always.

Harabeoji saved her from more embarrassment and chose to dance with her. **_"Na have not seen my Grandson so happy. Gomawo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Na can see the light in Ilana's eyes when she's with him and also in Jihoo when he is with you. Keep your focus on that light and not what it is you fear."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji, na will."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji, na_** **want** ** _to keep my focus on him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choayo."_**

Harabeoji led Ilana off the dance floor to Jihoo who was talking with one of the guests. Ilana nodded and Jihoo introduced her to the person he was speaking to. They continued to mingle and she maintained a polite expression on her face, not quite understanding all the conversation as they spoke too fast for her to catch on. HyunJoong would be leaving soon and thought to claim that dance with Ilana. **_"Yoon Jihoo-ssi, may I borrow your fiancé for a dance."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Kim HyunJoong-ssi"_**

HyunJoong and Ilana went off to the dance floor where a cha cha cha was playing. They laughed trying to get into form.

 **-** ** _"Chukahaeyo…"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhaeyo…"_**

They both spoke at once.

 **-** ** _"You're not upset?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhaeyo, wae?"_**

They both spoke at once again; Ilana cringed and HyunJoong laughed. **_"Maria, gwenchana?"_**

Ilana relaxed, he couldn't be offended on his best friend's behalf if he was teasing her. **_"Deh, gae. Na was just thinking you'd hate me for rejecting your best friend and falling in love with Dr. Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maria, Na only sing love songs, I'm not an expert. You can't help who you fall in love with,_** **this** ** _I know."_** He noticed Ilana nod and exhale. **_"Na told YoungSaengie he needed to let Ilana off the hook. Only Ilana-ssi knows how she felt. He couldn't make you feel a stronger attachment than you already did. It was your decision to make, not his. He'll understand and be happy. In the end, that's what it's all about, your happiness."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo, HyunJoong-ssi, hajiman isn't that selfish though?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, true love doesn't always happen. Love is never selfish_** **,"** he paused to think. **_"They say that at weddings, maja? Ilana's answer is 'anieyo'…neither yours nor his."_** Ilana's eyes were trying to hold back tears, so he pouted for her, making her laugh.

 **-** ** _"Alright, Hyeong has had nae dongsaeng for a whole two dances. I need my turn before her fiancé takes her away again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, Na will be leaving shortly anyway. Na only came to support the foundation."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, gae!_** **"** Ilana giggled.

- ** _"Anieyo! Invite me to your wedding."_**

Ilana smiled at him a little nervous about the 'W' word then she remembered KyuJong had mentioned something about a problem with his Sunbae. _**"Oh! HyunJoong-ssi, gwenchana? KyuJong Oppa said there were some lies being spread about you or something like that?"**_

At first, HyunJoong threw a surprised look over at KyuJong but KyuJong gave a quick nod of the head letting him know Ilana didn't know anything. **_"Gwenchana, it will be settled soon, na made some mistakes and opened myself up to bad press. Gwenchana, Shinwa offered to help hajiman Na have my own attorney."_**

HyunJoong partnered with Emily while Ilana danced with KyuJong. _**"You see? Ilana has nothing to worry about, be happy."**_

 _ **\- "Yah! Make sure you tell us in advance of the wedding in order to get time off."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na expect it will be a grand affair."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo? He said it would be small and intimate."_**

KyuJong saw her eyes nearly pop out and laughed at her naivety. ** _"Deh, Ilana-yah, you're marrying one of the wealthiest men in the country. Small and intimate doesn't have the same meaning,_** **"** KyuJong told her quietly. Her face paled. _"_ _ **Yah, you'll be fine, he hand-selected the media for today's coverage. He'll do it again for your wedding**_ **if** ** _he even allows media."_**

 **** ** _\- "A-arraso, Oppa, Na will take your word for it."_**

Jihoo chose that moment to take his fiancé back; he'd been without her for several songs now and wanted her back by his side. _ **"Jeogiyo Uissanim, na would like my fiancé back."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, we'll see each other again soon, Na wouldn't miss your wedding for the world."_**

Ilana hugged her Oppa, " ** _take care of yourself, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, na have a good patron that makes sure I have what I need."_** KyuJong smiled at Jihoo. **_"Maknae is in Seoul, hokshina Ilana can visit him before you leave."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, I'd love to visit him."_** Ilana looked to Jihoo.

 ** _\- "Deh, Na will find out the details and we can go by tomorrow."_**

Emily and HyunJoong had walked over to them at the song's finish. _**"KyuJongie here is your yeoja chingu. Yoon Jihoo-ssi, kansamnida. Na will be leaving soon, keep me posted on your wedding day and if I can I will go."**_ HyunJoong bowed and left the party of four.

The orchestra continued to play and Jihoo bowed to Ilana playfully and took her hand. The rest of the F4 now joined them and couldn't help whisper amongst themselves at how nice it was to see their friend in love. **_"JunPyo, look, they only have eyes for each other,"_** JanDi commented watching Jihoo glide Ilana effortlessly along the dance floor.

 _ **\- "Deh, she's not stepping on his feet, like you do,"**_ JunPyo teased his wife, knowing she couldn't sock him in front of this crowd.

 _ **\- "Yah JunPyo! Keep it up and you'll be sleeping with InHei tonight."**_

JunPyo grinned, knowing she'd never make good on her threat.

 ** _\- "Na think they remind me of YiJung and Gaeul,_** **"** JaeKyung said.

- **"** ** _Chincha_** **?"** YiJung asked, looking at his wife and then at the other couple. **"** ** _Hokshina_** **."** Gaeul looked adoringly up at her husband, not unlike Ilana was looking at Jihoo. **_"Deh, maja."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's nae dongsaeng you're talking about,"_** KyuJong came up to JanDi and JunPyo. **"** ** _I have never seen Ilana look that way. Everything is so much softer, Na can't explain it."_**

 **** ** _\- "I think love changes women, it makes us see the world differently. Maybe there really are rose-colored glasses,_** **"** Emily said.

 **-** ** _"In that case, we better not take them off,_** **"** JanDi joked with Emily.

They all continued dancing, enjoying their partners and each other's company. Jihoo and Ilana kept to themselves in their own world.

The end of the evening came and the occupants of the head table lined up to thank people as they left. Jihoo received many compliments on Ilana, even if she was a foreigner. Perhaps many matchmakers' dreams were shattered with that evening's announcement. The ladies had to retrieve their bags from the suite and the entire F4 trudged upstairs. Harabeoji had gone ahead of Jihoo and Ilana, so they still needed to wait for the driver to return.

 ** _\- "Chukahae, Ilana. You passed your first event as an official member of the F4."_** JaeKyung said.

WooBin was busy passing around champagne he had delivered to the room and one sparkling fruit juice for Ilana. **_"Let's toast to our chingu, Jihoo: the last to fall to the charms of yeoja."_** Ilana shook her head; it was more like she fell for his charms. _"_ _ **And to Ilana…welcome. We expect a wed**_ _ding sooner, rather than later. Gunbae!"_

Glasses were clinked and Ilana buried her head in Jihoo's chest from embarrassment. Her heart was also pounding at the thought of a huge wedding. WooBin and JaeKyung's was almost 800 people. Jihoo lifted her head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 _ **\- "Jeongmal, do you have a date yet?"**_ JunPyo asked.

 **-** ** _"Na have something in mind,"_** Ilana's eyes widened at Jihoo's response. _**"Sarang, we'll talk later,."**_ He was caressing her hand lightly on his lap.

 _ **\- "Sunbae always thinks of all the details. I am sure we'll all be surprised,**_ **"** JanDi said, getting excited.

Ilana agreed with JanDi as she looked into Jihoo's eyes which were amused. Other than that, there was no way to know what he was scheming. She had to get used to this. Her fiancé liked surprises or just not telling her his plans because she'll argue. Ilana leaned her head back against his shoulder in no mood to get up.

* * *

 ** _December 21, 2014_**

Jihoo and Ilana gratefully entered the nice warm Jinju Jip restaurant. She was frozen just from their short walk through the winding alley. However, HyungJun found this place was beyond her but evidently all the locals knew of it. Ilana didn't care as long as it was warm inside.

 __ _ **\- "Ahh, it's warm,"**_ her voice came muffled from under the scarf covering her face

 ** _\- "Uissa! Princess!"_** Came an excited voice that ran up and rocked Ilana as he hugged her tight.

 **-** ** _"HyungJun Oppa! Let Me go!"_**

Still under the scarf, HyungJun didn't quite catch what Ilana was saying. **"** ** _Mwo? Princess, Na can't understand when you're dressed like an Eskimo."_**

Jihoo was trying not to grin, she did scream foreigner in the gloves, coat, hat and several scarves.

 _\- "Yah!"_ Maknae had pulled down her scarf and was laughing. **_"For your information, it's very cold out. How you two can walk around with just a vest and long sleeve shirt is beyond me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Foreigner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Baby Jun."_** He hated being the youngest.

 **** ** _\- "Yah dongsaeng-ah! Na deserve respect."_**

Ilana stuck her tongue out at him, laughing.

Jihoo saw they were attracting attention, _ **"let's order. Is the oxtail soup good here? I've never been or heard of this restaurant."**_

 **** ** _\- "The soup is Jjang! It'll warm you up, foreigner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Keep it up Maknae and I'll call your Sunbae."_** Ilana took her phone out of her purse pretending to call.

 **** ** _\- "Ani! "Ani!"_** They all sat down, _ **"Uissa, Princess, wae the surprise? Ani, ani, let me guess. Uissa is coming back to Seoul and has asked Ilana to relocate with the promise of a better position than she had in New York."**_

Ilana almost choked on her tea with nervous laughter.

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, something of that nature,"_** Jihoo saved her from responding. **_"Na...have asked your dongsaeng to marry me...and she has accepted."_**

This time HyungJun nearly choked on _his_ drink. **"** ** _Mwo? Omo! Omo! Does S...Ani, ani, never mind."_** He was about to mention YoungSaeng. **_"Wau! Yah! Agassi, whose permission did you get?"_**

Jihoo answered again as Ilana had a fit of giggles. **_"Enrique-ssi, Halmoni, KyuJong Uissa and we've announced it to her cousin and Foster Parents and Park JungMin-ssi and his anae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Neaga the last to know?"_** Sulky HyungJun took over.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae,"_** Ilana soothed, **_"na thought I was the last to know. He asked KyuJong Oppa a month ago."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish, that brat. You're the wedding he was talking about! Chukahae!"_** HyungJun's bright smile faded as he thought of YoungSaeng but then shook it off. **"** ** _YiHyun-ah and I will be your photographers, arraso?"_** Ilana looked at Jihoo a little nervously. **_"When is it?"_**

Jihoo thought he knew why Ilana was nervous, he took her hand. _**"We haven't discussed it yet hajiman it won't be a large event. Na don't think Ilana would like that."**_

Ilana breathed a sigh of relief at that. ** _"Kansamnida!"_** She mouthed to him.

 **** ** _\- "Na wouldn't want that either, just our closest friends. Na only have Harabeoji and the rest of my schoolmates, plus a few mutual friendships in New York. If we're fortunate it might be smaller than the Park wedding back in March."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, you two aren't any fun."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh Maknae, wait until YiHyun Unnie and you get married, then you can have the elaborate wedding of your dreams."**_ Ilana teased back.

HyungJun's eyes danced with anticipation.

The soup was brought out and it was every bit of delicious and warming as HyungJun said it would be. **_"Masheesuhyo (Delicious). Na can feel my face, fingers, and toes again."_**

HyungJun and Jihoo laughed at her. It was cold but made colder by the fact that her anemia never really went away, it was just controlled. **_"Mokega, it's good for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gladly!"_**

HyungJun's time was up entirely too soon. ** _"Chukahae, chincha. Don't worry for Hyeong; we'll take care of him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? I'm very worried; I never wanted to hurt him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo!"_** He wrapped her in his Maknae sized bear hug, before turning to Jihoo. **_"Na don't envy you flying with her."_**

Jihoo chuckled and Ilana giggled sheepishly **.** ** _"Oppa, na don't envy him flying with me."_**

Jihoo hugged her from behind, **_"gwenchana. Na will always be there to fly with you or face anything that frightens you."_** He smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

 **-** ** _"Omooo! Gwiyomi!"_** HyungJun's eyes were getting misty.

They all left the restaurant laughing.

Later that evening Ilana and Jihoo, lounged on the couch, he checking emails and she reading with her head on his lap, at his insistence. **_"Sarang,"_** he played with her hair. **"** ** _Have you thought about a wedding dress or were you thinking to wear Eommoni's?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A-anieyo? We don't even have a date yet?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, let's start planning tomorrow."_** His face was serious but then broke into a smile.

 _-_ _ **"A-arraso,"**_ she said nervously.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, wae are you nervous? Na told you we'd have a small wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara sarang. Mollah, wae I'm nervous. Hokshina...na had told myself I'd never get married and now it's happening."_** She chuckled. **_"It's Yoon Jihoo's fault for making me believe in fairy tales."_**

* * *

 ** _December 22, 2014_**

It took Jihoo about ten minutes to wake Ilana. ** _"Jihoo-yah?"_** She asked sleepily.

 **** ** _\- "Sleepy agassi,"_** Jihoo drew back her quilt despite her protest. **_"Get up; we have a busy schedule today."_** Ilana's phone dropped to the floor and she was tangled in her headphones. **_"Agassi fell asleep late listening to music."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** she answered his last question. **_"Chincha? We'll be busy today?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he turned the shower on in his bathroom and marched her in. _**"Na will have breakfast ready when you're done."**_

The scalding hot water felt wonderful. Ilana had woken from a nightmare and forgetting she didn't have Joy to soothe her, it took her a long time to relax again. She had to listen to music until she fell back to sleep again.

Once they were both ready, Jihoo loaded up the SUV with an extra blanket and a thermos of tea. He made sure Ilana was bundled with her warmest gloves that he bought her and she made sure he was wearing his deerskin gloves she had bought behind his back. ** _"Where are we going?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A short drive up Mt. Bugaksan,"_**

 **** ** _\- "We're not getting out, maja?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** he ruffled her hair. It was cold but for Ilana, it was extremely cold. Being from Southern California and having anemia on top of it, it would take more than one winter to become accustomed to the cold.

They drove in relative silence except for Jihoo pointing out a striking point of view. When they arrived at the Palgakjeong (octagonal pavilion) at the top of the mountain, Jihoo parked the car at one of the viewpoints. Snow flurries had begun to fall and Seoul was under cloud cover, but still beautiful. Jihoo took Ilana's gloved hand in his. _"At Shinwa, na used to play my violin in one of the isolated gardens, until Guam JanDi disturbed my peace."_

 _-_ _ **"Deh and tamed the lot of you,"**_ they laughed.

 ** _\- "Maja. This reminds me of those days. Na would play for hours even in the snow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Micheouso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, Ilana-yah is just a foreigner."_**

She stuck her tongue out at him. **_"Seoul isn't completely covered in clouds; Na can still see the tower. This would be so pretty in the spring."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can come back."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'd like that,"**_ Ilana was thinking maybe along the lines of a spring wedding.

Jihoo still had her hand but they fell back in silence. Ilana didn't notice at first since she was absorbed in the scenery and also it wasn't unusual for them to sit and silence and enjoy each other's company. But something felt off and it made Ilana's heart thump strongly in her chest. Jihoo must have felt it too; he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 ** _\- "Sarang? Gwenchana?"_**

He saw her face looked worried and he took his thumb to erase the worry lines. **"** ** _Deh, Sarang. Na was thinking neomu haengbokhae (I'm so happy), nomu saranghaeyo."_**

 __ _ **\- "Nado saranghaeyo, Jihoo-yah makes me very happy, Na can't imagine life without you,"**_ the waterworks had begun.

 ** _\- "Then don't,"_** he wiped her tears with his hand. _**"Sarang, Na don't want a large wedding and Ilana doesn't either."**_ She shook her head earnestly. _**"Sarang, Na was thinking and Harabeoji is not displeased with the idea…"**_ _His mind replayed the conversation with his Grandfather._

 _-_ _ **"Harabeoji, nah would like to register Ilana as anae soon, before we return to New York."**_

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, have you talked to her? It's not like you to be impulsive."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arrayo hajiman with Ilana it's easier to surprise her. It gives her less time to overthink things and lets her follow what truly is in her heart. Na will talk to her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, na will go ice-fishing with a friend for a few days. You two can talk comfortably and when you've reached a decision, let me know. Jihoo-yah knows Na don't have a problem with the girl. She loves you; you love her hajiman...Na think she wouldn't like being rushed. Don't frighten the girl."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, Harabeoji!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah, choah, Na will have my granddaughter soon and then a grandchild."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! This old man isn't going to live forever."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji will live forever, just to torment me!"_**

Jihoo had gotten lost in his memory, but he refocused and smiled lovingly at Ilana and took her other hand as well. **_"Sarang, what if we register our marriage while we're in Seoul..."_** Ilana's eyes opened wide at the suggestion, but he kept a tight hold on her hands, keeping her steady, not letting her panic. **_"...we can have a Church ceremony and a gathering with all our chingu-deul when we get back to New York but for now, Na just want you by my side."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, you'll get tired of me,_** **"** Ilana joked, even if her heart was pounding. **_"Sarang has been planning this all along, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeogumyo, hajiman nae still had to ask Harabeoji. Na don't tire easily when nae have a focus. If Na get tired, we can rest together."_** He ran his hand through her long hair as she processed it all.

* * *

 ** _December 23, 2014_**

The day had been hectic with wedding preparations. Having come back down the mountain on Monday afternoon and straight to a wedding store, their wedding attire was ready to pick up. Ilana had paid for Jihoo's tux when he was getting his final fitting. He had already insisted he would pay for her dress but he never said she couldn't buy his tux. There was no time to order a dress; she didn't even know what type of dress she wanted.

 ** _"Long sleeves, she gets cold easy,"_** Jihoo had said. **_"And not too elaborate juseyo."_**

Everything had happened so quickly, Ilana still couldn't believe that she said yes to his scheme. But really she wouldn't love him any more than she did now in a few weeks or a few months. Words couldn't convey how much she loved him; she knew her heart would ache with longing if she ever lost him. Her heart desire was to make him happy and her deepest fear was that she wouldn't.

After a tiring day, they were now resting and listening to music. Ilana lay on the couch, with her head in Jihoo's lap. Thinking of the events of the last few days made her giggle. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. He had called her his gift from Heaven and wanted to marry on Christmas Eve as the city hall would not be open on Christmas day. **_"Wae?"_** Jihoo asked. Ilana didn't respond to him and giggled again. **_"Wae!"_** **He tickled her stomach.**

 _ **\- "Ahh! Hajima! Hajima!"**_ She laughed and he stopped. _**"Didn't Dr. Jaejoong say we'd elope?"**_ She laughed again and then sighed. _**"Na...was...just not believing we'll be legally married tomorrow. Yoon Jihoo is sneaky, you told me to bring my birth certificate from home in case it was asked for at customs."**_

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, with the Christmas holiday, it would make travel easier and it did, maja? Saranghaeyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she smiled reluctantly. **_"Nado saranghaeyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, are Joy and you coming to my apartment or do you want me to come to yours. We'll start looking for a house soon. Does your company have any properties in New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh...Sarang; Na can't even think of our return to New York yet. My mind just can't grasp it all."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, one thing revealed at a time. Na think that method has worked well so far."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mean Oppa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yippeun Sarang."_** They remained quiet for a little while and Ilana's eyes began to droop. **_"Kaja, Ilana has a long day tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Jihoo kissed her goodnight and she went to his room and he went to the guest room next door. Before settling in, she sighed: **_"Married? How can I be so happy and so frightened at the same time?"_**

* * *

 ** _December 24, 2014_**

It was almost two A.M., past the time when Ilana gets her solid sleep. Jihoo was awakened by screams coming from his room. He'd left their bedroom doors opened. He had awakened for water the night before and heard her calling him in her sleep. She had stilled as soon as she heard his voice and he didn't return to the guest room until waiting to see if she'd wake back up. Had he not left the door open, he might not have heard her. At the moment he was rushing to her side.

A sense of fear had come upon Ilana. One minute she was happily running to Jihoo and the next she was being dragged away from him. Then she could not see him anymore. ** _"Jihoo-yah! Sarang! No! Please! Let me go back! Jihoo!"_** She tossed and turned in her sleep.

Jihoo lifted her and held her and held her against his chest. _**"Shh, I'm here. Shh, no one can hurt you. Sarang, open your eyes."**_ He bent and kissed her lips lightly. Some of the fear was dissipating and the dark lifting, Ilana felt herself shaking uncontrollably. Two strong arms surrounded her; she was frightened and mewled in distress. **_"Shh, gwenchana, it was just a dream. You're safe."_**

 **** ** _\- "J-Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh...greomyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "I-I can't stop shaking, d-don't l-let go, juseyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he wiped her tears and held her a while until she was getting drowsy again. He tried to get up and tuck her back in but he saw the fear come back to her face. He slid under the quilt and laid her head on his chest. **_"Sleep, na won't ever let go."_** After kissing the top of her head, she fell back to sleep and was nightmare free for the rest of the night.

Come morning Ilana was still curled up to Jihoo. He woke with a smile on his face at the sight of her. He reached for her phone on the side table. It was about that time, they really should get up and ready. They were meeting the gang for a late breakfast and then he'd return to meet Harabeoji at the house while Ilana was sequestered by the ladies. He was able to get Kim KyuJong to come for their wedding dinner; Kim HyungJun was unable to obtain leave on such short notice. His fiancé would be coming to City Hall and to dinner to take pictures. After dinner, they would change and leave for the airport and their first honeymoon. Once they married in front of all their family and friends, he wanted to bring her back to Jeju. He knew she would very much enjoy it but for now, he had more surprises in store. One she would be hesitant, at first, but the second he knew she would love.

Jihoo turned and kissed Ilana's forehead. **_"Sarang, wake up, you need to get ready."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani,"_** she mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed. She was warm and comfortable and didn't want to wake up.

 ** _\- "Deh!"_** This time he kissed her lightly on the lips. ** _"I not am getting married without you."_**

Their wedding day! Or unofficial wedding day. This made her open her eyes and seeing Jihoo in such close proximity to her first thing in the morning made her practically jump out of bed.

Jihoo sat up with her and kissed her cheek, ** _"annyeong, Sarang. You need to get ready so we can be at the restaurant by eleven."_**

Jihoo got up and Ilana averted her eyes. Of course, he was in pajamas but she was slightly unsettled at the moment. Her heart was pounding and she hid her trembling hands under the quilt. **_"Gwenchana,"_** she told herself.

Jihoo and Ilana shared a large western breakfast. He knew she was too nervous to eat and would need to be coaxed; hence he fed her from his plate. For some reason, every time he looked at her she would turn away and blush. This just made him want to kiss her but not in front of everyone. He settled for holding her hand.

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Save some of those loving gazes for later,"_** JaeKyung teased the Bride and Groom.

 ** _\- "Gwenchana, na think they have enough to spare,"_** WooBin joined his wife.

This just made Ilana blush even more. Jihoo chuckled, _**"open,"**_ he said, giving her a forkful of pancake.

 ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, I can feed myself,"_** she pouted.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, but you're not."_**

 **** ** _\- "I am, see?"_** Ilana took the fork from him and began to eat.

Jihoo smiled, glad that she was at least eating something. He continued to stare at her as she ate. Even without makeup, his burgundy rose was lovely.

- ** _"Yah! Jihoo-yah makes me eat but he isn't?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm eating, see?"_** He took the fork and brought food to his mouth, mimicking Ilana's actions.

 ** _\- "Pabo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah Jihoo-yah, you're not going to wait too long to have your official wedding, maja?"_** YiJeong asked. **_"Ilana won't appreciate being too pregnant at the time."_**

Ilana choked on the food she was eating. Jihoo helpfully gave her juice to drink and pounded on her back. _**"Gwenchana,"**_ she said in between coughs reassuring Jihoo that she could breathe.

Seeing the color drain from her face and then return, he held her hand and smiled. **"** ** _Na think in the spring."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae hasn't told us where you are going to honeymoon."_**

 __ _ **\- "H-honeymoon?"**_ Ilana asked. Her mind was a Jumble of thoughts. She thought this was supposed to be an unofficial wedding but then realized, unofficial or not she'd still be his wife. As if sensing her nervousness, she felt his thumb caressing her hand. Everyone began to scold Jihoo for not even informing Ilana they'd be taking a honeymoon. _"_ _ **Yah Yoon Jihoo, don't you think you should inform Sinbu (Bride) of the Honeymoon?"**_ JunPyo said.

 ** _\- "Anieyo, Sinbu does better being surprised."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annchoah Sinlang (Groom),"_** Ilana pouted.

 **** ** _\- "Nae sarang,"_** he teased her. **_"Na won't say where our first stop is but it is a twenty-hour flight."_**

 **** ** _\- "Twenty hours!"_** As if thirteen hours from Los Angeles to Seoul wasn't enough torture.

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, it's the two of us now. Na won't let you be frightened,"_** he gazed lovingly into her eyes, sending his message to her heart while softly cupping her face.

Ilana tried to fill herself with his love and sincerity. He always made her feel she could accomplish anything and then she relied on her own strength and failed miserably.

 ** _\- "Our second stop will be Bath, England."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, Ilana, that sounds so romantic!"_** Gaeul gushed.

Ilana couldn't imagine why he picked Bath but there must be some reason behind it. Knowing her fiancé, it was meaningful and special. It was the setting for many Jane Austin books; so for a little while, Ilana tried to control her nervous jitters. She took small bites of food, appeasing him, lest he have to feed her. She was sure he would appreciate his bride not passing out from hunger at city hall. Nerves? Now that she would have to deal with.

After breakfast Jihoo and Ilana parted ways, gazing softly at each other before letting go of each other's hands. Ilana was being dragged off by the girls and Jihoo by the men. At the Gu mansion, Ilana was submitted to all sorts of torture, also known as beauty treatments. She had to reluctantly agree it was fun and looked forward to looking her best for Jihoo. The girls chatted idly while their hands and feet were massaged thoroughly for their manicures and pedicures, as well as having mini facials done.

 **** ** _\- "I wonder where your first stop is, Ilana?"_** Gaeul, the romantic was already thinking of places **.** ** _"England is about twelve hours and the states are about twelve or thirteen hours. So it's further than that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Knowing Jihoo, it's a quiet secluded place. If it's cold there, it will be perfect for snuggling indoors,"_** JaeKyung teased Ilana.

The esthetician said something in Korean and the girls all laughed. They weren't helping her nerves any. _ **"Gwenchana,"**_ _t_ he lady patted her hand kindly. She must have noticed it starting to shake a little. Ilana took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was going to be a very long afternoon and an even longer flight.

Three hours later, Ilana looked in the mirror and couldn't believe her reflection. Wedding dress, hair done in ringlets, hands perfectly manicured and the cute wedding boots she had purchased; for once she could almost believe she really was pretty.

 **** ** _\- "Go ahead and spin around, you know you want to,"_** JaeKyung said.

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, go for it."_**

Ilana did a little spin, just like a little girl with a new dress. Did she ever do that as a child she wondered? That was the wrong thing to bring to mind, it brought forth the tears. In a flash, she was being dabbed with tissues and scolded by her stylist. **_"Mianhae, guys."_**

JaeKyung knew about her family and she had recently informed JanDi and Gaeul; therefore, the three had an idea what the sudden long face was about. **_"Ilana-yah,"_** JanDi laid a comforting hand on her. **_"We know you must be missing your parents right now."_**

Ilana looked at JanDi and smiled. **_"Arrayo, na can't help it. I play what if all the time. If they were here, would I be here?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah but fate is funny that way, you can't know how it works."_**

 **** ** _\- "Fate, annchoah."_**

Jihoo was dressed in his tux, he had her ring. Ilana had gone off with JaeKyung the day before to purchase his. They decided later, they would think of an inscription and get them engraved. Jihoo stood unconsciously staring at the photo of him and his parents. Harabeoji walked into the room and saw him.

 **** ** _\- "Haengbokhae (Happy)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na, have a Gift for Ilana and you. Na have been working on it since last month. Na left Jihoo and Ilana alone these days so I could finish it. Come to my study."_** Jihoo followed his Grandfather. **_"There, against my desk chair, open it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji said it was for the two of us?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Na will send a replica to her family home, the original will stay here."_**

Jihoo was now curious as to what lay under the cloth. Slowly, he pulled it off. His hand flew to his mouth and tears welled up in his eyes. Leaning on the desk chair was a wall portrait of him, Ilana and both their parents. **_"Harabeoji! Choayo, chinchayo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, both families are smiling in the afterlife."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji. Kansamnida, arrayo Harabeoji put a lot of time into it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na expect grandchildren soon after we have the official ceremony."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, stop or I'll stop the wedding."_**

Harabeoji chuckled gruffly, ** _"boy, let me remind you, that it was you who couldn't wait and planned everything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji,"_** Jihoo smiled at his Grandfather.

The girls bundled Ilana to head out the door to Seoul City Hall. She wore a white floor-length coat Jihoo had bought her as punishment for paying for his tux behind his back as well as white cashmere gloves. Gaeul squealed with excitement as she walked behind Ilana, keeping the small train from sweeping the ground. **_"I'm so excited for Ilana! Nomu Yippeun!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gaeul-ah,_** **"** JanDi said. **_"Na think you want to get married again."_**

 __ _ **\- "Choah nae hanbok. Ilana-yah, for your official wedding you should wear a hanbok."**_ They stuffed Ilana carefully into the luxury van. _**"Chincha, how many yeoja get to wear their dress again, Ilana is lucky."**_ JanDi was still frugal, despite being married into the wealthiest family in the country.

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Ilana-yah, you're a little pale. Make sure you don't lock your knees. Fainting is the groom's job, not the bride's."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Unnie,_** **"** Ilana felt better just saying she was okay. If she told herself that enough times, she'd believe she wasn't nervous.

They arrived at city hall with plenty of time to spare. Knowing traffic would be an issue on Christmas Eve during rush hour, they left very early.

The men all arrived just after the woman; Gu JunPyo playfully offered Ilana a hand out of the van. He was playing his role as best man, even though, they were only registering their wedding.

 **** ** _\- "Ah, Ilana-yah, you have your passport and the documents from the U.S. Embassy, maja?"_**

Ilana paled and her eyes widened in fear. Furrowing her brows in worry, she said: ** _"Na gave them to Jihoo before I left this morning."_**

Jihoo and his Grandfather had arrived but YiJung continued. _ **"Chincha? He said you had them amongst your belongings?"**_ Ilana was too busy panicking to realize the rest of the guys were trying hard not to laugh and that Jihoo was walking up. As soon as she saw Jihoo she wanted to cry and as soon as the rest of the guys saw him, they began to laugh. Ilana was now very confused.

 **** ** _\- "Yah! So YiJung stop teasing her!"_** Gaeul scolded her husband.

 ** _\- "Mianhaeyo, Ilana-yah looked so nervous, Na wanted to make you laugh."_** YiJung was still laughing hysterically with the others.

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo has my passport?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, don't believe what pabo was telling you."_**

Ilana exhaled and smiled, **"** ** _Gomawoyo YiJung, it worked; chincha, na feel better."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang doesn't have to be nervous, this part isn't difficult. Hermosa (_** ** _beyond beautiful_** ** _),"_** he caressed her cheek.

 **-** ** _"Hermoso,"_** she touched his face, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

YiHyun and KyuJong had also just arrived. KyuJong bowed to his dongsaeng and her future husband. **_"Oppa! At least I have one Oppa-deul with me today."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wouldn't have missed it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na want a picture before you go in,"_** YiHyun said. _**"Group picture too!"**_ She was done snapping pictures in about five minutes and it was time to go in. Jihoo took Ilana's arm and they walked into the building.

The entire process took less than thirty minutes and Ilana was officially part of the Yoon family as Jihoo's wife. JunPyo and KyuJong were their witnesses and Harabeoji went in to be the proud Grandfather. YiHyun took many pictures of the couple and the others waited impatiently outside. Jihoo kissed her so softly; just brushing his lips against hers in a teasing manner at first until she searched for him and found him. Then his lips took hers slowly, enjoying their first married kiss. A ruckus arose as the rest of the gang cheered and shouted loudly for the new husband and wife.

Jihoo and Ilana rode back to the Yoon family home in the luxury van, while Harabeoji invited KyuJong to ride with him in the SUV. So YiHyun drove her own car as did the others.

The gang waited to enter until Harabeoji and the couple entered first. Jihoo couldn't resist and carried Ilana over the threshold, western style. **_"Nampyon! Between the dress and coat, I'll weigh a ton!"_** Ilana shouted. He didn't put her down until they were in the house and slipping off their shoes.

 _-_ _ **"Ani, with the dress and coat, Ilana is normal."**_ Everyone agreed to that.

A wedding feast had been laid out by servants and everyone sat but this was a sort of impromptu celebration, so toasts were said first, from heartfelt to funny.

 **-** ** _"Adul, Dtal, choah to see your smiles today. Jihoo Umma and Appa, Ilana Umma and Appa are celebrating with you today."_**

 **** ** _\- "To nae dongsaeng, the yeoja Na could see when she couldn't see herself. You've made Oppa happy that you opened your heart to a worthy namja. We wouldn't let you go to anyone less."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yo dude, remember who pushed you two together first."_**

They looked at each other and laughed, **"** ** _SungRyung Unnie...Noona!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Of the F4!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! And who reminded you that we were all behind you on this."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gunbae!"**_ Harabeoji said and everyone followed.

Jihoo took out her ring from his pocket. **"** _ **Ilana-yah, nae burgundy rose. Kansamnida for making me smile when you tripped that first day. Kansamnida, for being someone special, Na wanted to get to know. Kansamnida for coming into my life as someone Na could talk with and share my feelings and with that help you share yours. Kansamnida, for becoming my tree that I can share my garden with. Saranghaeyo."**_ He placed the wedding ring on her finger.

He didn't choose a plain band, but one surrounded by diamonds. She was beautiful and multi-faceted and strong like a diamond even if she didn't know it.

Ilana was sniffling as she accepted the ring and JaeKyung handed her Jihoo's ring. _**"Jihoo-yah, Na don't know what to say. You came into my life and turned me upside down and forced all the thorns that were strangling me out. Na tried to hide from you and you wouldn't let me. You made me believe in fairytales. Ara, you told me to believe God had brought us together. I don't understand how or why but I'm grateful. You taught me that I could love; I didn't have to deny it because you were the one. My Soulmate as Gaeul Unnie says. Kansamnida, for fighting so hard to save me and often getting cut on thorns for my sake. Saranghaeyo."**_ She placed the band on his finger. Ilana also chose a "Tiffany's" ring but she didn't want a plain one. She wanted it special like him. It had just the smallest details to make it stand out and that was Jihoo.

They held each other tight for a while and Ilana forgot all her nervousness of earlier in his embrace. Nothing else mattered, for the moment she could forget her fears: the plane ride, their destination, and the honeymoon. Everything that mattered was with her right that very second.

Everyone had eaten their fill and said goodnight. Jihoo and Ilana needed to change and get to the airport. Just before leaving, Jihoo took her into the study. He had re-covered the portrait earlier and he now brought her into the study. **_"Harabeoji has a wedding present for us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, he made it. It's a painting. Na think you will like it."_** He uncovered the portrait quickly.

Ilana had the same reaction, Jihoo did. _**"How?"**_

 __ _ **\- "He looked up Eommoni and Abeoji's pictures and took ours from the Club Eden grand opening and now we have a portrait of our parents at our wedding."**_ Harabeoji had embellished Ilana's white dress to include a veil and a bouquet of lilies. He added a boutonniere to Jihoo's lapel as well.

Ilana's tears were falling freely, ** _"Jihoo-yah, I need to thank him before we leave."_** Jihoo nodded and she ran off. _**"Harabeoji! Harabeoji!"**_ She called.

He was just getting ready to change into more comfortable clothing when he heard her cries. ** _"Deh child, what is it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida! Kansamnida!"_** She clung to his neck. _ **"It's beautiful! Chinchayo!**_ _"_ She kissed his cheek as if he were her own Grandfather since birth.

 **-** ** _"Ach! Go on, you'll be late for your flight,"_** he said gruffly.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji."_** She saw the secret smile he wore, just like his Grandson and for some reason was reluctant to leave.

 **** ** _\- "Ach, Na said to go on."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Ilana hugged him once more, before catching up to Jihoo.

 **SECTION END**

* * *

 ** _Arraso! It's done. I wrote 40 pages in about ten days. It took me one day just to go back and italicize the dialog and two days to post. If I waited one more day, you guys would've come looking for me. LOL! Plus I thought it might be hard to read 40 pages on AFF. I wish they could make pages you could bookmark instead of just chapters. Anyway! Section 3 is entitled 'Redemption'. As always, very thankful to all of you! Please comment away._**

 **** ** _\- Saranghae!_**

 ** _Comment...Subscribe...Vote_**


	92. Broken

III. Redemption

 _I called you answered_

 _And you came to my rescue and I_

 _I wanna be where you are_

 _Taken from_ _"Came to my Rescue"_ _by Hillsong United_

* * *

 _There is a method to my madness, please hang in there and keep reading._

* * *

 _December 29, 2014_

 _Sarang,_

 _Sarang, nae sarang. This is the last time I'll be able to call you that. Jwosongmnida, at least you won't get cut on my broken shards anymore. As you've experienced for yourself these last few days, I'm broken. I'm not whole, there was no use pretending that I am. It will only hurt you. Your wounds will heal but I can't be put back together again. You tried, it didn't work, there would still be cracks that can't be seen and all that love will leak through until there was nothing left. Kansamnida, I will never forget everything you did for me. I wish we can go back in time and you wouldn't have to get hurt for my sake. I can continue to be your admin and we could just remain good friends but I took your challenge and failed. Mianhamnida, nomu mianhamnida. I can't see the hurt in your eyes when you look at me. I don't want to be the cause of your hurting anymore._

 _The thing is real fairy tales don't have happy endings, I should have realized that. The Little Mermaid lived the rest of her life as seafoam, which seems like a good place for me. I'll fade away but I want you to live. Live for the two of us, juseyo. Be happy for the two of us then I can be happy too. Let Harabeoji find you a real woman. One that can give you all of herself and not be hindered by shame and fear. How many times can I say I'm sorry for you to not hate me? If I could ask you not to hate me I would but I can't or maybe you can just think of me with indifference. Then at least you'll have moved on. What can I do to repay this love and kindness you gave me? If you put a value on it and sue me, I'll work night and day to pay it back twice or three times over, it's the least I can do. But if you don't mind, can I keep Joy? She'll be my reminder of the one who gave me such joy, even if it was only for a little while._

 _Mianhae, I guess there's no such thing as yeongwhanee (forever) for me. Gwenchana, I didn't want to count on it. I was happy for that short time. Never doubt my love for you, it's because of that love I do this. I release you from your promise. You can let go, you don't have to hold me anymore. You'll never have to take care of me again. Jeongmal, I'll never be a burden to you again._

 _\- Saranghaeyo, Ilana Contreras._

 _P.S. I don't know why I can't remove your Mother's ring, I tried. It's stuck, it's never been tight. The wedding ring slid right off. I've left you my Mother's pearls as collateral. I trust you'll take care of them and even if you don't, it's my fault anyway. I'll find a way to get you your ring back._

* * *

 ** _Catalonia, Spain_**

 ** _December 31, 2014_**

Jihoo sat tall in the saddle as he surveyed the land from the lake. It was a beautiful and peaceful morning. Not nearly as cold as Seoul or New York, by those standards it was warm. Unfortunately, his heart was not still but it helped soothe the ache just a small bit. Every day since he received her letter, his mind and heart went through turbulent emotions. She'd told the family she was called away on an emergency and didn't want to wake her husband. He missed her already; this was only the third day. He'd gone back to their room to read the letter the housekeeper had given him and sobbed when he realized it was true, most of her things were gone. In her haste to go, she was forced to leave a few things behind. Then he was angry at her, that she hadn't trusted him and angry at himself for not being able to anticipate her decision and stop it. Why did he sleep through her leaving? He'd been in tune with every noise and movement she made the last few nights, he had scarcely slept himself finally succumbed to his own sleep deprivation. _**"Don't let go!"**_ She had cried out in fear from her nightmares, but in the end, she was the one who let go.

After his emotions ran their course for that day, he got ready and went for a ride, just like they had done the last few mornings. He rode hard across the open land, exhausting himself and horse and not really knowing in which direction he had gone. He didn't stop until he saw a building in the near distance. It was a small chapel, just like the one that sat on her property in California. Dismounting, he walked in and sat; he was sobbing within seconds. _**"Wae! Yesu gave her to me to love and I did! I do! Wae couldn't I hold on to her? What did I do wrong?**_ _"_ He closed his eyes and was quiet, unable to do anything but cry out to the Lord from his heart.

Jihoo thought he must have dozed off. He was startled awake by a dream or a picture in his mind. It had to be the grief he was going through but he was reminded of the little girl he had envisioned before. She was here on the property and he was helping her to mount a horse. He couldn't see himself but he somehow knew that was him.

 **-** ** _"For still the vision awaits its appointed time, it hastens to the end - it will not lie. If it seems slow, wait for it; it will surely come; it will not delay."_**

Jihoo heard a still soft voice which was what startled him. Looking around, no one was there. Strangely, he wasn't afraid though he felt his heart accelerating. His mind began to spin with different thoughts.

 **-** ** _"I release you from your promise. You can let go, you don't have to hold me anymore,"_** the letter read.

 **-** ** _"Do you promise not to let go? Even...even if I ask you too?"_**

 ** _\- "...I don't know what I'd do if...if I couldn't see you again?"_**

 ** _\- "...Na can't imagine life without you..."_**

 ** _\- "Paboya! Yesu, Na promised not to let her go and I did! What if she's sick or hurt? Where did she go? Yesu, eotteoke?"_** The tears began again. His heart was heavy with uncertainty. He always had the right plan; he always knew what to do. They came to _him_ to solve their problems, yet his own he couldn't solve.

 **-** ** _"For there is a time and a way for everything, although man's trouble lies heavy on him."_**

Again, he heard someone talking to him or at least it felt like someone was talking to him. It could've been, just a thought. **_"Yesu, Ihaeka andoeyo (I don't understand)?"_** He felt completely lost, even though it was like God was trying to tell him something.

 ** _\- "It's not like you to be impulsive."_** Jihoo heard Harabeoji's voice.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo, dear, have you been in prayer about this?"_** SungRyung had asked him worriedly.

\- **_"It was too soon? Is that what Yesu is trying to tell me? Na just wanted her by my side,"_** he sobbed.

He began to recount the days and figure what went wrong.

* * *

 ** _December 25, 2014_**

The Emirates chauffeur had dropped them off in Catalonia at her Mother's childhood home, now theirs. The horse farm was run by distant relatives that would be waiting for them to arrive. She had pouted when she was finally made aware of their destination.

 ** _-"Anae...,"_** he gave her his "no-nonsense" look that he reserved just for her. **_"Don't disrespect your parents' wishes. They carefully saved their heritage for you and our future family. Gwenchana, it will be easier this time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso...,"_** she still hadn't been happy about the trip but as usual he was right. Arriving there really didn't hurt as much, leaving was another story.

They had arrived at the house and farm roughly in the late afternoon and were greeted warmly and excitedly. Most of the Christmas festivities had passed the night before and early that morning but knowing of their arrival, the family was still celebrating. They had prepared a second feast just for them. They were shown to a large rustic looking bedroom that perhaps had belonged to her Grandparents at one time. Although they had both taken showers early that morning in the Emirates lounge in Dubai, their room had two bathrooms and were both able to freshen up again at the same time.

When Jihoo was done getting ready, he found his wife on the carpet in front of the fireplace looking at pictures. He sat behind her, circling his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest. As her hair was braided and out of the way he snuck a kiss behind her ear. Still damp from that morning's shower, her hair smelled fresh and sweet like her shampoo. **_"Sarang, your hair is probably still damp in the braid."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'll dry it later. Begopayo."_**

She was so beautiful to him and couldn't resist placing another kiss on her bare neck. This time, he let his lips linger and nuzzled her with his forehead and nose. He felt her tremble; he smiled against her and teased her. **_"Sarang is cold?"_** He brought his hands slowly down her arms.

 **-** ** _"A-ani,_** **"** she practically jumped. Turning to look at him for the first time and putting a little space between them, she giggled. _**"Jihoo-yah, mollah if I like your hair straight or wavy."**_ Since he didn't have his diffuser in his carry-on that morning, he had left his hair straight with only a bit of gel.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, mollah if I like Anae's hair in a braid and can kiss you here and here,"_** he kissed her again behind her ear and neck. She scrunched her shoulders to ward him off. _**"Or loose and Na can run my hands through it."**_ He entwined his finger around a wayward strand.

The look in Jihoo's eyes made Ilana stand almost a little abruptly. ** _"Kaja,_** **"** she extended her hand.

The house was full of guests, mainly third and fourth and fifth cousins on her Grandfather's side. Ilana didn't know any of them. They came to give her and Jihoo small wedding/Christmas gifts, most of them homemade. Jihoo had made all the arrangements and they had been alerted to the possibility of her arrival by her attorney. His heart swelled with love and pride as his wife slipped into her mistress of the house/princess role.

The table was laden with all kinds of seafood and crusty rolls, sautéed vegetables, and saffron rice. The wine was also plentiful of which Ilana still didn't partake. After eating and over dessert, Ilana asked about the pictures in the album. _ **"**_ ** _Aquesta és la seva mare_** **** ** _(They are your Mother)."_**

 ** _"Mama?"_** Ilana understood even less of the Catalan language then she did Korean.

 **** ** _\- "Sí, de pequeña_** _ **(**_ _ **Yes, when she was a child**_ _ **),"**_ Ilana's relatives had slipped back to Spanish, seeing that she didn't understand. **_"Su abuelo, solo hablaba Castellano en casa, por eso su madre le enseño Catalán (_** ** _You're Grandfather only spoke Castilian in the house, that's why your Mother never taught you Catalan_** ** _). Vengan, les mostraré más fotos_** ** _(_** ** _Come, I'll show you more photos_** ** _)."_** Jihoo and Ilana were led up to the library in a secluded area of the house. The walls had several paintings of her Mother and even a few of her as a little girl. **_"Mama!"_** Ilana stood in front of a wall portrait of her Mother in front of the Fazoli Grand Piano. Although tears formed in her eyes, she wasn't sad. The portrait was very beautiful and it actually made Ilana happy to see her happy Mother. They took time looking around the room and all the books, which made Ilana's eyes dance with glee. Most were in Spanish but there were a few in English. Her Mother and she must have taken after her Grandfather in their love of reading.

Following Ilana's cousin back to the living room, they sat back down to enjoy some music. It didn't take long before the food began to settle on top of having only about an hour's sleep at the lounge in Dubai. Jihoo was able to sleep a little longer, not plagued by her nerves. He was enjoying the music of the guitar until he noticed Ilana start to droop. **_"_** ** _Ah, perdón...mi esposa está cansada_** **** ** _(_** ** _Ah, if you'll excuse us, my wife is tired_** ** _),"_** Jihoo stood to excuse them.

 **-** _ **"A-ani! I want to listen to the music!"**_ She pouted.

This made everyone laugh. **_"Su marido quiere tener a su esposa a si mismo_** __ _ **(**_ _ **Your husband wants his wife to himself**_ _ **),**_ _"_ one of the women teased. **_"_** ** _Que_** ** _pasen_** **** ** _buenas noches_** **** ** _(_** ** _Have a good night_** ** _)."_**

Jihoo was pulling her up, **_"sarang is falling asleep."_**

 ** _\- "Descansen, será noche larga para la Señora Ilana (_** ** _Go rest, it will a long night for Mrs. Ilana_** ** _),"_** one of the older men called out.

Ilana's cheeks were burning. **_"The longer we stay, the longer you'll be teased,"_** Jíhoo told her.

Arriving at their room, Jihoo took advantage of them being alone and kissed her softly, teasingly. He wanted her to search for him like she did the day before. Feeling her hesitate he didn't stop until she met his lips a little more confidently. **"** ** _Go change, Sarang,"_** he gave her one more teasing kiss before reluctantly letting go. She nodded, grabbed the bag the girls had packed and ran to the bathroom to change.

Ilana stared in the bathroom mirror. JaeKyung, JanDi, and Gaeul had packed her a short full and flouncy white chemise. They had just neglected to tell her it was see-through and the matching robe didn't help all that much. Also in the bag were a flavored lip gloss, fragrant oil, and bath salts. She applied lip-gloss after brushing her teeth and washing her face. Taking a deep breath, she walked out the door twenty minutes after she first went in.

Jihoo had used the other bathroom to change into his own pajamas and of course, brush his teeth and wash his face. He was now settled comfortably in the bed, waiting for his wife. It was obvious she was nervous and that made him a little nervous as well. He wanted to make her happy and know she was special to him, not an object as she was treated during her captivity. Hearing the door, Jihoo looked in that direction. She looked as beautiful as ever in her chemise and long robe, like a true princess. It suited her well. She played nervously with her braid as she walked towards the bed. He didn't know she did that on purpose to cover herself as much as for nerves. Jihoo extended his hand to her. She climbed on the bed, careful to push the chemise as far down as possible, which wasn't that far. It stopped at mid-thigh. Had she not been short, it would barely have covered her rear. Taking care not to get tangled in the robe, she removed it and set it on the nightstand next to her.

 **-** ** _"Eeliwah (come here)."_**

She carefully slid over. He was in the middle of the bed and was thankful she didn't have to go too far.

He settled her against his chest in the crook of his arm. They were quiet for a few minutes. He felt her heart beating rapidly against him. Trying to relax her he rubbed her back and massaged her neck. It seemed to be working. _**"Sarang, nomu saranghaeyo,"**_ he finally spoke. She didn't respond and he noticed her breathing had changed. **_"Sarang?"_** She had fallen asleep. He slid from under her and turned to her. _**"Gwenchana sarang, rest. We have the rest of our lives to be together."**_ He kissed her lips lightly and snuggled her to his chest.

* * *

 ** _December 26, 2014_**

In the morning, light flooded their room, other than that everything was still. The house was solidly built and you couldn't hear what was happening downstairs. Opening his eyes, Jihoo saw it was well into the morning or later. His wife was still sleeping soundly, their legs were entwined and he held her close against him. Her neck was right in line with his lips and he couldn't resist. He kissed her neck slowly, then moving to her ear, he nipped at it gently.

This action immediately brought Ilana to consciousness; opening her eyes, she was startled by the hold on her waist. She jumped involuntarily as his lips moved to her shoulder, pushing her gown over just a little.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hashiminikka (Good morning), anae,"_** he said.

 **-** ** _"Morning?"_** She was still trying to wake up and process what happened or didn't happen the night before. She turned from her side to her back and he leaned over her without hesitating. With a hand still draped on her waist, he teased her lips with lazy morning kisses until he finally claimed her lips with more intensity than ever before. He felt her hesitate a little, thinking her shy. He ended the kiss and smiled gently at her while caressing her face and neck. **_"Choa, waking up next to you like this."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado,"_** she smiled bashfully. **_"Saranghaeyo, Jihoo-yah."_**

 ** _"Nado saranghaeyo."_** Laying his head back on the pillow, he rolled his wife toward him and kissed her slowly at first then tasted her bottom lip with his tongue, teasing her mouth open. He felt the tremor run through her and smiled at her 'anticipation' or so he believed. He continued his teasing and tasting and taking full-mouthed kisses. She didn't deny him but neither was she participating. He wanted so much to love her with his body and become one with her but he needed to work past her nerves for that to happen. He satisfied his lips with hers giving her light and teasing kisses then switching to more passionate and hungry, taking them completely and caressing her back with his hands. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, he gave her a sweet and gentle smile. He nuzzled her face and then grazed her lips with his, traveling along her jawline to nip at an earlobe and then down to her neck, placing feather-light kisses as he went. She was still stiff in his arms, he moved from her neck, kissing her eyes gently. _**"Gwenchana?"**_ He caressed her pale cheek that had just a hint of red on it. She responded only with a quick nod of her head. _**"Yippeun-ah,"**_ he slowly kissed her red cheek, then her forehead and back to her lips, savoring them slowly until he felt her body had relaxed against his. He trailed his lips, back to his favorite spot and moved down from there. He heard her breath catch when he brought her nightgown lower on her shoulders so he could kiss the swell of her breasts. He slowly brought a hand up from her waist to cup one breast gently teasing it with his thumb, while he continued kissing and nipping at her neck and down to the V in between her breasts. He felt her stiffen again and went back to make eye contact and softly kiss her nervous lips. He continued his exploration with his hand while trying to melt her nerves with his kisses. _**"Sarang, na want to get to know all of you,"**_ said his breathy voice in her ear before nipping his way down her breasts giving them soft kisses and flicks of his tongue. His hand moved slowly down to her leg, caressing and tickling her thigh. He kept this up, coaxing her legs to willingly part for him. This accomplished he brought his hand back to her waist and across her tummy and back to her waist sliding gently down to her lower abs and then to her sensitive area. His fingers had just grazed over her panty when he felt her stiffen again. Jihoo stopped at the sound of her whimper and looked up immediately. Her eyes were squeezed shut, hands clenched and trembling. Jihoo knew this wasn't pleasure but fear or shock, she was even holding her breath. Quickly he pulled her to him. _**"Sarang, what is it? Gwenchana, gwenchana. Just let me hold you."**_ She was neither responding to him nor pulling away, she wasn't there. Not opening her eyes and trembling, it took Jihoo at least five or more minutes of calling her and caressing her hair for her to react.

 **-** ** _"J-Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Sarang, I'm here. Don't leave me like that again,"_** he kissed the top of her head. **_"Gwenchana, just hold on to me until you stop shaking."_**

Ilana wanted so badly to stay in his arms but she couldn't. She needed room to breathe for a bit. She shook her head, **_" I-I need to use the restroom."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, let me hold you. Don't withdraw from me."_**

 **** ** _\- "I-I just have to go, jaebal."_** He released his hold on her and she pushed her way off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Throwing the shower on to block any noise, she quickly threw up. After brushing her teeth in the midst of crying, she washed her face. She tried to stop crying but the memory of her nightmare made her cry even more. The nightmare came without invitation and before her eyes were no longer the lover of her life but complete strangers roughly attacking her. Sitting on the floor, she tried to still her crying.

Jihoo waited worriedly for her to come out, her robe in hand. It took about fifteen minutes before she finally emerged, looking no better than when she went in. Jihoo wrapped the robe around her and then his arms. She was so pale and still trembling. **_"Sarang, your heart is racing. Let's lie down for a little longer. Let me hold you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae,"_** she said into his chest.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, you didn't do anything wrong. Mianhae, Sarang, Na went too fast."_**

 ** _\- "Ani!_** **You** _ **didn't do anything wrong!**_ _"_ Tears were beginning to fall again.

He kissed her cheek, _"_ _ **yippeun Sarang. Kaja, let me hold you."**_ He held her against him by the waist, fearing she would pass out any second. Not allowing her to remove her robe, he tucked her under the blankets making her as comfortable as possible. _**"I'll get your medicine, annchoah your heart beating so fast."**_

 __ _ **\- "Kajima!"**_ She pulled on his shirt as he was leaving the bedside. **_"Just hold me, juseyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** he said caressing her cheek. He slid in opposite of her and had her turn so that she was snuggled in the crook of his arm and her head was on his chest. He didn't say anything, just caressed her hair, the back of her neck and rubbed her back. Her heart rate slowly returned to normal but the episode left her exhausted and she fell asleep. Jihoo dozed off as well; after all, they had nothing else to do. They were on honeymoon.

Waking up, Jihoo saw Ilana still slept and decided to shower and get dressed. By the time he was done, Ilana had awakened. **_"How is nae anae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana,"_** she sat up and was looking down at the blanket, instead of Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Chincha?"_** He lifted her chin to look at him. He gave her a peck on the lips. He felt her jump back slightly but he just smiled at her. ** _"Get ready and we'll make something to eat and go for a walk."_**

They went down to the kitchen and were in luck, the housekeeper had saved them stew and freshly baked rolls. Neither had realized how hungry they were and ate every last bit, much to the housekeeper's amusement. She had her thoughts as to why they were so hungry. Little did she realize it was the complete opposite of the truth.

They walked hand in hand ready to go exploring. The first building next to the house was the stables. The two looked at each other and grinned. Fifteen minutes later, they were both mounted. **_"This is beautiful, gomawo for dragging me here. I was very little last I was here; I hand-picked_** **** ** _Basilio_** **** ** _at the time. We had four horses shipped from here."_**

 _ **"Anieyo, na wanted you to feel close to your Appa and Umma."**_ They walked their horses along the river. It was just like a postcard. A few wild Horses dotted the landscape, snow-capped mountains in the distance, a river a lake and a forest surrounded the property. Ilana's spirits lifted with the beautiful scenery. **_"Nampyon! Race you to the other end of the property!"_** She rode off without warning and Jihoo chased after her. Ilana won of course.

 **-** ** _"Anae cheated!"_** Jihoo said, pulling up next to her.

 **-** ** _"Andwae! Nampyon is too slow."_**

 ** _"Ah, we'll see who's too slow; race you back!"_** This time Ilana was left to catch up.

Arriving back at the stables laughing like two kids, Jihoo dismounted first and then helped his wife down. Even if she was more than capable, he wanted to hold her in his arms. She may be smiling and laughing with him on the outside but he knew this morning had left her more troubled than she would admit. Trapping her in his arms, **_"bpo bpo,"_** he playfully demanded. She smiled at him before kissing his cheek. He refused to let her escape. **_"Bpo bpo."_** He saw her draw a short breathe before placing her lips gently on his. He wasn't about to let her go, he held her firmly against him and loved her lips with his. She made a surprised noise in her throat but didn't pull away. His kiss tried to convey his emotions. He wanted her to feel his love for her, all of her even the darkness that sometimes overtakes her. He ended that kiss and continued kissing her cheek and her head and another peck on the corner of her mouth. He felt her heart beating under his fingers that caressed her neck. **_"Saranghae_** **,"** he whispered in her ear. He saw her tears threatening to fall.

 **-** ** _"Nado saranghae. Nomu saranghae, chincha."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara nae anae, ara."_** He heard the desperation in her voice as if he wouldn't believe her. He wiped the tear that had spilled over and kissed her face where it had fallen. **_"Jeongmal,"_** he reassured her.

* * *

 ** _December 27, 2014_**

Jihoo played with Ilana's unbound hair as she slept. She'd had another episode earlier in the morning. Having seen her hesitation to go back to their room, he gave her a kiss goodnight spooned with her against him, content just to hold her. While she thought he slept he felt her weeping silently. He didn't let her go but held her all the more tightly.

He tried again to be intimate with her that morning. This time he didn't let go of her lips as he let his hand caress her body slowly and gently. Not letting her break eye contact with him. He felt her shiver but didn't pull away. When he thought it safe, he began to trail kisses down her neck and to her breasts. He pulled her nightgown down slowly as he went, not making any rash movements. He felt her tense and ball up her hands. He stopped his attention to her body and kissed her hands and trailed kisses back up her arms. She was still shaking. _**"Sarang, tell me to stop,"**_ he nipped at her stomach, trying to tickle a response from her but none came. He looked up to see the tears falling silently. She had left again and was no longer in the room. Pulling her gown back up, he drew her into her arms. **_"Sarang, Sarang!"_** He called but there was no response, she couldn't hear him. Her face was full of fear at whatever she was seeing. **_"Sarang! Look at me, no one is hurting you. Gwenchana, come back to me."_** Torn between leaving her side and getting her a damp towel, he one-handedly removed a pillowcase and dampened it with water from the bedside table. He dabbed the back of her neck and her chest, speaking to her soothingly as he went. It took her twice as long to react this time.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah? Wh-what happened?"_** She wasn't aware of how much time had passed or what happened. ** _"I-I couldn't see-see you? I-I could o-only see them. I'm so-so cold, I can't stop shaking."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm here, Na haven't left."_** He tried to infuse his warmth into her.

Even after a few minutes, she still couldn't stop breathing heavily. **_"Did...did...you..."_** she couldn't say what she wanted to say.

\- **_"Sarang what is it?"_**

Ilana tried again. **_"Did...were you able t-to you know?"_** She took a quick peek at him and saw he didn't comprehend. She buried her face in his chest again. **_"Were you able...to...finish what you...started?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae! How could I even think of it?"_** He rubbed circles on her back. _**"You're more important to me than sex."**_ He was blatant but was trying to make a point.

She held him tightly, she needed him next to her but wasn't she being selfish? How could she keep denying him? **_"Just...just do it, Sarang. Gwenchana."_** It wouldn't be any more unpleasant than before. At least somewhere in the back of her mind would be the man she loved. With eyes closed, she lifted her face and kissed him as hard as she could and let her hand move to his rippled abs and kept going.

Jihoo was shocked at what she had just said and even more at what she was doing. **_"Sarang!"_** He pushed her away so he could see her tear-stained face. **_"Micheousso?_** ** _Andwae!"_** He shouted unintentionally. **_"Na could never force you; we'll work on it slowly. It's only our third day; we have a lifetime to be together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, look at our parents, they should have been here with us still and they aren't. Jihoo-yah! Just do it, she hit his shoulder with her fist. What good am I to you then?!"_** She sobbed.

 **-** _ **"Ilana-yah! Look at me!"**_ He shook her slightly but she refused.

Ilana was feeling a discomfort in her chest.

Jihoo could see something was wrong, she rubbed her chest with her hand and her face showed as if with pain. **_"Ilana-yah, sarang, what's wrong? Are you in pain? One through ten, how bad is it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It just hurts, mollah."_**

He didn't need to be told it was her Tachycardia acting up again. **_"I'm getting your medicine."_** She didn't want him to go but she couldn't hold on to him. **_"Any other symptoms? Talk to me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Headache."_** The pain had begun at the base of her skull and was quickly working its way upward.

 **-** ** _"Take your medicine,"_** Jihoo lifted Ilana's head from her knees; he brought the glass to her lips and then the pill. He tucked them both back into bed and held her as she cried silently.

 __ _ **\- "Lord, what can I do for her?"**_ He prayed, before waking her up, later that day

* * *

 ** _Back to Present_**

 ** _December 31, 2014_**

 _Jihoo continued to look over the lake. They had spent the next two days racing the horses, picnicking and just enjoying each other's company. He made her laugh, he kissed her but the light was dimming in her eyes. He should have known this; he should have anticipated the pattern of thoughts that led her to make an ultimate decision. And yet, he didn't; he failed them. He was too busy trying to make her happy when she was feeling miserable. He heard her sniffles in the middle of the night, when she thought him asleep. He still asked himself how he slept through her leaving. Sighing, he had some sense of peace at leaving, going on without her. Would they see each other again? Yes, of that he was certain; he had a promise from God. If he was certain of seeing her again, he shouldn't worry, she would be just fine, right? The problem was, by worrying, he wasn't thinking how much he missed her. WooBin could easily find her if he asked but no, he needed to let her go and find her own way back to him. Taking out his phone, he began typing a message, perhaps sooner rather than later, he'd be able to deliver it._

Sarang,

Nae sarang youngwhanee. Nomu Bogoshipo. It's the third morning I've woken up without you by my side. The morning is beautiful, even if I ache to have you by my side. The temperature is still mild but it will drop again soon. There are a few horses wandering about the property. I'm surprised they know to stay out of the gardens. Of course, they are bare at the moment; everything edible is in the greenhouse. Sarang missed the foal being born this morning. The handlers had been betting for days now, did you know? Your cousins are worried about you but I told them we'd be reunited soon. I pray that we will. You see, Na haven't let go. Sarang made me promise not to let go even if you ask me to. I remember God's promise and the promise I made to you and I can live like that; for a little while anyway. Don't take too long or I might have to go looking for you before I'm supposed to. Na like Eommoni's childhood home, Na can't wait to come back. Na think the spring would be beautiful; everything will be green and blooming. Na will be leaving for Bath, in a few hours. You'll be missing your big surprise. Deh, Sarang doesn't like surprises but you'll like this one. Na will tell you about it when I get there. Be well, Na will be praying for you.

\- Saranghaeyo, Nampyon

He went by the chapel before he left and prayed for her, ** _"Yesu, let her be well._** ** _Help me not to worry and trust in you."_**

* * *

 ** _January 1, 2015_**

Se he bok ma nee ba deu se yo (Happy New Year), sarang.

Na enjoyed relaxing in our suite yesterday. From the Window Na could see everyone rushing back and forth getting ready to celebrate. I pray you received the New Year well. Na have a feeling you didn't return to New York. That is my hope that you've gone to your home in Los Angeles where Nana, Brendon, Bae Suzy-ssi, and Park JungMin-ssi can help you get better and come back to me sooner. Na want to be angry with you but can't. Not when I think of you crying at night. You didn't think I noticed? Ara you're hurting and Na get angry that you took this decision without me and hurt yourself further. Do you realize how alike we are? Na don't think of my own pain but of yours. I still can't believe you would have me hurt you just to satisfy my flesh. That also angered me, that you would think me that low. Ani; that you would think of yourself that low. Ilana is and always will be, (deh yeongwhanee, sarang) nae anae, not an object to be abused and discarded. Na was tempted to teach you a lesson but I couldn't because then we both would be broken.

It's almost dinner time here. Na will probably take it in my room, as far as anyone knows, anae wasn't able to come at the last minute, hajiman na promised to come and take lots of pictures for when we are able to come back together. I pray that God's time passes quickly. Na don't know the reason for this but I trust Him to bring you back safely. Tomorrow is the Downton Abbey tour, sarang said she began to watch that series and enjoyed it. Since the botanical gardens and shopping wouldn't be the same without you, I booked that instead.

Na can already hear you telling me you'll pay me back. Ilana can pay for our official wedding and honeymoon. This was just practice, now we know what to do right next time. Bogoshipo sarang.

\- Saranghaeyo, Nampyon

Jihoo looked out the window at the quaint little town below _._ _ **"Are you eating well sarang? Yesu, let her be well and may it be your will she come back to me soon."**_

* * *

 **January 2, 2015**

Sarang,

Pigonhaeyo but sarang would've been so happy. Na took many pictures and can't wait to show them to you. Downton village is just as charming as Bath. It reminds me of being in Busan, where man's progress has left it largely untouched, unlike New York City and Seoul. The pubs in these small towns are very unique. Unlike our pop-ups where people come to drink by themselves or with their small group, here, everyone talks to everyone. Sarang knows I like to keep to myself and it was almost impossible. Na think we'll be doing more dining in then out on our return. Na did get you a souvenir. Our first as a married couple. When we get together again, we'll make an album of this trip. Just as a reminder that whatever trials come our way, our love still stands. Saranghaeyo. Bogoshipo. Na want to hold you, to kiss you. Sarang left a few things behind. One of them is a scarf and it still smells of your perfume. It's long enough that I'm wearing it under my jacket. It's the only way to have you next to me for now. Is it really only the fifth day? Are you hurting somewhere alone? Or did you go home to Nana. She'll be worried and fussing over her Niña. I pray you're safe at home with Nana and the rest of your extended family. If Juan Carlos Uissa tries to do anything to you, I threatened to have his license taken away. Park Jung Min-ssi was there. He said KyuJong Uissa would help. Should I try contacting you or Nana? It would be so much easier to go after you right now but then what? For you to reject me based on your assumption that you are unworthy? Anieyo, Na will have to wait. Na waited for you this long, what's a little longer? Our love is worth waiting for, sarang. Let's learn our lessons well and we will be reunited soon. Na believe in that.

\- Saranghaeyo, Nampyon

Jihoo repeated his daily, often multiple times a day, prayer. _ **"Yesu, let her be well and may it be your will she comes back to me soon."**_

* * *

 **January 3, 2015**

Sarang,

Eotteokhke jinaeseyo (How are you)? Bogoshipo. This is worse than going to Seoul for a week and leaving you in New York. At least I knew when I'd be back and we could still communicate. Na think we'll have many things to talk about when we see each other again. Should Na tell you where I'm at right now? Not only that but what I'm wearing? There are not many men on this tour, Sarang; you will be in trouble for leaving me alone. Naega watching English Country Dancing at an assembly room in Meryton. And what I'm wearing? It's more suited for YiJung, than me but I wanted to wear it for you. It's a seventeenth-century English men's suit. Is sarang happy now? Just wait until you see the picture. This was all for you, sarang. If you debase yourself one more time, Na will get Nana to make you the spiciest chile as punishment. If we are in Seoul, JanDi can make you her spiciest dish.

Have you guessed what I'm doing, sarang? Na did say it was a tour. We saw Longborn Church earlier, should we have our official wedding there? We can fly everyone over? I suppose that will be one of the things we'll talk about later. Anyway, I'm on a Pride and Prejudice tour, paboya. Na told sarang she would like this surprise. We're staying the night near Bath but tomorrow we'll be staying in Hunsford at the Bennet's home. Na thought you would enjoy that. Since Na don't want to dance without you, the yeoja are calling me Mr. Darcy but Na told them I was more Mr. Bingley since my Jane is waiting for me elsewhere. Knowing nae sarang, she expects never to see me again but I can hold on. Na can wait for Yesu to do His work in your life. Na pray for you every day, hoping He gets tired of me asking and returns you to me sooner. I have never found myself on my knees quite so much. Na was always timid in my prayers but not now. When I feel overwhelmed and uncertain of where you are? How you are? And when will I see you? I stop and pray and get peace of mind and am able to continue. I commend you to Him sarang. Don't be so stubborn, arraso?

As always, saranghaeyo, Nampyon.

 **** ** _\- "Yesu, let her be well and may it be your will she comes back to me soon."_**

* * *

 ** _***Hiding under the table***_**

 ** _Please don't kill me?! Don't unsubscribe! Just hang in there! There is always a reason for everything and this has been planned since the beginning. I promise this will be short-lived. I'm a firm believer in happy endings. The chapter is short, but I think they'll get longer as this section unfolds. Please let me know if the layout is confusing. It's flashbacks within flashbacks and letters. I kinda didn't know how to do it. Please comment, don't unfriend me, or ignore me. Jaebal!_**

 **** ** _\- Saranghaeyo! Chincha!_**

 ** _"He lifted me out of the pit of despair, out of the mud and the mire. He set my feet on solid ground and steadied me as I walked along."_**

 ** _***I'm horrible at Ud, I wasn't raised with it, no one ever made me speak formally, sorry.***_**


	93. Which Voice to Follow

_Kind of dark, mianhae..._

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

 ** _January 3, 2015_**

Ilana had been back home now five days. She hadn't spoken a word since her return. She'd barely slept or eaten.

Brendon had received her text and picked her up at the airport. _**"I need you to pick me up outside of the arrival gate,"**_ was all she wrote.

- ** _"Miss! What happened?"_** He had asked upon meeting her. Ilana's face was mostly void of color and she moved slowly as if lifeless. She barely acknowledged his presence.

 **-** ** _"Miss, where's Dr. Jihoo? Are you sick? What's going on?"_** She didn't open her mouth or acknowledge any of his questions. _"_ _ **Miss Ilana, did he hurt you in any way?"**_

She saw Brendon getting angry. To this, she empathetically shook her head. **_"No he didn't hurt me, I hurt him,"_** she thought.

Brendon thankfully brought a luggage cart with him; Ilana used it to lean on.

She had no recollection of arriving at her home. She woke in her bed, attached to the oxygen and IV, with Suzy hovering over her. **_"Unnie! What happened, do you realize your heartbeat is out of control?!"_** Ilana turned her head and ignored her friend. She had left her reason for living in Catalonia, what good was a heartbeat. She had posted a letter before she left. If Jihoo hadn't already called him he would find out soon enough. She deserved their hate but she didn't think she could live knowing they hated her. Why hadn't she guarded her heart? She would still have her best friend. She just wanted so desperately to be normal. Her crime was falling in love, knowing that giving her body to a man again would be an issue. No matter how she tried not to let it be. Why couldn't he have just forced her when she gave him permission too? Then she could have stayed, couldn't she? She didn't know anymore, only that the pain in her heart was worse than her parent's death and even her abduction.

Ilana lay in bed staring out the window with Joy curled up next to her. Nana had drawn open the curtains earlier. She rehashed everything in her head trying to come up with a different solution but unable to think of anything different. Joy had not left her side since she came home, she was just like Jihoo. She knew when she didn't feel well or was sad. She'd been beyond both since her return. Ilana still hadn't spoken a word all week. She knew everyone in the house was worried but she couldn't bring herself to speak. It was as if she'd forgotten how. Also, what good was it to eat when she had no appetite? In fact, when they did manage to coax her into eating she threw it right back up. Nana brought her a pitcher of water and fresh juices throughout the day. If she wouldn't eat, at least she would drink small bits at a time. It was like those first few weeks on the ship, except if she slept three hours in twenty-four it was a lot. She couldn't sleep because his face was always the first thing she saw when she closed her eyes. Ilana realized her nightmares had come true. She was away from him and could no longer see him and he couldn't save her. She couldn't eat or even cry, this was her own doing. She didn't deserve sympathy, she didn't deserve anything. She was broken and ugly. Jihoo had tried to put her back together again and couldn't, all that was left was for him to throw her away. It was best she did that for him now before she hurt him more with the jagged pieces of her heart. She was useless and didn't deserve to eat, cry, or even live.

Usually, when the house was still with Nana out doing something and Brendon running her around or picking up clients and Suzy was either working or studying, Ilana would escape the house and sit in the garden or brush the horses. It helped ease the pain in her chest that never really went away. She didn't really want it to completely go away, it reminded her of who she was. Dressed in a tunic sweater and leggings and a pair of walking shoes, she carefully looked around and saw that Nana wasn't home. Brendon must have taken her to do the weekly errands. Suzy and Jung Min were probably in the cottage. Bringing an empty glass to the kitchen to wash, she realized she was alone. Carefully washing the glass and setting on the drying mat, her eyes focused on the knife block.

 **-** ** _"Do it,"_** she heard a frightening, yet compelling, voice say. _"_ _ **You've been wanting this for sixteen years. You're all alone now. No one to rescue you."**_ Ilana pulled out a knife and turned the faucet on. **_"You're broken, useless, not worthy of anyone's love."_** The voice continued.

It was true; everything that was being said was true. She was useless and useless to the one who made her believe she wasn't was just lying to herself. Tears began to fall again as her hand holding the knife began to shake, placing it against her wrist under the water.

 **-** ** _"No tengas miedo, pues yo estoy contigo; no temas, pues yo soy tu Dios. Yo te doy fuerzas, yo te ayudo, yo te sostengo con mi mano victoriosa_** **** ** _(_** ** _Fear not, for I am with you; be not dismayed, for I am your God; I will strengthen you, I will help you, I will uphold you with my righteous right hand_** ** _)."_** Ilana remembered words her Nana had told her once before but didn't put the knife down.

 **-** ** _"He's never been with me,"_** she thought stubbornly.

 **-** ** _"Finish it; end it here. It's for the best; no one will ever have to bother themselves with you again. Just think how much happier Jihoo will be knowing that he'll never have to think of you again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes,"_** she agreed with the voice. **_"I'll finish it."_** Sliding the knife into her skin but only managed a non-life-threatening cut; she was startled into dropping it by Jihoo's voice.

 **-** ** _"Sarang! Hajima!"_**

She dropped the knife and looked behind her but there was no one.

 **-** ** _"Micheosseo, who would want you?"_** The voice that was driving her to end it, said.

Shaking her head, she ran out of the kitchen to the garden and beyond. What had she been about to do? Her chest was hurting but she just kept running with no idea where she was going. The back gate leading to the hills was unlocked and she went right past the gate.

 **-** ** _"I lift up my eyes to the hills. From where does my help come? My help comes from the_** ** _Lord, who made heaven and earth."_**

Ilana heard a soft voice as she went on blindly, sometimes running sometimes walking. **_"He won't help me,"_** Ilana continued her stubborn thoughts as she went.

 ** _-"Don't try to understand, just believe,"_** Jihoo had told her.

 **-** ** _"Why would he help me?"_**

She remembered then the dream she had on her way back to New York from Los Angeles.

 **-** ** _"Papi!_** ** _Cuando Dios me amó_** ** _(_** ** _When did God love me_** ** _)?_** ** _Me dejo sola en este mundo_** ** _(he left me alone in this world)."_**

 ** _\- "No Chiquita (little one),_** ** _tuviste a Nana_** ** _(_** ** _you've had Nana_** ** _),_** ** _quien a orado por ti desde que estabas en mi vientre hasta hoy_** _**(**_ _ **who's prayed for you since you were in my womb until today**_ _ **)."**_ Her Mother had answered.

 _-_ **_"¡Dios te envía su amor y su verdad, hija_** ** _(_** ** _Daughter, God will send forth his loving-kindness and his truth_** ** _)!_** ** _No tengas miedo,_** ** _el amor viene de Dios_** ** _(_** ** _Don't be afraid, love comes from God_** ** _)."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lo intente_** _ **(I tried),**_ _ **Mama!"**_ _Ilana argued back._ _ **"**_ ** _Dije la verdad y me deje llevar por el amor_** **** ** _(I told the truth and I let myself get swept away by love_** ** _)._** ** _Pero en el final_** **** ** _(_** ** _But in the end_** ** _),_** ** _termine hiriéndolo con el mismo amor que le tengo_** **** ** _(_** ** _I ended up hurting him with that same love that I have for him_** ** _)._** ** _Tal y como siempre lo pensé_** ** _(just like I always thought_** ** _),_** ** _no puedo ser mujer completa_** ** _(_** ** _I can't be a whole woman_** ** _)."_**

Ilana continued, powered by an unseen force as her chest ached, it was hard for her to breathe and she hadn't eaten or slept properly all week. She walked and sometimes crawled her way to the top of the hill arguing with her negative thoughts, with Nana, with her parents, and with God. Evidently having forgotten she wasn't on speaking terms with Him.

JungMin and Suzy had gone to a movie and late lunch and were now on their way back to the house. JungMin noticed his wife slightly absent. **_"Yeobo is worried over cheohyeong (sister-in-law)?_** ** _She hasn't said anything?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Not a word, she's getting weaker every day. I don't have Jihoo Uissa's number. After, her pneumonia incident, I never thought to need it again. I think Nana might have it, she's been praying over a piece of paper and I just have a feeling it's his number. The memories of home and her parents were too much and she wanted to leave early for Seoul. And chincha, yeobo, I'm afraid to call him. I wonder what happened."_**

 **** ** _\- "Brendon told me he heard she went through something similar when she was a teen,"_** Min said.

 **-** ** _"Ara something traumatic happened, Nana has said as much."_**

 **** ** _\- "I have a feeling nae hyeong deul know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, they know something. Remember that night on the ship; we all spent the night in her cabin, except for you and Maknae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, you said she had a severe panic attack?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, KyuJong Oppa said she told them the possible cause of her depression. That's all he said. She didn't think they would want anything to do with her after. Yeobo, I've had my suspicions and it's too horrible to think about but what if she was assaulted?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, you don't think Jihoo Uissa found out and rejected her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na have a feeling he knew already. Why else would she agree to marry him? She really loves him, you can tell. Nana says she's has heard her calling him when she finally falls asleep. Na don't think he would try anything...you know...inappropriate?"_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, you should have seen how worried he was for her. If he wanted to try something, he would have done it long ago. Na don't think she would have been fiercely defending him if he had."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Brendon did say he's asked her several times if Jihoo Uissa hurt her and she shakes her head 'no' almost desperately."_**

 **** ** _\- "Eottoke, at this rate she'll kill herself before we know anything."_**

 **** ** _\- "We'll think of something, even if we have to call Jihoo Uissa ourselves."_**

 **** ** _\- "Min!"_** Suzy thought of something. **_"He hasn't called her at all, Na think she has her cellphone turned off somewhere and she's not wearing her engagement ring!"_** Suzy practically jumped in her seat at this realization. _"_ _ **Why didn't I realized it before? Omo! Do you think they broke up? But she's wearing a wedding band on her right hand? Eottoke?"**_ She said again.

 **-** ** _"Aish! It doesn't make sense. Ani, we have to wait until she's ready to talk."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, I'm really worried about her. You haven't seen her; she just stares at the window or pets joy. Nana says she barely eats at all. Her heart rate has been severely irregular since she got back. Min, she's on a path of self-destruction!"_**

Jung Min held his wife's hand as he drove; they were nearly back to the house.

They arrived ten minutes later to find an overly worried Nana. Suzy had wanted to sit with Ilana for a little while so they had gone in through the house.

- ** _"_** ** _Ay muchachos_** ** _(_** ** _Kids_** ** _)!_** ** _Qué bueno que llegan_** ** _(_** ** _it's a good thing you're here_** ** _),_** ** _mi Niña no les ha llamado_** ** _(_** ** _my girl hasn't called you_** ** _)?_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo halmoni?"_** **Jung Min said.** ** _"_** ** _Algo pasa_** ** _(_** ** _What's going on_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Estoy preocupadísima_** ** _(_** ** _I'm extremely worried)_** ** _!_** ** _Encontré la llave de la cocina abierta_** **** ** _(_** ** _I found the water running in the kitchen_** ** _),_** ** _un cuchillo en el fregadero y la puerta del jardín abierta_** **** ** _(_** ** _a knife in the sink and the garden door open)_** ** _._** ** _Mi Niña no está por toda la casa_** ** _(_** ** _My girl is not anywhere in the house_** ** _)._** ** _Brendon anda buscándola por afuera_** ** _(_** ** _Brendon is looking for her outside_** ** _)."_**

JungMin gave Suzy a run down as Nana was talking way too fast for her to even attempt to pick out key phrases. **_"Ilana's missing; she said something about the kitchen and a knife. I'm not sure what that was about."_**

Brendon came in at that moment, ** _"the back gate is open. I'm going to look for her, there's definitely footsteps going to the trail leading into the hills."_**

 **** ** _\- "Brendon, she's too weak for a hike!"_** Suzy exclaimed.

 **-** ** _"I don't know…she knows these hills well. No matter if she was sick or not, she always managed to go out and come back. I'll have no choice but to take one of the horses."_** He wasn't a proficient horseman but it would be the easiest way to go after her and bring her back. **_"She's not...herself right now. Anything can happen."_**

JungMin didn't miss the strange tone in his voice. ** _"I'll walk out with you. Anae, stay with Halmoni, I'll be right back."_**

Suzy nodded, ** _"come, Halmoni, let me make you some tea."_** Suzy half pulled a worried Nana.

Outside, JungMin followed Brendan out to the stables. **_"Arraso, what are you not saying?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Was I that obvious?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh. We're her friends; Ilana is my wife's best friend."_**

 **** ** _\- "True but even best friends have secrets."_**

 **** ** _\- "But when it comes to life and death, secrets need to be revealed. How can we help if you're not telling us everything? "_**

 __ _ **\- "The thing is, I don't know if you can help even if I told you. I've got to reach her in time."**_ They were in the stable yard now. **_"A year after her parent's accident she was alone in the house and attempted to take her life."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo!"_** JungMin covered his mouth in shock.

 **-** _ **"Now she was alone again, there was a knife in the kitchen sink, the water was running, and she's gone."**_ Brandon had already mounted. **_"It just sounds...I have to go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish!"_** An irritated and worried JungMin made his way back to the house. **_"_** ** _Nana, ay otro lugar en donde pueda estar_** **** ** _(_** ** _Is there anywhere else she could be_** ** _)?"_**

Nana shook her head, not thinking of anything. ** _"_** ** _Quizás por el Centro_** **** ** _(maybe towards the town center_** ** _)?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso, I'll take the car and see if I see her."**_ JungMin kissed his wife. **_"Call me if she comes back."_**

Ilana had managed to get to the top of the hill but in a lot of pain. Her chest felt like it was going to explode and so did her head. The cut on her wrist had at least finally clotted but it stung. She continued walking, without direction, feeling like she was being pursued or pushed and all she could do was to keep going. She figured if she died in the hills, perhaps a mountain lion would devour her and no one would have to know. They could just think she disappeared and never came back. Her mind continued making ridiculous thoughts. If she disappeared what would happen to Nana, Brendon, and the company. She was only thinking of herself at the moment and her own pain. She shook her head to dispel the countering thoughts and tried going back to her original plan of disappearing from everyone's life.

The pain in her chest and head was getting worse and the black dots were getting bigger. Surprisingly for a Saturday afternoon, there was no one around. She was already on the way downhill and she couldn't keep going. Jihoo's worried face was suddenly in front of her and she lost her footing and slid.

A couple in their early thirties were on their way back down from the other side of the hill. Several trails connected nearby. **_"Honey, slow down,"_** **a woman said.**

 **** ** _\- "Sorry, dear. I just have this feeling like we need to hurry back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, wait for me. I have the car keys."_** **She laughed.**

Almost ten minutes later, they could see what looked like someone had fallen. _"_ _ **Oh! Honey! Over there!"**_ The woman tapped her husband's arm to make sure he was looking in the direction she was pointing.

 **-** ** _"I see, come on. This must be why I felt like God was telling us to hurry back."_** They began walking as quickly as possible towards where Ilana lay only half-conscious.

- ** _"Miss, miss?"_** The husband began to call Ilana as soon as they were a few steps from her.

 **-** ** _"Miss, are you okay?"_** His wife had already crouched next to her. **_"Honey! She's really pale but I can see scrapes under the smudges of dirt on her face."_**

 **** ** _\- "I hope she didn't hit her head when she fell. Miss?"_** He was checking the back of her head to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

Ilana heard voices around her but was having a hard time reacting. Her eyes had closed and they were too heavy to open.

 **-** _ **"Miss? It's okay, you'll be fine. Lord, you brought us here for a reason; please let us have arrived in time?"**_ She prayed and began wiping Ilana's face with a small towel she had in her backpack.

 **-** ** _"I'm going to call 911."_**

Ilana heard that and that was something she absolutely didn't want. She'd be taken right to Presbyterian Intercommunity and right back into her cousin's power. She couldn't let that happen.

 **-** ** _"Honey! She's reacting!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hello?"_** He said to the 911 operator. **_"We're off Rattlesnake Ridge in the hills. We found a woman unconscious."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo..."_** Ilana was able to mumble almost inaudibly. She hadn't spoken since she left Barcelona and answered in the first language she could think of.

 **-** ** _"Honey!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Ah! It looks like she's reacting."**_ He was instructed to ask for her name. ** _"Miss? What's your name?"_**

Ilana shook her head; the headache was still there and made it hard for her to focus. She tried sitting up, someone helped her.

 **-** ** _"Miss, can you understand me? Please tell me your name?"_**

Ilana blinked, the man looked Korean? But he was speaking in perfect English. He was still waiting for her response, so she nodded her head, acknowledging him. **_"Ilana Inmida...I mean Ilana Contreras."_** She must have hit her head, not to be able to answer someone in English when they were speaking to _her_ in English. All the languages were mixed in her head at the moment and the one she heard the most was Suzy talking to her in Korean.

 **-** ** _"Yes, she just told us her name."_** He received other instructions. **_"How old are you?"_** Thankfully it was quiet out as he had to strain to hear her weak voice.

 **** ** _\- "Seamul-Yeoseot,"_** she answered in reflex. How many times did she say that while they were in Seoul? **_"Ugh! Twenty-six!"_** She brought her hands to her head. She felt like she was going to blackout again. Something she couldn't afford. ** _"I'm fine!"_** She tried to project her voice a little louder. **_"Please! I'll just go back the way I came."_** She tried to stand again but her legs wouldn't work and the landscape wouldn't stay still.

 **-** ** _"Here, Ilana, drink some water,"_** the lady said.

Ilana took the bottle of water, _"_ _ **Th-thank you."**_ She had unknowingly exposed her wrist to the lady. Her tunic was 3/4 sleeved and probably too warm for the almost eighty-degree day but Ilana had been bone-cold since her return.

 **-** _ **"Ilana! You're hurt!"**_ The fall had reopened the scarcely clotted wound on her wrist.

Ilana remembered what she had done before leaving the house and tried to pull back her wrist.

- ** _"It-It's nothing, really."_** Ilana handed the lady back the water bottle with a shaking hand.

 **-** ** _"Of course it is! You have dried blood all over your sleeve and some on your shirt too and your hands."_**

During This time, the man had still been on the phone with 911. **_"Miss Ilana, help is on the way."_**

Ilana panicked, ** _"thank you but I'll be fine."_** She wasn't fine but she wasn't about to chance an encounter with Juan Carlos.

The couple seemed to sense something not right. **_"Ilana, I'll go with you to the hospital,"_** the lady said.

Ilana was going to have a panic attack and could feel herself, struggling to breathe. Taking a few breaths to try and calm herself down, she spoke again. **_"Gwenchana...I'll...be fine. I'll...call someone...to come get...me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana, you're not carrying anything, how are you going to call?"_** The lady called her bluff as kindly as possible.

 **-** ** _"Miss Ilana, what are you running from?"_**

Ilana began rubbing at her chest, the pain was unbearable now. The couple could tell something was wrong. **_"Honey! She's not well!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Miss, are you trying to hurt yourself?"_**

Ilana was trying to control her breathing despite the pain and panic she was feeling. She didn't have the strength to fight off Juan Carlos at the moment. She shook her head 'no'.

 **-** ** _"Ilana dear, use my backpack as a pillow."_** The woman helped Ilana lay back. _**"Here comes the air ambulance, you'll be just fine."**_ The helipad wasn't far from where they were gathered.

Ilana shook her head 'no' again. A few minutes later, Ilana was being bombarded with questions by the paramedics. _"_ _ **Miss, what's your name?"**_

 **** ** _\- "How old are you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Where do you live?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Any allergies?"**_ They had already slipped an oxygen mask over her, which made breathing so much easier.

Ilana ignored their questions for the most part in order to save her strength. Once she had sufficient oxygen running through her lungs and brain, she could speak. **_"It's just...just tach...y...cardia."_**

The paramedic lifted an eyebrow. **_"I can see that, did you leave home without your medication?"_**

Ilana nodded _'yes'_.

 **-** ** _"You're lucky these people stopped. Did you cut yourself?"_** He had checked her pulse and saw the fresh wound on her wrist.

 **-** ** _"It's...it's just a...a cat scratch."_** She mentally apologized to Joy.

 **-** ** _"Perfectly across the veins leading to the artery? Did you wrestle with a mountain lion? Or were you not able to go through with your decision and just came up_** **here** _ **to die and let a coyote or mountain lion rip you apart?"**_ _Tears were already streaming down her face._

 **** ** _\- "Hey, you don't need to kick her while she's down,"_** the lady said. **_"She needs love and compassion, not scolding. She's probably been doing enough of that to herself already."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're right Mrs. Song, it's just, it turns into an epidemic at this time of year."_** The paramedic was familiar with the couple because Pastor Jonathon (aka JaeRim) Song was also the chaplain for the town's police department.

 **-** ** _"Let's get you to the hospital for some tests, Miss Ilana."_**

Ilana shook her head **.** ** _"I'm...fine."_** They had given her medication to bring down her heart rate and the oxygen. She could make it home or call Brendon to pick her up. She was already trying to sit up.

 **-** ** _"Ilana, dear, let them take you to the hospital!"_** Mrs. Song, now that Ilana knew her name, had put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 **-** ** _"I'll be fine, I can call someone to pick me up at the bottom,"_** she said weakly.

 _ **\- "There's not a phone for another ten blocks. Don't worry; we'll take care of you until someone comes."**_

Brendon had been carefully following Ilana's tracks for a good forty-five minutes when he saw the helicopter land in the distance, making his heart race. He wasn't as familiar with the trails but had a good GPS on his phone and the horse seemed to know the terrain well. He didn't quite arrive at the helipad before he saw the helicopter take back off. He hurried his mount forward and since they were at the top of the Hill, he could see down in every direction. The trails weren't busy at all; he then spotted a small group of people and headed towards them.

Once the group of three were left alone, Mrs. Song introduced herself. **_"I'm SoEun or my American name is Sarah Song and my husband is JaeRim or you can call him Jonathan Song. You can use my phone, by the way."_** She handed Ilana the phone but her hands shook too much to hold it still. **_"I'll dial it for you dear, what's the number?"_**

Ilana was trying to rack her brain for the house number or even Brendon's number. **_"I-I can't think,"_** **I** lana put her hands to the side of her head.

 **-** ** _"Take your time,"_** Jonathan Song said. **_"It's not far to the trailhead and we can always call when we get back down. Here, I'll help you stand."_** He extended his hand, Ilana was hesitant at first, but his smile infused warmth and confidence.

 **-** ** _"Lean on me as you stand,"_** SoEun said. Once on foot, everything began to spin again. **_"Ooh! We got you; you're not going to fall."_** They took a few tentative steps. It was going to be a long way down at this rate.

Brendon had caught up with the hikers and pulled up behind them. **_"Excuse me?! Have you seen...?"_**

Ilana recognized Brendon's voice and turned.

 **-** ** _"Miss Ilana!"_**

 _-_ _ **"Brendon,**_ **"** Ilana sighed in relief. Another wave of dizziness hit her, whatever bit of energy she had received from the paramedic's treatment had left her.

Brendon was already dismounting and going to her. **_"What happened?"_** He took in her dirt-smeared clothing as well as the bloodstains.

 **-** ** _"It seems she's not feeling well and refused to be taken to the hospital. Paramedics treated her the best that they could. She signed a release and they left."_** Jonathan spoke. **_"I'm Jonathan and my wife Sarah. She had fallen and was semi-conscious, I called the paramedics."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you for stopping to help her. The entire household has been in a panic."_** Brendon helped Ilana to mount. _**"She's...been ill, lately."**_ Brendon felt he owed some explanation as to why they would be panicked over a grown woman having gone out for a hike.

 **-** ** _"Then let me pray for your healing, Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "It...won't help, God...and I aren't on a speaking basis."_** At least it had been that way since her parents died. Could she really have been arguing with God earlier? She couldn't answer. Something or someone was telling her just to end it all and that frightened her the most. She almost had. No, she couldn't hurt her Nana or her friends like that. If she left this world, it would have to be naturally.

 **-** ** _"God's mercies are new every morning. If you didn't talk to him yesterday, you can still talk to him today. I can guarantee he'll listen if you really mean it."_**

 **** ** _\- "He didn't listen to me before, why would he start now?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Don't mistake 'no' for I don't love you."**_ Ilana was silent. **_"Please Ilana, let me pray, I'm confident he hears my prayers."_**

Ilana was still silent, trying to wrap that last phrase around her head. **_"We'll take your prayers,"_** Brendon said. **_"Thank you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Father God, your Word says the prayer of faith will heal the sick. We come to you today in faith, asking that you heal us from every sickness, illness, and disease. We receive our healing by faith. In Jesus name, Amen."_**

Ilana felt tears stinging her eyes. Once composed, she said: **_"thank you for your kindness today. It seems I find it in the unlikeliest places."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't mention it, Ilana, and I think the kindness you seem to find is exactly where you need it."_**

The man's smile was genuine and warm and so was hers. It made Ilana want to cry again. It made her think of Jihoo.

 **"...** ** _you made me smile that day..."_**

 ** _\- "JanDi told me you returned my smile to me and not to lose it again, so you see, I won't lose you."_**

The tears came more freely as she turned her head so the couple couldn't see.

 **-** ** _"Wait!"_** SoEun said. **_"I think there are some business cards in my backpack."_** SoEun dug in a small pocket of her backpack. She handed Ilana two cards of which she took respectfully with both hands. **_"These have our cell phone numbers as well. Call us anytime for any reason. Sometimes you need an outside party to talk to."_**

 **** ** _\- "Th-thank you again, but...I don't...foresee myself bothering you again."_**

 **-** ** _"Keep them, you never know. God puts people in your life for a reason."_** SoEun said confidently. **_"We have services Wednesday night and Sunday, we'd love it if you came to visit one day."_** The business cards were to a church.

 _ **\- "I-I'll try,"**_ Ilana responded. Not really meaning it. She inclined her head to them; again, out of some strange habit, she suddenly developed. Brendon turned the horse around and headed towards home.

 **-** ** _"Honey, I want to pray for Ilana again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I have a feeling we might be seeing her again. We'll pray under better circumstances."_** JaeRim & SoEun prayed again before heading back down to their car.

Arriving in the stable yard, everyone was waiting for Brendon and Ilana to arrive. JungMin had come right back to the house when Brendon had sent him a text alerting him that he had found Ilana. A two-hour hike on foot is less than an hour by horse. Ilana was completely worn out upon their return. Brendon helped her dismount and carried her to her room. She was shaking with overexertion and possibly shock. Suzy immediately took her vitals and noticed the cut on her wrist. _**"Unnie! What's this all about?"**_ Ilana didn't meet her gaze, too ashamed. Suzy didn't miss the tears glistening in her friend's eyes. _**"Unnie, please don't tell me you did this on purpose?"**_ Now Suzy was in danger of crying. This was her friend, not a patient she had never met. There was no way she could control her emotions.

 **-** ** _"Mian,"_** **I** lana whispered.

Again she heard the frightening thought. **_"See, all you do is cause your loved ones pain. You should have gone through with it."_**

Then the soft voice, **_"I can lift you out of the pit of despair, out of the mud and the mire. I will set my feet on solid ground and steady as you walk along."_**

 **-** _ **"God's mercies are new every morning,"**_ she heard Pastor Jonathon.

 **-** ** _"Ugh!"_** Ilana brought her hands to her ears to block out whatever it was that was talking to her. **_"Suzy-ah, help."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Unnie, I'll get your anxiety medicine."_** Thankfully all of Ilana's meds were on the nightstand, Nana and Suzy didn't have far to go if she needed anything. After administering the medication, Suzy helped Ilana clean up and tended her scratches from the fall and the one on her wrist. Nana had brought chicken soup and Suzy and she coaxed her into eating it.

* * *

 ** _January 4, 2015_**

 _Sarang,_

 _Wae is my heart so heavy for you? I keep praying and asking Yesu if you are well. Don't torture yourself anymore, juseyo? Get well for me. Ani, get well for you. Ara, anae needs to love herself more, only then will you know how much you are worthy to be loved. Na want to erase the scars for you anae; I don't think I can. Na can only cover them for you, only Yesu can heal them and make them as if they never were. Na will wait patiently for that day. "Don't be afraid. I am with you. Don't tremble with fear._ _I am your God. I will make you strong, as I protect you with my arm_ _and give you victories." I learned that verse during military service and it just came to mind again. Whenever life or patients overwhelm me, I think of it. It's Sarang's turn not to be afraid. Let God protect you and give you victory over the demons that plague you. Sarang, don't listen to those demons; their goal is your destruction. Na would be lost if something ever happened to you._

 _Ani, I can't think; that, I'll stand on God's promise; I have to wait for it, like he told me to. He said it won't take long. I have to have faith for the two of us. Well, Sarang, we're staying at the Hunsford parsonage tonight. It's actually a bed and breakfast. We were able to explore Netherfield house on the exterior and also the grounds. Again, anae would have loved it. Bogoshipo nae sarang. There are times I think I see you just around a corner. If it weren't for that promise of our future, Na would also be afraid. Na might be a little tired and impatient at times but I'll endure. So must nae anae. Anae is not seafoam but strong and beautiful like a tree._

 _-_ _Yeongwonhee saranghalkke (Love you forever)_ _, nampyon_

 ** _Hunsford, England_**

Jihoo sat his phone on the table. He couldn't shake the premonition that something was wrong. He had to still his urge to get WooBin to go after her. But she was out of his hands and in God's hands now. He did all he could and it was time for her Him to lift her up. **_"Yesu? Wae did I just think that? If Yesu needs to lift her up, it's because she has fallen. Yesu na...don't know what else to pray but let her be well and bring her back to me soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Rejoice in hope, be patient in tribulation, be constant in prayer."_** Jihoo heard the voice that he was becoming more and more familiar with these days.

 **-** ** _"Deh Yesu, Kansamnida for giving me your hope, Na will be patient and pray constantly. It's the only thing that keeps me going. Yesu knows this and that's why he has to remind me. Forgive my impatience, Yesu. Kansamnida for taking care of her. Your ways are better than mine. Ara."_**

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _January 5, 2014_**

Harabeoji and JanDi stayed late at the clinic on Monday's as usual. It was always their busiest day as they weren't open on Sunday. He had brought the mail with him to look over before bed. He separated bills that needed to be paid and would send them to the accountant in the morning. Occasionally, he received letters from patients with news about their lives or baby pictures. He picked up a letter thinking it fell into that category and was surprised to see it was posted from Spain; he didn't recall any of his friends saying they were traveling there. Opening the letter, he was surprised to see it was in English.

 _December 29, 2014_

 _Harabeoji,_

 _Joesongmnida, chinchayo. I would like so much to be on my knees begging Harabeoji not to hate me. But I deserve every bit of hate that Jihoo and Harabeoji want to feel for me. Perhaps Jihoo has already told you, I couldn't keep my focus on the light. Nomu Nomu Mianhamnida. My fear overcame the light._

 _Sarang Jihoo with all my heart, that's why I have to go. It wasn't enough to overcome all the darkness. Don't they say darkness and light don't mix? It would hurt him more and more and I couldn't wait for that to happen. I'd rather die myself than hurt him. Chinchayo. Kansamnida for always being kind to me and welcoming me even if I didn't deserve it. Find Jihoo a woman that's complete and not broken. Kansamnida for being nae Harabeoji even for a short time. Again, nomu mianhamnida for having failed Harabeoji and Jihoo. I can't say anything more, just mianhamnida. Mianhamnida._

 _\- Ilana Contreras._

Harabeoji put down the letter and sighed. It was dated a week prior and yet his Grandson had not come home or called. Was he trying to find her? He felt an ache in his chest that really had nothing to do with his illness, but the two kids. How could he be angry, if he read every painful word on that page? He could see the stains on the paper, where tears probably had fallen.

What was the story behind all this? What pain could be so great to make one give up on love? And yet, he gave up the love of his only Grandson for fourteen years for fear that he would look at the boy with hate for indirectly causing the death of his parents. He could feel the girl's self-condemnation in her words. Whatever happened, the girl forced herself to leave thinking it was best. Not because she truly wanted it. At this point, he had no judgment to give. It seemed the gods were testing the young couple's love or maybe endurance. Surely they've been through enough. There was more to Ilana's story he knew and perhaps that led to her flight. He didn't feel like this was the end for his Grandson and Ilana, he would wait for the gods to reveal their plan.

 ** _Oxfordshire, England_**

Jihoo had been anxious again today. He would stop; say a quick prayer and then not a few hours later go back to worrying again. Distracting himself with the gardens at Rosings helped. He tried to record as many details, so as to share them with his wife later. He didn't want to forget that she was his wife. They'd been together for less than a week, God promised him 'soon' they'd be reunited; although, he hoped it was soon in human time and not God's time. Tomorrow was the last day of the tour and he was trying to decide what to do. Where to go? He didn't think Ilana had gone back to New York but prayed for confirmation. That would also determine his steps. His answer came late in the afternoon as he stood taking pictures of one of the symmetrical gardens.

 **-** _ **"Excuse me, sir?"**_ A younger woman than Ilana called.

 **-** ** _"Would you mind taking a picture of my Mom and me?"_**

Jihoo didn't mistake the Native New York accent of the young lady.

He took a few pictures for them and returned the camera to the girl. **_"You're from the states?"_** He didn't know what prompted him to ask.

- ** _"Yeah, New York actually but not for much longer; I want to create gardens like this."_** She swept her hand out.

 ** _\- "Yes, she just got her landscape architecture degree,"_** her Mother said. **_"She wants to move to California and work on the gardens at Disneyland."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yup! I've been looking at companies that work with them. I want to get my foot in the door and be ready for when there's an opening."_**

 **** ** _\- "Congratulations, I pray you succeed with your goals."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you!"_**

Jihoo walked away, heart beating a little faster than before. Was that a confirmation? He sensed it was. Somehow knowing she was home, relieved his stress somewhat. Whatever she was going through, she had Nana, Brendon, and Suzy to help her through. Of course, she _had_ them but would she _use_ them. Regardless, he was relieved.

That night he sat at the writing-table in his room, thinking about what he would say to her.

 _Sarang,_

 _As much as I don't like why I'm writing to you every day instead of holding you in my arms and talking to you in person, kansamnida, this habit is soothing. Almost as much as playing the violin has always been. At the end of the day, when I'm worried about you or just feel lonely without you, writing to you brings you closer to me. As if you're sitting next to me. Sarang, please be well, you said you would live to see me happy. Na can only be happy with you. Be well and hurry back to me._

 _Sarang missed the gardens at Rosings today. They had a few hearty rose bushes I took pictures of for you. The SD card on the camera has filled quickly with this trip. I didn't realize I'd taken so many pictures and now I have almost 500. At least we have pictures to remember our time in Catalonia. Deh, Sarang, Na want to remember those days because you were with me. You were there when I closed my eyes and there when I woke up. Na was happy just to have Na anae at my side. Chincha, Na have to keep reminding myself God's ways are not my own. He has promised we'll be together again and Na have to stand on that promise and not doubt._

 _Tomorrow is our last day and I have been thinking about where to go from here. We should be going back to your home in Los Angeles to pick up Joy but Naega positive you are already there. Na can picture Joy happily curled up with her Umma or more so worried about her Umma. Sarang said Joy would be a reminder of the joy Na gave you. So don't be sad, Joy is with you whereas I cannot. Not yet, anyway. Na was thinking, I'll return to New York, resign and go back to Seoul. I feel certain that's where I'm supposed to be. Na will resign for the both of us. Just as Sarang went home to heal, Na will go home to wait. It's time for me to go back and take care of certain responsibilities there. It's time to further Umma and Appa's dream. I'm not sure how as of yet. Na have been praying about it. Na used to feel embarrassed asking Yesu for anything. Na thought he was too busy with others that had less than me but perhaps I didn't trust him enough is why we had to separate. We both tried to do things on our own and it didn't work. Now I'm letting him take the lead in my life and Na can have certainty that He's working things four both our good._

 _\- Saranghaeyo, Nampyon_

Jihoo closed the note app on his phone and sighed. _"Yesu, kansamnida for confirmation that she is home. Na still pray that she is well, Yesu. Ara, she'll be fine and I need to stop worrying. Help me to move on, at least temporarily. Keep me busy so I don't run after her like I want to, Yesu. Ara, she's in your hands now and only you know the plans you have for her. Kansamnida."_

* * *

 ** _New York, NY_**

 ** _January 7, 2015_**

 _Jihoo was worn out as he lay on his bed, tempted to sleep. Unfortunately, there wasn't time for that. Having written the resignation letters on his laptop, during the flight, he needed to print and deliver them. Seeing all their acquaintances and friends was going to be uncomfortable._

Showered and refreshed, he used the perfume oil she gifted him. He had done as she suggested and left one vial in Seoul. Wrapping the tie she gave him around his neck as a finishing touch, he headed for the door. At least this way he could have her near him in spirit, if not in flesh. He couldn't help stop in front of her door. He tried the code and was not surprised to find it worked. He walked in and sat on the chair, remembering his first visit to her apartment when she had a migraine. He saw the couch where she'd fallen asleep so many times with him next to her. He was always able to soothe her fears, but this one he was bigger than them. Tears were already running down his face.

Taking His time, he went through her room. Smiling, he sat on her bed and picked up a stuffed animal. They were special to her; he knew they were gifts from her friends. He'd prepare a box of all her special things and ship it to Seoul. Walking into her closet, he remembered her clothes always had a hint of a lavender scent. Her entire closet had the scent. He swept the corner of a shelf and was rewarded when his fingers touched a rough cloth. It was a sachet filled with lavender. He put it back and walked out of the room. Again tears fell, how many evenings did they spend talking, eating, and watching movies and him just drawing her out of her shell? All for her to go right back in. ** _"Yesu, I miss her. Deh, take me to Seoul, where Na won't have time to think of her."_**

 **** ** _\- "The LORD is near to the brokenhearted and saves the crushed in spirit."_**

Since Jihoo had been truly reaching out to God, he was getting used to the small voice that he was never sensitive enough to hear before. There was always a comforting word for him and it gave him the strength to keep going. He'd have to have her apartment evacuated as well and send all her things to storage. First, he'd check with management to make sure she hasn't already told them she would be leaving.

Several hours later, Jihoo walked out of the director's office. The meeting went well.

 ** _"I hoped your leave of absence didn't lead to our losing you. Is there anything I can do to get you to stay?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I apologize but my mind is made up, I need to be available for my wife and also the foundation back home. It was hard enough being in two places all these years; I can't possibly be in three."_**

 **** ** _\- "I understand, family comes first. You've been family for the last five years and you will always have a home here. Congratulations on your marriage. I hope to meet the wonderful young woman who caught the solemn young Doctor."_**

Jihoo smiled inwardly; little did the director know he'd already met her. **_"Perhaps one day."_** He couldn't tell him his wife was Ilana or it could get back to her cousin. He wanted him as far away from her away as possible.

They shook hands, the director clapped Jihoo on the arm and he walked out the door.

The next meeting on his agenda was going to be more difficult. It was getting close to five, so thankfully Ilana's team would soon be leaving and he could avoid any awkward questions. As luck would have it, he ran into Jaejoong first.

 **-** ** _"Dude! You're a few days early?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, na had some things to discuss with the director."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! I read online, about the gala. It was a hit, Not only that but your foreign fiancé too."_** Jaejoong smirked in that boyish way of his when he was excited. He playfully punched Jihoo in the arm.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** Jihoo said a little irritated but then calmed down. Jaejoong will always be Jaejoong. That was part of his charm. He had that ability to take your mind off what bothers you. Either that or add to it. **_"Yah, we need to talk later...tonight. Are you available?"_** Jihoo wanted to tell him in person he was leaving before an announcement was made.

Jaejoong sensed something was wrong. **_"Gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Let's talk later."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, na will get Mr. Yoo to come for anae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo,"_** Jihoo inclined his head and hurried off to speak with SungRyung.

Walking into the nurse's station, He was soon accosted by Shancai, Abigaíl, Uee, and Somin.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jihoo!"_** Abigaíl spoke first. _"_ _ **You guys are back!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Is Ilana home?"_** Uee asked. **_"We should go visit after work._**

 **** ** _\- "Oh…Dr. Jihoo, we saw your pictures of the gala! She looked amazing."_** Shancai said.

 **** ** _\- "Yeoja! Aish! Let the man through,"_** ShiYoon laughed at them.

 **-** ** _"Yes, ladies, please do let Dr. Jihoo through,"_** SungRyung came out of her office as soon as the commotion began.

 **-** ** _"Ah, a word with you Noona, if I can."_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course, we can talk in my office."_**

In the meantime the shift was almost over, so SungRyung's team and Somin were chatting up a storm.

 **-** ** _"That Dr. Jihoo has always been a workaholic,"_** Somin said. **_"I'd think he'd spend the last few days of leave with his fiancé."_**

 **** ** _\- "Something probably came up with one of his patients,"_** Abigaíl said. She'd been too busy with her nausea still at sixteen weeks pregnant to worry about Jihoo and Ilana. They were so happy when they left, she praised God and left it at that never thinking anything more about it.

Jaejoong came up to his wife at that moment. **_"Anae_** **,"** he took Abigail's hand. ** _"Mianhae, something came up and I'll be staying behind. I've called Yoo to pick you up."_** Abigaíl looked at him with disappointment. **_"Ah Jagi, don't look at me like that."_** He knew she didn't want to be alone in the large house, with just Isabel. His parents had already left for Seoul. **_"I'll make it up to you when I get home,"_** he whispered to her.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong!"_** She said in her Mom's tone of voice, as her face flushed prettily.

He loved flirting with his wife. Who knew being married could be so satisfying.

 **-** ** _"Dr. Jaejoong, stop harassing your anae,"_** Uee teased. It wasn't uncommon for the newlyweds, soon to have a baby, to be the brunt of shameless teasing and joking. Jaejoong didn't mind in the least but his wife wasn't used to being the center of attention.

Jaejoong laughed. **_"That would take all the fun out of seeing my perfectly composed ex-admin blush."_**

 __ _ **\- "It's time to go, I'm going to log out,"**_ Abigaíl tried to stop the teasing. If she didn't, they would keep going.

 **-** ** _"Ara, jagi, I'll walk out with you."_**

 **** ** _\- "See you guys tomorrow,"_** Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"Good night!"_** The others called back.

SungRyung closed the door, last time Dr. Jihoo wanted a word with her, he was planning on stealing her staff member for a month. Not to mention, they've both been heavily on her mind; therefore, in her prayers these last few days.

 **-** _ **"Jihoo, dear, what can I do for you?"**_ She dropped the formality, sensing this was a personal visit, despite the suit he wore.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae, Noona, Na came to give you this."_** He took the envelope from within his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

 **-** _ **"What is this?"**_ She took the resignation letter and read it, completely shocked. **_"Jihoo, what is the meaning of this? And why is Ilana not here to give it to me herself?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae Noona, we have to leave the hospital."_**

 **\- "Dr.** ** _Jihoo,"_** she slipped into the Noona role, which she's never had to use with him. **_"What are you not telling me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na registered Ilana as my wife, while we were in Seoul."_**

 **** ** _\- "So sudden?"_** SungRyung was shocked. They'd only just gotten engaged when they left.

 **-** ** _"Deh, it was sudden, hajiman,_** ** _we were there and_** **Na...** ** _thought it was the perfect opportunity."_**

SungRyung didn't miss the pause after 'I'. She studied his poker face, despite that he looked tired. He made the commute to and from Seoul every month. It couldn't be jet lag. **_"Chukahae!"_** She smiled but then looked at him worriedly. ** _"Forgive me but you look worn out,"_** she said bluntly. **_"You two have been in my prayers since you left but you've been heavy on my heart this past week or more. It's not my business but I care for everyone here. I rejoice in their happiness and mourn in their sorrows. How can I pray for Ilana and you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na...have been doing a lot of praying lately,"_** he looked at a spot just behind her for a second. Once trusting himself to face her, he returned to meet her concerned gaze. **_"That's what has prompted me to return to Seoul."_**

 **** ** _\- "With Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, eventually."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo, I'm sorry dear, I'm not following you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Something came up and she had to return to Los Angeles."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh? So you'll be going to Los Angeles with her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_** SungRyung caught a glimpse of emotion in his eyes before he quickly put the mask back on. **_"What she needs to do there, Na cannot help her with."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo, just tell me what to pray for and I will."_**

 **He half-smiled. What could he tell her? Peace for her? Peace for him? Her wellbeing?** ** _"Delivery from oppression and darkness."_** He was surprised by his response.

 **-** ** _"Alright. And strength for you? As you wait for her to finish what she needs to do? Am I right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Noona, kansamnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo, anything you or Ilana need, please give me or SaengWoo a call. A scripture, a prayer, an open ear, a meal, anything…we'll always be family."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, Noona. Kansamnida again. Once...I know where or when our official wedding will be, Na will give you a call."_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course, SaengWoo and I wouldn't miss it for the world! I think you two are facing some trial but God has his hand on you. You'll see, it doesn't feel like it now but your relationship with Him and each other will be that much stronger."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Noona, ara He's been at my side this entire time."_**

SungRyung was in danger of crying for one of her favorite people. ** _"When do you leave?"_**

 **-** ** _"At the end of the week; Na want to tie up any loose ends and also have to evacuate both apartments."_**

 **** ** _\- SaengWoo and I will help."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Noona, na can take care of it. I'll hire movers tomorrow morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo dear, that's a huge task, even with movers. Gwenchana! Many hands make work light."_** She brought out her Korean, just to make him smile, she rarely spoke it.

 **-** ** _"Na will think about it,"_** Jihoo gave her a hint of a smile.

 **-** ** _"Arraso dongsaeng-ah."_** She sighed; her kids were all growing up, from her own son to her kids there at the hospital.

* * *

 ** _I think I'll be breaking my 'never leave a day unfinished' rule for a while. Next chapter we'll catch back up with Ilana in Los Angeles on January 7th. Mianhae for such a dark and heavy chapter, next one should be a little lighter._**

 **** ** _\- Saranghae!_**

 ** _P.S. I changed the title like 3 times, let me know if you come up with anything better._**


	94. Road to Redemption

**_Los Angeles, CA_**

 ** _January 7, 201_** **5**

Ilana had succumbed to much-needed sleep and a low-grade fever from the stress of her adventure on Saturday. All the household chores had come to a complete stop as Nana nursed her niña back to health. She and Suzy took turns preparing fortifying soups, stews, and of course, porridge to help her gain her strength and also sleeping in her room. Afraid she might attempt to hurt herself again as well as being there when migraine pain kicked in. Even Joy scarcely left her Umma's side, sometimes it was only the cat's presence that kept her calm. Joy was Ilana's only tangible link to Jihoo aside from his Mother's ring. Truthfully, she'd forgotten she still wore it.

It was early afternoon when Ilana woke up, actually clear-headed for a change. She felt her heart still beating abnormally fast in her chest. There was nothing she could do but take her medication to slow it down. Without it, she was short of breath and lightheaded. Not that she really wanted to take it; she would gladly let her illness take her over, if it weren't for Nana, Suzy and the rest of the household. She kept having frightening thoughts and at times she felt like she was arguing with God. If she could keep her eyes open like the first week back and not sleep she would but having weakened herself to the point of physical and mental exhaustion, her body couldn't stay awake.

She carefully got up out of bed. Joy gave her a _'where are you going?'_ meow. Ilana sat back down to pet the cat. _**"Joy-ah, do you miss him as much as I do?"**_ The cat meowed at her Umma. **_"What can I do, Joy? It's not fair to him to make him stay by my side. Mianhae,"_** tears rolled down her face. She'd been crying for days, she thought the tears would have diminished by now but they didn't. Her voice was rough from lack of use, she still only spoke sparingly. Nana was probably starting dinner, so Ilana took a warm bath, not trusting herself to stay upright in the shower.

Forty-five minutes later, she decided to try and descend the stairs for the first time since Saturday. She found Nana in the kitchen as she thought.

 **-** ** _"Niña! Gracias a Dios que ya te sientes mejor (_** ** _Thank God you're better_** ** _). No estás mareada (_** ** _You're not dizzy_** ** _)?_**

 **** ** _\- "Poquito (_** ** _A little)_** ** _, Nana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Te caliento algo (_** ** _Should I heat something up for you_** ** _)?_** **"**

Ilana shook her head _'No'_. They managed to get her to eat several spoonfuls a few times a day but she hadn't eaten a regular meal since those first few days in Catalonia.

 ** _"Ahorita te caliento un juguito de res (_** ** _I'll heat you up a little beef consuméé)_** ** _."_** Nana, of course, ignored her charge.

Ilana shrugged, she had no appetite but would have to eat a little in order to satisfy Nana. ** _"Estaré en la oficina (_** ** _I'll be in the study_** ** _)."_** The library/office was usually a place where Ilana went in her darkest moods. Despite the bay window, it was dark and cool and smelled of books. Her Father liked to buy old leather bound classic editions to display. He had his special shelves for them while Ilana and her Mother filled the rest of the shelves with their own books and knick-knacks.

Ilana sat in the window, wanting warmth from the bit of sun shining through. It was the perfect room for a study as it didn't get that much light. She should have gone to the sunroom instead but she wanted to feel her Papi's presence. If Ilana wasn't with her Mama and the piano, she was in the bay window with a book while her Papi did some work from home.

Ilana put a hand on her chest, she'd gotten used to the strange way it was beating. An abnormal heartbeat for an abnormal woman. Only someone, not in their right mind would have chosen her path.

 **-** ** _"For God so loved the world, he gave his only begotten son, so none should perish but all could have eternal life."_**

Where had she heard those words before? **_"What does that have to do with me?"_** She thought. **_"Am I perishing? I guess so but Hell can't possibly get worse than this emptiness. Eternal life? What's a day, without the one you love?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang..."_**

Hearing a soft and tender voice, she leaned her head on her knees and allowed the tears to flow silently.

Nana came in to find her niña still in that position. **_"Mi vida (_** ** _My dear)_** ** _!_** **"** She sat the mug of broth on the desk and walked to the window. **_"Que te pasa (w_** ** _hat is happening_** ** _)? Te sientes mal (_** ** _are you unwell)_** ** _?"_** Nana was already feeling her forehead for fever.

Not knowing what to say, Ilana said nothing. She'd been unwell since she began to pen that letter but what other choice did she have?

 **-** ** _"Ven, tomate el caldito (_** ** _Come, drink the broth_** ** _)."_** Ilana allowed herself to be directed to the desk and the waiting mug of broth.

There was a rather large box on the desk and Ilana looked it at curiously, but not enough to see what it was or from whom.

Nana followed her gaze, ** _"llego el lunes para ti, mi amor (_** ** _it arrived for you on Monday, love_** ** _)."_**

Perplexed, Ilana took scissors from the desk and cut open the box. Whatever it was, it was packed securely in foam, bubble wrap, and paper. Cutting through all the layers she discovered the duplicate portrait of the painting Harabeoji had made of Jihoo, Ilana, and their parents. Ilana stepped back startled, dropping to the ground in sobs.

 **-** ** _"Niña! Que te pasa (_** ** _What is wrong_** ** _)?"_** Nana cradled her Ilana's head in her arms as she sobbed violently. When all that was left was the staggering breathes, Nana smiled. **_"Pero que lindo homenaje a sus padres (_** ** _But what a beautiful tribute to your parents_** ** _)."_** Nana had caught a quick look at the picture. Jihoo had told Nana about his own loss at an even younger age than Ilana. Now Nana understood the connection and marveled at God would create something so beautiful from such a tragedy but her Niña had to accept God before she could accept his gifts.

 **-** ** _"Nana, no merezco ese cuadro (_** ** _I don't deserve that portrait)_** ** _. Es una mentira (_** ** _It's a lie_** ** _); una ilusión (_** ** _An illusion_** ** _)!"_**

 ** _\- "Niña, porque tan desdichada (_** ** _why so unhappy_** ** _)? Tienes una historia de amor tan bonito (_** ** _You have such a beautiful love story_** ** _). Un amor que Solo viene de Dios (_** ** _A love that can only come from God_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "De qué me sirve si no soy mujer completa (_** ** _What good is it, if I'm not a complete woman_** ** _)!"_**

Nana chuckled softly. **_"Querida, eres mujer de carne y hueso, bonita, talentosa y educada (_** ** _Dear, you're a woman of flesh and bone, beautiful, talented, educated_** ** _). Por un miserable humano vas a amargarte la vida (_** ** _You'll ruin your life over a miserable human being)_** ** _? Cariño, todas tus penas y angustias dáselas a Dios (_** ** _Dear, all that shame, and anguish, give it over to God_** ** _)."_**

Ilana shook her head, **_"Ni Dios me querrá (_** ** _not even God would want me_** ** _)."_**

Nana sighed, sensing Ilana her precious stubborn girl was cracking just a little bit. **_"Pregúntale, cariño (_** ** _Ask him, dear_** ** _)."_**

Ilana shook her head _'no'._ _ **"Nana, siempre me eh querido morir y no me dejan (**_ _ **I've always wanted to die and they won't let me**_ _ **). Ahora más que nunca (**_ _ **now more than ever**_ _ **)."**_

 __ _ **\- "Ven (**_ _ **come**_ _ **),"**_ Nana made Ilana stand with her. **_"No es tu tiempo, chiquita (_** ** _it's not your time dear_** ** _). Dios no quiere perderte (_** ** _God doesn't want to lose you_** ** _). Te ha dado muchas oportunidades para que lo quieras y lo sigas (_** ** _He's given you many opportunities for you to love Him and follow Him_** ** _). No lo hagas esperar, tanto a Él como al doctorcito (_** ** _Don't make Him wait, not Him nor the young Doctor_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Como Nana?! No puedo ser una verdadera esposa (_** ** _How Nana? I can't be a real wife_** ** _),"_** Ilana said quietly and with tears forming in her eyes again.

 **-** ** _"Niña, no existen esposas falsas (_** ** _Child, fake wives don't exist)_** ** _. De una manera u otra, son esposas (_** ** _One way or the other they are wives_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nana! Déjate de burlas (_** ** _Stop teasing_** ** _)!_** **"** Ilana cried.

 **-** _ **"Niña, ya sé de qué temes (**_ _ **I know what you're afraid of)**_ _ **. En la cama matrimonial solo debe ver dos personas, esposo y esposa (**_ _ **In a marriage bed there should only be two people: husband and wife**_ _ **)."**_ Ilana opened her mouth to say something but Nana cut her off. _**"Ve el cuadro, niña (**_ _ **Look at the portrait, child**_ _ **)."**_ Ilana didn't want to look and remember happy days with Jihoo. _ **"Está bien, luego hablemos más (**_ _ **Fine, we'll talk more, later**_ _ **). No sé porque has regresado sola, cariño (**_ _ **I don't know why you've returned alone, dear**_ _ **) pero acuerda que les dije (b**_ _ **ut remember what I told you two**_ _ **). Lo que Dios a unido (**_ _ **What God has joined**_ _ **), ningún hombre...o mujer (**_ _ **let no man...or woman**_ _ **)," she threw the word 'woman' in knowing her charge. "Lo separe (**_ _ **separate**_ _ **)."**_

 **** ** _\- "No entiendo (_** ** _I don't understand_** ** _) Nana!"_** Ilana's head felt like it was going to burst open. She put her hands up to the side of her head as if to keep it from bursting.

 **-** ** _"Ya, siéntate y tómate el caldito (_** ** _There now, sit and drink your broth_** ** _). Mientras le digo a Brendon que nos cuelgue el cuadro (_** ** _In the meantime, I'll tell Brendon to hang the portrait for us_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nana! No me pertenece (_** ** _It doesn't belong to me_** ** _)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Vino a la casa de la familia Contreras (_** ** _It came to the Contreras family home_** ** _). Nos pertenece a todos (_** ** _It belongs to all of us_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nana!"_** Ilana wept in defeat as Nana took the framed 20x30 picture, despite it being awkward to carry and walked out the door.

 ** _New York, NY_**

Jaejoong returned home past Isabel's bedtime. He poked his head into her room and found she wasn't there. He knew exactly where his little sweetheart would be. He found her curled up next to Abigaíl who was also asleep. He and Jihoo had left the hospital later than expected and their conversation ran longer than expected. Scooping his cute little girl into his arms he delivered her with a quick kiss back to her room. ** _"God bless your sleep,"_** he prayed over her.

Walking back to his own room, he changed and sat on the side of the bed that his wife slept on. The pregnancy made her warm; she had kicked off the blankets. Not being able to resist, he caressed her baby bump. **_"Yah adeul (son), were you good for Umma tonight?"_** They had just found out the day before they were having a boy. He lifted Abigail's sky blue nightgown he had bought her in honor of her carrying their son. He placed gentle kisses on the mound and continued traveling south until she began to wake up.

 **-** ** _"Jae, what are you doing?"_** A sleepy Abigaíl asked.

 **-** _ **"Loving my wife."**_ He stopped his activities below her nightgown and kissed her passionately.

 **-** ** _"What's wrong?"_** Not that her husband's amorous attentions were abnormal, but Abigaíl sensed a strange tension.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, I just need you right now, arraso?"_**

Abigaíl drew him into his embrace, kissing him tenderly, acknowledging his need. He made love to her slowly, savoring her, not wanting to end their connection. He brought her sensitive flesh to a peak several times before succumbing to his own.

They lay in each other's arms recovering their strength from their lovemaking. **_"Jae, do you want to talk to me now?"_**

He had felt Jihoo's sorrow during their dinner and conversation. It was rare for Jihoo to discuss his feelings or show any emotion but when it came to Ilana, it had been increasingly difficult for him to hide it. There was something about being in love. He'd never realized it but men had that 'in love' glow as much as woman. He'd seen it on Jihoo a few times. Tonight, although Jihoo held it all in behind his poker face, he could feel his pain as if it was tangible. Sure, he was hanging on to God's promise but that didn't mean he couldn't mourn for his companion, that the situation was not painful. He felt things so much more deeply since coming to the Lord. Jihoo had put up with him for the last five-plus years; it hurt him deeply to see his friend hurting.

Abigail was waiting patiently for him to answer her. **_"Mianhae, jagi. It's late and adeul likes to wake you early."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's okay, I know a Doctor who will let me take a nap in his office."_**

Jaejoong grinned. **_"Yah, make sure that Doctor knows you're married."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dork,"_** Abigaíl poked him in the stomach. Glad he was joking around. A serious Jaejoong was cause for worry.

Jaejoong caught her hand and laid it on his stomach under his. **_"Jihoo is leaving the hospital."_**

 __ _ **\- "What?"**_ Abigaíl tried to sit up but Jaejoong wouldn't let her. **_"Why? And what about Ilana!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jagiya, I'm not telling you anything until you calm down."_**

She settled herself back against her husband's chest and waited.

 **-** ** _"Ilana had to return to Los Angeles."_**

 **** ** _\- "So he's going to Los Angeles with her?"_**

Jaejoong shook his head 'no', and then turned to his wife. He brought his fingers to her lips before she could ask 'why?' He knew she was fiercely protective of her friends and Ilana especially. ** _"I'm sure you've noticed, Ilana carries deep emotional scars."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I picked that up almost as soon as I started working with her. Why do you think I was so angry at you for scaring her that day?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, I really didn't mean to scare her but that's all in the past. Praise God, he sent a beautiful angel to lead me to salvation."_**

 **** ** _\- "We're not talking about you,"_** Abigaíl said impatiently.

Jaejoong thought carefully how to tell his wife Jihoo's story without revealing that which was confidential.

Jaejoong and Jihoo had started their guy's night by making small talk. Jaejoong asked about the gala and the rest of their stay in Seoul. Jihoo short answers as was his style. Jihoo asked him about the month's happenings and also over Abigail's pregnancy. As Jaejoong responded with enthusiasm, he began to notice Jihoo's careful mask begin to slip.

 **-** _ **"Ilana-yah..."**_ Jihoo began after he dropped the bomb that he was leaving. ** _"Ilana-yah was added to the Yoon family register."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal! Aish, Na told you not to elope. Chukahae!"_** Although Jaejoong was enthusiastic, he wondered why his friend wasn't smiling as he should.

 **-** ** _"I was able to confirm what we suspected in her medical history a few months ago."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Naega not a specialist but she put her trust in me until she finally revealed everything and she wasn't afraid to make that commitment to us. There was one thing neither of us truly expected."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

Jihoo had hesitated if he should tell Jaejoong everything but it was just too painful to mention, even to another Doctor.

Jaejoong observed his friend struggle to keep up the cool exterior. ** _"Jihoo-ah, yah, we're colleagues and Ilana is my patient. Dude! You bailed me out of trouble more times than I want to admit. I'm here for you bro, talk to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana...ran away, fearing she'd never be able to...consummate...our marriage. She withdrew into herself, with flashbacks. It took me around ten minutes or more to get her back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish, bro! Where is she? You're going after her?"_** Jaejoong saw his friend's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

 **-** ** _"Naega positive she went home to Los Angeles. Ani, Na will be leaving for Seoul. Every time Na think of her, I pray. I ask what I can do. What did I do? It's always the same answer...wait."_** A single tear won the fight to escape. ** _"Jaejoong-ah, she...wanted me to force her. Eottoke (How)? Deh, Seoul is where I'm sure I'm supposed to be. I need to be available for when she's ready. Ara, she's out of my hands now. Na have done all I can. Only God will be able to heal her of this inner turmoil."_**

Jihoo spoke briefly of her letter, his conversations with God and his thoughts on the future. They ended their evening with Jaejoong praying for Jihoo and Ilana.

Jaejoong told his wife briefly about the family registries. **_"So they're married?"_** Abigaíl asked.

 **-** ** _"Deh but Ilana's emotional distress gives her flashbacks of that traumatic experience. It happened a few times while they were on honeymoon. She decided to...leave on the assumption that she wasn't normal. That Jihoo was better off without her."_**

Abigaíl gasped in surprise. She was suddenly very saddened for her teammate and friend of the last year. **_"I take it you can't tell me what happened to her to be so traumatized? I know she lost her parents when she was little."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? I didn't know that. So did Jihoo. How weird is that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No! Don't you see! 'For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future."_** Abigail's pregnancy hormones went into overdrive and she began getting weepy. **_"That's so beautiful, do you see now? The Lord orchestrated all of it but Ilana doesn't believe yet. Jae, we have to pray really hard for them. This is their time to love. Their sorrow from the death of their parents is at an end. It's time for her to start believing."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jagi,"**_ he wiped the tear that had fallen. **_"Gwenchana, don't get upset. As Jihoo said, she's in God's hands, now. He's been through so much already; it hurt me to see him so sad. Jihoo is used to getting things done; making a plan and executing it. But now, the Lord has told him to wait. That hope is what will keep him going. We need to pray he stays strong."_** Jaejoong turned his wife to spoon her against him. **_"Sleep yeobo,"_** it was around midnight. **_"We'll pray for them in the morning."_**

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

 ** _January 8, 2015_**

 _Ilana woke the most clear-headed since her return. She knew exactly where Nana had taken the portrait Harabeoji had created and again an unseen force beckoned her even if she didn't want to. Entering her parent's room, she was immediately engulfed in their presence. Almost like a hug. There hung the portrait above the fireplace. She sat on a chair and mourned for the dream she could never have._

 **-** ** _"Mama, Papa, llévame con ustedes!"_**

 **** ** _\- "There's a time to live and a time to die,"_** Ilana heard in her thoughts.

 **-** ** _"I want it to be my time to die!"_** She cried.

 **-** ** _"Don't mistake no for I don't love you."_**

Ilana remembered the couple who went out of their way to help her.

 ** _"God's mercies are new every morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't understand! Mollah!"_** She shouted at the room.

 **-** ** _"Just believe, don't try to understand."_**

Every time she heard Jihoo's voice, she could almost feel his presence. She curled herself up on the chair and wept. It was after a while of just sitting in silence, letting the tears go where they wanted that something in her prompted made her look up; lifting her eyes to the portrait above her, **_"Jihoo Umma? Let him be okay? Mianhae, I failed him."_** Ilana looked down at her hands and brought her fingers to circle the band she wore on her right hand. **_"Jihoo Umma, na didn't mean to keep it. Help me, juseyo? Na don't want to add this to my sins against him?"_** Unconsciously, she got down on her knees. **_"I don't care about myself but please let him be happy? I don't want anything from you; I just want Jihoo to be happy."_** She wasn't quite sure at whom she was directing that plea. Perhaps she'd put away her rancor long enough to beg God.

 **-** ** _"Most important of all, continue to show deep love for each other, for love covers a multitude of sins."_**

Ilana remembered the words that had played in her head over and over after JungMin and Suzy's wedding. Then she heard Jihoo's angry scolding voice after she'd gotten sick with pneumonia.

 **-** ** _"Hate me all you want, just stop hating yourself!"_**

 **** ** _\- "How selfish and self-centered do you have to be to keep pushing people away!"_**

Ilana sobbed openly at this point. **_"I did love deeply! I do!"_** Ilana shouted at no one in particular. **_"I can't hate you! I love you! But you can't cover me, it's too much! Even a multitude has a limit. I didn't want to push you away. I had too! You were going to get hurt! You were the one that was going to suffer because of me!"_** Ilana's head throbbed as she lay on the floor sinking into her depression again.

 **-** ** _"Don't hide from me, juseyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Eottokhae! You're everywhere, Sarang!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Lo que Dios a unido (_** ** _What God has joined_** ** _), ningún hombre (_** ** _let no man_** ** _), lo separe (_** ** _separate_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Eottoke! Eottoke! Help me!"_** Again Ilana didn't know who her plea was directed to.

It was Suzy's day off and as usual, came to spend time with Nana and also her friend. Not finding Ilana in her room, she asked Nana.

 **-** ** _"Me imagino que ha de estar en la recámara de sus papas (_** ** _I imagine she's in her parents' bedroom_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gracias (_** ** _Thank you_** ** _), Halmoni."_**

 ** _\- "No ha desayunado (_** ** _She hasn't had breakfast)_** ** _, llévale este jugo (_** ** _take her this juice_** ** _)."_** Nana took a lidded tumbler from the refrigerator.

 **-** ** _"Deh Halmoni."_**

Suzy quickly went off to find her friend. Entering the large suite, she found her friend on the ground silently sobbing. **_"Unnie!"_** Suzy placed the drink on a table and knelt by Ilana. _**"Unnie! You can't keep doing this!"**_ Suzy felt Ilana's forehead. She was feverish again. **_"Unnie, come on, I'll help you to your room."_** She half pulled her up. Suzy was thin herself, but quite strong and she was taller than Ilana by five inches. Once they were both standing, Suzy's eyes found the portrait. ** _"Unnie!"_** She gasped. _"_ _ **When we get to your room, you're telling me everything."**_

Once back in her bed, Ilana tried avoiding Suzy. _**"Gwenchana, Suzy-ah, I'll just take a nap and I'll feel better."**_ Suzy reached for her wrist to take her pulse.

 **-** ** _"Anngwenchana, Unnie is not the same person who marched up to Juan Carlos and slapped him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh...I'm not. Neo paboya. I failed him, Suzy. He wanted me to believe in fairy tales, I was almost convinced and then...reality hit me in the face."_**

Suzy wasn't sure whom Ilana was speaking of, **_"Unnie...if you keep this up, we'll have to get you anti-depressants; do you want that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani...I want to feel every pain, the tearing of my heart. Ani, it's already torn. Na don't think it can tear anymore."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, you're killing me to see you like this. We could've lost you. What would Jihoo Uissa have thought?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It would've been easier for him. Mollah, it was his voice telling me to stop but of course it was all in my head. He wasn't there, why would he be?"_** Ilana felt herself shivering.

 **-** ** _"Unnie, get comfortable because I'm not leaving until you tell me everything._** ** _That portrait explains part of it but the rest I don't understand."_**

Joy had come to purr and lay next to Ilana who had gotten back under her blankets. **_"I feel sick every time I think about what I've done."_**

 **** ** _\- "What have you done, Unnie?"_**

Ilana looked at her left hand. **_"Na...Let myself fall in love, knowing I could never be a wife."_** Ilana sighed. ** _"I tried, chincha! I told him I was crazy, he didn't believe me and_** ** _then_** **I** ** _didn't believe me_** **."**

 **-** ** _"Wae Unnie? Wae can't you be a wife?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Suzy-ah, I lose him. It gets dark and suddenly he's not there. I can't see him and then...the others are there. I...I freeze, if I just pretend I'm...I'm somewhere else, maybe they'll hurry and go away but then I realize there...there wasn't anyone else. There's only Jihoo and...I've hurt him with my behavior but...I can't st-stop it from happening. I'm broken, useless. If I hadn't left, what would've become of us?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie..."_** Even that day on the ship she didn't look so broken, Suzy thought. **_"Back up and tell me about the picture. You two weren't married when you came here and you went straight to Seoul, so how is that your wedding picture in New York? And with your parents too and Jihoo's Uissa parents?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The picture is from the opening of Club Eden. It was Harabeoji's wedding gift to us. He worked magic to make my white dress into a wedding dress and bring both our...our parents back from the grave."_** Ilana's voice was a mere whisper at the word 'grave'.

 **-** ** _"Omo Unnie! You_** **both** ** _lost your parents?_** **"** Ilana just nodded her head. **_"So Harabeoji raised Jihoo Uissa?"_**

 **Ilana shook her head 'no'.** ** _"Chingu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau Unnie, that's something special you two share. No wonder you bonded quickly. Unnie, you love Jihoo Uissa, why are you making yourselves both miserable."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, as long as he's eventually happy, my misery will be worth it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie! When two people love each other, it's torture to be apart, even for a little while. Unnie, you've got to get a grip and go back."_** Suzy took her wrist gently. **_"This can't happen again, Unnie."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara! It seemed the best choice at the time."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's never the best choice Unnie."_** Suzy handed Ilana the tissues to wipe her face. ** _"Unnie, you don't have to tell me but what happened to you in your teens?"_** Ilana remained quiet; she couldn't vocalize her experiences again. _**"What if I tell Unnie what I suspect and tell me if you agree, deh?"**_ Suzy didn't wait for Ilana's assent. _**"Unnie, someone you trusted...abused you?"**_ Ilana didn't move from her position but Suzy saw the tears start again. **_"Was it...repeatedly?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Omo Unnie,"**_ even if Ilana didn't say anything, Suzie knew. She drew Ilana in for a hug. _**"Jihoo Uissa knows this, deh?"**_ Ilana nodded _'yes'?_ **_"And KyuJong Oppa & YoungSaengie Oppa too?" _** Ilana nodded again.

 **-** _ **"I let him talk me into adding me to the family registry. It was Christmas Eve; we had a small dinner with the rest of his friends and Harabeoji. KyuJong Oppa was there and So YiHyun. We flew to Spain for a honeymoon on my family's property. When he wanted to..."**_ Ilana looked toward her window. **_"I...I couldn't. Then even his slightest touch made me nervous. I could see it not only worried him but hurt him too. I couldn't keep doing that to him."_** Ilana lay back on her pillows exhausted.

 **-** ** _" Unnie, rest for now but you need to stop making yourself sick. If any couple was meant to be together it's Jihoo Uissa and you."_** Suzy left to bring Ilana food and Ilana placed her arm around Joy and wept.

 **-** _ **"Mianhae Joy-ah, I-I can't help it."**_ Ilana apologized to the cat for wetting her fur with tears.

Ilana managed to get herself out of bed again and joined the others for dinner. She mainly picked at her spaghetti but the noise of everyone else eating and talking and joking soothed her aching heart. Had she been well, the mixed conversations of Spanish, English, and Korean would have had her laughing too hard to eat.

Neither Suzy nor Ilana were allowed to help clean up as usual. Ilana decided to walk with JungMin and Suzy to their cottage.

 **-** ** _"Do you want to come in for a little while?"_** Suzy asked.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, JungMin has been working hard all day. I'm sure he wants some alone time with his wife."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, I can ravish her all I want after you leave."_**

Ilana blushed nervously and Suzy grabbed her husband by the ear. **_"Yah! Park JungMin, don't talk like that in front of Unnie."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo, she knows I'm joking!"_** JungMin thought it best to act as normal as possible in front of Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, Suzy-ah, if Maknae can handle his joking, so can I. Jaljaeyo!"_**

Parting ways after hugs, Ilana wandered around the property alone. Without conscious thought, she stopped by the little chapel. She suddenly remembered her Mother and her picking flowers and bringing them to the chapel.

 **-** ** _"Mama? Porque Dios necesita flores (_** ** _Why does God need flowers_** ** _)?"_**

 ** _\- "Dios no necesita nuestros regalos, querida, pero a quien no le gusta recibir flores de alguien quien amas mucho (_** ** _God doesn't need our gifts dear, but who doesn't like to receive flowers from someone_** ** _you very much love_** ** _)?"_**

Ilana thought of the roses Jihoo had brought her for their first date. His 'unconscious beauty' she had called him.

 **-** ** _"To all those who mourn in Israel, I will give a crown of beauty instead of ashes."_**

Ilana heard that voice again. It was so soft, that she thought her mind played tricks on her. ** _"Who are you?"_** She yelled at the night.

 **-** ** _"My sheep hear my voice and I know them and they will follow me."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're not one of his sheep,"_** the cynical frightening voice said.

Ilana came to recognize the voice that had wanted her to take her life. Suddenly frightened, she began to run; again, without knowing where to.

 ** _"If you didn't talk to him yesterday, you can still talk to him today,"_** the pastors had said.

Ilana felt the sharp pain as she ran and stopped by her Father's tree and sat. _**"What is this?"**_ She thought as she sat with her head resting on her knees. Her chest was aching and she shivered in the fifty-degree weather but through it all she was numb. The desire to just end everything was still strong and she had to do battle with herself.

 **-** ** _"This can't happen again,"_** Suzy told her.

 **-** ** _"Eottokhae?!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Miss Ilana!"**_ Brendon yelled a little sternly.

Ilana screamed as a dark figure approached her. Her brain hadn't quite registered Brendon's voice.

 **-** ** _"Hey! It's Brendon!"_** He crouched at her side. **_"Are you okay? Should I take you to Miss Suzy?"_** He asked in concern.

Ilana shook her head 'no'.

 **-** ** _"Well here, put on your coat, Nana sent me_** ** _to find you. Let's get b_** **ack inside."** He helped her to stand as gently as possible. _**"Since when is the tree grove your new hiding spot?"**_ Brendon continued talking to her as if it was a perfectly normal conversation.

She shrugged her shoulders in response. She felt herself sway but Brendon had a good grip on her.

Arriving back at the house, Ilana finally spoke. **_"Brendon, if I wasn't crazy before, I'm sure I am now."_**

 __ _ **\- "Confused, maybe, but not crazy."**_ He teased her. **_"Look, you've always been good at coming to terms with your depression. Unfortunately, you never quite mastered a balance. You've been locked in your room since you came home. You need to occupy your mind and also your body."_** He'd tell her to pray but he knew she was still angry with God.

 **-** ** _"Brendon, I think...I want to go out tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay. I don't have anyone to take or pick up other than Mr. Park."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm okay now, Nana's still in the kitchen right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Where else?"_** Ilana didn't know how her Nana had the strength to keep the large home. Ilana certainly wouldn't.

* * *

 **** ** _January 9, 2015_**

By the time Ilana was ready to accompany Brendon to the store, Nana had cooked for at least fifty people if not more. Knowing she needed to occupy herself somehow, what better way to start than paying back her debt to the couple who saved her the Saturday before.

 **-** _ **"Chiquita que bueno que te arreglaste (**_ _ **Dearie, it's so good you dressed yourself up**_ _ **)."**_ The temperature had dropped ten degrees overnight. Seventy in January would be sweltering in New York, but by California standards, it was worthy of a light sweater for the lightweights. For Ilana, it meant her sweater dress tights, boots, and gloves. She couldn't get warm enough.

 **-** ** _"Te ves bonita,"_** Nana encouraged her even though she still looked a little tired. As she did her make-up, Ilana thought how Jihoo would already be scolding her. **_"Well, he doesn't have to worry about me anymore."_**

Brendon and Ilana arrived at the Church building about eleven-thirty; she hoped they weren't already closed for lunch. She wanted to surprise them with food. Looking at the building, it was old and run down. Perhaps she could help with that.

 **-** ** _"Go on in, Miss, I'll get the food."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can take some trays."_**

 **** ** _\- "We're not doing that again."_** When Ilana gave him a blank look, he replied. _"_ _ **The hospital potluck?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Oh,"_** Ilana looked away to hide her face. She remembered Jihoo took the trays from her and even got his white shirt stained.

 **-** ** _"Miss?"_** Brendon woke her from her trip down memory lane. **_"Are you alright?"_** She looked better but was sure she wasn't.

 **-** ** _"Deh_** **,"** she answered softly in Korean again.

 **-** ** _"I'll take that as a no but we're here, let's go."_**

Ilana shook her head to dispel her fog and walked slowly to the doors of the church, a bit nervous for some reason. She was only here to reward their good dead, nothing more.

 _ **\- "I don't think you'll be turned into a pillar of salt,"**_ he teased. When Ilana looked at him curiously, he laughed. **_"Ask Nana."_**

Ilana rolled her eyes at him and opened the door and would have frozen in the door had Brendon not pushed her with the trays. **_"Umm...Ann...Hello,_** **"** She kept wanting to speak Korean. **_"My name is Ilana...Contreras. I brought lunch for Pastor J-JaeRim? And-and the rest of the staff."_**

 **** ** _\- "JaeRim? Oh! Pastor Johnathon! He mainly goes by Johnathon. Only the older crowd calls him JaeRim. Wow! That Smells wonderful, let me take you to the kitchen and then I'll call Pastor._** **"** They were quickly ushered into the kitchen. Ilana had bags of disposable paper plates, cups, cutlery, and napkins.

Setting things down in the kitchen, Brendon went for the drinks and Ilana went back to the receptionist. **_"My name is Cristina, by the way."_** She picked up the phone and dialed Pastor Johnathon's number.

The Pastor was very excited to hear Ilana was in the building and came directly. Luckily his wife happened to be on her way to meet him for lunch and would be arriving any minute.

- ** _"Miss Ilana!"_** The Pastor greeted.

 **-** ** _"Wait until you see all the food they brought!"_** Cristina said.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo,"_** she bowed quickly.

 **-** ** _"I'm impressed! But you don't have to be formal with me. I've been in the states most of my life."_**

 __ _ **\- "M-sorry,"**_ She communicated with Jihoo in her own sort of Kor-glish. With Suzy and JungMin as well. It was so natural now, she couldn't stop.

 **-** ** _"That's cool! Where did you learn Korean?"_**

 **** ** _\- "My-my friends,"_** she looked away, so as to try and compose herself before she cried.

 **-** ** _"Ah! Here comes Sarah. Cristina, please lock the front door and we'll have lunch."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ilana! What a lovely surprise!"**_ SoEun or Sarah hugged her enthusiastically.

Brendon walked up at that time. **_"I took the liberty of setting the trays of food and the paper goods and plastic cutlery on the counter. The drinks I left in the kitchen. Please contact me when you're ready to be picked up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh! I only planned on staying a short time."_**

 **** ** _\- "I insist you stay and have lunch, you brought it after all."_**

 **** ** _\- "Miss Ilana will be glad to join you; I have errands to run with Nana."_**

Ilana gave him a pleading face, then a threatening one.

 **-** ** _"Ah, look at the time, I better get going. Enjoy your lunch."_**

 **** ** _\- "Brendon! I'm not carrying a phone."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's okay,"_** Sarah said. **_"You can use the church phone. Let's eat, I'm starved. Are you sure you won't stay, Brendon is it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I'm sure. Make sure to eat!"_** He walked out the door.

 **-** ** _"That's too bad. Come on,"_** Sarah, took Ilana by the arm, just like JaeKyung always did. Ilana decided she would kill Brendon when she got back home. SoEun took a look at all the food. **_"Ilana, this is enough to feed a hundred people! Honey, let Pastor Young know and the Friday school kids and parents."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm one step ahead of you, Sarah,_** **"** Cristina came back followed by a mob of kids of all ages.

 **-** _ **"I'm glad my Nana doesn't know how to make less,"**_ Ilana said. The kids caught Ilana's eye as she remembered the hospital kids and belatedly the hospital.

 **-** _ **"Are you okay?"**_ SoEun asked in concern for Ilana's countenance changed to worry.

 **-** ** _"Oh yeah, I just remembered something I need to take care of."_**

 **** ** _\- "As long as you can take care of it later, lets the three of us go to my office and eat. Away from these little runts."_** He chose one of the junior high kids to mess his hair.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Pastor Jae!"_** The kid said irritated.

Taking their food and beverage to the office, of which Ilana partook very little, they sat down.

 **-** ** _"This is delicious, thank you again."_** JaeRim had taken a mouthful of an enchilada.

Everyone had been thanking her, much to her discomfort. **_"Anieyo, I wanted to thank you both for your help. I would have been in trouble."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo!"**_ JaeRim matched her tone. **_"The Lord told me to hurry and head back."_**

Ilana didn't understand this kind of talk and chose to ignore it. **_"I...wanted to express my gratitude. I just moved back home and I didn't want to take for granted your help."_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"I couldn't call myself a pastor if I didn't care for my flock._**

 **** ** _\- "My sheep hear my voice and I know them."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm not part of your flock,_** **"** she said quietly.

 **-** ** _"The minute you came back home, you fell under my and Pastor Young's care."_** He smiled, trying to tease her into letting her guard down.

 **-** ** _"Where did you live before, Ilana?"_** SoEun asked.

 **-** ** _"New York."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh! We spent a few weeks there on vacation. How did you like living there?"_**

 ** _\- "The people there made it all worthwhile,"_** she gazed softly at a picture only she could see.

The couple communicated silently between them. **_"I detect a bit of longing in your voice, Ilana. Did unforeseen circumstances bring you home?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, you can say that."_**

The couple could see a type of inner struggle of where she was and where she wanted to be.

Ilana snapped out of her trance. **_"My reason for coming today was to thank you and to give you a gift to show my appreciation."_** She had only taken a bite of her food. Putting down her fork, she took her checkbook from her purse, surprising them. **_"I'm prepared to give you any amount that is within my capacity, please name me a sum. If it's within my ability, I will give it."_**

JaeRim was stunned. **_"Thank you but it's really not necessary."_** _Who was he to turn down a gift to the Church but something told him not t accept anything yet._

 **** ** _\- "Please accept? I can also get you architectural help, contractors, and supplies. Please, it's the least I can do for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, I need to discuss it with Pastor Young, our Senior Pastor, and I'll let you know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh,"_** Ilana really didn't want to come back or have more contact with these people, it wasn't like she had anything to say to them. _**"I'll give you my attorney's phone number and when you've decided give him a call."**_ Thankfully, she had the attorney's business card in her wallet.

 **-** ** _"Thank you,"_** JaeRim received the card in both hands. **_"So what do you do, Miss Ilana?"_**

What did she do? She wondered. **_"I-I worked at a hospital in New York."_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh! You're in the medical field?"**_ _S_ oEun asked. **_"Will you be working here at PIH (Presbyterian Intercommunity Hospital)?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Ah...no, I was administrative."**_ Ilana thought it time to go. **_"Do you mind if I used your phone to call my...ride?"_** 'Driver' was too presumptuous.

- ** _"Oh! So soon?"_** SoEun pouted a bit.

 **-** ** _"Deh, I-I've not been well and I'm just getting back on my feet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, praise God you are well now. Your physical wounds are all healed?"_**

Ilana thought there was something more to SoEun's questions but answered anyway. **_"Y-yes,_** **"** Ilana looked away in shame at her actions.

 **-** ** _"Miss Ilana, if l might ask how do you know you're not on speaking terms with God?"_**

She was left dumbfounded; no one had ever asked her that. Wasn't it obvious? **_"I stopped talking to him the day he took my parents and left me alone."_** There was a new anger in her voice. She thought she had resigned herself to that loss. Things were different with Jihoo by her side.

 **\- "...** ** _sometimes the right friend comes along and takes part of that pain onto themselves and you're left with less."_** She remembered Jihoo saying. But she left him and took all her pain back.

 **-** ** _"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?"_** Ilana had zoned out again.

 **-** ** _"I only asked how it was you lost your parents."_**

 **** ** _\- "An accident..."_** Ilana said surprised she had volunteered the information.

- ** _"I'm so sorry, Ilana dear."_** SoEun could tell the girl still mourned deeply. **_"Were you all together?"_**

 _Ilana sh_ ook her head 'no'. **_"Their plane crashed on their way to meet me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Miss Ilana, sometimes we blame God inappropriately for human errors,"_** JaeRim said. **_"And although you stopped talking to him, he never left your side. He waits for you to reach out to him again."_**

This got Ilana's attention and she looked up at him? **_"What do you mean? He's all-knowing, right? He knew the plane would crash and I would be left alone to..."_** Ilana stopped before she said too much. **_"And I never once prayed, since."_** Or had she? She'd been plagued with thoughts or whispers since her return, driving her crazy and vying for her attention. Could it be?

 **-** ** _"I can't pretend to know God's thoughts; his ways are not our own but human error is not God's error. He didn't build the plane, He wasn't flying it. He works everything for his Glory, sometimes even our own sins. We don't know the entire picture. It's not always revealed to us because we won't be able to handle it. And even when we call out to God in anger, he is there."_**

 ** _"...Sinbu does better being surprised."_**

She'd been very angry at God and especially since her return but why would he be there for her now? As For the rest, it somehow made sense but wasn't ready to give in yet. **_"But had they not been coming to meet me, they would not have been on the plane. And had I had my parents still, my life and choices would have been different."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's why we have to make our own choices, God's way or our own. This world and everyone in it is a complex mechanism. One day, perhaps not until heaven, we will understand what God was up to in our lives. Until that time, God says "Trust me. I have a plan I'm working out in your life, even though in the darkness of the storm you cannot see what that plan is. If we deviate from His plan, then we blame Him when things go wrong. We all have an hour that we're raised up for."_**

 **** ** _\- "But I want to know what the plan was for him taking my parents. What was I supposed to learn from that? Why did I have to meet..."_** Ilana shook her head. _"_ _ **What of the little boy who was playing with his Dad and covered his eyes while driving? What was God's plan then?"**_ These thoughts ran through her head. She felt the pain in her head beginning and pressed her fingertips to the back of her head. **_"I'm sorry; I've taken up much of your time."_** Ilana stood slowly in case she was dizzy. **_"Please if you'll allow me to call my ride."_**

Fifteen minutes later, they were alerted to Brendon's arrival. The topic had moved on to a less confusing subject. _"Where did you learn Korean?"_ SoEun asked as they descended the stairs back to the lobby.

 **-** ** _"I have good friends that are Korean."_**

 **** ** _\- "In New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes...and Seoul."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ah, have you been there?"**_ Jae Rim asked her.

 **-** ** _"Yes...I have."_**

 **** ** _\- "It sounds like you'd want to go back?"_**

 **** ** _\- "If I could I'd be there in a heartbeat,"_** Ilana said not understanding why. Would Jihoo have gone back to Seoul instead of New York?

SoEun thought Ilana looked worried all of a sudden **.** ** _"Is Seoul where your heart is Ilana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Ilana said with certainty.

- ** _"Be anxious of nothing but in all things through prayer and supplication. Perhaps God will bless you with that trip to Seoul soon."_** SoEun hugged her. **_"Come visit us on Sunday, we'll be praying for you. There is a day in our lives when it's too late to come to Jesus, don't wait."_**

Ilana inclined her head and left with Brandon.

Having been worn out from her visit, Ilana slept up to and past dinner; this was not an uncommon occurrence in the last few weeks. Nana and Suzy would find a way to get _some nutrients into her later._

* * *

 ** _January 10, 2015_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang."_**

 _A voice wo_ ke Ilana from her sleep in the middle of the night. Her heart was pounding and was unable to get back to sleep. Wanting to go for a walk but feeling dizzy, she left her room and turned the light on in her parent's suite. She stared at the picture hanging on the wall. **_"No matter how hard I pray, I'll never get this back. I'll never be able to have this. What good could ever come from my choices?"_** Ilana walked over to her Mother's antique writing desk near the window. Her Mother had kept a 5x7 photo of their wedding picture, a vase and a single flower on the desk. Inside was a journal of random thoughts, poems, music, and scribbles. Her Mother was what Jane Austen's world would deem accomplished. She sang, she played, and she danced, could embroider and hold her own in any conversation, and was beautiful on top of it all. Opening the desk for the first time since she was little, she stole a sheet of stationery and her Mother's favorite pen. Ilana smiled, seeing that the pen still worked. Knowing it was Nana's doing and not some magical force, she began to write. Not really knowing why or to whom until several lines later. In the morning, they would find her asleep head down on the desk and Joy in her lap. Her letter, already addressed, would be taken to the post office by the founder, later that day.

* * *

 ** _New York, NY_**

 ** _January 11, 2015_**

 _It was easy to break both Jihoo and Ilana's lease, thanks to Ilana's attorney. Jihoo informed him he was surprising his fiance while she was home visiting in Los Angeles. He was sure the attorney would not know the truth of Ilana's return home and Jihoo backed up his phone call with all the documentation showing Ilana as his legal wife. It was these small details that had to be taken care of. In the last few days, he reviewed patient files and called in those patients that needed to be seen and those that didn't, he called to say goodbye._

Jihoo stood in the middle of his apartment trying to figure out where to start. Personal pictures were being picked up to be shipped back home. Clothes he planned to keep were packed, the rest were being sent to a consignment shop as well as kitchenware and furniture. His apartment was just about done but there was still a lot to do in Ilana's. He planned to leave in the morning but just might have to wait another day. He could always get a first-class flight on Korean Air or Asiana, they were rarely booked.

About to tackle his kitchen, the doorbell rang. Who would be ringing his door at eight on a Sunday morning? Shocked to see not only Jaejoong in the viewfinder but SangWoo and SungRung. Opening the door, **_"Wae? Hyeong, Noona, Jaejoong? What are you guys doing here?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Aish! Dude, like we're going to let you try to finish packing two apartments on your own."**_ Jaejoong said.

 **** ** _\- "Oh."_** Jihoo was even more speechless than ever. **_"Kansamnida, I would've managed, even if I had to take a different flight."_** He ushered everyone in.

 **-** ** _"So you don't have to change your plans, we've come to help,"_** SungRyung said. **_"And I know you probably haven't eaten yet or properly since your return. I brought breakfast."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, we don't need Jihoo picking up his wife's bad habits."**_ Jaejoong earned himself Jihoo's usual irritated look which was exactly the reaction he wanted.

SungRyung busied herself pouring out seaweed soup and rice in paper bowls so as not to create dishes.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo, what needs to be done?"_** SangWoo asked as they ate.

 **-** ** _"Ilana's apartment still has a long way to go, my kitchen and other things that are getting shipped to Seoul. Jaejoong, Ilana has her saddle; can you keep it for her? It was handcrafted and I wouldn't want anything happening to it. The leather needs to be occasionally treated and I'm sure she wouldn't mind Isabel using it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sure, I can do that. I've been wanting to give Isabel riding lessons. This is the perfect excuse."_**

After breakfast, Jaejoong and SangWoo began to finish packing Jihoo's apartment, while he walked over to Ilana's with SungRyung. **_"It's been hard on you hasn't it?"_** SungRyung asked. **_"I see you've only packed the kitchen, bathroom and guest room."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, they are the rooms we spent the least amount of time in. I didn't realize it until you said something. I already have a box packed with the things I'm sending home. The consignment and storage trucks are coming late this afternoon. If I didn't finish, I'd have to schedule another pickup. Kansamnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Noona is here for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, for your friendship and support these five or so years. Keep Jaejoong on task for me while I'm gone."_**

SungRyung laughed. **_"My work is done there Jihoo, I just have to pray for Ilana and that you two will be reunited soon. Gwenchana, God has his hands on her. I firmly believe that He pursues us and he has an appointment set with Ilana and he'll go out of his way to meet her."_**

Jihoo pondered SungRyung's words as they worked and felt a peace come over him. It didn't mean he wasn't sad but he can face each day, knowing God was in control.

Only occasionally during the day did Jihoo have to stop before strong emotions overcame him. He decided to send her gowns to Seoul and unfortunately with each gown memories of her wearing the gown threatened to undo him. Her blue taffeta which was the first he ever saw her in, the taupe gown worn at Suzy's wedding and his birthday and of course the bridesmaid dress. She had given him her first full kiss on the lips.

SungRyung found him in Ilana's closet with a far-off look on his face and the bride's maid's gown clutched in his hands. **_"Jihoo-yah, I'll pack the gowns and a few random outfits, you finish packing the living room."_** The rest of Ilana's closet would go into a mobile closet and her Jewelry in his luggage.

The four worked all day, only stopping for lunch that Abigaíl and Isabel brought in the afternoon. Jaejoong didn't allow Abigaíl to lift a thing after lunch. She and Isabel contented them with sealing the boxes and labeling them.

 **-** ** _"Ajussi!"_** Isabel wined. **_"Kajima! Wait for tía here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae Isabel-ah, I wish I could hajiman it's hard enough being in two places, I can't be in three."_**

Isabel was almost in tears. **_"Yah, don't make me remember your sad face. Tía Ilana is letting you borrow her saddle and Isabel Appa is going to buy you a horse."_**

 __ _ **\- "Dr. Jihoo!"**_ Abigaíl interjected.

 **-** _ **"Chincha, Appa?"**_ All tears now gone.

 **-** ** _"Mmm, since Ajussi said so, it must be true."_** Jihoo maintained his poker face, while Jaejoong threw him a dirty look.

 **-** ** _"Wau! Umma did you hear that?_** **"** Isabel was jumping in excitement, while Abigaíl threw deadly stares at both her Husband and his friend.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana Abi-ssi,"_** SangWoo joined to help his wife's dongsaeng-deul. **_"You don't want a beautifully handcrafted saddle to be wasted on a school horse."_**

 **** ** _\- "SangWoo, not you too?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Give up, Abi dear, the men are going to stick together,"_** SungRyung said. _"_ _ **Jaejoong-ah, treat your wife to a pretty dress or jewelry and she won't be so angry at you."**_

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo! Isabel Umma, we'll go shopping after work tomorrow if you're up to it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Maybe...,"**_ Abigaíl wasn't going to let him win that easy.

 **-** ** _"Anae is playing hard to get."_** He made a big show about kissing her. **_"Muah! JaeWook Umma is so cute!"_** He kissed her forehead for emphasis.

- ** _"Hey! Who's JaeWook?"_** Abigaíl asked confused.

 **-** ** _"Adeul, it just came to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "What does it mean?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, Jae is wealthy and Wook is sunrise. He'll have the same light that first drew me to his Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "To be young newlyweds,"_** SangWoo grinned at his wife. **_"Thank goodness we were never that cheesy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Perhaps we better ask Adeul before we declare ourselves not guilty,"_** SungRyung replied.

Jihoo gave a half-smile at the scene before him. He vowed to stay strong, this was different from JanDi. Ilana was his wife and he was not going to let her go. Ilana can't run that fast, so if God is pursuing her, it won't be long before he catches up with her.

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

By the time Brendon was back from early morning mass with Nana and Suzy (JungMin could not be prevailed upon to wake up); Ilana was awake and getting dressed. The wonderful smell of Nana's cooking greeted her as she came downstairs but she still didn't have an appetite.

The three were surprised to see her dressed and out of bed so early.

 **-** ** _"Niña, se te ofrece algo (_** ** _Do you need something, dear_** ** _)?"_** Nana asked

 **-** ** _"Buenos Días (_** ** _good morning)_** ** _, Brendon I need you to take me somewhere..."_**

An hour later, after being pleaded with to eat a little food before leaving, Brendon was pulling up to Pastor JaeRim's Church. Why Ilana woke early with a strange desire to come, she didn't know. ** _"Sarang_** **,"** she kept hearing a sweet melodic voice in her sleep. She first thought it was Jihoo's voice but on further reflection, realized it wasn't. This morning her first thought was to visit with Pastor JaeRim and SoEun, even if it meant attending services. So many thoughts had swirled in her head, enough to make her dizzy. Now they were parked in the small Church parking lot.

Ilana took in several deep breathes. Her heart was hammering, making it difficult to breathe. **_"Brendon, could you stay with me?"_**

 _Brendon_ felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea of attending a Church service that wasn't Catholic but Ilana _was_ his employer; he couldn't really say no. It wasn't that she would force him if he felt that strongly about it but she needed all the support she could get at the moment. _**"Of course, Miss."**_ Brendon got out to open her door and escorted his employer/almost little sister to the back door of the Church.

They were welcomed into the building warmly and enthusiastically and shown into the sanctuary. Ilana would be entirely too nervous to remember anyone's name.

 **-** ** _"Ilana!"_** A female voice called out to her.

\- **_"SoEun-ssi,"_** Ilana inclined her head.

 **-** _ **"Mrs. Sarah, right?"**_ Brendon said. **_"I'm sorry; I can't pronounce your other name."_**

 __ _ **\- "That's perfectly fine Brendon."**_ Ilana was impressed SoEun had remembered Brendon's name on only one introduction. **_"I told Ilana she doesn't need to be so formal. You can call me Sarah."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's good practice for me to use your Korean name,"_** Ilana looked away not knowing why she said that. What did she need her Korean for? Everyone she knew spoke English.

 **-** ** _"I'm so happy you came. Where would you like to sit?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll just sit in the back. I was just really hoping we could talk."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll come to you after service. Are you sure you won't sit with me in the front?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A-anieyo, I'm fine."_**

 __ _ **\- "Alright,"**_ she pouted. **_"But you don't have to sit all the way against the wall. You can move closer."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo."_**

 **** ** _\- "I hope you like the service, I'll see you after."_**

Once SoEun left, Ilana sat down with an exhale. **_"Miss?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll be alright."_**

The service began and Ilana was surprised to see Pastor JaeRim holding a guitar. She soon lost herself in the music of the band. The lead singer had a beautiful voice and so did Pastor JaeRim. Each song did a cracking of Ilana's wall of anger toward God. It was as if he was trying to tell her something but her stubborn heart still didn't get it.

One particular song was Ilana's undoing _._

 ** _He is jealous for me_**

 ** _Loves like a hurricane, I am a tree_**

Ilana gasped at the comparison.

 ** _Bending beneath the weight of his wind and mercy_**

 **** ** _\- "If he were merciful he would've taken me with my parents. I didn't bend, I broke!"_** She shouted in her mind.

 ** _When all of a sudden_**

 ** _I am unaware of these afflictions eclipsed by glory._**

 _ **\- "My afflictions can never be eclipsed."**_ The song went on despite her inward conflict.

 ** _And oh, how he loves us_**

 ** _Oh, how he loves us._**

 ** _How he loves Ilana_**

Ilana for sure decided she was going crazy. She clearly heard her name in the song. **_"You never loved me! I begged you to take me with my parents and you didn't!"_**

 ** _"For God so loved Ilana that he gave his one and only son, that whoever_** ** _believes in him will not perish but have eternal life."_**

Snippets of conversations began to flood her mind.

 **-** ** _"Did you know your name means tree?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana is my precious tree that grows more beautiful with each tear she sheds."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't you know you're a tree that has survived the floodwaters?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She will be strong, beautiful, and wise like a tree."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida for becoming my tree that I can share my garden with."_**

Brendon looked at her and knew she was struggling. Was this going to be the day she put aside all her demons?

Ilana felt her head was going to explode at any moment. She still didn't realize she was actively talking to the one that could save her.

 ** _And heaven meets earth like an unforeseen kiss_**

Ilana remembered when Jihoo first grazed his lips across hers.

 ** _And my heart turns violently inside of my chest_**

Ilana's heart was certainly doing that. She was going to pass out at any moment.

 ** _I don't have time to maintain these regrets_**

Regrets? Her whole life was regret. **_"Why didn't you kill me sixteen years ago?"_**

 ** _When I think about the way_**

 ** _He loves us_**

 **-** ** _"Sarang..."_**

Unable to control herself any longer, she ran out of the sanctuary, with Brendon right on her heels.

 **-** ** _"Miss Ilana!"_** Brendon crouched down where Ilana had dropped by the stairway sobbing and struggling to breathe. **_"Miss Ilana, I'm going to call Mrs. Suzy."_**

Ilana didn't respond, just continued sobbing.

In the meantime, the ushers had mobilized and informed the Senior Pastor and his wife.

SoEun overheard the conversation. **_"I know who that is; I'll go to her immediately."_**

A minute later, SoEun was in front of Ilana and Brendon. **_"What happened?"_**

 __ _ **\- "She's having an anxiety attack."**_ An usher came and handed Brendon some wet paper towels. **_"Thank you,"_** he said. **_"I can't really move her until she calms down."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana dear,"_** SoEun said calml _y._ _ **"Don't fight it. I think Jesus is calling you. Don't harden your heart to his love."**_

She'd taken a chance on love and failed. How can she succeed with an unseen God?

 **** ** _\- "Sarang."_**

Ilana covered her ears. That voice. Why was it calling her?

 **** ** _\- "Brendon, let's get her to Jonathan's office upstairs."_**

 __ _ **\- "I need to call her friend who is a nurse,"**_ he said.

Once ushered into the office, Brendon dug through Ilana's purse to see if she had any medication, per Suzy's instructions. _**"Miss Ilana, take your anxiety medicine."**_ He handed her the pill while SoEun held a cup of water for her.

Coherent enough to understand, she took the medication. Her head and chest really felt like they would explode. Despite the warm clothing, she trembled with cold and could be felt in her hands.

After she calmed enough to be able to speak, _ **"gwenchana, mianhae. I think I'll be okay once I get home."**_ The tears hadn't quite stopped.

 __ _ **\- "Do you want to talk about it?"**_ SoEun asked.

Ilana shook her head, 'no', but was disconcerted enough to _want_ to actually talk. If only to try and rationalize what was happening to her.

 **** ** _\- "I'm going crazy, I think."_**

 **** ** _\- "I think the enemy wants you to think that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Who is my enemy, why? Is it myself? Why am I at war with myself? I thought I was okay now and I could finally be free of everything_** **but** ** _it didn't work that way. It still haunts me, controls my life."_**

 **** ** _\- "Cast all your anxiety on him because he cares for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "My Nana told me that the day I left home two years ago."_**

 **** ** _\- "She's a wise woman."_**

 **** ** _\- "The thing is why should I believe he cares for me? He took my parents leaving me alone and to fall prey to...to...never mind."_**

 **** ** _\- "Please tell me, if you can. I promise nothing will leave this room. Open up to me; tell me why you're angry at God?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Ladies, if you'll excuse me,"**_ _B_ rendon got up from his seat. _**"I think this conversation would flow better if I weren't in the room."**_ He really had no desire to hear the story. Ilana has always been like a little sister to him and when his Father called him to say she'd been abducted he wanted to come home immediately and help find her. Thank God Enrique got involved and they eventually found her. He stepped out of the room and back down to the sanctuary. He needed to have a good heart to heart with the man upstairs.

 _ **\- "It's just you and me now, Ilana. I gather it's a sensitive topic."**_

 _Ilana shook her head 'yes'. Did she want to go into it yet again? How many more times does she need to repeat it?_

 _-_ _ **"You know, the longer you keep it inside of you, it festers and makes you sick. If you let it out you're able to breathe again."**_

 __ _ **\- "SoEun-ssi, I get it. The plane crash was human error and maybe God didn't deliberately take my parents from me but being left without them, left a void in my heart that was never filled until recently. But even then...I couldn't retain it. A path had been laid out for me, I would've followed Umma but my days that had been so happy became dark and long. I wanted a different life, to be a different person. I decided to turn off Ilana and become Kathleen. That choice led me to a world I knew nothing about and was powerless to fight."**_ Ilana slowly recounted everything about her abduction, including Kike's help and the birth of the Ricky Martin Foundation. _ **"...I'll never be normal. I'll never be able to be a wife."**_ While not sobbing, Ilana's tears still flowed freely down her face. SoEun held Ilana's hands and let the tears run unhindered from her own face.

 _ **\- "Ilana,"**_ SoEun sniffled. **_"There's always something to be gained from every trial. You lost your parents at a young age, now you can comfort another child who's lost a loved one."_**

Ilana thought of Jihoo and how they were able to bond over their shared grief.

 **** ** _\- "As for the rest. Oh Ilana, what you must have suffered. I'm so sorry but you can be one hundred percent free of that shame and guilt that won't let you free. Yes, you lied and let yourself be influenced by those false friends but you didn't ask for, nor willingly participate in the rest. As for God's glory in that dark time? The foundation came out of it. Your experience is saving children all across the world from falling into a similar fate."_**

This was true, the foundation she was the unwilling face of, she was the reason it was begun. So that other kids didn't have to go through her same torment.

 _ **\- "We're all sinners, Ilana, not one sin is greater than the other but when we confess, He removes our sins as far from us as the east is from the west."**_ Ilana was listening dutifully which encouraged SoEun. _**"Do you know what Jesus did for us? For you, Ilana? He shed his blood on the cross for our sins. For the lies, you were going to tell, for that cut on your wrist and any future sins that might come up. Without his sacrifice, none of us could get to heaven. If you confess with your mouth that Jesus is Lord and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. For it is by believing in your heart that you are made right with God, and it is by confessing with your mouth that you are saved, the Bible says. Do you want to be Free from all that bondage?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Sarang eeliwah (come),"**_ Ilana heard the soft voice say.

 _-_ _ **"Yes, yes I do."**_ She could no longer do it on her own; she was tired of struggling, tired of the anxiety. She'd always believed in God but was angry at him for the events in her life. Perhaps it was time to rekindle that relationship with Him.

* * *

 ** _Alright! A step in the right direction for Ilana: make peace with God. We'll pick up next chapter with Jihoo in Seoul. What's everyone going to say? What's Harabeoji going to say? Will he tell him about the letter?_**


	95. Waiting

**_Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _January 18, 2015_**

Jihoo sat in a Church service for the first time since completing his military service. He had wanted to stay in bed and sleep but made himself get up out of bed. In his dreams, he was with her and that's where he wanted to stay. Instead, he'd gotten in his car, not informing Harabeoji that he was leaving, and drove until coming to a stop in front of a small Church. His mind wandered, but it was comforting to just sit there and review the week.

He had arrived in Seoul on Tuesday late afternoon and it was as if Harabeoji had known he would return.

 ** _"You're here. How long will you stay?"_** He asked.

 ** _"Mollah? As long as I need to."_**

 ** _"Mmm, since you're home, make yourself useful. I don't want to see that stoic face of yours moping."_**

 ** _"Deh Harabeoji."_**

Jihoo got right to work the next day. Tackling mounds of reports that had been neglected for the last month. He wanted to concentrate his efforts on the foundation, thinking they should be doing more for the community. The students should be sharing their talent more and began calling different grade schools in under-privileged areas to see if they would like to participate in a new program. Deciding to make this part of the curriculum and a graduation requirement, he was excited about the project. He wanted to be busy. He _needed_ to be busy. **_"Yesu, if you're watching her, help me not to worry. Otherwise, Yesu knows how badly Na want to run after her. What should I do as I wait? Yesu brought me home for a reason. Was it so I wouldn't run after her until you were done with her? Eottokhae while I'm here? Na don't want to be in the way here. Where is the need?"_**

His grandfather appeared in his thoughts as well as his friends. Suddenly he felt a little guilty having run out on them when he moved to New York. Feeling like he didn't belong anymore, due to JunPyo and JanDi's wedding, he left. He needed them to stop being dependent on him to solve all their problems. Occasionally, he was still pulled in but not to the same extent as before. Of course, Jaejoong pulled him into his drama all the time, so he never really escaped it.

 **-** ** _"Having then gifts differing according to the grace that is given to us, let us use them."_**

 __ _ **\- "What are my gifts?"**_ Jihoo asked himself. All he could think of was his music. He supposed one could say he was a good Doctor.

 **-** ** _"…if it is to encourage, then give encouragement; if it is to lead, do it diligently._** **"**

 **** ** _\- "Encourage?"_** He didn't think that a gift, he did his best with his staff at the hospital, his friends, and Ilana. Leading was another responsibility that was usually thrust upon him; not one he actively chose. Was this why? _**"Are these supposed to be my gifts?"**_ Sighing he thought it was just too much, too hard and yet he realized he was always placed in a position to lead and give encouragement. He was always there to be the voice of reason even if Gu JunPyo was the self-proclaimed leader of F4. In less than two years he was made the head doctor of the critical care department. He took care of his patients well and encouraged their families not to lose hope. With JanDi, he took care of her when JunPyo's Mother was at her worst. His silent presence was her encouragement. When it became too much, he was there for her to share her tears and make her burden less. Then his thoughts came to Ilana. Her smile was suddenly before him. He gave his everything to fight the battle with her and yet they failed.

 **-** ** _"The battle is mine,"_** Jihoo heard the soft voice in his head.

 **-** ** _"Wae Yesu? Na_** **want** ** _to take care of her, love her. Yesu gave her to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Be about my business,"_** Jihoo heard.

He spent the rest of the service pondering those words. It wasn't until announcements were read that he suddenly came upon an idea. They needed people to donate time and talents at a refugee camp sponsored by the Church. He remembered the day Gu JunPyo returned from his sojourn in New York. He, JanDi, and other Shinhwa medical students visited a refugee camp giving basic medical aid and immunizations. He remembered the little girl who called him Dr. Prince. He smiled as he remembered the little girl and also that Jaejoong was first Dr. Prince to Isabel. Now he was Appa Prince. They could do no wrong in each other's eyes at the moment. He laughed inwardly and wondered what would happen when she became a teenager.

Service was at an end. Jihoo rose from his seat, determined to make himself available to help.

 **-** ** _"My name is Jihoo Yoon,"_** Jihoo inclined his head at the American Pastor in front of him. He didn't realize it when he entered but the Church must have been put in place by American missionaries.

 **-** ** _"Nice to meet you, Mr. Yoon, I'm Victor."_** Pastor Victor extended to the younger man in front of him. Curious as to why this Korean national was visiting his Church but it's not as if he was going to turn him away. The Lord had his reasons, he just had to be patient and wait to see if he would be told.

 **-** ** _"I know I'm only a visitor in the Church but I'd Like to help at the refugee camp. I'm a Doctor and can round up others as well as supplies."_** Jihoo was already thinking of involving the Shinhwa students again.

 **-** ** _"Well, I'd love to hear what you're thinking? Do you have time for lunch or perhaps another day?"_** Pastor Victor wondered if this man was his answer to prayer. The camps needed people to volunteer on a short-term and long-term basis. They needed people with all kinds of talents. Doctors were in high demand.

Jihoo thought about it, he had nothing pressing to do at the moment. He would be having dinner at Gu JunPyo's house. They were certainly waiting for him to explain himself. He knew the distance between New York and Seoul was not far when his friends were involved. **_"Yes, I have time."_**

Pastor Victor informed those waiting for him to go on without him.

Once settled at a barbecue restaurant nearby they began to talk.

 **-** ** _"What brings you to our Church Dr. Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm not sure, I felt like a drive this morning and something made me stop. I believe it's because I'm supposed to help."_** Jihoo slipped into English as he spoke with the Pastor.

 **** ** _\- "Ah! Well, we've been praying for help."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm back from the states for a while and I feel like I need to further my parents' dreams. My Harabeoji has done all he can and I need to set things in motion."_**

Pastor Victor was getting increasingly interested in the man in front of him, especially his choice of words about setting things in motion. Isn't that what a missionary does? Starts the Lord's work; setting it in motion and when all is well, moves on to another job? **_"Then you plan to return to the states?"_**

Did he? He didn't know anyone, he thought so. **_"I'm not sure; I'm...waiting for someone."_** It sounded odd and awkward but Jihoo thought a Pastor should understand. **_"I...needed to come back home to wait. That's what I felt when I prayed. Forgive me; I only heard a portion of your sermon."_**

 **** ** _\- "As long as you heard what you were supposed to hear, I can't protest."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I did. Then I heard your announcement and it was in line with what I had already begun. And also I asked the Lord to keep me busy while I wait."_**

Pastor Victor laughed. **_"The refugee camps will definitely keep you busy."_**

The two conversed easily for a while. Jihoo didn't disclose any personal information but did mention he would be meeting with Shinhwa University medical program to utilize the students. The Pastor had been in Seoul long enough to know that Shinhwa was an elitist school, even more so than Brown, Columbia, and Cornell in the U.S. His curiosity was growing fast but knew the Lord had sent him for a reason; both the Church and Jihoo would be blessed by that reason.

Jihoo left the restaurant with a bit of excitement. He didn't realize it before, but he needed to have a purpose in life. It had begun with JanDi, continued in the military, then his staff, patients, and of course, Ilana. Thinking of Ilana, he realized he'd been so busy since leaving London he didn't have a chance to update the conversation log he had begun in Spain. He decided to do so as soon as he got home and before heading to Gu JunPyo's house.

 _Sarang,_

 _Na have been very busy. I'm home now, with Harabeoji. Na don't know if you've realized I took care of everything in New York for you. I'm sure that was the furthest from your mind. I have your valuables, both of monetary value and just sentimental. Gwenchana, don't worry about anything. Your furniture and other belongings are in a very secure storage unit. Abigaíl is sad you didn't get to say goodbye. Ara Sarang will see everyone again after you are well again._

 _I've begun two projects Na think Sarang would like. I need to have a purpose in my life and at the moment Sarang doesn't need me. I need to keep busy or I'll head to Los Angeles immediately. Na think when Sarang is ready, we will know or_ I _will know and we will meet again. Until then, be well nae sarang. Na pray for you constantly, that you'll find your way back soon._

 _\- Nomu Saranghaeo, Ilana nampyon._

 **-** ** _"Yesu, let her be well and return to me soon, juseyo"_**

By the time Jihoo had finished his short note, it was about time to head to the Gu family mansion. He sighed, thinking he didn't really want to go but he also didn't want to run away this time. He had a reason for being here this time. He fled to New York really without one but now realized perhaps it was to meet Ilana.

He opened his laptop back and added a postscript to the conversation log.

 _P.S. Sarang, Na Just realized that perhaps I didn't really run away to New York or God used it to take me to you. But then perhaps God used your running away as well, to bring you to me. Either way, He used our own foolishness for his good. I find that my heart is happy when I think that, Sarang. It means he really is involved in our lives and still cares about us even when we make mistakes. Sarang, if God loves us that much, who am I not to love_ you _that much._

Jihoo took a gray puff jacket from his closet and went to tell his Grandfather he was leaving. _**"Harabeoji, I'm leaving."**_ Jihoo knocked on the bedroom door before sliding it open.

 **-** ** _"Choah. You've been working too hard child. Let's go ice fishing tomorrow. It's been a few months and it's a good time to go."_** The last time they went fishing Jihoo announced to him he'd be bringing Ilana to the Gala.

Jihoo thought about it, he really wanted to get the refugee project started but he supposed he could wait until the afternoon. It would be a good diversion and an opportunity to speak to his Grandfather of the two projects he was starting. **_"Arraso, Harabeoji, but the person who catches the least amount of fish has to make the stew."_**

Harabeoji gave his gruff laugh. **_"Ah deh, grandson should have his knives sharpened and the vegetables ready."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, what makes Harabeoji so certain he will win?"_**

 **** ** _\- "The fish know me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Exactly, so they'll run away from Harabeoji and come to me."_**

Harabeoji laughed again and shooed Jihoo away. **_"Go on with you, your chingu are waiting."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji,"_** Jihoo bowed to his Grandfather and left.

Harabeoji stared at the door for a minute or two trying to figure his grandson out. His wife disappeared and although there was a tinge of sadness in his eyes, there was also a calmness about him that he never had when JanDi ran away to where her parents were. He wondered what he meant by saying he'd be staying as long as he needed too. **_"Atch that boy will just have to answer some questions tomorrow."_**

JanDi was getting the table ready and giving her husband last-minute instructions. _ **"Now, InHei Appa (Gu JunPyo) don't say a word to Jihoo Sunbae about Ilana. Let him open up on his own."**_

 **** ** _\- "Aish, since when does Jihoo open up on his own."_**

 **** ** _\- "JunPyo, you never know."_**

 **** ** _\- "He hasn't breathed a word to Harabeoji, maja?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, don't harass him for information, you know he'll leave."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jeongmal, if we don't ask him and he doesn't tell us, then how are we supposed to find out?!"**_ Gu JunPyo had begun shouting with frustration at his friend's lack of communication.

 **-** ** _"Gu JunPyo, calm down. Someone might hear you!"_**

 **** ** _\- "This is my house!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Gu JunPyo I can hear you shouting all the way from my car,"_** Jihoo walked in on the shouting couple. They were always bickering but it was just the way they loved each other. Both were stubborn and both thought they were always right. Well, if anyone admitted it, JanDi could claim that she really was almost always right.

 **-** ** _"Sunbae!"_** JanDi recovered quickly. **_"I'm so glad you're here."_** JanDi greeted him with her usual effervescent smile. _**"So how was..."**_ JanDi had forgotten her own admonishment.

 **-** ** _"Greoun, how cold was it in New York when you left?"_** Gu JunPyo covered nicely.

 **-** ** _"Warmer,"_** he said in typical Jihoo fashion.

Thankfully, YiJung and GaEul arrived in time to avoid any awkward silence. **_"Jihoo bro, nice to see you again so soon. We wouldn't have expected you for another week or two."_** He pounded Jihoo on the back.

 **-** ** _"Mmm. Something came up."_** Jihoo could tell they were trying to avoid the topic of Ilana. He had only time to send a message to WooBin as Jihoo was leaving for Seoul when WooBin and JaeKyung were on their way back to New York. He thought this was as good a time as any to bring up the refugee project. **_"After dinner, na want to talk to you guys about a charity project. I'd like to utilize Shinhwa med students and would like your consent."_**

 **** ** _\- "What kind of charity project?"_** Gu JunPyo asked, immediately on guard. **_"We can't give away more than one scholarship a year."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, neaga requesting something else."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm open, Jihoo,"_** Yi Jung said. He was actually hoping Jihoo would give them some information as to why he was back. _"We can talk about it after we eat maja?"_ YiJung looked at JunPyo to keep him quiet and just go along with the flow.

 **-** ** _"Arraso,"_** Gu JunPyo pouted, having understood the look in YiJung's eyes. He didn't like change that much unless he was the one changing things but he was willing to hear his friend out.

The meal passed uncomfortably quiet until the kids escaped their babysitter. InHei came running followed by JeongYul. **_"Ajussi!"_** Jihoo quickly laid his chopsticks across the plate as the six-year-old bundle of energy jumped into his lap and clung to his neck. Jihoo smiled. _**"InHei-ah, did you and JeongYul escape the babysitter again?"**_ How many times did he and the F4 do the exact same thing?

 **-** ** _"InHei-ah!"_** JanDi said sternly, making the little girl cower in Jihoo's arms.

 **-** ** _"Ajussi!"_** JeongYul pouted. He wanted to hug his favorite uncle as well, but InHei was always hogging him. **_"Noona! Na hug Ajussi too."_**

 __ _ **\- "Wait your turn dongsaeng."**_ Every now and then her Father's personality snuck out of her.

 **-** ** _"Na promise to play for you later, InHei. Be a good girl and let me say hello to JeongYul."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ajussi,"_** said a long-faced InHei. Then she remembered something. **_"But why didn't Imo Ilana come?"_**

The awkward silence just got even more awkward. This was the exact reason the kids were kept quietly upstairs.

 **-** ** _"Imo?"_** JeongYul didn't really know Imo Ilana but InHei told him all about her.

Jihoo scooted InHei off his lap and shook hands with JeongYul before answering. **_"Imo Ilana had something to do in Los Angeles, when she's done we'll have our official wedding. Would you two like to be in it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Both kids were jumping for joy.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, be good and go with your babysitter like Umma and Appa want you to or I'll tell Imo you two are naughty kids."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! We're going, eliwah JeongYul."_** InHei grabbed the younger boy's hand and ran back to the babysitter who was waiting patiently and hoping not to get scolded by her employers. That InHei was a sweet child but clever; when an idea formed in her head there was no stopping her. The boy followed her everywhere.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo Sunbae,"_** Gaeul waited until the kids were out of earshot. _"Is it true? What you told the kids?"_

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_** Technically it was true.

 **-** ** _"Then why are you here?"_** Gu JunPyo asked suspiciously.

 **-** ** _"Na also had things to do and I can't be in Los Angeles, New York, and Seoul all at the same time. Na thought it best to concentrate on what needed to be done here and be available for when Ilana needs me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae?"_** JanDi asked, a little worried. She knew him well enough to know he was hiding something. **_"When will Ilana be back?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo how long it will take her to accomplish what she needs to do. Naega hoping no later than spring. Na still think she would like a spring wedding."_** Jihoo was smiling at the thought of Ilana in her wedding dress, which was still at his house. They had both changed out of their wedding clothes to travel.

 **-** ** _"So...when will you know?"_** YiJeong asked.

 **-** ** _"Soon,"_** Jihoo replied. **_"It will take some time to fully establish the project Na have had a vision of. Also, Na will consider investing in another sports complex. By then, na think she will be done as well."_**

 **-** ** _"Jihoo Sunbae! How can you two be apart for that long?"_** JanDi didn't understand what her Sunbae was thinking and was getting frustrated.

 **-** ** _"We promised yongwonhee. A few Months can't change that."_** Jihoo spoke with an assurance and bravery that could only come from God. Left to his own, he would have run after her by now. His mind wandered as he thought of her; thankfully the conversation was turned away from him.

Gu JunPyo would have continued questioning his friend but allowed YiJung to direct the conversation to his new pottery collection. _**"When are you planning to unveil?"**_ He asked.

 **-** ** _"Soon, in another month I should be done and ready to go. As usual, one piece will stay in the museum and the rest will be sold."_** There was a wing in the so family museum, just for the family's work, from his Grandfather's to his Father's to YiJung's.

 **-** _ **"Deh, he's been working so hard I rarely see him,"**_ GaEul said. _**"It's like his pottery wheel is his mistress."**_ Gaeul playfully said. She had full confidence in her husband's fidelity.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, that mistress is cold. Na would never trade you."_** Yi Jung leaned over and kissed his wife.

Jihoo saw this and was saddened a little. He _did_ miss his wife. Nothing could take that away from him. He could only distract himself by keeping busy. **_"Yesu, help me not to be envious this time. Ara when the time is right I'll be seeing nae burgundy rose again."_**

The conversation at the table had gone on without him as was common. Soon everyone had had their fill of JanDi's delicious food and the kitchen staff was now coming to clear the table.

 **-** ** _"Gu Junpyo, let's shoot some pool while we hear what new projects Jihoo has planned."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, there is only three of us."**_ Gu JunPyo was being oblivious to the message of 'let's talk away from the girls'.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, I'll play first winner,"_** Jihoo said. Not oblivious to what YiJung was trying.

 **-** ** _"Arraso but it's better when the four of us are together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, na thought we'd all spend time together?"_** Gaeul asked. Neither she nor JanDi had an interest or the knowledge of how to play pool and knew they were deliberately being excluded from the conversation.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, we'll be talking business. You know that bores you. JanDi and you can play with the kids for a while before InHei decides to convince adeul to trick the babysitter again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** Gu JunPyo took offense. **_"InHei can't help it she has my intelligence."_**

Those at the table laughed, preferring not to comment.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Wae?!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** Jihoo composed himself first, let's shoot some pool. **_"Gwenchana GaEul, we won't be long. Na promised to take Harabeoji ice fishing in the morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, no wonder he said I was on my own for most of the day,"_** **J** anDi said.

 **-** ** _"Deh, if I don't catch more fish than he does, I have to make the fish stew. He'll only scold me for not making it like Umma or JanDi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae, should na tell Harabeoji to be nice?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, it won't work."_**

The men then parted from the woman, leaving them greatly annoyed at being excluded. **_"They're probably going to ask Sunbae about Ilana,"_** JanDi paced.

 **-** ** _"Hajiman Jihoo Oppa said he was going to discuss a project with them?"_** Gaeul was still innocent enough to believe her husband and his friends, but JanDi knew them well enough to know they were up to something.

 **-** ** _"I'm worried for Sunbae. Why did Ilana leave all of a sudden? They love each other, anyone can see that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Maja but perhaps something really did come up and it couldn't be avoided. Jihoo Oppa is right. He can't be in three places at once."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, but we don't really know Ilana. The guys know more than you and I. I'm sure this has something to do with what they know and not telling us."_**

 **** ** _\- "He must be sad to be away from Ilana and her him. I'm sure they talk every day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, when he came once a month he was always texting her. So that must be how they can withstand being apart."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maja and you heard him making plans for a spring wedding."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, perhaps there is nothing to worry about."**_ JanDi spoke the words but still had some doubt.

In the game room, Gu JunPyo and YiJung were one turn each into the game, while Jihoo watched on with more disinterest than interest. _**"So Jihoo, chingu, what are you not saying?"**_ YiJung casually asked as he shot two balls into the corner.

 **-** ** _"Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah Jihoo-yah, you're hiding something from us."_**

Jihoo shrugged off Gu JunPyo's comment.

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, how can two newlyweds be apart so soon? I mean I waited seven years for Gaeul and let me tell you Na couldn't keep my hands off of her. It's a miracle adeul wasn't born sooner. I mean a man has needs, maja?"_**

Jihoo couldn't evade the answer to that question. ** _"We're waiting until we're married in the Church. She's not quite ready after all."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? You mean you went on honeymoon and didn't...?"_**

 **** ** _\- Deh and it's my problem, not yours."_** Jihoo was suddenly irritated with his friends. They meant well but wouldn't understand and he wasn't about to explain it to them.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah,"_** YiJeong stopped playing, all pretense of playing was now forgotten. ** _"We just want to know that you're okay. And I guess secondly if Ilana is okay."_** They had taken a liking to the girl for their friend's sake and also had a bit of sympathy for all that she had gone through.

 **-** ** _"Deh and she will be...soon."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah!"**_ Gu JunPyo was the irritated one, As if the situation was happening to him and not Jihoo. ** _"Eottokhae? Why are you even here? You're just going to let her leave?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not that,"_** Jihoo sighed. ** _"I'm supposed to be here."_** Jihoo's friends looked at him like he'd finally lost it. **_"You won't understand, so just drop it."_**

YiJung put a restraining hand on Gu JunPyo before he blew a gasket. _**"Look, we're chingu, try us."**_

Jihoo sighed, they would never understand. **_"Na believe Yesu is telling me to wait and to wait here. And also to keep busy; that's what I wanted to talk to you about."_** His friends looked at him with sympathy, thinking he'd finally lost it. **_"Na don't need to defend myself to you. Ara what I believe and ara that Yesu is taking care of her and when it's time we'll be together again. What I need from you is to help approve using Shinhwa Medical students at a refugee camp."_** Jihoo briefly explained how he was pondering his strengths at the Church, when they announced the need at the refugee camp. **_"JanDi and I did this a few times. I believe it's been some time since they have helped the community in any way."_**

Gu JunPyo had been so busy with Shinhwa group that he'd forgotten all about the responsibility Shinhwa had to the community. After all, they were being raised up to be the next leaders of the country and the very best in their fields.

 **-** ** _"Aish, mollah. It's been a long time since we did anything like that,"_** Gu JunPyo still had tendencies to be a discriminating elitist. He couldn't help it, old habits die hard. He had to be reminded by his wife that he was no better than anyone else.

 **-** _ **"Well, you're in charge of the Medical Department. If this is what you think best, I give my consent. I'm sure WooBin will agree too, but all you need is the two of us to be in agreement. Maja Gu JunPyo? Jan Di will be happy when she finds out you've agreed to help."**_ YiJung hit his friend where it hurt most: the approval and admiration of his wife.

 **-** ** _"Greomyo! I was just going to say the idea is daeback, naega glad we agreed to it."_**

Jihoo shook his head. Vanity always won with Gu JunPyo. Make it seem like his idea and he was sure to agree. **_"Kansamnida, Na appreciate your support in this."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, we stick together,"_** Gu JunPyo said.

They spent the rest of the evening being entertained by the kids who had decided to put on a show for them. Unknown to Jihoo, he was to provide the musical accompaniment. He did so gladly. He had to admit, it was nice to be home for however long the Lord decided to keep him here.

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

Ilana sat in the sanctuary listening to the band practice. It was peaceful and they didn't mind. Cynthia had a pretty Alto voice and Amye more of a soprano. She hadn't met everyone yet but the congregation was a decent size, mainly Korean but mixed with Hispanic and Caucasian. Ilana sighed with longing remembering the night at Carnegie Hall and Jihoo made her sing and play but again, she felt like there was no one to play for.

 **-** ** _"Play for me."_**

Those were the words he told her but he was no longer at her side.

 **-** ** _"Play for me."_**

Again, Ilana heard those words as if they were right next to her. It was that sweet small voice she had come to recognize as Yesu. She had learned the Korean word for Jesus. The services were mostly in Korean and a translator would faithfully narrate what was being said.

She couldn't believe one prayer; one sincere choice could change her life so drastically. She had repented of all her anger toward God and her own foolishness and lies; so tired of living as she was. There had to be a better way. Almost immediately she felt an overwhelming lightness and a warmth spread through her. All the frightening dark thoughts that had always plagued her no longer bothered her. She had been at the Church almost every day that week, just listening and wanting to learn more about her heavenly savior. She then thought of Jihoo, her earthly savior. **_"Sarang, mianhae. Had I known then, what I do now? Things could have been different. Lord, let him be happy, juseyo? Let him not hate me?"_**

Ilana had been given hope that perhaps he didn't hate her, at least. She had emailed SungRyung her letter of resignation and a formal apology, for leaving without notice. SungRyung's reply was:

 ** _"Don't you worry about a thing and be well. Jihoo gave us your resignation last week. You'll be in SangWoo and mine's prayers, dear. Be assured you will be missed. If there's anything you need or even an ear to listen, I'm here for you."_**

That was completely shocking, why would he bother on her behalf?

Later in the week, she received another shock. Her attorney called her to let her know he had received her deposit back from her apartment.

 **-** ** _"Miss Ilana, your fiancé liquidated your apartment as you two discussed. I didn't know you'd be returning home for a short time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, yes,"_** she mumbled.

 **-** ** _"I have just received your deposit back. Should I forward it to your accountant to deposit or to the house?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I-I suppose to the accountant."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, he also said not to worry. Your valuables are with him, both sentimental and monetary. Your furniture he placed in a highly secure storage unit. The man thought of everything."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, he's like that,"_** tears were falling down her face. She knew this was where she was supposed to be and yet she was still too new in her relationship with the Lord not to have regrets.

 **-** ** _"So when will be the big day?"_**

 **-** ** _"Ex-excuse me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, forgive me, Miss Ilana I have another line ringing. Come in soon to create your will. That's important for your future and that of your children."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes...thank you."_**

Ilana had hung up her phone and ran to her parent's room to cry. **_"How could you still take care of me? Despite everything? What can I do to pay you back?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Ilana-yah! Ilana-yah!"**_ Pastor Jonathan broke through her thoughts. She rose from her seat to walk toward the altar. **_"How'd we do?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Daeback!"**_ She gave them a thumbs up. The Church body was getting used to having her around. The younger kids thought it cool she spoke so many languages and the ajumma-deul were very impressed with the Korean she did know. **_"I'm going to call my ride; I'll see you guys tonight."_**

After lunch, she retreated into her parent's room. It had become a place for her to sit quietly, meditate on the sermon that day, read from her Bible App or just stare at the picture hanging in front of the bed. Today, she sat at her Mother's table and again stole a sheet of stationery. **_"Le comprare mas (_** ** _I'll buy you more_** ** _), Mama. No me regañe (_** ** _Don't scold me_** ** _)."_** She had many one way conversations with her parents these days. Also, a one-way correspondence that she didn't realize was becoming habit.

 _Harabeoji,_

 _Deh, Harabeoji see's my envelope from California and probably throws it in the trash unopened. Gwenchanayo, it gives me peace to write. Na can still feel that connection. Does Harabeoji mind terribly? It's only been two letters or was it three, Na can't remember if I mailed one of them. I just wasn't myself, (I hope I didn't). I've learned that your Grandson (how do I address him? Mollahyo?) has saved me yet again. I'll be forever in his debt and yet Na still have the shame to hope that he doesn't hate me. Na want him to be happy, Harabeoji. Chinchayo. I've thought of a way to repay him and you Harabeoji. It's the only way I know how. Na don't think it will happen right away but you never know what the Lord has planned. Not that I'd hope for my life to end now but I won't be sad when that day comes. The Lord gave me one earthly love for a little while but I'm happy that I can have a first love in my life and that's Yesu. Before Him, I can be spotless. Jihoo yongwonhee saranghamnida (I'll love Jihoo forever). JanDi calls him her fireman; I think he was my Guardian Angel. Harabeoji, if you're reading this, check his closet for wings._

 _Kansamnida,_

 _Ilana Contreras_

Placing the letter in an envelope, she would drop it off at the post office on her way back to Church later. She also decided to call her attorney and set up her will, should anything happen to her all her loved ones were protected. They may not be blood but they were hers. For now, she lay on her parent's bed and decided to nap. She hadn't returned to the office but was doing research at home for Antonio and JungMin. He had nailed the YG and SM proposals and now JungMin was going after Korean retailers such as HMart. There was a thriving Korean population nearby and the Orange County Koreatown was slowly being moved there. This was a huge opportunity for whoever could secure the business. In a way, her Father had invented the club store of the construction and real estate world. Her company offered a business everything they needed from the building to the interior design to marketing. That was how they were so successful and they only hired the best and most talented people. She knew Park Jung Min fit that description perfectly and he hadn't disappointed her at all. In less than six months he landed two huge accounts and was working on more that would get the company's foot in the door to the Asian market. She had been staying up late doing research and more research but today she would allow herself a nap.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _January 19, 2015_**

 _Bundled up for a morning of Ice fishing, Jihoo and his Grandfather waited patiently for the fish to become entangled in their lines._ ** _"Harabeoji, would you like tea?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, deh."_** It was cold even in their shelter. Harabeoji took a sip of hot tea. **_"Ah! Warms the bones."_**

Jihoo grinned at his Grandfather. Ilana wouldn't last five minutes in this cold, he thought. Then he sighed. He'd done his best to keep his mind occupied so as not to think of her but she was always there hovering just out of sight but not out of mind. **_"Yesu, let her be well and may it be your will she returns soon,"_** Jihoo silently prayed, unaware that his Grandfather was staring at him.

 **-** ** _"What is that face, child?"_**

Jihoo startled slightly. Had his Grandfather been talking to him? **_"Waeyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo is mourning for anae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it's cold and was trying to stay warm."_**

Harabeoji harrumphed. He knew his Grandson; he'd been there when JanDi ran away because Madame Kang threatened the foundation. He was there when Gu JunPyo and she were married and the look of longing and torment was on his face. This face was new to him, there was longing and at the same time resignation. Resignation to what he wondered? ** _"How long will you be like this?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo? I don't know what you mean?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Atch! What game are you two playing? Are you letting her go?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Amogotdoyo, Harabeoji!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nae Grandson would have been at her side by now, working on a solution to the problem. Instead, you are here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji doesn't understand."_**

 **** ** _\- "Explain so that I may understand, child. Are you happy to be apart from her? Is she?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollan Anji! It has to be this way, just for a time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal child?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, trust me juseyo. Nae place is here, only for a short time. There is work to be done here. Na want to further Abeoji and Umma's dream. Na want to establish another profitable investment in order to add to the foundation's work. Na want a mobile clinic not only for the outskirts of Seoul but for some of the_** ** _refugee camps. Na want to establish music in schools that don't already have it. The Shinhwa students will run the clinic and the conservatory third and fourth years can run the music program. It won't take long to set things in motion and then I'll be free to dedicate myself to her."_**

Harabeoji was actually impressed. His Grandson, while usually the logical one of his friends, had really mapped things out in detail. This wasn't the boy who ran off to the military and then to New York. There was an undercurrent of excitement in his voice as he relayed his plans. As of now, he'd only maintained what they already had. He did well with their current investments; there was never a need to add to them. The conservatory did well each year, the tuition and programs offered, more than kept the school maintained and staffed. The foundation made more than enough in donations each year to keep the clinics. The museum always did well. Deh, the gods had been good to them, despite that horrible incident all those years ago. Jihoo's plans were sound but what of his wife? **_"What of Ilana? What are her plans?"_**

 **** ** _\- "To heal, Harabeoji. Only Yesu and her family can help her with that at the moment. When she's ready we'll know."_**

 **** ** _\- "To heal? Did Na Grandson forget what his profession is? How will you know when she's healed?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Harabeoji, this is something na can't help her with. Yesu will tell me when she's well,"_** he smiled. **_"He bound us together. Nothing can separate us."_**

Harabeoji remained quiet. He knew his Grandson had left their traditions for the Christian God but he'd never spoken with such boldness. It was as if he'd spoken directly to God and received these precise instructions. Harabeoji turned to his fishing pole and re-cast. _**"Let's concentrate on the fish."**_ This was something he needed to think about.

Jihoo smiled inwardly at his Grandfather and re-cast his line as well.

As usual, Harabeoji caught more fish. Only one more; truthfully, Jihoo deliberately lost on occasion just to give the old man bragging rights. By now, Jihoo was an expert in making his Mother's fish stew. He had found the recipe by chance in the back of a kitchen cupboard. There was something about having his Mother's stew, next to his Grandfather on the bank of a river that put a smile on Jihoo's face. His heart swelled with joy and he momentarily stopped all his thought to thank God for this opportunity. He understood his Grandfather may have gotten an extension on life but that extended warranty didn't last forever. He'd been so busy with his activities in New York and trying to keep up with the demands of the foundation, his Grandfather had been all but been swept to the side. Not that he did it intentionally, life just caught him up.

Harabeoji harrumphed at his Grandson. **_"Yah pabo!_** ** _Your stew is not_** **that** ** _good for you to be grinning like that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** Jihoo answered. _ **"Nae was thinking Harabeoji is a good fishing companion. Hokshina (perhaps) we should go fishing once a week."**_

 __ _ **\- "Ah! This kid thinks I need his company? Atch!"**_ Grandfather and grandson looked at each other and began to laugh at their game.

Jihoo thought that perhaps he was supposed to enjoy this time with his Grandfather. When Ilana returned it would be a busy time again but this time he knew better and would not neglect his Grandfather.

Once back in Seoul, Jihoo had a dinner meeting with Shinhwa's dean of medicine and Harabeoji headed for his clinic. JanDi's husband would be wanting her back soon.

 **-** ** _"Harabeoji!"_** JanDi greeted the old man upon entering the clinic. She was busy checking the vitals of a young patient who seemed to have caught a virus of some sort.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo,_** **"** Grandfather greeted. **_"Ka JiWon,"_** He addressed the young patient. _**"Did you eat too many sweets again?"**_ The child had been brought in with an unexplained stomach ache that ended up being a severe case of gastritis. It seemed the boy was sneaking sweets and not eating his vegetables or much of his food.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo Harabeoji!"_** Ka JiWon protested.

 **-** ** _"Aigoo, the boy has been running a fever since yesterday."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, I'm sure it's just a virus. I'll give him an antibiotic and send him on his way."_**

 **** ** _\- "A good pot of samgyetang will mend him quickly,"_** Harabeoji added.

 **-** ** _"Deh!"_** The patient's Mother said.

While JanDi finished with the patient, Harabeoji went into the office. She had left the mail neatly stacked on his desk. It was Monday and there was always twice the amount of mail. Sorting through bills and advertisements, he noticed two first-class U.S. Airmail envelopes. More curious than not, he sat down to open them. They were both postmarked from California within days if each other, but no return address. Could it be? He sat and opened the first postmarked letter. The letter itself was not dated but the postmark was January 10th.

 _Harabeoji,_

 _God's way is not our own. This world and everyone in it is a complex mechanism. One day, perhaps not until heaven, we will understand what God was up to in our lives. Until that time, God says "Trust me. I have a plan I'm working out in your life, even though in the darkness of the storm you cannot see what that plan is." If we deviate from His plan, then we blame Him when things go wrong. We all have an hour that we're raised up for._

 _Harabeoji, Oraenmanimnida (How are you)? Are you well, considering...? I don't expect that you're even going to read this letter. I didn't expect to even write this letter. I don't expect to mail this letter either. I didn't even know I was writing to you until your name appeared on my paper._

 _Je? I've just been trying to survive unwillingly each day. Don't think this is easy on me, jabal. I am constantly fighting with myself. My thoughts are at war with each other and at times even more frightening than before. I accidentally met a Christian pastor and his wife. They shared with me those words I wrote above. I think I understand jeogumyo (a little). They told me God can't be blamed for human error. He didn't build the plane my parents were in, He was not flying it but in everything, He has a purpose. I don't really know what that purpose is. Jihoo always told me that we were supposed to meet. Hokshina? Hokshina we were not supposed to fall in love. Then we could still be good chingu and still be there for each other? Mollahyo? Meoriapayo (My head hurts) just thinking about it. I'm so confused. But in the end, if he can be happy, whatever my state of mind it will be worth it._

 _It's about 3 AM here; Na can feel my eyes getting heavy again. It seems that's all I've been doing is sleeping either with eyes open or closed since Na got here. Chinchayo, I have been in a daze. I wish I can sleep forever and not have to carry this heavy heart. It hurts and I've forgotten what feels like for my heart to beat normally. Did it ever? Hajiman I want it to be this way. It's evidence that I'm still alive and breathing. Despite my unwillingness to live, God won't let me die. I don't understand why? There are days I can swear I'm arguing with God. That can't be normal. Do people argue with God? I stopped talking to him sixteen years ago, why would I suddenly start arguing with him? And at times I hear Jihoo's voice and see him, just out of the corner of_ my eye.

 _Mianhaeyo Harabeoji, I'm disturbing your peace. Harabeoji is probably feeling bothered and doesn't even know why. The fact that I don't ever plan on sending this letter emboldens me to write all my confusing thoughts. The only thing my ugly thoughts can ever agree on is Jihoo saranghamnida and this entire decision was to prevent any injury to him. Nomu pigonhaeyo, Harabeoji._

 _Anyoung hee gyeseyo (Goodbye),_

 _\- Ilana Contreras_

\- _"Aish!"_ Harabeoji dropped the letter almost in anger. He was angry at both of them, the girl for not trusting his Grandson's love in the face of her fears and his Grandson for just letting her go. He was also frightened for Ilana, who was clearly unwell. **_"Eottokhae?"_**

 **-** ** _"Harabeoji, there are no more..."_** JanDi's usual vivaciousness was interrupted when she noticed the scowl on his face. **_"Harabeoji, gwenchanayo?"_** She saw he had been going through the mail.

Harabeoji was brought back to the present and smiled kindly for JanDi. **_"Deh, Deh, if there are no more patients go ahead. Na will stay a few more hours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo? You're not tired?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, nae Grandson's fish stew has kept me going. Don't tell him I said so hajiman his stew is as good as his Umma's. Ah! Before Na forget, take some with you."_**

 __ _ **\- "Harabeoji, be nice to Sunbae."**_ They both laughed. JanDi remembered how Jihoo and his Grandfather didn't speak for years. She didn't want her Sunbae to return to his smile less self. Although he seemed fine, he couldn't possibly be. Could he?

 **-** ** _"JanDi-ah, it's now you who is frowning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah! Majayo Harabeoji,"_** she smiled. **_"Na hadn't even realized it."_** She became quiet again and sat at the desk. ** _"Harabeoji, where is Ilana? Sunbae said she was in Los Angeles, majayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na believe she is."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is it true they are still planning a spring wedding?"_**

 **-** ** _"If Na Grandson says so, then it must be. Don't worry too much. They will figure things out. Now off with you. Na don't want JanDi nampyeon to send in the guard to bring you home."_**

JanDi could only laugh at how true this statement was. For it had happened at least twice before. **_"Deh, Harabeoji! I'll be leaving now."_** JanDi took the parcel of soup and bowed before leaving.

Harabeoji debated opening the second letter. He knew they would begin to get patients again any minute. The letter was postmarked just two days later. Deciding he would not be able to resist, he opened it and was surprised at the difference in tone.

After the usual greeting, she surprised him, **_"Jal jinaetseumnida (I am well)."_** Eager to know how the change came about he continued to read:

 _Not quite 100% but maybe 90%. You see, I couldn't help replay my conversation with the Pastor and his wife. I couldn't understand what God could have gained from my experiences. Alguesubnida a little about human error and blaming God for our mistakes hajiman I couldn't see what good could ever come of it. I was desperate enough to go to Church services just to speak with them again and try and stop the voices arguing in my head. I didn't make it through the set of songs at the beginning of service before I ran out having a panic attack._

 _The Pastor's wife sat with me and I told her everything that happened in my life after my parent's death. She told me I could comfort others that have had a loved one die or have been abused or assaulted, thanks to my experiences. Je thought of your Grandson. He could comfort me because he had lost his parents in a tragic accident too. As for the other, well the Ricky Martin Foundation was born._

 _I was tired of the weight of my rancor towards God. I was tired of the weight of my wrong choices. I was tired of the shame. She told me only Yesu could take all that away. That's why he had to die, for you, me, Jihoo, everyone's sins, and bad choices, past, present and future. I wanted to be free from all of it finally. I had no one else to turn to, so I turned to Jesus and gave everything to him. I feel so free; I felt a warmth spread throughout my entire body. It's unexplainable. I wanted to write it all down. Since I'm confident of you not reading this letter, I could be free to express myself. I'll be praying for Jihoo and you, for health and happiness. Je will always love your Grandson. Nothing will ever change that hajiman for now; I think Yesu wants to show me what His love is._

 _Mianhaeyo, for taking up room in your mailbox._

 _\- Ilana Contreras._

A patient came into the clinic and he had to set aside the letter for later. He locked them in a drawer in his desk and went out to greet the patient.

Jihoo left his meeting with the Dean in good spirits. He thought the idea of sending small groups of students to a refugee camp good exposure for the students. They won't get to choose who they treat or not when they are Doctors. Yes, it would be beneficial for them. Since the group of Shinhwa students is small, he would also be drafting a letter to the four major hospitals in Seoul. If every hospital, plus Shinhwa University could send out just five people once a month, they would have several camps covered with medical care. He would contact Pastor Victor tomorrow for more information.

It was getting late, Jihoo decided to go by the clinic and pick up Harabeoji. If there were many patients left, he could help.

Harabeoji was with a patient and one waiting when he heard the door.

 **-** ** _"Harabeoji_** **,"** Jihoo knocked on the examining room door. **_"Nae will see your remaining patient."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah, choah."_** Harabeoji turned back to his patient. ** _"Nae Grandson,"_** he said proudly.

Two hours later and about four more patients, there was no one else in the small waiting area. **_"Did Harabeoji eat dinner?"_**

 **-** ** _"Ah deh! A patient brought gimbap."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choayo, it wouldn't be right for the doctor to get sick."_**

 **** ** _\- "Atch, naega healthier than nae Grandson any day._** **"**

Jihoo laughed at his Grandfather's joking. As long as he could remember Harabeoji always made him laugh. **_"Arraso Ajussi, na believe you. Let's go home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, let me get the mail, Na didn't finish reviewing it."_** Harabeoji wanted to re-read Ilana's last letter.

 **-** ** _"Nae already placed it in my jacket pocket; we can review it when we get home."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ah Deh!"**_ It was a good thing he had hidden the letters. He wanted to wait and see if she wrote again. Then perhaps he would tell his Grandson.

Lying on the floor mattress in his room, Harabeoji's mind wouldn't sleep. He kept thinking of Ilana's second letter. The first letter had him slightly worried, whereas the second had him intrigued. He was glad she was able to get some peace. It seemed as though she hadn't been happy with her life in a long time. Or perhaps it was just herself she wasn't happy with. She had been happy with Jihoo; the light in her eyes when she looked at him wasn't fake nor the soft smile of contentment of a woman in love. He knew it from his own wife and also his son's wife. Yes, the girl loves his Grandson, but fear got in the way. What did she write? Something about comforting those who had been abused or assaulted? Was that the weight she had been carrying? He couldn't ask his Grandson, there was something about a foundation in the letter. He would re-read it tomorrow. For now, he needed sleep.

* * *

 ** _January 25, 2015_**

It was day two of Jihoo's work with the refugees. He, Shinhwa students, and a group from the Church spent the night near Daegu with a group of Somalian refugees. Despite the language barrier, the trip was a success. The Church group ministered to their souls and he and the students their bodies. Despite their pampered upbringing, the students were actually excited about the weekend. This was definitely not the group of kids he went to school with.

They were now on the outskirts of Seoul and would be spending the day with a group from the North. **_"I'm pleased with all of you. You worked hard yesterday. Naega proud of each of you. Just a reminder, I'm expecting the same performance as yesterday. Arraseo?"_**

 **-** _ **"Deh seonsangnim!"**_ The small group shouted out.

The camps were cold and uncomfortable, not at all like the comforts of Shinhwa Academy or home. But his team endured it well, with only minimal complaints. _**"Yang Syeoh-ssi and Hwa Chihun-ssi, the two of you can go around to the different family groups to see what is needed. Especially the young children that haven't had all their vaccines and the elderly. The rest of us will quickly set up the medical tents and equipment."**_ The students got to work as soon as they arrived.

His first patient was a Grandmotherly type woman who was brought in by a granddaughter. The Grandmother already had advanced congenital heart disease. There was nothing they could do, but give her medication to keep her comfortable.

Yang SyeOh soon appeared with a young Mother carrying a child of about five years old. **_"Seonsangnim, The child is burning up and is having a hard time breathing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Put on gloves and take her vitals, while I wash up."_**

Jihoo quickly applied a liberal amount of hand sanitizer and approached the little girl that was now lying on the cot.

 **-** ** _"Seonsangnim, she's too weak and her fever too high."_** Yang SyeOh gave Jihoo the vital readings as he listened to the child's lungs.

 **-** ** _"How long has she been sick?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Just about two weeks."_**

He removed the stethoscope from his ears and watched the child breathe for about five minutes. **_"SyeOh-ssi, get her on a breathing treatment and start an IV."_** He turned to the Mother, ** _"Ajumma, she has pneumonia. We can start her on an antibiotic and we'll see how she does at the end of the day. Na might need to take her to the clinic."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida! Kansamnida!"_** The Mother cried.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. **_"Is Ajumma well?"_** He felt her forehead for fever, but she was fine.

 **-** ** _"Deh Uissanim, gwenchanayo,"_** she said a little embarrassed for losing her composure.

 **-** _ **"Ajumma needs to rest as well."**_ He called for SyeOh who was assisting another student. _"_ _ **SyeOh-ssi, bring Ajumma a cot."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh seonsangnim,"_** SyeOh went off to do what she was told.

 **-** ** _"I'll check on her again later,"_** Jihoo went to the next patient who was a young girl about twenty one or so. **_"Annyeong Agassi, what can I help you with?"_**

The girl looked like she wanted to be swallowed by the ground. **_"M-mianhaeyo, is yeoja available?"_**

Jihoo smiled kindly at the girl, ** _"Deh, if you prefer."_** Jihoo had SyeOh take his place.

It was about late afternoon when they were called for lunch. The kids got very excited. They were tired and not used to this kind of work in their sheltered lives. Jihoo noticed they began to pack up their stations and send off their patients. **_"Yah!"_** Jihoo yelled to get their attention **.** _ **"A doctor doesn't leave while there are still patients!"**_ Most of the patients were more hungry than sick, but a few remained in line. **_"If you're assigned to the ER, you may have to eat in between patients because you're so busy you can't stop."_** Chastised, the kids got back to work. They treated a staph infection, an infected bug bite, an ear infection, and a stomach parasite before stopping for lunch.

The Church team had brought with them food for more than a hundred people to share. It was more than enough for one shared meal each day. Jihoo brought simple provisioning's for the team, much to the kids grumbling. They were used to their five-star chef-prepared meals. **_"Wait until you get to the military,"_** he thought.

The entire team of ten split up to have lunch with groups of different families. Jihoo had finished eating and was about to excuse himself to text Pastor Victor and let him know they'd be back late. He took out his phone just as one of the students, Hwa Chihun accidentally crashed into him, dropping the phone. **_"Mianhamnida seonsangnim!"_** The student quickly picked up the phone and gave it to Jihoo just before the backlight went dim. **_"Is that seonsangnim yeoja chingu?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Seonsangnim, na want to see!"_** Another student asked.

 **-** ** _"Seonsangnim has yeoja chingu?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Umma and Abeoji saw her at the Su-am Cultural Foundation annual gala. She's a foreigner, deh seonsangnim?"_**

Four out of the five students were surrounding him. _ **"Yah! Don't you have work to do?"**_ He scolded the students and they scampered back to the medical tent. Jihoo smiled at the retreating backs.

 **-** ** _"Uissanim is very much in love, Uissanim should see his smile."_**

Jihoo tried to compose his face and avoid being teased by the Church Ajumma. **_"Ah Deh, Ajumma can let everyone know we are ready for more patients."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Uissanim, I'll spread the word."_** She smiled widely at him before walking off.

Jihoo shook his head and went off towards the medical tents. **_"Sarang, the things you get me into,"_** he said to himself. He'd have to document the day for her. He knew she'd laugh at the student's curiosity. **_"Deh Sarang, since it wasn't you that was being teased."_**

He stepped back into the tent and checked on the little girl. She was asleep and so was her mother. It was probably the first time they'd slept in at least a week. He stood and watched the child's breathing. The treatment was helping. He thanked God they had arrived on time. A day later and the child could have lost her life. He suddenly had a picture of Ilana in the hospital on the respirator and shivered. It's been thirteen months since he found her unconscious and scarcely breathing on the hospital roof. **_"Ilana-yah, sarang gwenchana? Why do I feel worried all of a sudden? Yesu, watch over her, juseyo?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Seonsangnim! We need you over here!"**_ Hwa Chihun called and Jihoo was back in the present. **_"Deh Yesu, she's under your care now."_** Jihoo went off to see what was needed.

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

Ilana had returned from evening services, worn out. She'd been feeling a little overtired for a few days. It was true she was staying up late doing research for JungMin and then going to every activity at the Church, but that couldn't really be the reason? The fact that she hadn't eaten and barely slept for two weeks didn't register. And now the third week she was still too restless to eat or sleep. Perhaps, she was just catching a cold. She had been playing with some of the little ones at church during the week and might have caught a bug from them. She did notice her throat felt irritated, making her cough and she was winded from going up her stairs.

Since she had skipped dinner, Nana brought her a Juice to drink before she went to sleep. It looked cold and Ilana realized she was very cold, as soon as the sun went down, the temperature dropped by twenty degrees. How she ever survived in New York, she wondered. **_"No gracias Nana, tengo frío, mejor me voy a dormir temprano (_** ** _No thank you, Nana, I'm cold, I think I'll just go to sleep)_** ** _."_**

 **** ** _\- "Niña, estás agotada (_** ** _you're exhausted_** ** _), primero los nervios y ahorra el trabajo_** ** _(first by your nerves and now with work_** ** _)._** ** _Necesitas un balance (_** ** _You need a balance_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ya sé, Nana, después (_** ** _I know already, Nana, later_** ** _)_** **."** Ilana was already in the bathroom getting ready for bed, too tired to calmly wait for Nana's lecturing to be done.

Nana heard Ilana cough a few times, which made her worry. **_"Niña te traigo un té caliente (_** ** _should I bring you a hot tea_** ** _)?"_**

Ilana stepped out of the bathroom, **_"no Nana, solo quiero dormir_** ** _(I just want to sleep_** ** _)."_** Ilana drew out the 'ee' in sleep.

Nana could tell something was wrong. Her charge's tone of voice was impatient bordering on desperation. _**"Ahora te portas como niña malcriada (**_ _ **now you act like a spoiled brat)**_ _ **?"**_ She put a hand to Ilana's forehead, it was warm as she expected.

 **-** ** _"Perdóname_** ** _(Sorry_** ** _) Nana,"_** Ilana didn't mean to act like a brat, but she was exhausted.

 **-** ** _"Ya, ya lo sé_** ** _(Yes, yes I know_** ** _)._** ** _Acuéstate ya (_** ** _Now Go to sleep_** ** _), que tienes poca calentura (_** ** _you have a bit of a fever_** ** _)."_**

Ilana didn't need to be told twice. By the time Nana turned off the light and left the room, she was already sound asleep.

* * *

 ** _January 26, 2015_**

It was past noon when Nana realized Ilana hadn't been downstairs yet. She had been so caught up in her Monday morning routine, she had forgotten. She first checked the study to see if she was there. When she wasn't there she knew that her charge was still upstairs and most likely too ill to come down.

Nana opened the curtains in Ilana's room. Her charge was still sleeping. Nana sat on the bed feeling her forehead. The fever was much higher than the night before. ** _"Mi vida despierta (_** ** _Wake up, my dear_** ** _)._** **"** Nana went into the bathroom and ran a washcloth under cool water.

Bringing the washcloth to Ilana's face, the cold compared to Ilana's hot face immediately began to rouse her. **_"Nana?"_** Ilana tried to sit up seeing how bright her room was but the action made her cough. All she could do was lay back down but that made her cough as well. **_"Qué hora es (_** ** _What time is it_** ** _)?"_** She managed to choke out.

 **-** ** _"Ya se pasó medio día (_** ** _It's past noon_** ** _). Ahorita regreso con un té caliente (_** ** _I'll be right back with a hot tea_** ** _)."_** Nana rose from the bed and left the room.

Ilana made a face; Nana's medicinal tea concoctions were disgusting. **_"Oh no!"_** Ilana realized she missed an important call from an architect. She wanted to sign him on as a subcontractor for the company and therefore get their foot in the door in that part of the world. She and JungMin had some questions for him after reviewing a few architectural manuscripts he had sent them. Not that JungMin understood the terminology but he could read Hangul and that's all that mattered. It was all very strange how they had come to be in contact with him. It turned out he was a distant relative to one of the employees. She had casually mentioned it to JungMin who had mentioned it to Ilana who couldn't sleep an entire night thinking she was supposed to contact him. Since reviewing the company's numbers and looking at what projects were in the works, she knew they were in the perfect position for growth again. Of course, they'd have to start from scratch and build an architectural and construction team in the country, but if they have one architect that was enough for now. Ilana tried to get up out of bed. Nana had moved her phone and was no longer next to her bed. She began to cough again and was shaking with cold. Preferring the weight of blankets instead of overly warm pajamas, all she wore was a tank top and capris pajama pants. Still shivering, she grabbed a bottle of water from her nightstand and began to guzzle it down to try and stop the incessant coughing.

Before she could even think about retrieving her robe from the bathroom, Nana would be in to force her back to bed. Ilana would not have the energy to argue as long as Nana brought her the phone or laptop.


	96. Traveling the Road that Leads me to You

**_January 29. 2015_**

Ilana couldn't sleep, the coughing was at its worst and her fever wasn't going down. Taking her water bottle, Ilana drank its contents. She checked her phone, some of the Church people including Sarah had sent her messages letting her know she was missed and asking if she was okay. Disappointed that she had missed two different gatherings, she decided to call them later in the morning as it was now past midnight. Unable to stop coughing, Ilana reached for more water. Her head was fuzzy but she wouldn't be able to stop coughing for a while. Her fever kept her warm; she unsteadily stood and made her way to her parent's room without her robe. It felt as if she walked on air, her head filled with clouds. By the time she arrived in the room she shivered, severely winded from the short walk down the hall. Using a chair for support, she paused in front of the portrait. **_"Jihoo-yah? Anieyo...Jihoo Uissanim, gwenchayo? Lord, let him be happy."_**

A coughing fit wracked Ilana's body. She had left the inhaler Suzy brought her in her room. She staggered to her Mother's writing desk and lay her head down as if on her Mother's lap. **_"Mama, la veré pronto_** __ _ **(**_ _ **Mama, will I see you soon**_ _ **)?"**_ She was feeling like she did the year before; actually much worse. Suzy had tried to make her go to the hospital but refused, not willing to see or forgive Juan Carlos. Also, she didn't trust him at all. Even though Nana had told her he had not come over since the day she had slapped him.

She must have dozed in that position for a little while. The sensation of someone stroking her hair brought her back to awareness. Her hands shook as she stole another sheet of stationery from her Mother.

 _Harabeoji,_

 _Perhaps God is finally ready to take me home to my parent's..._

Joy was waiting for Nana outside her door with impatience. **_"Meeeeoow!_** ** _Meeeeow!_** **"** The cat circled Nana's feet and took off back to the stairs.

- **"** ** _Gata, que te pasa_** ** _(_** ** _What's wrong, cat_** ** _)?_** **"**

The cat meowed impatiently before continuing slowly until she was sure Nana was behind her. Joy ran straight to Ilana's parent's room; looking back she meowed a 'hurry up'.

Once in the room, Nana found her charge head down on the desk again. **_"_** ** _Niña! Que haces levantada_** ** _(_** ** _What are you doing up_** ** _)? "_** ** _Despierta, cariño_** ** _(_** ** _wake up, dear_** ** _)."_** Nana rubbed Ilana's back and could feel the heat coming from her skin under the t-shirt. **_"Niña? Niña!"_** She lifted Ilana's face and saw a tinge of blood on her lips. How hard had she coughed last night _?_ _ **"**_ _ **Pero Niña, estás ardiendo!"**_ Nana tried a wet washcloth, but Ilana didn't respond, she was scarcely even breathing. Nana called 911 then Suzy and Brendon.

It was Suzy's day off and groaned when she heard her phone ring. She recognized Nana's voice on the other end but her just woken brain couldn't understand a word she was saying. **_"Halmoni! I don't understand, I'll be right there!"_** Nana sounded extremely worried. She didn't have time to deal with her husband. Suzy got herself dressed in shorts and a tank top and then took JungMin's eye mask off and then with a bottle of water half-drowned him. He sat up coughing and sputtering.

 **-** ** _"Halmoni is in a panic!"_** Suzy said as soon she saw him focus on her. **_"I'm going to the main house!_** **"** She ran out downstairs slipping on a pair of sandals at the door.

JungMin sat staring at the door his wife had just exited and tried to understand why he was soaking wet and what Suzy was yelling as she left. Slowly, he remembered something about the main house. He grabbed his phone and called Brendon. **_"Dude, what's going on?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana's unconscious and burning up, Nana called the paramedics. I hear the sirens now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish! This girl! Suzy's been wanting her to go to the hospital for the last two days. Jihoo Uissa said he'd take care of Juan Carlos Uissa if he tried anything."_**

 **** ** _-"True, but Dr. Jihoo is not here to make good on the threat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, but Juan Carlos Uissa doesn't know that! Tell Suzy I'm getting dressed and I'll meet you at the hospital in her car. You take care of Halmoni."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, Mr. Park."_** They had bought Suzy a car because he didn't want her coming home in the dark. The bus stop was several blocks from the house and it was two buses to the hospital or walk. Even if it was a peaceful town, it wasn't Seoul and it was best not to take chances.

Across town, another phone rang thirty minutes later. Juan Carlos was already up and checking emails; Gloria was downstairs making breakfast. Her Shift didn't begin until nine. Although she only worked twenty-five hours a week, she was the first to be called as a backup. Juan Carlos saw the call was from the hospital _._ _ **"Yes? This is Dr. Contreras?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Juan Carlos, this is...your cousin has just been brought to the ER, the situation is critical."_**

 **** ** _\- "Shit!"_** The usually perfectly composed Doctor said. **_"I'm on my way!"_** Juan Carlos quickly threw on clothes, brushed his teeth, and didn't bother with his hair. He practically flew downstairs and to the kitchen. **_"Gloria! Me voy, Ilana esta critica_** **** ** _(_** ** _Gloria, I'm leaving, Ilana is in critical condition_** ** _)!"_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"Dios mío_** ** _(_** ** _My God_** ** _)!_** ** _Que le paso_** ** _(_** ** _What happened to her_** ** _)?!"_**

 ** _\- "No lo sé, te veré en el hospital_** ** _(I don't know, I'll see you at the hospital_** ** _)."_** Juan Carlos grabbed his keys and ran out.

It was close to 7AM, Gloria rushed her boys, so they could all eat breakfast and she could drop them off at school early.

 **-** _ **"Mom, why so early?"**_ Her teen asked as she took the comb to her youngest's hair.

 **-** ** _"Tu Tía Ilana tuvo que ir al hospital_** ** _(_** ** _Your aunt Ilana had to go to the hospital_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "Mama, Papá la curará_** ** _._** **** ** _(Dad's going to heal her_** ** _)?"_** Her youngest was most attached to Ilana. They both were but the little one more so.

 **-** ** _"Quiera Dios, hijo, quiera Dios_** ** _(_** ** _Lord Willing, son. Lord willing_** ** _)._** ** _Ay que orar por ella y tu padre_** _ **(**_ _ **We need to pray for both her and your Father**_ _ **)."**_ She had taught her kids a sincere faith, even if their Father didn't go to Church or really believe in anything but the science of medicine.

When the youngest left to get his backpack, the oldest turned to his mother. **_"Mama, deberás_** ** _estará_** ** _bien_** ** _(Is she really going to be fine_** ** _)?"_** He knew his Mother was worried, which meant his aunt was sicker than she was saying.

 **\- "** ** _No se, mi vida_** ** _(_** ** _I don't know, my dear_** ** _),_** ** _tu padre dijo que estaba critica_** **** ** _(_** ** _your Father said she was in critical condition_** ** _)._** ** _Ay que tener fe_** **** ** _(_** ** _you need to have faith_** ** _),_** ** _ha sobrevivido demasiado para que se nos vaya tan fácilmente_** ** _(she has survived too much for her to leave us so easily_** ** _)."_**

By the time Juan Carlos arrived, the ER team was doing all they could to stabilize his cousin by attempting to bring down the fever which caused her to be in a semi-comatose state.

JungMin and Juan Carlos arrived at the same time. JungMin called Antonio to let him know he'd be late. The generally cheerful JungMin scowled at Juan Carlos when he saw him enter. **_"Mr. Park,"_** Juan Carlos called. **"** ** _Can you please tell me what happened?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm begging you."_**

JungMin sighed. **_"No, I can't tell you, because I don't know. She's been sick and Nana called my wife early this morning and the paramedics were called. My wife said Ilana's fever was out of control."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you, I'll let you back there if you want."_**

JungMin saw that the usually arrogant Doctor was shaken. Even his appearance that was usually perfect was disheveled. He nodded his head and followed the Doctor.

Suzy spotted them and marched right up to Juan Carlos and punched him in the chest _._ _ **"Yeobo, not now,"**_ _JungMin grabbed hold of her, but not before she kicked Juan Carlos in the shins. Suzy was actually holding back._

 **** ** _\- "Ah!"_** Juan Carlos jumped back. The staff was in awe at the display before them. **_"Mrs. Park please!"_**

 **-** ** _"Dr. Contreras, should we call security?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, that's fine. Everyone is upset, sometimes an outlet is needed."_**

 **** ** _\- "You!"_** Suzy shouted. **_"You're the reason she wouldn't come to the hospital. It's your fault,"_** Suzy cried.

Juan Carlos could say nothing against the accusations. He still remembered Ilana's words.

 ** _"These people have done everything you should have, but were too full of arrogance to lower yourself to have one kind word to me."_**

JungMin held his wife, torn between going to work and leaving her. He knew Ilana would want him to go to work and not worry.

Juan Carlos went into the room with Nana and Brendon, they had yet to stabilize Ilana. **"** ** _Yeobo, do you want me to stay?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'll be alright."_** Suzy wiped her tears. **_"Juan Carlos Uissa got me worked up. Ilana needs you, she's really excited about expanding the company, even yesterday she spent a little time on the laptop doing research. She'll pull through, she has too. She's different, she's at peace now. The war inside of her has stopped. Minnie-ah, she has to be fine! She has to expand the company; she has to find Jihoo Uissa!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Did you guys try calling him?"_**

Suzy shook her head _._ _ **"The number wasn't in her contacts and the number Nana has is no longer valid."**_

 **** ** _\- "What about Hyeong?"_**

 **** ** _\- "KyuJongie Oppa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, he might have it but it's so late. He'll get in trouble if we call."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it's an emergency."_** JungMin took out his cell phone and began to dial.

Juan Carlos came from Ilana's bedside. Nana took his hand and squeezed it before he left. He had called their best pulmonologist, even without an x-ray he could tell there was pneumonia in both lungs. He knew she also had scar tissue from having had pneumonia so frequently. Her blood count was not back yet but if her red blood cells were high, she was very much in danger. They were about to put her on a respirator, she had already been on an IV for almost an hour now and couldn't bring her temperature down. It fluctuated between 105.9 (41.06c) to 105.4 (40.78c), but wouldn't go any lower. Cold packs were also used to no avail. **_"Mrs. Park,"_** Juan Carlos addressed Suzy, **_"a pulmonologist is on the way. I'm sure it's pneumonia, her respiration is very low. They will put her on a respirator shortly. My wife will be here soon as well."_** He tried to smile _._ _ **"My cousin is stubborn, she's testing me and will then get up and run away."**_ He turned to leave and stopped. **_"Mrs. Park, did Dr. Yoon remain in New York? How did he let her lose so much weight?"_**

Suzy didn't know what to say. Nana thought he might have gone back home. She had shown her the letter Ilana was writing to Harabeoji. It didn't look like she had finished her thoughts before she became unconscious _._ _ **"He had to return to Seoul and as you said, Unnie is stubborn and well if he's not here to force her to eat..."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ah, well, she'll be fine and then she'll go back to Seoul with him."_** Juan Carlos turned before a tear dropped from his eye.

Suzy stared at his retreating back in awe. The arrogant insufferable man looked meek and defeated.

JungMin came from another hallway behind Suzy and didn't see Juan Carlos leave _._ _ **"Gwenchana?"**_ He drew her gently into his arms.

 **-** ** _"Deh, Yeobo, I think Juan Carlos Uissa is really worried. Maybe I was too hard on him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jagi, the truth hurts sometimes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh. Oh! What about KyuJongie Oppa?"_**

JungMin shook his head _._ _ **"He recently had a software malfunction on his phone and he lost all his contacts, pabo didn't have his newer contacts backed up. Since he had the clinic phone number stored on his phone, he tossed the card. Na had to explain to him why Ilana was here; he had no idea. Hyeong wanted to know if he should contact Maknae and YoungSaeng Hyeong."**_

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, anieyo! She's going to be fine. She has too! Juan Carlos Uissa said she was stubborn and just testing him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jagiya, it won't hurt for them to know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wait, juseyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's late enough, I'm going to call JaeRim Moksa and SoEun Noona."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm going to go to work then. Keep me posted throughout the day. It wouldn't be good for anyone at the company to know how sick she is."_**

JungMin went into the room to inform Nana and Brendon he was leaving. **_"Halmoni, I'm going to work,"_** he gave her a hug and Brendon a nod of the head. **_"Yah, Ilana-yah. Chincha? You've only been back to work for a week and you decide to take another vacation? Aish! Leave Sunbae and I to do all your research why don't you?"_** Ilana twitched slightly at JungMin's voice but nothing that anyone could see.

Juan Carlos was in the hospital chapel, sobbing. **_"Dios mío, es cierto que sola la quería cuidar_** **** ** _(_** ** _My God, it's true I just wanted to take care of her_** ** _)_** ** _pero mi orgullo y enojo por su tontería_** ** _(but my pride and anger over her foolishness_** ** _)_** ** _no me dejaba ver que la estaba hiriendo_** ** _(_** ** _didn't let me see I was hurting her_** ** _)._** ** _Perdoname_** ** _(_** ** _Forgive me_** ** _)!_** ** _Perdonam_** ** _e (_** ** _Forgive me_** ** _)!_** ** _Le entregare mi vida con que la salves_** ** _(I'll give you my life, just save her_** ** _)!_** ** _Por favor_** **** ** _(_** ** _Please_** ** _)!"_** If anyone walked into the chapel, they would never believe that their head of the hospital board of directors cried with all his heart for forgiveness. The man who once thought his cousin foolish and an embarrassment now become the foolish one; humbled and not caring what others might think. As long as his cousin was safe, he'd beg and plead God again and again.

The day went on and there was no change in Ilana, neither for the good nor for the bad. All the efforts to bring down her fever hadn't worked, in fact, it had crept up another two-tenths. It would take another day for the antibiotics to circulate through her system. Suzy had gone out only briefly to mail Ilana's letter. They had a right to know she was so ill. Even by the time the letter reached them, she would still be in the hospital. Nana and Brendon didn't stop praying and a group of ladies from Ilana's Church were outside praying. Pastor JaeRim and his wife were in the room, Juan Carlos had her moved to a VIP room to accommodate all her visitors. JaeRim played the guitar and sang _._ _ **"Yah, Ilana-yah. When you pull through you need to join the worship team. Your Nana says you were classically trained. When did you plan on disclosing this information? I won't let you off the hook, you know. Every talent must be put to use."**_ The movement was so small a blink here, a twitch there, none of those assembled were really paying attention to the patient.

Ilana could hear music in a dream. She was so tired and couldn't open her eyes but she desired to draw closer to the music. But where was it coming from? Her throat hurt and felt like she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Then the music began to fade again and she pictured Jihoo playing the violin. **_"Sarang, bogoshipo. Gwenchana, as long as you're happy, I am too."_** Tired, she walked along not knowing what she searched for. There were two people up ahead, maybe that's who she looked for.

As she drew closer she saw it was her Mother and another lady. **"** ** _Mama!"_** Ilana's eyes were only for her Mother who stood to receive her. All her fatigue vanished as she hugged her Mom tight, not finding anything wrong or disturbing with the apparition.

 ** _\- "Siéntate con nosotras, querida (_** ** _sit with us, dear_** ** _)."_**

Ilana looked to her Mother's friend and immediately dropped to her knees. ** _"Eommeoni!"_** It was Jihoo's Mother. ** _"Anjayo, child, have some tea and rice cake."_** Jihoo's Mother spoke in Korean and Ilana's Mother in Spanish and yet they all understood each other. When Ilana didn't move from her spot, Jihoo's mother lifted her face _._ _ **"Iriro, anja (this way/come, sit), Ilana-yah will have to go back soon."**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Mama!"_** Ilana turned to her Mother, **_"_** ** _me quiero quedar con Ud. Y Jihoo Umma_** **** ** _(_** ** _I want to stay with you and Jihoo's Mothe_** ** _r)."_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"No es tu tiempo, querida_** **** ** _(_** ** _It's not your time dear_** ** _), apenas naciste de nuevo_** ** _(you've just been born again_** ** _). Tienes todo un mundo nuevo que conocer_** **** ** _(_** ** _you have a whole new world to explore_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah only has this lifetime, don't give up on it so soon,"_** Jihoo's Mother told her.

 ** _\- "Eomonni, na want to stay with Umma. No one needs me back home."_**

Jihoo's Mother shook her head. _ **"Adeul is waiting for you to come back, he'll be heartbroken if you stay."**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Eomonni, Harabeoji can find him a woman without...my past."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah has been born again, deh? Your old past is gone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Es verdad, hijita_** **** ** _(_** ** _It's the truth, little daughter_** ** _)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, believe it or that prayer was for nothing if you still live in your past."_**

 __ _ **\- "Alguesubnida Eomonni. Je don't know where to start? Je-Je can't just pick up and leave? Je erased all his contacts?"**_ _Ilana felt the panicking in her chest again even if that was impossible in a dream._

 _ **\- "Hijita, no te preocupes**_ **** ** _(_** ** _Little daughter, don't worry_** ** _),_** ** _nuestro Señor te dirá cuando ya es tiempo_** **** ** _(_** ** _Our Lord will tell you when it's time_** ** _)"_**

 **** ** _\- "Que si no le entiendo_** **** ** _(_** ** _What if I don't understand_** ** _)? I'm still new at listening for his voice?"_** She asked her two Mothers.

 _ **\- "As Ilana still hears adeul, you will also know when it's time."**_

Ilana thought about it and it was true, she did still hear Jihoo's voice talking to her all the time and the Lord's voice was very similar. They had the same speech pattern. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts by music.

 _ **\- "Escuchas la música, querida**_ **** ** _(_** ** _Do you hear the music, dear_** ** _)?"_** Ilana nodded, the melody was beautiful and although she'd never heard it before, it was as if she could sing along. _"_ _ **Cantamos**_ **** ** _(_** ** _Should we_** **** ** _sing_** ** _)?"_**

Ilana heard her Mother and Jihoo's Mother begin and came in just after them. She'd missed this; singing with her Mother and was positive Jihoo also missed his Mother. Alarms suddenly began their loud peal; she stopped singing, no longer able hear their three-part harmony. _ **"Stop! I can't hear! Stop! Please? I haven't heard my Mother's voice in sixteen years, please!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Querida, necesitas irte_** **** ** _(_** ** _My dear, you need to go_** ** _)."_**

Ilana shook her head and tried to take her Mother's hand but it was just out of reach _._ _ **"Mama! Eomonni! Just a little longer, please?**_ ** _Por favor_** ** _? Jabal!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Your chingu are waiting for you and so is adeul. Don't disappoint them."_**

Ilana didn't want to disappoint anyone that's why she thought it best to stay. In the time it took her to mull over what Jihoo's Mother had said, the two women had begun to fade into the distance.

Now evening, Suzy looked at the monitor. **_"Unnie-ah!"_** All of Ilana's numbers were falling steadily. Pastor JaeRim and SoEun and the rest of the worship band had just left. They had prayed over her and it seemed as if Ilana was responding to the prayer and to the music. Pastor JaeRim had been singing and then Brendon ran home for his guitar. More of the team had been called and Ilana's fever had even gone down a few points. She didn't know if it was coincidence but as soon as they left she became agitated and the numbers on the monitor began to change. **_"Unnie-ah hang on, jaebal! Brendon-ssi! Go after Pastor JaeRim and see if they are still in the building."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm on it!"_** He took Ilana's phone to try and call them. He debated whether to tell Nana Ilana was slipping. Nana had wanted to stay in the chapel for a little while since the room was crowded.

The alarm had begun to sound. Suzy made a decision as the nurse and doctors came rushing in. There was only one other person that Ilana would listen too other than Jihoo. Dialing, she prayed that he answered. As soon as she heard ** _'yeobosayo?_** **'** Suzy began without explanation _._ _ **"Oppa, sing!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? Suzy-ah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "There's no time, Oppa! Just sing something?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Suzy-ah? Gwenchana? What's all that noise?"_** YoungSaeng had no clue what was going on and he was going to get in trouble for being on the phone while working.

 **** ** _\- "Aish Oppa! This is a matter of life or death! Don't ask questions, just sing!"_**

 **** ** _\- "M-Mwo? What do I sing? Aish!"_** He sang the first thing that popped into his head _(Music_ ), ** _"All the weight of life that is like an endless rat race. At the endless homework and the unsolvable problems. Just like an answer, like a time of rest, just like destiny, you come to me, making me walk through the thickly settling fog..."_**

At this point, a tear could be seen on Ilana's cheek and her hand moved. The numbers began to slowly climb again _._ _ **"Tell him to keep going!"**_ It was SoEun, who had just ran back in the room.

 **** ** _\- "Don't stop, Oppa!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Just like a ray of light, like a map, like a lighthouse, I see you. Making me walk through the thickly settling fog..."_**

Ilana was definitely reacting _,_ _ **"she wants to breathe on her own!**_ **"** The doctor began removing the breathing tube.

 **\- "** ** _You found me when I was getting so tired and collapsing. You raise me up and make me take a step forward..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, kansamnida…kansamnida!"_** YoungSaeng had finished singing. Suzy had tears in her eyes as she saw her friend begin to come back to them. She had completely forgotten about YoungSaeng and dropped her phone to hug SoEun standing next to her.

 ** _\- "Suzy-ah? Yeobosayo?_** ** _Suzy-ah?"_** YoungSaeng looked from his phone to see a small crowd clapping and cheering. His co-workers began teasing him about being in the wrong profession. Shyly, he bowed and thanked the onlookers for stopping by. He sent a text, to Suzy, as the call had been disconnected _._ _ **"Agassi owes me an explanation."**_

Someone else had appreciated YoungSaeng's voice and recorded it for later. He didn't have time to approach the young man today but perhaps another day.

 _ **\- "The next twenty-four hours will be critical but I believe the danger has passed. I don't know how she's breathing on her own and she's begun to perspire, the fever is breaking."**_ The doctor said a few minutes later. **_"I'll be ordering more labs and x-ray of her lungs. If this has cleared in less than one day, we're looking at a miracle."_**

 __ _ **\- "There is no one like our God, Doctor,"**_ _SoEun said._

 _ **-**_ ** _"Gracias, Dios mío_** **** ** _(_** ** _Thank you, my God_** ** _)!"_** Nana and Brendon had come back to the room. After catching up to Pastor Jonathan and Sarah, Brendon went back to the chapel for Nana.

 ** _\- "Well, your prayers certainly worked."_** The Doctor said in awe, himself. He thought they were going to lose her for certain _._ _ **"It wasn't her time yet."**_

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo!"**_ SoEun and Suzy said at once, both now laughing.

There was an air of euphoria in the room. Whatever reason, God decided it wasn't time yet. Her work here on Earth wasn't done yet.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _January 30, 2015_**

Jihoo sat at his desk at the Foundation, suddenly feeling increasingly warm as if running a fever. He felt his forehead and although it warm, he wasn't feverish. Standing up, he made his way to the thermostat controlling the temperature in his office and turned it down. Perhaps it was malfunctioning, he'd have it checked later. He settled back into his work as best he could. His mind continued to wander and it wandered right to Ilana's side _._ _ **"Sarang, gwenchana? Wae do I feel anxious?"**_ He'd been feeling nervous since the weekend at the refugee camp _._ _ **"Yesu, you promised that if I just waited for a little while, you'd bring her back to me. I'm going about your business and I'm happy. It's fulfilling to know what's expected of me in life. Now, I can set out to accomplish it. With Yesu's help, of course. Yesu, let her be well, help me not to doubt. Bring her back soon."**_

Jihoo tried to concentrate on his work but it was impossible. He checked the Church schedule to see if there were any activities this evening. Finding none, he decided to call Gu junPyo for a late lunch. He would stop and pick up a gift for InHei.

 __ _ **\- "What's up?"**_ Gu JunPyo asked sometime later when he met Jihoo at a fish stick stand. It was his own idea.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo? Do I need a reason to spend time with nae chingu?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Tch. Deh, the last eight years."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na bogoshipeoseo (Did you miss me)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, mariyah (just saying)."_**

Jihoo hid a smile, **_"mianhae, na will be a better chingu from now on."_**

Gu JunPyo had to wonder what his friend was up to _._ _ **"How did the refugee camp go?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Choah, naega glad to have a direction. Ara what I'm supposed to do with my life, now. Naega still F4 but the title comes with responsibilities Na have been avoiding. Na will be setting up a person to be in charge of the new music program for the community and also for the mobile clinic. Na want to focus on the foundation. Kim KyuJong Uissa will take over the clinics when he's done with his military service."_**

 **** ** _\- "You don't plan to practice anymore?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, mollah in what capacity. Na would like to go out with the mobile unit more than stay in the clinics or a hospital. Na believe that is the direction I'm being sent towards?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? Who is sending you? Harabeoji?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo. Yesu."_** Jihoo smiled at JunPyo's confused face. ** _"Gu JunPyo, try really believing in Him. Letting Him order your days. Deh, it's not easy. Sometimes you want to do the complete opposite but when you have no other option, He gives you the strength to stay still."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah,"**_ JunPyo wondered when his friend had learned all of the things he said and also when he began saying more than just a few words at a time. **_"Where did you learn all this stuff?"_**

Jihoo shrugged, ** _"mollah. In the military mostly, with difficult patients, when Harabeoji had his surgery, in Barcelona, and finally here in Seoul. Naega not always listening, so I don't always hear him. Hajiman in Barcelona, when Na didn't know what to do and had no one to turn to, Na turned to Him. He has been guiding me ever since."_**

Gu JunPyo still in awe over his friend's words stared for a bit before speaking. **_"Chincha? She's coming back? You're not going to go find her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

Gu JunPyo wasn't often rendered speechless but this was one of those occasions. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he brought it out to see what it was about _._ _ **"Aish! Jihoo-yah, Na have a Meeting. I have to leave, arraso?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo for having lunch with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, najunge bayo_** **** ** _(I'll see you later)."_** Gu JunPyo was about to walk away and stopped. ** _"Yah, Jihoo-yah, what Ilana went through, Na don't wish it on anyone's anae or dtal. Na hope it's true that she'll be back and she can finally be happy and free from the nightmare. You two deserve to be happy."_** He turned to leave still puzzling over his friend's words. He'd be thinking about it for weeks and weeks.

Jihoo smiled and sat thinking on the bench JunPyo had vacated just moments ago. Jaejoong had been a good friend, a troublemaker, but always there if Jihoo needed him. But the F4 were his brothers, no matter what. They had always stood by each other regardless if it was for the good or for the bad, they were each other's family when they had no one else. All the money in the world could never fill that void but they did. Perhaps that was why it had been so natural for him to accept Yesu into his life. He needed someone to fill the void that he created by abandoning his family _._ _ **"Arraso Yesu, na won't abandon my family again. And when anae comes home, Na will never let her go again."**_ He got up from the bench and went back to the foundation. His heart lighter, no longer anxious. He believed the words he told JunPyo, Yesu gave him the strength and courage to stay still and wait for his plan to unfold.

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

Suzy stayed the night with Ilana. Her fever had steadily decreased until it was completely normal, as well as her respiration and heart rate. Although Ilana didn't wake at all during the night, it was only because she was sound asleep. Her body was exhausted from fighting the life-threatening fever for almost an entire day. She slept peacefully with no instances such as nightmares or trying to get up out of bed. Juan Carlos had also spent the night in the hospital, coming to check on his cousin several times. Suzy thought he looked lost and unsure what to do with himself.

 **** ** _\- "Forgive me for yelling at you,"_** she told him sometime around three A.M. She felt sorry for him.

 _ **\- "I understand. I deserve everything you told me."**_

 **** ** _\- "Still, it was the wrong time and place. For that, I apologize."_** Juan Carlos had remained quiet, just watching his cousin sleep _._ _ **"She's been sleeping well.**_ ** _Fighting a fever that high is hard work._** ** _I was._** **..** ** _worried she wouldn't_** **want** ** _to fight it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Why? She always fought it befo_** **re."**

 ** _\- "That's before she knew if her anemia was left untreated, she could lose her life."_**

 **** ** _\- "She should be happy? She's engaged."_**

 **** ** _\- "She loves Jihoo Uissa more than her life. If she thought her insecurities could hurt him in any way, she'd rather suffer alone than to remain by his side."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't understand, what insecurities? They are still engaged, correct?"_** Now he was even more grieved. If he'd only tried to really help her instead of allowing his pride to rule his steps.

Suzy realized she might have said too much. **_"She's been in correspondence with his Grandfather, so perhaps soon they will see each other again."_** Suzy thought of the portrait of them in her parent's room. If there wasn't a future for them, then she would think somehow that portrait never would have arrived. It wouldn't be fair but life wasn't fair. Suzy didn't know she was smiling to herself.

 **** ** _\- "Mrs. Park?"_**

 ** _\- "Ugh, I haven't slept and I'm thinking of fairy tales."_** Suzy paused and smiled again _._ _ **"But then again, Nana says whatever God has joined no man can separate. She says He set Jihoo Uissa and Ilana apart for each other and no one can change that."**_

Juan Carlos hoped that was true. He only ever wanted what was best for her but somehow it became all about how it affected him.

 ** _"Without them, you would have had my funeral probably two years ago."_**

He remembered her words _._ _ **"Perdoname prima**_ _ **(Forgive me cousin)**_ _ **, perdoname (**_ _ **forgive me**_ _ **).**_ ** _Te compensaré por la angustia que te hice sufrir_** **** ** _(_** ** _I'll pay you back for the harm I made you suffer_** ** _),_** ** _te lo prometo_** ** _(_** ** _I promise_** ** _)!_** ** _Si me perdonas_** ** _(_** ** _If you forgive me_** ** _),_** ** _solo así puedo recibir la perdona de Dios_** **** ** _(_** ** _only then can I receive God's forgiveness_** ** _)."_** He was crying, he felt he couldn't accept God's mercy until he had had Ilana's. It was his own self-punishment.

 _ **\- "Dr. Contreras, please go home and get sleep. Gloria Unnie is probably worried. She's out of danger, she just needs rest."**_

Juan Carlos nodded, he wanted to be there when she woke up but perhaps he should go home to Gloria and the boys. He could speak to Ilana later when she was awake. **_"Please let Gloria know when she's awake."_**

 **** ** _\- "I will."_**

Once Juan Carlos was gone, Suzy got up from the sofa bed to check on Ilana. Everything was normal, she returned to the bed and tried to get some sleep.

Come about seven A.M., a nurse walked into Ilana's room to draw labs. She was surprised to hear humming coming from the bed. Suzy had fallen asleep as was the patient but she was humming in her sleep. **_"Suzy,"_** the nurse tapped her on the shoulder.

Suzy startled awake, ** _"m-mwo?"_**

The nurse giggled and then shushed her, pointing to the bed.

 **-** ** _"Omo, Unnie!"_** Suzy whispered. None of her friends had actually heard her sing except for YoungSaeng and Jihoo.

 **** ** _\- "I don't want to wake her up,"_** the nurse said _._ _ **"Let me know when she's awake."**_ Suzy nodded.

A few minutes later, it was Ilana's own humming that woke her up. Opening her eyes she was in an unfamiliar room. Suzy was sitting up smiling, just listening to her hum, when she noticed movement _._ _ **"Unnie-ah! You're awake!"**_ Suzy immediately drew near the bed.

 _-_ _ **"Suzy-ah, where are we?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Yah Unnie! Are you trying to scare me? Last year it was Jihoo Uissa who found you unconscious on the rooftop, this time Joy took Nana to where you were collapsed in your parent's room."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_** Ilana realized she actually felt fine. Her chest felt sore as if someone had pounded on it, but that was about it _._ _ **"What day is it?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Friday,"**_ Suzy said as she was busily texting everyone.

Ilana felt her face, it was no longer feverish _._ _ **"I don't have a fever?"**_ Ilana was shocked. She had felt worse than she had ever felt in her entire life that night, had it really only been a day?

 _ **\- "It's only been a day or is it Friday a week later?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Omo Unnie? Only a day? Let me tell you what happened."_**

Suzy had told Ilana everything that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. Ilana was amazed, grateful, and shocked that the Lord would use her for such a marvelous feat. It was after lunchtime when Ilana was discharged. Her labs had come back completely clean, with no trace of pneumonia and no anemia. Her red blood cells were as they should be. Ilana was a walking miracle.

Once home, Ilana was kept busy answering phone calls from the people at Church she thanked them profusely for praying for her and visiting her. It was the afternoon and Ilana had been in her parent's room, resting, reading from the Bible app and talking to God. She was about to write another letter when Nana called her down. She had visitors.

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Tía_** ** _!"_** Little Memo (Guillermo) came rushing towards her and hugged her tightly. The oldest, Juan Jr., was just behind him holding a card and a bouquet of flowers.

 __ _ **\- "Hi!"**_ She laughed.

 _ **\- "I don't like when you get sick,**_ ** _Tía_** ** _,"_** Guillermo said.

 ** _\- "I don't either but maybe it's worth it to get flowers and hugs from you two."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Tía_** ** _, you get hugs from us all the time,"_** Juan Jr. said _._ _ **"But you moved and we couldn't come visit."**_

 **** ** _\- "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to go without saying goodbye. It just happened."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Niños, vamos a encontrar un florero para las flores_** ** _(_** ** _Boys, let's go see if we can find a vase to put the flowers in_** ** _)."_** Gloria ushered the boys happily towards the kitchen. The kitchen usually meant a snack from Nana.

 _ **\- "Ilana,"**_ Juan Carlos had been so quiet and Ilana's attention diverted by the boys, she hadn't even realized he had come.

 ** _\- "Juan Carlos!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Perdona a Juan Carlos (_** ** _Forgive Juan Carlos_** ** _)._** ** _Si alguien afirma: «Yo amo a Dios», pero odia a su hermano, es un mentiroso_** **** ** _(_** ** _Whoever claims to love God yet hates a brother or sister is a liar_** ** _).'_**

Ilana remembered the dream with her Mother and Jihoo's Mother.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana, por favor perdóname_** **** ** _(_** ** _please forgive me_** ** _)."_** Ilana couldn't hide the surprise on her face _._ _ **"Sé que he actuado como un egoísta y mi orgullo no me dejaba ver que en vez de ayudarte**_ **** ** _(_** ** _I know I've acted selfishly and my pride didn't let me see that instead of helping you_** ** _),_** ** _te causaba más daño_** ** _(_** ** _I was hurting you more_** ** _). Ruego que me perdones_** ** _(_** ** _I beg you to forgive me_** ** _)._** ** _Con la ayuda de Dios_** ** _(With God's help_** ** _), rectificaré las angustias que te hice pasar_** **** ** _(_** ** _I will rectify all the anxiety I caused you_** ** _)."_**

Ilana took a good look at him, he seemed to have aged a little since she saw him a month ago. The proud arrogant Juan Carlos was gone and a defeated-looking man was in his place. She could see the torment of his guilt in his face. Knowing all about self-condemnation, she didn't wish it on anyone. She smiled at him _,_ ** _"si Dios me perdonó quien soy yo para retener el perdón_** ** _(_** ** _If God forgave me, who am I to withhold forgiveness_** ** _)."_** Ilana saw the great weight be lifted from his shoulders.

 **** ** _\- "Gracias,"_** he spoke softly almost a whisper. Tears were threatening to fall.

Ilana couldn't help but laugh at the craziness of the situation, she was forgiving her arrogant jerk of a cousin and he was crying before her. A memory popped into her head and she went to stand behind him _._ _ **"Anda Juan Carlos, vamos a ver si Nana nos da antojitos**_ **** ** _(_** ** _Come on Juan Carlos, let's go see if Nana will give us some snacks_** ** _)?"_** She used her best childlike voice and pushed him into the kitchen, where they arrived laughing to everyone's surprise.

* * *

 **** ** _February 1, 2015_**

 ** _"Be anxious of nothing but in all things through prayer and supplication. Perhaps God will bless you with that trip to Seoul soon."_** SoEun had told her. One of the announcements at Church that morning kept Ilana's mind occupied not letting her listen to most of the message. Their church in Seoul was asking for a team to go out and do some activities for kids at a refugee camp. An impromptu trip at the end of the month. She had been praying but not to return to Seoul. Her prayer was for the happiness of those there. This announcement had nothing to do with her, right?

 ** _"Adeul is waiting for you,"_** she heard the voice of Jihoo's mother.

Was that a dream? Suzy said she had flatlined for a minute. Did she really speak to Her Mama and Jihoo's Umma _?_ _ **"Still, that's no reason to go on a mission's trip, a dream isn't a calling, is it?"**_

 **** ** _\- "As each has received a gift, use it to serve one another, as good stewards of God's varied grace."_** Pastor Young's voice encroached her thoughts.

 _ **\- "But what are my gifts?"**_ Ilana asked in her head.

Pastor Young answered her thoughts, **_"...first are apostles, second are prophets,"_**

She was certainly not one of these first two.

 ** _\- "Third are teachers, then those who do miracles..."_**

Ilana wasn't a teacher, she could barely teach herself, and she couldn't do miracles

 ** _\- "Those who have the gift of healing, those who can help others."_**

She liked to help and she loved working with kids. In a short time, just like the hospital kids, the Church kids rallied around her. She always had a kind word for them and gave them her undivided attention but was that a strong enough reason to go? She shook her head not knowing what to do. This was a selfish desire, not a calling from God.

* * *

 ** _February 2, 2015_**

Ilana sat at the piano, plugging at the keys, not really playing anything just making noise to accompany her thoughts. She was trying to talk herself out of volunteering to go, not believing in her sincerity of heart. If she was there would her thoughts and deeds be consumed by him? What would be her purpose in going? To do the work of the Lord or to find him?

 **** ** _\- "But seek first his kingdom and his righteousness, and all these things will be given to you as well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yesu is telling me to go, aren't you? And when I found him, what then? Maybe he doesn't hate me but that doesn't mean he wants to see me?"_** She slumped forward onto the piano keys.

 _ **\- "Unnie-ah!"**_ Suzy had been looking all over the house for her.

 **** ** _\- "Aish!"_** Ilana sat upright immediately as if Suzy would scold her for her posture on the piano _._ _ **"Suzy-ah, do you have to scare me like that?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Unnie, I've been looking all over for you."**_ She handed Ilana her cellphone. _"_ _ **You left your phone in your room and Min has been trying to get ahold of you. Call the conference line ASAP."**_ Suzy was a bit irritated, she had a test to study for and although she didn't mind going to the main house to give her a message, she did mind having to have searched all her hiding spots. She heard the clank of the piano and realized she was in the music room.

 ** _\- "Mianhae, I'll call him right now."_** She walked out of the music room and went upstairs to the office.

Suzy was now vested in wanting to know why Min had called with such urgency. **_"Park JungMin, why are you having your anae chase me all through the house?"_** She playfully scolded him when he answered the call.

 ** _\- "Yah! Ilana-ssi hired me to find new markets for the company. Naega doing what you asked me to but if Na can't get a hold of you, how can Sunbae and I do our job."_** JungMin was frustrated. They were on the verge of something big and Ilana wasn't around when he needed her. This was her project, her vision and although his Sunbae and he had been given full creative license, there were some decisions that they could not make and this was one of them.

 **-** ** _"Jwosongmnida JungMin, I was careless and didn't have my phone with me, nor did I tell Nana where I was. Please convey my apologies to Antonio as well. I appreciate both your efforts and professionalism. Please forgive my unprofessionalism."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** JungMin dismissed her apologies _._ _ **"Just stay on the line, Chi TaeYoung wants to discuss a few things with us."**_

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? Daeback! I'm not going anywhere."_** Ilana placed the phone on speaker and gave Suzy a thumbs up in excitement. Chi TaeYoung was the architect they had been recommended. He was currently freelancing and doing well, but would not be opposed to hiring on with a company. He had another child on the way and it would mean fewer hours and a stable income.

Thirty minutes later, Ilana sat in silence. Everything was happening so fast. The architect had reviewed the reports Ilana had compiled in regards to construction companies in the republic. He was serious about signing with ILC group but they needed to meet in person. Chi TaeYoung wanted to hear the company's goals and objectives. He did his own research and found the company to be praised for their ethics and financial security. They also only hire the best and work with the best materials, occasionally that meant non-traditional ways of doing things. TaeYoung would be sending over a list of reputable real estate companies as well as commercial business attorneys.

This was all uncharted territory for Ilana. Of course, she would have to cross-reference the lists with her own for their own security. Was this what she was raised to do? Her studies prepared her well for this type of situation but a classroom setting was different than reality.

 _ **\- "And I heard the voice of the Lord saying, "Whom shall I send, and who will go for us?" Then I said, "Here am I! Send me."**_

Ilana heard the sweet voice of comfort she'd come to depend on these last few weeks. Like Jihoo's voice but different; like the love she had for Jihoo but different. Yesu saved her from hell, both the one on earth and the one under it and for that, He had become first in her life. Now it seems he was calling her to face her earthly love _._ _ **"Deh Yesu, I'll go to Seoul, for you, for him, and for my parents."**_

Suzy had been trying to get Ilana's attention for a few minutes since she terminated the call. Ilana had remained frozen. Suzy reached over the desk and shook her. **_"Unnie! Snap out of it!"_**

Ilana turned her gaze to Suzy _._ _ **"Suzy-ah,"**_ she swallowed. **_"I'm going to Seoul."_**

* * *

 **Seoul, Republic of Korea** **February 4, 2015** **January 28, 2015**

 _Harabeoji,_

 _Perhaps God is finally ready to take me home to my parent's and you'll get your reward sooner than expected. Anieyo. He hasn't let me go yet, even after I've begged him all these years. I did put my will in order for just such an emergency. Na didn't think we'd have to make use of it so soon. Na appayo (I feel sick), Harabeoji. Harabeoji knows every new environment gets me sick. Should something happen, Na have many regrets, but one. Sarang jihoo. Jihoo will always be in my heart._

The letter had not been finished, **_"wae?"_** Harabeoji asked himself. There was a postscript on the other side of the sheet, written in hangul.

 _Harabeoji, it's Suzy, we had to rush Unnie to the hospital this morning. She's unconscious, pneumonia has set into both lungs and is dealing with a fever just under 106. Na thought you should know._

 ** _\- "Mwo?"_** Harabeoji dropped the letter he was reading. There was no way Ilana could've survived with her anemia. A fever that high was fatal in the healthiest of people.

JanDi came into the office and saw his hands shaking as he held a letter. **_"Harabeoji! Gwenchana? Appayo?"_**

Harabeoji snapped out of his trance _._ _ **"Ah deh, but something urgent has come up and I need to leave for a time."**_

 __ _ **\- "Harabeoji, let me call Jihoo,"**_ JanDi was worried.

 _ **\- "Ah, the boy is working, Na have something to attend to. I'll be back soon."**_ Harabeoji ran out the door, to the park down the street. He needed to know what was happening with Ilana.

KyuJong was just settling into his break with a good book when his cell phone rang. He sighed, wondering if he should pick up. _**"Yeobosyo?"**_ Although he didn't recognize the number, it could be an emergency.

 **\- "** ** _KyuJong Uissa, eotteohke jinaeseyo (how are you)?"_**

 **-** ** _"Jaljinaeyo Harabeoji. Na needed to talk to you last week and here you are calling me this week."_**

 **** ** _\- "Allow me to speak freely, boy. How is Ilana? Na received a frightening report on her health."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? Harabeoji, no one has updated you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, the letter was posted last week."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, na can't explain it other than a miracle. We thought there was no way she would pull through..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** Harabeoji said once KyuJong had finished giving him the details of Ilana's miraculous recovery. **_"You've put this old man's heart at ease. Should anything have happened to the girl, mollah what my Grandson would have done?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji, we were all worried. Our two other chingu didn't know what was happening. We prayed we didn't have to tell them anything and praise God He decided it wasn't her time."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mollan anjji, nae grandson and that girl have a future to live for. Kansamnida KyuJong Uissa. I need to decide whether to tell nae Grandson about this or not. He waits for her return. He says she will come, hajiman mollah what he basis his trust on. He talks about...anieyo,"**_ Harabeoji changed his mind on what he was going to say _._ _ **"Could this old man ask that you keep him posted on anything that happens with that girl?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, if Na learn of something that Jihoo uissa and you should know, Na will give you a call."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida Uissa."_** He terminated the call and sat on the bench relieved. He had been frightened for Jihoo. Harabeoji was seeing a side of him he'd never seen before. A maturity yes, but also a peace that had never been there before. If it was due to his faith in the Christian God, then he wouldn't want his faith to be tried so cruelly.

After sitting there pondering this miracle with a smile on his face, he decided to walk back to the clinic before JanDi called Jihoo in her worry over him. He would wait and see if he received another letter from her. Perhaps then he would break his silence to one or the other or both.

* * *

 ** _February 9, 2015_**

Harabeoji was alone in the clinic with several waiting patients when the mail arrived. After being freed from his current patient, he excused himself momentarily from the five other patients waiting. In the stack of mail was the coveted letter he had been waiting for. The desire to close the clinic just to read it was strong but his patients were waiting. Instead, he folded the letter well and placed it in the bottom of his briefcase.

Jihoo had called to let him know that he would come by and pick him up at the close of the clinic. He claimed fatigue and decided to head straight to his room.

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, gwenchanayo?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, deh, child. You won't be too lonely without my company this evening, deh?"_**

Jihoo smirked, ** _"mollan anjji!"_**

 **** ** _\- "There, you see, go visit one of your friends."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me to invite yeoja chingu over."_**

Harabeoji laughed himself into a cough. Jihoo helped him out by bringing him a glass of water _._ _ **"Hokshina, adeul, hokshina."**_

Jihoo wondered if Harabeoji's medications were affecting his brain somehow. He grinned at the old man's joking. **_"Arraseo, Na will go for a walk and Harabeoji may call his lady love but she may not come over while I'm not here to chaperone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Michin ai (crazy kid)."_**

Jihoo chuckled and walked outside. The air was cold but not too cold. One (Thirties Fahrenheit) was tolerable. **_"Yesu, is she warm enough in Los Angeles?"_** He had inadvertently checked the Los Angeles area weather earlier. The mid-seventies was nice weather for her, she would wear a cardigan over a tank top or a long sleeve shirt. **_"Yesu, everything is falling into place, but Na don't have someone to head the mobile clinic yet. KyuJong Uissa still has a little more than a year left in the military. Eottoke?"_** No answer came. Jihoo sat on the edge of the stream and opened his Bible on his phone. The verse of the day was: _Be still in the presence of the Lord, and wait patiently for him to act._

Jihoo laughed, ** _"Deh Yesu, ara you have the perfect solution and will reveal it to me when it's time."_** Jihoo remained quiet listening to the ripples in the water. They had sat in this very spot. He could picture the first time she had come to Seoul as if it were yesterday.

Inside the house, Harabeoji waited a few minutes to ensure his privacy. As usual, the letter was dated exactly a week prior. After her usual inquiry over his well being, there it was, the statement he was waiting for _._ _"_ _ **Jaljneyo (I am well)."**_

 _Surprisingly well. Harabeoji, who am I that I should be the beneficiary of such a miracle? I, who just began to love Yesu again and I, who has begged Him all these years to take me. I was told by Suzy I flatlined, my fever was so elevated, she said 106 or just under, my heart stopped. But something happened. I was with Umma and Jihoo Umma. Harabeoji, was I in heaven or just dreaming? I didn't want to come back but they told me I would have to. It wasn't my time. I remember Umma speaking in Spanish and Jihoo Umma in_ _Korean and yet we all understood each other. It was amazing and Jihoo Umma told me her adeul waited for me. Chinchayo? Waeyo? Waeyo is he waiting for me? Can I believe he not only doesn't hate me but still cares? Still loves me? Mollah, despite that dream/vision I'm frightened. Do I dare hope?_

 _"But seek first his kingdom and his righteousness, and all these things will be given to you as well." I heard those words earlier today. I told Harabeoji I had gone to a Church. I've continued to go and grow and learn about my relationship with Yesu. They announced a mission trip to Seoul. The pastor of the Church there is asking if we can set up a children's program for a refugee camp in Geumho-dong. Jihoo Umma told me I would know when it was time. I think it's time. I've been trying to convince myself and Yesu that it's not time but he told me I had the gift of helping and to make use of it. And I especially love working with the kids. But I continued to agonize and fret about the decision. Monday evening I received a call from an architect in Seoul who is willing to sign on with our company. He wants to meet us. Harabeoji, I'll spend a week with the refugee camp and then I will have to put on my chairwoman attire once again. Harabeoji, I would like to see you and your Grandson, if only to apologize in person. Hokshina you won't absolve me of my sin but I have to at least prostrate myself before you and show you my deepest sincerity. Harabeoji, I wish I knew then, what I do now. I wish I had known God's mercy and grace back then. I suffered for my own foolishness and I made your Grandson suffer as well. That's what I didn't want to do, ever. Nae paboya, I believed so many lies of my own making. Mianhaeyo. Harabeoji._

 _I still have so much to prove, anieyo, perhaps that's not right. Mollahyo, I just know your Grandson believed in me and I don't want that belief to have been in vain. I want him to know I finally did something right. Harabeoji, I feel this entire trip hinges on proving myself to the company elders. Does Harabeoji also believe? I wish Harabeoji would read this letter and pray for me. I have to bring this project up to the board. A board from which I've always been absent. I'm nervous, I have all the facts and figures as well as answers to most of the questions they will be asking, but still. Harabeoji, I have too much at stake in this trip. I shouldn't be nervous and may Yesu forgive me, I have to remember he's in control._

 _As always I pray for your health and the happiness of your grandson._

 _Saranghaeyo,_

 _\- Ilana Contreras_

Harabeoji read the letter and wept. Relief flooded his heart, the child was well. How? He didn't know. There was no way she could have survived such an illness or even if she did, she'd still be too weak to be released from the hospital. The God of his Grandson really was in control. ** _"Deh child, he waits for you still. Jihoo Umma, kansamnida for sending her back."_** She was coming to Seoul just as Jihoo said she would. He was giddy with joy. He wanted to run and tell Jihoo but something stopped him. The boy was at peace and working hard for the sake of his birthright and his parents' dreams. Would telling him disrupt all his hard work? And what of her? No, even knowing Jihoo waited for her, she might be too ashamed to come. He'd have to wait and perhaps the Christian God would illuminate him as he had done for the children.

Harabeoji left his room to get a glass of water from the kitchen as Jihoo was coming in from his walk _._ _ **"Did na give Harabeoji enough time to talk with your yeoja chingu?"**_ Jihoo teased his Grandfather.

Harabeoji grunted and shook his head at Jihoo _._ _ **"How was your day, child."**_

 **** ** _\- "Choah, Harabeoji. The conservatory fourth years went out to their first school today. The program was a success from what I was told. Na also met with nae students at Shinwa medical college and we'll be going back in a few weeks to the refugee camps."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, chincha?"_** Harabeoji said in polite inquiry.

 ** _\- "Deh, Pastor Victor said there would be visitors from the states that week and if we could visit as well. Na thought of providing them with seeds to plant and gardening tools. They can supplement their diet with fresh greens. Kimchi they have plenty of, thanks to donations but fruits and vegetables are very much in need. The government has allowed us full use of the land, so providing a few fruit trees and a vegetable garden will benefit their health, while they wait for homes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah deh. How many camps are there?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, are you losing your memory? The one in Daegu has been there for a very long time and the one in Geumho-dong was established during your presidency. Those are the two nae group will be working with. There are two more, but Na have other groups going to them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah deh! Na haven't kept up with that information I just needed a reminder,"_** Harabeoji was doing his best not to get overly excited. How many missions groups from the states came to work at refugee camps in Seoul? Even if groups arrived every day, what were the odds they were both working at the same camp? It seemed that invisible hands were working to bring the two back together again, was it their God?

 ** _-"Yesu will tell me when she's well..._** **.** ** _He bound us together."_**

Jihoo had told him that on their fishing trip. Instead of God telling his Grandson when she was well, he would just present her in front of him. He would have to get in contact with KyuJong Uissa again and make sure their paths met at the camp. ** _"Ah, hokshina I will join you."_**

 __ _ **\- "Chinchayo? Chuahyo, the students will love you."**_ Jihoo smiled genuinely, he would love to work side by side with his Grandfather on this project. Perhaps he truly understood the importance of this work for Jihoo _._ _ **"Kansamnida, Harabeoji."**_

 **** ** _\- "Atch, don't get overly excited, Na have my own patients to look after but Na will support you as you find your way."_** He pounded Jihoo's back affectionately.

* * *

 ** _March 1, 2015_** Ilana had been in Seoul with Pastor JaeRim, SoEun, and about six others from the worship team. This trip had been her debut as one of them. The last few weeks flew by in a flurry of activity. She presented the business plan to the board with a unanimous vote. She couldn't thank Antonio enough for his support. It was a bit awkward meeting him after breaking off their engagement over two years prior but in that time he had married a woman he truly loved and were expecting their first child. She praised God for guiding her through a potentially awkward situation. Soon she would be facing another 'ex', it hurt her to think that way since she still had nothing but love for him. If she could see him happy and well, then she wouldn't have to hurt anymore. She would keep her unrequited love as she had planned to do all along. In three weeks they had gathered enough funds for the trip through fundraisers and support from the other parishioners. They sent the Pastor in Seoul money to buy supplies for crafts and Bibles for the kids. It was amazing to see all the talents pulled together. Someone brought puppets, someone magic tricks, someone face painting, Ilana was in charge of games and songs for the kids.

JungMin had helped her train her voice again when they weren't working and sometimes while they _were_ working. She admired his tenacity, often joking that he was the evil taskmaster. He and Joy were her worst critics. If she accidentally went sharp or flat, Joy would flatten her ears and give her a ' _chincha Umma?_ ' look. JungMin would scold her and give her twenty more reps to do, usually bent forward as that would force her to breathe correctly.

Suzy and JungMin arrived the night before and came with her to the camp. Antonio would arrive later that evening. After their business was concluded later that week, Suzy and Min would be going to Jeju to spend a few days as an early anniversary present before going back to Los Angeles.

Jihoo, Harabeoji, Roe HyunSu, and the students arrived in Geumho-dong early that morning, having stopped for breakfast along the way. They had had a successful day in Daegu and were eager to get to work. After carefully praying for direction, Jihoo decided to sell the 4th clinic's building and buy a mobile medical trailer. Roe HyunSu was his main doctor at that location and would now be in charge of the mobile clinic. In the future, he would be making the trips to the camps with the students if he was not available. He had sensed that this absence would be soon and excitement coursed through his veins _. "_ _ **Sarang, na will get to see you again soon?"**_

There was an air of festivity running through the camp. Pastor Victor had joined the mission's team for the weekend as they came from his home Church. He met Jihoo and the medical team as they observed the balloons and streamers running from shelter to shelter, an obstacle course for kids and a makeshift stage had been erected as well _._ _ **"Jihoo Uissa! I'm sorry, things might be slow for your team today. I'd forgotten, when people are happy they forget to be ill."**_

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchanayo moksannim, we can join the party too,**_ _"_ one of the students said.

Jihoo glared at him, **_"you may participate once the tents are set up."_** There was less to set up now with the trailer but there were still things to be done.

 _ **\- "Deh sangsaniem,"**_ the students ran off to get things ready.

Jihoo introduced Harabeoji, who was busy looking around for any sign of Ilana, and Roe HyunSo.

 **-** ** _"Mannasuh bangapseumnida,"_** Pastor Victor bowed. **_"Church Services are about to start. My friend Pastor Jonathon, I mean JaeRim is giving the message. Jonathon is his American name. He's also the worship Pastor back home. He brought some new talent with him and the camp and I have been truly blessed. The kids have loved every minute of them being here. Many people have turned their lives over to Yesu. When someone offers you words of hope when you have none, you want to get to know the authority by which they speak. One of the young women from the team has an incredible testimony. I hope you have the privilege to hear it sometime today."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I hope I do."_** Jihoo was very interested in how people came to know Yesu. He had never thought of it outside of the military. As a citizen of the Republic, you accept your fate that you need to serve your country but when you come in contact with that hopelessness, it's often contagious. Pastor Victor was right, when you have nowhere else to turn, you turn to the first one that will give you that hope. That was the exact position he was in after enlisting and deliberately exiling himself from his Grandfather and his friends _._ _ **"I'll make sure we are all set up and then I'll come to the services."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, nado,"_** Harabeoji said _._ _ **"What about HyunSu-ssi?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, I would be at my own Church at this moment."_** HyunSu turned into the tent.

Jihoo looked at his Grandfather perplexed _._ _ **"Wae child, am I not allowed to know more about your Christian God?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

Harabeoji turned into the tent and Jihoo still wondered what that was all about. He didn't know each of Ilana's letters had given him a deep desire to know who Yesu was.

The worship team had been having a quick practice before the services began in a different part of the camp. The children were all participating in worship that morning and were all excited. Ilana was debuting a song of her and JungMin's composition. The song was the one she had heard in her vision with her Mother and Jihoo's Mother. She hummed it, JungMin wrote the arrangement and helped her put words to it as she could only remember Ah's but somehow remembered the general meaning of the song. She wanted it to be in Korean and he and Suzy had done a great job of putting her fragmented thoughts into something beautiful and worthy of their savior.

The worship team had to pass the medical trailer in order to get the stage. Ilana turned her head looking around at the crowd of people as she walked, trying not to be nervous. She thought she saw a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye but by the time the thought registered in her head and she turned to verify what she thought she'd seen, the person was gone. Her steps froze long enough to shake her head, _"_ _ **couldn't be,"**_ she mumbled _. "_ _ **Lord, I don't even know what to pray. Just that he'll accept my apology, that's all I can ask for."**_ She'd been kept busy all week and had no time to worry or even think of what she would do once she was face to face with him.

The band assembled on the stage, Ilana would not be on the keyboard that morning, only on lead vocals. Asking the Lord to project her voice and make it a beautiful sound unto him, she greeted everyone and opened in prayer **.** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, chingu! Eotteohke jinaeseyo (how are you)?"_**

Jihoo was just about done setting things up inside the tents and about to dismiss the students when he heard a voice he had been longing to hear for the last nine weeks. He dropped the clipboard and ran to the opening of the tent. Harabeoji seeing this, dismissed the students and HyunSu. His Grandson would be needing someone to lean on, once the shock wore off.

* * *

 ** _Annyeong chingu! Eottohke jinaseyo? Jwosongminida for the cliffhanger, ideally the chapter should have ended prior to March 1st, but if I didn't produce a reunion soon, I think you guys would hunt me down. I hope it's okay, I feel it's rushed, please give me your thoughts? Arraso, I want to hear your comments, don't forget!_**


	97. Love is Never Far

**_March_** **_1, 2015_**

Jihoo stood transfixed at the medical tent door. There, across a field from him, stood the one his heart had ached for all these weeks. HyunSu and the students filed past him but Harabeoji just stood by his side, quietly.

Ilana opened the gathering in prayer and then the band had begun to play. _**"Before we begin this first song, Victor Moksa & JaeRim Moksa (Pastor) have asked me to share with all of you a little about myself." **_Suzy translated for her. The two Pastors' had come up to her just before the service. _**"The teens and young adults have all heard my testimony but the Pastor's wanted the rest of the camp to hear. The Lord speaks to me with music and as we sing, I'll tell you little bits about myself. I wanted to come to Seoul because there was someone I needed to see. SoEun-ssi told me the Lord would tell me when to go but when I heard about this visit, I still didn't think He was talking to me. What did I have to offer all of you?"**_ The teens and Young adults all began to cheer, making Ilana smile. _**"And the Lord called me upon the waters, the great unknown, where my feet may fail as this song says. He told me to seek his kingdom first and the rest would come after."**_ She began to sing. _(Music)(Lyrics_ _)_

Jihoo listened and watched with tears in his eyes. There were so many emotions running through him. First, he wanted to be angry at her. She looked more beautiful than ever, her smile radiant. Just like the first time he saw her on the rooftop of NYP. Her face was transformed with that smile; he also saw a peace on her countenance that wasn't there before.

 _My soul will rest in your embrace_

 _For I am yours and you are mine_

 **-** ** _"Sarang, wae? Na wanted to embrace you so you could rest. We belonged to each other,"_** he cried.

 **-** ** _"She needed to belong to me; she needed to love me first. Only then would she know how much you love her and how to answer your love."_**

 _Your sovereign hand_

 _Will be my guide_

 **-** ** _"I've had you both in the palm of my hand and have brought you here today."_**

Jihoo heard the voice that had been guiding him all these weeks. **_"Ara Yesu, ara."_**

Ilana had paused but the music continued. **_"The next portion says Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders, let me walk upon the waters wherever you would call me. When I was seventeen I put my trust in someone I shouldn't have and based all humanity on that experience. The Lord brought me people that I could trust just over two years ago and then he brought me, someone, to love. A guardian angel, but I couldn't trust my heart. I couldn't see past my hurt and was too afraid to break the chains of shame and despair and unworthiness. I didn't know Yesu's grace and mercy and most definitely not his love. But I can claim today that I am a new creation in Christ and he has broken all the chains around my heart. I've let him lead me to this land across the water, deeper than my feet could ever wander. I don't know what I'll find but I know if I call his name he will keep my eyes above the waves."_**

Every word Ilana spoke pierced Jihoo's heart. Her sweet smile was all he could see. Tears escaped her closed eyes as she sang. Every word conveyed through the emotion on her face.

 **-** _ **"She sings lovely, did you know?"**_ Harabeoji, while listening intently to his Granddaughter-In-law, he occasionally glanced at his Grandson.

 **-** _ **"She sang as a child, she never sang again after her parent's accident."**_ Jihoo was so proud of her, his burgundy rose. He was sure her voice wasn't at its potential but it didn't matter as long as she was singing, that was what mattered.

 **-** ** _"Aigoo,"_** even Harabeoji was moved to tears.

Ilana began to introduce the next song, which included more of her testimony. ** _"This next song, I heard in a vision. The Bible says we'll be singing new songs in heaven. I was very ill just a month ago..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_** Jihoo gasped.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana,_** **"** Harabeoji placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. **_"Whatever it was, she's here today."_**

 **** ** _\- "...I saw Umma and the angel I told you about...his Umma too. We both lost our parents at a very young age. He survived, where I failed but the Lord picked me up off the ground. The three of us sang this song. Nae chingu, Park JungMin...,"_** Ilana gestured to the flutist. JungMin did a cute wave and bowed dramatically. His wife rolled her eyes at him. **"...** ** _helped take the vision out of my head and put it to music and lyrics. I was already broken when my parents passed away. After a year of begging the Lord to take me too, I tried to take my life. Needless to say, it didn't work. I isolated myself and although I was blessed with fortune and a caretaker that was like nae Halmoni, I didn't have my parents. At sixteen I tried to become someone else and through a lie took on a different identity. Because of that initial sin I was abducted and used..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana Ilana-ssi!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi saranghae!"_** The teenage and young adult crowd that had already heard her story cheered her on.

Ilana smiled at them **,** ** _"...I was used for sexual slavery. Praise God, I was fortunate to be saved but I didn't see it that way at the time. I sunk deeper into depression and knew for certain I could never be loved by anyone or give my heart to anyone. The Lord proved me wrong; unfortunately, I didn't know how to respond to the gift that the Lord was generously giving me."_** **She began to sing:**

 _(lyrics)_ _Completely broken_

 _Nowhere I could run_

 _Ashamed of what was done_

 _Hope was fading_

 _Waiting for an answer to my disaster_

 _I was barely hanging on_

 _But love came to rescue me_

 _And now love is sending me._

 _To every scared and broken heart_

 _You're not alone where you are_

 _Remember me._

Ilana opened her eyes to pause the band. **_"Yesu told me I wasn't alone. I was scared and broken after I renounced my angel; my gift. I know some of you have been in my place or are there now. You're exiles from your home, but Yesu said 'There is more than enough room in my Father's home. If this were not so, would I have told you that I am going to prepare a place for you?' Some have faced my same situation, you've been abused, you're scared, and you feel alone. You have scars. Listen...:"_**

 _I found beauty in these scars_

 _proving love is never far_

 _Remember Me._

Again, she paused. _**"I have a scar that I will always remember Him by."**_ Ilana pulled off her left glove and lifted her sleeve to show others a faint scar on her wrist. **_"The day I met JaeRim Moksa and SoEun-ssi, I was on the ground. Eight weeks ago I received this scar. The enemy was whispering loudly in my ear and convinced me in my weakened state that I wasn't wanted on this earth. The Lord used my angel's voice stop me and a few hours later JaeRim Moksa and SoEun-ssi found me."_**

This was too much for Jihoo, he turned back into the tent and climbed into the trailer. Harabeoji followed him. Jihoo sat on a chair, hands on his thighs sobbing. **_"Gwenchana,"_** Harabeoji comforted his Grandson, even though he had tears in his own eyes, having had had no idea what the child had been through. ** _"Yesu has brought you both here. Did you not say, He would tell you when she was well again? Na think He's telling you loud and clear, adeul."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, wae? She tried to hurt herself. I felt her pain but couldn't do anything. I should have gone to her,"_** Jihoo sobbed.

 **-** ** _"Yah! As a child, your fingertips were sore and bleeding from practicing your violin. Had you not gone through the pain, you never would have learned how to play. Yesu had to let her bleed in order for her to be able to sing."_**

Harabeoji didn't know where those words came from but he believed every word. They remained quiet as they listened to her sing.

 _Hope is rising_

 _From this fallow ground_

 _The lost are being found_

 _I remember how it felt to finally be free_

 _I was barely hanging on_

 _Then love came to rescue me_

 _And now this love is sending me_

 _To every scared and broken heart._

 _You're not alone where you are._

Ilana sang, worshiping God with all her heart and thanking him for his love and mercy and also for the guardian angel he had sent her.

 **-** ** _"You see? She's finally free,"_** Harabeoji told his Grandson. **_"She's free to love, the pain is gone."_**

After the service was over, many people came to Ilana to thank her for sharing her story and wanting to have hope as well. _**"See, there was a reason Jesus wanted you to come."**_ SoEun hugged Ilana, who had been talking with many people and SoEun or Suzy translated for her when she didn't understand. **_"Let's go eat."_** A feast had been prepared by the mission team, Pastor Victor, and the refugees.

 **-** ** _"Arraso! Begopayo, I was too nervous to eat this morning. Save me a seat and Suzy and JungMin too."_**

 **** ** _\- "I will!"_**

Ilana went to look for Suzy and JungMin who were busy chatting with some elders who thought JungMin to precious not to tease. The Ajumma's were scolding Suzy for not being pregnant yet after being married for a year. Ilana realized she had better save them. _**"Jeogiyo Ajumma,"**_ _Ilana_ excused herself. _**"Can I borrow nae chingu?"**_ With hand gestures and her imperfect Korean, she managed to extract her friends.

 **-** ** _"I thought they were never going to let us go,"_** JungMin laughed.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida, JungMin for helping me; the song, I think, reached a lot of people today."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it was your story,"_** Suzy said.

- ** _"Ani, not my story, it was Yesu's story through me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just don't get too comfortable,"_** JungMin decided to keep Ilana humble. _"_ _ **Your voice isn't**_ **that** ** _close to where it should be."_**

 **-** ** _"Deh sonsaengnim,"_** Ilana played along.

 **\- "Park JungMin, be nice to Unnie!"** Suzy punched him in the arm. The three arrived, laughing, at the tables where the young adults and teens sat, as well as SoEun.

- ** _"Ilana-ssi,"_** one of the children tapped on her back.

 **-** ** _"Deh Jagi, what can I do for you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Can we play?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae! Mokega first, deh?"_** Ilana made room between her and SoEun so the little girl could sit with them.

Jihoo and Harabeoji stayed in the trailer. The moment he'd been waiting for was here and he remained unable to move forward. His emotions were getting the best of him. Either he'd scold and shake her for running off or he'd hold her and cry. Having had time to overthink how he'd approach her, she was in a better position than him. He would be a complete surprise, what will he say to her?

 **** ** _\- "I came to Seoul because there was someone I needed to see."_**

 **** ** _\- "What if that person isn't me? How did she know I didn't stay in New York?"_** He was thinking out loud.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah, what are you waiting for? Where is that quiet strength of yours?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji, let me be for a little and I'll find it again."_**

 **** ** _\- "The child came all the way here to find you, don't keep her waiting."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji."_**

Ilana, Suzy, and JungMin gathered all the kids and began playing games. Harabeoji had left Jihoo to his thoughts and went off to have a conversation with Pastor JaeRim. Jihoo let the students handle the few patients that were now trickling in and Jihoo too left the safety of the trailer. He had watched his wife as she conversed easily with those at her table. There was no shyness about her as she laughed at someone's joking. He reminded himself she had been here for a week already. She'd had time to acclimate herself. When she had gathered the kids, he remained at a safe distance observing her. It was evident she loved kids; he found himself smiling as he watched them race through the obstacle course. At one point she tripped and he almost came out of his hiding spot but she jumped right up, laughing, with the help of a little boy.

An hour or more Jihoo watched and didn't come out of his hiding. He laughed and sometimes wept. She was so beautiful to him and she had no idea. She had been hit by a ball and he cringed thinking of the bruise she would get. Amazed she hadn't tired yet, he thought she must have been exercising lately. It didn't take long for the body to adapt to a routine and she really didn't show signs of tiring.

After Jihoo had been watching them play for a long time, he saw Ilana call a timeout and all of a sudden she and her friends were playing rock-paper-scissors. Whatever they were competing for, Ilana lost. Pouting exaggeratingly, she stood still and let herself be blindfolded. Jihoo recognized the game as ka mek tjap ki (blind man's bluff). He watched amused and also worried she would fall and hurt herself, as the kids and her friends teased and danced around her. It seemed she was deliberately not catching anyone or just narrowly missing them. Not realizing what he was doing, he'd already walked halfway to the field where they were playing.

Ilana was laughing so hard she was having a hard time breathing. They had deliberately picked her because she was terrible at the game or the kids were very smart and didn't let her catch them. _**"Pigonhaeyo (I'm tired)! Bae ahpayo (My stomach hurts) from laughing!"**_ The kids all laughed, as a few went right up to her. JungMin had found the darkest possible cloth from who knows where. ** _"Arraso, I'm just going to run until I catch someone!"_** For the most part, the kids spoke only a little English but enough to understand her mixed vocabulary. Ilana began to walk quickly with arms outstretched.

Jihoo was already walking into the circle toward Ilana. She didn't notice the nervous laughter and Jihoo didn't see Suzy and JungMin's surprised faces as they brought their index finger to their lips silencing the kids. All this happened within a minute or two and Ilana walked right into Jihoo without having a clue.

 **-** ** _"Caught you!"_** She said excitedly, thinking it was a teenager. Keeping one hand tightly gripped on the arm and with the other, she removed the blindfold. Her eyes widened slightly; perhaps she'd been running around too long and was seeing things. There before her, standing perfectly still was Jihoo. She swore he wasn't even blinking; therefore, it had to be a dream. It was a beautiful dream and she really didn't mind it at all. Like in some slow-motion movie scene, she dropped the blindfold and everything and everyone around her was forgotten. **_"Sarang, mianhae,"_** she said, touching the creamy smoothness of his face. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes that only she could see. Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, she didn't care. She wanted to feel his lips before the vision went away and rising on her toes, she touched her lips to his softly.

Jihoo stood as a statue, unable to move as she looked at him with such longing and sorrow. Once her lips touched his, he could no longer hold back. He pulled her into his arms and took her lips in his with all the longing of the last nine weeks.

Ilana didn't know when her eyes had closed but all of a sudden she was being crushed against something or someone. Her auditory senses began to awaken again and she heard the kids chanting, **_"bpo bpo! Bpo bpo!"_** Her olfactory nerve was next to wake up and realize the scent in front of her was his. This wasn't a vision; it was real. Ilana pulled back, startled, hand over her mouth in shock. ** _"It-It-it's you! It's re-really you!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Who else, Sarang?"_**

Ilana's emotions went into overdrive, trembling with shock and longing, she was ecstatic and at the same time frightened. Not able to choose how she felt, her brain decided just to shut down momentarily. The familiar black dots began to pull her down and she vaguely heard the others shouting her name before being carried by a familiar pair of arms.

Jihoo saw all the color drain from her face. Knowing she was going to faint, he scooped her into his arms. _**"I'll take her to the medical tent."**_ He told Suzy, who had come running.

 **-** ** _"Sonsaengnim!"_** One of the students, said as he came into the tent with Ilana.

\- _**"Get me oxygen, just in case,"**_ Jihoo was unbuttoning her coat to remove her scarf. He felt her pulse along her neck and although it was elevated due to the shock, it wasn't dangerous. Relieved, he turned to Suzy, **_"Suzy-ssi, help me remove her coat."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Uissanim."**_ Suzy spotted Ilana's eyes fluttering. **_"Oh, she's waking up!"_**

Coat removed, Jihoo laid her back down. ** _"Ilana-yah?"_** He caressed her cheek. _"_ _ **Gwenchana?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo,"_** she said awkwardly, not knowing where to rest her gaze.

He didn't notice. **_"Chincha?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh,"**_ she sat up and he helped her. Suzy had just decided to make herself scarce and hinted to the students that they should as well. **_"Mianhamnida,"_** tears began to fall. ** _"Nomu mianhamnida, chinchayo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** he crushed her to him. He rubbed her back, trying to still her breathy cries.

 **-** ** _"Kajima ever again! Na won't let you go, ever!"_**

Ilana didn't know how to react; she felt her heart beating quickly, this wasn't a dream. He really did still want her?

News of Ilana's fainting had already reached the ears of the Pastor's and SoEun. They had come running to the medical tent, Harabeoji was with them. JungMin and Suzy met them at the tent opening. _**"Gwenchanayo, she's with her Angel,"**_ she giggled.

Harabeoji smiled but the other three looked at each other in confusion. ** _"Jamkkanmanyo_** **,"** Harabeoji said. **_"That's my Granddaughter-in-law,"_** he stepped into the tent with the other three behind him. **_"Ilana-yah child!"_** He beamed at her.

Ilana shot out of Jihoo's embrace and quickly fell to her knees before Harabeoji. **_"Jwosongmnida, Harabeoji! Jwosongmnida! Please believe me; I never wanted to hurt Jihoo. Mianhamnida, I let my fear control me even if Harabeoji told me not too."_**

 __ _ **\- "Stand up, child."**_ Ilana was not only on her knees but in a formal bow position, with her palms and forehead on the ground. **_"You've arrived, that's all that matters."_**

Jihoo was trying to pull her up, even if she resisted. Ilana shook her head. **_"Anieyo, it's not enough. Mianhaeyo, chinchayo, mianhaeyo. I failed you guys."_** Harabeoji gave an imploring look to Jihoo and Jihoo physically forced Ilana up from the ground. He held her tightly as her sobbing continued. **_"M-m-mian-hae. M-m-mianhae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Sarang, anieyo. We're together now, that's what matters."_** He rubbed her back and continued to hold her firmly, lest she tried to throw herself to the ground again.

Harabeoji placed a hand on her quivering shoulder. Her sobs had been reduced to staggering breaths. _"Gwenchana, child, no one knew what you were going through. Yesu has returned you to us, a few scars more but healed."_

Ilana turned to face the man she'd grown to love as much as Nana. **_"Chinchayo Harabeoji?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo! Yah! Don't ever frighten this old man like that again. Does Ilana know I almost had a heart attack when I received your letter telling me you were ill?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Letter?"_** Both Jihoo and Ilana repeated.

 **-** _ **"Majayo, I think I began a letter that night,"**_ Ilana remembered. **_"Did I finish it? Harabeoji received it?"_**

 **-** ** _"Deh, na thought we had lost you for good. Suzy-ah mailed it letting us know they were rushing you to the hospital."_**

 __ _ **\- "Harabeoji?"**_ Jihoo finally asked, not understanding and not liking his statement about losing her forever. **_"What letter?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji read it?"_** Ilana began to weep again.

 **-** ** _"All the letters, child. Jihoo-yah, Mianhae I kept them from you. Ilana never thought they'd be read and was just penning her thoughts."_**

This time, Jihoo began to weep as well. He understood; although, he never mailed his letters. **_"Sarang, will you allow me to read the letters?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo, some of them were in my darkest moments."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, na want to know how your journey was and Na will tell you mine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana, do you mind telling us what's going on? You're married to this Doctor?"_** JaeRim asked.

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo, if you wouldn't mind sharing as well?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Pastor Victor, Ilana, my wife."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, you don't have to say that,"_** Ilana looked to the ground. **_"I know we aren't m-married anymore."_**

 __ _ **\- "Child, wae would you think that?"**_ Harabeoji jumped in.

 **-** ** _"Ilana dear, either you are or you're not,"_** SoEun also tried to get an answer.

 _ **\- "She is..."**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na brought the copy of the registration in case of a problem. She was added to the Yoon family registry on December 24, 2014."_** Harabeoji came prepared, having a feeling she wouldn't believe.

- ** _"Wae does Sarang think we are no longer married?"_**

Ilana was shocked; she had believed the marriage would be void. _"Be-because,"_ she looked away from Jihoo and to the ground again.

 **-** ** _"Ani, Na just got you back, don't pull away from me."_** Jihoo lifted her face, so he could see her **.** ** _"Wae?"_**

 _-_ _ **"Be-because I-I couldn't...we n-never...the marriage was never...,"**_

Jihoo saw her struggling and her face turning bright pink. He finally understood and buried her face in his chest. **_"Sarang, we don't have non-consummation laws, here. Mianhae, you're stuck with me."_** He pulled her away long enough to kiss her cheek.

 **-** _ **"This is just wonderful. The Lord is so faithful, he never forgets a promise,"**_ SoEun gushed. _"The Lord gave you two your heart's desire, like he promised you, Ilana."_

 __ _ **\- "I too held on to his promise that she would come back. It wasn't easy..."**_ He looked down at Ilana who was on the verge of tears again.

 **-** ** _"She was the one you were sent here to wait for,"_** Pastor Victor said smiling.

The rest of the afternoon passed with fewer tears and a lot more smiles. Ilana said goodbye to the all the young people with a promise to write. She had only sent one letter to the hospital kids, but she promised herself to be more consistent.

 **-** ** _"We'll see you when you get back, Ilana,"_** JaeRim said.

 **-** ** _"Deh, we'll be praying for your success,"_** SoEun said.

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, for being there for her,"_** Jihoo said.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, all I did was hurry when the Lord told me too,"_** JaeRim said. **_"Take care of our miracle girl while she's here. I expect we'll meet again soon, Dr. Jihoo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** **t** he two shook hands.

More hugs from the team that had arrived with Ilana followed as well as praises for a successful trip and prayers for the safety of all the travelers. Ilana also parted ways from JungMin and Suzy who had come up two days early to spend the weekend at the refugee camp. They were headed to the airport to pick up Antonio and Jihoo insisted on Ilana coming home with them. She felt a little uneasy as they hadn't had a chance to discuss anything about the future. For the time being, Ilana would not be able to stay in Seoul because of her work.

Dropping the mobile clinic off at one of the Shinwha parking lots, the students, HyunSu and Jihoo all picked up their own cars. Jihoo had called his driver to pick them up in the SUV. He didn't know he'd be bringing his wife and all her luggage. Suzy had brought her a second suitcase with her office clothes. Arriving at home, Harabeoji walked in first, leaving Jihoo and Ilana to take their time. They passed through the garden and Jihoo stopped in his favorite spot by the Koi pond. **_"I'll put our things away, wait for me here. Ara its cold, na won't be long, deh?"_**

She smiled at him; it was all she could do. This was all still so dream-like. She was here in _his_ home, _her_ Sarang.

Jihoo quickly deposited their things into his room and retrieved what he came in to get. He was on his way back to Ilana when Harabeoji stopped him. **_"Take this but as she said, they tell of her darkest moments. It's up to you if you want to read them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji, kansamnida."_** Jihoo took the small stack of envelopes from his hand and slipped them into his coat pocket. He anxiously walked out to find his wife.

Ilana sat on the deck that really wasn't too cold. It was as if something kept this spot warm. ** _"Eommoni_** **,"** she whispered to herself.

Jihoo saw her lips move as she sat with an unconscious smile on her face. **_"Sarang has picked up the habit of talking to herself?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, amongst other things, gwenchana?"_** She turned her full smile on for him.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, Sarang doesn't know how many times I talked to myself, to you, to Yesu."_** He caressed her face and kissed her tenderly. _"Bogoshipatso, your smile, your sweet lips, the feel of your hand in mine,"_ he took her gloved hands.

 **-** ** _"Nado, although Na tried to not give myself that luxury. It was my fault, so I didn't have the right to miss you."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's all done, from now on, nothing can separate us."_**

Ilana panicked momentarily, she couldn't stay here. At least, not yet, she couldn't neglect the work she had begun. ** _"J-Jihoo-yah, I-I can't stay! Not right now."_** Tears had begun again.

Jihoo caressed her worried face and wiped her tears. **_"Gwenchana_** **,"** he smiled. **_"Yesu has already thought of that."_** He laughed at her puzzled face. _"_ _ **Na was supposed to keep busy while I waited for you, get things started, but not tie myself to them. This way I would be free for when sarang needed me. The mobile clinic just fell into place this week. It was the only thing I was still directly involved in, not just overseeing. I knew that I would get to see you soon hajiman never expected to meet you at the camp. Na just need a little time to prepare my people for my absence again. Sarang, give me the week and we can leave together. Can your VP return without you?"**_

Ilana's head was spinning; as usual, he'd thought of everything. JungMin and Antonio were the ones directly involved in this campaign. She was only a figurehead. They hadn't set a date for the follow-up meeting with her board. It would take at least a week to get the presentation ready. The three of them would be working together on that.

She had stayed quiet for a few minutes processing everything and he could see it all in her eyes. He couldn't resist stealing a kiss, she was just too beautiful and his heart couldn't contain its joy.

 **-** ** _"Mmmm! Yah!"_** She scolded, blushing when he released her **.** ** _"Sarang is trying to get a favorable answer from me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, did it work?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hokshina..."_** Jihoo leaned in for another attack and she dodged him laughing. **_"Deh, deh! I'll wait for you!"_**

Too fast for her, he grabbed her face for a quick kiss. Laughing, he put his arm around her and leaned her against him. That was where she belonged, next to him. They sat in silence again. Just like before, they had no problem just sitting in each other's company. Jihoo turned to Ilana and removed her gloves.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah, wae?"_**

He took her right hand and kissed the finger wearing his Mother's ring. **_"Sarang never took it off."_**

 **** ** _\- "I-I couldn't at first and then Na think I became so accustomed to it, I never tried. It...was also a comfort when I did notice it on my finger. Jeongmal, na think I felt like Jihoo Umma was with me too."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm glad, Sarang needed her more than I did. She would have liked you very much."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, just like her adeul."_** He still held her hands and she managed to withdraw one to playfully swat at him. He didn't let go of her left hand and brought out a small box. _**"Sarang, na want my anae by my side. Will you do that for me? For us?"**_ He let go of her hand only to open the box and bring out her engagement ring. He slipped it on her finger before she had a chance to say anything.

 **-** ** _"Sarang!"_** Tears of joy and even slightly of regret slid down her face. **_"Mianhae, Na promised you yongwhanee and it was my fault we were separated. It won't happen again! I promise, Sarang; my gift; my angel."_**

Jihoo kissed her to silence her regrets. **_"Who said we were separated, anae was unwell and needed to heal for a time. We were physically apart but our hearts were always together, maja?"_**

Ilana nodded. She sniffled as she looked at the ring on her finger. Then she realized it was only the engagement ring. Jihoo had not lost his ability to read her face, not when she looked from her finger to the box expectantly.

 **-** ** _"Sarang wants her wedding ring?"_**

Ilana nodded shyly.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** he laughed as she looked up at him with a worried face. **_"Na promised you a wedding in a church with all our friends. You can have it then."_** He kissed her again, before pulling her to standing. _"_ _ **Kaja, it's getting cold and late. You will want to get ready for your meeting tomorrow."**_ Unknown to her, Jihoo had already sent a text to WooBin and had him make sure the contacts her company would be dealing with were of good repute. He was proud of her, they had all checked out.

Ilana walked happily with Jihoo's hand in hers but something worried her. An idea popped into her head and she wondered if she should ask but decided to put it off until later.

 **-** ** _"Go ahead and use the shower in nae room. I'll use the guest shower. All your toiletries are still in the bathroom, you don't have to bring out your travel products."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gomawo, Sarang."**_ Ilana bent to get the pajamas from the garment bag and paused in thought. ** _"Jihoo-yah_** **,** " he was still standing next to her. _**"Can I...,**_ _"_ she couldn't get over the occasional awkwardness.

Wrapping her in his arms again, he kissed her forehead **.** ** _"Mwo? Wae is Sarang hesitating?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** she waved him off. **_"I was wondering if I could hang up my clothes for the meetings."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na will hang them in the guest room with all your gowns."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Sarang, nah also have all your valuables and your most cherished items."_** He saw her eyes getting moist again and he brought her head to his chest. **_"I never doubted you would come when you were well again. Yesu promised me he was taking care of you and would bring you back to me."_**

Losing the battle with her tears, they flowed unhindered once again. **_"Kansamnida, kansamnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah,"_** Jihoo took a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at her face. **_"Na have one request."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anything, name your price and Na will give it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nothing that extravagant, a favor only. Sarang, sleep with me."_**

Ilana was a little surprised but nodded her head. She wanted to be his wife both in word and deed, she wasn't afraid anymore. Well, just a little nervous. _**"Arraso,"**_ she looked up showing him her sincerity.

He saw the slightly nervous, yet determined look on her face. **_"Anieyo, not like you're thinking."_** Her eyebrows rose in surprise and he couldn't help leaning in for a kiss. **_"Na want our first time to be after our wedding that is witnessed by_** **all** ** _our chingu and blessed by Yesu. It was nae fault for pushing you too fast, Na didn't wait for His timing. "_**

 **** ** _\- 'Andwaeyo! I should...mph!"_**

 _Jihoo_ covered her mouth with his hand. ** _"No more regrets. Yesu took us both on a separate journey to know him better. Although nae clumsy anae fell a few times, he picked you back up."_** He took her wrist and kissed the scar. **_"Na want to hold you in my arms and feel your warmth next to me while Na sleep. In the morning, na want to wake by your side."_**

Ilana looked at him with a watery smile. **_"Saranghae."_** She stood on her toes to kiss him and he pulled her into him, not wanting to let go or end the kiss. **_"Sarang,"_** Ilana said coming up for air. ** _"It's getting late."_** He placed little kisses all over face and groaned. **_"Give me twenty minutes, deh?"_**

Jihoo took her lips slowly again, before letting her go again. **_"Twenty minutes, that's it! Na will hang up your things."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo,"_** she smiled. He couldn't resist giving her a quick peck. _"_ _ **Ka!"**_ Jihoo walked out wearing a smile on his face and she couldn't stop grinning through her entire shower.

By the time they both showered, ate a snack with Harabeoji and blow dried their hair, it was two hours later. They lay in his bed, he with his arm around her, caressing her back, she with her head on his chest and an overwhelming feeling in her chest, threatening to burst. **_"Sarang,"_** Jihoo spoke after they had settled in. **_"Wae did you write to Harabeoji and not me?"_**

Ilana sighed, thinking. **_"Mollahyo, Na didn't think he'd read them, but the first one was just to tell him how sorry I was and to find you someone better."_** She felt him tighten his hold on her and she snuggled closer. Letting him know, she wasn't going anywhere ever again. **_"The second, Na just began to write my thoughts neither without considering I was writing a letter nor to whom until halfway through. It just became habit, anytime I was so confused or just needed an outlet, I would write. Na found a journal with scribblings from Umma, she did the same."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na prayed for you every day, that you would be well and come back soon. Na also had conversations with you. They began as letters, but I never had the nerve to send them. They became a conversation log in which I detailed many things Na wanted you to know. How did you know I had left New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na felt it when I met Pastor JaeRim and SoEun, Na told them if I could I'd want to be here, in Seoul. I didn't know why I said it. Then nae attorney told me you had stored all my things and SungRyung Unnie told me you sent my resignation letter and I guess I thought you had returned to Seoul and probably never wanted to see me again."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo! That was the complete opposite!"**_ Jihoo dislodged her from his chest so he could turn to his side and face her. ** _"Na prayed for you daily and I felt something was very wrong and I worried. I prayed that you would be safe at home where Nana and Brendon could take care of you. I was so relieved when Yesu confirmed that you_** **were** ** _there."_**

 **-** _ **"Chincha?**_ _"_ Both their eyes glistened with unshed tears. **_"My...only desire was that you would be happy. I thought if...you thought of me with indifference, I could live with that. Just not hate, I couldn't bear it. Even if I didn't blame you if you hated me."_**

 __ _ **\- "Andwae!"**_ Jihoo cupped her cheek and then kissed her deeply, intensely, wanting to erase all the despairing memories.

Ilana let herself get caught up in his kisses. She too wanted to erase the heaviness but it was hard not to think of the time wasted. The Lord used it for his glory and for that they had to be thankful. Jihoo's kisses had gone from demanding to slow and teasing. He was now tickling her neck with his lips. Ilana stopped him with her hand on his face and brought it back to her lips. She kissed him with the same intensity as before, letting him know she was his completely. **_"Jihoo-yah_** **,"** he held her by the waist, firmly against him. His leg had become entwined with hers. She could feel his need. **_"Gwenchana..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_** He mumbled and went back to her neck.

 **-** _ **"If you want...it's okay. We...don't have to wait,"**_ she swallowed nervously.

It took Jihoo a few seconds to grasp what she was saying. _ **"Deh...nan sip-eo-yo (I want to), hajiman...can wait. For now, na want a little more of this...,"**_ he teased her with slow and scarcely touching her lips, kisses. If she tried to deepen the kiss, he would pull away. He was grinning at her as she pouted **.** ** _"Jaljae anae,"_** he turned her around and spooned her against him. ** _"Sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow."_**

Ilana didn't know how she was supposed to sleep with her mind still whirling from the day's happenings. It was about fifteen minutes later; her mind had fixated itself on one theme and wouldn't let her sleep. She must have sighed unknowingly and Jihoo heard her.

 **-** ** _"Sarang, gwenchana?"_** Jihoo said a little sleepily; though he was awake enough to snuggle closer to her and kiss her behind her ear.

His tickling made her give a silent giggle. ** _"Dehhh_** **."** Jihoo sighed, moved back and made Ilana lay on her back with him looming over her, his face serious. **_"Amogotdyooo, it's nothing! Chincha, go to sleep._** **"**

 **-** _ **"Deh, wae is your face all red?"**_ Jihoo lay back down but pulled her toward him. He tucked her against his chest. **_"Wae?"_**

Ilana got comfortable again. **_"Gwenchana..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anngwenchana, na won't let you sleep until you tell me."_**

After letting out a sigh, she knew arguing was hopeless _._ _ **"I...was just...wondering something..."**_

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_**

The urge to reply 'something' was very strong but the worst he could say was 'no.' _"_ _ **Well, I was wondering if..."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh?"_** He prodded.

She sighed again as she traced his long fingers with her index finger _._ _ **"I'd like very much to have our ceremony back home, either at the Church or at the estate. We can let Pastor Victor officiate if you prefer. I don't think Pastor JaeRim would mind."**_ They were both quiet. She couldn't see he was smiling. **_"Gwenchana if you want to have the wedding here, again, it-it was just a suggestion. Wherever is fine with me,"_** **she let out her breath hoping she hadn't offended him in any way.**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang,"_** he lifted her chin to face him. **_"Na didn't give Sarang a choice last time, if that's what you want, plan for it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he positioned her to where he could steal a kiss. **"Na told Sarang she could pay for this wedding and honeymoon."**

 **-** ** _"Did you? I don't remember."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, I thought we had a conversation about that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, but I will, I don't mind, chincha."_**

Jihoo laughed at her happy face, she'd been worried he'd say no. **_"Na think I must have written it in the conversation log. Na will let you pay within reason. We'll plan our honeymoon when we get to Los Angeles."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo? You don't mind?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ja! Go to sleep! I'm having the maid come early and get your clothes ready."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jalja,"**_ _Ilana smiled sleepily._

 **** ** _\- "Jalja, nae sarang."_** Now Jihoo played with her fingers, as her hand was on his chest. Within minutes, she was sound asleep. He waited to make sure she wouldn't wake up and he adjusted them both to a more comfortable position but wither her still in his arms.

* * *

 ** _March 2, 2015_**

Jihoo woke suddenly an hour before the alarm was set to go off. He felt his heart beating loudly. **_"Was it all a dream?"_** He reluctantly opened his eyes and there she was, sleeping on her side, right in front of him. He lifted his head slightly to see her sleeping face. He smiled, ** _"kansamnida Yesu for taking such good care of her. Kansamnida, for reaching her in your perfect timing. Kansamnida, for bringing her back to me. Na will guide her and love her the same way you do all of us. She's a little stubborn at times and a little clumsy but she's the most precious gift to me, kansamnida."_**

After Jihoo spent some quiet time with the Lord, it was still early. He didn't want to wake his wife with his movement. He carefully rose from the bed and saw the package of letters Harabeoji had handed him the night before. He looked back at the bed and wondered if he should read a few.

 **** ** _\- "Some of them were in my darkest moments."_**

 **** ** _\- "I need to know...I want to know what the Lord delivered you from."_** Although he'd heard her testimony the day before, he wanted a more detailed account of what she went through when she ran away that night.

 ** _"Don't they say darkness and light don't mix?"_**

He read the first letter from the day she left him. His heart was already aching. ** _"Jeongmal, don't you know all you have to do is smile for your face to light up? There is no darkness in you?"_**

 ** _"Despite my unwillingness to live, God won't let me die."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang..."_** He felt the heaviness of her heart in this second letter. It hurt him and tears began to escape.

The third letter had him smiling and crying in relief at the same time. ** _" Yesu kansamnida, for sending the Pastor and his wife to her. They were just the people she needed to show her your way."_**

Jihoo's alarm went off, it was seven and Ilana's meeting was at nine.

Ilana stretched before opening her eyes. The side next to her was cold and empty. Abruptly sitting up in fear that she had been dreaming but there he was sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed. He heard the gasp that came from the bed and immediately turned to see if she was well. He had forgotten the tears that were still evident on his face. ** _"Sarang?"_** Ilana untangled herself from the blankets and crawled over the bed to where he sat. ** _"Gwenchana?"_** She cupped his still damp face with her hands.

 ** _\- "Ah, deh. Annyeong hashimnikka,"_** he bestowed upon her his best smile and kissed her.

 **-** ** _"Hajiman your crying,"_** then she noticed one of her letters on the floor. **_"Sarang! Why did you read them?!"_** She groaned.

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, I need to know and I'm not done. Na only read the first few."_**

 **** ** _\- "Only the worst ones!"_**

He smiled again at her in reassurance. **_"When we're both done with work today, na will let you read some of the conversations I had with you. Then we'll be even."_** He kissed her forehead. Overjoyed at having her back, Jihoo pulled her from her sitting position at the edge of the bed onto his lap.

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo!"_**

He gave her a quick squeeze and kissed the back of her ear. **_"Ka, your suit should be pressed and ready to go. She probably took your other clothes to launder and will bring them back later."_**

She shook her head at him _._ _ **"Don't read any more letters while I'm gone."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

Ilana emerged dressed, with hair in random curls and makeup done, about thirty minutes later. The maid had begun breakfast before she left and Harabeoji finished it. Kimchi, rice, soup, pickles, a steaming bowl of guksu noodles, bean sprout soup and pan-fried mackerel graced the table. ** _"Annyeong hashimnikka child, come mokega, Jihoo should be out any minute.'_**

The man in question appeared immediately after, dashing, in a grey suit. It complemented Ilana's black slacks and gray with black trimmed blazer nicely. **_"Copycat,"_** Ilana teased.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah should know nampyon has a limited color selection in his wardrobe."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arrayo, Harabeoji."_**

Jihoo was looking at her intently and then ran back to his room. Five minutes later Jihoo came out with a jewelry box. Quietly he sat the box on the table and removed its contents.

 ** _\- "Umma's pearls!"_** He was already placing the necklace around her neck.

 **** ** _\- "Na will leave the earrings for anae to do."_** He saw her eyes glistening. ** _"Hajima, nae just kept them safe for you."_**

They all began to eat.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, should you need any help at the district office, just tell them you are my Granddaughter."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji, mollah if we will be buying anything yet this visit hajiman if we do and I must, Na will definitely keep that in mind."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anae is F4 and therefore entitled to its privileges."_**

Ilana narrowed her eyes at him. ** _"Jihoo anae is her Abeoji's daughter and that comes with its own privileges."_** Harabeoji laughed. ** _"Besides, with the architect's help and JungMin being Korean and Antonio's and my own expertise. Na think we have a good head start."_**

Jihoo smiled, he was very proud of her. She would rather die than accept a handout. She had shown him her business plan and it was well thought out. Start as a real estate company, buying, restoring and reselling. Subcontract any construction work for now and add marketing and design later. She'd done a lot of research and he was sure it would pay off.

Harabeoji observed the two as they ate and couldn't keep their eyes off each other. It was different this time and he knew it. He didn't see the shadow of fear and pain hiding in her eyes. Just as her song said she was finally free. ** _"Was that Yesunim's work? Kansamnida,"_** he said in his mind. He had spoken to the Pastor's yesterday. He knew he was a sinner. He counted himself fortunate that the child had forgiven him, but it didn't erase what he did. They told him Yesu will take all his sins and scatter them as if they never happened. All he had to do was ask and accept the gift of his grace. It seemed too good to be true, but the proof of His work was sitting before him. The kids were getting ready to leave and a thought struck him. They would not be staying long. He'd known this all along.

Jihoo stood and took out Ilana's chair for her **.** ** _"Harabeoji, the driver will come and take you to the clinic. I'm going to drop Ilana off at Lotte-Mapo for her meeting and head to the foundation."_**

 **** ** _\- "When will you two be leaving?"_** Harabeoji asked.

 ** _\- "In a few minutes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, when will you go to Los Angeles with anae_** **?"**

Jihoo sighed and Ilana looked worried. Jihoo answered calmly _._ _ **"We haven't planned exactly hajiman anae has work to do. Perhaps a week from today? Then we'll plan to have our wedding ceremony there."**_

Harabeoji smiled at the two _,_ _ **"chuah. Just hurry and give me a great-grandchild. I never know when I will draw my last breath."**_

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji!"_** Ilana said horrified.

 **** ** _\- "Go on you two,_** **"** Harabeoji laughed _._ _ **"Ilana will be late."**_

Jihoo dropped her off with a kiss goodbye and ten minutes to spare. Ilana found a high strung JungMin _._ _ **"Yah! Do you know what time it is?"**_

Antonio was shocked to hear his underling addressing Ilana in that fashion. **_"JungMin-ah! Chill, I've got everything on my laptop, it's charged and I double-checked this morning and prayed on the way over here. We don't have to worry about using unfamiliar equipment. We've been over this for weeks. We'll do great. You'll do great."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! I'm nervous, excited..."_**

 **** ** _\- "...and hyper! Did you drink your carrot juice this morning?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, go get another glass or you'll speed through the entire meeting."_** Ilana knew she was just a figurehead on this trip. Korean men didn't usually do business with a woman, much less a foreigner but it was her project and her company. No one was going to stop her from representing it.

 **-** ** _"Too late, here comes Chi Tae Young."_**

The architect had arrived with an attorney and a real estate agent. Ilana bowed first as the owner of the company. JungMin and Antonio followed her lead. **_"Annyeong hasseyo Chi Tae Young-ssi, je ireum eun Contreras Ilana inmida, manasseh bangobsumnida. Hernandez Antonio inmida, Vice President of Marketing and his assistant Park JungMin inmida_** **."**

Chi Tae Young introduced himself and the other two.

 ** _"Let us make our way to the meeting room and we can tell you about ourselves."_**

Setting up the laptop, Ilana sat down and let Antonio and JungMin do their jobs. JungMin delivered a faithful and enthusiastic business plan. The group asked critical questions, which were anticipated and faithfully answered by Antonio and Ilana, while JungMin translated. Everyone in the room spoke English but it was important to demonstrate a partnership with the country they were engaging with, not a type of arrogant superiority.

Three hours later, their meeting was winding down **.** ** _"Gentleman,"_** JungMin said. **_"ILC group would like to invite you to lunch as a celebration of our new friendship."_**

The meeting was a success. Ilana took the walk over to the buffet restaurant within the hotel to thank the Lord for his provisioning.

When all was said and done, they all agreed to view properties together for the next two days. Antonio was going to explore the city on his own that afternoon and JungMin would be dropping him off at the train station before picking up Suzy at her parents' home. Antonio didn't mind letting JungMin have the rental car to himself for a few hours. If he got lost, at least he could call him _._ _ **"Ilana-yah, should I drop you off somewhere?"**_ He thought both his wife and her husband would kill him if he let her brave the public transportation on her own.

 **-** ** _"Deh! The Su-am Cultural Foundation, I'll let Jihoo know I'm on my way."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana knows every eye will be on you as soon as word gets out you're in Seoul. You're marrying into one of the premier chaebol families."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo (whatever),"_** Ilana ignored his teasing."

 _ **\- "Maybe, I'll surprise him,**_ _"_ Ilana canceled her text.

Harabeoji had been all smiles all day long. JanDi continued to observe him with wonder. She knew he'd been worried for Jihoo and Ilana these last few months. It was evident on his face and his mood. Not that his patients could tell, but JanDi could. He was good at hiding his thoughts just like his Grandson. Today though, he was all smiles. He'd been excited about spending the weekend with the mobile clinic. Things must have gone well. JanDi decided to joke with him. ** _"Harabeoji, wae do I think you came back from the weekend with yeoja chingu."_**

He laughed at the suggestion. **_"Atch, can one not smile without being married off?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji...what are you hiding?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Did Harabeoji enjoy the weekend that much?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, especially Sunday. It was...refreshing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Refreshing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, there was a group from the states. One of the young ladies had a lovely voice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji...what are you thinking?"_** JanDi hoped he wasn't scheming to set up Jihoo with a new woman when he clearly expected Ilana to be back.

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, na just thought she was a sweet girl. She had business in the city and is staying the week. Na would like to know her better."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji! You can't be thinking what I think you are?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae anieyo? The boy might finally decide to go after her or perhaps fall in love with another nice yeoja. Only time can tell. This way he can be sure of his feelings either way."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajima Harabeoji! Jihoo and Ilana love each other! Na don't know why she had to go away but I'm sure she wouldn't have if she didn't have too!"_**

Harabeoji was having fun with JanDi _._ _ **"Anieyo, Na could see if she was gone a week, hajiman it's almost three months. He can't wait forever; he needs to produce an heir."**_

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji!"_** JanDi couldn't believe she was hearing this out of him.

 **** ** _\- "Na believe my Grandson found the girl pleasant company. They spent some time talking and they both have an interest in music. Perhaps a friendship will arise."_**

JanDi was horrified to think her Sunbae would forget about his wife so soon but then again, perhaps he was lonely without her and another girl turned his head in a moment of weakness. **_"Harabeoji! Anieyo, that can't be true. Jihoo wears his wedding ring."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah deh, perhaps the girl didn't notice."_** Harabeoji turned his head and smiled. JanDi was going to kill him when she found out the truth.

Ilana arrived at the foundation within twenty minutes. Last time she was here, Jihoo had brought, would the staff remember her? She was suddenly nervous.

 _ **\- "Should I wait?"**_ JungMin asked.

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'll be alright. Tell Suzy, I'll talk to her later."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso!"_**

With a short prayer for courage, Ilana walked into the building. She signed in as a visitor and went straight to the floor of Jihoo's office. The secretary wasn't the same one as last time. Actually, Jihoo had pulled her past everyone last time. Would she even recognize any of the faces?

The secretary looked at her in question. **_"Eottokhe dowa deurilkkayo (How can I help you)?_**

Ilana had no clue what was just said. She'd have to fake it _._ _ **"Jeogiyo, na have an appointment with chairman Yoon"**_

The secretary frowned and looked in her computer. ** _"I don't have any appointments scheduled."_**

 **** ** _\- "It was a verbal agreement for 16:00, I'm early."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, he's in a meeting and cannot be disturbed."_** The secretary was just filling in; she had no idea what to do. Torn between believing Ilana an unwanted solicitor and getting scolded for not sending through an appointment.

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, I can wait in his office."_**

 **** ** _\- "A-anieyo, wait here, juseyo. Perhaps the meeting will be over soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Araseo,"_** Ilana smiled. She felt bad for the secretary, perhaps she should let her in on the secret but that wouldn't be as much fun. Ilana sat down in the very comfortable reception area. At three PM, the secretary left a message for Jihoo to let him know that his appointment was waiting. Ilana waited patiently, using her tablet to view pictures of the properties they'd be visiting.

It was almost four when the nervous and suspicious secretary received a call from Jihoo.

 **** ** _\- "Ajumma must be mistaken; the Chairman says he does not have any appointments. If you are a solicitor, leave before I call security."_**

Ilana smiled, putting her tablet away. **_"Anieyo, I insist on seeing the chairman. I believe he's forgotten about this appointment, it was made almost three months back. I made a special trip to Seoul just for this meeting."_**

The secretary was at a loss, it was no secret the chairman could be a little strange. It was possible he forgot. He was usually in New York _._ _ **"May I ask who you represent?"**_

 **** ** _\- "ILC group."_**

The secretary fearfully rang Jihoo's line once more. When she let him know the company name she was shocked to hear him chuckle. ** _"I'll be right there,"_** he said.

 ** _\- "Deh, the Chairman says he'll be right up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** Ilana inclined her head politely.

Jihoo appeared in the lobby with his usual straight face that did nothing to hide the twinkling in his eyes that Ilana knew so well. ** _"Ilana-ssi, mianhamnida for keeping you waiting. I had a meeting that could not be avoided."_** He bowed to her.

Ilana was having a hard time keeping her smile to a minimum. **_"Anieyo gwenchanayo. I know and appreciate how hard chairman works. Kansamnida for greeting me despite your busy schedule."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, it's my pleasure. I've been looking forward to our meeting."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh. I'm afraid I put your secretary in a difficult position, she handled the situation very well."_** Ilana thought she'd better make sure Jihoo knows the secretary wasn't rude.

 **** ** _\- "Mianhamnida, Kan YoungMi-ssi, na did not place the appointment on the calendar."_**

President Ka needed to get some information from YoungMi and came into the reception area _._ _ **"Ilana-ssi Contreras!"**_ He was both shocked and surprised. **_"You're back! Your business in Los Angeles is concluded?"_** Jihoo had told them she had to return on urgent business but would be back.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo, President Ka,"_** Ilana bowed. **_"I'm here on business and can only stay the week."_**

 **** ** _\- "The truth is Ilana-ssi came back for her fiancé."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh President Ka,"_** she gave Jihoo a knowing smile.

The secretary was completely lost by now and grateful that the woman gave her a praise in front of the chairman.

 ** _\- "When is the big day? Ex-president Yoon must be anticipating his first great-grandchild."_**

Ilana turned bright red and Jihoo couldn't help but smile. **_"Soon President Ka, soon. We'll be having it at my fiancé's estate in Los Angeles. We'll let you know the details as soon as we have them."_**

YoungMi felt her jaw drop. Ilana caught her out of the corner of her eye and decided it was time to apologize. She didn't want trouble with Jihoo's staff. **_"Mianhaeyo Kan YoungMi-ssi, I'm afraid I put you in the middle of my surprise and my fiancé continued the joke."_**

 **** ** _\- "A-anieyo, Ilana-ssi Contreras."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's right,"_** President Ka said _._ _ **"YoungMi-ssi wasn't the Chairman's secretary on your her first visit."**_

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida for not getting too angry at me for bothering you,"_** Ilana told YoungMi-ssi.

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo!"_** YoungMi-ssi sighed in relief. At least the chairman's future wife was gracious.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi, forgive me, I'll be leaving first."_** President Ka bowed and walked out the door.

 ** _\- "Na still have things to do. Help me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae,"_** Ilana smiled. Jihoo took her laptop bag from her and took her hand as they walked back to his office.

YoungMi was left smiling at the sweet couple.

Jihoo insisted on taking Ilana's group to dinner to celebrate the team's success. When they arrived back home, Jihoo sent his conversation log to Ilana so that she may read a little before bedtime. Jihoo also wanted to finish her letters. He had read three and had four left to go. One of which arrived earlier that day. Ilana tried to get it back from him but he refused. They lay in bed reading for almost thirty minutes. Jihoo's heart was practically bleeding. He realized every time he felt something was wrong, it's because it was. Ilana was shaking with tears. Jihoo removed the tablet from her hands and pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair. **_"Yah sarang, it's done. Jeongmal, we're together now, no more tears. I just praise God he reached you in time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Th-thank you f-for n-not le-tting g-go,"_** she sobbed. Jihoo held her, stroking her hair and back soothingly _._ _ **"Mianhae,"**_ she said when the sobs stilled.

 **-** ** _"Sh!"_** He kissed her tenderly, just nipping at her lips. As she responded he drew her in deeper, tasting her mouth with his tongue. He wanted to remove their sorrow with his kiss.

Jihoo broke the kiss first and grinned to see his wife's tear-stained face a pretty shade of pink. He held her tightly by the waist; their legs were entwined and wiping her tears, moved his hand under her hair, gently relieving any tension from her neck. Ilana's tears had mostly subsided and her breathing relaxed, her arms hold on his waist was just as tight as his. Lightly pressing his lips against hers, he wasn't done yet. He could wait for their official wedding night as long as he could hold her all night and have her kisses. He may still make her blush but she was completely open to his kisses and light caresses and didn't shy away from him anymore. He moved her slightly under him and he began to tease her with little kisses all over her face and his favorite spot on her neck. He avoided her lips, making her want him to kiss her there all the more. He purposely withdrew from her and ran a finger over her pouting face _._ _ **"Bpo bpo?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo,**_ _"_ she tried sounding disinterested. **_"I have another busy day tomorrow."_** She pretended to stifle a yawn.

 ** _\- "Ah deh, jalja anae"_** but instead of letting her go, he pulled her on top of him.

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo!"**_ She squealed in surprise. He was laughing and adjusted her so her head could rest on his chest.

 **** ** _\- "Anae has to sleep like this all night,"_** she was bright red and he had her trapped in his arms and with one leg entwined with hers.

Ilana was very conscious of the position he had her in. She could feel every muscle through her not so thick pajamas. **_"Anieyo!"_** Ilana spoke into his chest embarrassed.

 **** ** _\- "Bpo bpo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieeeeee!"_** She pouted, feeling him shake with laughter under her.

 ** _\- "Ani?"_** He began to caress the back of her neck with his thumb. He felt her relaxing but trying hard not to. He raked his fingers back and forth on her back, and then teased her rib cage, occasionally grazing the side of her breast with a feather-light touch. He heard her draw breath _._ _ **"Hajima?"**_

Ilana shook her head 'yes' shyly on his chest but he didn't stop.

 _ **\- "Bpo bpo. And why can I feel every rib."**_ He began tickling her ribcage until she squealed.

 ** _\- "Yah! Annchoach (don't like) nampyeon. And what about you, I feel every rib and muscle under your shirt."_** She looked up and poked him in the ribs a few times, making him jump under her. The movement brought her closer to his face. She tried to escape but he was too fast for her.

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** He brought her hands forward and placed them on his chest. He traced the features of her face with a light touch. Her eyebrows, eyes, cheeks, nose, and lips. **_"Yippeun."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, Jihoo Yippeun."_** Ilana began to trace his face like he had done to her but when she got to his lips she kissed her own finger and placed it on his lips. Scooting herself up more, careful to avoid grazing a certain area, Ilana kissed the right side of his lips teasingly. Her other hand traced the left jawbone with her index finger. Continuing where her lips had stopped, she placed soft kisses along the jawbone until meeting his ear. She kissed the tender spot behind it. A little nervous, she wanted to do something for him. Kissing him again, she left the area damp and began to blow on it. She had no idea; she was driving him crazy, repeating the process all the way down his neck and traveling along his collarbone. Concentrating on her playing, her hand had left his face and now wandered down to his waist. In her nervousness to please him, she was unconsciously rubbing a circle over his shirt with her thumb.

The problem was the rubbing was sending a warm sensation to a completely different area. Between her kisses and her caresses, Jihoo was in danger of losing control. He let out a hiss through his teeth and stopped Ilana's hand abruptly. **_"Sarang, yippeun sarang,"_** slightly out of breath, he smiled at her _. "We need to stop or Na won't be able to stop."_ He had to slide her off of him.

 ** _\- "M-mianhae,"_** she was completely embarrassed.

 ** _\- "Anieyo, sarang. Choah your kisses, your light touch. Choah all of you,"_** he took her hand and kissed it _._ _ **"Na want our first time to not be rushed. Na want us to get to know each other. Na want to know what makes you happy and commit it to memory. Na want to know what doesn't and just explore new possibilities together. These things take time to learn. Na want to know that you're not just enduring it for my sake but that I am giving you something in return. Arraso?"**_ Ilana nodded, trying not to cry. ** _"Jalja sarang,"_** he kissed her lips briefly before turning her away from him so he could spoon her against him.

* * *

 ** _March 5, 2015_**

Although he had WooBin check into the people Ilana would be working with, Jihoo did not mention it was for Ilana. He had not informed the F4 of her return. He wanted it to be a surprise as well as letting them know he'd be leaving for California. It was short notice but he knew that they would be back again for an extended stay soon. Ilana needed to take care of her responsibilities within the company and he was completely supportive of her. He was used to going back and forth between New York and Seoul, now it would be Los Angeles and Seoul. He had called everyone out to an Italian restaurant for a late dinner.

The last few days had been busy. Ilana had money wired to a bank in Seoul and purchased a building to restore. It was a start, Ilana really wanted to build as that was what they were best known for: offering companies their services from the ground up. Antonio and JungMin's job was done and were free to go. JungMin and Suzy left for Jeju Wednesday night and Antonio to Los Angeles Thursday afternoon. Ilana and Chi TaeYoung were left to go over blueprints and hash out ideas as well as hire a construction company. Despite everything, Ilana still had her architecture's license and could carry her own in any discussion. Knowing she would have to prove herself to TaeYoung, she no problem doing that _without_ using her connection to the F4.

Jihoo and Ilana arrived at the Kitchen Salvatore Italian restaurant. Thankfully, Jihoo had her dresses for all Ilana brought was her business suits and casual clothing. That was enough for business dinners with Antonio, JungMin, and Suzy, but not an evening with the F4 family.

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, what if they get upset I'm here."_** Ilana had thought mainly of Jihoo and Harabeoji's wrath but not of the rest of his friends.

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, they were more upset with me for letting you go, than with you for going."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** He pecked her cheek and then stood back gazing softly at her. Could he have forgotten how much he loved her? Or could he have grown more in love with her since her return?

They waited in line for the host to ask for their reservation and Ilana felt Jihoo's gaze on her _._ _ **"Wae?"**_ She reached for her purse to retrieve a mirror. Jihoo's hand stopped her.

 **** ** _\- "Hajima. Nomu saranghayo, did anae know that?"_** Jihoo spoke very quietly only for her to hear and was rewarded with her blushing.

The host took Jihoo's name and nervously escorted them to the table where YiJung and GaEul already were seated. As usual, JunPyo had to be fashionably late _._ _ **"Ilana!"**_ GaEul squealed with delight, standing immediately to embrace her long lost-sister.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah,"_** YiJung turned gave her his charming smile _. "Glad to have you back, things weren't the same without you."_

 ** _\- "Mianhamnida for worrying you all."_**

 **** ** _\- "Geokjeongmarayo (No worries)!"_** He then gave her a serious expression. **_"Don't do it again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Jeongmal!"_** She turned to Jihoo, **_"what did he say the first time?"_**

 **** ** _\- "He said, no worries. Na told Sarang everything would be fine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, you weren't worried about us were you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, jogeumyo."_** Ilana still felt slightly uncomfortable in their presence.

 **-** ** _"What's important is that you're back,"_** GaEul told her **.** ** _"Although, Gu JunPyo might feel a little different."_** GaEul looked to YiJung for confirmation.

 _ **\- "Anieyo,"**_ Jihoo said _._ _ **"JunPyo was most angry at me for not going after her."**_ He squeezed her hand under the table.

 _ **\- "Yah! What about me?"**_ JunPyo had heard his name walking up to the table.

Ilana startled at the booming voice and turned to meet JunPyo and JanDi.

 _ **\- "Ilana-yah, you're back**_ **!"** JanDi immediately smiled and hugged Ilana who had stood to greet them.

 ** _\- "Mianhamnida JanDi-ah, mianhamnida JunPyo-ssi."_**

JunPyo smiled almost a bit shyly, ** _"he said you'd be back. Mannaseo bangawo (It's really good to see you)."_**

 ** _\- "Kansamnida_** **,"** Ilana inclined her head to them.

Initial awkwardness over, once they were all seated, JunPyo was back to his usual boisterous self. **_"Yah Yoon Jihoo, the only reason you asked us all out was because of Ilana-ssi?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Jihoo said with the mischievous glint in his eyes. Ilana poked his side and he grabbed her hand before she could do it again _._ _ **"Na will be leaving for Los Angeles with anae. She has work to do and I completely support her. My work is done here for now. The projects I was supposed to set up are under their own management and I am free to only focus on the foundation. It will be easy for me to travel back and forth once a month as I did before."**_

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae!"_** JanDi spoke out. **_"You just came home and now you're leaving again?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Na thought you'd be a better chingu from now on, but you're leaving again,"_** JunPyo all but pouted.

 _-_ _ **"Na did promise and Na will be a better chingu hajiman Yesu and anae have to come first. Ilana will be coming back often as well, she is establishing ILC group here in the republic."**_ Jihoo smiled proudly at her.

 **** ** _\- "Chincha!_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Why didn't you say anything?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chukahae!"_**

Different exclamations rose from the table.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah?"_** GaEul, the romantic asked _._ _ **"Will you have a wedding before you leave?"**_

Ilana bit her lip, knowing Jihoo's friends would be disappointed. Jihoo took her hand and gave her courage to make the announcement. _"We leave Sunday,"_ disappointment was evident amongst the group. **"** ** _You will all be invited to my home for the wedding ceremony. We'll start planning as soon as we get there. I hope you will come."_** Just thinking of them not coming made her emotional.

 ** _\- "Greomyo!"_** YiJung said.

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo's been expecting a spring wedding,"_** GaEul said excitedly.

 _ **\- "Wouldn't miss it, I'm the best man,"**_ JunPyo said, earning laughter from the rest of the table.

 ** _\- "Deh Gu JunPyo-ssi, Jihoo could not have a better best man or best men."_** Ilana mentally thanked God for this journey as she had many times already.

* * *

 ** _1) Kansamnida nampyon for making the video for me. There wasn't a video for Ilana's song and after trying different methods I asked him if he would make me one. Despite his Mom ready to pass away at any moment, he made it really quick. It's basic but it works. :)_**

 ** _2) When I was searching for songs, the lyrics to Remember struck a chord and they were exactly Ilana's feelings. It wasn't until afterward that I read the song was from the point of view of the writer's friend who was sold into sexual slavery as a child in Cambodia._**

 ** _3) Mianhae for the length of the chapter, but I just got too caught up in the reunion and those too sweet Jihoo/Ilana moments._**

 ** _Saranghae! Don't forget to Comment, subscribe and Vote!_**

 ** _Our couple will be heading back to Los Angeles next chapter. Wonder if JanDi is going to kill Harabeoji when she realizes he was teasing her._**


	98. Home Again

_Several kissing sessions up ahead..._

* * *

 ** _March 8, 2015_**

Ilana sat in the middle seat of the car, so she could lean her head against Jihoo. Saying that she was now comfortable with flying would be a huge exaggeration but with a lot of prayer and Jihoo by her side, she managed quite well. Brendon had picked them up and they were on the way home. Ilana had slept almost until landing and was still tired; she rode with her eyes closed and an unconscious smile reviewing the last few days.

 **-** _ **"Sarang, choah when you smile,"**_ he moved her head so as to kiss her cheek.

Ilana smiled back at him without opening her eyes. **_"How can I be so happy?"_**

 __ _ **\- "It's a gift, take it. Mmm, things can happen in life but we're not supposed to lose our joy."**_ Jihoo mused.

 **-** ** _"Because joy comes from the Lord,"_** Ilana dutifully answered and opened her eyes to look at him. **_"Ara, you have to have hope if you want joy and if you have joy you have hope."_** She knew this now. Taking his hand in hers, she leaned her head again. **_"I'm glad everyone came to see us off. I was nervous they would never accept me in the first place, much less the second time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na told Sarang they already loved you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, they think I'll make you happy, I pray I will."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nae sarang does and always will."_**

 **** ** _\- "But poor JanDi,"_** Ilana laughed. **_"Harabeoji made that whole story up about meeting a woman for you at the camp. I thought she was going to have a heart attack when we told her we ran into each other at the camp on Sunday."_**

Jihoo grinned, ** _"Ah Harabeoji is a rascal."_**

 **** ** _\- "I wish he would have come with us now and stayed a few weeks until we plan a wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji can't stand to be too far from his clinic."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

Finally arriving at Ilana's house, Brendon opened the door for her. _ **"Joy will be so happy to see Ajussi or is it Appa now?"**_ Jihoo shook his head.

 **-** ** _"Miss Ilana, I don't think Dr. Jihoo cares to be the cat's Father,"_** Brendon said as he grabbed luggage from the trunk. They both had brought extra baggage that barely fit in the already large trunk. Some of it had to go in the front with him. Ilana brought two large suitcases and so did Jihoo who brought several suits and shirts in one and accessories and casual wear in the other. He fully intended to go shopping during the week.

 **-** ** _"Why can't he be Joy's Appa, he gave her to me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, well in that case, you're on your own Dr. Jihoo."_**

Jihoo grinned as took Ilana's laptop case from her. Entering the door, they were mobbed by Nana. **_"Niños, que alegría verlos juntos_** __ _ **(**_ _ **Kids**_ _ **,**_ _ **w**_ _ **hat a joy to see you kids together**_ _ **)."**_ Nana wrapped them in her supersized hug. _ **"**_ ** _Dejen las bolsas en la oficina y vengan a comer. Solo falta derretir el queso_** ** _(Leave the bags in the study and come eat. All that's left is to melt the cheese)_** **."**

Jihoo and Ilana smiled at each other, Nana was so happy to see them; she had tears in her eyes. _"_ _ **Danos un momento**_ ** _, Nana (_** ** _Give us a minute, Nana_** ** _),"_** Ilana called after her.

They walked into the office, placing their bags on a chair. Ilana walked to the bay window and Jihoo wrapped his arms around her from behind. Ilana let her head come back against his chest. **_"I spent a lot of time sitting here, those early days. It was dark and cold in here, just like I felt."_** Jihoo remained quiet, just listening like he always did. Ilana turned in his arms to face him. _**"I never thought to see you again."**_ Reaching out a hand to caress his face, ** _"then Yesu demonstrated to me what love is and I loved him for everything he did for me. I didn't hope that he'd let me have my angel back but I'm so glad, he did."_** Ilana pulled Jihoo down to her and gave him a soft kiss.

He held her, not letting her go answering her soft kiss with his own. He wanted all of her: the shy, the sweet and tender as well as the bold and unrestrained. She was definitely not in the unrestrained category and barely testing the bold but those times would come. He pulled away first. **_"Sarang, Halmoni will scold if we don't go eat soon,"_** he kissed her cheek before taking her hand and leading them to the kitchen.

Sitting at a small table were two pita chicken and spinach pizzas in tomatillo salsa. **_"Delicioso, Halmoni_** ** _is a gourmet cook,"_** Jihoo said. They had both insisted Nana sit with them.

 **-** ** _"She is,"_** **I** lana bestowed a glowing smile for her Nana.

Nana beamed at her niña and husband. She'd been praying for them for so long and the Lord had finally answered her prayers. **_"_** ** _Me siento bendecida al ver como Dios los ha unido_** **** ** _(_** ** _I feel blessed to see the way God has brought you together_** ** _), un regalo para uno al otro_** ** _(_** ** _A gift one another_** ** _)._** ** _Y ha usado sus vidas por su Gloria_** **** ** _(_** ** _And he's used your lives for his Glory_** ** _)..."_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"Si Nana, aunque tarde un poco en reconocerlo_** ** _(Yes, Nana, even if I took a while to recognize it_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"Mejor tarde que nunca_** ** _(_** ** _Better late than never_** ** _)."_**

Jihoo gently caressed Ilana's face and she turned to feed him a bite of pizza from her hand. Then she remembered her giant task before her. **_"Nana,_** ** _aunque nos registramos como marido y mujer todavía nos falta la bendición de Dios y nuestros amigos_** **** ** _(_** ** _Nana, even if we're registered as husband and wife, we still need the blessing of God and our friends_** ** _). Tenemos que organizar una boda, Nana_** **** ** _(_** ** _We need to organize a wedding, Nana_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"Lo más pronto posible_** ** _(_** ** _As soon as possible_** ** _),"_** Jihoo added, stealing another bite of pizza from Ilana's hand. It had lay forgotten as she lost herself in the conversation. Ilana squeezed his side, knowing that made him jump.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** Jihoo reciprocated the love, by making Ilana squeal as he tickled her side.

 **-** ** _"Hajima! Nana!_** **"** Ilana was to receive no help from Nana who was delighted to see her girl smiling and laughing again.

Brendon walked in with mock annoyance to see the couple with their disgustingly cute banter **.** ** _"I had enough of you two on the ride over. Nana,_** ** _así se comportaron durante todo el camino_** ** _(_** ** _Nana, that's how they acted the entire ride over_** ** _)."_** He sat next to Nana and put his head on her shoulder and held her hand, playing with her hair.

Ilana buried her face in Jihoo's shoulder, shaking with laughter and embarrassment. Jihoo shrugged it off as usual.

 **** ** _\- "Ya déjalos, están enamorados_** ** _(_** ** _Leave them alone, they are in love_** ** _)._** ** _Aprende, quizás así consiguieras novia_** ** _(_** ** _Learn, maybe that way you'll get a girlfriend_** ** _)."_** Nana couldn't resist the dig on Brendon's unmarried status. **_"Para cuando quieren hijita_** ** _(_** ** _For when are you planning, dear_** ** _)?"_**

Ilana shrugged her shoulders and looked at Jihoo, **_"_** ** _mañana_** _ **(**_ _ **tomorrow**_ _ **)."**_ Jihoo spoke.

 __ _ **\- "You're not helping,"**_ she told the poker-faced man next to her.

Jihoo grinned, taking his phone out to check the calendar. **_"When does it look convenient to you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I think I want a mid-week wedding, it's mostly just our friends anyway. Do you think we can get the gang from the hospital over for two days?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Leave it to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Your birthday?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, na want a day just for us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hmm, how about Wednesday the first. That gives everyone time to make arrangements for being off. The hotel does catering and I'm sure they have contacts for flowers. We can go tomorrow. JungMin and I won't be going to the office until Tuesday and we can talk to Pastor JaeRim tonight."_** Ilana paused when she noticed Jihoo just staring at her with a grin on his face, cheek leaning on his hand. **_"Waeee?"_** She tried pulling his arm out from off the table but instead, he took her hand and kissed it.

 **-** ** _"Yippeun,"_** he said as Ilana ducked her head shyly. _**"Choah this side of you; the side that's no longer afraid."**_ He held her gaze for a few seconds as she lifted her head to sneak a peek at him.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Nana, gracias por la comida, pero me voy_** ** _(_** ** _Nana,_** **** ** _thanks for the food, but I'm leaving_** ** _)._** ** _Estos dos son puro caramelo_** ** _(_** ** _These two are pure caramel_** ** _). You two are just as bad as the Park couple."_**

Jihoo, Ilana, and Nana began to laugh at the confirmed bachelors retreating form. **_"Vayan a descansar, cariños_** ** _(_** ** _Go rest, dears_** ** _)."_** Nana began to shoo them out of her kitchen.

 **-** ** _"Si Nana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Halmoni."_**

 **** ** _\- "Un momentito niños (_** ** _Just a minute, kids_** ** _), antes de que se vallan (_** ** _before you leave_** ** _)."_** Nana thought of something. **_"Mi niña, eres una mujer casada y junto con tu marido_** **** ** _(_** ** _My dear, you are a married woman and together with your husband_** ** _), los amos de la casa_** ** _(_** ** _masters of the house_** ** _)._** ** _Ay que desocupar la recamara de tus padres_** **** ** _(_** ** _We need to clean out your parent's room_** ** _)."_**

Jihoo understood most of what Nana had said. **_"Something about your parent's bedroom?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, she says it's time to clear it out for ourselves."_**

 **-** ** _"We don't have to do that if Sarang isn't comfortable with it."_**

Ilana sighed; this was still an area the Lord had been working on with her. _**"Anieyo, Nana's right. It would be disrespectful of me not to. It would be like saying, things haven't changed, that you're not my husband or head of the household. My parents will put enough restrictions on you but you're my husband and deserving of the master bedroom and your proper place in this house."**_ Ilana smiled at him, pushing back the 'what if's' that still surfaced from time to time. _ **"You'll probably want to remodel, we'll go in later."**_

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Sarang, everything in this house is as much yours as it is mine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Including you,"_** Jihoo wrapped her in his arms giving her courage to do what she needed to do.

 **-** ** _"Está bien Nana, ya llamaré los contratistas_** ** _(_** ** _Very well, Nana, I'll call the contractors_** ** _)."_**

Jihoo and Ilana went upstairs and were greeted by a boisterous meow of a certain cat coming out of Ilana's room. **_"Joy-ah! Umma bogoshipo?"_** Ilana bent to scoop the cat up and kiss the top of her head. Joy meowed, protesting her Umma's two-week absence. **_"Deh, no one spoils you like Umma, huh?_** **"** Jihoo found Ilana's conversation with the cat amusing. **_"Umma will bring you sashimi tomorrow, arraso?"_** Ilana received a _'you better'_ meow. **_"Joy-ah, bogoshipo but look who I brought? It's Ajussi."_** Ilana thrust the cat towards Jihoo, who dutifully scratched her behind the ears.

 **-** ** _"Joy-ah annyeong."_**

 **** ** _\- "Joy-ah, Ajussi is going to be your Appa, arraso?"_** Joy was too busy purring. A monkey could be her Appa as long Jihoo didn't stop scratching. **_"Goyangi, you're shameless."_** Ilana sat her back down and walked into her room and Jihoo followed. **_"Do you want to freshen up and take a nap before Church tonight? I kind of want to lie on my bed and not move for a few hours. Sarang knows how exhausted I get from flying."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso,"**_ _Jihoo_ took her hand and pulled her to the bed. He sat on the edge and brought her to sit on his lap.

 ** _\- "Ah!"_** Ilana squealed as Jihoo teased her neck with his kisses. ** _"Jihoo-yah! I need to shower!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Later,"_** not giving her a chance to protest, he covered her lips with his, causing her brain to malfunction as he teased merely grazing her lips and then slowly building their kiss to something a little more demanding and just a little greedy. His hand held her firmly at the waist only leaving that position to caress her back and occasionally the same naughty hand took delight in rubbing tiny circles with the fingertips up and down her leg.

Her room felt warm and yet she shivered but not from fear; Ilana felt heart pulsing and a little out of breath. This was something she'd never really felt before. All because of his kiss and his touch? **_"Ji-Jihoo-ah, d-don't you have to stop?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Not yet,"_** he silenced her teasing her lips open with little flicks of his tongue. He led her mouth in sweet dance, their tongues met like two shy lovers hesitantly linking hands and then releasing bashfully looking away. _**"Saranghaeyo, Ilana, anae,"**_ _Jihoo_ said after releasing her.

 **-** ** _"Nado saranghae,"_** Ilana caressed his face before leaning in to kiss him again slowly. She smiled as she thought of something and kissed him again, running her fingertips on the base of his neck with one hand and sneakily running her other hand through his hair. Jihoo pulled her away to kiss the tip of her nose and her forehead and cheek before pulling himself further on to the bed and dragging her with him.

 **-** ** _"Hey!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Take a nap with me."_**

Ilana rolled off his legs. _ **"Only for a little bit and only if Sarang cuddles."**_ They'd been falling asleep snuggled together since her return.

 **-** ** _"Deh!"_** He patted the bed next to him. With a shy smile, she lay next to him and molded herself to his side, laying her head on his chest.

This was her favorite position. He liked to spoon her against him but in this position, she could hear his heart beating and that always lulled her to sleep. Sometimes they'd play with each other's hands or just lay there and talk. Ilana entwined her hand with his. ** _"Sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dehh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang,"_** Ilana giggled and he poked her side.

Ilana was half sitting up and Jihoo pulled her onto his chest. **_"Stay like this for a little while,"_** he said.

Ilana smiled as she tried catching her breath. **_"Saranghaeyo,_** **"** Ilana kissed his chest quickly and lay her head back down.

 **-** ** _"Nado saranghae, my burgundy rose."_** They dozed off until Nana woke them up knocking on the door.

Jihoo and Ilana had arrived a few minutes late to Church that evening. A minor squabble broke between the two when Jihoo opened his closet to find not only the clothes he brought with him but many more pants and shirts, some for business, others for casual, and a suit.

 **-** ** _"Sarang, na was going to go shopping while we were out tomorrow."_** He didn't like her spending money on him.

 **-** ** _"Na just saved you a trip. We'll have to get your suit altered; I'll make an appointment for the tailor to come."_**

 **** ** _\- "Did you have Brendon and Nana do all of this?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, na ordered things while you weren't looking."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, na will pay you back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, mianhae, I think Nana threw all the receipts away."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida! It's late, go shower."_** Ilana stood on her toes and teased his lips with hers. **_"I've got to shower too or we'll be late."_** Ilana walked away grinning to herself.

Jihoo watched her walk out of his room and shook his head. He'd have to find a way to pay her back. He'd make sure to keep an eye on his sneaky wife's spending from now on.

They still arrived a little late to Church but during the time to get up and greet everyone; they were welcomed openly and excitedly by those in attendance. Completely shocked to hear Ilana introduce Jihoo as her husband. Pastor Jonathan also came especially to greet them **.** ** _"Ilana, Glad to have you back. Annyeong hasseyo, Jihoo Uissa."_** JaeRim shook hands formally with Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida, it's good to be here,"_** Jihoo put a hand on Ilana's waist.

 **-** _ **"Ilana, make sure to come to practice tomorrow night so you can sing on Wednesday."**_ Don't come to practice, you don't get to sing was the rule. **_"I want you to sing your song so everyone can hear."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I will."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na will make sure of it,"_** Jihoo agreed.

Before Pastor JaeRim could walk away, Ilana called out to him. **_"Pastor Jonathan, we need to talk to you after service!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay! Don't let me escape,"_** JaeRim called back.

Throughout the service, Jihoo and Ilana listened intently and took notes, occasionally Ilana would lean her head on his shoulder or he would take her hand in his. It was a special time for Ilana and if anyone was watching, they could see the small smile on her face. She had the Lord first in her life and her earthly husband by her side. What more could she want? After services, they caught up with Pastor JaeRim.

 **-** ** _"Hey guys, what can I do for you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "JaeRim Moksa, we've only registered our marriage and would like it if you would officiate our wedding ceremony."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, I'd be honored guys, when are you planning it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Three weeks from Wednesday? Would you be able to get another team to do worship that night?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll make calls and get a guest band for that night. I'd love to officiate for you guys. Let's get together, so I can get to know Dr. Jihoo and a little more about your relationship since other than from your testimony, this was the first I've heard of him,"_** Pastor JaeRim teased her. He knew when she arrived there was more to her story but it wasn't his place. The Lord would reveal it at the appropriate time.

 **-** ** _"Mianhaeyo,"_** Ilana said a little chastised. Jihoo squeezed her hand in reassurance. **_"Unnie and you can come over for lunch next Sunday."_** Ilana looked at Jihoo for confirmation, he nodded, letting her know he was fine with the idea.

 **-** ** _"We'd like that. It will be nice to meet your Nana and Brendon under different circumstances."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeogumyo,"_** Ilana brought her thumb and index finger together in front of her squinting eyes.

Jihoo looked at the exchange and pierced his wife with a questioning look.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo!"_** Ilana understood that look perfectly. She did not want to get into the entire pneumonia thing and especially not the whole almost dying thing with him. Ilana tugged on his hand to go but he pulled her back and into his arms.

 **-** ** _"May I ask what circumstances are those?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She hasn't told you about when she was ill?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, no, she wrote Harabeoji briefly about it but has not mentioned it to me."_**

Ilana squirmed in his arms trying to escape. **_"There's nothing more to tell, Sarang."_**

Pastor JaeRim laughed. **_"Truly, the Lord saved her and brought her right to where he told you to wait for her. We were all there praying for her healing and the Lord knew it wasn't her time yet."_**

Jihoo squeezed her tighter against him. **_"Kansamnida for being there and not giving up on Nae stubborn anae."_** Jihoo let her go after kissing her forehead.

 **-** ** _"Go on you two. Ilana, I'll see you at practice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

They had a quiet dinner with Brendon and Nana and then Ilana was ready to sleep and not wake up for a long time. **_"_** ** _Descansen niños_** **** ** _(_** ** _Rest kid_** ** _s)._** ** _Mi niña no va ir a la oficina mañana así que no los despertaré_** ** _(_** ** _My girl doesn't have to go to work tomorrow; therefore, I won't wake you_** ** _)._** ** _Ay me avisan cuando quieran desayunar_** **** ** _(_** ** _Just let me know when you want breakfast_** ** _)._** ** _Que Dios bendiga sus sueños_** ** _(_** ** _May God bless your sleep_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "N-no se preocupe Nana, nosotros encontraremos algo que comer_** ** _(_** ** _D-don't worry, Nana, we'll find something to eat_** ** _)."_** The idea of Nana coming into her room with Jihoo right next to her was completely mortifying. Unfortunately, Nana didn't think so.

 **-** ** _"No alegues y ve a dormir, que seguro tu marido también está cansado_** ** _(_** ** _Don't argue and go to sleep. I'm sure your husband is also tired_** ** _)."_**

Jihoo wore his famous poker face with the twinkling eyes that told Ilana he understood Nana perfectly and found the situation amusing. **_"Si, Nana_** ** _(yes Nana_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Buenas noches (_** ** _Goodnight_** ** _), Nana,_** **"** Jihoo inclined his head and led his wife upstairs.

 **-** ** _"I can't believe you don't find the idea of Nana coming to wake us up uncomfortable,"_** Ilana complained.

 **-** ** _"Deh, hajiman we don't have to worry about it tomorrow. Nana is only teasing you. She's just as bad as Harabeoji. She'll be asking for us to produce a baby soon enough."_**

Ilana felt her face turning bright red. She loved children and although she never thought she would have her own, she quite looked forward to it. It was the event that led to children that was creating butterflies in her stomach. **_"Oh, I bought you a few pairs of lounging pants and shirts. I'm sure Nana placed them in your nightstand."_**

Jihoo stopped her from walking any further. ** _"Sarang, you didn't have to buy me anything hajiman gomawo. Gomawo for anticipating my needs,"_** he bent and pecked her lips. They were just outside of his door. **_"I'll get dressed and come into your room."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can sleep in this room if you want?"_** Ilana asked shyly. She didn't want to assume that he wanted to take her room.

 **-** ** _"Deh, we'll sleep in your room. Either bed is new to me after being home for the last few months. You are used to your bed and Na want you to get a good night's sleep."_**

 **-** ** _"Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ka! Before Na drag you into this room and don't let you go until morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah! I'm going, I'm going!"_** Ilana ran off before he could make good on his threat.

In Ilana's room, she stared at her pajama sets. She slept warmly and preferred sleep shirts or cropped pajama pants with a matching sleeveless shirt or tank top. In the summer she usually wore pajama shorts. The pajamas she wore in New York were just a little warmer and of course, she slept alone. In Seoul, she wore a lightweight long sleeve and was comfortable. The nights were thirty degrees or more, warmer in Los Angeles. No, she wasn't going to take the chance of perspiring in the middle of the night and she wasn't ready to expose her legs to him. All that would come soon, just not tonight. Grabbing light gray cotton cropped pants and matching tank top, she ran into the bathroom five minutes before Jihoo knocked on her door.

It took Ilana fifteen minutes to perform her nightly routine and another five to get the courage to walk out of the bathroom. Jihoo was already in bed wearing one of the pajamas and shirts she had bought him. She walked quickly to the bed and got under the blankets before discarding her robe. Joy was curled up next to Jihoo on Ilana's side. **_"Mianhae, did you wait too long? Goyangi, move to the other side, this is my spot."_** Ilana lifted the cat with the blanket while sliding into her spot. The cat meowed and left. **_"Joy, mianhae!"_**

Jihoo laughed and snuggled Ilana closer to him **.** ** _"Na thought you were going to sleep in the bathroom."_**

 **-** ** _"Ani, I just would've snuck into your room while you weren't looking."_** Ilana lay with her head on his chest and naughtily began to tickle his side. He trapped both hands with his, making no comment and they both lay grinning. The Pima cotton pants and shirt made him extra snuggly this evening. Not that he wasn't usually but there was something comforting and snuggly about new pajamas. Ilana chuckled silently.

Jihoo had begun to say something and noticed his wife's mischievous smile. He attacked her with tickles while she was preoccupied.

 **-** _ **"Hajima! Hajima!"**_ Ilana laughed and screamed at the same time. **_"I surrender! I surrender!"_**

 **-** ** _"Chincha?"_** He had her legs trapped between his and her hands were too busy trying to stop the assault but he wasn't going to let her win this one.

- ** _"Deh!"_** She cried out of breath.

 **-** ** _"Choah,_** **"** he smiled down at her for a second before taking her pouting lips one by one with his. He coaxed her lips open and didn't remain in teasing mode for very long as he took her tongue captive. Jihoo's left arm was under her back, bringing her body in full contact with his and the other hand at the base of her neck, massaging the spot with his fingers. Ilana made a humming noise and Jihoo withdrew his tongue to smile at her. **_"Yippuen."_** He lovingly ran his fingers through her hair, her loose ponytail had all but fallen it out in their tickle fight, his fingers helped the elastic dislodge itself from her hair.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah! I like my hair in a ponytail or braid when I sleep!"_** Ilana protested as she tried to regain her breath from his intense kiss.

 **-** ** _"Leave it down for a little while."_** He cupped her face and slowly moved his hand to her neck, where the strokes of his thumb against her jaw were sending strange tingles down that side of her body.

Embarrassed by his intense stare, Ilana had to do something. She brought his face down to hers, which wasn't difficult as he still had the same hold on her. Nipping at his lower lip playfully, she then gave it a quick little taste with her tongue before she began placing small kisses just under his jaw.

Jihoo let her play for a little while until he had to regain control of their kissing session or he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Her nibbling kisses had reached his collarbone; he drew in his breath and laid her back on the bed. **_"Your turn,"_** he said, before attacking her neck in the same fashion. Without breaking stride, he rolled her on top of him and then stopped. She smiled shyly but didn't protest. He shifted her further on top of him before he claimed her mouth once again. While Ilana could only caress his hair and face, Jihoo had full use of his hands and made sure he used them. While the one hand was entangled in her hair, the other playfully rubbed her back with the tips of his fingers until they realized her shirt had scrunched up and his hand met the warm skin of the small of her back. The sensation paused them both for a second.

Ilana felt an electric shock when Jihoo's hand came into contact with her bare skin. She felt her eyes growing large as were his but he didn't remove his hand, instead, he continued to tease her with his fingers.

He knew she was no longer frightened of being intimate with him and although he wouldn't take this any further, he liked the feel of her skin under his hand. **_"Saranghaeyo,"_** he said, before kissing her again. He lay her head down on his chest, stroking her hair while continuing to explore her back. He felt her relaxing and kissed the top of her head. **_"Stay like this for a while, deh? Chuah the way this feels, Na can feel your heart beating against mine. They are talking like they always have. They know soon they will be joined as one."_**

Ilana smiled at the thought. He was right, this did feel nice. His hand on her back had stopped its teasing and was just resting as his thumb worked in a circle. Her eyes were getting heavy but didn't want to move **.** ** _"Sarang."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mmm?"**_ He smoothed her hair from her face.

 **-** _ **"Saranghaeyo,"**_ she giggled. Shifting herself so that she could brush his lips with hers and then folded her arms upon his chest, leaning her chin on her folded arms.

 **-** ** _"Nado saranghaeyo."_** He resumed his massaging of her neck as he ran his other hand through her hair. **_"Pigonhaeyo_** **.** ** _(Tired)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she yawned. If he continued playing with her hair, she wouldn't last very much longer.

 **-** ** _"Do you want to sleep?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Ani,"**_ she desired this closeness. This simple love, feeling his heart beating under her and his chest rising and falling as he breathed. It was something she'd never experienced and it had only been a week; she couldn't get enough. In December, she hadn't really let herself get this close. She realized that she still had a wall up; a thin one but a wall nonetheless. **_"Am I getting heavy?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani,"_** he shifted to fix the pillow under his head and brought her hands out from under her head so that she lay directly on his chest. **_"Sleep, I'll watch over you until I get tired."_** He knew she was a sound sleeper. When he was ready, he could roll her off without waking her.

* * *

 ** _March 9, 2015_**

Ilana woke first and it was past nine, although she didn't know it because her room was still dark. Nana hadn't entered to open her curtains. The warm presence behind her reminded her why Nana hadn't come into the room. Snuggled under the blanket and right up next to her on the other side was Joy. Ilana was trapped. She took this quiet time to praise God for everything again and ask him to order her day. She had work to do starting tomorrow but they needed to plan their wedding, today, having no time to lose. At the moment, though, she couldn't do anything. She smiled remembering how she fell asleep; on top of his chest.

Deciding she was going to go crazy if she couldn't move, she scoot Joy over enough to move freely. The cat got annoyed and climbed on top of the blankets with a staccato meow. Bringing her finger to her lip, Ilana shushed the cat. She could have sworn Joy _'hmphed'_ at her. **_"Don't talk back,"_** she scolded the cat in a whisper. Slowly resettling herself, she turned to face a still sound asleep Jihoo. She hoped he had slept comfortably; his bed was a queen size and hers only a full which was only three inches longer than he was. **_"He_** **is** ** _handsome,_** **"** she thought. Unable to resist, with her finger she lightly traced his brows that were perfect and bringing her finger over his cheek. She noticed his lashes were a decent length, not stubby but not that long either. Just perfect. **_"Pabo, if he could hear your thoughts,"_** she whispered to herself and giggled. Again, she just had to touch him. Sweeping her finger from the outside of his lashes in, careful not to touch his eyes and then bringing her finger down his nose to trace his lips, Ilana felt her face heat up at the thought of his lips. Perhaps she could steal a light kiss and then she would get up to let him sleep.

Jihoo had felt Ilana move but remained in his sleepy cocoon. A few minutes later he had felt something on his face and tried to ignore it, at first, thinking it was the cat passing next to him. Then he thought he heard his wife say something followed by a soft touch on his eyelashes, nose, and lips. Not quite sure what his wife was up to he decided to remain 'asleep'.

Ilana lifted her head cautiously, trying not to make any movement. With great effort, she just barely touched his lips. _"_ _ **Saranghae**_ **,"** she said with another whisper before sitting upright. Moving the blankets around Jihoo so he wouldn't miss her, Ilana began to scoot over to the edge of the bed.

By this time Jihoo was awake and like a cat stalking its prey, he caught her shoulders and pulled her back down.

Ilana screamed in surprise. _**"Jihoo-yah! Are you trying to bring back my panic attacks?"**_ Her heart was still pounding and she smacked his shoulder that was directly above her, attached to a neck that was attached to the head that had a mouth that was grinning at her and a pair of mischievous eyes.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,_** **"** Jihoo said, nonchalantly as usual. He braced himself above her, she was trapped under him. **_"Where were you going?"_** He began to trace her brows and cheek.

 **-** ** _"I was going to get up and let you sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "All alone?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I-I thought you were sleeping!"_** He had begun to rub his lips on her neck which somehow had a direct effect on Ilana's ability to speak clearly. **_"J-joy would hh-ave kept you company."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na can't kiss the cat,"_** he said.

 **-** ** _"Well, y-yes, that would be a little o-odd."_** His lips and tongue were now burning on her neck then down to collarbone and moving her shirt off her shoulder he repeated the process. He heard that faint humming again and was encouraged. Placing his hand on her back and entwining his leg with hers, he lifted her against him and attacked the hollow of her throat.

Too busy concentrating on the journey of Jihoo's lips and tongue; she didn't notice his fingers had snuck their way under the back of her shirt. Just like last night, his touch was like an electric shock coursing through her body. This time she actually heard herself make some sort of sound. Mortified, she tried regaining her thought process. ** _"Ji-Jihoo? Ssarang?"_**

Jihoo smiled at her, lowering her back onto the pillows, he began seducing her tongue with his own, making her hum again. His hand moved from her back to her side and was now teasing her stomach and slightly higher. His thumb gently tracing the V in between her breasts and grazing their underside.

Ilana wondered what this was leading to, she was excited but nervous. He had said he wanted to wait but they were married, he'd waited for her long enough. It wasn't like it would be inappropriate.

Jihoo could feel his need growing, if he didn't slow things down, he wouldn't be able to wait and that was not what he wanted. He wanted their first time to be special. Needing more before he had had to let her go, he pulled her against him again. She had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and wrap her own leg around his to keep the balance while his hands boldly explored her back, grazing the sides of her breast but never going further. He needed to taste her sweet mouth again and gave into his needs during that kiss. Exploring her mouth with boldness, she was completely open to him, despite her heart beating loudly against him.

Ilana woke from her Jihoo induced fog as she realized how close they were. Someone could glue them together as close as they were. **_"J-Jihoo?"_** She pulled away and could barely speak, completely shocked at what she felt against her thigh. Her leg was wrapped around Jihoo's; he had lowered her back down and was teasing her neck again. **_"Jihoo-yah, I-I thought you-you, we were go-going t-to wait?"_**

Jihoo groaned and gave her a peck on the cheek. **_"Deh...Sarang."_** He needed to catch his breath but needed to untangle himself from her first. **_"Mianhae, were you uncomfortable?"_**

 __ _ **\- "A-ani,**_ _"_ she blushed. **_"I...just-just wanted to know."_**

Jihoo stroked her red cheeks **,** ** _"gwenchana, it will go away as soon as anae leaves this bed."_**

Ilana's cheeks turned even redder and she moved slowly out of the bed afraid to make any sudden movements. Once free she ran to the bathroom to shower. If worse came to worse she'd use the intercom to get Nana to bring her clothes.

Jihoo lay laughing to himself; with eyes closed, he remembered the feel of her body against his. The way her skin felt under his hand. She was beautiful and she was his. He took a few deep breaths in order to still his own beating heart. Could he last three more weeks? **_"Yes,"_** he answered himself remembering that he promised them that they wouldn't take that final step until they had their official blessing by the pastor and all their friends. For now, he could be content with their kissing sessions. Especially since she didn't hold back from him like before, recalling the faint humming noise she emitted when she was lost in his kisses or as he nuzzled her neck. He loved everything about her. Jihoo decided he better find his own shower before she came out and found him still in bed.

Ilana wanted to treat Jihoo to breakfast at the hotel and she had called before they left to make sure the catering manager and wedding coordinator would be there. Over pancakes, eggs, and sausage they looked through the catering menus. They were shown a traditional menu of beef tenderloin, ham, and baked chicken but neither Jihoo nor Ilana found it appealing. _**"I think we want to go with something different,**_ _"_ Ilana said.

 **-** ** _"Something with seafood,"_** Jihoo said.

- ** _"I have just the thing,"_** the catering manager said. _"_ _ **Your beef choice is a Pan-Seared Beef Tenderloin, potatoes Lyonnais, spicy green beans, rich Béarnaise sauce, crispy red onions, and a red wine demi-glace."**_

Ilana looked at Jihoo and he nodded that it was acceptable.

 **-** ** _"Your fish entree is Ancho Chile Encrusted Sea Bass with sautéed lump crab meat, tri-colored bell peppers, Chile lime butter sauce served with green and yellow squash with Spanish-style rice."_**

 **** ** _\- "That sounds delicious,"_** Ilana liked this option and so did Jihoo. **_"No offense but I'll have to bring my Nana to taste the rice; if she doesn't approve we will not need it."_** Jihoo remained quiet, but couldn't help smile at his wife's confidence. He was seeing a new side of her, the side she had kept carefully concealed, not wanting people to know who she really was. He loved everything about her and she was beautiful to him in everything way.

 **-** ** _"Yes, I understand,"_** the manager tried not to show her surprise but then again this was the owner of the hotel, she could afford to be picky. **_"I assure you our Chef is one of the best."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'm sure he is; he wouldn't be here if it weren't true."**_ Ilana thought the manager was slightly offended but Nana would be the utmost expert in the Spanish rice and would throw the entire thing away if it weren't to her standards.

 **-** ** _"Your vegetarian option is wild mushroom ravioli."_**

 **** ** _\- "I believe we are satisfied with the entrees,"_** Jihoo added. **_"What do you think of the passed hors-d'oeuvres?"_** He asked Ilana.

 **-** ** _"That's fine."_**

 **** ** _\- "She wants the fruit and chocolate fountain as well."_**

Ilana's eyes danced like a child's delighted at the idea. **_"I need rice cakes too, we'll have to ask the Ajumma-deul at Church where the best bakeries are."_**

They discussed DJ and live music, tenting or just heaters. **_"We already have the dance floor cover for the pool, Appa and Umma used to have at least one formal gathering each year."_**

 **** ** _\- "Great, all you two need is to choose your cake."_**

They looked at several designs, both wanting something simple but special. Jihoo spotted it first. **_"This one...,"_** he said. It was a white, three-tiered round cake. Each tier two inches smaller than the previous. The design was simple: An icing scallop framed the base of each layer and was dotted with just a few pearls also in icing. The overall effect was not overpowering but very elegant. What kept it from being boring or plain was a bouquet of flowers that took the place of a cake topper and a flower head accenting each tier ** _"...with burgundy roses."_** Jihoo gave Ilana's hand a squeeze; she lowered her gaze trying not to blush. Jihoo and Ilana negotiated cake flavors until coming to an agreement: White with strawberries and cream, Cookies and Cream with Cream cheese and triple chocolate with chocolate ganache.

 **-** ** _"Nice meeting you Miss Ilana, Dr. Jihoo, we'll see you two back in a few days for taste testing. I hope your Nana will find the food to her liking."_** The catering manager said once they were all done.

- ** _"Call me with any questions,"_** the wedding coordinator said.

They walked out of the hotel after three hours. Most of the details were set, including the use of the Presidential Suite and reserving several executive and junior suites. _"We'll get JungMin to DJ, he'll make a great MC, and we'll just rent all the equipment."_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, the little I've been around him, he seems to have a high level of energy."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's putting it mildly."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anae said we didn't need a photographer?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Elijah, Pastor Young's son is a great photographer and of course Maknae and So YiHyun Unnie."_**

 **** ** _\- "We should contact Elijah once your wedding dress and my tux arrive. We should have some type of wedding announcement made."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, since we're calling to invite everyone personally. Jihoo-yah, there aren't that many kids; we should probably include them all."_**

Jihoo didn't know how she'd make three kids under the age of eight cooperate. **_"If that's what anae would like to do, I'll make sure to tell InHei, JeongYul, and Isabel's parents."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll order dresses for the girls, just get me InHei's size. Sarang? Who will be your other groomsmen? Jaejoong, WooBin, or YiJung?"_**

Jihoo was quiet for a bit. **_"Deh, that's a difficult choice. Na will have to pray about it but I'm leaning toward Jaejoong. One, for Abigail's sake, it will be hard enough for Suzy to stand with JunPyo. Secondly, na don't think WooBin and YiJung will mind and I think Jaejoong would be extremely happy if I chose him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, YiJung and WooBin I'm sure will have an important role."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, they'll be guarding nae anae to make sure she doesn't run away."_**

Ilana gave him a smile. **_"Ani, willing or not you are stuck with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, very willing. There's no one else I'd rather be stuck too."_** He pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest for about a minute. With a kiss on the cheek, he released her. **_"Kaja,"_** he opened the car door for her. In the garage was a rarely used, 1967 Austin-Healey 3000 Mark III BJ8. In the video message from her parents, her Father had said it was a gift from him for her husband as he no longer had any use for it. Their cruising days were over. The roadster seemed to be waiting just for Jihoo. White in color (his favorite) and a walnut veneer, it fit his six-foot frame perfectly with the convertible top up or down. In December, with Ilana on her emotional short circuit, looking at the car or taking it out was the furthest thing from their mind. **_"JungMin-ssi and Suzy should have arrived by now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Suzy and I will have to look at bridesmaids dresses. What time should we call New York and Seoul?"_**

 **** ** _\- "JunPyo heads to the office between eight and nine. I'll call him around five. WooBin probably doesn't see the light of day until one or two in the afternoon. We can call them when we get home. Harabeoji, I can call before bedtime."_**

 **** ** _\- "SungRyung Unnie is busy up until the end of her staff's workday; I'll call her around three. We'll want to call Jaejoong and_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _right after. I don't have Shi-Yoon's phone number or Shancai's. I'll have to call them tomorrow at work."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't get wrapped up in your own work and forget."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

When they arrived back at Ilana's house, she was smiling as he opened the door for her. **_"What notions are floating through anae's head?"_**

Ilana covered her giggles with her hand. **_"Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_** She was deliberately walking faster and ran into the house which was always unlocked during the day. **_"Yah! What were you laughing at?_** **"** He let her get ahead of him. His legs were a lot longer than his. He would catch her easily, which he did just before she opened the kitchen door.

Ilana screamed.

 **-** ** _"Anae is mine, now. Wae were you laughing?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo! Let go!"**_ Ilana laughed as she tried to squirm out of his hold.

They heard Ilana's scream in the kitchen. **_"Halmoni!"_** Suzy asked surprised and worried. **_"Is that Ilana?"_**

Nana smiled. **_"_** ** _Déjala, ya vendrá en un momentito_** **** ** _(_** ** _Leave her be, she'll be in in a bit_** ** _)."_**

 __ _ **\- "But she's okay?**_ _"_ Brendon didn't really give them any information as to what was happening. He just said they'd find out soon enough. Suzy looked at her husband.

 **-** _ **"If Nana doesn't seem concerned...,"**_ he shrugged.

They continued listening to the voice _s on the other side of the door._

 **** ** _\- "What were you thinking about?"_** He held her tightly in a back hug, her arms trapped to her side. He took advantage that no one was around and kissed her exposed neck.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-ah! Chincha! Amogotdo!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Na will just continue to kiss you until you tell me."**_ He spoke quietly; they couldn't really hear what he was saying. _He continued to alternately kiss and tickle her neck._

 **** ** _\- "Hajima! I'll tell you."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's better,"_** Jihoo relaxed his grip as she turned in his arms to face him.

 **-** ** _"I was wondering what you would look like in a classic motorist outfit. A long coat, white silk scarf, goggles."_** Ilana couldn't help giggling again.

Jihoo just stared at her. He couldn't get enough of her smile, her laugh. All the pain was gone, all the darkness and he couldn't thank the Lord enough.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah?"_** Ilana cupped his face in concern. **_"Gwenchana? You're not angry are you?"_**

He woke from his trance and took her hand from his face and kissed it. **_"Yippeun, did you know?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh, stop,"_** Ilana felt her face burning with his compliments. She broke free and turned to the door. **_"Let's get some water and go see if Min and Suzy are home."_**

Ilana's face turned bright red yet again as she entered the kitchen to find not only Nana but Suzy and Jung Min staring at her with grins on their faces.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo,"_** Jihoo was able to recover much faster and bowed to Ilana's friends. **_"We were just coming to see you."_**

 __ _ **\- "So we heard,"**_ JungMin said, amused.

Ilana finally recovered and took Jihoo shyly by the hand and led him to the table. **_"Suzy-ah, JungMin-ssi, before I ask you about your trip...Suzy will you be my maid of honor?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo!"_** Suzy jumped up and hugged her friend. **_"Greomyo!"_**

Ilana laughed as they nearly lost their balance. **_"JungMin-ssi, I have a job for you to do, if you're willing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Will you DJ? I think you're good at it and you can come and go while you DJ but you'd be stuck if I asked you to bartend. I don't want that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae, sounds like fun, I'll get the other guys to help me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback! Kansamnida!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie-ah, when?"_**

 **** ** _\- "In three weeks from Wednesday. We need to order your bridesmaid's dress and JiHoo and I need to call everyone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, gwenchana, we'll help you with anything you need."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, that's April fools,"_** Jung Min said. **_"You're not messing with us are you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, JungMin. I wanted it on Wednesday since we registered our wedding on Wednesday and Jihoo wanted it as quickly as possible,"_** she smiled.

 ** _\- "I see_** **,"** JungMin also smiled as he looked something up on his phone. **_"Actually, April first is an auspicious day for you two but April third (his birthday) might be a better day."_**

Suzy and Ilana both rolled their eyes. **_"Mollahyo JungMin."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae! It's the truth!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, let's go unpack. Unnie-ah, come find me when you're done making calls."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Ilana laughed at them and Jihoo took her hand in his.

 **-** ** _"No tienen hambre (_** ** _You're not hungry_** _ **)?"**_ _Nana asked._

 _-_ _ **"Ay, No gracias Nana. Estamos llenísimos (**_ ** _Oh, no thank you Nana. We're stuffed_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Está bien niños, tengo cosas que hacer, los dejo_** **** ** _(_** ** _Very well kids, I have things to do so I'll leave you alone_** ** _)."_**

Jihoo looked at Nana's retreating form. **_"Does she take care of the entire house by herself?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, it's just been me and her for the longest time. When Brendon's Father retired we hired a car service. Upon his passing, Brendon had finished his degree and wanted to come back to work here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na don't want to add more work for her."_**

 **** ** _\- "She loves it, trust me. Her niece used to come and help every now and then until she got married but Nana has a system. It keeps her busy and the house spotless; we have a gardener and a ranch hand that comes twice a day to feed and exercise the horses. The estate runs perfectly with or without me,_** **"** Ilana shrugged.

 ** _\- "Sarang is the mistress of the house and without you; none of those people would be here. It was thoughts of them that kept you from hurting yourself further, deh?"_** He caressed her face.

 **-** ** _"Deh and your voice calling me."_** She smiled as she stood. ** _"Kaja, my prince consort. We've got calls to make."_**

 ** _New York, NY_**

SungRyung's team had just left. She usually used this hour to catch up on things that got shoved aside during the day's urgent requests and problems that arose. Her phone began to ring and hoped it wasn't another problem. **_"SungRyung speaking?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie-ah, it's Ilana."_**

SungRyung was pleased and surprised to hear the girl's voice. She had been in constant prayer for her and she'd felt the darkness had somehow lifted. Now hearing her happy voice on the other end her prayers were confirmed _._ _ **"Ilana dear! It's so good to hear from you. We were so worried about you. Jihoo had told us you were unwell."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh Unnie, that's all done with. Praise God for pulling me out of the darkness and saving my life ten weeks ago."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dear, is it true? You've returned to the Lord?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Unnie, He's been so good to me. Despite my foolish and stubborn ways."_**

 **** ** _\- "He is good, Ilana dear. He is good. Is this what you called to tell me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Not the only thing, Unnie. Please tell me you're available on the first?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you coming back to New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I was hoping you, SangWoo, Uee, Shi-Yoon, Shancai, and Abigaíl_** **** ** _would come to Los Angeles for mine and Jihoo's wedding."_**

SungRyung jumped out of her chair. **"** ** _Omo! Chinchayo?_** **"** She was so excited she began to speak in Korean. ** _"Chukahae! God is good! Omo! Omo! I'm so excited."_**

Even Jihoo was smiling at hearing his Noona _._ _ **"Deh, Noona. I'll be speaking to the director to make sure he doesn't protest us stealing the department for a few days. Don't worry about transportation; we'll take care of it."**_

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah! When were you guys reunited? I'm so happy."_** SungRyung had begun to sniffle.

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, it's a long story and SangWoo will get angry that we kept you late."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you kidding? He'll want to know every detail."_**

They spent the next thirty minutes going over how the Lord had brought them back together.

The next phone call was Jihoo's to make.

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah! Yah, stranger, did you forget about your only chingu in New York?"_**

Jihoo rolled his eyes and Ilana stifled a laugh _._ _ **"Jaejoong-ah you're going to be a groomsman at our wedding."**_

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? Jihoo-yah you mean...?"_** Abigaíl and he had just got home. Isabel hadn't even come to greet them yet.

 _-_ _ **"Who is it?**_ **"** Abigaíl had mouthed.

- **"You heard me. And you're bringing the rest of Ilana's old department with you."**

 **\- "It's Jihoo,"** Jaejoong told his wife _._ _ **"Jihoo, you wouldn't be joking, maja? I'm honored, kansamnida."**_ Jaejoong was shocked and very pleased to be asked. **_"Jeongmal? Ilana and you are back together?"_**

Jihoo had the phone on speaker the entire time. Ilana had tears in her eyes from stifling her giggles. **_"Annyeong hasseyo Jaejoong Uissa!"_** Ilana broke her silence.

 **** ** _\- "Yah! That's hyeonbu, agassi!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I thought I was cheoje (sister-in-law) or is it hyunsu?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo! What a blessing! Yah! Ilana-yah do you know how worried everyone was over you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaejoong!"_** Jihoo warned.

 **-** ** _"Deh, hyeonbunim."_** Ilana put a hand over Jihoo's _._ _ **"Arrayo, mianhae but the Lord picked me up from where I lay, so can you forgive me too? Will you give us your blessing?**_ **"** Ilana was close to tears thinking of all the wonderful people she had worried. Jihoo drew her to lean on his shoulder.

 **-** ** _"Greomyo! Who am I? The Lord knocked me on my knees too, remember? Omo! Where and when?"_**

Abigaíl had been signaling for him to give her the phone and he wouldn't. She also tugged on his shirt to no avail. Don't get a twenty-seven-week pregnant woman angry; she slapped him on the arm with all her strength.

 ** _\- "Ah!"_** Jaejoong yelled into the phone, making Jihoo and Ilana jump back. **_"Jamkkanman,_** **"** Jaejoong groaned. **_"Anae wants to talk to you."_** With that, he left to nurse his battered arm.

 ** _\- "Jihoo?_** **Ilana?"** Abigaíl took the phone excitedly.

 ** _\- "_** ** _Chica_** ** _!"_** Ilana answered.

 **-** ** _"Oh my! Praise God you're okay and you're with Dr. Jihoo! I'm so happy!"_** Abigaíl was indeed so happy she began to cry.

Ilana panicked hearing her on the other side _._ _ **"Oh no!**_ ** _Chica_** **** ** _it's okay! This is a happy call. You're going to be my bridesmaid, okay? And Isabel one of my flower girls. Is that okay? How are you feeling? Oh! How big are you?"_**

Abigaíl began to laugh through her tears. **_"Of course it's okay. You have to walk slowly down the aisle anyway. I'm huge but I'm okay. What about you? Jaejoong and I have totally been praying for you two."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gracias_** ** _chica_** ** _, your prayers were answered. I've been walking with the Lord for three months now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Praise God! How did it happen? When did you and Dr. Jihoo get back together?"_**

Abigaíl and Ilana talked for nearly an hour. They talked about how she had come back to the Lord and her entire journey from rock bottom to Seoul. They exchanged Bible verses, talked about Abigail's family, pregnancy, and the baby's name. They laughed, cried, and praised God for his wonderful blessings. About halfway through Jaejoong had led his wife to sit down and Jihoo had left to bring Ilana a bottle of water all without either woman breaking stride in their conversation.

Ilana terminated the call and wiped her tears with the handkerchief Jihoo had pressed in her hands _._ _ **"Gwenchana?"**_

 ** _\- "Deh, it was so good to hear her voice. I'd almost forgotten how much I missed her friendship. I mean, Suzy was here with me, so I had the presence of another female friend and Sarah but Abigail was the first one to reach out to me in New York. Suzy,_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _, and Sarah are all different and all special and a blessing in their own way. Is that how you feel about the F4 and Jaejoong?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm. By the way, did you tell her the date?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oops? I think I forgot."_**

Jihoo laughed, he was pretty sure she'd forgotten. ** _"I'll text Jaejoong."_**

In New York, Jaejoong asked the same question as he brought his wife tissues **.** ** _"Did you get the date? You took the phone before Jihoo could tell me."_**

Abigaíl looked at him in alarm. **_"She didn't tell me and I didn't ask."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma, what did_** ** _tía_** **** ** _Ilana say? Is she coming to visit? With Ajussi?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _No mi amor, vamos a participar en su boda_** **** ** _(No, my love, we are going to be in her wedding)._** ** _Te gustaría_** **** ** _(Would you like that)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Si! Deh!"_**

Her parents laughed at her _._ _ **"I'll text Jihoo,"**_ Jaejoong said. **_"I'm sure you two didn't even talk dresses."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aw man! We didn't! Ugh! It's the pregnancy brain,"_** _Abigaíl_ was close to tears again.

 ** _\- "Ilana and you just got excited, gwenchana,"_** Jaejoong kissed his wife tenderly.

 _-_ _ **"Mama! I can't wait!"**_ Isabel jumped up and down excitedly. _"_ _ **JaeWook! Do you hear that?!**_ **"** Isabel shouted thinking that she needed to speak loudly for her little brother to hear her. It was cute, although sometimes a little hard on the ears. **_"We get to be in a wedding JaeWook! Aren't you excited?"_**

JaeWook heard his little sister loud and clear, Abigail's entire bump moved toward his older Sister's voice.

 **** ** _\- "Umma! Did you see that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't need to see, I felt it."_** JaeWook was an active curious baby, always on the move and loved to be talked to. Especially by his older sister.

Jaejoong received a text _. "_ _ **Ah, it seems Jihoo also realized you two completely forgot what it was you were supposed to be discussing. April first, Los Angeles. Ilana will send you information on the bride's maid dress once she and Suzy find it."**_

 **** ** _\- "Honey, I'm so happy for them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Let's get changed so we can have dinner."_**

WooBin and JaeKyung were having their lunch/dinner. JaeKyung usually rolled into her office at eleven and worked until six without a break and then shared a meal with her husband before they went over to the club about eight. Once the club celebrated its one year anniversary, they planned on returning to Seoul. WooBin had no immediate plans for another club, as they wanted to focus on their family. They both decided it was time to expand and were eagerly hoping that JaeKyung did _not_ get her period this month. WooBin's phone began to ring. ** _"Oh? It's Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yo, waz up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Come to Ilana's house April first. We're having our wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sweet! Where are you two? I still can't believe she practically dropped in your lap, without you going after her."_** He'd heard all about her arrival in Seoul. GaEul and JanDi had immediately called JaeKyung, who of course faithfully relayed every detail to WooBin. The others and he all wanted him to go after her but he would not be swayed. That was something they already knew. Once he made up his mind about something there was no changing it. They should know by now he was almost always right.

 **-** ** _"We're at Ilana's house. We just arrived yesterday. I hope you don't mind, I have a more important job for you, other than groomsman."_** Ilana gave Jihoo a questioning look. He wasn't kidding when he told her he'd have her guarded. Not that he thought she would run again but until she was completely his, he wasn't taking any chances.

 **** ** _\- "I'm game, dude, let me know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'll let you know."_**

JaeKyung had been pestering her husband to give her the phone. **_"JaeKyung-ah wants to talk to Ilana. Is she there?"_**

As with the previous phone calls, the phone was on speaker. **_"Annyeong Unnie-ah! Mianhae, we don't have time to personally deliver an invitation."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Who cares! You're finally having your wedding! Ahh! I'm so excited!"_** JaeKyung's excitement was evident in the decibel level of her voice. She was practically shouting and all but jumping up and down. _"_ _ **Omo do you know what your colors will be? Is your friend Suzy going to be your maid of honor? Did you know Abigail's baby bump is sooo cute! We had dinner with her and Jaejoong not that long ago. This is so cool! I can't wait for all of us to be together again. I can't wait for us to be back in Seoul. Will you guys be living in Seoul? You guys just can't stay in Los Angeles; the F4 needs to be together again..."**_ JaeKyung went on and on.

Ilana had pressed the mute button so she could laugh. **_"She's so cute!"_** Ilana told Jihoo.

 ** _\- "Just like a monkey,"_** Jihoo said, eyes lit in mischievous humor.

 **** ** _\- "I better cut her off; we need to call the others."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal! You guys should spend a night in New York, then you can come to the club and we can all celebrate."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, I don't think they'll want to be dancing in a club on their honeymoon. They'll have more important things to do, right Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "WooBin-ah,"_** Jihoo didn't acknowledge the insinuation _._ _ **"We still need to call the others. We'll see you in a few weeks."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

 _Jihoo terminated the call and kissed his wife's red cheek. She had understood WooBin's meaning loud and clear._ ** _ _"It's late enough, let's call JunPyo."__**

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

Gu JunPyo was getting ready to head to the office when he saw the call from _Jihoo._ _ **"Yeobosayo?"**_

 ** _\- "We have the wedding date, can you bring Harabeoji and Ilana's friends with you?"_**

Ilana was shaking her head 'no' and signaling that she was arranging transportation for her friends.

 **-** _ **"Guerae, when is it?"**_ _Gu JunPyo didn't really like the idea of having strangers in his plane but he'd do it for Jihoo. It wasn't like he didn't have the room._

 _ **\- "April first, you guys will be staying at Ilana's hotel."**_

 ** _\- "Greomyo, your best man will be there."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, I'd disown you as my best friend if you didn't. Arraso, we need to call YiJung."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I need to get to the office."_**

 **** ** _\- "We should call KyuJong Uissa first, he's Captain and easier to get a hold of than your other two friends. Then we'll call YiJung."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_**

KyuJong answered his phone surprised. ** _"Dongsaeng-ah, what are you doing calling so early?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, it's almost dinner time here in California."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, deh! I forgot the time difference. I don't have that much time, Ilana. What can I do for you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I need you to come to my house for our wedding and bring Emily on April first."_**

KyuJong drew breath through his teeth _. "_ _ **Ilana-yah, that's really short notice. I'll do my best but I can't promise anything."**_

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana KyuJong Uissa, Harabeoji and I will take care of everything. Just make anae happy and say you'll come."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry about transportation or anything, I've got it covered,"_** Ilana gave her husband a challenge. A challenge that he, of course would ignore _._ _ **"Is Maknae very busy? Should I just text him or call So YiHyun Unnie?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Better text him, he'll pout if you call So YiHyun-ssi and not him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Got it! What about Kim HyunJoong. He said he'd come. Is he busy?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Umm...no...he's getting ready to serve his MS, so he's officially on hiatus."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oppa, why do you always make me worry about him. What are you not telling me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, he'll be glad to come, I'm sure of it. He's probably still sleeping. I'll give you his parent's number. His Umma is very nice, relay the message through her and also send him a text."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso! Oppa_** **,"** Ilana had almost forgotten _._ _ **"What about Saengie Oppa?"**_

 ** _\- "Na will make sure he's there. Oppa will take care of it. You just worry about looking beautiful in your wedding dress."_**

 **-** ** _"Deh Oppa, gomawoyo."_**

 _Jihoo drew her to him and rubbed her back_ _._ _ **"He said he'll take care of it. If anyone can get him here it will be him."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, let me send Turtle and Dog their text messages and call HyunJoong Umma."_**

After a very busy day and on the phone for literally all afternoon and into the night, Jihoo and Ilana spent some quiet time alone in prayer before bedtime. Tomorrow everyone would be going to work. Jihoo planned to volunteer his time at the less prestigious of the two hospitals in the small city. Juan Carlos worked it out for him after Ilana had called him to tell him of the wedding. Unlike most places, Southern California had at least one hospital in each city, sometimes two.

Ilana snuggled up next to her husband and gave him a peck on the lips. Joy waited until the two had stopped moving before joining them. She too climbed on top of Jihoo _._ _ **"HyunJoong's Mother was so sweet. She was so happy to hear from one of her son's acquaintances, saying all his friends have been such an encouragement to him."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I thought she was about to cry when you told her you just found out about his enlistment and would be in prayer for him. I don't follow celebrity gossip, I wonder if something happened to him?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Remember before the gala, KyuJong Oppa had told me there were some lies being spread about him. Perhaps it has something to do with that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hokshina (Maybe)."_**

 **** ** _\- "I said a prayer for him and his parents. It felt like his Umma was really worried about something. I prayed for peace for the family."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Yesu knows what's going on. I don't have any desire to look for gossip regarding the man. I've only heard good things about him and only observed his most courteous and professional behavior while we were all working together. I'm sure our prayers are more effective than searching out the ugly news that is grieving his Mother."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I agree."_** They both absently pet the cat, while they conversed as they used to in New York. **_"I hope Maknae didn't get in trouble with his superiors for calling us."_** HyungJun was so excited upon receiving the text that morning, at first opportunity he had a buddy cover for him and snuck off to call them back. Overly excited about the wedding and visiting California again and Ilana's home.

 **-** ** _"I'm sure we would have heard by now if he got in trouble, bad news travels fast."_**

 **** ** _\- "So does good news! So YiJung-ssi didn't even wait for us to call, he and GaEul Unnie called us first."_**

They both laughed. It had been nice to talk to everyone; Kike was the only one they hadn't spoken to yet. He was either busy or out of town. **"** ** _Yah goyangi_** **,"** Jihoo said. **_"Na want to steal some kisses from anae and I can't with you on top of me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Who says you have to steal?"_** Ilana sat up and lightly kissed his cheek, then his forehead.

 **** ** _\- "Anae, that's not what I had in mind."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh it's definitely what I had in mind,_** **"** she giggled and resumed with his eyes and the tip of his nose and brushed her lips against his.

He was not going to let her get away with it. He held her face with his hands and satisfied his lips with hers. The cat left obviously annoyed at this behavior, her parents did not notice or care.

* * *

 ** _I obviously had no clue what to name this one_** **.** ** _Wedding is next, take out your party dresses!_**


	99. Wedding Take II: Action!

**_March 15, 2015_**

Jihoo's tux and Ilana's dress had arrived; Nana took care of pressing Jihoo's tux as well as Ilana's dress. Jihoo had tried to send them out to be pressed but Nana wouldn't hear of it. She hired a team to come in and help clean for a few days, while she took care of their wedding items. Pressing a tux and wedding dress was not easy work but she did it out of love for her girl and husband. They had their engagement pictures scheduled for Monday at a local park. They were now having lunch out by the pool with Pastor Jonathan and Sarah. **_"Dr. Jihoo you're from Seoul, Ilana from California and you met in New York?"_** JaeRim shook his head **.** ** _"There's no such thing as coincidence, this was all the Lord's hand from the beginning."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Pastor Jae, the more I think about it, the more I see his hand in it,"**_ Ilana said while flashing Jihoo a smile.

 **** ** _\- "Down to the fact that you both lost your parents in a tragic accident at a young age,"_** SoEun added. **_"When did you find out about each other's history?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I had my suspicions; I read her medical history and there were tests and treatments in there that were standard procedure in certain events. It wasn't until she was very ill with the flu that I finally found out and made her confirm it. I was only waiting for her to tell me everything before I...confessed my feelings for her."_** Jihoo was suddenly shy.

 **** ** _\- "I found out while visiting his house in Seoul. I felt like I needed to know where his parents were. Something was prodding me to ask but I didn't want to. I was frightened of the answer."_** Jihoo noticed the hard frown on her face and took her hand. His touch was all she needed to pull out of the dark memory. **"** ** _Once he told me, I thought I could never tell him about_** **my** ** _parents. I didn't want to hurt him. I was shocked and grieved for him and my chest hurt so badly, I collapsed."_**

 **** ** _\- "She had a tachycardia attack,"_** Jihoo said. _**"And likewise when I found out about her own parents and everything else she'd been through, I locked myself in my office and...dealt with my emotions."**_ Jihoo wasn't that used to talking about his feelings in front of strangers yet and admitting that he'd sobbed uncontrollably that day was just too much.

 **** ** _\- "If either of them falls down, one can help the other up,"_** JaeRim quoted. **_"I think you two know this, don't you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes,"_** Ilana smiled. **_"I began to slowly confide in him random thoughts. It was too easy. Suzy said we were very similar and I think I felt he understood me somehow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Sarang, Na understood you too well. I felt a curiosity with Ilana almost immediately. It was something I hadn't felt for a woman in more than ten years. I thought I recognized something in her look but didn't realize it was pain until much later. But when she smiled the pained look would go away and I wanted to see her smile more often, then my own emptiness would go away. It all began with her smile."_**

 **** ** _\- "I never wanted him to lose his own smile. His friend told me I gave him back his smile and I tried to shield him from my own pain which made me decide to leave his side. And you two,"_** she looked to the Pastor and his wife, **_"...came upon me less than a week after I made that decision. I thought l could never get back up again but thankfully I took the Lord's hand, just in time."_**

Jihoo held Ilana's hand still and was locked her eyes with his. Quietly saying, ** _"I love you." "You're beautiful". "Without you where would I be?"_**

 **-** ** _"Where would_** **we** ** _be,"_** Ilana's eyes answered him back.

 **-** ** _"Praise God for giving us soul mates,"_** SoEun said. She looked at Jonathan and smiled. The couple in front of them had forgotten of their existence.

 **-** ** _"Deh,"_** Jihoo said softly, slowly coming out of the trance.

- ** _"Well, we'll get going. We don't want to overstay our welcome. You two should relax and unwind before evening services."_**

 **** ** _\- "JaeRim Moksa, SoEun-ssi, you two are always welcome, here."_** Jihoo turned to Ilana as she smiled at him in agreement. She was different than him. Where he was content to remain isolated and withdrawn, it wasn't healthy for her. They both knew that. She needed people, friends, at least one. She had him now, well, they had each other but perhaps it was not such a terrible thing to open up to others. Between the two of them, they had a blessing of great friends. He didn't know when his own walls were lowered but perhaps they began to come down the day his admin walked into his life.

They had walked the Pastor and his wife out the door and waited until they were out of sight. Ilana turned to Jihoo and pecked his lips, ** _"saranghae."_**

 **-** ** _"Nado saranghae."_** He pulled her to him and kissed her smiling lips, slowly, teasingly with a smile of his own.

 ** _\- "Sarang,"_** Ilana said when he had ended the kiss and just held her. **_"Pigonhaeyo? Do you want to go on a ride?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, we might be late for Church tonight."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm not singing, so it's okay if we're a little late..."_**

How could he resist, she was practically dancing in eagerness. Then he narrowed his eyes. She was up to something. **_"Na don't have appropriate clothes to ride in."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana,"_** she smiled wide. **_"There's a pair of Wrangler Jeans and roper boots in the back of the closet. Welcome to California!"_** She jumped in excitement and took his hand dragging him back into the house.

 **-** ** _"Sarang,"_** he thought to himself _._ _ **"Just wait."**_

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _March 16, 2015_**

The sergeant waited for Officer Heo YoungSaeng to arrive in his office. He didn't understand why a police officer needed to be sent on special assignment in the states but what can you do when the chief of staff calls you and tells you he needs one of your officers. What are you to say? His job was to take orders from his superiors and the chief of staff was definitely a superior.

YoungSaeng knocked and walked in the door. ** _"Present as requested, Sergeant."_** He saluted.

 **** ** _\- "At ease officer Heo YoungSaeng."_**

YoungSaeng relaxed but still worried he was in trouble. He'd had an unexpected visitor a week ago and he'd been getting a lot of attention on the job because of the day Suzy called him. He still didn't know why she had ordered him to sing but there was something in her voice. A mix of fear and desperation, he couldn't say no.

 **** ** _\- "Heo YoungSaeng-ssi is wondering the reason I called. You will be on special assignment for approximately a week."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Sangbyeongnim (Sergeant)."_**

 **** ** _\- "In the United States."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, you leave Tuesday, the thirty-first; a car will pick you up and take you to Gimpo at 18:00. Your duties will be explained at that time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Sangbyeongnim (Sergeant)."_** YoungSaeng tried not to sound completely surprised.

 **** ** _\- "Officer Heo YoungSaeng may report to your duties."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Sangbyeongnim (Sergeant)."_** YoungSaeng left with his head swirling. The U.S.? He had to call his parents later to tell them. He wondered what this was about. It made him a little nervous.

Not too far, Kim HyungJun was receiving similar orders. He'd been given fair warning by KyuJong and he'd practiced, in his head, receiving the news and not reacting.

 **** ** _\- "Deh Sangbyeongnim!"_** He said excitedly in his usual boyish manner.

 _ **\- "Do you have any questions?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Waeyo Sangbyeognim? What am I supposed to do there?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo, your instructions will be given on the way there. Just know that you are representing the country. I expect you to comport yourself accordingly."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Sangbyeongnim! Sangbyeongnim can count on me!"_**

 **** ** _\- "You're dismissed."_**

HyungJun practically jumped in excitement once he was out of sight from his sergeant.

The Sergeant sat still wondering why and how that boy was selected. He may be in the army but the army had yet to make a man out of the boy.

The army chief of staff's private phone rang. **_"Yeobosayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Taejang (General) Raymond Odierno, eotteohke jinaeseyo (how are you)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jaljinaseyo, ex-president Yoon, what can I do for you?"_** He owed his position to the ex-president. He was appointed just before the ex-president's term was over. He even attended the funeral of his son and daughter in law.

 ** _\- "Choahyo Taejang, choahyo. My Grandson will be wed soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chukahaeyo, ex-president."_**

 **** ** _\- "I hear you will be seeking your retirement soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I think I've earned some time off. Perhaps we can go fishing together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na would like that. Jihoo will be spending much of his time in the states as his anae is American."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I heard he took up residence there. With respect, Ex-President Yoon didn't call me to invite me to the wedding."_**

Harabeoji chuckled over the phone **.** ** _"Anieyo, Taejang knows this old man well. Jeongmal, I need three of your boys to travel with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman shouldn't Ex-President Yoon contact the secret service? Also, it's been more than seven years since your term. The secret service is no longer required to accompany you."_**

 ** _\- "Algesubnida, that's why I've contacted you, Taejang-ssi. I have the name of two police and one physician. You know my health is not what it used to be. I don't want surprises on my way to the wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman wae the police? Wae anieyo private security?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I know these boys and trust them. Can I ask this favor for your ex-commander in chief?"_**

General Raymond thought about it. He wasn't asking for army transportation; only two police and an army Doctor. He owed the ex-president much. **_"Arassoyo, Ex-President, Na can do that for you. Give me their names and citizenship number and I'll contact their commanding officers."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, Taejang-ssi, may you live a long retirement."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, when do you need them?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Tuesday, the thirty-first and I'll have them back to you by that Sunday evening. Our flight leaves at 14:50. I'll personally pick up the two boys in Seoul and the Doctor, I'll send a car to."_**

 **** ** _\- "Algesubnida, Ex-President. Again, chukahamnida on your Grandson's wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Kansamnida."_**

Harabeoji lay in bed chuckling to himself, it had been a busy week for him. He had to give up his retired status and become ex-President Yoon again. He, Jihoo, and Gu JunPyo had been in communication all week. The minor details of when they would depart and return had to be ironed out. Also, he needed to get Ilana's friends excused from their duties for that week. It wasn't difficult at all; if he had to call in a favor, at least it was for his Grandson & his wife.

KyuJong had explained to him the situation with Heo YoungSaeng. Jihoo was not worried, after all, he'd been in the same situation until Ilana arrived in his life. They planned to not let him in on what was happening until it was too late. His Granddaughter in law would be hurt if he didn't come to the wedding and likewise the young man would end up hating himself for being a coward. **_"Let nothing ruin their day, juseyo?"_** Harabeoji asked, not exactly sure of whom.

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

Ilana lay with her head on Jihoo's chest. They were tired from their day of picture taking. Jihoo had never cared to be in the spotlight. As far as he knew none of the F4 did. JunPyo was arrogant and enjoyed the perks that came with the title but when it came to being thrust into the limelight just because of his Mother's exploits, he absolutely hated it. It was different now that he ran the corporation; he was proud of his accomplishments. He had worked hard and honestly to create a different Shinhwa than his parents had. Jihoo always craved a simple life and theirs was not a public fortune. It was mainly behind the scenes, old money with some noteworthy investments. Today he found himself grinning from ear to ear as Elijah, the photographer had them in different poses and either Ilana would start with a case of the giggles, unable to hold the pose for very long, or he would be unable to resist and just take her in his arms and kiss her. He back hugged her and as her head was turned to look up at him, he couldn't resist tickling her and ending with a light kiss. They held hands walking through the park towards the bridge, where they stopped. He lifted her onto the bridge railing and kissed her softly. He twirled her around several times, just because. They hugged, he kissed her hands. He piggybacked her, they engaged in several tickling and kissing sessions. He gazed at her lovingly as he ran a hand through her hair. Perhaps it was the typical wedding photos, but not to them. They weren't typical, their love was a unique experience created by God just for them.

In his revenge for all the clothes she had bought him, he bought her a Victorian wedding limo. He couldn't help it. He would have bought a traditional carriage but the possibilities of use with the limo were so much more. She had pouted and gotten angry at him for the gift but he had a loophole.

 _-_ _ **"We'll be able to use it on our wedding day to run guests back and forth to the hotel and back and Sarang can use it to supplement the income of the estate. The horses don't breed every day."**_

 **** ** _\- "It is beautiful but it's too much."_** She loved it, Ilana had never seen such a thing. Painted White and could seat at least six comfortably, it very well could be the predecessor to the limousine or even a luxury mini-van.

 __ _ **\- "I can get some great pictures out of this,**_ _"_ Elijah said.

 ** _\- "Elijah-ssi, tell nae anae it would be a great resource for the Church as well. It can be used for fundraisers and gatherings of the Church body and Leah-ssi is a natural at driving it."_** Jihoo had indirectly heard the girl talking about horses on the night of their arrival. He had in mind to rent a carriage for the wedding but then decided to buy one for Ilana to use. While Ilana was preoccupied, he did some research and found that it would be an excellent source of income to add to the estate. The biggest expense was the horses and she already had those. Their next visit to the Church, he asked the parents of the young lady if he could hire her to run the carriage as a surprise for his wife.

 _ **\- "I totally like your husband, Miss Ilana, he's way cool. I could use the extra money for school. Dr. Jihoo already spoke to Mom and Dad and they're okay with it as long as we stay in the city. Please, Miss Ilana, I'll be a good employee! I promise!"**_

Ilana reluctantly gave in seeing she was outnumbered and they took the rest of their pictures in and around the carriage.

Jihoo stroked Ilana's back and Ilana massaged Jihoo's hand with hers. It was their special time for talking, cuddling, kissing or just lying there in each other's company. In four weeks, when they returned from their honeymoon, this would no longer be her room. Jihoo and Nana were heading up the remodel of her parent's room. She just couldn't do it. It was hard enough to remove their personal items. The room as it was, had been a solace for her upon her return and knew it would be a different source of comfort once it was done but she just couldn't be a part of the transformation. Every item had a memory attached to it. She had given many of the clothes to some of the people at Church and decided to keep all of her Mother's gowns to see if the F4 girls and Suzy, SoHyun, or Emily wanted them. She couldn't bear to see their items go to strangers. The furniture would most likely get stored in another room. She trusted Jihoo's decisions.

 _-_ _ **"Jihoo-yah,"**_ Ilana had laced her fingers through his.

 ** _\- "Mmm?"_** He turned to face her but didn't relinquish her hand.

 **-** ** _"Na made the honeymoon arrangements. Actually, Virginia did. Aish...Remind me to invite her to the wedding. I feel like she was a part of my journey to you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Eottoke?"_** He'd never heard the name before.

 **-** ** _"She handles all the travel arrangements for the company, I turned to her to help me run away. Had I not gotten on the ship, met the gang, and decided to work in the medical field, I wouldn't have met you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, one way or another, Yesu would have brought us together."_** He brought her head to his lips. **"** ** _So, where are we going?"_**

Still not letting go of his hand, _**"Na want to repeat our trip to Barcelona and do it right, this time."**_ He understood what she didn't say, still blaming herself for the emotional pain she brought on them. Jihoo laced his fingers through hers, silently reminding her that together they could withstand anything. _ **"I would love to visit Bath but not right now."**_ He had slowly shown her the pictures he had taken, making her laugh and cry alternately.

 **** ** _\- "What does Sarang want to do?"_** He brought her hand to his lips, then drew the rest of her closer with their legs entwined and he tucked her against his chest.

 ** _\- "Na want to see Jeju or Busan or anywhere on the peninsula and then spend a few days with Harabeoji before coming back home. So I made reservations for Jeju after we spend a week in Barcelona, if that's okay?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, if that's what Sarang wants,"_** he smiled at her before finding her lips with his. **_"Saranghaeyo."_** He pulled her on top of him, where he had better access to kiss and caress her. He aligned her lips perfectly with his and took full advantage. They kissed softly, tenderly and not hurried. He tickled her jaw and neck with his lips, occasionally nipping at her shoulder. Soon she would be his and he couldn't wait to love her completely. He ended the kiss and she lay on top of him catching her breath. He ran a hand through her hair, which he loved disheveled and then to her face. It was damp. **_"Sarang? Gwenchana?"_** He asked with concern.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, just happy nae sarang."_** She lifted her head to smile at him and ran a finger down his nose and trace his lips. **"** ** _Saranghaeyo. Na thought in December, I couldn't love you any more than I did at that moment."_**

Jihoo smiled and ran his hand lovingly through her hair and down her back. Like a balloon filling with air, his heart swelled with love for this woman.

Ilana lay hair head flat against his chest. **"** ** _Na was wrong. I love you more each day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado Sarang, nado."_** He adjusted her so that she was completely on top of him and could hold her tightly. **_"Ja (sleep),"_** he ran his hand up and down her back and brushed her hair with his fingers. He knew when she began to relax, sleep would follow soon and it did. **_"Deh sarang, na love you more every day as well."_**

* * *

 ** _March 30, 2015_**

Ilana had only gone to the office a few times since their return. The last two weeks had flown by; most of Ilana's time was spent on the laptop or on conference calls to and from Seoul. On those days, Antonio and JungMin adjusted their schedules accordingly. She was working on getting an assistant for Chi TaeYoung and had actually hired one. Having contemplated purchasing a practice but sensing that wasn't the route he was supposed to take, Jihoo had volunteered his time at the city hospital where there was more of a need. He would hire on permanently after their honeymoon. Their friends would be arriving the next day. The F4 and their New York friends would be staying at the hotel and Kike, HyunJoong, YoungSaeng, KyuJong, and HyungJun would be staying at the house. Nana's hired helpers ensured that the house was spotless and all the linens clean in the rooms and bathrooms. Their pictures had arrived and the idea was to have a type of gallery in the main room of the house. The pool had been covered, the tables, heaters, and lights were getting delivered and set up on Tuesday as well, and their wedding clothes were clean and pressed.

It was Jihoo's birthday and Ilana had a special day planned. She had woken up very early to help Nana make pancakes and made him stay put. Inviting Jung Min and Suzy to join them, they all gathered to sing Las Mañanitas and happy birthday in English and Korean. A stack of pancakes decorated with whipped cream and a candle stuck in the middle was placed in front of the birthday boy and Ilana could see he was pleased but slightly embarrassed at the attention.

 ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** Jihoo said. He smeared whip cream on Ilana's nose and kissed it.

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** Ilana protested before he pecked her lips.

Normally, he wouldn't engage in this sort of behavior with everyone looking on but he found himself very comfortable with these people. **_"Gomawo, nae sarang."_**

Suzy looked at JungMin with glee and he followed suit by feeding her from his plate. The entire house was giddy with pre-wedding joy. **_"What are you guys doing today?"_** Jung Min asked.

 ** _\- "Dinner out and a walk through downtown's Walt Disney concert hall. For lunch na think we'll have a picnic in the garden."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's so sweet,"_** Suzy gushed.

They had been going on commoner dates as Jihoo called them. Going out for coffee or ice cream, movies, picnics, walks, and taking the carriage out with JungMin and Suzy. The couples alternated driving. For Ilana's birthday, they took the horses riding all morning and he took her to visit her parents, where they had a picnic lunch. It was getting easier for her, he knew.

After breakfast, Ilana sent Jihoo back upstairs while she prepared a surprise. Once she had warmed up and prepared the music room, she called him. Meeting him at the foot of the stairs **,** ** _"stand still,"_** she said.

 ** _\- "Waeyo?"_** He asked suspiciously.

 ** _\- "You'll see,"_** she climbed to the step above him and tied a scarf around his eyes.

She took him by the hand and slowly led him to the music room, where she removed the blindfold.

 **** ** _\- "The music room?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, play with me."_**

It was then he noticed his violin and a music stand. Jihoo was a musical prodigy and could play anything with little to no practice. Ilana nodded and they began to play, she on the piano, he on the violin. By the time, they were done, Ilana was in tears.

Looking up from the music sheets he saw her wiping her face. **_"Wae?"_** Jihoo sat the violin down and then took the space next to her on the piano bench.

Ilana let herself melt into him, she was so grateful to have him by her side. **_"Mianhae, na think I did this for me and not for you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, this is the first time you willingly play for me. Choah."_** He'd taken over as her vocal coach from JungMin but they had yet to join their talents like this.

 ** _\- "Appa and Umma used to play and sing together a lot. Na told you Umma and I used to sing too. Mianhae if this was a dumb birthday present."_**

 **** ** _\- "Paboya anieyo, na think we'll be a lot like Eommoni and Abeojim. Music is a part of both our lives, Sarang. Our little girl will love music too."_**

Ilana chuckled and pulled away from his chest. **"** ** _How does Jihoo know we'll have a girl?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, I've dreamt her."_** Ilana looked at him with a smile _._ _ **"Jeongmal!"**_ He held her chin and scrutinized her.

 **** ** _\- "Wae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "She'll have your dark hair and dark brown eyes but she'll have the shape of my eyes and_** ** _nose and your lips."_** He bent and kissed said mouth. He kissed her teasingly slow at first, making her crave his mouth. He loved to tease her; when she expected a deeper kiss he wouldn't give it and when she was least expecting it, he'd take her tongue captive. She was at a complete disadvantage. He had her reclined in his arms as he sat in the opposite direction. Not that she was complaining.

They pulled out old music from the bench and played their instruments off and on. It was getting close to noon. **_"Sarang, sit with me again,"_** she patted the bench next to her. **_"I've been practicing this song and I think I can do it justice."_** She began hesitantly at first but soon let her soprano voice come through loud and clear. She was surprised when Jihoo jumped in. They complemented each other perfectly.

 **-** ** _"Let's try another one,"_** Jihoo said. He pulled up the music on Ilana's tablet. She had upgraded to a Samsung Galaxy note upon returning to work in the business. He began to play, 'All I ask of you' _. "_ _ **Na had already fallen for you while we were at Banpo Bridge.**_ ** _I desired to know_** **all** ** _of you, who you really were and not just the Ilana you portrayed to everyone. I knew you hid behind a mask, just like me."_**

Ilana suddenly remembered something and although Jihoo was singing, Ilana did not join in. Jihoo stopped when he realized she hadn't jumped in where she was supposed to.

A hand on her face brought Ilana out of her reverie. She looked up to Jihoo. The word mask had reminded her of the Macau scheme. **_"Jihoo-yah, I have a confession to make."_** He remained with his usual steadfast gaze. Ilana hoped he wouldn't be angry and dropped her gaze to the piano keys _._ _ **"I owe Gu JunPyo-ssi an apology."**_

 **** ** _\- "Wae, Sarang."_** She looked very worried, which in turn worried him.

 **** ** _\- "Na...lied to him...and Kim HyunJoong helped me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_** He wondered what his wife was talking about.

Ilana sighed. **_"When I was on the cruise the gang wanted to go into Macau and stay at Shinwa. They wouldn't let me pay and it would have been a lot of money, so...between Kim HyunJoong, Virginia, and we came up with the story that the Chairwoman of ILC group wanted to observe and study the resort's marketing and architecture. We asked for an invitation for one night on that premise."_**

 _Jihoo began to laugh, to Ilana's horror._

 _ **\- "Jeongmal! Jihoo doesn't believe me?"**_

Jihoo stopped playing to bring her forehead to his lips. **_"Saranghae."_** He grinned at his puzzled wife. **_"Ara, and JunPyo knows as well."_** **He continued despite her lost expression** ** _. "When it comes to business, JunPyo doesn't forget anything. He had you followed while you were there to make sure you weren't up to something that could detriment his business. When you did the marketing report for WooBin, your field rep used ILC group paper. JaeKyung knew about your company well to put two and two together. WooBin ran a background check on you."_** He thought Ilana's eyes were going to jump out of their sockets and brought her to lean on his shoulder. **_"Deh, Sarang, they knew everything about you and still loved you. Na refused to read what they found out. Na had my suspicions from your medical history but wanted you to tell me. When you had the flu and were delirious, Na had to break down and find out what happened. I called JunPyo, he told me they were all in one accord; you were the one for me. Na couldn't help agree."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo_** **,"** Ilana had tears in her eyes again.

 **-** ** _"Yah, na thought anae was going to sing with me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Ilana wiped her tears _._ _ **"Ready!"**_ She poised herself at the piano and they began to play. Ilana thanked the Lord again for bringing her to this point in her life and not giving up on her even when she turned her back on him.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, Republic of Korea_**

 ** _March 31, 2015_**

 _Harabeoji began to make the rounds picking up the three Seoulites. It was decided amongst HyunJoong, KyuJong, and Harabeoji that it would be best to have HyunJoong along when they picked up YoungSaeng. It would help soften the blow. The youngest was picked up first, then the senior. HyungJun eagerly exited the vehicle toward the door of his beloved Sunbae's apartment building._ ** _"Sunbae, it's me, let me in!"_** _The junior eagerly shouted over the intercom._

 __ _ **\- "Mwo?"**_ HyunJoong joked.

 ** _\- "It's Kim HyungJun, open up!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, you must be the one ex-President Yoon sent to pick me up. Do you have ID with you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae!"_**

HyunJoong took a moment to laugh hysterically before releasing the gate from his phone. **_"Arraso, pali!"_**

The elevator couldn't move fast enough for the man-child. He ran to the door, knocking loudly **.** ** _"Sunbae!"_** Maknae got a hold of HyunJoong in an exuberant bouncing hug.

 ** _\- "Yah! Take my duffle and I'll take my tux. I don't trust you with that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah said someone will press them for us. I can't wait to see her place, do you think it's huge? I want to ride a horse while I'm there. I can't believe a whole week without seeing the police headquarters. It'll be just like old times sake all of us together. Suzy said I could stay with them in their house..."_**

HyunJoong let his friend chatter away until arriving at the car. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo, Ex-President Yoon."_** HyunJoong bowed to the older man, while the driver took his things.

 _-_ _ **"HyunJoong-ssi may call me Harabeoji as does everyone else these days."**_

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida Harabeoji for inviting me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Ilana esteems you very much. Well, we're on our way to your chingu, how do you think he'll react?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo, ara he cares deeply for her and in the end, it will be about what makes her happy. Na saw this coming, if Ilana opened the eyes of her heart she would see Yoon Jihoo-ssi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo Sunbae? Na thought she treated them the same?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh but the trust was established early in the friendship and they have things in common that YoungSaeng and her don't."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish! Never mind, you don't need to know every detail!"_** HyunJoong removed his cap and struck the younger one on this head.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Hyeoung-deul never tell me anything!"_** This was HyungJun's lament at every gathering of his friends.

Harabeoji Chuckled, he had grown fond of the young one in the short time he'd been in the car. It seemed his friends never told him exactly who he was or whom Jihoo was. It all just added to the excitement _._ _ **"HyungJun-ah, they both suffered pain and loss in their childhood."**_

 __ _ **\- "Aww, that's so sad!"**_ _Maknae was about ready to cry._

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Snap out of it! I can't deal with you and YoungSeangie at the same time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Sunbae,_** **"** HyungJun sniffled.

They arrived at YoungSaeng's quarters, the driver went out to fetch YoungSaeng who registered confusion on his face as soon as he was greeted at the car by the ex-president. **_"Annyeong hasseyo, sir."_** He greeted him nervously.

 ** _\- "Harabeoji is fine, YoungSaeng-ssi is surprised to see me. All will be explained in the car."_**

 **** ** _\- Deh, sir...I mean Harabeoji."_** He pressed his lips together in nervousness and got in the car.

 **-** ** _"Surprise!_** **"** The other two shouted once YoungSaeng poked his head in the car.

 **-** ** _"Yah! M-mwo? What are you two doing here?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong, we're escorting Harabeoji to California. Daeback, majayo?"_** HyungJun's face was split with an ear to ear grin.

 **\- "** ** _I'm entertainment,"_** HyunJoong said. **_"Eeliwah,"_** he grabbed his friend by the arm and made him sit between HyungJun and him in the very back seat of the SUV.

 **-** ** _"Harabeoji, I don't understand, why me or why us?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's a specific request of my Granddaughter in law."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_** Still not comprehending.

 ** _\- "Jeogiyo Harabeoji, let's get him on the plane before he can run away,"_** HyunJoong said.

 ** _\- "Deh, na think that would be best."_**

 **** ** _\- "This is going to be so much fun!"_** HyungJun bounced in his seat.

HyunJoong slung his arm around his friend who had a brooding look about him. **_"Saengie-ah, this is going to be daeback. So we make a showing at a wedding and we have the rest of the week to enjoy the house or do whatever we want."_**

 **Giggles were heard from their Maknae.**

 ** _\- "Wedding?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry about it and enjoy the trip."_**

Arriving at the airport, everyone was already assembled, just waiting for Harabeoji and the other three men. _"Harabeoji-ah!"_ JunPyo bowed as did the others. **"** ** _Everyone's here, I'll let them know to board the luggage."_**

YoungSaeng had a bad feeling about all of this. HyunJoong still had a grip on him as if afraid to let go.

 ** _\- "YiHyun-ah!"_** Maknae went straight to his girlfriend and hugged her.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong!"_** KyuJong greeted. He was already standing next to Emily. " ** _Smile Hyeong, we're going on vacation_** **,"** KyuJong pinched YoungSaeng in the cheek. ** _"Wau, hyeong, you look great."_** KyuJong was trying to stall the inevitable blown fuse.

 ** _\- "Deh, he's lost his baby face. Na dongsaeng is all grown up now,"_** HyunJoong teased.

 **-** ** _"Yah! What's all this about!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Just relax Hyeong, let's have a good time. We'll explain everything on the plane."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kaja!"_** Gu JunPyo called before YoungSaeng could protest further.

 **** ** _\- "It's YoungSaeng-ah and me,"_** HyunJoong said. ** _"Everyone but Harabeoji has a date."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Harabeoji agreed. _**"Na think I'll sit and accompany this lovely agassi.**_ _" Harabeoji was talking to InHei._

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji! Je can't wait to see Ajussi and Imo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na imagine you will need a nap beforehand."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, she didn't sleep at all from the excitement,"_** JanDi said.

Everyone introduced themselves once on board. As soon as everyone was seated and buckled the stewardess gave the basic safety instructions.

They had been in the air for a while and no one had yet to explain what was going on. HyunJoong had fallen asleep which was no surprise. All the others were with their partners. The stewardess announced lunch but he wasn't hungry. He just wanted to know what he and the others were doing here.

Harabeoji placed a hand on YoungSaeng's shoulder. **_"I believe this is the explanation you're patiently awaiting."_** Harabeoji placed an envelope in YoungSaeng's hand.

YoungSaeng took the envelope, much like he would a squid, with a lot of hesitation. **_"Kansamnida,"_** not that he felt very thankful but it was the only appropriate response. When Harabeoji walked away, he opened two letters, one in Hangul and one in English.

 _Annyeong Oppa,_

 _I had no way of getting a hold of you Oppa. You said you didn't want anything to do with me until after your military. Mianhae, it's probably not the best time to tell you as you're en route but Oppa, I'm getting married._

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_** YoungSaeng dropped the letter onto his lap and closed his eyes. **_"So my suspicions...ani my fears were true."_** They'd been true all along, his Cinderella was someone else's. Tears clouded his vision momentarily. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he continued.

 _Oppa, be happy for me, juseyo. I can love freely now. The weight of depression and self-condemnation is gone. The Lord took it all away. Yes, Oppa, I've returned to the Lord and he is first in my life now. I owe everything to Him, who chose Jihoo for me. It was God's hand in all of this, arrayo. He has a purpose for our lives and I'd been fighting against that purpose all these years. Na would never choose to hurt you, my favorite Oppa, but how can I get married without you there? Juseyo? Don't be too angry at the guys. They were doing what they thought was best. Na can't wait to hug you. You owe me, anyway for running away._

 _Saranghae, I can't wait to see you._

 _Saengie's Cinderella._

 **** ** _\- "Pabo, you're not_** **my** ** _Cinderella anymore."_** He looked at the second sheet written in Hangul.

 _Heo YoungSaeng-ssi,_

 _Don't throw this letter away, juseyo. Anae has been through so much in this year that you've not spoken to her. If it weren't for Yesu she would not be with us today. Naega asking you for the love that you claim to have for her, come to the wedding. She was heartbroken when you said goodbye. Na had to give her a sedative on the plane. It's never been her intent to hurt you, her fears and inner scars were very real and you know that. Anieyo, I am not writing to scold you or gloat. Naega writing to tell you I know how you feel. I've been in your exact shoes and reacted in the same way hajiman je didn't lose her to a stranger. It was my best friend. I never thought I'd love again and the Lord brought me anae. When the time is right you never know who the Lord will bring for you. Chinchayo, araeyo it's hard. Hajiman it's not about you, in the end, it's about making sure she's happy._

 _\- Yoon Jihoo_

More tears slid down his face. Could the Doctor be telling the truth? Had he really been in the same situation? YoungSaeng looked back curiously, mind swirling, wondering if the woman he referred to was on the plain.

KyuJong noticed YoungSaeng looking around and decided to check on him **.** ** _"Emily, jamkkanmanyo,"_** he excused himself and walked over to his friend. **_"Hyeong, gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo, wae didn't you guys tell me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong can be stubborn when you set your mind to it, mianhaeyo. So? Are you going?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "We're staying at her house. Eottokhae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't disappoint her again. We were there for her when_** **you** ** _ran away and so was Uissa. What did you expect? It wasn't easy for her to get here. She denied her own feelings several times. They were registered in December but just now having their wedding. She ran away but Yesu brought her back. To him."_**

YoungSaeng's heart was bursting. He heard what KyuJong was saying, but he couldn't understand, not yet. His own feelings were in such turmoil. He knew it wasn't about him, it was about her but _he_ was also hurting. The Doctor didn't say how you were supposed to stop the hurting. He closed his eyes; HyunJoong had the right idea, sleep to escape the whirlwind of thoughts.

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

Two vans met the Seoul party at LAX, Shinwa never bothered with overflow airports. The New York gang would arrive later to Long Beach, Jaejoong rented a shuttle to pick them up.

 _ **\- "I'll be taking you to the hotel first,"**_ Brendon was in charge of that group and directed his conversation to Gu JunPyo.

 ** _\- "Sir, we will be heading to the residence,"_** the second driver addressed Harabeoji.

 ** _\- "Is it possible for me to go with the hotel group?"_** YoungSaeng asked. He wasn't ready to face her. A year and a twelve-hour flight just wasn't enough time to prepare his heart for what he knew would happen all along.

 **\- "** ** _Hyeong!"_** KyuJong was about to get angry. **"** ** _Na promised to bring you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, I'm not ready. I need more time. She'll understand,"_** he didn't believe that but he was being selfish at the moment.

 _-_ _ **"Hyeong, you better show up. You're supposed to be guarding ex-president Yoon, remember?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Let him be, KyuJong Uissa. He's been serving for a year now, he knows his responsibilities to his country."_** In other words, Harabeoji was telling him he had a responsibility to Ilana.

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji,_** **"** KyuJong walked away into the waiting van.

 **** ** _\- "Algesubnida, Ex-President Sir."_** YoungSaeng hopped in the front with the driver, the only available seat.

HyunJoong placed a comforting hand on KyuJong's back. **_"You tried, he'll snap out of it. He gets moody sometimes but he'll be back to his sweet otter self in no time."_**

 **** ** _\- "We only have until tomorrow afternoon."_**

 **-** ** _"Guys, we're leaving,"_** Emily was sent to fetch the two missing from their party. Harabeoji had already climbed into the van. ** _"Otter didn't come after all?"_** Emily called them all by their nicknames, it was easier for her.

 ** _\- "Jagiya, ani, he'll be there tomorrow, even if we have to send someone to kidnap him."_**

Ilana was a bundle of nerves. Nana was busy in the kitchen, making sure the food was coming along. No one ever performed to Nana's expectations without her constant monitoring. Ilana had done a sweep of the house with the other help, one male and one female. The rooms were in order: YiHyun and Emily will share a room, YoungSaeng and KyuJong in another and HyunJoong and Harabeoji each their own. HyungJun was going to crash with JungMin and Suzy as they had the extra room.

 **** ** _\- "Everyone will be here any minute,"_** Ilana was running downstairs as she realized the time. They had bought house slippers for their guests and visitors. Ilana had gotten so used to it in New York and with Jihoo that she implemented it at home. Nana didn't mind, it kept the floors cleaner longer. **"** ** _Kike!_** **"** Ilana realized he had just arrived and had his baggage with him. Forgetting she hadn't gone down to the last step, she tripped.

 **-** ** _"Sarang!"_** Jihoo was thankfully waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and caught her. ** _"You're not getting out of the wedding by breaking your leg."_**

 __ _ **\- "Andwae!"**_ She laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

 **-** ** _"Perhaps you'd better wrap her in bubble wrap,"_** Kike said.

 **-** ** _"I agree._** **"** Ilana was still in his arms and he kissed her back, not quickly.

Kike cleared his throat.

 **-** ** _"Mianhae_** **,"** Ilana giggled. _"_ ** _Bienvenido a casa, hermano_** __ _ **(**_ _ **welcome home, brother**_ _ **),"**_ Ilana kissed his cheek.

 **-** ** _"That's better,"_** he hugged her tightly and kissed her back.

The front door burst open and people began to file in. **_"They're here!"_** Ilana ran off, husband and brother forgotten. ** _"Guys! You made it! Hwan yong hamnida (welcome)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Princess!"_** HyungJun immediately ran and picked her up in his signature bear hug.

 **-** ** _"Nado bogoshipatso! Now, put me down!"_** Ilana turned to hug YiHyun. **_"I'm so glad you could come. You too, Emily."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wouldn't miss it,"_** Emily said. **_"Besides how often will I get to ride in a private plane?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong, agassi."_** KyuJong hugged her.

 **-** _ **"Ilana-ssi,"**_ HyunJoong bowed.

 **-** ** _"HyunJoong-ssi! Kansamnida, for coming. Yah! Do I have to worry about you?"_**

 __ _ **\- "A-anieyo, wae?"**_ He answered her nervously, he didn't want to have to explain about everything. She was one person who wasn't worried or disgusted with him.

 **-** ** _"Mollahyo..."_** **I** lana pretended to study him. **"...** _ **HyunJoong-ssi is too thin!"**_ She pinched his side where the guys had told her he was ticklish and ran off to the safety of Harabeoji.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** HyunJoong was trying not to laugh but couldn't help it. **_"Ilana-ssi cheats, Yoon Jihoo-ssi won't like me getting you back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Jihoo gave him a _'don't think about it look'_.

 **-** ** _"It's good to see these kids."_** Harabeoji placed a loving hand on Jihoo's shoulder. _**"Sohnnya (Granddaughter),"**_ he formally addressed Ilana. _"_ _ **Mannaseo bangawo (It's really good to see you)."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji!"_** She beamed with joy at her new Grandfather. _ **"Begopayo?"**_ A resounding yes followed. It was not unnoticed by Ilana that YoungSaeng wasn't amongst the party. _**"KyuJongie Oppa?"**_ KyuJong and Emily hung back to give Ilana the news.

 **-** ** _"He went to the hotel. Mianhae, he said he's not ready."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, at least you tried. Kansamnida."_**

When KyuJong and Emily had walked off, Jihoo watched Ilana's bright smile be replaced by a duller resigned version. He drew her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. **_"Gwenchana, Sarang. If he's like me, he'll be here. He has twenty-four hours to come around."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she took his hand as they followed the others. Kike had also gone in with them. HyungJun immediately latched on to him, while So YiHyun and Emily were a little star-struck between HyunJoong and Kike.

JungMin and Suzy were working and would be arriving just before the wedding coordinator arrived for a quick rehearsal. HyungJun and YiHyun went off to explore the grounds with a photographer's eye. Jihoo, KyuJong, and Emily sat chatting comfortably. Ilana ended up sitting next to HyunJoong and Kike who were still eating and trying to strike up an awkward conversation. Ilana didn't realize HyunJoong was actually a little shy.

 **-** ** _"You're happy,"_** Kike stated.

 **-** ** _"Deh, is it obvious?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Ilana-yah glows."_** HyunJoong teased.

 **-** ** _"Green?"_** That did it HyunJoong was in hysterics, while Kike looked at them puzzled. **_"Green is the color...his fans use at concerts."_** Ilana tried best to describe it. _**"They wave light sticks."**_ Ilana simulated a waving motion with her hand _._ **"** ** _I couldn't go to Mexico,"_** she pouted. **_"I got sick and now you're going to the military!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'll give you my best tomorrow at your wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Manita, chica_** ** _, you've been well?"_** I was touring so much these last six months, we've spoken maybe twice.

Ilana sighed, **_"no, I wasn't well Kike but I can thank the Lord, I'm fine now. All the bad has gone away and I owe Him all the praises. Without Him, we would not be having this wedding."_**

HyunJoong thought of his own circumstances and wished this trial to be over, his parents insisted he accept Ilana's invitation just to get out of the house and away from the media. **_"HyunJoong-ssi, gwenchana?"_** Ilana noticed he'd zoned out. **_"Chincha, you've lost weight. HyunJoong's Umma was so happy I called to invite you, Na thought she was going to cry. Is HyunJoong-ssi sad about going to the military?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh...anieyo...mollahyo - Na just wished I did more before going in."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not the end of the world, your fans will wait for you, majayo? Then you'll have even more fans."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae can always have a job as a wedding singer,"_** KyuJong teased.

 **-** _ **"I don't think you have anything to worry about,"**_ Kike said. **_"Your fans in South America and Central America haven't met you yet. They will be waiting. Let's do_** ** _Viña del Mar_** ** _, in_** ** _Chile_** ** _, together one day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! I'd rather watch Kim HyunJoong than Kike's half-naked dancers shaking their...bonbons."_**

 **** ** _\- "They are not half naked and that's the choreography for the song."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kike,_** ** _they do that in_** **every** ** _song."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Hóyeme chica, a quien estás criticando_** **** ** _(_** ** _Listen here girl, who are you criticizing_** ** _)_** ** _?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _A tus bailarinas_** **** ** _(_** ** _Your female dancer_** ** _s_** ** _)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kim HyunJoong_** ** _se quita la camisa y no me tutees_** **** ** _(_** ** _Kim HyunJoong removes his shirt and don't talk casually to me_** ** _)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "That's different and I can talk casually if I want!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo, are you sure you want to marry my sister?"_**

Emily was a little worried about the brother and sister quarrel but the guys were too busy laughing. HyunJoong was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes.

Jihoo stood and hugged his wife from behind leaning his head on top of hers. _**"Deh, hyeongnim, Na can't imagine a day without her by my side."**_

The sweet moment was broken up by JunPyo's booming voice. **_"Yah, can you guys do that on your own time?"_**

 __ _ **\- "JunPyo-ssi!"**_ _Ilana stood to greet them, not before sneaking a kiss to Jihoo's cheek._ _ **"JanDi-ah! InHei-ah, give Imo a hug."**_ The child giggled but was suddenly shy and hung back _._ _ **"Arraso, I see how it is. Na won't introduce you to Isabel, she's your Unnie, I think."**_ JeongYul wasn't as bashful and came forward with a huge grin to hug Ilana _._ _ **"Thank you JeongYul, you're getting to be nomu yippeun, like Appa."**_

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, eotteohke jinaeseyo?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Jaljinaeyo, YiJeong-ssi,"**_ Ilana said as she hugged his wife _._ _ **"Are your rooms to your liking? JunPyo, it's not Shinwa, we're only an inn, not a resort but it's comfortable."**_

JanDi gave her husband a hard look in warning to be kind to Ilana.

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo,"**_ he said a little embarrassed all of a sudden _._ _ **"Gwenchanayo! Choahyo. Deh, everything is satisfactory so far. Gomawoyo."**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo, I'm returning the favor. I owe JunPyo-ssi, don't I?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Waeyo?!"**_ JunPyo feigned ignorance.

Ilana smiled, gratefully _,_ _ **"kansamnida Gu JunPyo-ssi."**_

 _ **\- "Na told Sarang they loved you,"**_ Jihoo whispered in her ear.

 __ _ **\- "Saranghaeyo,"**_ Ilana whispered back.

 _ **\- "Chincha?! Are you two at it again?"**_ JunPyo rolled his eyes as a secret smile tugged at his lips. He was very happy for his friend _._

 _-_ _ **"Deh, I thought WooBin and JaeKyung were the show off couple,"**_ YiJung added.

 **** ** _\- "Arraso! Arraso! Begopayo?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Ilana-yah, don't listen to them,"**_ _GaEul said._ _ **"We ate at the hotel, the food was excellent."**_

JanDi was peeking at the delicious-looking food. _"_ _ **Na will try a little bit,"**_ she eagerly took a plate not being able to resist the delicious looking food in front of her and had suddenly forgotten they had just eaten. After all these years her metabolism was just as fast.

The second group hadn't been there long when more voices were heard, the New York group had arrived. **_"Hey, nice place,"_** Jaejoong said.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Tía_** _ **! Ajussi!"**_ Isabel ran to them breaking the awkward moment when everyone, other than Jaejoong, realized Ilana was not who they thought she was. Isabel bowed to Jihoo but ran straight for a hug from Ilana. **_"_** ** _Preciosa muñeca_** **** ** _(_** ** _Precious doll_** ** _), you've gotten so big! I have a friend for you._** **"** Ilana took her hand, leading her to InHei and JeongYul. **_"InHei-ah, JeongYulie-ah, Isabel inmnida. She's six."_**

 __ _ **\- "Annyeong hasseyo, unnie,"**_ _InHei bowed._

 _-_ _ **"Will Noona play with us?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Guerae!"_**

Ilana wondered where the kids could play, she didn't own kids movies; she was raised on MGM musicals and such _._ _ **"If you promise not to harm my babies and goyangi, I have a few stuffed animals in my room."**_

 **** ** _\- "I brought Isabelle too,"_** Isabel retrieved her doll from a chair.

 **-** ** _"I'll show them to the room,_** **"** Jihoo said.

 ** _\- "I'll walk with you_** **,"** Jaejoong followed, along with the kids and their babysitter.

Ilana turned to Abigaíl and they both began to cry.

 **-** ** _"I missed you!_**

 **** ** _\- "Me too!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! What about us?"_** ShiYoon called out.

\- **_"Deh! ShiYoon-ssi, nomu bogoshipatso! All of you!"_** Ilana began dispensing hugs amidst her tears. **_"Miahnae, I had to leave like that, it wasn't planned."_**

 **\- "** ** _This is a really nice house, Ilana,"_** Uee complimented.

 _-_ _ **"Deh, are you a secret chaebol or something?"**_ Ilwoo teased. The home was modest but definitely not your average house.

 ** _\- "Something like that but please, I'm still Ilana and always have been. Although my life is richer now than what it was, I have the Lord and my love by my side."_** Ilana was smiling and she was sure she was bright red.

 **-** ** _"Nope, I don't think that's the same Ilana,"_** Shancai laughed.

- ** _"Deh, it's always been in her; sarang just had to bring it out."_** A voice came from the corner of the dining room. HyunJoong and Kike had moved over to where KyuJong and Emily sat. They had all been watching the reunion with amusement.

 ** _\- "Omo, omo, omo!"_** Uee's eyes grew twice their size in the span of a few seconds. ** _"Ilana-yah is that...and him...?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oops, mianhae! My other chingu are off exploring but this is Kim KyuJong, his girlfriend Emily Wells, and their friend Kim HyunJoong. I think he sings or something like that, majayo?"_** Ilana teased. **_"Ah, nae pabo Oppa, Enrique."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong hasseyo,"_** HyunJoong and KyuJong stood immediately and bowed.

 **-** ** _"Ignore nae yeoja chingu, Kim YuJin. Ilwoo indmida, manaseh bangobsumnida,"_** He bowed. **"** ** _Chinguya, Shancai inmnida,_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _inminida."_**

The girls all stood transfixed, Jaejoong didn't have their hesitation. **_"Ah, this is your Oppa, no wonder he never showed his face._** ** _"Jaejoong Kim, nice to meet you."_**

 **-** ** _"It's good to meet all my sister's friends."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Chica_** ** _,"_** Abigaíl took Ilana by the arm, _"_ _ **you have explaining to do."**_

Ilana laughed. **_"I met Kim HyunJoong before I even knew who he was and Kike and I grew up together. My Godparents were his group's managers. They came to live here after my parents passed away,"_** she shook off the memory. **_"But Shancai, Huaze Lei wasn't able to come?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, he was already scheduled to be in Japan with a group."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you for coming, really! It was short notice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well, since your fiancé pulled strings, it was really easy,"_** Uee had recovered from her shell shock.

Jihoo and Jaejoong escorted the kids and babysitter to Ilana's room. _"_ _ **Orenmanida, eotteohke jinaeseyo (Long time no see, how are you)?"**_

 **\- "Ja** ** _ljinaeyo,"_** Jihoo responded with a smile on his face.

 **** ** _\- "Love suits you both. I can see everything is well. Ilana has been well?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, those weeks we were apart...mollah, she went through so much. But all that's gone. Yesu gave us a miracle. Na could have lost her forever."_** Jihoo explained to Jaejoong briefly what he found out upon their reunion.

It was getting late, the rehearsal had gone off with more laughter than rehearsing. Once JungMin and Suzy arrived, the chaos doubled. WooBin and JaeKyung had stayed at the hotel as JaeKyung wasn't feeling well after their flight. Harabeoji had retired to his room and most of her friends were outside. The tables and chairs had all been erected, while the flowers and the rest of the decor wouldn't be arriving until morning. Their wedding clothes were pressed and ready to go as were the rest of her guests. The hotel guests had also left; Brendon was still not back as some of Jihoo's guests had not arrived. He would be exhausted but at least he could sleep in. The wedding didn't start until four and they had two shuttles and the carriage to bring people to the wedding from the hotel. They weren't worried about the number of cars in the neighborhood as seventy-five percent of their guests were staying at the hotel. Her friends would be helping with parking if needed. Jihoo and Ilana made their escape to their room. Everything was ready, except for YoungSaeng. Ilana prayed that he'd be able to come, then she would know he was still her Oppa.

They decided to preserve western tradition and sleep in separate rooms so the groom didn't see the bride before the wedding _._ _ **"Jalja Sarang,"**_ Jihoo kissed her softly.

 **-** ** _"Jalja,"_** she frowned _._ _ **"Na won't see you until the wedding."**_

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, I'll call often. This time tomorrow night we'll officially be husband and wife, witnessed in front of friends, family, and God. Youngwonee Sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na want that, youngwonee. Everything is right, everything is where it's supposed to be. Na didn't want to think that far ahead because Na was scared but now Na want to be greedy and don't want to lose one day without you by my side."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado, nae sarang,"_** Jihoo picked her up and kissed her, savoring the kiss.

\- **_"Shouldn't you two be getting rest?_** **"** Kike had come to find his room and startled the pair.

- ** _"We're going,"_** Jihoo kissed her one more time _._ _ **"Jalja nae sarang."**_

 **** ** _\- "Jalja,"_** Ilana walked in her room a pretty shade of pink.

 _-_ _ **"Her friends will be up all night. I think they are planning some sort of surprise for the wedding."**_

 **** ** _\- "I don't put it past them, hyeongnim, Jalja."_**

 **** ** _\- "Thank you for loving her and waiting for her."_**

Jihoo hadn't gone into detail but told him they had already registered their marriage but she still wasn't ready to take their marriage further _._ _ **"Anieyo, na count it a blessing to know the Lord loves us so much, that he went through so much to bring us together. What are a few weeks?"**_ Jihoo walked into his room.

* * *

 ** _April 1, 2015_**

It was almost time Jihoo stood smiling to himself in about another hour they would be officially joined together. _**"What God has joined together, let no one separate."**_ He believed that with all his heart. They were separated for nine weeks and yet the Lord brought her right back to him, where she belonged.

 _ **\- "I recognize that grin,"**_ Jaejoong said.

 **** ** _\- "Nado,"_** JunPyo also walked up to his friend _._ _ **"The last F4 to take this walk, chukahae."**_

 **** ** _\- "Nana said Ilana wasn't in her room this morning,"_** Kike also joined the conversation. **_"Would you know where she was?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, that's the grin, I recognized,"_** Jaejoong laughed ** _. "It's okay Enrique-ssi, they've been legally married since December."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo Uissa, groomsmen, I need some pictures of you. Harabeoji is waiting in the study."_** HyungJun came up to them.

Jihoo gave his friends an annoyed look and walked off, ignoring the gaggle of laughter behind him.

Ilana had a similar smile on her face as So YiHyun snapped pictures of Nana fussing over her.

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Chica_** ** _, what's that smile about?"_** Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"I've seen that smile, Abi-ssi, she's thinking of her soon to be husband."_** Suzy put in.

 _ **\- "Keep thinking of him,"**_ _YiHyun said. "_ _ **I love that smile."**_

 **** ** _\- "Nana, I heard Unnie wasn't in her room this morning,"_** Suzy said mischievously.

Nana just smiled, Ilana turned bright red and the other three began to laugh uncontrollably.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Chica_** ** _, where were you last night?"_** Abigaíl gave her a light pinch.

- ** _"YiHyun Unnie, it's getting late, we're taking_** ** _a few pictures outside, majayo?"_** Ilana asked abruptly.

 ** _\- "Deh! Let me ask our guard."_** WooBin was standing watch to make sure Jihoo didn't get to see his bride before the wedding and also to make sure Ilana didn't escape. JaeKyung was outside greeting guests with Harabeoji and Kike, now that their picture session was done.

Ilana let her mind wander, remembering what had happened in the morning. She woke up close to dawn and was unable to sleep. Her bed felt cold without Jihoo next to her and not thinking that she was wearing shorts, she took Joy next door. They carefully snuggled in next to a dead to the world, Jihoo. He immediately wrapped his arms around her in instinct and they slept another four hours.

Ilana woke to his mouth claiming hers and his hands roving her bare thigh. His tickles were sending little bursts of electricity up and down her body, making her tremble in weakness. She didn't know when his mouth had left hers and was now on her neck burning, searing her flesh as it traveled down to her shoulder, lowering the strap to her tank top. His hand had moved under her shirt teasing her bare stomach and deliberately grazing her breasts. She was lost in his kisses and touch.

Jihoo too was in a daze. Upon the verge of consciousness, he felt her warmth next to him and her sleepy morning scent made her irresistible to him. He wanted to kiss her, steal a quick kiss but she was just too beautiful to stop at that. He needed her as close to him as possible. Effortlessly, he rolled with her on top of him and sat up, making her straddle him. He claimed her mouth again; she wasn't denying him anything. Her hands caressed his neck and chest, while his hands were taking advantage of her bare legs.

Ilana was suddenly conscious of Jihoo's most noticeable desire and yet couldn't tear herself away from his kisses. Jihoo's hand had moved to her back and the other to her neck and upper chest. The hand on her back was raising her shirt with full intent of removing it when a knock on the door, sent Ilana scrambling off his lap. He recovered enough to pull her to his chest and make a shushing sound.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Niños, ya levantarse, ahorita les traigo desayuno_** **** ** _(_** ** _Kids, it's time to get up, I'll bring breakfast_** ** _)."_**

They waited about a minute and Jihoo began to laugh silently.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** Ilana whispered loudly and struck at his chest.

Jihoo pecked at her pouting lips, she was bright red _and her heart that had been strumming with desire was now thumping in shock._ _ **"Deh, Sarang, go to your room before you're late for your hair and makeup."**_

Ilana would have been the happiest bride in the entire world, except for the fact that she was going to walk down the aisle knowing her special Oppa was not there to be happy for her. Not because he was unavoidably detained but because he needed to keep his distance from her.

The guests were already seated, thanks to their handsome escorts. Harabeoji had just left his Grandson's side and honored Nana, by escorting her personally down the aisle, as there were no Mothers to provide that service for. Jaejoong, JunPyo, YiJung, Jihoo, and Pastor JaeRim took their positions, waiting patiently for the bride. Jihoo smiled brighter than anyone knew he could. Yes, it was the best day of his life, he and his lovely wife would receive their blessing today and start their journey as husband and wife. Harabeoji and he had a minute to themselves just before walking out.

 **-** ** _"Child, abeoji cannot be here to see you today but may God, our creator bless this union. I pray that there be no more tears for the two of you. You've been blessed by the Lord as he has handpicked your bride. You've taught this old man what it is to have hope and faith and peace that only Yesunim can give. Saranghaeyo child from the day you were born and now and into the future when your own children come."_**

Though he smiled, tears ran down Jihoo's eyes. Haraboji gave his Grandson a back pounding hug.

Jihoo waited for his bride, praising God for the day.

 ** _\- "You're on, girl, let's go!"_** WooBin had heard from the wedding coordinator and relayed the message to Ilana; Kike and she had just taken a few pictures at the foot of the stairs.

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Lista_** **** ** _(_** ** _ready_** ** _)?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Three months late, but yes, I'm ready,"**_ Ilana was all smiles.

Kike kept looking behind his shoulder but Ilana was too busy looking forward to look back. Kike walked slowly, Ilana thought he didn't want her to trip in her dress.

The girls were going ahead of Ilana, Abigaíl first, then Suzy in a cerulean blue strapless crinkly crepe, cocktail length dress with a draped bodice and sweetheart neckline. The gathered skirt wrapped around cascading into a slight hi-low hem skirt. They each carried a bouquet of white long-stemmed calla lilies wrapped in a burgundy ribbon. Isabel and InHei followed giggling and tossing burgundy rose petals. Their tea length dresses, in white organza over satin, were adorned with a cerulean floral sash at the waist.

YoungSaeng had fought his stubborn resolve all night and all morning. He had stared at himself in his dress uniform that he had pressed upon arrival. Sooner or later he would put one foot in front of the other and go to the wedding. Harabeoji's words had not left him.

 ** _\- "He's been serving for a year now, he knows his responsibilities..."_**

Yes, he knew his responsibilities. He promised to come back a better Oppa and chingu if she would just give him the time away. She had done that most likely thinking he hated her. His body was ahead of his mind or was it his mind acting independently from his body. He was dressed and ready two hours before the wedding. Knowing there was transportation to and from the wedding, he just couldn't get his feet to move. He told her to be happy and now that she was, he was deliberately making her sad.

Perhaps it was time to finally say goodbye to her. He made a last-minute call about forty-five minutes before the wedding. Arriving at the lobby, he found out the shuttles were both gone and the carriage would be leaving as well but the girl was nowhere to be found. YoungSaeng was ready to call a cab when he spotted a girl crossing the street nonchalantly with a milkshake in hand, wearing an antique dress. He ran to her, **_"I need to get to the wedding ASAP, please!"_** He had startled her and they both stood in the middle of the street until she saw the opposing light turn yellow.

 **** ** _\- "Come on!"_** She couldn't run in the shoes she wore and wanted to yell at him and ask if he couldn't have shown up fifteen minutes earlier. Weddings never start on time, so personally, she wasn't in a hurry but he obviously was. They would not get there right at four, traffic was heavier now with schools having already let out.

Kike had stalled the girls a few times before they walked down the aisle, but he couldn't stall any longer as Ilana was getting suspicious and the wedding coordinator frustrated. This was it, the _Pachelbel cannon_ was beginning; HyunJoong on the keyboard and JungMin on the flute.

YoungSaeng was running through the house, startling everyone. At least they were kind enough to point the way. The music had begun just as he got to the edge of the garden and he put a hand on Kike's shoulder as the lattice doors flew open.

 **** ** _\- "I'm here,"_** YoungSaeng was just a little winded.

 **** ** _\- "Oppa!_**

 **** ** _\- "It took you long enough!"_** Kike yelled.

Ilana didn't know to hug him to pieces or stare just stare with a grin and tears threatening to spill over.

The music kept playing over and over waiting for the bride to make her way down the aisle. Murmurs were starting as they were in plain sight and everyone wondered what was going on, including Ilana.

 ** _\- "Gentleman, the groom is waiting, do we need to have this conversation now?"_** The wedding coordinator, WooBin, and YiJung had rushed over to see what the hold up was.

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah, gwenchana?"_** YiJung asked while WooBin gave Kike a questioning look. Kike responded with a nod of the head indicating everything was fine.

 ** _\- "Mollahyo YiJung-ssi,"_** Ilana laughed cried.

 **-** ** _"You're going to ruin your makeup,"_** the coordinator took out a cotton square and dabbed at Ilana's eyes, then followed with translucent powder.

The music had stopped, it'd been about five minutes. **"** ** _Whatever's going on, you have a second to resolve it; I'm starting the music."_** She dialed JungMin's number.

YoungSaeng bowed, then took Ilana's arm _._ _ **"Eeliwah (Come on), Cinderella,**_ ** _Oppa's walking you down the aisle."_** Ilana didn't move for a second as she closed her eyes and thanked the Lord for making her the happiest bride ever.

 **-** ** _"Yah, I know I'm handsome but you don't have to faint."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pfft, mollah (whatever)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Did Oppa give Ilana permission to use banmal?"_** Ilana ignored his complaint as they walked down the aisle.

She beamed, eyes on Jihoo and her favorite Oppa at her side, everything was perfect.

Jihoo watched her walking towards him, should he be worried about YoungSaeng? He would but her eyes were on him as she walked with that sweet smile that lit up her entire face. Her eyes danced with glee as if she would be dancing or running down the aisle given the chance. She was so beautiful, her hair was down, the way he liked it. It was half gathered, only enough to keep it out of her face, in large curls and tiara at the top (the one HyungJun had given her. Her sweetheart dress was covered in lace, keeping her shoulders and arms from getting too cold in the afternoon breeze.

They had arrived at the front, Jihoo moved to step to the right of Ilana.

 __ _ **\- "Dear friends and family, with great affection for Jihoo and Ilana, we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage. As followers of Jesus Christ, we believe that God created marriage. In Genesis, it says: 'It is not good for man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him'. Jihoo and Ilana as you prepare to take these vows, give careful thought and prayer, for as you make them you are making an exclusive commitment one to the other for as long as you both shall live. Your love for each other should never be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is to endure until death parts you. As God's children, your marriage is strengthened by your obedience to your Heavenly Father and His Word."**_ _Pastor JaeRim opened in prayer and the guests were then seated._

Ilana neither heard nor saw anything besides Jihoo standing there. Likewise, YoungSaeng was just trying to concentrate on not crying.

Neither noticed the baby and mantis sneaking closer to them. Kike also was creeping in their direction until they were directly behind them. _**"Who gives this woman to be married?"**_ Pastor JaeRim also wondered what they were up to.

 _ **\- "Her favorite Oppa does."**_

 **** ** _\- "We do!"_** The other three shouted all at once making Ilana jump.

- ** _"Mianhae, I'm her favorite Oppa too_** **,"** KyuJong kissed her cheek and gave her a quick hug.

 **-** ** _"Yah, I thought I was your favorite!"_** HyungJun, who was standing next to KyuJong, kissed her other cheek and lifted her up with his hug.

 **-** ** _"Oppa! Put me down!"_** Ilana laughed as the tears were overflowing.

HyungJun released her and Kike kissed and hugged her. **_"Hoye, se te olvidó que yo soy tu hermano favorito (_** ** _Hey! Did you forget_** **I** ** _was your favorite brother_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No,"_** Ilana laughed. _"_ _ **You're my very first favorite Oppa."**_

 **** ** _\- "Moksanim (Pastor),"_** KyuJong said. _"_ _ **I think it's safe to say, she's been given."**_

YoungSaeng kissed her forehead for old time's sake and not caring who was watching, drew her in for a long-overdue hug. The waterworks had begun for both.

Amidst the laughter, YoungSaeng took her hand, placing it into Jihoo's waiting hand and bowed _._ _ **"Arrayo Yoon Jihoo-ssi makes her happy and deh, it's all about that. To see this smile on her face is...well...you know."**_

 **-** ** _"Deh, arrayo. Kansamnida, you've completed her day,"_** Jihoo said and meant it.

Ilana smiled a bit shyly after the crazy display from her friends and Kike. **_"Saranghaeyo,"_** Jihoo mouthed.

 ** _\- "Na do saranghaeyo,"_** Ilana mouthed back.

Suzy adjusted her cathedral length train and Ilana handed her the burgundy rose and white calla lily bouquet.

The bouquet had miraculously not gotten dropped in all the hugging.

The bride and groom wore their biggest smiles. **_"Jihoo and Ilana,"_** Pastor Jonathan began. **"I'm honored to be a part of this day. I'm honored to be a part of all weddings but it's always a special treat...a blessing when I can definitely say, the Lord has brought you two together. Jihoo knows without a doubt, Ilana is the helper that God made especially for him. He...,"** gesturing to Jihoo, _"_ _ **...born in the Republic of Korea; Ilana was born here, in this home, in the county of Los Angeles, California. Both lost your parents at a young age..,"**_

Ilana looked at Jihoo a little sadly. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb _. "_ _ **Gwenchana,"**_ he mouthed. She smiled back, assuring him, she was fine.

 **-** ** _"...both began a journey that would take you to New York. Little did Jihoo know that he would meet the love of his life there. Ilana who had gone through a very rough road thought she could never love or at least never marry but the Lord had other plans for you. I met Ilana as she tried to run away from love. The enemy had convinced her she was unworthy of God's love, much less Jihoo's. The Lord rescued her from the mire, didn't let her sink, delivered her from the enemy, and from the deep waters and brought her right back to Jihoo. So I know that their love won't be diminished by difficult circumstances. Why? Because they've faced the great challenge of being apart for three months and near-death experiences; despite it all they are standing here today. Jihoo was strengthened by our Father in Heaven and His perfect Word. Ilana too, obeyed His calling that led her back to Seoul, not knowing if Jihoo would still be waiting for her but because the Lord told her to go, she went and was rewarded. They know how to put the Lord first in their lives and have seen the fruit of it."_**

Pastor JaeRim continued with a pledge for their lives. **_"I want you two to pledge something to each other and I know it won't be difficult as you are already living it. 1 Peter 4:8 says above all; love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins_** **.** ** _Jihoo and Ilana will you make this pledge to each other?"_**

The bride and groom looked at each other _,_ _ **"we do!"**_ They said in one voice.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana, you told me this is your favorite verse. I know that you have been on the receiving end of that love and knowing that whatever your sins, they were forgiven in love. The verse goes on, 'offer hospitality to one another without grumbling. Jihoo, when Ilana is pregnant and wants kimbap in the middle of the night, you'll go out and get it for her without complaints."_** Ilana suppressed her giggles with her hand. Jihoo had no problem agreeing with the Pastor. **"** ** _This is my final charge to you: 'Each of you should use whatever gift you have received to serve others, as faithful stewards of God's grace in its various forms'. This includes serving each other, do you agree?"_** After hearing their confirmation he said, ** _"Jihoo and Ilana have prepared their own vows:"_**

 **Jihoo** ** _:_** _Sarang, I don't know how I found favor with Yesu. He has blessed me with the love of my life, nae burgundy rose and I didn't know how happy my heart could be. Na want to work together with you in God's service in accordance to His perfect will. No matter what life brings our way, I promise to always love you and be faithful to you for as long as we both live. As it is written in Ephesians 5, I will submit myself to you and I vow to show you the same kind of love as Yesu showed the church when He died for her. You are now bone of my bone and flesh of my flesh. And in the sight of God, we are now one."_ Jihoo thought she had been a part of him for so long, yet what would it be like when they were truly joined as one. She would be an extension of his own flesh and bone. Yes, he couldn't wait for that type of physical and spiritual union, even closer than what they were now.

 **Ilana:** _Sarang, nae sarang," Ilana began with slightly shaky voice," I don't know how I found favor with Yesu. He has blessed me with the love of my life, nae special chingu and I didn't know what joy was until you came into my life. Na want to work together with you in God's service in accordance with His perfect will. No matter what life brings our way, I promise to always love you and be faithful to you for as long as we both live. As it is written in Ephesians 5, I will submit myself to you as unto Christ. I will love, honor, and obey you as the head of our home. I will build you up when life weighs you down. I will encourage you to walk into God's purpose for your life. You are now my husband, my lover, my protector, and my friend. And in the sight of God, we are now one."_ Yes, she was done trying to do things on her own, from now on she had Jihoo to be her lead. She didn't have to struggle alone anymore because he would be at her side for all her needs, her worries and her joys. Likewise, she'd be his helper to be there to encourage and lift him up whenever he needed.

 ** _\- "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, Jihoo you may place the ring on the finger of your bride."_**

Taking the ring from JunPyo and placing it on Ilana's finger, ** _"with this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee honor and all my worldly goods I thee share."_**

Ilana took the ring from Suzy and placed it on Jihoo's finger, repeating the exact same vow.

Jihoo and Ilana chose to demonstrate their unity in marriage with God and each other with the chord of three strands. Jaejoong handed it to Jihoo, who held it by the ring, while Ilana began to braid it. The gold strand represents God and His majesty. The purple strand represents the groom and his life. The white strand represents the bride and her life.

Ilana smiled, though the tears fell freely. She was ready where she wasn't before; to give herself fully to the man the Lord had chosen for her as husband and lover. To become one with him was her desire, to be forever united in heart, soul, and body.

HyunJoong began to sing as Ilana tied the cord _:_ _ **"I want to give everything of me if it were for you…**_ ** _"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ecclesiastes 4:12 reads, 'Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken'. Jihoo and Ilana together with God can safeguard their marriage from attacks from this world and the spiritual realm."_**

Ilana sniffled thinking of the attacks of both worlds that had nearly killed her. She thought she had to stand alone but she knew better now.

Pastor JaeRim then pronounced them husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Jihoo reached out to wipe her tears.

Closing in prayer, Pastor JaeRim asked God to bless and keep the marriage, to protect and guide them and reward them for their faithfulness.

Jihoo and Ilana had gotten lost in each other again and scarcely heard the closing prayer. Their eyes communicated a love language of their own. Ilana ducked her head shyly, but couldn't keep her gaze away for very long.

JaeRim played with them for a little while, keeping quiet for about thirty seconds without Jihoo and Ilana even noticing _._ _ **"Friends and family, I think our new husband and wife are no longer amongst us,"**_ he teased.

This woke them up as they both looked at the Pastor.

 **-** ** _"Now that I have your attention, Jihoo…you may kiss your bride."_**

Ilana was already blushing as he put a hand on her cheek. Bending his face to hers which was much easier in her almost four-inch heels, he nibbled her lips agonizingly slow before covering them completely. Her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him closer.

Their friends erupted in cheers and whistles, while the elders smiled and clapped.

Jihoo ended the kiss reluctantly and placed his forehead to hers _._ _ **"Nomu saranghaeyo,"**_

 **** ** _\- "Nomu nomu saranghaeyo."_**

Once he thought the kiss was done and safe to proceed, Pastor JaeRim introduced, truly for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Yoon.

Jihoo snuck in one more quick kiss before Suzy handed Ilana her bouquet and HyunJoong and JungMin began the _wedding march._ Jihoo took Ilana's arm and walked with his wife back down the aisle.

* * *

 ** _Reception to follow my dears, you would have killed me if I didn't produce a wedding this week._**


	100. Reception and Wedding Night Do Over

**_***Warning*** some rated material in the second half. This was my first venture into that type of scene. Please be kind, I'd never written anything like that before._**

 ** _Wedding/Reception playlist:_**

* * *

 ** _April 1, 2015_**

The recessional ended and once HyungJun and YiHyun were done taking pictures of the Wedding party pairs, JunPyo and Suzy quickly sprung apart; both blushing in awkwardness. **_"Kansamnida_** **,"** JunPyo was still a gentleman and bowed even if he felt strange taking another woman's arm that wasn't his wife.

 _-_ _ **"Ah, anieyo, Gu JunPyo-ssi,"**_ Suzy replied, glad that they no longer had to link arms.

 **** ** _\- "Bride and Groom! Wedding party! Let's go over to the cottage garden by the chapel. We don't need too many pictures because Jihoo and Ilana already took them. I just want a few with the wedding party and the kids,"_** HyungJun got everyone's attention. When it came to taking the perfect picture, he could channel all his energy to the task at hand.

The rest of the party followed the photographers but Jihoo and Ilana were in their own happy bubble, not paying attention.

 **** ** _\- "Anae, saranghaeyo."_** Jihoo had drawn Ilana into his arms and placed a few playful kisses on her face.

Smiling brightly, she hugged him tightly, resting her head under his chin, **"** ** _kansamnida, nae sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "For loving me, for waiting for me, for trusting me to come back and not giving up hope,_** **"** her voice was thick with emotion.

Jihoo raised her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

Jaejoong and Abigaíl walked slower than the others. She had just started the last trimester of her pregnancy and the baby liked to sit right on one of her nerves, making it sometimes difficult to walk. Jaejoong realized that Jihoo and Ilana were no longer beside them. He took a look behind him and saw the newlywed couple stealing kisses. **_"Jagiya, wait for me. I need to go grab our Sinbuwa and Sinlang or you'll never get to sit down."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, they're so sweet! You were just as bad at our wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's different,"_** he winked at his wife. Walking to the couple who was clueless, he placed a hand on both their backs.

Ilana pulled away, cheeks beginning to stain pink. Jihoo just looked at his ex-colleague in annoyance.

 **** ** _\- "Hyeongbunim!"_** Ilana scolded.

 ** _\- "If you two haven't noticed, we're walking towards the cottage garden."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh,"_** Ilana tried not to giggle but she took a glance at her husband and he had that twinkle in his eye that no one but she could see. It was her undoing and the mirth spilled over.

Jihoo kissed her once more, just because he loved her smiling face and everything about her and it was an excuse. Not that he needed one. _**"Sarang, eeliwah before Jaejoong Uissa complains more.**_ _"_

They picked up Abigaíl on the way and headed to the garden. **_"_** ** _Chica, I praise God to see you smiling like that."_**

Ilana looked at her husband and smiled _._ _ **"I do too; I never thought it was possible to be this content."**_

Arriving at the garden, HyungJun immediately maneuvered everyone to where he wanted them for the formal shots, irritating JunPyo many times. Maknae ignored him and continued to work; he even positioned the two flower girls with their arms casually resting on JeongYul's shoulders. Isabel was reluctant at first but the Maknae's boyish charm won her over quickly.

Thankfully they didn't have too many pictures to take as the Bride and Groom kept getting lost in their bubble and not paying attention to instructions which led to uncontrolled laughter amongst everyone. **_"Wedding party is dismissed,"_** HyungJun announced. " ** _Gu JunPyo-ssi, can you tell Harabeoji and Halmoni I need them at the fountain, juseyo?"_** JunPyo gave the photographer a glare for daring to order him around and walked off.

 **** ** _\- "Appa!"_** InHei called _._ _ **"Can Isabel Unnie and I go find Harabeoji and Halmoni?"**_ The kids already loved Nana as she had baked cookies just for them.

 ** _\- "InHei-ah, take Umma with you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Appa! Isabel Unnie, kaja."_**

Isabel looked at her parents for approval _._ _ **"Arraso, I agree with Gu JunPyo-ssi, don't wander around the property without an adult,"**_ Jaejoong said.

That was all the girls needed and JeongYul as well, to take off running. If anyone was watching, they'd see the soft smile of a parent's love for their children on the faces of the three adults. Jaejoong stopped walking and kissed his wife, with a hand on her midsection. JaeWook protesting that his Mother had stopped walking and that his Father's hand was stopping her gave him a high kick. The husband and wife broke apart laughing _._ _ **"Yah JaeWook nae adeul, don't you think Appa should get some quality time with Umma too?"**_

Abigaíl laughed as she felt the baby moving. JaeWook and his Appa had a special relationship. It was almost as if the baby liked to tease his Father whenever he wanted some intimate time with his Mother _._ _ **"JaeWook, be nice to Appa."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Jaejoong spoke to Abigail's bump _._ _ **"Jagiya, are you hungry? Let's go find the others and get appetizers."**_

 **** ** _-"That sounds good; I'm thirsty too."_** Pregnancy made her crave ice-cold water. At home and at the hospital she had a pitcher of water in the refrigerator and would pour it over ice whenever she was thirsty.

Now by the fountain, Ilana took advantage to splash Jihoo _._ _ **"Ah, chincha?"**_ Jihoo dipped his own hand in the water and was about to flick her with water.

 _ **\- "Uissanim, not the hair!"**_ YiHyun called out in warning.

He flicked her face just lightly and took his handkerchief to dab gently at her face. Ilana kissed his cheek in thanks, which he wasn't satisfied with and pecked her lips right back **.** ** _"Unnie, there's enough of the spray gel in here to keep the curls for days."_**

Jihoo was thinking how he couldn't wait to mess up those curls.

Ilana felt his gaze on her _._ _ **"Sarang?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** he smiled and then teased her lips making her blush.

Nana and Harabeoji made their appearance. **_"Niños, que bendición verlos casar_** **** ** _(_** ** _Kid's, what a blessing it is to see you wed_** ** _)."_** Nana squeezed them in her arms and letting go caressed both their faces with her slightly callused hands from all her hard work.

 **** ** _\- "Gracias_** **** ** _(_** ** _Thank you_** ** _), Nana."_** Ilana was in danger of crying again.

 _ **\- "Halmoni, kansamnida**_ **."** Jihoo too felt a bond with this woman. She knew before either he or Ilana that some sort of friendship would form.

 _ **\- "Chukahae, adeul (son),"**_ Harabeoji said in an even gruff voice due to the emotions he felt. **_"Chukahae Dtal (daughter)."_**

The photographers were going crazy capturing the sentimental moment. **_"Everyone together!"_** HyungJun said. **_"Halmoni, stand here next to Uissa,"_** he gently maneuvered Nana to the right of Jihoo _._ _ **"And princess, between your sinlang and Harabeoji."**_ He linked everyone's arms together and inclined Ilana's head towards Jihoo's. _"_ _ **Got it! Hana...dol...set!"**_ YiHyun snapped the picture. _**"That's a wrap! Princess, we're done with the formal pictures. You two should go in so JungMin can do your grand entrance."**_

 ** _\- "Shiro, I don't know if I want to do that."_** Ilana didn't want to be put on the spot.

 ** _\- "Junnie-ah, I'm going to set up the camera and have JungMin-ssi get everyone to take their seats."_**

 **** ** _\- "Princess, it's on the itinerary,"_** HyungJun and JungMin had worked with the coordinator on how to move things along.

 ** _\- "Sarang, gwenchana, we've come this far…,"_** he had her hand in his and kissed it. She nodded in acceptance, trying to overcome bad habits, still.

JungMin took his spot at the DJ booth. A table was set up next to the booth, just for the gang. **_"If I can have everyone in the house or walking about the property, please have a seat?"_**

Most of the garden was accessible to the guests, except for the area leading to the stables and JungMin and Suzy's apartment. The rest of the guests were coming out from in the house. The open first floor was set up to be the gallery of their engagement/wedding photos and guests were offered drinks and appetizers as they waited for the chairs to be brought from the garden to the reception area. It was all done very efficiently and in a timely manner. Jihoo and Ilana waited with the coordinator at the edge of the kitchen garden. The Wedding party was assembled at the edge of the pool closer to the DJ booth.

 **** ** _\- "Ladies and Gentleman, I'm DJ Mal, your MC for the evening. On behalf of Jihoo and Ilana, I'd like to welcome you to their wedding. Can I get everyone clapping, so I can introduce the wedding party? Once I get a nice rhythm from you guys, I'll start."_** Everyone began to clap a steady rhythm. **_"First and foremost, all the way from the big apple, New York, New York, Doctor Jaejoong Kim and his lovely wife, Abigaíl,_** **** ** _and daughter Isabel!"_** Jaejoong led them to the middle of the dance floor/pool and bowed exaggeratedly. Abigaíl and Isabel waived and stood to the side. **_"Next is our Best Man all the way from Seoul, Republic of Korea, Gu JunPyo and the maid of honor, from not that far, the enchanting Suzy Park!"_** Both walked to the center and bowed, before going to stand near the Kim's. **_"Our flower girl and ring bearer, all the way from Seoul, handsome So JeongYul & jagiya Gu InHei!"_**InHei and JeongYul took their bow and scampered off with the grown-ups. HyunJoong hopped on the keyboard and began playing the wedding march. **"** ** _And now, ladies and gentleman, the moment you've all been waiting for..."_**

Ilana was laughing at her crazy friend. **_"Sarang, JungMin is having way too much fun."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, he is enjoying himself."_**

 **** ** _\- "He's great,"_** the coordinator said. ** _"If he ever wanted to be in the entertainment business, I bet he could."_**

 **** ** _\- "It is my pleasure to introduce to you, for the second time in public today, Mr. and Mrs. Yoon! Make some noise people! Woot Woot!"_**

 ** _\- "That's your cue, go on you two!"_** Jihoo and Ilana made their way to the pool dance floor and bowed before walking to the spot So YiHyun was gesturing to. She fluffed out Ilana's train and stepped back to admire the view.

 _-_ _ **"Everyone repeat after me,"**_ JungMin said. _"_ _ **Bpo Bpo, Bpo Bpo."**_

 __ _ **\- "Sarang, do you want to strangle him or should I,"**_ _Ilana smiled, turning red._

 **** ** _\- "I'd rather do as they are asking."_** Before she could react, he cupped her face and kissed her very softly. Not teasing, just sweetly taking his time. All their friends were stomping their feet, cheering and clapping in excitement. This was a Yoon Jihoo they didn't really know. JanDi looked on with tears in her eyes at her precious Sunbae, so happy in love. GaEul mused in her head about soul mates and JaeKyung had just returned from using the restroom. WooBin looked concerned but she smiled at him.

 __ _ **\- "At this time, we will have the best man lead the toast,"**_ JungMin announced.

JunPyo held up a champagne glass that had just been handed him. ** _"I read these words on the plane ride over here. 'How do you love? You fall into it! It is a continuous and ever-lasting feeling, even... if you don't express it at all times.' I think that's the best way to describe our Sinbu and Sinlang. Before either knew what happened, they had fallen and although they didn't express themselves to each other or anyone else, it was noticeable to anyone watching. Those of us around them could testify to that continuous pre-fall wavering of losing your balance, yet not falling. Then there is...that everlasting feeling once you do fall. Like Moksah (Pastor) said, one can be overpowered but two can help each other get back up and that's where the everlasting bond comes in. We could see how they both transformed into the one that the other loved. Jihoo and Ilana share a love story like no other and that's the way it should be. May you continue to fall more deeply in love each day,"_** JunPyo stared across to where JanDi was sitting _._ _ **"Don't be shy, your spouse wants to hear those love words, don't ever lose that everlasting feeling. Gunbae!"**_ He lifted his glass and drank.

Bride and Groom had been lost in their own world during JunPyo's short speech and now moved back to their own private table overlooking the dance floor.

 **\- "** ** _Just a few announcements,_** **"** JungMin interrupted. **_"Dinner is being served as I speak, beverages can be found just inside the house, there is a bathroom in the pool house and one in the main room of the house. Please do not wander off the lit paths or enter any of the closed rooms inside. Now, through the evening, we want our bride and groom to kiss as much as possible, so if you see they are not, please take your silverware and clink your glasses like this"_** he demonstrated _._ _ **"Let's try it, yes?"**_

As the clinking of metal against glass was heard, Ilana buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. Jihoo himself was a little embarrassed but she was too precious to him not to kiss. He pried her hands away and saw her pout and covered that cute pout with his lips.

 _ **\- "Remind me to kill JungMin when we come back,"**_ Ilana said as Jihoo ended the kiss. She vaguely remembered this tradition from Abigaíl and Jaejoong's wedding but not JaeKyung or Suzy's.

 ** _\- "Yippeun when you're embarrassed like this."_** As the cheering died down and everyone began to eat, Jihoo took advantage of the eyes being off of them and fed Ilana a piece of the sea bass.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm_** **!** ** _That_** **is** _ **good!"**_ She took a bite-size piece of the beef and held it out to him. **_"Tell me if the beef is just as good?"_**

 **-** ** _"Choah."_** He took a look at their surroundings, then brought her mouth to his, tasting her. He didn't want to prolong the kiss when anyone could see but he didn't rush either.

Across the path, YoungSaeng suddenly lost his appetite. He downed the beer he had in front of him and stood. **_"I'm going to get another drink."_**

HyunJoong knew his friend well. He took a peek at the bride and groom's table and the couple's heads were together, his hand under her hair. He sighed, took a bite of his food and went after YoungSaeng.

At the bar, a woman was ahead of him in line. She smiled at him when she took her glass of wine and walked passed him. Although he mechanically inclined his head, YoungSaeng didn't really notice that she paused just briefly before heading out the door and he proceeded to order. **_"Do you have soju?"_**

 **-** ** _"Yah, what are you doing?"_** HyunJoong asked.

 **-** ** _"Just wanted a drink,"_** he shrugged. **_"Drink with me. Two soju glasses please."_** They stood at one of the few bar tables that had been set up for waiting or socializing.

 ** _\- "What was the whole walking Ilana down the aisle thing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I wasn't going to come, I didn't want to come but I'd be a jerk if I didn't come. I couldn't face the reality before, much less now. Somehow I needed to make the break, I thought if I physically gave her away, it'd be easier to say goodbye."_**

 **** ** _\- "Was it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,_** **"** he smiled _._ _ **"But she was so happy and..."**_ his eyes began to glisten. **_"...and that smile...was just so bright. I don't think she ever smiled like that for me. It does and doesn't make it easier to bear. She's happy, her happiness is with him."_** He sighed, taking another shot. **"** ** _I want to be greedy and have her smile like that for me. I ask why not me? Was it just not the right time? Could it have been me, if I had been able to remain at her side?"_**

HyunJoong just listened, that's all his friend needed, someone to listen to him. He hid his one-sided love from everyone. Now he needed to try to pull off the band-aid he'd put in place a year ago.

 ** _\- "Saengie-ah, we can play what if all night,"_** HyunJoong poured them another shot. **_"Mollah what makes love happen for some and not for others? They just fell in love, as the best man said. Sometimes, there are deeper ties that go beyond the physical or what the eyes can see. Now that you realize who he is, you know what those ties are, maja?"_**

YoungSaeng took another shot and realized he _did_ know a little of whom Yoon Jihoo was. ** _"Sunbae portrayed him on TV…then he was telling the truth,_** **"** he half whispered.

 ** _\- "Mwo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, he sent me a letter with Harabeoji, Ilana did too. She ran away for a while, that's what the Pastor said and KyuJongie said but she went back to him. She was willing to take a chance at love with him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, they'll have a love-filled marriage. They've been through a lot and he stuck by her side."_** They drank the last shot and returned the bottle and glasses to the bartender. HyunJoong swung his arm around his friend's neck. **_"Nae cute otter will meet a she-otter soon."_** He pinched Saengie's cheek.

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** YoungSaeng removed his friend's arm and walked off.

 **** ** _\- "Saengie-ah!"_** HyunJoong caught up and grabbed him by the neck again.

Someone was watching the two men with interest _._ _ **"**_ ** _De que te sonríes hija_** **** ** _(_** ** _Daughter, what are you smiling at_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Nada, Papi_** **** ** _(_** ** _nothing, Daddy_** ** _)."_**

After dinner and the occasional clinking of glasses started by JungMin, Jihoo and Ilana walked around to all the tables to greet their guests. They decided they could leave their friends for last as they weren't going anywhere and the visit would not be short.

They came to Ilana's corporate officers first, the ones who were with her Father. A few had already retired and their kids were now in their place. **_"Bienvenidos, queríamos agradecerles que hayan venido_** **** ** _(_** ** _Welcome, we wanted to thank you for coming_** ** _)."_** The elders rose to congratulate the couple.

 ** _\- "Que linda pareja hacen_** ** _(_** ** _What a lovely couple you make_** ** _)_** ** _,"_** one of the wives gushed _._ _ **"**_ ** _Tu Mami y Papi estarían tan felices_** **** ** _(_** ** _Your Mommy and Daddy would be so happy_** ** _)."_**

Jihoo wrapped an arm around Ilana's waist, knowing her grieving process was not quite at an end yet. She still missed her parents, especially on a day like today. They had set up a table to honor their parents and Jesus, who gave them the gift of each other. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, this is Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, he acts as chairman of ILC Group."_** Ilana went on to introduce the President, Vice President, and CEO and greet her attorney. _"_ _ **They were all my parents' very good friends."**_

 __ _ **\- "Kansamnida, for protecting my wife,"**_ _Jihoo said._

 _ **-**_ ** _"The pleasure is ours_** **,"** Mr. Garcia responded. **_"It was difficult for her to lose her parents at such a young age but the company will be hers to run one day and we just make sure Luis Contreras legacy is there for her. Your Asia project is off to a good start."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, but it's all due to your son Antonio, Señor_** **** ** _Vargas, and my friend Park JungMin."_**

 **** ** _\- "My boy has a passion for the business,_** **"** Mr. Vargas said proudly.

It was only a little awkward for Ilana to be face to face with the people that might have been her in-laws. Mrs. Vargas sensed the awkwardness, **_"no te preocupes, hija, Dios sabe lo que hace_** **** ** _(_** ** _don't worry dear, God knows what he's doing_** ** _)."_**

Ilana gave Jihoo her smile full of love and adoration, **"** ** _eso sí, Señora Vargas_** **** ** _(_** ** _that he does, Mrs. Vargas_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anda saludar tus otros invitados_** **** ** _(_** ** _Go and greet the rest of your guests_** ** _)."_**

The next table over was a younger generation, some that Ilana had played with as a child, including Antonio and Juan Carlos and his family _._ _ **"Hello,"**_ Ilana greeted, ** _"Jihoo and I wanted to thank you all for coming."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, you remember Antonio."_**

 **** ** _\- "This is my wife, Marilena_** _ **,"**_ Antonio introduced his wife.

 **\- "Nice to meet you,"** Ilana smiled and Jihoo inclined his head.

 _ **\- "Congratulations, I am full of happiness for you and your husband,"**_ Juan Carlos gave Ilana a hug and shook Jihoo's hand.

 ** _\- "Kansamnida, Uissanim."_**

 **** ** _\- "You're so pretty! And Jihoo so handsome,"_** Gloria teased and kissed them both on the cheek.

Jihoo, still not comfortable with this type of greeting from strangers, blushed a little. **_"Kansamnida, Gloria-ssi._** **"**

 __ _ **\- "Where are the boys?"**_ Ilana asked.

 _ **\- "Where else? With JungMin and your friends."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ah, I think little Memo has a crush on Suzy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Jihoo said. **_"He clipped a rose from Eommoni's garden and gave it to her."_**

 **** ** _\- "He's a romantic just like his Mother,"_** a woman about Ilana's age answered.

 _ **\- "Jihoo-yah, this is Mina. She is Attorney Rodriguez's daughter."**_

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong hasseyo,"_** she inclined her head.

 ** _\- "Hangukmal hasil jul aseyo (_** ** _Do you speak Korean_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I studied it in school."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mina is going to Seoul to be Chi TaeYoung-ssi's assistant. She speaks Japanese too as her Mom is Japanese but you can't tell at first glance."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I tried to rebel against the family business, wanting to be a model or actress instead but here, I am,"_** Mina shrugged. **_"Maybe I can meet some of those cute Korean Idols."_** Mina glanced over at the table with HyunJoong and Ilana's friends.

 ** _\- "I think HyunJoong-ssi has been discovered_** **,"** Jihoo said following the woman's gaze.

 **-** ** _"If you promise not to go into fangirl mode, ask Nana to introduce you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Okay, I promise. Did he say anything about that horrible woman?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, there's a woman behind all the lies,"_** Ilana said _._ _ **"No, and I don't ask him, he's my guest and a friend. I don't know what's being said nor do I want to. He knows he has our support and while he's here, he doesn't have to deal with any of that. I ask that you refrain from bothering him with anything that will make him uncomfortable,"**_ Ilana said a little sternly. Jihoo rubbed her hand to calm her. They'd both been in prayer for the idol and sensed he was in some type of warfare. At least in Ilana's home, he was protected as well as with Gu JunPyo and Shinhwa Group.

 _ **\- "You don't have to worry, I won't bring it up. I just want to say hi."**_ Mina ran off, it was the man next HyunJoong whom she really wanted to meet.

The last person at the table was Virginia _._ _ **"Virginia, my husband..."**_ Jihoo smiled, liking the way that sounded. **_"...and I owe you immensely_** **."**

 **** ** _\- "I confess I wasn't expecting an invitation,"_** Virginia said. **"** ** _It was a beautiful ceremony, including the antics of your friends. Congratulations to you miss Ilana or should I say, Mrs. Yoon?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana is fine, but had it not been for you helping me run away two years ago, the events that led me to this man would not have happened."_**

 **** ** _\- "I have to agree with my wife and thank you for booking her on that cruise."_**

Ilana smiled adoringly at her husband.

 ** _\- "That's too much,"_** Virginia smiled at them. **_"I just did what she asked me to, God did the rest."_**

Gloria and Marilena gave each other a conspiratorial looked and began clinking their glass with their butter knife followed by everyone else.

There was no escape, Jihoo smiled and slowly kissed his wife. When he ended the kiss, Ilana was blushing prettily. The kissing on demand was going to be her undoing. He kissed her flaming cheek. **_"There are still more tables to greet,"_** Jihoo said. **_"We'll be going now."_**

They were greeted warmly at the next table by President Ka and Chief Director Na. Harabeoji was also there visiting _._ _ **"Children, I see we'll have many memories of those happy faces."**_

 **** ** _\- "I'm doing my best Harabeoji_** **,"** So YiHyun bowed _._ _ **"Sir, I'm afraid your bodyguard is off taking random pictures."**_ YiHyun was in charge of taking pictures of Jihoo and Ilana at each table.

Harabeoji laughed _._ _ **"Gwenchanayo, YiHyun-ah, let the boy enjoy himself. I shouldn't have anything to worry about here. And if I pass into glory today, I'll believe my life is complete. My only regret will be not seeing my great-grandchild."**_

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji!"_** Ilana cried out at the somber announcement.

 **** ** _\- "Go on you two,"_** **H** arabeoji shooed them off. **_"You have more guests to greet."_**

Jihoo hugged his wife and kissed her briefly on the lips _._ _ **"Harabeoji just wants us to hurry and get the reception over with and work on his great-grandchild,"**_ Jihoo whispered in her ear.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah!"_** By the time Ilana looked up, he had that poker face mask on again. **_"Kaja,"_** **s** he dragged her husband by the hand, **_"we haven't said hi to the gang yet."_**

The F4 gang was first and they didn't wait for them to arrive but accosted them halfway. **_"You two are so sweet together,"_** JaeKyung beamed.

 _ **\- "Chukahae, bro,"**_ WooBin fist bumped Jihoo. _"_ _ **Don't worry about anything,"**_ he winked.

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** Jihoo replied with no expression on his face.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, WooBin and I are on it, maja?"_** YiJung looked at his buddy.

Ilana gave Jihoo a quizzical look but he feigned ignorance with his eyes.

 _-_ _ **"Chukahae Jihoo-yah…Jesu (younger brother's wife),"**_ JunPyo embraced them both, getting slightly emotional.

 _-_ _ **"This is it, the last of the F4 successfully walked down the aisle,"**_ WooBin moaned. **_"Wau, we're getting old."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Speak for yourself,"_** JaeKyung yelled at her husband.

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae! Ilana! I'm so happy for you two,"_** JanDi was also emotional. The situation, plus a glass of champagne did her in.

 **** ** _\- "Nado, wau_** **!"** GaEul sighed. **_"Two more soulmates married."_**

 **** ** _\- "We all got lucky,"_** YiJung said.

Jihoo and Ilana smiled at each other, knowing luck had nothing to do with it. JaeKyung, seeing their distracted gazes began to clink her glass and soon everyone else followed. Ilana buried her face in her hands, making Jihoo laugh. **_"Saranghaeyo,"_** he said before removing her hands to kiss her.

 ** _\- "Nado saranghaeyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Since we're all happy and enjoying ourselves, JaeKyung and I have an announcement,"_** WooBin waited for everyone's attention. **_"InHei and JeongYul will have a cousin to play with soon. So don't take too long Jihoo."_**

Ilana, GaEul, and JanDi all threw themselves at JaeKyung in excitement and the men fist-bumped and gave back pounding hugs to WooBin.

 **** ** _\- "Dtal will have good company,"_** Jihoo told Ilana. She shook her head and smiled at him. _"_ _ **We have three more tables to visit, we'll see you later,"**_ Jihoo took his wife's hand, heading to the hospital gang.

SungRyung and SangWoo were the first to greet them at the New York table. **_"I'm so blessed you two,"_** SungRyung was getting emotional all over again.

 **\- "** ** _Chukahae, anae sniffled through the entire thing,"_** SangWoo hugged Jihoo and Ilana. **_"Ilana-ssi, we're looking forward to exploring this little town over the next few days. We've both been working hard and deserve a break."_**

 **** ** _\- "Noona isn't the only one that was being a crybaby. I think anae started it and the other yeoja followed."_**

 **** ** _\- "I couldn't help it!"_** Abigaíl retorted.

 ** _\- "Hyungbu, leave her alone!"_** Ilana gave Abigaíl a firm hug. **_"Hi JaeWook, eottoke jinaeseyo?"_** Ilana placed her hand on Abigail's tummy and practically jumped back when she felt the baby's movement _._ _ **"Omo!"**_

 ** _\- "He likes Imo Ilana, don't you JaeWook."_** JaeWook recognized his aunt YuJin's voice.

 ** _\- "She's due in June,"_** SungRyung sighed _. "_ _ **And I'll be losing another one of my girls."**_

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, mianhaeyo,"_** Ilana still felt bad about leaving so abruptly.

 **** ** _\- "Unnie will tell you that's her job. To pray for all of us and then praise God when we leave,"_** Shancai said.

 _ **\- "Deh, it doesn't mean I don't miss my kids."**_

 **** ** _\- "I'm not going anywhere, Noona,"_** ShiYoon said.

 _ **\- "Yet, dear. Your time hasn't come. DokMi is chief editor now at the magazine; your time will come soon."**_

 **** ** _\- "Chukahae!"_** Ilana hugged the quiet girl.

 _-_ _ **"Anieyo!"**_ DokMi was as bad as Ilana, not liking to be in the spotlight.

 _ **\- "We'll catch up with you guys later or we're never going to finish greeting everyone."**_ Ilana wanted to leave while they were distracted and not thinking about clinking their glasses.

Ilana thought too soon _._ _ **"Wait!"**_ Uee called and immediately she and Shancai began clinking glasses. Jihoo kissed her pouting face, beginning with her forehead, nose, and cheek. Ilana wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. He was going to enjoy this kiss, grazing her lips slowly, tasting each one and finally claiming them both several times.

 **** ** _\- "I think Ilana is going to need a lipstick re-touch before the first dance,"_** YiHyun said.

Ilana buried her face in Jihoo's chest wondering how best to torture each and every one of their friends. Jihoo kissed the top of her head, **_"kaja sarang_** **."**

A small group was invited from the church _._ _ **"Beautiful, just beautiful,"**_ SoEun hugged them.

 __ _ **\- "JaeRim Moksah, thank you for officiating,"**_ Jihoo said.

 **** ** _\- "I'm honored to have been asked."_**

 __ _ **\- "Uissa, I guess we won't be seeing you for a while?"**_ Pastor Victor already had plans for a furlough; he'd been in California all week.

 **-** ** _"Mollahyo, we'll be spending a week in Jeju and then traveling to Seoul for a few days before returning."_**

 ** _\- "I'll still be here. Maybe we can get together before I leave."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'd like that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Congratulations, you two,"_** Ilana's fellow worship team members all greeted them.

 ** _\- "Your friend was lucky, I wasn't planning on getting here right at four,"_** Leah said. ** _"He practically chased me down at a quarter till."_**

 **** ** _\- "Really? Aww Saengie Oppa,"_** Ilana decided she was going to give him a big hug if he let her. She appreciated the inner conflict he must have faced to actually come to the wedding. **_"Thank you, Leah, for getting him here in time."_**

 **** ** _\- "He was very polite, just frazzled."_**

Jihoo pulled his wife in for a hug; facing YoungSaeng again might be a bit difficult on both. **"** ** _Should we greet your friends?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Ilana remained in the hug a moment longer. Grateful for his sheltering whenever she needed it. **_"Thank you all for coming and Leah, YoungSaeng is one of my bestest friends. I hope he didn't leave you with a negative impression."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na ah, he just made me nervous."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll tell him to apologize."_**

 **** ** _\- "No! Don't do that!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Leah-ssi, we'll give you an extra tip for having been harassed,"_** Jihoo teased her.

 ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo, do you have any brothers my age?"_** Leah sighed.

Jihoo and Ilana left the table laughing.

 ** _\- "We're back!"_** YiHyun announced _._ _ **"Group picture quickly before you all start arguing."**_ She was already setting the camera on a tripod.

HyungJun saw he was soon to be excluded from a group photo and came running. **_"Yah! Wait for me!"_**

Thankfully, Ilana had bustled her train or it would have been stepped on and ripped by now. YoungSaeng was hanging back shyly but HyungJun and JungMin grabbed him and brought him closer. Kike was next to Ilana, then YoungSaeng with HyunJoong next to him. JungMin was on the other side of Jihoo between Suzy and Nana. He wrapped his arm around Nana _. "_ _ **KyuJongie and Junnie come in front and kneel,"**_ YiHyun directed, looking through her camera. _"_ _ **HyunJoong Oppa, come in front too and I'll stand in your place."**_ She quickly ran into the spot that HyunJoong had just vacated. **_"Hana...dol...set!"_** HyungJun laughed as he checked the picture. At the last minute, KyuJong, HyunJoong, and he, extended an arm toward the bride and groom.

 **** ** _\- "Pabo-deul,"_** Ilana muttered. YoungSaeng was about to sit back down without even speaking to Ilana. ** _"Saengie Oppa..."_**

He turned to look at her a little startled but mustered up a smile _._ _ **"Wae?"**_

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida,"_** she went forward and hugged him quickly and fiercely. She didn't think Jihoo would mind; she went right back to holding his hand when she was done.

Kike sensed the awkward moment and stepped in to help. **_"Hey, I'm the one that gave away my once in a lifetime opportunity?"_**

Ilana kissed Kike on the cheek _,_ _ **"gracias hermano."**_

 **-** ** _"Guys, we can do anything while you're gone, right?"_** HyungJun asked.

 **\- "** ** _Suzy, you're in charge while we're gone."_**

 ** _\- "Guerae!"_** Suzy said sarcastically.

 **** ** _\- HyunJoong-ssi too. Scratch that, he'll probably find a corner of the property and sleep."_**

HyunJoong shrugged shyly.

 ** _\- "Suzy-ssi, at least KyuJong Uissa will be here if any flesh needs to be stitched or sprains set. If they get out of hand, just tie them to the walker and set the speed to high."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ooh! Good idea, Jihoo Uissa."_** Suzy glared at the guys with malicious intent.

 _ **\- "Yah!"**_ _They all protested._

JungMin pleaded favor with his wife by giving her a kiss and then remembered his job. **_"Yah, it's been two hours, time to get this party started."_** He ran off to the DJ booth, making Ilana nervous. _**"Mr. and Mrs. Yoon, please step out to the dance floor."**_ Jihoo led Ilana out onto the dance floor. **"** ** _Our Bride and Groom will now have their first dance. Can we have a hand for our wedding singer?"_**

HyunJoong stepped up to the mic amidst applause. **_"Because she's the one who made him smile,"_** **J** ungMin said as the music began.

 _Maybe I fell into a magic spell_

 _Right now, inside of my heart, that is you..._

Bride and Groom quickly became lost in each other. Jihoo held her close, then pushed her away as the tempo picked up pace and bringing her back into his arms when it slowed again.

 _Oh - you stole my heart without knowing_

 _Like a fool, I am happy whenever I see you..._

Ilana smiled happily at her husband. She knew what the song was about as he'd translated the lyrics for her before.

 _U U U_

 _The person who will make me smile_

 _U U U_

 _I will only care for you_

 _Boo Boo Boo_

 _Trust me, my heart will not change._

As the chorus climaxed, Jihoo pushed Ilana into a spin and then crashed her back into his body, repeating the process with two spins for the second half of the chorus. _...For you, I will do everything..._

 _...even while I sleep, I smile_

 _In my eyes I only see you._

Ilana moved a hand to his face. At the moment, she only saw him. Jihoo took her hand and kissed it.

 _A gift that is greater than a miracle_

 _Has finally found me_

They were each other's gift, greater than a miracle? Jihoo thought. He didn't know if such a thing was possible but if it were, then it would be true.

 _For you, I will do everything_

He spun her around once more before the chorus repeated for the last time.

 ** _\- "Saranghaeyo,"_** Ilana mouthed with an even brighter smile than the one he fell in love with. She laid her head against his chest like she did at his birthday when they danced to this very song.

Jihoo moved his arms to around her waist as did she. The song was coming to an end and JungMin noticed their couple had slowed their pace.

 _I was born to be your only man_

Jihoo tilted her face to his and kissed her gently.

 _I will stay by your side_

 _Boo Boo Boo_

 _I promise you I will only love you forever_

The song ended, **_"yongwohnee nae sarang,"_** Ilana brought her lips to his.

A few seconds later they were awakened from their dream by cheering, whistling, feet stomping and table pounding. Ilana buried her head in Jihoo's chest, giggling.

The guests, which were mostly young adults accustomed to western traditions clinked their glasses unmercifully. Of course, they were being instigated by a certain horse DJ. Jihoo graciously acceded to the demand for a kiss. Ilana wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself get swept away in the moment. Ending the kiss, instead of leading her off the dance floor, he picked her up by the waist and pecked her lips before setting her back down again. Jihoo buried her face in his chest, knowing he'd done something completely unexpected. He laid his own head against hers, not needing to see all their friends Jumping up and down or shouting.

While chaos erupted all around him, YoungSaeng fixed his own gaze at the couple on the dance floor and couldn't hold back a smile. Yes, he still loved her and yes, it hurt but how could he be angry when she was so happy. That's all he really ever wanted but he wanted to be the source of that happiness. **_"Ilana-yah, mianhae Oppa is selfish,"_** he muttered under his breath.

 **-** ** _"Nomu gwiyupneo (how cute) our Bride and Groom are. All the sweethearts out to the dance floor please. Everyone, join the bride and groom, don't be shy. They aren't."_**

HyunJoong began to sing: **"** ** _Hey, baby, you know, you make me smile. Just listen..."_**

As everyone began to join them on the dance floor, Jihoo and Ilana laughed. **_"Yah! JungMin-ah, do you mind going easy on us? We're not like that!"_** JungMin and Suzy had danced up next to them.

 **-** ** _"Wae? Our sinlang isn't complaining?"_**

Ilana looked at her husband's politely bored expression. He didn't fool her; she could see the mischief in his eyes. **_"Yah!"_** Ilana untangled herself from his arms and pretended to walk off but he immediately pulled her back, holding her firmly against his body, he brushed his lips against hers and then nipped at them slowly.

 _No matter what only one_

 _You are the only one be my girl_

 _I cannot lose you, you know that_

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _This is my first_

 _My dream Girl_...

Regardless of the cheers and whistles for the kissing couple, HyunJoong sang on.

 **-** _ **"Annyeong hasseyo!"**_ HyunJoong greeted when the song ended. **_"Kim HyunJoong inmnida. Chukahaeyo, sinbuwa sinlang (bride and groom). Ready to pick up the pace?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** The guests all cheered.

As HyunJoong began 'Let's Party', Ilana & Jihoo thought it'd be a good time to head back to the table and just watch.

 **-** _ **"Yah, where are you two going?"**_ JaeKyung accosted the Bride and Groom. Before they could respond, JaeKyung was dragging Ilana by the hand and WooBin had an arm around Jihoo's shoulders. The rest of the F4 surrounded them, dancing in one large group with bride and groom in the middle.

HyunJoong kept the pace up for 'Lucky Guy' and 'Bingo', before bringing the tempo back down to a mid-tempo with 'Kiss Kiss'. Their friends, of course, were not going to let the opportunity escape them. **_"Bpo bpo! bpo bpo!"_** They all chanted. Ilana gave up trying to fight it and trying not to laugh, gave her husband a short but sweet kiss.

Before turning the music back to DJ Mal, HyunJoong brought the tempo way down for 'Marry Me, Marry You'. This gave Jihoo and Ilana ample opportunity to gaze adoringly into each other's eyes, remembering his proposal. **_"Saranghaeyo,"_** Jihoo said, holding her against his chest and resting his cheek on her head.

The cake cutting went off without a hitch and a few kisses to satisfy the onlookers. Bride and groom sat enjoying some peace for a bit. **_"Haengbokhae (happy)?"_** Jihoo asked.

 **-** ** _"Deh,"_** Ilana smiled. _"_ _ **Nampyon?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Deh."**_ Jihoo laid Ilana's head against his shoulder while they watched their guests enjoying themselves.

There was some type of commotion over by the DJ booth that caught Jihoo's eye. **_"Sarang, your chingu are up to something."_**

When Ilana looked toward the dance floor the guys were lining up one in front of the other. **_"Kaja,"_** Ilana said, taking her husband's hand. Chairs were quickly brought for them to be seated. The Music began to 'Snow Prince' and YoungSaeng commanded attention with his signature tenor belting out the first note. Ilana clapped and swayed to the music along with most everyone else. Jihoo looked over at his wife and praised Yesu again for His sweet gift. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She flashed her brightest smile for him and took his hand, waving it to the music.

Seated at a table closer to the house than the dance floor a woman sat watching in awe at one of the men in uniform. She was never the one to be impressed with a handsome face but there was something about him that kept her eyes only looking his way.

DJ Mal came back on the scene. **_"Ilana and Jihoo come to the dance floor; it's time for the garter and bouquet toss."_**

Ilana was already shaking her head _'no'_. Ilwoo and Uee came to drag them out, while YiJung moved Ilana's chair to the dance floor. Once Uee dragged Ilana to her seat, Jihoo whispered in her ear, **_"gwenchana, Sarang._** **"** He knew Ilana would not be comfortable with the tradition of removing her garter and he wouldn't be either. Ilana's eyes pleaded with Jihoo and he signaled to JungMin that they were ready.

 **-** ** _"Let's give our groom some encouragement, all single men to the dance floor."_** KyuJong and HyungJun each grabbed their shy Hyeong's. Kike was pushed by Jungmin and the few other singles came willingly enough.

Jihoo stood behind Ilana, rubbing her shoulders. She didn't know what was going on and was very nervous. **_"Sarang_** **,"** she looked back to him. **_"I don't want to do this."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, you don't have to. Trust me."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Sarang,"**_ those words relaxed her and she let out her breath. She could trust Jihoo. He would never do something intentionally hurt her.

JungMin began to play 'Gentleman', _**"everyone put your hands together for our fine bachelors."**_ The guests began to clap along to the music. _"_ _ **In order to qualify for the garte,r you must dance. Hana...dol...set...ka!"**_

Ilana's nervousness was forgotten as she clapped and laughed at the bachelor's dancing in front of them. _**"I have a garter in my pocket, Sarang,"**_ Jihoo spoke quietly in her ear.

 **-** _ **"Namja, Jihoo will not give warning; at the song's end he will throw the garter."**_ On the final note of the song, Jihoo threw the garter. KyuJong and Maknae dove for it, resulting in a win for KyuJong.

 **-** ** _"Ladies, it's your turn. Which lucky lady, will catch the bouquet?"_** He began Miss A's 'like u'.

At the song's end, Jaejoong and Jihoo helped Ilana to stand on the chair. Closing her eyes and praying that Emily would catch it, she sent the bouquet flying.

Emily was going to make sure she caught it and she did. **_"Success!"_** Emily did not lose sight of the bouquet as soon as Ilana launched it into the air. KyuJong walked over to her for a hi-5 and congratulatory kiss.

 **-** ** _"Chukahae KyuJong and Emily. We're all invited to the wedding, majayo?"_** KyuJong and Emily posed for a picture while DJ Mal teased them a little more.

 **-** ** _"Harabeoji and Halmoni, why don't you come join the Bride and Groom for a dance,"_** DJ Mal called out. Everyone began to clap as they came up to the dance floor. Harabeoji bowed to Ilana and Jihoo to Nana.

The group of five began to sing again:

 _One day in my dreams, a small candlelight approached me_

 _Then I would wake up unable to remember that dream_

 _That short introduction and the small wind, I cannot forget now_

 **-** ** _"Agassi has made my Grandson very happy,"_** Harabeoji said as he danced with his, now official, new Granddaughter.

 **-** ** _"No saben cuánto alabo a Dios por haberlos unido_** **** ** _(_** ** _You don't know how much I've praised God for having brought you together_** ** _)."_** Jihoo smiled shyly at Nana and looked over to Ilana who had also turned her head in his direction.

 _With the night sky and the remaining starlight, please give it to me_

 _And I confessed to you with your eyes closed and the wide smile_

 _With short breaths, the small greeting, I cannot forget it now_

Harabeoji stopped dancing, to Ilana's surprise and walked her over to Jihoo. He bowed to Halmoni and took her hand to finish the song. Jihoo took Ilana and buried her in his arms. She molded herself to him as they danced. She knew this song; it was beautiful just like her love. Other couples joined them but Bride and Groom were too lost in themselves to notice.

The quintet let the couple enjoy each other's arms a little longer. **_"Forever is a special word for our Bride and Groom, so the title of this song is 'Until Forever'."_**

DJ Mal introduced the song and HyunJoong started off, **_"Do you know that from the moment I saw first saw you..."_** HyunJoong hit a wrong note to his utter embarrassment. **_"Ah, mianhamnida, Jihoo Uissa, mianhamnida, Ilana-ssi, I'll do better."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchanayo HyunJoong-ssi,"**_ Jihoo reassured the singer.

They began again. The song had such a beautiful melody and Jihoo kissed her softly before bringing her head to his chest. Resting his head on hers, he translated in low voice: **_"Do you know that from the moment I saw first saw you, it was you. Let's walk together on the road in front of us. A beautiful day is spread out in front of us. I wanna be with you, my love. I promise you under the sky, I will protect you for eternity. I wanna love you forever..."_** He stopped translating and enjoyed her warmth against him, **_"saranghaeyo yongwhonee."_**

When the quintet ended the song, Ilana had tears in her eyes having been moved by the song's beautiful words. Jihoo kissed her eyes and wiped her tears. DJ Mal was not going to let bride and groom linger in their lovey-dovey moment and turned up the beat of the music. **_"We should be going soon, Sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara,"_** Ilana caught his eyes and blushed. Jihoo couldn't resist her nervous blushes; he just had to indulge himself in her soft lips. Having taken their bags to the hotel early that morning, all they needed to do was leave.

\- " _ **Pigonhaeyo**_ _?"_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Jogeumyo. I need to change my shoes; we've been dancing for hours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, I'll wait for you here."_**

JunPyo and Jaejoong came up to Jihoo. **_"You guys getting ready to go?"_** JunPyo aske **d.**

 **-** ** _"Deh, soon. Nae Sinbu is changing her shoes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ahhh,"_** Jaejoong threw his arm around Jihoo's shoulder. **_"You two are just the cutest...only behind JaeWook Umma and me."_**

Jihoo rolled his eyes. WooBin and YiJung also came up to pester Jihoo now that his bride was out of earshot. **_"There's something magical about that first night,"_** YiJung sighed.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** Jihoo said, irritated at their teasing.

 _ **\- "I think I need to cry,"**_ WooBin said. **_"It's official, we've grown up."_**

 __ _ **\- "That is a matter of opinion,**_ _"_ Jihoo said.

 **-** ** _"You know you love us, chingu,"_** Jaejoong placed his arm around his shoulders.

 **-** ** _"Unfortunately_** **,"** Jihoo smiled.

 **-** ** _"Let's get a drink for old times' sake,"_** WooBin said. They headed for the house, arms around each other's shoulders.

Ilana entered the house and saw HyunJoong and YoungSaeng at the bar. YoungSaeng was doing his best to be brave but could use a little liquid courage as the night wasn't over. **_"Oppa,"_** Ilana ran up to them, shoes in her hand. **_"Kansamnida!"_** She hugged him, oblivious to his inner struggle. _**"HyunJoong-ssi kansamnida**_ _!_ " She hugged him as well and quickly ran off before either could respond. HyunJoong shook his head, smiling and YoungSaeng sighed. She was forever lost to him and all he could do was to be happy for her.

Mina walked in to get a glass of wine for her Mother but was a little hesitant to proceed when she saw who was standing at one of the tables. Either way, she had to bring back a glass of wine for her Mother. She walked forward with all the confidence she could muster. **_"A glass of the Moscato, please."_** Mina took a quick peek at the men. **_"Actually, make that two."_** Perhaps she wanted to linger there just a little longer. Unfortunately, the bartender handed her the glasses all too quickly and she began to walk away but ended up turning back not a second later. **_"You have a beautiful voice_** **,"** she complimented YoungSaeng. Having already introduced herself to HyunJoong earlier, she politely inclined her head.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** YoungSaeng tried to wave away the compliment.

 **-** ** _"Ah! Rodriguez Mina-ssi,"_** HyunJoong greeted her, remembering her name from earlier. **"** ** _Would Mina-ssi like a drink?"_** HyunJoong already having had a few didn't immediately notice the wine glasses in her hands. **_"Ah nae pabo, Mina-ssi already has drinks."_**

 **-** ** _"Ah, one is Umma's. Je wanted to let HyunJoong-ssi chingu know that I've been admiring his singing."_** Mina then remembered HyunJoong, she'd been so wrapped up in YoungSaeng she'd forgotten all about the idol. **_"HyunJoong-ssi too! It's been a pleasure meeting HyunJoong-ssi in person. I wish you success in your military service."_**

 __ _ **\- "Kansamnida Mina-ssi. YoungSaeng-ah, don't be rude; accompany Mina-ssi so no one knocks into her."**_ He was clueless but not that clueless to know that Mina was shyly trying to get YoungSaeng's attention.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo gwenchanayo!"_** Mina looked at the door. _**"I'll be alright. I just wanted to tell YoungSaeng-ssi he had a lovely voice. I'll be leaving first,"**_ _she inclined her head to them._

Just then the F4 and Jaejoong came in.

 **-** ** _"Mina-ssi,"_** YoungSaeng was standing before he knew what he was doing. **_"I'll walk you out. I need to talk to JungMin about the last song. Sunbae, are you coming?"_**

 __ _ **\- "I'll finish this bottle. You two go ahead."**_ YoungSaeng pleaded at him with his eyes but HyunJoong wasn't budging.

Jihoo saw YoungSaeng and nodded to him politely. He wondered how he was doing but it wasn't like he could ask him.

 **-** ** _"HyunJoong-ssi, we're going to have a drink, join us?_** **"** JunPyo asked. Shinwha had not wavered in their support for the idol. One, his wife would kill him. Two, it just seemed too odd to be true. He just wished the idol would have accepted his help instead of the idiot lawyer his agency provided him with last year. At least he finally had hired a real lawyer.

 **-** ** _"I've already started but I don't mind having one toast to the groom. I have to go prepare our last song."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, for coming and for singing. Anae is very happy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo, I got a free vacation and all I had to do was sing a few songs and have fun with chingu."_** The F4 ordered cocktails, while HyunJoong stuck with his soju. Jihoo and Ilana would not appreciate it if he was drunk for the last song.

This was it, the last song. It was almost midnight. Ilana felt herself blushing every time Jihoo looked at her. DJ mal called everyone out to the dance floor for one last song with the Bride and Groom. Jihoo and Ilana had given JungMin authority to take the party as late as he wanted after they left. WooBin's security team was patrolling the house and grounds. The catering company had cleaned up most of their things. All that was left was the coffee service and remaining cake, which wasn't much. The bakery would provide them with a cake for their anniversary, so there was no need to order an extra tier for them to keep. The extra house staff had also already tidied up some things. Everything else could wait until the next day.

This time, it was just YoungSaeng and HyunJoong, singing 'Thank You'. Jihoo kissed his wife as they danced. The guests had forgotten about the clinking of glasses but that didn't stop the couple from stealing kisses from each other. He held her tight as they danced, sometimes rubbing her back lovingly. Truthfully, he was just as nervous as she was about what would happen when they got to the hotel. He wanted to make the night special for her, not frightening; pleasurable and not painful. He bent to kiss her again. Ilana could taste the alcohol on his tongue. It was a bit odd, a little sweet and tangy but not unpleasant. A kind of warmth spread through her body as she thought of more kisses as the song came to an end.

 **-** ** _"Kaja_** **,"** he took her hand, exiting the dance floor.

They arrived at the hotel suite, the guests noisily ran after the carriage for half the block. Thankfully, the neighbors were warned they would be having a party. It wasn't like this was a common occurrence. _**"Go ahead and use the bathroom first."**_ Jihoo pulled her into a kiss. Ilana took her overnight bag and went into the bathroom. Making a decision, she decided to wash off quickly; after all, she'd been in that heavy long-sleeved satin dress all day. It was too late to wash her hair, she'd have to get up early and wash it. At this rate, they might as well not even sleep; they'd have to leave for the airport around eight. A blush crept across her face as the thought occurred to her that Jihoo might _not_ have plans to sleep. Throwing her hair in a towel, she stepped into a cool shower to dispel her wayward thoughts.

Once Jihoo took his own shower, he found his wife in the parlor, sitting on the sofa with a bottle of water in her hands and a cushion on top of her lap. He sat next to her and kissed her cheek, there was no need to intimidate her with a more daring kiss. As it was, she blushed as she turned her face to see his bare chest. He had only slipped on his pajama pants as the room's temperature was comfortable enough. _ **"Saranghaeyo, you know that?"**_ He caressed her face.

\- **_"Deh,"_** she smiled at him. **_"Nado saranghaeyo."_**

 __ _ **\- "Yippeaun."**_ His eyes took in her ensemble with admiration; though she was still wearing her outer robe, it didn't cover very much. He snuck a peek at her bare legs, making her nervously adjust the pillow on her lap. Unable to resist any longer, he placed a hand under her hair and slowly pulled her in for a few light kisses. Just barely touching her lips with his, he ran his thumb softly across her jaw while his other hand was gently rubbing her neck. Pulling away, he smiled with adoration in his eyes. Surprising her, he abruptly placed a hand her chest to feel her heart beating, nervously. _**"Gwenchana, Sarang, I'm just as nervous as you are."**_ With his other hand, he placed hers over his heart. Ilana didn't say a word, just smiled shyly, feeling the erratic thumping of his heart against her hand. **_"Sarang, na...want to erase every painful touch that you…had to...experience. Will you let me?"_**

Ilana shook her head _'yes'_ and leaned in to kiss him but Jihoo pulled back, not letting her get too deep. He wanted to go slowly. He traced her lips with his finger and she shyly mimicked his movements. Capturing her lips again, this time a little firmer, his hands glided on her neck and down to her arms. He brought her legs onto his lap, discarding the pillow, wanting her closer. Easing her nerves, he softly rained kisses on her face, from her forehead, to her eyes, to her cheek and bypassed her lips traveling down to her neck and his favorite spot. Ilana held herself upright with an arm around his neck while the other shyly caressed his neck and softly glided down his chest, wanting to please him and yet worried about offending him in some way. **_"Saranghae,"_** he said, nuzzling her neck and slowly lifting his face to her cheek. While his lips distracted her, he untied her outer robe, slipping it off her shoulders, giving him access to her shoulder and collarbone. _**"Sit on my lap, Sarang."**_ One more kiss and he slipped the robe off completely. Giving her shoulders the attention of his lips and caresses and tickling her upper back for a little while before giving her collarbone loving nips.

 **-** ** _"Jihoo-yah,"_** Ilana felt warm and tingly everywhere his lips and hands touched. She tried to kiss him but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

He gently ran his fingertips on her back and nipped at her neck and chest. Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled before bending to her lips, this time he gave her the kiss she wanted but also slipped his hand down to her thigh, tickling her very lightly. He loved to tease her, pulling away from the kiss, so their lips just shadowed each other, making her hungry for him, and then giving her the kiss she desired. When a worried pout appeared on her lips, he gave her the kiss she desired, kissing her deeply and bidding her to open for him; he gently tasted her minty toothpaste as his tongue danced with hers.

His hands busied themselves at the hem of her gown and lightly caressing her leg from the smoothness of the top of her outer thigh to her cute knobby knee, then back up to the soft dough-like flesh of the inner thigh. He felt her tremble slightly and make that humming sound that made him want to kiss her again and again just to hear it and he did. He kissed her again, bringing her hands around her neck, teasing her lips softly at first, and building until he was covering both her lips with his. Putting his arm under her knees, he carried her to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. Bringing their passionate kiss back down, he kissed her forehead and cheeks, before teasing her lips again.

Ilana was losing her nervousness in his soft touch. He'd moved from her lips back to her neck and was slowly and very softly moving downwards. He alternately kissed and flicked his tongue on her chest. Pulling her gown down, he ran his hand across her flat stomach. His teasing made her nervous at what was to come and yet drove her crazy with anticipation at the same time. His touch was not what she had experienced before but light and gentle and made her feel what she'd never felt before. His fingers danced just under her breast, letting his thumb rub inside the V in between until he heard her hum again.

Smiling, he brought his lips to her stomach, nipping at the soft and warm skin, while his hand tickled her thighs under her gown. He ran little circles up and down her thighs coming close to but not touching her still clothed area. He felt her stomach do a little jig under him. Sitting up, he kissed her again. _**"Saranghae,"**_ he removed her hands from around his neck and studied her wrists, bringing the scarred wrist to his lips.

Ilana felt a shock run through her as he kissed the base of her wrist and then continued to run his tongue in circles until reaching the crook of her elbow. She shivered in his arms.

 **-** _ **"Gwenchana, Sarang. Do...what you need to do...don't hold back. I want to worship your body...the way...you were meant...to be loved."**_ He continued to make love to her arm, her eyes were closed and he could hear her emitting short little breaths and sighs. Returning to make love to her lips again, catching and releasing each one and tickling her tongue with his as his hands traveled all over her back and stomach. He lay her back down and placed a playful kiss on her stomach before continuing his exploration, teasing her leg the same way he did her arm. Slowly kissing and tasting up and down her lower leg first, then to the crook of her knee and her thighs.

Jihoo finally removed her gown, completely. She felt exposed, but he wouldn't let her cover herself. Starting over with her their sweet kisses, he traveled down to her neck, tickling her stomach and daring to bring his tongue to the sensitive V. When the pleasure had outdone her nerves, he moved back to her thighs. His lips grazed one, while his hand the other. Again, he came close but never touching her sensitive area. He heard her sigh a few times and tremble at his touch. He had to catch his own breath. He went back to kissing her, this time gently stroking her breast until he covered the bud with his thumb. She gasped and arched her back, exposing her neck invitingly. He paused only for a moment to discard his pants and her underwear.

Ilana felt him kissing her thighs again and removing her underwear as he went. She trusted him completely and wanted to give herself to him; he was being so gentle and loving with her. She remembered what Nana had told her that only husband and wife should be in the marriage bed but that wasn't the problem this time. What if despite the gentleness and the pleasurable tingling, the act itself was still unbearably painful? She unconsciously began to tense again in worry.

Jihoo felt her tense again but she wasn't turning him away. All garments removed, he lay next to her and entwined their legs together. **_"Saranghaeyo,"_** he kissed her forehead. **_"Saranghaeyo_** **,"** he kissed her eyes. _**"Saranghaeyo,"**_ he pecked at her lips. _**"Saranghaeyo,"**_ he brought his lips to her neck and traveled slowly down to her breasts. He let his hands roam her body. She had relaxed again and the humming had been replaced by short breaths. While his mouth teased her breasts, he pulled her closer to him, his hands stroked her lower back, running them over her butt and thigh and lightly teasing the sensitive flesh in-between.

Ilana felt his desire pressing against her and it somehow inflamed her own along with whatever his hands and mouth were doing. She couldn't decide if she was hot or cold and gave up, not being able to decide anything at the moment.

Jihoo thought she was just about ready for him and laid her back on the pillows for a passionate kiss, running his hand down her thigh and bringing it back up the inside. He didn't stop and kept moving up to her moist folds. She trembled and bit her lip as soon as his musician's hand orchestrated her sighs of pleasure. She was biting her lip as his fingers gently explored the in-between of her legs, building a pleasurable bubble inside of her. _"Sarang, let_ me _bite your lips for you."_ He placed his arm under her shoulders and nipped her lower lip with his teeth as his finger found that little button that would make a sheen of sweat break out all over her body. Jihoo didn't know if he could hold out much longer, she was so beautiful with her body flushed with desire. Leaving her lips for her neck, he inserted a finger making her cry out against him in surprise as waves of pleasure traveled through her body. Feeling her readiness on his fingers, he brought her back down slowly with shallow kisses. Disarming his wife with a teasing smile and more kisses all over her face and neck, he moved in between her legs and began to enter her.

Ilana tensed again, waiting for some sort of discomfort or pain. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on the warmth of his lips on hers and the way his tongue did a little dance with hers and the way her body felt as if static electricity ran through her veins; his slightest touch setting her off.

Jihoo could tell she had closed herself off just slightly and thought he had an idea of what might be wrong. **_"Sarang, gwenchana, I won't hurt you. Saranghaeyo, nae aleumdaun anae (my beautiful wife)."_** Again, he gently massaged the little pearl that was perfectly exposed to him. She squirmed and panted under his touch and felt her walls massaging him and drawing him into her little by little. He continued his gentle massage until he was completely nestled inside of her. Bending forward, he kissed her and told her he loved her. As he moved inside of her, he caressed all her body and she brought her hands to his back and chest.

Ilana's pleasure was awakened under her husband's gentle lovemaking. She reached up to him several times to trail kisses over his face and neck. He perspired a little and he tasted salty and a little sweet. He told her he loved her repeatedly. He held one of her hands to his chest, after giving her wrist a quick kiss. He worshipped her body but withheld neither light caresses nor sweet words. Wanting to prolong their lovemaking for as long as possible, he stopped and pull out just to gaze adoringly into her eyes and get lost in their kisses and caresses for a short while. He brought her close to her climax and stopped a few times to repeat the process. She clung to him and trembled in her pleasure, no longer capable of coherent speech. Jihoo didn't need her to say anything. Her sweet sighs and the way she buried lips into his neck, when she tried to muffle a cute little moan when her pleasure got to be too much, was enough. The fact that they were making love, that she was letting him pleasure her, was a testimony to her love and trust.

Both on the verge of their climax, he knew they were both tiring. He moved deeper, slowly at first and then purposely to bring them both to an end, holding her close against his body. Not wanting to part from her just, he held her tight while she still trembled from their mutual climax. Again, he stroked her hair and told her how much he loved her. He kissed her eyes that had tears in them. **_"Saranghaeyo_** **,"** he repeated over and over. She was speechless but her eyes spoke of love and adoration. He'd placed a towel and a few bottles of water on the nightstand. He ran the wet towel over her body, grinning at the way she flushed pink from her face downward. He wanted to do this for her, to take care of her in this way. He found her nightgown and smoothed it over her head, giving her lips a teasing kiss as they emerged. Her eyes were getting smaller and smaller as that post-coitus bliss settled in. He smiled, in fact, both couldn't stop smiling. **_"I'll be right back,"_** he kissed her again.

Jihoo cleaned himself up, putting his pajamas back on and came back out. Ilana hadn't moved. **_"Sarang, let's get under the blankets, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Saranghaeyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara,"_** he said, kissing her forehead. **_"Can you move?"_**

Ilana shook her head _'no'_.

He laughed and picked her up, placing her under the bedsheet on the other side of the bed. He climbed in next to her and turned to face her. **_"Did I hurt you?"_**

Ilana shook her head _'no'_ as a blush spread across her face.

He should be tired but in a way he was giddy. Jihoo laughed, Ilana hadn't said a word in the last few minutes. He smoothed her hair behind her ear. The large curls now resembled cooked ramen noodles: limp and slightly damp. _"_ _ **Does Sarang want champagne or sparkling tea?"**_ They hadn't even consumed their chocolate-covered strawberries.

 **-** ** _"Do you?"_**

Jihoo thought for a few seconds. ** _"Ani_** **."** It was about two in the morning, they probably should get some sleep. **_"Does anae want to lay her head on my chest?"_**

Ilana nodded her head _'yes'_.

 **-** ** _"Bpo bpo."_**

Pouting just a little bit, Ilana scooted herself next to him and gave a slow and teasing kiss.

He softly fit his lips over hers and then laid himself back, bringing her on top of him to start another kissing session. He stroked the length of her back, then adjusted her by scooting her up by her bottom. Ilana's eyes widened realizing, he'd neglected to give her back her underwear. Seeing the look on her face, he laughed. ** _"Sarang, lay your head down."_** He brought her head down to his chest and continued to stroke her hair and back until the tiredness of the day overtook the clamoring emotions of their first official night together. ** _"Jalja, Sarang."_** Once she was sound asleep, he scooted her off of him and into the crook of his shoulder. **_"Is it possible to love you even more?"_** That was the last thing he remembered before losing consciousness.

* * *

 ** _April 2, 2015_**

Ilana woke, not knowing or caring what time it was. Eyes still closed, she felt herself smiling. **_"So this is love,"_** she thought. **_"And_** **that** ** _was making love._** **"** She felt her face heat up as did her whole body remembering the night before or had it been earlier that morning? Opening her eyes, Jihoo's nude back faced her. The blanket had slipped halfway down. Gingerly, she laid a hand on his shoulder and lightly ran her hand down the length of his back. Smiling, she leaned forward, draping her arm around his waist. **_"Gomawo, nae sarang,"_** she placed light kisses on his spine and below his shoulder blades.

Ilana didn't realize her hand had begun its nervous rubbing, as she kissed her sleeping husband's lovely back. This had a direct effect on said husband. Jihoo felt a pleasant warmth spreading to his lower region. Thinking it possible he was remembering how it felt to make love to his wife, he opened his eyes and the sensation was still there. Shifting a bit, the rest of his body began to wake and feel his wife's warm kisses on his back and her hand unconsciously rubbing on his lower abdomen. **_"Sarang, two can play that game."_** Before she could respond, he turned over and his lips were on hers, while his hand traveled from her waist up. **_"Annyeong, hashminikka (Good morning), anae."_** His lips moved down her jaw and neck but his hand found her breast and stopped.

Ilana gasped as the little electric shocks began just under his hand and continued down the right-hand side of her body, to the middle of her stomach, and down. **_"Ji-Ji-Sarang!"_** Her body involuntarily rose up to meet his hand.

 **-** ** _"Na don't have a problem if Sarang wants to wake me up like this every day."_** The hand that was torturing her had snuck its way to the hem of her nightgown that had ridden up during the night.

 **-** ** _"Wh-wh...Sarang..."_** his hand was making it impossible for her to form a rational thought and his mouth teasing the neckline of her gown didn't help at all. Ilana heard a whimper escape her closed mouth.

Jihoo looked up at her with a grin, his wife's lovely pink face, the exact shade of pink grapefruit, had a surprised look on it. **_"Gwenchana, Sarang,"_** he nipped at her lips, without stopping his caressing under her gown. **_"Don't hold back, you don't need to feel embarrassed in front of me."_** He tickled her neck with his lips, making her hum again **.** ** _"Sarang,"_** Jihoo continued his descent. _**"Do you know how happy it makes me knowing that my touch isn't repulsive, that I don't make you afraid of me, that you willingly respond to me?"**_ His lips were on the swell of her breasts and his hand was definitely exacting a response. **_"It makes me happy to hear you,"_** as if in response his wife sighed under him. Stopping to lift her to him, he let his tongue love hers, while one hand gently raked her back and then her arm. One of her hands was on his waist, sending little shock waves of pleasure downwards.

Ilana blushed at her husband's steadfast gaze. He had paused their kissing and looked at her with desire but not without the love and tenderness that he always displayed for her. She brought the hand from his waist to cup his face, marking him with damp little kisses all the way from his jaw to his neck. Getting bolder, she ran a hand over his muscular chest and upper abs. Jihoo took a deep breath, startling her and she stopped.

Jihoo caught her chin that had begun to go down in dejection thinking somehow, he hadn't been pleased with her touch. **_"Don't stop,"_** he nipped at her lips and gently lowered her back down. He took the hand exploring his chest and kissed it. _**"Sarang...I need you."**_ Without waiting for a response he lifted her gown over her head. That out of the way, he brought his mouth to her breast, making her moan as the heat of his mouth and tongue made her feel things she'd never felt before.

There had never been any pleasure for her during that time, she had been afraid and repulsed by their touch and most definitely not willing. Jihoo had shown her what love between a man and woman should be like. She was the lucky recipient of his love and this was only the first day of their officially being husband and wife. Ilana woke from her fog, realizing this was their first day and they had a plane to catch. Her husband was already moving inside of her, while his hands roamed where they wanted. She was his and they both knew it. Within seconds, her previous thought had vanished, replaced by the floating sensation his body was giving hers.

When they both lay exhausted in each other's arms, it suddenly came to her. **_"Sarang, what time is it?"_** They had an 11 AM flight and she felt certain it was past 8:30.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, Sarang, it's still early - about 11:30."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah! Our flight left a half-hour ago!"_** Ilana panicked.

Jihoo smiled, kissing his beautiful wife. **_"Anae, na changed the reservations almost right after you told me what time we'd be leaving. Na didn't want us to have to rush, deh?"_** He kissed her suggestively, letting her know why he didn't want to be rushed.

 **-** ** _"Sarang! You scared me!"_** He was grazing her neck with his lips. **_"You can't distract me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani? How about now..."_**

The F4 knew their sleep loving friend. His wife would not be able to get him out of bed to leave for the airport at eight. Not saying their goodbyes until midnight, it would most likely be after twelve-thirty before they were settled in their room. And if the usual things that occurred on wedding nights happened, then it was anyone's guess what time they actually got to sleep.

Jihoo had made sure no one could bother them. The floor of the suite had its own passcode and security was provided by WooBin's people. He informed them the morning of the wedding that they were not to be bothered by anyone and also that his wife sleepwalks and have him woken immediately if she left the room. He wasn't taking chances that their friends will bother them or that Ilana might try and run away again.

After he was able to distract her, he carried her into the bathroom, where he distracted her more. This is why they weren't leaving their room until one in the afternoon. They were first-class passengers and Jihoo wasn't worried about leaving later than anticipated. Not having had time to eat breakfast, they munched on their chocolate-covered strawberries and sparkling tea. Jihoo ordered them food to go and it would be downstairs waiting for them.

 **-** ** _"Aish! What's taking them so long,"_** JunPyo huffed impatiently. Everyone had decided to surprise the newlyweds with a sendoff.

 **-** ** _"Brendon says my sister and Jihoo just left their room,"_** Kike relayed the message.

 **-** ** _"Ilana will be so surprised,"_** Suzy rocked on the ball of her feet.

- ** _"Yo, I can't wait to see Jihoo's face. He tried telling us they flew out at 8:30."_** WooBin was the first to suspect they weren't leaving that early and had his people find their flight.

 **-** ** _"Great thinking WooBin-ssi, you know him well,"_** Jaejoong was impressed.

 **-** ** _"We grew up together,"_** YiJung said. **_"Deh, a few things have changed but at the core, Jihoo is mostly still the same."_**

The entire gang, those from New York and also those from Seoul and Kike, Suzy, and JungMin waited outside with bubbles, waiting for the newlyweds to walk through the doors of the hotel. They were soon rewarded for their patience. The doors opened and they were seen walking behind the porter with their luggage.

 **-** ** _"Surprise!"_** Everyone yelled and began blowing bubbles.

 **-** ** _"What are you guys all doing here?"_** Ilana was touched to see everyone.

 **-** ** _"I should have known we wouldn't escape you guys,"_** Jihoo said.

 **-** ** _"Ilana-yah, we came to send you off on your honeymoon."_** JanDi's eyes sparkle with excitement.

 **-** ** _"Greon, at least we let you take care of business, maja?_** **"** YiJung winked, to which Jihoo rolled his eyes.

Ilana didn't hear as she was too busy hugging and being hugged.

Kike walked up to Jihoo. **_"I know I don't have to ask but take care of her."_** He extended his hand to Jihoo. **_"Thank you for suggesting donations to the foundation as wedding gifts."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** Jihoo said simply. They didn't need the money or the gifts, the Ricky Martin foundation could use it in their stead.

YoungSaeng hung back, shyly. He felt like he shouldn't be here but for Ilana, he would endure it.

 **-** ** _"JaeKyung-ah take care of baby; baby be nice to Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maybe it's your turn next."_**

Ilana blushed. Abigaíl laughed at her friend. _"_ ** _Chica, I'm having a honeymoon baby. It can happen to you too."_**

 **** ** _\- "JaeWook-ah you be nice to Umma too,"_** Ilana chose not to comment on the teasing.

 **-** ** _"Sarang,"_** Jihoo wrapped an arm around her waist. **_"We should go, Brendon loaded all our things."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ah, Deh!"**_ Ilana began to wave at everyone but realized she had missed a hug. **_"Wait! Where's Saengie-Oppa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hiding!"_** HyunJoong told on him.

YoungSaeng had been leaning against a post trying to remain inconspicuous. HyungJun and JungMin began to drag him to the car.

 **-** ** _"Oppa!"_** Ilana hugged him tightly. She didn't really know the struggle he was going through. He was here, that was the only thing that mattered. **_"Kansamnida,"_** she kissed his cheek before getting in the car.

Jihoo inclined his head to YoungSaeng. _**"Try living for yourself and not so much for her. I love her more than my life and I will love and protect her always."**_ He smiled a little, **_"don't worry."_** Jihoo spoke in a low voice, so only YoungSaeng could really hear. Jihoo slid in next to Ilana and kissed her cheek.

 **-** ** _"What did you tell Saengie?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Amogotdo (nothing)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish, keeping secrets already?"_** She poked his side and he poked her back, making her squeal.

Brendon looked at them from the rearview mirror and rolled his eyes. **_"Hey! Knock it off you two,"_** he mock scowled at them.

Ilana giggled and Jihoo kissed her again. _"Mianhae, Brendon-ssi,"_ the newlyweds began laughing again.

 **-** ** _"Hopeless!"_** Brendon laughed too.

The gang waited until they lost sight of the car. **_"What should we do?_** **"** HyungJun asked.

 **-** ** _"I'm ready for a nap,"_** HyunJoong yawned.

 **-** ** _"Sunbae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Let's go to the beach,"_** GaEul suggested.

One by one everyone began to agree.

 **-** ** _"You kids go on, Sang Woo and I are going to hang out in this cute little town."_**

 **** ** _\- "All the times I've been to Los Angeles and never knew this place existed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** Jungmin said. _"Kaja!"_ JungMin was driving one of the shuttles.

 **-** _ **"Sunbae can sleep in the shuttle,"**_ YoungSaeng hooked his arm around HyunJoong.

 **-** ** _"Yo! Let's do this!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Vámonos_** **** ** _(_** ** _Let's go_** ** _)!"_**

Jaejoong and WooBin were the other two drivers.


	101. Honeymoon, House Guests & More Honeymoon

**_Girona, Spain_**

 ** _April 3, 2015_**

The newlyweds had arrived at the estate and Ilana immediately climbed on the very comfortable bed and curled up with a pillow. Jihoo smiled at her antics. She hadn't slept the entire flight; only during their one-hour layover in Paris and the hour-plus ride from the airport to the estate. Ilana patted the spot next to her but Jihoo didn't move.

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, we need to clean up. We're going out."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mworago?! We just got here!"**_ _Ilana pouted._

Jihoo gave her pouting lips a kiss but was not deterred. **_"Na made plans."_**

 **** ** _\- "The point of Barcelona was to relax and...and spend...time together."_**

Jihoo admired the Honey Apple blush that was spreading across his wife's face and knew full well what she meant. **_"We can spend 'time together' in the shower, kaja."_** He pulled her screaming to the edge of the bed and carried her bridal style to the bathroom.

Just under two hours later, they arrived at a large field. He had rented them a car for their stay, knowing the estate was not set up to receive its owners.

 **** ** _\- "Nampyon, do you know where we are going?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Na received directions and the car has GPS."_** Jihoo hadn't told his wife where they were going; just made sure she was dressed warmly.

 _ **\- "Jihoo-yah, na still don't like surprises,**_ _"_ she said impatiently.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang,"_** he smiled. **_"I have never let you down."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's subjective."_**

Upon exiting the car she took Jihoo's proffered hand and there behind him in her sudden view was a giant balloon. A hot air balloon, to be precise.

 **-** ** _"Yoon Jihoo Uissa does_** **not** ** _think I am getting on that thing."_**

 **-** ** _"Deh,"_** he said simply with a glowing smile on his face.

 **-** ** _"Shiro,"_** she took a few steps back against the car.

Jihoo caressed her cheek, ** _"anae promised to obey, did she forget so soon?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

He chuckled then gave her his 'look' _._ _ **"Sarang...watch the sunset with me, juseyo?"**_

 **** ** _\- "We can watch the sunset from the top of the house,"_** she pleaded. " ** _Jihoo-yahhh,"_** she tried aegyo.

 _-_ _ **"Your aegyo doesn't work, I've told you."**_ Though he did find it adorable she was desperate enough to try. **_"Sarang, na want to do something special with you,"_** he kissed her forehead and then her cheek _. "_ _ **Na will hold you in my arms the entire time,"**_ he pecked her lips.

 _ **\- "Ani, try harder."**_

He brought her back firmly against the car and nibbled on her lips and let his tongue taste the lip-gloss she wore, before demanding entrance. A few minutes later, he was back to nibbling sweetly. When he ended the kiss he asked, **_"Was that hard enough?"_** He had already taken her hand and pulled her along. Ilana's face was blushing again as she nodded her head.

Their guide was very pleasant and explained the workings of the balloon before they left. Inside the basket was quite spacious for just the three of them. The corners held pockets of different tapas and a chilled bottle of cava. Once they were stable in the air, he uncovered the food and uncorked the cava. **_"_** ** _Brindamos a los novios_** **** ** _(_** ** _A toast to the newlyweds_** ** _):_** ** _Salud, amor y tiempo para disfrutarlo_** **** ** _(Health, Love, and time to enjoy it_** ** _). Vivan los novios_** **** ** _(_** ** _Cheers to the newlyweds_** ** _)!"_** The guide toasted them and Jihoo and Ilana toasted each other. Ilana took a cautious sip of the sparkling wine; she hadn't really had any alcohol in the last ten years. Not that she wanted to start but she was with her husband; she felt safe. Jihoo bent to kiss her for no other reason than he could. He loved her and she loved him and it was an expression of their love for each other. Ilana could taste the alcohol on his lips and tongue; for some reason she found herself blushing again.

He brought his forehead to rest on hers, ** _"wae?"_**

 **-** ** _"Mwo?"_** To distract him, she picked up a seafood meatball. ** _"Open,"_** she brought it to his mouth and he took half of it, while she popped the other half in her mouth. It was surprisingly very good. **_"Mm! Masheesuhyo! (It's delicious)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh. Your turn,"_** he teased her with a battered prawn, dancing it in front of her before he let her take a bite.

They laughed as they teased each other. They were close to Girona and could see the village where the estate was. Ilana spotted the estate. **_"Wau! It looks like a quilt down there."_** As promised, Jihoo always had an arm around her, holding her securely to him.

They could see for miles around, the sky was beautiful. It was a little cold but with Jihoo right next to her, Ilana didn't feel it. They continued nibbling on different foods. Water really did not do the food justice, Ilana found herself taking more sips of cava. The wine was sweet and complimented the salty and sometimes spicy tapas well. **_"Try this one,"_** Jihoo said.

They were called 'papas bravas' for a reason. The fried potato dipped in a spicy tomato sauce caught Ilana off guard _._ _ **"Mm! Hot**_ **!"** He laughed and nudged her hand that held the champagne flute. Ilana glared at her husband, who bent to kiss her warm cheek sweetly.

 **-** ** _"Sarang, the sun is going down."_** They had pretty much ignored their guide up until this point, lost in their own world. Jihoo wrapped his arm around Ilana's middle, bringing her tightly against him.

The sun was doing its nightly dance as the orange ball seemed to spin and shimmy its way behind the mountain. They watched it go, down, down, down until only a glow remained and then it was no more _. "_ _ **Wau!**_ ** _Jihoo...nomu yippeun."_**

 **-** ** _"Deh,"_** he drank what was left in his flute and set it down. Moving Ilana's hair he nuzzled against her cheek and kissed her behind her neck behind her ear.

Ilana turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist. ** _"Gomawo; choah."_** She placed her goblet next to his and stood on her toes to kiss him. His lips were spicy from the food and she playfully nipped at his bottom lip. They got lost again in each other, exchanging kisses, food, and wine.

The balloon landed and they thanked their guide profusely. But their guide thanked them for completely ignoring him to the point he just relaxed and enjoyed the view, not having to say a thing. Ilana was a lot wobbly from the wine despite all the food they'd consumed. Jihoo piggybacked her to the car.

The ride home took a lot longer due to the Good Friday procession. They probably should have been participating but Ilana thought Jesus would understand.

Finally arriving back at the estate, Jihoo nudged his wife, whose head had been bobbing the entire ride home _._ _ **"Let's go for a walk, Sarang needs to clear her head."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he helped her out of the car. She thought she had only consumed one glass of wine but thinking about it, neither hers nor Jihoo's glass was ever empty and she seemed to remember two bottles at the beginning of their tour.

 **-** ** _"Stay here, I'll be right back."_** Ilana was still pondering the mystery while Jihoo ran to the stables for a blanket.

On his return, he was pleased to see his wife still where he left her. **_"Let's walk over by the riverbed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,_** **"** she yawned.

 ** _\- "Hajima, Sarang, It's too early to sleep. You'll be awake at two A.M. if I let you go to sleep now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara,"_** she sulked.

They arrived at a nice spot, surrounded by trees that blocked the breeze that bounced off the water. Jihoo laid out the blanket _. "Anja,"_ Jihoo sat and indicated for Ilana to sit next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he reached over smoothing the hair out of her face. He gave her cheek a kiss. ** _"Greon, did I let Sarang down this evening?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae! Nomu yippeun. It wasn't scary at all but serene and like a painting. God's painting of the land and sky. And Sarang was there next to me the entire time, nothing can be better than that."_** Sitting up straight, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, savoring his lips.

Jihoo sighed. ** _"This is nice,"_** he lay down on the blanket and had Ilana lay her head on his stomach.

 ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang makes me do things I've never done before."_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo! Eottoke?"_**

 **-** ** _"Na will do anything to see Sarang smile; hot air balloons, picnics under the stars, playing nae instrument for you. Ah, na should have borrowed a guitar."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Sarang, we can talk or just listen to the little critters. Let the owls and frogs and the ripples of the river serenade us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maja, it's so quiet and at the same time loud."_** In the distance you could make out the procession still going strong but around them were the sounds of the night: hoot-hooting of owls, croaking of frogs, scurrying of other nocturnal creatures and the splashing of fish in the river.

They had gotten lost trying to distinguish the different sounds. **_"On the ship, the first time I met Kim HyunJoong, KyuJongie Oppa and I were stargazing on the promenade deck. He made me go for a walk with him and HyunJoong ran into us when Oppa made me pick a star as a gift."_** She laughed at the memory. **_"HyunJoong then asked Oppa if he was giving out wishes and said he'd given me the last one but if he was nice to me, I might share."_**

Jihoo laughed at the picture. **"Did S** ** _arang share?_** **"**

 **-** ** _"Mollah, Na think I never got to cash in my wish? Or share for that matter."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na will give you a new star and Na want you only to use_** **my** ** _wish, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, jealous nampyon,"_** she laughed looking at the stars above her. She took a peak and Jihoo was also looking up at the stars. She made a big deal of pretending to pick, **_"na pick…this one!"_** She rolled over to her left so she could wrap her arms around Jihoo's waist and laid her cheek on his stomach, where the back of her head had been.

Jihoo's face split into an ear to ear grin; his sweet wife had that effect on him. **_"Arraso, Sarang, what is your wish?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na don't have one, not then not now. The day you walked back into my life was the only thing I desired."_** Except for one thing, her parents but that wound was healing now and the Lord sent Jihoo to heal her other wounds. Sitting up, she leaned over him, softly fitting her lips to his.

He held her head in his hands and gave her every bit of himself in that kiss. **_"Na do, nae sarang. Na have nothing left to wish for as long as you are by my side."_** He snuggled her against him.

They fell silent again listening to the sounds around them. Ilana spoke first, **_"Umma and me used to lie in the rose garden and look at the stars. You could see a little better than in Manhattan but not like this. Na could probably name the constellations, the stars are so bright. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish a plane from a star and we'd be wishing on a plane. The town is in the direct flight path to LAX."_** She felt Jihoo chuckling under her. **_"We'd sing rounds of twinkle twinkle,"_** she wasn't crying but smiling at the memory. **_"Sarang…I didn't remember that until just now. Kansamnida, Yesu, for the memory."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ban-jjak-ban-jjak jag-eun-byeol a-reum-dab-ge bit-i-ne…"_**

 **** ** _\- "twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…"_**

They sang two rounds of twinkle twinkle and lay laughing _._ _ **"Saranghae,"**_ Ilana sighed with a smile on her face.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana saranghaeyo_** **,"** he tilted her face and kissed her eyes her nose and finally her lips.

 _ **\- "Yippeun Sarang,"**_ Ilana yawned.

They lay still again, just listening to the night and each other's breathing. It only took about five minutes of being quiet when Jihoo heard Ilana's breathing change. ** _"Sarang fell asleep?"_**

The sound of her exhale was his response. **_"Gwenchana sarang, you've had a long day."_** He laid her gently on the blanket and watched her sleep for a few minutes _._ _ **"How did I go from curiosity to loving you beyond anything I can think of?"**_ He tickled her lips with his. **_"Kansamnida, Yesu, for this memory,"_** he repeated her praise. He was sure he'd always remember watching her sleep by the river and under the stars in Girona.

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

Nana set out a breakfast buffet, including a carrot cake for JungMin's birthday. It was late morning in the morning. The younger house guests came in late from the beach and would probably not be stirring for another hour. She knew they did their best not to track in sand. Having piled their shoes outside and rinsed off in the pool house before coming in but sand usually got everywhere anyway. She swept and mopped the main floor and would have her helpers tidy the rooms once they were all up and out of the way. Harabeoji had risen just after Nana and intended on going for a hike in the hills and Kike had left earlier for the airport.

The first of the guests had already begun to stir. Suzy could not sleep once she heard Maknae awake and at their bedroom door trying to listen if for any sound indication that they were awake. _**"Oppa, what are you doing?"**_ Suzy cracked the door open.

 **-** ** _"Anyeong hashimnikka! It's late, begopayo. I don't want to go by myself,"_** he pouted.

Suzy looked back at her sleeping husband and sighed. **_"YiHyun Unnie is probably awake, did you call her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** he looked down, suddenly shy. **_"What if she's not awake?"_**

Suzy groaned inwardly. If he weren't older, she would happily strangle him. **_"Arraso, I'll get dressed; Oppa get nampyon up. Don't forget it's his Birthday. "_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollan anjji! I'll get the carrot juice!"_** HyungJun bounced happily. "

Ten minutes later Suzy heard hollering from behind the bathroom door and giggled. Her husband was probably not expecting a bouncy Maknae to wake him up, singing 'happy birthday' at the top of his lungs. On days off, she tended to be a little gentler in the way she woke him.

Thirty minutes later and Tom and Jerry goading each other the entire two-minute walk to the main house; they were in Nana's kitchen. _"_ ** _Váyanse a desayunar muchachos_** **** ** _(_** ** _Go and eat breakfast kids_** ** _),"_** Nana said after greeting them.

 **-** ** _"Halmoni, can I help?"_** Suzy asked.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _No hace falta, niña_** ** _(_** ** _It's not necessary dear)_** ** _,_** ** _ve a desayunar con los demás_** **** ** _(_** ** _go and have breakfast with the rest_** ** _)."_**

Suzy and the two guys walked into the dining room to find KyuJong, Emily, and YiHyun already eating.

 **** ** _\- "Junnie-ah, you're usually awake early?"_** YiHyun greeted her fiancé with a kiss on the cheek.

 ** _\- "YiHyun Unnie, someone didn't want to walk over alone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh and woke me up early on my day off,"_** JungMin grumbled.

 **-** ** _"Minnie-ah, it's your birthday! You know it was the best gift ever to see my beautiful face when you first wake up,"_** HyungJun batted his eyelashes at his friend and nemesis.

 **-** ** _"Andwae!"_** JungMin protested and kissed his wife, who had just served him a plate of food. He took Suzy's face and said, _"anae is yippeun, Maknae anieyo!"_

HyungJun stuck his tongue out at his friend and began to eat. _"_ _ **What are we doing today, guys?"**_

 **-** _ **"I think the girls wanted to do some shopping and maybe go out to lunch,"**_ _Suzy said._

 **** ** _\- "I love shopping_** **!"** JungMin said.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo yeobo, just the yeoja,"_** Suzy had to break the bad news, making him pout.

 **-** ** _"The chaebols were talking about taking the kids to an amusement park tomorrow and then leaving for the airport from there,"_** **JungMin announced.** ** _"Anae and I are working but you guys should go."_**

 **-** ** _"Nampyeon, you were with us or the DJ booth all day,"_** his wife was baffled at how he picked up information so easily. **_"When did you hear them make plans?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo? I heard Gu JunPyo and his anae."_** JungMin shrugged.

 **-** ** _"Ah, Deh!"_** Everyone now understood; it was hard _not_ to overhear their conversations.

 **-** ** _"That would be daeback,"_** HyungJun's eyes began to dance in excitement.

 **-** ** _"Deh,"_** KyuJong agreed _._ _ **"Last time we were all together was after JungMin and Suzy's wedding."**_

 **** ** _\- "Will Saengie and Dog want to go with us?"_** Emily asked.

 **-** ** _"They have no choice,"_** JungMin rubbed his palms together and laughed his horsey laugh.

Once most of the food had been consumed, Nana came in with the carrot cake and all 29 candles lit _._ _ **"**_ ** _Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David... "_**

Suzy knew the Mexican birthday song by now and jumped in. The others remembered it from Abigail's restaurant and were able to la-la-la along. JungMin grinned like a little kid at Christmas. When they finished singing, he blew all his candles out and Suzy rewarded him with a sweet and slow kiss. **_"Saengil chukah hamnida, jagiya,"_** she said.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Que pases un día muy feliz_** **** ** _(_** ** _May you have a very happy day_** ** _), JungMin."_**

 **** ** _\- "Saengil Chukah hamnida!"_** The rest shouted.

 **-** ** _"Halmoni is daeback! Kansamnida."_** JungMin kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for the cake.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Ya ya, deja de teátricas y disfruta de tu pastel_** **** ** _(that's enough, stop the theatrics and enjoy your cake_** ** _)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Halmoni!"_**

Birthday cake demolished and stuffed from breakfast, they all slowly began to move. The girls picked up most of the dishes before Nana came back and the boys were sitting and scheming the day.

 **-** ** _"Are we going to let Hyeong-deul sleep the whole day?_** **"** The Maknae asked.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** JungMin still had the evil grin on his face.

 **-** ** _"Let's get them!"_** HyungJun stood abruptly.

 **-** ** _"Unnie-deul, let's go see what the other yeoja are doing."_** Emily and YiHyun agreed with Suzy. They did not want to be around when JungMin and HyungJun tried waking their Hyeong-deul.

 **-** ** _"Yah, Suzy-ah, a little help?"_** KyuJong said. **"** ** _You're going to leave me alone to pick up the pieces?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nana is here, she can help. Annyeonghi gyeseyo (_** ** _Goodbye_** ** _)!"_** Suzy took the other two girls by the hand to retrieve their purses and leave before someone got hurt trying to wake the two oldest. Of course, none were as bad to wake as her husband was.

Later in the day while one group was off shopping, courtesy of SangWoo who was driving, Suzy wanted to show them the Daiso Japan stores. They didn't have one in Seoul or New York and their husband's made sure to stay clear of them while visiting Japan. JanDi and GaEul may have married chaebol but in their hearts, they were still the same frugal girls that had been poor as church mice. When Suzy told them, they could purchase any number of things from scarves and makeup to kitchen things for $1.50; they jumped at the chance to go. SangWoo promised to drop his wife and the other woman off and pretty much stay out of their way until they were ready. He would do a little shopping at the golf store and perhaps have lunch at the H Mart food court and relax on the patio with a pastry and coffee from 85C bakery.

The remaining F4 men went to check out a nearby shooting range and the kids wanted to stay at Ilana's on go horseback riding. This fell on Jaejoong's shoulders. The kids were also smitten with Nana who kept them supplied with fresh baked cookies. Their babysitter was, of course, denied going shopping with the other woman. Both Abigaíl and JaeKyung also stayed back and relieved her of her responsibilities. Jaejoong was more than capable of handling Isabel and the two F4 kids. At least, he hoped.

Come afternoon, Abigaíl, who was just too tired to go with the other woman, JaeKyung, who had been dealing with morning sickness off and on, KyuJong, who just wanted some downtime and the F4 babysitter lounged at the poolside. JungMin and HyungJun were play wrestling in the pool, while the two older ones snoozed on a side by side pool lounger. Truthfully, nothing could wake that pair up except their youngest two friends.

JungMin had just body-slammed his younger friend into the water, creating a huge splash that caught Abigail's legs. **_"Hey!_** **"** She cried out.

JaeKyung's feet were their next unintentional target, _"_ _ **Yah! Watch where you're splashing!**_ _"_ She was starting to get that 'I need to eat or I'm going to be sick' feeling. If she was asleep it didn't bother her but now she was awake.

 **** ** _\- "Mianhamnida Abigaíl-ssi. Mainhamnida JaeKyung-ssi._** **"** KyuJong apologized for his friends _._ _ **"Yah! Micheousso! Can you two come apologize?"**_ He yelled at them.

 **-** _ **"Jwosongminda,**_ _"_ JungMin nodded his head in apology. He turned to HyungJun, ** _"what'd you splash the yeoja for?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago? Yah! I didn't do it on purpose. You're the one who threw me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani? Chincha, it wasn't my fault!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Maknae, stop whining, it was your fault as much as JungMin's fault,"_** KyuJong tried to restore order.

 **-** ** _"It's okay, Dr. KyuJong,"_** Abigaíl said. **_"The water felt good, it just surprised me; that's all."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhanmnida!"_** HyungJun humbly apologized even if it wasn't his fault.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchanayo, HyungJun-ssi,"_** JaeKyung said. **_"I was trying to nap. Maybe you could splash on the other side."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh but that's where the sleeping beauties are,"_** KyuJong giggled.

No one saw the mischievous glint in JungMin's eyes. **_"Let's have a race,"_** he suggested.

 **-** ** _"Na better stay out and referee,"_** KyuJong said.

 **-** ** _"Milady,"_** JungMin bowed to JaeKyung, **_"might I fight in your honor?"_**

JaeKyung laughed and momentarily forgot her sick feeling. _"_ _ **Arraso! Hmm...what can I give you? Ah, my bracelet! Here you go, Mr. Knight,"**_ she gave him the bracelet. It was a gold rope bracelet; it wouldn't be damaged by the water.

 **-** ** _"I will swim to the death, milady!"_**

Maknae rolled his eyes. **_"My lady_** ** _Abigaíl_** _ **-ssi, may I swim for you?"**_ Maknae asked a little shyly. JaeKyung and Abigaíl were the highest-ranking females present.

 **-** ** _"I don't like to lose, HyungJun-ssi,"_** **s** he played along. **"** ** _What guarantee do I have that you will win?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll give Isabel one of my stuffed turtles,_** **"** he said with confidence.

 _ **\- "Coming from this guy, that's like you're getting something in Gold,"**_ KyuJong laughed.

 **-** ** _"Deal, but if you lose, I'm taking your turtle."_**

 ** _\- "Algetseubnida!"_**

 ** _\- "First one to finish eight laps wins,"_** **K** yuJong had a timer on his phone. **_"Hana...dol...ka!"_**

The four spectators shouted and cheered as the two went around the pool. Maknae was a stronger swimmer and JungMin knew it. Maknae was already on his last lap and JungMin just finishing the 7th. The only way he would win was to trick Maknae. He crossed under his sleeping Hyeong-deul just when his friend was passing by. He made a lunge for HyungJun, trying to pull him back so he could pass. The two wrestled, trying to get the upper hand.

 _ **\- "This is really bad, ladies."**_ KyuJong worried they were going to knock into the two sleepers at any moment. You just never knew what would actually wake them up. **_"Yah! Time..."_**

It was too late. HyungJun broke away from his friend half throwing him on the lounger on YoungSaeng's side. JungMin slid back into the water and YoungSaeng followed. HyungJun got to the finish mark and pulled himself out of the pool. Cheering he ran to Abigaíl. **_"We won, my lady!"_** He bowed.

 ** _\- "Yes, you did but your friend is about to get murdered."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong! Chincha, it wasn't my fault. Maknae pushed me!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! You cheated."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jugeullae (_** ** _Do you wanna die_** ** _)?"_** YoungSaeng was usually mellow and easy-going, but don't wake him from his nap and don't mess with his hair.

 **-** _ **"Mal! Swim for it!"**_ HyungJun shouted.

JungMin had already been edging away from YoungSaeng and dove under the floater (and a confused HyunJoong) toward KyuJong and safety. **_"It was an accident!"_** KyuJong told YoungSaeng.

 **-** ** _"YoungSaeng-ssi, don't get too upset at them,"_** JaeKyung defended her knight.

 **\- "Ah** ** _, deh, mianhamnida, Ha JaeKyung-ssi;"_** he couldn't argue with the lady. He gave the two young ones a look that said, 'just wait'.

\- **_"What now?"_** HyunJoong asked. HyunJoong loved a good competition and now he was awake.

 **\- "** ** _Water volleyball!"_** JungMin's eyes danced with the idea of a game.

 **-** ** _"Deh! I'll get the net and ball,"_** Ilana had purchased extra things for the pool when JungMin and Suzy moved in and also with the expectation that eventually the guys would come visit.

 **-** ** _"I'm game,"_** HyunJoong said.

- ** _"Na do!"_** Saengie said.

 **-** ** _"I'll referee,_** **"** KyuJong wasn't crazy enough to join their games. Not while at Ilana's house, someone needed to make sure no one was killed or the house destroyed. **_"Teams will consist of an 86 with and 87!"_** Groaning was heard. **_"Na don't trust you guys, Naega separating you for nae sanity."_**

 **** ** _\- "I want to play!"_** Abigaíl moaned.

 **-** _ **"Deh!"**_ JaeKyung also complained.

 _ **\- "Anieyo, yeoja. You'll get hurt with these namja. This goes for Agassi too. Na can't let that happen,"**_ **he smiled at them sweetly. It must be hard for a woman not to be able to participate in something because you** _might_ get hurt but you endure for the child you carry. He couldn't even let the babysitter play if she wanted. Between HyunJoong and JungMin, someone would be at least bruised, if not bleeding.

 ** _\- "Gwenchana! We'll just cheer."_**

 __ _ **\- "Right! I'm going for the two HJ's,"**_ Abigaíl said.

 **-** ** _"I'll take the Saeng-Min team,"_** JaeKyung said. The babysitter also chose YoungSaeng's team. She thought he was really handsome, even if he was much older than her.

 **-** ** _"Everyone get ready_** **!"** KyuJong started the game. The leader/Maknae team won the coin toss and it was their serve. This would be a long game as all of five of them were athletic.

A few minutes later JaeKyung stood up from her chaise, **_"let me know what happens."_** She ran into the house.

KyuJong saw her run off out of the corner of his eye _._ _ **"Is JaeKyung-ssi unwell?"**_ He asked of Abigaíl.

 **** ** _\- "Nausea,_** ** _she's just starting and she hasn't figured out a pattern yet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, I see."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _-ssi is well?"_**

 ** _\- "Yes, thank you."_** Since KyuJong had one of those faces that invited conversation, she continued. **"** ** _It's been nice to have JaeKyung to talk to. Neither one of us has anyone pregnant that's around us."_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _-ssi has Isabel, so at least things aren't a surprise this time around."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's not really true, I feel different this time and he sits right in a spot where it makes it hard to get up and walk. So really, I'm as clueless as JaeKyung."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah Deh, each pregnancy can be different, but at least you have a friend and a good husband."_** KyuJong smiled as Abigaíl smiled at the mention of her husband.

 **-** ** _"Jae is...a blessing but sometimes he drives me crazy. If I let him, I'd be sitting at home not doing anything, just watching my stomach grow but he loves Isabel and JaeWook,"_** she pat her baby bump indicating that was JaeWook.

 ** _\- "Jaejoong Uissa, saranghaedo Abigaíl-ssi._** ** _He loves you too,"_** he translated for her.

Abigaíl smiled _._ _ **"I can't complain,**_ ** _Dr. KyuJong."_**

Just then the Maknae caught the ball with his head, giving the score to YoungSaeng and JungMin.

 **** ** _\- "Appayo!"_** Maknae cried grabbing his head.

Nana had seen JaeKyung run to the bathroom a few times today. She had brewed a homemade ginger tea with honey and made ginger cookies, along with a few crackers with cream cheese and other sweets and snacks that the boys might like. Although, her main concern was the pregnant ladies, men would eat rocks if they were placed in front of them.

JaeKyung finished throwing up and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water. She needed it very cold just like Abigaíl. **_"Nana, may I have a bottle of water, please?"_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"Un momentito, niña_** **** ** _(_** ** _Just a moment dear_** ** _),"_** Nana took a glass from the tea cart she was loading and filled it with ice and the ginger tea and handed it to JaeKyung with a ginger cookie.

JaeKyung sipped cautiously and was surprised at the delicious ginger tea. **_"Nana,_** ** _this is awesome! Nana made it for_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _and me and the cookies too?"_** She bit into the cookie and danced happily. _ **"Omo! Nana is the best. Can I just stay here until Jihoo and Ilana come back from their honeymoon?"**_

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Por supuesto que si_** ** _(of course_** ** _),"_** Nana joked along and then placed one more tray on the cart.

 **-** ** _"Are those Hotteok?!"_** JaeKyung was in food heaven.

Nana had wanted to give her guests a taste of home and although in the three weeks Jihoo had been with them they hadn't filled the kitchen with too many Korean staples. She did have some things and knew how to use the internet to get recipes. These weren't any more difficult than making regular pancakes that Ilana and Jihoo loved so much. Nana just smiled at JaeKyung who stood there staring at all the treats not knowing where to start and hoping the baby would like it.

 ** _\- "_** ** _Vamos a llevar el carito afuera para los demás_** **** ** _(_** ** _Let's take the cart outside for the others_** ** _)."_**

Once outside, JaeKyung yelled **_"snack time!_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _you have to try the tea and ginger cookies._** **"**

Abigail poured some tea over ice, it smelled wonderful _._ _ **"Mm! Gracias, Nana."**_

 **** ** _\- "Guys, she made Hotteok too!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Chincha?"**_ They had declared a timeout due to HyungJun's injury; they were tied 1-1.

 **-** _ **"Quick snack, guys and then we finish the game. We can't leave it tied,"**_ JungMin, would never accept a tie.

One by one, the boys all thanked Nana. Just as HyungJun was going to take a Hotteok, JungMin 'accidentally' tripped him back into the pool. He still had his napkin in his hand. **_"Hyeong! I didn't do anything!"_**

They were all laughing and JungMin relented and stood at the edge to give his friend a hand. **_"Mianhae, I was just messing with you. It's been too long."_** It must have been too long because everyone knew what would happen next. Maknae took his friend's hand and pulled him back into the pool. **_"Maknae!"_**

HyungJun pulled himself out of the pool and stuck his tongue out at JungMin. Maknae quickly went to stand by Abigaíl, for safety reasons. _**"Annyeong, JaeWook, wait until you have a Hotteok."**_ JaeWook moved in Mom's tummy to the sound of HyungJun's voice.

 **** ** _\- "Wau, did you see that?"_** JaeKyung was amazed. The others thought it amazing as well. They decided watching Abigail's stomach move was more fun than their volleyball game.

Curious, HyunJoong came up to her _, "_ _ **appayo?"**_

KyuJong was next to him, **_"he's asking if it hurts,"_** he translated.

 ** _\- "Oh, not really. It feels weird and sometimes he kicks hard. That's when it hurts."_** There was a curious expression on his face. Abigaíl normally preferred not to let strangers touch her baby bump but it looked like he really wanted too but would never ask _._ _ **"Do you want to say hello?"**_ She took his hand catching him by surprise and placed it on the spot where she felt the baby.

HyunJoong turned bright red but everyone was waiting for him to do something _._ _ **"JaeWook-ah, are you going to like football?"**_ JaeWook didn't make a large movement like he did for Maknae but he did kick at HyunJoong's hand. His eye went completely round and was grinning from ear to ear. **_"Wau! JaeWook-ah is daeback!"_** This time the kick was stronger and he removed his hand in surprise.

 ** _-"It's okay, it's like he's playing with you,"_** he does it to my husband all the time.

 __ _ **\- "HyunJoong-ssi will be a great Appa one day,"**_ _JaeKyung said._ _ **"Hopefully not too soon, deh?"**_

HyunJoong didn't say anything, just smiled. He wondered what it would be like to have his own child.

 _ **\- "Break over!"**_ JungMin/drill sergeant said. **_"We still have a game to finish."_**

HyunJoong smiled and inclined his head to the ladies and turned to JungMin. **"** ** _Let's do this! JungMin-ah your team is going down."_** Babies were soon forgotten in the thrill of competition.

* * *

 ** _Girona, Spain_**

 ** _April 4, 2015_**

Jihoo opened his eyes, realizing it was full daylight out. He was sleeping on his back and his wife was snuggled against his arm. It was a rare occasion for him to wake up before her. The flight, the food, and the wine had conspired to make her very tired. He carried her back to the house from their picnic spot, leaving the blanket where it lay. He told the housekeeper when she tried offering them dinner at ten at night but he was still full from tapas and once his wife decided to sleep, there was no waking her up.

He moved slowly not wanting to wake her just yet, bringing her head to rest on his arm. He really couldn't get enough of her, caressing her, holding her, kissing her and even just staring at her sweet face. As for other things, it was a bonus and he wasn't saying he didn't enjoy it but just the simple ability to watch her sleep peacefully was somehow on a higher intimacy scale. Four weeks had not made up for being apart for three months. He had tucked her in with just her undergarments and unbound hair; she was now in a nightgown and her hair bound in a braid. He thought he'd felt her stirring in the middle of the night, her internal California clock must have gone off telling her it was the afternoon. This was probably why she was still sound asleep. They had just gotten back from Seoul only three weeks prior; his poor wife's subconscious must be very confused. He was used to traveling and how to trick his body to avoid jet lag.

Jihoo bent to kiss his wife, very softly, not wanting to wake her abruptly but gradually. Nuzzling her face and letting his lips graze her cheek, he wanted to hold her tight against him but wasn't ready to wake her up. Extricating his arm, he traced her neck with his thumb. She moved just slightly giving him more access. He kissed her again, letting the kiss trail along her jaw to her exposed neck and down to her collarbone and shoulder at which he nipped at, slipping the strap of her gown down off her shoulder. This was a different gown from the one she wore on their wedding night, not quite as stretchy. He smiled as he kissed the swell of her breast and in between, It wouldn't be long before she woke. He kissed her again, a little firmer and let his hand travel up from her hip and ending at the little bud on her breast. He nipped at her lips gently, never roughly, feeling her wake in her arousal.

Ilana's own moan woke her from her sleep, goosebumps forming on her arms. Jihoo smiled, seeing her wake but didn't say anything. He pecked her lips once more and traveled down to her neck, **_"annyeong hashminikka,"_** he whispered somewhere near her ear. At least she assumed so since he was tickling her ear and neck with his lips, giving her damp kisses and then blowing gently.

 **-** ** _"Sarang!_** **"** His hand was still torturing her in the same spot, sending pulsing sensations to an entirely different area. His lips continued traveling slowly downward to meet his hand. When the lips took over where the hand was, she involuntarily arched her back to meet him.

 **-** ** _"Saranghaeyo,"_** he said pausing for a second. Her hands had begun caressing his back and hair. She tried to focus on doing something, rather than laying their immobile, even though at times that was all she was capable of. His hand was teasing her at her hip and moving down to her thigh. She didn't know when her gown had scrunched up to her waist.

Not wanting to rush, Jihoo sat up and pulled her up to him. This way they were on equal levels and he felt she wouldn't be so timid. He was right.

She smiled at him and kissed him softly, hand on his face, ** _"saranghaeyo."_** She trailed kisses on his neck and collar, the same way he did. She let her hand explore his chest, back and toned abs. Her hand in that one particular location just sent pleasurable waves downward. Sucking in his breathe noisily, he startled her and she stopped her exploring fearing he didn't approve.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, don't stop,"_** he placed her hand back where it had been. He let her explore tentatively, getting bolder as she went along. Pulling her onto his lap and with a hand on the back of her head flamed their desire with bold kisses, while their hands explored and caressed one another. Her humming made him want to kiss her all the more; he felt her desire against his own and couldn't hold on any longer. Without breaking their kiss, he laid her back on the bed.

Sometime later, they lay exhausted in each other's arms. Legs entwined. He still made love to her slowly and gently. They weren't in any hurry; this was their time to get to know each other. He enjoyed every minute of their lovemaking and didn't need to hurry her or try being rough or hurt her; she'd had enough of that in the past. He was happy to pleasure her and he most definitely received pleasure back. He played with her hair. He had unbraided it during their lovemaking, loving the way fingers drowned in its lovely waves.

Ilana felt like falling asleep again but then she would end up awake in the middle of the night again. Suddenly, she sat up and kissed her husband, boldly.

 **-** ** _"Mm, wae?"_**

Ilana felt his love not only in actions or words but also in the way he looked at her with tenderness, usually with a smile or with concern when she was sick. **_"Sarang knows I'm all yours, deh? If there is...anything...you want...me to do...that I'm...not..."_**

She was still leaning over him and he stopped her stuttering speech, with a kiss and brought her body to lie on top of him. She was blushing and neither spoke. He caressed her neck with his thumb and ran his other hand over her back and sides. ** _"And I am yours,"_** he said after a few minutes **.** ** _"Hajiman Ilana Contreras is not my possession. You're my helper...partner...anae...sarang..."_** He kissed her briefly after each word. _**"Na told you we'd figure things out together. Na want our intimate relationship to be an extension of ourselves. Sarang, your touch shy or bold is pleasing to me. Na would rather have your loving touch that's willingly given than my asking you for something that you will unwillingly give just because I asked for it. It has to be pleasing to you too."**_ He combed his fingers through her hair, continuing his loving caresses.

Ilana burrowed her face into his chest, she didn't want to offend him by what she did or didn't do for him and now she had offended him with her words. He wasn't scolding her, not really but it felt like it or maybe it was just post lovemaking sensitiveness. If there was such a thing?

Jihoo saw her retreat and mask her face by letting her hair drape around it, he felt her draw in her breath and then a tear fell. **_"Wae?"_** He moved her hair from her face and tilted it back up to face him.

Ilana shrugged her shoulders and tried to avoid his gaze. Jihoo sighed and let her brought her head back down to his chest, playfully draping her hair over her eyes. **_"Sarang...you know what I like?"_**

Ilana shrugged her shoulders again.

 **** ** _\- "Choah, when you kiss me playfully at first, pushing me to kiss you deeper. Choah, when Sarang wants me to kiss her and I hold back. Nae sarang's pout is very cute."_** He was rubbing slow circles on her upper back with one hand and the other caressed her hair. ** _"Choah when...you mimic what I do for you. Wae? Because you want to, not because I'm forcing you to."_** He felt her starting to smile. **_"Nomu choah...when you put your hand right here..."_** He slid her half off of him and brought her hand to where she holds him while they are kissing. Without moving her hand, he kissed her red face. **_"Sarang doesn't know that she starts to rub on that spot and it seems to have a direct effect somewhere else."_** She buried her head in his chest again, stifling and embarrassed squeal. Jihoo chuckled too. **_"You see, Sarang, we'll get to know each other as we go along. I'm not in a hurry; believe me when I say Na enjoy making love to you."_** He let go her hand and turned to her; she looked up at him. **_"The act is pleasurable but the fact that it's you, nae yippeun sarang and that our pleasure is mutual. That's what makes it so much more, the becoming one, like the Bible says. Not one is more than the other, we are just one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Saranghaeyo, Yoon Jihoo."_** She sat up to kiss him the way he said he liked; teasingly at first and then gradually getting bolder.

The time passed more as the newlyweds continued exploring their likes; so far they hadn't come across any dislikes. Each was careful with the other, aiming to please and not push. By the time hunger won out and they were both showered and dressed, it was two in the afternoon.

The housekeeper set out a seafood soup, green salad, rabbit stew and chunks of bread. **_"_** ** _Se comportan come recién casados_** **** ** _(_** ** _You're acting like newlyweds_** ** _),"_** **s** he teased them.

Ilana blushed and Jihoo just ate. There was no reason in going into the fact that they were still newlyweds.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Deja de trabajar tanto_** ** _Senyora_** ** _,_** ** _así no vendrá el bebé_** **** ** _(_** ** _Stop working so much ma'am, the baby won't come like that_** ** _)."_** She lapsed into Catalan for a word or two.

Ilana almost choked on her stew. Jihoo handed her a cup of water, thankful she could hide her face in the rim of the cup.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _No preocupar señora...a eso venimos_** **** ** _(_** ** _Don't worry, ma'am...that's why we're here_** ** _),"_** Jihoo said in his accented but near-perfect Spanish. Ilana turned her wide eyes to her husband and he squeezed he hand under the table.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Entonces coman más, necesitan energías para que nazca fuerte el bebé_** **** ** _(_** ** _In that case, eat more, you'll need energy so the baby is born strong)_** ** _."_**

Ilana was ready to dive into her stew to hide, while Jihoo nodded at the housekeeper with that barely suppressed humor in his eyes.

Several helpings later, they were being shooed back to their room to rest so they can work on the baby again later. They did as they were told only because they didn't want to get scolded. Jihoo was the first one to burst into giggles. **_"Yah! It's not funny!"_** Ilana said, even if she couldn't help laughing also.

Jihoo hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. _ **"The baby will come when God wants her to come, we..."**_ he kissed her cheek, ** _"...we can just enjoy the ride until then."_**

Ilana smacked his arm, ** _"jeongmal, Sarang. If I stay indoors, I'll fall asleep after all that food."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wait a few minutes to make sure she's busy in the kitchen and we'll go out. How about a horse ride? We can ride doubles while the horse can still carry us. If the housekeeper has her way, we'll gain about twenty pounds each before we leave."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maja, arraso."_**

They snuck down the stairs and out of the house before putting on their riding boots. The rest of the afternoon, they spent rambling through town on horseback and lying on the grass, enjoying the open air and each other's kisses.

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

The two oldest managed to beg off going to the amusement park in favor of sleeping and generally being lazy. They had to meet them all at the airport later. It was their last day of freedom and Ilana's home might as well be a private resort. Suzy had to work and JungMin also went into the office for a few hours.

They had spent the evening before, making music (their favorite past time) and celebrating JungMin's birthday. Nana and Brendon also joined them around the fire pit. Brendon was also quite good at the guitar and gave HyunJoong a few pointers with the Spanish guitar. Nana surprised them all with her own melodic voice and told them all stories of when Ilana's parents were alive and they would spend Sunday afternoons with their guests singing and also making music just like they were.

HyunJoong and YoungSaeng knew they would not be left alone, so after everyone had gone to sleep; they took blankets and pillows into the music room and slept on the floor quite comfortably. In the morning, no one knew where they had gone. They were forced to leave without them.

Waking up past noon, they picked up their blankets and packed their bags, then went out to enjoy the pool. HyunJoong felt like doing some laps, while YoungSaeng favored the lounger. Everyone knew YoungSaeng didn't like his hair messed, but since they were planning on hanging out at the pool, neither one had showered much less combed their hair. They just stuffed their heads in ball caps (YoungSaeng had bought one at the beach). YoungSaeng looked like he was sleeping again, so HyunJoong began making large waves to see if his friend would wake up. **_"YoungSaeng-ah! Swim with me!"_** When no answer came, he began to circle the floater and crisscross under it, his friend still slept. **_"Aish, this kid._** **"** Diving back under the floater, he managed to tip it over and YoungSaeng went rolling into the water once again. YoungSaeng recovered and saw his laughing Sunbae. ** _"It's our last day, swim with me."_** YoungSaeng just glared at him. HyunJoong was not to be deterred and started splashing him.

 ** _\- "Sunbae! Andwae!"_**

Sending one giant splash towards his friend, using the distraction he escaped. HyunJoong always wanted to do a triathlon, so getting out of the pool and running was not that big of a deal. His friend, although in better shape than before his military service, still wasn't as good as him. But he could try. They both raced through the paths as HyunJoong tried to lose him. Finally coming to the rose garden and nowhere else to go, HyunJoong was trapped. YoungSaeng tackled him to the ground and punched him not too lightly in the stomach.

 **-** ** _"Ugh!"_** HyunJoong groaned. They both lay flat on the ground, heads together, laughing. **_"It's been a while since we've gotten to hang out."_**

 **-** ** _"Deh, since JungMin's wedding."_**

 **** ** _\- "I always looked forward to spending a week or more on the ship with you guys."_**

 **** ** _\- "Other than sneaking off to dive, it was your only vacation and you still worked."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani...choah singing, performing. That's not work, being Kim HyunJoong sometimes is. Hajiman...Na owe my fans everything. Na wouldn't be Kim HyunJoong without them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,_** **"** YoungSaeng wondered if he should mention his visitor but too embarrassed decided not to. **_"Choa singing and performing too. Na enjoy being part of the police choir."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Maknae emailed me the video of the three of you. Na wish I could've been there or even participated with you."_** HyunJoong laughed. _"_ _ **Maybe JungMin's boss would have let him come too and then it would be like our times on the ship together."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, we had a blast when you came on board. It was as if we were given a vacation too. Remember when we were all chasing Maknae and he ran right into the captain?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Making him spill his coffee all over his white uniform?"_** HyunJoong laughed his head off at the memory.

 **-** ** _"He would have gotten fired if Sunbae hadn't taken the blame."_**

 **** ** _\- "It was easier for me to get scolded for having a good time with friends but not forgetting that na was someone nae dongsaeng-deul looked up to."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae got that speech each time you came on board."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, I'd do it again if Na had too. The best times on the ship were because of you guys. Especially getting together and performing. It wasn't work, just chingu-deul hanging out."_**

They still laughed for a few minutes at the fond memories and then YoungSaeng sighed _._ _ **"It's lonely at the top,"**_ he thought. **"J** ** _eongmal, why does Sunbae_** **always** ** _have to take the blame and try and solve every problem on your own?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo, I'm Sunbae it's my responsibility."_**

 __ _ **\- "Even when it's not your fault?"**_ YoungSaeng was getting irritated.

 _-_ _ **"Whether directly or indirectly it's still my mistake."**_ He would later get home to a few missed text messages and a new lawsuit but for now, he was happy, relaxed, and grateful to be away. HyunJoong changed the subject. **_"Greon, what did you and Mina-ssi talk about?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago?"_**

HyunJoong rolled his eyes, _"_ _ **pabo. Mina, the girl you escorted to her table?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, na just walked with her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish!"_** HyunJoong sighed _._ _ **"She's moving to Seoul, Ilana said so. You two can get to know each other."**_

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? Sunbae can get to know her, Na don't have time."_**

This made HyunJoong laugh, ** _"and I do? Anyway, she likes you, not me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Andwae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! She seems nice, Na think you have a fan."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tch! Mollah (whatever)."_** Young Saeng harrumphed.

- ** _"Deh Mollah (whatever)!"_** HyunJoong sat up and shook his friend's head back and forth. **_"Kaja, we should get cleaned off before going inside the house."_** He stood extending his hand to YoungSaeng. Their clothes were still wet and had grass and dirt on them.

Nothing escaped Nana's notice and especially with her temporary help. She knew there was a reason YoungSaeng had not come until just before the wedding. She also knew there was something sad about HyunJoong. Ilana hadn't told her that she and Jihoo were praying for him but since the day he arrived, she too had been praying. It was the same type of feeling that led her to reach out to the young Doctor.

The boys didn't eat breakfast but she wanted theirs and Jihoo's Grandfather's last day to be special. With Suzy's help, she found out the boys favorite foods and handed her list of ingredients when she left with the girls yesterday. She made them steamed pork buns from scratch, spicy rice cakes, and fried chicken, Kimchi pancakes. She also cut up fruit for later. JungMin had called Brendon to pick them up and they should be back any minute. She had also planned to give them a nice dinner, different types of pasta that would keep them full until it was time to eat on the plane.

Nana's helper told her the boys were in the rose garden. After setting the food on the patio table, she went to get the boys but they had come from the pool house, freshly showered. They didn't say no to homemade food. Hearing a car and the gate, she knew JungMin was home. **_"_** ** _Comen muchachos, ya viene su amigo_** ** _(_** ** _Eat boys, your friend is coming now_** ** _)."_**

YoungSaeng and HyunJoong really had no clue what she said; they just knew that their favorite foods were on the table. JungMin rounded the corner, dressed casually as it was Saturday.

 **** ** _\- "Wau, Halmoni, you made all this for us?"_** YoungSaeng was in awe. The guys had scolded him for not staying with them the first night. They had told him about all the wonderful food he had missed.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida, Halmoni,"_** HyunJoong bowed; surprised she had made spicy rice cakes. Those were always his favorite.

 **\- "** ** _Halmoni is jjang at cooking,"_** JungMin raved.

 **\- "Deh!"** The guys were already digging into their favorites.

 **-** _ **"I agree with you boys,**_ _"_ Harabeoji had just come back from his hike and did not mind having a steamed bun. ** _"_** ** _Halmoni es bienvenida en Seúl con los jóvenes cuando guste_** **** ** _(_** ** _You are welcome to come to Seoul with the kids anytime_** ** _)."_** A president needs to have more than one language. He had four.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Exageran_** **** ** _(_** ** _you exaggerate_** ** _),"_** Nana waved away the complements. She just wanted to make them happy. **"** ** _Come cuanto gustes_** ** _(_** ** _Eat all you want_** ** _),"_** smiling at HyunJoong eating with relish, she tapped his thin cheek, making him blush.

 **-** ** _"Kansamnida."_** There was something in Nana's eyes that made HyunJoong want to hug her but restrained himself.

JungMin took a bite out of the kimchi pancake, which had some shredded carrot in it as well. _"_ _ **Ohh! Halmoni! Saranghaeyo!"**_

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Chistoso_** ** _(_** ** _funny guy_** ** _)."_** Nana scoffed at him.

 _ **\- "Chinchayo!"**_ He batted his eyelashes at her, getting a laugh and shake of her head. _**"Show me your eyes and give you my love,"**_ _JungMin made a heart with his hands._

 _HyunJoong jumped in,_ _ **"Nan nega johungol love you forever,"**_

 _All three harmonized,_ _ **"Come to my heart."**_

 _And YoungSaeng finished off_ _ **"Listen my song for you boyojulke nol hyanghan mam gobeghalke gudemane wangjarangol."**_

 _Nana laughed and squeezed cheeks all around,_ _ **"**_ ** _que lindos son, todos_** _ **(**_ _ **you're all very sweet**_ _ **)."**_ _She couldn't help be smitten with them._

 _ **\- "But Halmoni loves me the best, majayo?" J**_ _ungMin played._

 _Nana gave him another love tap on the cheek._ _ **"**_ ** _Les agradezco de mi Corazón que hayan ofrecido su amistad a mi niña_** _ **(**_ _ **My heart is grateful that you befriended my girl**_ _ **)."**_ _Nana blinked back tears._ _ **"**_ ** _Estaré en oración por todos_** **** ** _(_** ** _I'll be in prayer for all of you_** ** _)."_**

 _JungMin was translating. YoungSaeng was almost as bad as HyunJoong about reigning in his emotions but seeing Nana so affected, made him want to say something._ _ **"Gwenchana, Halmoni, we just wanted to see her smile."**_

 _Nana turned to YoungSaeng with loving eyes,_ _ **"**_ ** _Dios a apartado una muchacha solo para ti_** **** ** _(_** ** _God has set aside a Young lady just for you_** ** _),_** ** _no te desesperes_** **** ** _(_** ** _don't despair)_** ** _._** ** _Ora por ella y yo también orare_** _ **(**_ _ **Pray for her and I will too**_ _ **)."**_ Leaving a stunned YoungSaeng, she turned to HyunJoong, **"** ** _Descargue en él todas sus angustias, porque él tiene cuidado de usted_** **** ** _(_** ** _Cast all your cares on Him, because He will take care of you_** ** _)."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh Halmoni,"**_ _what more could they say?_ Nana touched both their shoulders lovingly and went back inside.

 **** ** _\- "She's a wise woman,"_** Harabeoji said as Nana entered the house.

HyunJoong and YoungSaeng looked at each other wide-eyed and resumed eating, each lost in his own thoughts and the delicious food. That night before they left, they would tearfully say goodbye as Nana would place her hand on both their heads and pray for protection and a hedge to be placed around them, also for the Lord to pour out his blessing on their lives. They had a very special calling, she felt. They would need faith and prayer to carry it out. Especially HyunJoong, she prayed for extra protection for him.

The rest of the gang had gone to the Disneyland parks and enjoyed every minute of it. InHei did not want to leave the princesses, while JeongYul wanted to explore. Too little for most of the roller coasters, they headed for Toon town and then to California Adventure. The party split up into a few groups. So family, Seoul couples with the SangWoo, SungRyung, ShiYoon, DokMi and the Song couple with the Kim's, YuJin, and Shancai. They reunited for dinner, their last activity before heading to the airport. Shinwa had a membership to the Tokyo Disney club 33 and JunPyo reluctantly gave the group part of his guest tickets. Even though they would still be left with five visits and he was so busy, secretary Jang had to purposely schedule him in Tokyo so that it would remind him to take the family. His guests only had to pay for their dinner which was not much less than park admission.

Having just finished dinner, the entire party split up again to explore and take pictures of all the amazing features inside the private club.

 **** ** _\- "YuJin-ah, Ilwoo-ssi, come check out this balcony,"_** WooBin called the couple to where he and JaeKyung sat. The balcony overlooked the line for Pirates of the Caribbean and the river.

 **** ** _\- "Oooh! Nice view?"_** Uee _said excitedly._

 _ **\- "Isn't it?"**_ _JaeKyung said._ _ **"Yeobo, when the little one gets older can we get a membership too?"**_

 **** ** _\- "We'll see,"_** WooBin kissed his wife. It was not a big deal; they were affectionate in front of everyone, staff and friends alike.

Ilwoo glanced at Uee questioning the odd statement made by Jaekyung. The club staff had yet to be informed of the new Song family member residing inside JaeKyung.

 ** _\- "YuJin-ah, your contract will expire soon. This seems like a good place to talk, do you mind?"_** WooBin asked.

Uee looked to Ilwoo before answering. **_"Shouldn't the other members be here too?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh and anieyo, you're their representative, deh?"_**

Uee shrugged, not really sure of her response.

 _ **\- "You see, JaeKyung and I are expecting our first child."**_

 **** ** _\- "Omo! Chukahae_** **!"** Uee hugged Jaekyung, forgetting herself. She would have jumped back but JaeKyung hugged her back and squealed right along with her.

 **** ** _\- "Chukahae_** ** _WooBin-ssi,"_** Ilwoo, shook his hand.

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** WooBin said. **_"What this means is...we are leaving in July for Seoul as we want the baby to born there and the club is doing well under Manager Ra. Na promised I would sign you permanently after a year. Na want you guys to go with us to Seoul. Ara you will be a hit just as you are here. Na don't plan on leaving Seoul for a while, what would you say to let anae and I be your managers. If Shancai-ssi wants to come as your coordi, Na can arrange for her to work at the club or maybe Shinwa. Na would like your group to do some modeling first and let everyone become familiar with your faces and then we'll start hitting up recording companies."_**

 _Uee was speechless_

 **** ** _\- "Jung Ilwoo, this is a perfect opportunity for you two to get married."_** JaeKyung teased.

 ** _\- "Deh, if you plan on following your yeoja chingu, that might be the best thing."_**

Now it was Ilwoo who was speechless and he usually had a retort for everything.

 __ _ **\- "We'll talk about it,"**_ _Uee_ came back to herself _._ _ **"Kansamnida, WooBin-ssi…Kansamnida, JaeKyung-ssi."**_ She bowed before them and dragged her boyfriend out.

WooBin and JaeKyung were left laughing at the retreating couple _._ _ **"Anae purposely put Ilwoo on the spot."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she said without shame. **_"Do you think it worked? They've been dating for a while. It's time he stepped up."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's either that or lose her. She loves him but also dreams of becoming a professional singer. Sometimes guys need a fire lit under them before they see what's around them."_** He pulled her into a passionate embrace, the people walking and the river forgotten.

* * *

 ** _Girona, Spain_**

 ** _April 5, 2015_**

After eighteen hours and four airports later (Barcelona, Prague, Seoul, and Jeju), Ilana's legs felt like Jello. Their hotel was beautiful and welcoming; all she wanted was to sink into the bed and snuggle with her husband, talking and sometimes kissing. She'd even take soaking in the Jacuzzi but alas, she knew in the back of her mind that wasn't going to happen. This trip would be opposite of Barcelona. Thankfully, Jihoo told her 'no' to Busan. He said that he would take her to Busan another time. Freshly showered, hair and makeup done, Ilana was dragged out for a snack, the Teddy Bear Museum and to dinner. **_"Gomawo, Sarang."_** Ilana practically skipped as they were exiting the Museum. He bought her an adorable teddy bear, not that she asked for it or really collected stuffed animals. She never had anyone give them to her, except for Maknae but she would treasure this one for the memory of their honeymoon. She rewarded him with a kiss as they walked hand in hand back to the hotel. The temperature was the same as in Girona, high fifties and although in her dress, Ilana wasn't that cold. The coat and Jihoo's hand kept her warm.

They arrived back at the hotel, where Jihoo had made reservations at the Ocean View restaurant. The restaurant was entirely outdoors and the food was cooked on an outdoor barbeque. They were served grilled black pig, seafood pancake and makgeolli (rice wine). Everything looked and smelled delicious, although Ilana was eyeing the strange white soup-like substance.

 ** _\- "Sarang, what is that?"_**

With a wooden spoon, Jihoo was already ladling it into the two cups provided. **"** ** _Makgeolli. Sarang wanted to get to know Korea, this is part of it."_**

Taking a sniff, **_"Anieyo gwenchanayo_** **,"** Ilana shook her head. She still felt wary of drinking alcoholic beverages.

 **-** ** _"Try it, it will relax you enough for a good night's sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."_** Ilana was already pouting. **"** ** _Sarang wanted to experience my country..."_** **He reminded her.**

 _ **\- "Deh..."**_ Two weeks in two different countries and wanting to get comfortable intimately with Jihoo was quite a task. She sighed and took the cup of liquid and sipped.

Jihoo laughed at the face she made. She squeezed her eyes shut and formed her mouth into a grimace. **_"Drink it with your food, Sarang. It's not that bad,"_** taking a sip from his own cup. _"_ _ **Na remember Harabeoji drinking Makgeolli when I was young."**_

 **** ** _\- "Other than that,"_** she pointed to the drink _._ _ **"Everything is delicious."**_ The food was brought in platters to share. The newlyweds took turns feeding each other and Ilana only sipped at the fermented drink when absolutely necessary. That was more than enough to give her that slightly off feeling.

 **-** ** _"Should I piggyback you?"_** Jihoo asked amused as his wife clung to his arm a little tighter than usual.

 **-** ** _"Ani, wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** he was amused.

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,_** **"** she saw the amused look in his eyes and poked his side.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_** He tickled her back and thus was the walk back to the room, each trying to tickle and avoid be tickled.

It was after ten when they arrived back to their traditional style room. It had hardwood floors and panels, a deck with a private bath, overlooking the ocean. It was absolutely serene and it was a shame she had said she wanted to see Korea. Her husband would make her stick to her word, otherwise...

 **-** ** _"Sarang, do you want to get in the tub for a while?"_** Jihoo asked.

 **-** ** _"A-anieyo."_** Hot tubs were an item from her past that had bad memories and she didn't want to start bringing them to mind _._ _ **"Lord, remove my fears right now, please?"**_ She prayed. Her heartbeat was accelerating just thinking about being in the Jacuzzi with a man, even if he was her husband.

 **-** ** _"Yah, gwenchana?"_** Jihoo could see her worried countenance and hear it in her voice.

Ilana stepped into his arms so that she didn't have to look at the tub. She needed him to block out the memories. She didn't understand why she was tensing up all of a sudden when they had showered together several times since their wedding day but fears have that tendency to pop up when you least expected.

Somehow Jihoo understood and held onto her tightly, reassuring her of where she was and who she was with and how much he loved and cherished her. He prayed for her peace and strength, to keep the demons away that wanted to mar her happiness.

It took a few minutes but she let the Lord rule over her fear. He had blessed her with his love and mercy, bestowed her with wonderful friends and a loving and supportive husband. ** _"Sarang_** **,"** she smiled up at him _._ _ **"Do you want to go in the hot tub?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_** He asked warily.

 ** _\- "Deh, I get the bathroom!"_** She was already squirming out of his arms.

Jihoo was already in the tub, waiting for her. She had on one of the bathrobes and discarded it onto a lounger. Her bathing suit was a one piece black with white polka dot halter that covered her bottom with a ruffled skirt. She smiled at him, before sitting on the edge and taking a deep breath.

 **** ** _\- "You're not getting in?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, let me get used to the water,"_** and make sure she didn't have a panic attack.

Jihoo knew she was dealing with something; he took her hand in his. **_"Gwenchana, sit with me, Sarang."_**

Ilana nodded, she was fine, _"_ _ **Two are better than one because they have a good return for their labor; for if either of them falls, the one will lift up his companion."**_ She quoted the verse in her head and thanked God for her companion. She slipped into the tub next to him.

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana?"_** He brought his arm around her and she leaned her head against him and welcomed his protection.

 _ **\- "Mmm,"**_ she took hold of the unoccupied hand and trapped it between her two hands. **_"Where are we going tomorrow?"_** She asked.

 ** _\- "Na will let anae sleep in..."_** Ilana smiled. **_"...and after breakfast, we'll head to Udo Island first, I'll hire us a boat."_** Ilana would later scold him for not taking the ferry. " ** _Then we'll climb up..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Climb?"_** Ilana interrupted.

 **-** ** _"Climb. Don't interrupt."_** Ilana gave her husband a mock scowl. **_"Climb up sunrise peak and watch the sunset. Arraso anae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunrise peak and watch the sunset? Nampyon? That doesn't make sense."_**

 **** ** _\- "Would Sarang rather leave at four-thirty A.M. to be at the top by six A.M.?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, sunset is daeback!"**_ Ilana made a great show of enthusiasm, anything to not have to be anywhere at four-thirty A.M.

They remained quiet, observing the moon over the water.

Ilana yawned a little later. The warm water felt nice and the sound of the waves lapping against the shore and a few seagulls hunting fish and shellfish.

 **** ** _\- "Pigonhaeyo (tired)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeogumyo but Haengbokhae (happy),"_** Ilana lovingly caressed her husband's hands: long beautiful musician's hands. Made to play beautiful music and to hold her hand, play with her hair, and caress her cheek.

 **** ** _\- "Deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nomu haengbokhae."_** She pressed his hand to her cheek, kissing it. She was smiling widely to herself.

 **-** _ **"Wae?"**_ He asked, loving the look of joy on her face.

Ilana looked up at her husband. **"** ** _Have I told nampyon saranghae today?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani,"_** he replied, even though she had.

Untangling herself from him, she sat on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She buried her face in his neck, ** _"saranghae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado saranghae,"_** Jihoo needed her even closer to him. Ever since she was away from him all those months, there was a need for him to have her close to him. He pulled her onto his lap and she kissed him, again wanting him to know just how much she loved him. They laughed as they kissed, each trying to outdo the other. They continued their kissing session, paying no mind to the scenery around them.

* * *

 ** _April 9, 2015_**

Ilana's eyes opened roughly around eight. The food, the wine, the Jacuzzi and the kisses all contributed to a solid sleep. She had her back to her husband and reached for her phone and read the time. She needed to wake him up if they were going to get a full day in before sunset; he told them they had a two-hour car drive until they got to the Eastern side of the Island. He looked like an angel, she thought. Her angel. _**"Sa-rang,"**_ she said in a sing-song voice. ** _"Sarang, wake up,"_** still nothing. She thought she was the hard one to wake. _**"Should I wake you with a kiss, Sleeping Beauty?"**_ She lightly nipped at each of his lips. Although very entertaining, he wasn't waking up. _**"Sarang, are you playing possum? Only pretending to be asleep?"**_ She placed a light kiss on his forehead. **_"I love you, you know that? Fine Dr. Yoon, you asked for it."_** Her hair was still in its braid so she had a free hand to support her weight and the other to inflict torture. Moving down his neck with damp kisses and then backtracked the same path while blowing. She could hear his breathing change, her torture was working. While she enjoyed the tangy taste of his skin, she played with the hem of his shirt, let her fingers graze his flesh above his pants. She knew she'd be in big trouble when he woke and most likely end up leaving later than his planned time but she'd deal with the repercussions later. She kissed his chest over his shirt, while the other hand sought that spot he said he liked.

Since he was asleep, she felt emboldened to be a little more assertive. She could see his subconscious was enjoying her attention. Certain things began to happen, so assuming she found the right spot, she let her fingertips rake the area with varying strokes from short to long. She was moving downward, kissing his chest and abs as she went. His stomach was twitching and she heard him gasp.

Jihoo opened his eyes in response to his wife's torment. **_"Sarang...,"_** he gasped in surprise and the pleasurable feeling she was giving him.

Ilana felt his hand on her head. They would never get out of the room before noon if she let him have his way. She'd have to think of something. **_"Annyeong hashminika, Sarang."_** She had stopped her torment on his abs and side and smiled sweetly at him. **_"Nampyon, Saranghaeyo."_**

Jihoo's sleepy brain was still trying to process what was happening, while she took his hand and kissed it and trailed kisses to the crook of his elbow. It didn't have quite the same effect as it did on her but it wasn't unpleasant. He reached up to kiss her and she pulled back.

 ** _\- "Later,"_** she said, trying to keep a straight face and getting ready to jump off the bed and take off running. **_"Begopayo,"_** she said while he was still trying to figure her out. **_"Get dressed!"_** She took off running to the bathroom, having laid out clothes there the night before.

 **-** ** _"Anae, eeliwah (come)!"_** Jihoo said in a mock stern voice as he chased after her. Ilana screamed as he caught her. She had just entered the restroom, not fast enough to close the door and lock it.

 **\- "** ** _Jwosongmnida!"_** She tried sounding sorrowful while attempting to free herself. _"_ _ **Mianhae! Chincha!"**_

 **-** ** _"I'll forgive anae after I get nae morning kiss."_**

Not too terribly behind schedule and in good spirits, despite the argument over hiring a private boat or using the ferry, they did arrive at Juganmyeongwol where at noon the sun shines through the cave entrance and gives the illusion of a full moon reflecting on the water. A phenomenon so amazing, Ilana could only whisper so as not to disturb it. They hiked the area around the cave, enjoying the view. Jihoo liked snapping pictures of her when she wasn't looking. When hunger struck again, they visited Anne of Udo, a burger restaurant themed after Anne of Green Gables, one of Ilana's favorite books. They enjoyed a very tasty hamburger and Jihoo let his wife enjoy the museum on the second floor.

They walked hand in hand along the beach, it was extremely beautiful. Not at all like California beaches that are murky. They sat on some rocks enjoying the view. **_"Nomu yippeun, Sarang. It reminds me of going to England with Umma. The countryside looked almost like this. New Caledonia was like this too."_**

 **** ** _\- "When were you there?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Two Years ago, I guess, with the cruise ship."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can go back one day, Na have mixed memories about that place."_** He held her hand _._ _ **"Na would like to make new memories with you."**_ Jihoo stood from his rock and kissed his wife _._ _ **"Kaja, we need to see the lighthouse park before getting back to Sunrise Peak."**_

Later at the top of sunrise peak, they said goodbye to the setting sun, arms wrapped around each other, praying for many more sunrises and sunsets together and praising God for their love.

* * *

 ** _April 11, 2015_**

Over the last few days, they traveled all over Seogwipo-ssi, visiting two waterfalls and cruised the Soesokkai Estuary on a rented paddleboat. Of the two waterfalls, Cheonjeyeon falls were the favorite as they were wider than Jeongbang waterfall. Ilana would like to be back again in the summer when the water was warmer. They also visited Pacificland where they saw water mammal's performing to music, much like they did at SeaWorld back home. The miniature theme park was cute, but Ilana and Jihoo both enjoyed the folk village.

 **** ** _\- "I think I could live like that."_** Ilana had said _. "_ _ **Just worry about taking care of the household chores, toiling in the kitchen, making kimchi. While my great Uissa nampyon worried about the politics of the day and keeping his job as a royal physician. At the end of the day, he could leave his worries at the door."**_

 **** ** _\- "How would nae yippeun anae greet me at the end of the day?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Like this,"_** she bowed to him and then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her for a kiss.

 ** _\- "Will anae greet me that sweetly every day?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo!"_**

He pecked her lips. ** _"Na don't need to serve in a palace, I just want anae. Just the way you are."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, you're_** **my** ** _prince. My Mr. Bingly, sweet and kind and unbelievably mine."_** She wrapped him tightly in her embrace.

It was Saturday and they decided to slow down for their remaining days and enjoy the hotel amenities. Which meant they slept in very late, snuggled even longer, talked and of course, shared many kisses and other romantic activities that didn't require getting out of bed.

Finally, sometime in the afternoon, they decided to shower and leave the room in favor of obtaining some type of nourishment and a leisurely walk along the beach.

 **-** ** _"Sarang, what should we do after Church tomorrow?"_** They had decided to visit Bangju Church (Church of the sky) as it was a tourist attraction in Seogwipo.

Ilana had heard a couple speaking of hanging a love lock on Yongduam Bridge. **_"Ah, can we go to Yongduam Bridge?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae Yongduam Bridge?"_**

Ilana smiled sheepishly, ** _"Na...overheard another couple...talking about love locks?"_** Ilana looked at him a little nervous of his reaction.

Jihoo just smiled, **_"Sarang wants to hang a love lock?"_**

She nodded, **_"ara it means nothing, we've already committed to forever in front of God, hajiman...na think it would be a special token of our honeymoon. Juseyo?"_**

He brought her into his embrace, **_"when sarang asks so sweetly, how can I say no?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo, sarang,"_** she squeezed him as hard as she could and he squeezed her back until she cried for mercy.

* * *

 ** _April 12, 2015_**

Church services at the famous ark shaped church thankfully were translated into English via an interpreter. They greeted the Pastor, letting him know they were on their honeymoon and to pray for them as they begin their daily married life routine soon. It had been a nice service and everyone was very nice as many were foreigners just like they were.

Changing into more comfortable clothes they headed out to Jeju city and Yongdaum Bridge. Purchasing a picnic lunch, they sat at the pool to enjoy it, surrounded by cliffs and you could see the dragon-shaped rock. Ilana let herself lay on one of the large rocks. **_"Sarang, I think I'm in love with Jeju. Na can set up our Seoul office here in Jeju City or Seogwipo. What do you think?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, should we move Harabeoji's clinic too? And the foundation."_** They had agreed she would set up office near the foundation or Harabeoji's clinic.

Ilana stuck her tongue out at him. He pulled her up from her flat position and kissed her, to which she eagerly responded.

After lunch, they explored the area surrounding the dragon rock and finally bought a lock to hang on the Bridge. **_"Ecclesiastes 4:9-10, April 12, 2015, J & I forever,"_** Jihoo read his inscription. **_"Haengbokhae (happy)?"_**

 ** _\- "Nomu!"_** She stood on her toes and sealed their moment with a kiss. _"Gomawo, Sarang."_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo. Kaja, we'll eat dinner in the area and watch the sunset behind the rock, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Tomorrow, we'll get up early and watch the sunrise,"_** he said kissing her again. **_"It will be our last Morning on Jeju and technically our honeymoon."_**

 **Ilana felt herself blushing and that was the perfect excuse for Jihoo to kiss her again."**

 **-** ** _"This husband of mine,"_** she laughed. There was no hope for it; she was absolutely hopelessly in love.

* * *

 ** _April 13, 2015_**

Ilana felt sad, leaving their hotel room. Sad and a little tired. They were awake at five fifteen, setting two alarms to make sure they didn't miss their last Jeju sun. Drinking tea on their deck they watched the beautiful morning begin. It was said the clouds of the Island gave it its magnificent sunrises and sunsets. But Ilana preferred to believe they were a gift from God. If not exclusively for them buy maybe for all the honeymooners that came to the Island. If they could just see through the beautiful scenery God's blessing on their marriage.

Once the sun was fully awake, so was Jihoo. He carried his wife back to bed. They needed to leave for the airport by nine-thirty, it was only six. He used their last few solitary moments to make love to his wife. Commemorating this special time of getting to know each other in a more intimate nature.

When they arrived in Seoul, they'd be teased unmercifully by the F4 family. They spent as much time as possible with Harabeoji and some with the F4 family. They got to visit with Maknae and thought it best to give YoungSaeng his time back. She was grateful he had been at the wedding and though it was hard for him, she'd always cherish her favorite Oppa. They dedicated one full day to their businesses and then it was back on an airplane to Los Angeles.

 **** ** _\- "If I never get on another airplane in the rest of my life, na won't be disappointed,"_** she told Jihoo on the way back home to Los Angeles.

He laughed _,_ _ **"saranghae anae."**_ He knew as he was sure she did too, that she would be flying more from this point forward than she had her entire life.

* * *

I could've split this up into two chapters and touched on their few days in Seoul, but I didn't want to add yet another chapter! Busy honeymoon for our newlyweds. Talk about frequent flyer miles and Ilana wanted to go to Busan too! Thank you Jihoo Uissa for talking her out of it.


	102. Special Occasions

**_June 18, 2015_**

It was past midnight and Jaejoong heard his wife moaning in her sleep again. He felt so bad for her and so helpless. JaeWook had been making her miserable for an entire week. Every evening after dinner they walked up and down the block. Most of the time Abigaíl made it without stopping, other times she had to stop or run back to the bathroom. That was the reason they didn't go far or sometimes he made her use the treadmill in the house. They had gone to Church the night before and his poor wife couldn't sit comfortably. She stood in the back of the sanctuary the entire time.

Jaejoong massaged her back, trying to ease her discomfort. She had voluntarily pulled herself off work a week ago. She wasn't sleeping, it hurt to sit and JaeWook was pressing on her bladder. She had lost her mucus plug and was actually already dilated to 1 centimeter, making them think JaeWook was anxious to come out. But perhaps, he was feeling a little shy, even if he was constantly kicking or pressing against her bladder. Many times his little feet could be seen pushing against Mom, trying to get comfortable.

 ** _\- "Whoever said the second pregnancy was easier, lied!"_** Abigaíl complained to her husband.

 ** _\- "Deh jagiya, I'll make sure to tell Eomonni that she's a liar."_**

 ** _\- "Yah! Don't you dare!"_**

 ** _\- "Deh! I wouldn't tell on you,"_** he kissed her sweetly.

Abigaíl moaned again as Jaejoong continued rubbing circles on her lower back. ** _"Jae?!"_** She was finally awakened by the discomfort.

 ** _\- "Deh, Jagi."_**

 ** _\- "I'm uncomfortable."_** He had bought her a body pillow which for the most part, kept her somewhat comfortable, until this past week. He had also taken her for a pregnancy massage. She also swam on occasion, as well but everything only helped for a little while. Abigaíl rid herself of the pillow, preferring her husband's touch.

 _ **\- "Wookie-ah, wae give Umma a hard time? It's safe to come out now."**_ Abigaíl was on her 39th week JaeWook could have been born week 38 and Abigaíl would not have complained. Jaejoong expertly massaged her baby belly. He'd done this for her throughout the pregnancy; soothing any aches or discomfort. **_"Wookie, go to sleep."_** JaeWook loved his Appa's voice and usually wanted to play but Jaejoong had discovered just the right tone of voice to make him rest. That and a little music. By now, Jaejoong's hands were doing the trick and Abigaíl was starting to relax. Jaejoong brought the pillow back under his wife and shifted himself lower on the bed. He began giving her baby mound little kisses. Sometimes, his wife didn't want that and sometimes she did. It seemed she hadn't decided yet, so he continued.

 ** _\- "Don't stop,"_** Abigaíl commanded. If she allowed him to go any further, she knew she'd have terrible contractions later on but for the moment, everything was still and she could just let herself enjoy her husband's loving.

 _ **\- "You're so beautiful, jagiya, saranghaeyo."**_ He continued to tell her how beautiful she was. He never once, during the pregnancy stopped. Truthfully, she was beautiful. The pregnancy had just enhanced everything he loved about her body. Her backside, which he ran a loving hand over, only to be stopped.

 _ **\- "Jaejoong, concentrate on JaeWook."**_ __

 _ **\- "Deh, jagiya."**_ He continued to massage and kiss her belly, lower back and hips. He stopped. He was hungry for her as always. Of course, it was that overwhelming desire that had made JaeWook so quickly. **_"Wookie, it's time to go to sleep, deh?"_** Jaejoong felt his son move slowly under his mouth. _**"Deh Wookie, sleep. You need to rest so you can come quickly and not give Umma too much trouble."**_ Jaejoong hummed a sad tune but in a way the song was about second chances and thanks to Abigaíl, God had given him a second chance at life. To live honorably, respectfully, love not only God and his parents but a beautiful woman, a daughter and now a son.

He had lifted Abigail's gown and was moving southward while gauging her reaction as to see how far she wanted him to go. He smiled to see her body encouraging him to engage further. Gone were the days he could make love to her multiple times but he still praised God that she never turned him away. Of course, she wasn't just an object to be used for his own selfish purposes, like many times in his past. He made sure to satisfy her needs as well as his own. As JaeWook grew, they'd had to learn to do things a little differently and when she absolutely couldn't fathom the idea of having intercourse, they would love each other with their hands and kisses.

 ** _\- "Jagi,"_** Jaejoong knocked on Isabel's door, before entering, later in the morning. He sat on her bed, while she stretched like a cat. ** _"Let Umma rest, your dongsaeng kept her up all night."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Appa, Halmoni and I are going to put stickers in JaeWook's room."_**

His parents had arrived the weekend before, as soon as Jaejoong advised them she had stopped working. It was his intent that his wife not return to work and stay with the kids. At the beginning of their marriage, she couldn't comprehend staying home. He hoped once the baby was born, she would see differently. **_"Don't take over the entire room, let Umma help too."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Appa."_**

 ** _\- "Appa has to go to work, take care of Umma and JaeWook,"_** he gave her a peck on the cheek.

 ** _\- "Imo JaeKyung might come today too!"_** Isabel thought JaeKyung was funny. She came to visit with Abigaíl and sometimes take Isabel out for a treat. Since everyone knew JaeKyung loved to eat and being pregnant, she was always hungry.

 ** _\- "Have fun and you're only allowed one gift."_**

 ** _\- "Deh Appa, Umma told me too."_** JaeKyung had a bad habit of returning Isabel with a brand new wardrobe or accessories each time they went out together. Having recently found out she was having a girl of her own, whatever she bought the baby she bought Isabel and InHei too. Plus she'd be leaving soon and she had fallen in love with Isabel in the last two months and she would miss Abigaíl too.

 ** _\- "Arraso, see you later, alligator."_**

 ** _\- "'Till a while crocodile!"_**

Jaejoong was still smiling when he entered the kitchen. **_"Annyeong hashiminikka!"_** He kissed his mother's cheek. She was packing a lunch box for her son.

 ** _\- "Adul didn't sleep?!"_** She caressed his tired-looking face. **_"How's_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _?"_** If her son didn't sleep, that meant Abigaíl didn't either.

 _ **\- "Still sleeping, praise God."**_

 _ **\- "The contractions kept her up?"**_

 _ **\- "Deh, I say by the weekend Wookie should be here. He could still be stubborn like his noona and not come for another week, but I don't think so. The contractions are getting more frequent. Don't let her go to the pool by herself or use the treadmill."**_

 _ **\- "Jae-ah, she's been through this, deh?"**_ Mrs. Oh laughed at her overprotective son.

 ** _\- "Not with me she hasn't,"_** he smiled back at his Mother. It was good to have his parents' home for the baby's coming. _ **"What's in the lunch box?"**_

 _ **\- "Tteokbokki. There's enough for your lunch and some for breakfast. Since it appears that you are ready to run out the door."**_

 _ **\- "Deh, na should have left an hour ago. I'm not in the office today, so I can get away with it. Na will only be handling administrative duties once Wookie is born. God, I wish Jihoo were still here then I could just take a complete paternity leave for six weeks."**_

 _ **\- "You're doing just fine in your new position."**_ Marriage had done wonders for him and he could now be responsible enough to handle being the department head. **_"Have you heard from him?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, he went with Ilana to Miami to record the song for her Oppa's foundation."_**

 ** _\- "I'm so happy for them. They've both come a long way, it's incredible how the Lord has moved in their lives."_**

 ** _\- "Deh Umma."_** They had walked out to the car. _**"Take care of anae,"**_ he kissed her once more and got in his car.

Later that day, Abigaíl and Isabel were swimming, in hopes that JaeWook could be shaken loose. Mrs. Oh came in with porridge for the two swimmers. ** _"Abi-yah! Take a break!"_** ****

 ** _\- "Halmoni!"_** Isabel waived and swam to the stairs, while her Mother swam to the edge.

 ** _\- "Eommoni, I'm not hungry,"_** Abigaíl said.

 _ **\- "Child, you're going to exhaust yourself. What happens if you go into labor? You won't have any strength to push. Out of the pool now or I'll call an-sadon (between in-laws, in this case, Abigail's Mom)."**_

 _ **\- "Eommoni!"**_ Abigaíl didn't quite understand who her mother in law threatened to call but it would be someone that wouldn't let her keep swimming.

Mrs. Oh saw that her daughter in law was just exhausted and ready to burst into tears. These last few weeks had been especially trying. Between contractions, lack of sleep, loss of appetite, heartburn, she was ready to explode. _**"Isabel dear, I think Harabeoji wanted you to eat with him. Why don't you take your porridge inside?"**_

 _ **\- "Chincha Halmoni? Arraseyo,"**_ Isabel happily threw on her robe and took her bowl of porridge into the house. The bowl had cooled sufficiently and was easy to carry.

 ** _\- "Abi-yah, eeliwah (come on), I'll stay and keep you company."_**

Abigaíl was resting with her head against the pool's tile wall. She took a deep breath and walked to the stairs. _**"Coming Eommoni,"**_ Mrs. Oh met her at the pool stairs and helped her out, enveloping her in a fluffy robe. Abigaíl removed her swim cap and walked to the table. **_"Pumpkin porridge! Kansamnida!"_** So far it was the only thing that didn't give her heartburn. That and her Mother's fideo soup. **_"You didn't have to make it! It's so much work!"_**

 ** _\- "Oh you know Esther helped. It wasn't that much work."_**

Abigaíl took a spoonful of the wonderfully comforting dish and began to cry.

 _-_ _ **"Oh? Abi-yah! Wae?"**_ Mrs. Oh hugged her daughter-in-law.

 _-_ _ **"You're so good to me,"**_ Abigaíl cried. _**"And I'm so tired of being pregnant. Everything hurts and I don't want to complain to Jae. He won't let me move and if I don't move I'll get fat and the contractions will hurt even more and then I won't be able to lose the weight and Jae won't love me anymore."**_ She was sobbing earnestly by now and Mrs. Oh held her as if she was Isabel's age and skinned her knee.

 ** _\- "Myeoneuri hajimaseyo!"_** She spoke formally, scolding her daughter-in-law. **_"Deh, myeoneuri (daughter-in-law) is yippeun but that's not what adul fell in love with, it was myeoneuri heart and dtal (daughter). Na think adul has always dreamt of a family of his own. He was an only child and lonely when we were away on business. Even if we did everything possible to show him our love, he missed us terribly. But those sluts..."_** This made Abigaíl laugh. **"...he dated, weren't anae, much less Umma material. Until** **Abigaíl** **came along. Adul knows quality when he sees it."** ****

 **\- "Jeongmalyo?"**

 **\- "Jeongmalyo. Ppalli mogeo (hurry and eat)!"**

 **\- "Deh Eommoni."**

By the time Jaejoong arrived home in the evening, his wife was sound asleep. Excusing himself from Isabel and his parents, he slept too. At least until JaeWook gave them a repeat performance of the night before. This time, nothing helped and that's why if anyone looked out their window at two A.M., they would see the couple walking up and down the block.

* * *

 ** _June 19, 2015_**

JaeKyung hadn't been feeling well the day before, with a hopefully last attack of morning sickness. Other than that, she felt great. WooBin had gotten a call from YiJung earlier in the week. It seemed Gaeul ended up with the honeymoon baby instead of Ilana. While JaeKyung was finally over her morning sickness, Gaeul was just starting. She arrived at the Kim residence and was greeted warmly by Mrs. Oh.

 ** _\- "Eomonni! Eottoke jaljineyo?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, deh, how are you? Is WooBin-ssi and you getting ready for the move?"_**

 ** _\- "Jaljinaseyo, Eommoni. Deh, we leave at the end of July."_**

 ** _\- "JaeKyung Umma will miss you."_**

 ** _\- "It won't be long before she follows, her only daughter is pregnant. She won't be able to stay away, just like Eommoni."_**

Mrs. Oh laughed. **_"Majayo! Speaking of myeoneuri, I'll get her. Esther was braiding Isabel's hair, Na will get her for you as well."_**

 ** _\- "Deh Eommoni,"_** JaeKyung took a seat in the living room.

Mrs. Oh walked into Isabel's room first. The child was dressed in a pink and yellow summer dress and flip-flops. **_"Esther? Is Isabel ready?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh Halmoni!"_** Isabel answered in Esther's place, making both women laugh.

 ** _\- "Isabel-ah, take Esther with you downstairs, Imo is here for your outing."_**

 ** _\- "Deh! Ajumma, eeliwah!"_**

 ** _\- "Deh!"_** Esther followed.

Mrs. Oh walked down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door. **_"_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _!"_** When there was no response, she entered their suite. ** _"_** ** _Abigaíl_** ** _?"_** She didn't immediately see her daughter in law.

 ** _\- "Eommoni, I'm in the bathroom,"_** said the weary voice.

Mrs. Oh headed to the bathroom with some concern and found Abigaíl sitting on the toilet. ** _"Abi-yah That bad?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh Eommoni, I've tried everything. This is the only place I can sit comfortably. I thought Isabel was bad, but JaeWook is just a little more of every...thing!"_** Abigaíl grimaced and breathed out as another contraction hit her, thankful that Jaejoong made her take the birthing classes that she didn't take with Isabel.

Mrs. Oh rubbed Abigail's back as the contraction passed. **_"Kaja, JaeKyung is downstairs waiting. Perhaps the walk up and down the stairs will do you good."_**

 ** _\- "It can't hurt."_**

When they finally reached the living room, Isabel was chatting excitedly with JaeKyung. She was making plans for the day. **_"Imo! Can we have lunch at the American Girl store with Isabelle? Oh! Will you take Isabelle and me for a manicure? I need a new hairband!"_**

Isabel was turning into quite the pampered princess thanks to her Appa and Halmoni.

 _ **\- "Isabel!"**_ Abigaíl scolded. **_"_** ** _No se pide regalos_** **** ** _(_** ** _You don't ask for gifts_** ** _)!"_**

Isabel had jumped at the sound of her Mother's scolding. **_"Deh Umma! I-I was just suggesting places to Imo."_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, Abi, if I'm going to treat her to a day out, it might as well be something she wants to do."_** JaeKyung rose from her seat and walked over to Abigaíl, giving her a hug. **_"Are you okay, sweetie?"_**

Abigaíl answered by having another contraction. It was going to be another long day for the Kim household. While Mr. Kim made himself happily scarce by going to work, Mrs. Oh and Esther took turns walking with Abigaíl up and down the block or the stairs. When she wasn't walking, she sat on the toilet.

By the time JaeKyung returned Isabel, Abigaíl neither noticed nor cared that her daughter wore a completely different outfit than what she had worn in the morning. Complete with new accessories from head to toe and manicure/pedicure. It was no secret JaeKyung loved to shop and especially for her friends.

 ** _\- "If Umma says anything, just tell her I bought things when you weren't looking."_**

 ** _\- "Imo, that's lying."_**

 ** _\- "Ani, were you looking to see what I was doing, when I paid for your things?"_**

 ** _\- "Ani...,"_** Isabel loved her new things but feared her Mother's discipline and lying more.

 ** _\- "Isabel didn't ask Imo for a new outfit, Na bought it for you, deh?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh...but Umma said Na could only get one thing."_**

 ** _\- "You did only get_** **one** ** _outfit."_** Seeing that Isabel wasn't that convinced, she hugged her. **_"Imo won't get to spoil you when I go back home to Seoul. Accept my gifts? Juseyo?_** **"** Jaekyung gave Isabel a pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

 ** _\- "Arrasoyo Imo,"_** Isabel laughed.

 ** _\- "Let's check on Umma,"_**

When they entered the suite, Abigaíl was leaning on the bed as Esther massaged her lower back and hips.

 ** _\- "Umma!"_** Isabel panicked, seeing her Mother in much discomfort.

 _ **\- "It's okay, baby girl. JaeWook's just trying to find his way out and it hurts."**_ She tried to smile. _**"Thank you JaeKyung for taking Isabel today. I..."**_ she paused for a contraction, making her sit on the bed or fall. Thankfully Esther anticipated her move. _**"...I can't spend quality time with her right now,"**_ finishing her sentence once the contraction passed. **_"My sister, Sylvia is going to come when the baby is born to hang out with her."_**

Truthfully, JaeKyung was a little frightened of what would happen to her in a few months. **_"I'll come too, whatever you need, just let me know."_**

 ** _\- "Thank you, Jaekyung."_**

 ** _\- "Mrs._** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _is tired,"_** Esther said. **_"Let's let her rest."_** Not that she could get any rest, but at least she didn't have to try to be sociable.

* * *

 ** _June 21, 2015_**

The last forty-eight hours had the entire Kim household with no sleep. All except for Isabel that had been sent to her other Grandparent's home so that she wouldn't worry about her Mother. No matter how much Abigaíl reassured her that she had gone through the same thing with her, it didn't shake Isabel's fear that something terrible was happening to her Mom.

 _ **\- "JaeWook! Stop hurting Umma!"**_ She had cried.

 ** _\- "Gwenchana jagiya. JaeWook isn't doing it on purpose. He's trying to break free like a baby bird has to break from the shell, so do human babies."_**

This didn't help at all. The idea of her Mother breaking in any way, shape or form, sent Isabel in hysterics. **_"Appa! Pray! Pray that Yesu stops the baby! I don't want him breaking Umma."_**

 ** _\- "Jagi! Greomyo, we've prayed for a safe delivery and that Wookie is born healthy, just like you. It's hard work for Wookie to be born and he's ready to come out. He wants to see Noona."_**

Abigaíl had another contraction, _"_ _ **Isabel, ven hija**_ **** ** _(_** ** _come daughter_** ** _)."_** Isabel didn't want to, but her mother pulled her and placed her hand on her tummy. **_"Feel the baby,"_** **I** sabel felt the hard stomach and then it relaxed. Isabel's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She had felt the baby move, but this was weird. Abigaíl laughed. _"You were in my tummy just like this. You made me sick almost the entire pregnancy."_

 _ **\- "Chincha?"**_ Isabel was starting to relax.

 ** _\- "Deh!"_**

 ** _"Jagiya, why don't you letter go to Eomonni or with Luciana."_**

 ** _\- "Deh Umma, can I?"_**

 ** _\- "Okay."_**

 ** _\- "Jagi, pack your things and I'll have Yoo drop you off."_**

 ** _\- 'Arrassoyo! Kansamnida!"_** She jumped on the bed to give her Mother a kiss goodbye. **_"Dongsaeng-ah, hurry up and come, arraso?"_** Jumping back to the floor, she ran off.

The OB told Abigaíl to take Motrin to ease the pain of the contractions so that she could get some rest. Contractions had been coming less than ten minutes apart most of the day. Jaejoong worried she wouldn't have strength to push when it came time. He couldn't sleep. His Mother came in to sit with his wife a few times during the day so that he could nap. But ended up just praying. Praying for a safe delivery, praying for JaeWook to be healthy, praying that he would know how to be a good Father, praying for comfort and strength for his wife during the delivery and finally that JaeWook came soon. He couldn't stand to see his wife in so much discomfort.

Jaejoong lay, watching over his wife's sleep. She moaned off and on but at least she was finally able to get a little sleep. He looked at his watch, it was now eleven P.M. Abigaíl had only been asleep for a little over an hour. Feeling sleep tugging at his own eyelids, he got up from the bed and did a few air punches to try and wake up. His wife's moaning changed and he immediately went back to the bed. She was waking up. He tried shushing her back to sleep. _"_ _ **Sh! Sleep, jagiya, sleep,"**_ he rubbed her back. The body pillow was damp with her perspiration or so he thought. His own sleep-deprived brain wasn't processing.

 ** _\- "Jae, something feels funny,"_** she said. Another contraction hit, making her grab for Jaejoong's hand.

 _ **\- "That was a long one,"**_ Jaejoong said when she was done, smoothing her hair.

When Abigaíl found her voice again, **_"I think...my...water broke,"_** she panted in the wake of the contraction.

 ** _\- "Omo! Omo! I'll help you change into some clean clothes and then we'll go."_** Jaejoong kissed her mound. **_"I can't wait to meet you JaeWook."_**

* * *

 ** _June 22, 2015_**

 _Almost five hours later and four days early, JaeWook was born._ _Abigaíl_ _lay exhausted and rightly so. Jaejoong cried at his wife's bedside. The Nurse immediately cleaned the baby and wrapped him loosely to prevent the chill, placing him right on top of Umma. Jaejoong was crying, not because she had been crushing his hand for the last hour but because he was the happiest man alive. Other than the day he wed his beautiful angel, the day his son was born had to be the best day of his life._ _ **"Jagiya, I'm so proud of you. You did amazing! Umma is daeback, deh Wookie?"**_ _Abigaíl_ _could only smile at her baby. JaeWook instinctively rooted for Abigail's breast looking for nourishment. It's hard work being born. The couple laughed and_ _Abigaíl_ _positioned him on a nipple. She winced a bit. It would take getting used to again, she had cried the first few days of Isabel being born and feeding._ _Abigaíl_ _suddenly blushed at the idea of who else demanded her breast._

 _Jaejoong only had eyes for his son at the moment and didn't see his wife blushing but their thoughts ran in the same direction._ _ **"Adul, be grateful I'm sharing Umma with you."**_

 _ **\- "Jae!"**_ _Abigaíl_ _smacked her now laughing husband._

 _The hospital staff smiled at the happy parents._ _ **"**_ _ **Abigaíl**_ _ **, you did great, now get ready one more time. You can have a nice rest afterward,"**_ _the Doctor said._

 _Once the placenta was delivered, Jaejoong cut the umbilical cord, which felt like cutting into a dense tube of sorts. The happy Father beamed from ear to ear, he kissed his wife slowly and tenderly not caring who saw._ _ **"Saranghaeyo jagiya,"**_ _Jaejoong kissed his wife again._ ** _"Saranghaeyo, adul,"_** __ _he kissed the baby's head._ _ **"Kansamnida, Yesu,"**_ _he prayed._ _ **"I will love them well."**_ _Jaejoong took his son from his breakfast,_ _ **"ara, masheesuhyo (delicious), you can go back in a minute. Manasseh bangowo, JaeWook."**_ _He studied his son intently._ _ **"Deh, saranghae. JaeWook looks just like Umma,"**_ _he laughed and gave him back to_ _Abigaíl_ _._ __

 _-_ _ **"He has your eyes,"**_ _Abigaíl_ _caressed the little round head._ _ **"And your forehead."**_ _Abigaíl_ _began to laugh._

 _ **\- "Wae?"**_

 _ **\- "He has your lips,"**_ _she blushed._

 _-_ _ **"Gwenchanayo, I'll make sure to have 'the talk' with him before he's ten. Adul is not going to be a troublemaker like Appa."**_

 _ **\- "Eomonni and I have been praying that he won't be since we found out he was a boy,"**_ _she laughed and winced a little. She tore a little bit and they were giving her a stitch._

 _ **\- "Mianhae, jagiya," J**_ _aejoong kissed her forehead._

 _ **\- "Gwenchana, I didn't tear with Isabel."**_

 _ **\- "Well, an 8.1 pound 21.5 inch baby can do that,"**_ _the Doctor said._ _ **"You did great and I just put in one stitch as a precaution. Your daughter was a little smaller."**_

 _ **\- "Deh, Wookie has to grow up big and strong so he can beat up all Noona's boyfriends."**_ __

 _Everyone in the room laughed._

 _JaeWook was dozing off, mouth still on Abigail's breast._ _ **"Yeobo, he looks just like you,"**_ _she smiled while admiring her son. The nurses busily cleaned around the happy family who were too engrossed in their new baby to care._

 ** _\- "Well, na have never tried sleeping in that position but will have to try it sometime."_**

 ** _\- "Will you stop?"_**

 ** _\- "Na can't help anae is nomu yippeun."_** __

 _Abigaíl_ _just ignored him when she couldn't understand what he said._

 ** _\- "Mommy?"_** _The nurse said. "_ _ **We need to borrow JaeWook for a little to make sure he's healthy, okay?"**_ __

 _Mommy didn't want to let go._

 _ **\- "I promise he'll be back within thirty minutes,"**_ _the nurse picked up the baby and placed him back in the hospital bassinet._ _ **"You two should take a nap, JaeWook will be hungry again soon."**_

 _ **\- "Thank you, Melissa."**_

 _ **\- "You're welcome, Dr. Jaejoong," the nurse left the room with a smile on her face. She loved her job. Babies were just too precious. She had to laugh at all the women who had thrown themselves at Dr. Jaejoong's feet. It just goes to show that the old saying is true, "why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free."**_ _Abigail had stood her ground and wasn't swayed by that playboy charm._

 _JaeWook mirrored her thoughts and sucked in his sleep, making her laugh._ ** _"Little Jae, you'll have to wait a little while longer before having a second breakfast."_**

 _Jaejoong had snapped a picture of his wife and child just before the nurse took him out and was now mass texting._ _Abigaíl_ _yawned. Now that the grueling job of expelling JaeWook from her womb was over, the restless days and sleepless nights were catching up to her. By the time Jaejoong looked over to his wife, she was fast asleep. Seeing_ _Abigaíl_ _asleep made him realize his own adrenaline rush had long worn off. He was still in scrubs and sat next to his wife._ _ **"Saranghae jagi,"**_ _he kissed her lightly on the lips. He lay his head next to hers and was asleep in the time it took him to say kansamnida._

 _They would be awakened in less than two hours by JaeWook's hungry cries._

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_** _  
Upon returning from their honeymoon, Jihoo was offered a position as assistant director at the other hospital in town. Juan Carlos, having received a glowing review of Jihoo's work from the NYP director, begged him to take the job. The two hospitals in the city were now under the same management and therefore the city hospital needed to be brought up to the same standard as Presbyterian Intercommunity. His job was to re-organize all the departments; the ER especially was in dire need of re-organizing. Unfortunately, he'd had to let go some people, who just weren't putting in their 100%. Nowhere in the hospital could they afford people of that nature, much less in the ER. What they did or didn't do in that department meant life or death, there was no room for error or laziness._

 _Jihoo finally arrived home at two A.M., due to issue in ER that needed his attention and could not leave and made sure certain managers didn't leave until everything was resolved. All the other departments were moving along well in a positive direction but ER was his nightmare. If only he could bring Dr. SaengJo to straighten everyone out for him. He sighed walking into their room; NYP had run like a finely tuned machine. That was mainly due to the director and also they had a very low turn around. Employees were hired and stayed at least five years or more. With prayer and patience, he was confident he could turn the situation into something positive._

 _The light was still on in their room and Ilana was asleep hugging the tablet, while Joy used her crossed arms as a pillow. He smiled at the picture. He took out his phone, wanting proof for when he teased his wife later. She fell asleep waiting for him each time in the funniest positions. He ignored the fact that he too could fall asleep anywhere and everywhere. Looking at his phone, he saw a missed text message from Jaejoong. Opening it, he read JaeWook's birth announcement. He smiled, knowing his wife would be very happy to know Mother and child were well. They had been praying for a safe delivery. The baby looked much like_ _Abigaíl_ _; he thought, but could also see Jaejoong when looking closer. Wondering if he should wake his wife and give her the news, he decided against it and changed his clothes, instead. Having showered and brushed his teeth at the hospital, he tossed his work clothes in the dry cleaner bag and threw on a pair of pajama pants, forgoing a shirt. Between his wife and Joy, it was much to warm._

 _Jihoo moved the cat, making her leave in a huff and then extricated the tablet, placing it on the writing desk to charge. Turning off the light, he adjusted the blanket around her. She immediately rolled over, towards his side of the bed. Meeting emptiness, she suddenly woke up. Jihoo was already sliding in next to her._ _ **"Shh, go back to sleep,"**_ _he brushed his lips against hers._

 _ **\- "Sarang? Did you...just...,"**_ _there was a long pause as she tried to recall the words she wanted._ _ **"...get home?"**_

 _ **\- "Deh, it's late. Go back to sleep."**_ _The longer she talked the more she would wake up._

 __ ** _\- "What time is it?"_**

 ** _\- "Omo, never mind!"_** _He entwined his legs with hers and draped his arm around her waist._

 _ **\- "How was your day?"**_

 _ **\- "Choah, now go to sleep."**_

 _ **\- "But I didn't get to see you today,"**_ _she pouted and made a move to roll away. He had worked late the night before and not wanting to disturb his sleep, she had been conscious of the time so that her alarm wouldn't wake him. He wasn't able to attend Sunday services because of the emergency._

 _ **\- "Arraso, come here,"**_ _Jihoo lay on his back, so Ilana could rest her head on his chest._ _ **"It's past two A.M."**_ _Ilana was smiling as she snuggled up next to him._ _ **"Wae?"**_ _He asked._

 __ ** _\- "Ani...bogoshipatso."_** __ _Really she was smiling because he fell for her pout when he says her aegyo never works on him._

 _ **\- "Nado bogoshipatso,"**_ _he stroked her hair, making her drowsy. "_ _ **Na...just received a text from Jaejoong, the baby is here,"**_ _he gave in and told her._

 ** _\- "Chincha?"_** _Ilana sat up, excitedly._

 _Exactly why Jihoo didn't want to wake her with the news._ _ **"Sarang,"**_ _he pulled her back down._ _ **"Later, you can call, send flowers...mollah (whatever), now can we sleep?"**_

 _ **\- "Deh. Mianhae,"**_ _she molded herself to his body, trying to drift off to sleep again but all she could think of was the baby._ __ ** _"Jihoo-ah..."_** __ _she whispered._

 _ **\- "Mmm,"**_ _Jihoo groaned. He was just about asleep when he heard her whisper._

 _ **\- "Can we go see the baby?"**_

 _ **\- "Not today!"**_ _He took one of his pillows and dropped it on top of her head._

 _ **\- "Arraso! I'm closing my eyes..."**_ _she felt his chest swell with a deep breath. He was already asleep. Having his solid presence and tangible scent next to her, she too was brought to sleep almost instantly._

* * *

 _ **New York, NY**_

 _ **June 23, 2015**_

 _A huge 'welcome baby boy' sign hung on the door as Jaejoong,_ _Abigaíl_ _, and JaeWook pulled up to the house. Isabel came rushing out, evidently having been looking out the window and waiting impatiently for her baby brother to arrive.  
_ _ **\- "Umma! Appa! You're home!"**_ _Jaejoong expertly had the carrier in one hand, while supporting his wife with the other._

 _ **\- "Annyeong to you too, jagi."**_ __

 _They entered the house and were bombarded by his parents._ _ **"Omo! Let me see my grandson,"**_ _Mr. Kim was tearing the carrier from Jaejoong's hand._

 _ **\- "Abeoji! You can wait until I let go!"**_ _He laughed at his dad._

 __ ** _\- "Abi-yah,"_** __ _Mrs. Oh hugged her daughter-in-law._ _ **"How do you feel?"**_

 _ **\- "Just a little tired."**_ _Every two-hour feedings on top of having no sleep for several days had caught up with her. At least when she received guests, she could sleep._

 _ **\- "Umma, can dongsaeng sleep in my room?"**_

 _ **\- "No baby girl, he's sleeping in our room."**_

 _ **\- "But he has his own room?!**_

 _ **\- "Baby, when he cries at night I need him close by so I can pick him up and feed him. He'll keep you awake,"**_ _she looked to Jaejoong. The pregnancy had been smooth sailing with Isabel excited about having a younger sibling but they wondered what would happen once JaeWook was born and monopolized everyone's attention. They could see the frown on her face._

 _ **\- "Can I sleep with you guys too?"**_ _Isabel pleaded and_ _Abigaíl_ _looked at Jaejoong._

 _ **\- "Deh, Jagi,"**_ _Jaejoong couldn't tell her 'no'._ _ **"Only for a few weeks."**_

 _ **\- "Kansamnida!"**_ _Isabel jumped up and down. It was late already._ _Abigaíl_ _hadn't been discharged until seven P.M. and being hospital staff everything took longer. Everyone stopped her to see the baby and ask how she was doing. Her co-workers came and went all day long, looking for excuses to come into her room. They had brought her lunch today and took turns sitting with her and JaeWook._

 _ **\- "The side sleeper is set up and I've turned down your bed,"**_ _Esther said._

 _ **\- "Kansamnida, Esther-ssi,"**_ _Jaejoong turned to his wife. "_ _ **Why don't you lie down and get some rest."**_

 _ **\- "No, I have to feed JaeWook soon."**_ __

 _Esther had already gone to unpack the bags Mr. Yoo had brought in and he went back for the flowers and gifts._ _ **"Mrs.**_ _ **Abigaíl**_ __ _ **where would you like your flowers?"**_

 _ **\- "Eommoni, let's put them in the sitting room. The gifts can go in the nursery."**_

 _ **\- "We set up the living room for your visitors, would you like them in there instead?"**_

 _ **\- "Deh Eomonni,"**_ __ _Abigaíl_ _smiled. Her Mother in Law loved to have a room for everything. At her parent's house, visitors spilled over wherever they could._

 _Once Mr. Yoo brought in the bouquets and the gifts, all the females converged into the living room, while the men and Isabel took JaeWook for a tour of the house. "_ _ **I didn't get to appreciate your gifts in your room."**_

 _ **\- "Mrs. oh only had eyes for her Grandson,"**_ _Esther said. "Mrs._ _Abigaíl_ _,_ _ **I'll bring you a bowl of seaweed soup."**_

 _ **\- "But I ate dinner at the hospital."**_

 _ **\- "Atch, this is the best for new Mothers, it will help bring your milk in."**_ _Esther didn't wait for a response._ __

 _Abigaíl_ _didn't have the benefit of her Mother or anyone those first days that Isabel was born. Not really knowing what to do, she had been alone and frightened. It took all her courage to go back home and beg for mercy. Even then she dared not to ask her Mother anything, fearing she would get angry. Hot tears now slid down her face from the memory._

 _ **\- "Oh, now,"**_ _Mrs. Oh cried out._ _ **"Are the baby blues hitting you already?"**_ _She drew her daughter-in-law into her embrace._

 _ **\- "I guess so...sorry,"**_ _Abigaíl_ _sniffed._

 _ **\- "Gwenchana, child. Tell me about your gifts."**_ _She wanted to get her mind off whatever was making her sad._

 __ ** _\- "The giant teddy bear and red balloons are from JaeKyung._** ** _Jihoo and Ilana sent a basket with the plush stork and full of goodies is from Jihoo and Ilana. It includes a gift set for the baby, plus a bottle and fork and spoon, lotion and shampoo, and there are cookies and chocolate for me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Leave it to Jihoo and Ilana to pick out something practical,"_** Mrs. Oh smiled.

 ** _\- "That's true. Ilana has very simple tastes and Jihoo isn't as extravagant as my husband,"_** she laughed. **_"Mr. Yoo, if you can do me the favor and take those to the nursery?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh Mrs. Abigail_** ** _. What of the wreath?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Who was that from?"_** Mrs. Oh asked.

 _ **\- "The doctors. Oh! That little blue stuffed dog goes too, Mr. Yoo."**_ He smiled and took the items to the nursery.

 _ **\- "We should hang the wreath somewhere, how about your room? You might as well enjoy it."**_

 _ **\- "Eomonni, what about the nursery window, we can hang it up later."**_

 _ **\- "That's a good idea. So, what about the flowers?"**_ __

 _ **\- "The bouquet with the 'it's a boy' balloon is from my department."**_ **The natural basket included blue Irises, lavender roses, and carnations and white Asian lilies.** ** _"And...the really tall red roses are from Jae,"_** Abigaíl smiled wistfully. They were beautiful and a lovely surprise yesterday evening; when the nurse walked in with them. The hospital provided a special dinner for new parents and the roses added the perfect touch. They ate a very nice gourmet meal and Jaejoong played music and danced with her. He made her feel loved and cherished always but somehow after having JaeWook she needed it more and he knew. She laughed, ** _"JaeWook gave us exactly two hours to ourselves and was hungry again. I can set a clock by his cries for food."_**

They snuggled on the hospital bed while JaeWook enjoyed his dinner. It was the perfect evening, one she hadn't known she needed.

She had begun to blink back tears, remembering how easily she and Isabel had been discarded but Jaejoong found them and they'd never have to be alone again.

 ** _\- "Saranghaeyo, jagiya."_** Jaejoong had kissed her as she nursed the baby. **_"Isabel, you, and now JaeWook are my life, my treasure. I did absolutely nothing to deserve this, but I'll take this gift from the Lord and praise Him for it."_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Te amo_** ** _, Jaejoong. JaeWook Appa saranghaeyo."_**

Then it was Jaejoong's turn to blink back tears.

While Abigaíl still smiled at the memory of the night before, Esther walked in with a steaming bowl of seaweed soup. _**"Here you are, missus, this will perk you up. It's light, not heavy and packed full of nutrients. A few bowls of this and you're energy will be restored."**_

 _ **\- "Thank you, Esther,"**_ Abigaíl took a tentative spoonful. She wasn't as bold for trying new things as she should be. Her in-laws treated her like a full daughter and not just their son's wife. Abigaíl never refused the food she was offered, so as not to be rude but tended to approach new foods with caution. The soup was actually very light but flavorful. Although she had eaten well at the hospital, that was hours ago. The soup settled comfortably in her stomach. **_"This is very good, thank you,"_** she smiled at them. Having a feeling they were relieved anytime they had her try something new, she always made sure to tell them how much she enjoyed it. **_"I like this a lot, it's delicious. I never even thought that you could make a soup just out of seaweed."_**

As predicted, Mrs. Oh and Esther looked at each other and smiled in relief. They had been introducing her slowly to Korean cooking, even if mostly they ate western food. Abigaíl herself was a very good cook and oftentimes made them homemade Mexican food which was a delicious treat. Better than any restaurant they had ever been too, except for her parent's restaurant. **_"Make sure you eat some rice too."_**

Abigaíl smiled, carbs she thought were her enemy but surprisingly for all the rice she ate since getting married, she hadn't gained weight; though she didn't neglect her time in the gym. **_"Don't worry, I won't. I'm surprised I'm hungry again."_** In fact, the soup was giving her a renewed appetite.

 _ **\- "Oh-oh, someone else seems to have a renewed appetite,"**_ Mrs. Oh said, hearing a crying JaeWook coming their way.

Abigaíl already felt her breasts leaking when Isabel came running to her. **_"Umma! Wookie is hungry. I helped change his diaper, it was stinky!"_**

She laughed at her daughter who had pinched her nose, indicating just how stinky the diaper was. **_"Hi JaeWook, are you hungry?"_** She took him from daddy. **_"I'll feed him in the nursery. You want to sit in our new gliding chair?"_** She asked JaeWook. JaeWook was already trying to nurse through her shirt.

 _ **\- "Patience, adul,"**_ Jaejoong laughed. **_"Kaja, I'll go with you."_**

Later, when JaeWook had drunk his fill and was blissfully asleep, Jaejoong rose from the floor at Abigail's feet. **_"You are beautiful, my wife. You are a beautiful woman but your heart is what I fell in love with. Thank you for giving me a chance. I would have missed all of this had I kept on my path of selfishness."_** He kissed his wife on the head and JaeWook and finally Isabel who had fallen asleep on the floor. _ **"Let's go to sleep, JaeWook Umma,**_ _"_ he picked up Isabel and carried her to the mattress in their room and Abigaíl followed along with JaeWook and a smile on her face.

Isabel would give up come the morning and go back to her room after hearing the baby cry all night. Abigaíl would have to take naps where she could as it was recommended to nurse exclusively for two weeks before introducing the occasional bottle. It was hard being constantly sleep deprived but she did it once before, she could do it again.

Her Mother would visit almost daily, bringing tons of food. Jaejoong would complain that he was gaining weight _after_ the baby was born. JaeKyung would visit often and always bring something for Isabel and JaeWook. Isabel only occasionally decided to throw a tantrum. It was usually on a day that Wookie was extremely fussy and no one in the house was listening to her. Her co-workers came over during lunch, very often. All that was missing was Jihoo and Ilana but they promised to visit soon.

* * *

 ** _July 10, 2015_**

The newlyweds lazed in bed in a sleepy haze. This was their first real day off since returning from their honeymoon. Their blissful honeymoon days were over and it was back to work almost immediately. Jihoo had not returned to Seoul since their honeymoon. 1) He didn't want to leave his wife. 2) He was also donating his time at a local clinic housed at the middle school near their estate. 3) His work at the hospital kept him entirely too busy to step away.

Ilana had been handed the reigns of the 'Asia project'. Antonio was VP of the entire Marketing department, he just didn't have time to babysit the project as it grew. Senior management also thought it was time the project was assigned its own team leader to oversee it completely. JungMin was perfect where he was and would be great as Ilana's assistant/go-getter. The man could network and Ilana could pull statistics out of a hat, together they made a great team. He was currently working on trying to get the Hmart stores or surrounding businesses. ILC Group had a great reputation, its architecture and construction teams were quick and efficient; worthy of their price tag. The marketing department knew how to cater to their clients and the design team always had a niche for giving the client what they wanted and then some.

Ilana had also flown to Miami, where she spent a weekend at the foundation talking with the kids, spending time with them, like a Mom or beloved aunt. She played with them, sang songs with them and if asked, told them her story and they told her theirs. Recording the song JungMin and she had created, they filmed a video that would run on the foundation website. JungMin would be rewarded handsomely and later would have more opportunities to create music. Jihoo, of course, was with her. He was not about to let her face such a task without him. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in her but it was his place. As she provided joy and comfort to the kids, she would also need comforting at the end of the day. That was his job. She knew the Lord had been telling her to be of comfort to those kids. Just like he comforted her, welcoming her into his loving arms.

Between their schedule and Kike's schedule, they had come up with two weekends in June. One, to record the song and the other to actually visit the foundation center. Jihoo helped out where he could. As a Doctor, there was always something to be done even if it was just to sit and listen. Young boys are living on the streets, abducted and abused just as much as young girls. During the day, they ministered with the kids, engaging them in activities and also preparing a talent show for the benefactors. After all, the foundation owner was a recording artist and the face of the foundation would have been a classical vocalist and pianist had certain events not occurred.

The first day was the worst. They were there from morning until night. Ilana smiled as brightly as possible for the kids, letting them know it was possible. With God's help, you could overcome the hurt and shame and smile again. Come night time, the three tucked all the kids in but as soon as they were back at Kike's beach house, she withdrew into herself.

 ** _\- "I want to walk the beach for a bit,"_** she said in a low voice. **_"You two go in."_**

She had already begun to walk away. **_"I'll walk with you,"_** Jihoo said, immediately stepping alongside her.

Kike, never knowing what to do in these situations, left her in the hands of her husband, breathing a sigh of relief. He still didn't like to see her in this state but he didn't have to figure out how to help her or what to do. Thankfully, it was her husband's turn to be responsible for her. Walking into his home, Kike grabbed himself a beer. If he knew his sister, they wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Jihoo took Ilana's hand as they walked silently. He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, but he knew she wasn't ready to put words to her grief. He was proud of her. They had prayed for her strength and he saw her close to breaking down a few times during the day but never did.

When the sighs became more staggered and more audible, he stopped her and pulled her into his arms. That's when the dam fully broke.

 ** _\- "Jihoo-yah!"_** She sobbed violently against him, holding him tightly, as if afraid of falling. ** _"Eottoke!"_** He held her tightly against his chest and with the other hand, stroked her hair down to her back. _"_ _ **How...can someone be...so evil as to hurt children! Jihoo-yah, some of them were just babies...made to steal...or...get beaten. And the teens, made to suffer...what I did but-they-had-it-so-much-worse-than-me!"**_ She relaxed her grip on Jihoo and breathed heavily, cries staggered; unable to stop, even if she wanted to.

Jihoo held her against him, not letting go. **_"Saranghaeyo,"_** **he repeated over and over again.**

 _ **\- "Lord, forgive me for thinking only of myself all these years. I didn't know. I didn't want to know. I could have done more!"**_

 _ **\- "Anja,"**_ he made her sit on the beach. It was dimly lit as there was only a quarter moon out. He sat her in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her, letting her feel his protection on all sides. Leaning his head against hers, he said **_"Sarang. If it weren't for Guam JanDi, Na would never have broken out of my own grief to see those around me. It starts with one person. Na wanted to help her, then l realized I enjoyed that feeling of purpose. Then in the military, I gave my life to God's son, Yesu and discovered he gave me that purpose, that gift. Naega part of his family. If Na could be his hands to help people. That was something remarkable. Hajiman Na had to know the giver before Na could accept his gift. Sarang, was equally consumed with her own grief not to see that she had a gift to receive as well. How would you know what Yesu was calling you to do if you weren't talking to him?"_**

 ** _\- "I feel so selfish - as if I've wasted my life."_**

 ** _\- "Sarang, what's important now is moving forward with what you've been given. Sharing with others, the gift you've been given."_**

 ** _\- "Dddeh,"_** she said stuttering. _**"Mianhae,"**_ she felt the tears coming again.

 ** _\- "Sarang, your grief was as real as theirs, don't try to minimize it hajiman it's time for Joy. Whenever I had a bad day, Noona always told me, 'weeping comes at night, but joy comes in the morning'. No more tears, Sarang, deh? Not for you, not for me. This is our time of joy and for us to share that joy."_**

They remained quiet, Ilana was suddenly very tired. It had been a long day. She closed her eyes and let her heart thank God for the many blessings he'd given her. Even during those dark times when she was angry at him, she realized now, he still loved her and had His hand upon her.

Jihoo already held her tight. Ilana covered his hands and with the other, reached for his face. _**"Saranghamnida. Maja, it's our time for joy and Na won't let the enemy steal it."**_

 _ **\- "Deh,"**_ he kissed her cheek. _"_ _ **There will be times to cry, but deep sadness that makes things dark...don't let that come back. Na do. It's easier now that it's the two of us. We won't let each other fall."**_

 _ **\- "Deh! Hajiman if we do, we can lift each other up."**_ She smiled and then they were silent again. Ilana closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the waves lapping to shore and marveled at this peace. _**"What took me so long to find it?"**_ She wondered to herself. SoEun had told her there was a day in your life when it was too late to come to the Lord. **_"That must mean there is an appointed time to come to the Lord and he waits for us."_** **I** lana smiled at the thought.

Jihoo also was praising God for the blessings in their lives. Mainly for his wife and thanking Him for giving her the strength to go through the day. **_"I'm so proud of you Sarang."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo!"_**

 ** _\- "Deh. Sarang was daeback. You gave the kids hope. The hope that when you trust in God, all things are possible. It took Sarang sometime to figure it out..."_** he saw her smile. _"_ _ **...hajiman when you were honest with the kids and told them everything you struggled with, it made a difference. I could see the kids react to your words. They probably feel the same way you did."**_

Ilana sighed. _**"Deh, a few of them came up to me afterward and asked me why it makes a difference to have a relationship with Jesus."**_ Ilana had given them her entire story from the start to her handing it all over to Jesus, because she could no longer do it on her own. Plus the way He had orchestrated her reunion with Jihoo. **_"Deh, Yesu gives us life after death."_** She turned to Jihoo and caressed his face. **_"Na wouldn't be here without that faith and neither would you."_** She smiled sweetly at him before bringing his face to hers for a kiss.

Jihoo sighed and leaned back on his hands. _"_ _ **Ah, Sarang..."**_

 _ **\- "Dehh!"**_

 _ **\- "Do you remember our walks on the beach in Barcelona and Jeju?"**_

 _ **\- "Greomyo,"**_ she smiled as she remembered with fondness their honeymoon. Suddenly she raised herself to her knees and turned back to face her husband who was looking at her curiously. Wrapping her arms around him, she bent to kiss him. His hands flew to her waist and they both fell back laughing. He didn't waste any time continuing their kiss.

Arriving back at the house, they did their best to get rid of the sand off their clothes, feet, legs, and hair. They noisily dusted each other off, sometimes deliberately rough but not too rough. Jihoo just wanted to get a squeal out of his wife. Still laughing they made their way up the drive and into the living room. Kike was watching television, relaxing.

 _ **\- "We're back!**_ _"_ Ilana said, not making eye contact and not really knowing why she was embarrassed.

 **Kike took in their disheveled appearance. Ilana had sand stains on her white crop pants and so did Jihoo.** ** _"Go clean up, I don't even want to know,"_** he said shaking a hand at them and looking away.

 ** _\- "Kike!?"_** Ilana began to argue, cheeks red, even though they'd done nothing to be embarrassed about.

 ** _\- "Kaja, Sarang,"_** Jihoo was laughing as he pulled her to their room

Jihoo woke and watched his wife smiling in her sleepy state. She wasn't quite awake and she wasn't quite asleep; somewhere in between. This was a special treat for them to be able to languish in bed together. These few months after their return had been very busy with their work and they'd be traveling again soon in a few days. They had to schedule everything. When to have meals together, when to pray together, when to have dates, and when to make love. Even if they lost their ability to be spontaneous, it made their times together all the more special. She worked from home Tuesdays and Wednesdays and the other days (sometimes on Saturdays) went to the office. If her team worked hard, she worked twice as hard. He had to contend with the hospital and being almost always on call. Documents were FedEx'd back and forth between Seoul and Los Angeles at least twice a week. Sometimes for him, sometimes for her, other times for both. She studied soil conditions and geography and the trends currently being used in South Korea. Many times they were both on the phone with the Republic of Korea at varying times of the night. He figured the stress was keeping her from conceiving and also her cycles were a little irregular but he wasn't in a hurry. God knew when their child would be born and that was good enough for him. He did not want her to feel pressured because she wasn't pregnant. Harabeoji thankfully didn't bring it up when he spoke to her. Jihoo figured that was the reason he didn't get pressured to go back to Seoul. Harabeoji wanted him here working on the baby.

Letting his eyes roam around the room, Jihoo was pleased with the outcome of the room's transformation. He and Nana worked well together. She knew Ilana's tastes well and blending with his own, they created a modern room with a vintage edge. The cherry wood sleigh bed was the focal point as well as white curtains covering the energy-efficient floor to ceiling window. Everything else in the room, chair bench, walls, bedding was a variation of white, cream and taupe. The picture that Harabeoji had painted was still above the fireplace as well as a corner dedicated to her parent's memory. Black and white portraits hung above the writing desk that was her Mother's. He remembered the day they came home from their honeymoon. He carried her upstairs after Suzy and JungMin met them at the airport and Nana and Brendon had a huge welcome home sign hanging from the door. They answered as many questions about the trip as possible within the time it took Brendon to greet them and get their bags out of the car. Brendon went into the house with their bags, followed by Nana.

 _ **\- "**_ ** _Todo está listo_** __ _ **(**_ _ **everything is ready**_ _ **),**_ _"_ she said before going in.

Ilana barely had a chance to give Jihoo a 'what's ready?' look before he lifted her in his arms. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah! Put me down!"_**

 ** _\- "Anae, eo seo o se yo (welcome home)."_** He carried her over the threshold and straight to their new room. If he said he wasn't nervous, he'd be lying. This was her parent's room and although she told him and Nana to remodel it, saying it and seeing it done were two different things. _**" Sarang, close your eyes."**_

 _ **\- "Chincha?!"**_ She laughed nervously.

 _ **\- "Deh,**_ _"_ they had just reached the top of the stairs. When she finally complied, he entered the suite. Nana had left one of the double doors open, but not enough to see inside. He laid her gently on the bed and were greeted by a loud meow.

Ilana opened her eyes and laughed, Joy was already climbing on top of her. **_"Goyangi! Nado bogoshipatso. Deh!"_** She cooed at the cat as her eyes roamed the room.

Jihoo had sat on the edge next to her and followed her gaze.

Ilana took in the colors (very Jihoo-like) but the sleigh bed and the cozy chair in the corner was all her. The taupe carpet was patterned and complimented the simple design of the room very well. The cat tree was in front of the doors to the deck, the picture Harabeoji made for them still over the fireplace. Jihoo was relieved; she was smiling. Then she saw the writing desk in the corner and the smile was gone. Not replaced with sadness but some other emotion. Quietly getting out of the bed, she walked over to the corner and sat at the desk looking at the pictures in front of her with awe. In the middle of the cluster was a black and white version of the picture that had once been on the desk and one of her and Jihoo's wedding pictures taken by Elijah. The pictures were all black and white and of her parents, interspersed with some of her as a child and a few of her and Jihoo. The smile returned, as she stood to take them all in. Her eyes began to well up with tears. She took a step back, right into Jihoo's arms. How long had he been behind her she didn't know. **_"Gomawo,"_** she reached to touch his face. **_"Yippeun. Chincha, nomu choah."_** She turned in his arms to face him and tightly wrap her arms around his waist. **_"Gomawo, you honored my parent's memory in such a sweet way."_** She was afraid the room would feel cold and empty, void of the comfort of her parent's things. What she found was the opposite, she felt so much love in the room. She could see how Jihoo blended their tastes and created the sweet memorial to her parents.

 ** _\- "I'm happy Sarang is happy."_** She had laid her head against his chest and his heart swelled with happiness. Even Joy was happy, she purred rubbing against their legs, marking them as her property. They broke apart laughing at the cat. Jihoo lifted Ilana's chin. ** _"Joy Umma, Saranghaeyo,"_** he bent his head for a kiss and Ilana wrapped her arms around his neck to 'help'.

 ** _\- "Joy Appa, nado Saranghaeyo,"_** she said when they ended their kiss.

Jihoo reached his hand to his still sleeping wife and very gently lifted her hair from her face.

The sensation of chills, running up her neck, immediately advised Ilana that her husband was awake. Opening her eyes to his smile was the best way to start the day. **_"Annyeong hashiminikka, nampyeon,"_** she smiled and scooted closer to him, entwining their legs together.

 _ **\- "Happy 100th day, Sarang."**_

 _ **\- "Happy 100th day to you too."**_ She brought her hand to sweep his bangs from his face. **_"What do you want to do until the afternoon?"_**

Without a word, he kissed her thoroughly, all the while running his hand through her unbound hair. They were having an early dinner at Gladstone's in Long Beach and then going to see a musical theatre production of 'Singing in the Rain'. It was between that and Phantom of the Opera. Jihoo chose the latter wanting something lighter and not so dark for their anniversary. He also had a surprise planned for them. Not since their honeymoon had he been able to treat her to something special. Dinner and the theatre were special but it wasn't unordinary.

He ended the kiss, leaving his wife breathless. ** _"I want to do this,"_** he said tracing her lips with his finger. _"_ _ **Sarang will want to start getting ready around noon, so..."**_ he placed a hand on her thigh suggestively. **_"Let's stay in bed until then."_** It was already past nine, anyway. He was sure they could fill the time and not be bored.

Ilana felt the heat spread from his hand on her thigh all through her body, right up to her cheeks. _"_ _ **Wh-what about breakfast? N-nana will be up here knocking on the door."**_ Ilana could barely form speech as the hand on her thigh began climbing.

 ** _\- "She knows it's our day off and won't disturb us."_** He took her lips again, not meeting any resistance.

Sometime close to noon and freshly showered, the couple managed to find their way downstairs, both starving by now. Nana had some fresh berries on the kitchen table and was already making a fresh batch of pancakes. **_"Mmm, blueberry pancakes!"_** Ilana picked at a pancake from the pile on the stove and was immediately smacked on the hand. **_"Nana!"_** Ilana pouted.

 ** _\- "Siéntase con su marido, ya les sirvo (_** ** _Sit with your husband, I'll serve you_** ** _)."_**

 ** _\- "Yo le sirvo a Jihoo (_** ** _I'll serve Jihoo_** ** _), Nana."_** She tried to serve her husband as often as possible. She felt badly, feeling like she didn't do enough for him. Between Nana and work, she didn't get a chance.

 ** _\- "Está bien, deja no más calentar la miel_** **** ** _(_** ** _That's good, let me just warm the syrup_** ** _),"_** she had made them an orange-infused maple syrup to go with their blueberry pancakes.

 ** _\- "Nampyon, your breakfast is served."_** As she was beside him, Ilana took advantage and gave him a kiss to the cheek. He smiled fondly at her and Nana smiled fondly at her two charges. They would be gone again soon and she would miss them, even if it was only for a little more than a week.

Jihoo waited for Ilana to serve herself before praying over their meal and digging in. Nana was always treating them to a special meal, just because. She was like Harabeoji in that regard but today she had outdone herself with the blueberry sour cream pancakes, to top it all off, the orange-flavored syrup, tasted just like a blueberry - orange muffin. **_"Mm, Nana...delicioso!"_**

 ** _\- "Mhmm, Nana. Esta receta es nueva (_** ** _This recipe is new_** ** _)?"_**

 ** _\- "Si queridos, me alegra que les haya agradado_** **** ** _(_** ** _Yes, dears, I'm happy that you liked it_** ** _). A qué hora se van_** **** ** _(_** ** _What time are you leaving_** ** _)?"_** Nana liked to sit and talk with them over meals if she was caught up on her duties.

 ** _-_** ** _"A las cuatro_** **** ** _(_** ** _At four_** ** _)..."_**

 ** _\- "A las dos (_** ** _At two_** ** _)..."_**

They had both spoken at the same time.

 ** _\- "Sarang, why so early? Our reservations aren't until five?"_** Ilana said.

 ** _\- "Na want to walk around,"_** his wife did not suspect he had something planned.

 _ **\- "Arraso...although I think you're up to something? Sarang has that look in his eyes."**_

 _ **\- "Mollah,"**_ Jihoo said with that glint of humor in his eyes. Even Nana knew that look by now and knew for certain he was up to something. Her girl's husband could be very subtle when he wanted to be and there would be no guessing what was going through his mind.

Finally ready to go and surprisingly not running behind. Usually, if the two got ready at the same time, it delayed things a bit. Not that the bathroom wasn't big enough but Jihoo would take the sectioning clips out of Ilana's hair as she tried to straighten it or curl it. Ilana would take his sculpting wax and hide it or the comb he just sat down. Jihoo would usually point the blow dryer at her bare legs, making her scream. Once recovered, she would be forced to tickle him until he behaved. All this usually took some time, making them late.

Ilana adjusted Jihoo's tie. He could very well tie his own tie but she took great joy in the simple act. Jihoo also loved her personal touch, those little things she did to demonstrate her love for him. _**"Jeonkomanyo,**_ _"_ she said, running off to the closet. Returning a minute later, with something behind her back and a 'pleased with herself' grin.

 **-** ** _"Sarang, wae? What are you hiding?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Just a trifle. Give me your wrist."_** Ilana didn't wait for her husband who was giving her a strange look. She then unveiled the watch she carried. It was a classic watch belonging to her Father; a wedding present from her Mother's Father. The face was white and the band, a dark brown; the rim and numbers were in rose gold. It complemented his cream color suit well. Nana had shown it to her when she was packing all her parent's belongings. She asked Nana to have it looked at by a jeweler and make sure it was in perfect working order. She didn't know when but it would be for Jihoo at one point or another.

 ** _\- "Sarang? Wae? Na just want to spend time with you."_**

 ** _\- "Now Sarang can spend all the time he wants with me, thanks to Appa."_** Jihoo raised his eyebrow at his wife who was smiling to herself as she fastened the watch.

 ** _\- "Sarang...what do you mean?"_**

 ** _\- "There,"_** she admired her handy work. _**"This was Appa's special occasion watch. Today is a special day, deh?"**_

 _ **\- "Chincha?"**_

 _ **\- "Deh, Appa would want you to have it. Oe Harabeoji (maternal grandfather) gave it to him, Naega sure Appa would want his sawi (son-in-law) to have it."**_

He hugged his wife tightly. **_"Kansamnida, ara how important your parent's belongings are to you,"_** he gave her a quick kiss.

 ** _\- "Anieyo, it's the memory that is attached to that belonging. That's why I can't give them away to just anyone. And nampyon is not just anyone."_**

 ** _\- "Anae saranghaeyo,"_** he kissed her again, lingering a little longer. ** _"Yippeun,"_** he let his eyes travel from top to bottom. She wore her taupe gown and ballerina flats. **_"Na had to take your gowns with me to Seoul, because that way nae sarang was with me. Each gown had its own story of when it had been worn. Na couldn't have you with me, but Na had our love story._** **"**

Ilana tried not to get weepy but it was almost impossible. **_"Good things come to those who wait,"_** she teased him.

 ** _\- "Deh, Sarang,"_** he didn't tease her back but wiped the tear that escaped from her eyes. He bent and kissed her eyes, nuzzled her nose and cheek and ended with a soft kiss on her lips. **_"Kaja,"_** Ilana took her purse, heels, wrap and scarf from the bed. She would need to protect her hair while in the convertible as well as the air conditioning inside the theatre.

They were on their way to the Long Beach Marina where Gladstone's restaurant was but Jihoo missed the freeway change. ** _"Sarang! Weren't you supposed to take the 105?"_** ****

 ** _\- "Anieyo, we'll go this way."_**

 ** _\- "Sarang...are you sure?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh."_**

Ilana was left to wonder what he was up to.

 **A half-hour later they arrived at the area opposite the Naples section of Long Beach.** ** _"Sarang, wae are we all the way over here when the restaurant is toward downtown?"_**

 ** _\- "Na told you, I wanted to walk around,"_** Jihoo opened her door and took her hand to help her out.

 ** _\- "Hajiman there's nothing to see over here?"_** All Ilana saw was the parking lot they had turned into and some businesses.

Jihoo, pulled her along toward one of the businesses. _**"Sarang just needs to know where to look."**_

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated in their own Gondola and cruising the canals, while being serenaded by the Gondolier. _**"Gomawo, Sarang,"**_ Ilana lay her head on his shoulder.

 ** _\- "Sarang isn't protesting?"_** She didn't like it when he spent money on surprising her, but he was learning quickly that she didn't protest quite as much when it was something for the both of them, such as this gondola ride.

 ** _\- "Would it make a difference?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

Ilana pushed his leg in mock annoyance. For an hour they relaxed, looking at all the charming waterfront homes, enjoyed their singing gondolier and of course each other. Jihoo wanted to share many such settings with his wife. Things that were out of the ordinary. Although they couldn't say this was a first for them individually (they had both ridden the gondolas at Macau) but it was a first for them together.

Sitting outdoors enjoying the view of the water, Dinner was a challenge not to get it on their clothes. Jihoo, had only brought his jacket for the theatre and it was safe in the trunk of the car and so their clothes only defense was the plastic bib they were given. Their meal was Ilana's choice, a clambake for two and Jihoo ordered them a Belgian beer to share. They laughed like school kids as they struck their mallets on the boards provided with delight, cracking their lobster and crabs. Jihoo was the first to open the lobster and offered his wife a bite of the delicious sweet flesh from the tail. **"** ** _Mm! Sarang, try the sausage."_** Ilana picked a piece of the spicy sausage with her fingers (fork forgotten) and offered it to him. He playfully bit her finger as well as the sausage. _**"Yah! Cut it out!"**_

Jihoo loved it when she lapsed into her unintentional American. Being privately tutored her entire life and self-studying her way through college, her manner of speaking sometimes bordered on the too formal side. Always carefully considering her choice of words. He also loved their own language of half Korean, half English. Jaejoong always spoke that way and it had driven him crazy. Yet who would have known he would be following suit. At first, it was only because he wanted her to admit she understood but then it became a habit. **_"Choah when Sarang uses her American slang,"_** he said, dancing a piece of crab in front of her.

 _ **\- "Mwo?"**_

 _ **\- "Normally you would say, "Sarang! Stop. Or if you try your aegyo, it's Hajimahh! With a very sweet pout."**_ Ilana was glaring at him, so he fed her a shrimp **.** ** _"Does Sarang know wae her aegyo doesn't work on me?"_**

 ** _\- "Is an answer required?"_**

Jihoo laughed, **_"Sarang is back to her ajumma speech."_**

 ** _\- "Sarang, eat a clam, maybe you'll clam up._** **"** She stuck her tongue out at him.

 _-_ _ **"Hokshina (maybe) its best na don't tell you."**_

Ilana cracked a crab leg sending a piece of shell skidding across the patio floor. She hid her face in a fresh napkin and giggled hysterically, having nothing to do with the beer. She'd barely had a sip. Jihoo laughed right along with her.

By the time they were done eating, the table looked as if a bomb had hit it. Wadded up napkins and shells that didn't quite make it into the bucket were littered everywhere. _"I'm stuffed!"_ Ilana complained. Jihoo continuously fed her pieces of shellfish and she reciprocated the gesture. They had finally consumed the last piece of sausage and the last sip of beer. Jihoo was responsible for most of the beer.

A waiter had brought them a damp hot towel to clean their hands and face. **_"Thank you,"_** Jihoo said, taking the towels and handing one to his wife. He watched his wife scrub her hands as best as possible. **_"Sarang needs to clean her face, Na think you lost the war with the clarified butter."_** Her eyes went very round and he laughed as she took the other side of the towel across her face.

 _ **\- "Sarang likes to tease, I'm going to fix my make up."**_

 _ **\- "Arraso, I'll meet you outside of the bathroom when you're done."**_

 _ **\- "Deh...make sure you use the gift cards."**_

 _ **\- "Deh!"**_

To avoid Jihoo paying for their entire evening, she had purchased gift cards to the restaurant to cover their meal. He would have no choice, but to use them.

Fifteen minutes later, Ilana's powder and lipstick were reapplied. Jihoo was waiting for her in the lobby next to the bathrooms. Once they were outside, it was still early. **"We have about thirty minutes, should we walk around?"**

 ** _\- "Deh."_** Ilana looked at his face carefully and did not move.

 _ **\- "Wae?"**_

 _ **\- "Sarang has something on his face."**_

 _ **\- "Ani..."**_ Before he could protest that there was nothing, she rose on her toes and pulled him in for a kiss. Jihoo happily obliged and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

They broke apart laughing. **_"Sarang doesn't need to trick me into kissing her."_** Jihoo still held her arms.

 **-** ** _"Ara... but that was so much fun,"_** she grinned.

So caught up in their lovey-dovey moment, neither Jihoo nor Ilana noticed an older couple smiling at them. **_"Aren't they sweet, dear?"_**

 ** _\- "Yes dear, reminds me of when we were their age."_**

 ** _\- "Do you remember that far back, dear?"_**

His wife giggled and he looked at her proudly. **_"Down to the very first kiss I gave you."_** For emphasis, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Jihoo and Ilana having come out of their bubble, finally noticed the older couple. **_"Oh, Sir, Ma'am, excuse us?"_** Jihoo inclined his head. **_"Were we blocking your way?"_**

 ** _\- "Such a respectful young man,"_** the lady gushed at Jihoo.

 ** _\- "I think you did well, young lady,"_** the old man winked at her kindly. Ilana did her best not to giggle.

 _\- "We were remembering our own days as young newlyweds, such a sweet couple. How long have you been married dearies?"_

 _\- "A hundred days today, Ma'am."_

 _\- "Wait until you've been married 15,000 days..."_ the old man said. _**"And still be in love like the first 100; like yourselves."**_

 _ **\- "Yes, dear, their love will endure time and trials. Look at the way he holds her, protectively. He won't let her go easily and she lets him. Not many young ladies these days let a man be a man and do the job God created them to do."**_ The lady began to get irritated and shook herself free from the negative thoughts.

Jihoo and Ilana looked at each other with wide grins.

 ** _\- "Lean on God first and then each other. That way you can withstand any test or trial."_**

 ** _\- "Yes dear, I think they know that. But still, it's good to be reminded."_**

 ** _\- "Thank you,"_** **Jihoo said.** ** _"May I ask how long you have been married?"_**

 ** _\- "Not quite fifty years, dearie,"_** the lady answered. **_"Never stop kissing him,"_** she told Ilana **.** ** _"As for children,"_** she looked at Ilana's middle, making her subconscious. **_"You keep doing what you're doing and God will provide when He's ready, even if you're not."_** The lady laughed at Ilana's pink face. _"_ _ **We had six, dear and at least the first three we sure weren't ready. Isn't that so, dear?"**_

Her husband laughed. **_"Let's leave these two alone and find our own amusement now, dear."_**

 ** _\- "Very well, it was so nice to talking to you two, God bless you kids."_** Jihoo and Ilana were surprised when she gave them both hugs. **_"Now dear, don't judge pregnancy by your first one. Firstborns have to struggle in order to be strong. Remember Jacob and Esau. It gets easier each time. By your third or fourth, you'll be a pro. Enjoy your evening."_**

The couple walked away leaving Ilana wide-eyed. She supposed somewhere in the back of her mind she'd worried about being pregnant or actually not being pregnant yet. But three or four times…?

Jihoo could read his wife so easily now and knew exactly what she was thinking. ** _"Sarang,"_** he drew her into his arms. **_"Remember what I told you and Halmoni confirmed it: a baby or babies…"_** he couldn't resist teasing her and he was rewarded with a smack on the arm. _**"…will come when God wants them to come."**_ He kissed her to emphasize his point.

 _-_ _ **"Harabeoji is expecting a great-grandchild; he's going to be disappointed there's no sign of one yet."**_

 _ **\- "Harabeoji has plenty of time to see his great-grandchild. Don't worry about it, deh?"**_

 _ **\- "Deh, Sarang,"**_ **I** lana said a little dejectedly. She had tried not to think about it, but now she was. Jihoo was pulling her hand toward the waterfront walkway.

They walked for a few minutes, enjoying the view of all the boats in the marina and an occasional kayaker off in the distance. It was still bright out; sunset was over an hour away. Finding a bench, they sat. Ilana's thoughts were a little pre-occupied as she took in the scenery around her. She laid her head on Jihoo's shoulder and took his hand. Jihoo kissed the top of her head. ** _"Sarang is worried."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

 ** _\- "Sarang is yippeun."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** she was smiling by now.

 ** _\- "Na couldn't keep my eyes off you when you wore that dress to the Park wedding. Although Sarang was still too thin back then,"_** he squeezed her side, making her squeal.

 ** _\- "Jihoo-yah, stop!"_**

He brought her back to lean her head against his. **_"Gwenchana, you've filled out nicely since we've been married."_**

 ** _\- "Jihoo-yah!"_**

He chuckled, they had both filled out with a few extra pounds, thanks to Nana. He'd have to make sure they both snuck in more exercise. **_"Saranghaeyo, do you know that?"_**

 ** _\- "Mmm…"_** Ilana sat up and kissed his cheek **.** ** _"Nado."_**

They sat a little longer, arms entwined on the bench.


	103. Traveling Again I

******_July 14, 2015_**

Jihoo and Ilana were arriving in Incheon and Ilana was still asleep. Between both their work, he couldn't get them as prepared for the flight as he would have liked. He usually changed his sleeping habits a week before but this time he only had two days to prepare. Thankfully, his body already knew that it needed to sleep on a plane. Ilana was a different story. Several hours into the flight, he gave her a sleep aid.

 **\- "** ** _Shiro!"_** She wanted to sleep naturally, at least try to.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang, it's getting late. You need to sleep, or you will be falling asleep at your meeting. Remember, you don't have that much experience. Sarang needs to be fully alert to woo her investors."_** She was meeting with Chi Tae Young and Mina for a breakfast meeting and later with her business attorney and some investors. The next few days would be spent scouting more properties and projects. They currently had the commercial building where ILC Seoul would be housed and a residential building that Mina would live in once it was completed. Also, Mina had scouted a building in Jongno that had been for sale a long time. Tae Young had gone with her to visit the building and assess why it was not selling. Armed with this information, they contacted the seller and negotiated a drop in price. Ilana would be signing the final paperwork for the purchase.

 **\- "** ** _Deh...Na also have to interview contractors and construction teams. We've been over the numbers and we have decided to use forty percent of our capital and use financing and outside investors for the rest. The rents from the office building more than cover Chi Tae Young and Mina's salary; we're currently in the red for the contractors and materials but that will get resolved with the filling of the empty units. Mina is also doing marketing and design on top of being TaeYoung's assistant and that's all profit. As our holdings increase, she'll be able to hire more staff."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na will be an investor,"_** he took her hand.

 **-** ** _"Ani, you don't have to. You have enough on your hands with the foundation."_**

 **** ** _\- "This is our children's future. Na can't help you in any other way. Na read your business proposal, remember?"_** She looked worried. **"** ** _Does Sarang know how the F4 has remained the top four chaebol families? Above Samsung and Hyundai?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We've invested in each other."_**

Ilana looked at him in surprise. **"** ** _Like a monopoly?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, just chingu helping each other. Now, is Sarang going to sleep or I do I have to give you a sleep aid? You don't want a repeat of your first visit, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani..."_**

She eventually gave in to a sleep aid. Already tired, it relaxed her enough to put her over the edge.

Now that they had landed, waking her up was a different story. **"** ** _Sarang_** **,"** Jihoo passed a damp towel over her face. **"** ** _Sarang, we've landed."_** They hadn't given them the authority to exit the plane, but he needed to wake her up enough to walk off the plane without falling over.

It took a few minutes of coaxing but Jihoo finally managed to wake her up. **"** ** _¿Qué pasa (_** ** _What's_** **** ** _happening_** ** _)?_** _ **"**_ She answered sleepily.

Jihoo laughed at his wife's language memory loss. **"** ** _Nada, amor_** **** ** _(nothing love_** ** _), we're here."_**

 __ _ **\- "Jihoo!"**_ Ilana smiled as she stretched in her seat. **"** ** _Mianhae_** **,"** she said, stretching again.

\- ' _Ready?"_ He retrieved both their laptops and his medical bag. That was their only carry-on luggage, the housekeeper would be waiting for their arrival to press Ilana's suit. As usual, Jihoo packed light, having a full wardrobe in Seoul as well as Los Angeles.

Stepping out onto the arrival concourse, they were greeted effusively by Guam JanDi. **"** _ **Sunbae! Ilana-yah!"**_ JanDi clung to both their necks. **"** ** _Manasseh bangobsumnida (Nice to see you)!"_**

If Ilana wasn't awake before, she certainly was now. **"** ** _Annyeong hashiminika, unnie."_**

 __ _ **\- "JanDi-yah, Annyeong hasseyo. Secretary Jang,"**_ Jihoo nodded to the man who was already retrieving their things. **"** ** _Harabeoji didn't come with you?"_** Jihoo was obviously disappointed.

 **\- "** ** _Ah, deh. Harabeoji said he'll see you at home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo, unnie, for meeting us so early,"_** Ilana gave her husband a thankful smile. He had such good friends to get up before dawn to pick their friend up from the airport. It was only half past five at the moment.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo! I'm used to getting up early and everyone's still asleep back home. Na will be back home before I'm missed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na wouldn't say that. Before we get back to our place, JunPyo will be calling,"_** Jihoo said.

JanDi waved away his concern. **"** ** _What evening can you two come for dinner? It's been too long since we were all together. But we're still missing WooBin and JaeKyung unnie."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, but they'll be back at the end of the month?"**_ Ilana asked.

 **\- "** ** _Deh,"_** JanDi answered. **"** ** _But you two will be visiting New York before going back home?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, nah promised anae we could visit Jaejoong and his anae."_**

JanDi smiled at the look of adoration in Jihoo's eyes when he looked at Ilana. There looked to be not much he wouldn't promise her. **"** ** _Na will send them a gift with you. I can't wait for us all to have dinner together, how about Friday evening? If you leave Sunday morning, you'll want to rest as much as you can on Saturday."_**

Jihoo looked to Ilana before answering, **"** _ **Deh,"**_ he nodded his head. **"** ** _Anae doesn't have anything scheduled for that evening."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, my days will be packed but my evenings are free to spend with family."_** God adopted her and Jihoo into his family and likewise, all their friends had too. It was a sweet feeling to know that family meant more than blood relations. **"** ** _Saturday, we are going fishing with Harabeoji, majayo?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh. JanDi-ah, would you like to join us?"**_ It had been a long time since she joined them on an outing. He had felt awkward around her after her marriage to JunPyo. The feeling of no longer being needed had always foremost in his mind but now he realized that from the moment Ilana began to work with him, the thought began to fade and being around JanDi, JunPyo and the rest of the F4 family was no longer such a burden.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo gwenchanayo, Sunbae. Na think Harabeoji has really missed you and this time should be for the three of you to spend as a family."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? Na speak to him often on the phone and so does Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I text him every day,"_** Ilana knew he woke early, so every day at two in the afternoon, her phone alarm went off and she sent him an ' _annyeong hashiminika_ ' and a Bible verse, mostly from Proverbs.

 **\- "** ** _Hokshina I'll take him fishing alone. Sarang, do you mind?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I'll spend the day at the office and meet HyungJun Oppa for lunch. I'm sure Mina is homesick by now too. Oh! Na can make dinner for you two."_** Jihoo raised an eyebrow at her teasingly. **"** ** _Yah!"_** They had arrived at the car and Ilana glared at her husband before sliding in.

Jihoo laughed at her face, **"** ** _Deh, Sarang cooks well, just not that often."_** He then leaned in for a lingering kiss. JanDi beamed happily at the newlyweds and cleared her throat, reminding them that she was still in the car. The two awkwardly rested their eyes anywhere other than each other. JanDi could just make out a pink tint on both their faces. **"** ** _Let JunPyo know I'll meet him for lunch one day this week,"_** Jihoo covered up his awkwardness. There were times he just didn't know what came over him. He never thought he'd be instigating such displays. Of course, he never thought he would be married to the woman he loved, either.

About an hour later they arrived at Jihoo's home. Harabeoji stepped out to greet them. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo, kids. How was your flight?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Choahyo, Harabeoji,"_** Jihoo and his Grandfather gave each other an enthusiastic back pounding.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, gwenchanayo?"_** It was not a secret that she hated to fly.

 ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, Harabeoji,"_** she kissed his cheek. **"** ** _Nampyon made me sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Come in, come in,"_** he waved them inside. **"** _ **Secretary Jang, please place their luggage in their room. The housekeeper should be here in a few minutes to put everything away."**_ Secretary Jang moved ahead of them. **"** ** _JanDi-yah, I've made breakfast. Care to join us?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida Harabeoji, maybe just a bite."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, ara you have a breakfast meeting later hajiman sit for a little while."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji, Na can just braid my hair to save time."_** She needed to shower and change but couldn't do anything until the housekeeper arrived to press her suit. Within this male-dominated culture, she needed to dress to impress. At least she had Chi TaeYoung if she ran into a sticky situation.

 _ **\- "I hear my granddaughter is doing well for herself as a team leader in her company."**_

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Harabeoji, I fumble my way as I go. Na have a great team."_**

Jihoo looked at her with pride in his eyes. **"** _ **Her team has experienced the most growth of any of the other new teams in the company."**_ He knew she hated to be put on the spot, but she worked hard and deserved the praise.

 **\- "** ** _Chukahae child!"_** Harabeoji said proudly.

 **\- "** ** _Nampyon, we all work hard. It's just a new market for us."_** Ilana blushed, burying her face in the rice, kimchi, and Corvina. **"** ** _Masheesuhyo (Delicious)! Harabeoji, everything tastes so much better here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo child, it's not been frozen to get to the United States. Moke (eat), Corvina is good for you, keeps you healthy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji likes to show off his cooking skills for Ilana,"_** JanDi teased.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchanayo, Harabeoji can show off anytime. Nana is just as bad with Jihoo. He's too respectful to say no, I'm not hungry,"_** she laughed at her husband. She had noticed his face was just the slightest bit fuller in the last month or so.

They had been eating and chatting for about thirty minutes when the housekeeper arrived. **"** ** _Na will need to start getting ready. I will leave first."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong, Ilana,"_** JanDi also stood to leave. ** _"Harabeoji, Jihoo-yah, I need to help JunPyo get up and get ready for work. Harabeoji, Na will be back and then we can go to the clinic together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh child."_**

JanDi left with secretary Jang, thinking her assumption was correct. Harabeoji's face was brighter; she, JunPyo, InHei, and the rest of the F4 were not a substitute for Jihoo.

 **\- "** ** _Eoteohke jinaeseyo, adul?"_** Harabeoji asked.

 **\- "** ** _Jaljinaeyo Harabeoji."_**

 **-** ** _"You both seem happy, though you're working hard."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji hajiman our work is not in vain. It takes work to make sure we spend some time together each day. It might only be thirty minutes hajiman it's thirty minutes well spent,"_** he smiled.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo Abeoji was the same way with your Umma. Does Ilana still sing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Na encourage her as much as I can. I have not been to her practices in some time hajiman I confess there are times I'm watching her smile and all the other emotions that go through her face as she sings, instead of worshiping. I'm thanking God for those gifts he's given us: each other, music, family, and friends the ability to act on our visions. Enrique and Ilana have discussed it and want to eventually place a Ricky Martin Foundation in Asia. It wouldn't be for a while. Not until her business takes off here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na hear it's going well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji."_** The two caught up for a little while longer before they broke apart to get ready for the day.

Ilana had already braided her hair and was putting on the final touches of her make-up, when Jihoo snuck up behind her, making her yelp in surprise. His arms came around her waist and he pulled her back against him. **"** ** _Sarang! I have to finish getting ready."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, na just want to hold you for a little,"_** he said, resting his chin on her shoulder. She hadn't spritzed any perfume but gave off a sweet scent due to her shower gel. He began to rub his lips on her neck, making Ilana break out in goosebumps.

Inhaling sharply, she spoke: **"** ** _Sarang...? Sarang, ch-chincha, I-I have to get ready."_**

He knew he was driving her crazy and couldn't resist. With one hand still holding her, the other teased her exposed neckline with his long fingers. Just barely dipping under the edge of the fabric and retreating. He looked in the mirror as his lips worked the back of her neck. A lovely pink flush had spread over her face and neck. He really needed to stop or neither one would be making their appointments. **"** _ **Saranghaeyo**_ _,"_ he whispered huskily. Not helping matters much, whatsoever. Before he completely removed her robe, he turned her to face him.

She placed a hand on his chest in alarm. Her heart was beating fast and so wa **s his. She still marveled at the effect he had on her.** ** _"Sarang,"_** **he was completely invading her personal space as he stepped in closer.** " _I-I have to get ready and so do you."_ The worst part was feeling she was getting very warm. Her face had to be bright red by now. " _N-na, will give you all the attention you require tonight."_

 _-_ _ **"Ah deh? How will Sarang do that?"**_ He never knew teasing a woman could be so much fun.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah! Juseyo!"_**

He was laughing but not moving back. Instead, he pulled her up against him, her eyes opened wide with nervous uncertainty _._ _ **"Na want a deposit."**_

 __ _ **\- "Mworago?"**_ She laughed nervously.

 **\- "** ** _Na will take your lips as collateral and Sarang can have them back tonight,"_** with that he leaned in nibbling and tasting her lips. He grazed his lips across hers, teasing her, making her want to deepen the kiss. He tormented her only for a few seconds before consuming both her lips at once. A mewling noise escaped her mouth and he took advantage of her parted lips to seek entrance with his tongue.

About an hour later, Ilana had safely arrived at Butterfinger's Pancakes. She wasn't late, but she wasn't early either. She checked her make up once more, since having to re-apply her lipstick _away_ from her husband. Her braid thankfully hadn't come undone as part of the 'collateral' and if she could stop smiling and blushing she'd be just fine. **"** ** _Aish! Yoon Jihoo, the things you do to me!"_**

She must have spoken out loud and not realized it. **"** ** _Gwenchanayo?"_** The driver asked before getting out opening her door.

 **-** ** _Ah, deh!"_** She smiled awkwardly, hoping he couldn't read her thoughts. The driver opened her door; _I'll be getting a ride with my associates. Take care of Harabeoji and nampyeon."_

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo Uissanim drives his own car while in town and secretary Jang and JanDi Uissanim pick up Harabeoji most days. Although lately he's been going to the clinic later and I drive him in but today my orders are to be at your disposal."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, Na will have nampyon contact you if I need a ride somewhere."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Contreras-ssi."_**

Ilana nodded her head at him and stepped out of the SUV. It was still odd, she thought of herself as Yoon, but everyone addressed her still as Contreras or just Ilana. If someone ever did address her as Mrs. Yoon, she would think they were talking to someone else.

Chi TaeYoung and Mina were already waiting for her and stood at her arrival. **"** ** _Annyeong hashiminika,"_** Ilana bowed.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana! Oramanida!"_** Mina was about to hug her, but Ilana quickly gestured for them to be seated. It would be inappropriate for Mina to greet her that way in front of Chi TaeYoung. It would almost be boastful considering she was _his_ assistant.

 **\- "** ** _I forgot!"_** Mina mouthed.

 **\- "** ** _Chi geonchugga (architect Chi), the two buildings are hardly keeping you busy, deh?"_**

 ** _\- "Ah deh,"_** in truth he was a little busy because he was doing the work of several people. Still, he wasn't complaining.

 **\- "** ** _We're prepared to consider the building Chi geonchugga and Mina-ssi have scouted. Also, Na want to purchase land on which to build. We need moderately priced housing in Seoul and Na think I've found a way to get it without sacrificing quality."_**

 **\- "** ** _Majayo,"_** Chi TaeYoung said. **"** ** _Jeaga looking forward to hearing your ideas."_**

Ilana didn't really eat last she was at the restaurant over a year ago, this time she ordered entirely too much food. Figuring it was acceptable to share, she ordered a crunchy almond pecan waffle, a chocolate crepe, cream cheese n mozzarella bake pancake, French toast, eggs and a pitcher of orange juice. Needless to say, Ilana and Mina were full just looking at all the food, leaving poor TaeYoung to finish most of it.

 **\- "** ** _Tell me about the building in Jongno?_** **Ilana tried to make conversation so that she didn't fall asleep from all the food she ate."**

 **-"** ** _Mina-ssi had gone on an errand when she noticed the sign. She called me, and we did some investigating. It's fairly well maintained, nothing wrong with the infrastructure and even the cosmetic is decent."_** TaeYoung explained. **"** ** _The building owner has not had the cash flow to make minimal repairs lately, some tenants have already moved out. It's a good neighborhood with the police department nearby."_**

Mina remained quiet, only listening. Hoping for more excuses to go into that neighborhood, she really wanted this to work out.

 **\- "** ** _What's the catch?"_**

TaeYoung smiled. **"** ** _That might or might not be a problem."_** Ilana nodded her head for him to continue. **"** ** _The owner has gambling debts and needs cash right away."_**

 ** _\- "Does he have a family?"_** A plan was forming in Ilana's head.

 **\- "** ** _Mollahyo?"_**

 **-** ** _"Let's make an appointment with this man and his family, if he has one. Instead of this being a problem, it's a win-win situation."_**

After breakfast, Ilana was given a tour of the office. They hadn't moved in when she and Jihoo had come for a visit. It felt strange to have an office of her own. How often would she sit in it? But it was useful for any of the company elders who would inevitably come and visit. TaeYoung's office was actually much larger due to needing room for blueprints and meetings with contractors and other construction teams. Mina's desk was just outside the two offices. Once the marketing side was fully operational, she would have her own office. There was a sitting area and a small kitchenette. Restrooms were down the hall. " ** _TaeYoung-ssi, Mina, you did well. This is a very nice office."_**

 ** _\- "We're using this as the model for the rest of the building, if Ilana-ssi does not mind."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo! We're at 75% capacity, deh?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, we were only at fifty when ILC group purchased it."_**

 ** _\- "Na think we make a great team! Park JungMin has been successfully getting us leads for the Korean market in Los Angeles. KCon and the LA Korea Festival will be up soon, we're planning on sponsoring a portion of it. We already advertise for the 626 Night Market. We're doing very well, praise God."_**

The three locked the office and toured the rest of the building. TaeYoung had steadily made sure everything was up to date. From plumbing, to electrical, to elevators.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana..."_** Mina began as they went suite by suite, floor by floor.

 **\- "** ** _Deh?"_**

 ** _\- "Do you plan on seeing your friends while you're here?"_**

 _ **\- "Na believe Mina-ssi is bored with only my wife and me for company,"**_ TaeYoung smiled.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo! TaeYoung-ssi, naega very grateful you opened your home to me until my apartment was ready,"_** which would be very soon.

 **\- "** _ **Gwenchanayo, Mina? Are you adjusting well?"**_ Ilana asked with some concern.

 **\- "** ** _Ah, deh! I was just curious."_**

 ** _\- "Actually, na have to get in contact with them. Na don't have time to visit KyuJongie Oppa hajiman maybe HyungJun Oppa and the yeoja."_** Ilana still didn't know where she and YoungSaeng stood with their friendship. He walked her down the aisle and disappeared most of the night. **"** ** _Nampyon is going fishing with Harabeoji on Saturday. We'll go visit then, arraso?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, choahyo."_**

A few hours later, they were finished touring the building and they entered the conference room they had created in the building. It was available for all the businesses in the building for a nominal fee that was added to their rent. This way, they could have meetings with outside clients in a more intimate setting. The conference room also boasted a kitchenette complete with refrigerator, water cooler with hot and cold water, instant ramyun and other snacks and of course a Keurig coffee maker, K Cups, sugar, and creamer. The extra rent more than covered the amenities.

Soon, their attorney arrived along with four others, all men. Dealing with men in the U.S. was easy, in South Korea, not so much. She greeted everyone formally and turned the meeting over to Chi TaeYoung, telling them a little about his current role in the company and the current projects as well as the projected profit margin.

Mina was able to speak next. **"** ** _ILC Group is designed to be a superstore of services for a business, from its construction to marketing its product to the public. I have been able to create successful marketing plans for some of our tenants."_** She presented a slideshow of different ads and flyers both in print and on the internet. **"** ** _How do we know we are successful?"_** She asked. **"** ** _It was our company ad in the architectural digest that brought you, gentleman, here. I'm sure the attorney has already told you, we are not in the angel (beginning) phase and we don't need your investment to start the business. We aren't entirely in the venture (about middle) phase either. With today's global economy, doing business in the Republic is much like doing business in Latin America or Europe. We do not need your operational assistance but will value your managerial know-how in the Republic. And finally, gentleman your capital will help us reach our long-term goals that much faster."_**

Ilana was impressed; she knew she had picked Mina for a reason. She stood confidently giving her presentation with an attitude of ' _you need us, we don't need you_.' The extra capital would help the company grow faster but truly they could do well without the investors. It was her idea that it would help cement a trust between ILC Group and the people of the Republic. She had been gauging reactions and So far it was positive. They had been at it for almost two hours and it was now past two P.M. Lunch would be arriving shortly. **"** ** _Gentleman,_** **"** Ilana said. **"** ** _Lunch will be arriving any minute. We can resume the formal presentations after we eat. Feel free to continue asking questions."_**

The atmosphere relaxed as everyone ate. Ilana poured many drinks, as were poured for her; she and Mina knew the etiquette well. The men slowly opened as they partook of the soju and fruit juice Ilana had ordered. Ilana asked about themselves, such as their experience and also of their families and home. Every culture likes to boast about their children. The men were of varying ages. They were approximately in their late forties, fifties and one younger man who couldn't keep his eyes off Mina. **"** ** _Mina yang (Miss Mina), are you married?"_** It was the father of the younger man.

- **"** ** _Anieyo, Rim-ssi (Mr. Rim)."_**

 ** _\- "Perhaps adul would enjoy giving you a tour of the city, later."_**

 ** _\- "I would enjoy that very much,"_** the son stated.

Mina looked like she wanted to be swallowed by the ground. Ilana decided to try and help. **"** ** _Well, perhaps as we begin our business relationship, the two unmarried ones will have a chance to get to know each other."_**

TaeYoung stifled a laugh.

She hadn't meant to use Mina as bait, but it at least got Mina of the hook from having to go on a marriage date as soon as their meeting was over, and it established their future as business associates.

They had taken their time eating and getting to know each other. Then Ilana stood for the final presentation of the History of ILC Group, her involvement and her goals for completing her Father's vision of becoming a global name. **"** ** _So, as you gentleman can see, I draw experience from my youth. I was trained at the company from a very young age and my Father's goals are my own."_** She had handed them all the data on ILC Group's profitability in every country as well as her growth plan. Ilana was given a generous budget, for the expansion but she wasn't going to disclose the total amount. Not until they were willing to put in their money as well. **"** ** _I will be traveling back and forth between the United States and the Republic. Chi geonchugga is my Chief Operating Officer and has been serving me well these four months."_**

The oldest businessman had a burning question to ask. It would make all the difference to his willingness to invest in the company. **"** ** _Is it true you are related by marriage to the F4?"_**

Ilana didn't really know how to answer the question. She didn't want his investment because of who she was married to. The culture was different in South Korea, it was all about who you knew or related too. **"** ** _If you're referring to my husband's childhood friends, then yes I am."_**

The other three men remained silent also curious. Even so, they were still willing to invest, the numbers spoke for themselves.

- **"** ** _Will they be investing also?"_** That could be good or bad. Good, the cash flow would increase tremendously but bad if they decide to dominate the business and block out any other investors.

Ilana was trying not to get irritated **. "** ** _Ajussi, this is my family's company. Its success belongs to my people not, my husband and his chingu. Why would they have any business in it? My husband gives me his support as my husband but has his own ventures to keep him occupied."_** **The man nodded. "** ** _The reason you are all here is to expand my Father's vision in truly making this a global company. The time is now, I can move forward with or without you. There are many Korean American's that would like to invest in their home country, but my aim is to establish a relationship with the people_** **in** ** _the country."_**

After she properly answered his question, more appropriate questions were asked of all of them. It was past six when they finally went over the contract. The Father and son team were the first to agree to the terms. The other two took little longer asking questions of the attorney present.

Jihoo had been just as busy with his own staff and board members that the time flew by. It was seven P.M. by the time he picked up Ilana in front of her office building. TaeYoung had work to do outside of their office and Mina had a final draft to deliver. Ilana had been left alone trying to keep awake. Leaning against a pillar, she was asleep with her eyes open when Jihoo pulled up to the curb. Since she hadn't noticed him, he got out of the car and walked toward her. **"** ** _Sarang!"_** He called to her as her gaze was fixed in the opposite direction from him. She didn't respond immediately, and he called again. **"** ** _Sarang!"_**

By the time she reacted he was right next to her. **"Aish!"** She jumped, not expecting anyone to be right next to her. Jihoo was grinning as he pulled her into his embrace. **"** ** _Yoon Jihoo, you scared me!"_** She smacked his arm, but then gladly leaned her head on his chest and hugged him as hard as she could.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, it was not my intention to frighten you,"_** she felt nice in his arms and squeezed her just as tightly. **"** ** _Did you have a good day?"_**

 _ **\- "Mm...pigonhaeyo..."**_ She had her eyes closed and was quite comfortable at the moment. She would not have a problem sleeping standing up.

 **\- "** _ **Kaja, Sarang,"**_ he lifted her away from him **. "** ** _Harabeoji wants us home for dinner. I'm surprised he's coming home early."_**

 ** _\- "Annbegopah (Not hungry)!"_** Ilana pouted as Jihoo guided her to the car.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang needs to eat. You can't sleep yet."_**

 ** _\- "Nampyon is cruel,"_** Ilana grumpily got in the car with a smiling Jihoo.

Their home wasn't too far away, just on the outskirts of Seoul, but in traffic, it took roughly twenty minutes. He saw her head bobbing up and down trying to keep her eyes open.

Jihoo was a little upset she hadn't relayed any information about her day. He took his right hand and squeezed her knee, making her yelp. **"** ** _I'm awake! I'm awake! Chincha!"_**

Jihoo laughed at his poor wife. He didn't know if she'd ever get used to flying. **"** _ **How was your day? Did you accomplish what you set out to do?"**_ He had prayed for her at the start of her meeting.

Ilana groaned and rubbed her eyes, most traces of makeup gone. Not that Jihoo cared, he liked her without. ** _"Deh,"_** she smiled. **_"I almost had to throw Mina into the bargain,"_** she laughed remembering the Father/son team. **"** ** _But we picked up three investors; our attorney has all the contracts. We'll be negotiating that other building tomorrow in J-Jo..."_** **s** he yawned loudly, despite reaching to cover her mouth. Tears leaked from her eyes. **"** ** _Jongno! Mianhae,"_** she rubbed her eyes again. **"** ** _We'll be looking into purchasing vacant land, suitable for building apartments."_**

 ** _\- "Sarang, nae sarang,"_** he smiled at her and rubbed a sleepy tear from her eye. **"** ** _Naega proud of you, Abeojim would be too."_**

 ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

He saw her perk up at the mention of her Father. **"** ** _Ara that's all you've ever wanted; to be a good daughter. Deh, Sarang. Nado only wanted to be a good son. Sarang gave me hope that it was possible. Ani, we gave each other hope."_**

 ** _\- "Gomawo,"_** she kissed her fingertips and placed them on his cheek.

At dinner, Ilana had Harabeoji chuckling as she recounted the blatant matchmaking attempt of the Father for his son. **"** ** _I thought poor Mina was going to die."_**

 ** _\- "What did you tell them, child?"_**

 ** _\- "I immediately made it sound as if they had already agreed to invest in the company; therefore, Mina and the son had an excuse to get to know each other."_**

 ** _\- "Did Mina appreciate your efforts on her behalf?"_** Jihoo asked.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo!"_**

 ** _"Seriously?!"_** Mina had yelled once TaeYoung had left. ** _"You don't really expect me to go on a date with that guy?"_**

 ** _\- "Only if you want to, he's not bad looking and has money. Should I call and ask your Dad?"_**

 ** _"Ilana! Don't you dare!"_**

Even Jihoo couldn't help laughing at the picture. Having been the subject of many matchmaking attempts, he knew it was not amusing whatsoever. **"** ** _I'm surprised Chi geonchugga (architect Chi), has not attempted anything yet. She's been here three months; Harabeoji would have set up a date for her the first week."_**

 _ **\- "Jeongmal Harabeoji?"**_ Ilana laughed.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, na think I'll leave that to the professionals from now on. My first attempt with Jihoo failed and it took you two more than a year to get married."_**

Though Harabeoji was teasing, Ilana felt bad for having grieved everyone. **"** ** _Jwasongmnida Harabeoji."_**

 ** _\- "Aigoo, ara it was God's timing. Whatever any of us did or didn't do, the end result most likely would have been the same."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Sarang,"_** Jihoo re-assured her when she looked to him for confirmation,

 **\- "** ** _All will be forgiven when I see my first great-grandchild,"_** Harabeoji's eyes twinkled in amusement.

Ilana suddenly became interested in her food.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji, your great-grandchild will come when it's ready and not because everyone is pressuring us."_**

 ** _\- "Atch! So sensitive, you won't produce your heir like that."_**

Ilana quickly stood, her face the color of the apples in front of her. **"** ** _I'll pick up some of these dishes."_**

 ** _\- "Harabeoji!"_** Jihoo was getting exasperated. **_" Sarang, Na will help you."_**

Harabeoji was unrepentant of his teasing.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, Sarang?"_** Jihoo asked when they were in the kitchen.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, ara Harabeoji is just teasing. As long as...you're okay?_** **"** Ilana couldn't face him with her flaming face.

Ilana was facing the sink and Jihoo turned her to him. **"** ** _Sarang! It's only been three months,"_** he kissed her slight pout. **"** _ **Dtal (daughter) isn't ready to come yet, deh?"**_ He kissed her again, rubbing a hand up and down her arm. **"** ** _We can try telling her palli,"_** he nibbled and tasted her lips before moving to her tongue. She made that sighing noise at the back of her throat.

Ending the kiss, he cupped her cheek. **_"It's past nine, Na will distract Harabeoji and Sarang...can get ready for bed,"_** he whispered suggestively.

Ilana nodded, unable to find her voice. She ran off cheeks flaming.

* * *

 ** _July 15, 2015_**

The alarm woke Ilana at seven A.M. She felt her eyelids were glued shut. The music was getting louder and louder. In a panic to stop the noise, she dropped her phone. " _Aish!"_ She mumbled under her breath.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang, gwenchana?"_** Jihoo's voice was husky with sleep.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Sarang, go back to sleep."_** A heavy arm shot out from under the blanket and pulled her back against him.

 **\- "** ** _I'm awake now,"_** his voice sent little vibrations down her neck, swirling around her breasts, to her stomach and down to her toes.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang..., I have to get ready,"_** she said breathlessly.

 **\- "** ** _Ani...,"_** he had been placing damp kisses on her neck and shoulder and was now blowing on her skin.

Ilana's head was still in the clouds from his activities at her neck, when she felt the spaghetti strap of her cotton gown being slipped off her shoulder and the entire process of kissing and blowing was being repeated. It seemed like every inch of skin was tingling and he only touched a small corner.

She sighed unable to withstand the pleasurable tingling. Jihoo sat up, smiling. **"** ** _Annyeong hashiminika,"_** he said, before claiming her lips and teasing the other strap.

They had ended the kiss to breathe, **"** ** _Sarang...isn't...being fair,"_** Ilana said out of breath.

 **\- "** ** _Deh,"_** Jihoo had begun kissing and blowing at her collarbone and below. **"** ** _Na have to charge Sarang another deposit."_**

Ilana breathed in heavily, **"** ** _w-wae?"_**

 ** _\- "Someone was asleep when I got back to the room last night."_**

Once he had entered the room, he found her sound asleep. Nothing was going to wake her up. He'd gotten ready for bed and snuggled in next to her pulling her close.

Jihoo gave her a light kiss, **"** ** _Sarang was going to give me all the attention I required, ah?"_** His wife didn't stir. **"** ** _Ara you're tired,"_** he kissed her again and was soon fast asleep himself.

 **\- "** ** _Nae?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh."_**

 _-_ _ **"M-mianhae?"**_ His tongue was enjoying itself inflicting little licks on her chest down to the 'V' in between. **"** ** _M-mianhae, chin-chincha?"_**

Still trailing wet kisses, Jihoo began to torment one breast with his fingers. He didn't need to handle his wife roughly; he could pleasure her with the lightest touches. It didn't take long for her to be squirming under him, wanting more. Abruptly, he stopped what he was doing to lightly kiss her lips, she tried pushing forward to kiss him back, but he wouldn't let her. She would definitely be late to work if they went any further. Jihoo sat up and pulled completely away from her, leaving her confused. He chuckled, " _na would not let you out of bed until we were both satisfied hajiman we have work to do."_

 ** _\- "Nampyon is cruel,"_** she glared at him.

 **\- "** ** _Na just wanted to make sure you remember not to fall asleep tonight."_** He slipped her straps back onto her shoulders. **"** ** _Anae can use the shower first, Na don't think it's wise if we shower together right now."_**

 ** _\- "Omo!"_** She smacked his leg and headed for the shower.

Jihoo dropped Harabeoji at the clinic, having the driver take Ilana. She protested as usual:

 **"** ** _I can take a cab, it's not far."_**

 ** _\- "Sarang, I'd feel better knowing someone I trust is dropping you off."_** He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her firmly.

The driver had arrived, and he sent her off blushing to the office again.

Jihoo smiled as he drove, remembering their morning. He hadn't heard Harabeoji asking him a question. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah!"_** Harabeoji called again.

 **\- "** ** _Oh? Harabeoji, mianhae. My mind must've been pre-occupied with the day ahead of me."_**

Harabeoji chuckled, **_"or the morning and night behind you."_**

 **\- "** ** _Waeyo Harabeoji?"_** Jihoo tried ignoring his Grandfather's teasing.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo. Jihoo has the look of a man in love."_**

 ** _\- "Oh?"_**

 ** _\- "Nomu. Jihoo Anae too. Her eyes dance at the sound of your voice. Na can tell when you've kissed her. Her eyes will be shining and her face the same shade as pomegranate."_**

Jihoo chuckled to himself, he knew that look of hers as well. It was his pleasure to make her blush.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo Appa and Umma were the same way, you know. Jihoo Umma was always smiling and occasionally Na would catch Jihoo Appa with his head in the clouds, just like adul."_**

Jihoo smiled brightly. He had so little memories of his parents but every now and then, Harabeoji would paint a picture for him with words. **"** ** _Kansamnida for the memory, Harabeoji."_** They drove up to the clinic. **"** ** _Here you are. Will Harabeoji be leaving the clinic early again today?"_**

 ** _\- "Hokshina (perhaps)."_**

 ** _\- "Harabeoji, gwenchanayo? It's not like you to leave the clinic so early."_**

 ** _\- "Na want to enjoy my Grandson and Granddaughter, is that a crime?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo."_** Jihoo still thought it odd but said no more.

JanDi too had just pulled up and was waving at them. **"** ** _Annyeong hashiminika!"_** She called out.

Harabeoji exited the car and Jihoo called out to JanDi, ** _"I'll be meeting the guys for lunch today or tomorrow. They haven't figured out their schedules yet."_**

 ** _\- "Sunbae means nae nampyon hasn't figured it out yet. I'll get secretary Jang to schedule it for him."_**

 ** _\- "Gomawo,"_** Jihoo waved to her and Harabeoji.

 **\- "** ** _Jeon haru dwaseyo (have a nice day)."_**

Harabeoji and JanDi watched Jihoo drive away and then a patient walked up to them. The clinic was officially open for the day.

The Yoon family driver insisted he was given orders to drive ILC Group anywhere they needed to go. Seeing as Chi TaeYoung used his personal car the previous day, she relented. Even if she reimbursed him money for his mileage, she did not want to treat him as her personal driver. Brendon was her personal driver, but she never treated him that way, much less any of her other staff. On their way to Jongno, Ilana was busy looking at the city developer's specifics regarding the building. **"** ** _Ilana,"_** Mina interrupted Ilana's thoughts again.

 **\- "** ** _Deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I was just curious; do you have pictures of all your friends on your phone? Can I see them?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh! I have pictures from the wedding that YiHyun Unnie sent me."_** Ilana closed what she was viewing and opened her email. **"** ** _We can see them better on the tablet."_** TaeYoung was sitting in the row behind them.

The first picture was of Ilana and Jihoo kissing. **"** ** _You two are so sweet together,"_** Mina gushed.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo,"_** Ilana blushed, a little. What _could_ she say? He meant the world to her. **"** ** _Anyway, this is the gang. From oldest to youngest...you know Kim HyunJoong..."_**

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo,"_** Mina said. **"You** ** _know Kim HyunJoong. And when I think of all the misery that woman has caused him, I want to strangle her. God forgive me for saying that but jeongmal, Ilana, I want her to hurt as much as she has hurt him."_**

 **\- "** ** _Is it really bad? I've been praying for him since before my wedding."_**

 **\- "** ** _Jeongmal, Ilana, you don't_** **know** ** _?_** **"**

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, and I don't need to know all the dirty details to pray for him. The Lord knows."_**

 _ **\- "Dehhh..."**_ Mina sighed, trying to calm down. **"** ** _Arraso, I'll calm down. You're right, the Lord knows and he's hearing our prayers. Okay, tell me the rest of their names."_**

 ** _\- "This is Heo YoungSaeng..."_**

Mina's mind wandered. That was the police officer she saw in Jongno, she was sure of it. She could never forget his voice and he was singing along with a few other officers. He would never remember her just from a two-minute conversation at Ilana's wedding. Plus, she was too shy to even approach him. It was hard enough to tell him he had a beautiful voice. The wine had to have loosened her tongue, left on her own, she would never have opened her mouth. Her Mother always told her she scared the guys off because she never talked, making her look stiff and uninterested. Well, the uninterested part was mostly true, Mina thought.

 **\- "** ** _This is Kim KyuJong, Emily Wells, Park JungMin, Bae Suzy, Kim HyungJun, and So YiHyun. Like I said, we can visit with Hyung Jun Oppa and the girls."_**

 ** _-"The building is coming up on the right,"_** Tae Young announced from the back seat.

 **\- "** ** _Arraseo,"_** Ilana began to put the tablet away and Mina awoke from her thoughts. Which were of YoungSaeng; she was sure it had been him.

 **\- "** ** _Where are the boys stationed?"_**

 ** _\- "Mollahyo? KyuJongie is at Namson Training Center and that's far from here. And HyungJun and YoungSaeng oppa are somewhere in Seoul. We've visited with HyungJun but I couldn't tell you what district and YoungSaeng I really don't know."_**

Mina had so many questions about YoungSaeng but didn't want to give anything away. **"** ** _And HyunJoong is in Paju."_**

 ** _\- "Oh? Where's that?"_** Ilana asked, not knowing anything about HyunJoong's army life.

\- **"** ** _Are you kidding me?!_** ** _How can you not know_** **anything** ** _?!_** **"**

Ilana's eyes widened in surprise at Mina's strong response. The driver had already stopped the car and was opening the door for his passengers. Ilana noticed TaeYoung's sharp ' _don't talk to the boss like that' look_ directed at Mina.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhamnida, Ilana-ssi,"_** Mina said when they were getting out of the car. **"** ** _It's just, you know him personally and you don't know him at all."_**

Ilana laughed, ** _"I never claimed to know him well and I still call him HyunJoong-ssi."_**

 ** _\- "Oh,"_** **t** his time Mina laughed. **"** ** _It's a very honorable assignment and a very dangerous one."_** **T** hey were entering the building. **"** ** _He's a border patrol."_**

 ** _\- "Mwo? Why isn't he doing police work with YoungSaeng and Maknae?"_**

 **\- "That** ** _'s Kim HyunJoong."_**

Ilana thought of their conversation on the ship.

 ** _\- "I tried to be someone else for a while, it didn't work for me. I hope it works for you some time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi, one of these days I will. Just for a day, I won't be HyunJoong and I'll let Ilana-ssi know how it goes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is this how you're doing it HyunJoong? You're now Kiyakaka, the border patrol? No longer Kim HyunJoong, the idol?"_** This explained much of the nervousness she felt when she prayed for him. **"** ** _He'll be alright; it can't be any more rigorous than being an idol?"_** Ilana half believed her statement. If anyone could do it, it was Kim HyunJoong. From the little she did know of him, he was an all or nothing type of person. If he wanted to be a border patrol agent, he would be the best one.

Mina groaned and rolled her eyes at her and Ilana laughed. In the back of her mind, she wondered just how far Paju was from the house.

The ILC Group team, along with Attorney Lee and the building owner toured the building floor by floor. It was a modest 12 stories building off Insadong-Il, compared to the 33 story Jongno tower nearby. Once done, they stepped into the owner's office.

Jihoo decided to surprise Harabeoji and JanDi for lunch. He knew they'd want to visit the porridge shop where JanDi had worked through her days at Shinwah.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae! What a surprise!"_**

Jihoo saw the examining room door open but not his Grandfather. **"** ** _Where's Harabeoji?"_**

 ** _\- "It was quiet and, so he stepped out for a walk."_**

 ** _\- "Ah, I came to invite you both for lunch."_**

 ** _\- "Sunbae, I brought us lunch today, would you care for some?"_**

 ** _\- "Close up the clinic and I'll find Harabeoji. He couldn't have gone far."_**

 ** _\- "Deh."_**

It took Jihoo about ten minutes but soon saw his Grandfather walking toward Him. **"** ** _Harabeoji-ah!"_** Jihoo ran to him. For some reason, he thought he was using his can more than usual. It was also very warm out; Harabeoji should not be straining himself. **"** ** _Where did you go in this heat?"_**

Harabeoji caught his breath for a little before answering. **"** ** _There's a tree with a nest of birds down the way. Na like to sit and watch them for a little while. Hajiman Jihoo-ah is right. It's very hot, let's get back inside."_**

 ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji."_**

Upon their return to the clinic, Harabeoji immediately poured water for the three of them to drink with their lunch. **"** ** _The heat feels good on these old bones, child."_**

 ** _\- "Ah, Harabeoji is not old,"_** JanDi said.

Harabeoji laughed. **"** ** _Deh, JanDi-ah, some days more than ever. It's been over ten years since I met you, child. You are now married, with a child of your own."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, time flies. It's been two years that I first saw Ilana at the hospital,"_** Jihoo said with a smile.

 **\- "** ** _Sunbae, exactly how_** **did** ** _she catch your attention?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Hokshinah it was before she had begun to work at the hospital. I believe she had come for an interview and she missed her step rummaging through her purse for something. I righted her, picked up everything that fell from her purse, and left. She had gloves in her purse and I wondered why she had gloves with her in the middle of July."_** Jihoo smiled as he remembered.

- **"** ** _Typical Sunbae. Sunbae told me, she was always getting in trouble?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Na ran into her constantly. Especially when I wanted quiet time, she was always there. Not unlike someone else I know."_**

JanDi laughed, happy that everything had fallen into place for her precious Sunbae. _" I knew I liked her from the beginning for a reason."_

 ** _\- "Ah Deh!"_** Harabeoji agreed. **"** ** _She was the perfect mix of stubborn and sweet. Enough to catch Na Grandson's eye."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** Jihoo mused. **"** ** _Hokshina, at first, it made me curious, but it was her smile that kept me going back."_**

 ** _\- "Wau! Na Sunbae is so in love!"_**

 ** _\- "Yesu is gracious, deh adul?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji."_**

They spent over an hour laughing, eating, and reminiscing about old times. Memories that were once painful were now dismissed as amusing stories. **"** ** _Old things have passed away; behold all things have become new."_** Jihoo mused as he drove back to the office. He wondered if that meant how you viewed your past as well. They could all look at their past now as trivial but at the time it was painful to the point of being crippling.

Arriving at the office, Jihoo received a text message; a smile split his face to see it was from his wife.

 **Ilana:** _Doing well, should be done early, meet you at your office later and we'll pick up Harabeoji on the way home._

 **Jihoo:** _Is Anae giving orders?"_

Ilana giggled as they were leaving the building.

 **Ilana:** _Deh! Saranghae._ 3

 **Jihoo** : _Aegyo doesn't work on me._

 **Ilana** : _Deh! Gotta go before I trip and nampyon is not here to pick me up.  
_ _ **\- "Ilana, who are you texting with that huge grin on your face?"**_ Mina teased and even TaeYoung had to laugh.

 **\- "** ** _Anieya?"_**

 _ **\- "Yeah right."**_ They were walking to the car, where the driver was parked when Mina spotted policeman. She wondered if a certain policeman was with the group. **"** ** _Ilana look! Policeman!"_**

 ** _\- "What about Policeman?"_**

 ** _\- "Oh, Ilana can we please wait a few minutes? Last time I was here they sang."_**

 ** _\- "Chincha?"_** She looked at TaeYoung. **"** ** _Does TaeYoung-ssi have any appointments? Or can we watch to see if they sing."_**

 ** _\- "I don't have a specific appointment to keep. If it's the Honbogan unit, then they travel all throughout Seoul performing. Mina-ssi saw them here before?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh Chi geonchugga (architect Chi), that's how I discovered the building for sale."_**

They walked closer and it appeared that they were going to sing. What Ilana wasn't prepared for, was to see YoungSaeng as the lead singer. **"** ** _Omo! That's YoungSaeng Oppa!"_** They were far enough back where he wouldn't see her.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-ssi knows one of the singers?_** **"** TaeYoung asked.

\- **"** _ **Deh,"**_ Ilana said. She and Mina had quickly become lost in his beautiful tenor voice.

They all clapped enthusiastically as the first song was over. They sang acapella and no amplification. It was wonderful to see her favorite Oppa singing and smiling. The group sang about 5 songs, making it a thirty-minute performance. It seemed they performed in that spot once a week.

 **\- "** ** _Does Ilana-ssi want to greet her acquaintance?"_** TaeYoung asked.

Ilana hesitated; she didn't know where they stood. He came to her wedding, he walked her down the aisle, but what did it all mean? Were they still on break? He said he would see her in 2016, but he came to the wedding? **"** _ **No, that was only a temporary reinstatement,"**_ she thought. Had things been back to normal, he wouldn't have avoided her most of the evening and the next morning. Ilana shook her head **, "** ** _A-anieyo, Chi geonchugga (architect Chi), Na don't want to bother him while he's working._** **"** She chickened out.

 **\- "** ** _Hokshina he has a day off before you leave,"_** Mina offered. Her palms were a little sweaty. It was very warm out, but she didn't think that was the reason. She really wanted to meet him again but wasn't confident enough to go up to him. She hadn't dated many men, mostly friends of her parents. The other corporate kids as they called themselves. They'd all grown up together, some even tried dating each other but they were all just like siblings or close cousins. Nothing could come of it.

Ilana left the office somewhere close to six. TaeYoung needed to meet with a client. He had begun to pick up a few accounts as lead architect. Ilana had told him by the end of the year she would be able to hire him another architect. For now, some of his workload would switch to the previous owner of their new building in Jongno. That was part of the settlement. She would have his debt negotiated and paid directly by Attorney Lee to his creditors. In return, he would work for her and she would be depositing his pay in an account that only his wife had access to. Ilana had the driver take Mina to TaeYoung's house and she would get Jihoo to pick her up. **_"I'll see you tomorrow,"_** the two hugged freely now that TaeYoung wasn't there.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, it was a good day, we're spending money but we're also making it. I owe you and TaeYoung very much. "_**

 ** _\- "Mollah (whatever),"_** Mina responded before getting into the vehicle.

Jihoo pulled in just seconds later. Getting out of the car to open her door, he gave her a lingering kiss in greeting. **"** ** _Annyeong anae."_**

 ** _\- "Annyeong to you too!"_**

 ** _\- "How was your day?"_**

 ** _\- "Choahyo,"_** she yawned behind her hands.

 **-** ** _"It's not seven yet, Sarang. Let's pick up Harabeoji and head out to dinner."_**

 ** _\- "Arraseo."_**

The temperature was still in the mid-seventies at nine P.M. Harabeoji had insisted on Samgyetang for dinner. The heat of the soup was supposed to counteract the heat of the weather. " _Mollahyo Harabeoji,"_ Ilana said as they walked in the door. **"** ** _The air conditioning in the house feels wonderful. The hot soup didn't really work."_**

Harabeoji laughed, **"** _ **sohn-nya (granddaughter) mind needs to believe she will be refreshed."**_

 ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji, na will take your word for it. At the moment, I want to get ready for bed."_**

 ** _\- "Jaljaeyo kids."_**

 ** _\- "Anyeonghi jumuseyo!"_** Jihoo and Ilana both bowed.

Ilana lay sleepily on top of Jihoo's chest. She was tired, but her brain was still working. Jihoo had invaded her bath time. One would think if two persons are bathing at the same time, then you would be done in the time it takes one person. Ilana was finding out that wasn't the case. Their showers took two or three times as long. They ended up finishing what they had begun in the bath outside of the bath and now lay in a kind of drunken hazy state, where everything is wonderful, and everything makes you laugh.

When the fog was beginning to lift, Ilana remembered YoungSaeng. **"** ** _Sarang, we saw Saengie Oppa today. I didn't know if it would be appropriate to approach him or not, eottokhae?"_**

 ** _\- "Sarang...give him more time. HyungJun-ssi will probably tell him we're in town, anyway."_**

 ** _\- "Deh..."_** Ilana slid herself off his chest. **"** ** _Saranghaeyo,"_** she said before leaning in for a teasing kiss. One that she knew, he wouldn't let her get away with.

When he took her teasing to his fill, he easily flipped her onto her back and attacked her lips and neck all over again.

 **\- "** ** _Saranghaeyo,_** **"** Jihoo said, once his wife was asleep.

* * *

 ** _July 17, 2015_**

Ilana had accomplished all she had set out to do, on this trip. The jet lag had finally subsided, and she felt more like herself again. " _I'm looking forward to seeing JanDi and GaEul again,"_ Ilana said as they pulled up to the Gu family mansion. **"** ** _I feel I'm not as comfortable with them as I am JaeKyung."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, JaeKyung has that kind of talent,"_** Jihoo laughed. A footman came and opened each of their doors. **"** ** _Kaja,"_** Jihoo took her arm **. "** ** _Relax, they are normal yeoja just like you."_**

 _ **\- "Deh but what of their husbands?"**_ _Ilana laughed suddenly._ _ **"Jihoo-yah, I sound like Lady Catherine Deburg in 'Pride and Prejudice'."**_

Jihoo smiled at her comparison and bent to give her a light kiss to stop her worrying. They had just stepped in the door **. "** ** _Yah!_** **"** Gu JunPyo's voice boomed. Ilana stepped back guiltily; Jihoo gave his best friend an irritated look. As much as Jihoo showed his feelings. Only Ilana could tell what he was thinking. The F4 could read him only when he wanted them too. **"** ** _Chincha? Do you two have to do that in my house? It's like having WooBin and JaeKyung back again._** **"**

Ilana was bright red.

 **\- "** ** _Hangyong-hamnida!"_** JanDi welcomed them. **"** ** _Nampyon just doesn't want to imagine his chingu doing what he does."_**

 ** _\- "Deh! Na don't want to picture you two either,"_** YiJung said. He and GaEul had come in behind them.

 **\- "** ** _Hajima!_** **"** JunPyo did not want to think or imagine what his friends did in the privacy of their own home. Obviously, they did something to impregnate their wives, but he didn't want to go there. He shook his head warding off the chill that had crawled up his arm.

YiJung and Jihoo laughed at their friend, GaEul and JanDi rolled their eyes at each other and Ilana stood in the middle of the two groups trying not to get involved. **"** ** _GaEul-ah? You're pregnant?"_** Jihoo was the first to notice. **"** ** _Chukahae!"_** He gave YiJung a manly slap on the back.

 **\- "** ** _Chukahae_** **!"** Ilana also congratulated GaEul. **"** ** _Na thought something looked different but I wasn't sure?"_** GaEul merely looked like she had gained a little weight, not that she was pregnant.

 **\- "** ** _How far along?"_** Jihoo asked.

 **\- "** ** _This is all your fault,"_** GaEul motioned to Jihoo and Ilana.

 **\- "** _ **Eottoke?"**_ Jihoo asked.

 **\- "** ** _It's been four months Jihoo ajubeonim (brother in law). She was conceived the week of your wedding."_**

 ** _\- "Wau! Sarang, our wedding was a blessing in so many ways,"_** Ilana was happy for GaEul but also disappointed in herself.

 ** _\- "Greon, you see how it's all your fault?"_** GaEul pouted cutely _._

 ** _-_** **"** ** _Where is JeongYul? Is he excited about having a dongsaeng?"_** Ilana asked.

 ** _\- "He runs straight to InHei's playroom when he comes. Deh, he is excited. He very much enjoyed playing with Kim Jaejoong dtal (daughter) and wants to have his own yeodongsaeng. And Umma has a baby in her tummy just like Isabel Umma."_**

 _ **\- "Let's eat, the table is set,"**_ a servant had just advised JanDi of their status.

 **\- "** ** _We'll be stopping by to see them for a few days, I'll let her know her friends in Seoul say hello."_**

 _ **\- "InHei and Isabel have been skyping ever since,"**_ Gu JunPyo boasted. **"** ** _Dtal has above average intelligence like me."_**

JanDi rolled her eyes while the others chuckled silently. Ilana grinned as well not knowing that he wasn't joking.

The kids liked to eat on their own when together and would come and greet the adults later. When they all sat at the table after the customary ' _jalmokegetsumnida (I will eat this well)',_ they began to pass the food around. Ilana was only slightly disappointed it wasn't Korean food. After all, she was in Korea and had yet to try every type of dish. She didn't mean to be disappointed and the food really was delicious, but she had been expecting Korean food. Unknowingly, she picked at her food. Everyone was distracted, eating, and talking. Jihoo leaned over, **"** ** _gwenchana?_** **"** He said quietly in her ear.

 **\- "** ** _Oh? Deh, waeyo?"_**

 ** _\- "Sarang is picking at her food."_**

 ** _\- "Chincha? I didn't know,"_** she was now embarrassed hoping JanDi didn't see.

 **\- "** ** _Is something not to your liking?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, deh, it's just...Na was expecting Korean food."_**

Jihoo smiled, **"** _ **we'll have Korean food tomorrow."**_ He worked a shrimp with linguini onto his fork and fed it to his wife.

 **\- "** ** _Yeobo!"_** GaEul gushed; **"** ** _look at the newlyweds."_**

 ** _\- "Wae? We can do that too."_** YiJung also took a shrimp and linguini onto his fork and fed GaEul with it.

 **\- "** ** _Guys! Come on!_** **"** JunPyo complained. **"** _ **Gu JunPyo,**_ _"_ JanDi said. **"** _ **If you can't beat them, join them."**_ JanDi was soon following suit and making JunPyo open his mouth for her.

 **\- "** ** _See what nampyon started?"_** Ilana took a forkful of penne arrabbiata and fed her husband. They passed the meal feeding each other and laughing about it.

After dinner, the two children came down to have dessert with the adults. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo!"_** The kids greeted loudly.

 ** _\- "Imo!"_** InHei ran right up to Ilana.

While Ilana gave her a tight hug, she lightly scolded. **"** ** _Yah, InHei-yah, you should greet Ajussi YiJung and Imo GaEul first?"_**

 _ **\- "Gwenchanayo, Ilana-ssi. InHei-yah sees us all the time."**_ YiJung pulled her single braid.

 ** _\- "Ajussi YiJung!"_**

 ** _\- "Yah Ajussi, how can you do that to our InHei?"_** Jihoo scooped her up into his arms.

JeongYul being a proper little gentleman, bowed to Ajussi JunPyo and Imo JanDi before greeting the ' _cooler_ ' relatives. **"** ** _Anyeong hasseyo, Ajussi Jihoo, Imo Ilana."_**

 ** _\- "Anyeong hasseyo,"_** Jihoo said, bowing with InHei still in his arms. She let out a delighted squeal.

- **"** ** _Omo! JeongYul-ah doesn't have a hug for Imo?"_**

The look on the toddler's face meant he was just waiting to be asked and ran into her waiting arms. Ilana gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo Sunbae! Chincha! You two spoil the kids,"_** JanDi said **. "** ** _Just wait until you have your own."_**

 _ **\- "Deh,"**_ Ilana agreed. But in her mind, she was asking the Lord ' _when_?'

 **\- "** ** _Let's have dessert!_** **"** JanDi was already taking the tray of gelato from the server.

Ilana smiled at JeongYul, **"** ** _would you like to sit next to Imo Ilana_** **?"**

JeongYul nodded exuberantly, **"** ** _Deh_** **!"**

InHei, feeling left out, cried: **"** ** _that's not fair! Wae can't I sit with Imo Ilana."_**

 ** _\- "InHei-ah sit in between Imo Ilana and Ajussi, does that seem fair?"_** Jihoo offered a practical solution.

 ** _\- "Deh!"_** The child beamed at the honor.

 **\- "** ** _Masheesuhyo (delicious)!"_** Ilana made a big fuss for the kids but suddenly she didn't really feel like eating. This was not lost on her husband, even if he was distracted with the kids.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo and Ilana are naturals with the kids,"_** GaEul teased.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, na can hardly wait to see a child of Sunbae,"_** JanDi said.

 **\- "** ** _The Yoon heir needs to come soon to play with all his cousins,"_** YiJung added.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Leave them alone,"_** Gu JunPyo surprised everyone. **"** ** _Jihoo is Uissa, he knows what to do. You guys harassing them won't make it come any sooner."_** Truthfully, JunPyo just didn't want the conversation turning to them. InHei was already seven and she didn't have a sibling. He and JanDi were both so busy with work and InHei, many times they forgot to make time for themselves.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, JunPyo-ssi. Jihoo always reminds me that his dtal will come when the Lord wants her to."_** Ilana repeated the words with more faith than she felt. She turned to JeongYul who was just about done with his gelato. **"** ** _I'm full, you want to trade?"_** She whispered and didn't want InHei to get jealous, so she slowly switched their cups as to not draw any attention. She studied the sweet little boy, he looked like GaEul but had YiJeong's personality.

- **"** ** _Ilana-yah, what are you doing tomorrow since your namja will be fishing?"_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah?"_** Jihoo tapped her on the shoulder. She had been observing JeongYul and not listening to the conversation around her.

 **\- "** ** _Omo! Mianhae, I was admiring little JeongYul. Did you ask me something?"_**

 ** _\- "What is Ilana doing tomorrow?"_** JanDi smiled at her thinking how sweet Ilana and Jihoo were, they were both so fond of the children.

 **\- "** ** _I'll be spending time with my family friend who's working for me here in Seoul and some of my other friends. We've decided to go into Paju."_**

 _ **\- "Mworago?"**_ Jihoo asked. This was news to him.

 **\- "** ** _JanDi and I would go, if you don't mind?"_** GaEul asked.

 **\- "** ** _Andwae!"_** All three men said at once before JanDi or Ilana could respond.

 **\- "** _ **Sarang, what is it?**_ _"_ Ilana was a little nervous at Jihoo's reaction.

 ** _\- "Gu JunPyo, wae anieyo?"_** JanDi asked.

GaEul just looked at her husband for answers.

 **\- "** ** _Anae is not going near there, it's dangerous,_** **"** Gu JunPyo said.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah, is it that dangerous when they have a crafters village and a book village?"_**

 ** _\- "Sarang, just recently a mine detonated in the DMZ and maimed two soldiers. Before that, a few North Korean soldiers were caught crossing the border."_**

 **\- "** ** _Gu JunPyo, people live up there every day. Na think if they can live there every day, we can visit for a few hours."_**

 ** _\- "GaEul-ah is pregnant. Na won't expose you to that type of scene."_**

 ** _\- "So YiJung is acting like an F4 again."_**

Ilana saw the stern look on her husband's face, but she could be just as stubborn. **"** ** _Sarang, wae do you want to visit a military town?"_** Jihoo asked trying for patience. **"** ** _There are crafters and bookstores in Seoul. Wae does Sarang need to travel forty-five minutes for this?"_**

 ** _\- "Mina told me Kim HyunJoong was stationed there, Na want to take him and his unit some gifts."_**

 ** _\- "Oh? Ilana-yah what are you thinking of getting?"_** GaEul perked up.

 **\- "** ** _Na will get secretary Jang to send the gifts, the yeoja don't have to go."_**

 ** _\- "Mianhaeyo, Gu JunPyo-ssi, but where is the fun or personal touch in that? We won't be alone, Na chingu HyungJun will be with us."_**

 ** _\- "Choah HyungJun-ssi but it's not appropriate,"_** Jihoo said.

 _ **\- "Gu JunPyo, what is the difference of people going on specialized tours of the DMZ and us going to visit Paju?"**_ JanDi asked.

 ** _\- "Those people are not my wife!"_** It was Jihoo that answered.

 ** _\- "Chincha, Jihoo-yah? We're going with a police officer, we shouldn't be in danger."_**

 ** _\- "Yah GaEul-ah, Na won't have you exposed to a certain area,"_** YiJung said _._ _ **"Yong Ju Gol is in Paju and Na don't want anae anywhere near there."**_

 _ **\- "What's Yong Ju Gol?"**_ Ilana asked.

GaEul nodded her head also wanting to know but JanDi answered. **"** ** _It's a red-light district."_**

 ** _\- "Namja, juseyo?_** **"** Ilana pleaded. **"** ** _Wae would we want to go there?"_**

 _ **\- "What if you get lost and end up there. Do any of you know your way in that city?"**_ YiJung stated.

The women were not going to back down **. "** ** _Sarang, JunPyo-ssi, YiJung-ssi, jeongmal? If only to take something for Kim HyunJoong and come right back?"_**

The argument continued with the kids wondering who would win. InHei was used to her parents having 'loud' discussions but not JeongYul. He placed his little hands over his ears to block out the noise. Ilana caught the movement from the corner of her eye. She withdrew her focus on the group and placed it on the child. **"** ** _Mianhaeyo,"_** she hugged him. **"** ** _Imo and Ajussi-deul are being too noisy?"_** She had seen the look of concern on his face. **"** _ **A gentle answer turns away wrath,"**_ she remembered. **"** ** _Mianhaeyo, we've let this discussion get out of hand. Can't we come up with a solution?"_**

There was an audible tension in the car ride back home. The solution was to take the Shinwa limo and a car full of bodyguards and they were only allowed to stay for two hours. Long enough to deliver the gifts and walk the crafter's village and leave.

Jihoo's thoughts were with Ilana going into Paju the next day and Ilana's thoughts were on babies. JaeKyung and GaEul were both pregnant and Abigaíl just had JaeWook. She couldn't help but wonder when it would be her turn. She was starting to fear the day would never come.

 **-"** ** _Unnie? What does it feel like to be pregnant?_** **"** Ilana asked GaEul, when no one else was around. JanDi had gone to request more beverages.

 **\- "** ** _Right now, it feels good. You're tired from the morning sickness the first trimester, you begin to feel normal during the second trimester, and the third you begin to feel tired again, but you start to feel the baby move and that's always exciting. Especially for Abeoji, it's their way of connecting with the baby. Jihoo will be a daeback appa, don't worry. Omo!"_** GaEul got excited for a second. **"** ** _Is Ilana-yah...?"_**

Ilana shook her head 'no' in alarm, not wanting any unnecessary rumors. **"** ** _Anieyo! I was just wondering."_**

 ** _\- "It's different for everyone. If you ask JanDi, she was sick through her entire pregnancy. Don't be too scared,"_** GaEul teased.

 **\- "** ** _Scared of what?"_** JanDi had come back with a tray of iced tea.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana's nervous at getting pregnant,_** **"** GaEul said.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo! GaEul Unnie, Na was just asking."_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah, Gwenchanayo, the hardest part is getting pregnant and the delivery. Everything else is not that hard."_**

 ** _\- "Says the one who had a honeymoon baby,"_** Gaeul retorted. **"** ** _Don't listen to her."_**

 ** _\- "Yah! I had to take my medical license exam having a three-month-old."_** JanDi had lost her study companion to the military upon his graduation, which came just after her and JunPyo's wedding.

If JanDi had a honeymoon baby, Ilana wondered how long it took Gaeul to get pregnant. She was too afraid to find out.

Upstairs, a similar conversation had been happening.

Jihoo tucked InHei and JeongYul into InHei's bed and had played a lullaby for the two kids. JanDi, having had a little brother was stricter than GaEul was. Especially with bedtime. JeongYul adored his Noona and usually wanted to cuddle for a little while even if he wasn't sleepy...yet.

Jihoo was smiling widely as he left the room and met up with JunPyo and YiJung in the nursery/playroom. This was the tradition, especially when YiJung was also present.

 **\- "** ** _Na think Jihoo has Appa envy, look at that smile,"_** YiJung teased.

Jihoo couldn't deny it. Whenever he looked at InHei, he tried to picture a little girl of his own. One that would look just like Ilana **. "** ** _Anieyo. Ara we'll have a girl first. She'll come when she's ready. Appa and Umma can continue to enjoy each other's company alone until she comes."_**

YiJung laughed and JunPyo groaned. **"** ** _JunPyo acts like he doesn't know how babies are made,"_** YiJung laughed.

 **\- "** ** _Na just don't need to know what chingu do with their anae,"_** he said in mock disgust.

 **"** ** _JunPyo has a point, Na don't need to know any details,"_** Jihoo said.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, deh!"_** YiJung scoffed. Back in their Shinwah days, it was always he and WooBin who shared notes. They were the F4 Casanova and Don Juan; no conquest was too difficult for them. Until Gaeul and JaeKyung stepped into their lives. He knew his friend and wife had cheated. As for he and Gaeul, all he could say was they saved the best for last. **"** ** _It's weird being an adult. We're all married, three have kids and we'll be going for our second. When Jihoo and Ilana have theirs a new F4 will be formed."_**

 _They had walked into JunPyo's office and he poured them all a drink._ _ **"Here's to them not making the same mistakes we did,"**_ **J** unPyo raised his glass. **"** ** _Gombae!"_**

Jihoo and Ilana had arrived home and got ready for bed. Ilana was too busy thinking of her conversation with GaEul and JanDi to realize her husband was still not too happy about her going to Paju the next day. She tried to snuggle up to Jihoo, but something didn't feel right. She felt him tense, when he was usually relaxed. He didn't kiss her goodnight or bring her closer with his arm around her. She was in a tense mood herself and she really needed him now. She tried to pray for peace, but it was hard. Currently, her 'self' was much stronger than her spirit. **"** ** _S-sarang?"_** She didn't lift her head, she felt herself holding him tight as if in fear, but he didn't try to comfort her. **"** ** _Sarang? Are you asleep?"_** She didn't think he was.

 **\- "** ** _Deh."_**

 ** _\- "Oh,"_** she relaxed her grip a little, but she felt her heart beating abnormally fast and tears threatening to fall. He'd worn a shirt to bed tonight. It felt odd under her. She'd gotten used to the feel of his skin and his scent under her. All she felt or could smell is the cotton shirt and the soap used to wash it. It was the complete opposite of comforting. She remembered Abigaíl had told her in a conversation that babies like to feel skin under them, instead of clothes. That just made her more upset. Enough to start jumping to conclusions. **"** ** _Could he be upset because his friend is having another baby and I haven't gotten pregnant?"_** She felt him let out his breath under her. Swallowing her fear, she asked **"** ** _gwe-gwenchana?"_**

 ** _\- "Ani,"_** he replied.

He had to be feeling her heart beating wildly against him. Ilana took a deep breath or she was going to have an anxiety attack. Sending a silent prayer for help she sat up. **"** ** _W-w-waeyo?"_** Instead of looking into his eyes, she began placing kisses and running her hand across his chest.

- **"** ** _Amogotdoyo anieyo pigonhaeyo (I'm tired). We have to get up early."_**

Ilana didn't think that was the case. His words were short, and he wasn't touching her back. That made her even more fearful. She continued her kisses, and let her hand wander under his shirt, teasing his stomach at the waist of his pajamas and to the spot he especially liked. It was only a small relief that he wasn't stopping her. She wanted his lips, to taste his tongue but wasn't ready to face him. Nipping at the muscles on his stomach, just barely dipping her fingers under the waistband and stroking his side just above it, back and forth, she heard him hiss inwardly through his teeth. Emboldened by this, she straddled his legs, surprising him. It was something she'd never done on her own before. She teased at his lips with her teeth. He tried to draw her closer and she pulled back and began torturing his neck **"** ** _Can-can I-I help you?"_** She whispered in his ear and let her tongue tease his earlobe.

Her actions were having the exact desired effect. Jihoo not only wanted her lips but he suddenly wanted all of her. His hands began to caress her legs, while Ilana grazed his lips before moving to the other side of his neck. The hands that were trying to distract her from her mission, began roaming under her nightgown.

She stopped the hand but was very conscious of where she was straddled. **"** ** _Not until you tell me what's wrong."_**

 ** _\- "Naega angry with you,"_** there wasn't anger in his voice, it was very calm. Her eyes widened in surprise and tears began to well up. Jihoo pulled her back down and stole the kiss they both desired. She wasn't protesting but he held her head with one hand, while the other freely caressed her thighs and bottom, pushing her more firmly against him until they both needed air. The room was dark, but he could see her confused look. " ** _Sarang didn't tell me you had plans to go to Paju."_**

 ** _\- "I-I didn't think about it. M-Mianhae."_** She ran her hands on his chest and abs, moving to remove the offensive shirt. It was his turn to block her.

 **\- "** ** _If I say, Na don't want you to go, will you still go?"_**

She began sniffling and shook her head, ' _no_ '. The tears began to fall. Jihoo's heart was melting. He wasn't truly angry. Just disappointed she hadn't mentioned it to him. She had told him she was going to spend time with her friends but not that they were going to Paju. What if something had happened to her? He pulled her back down to him and nuzzled her cheek with his.

- **"** ** _Mian-Mianhae...mianhae,_** **"** her cries were staggered.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, yah, Naega just worried. What if something happened and I didn't know where you were? Algaesumnida?"_**

Ilana shook her head in acknowledgment as he rubbed circles on her back and kissed her cheek.

 **\- "** ** _Wae do you want to go? Wae can't you send gifts instead of delivering them in person?"_**

Ilana shrugged her shoulders. **"** ** _Mollah? He-he went out of his way for me once and he didn't even know me. He should have - should have been enjoying his vacation, not-not worrying about a stranger's...panic attack. I-I just thought…it's only 45 minutes away and HyungJun Oppa would love to be able to see his Sunbae or at least drop him off a letter or personalized gift. And-and I can-can spend time with him and-and the girls at the-the same time. M-mianhae, S-sarang."_** She took in three shallow breaths. **"** ** _Mianhae Sarang, Na will call Junnie Oppa and tell him we'll only be able to go shopping. Mianhae."_** She managed to say it all in one breath before the sobbing took back over.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, gwenchana,"_** he began to kiss her alternating between soft and tender to bold and passionately. His hands resumed their roaming again. **"** ** _Gwenchana, hajima."_** That statement just instigated further tears. **"** _ **Sarang, hajima. Hajima, Sarang, hajima.**_ _"_

* * *

 ** _July 18, 2015_**

It was one in the morning when the tears finally managed to stop. She was emotionally exhausted, and he wanted her to get some rest. **"** ** _Ja (sleep), Sarang; you're not going to want to meet your oppa and chingu without proper sleep."_**

 ** _\- "Shiro."_**

Jihoo was relieved that the crying had stopped. **"** ** _Wae? Does sarang want to stay like this until you fall asleep?"_**

 ** _\- "Ani."_**

 _ **\- "Wae?"**_ He shifted her slightly, to give her lips a peck.

 **\- "** ** _Na... want more...,"_** she wasn't sure if she should ask for what she wanted, actually, needed. She wanted that night to feel he desired her even if she hadn't gotten pregnant yet. It was her mind playing tricks on her, but she thought she would be fine if he would just make love to her right then.

 **\- "** ** _More of...?"_**

 ** _\- "More...,"_** lifting herself up, she kissed him boldly, while moving her hand under his shirt.

 **\- "** ** _Chincha?"_**

She shook her head ' _yes_ ' and lifted the offensive shirt up over his face, so he couldn't see her inflamed cheeks. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction to attack his chest with wet kisses. This action placed both their sensitive regions in direct contact with each other once again.

It was late, Jihoo had worked all day, he'd had a little to drink at JunPyo's house and he was still recovering from their first argument as a married couple. Needless to say, it didn't take much to arouse him with his heightened emotions. **"** ** _Ooh!_** **"** He let out his breath. Raising his knees slightly, he sat up suddenly with his wife still astride.

 **\- "** ** _Ah!_** **"** Ilana grabbed on before she could fall.

 **\- "** ** _Anae's turn."_** He removed her gown in one swoop and one hand began to take advantage of her bare breasts, the other steadied her from falling and his tongue made love to hers.

Ilana's alarm went off at eight, Jihoo had completely missed his. They hadn't fallen asleep until after two that morning. Neither one had the energy to bother getting up to find their clothes. They must have fallen asleep instantly after their lovemaking, he really didn't even remember much after cleaning them off with a handkerchief next to the bed. Thankfully, he always had one there.

At the moment his wife looked amazingly beautiful, even with her eyes a little puffy from crying. She had a lovely color on her face and looked so peaceful. He didn't want to wake her up, so he snuggled closer to her. Even if he and Harabeoji were supposed to have been fishing two hours ago. It really wasn't about the fishing, so he thought Harabeoji wouldn't mind if he lingered a little longer. The swell of his wife's breasts peeked out from under the quilt. Jihoo leaned over and traced them softly with his lips. The tangy scent of their lovemaking still clung to her skin. He really didn't mind at all. Had they not places to be, he'd make love to her all over again. He vaguely wondered if something was bothering her last night. He didn't think that him having been slightly upset at her was enough for such sorrow. He thought he had an idea, but had no clue how to comfort her.

Jihoo sighed, if he stayed in bed any longer, neither one would be making their activities for the day. He slowly and carefully rolled out of bed so as not to disturb her. Finding his pajama pants, he slipped them on and walked into the bathroom for a cold wet washcloth. Returning to the bed just as carefully as he'd gotten out, his poor wife hadn't stirred. He hated to wake her but they both had plans. He gently placed the wet towel over her eyes.

Ilana gasped at the feeling of the cold dampness across her face. Trying to lift her hand to remove it, Jihoo stopped her. **"** ** _Sarang, hajima, your eyes are a little swollen."_**

 ** _\- "Chincha? Is it bad?"_**

 _ **\- "Jeogumyo, leave it for a few minutes,"**_ this gave him extra time to enjoy the feel of his wife in his arms. He snaked his arm around her bare waist and entwined his legs with hers.

 **\- "** ** _Nampyon, are you trying to keep me from going out today? And Harabeoji is expecting you."_**

He was already running his hand up and down her side and across her stomach. **"** _ **Harabeoji can wait a little longer."**_ He teased her lips with his before tickling her neck with his breath, raising gooseflesh across her skin.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang,"_** she gasped as a hand moved across her body in time with his tongue on her neck. She bit her lips as his hand began moving south. **"** _ **Sarang, this isn't...fair."**_ His fingers were dancing where her underwear should have been.

\- " ** _Ara,"_** he stopped, leaving Ilana feeling tingly all over.

She let out her breath and removed the towel. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah! I have to get ready and so do you."_**

 ** _\- "Deh,"_** he pulled her on top of him. **"** ** _Who wanted more last night?"_** Ilana blushed all over her body, making him chuckle. **"** ** _Deh, Na would love a repeat performance but will settle for one more kiss."_**

One more kiss took over ten minutes, then he carried her into the bath where they kissed even more.

By the time they were done, the bathroom floor looked like a flood came through. This was the usual aftermath of their favorite activity. While still wrapped in a towel, Ilana saw she would never be ready by the time they picked her up. **"** ** _Let me call JanDi and tell her, I'll meet them at the mall and to let them know I can't go to Paju with them."_**

 ** _\- "Mworago?"_**

 ** _\- "Sarang, na promised I wouldn't go."_**

He smiled at her **, "** ** _Sarang, gwenchana. Ka."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, it will just upset you."_**

 ** _\- "Ani...go shopping and take as long as you want in Paju. Are he must be feeling lonely, away from family and fans. Also, due to whatever trial he's going through. Na prayed for your safety and I feel at peace. Na shouldn't have overreacted."_**

 ** _\- "Mianhae, na didn't even think to ask you first,"_** Ilana's voice began to shake. Her chin began to quiver as the tears began again. **"** ** _Yah, Na said you can go and with my blessing."_**

 __ _ **\- "Gomawo. Sarang, Gomawo,"**_ _she hugged him tight.  
_ _ **\- "Call and let them know you'll meet them at the mall."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Sarang."_** Ilana pecked his lips and picked up her cellphone.

* * *

 ** _Arraso, left you guys with a slight cliffhanger. This was already 26 pages, I didn't want to give you guys a 50-page chapter and some of you would kill me if I took any longer._**

 ** _Saragnghae 3_**


	104. Traveling Again II

**_July 18, 2015_**

At the Gu mansion, JanDi was impatiently receiving her husband's lecture. **_"Yah! Guam JanDi, are you listening to me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

 **** ** _\- "What did I say?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Stay between the bodyguards, don't wander off alone...,"_** he'd been lecturing her for thirty minutes already. She couldn't remember all of what he'd said.

 _ **\- "Don't try to be a hero! Make sure you look to your safety."**_

 **** ** _\- "Gu JunPyo, we're going to be late, I need to go to Sinsa-Dong for GaEul and Bukchon for Rodriguez Mina in and thankfully Kim HyungJun-ssi, So YiHun-ssi, and Wells Emily-ssi will meet us at the E-mart."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, deh, Na just want to make sure you understand."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma! Na want to go too!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani...hajiman HyunJoong ajussi will love the card you made for him."_**

InHei beamed with pride. She had made Kim HyunJoong a thank you card for serving the country. She had made fast friends with the man on the way home from California. **"** ** _Chinchayo? Umma thinks so?"_**

 **** ** _\- "InHei-ah, he'll be honored to have your card, who wouldn't?"_** JunPyo said.

JanDi rolled her eyes at her husband. **_"Deh, just that you thought of him will make him happy."_** She cupped her child's face and kissed JunPyo on the cheek. **_"I'll be leaving now!"_** JanDi ran out before he could lecture her anymore.

 **-** ** _"GaEul-ah!"_** JanDi greeted her best friend. _"Mianhae, I'm late. Gu JunPyo wouldn't stop lecturing."_

 _ **\- "Deh! YiJung wouldn't stop either."**_

 **** ** _\- "Don't wander off like you did in New Caledonia."_**

 **** ** _\- Stay hydrated."_**

 **** ** _\- "Stop and take a breath every fifteen minutes."_**

GaEul ignored her husband's instructions and said goodbye to her son. _**"Na will be spending the day with Imo-deul, be good for Appa."**_

 __ _ **\- "Deh Umma! Appa, can we go to the studio?"**_ What could be more fun than playing in wet clay?

 __ _ **\- "Deh, adul,"**_ _he kissed his wife._ _ **"Remember what I said."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

After she had recounted her conversation with YiJung, GaEul said: **_"This is the reason one of the guards has a giant umbrella, a water pack, and a folding chair."_**

JanDi laughed at her friend's predicament, just a little worse than her own.

 ** _\- "Where's Ilana?"_** GaEul asked, just realizing it was only the two of them.

 **-** ** _"She was running late and will meet us at E-mart. We just need to pick up her family friend in Bukchon and her other friends are also meeting us. They were going to leave their car at the station in Hwanghak-dong."_**

 **** ** _\- "What are we getting?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Secretary Jang got us a list of approved gifts."_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback! I know his fans are probably sending things but it's not like they can_** **all** ** _visit."_**

 **** ** _\- "But we can!"_** GaEul was excited; the clinic, being a wife and mother kept her best friend busy as it did her with the museum and family. She always looked forward to their weekly gatherings it would be nice to have JaeKyung and WooBin back again. She wished Jihoo and Ilana would settle in Seoul, but she understood Ilana needed to get her share of the business going before they could.

By the time Jihoo and Ilana were done getting ready it was past ten A.M. Jihoo was more than four hours late.

 _ **\- "Annyeong hashiminika!"**_ Jihoo and Ilana greeted Harabeoji who was reading in his study.

 _ **\- "I believe it's closer to midday. Did you both sleep through your alarms?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji, mianhaeyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo anae looks tired still, what time did you bring her home?"_**

Ilana was too busy looking down at her feet to see the same mischievous glint in his eyes that his Grandson got on occasion.

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji,"_** Jihoo answered. **_"It was late when we arrived and weren't immediately able to get to sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, deh."_**

This time Ilana caught the smile in his voice, ** _"I'm already late and I have to catch up with the gang."_** Ilana wanted to leave to avoid the teasing. ** _"Na can eat something at the mall or wherever. Annyeong gyasseyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na will walk you to the car. Let me grab some of our fishing gear."_**

Harabeoji chuckled to himself when they left. **"** ** _It's been a joy for this old man to have them here, kansamnida. Now, if you'll let me stay to see my first grandchild...,"_** he prayed. There were days he was more tired than most, but he realized he missed the companionship of his grandson and his wife. Jihoo had been with him two entire months before Ilana returned. It was like old times again. Ilana was a special girl, he couldn't think of her as an adult woman running her company. With everything that she had gone through, she retained that innocent vulnerability of a child. He thought that was what drew his grandson to her, he instantly recognized his own wounded spirit inside her.

Ilana was dressed for the weather: shorts, a tank, and lightweight long sleeve shirt to protect her arms. Jihoo stole a kiss just outside the storage room.

 ** _\- "Yah!"_** Ilana smacked his arm. **_"We're supposed to be getting your fishing gear."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** sliding his hands under her outer shirt, he pulled her close and leaned his forehead against hers **.** ** _"Bogoshipulgawya (I'll miss you),"_** he kissed her cheek and pecked her lips. **_"Help me take these."_**

All the fishing things were in one convenient location. Ilana picked up two chairs, while Jihoo carried the fishing poles, a small ice chest, and their tackle box. **"** ** _Sarang, is that everything?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, we'll get food and beverages along the way."_**

They walked outside to where his car was parked, and the SUV also waited. Ilana set her load down next to the white Mini Cooper. **"** ** _Sarang, I've kept your driver waiting long enough."_**

 **** ** _\- "Bpo Bpo,"_** he grabbed her by the waist again, placing several shallow kisses on various spots on her lips. He hugged her close for a few seconds. **_"Be careful, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't let any of the yeoja wander off by themselves, especially anae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** She tried extricating herself.

 _ **\- "One more thing!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Wae!"_** She was laughing at her overprotective husband.

 _ **\- "Saranghae."**_

 **** ** _\- "Nado saranghae,"_** she stood on her toes, kissing him as passionately as possible in a short time span. She ended the kiss and pulled back with a teasing smile. **"** ** _That should hold you for a few hours. Anyoung hee gyeseyo (Please stay well)!"_** Waving, she climbed into the car.

 **** ** _\- "Anyoung hee gaseyo (Please go well)! Give HyunJoong-ssi my greetings,"_** Jihoo motioned to the driver that it was acceptable for him to leave. Jihoo watched the car drive off for a minute or two, _"Lord place your hedge around her and the rest of the group."_

The limo arrived in Bukchon a few minutes later and secretary Jang opened the door for JanDi. Architect Chi had a beautiful traditional home which JanDi admired very much. She rang the door and Mina was already waiting. **_"Mina-ssi?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh. You are JanDi-ssi?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh. Annyeong hasseyo. Ilana let you know she's meeting us at the store?'_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, kansamnida for picking me up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** she dismissed the thanks as they walked back to the limo. JanDi Thought Mina didn't quite know what to do at the site of the limo and another vehicle full of men in dark suits parked behind it. **_"Mianhaeyo Mina-ssi, this was the only way nampyon-deul approved the trip. Gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** It wasn't like she wasn't used to living grandly, it was just they were all raised by conservative parents that didn't like to flaunt their wealth. ** _"Mina-ssi, Chu GaEul inmida."_** JanDi introduced the two women.

 _-_ _ **"Jeo-neun seumulilgop-salieyo (I am twenty-seven years old). Western years, that is, and my blood type is A."**_ She had been too embarrassed to let anyone know her birthday had just passed a few days prior. It was enough to have heard from her family.

 **** ** _\- "Manasseh bangobsumnida,"_** GaEul said. **_"I think we'll all be good friends."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh!"**_ JanDi agreed.

Mina smiled, they seemed very nice, much warmer than Ilana was, but she grew up with Ilana and couldn't feel shy around her. Even if they rarely spoke after her parents passed away, she remembered feeling extremely afraid and sad when she was abducted, it wasn't until several years later that she accidentally found out what happened. Plus, Ilana was different now that she was married, Dr. Jihoo peeled the grief-stricken shell she had refused to shed.

 ** _\- "Mina-ssi, have you been to E-mart yet?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, GaEul-ssi, I've been to the outlet mall and Costco. I haven't needed very many things since arriving and I confess I wanted to go somewhere familiar."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Costco is American? Is it very different?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeogumyo."_**

They arrived at the E-Mart only a few minutes later. The store had already been opened for an hour and was busy. _**"It's huge!"**_ Mina said, staring in awe at the multi-story building in front of her. **_"Ilana's friends should be around here somewhere,"_** she scouted around hoping she remembered what they looked like. She didn't think to have Ilana send her a picture.

 __ _ **\- "Does Mina-ssi see them?"**_ JanDi asked. The store was bustling with the Saturday crowds, she hoped they could find them before Ilana arrived.

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo..."**_ Mina then noticed a group of three also surveying the front entrance. _"I think I see them!"_ She walked up to the three, _"_ _ **annyeong hasseyo, Kim HyungJun-ssi?"**_ **She asked, trying to keep from being nervous at approaching near-strangers in a foreign country.**

 ** _\- "Deh! Rodriguez Mina-ssi, majayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Mina greeted YiHyun and Emily with a bow and waved to the other two women. letting them know this was the other half of their party.

 ** _\- "I am from England, you don't have to be formal with me, Mina. I am actually starting to miss the English language and will gladly take it in any form or accent."_**

Mina laughed. **_"I'm still trying to immerse myself in Hangul. Architect Chi is very patient when I keep asking 'mworago?'. He sometimes speaks too fast for me."_**

JanDi and GaEul had walked over, quickly being greeted by the others. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo,"_** So YiHyun greeted them. _**"InHei Eommoni and JeongYul Eommoni, majayo?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh_** **!"** The two were impressed she had remembered them on such short contact. **_"Je Ireum eun Guam JanDi inmnida,"_** she looked to GaEul. **"** ** _Chu GaEul inmnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "I never forget a face,"_** YiHyun said.

 **** ** _\- "JanDi-ssi, GaEul-ssi, may I introduce Kim HyungJun inmnida, So YiHyun inmnida and Emily Wells, Inmnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Manasseh Bangobsumnida!"_** GaEul and JanDi bowed.

 **** ** _\- "Ilana should be here in another five minutes_** **,"** Mina had sent Ilana a text once she was picked up and received a reply that she was on her way and shouldn't be longer than twenty minutes.

 ** _\- "We should wait for her to go in. I have a list of things that are acceptable,"_** JanDi said.

 _ **\- "Na can help in that area as well,"**_ HyungJun said. He wasn't intending to be smug, just glad he could be of help.

 ** _\- "Majayo!"_** JanDi had forgotten that all of Ilana's friends were currently serving.

Ilana scanned the front for her friends. Mina had text her that they'd be waiting. Her eyes finally spotted a group huddled together and laughing. **_"KwangHoon-ssi! I see them!"_** Ilana called to the driver and he pulled over to the passenger loading area, getting ready to step out and open her door but Ilana was already opening her own door. **_"Mianhaeyo KwangHoon-ssi, I'm late! Kansamnida_** **!"** She ran past him waving her thanks.

KwangHoon had been Jihoo's personal driver since he was a boy and considered it an honor to be serving his wife. It seemed all his young master's friends turned out well thanks to the woman behind them.

 _ **\- "Annyeong hasseyo!"**_ Ilana waved at everyone. ** _"Mianhaeyo, I'm late."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo,_** **"** JanDi said.

 **** ** _\- "Princess! Where's my hug?!"_** HyungJun tackled her into a bear hug.

 **** ** _\- "Oppa! Unnie is right there, I don't want her angry with me."_**

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah, hugging is fine, just_** **no** ** _kissing."_**

 ** _\- "He's all yours in that department,"_** Ilana laughed as they broke apart.

HyungJun gave his fiancé a sweet peck on the lips. **_"Greomyo! The rule applies to nae yeoja chingu too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo!"_** YiHyun responded.

 **** ** _\- "What's on the list, JanDi?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Undershirts, headphones, IPod, TV, Stereo, and a few other things."_**

 **** ** _\- "TV and stereo? Arraseo, let's see what we can find."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

They began walking into the store and HyungJun caught Ilana's attention. **_"Na asked YoungSaeng Hyeong if he could come with us but he's working."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana Oppa, hokshina next time we can all get together."_** Ilana didn't mention it to HyungJun that she had seen YoungSaeng from a distance.

The three friends could see she was disappointed. **_"Na gave him your number and told him Jihoo Uissa and you would be leaving back for the states tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo, Oppa. I'm sure he's busy. Oppa just lucked out that you had the day off."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he moped a little. There were days he wanted to strangle his hyeong-deul, especially the two eldest that were giving him headaches lately.

They cruised the men's department aisles. The girls and HyungJun began piling things into several shopping carts. **"** _ **What about these?"**_ HyungJun held up boxer shorts covered in spaceships.

 _ **\- "Those are perfect!"**_ Mina clapped her hands in delight.

 _\- "Wait!"_ Ilana began innocently. _"_ _ **How do we know if he wears boxers or briefs?"**_ She paused, realizing what had come out of her mouth and then covered her ears and closed her eyes. **"** ** _Never mind! I don't want to know! Lalalalala!"_** Ilana shook her head back and forth making everyone laugh.

GaEul being the mischievous one asked: **_"So what does Jihoo Oppa wear, boxers or briefs?"_**

This time JanDi covered her ears and closed her eyes, **"** _ **Andwae! I don't need to hear this!**_ _"_

Now both Ilana and JanDi's faces were bright red, _"GaEul-ah,"_ Ilana mustered up the courage to respond. _"_ _ **That's for**_ **my** ** _information only."_**

HyungJun and Mina were doubled over with unrestrained laughter, the others were trying to suppress their giggling and failing. **_"Yah!"_** JanDi tried taking control of the situation again. **_"Let's get back to our purpose for being here or we won't get to Paju today."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** The group tried to put on straight faces and continue shopping. The occasional giggle still escaped.

JanDi handed them all a copy of the list. **_"Donate what you can and Shinwah will pick up the rest."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** Ilana protested. _"_ _ **We'll split it in half, ILC Group and Shinwah."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah is just trying to pick up government contracts,"_** Mina teased. She felt oddly at ease with the group and her sometimes playful nature was emerging.

 **** ** _\- "Ani, Mina wants to redecorate the Blue House."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ah, that would be fun,"**_ Mina was actually thinking more along the lines of redecorating police departments.

 _ **\- "Mina-ssi can come redecorate our barracks!"**_ HyungJun rolled his eyes, indicating his displeasure with his current residence.

 __ _ **\- "Junnie misses the ship,**_ _"_ YiHyun smiled at him.

 _ **\- "Deh, but it wouldn't be as much fun without everyone else."**_

 __ _ **\- "It is not a pleasant experience having to grow up,**_ _"_ Emily said. _**"Until, that is, you meet the man of your dreams..."**_ Emily grinned from ear to ear at the thought of KyuJong.

They had quickly filled a cart full of undershirts that would help keep the soldiers dry and some comfortable slippers for their tired feet at night.

 ** _\- "Hyeong doesn't watch a lot of TV, how about the MP3's?"_**

 __ _ **\- "That's a good idea, Jun. What about some nice sports towels,"**_ Emily suggested.

 **** ** _\- "I think the air-conditioning unit is a good idea,"_** let's all split up and meet downstairs at the checkout.

Mina, JanDi, GaEul, and Ilana went one way and HyungJun, YiHyun, and Emily went another way. They loaded the air conditioner in the cart. **"** ** _What else?"_** Ilana asked. **_"We should get him some personal things like lotions and shaving cream, things like that. Although, he probably uses expensive product that wouldn't be available here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Leave that to me,"_** GaEul said. **_"Na can find products that are just as good as the expensive stuff."_** They all followed GaEul as she cleared out the personal hygiene aisle.

 ** _\- "Is that it?"_** Mina asked. They had two very full shopping carts with them.

 ** _\- "Fruit! And something to make like a basket with!"_** Ilana said, getting excited at her idea.

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_** JanDi was the practical and straightforward one. While she appreciated the decorative things a little more now, that she could afford it, she couldn't think of making a fuss for a man. Her husband was the exception.

 _ **\- "As long as we're going all out, let's make it pretty!"**_ Mina said. **_"He's not a frivolous man but let's have fun with it and I'm sure he'll be blessed and so will his bunkmates."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** GaEul agreed.

Over an hour later, they met the other half of their party. ** _"Wau! We've got a lot of things!"_** HyungJun was surprised. **_"Sunbae will be surprised, he just might start crying."_** He began laughing in delight. He loved surprises.

A few million won later, they were finally out the door. **_"We can put our gift basket together in the limo."_** Mina began unloading all the things they had purchased to make a personalized gift basket. The limo was a traditional stretch limo and fit the six of them very comfortably and the tub they purchased as the base of the gift as well as everything they planned to stuff in it. ** _"Ilana and I can layout the base of the tub and then we can start piling all the goodies,"_** Mina's interior design degree naturally took over.

They were just arriving at Paju when Mina was placing the finishing touches on the gift. They placed the fruit, face product, lotion, baby powder, bath soap, and a few sports towels in various dimensions in the middle with T-shirt packages and manga raising the sides. She wrapped it all in cellophane and made a large cascading bow on the top with black ribbon and the boxers. GaEul was quite artistic and drew Uzoozin on the base of each side of the ribbon.

 _ **\- "Daeback guys!"**_ Emily began a hi-5 chain. **_"We make a great team!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida for letting us come with you,"_** GaEul said.

 **** ** _\- "The more the merrier,"_** HyungJun replied. **_"Sunbae will be so happy."_**

The limo doors were opened, and everyone began to pile out. **_"Chu-ssi, Guam-ssi, Contreras-ssi, Na have been advised to tell you the caterers have arrived to feed the soldiers."_** The head of their bodyguard team advised them.

 _ **\- "Caterers?"**_ The three looked at each other for answers.

 ** _PyoengTaek_**

Jihoo chuckled as he hung up the phone **.** ** _"They have arrived?"_** Harabeoji asked.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, they just found out about the surprise lunch."_**

Harabeoji chuckled **.** ** _"That was a good idea you boys had, providing a catered lunch for everyone."_**

 **** ** _\- "It was actually So YiJung. He thought we shouldn't let the yeoja represent the F4 alone. Neither of us wanted the yeoja to go hajiman they were determined. We might as well help them."_**

 **** ** _\- "It was good you let them go. They'll be safe with the guards. If anything happens, an alarm will sound long before the people of the city are endangered."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji,"_** Jihoo sighed. He prayed the day would pass quickly and she'd be back home safe.

 **** ** _\- "Tell me about your work, adul. Do you enjoy it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji, I do. Now that I don't fight being placed in leadership positions, it's easier."_** He smiled.

 ** _\- "Yesu knows what he does, maja?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji. Anae and I have been stubborn long enough. It's good to finally use the gifts we were given."_**

 **** ** _\- "What of your music, child? Is that still long forgotten? The two of you share that gift and you will pass it on to your children."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I fully support her in her singing. Na just don't have the time to pursue it with my work and the foundation and being nampyon. Sometimes it's all too much. Na want to take anae and run off to Barcelona and spend our days doing nothing at all."_**

Harabeoji laughed _. "_ _ **And exactly how long do you think that would last before Yesu brings you back to finish the work you started."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, hajiman my work at the hospital is nearly complete. When we get back, Na will be able to implement the new management. They just don't know it yet. The complaints have decreased drastically throughout. The patient surveys are returning more and more favorable. I'm seeing more smiles from the staff. Even ER is slowly turning around. When everything begins to move in a positive direction, na think I'll be out of work."_**

 **** ** _\- "There is always work for a Doctor's hands. Hokshina (Perhaps) Na was not a good President hajiman Na can stand at the throne one day and say 'by Yesu's grace he allowed me to be a doctor to these people."_**

Jihoo didn't want to hear about his Grandfather standing before God's throne anytime soon. **_"Yesu will have to wait a while for Harabeoji. Harabeoji needs to meet his great-grandchildren."_**

 **** ** _\- "Children?"_** He smiled at his Grandson, who was also smiling _._ _ **"Deh! When will that be? The first one is taking it's time, deh?"**_

Jihoo let out a breath, although still with a slight smile on his face.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana?"_** **Harabeoji asked.**

 ** _\- "Deh, Ilana is beginning to worry. Also, setting up her office here in Seoul has been stressful. Na can't tell her not to stress herself as this could be the cause of the delay in getting pregnant because it will stress her out even more."_** He turned to his grandfather who was listening intently, with excitement. ** _"Na have seen our dtal, it was the promise Yesu made to me that Ilana would be back. I've seen her twice, once while in JunPyo's house, tucking in InHei and the other while in Barcelona."_**

 **** ** _\- "Have you shared these visions with her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, hajiman she's getting impatient and is starting to worry that she's letting us down."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhaeyo child if Na have added to her worries. Jihoo-yah knows old people like to tease the young ones about marriage and children."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Harabeoji. It's just So YiJung anae is expecting and we'll be stopping to see Kim Jaejoong. Na think she's feeling pressured hajiman she won't say anything to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "If anyone can get her to stop worrying, it is you."_**

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Na don't want to pray about it because isn't that not holding on to God's promise?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It does seem so; hajiman Yesu has only revealed the promise to Jihoo._** ** _Jihoo can pray for strength to wait. Perhaps there is something else driving her fear that even she might not know. Jihoo can pray Yesu shine his light on that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Majayo, Harabeoji. Kansamnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Let's fish and see if Jihoo anae will cook them for us when we get home."_**

Jihoo grinned widely at the thought of his wife cooking. That usually didn't happen without the watchful supervision of Nana. Even in New York, Nana sent her sauces and sides in which to jumpstart her meals _._ _ **"Deh, she would like that. Nana runs the house to perfection, leaving anae with more time to work. Na won't complain since that also frees her to spend time with me."**_

Harabeoji didn't say anything for a while. He just smiled at the thought of his Grandson. It was good to see him full of life again. JanDi had sparked what had long been dead into a low burning flame but Ilana stoked it into a blazing fire.

 ** _\- "Sometimes it can be difficult for a chaebol anae to have the same responsibilities as a commoner's anae."_**

Jihoo couldn't agree more with that statement. Though he never asked, Ilana always looked for an opportunity to display her love through her actions. Some days she packed his lunch, others she did his laundry. She liked to massage his shoulders in the evenings and many times he found random notes in his pockets saying, _'I love you'_ in all the languages she knew and then some. No, he didn't have a common wife, but he loved her just as she was.

 ** _Paju-Si_**

The group of visitors had the chance to serve and sit with soldiers who were off duty or just in for lunch. The food, although simple, was different from their usual mess. A welcome change for the entire base; thousands of soldiers were served. The F4 mobilized the pocketbooks of a few of the other chaebols, including WooBin, Jaejoong, and Jaejoong's friends. Most of the chaebols did not want to get outdone by the other, so they freely contributed toward the food. The group of seven waited on each soldier as they trickled in. After about an hour there was a lull and they were able to sit and chat with soldiers that were still finishing their meal. The atmosphere was jovial despite the heavy load they carried of being border guards trained to shoot instantly.

The F4 women were upset at first that the F4 did as they always do and went over the top. But seeing the smiles on the soldiers as they walked into a delicious meal that they might get at their favorite corner food stall back home made it worthwhile. The meal, for once, almost felt like being home with their family and friends instead of this town, one step away from danger.

Unfortunately, Kim HyunJoong was on patrol. _**"Well, we could leave everything with his commanding officer,"**_ HyungJun suggested. He was disappointed at not being able to meet his Sunbae but at least he was able to be of service to his fellow servicemen.

GaEul had an idea. They sat talking with the soldiers for a little while until she spotted one of the commanding officers that Secretary Kang had pointed out. ** _"I'll be right back, guys."_**

 **** ** _\- "GaEul-ah, where are you going?"_** JanDi asked.

 __ _ **\- "You'll see,"**_ she replied.

GaEul on a mission was not to be deterred. She walked up to the officer who was obviously wondering what was going on. ** _"Jeogiyo, officer, sir?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Our nampyon, Shinwah Group, Su-Am foundation, So Family museum and Song construction have sent gifts for their chingu Kim HyunJoong and his bunkmates. When will they return, or can we personally deliver the gifts to their barracks?"_**

A few minutes later GaEul returned with a triumphant smile on her face. **_"Mianhae, na had to use our nampyon as bait hajiman he will send soldiers to examine the gifts as is protocol and then we can pass through to the barracks."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau! GaEul-ah knows how to get it done!"_** YiHyun hi-fived her. Their escapade of the last few hours had left everyone on a friendlier basis. It was impossible to be on formal terms while comparing undershirts and underwear.

Once inside Kim HyunJoong's barrack, they began making small parcels of goodies for each bed. **_"Let's wrap them in the silk fabric and place them on their pillows as if this were a fancy hotel."_**

 **** ** _\- "This is why Mina is an interior design major,_** **"** Ilana teased.

 ** _\- "I'll set up the air conditioner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah deh, it is very warm in here,"_** Emily said, fanning herself _._ _ **"Oppa, I'll help."**_

 **** ** _\- "I'll cut out squares of fabric,"_** Ilana said. **_"GaEul-ah, draw Uzoozin, the soldiers will get a laugh out of it. They must know their bunkmate well by now."_**

 **** ** _\- "JanDi-yah, help me sort the bundles, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

YiHyun picked up her camera. **_"Let me take some pictures and I'll help sort."_**

They quickly got to work making Uzoozin wrapped parcels for all six bunks.

It took thirty minutes, but the room had cooled, the large tub gift basket was on Kim HyunJoong's bed and each other bed had a black silk Uzoozin tied bundle.

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** Hyun Jun draped his arms around the shoulders of the two closest females which were Ilana and his fiancé. No doubt had it been JanDi and GaEul he might have still considered it. **_"We're good at this. We should do this more often,"_** they surveyed their handiwork.

 _ **\- "Oppa, we were lucky nampyeon deul let us do this once. Na don't believe there will be a second time."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** JanDi agreed.

 _ **\- "Gwenchana, Henecia are gathering funds to donate supplies as we speak."**_

 **** ** _\- "We should pick up,"_** Emily said. The group was all smiles as they tidied up their mess. Sure, they put in a lot of money and for that, they should be proud of themselves, but it wasn't that they had the money to spend, it was that they actually spent it. Also, they came in person. They took the time to do something for those putting their life on the line for the country. They arrived to bless the soldiers at the base, but they themselves were blessed as well. Each soldier that thanked them with a smile on their face; each soldier that told them about their home and family made the argument with their husbands all worthwhile. They had many new faces to pray for. Especially GaEul, whose pregnant status earned her the ear of many a soldier whose wife was pregnant or who had a new baby at home.

 _ **\- "All set?"**_ JanDi asked. They each had a bag with remnants of their surprise. The bodyguards were standing nearby.

 ** _PyoengTaek_**

The Yoon Grandfather and Grandson team had been relaxing, not really talking after their initial conversation. This was their custom. Talk when they arrived and then quietly enjoy each other's company while fishing. PyoengTaek Lake was usually crowded on a Saturday afternoon but Harabeoji knew a special spot that was off the beaten path. Not easy to get to but well worth it. The housekeeper had quickly packed them a simple lunch (seeing that they were running behind) and it was all but devoured. Sitting in eighty-degree weather not doing much, but staring at the water, can make you hungry. Harabeoji had caught a few fish already. Jihoo was not holding back this time but still hadn't caught anything. Occasionally, he prayed for Ilana and the others; that they may be safe. She told him she would call when they were on their way back. It was around three-thirty. Evidently, no call meant they were still there. He wondered if they'd had the chance to meet with the idol.

Jihoo poured barley water in a cup and handed it to his Grandfather. **"** _ **Don't get dehydrated,**_ _"_ he told him, in his playful monotone.

 **\- "** ** _Aigoo! Gong-ja app-eh-seo mun-ja sseun-da (Literal meaning: Writing Chinese characters in front of Confucius)?"_**

Jihoo smiled. He loved his Grandfather's old sayings. Feeling a tug on his line, he stood. **_"I think I got one!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Reel him in! Aigoo, it's a fighter and a large one at that. Nice and easy..._** **"** Harabeoji coached him through as if he was still a four-year-old boy. Jihoo reeled him in just as his Grandfather had always taught him. Harabeoji grabbed the line and the squirming fish. **_"Deh! He's a nice one. Looks like thirty centimeters at least. Hold still and we'll send a picture to Jihoo anae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji._** **"** Jihoo grinned. His Harabeoji hadn't changed in all his years. When Jihoo was a boy it was:

 **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, let's take a picture for Umma. She'll never believe adul caught such a large fish."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah won't believe her Seoul raised nampyon could have caught something like this."_**

Jihoo stifled a laugh as his Grandfather was busy texting. **"** ** _What makes an ex-president suddenly an expert?"_**

 **** ** _\- "My country, saranghae,"_** he said. **"** ** _Na gained a deeper appreciation for what was around me, in the years after my presidency."_**

Jihoo nodded in understanding. In His grief at losing his son, his Grandfather had indirectly blamed him for the accident. Later, when he realized he was wrong in distancing himself from his four-year-old grandson, he didn't know how he was supposed to reconcile? It threw him into a type of depression. He felt that by being a doctor for the community, he could work off his sin against his beloved Grandson. He poured all his fortune into the clinic and lived simply, often fishing for his dinner. Jihoo thought about his Grandfather a lot and although they called and texted often, he really did miss him. Perhaps it had been the two months he shared with him at the beginning of the year; it really reminded him that Harabeoji and now Ilana was all he had in the way of immediate family. The F4 had always been his family as well but Harabeoji was the only link to his parents. His place was with his wife, now. Eventually, they'd be spending equal amounts of time in California as in Seoul but what could he do at present?

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji-ah...wae don't you return to Los Angeles with us and we can return for Chuseok?"_**

Harabeoji was quiet for a minute, trying to form his response. **"** _ **Anieyo gwenchanayo,"**_ he said softly.

Jihoo was surprised and a little hurt, if he would admit it.

Harabeoji smiled at him. **"** ** _Deh, bogoshipo nae adeul hajiman this body gets older every day,"_** Jihoo was about to protest. " _Chinchayo!"_ He cut him off. **"** ** _We don't know how much longer the patchwork on my heart will hold,"_** he playfully referred to the experimental surgery he had done a few years back.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji!"_** Jihoo tried to stop him from speaking that way.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, na have only ever desired to see you settled and to meet your children. Yesu has already granted me one of those things. Na could not have asked for a better Granddaughter than Ilana. As for the great-grandchildren, Na will pray that I'm here to meet them. Na want to stay where I'm comfortable. I can go anywhere in Seoul on my own. Ilana's home city is small hajiman not like Seoul. Places are spread out there and I'll have to depend on someone else to get me around. Here, Na can still walk through the province, even though Jihoo and JanDi do not like it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Jihoo said.

 **\- "** ** _Na…have my work to occupy me and it's enough to hold me until you return."_** Harabeoji was also thinking that if something really did happen to him, he didn't want to be far away from home.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji, you enjoyed your week at Ilana's home for the wedding. You hiked and walked through the town center, couldn't you do that again?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo's place is with anae, wherever that may be. Na will look forward to your visits like always. Hokshina, I will visit again one day but not now. Na promise to be in prayer about it, deh?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh Harabeoji,"**_ Jihoo wanted to succumb to tears. He thought for sure Harabeoji would come with them. But perhaps it was selfish of him to think so. With or without him, his Grandfather's life was in the Republic and his place was at Ilana's side and hers at his side.

 ** _Paju-si_**

Kim HyunJoong and his bunkmates were returning from their long day on patrol. They wanted to quickly change and go back to the mess for food. Word around camp was they had a special meal today.

 **\- "** _ **Jeogiyo, Guam-ssi,**_ _"_ the head bodyguard poked his head in. **"** ** _The soldiers are returning."_**

The soldiers all looked at each other in question as they saw the black suits surrounding their cabin. One had just stepped out and nodded his head at them, before stepping away from the door. Another opened the cabin door for them as if they were about to enter a hotel room.

 **\- "** ** _Omo!"_** Mina said.

 **\- "** ** _Busted!"_** HyungJun said, as his Sunbae and five other soldiers walked in.

HyunJoong didn't know if he was just hot and tired from being on patrol all day or he was seeing a handful of people in their cabin.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! It's cool in here?!"_** One by one they all began to file in to see the strangers in their cabin.

 **\- "** ** _Ah! Mianhamnida!"_** Someone said, **"** ** _We didn't see you all the way in the back of the cabin."_** They all gave a quick bow.

HyunJoong finally snapped out of his initial shock and bowed. **"** ** _Guam-ssi? Chu-ssi? Ilana-ssi?_** ** _Guys? What are you doing here?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kkamjjak (Surprise)!"_** HyungJun said.

 **\- "** ** _Kkamjjak!"_** The rest also shouted.

 **\- "** ** _HyunJoong-ssi, do you know these people?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he smiled, just a little embarrassed.

 **\- "** ** _Deh?! That's all Sunbae has to say?"_** Maknae rushed his Sunbae and gave him a squeezing hug.

 **\- "** ** _Maknae! Get off!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae is jealous because my muscles are bigger."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maknae, leave your Sunbae alone._** ** _Annyeong hasseyo!"_** Ilana bowed. **"** ** _Je ireum eun Contreras Ilana inmida!"_**

 ** _\- "Je ireum eun Kim HyungJun inmida!"_**

The rest of the party took turns introducing themselves. **"** ** _Wau, what is all this?"_** HyunJoong asked as he took a sweeping look at their sleeping quarters. **"** ** _And this?_** **"** He pointed to the large tub.

 **\- "** ** _Just a few things to make your stay a bit comfier,"_** Emily made everyone smile with her British accent.

 **\- "** ** _Kansamnida!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong,"_** one of the other said. **"** ** _It's good to share quarters with an idol. We get presents too. Kansamnida. Hyeong, they even drew your picture!_** **"** His bunkmates all laughed. Ilana could tell their 4D idol was blushing and his eyes were suspiciously shiny.

All the soldiers offered their thanks. **"** ** _It's like Christmas!_** **"** One said.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, if you want to open them,"_** Mina said.

 **\- "** ** _If there is something you don't care for, just trade with your neighbor."_** GaEul was practical.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, we'll take anything,"_** another soldier said, making the others laugh at the honesty of the statement.

 ** _\- "Did you eat yet?"_** JanDi asked.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, we need to clean up first."_**

 **** ** _\- "Junnie, we're keeping them from resting,"_** YiHyun looked to her fiancé. " ** _We should go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Ilana agreed.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo!_** **"** Maknae protested. " ** _We've only seen sunbae for five minutes!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh!"**_ HyunJoong said. **"** ** _Give us five minutes to wash off and we'll see meet up at the mess."_**

The group looked at each other and agreed.

Within fifteen minutes the group was serving HyunJoong and his bunkmates. **"** ** _Wau, it tastes just like being home."_**

The group was smiling. Their mission had been a success. **"** ** _Yah, hyeong..."_** Maknae started. **"** ** _Na thing you need to call me, Sunbae. I went to the army before you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Why you…!"_** HyunJoong removed his cap and smacked his friend with it.

 **\- "** ** _Mariah (Just saying)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, for everything,"_** he said. **"** ** _At least na can be of use here."_**

 **** ** _\- "HyunJoong-ssi is of use as an idol as well,"_** GaEul said. **"** ** _If HyunJoong smiles, it makes fans smile. If HyunJoong sings, it makes the heart sing. They wait for you all over the world."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** he buried his face in his food, lest he cry in front of everyone. It was hard being in the army, but it was harder not being able to control what was going on back in Seoul. For that, he had Attorney Lee and his parents. He had tried to spare them and only succeeded in making a mess.

- **"** _ **YoungSaeng Hyeong couldn't come,"**_ Maknae complained. **"** ** _He had to work."_** The tone in HyungJun's voice made it seem he didn't believe his friend was really working.

 **\- "** ** _Ah,"_** HyunJoong was slightly disappointed at not seeing his other friend. He missed all his friends. His fans had been faithful in sending letters. Perhaps they really will wait for him to come back. **_"Has Ilana-yah met him while you were in town?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, anieyo,_** **"** Ilana didn't let her gaze meet his.

 **\- "** _ **Hajiman we did run into him,**_ _"_ Mina innocently said, making Ilana wish she were somewhere else. **"** ** _He was singing with the police choir in Jongno. Ilana didn't want to bother him while he was working."_**

 **** ** _\- "Greon, does KyuJongie call you often?"_** Ilana asked, changing the subject.

HyunJoong looked at her with his poker face. You couldn't tell what he was thinking. Ilana composed herself and gave him her own poker face as she waited for his answer. **"** ** _Deh, he calls or sends a text often. Next I hear from YoungSaeng, Na will tell him he missed seeing you."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo!"**_ Ilana said in a slight panic. **"** ** _Don't bother him! Na will be back soon. Hokshina we can meet up then."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah, don't be afraid and face him bravely."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish! Who says I'm not facing him?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana, what is he talking about?"_** Mina asked. The others were also giving them questioning looks.

 **\- "** ** _YoungSaeng Hyeong is a pabo sometimes,_** **"** HyungJun said cheerfully. He could abuse him all he wanted while he wasn't around.

 **\- "** ** _Maknae is being disrespectful again!"_** HyunJoong took off his cap to smack him again.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Sunbaaae!_** **"** He sheltered his head from the blow. **"** ** _Yah! Sunbae! Remember, you need to call_** **me** ** _Sunbae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_**

HyungJun was already running. There was never a dull moment around with the group's youngest. **"** ** _HyunJoong Oppa, I'll go after him_** **,"** YiHyun said as she laughed at the two.

HyunJoong had a slight smile on his face. It was good to see his friends. His bunkmates were also good friends, but there was something about the people who know _all_ of you and still call you "friend".

- **"** ** _We should get going,"_** JanDi said. **"** ** _We promised Nampyon-deul we'd only stay for two hours and it's been past three."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, nae nampyon said I can stay as long as I want,"_** Ilana giggled.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! How did Ilana manage that? He was just as upset as the others?"_** JanDi asked, amazed.

 **\- "** ** _It was my fault he was so angry. I didn't think! Mina-yah, remember when we were making plans? We started off with just going to lunch and then we began talking about HyunJoong-ssi and then before we knew it, we'd made plans to come visit? I never told him we changed plans. How could I have forgotten to tell him?"_** Ilana was just glad that he had forgiven her, but in the end, he let her come anyway. _ **"As of this morning, na was not coming to Paju. He told me at the last minute to come and with his blessing."**_

 __ _ **\- "Jeongmal, yeoja, don't argue with nampyon-deul over coming here again, juseyo?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Na went about it the wrong way at first, but I'm glad nampyon gave me his blessing. It made a difference with nampyeon-deul just tolerating a whim and giving us their full support. It doesn't seem like we did much, but we were able to bring a little bit of normalcy to your day, majayo?"**_

 __ _ **\- "Deh, kansamnida."**_

 __ _ **\- "Since YiHyun and Oppa aren't back yet, we should leave before they get into trouble,"**_ Emily said.

 **\- "** ** _Emily-ah, how much trouble could they get into with six Shinwah guards standing just outside?_** **"** JanDi asked, knowing they were sent not only to keep them safe but also from inadvertently getting into some sort of trouble.

 **\- "** ** _Knowing Maknae, anything could happen,"_** HyunJoong said. **"** ** _I'll walk you guys out."_**

At the front of the base, where the limo was parked, the happy couple were trying to get the bodyguards to take a picture with them.

Everyone had said their goodbyes and only Mina and Ilana were left. **"** ** _HyunJoong-ssi, can I have a hi-five?"_** Mina asked, blushing.

 **\- "** ** _Deh!"_** They clashed their hands together and Mina bowed to him before getting in the car.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Take care of yourself!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal? Shouldn't na be telling Ilana-ssi that?"_**

Ilana laughed. **"** ** _If HyunJoong-ssi needs anything, tell the gang to call me. Na will do what I can."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, you've done enough. The same with Ilana-ssi. If Na dongsaeng gives you a hard time, let me know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ay, it's just…we left things a little weird. Na don't think he's ready."_**

 **** ** _\- "He'll never be. He needs to meet a cute she-otter. Mina-ssi is single, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal? Poor Mina, everyone wants to marry her off. Yah! Let me hug you."_** HyunJoong nodded. He towered over her just like Jihoo did, but she hugged him as if he were a child. **"** ** _I'm praying for you. I don't know the details, I don't want to know. I believe in nae chingu."_** She untangled herself, he was blushing. She tried not to notice. _"_ _ **Yesu is going to use you in a mighty way after all this is done. Leave at all at his feet."**_ She bowed her goodbye and got in the limo with the rest.

Hyung Joong waved goodbye and went back to his barrack, with a wide smile on his face. He was exceedingly happy they had come. When he got back some of his bunkmates were napping. As quietly as possible he opened his gift. He nearly laughed out loud to see the alien covered boxers. **"** ** _Maknae,"_** he thought. There were so many things, from the fruit to the personal products and the manga. He took a manga from the tub and slid the rest under his bed and began to read.

In the limo, everyone was happy but tired. **"** ** _Do you guys mind if we go back to Seoul,"_** GaEul asked? **"** ** _Pigonhaeyo (I'm tired)."_**

No one protested; it had been a long few hours and everyone else was tired too. Ilana took her phone out of her pocket. She had missed a text from Harabeoji. She smiled widely at the picture of her husband and the fish. She remembered her promise to cook dinner. Thinking that maybe she should include Mina, she responded to Harabeoji and subsequently to Jihoo. She learned her lesson about making plans without notifying her husband first.

 **Ilana:** _Wau! Nampyon is such a good provider. I'm fortunate to have found such a catch._ ;)

Jihoo felt his phone vibrate; he had just caught another fish, smaller than his first one. Soon they might want to make their way home. He smiled to see a text from his wife and then laughed out loud as he read, earning him a quizzical look from his Grandfather. Harabeoji smiled and shook his head, having a good guess as to who the text message was from.

 **Ilana:** _Na want to invite Mina over for dinner, gwenchana?_

Jihoo felt a bit guilty about her asking his permission to bring Mina to their home. This was a good practice for them to remember to always communicate with each other.

 **Jihoo:** _Gwenchana. He then remembered she had promised to cook. He wondered what they had at home for her to cook with. She would probably need to go stop at the market._

 **Jihoo:** _Take KwangHoon-ssi into the store with you. Once you decide what to make, ask the housekeeper what ingredients you need to buy._

 **Ilana:** _Is there anything Harabeoji doesn't eat?"_

Jihoo looked at his Grandfather and grinned.

 **Jihoo:** _Anieyo, just make it delicious!_

Ilana was grinning.

 ** _Ilana:_** _Deh nampyon!_

She was a little nervous at cooking her first meal for Harabeoji but knew she could do well. At least she hoped she could.

 **\- "** ** _Mina, come for dinner and the driver can take you home."_**

 __ _ **\- "Really? Thank you."**_ Mina was happy Ilana was opening up to her.

Ilana hoped Mina was handy in the kitchen. She wasn't creative in the kitchen at all, she could follow a recipe to the 'T', and that was a good start she thought.

 ** _Seoul_**

The Yoon men arrived several hours later to Kpop (namely Kim HyunJoong) blaring and just a little bit of a mess in the kitchen. Jihoo walked in wondering what was going on. His wife and Mina were placing the finishing touches on dinner while giggling and singing. They had no clue he had come in and was watching them. They had filled two trays with assorted bowls. **"** ** _Chan! We're done!"_** Mina said.

 **-** ** _"Deh, they should be here any minute,_** **"** Ilana washed her hands and turned around to peek outside. Jihoo stood at the door grinning wildly. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah!"_** Ilana jumped back in surprise and Mina gasped at being caught.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong anae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang! Chincha? How long have you been there?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Long enough."**_ He walked toward her, and she avoided him.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo! Go wash up, dinner is ready."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na brought the fish for you to cook."_**

 __ _ **\- "We can grill them on the table, ka!"**_ She turned back to grab a tray.

- **"** _ **Bpo bpo."**_ He grabbed Ilana by the apron strings, making her squeal,

 _ **\- "Sarang!**_

 __ _ **\- "Na will start setting the table,"**_ Mina excused herself quickly,

Several hours later, the mul-naengmyeon (cold noodles in broth) was completely consumed as were a few fish. Mina and Ilana recounted their day as did Jihoo. Ilana ate nervously, hoping dinner had been to everyone's liking, especially Harabeoji. The housekeeper was kind enough to give her tips over the phone. Harabeoji hadn't said much, just kept eating. Now that he was done, he lay down his chopsticks and sighed in contentment. " ** _Jal mokegotsumnida (I ate very well), which of the yeoja cooked?"_**

Ilana let out her nervous breath. Jihoo smiled at her, the food was delicious. She did well.

 **\- "** _ **Harabeoji, Ilana cooked, na only helped,"**_ Mina spoke up.

Harabeoji smiled, _"_ _ **Kansamnida, child. After a long hot day at the lake, the cold noodles were just the thing."**_

 **\- "** ** _Chincha Harabeoji? Housekeeper helped me over the phone, a bit. Harabeoji, I'll do better next time."_**

He laughed. **"** ** _Deh child."_**

Jihoo placed his arm around her and kissed her forehead, **"** ** _Masheesuhyo (It's delicious)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you know how nervous she was about not getting it right?"_** Mina teased.

 ** _\- "I knew Sarang would do well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha."_**

The couple took a little too long gazing into each other's eyes. **"** ** _Na will start cleaning up the kitchen and bring out some fruit,"_** Mina stood to walk into the kitchen.

Ilana woke from her frozen state, **"** ** _Mina-yah, mianhae, I'll help,_** **"** Ilana dislodged herself from her husband with a poke in the side and ran off to the kitchen.

 **\- "** _ **Did Jihoo-yah teach her to cook?"**_ Harabeoji asked.

 _ **\- "Anieyo, she must have pulled up a recipe and asked housekeeper ajummma any questions."**_

 **\- "** ** _She did well for her first try, you should be proud of her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji."_** He was more than proud of her. Every day he found something new to love her for. She could have just called the housekeeper to prepare a meal, but she wanted to do it herself.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere over the U.S._**

 **** ** _July 19, 2015_**

Jihoo looked over at his still-sleeping wife. He'd have to wake her up soon to eat breakfast. As usual, she didn't sleep well on the flight. She had been a bit uncomfortable and couldn't find just the right position to sleep in. He smiled at her and sent up a silent prayer. **"** _ **Lord, give her the desire of her heart."**_ Dinner had been a success. The noodles were delicious and pleasing to his Grandfather who preferred traditional Korean food. After relaxing over fruit, Mina goaded Ilana into singing and Jihoo even took out his violin. Harabeoji hadn't heard her sing since the camp and Jihoo had never played for his Grandfather since he was a small boy. They had made Harabeoji very happy their last evening in Seoul. Jihoo truly wished he had decided to come with them.

While the evening had been full of joy, the morning, not so much.

Ilana had risen first to use the shower and when she walked back in, she was dressed in her undergarments and robe. Jihoo could see she was upset, practically in tears. She wordlessly walked to where her knit dress was hanging. She hung it back in the closet and began rummaging through the hanging clothes. She was leaving some of her clothes so as not have to carry so much on the next visit. **"** _ **Sarang, what is it?"**_ He was getting slightly alarmed at her behavior. He had risen from the bed and came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms.

 _ **\- "Amogotdoyo, I need to find something else to wear."**_

She answered stiffly, and she was stiff in his arms. He didn't like that at all, something was wrong. _"_ _ **Sarang what's wrong with the white one?"**_ He placed light kisses on the back of her neck; she ignored him and continued to scan the closet.

 **** ** _\- "I-I'll get it d-dirty,"_** her voice cracked, and she took in a deep breath trying to compose herself. _**"I'll just wear this black one."**_ She turned to look at him with a forced smile, but it didn't work. His concerned look made her want to bury herself in his arms.

He just knew she needed some sort of comfort and he held her firmly against him. Then the tears came. **"** ** _Yah,"_** he said softly. **"** ** _What is it? Gwenchana, just tell me."_**

 **** ** _\- "M-mianhae."_**

 _ **"Wae?"**_ He stroked her hair, down to her back soothingly.

 ** _"I,"_** she took a deep breath. **_"I...started…again."_**

It took Jihoo a few seconds to process what she meant. _**"Gwenchana,"**_ he held her tightly against him. **"** ** _Our time will come, Na have told you already."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm scared, what...what if it doesn't?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anja,"_** **h** e pulled her to sit on the bed, while he crouched down looking up at her. " ** _Sarang, na told you I've dreamt of our child, twice. Both times, Yesu was telling me that we would be together. It was his promise to me. This fear you have is not from Yesu, do hear me?"_**

Ilana shook her head as the tears spilled down her cheeks silently.

 **\- "** ** _Wae are you so worried? Is it because GaEul is pregnant and not you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeogumyo, I've asked Yesu to forgive me and change my mind, but it's hard. I-I just wonder..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_** He had her hands clasped in his.

 **-** ** _"What if something happened..."_** he nudged her to continue. Sometimes it took a lot of prodding to get her to talk. **"** ** _What if something happened during...that year, which will make it hard for me to...?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Get pregnant?"_** She nodded. **"** _ **Something would have shown in your annual exams by now."**_ He thought of something. **"** ** _When was your last annual exam?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? Juan Carlos never told me what tests he ran and most of the time he sedated me."_**

Jihoo sighed. **"** ** _Sarang...you should have a woman's exam."_** He reached up and caressed her face. **"** ** _I'm glad we're talking about this. As for a baby, when Sarang finally stop worrying about it, she will come. You've been working hard, setting up ILC Seoul, working long hours, nado. And you've been torturing yourself for not being pregnant yet. All that is keeping us from getting pregnant."_** He made sure not to place the blame on her. **"** _ **Once everything settles down, I'm sure she'll come. Is anae going to listen to me now?"**_ His wife nodded her head. **_"If anae doesn't trust me, then trust in Yesu."_** He gave her a peck on the lips.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh?"_** He sat next to her on the bed, placing his arms around her.

 ** _\- "Wae did you think Yesu only showed you a child and not me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? You heard my voice and saw Umma, deh? He gives us just what we can handle at the time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_** She knew he was right. At the time, she didn't even know how she would even give him her body, much less have a child.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang, nae sarang,"_** he loved her even with all her insecurities. She had shared her thoughts with him and that was all that mattered. **"** ** _Paboya, that's what nampyon is for, to guide, to protect and above all else, to love. Yesu, help me to guide her to trust you in this matter. Help me keep her eyes on you so that she doesn't sink in her fear. In Yesu's name..."_** He reached his hand over and stroked her hair. **"** ** _Sarang, wake up, we have three more hours until landing. Let's eat breakfast."_** He continued to nudge her until she was grudgingly sitting up. **_"Annyeong hashiminika."_**

Ilana smiled back at him, still trying to remove the sleepy cobwebs. He also smiled. She looked peaceful. Despite being on an airplane, despite their conversation before they left, she looked at peace. That was the Lord's doing and he praised him for it.

 ** _New York, NY_**

Whenever possible F4 always met each other at the airport. Though Shinwa hotel had VIP Airport transfers, JaeKyung met them at the airport with a driver. JaeKyung's husband wanted to keep her from driving as much as possible, but she rarely listened and drove anyway. They brought her parent's limo, so they could fit any luggage and sit comfortably. Not that JFK was very far from Shinwa where they were staying.

Jihoo, at six feet, easily spotted JaeKyung. **_"I see JaeKyung!"_** He extended his palm to where he'd seen her.

Ilana was short and therefore took his word for it, she just clung to his hand so as not to get lost in the crowd.

JaeKyung waited impatiently with the driver. **"** ** _Do you see them?"_** She couldn't wait to see Ilana again. She'd been practically living at Abigaíl's house. She couldn't get enough of Isabel and JaeWook had to be the cutest baby she'd ever met. Well, she'd never really met any babies before.

 _ **\- "Mrs. Song, I believe I see them."**_

 **** ** _\- "Oh! They're coming!"_** JaeKyung was 5'5 without her wedge sandals, 5'8 with them on. As soon as there was a clearing in the crowds she spotted them immediately. She ran out as fast as she could. Which at six months pregnant, was still impressive. _ **"Ilana!"**_

Once a Monkey always a monkey. She clung to Ilana's neck so tightly, Ilana thought she would fall. **"** ** _Unnie! I'm glad to see you too!"_**

When JaeKyung finally let go, she had tears in her eyes. She saw Ilana's concerned face. **"** ** _Gwenchana, I'm just so happy to see you, I got emotional."_** Jihoo was the next in line for a monkey hug. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah!"_**

Jihoo patted her back a little awkwardly. Ilana saw the panicked look on his face and giggled.

 **\- "** ** _Yoon Jihoo, are you taking good care of Ilana?"_** JaeKyung finally let go of Jihoo's neck.

 **** ** _\- "Deh Unnie, he's daeback!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I knew it all along!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kaja!"_** The driver took their one large suitcase and garment bag. Jihoo kept the laptops. Ilana had left a few things in Seoul and Jihoo brought a few clothes for their stay in New York, all fitting neatly in one suitcase and a garment bag.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie, how are you feeling? Nana had mentioned your morning sickness when we were on honeymoon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh that's all done with and I feel great. I'm starting to feel her move around and it's the weirdest thing. Just wait, Ilana, it's a trip! You'll crave things you never craved for and be repulsed by what you loved. WooBin had to change his cologne because she didn't like it. We changed a lot of things in the house and at the office. I rarely go to the club,"_** she pouted. **"** ** _Gwenchana because WooBin only goes around midnight when it's full swing. He stays for about an hour and comes back home. I'm usually asleep unless I'm hungry or need to use the bathroom. Oh my gosh! I've never used the bathroom so much in my life..."_**

JaeKyung rambled on and on about pregnancy life and Ilana found herself smiling. She had missed the bubbly monkey.

By the time they arrived at the hotel, JaeKyung had talked almost the entire time. Ilana mostly lay her head on Jihoo's shoulder, still a little tired from the flight. It was Jihoo that asked the question, Ilana suddenly realized, JaeKyung had not answered. **"** ** _Unnie-ah, what is her name?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Oh? I didn't tell you?"**_ _J_ aeKyung looked at them like it was their fault she hadn't told them yet. **"** ** _It's Hana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Song Hana, that's pretty,"_** Ilana said.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo! You don't know how hard it is to pick a name. Everyone has a suggestion. Hana is our first, so it's fitting."_**

 __ _ **\- "Waeyo?"**_ Ilana asked.

 **\- "** ** _Hana as in one, Sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** Ilana thought that was very cute. **"** ** _You know, GaEul didn't tell us the baby's name?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, she just found out the sex. They haven't picked one yet."_** JaeKyung answered. **_"Well, we're here. You two probably want to rest before heading over to the Kim's household."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, anae still hates to fly,"**_ Jihoo tapped Ilana's nose earning him her irritated look. She could never hold it for very long before she was smiling again.

 **** ** _\- "We'll see you for dinner tomorrow, maja?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, we have to cram so many things in before we leave,"**_ Ilana said.

 **\- "** ** _Will you go visit your friends at the hospital?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh! JaeKyung practically began to jump. Ilwoo and YuJin will be leaving to Seoul with us!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! They're planning a small wedding just before they leave; here at the club."_**

Ilana felt a little sad, that no one had told them sooner, so they could plan on attending.

JaeKyung, as if reading Ilana's mind said, **_"they just came up with the plan last week and were figuring out the details."_**

Ilana looked at Jihoo, pleadingly.

- **"** ** _Mollah, Sarang. If we came, it would be for less than twenty-four hours, could you stand to be on an airplane that soon again? We'll pray about it,"_** he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

The porters came to whisk away their luggage. They hugged JaeKyung and headed to their room.

In the room, Jihoo began to unpack their suitcases, while Ilana plopped herself stomach side down on the bed. She was still tired from the flight. It would take her another month to recover, she thought. Before she could doze back off, Jihoo snuck up on her and placed a cold bottle of water against her skin under her shirt. Ilana screamed and turned to face him.

 **\- "** ** _Drink the entire bottle and get in the shower. No falling asleep,"_** he said sternly at his irritated wife. She just looked at him between pouting and anger, so he did what any loving husband would do. He pinned her under him and claimed her lips with a fiery kiss. He ended the kiss with one more kiss on her forehead. **"** ** _Better?"_** He saw the smile tugging at her lips. **"** ** _Answer or the cold goes on your nice warm tummy."_** He was already slowly pulling up her tank top.

 **\- "** ** _Andwae, andwae! I'll drink it"_**

Jihoo got up from the bed with a satisfied smile. Keeping hydrated was a must to avoid jetlag. Normally, he wouldn't have stopped without tickling her stomach with kisses, but she was self-conscious during her monthly time and he gave her as much space as possible. Except at night, when he needed to hold her in his arms until they fell asleep. Other than that, he let her come to him when she was ready, and she always did.

Once they were clean and hydrated, they had afternoon tea at The Palm Court inside the hotel and decided to take a cab to the Conservatory Garden. They, of course, had to stop at the fountains and Jihoo took a picture of her in the rose-covered arbor. Arriving at the English Garden and the fountain of Mary and Dickon, they sat. The conservatory garden was never overly crowded, being a quiet zone.

 **\- "** ** _When you brought me here for my birthday last year, na would never have imagined a year later I'd be walking with the Lord and we'd be married."_** She wrapped her arms around him tightly. **"** ** _Like Mary and Dickon, we filled each other's void."_**

He loosed her hold on him to kiss her. **"** ** _Ani_** **,"** he said, cupping her cheek. **"** ** _Yesu filled our void."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, he gave me His love and your love when I didn't deserve it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Than it wouldn't be a gift, deh? None of us deserve His perfect love, but He gives it to us anyway. Mollah, if I'm deserving of your love, hajiman na will give anae all my love."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm..._** **,"** she was smiling to herself.

Jihoo cupped her grinning face in his hands. **"** ** _Does Anae have something to tell me?"_**

Taking a moment to fight the giggles, " _Sarang had nae heart and nae love before I even knew they were yours."_ She took his hands away and sandwiched them between hers. **_"Sarang...do you think Yesu put me on that cruise? Or would we have met some other way? I had so much hatred for my cousin at the time and was so angry at God for my life. Wae would he bless me with friends and love?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, hajiman na think He put you on a two-year journey to get to know Him. He knew anae would be stubborn and run away again. When you had nowhere else to run, then He knew you'd run to Him."_**

 **** ** _\- "That was some of the hardest weeks in my life, realizing I had nowhere to run."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Na was there once too, Sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman now, Sarang is mine and naega yours, Yesu gave us to each other."_**

They continued huddled on the bench, talking quietly, reminiscing the year they spent in New York together.

Jihoo was suddenly curious about something. ** _"Sarang...do you ever miss our life in New York?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It was a beautiful season of making new friends and learning new skills, hajiman when the season is over, the friends that are supposed to remain in your heart are still there and the skills you learned are put to use somewhere else. Na told Sarang, home is wherever you are. If Sarang tells me, we need to go back to Seoul tomorrow? Na can do that if you are by my side. Nae home and nae people in California will still be there any time na want to visit."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, ara your family is important and you're building a future for our family. For now, California is where we're supposed to be. Yesu set everything in motion for us to be together and in which location. We just need to be sensitive to when it's time to move again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Sarang, ara."_**

They remained in silence, enjoying each other's presence and the sound of the fountain. When Jihoo thought it was too quiet he looked to see Ilana's eyelids drooping. **"** ** _Sarang, it's time to go, na will not let you fall asleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara!"_** Ilana yawned as she sat up and stretched.

In the Kim household, Isabel waited impatiently for Ilana and Jihoo to arrive. ** _"Mamaaaaa! Are you sure Imo and Ajussi are here now?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Si, hija_** **** ** _(_** ** _yes daughter_** ** _),"_** Abigaíl answered.

 **\- "** ** _Mamaaaa! Why haven't they come visit yet?"_**

Abigaíl was getting frustrated, JaeWook woke her up more often than not leaving her sleep-deprived and cranky. At times she lashed out at Jaejoong and then was crying for forgiveness later.

 **\- "** ** _Kim Jaejoong! Why must you leave everything lying around?!"_** 'Everything' was one bottle that had fallen under the chair and forgotten.

 ** _\- "Jagiya, mianhae, it fell; I was going to pick it up later but forgot."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just because you've had servants your entire life doesn't give you a right to be so careless!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jagiya! Take a deep breath and calm down. You'll get JaeWook upset."_** He stood up and placed the baby in his crib. **"** ** _Yippeun, I need you to calm down."_** He kissed her forehead and cheek.

This only irritated his wife even more. **"** ** _Do you think everything can be solved with your flirting?!"_** She tore herself from her husband, picked up the discarded bottle and left in a huff.

Later she would be crying in her husband's arms for forgiveness. **_"I'm sorry; I don't know why I do that? I-I did it all myself with Isabel and-and I don't remember going crazy like that."_**

Jaejoong would wrap her in his arms until the sobbing died down and then kiss her as if he hadn't kissed her in a very long time. ** _"Jagiya, you didn't have anyone to share your feelings with. Gwenchana, cry and scream because you're tired hajiman I need you to take care of yourself too. When JaeWook is napping you need to nap. Let me take at least one of the nighttime feedings."_** Things would then go back to normal and he'd have his sweet wife back again for a short time.

Other times no amount of talking would get through those baby blues. **_"Jagiya; Isabel, JaeWook, and I are going to the park. You are staying and sleeping, doctor's orders."_** He would leave her with a cup of tea and take the kids out for at least two hours. Upon their return, he would change JaeWook's diaper and hand him to her for feeding and peace would be restored.

 **\- "** ** _Jagiya,"_** Jaejoong said to Isabel. **"** ** _Be good for Umma, Imo and Ajussi will be here soon. They promised to come in the afternoon and stay for dinner. Ajussi always keeps his promises."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arrayo,"_** Isabel said dejectedly. She suddenly brightened at an idea. _**"I'll go look through the window and wait for them!**_ _"_ She ran off.

Jaejoong sighed; at least she'd be calm for a little while. Now all he needed to do was work on Umma. She was sitting in the glider and had just fed JaeWook. **_"Jagiya, let JaeWook rest in his crib and you go lay down until Jihoo and Ilana come."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'm not tired!"**_ She protested.

 **\- "** ** _Deh!"_** He took JaeWook from her and laid him in his crib. He soon began to protest. ** _"Yah adul,"_** he shook JaeWook's tummy. His voice was gruff, and he scrunched his face at the baby. **_"Umma needs to rest and you need to do some wiggling,_** **"** JaeWook grunted and smiled at his Appa. Jaejoong turned to his wife and pulled her up from the chair, smacking her bottom, just because.

 **\- "** ** _Jaejoong!"_** She yelled at him.

It was probably best not to irritate his wife at the moment, but couldn't resist. ** _"To the bed, Agassi."_** Abigaíl protested as he pushed and pulled her to their room. He picked her up in his arms and lay her gently on the bed, climbing on after her. Cuddling her in his arms, he said: **"** ** _Jagiya needs to let go a little. Na will stay up late and take the early feedings. Accept the help; you don't have to do it all. Jagiya has me, Umma and even Esther."_**

 **** ** _\- "But I don't want to bother Eommoni and Esther and you do so much with Isabel, keeping her busy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Sylvia comes a few times a week and so does JaeKyung. They do more to entertain her than I do. Don't be so hard on her. She's been excited about Jihoo and Ilana's coming for a while now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, I don't know how to do this?_** ** _How do people handle several kids at once? I don't know if I can do this again. I…"_**

He stopped her with a kiss. He cradled her head in his arm and rubbed circles on her back, before trapping her leg with his and let his hand roam from her thigh to her hip and bottom. He knew she was overwhelmed, but there was a learning curve to everything and they'd get the hang of having two kids. **"** ** _Rest now,"_** he moved to rise from the bed, but she clung to him.

 **-** ** _"Bogoshipo."_**

He smiled; she was making an effort to learn a few words in Korean and couldn't resist her entreaties. He only had two more weeks of paternity leave and would be going back to the hospital. Although they were both home from work, he was busy taking care of Isabel and she, the baby. Alone time was almost non-existent. **"** ** _Deh jagiya,"_** he snuggled her closer and they both fell asleep within minutes.

Approximately forty minutes later, the doorbell of the Kim's residence rang.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-ssi! Ilana-ssi!"_** Esther greeted them with a smile. **"** ** _Hwangyong-hamnida (welcome)!"_** Jihoo and Ilana both bowed. **"** ** _Come to the sitting room, Oh-ssi is with JaeWook, Jaejoong-ssi and Abi-ssi are napping."_**

 **** ** _\- "Did we come at an inappropriate time?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Babies are a blessing, but Umma and Appa sometimes can get very tired. Make yourselves comfortable. Would you like anything to drink?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo, Esther-ssi,"_** Jihoo answered.

 **\- "** ** _Look, how cute that is!"_** Ilana had noticed a play mat on the floor of the sitting room and dropped to her knees for a better look.

Mrs. Oh walked in while Ilana was still on the floor. **"** ** _Ilana-yah? Taking notes, I see?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Eommoni!"_** Ilana immediately stood, embarrassed.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, dear. It makes one want to crawl in there and play as well. Ilana-yah, be a dear and hold JaeWook while I give Ilana nampyon a hug."_**

Ilana felt her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. Mrs. Oh was already dumping JaeWook into her arms. **"** ** _Eommoni!"_**

 __ _ **\- "They don't break that easily,"**_ _s_ he laughed. Ilana had no choice, but hold the baby or let him fall. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah!"_** She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. He really needed to get used to this sort of greeting. " _Let me see,"_ she looked him up and down **. "** ** _Deh, married life has made you even more handsome and Ilana even more beautiful."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Eommoni,"_** Jihoo stared at his wife, making her blush.

 **\- "** ** _The kids fell asleep; Esther was going to wake Jaejoong. Our Wookie likes to eat a lot and keeps Umma up all night."_**

Ilana was worried about dropping the baby and sat down; she couldn't tear her eyes from him.

 **\- "** ** _Store up all the peace and tranquility you can while it's just you two. It will all change when baby comes."_** She noticed Ilana looking at JaeWook with longing. **"** ** _There are blessings in every stage of marriage, don't jump ahead and enjoy the ones you have now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Eommoni,"_** Ilana blushed, wondering what her face must have looked like. She wasn't coveting the baby but was wondering what a baby of hers and Jihoo's would look like.

 **\- "** _ **Ajussi! Imo!"**_ Isabel had been distracted playing a game on her iPad and missed their arrival. Jaejoong was behind her. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo,"_** she bowed to Jihoo before throwing herself into his arms. They both laughed as she clung to his neck.

 _ **\- "Chingu-yah, eotteohke jinaeseyo?"**_ Jaejoong clapped his friend on the back since he had Isabel in his arms.

 **-** ** _"Jaljinaeyo, orenmanida (long time no see)._**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

Isabel was looking not too happy that the baby was in Ilana's lap. Ilana thankfully caught a glimpse of Isabel's brooding look. _**"Wookie-yah, do you want to go with Appa while I say hello to Noona?"**_ She cooed at JaeWook who responded with an adorable smile. **"** ** _Ha!_** ** _¡Coqueto como su padre (_** ** _flirt, just like your Father_** ** _)!_** ** _"_**

Isabel giggled, while Jaejoong answered. **"What can I say,"** he shrugged. **"** ** _Lord willing he won't be a troublemaker like Appa."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, there is only one Jaejoong in this world,"_** Mrs. Oh made everyone laugh.

 **\- "** ** _Hola preciosa muñeca (_** ** _Hello precious dol_** ** _l_** ** _)?_** ** _No me das un abrazo_** ** _(_** ** _Won't you give me a hug_** ** _)_** ** _?"_** Isabel scrambled off Jihoo to go for her hug from Ilana. _**"Ah, there is something for you on the table."**_

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_** She immediately picked the pink bag, as the other was blue. Ripping out the tissue paper, she took out an American Girl 'Doll School' teacher's kit. **"** ** _Choahyo! Kansamnida!"_** Isabel wrapped her arms around Ilana first, then Jihoo.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo!"_** Jihoo said.

Isabel was immediately quiet as she dove into the book, Jaejoong knew that a request for a new doll would be forthcoming. ** _"_** ** _Abigaíl_** **** ** _is still napping, I hope you don't mind?"_** Jaejoong said.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, Let her sleep!"_** Ilana said: **_"I came to see my cute little dolly,"_** she wrapped her arm around Isabel **"...** ** _and that handsome young man you have there."_**

 **** ** _\- "How has my favorite patient been?"_** Jaejoong teased Ilana.

 **-** ** _"Your most stubborn patient?"_** Ilana laughed as Jaejoong moved his head around considering her statement. **"** ** _Gwenchana, hyeongbu, gwenchana, praise God."_** Ilana caught Jihoo's eyes and smiled.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, praise God! So many blessings for our young people who trust in him,"_** Mrs. Oh said.

 **\- "** ** _What are your plans for tomorrow?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We plan on liquidating Ilana's storage unit,"_** Jihoo said. **"** ** _We've sold a few things online, already and are meeting the people to pick them up tomorrow. Anything leftover, we'll either donate or ship back to California."_**

 **** ** _\- "We'll also be having lunch with SungRyung Noona and the gang and dinner with WooBin and JaeKyung."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm afraid this is a whirlwind visit_** **,"** Jihoo said. **"** ** _We've been away too long already."_**

Jihoo and Ilana spoke readily about their work. Both were very happy with what they were doing. Caught up in conversation and JaeWook and Isabel, the time had flown by and JaeWook began to fuss. **"** ** _No, no baby?"_** Ilana tried to distract him with one of the toys from the play mat.

Isabel, despite occasional bouts of jealousy, was becoming quite the expert. _**"Oh, oh, appa, Wookie begopayo."**_ She could see his little mouth wanting to suck.

 ** _\- "I'll take him to Umma, he had a bottle last. Jamsimanyo."_**

Jaejoong found his wife already getting up, her breasts were starting to ache, letting her know her baby's feeding time was past due. ** _"Jihoo and Ilana are downstairs, but they said not to rush on their account."_** JaeWook was already howling, making Abigaíl's breast ache even more. She couldn't undo her shirt and bra fast enough for him. Once Wookie found what he wanted, both Mom and baby sighed in relief.

Abigaíl closed her eyes as the ache began to ease. _**"Why didn't you wake me up?"**_

 **-** ** _"Because you needed sleep,"_** he kissed her over her son's head. **_"Do you feel better?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, yeobo, thank you,"_** Abigaíl smiled up at him.

 ** _\- "Adul has been flirting with Imo."_**

 **** ** _\- "I believe it, you little flirt,"_** she kissed the top of JaeWook's head. Mom and Dad laughed as he stopped and looked right at her as if saying Umma. I'm busy'.

Once JaeWook had had his fill, Jaejoong changed his diaper, while Abigaíl pumped the milk from the breast he didn't touch so she didn't explode. Her nursing pad was already wet.

Thirty minutes later they were downstairs with a happy baby, whose belly was full and bottom clean. At least for a little while. Abigaíl and Ilana lost no time hugging each other and weeping, making their husband's shake their heads.

 **-** _ **"I can't help it!"**_ Ilana pouted. ** _"Up until two and a half years ago, I never cried."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na wouldn't change a thing,"_** Jihoo had also greeted Abigaíl and was still standing. He wrapped Ilana in a back hug.

 ** _\- "Yeobo! Aren't they cute?"_** Abigaíl said.

 ** _\- "Anieyo, this one is cute,"_** Ilana shook a tiny foot.

 **-** ** _"What about me?"_** Isabel cried out.

 **\- "** ** _Hmm, someone is sounding like her Appa,"_** Ilana teased. **"** ** _Isabel is yippeun, not just cute."_** The child giggled.

 **\- "** ** _Chica, do you want to see JaeWook's room?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Of course!"_**

Ilana, Abigaíl, and Isabel went back upstairs to see the room. The grey, blue and white combination was different and stylish. _**"I didn't like the idea at first,**_ _"_ Abigaíl said. ** _"I gave in because it was Eommoni and Isabel decorating. Isabel picked out the white and dark blue, while Eommoni picked out the grey. As I saw it come together and added a few of my own touches, I really like it. It's peaceful to come in here with Wookie and nurse him or come in to get him to take a nap."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's very pretty; Eommoni and Isabel have good taste. I should hire them."_**

Abigaíl laughed **.** ** _"They'll take over everything. I still can't believe you own a huge company and yet, you're you."_**

Now Ilana laughed, **_"I've always been me. I thank the Lord for the transformation he has done in me, so…maybe I really am someone different. The old me didn't know what it was to have hope and even if Jihoo's friendship and then love brought me so much joy I was always afraid to lose it. So, I left before he could wake up from his dream and realize I wasn't worth it."_**

 **** ** _\- "But the Lord told you otherwise, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, you wouldn't believe everything I went through when I left him in Barcelona last year. Had I not let the Lord take me out of that pit, I wouldn't be here today. But He knew I had to completely fall into the pit with no way out before my stubborn self would reach out to him."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's usually how it works,"_** Abigaíl smiled at her friend. **_"So, do Jihoo and you want kids right away?"_**

Ilana nodded a little shyly, _"_ _ **Jihoo's been dreaming of a little girl since before we were married. He said that's how God promised him I'd be back."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ugh! That's so amazing!"_** Abigaíl's eyes began to water.

 **** ** _\- "Chica?!"_** Ilana jumped in alarm, to get a tissue.

 **** ** _\- "I'm sorry. During pregnancy and after, your emotions are all over the place."_**

Isabel had been straightening her own room to show Ilana, _ **"Imo! Come see my room?"**_ She was already pulling Ilana by the hand.

Mrs. Oh had left on the pretext of checking on dinner so that the two men had privacy. The baby was napping and wouldn't disturb them for at least another hour. _**"How's married life?"**_ Jaejoong asked.

Jihoo grinned, ** _"sometimes difficult, most times wonderful."_**

 **** ** _\- "Communication is good?"_** Jaejoong was talking like a church elder or concerned parent, Jihoo was amused.

 **\- "** ** _Deh,"_** he thought of their first fight and the morning they left Seoul. **_"We're learning as we go along."_**

 __ _ **\- "First fight?"**_ Jaejoong was grinning, taking advantage that his friend was much more open now than he used to be.

 **** ** _\- "I'm not telling you anything."_**

Jaejoong laughed, **"** ** _I'll take that as a yes?"_** Jihoo wasn't betraying anything, but Jaejoong knew that had been the case. **_"And she won. What about having kids?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah! What is this, an interrogation?'_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Come on you know you miss me?"_**

Jihoo's face clearly said, 'not really'. **"** ** _She's getting impatient,"_** he sighed. **"** ** _We've talked it over a few times and she'll be okay for a little while and then start worrying again."_**

 **** ** _\- "You two okay in_** **that** ** _area?"_** Jihoo glared at him. **_"Arraso, arraso! I'll stop. It's just too quiet without you."_** A funny statement to make, but he missed his friend, confidant, and colleague. **"** ** _Thankfully, I have Edgar to talk to and some of the other men from Church."_**

 **** ** _\- "How is having a newborn?"_** It was Jihoo's turn to interrogate.

 _-_ _ **"I'd say equal time difficult and wonderful,"**_ he used the same words Jihoo used. **"** ** _Sometimes Isabel gets jealous and wines because no one is paying attention to her. But she really loves her dongsaeng, it's just balancing them both."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana and I will probably be asking you for pointers one day,"_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah! Be ready for the mood swings, during and after pregnancy; that much I can tell you now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Noted."_**

Over dinner, the couples laughed as they reminisced their days at the hospital together. After dinner, they were entertained watching the baby during his tummy time exercises. He had graciously changed into one some cute onesies Jihoo and Ilana had brought him. Isabel was sprawled out on the floor, but Ilana wore a dress and could only kneel next to the little girl. Ilana couldn't get enough of the baby even though he fussed and complained about his tummy time. Had she been appropriately dressed there was no doubt, she too would be sprawled out on the floor just like Isabel.

* * *

 ** _July 20, 2015_**

After emptying out the storage unit, they dressed and readied themselves for lunch. Jaejoong, Abigaíl, JaeWook, and Isabel were also joining them, making it one big happy reunion. SungRyung greeted them with her usual fanfare. _"Ah, my dears! You're glowing, to be a newlywed again, always smiling. I miss all of you, really. But I couldn't be happier why you're missing._ _Abigaíl is beautiful, she doesn't even look like she had a baby not even a month ago."_

 **** ** _\- "Unnie! Yes, I do!"_**

 **** ** _\- "No, she doesn't,"_** Jaejoong gave her lips a peck.

 **-** ** _"Some things haven't changed,"_** ShiYoon said.

- **"** ** _ShiYoon-ssi, just wait until DokMi and you have a baby."_**

 **** ** _\- "He'd be so cute!"_** Uee said.

 **\- "** ** _YuJin-ah, your dream is really coming true."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, and I'm getting married on top of it!"_**

 __ _ **\- "And moving to Seoul!"**_ Shancai said.

 **\- "** ** _Who's moving to Japan and getting married?"_**

Shancai grinned, while Abigaíl and Ilana looked at each other. Evidently this was new. ** _"Really?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Really,"_** she showed everyone her ring. **"** ** _I'll be going back to the tourism business and working in_** ** _Hua Ze Lei's company."_**

 __ _ **\- "Congratulations!"**_ Ilana and Abigaíl took turns hugging their coworker.

- ** _"All my kids are leaving, and the Lord is bringing me new ones. I've been honored to a part of all your lives,"_** SungRyung said. _ **"All I have left is my namdongsaeng,"**_ she teased ShiYoon. **"** ** _I don't think it will be long before you're following your Sunbae-deul and living your dreams."_**

 **** ** _\- "I hope so, it'll be boring without all of you."_** The women were like sisters to him and he would miss them all.

SungRyung smiled at her group. This had to be her most favorite group. The conversation had moved on to Uee's wedding. **_"Chincha, we're just going to have a small luncheon at Club Eden on Saturday. Gwenchana, Jihoo, Ilana, I know you won't be able to come on such short notice"_**

The two looked at each other. Like Jihoo said, they would have to come and leave the same day. Not impossible, but Ilana would not have her land legs back from their current trip, before turning around and flying to New York and back in one day. Also, he wouldn't feel right not being on call, when he just returned. _**"At the moment, I can't see that we can make it,"**_ Jihoo said with regret. _ **"If there is a way, then we will definitely come."**_

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana! I'll expect you to come to Seoul for our wedding there. We'll plan it for when you guys are in town, deh?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh!"**_ Ilana smiled. She wouldn't want to miss the wedding of one of her friends.

JaeWook was passed around by his Aunt's like a hot potato and Isabel charmed them in between. They would all be walking different roads soon, but friends of the heart were never far away.

After lunch, Jihoo and Ilana passed the time in the Children's hospital. Ilana saw some of the same faces, still undergoing their treatment. They were overjoyed to see her. She'd sent letters and a few gifts since she was gone, but they had a special place in her heart and in her prayers. She met some new faces and greeted them with a warm smile. Jihoo played the little piano she had sent them last year, imitating Schroeder from the Peanuts comic strip. The kids were delighted and so was the staff. Ilana asked about some of the faces she didn't see. Most were praise reports; they'd finished their treatment and were doing well in remission. There was only one child that Grace, the head nurse, didn't want to talk about. Ilana immediately sensed the change in her. **_"Grace, what is it?"_** Then she realized, Grace hadn't mentioned Manse, the little boy she'd become so attached to. ** _"Oh God…no, Grace, what about Manse?"_** ******_\- "I'm sorry. It wasn't that long ago, he was no longer responding to treatment."_** Grace didn't need to say any more; the tears came pouring down Ilana's face and Jihoo held her closely. He knew that little boy had been a light in Ilana's otherwise dark world. Grace had given them the contact information for the child's family and Jihoo called them and to offer condolences on behalf of him and Ilana. There was not really time to visit and the family might feel awkward since they never met Ilana. Jihoo ordered a plant and a box of fruit to be sent to their home. Instead of having dinner at the club, Jihoo asked WooBin if they could just spend time with them at their home. Since Ilana was not up for a boisterous evening and they would have to leave early for the airport in the morning. ******_\- "Ah jagi, I'm so sorry to hear that,"_** JaeKyung hugged Ilana after they told her what they'd found out. ******_\- "Gwenchana, he left his mark on the earth. He was so bright, and he had such an amazing faith. He told me often that he prayed for me. Perhaps he was the one to tell Jesus, 'You need to do something about her'."_** She laughed. ** _"He served the Lord well and now has many crowns in heaven."_** ******_\- "Are you guys ready for the move,"_** Jihoo asked. ******_\- "Deh, anything that we want to take with us, has already been sent. Hana doesn't own anything yet."_** WooBin said. **\- "** ** _She will soon enough, Appa is going to spoil her rotten, de?"_** Ilana said. **_\- "Ani, our princess is going to be tough."_** Jihoo and Ilana smiled at each other. That remained to be seen. ******_\- "I'm excited about being with JanDi and GaEul again,"_** JaeKyung said. ******_\- "Meaning she can't wait to go baby shopping with them,"_** WooBin said. ******_\- "Ah, deh!"_** Ilana agreed. ******_\- "What did you think of our little Wookie? Isn't he the cutest?"_** JaeKyung gushed. ******_\- "Wait till Hana is born, we'll make a cute little prince too,"_** WooBin said to his wife and proceeded to exchange endearing kisses and honied words unfit for a Mafia Prince to utter. ******_\- "Ahhh!"_** Ilana covered her face. ** _"Too much you two!"_** They continued talking about family for a little longer as they were in that phase of their lives. Inevitably the topic moved onto business. **_"Yah, Ilana-yah, once we move back to Seoul, you'll let J.K. Group invest in ILC Group-Seoul, maja."_** ******_\- "Anieyo, gwenchanayo, you have your own interests to look after. Don't feel obligated to invest with us."_** ******_\- "Micheosso! It's a sound investment! Remember? We know what you're capable of."_** ******_\- "Jeongmal? It's just, Na don't want the other investors feeling threatened."_** ******_\- "Yo girl,"_** WooBin said. ** _"What are chingu for?'_** ******_\- "Hmm…where have I heard that speech from?"_** She smiled at her husband. " ** _I'll think about it; I promise. We have the right number of investors and amount of capital we need at the moment. Besides, I'm WooBin's competition."_** ******_\- "So is Gu JunPyo,"_** WooBin shrugged **.** ** _"There's enough of the market to go around."_** Ilana looked at Jihoo, she'd certainly have to be in prayer about this. Her parents and their friends all went into business together, her husband and his friends all invested in each other's businesses. Why did she feel the need to do this on her own or was it her own stubborn pride? **_"Unnie? Will you miss New York?"_** ******_\- "Anieyo…I was never really happy here. Though being with WooBin has made it bearable."_** She couldn't resist nipping at her husband's lips. Jihoo grinned; his friends hadn't changed. **_"Should we get going?"_** ******_\- "Anieyo! Let's have dessert! I want to go out. Eeliwah (Come on)!"_** The couples went out for cheesecake and enjoyed their last time together in New York for the foreseeable future. Jihoo and WooBin had both ordered wine and JaeKyung and Ilana had ordered sparkling tea. ******_\- "Let's toast!"_** JaeKyung said. ******_\- "Arraso,"_** WooBin agreed. ******_\- "Sarang!"_** Ilana said. ******_\- "Chingu,"_** Jihoo said. ******_\- "Family!"_** JaeKyung contributed. ******_\- "New chapters!"_** WooBin added. _\- "Gunbae!"_ Jihoo and Ilana had their nightly prayer time, together. They had much to be thankful for and much to lift up as well: their friends and families, the hospital kids, and all the other patients. After getting ready for bed, Ilana snuggled next to Jihoo as was their pre-sleep ritual. ** _"Sarang..."_** ******_\- "Mmm?"_** He ran his hand through her hair. ******_\- "I won't worry about getting pregnant anymore."_** ******_\- "Oh?"_** ******_\- "Deh…I asked the Lord to forgive me for not trusting in him and not letting you lead me in this. If you say she'll come; then she will. Na will be like Hannah, in the Bible and pray that it be his will to give me a child."_** ******_\- "What brought this on?"_** ******_\- "Mollah? Holding JaeWook, I was scared at first, but then something just clicked, and it was like the Lord was telling me, 'see? You'll do just fine when yours comes'. It's not like I wanted JaeWook for myself, but I was trying to imagine our baby and it was almost like I could see myself holding her. I don't know if I was just imagining things, but it felt right."_** Jihoo lifted her on top of him and kissed her without restraint. _ **"Sarang, ja (sleep),"**_ he said, laying her back down on his chest after ending the kiss. He liked to feel her heart beating against his. **_"We have an early flight tomorrow. We'll start working on that prayer later this week when your period is over."_** ******_\- "Jihoo!"_** Ilana lifted her head to smack him in the chest. ******_\- "Anae, saranghae,"_** he kissed her again lightly. ******_\- "Nado saranghae,"_** Ilana said once she had snuggled back into position.

* * *

 ** _Super long, mianhae!_**


	105. Baby Talk and Dreams

**_August 14, 2015_**

No sooner did Jihoo and Ilana return from New York and Seoul, Jihoo was told he'd be sent to Cange, in Haiti. Their Sociomedical Complex needed a pulmonologist to assist in the chronic disease center. Teams from several of their hospitals were sent every year. Juan Carlos was also one of the Doctor's that would be going. Surprisingly, Suzy was also asked to go. She only had two semesters left to earn her Nurse Practitioner in women's health title. This was a good opportunity for her to work in a different environment.

This is how on a Friday night, when everyone should be resting from the long work week, Brendon, Ilana, Gloria and JungMin found themselves at the airport, waiting for a flight that was over thirty minutes late.

 **\- "** ** _Aish! Yeoja! Why aren't you answering your text messages?"_** JungMin complained to his cell phone.

 **\- "** ** _Jebu-ah (younger sister's husband), they're probably close to landing and can't turn on their phone's yet."_** Ilana laughed at him.

\- **"** ** _Cheohyeong-ah (Wife's older sister), have you not been checking your phone every five minutes for the last hour?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo? I didn't realize,"_** Ilana played dumb, not wanting to endure one of JungMin's teasing sessions. She knew full well she'd been checking the time and flight status constantly and just like him, becoming irritated when the status didn't change. At least Ilana was a little quieter about it.

 **\- "** ** _Just wait until you two have been married as long as Juan Carlos and I, one week will be like a vacation,"_** Gloria teased them.

 **\- "** ** _Mentirosa_** **** ** _(_** ** _Liar_** ** _)…!"_** Ilana countered. **"** ** _Who didn't know what to do with herself Sunday afternoon?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah deh…"_** JungMin joined in. **_"And didn't Noona come_** **all** ** _the way to the office to invite us to have dinner with her and the boys a few days ago?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Well…I thought you two might enjoy the distraction. You've been working so hard. Jihoo and Suzy were going to find their spouses pale from lack of sun and dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep. Although, Ilana still has the dark circles…"_**

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo and Ilana both have had dark circles,"_** JungMin said _._ _ **"If I didn't know they've both been overworking like me, I'd be wondering what they were doing all night."**_

 **** ** _\- "Park JungMin!"_**

 **\- "** ** _Didn't little Memo let it slip Mama was sleeping in his room?"_** Brendon just had to jump into the fray.

- **"** ** _Our bed is too big when Juan Carlos isn't hogging all of it. Oh! Nana did tell me you refused to let her change the bed sheets until today."_**

Ilana didn't have an immediate comeback for that one. Truthfully, she was also sleeping in the pajamas he'd worn the night before he left. Since she was up at four to call Mina before she slept, she gathered the sheets and the pajamas and started a wash. Nana would take them from the dryer, later, with a grin on her face. **"** ** _There was no hurry…"_**

They continued laughing and teasing each other with Brendon instigating things as much as possible. If anyone would have asked him a year ago, he would have said there was no way Ilana would find love and be happily married or that she'd be with Gloria, waiting to receive Juan Carlos at the airport.

The time passed, and the group was so caught up with each other, none noticed the arrival of those they were waiting for.

 **\- "** ** _Chinchayo_** **?"** Suzy said. **"** ** _They're supposed to be waiting for us and they aren't even looking this way."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mmm, we did land over a half-hour late. I think Suzy nampyon was bored."**_ Jihoo thought his wife's back was the loveliest vision he'd seen all week and couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her and feel her lips under his. But, he decided to hold back and tease her for a little bit.

JungMin finally remembered to check the flight status and saw the plane had landed about twenty minutes ago. He looked up and suddenly took off running, leaving the rest of the party to wonder what had happened.

 **\- "** ** _M...!"_** Suzy didn't even get a chance to speak before JungMin caught her up in his arms and captured her lips without warning.

 **\- "** _ **Gloria!"**_ Juan Carlos greeted his wife in a more dignified manner; embracing her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips, then on the cheek.

 **\- "** ** _Como te fue, cariño_** ** _(How did it go, dear_** ** _)?"_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Muy bien_** ** _(_** ** _Very good_** ** _)."_**

JungMin had finally let Suzy go and Ilana waited patiently for Jihoo to show up. **"G** ** _uys? Where's Jihoo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, he was right behind us?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I think there was an issue with is luggage, right Mrs. Park?"_**

 **** ** _\- "But didn't he...?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yes, but it wasn't his luggage, you didn't hear him?"_** Jihoo had told Juan Carlos to stall Ilana.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo?"_**

Ilana's phone rang. **"** ** _It's Jihoo!"_** She told the others. **"** ** _Yeobosayo? Sarang?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae, Sarang...go without me. It's late and I'll be a while."_** Jihoo was already walking quickly to the Tom Bradley terminal. He remembered seeing a flower shop, there.

- **"** ** _Anieyo! We'll wait for you!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, it's not fair to Juan Carlos and Suzy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang...don't protest. Na will see you at home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal?"_** Ilana was completely saddened. She had worn a white shirt dress he had bought her, ballerina flats and even in the Los Angeles heat, she wore her hair down.

 **\- "** ** _Saranghae. I'll be right behind you. Are you wearing the new dress I bought you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh...,_** **"** she sulked. **"** ** _How did you guess?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I have an IPS (Ilana Positioning System)?"_**

Ilana was so upset, she didn't realize he'd just used the same line she had given him almost a year ago. **"** ** _Mworago?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I have to go, I'll see you at home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

Jihoo heard the disappointment in her voice and although he felt slightly guilty, he wanted to surprise her.

\- " _What did he say?_ " Suzy asked.

\- " _To go on without him."_

 **** ** _\- "Why don't you stay with him?_** **"** Gloria asked.

 **\- "** ** _He doesn't want me to. He said he should be right behind us."_**

 __ _ **\- "I'd be selfish and make anae wait with me,**_ _"_ JungMin said.

 **\- "** ** _You'd be throwing a tantrum if someone took your bag,"_** Suzy said. **"** ** _I'd have to stay to keep you from being arrested."_**

 __ _ **\- "Majayo!"**_ That picture made Ilana smile a little, but still, she'd rather stay.

 **\- "** ** _Well, let's get going,_** **"** Brendon said. ** _"I'll get the car, meet me at the curb."_**

As Brendon reached the car, his phone alerted him to a message.

 **Jihoo** : _Wait for me in front of the Tom Bradley terminal. Don't tell Ilana! I'll text you back._

Jihoo hadn't arrived at his destination. He knew the shops stayed open late. It would be eleven-thirty by the time he got to that part of the airport.

Brendon laughed. His boss was going kill her husband, he had seen the way her face fell when Jihoo told her to go on without her.

When everyone had piled into the van, Brendon stalled by meticulously arranging and re-arranging the luggage in the cargo area. His phone finally buzzed again, and he closed the hatch.

 **Jihoo** : _Making my way to the exit._

Jihoo caught the store clerk just before she closed. While he knew what he wanted, he was quite certain he wouldn't find it. He decided he'd buy her the most uncommon flower he could find. His smile lit his face and he thanked God for his provisioning. There before him was one burgundy rose. _"I'll take this one."_

Ilana was tired. She let the couples take the bench seats and she took one of the captain chairs. She didn't know what Brendon was doing or why he was taking so long but since she'd risen so early and had been working so much and, often late, she was wiped out. Putting her earphones in place, and turning on her music, she closed her eyes trying to relax.

No one was paying attention to where or how Brendon was driving. He was driving much slower than the posted speed limit and had circled the airport. Ilana was already falling asleep; a headache was trying to creep up on her. The others chatted amongst themselves quietly.

 **\- "** ** _I need to check something in the back really quick, guys,"_** Brendon stopped the car and got out.

Ilana was more asleep than awake and was oblivious to it all.

 **\- "** ** _Kansamnida!"_** Jihoo mouthed to Brendon as they loaded his luggage quickly.

Suzy and Min were in the very back row and she looked behind her to see what was going on. **"** ** _Oh!"_** She inadvertently let out a gasp. Brendon and Jihoo had already closed the hatch, but not before she saw the rose in Jihoo's hand.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana?"_** JungMin asked. He too was getting drowsy. The adrenaline rush of having his wife by his side again was beginning to wear off. It would pick back up again later.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, yeobo. I was dozing off and felt like I was falling."_**

 **** ** _\- "Eeliwah (Come here), lay your head in my lap."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't think that's legal."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, you're still wearing a seatbelt."_**

Suzy grinned as she happily obliged.

 **\- "** ** _You know your wife is going to kill you. You didn't see the disappointment on her face."_**

 __ _ **\- "I heard it,"**_ Jihoo smiled a little guilty. **"** ** _She'll forgive me,"_** he held up the rose.

Brendon shook his head. **"** ** _Alright, let's go. It's late."_**

Jihoo opened the right-side passenger door at the same time Brendon opened his.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!"_** JungMin said.

 **\- "** ** _You made it! You're dead,"_** Juan Carlos said.

It appeared as if Gloria and Suzy had fallen asleep, but Suzy smiled, hearing everything.

Jihoo ignored the guys and grinned as he saw his wife also with her eyes closed. He removed the earphones and placed the rose on her lap. **"** _ **Sarang, my burgundy rose,"**_ he tucked her hair behind her ear and scanned her up and down. She'd dressed and worn her hair to please him. He'd missed her so much and here she was asleep. **"** ** _Sarang, wake up,_** **"** he was rubbing her hand in his.

Ilana thought she heard Jihoo. Her eyes felt heavy as she tried opening them. The noise of her hand hitting cellophane on her lap startled her awake. That and her other hand was trapped. Before she panicked, she realized they were still in the van. Her brain hadn't registered Jihoo's presence yet.

Jihoo continued to rub her hand with his until her head was clear enough to notice him right next to her. **"** ** _Sarang...?"_** She said sleepily.

 **\- "** ** _Bogoshipatso."_**

 __ _ **\- "Why are we still in the van?"**_ She said, gaining a little more consciousness.

 **\- "** ** _Na wanted to surprise you."_**

 __ _ **\- "Surprise me?**_ _"_ She remembered the sound she'd heard when she woke. Looking down to her lap, she smelled the rose before her eyes locked on their target. Turning the light on above her seat, she saw it was a burgundy rose.

- **"** ** _Gomawo_** **,"** she smiled, forgetting for a minute how sad she'd been just moments earlier. **"** ** _Sarang!"_** She realized she'd been played. **"** ** _You can't leave for a week and then decide to make me wait an hour longer to see you!"_**

The men were chuckling as Ilana began to come to her senses.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Sarang, mianhae. I saw you from behind, nomu yippeun, na wanted to do something for my unconscious beauty."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yoon Jihoo knows I don't like surprises."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang just doesn't have patience,"_** he took her hand again and kissed it.

 **\- "** ** _Nampyon is not getting off that easy, I was very upset, and you wouldn't even let me stay with you."_**

 __ _ **\- "Saranghae, even when you're angry."**_ He still had her hand in his.

 **-** ** _"I'm not talking to you,_** **"** she looked for her phone.

Jihoo realized what she was looking for and handed her phone and earphones. Starting her music and putting in her earphones she glared at him and stuck her tongue out before lying back with eyes closed. Jihoo saw the slight smile on her face and laid his own head against the headrest. **"** ** _Disrespectful anae,"_** he said with a smile of his own.

Ilana had the feeling of floating sometime later and woke up on Jihoo's back as they were just entering their room. Joy let out a ' _why are you home so late?_ ' meow as Jihoo set Ilana gently down on the bed. **"** ** _Goyangi, shh!"_** Jihoo told her sternly, yet scratched her ears. The cat began to purr and climb over Ilana to get to Jihoo.

Ilana began to pet the cat, sleepily. **"** ** _Appa bogoshipoyo?"_** She asked the cat. " ** _Nado nampyon bogoshipatso."_**

Jihoo leaned in for a slow and tender kiss. He'd missed his wife terribly and longed to not only feel her lips but her entire body. Even if it was just to wrap his arms around her as they slept. Joy remained on top of Ilana's chest staring at the couple wondering when they would stop grooming each other (in the eyes of the cat) and go to sleep.

Across the property, toward the back, in the little cottage, JungMin had also piggybacked his sleeping wife to their room. The problem was his wife wore her favorite denim shorts and long sleeveless tee. As he felt her bare legs in his hands, he remembered it had been a week since he'd seen or felt those legs or had those legs wrapped around him while making love to her. He placed her gently on the bed but feeling naughty, he removed her sneakers and began tickling her legs with his lips, teeth, and tongue. He systematically worked his way up her body until she began to wake back up. **"** ** _JungMin?"_** Suzy woke to her husband running his tongue over her stomach and his hand deftly unbuttoning her shorts.

 **\- "** ** _Jagiya, bogoshipatso,"_** he said before his mouth captured her lips.

 **\- "** ** _Nado_** **,"** she said in between kisses. Things escalated from there and soon clothes began to fly. Their lips separated only enough to remove clothing.

 **\- "** ** _Jagiya! I can't hold back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't."_** Suzy began to tease him a little before he straddled her on top of him and quenched their mutual hunger.

Jihoo ended the kiss and gazed intently at his wife, caressing her cheek with his thumb. **"** ** _Pigonhaeyo (I'm tired), it's been a long week. Yesu knows nomu bogoshipatso."_** He gave her a teasing kiss. There was no way he'd last making love to her tonight. He'd made a vow that he would never take her hurriedly or selfishly. If he couldn't take his time and love her completely, then he wouldn't take her at all. It meant their lovemaking had to be carefully planned, but the reward was worth it. **"** ** _Sarang, wait for me while I take a quick shower."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani!"_** Clinging to his neck, she nibbled at his lips, making Joy leave for a more stable bed. She wanted him next to her; to feel his arms around her; wanting to bury herself in his broad chest and inhale his scent.

Jihoo smiled. **"** ** _Five minutes...I promise. Na_** ** _won't be able to sleep if I don't shower."_** He kissed her once more and playfully bit her pouting lip while removing her hold on him.

Ilana sighed at her retreating husband; she needed to get ready for bed as well. She washed her face, changed into one of his favorite nightgowns and brushed her teeth in the time it took Jihoo to shower, dress and dry his hair. Ilana was setting the rose in a vase when her husband took her by the hand.

 **\- "** ** _Kaja,"_** he led her back to the bed. Joy had moved to her cozy cave bed, while her human pillows were away.

After climbing into bed and setting the rose on her nightstand, Ilana moved to lay half on top of Jihoo, with her head on his chest. Jihoo rested one hand on her back, while the other ran his fingers through her hair and tickled the back of her neck. " ** _Na have been wanting to hold you in my arms since the day I left. Na don't ever want to be apart like that again."_** Even as he said it, he knew the likelihood of them having to be apart for business from time to time was very high.

 **\- "** _ **Annchoah being without you."**_ With eyes closed, she reached up and traced a cheekbone with her fingertip, then moved to his brow, then down his nose to his lips.

Jihoo captured the finger playfully between his teeth. She was grinning widely. He moved one of his hands and took her mischievous fingers in it. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and brushed them against it a few times.

Untangling her hand from his, she propped herself up slightly and fit her lips with his. Remnants of the minty toothpaste on his lips gave hers a not unpleasant tingling sensation. He matched her unhurried pace, letting them linger in the kiss, savoring its sweetness, burying his hands in her hair. Smiling, she ended the kiss and unconsciously licked her lips wondering if they too tasted like toothpaste. Immediately embarrassed, she buried her face in his neck and nipped at the sensitive flesh there. She took in her fill of his scent that had begun to fade from his pajamas. Moving from his neck to his collarbone, she ran her hand up and down his arm and the felt the solid chest under her. She ran her lips across his shirt, along his chest, and placed a few light kisses on his much-toned abs.

Jihoo held his breath as she was getting a little too close to his sensitive area. Everything was perfect, but Ilana sat up abruptly. **"** ** _Sarang?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Off with this…"_** she demanded he remove his shirt and was already pulling it up.

 **\- "** ** _Wae?"_** He chuckled as he obliged his wife. Having spent the week in the dormitory for visiting Doctor's he'd always worn a shirt to bed. Not to mention, it helped to keep him comfortable as he slept in the extremely humid conditions. It had become part of his routine and hadn't thought twice about throwing a shirt on.

Ilana smiled as the shirt flew somewhere, other than on her husband. She straightened herself against him again and laid her cheek against the warmth of his skin. In the briefest of moments, she was comforted by the feel of him under her and his delicious scent; her eyelids began to get very heavy. It had to be about one A.M. Managing to lift her head for a second, she gave a quick kiss on his chest and settled back in. **"** ** _Saranghae, jalja."_** She closed her eyes.

 **\- "** ** _Paboya,"_** Jihoo said affectionately. He ran his thumb across her cheek. He too was tired and could feel the tiredness begin to overwhelm him, but he just couldn't resist the following: " _Sarang?"_ She didn't immediately respond. **"** ** _Sarang?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm?"_** She mumbled sleepily.

 **-** ** _"Na don't think it's fair; Na have to sleep without a shirt and Sarang doesn't?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm?"_** Her sleep-deprived brain couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Jihoo slid her off him and Ilana cracked her eyes open, still trying to comprehend. He was grinning down at her. **"** ** _If nae shirt must come off, so does nae sarang's nightgown."_**

 **** ** _\- "Huh?"_** Jihoo was already slowly bringing her nightgown up, rubbing his hands up her thighs as he went. **"** ** _Jihoo?"_**

He kissed her flat stomach and continued moving upwards along with gown. He gave her a peck on the lips before pulling the gown over her head and discarding it along with his shirt. She blinked up at him, not understanding what she was supposed to do. He saw the goosebumps on her arms and covered her once again. **"** ** _Jalja_** **,"** he said turning her away from him, so he could spoon her against him. He didn't have to see her red face to know it was there.

* * *

 ** _August 15, 2015_**

It was very late by the time Ilana's eyes began to open. All was quiet, and she could hear Jihoo's soft breathing on one side and Joy's running motor on the other side. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut wanting more sleep. But her brain decided to wake up and start thinking of all the things that needed to be done within the company. She had to get Mina and TaeYoung more help, now. She was working on her management responsibilities and being the backbone of their team in Los Angeles as well as helping Mina with marketing. Most of the time, they left the office alone to visit clients. She would have to start with a full-time administrator; currently, all calls were forwarded to Mina's cell phone and she either forwarded them to TaeYoung, their newest staff member or kept them for herself. She was hoping not to have to spend any more money until next year, but they were growing and needed to staff according to the need. Ilana sighed; she hadn't really had a day off since they came back. JungMin was busy getting ready for construction to begin on the new mall in Buena Park that had as one if it's partners, YG Entertainment. He was also working with their representative in Peru, helping him to tap into the Korean market in that country. Ilana knew JungMin would have to fly out soon, whether she went with him or Antonio did, was the question. Ilana was about to give herself a headache first thing in the morning (not realizing it was almost eleven A.M), she brought her palms to the side of her head. Smiling, she turned to face Jihoo. Feeling the sheet slide against her skin, she blushed remembering that he had removed her gown before sleeping. Tucking the bedsheet firmly around her chest, she cast all thoughts of work aside and gazed intently at her husband who was sleeping on his stomach. It was only the weekends and sometimes not even then that she could wake and study him at her leisure. **"** ** _Joy-ah,"_** she whispered, **"** _ **let's wake up Appa.**_ _"_ No matter how carefully Ilana rose onto her elbow, Joy left for more stable ground. She most likely knew that once they were awake, she would no longer be able to sleep. Her fingers indulged her husband silky clean dirty blond mane. During the day, he always had product in it, so only at night once the product was either washed away or worn away did her fingers have free access. She tickled around his ear for a bit, enjoying herself. He took a deep breath and Ilana quickly moved her hand, wanting to wake him, just not yet. She wanted to wake him gently with soft caresses. When his breathing returned to normal, she ran two fingers from his forehead, along his temples, down his cheek, and along his jawbone. She removed her fingers long enough to kiss one and placed it softly on his lips. She grinned to herself, wondering how much more she could get away with before he woke up. She didn't know what her favorite part of him was. Was it his chest that she loved to bury her head in? Was it his strong arms that she loved to be held in? She ran her hand down one muscular arm. Or was it his back that was just beautiful? She sat up and held on to the bedsheet while her finger drew little circles around the shoulder blade and then slid up and down the vertebrae. Again, Jihoo inhaled deeply and exhaled. Ilana knew she didn't have long before he woke up and she'd be in trouble. Without losing her hold on the sheet, she somehow managed to brush his lips with hers and moved to his neck and then his shoulder. She continued brushing her lips, sometimes just the bottom, sometimes both, along his back. **"** ** _Bogoshipatso_** **,"** she whispered.

Jihoo felt something warm on his back and yet, he felt chills going up his spine.

Ilana was enjoying her caresses to her husband's back. Now on her knees, she had traveled down to the base of it and gave his side a damp kiss, letting her tongue taste the slight saltiness of his skin.

Jihoo, slightly ticklish on his side and on the verge of awakening, jumped at the sensation, shifting himself to onto his back.

Ilana who was balanced precariously holding the sheet, herself, and trying not to lean on her husband, lost the fight as soon as he shifted under her. Before either one could register, Ilana lay across Jihoo's stomach with the sheet having slipped just below her chest.

There was something about waking to his wife disheveled and in this case nude from the waist up that drove him crazy. While the blood rushed to Ilana's cheeks under her husband's scrutiny, the blood rushed elsewhere on Jihoo. Trying to regain her modesty, Ilana bit her lip nervously as she lifted herself enough to pull the sheet back up and then remove herself from her husband's stomach. Wordlessly, Ilana began to sit up and wordlessly Jihoo pulled her back on top of him, dislodging the sheet once more. **"** ** _Nomu Choah waking up like this,"_** he said in his just awakened husky voice. His lips claimed hers a little more demanding than she was used to, spreading warmth from her face all the way down her body. Jihoo made use of his hands to push her completely on top of him. He caressed her bare back with one hand, while the other took advantage of her bare breast to tickle one sleepy nipple. Ilana whimpered against his mouth. He playfully bit her lip and entered her very warm mouth with his tongue. Ilana let her fingers rake his hair, it was all she could manage as he sent shivers down her spine with his touch. Jihoo's hands moved from her back to her bottom and thighs, while he released her tongue and began to tease her lips, just brushing them with his. This usually made her impatient for more, but he didn't give in just yet. He loved to hear her sighs and decided to be mischievous, rocking his hips slowly under her. The desired effect was his wife drawing shaky breaths. He nuzzled her cheek and let his lips grace her skin down to her neck, letting his warm breath tickle her there. He groaned into her neck. At this point his desire for her was overwhelming. It had been ten days since he'd had her last and didn't know how long he'd hold out, but he had to.

It had been the Monday before he left for Haiti. He had scheduled the day off to get her annual exam, which was over three years late. He had reviewed her records and spoke with her cousin. It was one of the exams he always had her sedated for and even then, at times she became agitated. He prayed that she would remain calm. Her cousin's intentions perhaps were good, but he never helped her get over her fears. There weren't many female doctors affiliated with the city hospital, but thankfully he did his research and found a highly favored family practice doctor not that far away. From the moment she stepped into the office, her blood pressure was doomed to go through the roof. She knew that he was there for her and she knew there was nothing to fear, but the human psyche was good at playing tricks.

 **\- "** _ **Ilana, trust me, I hate this as much as you do,"**_ the doctor told her. **"** ** _One of these days I'll invent something so women don't have to go through this."_** She laughed. **_"I'll have you in and out in less than ten minutes, okay?"_**

Ilana had nodded her head, but being in such a vulnerable position in front of a stranger was overwhelming. Jihoo held her hand tightly as she concentrated on breathing to keep herself calm.

 **-** ** _"Sing with me, Sarang."_** Seeing her struggling gave him an idea. He didn't know all the words, but they had just sung the song the day before and it was still fresh in his mind. _(Music)_

And this is my prayer in the fire

In weakness or trial or pain

There is a faith proved

Of more worth than gold

So, refine me, Lord, through the flame

And I will bring praise

I will bring praise

No weapon formed against me shall remain

I will rejoice

I will declare

God is my victory and He is here

And this is my prayer in the battle

When triumph is still on its way

I am a conqueror and co-heir with Christ

So firm on His promise I'll stand

And I will bring praise

I will bring praise

No weapon formed against me shall remain

I will rejoice

I will declare

God is my victory and He is here

All of my life

In every season

You are still God

I have a reason to sing

I have a reason to worship

By the time they started and stopped trying to remember the words and repeated the chorus and bridge a few times. The doctor was just about done with her exam and Ilana was much calmer.

 **-** ** _"All done!"_** The doctor announced about Five minutes later. Jihoo had told her Ilana was worried about not being pregnant yet. **"** ** _Everything looks and feels normal and you haven't been married that long. I wouldn't worry about anything. Ilana, your cycle is a little irregular, right? You should try and relieve any stress in your life and just enjoy making love to your husband and not worry about conceiving. It will happen when you least expect it."_**

They both thanked the Doctor and Ilana barely waited for the Doctor to leave before jumping up to get dressed. As long as they were facing her fear of doctor's and exams, he had her blood drawn as well. With the tension she was under, even if she didn't realize it, he wanted to check for anemia again.

By the time they returned home, Ilana was exhausted. It had been a miracle that she didn't faint at either the doctor's office or at the lab.

 **** ** _\- "It's done, Sarang. You won't need to go through that for another year, arraso? You did well,"_** he kissed her tenderly and lovingly.

Nana made them a colorful salad for lunch, knowing her girl would scarcely eat and she had to pack her with the healthiest ingredients.

Eating about half of her plate, Ilana announced she was done. **"** ** _I'm a little tired, I think I just want to nap for a little bit."_** The adrenaline of the morning had begun to wear off, leaving her completely drained. It had been an emotionally stressful morning. He escorted her to their room and led her to their bed. " ** _Rest for a little while, I'll go do some work downstairs."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kajima!"_** She panicked.

Jihoo sat on the bed and held her. **"** ** _Gwenchana. Saranghae and naega proud of you. Sarang did well today."_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't feel well."_** She felt anxious, still, and grimy. Had Jihoo not been by her side, there was no way she would have endured. It had been over quickly, but not quickly enough for the painful memories not to resurface.

\- **"** ** _Rest for a little while and then we'll go for a ride in the carriage."_**

Ilana didn't think she could rest. **"** ** _I want to take a bath,"_** she kissed the corner of his lips, with a smile. **"** ** _Will you come with me?"_** She needed him to block out the memories, to replace them with memories of him, she needed his loving touch and kisses. She knew the memories had to remain for her to help others. It was God's victory over the demons that was her testimony. But she also knew God had given her a husband to which she could cling to for support and protection when the enemy tried to make those memories take over her life again.

They had bathed each other, washing away her old memories and when they were done, he lay her gently on the bed and dried her off before making love to her very slowly, gently holding her close to him the entire time. In the evening, they had gone on a double date with JungMin and Suzy and before they slept he needed her once more. In the morning he'd be on a plane to Haiti.

They had been kissing and touching each other's bodies for a little while now, their remaining clothes discarded at one point, but not sure when. Jihoo couldn't hold back anymore. She began to perspire at his touch; he felt her readiness for him. **"** ** _Sarang, I can't hold back anymore."_** He kissed her passionately and entered her, satisfying their mutual longing for each other. He made love to her hungrily, this time, and she received it just as hungrily. He wanted to prolong this joining as long as possible, bringing them both close to their brink and pulling back to kiss her tenderly and softly. **"** ** _Saranghae_** **,"** he'd tell her as he nuzzled her cheek and brushed his lips against her neck.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang...,"_** she would protest against him.

He couldn't deny her anything at that moment. He especially loved it when she became so overwhelmed with the pleasure he was giving her, she'd freeze, not knowing what to do. At those times when all she could do was bite her bottom lip and grip the sheet under her, he'd all but stop and kiss her slowly and hold her close. He would bring her arms around his neck and look directly into her eyes as he loved her. They would share a smile and everything around them would cease to exist again.

At the Park cottage, Suzy was awake and wanting her husband's attention. She had slipped on a robe and gone to the kitchen for his carrot juice. She could be quite creative in her ways of waking him up. Especially on days neither had to work. With Medicine dropper in one hand and glass of juice in the other, she returned to the bedroom. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she suctioned some juice into the dropper and squeezed a few drops just above her husband's lip and a few drops on his lips. As the drops on his lips disappeared she would add more and more. If any drops spilled over, she would kiss his face clean. She could tell by his breathing when he was starting to wake up. Filling the dropper one more time, she slipped it past his lips and let the juice trickle into his mouth and then she covered his mouth with hers.

JungMin felt himself swallowing liquid and nearly suffocating. Opening his eyes immediately, he saw the source of his suffocation was his wife. Pulling away long enough to catch his breath, he returned the favor to his wife by biting her grinning lips and then smothering them with his own. JungMin decided his wife was driving him crazy and began to untie her robe, not breaking their kiss. She squealed and overpowered him, toppling her husband back onto the bed and placed a knee on his chest.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!_** **What are you doing?"**

 **\- "** ** _Ani_** **,"** she said sweetly and bent forward to tease his lips a little. She made sure her knee was well in place to hold him as she inflicted her sweet torture on his lips and jaw all the way to his ear. When he tried to hold her, she grabbed his little fingers with her thumbs and moved her wrist slightly to apply pressure. **"** ** _Begopa, take me to breakfast."_** With that, she managed to jump off the bed and run to the bathroom, where clothes were already waiting for her.

 **\- "** _ **Jeongmal? Suzy-ah!**_ _Get back out here and finish what you started!"_

 _ **\- "I did! I'm going to wash off really quick!"**_ She shouted back.

She quickly ran a loofah across her body and washed her face. In less than ten minutes she was dressed. Exiting the bathroom, she found a sulking husband sitting on the vanity. _**"You owe me,"**_ he kissed her with all the promise of what she owed him.

 **\- "** ** _Deh!"_** She smiled sweetly. **"** ** _Palli!"_** She smacked his bottom with her towel.

 **\- "** ** _Yeoja!"_** JungMin shouted before slamming the bathroom door.

Suzy giggled as she brushed her teeth and smoothed toner and BB cream over her face. By the time she was stuffing a ponytail through a ball cap, JungMin was coming out of the bathroom. Deciding she needed to get out his way, lest she didn't get her breakfast, she moved toward the bedroom door **. "** ** _I'm going to say good morning to Nana really quick, I'll meet you at the car, deh?"_** Suzy ran off before he could say anything.

 **\- "** ** _Yeoja, chincha…just wait until we get back home."_**

Jihoo and Ilana lay spent, trying to catch their breath after their lovemaking. It usually took some time for them to actually let go of each other. Jihoo slowly moved to her side and wrapped her leg around his. He kissed her slowly as well, without hurry. He just wanted to feel her lips with his. Ending the kiss, he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her. **"** _ **Saranghae,"**_ he said.

 **\- "** ** _Nado saranghae. Bogoshipatso."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Sarang, it was very difficult to be apart for so long."_**

Smiling she gave a quick kiss on his chest where her nose happened to be. She inhaled his sweet and musky scent. Had it really been only ten days? It felt like an eternity.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang,"_** he gently moved her face, so he could to look at her. **_"Did I…hurt you? Did I enter you too deeply at times?"_**

His wife shook her head _'no'_ and buried her face back into his chest. At times he hadn't been able to contain himself and wanted to be deeply joined inside of her, as deeply as he loved her. If only, in that way they would never be apart. He had missed her so much and it was only ten days. He had needed her so much and it's hard to think at that particular moment, but now he worried that he could have hurt her either physically or emotionally. He was extremely thankful that she trusted him to please her and could find joy in their lovemaking. He never wanted it to be otherwise. He couldn't bear to have her reject him again due to fear. Suddenly he had remembered her gasps and whimper during their lovemaking. He prayed they been from desire and not pain. **"** _ **Sarang, chincha?"**_ Again, he unburied her face, loving the pretty pink flush of it.

 **\- "** _ **Sarang, gwenchana!"**_ Ilana felt her cheeks burning and tried avoiding his eyes. It had surprised her at first as he made love to her a little less gently than usual. She trusted him, and he never did anything to intentionally harm her; therefore, she let herself get caught up in his desire and let it fuel her own.

Settling back against his chest, Ilana's mind suddenly turned back to work and all she had to do. Inwardly, she sighed; it could wait until later in the evening. Right now, nothing was going to separate her from her husband. Unknowingly, she was smiling against the warmth of his chest.

 **\- "** ** _Wae?"_** He tried to unbury her face from his chest.

- **"** ** _Ani!"_** She giggled, unyielding.

- **"** ** _Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Bpo bpo!"_** She mumbled into his chest.

 **\- "** ** _Mworago?"_** He lifted her face and her eyes twinkled in mischief.

 **\- "** ** _Amogotdo ani,"_** she pouted and refused to repeat herself.

 **\- "** ** _Arraso, arraso."_** He played along. **_"Bpo Bpo keuda or jogeum (big or little)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Bpo bpo jogeum."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh?"_** He kissed her forehead and continued placing soft kisses along her hairline, her cheek, and her nose. He brushed her lips with his and kissed each corner softly before continuing along her jawbone down to her ear and traveling down her neck.

Ilana scrunched her neck as Jihoo tickled her with his kisses. **"** ** _Hajima."_**

 **\- "** ** _Ani."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** She untangled herself until her hands were free and brought his face down to hers. She nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip slowly and gently stopping only long enough to nuzzle his face for a little. Ending the kiss, she let her hand caress his face. She traced his eyebrows and slid down his nose and ending at his lips. Lifted herself up, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He had a nice full bottom lip that was irresistible for nibbling, which she did just before laying back on the pillows that were scattered all over the bed.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang, what are you doing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani?_** _ **Then I am not doing anything either."**_ He repeated her gestures but didn't stop at her lips. He continued down her neck, tickling her with his breath.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang! Hajima!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Shiro!"**_ He gave little bites to her collarbone, before stopping and lay at her side so that he could see her face. " _Naega at Anae's disposal today. Whatever you want to do is fine by me; although, I wouldn't mind staying in bed all day?"_

 _\- "Lazybones, what will Nana think if we don't come down all day?"_

 _\- "She knows exactly what happens when a husband and wife have been apart for ten days. Your parents often traveled separately, deh?"_ He began kissing her lips softly, fitting his with hers and hers with his and gaining momentum from there. Until Ilana's stomach growled loudly, breaking the mood. Laughing, he hugged her against him. **"** ** _Deh Sarang, Na promised to be a good provider and here I am starving you for my own selfish desires."_**

 **\- "Mmm,** ** _not just_** **your** _ **selfish desires,"**_ she lifted herself onto her elbows and teased her husband with a bold kiss. Just when he was going to take control again, her stomach growled again, and she buried her face, giggling into his neck.

JungMin and Suzy were enjoying their Saturday morning brunch at a local creperie. Suzy ordered an egg white omelet with lots of vegetables, while JungMin had the Chimichurri steak and eggs. **"** ** _Moke,"_** he extended his fork to his wife with a bit of steak on it.

 **\- "** ** _Oooh! Delicious! Try the omelet."_** Suzy took up a piece of the egg along with a piece of carrot.

 **\- "** ** _Choah,"_** he said. **"** ** _Tell me about your trip."_**

 __ _ **\- "Nomu choah. I got to deliver a few babies while we were there."**_ She was grinning from ear to ear in excitement. **"** ** _I also worked in post-delivery but mostly doing woman exams and prenatal care. How about you? Still busy?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Beyond! If you hadn't come home yesterday, we'd be working today. Ilana has been working directly with me and the architects that are involved in building that thirteen-acre mall for YG and their partners."_**

 **** ** _\- "Why isn't Ilana one of the architect's involved?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She has the knowledge, but not the experience, not to mention she's too busy with the Seoul branch. They've picked up many new accounts in the last month and all three of the staff are at their limit. They'll have to hire more people very soon; Ilana is just trying to hold out until the last quarter."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, do...you...want to go back home?"_** Suzy wanted to feel him out since that would directly affect what she had been planning.

JungMin sighed, thinking. **"** ** _Ani...I wouldn't have taken on the job if I wasn't committed to it. I'm meeting a lot of people and... Jeongmal! I forgot to tell you! Sony Music sent me a letter this week. I haven't even told Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? What do they want?"_** Suzy was shocked an excited.

 _ **\- "It seems they would be interested in to listen to any other songs I've written."**_

 **** ** _\- "Omo! Yeobo chukahae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he said with less enthusiasm then he should.

 _-_ _ **"Yah? Don't you want this?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh...Ani...Not with them. Like I said, I'm meeting a lot of people and if I can get my foot in the door with someone who sponsors Korean talent. Mollah, I don't know where to go yet. Remember, Ilana said I could be standing on a stage I helped to build? YG's contribution to this new mall is a 2,000-seat performing arts center. I don't have a problem starting off small and building up. In the meantime, I can help Ilana and network with people that can get me what I want. Speaking of which, I'll need to go to Peru soon. The rep out there will share his commission with me if I help him get into the Korean market over there. This is good for Ilana because you know everyone still has ties to someone back home. If we do business here and do a good job for them, they will recommend us to their family and friends back home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie knew what she was doing when she propositioned you, deh?"_** Suzy smiled at her husband, proudly.

 _-_ _ **"Greomyo!"**_

Suzy rolled her eyes at her oftentimes cocky husband. **_"Greon, yeobo has his future all planned out and this trip has made me plan out mine...and yours too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh. I'll be done with my studies in about six months. Minnie-ah, those babies were just so precious...and getting them to move inside their Umma..."_** Suzy squealed with excitement at the image.

JungMin had a feeling he knew where this was heading, feeling his throat closing from a sudden thirst. _**"Jagi, all babies are cute, deh? Maybe Ilana will have one soon and you can deliver it."**_ His palms were beginning to sweat.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, that would be fun. Hajiman, it's unbelievable how tiny they are, and everything is just so perfectly small, and they just grow so fast! Did you know that in a year, babies triple their weight? When they're born, it seems like there's something new each day. They're lifting their head in just a few weeks..."_** Suzy spewed out baby facts one right after the other. She didn't notice her husband getting pale and clammy.

He swallowed and drank water, cooling his hands on the cold glass. **_"Jagi, chincha? That's really interesting..."_** he interrupted. **"** ** _Greon, what did you eat over there?"_** He hoped to distract her from her baby talk.

 **** ** _\- "The regional food is different than anything I've ever tasted, but it was good after I got used to it."_**

 **** ** _\- "And your dorm was nice? You never had to live in a dorm. KyuJong and you had your own rooms on the ship."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah, it's always nice to meet people from all over. Hajiman, Minnie-ah, I want to tell you what I've been thinking."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, should we get the check and go for a walk in the shade? It's like being in Seoul for the summer. We were used to being on the cool water every day."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh! Every indoor area was air-conditioned and outside was never more than 23.9 (75 F)."**_ _Suzy smiled at the memories of their time on the ship._ _ **"Hajiman, na want to talk. Nampyon keeps interrupting me."**_ Suzy pouted. She didn't yet realize he was changing the subject on purpose. **"** ** _Is this how you get your clients? You don't stop talking until they say yes, just to shut you up?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani..."_** It was his turn to sulk. _"_ _ **Bogoshipatso, na just want to hear about your week."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh..."_** She smiled and took his hand in hers. He had just wiped them off on a napkin beforehand. **_"Yeobo..."_**

JungMin tried to keep still, but thankfully they were interrupted by the waitress who brought them the check. **"** ** _Can I get you two anything else?"_** The waitress asked.

 **-** ** _"No, thank you,"_** JungMin said. He had already removed his hand to take the check.

 **-** ** _"You can pay at the front when you're ready,"_** the waitress began to walk away.

 **-** ** _"Jamkkanman, I'll pay this and then we'll go."_** JungMin ran off quickly.

 ** _\- "That mal!"_** Suzy began to get frustrated.

It took about forty minutes for Jihoo and Ilana to shower, dress, and be downstairs eating a very late lunch. It took all of Ilana's will to keep her husband on his side of the shower. Of course, the European shower that he had installed was heavenly and worthy of hunger just to let it wash the stress and tiredness of the week. It was already half-past one when they finally made it downstairs. **"** ** _Mm... gracias, Nana!"_** They had dug into their chicken curry wrap, topped with mango chutney and homemade sweet potato fries with relish. They had called Nana to prepare them food while they showered. She took care of all their needs, personally, while her help did most of the other household chores.

 **-** ** _"Han de estar cansadísimos. Se levantaron tan tarde_** ** _(¡You two must be exhausted!_** ** _You woke up so late_** ** _)."_** Nana couldn't resist teasing the two.

 **\- "** ** _Delicioso Nana (_** ** _It's delicious, Nana)_** ** _._** ** _Nana conoce su niña_** **** ** _(Nana knows her girl_** ** _), sometimes she doesn't want to get up."_** His Spanish was getting better, but occasionally the words escaped him.

Ilana glared at him. **"** ** _Mentiroso_** ** _(_** ** _liar_** ** _),"_** she mumbled.

Nana laughed at them. _"_ ** _No será que su marido no quiso que se levantara_** ** _(Wouldn't it be that her husband didn't let her up_** ** _?"_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Quizás_** ** _(_** ** _Maybe_** ** _)."_** Jihoo played along with Nana, while Ilana busied herself with her glass of water.

\- _"_ _ **Que arán ésta tarde, muchachos**_ ** _(_** ** _What will you kids do this afternoon_** ** _)?"_**

Jihoo knew Ilana would want to go horseback riding. **_"It's too hot to go riding,"_** he told her. He laughed as her face fell. **_"What do commoners do when it's too hot?"_**

 ** _\- "Sarang is asking the wrong person,"_** Ilana shrugged and turned to Nana. **_"Suzy no se ha reportado (_** ** _Suzy hasn't checked in_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Si, mi niña. Se fueron almorzar (_** ** _Yes dear, they went to brunch_** ** _)."_**

Jihoo was looking through his phone for an activity. " ** _What_** ** _about the symphony? A concert is playing nearby or this Festival of the arts in Laguna Beach? That is a little far, but it would be nice?"_**

Ilana didn't really feel like going anywhere. **"** ** _Sarang...can we just stay home?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh...gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, nomu pigonhaeyo (_** ** _too tired_** ** _)."_** Again, she was thinking of the work she needed to do. But right now, she wanted some quality time with her husband. An idea, or more so, a memory crept into her head.

Nana had taken their dishes and was loading the dishwasher. Jihoo placed his forehead against hers. ** _"Who's the lazybones now?"_**

 **-** _ **"Ani!"**_ She placed both hands on his face. **_"I have an idea. Abeoji and Umma sometimes had musical evenings. We'd play the piano and sing in the sitting room. Abeoji would sometimes play his violin. We'd have so much fun."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah that idea. Should we ask JungMin and Suzy to join us?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Ilana was getting excited about their plans and pecked Jihoo on the lips before letting go of his face. **_"Gomawo."_**

JungMin and Suzy wandered around the same park Jihoo and Ilana had taken their engagement photos. It was almost one hundred degrees out, but the trees provided shade and a comfortable breeze played around them. Suzy had yet to finish her conversation. Every time she was about to start, the skittish husband of hers got distracted with another topic of conversation. They were enjoying the little pond area with its trickling waterfalls. Suzy saw a bench and pointed. **"** ** _Yeobo, anja."_** JungMin sat and she didn't. A second later, she sat right on her husband's lap, deciding not to move until he heard her out. **"** _ **Bogoshipatso,"**_ _she_ gave him a cute pouty face and rubbed her nose on his. **"** _ **Bpo Bpo?"**_ She laughed and kissed his cheeks and nose but not his mouth.

 **-** ** _"Yah! Just wait until we get home agassi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae yeobo? Yeobo doesn't want to play with me?"_** She batted her eyelashes.

- ** _"Deh, Na want to play by my rules,"_** JungMin told her while circling her waist a little tighter. Thankfully no one was around. He tried to kiss her, and she would pull back at the last second, teasing him.

 **-** ** _"Ani,"_** she leaned in again and licked his lips. ** _"Today we play by my rules."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, where did my sweet Suzy go?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Ha! I learned from the Master Park JungMin".**_ She played with his hair and rubbed at his ear very softly. Once he was properly subdued enjoying her loving attention, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. She felt his hands on her back, massaging small circles. The setting was as ideal as one could get: the sound of water gurgling, a gentle breeze flowing and almost completely isolated. It was time. **_"Gloria Unnie says when I'm done with my nurse practitioner degree, Na can be guaranteed a position in the woman's health clinic or in labor and delivery."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chukahae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "So, by the time I've been in either department for a year, na want to be pregnant."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?!"_** JungMin sat up so abruptly, he almost knocked her off.

 **-** ** _"Min!"_** Suzy grabbed on to his shirt in order not to fall.

 **-** ** _"Isn't-Isn't it too soon?"_**

 **-** ** _"Ani! By the time I finish my degree, we'll have been married two years. Depending on how fast nae Mal works..."_** she drew circles with the tip of her finger on his chest. _"_ _ **...we'll have been married at least three years before we have our own jogum (little) mal."**_ She ended her statement by licking at his lips and asking for entry with her tongue.

JungMin's mind was reeling, but her kisses were distracting him. He finally recovered his senses and ended the kiss. **"** ** _Chincha? Jagi? Hwagsilhaeyo (Are you sure)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she was getting a little upset that he wasn't excited about her plan. **_"JungMin anieyo?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, deh, deh! It's just...mollah! Na... Hadn't thought about it yet..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae? JungMin ansipeoyo (you don't want to)?_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish! Nan geureon mal han jeok eopseo (I didn't say that)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gueron?"_** Suzy stood up, taking offense at her husband's shock.

 ** _\- "Jagi!"_** He grabbed her hand and brought her back to his lap and held her there.

She was getting angrier and angrier and was about to start crying. **_"Wae?!"_** She demanded an explanation. **_"Nampyon is the only one allowed to make plans?"_** She felt tears burning to be released.

 **** ** _\- "Jagi, jagi, ani! It's just..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's a little scary, deh? Being responsible for someone other than just us? What if I don't do a good job?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, we only have two choices. We can be good parents, or we can be bad ones. The fact that you're worried means you'll choose to be a good parent."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm,"_** JungMin gave his wife a non-hurried kiss. **"** ** _If we only have two years to practice...maybe we should start now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo!"_** Suzy screamed as JungMin stood up with her in his arms and carried her all the way back to the car.

Jihoo and Ilana lounged in the sitting room, listening to music. Ilana lay on the couch with her head on Jihoo's lap, reading about architectural trends in Korea. Other than her Bible, it seemed that was _all_ she read. She was tempted to flip over to one of her favorite novels when she saw movement outside of the window. _"_ _ **Suzy and Min are home,"**_ Ilana began to sit up. **_"I'll go tell them to spend their evening with us."_** Ilana threw on her sandals by the front door.

JungMin had just thrown his screaming and laughing wife over his shoulder when Ilana stepped outside.

 _ **\- "Am I interrupting something?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** JungMin shouted.

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Unnie! Chincha!"_**

 **** ** _\- "When you two are done doing whatever it is you're doing, come over for dinner and we'll play music and spend some time together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo Unnie! Park JungMin, put me down!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro!"_** He carried her back to their cottage.

 **-** ** _"What was that about?_** **"** Jihoo asked once Ilana walked back to the door.

 **\- "** ** _Mollah,"_** Ilana laughed.

 **-** ** _"I wonder how Sarang would look over my shoulder like that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't even think about it!_** **"** Ilana took a step back as he took a step forward. **_"Yah!"_** She screamed and took off running the best she could in sandals.

Jihoo closed the door and followed at a leisurely pace.

In the evening, they all ended up having a Barbecue and their musical evening outside. Nana and Brendon were of course included. Nana taught the girls and JungMin a few of the flamenco dance steps, while Jihoo and Brendon played guitar. JungMin got Suzy to sing an older song from a movie that she'd always liked.

 ** _\- "JungMin-ah, anae has so many talents_** **,"** Ilana said. Although she'd heard Suzy sing before, this song was in English and therefore all the words and the melody ( _music_ ) immediately sunk into Ilana's heart.

The one who liked to remain behind the scenes also got to showcase his talents. Nana made Jihoo sing. **_"_** ** _Ahora le toca al Doctorcito_** ** _(_** ** _Now it's the young doctor's turn_** ** _),"_** she still referred to him as the 'young doctor' for he will always be the young doctor who cured her little girl's heart.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo Nana!"_** He tried to beg off.

 ** _"Jihoo-ah, Jihoo-ah..."_** Ilana began to chant, followed by Suzy, Nana, and JungMin.

 **** ** _\- "Just give in, you can't win,"_** Brendon advised.

Reluctantly, Jihoo began to strum a melody on his guitar and sing along. It was a song _(music)_ that came to his mind often when Ilana had been apart from him and he knew she was hurting but all he could do was wait for her to come back.

Ilana had just washed up and climbed into bed with her husband, who had finished before her. Joy was curled up on top of his stomach. She scooted herself closer but didn't snuggle as close as she normally did. Reaching out, she stroked the cat, making her eyes roll back in pure bliss. **_"Shameless goyangi,"_** Ilana playfully scolded _._ _ **"Tonight, was nice,"**_ she said.

 ** _\- "Deh,"_** he too scratched the cat's head, ensuring that her little motor was running. **_"Na remember sitting out on my patio in New York when I heard Nana and Brendon's Spanish guitar. It was the same night Nana came to me and told me I'd take care of her 'Niña'._**

 ** _\- "That was the night they left back for California and Kike, Miami. Nana and Brendon had come to set up my apartment."_**

 **** ** _\- "Because the princess couldn't set up her own apartment?"_**

Ilana narrowed her eyes at his teasing. **"** ** _Sarang knows I led a sheltered life before I got on that ship."_** She saw his wide grin and rolled her eyes at him. **_"I can't imagine what went through your head when Nana showed up at your door."_**

 **** ** _\- "Honestly? Nothing much at the time. But I remembered feeling different. I'd realize on my way back to Seoul a few weeks later, that my life was very lonely. But that I had made it that way by isolating myself from Harabeoji and the F4 and sometimes even God. If it weren't for you, Sarang, I'd still be lonely even if I were surrounded by people."_**

Ilana knew what he meant; before her friends and the hospital and most definitely before Jihoo, she too had been very lonely. Jihoo slid the cat off and moved closer to his wife. Ilana stopped him from getting too close. ** _"Mianhae, we have to be good for a few days."_** She had noticed a tinge of blood when she used the restroom before coming into the room.

 **-** ** _"Ah,_** **"** he said understanding. **_"Gwenchana?"_** Last month she had begun her period in tears.

 **-** ** _"Deh, I've been praying with all my heart, like Hannah did and the Lord knows we will raise our child to be at his service, just like his parents. And Eli said, 'Go in peace and the God of Israel grant your petition you have made to him.' Then it says in due time she was pregnant. It's not our 'due time' yet. I'm really busy with work and trying not to stress. I know the doctor told me not to, but it's hard. I want to grow our book of business at a minimal cost so that our profit margin remains high. I don't want to be in the red, but we're going to have too. I just want us to hold on until the last quarter. So, when work starts to settle down and I can breathe a little easier...maybe then it will be our time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Eeliwah,"_** he knew she wouldn't get too close. The cat had settled in between them, and he moved her to the other side of him. **_"Goyangi, mianhae, I need to get close to Umma right now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang!"_** Ilana felt very uncomfortable as Jihoo brought her right up against him, entwining his legs with hers.

 **-** ** _"Wae anieyo?"_** He kissed the top of her head and tucked her head into his chest.

 **-** ** _"Because...I... you'll...think I'm...I'm gross."_** She tried pulling away, knowing it would be useless.

Jihoo was laughing at her. He had her trapped against him and even if she wanted to hit him or kick him for laughing she couldn't move. **_"Sarang...naneun Uissa-ya (I'm a Doctor), deh?_** ** _I think I've seen gross. Sarang is not gross."_** He released her head, only to gently place little kisses all over her face. By the time he ended at her lips, she was reluctantly smiling. **"** ** _Yippeun Sarang."_** He made her lie on her back and he buried his face in her neck and began to torment her with more tickling kisses. He moved from her neck to her chest and continued down. He was lifting her nightgown when she stopped him.

 _ **\- "Hajima!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Ani!"_** He moved her hands out of the way and began kissing her stomach.

 **** ** _\- "Hajima!"_** She was so embarrassed.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang, choah your body wash."_** It was a nice fragrance, not too overpowering.

 **** ** _\- "Arraso! Hajimaaaa!"_**

Jihoo was trying to get her past her self-consciousness and began to move past her stomach down to her thighs. He pinned one leg under him as he gave her inner thigh damp kisses all the way down to her knee, where he couldn't help but stop to tickle the back of it.

 ** _\- "Ani! Ani! Hajima!_** **"** The tickling was unbearable, and tears leaked from her eyes due to the laugher.

 **-** ** _"Is Sarang going to let me hold her close?"_** She didn't immediately agree and Jihoo resumed his tickle torture.

 **-** ** _"Deh! Deh! Stop! Juseyo!"_**

Finally getting her surrender, he lay back down normally and turned her away from him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and wrapped his leg around hers.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang is happy now?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh. Saranghae. I'm proud of you. Sarang has done very well establishing your team and giving investors a return already. Even if it's a small one."_** He jumped back to their previous conversation.

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, ara it's hard work. Na can't tell you not to stress because I did the same thing. The summer between Shinwah HighSchool and Shinwah University I had to establish myself as the So-Am foundation heir. Like Sarang, I had to go from a classroom setting to real life. I put in long hours and suffered from migraines regularly. Hajiman, if you work hard for a little while and learn to delegate, the overwhelming beginning phase doesn't last that long."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo, Sarang, for telling me this. Ara I don't need to this by myself and trust me that I do ask for advice, from Antonio, from the elders. But everyone has a job to do and this time, leading is mine. Choah, that they trust me with this. It's all the Lord because I wouldn't trust me with this."_**

Jihoo chuckled _._ _ **"That's why I'm so proud of you."**_

 **-** ** _"Sarang doesn't talk about it, hajiman are you putting your own dreams on hold for me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, is my dream. This is where the Lord has me; Anae, the hospital, and even Haiti are the jobs the Lord has for right now. Would I like to spend more time with Harabeoji? Deh. That will come...in due time,"_** he grinned against her cheek.

 **-** ** _"In due time...Ilana closed her eyes. The Lord will work everything out in due time."_** She suddenly remembered what she wanted to tell him. **_"Sarang, when I was walking before work in New York, it helped me order my day and not let things stress or overwhelm me as much. Na have been lax in exercising, but I'm going to start getting up earlier to go for at least a twenty-minute brisk walk before work."_**

 **\- "** ** _Anae wants me to wake up early with her?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh?"_** Ilana took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips and snuggled back against him; self-consciousness momentarily forgotten.

Jihoo kissed the back of her neck. **"** ** _Sarang is fortunate, I love her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara."_** She yawned _. "_ _ **Sarang, jalja."**_

 **** ** _\- "Jalja,_** **"** she hadn't released his hand and that was perfectly acceptable to him.

Suzy was nearly asleep when she heard her husband chuckling to himself. _**"Wae?"**_ She turned to face him.

 ** _\- "Ani, just thinking of something."_**

 **** ** _\- "Park JungMin tell me or I'll tickle you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani!"_** He took a defensive stand, ready to block her if she tried anything.

 ** _\- "Juseyo?"_** She began smothering his face with kisses in between pleas.

 ** _\- "Curiosity killed the cat, isn't that what they say?"_**

 **** ** _\- "And satisfaction brought it back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na…was just trying to imagine a cute little girl like anae."_**

Suzy grinned, happy that he was starting to warm to the idea. **_"Mmm, what about a cute little boy, like nampyon?"_**

 **** ** _\- "What about both?"_** His eyes twinkled with mischief as he rubbed her arm and began kissing her softly.

 ** _\- "We don't have twins in the family, nampyon. It won't happen. If nampyon wants two at once, he can carry one."_**

JungMin lay back laughing at the idea _._ _ **"Andwae. That's anae's job. Na have to**_ **make** ** _the baby."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ah, deh! Na just lie here and do nothing while you get me pregnant,"**_ she said sarcastically.

He was already scooting down under the bedsheet, harassing his wife, kissing her stomach while _letting his hands roam further down._ **_"That's something we haven't tried…"_** his naughty side always took over when his wife was around.

 _-_ _ **"Yah! JungMin! I have to work tomorrow!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Call in sick!"_** He continued his kisses and was working his way south, while she tried to get away.

 ** _\- "Shiro!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_** He was using all his powers of persuasion. He knew his wife and he was sure if he continued his assault she'd give in.

It took a few more minutes of 'persuading' and she was ready to give in. **_"Hokshina…if we make…it quick..."_** she was no longer able to stop herself from succumbing to her husband's will.

Thirty minutes later, they both lay on the verge of sleep, exhausted. Her last thought before sleep took over was how she would kill her husband if she was aching in the morning.

* * *

 ** _Arraseo, my lovelies. I really had to reign in the cheesiness on this chapter, please forgive me if it spilled over in a few parts. Don't forget to comment! You know who I'm talking to. Our L.A. couple should have guests next chapter. It just didn't fit. This chapter's 4,000 words less than last chapter, better?_**


	106. Guests

_Super long...just warning you..._

 ** _New York, NY_**

 ** _August 23, 2015_**

The Gu family had arrived at JFK mid-Sunday morning. JunPyo had business to tend to with his U.S. investments and decided to bring the family. And in usual Gu JunPyo impetuous style, he announced his plans to his family and the rest of the F4 on Friday night during dinner.

 __ _ **\- "We'll be leaving for New York in a few days,"**_ he announced

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? InHei Appa, who is going?"_**

 ** _"Anae and dtal, the rest of you meet us in Los Angeles on Friday and we'll surprise Jihoo and Ilana."_** Of course, _he_ didn't think anything wrong with this plan.

 **** ** _\- Gu JunPyo! I need to tell Harabeoji and get him help!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, just get more Shinhwa students to help. InHei-ah wants to play with her chingu, deh?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Chinchayo, Appa?"**_ InHei exclaimed happily _._ _ **"Na get to see the baby! Kansamnida Appa! Kansamnida!"**_

YiJung looked at his wife _._ _ **"We could use another break, deh?"**_ JeongHee, the name they selected for their daughter, would be here soon and they wouldn't be able to travel for a while.

 **** ** _\- "Choah, but I better get cleared by the Doctor first,"_** GaEul said _._

 **** ** _\- "Nado,"_** JaeKyung agreed.

 _ **\- "Yeobo, we just got back a few weeks ago, to make another trip now. We both have responsibilities to take care of,"**_ WooBin was hesitant _._

 __ _ **\- "Spoilsport,"**_ JaeKyung said _._ _ **"Being an adult is no fun."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** The guys all agreed. Gone were the days when they just picked up and went on a holiday just because they wanted too.

 __ _ **\- "Gwenchana, Hana Umma, if your Doctor clears you to fly, we'll work it out. We still have time to make room in our schedules to take a few days."**_

 ** _\- "GaEul should have no problem getting cleared and although JaeKyung is farther along, I don't think she'll have a problem either,_** **"** JanDi assured her two pregnant friends. _ **"JunPyo has only given me a day to get help for Harabeoji."**_ JanDi let out her breath in a bit of frustration.

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Jihoo set it up so that the Shinhwa medical college staff and students were at our disposal."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gu JunPyo that's not necessarily true!"_** **J** anDi 's frustration at her husband's impulsiveness rang loudly through the dining room of their mansion. He always left her scrambling to make arrangements for her absence.

JanDi was thinking she'd have to call home later, to make sure everything was in order. Not wanting to leave Harabeoji to do everything himself, she requested two or three students to help him. Even if they were tripping over each other, as long as Harabeoji didn't have to worry about a thing or do extra work. He didn't think she knew that he sometimes got winded easily or occasionally he would doze off at his desk. He still took good care of his patients, but little things were starting to affect him. They didn't stay open as late as they used to. They were only open until eight a few days a week.

 **** ** _\- "Gu JunPyo-ssi, I have picked up the car,"_** Secretary Jang's voice interrupted JanDi's thoughts.

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida, Secretary Jang. JanDi-ah, InHei-ah, kaja. We'll want to rest for a while."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** JanDi followed.

In the car, JunPyo turned to his wife, **_"I promised WooBin I'd check on the club tonight. Will you come with me?"_**

JanDi really didn't feel like going. She hated playing the 'corporate wife', much preferring to be in the clinic with her patients. **_"What about InHei?"_**

 **-** ** _"Secretary Jang can stay in our suite until we return. We'd only be gone for about two hours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh..."_**

JanDi knew that Secretary Jang was more a parent to JunPyo and JunHee than their own parents were, but she still didn't like leaving InHei in the care of someone other than her and JunPyo. JunPyo and JanDi both took turns taking and picking InHei up from Shinhwa Elementary. Either she'd do her homework at the clinic or at Shinhwa Corporate offices. The babysitter only came when they had special events or JeongYul was also around. If GaEul were cleared to travel, they would bring the babysitter with them. They wouldn't find out until Monday. JaeKyung was going to be under the care of the same Obstetrician as GaEul and they would call JanDi after their appointment.

 **** ** _\- "Appa, can we ride in the horse-drawn carriage at Central Park?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Umma can take you to the Carousel too."_**

 **** ** _\- "Appa won't come too?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na have to work so we can go visit Ajussi and Imo, Deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh..."_** InHei moped. It was different if her Appa had to work at home, but they were on a vacation. She didn't understand why he had to work on their vacation.

This was JunPyo's way of spending time with his family, but InHei sometimes couldn't see it that way. JanDi looked at JunPyo as in saying 'do something'. **_"InHei-ah, I have an idea. What if one evening we go to Coney Island or wherever InHei and her chingu want to go? We can see the fireworks and eat hot dogs."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Umma; InHei and Isabel can decide; Maybe Tuesday or Wednesday."_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraseo Appa!"**_ This made her day.

 _ **\- "Appa and Umma have to go somewhere tonight, but we'll have dinner together and take a ride on the carriage or carousel. InHei can choose and tell secretary Jang to buy the tickets."**_

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida!"_** InHei set her mind to thinking of what she really wanted to do.

JanDi smiled at JunPyo and he basked in her approval. He strived to be a good Father and not make the same mistakes his parents did. He was still JunPyo, arrogant, impulsive, oftentimes immature, but as a Father, she could not fault him. The rest only God could change. They had been visiting the Church Jihoo had started to attend when he returned to Seoul in January. They didn't visit often enough to be considered members, but her husband was definitely being drawn there. What Jihoo and Ilana went through to be together was a miracle that couldn't be denied. That was enough for anyone to stop and want to know the awesome power of God.

Eating an early dinner at one of the restaurants in the hotel, they took InHei on a carriage ride immediately after. Secretary Jang had to pay off a local couple who already had reservations, in order for his employers to get their desired evening. All of this had gone on behind the scenes without the Gu family even knowing about it. All that was important was InHei had her carriage ride.

By the time JanDi got InHei to sleep, she wanted to sleep. She did not want to go out at midnight to a club. She did not want to have to do her hair and makeup. For the most part, they lived a simple life in Seoul. She came and went to the clinic every day and took care of her husband and child. But when she had to be the corporate wife, she hated it. The only reason she did it was for JunPyo. She smiled and nodded and pretended not to be bored. At least when the rest of the F4 was there, she had them to talk to. It was important to JunPyo and she tried to be gracious about it but she just couldn't make herself get excited about it. It was his world still, not hers. Thankfully those corporate functions didn't happen often.

JanDi pinched her cheeks in the mirror and tried to remove the "not happy" look on her face. She'd forced herself to wear a black sheer sleeved designer gown that JunPyo had bought her and let her mid-length hair hang down in a soft wave, instead of its usual ponytail. Her makeup was done simply, she rarely wore makeup, and therefore she didn't need much to enhance her features. She had just smoothed a tinted lip gloss over her lips. **_"I'm ready,"_** she announced to her husband.

 _-_ _ **"Help me with my cufflink,"**_ he said.

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she smiled. He was always impeccably dressed. There was not a single worn item in his closet. Thanks to JanDi, he kept his wardrobe a little longer before discarding it. He usually only bought something new when he had a special event and the media would be taking photos. JanDi had way more clothes than she could use. She tried to save her newer items for when she was home or out with JunPyo and the older clothes for use at the clinic. They were covered by her coat and you never knew what would end up on her clothes by the end of the day.

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo. Anae is Yippeun."_** He kissed her cheek.

 _ **\- "Mollah!"**_ Yes, she still liked to hear his compliments after all these years.

JunPyo grinned and kissed her cheek _._ _ **"I promised WooBin we'd go for a couple of hours. Can you bear with it until then?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh,_** **"** she smiled at him. It wasn't like she had a choice. It was her job to support her husband. She may not like it, but she loved him and she supposed that was all that mattered.

Having no problems entering Club Eden, the F4 had their own entrance and each one had their own unique key code. The main VIP room was booked as always. People paid several thousand dollars for the use of that room every night. There was a second room that was always reserved for the F4 family. JunPyo and JanDi wandered the club making sure everything was in order and everyone was enjoying themselves. Some people recognized him as the face of Shinhwa Group and he greeted them warmly and introduce his wife. He kept a tight hold on JanDi so as not to lose her in the crowd. Each wing of the club was filled. The bars were well staffed. Bouncers made the rounds around the floor. There had never been any trouble. The clubs security was higher than even the secret service. Issues were promptly dealt with.

They finally made their way to the F4's private room. _**"Mr. And Mrs. Gu, would you care for a drink?"**_ The staff was made to memorize the faces of the F4. From the bouncers to the janitors, everyone had to be able to recognize them and call them by name at first sight.

 _ **\- "I'll take a gin and tonic,"**_ **J** unPyo ordered _._ _ **"…and a white Russian for my wife."**_ JanDi could tolerate a little bit of alcohol on occasion.

JanDi had begun to relax, enjoying the music and watching people as they danced. The drink was a little strong; therefore, she took small sips. JunPyo too was enjoying the music and scene below when he began to laugh.

 __ _ **\- "Wae?"**_ JanDi asked. JunPyo just laughed more _._ _ **"Yah!"**_ JanDi pulled his ear.

 **-** ** _"Hajima, hajima..."_** he continued chuckling for a few seconds more.

 **-** ** _"Gu JunPyo!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Arraso! Arraso,"**_ he grinned. **_"Remember in Macao and...and..."_** he began to laugh again. He was going to get hit on the head any second if he couldn't rein in the laughing. _ **"...you mistook vodka for water?"**_ JunPyo began to laugh again.

 _ **\- "Yah! That was an honest mistake!"**_ JunPyo couldn't stop laughing _._ _ **"I'm glad I threw up all over your expensive suit."**_

 **** ** _\- "I was trying to stay away from you for your own good and that was how you repaid my sacrifice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! Some sacrifice, almost getting married to Unnie. Atch!"_** She looked at him angrily.

 **-** ** _"Deh, but_** **you're** ** _the one I married."_** He pulled her close and kissed her softly. **_"Kansamnida for waiting for me. Na don't think I ever said that before, mianhae."_**

JanDi's heart swelled with love this childish, annoying, many times stubborn, and arrogant, yet loving and caring man.

Time passed; they had long finished their drinks and were still enjoying the music. **_"JanDi-ah, want to dance?"_**

 ** _\- "Ah?"_** She was taken by surprise. ** _"Oh...deh,"_** she smiled a little shyly. JunPyo had taught her basic dance form or at least how _not_ to step on his feet.

They danced to a few mid-tempo songs, where JunPyo took hold and released his wife's hands several times and then the tempo dropped for a few romantic songs. JunPyo brought her close to him. He couldn't believe they had been married six years already _._ _ **"Yah, saranghae,"**_ he lifted her face to his.

 ** _\- "Gu JunPyo, nado saranghae."_**

 **-** ** _"I think sometimes I don't tell you enough,"_** he sighed. He could negotiate a business deal, stand in front of a group of investors and sell their company, but his tongue got stuck telling his wife he loved her.

 ** _\- "Gwenchana, ara."_** Perhaps they were married too young and had InHei right away, sometimes their husband and wife relationship got lost in the middle.

 **-** ** _"Anngwenchana,"_** he said, but then remained quiet as that song ended and a new one started. **_"This feels nice."_**

 ** _\- "Mwo?"_** She was relaxing in her husband's arms and it did feel nice. They were so busy with their careers and being parents, JanDi feared she sometimes or perhaps quite often overlooked quality time with her husband.

 **-** ** _"This, being here with you…just the two of us. Choah holding you in my arms. Sometimes, I think I treat you like a business partner, not anae. Mian. Just know that despite my mistakes you're more precious to me than anything else."_**

If the club lights weren't so dim you could see they were both blushing. He slowly touched his lips to hers and just as slowly parted them, deepening the kiss. The music changed tempos again and they could feel it vibrating through their kiss. JunPyo ended the kiss. **_"JanDi-ah...,"_** he hesitated a little as he escorted his wife off the dance floor. **_"...want to go back to our suite?"_** He was looking down and not at her, like an awkward schoolboy, even after six years of marriage.

The bottle of champagne JunPyo ordered was already chilling in their bedroom when they arrived at the suite. Pouring him and his wife a glass of champagne, he said: **_"Kansamnida...for coming on this trip with me. Ara, it's a business trip first, but it's the easiest way for us all to spend some time together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara. Mianhae, the clinic keeps me busy too and our focus is always InHei."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annchoah sharing you with the clinic at first, hajima it's what you love, what you were born to do. Na was born to lead Shinhwa group and for you."_** The champagne was starting to take effect.

 **** ** _\- "Chincha JunPyo?"_** JanDi felt herself close to tears at his endearments.

 _ **\- "Chincha..."**_ He took her now empty glass and kissed her with all the weight of his words. His hands undid the zipper of her dress, while hers found the buttons of his shirt.

He made love to her hungrily, impatiently at first, but then he realized it had been too long. It had been too long since they'd shared each other's bodies. He slowed down and made love to all of her. He caressed and kissed her tenderly, almost reverently, getting to know her body all over again. She too let her hands paint a picture for her, just like a blind person would.

After, they could hardly keep awake but not wanting the moment to slip away, just yet. She lay with her head on his chest as he gently ran his fingertips up and down her back and sometimes along her side _._ _ **"JanDi-ah, saranghae. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you, where would I be? Would I be like JunHee, married to someone I didn't love and even hated, just for the sake of Umma's greed?"**_

 __ _ **\- "JunPyo, it didn't happen that way. We stayed strong until the end and when we didn't have enough faith in ourselves our chingu did;"**_ namely Jihoo. He had sacrificed it all for the woman he loved and his best friend whom he also loved and wanted to see happy. JanDi smiled as she thought that Jihoo finally got his reward in Ilana, the woman who was selected by God just for him and him for her.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, our chingu are daeback. Soon, we'll all have kids and they'll be tormenting the halls of Shinhwa, just like we did."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani! Our kids are good, not like F4 and their leader."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, InHei is perfect and JeongYul is a cute kid,"_** they remained silent; JanDi's eyes were closing more often than they were staying awake. A thought came upon JunPyo. **_"JanDi-ah, let's not wait so long to make love again? Maybe…maybe if we try a little harder, we can give InHei a namdongsaeng?"_** When JanDi didn't respond, he looked down and she was asleep. He smiled. **_"Gwenchana, maybe we can talk about it later, jalja."_** He yawned and closed his eyes. He was sure it was past two A.M. and he had a nine A.M. meeting.

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

 ** _August 25, 2015_**

 _Ilana drained an entire bottle of water after practice that night and one during. It felt like she had strained her voice, but she had definitely noticed something off during practice. She still hit her notes, but it just didn't feel right. They had just arrived home when her phone rang. It was Jihoo and she answered with a smile._

 **\- "** ** _Sarang_** **!"** Her voice cracked as she answered.

 ** _\- "Mwo?"_** He chuckled

Ilana swallowed first and drank more water before answering. **_"Mianhae! I think I strained my voice. It's a little off. What time will you be home?_** **"**

It was his turn to feel sorry and drew in a quick breath before speaking. **_"Nomu mianhae, Sarang. I have to stay. They are badly in need of help in the ER."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh…"_** she sighed. She hated when he had to work late. Even if he came home when it was time to go to bed, that was fine. But if it was going to be later, she hated it. She usually had a hard time sleeping without him.

 **** ** _\- "Don't stay up too late working."_** He knew her.

 **** ** _\- "Ani,"_** **u** nless she got a phone call from Seoul, she planned on sleeping. It was proving to be one of _those_ weeks. It had been one of those weeks more often than not since their return from Seoul. Her walks had been helping. She noticed a decrease in annoying headaches. They weren't extremely painful, like migraines, just noticeably there. ** _"I plan on sleeping early. The constant phone calls while I'm home, tire me out more than going to the office."_**

 **** ** _\- "At least Sarang is home tomorrow and we can have lunch before I come back to the hospital"_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah._** **"** Her voice was fading again.

 **** ** _\- "Drink some tea with honey before going to sleep and don't sleep with your hair wet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Uissanim! Anyway, I washed my hair before going to practice. It's hot enough outside to almost dry it instantly."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anae is being disrespectful?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anie_** **yo** ** _,"_** she said as sweetly as possible. Grinning she stuck her tongue out to the phone.

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo?"_** Someone stepped into the office. **"** ** _I'm sorry; I didn't see you on the phone. When you have a moment, bed 22 is asking when she can go home."_**

 ** _\- "Yes, give me just one minute and I will release her discharge paperwork."_** He returned to his wife _._ _ **"Mianhae, nae sarang I have to go. Saranghae, Jalja."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, nomu saranghae. I'll see you tomorrow."_** Ilana was in their room by this time and sat on the bed scratching Joy's head. **_"Joy-ah gets to sleep on Appa's side of the bed tonight, haengbokhae (happy)?"_** Joy revved up her motor, enjoying the one on one attention from Umma.

* * *

 ** _New York, NY_**

 ** _August 26, 2015_**

Again, secretary Jang worked his magic for the Gu family. Coney Island it turned out did not have fireworks scheduled until the weekend. What to do in NYC with two little girls? Take them to the theatre, of course. He reserved four premium seats for that night's performance of Aladdin and when the girls were asked where they wanted to dine, by unanimous agreement, it was the American Girl Café. InHei made sure to bring her Maryellen doll and several changes of clothes depending on the occasion

JunPyo made sure to finish his meetings early that day. He did have an important dinner meeting scheduled for the next day, but Secretary Jang always left him at least one evening free to spend with the family when they were all together. The Gu family arrived to pick up Isabel at approximately a quarter to five. JanDi reminded her husband they couldn't just grab Isabel and leave. Abigaíl had been nervous about letting Isabel go out alone with the Gu family. Isabel and InHei had become the greatest of friends even if one was in New York and the other in Seoul. As a child, neither she nor Luciana were allowed to go out with friends. Friends were allowed to visit, but they weren't allowed to go anywhere but home or the restaurant. JaeKyung had quickly won her confidence as they bonded over pregnancy, but she didn't know anything about the Gu family other than her husband telling her they were the wealthiest family in the country. He thought to refrain from mentioning that Gu JunPyo was the school bully he had told her about. Everyone deserved a chance to turn their life around for good and as far as Jaejoong knew JunPyo was a devoted husband and Father.

The girls had spent several hours the day before getting reacquainted and Abigaíl and JanDi had the opportunity to _get_ acquainted. It was really easy to bond over a very cute two-month-old. While the girls played dolls in Isabel's room, the two Moms hung out with JaeWook in the nursery. This way they could keep an ear out for the girls.

 **-** ** _"JaeWook Yippeun!"_** _JanDi said._

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** Abigaíl had introduced them. **_"Would JanDi-ssi like to hold him?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she took JaeWook from his crib and gave him to JanDi. As a Doctor, she held him a little more roughly than Umma did. After all, JanDi knew babies didn't break that easily. **_"Annyeong hasseyo, JaeWook?"_** She had the baby right in from of her face as she made faces at him. ** _"Abigaíl-ssi look! He's just staring at me."_**

JaeWook gurgled in response _._ _ **"Coqueto (**_ _ **flirt**_ _ **)!"**_ Abigaíl told him. He was used to his Mom telling him that he tried to follow her voice with a cute little smile.

 **-** ** _"JaeWook-ah? What is Umma saying? You're trying to find her? Should I help you?"_** Before turning him around to see Mama. She stretched out her arms with him above her head and brought him back down again. JaeWook was all smiles and Abigaíl paled at the sight of her baby being so roughly handled. **_"Now where is Umma?"_** She picked up a stuffed animal and showed it to him. **_"Is that Umma? No? I didn't think so. Let's look over here."_** JanDi walked him to a mirror _._ _ **"Do you see Umma?"**_ JanDi laughed in amusement to see him wide-eyed looking in the mirror and then turned back to Abigaíl who was anxiously waiting for her baby. ** _"JaeWook Umma Yippeun?"_** JaeWook recognized Umma immediately and squirmed in JanDi's arms.

 **** ** _\- "Vente pa'qua mi amor (_** ** _Come here my love_** ** _)?"_** Abigaíl cradled him in relief against her body, when she sat in the rocking chair. Used to her own family and even JaeKyung that just made themselves at home, she looked up to see JanDi still standing. **_"JanDi-ssi, please sit...anjayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** JanDi promptly sat on the floor by the rocking chair, further bewildering Abigaíl _._ _ **"He's very healthy from what I can see. He eats well?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh! He still nurses every two or three hours."_**

 **** ** _\- "JaeWook and Isabel keep Abigaíl-ssi busy. Kim Uissa is working?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, only for a few hours. He had a report due as of last week but he spends all his time with his adul and doesn't handle the smaller responsibilities he has while on paternity leave."_**

JanDi didn't quite understand that phrase and was evident on her face.

Abigaíl had begun to relax around JanDi and forgot she wasn't as fulent in English. ** _"Nampyon will not work all day for another month."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, daeback,"_** JanDi said. JunPyo had tried taking time off for InHei, but was only able to stay with her for the first two weeks.

 **** ** _\- "I never thought I would have another child after Isabel,"_** Abigaíl broke into JanDi's thoughts. **_"Will JanDi and InHei's dad be working on a-a dongsaeng?"_** She had to think of the word again.

 **** ** _\- "Ah? Oh..."_** JunPyo's voice came to JanDi's mind like a dream.

 ** _"Maybe…maybe if we try a little harder, we can give InHei a namdongsaeng?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah-yo? We...haven't really talked about it?"_** Or did they? JanDi felt herself blushing for some reason.

The rest of the afternoon passed amicably, and the two women began to speak confidently about kids and husbands and sometimes forgetting to distinguish between the two.

Isabel and Isabelle ran down the stairs in all their finery. Well, Isabel was the one running, the doll just sort of tagged along. Esther had already escorted the Gu family to the sitting room.

 __ _ **\- "Annyeong hasseyo, Imo, Ajussi!"**_ Isabel bowed.

 _ **\- "Isabel-ah**_ **,** ** _annyeong_** **"** JanDi greeted her with a warm smile.

 **** ** _\- "InHei-ah! Maryellen! Gwiyoepda!"_** She gushed at her friend and doll's wardrobe.

 ** _-"Unnie, nomu yippeun,"_** InHei hugged her friend and kissed her on the cheek, making her parents look at each other and smile.

Jaejoong walked in not too long afterward. ** _"Annyeong hasseyo, Gu JunPyo-ssi, Guam Uissa,"_** he bowed _._ _ **"Anjayo, juseyo. Isabel Umma will be down shortly, adul needed her attention momentarily."**_

 **** ** _\- "Kim Uissa has a nice home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, Kansamnida; Nae will make sure to relate your compliments to nae parents."_**

 **** ** _\- "They are in town?"_** Of course, JunPyo knew all about the Kims as they were in the same circle. Although Jaeojoong's parent's money came mainly from investments, while JunPyo's came from holdings.

 ** _\- "Deh. They arrived shortly before the birth of adul."_**

JanDi missed the quick look her husband gave her at the mention of the baby,

 **** ** _\- "Kim Uissa, Kansamnida for letting Isabel come with us this evening."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo, the two have become such good chingu, how can I deny them a chance to spend time together."_**

At that, Abigaíl walked in with a freshly changed JaeWook. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo,"_** Abigaíl smiled and inclined her head.

 _ **\- "Gu JunPyo-ssi, this is Isabel Umma."**_ Jaejoong introduced his wife.

 **** ** _\- "Manasseh bangobsumnida,_** **"** Gu JunPyo was all manners and cordialness.

 ** _\- "InHei Appa, this is Kim JaeWook,"_** JanDi lost no time in shaking a cute little foot.

Gu JunPyo wore a sort of lopsided grin. ** _"He's a fine adul."_**

There was something in JunPyo's countenance that made Abigaíl open her mouth. **_"Gu JunPyo-ssi, would you like to hold him?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Mworago?"**_ He hadn't held a baby since InHei and here Abigaíl was already placing JaeWook into his arms."

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, they don't break,"_** JanDi said, not wasting time cooing at the baby.

 __ _ **\- "Let's see,"**_ JunPyo started losing some of his nervousness. **_"Yah…will you be Uissa like Appa or a great business namja like Harabeoji?"_** JunPyo grinned and made faces at JaeWook and JaeWook responded by wiggling and grunting, which appeared to be laughter.

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, he likes you!"_**

 **** ** _\- "He's very friendly; Isabel was much more reserved as a baby."_**

 **** ** _\- "Dtal has great taste. She chose me, didn't she?"_**

Abigaíl gave him the ' _seriously?_ ' look. JanDi stifled a giggle. She, of course, didn't know him at Shinhwa, but his personality was almost that of her husband's.

 _ **\- "Na and Isabel Umma would like to extend an invitation to your family to the water park tomorrow. We have season passes that include a cabana."**_

 **** ** _\- "Appa! Juseyo?"_** InHei was already jumping up and down. She was a talented swimmer just like her Umma. ** _"It's our last day, when will I see Unnie again?"_**

 __ _ **\- Ajussi, juseyo?"**_ _Isabelle begged of JunPyo._

JunPyo sighed _._ _ **"Mianhae, I have to work so that we can leave Friday to visit Ajussi Jihoo."**_ Their crestfallen faces were killing him. **_"How much does nae InHei-ah want to go?"_** He figured he could send his family on their own. He had a dinner meeting the next day, anyway.

InHei gave her Appa a squeezing hug _._ _ **"This much, Appa!"**_ InHei knew this was the predecessor to him saying yes.

 ** _\- "Oh! That much?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Appa!"_**

 **** ** _\- "If it's okay with Kim Uissa, Umma and InHei can go while I work. Does that sound fair?"_**

Isabel excitedly hugged her friend, but InHei was torn between time with her friend and time with her Appa. Smiling anyway, she gave a quick little bow to her Appa. **_"Kansamnida Appa, we'll have fun at the theatre tonight."_** Even though he always made time for her, she wished her Appa didn't have to work so much. It would have been fun to take Appa to the water park too.

 **** ** _\- "This is going to be so much fun!"_** Isabel was squealing and InHei got caught up in her excitement and began squealing too.

JaeWook was starting to make a face, not happy with the noise his sister and her friend were making _._ _ **"No…no, it's okay, Wookie. Isabel, stop. Wookie is getting upset,"**_ Abigaíl had to tone down the festivities.

 _ **\- "Mianhae Wookie,"**_ Isabel made a great fuss for her brother and he was soon smiling again.

At the American Girl Café, the party of six, including the dolls, enjoyed their food and some playing around while they dined. Isabel had ordered the mini hamburger and mini hot dog but wasn't eating the broccoli that came with her plate. Even if they were responsible for her this evening, JunPyo and JanDi couldn't come out and order her to eat her vegetables. Her parents had warned them she was a picky eater. JunPyo had an idea. Taking the Isabelle doll, to Isabel's surprise, he cleared his voice and in an octave higher than his normal voice, he said: **_"Will Umma give me one of her funny trees?"_**

Isabel grinned, **_"deh! Dtal should eat her vegetables they are good for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oooh! Masheesuhyo (Delicious)!"_** JunPyo had placed the broccoli in front of the doll's mouth. Both girls were giggling behind their hands by now. **_"Umma, you have to try this. The cheese sauce is jjang!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, Isabelle-yah can have them all."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Umma, na really want you to have some. Juseyo?"_** JunPyo jutted out his lower lip to everyone's amusement.

- ** _"Yah, Isabel-ah doesn't want Isabelle to think you only make her eat broccoli and you don't,_** **"** JanDi reasoned with the child.

 _ **\- "Broccoli choah, especially pickled,"**_ InHei told her friend.

 _ **\- "Eew!"**_ Isabel thought that sounded disgusting.

 _ **\- "But broccoli with cheese is even better, all you taste is cheese,"**_ JanDi coaxed.

 **** ** _\- "Umma doesn't want to share broccoli with me!"_** JunPyo moaned in his 'Isabelle' voice."

 **** ** _\- "Ajussi, annchoah broccoli,"_** Isabel pouted.

 _-_ _ **"Dtal is watching,"**_ JanDi said _._ _ **"You don't want her to think you're afraid of vegetables."**_

 **** ** _\- "Unnie is afraid of vegetables? Paboya?"_** InHei giggled. There was nothing like some positive peer pressure.

 **** ** _\- "Mollan anjii!"_** Isabel said, not wanting to lose face in front of her friend. She held her breath and took a broccoli floret and dipped it in cheese. It was surprisingly good; all she really tasted was the cheese _._ _ **"Mm…Masheesuhyo (Delicious)."**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh Umma!"_** **J** unPyo/Isabelle said before he placed the doll back in her chair.

The rest of the dinner passed in general silliness as JunPyo and JanDi took turns being the voice of the dolls, making the two little girls laugh until their tummies ached. They all ate their desserts, chocolate mousse flower pot for JunPyo and Isabel and vanilla cupcake for JanDi and InHei. Of course, the dolls were allowed 'a taste' of both.

Neither girl got stains on their 'royal' wardrobe and happily walked back to where Secretary Jang was waiting with the car _._ _ **"Gongju (princess), InHei, Gongju Isabel, did you enjoy your dinner?"**_ Secretary Jang played with girls as held the car door open for the family. InHei always reminded him of when JunHee was little.

 ** _\- "Deh, Ajussi"_** InHei answered.

 ** _\- "InHei Appa is daeback,"_** Isabel said, having had so much fun. Just like when her own Appa was with her.

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** InHei stood from her booster and wrapped her arms around her Appa's neck from behind him _._ _ **"Appa is jjang! Saranghaeyo!"**_

JunPyo laughed with his cute little girl. **_"Deh! Nado dtal saranghae!"_** JunPyo remained smiling at the love that he received from that little girl.

JanDi reached out her hand to her husband's and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was the best for her as well. **_"Saranghae,"_** she mouthed when he turned to look at her. Where would she be without him? An Olympic swimmer? Maybe. But would she know this love and that little girl in the backseat?

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

Ilana had completely lost her voice to her annoyance. She wasn't in the rotation to sing this week, but she had so much work to do. It had been extremely difficult to be working from home without a voice. There was email, but she was always afraid an email would get lost or buried and she hated to mark it urgent. It was so much easier to pick up the phone and call and send a follow-up email after. She was supposed to have a conference call with the team working on the Buena Park property, but she had to give it to JungMin to handle. Thank goodness, she had been right about hiring him; he knew her job as well as he did his own.

Ilana's phone buzzed with a message.

 **Jihoo** : _I'll pick you up for the mid-week Bible Study_.

Ilana smiled. He hadn't made it to the mid-week study in a month.

 **Ilana** _: Manseh! I'll make something portable for your dinner. Nampyon can eat quickly before Church._

He would have to return to the hospital after services, but at least he got to escape for a little while.

 **Jihoo** : _Gomawo_ 3

Ilana returned to her laptop and sighing decided she had a headache. Getting up from her desk, she headed for the kitchen in search of yet another cup of tea. She loved Citron tea, but she could swear she had drunk half the jar already today. Walking into the kitchen she was hit with the wonderful smell of a pork and tomatillo stew. She hadn't even realized she was hungry.

Nana smiled. **_"Como está tu voz (How is your voice?)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Igual (No change),"_** Ilana whispered.

 **-** ** _"Deja y te caliento un té_** **(** ** _Let me heat you some tea_** **).** ** _¿Ya gustas cenar, hija (would you like to eat dinner now, dear)?"_**

Ilana nodded. It was six P.M. Jihoo would pick her up in about forty-five minutes.

Jihoo couldn't get away quite on time and they arrived a few minutes late to Church. **_"I'll eat after, I promise_** **,"** he said as his wife gave him a disapproving look. **_"I'm fortunate Sarang can't speak,"_** grinning he gave her lips a quick peck. _ **"Kaja, we're already late,"**_ he took her hand and pulled her to the car.

During worship Ilana sat in her chair, eyes closed, letting the words of the songs flow through her heart. Was this what she was supposed to be doing? Just being quiet and listening for God's voice? It had been a busy month and it will just get busier. She hadn't neglected her relationship with God but perhaps he was trying to get her attention. Ironically, or not, the message that evening was about listening for God's voice. ** _"But I am listening, Lord_** **?"** She said in her head. She didn't understand what she was supposed to be listening for. She sang the words of the song in her heart, making them her prayer.

 _All to Jesus I surrender;_

 _All to Him I freely give;_

 _I will ever love and trust Him,_

 _In His presence daily live._

 _Refrain:_

 _I surrender all,_

 _I surrender all;_

 _All to Thee, my blessed Savior,_

 _I surrender all._

Jihoo took a similar meaning from the message. It was as if the Lord was telling him there would be changes soon, be sensitive to his direction **.** ** _"Lord? Will you be placing me in another hospital after my contract is expired? I need your help getting that ER running smoothly, juseyo?"_** This was Jihoo's prayer. Also, that he would bless his wife with her heart's desire. More than a successful business, she wanted to prove herself worthy of being his wife by bearing his child or children. She was already worthy of him, simply because he loved her, but he knew how her mind worked. For the moment, she was keeping herself busy and praying faithfully, but until their child was conceived she would be an easy target for the enemy to start filling with his lies.

After service, they were accosted by Pastor JaeRim and his wife, SoEun. **_"How's your voice?"_** Pastor JaeRim asked. He had noticed it was slightly off during practice.

 **** ** _\- "She lost it,"_** Jihoo answered.

 __ _ **\- "I'm sorry, did you try honey and lemon?"**_ SoEun asked, with sympathy.

Ilana nodded her head, 'yes'. **_"I've finished almost half a jar of citron tea,"_** she whispered.

 **** ** _\- "Steamed Asian pears with honey!"_** SoEun said.

 _ **\- "Na have to go back to work tonight,"**_ Jihoo said. **"** ** _Or else I'd stop and get her some."_**

Ilana waived her hands, indicating there was no need.

 **** ** _\- "I can get some for you after Church,"_** Sarah offered.

Ilana was shaking her head; she didn't want SoEun to have to go out of her way.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchanayo SoEun-ssi, I'll ask Brendon to do us the favor."_** Technically, Brendon was off duty, but Jihoo knew he wouldn't refuse if asked. Ilana never imposed on him.

 **-** ** _"Well, we should pray for Ilana's voice."_**

It was a few minutes past nine when Jihoo and Ilana returned home. **_"Mianhae, Sarang, I have to go back."_**

Ilana sulked and hugged him. She missed him terribly at night.

He kissed her softly _._ _ **"Jalja, steam a pear with honey as soon as Brendon gets back and go to sleep."**_ Brendon was nice enough to run all the way to HMart to buy the pears. Honey, Nana always bought from the farmers market on Friday mornings. She always made sure to have two jars at a time, one to cook with and one for emergencies.

Jihoo made to walk back out the door and Ilana grabbed his hand. ** _"Sarang, what is it?"_**

Ilana made an eating motion with her hands.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, I should get back._** **** ** _Pastor Young ran a little long tonight."_**

Ilana shook her head and was pulling him as hard as she could.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, arraso!"_** He grinned _._ _ **"When it's anae that's too busy to eat, nothing can persuade you,"**_ he mock complained.

 **** ** _\- "Maja!"_** She mouthed.

Nana had left the wrapped burrito, Ilana had rolled for her husband, on a warming tray In the kitchen. She pulled out an insulated bag in which she placed the burrito, some napkins and a small container of Nana's green salsa. **_"Kansamnida,"_** he gave her a peck on the cheek _. "_ _ **Jal moke getsumnida (I will eat this well). Get some rest."**_

She nodded her head and walked him out the door where she playfully wrapped her arms around him, not letting him go.

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Anae makes it harder for me to go. Nah will be back before you wake up."_**

Ilana let go and smiled prettily for him and gave him one more lingering kiss. **_"That's to make sure you finish your work soon and come home,"_** she whispered.

He placed his forehead against hers and whispered back: **_"Stop talking and get some rest."_** He kissed her forehead and waved goodbye. She waited at the door until the white convertible was no longer in sight. After a shower, sleep didn't come readily. She had research to do and a good portion of it was in Hangul. She ignored the slight headache that was more annoying than painful and later ended up sleeping head down on her arm in the study.

* * *

 ** _August 27, 2015_**

When Jihoo arrived home around two-thirty he wouldn't find his wife in bed. Having showered at the hospital, he threw on his pajamas and went to the study for his wife. There were only a few places she fell asleep and it was usually the study.

Sure enough, she was asleep to the side of the laptop. Praying she didn't wake up, he gently leaned her against his forearm and pushed the chair back to scoop up her legs. He didn't need the elevator, she wasn't heavy at all and his six-foot frame could carry her five-foot frame easily. She would have woken up had he tried to piggyback her from the position she was in. After laying her on the bed and removing her outer robe, he climbed in too, wrapped her in his arms and was immediately asleep.

 ** _New York, NY_**

JunPyo's meeting was more of a business cocktail event, beginning at six and ending at eight. He made a lot of useful contacts that would come in handy with Shinwa International and its partners. He told JanDi he would meet them at the Kim household since Jaejoong's Father had also attended the meeting.

 __ _ **\- "Do you come to New York often, then?"**_ Mr. Kim asked.

 ** _\- "Anieyo, not as often as I used to. I did spend four years in New York as the management agent for Shinhwa International."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah deh, I remember now and about the same time Gu JunHee-ssi became the chairwoman of Shinwa Group."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "And here we are looking to do business together. One can leave the republic, but the republic never leaves us, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Kim-ssi._**

They were soon interrupted by Mrs. Oh ** _"Yeobo, JunPyo-ssi, Isabel Umma called and they are not far away. They will be arriving in the next fifteen minutes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,"_** JunPyo inclined his head politely.

 **** ** _\- "It seems the girls had a good day, adul sent me a picture of the two girls coasting down the lazy river together."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah deh, InHei Umma did too. InHei-ah loves to swim."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, so does our Isabel. She took after her Umma who also loves to swim."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anae as well."_**

It hadn't taken long before the two Mother's figured that out for themselves. Abigaíl was still a very friendly and outgoing woman; although, sometimes she forgot to talk because all anyone ever wanted to do was hold the baby. JanDi did both. She took up a running commentary for JaeWook on everything they did. JanDi had been holding JaeWook in the cabana and looking out to the Discovery Bay area for children. Jaejoong and the girls were going down a slide.

 **** ** _\- "JaeWook-ah, see Noona-deul going down the slide with Appa? By next summer Appa and Umma will take you down the water slide too. Does that sound like fun?"_**

 **** ** _\- "He loves water already. Jaejoong and I take him in the pool and he kicks his legs trying to copy us."_**

JanDi laughed, ** _"I would have wanted a water birth, but nampyon was too nervous."_**

 **** ** _\- "I didn't even think about it, I was so frightened and lost with Isabel and I just wanted JaeWook out."_** Both women laughed. **_"Maybe…if the Lord blesses us again. I can't believe I just said that and Wookie is only two months old."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's easy to forget when they are so precious in your arms,"_** **J** anDi unknowingly stared at JaeWook with a type of Mommy lust.

JanDi's warm and simple character had removed most of Abigail's apprehension toward the unknown woman early in the day. She was able to quickly recognize the look on her face and not feel shy in asking her if she wanted another child. **_"JanDi-ssi, do you want another baby?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo! Am I that obvious? Mianhae, I think you better take JaeWook before I want to take him with me tomorrow."_** JanDi blushed a little and gave JaeWook back to his Umma.

 ** _\- "I'll pray for you. I'm already praying for Ilana, what's one more."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida! Abigaíl -ssi is very kind."_**

 **** ** _\- "It doesn't cost me anything to pray."_**

JaeWook had decided he was hungry around that time. **_"Wookie-ah, you keep eating as much as you do, you'll sink into the water,"_** Abigaíl told her always hungry baby. **_"I guess you can play polo like Appa, a horse should be able to carry you."_** She kissed the soft head. **_"Does InHei play sports?"_**

 **** ** _\- "At Shinhwa elementary, they have to participate in several sports. She's taking ballet and swim."_**

 **** ** _\- "Isabel is in swim too. She takes after me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, InHei does too. JunPyo didn't learn to swim until High School. The only reason I accepted the scholarship to Shinhwa was because of their Olympic size swimming pool. If I hadn't injured my shoulder I would have wanted to compete for the Olympics."_**

 **** ** _\- "I was on the swim team in High School too_** **!"** Abigaíl said excitedly _._ _ **"I received a swimming scholarship for college, but I had InHei right after I graduated and I began working at the hospital."**_

 **** ** _\- "Wau! We have a lot in common."_** **J** anDi was happy to make a new friend.

Arriving from the waterpark, the two little girls didn't want to part. **_"Appa!"_** Isabel whined with tears in her eyes _._ _ **"I don't want InHei-ah to go!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Appa! Can we stay longer?!"_** InHei said.

 _ **\- "Isabel, stop clinging to InHei, they're going to visit Tia Ilana tomorrow,"**_ Abigaíl tried reprimanding her daughter who was tired and oversensitive.

 ** _\- "Isabel Umma, can Isabel come with us?"_** InHei clung to Isabel even tighter.

JunPyo, who had a hard time telling his daughter 'no', looked to his wife for help.

 ** _\- "InHei-ah, we won't be coming back to New York. You two girls will have another opportunity to visit soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma...?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Appa, I don't want InHei to go!"_** Isabel whined again.

 __ _ **\- "Isabel! Stop or you won't get to talk to skype with InHei for a month."**_ Abigail was the disciplinarian.

 _ **\- "Ma-ma!"**_ Isabel cried.

 **** ** _\- "Say goodbye."_**

The two girls tearfully said goodbye.

 **** ** _\- "We'll be in town for chusauk,"_** Jaejoong remembered _._ _ **"Hokshina you two can visit then."**_

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_** Isabel looked at InHei's parents.

 _ **\- "Deh! Choahyo,**_ **"** JanDi looked to her husband daring him to say 'no'

 _ **\- "Ah deh! Greomyo,**_ ** _we'll look forward to it,"_** JunPyo said.

 **** ** _\- "Manseh!"_** InHei began to jump up and down followed by Isabel.

That night Jaejoong and Abigaíl stood outside Isabel's door and heard her prayer.

 **-** ** _"Yesu, thank you for Umma, Appa, Harabeoji, Papa Mio, Halmoni, Mama Nane, and Wookie. Thank you for nae chingu InHei, bless her and her Umma and Appa. Yesu, hold on to their plane tight tomorrow, arraseo? Jaljaeyo Yesu, saranghaeyo."_**

Mom and Dad stood grinning at each other. Before he went to bed, Jaejoong walked up and down the halls of the house thanking the Lord for his gifts. **_"Yesu, Kansamnida for making me worthy of my family."_**

He snuggled into bed with his wife, leaning over for a good night kiss. ** _"How tired are you?"_** He asked. Her eyes were closed but could tell by her breathing, she wasn't asleep yet.

 ** _\- "I'm tired"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_** He ran a teasing hand along her hip. They hadn't had complete intercourse since they received the all clear from the Obstetrician, but there were other ways to enjoy each other's bodies as when she was in her late pregnancy.

 **** ** _\- "Jae!"_** She protested.

 **** ** _\- "We have time before Wookie wakes up, na can think of ways to pass the time."_** He snuck a naughty hand under her nightgown. When his wife didn't give in, he lifted the blanket and her gown amidst her protests and blew a raspberry in the middle of her stomach.

 _ **\- "Jae! Knock it off!"**_ Abigaíl yelled and he did it again _._ _ **"Stop!"**_

 **** ** _\- "I'll take...the first...and the last...feeding...of the night."_** He tickled her stomach with his tongue after each pause.

 **** ** _\- "Then I'll have to pump!"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's a good thing I plan to keep you awake for a while."_** He hovered over her as she halfheartedly pushed him away. He took her hands and held them to her side before descending to tease her face with kisses, but denying her lips. It wouldn't take long for Abigaíl to cave under pressure.

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

Ilana still didn't have her voice back and to top it off, she had caught a summer cold. She had Nana come in to wake her that morning so as to not wake Jihoo who was still sound asleep. When she leaned on the bed to kiss him goodbye that morning, without even opening his eyes, he held her tightly to him.

 **** ** _\- "Aigoo, we're going to miss our train,"_** she still could speak in no more than a whisper.

 ** _\- "Mmm, that's the point,"_** he said, also in a whisper.

 _ **\- "Sarang, get more sleep."**_

 **** ** _\- "That's what I'm trying to do, but anae won't hold still."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha! I gotta go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Only because sarang is gwiopda when she uses her American slang."_**

Ilana's throat was irritating her and she quickly turned her head to cough.

 _ **\- "Yah, you're getting sick aren't you?"**_ He thought he'd heard her sniffling in her sleep.

 **** ** _\- "JungMin is going to come up and start yelling any minute,"_** She gave him another peck on the lips and forced her way free _._ _ **"Annyeong!"**_ She tried to yell from the door but just ended up coughing.

It was now past eight and she and JungMin had just gotten off the train and into the car. _**"Don't you two look like something the cat dragged in?"**_ Brendon teased them.

JungMin glared at him. **_"I'll have a shot of ginseng when we get home and anae will give me a massage."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ha! Mrs. Park hasn't had an equally trying day, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "She'll do it for me, I can be persuasive."_**

Ilana climbed in the back seat and closed her eyes, while JungMin sat in the front with Brendon and they continued to bicker and tease back and forth all the way back home.

Ilana and team had worked very hard with the idea that no one would have to work at all over the weekend. Jihoo was not on call and she planned to spend every second with him. Despite her headache, she smiled. Neither she nor JungMin had eaten lunch, having gone out to meet a client at their place of business. The Los Angeles heat was unbearable and they were out and about for a few hours. They had brought food back to the office but ended up being too busy to touch most of it. Her cold was still bothering her, sapping her of energy. She had re-touched her make up several times during the day to fight off the dark circles and tired eyes.

 **** ** _\- "Miss Ilana, it appears your husband is home,"_** Brendon's voice woke Ilana, who had dozed off.

 _ **\- "I dozed off,"**_ she said in her whisper. She entered the house with a tired smile on her face.

Nana greeted her at the door, to take her bag. **_"_** ** _Nana y mi marido (My husband, Nana)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "En el salón de entretenimiento (In the media room); querida estas agotada (dear, you're worn out)._** ** _Ahorita, rapidito, te caliento algo de comer y un té (Quickly, I'll bring you something to eat and a cup of tea, right now)."_**

Ilana could only nod, she didn't really have an appetite, but her throat was sore and putting something soothing down it, sounded really good. Brendon had brought them McDonalds when he picked them up, but all she ate were the fries. Entering the media room, a violin solo was playing quietly in the background and her husband had dozed off in the king chair with his feet propped on the ottoman. He wore navy blue slacks with the white linen shirt Ilana had given him for his birthday the year before. She came up behind him and leaned over wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing in his wonderful natural scent that was enhanced with the perfume oil she had given him. All the tension of the day seemed to float away, but it was the glue that was holding her together and all of a sudden she didn't think she could stand a moment longer.

Jihoo felt a soft weight on his shoulders and head, but after a few minutes, he noticed the feel of the weight changed. He opened his eyes to see his wife's arms crossed under his chin, he lifted his hand and felt her head leaning on his. He unwrapped her left arm and took her hand as she straightened herself up to walk around the chair and sit next to him. They immediately snuggled close; he brought his arm around her and lifted her legs across his. She buried herself against his side and brought her arm around his middle.

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana?"_** She did look tired. as if she'd fall asleep at any moment.

Ilana nodded as a cough snuck up on her.

With his free hand, Jihoo massaged her throat. **_"It's swollen, Sarang, you need to rest."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, nampyon does too."_**

He ignored her statement about his own need to rest. He was used to running on empty, she wasn't. **_"Meoriapayo?"_** Her eyes drooped a little from fatigue, but he saw her furrowing her brow as if there was a bright light in front of her.

He began to massage her neck with his skilled doctor/musician's hands. Ilana shifted herself to have both hands free and while her husband massaged her neck, Ilana reached up to rub his shoulders for him.

By the time Nana came back with freshly prepared food for Ilana, she found both her charges fast asleep, leaning against each other. She snuck a picture, hoping they wouldn't wake up. Having a feeling they'd be there all night, she made a mental note to ask Brendon to check on them before he went to bed. Removing a light throw from a storage cabinet, she draped it over Ilana whose dress was sleeveless. Nana saw the bolero jacket discarded on the back of the chair. The air conditioning in the room was a little high, but at least this would keep the chill off since she already had a cold.

Somewhere close to midnight, Brendon remembered he had to check the media room. The music still played, but the room was dark. He let his vision adapt and then he noticed the two huddled figures on the chair. **_"That can't be comfortable,"_** he thought.

Lightly shaking Jihoo's shoulder, he called out to him in a low voice. **_"Dr. Jihoo, you guys should go to bed. Dr. Jihoo..."_**

Jihoo was easy to rouse for the most part and Brendon only had to call him about three times before he lifted his head, wondering what was happening _._ _ **"Brendon-ssi,"**_ Jihoo rubbed his face with his free hand. **_"Mworago?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's late, go to sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, deh. I've got to wake up enough to wake Ilana up, first. I'm so tired; we'll both fall down the stairs."_**

 **** ** _\- "Good luck,"_** Brendon knew how hard it was to wake Ilana up sometimes.

Jihoo saw the blanket around them and knew their fairy Godmother had come by. **_"Sarang, I need you to walk. Na can't carry you right now."_** He moved her legs off his and propped her back up against the chair instead of him. She coughed in her sleep slightly but didn't wake. He felt cool after he had removed her from up against him _._ _ **"Sarang, wake up?"**_ He brushed her hair out her face and placed a few kisses on her face. She felt warm to the touch and it had nothing to do with the blanket. He knew her sleeping temperature as well as his own and she felt warmer than that _._ _ **"Sarang, kaja, we need to go to bed."**_ He pulled her to standing and she woke as Jihoo took the first step.

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo!"_** She croaked, and then started coughing from the strain.

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Na won't let you fall. Mianhae, I'm too tired to carry you."_**

Ilana nodded, letting him know she was fine.

They managed to get upstairs and to their room without falling. Sighing they both grabbed their bedclothes and brushed their teeth. Ilana wanted sleep more than a clean face. Grabbing a bottle of room temperature water from their stash in the closet, Ilana climbed into bed first, followed by Jihoo. Despite climbing stairs and brushing her teeth, she couldn't wake up her hands and the bottle of water was proving itself to be Ilana proof. Jihoo saw her struggle and opened the bottle for her. In relief, she drank almost half its contents.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, your throat still hurts?"_** She had laid her cheek against his chest and nodded, closing her eyes _._ _ **"It's still inflamed."**_ He felt her forehead again. She did have a low-grade fever. **_"Sarang isn't going to work tomorrow,"_** Ilana sat up abruptly and he pulled her back down. **_"I'm a firm believer in staying home after having a fever. Sarang needs to rest; Na promise I'll be home early tomorrow and if you're feeling better we'll go out on a date. But Sarang needs to promise to rest and drink plenty of fluids. If you're not better, we don't go anywhere, arraso?"_** Ilana nodded her head industriously. She was not about to miss a date with her husband.

* * *

 ** _August 27, 2015_**

Ilana woke somewhere close to eleven, Jihoo had left two hours earlier and she didn't even wake up. She was still a little tired, but the headache had gone away. Jihoo had left her phone was on the nightstand and turned off. She turned it on and sent her husband a text.

 **Ilana** : _Annyeong hashiminika!_ 3 _How early is early?_ ;)

Jihoo was working on a report due at the end of the month. It shouldn't take him that much longer and he could go home. He was completely focused on the screen he startled at the sound of his phone's vibration against the desk. He smiled at his wife's text.

 **Jihoo** : _Sarang is resting?_

 **Ilana** : _Deh! Overprotective Ajussi._

Jihoo laughed out loud. She hadn't called him that in a year, he thought.

 **Jihoo** : _Maja! Eat and stay in bed until I come home._

Jihoo was thinking of the possibility of joining her in bed later this afternoon.

 **Ilana** : _Deh…_

 **Jihoo** : _Saranghae._

 **Ilana** : _Nado_

The Gu family met up with the So family shortly after landing. They arrived at the same gate reserved for private jets. Unfortunately, one family was missing.

 **** ** _\- "Unnie couldn't come_** **?"** JanDi asked with concern.

 **** ** _\- "Ani, Uissa is very strict and since Unnie is already in the last trimester, he said if it was just to Jeju, he'd say yes, but not a twelve-hour flight."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, ara some airlines and doctors say no after twenty-eight weeks."_**

JunPyo was upset; not at JaeKyung, but he wanted them all together. But it was so hard with everyone's schedules and sometimes living in different places. It was like the four years he spent in New York, YiJung in Sweden, and Jihoo and WooBin remained in Seoul.

 ** _\- "Gu JunPyo, at least we were all together for Sunbae's wedding."_** JanDi knew, despite how busy he was, her husband missed his friends. Jihoo's self-exile was especially hard for him.

 **-** ** _"Deh, that was fun,"_** he smiled.

 **-** ** _"Greon, eottoke? What if they are working?"_** YiJung asked.

 ** _\- "Deh!"_** GaEul agreed _._ _ **"We can't just show up at their house and them not be home."**_

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, who says we can't?"_**

 **** ** _\- "InHei Appa, jeongmal? You'll frighten, Nana."_**

 **** ** _\- "She'll know me, Na was the best man."_**

 **** ** _\- "Bro, na don't feel right. We didn't grow up going to this house. We can't just show up."_**

 **** ** _\- "We're F4, kaja!"_** As if this was an all-access pass.

Everyone followed along, thinking this could be a disastrous start to a vacation.

After Nana's super orange zest pancakes with blueberry orange syrup and thick smoked bacon, Ilana was feeling recharged. Her throat was still a little sore, but the delicious crusty and fluffy pancakes soaked in syrup and crispy bacon felt heavenly going down. Her voice was about fifty percent louder than the previous days.

It was early afternoon once she showered and dressed, leaving her hair to dry in the extreme heat outside. It was a hundred degrees out, but there was a large tree on that side that provided shade, plus the retractable awning. Thinking she should try some vocal exercises later, she dozed back off. Her body was making up for the tension and lack of sleep of the last weeks and the cold this week. Jihoo was right when he told her she needed to rest.

The security gate was ringing, Brendon had stepped out to run and pick up a client for one of the teams at the company. Nana looked through the app on her phone to see a van and a man in a black suit. They never had company, except for people from the Church. On those days that they are expected, the gate was left open. **_"En que lo puedo ayudar (How may I help you)?"_**

Nana's came through the intercom at the gate. Secretary Jang wasn't fluent in Spanish but could make himself understood at the very least. **_"F4 busca Doctor Yoon or Señora (F4 is here to see Mrs. or Doctor Yoon)?"_**

F4 sounded familiar to Nana but wasn't sure where she'd heard it. **_"No tengo la autoridad de abrirle la puerta a nadie (I don't have the authority to open the door for anyone). Tendrá que esperar un momento (You'll have to wait, just one minute)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?"_** JunPyo had heard from within the vehicle. **_"What does she mean? We're not just anyone?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gu JunPyo!"_** **J** anDi had to reign in his impatience. **_"This is not an F4 mansion; it's Ilana's family home."_**

 **** ** _\- "I told you, we should have called,"_** YiJung said.

JunPyo sighed irritated. **_"Gwenchanayo, we'll wait while she gets authority,"_** he told Secretary Jang.

 **-** ** _"Esperaremos (We'll wait),"_** Secretary Jang told Nana.

Nana went up the stairs to the Master bedroom as quickly as possible. For being in her early sixties, she wasn't slow at all. **_"Niña!"_** She knocked sharply before entering. _"Niña?"_ She wasn't anywhere in the room and was about to go downstairs again, when something caught her eye outside. The patio umbrella was up.

Ilana was woken from her nap by Nana and looked about lost. She had only napped for thirty minutes. ** _"Niña, la buscan_** ** _(they are looking for you_** **)."**

 **-** ** _"Está bien Nana, mi voz esta poco mejor (It's okay, Nana, my voice is a little better). Pásame el teléfono (Pass me the phone)."_**

 **** ** _\- "No, niña, F cuatro están en la puerta, (No, child, F4 is at the door)."_**

Ilana was shocked. **_"Deberás (Really)?"_** Nana nodded. **_"Has los pasar (Let them in), Nana. Me voy a trenzar el pelo y maquillarme (I'm going to braid my hair and put on makeup). Que por favor me disculpen unos quince minutos (Have them please wait for me, just fifteen minutes)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sí, mi niña, ahorita voy (I'll go this minute)."_**

As Nana descended the stairs, she asked JunPyo if they would like to eat and she instructed her helper to take Secretary Jang and the babysitter to the kitchen, out of the heat.

 ** _\- "Anieyo – no gracias (no thank you)."_**

 ** _\- "Pasa a la sala de entretenimiento (Come into the media room)._** ** _El Doctor y mi niña los esperaban (Were the Doctor and my girl expecting you)?"_** She didn't think so and her girl didn't like surprises.

 ** _\- "Anieyo, es sorpresa (it's a surprise),"_** JunPyo said.

Nana gave him a look that said Ilana was not going to be happy and perhaps not the young doctor either. **_"Ahorita les traigo algo de beber_** ** _(I'll bring you something to drink, immediately_** **)."**

 **-** ** _"Gracias,"_** JunPyo bowed.

When Nana walked out of the room, YiJung was the first to comment _._ _ **"Dude, she didn't think her employers would be too happy at our surprise."**_

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, she didn't look comfortable at all,"_** **GaEul agreed.**

 **** ** _\- "We'll be fine,_** **"** JunPyo ignored them.

Upstairs, Ilana's stress level was going up. She and Jihoo didn't live like they did. If they were expecting to stay at the house, she didn't know if Nana had the rooms ready. She was giving herself another headache. It was sweet that they came for a surprise visit, but they weren't ready to have guests for an extended stay. She didn't want to have to try and impress the F4, but they were Jihoo's family and should be treated with utmost care.

Ilana looked at herself in the mirror; she smoothed BB cream on her face, lip gloss and eyeliner and braided her hair. She did a few vocal exercises to warm up her vocal cords. Taking a deep breath, she left the safety of her room.

Once she entered the media room, her guests had made themselves at home and the kids had found some of her movies. InHei had found an old Cinderella movie called 'The Slipper and The Rose' and was being entertained by the silliness of it as were GaEul and JanDi. The two men were looking about the room at pictures of her and her Mother, that Jihoo had put out and a few of him and his violin that she had begged Harabeoji for. None noticed Ilana enter the room. **_"Annyeong hasseyo!"_** She tried speaking as loudly as possible and it made her cough to strain her voice.

 **** ** _\- "Oh? Ilana!"_** JanDi jumped up and came to bow in front of Ilana. ** _"Apayo (sick)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** She waved her hands, ** _"Na just lost my voice. Gwenchana, it's better."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she smiled in reassurance.

 **** ** _\- "Yah, this pabo thought to surprise Jihoo,"_** YiJung looked to JunPyo. ** _"Mianhaeyo, if we came at a bad time."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, JunPyo. That was sweet of you,"_** **r** egardless of her panicking, she did mean what she said.

JunPyo gave the others an ' _I told you so'_ look _._ _ **"We needed a break from work and decided to surprise you."**_

GaEul hugged Ilana, **_"JaeKyung wasn't allowed to travel, but sent her greetings."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, she and WooBin will be missed. Did you want to stay here? Or should I make a call to the hotel?"_**

JanDi intercepted her husband _._ _ **"Ilana-yah, whatever is convenient."**_

 **** ** _\- "Na want you to be comfortable and...we live simply...perhaps you'd enjoy your stay better at the hotel?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo,"_** JunPyo was getting irritated looks from his wife and decided to put Ilana at ease. **"** ** _We...just came to visit, I'm sure we can be comfortable here, if we aren't imposing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollan anji!"_** She hoped, at least.

 ** _\- "Na better call Jihoo and ask him what time he'll be home. He promised to be home early today. I'll have Nana get your rooms ready."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida!"_** JanDi said.

When Ilana walked out, JunPyo turned to the group _._ _ **"See F4 always sticks together."**_

JanDi thought Ilana looked nervous, but so would she if she were in her place.

Ilana gave Nana instructions and she and her helper went off the make sure the rooms were in order. Nana never neglected the vacant rooms, so it wouldn't take long. Even the rooms downstairs were in perfect order. She went into the study and called Jihoo.

Jihoo smiled to see his phone light up with his wife's picture. **_"Yeobosayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, what time are you coming home?"_** Ilana asked.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang can talk a little today. Have you been resting?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Uissa. What time are you coming home?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Impatient?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Should na make you wait?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani!"_** Anytime she raised her voice about a certain decibel level, she began to cough.

 ** _\- "Sarang...,"_** Jihoo knew it was just a summer cold, but also that it wouldn't go away if she wasn't resting. **"** ** _Na want you to keep resting."_**

 __ _ **\- "I am, chincha,"**_ this time she didn't try to go any louder than comfortable.

 __ _ **\- "I'll be home soon. I'm just finishing the report and getting ready to email it."**_ He looked at his watch. _"_ _ **Twenty minutes? Can Sarang wait that long?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, if I must. Saranghae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Saranghae, I'll see you soon."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh."**_ Ilana smiled as she hung up. She really should have told him, but this was a nice payback for all the surprises he pulled.

Jihoo arrived twenty minutes later as anticipated. Ilana was waiting just outside the media room, ready to pounce on him, when he walked in the door. _**"Sarang!"**_ She ran to the door and immediately took his slippers from the cabinet, so he wouldn't notice everyone else's shoes. **_"Na will take off your shoes today."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, Sarang is supposed to be resting."_**

 **** ** _\- "Bogishipatso, Na will not break, give me your foot_** **."** She untied his shoes and replaced them with slippers. Quickly, she placed the shoes back in the cabinet and stood up to place little kisses all over his face.

Before she could pull away, he pulled her close for an all-consuming kiss. ** _"Sarang has a mischievous spirit,"_** he knew she was up to something.

 ** _\- "Nae? Pabo nampyon_** **."** Nana had already come to take Jihoo's bag and he did not miss the conspiring look they shared. **_"Let's sit in the media room,"_** she was already tugging on his arm.

 **-** ** _"Sarang is supposed to be upstairs resting."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na can rest downstairs too. Wae? Is there a special reason nampyon wanted me upstairs?"_**

He was about to kiss the smug look on her face when she dodged him to stand behind him.

 **** ** _\- "Haha! I'm going to get some tea from Nana, I'll be right back."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll get it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, pick a movie and we can cuddle on the king chair, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_**

Ilana made to walk back toward the kitchen and Jihoo into the room. _**"Ajussi!"**_ _The two kids plowed into him before he could react._

 **** ** _\- "Kkamjjak (Surprise)!"_** The rest shouted while Ilana stood outside the door grinning.

 _-_ _ **"Yah! What are you guys doing here?"**_ Jihoo didn't quite know what to make of the surprise.

 __ _ **\- "Is this the way to greet your best friends?"**_ JunPyo asked. **_"We came all the way here to spend time with you, since anae has you kidnapped."_**

It did seem that way, Ilana giggled silently from behind the door. YiJung was the first to step up and give Jihoo a back pounding hug, followed by the girls and JunPyo.

 _-_ _ **"Anae and I are honored for this visit,"**_ he looked behind the door to his wife who was grinning. He dragged her back into the room and grabbed JeongYul, while Ilana grabbed InHei and sat on the king chair. **_"What made you come all the way here?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na had business in New York and since we've all been working too hard, we decided to stop by here and rest for a few days. YiJung met up with us at the airport."_**

 __ _ **\- "You two didn't have plans for the weekend, did you?"**_ YiJung asked.

 _ **\- "Other than spending quiet time alone with my wife?"**_ Jihoo thought silently and took Ilana's hand. **_"Anieyo,"_** he told the others. **_"Though Ilana caught a cold yesterday, na wanted her to rest. We've been working too much as well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, this is the only way Na can get JanDi to rest. Gwenchana, we've got the Shinhwa students looking after Harabeoji and the clinic."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm not worried, ara JanDi is responsible and committed to the community."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo Sunbae,"_** JanDi basked in his praise.

 ** _\- "I'm afraid you guys picked a bad time to visit,"_** **I** lana said. **_"It will be very warm this weekend, Na don't want you and the kids to be bored."_** Ilana was most worried about trying to entertain her guests. If it had been her friends, it would be easy, but what to do with the F4?

Jihoo sensed Ilana's concern and squeezed her hand. **_"Gwenchana, Sarang, they're really not_** **that** ** _bad."_**

Ilana's eyes nearly popped out at her husband's statement. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah!"_** Her voice came out half-strangled as she began to cough.

 **** ** _\- "Omo! Ilana-yah, here, Na haven't touched my water."_** GaEul passed Ilana a bottle of water and she drank it gratefully.

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo, GaEul-ssi."_**

 __ _ **\- "Eottoke? I'm sure Jihoo and Ilana had plans to rest this weekend and we just showed up unannounced."**_ GaEul voiced her concern.

 **** ** _\- "There's no reason why we can't just rest together?"_** Jihoo was already thinking of a solution. Most importantly was spending time with his wife and being unplugged from work. Knowing JunPyo, he was long overdue for a break _._ _ **"If we stay here, it will be too warm even to go out to the pool during the day. You could have done that at home and anae will be too tempted to work and she's forbidden to think of work this weekend."**_ The others laughed.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang do!"_** She protested. After losing her voice this week and sleeping over twelve hours with only one interruption, she was ready to escape. She'd worked hard all week so she and her team didn't have to work this weekend.

 **** ** _\- "Let's go to the beach."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oooh! That would be fun!_** **"** GaEul met JanDi and her husband's eyes.

JunPyo nodded his head _._ _ **"Choahyo. Let's do it."**_

 __ _ **\- "Sarang, ILC group owns a few beach properties; let me see if any of them are available."**_ This was greeted with much excitement. Even if the weather was hot, it would be made bearable by having the cold Pacific Ocean steps from the door.

Had the weekend been planned, it wouldn't have worked out quite as well. By four PM, after a quick chicken and veggie quesadilla lunch provided by Nana, everyone was on their way to Laguna Beach for three days. That was Including Joy; Jihoo would drive with the top up on the Austin Healy so as not to irritate his wife's cold any further. This weekend was about resting and some much needed one on one time. Traffic going South on any of the Southern California Freeways on a Friday night was an exercise in patience. Thankfully for all the passengers, Jihoo, Brendon, and Secretary Jang were the most patient. Nana, Brendon, and their other help, Jessi, would be later as they were picking up some groceries before they left and the rest in the morning.

By nine, everyone was exhausted. After an almost two-hour car ride and take out Chinese for dinner, everyone took off in different directions to explore the property. Jihoo and Ilana escaped to walk along the beach. **"** ** _Has Sarang been here before,?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo. The...other beach house...wasn't this one."_** Ilana knew he was asking if this was the beach house where everything began the summer she was abducted. She shook off the momentary silence. **_"Areumdaun (it's beautiful), almost reminds me of the beach in Girona with all the hills behind us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na look forward to returning one day,"_** he stopped walking and wrapped his arms around her. **_"...with our children."_** Lately, as he prayed along with his wife for their future child, he sensed it wouldn't just be one. In the long run at least.

Ilana smiled thinking of a little Jihoo, while he was clearly thinking of a little Ilana. **_"Appa will spoil the kids rotten."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hokshina (Perhaps)?"_** Jihoo pulled her to the edge of the water.

Ilana screamed. ** _"Ah! It's cold! Pabo!"_** She coughed. **_"You made me scream."_**

 **** ** _\- "You got your voice back, for a second,"_** he teased her.

She then remembered the scene in Inspiring Generation where the Doctor tricked the main character. The girl had lost her voice and the Doctor said she'd give her something for it and had her lie face down on the table with her dress above her waist. A few seconds later Kim HyunJoong walked in and she screamed. Ilana began to laugh.

 _ **\- "Wae?"**_

 **** ** _\- "You! You better run...hana! Dol!...set!"_** Jihoo took off running, just fast enough to get a short lead, but enough to let her catch him after an appropriate amount of time. After a few minutes of running, she managed to grab a fistful of his shirt. **_"Got you!"_** She said out of breath. Running wasn't her forte.

 **** ** _\- "Ani,"_** he took advantage that she slackened her grip. He turned and neatly tripped her, bringing her to the sandy floor. **_"I've got you."_** He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her back and leaning her head against him.

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Sarang cheats."_** Ilana took hold of his free hand.

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

 ** _\- "There's nothing like the sunrise from the beach,"_** Ilana commented.

 _-_ _ **"Na do not plan on being awake for the sunrise."**_

 **** ** _\- "Lazybones,"_** she retracted her hand to poke him in the middle a few times.

 __ _ **\- "Yah!"**_ He grabbed her hand and began to poke her back.

 _ **\- "Hajima!"**_ She tried to evade the strong fingers. _**"Juseyo!"**_ But still, her husband didn't stop _._ _ **"Saranghae youngwonhee!"**_

He stopped. _**"Ara,"**_ he brought his mouth to hers and leaned her back until she had to rest on her elbows to keep from completely falling onto the sand. He kissed her softly, without rushing, teasing her lips like he liked to do so often. **_"Nado saranghae youngwonhee."_**

Ilana leaned up for a bold kiss, wanting to feel his lips firmly against hers and fell his tongue caressing hers.

Lost in the kiss, she didn't realize he was pushing her back until her arms buckled under her. _ **"Mm! Ani!"**_ She protested, trying to sit up, but he wouldn't let her _. "_ _ **I don't want sand in my hair."**_

 __ _ **\- "Ani?"**_ He teased, trying to push her back as she pushed forward.

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Don't you dare,"_** she warned her mischievous husband.

 __ _ **\- "Arraso,"**_ he let himself fall back and brought her to land on top of him. **"Now where were we?"** Before she could protest, his mouth was claiming hers and soon his tongue would be seeking entry.

JanDi and GaEul read took turns reading to the kids, letting their babysitter go to the guest house with Nana, Jessi, Brendon, and Secretary Jang. When the kids finally gave in to sleep after their very long day, they joined their husbands in the game room. The husbands looked up with a smile to see their beautiful wives. They had a bottle of wine on the table in front of them and four glasses. _**"We were waiting for you,"**_ JunPyo said.

 ** _\- "It took two and a half stories before they finally went to sleep,"_** GaEul said.

 _-_ _ **"Pigonhaeyo (tired)?"**_ YiJung asked his wife, before rubbing her back.

 _-_ _ **"Deh, jogeum, it did feel different to fly."**_

 __ _ **\- "At least JaeKyung told us to use the JK group plane. It would have been more difficult for anae on a commercial flight.**_ _"_ He had stopped rubbing her back and now had placed a light hand on her bump that was getting more pronounced now in her fifth month.

JanDi leaned her head on JunPyo's shoulder. **"** _ **But where are Sunbae and Ilana?"**_ She said realizing they weren't in the room.

 _ **\- "They disappeared a short while ago, they were playing games with the kids and then they weren't."**_

 **** ** _\- "To be a newlywed again,"_** YiJung grinned as he looked at his wife with a twinkle in his eye.

 **** ** _\- "You two had your second honeymoon after Jihoo's wedding_** **,"** JunPyo said. _ **"It's our turn."**_ JunPyo took JanDi's face in his hand and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

 __ _ **\- "JunPyo!"**_ JanDi blushed, not at his caresses, but at the intense stare he was giving her. She pulled out of his grasp. Kaja, let's go out onto the nice patio, it's still warm out. It's almost a full moon, so it will be nice and bright.

They moved on to the patio that overlooked the water and the beach. YiJung opened the wine and poured for each of them a generous amount and just a small amount for his wife. She knew an occasional glass of wine was fine, but hesitated. **_"GaEul-ah, gwenchana. That little won't hurt the baby. It's not like you have a drink every day or even every month."_** **J** anDi assured her friend.

 _ **\- "Deh, it's the only alcohol she's had this pregnancy."**_

 **** ** _\- "Arraso."_** The four friends clinked glasses.

 _ **\- "This is nice,"**_ JunPyo said _._ _ **"Remember when I would just call you guys and we'd be on the plane that afternoon?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, at least we had a week to prepare this time,"_** YiJung commented with a smirk on his face.

JunPyo dismissed his friend's retort. _ **"When did life get so hectic? Noona and I share the running of Shinhwa group, but she doesn't seem tired at all."**_

 **** ** _\- "JunPyo, Unnie was married young and in a loveless marriage. To be free from that and being able to be a support for you, I'm sure makes a difference. The two of you have made Shinhwa great again. Your success was made by your hard work and dedication, not with threats, lies and selling your children."_** JanDi gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. She was proud of him.

 ** _\- "Can you imagine when the kids are grown and dating? With JeongYul, it will be different, but InHei? Will I really be able to give her to anyone and not marry her to a chaebol that will make sure she's treated like a princess?'_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo, you know that's not entirely true. The F4's family life could've turned out entirely different if your parents all had their way."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, we would've resented our spouses, just like Abeoji did Umma."_** YiJung's own childhood flashed before his eyes momentarily souring his mood. GaEul leaned against him, wrapping him in her arms, as best she could with the bump in the way.

 **** ** _\- "I think we've all been able to find some sort of balance between work and family,"_** **J** anDi added _._ _ **"It's hard and sometimes even exhausting, but we do what we can to make sure we're there for each other and InHei. Sometimes InHei more than each other,"**_ she smiled a little guilty.

 ** _\- "Greomyo, InHei saranghae, hajiman you can't neglect each other."_** GaEul and YiJung had been married less time than JanDi and JunPyo, yet here she was giving them marriage advice.

\- _**"Annyeong hasseyo, do you mind if we join you?"**_ JungMin and Suzy had recently arrived and were planning a walk on the beach when they noticed the other couples.

 **** ** _\- "Anjayo,"_** YiJung invited them to sit _._ _ **"We've just finished this bottle of wine, but if I'll bring another and two more glasses."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ah, kansamnida, if it's not too much trouble."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Suzy-ssi, how are your studies going?"_** JanDi asked. They'd gotten to know a little about each other during post-wedding activities.

 **** ** _\- "Choah, I'll be graduating soon and have been guaranteed one of two positions within the hospital group."_** Suzy smiled eagerly. It wasn't graduation she was looking forward to; it was three months past her graduation. That's when she decided they would start trying for a baby.

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo sunbae could use you at the woman's clinic as well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Are you considering moving back home?"_** JunPyo asked.

YiJung came in and interrupted the conversation long enough to pour them all, except GaEul, more wine.

JungMin nodded his head in appreciation before answering _._ _ **"Anieyo, na made a commitment to Ilana and our team is moving forward at an accelerated rate. Anae and I have plans to remain here for some time."**_

 ** _\- "We were discussing the balancing of marriage, work, and children. Suzy-ssi will you be starting your family soon?"_**

Suzy smiled widely. **_"Deh. We plan to start trying soon after I graduate."_**

JungMin took a huge sip of wine to cover his nerves. Every time his wife mentioned getting pregnant, his palms began to sweat.

JunPyo and YiJung knew JungMin's look very well. **_"Gwenchanayo, JungMin-ssi, you'll survive."_** YiJung teased _._ _ **"Na survived the first and I'm on my second."**_

While the others were laughing, JanDi felt JunPyo's hand caressing hers and also felt him staring at her. It was that same look he was giving her earlier. She didn't know if it was the wine, making her imagine things, but all she could do was blush.

The newlyweds were enjoying their little escape. They had alternately lain and sat on the sand and of course, many kisses and terms of endearment were exchanged. _**"Sarang, sit up.**_ _"_ Ilana had sat up and was pulling her husband up.

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_** He laughed.

 ** _\- "Na want to do something."_** **S** he stood and moved behind him, sitting so that her legs were on either side of him.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang, what are you doing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na want to do something for you."_** She kissed the middle of his back before she moved her hands to smooth his shoulders. **_"Jihoo-yah never lets me do things for him."_** She gently began to massage his shoulders. She was by no means an expert, but when she was tired and stressed, anyway he touched her was heavenly.

 ** _\- "Sarang does many things for me,"_** he had to admit her touch, although soft was very soothing.

 ** _\- "Mwo? I feel like I should do so much more for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang makes sure my tie matches my suit."_** She took great pleasure in picking out his tie on days he wore one _._ _ **"Sarang packs my lunch every evening. Sarang writes me small notes and hides them in all my pockets, including my briefcase, so that when I'm in a meeting your notes pop up and I start to smile and forget what it is I was talking about."**_

Ilana giggled _._ _ **"Mian, chincha! Na will only hide them in your pockets."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ani, na look forward to finding them. If Sarang only hid them in nae pockets, it wouldn't be as much fun."_**

She had stopped massaging to wrap her arms tightly around his back and lean forward against him. **_"Saranghae."_** She held him for a few seconds, then moved to let go and resume her massage.

He stopped her. _"_ _ **This is another thing Sarang does for me; loves me and lets me love her back."**_

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, pabo."_** She kissed his back again.

Jihoo broke the silence after a few minutes. **_"Eeliwah, Sarang. Na can't see you and Sarang can't see anything other than nae back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah, Jihoo's back."_**

Jihoo had moved and was now on his knees facing her. _**"Nae anae yippeun, choah anae's lips."**_ He traced her smiling lips with his finger. _**"Saranghae,**_ _"_ he gave her a slight push and before she could protest about her head touching the sand, he brought it to rest on his forearm. He caressed her face, bring his hand down to her neck and back up again. His touch was giving her goosebumps. **_"Sarang, I don't know how I found favor with Yesu,"_** he quoted part of their wedding vows, before claiming her lips and not letting go until he absolutely had to. If people passed them by no one bothered them and neither did they even notice anyone outside of their existence.

GaEul and YiJung were the first couple to call it a night; it had been a long flight for an almost six-month pregnant woman. She would require a back rub once they were in their room. JunPyo seemed a little antsy and soon he too, claimed tiredness and dragged his wife with him.

 **** ** _\- "It's just you and me,"_** Suzy said _. "_ _ **Should we go walk on the beach?"**_

JungMin let his fingers tickle her bare thigh. **_"Na was thinking we could go to the room,"_** his face was close enough to hers, she could feel his breath. His idea was tempting, but she didn't want to start her free weekend locked in the room.

Suzy stood up with great effort. **_"It's still early,"_** she pouted, **_"let's go for a walk."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he sighed. He knew when he could charm her into his web and when he couldn't. They walked along the water's edge like two kids, teasing the wave, stepping in and stepping out, exchanging kisses short and sweet and at times long and passionate.

They had been playing and walking for about twenty minutes when they saw something in the sand off in the distance. _**"I think there are people over there,"**_ Min said. _"_ _ **We'd better lower our voice."**_

 **** ** _\- "Yeobo is the one that's being loud."_**

JungMin picked up his wife and smacked her lips with his. **_"If someone had let me take her back to the room, we could be as loud as we wanted."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's not true,"_** she gave him a teasing kiss back and then took off running. She stopped when she was close enough to realize the people were a couple sharing some sweet moments. She waited for JungMin so they could make a large arch around the couple. Warning him to be quiet, Suzy took JungMin's hand and they made their way away from the shore.

They hadn't gone too far when they heard two familiar voices.

 _ **\- "Choah?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Annchoah."_**

Ilana hovered over Jihoo, grinning and bent to kiss his eyes. **_"Choah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Annchoah."_**

She traced his face with her finger, then settled on a spot to kiss. Kissing his cheek, just above his lips, she asked again, **"** ** _choah?"_**

 ** _\- "Annchoah,"_** without warning he brought his face up to hers and stole a kiss, pressing firmly on her lips at first then nibbling on each one and then finally claiming her tongue as his final prize.

JungMin and Suzy left their friends to themselves and continued walking. **_"Gwiyeoweo (So cute)!"_** Suzy clapped her hands.

JungMin was grinning too. _"_ _ **Omo, it's a little weird to see my boss in such a compromising position. Too bad I didn't take a picture."**_ He laughed.

 _ **\- "Shh! Unnie will recognize your laugh!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Did you see your Unnie? Ani, Jihoo and Ilana wouldn't hear anything even if it was right next to their ear."_**

 **** ** _\- "I can't wait for a little Ilana or Jihoo to be running around. Our babies will only be two years apart, hokshina?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Umma. You two aren't even pregnant yet, don't even start matchmaking."_**

Suzy began to laugh _._ _ **"Pabo."**_ She used a taekwondo move to trip her husband and started running down the beach. JungMin recuperated and chased after her.

 _-_ _ **"Choah?"**_ Jihoo asked when he ended the kiss.

 _ **\- "Hokshina,"**_ she teased.

 _ **\- "Chincha?"**_ He began tickling her until she surrendered or get her hair full of sand.

 **-** ** _"Choah! Choaha! Jeongmal! Nomu Choah!"_** She half screamed half laughed until her husband took pity on her.

JunPyo and JanDi had taken a quick peek at InHei who was sleeping peacefully before getting ready for sleep themselves. JanDi sat at the vanity, towel drying her hair and smiling to herself. **"** ** _Haengbokhaeyo (happy)."_** JunPyo rubbed her shoulders and made eye contact with her in the mirror.

 ** _\- "Deh, gomawo, we needed some time away from work."_**

 **** ** _\- "JanDi-yah, wae do you have to work so hard?"_** He had crouched in front of her, taking her hands.

 **** ** _\- "Choah being a Doctor. Anyone can work at Shinhwa hospital, but it takes something more to see the people that come into the clinic. For you, it's the lives of all your employees, deh? That's why you work so hard?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, one thing Umma tried to do to keep me from marrying you, was frighten me with the thousands of Employees that Shinhwa supports. Na married, you, but those thousands of people still frighten me. What if I make a money-losing mistake and I have to let people go?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, ara that worries you. You want to keep growing the company to be able to offer employment and for InHei to inherit. Hajiman, InHei Appa has Unnie and Unnie has you, neither one is alone."_**

 **** ** _\- "Commoner Saranghae,"_** he called her by the nickname he gave her in their Shinhwa days. **"** ** _Let's make good use of our vacation, kaja."_** He scooped her into his arms from her sitting position, taking her to the bed.

 ** _\- "Yah, Gu JunPyo! Micheosso?_** **What's gotten into you?"**

JunPyo was grinning mischievously. _**"JanDi-yah has to ask after all these years?"**_ He loved it when she was flustered with him _._ _ **"Pigonhaeyo (tired)? Would you rather not...?"**_ He didn't give her time to respond before he covered her body with his and took her lips completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded eagerly. These moments were so few and far between for them that it didn't take long for her to respond. Without breaking the kiss, JunPyo began unbuttoning her pajama top slowly and letting his fingers tease at her white skin as he went down. **"** ** _You're so pale,_** **"** he kissed the side of her neck, while he spread open her shirt and explored her chest down to her stomach, letting his fingertips dance over her breast as they went. He repeated the process going back up her torso to the other breast and bringing his kisses downward. " ** _Na may not be a Doctor, hajiman ara how to make love to my wife."_** He gave a lingering kiss on the bottom of her stomach before pulling her pajama bottoms down and moving his kisses down with them.

JanDi could count on one hand how many times they'd actually made love in the last year. Twice in the span of a week, was unheard of. That said, it didn't take much for her desire to rise as she anticipated his every touch with mounting excitement.

* * *

 ** _August 29, 2015_**

While everyone still slept, JunPyo actually woke somewhat early and decided to see how the surf was doing. He had seen surfboards and boogie boards in the garage. Jihoo had given them the master bedroom, which he thought very generous of him. Little did JunPyo know, Jihoo had his own reasons. JunPyo felt the warmth of the day already as he stepped out on to the patio. This beach wasn't known for its surfing and it looked like the conditions just weren't there.

 _ **\- "A-ppa**_ **,"** a still sleepy InHei walked into the room and onto the patio.

 **\- "** ** _Aigoo! Gongju (Princess) is awake already?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Appa."_**

JunPyo had picked her up and she circled her petite arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. **_"Does gongju want to lay down with Umma?"_** He smiled at the still sleeping JanDi. There was nothing pressing to do, and he'd kept her up rather late, he smiled remembering the reason they were up so late.

 **\- "** _ **Is Appa going to lie down too?"**_ She was still small enough to love climbing into bed with Mom and Dad.

- **"** ** _Anieyo...wae don't we let Umma sleep. She works really hard taking care of people who are sick and us."_** He sighed. **"** ** _Sometimes Appa forgets to take care of Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma says Appa works too hard, so we need to take care of Appa because he forgets to take care of himself."_**

 **** ** _\- "What would Appa do without Umma?"_** He'd be a mess, that's for sure. ** _"InHei-ah, do you want to go down to the water with Appa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** InHei was instantly awake.

Jihoo woke before his wife, it didn't happen often, but it did happen. He didn't know what time they had made it back into the room. He smiled at the memory. No alcohol was involved, except for a glass of wine with dinner, yet they were giddy and gave every appearance of being drunk without actually being so. The reason he had chosen this smaller room, was it was the most secluded. The Master bedroom, he'd given to JanDi and JunPyo, it had a pair of French doors leading out onto a patio. The other bedroom also had large windows that any of his nosey friends could see through. Although he was grateful that the visit of his friends led them to this refuge; the primary goal of the weekend was to spend as much time with his wife as possible. They both had turned off their cell phones, the laptops were left at home. This weekend was all about them.

When they entered their room, his wife had clung to him and kissed him teasingly. He loved it when she was being shy, and he had to coax her out of her shell, but he especially loved her playful side. He had answered her teasing with his own. He knew she'd give in before he would. He tasted the saltiness of her neck with his tongue and let himself linger there for a while. When he heard her sigh of pleasure, he fit his lips over hers, gently, but with determination and began walking them toward the bed. Regardless of the hour, he needed her. He loosened the belt of her dress as she undid the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged out of his shirt and pulled off her dress.

Each time they made love, it was new and felt different than the previous time. Perhaps it was that they were so busy with work, they only made love once a week or sometimes the wait was longer. It wasn't as if she denied him, he knew she gave all of herself to him each time, but Perhaps it was this place, that made last night feel special. It was one of their slow and long lovemaking sessions where they could go on forever if need be. They were starting to explore more and although they both loved their gentle lovemaking he now knew he could penetrate her deeper and she enjoyed that just as much. As always, she never said a word, but her body language directed him loud and clear. They hadn't bothered getting dressed for bed and Jihoo gently ran the back of his hand down the side of her neck and to the swell of her bare breasts. He wasn't ready to wake her just yet. She needed all the rest she could get this weekend. He raked his fingers through her hair, he didn't even know when he had unbraided it, though certain he did. She liked her hair off her face when she slept, but he liked waking up to see her hair sprawled all over the pillow. He snuggled her close and decided to sleep a little longer, he had the idea of not letting her up out of bed without making love to her again.

In the kitchen, Nana and Jessi were already up creating an omelet bar for the guests. Nana smiled and sang hymns as she worked. She had already placed fresh strawberries, grapes and freshly made croissants on the kitchen Island with chilled orange and carrot juice and some yogurts in the refrigerator. There was also freshly made pancake batter for the children.

Suzy was already awake as she had wanted to spend some time studying out on the patio before the temperature was too hot. Secretary Jang and Brendon went for a run, and the babysitter took JeongYul to splash in the water and watch InHei and Appa playing with the waves.

 **\- "** ** _Halmoni, annyeong hashiminika,_** **"** Suzy walked into the kitchen.

 **\- "** _ **Buenos días**_ _ **(Good Morning)**_ _ **, Suzy."**_ Suzy took some strawberries in a bowl.

 **\- "** ** _Le hago una tortilla de huevo (_** ** _Should I make you an omelet_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Later, Nana, I'm going to study while JungMin is still sleeping."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Ahorita Jessi le lleva una taza de café_** ** _(_** ** _Jessi will take you a cup of coffee immediatel_** ** _y)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Nana."_** Nana's coffee rivaled that of Starbucks.

Nana's next customer was GaEul. " _Annyeong hashiminika,"_ GaEul bowed.

 **\- "** ** _Él bebe tiene hambre_** ** _(_** ** _The baby is hungry_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, baby? Mianhaeyo, I don't understand."_**

 **** ** _\- "Is your baby hungry?_** **"** Jessi translated as she had come into the kitchen after taking the coffee to Suzy.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm, deh, she is."_**

 **** ** _\- "Omelet?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** GaEul quickly picked out her fillings, then filled a bowl with fruit. Before walking out to the dining room, Nana handed her a tall glass of orange/carrot juice. **"** ** _Kansamnida_** **,** " she inclined her head and went to sit. She saw Suzy sitting on the patio reading and didn't want to disturb her. If she knew JanDi, she would be up and be hungry soon.

JanDi was already awake and smiling to herself. She then opened her eyes and frowned to not see her husband in bed with her. ** _"Omo!"_** She looked at her clock and saw it was past ten. Quickly getting up to shower, she noticed the patio doors open. **"** ** _Gu JunPyo!"_** She yelled at her missing husband, not wearing any clothes, she scrambled for the blanket. With the blanket preserving her modesty from anyone that might be able to see, she showered and went downstairs, starving.

Nana saw JanDi coming and smiled, greeting her first. **"** ** _Buenos días (_** ** _Good morning_** ** _) Señora Guam."_** She wasn't comfortable enough to speak casually to JanDi.

- **"** ** _Annyeong hashiminika!"_** JanDi greeted back in her usual polite manner.

Nana remembered JanDi liked to eat, so she shooed her from the kitchen promising her something delicious in a few minutes. **"** ** _GaEul-ah!"_** JanDi greeted her best friend. **"** ** _Where are the namja?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sleeping."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, JunPyo wasn't in the room."_**

 **** ** _\- "I think the kids are outside, maybe JunPyo is with them. Jihoo and Ilana too?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? Suzy-ssi is on the patio, but na didn't want to bother her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

A few minutes later Nana came and presented a small omelet and two medium-sized pancakes for JanDi. **"** ** _Kansamnida!"_** JanDi's eyes took in the food with excitement.

Soon everyone began to trickle in, YiJung back hugged his wife and kissed her good morning.

 **\- "** _ **Annyeong hashiminika, yeobo,"**_ she greeted back.

JunPyo and the kids showed up next, freshly showered and changed. The babysitter's job was done for now and she sought her breakfast from the kitchen. Soon Suzy had come in as well and the table was full of Nana's wonderful cooking.

 **-** ** _"Has anyone seen Sunbae and Ilana?"_**

Suzy giggled. " ** _Does anyone want to make a bet who will be down first? Nampyon or our hosts?"_**

Nana and Jessi walked in around that time to pour more coffee and juice. Since Suzy spoke mostly in English, Nana understood the question. **_"El marido de Suzy vendrá en cuanto no sienta la esposa._** ** _Los recién casado_** ** _s... (_** ** _Suzy's husband will be down as soon as he realizes his wife is no longer beside him. the newlyweds...)_** ** _,"_** Nana shrugged. JunPyo translated and the table burst into laughter. The kids looked at each other perplexed.

An hour and a half later, everyone relaxed in the family room, JunPyo and YiJung were shooting pool, while the three women played a game of UNO with the kids. GaEul and JeongYul worked together as the little boy still had difficulty with the western numbers.

JungMin walked in with an omelet and a glass of carrot juice. He had no clue while everyone began to laugh. **"** ** _Mwo?"_** JungMin asked, prepared to get irritated with someone soon.

 **-** ** _"Anieyo,"_** Suzy stood from where she was around the table and greeted her husband with a kiss. **"** ** _Nana said you'd be up as soon as you realized I wasn't there."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! I tried to scoot toward you and anae wasn't there. I kept scooting across the bed."_**

The others couldn't help but grin. _ **"I wonder what our hosts are up to, even JunPyo is awake before Jihoo,"**_ YiJung said, having a good idea what they were up to.

JungMin laughed his special laugh, making the kids giggle. **"** ** _In their defense_** **,"** he said. **"** ** _They've both been working very_** **long** ** _hours_** **."**

 **\- "** ** _Ah!_** **"** YiJung said. The rest chuckled, except for JunPyo who didn't really understand the leading statement.

JungMin gave his wife a peck on the lips, they both worked long hours too but had no problem finding time for those activities that husbands and wives should be enjoying.

Jihoo woke again about an hour or so after he had first awakened. Since there were no clocks in the room, he judged from the position of the sun in the sky and thought perhaps it was past noon. He worried a bit for his wife, who was still sleeping soundly curled up against Him. Joy was in the window, looking out. Jihoo had filled her bowl with food and water before going to sleep in hopes she wouldn't wake them up. It worked, but now she knew someone was awake and wanted out to go exploring. From the window she pounced on the bed, marching right up to Jihoo and meowing in his face. Jihoo shushed her and scratched her ears. **"** ** _Umma is still asleep,"_** he scolded as if it would do any good. He gently removed himself from his wife and quickly opened the door for the cat. One, he hadn't a stitch of clothes on and two, didn't want anyone to hear the door open and close. In that minute, his wife had taken over his side of the bed. Smiling, he took over the side she had vacated. He pressed his lips gently to the top of her forehead, then her lips. She was warm, but it was her normal sleeping temperature. The house was quiet. Everyone, he hoped, were entertaining themselves. He wrapped his arm around her once more, but a tantalizing bare shoulder teased him until he just had to take a nibble. He tickled her with his lips from her shoulder to her neck, where he indulged in a lingering damp kiss. She breathed deeply and turned to face him, he gave her space wondering what she would do. Smiling as she resettled, Jihoo traced her lips with his finger. **"** ** _Sarang, gwenchana if we don't leave this room?"_** He could no longer keep from kissing her or caressing her body. He let his hands move along her back, downward, while his lips caressed hers.

Ilana felt her body arching and meeting something solid. She opened her eyes as her husband's bangs tickled her neck. **"** ** _Sarang!"_**

 **\- "** ** _Mmm,"_** he said as he nibbled her lips. _**"This is my favorite way to wake up, with the feel of your skin against mine."**_ He kissed her flushed cheeks. His hands and fingers continued their business until she was trembling with her need. **_"Not yet Sarang,"_** he kissed her softly. **"** ** _We have all day, if we want it. I've locked the door."_** As usual, the raspiness of his morning voice did not help curb her desire.

Having no clock in the room and no cell phones and a locked door, they explored each other's body like they hadn't done since their honeymoon. She especially was feeling completely at ease with her husband.

Jihoo chuckled, his wife was blushing. **"** ** _Wae?"_** He cupped a flushed cheek. They hadn't moved since their lovemaking, still entwined in each other's arms. He had to say they'd broken new barriers so far, this weekend. She had been giving generous attention to his chest and abs with her kisses and caressing, when he felt her moving past his lower abs.

 ** _\- "Sarang doesn't have to,"_** he tried stopping her.

 **\- "** ** _I want to,"_** she had looked into his eyes boldly, before teasing his lips.

The next thing he knew she was touching him, shyly at first and getting confidence as she went. When he absolutely was at his brink, he stopped her, kissing her passionately and returning the favor. This had been the longest he'd prolonged entering her and neither one would be able to hold out much longer. He knew she was more than ready, he thought maybe they'd be blessed next month, but the thought didn't last long, he didn't want their lovemaking to be reduced to just an act to conceive and nothing more. Each time he took his wife, he wanted it to be a special time, where their love could go beyond an internal feeling or thought, to the physical. He lay back against the pillows and pulled her on top of him, she followed his lead but was unprepared for when he entered her in that position.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah...,"_** she tried to protest. She felt vulnerable and exposed.

 **-** _ **"Deh, Sarang, it's just us in this room. Nae hands are free to touch you here...and here...and here. Yippeun."**_ His hands roamed where they would, easing any apprehension. It didn't take long for her to respond not only to his touch but to the sensations of having him under her.

Now Jihoo was the one smiling, he'd brought her to her peek a few times. He was sure if he let her, she'd be able to sleep the rest of the day. Currently, neither had the energy to move, much less shower and dress. **"** ** _Wae?"_** Ilana brought her finger to his smiling lips.

 **\- "** ** _Saranghae, did you know?_** **"** He didn't bother moving her finger and she didn't bother moving it.

 _ **\- "Deh,"**_ she couldn't resist replacing her finger with her lips. It was just a brief kiss, but he always felt every emotion in her kisses. **"** ** _Nado saranghae, youngwonhee."_**

He embraced her firmly against his body. He was greedy and always wanted to prolong these still moments with her.

 **\- "** ** _If we stay like this all day, do you think they'll notice?"_** Her muffled voice asked before she gave his chest in front of her a quick kiss.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, hajiman I'm not ready to get up yet."_** He kissed her sweetly and tenderly, unwilling to break their warm bubble.

Nana was preparing a simple Mexican Barbecue for dinner. She had the beef and chicken marinating since the night before and was preparing pork for tacos. She and Jessi had made a red and green salsa in the morning, the beans had cooked all night, all that was left was to make rice and grill the meat. Even the garnishes were done. This group might appear to be high maintenance, but she thought they were the easiest going, even more than Ilana's parents. The group slept in late and really only had breakfast and dinner. She had set out sliced fruit and vegetables as well as crackers and cheese for them to snack on during the day. There were chilled waters and drinks in the refrigerator, but mostly they were all out enjoying the water. She and Jessi had gone out for a walk to the village nearby and when they returned they dipped their feet in the water. While they walked, she said a prayer for her charges and their friends. She thought each one had their own story of trials they had overcome so she praised God for that. She didn't know what their beliefs, but she asked the Lord to make himself known in their lives.

She saw her niña and the young doctor chasing each other in the water. They had emerged from their seclusion once hunger won out and eventually were playfully harassed by all their friends. Jihoo had met the teasing with his famous blank expression. They had dozed back off for a short time and it was midafternoon when they finally snuck into the kitchen looking for food. Nana especially prayed for those two. It wasn't easy running a business and especially in several countries. She knew their love and their faith would see them through. She just hoped they remembered they were only human and needed to rest every now and then. This weekend had been the perfect solution to having unexpected guests. The young doctor, she thought, was wise beyond his years.

Dinner was everything it should be, filling, delicious and boisterous with lively conversation. While everyone helped clear the table, Brendon and Secretary Jang were busy building a fire ring for dessert and more fun. Nana and Jessi had made quick work of cleaning the kitchen. The girls all helped restore the dining room and place any leftovers away. There wasn't much, but still, she knew someone would get the midnight munchies.

Everyone began to assemble out on the sand with blanket or chairs. Jihoo and Ilana opted for a blanket to snuggle on, so did JungMin and Suzy. They brought chairs for the kids, but they were much to squirmy to sit. Ilana was like an eager little kid as she began to pass out the contents of the goody box. **"** ** _Who's had a s'more? Raise your hand! "_** At this point, Jihoo had heard of them but never had one.

 **** ** _\- "I have!"_** Suzy said.

 **\- "** ** _Suzy-ah, you explain on your side and I'll explain on my side, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

They passed out unwound wire coat hangers. Now, there were special forks one could buy but wire coat hangers were a tried and true method. Ilana and Suzy passed out graham cracker squares, a piece of a chocolate bar and finally a marshmallow. Then the demonstration began. **"** ** _Stick your marshmallow on the end of the coat hanger."_** Ilana's group looked on with curiosity, while JunPyo was giving Suzy a look of disgust as she speared her marshmallow with the coat hanger. **"** ** _Then stick your coat hanger directly in the fire. You can make your marshmallow as toasted as you want, but remember you need it hot and gooey."_** When Ilana's marshmallow was completely engulfed in flames, she rotated it back and forth spreading the flame evenly. **"** ** _When you're done blow out the flame, then you get your graham cracker square, place the chocolate on top, slide the marshmallow off on top of that and top it with the other square. Chan! You have a s'more."_** Little by little sounds of surprise gratification rose from the group. **"** ** _Choah?"_** Ilana asked Jihoo.

 **\- "** ** _Choah,"_** he responded. He looked at her lips and she'd managed to get chocolate and marshmallow just to the side. Finishing his own s'more, he rubbed the confection from her face.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo!"_** She stood tall on her knees to give her husband a quick kiss on the cheek, but he would not settle for just a quick kiss. He wanted to taste the lingering sweetness on her lips.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!"_** Gu JunPyo scolded and Ilana drew back startled. ** _"Didn't you two get enough all day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani,"_** Jihoo responded by giving his wife another kiss.

 **\- "** ** _Pabo!"_** Ilana playfully swatted his arm.

Other couples took advantage to steal sugary kisses from their spouses as well. **"** ** _I don't know what's sweeter, the s'more's or these kids,"_** Brendon said in mock disgust.

- ** _"The kids, definitely,"_** answered Secretary Jang.

In the meantime, JanDi had enlisted InHei's help to ask Jihoo to play for them. _"_ _ **Ajussi!"**_ InHei came over to Jihoo and Ilana's blanket and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew well, how to work her favorite uncle. She gave him a peck on the cheek. **"** ** _Will Ajussi play his guitar, juseyo?'_**

 **** ** _\- "I think that requires a kiss on the other cheek."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** She kissed his other cheek and made herself comfortable between him and Ilana. Jihoo thought for a minute of what to play and came upon an American song and began to sing. **_"I don't know you, but I want you, all the more for that…" (_** ** _Music_** ** _)_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau!"_** Everyone cheered for their newlywed couple. The transformation in their friend Jihoo was still mind-boggling.

Ilana's smile, for her husband, was radiant. **"** _ **Gomawo,"**_ she whispered, even if her voice was practically back to normal.

Jihoo continued playing random songs, Suzy sang ' _Let it Go'_ for InHei and then the F4 decided to put Ilana on the spot.

 **\- "** ** _Yah, when is Ilana going to sing for us?"_** YiJung asked.

 **-** ** _"I-lana! "I-lana! "I-lana."_** The others chanted, trying to get her to sing.

 **\- "** ** _Juseyo?"_** InHei pleaded.

How to say no to that face? **"** ** _Arraso, only because InHei asks so sweetly."_**

 **** ** _\- "Manse!"_** InHei cheered.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang, do you remember 'You Raise Me Up?'_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

( _Music_ ) After the intro, Ilana began and was soon surprised when Jihoo joined her. Jihoo could play most instruments blindfolded, especially the guitar and violin which were his favorites. There was one verse that stood out from the rest and when it was sung tears welled up in her eyes.

 _There is no life, no life without its hunger_

 _each restless heart beats so imperfectly_

 _but then you come, and I am filled with wonder_

 _Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity_

By the songs finish Jihoo And Ilana were in their own world again, but so was everyone else. The woman mostly had tears in their eyes. The F4 had never really heard Jihoo sing before, all except JanDi, whom had heard him in Macau. This was a complete treat.

Thankfully, GaEul had brought her phone with her to take pictures and recorded it. WooBin and JaeKyung would never believe them without proof. **"** ** _Wau! Jeongmal, yeppeoyo,"_** GaEul said. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah, sing one more, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Gwenchanayo,"_** he said, but his wife was poking him in the side. This was a treat for Ilana as well.

- ** _"InHei-yah,"_** Ilana tapped the child, _"_ _ **let's do aegyo for Ajussi."**_

They counted to three, _"_ _ **Juse-yyoo Ajussi!"**_

Jihoo laughed at the two, **"** ** _arraso."_** He began to sing their wedding song 'Love.'

Brendon and Jihoo played guitar and sometimes they all sang random songs. They even got JanDi to sing, ' _I don't know anything but love'_ , remembering when she sang it for JunPyo's eighteenth birthday. Jihoo and Brendon entertained them all with dueling guitars for a while. Brendon liked old school Americana rock like Chicago and Journey. JungMin finished the night with ' _Every day is a Merry Christmas_ ', just because that was JungMin.

* * *

 ** _August 30, 2015_**

It was their last night at the beach house and all the couples had split off each to their own direction. Jihoo and Ilana sat on the beach, half on dry sand half on wet, letting the water lap at their feet. It was back to civilization tomorrow and they tried not to think about it. **"** ** _Sarang, I feel completely rested. Gomawo, for suggesting this weekend."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, it was purely selfish_** **"** he kissed her softly without hurry. He took her by the shoulders and pulled her back.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang is going to brush the sand out of my hair."_** She looked up to her husband who was hovering over her.

\- **"** ** _Deh! Na wanted you all to myself this weekend. Na think this was a good compromise. Everyone had a good time, we spent a little time with our chingu and a lot of time just us."_** He bent to kiss her again.

Ilana laughed and pushed her husband off for a bit. **"** ** _Sarang, everyone is going to think we only have one thing on our mind."_**

 **** ** _\- We've been married less than six months, let them."_** He lay back on the sand and took her with him.

 **\- "** ** _Saranghaeyo."_** She showered his face with kisses.

Gu JunPyo and JanDi were also walking on the beach, hand in hand with InHei. They took a few steps and swung her, stopped and did it all over again. **"** ** _Again! Again! Again!"_** InHei shouted.

 **\- "** ** _Andwae!"_** JunPyo said. I'm tired.

 **\- "** ** _A-ppa! Juseyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish! Arraso, once more."_**

JanDi laughed as they swung InHei between them. **"** ** _InHei Appa created her like that, deh? Appa spoils dtal (daughter)"_**

InHei giggled and JunPyo winked at her. **"** ** _InHei-ah, close your eyes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo, Appa!"_**

JunPyo brought his smiling wife close to him and kissed her tenderly, letting his lips slowly mingle with hers. **"** ** _Saranghae,"_** he said when he was done.

 **\- "** ** _Gomawo for bringing us to spend time together as a couple and as a family."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo for marrying me and giving me InHei."_**

 **** ** _\- "Saranghae,"_** JanDi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

JunPyo picked up InHei into his arms and he and JanDi both kissed a smiling cheek. **"** ** _Saranghae, dtal."_**

InHei wrapped her arms around JunPyo's neck and gave him a smacking kiss and then turned and did the same to JanDi. " ** _Saranghaeyo Umma, Appa._** **"** They let her down and they began splashing along the water.

YiJung and GaEul had the house all to themselves. They were cuddled on the couch watching a romance, JeongYul had fallen asleep and the baby sitter had come to tuck him in. The couple on screen were sharing an intimate moment and YiJung couldn't help but be naughty, especially with his wife's newly enlarged breasts. **"** ** _Yeobo!"_** GaEul tried shooing him away.

 **\- "** ** _Mwo?"_** His hand was sneaking up her loosened shirt.

 **\- "** ** _Yeobo knows what he's doing."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, choah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani."_**

 **** ** _\- "JeongHee want a massage?"_** He already had one hand on his wife's tummy, while the other one still worked on her upper body.

It didn't take long before GaEul had lost focus of the movie. Her husband's gentle touch on her baby belly always made her feel wonderful. It was soothing and comforting, sometimes he made love to her after a massage and other times they just lay in each other's, GaEul couldn't say she preferred one way or the other. But for the moment, she'd rather be in the privacy of their room, just in case. " ** _Yeobo, should we go lay down?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso, anae areumdawoyo (Beautiful wife)"_**

JungMin and Suzy had been chasing each other on the beach, trying to tackle the other person down. Loser had to suffer being kissed repeatedly. JungMin was usually the one losing, and Suzy wondered if he lost on purpose. **"** ** _Yeobo keeps falling on purpose,_** **"** Suzy scrutinized the laughing horse under her.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo."_**

They saw the Gu family pass by with InHei and smiled. **"** ** _She looks so much like Gu JunPyo, I wonder if we had a little girl if she would look like you."_**

JungMin overpowered her and pinned her under him. **"** ** _Why don't we go practice? Deh?"_** He rubbed his lips against hers in a teasing manner.

 **\- "** ** _Ani, I want to enjoy the water. I won't fall for your tricks."_**

 __ _ **\- "Chincha?"**_ They were in the shadows, so he could get away with a few things. He kissed the swell of her breasts over her tankini top and ran his hand over her bare midriff. **"** ** _What about now?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Shiro."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso!"_** He stood up and stormed off pouting.

Suzy quickly chased after him. " ** _Yah! This is how you're going to be, huh? Suddenly all you want from me is one thing?"_** She yanked on his arm, getting him to stop.

He looked at her annoyed, **"** ** _what's wrong with wanting some time with my wife?"_** JungMin was right in Suzy's face, she couldn't quite tell if he was joking or not.

 **\- "** ** _Mianhae. Bpo bpo?"_** She kissed him ardently, trying to soothe his ruffled feathers.

JungMin's mind was busy planning his next move as they kissed. He changed his stance subtly and before Suzy knew what had happened, he'd thrown her over his shoulder. **"** ** _Yah! Park JungMin! Put me down!"_**

Jihoo and Ilana had moved back onto the blanket they had wandered from. They lay propped on their elbows watching the moonlight on the water and laughing at the other couples on the beach. JungMin had just carried off his wife and the Gu family were still splashing about in the water. **"** ** _Sarang,_** **"** Ilana lay on her arm facing Jihoo, who copied her move. **"** _ **Remember Wednesday Pastor Young talked about surrendering and even this morning too?"**_ _They had all gone to Sunday service at a Church nearby; all except YiJung and JungMin who wouldn't wake up._

 **\- "** ** _Deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I think I finally have. Na was killing myself all week to make time for us this weekend and look, I got sick, missed work and had a blessed weekend with chingu and nampyon and I didn't think of work once. Na think I can let go a little more and not feel the burden of trying to prove myself. Ara I'm doing my best and my team is daeback, both here and in Seoul. As long as I keep the proper order of things, we'll have God's blessing, don't you think?"_**

Jihoo gave the tip of her nose a kiss. **"** ** _Deh, Haengbokhae, Sarang finally figured it out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado have been wondering what I'm supposed to do when my contract ends in two months, hajima, na think the Lord doesn't want me worrying about it just yet, so he won't tell me. This weekend has also let me put things in perspective. Na think I too have been trying too hard to control everything, at the hospital, when at times I didn't need to, and I've not been there for anae, when she needed support."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, nampyon is always good to me. Sometimes too good."**_ _She twirled his hair with a finger._

 _ **\- "Anae deserves nampyon to be good to her, she's always good to nampyon."**_

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? Sarang will tell me if I fall short?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang is short, she doesn't have to fall very far."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo!"_** Despite the dumb joke, he made her laugh. That's what he always did. Make her laugh, make her cry and make her love. **"** ** _Nomu saranghae!"_** She gave him a teasing kiss.

 **\- "** ** _Nado, nae sarang. Nado."_** He leaned over her and kissed her to his satisfaction.

* * *

 ** _Arraso lovies, this is like two chapters in one. The lines have blurred, and her friends and his friends have now become their friends._**


	107. Worries and Joys

**_September 19, 2015_**

Things had slowed slightly since their weekend getaway. Jihoo didn't pull as many all-nighters and since her husband was now home most nights, Ilana couldn't either. The husband and wife lay snuggled in bed, their last morning, technically afternoon, together. Her husband's sleepy head tendencies were rubbing off on her. It was already past noon and they still had no plans on waking up. JungMin and she had come home late from the office as they made sure everything was in order prior to their departure to Seoul. It was even later by the time Jihoo and Ilana had dinner and attempted to help Nana clean the kitchen, even though they always lost the argument they still tried.

 ** _\- " Sarang is already packed, what should we do the rest of the evening?"_** Ilana had left half of her luggage on their last trip to Seoul as well as already having a full set of toiletries there. There wasn't much she needed to carry with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

 ** _\- "Media room? Movie? Listen to music? Or we can tinker on the piano?"_**

Jihoo thought about their favorite indoor pastimes, _other_ than those activities carried out in the bedroom. Those could wait until the morning when they weren't tired from a long day at work and could take time to enjoy those activities to their fullest measure. They liked to play music together or listen to music while curled up in the king chair and occasionally watch one of her favorite old movies. He wouldn't be seeing his wife for almost five days, not even in passing. He wanted to just spend time next to her, holding her, feeling her body against his in any form. **_"Let's listen to music and I can hold you tight against me."_** Giving her a demonstration of his plans, he squeezed her tightly against him.

Ilana laughed, **"** ** _Ani, na can hold nampyon tightly against me."_**

 _ **\- "Mmm, are we going to pass the entire night standing in the hallway?"**_ _He bent to give her a quick kiss._

Ilana released his mid-section and brought her arms up around his neck. **_"If nampyon wants too?"_** She teased.

\- _**"Shiro,"**_ he quickly picked her up into his arms and carried her to the media room, dumping her playfully into the chair. **"** ** _Movie or music?"_**

 ** _\- "Music! The Broadway piano medley._** **"** Show tunes were at times lively and at times emotionally stirring, perfect for a stay at home Friday night. Suzy and JungMin, being more adventurous, left not that long before to dinner and dancing out in Orange County. _**"Sarang, grab the blanket, juseyo?"**_ The media room was always just a little chilly for her.

Jihoo turned on the music and sat bringing her close to him. **_"Gwenchana, na will protect you from the air conditioner."_**

 ** _\- "Gomawo,"_** he already had one warm hand around her arms. She cuddled as close as she could without actually being on top of him and entwined her legs with his. Dressed casually for work that day in a light cotton white button-down shirt, with sleeves rolled up over a grey undershirt; he was always the perfect temperature.

They rested comfortably in each other's arms, listening to the music. She loved to caress his hand with hers and she did so with an absent-minded smile. Jihoo had come to feel comforted by this particular action of his wife. Her touch was so soft, he found himself getting drowsy. **"** ** _Sarang is making me fall asleep. Wae does anae always play with my fingers?"_**

Ilana smiled widely but didn't stop. His hands were beautiful, elegant, and even softer than hers. His fingers were long to curl over piano keys, handle the bow of the violin or conduct an orchestra and to caress her face and body. She began to blush and still had not answered him.

He took his hand out of hers and tilted her chin to face him. This made her blush even more. **"** ** _Wae is Sarang blushing?"_**

 **-** ** _"Ani,"_** she played it off. **_"Sarang's hands are yippeun. Umma always said you could tell a musician by his hands."_** She took his hand again and ran her fingers through his. **"** ** _The fingers are long and elegant to curl over the keys of a piano,"_** she played piano on his hand **_"or to draw a bow over a string instrument,_** **"** she laughed as she ran his finger over two of hers in the simulation of playing the violin. **"** ** _And last but not least, conduct an orchestra,"_** she waved his hand about as she laughed.

Jihoo's lips twitched in amusement. He took her hand in his and studied her fingers for a bit before bringing them to his lips. **_"Nae Sarang has nails that are too long for playing the guitar and jogeum (small). Deh, the overall hand is slim and gives the appearance of being long."_** He began to tease one knuckle with his teeth.

 **-** ** _"Aigoo, Joy Appa begopah again?"_**

Jihoo smiled, he found her very cute when she said that. **_"Deh Ajumma."_** He pushed her back against the side of the chair and caught her lower lip with his while releasing her hair from its clip and running his hand through it. She made a sound of protest at the back of her throat, but he continued nipping at her lips and letting his tongue tease at them as well. His fingers danced under her hair, along her neck, making her oblivious to anything other than him and his touch.

Jihoo chuckled at her pink face as he terminated the kiss. Smiling, she molded herself back against him and buried her face in his chest _. "What am I going to do without you?"_ Ilana held him tightly. The ten days he was gone and couldn't hear his voice were torture. She knew this day was coming and it would only be five days apart, yet still couldn't accept it.

 **-** ** _"Sarang will be fine,"_** he nuzzled his wife's cheek. **"** ** _Park JungMin will be able to distract you on the plane. If Sarang is not asleep two hours into the flight, you'll need to take the anxiety medication, deh?"_** Ilana didn't respond. She still hated taking any type of medication, unless she absolutely had to _._ _ **"Sarang..., promise you'll take care of yourself?"**_

 ** _\- "Deh!"_** She sulked. **"** ** _Na don't want to be scolded if Na arrive exhausted, JanDi Unnie won't hesitate to call you."_**

 ** _\- "Maja,"_** he stole a few kisses from her. **_"It's only four days; Na will be there Friday afternoon. Sarang must do her job well on the new development. Be a source of encouragement for your staff and not be intimidated. Sarang is their leader and they have to look to you for direction."_**

 ** _\- "It's almost_** **five** ** _Days!"_** She was not to be distracted from the topic, even if it was true she was nervous about the groundbreaking for the new building. They had finally received all the necessary permits to begin construction. After this building was complete they would acquire a construction company, but for the moment, they were still profitable sub-contracting.

Ilana woke with a Sigh. Tonight, she would be sleeping on a plane, without her husband. She couldn't even sleep in his pajamas or embraced by his scent from the pillow and sheets. It was enough to almost make her cry. She supposed it reminded of her of when she left him in Barcelona. A tear ran down her face at the memory. Without a second thought, she climbed half on top of him, burying her face in his chest.

Jihoo had been sound asleep on his back, his right hand under his head, the left resting somewhere around his stomach. He felt a weighted pounce that could not possibly be the cat. Startled awake, he met with his wife's head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him in a squeezing grip. **"** ** _Sarang?_** **"** He brushed her hair out of her face and felt the dampness. **"** ** _Gwenchana?"_** He tried dislodging his wife to see if she was having a nightmare, but she had a vice-like grip on him. **"** ** _Yah, what's wrong?"_** He tried getting her to look at him, but wouldn't. Her cycles were usually four to six weeks, so he thought it was about time for her period to start **.** ** _"Is it your period?"_**

She relaxed her grip and took a nerve-calming breath. She slid off him but remained snuggled up next to him with her arm slung over his stomach. **_"Ani. That will probably catch me on the plane, with my luck. Gwenchana, Sarang, that doesn't worry me anymore."_**

 ** _\- "Greon?"_** he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, wondering what could be bothering her.

 ** _\- "Na Don't want to leave you."_**

Jihoo Smiled, **"** ** _na promise to keep busy at the hospital and call you every morning and night. Na won't have a moment to be sad and before I know it, it will be Friday and Na will have Sarang in my arms again."_** He felt and saw her smiling against him.

 ** _\- "Na want to shrink you and put you in my pocket. Then I'll carry Sarang with me everywhere."_**

 ** _\- "Sarang already carries me everywhere,"_** he tapped lightly over her heart.

 ** _\- "Deh,"_** she smiled. **"** ** _The yeoja promised to not let me miss you."_**

 ** _\- "Ah, deh? Will they be successful?"_** He kissed the top of her head.

Ilana made a very typical Korean noise with her tongue. **_"Mollah?"_** To his surprise, she sat up and straddled him, rubbing her lips against his and laid her head on his wonderfully bare chest. She let her fingers trace, the visible veins on his arm. Jihoo teased her back, lightly raking his fingers up and down her sides, especially along her breasts. As pleasant tingling sensations began to course through her body, she lifted her head to run her lips on his chest, teasing one nipple with her finger. Working her way up to his face, she lavished his collarbone with love, then his neck up to his lips. Letting one hand curl in his hair, she moved to his ear, nibbling playfully on his attached lobe. **"** _ **Sarang is sure he can't come with me?**_ _"_ She whispered.

 **-** ** _"Mmm,"_** his wife was winning this round for the moment. **_"Na will be there before you can miss me."_**

 ** _\- "Not soon enough,_** **"** she nuzzled his cheek.

 _-_ _ **"Sarang is being naughty, trying to dissuade me from my responsibilities."**_

 ** _\- "Is it working?"_** She smiled as she fit her lips against his, slowly and tenderly.

Jihoo answered her smile and kiss, loving his wife's playful mood that morning. He enjoyed her kiss a little longer and held her tightly against his body, waiting for her to be completely distracted before making his move. She had left his lips and was now back at his neck, just under his ear. Without warning, he sat up.

 _-_ _ **"Ah!"**_ She clung to his neck, not wanting to fall, needlessly as he had a tight hold on her.

 ** _\- "My turn,"_** he secured her firmly on his lap where his hips were in perfect alignment with hers and she knew this well. He adjusted her legs to have the maximum impact, she was already blushing. He was done teasing and demanded satisfaction from her lips. Her nightgown was removed soon after.

JungMin postponed his trip to Peru since he'd be going to Seoul with Ilana. Friday evening he'd be bringing his parents' home for a few weeks. Even if he and Suzy had to work, he wanted to show them their home and show them they were doing well. Another time, they would bring Suzy's parents. Suzy had already arranged it with Nana to celebrate the Chuseok meal in the Main house with them and was looking forward to it. The year before, they ate out, since it was just the two of them but if her in-laws were coming, and she had to cook anyway, she would include Nana, Jessi, and Brendon. They were just as much a part of their family as Ilana was.

Suzy woke before her husband as usual and she snaked her arm and leg around him, while she thought of what to do. Thankfully, his legs were away from her, in the event that he suddenly woke up. She'd seen and experienced firsthand, her husband's frightening way of waking up, but other than being thrown from the bed a few times, she had never gotten hit. Jihoo and Ilana would most likely not come out of their room until one or the other was starving to death. Suzy giggled at the pair. Of course, given the time, her husband was the same way. She'd be lonely without her husband for a week. HyunJoong's next pre-trial was that week, she would make sure to light a candle and go to the chapel to pray every day.

 ** _\- "Begopah,"_** she decided. Untangling herself from her husband, she gave him a nibbling kiss to dream about until he woke and gave an affectionate bite to his ear. Removing his earplugs and eye mask, she left to find nourishment and would come back later with a cold glass of carrot juice. Perhaps after they had a little fun indoors, they could spend the rest of the day in the pool and have a dinner date before Brendon drove them to the airport.

Jihoo and Ilana as predicted by Suzy were still wrapped in their post lovemaking cocoon at one in the afternoon. ** _"Sarang, what do you want to do this afternoon?"_** Ilana asked.

 **-** ** _"More of this?"_** He slid her from him and kissed her slowly and with full promise of more to come if she complied.

 **\- "** ** _Yoon Jihoo!"_** She smacked him playfully on the arm when he ended the kiss.

 ** _\- "Wae?"_**

She smiled lovingly at him. He still leaned over her, so she cupped his face in her hands, drinking in his features. The way he smiled, the way his eyes shone with the hint of mischief but narrowed cutely when he smiled. She traced his perfect eyebrows with her finger and then slid it down his perfectly angular nose and his beautiful smile. **"** ** _Saranghae_** **,"** she said voice full of emotion. Wrapping her arms around neck, she pulled him down for a needy kiss. She missed him already and he too knew it would be hard to be apart again.

They each wanted to consume each other with their kiss, neither wanting it to end. Soon their hands roamed freely on each other's bodies. Her touch gentle yet determined, his fervent. **_"Sarang,"_** Jihoo paused momentarily. **_"Sarang is going to be in trouble if we don't stop."_**

 ** _\- "Na will suffer the consequences,"_** she boldly admitted her tongue into his mouth and continued where they had left off a minute before.

* * *

 ** _Seoul, South Korea_**

 ** _September 21, 2015_**

Once Ilana realized what had just happened she walked after him with a smile. **_"_** ** _Gomawoyo, Maeje (younger Sister's husband) is a gentlenamja after all."_** By the time they landed at Incheon and deplaned it was just before 6.A.M. Ilana was still a little groggy from the anxiety medication, even if she did eat a little when she woke up. She tried to endure the flight without any unnatural help, just prayer and tea, but it was of no use. She fell asleep readily but woke in a panic. Her heart rate felt as if she'd been running a marathon. When she had looked around it appeared as if she hadn't woken anyone. Too tired to figure out what time it was or where they were, she got up for a walk to the lounge. She'd kept an anxiety tablet handy, just in case and ordered a tea. One good thing about international flights was their wide variety of tea. Ilana went through immigration while JungMin waited for her and they went for their baggage and customs together. JungMin saw Ilana struggling with her laptop bag. **_"Here, let me take that,"_** he removed it quickly from her and continued walking.

 ** _\- "Don't tell anyone, especially that Maknae."_**

 ** _\- "Deh,"_** she laughed.

After twenty minutes, they had their luggage and had successfully cleared customs. ** _"Oh! There come Harabeoji and JanDi!"_** Ilana waved, getting their attention.

 ** _\- "Abeoji is not that far from them."_** He handed Ilana her laptop and took off toward his Father.

Ilana shook her head and walked to JanDi and Harabeoji. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo Harabeoji, Unnie!"_** She bowed respectfully for each of them. JanDi wrapped her in a hug and Harabeoji grasped her hand with both of his.

 ** _\- "How was your flight, child?"_** Harabeoji said with his gentle smile.

 ** _\- "Choah! Hajima, you shouldn't be up so early! Eottoke with Nana and Harabeoji, you work too hard."_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah, he doesn't listen to me."_**

 ** _\- "Unnie looks tired too!"_**

 ** _\- "Jeogumyo. I'm used to getting up early, even if I'm tired."_**

 ** _\- "Guam-ssi, should I bring the car around?"_** Secretary Jang asked.

 ** _\- "Deh, Ilana will want to rest today."_**

 ** _\- "Actually, na sent Chi TaeYoung an email, letting him know I want to be at the new building site with him."_**

 ** _\- "Chincha? Ilana-yah doesn't want to rest?"_** Remembering how she passed out from exhaustion, her first visit, she was a little worried.

 ** _\- "Gwenchana, I need the experience. Na haven't been on a job site since my intern days at the company. Plus, this way I'll be so exhausted by the end of the day, I'll sleep well."_**

 ** _\- "That's a good idea, child. Housekeeper pressed the suit you wanted. What time will you be meeting geonchugga (architect)?"_**

 ** _\- "Ahop-shi (9 o'clock)."_**

 ** _\- "Let's get you something to eat and a little rest before your day, deh?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji!"_**

JungMin came over to introduce his Father. Having met Harabeoji at his son's wedding, he was extremely honored to meet him again. **"** ** _Ex-President Yoon, mannaseh bongobsubnida."_**

Harabeoji smiled at the man and addressed JungMin. **"** ** _How is anae? Is JungMin-ssi treating her well?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji, Ilana is my witness."_**

Ilana laughed. **_"Abeoji, mannaseh bongobsubnida._** **"** Ilana bowed to JungMin's Father. **_"JungMin-ssi is a valuable asset to our company."_**

 **-** ** _"Anieyo gwenchanayo_** **,"** JungMin said in mock modesty. Ilana shook her head at him. ** _"Chinchayo, Abeoji, he keeps me on my toes, having to keep up with him."_**

 ** _\- "Abeoji is proud of adul,"_** his Father beamed in pride at his son.

 ** _\- "Ilana-ssi, we're leaving first, Na will meet you at the office later and I'll help Mina-ssi with the interviews until Ilana-ssi returns."_** They decided to keep things formal whenever necessary.

 ** _\- "Arraseo!"_**

Once in the car, Ilana lost no time sending a text message to her husband.

 **Ilana:** _In the car, on our way home. Gwenchana. Saranghae._

They had lost their awkward 'your home, my home'; now both homes were 'ours'.

Jihoo had been praying for her safety every time he woke during the night and during Church service that morning and every chance he got. He refused to eat, much to Nana's consternation, until he learned of her safe arrival.

 **Jihoo** : _Choah! Nado saranghae. Greet Harabeoji and JanDi for me._

Now that he knew she was safe he could let Nana know and break his fast. He closed his Bible where he'd found one of her notes and left the study to let Nana know of her arrival.

 ** _\- "Nampyon says annyeong hasseyo_** **,"** Ilana told Harabeoji and JanDi.

 _ **\- "Atch and here Na thought nae granddaughter's radiant smile was for me."**_

Ilana laughed at his teasing.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji, doesn't know Jihoo and Ilana's smiles for each other blind everyone around them?"_** JanDi said.

 ** _\- "Maja, maja."_** He chuckled as Ilana blushed at their teasing.

Once they arrived at the house, the housekeeper was already preparing breakfast. **_"Contreras-ssi, your clothes are hung in the closet, freshly pressed,"_** she said to her employer's wife.

 ** _\- "Kansamnida!"_** Ilana bowed, thankful. **"** ** _I hope it wasn't too much trouble."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo! Kayo, Contreras-ssi will want to get ready for work and rest."_**

 ** _\- "Deh. Harabeoji, I'll be out in a little. Harabeoji doesn't need to wait for me to eat."_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchana child, na won't starve."_**

Ilana smiled as she left them to get ready. Harabeoji smiled after her. He was truly happy to see her; he didn't realize how much he had missed not only Jihoo, but his wife as well.

 ** _\- "Ex-President, sir?"_** The housekeeper asked. She waited for Harabeoji to acknowledge before continuing. **"** ** _Ex-President should return with Yoon Uissa and Anae for a time."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, hokshina (perhaps)."_**

Ilana was a little tired, but after a shower and a light meal she felt energized. She chattered the entire way to the clinic, where she and the driver would drop off Harabeoji and she would go on to the job site. " ** _Harabeoji, the housekeeper said she would help me cook the Chuseok feast. Jihoo said it was fine to invite Mina, I hope Harabeoji doesn't mind."_**

He inclined his head with a smile, marveling at the change in the young woman. **"** _ **Kansamnida, Yesu,"**_ he said silently.

 ** _\- "Harabeoji, the heat back in Los Angeles has kept Jihoo and nae from visiting my parents. We'll need to do that soon."_** Even if she knew Nana, the only one awake before the heat, went at least every other week to the cemetery, she wanted to go. It wasn't that she thought they were there, but now that she had been a few times, it was a comfort to her. **_"Jeongmal, haenbohkayo Na can be with Harabeoji and Jihoo this holiday and pay nae respects to Eommoni. Na have dreamt her and na have felt her...Na don't believe in ghosts or how I would have wished the spirits of my parents would have visited me. It's almost just like an essence of her."_**

 ** _\- "Jihoo favors his Umma and Ilana feels everything Jihoo feels, that is why you feel drawn to Jihoo Umma."_**

 ** _\- "Chinchayo? Na have never thought of it that way. Those months we were parted,_** **"** it still made her sad to think of that time. **_"Na couldn't feel him, but I heard his voice and occasionally saw his face."_** She grinned to herself, **_"and when Na hear the Holy Spirit, he has a very similar speech pattern to Jihoo. Na paboya, majayo (I'm a dork, right)?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, it's that great love the two have for each other and your faith that has made miracles happen."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji."_** She was quite certain, Harabeoji was a closet romanticist. They had arrived at the clinic. ** _"Aww, Harabeoji, we're here! Nae will cook dinner for you tonight, I'll ask the housekeeper to give me a recipe."_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo, child, you'll be exhausted come the afternoon. Tomorrow, if you like, you can set it up with the housekeeper."_**

 ** _\- "Deh. Jeon haru dweseyo, Harabeoji."_** She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he exited the vehicle.

Harabeoji smiled as he walked into the clinic. He could get used to her American ways.

Ilana waited until Harabeoji disappeared through the door of the clinic before letting the driver take off. She didn't know why, but it seemed he was a bit thinner than last they were here or perhaps it was just that she hadn't seen him in a few months. She'd have to ask the housekeeper if he was eating well. She laughed at herself. **"** ** _Who am I to tell someone to eat well?!"_** She was much better than before, Jihoo told her she was out of danger but could stand to gain a few extra pounds. It wasn't that she didn't eat, she just couldn't eat that much and sometimes she was so busy, she forgot to eat, even if the food was right in front of her. Perhaps the stress of trying to run the project in two different countries didn't help either.

When she arrived at the lot, they had already demolished the old dilapidated buildings. Chi TaeYoung had just arrived and was going over the blueprints on the laptop. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo,_** **"** she greeted him. **_"Your apprentice for the day is reporting for duty."_**

 ** _\- "Annyeong hasseyo! Let's go over the blueprints once more and make sure we agree."_**

 ** _\- "Deh! Ah, as soon as the contractors have a pause, let's gather for a prayer, as I want to make sure Yesu is overseeing everything."_**

By the time Ilana made it back to the office to change out of her jeans and boots and into her suit, she was exhausted. JungMin and Mina had interviewed four candidates that day for the Marketing Assistant, they had four Architects to see the next day, and Ilana would have any follow-up interviews on Wednesday and Thursday, if necessary. They were hiring another Architect, an assistant for Mina and an admin. TaeYoung already had a solid reputation and tenants who have sought Mina's expertise have been extremely happy with the results and their building owner come handyman was very efficient in his work. They all had way more work than they could manage on their own. Thankfully, her marketing team in Los Angeles had been able to help Mina. That could not work for TaeYoung, she'd never heard of a virtual architect. She supposed maybe in the distant future an Architect wouldn't have to physically be at a job site.

By the end of the day, Ilana was worn out. She laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes. **_"Yah, boss!"_** JungMin yelled. **"** ** _Go home and sleep."_**

 ** _\- "Na promised to wait for Harabeoji; he said he wouldn't work too late this week since I was here."_**

Mina laughed _,_ _ **"Ilana, you better go home or you're really going to fall asleep."**_

 ** _\- "Deh, I know I'm jet-lagged, but I feel even more tired than the last trip and we relaxed all day Saturday, ensuring I was well rested for the trip. Friday, was a different story."_**

 ** _\- "Yes, you guys were still emailing me just before lunch here, so I know it was late over there,"_** Mina said.

 ** _\- "Kaja or I'll call Jihoo,"_** JungMin tugged at her arm.

 _-_ _ **"Yah! I'm going! I'm going!"**_ She slowly began to get out of her desk.

 _-_ _ **"Going, going, going...,"**_ JungMin began to sing and bounce along.

 _ **\- "Is he always this way?"**_ Mina laughed.

 ** _\- "Unfortunately for his anae, yes."_**

JungMin continued to sing to the music in his head and scowled at them, which only made them laugh all the harder. TaeYoung had to go to one of the other job sites, so since they were all alone they took advantage and spoke casually. Ilana supposed that would all change once there were new people in the office.

Mina came with Ilana to the clinic as she would be having dinner with her and Harabeoji. The clinic was not that far, even in the Seoul traffic, but far enough for Ilana's eyes to start closing. The car came to a stop and the driver opened the door for the two. **"** ** _Contreras-ssi, we've arrived at the clinic."_**

 ** _\- "Ah, deh,_** **"** she yawned and stretched.

 _ **\- "Ilana-yah! Mina-ssi!"**_ _JanDi greeted them exuberantly._

 _ **\- "Unnie,**_ ** _Annyeong hasseyo! We came to persuade Harabeoji to close early_** **,"** Ilana greeted.

 _ **\- "Na will hang the closed sign and take care of the remaining patients. Take him with you; he shouldn't be putting in twelve-hour days anymore."**_ JanDi looked at the examining room door to make sure it was closed. **_"He takes a nap after lunch every day,_** **"** she whispered.

 _ **\- "Chinchayo? Na will make sure to let nampyon know when he arrives."**_ Harabeoji had always been an unstoppable force, for him to suddenly be slowing down was cause for concern.

Harabeoji walked his patient out of the examination room.

 ** _\- "Child, you're early?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji. Pigonhaeyo."_**

 ** _\- "Min JiSeon-ssi, Na will see you now,_** **"** JanDi called the next patient. **_"Harabeoji, kayo with Ilana-yah and Mina-ssi. Nae will take care of the rest of the patients."_**

 ** _\- "Atch, JanDi has a family to go home too."_**

 ** _\- "Aish Harabeoji, everyone is preparing for Chuseok and doesn't have time to be sick, deh?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh Harabeojiii, juseyooo? Come with us?"_** Ilana tried hard not to burst into laughter at her shameless pouting.

Harabeoji chuckled at his new Granddaughter. ** _"Is this how Ilana won over nae stoic Grandson?_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo! Chinchayo!"_** She laughed; waving her hands and shaking her head 'no'. ** _"Kajayo Haraboeji!"_**

JanDi ran into the office and quickly packed up Harabeoji's briefcase. **"** ** _Jaljayo,"_** JanDi began pushing Harabeoji out the door while Ilana pulled his hand and Mina carried his briefcase. Yes, it took three people to get one stubborn woman to get one stubborn Grandfather out the door.

 ** _\- "Harabeoji, na will call housekeeper and tell her we'll help her with dinner. I need to learn how to take care of Harabeoji,"_** Ilana said, as they all entered the car.

It was a short ride to the house from the clinic, but at the first pause in conversation, Ilana was asleep _._ _ **"Omo! Ilana! Come on, you need to wake up!"**_ Mina yelled at her. **"** ** _Your husband's not here to carry you."_** Mina was pulling on her arm to no avail. **_"Fine! You're getting drenched in water!"_** Mina had to result in using tactics from her own childhood. Her Mother would douse her with water if she refused to wake up. **"** ** _Harabeoji let's leave her in the car, I'll go get a glass of water."_**

 ** _\- "Aigoo, the poor child is still tired from her flight."_**

 ** _\- "Tired or not, she still has to walk in the door,"_** Mina said with no pity.

The driver didn't know if Dr. Jihoo would appreciate his wife being doused with water. **"** ** _Na can help her in the door,"_** he offered once Mina was back with water.

 ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, it's only water, it won't hurt."_** Mina splashed a good amount of water into Ilana's face.

 ** _\- "Nana!"_** Ilana sat up abruptly to see Mina laughing.

 _-_ _ **"Yah! You can take the bus home,**_ **"** Ilana rubbed her face, feeling like she could go back to sleep any second.

 _ **\- "Mollah! That's what you get. Kaja."**_

Ilana somehow managed to help the housekeeper with dinner and play a round or more of stop-go with Harabeoji and Mina, before claiming defeat at about ten P.M. **_"Harabeoji, Mina, I can't stay awake anymore."_** She'd felt her eyes close after each of her last few turns.

 ** _\- "Deh, child, get your rest. Jalja."_**

 ** _\- "Jaljayo Harabeoji, jalja Mina."_**

 ** _\- "Jalja!"_** Once Ilana disappeared into her room, Mina also excused herself. **"** ** _Harabeoji, na will take my leave and let you rest."_**

 ** _\- "Mina-ssi is always welcome, even if nae Granddaughter is not in town."_**

 ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji, na will remember that. Jaljayo,"_** she bowed and headed out to find the driver.

* * *

 ** _September 23, 2015_**

Ilana and TaeYoung had been conducting second interviews all day and trying to get other work done in-between. Ilana felt herself feeling stressed again and she didn't know why. She thought perhaps it was that time of the month. The time, if she was truthful to herself, she hated most. She didn't worry about it, if it came it came if it didn't then she'd be absolutely grateful. The only thing she did worry about out was its irregularity. The more irregular her cycle the more difficult it would be for her to get pregnant. But, God gave Mary a virgin birth and Elizabeth, Sarah, and Hannah all children, when it should have been impossible; so worrying was not surrendering, and surrendering is what she wanted to do. _**"Soo JeongHyeok-ssi, thank you for coming in, we will make our final decision before the holiday,**_ **"** Ilana told the candidate in front of her. All the interviews were conducted in English; it was an absolute must for their office. As a courtesy, she and TaeYoung rose to escort the man to the main office entrance. This was their last interview for the day. ** _"What does Chi Geonchugga think?"_**

 ** _\- "If we only have one position available, it's between Soo JeonHyeok and Jang YooJin."_** YooJin was another candidate for Tae Young's assistant.

- ** _"Deh, let me pray tonight and tomorrow and Na will make a decision by Friday."_**

 ** _\- "Na will take my leave for the day; Na should go back to the job site's."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Kansamnida Chi Geonchugga (architect)."_** TaeYoung walked back to his office for keys and wallet, while Ilana walked to hers. The rest of her staff had a mysterious air about them, but Ilana did not immediately notice until she walked into her office. There on her desk was a lovely bouquet of stargazers, cream and light pink roses with a splash of purple. She stood smiling like an idiot and she felt tears falling down her face.

Mina came up behind her, **"** ** _Gee I wonder who they're from? Ilana-ssi has a secret admirer in the Republic?"_**

Ilana chuckled but remained frozen in place, while Mina took the card from the bouquet and handed it to her. Opening the envelope, she began to read: _Bogoshipo, Na keep finding your 'I love you' notes everywhere, they bring a smile to my face and make nae heart burst with sarang. Don't be nervous tonight when you sing for a new congregation and don't forget to warm up your voice, saranghae._

It was Monday and he'd been without his wife two nights already. Jihoo had found another note hidden in his briefcase. His wife had been busy hiding _'I love you'_ notes in every pocket she could find and in as many drawers as possible and every nook in the car as well. He sighed; Friday could not come soon enough. He had had a meeting with the director that morning. His contract expired at the end of the month and he had yet to be able to give him a definitive answer as to whether he'd be able to stay in that position. He had been in prayer about it and was sensing that God had other plans for him, but didn't know what those plans were yet. His position had been created just for him, it wasn't crucial to the hospital. He had reorganized each department in the short time he had been in charge and the benefit of those changes was evident throughout the hospital. During this time, he had been able to bring their score up considerably. He had no doubt it would continue to increase with or without him.

Again, he thought of his wife, whom he missed. He hoped she was resting well, eating well and not working too hard. She had been invited to sing for Pastor Victor's congregation and thought she might get nervous. Signing on to his laptop, he pulled up a flower delivery service. He may not have hidden a thousand little notes in her things, but he could send her a bouquet of flowers letting her know she was missed. He let his mind wander to their last day together. He didn't know quite what took over them, but perhaps it was that they'd be apart for five days that stoked their passion. He remembered how she clung to him tightly as they made love, meeting each other's need again and again. It had to have been midafternoon that they finally stumbled out of bed long enough to shower. Neither wanted to be apart and they climbed back into bed and talked and laughed while they lay in each other's arms, if it weren't for the mini-refrigerator in their closet, that Nana kept stocked with fruit, yogurt, and nonperishable snacks, they would happily starve.

Juan Carlos walked into Jihoo's office and found his cousin's husband staring at the computer in front of him with an unseeing gaze and absent-minded smile. **_"Only two days and you're this bad already? Dr. Jihoo, I'm afraid you might need to be admitted."_**

Jihoo was surprised out of his thoughts by Juan Carlos' voice. ** _"I think I'll survive until Thursday night."_** That was the Los Angeles time he arrived in Seoul.

 **-** ** _"Nana says you aren't eating and pining away at work."_**

Jihoo laughed out loud. **_"Nana would think a binge eater, needed to eat more."_**

 ** _\- "Well, I can't argue too much with you there."_**

 ** _\- "Come on, let's go to lunch before she calls and asks me if I made you eat. Does Panera, sound good to you?"_**

 ** _\- "Sure."_**

The two Doctor's had a pleasant lunch talking about their wives and of Jihoo's future plans. **"** ** _Will you extend your contract with the hospital?"_** Juan Carlos asked.

 ** _\- "Anieyo. I've already told the director, this was my last week. I can't neglect the foundation for so long. Ilana and I will both be in Seoul for at least a month and I've been in deep prayer as to what I'm supposed to do while in Los Angeles. I can't sit around and do nothing and let anae work. The Lord hasn't told me to extend the hospital contract. I am sensing I need to be flexible again."_**

 ** _\- "The back and forth between countries will be difficult to maintain a regular position at a hospital. Have you considered your own practice?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh...but if I did, I'd want it to have a clinic like we have in Seoul. Actually, when I'm not at the foundation na really wanted to be involved in our mobile clinic."_**

 ** _\- "We have a mobile clinic, your pay wouldn't be as good as working at the hospital, but it's not like you need the money."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, that does sound appealing. I will pray about which direction I need to take. And Sunbae? Is Chief Medical Officer calling your name?"_**

 ** _\- "Perhaps; perhaps more than the Director's title. If I were the Director, I wouldn't have time to practice. That's the reason I've only gone as far as head of the board. I don't want to step into the business side and forget the medical side."_**

 ** _\- "Algesseupnida."_**

 ** _\- "I guess we both have a lot of praying to do. What is in the best interest of the family?"_**

Ilana looked at the time. She wanted so much to call Jihoo and let him know she got the flowers, but it would be past midnight in California and was afraid he'd be sleeping. She took a picture and sent him a text, hoping she wouldn't disturb his sleep.

 **Ilana:** _Gomawo sarang, nomu areumdan. Nado bogoshipo. Two more days!_ 3"

Ilana got back to work; she prayed over their candidates, the way SungRyung had told her she selected all her staff. Ilana yawned. It was taking her a while to recover from her flight. Harabeoji had given her ginseng the night before or she would have fallen asleep instead of practiced with the band at the Church. There was so much going on, Chuseok, JaeWook's 100th day and IlWoo and YuJin would be celebrating their hundredth day with another wedding. Not much bigger than their first wedding, but this time, their families would be able to attend and so would Jihoo and Ilana.

Ilana's phone rang, and a smile immediately lit up her face. **"** ** _Sarang! Yah...! You're supposed to be sleeping."_**

Jihoo _had_ been asleep but vaguely heard his phone announce a message. Thinking it could only be his wife. If it had been urgent, the person would have called and not sent a text. He was greatly pleased to see it _was_ his wife and returned the call immediately. **_"Mmm, someone should have waited to text me later."_**

 ** _\- "Nomu Mianhae! That's why I sent you a text."_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchana, Na didn't turn off the notifications just in case Sarang needed me. Na went to bed not that long ago."_**

 ** _\- "Yah, Sarang was working? You're not resting? Are you eating?"_**

Jihoo laughed, **"** ** _Overprotective ajumma,"_** he called her.

 **\- "** _ **Deh! Na won't be able to rest until Sarang is in front of me again."**_ Jihoo inadvertently yawned into the phone, causing Ilana to yawn as well. _"Oh! Sarang! Don't do that!"_

 _-_ _ **"Jeongmal? Sarang is not resting?"**_

 ** _\- "Deh, deh! Nah just haven't recovered from the flight. Harabeoji gave me Korean ginseng last night and I was able to stay awake through practice."_**

 ** _\- "Do well tonight, Sarang."_**

 ** _\- "Gomawo! Saranghaeyo, Na can't wait to see you. Jalja"_**

 ** _\- "Jalja, nae sarang."_**

 ** _\- "Deh,"_** they both stayed on the line, neither wanting to hang up first.

 ** _\- "Sarang can hang up."_**

 ** _\- "Jihoo-yah can hang up."_**

 _ **\- "Ani, Sarang needs to hang up."**_ They went back and forth a few times. Ilana was doing some work and had the phone in speaker mode.

Mina rolled her eyes at the husband and wife.

The line had been quiet for more than ten minutes, _**"Sarang?"**_ Ilana whispered into the line. When no answer came, she grinned _. "_ _ **Saranghaeyo pabo. Jalja."**_

An hour later, Ilana's head was going to explode if she didn't look away from the computer. Lifting her hands to the back of her head, she slid her hands over her ponytail and continued stretching her arms high. **_"I can't do this! My eyes are going to close and never open again."_**

 ** _\- "Until your white knight comes on Friday to wake you with a kiss?"_**

 ** _\- "Mollahyo,"_** JungMin walked into her office in time to overhear their conversation and roll his eyes. As if he wasn't sending Suzy messages every chance he got. **"** ** _Here's the info you wanted, I'm going first. Suzy's parent's invited me to dinner."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, I need to eat before Church. JanDi promised to get Harabeoji out the door early. The F4 clan wanted to hear me sing tonight. I don't know what's worse a room full of strangers or the F4."_**

 ** _\- "Yeoja, you've already sung for some of the Church members and you had no problems singing at the beach for Jihoo Uissa's friends."_** JungMin impatiently pointed out.

 _ **\- "Deh, ara, but for them to hear my complete testimony is a bit overwhelming."**_

 ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, just open your mouth and let God come out like he did at the camp. Annyeong!"_** JungMin inclined his head and left the same way he came.

 ** _\- "Deh!"_** Ilana smiled after him. **_"It's easy for him to say, he's not the one singing."_**

The night went on without a hitch; Ilana gave her all to the Lord as she sang, like always. With her thoughts focused on Him, she couldn't see the faces of those she knew in attendance. She sang her two theme songs that her team back home had affectionately dubbed 'Remember' and 'Oceans'.

Ilana retold her testimony just like she always did, interspersed with the 'Remember'. The F4 ladies were hearing Ilana's entire story for the first time ever and the F4 men sat in silent shock, hearing the story from her point of view was different than seeing it on paper. There weren't many dry eyes in the house once she was done. It hit the three ladies especially hard. Two out of the three had pregnancy hormones spurring them on, but JanDi couldn't figure out why she couldn't stop crying?

After the message and their final song, Ilana thanked Pastor Victor for inviting her and also the band for including her. It had been a pleasant experience and one that she thought wouldn't mind repeating on occasion. She hadn't done that much with her testimony, other than the song. She wanted to reach 'every scared and broken heart' as the song said. She would pray about it and also ask Pastor JaeRim to pray for her direction in that regard. Before she left the altar, many of the small congregation came to greet her and tell her that her story gave them hope to keep their eyes on Jesus, no matter what the trial. Ilana was always left in shock when they told her that. What she had thought was a curse; her entire life was a blessing. Her story touched so many areas, the parentless, those shamed by sexual sin and those that were just plain stubborn just like she had been. As she walked to the back of the sanctuary, she was accosted by a pair of strong arms.

 ** _\- "JaeKyung Unnie!"_** JaeKyung was silent for a change but clung to Ilana fiercely.

 **-** ** _"We're so happy to have you as part of us,"_** GaEul said, trying to keep her emotions in check.

 ** _\- "Deh,"_** JanDi said, a tear leaking from her face. **_"We'll never let you go again."_**

Ilana felt her face wet with tears, **_"Unnie-deul are making me cry too."_** The tears were falling faster as she felt their love surrounding her. It was overwhelming to her that they not only accepted her for Jihoo's sake, they liked her and even loved her as one of their own.

 ** _\- "Eeliwah (Come on), let's get something to eat,"_** JunPyo awkwardly patted Ilana's back.

She smiled at him, his eyes were suspiciously glossy. Here she'd always thought of him as the staunch unyielding one of the group and now she was seeing that he was actually the most tender-hearted, next to Jihoo. The two just showed that side very differently. " ** _Anieyo gwenchanayo. I had dinner early with Harabeoji."_**

 ** _\- "Go on with your chingu,"_** Harabeoji said.

 ** _\- "Na wanted to spend my evenings with Harabeoji,"_** Ilana tried to protest.

 ** _\- "Na will just go to sleep when we get back to the house. Na will suffer Ilana's coddling tomorrow evening. Spend some time with the young ones."_**

 ** _\- "Harabeoji loves the attention,"_** JanDi teased. _"_ _ **Harabeoji doesn't see his own smile?"**_ JanDi teased.

 _ **\- "Atch! Go on with you and let this old man get some rest."**_

Ilana was rather tired herself, but she supposed she could hang out with the F4 for a little while. **"** ** _Chinchayo Harabeoji?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh!"_**

 ** _\- "Arraseo,"_** she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

He harrumphed at her and walked off, making everyone laugh. Ilana's affection for him grew more and more each visit.

* * *

 ** _September 25, 2015_**

Ilana lay restlessly in bed. Her stomach felt like it was in a knot. She didn't know why? Was it over-excitement at her husband's arrival today? Or was it yesterday's revelation.

The day had started off like the previous day; due to her jetlag, she arrived at the office closer to nine, than eight. Something was definitely wrong, Mina was cursing at the computer screen in front of her.

 _ **\- "Mina-ssi! Gwenchana?"**_ Ilana came to stand behind her. **_"Oh! HyunJoong-ssi?" What does it say?"_** Although Ilana could read Hangul, she wasn't quick enough to decipher it right then and there.

 ** _\- "Gwenchana, Ilana-ssi, you don't want to know."_**

 ** _\- "This has to do with that trial he's going through? The false accusations?"_** Mina nodded. Ilana was beginning to make out a few words here and there _._ _ **"Mwo? Baby? This is a lie right?"**_ Ilana took over the mouse from Mina and hit the google translate. Not having the patience to sit and figure it out. She read about how this woman was accusing him of having assaulted her and causing her to miscarry. Ilana's hand began to shake as she read the other headings, links to previous articles.

 ** _\- "Ilana it's not true! She's a liar who is probably getting paid by someone to malign his name. He has finally filed his own suit against her and she's considered a criminal banned from leaving the country. If all she said was true, then he would be the one banned from leaving, not her."_**

 _ **\- "I know it can't be true, gwenchana."**_ Ilana covered her face to try and steady her emotions, but it was too late. The tears were pouring down her face _._ _ **"He's been dealing with this for a year? And yet, he still could smile and give me words of advice as to how to deal with Oppa and sing at my wedding? No wonder his poor Mother started to cry when I called her to tell him about the wedding. Oh God please put your hedge of protection around him and his family. Guide his attorney in the right way to wage this war."**_ By this time even Mina was a little misty-eyed but Ilana still shook with tears for her friend.

 ** _\- "Attorney Lee is exposing all her lies, but the media is still being paid to downplay his side. He's at peace in the army. He doesn't have time to think about that witch."_**

A thought occurred to Ilana, knowing a little more about the culture now. ** _"Did he...,"_** she breathed. **_"Did he want…to you know…take his life?"_**

 ** _\- "It's possible…by the time Attorney Lee came on board; he wouldn't leave the house and passed his days in a darkened room with only a candle for light."_** Ilana suddenly felt ill.

JungMin had been out, picking up some marketing supplies when he walked in to see Ilana looking like she was going to faint and both she and Mina in tears. **_"Yah! What's going on?"_** He asked a bit alarmed.

 ** _\- "Min!"_** Ilana reacted. **"** ** _Your sunbae? How did this happen? Who is this woman? Why is she trying to hurt him like this?"_** She'd begun in just a whisper, but her voice became louder after each question. **"** ** _I didn't know, I've been praying non-stop for him, but I didn't know why?"_**

 ** _\- "Aish!"_** JungMin rubbed his nervous hands together. **_"You weren't supposed to know. It was a relief to him that you didn't know. KyuJongie thought it best you didn't know."_**

Ilana's tears flowed freely for her not quite close friend, but a friend all the same.

Harabeoji had scolded her in the morning for not eating, but already running late it wasn't fair that her staff was at the office before she was. This was probably why her stomach felt funny. She didn't even have an appetite after yesterday. She had sent a message to KyuJongie that evening, asking for the address of HyunJoong's parents. She would try to visit while they were in town, but first and foremost she wanted to send his Mother a card and letter. After all, most of her life she had thought the world would never care if she were gone. He and his Mother needed to know that those were tricks the unseen enemy used. She praised God for Attorney Lee that came in just in time to believe in him and give him hope.

Ilana's mind wandered as she ran some reports for the Los Angeles office. **"** ** _Contreras-ssi, what time are you leaving?"_** Sung DongChoe, their handyman and all-around assistant asked.

 _-_ _ **"Tu-shi (2 o'clock). Na promised to take nae Harabeoji to a late lunch."**_

 ** _\- "Contreras-ssi must be excited at receiving her nampyon."_**

Ilana smiled, **_"deh!"_**

 ** _\- "Happy Chuseok to Contreras-ssi and nampyon. Na have some work orders to fill at the building in Jongno."_**

 ** _\- "Kansamnida, enjoy the break. I will pray nothing breaks between now and then."_**

 ** _\- "Majayo! Happy Chuseok Mina-ssi, will I be running into your namja chingu at the building?"_**

 ** _\- "Mworago?_** **"** Mina startled.

 ** _\- "Mina has a namja chingu? Does_** ** _Tío (_** ** _uncle_** ** _) know?"_**

 ** _\- "Anieyo! Mollan anjji! It's not true."_**

 ** _\- "Chinchayo? Greon wae does Mina-ssi disappear to Jongno every week?"_**

 ** _\- "It's not every week!"_**

Chi TaeYoung was working in his office and heard the commotion. **_"Majayo, she always has to meet with a potential client and on the same day each week."_**

Mina was turning bright red. _"_ _ **Arraseo, let her be. She's too embarrassed to tell us."**_ Ilana defended Mina from the teasing of the men.

 _ **\- "Na think Mina-ssi hasn't yet declared herself to him,"**_ JungMin just had to have the last word.

 ** _\- "I'm going to check the inventory in the conference room and make sure it's still well-stocked."_** Mina ran off with a pen and pad of paper.

The rest laughed as soon as she left. **"** ** _Ow, bae appayo (my stomach hurts) from laughing. Leave her alone, Na don't want any of you picking on her."_**

 ** _\- "Deh!"_**

Mina ran into the conference room to cool her flaming face. At least she had managed to speak to him yesterday; if only to offer him a cold drink. It was a bit warmer the day before and she had bought the group of singer's cold drinks after their performance.

 _ **-"Agassi is here every week, deh?"**_ One of the men asked her as she ordered drinks and he helped her carry them to the rest of the group.

 **-** ** _"Ah, deh. Nomu choayo."_**

 ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_** He thought he'd seen her eyes look at one of the members, but wasn't sure if her gaze was directed at the entire table or just one.

 **-** ** _"Officer, why don't you start at that end and I'll start at the other?"_**

 ** _\- "Gueraeyo,_** **"** the officer began passing out drinks but kept his eye on Mina. She smiled and acknowledged all the 'thank yous' but didn't look up or make eye contact with anyone until Heo YoungSaeng. The vitamin water accidentally slipped from her hand, landing with a loud thump on the table _._ _ **"Jwosongmnida! Jwosongmnida!"**_ Mina had cried out. The officer continued to look in her direction. He was pretty sure she wasn't faking it. She was generally upset and embarrassed.

 ** _\- "Gwenchanayo,"_** YoungSaeng flashed a gentle smile. _"_ _ **Anjayo, agassi was nice enough to buy the drinks, the least we can do is pass them out."**_

 _ **\- "Deh!"**_ Someone else said. **_"We should be giving fan service to our number one fan."_**

 _ **\- "Anieyo!"**_ Mina was blushing even more so.

YoungSaeng was trying not to stare at her, but she suddenly looked very familiar to him and didn't want to embarrass himself by asking. It must be because he was used to seeing her in the crowd each week.

Little did Mina know that YoungSaeng had had to endure his own teasing as soon as they were back on the bus, heading to the next venue.

 _ **\- "YoungSaeng-ssi has an admirer,"**_ the same officer who had been observing Mina, spoke.

 ** _\- "Mworago? Nae?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh!"_**

 ** _\- "The agassi is yippeun...,"_** someone else said. **_"...for a foreigner. If YoungSaeng-ssi doesn't want her, I'll take her."_**

 ** _\- "Mworago? Pabo! Agassi must work close by, that's all."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, but she didn't look at any of the namja until YoungSaeng-ssi spoke."_**

 ** _\- "Mollahyo! Get a life!"_** YoungSaeng was increasingly uncomfortable with this line of questioning. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help wonder if he'd met her before being in the choir.

 ** _\- "Namja, maybe we'll be singing at a wedding when we're done serving."_**

YoungSaeng ignored them and turned on his IPod blocking them out with his headphones.

 _ **\- "We'll see if she's there, next week,"**_ _someone couldn't resist keeping the joking up._

Ilana arrived at the clinic shortly before two, her stomach or actually side had begun to really throb. It just had to be hunger, she thought. Not having an appetite, all she had was water, hoping that would still the strange pain. **"** ** _Contreras-ssi? Gwenchanayo?"_** The driver asked. She looked to be in some sort of discomfort.

 ** _\- "Deh, Na didn't eat this morning and my stomach is just protesting,"_** she tried to smile. As soon as the driver opened her door, she stepped out, but her side was really hurting. So much so, that she needed to vomit and she did, right against the tire of the SUV. **_"Mianhaeyo! Mianhaeyo! Ow!"_**

 ** _\- "Contreras-ssi, gwenchana!"_** There was really no mess at all since Ilana hadn't eaten anything solid, the only thing she threw up was water. **_"Lean on me, I'll help Ilana-ssi into the clinic."_**

Harabeoji was in with a patient and JanDi was about to take the vitals of another patient when she saw the SUV arrive, but didn't understand why Ilana had yet to come in after a few minutes. She was even more surprised to see the driver supporting her as they came in.

 ** _\- "What happened?"_** JanDi asked, immediately running up to them.

Ilana had to throw up again and ran to the bathroom.

 _ **\- "Mollahyo, she did look to be in discomfort, but all she said was that she hadn't eaten. She vomited as soon as we arrived."**_

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah, eeliwah, let me check your vitals,"_** JanDi, gently raised her from her position in front of the toilet and guided her to where the medical equipment was. _"_ _ **Gwenchana, just tell me what happened?"**_ She saw the tears beginning to form in Ilana's eyes.

 ** _\- "Mollahyo, it hurts."_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah, can you relax for me?"_** The girl was going to hyperventilate if she didn't control her breathing. Ilana nodded and tried to comply until she remembered the stabbing pain again. JanDi spoke soothingly and completely in English as she worked, commenting on every vital she took _._ _ **"Where does it hurt?"**_

 ** _\- "The right."_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah has a low-grade fever and pain on the right side of her abdomen? It could be appendicitis. When was your last period?"_**

Ilana shook her head, not being able to think clearly with the pain. **"** ** _Sometime before we went to the beach."_**

 ** _\- "Ilana-yah, show me on the calendar. This is the weekend we went to visit you,"_** she pointed at the weekend of the twenty-seventh. **"** ** _Was it the week before?"_** Ilana shook her head 'no', she was pretty sure it wasn't that week. **"** ** _The week before that?"_**

 ** _\- "That was the weekend Jihoo came back from Haiti. Deh. That was it."_**

JanDi immediately worried Ilana was pregnant and having a miscarriage _._ _ **"Ilana-yah, do you know if you're pregnant?"**_

Ilana's eyes widened in worry, **"** ** _mollahyo? My periods are irregular."_** The more she worried; the more pain she was in. **"** ** _Ow!"_**

JanDi thought, if she was pregnant, it could be ectopic from where the pain was located. Also, in the back of JanDi's mind, she tried to remember when her own period had been. **"** ** _Could I be...?"_** JanDi shook the thought off; Ilana was her concern at the moment. **_"Ilana-yah, does the tip of your shoulder hurt or any bleeding?"_**

Ilana was able to answer 'no' to both questions. **"** ** _Ani_** **,"** she grimaced from the pain.

Harabeoji had finished with his patient and saw JanDi with his Granddaughter. ** _"Ilana-yah?!"_** He was immediately worried.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchanayo, Harabeoji,_** **"** Ilana tried to reassure him, but it was obvious by the tears in her eyes and how she bit her lip to keep from crying out, that she wasn't alright.

 ** _\- "Anngwenchana_** **," J** anDi said firmly. **_"Harabeoji, we need to get blood work, should we send her immediately to Shinwa Hospital or have someone from the lab come here?"_**

Ilana shook her head at the idea of the hospital. **"** _ **Anieyo! Gwenchana! Chincha!"**_ Ilana tried to stand and was immediately seated again due to the sharp pain in her side.

 ** _\- "It's best child, we need to find out what's causing your pain. How long have you had it? Since this morning?"_**

 ** _\- "Not...long before I left the office. I felt uncomfortable all...morning, but no pain."_**

 ** _\- "Once the blood work results are returned, there will be more tests to run."_**

 ** _\- "Hajiman..."_** Ilana's protest was half-hearted. She was used to the migraine pain that felt like her head was going to split in two, but this stabbing pain was different, it hurt to even breathe.

 _ **\- "Harabeoji, Na will call the hospital, you sit with her,**_ **"** JanDi ran off to make phone calls among them; she needed to tell Roe HyunSu, the one who oversees all their clinics, that they would be closing the clinic early.

 ** _\- "Gwenchana child,"_** Harabeoji did what he could to calm Ilana. **"** ** _Take deep breathes, ara you know what to do."_**

 ** _\- "It hurts, Harabeoji, wae?"_** Harabeoji held her hand in his and it really was comforting. The hand was not the smooth and elegant hand of his Grandson, but it was cool and smooth with a few cracks, like a stone that's been smoothed in the river. It gave her strength to fight the pain.

 _ **\- "Mollah, child. Our bodies are complex machines and at times things break or become out of balance. Na will pray that we discover the source of the pain quickly."**_ He closed his eyes and held Ilana's hand tightly in his. Silently, he brought his petition before the Lord. **_"Yesu created this child and know each and every crevice, Yesu can remove her pain. Guide the physicians at the hospital that she may be well again. Yesu, nae Grandson will be here soon, keep him calm when he learns that his wife has taken ill. May he draw from Yesu, strength, and comfort?"_** By the time he opened his eyes, Ilana was concentrating on her breathing. Still in much pain, but doing what she could to help herself through it and not let fear control her.

Jihoo had landed and sent a text to his wife. **_"Just landed, na will see you soon. Saranghae."_** He'd had an uneasy feeling a few hours before that woke him from his sleep. It had dissipated somewhat but still lingered faintly in the air. Just the idea of seeing his wife again kept that feeling away. Once he'd gotten through the proper security measures, he looked about for his wife's smile and she was nowhere to be seen.

WooBin had gotten the call from JanDi; they were taking Ilana to the hospital. They only had a suspicion of appendicitis but needed to get blood work done before any further testing could be done. He did not want to be the one to have to tell Jihoo his wife was in the hospital. But out of the other three, WooBin was the best suited for the job. He had been keeping a sharp eye out for Jihoo and finally spotted him searching for his wife, he presumed. He sent a quick prayer for help in any shape or form and hoped his prayer would be heard. **_"Jihoo-yah!"_** WooBin shouted and ran up to him.

Jihoo's eyes widened but then refused to panic. His cool mask came back on. **_"WooBin-ah? Where is nae anae?"_**

WooBin didn't beat around the bush. ** _"She's at Shinwa hospital, kaja pali. One of my men is already getting your bag."_** WooBin had his contacts at LAX find Jihoo on the CCTV and send him the picture of his bag. WooBin was already walking away, while Jihoo stood rooted to the same spot trying to control his fear. **_"Yesu, wae?"_**

 ** _\- "My power is made perfect in weakness,"_** came the soft reply.

WooBin was already out of site and Jihoo felt himself move unconsciously forward. **_"What happened?"_** Jihoo finally asked in the car as WooBin sped toward the hospital.

 _ **\- "Mollah, JanDi said it could be appendicitis, hajiman they were still waiting for the blood work to come back before they did more tests."**_

Jihoo knew as a Doctor, he had to keep it together. There was no use getting worked up before getting all the facts. Also as a husband, he needed to be her comfort and strength. He didn't know if he would boast gladly at his wife being ill, but he did pray that Christ's power would rest in him. **_"Yesu, I need your help, it's only you that will keep me from breaking down in fear right now. It was only by Yesu's Grace that I was able to withstand being apart from her those months. Na will hold on to your promises. Yesu gave her to me, he won't let anyone or anything take her from me so soon."_** Jihoo could not focus on anything other than his wife, oblivious to WooBin speeding through traffic, he called JanDi. He needed to know what he was up against before he got there. Only knowing the facts, could he be strong for her.

JanDi was with Ilana keeping her calm, while they did an internal ultrasound. She was still in a lot of pain, but for now, they couldn't do anything about it. As soon as the blood test results were done and JanDi saw Ilana was at the end of six weeks of pregnancy. They were fortunate the ultrasound technician was not busy. JanDi hadn't said anything to Ilana yet, the pain was enough to worry her without adding the fear of a miscarriage before they even knew that's what was happening. Although, JanDi didn't think that was the case.

 ** _\- "JanDi-yah, what's happening?"_** The internal ultrasound was most uncomfortable, physically and mentally for Ilana, on top of the pain. She kept singing in her head to ward off the panic, but at times JanDi had to remind her to take deep breathes or risk hyperventilating.

 ** _\- "Ilana is doing a good job, just breathe, arraso? We're trying to see if the ultrasound will tell us where the pain is coming from."_**

 ** _\- "It's really uncomfortable. How much longer do we have to do this?"_** JanDi saw the tear that had escaped her eye and squeezed her hand, letting her know she was there for her. **_"What time is it? Jihoo will be worried if I'm not there to pick him up."_** She didn't want Jihoo to find her like this. She needed to know what was happening. **_"JanDi-yah, tell me what's wrong, juseyo?"_** Ilana's breathing had become shallow again.

 ** _\- "Ara appayo, but you need to stay calm for the technician, arraso? Ilana doesn't want Jihoo Sunbae to find her panicking, majayo?"_** Ilana shook her head; that was the last thing she wanted. JanDi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it was Jihoo. The technician had just finished the internal pictures and was now beginning the topical. **_"Ilana-yah, she's done with the internal portion of the test and is going to look around from the outside, arraso? I have to take this call, gwenchana?"_**

Ilana took a deep breath as the pain was increasing, **"** ** _gwenchana."_**

 ** _\- "Sunbae!"_** JanDi eagerly answered the phone as she stepped away from the door of the technician's office. **"** ** _Are you on your way?"_**

 ** _\- "Tell her we'll be there in ten minutes."_**

 ** _\- "WooBin says we'll be there in ten minutes. JanDi-yah, how is she?"_**

 ** _\- "In a lot of pain and worried that you'll be worried."_** Jihoo actually felt comforted by this news. If she was worried about him, it meant she was still fighting and not panicking. **"** ** _Sunbae, we don't know where the pain is coming from yet, but she's almost seven weeks pregnant."_**

Jihoo took a deep breath, not letting this fact startle him. JanDi said they didn't know where the pain was coming from. **_"Miscarriage and ectopic pregnancy have been ruled out?"_**

 ** _\- "Sunbae, nothing was immediately visible in the ultrasound, but that's not my specialty. The fetus appeared to be where it should be and the heartbeat could be seen. She's still with the technician; na came out to answer your call. Na haven't told her yet."_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchana, na will tell her."_** Jihoo had been staring out the window without actually seeing anything. He now realized they were exiting the freeway. **_"We're getting off the freeway; we'll talk more when we get there."_**

WooBin had been flying down the freeway, swerving from lane to lane and was now doing the same on streets, not bothering to stop for trivial things like lights. It was almost rush hour on the Friday before Chuseok and the drive from Incheon to Seoul Metro should take about an hour usually. They pulled into Shinwa hospital forty minutes after leaving the airport.

Ilana was sitting up in the Emergency room bed, hand pressing into her side, in too much pain to lie down. JanDi was reviewing all the test results with the Doctor on duty, while Harabeoji stood sentry by Ilana's side offering words of comfort here he and there _._ _ **"Jihoo-yah, you're here! Choah!"**_ As Ilana's eyes were closed, trying to concentrate on her breathing, she didn't see Jihoo walk in. He didn't waste time, sitting on the bed and wrapping her in his arms. She was shivering from the cold and pain and with Jihoo's warmth around her; the emotions she had fought to subdue took over. Unable to control tears any longer, they flooded Jihoo's white 'Adidas' shirt **_"Mianhae! Mianhae!"_**

 ** _\- "Wae?"_** He kissed her forehead and moved his hand to wipe her tears.

 ** _\- "M-mianhae_** **,"** she sniffled.

 ** _\- "Wae..?"_** He asked her again and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Ilana was losing control of her breathing again. **_"Sarang, it hurts,"_** her breath caught. **_"It really hurts_** **,"** she cried.

 _ **\- 'Ara, ara,**_ _"_ he rubbed her back soothingly. **_"Just endure for a little longer until we find out what's wrong, mmm?"_** He pressed his lips against hers.

 **\- "** ** _But what_** **is** ** _wrong?"_**

 ** _\- "Mollah Sarang, chincha. JanDi is contacting a Uissa in obstetrics."_**

 ** _\- "Wae...obstetrics?"_** She had to fight through the pain that was getting worse.

 **-** ** _"Sarang,"_** he pushed her away from him in order to look into her eyes. He smoothed her pain-induced furrowed brow with his thumb and then cupped her cheek. His smile was warm and caring and full of love. _**"Sarang, Yesu is answering our prayer."**_ He placed his hand over hers that was clutching her stomach, hoping to stop the pain. _ **"Sarang is almost seven weeks pregnant."**_

 ** _\- "Sarang, I don't understand? Is something wrong with the baby? With me? Why does it hurt so much?"_**

 _He held her against him and made shushing noises while smoothing her hair and back. He knew she would panic, but better she panics in front of him, than alone._ _ **"Yesu promised me our child, we need to trust in him. Things happen within our bodies. This can be something very simple, we won't know until the specialist arrives."**_

 ** _\- "Sarang, I'm scared."_**

 _ **\- "Ara, Sarang. Ara. Can anae be strong for our child?"**_ _He kissed her face repeatedly and hugged her tightly._

 _ **\- "Annyeong Ilana-yah,"**_ JanDi knocked on her door. _ **"How is your pain?"**_

 ** _\- "It's getting worse,"_** Ilana's answer sounded muffled against Jihoo, who hadn't let her go, nor did she want to let go.

 ** _\- "None of the obstetrics Uissa-deul are in the hospital now. We've paged our Uissa, he's the best in the hospital. Na trust him."_**

 ** _\- "Kansamnida, JanDi,"_** Jihoo said _._

 _-_ _ **"Na will send a nurse with pain medication for Ilana."**_

Ilana shook her head. **"** ** _Na don't want to hurt the baby!"_**

 ** _\- "Gwenchana, JanDi will not bring you something that would hurt the baby."_**

 ** _\- "Deh..."_**

 ** _\- "Sarang needs to rest. Sarang can't do that in the amount of pain she is in. Sarang can't even lie down because of the pain, deh?"_** Ilana nodded her head 'yes'. _**"Gwenchana JanDi-yah, bring pain medicine."**_

Ilana was placed on an IV that included morphine for the pain. The rest of the F4 was already assembled and making a fuss. Harabeoji tried to calm everyone down. _**"Children, nothing will be solved for all your complaining, we've called the obstetrician, but due to the holiday weekend, he was away from Seoul and is trying to get back, but traffic is at its worse. He informed us that if he will be severely delayed, he'll try to find someone who is closer and can get here before him. Gu JunPyo first selected this Uissa for his qualifications, deh? GaEul-ah, child, this Uissa delivered your firstborn and in his care even now?"**_ GaEul nodded. **"** ** _JaeKyung-ah, he will also deliver your child?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji."_**

 ** _\- "Everyone needs to stay calm for Ilana's sake. The yeoja should be home resting and not stressing over that which is not in our control."_** Harabeoji scolded.

 ** _\- "Harabeoji, why is she still in the ER and not in one of the VIP rooms_** **?"** JunPyo demanded.

 _ **\- "Gwenchanayo, she'll be moved soon, but that was the best place to conduct any tests."**_

 _ **\- "Harabeoji?"**_ JaeKyung asked. _ **"She and the baby will be okay?"**_

 _ **\- "Deh, nothing alarming was discovered in any of the tests. Hajiman, your prayers would not be wasted."**_ Harabeoji thought they would also serve to calm everyone down

 _ **\- "Na will go to the chapel,"**_ GaEul said immediately _._ _ **"Unnie, come with me?"**_

 ** _\- "Deh."_**

Once the wives were out of the way, JunPyo asked: **_"Harabeoji, chinchayo? Ilana and the baby will be fine? How's Jihoo?"_**

 _ **\- "Deh, deh,"**_ Harabeoji didn't just utter brave words, he truly believed this was just a minor hurdle. First pregnancies could often have different complications and Ilana hadn't always been in the best of health. Jihoo believed in God's promise of a child and that was good enough for Harabeoji. He'd witnessed the way those two were brought together. God kept his promises. **_"It's possible she will need a minor surgery to see where the pain is coming from. Because of the pregnancy, certain tests cannot be done. As for nae Grandson, he's able to keep calm in any situation and he has to keep her distracted from the pain."_**

Two hours later not much had changed. Ilana's pain got progressively worse; the morphine took a slight edge off, but didn't remove the pain and even made her nauseous as she hadn't anything in her stomach. Anything stronger would hurt the baby and she'd rather endure the pain. Jihoo's famous patience was running out. How was it that in the entire city there were no OB's? Even as he thought it, he knew even if they called their own woman's clinic, it would take that Doctor an hour to reach them because of traffic. All he could do was pray and hold his wife as she buried her head in his chest, enduring the pain the best she could. Most of the time it left her on the verge of hyperventilating. He kept up a one-sided conversation with her giving her hope for the child she carried, even though in her fear she didn't want to hold on to any hope.

 ** _\- "This child will be special, deh? We'll have to give her a special name."_**

 ** _\- "What does Sarang think?"_**

 ** _\- "Does Sarang want to give her a western name and I'll give her a Korean name?"_**

 ** _\- "We'll have to plant a tree for her on the estate, deh?"_**

 _Ilana remained silent, wanting to have her husband's hope and yet afraid._

 _ **"This fear does not come from God,"**_ _he had told her several times._

Things happened, people got sick. As much as humans wanted to be immortal, they weren't. She knew this and understood it and knew God was working even in sickness. She knew this in her head, but at the moment, it was hard for her to know it in her heart. The enemy was shooting his fiery darts at her and she was getting tired of fighting them. She racked her brain for the Bible verse about God covering you under his wings, but couldn't get past the pain.

Jihoo wiped the tear that had fallen, he knew when the pain medicine was wearing off, her breathing would change and she'd try and bury herself further into him if possible. If she weren't suffering, he'd find it endearing _._ **"** _ **Don't let the enemy use this to shake your faith, remember the promise I received."**_ She nodded her head in Acknowledgment. _ **"Let me get the nurse, the pain medicine is wearing off again, deh?"**_

 ** _\- "Ani, just hold me."_** Perhaps her husband was like the wings of God. She could take refuge in his arms.

 _ **\- "Ara, but concentrate on your breathing."**_ He praised God that she always suffered from panic attacks and knew how to use breathing patterns to calm herself down. ** _"If Sarang starts to hyperventilate again, na will get angry_** **."** He felt her nod. _ **"Sarang, if you didn't already suffer from panic attacks; you would be having a harder time with the pain. Count your blessings."**_

Ilana realized this was true, anytime she panicked, anytime she had a painful migraine, the breathing exercises helped her through. _"Count your blessings…name them one…by one,"_ she drew in her breath sharply at the pain. **"** ** _Sarang is my…blessing."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, as long as we're together, we can face anything,"_** again he pushed her off of him and gave her a kiss for emphasis.

JanDi came running into the room, **_"Uissa is here. He'll go over her blood work and the ultrasound and then come and talk to you."_**

Jihoo felt an overwhelming relief; he just didn't like to see her in this pain without knowing why _._ _ **"Kansamnida, Yesu, we'll have answers now."**_

* * *

 **As for Ilana's situation, this actually happened to me. I had just found out I was pregnant a few days prior. It was Easter Sunday and the hospital I managed to drive to was closing down, short-staffed, and none of the Doctors on-call were answering. I didn't have Jihoo and Ilana's faith back then and nampyon didn't have Jihoo's patience. I think they finally transferred me to another hospital after being there for almost twelve hours. Even then I** ** _still_** **had to wait for an OB to answer the page, get there, review everything, and examine me.**

 ** _Interesting fact about miscarriages causing pain at the tip of your shoulder. It's happened to me but all I remember was the pain of the actual miscarriage._**

 **Arraso, my lovelies, as** ** _usual, I had not a clue what to name this chapter._**


	108. Chuseok Blessings

**_September 26, 2015_**

It was past midnight by the time Ilana was out of surgery and in recovery. By the time the Doctor arrived, reviewed her tests and decided on a course of action it was already late. The Doctor also insisted on waiting for his brother to assist him, even though Jihoo was perfectly capable. Every little detail just took time, the brother was not long in arriving, but for Jihoo, whose wife had been in severe pain all day long, every second's delay was too long. He hadn't moved from Ilana's side, except to converse privately with the Doctors. He even insisted on being in the operating room. After all, he too was an authorized physician of the hospital. He took care of her anesthesia and that alone was enough to comfort her.

Jihoo was still in scrubs as he held her hand while the effects of the anesthesia began to wear off. Her eyes began to open and Jihoo's face was the first thing her they landed on. **"** ** _Sarang...the baby...,"_** she said groggily, brows furrowed.

He smiled at her, relieved she was awake. He kissed her hand and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. **"** ** _Gwenchana, nae sarang, gwenchana. Sarang will need to rest and take extra supplements, but you'll be fine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he wasn't going to dwell on the fact there was a twenty percent chance she could lose the baby. Instead, he focused on the 100% promise of God that they would be together and have a child. Tears welled up in his wife's eyes. **"** ** _Yah...,_** **"** he caressed her cheek lovingly. **"** ** _Gwenchana? Sarang is in pain?"_**

Ilana shook her head, she did have some discomfort, but she couldn't help being overcome with emotion. **"** ** _Na was so scared. Mianhae, nomu mianhae. Nae faith wasn't strong enough to not panic."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's why Sarang has me, to help you up when you fall or don't have the strength to stand. Sarang would do the same for me, deh?"_**

Ilana nodded her head; there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. **"** ** _What happened?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang should get some rest, na will tell you in the morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I want to know."_**

 **** ** _\- "Stubborn anae,"_** he smiled at her. **"** ** _A cyst forms on top of the ovary usually mid-way through your monthly cycle after the egg is released and it fills with hormones to help in conception. It should go away on its own, but yours ruptured causing you the pain and your ovaries to twist."_** He saw Ilana's eyes go wide at this explanation. **"** ** _Gwenchana,"_** he kissed her hand again, which he hadn't released. **"** ** _The Doctor was successful in untwisting them and everything is back to normal. We'll just have to be extra careful in the next few weeks and replace those hormones with supplements."_** He wasn't about to tell her that one of her ovaries was almost dead from lack of circulation, but praise God it revived itself once the Doctor righted them.

 **\- "** ** _Jihoo-yah, the baby is fine?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, the baby is fine and so is Sarang.**_ _"_ He kissed her forehead. **"** ** _Get some rest. Na will be back as soon as I change."_**

Ilana didn't want him to leave and was about to say so when the Doctor walked in. **_"Contreras-ssi, na will be leaving soon and wanted to check to see if nampyon explained what we did?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, kansamnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Contreras-ssi will be in pain once the anesthesia completely wears off, please make sure to notify the nurse and she can give you something for the pain. Do either of you have any questions?"_**

Ilana looked at Jihoo; as long as their baby was fine, she had no pressing questions. **"** ** _When can I go home?"_**

The Doctor smiled, **"** ** _in a few days. After we assure ourselves the baby is progressing as it should."_**

Ilana's heart sped up. " ** _Is there a reason it wouldn't?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang,"_** Jihoo wanted to reassure her before she worked herself up. **"** ** _There is a minimal risk with any procedure, no different than getting in a car every day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman…"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah…,"**_ he said patiently.

 **\- "** ** _Na will see you in a few days; my assistant will check on you tomorrow, deh? We'll be getting to know each other over the next few months."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, I made you late for your holiday."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, this is what I do. I'll be leaving now. Ah, it looks like chingu are waiting to greet you. Annyeong hasseyo, get some rest,_** **"** he bowed and turned to walk out the door.

The F4 men waited as patiently as was possible with JunPyo's pacing and muttering and threatening the poor staff. As soon as the Doctor told them she was out of surgery and now recovering in her room and to wait five minutes before entering; of course, JunPyo didn't wait and was on the Dr.'s heels following him to the room.

 **\- "** _ **Yah, JunPyo, wait up."**_ WooBin pulled him back to let the Doctor say what he needed to say. They had sent the woman home, protesting over an hour before. They had been at the hospital for hours before Ilana was even seen by the Doctor. JaeKyung and GaEul were quite pregnant and their husbands wanted them home, safely away from hospital germs. JanDi was just plain tired from running back and forth, making phone calls, ordering Ilana's tests and seeing they were carried out, sitting with Ilana to keep her calm and finally waiting for the doctor to arrive. She was also sent home and if she had to go home, then she would take Harabeoji with her. He was rapidly drooping where he sat. The entire afternoon had been extremely stressful, and she worried about his heart. **"** ** _Harabeoji, did you take your medicine?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aigoo, is the disciple trying to teach the master?"_** He complained.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, the disciple doesn't want to lose her stubborn master to a heart attack because he forgot to take his medicine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aigoo, gwenchana, JanDi-yah should worry about her own health,"_** he'd seen her a little less alert these last few afternoons and evenings.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Harabeoji,"_** JunPyo interrupted the playful scolding of the two. **"** ** _She works too hard and comes home worn out."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh and nampyon wears me out more when I get home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish,"_** JunPyo scowled. **"** ** _This is how anae speaks to me?"_**

Everyone was used to the husband and wife's bickering and laughed. **"** ** _Kajayo, Harabeoji,"_** GaEul said.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, JanDi, the namja will call us if anything happens,"_** JaeKyung hadn't realized how tired she was. The hospital chairs were not the most comfortable.

 **\- "** _ **Annyeong hasseyo!"**_ The F4 men greeted Jihoo and Ilana.

 **\- "** ** _Okay bro?"_** WooBin clasped a hand on Jihoo's shoulder.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, Yesu be praised, we'll get through this,"_** he smiled at Ilana. **"** ** _Can the namja keep Ilana company while I change?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo,"_** JunPyo said.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana, Sarang?"_**

Ilana hesitated, not wanting him to leave, but ended up nodding her head. He had to be exhausted from a twelve-hour flight and instead of getting to relax and enjoy the holiday; he had to rush to the hospital because of her.

 **\- "** ** _Na will be back in less than five minutes, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, take your time if you want to shower."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, mianhae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajimaseyo,"_** he said firmly. **"** _ **Na will be back soon,"**_ he kissed her forehead. **"** ** _Take care of her for a few minutes."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh,"**_ _JunPyo_ said as his friend walked out of the room. **"** ** _Yah! Ilana-yah, don't scare us like that again?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhaeyo,"_** she said. " ** _Na disrupted everyone's day, mianhaeyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "JunPyo!"_** The other two slapped his head for being insensitive.

 **\- "** ** _Mwo?! Mariya (just saying)."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ilana-yah, gwenchanayo, these things happen,"**_ YiJung said.

 **\- "** _ **Deh,"**_ _WooBin_ followed. **"** ** _At least you were at the clinic when it happened."_**

 **** ** _\- "Namja, Gomawoyo,_** **"** Ilana felt herself getting emotional.

 **\- "** _ **Jeongmal, Ilana is part of our family, now. If you need help with anything, while you recover, let us know."**_ JunPyo said. **"** ** _WooBin is better at the construction business than I am and YiJung has many great contacts."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anae is great at business proposals, you should let her be an investor,"_** WooBin said. **"** ** _Ilana-yah knows she'll just talk the potential client to death so that he agrees just to keep her quiet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo! Na could never expect you to help? "_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, anything Ilana needs, just let us know,"_** Yi Jung agreed with the rest of his friends.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo! I'll just be down for a few days! Gomawoyo!"_**

They spent several minutes trying to explain to her that she would not be able to properly run two offices in two different countries and deal with pregnancy on her own.

 **\- "** ** _Arraseo,"_** she said, too tired to argue anymore. **"** ** _If a situation occurs, na will ask for help, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! That's what we wanted to hear,"_** JunPyo said satisfied.

Jihoo walked in then, freshly showered and in clean scrubs, his clothes were dirty from travel and didn't want to risk his wife getting an infection. **"** ** _You guys are still here?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, we convinced Ilana to let us help her."_**

 **\- "** ** _JunPyo-ssi, I said_** **if** _ **I needed help."**_ Ilana grimaced, starting to feel a little pain.

Jihoo was immediately at her side. **"** ** _You guys can argue about that later. Anae needs to rest."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, the yeoja will be calling soon,"_** YiJung said, expecting his phone to announce a message any second.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeonghi gyeseyo!"_** They all said.

 **\- "** ** _Bro, call if you need anything,"_** WooBin reminded Jihoo before filing out with the rest of them.

They were very sweet, but Ilana was grateful they were gone, she was in a little more pain and very much tired. **"** ** _Sarang can rest now, they're gone."_**

Ilana answered his smile, with her own, they both thought the same thing. **"** ** _Sarang, they're very sweet, I'm just getting tired. What time is it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Close to one, after I pull out the futon, na will turn off the lights."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang…do you have to sleep all the way over there?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo,"_** he said, **"** ** _Na can hurt you,"_** he sat on the bed for a moment to hold her hand.

 **-** ** _"Bogoshipatso."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado bogoshipatso,_** **"** his wife had the most forlorn look on her face, he had to smile. **"** ** _Just until Sarang falls asleep, deh?"_** He moved over to her free side, without the IV.

Ilana was in a little bit of pain at Jihoo's movement, no matter how careful he was. He froze momentarily until she let out her breath. **"** ** _Gwenchana, Sarang, just for a little, juseyo?_** **"**

He leaned his head against hers, which was all he could do and tucked her free arm in his. **"** _ **Kansamnida Yesu, for taking care of anae, Naega holding on to your promise and know that she and the child will be fine. Whatever challenges this pregnancy may face, we know to count on Yesu for guidance and care. Kansamnida for Harabeoji and JanDi and the clinic, Yesu, Na have so many things to be thankful for this Chuseok. Yesu has given us so many blessings. Kan-sam-nida,"**_ he yawned. He shifted his head to see his wife was asleep. **"** ** _Saranghae."_** A second later he too was asleep.

Aside from having to give blood work early in the morning, Ilana slept through most of the night. Jihoo woke early to check on her. She hadn't moved. Her vitals were normal and didn't feel as if she had a fever. He moved to the futon and slept several more hours.

JanDi woke in the morning, realizing she hadn't had her period since before their trip to the states. She had to stare at the calendar for a while and try to remember what happened each week. If Ilana was seven weeks pregnant, it was possible she was eight weeks pregnant. Had she been working that hard she didn't notice? She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, her stomach had mostly gone flat again after InHei, could she see a bump? She had been tired more often lately and she remembered how she had cried at the Church listening to Ilana's story. She threw her hair back in a ponytail and got dressed. Deciding she needed to find out, she would head to the hospital and check on Ilana. Returning to the bedroom, she smiled. InHei was curled up with JunPyo. JanDi and InHei were always up early, but her daughter could easily fall back asleep if Daddy was still in bed. She kissed her two sleepyheads and left the room to inform the head housekeeper she would be out for a little while.

It was the start of the holiday and many of the regular staff had these days off, but she asked a favor from the head nurse in the VIP wing. **"** ** _Unnie! You're working today?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I let one of my other staff have this holiday. I'm not traveling, and I don't have family coming. JanDi-ah is here to check on her patient?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh and to ask a favor…naega haengbokhaeyo (I am happy) Unnie is here. Na would like to ask for a favor?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, if it's in my Power to grant it...?"_** The nurse was curious, JanDi never asked for personal favors.

 **\- "** ** _Na might be eight weeks pregnant. Can na use one of the technicians to draw my blood work, as the public laboratory is closed until Tuesday?"_**

The Nurse smiled. **"** ** _Deh, we can do that quickly for you. JanDi-yah must be ecstatic?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh...and nervous. Dtal is seven; Na will have to start all over again"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, JanDi-yah can't forget how to be Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** JanDi laughed.

 **\- "** ** _Come into the office and Na will have one of the technicians draw your blood."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida,_** **"** JanDi inclined her head.

JanDi had about two hours to kill until she received her results. Walking into Ilana's room, she figured two hours would fly by keeping her Sunbae and his wife company. She also had the hormone injection for Ilana, per the OB's instructions. **"** ** _Sunbae, Ilana?"_** She called at the door. They were both still asleep.

Not wanting to wake Jihoo, JanDi very carefully woke Ilana. This took longer than expected.

 **\- "** _ **Sarang?"**_ Ilana woke a bit confused.

JanDi brought her finger to her lips and gestured to the futon, hoping not to wake up Jihoo. Ilana nodded her head with a smile, her poor husband had come directly to the hospital after a twelve-hour flight when he had expected to meet his wife at the airport and pass a leisurely evening with her and Harabeoji. **"** _ **How does Ilana feel?"**_ JanDi asked.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchanayo,"_** that is until she tried to move **. "** ** _Ow!"_** She didn't mean to cry out, but the effort left her trembling in pain.

Jihoo was awake instantly. _**"Sarang?"**_ He got up and moved to stand beside JanDi **. "** ** _Gwenchana?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh,"**_ JanDi assured him, while Ilana recovered. **"** ** _Ilana tried to move too fast."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_** He looked at his wife anxiously.

Ilana nodded and smiled somewhat recovered. **"** _ **Mianhae, I woke you up,**_ _"_ she looked at him in concern.

Jihoo ran a hand down his face. **"** ** _Gwenchana, as long as Sarang is fine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae, if you want to get breakfast, na will stay with her. Na planned to be here for another hour and a half at least."_**

 **** ** _\- "JanDi Unnie doesn't have too; go home to your family."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, JanDi, naega not hungry yet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, Na have to wait for some lab results and Ilana is nae patient for a change."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae,"_** Ilana said. She'd disrupted everyone's holiday. **"** ** _JanDi-ah, Na will be able to go home today, majayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, Uissa has to decide, hajiman Na don't think so."_**

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchanayo, na would rather have Sarang and dtal safe."_** He insisted on thinking of the baby as a little girl. **"** ** _Sarang will stay however long she needs to."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman...it's our first Chuseok!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Sarang, every day since we were married I've been thankful and will a celebration make me more thankful for anae and now dtal?"**_ He saw her eyes getting suspiciously moist and he leaned over giving her a quick kiss. **"** ** _No protesting."_**

Even JanDi's eyes were getting moist. This quiet gentle man, her Sunbae, seeing him so full of life and love for his wife, was something no one could have imagined. They all thought he might not ever marry or eventually settle for an arranged marriage that could never bring him happiness. JanDi cleared her throat. **"** ** _Sunbae, rest, Na will take care of Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Sarang. Rest, juseyo?"_**

JanDi knew Jihoo would not rest unless forced to. **_"Ilana-yah, Na will help you up to use the restroom, deh?"_** She saw Ilana's look of terror at moving. **"** ** _Slowly and then Na will call the nurse to bring you pain medicine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie, it won't that hurt the baby?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Sarang, if it was going to hurt dtal, they wouldn't offer it to you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "If Sarang constantly worries, she'll harm the baby,"_** Jihoo had to be stern or his wife would worry.

 **\- "** _ **Deh,**_ _"_ she couldn't help worrying. God promised Jihoo a child, their child. But what if she did something to disrupt that plan? Did she inadvertently do something to cause her present situation? Should she have been paying better attention to her body all this time? But if she did, wouldn't that be worrying. She mustered a smile for her husband. **"** ** _Sarang, get some food, JanDi Unnie will keep me company?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, did you even eat yesterday evening?"_** He didn't have to answer, she saw him quickly school his face. **"** ** _Sarang will not tell me he's not hungry, ka!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Sunbae, don't argue with your anae. Sunbae doesn't trust me?"**_ JanDi teased.

 **\- "** _ **Arraseo, na will return shortly,"**_ he kissed his wife on the forehead.

Jihoo left, sensing his wife would want to see if JanDi told her anything different. He understood she was afraid, he was too, but he had to trust in God's promise or he would sink. He took a bowl of soup from the cafeteria, truly not that hungry. He mainly wanted to be with his wife. He paused before eating **. "** ** _Yesu, infuse her with your strength. Ara Anae believes you and wants to hold on to your promise, but the enemy likes to fill her mind with doubt. Ara Yesu promised, hajiman I need to ask again: let her and the baby be well. Be it Yesu's will if he gives us another child after; just bless anae with this child. Let this be our time, juseyo."_**

It took learning to move slowly and breathe through the pain, but Ilana, with JanDi's help, made it to the bathroom and did what she had to do. They slowly made their way back and repeated the process. It was difficult and painful, but she would get used to it. JanDi helped her brush her teeth and wash her face.

Ilana wanted to ask JanDi if Jihoo was telling her the truth; that there was nothing to worry about. She didn't think he'd lie to her, from the moment she had pneumonia he told her everything and then some. But, she wanted to know the risks. There had to be, she wanted to be prepared and prayed. JanDi had begun to braid her hair, thankfully it was clean. One of the reasons she was running late Friday morning was having washed her it that morning instead of the night before.

 **** ** _\- "Unnie?_**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Are the baby and I going to be fine?"_**

 **JanDi stopped braiding for a second to answer, "** ** _guerae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Are there any risks I need to be worried about?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Any procedure has risks, Ilana knows this?"_**

 **** ** _\- "What type of risk does what happened to me and the procedure after have?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Minimal, Sunbae already told Ilana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Can I get an unbiased second opinion?"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's a small percentage and only because the cyst was producing hormones you need for the development of the baby. That's why Na gave you hormones by injection."_**

 **** ** _\- "What's the percentage?"_** Business was all about numbers and percentages and Ilana wanted to know what were the odds of her keeping this little business that had begun in her. JanDi, she could tell did not want to tell her. By order of her husband, she wondered? **"** ** _Juseyo?"_**

JanDi smiled, **"** ** _eighty percent that Ilana will have a successful pregnancy."_**

Ilana let out her breath. Eighty percent was high, but ninety would have been better. **"** ** _Yesu!"_** She closed her eyes. **"** ** _Help me surrender to you and not worry."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-yah gwenchana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she smiled. **"** _ **Gomawoyo."**_ The Lord had blessed Hannah with her child, why wouldn't he bless her and Jihoo. **"** ** _Mianhaeyo,"_** she thought to herself.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah…"_** once she had Ilana's attention, she proceeded. **"** ** _May I share a secret?"_** She shouldn't say anything yet but was going to burst and thought it had to be a sign that Ilana and the baby would be fine. She bit her lip, not knowing how to start; she was still trying to believe it herself. **"** _ **Anieyo, Na will tell you later."**_ She wanted to tell her after she was sure. JanDi resumed braiding Ilana's long hair, leaving her patient confused. **"** _ **Ja-jaannnn!"**_ JanDi placed her comb back in her purse and retrieved a mirror. **"** ** _Choahyo?"_**

Ilana looked in the mirror, her hair had been French braided into a fishtail. **"** ** _Choahyo, gomawoyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, are Ilana's lips dry? Would you like a lip balm? Na will call Sunbae to bring it for you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, na think I have some in my purse, hajiman, Na don't know where that is?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara! It's in the closet."_**

Jihoo had left his wife and JanDi alone for almost an hour. He had called WooBin to bring him clothes for a few days, not knowing when she would be released. He thought most likely after the holiday. Having prayed, eaten, and changed, he was on his way back upstairs when he spotted the gift shop. There was a stuffed cat, resembling Joy. This one had a little more white in its fur, but that was fine. They also had books on pregnancy in English and Hangul. He picked up one in English. There was a nice variety of picture frames from which to choose and a pretty assortment of scarves. He didn't remember if she packed very many and the weather would begin to change by the time they left. She was going to scold him, but it was not every day you find out your wife is pregnant with your first child.

A nurse knocked on Ilana's door. **"** ** _Jeogiyo, JanDi-ssi, the lab results you requested are back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Unnie Kansamnida!"_** **J** anDi inclined her head and took the paper from the nurse's hand.

 _ **\- "Fighting!"**_ The nurse said before she left.

JanDi looked at the paper; there was a detection of hCG hormone. She looked up the number from a website on her phone.

Ilana was getting tired again, her eyes had closed momentarily and then she remembered JanDi was still in the room. JanDi had a worried, yet happy look on her face. In truth, Ilana couldn't really tell what JanDi was thinking or feeling. Her face was an array of emotions **. "** ** _JanDi Unnie? Gwenchanayo?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh,"**_ _JanDi smiled excitedly._ _ **"Ilana-yah, now Na will tell you my secret, but promise not to tell Sunbae?"**_

Ilana hesitated **, "** ** _Unnie, na can't do that."_**

 **** ** _\- "Keep my secret one day, Juseyo? Nampyon will call Sunbae after dinner tomorrow and let him know, yagsoghae (I promise)."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo,"_** Ilana conceded, hoping she didn't get into trouble or cause trouble. **"** ** _If Na think nampyon should know, na will not wait."_**

 __ _ **\- "Greomyo!"**_ JanDi made sure Jihoo wasn't coming. He couldn't know before JunPyo. _ **"Ara your baby will be fine. Wae?"**_ JanDi answered Ilana's questioning gaze **. "** ** _Because my baby will need a chingu his or her own age."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago? Unnie is saying...?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Our babies will be born one week apart, Naega eight weeks pregnant."_**

 **** ** _\- "JanDi!"_** Ilana wanted to hug the woman but forgot she'd just had surgery. **"** ** _Ow! Ow! Ow!"_**

Jihoo was outside the door and heard his wife, by the time he ran in, dropped everything on the futon, and ran again to her side, she was smiling. Although it was evident she was in pain. **"** ** _Sarang! Chinchayo? What did na tell you about scaring me?!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae Sunbae, na made her laugh."_**

Jihoo shook his head at the two, glad they were getting closer. Even if Ilana had her own friends in Seoul, he didn't want her to feel left out amongst the F4. **"** ** _Sarang needs to be more careful."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na will leave; I have to get ready for Chuseok. Annyeong hasseyo!"_**

They watched JanDi leave and Jihoo kissed his wife, careful not to lean on her. **"** ** _Bogoshipatso. Yippeun,"_** he ran a hand over her braid. **"** ** _JanDi did that for you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pigonhaeyo, will Sarang lay with me for a little bit?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani,"_** he laughed at his wife's hurt expression, which then turned angry. **"** ** _Na brought you company."_** He placed the stuffed cat on her chest.

 **\- "** ** _It's Joy!_** **"** Ilana was delighted. " ** _Where did Sarang find it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "At the gift shop downstairs; along with this balloon for the patient."_** It read 'get well soon'. **"** _ **And if Sarang gets cold…,"**_ he took the pashmina scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was a beautiful plum color, perfect for fall.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang! Wae?!"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not every day, nae aleumdaun anae finds out she's pregnant,"_** he sat carefully on the bed and kissed her tenderly and sweetly.

She held his hand **,** ** _"bogoshipatso."_**

 **\- "** ** _Sarang is feeling better?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Ani, I need more of nampyeon's kisses."**_ Ilana gave him the saddest look she could muster in such short notice and not burst out laughing.

 _ **\- "Chinchayo?"**_ Ilana nodded, and he placed a light kiss on her lips.

They lay side by side getting drowsy, Ilana was still in pain when she moved but for now, she didn't have too. **"** _ **Mianhaeyo, Sarang,"**_ Ilana yawned.

 **\- "** ** _Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "This is not the way Na wanted to greet you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, Sarang can make it up to me when she feels better. Greon, behave, listen to Uissa, get rest, and then Sarang can greet me all she wants."_** He kissed her hand, from this position he couldn't move that much or risk hurting her.

Ilana fell asleep at peace and a small smile, thinking of JanDi's revelation. **"** ** _Yesu, may all the babies be healthy, JeongHee, Hana and JanDi's and mine. Na think you're telling me everything will be fine, even if it's not now, Yesu, Na believe it would still be soon. Na want my baby to have that bond of the F4. I don't know how it will work living in two different countries, but Na have faith Yesu will work it all out."_** Ilana slept peacefully and without worries, gathering strength for the baby.

When they woke from their nap, Ilana got right to work reading the pregnancy week by week book, Jihoo had brought her. Just like the real Joy, the stuffed Joy never left her side.

* * *

 ** _September 27, 2015_**

Chuseok day brought with it, visitors. Ilana could get up more often and although there was still pain, the more she got up, the better she endured. Harabeoji and housekeeper were the first to greet them in the morning. They had already been to the cemetery to visit Jihoo's parents. **"** ** _Jihoo-yah is disturbing the patient!"_** Harabeoji's gruff voice woke them up. Jihoo was still on the bed with his wife, having slept all night without waking. He too felt a peace surrounding them and praised God for it.

 **\- "** ** _Harabeoji!"_** Ilana tried to sit up and as usual, forgot why she was there in the first place. She drew in her breath as she felt the pain in her midsection.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang! Careful!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae! I forget,"_** she complained.

 **\- "** _ **Hajima!"**_ Jihoo scolded her for apologizing for the 100th _time_ quickly rose from the bed and gave his Grandfather a keunjeol big bow. _ **"Annyeong hashiminika Harabeoji, Ajumma."**_

Ilana was a little saddened she could not greet Harabeoji in the same manner; although, her sadness quickly vanished as he gave them both a bag of songpyeon. Songpyeon was the Chuseok traditional treat she had most been looking forward to. Finely ground new rice dough kneaded into small round shapes and filled with sesame seeds, chestnuts, and red bean sweet and nutty goodness. **"** ** _Kansamnida Harabeoji!"_**

Housekeeper was busy with a thermos that she set on the hospital tray and brought it before Ilana **. "** ** _Eat child, you need to regain your strength for your babe. There's butternut squash porridge for later and Na will bring you more treats tomorrow, deh?"_**

Harabeoji didn't miss his Grandson's unspoken question **.** ** _"Deh child, Uissa said she'd be able to have liquids today. Depending on how you do, they will also be removing the IV. While nampyon and you were sleeping, na have already done my investigation."_**

 **\- "** ** _Jal moke get sumnida!"_** Ilana was excited to have the soup. It had been two days since she'd eaten anything. She tried to eat cautiously, but the soup was light and delicious, and it went down so easily, she couldn't get enough.

Jihoo laughed **, "** ** _Sarang! Slow down."_**

 **** ** _\- "Masheesuhyo! I can't help it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Meokda, jeolm-eun hoejang (Eat, Young Chairman), juseyo. Jeolm-eun hoejang needs his strength as well,"**_ the housekeeper admonished.

 **\- "** ** _Jal moke get sumnida,"_** Jihoo obediently replied. Their housekeeper was like Nana, given the opportunity. Fortunately, Jihoo was rarely home or awake when the woman was there. Ilana teased her husband trying to block his spoon with hers. **"** ** _Yah!"_** She continued, trying hard not to laugh. **"** ** _What happened to Sarang's promise to_** **s** ** _ubmit to me as unto Christ? Na don't think withholding food from nampyeon is keeping that promise."_**

Ilana couldn't keep it in any longer and began to laugh _._ _ **"Ow! That hurts!"**_ It hurt to laugh and she lay back against the pillows to recover. Jihoo took advantage and stole a few spoonfuls of the soup. _**"Sarang, made me laugh,"**_ Ilana pouted. She breathed deeply trying to still her laughter or feel the pain all over again.

 **\- "** ** _Ah, mian, Sarang,"_** he schooled his face to only include that mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

 **\- "Deh!** ** _Nomu mian,"_** she mocked.

The elders looked on with gladness, what could have been tragic was averted and the couple was at peace and keeping faith that the child Ilana carried would continue to grow healthy and strong.

 **\- "** ** _Meokda, Sarang,"_** Jihoo fed her.

 **\- "** _ **Anieyo, I can do it,"**_ _she_ protested as he continued to bring the spoon to her mouth and she continued to accept.

 **\- "** ** _Just let me, Sarang. Sarang is eating too fast and will end up appayo."_**

It was too late; Ilana was already getting full to bursting. **"** ** _Hajima, Sarang, I'm going to burst."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo, we'll see how you hold the soup in and later Na will let you have a rice cake."_**

Ilana couldn't think of even looking at the rice cake, her stomach really was hurting now. **"Much** ** _later, Sarang."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kids, are you up for stop-go? Adul, Na have brought your violin. Remember your parents loved to hear you play for the holidays?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Harabeoji, Na will play if you allow me to pay you later. Harabeoji always wins."_**

 **** ** _\- "Be careful, Sarang, he cheats."_**

 **** ** _\- "He goes easy on me because I'm his favorite granddaughter,"_** she mock whispered in her husband's ear, making Harabeoji laugh.

The housekeeper had excused herself to visit her own family and Harabeoji and the other three played stop-go for a while. Ilana lost as usual, while Jihoo and his Harabeoji fought to the death. It was anyone's guess who would win. They both had mastered the 'poker' face. The nurse came in to remove Ilana's IV and give her the daily injection and they still played on. When Jihoo finally lost or let his Grandfather win (it was anyone's guess), he picked up his treasured violin and played 'Arirang' for his Grandfather. Nurses came to hear the SoAm cultural foundation heir and musical genius, play. A few patients also gathered in the halls to hear the music.

Harabeoji left somewhere in the mid-afternoon after telling them stories of Jihoo's parents, especially how they traveled far and wide to listen to renowned musicians and also discovering new talent. It was their dream to have the conservatory and Harabeoji was able to implement it once he came to terms with the grief of losing his beloved son and daughter in law and hurting his only Grandson. It was the least he thought he could do.

All around Seoul the other F4 families gathered for a festive meal. This tradition had only begun after they had married. During the four year absence of JunPyo and YiJung, JanDi and GaEul had made it a habit to include Jihoo, Harabeoji, and WooBin in their family's celebrations. Once married, the wives commenced upholding this tradition in their own homes. In The Gu family, JanDi, her Mom, and JunHee took over the kitchen, leaving the servants free to visit their own families. This year, the trio was shocked to find an extra hand in the kitchen. Mrs. Kang removed the last bit of pride she had and offered to help. They gave her the simple task of forming the songpyeon. JunHee and InHei worked side by side with her making other treats while JanDi and her Mom made the bulgogi and boiled chicken. Laughter was heard echoing from the kitchen, even from Mrs. Kang.

Tears leaked from Mr. Gu's eyes, hearing his wife's laughter. He didn't really remember much of the far past. He knew they hadn't lived well; completely absorbed in the business, they neglected the children. His poor wife had declared him dead all for the sake of the business. He could never be angry with her, faced with investors pulling out and contracts canceled, would he have done the same? Karma had dealt them both a heavy blow or was it God? He'd heard his son and family were frequenting a Christian Church and had even heard his little Granddaughter praying for them all. He knew that the innocent prayers of a child had to be heard by God.

 **\- "** _ **Abeoji, gwenchana?"**_ He'd seen the tears leak from his eyes.

His Father inclined his head, still not having full speech capacity after the stroke. It took him time to form the words, but they could be formed and- he could carry out a conversation with care, but at the moment he was just enjoying the listening of it all.

 **\- "** ** _We received a letter from Geum Kang San the other day; Na forgot to tell his Noona."_** JanDi's father suddenly remembered the letter from his son, who enlisted earlier in the Marine Corp this year. **"** ** _He went back after his leave refreshed and is working hard to get another promotion. We're so proud of adul and dtal."_** KangSan had a fast working brain and was hard working. He finished Shinwa High School early and had just graduated from Shinwa University when he enlisted. His intelligent brain knew he could use it to get far in the Marine Corp and that would later secure him a coveted position at a large corporation. He loved JunPyo as his Hyeong but knew he could go far on his own, without Shinwa group. He'd learn all he could from the outside world, then go to Shinwa. It wasn't that he wanted to compete against his Brother-In-law, but he didn't want a token family position, either. He would go to Shinwa with his own merits and accomplishments.

JunPyo noticed his Father signaling that he wanted to say something. **"** ** _Deh, Abeoji?"_**

His Father rose slowly from his seat and walked to JunPyo with the aid of his cane. ** _"Naega proud of adul. He's...a better man than...me. Jandi..."_** he looked to Mr. Guam, **"...** ** _made difference. Kansamnida."_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo!"**_ Mr. Guam replied. **"** ** _Gu JunPyo is a good adul. He works hard and loves his family."_**

JunPyo blushed under the gaze of his two Fathers.

The woman had just set the table. **"** _ **Abeojim! Appa! Yeobo!"**_ JanDi called. **"** ** _Let's eat."_**

JunHee came to help her Father and sat him to the left of JunPyo, where her Mother was already serving him. **"** ** _Gwenchana, Yeobo?"_** He smiled at Mrs. Kang and took her hand in thanks. She was no longer his business partner, but his life partner. It took their children to show them the errors of their ways; he supposed one could learn from the youth after all.

Once everyone was seated, JunPyo took JanDi's hand. **_"Na want to thank Yesu this year for all the blessings he's given us."_** Mrs. Kang was surprised at her sons' words, but not displeased. JunHee smiled proudly at her brother. He'd grown up well. **"** ** _Kansamnida, Yesu, that you've blessed our family and chingu for our hard work. JanDi serves your people well and Na try my best for our employees. Hokshina Na can do better, Na will continue to work hard and listen for your guidance. Amen."_**

 **** ** _\- "Amen!"_** Everyone responded.

JanDi was a little nervous, should she say something now or later? Perhaps it would be best to just blurt it out. **"** ** _Yeobo,"_** she got JunPyo's attention. **"** ** _I have something to say."_**

JunPyo looked at her confused as he had begun to dive into the bulgogi **. "** ** _Deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm pregnant."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?!"_** JunPyo went pale for a second as the whole table erupted in congratulations and well wishes.

 **\- "** ** _Yeobo?"_** She sat nervously, waiting for his reaction as did everyone else.

A wide grin suddenly split JunPyo's face and his eyes sparkled. **"** ** _Wau. Omo! Wau! InHei-ah! Did you hear Umma? You'll have a dongsaeng!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Appa! Na can't wait to tell Isabel Unnie!"_**

JunPyo finally looked at his wife, who quickly looked down, embarrassed at the attention. She should have just waited to tell him privately. Next thing she knew he lifted her face and kissed her fervently in front of the entire family. InHei giggled, while everyone around the table smiled at the happy parents. **"** ** _Kansamnida_** **,"** he told her. **"** ** _Wau!"_** He was giddy and restless in his seat; all thoughts of eating went out the door. He jumped out of his seat and he bolted out of his seat to stand behind his wife. Leaning over to hug her tightly and kiss her cheek.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Micheoseo!"_** She smacked his head as it was still next to her face.

\- **"** ** _Deh! Always for Anae."_**

 **** ** _\- "JunPyo! Let JanDi eat, she needs her strength for the baby,"_** his sister said.

 **\- "** _ **Ah deh! Meokda.**_ _"_ He took a heaping serving of bulgogi in his chopsticks and brought to her mouth.

 **\- "** ** _JunPyo! I can feed myself,"_** JanDi said, irritated, to the hilarity of the onlookers."

 **\- "** ** _Na just want to see that you eat well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aigoo,_** **"** her Mother responded. **"** ** _When has Jandi not eaten well?"_** More laughter shook the table.

The other F4 families also gathered around their own thanksgiving feast. YiJung held GaEul's hand as her Mother told them stories of when she was a little girl and brought every injured creature home. **"** ** _We thought for sure she'd be a veterinarian,"_** she said.

YiJung smiled at his own Mother. He felt sad for her, she couldn't tell the stories like GaEul's parents could, too busy being drunk or in the hospital for attempted suicide, she didn't see them grow up. It was GaEul's sweet nature and of course, their son that brought him home. The studio apartment was perfect while they were still newlyweds, but there wasn't another bedroom for JeongYul. YiJeong would have just bought them a house, but GaEul made him forgive his Mother and move back home with her. His Father still lived alone. GaEul never visited, but YiJeong and JeongYul did on occasion. They invited him for Chuseok, but too stubborn and set in his ways, he didn't come. His brother and EunJi had two children and JeongYul was happy with the attention of his older cousins. The restaurant and EunJi's pottery school were a success and they lived comfortably. It wasn't the same standard of living that YiJung had, as the heir, but their reward came from knowing that what they earned was theirs; free of stipulations and strings. YiJung and GaEul were also happy and free. The day his Grandfather or Father tried to manipulate their lives, was the day he pulled all his pieces from the museum and became independent of the So family fortune.

 **\- "** ** _Yeobo look!"_** EunJae glanced over to where the children played and was surprised to see her youngest taking her first steps.

Getting up out of his chair, YiJung crouched a few feet from the wobbling toddler. **"** _ **Agassi. Eeliwah."**_ He motioned to the toddler with his hands. **"Eeliwah!"** His niece interested in what her uncle might have for her, focused all her attention and closed the gap between them with a huge grin on her face. **"** ** _Wau! Such a brave Agassi!"_** He kissed the baby's cheek and she threw her head back in laughter. **_"That's how Agassi wants to play?"_**

 **** ** _\- "YiJung-ah, be careful,"_** the Mother said.

 **\- "** ** _Wae? Agassi likes it doesn't she?"_** YiJung dipped the child upside down. She shrieked in delight and when he raised her back up, she demanded it again.

 **\- "** ** _Nampyon is not allowed near JeongHee,"_** GaEul threatened her husband.

 **\- "** ** _It's good for her, isn't it?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae, Jesu (younger brother's wife), when it comes to Dtal, it's all about Appa, deh?"_** IlHyun stood and took his daughter back from his little brother. **"** ** _Dongsaeng-ah, soon you'll have your own, stop stealing mine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Appa!"_** JeongYul raised his arms to YiJung. **"** ** _Ah, little rascal wants the same treatment? Arraso, adul asked for it."_** He swung his son upside down, making him cry out in laughter.

 **\- "** _ **Ajussi! We want a turn!"**_ His two nephews, ages three and five, clamored for their Uncle's attention.

The So mansion had been silent long enough and was finally learning to laugh.

WooBin and JaeKyung enjoyed an elegant dinner with her family at an exclusive restaurant in Seoul. They had planned to spend the holiday with YiJung and GaEul, but her parents showed up unannounced Saturday. Of course, JaeKyung was overjoyed even if she had been looking forward to spending time with their friends.

 **\- "** ** _Umma! Appa! What are you doing here?!"_**

Her Mother clucked her tongue **"** ** _is that any way to greet your parents?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Annyeong hasseyo, Eommoni, Abeojim,"_** WooBin properly greeted them. **"** ** _Abeoji must know how pregnancy affects the yeoja's mind."_**

 **** ** _\- "Song WooBin!_** **"** JaeKyung yelled.

 **\- "** ** _You children didn't have plans already, did you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "WooBin and I..."_**

 **** ** _\- "...were just going to have the cook make something festive for us,_** **"** WooBin stopped his wife from making her parents feel badly about coming."

 **\- "** ** _Let's just go to a restaurant and dtal can catch us up on your life here."_**

As they ate, JaeKyung did more talking than eating. **"** ** _I can't believe Hana will be here in about six weeks! It seems like we just got pregnant. I'm still angry Uissa didn't let me go to California. I would've gotten a second opinion, but nampyon wouldn't let me."_** She didn't pause but glared at her husband **. "** _ **Umma, they had so much fun. Ilana's company has a beach house, it looked daeback! Jihoo and Ilana are in town. Umma, she's pregnant! Omo, Umma, she needed emergency surgery. Jihoo says she and their dtal will be fine."**_ Every time WooBin thought JaeKyung would pause, she didn't. **"** _ **If only JanDi was pregnant and then all the F4 wives would be pregnant together for a little while. Wouldn't that be daeback? Then they could be the second generation F4. But maybe InHei and JeongYul will feel left out, wouldn't they?"**_ _Before anyone could answer she was at it again._ _ **"Abeoji, remember the Kim's?"**_ There was no reason for them not to remember. **"** ** _Jaejoong Uissa will have his Adul's 100th day after the holiday. Did you know they are in town? Umma! Jaejoong Anae and I became such good friends during the time we were in LA, I can't wait to see them all, especially JaeWook and Isabel."_** She opened her mouth to start on a new topic and WooBin quickly stuffed her mouth with rice and bulgogi.

WooBin was used to his wife; if he let her she'd talk all night and not eat. He wondered if it was a side effect of growing up alone. It was evident from the looks on her parents face; they didn't know this side of her. **"** ** _Jagi, Hana is hungry. Eommoni and Abeoji will be here for a few days, you can talk to them later."_**

 __ _ **\- "Mm! Masheesuyo! Na didn't realize how hungry I was. Umma, Abeoji, haengbokhaeyo that you're here."**_ _Now that she had food to distract her, she spoke calmly and much less._

 **** ** _\- "Eat well for Hana,"_** WooBin said. Many women at this stage suffered from heartburn and couldn't eat much. This was not the case with his wife. He just had to remind her to eat and her usual hearty appetite would come through. Now that she was quiet, he could start a normal conversation with her parents. **"** ** _Will Abeoji stay until Hana comes?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, nae and JaeKyung Eommoni will be back closer to the event."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** her Mother agreed. **"** ** _Yeobo, our baby will have her own baby soon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Umma,"_** Mr. Ha tapped his wife's hand lovingly.

 **\- "** ** _Adul, Kansamnida for taking such good care of her."_**

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo gwenchanayo, JaeKyung and now Hana mean everything to me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Her Mother answered. **"** ** _How does WooBin enjoy the birthing classes?"_**

WooBin knew his Mother-in-Law was teasing him and laughed. Yes, the mafia prince taking birthing classes with his wife was comical if you really thought about it.

 **\- "** ** _WooBin will be right by my side the entire time, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Maja,"_** he hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself by fainting. YiJung had gotten through just fine. A little weather-beaten from GaEul's screams and the grip on his hand, but otherwise fine. JunPyo was a completely different story. He was fine up until the cutting of the umbilical cord and he passed out. JanDi was so angry at him afterward.

 **\- "** ** _JeogiYo?"_** JaeKyung called the waitress, **"** ** _more mandoo and galbi, juseyo?"_**

Her parents were in shock at their daughter and WooBin just laughed. Thank goodness his wife had remained active and retained most of her petite frame or she would be in for a rude awakening when she finally delivered and had to lose all the excess baby weight

 **\- "** ** _Wae?"_** JaeKyung said as everyone's eyes were on her as she munched on what was left of the Japchae."

 **\- "** _ **Saranghae,"**_ WooBin said, before stealing the bite she had on her chopstick.

 **-** ** _"Yah!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Monkey,"_** he couldn't resist pinching her cheek.

Ilana was getting drowsy, the pain was less, but getting in and out of bed to use the bathroom was exhausting. She had sent Jihoo to the Children's hospital. Seeing how the patients had come out of their rooms to listen to his violin, she thought the children would enjoy a serenade.

 **\- "** _ **Sarang..."**_ They weren't doing anything but watching a movie.

 **\- "** ** _Deh? Does Sarang need to get up?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, pigonhaeyo. Will Sarang do me a favor?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, nae sarang doesn't have to ask."_**

 **** ** _\- "Will you take your violin and play for the children at the Children's hospital?_** ** _It_** **is** ** _a holiday_** **; Na** ** _would rather be home, how much more for those kids."_**

Jihoo smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers. **"** ** _Arraso, how can na deny you anything,"_** he pressed his lips softly to hers.

Ilana kissed the tip of her finger and pressed it to his lips. Unable to scoot herself forward, this was all she could do.

It had been late the night before when Mina received the call from Jihoo letting her know Ilana was in the hospital. First thing in the morning she mobilized the troops, calling Chi TaeYoung, Song DongChoe, YiHyun, and Emily, who was in Namson with KyuJong. KyuJong called Suzy and YiHyun called HyungJun and HyungJun, YoungSaeng.

Young Sarang truly couldn't leave. He was on duty that day. He would be off the last day of the holiday, but he didn't think she needed him to complicate her life. Better to be friends from far away, he thought. While Mina visited with Chi TaeYoung for a little while, his wife packed food to send to Jihoo and Ilana. Likewise So YiHyun had been at her own family's home and packed food to take with her to the hospital and also for HyungJun, whom she'd be seeing later in the afternoon.

After a long while at a local florist, recommended by YiHyun, Mina, HyungJun and So YiHyun arrived at the hospital with two bouquets and one single flower and lots of balloons. Jihoo was still at the Children's hospital, he had called her to sing a round of twinkle twinkle with the kids and Jesus loves you. He told her he would stay for about two hours and to rest. She had dozed off for about fifteen minutes. Resting at a hospital just wasn't restful.

Mina knocked on the door, advising of their arrival, but there was no answer. **"** ** _Let's just walk in,"_** HyungJun opened the door. They each set their goods down on any available space.

 **\- "** _ **Omo, she's sleeping,"**_ YiHyun said.

 **\- "** ** _I wonder where Jihoo Uissa is?"_** Mina asked.

- **"** ** _Junnie has his number, why don't you text him?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, hajiman, I need a picture. Gwiyopda!"_** Ilana had the stuffed cat cuddled next to her face.

 **\- "** _ **Ilana doesn't wake up easily,**_ _"_ Mina said.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, let me send Uissa a text and I'll wake her up,"_** HyungJun was good at waking people up. The one person he hated having to wake up was JungMin, but next to him, Ilana should be easy. " _Done,"_ he typed his text and hit send.

 **\- "** ** _Ooooh Prinnnnnncessssss!"_** He yelled.

 **\- "** ** _Junnie!_**

 **** ** _\- "HyungJun-ssi!"_**

Though Ilana slept, it wasn't her usual heavy sleep after a long day. HyungJun's bellow startled her enough to open her eyes. Blinking, she thought she was dreaming. Hyungjun moved his eyebrows up and down and wore a goofy grin. Forgetting her wound yet again, she laughed out loud. **"** ** _Ow!"_** She closed her eyes and let out her breath.

 **\- "** _ **Omo! Princess?! Gwenchana?! What happened?!**_ _"_ HyungJun began to panic.

 **\- "** ** _Junnie! Stop asking questions and let her recover."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana! Hajiman how are you here?"_**

 **** ** _\- "That was me,"_** Mina raised her hand. **"** ** _I'm sure notifying them, was the furthest thing from Uissa's mind. I don't know how he remembered to call me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mina, you're sweet, but why let them worry about me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Ilana wouldn't have told us at all,"_** HyungJun complained.

 **\- "** ** _Ani, na already ruined our first Chuseok together and Mina's. Na wouldn't want to ruin yours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Paboya! You can't ruin something I've never experienced."_**

YiHyun giggled, **"** ** _Mina's talking like a native now."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Mina studied it formally, whereas I'm picking it up as I go along."_**

 __ _ **\- "Why Korean, Mina?"**_ YiHyun asked. She and Emily had hung out a few times with Mina since their Paju scheme but still didn't know much about her.

 **\- "** ** _Umma is Japanese, Na already speak that language fluently. Na wanted another Asian language."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na studied all the Latin languages and ended up in South Korea. Isn't God funny, that way?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Mina agreed. " ** _Are you going to tell us what happened?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! It's a long story."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, you were fine when you left Friday?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Looking back I wasn't. Na hadn't been feeling well all day, hajiman Na thought it was because of what Mina told me the day before."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana! You were affected that much? I wouldn't have let Ilana near my computer if I'd known?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Omo? Sounds serious?"_** HyungJun tried breaking the strange mood that suddenly came across the two women. **"** ** _You two missed a sale at the mall?"_** He teased knowing Ilana hated to shop.

 **\- "** ** _Oppa, I wish."_**

 **** ** _\- "If it was that bad, Princess would rather go shopping, it was really bad."_**

Ilana inhaled and exhaled, **"** ** _Ara about your Sunbae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, they didn't tell you either. Sunbae is_** **always** ** _trying to keep things to himself. That's how he got into this mess,_** **"** HyungJun pouted, but felt tears starting to form. He hated reading all the lies about his Sunbae.

Wanting to turn the visit cheerful again, Mina announced: **"** ** _we brought presents!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish, wae? Eottoke?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Be quiet and be thankful. It's Chuseok,"**_ YiHyun could scold Ilana since she was younger. " ** _These flowers are from the gang. Everyone chipped in, including JungMin and Suzy. By the way Suzy says you're in trouble."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! I will be in trouble when I get home."_**

 **** ** _\- "Emily is with KyuJong Oppa in Namson and they both send hugs. Ah, the balloons are part of it. Na don't need to tell you whose idea that was."_**

YiHyun handed Ilana the card with a sweet message. She noticed all their names, but one. Prepared to shrug it off, she smiled instead. **"** ** _Gomawoyo Oppa, choahyo balloons."_**

 **** ** _\- "These are from the office, TaeYoung, Song DongChoe, and I chipped in."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau! Gomawo, chincha! They didn't have to."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, they wanted to. TaeYoung's Anae, sent food."_**

 **** ** _\- "So did Umma."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau! Na can't eat all of it yet, but Jihoo has hardly eaten, gomawoyo."_**

 **\- "** ** _Na have something more for princess, hajiman only if she stops saying 'gomawo'!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae? What else am I supposed to say?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Where's your nampyon, maybe if gives you a kisseu, you'll be quiet."_**

 __ _ **\- "Na would be happy to do that."**_ Jihoo set his violin case on the futon and walked over to his wife's bedside, leaning in for a kiss. He loved to see her blush In front of her friends.

 **\- "** ** _Wau!"_** YiHyun sighed. **"** ** _Junnie, do you think we'll have what they have?"_**

Jihoo smiled, giving his wife a peck on the forehead. **"** ** _Na think, what we have is only for us and Yesu gives everyone their own love story."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** HyungJun gave his fiancé a peck on the lips.

Mina cleared her throat in an exaggerated manner, **"** ** _jeogiyo! Single person in the room!"_**

Ilana laughed, forgetting her surgery once again. **"** ** _Ow, don't make me laugh! Mina, Yesu might have someone in mind for you already, just keep praying about it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mina-ssi can have nae dongsaeng,"_** HyungJun gallantly offered. **"** ** _Better yet, take YoungSaengie Hyeong."_**

Ilana shook her head at HyungJun, **"** ** _poor Oppa is not even here to defend himself and you're matchmaking and you're frightening Mina."_** Mina paled slightly at the suggestion.

 **\- "** ** _Jeongmal!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Junnie, hajimasseyo. When will they get a chance to even meet? Oh! Ilana, this is also for you."_**

 __ _ **\- "Chincha? What a confusing rose,"**_ _she_ sniffed the fragrant yellow rose, with a splash of peach or vice versa.

 **\- "** ** _Who is it from?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Our shy prince,"**_ HyungJun said rolling his eyes.

 **\- "** ** _Chincha?!"_** Ilana began to open the card but paused to look first at Jihoo for some reason. She felt it only right to seek his consent first. Jihoo nodded his head, indicating he was fine with the gift.

 _Cinderella likes to worry Oppa. Deh, Ilana will always be nae Cinderella, even if you have your Prince Charming now. Na thought I wouldn't have to worry after handing you over to him, but some things don't change. Get well, juseyo. Don't give your Prince a hard time. There's much I'd like to say, but the words get stuck and the flower shop Agassi would get mad at me. Mollah, when I can see you, hajiman be well until then._

He signed it affectionately, 'shy prince'.

She smiled for Jihoo, a little sadly, but content as well.

 **\- "** ** _What did it say?"_** HyungJun asked.

 **\- "** ** _Aigoo, nosey oppa!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Just asking!"**_ He sulked.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, just to be well and not give Na prince charming a hard time,"_** she took Jihoo's hand as he was sitting on the bed next to her.

 **\- "** ** _Deh. Sarang, I think that's easier said than done for you."_**

 **\- "** ** _Princess_** **is** ** _a bit accident-prone._** **"**

Ilana narrowed her eyes at HyungJun.

- **"** ** _Gwenchanayo, had it not been for her potential for getting into trouble, na would never have noticed her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal? Oppa and nampyon are picking on me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! We don't know Mina-ssi well enough to pick on her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Junnie! Leave Mina alone. She'll never want to spend time with us again. Mina-ssi! We should have dinner one night. We'll kidnap Emily when she's not working her internship; she's at one of Jihoo Uissa's clinics."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawoyo, I'd like that."_**

The group stayed late into the evening, admonishing Jihoo to eat, which he did. Ilana couldn't wait to try Housekeeper's Butternut squash porridge and she braved a little rolled omelet and japchae. The little that she ate, all stayed down. Jihoo thought the Doctor would lift all food restrictions in the morning. Before they left, Ilana would be asleep. She closed her eyes briefly to say a short prayer of thanksgiving for all their friends and before she could say Amen, she was out.

* * *

 ** _September 28, 2015_**

Suzy had called the barely awake Ilana and told her all about their Chuseok and how she, her Mother-In-Law and Nana had gotten carried away and made so much food, they invited one of Nana's friends and family, Juan Carlos and family, and also Pastor JaeRim and his wife, whom all brought even more food. Joy even got to partake in the festivities with a piece of fried fish. She had sent a video of the cat eyeing the new delicacy with wariness, but deciding it was safe and devoured it soon after. Aside from getting scolded by Suzy, JungMin, Nana, and Brendon for ending up in the hospital (as if she had control of what had happened to her); the day had been a lazy one. Ilana was able to shower with Jihoo's help. It was awkward and not at all fun, but at least she was clean. She sat in the chair, letting her hair dry and was able to be a little more adventurous in what she ate. Somewhere in the afternoon, a beautiful basket of pink roses

was delivered from the F4 and while she sat on the futon, aided by pillows and the comfortable arms of her husband, the F4 actually arrived. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo!_** **"** JunPyo entered the room first.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong hasseyo! You guys didn't have to come?"_** Ilana was grateful for the visit, but rather they hadn't gone out of their way to come. **"** ** _Shouldn't you be with your families?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We are with our family,_** **"** WooBin said.

Jihoo knew WooBin spoke the truth. F4 had been his only family for more time than he'd had Harabeoji by his side.

 **\- "** ** _Paboya_** **,"** JaeKyung admonished. **"** ** _How do you feel?"_** She said with a worried face and reached to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 **\- "** ** _A little better,_** **"** she said truthfully. **"** ** _Thank God."_** It had been three days and as each day had passed, she found more and more hope that truly everything would be fine. She could just hear the Lord telling **"** _ **oh you of little faith**_ _,"_ but even in her imperfect faith, _He_ was perfect.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong ahgi (baby)!"_** JaeKyung spoke to Ilana's middle.

 **\- "** ** _Careful WooBin, your Anae's going to want a lot of baby's,_** **"** YiJung joked.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchana,_** **choah** ** _making babies."_**

Jihoo looked at his wife with his carefully schooled expression. Ilana knew that mischievous glint entirely to well and began to blush. Everyone around them began to laugh. **"** ** _Let me sit on the bed and Unnie-deul can sit on the futon,"_** Ilana tried to shake off her husband's stare.

JunPyo and JanDi exchanged their own look. **_"While Ilana gets comfortable, JunPyo and I have an announcement,"_** JanDi said.

Ilana knew what the announcement was and smiled widely. Jihoo gave her a questioning look, to which she smiled even wider.

 **\- "** ** _Anae is pregnant again!"_** JunPyo couldn't wait a second longer. The fact that he restrained himself for twenty-four hours was a miracle, but his wife wanted to tell everyone together.

The men began to slap JunPyo on the back in congratulations, while the women all hugged excitedly. Jihoo made sure Ilana was comfortable and went to give his best friend a congratulatory hug. **"** ** _Chukahae, chingu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gomawo, same to you, chingu."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau!"_** JaeKyung suddenly screamed surprising everyone. **"** ** _Yeoja! We're all pregnant!"_** She had just sat on the futon and it was impossible for her almost eight-month belly to get up on her own; otherwise, she'd already have been in the middle of the room jumping up and down.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana and JaeKyung Unnie needed to come on board earlier,"_** GaEul pouted.

 **\- "** _ **YiJung should have proposed the same day I did,"**_ JunPyo also sulked.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! GaEul and I hadn't even officially dated before I went to Sweden,"_** YiJung defended himself.

Obviously, this piece of information was not in the least bit important to JunPyo, who sighed.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, not all of us had the good fortune of meeting that 'one' during High School,"_** Jihoo looked to his wife who was also smiling.

 **\- "** ** _Even if we did, we didn't know it at the time,_** **"** WooBin added.

 **\- "** ** _All in due time, God's perfect timing,_** **"** Ilana mused out loud.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, God doesn't make mistakes,"_** Jihoo said, having learned that the hard way, as did they all.

 _ **\- "Do you guys realize, there was a reason behind all of us meeting?"**_ GaEul who was always found it easier to believe in unseen signs and wonders than the others, found the fact absolutely.

 **\- "** ** _Na believe this Chuseok will hold a special place in our hearts for a long time,"_** Jihoo said.

 **\- "** ** _Someone reminded me to count my blessings,"_** Ilana squeezed her husband's hand, not really sure when they had joined. Their hands sort of had their own mind at times. **"** ** _Na want to say Kansamnida to all of you. Na feel blessed that you've accepted me, not only for nampyon, but also made me a part of your lives."_** **I** lana's eyes were glistening with moisture.

 **\- "** ** _Ilana-yah! That's so sweet!"_** JaeKyung had a tear escape and so did GaEul.

\- **"** ** _Oh great, gomawo Ilana,"_** WooBin said sarcastically. **"** ** _Do you know how easily this one starts to cry these days?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? Mariya (Just saying)!"_**

For another hour, while the other woman traumatized Ilana on being pregnant, the F4 men also enlightened Jihoo on the great and not so great things about having your wife Pregnant.

Finally, when everyone had left, Ilana was staring at the rose YoungSaeng had given her. ** _"Sarang, I'm still confused about Saengie. What does his rose mean? He's so complicated,"_** she sighed. **_"Ara yellow is for friendship, but this has peach also?"_** She remembered the red-tipped rose he had sent her almost two years ago.

 ** _\- "I'm not familiar with peach, Sarang. I'll look it up."_** He took his phone and looked up the meaning of a peach-colored rose. ** _"Appreciation, closing the deal, let's get together, Sincerity and Gratitude. Na think we can leave out 'let's get together,' and having gone through his same situation, na think he still cares for you very much. Ara that won't change."_** Ilana's eyes widened; knowing his own story, she was a bit confused _._ _ **"Deh, nae sarang,"**_ he answered her shocked look. **_"Hajiman it's different; like the peach rose. It's a sincere affection and he's grateful for that friendship. He's closing that chapter and coming to terms with the next."_**

Ilana nodded her head, she missed her special Oppa. It felt strange never talking to him. He had deactivated his twitter account while in the military; there were no more selfies to look at or random pictures. He was so close now, at least while they were in Seoul, yet he didn't reach out to her. It would be so nice to be able to have lunch with him one day or be able to acknowledge that she had seen him that day. She supposed that was why Jihoo said YoungSaeng was 'closing' that chapter. Perhaps it wasn't quite closed and any disruption in the plan would tear it wide open again. She didn't know why life had to be so difficult, but then the rewards wouldn't be as sweet. She closed her eyes and flashed each friend's face in her mind thanking Yesu for each of them. She didn't quite finish, before Jihoo's gentle touch on her hand lulled her to sleep. Thank goodness the Lord knew the intentions of her heart. That was the last thought in her head before she was overcome with sleep and unable to think any longer.

* * *

 **Alrighty loves, I had to highlight Chuseok. Our families have so much to be thankful for. As I said, Ilana and baby will be fine and now she's joined by JanDi. We'll dive into the joys of pregnancy and as the F4 men put it the great and not so great of their wives being pregnant.**

 **Saranghae everyone!**


	109. Pregnancy Highs and Lows

**_October 1, 2015_**

Ilana had been discharged from the hospital for twenty-four hours and was already going stir crazy. She did not see why her husband hadn't taken her JaeWook's 100th day. How could she possibly exert herself going to a three-month old's party? True, the incision still ached a little, but it was manageable.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, ara Uissa was telling anae she needed to rest this week and could do more walking the next week or was it nae imagination?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hajimann..."_**

 **** ** _\- "How can you possibly get hurt? Nae sarang will find a way."_** Her face was set between anger, hurt and sulking. He saw her blink back tears and decided to leave her be. Slipping his hand in hers, he massaged the back of it with his thumb while their driver continued on toward their home.

Arriving at the house, Jihoo helped his wife from the car and held her in his arms, smoothing her hair. The driver got busy taking all her flowers and gifts inside. **_"Sarang, sometimes the desires of our heart come at a small sacrifice, deh?"_**

She nodded against his chest. **"** ** _Nah was just looking forward to seeing everyone again."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Hajimann Sarang was just discharged from the hospital. If Na say yes, Sarang will want to shower, do her hair, makeup, and get dressed up. Sarang will be exhausted before we even leave. Will you enjoy just sitting only in one spot at the party? Not only will you be uncomfortable, but anae will_** **not** ** _be getting up to help? Anae will not hold JaeWook or even play with the children._** **"** He knew that was more important to her than being able to socialize with the other woman. Again, he felt her nod against him.

 **-** ** _"Sarang is right as always,"_** she mumbled in his chest.

Jihoo smiled, he had a feeling his poor wife would have to concede many things before this pregnancy was over. He lifted her chin to meet his eyes. **"** ** _Saranghaeyo, did you know?"_** He pressed his lips to hers softly; kissing her slowly and savoring her lips as if they were a long-awaited treat. Treasuring them as if not knowing when he'd be able to treat himself again _._ _ **"Does that make up for not going?"**_ He ended the kiss and was _enjoying her blushing._

 **** ** _\- "Hokshina_** **,"** she teased back.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm, let's get in the house and Na will kiss you again...,"_** he kissed her forehead. **_"...and again..."_** he kissed her cheek. **_"...and again...,"_** he brushed her lips with his, ** _"until anae is satisfied."_**

Her husband was making her grin like an idiot, but she didn't care. _**"Yagsog (Promise)?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

 **** ** _\- "What if I'm not satisfied_** **?"**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, that could be a problem. Sarang will have to take this as a deposit until Uissa says you are well enough."_**

 ** _\- "Sarang! That's not what I meant!"_**

 ** _\- "Ara, but Sarang is gwiyopda when she's flustered."_** She was so lovely to him, not beautiful. Beautiful seemed too of rigid of a word. She was not unattractive, but her beauty was as soft and delicate as her heart. You wouldn't notice her right away, but when you did, you couldn't take your eyes off her.

 ** _\- "Sarang enjoys making fun of me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, na can't get enough of you,"_** he bent to give her another sweet kiss before making her go inside to rest.

Jihoo worked in the morning from home and took care of his wife, making sure she didn't overexert herself. At night she was in a little more pain than during the day, but the soreness had subsided since the first day. After lunch, they settled in for a nap, which was just an excuse for cuddle time. He hadn't been able to really hold her in his arms since before she left for Seoul.

Ilana had dozed off and he continued to hold her against him. It took some maneuvering not to hurt her, but he wanted to do this for her. He never asked her why she enjoyed resting her head against his chest so much, with her arm around his middle. He preferred spooning her from behind and holding her tightly against him. He had been running his fingers up and down her back when he received a text from Jaejoong. Abigail wanted to visit Ilana and they were on their way over. Jihoo sighed. He'd let his wife nap a little longer, knowing she would wake up upon feeling he was gone.

 _ **\- "Chica!"**_ Abigail hugged her long-lost friend as soon as Jihoo had brought her from their bedroom. She'd woken up with enough time to make sure her braid was straight and add a light dusting of makeup.

 _ **\- "I'm sorry, we weren't able to go yesterday."**_

 **** ** _\- "Na would have kicked cheoje (wife's younger sister) out and asked dongseo (wife's younger sister's husband) what he was thinking bringing you to a party after being just discharged from the hospital,"_** Jaejoong interjected.

 ** _\- "Deh, deh, even if I had convinced nampyon, hyeongbu (older sister's husband) wouldn't be happy."_**

 **** ** _\- "So, we heard everything from JaeKyung, you're pregnant and so is JanDi! ¡Felicidades (_** ** _Congratulations_** ** _)!_**

 **** ** _\- "The F4 wives are all pregnant at the same time, wau! Watch out Shinwa,"_** **Jaejoong envisioned all kinds of chaos happening.**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, our child will have to be homeschooled because she_** **…"** Jihoo finally drilled it into her head that their child was a girl. It was easier to concede that their baby was a girl than to argue with her husband _._ _ **"…will be going back and forth between California and here."**_

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana Sarang, something can be arranged with Shinwa while we're here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, won't that be confusing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, we still have time to think about it."_**

 __ _ **\- "Wookie-ah, did you enjoy your party?"**_ _Ilana asked._

 _ **\- "JaeWook not love attention?"**_

Ilana smiled at the baby, asking him with her hands if he wanted to come to her., which he did.

 _-_ _ **"Coqueto (**_ _ **flirt**_ _ **),"**_ his Mom called him. _**"Te quieres ir con Tía Ilana (Do you want to go with Aunt Ilana), mmm?"**_ JaeWook bounced in his Mom's lap. Abigaíl kissed her son's cheek _,_ _ **"ay te va**_ _ **(here he goes**_ _ **)."**_

Ilana eagerly received the cute little boy. **_"He looks more like Abigaíl each time I see him. Where's Noona? Ah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Noona was invited to spend the afternoon with InHei. The two are already crying that we leave Saturday."_**

 **** ** _\- "That's so sweet. What about Wookie, did you make any friends, mmm?"_** JaeWook was fixated on uncle Jihoo's hands that were tickling him in different spots.

 **\- "Is Ajussi teasing JaeWook? Mean Ajussi."** JaeWook let out a loud gurgling laugh as he tried to catch Jihoo's teasing hand that was too quick for him.

 **-** ** _"Adul likes to play with Ajussi?"_** Jaejoong asked JaeWook.

 **-** ** _"He takes after Umma, he knows how to focus his attention to get the job done."_** Jihoo slowed down long enough for JaeWook to catch him.

 **-** ** _"Yah! I focused my attention long enough to get Abigaíl."_** He kissed his wife teasingly _._ _ **"And focused a little longer to get JaeWook,**_ **"** he whispered in her ear.

 **-** ** _"Jaejoong!_** **"** She smacked her naughty husband.

 **-** ** _"Wae?!"_**

 **** ** _\- "You know what you said!"_**

Jihoo and Ilana grinned at each other. Jaejoong was very much still Jaejoong. Slowly the conversation turned to what the Lord had been placing on their hearts. Jaejoong had been given a heart for wayward young men like himself and began to share a bit about his passion. **_"I've taken up a young men's Bible Study, ages sixteen to twenty-six."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau, how did that come about?_** **"** Jihoo asked.

 **** ** _\- "Na wanted to reach out to these young men before they reached the bottom like I did."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sometimes you need to reach the bottom before you will listen,"_** Ilana said.

 _ **\- "Deh, but at least seeds can be planted and maybe their fall won't be as hard as yours or mine."**_

 **** ** _\- "Majayo."_**

 **** ** _\- "I usually go to the same places I used to hang out and wait. The Lord usually shows me who I'm there for."_**

 **** ** _\- "I've been praying about going back to work only part-time and spearheading a ministry for unwed mothers,"_** Abigaíl said _._ _ **"We know there are plenty of them in the city. I can always run myself home to nurse JaeWook and I'll be home by the time Isabel gets home from school. The only thing Jaejoong doesn't like is the fact that we'll have to ride separately to and from work."**_

 **** ** _\- "Appa will miss His carpool buddy, deh JaeWook?"_** JaeWook was completely comfortable on his 'auntie's' lap. Entirely too comfortable; Ilana suddenly felt a rumbling on her leg. **_"Con permiso, Señorito (_** ** _Excuse me, young man_** ** _)?"_** Ilana laughed. The effort to laugh was no longer as painful as it had been.

 **** ** _\- "Well, gosh, aunty Ilana, sometimes you just can't help it,"_** Abigaíl laughed. **_"Is there somewhere I can change him?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Our room is fine, I'll go with you."_** Once she was upright, she managed quite well on her own, but still needed Jihoo's support sitting and standing.

 **** ** _\- "Adul,_** **"** Jaejoong admonished his son _._ _ **"Is that any way to act in front of a lady?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Excuse us,"_** Abigaíl waved one of JaeWook's hands.

 __ _ **\- "JaeWook hasn't his Appa's skill yet,"**_ _Jihoo commented as the wives left the room._

 **** ** _\- "Deh, let's pray he turns out like his Umma. He's already showing promise of_** ** _being a flirt."_**

Jihoo chuckled _._ _ **"Greomyo, he prefers yeoja as they coddle and fawn over him all day long."**_

 **** ** _\- "Maja! His 100-day celebration was simple compared to the stream of visitors we get a home from Abigail's Aunts and cousins. In a way, you'll have it quiet, being just a small family. Has it hit you yet, that you'll be bringing a part of you and Ilana into this world?"_**

Jihoo smiled as he glanced toward the direction of the bedroom _._ _ **"Na have dreamt of that child for almost a year and now that she's on her way...Na can't put it into words. Na just pray for their health. Ara, the Lord has shown me I need to be strong in my faith for them. Anae will need me to hold her up when she's too tired and perhaps frightened."**_

 **** ** _\- "How is her spirit?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Haengbokhaeyo (Happy), It's only been a day since her release from the hospital, Hajimann it relieved her stress almost completely. Each day the fear had slowly gone away and now she's looking forward to seeing our child growing inside her, feeling her move and finally holding her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Does Uissa foresee any complications due to her past health?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah, we haven't discussed it, these past few days were just about making sure the pregnancy progressed, which it has been. Her hormone levels were increasing normally each day. If Na can ask, keep her anemia in her prayers. It could easily come back during pregnancy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I was thinking the same thing. Hajiman, she'll never be hemolytic again. Most likely she'll get a form of Iron deficiency. The morning sickness can take a toll on the body. Praise God, Abigail's wasn't as severe. We'll see what the next child brings."_**

Jihoo chuckled. **_"Did Jaejoong just hear himself? Jaewook is three months old and you are already anticipating the next one?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo? You need to be open to these things. JaeWook is a good baby, he sleeps most of the night now, and the pregnancy was mild. What's to fear?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Abigail-ssi feels the same?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollah? She's breastfeeding anyway, we'll just enjoy ourselves until the Lord gives us another one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara you know that's not birth control. And if the Lord gave you another child tomorrow?"_** Jihoo grinned.

Jaejoong shrugged _._ _ **"I'm just an instrument."**_

Jihoo rolled his eyes at him and tossed a throw pillow at him.

In the bedroom, JaeWook was now sparkly clean with a baby fresh scent. Ilana couldn't stop looking at the sweet baby _._ _ **"He's got so much hair, girl!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Yes, I had heartburn thanks to that hair."_**

 **** ** _\- "Really? JaeWook gave Umma heartburn?"_** She cooed at him. **_"He's such a smiley baby, is he always like that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mostly, except when he's hungry. He'll cry and be impatient and try to find the opening of my shirt."_**

 ** _\- "Aprendiste de Papá, verdad (_** ** _You learned from Daddy, didn't you_** ** _)?"_**

Abigaíl laughed, _"I think they are born that way._ _ **¿Verdad que si (**_ _ **Isn't it true**_ _ **)?"**_ Abigaíl playfully swatted her son's rear.

Ilana suddenly remembered something. **_"Chica! ¡Feliz Aniversario (_** ** _Happy Anniversary_** ** _)! I can't believe a year has gone by already. What a beautiful anniversary gift."_** Ilana kissed JaeWook's happy foot.

 _ **\- "Gracias (**_ _ **thank you**_ _ **). Well, when you're pregnant almost the entire year, it kind of goes fast. And then this one came out and I can't believe he's almost four months? Just wait. Between doctor's visits and trying to work when you just want to sleep...you'll blink, and it will be over. With Isabel, everything was new and frightening, so I think I felt the pregnancy went on forever, but my baby girl is seven!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Oooh! That's right! I completely forgot! With work and looking forward to Chusseok and ending up in the hospital, and all I could think of was I was missing JaeWook's 100th day. How did she feel sharing her birthday with the holiday and JaeWook?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Jaejoong surprised us with dinner on the top floor of a building somewhere?"**_ Ilana laughed at her friend's vague description. **_"He bought us matching dresses and shoes, treated us to a day at the spa, getting our hair and nails done. You know how he is, he just goes all out and sees to every detail. When we arrived in Seoul, he told me to make sure I stocked up my milk for emergencies, if for some reason, we were visiting or running errands and left Jaewook with his parents. This was what he was planning. I can't be away from JaeWook that long and still had to pump a few times that day anyway. He bought Isabel a tiara and diamond studs. He even got her a corsage. The view was spectacular, the food was delicious, and we walked along the river after. It was just a beautiful evening. The restaurant staff even sang Happy Birthday to Isabel."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chica, if you grin any wider, you're going to look like a jack-o'-lantern."_**

 **** ** _\- "Que Mala (_** ** _You're so mean_** ** _)!"_**

Ilana ignored her. **_"JaeWookie-ah, did you miss Umma and Appa?"_** Abigaíl had placed him on his tummy and Ilana patted his bottom as he tried to scoot himself across the bed.

 _ **\- "No, he didn't! I was ready to burst by the time we got back to his home and JaeWook was already fed and sound asleep."**_

 **** ** _\- "I'm sure your husband found a way to spend the rest of your evening."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nothing you need to know about."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chica, I don't_** **want** ** _to know."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'm so happy for Jihoo and you. Jaewook won't really get to know your kids. You'll be too busy between California and Seoul."_**

Ilana felt sad at this revelation _._ _ **"Anieyo, we'll get together. They might not be best friends, but they'll be friends. I closed myself off from everyone, but the rest of the corporate kids all grew up together and are great friends. Like I said, maybe JaeWook and our baby won't be best friends, but they'll be friends for our sake."**_

While Jaejoong caught Jihoo up on some of the happenings at the hospital, their wives continued chatting in the bedroom having completely forgotten about their husbands. Even JaeWook had been lulled to sleep by their chattering _._ _ **"I want to share my testimony through music. I enjoyed leading worship at the camp and here at Jihoo's Church. I'm in prayer about it and asking the Lord to open doors for me, if that's what he wants me to do,"**_ Ilana told Abigail.

 _-_ _ **"If that's what is on your heart, then it was probably the Lord who put it there. But it's still good to ask for confirmation. What does Jihoo think?"**_

 **** ** _\- "He's for it, if it comes from the Lord. The Lord has him focusing on the clinics on other opportunities outside of the hospital. He went to Haiti with the group a month or two back. When we get back to California, he'll be joining the Mobile clinic at the hospital. It gives him something to do and keeps him open for other opportunities where the Lord will want him to use his talent."_**

 **** ** _\- "How often will you be traveling while you're pregnant?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I don't know, maybe every three months?"_**

Jaejoong also asked Jihoo the same question. **_"Mollah, we had planned to stay about six weeks while Ilana hired new staff and established them in their tasks. Ara she won't want to miss Ilwoo and Uee's party. We'll leave straight after the party, but we'll need to make a short trip for the Su-am cultural foundation Gala. We're already planning it. Last year Na introduced Ilana as nae fiancé. This year, she is nae anae. Na was considering honoring Ilana Umma as a famous conservatory graduate. Na haven't discussed it with her, but we decided to highlight the benefits of a conservatory education."_**

 **** ** _\- "That sounds different. Usually, you focus on needs and 'wants' and the 'what can be done with the donations', but mixing the past with the present just might work."_**

Jaejoong and Abigaíl visited for a total of four hours. The visit mostly centered on Jaewook as it would be some time before they got together again. The woman tearfully said goodbye and the men pounded each other's backs. They all walked out to where the driver was waiting and said a short prayer for each other. Praying for safety in travel, health for the children and Ilana, strength to do the Lord's will, even if tired and distracted and continued provisioning in their lives and for all the projects that the Lord had put on their hearts.

* * *

 ** _October 14, 2015_**

Since Jihoo had arrived in town, three weeks prior, he hadn't had that quality time with his Grandfather. He'd gotten right off the plane and rushed to his wife's side at the hospital. Since then and learning of the pregnancy and all that that entailed, he didn't want his Grandfather to feel left out. Occasionally, when he was in town, he could convince his grandfather to close the clinic early, but now with JanDi also suffering from her share of pregnancy symptoms, they weren't able to attend to every patient as quickly as before.

He'd been taking and picking up his wife from the office every day that week and today he picked her up with the full intention of taking her and Harabeoji out for the evening. Thinking it would serve two purposes 1) to distract his wife from the ever-increasing pregnancy symptoms and 2) to spend that bonding time with his family. He and Ilana arrived at the clinic to coax his Grandfather to join them.

 **-** ** _"Ka!"_** Harabeoji ordered, in the face of their pleading. **_"Enjoy yourselves. Na will take care of nae assistant._** **"** JanDi, a week more advanced in her pregnancy, was having a hard time with nausea as well. Hers was driven by certain odors and in a clinic, there were too many to keep track of. She'd changed their soap and had their air filters replaced and even changed what Harabeoji ate for lunch.

 __ _ **\- "JanDi-ah, go home and rest,**_ _"_ Jihoo could see the fatigue in her face.

 _ **\- "Deh, as soon as we're done. Harabeoji is the one that needs to rest. Gwenchana, Sunbae, I know my own body."**_

 **** ** _\- "I've told JanDi many times, I know my illness."_**

 **\- "** ** _JanDi-ah does_** **not** ** _know her own body; remember the bloody noses and the time you fainted..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sunbae!"_** JanDi cut him off. ** _"Gwenchana! I have enough with Nampyeon following my every step when Na go home."_**

She was on the verge of tears and Jihoo backed off. She was as stubborn as ever, at least his wife was a little more malleable. With him, anyway. He placed a hand on JanDi's shoulder. **_"Arraseo, don't be angry with me. We don't want anything to happen to you and the baby because you're working too hard. JunPyo would sue us."_**

JanDi's sullen face gave a reluctant smile. **_"Gomawoyo, Sunbae. Leave JunPyo to me, I'm carrying his child, he has no choice but to listen to me."_**

Jihoo ruffled her hair for old times' sake. **_"Arraso, na don't want to have to worry about either of you. Anae and I will leave first."_**

Ilana smiled at her husband. The way he treated JanDi, just now, was like the way he treated her at the beginning of their friendship. She wondered if that's what he meant when he said YoungSaeng still cared for her and that would never change. She saw that sincere affection between her husband and JanDi; she could easily live with that. **_"Annyeonghi gaseyo!"_** Ilana said her goodbyes with a hug and a kiss for Harabeoji and a hug for JanDi.

They had dinner at a trusted Sushi restaurant and then Jihoo took them to Banbo Hangang Park, where the multi-colored water cannons waved happily. **_"Nomu Yippeun!"_** Ilana bounced happily. It was just as magnificent now, as it was a year and a half ago.

The temperature had dropped significantly, and his wife was only in the light sweater she wore earlier. Jihoo realized this and hugged her from behind, wrapping her against his warmth _._ _ **"Better?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Sarang. Gomawo, choah our impromptu date. Na haven't been much of a companion these few weeks."_**

Jihoo placed his hands on her stomach _._ _ **"Gwenchana, Sarang has been busy."**_ He kissed her cheek and brushing her hair out of the way, tickled her neck.

 **** ** _\- "That tickles,"_** Ilana scrunched her neck. It was still early for most lovers. The park wasn't full at all. She turned to face her husband and brought her fingers up to his neck to tickle him.

Capturing her hand, he brought it to his lips and then pulled her closer and brought her lips to his. It was a slow kiss, he wasn't in a hurry, slowly nipping at each lip before fitting his own to hers and repeating the process. It had been too long since he'd taken his time to really kiss her. He hadn't wanted to hurt her after her surgery; he'd only given her little kisses here and there. And now she was often not feeling well or very tired. Not that she would deny him a kiss or more, but he would never take advantage of her. He ended the kiss and brought her head to rest against his chest. He hadn't even held her close since before the surgery. He knew she wasn't well because if he didn't instigate intimacy in any form, she did. He heard a soft yawn coming from the vicinity of his chest. **_"Pigonhaeyo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,_** **"** if she said yes, he'd make them leave and she didn't want to.

 **** ** _\- "Chincha?"_** He said unbelievingly.

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she squeezed his middle as hard as she could.

 **** ** _\- "Yah, don't hurt yourself_** **."** Jihoo pushed her slightly away to take her hand in his. With his hand on her waist, he began to dance. Ilana thought she recognized the music intro and began to laugh as they danced to the old Beatles song.

 _I give her all my love_

 _That's all I do_

 _And if you saw my love_

 _You'd love her too_

 _I love her._

Jihoo didn't spin her around, just held her close. None of the others were really paying attention, to busy watching the bridge and if they were, they saw a husband deeply in love with his wife.

 _Bright are the stars that shine_

 _Dark is the sky_

 _I know this love of mine_

 _Will never die_

 _And I love her_

He sang along with the final verse, ending it with a brief kiss. **_"Saranghae youngwonhee."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado, Sarang. Naega looking forward to seeing what Yesu has in store for us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, for now, he has a new life growing inside of you. Kaja,"_** he said, scooping her into his arms.

 **-** ** _"Yoon Jihoo!"_** She tried protesting to no avail.

 ** _\- "Ara Sarang is pigonhaeyo (tired)."_**

Now in her ninth week of pregnancy, morning sickness had begun with a vengeance. Week eight had produced discomfort and Ilana needed to keep snacks with her at all times or be sick. But this week nothing much helped. It was difficult for her to keep most foods down; therefore, once arriving at the house, something triggered Ilana's nausea. Covering her mouth, she ran to the bathroom and Jihoo after her. Jihoo was a minute too late to keep her hair from getting in the way. **_"Gwenchana, just don't move."_** She couldn't even if she wanted to, throwing up two more times, she sat in an untidy bundle on the floor. Jihoo had already pulled her hair back into a towel and was now cleaning her hands.

 ** _\- "Mian-hae,"_** she breathed heavily _._ _ **"Mianhae."**_

 _ **\- "Wae?"**_ He wiped the tears that were falling.

 **** ** _\- "Mian,"_** she whispered hoarsely. It was all she could say.

 ** _\- "Paboya_** **,"** he lifted her gently and brought her to the sink, preparing her toothbrush. She trembled as she tried to brush her teeth. Starting to gag, she tore away from Jihoo trying to reach the toilet. Her depth perception was completely off and would have fallen had Jihoo not grabbed her. **_"Gwenchana? Breathe slowly_** **."** He cradled her against him, positive she had nothing more to throw up and this was purely a reflex. **_"Just relax, if you try to let go, you're going to fall."_**

She was trying to break free from his hold on her _._ _ **"I'm dirty,"**_ she sniffled against him. She wanted to curl up in his scent, but she felt so gross all she could do was try and get away from him.

Jihoo grinned and kissed her forehead, making her squirm _._ _ **"Sarang, who took care of you when you had the flu? There's nothing you can do, I haven't seen before. Sarang is carrying our child, how can I not take care of you?"**_ He pressed her firmly against him as more tears came. He walked her over to the shower and turned it on with one hand while still holding her.

Ilana was a bit bewildered, not really wanting to let go of him, the feel of his warmth and his scent was soothing to her. Though she didn't want him to be repulsed by here, his holding her made the nauseousness lift just a little bit.

 **** ** _\- "Eeliwah, let's get you cleaned up."_** He slowly removed her dress and undergarments. **_"Sit down on the bench and I'll join you as soon as I remove my clothes."_**

Ilana felt a bit awkward, how long had it been since they were intimate? She hadn't been herself since the surgery and once she was recovered from that, nausea and fatigue had begun. Too tired to think any further, she stood with the help of the safety rail and gratefully let the water wash away the gross feeling of having vomit in your hair.

Jihoo stepped in after having placed clean towels and their bathrobes within reach. His wife had her eyes closed enjoying the water. He smiled at the vision of her unclothed backside; it had been a while. He helped her to shower in the hospital twice, but that didn't really count. He poured shampoo in his hands and began to work it into her hair. **_"Better?"_**

Ilana hadn't let go of the rail, still feeling weak, and was glad because she jumped at the feel of her husband behind her. Not realizing her head was aching slightly until she felt the tension leave under her husband's fingers. All she could do was nod her head ' _yes'_ to his question. He rinsed her hair with such care, more than she did on her own. He slathered the ends of her hair with conditioner and stepped away only to grab her loofah and body wash.

Ilana turned when she felt him step away. He had already poured a generous amount of body wash onto the loofah and was about to start applying it, when she started to gag. **_"Sarang? Gwenchana, if you need to throw up, we're in the shower."_** He still had the loofah in his hands as he held her.

Ilana coughed and gagged for a minute or two when she realized it was the body wash that was making her sick. **"** ** _Get that away!"_** She knocked the loofah out of her husband's hand and she sat on the bench trying to catch her breath.

Jihoo was surprised but took it calmly. He rinsed his hand as well as he could and approached her cautiously. Sarang, this is the only soap you have.

 **-** ** _"Can I use yours?_** **"** She didn't look up, too embarrassed about him having to wash her and almost throwing up.

 **-** ** _"Chincha?"_** She nodded her head and he took up his own loofah and body wash.

 ** _-"I'll do it!"_** She protested as he crouched to wash her legs.

 ** _\- "Ani, I want to do it. Does Sarang want to wash my hair?"_** Ilana nodded, and he stepped away to get his shampoo and conditioner.

Ilana was starting to feel better. The fragrance of his products was less potent than hers or perhaps it was just that the combination was what she had coined as his scent and therefore soothed all her nerves.

He stood her up, so they could rinse. He delighted in her blushes as his hand traveled her body.

Ilana felt her heart speed up as her husband's hands caressed her freely with the excuse of washing off all the soap. The loofah was within her reach and took it up to wash her husband's body. She had to do something to occupy her mind. All clean, she couldn't resist placing a kiss on his chest. She had completely forgotten about being sick and was now feeling something else entirely. She pulled his face down to hers and teased his lips.

 **\- "** ** _Mmm_** **,"** Jihoo groaned against her. The feeling of his wife's body grazing his, stirred up things that hadn't been stirred in weeks. He was not going to let her get away with it. With one hand he pressed her firmly against him and deepened the kiss, with the other he raised one of her legs and caressed it liberally, also letting her know his desire while he also felt her own.

Completing their mutual grooming, he dried her slowly with the towel, following up with damp kisses. It had been almost four weeks since she had been his and he couldn't hold back anymore. He had made love to her slowly, but not that gently.

He teased her until she trembled with need, only then did he allow her to have all of him. Not wanting to hurt her, he sat her on top of him until they were both done and clinging to each other.

They lay in bed exhausted and yet, he couldn't keep his hands from her. ** _"Your breasts are fuller did you know that?"_** He asked as his hand enjoyed that part of her anatomy.

Ilana didn't know if it was the absence or pregnancy, but his slightest touch was raising gooseflesh on her skin _._ _ **"Sarang, hajima...,"**_ she pouted.

 _ **\- "I wonder what you'll look like as your belly swells and your hips get a little wider."**_ He let his hand tease its way down to her stomach and tickle her hip and smooth over her backside and further.

Ilana drew in her breath as her husband ignited her desire all over again _._ _ **"Ji-hoo-yah!"**_

Jihoo chuckled against her neck, not helping her any and kissed his favorite spot, before bringing his hands back to a respectable spot around her waist. He pulled her back against him ** _, "mianhae."_** He wasn't really, sorry and she knew it _._ _ **"Did you know the pregnancy will make your body more sensitive?"**_ She'd remembered reading that, she realized now she wasn't imagining things and blushed. Jihoo was behind her, but his cheek against hers and could see the red tint spreading prettily under him. ** _"Na believe it affects nampyon as well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang!"_** She swatted at his hand and turned to face him.

He had schooled his smiling face and now pierced her with his 'serious' look. He kissed her suddenly, slowly and tenderly, while his free hand pushed her closer to him and had free reign of her back, arm, rear, and leg. He ended the kiss when he heard her humming. _**"Sarang!"**_ Her face, she knew was bright red for she was both hot and cold at the same time. She buried her face in his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

 **** ** _\- "Nomu Yippeun,"_** he said to the top of her head. ** _"Let me hold you until you fall asleep. Eeliwah (Come here)."_** He lifted the comforter and motioned for her to climb on top of him. Red-faced as they were still unclothed, she complied. It felt like an eternity that she'd felt his heart beating under her. She ignored her tingling's and he did too. It was late, he knew she needed sleep. He caressed her back with intent to soothe and not arouse. There was a difference and she began to relax, eyes getting heavy. **_"Before we know it, na won't be able to hold you like this."_**

Ilana hadn't thought that far ahead but realized now, things would have to change temporarily. She wondered how much and worried that things might be too different after the baby comes.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang?" Gwenchana?"_** He'd felt her heartbeat speed up suddenly.

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she breathed in his scent and held him tighter, letting go her ridiculous concerns.

 ** _\- "Sarang? If your nausea is this bad every day, Na don't mind taking care of you like we did today,"_** he lifted her face to his and kissed her forehead. He was grinning widely.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang!"_** As her face heated up again, she pinched his side in punishment, making him laugh.

 _-_ _ **"Sarang, Jaljaeyo."**_

 **-** ** _"Saranghae,"_** she said, closing her eyes once more. Face still warm, she realized at times she felt guilty as if she shouldn't be enjoying her husband's attention after everything that she went through. She knew that was Satan trying to trick her. The Lord didn't just give her Jihoo for decorative purposes, but to become one with him. She was grateful and blessed with their union and wondered how it would be when the baby arrived. Then her mind wandered back to his 'decorative' qualities and giggled out loud.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Amogotdo!"_** She tried to stifle her giggling.

 ** _\- "Sarang is keeping secrets?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani! Chincha!"_**

He poked her sides tickling her until she managed to grab his hand or suffocate from laughing.

 ** _\- "Is Sarang going to tell me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "So nosey!_** **"** She scooted up and gave him a peck on the lips **.** ** _"Nomu yippeun."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anae is yippeun. Sleep now, Sarang needs rest."_**

* * *

 ** _October 15, 2015_**

Jihoo held his wife as she still slept not wanting to wake her yet. Not after her nausea from the night before and at the crack of dawn that morning. She had nothing but water to expel. Again, he cleaned her up and was able to distract her. During the day she distracted herself with work, but even that helped only so much. On Friday, they'd had a very positive follow with the Doctor. Her pregnancy was progressing normally, all praises to God and answered prayer. They were even blessed to hear the baby's heartbeat, crying with joy at the sound. She was not too happy to have even more vitamins thrust upon her. Jihoo was still giving her a daily hormone injection on top of a potent prenatal vitamin and the added Cod liver oil she was instructed to take on her release from the hospital. The doctor now wanted her to take a B complex vitamin to help with nausea. She complained there were not enough hours in the day to take all those vitamins and the prenatal made her queasy the instant she took it. But she endured for the baby's sake.

At the moment, Jihoo was hesitant to wake her, keeping her comfortable in his embrace. He wondered how bad her nausea would be that day. When she had the flu, she got dehydrated quickly. How much more now that she was pregnant? He prayed for her and the baby's health as she slept…Humans were only flesh and blood, he knew. Pregnancy is an amazing feat, but unrestrained hormones wreak havoc on a mother's body.

In the Gu household, JanDi had already had her morning sick session and having fought the urge to crawl back in bed, she had to get her husband off to work and child to school. InHei was ready, JunPyo was not.

 **** ** _\- "InHei-yah? Appa wasn't behind you?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo Umma."_**

JanDi made sure her daughter was eating before going to chase after her husband. The servants took care of all the meals and all the cleaning, but breakfast belonged to JanDi. She liked to take care of that herself. It was her way of sending off her husband and child with her love. _**"JunPyo! You're going to be late!"**_ She called to their bedroom.

 _ **\- "Ara, I'm just tying my tie!**_ **"** JunPyo called from the vanity.

JanDi smiled. This was a ploy for her to do it for him. _"_ _ **Should I tie it for you?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Ah deh, can you? Na can't get it right today."_**

Walking into the vanity area, JanDi's smile faded, she began to gag at the scent of his cologne. She rushed to the toilet and threw up her dinner from the night before and the tea from the morning. JunPyo innocently was trying to help his wife; unfortunately, he was the cause of her distress. _**"JanDi-yah, gwenchana?"**_ He wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she tried to recover.

This just made her want to throw up even more. **_"Gu JunPyo, get away from me!"_**

JunPyo was shocked, torn between wanting to be at her side to help her and hurt at the way she yelled at him.

JanDi stood on her own, a bit wobbly, but at least she was standing. **_"Mianhae,"_** she saw her husband's stricken face, but it wasn't like she could help it. **_"Can you wash some of it off? Or change?"_** She stood as far away from him as possible and held her breath.

 _-_ _ **"Hajiman it's the same cologne I wore yesterday?"**_

JanDi tried to keep herself from lashing out at him again _._ _ **"It didn't make me sick yesterday. Can you please leave me, so I can clean up?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Hajiman...JanDi-yah...let me help you,"_** JunPyo practically whined.

 _ **\- "You can help me by keeping away until you wash that horrible scent off!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Haj..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ka!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish!"_** JunPyo stormed off and JanDi hobbled gratefully to the sink, splashing water on her face. Finally taking a deep breath, she tried to remember if it had been this bad with InHei? She remembered being sick almost the entire pregnancy, it just became routine. She hoped Ilana was faring better, it should be hitting her as well. As far as she knew GaEul had one of those perfect pregnancies, other than fatigue and aches in her back during the later months. JaeKyung had told her she was very sick those early months and then it just went away and everything was perfect. She would make sure to visit Ilana soon, she must think she's alone in the world.

Twenty minutes later, JanDi finally felt brave enough to leave the confines of the restroom. Descending the stairs, she found secretary Jang waiting for her. **_"Guam-ssi, Young Master has left and taken Gu Agassi with him. He asks that you eat your breakfast well and he'll contact you later."_**

JanDi was a bit dejected and really felt guilty about lashing out at him. At the time all she could think of was getting him away from her.

Secretary Jung followed JanDi to the dining room. The old Gu Masters took most of their meals in their room or on warm days, outside.

It was lonely without JunPyo and InHei and JanDi suddenly wanted to cry. Blinking back tears, she turned her head to Secretary Jung who was standing behind her, next to one of the serving maids. **_"Secretary Jung, won't you sit and have breakfast with me?"_**

Secretary Jung was stunned. Things had slowly moved away from the rigid structure that the old Masters had in place and the wall between master and servant became thinner, but he could never sit at the Master's table. All he needed was one of the old Masters to come down and see him _._ _ **"Anieyo gwenchanayo, I've eaten."**_

 **** ** _\- "No JeongSoo-ssi? Have you eaten?"_** JanDi inquired of the maid standing behind her.

 _-_ _ **"Ah Deh, Guam-ssi."**_ She was fairly new but had heard stories of Madam Kang and definitely didn't want to invite trouble.

JanDi nodded and took a few spoonsful of soup and rice and decided she wasn't hungry. **_"Mianhaeyo, jeonuen bae angopayo (I'm not hungry)._** ** _Secretary Jung, Na will just get my medical bag and we can leave."_**

As Secretary Jang drove, he knew something was wrong. **"** ** _Gwenchanayo? Guam-ssi?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

He was used to her smiling and talking the entire way to and she didn't eat breakfast. The whole house knew she was pregnant, but with InHei she remained her usual cheerful self. Something must have occurred with the Young Master. **_"Young Master gave me his suit to take to your parent's establishment and Naega sending a few bottles of cologne to Guam-ssi dongsaeng in the Marines."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chinchayo?"_** Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her husband getting rid of his cologne for her.

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** he smiled kindly at her.

Upon their arrival at the clinic, she noticed Harabeoji had not arrived yet. She had the key and let herself in. They were fortunate no one was waiting for them yet. She went into the clinic and started to get the exam room ready and see what appointments they had that day. They mainly took walk-ins, but most of their repeat patients always had appointments.

Twenty minutes later, Harabeoji walked in. JanDi saw the SUV pull away. **_"Annyeong hasseyo child. Eotokke Jinaeseyo (How are you) this morning?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Chuahyo,"_** she answered lightly.

 __ _ **\- "Jeongmalyo?"**_ Like Grandfather like son, she couldn't hide anything from their eyes.

 __ _ **\- "Deh Harabeoji!"**_ She made herself shake off the melancholy and answer brightly. Their first patient had just walked in the door. **_"Ajumma, we'll be right with you,"_** Harabeoji called out to the patient. **_"JanDi-yah,"_** he restrained her _,_ _ **"...is taking her vitamins? Is nausea bothering you?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Ah, Harabeoji! Nado Uissaya (I'm a doctor too)!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Stubborn Uissa who doesn't look to her own Health._**

 **** ** _\- "How's Ilana?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Poor child became ill as we were all leaving. Jihoo took her to work and I came ahead."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, tell her it will pass and not to let it upset her."_**

 **** ** _\- "It sounds as if JanDi hasn't needed her own advice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, Harabeoji, we should see to our patient."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na won't have JanDi running herself ragged this time."_** With InHei she spent every possible moment studying or at the clinic, it was no wonder the baby was born so small. He smiled thinking of the sweet child and looking forward to having his own great-grandchild.

JanDi was already tending to the patient when two more walked in. It was time to get to work.

Jihoo walked his wife to her office door. **_"Sarang, na can find my office, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara, hajiman na Want to make sure na deliver you safely to your door."_**

 **** ** _\- "Worrywart, I'll be fine. The book says this is normal, maja?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Still,"_** he kissed her softly.

She let herself be enveloped in his scent and she drank it up. It had always been a comfort to her.

 _ **\- "Sarang, wae?"**_ He asked as she sniffed his collar, storing up his scent to last her for the day.

 __ _ **\- "No reason,"**_ she said suddenly embarrassed.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang is already using nae body wash,"_** he teased.

 _ **\- "It's not the same! Your chemistry is different."**_

Jihoo laughed, ** _"arraso, we both need to work, or our child won't have anything to eat."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** she pecked his cheek and took the door handle.

 __ _ **\- "Call me for any reason,**_ _"_ he admonished.

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_**

It would be another long day. Thank goodness, the weekend was almost upon them and though there was still work to do, Ilana could take naps in between. Nausea had left her worn out.

When Jihoo finally walked into his own office, the vice president and their events coordinator were right on his heels.

 _ **\- "How's Contreras-ssi feeling these days?"**_ The vice president asked, after the formal good mornings.

 _ **\- "About as expected for these early months."**_

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, it should only last for another month or so."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na hope it's sooner, we leave the first week of November."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yeoja are made for this, she'll be fine."_**

The events coordinator rolled her eyes at the Vice President. Jihoo noticed and grinned inwardly. Yes, women were given the gift of childbearing, but it didn't mean it came easily. ** _"Chairman Yoon, I've confirmed with Shinwa and we are booked in their largest ballroom for December nineteenth. This is a copy of last year's guests and donors. Should we start sending announcements the first week of November?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, na will also be leaving back for the states that week. Make sure to keep me informed. Na will be working on next year's budget. I hope to have it done before I travel. Vice President, how soon will you have our numbers for this year?"_**

 ** _\- "Deh, accounting is still working on it, as soon as I get the report from them, I can factor in the rest of the year."_**

 **** ** _\- "I will need that by mid next week. We'll need to send it out with the invitations."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh hoejangnim (chairman)."_** Both left his office and he began his daily activity of signing proposals, reviewing reports and making phone calls. At least tomorrow he'd be able to go out on the mobile clinic. It was Emily's day to volunteer and he'd be sending her to Harabeoji and JanDi. If only this way, JanDi would sit and rest. JunPyo didn't need to ask him to step in and make sure JanDi didn't overdo it. He could do it subtly and without fanfare. He had an idea to move JanDi to their woman's clinic across town a few days a week. The schedule was less grueling. She wouldn't be happy about it, but it would come from Roe HyunSu and not him. He knew Harabeoji would agree and he got on well with Emily

* * *

 ** _October 16, 2015_**

It was a full house at ILC Group - Seoul. Jihoo dropped Ilana off well after nine again as she took one look at the breakfast table and went running back to the bathroom.

 **** ** _\- "Mianhae. Mianhae,"_** she cried while everything she'd eaten just the night before, which was only galbi kimbap, came up.

Once cleaned up, Jihoo laid her back in bed for a little longer. ** _"Sarang_** **,"** he stroked her hair, **_"you need to eat something."_**

She shook her head, _'no'_.

 **** ** _\- "A bowl of rice and egg?"_**

Ilana cringed at the thought of the raw egg. She breathed heavily, feeling like she was going to throw up again.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, nae sarang,"_** he was sitting on the side of the bed next to her and drew her into his arms. She was able to take a deep breath, which is really what she needed. Actually, he was all she needed. **_"How about toast with honey? The toast should hold, and the honey is protein."_** He felt her nod her head, _'yes'_. **_"Tea?"_** To this, she nodded _'no'_. She didn't want any liquids.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hashiminika,"_** Ilana said without emphasis. The four employees on the floor looked at each other knowing it would be another difficult day for their pregnant boss. **_"Mina, let's go over our current projects sometime before lunch, say eleven?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

JanDi was in a similar situation, she couldn't even fathom having the western breakfast that her husband and daughter loved. She stared at her plate without touching it. **_"JanDi-yah, wae are you not eating?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I want Umma's food."_**

 **** ** _\- "We can go after work and have dinner with them."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, I want to go now. I'll take a cab,"_** JanDi was already heading to the door.

 **** ** _\- "InHei Umma, hajima. Na won't let you go by yourself."_**

JanDi was about to get irritated. **_"Na think I'm perfectly capable of going to my parents."_**

 **** ** _\- "Eeliwa,"_** he took her arm and wrapped his arms around her. He went to the mall during his lunch the day before and found a cologne that was much softer than the ones he usually wore. ** _"Yah, why are you like this?"_**

JanDi shrugged her shoulders, not knowing why she was acting this way. It wasn't on purpose.

 **** ** _\- "I'll let Secretary Jung take InHei and we'll go have breakfast with Eommonie. They are probably at the dry cleaner by now, we'll call on our way."_** JunPyo had bought his in-laws a brand-new dry cleaner with state of the art equipment in one of the best neighborhoods in Seoul. They'd done so well for themselves, they now owned three and had several employees.

JanDi nodded, trying to keep from crying. **_"Kansamnida,"_** she made no move to get out of her husband's embrace. It was comforting. ** _"JunPyo?_** ** _You changed your cologne?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, choah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, it's nice."_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah,"_** he drew her face up and kissed her tenderly. **_"Come, we'll let InHei know we are leaving."_**

InHei was unfazed by her parents bickering they did it all the time and kissed afterward, she found Secretary Jung much more interesting. He always had a new story to tell her, so she didn't mind at all when he took her to school.

JunPyo and JanDi were late to work by an hour, but at least JanDi and baby were well fed, and she had kept it down. Good mood had been restored, for now. He dropped off JanDi at the woman's clinic and sent Jihoo a thank you text for making her rearrange her schedule and having HyunSu talk to her. He did it quite cleverly expounding on the fact that she was now pregnant and would be a comfort to the woman who went there hoping for a healthy pregnancy.

Jihoo was in between patients when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Jihoo saw the 'I owe you one' message from JunPyo and shook his head in amusement. He didn't reply as there wasn't a need.

HyunSu crossed his path about that time. **_"Gwenchanayo Jihoo Uissa?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, it was JanDi's nampyon thanking us for re-arranging his wife's schedule."_**

HyunSu laughed, **_"JanDi Uissa is a stubborn one. She loves her profession, but she's attached to Harabeoji more."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, it was thanks to him, she studied medicine. Nado to tell the truth."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo, na have a patient to see."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado,"_** they both went to separate ends of the trailer. Jihoo was getting along well with HyunSu, even if they hadn't really worked together except for their weekend at the camps. He looked down at his watch, while he washed his hands. He knew his wife had a meeting sometime this morning he would call and check on her after lunch.

Ilana called Mina and her new assistant into her office. ** _"I haven't been able to properly welcome Ch'ae MiRi-sshi, I hope MiRi-ssi will be happy with us."_** Ilana's smile faltered as she caught the scent of her new staff member's perfume. She began coughing and without word ran to the bathroom which was thankfully right across the hall from their front door.

 **** ** _\- "Jankomanyo,"_** Mina told her assistant, before running after Ilana. She walked into the bathroom to hear Ilana vomiting in the back stall. Having grabbed a little cosmetics bag on top of Ilana's desk, containing her toothbrush and toothpaste, Mina prepared the toothbrush leaving it by the sink. This had been routine over the last week or two. Sometimes Ilana remembered her bag, sometimes Mina saved her the awkward trip back to her office and then again to the bathroom. _**"Ilana, are you okay?"**_ _With damp_ paper towels in her hands, as she knocked on the stall door before opening it.

Ilana leaned heavily on the safety bar, trying to right herself _._ _ **"I don't know."**_ In truth, she felt dizzy. Afraid if she let go of the bar, she'd fall.

 ** _\- "Here, wipe your hands if you need to and one for your face."_** She handed her the damp towels.

The coolness of the wet paper towel felt comforting on Ilana's flushed skin _._ _ **"Thank you, Mina, you didn't have to do this."**_

 **** ** _\- "If Mom found out I didn't help you, she'd kill me,_** **you know our Moms were best friends."**

Ilana nodded, getting emotional at the thought of her Mother. She wondered if she went through this same trouble while she was pregnant.

Mina interrupted her melancholy, **_"come on, can you walk yet?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I can try,"_** Ilana wasn't so sure. She still had a death grip on the bar. She'd removed only one hand at a time to wipe it and only needed one hand to wipe her face. Walking slowly, with Mina's help, and holding on to the wall for support, she made it to the sink.

 _-_ _ **"What happened?"**_ Mina asked while Ilana splashed water on her face and then brushed her teeth.

 _-_ _ **"It was Ch'ae MiRi's, perfume. Can you please tell her to wash it off and not wear it again? Apologize profusely in my name. I'm so embarrassed. I can't even use my body wash, it's that bad. Every day it's something new.**_ **"** She leaned against the vanity.

 **** ** _\- "Why don't you call my Mom and talk to her, I'm sure she'll answer all our questions you're too embarrassed to ask."_**

 **** ** _\- "That would be more embarrassing. I know this is all normal, at least I think. It's in the pregnancy week by week book, Jihoo bought me. Ilana took a deep breath and stood straight. I think I'm okay now."_** They began to walk out of the bathroom. **"** ** _I'll just email you guys my questions and apologize again to MiRi."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's almost lunchtime, did you bring anything?"_**

 **** ** _\- "I couldn't even hold down seaweed soup this morning. I don't want to think of food."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana, Jihoo Uissa is going to scold you for not eating."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll get our admin to get me kimbap from the convenience store."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** Mina said impatiently.

That evening after the two Fathers-to-be conferred, it was agreed to take their wives out to the porridge shop. Jihoo picked up Ilana and knew by her pale face, she hadn't eaten or held down anything all day. **_"Did you eat?"_**

Before Ilana could answer, Mina shook her head 'no' behind her. Jihoo, seeing this, gave his wife a look between concern and disapproval.

Ilana bristled at his look. **_"I had a slice of kimbap, took my vitamin and that was it. I spent the rest of my lunch hour with my head on my desk trying to keep it in!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraseo,"_** he held her in his arms. That usually soothed her tired and irritated pregnancy hormones before they became full-blown tears. ** _"We're going for porridge tonight. I'm praying that Sarang will be able to hold that down."_**

 **** ** _\- "I just want to go home."_**

 **** ** _\- "The distraction will do you good. JunPyo is picking up JanDi as we speak. Mina-ssi, would you like to come with us?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo gwenchanayo, Jihoo Uissa. It's a couple's thing."_**

Jihoo smiled, remembering that feeling of being an outsider all too well. **_"Emily is at the clinic with Harabeoji, if you want to drop by."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! I will."_** Mina was always the last to leave the office and TaeYoung was the first to arrive if he planned on being in the office all day. Their assistants usually followed suit **.** ** _"I'll be leaving first. Na dismissed MiRi-ssi before Uissa arrived."_**

 **** ** _\- "Was she upset?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, more embarrassed that she'd made a mistake. I assured her it wasn't a big deal and apologized on your behalf. She said you also sent her an apology, but she feels badly about it."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll buy her lunch next week."_** Jihoo was looking at his wife a questioning gaze. ** _"Sarang, I'll tell you on the way."_**

Jihoo found the story amusing, but at the same time was concerned. He was positive she'd lost about ten pounds already. Five pounds after the surgery and most likely another five from being nauseated all the time. She couldn't afford to lose weight as it was; now with the baby even more so.

JunPyo surprised JanDi by picking her up. This clinic had regular hours and didn't have too many walk-ins. Her back was turned and all she heard was the door. ** _"Annyeong ha...Yeobo!_** **What are you doing here?"** He crossed the room and gave her a hug and slow kiss. **_"Gu JunPyo!"_** JanDi was bright red, expecting someone to walk in at any moment.

 **-** ** _"Get your things, we're going to the porridge shop for dinner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Yah, did you even eat today?"_** He caressed her face that had gotten thin over the last two weeks.

 **-** ** _"Jeogumyo,"_** she lowered her guilty face _._ _ **"I'll get my things. Gomawo,"**_ she said before rushing off.

 **** ** _\- "Jihoo and Ilana will be joining us. She's having a hard time too."_**

When they arrived at the porridge house it wasn't just Jihoo and Ilana but also the other half of F4 family plus the kids. **_"Sarang, mian, so much for a quiet evening."_** Jihoo kissed his wife's cheek as they walked in.

 _ **\- "Gwenchana**_ **."** Ilana took a deep breath, the scent was good, but a little overpowering. She hoped not to disgrace herself again.

 ** _\- "Why am I not surprised to see you all here?"_** Jihoo said

 _-_ _ **"Yah, it's not every day we're all in town at the same time. We need to take advantage before you two take off again."**_

 **** ** _\- "Unnie! GaEul-ah!"_** JanDi's voice rang clear behind them.

The woman eagerly greeted each other and of course, the kids were greeted by the newcomers.

 _-_ _ **"Umma, Appa! Imo! Ajussi!"**_ InHei had been dropped off by Secretary Jung and went around excitedly giving hugs.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo! Imo, Ajussi!"_** JeongYul was so formal, it was adorable.

GaEul was the first to notice their newest pregnant friends didn't look so well. ** _"JanDi-yah? Ilana-yah? You two don't look very well."_**

JanDi and Ilana looked at each other and half grinned. It was true, while JaeKyung and GaEul were rosy-cheeked and glowing, they looked like they'd crossed the Atlantic Ocean in the hold of a ship during the 1700's.

 _-_ _ **"You too?"**_ JanDi asked and Ilana nodded _._ _ **"I don't remember being this way with InHei. Everything is just a little different."**_

 **** ** _\- "I feel like I have the flu again,"_** Ilana moaned.

 ** _\- "It's not that bad, guys!"_** JaeKyung admonished. She'd only had a few weeks of nausea and not nearly as bad as JanDi and Ilana had it.

 **-** ** _"Anja,"_** Jihoo smiling, took a chair out for Ilana as did JunPyo for JanDi.

Ilana was hungry, she realized, hoping this was a good sign. **_"Butternut squash, juseyo,"_** Ilana told Jihoo.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang should have protein; the chicken or the abalone would do you well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** **s** he moped, wanting the butternut squash. ** _"I'll take the chicken."_** She liked the abalone but was afraid of anything that smelled strongly.

Jihoo took her hand under the table and rested it on top of his leg, with a gentle squeeze. He scanned the menu wondering what he could order that wouldn't set off his wife's sensitivity.

 _-_ _ **"Can I see your ultrasound pictures,"**_ GaEul asked.

 _-_ _ **"Deh,"**_ Jihoo was already logging into the Doctor's website. It had been the highlight of their visit, seeing the baby taking shape, her eyes were currently bigger than her head, and her arms and legs mere stumps. Not much bigger than a grape, but she was there living and breathing.

JunPyo had to jump in and help his wife who couldn't remember the password. **_"JanDi-yah,"_** **he chided softly, it's InHei's birthday."**

 **-** ** _"Umma forgot my birthday?!"_** InHei laughed, knowing her Mother would never really forget her birthday.

JaeKyung began to gush and get misty over the ultrasound photos. They were on the Doctor's office website and password protected so only the individual parents could see their photos. They were given hard copies as well, which Jihoo had planned to get framed, but hadn't gotten around to it. **_"These are so awesome guys! I didn't get an ultrasound until I was sixteen weeks in the states."_**

 **** ** _\- "Jeongmal?"_** GaEul said. **_"Well, you know Uissa is very thorough."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, I'm still angry at him for not letting me fly,"_** JaeKyung was still bitter about it.

Everyone laughed, Ilana smiled. JaeKyung's silliness could always make her smile regardless of how she felt. Having leaned her head on Jihoo's arm, he reached over and rubbed her arm to comfort her. He saw his wife's fatigue and decided they would only be staying long enough to eat. Looking over at JanDi, he noticed she was doing only slightly better.

Receiving their food, everyone dug in hungrily. GaEul and JaeKyung had no problems eating at all, while JanDi and Ilana made faces at their bowls. Jihoo and JunPyo had to coax their wives to eat as if they were children.

 **** ** _\- "InHei umma, ara this is your favorite. Ajussi made it especially for you."_** JunPyo was holding the spoon to her mouth.

Already, JanDi's brain was telling her not to eat it. She'd be sorry if she did. But JunPyo wouldn't stop annoying her if she didn't. **_"Gu JunPyo! I can feed myself!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Choah! Mokda (Eat)!"_** JunPyo winked at his daughter causing her to giggle.

Jihoo's way of getting his wife to eat was a little gentler. **_"Mokda, Sarang knows she's hungry,"_** he kissed her cheek for encouragement.

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo..."_** As much as she wanted to eat, she didn't want to be sick.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, think of the baby. You need to try."_**

Ilana took a deep breath and held it, she closed her eyes and took a spoonful of the chicken and ginger mush in front of her. It was usually savory and delicious, but it just didn't cut it this time. ** _"I can't..."_** She felt as if the spoonful was going to come back up. She concentrated on breathing and it didn't.

 **-** ** _"Arraso, try mine."_** His was sweet rather than savory and at least it had chestnuts to give her protein. ** _"It's got jujubes, ginseng, and chestnuts. How does that sound?"_**

 **\- "That** ** _sounds good_** **."**

 **** ** _\- "Mmm, dtal has a sweet tooth like Umma,"_** he gave her a spoonful and it proved to be as good as the description.

 ** _\- "Masheesuhyo (Delicious)!"_**

 ** _\- "More?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, juseyo?"_**

While everyone ate and chatted with enthusiasm, JanDi only had a few spoonsful of her bowl **.** ** _"Jamshimanyo,"_** JanDi got up from the table and ran to the bathroom.

 **** ** _\- JunPyo, I'll check on her,"_** GaEul ran after her.

Ilana felt bad for JanDi as she was experiencing the same thing. **_"Maybe I should go see if she's alright too?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** Jihoo shot that idea down quickly. **_"Just concentrate on eating,"_** he picked up the spoon and fed her.

It was Ilana's turn to get angry. **_"I can do it!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Dehhh,"_** he smiled. **_"As long as Sarang eats, Na don't care who holds the spoon."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's not the eating that's the problem, it's keeping it down afterward,"_** she progressed slowly with her porridge.

A few minutes later, GaEul and JanDi returned. **_"Umma gwenchanayo?"_** InHei had stood to give her Mom a hug.

 __ _ **\- "Deh, your dongsaeng likes to tease Umma when she eats**_ _."_ JanDi walked back to sit with InHei. ** _"Jeonuen bae angopayo (I'm not hungry),"_** she said, pushing the bowl away. She just couldn't eat anymore.

JunPyo looked at her in concern. It wasn't nearly as bad with InHei. **_"Yah, are you supposed to be this sick?"_**

JanDi narrowed her eyes at her husband, ** _"every yeoja, every pregnancy is different."_**

 **** ** _\- "I was just asking?!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Well don't ask!"_**

The others looked on with a bit of humor and concern, glad they were past that stage of pregnancy, except for Ilana and Jihoo.

Ilana had eaten a little more than a quarter of her bowl and was done. If she ate any more, it would not stay down. **_"Sarang, I'm full."_**

Jihoo took her hand, **_"gwenchana, I was hoping you'd eat more."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado."_**

 __ _ **\- "Ilana-yah, have you developed a pattern of when you get sick or what makes you sick?"**_ JanDi asked.

 **** ** _\- "Everything and anytime. I had to ask one of my new staff to wash off her perfume."_**

 **** ** _\- "JunPyo had to get rid of his,"_** JanDi smiled at her husband.

 ** _\- "Isn't this a trip?"_** JaeKyung's American slang came out when she was excited. ** _"We're all pregnant at the same time. GaEul and I are just a month apart and JanDi and Ilana are only a week apart. Who would have thought the F4 namja would have grown up to be the best husbands and Fathers?"_**

Ilana had leaned her head against Jihoo's shoulder. She knew it was awkward for him to eat that way, but it was either him or the table. She was sure leaning one's head on the table was considered rude in South Korea too. JaeKyung's stories always made her smile. **_"No matter how much you guys talk about how bad our nampyon-deul were, I can't picture it."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just consider yourself fortunate,"_** JaeKyung said. I only spent a year with them, but by then JanDi had kicked them into shape."

The men all began to laugh, while JunPyo's face was more embarrassment mixed with humor. JanDi was bright red. As usual, Ilana looked at Jihoo to explain the inside joke. Reigning in his laughter for the moment, he began to give a brief recollection of the story. **_"JunPyo and JanDi, quickly became enemies our third year at Shinwa High School. JunPyo had decided she had to go and made sure to make her life miserable every day."_** Jihoo did _not_ tell of the trash JunPyo's minions placed in the pool or the attempted rape or how they egged and coated her with flower. **"** ** _The final straw was JunPyo having her desk vandalized and leaving her a pile of dirty rags. I don't remember exactly. She came to our private lounge and let him know exactly what she thought of him and then hit the side of his face with a flying spin kick."_**

WooBin and YiJung laughed themselves silly while their wives just rolled their eyes at them. ** _"I'll never forget the look of shock on JunPyo's face!"_** WooBin said.

 ** _\- "Ani! Ani!"_** YiJung struggled with his own laughter _._ _ **"The moonstruck grin the pabo had after she left."**_

Ilana didn't want to mention that JunPyo always had that moonstruck look around his wife. **_"And Gu JunPyo turned from his wicked ways and captured the maiden's heart…"_** **I** lana was losing some of her 'sick' feeling thanks to the laughter and company of good friends.

 **-** ** _"Not quite, nae sarang, but it was a start."_** Even Jihoo couldn't keep a straight face as his other two friends were laughing like fools. Next to him, his wife stifled a yawn. ** _"Kaja, Sarang, you need rest this weekend. It's been a hard week."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anngwenchana."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aww, so soon?"_** JaeKyung whined.

 **** ** _\- "JanDi is asleep!"_** GaEul noticed.

It was still early by Seoul standards, even the pregnant ones. But when you're existing on roughly a meal a day and growing a life inside of you, any hour your body calls nap time is right.

 _ **\- "Ilana, we'll go shopping for maternity clothes before you leave next month."**_

 **** ** _\- "She'll need her dress for the gala, that's coming soon, deh?"_** GaEul asked of Jihoo.

 _ **\- "Deh, it is, though the details aren't finalized."**_ Jihoo thought perhaps JaeKyung and possibly GaEul might miss this year's gala. One was due right before, the other right after.

 **-** ** _"Na will let Jihoo pick it out again."_** Ilana hated to shop, and she did not want to know the price tag on last year's dress. **_"Na will give you my bank card and you can buy your tux and my dress."_**

 **** ** _\- "We'll talk about that later."_** This was Jihoo's way of not arguing with his wife over who paid for what.

Ilana poked his side, knowing full well what that statement meant. In other words, it meant _'We'll talk about it later after I've bought everything'._

They all remained for a while longer. The porridge shop, after all, had become like a second home to them during their Shinwa days. JanDi had only dozed for a minute and then got her second wind, while the distraction was keeping Ilana from getting sick.

When JunPyo and JanDi walked into their room, a pungent scent of furniture polish assaulted JanDi's sensitive sense of smell and sent her running to throw up. Thankfully, it was just a gag reflex, but the action still left JanDi winded and leaning against the wall for support. _"_ _ **JanDi-yah,"**_ JunPyo embraced His wife, rubbing her back. He wasn't a Doctor, but he knew basic first aid and knew his wife did not look well at all _._ _ **"JanDi-yah, you're worrying me. You've been like this for two weeks, now? Why don't you call Uissa to prescribe you something?"**_

 **** ** _\- "JunPyo, I can prescribe_** **myself** ** _something,_** **"** not that she would. It was frowned upon in the industry. **"** _ **Yagsog (Promise) to try and rest this weekend."**_ She said try because it was so hard for her to be idle. JunPyo didn't like the half-promise and it was evident with the look on his face. **_"Na will call Uissa on Monday, arraso?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** he half-heartedly agreed. **_"Let's get ready for bed and watch a movie. InHei-ah isn't here so we can watch what we want to watch."_** Usually, the three would pile on the couch in their room and watch movies and later cuddle in bed together. InHei always picked a Disney movie.

* * *

 ** _October 17, 2015_**

Jihoo watched over his wife's sleep. She was curled up so tightly against him; she was practically on top of him. While she kept the porridge down for a little while, it didn't mean she was feeling well. She'd woken up in the middle of the night to use the restroom and ended up throwing up. He steadied her while she cleaned up and crawled back into bed. He had an idea to make her feel better. Propping her up slightly with a pillow behind her back, he took lotion in his hands and gently rubbed it into her stomach. The simple action began to soothe her; amongst other things. He began to kiss her still flat tummy, paying special attention to the tiny scar from the surgery. It wouldn't be long before he went past her tummy to an area yet to be explored by his kisses. Although hesitant at first, she soon forgot everything but her husband's kisses and caresses.

Jihoo felt guilty making love to her in this condition, but her sensitive flesh didn't take long to come to arousal and well sometimes he couldn't control a certain body part. One they were finished, she would be tired enough to forget she wasn't feeling well and go straight to sleep, wrapped up in his arms. He knew she would get sick the second she either opened her eyes or got up out of bed. His goal was to keep her in bed as long as possible. He rubbed her back with gentle circles. When she eased her grip on him he knew it was working. He studied her sleeping face; she definitely didn't have the pregnancy glow yet. With her face clean, he easily saw how pale she was and the dark circles starting to form He had to watch her for signs of dehydration this weekend. Seeing that his wife had relaxed again and wasn't about to wake up, he took advantage, deciding to sleep a little longer too. If she kept her breakfast down, he decided to take her for a walk and a picnic. She should enjoy the seasons while they were here. Once back in California, they would be plunged back into warmer temperatures.

After JanDi threw up what she didn't have in her stomach, she left her sleeping husband and weakly made her way downstairs. More than anything, she needed to keep herself hydrated. The maids all admonished her for being in the kitchen, but she ignored them and made herself a cup of honey ginger tea. The aroma was soothing. That was a good start.

JunPyo woke to find his wife missing. Dressing quickly, he went to look for her. She could be in the pool house or the garden, but most likely the kitchen which was her favorite spot. He walked into the kitchen and found her sitting with a cup of tea and a bowl of rice.

 _-_ _ **"JanDi-yah,"**_ JunPyo called her in a disapproving tone of voice. **_"Why don't you have the cook make you something healthier than just a bowl of rice?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gu JunPyo, don't you think anything I can keep down at the moment is nutritious?"_** She pierced her husband with her 'don't mess with me' look. **_"Rice contains magnesium, phosphorus, manganese, selenium, iron, folic acid, thiamine, and niacin. It is low in fiber and its fat content is primarily omega-6 fatty acids,"_** she quoted her textbook.

JunPyo sighed and slumped next to her. _"_ _ **JanDi-yah, you know I'm worried about you."**_ He took her still mutinous face in his hand and kissed her lips gently.

JanDi smiled; all prickles and heat leaving her. She and this idiot man, that she loved more than anything, had been through so much together and their love was stronger than ever. He could still melt her with his smile or annoy her to no end with his sometimes-childish ways. She reciprocated his soft kiss _._ _ **"Ara, mianhae. Na don't want to argue with you, hajiman I can't stop myself."**_

 **** ** _\- "Ara when you're really mad at me, nothing I can do will keep you from stomping out the door."_** He grinned. **_"Nampyon falls short in many ways, hajiman na make up for it by working hard so that you can be proud to be nae anae."_**

 __ _ **\- "Pabo,"**_ she smacked his arm for emphasis _._ _ **"Naega proud!"**_ Forgetting that the staff came and went around them, she embraced him tightly. This wasn't the first time, and the staff carried on their duties without pausing.

JunPyo kissed her cheek, **_"why don't we…pick up InHei and JeongYul and take them to the children's museum?"_** The kids could go as crazy as they wanted and he and JanDi could just follow at their leisure.

 _-_ _ **"Choah,"**_ she said happily.

The happiness would last only until they got to the museum and a scent unsettled her extremely sensitive stomach. She rallied the best she could for the children's benefit and when the day was over, she was grateful to be home.

Jihoo and Ilana managed to get out the door after noon. Just like Jihoo thought, Ilana ran to the bathroom the moment her eyes opened. She cleaned herself up and lay cuddled with Jihoo for another hour before she had the energy to even think of getting up again. On their way out, the housekeeper that was around much more often than before (but still kept out of the way) promised Ilana Samgyetang for dinner. That was definitely something to look forward to. Jihoo had brought a large picnic lunch with them that Ilana was sure she would never be able to eat. While they drove out of the city, she was distracted by the view. Even though it was only mid-October and the weather still pleasant, the leaves had begun to change, and the air was crisp and fresh with the promise of cooler weather just around the bend. Jihoo had the top down on the Mini Cooper and the windows rolled up to control the amount of air hitting his wife's face. **_"Sarang! It's beautiful out here!"_** She spoke loudly above the din of the wind.

Jihoo smiled and took her hand as he drove, thankful that she was feeling well enough to enjoy the view. She was mesmerized by every little thing, a squirrel in the tree, a bird, the exact shade of every leaf. He saw her eyes were opened wide taking it all in with that smile that lit up her entire face. All thought of illness was gone for now. **_"I'm going to find a place to pull over and we'll get out and walk for a few minutes!"_** She nodded her head in excitement.

Leaving the car to the side of the country road, Jihoo helped his wife step out. Hopping the fence to the small wooded area with ease, he raised his arms. **_"Grab on to me and Na will swing you over."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso!"_** She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist as she climbed the fence. When she had both feet on the top rail, he lifted her off and set her down with a kiss. **_"That was fun!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang will get another opportunity on our way back."_**

Taking her hand, they walked slowly through the grass and trees and Jihoo pointed out local birds and foraging critters. They whispered or didn't talk at all communicating only when necessary, not wanting to disturb the serenity around them. Ilana took a mental picture of all the colors around her, the muted greens and auburn, mahogany, red, golden yellow. She didn't think she'd ever seen something this beautiful. Fall in Manhattan had its own beauty, but not like this. It was like the pictures of rural Virginia, Pennsylvania or Connecticut. She was half expecting a covered train bridge to pop up out of nowhere. And the smells! She couldn't place it, but if she could just bottle up and take it back to Seoul with her.

Jihoo saw her take a deep breath, _"_ _ **gwenchana**_ _?"_

She nodded her head with a smile. **_"It smells so good! When I was little, the Eucalyptus trees surrounding the house would smell so sweet. After…Umma and Appa were gone, I don't remember them smelling quite as sweet. I'd ride Basilico down the street just to smell the trees."_** Ilana bent and picked up an auburn colored leaf and held it to Jihoo's head, wordlessly indicating that his hair color matched the leaf, which it didn't of course. He took the leaf from her hand, ignoring her wide grin and stuck it into her braid.

They hadn't explored too long before he noticed his wife slowing down, it'd been weeks since they walked this long, and she hadn't been well. He immediately turned to go back the way they came. Ilana hadn't even realized her own fatigue until a few minutes later when she heard herself breathing as if she'd just ran a few miles. Jihoo heard it too and stopped just ahead of her. Ilana was too busy breathing in and out to notice and crashed into him. ** _"Yah!"_** She half laughed at her clumsiness. **_"Wae did Sarang stop?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang is tired, climb on my back."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo! Chincha!"_**

 **** ** _\- "It's still another ten minutes back to the car."_** Really it should only about five, but she was walking so slowly, it took longer.

Ilana looked in the distance and could see the car, way down the lane and realized she _was_ tired. ** _"Sarang, gwenchana, Na can just walk slower."_**

Jihoo was already crouching in front of her. **_"Sarang, na will not be able to do this for you in another two or three months."_**

Ilana bristled at the comment. _**"Yoon Jihoo! Are you saying I'll be too heavy for you to carry**_ _?"_

Jihoo stood, laughing at his wife, who wore a frown on her face and her arms crossed in front of her. He unfolded her arms a little forcefully and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 **-** ** _"Jeongmalyo? What does Jihoo Uissanim mean by that?"_** She smacked his arm and he bent to kiss her lightly. **_"Yah! You're not going to distract me!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na thought Sarang was speaking formally?"_** He couldn't resist kissing her nose **.** _ **"Sarang, the baby will not be comfortable squished up against my back."**_ He placed his hand over her mid-section and leaned in for another kiss. **_"Now, climb on my back and hold on tight."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso,"_** she pouted a little, feeling dumb as she climbed on to his back.

 **-** ** _"Sarang will get a chance to rest when we get to our picnic spot,"_** he said as he began to walk back to the car.

Ilana's stomach rumbled at the mention of food. Keeping it down was another thing.

Jihoo had parked the car in the parking lot of the old cemetery where every generation of the Yoon clan was buried. It had been a while, but he wanted to come with her. He needed her to be with him. It was a silly notion, but he wanted to introduce her as his wife - the one who made him whole. He smiled as he looked over at his sleeping wife. She'd get to rest again after he saw to it that she ate. He got out of the car and opened her door to wake her up. **_"Sarang, we're here,"_** he cupped her face rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

Ilana rubbed her eyes adjusting to her surroundings. **_"Mianhae, I fell asleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Only for a few minutes."_**

 __ _ **\- "Where are we?"**_ It looked like an odd sort of park full of little hills.

 **** ** _\- "You'll see."_** He didn't know why, but he felt a bit awkward about bringing her. They, of course, had planned to come on Chuseok, but it didn't happen which was why he brought her now, before they left and before the pregnancy was further along. Walking for a few minutes, Ilana noticed small pillars with Hangul characters written on them. Sensing something about the place, she suddenly felt a little odd and stopped walking.

Jihoo sensed his wife's hesitation and saw the nervousness in her face. ** _"Gwenchana, Sarang,"_** he brought his arms around her. ** _"There are some people Na want to introduce you too."_** She didn't say anything, but the nervousness went away as he held her by the waist and leaned her against him.

They arrived at a pillar that had his family name. **_"Sarang? Are we…?"_**

He let go of her hand, _"_ _ **deh**_ _."_ He immediately performed his keunjeo (big bow). **_"Abeoji, Umma, Na have brought anae."_**

 **Il** ana's eyes welled up in tears as she too slowly performed the keunjeo, instead of the jakeunjeol (small bow _)._ _ **"Annyeong hashiminika Eommonim, Abeonim."**_

 **** ** _\- "Mianhaeyo, we were not able to come for Chuseok, anae is expecting and was ill."_** He turned to his wife. **_"Usually, we would trim the grass, but Harabeoji and housekeeper already did that."_**

Ilana hugged her husband tightly. His eyes were red with unshed tears. She knew it had been too long since he'd been here. **_"Gwenchana, Sarang,"_** she tapped his back gently. **_"This is here for our comfort, remember that. They are in a garden more beautiful than we can ever imagine."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ara,"_** he kissed her forehead, thanking God for this woman he gave him _._ _ **"Sarang, I'll bring the food. I'll be right back. We'll stay for about an hour, gwenchana?"**_

 ** _\- "Gwenchana, Sarang, we'll stay as long as you want."_**

When Jihoo walked away, Ilana turned to address the twin grassy mounds. **_"Kansamnida Eommoni for taking care of me. Ara it was Yesu, but Eommoni was a comfort to me on the plane and when Na was sick."_** Ilana closed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach. _**"Yesu, ara you will watch over this baby. Kansamnida for nampyon and this child and for your provision and chingu that are family. Deh, the nausea is horrible, but Na won't complain. These are just things nae have to go through. Nampyon said sometimes the desires of your heart come at a sacrifice. Na don't understand everything, hajiman saranghaeyo and have faith in you**_ _."_

Jihoo was back within five minutes, his wife had her eyes closed and her hand rested on her stomach. Placing the bundles on the table, he looked at his wife in concern. ** _"Gwenchana?"_** She had already opened her eyes at the sound of his rustling.

 _ **\- "Deh, na was praising Yesu for everything in our lives."**_

He pulled her into his embrace, ** _"he is good to us even when we don't know it."_** He held her about a minute sending his own prayer of thanksgiving to God. _"_ _ **Na will teach you how to set the Jesa table."**_ He brought only a little food and a few of the ceremonial dishes. There was no need to waste food or transfer the soups from the thermos. As his wife said, this was for their own comfort. His parents were enjoying a much more delicious feast than one they could prepare on earth. **_"Remember how I set the food out at your parent's gravesite?"_**

Ilana shook her head 'no'.

 _-_ _ **"The main dishes are set on the side of the grave, as the dead are the ones being honored. On our side, we will start with fruit…"**_ He set out an orange, a pear, and chestnuts. **_"…then the banchan,"_** the next row contained salted corbina and kimchi. He continued to lay out row by row of small bits of food, the third row had soup, and the fourth row was for a protein of some sort which he forewent this tradition and just brought a vegetable pancake. The last row, or the first row, depending on whose view, had a beef and turnip soup, rice and rice cake. He saw his wife eyeing those especially. ** _"Jja-jan!"_** It wasn't your typical Jesu table, but their life was not typical. The point was to honor the memory of your ancestors, as long as one did, Jihoo didn't see why it had to be a certain way _._ _ **"This is completely not traditional but the final part of the Jesa says: 'He who gives all his heart is the first in a ritual, and he who gives all material is the last'. Na have given my heart to Yesu and Na sarang and naega grateful that Na have you to share these memories of my parents and we will share them with our children."**_ He took her hands and began to pray. **_"Kansamnida Yesu that na can come here with anae and have a light heart now. Mianhaeyo, that for so many years we didn't know your blessings. Our parents instilled in us so many things for which we have to be thankful for: Love for one another, working hard for your goals, the love of music, how to care for others and how to see your beauty in everything. Kansamnida that we had them in our lives, even for just a little while. In everything we do, we give Yesu praise. In Yesu's name we pray, Amen."_**

 **** ** _\- "Amen,"_** Ilana echoed. Both their eyes were wet with tears.

 **** ** _\- "Mokda (eat), Sarang."_**

Ilana was intimidated by everything. While she hesitated, Jihoo was already spooning the beef and turnip soup into her mouth. The broth tasted lovely, but the large chunks of leek, made her look away before she threw up all over Jihoo's lap. _**"Gwenchana, have some rice and a little of the broth. There's enough protein from the flank steak and vitamins from the turnip**_ _."_ She was able to take a few spoonsful before needing to rest. She nibbled on the savory pancake, and bits of the salted corbina that melted in her mouth. The housekeeper had made his Father's favorite which was Pollok stew, Ilana tried a spoonful and the complexity of the stew did not sit well with her. Thinking for sure, she was going to throw up, she took off running and Jihoo behind her. She coughed and gagged and lost the battle to keep anything down. **_"Gwenchana, Sarang, try a little rice and broth again. That sat well with you until the Pollock stew."_**

She nodded and sagged against Jihoo suddenly exhausted. _"_ _ **Pigonhaeyo**_ _,"_ she said.

 **** ** _\- "Ara, eat a little more."_**

In the end, she took a little more of the beef and turnip broth with rice, a slice of Asian pear and half a serving of sweet rice cake. They sat leaning on the mound of his Mother as if wrapped in her arms and enjoying the nice weather. Jihoo had his arm protectively around his wife as she leaned her head against his shoulder. _"_ _ **Sarang**_ _,"_ he broke the silence. **_"Where will the child be born?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo? Does it matter?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, na wondered if you had a preference. We need to make sure your Republic of Korea citizenship is processed before she's born. Sarang can be granted citizenship, because of our marriage."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha? I didn't know that?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, if she's born in the U.S., because we're both citizens of the republic and Sarang is a U.S. citizen, she can have citizenship in both countries. If she's born here, it's a bit tricky, but Na think she might be able to keep a dual-citizenship."_**

 **** ** _\- "Chincha, mollahyo? Where does Sarang want her to be born?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollahyo, na will have to pray about it, we have four months before Uissa grounds you from flying."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, as we hear from JaeKyung constantly."_** She leaned against her husband once more as she had sat up to look at him while they conversed.

Jihoo took the hand that was across his waist and kissed it. She had closed her eyes once again. She was tired and slightly dehydrated, he could see the signs easily. At least she was able to keep a little of the broth down. While she'd been back to work for over a week after her surgery, that involved sitting all day. This was the most activity she'd had in three weeks. _"_ _ **Kaja, Sarang. It's an hour or more to get back home. You need to rest."**_

Ilana didn't really want to go but was ready to fall asleep and it was only four in the afternoon. Jihoo stood first and then helped her to her feet, making her head spin just a bit. He knew her so well, that he caught her in his arms at the first sight of her instant pallor. **_"Gwenchana, nae sarang, I have you. We can walk, or I'll carry you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Na will walk, I feel like throwing up again,"_** she leaned heavily against him and they slowly walked to the car. After seeing her safely, he would return for the box of food and dishes.

* * *

 ** _October 19, 2015_**

 __ _ **\- "Guam JanDi! I won't allow you to step foot outside of this house.**_ **"** She'd been vomiting off and on most of the night. She could no longer hold down water. She'd let herself get too dehydrated.

 _-_ _ **"Gu JunPyo, I'm just dehydrated, Harabeoji will give me an IV,"**_ _s_ he said feeling like she was going to vomit again, and she did.

 _ **\- "JanDi-ah, Uissa can come here and give you an IV!"**_

 **** ** _\- "It's easier if I just go to the clinic,"_** she felt miserable but knew it wasn't as bad as it could be.

 **** ** _\- "Yah, you're not going to listen?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gu JunPyo, take me to the clinic or I'll walk there myself!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aaaish! Stubborn yeoja!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Annoying namja!"_** She rinsed her mouth and proposed to walk right past her husband.

 **** ** _\- "Na will take you!"_** JunPyo grabbed her arm _._ _ **"Hajiman, I'm staying with you!"**_

JanDi was completely surprised but acquiesced to his request. ** _"Arraso,"_** she said meekly, she was tired and not feeling well and all she wanted was to get the IV, so she could get on with her day and to top it off she felt tears burning in her eyes.

 ** _\- "JanDi-ah…,"_** he pulled her into his embrace at seeing the tears _._ _ **"Kaja, I'll get Secretary Jung to take us and JunHee to drive InHei, deh?"**_

Again, JanDi nodded just wanting to feel better.

Ilana was having a similar situation. They had returned from their previous day's outing and she was fast asleep in the car. Jihoo removed her clothes and tucked her into bed. Unfortunately, she wouldn't sleep through the night. Ginger tea, water, rice - nothing stuck. She roused herself from bed long enough for Jihoo to help her shower, he was worried she'd feel dizzy and fall. It was a reality that even Ilana knew and didn't protest, but was comforted by his presence. Not to mention the distraction that presence gave her from nausea.

She sat at the vanity, trying to concentrate on braiding her hair; in the end, she would settle for a low ponytail. **_"Sarang, na want you to stay home,"_** Jihoo stated. At this point, anything could happen and he dreaded getting a phone call advising him that something was wrong.

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** she sighed, **"** ** _I have an important meeting. I'm not the only pregnant yeoja in the world, deh?"_**

He didn't like her pale face, she hadn't hidden it under makeup yet. He cupped her face, stroking her cheek, with his thumb **.** ** _"Maja, hajiman not every pregnant yeoja in the world is nae anae. I'm calling Uissa later and call me as soon as your meeting is done. Na will bring you home."_**

Ilana tried to smile, though she didn't feel well. **_"Overprotective ajussi."_**

A knock came at their door, **_"Jihoo-yah!"_** Harabeoji called. ** _"I'm leaving first, JanDi needs me, arraso?"_** He had already received a call from JanDi, letting him know she was arriving early to the clinic and the reason why.

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji, na will send anae to work."_**

Harabeoji and JunPyo arrived at the same time. Thankfully, JanDi didn't have to wait much longer. ** _"JanDi-yah,"_** Harabeoji disapproved of his assistant's condition. **"** ** _Didn't na tell you to take care of yourself?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, mianhaeyo,"_** she tore herself from JunPyo's grip to go use the restroom.

Harabeoji noticed JunPyo's worried face and touched his shoulder in comfort. **_"JanDi will be fine in a few hours."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeoji, she wouldn't go to the hospital_** **,"** JunPyo practically whined.

 _ **\- "Gwenchana, JanDi knows her body and knows what to do. I'll get the IV ready, bring**_ ** _her to the small infirmary room."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Harabeoji."_**

Jihoo physically took Ilana to her office. She had refused to eat or drink anything, barely being able to brush her teeth without gagging. **_"Mina-ssi, see to it that she eats,"_** he had packed her a small bit of rice and the broth from the beef and turnip soup.

 **** ** _\- "Deh Uissa."_**

Jihoo kissed his wife goodbye and left; at least he'd be back for her in the afternoon. Once her husband left, Ilana slumped at her desk head in her hands. A hunger headache was forming, and she needed to get rid of it before the meeting.

 __ _ **\- "Ilana, you look like crap,**_ _"_ Mina used crude language to get Ilana's attention.

 _-_ _ **"Kansamnida!"**_ Ilana said sarcastically. She rang her new admin. **_"Do you have those reports from corporate?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Contreras-ssi,"_** the response came. The admin quickly came into her office to bring her the information. **_"Anything else Na can do for you?"_**

Ilana opened her mouth to say 'no' and Mina answered. **_"Deh, get her a spoon for her food."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo,"_** Ilana shook her head. **_"Na can't eat before the meeting."_**

 **** ** _\- "Uissa told me to make sure you eat."_**

 **** ** _\- "After!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Now!"_** Thankfully it was just the woman in the office _._ _ **"Uissa said you have to eat!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Mina!"_**

Slowly and painfully, she ate, wondering how long it would stay down. She knew from the book, she had to keep eating. Regardless of the vomiting, some of it was still being absorbed into her body. She hoped, anyway. Ilana cautiously sipped on plum tea, while she worked and held everything down until just before the meeting with the investors.

JanDi was feeling better after being on the drip for an hour. She wasn't severely dehydrated but knew she would have been if she hadn't submitted herself to treatment. Tired though she was, her mind would not quiet down enough to sleep. She felt terrible; leaving Harabeoji on his own; it was her day to work with him and Emily at the other clinic. JunPyo also didn't go to work and hadn't left her side _._ _ **"Mianhae, you should be working,"**_ she said sleepily.

JunPyo had not let go of her hand the entire time. ** _"InHei Umma is more important than my work. It will still be there, but if something happened to you or the child because I was at work, how could Na live?"_**

She smiled at the way he exaggerated everything. ** _"Gu JunPyo, I'm just dehydrated."_**

 **** ** _\- "It doesn't matter, you're not well."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nomu pigonhaeyo, I'm going to close my eyes for a little. Will you still be here?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Greomyo,"**_ he leaned over and kissed her gently _._ _ **"Na will not leave your side until you're well again,"**_

 **** ** _\- "Choah…,"_** she quickly fell asleep.

Ilana's male staff had returned to the office after making their daily visit to the construction site. They all had a meeting with an important new client. They were a friend of a friend of one of their investors, etc. Mina helped Ilana pull herself together and touch up her makeup. They slowly made their way to the conference room. The new office admin had already set out refreshments for the meeting. After they all bowed in greeting, Ilana had to quickly grab something to lean on. TaeYoung knew exactly what was going on, having his wife be pregnant not that long ago. Although Ilana looked ten times worse than his wife had ever been, he had his doubts about the young woman being able to pull this meeting off.

Ilana and Mina put together a proposal for Hanssem Corporation. If they gave them their marketing contract, the new residential development would have all their products installed, making it in a sense free marketing. Ilana had done research on the company's products and materials. It was the perfect price-range for their budget. Ilana spoke slowly, thankfully she was sitting and had notes in front of her or else she would never have been able to conduct the meeting. **_"Ajussi, as you can see we represent many countries worldwide, Na can offer you an exclusive with ILC-Seoul, the new development will include cutting-edge materials and your company would have an essential part. Every social class uses their kitchen, even just to pour a cup of water. In essence, Hassan Corporation would have the exclusive with us and you would we would represent you in all your marketing needs."_** She rattled off the names of some of their large clients in the U.S. and internationally. While they asked more questions, Ilana was able to sneak in a deep breath. To the onlooker, she appeared nervous, but her dialog was confident. If it weren't for the fact that she was in danger of throwing up any minute, she would be completely confident. Thankfully, questions were now being directed at TaeYoung and Mina. It was her chance to escape for a minute **,** ** _"Jamkkanmanyo,"_** she stood, quickly excusing herself with a nod of her head and running straight to the bathroom across the way.

TaeYoung saw this as a great opportunity to impress their prospective clients. **_"Jwosongnmida, Sajang (President) is in her early stages of pregnancy."_**

In the culture of working until you drop and showing up to work even if you're ill, this news was received positively. The Hassan Corporation representatives were both married and had children of their own. They all knew about pregnancy symptoms. It served to heighten their respect for the company if its president was ill and still made it her priority to be there to greet them. TaeYoung was an expert in his craft and very excited to be a part of an innovative development such as the one they were currently constructing.

It had been an hour since Ilana disappeared and Mina was getting worried. She sent a text to their admin to check on her. **_"Contreras-ssi?"_** The admin called out and was answered by a ' _bleagh'_ sound coming from the last stall. **_"Omo!"_** She rushed to her boss's aid. The girl had filled a travel mug of plum tea and set it on the counter. **_"Contreras-ssi?"_** She knocked on the door of the stall.

Ilana recognized her admin's voice, _**"gwen-chana,**_ _"_ she panted out of breath. The security bars were the only thing keeping her from collapsing to the floor.

 _-_ _ **"Can I come in?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

The admin had moistened some paper towels and handed them to her as she entered the stall. **_"Kan-kansamnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Has Contreras-ssi been here the entire time? Na brought your purse, toothbrush, and tea."_**

Ilana nodded, her throat was sore from the effort of throwing up. ** _"I-I can try to-to move,"_** she was shaking and knew her admin was probably freaking out. She carefully moved to the sink, an effort that made her want to throw up again, but she had nothing left in her stomach and the taste of bile made her gag even worse.

 **-** ** _"Drink some tea! Palli!"_**

With shaking hands, she drank from the mug, _"kan-sam-nida, this should help. I-I hope."_ Ilana was really dizzy, and the mug accidentally slipped from her hands as she tried to steady herself. **_"Mianhaeyo!"_** She gasped _,_ _ **"Mianhaeyo!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, it didn't open."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ilana-ssi should clean up and get back to the meeting."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh._** **"** Carefully she brushed her teeth and touched up her face. At least there weren't any other triggers in the bathroom.

Another forty minutes later, Ilana managed to get back to the meeting. Eloquently, she gave her closing statement, but there was no way she could bow to their new client. ** _"Kansamnida, arrayo you won't be disappointed, Mina-ssi is daeback at what she does. Jwosongmnida for having to have left. Je look forward to working with your company."_** She extended her hand for a handshake and managed not to fall headfirst. The second they stepped out of the conference room, Ilana sank panting into the chair and buried her head in her arms.

 **-** ** _"Omo, Ilana!"_** Mina was beside her in an instant.

- ** _"The tea!"_** Ilana stood in a hurry, the men were still talking in the hallway as she rushed past them and didn't care.

Mina finally was able to get Ilana back to her office **,** ** _"I'm calling Jihoo Uissa, this isn't right, and you can't even stand!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, let me rest for a little before you call. Na hope to be a bit more stable when he comes to get me. Tell JiNa-ssi to hold any calls for me. Kansamnida to you and TaeYoung-ssi. Go have a nice lunch on me,"_** Ilana was already digging through her purse for cash.

 ** _\- "Anieyo, we're not going without you,"_** Mina rejected the cash.

Ilana closed her eyes, **_"at this moment that might be a few months."_** Opening her eyes, she pushed the money into Mina's hand and half lay on the futon, clutching a throw pillow.

Jihoo had gotten stuck in a very long meeting regarding the gala and then a conversation with the overseer of their sports stadiums. It was almost two before he even noticed the time. **_"Omo! Ilana!"_** His wife was his first thought. Immediately, he called her phone, but there was no answer. ** _"Sarang, call me back."_** He proceeded to take his keys and wallet from his desk drawer and still there was no call back from his wife. He dialed her number again and passed the president's office, letting him know he was leaving for the day. **_"Nae regards to Contreras-ssi,"_** the president called out.

Jihoo nodded to him and there was still no response from her, he dialed the office. **_"Contreras-ssi, juseyo,"_** he dialed his wife's direct line, but JiNa, her admin, answered his call.

 **** ** _\- "Mianhamnida, Contreras-ssi is not available at the moment, may I help you?"_** JiNa did not recognize Jihoo's voice yet.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, this is Jihoo Uissa, did anae have a lunch meeting?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A-anieyo!"_** JiNa answered a little nervously. **_"Jam-jam kkanmanyo, Uissa."_**

Mina and her assistant had lost all track of time as they began to brainstorm a marketing plan for the Hassan group. JiNa came running to them. **_"Rodriguez Bu-sajangnim (Vice President), it's Jihoo Uissanim? Should we disturb sajangnim (CEO/President)?"_**

Mina looked at the time with concern, ** _"Sajangnim has been sleeping for a long time. Pass the call to me and check to see if she's awake."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** JiNa quickly ran to do what she was told.

 **-** ** _"Uissa!"_** Mina answered the call.

 **-** ** _"Mina-ssi, where is nae anae?"_** He was starting to get the feeling they were hiding something.

JiNa had just reported that she knocked on Ilana's door and there was no answer. **_"She's napping in her office. She's had a rough morning."_**

 **** ** _\- "The meeting went well?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, hajiman Ilana hasn't been well all day."_**

 **** ** _\- "Naega in my car and on my way."_** Jihoo had just entered his car.

JanDi had slept all morning and into the afternoon. Now on the second IV, she was starting to feel a little more herself. Harabeoji had just closed for lunch. **_"Momeun jom joajisyeoseoyo (Are you feeling better)?"_** Harabeoji walked into the infirmary with JanDi's favorite porridge, which had just been delivered.

 **\- "** ** _Deh, jogeumyo,"_** she said voice gruff do to the strain. She had just opened her eyes a few minutes before Harabeoji walked in.

Taking her vitals, Harabeoji was pleased everything was falling back into place. **_"Take this anti-nausea medication and try to eat some porridge."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** JunPyo tried helping her to sit, but she protested _._ _ **"JunPyo, na can do it."**_

 **** ** _\- "Yah! Be quiet and let me help you."_** Harabeoji grinned at the two. JunPyo carefully helped her to sit and JanDi had to close her eyes as everything started to spin. JunPyo grabbed a bag from the side table before she threw up.

 **** ** _\- "Na believe our patient has nothing left to expel,"_** Harabeoji said _._ _ **"The dizziness will pass as soon as you have food in your system again and everything begins to move as it should."**_ He smiled at her. He'd always think of her as if she too were his Grandchild.

 **\- "Kansamnida, Harabeoji,"** JanDi said. **_"Mianhaeyo, na have Harabeoji without help for today."_**

 **** ** _\- "For a few days; gwenchana, it won't hurt me to get help from the medical students."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Harabeoji has to take care of himself."_**

This made him laugh ** _"and Na assistant is exempt from taking care of herself?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh, Harabeoji! Tell her."**_ JunPyo earned himself a scowl from his wife.

 ** _\- "Harabeoji, mianhaeyo,"_** she blinked back tears, not wanting to give in to hormones.

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, just keep some nutrients in your body for you and the child."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** She was able to eat about a quarter of the porridge and keep it down.

Jihoo hurriedly made his way to Ilana's office right past the office admin and Mina and her assistant. His wife was still lying on the couch. Per Mina, she hadn't moved. He went to work, checking her vitals, which were an indication of severe dehydration, and trying to rouse her. ** _"Sarang? Sarang? Can you hear me?"_** He flashed the light pen in her eyes, checking her response. **"** ** _Sarang?"_** He saw her blink and try moving to avoid the light. **_"Sarang? What's your name?"_** He was testing to see how coherent she was.

Ilana recognized her husband but was a bit confused as to what was happening.

 ** _\- "What's your name?"_** Again, he repeated the question, while she stared at him lost.

 __ _ **\- "Ara..."**_ Of course, she knew her name, but she couldn't think; she was so tired. Was this why she was lying down? ** _"Why am I lying down? Isn't there a meeting today?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, sit up slowly,"_** she was disoriented. He helped her to sit.

Ilana coughed and gagged as soon as she was upright, Jihoo instantly gave her his handkerchief, while his scent did help, it was too late, and she spit up bile. Ilana closed her eyes against the wave of dizziness.

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, hold on for me, we need to get to the hospital and get you rehydrated."_** Throwing his medical bag back on his shoulder, he leaned her against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her back to the car, leaving Mina instructions to bring her purse to the hospital later.

Arriving at the hospital, they were waiting for her. Jihoo had called the Doctor on the way and he was thankfully doing his rounds. He took her straight to labor and delivery. The nurses got her changed and attached to an IV within minutes. A few minutes after that, they were already drawing blood to run tests.

Hours later, Ilana still slept. The baby was fine, but Umma was very weak from being so severely dehydrated. Jihoo knew once she got dehydrated it was just a short time before she went from bad to worse. The Doctor and Jihoo had been concerned about anemia and rightly so, the constant vomiting of the last week had brought it on. Thankfully, they caught it in the beginning and was not left untreated. On top of the IV, she was given an iron infusion.

It was night and JanDi had dozed on and off all day with JunPyo never leaving her side. When she proved liquid was flowing in and out of her body as it should, soft foods were staying down, and she could stand without vomiting or wanting to pass out, Harabeoji allowed her to leave. **_"JanDi-yah is fortunate her case wasn't that severe. Na expect you to rest at least one more day and Na do not want to see you back here without your Uissa letting me know you're cleared to be at work."_**

 **** ** _\- "Harabeojiiii!"_** She balked, even if she knew he'd stand firm and turn her away without a Doctor's consent.

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji, na will call Uissa in the morning."_**

JunPyo agreed. If it was up to him, he wouldn't even allow her to work, but his wife would never listen.

 **** ** _\- "Ah, it seems pregnancy nausea is an epidemic,"_** Harabeoji told them **.** ** _"Jihoo called a little while ago, Ilana is at Shinwa hospital being treated. Poor child, it seems her condition is much worse."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh? JunPyo, we should go see her and Sunbae,"_** JanDi said with concern. She thought Ilana could use the support from someone who knew what she's going through and JanDi would do anything for her Sunbae and now his wife. Though, she was sure Sunbae was a perfect husband, sometimes having someone else to talk too was easier. Thankfully, she had GaEul.

 _ **\- "Agassi is going straight home to rest,"**_ Harabeoji said.

 **** ** _\- "Deh! Does JanDi-yah want to end up at Shinwa as well?"_** JunPyo said.

 _ **\- "Ani...!"**_ She let her breath out in frustration **.** ** _"Na just thought..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Harabeoji cut her off ** _. "JanDi-yah can go comfort nae Granddaughter another day, right now you need to rest at home as she is resting at the hospital."_** He knew JanDi well and although she wanted to be of help for Jihoo and Ilana, now was not the time. She needed to take care of herself and her child and get be well again. Only then could she do what she did best; help others.

 ** _\- "Deh, Harabeoji,"_** JanDi said, defeated and tired.

 _ **\- "Kaja,"**_ JunPyo kissed her cheek, then carried her out to where Secretary Jung was waiting with the car.

 **** ** _\- "JunPyo!"_** JanDi protested at this sudden display in front of Harabeoji.

Harabeoji didn't mind at all. **_"It is good to see the kids in love,"_** he smiled as he watched them leave.

Once home, JunPyo tucked his wife into bed _._ _ **"Don't get sick ever again!"**_ He scolded her.

 **** ** _\- "Gu JunPyo!"_** It wasn't as if she did it on purpose.

JunPyo sat on the bed next to his wife and he leaned in, tenderly capturing her lips with his.

 **** ** _\- "Umma!_** **"** InHei came barreling into her parent's room, upon hearing they had arrived. She climbed on the bed to hug her Mother. ** _"Gwenchana?"_** She asked worriedly,

 **** ** _\- "Dehh,"_** she hugged her daughter.

 ** _\- "Umma needs to rest for a few days."_**

 **** ** _\- "Annchoah when Umma is appayo (sick),"_** InHei snuggled tightly against her Mother. Her Mother was never sick and therefore even more frightening. **_"Na prayed so hard all day, Umma. That Yesu would make you well."_**

JanDi looked at JunPyo and then at their little girl. **_"Gwenchana, Yesu answered your prayer and I'm home,"_** she stroked the child's hair and saw a tear run down her fa **ce.** ** _"Don't cry, Umma just needs to rest for another day. It's hard work to make a baby. Mianhae, I wasn't taking as good care of myself as I should."_**

 **** ** _\- "Umma will take care of herself better now?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! InHei and I will make sure of it, maja?"_** JunPyo spoke.

 _\- "Deh! Umma, Appa and I will take good care of you."_

JanDi smiled at InHei's eagerness. **_"How can I not feel better, when the two most important people in my life are here next to me?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Appa? Umma?_** ** _Can I sleep with you tonight? I want to be next to Umma."_**

The problem was JunPyo wanted to be next to InHei's Umma as well. **_"Mollah..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** JanDi cut off her husband. **_"One night won't hurt, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh Appa! Juseyoooooo!"_** InHei cupped her face and blinked her eyes sweetly at Appa.

 ** _\- "Aiiish! InHei knows Na can't resist when she does that."_**

InHei stood on the bed, climbing over her Mother and then knelt behind her Father, squeezing him with all her strength. **_"Appa saranghaeyo!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** JunPyo agreed and softly rested his gaze on his smiling wife. ** _"Umma saranghaeyo,"_** he leaned over JanDi, giving her a soft kiss.

InHei being silly had not let go of JunPyo and her head landed softly against JanDi's middle. Both parents laughed at their silly little girl and couldn't help but wonder how their new baby would be.

* * *

 ** _October 22, 2015_**

Ilana remained in the hospital three more days, her condition much more severe than JanDi's. Already having an aversion to medications in general, it was harder for her to take something to keep her from throwing up. Jihoo suggested acupuncture and although it made Ilana exceedingly nervous, she trusted Jihoo's judgment and he never left her side. Between the acupuncture and Jihoo's knack for distracting his wife from her nausea, she wouldn't be hospitalized again.

The evening after Ilana was released from the hospital, she felt 1,000% better than she had the Monday before. Not quite sleepy yet, the husband and wife lay snuggled together, watching a movie in their room. Ilana's mind wandered to her pregnancy experience so far and giggled.

 __ _ **\- "Wae?"**_ Jihoo asked. Her attention was obviously no longer on the movie and he turned it off.

 _-_ _ **"Ani! Sarang didn't have to turn the TV off?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Wae was Sarang laughing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, na was just thinking of something silly."_**

 __ _ **\- "Wae?"**_ He began to kiss her softly, when she didn't answer, hoping to loosen her tongue.

 _ **\- "Chincha! It's nothing!"**_

 **** ** _\- "No secrets between us."_**

 **** ** _\- "Aish! Stubborn ajussi,"_** she took hold of his hand ** _. "Na was just thinking, this baby is making me face my worst nightmares: hospitals, needles, medicine."_**

Jihoo grinned, **_"hokshina that's why they say parents sacrifice everything for their children."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh...,"_** Ilana wondered what exactly her parents had sacrificed for her. Ilana heard and felt her husband chuckle under her. It was her turn to be curious. ** _"Wae?"_**

Jihoo grinned a bit longer, before giving in to his wife's curiosity. ** _"Hokshina this is why the Halmoni, on our hundredth day, told you not to judge by the first pregnancy. What did she say? By the third or fourth you'd be a pro?"_**

Ilana opened her mouth and eyes wide in shock, she'd count it a miracle if she survived this pregnancy, but to do it all over again?

Jihoo grinned at her panicked face then took advantage of her parted lips, kissing and naughtily stealing a taste of her sweet tongue. _**"Deh, nae sarang,**_ _"_ he said when he ended the kiss. _**"We'll take our chances and let Yesu decide how many children we'll have.**_ _"_ She said nothing, but he felt her heart thumping nervously under him. **_"Gwenchana, Sarang, there's the two of us and Yesu. If we're together and he is with us, we can handle anything."_** He lifted her on top of him and brought her face down to his and teased her lips, then her tongue. He continued the kiss at times soft and light and other times deep and firm. When he heard her sigh at the back of her throat, he left her mouth to continue onto her neck and soon his hands roamed her body, loving her breasts that had plumped nicely in these last weeks and taking advantage of her new sensitive flesh. ** _"Saranghaeyo,"_** he said before snaking his hand under her nightgown.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter will pick up in California around Thanksgiving._**

 ** _If you're interested in reading about a Jesa, here's where I got my info:_** _._


	110. Giving Thanks

**_Seoul, South Korea_**

 ** _November 18, 2015_**

Two days past her due date, JaeKyung was going crazy with anticipation calling everyone who'd ever had a child and asking how to make her come out. It wasn't that she was in pain or discomfort. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that she couldn't focus, she'd still be working. Ten bodyguards followed her everywhere. She walked up and down the street all day long as per Abigail's suggestion. The night before, she'd had WooBin massage her hips and breasts and make love to her without restraint. That was Jaejoong's suggestion. She was even desperate enough to call him. Other than a wonderful night's sleep and knocking her mucous plug loose, there was still not a single contraction to indicate Hana was coming. **_"Yah!"_** JaeKyung shook her tummy. **_"Hana-yah, come out! Umma can't wait to see you!"_** When all else failed, she begged.

As much as WooBin wanted to be with his wife, he had too many things to do before the baby arrived. He did not want to be disturbed for a while after she was born, planning to spend time getting to know her and establish himself as Appa in her eyes. He might have to work a lot and travel and he might have to leave his lovely girls behind from time to time, but not until she knew who Appa was. GaEul and JanDi came to spend as much time as possible with their Unnie. They hired an assistant for GaEul at the museum, reducing her duties to only giving classes in the morning. Her afternoons were free, and she spent much time with her husband in the studio and with JaeKyung, shopping or walking the neighborhood. JanDi was ordered by both Harabeoji and their obstetrician to cut her hours at the clinic, due to frequent dizzy spells. So, she too spent time with JaeKyung and GaEul whenever possible.

Returning from a walk and JaeKyung moaned in frustration. **_"Hana-yah, juseyo! Your room is ready, imo GaEul and JanDi, can't wait to see you. Come out!"_** She rubbed her tummy and felt Hana move just a bit. **_"This girl is lazy bones; JaeWookie was always moving."_** JaeKyung smiled as she remembered him and Isabel with fondness.

 **** ** _\- "Kim JaeWook is a precious baby. I wouldn't mind another boy,"_** GaEul grinned. **_"JeongHee-yah, do you want a NamDongsaeng? You already have Oppa,"_** JeongHee shifted in Umma's tummy at the sound of her voice. The three Moms' laughed _._ _ **"I don't know if that's deh or ani,"**_ GaEul laughed at her baby _._ _ **"Unnie, they say there are foods that induce labor. Should we look them up?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Deh! I'll try anything! I have to see Uissa tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "There's nothing proven that those foods induce your labor,"_** said Dr. JanDi.

 **-** _ **"It's worth a try,**_ _"_ GaEul said _._ _ **"We need spicy food: spicy hot wings, General Tso's chicken, but spicy ramen would probably do the same thing. There's balsamic vinegar and Pineapple."**_

 **** ** _\- "I don't feel like Hot Wings, but I'm all for Chinese food. Kaja, before the kids get out of school, then we can take them for smoothies and I can have the cook make me a salad later. Hana, Umma is going to get you out one way or another."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mission: induce labor! First stop Toh Lim at Lotte Hotel Seoul,"_** GaEul said in a game show host voice.

 ** _\- "Their food is really good, I can't wait."_**

After General Tso's chicken, Pineapple Chicken, and Pineapple Fried Rice at Toh Lim, they picked up the kids at Shinwa pre-school and Grade school, then took them to Tortine Too in Itaewon for smoothies. That evening, JaeKyung dragged her husband to Yongsang-gu for Hot and Creamy and Lime Jalapeno chicken wings at Bull and Barrel

Completely stuffed, they walked, around some of the neighborhoods in Yongsang, going up and down flights of stairs and petting stray cats. They got back home around nine and she had a salad with a balsamic vinaigrette to finish the night. **_"Yeobo, she doesn't want to come out."_** JaeKyung let herself be wrapped in WooBin's arms as she stood in front of the mirror in just her bra and underwear, staring at her belly.

 ** _\- "Hana-yah! Why do you make Appa wait so long? Ah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh! Yeobo! I felt something."_**

WooBin rubbed her tummy and brought her face back to his, giving her an all-consuming kiss. He teased her neck and dipped his fingers lower and lower, dipping them just inside her bikini undies. The other hand teased her dark nipples and plump breasts made so by the pregnancy. **_"Should we see if we can coax her out?"_** He was already stepping back toward the bed, sitting her on his lap, he continued what he had started in front of the mirror.

* * *

 ** _November 19, 2015_**

 **-** ** _"Woobin-ah! Something's happening!"_** JaeKyung was definitely in discomfort, waking her up from her sleep. **_"Yeobo!"_** JaeKyung shook her husband roughly.

 ** _\- "Oh? Wae? Gwenchana?"_** WooBin was trying to wake up.

 ** _\- "I'm having contractions_** **!"** Aside from the painful punch of the contraction, she was overjoyed _. "_ _ **Get up! Let's go for a walk!"**_

 **** ** _\- "Now?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! I've got to keep moving while I can!"_** JaeKyung was already out of the bed and throwing on her yoga pants and matching shirt.

WooBin was in for a very long day. They walked for several kilometers before going back to the house. The contractions were starting to come at a faster pace, but JaeKyung didn't want to stop. When she was finally too tired to continue, they returned home. Their cook made her a pineapple smoothie for breakfast and then she dragged her husband with her into the shower, expecting more than just a shower

 ** _\- "Yeobo, are you sure about this?"_** He stepped into the shower with her. It wasn't that he didn't want to make love to his wife, nine months pregnant, she was still very sexy to him. He just worried about her.

 ** _\- "Yeobo, don't think too much about it and just do what you do best."_** She rode out a contraction, attacking his lips. WooBin washed her body and paid very close attention to her nipples; supposedly by stimulating them, it would bring on contractions. Not that she wanted the painful contractions, but anything to dilate faster.

It didn't take long at all for WooBin to slip into his role of supportive husband. With his wife facing the shower wall, he began to make love to her. He began slowly, teasing her, but soon it was her contractions teasing _him_. The less gentle he entered her, the less she thought of the contractions.

WooBin wasn't sure when they'd left the shower and gone back to the bedroom. JaeKyung had finally dozed off, exhausted. Uissa told her she could take Motrin if the contractions were too painful and that immediately made her body relax enough to get some sleep. WooBin spooned her against him and rubbed her tummy. He heard her moan slightly in her sleep, perhaps it wouldn't be long before Hana finally decided to come out.

A feeling of dampness, against his skin, woke WooBin up from a sound sleep. JaeKyung too began to wake, not sure why. She just felt odd. _"Yeobo?"_ WooBin finally was coherent enough to realize his wife was suddenly leaking water. _ **"Bin-ah? I have to go to the bathroom.**_ **"** WooBin was up and out of bed in a second and helping her up.

It was official, JaeKyung's water had broken. They quickly got dressed, they'd never dressed after their shower and lovemaking, and WooBin drove them in record time to Shinwa Medical Center. JaeKyung's contractions were starting to come in about five minutes apart. She had done well, she was already dilated enough to admit her.

JaeKyung concentrated on breathing as a contraction hit her. **_"Should we prep you for an epidural?"_** A nurse asked.

 _ **\- "Deh,"**_ WooBin answered. They had discussed it, he did not want her in any unnecessary pain.

JaeKyung groaned as she nodded her head in agreement. WooBin immediately began to massage her hips, to ease the pain of the contraction.

Once the epidural was in place, there was nothing to do, but wait. WooBin had already contacted everyone and JanDi with GaEul came as quickly as they could discharge their duties.

Hana did not make her appearance until 21:01. She'd be teased her entire life about having to be born at a time to coincide with her name. **_"Saeng-Il chuka hamnida, Song Hana,"_** JaeKyung kissed her baby girl. WooBin had a permanent smile on his face as he kissed his wife and daughter. **_"Chukahae Umma. Annyeong Hana,"_** the Mafia Prince of F4 was smitten at the site of his baby girl. The F4 present, slapped his back in congratulations, while the girls gave their friend a quick hug.

 ** _\- "Let me take a quick picture, I'll send it to Ilana and Abigail."_**

In New York, Abigail would be getting breakfast ready when she received the news and Ilana would wake up two hours later to see the beautiful Mother and daughter.

* * *

 ** _November 26, 2015_**

Mina's parents had arrived in Seoul to keep her company this first Thanksgiving away from home. Though she went to Stanford University, this was her first time not only away from home but out of state and out of the country as well. Her younger brother who was also at Stanford chose to stay with a friend close by. Having a completely empty house for the holiday, they made the decision to make the trip to South Korea and surprise their daughter.

On Thursday, Thanksgiving Day in the U.S., Mina escaped her new assistant to meet her parents. Her hubae was very sweet, but she stuck to Mina like glue and the one thing she didn't want, was to bring her into Jongno with her. With the arrival of her parents, it was the perfect excuse to go listen to the Police Choir. Also, since her parents were in town and she hadn't been to Jongno in weeks, the men wouldn't tease her about where she went every Thursday. She just told them her parents were picking her up for lunch.

 **** ** _"If I can drive in Mexico, I can drive anywhere,"_** Mina's father had told her when they first came to Seoul.

Mina was excited, she hadn't heard the choir in weeks. As the weather was getting cooler, she had been crocheting scarves for them. Thanksgiving was the perfect excuse to hand them out. They were all identical, but she put a little extra care into making YoungSaeng's. She embroidered a tiny brown otter on his, it would not be noticeable at first, but as long as she knew it was there, it didn't matter.

 _ **\- "Mina, we spent much longer than anticipated at the restaurant, shouldn't you get back to the office?**_ _"_ Her Father, asked. Mina treated them to Samgeytang, which is Jongno's specialty.

 ** _\- "Papi, it's okay. I have my cellphone, and no one has called yet. I can always work from home or stay late if need be."_**

 ** _\- "Where is this famous choir you keep telling me about, sweetheart?"_** Her Mother was used to hearing about the police choir every time she called and one officer in particular. Though Mina had not yet mentioned he was one of Ilana's friends. He didn't even notice her, but she'd fallen in love as soon as she'd seen and heard him sing. His brown eyes became darker, almost black, she loved the passion in his face when the song was something serious and then the way he flirted with the audience when the song was light and fun.

They were performing a pop song called ' _Let It Go'_ and the usually reserved Mina let herself go, clapping and dancing along with the rest of the crowd. While she was absorbed in the performance, her Mother studied her for a few minutes before turning to her husband. **_"Look at your daughter,"_** her eyes spoke.

Her Father looked to the choir members and back to his daughter. He knew that look, his little girl had a crush on one of those boys. He wondered if this crush was one-sided, most likely, since his daughter was very shy. If they hadn't introduced her to a few boys, she'd never have gone on a first date. This was worth investigating. He doubted that Ilana would know. Ilana's friends were also her daughter's friends, perhaps the young man was among her acquaintances.

The performance came to an end and the crowd cheered respectfully. Her Mother had the bag with all the crocheted scarves. **_"Mami, let me give them their gifts,"_** Mina said.

- ** _"Of course, dear, and you can introduce us to these handsome officers, maybe one of them will be our son-in-law?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mama!"_** Mina looked around nervously, hoping none of the men had heard her. Her parents laughed at the scandalized look on her face.

The choir had dispersed and was greeting the crowd **.** ** _"Number one fan!"_** One of the men called. It was the young man who had helped her pass out drinks. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo,"_** he bowed to her. ** _"Orenmanida (Long time no see)?"_**

 **-** ** _"Deh, I've been very busy at work and unable to get away."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, we thought you'd forgotten us,"_** YoungSaeng happened to be talking to a spectator just behind him. **_"Officer Heo-ssi, weren't we just wondering where our cute number one fan was?"_**

The men had been discussing it last week. **_"Ah, deh, annyeong hasseyo. Mannaseo bongapsumnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,"_** Mina suddenly was tongue-tied. She had an excellent education, headed a successful marketing department, could sell most things, but couldn't hold a normal conversation with the man she admired.

 ** _\- "Mina does not like attention,"_** her Mother cut in **.** ** _"You all have wonderful voices, what a beautiful gift from the Lord."_** Mina was trying to pinch her Mother to keep her quiet. **_"Our dtal...? Is that how you say 'daughter'?"_** Her Mother joyfully ignored her daughter's silent warnings. **_"She talks about the police choir all the time when she calls us and one of the soloists she admires as well."_**

Mina was surely going to die right there on the spot. _**"Haha (Mother in Japanese),"**_ Mina smiled through gritted teeth. _ **"I'm sure these gentlemen don't want to hear about our phone conversations."**_ Mina reverted to Japanese and caught YoungSaeng's attention, who had a very good understanding of the language.

 ** _\- "Agassi speaks Japanese,"_** he stated.

 **** ** _\- "Yes,_** **I'm** ** _Japanese,"_** Mina's Mom told him. **"** ** _My daughter is half and is also fluent. Are you familiar with the language?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Hai (Yes - Japanese), I'm okay...not perfect."_** It had been a while since he'd spoken the language, but he did his best to introduce himself.

 ** _\- "Very good!_**

 **** ** _\- "Choayo!"_** Mina said. Another strike in his favor, not to mention that she was sure her Mother was starting to warm up to him.

 **-** ** _"Young man, why is it you seem familiar to me?"_**

Mina panicked, ** _"Mama, it's the videos I've sent you of the performance!"_**

 **** ** _\- "No... I'm sure his singing voice sounds like..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mama, sorry, but I should get back to the office."_** Mina interrupted. **_"Let's give them our surprise?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Yes, but they are your surprise, not mine."_**

Mina was already passing out scarves. She thankfully had YoungSaeng's set right on top.

 ** _\- "Kansamnida!"_** The men began to thank Mina and her parents.

 ** _\- "Kansamnida, these are some of my favorite colors_** **."** The scarves were in black with red and white blocks at both ends. Mina had surreptitiously gathered information on YoungSaeng's likes and dislikes by inquiring of HyungJun what his Hyeong-duel were like.

 ** _\- "Waeyo?"_** One of the men asked.

 ** _\- "It's Thanksgiving Day in my country, but I'm here. I wanted to celebrate by hearing the choir sing. Umma and Appa surprised me and I'm not alone. Instead of turkey, we had samgyetang."_** Mina smiled, a little embarrassed.

 ** _\- "Kansamnida, that's really nice of agassi to think of us, I'll look forward to wearing it when the weather turns cold."_**

 ** _\- "Heo YoungSaeng-ssi, in California, this is cold,"_** Mina was losing some of her shyness.

 **-** ** _"Ah! California!"_** YoungSaeng laughed, not realizing his buddies had abandoned him. **_"Je have a chingu in California who's always cold,"_** YoungSaeng remembered Ilana in her light coat and gloves when she was here for the first time last spring, then he realized the ache didn't hurt as much anymore.

 ** _\- "Young man, have you been to the States?"_**

 **** ** _\- "A few times; I worked on a cruise ship. I was in California earlier this year..."_** YoungSaeng was interrupted by his buddies.

 ** _\- "Jwosongmnida, the Captain says it's time to go."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, jwosongmnida,"_** YoungSaeng bowed to Mina and her parents _._ _ **"Mianhaeyo, what was agassi's name again?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Je ireum eun Rodriguez Mina inmnida."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, until next time Mina-ssi. Eomonni, Abeoji, come visit us again. Sayonara!"_**

Mina stood smiling after him. That was the most he'd ever spoken to her.

 **** ** _\- "What a pleasant young man,_** **"** Mina's Mother said. ** _"But doesn't he remind you of the young officer who sang at Ilana's wedding?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Haha, are you saying they all look alike?"_** Mina tried to throw her Mother of the scent by insinuating her comment was stereotypical.

 _ **\- "**_ ** _No..hija_** **** ** _(_** ** _daughter_** ** _),"_** her Mom rolled her eyes at her and they began to walk back to the rental car.

When they dropped Mina off at the office, her parents both looked at each other and laughed. **_"_** ** _Algo se trae esa niña_** **** ** _(That little girl is up to something)."_** Her father said.

 ** _\- "Yes, she is,"_** her Mother agreed _._ _ **"Do you think that's one of Ilana's friends and she's too shy to tell him she met him at Ilana's wedding?"**_

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Te diré que no me fije muy bien, pero come que es mucha coincidencia, no_** **** ** _(_** ** _I have to say, I didn't really pay attention, but it would be a big coincidence, ¿wouldn't it)?_** ** _"_**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Ay que invitar a sus amigos a una comida y luego le preguntamos a ellos_** **** ** _(_** ** _We need to invite her friends to a meal and then we can ask them_** ** _)_** ** _,"_** Mrs. Rodriguez flipped back to Spanish.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Ay mujer, la vas a avergonzar_** **** ** _(_** ** _Oh woman, you're going to embarrass her_** ** _)._**

 **** ** _\- "If she didn't want help, she wouldn't have brought us here,"_** so said the matchmaking Mother.

- ** _"_** ** _Ay si_** **** ** _(_** ** _Oh, yes_** ** _)! Keep telling yourself that."_** Mr. Rodriquez chuckled as he drove.

On the bus back to their base, the police Choir men were still talking about their number one fan. Sure, they had other admirers, many of them much older, but she was the only one that brought them gifts. Not to mention that the scarves were handmade _._ _ **"Arraseo, who gets to ask Mina-ssi out first?"**_ One of the guys said.

 _ **\- "Kai Bai Bo!"**_ Said another.

YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. **_"What makes you think she'd even take you guys, she's a foreigner?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Foreigners like Korean guys and she's cute_** **."**

YoungSaeng knew what most Korean guys wanted with a foreign girl. He was sure she wasn't the 'easy' type. He suddenly felt a certain protectiveness; perhaps it had to do with meeting her parents. **"** ** _Just don't do anything stupid. She seems like a nice family girl."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ooooh! Look who's finally interested in girls?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! We were starting to worry."_**

 **** ** _\- "Tch, Mr. I can speak Japanese,"_** someone rolled their eyes _._ _ **"YoungSaeng-ssi was conversing with her and her parents for a long time. Japanese like to arrange their children's marriages as well."**_

 **** ** _\- "Mollah...I heard Mina-ssi speaking with her Umma. I speak Japanese well enough."_**

 **** ** _\- "I think he said, 'not perfect'._**

 **\- "** ** _Which makes him sound like he_** **is** ** _perfect."_**

 ** _\- "Yah!"_** YoungSaeng didn't know why he opened his mouth. Now he knew how Maknae felt when they all ganged up on him. As usual, when the rest of the guys acted up, he hid under his iPod for the rest of the ride.

 ** _Los Angeles, CA_**

Jihoo, Ilana, Kike, Nana, Harabeoji, Brendon, Suzy, JungMin, and Juan Carlos and family were gathered around the table, heads bowed and hands clasped, giving thanks to the Lord for all the blessings they'd had throughout the year. Jihoo (actually, Ilana) was able to convince Harabeoji to come back to California with them. Jihoo, Kike, and JungMin cooked, ordering Nana to sit. Brendon couldn't cook if you paid him, no one knew how he'd survived college life. Ilana was almost done with her first trimester. With the help of acupuncture, her nausea had subsided considerably. They had returned from Seoul the day after Uee and Ilwoo's 100th-day wedding celebration. The flight was much more difficult than anticipated. Even with the acupuncture, it didn't control her sense of smell. She spent the entire flight with her nose buried in Jihoo's handkerchief. Wanting to limit his wife's time on the plane, Jihoo booked a flight with a layover in Tokyo. Ilana was extremely excited to meet Shancai and her now husband, Hua Zei Lei. They had lunch and took a quick tour of the city. Very tired and slightly dehydrated, the evening of their return, Ilana felt nauseous and dizzy. She spent the rest of the evening in the ER getting an IV. After which Jihoo made it a point to have at least one bag around.

Ilana was all smiles for her brother, sitting next to her at the table. She had been completely ecstatic to see him again when he'd shown up unannounced the day before. They had returned from church that night to the surprise. Although, he too received a surprise.

Kike had come straight from the airport at about seven. He was hungry and couldn't wait to dive into Nana's cooking. A little disappointed his 'Manita' wasn't home, as they'd gone to Church, but at least he had good food to eat.

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Como están todos_** **** ** _(_** ** _How is everyone_** ** _), Nana?"_** He dug into the leftover Tteokguk, Nana had made. It wasn't quite what he was expecting to find, but couldn't deny it _was_ tasty, especially adding a bit of lean meat to it. Nana told him Ilana was craving it. He just smiled but didn't pair craving with pregnancy; he hadn't been told yet.

 ** _\- "Muy bien (_** ** _Very well_** ** _), mi niña y el Doctorcito están tan contentos_** **(** ** _my girl and the young Doctor are so happy_** **)** **!** **"**

 **\- "** ** _Me lo imagino_** **** ** _(_** ** _I can_** ** _imagine_** ** _)."_** Again, he knew nothing about the pregnancy, but they were still in the 'newlywed' phase. Why wouldn't they be happy?

Having eaten his fill of the deliciously comforting soup, he went to his room to shower. Nana told him Jihoo and Ilana usually were home by a quarter past nine on nights Ilana sang and they went straight to their room upon arrival. He felt a little bad at not going to hear his sister sing. Not that he wanted to go to church, he'd left his Christian roots a long time ago. He found it fascinating that his Sister had gone back, but it wasn't for him. He'd make sure to create opportunities to make music over the long weekend.

Now showered and changed, Kike saw he had about fifteen minutes before his sister and her husband arrived. He spritzed a bit of cologne and sat to wait for them at the top of the stairway, closest to their room.

It wasn't long before they walked in the door _._ _ **"Does Sarang want a snack before bed?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana Sarang, I feel icky going to bed on a full stomach."_**

He raised his eyebrow at her. She felt 'icky' if she went to bed on an empty stomach.

 **-** ** _'Yah! What's that look for?!"_** She knew he was teasing her over something.

 **-** ** _"Ani,"_** he circled her waist and gave her a slow and teasing kiss.

 ** _\- "¡¿Hóyeme?! Van a estar allí parados toda la noche (_** ** _¿Hey listen?!_** ** _Are you guys just going to stand there all night)_** ** _?"_**

Ilana turned to the sound of the voice and took off running. **_"Kike!"_** Jihoo was right behind her to make sure she didn't trip and fall on the stairs. Having launched herself into her brother's embrace, he lifted her up onto the landing. Ilana got a whiff of his very strong cologne and felt her stomach-turning. ** _"Kike, put me down!"_** She struggled against him.

 ** _\- "Hey...?"_** He saw the look on her face as he let go and she took off gagging as she ran into their room.

 ** _\- "We'll be back in a moment,"_** Jihoo said. **_"You might want to wash off your cologne before she sees you again."_**

 **** ** _\- "What?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Your dongsaeng is pregnant,"_** Jihoo said before he walked into the room after his wife.

Ilana didn't quite throw up but was lying on the bed, inhaling Jihoo's emergency handkerchief that she carried with her every day. By the time Kike knocked on the door wearing different clothes and hoping that was enough, Jihoo had her in his arms, soothing her back.

 ** _\- "I still can't believe my Manita is having a baby?"_** Kike couldn't stop gushing over her.

 **** ** _\- "I'm not the first woman to be pregnant!"_** Ilana said embarrassed at his fussing.

 ** _\- "Unnie, no offense_** **,** ** _hajiman I pray I don't get morning sickness as bad as you do,"_** Suzy said.

 **-** ** _"It's not nearly as bad as it was when we were in Seoul,"_** Jihoo squeezed her hand under the table.

 **-** ** _"Oppa, she didn't eat for over a week,"_** Suzy told Kike as if in disapproval.

 **-** ** _"Anae could never hold out that long without ea_** **ting,"** JungMin teased his wife.

 **-** ** _"Jagiya, should I stab you with a fork?"_** Suzy batted her eyelashes cutely, even though she threatened her husband.

 ** _\- "Ilana is used to not eating,"_** Brendon commented. **_"She did it all the time growing up."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't remind me,"_** Juan Carlos jumped in. **_"If it weren't for Nana chasing her around the house, coaxing her to eat, I don't know what would have become of her."_**

 **** ** _\- "Praise God, that's all in the past,"_** Jihoo looked at his wife with a serious expression.

\- **_"Yah!"_** She bristled at her husband's tone _._ _ **"It's not like I did it on purpose!"**_

Jihoo smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. He didn't mean to annoy her, but it _was_ a bit entertaining _._ _ **"Mokda, Sarang has hardly touched her plate."**_

 **** ** _\- "I'm getting full just looking at everything."_**

 **** ** _\- "_** ** _Esta delicioso, muchachos_** **** ** _(_** ** _Boys, it's delicious_** ** _),"_** Nana complemented the three chefs.

 ** _\- "Oppa? Uissa? Chincha? Nampyon helped or did he just give orders?"_** Suzy knew her husband well. He enjoyed cooking, but he also enjoyed giving orders. Jihoo and Kike laughed to themselves a bit.

 ** _\- "Wae?!"_** JungMin yelled at them, making them laugh even more.

 **-** ** _"Suzy-ah, JungMin helped very well. The potatoes are his creation."_** Jihoo was gracious to the bossy cook.

 **-** ** _"Don't worry, Suzy, we just ignored him when he tried to be bossy."_**

 **** ** _-_** ** _"Ya, ya_** ** _,"_** Nana stopped the teasing. **"** ** _Jung Min es muy lindo, digan lo que digan_** ** _(Whatever you say, JungMin is very sweet_** ** _). Nunca lo eh visto de mal humor sin provocación (_** ** _I've never seen him in a bad mood unless provoked_** ** _)._**

 **** ** _\- "Which is always,_** **" I** lana murmured under her breath.

 **-** ** _"Yah! See! Gracias Nana, sé que soy el favorito de usted (_** ** _Thank you, Nana, I know I'm your favorite_** ** _)._**

 **** ** _\- "Nope,"_** Brendon said. **_"Your antics are cute, but 'Minnie ' and 'el_** ** _Doctorcito'_** **** ** _don't hold a candle to her_** ** _'niña'_** ** _."_** The table laughed at the truth of that statement. She'd practically raised Ilana and loved her as if she'd been the one to give birth to her.

 ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, nado choah her_** ** _niña_** **** ** _best,"_** Jihoo smiled with adoration at his wife.

 ** _\- "...And I too love her_** ** _'doctorcito'_** **** ** _best,"_** Ilana answered back.

 ** _\- "Wow! We went through all the courses and are now on dessert? Jihoo and Ilana are a sticky sweet mess."_**

 **** **-** ** _"Ay Brendon!"_** Ilana laughed as did the rest.

 **-** _ **"Let the lovers be,**_ _"_ Harabeoji said **.** ** _"They'll have these sweet moments to look back on when life gets too busy with work and children."_**

JungMin snuck a kiss to his wife, just to annoy the confirmed bachelor. **_"What about Kike?"_** He asked. **_"When will you be lucky in love?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Well..."_** he said, surprising everyone. **_"Not in love, but I do want children..."_** He began to tell a stunned Ilana about going through the process of getting a surrogate to bear him a child.

Ilana didn't know what to think. ** _"I know you've thought this through and I don't doubt you'll be a great Father, but alone?"_**

Kike smiled at his stunned sister. **_"Only a few can be blessed in love, treasure what you have."_**

She knew that was the end of the discussion. Nana looked at him in disapproval, while Ilana was silent trying to wrap her mind around the entire conversation.

Jihoo took her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze _._ _ **"Kike, the green beans you made are very good."**_

 **** ** _\- "Yes, moshisuyo!"_** Ilana snapped out of her trance. She'd have to step up on her prayers for Kike later.

Kike, taking the change of topic asked, **_"JungMin, so what are you working on now?"_**

 ** _\- "JungMin Hyeong is going to be famous!"_** Piped in little Memo.

 **-** ** _"Not yet Memo, but I'm working on it. Other than being a Marketing director for ILC Group? I'm in the process of creating my own publishing company and becoming an independent songwriter. Kansamnida to Sajangim (President) for all her help."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida to JungMin-ssi, we wouldn't have the Asia project without you. Nae interest is purely selfish, Na want you to produce an album with nae Oppa-deul, using your stage name SS501."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wau! That would be daeback!"_** Suzy clapped her hands in excitement.

 **-** ** _"We can even publish an album with Uissa and you playing the violin and piano, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago_** **!"** Ilana shook her head at the crazy notion. Even Jihoo thought that was a farfetched idea.

 **-** ** _"Waeyo? Daughter of Isabel Contreras and the Su-Am cultural foundation heir...? You two were born for this."_**

 **** ** _\- "Pabo, we were born to serve Yesu and each other,"_** Ilana scoffed.

 **-** ** _"That's a great idea!"_** Kike clapped his hands enthusiastically. ** _"You already recorded the song for the foundation? Why not combine your talents? You say you want to serve God, then let the album proceeds go to the foundation?"_**

Ilana's spine tingled. Didn't she tell Abigaíl, she wanted to share her testimony through music **?** ** _"Ah! Micheosseu!"_** Ilana shook her head, warding off any strange ideas.

 **-** ** _"Unnie! Think about it!"_**

 **** ** _\- "I believe it's a great way to honor the memory of both your parents,"_** Juan Carlos simply stated.

Harabeoji liked the idea. **_"When you had nothing else, you had music and it was through music that Yesu joined you together."_**

Jihoo looked at his wife and she at him, the idea had some merit. **_"Mollahyo,"_** Jihoo said. **"** ** _We'll be in prayer about it and if it's God's will, an opportunity will come up. Currently, we're busy growing a baby."_** He placed his hand on Ilana's stomach as he did often. Letting their daughter know she was loved and anxiously awaited. Everyone teased the future parents at the sweetness of their love for each other.

At the end of the night, everyone gathered for music and dancing, even the kids. They grew up on Mariachi and the music of Mexico, but Nana's native flamenco was so much fun to stomp around to, at least for little Memo who was ten. Juan Jr. Was content to sit and watch, until the adults ganged up on him and made him sing. He sang his Mother's favorite song. _"_ _Sabor a Mi._ _"_

The couples all danced together, and Nana took little Memo and danced with him.

 ** _\- "Bravo, Juan Jr! Wau! Jagiya, I think you'll have to include Juan Jr. In your publishing company."_**

 **** ** _\- "Imo Suzy!"_** Juan Jr. Blushed at Suzy's compliments. The kids both used Korean titles when talking to JungMin and Suzy.

 ** _\- "He's a natural, don't you think JungMin?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, keep working on your voice and you could really get into the entertainment business."_**

 **** ** _\- "Juanito doesn't get the top grades to be in the entertainment industry, he'll be a Doctor like his father,"_** Juan Carlos was only half-joking. He really expected his oldest to follow in his footsteps. He could only hope.

 **-** ** _"Juan Jr. can be a singing Doctor!"_** Ilana laughed at her jo **ke** ** _. "That's what the Su-Am foundation is all about, healing through the arts."_** Ilana took Jihoo's hand. ** _"I know when I've been sick and Jihoo hums for me or played the violin or the_** ** _piano for me, it really helped ease the illness."_** Ilana was in danger of getting teary-eyed at the memories of all the times Jihoo cared for her these last two years.

Jihoo wrapped her in his arms before she started to cry. **_"Anae is tired, the tryptophan from the turkey is kicking in."_**

Ilana allowed the distraction _._ _ **"Mmm, turkey leftovers."**_

Gloria laughed **,** ** _"Jihoo dear, watch her; don't let her give in to all her cravings or she'll blow up like a balloon."_** Gloria caught her hubae giggling to herself. **_"At least this one likes to eat healthy; in about seven or eight months you'll be in Ilana's shoes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Don't worry, Noona,"_** JungMin said. **_"She won't gain too much weight on my watch."_**

Suzy elbowed her husband. " ** _Yah! Who's getting soft in the middle? Hmmm?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Both of them are too thin as it is and will have to gain extra weight to compensate,"_** Juan Carlos told them.

 **-** ** _"Juan Carlos, you try throwing up all day long and see if you can gain weight,"_** Ilana huffed at her cousin.

 ** _\- "Deh, Uissanim, I promise to take good care of myself when that day comes,"_** Suzy didn't have pregnancy hormones controlling her actions and was able to respond a little more graciously.

 ** _\- "_** ** _Querido_** **** ** _(_** ** _Dear_** ** _)_** **,"** Gloria rubbed his arm. **_"Don't harass the girls."_**

 **-** ** _"How am I harassing the girls?"_**

 **** ** _\- "You don't talk to pregnant women like that about their weight. It's either not enough or too much. Jihoo, you agree, don't you?"_**

Jihoo was not about to get in the middle of Gloria correcting her husband. **_"We'll see how she does next trimester. For now, Sarang needs to sleep."_**

 ** _\- "Unnie, too bad you can't go shopping with us."_** Suzy wanted to do the girl thing of shopping and coffee, but all-night shopping and Black Friday crowds is not what the Doctor ordered for a pregnant woman.

 **-** ** _"Gwenchana, Suzy has her nampyon to keep her company."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh! It will be a blast and then we can decorate the house and grounds for Christmas when we come back!"_** Suzy loved the American tradition of kicking off Christmas a month early.

 **-** _ **"Suzy, you need to come to Puerto Rico, where we have two weeks of solid Christmas celebrations,**_ _"_ Kike referred to their tradition of Christmas starting on Christmas day and not ending until Epiphany on January 6.

 **-** _ **"Kike just says that because his birthday is Christmas Eve,**_ _"_ Ilana teased.

 **-** ** _"There is some truth to that statement,"_** he said _._ _ **"The party would be better if my Manita hadn't ditched me these last few years."**_

 **** ** _\- "Oh...well...mianhae! God had other plans!"_** Ilana couldn't say she regretted having run away, then she wouldn't be where she was now. But then it always brought her back to the same question, would she have eventually met Jihoo anyway?

 ** _\- "Deh, Oppa! Had she been with you, we never would have met her,"_** Suzy said.

 **-** ** _"Arraseo,"_** Jihoo interrupted. **_"We can sit here and play what if all night, but anae needs to sleep."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh,_** **"** Ilana didn't realize she'd been yawning for the last five minutes.

It took another twenty minutes to say goodnight, give hugs and joke some more. It was past eleven by the time Jihoo was crawling into bed next to his wife. She wasn't asleep yet, but her eyes were focused elsewhere. Jihoo could read sadness in them. Without saying a word, he scoot himself up against her and wrapped her in his arms.

 _ **\- "Wae?"**_ A tear spilled over and down her face.

Ilana smiled half-heartedly and burrowed face further into her husband's chest. _"_ _ **Saranghae**_ _,"_ she mumbled.

 **** ** _\- "Nado saranghae, hajima Sarang hasn't told me why she's sad?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nae pabo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_** That got a chuckle out of her.

 ** _\- "Yah!"_** She pinched his side in retaliation.

 **** ** _\- "Wae?"_** He grabbed her hand and trapped it between them.

 ** _\- "Mianhae...Na... just started remembering when Umma, Appa and I used to decorate for Christmas."_** As usual, Jihoo remained silent and let her come to terms with the memory and be there for her when she was done and hurting _._ _ **"I'm happy Harabeoji was here to spend Thanksgiving with us, considering we had so much to be thankful for this year. But I'm sad he's leaving so soon."**_

 **-** ** _"Sarang knows he misses Seoul and the clinic. We are fortunate he came and remained as long as he did."_** Harabeoji had agreed to come, but only until after the Thanksgiving holiday. He thought it a good opportunity to give his assistant a short break. With early pregnancy's nausea and fatigue were an everyday occurrence and keeping her away from the clinic was a challenge. In this manner, he decided to close for a few weeks and give them both a rest.

 ** _\- "Deh...Sarang..."_** she paused again _._ _ **"Na...Haven't spent a single Christmas in this house since…mollah? If I did...I didn't celebrate. Before I got sick in New York, I was looking forward to celebrating Christmas. Last year..."**_ she took a deep breath. **"** ** _I still didn't celebrate, even though I was very happy for a few days, I had to go and ruin things."_** Her voice cracked with emotion. Jihoo tilted her face toward his and let his lips caress her forehead and kiss her eyes that were gleaming with unshed tears _._ _ **"Mianhae, I'm rambling. Ara, it was all in God's timing. Naega blessed beyond measure this year."**_

 **** ** _\- "Nado, Sarang,"_** this time he kissed her softly at first and getting bolder as he went along.

After a charged kissing session, they lay entwined sometime later. Ilana couldn't seem to quiet her mind. Jihoo knew this, his wife's mood had done a complete reversal since they'd gone to bed it was now close to midnight. **_"Sarang needs to sleep. What's keeping you awake? Ara, you're tired."_**

 **** ** _\- "Miahnae...just memories. Appa...used to let me put the angel on the tree. We'd climb the ladder together. He'd tell me that Angel would look after me always and when the time was right she'd send me an angel to be at my side, just like he'd been sent to Mama,"_** the tears flowed down her face as the repressed memories of Christmas's long ago came, flooding back. Sniffling a bit, she continued. ** _"Later, we'd have cookies that Mama, Nana, and I made and sing carols and Appa would play 'Greensleeves' on the violin."_**

Jihoo observed his wife, as he lay facing her, legs entwined with hers and his arm protectively draped over her waist. She had closed her eyes and smiled even though a trail of tears still dampened her cheeks. He moved his hand to smooth her unbound hair, reminding her that they have each other now and soon will be parents themselves. They'd be able to relive all those memories with their own children. Very soon after, they were both asleep, nestled together as always. Jihoo protecting her sleep from painful memories.

* * *

 ** _November 27, 2015_**

JungMin and Suzy had returned just after sunrise, car full of shopping bags and gift wrap, bellies full of breakfast, they fell into bed until past noon. Suzy was awakened by tantalizing scents drifting through the open window in their room. It was another eighty-degree day in the Los Angeles area. The aroma had to be coming from the main house and her stomach told her it was past lunchtime. Grabbing a quick shower, throwing on shorts and a tank top, prepared an ice-cold glass of carrot juice for her husband, removed his earplugs and eye mask, left a carrot on his chest and left to see if Nana would take pity on her and give her food. Suzy found the men carting boxes of decorations from below stairs. She ducked into the kitchen to avoid getting in the way of the guys.

Ilana was in the kitchen with Nana, baking cookies **.** ** _"Annyeong hasseyo!"_** She cheerfully greeted and stole a warm gooey, chocolate chip cookie.

 **-** ** _"Annyeong!"_** Ilana greeted _._ _ **"What time did you guys get home?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Seven or eight, I think?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Suzyta,"_** Nana called her. **_"Ya almorzaste_** ** _(Did you have lunch_** ** _)?"_**

 **** ** _\- "No,"_** she pouted cutely for Nana **.** ** _"I smelled the cookies in my sleep,"_** she giggled.

 **-** ** _"_** ** _Ahorita le cocino una tortita de huevo_** ** _(I'll make you an omelet, right now)."_** Nana always had vegetables and cooked meats chopped and ready to throw together for a quick meal.

 ** _\- "Gracias! Did Harabeoji go for a walk this morning?"_**

One of the things he really did enjoy about Ilana's hometown, was the hills above her property. He would take off early in the morning and find a nice spot to observe deer, rabbits, and squirrels. He did see a mountain lion from far away once, but he remained still and gave the animal the respect it required _._ _ **"Deh,"**_ Ilana replied. **_"He's taking a nap but wants to go with us to pick out a tree later."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oooh! JungMin and I will go too! What are the namja doing?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Carting all the decorations and seeing if anything needs to be replaced. Most of them, just haven't been used in twenty-six years."_**

Suzy realized her friend's voice change suddenly and decided to change the subject. ** _"Is Joy hiding in your room?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, she doesn't like all this activity going on in the house. You know she'd be in the kitchen, napping by now."_**

The guys were all busy, separating decorations by room or purpose. Anything for the outdoors was immediately hauled off and anything for Christmas trees was left in the main room. Kike busied himself checking old light strings to see if any needed fresh lightbulbs, of which they found tons of replacements ** _. "Ay!"_** Kike yelled and shook out his hand after a string of lights sparked before burning out completely.

Jihoo paused his rummaging and went over to Kike's side _. "_ _ **Did you burn yourself?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Not really, just shocked."_**

 **** ** _\- "Just the same, let me look at it."_** Jihoo took a quick look at the hand **.** ** _"I would put aloe or an ointment if you don't want it to get worse."_**

 **** ** _\- "I'll be fine. Who wants to throw all these old lights out and go buy new ones?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Me!"_** Brendon walked in, he'd been untangling lights outside.

 _-_ _ **"Anae, would not like it if you wasted the money."**_

 **** ** _\- "Dr. Jihoo is right,"_** Brendon sighed. _"_ _ **She'd kill us."**_

 **** ** _\- "She doesn't know what we have, she'll never know."_**

Jihoo was tempted but thought somehow, she would know. Somehow, she would remember and realize it wasn't the same as when she was a child _._ _ **"Ani, anae will somehow know. Na want this Christmas to be special. It's not only our first Christmas as husband and wife, but it's her first real Christmas since the accident."**_

 **** ** _\- "But you two won't even be here for Christmas?"_** Kike asked. **_"Your Gala is just a few days prior."_**

 ** _\- "Deh, I've been praying about it and thinking of a way to pull off arriving by Christmas Eve, without it being too much of a strain on her. Even if it's late, na would like to give her that."_**

 **** ** _\- "You'll think of something, you always do,"_** Brendon said.

By the evening, the Yoon/Contreras/Park household had returned from a tree farm with a giant tree for the main house and a smaller one for the cottage. The men decided there was no way they'd be able to decorate the entire outdoors on their own. Truthfully, it was a first for all of them. Except for JungMin who usually helped to decorate the ship. An announcement went up on the Church Junior High & High School Facebook page for any able-bodied male and female to come help decorate, food and beverage provided. Most of the group had gone to a movie and were delighted to come and help. Brendon picked them all up and the result was a houseful of people, a giant turkey pot pie in the oven, Christmas carols blaring, singing on key and off-key, laughter and mischief and ice-cold drinks to go with the warm weather.

Ilana was on the floor of the media room with Suzy, working on a project. They had holed themselves up in the office for about an hour. This was good, as JungMin, Jihoo, and Brendon were able to pour over Nana's old pictures of the house during Christmas. The rest of the girls and a few boys concentrated on threading garland through every stairway and archway with the help of ladders. All new hooks had to be put in place. Aside from a few small decorations, the house hadn't been fully decked out for the holidays since the death of Ilana's parents. Project done, Suzy and Ilana went through every room, exchanging the everyday towels with Christmas towels. They even made a Christmas collar for Joy, complete with a bell. The cat did not know what to make of it.

Nana surveyed the laughter and delight on her 'Niña's' face and praised the Lord that he gave her life to see this day. She immediately ran outside _._ __ ** _"¡Doctorcito, ven (_** ** _come_** ** _)!_** ** _"_** She called Jihoo.

Jihoo immediately dropped the net of lights over the bushes he and kike were poised over. _**"Deh, Nana?"**_ He smiled kindly at her taking her hands in his. He was taken by complete surprise when she wrapped her still strong arms around him. Harabeoji stood by holding a ladder and smiled at the scene. He was happy that his Grandson was so well-loved and cared for here.

 **-** _ **"Gracias, deberás eres un ángel (**_ _ **Thank yo**_ **u** ** _, yo_** **u really are an angel** **)** _ **"**_ Nana's eyes were getting moist.

 **-** ** _"Nana?"_** Jihoo asked in worry _._ _ **"Está bien (**_ _ **Are yo**_ **u alright** **)** ** _?"_**

 **-** ** _"Si joven_** ** _(yes, young one),_** **** ** _ven para enseñarte el milagro que me has traído_** **** ** _(_** ** _come, let me show you the miracle you brought me)_** ** _."_** She grabbed Jihoo's hand and pulled him inside the house.

 **-** _ **"Yah Nana?"**_ JungMin was not to be left bind _._ _ **"Mi abrazo (My hug)?"**_ Curiosity made him follow them back to the house, followed by Kike and Brendon.

They all came to a stop in the Middle of the main room. **_"Jihoo, mira_** ** _(_** ** _look_** ** _)._** ** _Mira mi niña_** ** _(look at my girl_** ** _). Mírale la carita de alegría_** **** ** _(_** ** _Look at her happy little face_** ** _)._** ** _¿Habías visto semejante escena tan hermosa (_** ** _Have you ever seen such a beautiful sight_** ** _)?_** ** _"_**

Jihoo didn't quite understand Nana's words but understood their meaning loud and clear. His wife along with Suzy adjusted the garland and wreaths from the second story railing. They danced and sang along to Burl Ives 'Holly Jolly Christmas'. Ilana's laughter was genuine and unrestrained; her face was bright and alive and lovely. For the first time, he could see a glimpse of the child that was, prior to her parent's death. Nana had already left Jihoo to admire his wife and returned to her task, as did the others, though JungMin snuck a picture to load on twitter later. JungMin was quite observant and knew the scene with his wife and Ilana was something special. The guys would love to see that.

Jihoo watched for another minute or two and then quickly went up to her two steps at a time. With a back hug he surprised her and when she turned, he briefly caught her lips with his. **"** ** _Yippeun,"_** he smiled at her.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang!_** **"** She laughed as she turned to give him a proper hug and bury her face in his chest. He smelled delicious, even with the smell of chimney smoke, dust and even a bit of perspiration on top of his naturally wonderful smell.

 **\- "** ** _Uissanim! We haven't even hung the mistletoe yet!"_** One of the kids teased.

Jihoo laughed and stopped his wife's sniffing to steal another kiss.

JungMin cleared his throat loudly, " ** _Yoon Jihoo, we're almost done and you're having a session with your anae?"_** He was the self-proclaimed director of the outdoor decorating.

 **\- "** ** _Yeobo!"_** Suzy snaked her own arms around him, kissing his cheek and tapping his lip playfully. **"** ** _Leave Uissa with Ilana and I'll go help you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Arraso...only because anae is cute._** **"** He pinched her cheek.

 **\- "** ** _Greomyo! Kaja,"_** she took his hand. **"** ** _It's getting late and no one has eaten dinner. Ilana's baby needs more than cookies, chips and salsa and kimbap."_**

Jihoo and Ilana watched them go, **"** ** _begopayo?"_** Jihoo asked. If she got too hungry, she would get nauseous and he wanted to avoid that when she was having such a good time.

 **\- "** ** _Jeogumyo, but we're almost done."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, what are you working on?"_**

 **** ** _\- "We're done Uissanim, Ilana-ssi. See?"_** One of the kids pointed to the ceiling.

 **\- "** ** _Wau!"_** They had hung light strings from end to end so the entire ceiling was lit up. The nine-foot tree was also lit up and just waiting for the ornaments. **"** ** _It's beautiful!_**

 ** _\- "This was fun, can we help decorate next year too?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Greomyo_** **!"**

Jihoo saw his wife's eyes were shining brightly with joy as she surveyed the room. He had to admit, it was nice. Just the action of decorating brought you into the proper heart of celebrating the birth of Christ. Just like they anxiously waited for their own baby. Still standing behind his wife, Jihoo Placed a hand on Ilana's stomach, and the other pulled her back against him kissing her tenderly on the cheek. He really did not mind these displays of affection. In fact, he craved them, skinship it was called. Yes, he needed to feel the warmth of her skin under his lips or his hand. Was it this way for everyone? He was sure it was that way for her, he thought of the way she buried her head in his bare chest every night.

Their admiration of the lights and each other was interrupted by JungMin running in the door **. "** ** _We're done outside!"_**

Ilana made a move to go downstairs and Jihoo stopped her. **"** ** _Anieyo, after dinner."_**

 **** ** _\- "It will only take a minute to see the lights?"_**

 **-** ** _"Deh, after_** **you** ** _eat."_** They had lost complete track of time and it was now past eight. He smiled at her pouting face. We'll have a grand lighting after everyone eats. He had snuck his hand under her hair and was now rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb.

 **\- "** ** _Deh...,"_** she reluctantly agreed.

 **\- "** ** _Gather everyone to eat!_** **"** Jihoo called down to JungMin.

 **\- "** ** _That's a good idea! Yah! Mokda!"_** JungMin had walked over to the front door and shouted.

It wasn't quite what Jihoo had in mind when he told him to gather everyone, but it worked. Not that everyone was starving as they'd been snacking all day, but who can say no to homemade pot pie. Soon people filed in and out of the kitchen, serving themselves the turkey pie, Cesar salad, and more cookies. Jihoo made Ilana sit in the dining room and brought her a plate. It smelled divine and tasted just as wonderful. Ilana didn't realize she was hungry until she took the first forkful and couldn't put it down. The crust was flaky and buttery and the pie filling savory with just the right thickness of gravy, not too thick and not too runny. She didn't know how Nana did it, but the vegetables weren't soggy, but still crisp.

Jihoo couldn't help thinking of JanDi while keeping an eye on his wife as she ate and didn't stop until the last bite was gone. If only she ate with that much abandon every day, he thought. He chuckled at her disappointed face when her fork hit the plate and there was nothing left but crumbs. He quickly scooped his remaining forkfuls onto her plate to her surprise.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang? Wae?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana! Sarang needs it more than I do. Na don't want you to go hungry."_**

Ilana bit her fork with a sheepish smile. She couldn't possibly take his food, could she? **"** ** _Anieyo, Sarang! I'm satisfied!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo, finish it, it's only two or three bites. This is better for you than cookies."_** He took a forkful and fed it to her. All protests were gone once she tasted the wonderful oniony, garlicky and savory bit of heaven.

 **\- "** ** _Omo! This is sooo good!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Dtal is happy?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh. She wants Appa to have the last bite."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, mokda,"_** he pushed the offered fork back to her.

 **\- "** ** _Ani, I just wanted a little more. Mokda..."_** she danced the fork in front of his face.

 **\- "** ** _Chincha?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** He captured the fork quickly in his mouth.

 **\- "** _ **Will you two stop being so cute!"**_ One of the teen girls mock scolded them.

Ilana blushed, Jihoo grinned after swallowing his food. **"** ** _Like this?"_** He brought his wife's face to his and softly kissed her cheek, making her blush and the kids howl and whistle. He didn't know why he couldn't resist kissing her, hugging her, or caressing her all the time in public or not. This behavior would normally never suit a respectable married couple back home, but here, he could get away with it.

 **\- "** ** _Uissa, Ilana-ssi, come on, let's turn on the lights outside."_**

 __ _ **\- "Deh!"**_ Ilana sat up excitedly.

 **\- "** _ **Mollah..."**_ Jihoo teased her.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang!"_** She tried poking his side, but he was too fast and caught her hands.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang needs to close her eyes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, nampyon,"_** Jihoo teased back. **"** ** _Sarang is supposed to obey."_**

Ilana narrowed her eyes at him. _**"Does Sarang love me as Christ loved the Church?"**_ _She reminded him of his part of the deal._

 **** ** _\- "Greomyo, now close your eyes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Wae?! I don't like surprises,"_** she closed her eyes as she complained.

 **\- "** ** _Sarang will like this one,"_** Jihoo told her what he always did when he wanted her to comply.

 **\- "** ** _I better..."_** They were already walking to the door.

Once Jihoo maneuvered his wife out to the edge of the yard, JungMin began to count. **"** _ **Hana! Dol! Set!"**_ He flipped the switch from his phone and the yard lit up in a glow of soft white lights. Ilana opened her eyes to see the lawn edged in small glowing lanterns. The fountain, currently dry because of the drought restrictions, was made to look as if it was flowing lights. Everywhere she turned there was light, even the bushes were covered in lights. Her eyes finally landed on the doorway and the lighted animated deer were to the right of the door, just where her Mother always placed them, with a poinsettia plant for them to graze on. From the windowsills hung a lighted garland, from the eaves of the house, icicles, and her Mother's wreath, which was sent to her from Spain, hung on the door. It took some time for Ilana to find everything, her heart was thumping in her chest with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Everything was so beautiful, and visions of her childhood Christmases flashed through her brain. She laughed as everyone danced under the snowmaking machine. _That_ she knew wasn't around when she was little. She didn't know how she could laugh and feel like sobbing at the same time, but that was what was happening.

Jihoo had been observing his wife with joy as she smiled and took everything in with wide eyes. He knew she was happy, yet he couldn't place the tears, they started to come down faster and before they turned into a full-on sob, he turned her to face him and gathered her in his arms just in time. She let out a strangled half laugh, half sob, her breathing was erratic, and her heart beating rapidly under his hand while smoothing it over her back and making shushing noises into her ear.

 **\- "** ** _G-ggom-a,"_** she tried to take a deep breath. **"** ** _Gomawo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchana, Sarang. Too many emotions all at once? Just concentrate on one at a time and don't forget to breathe. Sarang doesn't want to faint in front of everyone."_** He had already signaled to the others that she was fine.

 **\- "** ** _Yyyippppeun, how...how did you do it? I remember it being al-almost identical."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nana brought out old pictures and we were able to see how everything was placed."_**

 **** ** _\- "Sarang, I-I miss them,"_** she sniffed.

Jihoo felt her calming down, slowly. **"** ** _Deh, Sarang, it's natural."_**

 **** ** _\- "It's just, I want to share this with them. I want to tell them, look, look what Jihoo did for me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Sarang,"_** he held her tight as the tears fell again. **"** ** _Gwenchana, Sarang, I'm here,"_** he kissed Top of her head. **"** ** _Yesu brought us together so that we can share in these memories together. Na...can imagine Abeoji would want to tell me about becoming an Abeoji and Umma would be so happy. She would already be shopping for the material for our baby's first hanbok."_** Not that he really knew, he'd lost his parents at such a young age, be he just had a feeling that was how things would be.

Jihoo held her a little longer until the painful longing subsided and memories were just sweet.

The kids began to excuse themselves as parents began calling them home. Ilana was still enthralled with all the decorations and was hesitant to go inside. **"** ** _Sarang, you should rest. You've been on your feet all day. We'll trim the tree tomorrow."_**

 **** ** _\- "Anieyo!"_** She stood under the snow machine's flurries, grinning like a child. **"** ** _I want to decorate tonight. It's not that late."_**

Jihoo smiled at his childlike wife, playing in the fake snow in shorts and a three-quarter sleeved shirt. **"** ** _Sarang, it's after nine. How long will it take to decorate the tree?"_**

 **\- "** ** _Not long, there's seven of us. How long can it take?"_**

It took almost three hours with JungMin barking orders and everyone disobeying him just because. Ilana took time out to shed tears a few more times and Harabeoji stood well out of the way laughing now and then.

Jihoo returned his violin to its case after everyone was done. JungMin and Suzy had already crossed the yard to their home, Nana was still straightening the kitchen, even though Jihoo told her to leave it and go to bed, Kike and Brendon were tinkering on the upright piano, they had moved into the main room and Jihoo wondered where his wife had disappeared to. He checked the kitchen, the study, and the music room.

 **\- "** ** _Did you two see Ilana?"_** Jihoo asked of Kike and Brendon, finally.

 **-** ** _"I thought she went into the media room."_**

Ilana had found an old teddy bear, perfectly preserved in plastic and under it was a video of her Mother and her performing for a Christmas event. She hadn't watched much before sleep overcame her, had anyone been in the room, they'd had heard her laughing in her sleep. Visions of the evening flashed in her subconscious.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!"_** JungMin shouted. " ** _Who put this music ornament, right next to another one? You're supposed to alternate with the spheres."_**

 **** ** _\- "Park JungMin! I'll leave your ornament off the tree if you don't relax."_** Suzy and Ilana's surprise where little-bejeweled frames, each containing the picture of a different family member, including Suzy, Min, and Joy.

 **\- "** ** _Unnie, he can wear it on his tie,"_** Suzy teased her husband.

 **\- "** ** _Na would rather carry you with me all the time,_** **"** JungMin lifted his wife into his arms.

 **\- "** ** _Yah! Put me down!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Wait!"_** Kike dug in one of the boxes and climbed the ladder over JungMin and Suzy. **"** ** _You're under the mistletoe!"_** Everyone laughed, JungMin didn't need a silly tradition of kissing under this type of plant to tell him when to kiss his wife. But at the time, it was a good excuse to do so.

Ilana took a picture of them with her phone and sent it to the gang.

Ilana uncovered a reddish-pink ornament that read **_'Baby's First Christmas'_**. **"** ** _Sarang, look, let's save this for next Christmas."_**

 **\- "Anieyo,** ** _this_** **is** ** _her first Christmas._** **"** Jihoo stood behind his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist and hanging it in a spot on the tree, between their two pictures.

 **\- "** ** _Choah?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Ilana turned to face him and gave him a peck on the lips.

 **\- "** ** _Yah!"_** Again, JungMin being a dork, had to interrupt the moment. **"** ** _Mistletoe, remember?"_** JungMin brought the ladder to where they stood and held the plant over their heads. Ilana's face turned the same shade as the ornament and Jihoo brought his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly, lightly catching each of her lips with his. When he was done, she buried her face in his chest and made a high-pitched sound in the back of her throat. They were in front of family, there was no need to be shy giving her husband a kiss, but the kissing on command, like at their wedding, warmed her face and gave her a terrible case of the giggles. Jihoo couldn't help giving her another peck on the cheek for good measure.

When only the topper remained, Ilana gave the Angel to Jihoo, but he refused. **"** ** _Sarang is still the daughter of the house."_** While Kike and Brendon steadied the ladder, Ilana climbed with Jihoo behind her and topped the happy tree with its guardian angel. The tree sparkled in gold and red and the occasional green and blue, beneath them. " ** _Yesu must have sent you to watch over the baby Miss Angel. Thank you."_**

Ilana thought that was the highlight of the evening, but Jihoo disappeared into the music room for his violin. Returning, he gave his phone to Brendon with a command to record the proceeding event. He took his wife's hand and commanded her to sit. Everyone else found a seat as well. Jihoo began _'_ _What Child Is This/Greensleeves_ ' just like her Father used to. Ilana couldn't help the tears that fell and the smile so wide, she felt her face stretching. He played it through once. **"** ** _Sarang, next time sing for me,"_** **a** nd she did, along with Suzy, JungMin, and Kike, who had also hopped on the piano. The four made a perfect quartet and excitedly made plans to go out caroling soon.

Jihoo found his wife curled up with a teddy bear on the couch, asleep with a sweet smile on her face. It had been a long day and she wasn't sick once. Perhaps the nausea would soon be over. He leaned over and grazed her lips with his. Making a decision, he placed her on his back. She was so tired, nothing would wake her.

Kike and Brandon were still jamming on the piano up and saw them go up the stairs. **"** ** _Jihoo! Watch out for the mistletoe!"_** Kike laughed. Someone, it could've been the kids or JungMin who was like a kid, hung a cluster of mistletoe above their doorway.

 **\- "** ** _My kissing partner is asleep. She owes me one. Jaljayo!"_** He inclined his head to the two men and ducked into their room. As usual, Nana turned their bed down. He didn't know how she managed to flit through the house undetected. He dared even JunPyo's trained army of servants to take care of them like Nana did. Placing his wife down on the bed, he removed her shorts, placing a kiss on her tummy. " _Jalja dtal."_

When Jihoo finally shed his own clothes and came to bed, he wrapped her in his arms. **"** ** _Saranghae,_** **"** he kissed her lips briefly.

Ilana felt Jihoo's presence somewhere in her subconscious, not knowing if she was dreaming or awake, she mumbled to him. **"** ** _Gomawo"_** and that was the last he heard from her all night.

* * *

 ** _November 28, 2015_**

Mina's Mother had already planned a post-Thanksgiving feast and they were fortunate to have still found a turkey at Costco, the weekend of their arrival. It was a huge twenty-six-pound turkey. Mina thought she'd be eating turkey for a month until her Mother told her to invite her friends. It worked out very well because both HyungJun and KyuJong both had time off. KyuJong was spending the night at HyungJun's parent's house and Emily would be dropping him off at the train station around noon on Sunday to head back to Nonsan. Mina was excited at having the 'gang' over as Ilana always called them. She wished she could invite JanDi and GaEul, but that would be too many people all in one place. Her apartment was not tiny, thanks to her Father giving her half the rental price. And of course, ILC Group owned the complex, so she was able to get a discount. At least for the first year, she wanted to live in this trendy neighborhood. Perhaps next year, she'd move to another part of Seoul, but for now, she really enjoyed living here. It was perfectly centered to most everything in Seoul, with easy access to public transportation.

While Mrs. Rodriguez was in the kitchen, Mina and her Father stayed out of her way and decorated the house with candles and leaves pressed in frames, gathered from their morning walk. **"** ** _Hija, estas contenta aquí_** ** _(Are you happy here_** ** _)?"  
\- "Si Papi, el arquitecto TaeYoung y su esposa han sido muy amables conmigo e igual las amistades de Ilana también me han adoptado _****_(Yes, daddy, architect Tae Young and his wife have been very kind and Ilana's friends have also adopted me)._**

 **** ** _\- "Me alegra, oírlo_** **** ** _(_** ** _It makes me happy to hear)._** ** _"_**

Mrs. Rodriguez finally came out of the kitchen, **"** ** _everything should be ready by the time your friends arrive in the afternoon."_**

 **** ** _\- "Kansamnida!"_** Mina bowed to her mother, jokingly. Her Mother playfully swatted her daughter with the towel in her hand.

Mina couldn't wait for everyone to arrive.

HyungJun woke up excited for his day off and the prospect of good food. It was very nice of Mina to share her time with her parents with them. He thought it a shame, Ilana and Jihoo were not in town and Jung Min and Suzy and Sunbae. Once he started to think about everyone not being together, he wanted to cry. Then there was YoungSaeng, he rarely hung out with them anymore. Maybe he was off too and would like to come. It would be a great excuse for Mina and him to meet.

He began texting everyone. First on the list was YoungSaeng.

 **HyungJun:** _Hyeong! Are you free this evening?_

YoungSaeng was already working. He had an early shift, which was nice because then he was free to do whatever he wanted afterward, he just needed to be back by midnight. The problem was, he didn't have plans yet. Perhaps he would just go to a movie alone or work on his voice and dancing. The end of his military service was coming soon and then he'd be expected to completely focus on his music. He hadn't told anyone, not even his parents. It just didn't seem real, that an entertainment company heard him singing on the street and scouted him. He had a contract already, he presented it to a lawyer before signing and knew it was legitimate. As the end of his military service drew closer, most likely then he would begin to feel excitement.

Just finishing a parking ticket, YoungSaeng checked his phone that had buzzed a few seconds earlier. He read the Maknae's message. Should he tell him he was free? Maybe he would, it'd be fun to hang out. Perhaps KyuJong was also free this weekend and that's why he was asking. YoungSaeng responded.

 **YoungSaeng:** _Wae?_

HyungJun should have been working but was anxiously awaiting a response.

 **HyungJun:** _Daeback! You're free._

 **YoungSaeng:** _I asked why? I didn't say deh or ani._

HyungJun began to text Mina and ask if they could bring one more friend who was all alone on his time off.

Fifteen minutes later, YoungSaeng received another text.

 **HyungJun:** _For Hyeong it's like saying deh. If Hyeong weren't free, he would have told me straight away. Five P.M. at (address), a friend's parents are inviting all of us for a get-together. KyuJong Hyeong is off too._

HyungJun didn't mention the girls being there too. His Hyeong would complain about it being a couples evening.

YoungSaeng should have known it was a setup, but seeing that KyuJong would be there, he naturally assumed it was the house of his bunkmate and not a female and most definitely not a female he had some type of an acquaintance with.

The turkey was resting, and Mrs. Rodriguez was quickly sautéing green beans with walnuts and bacon. There was a pumpkin pie in the oven and K-pop playing softly in the background. Mina's father was setting the table with hand-decorated paper placemats he and his daughter had made. Candles flickered everywhere, and leaves hung in frames, scattered in bowls or trapped in glass. All that was left was for the guests to arrive.

Despite both Emily and YiHyun having cars, they took the train so that YoungSaeng would not feel like the third wheel. As predicted, he was moody at the girlfriends being there too. Individually, he had nothing against them, it was the fact that his dongsaeng-deul did nothing without them that made him feel awkward. He never thought about it before, but it was really nerve-wracking when all your friends had girlfriends.

They arrived at the apartment building, it was rather state of the art. Nothing was cheap on the Island, so the person living there had to be well off. **"** ** _Whose house are we going to?"_** YoungSaeng asked.

 **\- "** ** _A new chingu we've been getting to know...from the states,"_** HyungJun gave an evasive answer.

 **\- "** _ **KyuJong-ah, you know him too?"**_ He naturally still assumed it was a 'he'.

 **\- "** ** _Not as well as the others, but deh,"_** KyuJong remembered Mina had sat and talked with all of them for a while at the wedding. He didn't remember if YoungSaeng was even at the table during that time.

The apartment was on the eleventh floor of twenty, Mina was not interested in heights. Emily rang the doorbell and Mr. Rodriguez answered the door.

 **\- "** ** _Annyeong hasseyo Abeoji?"_** YiHyun greeted on everyone's behalf.

 _ **\- "I'm sorry, languages aren't my strong point. I'm Mina's Father, please come in and make yourselves at home. She just went into the kitchen to bring out the plates**_ _."_ They all kicked off their shoes at the door before going any further.

 **\- "** ** _I'll be out in a bit!"_** Mina shouted from the kitchen, in Korean.

- **"** _ **Take your time!"**_ Emily shouted. **"** ** _Mr. Rodriguez, we brought you this box of Asian pears."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nado...aish! Us too,"_** So YiHyun spoke more Korean on a daily basis than English **. "** ** _These are dried persimmons. My Mother made them, I hope you will enjoy."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah, thank you! You shouldn't have."_**

 **KyuJong stacked both boxes on top of each other and handed them to Mr. Rodriguez.** " _It's our pleasure, thank you for the invitation."_

Mr. Rodriguez received the boxes with both hands. **"** ** _No, it's our pleasure. My daughter is in this country alone and has been blessed by the architect's friendship and now yours."_** He looked to the kitchen and Mina had been detained. He leaned into the small group. **"** ** _Do you know if my daughter is seeing anyone? Or has a crush on a particular young man?"_**

YoungSaeng had hung back a little awkward. Not only was this not the house of one of Maknae's bunkmates, but the family from the other day. How did his friends know them? What was he supposed to say? This was all very awkward.

Emily and YiHyun looked at each other and both nodded their head 'no'. **"** _ **She hasn't told us anything."**_ They had tricked YoungSaeng into coming for precisely that reason, to match him up with Mina.

 **-** ** _"I think she likes an...wait a minute..."_** Mr. Rodriguez finally noticed the shy prince hanging in the back of the two couples with his face to the floor. **"** ** _We've_** **met?"**

Everyone turned to look at each other. **"** ** _I'm sorry,"_** Emily said. **"** ** _We should introduce ourselves."_** She began to place a hand on everyone's shoulder as she said their name **. "** ** _Kim KyuJong, Kim HyungJun, So YiHyun, Heo YoungSaeng, and I'm Emily Wells."_**

 **\- "It** ** _is_** **you!"** YoungSaeng was rendered mute and confused. **"** ** _Mina!_** ** _¡Hija (_** ** _Daughter_** ** _)!_** ** _¡Apúrate (_** ** _Hurry_** ** _)!_** ** _"_** Mr. Rodriguez was overjoyed at the unexpected guest.

 **\- "** ** _Hyeong, have you met the family before?"_** KyuJong asked.

 **\- "** ** _Ah, oh...d-deh,"_** YoungSaeng wanted to be swallowed by the ground. **"** ** _M-mianhaeyo, abeoji. I'm intruding, I'll take my leave."_**

 **** ** _\- "Nonsense! Mina will be excited to see her favorite singer."_**

Mina and her Mother were coming out of the kitchen at that moment. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo! Mok..."_** Mina froze at the sight of YoungSaeng.

 **\- "** ** _Hija_** ** _! Look who is a friend of your friends?"_**

The girls looked at their boyfriends wondering why Mina looked frightened and YoungSaeng looked completely embarrassed and ready to bolt out the door. KyuJong took the initiative. Seeing as Mina had frozen with the dish of green beans in her hands, he took it from her and placed it on the table. **"** ** _Annyeong hasseyo Mina-ssi, mannaseh bongapsumnida. Orenmanida. Since the wedding. How do you like it in Seoul?"_**

Mina's Mother had come back out of the kitchen with another plate. **"** _ **Eommoni, sit, I'll help you,"**_ YiHyun stepped up to help.

Mina woke up from her trance. **"** ** _Ah d-deh, KyuJong-ssi, nomu choahyo."_**

 **** ** _\- "Do you remember nae Hyeong, YoungSaeng?"_** KyuJong grabbed YoungSaeng's arm. **"** ** _Hyeong, remember Mina? Her family is very close to Ilana's."_**

Everything came coming back to him.

 **\- "** ** _You have a lovely voice."_**

 ** _\- "Mina-ssi, I'll walk you out."_**

 **** ** _\- "M-mianhaeyo, na didn't recognize you."_**

 **** ** _\- "You two have met?"_** There was a gleam in HyungJun's eyes **.** ** _"Hyeong?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mina, why didn't you tell us you ran into our YoungSaeng?_** **"** YiHyun tried to contain her excitement.

 **\- "** ** _Ah, deh...I-I didn't remember...at first."_** She mumbled that last piece of information.

Mina's parents decided to save the awkward situation.

 **\- "** ** _Well, now that everyone knows each other, let's say grace so that we can eat."_** Mina's Mother called dinner to order. **"** ** _YoungSaeng-ssi, please forgive our daughter, she can be very shy at times."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mama!"_** Mina was even more embarrassed.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchanayo Mina-ssi, Korean parents like to embarrass their kids too. Besides Hyeong is shy too, if he'd recognized you, he would've done the same and pretended not to know you."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah!"_** YoungSaeng yelled at his younger friend.

 **\- "** ** _Maja,"_** HyungJun said.

 **\- "** ** _Who asked you!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Namja!"_** Emily had to stop them. She knew from experience they'd go on all night and YoungSaeng and Mina would be even more embarrassed. **"** ** _Let's say grace so we can enjoy this delicious dinner."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ah deh."_**

Somehow, Mina and YoungSaeng ended up next to each other at the table. She had been sitting next to Emily when she got up to grab another serving spoon from the kitchen. When she got back, her mother had taken her place and she was forced to take her spot on the other side of the table.

YoungSaeng also wondered what happened, he didn't pay attention as HyungJun was being his usual self and talking nonstop. When Mina's Father asked them all to hold hands to say a prayer of thanksgiving, it wasn't Mrs. Rodriguez that was next to him, but her daughter.

- **"** ** _Papi, I'm sure they'd be uncomfortable holding hands."_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh really?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollan anjii (Of course not)! We're all close friends, Maknae used to sit on my lap on the ship."_** KyuJong didn't want to offend their hosts and he was sure Mrs. Rodriguez changed seats on purpose.

 **\- "** _ **If you're comfortable, it will just be a minute, In the name of the Father, the Son, and Holy Ghost..."**_ Mr. Rodriguez began.

 **\- "** ** _Greomyo!"_** HyungJun said while grabbing for YoungSaeng's hand.

YoungSaeng scowled at him, but there wasn't much he could do, he turned to Mina resigned to take her hand. The poor girl looked more embarrassed then he did. He gave an embarrassed grin and took her hand.

Once everyone was in proper position, Mr. Rodriguez continued. **"** ** _Heavenly Father, we give you praises every day, but once a year we set aside a day to truly remember and thank you for all the blessings you've given us. Thank you for your provision, Lord, for my work as an Attorney. Also, you've blessed our family friend this year with the addition of ILC Group-Seoul. Through ILC, you've given us new friends with which to break bread with. I thank you for each one at this table, may you bless their work, their families, keep them in good health, and safe while these young men serve their country. We welcome them into our family, let this meal be a blessing to these young ones as they have blessed our Mina with their friendship. Amen."_**

 __ _ **\- "Amen!"**_ The others replied.

Mina squeezed YoungSaeng's hand, the same as she did her Father. It was a habit, a sort of confirmation that they were all in agreement of the words that had been said. Realizing she had done that, she quickly released his hand. **_"If you pass me your plate, I'll serve!"_** Anything to avoid YoungSaeng. She couldn't believe she had squeezed his hand. He had to be thinking horrible things about her by now. Taking a serving spoon, she spooned stuffing on to her Father's plate and ended up dropping the spoon as she served YoungSaeng. Thankfully, nothing spilled, but the clattering of the spoon hitting the plate, sent shivers up her spine. **"** ** _Omo! Jwosongmnida! Jwosongmnida!"_**

 **** ** _\- "Gwenchanayo, nothing spilled,_** **"** YoungSaeng reassured her kindly. She had picked up the spoon again and saw her hands were shaking. **"** ** _Chinchayo! Gwenchanayo!"_** He couldn't help chuckle, she obviously didn't believe that he wasn't offended.

 **\- "** ** _YoungSaeng-ssi, forgive my daughter. She's not usually prone to clumsiness."_** YoungSaeng had to disagree with her Mother and thought Mina was very prone to clumsiness.

 **\- "** ** _Why don't you just serve yourselves or pass the serving plates around. That might be safer."_** Her Father took her hand affectionately. He'd never seen her less than completely confident. It must be the young officer. When it comes to the opposite sex she loses all her grace.

Once everyone had food on their plate and no further incidents happened, the atmosphere relaxed and the chatting and joking began. **"** ** _Boys, how long have you been in service?"_** Mr. Rodriguez asked.

 **-** ** _"A year and a half or less, Abeoji,"_** YoungSaeng answered as the oldest of the group.

 **\- "** ** _Ah, well it won't be much longer then. Do you have plans for after?"_**

This time KyuJong answered, **"** ** _Emily and I hope to be married soon after and I'll or actually we'll be overseeing the clinics under the Su-Am Cultural foundation."_**

 **** ** _\- "Papi, that's Ilana's husband's foundation,"_** Mina explained. Her father nodded in understanding.

 **\- "** ** _So YiHyun and I have already set up a photo studio, that she runs,"_** HyungJun said. **"** ** _We too hope to be married soon after and run the business together. Though she's doing daeback on her own, she might not need me."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mollan anjii!"_** YiHyun exclaimed in a panic. **"** ** _I can't wait to work side by side. We're a team, remember?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Aigoo! Nae yeoja chingu is so cute."_**

 **** ** _\- "Ani, Junnie is so cute,"_** they were soon pinching each other's cheeks and making googly eyes and kissy faces at each other.

Mina couldn't help sigh at this display; may the Lord forgive her coveting a relationship.

YoungSaeng let out his breath a little noisily at the pair next to him and heard a soft sigh coming from the person next to him. He stole a peek at her slightly annoyed expression. It made him smile a bit. If he were looking in a mirror, he'd probably be wearing the same expression.

 **\- "** _ **HyungJun Oppa!"**_ Mina needed to stop them before the desire to wipe off those silly faces overcame her, and she actually stood up from her seat and wiped them with a towel. **"** ** _Remember! Single people in the room!"_**

HyungJun stuck his tongue out at Mina and kissed YiHyun on the cheek before sitting properly once again.

YoungSaeng had remained quiet, but he was so relieved the scene was over. He opened his mouth to speak before he knew it. **"** ** _Kansamnida, Mina-ssi, they're really annoying at times."_**

Mina jumped a bit in her chair at the sound of his voice **,** ** _"ah...anieyo!"_**

Her red face made him chuckle. He didn't know why he was starting to get the impression he startled her or made her nervous.

 **\- "** ** _You two will have your turn one day, just be patient in the season has you in,"_** Mr. Rodriguez chided the two singles.

 **\- "** ** _Si, Papi."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, Abeoji."_** Both lowered their heads chastised but were secretly grinning.

 **\- "** ** _Officer Heo? I almost forgot about you. What grand plans do you have after your military duties are done?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh? Deh,"_** YoungSaeng had been too busy laughing silently with Mina that he hadn't heard Mr. Rodriguez at first. All eyes were looking at him. What should he say? **"** ** _Deh…I do have something in the mind."_** Should he tell them everything? He hadn't known how to break the news to them. His friends all had their lives all figured out, he was the only one that had run away like an idiot. Though if he could scarcely believe it himself, what will his friends think?

 **-** ** _"Officer Heo, if you're uncomfortable sharing, you're under no obligation. I just wanted to get to know everyone here."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh, it's just…na haven't told anyone yet."_**

 **** ** _\- "Hyeong! Your suspense is killing me!"_** HyungJun was on the edge of his seat, waiting to hear the mystery.

 **\- "** ** _Hyeong, tell us, juseyo?"_** KyuJong asked. **"** ** _You know if it's important to one, then it's important to all of us. It must be something very exciting, you're unsure of how to start._** **"** KyuJong knew his friends well.

YoungSaeng couldn't back out now, it was say something now or be a jerk. **"** ** _Na…want…have decided…to pursue music."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mwo?!"_** HyungJun jumped from his seat.

 **\- "** ** _Junnie, sit down!"_** YiHyun whispered loudly.

 **\- "** ** _Hyeong knows how excitable Maknae is. Jeongmal?_** **"** KyuJong was shocked but happy for his friend. **"** ** _Wau! Chukahae!"_**

YoungSaeng sat, not making eye contact with anyone, not sure how we felt after letting the cat out of the bag.

 **\- "** ** _Saengie-ah! Why didn't you tell us?"_** HyungJun pouted slightly. **"** ** _JungMin will be a famous songwriter and now Saengie will follow Sunbae…?" Omo, omo, omo! This is daeback!"_** He stood again, and again his girlfriend placed a restraining hand on his arm.

 **\- "** ** _This is wonderful news,"_** Mina was just as excited and forgot herself almost placing a hand on his shoulder as if he were one the guys back home. She woke up in time to pull her hand back. **"** ** _I…meant it when I said you have a lovely voice."_** Her cheeks were bright red and she was looking at her fork, not at him.

- **"** ** _Kansamnida,"_** he too was a little embarrassed. He had seen her draw her hand back quickly. **"** ** _At least I know one person will buy my album if ever I release one."_**

 **** ** _\- "Yah, Hyeong! We don't need to buy one, you'll give us all autograph copies and VIP tickets to your concert, right?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Junnie, how will he make money if he gives everything away?!"_** YiHyun was the practical one in the relationship. **"** ** _Gwenchanayo YoungSaeng-ah, I'll buy a lot and make sure my customers buy one too. Omo! I just thought of something?"_** Now YiHyun had stood. ** _"ILC group can market you and Hyung and Hyun studios can do all your photoshoots."_**

 __ _ **\- "Unnie! That's perfect!"**_ Mina looked up excitedly.

 **\- "** ** _Emily and I will be your personal physicians and Mr. Rodriguez can be your attorney,"_** KyuJong added.

 **\- "** ** _Saengie dear, just call me and I will find a way to send you food. I wouldn't want you to be one of those starving idols. These agencies only care about you singing and making money for them, but they starve their idols."_**

 __ _ **\- "So does the army,"**_ HyungJun laughed. **"** ** _Hyeong's chubby cheeks are gone."_**

Mina tried to picture him other than lean and trim and couldn't. Actually, she thought he could stand to gain a little bit of weight. Mina didn't realize she'd stopped eating and was now staring at his face, trying to picture the chubby cheeks. **"** ** _Maknae! Mina-ssi is staring."_**

His voice had been unintentionally gruff, and Mina dropped her fork nervously. **"** ** _M-m-mianhaeyo."_**

So, he did frighten her, YoungSaeng thought. Ignoring Maknae's scolding beside him, he thought he'd have to ask her 'why?' later **. "** ** _Mianhae,"_** he said only loud enough for her to hear.

- **"** ** _A-anieyo,"_** she answered him back. **"** ** _Hajiman when YoungSaeng-ssi becomes an Idol everyone will be staring at him."_**

YoungSaeng smiled, she had a point.

 **\- "** ** _There seems to be a fantastic story behind this. I'm sure we'd all like to hear about it?"_** Mr. Rodriguez asked.

 **\- "** ** _Hai (Japanese for yes)!"_** Mrs. Rodriguez added to the clamoring for the story.

YoungSaeng had told them about singing on the phone and receiving a visit from an agent not long after. KyuJong didn't mention he knew the reason _why_ he had to sing on the phone. Suzy would be completely surprised when she learned that her desperate request to make YoungSaeng sing for Ilana, resulted in him being discovered.

When most of the food had been devoured and Jal moke got sum nida's (I ate this well), said, the girls tried to help Mrs. Rodriguez clean up and she shooed them away, stating it wouldn't take long. In actuality, the serving dishes and plates fit easily into the dishwasher and the only thing to wash was the roasting pan. **"** ** _I'll cut up some of the pears,_** **"** Mina said. She brought a cutting board and knife to the center table. **"** ** _Do you guys want to play a game?"_** She asked while she cut a pear and handed out toothpicks.

 **\- "** ** _Guerae!"_**

 **** ** _\- "For money?"_** Maknae asked with an evil glint in his eye.

 **\- "** ** _As a matter of fact..., does everyone have W6,000? If not, I can lend it to you or can make change."_**

Mina's parents came out of the kitchen with dessert and coffee. **"** ** _There's pumpkin pie and coffee for when you kids are ready."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mami? Papi? Will you play with us?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Anieyo, we'll just watch you, kids,"**_ her Father responded. Truly, they wanted to observe their daughter's interaction with YoungSaeng. Her mother was already envisioning a Mexican, Japanese, and Korean grandbaby.

 **\- "** ** _Jeongmalyo! Eommoni, Abeoji, play with us!"_** HyungJun put on his pouty face.

- **"** ** _No thank you, we'll sit here and cheer you on,_** **"** her mother smiled at them.

 **\- "** ** _Arraseo! The game is left-right-center. You will roll all three dice. If you roll an 'L' pass one won to the left, an 'R' pass to the right, a 'C' to the center. The last one with money gets the center pile. I've doubled the pot, so the game would last a little longer; otherwise, we'd be done in fifteen minutes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Let's do this!"_** HyungJun was always a greedy little thing and couldn't wait to get his hand on a pile of cash. Even if it was only W36,000, but that was a movie and a snack for him and YiHyun.

Emily was sitting to the left of Mina, with KyuJong across from her and YoungSaeng between them. Mina rolled first. **"** ** _I've got an 'R', a 'C' and a dot. That means I pass one won to YiHyun, on my right, one to the pot and keep one. algetseubnida?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!_**

 **** ** _\- "Oh! Pass to the right, I'm going to get tea and pie,"_** Emily said. She caught KyuJong's eye and he blinked in understanding.

 **\- "** ** _We'll wait,"_** **Y** ihyun said, taking the dice.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, I'll be back in a second."_**

Everyone quickly got into the spirit of the game. HyungJun lost W3 to KyuJong on his left. ** _"I demand a replay!"_** He pouted.

KyuJong stuck his tongue out at his friend and rolled. **"** ** _See what a nice guy I am, Maknae? Here's W1 for you, don't spend it all in one place."_** More glares from Maknae followed. Emily tapped YoungSaeng's shoulder, asking to sit next to KyuJong so she could share the pie with him.

YoungSaeng rolled his eyes at her and she shrugged helplessly, making him grin, despite the lovey-dovey couple. Not wanting to knock over the tea, Emily had placed it right next to him, he had to scoot closer to Mina. Neither realized they had been set up yet again. YiHyun wasn't moving from where she sat, and Mina was trapped in very close proximity to YoungSaeng. When it was YoungSaeng's turn, he had to place W2 in the pot and W1 to Mina on his right. His hand invaded her space to hand her the won, she reached nervously to take it from him; their hands brushed, and an electric jolt passed through them. **"** ** _Oh!"_** Mina dropped the won on the table in shock. **"** ** _You shocked me!"_** All formalities flew out the window.

 **\- "** _ **Omo!"**_ YoungSaeng was also startled, eyes wide. **"** ** _Mianhaeyo! I felt that too. Gwenchanayo?"_**

 **** ** _\- "D-deh,"_** she felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

 **-** ** _"I didn't know our Hyeong had an electrifying personality?"_** KyuJong reached over and ruffled YoungSaeng's hair, fully taking advantage that he wouldn't lose his cool in front of Mina.

 **\- "** ** _Knock it off!"_**

Mina couldn't help but giggle at his disheveled hair. She saw him glaring at her and she widened her eyes in fear and covered her betraying grin. Without quite knowing what he was doing and why, he reached over to Mina with a menacing expression. The way she closed her eyes and cringed, expecting who knows what made him laugh. He proceeded with his intent to ruffle her hair, just because. She gasped at the feel of his hands on the top of her head. **"** ** _Mianhae..."_** She opened her eyes to the sound of his voice and stared at him perplexed. **"** ** _For messing your hair...I couldn't help it."_**

Mina couldn't get angry at his cute otter's smile. **"** ** _Gwenchana,_** **"** she looked away from him as she smoothed her hair back into place.

 **\- "** ** _Hyeong! Stop distracting her, it's her turn!"_** HyungJun complained.

The game passed quickly between laughter, threats and downright unsportsmanlike conduct between Maknae and his Hyeong-deul. Karma or just the luck of the draw, left HyungJun out of the game. The last three standing were Emily, YoungSaeng, and Mina. When Emily gave her last Won to the center, it became a battle of wills between YoungSaeng and Mina. The others joked that they tried changing the outcome of the dice just by sheer will.

 **\- "** ** _Damn!"_** Mina's mouth opened without thought when she had to give her last won to YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng looked surprised at what had just come out of her mouth. Mina quickly covered her mouth, even though the others laughed. **"** ** _Agassi..."_** he asked **. "** ** _What just came out of your mouth?"_**

Mina quickly nodded her head, indicating nothing wrong was said. **"** ** _Darn?"_** She squeaked.

- **"** ** _That's better..."_** he teased her more, making her turn bright red.

Her parents observed the comical display as well. **"** ** _Forgive our daughter, YoungSaeng-ssi, she always snuck into my poker nights when she was young."_**

 **** ** _\- "Papi!"_** She didn't know why her parents were deliberately trying to embarrass her, she did that well enough on her own.

 **\- "** _ **No, I think it was all the other boys who took her on as their mascot,"**_ her Mother said **. "** ** _She was the only girl in our circle of friends. They treated her like a princess yet taught her every swear word they knew. I had to almost wash her mouth out with soap once."_**

 **** ** _\- "Haha!"_** When Mina was upset at her Mother, she used Japanese.

YoungSaeng couldn't help laughing at her parents. They were cute, reminding him of his own.

 **\- "** ** _Ah deh,"_** KyuJong said. **"** ** _Next to our Sunbae, when we scared him by putting insects in his cabin, YoungSaeng often cursed, especially at Maknae."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mworago?"_** YoungSaeng was mortified at his dongsaeng.

 **\- "** ** _Deh!"_** Maknae joined the abuse. **"** ** _It's the shy ones you have to watch out for."_**

 **** ** _\- "Mina is always so sweet and Oppa is so quiet,"_** Emily said. **"** ** _Who knew they had this mean streak?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Emily-ssi!/Emily! The two shouted out._**

 **** ** _\- "YoungSaeng dear, Mina...calm down,"_** her Mother half scolded. **"** ** _Your friends are teasing you."_**

 **** ** _\- "You two should see the looks on your face. No wonder you're an easy target."_**

Mina dared to peak at YoungSaeng and YoungSaeng at her. They both wore an irritated/shocked/offended look on their face, making them look down in embarrassment.

 **\- "** ** _Hija, it's a bit warmer this night. Give them a tour of the property,"_** Mr. Rodriguez suggested. This would force YoungSaeng and Mina to pair off as they were the only singles.

 **\- "** ** _Papi, by one degree. I don't think they want to see the property."_**

KyuJong had caught a glimpse of Mr. Rodriguez's pointed stare. **"** ** _Mina-ssi, I'd like to see the property, perhaps when we get married and are established, Emily and I can live here, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Guerae,_** **"** she smiled at her fiancé.

 **\- "** ** _Ahh, I wanted to play another game..."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maknae! Stop whining, Mina wants to show us the property! Besides YiHyun might want to live here too."_** KyuJong scolded their youngest friend and gave So YiHyun a pointed look.

- **"** ** _Ah! Deh, Junnie, KyuJongie has a point. The studio is doing well and with the two of us, I'm sure we can afford it."_**

Still, the Maknae didn't get it, **"** ** _haji..."_**

 **** ** _\- "YoungSaeng-ah,"_** YiHyun interrupted HyungJu **n. "** ** _When you're famous, you'll need a place worthy of an idol."_**

 **** ** _\- "Well...Mina-ssi, it will be too cold for you?"_** YoungSaeng didn't really want to go as it would be awkward.

 **\- "** ** _Our daughter is used to going skiing every winter, she can handle a fifteen-minute walk in the cold,_** **"** Mrs. Rodriguez jumped in. **"** ** _I'll have hot tea and coffee waiting for you and more pumpkin pie."_**

Mina couldn't say no, without sounding rude. The others were not opposed to the idea and even HyungJun was starting to warm to the idea.

 **\- "** ** _Umma is right,"_** Mina smiled, trying not to sound forced **. "** ** _It's a very nice community, I've been blessed with good neighbors and enjoy going for walks often."_** To YoungSaeng she said, **"** ** _YoungSaeng-ssi, na have very warm gloves and scarf, I bought in Europe. Greon, YoungSaeng-ssi can see the cold doesn't frighten me."_**

YoungSaeng hid a smile, she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. " ** _Arraseo, kaja."_**

Mina gave them the grand tour of the swimming pool, gym and putting room, before heading outside. The grounds of the park were tranquil, a few people came and went. Being the weekend, people stayed out later into the early morning hours. Even when she was alone at Stanford without her parent's supervision or the other ILC group kids, she didn't partake of the parties, always studying or modeling. Her parents let her play a bit, but knew she was expected to come home and take her place at ILC as will her brother. They, along with Ilana were the new generation and the elders had everything riding on them.

As expected, while they walked the grounds, the couples linked hands and Mina and YoungSaeng had to awkwardly walk side by side. There was a small creek on the property that emitted a cold wet fog. Feeling the cold seeping through her coat, Mina was ready to go back inside the apartment. **"** ** _This is pretty much the best part of the grounds. My balcony has a very nice view of the creek, why don't we head back?"_**

Maknae, finally having gotten the hint that they were trying to make YoungSaeng and Mina spend as much time together as possible, began to protest **. "** ** _Aww, can't we hang out a little longer? It's so nice out here It's not_** **that** ** _cold?"_**

For those native to Seoul, the weather was a bit chilly, like fifty degrees back home, even though it was a freezing thirty-four.

 **\- "** ** _Not that_** **cold** ** _?!"_** Mina was sure her lips were blue.

 **\- "** ** _Yah guys, Mina-ssi is not used to the weather_** **,"** YoungSaeng for some reason spoke up in her defense. Perhaps, it was the desperate look on her face.

 **\- "** ** _Oooh, if it's too cold for Mina, we can go back in."_** HyungJun looked so disappointed, Mina didn't have the heart to make him go back.

 **\- "** ** _Gwenchanayo, Jun Oppa, what're a few more minutes."_**

 **** ** _\- "Daeback! Why don't we play hide and seek, that will warm you up?"_** The four looked at each other wondering how they were going to make sure their two singles found each other.

They played a hilarious game of Rock, Paper Scissors. Mina had seen it in the dramas but never got to participate in real life. She really did begin to feel warmer just by the simple act of laughing. Everyone was now safe, except for YiHyun and HyungJun. **"** ** _Kai-Bai-Bo!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Ahhh! Why am I always it,"**_ Maknae complained? **"** ** _At least JungMin isn't here, he cheats."_**

 **** ** _\- "Maknae, so do you,"_** KyuJong said. **"** ** _Count to forty and no peeking!"_**

 **HyungJun began to count, "** ** _hana...dol...set..."_**

KyuJong and Emily took off hand in hand, YiHyun hid strategically close by, Mina looked around for somewhere that would block the cold. Hoping she had enough time, she headed for the ground keeper's tower. YoungSaeng was also headed in that direction, but not sure where to go. Mina passed him in a hurry, not sparing him the slightest glance. Curious, he followed. She slid easily past the bushes and under the tower just in time to hear **, "** ** _maheune (forty), ready or not, here I come!"_** Maknae most likely woke anyone who had gone to sleep early, his voice was so loud. Mina sighed and rubbed her hands. It wasn't warm under there, but it wasn't as cold either. She gasped as YoungSaeng dove in after her. He brought his finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet.

 **\- "** ** _It_** **is** ** _warmer in here, I'm glad I followed you,_** **"** he whispered.

Mina just nodded, trying to keep her nerves still. She tried to smile but felt her face was frozen. Between looking stupid in front of YoungSaeng or being warm, she chose to bring the scarf up to cover her face. YoungSaeng was looking out through the bushes for HyungJun, who had easily found his fiancé and was now looking for the other two. **"** ** _I think we're safe,"_** he turned to look at Mina and saw she had covered her face. **"** ** _Omo!"_** He whispered loudly. **"** ** _Paboya! If you're that cold, why didn't you say something!"_** He was irrationally angry at her.

 **-** ** _"In case you hadn't noticed, your chingu-deul wanted to play. I was_** **being** _ **a good host,"**_ she didn't like his tone of voice one bit. If that was how he was, her romantic illusions had been burst like a soap bubble; drops of water and soap scattering everywhere. Mina turned her back to him, rude or not, she was cold and in no mood to put up with his scolding.

YoungSaeng stood a bit shell-shocked. **"** ** _Mollah,"_** he said to himself. Peeking out from the shrubs, he saw KyuJong and Emily had outsmarted HyungJun and were now safe. " ** _Great, everyone is out. Now we'll never get out of here."_**

 **\- "** ** _No one_** **asked** ** _you to follow me_** **.** ** _if you're going to be an ass, go ahead and leave."_**

YoungSaeng looked at her a bit irritated, who was this girl and what right did she have to call him an ass? He only tolerated his friends telling him things like that and even then, it was usually in an argument with JungMin.

 **-** ** _"I don't want to play anymore, I thought this would be fun, but we're no longer children and should stop playing childish games."_**

YoungSaeng heard her words and something that she didn't say. He caught her arm before she left their enclosure, much to her surprise. This was something that only happened in dramas, so she thought. **"** ** _Micheousso?!"_** There was no polite way to call someone crazy, that she knew.

 **\- "** ** _Mina-ssi, are you calling me childish?"_**

 **** ** _\- "If the shoe fits!"_** She was so angry at herself for falling for a pretty voice and face, when he was the complete opposite.

YoungSaeng noticed her angry face and shining eyes, not reflecting the moonlight, but frustrated tears. He really _did_ feel like an ass. He hadn't even let her arm go. It wasn't a firm hold, but she must really be thinking the worst of him. **"** _ **Ah!"**_ He let go of her arm. **"** ** _Jwosongmnida...chinchayo, nomu jwosongmnida."_** YoungSaeng turned to avoid her angry stare. **"** ** _Naega really not like this...or maybe I am, and I didn't know."_** He thought of his past and being rejected by Ilana. No, he shook his head, he wouldn't go there. There was nothing he could have done to win her over, it wasn't meant to be. But...it still would have been nice if it were.

Mina studied Him, trying to figure out what to do next. Her anger had begun to subside, just a tiny bit, he looked angrier and frustrated at _himself_ than she was at herself. **"** ** _Waeyo?"_** She asked **. "** ** _If this behavior is not who you are, wae would you act that way?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Nae pabo?"_** He shrugged and half grinned.

Mina sighed, just like that all the heat was gone. That otter's grin, as his smile was described, she couldn't resist.

- **"** ** _Mianhaeyo, chinchayo,"_** he apologized agai **n. "** ** _Na was under the impression we were going to one of HyungJun's bunkmates..."_** YoungSaeng stopped himself. **"...** ** _and this really makes no difference to you, does it? I was rude, mianhaeyo."_**

Mina stifled her laugh, but he looked so comical to her. Even in the dark, she could see his face a little red, it could be the cold, but Mina thought it was a bit of embarrassment. Perhaps she could overlook his rude behavior just this once. **"** ** _Nado, mianhae,"_** Mina said.

YoungSaeng wasn't expecting that. **"** ** _Waeyo?"_**

 __ _ **\- "Na should have told you I recognized you. Let me introduce myself properly. Je ireum eun Rodriguez, Mina inmida, we met briefly at a party. Mannaseo bongapsumnida,"**_ she inclined her head.

Smiling, YoungSaeng introduced himself, ** _"Je ireum eun Heo YoungSaeng inmida. Mannaseo bongapsumnida. I guess we're chingu, deh?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh..."_** Mina smiled but then gave him her 'serious' look. **"** ** _Don't ever act like that around me again, I might not be as nice."_**

 __ _ **\- "Dehhhh,**_ _"_ he smiled. He had a feeling, his friends had invited him here on purpose, but she was an innocent bystander. He felt bad, having been so rude to her. Her family had welcomed him kindly and she was always kind to him and his choir mates. Later, in the recess of his mind, he would think getting to know her wouldn't be such a bad thing.

 **\- "** ** _Hyeong! Mina! Where are you?"_**

YoungSaeng turned to Mina **, "** ** _If we're found together, we'll never hear the end of it, Mina-ssi knows this?"_**

Mina's eyes opened wide. She could already hear YiHyun's teas **ing. "** ** _Eottoke?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Na have an idea, Mina-ssi is cold, you go first, stall them and pretend to look for me. I will head back to your apartment, claiming to have gotten lost and I just decided to head back for tea, arraseo? What's Mina's cell number and Na will text you when I'm in the elevator?"_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh!"_** Doing so, they stood there a bit awkward, there was this close feeling, like they'd bonded, but not quite sure what to do with it. **"** ** _Greon...na will leave first."_**

 **** ** _\- "Deh."_**

She jumped out of her hiding spot. **"** ** _Lero, lero, lero_** ** _(nah nah nah_** ** _)!_** ** _I'm here!"_**

 __ _ **\- "Yah! Where were you? And where's Hyeong?"**_ Maknae said.

 _-_ _ **"I was hiding where the wind couldn't hit me. What do you mean where is your Hyeong?"**_

 **** ** _\- "Mina-ssi, did you see YoungSaeng Hyeong?"_** KyuJong asked, a bit concerned.

 **\- "** ** _Anieyo, na went straight to my hiding spot. I saw him as I ran past but haven't seen him since. We'd better go look for him."_**

 **** ** _\- "Otter!"_** Emily shouted.

 **\- "** ** _Hyeong!_**

 **** ** _\- "Saengie-ah? Where are you?"_**

They went through every shrub, HyungJun had a light on his phone and shined it into dark places, but they covered the entire park and couldn't find him. After Mina felt her pocket vibrate, she led the search party back to her apartment, where they found YoungSaeng loitering outside her door. The two shared a meaningful look when he explained what happened. The others weren't quite sure if he was telling the truth or not.

After they left, Mina would be counting the days until Thursday and unknowingly, YoungSaeng would be too.


End file.
